YuGiOh! 5D's Sequel: Beyond the Future
by GoldenUmi
Summary: 10 years after the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, the members of Team 5D's become the target of an underground German organization wielding technology similar to that of Yliaster. Jack and Yusei become the target of vengeance. Aki's past begins to haunt her. Rua and Ruka search for their missing father. Their fates intertwine as the multiple shadows of Urteil reveal themselves.
1. Jack Atlas, 10 Years Later

_**The time has come for me to release the first chapter of this story I've been planning for nearly a year now. If all goes as planned, I hope to release one chapter per month.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Plot Summary:<strong>

_Ten years after Team 5D's went their separate ways, Ruka suddenly calls for them to reunite. Not long after, Team 5D's enters a tournament in Neo Domino City called the Riding World Future, intended to celebrate the release of Yusei's newly developed Planetary Particle. Participants from all around the world gather for the chance to be crowned World King, Jack's current title. Lurking in the shadows, however, is an underground organization from Germany that has their eyes on the particle for unknown reasons. Working together with an organization known as Project A.D.'s, Team 5D's aims to enter the tournament and put a stop to their evil ways...but there may be more to this tournament than meets the eye!_

_Jack and Yusei become the targets of vengeance. Aki's past begins to haunt her. Rua and Ruka search for their missing father. Their fates intertwine as the multiple shadows of Urteil reveal themselves._

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Beyond the Future<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 1: "Jack Atlas 10 Years Later"<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Everybody listen!"<em>

A tall man stood firmly in place as a loud, booming voice bounced off of the stadium walls behind him, ringing in his ears. His eyes were closed shut, not even flinching in response to the energetic announcer shooting the breeze to the cheering audience surrounding him from every angle.

To the man, enduring the prattle of an overdramatic commentator was nothing out of the ordinary. This was, after all, a regular occurrence for him. He heard that phrase more times than he could count, and his reaction was always the same. Regardless of how often he was subject to the roaring voices of the rowdy crowd seated in the bleachers around him, he remained cool and collected. One would even say the chaos and energy around him was a part of his routine; no different from brushing one's teeth or taking the dog for a walk down the street.

Noticeably behind the tall tight-suited man was a group of female cheerleaders, dressed in skimpy, revealing clothing colored in black and gold. As the commentator continued his speech, fireworks exploded above the open roof stadium, various colors ranging from yellow to red and purple.

"_Right here and now, you will witness the fierce claws of a lion defending its territory against a wild hyena invading its territory!"_

Despite his indifference to the situation, one thing was a constant truth for the thin, muscular man. For this celebrity, the nostalgic setting that enveloped his senses stirred up countless memories within him. These memories acted as a constant reminder of his immense fortune. After several long minutes of reflection and absorbing the familiar senses around him, the man finally opened his eyes. As his vision came into focus, he was faced with a towering stadium above him packed with thousands of spectators of varying ages and ethnicity, all watching him with burning passion in their eyes. They began to shout his name and wave their arms around frantically.

"_World King,"_ continued the voice of the commentator, _"won't you respond to your supporters?!"_

Responding to those words, the man raised his bulky arm into a hefty wave. He couldn't help but smile as the cheering of the crowd nearly tripled in volume.

Almost seven feet in height, Jack Atlas stood high above ordinary people both psychically and metaphorically. His sharp, purple eyes beamed with confidence and were complimented by his jagged, blond hair. Being the well-known public figure he was, Jack was often seen wearing his traditional outfit consisting of a tight-fitting white suit aligned with purple trimming. In his profession, such classic outfits used to operate their D-Wheels, customized motorcycles designed for the sole purpose of playing an advanced form of the popular Duel Monster trading card game, were referred to as Riding Suits.

_"In your France, the world's undefeated King, Jack Atlas, will be challenged by Jin Himuro, representing the Western Dueling Enthusiasts League. Himuro was victorious against multiple talented Duelists in the west, but are his skills enough to take the world title?!"_

Jack Atlas turned his attention away from his onlookers and toward his own D-Wheel, dubbed the Wheel of Fortune. Unlike ordinary D-Wheels, he designed his in a very unique shape. Just as the name suggested, the Wheel of Fortune was round in shape. After placing a metal helmet on his head, he pulled himself up onto the seat resting in its center. Jack grasped the throttle and accelerated toward the fenced arena in the middle of the stadium. As he drove forward, he pressed a button with his curled fingers. An automated visor shot out from his helmet and shielded his eyes.

Jack Atlas was preparing himself to play one of the most popular trading card games in the entire world, known as Duel Monsters. Decades earlier, this card game was started by a man named Pegasus J. Crawford of the wealthiest company in the gaming industry, Industrial Illusions. Its creator based its designs on Ancient Egyptian culture, but the game had evolved far beyond that in present time. Those who played this card game were referred to as Duelists. What once began as a game had now become a widespread profession among enthusiasts, who treated the game as a sport. In the present timeline, the game evolved even further, spawning what had become known as Riding Duels. Riding Duels were a form of Dueling in which Duelists used their D-Wheels to compete with advanced rules and more intensity. Duelists who practiced Riding Duels were referred to as D-Wheelers.

Jack pulled a deck of cards from his pocket and began shuffling. A Duelist generally held a deck of 40 cards, a side deck of 10-15 cards that could be switched into the deck, and an Extra Deck containing cards that could only be played under specific conditions.

Jack's opponent was driving toward him on a black D-Wheel shaped more like an ordinary motorcycle. Jack noticed the emblem of a red spider painted on its side, a symbol Jin Himuro became well known for among his fanbase. Himuro was not wearing a helmet, either. Jack knew this man preferred taking great risks while Dueling in Riding Duels and that he considered safety equipment as extra baggage that would only slow him down. Himuro was around Jack's height, though his spiked, blue-green hair towered inches above the King's head. The two D-Wheelers drove past one another at the corner of the arena. Himuro's dark green eyes glared daggers into Jack's, shining with a similar flare. The two yellow criminal markers under the man's eyes only added to his menacing expression. Like Jack, Himuro wore a dark green Riding Suit with the same red spider emblem painted on it as his D-Wheel.

The owner of the voice coming from the commentator's booth leaned forward in his chair as he screamed at the top of his lungs, ordering the start of the Riding Duel. The announcer went under an alias known in the Dueling world as Master of Ceremonies, or MC for short. No one knew his real name or where he came from, and he preferred it that way. MC was an exceptionally tall and slender man with a massive afro unlike any other. His black hair stood easily more than a foot in height. He had hazel eyes and sported a swirly mustache beneath his pointy nose. Adding to this, he also had a tiny, pointed beard sticking out of his chin. MC was almost always seen dressed in a shiny, red disco outfit and a pair of freshly shined, white shoes.

The Master of Ceremonies spoke loud and fast as he narrated the opening turns of each D-Wheeler, keeping the tension high. Several turns passed and the Duel seemed to point in Himuro's favor as he backed the World King into a corner.

"Jack, you've done really well," started Himuro, "but I'll be taking the title! I have three Monsters on my side of the field. That includes a Tuner Monster."

Jack did not need his opponent to explain that to him. He was fully aware of his predicament as he clearly looked over the cards Himuro had on his field.

**Jin Himuro**

**SP (Speed Counters) – 10  
>LP (Life Points) – 2000<strong>

**Field:**

**[Plaguespreader Zombie: LV2/400/200] [Attack Position]**

**[Genetic Warworlf: LV4/2000/100] [Attack Position]**

**[Kumootoko: LV3/700/1400] [Defense Position]**

Jack had accumulated years of experience in this game, so it did not take him very long to process the fact that he was in a dangerous situation. He knew that in Duel Monsters, numbers were a crucial element. In this case, his opponent had more Monster Cards on the field. With as little Life Points as Jack had, he was at risk of being attacked directly and losing. Jack looked down at the cards he had on the field, narrowing his eyes.

**Jack Atlas**

**SP (Speed Counters) – 2  
>LP (Life Points) – 1000<strong>  
><strong>Field:<strong>

**[Twin Breaker: LV4/1600/1000] [Attack Position]**

**[Three cards face-down]**

Jack, however, had already taken the appropriate measures to defend himself in this situation. In Duel Monsters, players were able to use Spell and Trap Cards to change the flow of the Duel in their favor, regardless of how overwhelming the situation may seem to them. Jack had a Trap Card face-down on his field, a specialized card a Duelist could use to defend when outnumbered.

Himuro chuckled, continuing to toy with his enemy. "You, on the other hand, only have Twin Breaker on the field with a mere 1600 Attack Points!"

Jack scoffed in reply, hardly showing any worry. "Rather cocky today, aren't we Himuro?! If you've got the guts to attack, try me!"

"I don't need you to tell me!" Himuro leaned forward in his D-Wheel as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I'm Tuning my Level Two Plaguespreader Zombie with my Level Four Genetic Warwolf and my Level Three Kumootoko!"

"_Whoa!"_ MC yelled into his microphone. _"Instead of attacking with his two Attack Position Monsters, Himuro has instead decided to Tune his three Monsters together! He's going for a Synchro Summon!"_

There were many different advanced plays a Duelist could make if they gathered the proper materials on their field. One of those advanced plays was known as Synchro Summoning, a form of Special Summon that had recently become popular in the game. A Synchro Summon required the player to gather weaker Monsters of varying levels that matched the level of the Synchro Monster they intended to Synchro Summon. The Monsters used in this Synchro Summon were referred to as Synchro Materials.

A bright, white light surrounded Himuro and his field as his three holographic Monsters ran toward each other in front of his D-Wheel. The three Monsters were engulfed in an even more vibrant red light that closed around them in the shape of a star.

**(2+4+3=9)**

"Beasts of ancient, lend me your power! I call upon the knight of X! Rise before us with your unparalleled might! Synchro Summon! Slice, XX-Saber Gottoms!"

"Trap, activate! Tuner Capture!" Himuro gasped when he heard Jack counter with his face-down card. Sure enough, as the spiky-haired Duelist turned his head toward his opponent, the card was already flipped up on the field, which meant its effect had already encompassed the entire arena.

"This card can be activated when my opponent Synchro Summons a Monster," Jack explained. "It allows me to Special Summon one of the Tuner Monsters you used during your Synchro Monster's Synchro Summon from your Graveyard onto my side of the field."

"Come to me, Plaguespreader Zombie!" A grotesque muscle-covered creature appeared on Jack's field in Defense Mode, a mode of battle meant to protect your Life Points from harm.

Himuro simply grinned in response. "No matter! Once this attack gets through, you'll receive 1500 points of damage! Since you only have 1000 Life Points left, this match is mine! Attack, Gottoms!"

Himuro whipped his arm into the air, signaling his armor-clad knight to lunge forward.

"XX-Slasher!"

The knight pulled a two-bladed sword from the sheath at its side and charged toward Jack's own sword-wielding warrior.

"I activate a Trap! Ray of Hope!"

Himuro's knight stopped in mid-run after being blinded by a luminous light. Himuro's eyes widened, having not anticipated another counter.

"This card activates when I'm about to take 1500 points of Battle Damage or more. It halves the damage and allows me to Special Summon a Level One Monster from my hand!"

As the light faded away, XX-Saber shook its head in frustration. It began to charge once again, shattering through Twin Breaker's shield with its claws. The black-skinned warrior cried out as its body was carved up. It faded from the field in a gust of wind that struck Jack, causing him to grunt in response to the force of the attack.

**[Jack's LP: 1000 - 250]**

"I Special Summon Battle Fader in Defense Mode!"

Appearing in front of Jack's D-Wheel was a tooth pick-like Monster in the shape of a cross, now shielding its master from further harm.

**[Battle Fader: LV1/0/0]**

Himuro sighed as XX-Saber returned to his side, running alongside his D-Wheel. "Jack, even as skilled as you are, I doubt you can do much with only 250 Life Points left. You've just crossed the safety line of Speed World 2. If I happen to draw a Speed Spell on my next turn, I can deal you 800 points of damage and end this Duel instantly."

In Riding Duels, Speed Counters were units awarded to players every turn by the Riding Duel customized Field Spell called Speed World. Speed World 2 was the second version of this card to be released with more advanced game play. The more Speed Spells a player collected, the more they could utilize the effects of Speed World 2. In addition, they could access the special Spell Cards known as Speed Spells.

"Either way, I don't foresee you getting through another turn. How about you surrender?"

Jack simply laughed his foe off. "When did you get so skilled that you could lecture me?" Jack's expression softened a bit as he looked directly into Himuro's eyes. "I compliment your growth as a Duelist, Jin Himuro. You've certainly come a long way since that defeat I handed you over a decade ago. However, Jack Atlas makes a prediction of his own. You won't be able to do anything during your turn."

"Impossible," replied Himuro in disbelief. "What could you possibly do with only 250 Life Points?"

"What's wrong?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Ending your turn?"

Himuro growled at Jack's confident expression. "Turn end."

"It's my turn!" Jack drew a card from his deck and added it into his hand.

**[SC: Himuro 11 / Jack 3]**

"Himuro, one thing a Duelist must always remember is that possibility exists in every situation. The cards I played during your turn laid out the path to my victory!"

Himuro could say nothing to counter his rival's words. He merely grinded his teeth in obvious discomfort.

"I discard Barrier Resonator from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Power Giant in Attack Mode!"

A toyetic robot towered above Himuro, looking like a giant skyscraper.

"When I Special Summon Power Giant this way, I can decrease its level by the level of the Monster I discarded. Barrier Resonator is a Level One Monster, so I decrease Power Giant's level by one!"

**[Power Giant's LV 6 - 5]**

"I'm Tuning the Tuner Monster, the Level Two Plaguespreader Zombie I stole from you, with my Level One Battle Fader and my now Level Five Power Giant!"

**(2+1+5=8)**

"The ruler's determination will now become a crimson blade with a boiling-red flame! Surpass the hot, surging waves and show yourself! Synchro Summon! The Fierce God of Flames, Crimson Blader!" True to its name, the deep-red warrior shot its blade forward, eyeing Himuro fiercely.

**[Crimson Blader: LV8/2800/2600] [Attack Position]**

"Wh-What?!" Himuro viewed Crimson Blader's data and lightened up a bit. "Hardly a threat with those 2800 Attack Points!"

"Did you not notice that I activated a Trap Card?"

Himuro jolted his head and saw there was indeed a Trap Card face-up on Jack's field. "Assault… Spirits? You aren't…?!"

"I am! After activation, Assault Spirits becomes an Equipment Card, attached to my Crimson Blader. Once per turn when it attacks, I can send a Monster with 1000 Attack Power or less from my hand to the Graveyard to increase Crimson Blader's Attack Power by that Monster's own Attack Power until the End Phase!" Jack took a card from his hand and inserted it into the Graveyard slot of his Duel Disk. "I send Synchro Magnet from my hand to the Graveyard, offering its 1000 Attack Power to Crimson Blader!"

**[Crimson Blader's ATK: 2800 - 3800]**

"3800 Attack Points?!" Hirumo proclaimed in shock.

"Go, Crimson Blader! Attack XX-Saber Gottoms! Red Murder!"

The red armored Crimson Blader hopped forward and brought its long swords down upon XX-Saber Gottoms. XX-Saber's thick armor was no match for Crimson Blader's burning swords. The knight was pierced right through the chest, causing it to explode atop Himuro. The green-clad Riding Duelist cried in agony as fireballs rained down upon him.

**[Himuro's LP: 2000 - 1300]**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Jack slid a card from his hand into his Magic/Trap Zone on his Duel Disk. A holographic image of a face-down card appeared on his field.

"It's not over yet…! I can still win if I turn this around in my next turn!" Himuro announced his turn and sped further ahead of Jack on the arena track. He had now reached the maximum allowed for Speed Counters, 12.

**[Himuro's SC: 12 / Jack's SC: 4]**

"I draw!" Himuro drew a card from his deck. After seeing what it was, a wide grin appeared across his face. He lifted the card and showed it to Jack. The card was Speed Spell – The End of Storm. "It looks like your prediction didn't come to pass, Jack Atlas. Using the effects of Speed World 2, I-"

"Trap Card, activate! Drop Off!" The King of D-Wheeler's card flipped up on the track, his opponent caught off guard. "What?!"

"This card forces you to discard the card you just drew to the Graveyard as soon as you draw it! You won't have to time to use Speed World 2!"

Himuro growled in frustration as he placed the Speed Spell – Speed Storm card he just drew into the Graveyard. "At the very least, I'll Summon-"

"No you won't! Because Crimson Blader destroyed one of your Synchro Monsters in the previous turn, you can't Summon this turn!"

"Are you kidding me?! Then…"

"That's right. All you can do is end your turn obediently!"

"Not quite. I may not be able to Summon a Monster, but I can still set a Monster in face-down Defense Position!" A holographic card appeared on the track beside Himuro's D-Wheel. He appeared rattled and flustered as he reached the end of his turn. "Turn end."

"My turn!"

**[Himuro's SC: 12 / Jack's SC: 5]**

Jack grabbed a card from his deck in a quick snap of his wrist. After looking at it, he turned to Himuro with a victorious smirk planted on his face. "You've made it far, Himuro. But the King will not fall today! I activate Speed Spell – High Speed Crash! I destroy the Assault Spirits on my field in order to destroy that set Monster on your side of the field!"

Himuro reached both of his hands outward in desperation as his only line of defense was crushed before his eyes. He realized in an instant that there was now nothing standing in between him and the Crimson Blader on Jack's field.

"I direct attack you with Crimson Blader! Red Murder!"

**[Himuro's LP: 1000]  
>[Crimson Blader's ATK: 2800]<strong>

Himuro flinched as Crimson Blader's burning sword sliced through his chest. Though it was only Solid Vision, a form of advanced holographic technology, Himuro was able to feel pressure in his chest that forced him to cough violently for a moment's time. He grasped his steering wheel as his D-Wheel screeched to a halt. As he was at the maximum 12 Speed Counters, he was accelerating at a high speed. He was being forced down to zero Speed Counters instantly as a direct result of his loss. Steam began pouring out of his ride, and he planted both of his feet firmly on his breaks to keep from crashing. It took minutes, but he finally slowed to a complete stop.

Jack drove up toward where Himuro remained sitting on his D-Wheel. Jack noticed the look of extreme displeasure on the D-Wheeler's face. His expression then softened, and he raised his head to face Jack. As Jack turned toward the now cheering crowd, Himuro began to smile to himself. He climbed down off of his D-Wheel and began walking toward where Jack rode around in front of the bleachers.

Jack thrust his arm into the air with his index finger extended toward the sky. "There is only one King! And that is me!" He then moved his hand toward the audience and pointed directly at them. "However, every King must be dethroned or he will become absorbed by his own power! The King challenges all of you, the commoners, to strip him of his title! Who will be his next challenger?!"

The crowd went wild as Jack stepped off of his D-Wheel. He pulled his helmet off and advanced toward Himuro.

"You sure have changed, Jack." Himuro extended his hand for a handshake.

"Nonsense. The King is the same old King." Jack returned the handshake and flashed his rival a friendly smirk. "I look forward to your next challenge."

_"Oh my goodness!"_ cried the Master of Ceremonies. _"The King has once again defended his title with passion and brilliance! Remaining undefeated for ten years, Jack Atlas remains King of the world! Is there not a single person out there who can best him?!"_

Ten years. It seemed almost improbable to think ten whole years passed since then. Jack was slowly beginning to realize the intense power of time. Himuro gave Jack a perplexed look when he saw Jack's odd expression.

_"The King will now hold his usual After-Duel Autographing,"_ MC continued. _"Please line up in an orderly fashion."_

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Himuro gave Jack his best before leaving on his D-Wheel. The King now sat at a booth off to the side of the stadium. Thousands lined up for the chance to get his autograph. Jack began the grueling process of signing his signature for every single fan that approached him. As he was in the middle of his session, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.<p>

"Mr. Atlas, may I have a word with you?"

The king arched his neck just enough to see his caller. Standing in front of the rambunctious crowd was a tall, thin man in his late 30's. His slick, black hair was combed neatly against his scalp. He wore a black tuxedo over a white collar button shirt, accompanied by a pair of dress pants and dress shoes. A red tie complimented his outfit.

"What do you want, Mr. Fred? Can't it wait until after the signings?"

Though the man's full name was Fred Gerard Butler, he requested that everyone refer to him as Mr. Fred.

"I'm afraid it cannot wait, Mr. Atlas," Mr. Fred replied in his smooth voice. "As you know, I am due for my flight in about 30 minutes. I have some important details to discuss with you regarding your monthly schedule."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Jack rose from his chair. "All right. Everyone, please wait patiently. I will be back as quickly as I can."

As the king walked off with his manager, sounds of disappointment rose from the massive group of fans. Nearby police officers worked to keep order and fight off the rowdy bunch.

Once the two were out of public eye behind the stadium, Mr. Fred continued their conversation as he pulled a notebook from his suit's pocket.

"What is so important that you couldn't contact me after your flight?" Jack grumbled in a slightly irritated voice.

"I am afraid I will be unreachable for an extended amount of time, my King."

"Where exactly are you going that you won't have access to the internet?"

"I have some personal affairs to attend to back home. Please do not worry." In a gentlemanly way, he gave a bow with his hand before speaking again. "Now regarding your schedule, your usual… clients have set up appointments with you."

"Those two again?" Jack spoke nonchalantly and shook his head lightly. "They sure are persistent. Tell them I'll meet them wherever and whenever they want."

"Understood." Mr. Fred lowered his eyes to his notepad and wrote something down. After doing so, he lifted his head to look at Jack again. "I have also updated your schedule for the next week. On Sunday you will be attending another charity at the church down the street. On Monday morning, you will be attending a press conference outside the France Kaiba Corporation. Following that, you will be meeting with the children at that elementary school in Paris we talked about. Tuesday will be the day you meet with Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions to discuss that commercial you will be appearing in for the newest Duel Monsters pack being released at the end of the month. On Wednesday, you will be visiting the Northern Duel Academia of France to tutor the freshman there."

Jack's mind began to wander as his overseer listed random dates and events, all of which were monotonous and uninteresting to the king. His attention was then jarred back when he heard what Mr. Fred said next. "I've allotted you time on Thursday to spend the day with Miss Mayumi, as she requested."

After blinking momentarily, Jack folded his arms against his chest and appeared a bit irritated. "As usual, she didn't discuss this with me first. So, where are we going?"

"About that, she mentioned that you would understand if I told you she wants to go to that 'sexy place'."

After hearing this, Jack closed his eyes and attempted to block out the frustrated emotions now boiling inside him. "I told her we'd never go there again…"

Ignoring his comment, Mr. Fred moved on to his next set of notes. "Continuing where I left off, you are scheduled to leave France on Friday morning. I will allow you the rest of the day to rest before you proceed to your match with Enjo on Saturday afternoon in London."

"So he's picked the UK this time, eh? That guy sure likes to drag me all over the world. Last time it was Africa." After muttering to himself, Jack suddenly came to a realization. "Oh yeah, isn't Ruka studying in London? I suppose I'll stop by for a quick visit. It's been some time since I last spoke with her." His voice trailed off as his thoughts wandered. "Speaking of Ruka, when's my challenge with the brat?"

"Ah, yes. Mr. Rua Heartlily has scheduled your match a week from Saturday over at the Duel Academia off the pacific coast. I have added that to your schedule as well."

"Thanks as always, Fred." Jack reached over and took the notebook from Mr. Fred's outstretched hands.

"Please refer to me as _Mr._ Fred."

Jack rolled his eyes as his manager gave him another quick bow. "Yes, yes. Thank you, _Mr. Fred._"

"One more thing, Mr. Atlas," Mr. Fred continued. "Did you already visit the doctor?"

"You mean Izayoi?" Jack replied in a confused voice. Why was his manager suddenly asking about Aki?

The man nodded in return. Jack noted his intrigued expression and felt a bit disturbed by it. It was an expression this man hardly ever showed, but it always made him wary.

"Yeah, I stopped into her clinic briefly the other day. She has a very busy schedule, but I got to sit down and catch up with her a bit."

"I see. How was she?"

Again, Jack noticed a suspicious gleam in the man's eyes as he said this. Familiar feelings of suspicion rose deep in his throat, but he ignored them. Surely there was no reason for him to doubt his own manager. At least, he tried to believe this. He told himself this over and over for many years now.

"Despite being busy and a bit overworked, she seemed to be all right," Jack answered, cocking an eyebrow curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular. I just find all of you former members of Team 5D's to be quite fascinating."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Jack made a mental note to do some background research on this man yet again. Although, he had done so several times over the past seven years and wielded no results. This time, he'd pay extra money to hire the right people to get the job done properly once and for all. After shooting Mr. Fred a distrustful glance, Jack began walking back toward the stadium. As he did so, he turned his head back toward his manager.

"Well, I'll be heading back before the people out there get restless. Is there anything else?"

"No, that is all."

Noting Mr. Fred's suspicious smirk, Jack found himself suddenly asking another question that had been on his mind for some time. "By the way, Mr. Fred… You're always mentioning this 'home' you have business in from time to time. Where exactly are you always running off to?"

"Is that what's on your mind?" Mr. Fred asked, his smile stretching slightly and his eyes narrowing. "If you must know, I was born and raised in Germany, so I have many contacts there as well. I usually take care of my clients there three times a year or so. Is that all you wanted to ask?"

There was a sudden uneasy silence between the two men all of a sudden, but Jack decided it was best to drop the subject for now. Softening his expression, Jack turned his back to the man once more and continued on his walk back into the stadium. "No, that's all. See you."

Still smiling slyly, Mr. Fred gave a light bow. "As usual, we at Rider's Ace hope you continue the fabulous work. If you will excuse me, I will be headed to the airport."

Hearing that, Jack turned his head just enough to flash the man a smirk. "Just who do you think you're talking to? Leave it to me."

Mr. Fred returned a confident smile to the king before he himself began to walk in the opposite direction.

Only a moment later, Jack heard Mr. Fred call out to him once again. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the man once more.

"Actually, my King, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

Jack raised an eyebrow as he walked back toward him.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>After having a more personal conversation with his manager regarding some disturbing news, Jack Atlas carried out his weekly duties of World King one by one, as he was expected to do. Those duties landed him at a press conference stationed at Kaiba Corporation. Jack stood dressed in a white suit next to the CEO of the France Kaiba Corp Branch, who was in similar attire. The two stood on a makeshift stage in the parking lot in front of the large Kaiba Corp building behind them. The CEO addressed the crowd of onlookers and reporters in a gruff voice.<p>

"On behalf of the Kaiba Corporation France Branch, I would like to welcome Duel Monsters Riding Duel World King, Jack Atlas. He has come here personally to listen to the thoughts and opinions of the citizens of this country. As you all know, we have a number of different projects we are prepared to start that will affect all of you directly."

"Thank you," Jack said as he took the microphone from the CEO. "I am pleased to be here. As King, I strive to understand the thoughts and opinions of those from all walks of life. It has come to my attention that there are areas of this beautiful country in need of help from those more fortunate. That is why I have come here."

As he opened his mouth to speak again, he suddenly shot forward and flinched. The onlookers looked around in confusion as Jack stumbled forward with a pained expression on his face. The king quickly shook it off and remained firm in place, but it was obvious to anyone that something just happened to him. Then they saw what had happened. On the other side of the stage, a dirty, tattered old man held a slingshot in his right hand and several stones in his left hand. He was panting hard, obviously not in good health. His skin was pale and he had large bags under his eyes. His clothes were full of holes and an unpleasant odor emitted from his body, indicating he was unable to wash himself properly.

"Isn't that Billy the Hobo?" one of the onlookers said in a disgusted voice.

"Yeah, he's always causing trouble at these kinds of events."

"Get a job, bum!"

Jack watched the old man intently as he heard various insults directed toward the homeless man.

"You shut yer traps!" the homeless man shouted as his insulters. "I got somethin' I gotta say!"

Jack did not budge, but he stared straight into the man's eyes. Once the man knew he had Jack's attention, he began to speak again.

"Shut up, rich man! I don't wanna hear someone like you dressed in those fancy clothes talkin' about makin' no difference here! If you wanna prove to us poor folk that you're serious about helpin' us, how about you place a hundred euros in my hand right now, bub! I bet you wouldn't do that! You'd rather buy your fancy cards and your mechanical contraptions!"

Without saying a word, Jack stepped off the stage over to where the homeless man was complaining.

"Wh-What's your problem? Wanna fight, rich man? Your fancy Japanese yen won't protect you from my rocks!" As if to back up his words, he readied another stone in his slingshot and aimed right at Jack. As if in an instant, the king was gone from the old man's sight. He frantically looked around him, trying to lock-on his target again. But before he could lay his eyes on his prey once more, Jack already had the slingshot removed from his hand. With his free hand, he began to pull something out of his pocket.

Before the homeless man knew what happened, a large stack of euro, the European currency used in France, rested atop his palm.

The old man's eyes widened as he stared at the money in his hand in disbelief. "Wh-Why?"

"Listen, old man," Jack started, staring right through the man as if he could see his trembling soul. "None of us choose our circumstances in life. Some are born with wealth while others are seemingly meant to struggle throughout their entire lives. I used to be in the same position as you, but I chose to make a difference in the world I lived in. Instead of blaming others for my circumstances, I started to focus on what I could do to help others even less fortunate than myself."

The old man gasped in reply, unable to find the words to speak.

"Now I want you to take this money and think carefully about who you are and what you want to do with yourself. If you choose to, you can dirty that money with your own hands. However, if you are interested, I encourage you to pick five other families in a similar position as yourself."

Jack pulled six white business cards from his suit pocket and reached out his hand. The man, still trembling, took the cards.

A gentle smile appeared on the king's face, a smile so bright and earnest. The old man thought he was lying at first, but his doubt slowly began to fade. Jack then continued his speech. "Once you do, give each of them my business card and tell them to give me a call. I am looking for investors in a new community project I am organizing that has potential to make millions around the world. It will be called Project Satisfaction."

The homeless man began trembling violently. Jack noticed he was crying and he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Th-Thank you, sir…! I promise I will!"

Jack leaned closer to the man and said in a quiet voice, "This is karma. I truthfully believe that good things will come to you if you help others in the same position as yourself."

Jack hopped back onto the stage as the crowd went wild. He turned to face them and confidently raised his hand into the air, striking his trademark pose. "Now, listen closely to me, everyone! I will now enclose the details of Project Satisfaction to all of you!"

The event ended successfully. Jack gathered a ton of support for several of his world projects he had been working on to help create jobs and raise the unemployment rate in underdeveloped areas. Thus, another day as the King came to an end. As monotonous as the experience seemed to Jack at times, there was never a day he regretted any of it.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"King, please teach me about Dueling!"<p>

"King! Please sign my arm!"

Jack, now dressed in casual clothing consisting of black jeans and a white T-Shirt, stood before a class of students studying at the Duel Academia. Duel Academia was a school designed specifically for students to learn how to Duel and play the Duel Monsters card game. As careers revolving around the game had been created, those interested could spend most of their time focusing on the thing they loved the most. However, the Duel Academia still taught ordinary subjects as well.

"Settle down, everyone!" Jack raised his arms as he tried to get the kids to stop shouting. "Listen very carefully to what the King is about to tell you! Jack Atlas will enlighten you with secrets of my Dueling!"

For the next hour, Jack sat around the group of children and explained various techniques he used to become as good as he was today. Both the children and the teachers listened excitedly. As good as the Duel Academia teachers were, even their skill level was below the World King's.

One of the present teachers named Asuka Tenjoin smiled to herself as she stroked her hand through her golden blonde hair. "He's as intelligent as the rumors say. Don't you think, Ryo?"

Beside the woman in her late 40's was a man around the same age sitting in a wheelchair. His hair was dark grey and he speared to be a bit sickly. His name was Ryo Marufuji. Years ago, he was one of the most popular Duelists in the Professional Dueling League. Due to unfortunate events, his body turned on him and he ended up in his current state. He had chosen to spend the rest of his days as Asuka's assistant teacher.

"Indeed. The world of Dueling has progressed so much since my days in the Pro League."

Ryo's voice was drowned out by a sudden outburst from one of the girls sitting around the king.

"Hmph, I don't need tips from you! I could beat you blindfolded with one arm tied behind my back."

"Alexis, don't be so rude to our guest! Apologize at once!" Asuka's face turned bright red as she scolded the child.

Ryo moved his wheelchair toward the girl, but Jack raised a hand to stop him. Jack nodded to the man, who smirked and nodded in return.

"Oh, can you now? Care to see?" As he said those words, Jack extended the Duel Disk on his arm.

Alexis began to sweat as all the eyes in the room were now fixated on her. She tried to retain her attitude and obliged, extending her Duel Disk as well. "S-Sure! I'd be glad to beat you and claim your title!"

Ryo couldn't help but chuckle at what was unfolding. A child thinking she could take the World King title away from someone even her teachers couldn't hope to beat? Ryo hoped Jack would teach her a good lesson about diligence and hard work.

A mere six minutes was all it took, four of which were used for Alexis' first turn. The dust of the Solid Vision began to vanish as Alexis' Life Points fell to zero. Jack's Life Points remained at an untouched 4000. In fact, he only used two cards from his hand and won on his first turn.

"Dammit…! I couldn't even reduce his Life Points!"

Alexis was as red as a tomato as her classmates laughed at her and poked fun. Asuka silenced them real quick.

"Listen up," Jack bellowed. "A Duelist's biggest weakness is their pride. Believing in yourself is certainly important, but overconfidence blinds you from your true skill. Stepping into a match thinking you've already won will only lead to your defeat."

As he said this, old memories of one of his matches against his former rival stirred in his head. Images of him on the ground, staring up at the person who handed him his first true defeat.

"Girl, your name is Alexis, isn't it?"

"It is," she muttered in return.

"Here, take my business card." Jack handed her his white business card and she quietly took it from him. "Train hard and graduate from this school at the top of your class. Once you do, challenge me again. I'd be happy to Duel you again."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Atlas. Please forgive my arrogant attitude earlier." Alexis politely lowered her head in gratitude.

"Aw man, I'm so jealous!" Groans and moans filled the classroom.

"Worry not, little ones," Jack laughed warmly. "I have cards for all of you. Study hard and become Duelists worthy of the next generation. But don't let your grades fall in your other subjects either."

"Yes, sir!"

"And most importantly," continued the King, "I don't want to hear that you've been bullying each other from your teachers. I intend to keep in contact with them."

Asuka blushed in response as Ryo chuckled.

"That's right! Jack Atlas will return to this school one year from today! If he hears any of you have misbehaved during that time, he will be very angry! So listen to what your teachers tell you!"

"Yes, sir!"

Afterward, Ryo shook hands with Jack. The King chatted with them for hours as they shared stories of their experiences. Jack heard they knew Judai Yuki and told them about an incident with a time traveling man from the future named Paradox, something that happened more than ten years earlier. Judai Yuki was involved in saving time itself from crumbling. Any ordinary person would find such a story to be ludicrous, but the two had bizarre stories of their own to share from their time spent studying in the original Duel Academia. After a few hours passed, Jack exchanged numbers with Ryo and Asuka, interested in talking with them further.

As he packed his belongings and prepared to leave, Jack got to thinking again. He noticed he had been using the term "next generation" a lot lately. Every time he said it, emotions unknown to him stirred up deep inside.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>It was now Thursday, the day Jack was not looking forward to. "You know, you always pick the most bizarre places," Jack was complaining to his female companion.<p>

The King rubbed his hand over the back of his head uncomfortably as he walked down the beautiful streets of France. Clinging to his arm as they walked was a petite 26 year old young woman. She had long, dirty blonde hair and red-brown eyes. She was about a foot shorter than Jack, so added with the fact that she was thin, she looked more like a younger sister than a girlfriend. In actuality, the term "girlfriend" was something the girl Stephanie came up with on her own.

"Don't say that, Darling! You know you'll… enjoy those things later."

Those "things" she alluded to were resting safely in the bag she carried in her arms.

"Don't say things like that in public. It'll look bad for my image if someone overhears stuff like that."

Stephanie sighed loudly, letting Jack's arm fall back to his side. "Always thinking about images these days, aren't you? Back in the day, you didn't care what anyone thought of you. Why the change now?"

"Hmph, it's not something I'd expect you to understand. The mind of the King is a complicated one, dear."

"You just called me 'dear'! Why won't you just admit it already?"

"Admit what? That you followed me all around the world after I left Neo Domino City? That you schedule random appointments with me without my prior knowledge? Or that you buy weird stuff at porn shops?"

Looking dejected, Stephanie whacked the King's arm with her bag. "They aren't 'appointments'. They're dates. Dates!"

"Hmph, don't be ridiculous. I've told you once and I'll tell you a million more times. The only person I love is sitting back in Neo Domino City, waiting for my return."

"Who cares about that? You're King now! Normal rules of love don't apply to you! Why don't you start living life on the dangerous side again and assemble your harem already?!"

Jack glanced around him nervously, thanking the kind entities above they were in a foreign country that did not speak Japanese, or he would have found himself in the gutters of the mass media by morning.

"You're as irritating as always, stalker woman!"

Jack turned his head angrily to face the girl when he realized she was no longer paying attention to what he was saying. She was waving her arm frantically and pointing toward one of the buildings on the right side of the street.

"Lookie, lookie! They have a Blue-Eyes Mountain here in France now! Wanna go inside?"

Jack shook his head irritably, feeling a familiar headache coming on. He wondered how this ditzy girl could go undiagnosed for so long. She obviously suffered from incredible ADHD. Ignoring all that, the thought of Blue-Eyes Mountain coffee brought a smile to the Riding Duelist's face. Oh, how he yearned for that nostalgic sweet taste he dreamt of for nearly ten years. It was only recently that it began to branch outside of Japan and America.

"Sure. It's been ages since I've had their coffee."

Several minutes later, Jack and Stephanie entered the coffee shop and took their seats at one of the empty tables. Jack instantly buried his face in the menu, looking at the daily specials. Stephanie was humming to herself as she mimicked the King, glancing up to admire his handsome features from time to time.

Not far away from their table, a man could be seen glancing over from time to time. The man's face was hidden behind a newspaper he held out in front of him, but his neatly combed black hair could be seen poking out from the thin paper. The man could not read the French language, but he was not truly interested in reading the newspaper anyway. His objective was simply to watch the Duel Monsters Riding Duel World King, Jack Atlas, who sat only a few tables away from him. The King was in town for an official match against Jin Himuro, according to his Intel. The man once again poked his head slightly from the paper, and he noticed the dirty blonde-haired girl sitting beside Jack. Stephanie was affectionately wrapping her arms around the King's shoulders. Jack appeared as if he did not particularly like what she was doing, but he made no move to stop her.

The man spying on Jack quickly hid his face once again when he saw a well-dressed gentleman approaching Jack's table. Fast service was always something one could count on at the Blue-Eyes Mountain, and this day was no exception for Jack and Stephanie.

Before the young 17-year old could open his mouth to speak, Stephanie screamed out their order. "Two Blue-Eyes Mountain specials, please!"

The young waiter blinked rapidly before processing the girl's order. "Yes miss, right away. Is there anything else I can get you? Something to eat, perhaps?"

"Yes, we would like the couple's ice cream sundae special! You know, the one where we both eat out of the same dish!"

The waiter once again blinked, unsure of what the young woman was referring to. "Um, miss, what are you asking for? We have no such item here…"

"What?! You're telling me you guys don't have the couple's ice cream sundae here?! I demand to speak to your manager!"

Jack could sense the waiter holding back his frustration at the foolish woman sitting opposite to him. He commended the boy for showing such restraint. Anyone who crossed paths with this girl would know the true meaning of irritation without a doubt.

Minutes passed before the manager, a woman in her early 30's, appeared before the two. She was noted that the World King was involved, so she was immediately careful with her words when approaching them.

"Ma'am, we don't have this ice cream sundae you're referring to, but we do have a chocolate banana parfait meant for couples called 'two lovers, one cup.' I do hope that will suffice."

Stephanie rolled her eyes obnoxiously, but nodded. "Okay, it'll have to do. Make sure it's extra big!"

"No, please bring two separate parfaits," interrupted Jack. "We aren't a couple."

Both the waiter and the manager kept themselves from laughing when they saw Stephanie's dejected expression. The manager walked away first and the waiter was right behind her. Before he could walk away, however, Stephanie grabbed his arm and yanked him back over to her. She whispered sharply in his ear, "Hey, you see who it is I'm standing with, right? Care to add some extra sugar in our coffee? And ixnay on the charge-ay, capiche?"

The waiter looked quite annoyed, but quickly stopped when he saw Jack watching him. "Y-Yes, miss. I would be happy to."

As the boy walked away, Jack grabbed his arm gently to get his attention. "Please don't let this woman's rude attitude bother you. She suffers from Tourette's Syndrome, so she has a hard time controlling what she says."

The waiter accidentally released a giggle at that comment, but quickly sucked it back in. The young boy couldn't help it. The look on the girl's face just now was priceless.

Jack slipped a rare Duel Monsters card into the kid's front pocket, much to his surprise. "Here's a token of my appreciation."

The boy's eyes widened with admiration as he looked into the King's eyes. "Thank you very much, sir!"

"I'm excited to try French-brewed Blue-Eyes Mountain coffee." Jack flashed the boy a wide grin and a thumbs up. The waiter ran off excitedly to grant to King's wish.

Stephanie squeezed Jack's shoulder hard as she looked quite irritated. "How could you embarrass me like that, Darling? That was rude!"

"What else could possibly describe you?" Jack responded in a bored voice. "Besides, it's your fault for being so rude to the staff here in the first place. Please tell me how someone who's a waitress herself can treat other employees so badly?"

"What're you talking about, Jack?" she retorted. "I always paid extra attention to you when I waited on you."

"That's what the problem was. Now stop acting like an airhead and take your seat. You're attracting attention."

Stephanie did just that, but she gave Jack a sly smile while doing so. "Oh, you'll have many other adjectives for me tonight, honey."

"Don't kid yourself. I thought I told you to be careful what you say about that stuff in public?" The outside section caught his eyes suddenly as he searched for a way to get this ditzy woman away from public view. "How about we sit outside? The sunset's especially beautiful here in Fran-"

Before Jack could finish his sentence, Stephanie was dragging him by the arm toward the outside seats on the balcony. "How about we head outside tonight?! The sunset in France is so beautiful, don't you think?!"

"Were you listening to a word I said or what?" Jack mumbled. As she dragged him, Jack spoke to the other customers staring at them in French, asking them to let the waiter know where they were.

As Stephanie dragged her supposed boyfriend out into the outer section of the café, the man who had been watching them earlier casually rose from his seat. As to not draw too much attention to himself, the man waited a few minutes after the King and his companion were seated outside before following them. Taking a new seat outside a few tables away from the King and Stephanie, he again lifted his newspaper over his face, slowly sipping from the tea cup he brought along with him.

A half-hour passed by and the two were now seated outside. The waiter already brought them their order and got away from the nagging Stephanie as quickly as possible. The sun was setting in the distance, casting an orange glow over their table.

"So then, as I was saying, I think that ribbon would look totally cute in my hair, don't you think? And I saw this totally adorable hat I think we should get you, honey. It'd look sexy on you!"

Stephanie went on and on as Jack's attention began to fade away. Though he always did this when she spoke, it was especially bad this time.

"Jack…? What's wrong? You've been acting strangely all day."

Jack snapped out of his daze and returned her glance. "Sorry. I have a lot of things on my mind today."

"That's to be expected with a schedule like the one you have! I'll text Fred-_chan_ and tell him to start giving you two days off instead of one." Stephanie whipped out her phone and was already accessing Mr. Fred's number. A small picture of him appeared on her screen.

"No, don't." Stephanie canceled the call and looked up at Jack in confusion. "It's not fatigue or stress. It's something else. Something I can't quite put my finger on, but I know it's bothering me."

"You're not making any sense, Jack. Still, why don't you try to explain it to me? That's what I'm here for, you know. You can tell me anything."

"I've just been thinking lately if I've been living up to her wish."

"'Her'…?" Stephanie's eyes narrowed and her tone got much darker.

"Carly once told me about a vision she had for me. She envisioned me as a 'true king', but she never told me exactly what she meant."

Stephanie groaned to herself and grabbed Jack's arm, resting it against her chest. "C'mon, darling. Forget about all that and try to enjoy your day off. You have a big match coming up this weekend, don't you?"

"I can't just forget it. Her vision is what I've been striving toward all these years. I want to return to her after I accomplish it."

Stephanie let go of Jack's arm and moaned loudly. "God, it's always 'Carly this, Carly that' with you! I'm the one standing in front of you, you know! Why can't you just forget about that four-eyes an-" Before she could even finish, Stephanie felt a blow to her body that sent her flying backwards. She tripped over the chair and landed on her butt. She started rubbing her aching behind as she moaned in pain.

Stephanie looked up and saw a menacing look on Jack's face that sent a shiver down her spine. "I've had about enough of you, woman! I've put up with your nonsense all this time and even paid for everything out of mere etiquette! I'm not your boyfriend and I have no intention of ever dating you! You couldn't possibly understand how I feel about her!"

The man spying on the two quickly peered over his newspaper to see what all the commotion was all about. He was a bit surprised when he saw Jack and Carly arguing fiercely for some reason despite being so lovey-dovey (one-sided, of course) just moments before. He flinched slightly as the young woman slammed her hands down onto the black table, rising from her chair.

Stephanie gritted her teeth, fiercely staring down at Jack. "Then what exactly am I to you? Some piss-poor attempt at a Carly replacement?!"

Jack was far past the point of irritation. The veins in his eyes nearly burst open after that comment.

"_You're_ the one who keeps following _me_ around! Just how delusional can you get?!"

Their stalker couldn't make heads-or-tails of what their argument was about, but he continued to watch curiously. He saw Jack lean forward, his arm gripping the woman's arm tightly with his broad hands.

Jack had grabbed Stephanie's arm without intending to, but it was too late for him to take it back now. Stephanie yanked her arm away and drove her open palm straight across the King's face. After the impact, a red mark sat vibrantly on his left cheek.

"Don't touch me! I can tell I'm not wanted here, so I'm going back home! Go screw yourself, you womanizer!"

The stalker couldn't help but look a bit amused by the situation, keeping his head lowered to ensure that no one could see his identity. His smile quickly faded, however, when Stephanie suddenly chucked a shoe at Jack, which the King dodged effortlessly, that nearly hit him in the face. If not for his agile reflexes, the man would have been eating the bottom of its heel. Unfortunately for the man behind him, an expensive looking piece of chocolate fudge cake had that privilege instead. The man wiped his forehead, a bit surprised by how strong the girl's arm was. The bald man behind him began to cry, shouting, "The cake is a lie!" as he stared down at his shoe-covered plate in absolute shock.

The stalker regained his composure and hid behind his newspaper once more, watching the rest of the scene unfold.

As Stephanie stomped out of the restaurant, Jack growled in anger. Just as he was about to pay the bill and leave the shop himself, he saw a group of reporters filming the events that just took place. One of the reporters took down notes. Apparently he was able to speak Japanese.

"Just what are you filming?! Jack Atlas will teach you a lesson with his Atlas Punch!"

The stalker man watched the beating through one corner of his newspaper, his expression now flat as he observed the King's actions.

Jack Atlas drove away on his D-Wheel, leaving behind several shattered cameras and a group of reporters lying limp on the ground. Several bits of paper were torn all around them.

As Jack was driving down the crowded street filled with French speaking citizens, the stranger who had been watching the entire time rose from his seat. He folded the newspaper he was carrying up and stuck it into his pocket, a slight smirk coming to his lips. Keeping his head lowered to avoid being recognized by the reporters who were just regaining consciousness, the man began walking away from his table to where his dark grey D-Wheel was parked in front of the café.

"You won't escape me, Jack Atlas. I promise you that."

* * *

><p>oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo ooooooooOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A suspicious man has his eyes on Jack! What could he be plotting?!<strong>

**To Be Continued in Chapter 2: "The Lone King and the Mysterious D-Wheeler" **

* * *

><p><strong>Credits<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi<strong>

**Editing: Thanks to a-hole, Halo, hearow2, and Dark Raku**

**Characters Appearing From Anime: Jack Atlas, Jin Himuro, Master of Ceremonies, Stephanie, Asuka Tenjoin, Ryo "Kaiser" Marufuji, Aki Izayoi (Mentioned), Carly Nagisa (Mentioned)**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Mr. Fred, Old Man, Kids at Duel Academia, Kaiba Corp CEOS) ZeroSaber39 (Mysterious Stalker)**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi (Jack vs. Himuro)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cards Used in this Chapter (In Order of Appearance):<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Speed World 2<br>Field Spell Card  
>If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:<br>● 4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.  
>● 7: Draw 1 card.<br>● 10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

**Plaguespreader Zombie**  
><strong>DARK<strong>  
><strong>Level 2<strong>  
><strong>ZombieTuner/Effect**  
><strong>400200**  
><strong>Effect: You can return 1 card from your hand to the top of the Deck to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If you do, remove this card from play when it is removed from the field.<strong>

**Genetic Warwolf (TCG: Gene-Warped Warwolf)**  
><strong>EARTH<strong>  
><strong>Level 4<strong>  
><strong>Beast-Warrior<strong>  
><strong>2000100**

**Kumootoko**  
><strong>EARTH<strong>  
><strong>Level 3<strong>  
><strong>Insect<strong>  
><strong>7001400**

**Twin Breaker (TCG: Twin-Sword Marauder)**  
><strong>DARK<strong>  
><strong>Level 4<strong>  
><strong>WarriorEffect**  
><strong>16001000**  
><strong>Effect: Once per turn, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster, it can attack once more. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.<strong>

**XX-Saber Gottoms**  
><strong>EARTH<strong>  
><strong>Level 9<strong>  
><strong>Beast-WarriorSynchro/Effect**  
><strong>31002600**  
><strong>1 Tuner + 1 or more EARTH monsters<strong>  
><strong>You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster to discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand.<strong>

**Tuner Capture**  
><strong>Trap<strong>  
><strong>Activate only when your opponent Synchro Summons a monster. Special Summon 1 Tuner monster used for that Synchro Summon from their Graveyard to your side of the field.<strong>

**Ray of Hope**  
><strong>Trap<strong>  
><strong>Activate only when you would take 1500 or more Battle Damage. Halve that Battle Damage. At the end of this turn's Battle Phase, you can Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand. Its effect(s) is negated.<strong>

**Battle Fader**  
><strong>DARK<strong>  
><strong>Level One<strong>  
><strong>FiendEffect**  
><strong>00**  
><strong>Effect: When your opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect, banish it when it leaves the field.<strong>

**Barrier Resonator**  
><strong>LIGHT<strong>  
><strong>Level 1<strong>  
><strong>FiendTuner/Effect**  
><strong>300800**  
><strong>Effect: During either player's turn, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to select 1 face-up Tuner monster you control. This turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving it.<strong>

**Power Giant**  
><strong>EARTH<strong>  
><strong>Level 6<strong>  
><strong>RockEffect**  
><strong>22000**  
><strong>You can send 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand, and decrease this card's Level by the Level of that monster. If this card attacks or is attacked, until the end of the Damage Step any effect damage you take becomes 0.<strong>

**Crimson Blader**  
><strong>FIRE<strong>  
><strong>Level 8<strong>  
><strong>WarriorSynchro/Effect**  
><strong>28002600**  
><strong>1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters<strong>  
><strong>If this card destroys an opponent's Synchro Monster by battle, your opponent cannot Summon during their next turn.<strong>

**Assault Spirits**  
><strong>Trap<strong>  
><strong>After activation, this card becomes an Equip Card and is equipped to 1 monster you control. Once per turn, if the equipped monster attacks, during the Damage Step you can send 1 monster with 1000 or less ATK from your hand to the Graveyard to increase the equipped monster's ATK by the sent monster's ATK until the End Phase.<strong>

**Synchro Magnet  
>EARTH<br>Level 3  
>MachineTuner/Effect  
>1000600  
>This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. When you Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.<strong>

**Speed Spell – The End of Storm**  
><strong>Speed Spell<strong>  
><strong>Effect: Activate only while you have 10 or more Speed Counters. Destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 damage to each player for each of their destroyed monsters.<strong>

**Drop Off**  
><strong>Trap<strong>  
><strong>This card can only be activated during your opponent's Draw Phase. Your opponent immediately discards from their hand to the Graveyard the card they drew.<strong>

**Speed Spell – High Speed Crash**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Destroy 1 card you control and 1 other card on the field.**


	2. The Lone King & the Mysterious D-Wheeler

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 2: "The Lone King and the Mysterious D-Wheeler"**

* * *

><p>After his pseudo-date with Stephanie ended horribly, Jack Atlas drove off down the busy street of Paris in a fury. Not only did Stephanie humiliate him in front of all those people, but that reporter who could speak Japanese heard the entire conversation. This was one scandal the King did not need right now! Despite his irritation, Jack took a deep breath and kept his cool, headed nowhere in particular. He just wanted to blow off some steam by burning gas down the beautiful streets of Paris, France.<p>

Back at the café, the man who had been watching the entire scene unfold put his newspaper away and watched the King disappear around a corner in the distance. "You won't get away from me, Jack Atlas," he said to himself with a slight smirk across his lips. "I promise you that."

The man lifted up his head after keeping it lowered the entire time to avoid being seen. With the reporters gone and Jack no longer at the scene, he no longer cared if the random civilians saw his face. As the light of the setting sun illuminated him, his features became noticeable. He was a middle-aged man, still youthful in appearance at age 37. His black hair ended just above his ears, and his hair was neatly combed back. A scar sat noticeably across his left eye, sort of a mismatch against his deep dark blue eyes. The scar gave him a certain roughness to his appearance despite his rather well-groomed appearance. In addition to that, he was dressed in slightly battered jacket and jeans. He finally made his way over to his dark grey D-Wheel, its rough and jagged ends matching his demeanor quite a bit. There were green and blue stripes painted over the front and side of the device.

As the man turned his head toward the direction Jack drove off in, he was oblivious to the fact that Stephanie was storming back on the scene right behind him. Raged and out of it as the girl was, she was not paying attention to her surroundings. Before either of them realized, they collided right into one another. The man received a face full of Stephanie's cleavage as he struggled to push her off of him.

"Watch where you're going," the man snapped, now on the hard cement ground.

"Likewise, pal!" the girl grunted, pulling herself back up. As she got to her feet, Stephanie stopped suddenly, eyeing the man oddly. "You speak Japanese?"

The stranger ignored her, raising himself up off the ground. He turned his gaze away from the young woman to where Jack had just turned the corner only minutes ago.

"Hey, what are you doing here in France?" Stephanie asked, despite his annoyance.

The man once again ignored her. He looked at his watch and cursed under his breath.

Stephanie puffed her cheeks angrily and grabbed the man's arm. "Hey, mister! Why won't you answer me? I'm asking you a question!"

Finally getting fed up with her, the stranger shot her a dark glare. "That's none of your concern. Leave me be. I'm busy."

Stephanie stared back hard at him, eyeing his features. After a moment, her face blushed slightly.

"You're kind of cute. Okay! I decided I'll accompany you for a while."

"What?" the man replied flatly, a blank stare glued to his face.

"I said I'm allowing you to go on a date with me. You should be happy!"

The girl slapped him on the arm playfully, much to his irritation.

The stranger's expression remained flat as he glared back at her. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"What's that supposed to mean?! I'm being nice and letting you go out with me! Be a little more grateful!"

"Listen, women," the man growled, averting his eyes in disgust while placing his hand over his hip. "I don't have the time for your ridiculous antics." The man shoved her away from him gently with his forearm. "I'm a very busy man, and you're holding me up." He stopped and looked her in the eyes momentarily, recognizing her as the woman who was with Jack. "Besides, aren't you already dating someone?"

Stephanie scoffed loudly, placing both her hands on her hips. "I don't even remember that man! So c'mon, please go out with me!"

"Why should I go out with you? I don't even know your name. Nor do you know mine."

"I'm Stephanie!" she stated proudly, placing her hand over her chest. Stephanie Mayumi! I'm half English, half Japanese!"

"I don't care about that! I told you I'm busy!" As he tried to walk away, he was pulled back by Stephanie. She clung to his arm defiantly.

Stephanie began sobbing loudly, tightening her grip on his arm. "Are you gonna shove me aside too?! Just talk to me for a bit, and I promise to leave you alone."

The man growled, noticing a large group of bystanders gathering around them. Many of them pointed, and some of them had disgusted looks on their faces as they glared at him.

The stranger gritted his teeth. "Shit, now these people have completely misunderstood the situation. I hope you're happy."

Stephanie continued to cry, clinging to his arm. Her tears began to wet his sleeve. The man rolled his eyes, realizing Jack was long gone by now. Clicking his tongue sharply, he yanked Stephanie away from the on looking crowd.

"God, you're such a pest. You just want someone to talk to, is that it? I saw what happened with Jack Atlas earlier."

Between tears, Stephanie looked into the man's eyes and nodded slowly.

"And you're feeling depressed and frustrated, right?"

She nodded again.

"One hour."

Stephanie gave the stranger a confused look as he lifted his finger.

"I'll accompany you for one hour if you promise to keep your mouth shut and stop making a scene. Feel free to get it all off your chest."

A smile slowly appeared on the girl's face. "Thank you!"

The man looked at the girl and sighed loudly, placing his hand over his forehead. She stopped him gently with her arm. "Can you hold on for a moment?"

"What is it this time?"

"I left something at the table. Please don't run away on me."

"I won't, so just hurry it up," the man said in exasperation.

Stephanie smiled again and ran over to the tables in Blue-Eyes Mountain. She hopped over one of the still unconscious news reporters, who received the Jack Atlas treatment, and yanked her shoe out of the crying man's cake. She apologized and gave the man some money before she ran back to where the stranger she met by chance waited impatiently. The old man stared at the Japanese yen in his hand, unsure of what to do with it.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack lost track of time as he sped down the roads of France. He had neither destination nor motive. He simply let out all of his pent up emotions, letting the wind carry all of it as far away as possible. He even ignored the cries of his fans along the side of the road.<p>

What was the matter with him? Was this how a king who remained undefeated for ten years is supposed to feel? Was it boredom? The King couldn't help but feel that he was yelling at himself more than at Stephanie. Despite the fact that Jack announced his undying love for Carly Nagisa during the war with the Dark Signers, her memory was erased after the fact. He had the opportunity to say those same words again, but he wasn't able to do so. Even to this day, he wasn't sure why he couldn't bring himself to tell her his feelings again.

When Jack left Carly behind on the day he left his home, Neo Domino City, he swore to himself that he would return and confess his feelings again after he made himself into the "true king" she wanted him to become. Even after so many years, Carly's words resonated strongly within his mind.

_"I have no doubt that you'll become a true king everyone can admire someday, Jack. The old Jack Atlas died in that battle with Yusei. It's time for you to start living as the new Jack Atlas."_

An image of Jack's greatest rival, Yusei Fudo, flashed in the back of his mind. Just like before, Jack couldn't help but remember the first defeat Yusei handed him back at the Fortune Cup Duel Monsters tournament. During the last Duel he had with his rival, Jack was once again defeated after a fierce back-and-forth match. Despite being comfortable with his loss at the time and making it big over the years, he never truly felt satisfied for reasons unknown to even himself.

Jack pulled out a Duel Monsters card from the pouch slung on his side. The card named Red Demon's Dragon had the image of a red and black dragon painted on it. It was the ace card Jack used to use in all of his matches before he decided to not use it anymore. To him, the card represented the bond he shared with his former teammates. Whenever he used it, he immediately thought of them. His goal was to become World King on his own, so he did not want to think about those he began to subconsciously rely on every single time he played the card.

Nothing had changed, even now. As Jack stared into the pastel-colored eyes of the painted red demon dragon, he couldn't help but recall something Yusei Fudo said to Team 5D's during their final match.

_"I want to be the bond that closes the gaps between our hearts, just like the Planetary Particle. That's why we don't need to be confused! We'll stand as one, and we'll be able to move as one!"_

_"Then, stand I shall!"_ Jack recalled himself responding. _"I'll move into the world as King!"_

Jack asked himself why he was thinking about such useless words at a time like this. Thinking back to his conversation with his manager the other day, Jack realized why he was thinking about Yusei again. His damn manager just had to keep harping on him about the same thing.

_"Actually, my King, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."_ Jack recalled Mr. Fred's words from two days ago.

_"What?"_

_"It's been nearly 10 years since you've become World King. I was thinking it was about time to invite… _him_ for a match."_

_"Yusei Fudo, you mean?"_

_"Yes. It would most certainly boost your popularity if you tested your ever growing strength against the legendary Duelist of Neo Domino City, currently one of history's strongest Duelists after Yugi Mutou and Judai Yuki. And especially so if you won, Mr. Atlas."_

_"I've thought about it myself, but I'll be frank. I don't feel I'm ready to face him again."_

Jack recalled the puzzled expression on his manager's face as he said this.

_"I am quite honestly surprised, King. I thought you would jump at the chance to challenge your rival again. Don't you have a desire to settle the score with him and defeat him after all these years of losing?"_

_"No, that's not it. Actually, I feel I'll see him and the others again in the near future. I'm waiting for that time to come before I act on my inner desires."_

Indeed, Jack felt an indescribable feeling as he grasped the card engraved with countless memories of his past in hand. Though he couldn't put those feelings into words, he felt as though his card was speaking through his soul, trying to tell him something. What that was, he wasn't entirely sure. He felt he would learn the answer soon enough.

With thoughts of his past lingering, Jack continued to drive into the twilight hovering high above in the distant horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, Stephanie rode with the man she met at the café, sitting behind him on his D-Wheel. She had her arms wrapped around him tightly.<p>

"So what's your name?" Stephanie called out over the sound of the engine.

"It's Kyoji."

"And your given name?"

"Yukio."

"Okay, Yukio-_chan_!"

Yukio had a disgusted look on his face. "Don't call people by their first names when you barely know them."

"It's okay, because I'm half English."

"Don't use that as an excuse. You probably don't even speak English."

"I love you!" Stephanie said in her Engrish accent.

"Random phrases don't count." Yukio grew silent for a moment before changing his tone slightly. "So what were you and Jack Atlas fighting about?"

Stephanie turned her head away in anger. "He's such a jerk! He won't give me any attention just because he's in love with another girl."

"Do you even realize what you're saying? Just how selfish can you be?"

"But he hasn't even confessed his feelings to the girl, so I have every right to intervene!" Yukio peered at Stephanie's expression through his side view mirror, slightly disturbed by how confident she looked while saying something like that. "Say," she continued, "I'm sure someone like you has loved before. Maybe you can give me pointers."

"You seem to be gravely mistaken," Yukio said grimly.

"What? You've never loved before?" Stephanie eyed him curiously through his mirror.

"That's none of your business."

Stephanie seemed dissatisfied, but her attention was suddenly averted by a nearby restaurant.

"Say, wanna get something to eat?"

"Don't misunderstand. This isn't some kind of date," Yukio grunted, looking very annoyed by this point.

"I know. We're just friends," she replied, smiling brightly.

Yukio eyed her cautiously through his mirror. "Friends? We aren't even acquaintances."

Stephanie returned his gaze curiously. "If we're not friends, why are you doing all this for me?"

Yukio's eye twitched violently as he found himself unable to answer her question.

"_How irritating! What a conniving woman!"_ he thought angrily.

After some more driving and a one-sided conversation, Yukio stopped his D-Wheel along the side of a dark road.

"Okay, you've had your fun. I promised you one hour, and one hour is up. This is where we part ways." Yukio raised his arm and motioned with his arm in a shooing fashion.

Stephanie stared at the man as if he had three heads. "What is it? Do you have to go to the bathroom or something? Did the food not mix well with your stomach? I told you not to order that curry."

"Are you stupid? I'm trying to be polite here, but you've left me no other choice. Get the hell off my D-Wheel."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes as she observed her surroundings. "You're gonna let a defenseless woman off in the middle of such a dangerous area? How can you be so heartless?"

Yukio looked around and took notice of the shady area and the scummy-looking people inhabiting it. Some of the men had various drugs out in front of them, while others were exchanging money and gambling. Yukio grew frustrated and slammed his fists on top of his D-Wheel.

"Fine, I'll take you wherever you want to go if you promise to never bother me again."

"You're so kind!" Stephanie gripped his shoulders affectionately as he let out a defeated sigh.

"Stop that," Yukio said, pushing her arms off of him. "Where do you want to go?"

"The airport. I'm going back to Japan."

Yukio raised an eyebrow. "So am I, actually. Fine, I'll take you to the airport. The moment we get there, we're parting ways. Got it?"

"Got it!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>An hour later, Yukio stopped his D-Wheel outside the front doors of the Charles De Gaulle Airport in Paris.<p>

"Okay, now get lost," Yukio said in a commanding tone.

Unlike before, Stephanie stepped off willingly. She turned back to the man and smiled. "So I guess this is goodbye, huh? Thanks for keeping me company. I feel a lot better now." Stephanie kissed Yukio's cheek and slipped a piece of paper into the front pocket of his jacket. The man's face reddened briefly, but he quickly brushed the action off with a clearing of his throat.

Unable to process the situation, Yukio stared back up at the woman with blank eyes. "What is this supposed to be?"

"Call me when you get back home," she giggled, smiling cutely. She then ran through the front doors of the airport.

Yukio rubbed his cheek for a moment before stopping himself. He scoffed and started his D-Wheel back up.

"As if."

Yukio drove toward the shipment center to have his D-Wheel shipped back to Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Around three hours later, Yukio managed to purchase a last minute ticket and get his D-Wheel shipped to his house. Not long after, he boarded the plane, his small bag hung over his shoulder.<p>

Yukio observed the surrounding passengers carefully as he walked down the isle of the plane. No one in particular stood out as presenting any sort of threat, so Yukio's nerves calmed a bit. One would not expect any sort of threat from the hairy old man and wrinkly old woman assigned to the same section of the plane as him. Yukio took his seat, avoiding eye contact with the family of two parents and two boys sitting in the seats behind his own. Yukio's seat was located toward the very back of the plane, one of the window seats in Row K.

Yukio immediately buried his eyes in a book, avoiding eye contact with the nosey old couple sitting horizontally opposite to his seat on the opposite wing-side of the plane. The plane quickly set for its course, Yukio feeling the pressure in his ears as his flight took to the sky. Not long into the flight, Yukio's attention was focused entirely on his book when he suddenly felt someone sit beside him. It was a familiar presence. He slowly raised his eyes and nearly fumed when he saw Stephanie grinning widely beside him.

"You…! You followed me again!" Yukio's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he waved his arm around, letting his book fall onto his lap in the process.

"Wrong!" Stephanie made a cute 'incorrect' gesture with her arms, forming in X in front of her chest. "We just happened to be on the same plane and I just happened to be sitting in the same row as you."

"There's no way! Where do you live?"

"Neo Domino City."

Yukio growled and snatched her boarding pass from her. He skimmed it over and began to sweat a bit as he confirmed her seat with his own eyes. "This isn't possible. Out of all the seats, we ended up sitting together?"

"You don't believe in destiny?" Stephanie giggled and clutched his arm. He stared at the woman in horror, listening to the pilot tell the passengers that they had a five hour flight ahead of them.

"What a terrible twist of fate," he grumbled, letting his head hit the back of his chair.

After parting with the girl outside of the airport, Yukio was absolutely positive that would be the last time he ever laid eyes on the woman. Presently, Yukio could kick himself just thinking about how wrong he turned out to be.

"How come you're just getting to your seat now?" Yukio finally asked, coming out of his self-imposed trance. "We've been in the air for ten minutes already," he mumbled, not even looking the young woman in her eyes. Stephanie, rather carefree and uninterested, fiddled her fingers in a bored fashion as she responded, "Yeah, I had a hard time finding Row K. I can't believe our seats are all the way here in back of the plane. Don't you think it's a bit cold? Maybe I should get one of the attendants to turn it down?"

Yukio rolled his eyes, wondering how this woman could possibly be so dense. "First of all," he started, "how the hell could you possibly get confused? The seats are ordered in alphabetical order." Stephanie made an "Ah!" sound as Yukio continued. "Plus, there's no way the attendant would turn down the air conditioner for you per-"

Too late.

"Hey, you!" Stephanie called over to a young man dressed in a fancy suit and apron. "It's cold over here! Can you turn down the AC?!" Yukio slapped his hand against his forehead as Stephanie stirred up a scene, only to be told exactly what Yukio was about to finish saying; the air is set and can't be turned down for just one person. They instead gave her a blanket.

About 30 minutes passed, and Stephanie finally closed her mouth. Yukio again returned to his book, frustrated that he had to waste time finding where he left off in the thick pages. After finding his place, Yukio carried on in his own world, ignoring the ditzy woman sitting beside him. Stephanie was facing Yukio with her elbows propped up on the arm rest and her head resting against her hand while this went on, staring at him in silence. After a while, Yukio became aware of this and did his best to ignore her. She was obviously bored and she occasionally poked his cheek with the index finger of her free hand. Yukio grew slightly annoyed, but he kept trying to ignore her, telling himself that if he acknowledged her it would be more of a headache than ignoring her.

Stephanie eventually lost interest in her finger prodding and decided to try a different approach. She tried tracing her finger along the scar on his face, directly under his left eye. Unlike her previous actions, this got an immediate reaction. Yukio let his book drop yet again, leaned forward in a swift motion, and quickly grabbed her hand in a tight grip. Stephanie was slightly startled by his agility, not pegging his somewhat slim appearance for such an athletic type. Yukio seemed mildly flustered at what was essentially having his face stroked, but Stephanie didn't particularly seem to notice just how flustered he really was.

After a while, Stephanie gave a gasp when Yukio caught her arm with a swift swipe of his hand. "Don't do that," he growled in a deep voice, obviously ticked off. Still oblivious to his discomfort, Stephanie could only offer up her usual confused blinking. "Why?"

Yukio turned his gaze to the back of the seat in front of him as he let go of the girl's arm. "It's annoying."

"I'm bored," Stephanie whined. "Talk to me and I'll stop." Yukio, his scowl still plastered to his face, eyed the woman through the corner of his eyes.

"What do we have to talk about?"

Stephanie placed her hand over her chin, lost in thought. "Do you really need to have a reason?" she pondered aloud. "You just talk about something."

Yukio heaved a soft sigh, not taking his eyes off the leather of the plane seat. "I don't like pointless banter." Stephanie responded with a girly moan, not particularly satisfied with his answer. "Why's that?"

Yukio finally turned to look her in the eyes, his frown not leaving him. "Because it's-"

Yukio's voice cut short when he came to the irritating realization that he had been tricked by the cunning woman. Here he was going on about refusing to take part in pointless dialogue when he was doing just that. He couldn't help but curse her for being so persistent.

After a long moment where the two shared an awkward meeting of their eyes, Yukio shrugged her off and picked his fallen book back up. Not intending to even finish the sentence he started moments earlier, Yukio's eyes headed for the words on the pages of his open book. He didn't even bother to find his place this time. He just read the first line he laid eyes on. Stephanie didn't take long to realize his intentions, but she was yet to be deterred. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Stephanie wrapped her arms around his and leaned in close enough so that her breath was blowing on the man's neck. As if she was attempting to see what he was reading, Stephanie lowered her head so the flesh of her cheeks barely touched his. He was seemingly bothered by the close proximity, and Yukio quickly pulled back from her as close to the window as he could possibly get.

"Now what are you doing!?" Yukio's attempt to place distance in between the two failed miserably when Stephanie slid in her chair so she was near once again.

"What are you reading?" she asked in her cutest sounding voice, pissing him off even more.

"Nothing you would care about," Yukio snapped, his head grinding into the plane window as if he could somehow slip through it.

Stephanie ignored his comment and used her hand to tilt the book just enough to see the title. It appeared to be a catalogue of sorts with information on Duel Monsters strategies and cards. "Duel Monsters?" she asked out loud, eyeing him curiously.

Yukio growled and tugged the book back so he could see the page he was reading again. "Yes," he said, his tone rising as he became increasingly heated, "and if you don't mind, I'm trying to memorize them." Yukio waved his hand to shoo the girl away.

"Oh yeah," Stephanie said thoughtfully, not taking his hint and maintaining her close vicinity. "I guess that was a D-Wheel we were riding on." Yukio shook his head, feeling yet another headache approaching. "You just figured that out?"

Stephanie's smiled faded, his comment obviously not sitting well with her. "I knew what it was! I just didn't think about it at the time." Yukio scoffed, his back flat against the wall as he attempted to move backward in the awkward position he was sitting in. "And that's different?"

"Yes! Don't try to make it sound like I'm stupid!" Stephanie waved her arms around wildly as she spoke, a somewhat amusing charm to her heated state. "Not knowing something is something is different from knowing something is something and not thinking about it!"

Yukio raised both of his eyes as if he just heard an alien language. "...What? Do you even listen to yourself?"

"What's that mean?"

"It means- Wait, why am I even talking to you!?"

As if she was making a serious attempt to ponder the question, Stephanie tapped her finger against her noggin and looked up toward the plane's ceiling only a few feet above. "Because I'm a charming, pretty girl and you can't help yourself?"

Stephanie then hugged Yukio's arm tighter. Yukio just stared at her for a while before rubbing his forehead in a tired fashion. "What did I do to deserve this...?" he mumbled before attempting to get more serious with the young woman. "Okay, look, I'm tired of playing with you. I've kept you company and talked to you _way_ more than I _ever_ wanted. So let go of me and leave me alone. I'm not interested in playing games with some fickle woman."

"Fickle?" Stephanie immediately went on the defensive, maintaining her grip on the man's arm as she leaned right into his face. "I'll have you know that I'm a very faithful woman. Jack has been the only man I've had any interest in for over ten years! And there have been plenty of men who have been interested in me!"

"Until they got to know you I bet."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying being cute doesn't make up for your personality flaws. You're childish, pushy, selfish, and you don't listen to-" Yukio paused when he noticed a sly smirk appearing on Stephanie's lips. "What's that look for?"

Stephanie gave a girly giggle, placing her hands above her mouth excitedly. "You think I'm cute," she whined, almost sounding like a fangirl of sorts. Yukio grew flustered at this point, placing his hand on the same arm she had clamped to his own. "See, you don't listen! I also said you're childish, pushy, and selfish!"

"But you're not denying you think I'm cute."

"And you call this being faithful? You're on a plane clinging to some guy you just randomly met on the street a few hours ago!" Yukio proceeded to tug on Stephanie's arm as he spoke to show emphasis.

Now it was Stephanie's turn to get a bit flustered as she finally let go of her prey. "Th-that was an unusual circumstance! I told you I needed to talk to someone and what are the chances of just randomly running into someone who speaks Japanese in Paris!?" Stephanie lowered her brow and returned her hand to his arm, returning the tug even harder. "This is just a simple sign of affection, like hand holding."

"If this is simple affection you show a person you just met, do I even want to know what you consider intimate?"

"Don't make me out to be some easy woman! Maybe you're the one attracted to me, since you have these wild ideas in your head, ever think of that?"

"Then explain this!" Yukio reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper Stephanie had given to him earlier. Stephanie grew increasingly flustered as her own voice rang in her ears.

"_Call me when you get back home."_

Yukio looked somewhat satisfied as he finally drove the conniving woman into a corner, noting her cheeks turning rosy red. "Uhh..." Stephanie started stammering as she attempted a response, finding it suddenly difficult to look the man in the eyes. "I, uh... W-why don't you explain why you still have it?" The situation reversed itself in a split second, Yukio beginning to turn red in the face himself. "I-" Yukio's voice faded, replaced by a low growl from deep down in his throat. His growl became a sharp, angry roar, and he ripped the paper in two halves and tossed it into the air for good measure. "I don't!"

Stephanie's eyes widened, her pink cheeks turning crimson red with a flare of anger. "Now who's being childish!?"

"I don't want to hear that from _you_!"

"Just admit it! You're attracted to me!"

Yukio's nose scrunched up in absolute disgust at the woman's demanding tone. "_What_!?"

"Admit it!"

"You know-"

Yukio stopped midsentence when he suddenly became aware of his current surroundings. It was as if he was lost in his own world with just Stephanie for some time, but he suddenly took notice of several pairs of eyes gawking in his direction. Yukio started to rub the top of his nose in embarrassment, recalling that this was a plane and everything that just occurred was witnessed by countless of strangers. The man who was sitting on the aisle seat opposite to Stephanie gave Yukio a pleading look, obviously disrupted by the constant bickering.

"Excuse me. Could you two please…quiet down a bit?"

Yukio suddenly adapted a "screw it all" attitude, shooting a glare toward the man that sent a chill down his spine. "_Screw it indeed"_, Yukio thought. Why should he care what these people thought of him? He'd never see any of them again after this flight anyhow. As he lowered his glare back to Stephanie, Yukio realized he didn't want to back down to this stubborn woman.

"It's just," the man stuttered, "I have a very important meeting ahead of me, and I'm trying to-"

"Shut up!" The man jumped in his seat, startled by the dual shout from both Yukio and Stephanie simultaneously.

As if nothing had even happened, Yukio and Stephanie glared back at each other and picked up where they left off.

"Jack Atlas was right!" Yukio shouted, narrowing his eyes. "You're delusional!"

The comment obviously struck a wrong nerve as Stephanie recalled something Jack had said to her that infuriated her.

"You're_ the one who keeps following _me_ around! Just how delusional can you get?!"_

Stephanie went completely silent for a few seconds as Jack's comment flashed in her mind. After a long pause, the woman's eyebrows lowered so she could shoot Yukio a dark glare. "Take that back..." Yukio, a bit surprised by the serious tone in the woman's expression, found himself at a loss of words temporarily. After gaining his voice back, he shot back furiously.

"Why shou-" Yukio was stopped short as Stephanie reached over and grabbed both of his cheeks with her hands. Yukio gave a series of muffled cries as his flesh was pulled and tugged viciously, his saliva splashing out involuntarily. "Take it back now!" Stephanie screamed in a whiny voice, shaking his head like a toy rattle.

"What are you, four years old!?" Yukio managed in between tugs as he made an emergency escape toward his safe spot; namely, the window that he pretended was a safe spot. This, of course, was futile effort on his part. Like a wild chimpanzee, Stephanie climbed up over the armrest and climbed right into Yukio's lap to continue the assault. Yukio struggled with her a bit more before finally grabbing her hands, pressing his thumbs on the area between her thumb and index fingers, allowing him to easily pull her hands off his face.

"What is _wrong_ with you!?" Yukio stopped short when he noticed the expression on Stephanie's face, her quivering lip and snotty nose giving off the impression that she was genuinely upset. Yukio found himself suddenly feeling guilty, realizing his words were a bit too much, even for his blunt personality. He let go of her hand and turned toward the dark clouds outside the plane's window.

"Okay... I'm sorry," he said quietly, almost in a whisper. Stephanie heaved a long sigh before slumping against him for a few moments. A minute or so passed before Stephanie spoke up. As the two quieted down, the eyes that had been watching them finally returned to their own business.

When the realization of her actions came to light in Stephanie's attempt to calm herself, she grew increasingly embarrassed by her actions. Yukio noticed through the corner of his eye that Stephanie had calmed considerably, a light coat of red coming to her cheeks. He realized that even this crazy woman had some sense of humility when she took a moment to calm herself.

"Okay…" Stephanie started, her voice hushed and repressed. "So for now, let's just agree there might be a tiny mutual attraction here and leave it at that?" Yukio glared at her, still through the corner of his eyes, and seemed irritated at the thought. "...How about we don't?" Upon receiving another long, drawn out stare down from the woman, Yukio gave in and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Maybe a very, very... VERY tiny bit, but that's as much as you're getting!"

This seemed to please Stephanie, at least for the moment. Yukio sighed, feeling all the energy exiting his body. He couldn't figure out for the life of him how this petite woman managed to drain him so much. After another long pause, Yukio turned and looked at Stephanie from her waist up, attempting to hint at her that she was still crammed in his seat with him. When she didn't take the hint, Yukio pointed it out to her. "Now get back in your chair."

Upon realizing the fact, Stephanie made quick effort to move back to her seat. As she moved, she felt a shot of pain shoot up her leg that caused her to wince. She glanced back and noticed her leg was bent at the knee and jammed down against the arm rest, leaving her with no room to move.

"Uh-oh..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm stuck."

"You're what!?" Yukio made an effort of his own to move, but his leg brushed up against Stephanie's and pushed her deeper into the crack. "Ow, ow, ow, stop moving, that hurts!"

Yukio's jaw dropped, his hand slapping against his forehead in a bewildered fashion. "Well that's just great. Was your little tantrum worth it?"

"Shut up! Can't you slide back further!?" Stephanie attempted to slide over so her body was pushing against Yukio. The man grunted as her head gutted him in the process. "No, I can't," he muttered. "I'm against the window!"

Yes, no matter how much he wanted to, he could not pass through the window to escape this insanity!

"Well think of something!" Stephanie demanded through clenched teeth and moans.

"Fine! Just give me a minute." Yukio tried to think, but he started to become more aware of the fact that Stephanie was pressed up against him, making things difficult. Eventually Stephanie spoke up when it was obvious he was not going to be of any help here. "I have an idea. Hug me."

"What!?"

"Hug me, so I can get more room to get my leg free." The worst part to Yukio was the expression on her face, dead serious and lips closed tight, that made it seem like she had just discovered a cure for cancer or something; an expression one makes when deducing something brilliant.

"Hug me, so I can get more room to get my leg free," she continued in her explanation as if it was rocket science. Yukio, growing flustered yet again, turned away from her eyes uncomfortably. "I... can't you think of something else?"

"What's wrong? Just do it."

Yukio turned his gaze to the wall, once again wishing he could just slip through it. After a long pause, knowing this woman would never give in, Yukio threw his arms up in defeat. "Okay, fine!"

Yukio leaned forward, bringing his raised arms down past the woman's shoulders, being extra careful to avoid making contact with her…womanly assets. When his arms were wrapped around Stephanie's waist, he quickly loosened his grip to avoid touching her as much as possible.

"Tighter."

Yukio gritted his teeth, not liking the woman's tone one bit. Still, he knew the only way to end this disaster was to get her back into her seat as quickly as possible. Yukio did as she said and increased his grip around her waist, feeling her back press against his chest in the process.

"Tighter! I'm not gonna break."

Yukio hugged her as tight as he possibly could, his own chest grinding into her back all throughout. This finally gave Stephanie enough room to wiggle her leg out of its entrapment. Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief, wiggling her foot up over the arm rest—over Yukio's leg—so it was again resting against the floor where it belonged. "Alright, I'm free."

Yukio heaved a sigh of relief. "Good, now-"

"Wait, wait, wait!"

"Now what!?"

Stephanie gave Yukio a cute smile before laying her head back into his chest. "I wanna stay like this a bit."

"Will you-"

Yukio was cut off by a female's voice coming from across the seats. It was a flight attendant staring over at the two sternly. "Excuse me, sir, could you and your girlfriend please try to show some... restraint? You're bothering the other passengers. Plus having both of you in the same seat is a safety issue."

Yukio looked down at Stephanie, who he still had his arms wrapped around. Stephanie smiled up at him playfully, blinking her eyes rapidly. "Yeah Honey, control yourself."

Yukio glared at her agitatedly as an awkward silence befell the entire plane, every single passenger watching a man caress a girl in public view for all to see.

And so Yukio's plane ride from Hell continued for few hours before the plane finally landed safely in Neo Domino City, Japan. The second he was able to pry himself away from the woman, he hid in the men's room of the airport for 20 minutes, hoping she would no longer be there when he finally came out.

He was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The familiar cry of the Master of Ceremonies echoed through the Riding Duel stadium of London, England. MC was dressed in his usual red disco outfit as he prepared to host another Duel Monsters match.<p>

"_Everybody, listen!"_

Jack Atlas was back in his white and purple Riding Suit as he once again stood by his D-Wheel. He grasped his helmet and absorbed the sounds of the crowd as he so often did before his matches. The King looked up at his surroundings. Aside from the usual dome shape of the white stadium, there was a notable English flag hung high in the center.

"_I, Master of Ceremonies,"_ MC continued, _"am here to bring you a Duel that will shape the history of Riding Duels as we know it!"_

Just as MC was about to continue, a higher pitched voice interrupted him.

"_Yes, for I, Master of Parties, am about to declare the release of a new card!"_

Master of Ceremonies narrowed his eyes and cocked his head toward the shorter gentleman standing beside him. He also had a unique hair style, but unlike the giant pompadour MC had, the Master of Parties sported a black, fluffy afro.

"_Master of Parties, I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me when I'm in the middle of a broadcast!"_

"_I am trying to gain experience, Father! Don't yell at me!"_

"_Fine, I'll let you announce this information, but the match is mine!"_

_"Okay!"_ the Master of Parties sung out in a chirpy voice. _"Here and now, I, Master of Parties, MP for short, am announcing the release of the new and improved Speed World, Final Speed World!"_

With this major announcement, the crowd cheered uncontrollably.

_"This impressive card combines properties of the original Speed World with the more recent Speed World 2 along with new effects that will bring Riding Duels to the next level of advanced game play! And those effects-"_

MP was cut off by his father before he could continue.

_"…will be introduced one by one as you watch the coming Duels!"_ MC continued in place of his son.

_"Father, I told you not to interrupt me!"_

"_Listen, my son,"_ MC said, eying the younger man seriously. _"You must never reveal all the facts in the beginning of a broadcast. You must build excitement and anticipation by revealing pieces of information bit by bit. Remember that now, boy!"_

MP turned his head away, obviously not liking his father lecturing him over the public broadcast.

Jack tuned out the two broadcasters and focused on positioning himself at the start line of the central track. He dragged his Wheel of Fortune along the dirt, leaving a long trail behind him. One thing did catch his attention, however, and that was the mention of the upgraded Speed World Field Magic card. In Riding Duels, Speed World acts as the central core for any Riding Duelist. One could turn a match in their favor by utilizing the various effects. Speed World 2 had a number of different effects as it was, so Jack pondered how it could possibly be any more advanced. But Mr. Fred hadn't told him anything about this. As usual, he left out all the details!

Jack looked up toward his opponent, who was also making his way onto the track. He stared into an all-too-familiar face, one he had the pleasure of seeing far too often. He was Mukuro Enjo, noted to be one of the most persistent Riding Duelists in the history of the game. Persistence, Jack thought, was an understatement. If there was someone to represent the meaning of never giving up, Enjo would be that someone.

Enjo rode a black D-Wheel with a flame design painted on the outside that complimented his spiky red-orange hair. He was garbed in his traditional outfit fans knew very well. This consisted of a black fire-pattern jacket over an orange T-shirt. He had noticeably sharp spike cuffs attached to the shoulder area of his jacket as well as a skull-shaped necklace hanging around his neck. His outfit was complete with his matching black pants and black, pointed shoes. His eyes were hidden by the dark sunglasses he always wore in public.

Enjo let out a piercing cry while releasing a blank shot from his unloaded gun. This was something Jack noticed him doing frequently, though he had no idea why it was allowed. Firing a gun of any kind, even a blank, would normally be frowned upon by police. The power of fame was incredible indeed.

_"There he is!"_ Master of Ceremonies shouted through the speaker system. _"The King's greatest rival, Mukuro Enjo!" _

_"299 losses, 0 wins!"_ Master of Parties tossed in his five cents.

Jack couldn't help but look a little surprised by those statistics. He had so many matches that he didn't bother to keep track of such trivial things, but 299 was far beyond persistence. It was almost unthinkable to the King that he squared off against this man so many times.

"Heh, always with the useless scores." Enjo sneered at the announcers before facing the crowd of onlookers. "But no matter. I declare today, here and now, in my 300th match with the King! That yours truly, Mukuro Enjo, will be victorious!"

Enjo successfully stirred up the audience. The cheers emitting from the stadium were louder than ever. It was truly fascinating how much support a man who lost so often could muster.

"King, today is the day I rip you from your throne!"

Jack flashed a disapproving frown toward his rival who pointed his finger straight at him. "Hmph! You'll have to train for another 200 years before you can even think of defeating me, Enjo!"

_"Now, King and Challenger,"_ MC shouted, _"get into your starting positions!"_

The two Riding Duelists drove toward the start line of the track, revving their engines loudly.

Enjo showed Jack a toothy grin while he confidently shuffled his deck of cards. "My deck's the greatest today! You don't stand a chance, Atlas! Yahoo!"

Jack showed no reaction and focused on shuffling his own deck. MC began reciting his usual banter as the two prepared themselves.

_"How will you deal with this fearless challenger's stand, King? Make sure all eyes are on this fateful showdown! The time's come to cast some magic on the field! King and Challenger, set the Field Magic, Final Speed World, on!"_

In response, both Duelists' D-Wheels began to undergo an automatic transformation. Their Duel Disks were locked into place. As each player inserted his deck into the appropriate area, one of the field aids walked over to them and handed them a card. Jack lifted the card and saw the words "Final Speed World" written on the top in English, with Japanese katakana written in small print above it to indicate a foreign word.

Neither Duelist had the time to sit and read the card, nor did anyone attending expect them to. After all, a match at such a high level would be all the more exciting with added pressure and unfamiliarity. As Jack expected, each player would slowly learn the rules of this new card through trial and error. Such risks were befitting of the King.

_"Duel Mode – on."_

The electronic voice indicated the start of an official Riding Duel, meaning all ordinary Dueling rules were thrown out the window.

MP picked up where his father left off.

_"The field has been dominated by Final Speed World! That means magic other than a Speed Spell can't be activated! Any player doing so will take 2000 points of damage!"_

_"Speed Spells, the greatest characteristic of Riding Duels,"_ MC continued, _"are Magic Cards that can only be activated on a field with Final Speed World cast on it! Their activation requirements differ from normal Magic Cards, as they are determined by the number of Speed Counters one holds! That means the Duelist's speed itself is the magic!"  
><em>  
><em>"The starter appears and gives the red signal!"<em> MP's giant afro bobbed back and forth as he eagerly watched one of the staff members in an orange jump suit wave a red flag.

_"Duel-"_ MC started.

"_Start!"_ MP finished.

_"Don't interrupt me!"_

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!" Jack and Enjo shouted simultaneously.

Faster than the eye could track, the two D-Wheelers roared their engines and sped down the track.

_"Under ordinary circumstances, Duels would be conducted with each player holding 4000 Life Points each. However, today's match will be a rare exception in honor of the release of Final Speed World. Both Mukuro Enjo and Jack Atlas will hold 8000 Life Points each!" _

Jack's D-Wheel, being faster than Enjo's, arrived at the primary corner first. Just as he was about to pass the corner, Jack lowered his speed and let Enjo's black D-Wheel pass his Wheel of Fortune. Enjo did not appear surprised by the King's usual strategy.

_"Oh my, Master of Parties! Under normal conditions, two players in a Riding Duel will determine who goes first by racing to the first corner!"_

_"That's right, Master of Ceremonies. Our King, however, is always humble and allows his challengers to go first. He claims it's out of respect, but I personally think he uses the opportunity to examine his opponent's fighting style."_

"Very well, King." Enjo passed the first corner and looked away from his opponent. "My turn! Draw!" He drew a card from his deck, adding it with his other five cards to complete his opening hand.

**[Mukuro's LP: 8000]  
>[Mukuro's SC: 1, Jack's SC: 1]<strong>

"I discard Skull Conductor from my hand into the Graveyard! This allows me to Special Summon two Burning Skull Heads onto my field in Attack Mode."

Two ghastly looking skeletal heads materialized on Enjo's field, surrounded by a bright flame. As soon as they appeared on the field, they shot forward and nailed Jack straight in the gut. Caught off guard for a mere moment, Jack gasped. It did not take him long to regain his composure.

**[Jack's LP: 8000 - 6000]**

"Playing your usual strategy, are we?" Jack snorted. "How many times has it been now?"

"Shut up! I'm not done yet!" Enjo snapped back. "I release the two Burning Skull Heads to Advance Summon Skull Flame in Attack Mode!"

Jack watched as a full body skeleton rose from the ground, grasping the two flame-covered heads and smashing them into pieces. After doing this, the flames passed onto the skeleton and enveloped its entire body. Tattered blue robes and a red mantle materialized over the skeleton's body.

"I'll then set two cards and end my turn!"

Holographic card backings appeared in front of Enjo's field as he sped alongside Jack.

_"Oh my!"_ MC cried. _"Mukuro Enjo has started the match off with a strategy he has used countless times before! How will the King respond?"_

"Do you really think the same old strategy will work on me?" Jack grabbed a card from the top of his deck and added it to his hand. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Jack's LP: 6000]  
>[Mukuro's SC: 2, Jack's SC: 2]<strong>

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton from my hand!"

As Jack inserted the Speed Spell into his Magic/Trap Zone, a blonde-haired woman with elegant, white wings formed behind him. She gave him an earnest smile as she shined a bright, white light over his entire field. She then faded within her own light.

"This card's effect lets me draw two cards from my deck." Jack wasted no time picking two more cards off his deck and adding them into his hand. "I then discard one card from my hand after."

Enjo's boastful smile turned upside down as he watched the King's turn unfold.

"If my opponent controls a Monster on the field while I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon from my hand! I'll place it in Attack Mode by halving its Attack Power."

A grey dinosaur-like dragon appeared behind Jack, shrieking out and flapping its bright-green wings above Jack's head.

**[Vice Dragon's ATK: 2000 - 1000 / DEF: 2400 - 1200]**

"Tch, what a hypocrite. You're using the same old strategy as well!" Enjo grumbled his complaints.

"Is that so? Say that after I complete my turn! I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, Dark Resonator, in Attack Mode!"

A tiny shadow demon wearing armor and a purple-red robe scurried in front of Jack's Wheel of Fortune. It grasped a two-pronged spear and a blue staff.

"_My word! There it is! Jack Atlas always takes the second turn to secure combos like this!"_ Master of Parties danced around his father excitedly as he spoke.

"I'm Tuning my Level Five Vice Dragon with the Level Three Dark Resonator!"

**(5+3=8)**

"_There it is!"_ Master of Ceremonies shouted, pushing his son away from him. _"The symbol of the evolution of humanity, the Synchro Summon! By using a Tuner Monster in combination with another Monster, one can Synchro Summon if their Monsters' levels equal the total level of their Synchro Monster!"_

Enjo watched as his opponent was surrounded by an intense, green light that pulled the winged dragon toward the spinning Dark Resonator.

"He, who was born from the darkness of his own heart, emerge from within your soul! Synchro Summon! Make him bleed, Blood Mefist!"

Vice Dragon and Dark Resonator were suddenly shriveled up as a demonic figure emerged from the shadows behind them. As the creature drained them of their blood, their dried up corpses turned into dust. The dust was carried by the wind to Enjo, who coughed. Though Solid Vision was fake, it was capable of manipulating the senses and tricking the brain into experiencing false realities.

Blood Mefist revealed its full body, dressed in several layers of robes, all various shades of red. It had the figure of a blue-skinned gentleman, a top hat over its head, and a thick, curly mustache under its nose. The demon held a long staff with a skeleton head poised at the end of it.

Continuing his turn, Jack inserted a card into his Magic/Trap Zone. "I then activate Speed Spell – Overboost! Using the magic of this Speed Spell, my Speed Counters will increase by four!"

Jack's field lit up once again, this time in a vibrant purple. Enjo grinded his teeth as his opponent sped far ahead of him on the track.

**[Jack's SC: 2 - 6]**

Enjo, however, was far from rattled.

"I knew you'd do that! I can read you like a book, King! Trap Card, activate! Acceleration Zone!"

A purple-colored card known as a Trap Card was flipped over in front of Enjo, revealing the detailed painting and the text to his rival.

"This Trap Card activates when my opponent gains Speed Counters outside of Final Speed World. I gain five Speed Counters!"

Enjo mockingly waved his hand toward Jack as he dashed to his position and sped even further down the track.

**[Mukuro's SC: 2 - 7]**

"_Challenger Mukuro Enjo ensues a furious assault on the King with his skillful Trap!"_ MC proclaimed.

"Clever," Jack retorted, "but my aim was this! Speed Spell – Half Seize!"

Enjo's eyes widened in surprise as Jack's set card revealed itself to him.

"When I have three or more Speed Counters, Half Seize halves the Attack Power of a Monster on the field!"

"What did you say?!"

"Naturally, that includes your Monsters as well! I select your Skull Flame!"

**[Skull Flame's ATK: 2600 - 1300]**

Enjo could only watch as the flames around his caped skeleton began to fizzle. They were tiny and non-threatening now, hardly posing any threat at all.

"Shit…!"

"Then my Life Points increase by the total amount of Attack Points your Skull Flame lost!"

**[Jack's LP: 6000-7300]**

"_Whoa nelly!"_ exclaimed Master of Parties. _"Jack Atlas quickly turned the damage Mukuro Enjo dealt him into a quick recovery! Our King is just as overwhelming as ever!"_

"What's the matter, Mukuro?" Jack chuckled as he observed his opponent losing his cool. "Don't tell me this is the result of your training? I haven't felt a thing!"

Enjo's eyes began to twitch as Jack pounded his chest, laughing it up.

"Goddamn!"

"I use Blood Mefist to attack Skull Flame! Learn the difference in our strength, challenger! Cursed Blood!"

Blood Mefist raised its skeletal staff and unleashed a wave of blood that struck Flame King's exposed rib cage. Its bones began to erode and crumble around the defenseless D-Wheeler.

**[Enjo's LP: 8000 - 6500]**

"I won't let you take away my Speed Counters!" Enjo roared. "Trap, open! Death Accel! This card activates when I'm about to take Battle Damage. I don't lose any Speed Counters during Damage Calculation and I instead gain Speed Counters for each multiple of 500 damage I took!"

**[Mukuro's SP: 7 - 10]**

"Not too shabby!" Jack half-smiled as he applauded his rival's tactics. Enjo was far ahead of Jack on the track now.

He lowered his eyes to sort through the data on his dashboard. He glanced at the various effects of Final Speed World and seemed impressed. He didn't have the time to carefully read through the lengthy text displayed in front of him, but Jack noted that you could access an effect for each increment of Speed Counters you had. The higher your Speed Counters, the more advanced effects you could use.

Looking at his current data, Jack acknowledged that he had six Speed Counters. He took the time to read the effect listed for five Speed Counters:

**"5: Draw 1 card."**

"I activate one of the effects of Final Speed World. By removing five of my Speed Counters, I can draw one card from my deck."

**[Jack's SC: 6 - 1]**

Jack drew another card and added it to his hand. He then read the effect listed for one Speed Counter on Final Speed World:

"**1: Recover 500 Life Points."**

"Using my remaining Speed Counter, I will increase my Life Points by 500 points!"

**[Jack's SC: 1 - 0]**

**[Jack's LP: 7300 - 7800]**

Jack felt a sudden jolt as his D-Wheel began to skid to a sudden stop. It was a sensation he had not previously encountered in Riding Duels. He had his Speed Counters reduced to zero in the past without such turbulence, so what in the world was happening?

"_Jack Atlas has taken a large gamble! When a player's Speed Counters reach zero, they risk crashing themselves and thus forfeiting the Duel! A recent upgrade in the Solid Vision system has made such reality settings possible for extreme game play amongst enthusiasts!"_

Jack cursed under his breath as the image of Mr. Fred's cunning smile appeared in his thoughts. That damn manager of his once again forget to mention such an important detail!

"Hmph! As if Jack Atlas would crash from something like this!"

Jack slammed on his breaks and skidded backward, nearly smashing into one of the walls in the process. Smoke poured out of his Wheel of Fortune and dust funneled into the sky like a tornado.

"I set one card and end my turn!"

As a holographic face-down card appeared on his field, Jack's D-Wheel began to move back onto the track.

**[Jack's SC: 0 - 1]**

Enjo began cackling when he witnessed this.

"I see! You chose to use your last Speed Counter because the card text of Speed Spell – Overboost states that your Speed Counters normally drop to one at the End Phase of your turn. For most players with higher Speed Counters, it becomes a handicap to keep the card from being overpowered. But I'd expect no less from the King. Using the new effects of Final Speed World, you managed to make a handicap into a means to get a new card and increase your Life Points at the same time while maintaining Speed Counters."

Jack flashed a smile to Enjo in response. "If anything, your observational skills have increased quite a bit. I'm impressed."

"When this is over, you'll be on your knees learning from me! My turn! Draw!"

**[Mukuro's SC: 11, Jack's SC: 2]**

"You aren't the only one who can use Final Speed World! I remove five Speed Counters to draw an additional card from my deck!"

"**5: Draw 1 card."**

**[Mukuro's SC: 11 - 6]**

Enjo drew his card as his D-Wheel began slowing down drastically. Though he was still ahead of Jack, the distance was significantly shortened.

"I'll then Banish the Skull Flame in my Graveyard in order to Special Summon the Speed King, Supersonic Skull Flame, from my hand in Attack Mode!"

Flames began pouring out of Enjo's Duel Disk as Skull Flame's skeletal body emerged back onto the field. The flames consumed its body and began to warp and reshape its form. When the flames resided enough for it to show its face, Jack saw the lower half of its body was shaped like a horse's skeleton, almost like the bones of a Minotaur from Greek mythology. It was covered in gold armor that plated its hind legs all the way up to its chest.

"But wait, there's more!" Enjo tilted his head back and began to howl like a mad wolf. Using the weight of his body, he tilted his D-Wheel back and did a wheelie on its back tires. Only someone as crazy as Mukuro Enjo would attempt such a dangerous stunt.

"Speed King – Skull Flame's effect inflicts 400 points of damage to my opponent for each Burning Skull Head in my Graveyard! I've got two! That's 800 points of damage!"

Jack braced himself as the two flaming skeleton heads jumped from Enjo's Duel Disk and rammed him in the chest. He managed to repress the grunt he was about to make, but he couldn't hide the uncomfortable expression on his face.

**[Jack's LP = 7800 - 7000]**

"Heh, you ain't the only one with Life Draining card effects, pal!"

"_Whoa boy!"_ MP exclaimed. _"That was an impressive combo, but Jack's overwhelming combo still puts him in the lead!"_

"It ain't over!" Enjo barked. "I activate Speed Spell - Silver Contrails! This card can be activated when I have five or more Speed Counters. It increases the Attack Power of a Monster on my field by 1000 points! I select Speed King - Skull Flame!"

**[Speed King - Skull Flame: ATK: 2600 - 3600]**

"I use Speed King – Skull Flame to attack your Blood Mefist! Skull Fist!"

Speed King galloped on its horse legs over to where Blood Mefist stood. The blue demon attempted to guard itself with its staff, but it was overwhelmed by the Speed King's quick movement. The skeleton slashed its sharp claws right through the staff and into Blood Mefist's heart. It screamed as its body burned away, leaving ashes behind.

**[Jack's LP: 7000 - 6200]**

Jack showed no worry, merely brushing off the virtual ashes from his jacket with a flick of his wrist.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"_Wow, that was a nice effort on Mukuro Enjo's part,"_ MC commented, _"but Jack Atlas remains unfazed!"_

"My turn! Draw!"

**[Mukuro's SC: 7, Jack's SC: 3]**

Jack wasted no time announcing the start of his turn, but his opponent had other plans.

"Hold your horses!"

Jack stopped in midair as he was about to view the card he just drew. He looked up after Enjo called out to him in his raspy voice.

"What now?"

"I activate my set Trap, Speed Booster! This card can be activated when I have more Speed Counters than my opponent. During my opponent's turn, I can negate attacks from Monsters they control up to the difference in our Speed Counters."

"Enjo Mukuro is setting up quite the combo! Will this be the turning point of this Duel?!" MC rolled his eyes as MP spoke too close to the microphone, resulting in a loud pitched screech.

Jack eyed the card hologram carefully and began to rub his hand on his chin in deep thought. After a moment, he removed his hand and commented. "I see. You haven't played that card against me once during the past 299 matches. Very clever. However, I have a good memory for the cards my opponents have played in the past, even outside of my own matches. You played that card against Yusei in the Fortune Cup, didn't you?"

Enjo tried to hide the shocked expression on his face, but it proved to be futile. "What?! There's no way you could remember something like that from over 10 years ago!"

"Just who do you think I am?" Enjo growled as his opponent grinned an all-too-familiar smirk.

"Don't try to tell me you've got a countermeasure for it!"

There was just no way Enjo could bring himself to believe that Jack anticipated he would play this card!

"As a matter of fact, I do. This thing."

Enjo eyed his camera screen closely and studied the card Jack held up in his hand. He had to zoom his camera in so he could skim the card's text.

**"This card can be Special Summoned by sending 1 Trap Card on the field to the Graveyard."**

"T-Trap Eater!? Are you shittin' me!?"

Enjo's natural instincts caused him to attempt to dodge the incoming assault from a dark purple demon. There was no way he could dodge it, however, and the small creature gobbled up the Trap Card on his field. Once it finished its feast, it looked up at him and smacked its giant pink lips together in a wide, fangy grin.

One of MC's aids ran over to him with a holographic screen in hand. Trap Eater's data was currently on the screen. MC grabbed it and scanned it as he continued his commentary. "Trap Eater is a Monster that only eats the traps of others. It's a card meant to be Special Summoned at the expense of the opponent's card!"

"I Special Summon Trap Eater in Attack Mode!"

Enjo was visibly shaken, and he was starting to break into a nervous sweat. "I can't believe you actually stopped my combo…"

"I then activate my Trap, Powerful Rebirth! This card allows me to Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my Graveyard. I choose the Small Piece Golem I discarded before with Speed Spell – Angel Baton. Powerful Rebirth then increases its level by one and increases its Attack and Defense Power is increased by 100 points."

A petite rock creature hopped out of Jack's Graveyard. The Powerful Rebirth card began to glow, sending a beam of light into the rocky demon's body. It began to grow in size, about twice as big as it was.

**(LV 3 - LV4)**  
><strong>(ATK: 1100 - 1200) (DEF: 0 - 100)<strong>

"I then activate the effects of Final Speed World. Removing my three remaining Speed Counters, I Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand. I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Influence Dragon, from my hand!"

**[Jack's SC 3 - 0]**

Jack felt a familiar discomfort as his D-Wheel once again slid across the dirt on the track. The King clenched his teeth and slammed both of his feet down onto the ground, forcing the D-Wheel to come to a screeching stop.

"Going for a Synchro, are you?!" Enjo shouted. "Even at the cost of me advancing farther than you?!"

"That's right!" Jack panted as his D-Wheel finally came to a complete stop. "The risk is well worth it."

"_Whoa, what iron courage our King possesses!"_ Master of Ceremonies complimented with large tears welling in his eyes. He wiped them away furiously and continued his broadcast. _"Just for the record, when a player's Speed Counters reach zero, if they do not gain Speed Counters by the time their opponent's next turn ends, they automatically lose by default! It is truly a gamble only recent Riding Duels have allowed for more serious gameplay!"_

Jack continued his turn while sitting still atop his D-Wheel. Enjo circled around him, watching his every move intently.

"When Influence Dragon is used as Synchro Material, the Rock-Type Small Piece Golem becomes a Dragon-Type Monster."

Small Piece Golem's rocky body began to warp into brown scales. It grew small horns above its eyes and tiny, bony wings from its back.

"I'm Tuning my now Level Four Small Piece Golem with my Level Three Influence Dragon!"

**(4+3=7)**

"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of victory, shatter the very Earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Explode Wing Dragon!"

**[Explode Wing Dragon: LV7/2400/1600]**

A gigantic dragon formed from the bright green light that enveloped Jack's field. Unlike the previous dragons, this dragon had far thicker skin and an overall bulkier proportion. Bright red scales lined its under-wings and its tail. A matching, scaly main formed up the back of its neck and extended over its head.

"_MP, that was an impressive strategy, wasn't it?"_

"_And that's not all, MC. Jack Atlas has not yet Normal Summoned during this turn!"_

Enjo's eyes widened as he heard those words, coming to a sudden realization. "Aw, shit! That's true, ain't it?!"

"_Each player is allowed one Normal Summoning per turn. But advanced players that make use of their card effects can Special Summon additional Monsters!"_

Jack grabbed another card from his hand and slammed it down on the Monster Zone of his Duel Disk.

"I Normal Summon Top Runner in Attack Mode!"

A robotic being appeared in a flash of bright light and began dashing around on Jack's field.

"When Top Runner is face-up on the field, all Synchro Monsters on my field gain an additional 600 Attack Points!"

**[Explode Wing Dragon's ATK: 2400 - 3000]**

"3000 Attack Points!" Enjo cried. "Now my Monster's got less Attack Power!"

**[Speed King – Skull Flame's ATK: 2600]**

"I use Explode Wing Dragon to attack Speed King – Skull Flame!"

Enjo cursed as he braced for the incoming impact.

"When Explode Wing Dragon attacks a Monster with equal or less Attack Power, the Monster is destroyed without applying Damage Calculation and you take damage equal to the Monster's total Attack Power!"

"Say what!?" Enjo yelped.

Jack sighed, placing his hand behind his head. "Don't tell me I never used this strategy against you during all the 299 matches I've played out. You should remember my strategies better."

"Sh-Shut up!" Enjo stammered, turning red in the face.

"King Storm!" Jack ordered his mighty dragon to move, and move it did. With one flap of its giant wings, it sent hurricane-force winds pounding on Enjo's side of the field, nearly knocking him off his D-Wheel. His skeleton warrior was shattered into a pile of lifeless bones.

**[Mukuro's LP: 6500 - 3900]**

**[Mukuro's SC: 7- 4]**

"Don't think I'm done yet," the King informed his prey. "Take a look on my field."

With just one glance, Enjo felt a shiver of sudden doom tremble down his spine. He could already feel the impact from the two beasts still remaining on Jack's side of the field.

"S-Shit! He's still got two more Monsters and I have nothing to block their attacks!"

"I Direct Attack you with Trap Eater and Top Runner!" Jack gave the signal to his warriors, sending them off into battle.

**[Trap Eater's ATK: 1900]  
>[Top Runner's ATK: 1100]<strong>

Enjo felt the wind get knocked out of him as he was hit not once, but twice. The force from the impact sent both him and his D-Wheel skidding back. He stopped just short of a nearby wall.

**[Mukuro's LP: 3900 - 900]**

**[Mukuro's SC: 4 - 1]**

The attack left Enjo's D-Wheel smoking from top to bottom. In combination with the flame designs on its side, it looked as if it was literally on fire. After losing so many Speed Counters, Enjo slowed considerably. He slowly passed Jack, who was still parked in one of the track corners. As Enjo passed him, Jack waved his arms mockingly and directed a grin toward his opponent.

"Yo there! Now you're nearly over here in the corner with me! Jack Atlas never takes a gamble with a low risk of success!"

Despite his anger, Enjo couldn't help but return the grin to his rival. "You're as cocky as ever."

"I end my turn." After what seemed like an eternity, Jack's turn came to an end.

"My turn. Draw." Enjo drew his card silently; having lost some of his earlier energy after the attacks he just suffered.

**[Mukuro's SC: 2, Jack's SC: 1]**

As Jack's Speed Counters returned to one, his D-Wheel picked itself off the ground and began to move again, albeit slowly at best. Enjo and Jack were now riding nearly side-by-side, with Enjo only slightly ahead of the King.

Enjo stared at his card for several seconds before closing his eyes. This was an expression Jack experienced countless times. As if he knew what was about to happen, the King wore a confident smile.

"I set a Monster in face-down Defense Position and end my turn."

"_Mukuro is unable to do anything in the face of the King's overwhelming strategy!"_ MC spoke the thoughts whirling around Jack's head.

"It's the final turn! Draw!" Jack swiped a card off the top of his deck and added it to his hand without even looking at it.

**(Mukuro's SC: 3, Jack's SC: 2)**

"It's not over 'til it's over!" Enjo put on a tough front, but the look on his face said something entirely different.

"No, this Duel ends now! I release Explode Wing Dragon!"

"_Oh my God!"_ Master of Parties shrieked in a high pitch voice. _"Is Jack Atlas sacrificing his own Synchro Monster?! What on Earth could he be planning?!"_

Enjo narrowed his eyes and glared sharply at Jack. "Just what are you scheming?"

"I Advance Summon Strong Wind Dragon!"

The muscular Explode Wing Dragon was absorbed by the light and replaced by an even buffer jade green colored winged beast. It roared loudly and eyed Enjo as if he were a giant piece of raw beef. Enjo could feel its steamy breath wash over his skin.

**[Strong Wind Dragon: LV6/2400/1000]**

"Its effect allows it to gain Attack Power equal to half the Attack Points of a Dragon-Type Monster used in its Advance Summon."

Enjo watched in horror as the beast standing before him grew even more powerful. It now towered even higher above him.

**[Strong Wind Dragon's ATK: 2400 - 3900]**

"Impossible! 3900 Attack Points?!"

"I use Strong Wind Dragon to attack your set Monster!"

Enjo's card was flipped over. A large, golden turtle was revealed. It had a body shaped like an Egyptian pyramid and the face of a Pharaoh. Though large, the dragon towering above Pyramid Turtle was far more enormous.

**[Pyramid Turtle: LV4/1200/1400]**

"_Incredible!"_ MC yelled into the microphone. _"Strong Wind Dragon has a Piercing Effect! That means when it attacks a Monster with Defense Power lower than its own Attack Power, the player takes the difference in points as direct damage to their Life!"_

Enjo said nothing. He knew the effect of the card and knew there was nothing he could do to stop his coming fate.

"Strong Wind Dragon, attack his Pyramid Turtle! Strong Hurricane!"

The large turtle met its maker as it was sent flying against the stadium wall from the force of the wind. It shattered and vanished above the audience.

Enjo cried out in pain as the wind smashed into his body and pushed his D-Wheel back against the wall behind him.

**[Mukuro's LP: 900 - 0]  
>[Mukuro's SC: 3 - 0]<strong>

Enjo slammed his fist against the top of his now smoking D-Wheel. He felt a strong pain after doing so, but he ignored it. "Damn it!"

"_The result is here! In their 300th clash, Jack Atlas, King of the World, once again reigns victorious over Enjo Mukuro! This is truly-"_

"…_an incredible feat for our King!"_ Master of Parties cut his father off, much to his annoyance.

"_I told you not to interrupt me, boy!"_

As the two broadcasters began to bicker on air, their microphones were cut.

Jack got off his D-Wheel and walked over to where Enjo still sat in silence. Enjo rested his head back against the stone wall behind him and began chuckling to himself softly. As Jack approached, he looked up with an inflated smile on his face.

"To think you still beat me each time without your Red Demon's."

"I couldn't call myself Jack Atlas if I relied on Red Demon's all the time, even if he is my very soul. I've come to the top as King because I've exhausted every possible strategy in my deck and I'm always searching for new combos. I suggest you do something similar with yours."

Enjo removed his sunglasses, revealing his black eyes underneath. "Heh, I guess I still have a long way to go before I become King."

"Yes, you do. But you've grown considerably since our first match. I compliment you, but there is always room for improvement. Even for a King like myself."

Enjo grinned in response, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his forearm. "I like the sound of that."

Jack fell silent as he watched Enjo climb off his D-Wheel. After a few minutes, he finally spoke again.

"Tell me, Mukuro. Why do you challenge me as much as you do? You're the most persistent of all my challengers."

Enjo raised an eyebrow at the King's sudden question. "Why? Didn't you just answer that yourself? It's to improve my skills and compete with the best."

"Right, I did, didn't I? Forget I asked."

Enjo began laughing and grabbed Jack's hand. The two shook hands as Enjo continued his snickering.

"If you ask me, you really do have some things to work on, King."

"Hmph," grumbled Jack, "it pains me to admit it, but you may be right."

"So what'dya say, Jack Atlas? Wanna grab a couple of beers and stop by my place for a bit? You can tell me all about your troubles if you want."

"Maybe some other time, Mukuro Enjo. The King has a very tight schedule, you know."

"Well, ain't that a damn shame?" Enjo let go of Jack's hand, still chuckling to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Hours later, Jack Atlas sat alone in the empty stadium. The place that was full of noise and commotion earlier was now bare and painfully silent. The man who once felt alive and full of vigor mere hours before now sulked, alone in the dark of night, with his arms folded and his head down.<p>

Thoughts of confusion and irritation bounced around in his head. Thoughts of his fight with Stephanie and then his puzzling question to Enjo. No matter how many times he asked himself why he said those things, he couldn't come up with an answer for the life of him.

And the King sat like that until the sun began to poke its head out over the top of the stadium.

Just as he picked himself up off the bleachers he sat on, his video phone began to ring. The sudden noise made him jump. Once he realized what it was, he pulled the phone from his pocket and flipped it open. As he looked at the bright screen, he saw the icon image of a green-haired girl with pig-tails smiling brightly.

"Ruka?"

Jack was puzzled as to why she was calling him. He hadn't heard from her in a long time. He eyed his phone curiously before he answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Jack, it's Ruka. Do you have a minute?"_

Several minutes passed by as Jack listened to what his old friend had to say. After exchanging concerns over a recent event involving their friend Aki, Ruka got straight to the point.

"_I was thinking of reuniting Team 5D's for a tournament."_

Jack blinked a moment, taken off guard by his friend's sudden proposal.

"What did you say? You want to reunite Team 5D's?"

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Mr. Fred walked down a dark alleyway in a faraway location. He was dressed in the same clothing as he was before. He finally reached his destination; a tattered building that looked like it was about to fall over at any given moment. Mr. Fred leaned over and pounded his fist against the dusty door of the building. It answered him with a creak and a moan.<p>

After waiting five more minutes, Mr. Fred saw a small window open up in the door. An eye appeared in the hole, though it was too dark for Mr. Fred to make out the owner of said eye.

"State the password." A gruff voice echoed down the empty alleyway.

Mr. Fred lowered his head in a slight bow. "_Gesellschaft des Göttlichen Heilandes._"

"I, Fynn Hartmann, acknowledge you. You may enter."

A dark figure opened the door and took a step out onto the dirt ground. Mr. Fred nodded his head toward the man as he passed through the entrance of the building.

"_Jawohl, Kommandant._"

Mr. Fred followed a group of shady figures down a long, narrow hallway that seemed to extend endlessly. After they finally reached the end of the hall, Mr. Fred and his companions were greeted by a large, flat screen that was hung up on the wall. On that screen was another shadowy figure. The figure had his hands folded politely on the table in front of him. He coldly eyed each person present in the room. Though they were shadowed considerably by the room's poorly lit atmosphere, Mr. Fred could just make out the outlines of his teammates.

The one who greeted him, Fynn Hartmann, was a rather muscular man, his eyes intense and threatening. There was another man and woman standing in the corner as well. To the back of the room stood a tall thin man and a fatter man with plump features. Another man with darker skin leaned against the wall, his dark eyes barely visible in the shadows. Finally, there was an older senior toward the front of the room seated in a chair in front of the screen. Beside the elder was a young woman with long, blue hair. The shadowed figure on the screen turned back to Fred.

"_Welcome back, Mr. Fred. I take it you enjoyed your stay in France?"_

Mr. Fred bowed politely to the man speaking to him before smirking sinisterly. "Indeed, _Heilandes_. It was most educational."

"_I see. Then please share the information you have gathered on Jack Atlas and Aki Izayoi with your peers."_

An evil gleam flashed in Mr. Fred's eyes as he bowed again.

"Yes, _Heilandes_. With pleasure."

* * *

><p>oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOoooooooooooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As Jack learns of a new development, strange men lurk in the shadows!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 3, "Aki Izayoi, 10 Years Later"**

* * *

><p><strong>Credits<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi (Main Story), ZeroSaber39 (YukioStephanie plane scene)**

**Editing: Thanks to a-hole, Halo, and hearow2 **

**Characters Appearing From Anime: Jack Atlas, Stephanie, Mukuro Enjo, Master of Ceremonies, Yusei Fudo (Flashback), Ruka Heartlily, Rua Heartlily (Mentioned), Aki Izayoi (Mentioned)**

**Original Characters (OC): Yukio Kyoji (ZeroSaber39), Master of Parties (GoldenUmi), Plane Staff (GoldenUmi), Mr. Fred (GoldenUmi), Heilandes (GoldenUmi), Fynn Hartmann (GoldenUmi), Mysterious Persons (GoldenUmi) **

**Duel Writing: hearow2 (Jack vs. Mukuro) **

* * *

><p><strong>Cards Used in Chapter (In order of appearance):<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Red Demon's Dragon (OCG: Red Dragon Archfiend)<strong>  
><strong>DARK<strong>  
><strong>Level 8<strong>  
><strong>DragonSynchro/Effect**  
><strong>30002000**  
><strong>1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters<strong>  
><strong>After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. This card must remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.<strong>

**Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)**  
><strong>Field Magic<strong>  
><strong>If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:<strong>  
><strong>• 1: Recover 500 Life Points.<strong>  
><strong>• 2: Recover 1000 Life Points.<strong>  
><strong>• 3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.<strong>  
><strong>• 4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.<strong>  
><strong>• 5: Draw 1 card.<strong>  
><strong>• 6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.<strong>  
><strong>• 7: Draw 2 cards.<strong>  
><strong>• 8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.<strong>  
><strong>• 9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.<strong>  
><strong>• 10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.<strong>  
><strong>• 11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.<strong>  
><strong>• 12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.<strong>

**Skull Conductor**  
><strong>DARK<strong>  
><strong>Level 4<strong>  
><strong>ZombieEffect**  
><strong>20000**  
><strong>If this card is face-up on the field at the end of the Battle Phase, destroy it. You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon up to 2 Zombie-Type monsters from your hand whose combined ATK is exactly 2000.<strong>

**Burning Skull Head**  
><strong>FIRE<strong>  
><strong>Level 3<strong>  
><strong>ZombieEffect**  
><strong>1000800**  
><strong>When this card is Special Summoned from your hand, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can remove from play this face-up card you control to return 1 removed from play "Skull Flame" to its owner's Graveyard.<strong>

**Skull Flame  
>FIRE<br>Level 8  
>ZombieEffect  
>26002000  
>Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Burning Skull Head" from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. You can add 1 "Burning Skull Head" from your Graveyard to your hand instead of conducting a normal draw in your Draw Phase.<strong>

**Speed Spell – Angel Baton**  
><strong>Speed Spell Card<strong>  
><strong>Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.<strong>

**Vice Dragon**  
><strong>DARK<strong>  
><strong>Level 5<strong>  
><strong>DragonEffect**  
><strong>20002400**  
><strong>If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you do, its original ATK and DEF are halved.<strong>

**Dark Resonator**  
><strong>DARK<strong>  
><strong>Level 3<strong>  
><strong>FiendTuner**  
><strong>Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)<strong>

**Blood Mefist**  
><strong>DARK<strong>  
><strong>Level 8<strong>  
><strong>FiendSynchro/Effect**  
><strong>1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters<strong>  
><strong>Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: You can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card your opponent controls. Each time your opponent Sets a Spell or Trap Card(s): Inflict 300 damage to your opponent.<strong>

**Speed Spell - Overboost**  
><strong>Speed Spell Card<strong>  
><strong>Gain 4 Speed Counters. During the End Phase, the number of your Speed Counters becomes 1.<strong>

**Acceleration Zone**  
><strong>Trap Card<strong>  
><strong>Activate only when your opponent gains Speed Counters, except by the effect of "Final Speed World". Gain 5 Speed Counters.<strong>

**Speed Spell – Half Seize**  
><strong>Speed Spell Card<strong>  
><strong>Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Halve that monster's ATK, and gain an equal amount of Life Points.<strong>

**Death Accel**  
><strong>Trap Card<strong>  
><strong>Activate only if you would take Battle Damage. You do not lose Speed Counters on a "Final Speed World" you control during damage calculation only. Gain 1 Speed Counter for each multiple of 500 damage you took during damage calculation.<strong>

**Supersonic Skull Flame**  
><strong>WIND<strong>  
><strong>Level 10<strong>  
><strong>ZombieEffect**  
><strong>26002000**  
><strong>This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 "Skull Flame" in your Graveyard from play. Once per turn, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each "Burning Skull Head" in your Graveyard. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Skull Flame" from your Graveyard.<strong>

**Speed Spell - Silver Contrails**  
><strong>Speed Spell Card<strong>  
><strong>Activate while you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 Monster on the field. Increase its ATK by 1000 points until the End Phase of this turn.<strong>

**Speed Booster**  
><strong>Trap Card<strong>  
><strong>Apply these effects while you have more Speed Counters than your opponent:<strong>  
><strong>● During your opponent's turn: You can negate attacks from monsters your opponent controls up to the difference in Speed Counters.<strong>  
><strong>● During your turn: Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference in Speed Counters x 100.<strong>

**Trap Eater**  
><strong>DARK<strong>  
><strong>Level 4<strong>  
><strong>FiendTuner**  
><strong>19001600**  
><strong>This card can be Special Summoned by sending 1 Trap Card on the field to the Graveyard. If the selected card is face-down, reveal it without activating its effect. If it is a Trap Card, apply the above effect, if it is a Spell Card, return the card face-down. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, destroy 1 card in the Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone.<strong>

**Powerful Rebirth**  
><strong>Continuous Trap<strong>  
><strong>Select 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it. It gains 100 ATK and DEF, and its Level is increased by 1. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card. During each of your Standby Phases, take 1000 damage.<strong>

**Small Piece Golem**  
><strong>EARTH<strong>  
><strong>Level 3<strong>  
><strong>RockEffect**  
><strong>11000**  
><strong>When this card is Summoned, if you control a "Big Piece Golem", you can Special Summon 1 "Medium Piece Golem" from your Deck. That monster's effect is negated while it is face-up on the field.<strong>

**Influence Dragon**  
><strong>WIND<strong>  
><strong>Level 3<strong>  
><strong>DragonTuner**  
><strong>300900**  
><strong>If this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster, the other monsters used in the Synchro Summon are treated as Dragon-Type monsters.<strong>  
><strong>A navy blue dragon hovered above Jack. It was more metallic in appearance, having more of a square form and flat-edged wings. Its narrow beak extended far away from its minuscule head.<strong>

**Explode Wing Dragon (TCG: Exploder Dragonwing)**  
><strong>DARK<strong>  
><strong>Level 7<strong>  
><strong>DragonSynchro/Effect**  
><strong>24001600**  
><strong>1 Tuner + 1 or more Dragon-Type non-Tuner monsters<strong>  
><strong>If this card battles a monster whose ATK is equal to or less than the ATK of this card, you can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without applying damage calculation, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.<strong>

**Top Runner**  
><strong>WIND<strong>  
><strong>Level 4<strong>  
><strong>MachineTuner**  
><strong>1100800**  
><strong>All face-up Synchro Monsters you control gain 600 ATK.<strong>

**Strong Wind Dragon**  
><strong>WIND<strong>  
><strong>Level 6<strong>  
><strong>DragonEffect**  
><strong>24001000**  
><strong>This card cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster that has the same ATK. When this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a Dragon-Type monster, it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the Tributed monster. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.<strong>

**Pyramid Turtle**  
><strong>EARTH<strong>  
><strong>Level 4<strong>  
><strong>ZombieEffect**  
><strong>12001400**  
><strong>When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster with 2000 or less DEF from your Deck.<strong>


	3. Aki Izayoi, 10 Years Later

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future **

**Chapter 3: "Aki Izayoi 10 Years Later"**

* * *

><p>"It's terrible! Come quick, <em>Mademoiselle<em> Izayoi!"

"_Docteur_!"

A woman jolted her wide, brown eyes up from the book she was reading at the sound of a panicked associate. Her hair was tied back neatly with a white hair tie. She quickly set her book down, raising her head to look at the two young women dashing into her office. The older woman was dressed in a white blouse and a long, white skirt that extended down to just above her calves. She eyed the girls curiously through her reading glasses.

"What is it? You're looking quite frantic."

The young 22 year old named Shirley panted heavily, leaning forward with her hands firmly on her knees. She was tall and thin and considerably pretty. Her eyes were blue and her short hair was a light blonde in color.

"_Monsieur_ Roland stopped breathing!"

"What?!" Aki Izayoi jumped from her chair with a frantic look on her face. "Which room is he in?!"

The other woman named Margaret standing beside Shirley was 24 and had long, silky black hair. Her eyes were light brown. She wore red lipstick and mascara, which gave her a more mature appearance. Both she and Shirley were wearing white jackets and black pants. Margaret let Aki walk in front of her before following her into the hallway. The three woman left Aki's office, entering the narrow hallway of the clinic. Taking a sharp left from the doctor's office, the three glanced from door to door as the passed by various patients' rooms. Shirley turned her head toward the door on the right side of the hallway, second room to the end of the hall.

"He's in room B-7!"

"When was the last time you saw him?" Aki and Margaret began power walking toward the room in question, keeping the conversation going as they moved.

"Earlier this morning," Shirley cried in a nervous tone. "I gave him his pain killers. He was just fine!"

Aki nodded as she removed her glasses. She slipped them into her pocket and quickened her pace. She was slipping her white coat over her shoulders as she moved toward her destination. She then removed a bag of latex gloves from the coat's inside pocket and slapped a pair on her hands. By the time she had them on, she was already standing in the room of the patient. She looked down to see a shriveled old man lying motionless on a cot.

"Okay, Mr. Roland. Let's see what's wrong."

Aki began to examine the old man as Jennifer and Margaret entered the room. Aki moved her hand toward the man's closed eyes and forced one of them open. As she did this, the man's eye twitched momentarily. They were also red and bloodshot. Aki nodded to herself and noticed his left hand was clenched tightly closed. She again nodded to herself and lightly slapped his hand. As she did this, the man's hand opened up and a bag of white capsules fell onto the floor. Aki looked at the bag and sighed loudly.

"I figured as much."

"No way! Where'd he get those?!" Margaret squeezed her cheeks with her hands, looking quite nervous.

"Margaret," Shirley addressed her co-worker, "how could you give a patient so many pills at one time?"

"No, this was part of his plan."

The girls exchanged confused glances as the doctor rolled her eyes in annoyance. Aki then leaned down toward the old man and placed her lips over his. She blew into his mouth before pressing down hard on his exposed, wrinkly chest. As she did so, the old man's eyes popped open and he began coughing violently. As he hacked, a few of the white capsules flew out of his mouth.

"Are you all right, Mr. Roland?" Though she had a smile on her face, Aki's twitching eye and her irritated voice suggested otherwise.

Still coughing, the old man raised his quivering thumb. He had a wide grin on his face. "Your lips are as soft as candy floss, baby."

"Huh? What's going on?" questioned Shirley. "Didn't he overdose?"

"No, those are mints in his hand." Aki replied. Her smile was now gone and she could not hide her annoyance.

"Charley Roland, a famous prankster known throughout the city. He is transferred from hospital to hospital because the doctors and nurses don't know how to deal with him. One of his most famous pranks is purposely choking on mints so he can get CPR from the woman. When a man does it, he goes ballistic."

"C'mon, baby! Don't be so cruel!" Charley reached over and smacked Aki's butt, even going so far as to slide his hand up toward her lower back.

Aki yelped slightly and moved away from the man, letting his hand drop. She turned back around and showed him a displeasing glare.

"As a doctor, I must help any patient, no matter how stupid he may be. You two, please clean up here."

"_Oui_, _Docteur_ Izayoi!" the two girls cried out toward Aki's back as she exited the room.

Aki shook her head as she walked down the long hallway.

"Goodness gracious, what should I do with that man?"

The doctor parted with her nurses, retracing her steps back toward her office that she just left. Feeling somewhat tired, she decided to take a break. During break time, she had another location set aside. It was on the upper floor of the clinic, a place off limits to the other patients and most of the nurses. Not far from her official office was a door leading to a stairway. Going through this door, the doctor began climbing the stairs toward the upper level. As she moved her tired body up the stairs, her mind began to wander to memories of the past.

Aki Izayoi had been a doctor for four years now. After she left her friends and home behind when she was 18, she spent six long years studying to get her doctorate. Doing so was one of the greatest accomplishments of her life, and she couldn't be any prouder of herself. Now at age 28, 10 years after the fact, she had come a long way in her life.

Aki lost herself in her thoughts, slowly fading away from her surroundings. She glanced over to a small window at the top of the stairway, watching the busy streets of Paris, France down below the clinic. As her mind wandered, an image of a young man with black, spikey hair manifested itself. She recalled talking to this young man, Yusei Fudo, inside his garage. In fact, this was the last memory she had of him in person. As she thought of this man, she began to blush.

Aki quickly pushed her thoughts away as she entered the security code to gain access into her private room. She kept many personal belongings in this room and only a few of her most trusted employees were given the code to enter it; those being Shirley, Margaret and her assistant, Jennifer. Aki closed the door behind her, causing it to re-lock. Though she locked herself in this room during her break periods, the employees could still reach her through their walkie-talkies.

Aki sank into her comfortable cushioned chair and leaned back. As rewarding as her job was to her, it was also very draining. By this late hour in the day, she felt like she had run a marathon. Aki removed her black shoes and began rubbing her aching ankles. The fabric of her thin stockings felt good on her tired hands. As she soothed herself, she couldn't help but reflect on her earlier days. She recalled an incident that occurred about two weeks after the opening of her clinic. She originally practiced as an assistant before becoming certified to open her own clinic in Paris. Back then, she had just met Shirley and Margaret and she wasn't that close to them.

"_Doctor_ _Izayoi, I can't do this! I can't watch this any longer!"_

Shirley ran to Aki that day with tears in her eyes. Aki had the misfortune of having to treat several young men who were involved in a car crash only two weeks after being open. Even now, she recalled how stressful that day was for her and her at the time newly hired employees.

Back then, Aki smiled to the young girl.

"_You can't give up. We have to cheer them on with our smiles."_

"_How can you be that strong, Doctor Izayoi?"_

"'_Never give up and always smile.'" I have someone who taught me that. 'Believe in your own potential and challenge it.' That's why I can hang in there. I do so with the hopes of one day being able to face the one who taught me that with pride."_

Indeed, Aki thought. Yusei Fudo saved her from her own dark emotions. If not for him, who knows where she would have ended up? That very thought often scared her when she thought too deeply about it.

Aki was born with unique abilities that gave her the power of manifestation. These abilities have come to be known as Psychic Powers. Even to this day, no one had been able to come up with an explanation as to where they came from. Though few in number, other Psyshics existed in the world. This Aki knew. She once belonged to an organization called the Arcadia Movement that researched Psychics, and that is where she developed her own abilities significantly.

In this day and age, those with Psychic abilities who participated in the Duel Monsters card game were referred to as Psychic Duelists. Aki was also a Psychic Duelist and though she had little time now-a-days to Duel, she was still quite strong in it. Despite her busy schedule, she continuously updated her deck in hopes to be able to participate in another tournament someday.

Aki grabbed a coke-a-cola from the refrigerator and popped it open. She began to slowly sip it as she closed her eyes, still lost in her thoughts. As she thought about her Psychic powers, her thoughts moved to about a year after she had gotten close enough with Shirley and Margaret to share her secrets with them.

"_Doctor Izayoi, can I ask you something?"_ Aki recalled Margaret asking her.

"_Sure. What is it, Margaret?"_

"_Shirley and I are the only ones who know about your secret as a Psychic. But I was wondering why you don't use your healing powers to help patients. If you did, I bet you could heal patients twice as fast. You're already popular enough as it is, but your popularity would probably double or even triple!"_

Shirley entered the room and heard Margaret. Her eyes lit up as she chimed in.

"_That's true, Mademoiselle. I'm also curious."_

Hearing them, Aki smiled softly.

"_Oh, is that all? I figured you'd ask me about that one of these days,"_ she giggled. _"The truth is, these Psychic powers used to be much darker. Back when I was called the Black Rose Witch, I used to lash out at anyone I could get my hands on. When I was accepted by humanity and I gained close friends whom I loved with all my heart, these powers transformed into the ability to heal. However, that doesn't change the fact that they are tainted with anger and hatred. I just can't… bring myself to use them."_

"_I don't understand."_ Shirley pouted cutely.

"_I wouldn't expect you to,"_ Aki laughed in return. _"You see, when I decided to become a doctor 10 years ago, I made a vow to myself. I promised to never use Psychic powers to heal people. I swore that I would use my own strength and my own knowledge to help others."_

Margaret folded her arms against her chest and shook her head. _"That really makes no sense!"_

"_Like I said, I wouldn't expect you girls to understand."_

Aki leaned forward and patted their heads lightly.

"_Oh yeah, I'd like you two to call me Aki from now on when we're alone like this. We've become close friends after all this time. There's no need for the formality." _

The two girls shyly looked at the ground as they slowly smiled and nodded toward the doctor.

"_Okay!"_ the two shouted simultaneously.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Present day Aki continued to sip her coke as her eyes slowly moved around the room. She was still lost deep within her mind. She thought of her other friend, Jack Atlas, who visited her just the other day. She was in the middle of looking over notes on her patients when Jack's voice called out to her from the open doorway.<p>

"_Yo, Izayoi,"_ Jack's voice echoed in Aki's ears as she revisited the event.

Aki looked up and saw Jack halfway inside the room, leaning against the door frame. He had a warm smile on his face.

"Jack?!" Aki's eyes lit up in excitement as she saw him for the first time in about four years. The last time she had seen him was back when she earned her doctorate.

"Got a moment? I know you're a busy woman."

"Don't be ridiculous. I can always find time for a friend." Aki looked up and called over to her co-workers. "Shirley! Margaret! Would you two mind taking over for a bit here?"

As the two entered from the break room in the back, they gasped when they saw Jack still leaning in the doorway.

"Is that…Jack Atlas?!" Margaret squealed like a fan girl.

"It is! He's so dreamy!" Shirley placed her hands on her face, eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Aki noticed them drooling at the mouth and shooed them away. "Get moving, you two. And wipe your mouths!"

The two sounded displeased as their fangasms were cut bitterly short. Aki then shot Jack a stern glance as he was flashing them a bright grin in return.

"And don't lead them on."

Aki rolled her eyes and grabbed Jack's arm, leading him out of the room toward her private sectors. She prepared some tea for the both of them and set a fresh cup in front of Jack. Once the two were alone, Aki lost her professional disposition and began speaking more informally with the King.

"So how long are you in the area?"

"For about a week or so," Jack answered while blowing on his hot tea. "I have another challenge with Enjo Mukuro."

"Again? That is one persistent Duelist."

"You can say that again. And Rua's almost just as bad."

Aki smiled at the mention of Rua, one of the younger members of their old circle of friends.

"Rua, huh? I hope he's doing all right. I haven't spoken to him in a while."

After taking a sip of his tea, Jack returned the smile. "He's a brat, but he's as energetic as always."

Aki suddenly paused, causing Jack to lift an eyebrow.

"Jack…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Have you spoken to Yusei?" Aki's expression changed significantly at the mention of Yusei, much to Jack's amusement.

"No, not since we left Neo Domino City." Jack shot Aki a serious look through the corner of his eyes. "Have you?"

Aki began to blush a bit and rubbed her hand on the back of her neck, becoming noticeably uncomfortable. "Yes, but only briefly around the holidays."

"And how long did you talk to him for?"

"You know, the usual." Aki mumbled, twiddling her thumbs cutely. "About a half hour or so."

"What?! Only a half hour?! How can you call yourself lovers?" Jack looked unpleased with the doctor's answer as he raised his voice.

Aki's face was now as red as a tomato. "W-Who ever said we were lovers? What are you talking about?"

Jack shook his head as he took another sip. "Izayoi, it couldn't be more obvious. Don't tell me you thought none of us noticed."

Aki blushed even harder and turned away from the King. Her cheek puffed up as she seemed slightly annoyed by Jack's comment. "Forget I asked," she mumbled so low that he couldn't hear her.

"I also find it hard to believe that you two haven't made any progress in 10 whole years."

"Well, both of us are busy," Aki flustered, still bright red. She kept her head turned from the King, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her flustered face. "Yusei's got his research and I've got my patients, so it can't be helped. 10 years flies by really quick, you know…" Aki finally turned back, not looking Jack in the eyes, and took a long sip of her tea to try and stall some before she had to speak again.

"That is no excuse. If you two really love each other, you should find the time to talk more." Jack spoke to Aki like a father scolding a child. Aki looked down at the floor and could not muster a response.

A small smirk appeared on Jack's face and he decided to tease his friend a bit more. "Hmph. Don't tell me you're nervous."

"Sh-Shut up," Aki stammered. "I'm not nervous. I just… have a hard time thinking of a way to keep our conversations going. We always reach a moment of awkward silence and one of us says goodbye really quickly before hanging up."

"I would say that's cute, but I'd be out of character." Jack nodded to himself as if he just said something deeply profound.

"Then don't say it," the doctor grumbled. "Don't tell me you came all the way here just to tease me."

"No, this is called 'catching up.'" The King chuckled. "We're friends, so I have the right to ask you about your love life."

Aki, still blushing, shot a suspicious glance toward her friend and decided to go in for a counterattack. "So then, how are things going for you and Carly?"

For the briefest of milliseconds, the most experienced pair of eyes would have noticed a miniscule twitch in the King, but such things were trivial. Without answering, Jack enjoyed not one, not two, not even three, but four long sips of his black French tea. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be quite comfortable with his surroundings.

"So?" Jack did not stir, even after hearing the doctor speak.

He opened one eye and continued sipping his tea.

"Your answer?"

Still slurping down the delicious liquid, the King shot Aki a disciplining look. "I'm thinking."

"You have to think about it?!" Aki was steaming.

"Izayoi…"

"What is it?" Aki moaned in exasperation.

"I truly enjoy the taste of French black tea."

"Now you're changing the subject?! I can't believe I sat and listened to your lectures for so long! You haven't even talked to her once, have you?!"

Jack Atlas would not tolerate such ignorance in his presence, even from a close friend. He took another sip from his tea cup before looking back up at the doctor, prepared to set her straight.

"That would be absurd. Jack Atlas would never-"

"Jack Atlas would never what? Drink tea from an empty cup?"

For the briefest of milliseconds, the most experienced pair of eyes would have noticed a miniscule blushing on the King's right cheek, but such things were trivial. Without flinching, he set the empty cup back on the table and crossed his legs as if nothing ever happened. That was the Jack Atlas response to any embarrassing situation. As if the King would ever get so lost in thought!

Jack coughed uncomfortably before looking back up at his friend. "I guess we both have a lot to improve on…" he finally admitted.

Several minutes passed before either party said anything. Aki poured them both a second cup of tea. After about seven minutes of awkward silence, Jack finally spoke up.

"Izayoi, do you mind if I ask you something?"

The long silence was enough for both of them to regain their composure. Aki winked at her friend, trying to restore a comfortable atmosphere. "Sure, I'll answer almost anything as long as it's not _too_ personal."

"Are you satisfied?"

"Satisfied? Are you trying to make a joke reference to Team Satisfaction or something?" Aki chuckled at her pun, but stopped when she saw Jack's serious expression. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean, are you satisfied with what you've been doing during the past 10 years? Can you look back and say you have no regrets?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean. I worked hard to get my Doctorate, you know. Not a single day passes that I regret saving a person's life." Aki's voice lowered as she finished her sentence. Her eyes darted off to the side as she continued. "Although…"

Jack watched her closely, not saying a word.

"No, it's nothing. Why are you asking me this?" Aki began shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

Now that she thought about it, Jack was acting rather strange today. She wondered if there was something bothering him.

Jack realized she was uncomfortable and quickly backed down. "I apologize. I can tell I made you uncomfortable. I didn't ask you that question to try and pick on you or anything. The truth is, I'm the one who's been feeling unsatisfied lately. I was just curious if you had any similar thoughts."

"Jack…?" Aki looked very worried about the King and expressed her feelings. "What exactly's been troubling you? Is it about Carly?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself. If I ever find out what it is, I'll let you know one of these days. Sorry for the strange question."

"Sure…" Aki trailed off when she saw Jack also looking uncomfortable. She looked down at her watch and took note of the time.

"Well, I'd better get back so the girls can have their breaks. Will you be around anytime in the near future?"

"Who knows?" Jack responded in an unsure voice. "Mr. Fred's always scheduling me all around the world, so I'm sure I'll be back eventually."

Aki stood up and gathered her things. She opened the door and walked toward it. She flashed Jack a friendly smile as she prepared to return to the patients. "Well if you do, feel free to stop by again. It was nice talking to you. Please close the door and make sure it's locked on your way out."

"Of course. Best of luck. I'll see you around, Izayoi."

Jack waved as Aki disappeared from his view.

"Izayoi!"

Aki appeared again as the King called her back.

"What is it?"

"Tell Yusei I said hello."

Aki blushed once again, turning her back to him. "You can tell him that yourself. You should call him once in a while too. Not to mention, Carly. _Carly_!"

"I'll do just that. Take care."

"I wonder about that…" Aki mumbled as she walked away.

Jack smiled to himself as he heard the doctor's footsteps get further and further away.

"One of these days…" Jack said quietly as he looked out the window.

After finishing his tea and cleaning his cup in the sink, Jack Atlas left the room and locked the door behind him as Aki asked him to.

Aki wore a concerned expression as she slipped her white jacket back on. She couldn't help but worry about Jack. Someone as level-headed as him asking such strange things? She really felt uncomfortable about it, but she decided to let it go for now. She had to focus on her job for now. Perhaps she would talk to Ruka about it, or maybe even Yusei… Maybe…

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>The following day, Aki sat in her room recalling the conversation she had with Jack Atlas. She asked herself if she truly was satisfied with her current situation. After listening to him and seeing how troubled the King himself was, she couldn't help but doubt her own life as well.<p>

Aki's thoughts were shattered when she felt the ground under her feet tremble. Startled, she grabbed onto her chair to keep herself from falling onto the floor. The rumble stopped momentarily before starting once again. She looked up frantically, unsure of what was happening. Was it an earthquake?

Before she could come up with an answer, she heard piercing screams and explosions from outside her window. Looking out through the glass, she gasped when she saw the once beautiful streets of Paris filled with fire and chaos and people running about. Without even thinking, she ran out of her private room, leaving her door wide open.

When Aki finally made it outside the clinic, her heart nearly stopped. It was almost as if she had just stepped into Hell itself. The center square had been consumed by a massive wall of flames that inched closer and closer to her clinic with each passing second. Aki squinted her eyes through the thick smoke and saw that the source of the fire was one of the buildings across the street. Or rather, it was once a building. It was now a pile of rubble, laid to waste by what Aki guessed to be the explosion she heard but moments ago.

Screams echoed across the street, sending shivers up and down Aki's spine. Men and woman of different ages were desperately trying to run away from the scene, trampling over one another in the process. Those who were unfortunate enough to have been trapped underneath the rubble were ignored by those who ran over them.

Aki forced her body to move, instantly focusing on saving as many people as she could. The doctor turned and saw all of her employees were doing just the same. Though getting past the pushing bystanders proved to be difficult, Aki finally reached one of the men trapped under the rubble. Her nurses helped her lift the heavy rock off the man, who was considerably injured and unconscious. Just as Aki lifted the man up, she felt a strange sensation that caused her to freeze. She slowly looked up and met with six pairs of red eyes that gawked at her through the boiling flames.

Aki's eyes widened as three men emerged from the fire. All three were dressed in black and wore black masks that covered all but their red eyes and mouths. As they moved slowly toward her, Aki felt a sense of immediate danger. She attempted to pick the injured man up, but he was too heavy for her. One of the masked men then reached into his dark clothing and pulled out a gun. He aimed the gun directly at Aki's forehead. She winced as she saw him place his finger on the trigger. Just as she thought for sure it was all over, the masked man moved his arm toward the bystanders running past them. With lightning speed, he struck down several people running behind him. Aki watched in horror as the citizens around her dropped by flies, one by one.

The second masked man reached out grabbed and man's arm tightly. The man was in mid-run and nearly tripped over himself when he was yanked toward his assaulter. The man whimpered when he turned and looked into his glassy eyes. Without warning, the masked man suddenly erupted into an explosion that consumed all within its vicinity. Aki was hit by the force from the explosion and sent flying backward into the wall of her clinic. Her employees were also hit by the blast's force, and they were now scattered across the front parking lot.

Aki felt a sharp pain in the back of her head as she tried to stand. She felt a trail of blood trickle down the back of her neck and then down through her white blouse. The sharp scream of the man now lashing about on the ground brought the doctor back to her senses. She gasped in horror when she saw his detached arm lying at his side.

As she consumed the terrifying scene around her, Aki was consumed with intense anger. She ignored her pain and pulled herself up. She stared daggers into the third masked man, who now stood only inches in front of her.

"Who are you people?! Why are you doing this?!"

Without answering her question, the man pulled a gun from his clothes and pointed it directly at her. Not far away, the first masked man continued gunning down innocent bystanders, showing no mercy to age or gender.

"Stop it!"

Aki's scream was drowned out by the cries of her nurses and the screams of the victims. Just as the masked man placed his finger on the gun's trigger, he stopped moving altogether. Aki looked down and saw a sword plunged deep through his chest. Blood began pouring from his open wound.

Aki looked up and saw a very tall, husky man standing behind the skewered terrorist. He had dark green eyes and slick, green-grey hair. He was Mizoguchi, one of Aki's trusted friends and also currently her butler.

Mizoguchi yanked out his sword and let the slaughtered foe drop onto the pavement at his feet. Mizoguchi's sword came from a modified Duel Disk he always carried with him.

"Are you okay, Lady Aki?"

Before Aki could answer, the butler was on the ground holding a bloodied arm. Aki looked up and saw the masked man back on his feet with a sharp knife in his hand. She couldn't comprehend what was going on. She hadn't even blinked and this entire event occurred without her notice. How could such a thing be possible?

"Who the hell are you people?!" Mizoguchi lunged forward with his Duel Disk sword, attempting a clean cut along the terrorist's shoulder. By the time he took a step, his own shoulder was cut and blood was draining out of him. He jolted his head to see the masked man now standing to his side. Mizoguchi met the man's beady eyes for a brief second before he fell onto the ground.

"Mizoguchi!" Aki screamed. She suddenly felt a strong pressure in the back of her head and fell to her knees. She gasped when she felt a familiar dread wash over her. Her mind began to grow fuzzy and her vision began to blur. She grunted and held her throbbing skull, attempting to stand and failing in the process.

"Miss Aki! Are you all right?!"

Aki's brown-haired assistant named Jennifer ran toward her boss, but froze in her tracks when she saw the scene unfolding before her.

Aki's mind went completely blank for a brief moment. When she came to, she was back on her feet. This time, however, a strong aura surrounded her body. Her hair ribbon came undone and her hair began to stick up on end. She grabbed her temples, realizing what had happened. It was something she feared more than anything else, but reality was even more frightening than any of her own fears.

Without doing anything, a wave of pressure was emitted from her body. The wave washed over the entire plaza, knocking down everyone in its path. Even Mizoguchi, despite his strong build, was forced onto his back. The two masked men were forced to a stop and their weapons were knocked out of their hands.

Aki narrowed her eyes and began to focus on the two terrorists paralyzed in front of her. The surrounding pressure began to envelop them. After about a minute, their bodies shattered under the intensity.

Once the job was done, the pressure around Aki's body vanished and she returned to normal. She fell onto the ground and began panting heavily. She grasped both of her hands against her face and looked terrified.

Mizoguchi staggered over to her and helped her to her feet. "Are you all right, Lady Aki?"

Aki quickly shook off her dread and nodded to the man. "I-I'm fine. More importantly, we have to tend to the injured immediately. Jennifer!"

Aki called out to her assistant, but she got no response. Jennifer was hyperventilating on the ground.

"Jennifer!" the doctor screamed even louder. "Call the entire medical team here now! We have to treat every last person out here!"

After hearing no response, Aki began screaming at the top of her lungs. "Jennifer! Go _now_!"

Jennifer finally snapped out of it and pulled herself back onto her feet. "R-Right!"

"Mizoguchi," Aki called to the butler. "I know you're injured, but I need you to call for emergency aid immediately. We need to start treating now, but I know we don't have the capacity for such a large amount of victims. The clinic's been badly damaged, but we're going to have to work with what we have for now."

"Yes, right away." Mizoguchi winced at the pain of his shoulder, but managed to pull out his cell phone to start making the calls.

The pain in Aki's head throbbed like crazy, and she felt incredibly dizzy. Despite that, she pushed her body to move, knowing she had a duty to fulfill.

Watching the doctor from high above on a nearby building that was still intact were two gentlemen. The first man was Mr. Fred, dressed in his usual suit and tie. He watched Aki solemnly, his tie blowing around him in the wind. "So what do you think, Mr. Omniel?" Fred turned to the man standing beside him, another well-dressed man wearing a suit and a top hat. The rim of the man's hat covered his eyes, casting his face in shadow. The man's green hair fluttered about in the wind.

Without saying a word, the man responded with a wide smirk, stretching from ear to ear.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>The next few hours were a living hell for Aki and her entire staff. While they waited for backup assistance, they were forced to treat countless patients with severe injuries. They were fortunate that the electricity was still working, but many of their supplies had been damaged from the force of the explosion. Adding to that was the fact that Aki's clinic was not nearly large enough to hold so many patients at one time. There weren't nearly enough staff for it, either. On top of all that, Aki and some of the other nurses had taken injuries during the attack, making it difficult to work at their usual pace.<p>

Though they were able to help, some of the flesh and burn wounds they were faced with were far too severe for their equipment. They tried about every strategy they could think of, but to no avail. They were faced with the possibility of losing several dozen patients if something was not done soon.

"It's no use…!" Jennifer cried. "This woman's had her lungs pierced…! There's nothing we can do!"

"There is!" Aki snapped back with a fierce look in her eyes. "We're supposed to be doctors! We can't give up on a patient until the last second!"

"Even if you say that," Margaret interrupted, "there's only so much medical science can do! You can't bring a person on the brink of death back so easily!"

"_Docteur_! Use your Psychic powers!"

Aki gasped and turned to face Shirley. The nurses in the room were now all staring at the two after hearing this. Even Jennifer, Aki's assistant, looked quite shocked by what she was hearing.

Without answering, Aki turned her gaze away and looked at the patients. "There's got to be something we can do…!"

"That's enough, Lady Aki."

Aki looked up at Mizoguchi entering the room. His jacket and shirt had been removed and he had bandages covering his entire shoulders and chest area. He was visibly panting, sweat covering his entire body.

"Mizoguchi…! You shouldn't be walking around in that condition!"

"A wound this small won't best me!" he bellowed, despite the obvious fact that he was barely standing. "More importantly, I've come here to knock some sense into you."

"Knock some sense into me?! We're in the middle of a major crisis here! You and I can talk later! Wait outside!" Aki motioned the butler to leave by waving her arms rapidly. She appeared intense and frantic.

"No, it can't wait. Must I remind you that you hold the lives of many in your hands right now?" Mizoguchi ignored the doctor's motions and stared deep into her eyes.

"Mizoguchi! I don't have the time for this right now! Leave at once!"

"Please leave, Mizoguchi!" Jennifer screamed.

"Please, sir." Shirley also pleaded with the man in a soft, quivering voice.

"You girls stay out of this! This is between Lady Aki and me!"

Unable to say anything more, the nurses all fell silent, continuing their treatment of the patients while still listening.

"What are you trying to prove here?" While still sounding angry, Aki's expression softened. She looked as if she knew what he was about to say.

"The medical world has no need for a hesitant doctor."

Aki narrowed her eyes and challenged Mizoguchi's stare with a glare of her own. "Are you suggesting I'm not qualified to be practicing medicine?"

"I'm suggesting that you aren't qualified in your current state. I know more than anyone here how hard you've worked to get to your current position. I know fully well just how many hours on end you spent studying day after day. But I also know the past you shoulder and the pain you endured."

Hearing this, Aki began to grind her teeth back and forth. "What does this have to do with the current situation at hand?! Get to the point already!"

"You hold the power in your hands to save their lives and you've forsaken it. You disrespect all the doctors in the world who watched life after life slip through their hands. Do you have any idea how many of those doctors would have given anything in the world to be able to do what you can do, even if it meant their own lives? Can't you grasp the pain a doctor feels when an innocent child perishes right before their very eyes? And yet here you are watching people perish while you refuse to heal them when you're perfectly capable of it!"

Aki looked down at the floor and clenched her fist at her side. "I… didn't want to use them! You saw what happened out there! Besides, how can I call myself a doctor if I rely on outside help?"

"Might I remind you that you saved my lady's life with those same powers?"

"I know that! I just… don't trust my own powers." Aki lowered her eyes, beginning to mumble.

"And that's good. Fear your own power and master it."

"You make it sound so simple! I've locked it deep within me, but I still hear that voice within my dreams late at night! I can't take any chances!"

"Take the chance! Those men and woman lying before you are already doomed if you do not! If there's even a one percent chance of recovering their lives with your Psychic powers, you should bet on that percentage and heal them, regardless of what happens!"

Aki stared at Mizoguchi for several minutes with an intense look on her face before finally lowering her head in defeat. She appeared as if she made a personal decision. She walked over to the motionless woman on the verge of death. Aki lifted her hands over the woman's exposed innards and closed her eyes tight. She tried her best to push the fear inside her to the corner of her mind. She focused on one thing; healing this woman.

After focusing all of her mind and energy on the thought of saving the patient lying in front of her, her palms began to glow a bright green. It took several more minutes, but the woman's chest began to close up and she opened her eyes once again, coughing violently. Jennifer ran over and kept the woman from thrashing as the pain entered her body. Though Jennifer was feeling wary of her boss now, she focused on her duties for the moment.

Mizoguchi smiled to himself as he watched Aki. "That's it…" he said quietly before bowing politely to the nurses and exiting the room.

This continued for another hour. Aki used her Psychic powers to save five more people from death before backup assistance finally arrived. Though the police arrived almost immediately, the hospitals were on the opposite side of the city. Once they realized how large the crisis was, it took them time to gather enough personnel to deal with it.

Once help from three other hospitals arrived, Aki's team was finally given a chance to rest. Aki attempted to thank her employees, but they seemed fearful and wary of her now after witnessing her Psychic powers. Others were still recovering from the shock of the situation.

When she realized her employees were avoiding her, Aki retired to her personal room alone and locked the door behind her. She was staring aimlessly into space when Mizoguchi entered the room. He was among the few that had the access code to her room.

"You did well, Lady Aki." Mizoguchi now spoke to her in a warm voice, unlike the harshness he used earlier. He placed a cold drink on the table in front of the doctor.

Aki snatched the drink off the table and turned her head away from him. "I'm still angry with you, you know. That was very embarrassing for me."

"I understand and I apologize. But you know as well as I do that it was necessary."

Aki sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "I know. Thanks. Thanks for taking care of me for so long, Mizoguchi."

"It's the least I can do. Lady LeBlanc asked me to take care of you in her absence."

"Where has Sherry been all these years?" Aki asked softly, still not looking at the butler.

"I am not sure myself. All she told me was that she was going on a journey of self-discovery. It's been four years since."

"Yes, about the same amount of time Crow's been missing. Where have they been all this time? They haven't even contacted us to let us know they're still alive."

The two were interrupted by a silky voice coming from the other side of the room. They jolted their heads toward the closet where the voice came from.

"My, my. It would appear I missed quite the show here."

Mr. Fred stepped out of the dark closet and approached the two with a subtle smirk on his face.

"Who are you?!" Mizoguchi raised his Duel Disk and extended his sword once again.

"How did you get over here? I'm the only one with the access code." Aki eyed the strange man suspiciously.

"The door was wide open. I apologize." Though his words were smooth and polite, Mr. Fred's expression was twisted.

Aki realized she left the door open when she ran out earlier, but she then realized it was shut when she came back. That would mean this man locked himself inside during all of the commotion going on outside. Aki couldn't even begin to understand what this person was up to.

"My name is Mr. Fred. I am the current acting manager and assistant of Jack Atlas, World King." He said with a polite bow of his head.

"You're Jack's assistant?" Aki asked warily. "He told me he was leaving the country at the end of the week."

"He just left early this morning. I am quite thankful he was not around to be injured in this assault. Shall I inform him of what happened?"

"No, there's no reason to worry him. He's got enough of his own problems as it is."

"I see. It seems Mr. Atlas has very good friends," the manager said with another bow. "Though it is only a matter of time before news of this incident spreads around the world. Your friends will find out about this sooner or later."

"I know, but at least things will be a little better by then. I want to wait and see what the police say about the terrorists involved in this incident."

Mr. Fred nodded and then began walking toward the shattered window. "I apologize for interrupting you in your private chambers. I shall take my leave."

Mr. Fred disappeared in an instant, falling back through the window effortlessly and fearlessly. Mizoguchi ran over to the window and saw no trace of the gentleman.

"That's impossible. We're two stories up." Mizoguchi felt a familiar sensation about the man that he couldn't put his finger on. He turned to Aki and asked her worriedly, "What do you think he was doing in here?"

"I'm not sure," Aki replied, "but we have bigger issues to worry about now. As long as nothing seems to be missing, I'm not going to worry about it now."

Aki joined Mizoguchi at the broken window and peered out at the smoking city down below. The damage was even greater than she imagined. Several buildings were downed in the explosion and the road was a complete disaster.

Aki and Mizoguchi, reflecting on the terror of the situation, finally felt their wounds catching up with them. They knew they had to rest, and Aki had to get her head examined at the hospital. As she gathered up her belongings, she asked out loud:

"What in the world is happening? Why would anyone want to attack a medical clinic?"

**BREAK**

Three days had passed since Stephanie arrived back in Neo Domino City after her eventful plane ride with Yukio Kyoji. To her utmost disappointment and shock, she never received a follow up call from Yukio.

"The least he could do is say hello," Stephanie grumbled as she placed her pillow over her face.

She was sprawled face-down on her bed with her feet resting against the front headboard. Getting impatient, she started to tap her foot against the pink headrest sitting next to the board. She was finishing out the last day of her vacation, which was cut dramatically short due to her…fallout with Jack Atlas in Paris, France. As a result, she had no other plans and found herself thinking of Yukio, only to be irritated that she had no way of contacting him. Giving up, she picked up her cell phone and started to dial Jack's number, but instantly slammed the phone down in anger.

"As if I'd call that bastard!"

Silence fell over the room as Stephanie slowly rose up off the bed. "Screw it all! I'm going on a walk!" she announced, as if there was someone that could hear her. Stephanie grabbed a pair of ugg boots, her purse, and a jacket. Within a matter of seconds, she was already out through the front door.

Elsewhere, Yukio also found himself with nothing but time on his hands. He was leaning against a tree in a secluded area of Neo Domino City not far from his house. It was a small patch of open field toward the very edge of the Satellite Forest. Whenever Yukio was not home or at the Satellite Park, he often found himself wandering around this area. Somehow, it helped him clear his mind and regain perspective.

It just so happened that Yukio had a big job coming up the next day. His mission for a certain organization had him going undercover at the Public Security Maintenance Center and Kaiba Corporation. He was to be disguised as a worker named Richie Stamsfield, and he already had his disguise picked out. He realized he would have to find some makeup to cover up the scar along his left eye, since it stuck out like a sore thumb. _Ugh_, Yukio groaned as he leaned further back against the tree. Of all the names they could have come up with, why Richie Stamsfield? It was obviously an English sounding name, and he was pure Japanese.

Just as Yukio was lazily lost in his own mind, busy doing nothing other than being broody, the sound of an approaching engine startled him and brought him back to his senses. It was rare that anyone other than Yukio ever came into this secluded patch of field, so Yukio instantly put up his guard. Another person meant it was either another member of the organization he was associated with that had followed him, one of the usual punks that tried to assault him, or an Underground Duelist that had caught whiff of his presence. All three of these scenarios had already occurred, so Yukio wasn't about to take any chances.

As Yukio straightened his posture, he turned toward the sound of the D-Wheel headed his way from the opening that lead out to Satellite toward Yukio's right. As Yukio suspected, it was scenario number three. Some random D-Wheeler wearing rugged-looking clothes and a black helmet gawked over at him. Yukio lowered his guard slightly after seeing the guy's expression. He didn't appear threatening. In fact, the guy's expression hinted at sheer curiosity. The stranger had somewhat slanted eyes and brown hair.

"Hey there," the D-Wheeler said, his voice somewhat friendly while remaining assertive. "Are you Yukio Kyoji, by any chance?"

Yukio gave an inaudible sigh, his suspicion turning out to be true. Though it was true this man standing in front of him didn't seem to pose a threat, Yukio was hardly in the mood to be bothered. This was supposed to be his day to relax before having to go out into public for his job the following day. The last thing he wanted to do was mess with some random guy, even if he had no ill intentions.

Back in the day, Yukio would have accepted the guy's pending challenge without a second thought. These days, however, he just didn't feel like going through with it. The outcome of the match was obvious. Why even bother? Moreover, Yukio wasn't even the Underground King anymore after losing his title to the ridiculous bootleg cards Etzel and Fynn Hartmann used against him. Ever since that day, where his pride was shattered by senseless cards that didn't even exist in the official player's system, Yukio's urge to Duel was reaching an all-time low. The only ones he wanted to Duel were on his list of targets; Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo topping that list.

"Sorry," Yukio said stalely with a wave of his hand, "I've never heard of anyone with that name. Sorry for the inconvenience."

The D-Wheeler seemed a bit disappointed, and he began eyeing Yukio up and down to his annoyance. "That's funny," the guy finally said after a few moments of eyeing him. "Your appearance matches the description I was given perfectly. Not only that, but your grey, blue, and green D-Wheel matches as well. That's a pretty unique design you got there, what, with those wings at the end and the shape of your wheels."

"Look," Yukio snapped, sounding a bit annoyed at this point. "I told you. I've never heard of anyone named Yukio Kyoji. You'll have to excuse me, but I really need to get going."

"You didn't look like you were doing anything all that important," the guy said half-jokingly.

In the distance outside the patch of field, Stephanie just happened to be passing by the bushes and trees when she noticed the D-Wheeler continuing to pester Yukio. She was about to shrug it off and continue on her merry way when Yukio's face suddenly pulled her attention back. She blinked repeatedly as she eyed his features from the distance. Though it was hard to make out his face from her location, she immediately recognized the scar shining in the ray of sunlight above his head. It had to be him! After all, not many guys you meet have a scar in the exact same place like that.

"Like I said," Yukio continued defensively as he attempted to get the D-Wheeler to back off, "who's this Yukio guy?"

The D-Wheeler raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Well," he started, "according to my Intel, Yukio Kyoji is a very strong Duelist who used to be the Underground Duel King. He uses a Beast-Warrior Deck and was virtually undefeated until recently. But just because a guy is defeated once doesn't make him weak!" The D-Wheeler gave a hearty laugh as he took his own deck out of the pouch on the side of his belt. "See, I also run Beast-Warriors! I want to Duel with Yukio Kyoji to see which of us the stronger Beast-Warriors user is!"

Yukio gave a longwinded sigh before raising his arm to wave his comment off. "This Yukio guy can't be all that strong. I never heard of him, right? If he's as strong as you say, even some random nobody like me would know who he is." As the D-Wheeler gawked at his response, Yukio just decided to walk away from the scene regardless of what he thought. "I'm leaving. At the very least, I hope you do find the guy you're-"

"Yukio Kyoji! Do you still remember me?!"

Yukio's body froze at the sound of a very familiar—very annoying—chirpy female voice headed in his direction. His features froze along with his body, not wanting to believe the sight of the brunette girl headed his way was real. It had to be an illusion! Perhaps he hadn't gotten enough sleep? Yukio closed his eyes and started rubbing his forehead. When he opened his eyes and saw Stephanie's giggling face right in his own, he nearly had a heart attack. "Wh-What in the _hell_ are you doing here?!" he cried, clenching his now thumping heart. "There's no way you're real!"

Stephanie answered him by shifting around to his back so she could glomp him affectionately. "I'm real! If I wasn't, how could I grab you like this, silly?!"

"That is _not _what I meant!" Yukio replied venomously, slapping her hand away. "Do you have any idea how enormous Neo Domino City is?! Its population ranks higher than Tokyo, for God's sake! The thought of two random strangers randomly meeting up like this in such a huge city is _astronomically impossible_!" Yukio waved his arms around heatedly as he spoke, earning another giggle from the girl.

"Remember what I said about destiny on the plane? Well, this only proves it further! We must be _soul mates _or something, right?!"

"Enough with the bullshit! You must have stalked me or something, you stalker woman!" Yukio's arm started to shake as his emotions got the best of him. Stephanie started rolling with laughter at this point, loving every bit of his reaction. "I know! That's the beauty of it!" she said through snorts. "Wait! I'm not a stalker!"

"You idiot! Pay attention to what-"

"Excuse me, _Yukio Kyoji_," the D-Wheeler from before interrupted. He took a few steps toward the two, breaking up their quarrel. "I knew it had to be you. As I said, the description matched perfectly. It was way too close to be a coincidence." The D-Wheeler started to grin, holding his deck up out in front of him. "I'm not sure why you were trying to run away, but I challenge you to a Duel here and now! Let's see which of us is the stronger Beast-Warrior user! C'mon!"

Yukio, no longer able to hide his emotions, let a groan escape his throat and smacked his hand against his forehead. "No, I'm not doing this now! Especially with the _company_ we've got now!" Yukio turned to glare at Stephanie to ensure the D-Wheeler got the hint.

"Oh, c'mon," the D-Wheeler snorted. "Chickening out because you're afraid of losing in front of your girlfriend? That ain't like the former Underground King, champ!"

"Just shut up!" Yukio snapped back, getting ready to just dash away from the two when Stephanie suddenly said something that irked his attention back. "What do you mean by that? You don't wanna Duel because I'm here?" Yukio turned back around to look up at the woman, waiting for her to finish speaking.

"Oh, that's right!" she said with a raise of her finger. "You know I'm personal friends with _the _Jack Atlas, World King for ten straight years! Don't worry, Yukio-_chan_!" Stephanie started to wave her arm up and down nonchalantly. "I wouldn't expect you to be anywhere near as good as Jack Atlas! You don't need to be embarrassed about it, honey!"

Yukio's eye began to twitch, an angry vein popping up right near his temple. "What the hell did you just say?"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, not sure why he was suddenly so serious. "What? I just said I don't expect you to be anywhere near Jack's level! That's nothing to worry yourself over! Not many other than Yusei could match the World King. It's okay if you're no Yusei or Jack."

The D-Wheeler watched the two, a blank expression on his face. Yukio was getting increasingly more angry as he stepped closer to Stephanie. "So basically, you think I'm nowhere near as strong as Jack Atlas or Yusei Fudo, is that correct?" Stephanie nodded slowly, suddenly silenced. "Y-Yeah. That's what I-"

Stephanie gave a yelp as Yukio lifted her up effortlessly over his shoulder. "Hey, what's the big-"

Before she could answer, she felt the ground leave her feet as Yukio carried her over to where his D-Wheel was resting by the tree he was leaning on earlier. With one swing of his arm, Stephanie's butt slammed against the back of the D-Wheel's seat. Yukio jumped in front of her, his back brushing up against her roughly. "Shut the hell up and watch me closely!" Yukio growled, a fierce flame reflecting in his eyes. "Watch my Dueling closely and correct your narrowed vision, woman!"

Stephanie nodded slowly, gulping slightly at the man's sudden change in attitude. The idea of being forced to ride along during a Riding Duel actually made Stephanie very nervous, something that rarely happened with her. For the first time in their brief relationship, Stephanie was the one being dragged along helplessly as Yukio started his engine and pulled out beside the challenger.

"Heh, finally got inspired?" the D-Wheeler asked with a grin. "Then allow me to match your enthusiasm!" The D-Wheeler hopped back onto his own dark silver D-Wheeler, pulling up beside Yukio's lighter grey ride.

"I-I-I'm perfectly fine just waiting here until you come back!" Stephanie protested while hugging Yukio's back in fright. "Shut your mouth," Yukio retorted in his usual raspy voice. "What makes you think I'd ever come back here to pick _you_ up?"

This, of course, made Stephanie realize she would lose her chance to see Yukio again if she didn't go along. "F-Fine! Then just hurry and finish this quickly!" Yukio smirked, his eyes more intense than they had been in some time. "I intend to!"

"Let's change locations! Meet me over on Route 66 outside Neo Domino City Park!" Yukio nodded, his smirk widening. "Fine! Just try to keep up with me!"

The two D-Wheelers accelerated, zipping out of the patch of field like a pair of bullets. Stephanie screamed as she hung onto Yukio, fearing she'd be thrown off if she didn't.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Back in France, Mr. Fred and the man named Omniel were making their way to the airport, the same one Yukio and Stephanie had gone to a few days earlier. Despite their effort to blend in with the crowd, their sinister expressions caused them to stick out like a sore thumb. Several bypassers glared at them suspiciously, but quickly darted away when they got close enough to see how dangerous they looked.<p>

"So you're going to see Alf, eh?" Omniel asked his cohort in a silky tone.

"Yes," Mr. Fred replied, readjusting his tie. "I need to give my report."

Omniel smirked, a gleam flashing in what little of his eyes could be seen through the shadow of his hat. "Then I'll go to Germany _with_ you, Freddy. I've got some _business_ to attend to their…"

Fred's smirk faded, a stale frown coming to his face. He eyed his cohort through the corner of his eyes. "Just try not to stir up too much commotion, please. I always have to clean up your mess."

Omniel heaved a light chuckle as the two entered through the automatic doors of the airport. "Little old _me_? You must be _joking_! I'm as harmless as a _newborn_!"

Mr. Fred scoffed the man's words off, knowing he was everything _but_ harmless.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Ooooooooooooooo

* * *

><p><strong>An underlying scheme is set in motion! What secrets lie beneath the shadows?<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 4: "Crow Hogan, 10 Years Later"**

**CREDITS**

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main Story), ZeroSaber (Yukio/Stephanie scene)**

**Editing: Thanks to Dark Raku **

**Characters Appearing From Anime: Aki Izayoi, Jack Atlas, Mizoguchi, Stephanie, Yusei Fudo (Mentioned), Rua Heartlily (Mentioned), Ruka Heartlily (Mentioned), Crow Hogan (Mentioned), Sherry LeBlanc (Mentioned)**

**Original Characters (OC): Shirley (GoldenUmi), Margaret (GoldenUmi), Jennifer (GoldenUmi), Mr. Fred (GoldenUmi), Omniel (ZeroSaber), Yukio Kyoji (ZeroSaber), Roland (GoldenUmi), Alf (GoldenUmi) (Mentioned)**


	4. Crow Hogan, 10 Years Later

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 4: "Crow Hogan, 10 Years Later"**

* * *

><p>Somewhere along the coast of Australia, a man and woman faced each other from opposite sides of a large European table.<p>

On one side was a man named Crow Hogan. He had spiked, orange hair and slanted, grey eyes. He was wearing sunglasses, so his dark eyes could barely be made out. He had yellow criminal markers tattooed on his forehead and under his eyes. He was wearing an orange and black uniform with the letters "A.D." patched onto his right pocket. The 30 year old man was leaning back in his chair with a displeased look on his face.

Opposite to him was a 31 year old woman named Sherry LeBlanc. She had long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She wore a similar uniform as Crow, but hers was maroon and white. She was holding a stack of papers in her hand, which she proceeded to slam down on the table. She wore a displeased expression.

"So, what is the meaning of this?" Sherry verbally cornered Crow with her tomboyish voice that carried a small hint of French dialect.

"What's the meaning of what?" Crow asked nonchalantly as he leaned further back into his chair, not looking at the woman.

"What's the meaning of these terrible numbers?" Sherry repeated, raising her voice. She slammed her hands on the stack of papers, scattering them across the table.

"Numbers? What're you talking about, Sherry?" Crow replied with a slight attitude in his voice. He cocked his head enough to return the woman's gaze.

"Don't lie to my face, Crow. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't! Why don't you try being a little more specific?!" Crow yelled, smashing his own hands against the table's surface.

"Fine then. Think back to a month ago."

"A month ago. Right. And?"

"Maybe you'll recall a little conversation we had about you taking over the duties of our budget?"

Crow nodded. "M-hmm, I seem to recall something like that? And?"

"Maybe then you'll recall our following conversation about you watching our budget and ensuring we don't overspend?"

Crow nodded again. Little sweat beads appeared on his face, but he continued to keep his cool. "M-hmm, I guess I do recall something to that extent. What's your point?"

"Then perhaps you can explain to me why our budget is currently $AU9,000 in the negative?"

"I see, I see. That sounds like a real pickle, doesn't it?" Crow said this from his new position, halfway across the room with his back facing the open doorway.

"Crow, get back here!"

The second Sherry rose from her chair, Crow darted out the door. Sherry chased after him, knocking over the chair and the table in the process.

"I'm sorry! I totally forgot!" Crow spouted as he continued to speed down the hallway, whacking into a few security guards along the way.

"How the hell could you forget something so important?! What have you been doing this entire month?!"

"Stuff!"

"What kind of stuff?!"

"Just stuff! Lay off!"

"Dammit, Crow! Do you have any idea what this means?!"

"I have no idea what it means, but it's gotta be something really bad, right?!"

"It's more than bad! How did you people possibly manage to blow $AU9,000 in the first place anyway?!"

"It's not my fault! Rom spent $AU2,000 on his new weight set! Eirika went on a $AU1,000 shopping spree! Fusionist donated $AU5,000 to some animal shelter! It's all their fault!"

"That's only 8,000! What about the other 1,000?!"

Crow gasped and counted on his fingers again as he nearly smacked into one of the secretaries in the front office. "Damn, I must have miscounted," he mumbled to himself.

Crow skidded to a halt when he nearly collided with a delivery man standing right in the front of the building. The delivery man and a few other men were wheeling in a black and orange D-Wheel with a yellow bird painted on the outside.

"Delivery for Crow Hogan. Please sign here," the man said in his Australian accent.

"Ah, my Black Bird's done with her upgrade! She looks gorgeous! Thanks!" Crow rushed over and took the pen from the delivery man. He signed his signature and returned the notepad.

"No problem, mate. Come back anytime." The Australian men turned around and walked out of the building while waving politely.

It took him a few moments, but Crow finally took notice of the angry aura coming from behind him. He slowly turned around and saw Sherry had caught up with him. She had a very unsatisfied look on her face.

"We found the other 1,000," she grumbled in a low, threatening voice.

Crow knew he couldn't outrun this woman as close as he was without another head start. So instead, he decided to get on her good side again. He took off his sunglasses and rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. "It was an honest mistake. I'll do better next time! I swear!"

"We may not be here next month at this rate! Don't tell me you forgot about the yearly inspection!"

"The what?" Crow asked, scratching his head.

"You know! You attended them three times already! Just how dense are you?!"

Crow looked as if he just had a sudden revelation. "Ah, that thing."

"Once a year, inspection agents from the Australian government come to rate whether they feel our organization is worth the funding. We exist solely on the tax payers' money, you realize. If they find out we've been not only wasting money, but going into debt because of your carelessness…"

"Delivery for Miss Sherry LeBlanc. Please sign here," another Australian accent interrupted.

Crow and Sherry turned to face the delivery man with a blank stare on their faces. Several other delivery men were carrying in a giant water fountain with gold plating. It was three times bigger than the men carrying it. It was shaped like an elephant, with the trunk being the fountain.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sherry asked in a bewildered voice.

"Aye, says here you preordered this item on August 31st," the delivery man answered, pointing to his notepad.

"This is ridiculous!" Sherry fumed. "That item was to be charged and delivered on November 31st! What date do you think it is?!"

"Aye, today be October 31st."

"Why are you delivering it a month early?!"

"Aye, madam. Our policy over at Slifer Productions is, 'The Earlier the Better.' We have a five star rating directly because of our early shipments for our valued customers. Now, please sign here, ai'ght?"

Sherry had a shocked look on her face as she slowly reached out for the pen. Crow sighed and placed his hand on Sherry's shoulder.

"What was that you were saying before? Something about spending money responsibly?" Crow grinned as he chided the woman. She did not answer and slowly signed the notepad.

"Then maybe you can explain to me why you ordered such an expensive looking fountain?"

"It reminded me of the one I had back in my mansion." Sherry looked away and let her words trail off. She was hiding the blush on her face.

"So how much did it go for? AU$1,000? Maybe 2,000?" Crow chuckled to himself.

"4000."

"Take back everything you said, dammit!"

"Shut up! It was an honest mistake!"

"No, a mistake is spelling someone's name wrong! This is a damn catastrophe!"

"I don't want to hear that from the one who wasn't watching our budget properly!"

"Even if I was, how would I have even known about you secretly ordering such expensive stuff?!"

"U-Um," the delivery man cut in. "We'll be going now, a'ight?"

"The hell? You're still here?" Crow grumbled.

"Get the hell out of here!" Sherry growled.

"Goodness gracious, what rude customers. Let's go, men."

"Aye!"

As the men took their leave, Sherry stomped her foot on the ground in frustration.

"Honestly! What kind of company ships preorders a month early?!"

"Most do."

"Shut the hell up!"

Crow did not have enough time to dodge the punch to his face.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Two days later, Sherry and Crow were now sitting at a long table in the Australian Government Aid Facility. Crow was wearing a black and orange suit while Sherry was wearing a white suit. Both of them looked nervous as they faced ten men on the other side of the table. All of the men were dressed in black suits.<p>

Beside the two sat a tall, muscular 28 year old man with short grey hair and silver eyes. He also wore a white suit. His name was Rom, one of the men in the same organization as Sherry and Crow.

"You may rise." One of the ten men sitting in front of the three motioned for them to stand. The ten men were the council members of the Australian government.

Upon command, the three rose from their seats. Another man entered the room. He had short, blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was tall and thin. He wore glasses and a suit that matched his fellow council.

"My name is Ron Ripper, currently acting representative of Australia. I remember all of your faces from last year's meeting, and it seems a few of you are missing." The man slid his glasses up onto his nose as he spoke.

"Yes, many of our agents are currently out on assignments. I apologize." Sherry spoke very apologetically.

"I see. That is not very troubling," Ron continued, "but what bothers me is that your president is currently MIA. I would at least expect Hayato Maeda to be here for such an important meeting."

"Yes, he told me to apologize on his behalf. He has been held up on some last minute business in America."

"I see." Ron lowered his eyes and began writing in his notebook.

"Hey, that dude's writing something down," Crow whispered to Sherry. "It can't be good."

"Shut up. Don't add fuel to the fire." Sherry lightly whacked Crow's arm.

"I might add, though," Sherry pointed out, "that I am the vice-president of this organization. Part of my duties includes taking over for the president when he is absent."

Ron did not look up from his notepad. He continued scribbling notes.

"Enough with the chitchat," one of the council members stated.

"Ripper, please begin the meeting," another one continued.

"Very well," Ron nodded. "As you are all aware, we are adjourned here for one purpose and one purpose alone. The outcome of this meeting will determine whether the Australian government deems it necessary to continue supporting your existence. In other words, you must make us understand why it is important that your organization continues to function."

Sherry slowly rose from her chair. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"As you are aware, our organization, known as Project Advanced Duelists, has been in operation for seven years. Throughout the decades, there have been many reported supernatural circumstances involved with the Duel Monsters card game and its origin that have given us cause for investigation."

"Yes, we are aware of the reasoning behind your organization. Honestly, you should consider yourselves lucky to have remained in operation for so long with such an outrageous description of your field work. If it was my decision alone, you would have been shut down before you even prospered."

As Ron said this, he moved his eyes across Sherry, Crow, and Rom.

"Damn, this guy's really pissin' me off," Crow growled under his breath.

Rom said nothing, but he appeared displeased at the comment.

"Regardless of your opinion on supernatural matters," Sherry continued in a slightly irritated tone, "there have been a number of incidents over the past 40 years that have raised many eyebrows among even the most skeptical of scientists. The first of those incidents is the very origin of the Duel Monsters card game created by Pegasus J. Crawford. He based the game on Ancient Egyptian culture and the rumored dark rituals that surrounded that very same civilization."

"That proves nothing," one of the committee members said in response. "That rumor has been floating around for many years, but Pegasus himself never once confirmed it publicly. There is no hard evidence supporting such a claim, either."

"Pegasus himself was under the flame of accusations involving rumors floating about that he was involved in such dark rituals himself. After being mysteriously assaulted during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, his eye was torn out. Though he never commented on this matter, there have been many speculations among historians and cultists who caught glimpses of the item that used to dwell in that same eye socket."

"Again, such baseless arguments," another committee member retorted. "I hope you have brought more solid evidence with you than that."

"The evidence is all in the dates. The Battle City tournament, several incidents in Domino City after the fact. All of these incidents point to paranormal activity that requires further investigation. 10 years later when millions of people around the world began to vanish one by one with no recollection of what happened to them, the Zero Reverse incident, the Fortune Cup, the Dark Signer war, the incident with Z-one. All of these are examples of such incidents."

Ron scoffed at her comments, sliding his glasses back onto his nose. "I have heard the wild stories coming out of Neo Domino City, but I find it hard to take any of them seriously, considering how eccentric its citizens are. Honestly, how can a politician such as me take a group of enthusiasts obsessing over a children's card game seriously?"

"That is enough, Ripper," one of the council members barked. "Please leave your personal feelings out of this."

"Please excuse me," Ron apologized. He turned back toward Sherry to address her again. "My point is this; you come to me with absolutely no results in the past seven years of operation. More importantly, you hand to me several indications that the money provided to you by our tax payers has been well wasted. Not only that, but you are $AU12,000 in debt? How could I possibly credit you as a responsible organization?"

"Our organization must continue! What further proof do you need?! I myself, who once worked under Z-one as a direct accomplice, am living proof! If no one bothers to try and prevent the ruined future from coming to pass, all the sacrifices we made during the battle against Z-one will have been for nothing!"

"I've heard enough bullshit!" Ron slammed his hands against the table, knocking his notebook onto the floor. "If you don't give me hard proof right this instant, you will never step foot into this office again!"

"Dammit, Ronald!" Crow repeated Ron's actions. "Give us a break, would you?!"

"All of you, sit down immediately!" the council shouted. "If you do not, I will have all of you held in contempt!"

As the three piped down, Rom suddenly rose from his chair. He opened up a bag he carried with him and began pulling out several charts and documents.

"Rom, what the hell are you doing at a time like this?!" Crow cried out to the large man.

Rom turned and looked right into Crow's eyes. "Proof," he responded in his British accent.

"Rom, you can't-" Sherry started. She was cut off by Rom, who raised his arm to silence her.

"Proof," he repeated.

Ron scoffed at the man's words. "Proof, you say? What on Earth is this big oaf talking about?"

"I guess I have no choice, now that he's revealed our biggest secret," Sherry sighed. "Gentleman, the information we're about to discuss is highly classified, so please do not repeat any of this."

"Very well. Please continue." Another of the council permitted Sherry to speak.

"Our organization does indeed exist to study paranormal incidents as I just said. Some of us here, me included, have entirely different motives for being a member. However, the ultimate goal of Project Advanced Duelists, of Hayato Maeda, is to track the location of a certain man. A man who has been deemed one of the most dangerous men in the entire world."

Rom walked over and handed Ron some of the documents. As Ron read them, his eyes widened greatly.

"Absurd. Do you actually expect us to believe this?"

The council members also viewed the documents and had the same reaction. "This man was once known as the most sadistic man to ever walk the 21st century."

"' Was' being the key word," Ron stated. "This man took his own life seven years ago."

"Yeah, but his body was never found," Crow responded. "There's no proof that he actually died."

The council shot down Crow's comment.

"But with the intensity his lab was burning, it's not improbable to think his bones were burned away along with his body."

"One would think so under ordinary circumstances," Sherry continued with a serious expression. "However, there's more. Rom." She motioned toward Rom, who took out another folder.

The council read over the documents Rom handed them. They appeared to be very disturbed.

"I see. This is certainly very alarming and a major cause for concern. To think even that legendary underground organization is involved."

"I agree, but this is still only speculation." Ron attempted to keep his cool, but he was clearly bothered by the facts. "Moreover, there is no evidence of that organization existing either. This group is merely chasing myths and word of mouth."

"Regardless, all of us here agree there is a cause for concern. If something were to happen, would you be willing to take responsibility for knowing and doing nothing, Mr. Ripper?"

Ron finally gave in with a deflating sigh. "I see your point. Very well, Project A.D.'s. We all agree to allow you to continue under the condition you pay back the money you owe us with interest. Also, we expect to see some results of this investigation in the near future."

"Agreed. And all of you better swear that you won't repeat any of this information," Sherry warned. "If you so much as let a single word of this slip, all of our hard work over the past seven years will have been meaningless."

"Agreed on all accounts," the council finalized. "We will see you all in one year's time. You are dismissed."

Shortly after, the three A.D.'s members walked out of the government building, feeling a heavy weight lifted off their shoulders.

"God, Rom!" Crow complained. "You realize the prez's gonna be pissed that you spilled such top secret information out like that."

Saying nothing, Rom merely shook his head in reply.

"Drop it, Crow." Sherry stopped him. "All that matters is that we got approved for another year of funding. By the way, Rom, how are things going with your partners?"

"Yes, Eirika is currently stationed in Neo Domino City. Fusionist has been in America for a month now. They will likely contact me in the near future."

"Good. The pressure is on more than ever now. We have to get a better lead within the next year. Crow, how are things progressing with your case?"

Crow shook his head. "No luck. I have no leads whatsoever."

"Then you better work twice as hard! You're part of the reason we're in this mess in the first place!"

"I don't want to hear that from you until you bring back that damned fountain!"

The two bickered all the way back to the Project A.D.'s Headquarters. Rom plugged his ears and sighed, trying to drown out the noise.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Neo Domino City, Japan, Yukio Kyoji had just been challenged to a Duel by a street D-Wheeler. Despite trying to escape an unwanted confrontation, Stephanie's unnecessary prattling led an irritated Yukio to accept the match. Yukio then forced Stephanie to tag along on the back of his D-Wheel to prove that he was as strong as Jack Atlas.<p>

Once the two D-Wheelers arrived at their location, somewhere close to the Neo Domino City Park, they activated their Duel Disks. A signal was sent to the official main computer system, transferring the highway into their personal battleground. Several cars were redirected to Route 67, another backup highway that led to the same location.

"_Lane selection. Searching for optimal lanes. Duel Lane Central chosen. Authorization! A Duel is occurring. A Duel is occurring. Other vehicles, please move into the next lane."_

"Speed World 2, set on!"

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

**[Yukio's LP: 4000]**

**[D-Wheeler's LP: 4000]**

"I go first!" the challenging D-Wheeler declared as he and Yukio zipped down the now free highway. Once he drew his hand and the sixth card, he immediately slapped a card onto his Duel Disk.

**[D-Wheeler's LP: 4000]**

**[D-W/Yukio SC: 1/1]**

"I set one Monster in Face-Down Defense Position!" A holographic card appeared on the lane in front of the D-Wheeler's D-Wheel, its image concealed by its card backing. "Then I set three cards! Turn end!"

Yukio observed the hidden cards on the D-Wheeler's field, not particularly impressed. "My turn! Draw!" Yukio swiped a card off the top of his deck, adding it to his hand. After taking note of the cards he was holding, he entered into his turn.

**[Yukio's LP: 4000]**

**[D-W/Yukio SC: 2/2]**

"I Summon Genetic Warwolf in Attack Mode!" The D-Wheeler looked a bit surprised by the powerful Beat Stick Monster with four arms and devilish looking eyes. "Wow, gotta admit that's impressive!" he called over the roar of their D-Wheels. "A Level Four 2000 Attack Power is nothing to scoff at!" Yukio simply ignored the compliment and continued with his turn.

**[Genetic Warwolf: LV4/2000/100]**

"Trap, activate!" the D-Wheeler suddenly declared, catching Yukio's attention. "Slip Summon! When my opponent Summons a Monster, I can Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from my hand in face-up Defense Position under the condition that it returns to my hand during the End Phase!"

Yukio's expression remained unchanged as his opponent slapped a card from his hand onto his Duel Disk. "I Special Summon Phantom Beast Cross-Wing in face-up Defense Mode!" A bird with light-orange feathers hovered above the lane, screeching a loud cry. It used its wings to defend its master.

**[Phantom Beast Cross-Wing: LV4/1300/1300]**

"Not done yet!" the D-Wheeler continued. "Trap Card, activate! Chain Destruction! When a Monster holding 2000 Attack Points or less is Summoned, all Monsters in the controller's hand and deck with the same name are instantly destroyed!"

Yukio looked a bit surprised by this move as a chain shot out from the flipped up card that pierced through the D-Wheeler's deck, destroying the other two copies he had of Cross-Wing.

"You seem a bit surprised," the D-Wheeler said with a grin. "Allow me to explain. See, Cross-Wing has an effect that increases the Attack Power of every Phantom Beast Monster on my field by 300 for each Cross-Wing in my Graveyard! I have two, so the Cross-Wing on my field gains 600 Attack Points!"

**[Phantom Beast Cross-Wing's ATK: 1300 - 1900]**

"Impressed yet?" the D-Wheeler asked rhetorically with a smile on his face. "But the fun's just getting started!

Yukio scoffed at his comment, returning his gaze to his own field. Yukio thought to himself that he could destroy the Cross-Wing on the field with his Warwolf, but that might be what he wants considering its effect. Besides, the Cross-Wing on his field would return to his hand at the end of the turn due to Slip Summons's effect. Yukio came to a decision to send his warwolf into battle with a flick of his wrist.

"Go, Warwolf! Attack his face-down Monster!" As the mutated werewolf charged, the D-Wheeler's lips raised into a smirk. "You fell for it! I reveal my face-down Monster! Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus"

Yukio's eyes widened slightly as his werewolf collided with the now manifested two-headed unicorn. Its wings were made out of electricity, and it bore a lightning bolt as its horn. Its body was various shades of red and purple, obviously genetically altered, and it wore thick, steel armor around its back and legs. With a neigh, the electrifying horse met Warwolf's fists with a sharp headbutt.

**[Genetic Warwolf's ATK: 2000]**

**[Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus: LV4/700/2000]**

Holding equal points, the Monsters pushed one another back to their respective sides of the track. Neither Monster was destroyed in the scuffle, proving Yukio's battle to be pointless. "And because of the two Cross-Wings in my Graveyard," the D-Wheeler continued, "Thunder-Pegasus gains 600 Attack Points!"

**[Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus' ATK: 700 - 1300]**

Yukio scoffed once again, feeling irritated that his attack had been stopped. "I set two cards and end my turn!" As Yukio's turn ended, the Phantom Beast Cross-Wing on the opponent's side of the field returned to his hand due to the effect of Slip Summon.

As Yukio's face-down materialized, he felt a tight squeeze from Stephanie, who was still clinging to his back. She let out a sudden scream as her hair blew in every which direction. "Where am I?! What's going on?!" Yukio eyed the dazzled girl through his mirror. "What the hell? You've been quiet the entire time and now you start making a fuss?"

Stephanie squeezed Yukio even tighter, making him grunt. "Oh yeah! I forgot you forced me into this mess! How can you treat a girl like this?!" Yukio was speechless, his mouth wide open. "Were you unconscious this entire time or what?! Are you retarded?!"

"If you two are done squabbling," the D-Wheeler cut in, "it's my turn!" Drawing a new card, the D-Wheeler observed his new addition and looked pleased with it.

**[D-Wheeler's LP: 4000]**

**[D-W/Yukio SC: 3/3]**

Yukio and Stephanie turned their attention to the opponent, who inserted a card into his Duel Disk. "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton! This card lets me draw two cards from my deck and discard one! Naturally, the card I discard is Phantom Beast Cross-Wing, giving Thunder-Pegasus an additional 300 Attack Points!" The D-Wheeler added the two new cards to his hand while discarding his Cross-Wing.

**[Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus' ATK: 1300 - 1600]**

"Next, I activate a Trap Card known as Next to be Lost! I can select one face-up Monster I control, then send one Monster in my deck to the Graveyard holding the same name as the selected Monster! Using the effect, I send a second Thunder-Pegasus from my deck to the Graveyard!"

Yukio and Stephanie watched in silence as the D-Wheeler did this. "Next, I release the Thunder-Pegasus on my field to Advance Summon Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard in Attack Mode!" The thunderous Pegasus was replaced with a much larger four-legged creature made entirely out of stone.

**[Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard: LV7/2200/2000]**

"Hey," Stephanie suddenly cried, "that guy totally just cheated! Even I know that a Level Seven Monster can't be Summoned with one release!" The D-Wheeler gave a hard laugh, winking at Stephanie as he drove past Yukio's D-Wheel. "Nice observation, sweety, but you see, Rock-Lizard can be Advance Summoned with only one release when the release is a Phantom Beast Monster!"

Yukio shooed her with his hand, eyeing her dangerously through his rearview mirror. "Stay out of this. Don't interfere with the Duel." Stephanie finally closed her mouth, not wanting to anger the man any further.

"Moreover," the D-Wheeler continued as the two D-Wheels passed over onto a new lane, "Rock-Lizard gains 900 Attack Points thanks to the three Cross-Wings in my Graveyard!"

**[Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard's ATK: 2200 - 3100]**

Yukio looked unnerved while Stephanie started to freak out. "How can you beat a Monster with 3100 Attack Points?!"

"Next," the D-Wheeler continued, taking a card out of his hand, "I activate Speed Spell – Dual Summon! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can Normal Summon a second time during this turn! I Normal Summon Phantom Beast Wild-Horn in Attack Mode!" The D-Wheeler's third Monster bore a similar resemblance to a male deer, its antlers towering high above its head. It stood on two legs, however, and held curled, jagged sword in its right hand.

**[Phantom Beast Wild-Horn: LV4/1700/0]**

**[Phantom Beast Wild-Horn's ATK: 1700-2600]**

Yukio narrowed his eyes as his opponent started to laugh confidently. "It's over now, Yukio! It's been fun, but it looks like I'm the stronger Beast-Warrior user! You see, Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard has an effect that deals 500 points of damage to my opponent whenever it destroys a Monster in battle! Plus, you'll receive 1100 points in damage due to the difference in strength between Rock-Lizard's 3100 Attack Power and Genetic Warwolf's 2000 points! In addition to that, you'll receive a Direct Attack worth 2600 points from my Wild-Horn! Plus the 500 Effect Damage, that's a total of 4200 points of damage! You'll lose all of your untouched 4000 Life in one assault!" Stephanie began to look worried as the D-Wheeler explained all this, but she noticed Yukio hardly looked worried.

"Go, Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard! Attack Genetic Warwolf!"

**[Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard's ATK: 3100]**

**[Genetic Warwolf's ATK: 2000]**

The massive rock creature lashed its tail toward the gene-altered werewolf, the D-Wheeler wearing a gloated expression on his face. "Rock Whip!"

"Trap Card, open!" Yukio interrupted with a flip of his face-down. "Waboku! This card reduces all Battle Damage I take to zero during this turn and prevents my Monsters from being destroyed until the End Phase!" The attack was repelled by a barrier of light, Rock-Lizard being knocked back over to the opponent's side of the track. "Clever," the D-Wheeler said, looking a bit disappointed. "But this is still far from over. Turn end!"

There was a moment of silence as both D-Wheels passed by one another, headed for the exit that lead to one of the back roads of Satellite. They had left the Neo Domino City Park and where now headed back in the direction they came. Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief, shooting Yukio a wide smile through his rearview mirror. "You were awesome there, Yukio-_chan_!" Yukio merely scoffed at her comment, not even returning her gaze.

Over on the other side of the road, the D-Wheeler opponent silently complimented Yukio for avoiding that, but he was hardly shaken. The D-Wheeler felt confident in his control of the situation, since he had a Monster with 2600 Attack Points and a second with 3100 Attack Points. Moreover, Rock-Lizard had an effect that dealt 2000 damage to his opponent if it should be destroyed by the opponent's Card Effects. And even if Yukio somehow Summoned a Monster with more Attack Power than his Monsters, he had two Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus in his Graveyard. Thunder-Pegasus had an effect that, when his opponent attacks a Phantom Beast Monster, could be Banished from the Graveyard to prevent destruction in battle and reduce Battle Damage to zero. No matter what, there was nothing Yukio could do to turn this match around.

"My turn! Draw!" Yukio accelerated, moving ahead of his opponent on the road as he drew his card. "I Summon the Tuner Monster, Shiba-Warrior Taro, in Defense Mode!" Upon Yukio's slapping of the card, a small, cute dog appeared with a bone in its mouth and a bandana around its neck.

Stephanie chirped at its appearance, squealing like an Elementary School girl. "So _cute_! I knew you had a cute side deep inside!" Yukio shot her a glare through the mirror. "Shut the hell up!"

**[Shiba-Warrior Taro: LV2/800/600]**

"Pay attention, woman!" Yukio continued, fixating his eyes on his opponent's side of the road. "This is how I Duel! Always bring forth the unexpected when plagued by the expected!" The D-Wheeler was a bit taken aback by the Summoning of a Tuner Monster. "I didn't think he had any Synchro Monsters since his deck focuses primarily on Synchro Sealing according to the data I heard…"

"I'm Tuning my Level Two Shiba-Warrior Taro to my Level Four Genetic Warwolf!" Yukio's field lit up with the intense green light of the Synchro Summons, his dog and mutant wrapped within two green circles. From within the light, a figure started to emerge.

**(2+4=6)**

"Celestial Wolf, dwelling in the heavens! Descend and bear your fangs at my enemy! Synchro Summon! Howl! Heavenly Wolf King - Blue Seirios!" A three-headed wolf with blue fur and metallic spikes around its heads emerged, roaring at the enemy D-Wheeler.

**[Heavenly Wolf King - Blue Seirios: LV6/2400/1500]**

"Even so," the D-Wheeler said, looking visually nervous with the unexpected move, "it only has 2400 Attack Points! It doesn't hold a candle to my Rock-Lizard, or even my Wild-Horn for that matter!"

A smirk came to Yukio's face as he met eyes with his enemy in the split second it took to pass by him. "You're weak because you consider only what's in front of your eyes! A _true _Duelist considers all possibilities, even those you can't see with your eyes! Allow me to teach you that!" The D-Wheeler fell silent, unsure of how to respond to such a comment.

"I Banish the Beast-Warriors, Shiba-Warrior Taro and Genetic Warwolf, from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Akz, the Pumer in Attack Mode!" A second Beast-Warrior appeared on the field, this one appearing as a puma with blonde hair, a red cape, and a gold-plated axe grasped in its right hand.

**[Akz, the Pumer: LV6/1500/1000]**

"Then," Yukio continued, "I activate my Trap Card, Beast Rising! Once per turn, I can Banish one face-up Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type Monster I control in order to increase the Attack Power of another Beast or Beast-Warrior on my field by the total Attack Power of the Banished Monster! I Banish Seirios!" The D-Wheeler was flabbergasted as the newly Summoned Synchro disappeared into a black hole. "What?! For this reason…?!"

"I add the 2400 Attack Power of Blue Seirios to my Akz, the Pumer!"

**[Akz, the Pumer's ATK: 1500 - 3900]**

"3900 Attack Points?!" the D-Wheeler cried in shock. "I'm still not done!" Yukio continued by inserting a card into his Duel Disk. "I activate Speed Spell – Speed Energy! When I have two or more Speed Counters, this card increases the Attack Power of one Monster on the field by 200 points for each Speed Counter I control until the turn's End Phase!" Akz began to glow a bright white as Yukio continued his explanation. "I currently have four Speed Counters, so Akz gains an additional 800 Attack Points!"

**[Akz, the Pumer's ATK: 3900 - 4700]**

"E-Even so," the D-Wheeler proclaimed, "I won't lose from one attack!"

Yukio's smirk widened as he looked right into the man's eyes, their D-Wheels crossing paths once again on the road. "I still haven't activated the Monster Effect of Akz, the Pumer!" Yukio declared, making his opponent sweat.

"Once per turn, I can discard a Beast-Warrior from my hand to activate one of two effects!" Yukio inserted the final card he held in his hand to the Graveyard slot. "I can either choose to double the Attack Power of Akz until the End Phase, or instead bypass the opponent's Monsters and attack directly! I choose the second effect! Go, Akz! Attack my opponent directly! Golden Backslash!"

The D-Wheeler gasped as Akz, the Pumer vanished from his sight, appearing directly behind him to bring its golden axe straight down his back in one swoop. The D-Wheeler screamed in pain as he was cut down through the back, the force of the impact sending him and his D-Wheel sliding across the road. The D-Wheeler managed to stop himself just in the nick of time.

**[D-Wheeler's LP: 4000 - 0]**

Stephanie gave a loud cheer as the D-Wheeler stared in shock at his Life Point counter. "You're amazing, Yukio-_chan_! You're a lot stronger than you look!" Yukio grumbled under his breath as Stephanie patted his back repeatedly.

The D-Wheeler finally recollected himself, shaking off his defeat and offering to shake Yukio's hand. "That was a great match. It's my utter loss. Let's Duel again sometime, pal! The name's Jackson!"

Yukio ignored the motion and turned toward his focus toward the road ahead as the Duel Lane began to detach and revert back to a normal road. "Sorry, but it's not my style to shake hands. Just do me a favor and leave me alone from now on."

The D-Wheeler named Jackson looked puzzled by Yukio's response, but he quickly shook it off and hopped back on his own D-Wheel. As Jackson drove into the distance, Yukio and Stephanie shared an awkward moment of silence, Yukio seeming to wait for her to do something. "What's the matter?" she asked, blinking in confusion. "Did you get whiplash or something?"

"Get the hell off my D-Wheel, woman! I'm done with you!"

Stephanie wrapped her arm around Yukio's neck, pushing her body into his affectionately. "No way. I wanna stay with you, Yukio-_chan_. You saved me from a terribly boring day." Yukio gave a light growl, pushing her off of him with his back.

"No way! I'm done playing games with you, so get off. I'm going back to my home, you know!"

"I don't care! And are you really gonna leave a defenseless woman all alo-"

"I'm not falling for that trick again! Granted it really was a bad neighborhood last time, but you had no issue walking to Satellite before! And judging from your cheerleader preppy personality, I'd say you're as city girl as they come! If you can make that trip on your own, you'll be fine walking back to your house from here. So good riddance, and I never hope to see you again!"

After more pointless banter, Yukio realizing Stephanie was not going to budge, the man threw his arms up in disgust and just started driving toward his house in the direction of Satellite.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Stephanie had tagged along with Yukio all the way to his house, where he parked in a broken down garage.<p>

"You can get down now," he growled, Stephanie still sitting on the seat. Stephanie did just that, sliding her rear off the seat and landing on the cool stone floor. "You sure that D-Wheel will be safe in here?" she asked, taking note of the fact that the windows were shattered and the front door had holes large enough for a person to pick-lock.

"That's what _this_ is for," Yukio snapped, irritation oozing out of his voice as he held up a bike lock. "Since you wanted to tag along so bad, you can shut up and let me do what I want to do."

After Yukio finished chaining up his ride, he turned to Stephanie and placed a hand on his waist sternly. "So, since you wanted to come so badly, you can walk all the way back to your home from here. I hope you're satisfied with yourself." Stephanie gawked at Yukio for several moments, not seeming to really get what he was saying. "What the hell? Are you so dumb that you don't even understand what I'm-"

"Are we going inside or what?" Yukio was cut off mid-sentence, causing him to erupt even further. "Fine!" he said with a stomp of his foot. "You can come in for a few minutes, but then you're leaving! Got it?!"

"Aye, sir!" Stephanie saluted, running toward the front of the house. Yukio dragged his tired body over to the doorknob and used his rusty key to unlock it. "Be my guest," he said dryly, lazily waving his hand for Stephanie to step in before him.

As the girl entered, she was immediately assaulted by the stench of an unkempt house filled with dust and cobwebs. She looked horrified by the mess she saw. "How can you live like this? I knew it! You really need a girl around to keep you in line!"

Yukio entered behind her, completely used to the dust and unbothered by it. "You're free to leave any time you want to," he muttered, watching her back uncomfortably."

"No! You won't get rid of me that easily! I'm gonna clean this mess up right away!"

Yukio tried to protest, but Stephanie ignored him and immediately started to dust. She then proceeded to wash the windows, do a huge pile of dishes that had been collecting on the side of the kitchen sink, and clean the stove. Yukio sat on his couch, watching her with a blank expression on his face. What was wrong with this woman? Why would she do this for someone she barely knew? He couldn't even fathom what was going through that thick skull of hers.

After an hour or so of cleaning, Stephanie raided the fridge and attempted to find something to cook.

"Your fridge looks like it hasn't had any food in it for weeks!" she complained. "No wonder you're always so stressed out and grumpy all the time! If you eat spoiled food all the time, it'll fry your brain and you'll end up an idiot!" Yukio's eyes began to twitch as she touched a personal nerve. "I don't want to hear that from _you_ of all people! By your logic, you must eat nothing _but_ spoiled food!"

"Not really get what you're implying," she said nonchalantly, showing a disgusted face as the milk carton she held in her hand was filled with a white, gooey substance.

Yukio slapped his hand to his forehead in disgust. "You just answered your own question. Don't you even take the time to listen to what you're saying? I haven't even been to school and I know better English than you do!" Yukio quickly clamped his hand over his mouth, realizing he said something he hadn't meant to say.

"Huh?" Stephanie quickly ran over to him and took his hands into her. "You dropped out of school?! You must really have it tough! All the more reason I need to be here for you!"

Yukio sighed as he stared into Stephanie's compassionate eyes. He couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the dumb woman, feeling sorry for someone like _him_. If she only knew what he had been doing in his spare time, he doubted she would feel this way about him.

"Look," Yukio started, pushing the girl's hands away. "I actually feel pretty sorry for you. You obviously have nothing better to do than hang around a guy almost twice your age. I'm 37, and you're like a little kid to me. What are you, 16?"

"I am _not_ 16! I'm actually 26!" Stephanie suddenly got really giddy as she just realized something. "You think I look 16?! That's so kind of you! You look pretty young yourself, you know, you!" Stephanie play punched his shoulder, making him groan in annoyance.

"Okay, look," Yukio finally said after a moment of silence. "As I said, I really _do_ feel bad for you. I know Jack Atlas said some things that made you upset…but you had better not think you can hang around me all the time. I've got some important business coming up, and I won't have the time to deal with you any longer. You know where I live now, unfortunately, and though it pains me to say this…"

Yukio drifted off as Stephanie stared into his eyes, awaiting him to finish his sentence. "Say what?" she finally asked. "…If something comes up and you need help with something, you can come over," he finally finished, his eyes shifting nervously. He immediately regretted what he said when he saw the overjoyed expression on the girl's face.

"You mean it?! That's so nice of you! I'll come clean, cook, whatever you want!"

"Listen! Only if something _very serious_ comes up, got it?!"

Stephanie ignored the comment and started cleaning out the fridge.

"Listen to me, dammit!"

When he finally had Stephanie's attention, he stood up and started forcing her over to the front door. "The sun's going to go down in a few hours. This area gets pretty rough here at night, so you had better get back home right now. I don't want to add anything to my conscious if something happens to you."

"Fine,fine. I'll just drive over here next time. I have my car and a license."

"I sincerely doubt that, but whatever. Now get lost!" Yukio pushed the girl out the door and slammed the door in her face. After a moment of Stephanie just standing there, he opened the door back up. "And remember! Only come if there's an emergency, you got it?!" With that, the door slammed once again.

Stephanie heard the noise of the door locking, and she stood staring into the dull white door for several minutes before she finally started walking away from the house. She looked noticeably happy, and was humming to herself as she contemplated what she would bring in the morning for breakfast.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Later that night in Australia, Crow settled down in his cozy little apartment. After removing his shoes, he skipped over to his kitchen and began making a massive sandwich. He loaded it up with all kinds of goodies and slapped some mayonnaise and mustard on it. He then grabbed a bag of potato chips and a soda and got ready to dig right into it.<p>

Crow happily ran around his coffee table and placed his meal down on. He then plopped into his couch and laid back. He was about to start eating when he suddenly began thinking about the events of the day. He realized how fragile the Advanced Duelists organization was and vowed to show some results over the next year to ensure they don't get closed down.

Crow and Sherry had been a member of A.D.'s for four years now. It all happened during a match the two were having in the Pro Leagues. After the match ended in a tie, they were approached by Hayato Maeda, the president of Industrial Illusions, and were asked to join his organization in private. At the time, Hayato was looking for more experienced Duelists to help seek out hopeful talent in the younger generation. Since their time in the organization, the two had helped A.D.'s recruit around 50 members.

Crow shook off his thoughts, wanting to relax for the moment. He grabbed the remote to his TV and began flipping through the channels. He stopped when he got to CNN, the international news source. Crow saw an older man with white hair waving his arms around on the screen.

"_And next time you'll be trippin' on the Ridiculist. Next, we turn it over to Pears Morgan."_

Another older gentleman with a British accent appeared on the screen.

"_Thank you, Anderson. On tonight's show, I'll be interviewing Hermann Cain. Is there any truth to the allegations against him? And what's this about a Pokemon reference? Then I'll be sitting down with Donald Trump to talk about OPEK and China. He's also going to comment on his claim that the president, Derrick Obama, was not born in America. All of this and more on Pears Morgan Tonight."_

Crow waved a hand over his mouth and yawned loudly. "More of these American politicians. Isn't there anything better going on in the world?"

Crow changed the channel to Comedy Central. A young man was dressed in a tight pink spandex suit on stage while a random video played behind him. The show was called Tosh.0.

"_And just to clarify for the umpteenth time, I am not gay."_

Crow looked disturbed as he changed the channel yet again. "I so do not get American humor. Come to think of it, why is there so many American channels here anyway?" Crow shrugged and continued his search for quality Crow-style entertainment.

After flipping through many channels, Crow finally settled on the Duel Monsters channel. He was debating whether he would watch the Vanguard channel, but when he saw Jack Atlas on the TV screen, he flipped back.

"Jack! Now this is some quality entertainment! Who's he fighting this time?" Crow saw Mukuro Enjo and suddenly looked less enthusiastic. "Suddenly I don't care as much."

Despite saying that, the match proved to be very exciting. Crow was on the edge of his seat.

"_Mukuro is unable to do anything in the face of the King's overwhelming strategy!"_

"_It's the final turn! Draw!"_

"_It's not over 'til it's over!"_

"_No, this Duel ends now! I release Explode Wing Dragon!"_

"_Oh my God! Is Jack Atlas sacrificing his own Synchro Monster?! What on Earth could he be planning?!"_

"What the hell _is_ he planning?!" Crow gasped, leaning forward. He still had not touched the sandwich sitting on the table.

"_I Advance Summon-"_

The TV suddenly switched to a snowy static screen.

"What the hell!" Crow screamed through his dropped jaw. "Don't leave me hanging like that! What did he Advance Summon?!"

Crow's carefree attitude instantly melted away after what he saw next. The static screen switched over to a live news coverage in France. The woman on screen appeared very frantic and was speaking very quickly.

"_We interrupt your regular programming to bring you urgent news coming from Paris, France. Just moments ago, this beautiful city was shaken by a terrorist attack of epic proportion."_

Crow's eyes widened when he saw the images.

"_As of now, the identities of the culprits have not been identified. Neither has an outlined motive. More than 3,000 people have been injured in the attacks. 1,500 have been confirmed to be in critical condition while 50 have been confirmed dead. Moreover, the property damage reported is unimaginable. This is estimated to be the worst terrorist attack since the 9/11 attacks in America."_

An image of Aki's clinic appeared on the screen. Though Crow had only seen it once, he recognized it instantly. He was immediately consumed by sudden panic.

"_Many of the injured were treated in this local clinic before they were taken to more equipped hospitals. The shocked citizens are very grateful for this clinic, claiming they saved the lives of many on the verge of death. Oh, I am receiving word that Rick Sarkozy, the representative of France, will be speaking on behalf of the president."_

"_We are absolutely appalled by this incident. We have done nothing to provoke any other nations, so we are unable to understand what possible motive these people could have had. I assure you that we will do everything within our power to seek out these evil terrorists and bring them to justice."_

"_Next, Derrick Obama, the president of the United States, will speak about what America will do to aid in this affair."_

The TV remained on, but Crow was no longer in the room. He was standing in his kitchen with his cell phone out. He dialed Sherry's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"_Crow, you must be watching TV right now as well. I can't believe this…"_

"Sherry, we have to break code and call Aki!"

"_I want to talk to her as much as you do, Crow, but…"_

"Screw all of that! I haven't spoken to any of my friends for the last four years because of those damn regulations! If there's any time to break them, now's the time!"

Sherry did not respond and fell silent on the other end.

"What about Mizoguchi?! Aren't you worried about him as well?!"

Sherry was silent for a minute before she finally responded.

"_You're right. Forget about the regulations. Let's meet up at HQ. We'll give her a call."_

Crow quickly hung up his phone and turned the TV off. He got dressed and ran past his chiwawa lying on the floor in the corner.

"Godwin, Jr., watch the house for me!"

As Crow ran out of his apartment, he slammed the door behind him. Once Godwin, Jr. heard the sound of Crow locking the door, the petite dog stood up and turned toward the uneaten sandwich still sitting on the coffee table. He licked his chops.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>"Get out of my way, Rom!"<p>

Rom, now dressed in his dark grey A.D.'s uniform, stood before Crow with his arms crossed. He shook his head sternly to answer Crow's question.

"If you don't move in the next five seconds, you'll be on the floor!"

"Regulations specifically state that regardless of your circumstances, contact with outside friends and family is prohibited until the success of the mission."

"Three…" Crow began counting, purposely skipping a couple of numbers.

"Violating this rule will put all agents involved at risk and possibly even clue the target of our whereabouts."

"Two…"

"I understand your circumstances, but I cannot allow you to make this call."

"One…"

Rom narrowed his eyes, looking down at the shorter man.

"I warn you. I will show no mercy to anyone, even a teammate, who violates these codes."

Crow snapped, lunging forward with his hand balled into a tight fist. "Outta the way!"

Before Crow's fist could make impact, Rom grunted and fell to the floor. Behind him stood Sherry with her hand outstretched. She just delivered a karate chop to the man's neck.

"Forgive us, Rom," Sherry said quietly, looking down at the unconscious man with apologetic eyes. "The situation is too dire. This is the only way to take someone as strong as you down."

With Rom out of the way and all other agents currently away on missions of their own, Sherry and Crow were able to gain access to the phone. This was the only phone in the entire building that could be used to call people outside of the organization. Under ordinary circumstances, it was only to be used by Hayato Maeda. Though they were allowed to store the numbers of their friends and families in their phones, their special cell phones given to them by the organization themselves tracked such calls. They were ordinarily only allowed to call one another unless given permission by Hayato himself. Due to his absence, Rom did not feel they had the authority to make such a decision themselves, even with Sherry as the vice-president. Rom was always doing everything by the book and was very serious when it came to code violation.

The call was made. After a few rings, Aki answered her phone, looking shocked to see their faces on the phone's video screen.

"_Crow?! Sherry?!"_

"Aki, are you all right?!" Crow shouted into the phone.

"And Mizoguchi?!" Sherry contributed.

"_My Lady!"_ The butler's eyes widened when he saw Sherry's face.

"_We should be asking you guys that!"_ Aki snapped back. _"Where have you been for the past four years?!"_

"Forget all of that!" Crow yelled, ignoring her question. "We just saw the news! What in the hell happened?!"

Aki decided to give up on her question momentarily when the images of the scene she witnessed flashed in her mind.

"_We're not really sure ourselves, but…"_

Aki and Mizoguchi did their best to explain the situation with what little details they had.

"Is it Yliaster?" Crow thought out loud. "Though after Z-one died, I doubt they would be up to something again…"

"More importantly, my lady," Mizoguchi interrupted, obviously not satisfied with Crow's brushoff. "Where are you two right now?"

"Why are you together?" Aki added. "You just disappeared one day and never even told any of us where you went!"

"We can't exactly tell you right now, Aki," Crow replied, looking away. "Sorry, but we'll tell you guys as soon as we can."

"You're not making any sense, Crow. I don't want to hear any excuses. Explain exactly what you two have been up to for the past four years, or you'll be sorry!" Though Aki sounded angry, she looked much more worried.

"Don't be so unreasonable, Aki."

"_You're the one being unreasonable!"_

"I told you, we c-"

Crow stopped talking when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a man wearing a black suit standing behind him.

"My, my, I appear to have gotten myself lost."

Though Aki could not make out the face of the person standing behind her friends, she recognized his silky, creepy voice. She called out to the two, but they were too distracted to notice.

In the hallway of the A.D.'s HQ, Mr. Fred faced Crow and Sherry with his hand on his hip and a mischievous smile on his face.

"How did you get in here?!" Sherry angrily questioned. "This is private property!"

Mr. Fred's expression melted and he began to playfully laugh. "I deeply apologize. I am your organization's accountant, you see. I was trying to find a bathroom and I somehow ended up here."

"That's the worst lie I've ever heard in my life." Crow eyed the man suspiciously.

"We haven't had an accountant in our entire seven years of operation," Sherry said in a dark tone. "I've never seen your face!"

Mr. Fred gasped when Sherry ran over to the man and grabbed the front of his shirt tightly. He coughed as he was choked by his own neck tie.

"Crow-"

Aki continued calling out to the two during the commotion. When Crow noticed, he ran over to the video phone and gave the doctor an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Aki. I'm gonna have to call you back."

Before Aki could open her mouth, the screen went blank.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Sherry continued to choke Mr. Fred as she pulled him closer to her face. His face began to go pale as he struggled for breath.<p>

"You're not leaving here until you tell us what you were doing. Now start talking!" Sherry threatened. She finally released the man, only to raise her fist in front of his face instead.  
>It took Mr. Fred a moment to catch his breath. When his coughing finally stopped, he straightened his posture and fixed his messed up tie. He raised his eyes and began to smirk.<p>

"My, my, you are as violent as I have been told."

At that moment, a conscious Rom entered the room. He was dragging another man along with him in a tight chokehold. A man who looked exactly the same as Mr. Fred.

"Rom!" Crow called over to his co-worker, but stopped when he saw the Mr. Fred twin in his arms.

"Trespasser detected. Permission to interrogate?" Rom grunted.

When he noticed there was two of the same person, his eyes widened a bit in surprise. As Rom tightened his arm on the Mr. Fred in his grasp, a small flash drive fell out of the identical man's pocket. Sherry narrowed her eyes and dragged the first Mr. Fred by the arm over to where the flash drive fell on the floor. She used her free hand to pick it up off the ground. After examining the device, she glared at the both of them with a threatening expression on her face.

"I don't know what's going on here, but maybe you twins can explain what this is supposed to be."

"Oh my…" the second Mr. Fred muttered, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Rom released his grip on the second man and pushed him forward into the first one. The two tripped over one another and landed in a tangled mess on the floor. Rom walked slowly over to the two, backing them into a corner. Rom's shadow engulfed them as he towered over them. He began cracking his knuckles and glared down at them.

"Interrogation time."

That was the last time any of the men present in the room spoke for the next 40 minutes. The only one who spoke was Sherry as she interrogated the twin Mr. Freds in between vicious kicks and punches to their delicate bodies. Rom also joined in, and Sherry's hits felt like love taps compared to Rom's. Despite the beatings, neither Mr. Fred would surrender any information. Rom and Sherry were now gasping for breath, unable to continue the beating. They leaned against the wall, attempting to catch their breaths. The two men lying on the floor were nearly motionless, bloodied and bruised all over.

Crow stood on the opposite side of the room. He had been watching the entire time.

"Well, I'll admit they're pretty loyal. I'll give them that much."

"Loyalty or not," Sherry managed between short breaths, "I will make them talk!"

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Back in Aki's clinic in Paris, France, the doctor paced back and forth in her private office. Mizoguchi also appeared impatient as he tapped his hand against the table he sat at.<p>

"Come on, Crow! I can't take waiting like this!" Aki complained, turning her gaze toward her blank video phone.

"Still, it's impossible for the same person we just spoke with to be in two places at the same time," Mizoguchi pondered out loud. "I don't know exactly where they are, but the number suggests they are not in this country."

Aki's clinic was now empty, as all of the other nurses were released early to recover from the earlier incident. At least, it was supposed to be empty. Mr. Fred had his back against the wall in the dark hallway outside Aki's office. He held in his hand a small device, in which he heard Aki and Mizoguchi speaking through. A small grin appeared on his face as he heard them talking about him.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Sherry ran forward and delivered one final kick to Mr. Fred's swollen face, sending him flying into the wall. Fresh blood poured out of his broken nose, but his expression did not change.<p>

"Still refuse to talk, huh?!" Sherry screamed, barely able to remain standing. "Then we aren't responsible for what happens next!"

After she said that, Rom stepped in front of them. This time, he held two metal bats in his hand. He handed one to Sherry. The two of them prepared to swing the rock solid objects onto the bodies of the men lying at their feet.

By the time they completed their swings, the bats were no longer in their hands. Before they even had time to notice, they were on the ground and the two bodies were gone from their vision.

Crow couldn't believe his eyes. From his perspective, all of this happened instantaneously. He hadn't even blinked once and they were suddenly on the floor. He darted his head around each corner of the room, trying to find what was responsible for this. Before he could comprehend it, he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head.

Sherry lifted her body just enough to see not one, but two Mr. Freds standing above the unconscious body of Crow. Yet, they were not the same men that were just lying on the ground. The ones who were beaten were being carried by two healthy looking men that looked exactly the same. In their other hands were the same metal bats that vanished from their sight.

"What kind of monster are you?!"

The left Mr. Fred glared right into Sherry's eyes, sending a sharp chill down her back. He had a murderous look in his eyes. Sherry couldn't put it into words, but it felt like a cloud of killing intent consumed her entire body.

"Thank you for giving me the distraction I needed," one of the men said in a quiet, chilling voice.

"All of you are truly…"

"…amusing."

Despite his severe injuries, one of the beaten men finished the other's sentence, as if they were in tune with one another. The injured man held the flash drive in his bloody hand.

Without waiting for the woman's reply, all four men disappeared from sight. Without even leaving a trace of their presence behind, they escaped unnoticed by any of the security guards in the four story building.

After they finally came to, Sherry, Crow, and Rom all came to an agreement that this incident called for a code violation. Even Rom, one who never breaks any code under any circumstances, had been shaken up so badly that he let them call Aki back without hesitation.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Back in the clinic, Aki and Mizoguchi both jumped at the sound of the ringing phone. Aki immediately ran over to it and picked it up.<p>

"Crow, what happened?!"

"Hold on a minute, Aki." Crow lifted his hand to silence his friend.

"Aki, Mizoguchi, I want the both of you to listen very carefully," Sherry solemnly said.

Aki noticed Rom standing in the background. She had not seen him before, so she became very concerned. Without saying anything, Aki and Mizoguchi listened carefully as Crow continued speaking.

"We're going to entrust you two with some very confidential information. We need you to promise to not tell anyone else. Even if Yusei and the rest ask about where we've been, you have to swear not to tell them until we tell them ourselves. We're going to tell you this because you both had similar experiences."

"The truth is…"

Sherry explained everything; their organization, their assignment, and the incident that just took place. The two were shocked as they heard a very similar scenario. Once Sherry finished, Aki and Mizoguchi were at a loss for words.

"Now that we've told you the truth," Sherry clarified, "the both of you are hereby undercover agents of Project Advanced Duelists. Until this case is solved, you must swear on your life to keep all information we give you top secret. You can't tell anyone. Not your parents, and most definitely not any of the rest of Team 5D's."

"Hold on just a minute," Aki retorted. "This is all too sudden! I don't like keeping secrets from our friends like this!"

"You have no other choice. The time will come when we tell the rest of Team 5D's the truth, but for now we need you to swear."

Though Mizoguchi immediately agreed, Aki took some time to convince. Crow finally managed to get through to her, explaining it will be best not to trouble the others.

"Now then." Sherry smiled. "I welcome the both of you to Team Advanced Duelists."

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>In the shadows of the old condemned building, Mr. Fred stood before his leader, who was viewing them through a large video screen. His shadowed comrades gathered around him in curiosity<p>

"Interesting." Mr. Fred had a wide grin on his face.

"_What is it, Mr. Fred?"_ the man on the screen asked. _"Did something good happen?"_

"Jack Atlas' friends are incredible. Aki Izayoi and Crow Hogan are also impressive test subjects. Even Sherry LeBlank intrigues me greatly."

"_I take it your mission was successful?"_

The gentleman bowed before his leader respectfully. "Yes, _Heilandes_. Just as you requested, I have secured the files. I also collected valuable data about the Signers Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, and Crow Hogan."

"_I see. Excellent work. Murdock will be quite pleased."_

"Though I must ask why we needed to make such a big scene. Surely we could have accomplished our goal on a much smaller scale?"

"_What a foolish question."_ Fred gave a frown as the leader spoke. _"When you say it like that, you sound almost as if you didn't enjoy it. That would be quite unusual for you, wouldn't it?"_

Still bowing, an evil glimmer flashed in Mr. Fred's eyes. He finally looked up at his leader with widened eyes. "Please don't accuse me of murder, _Heilandes_. That would be most unsightly. I am merely testing the boundaries of human life. Nothing more."

"_Not that it matters. Their sacrifices will be properly honored. What we gained in return is of much more importance. I was afraid that Aki Izayoi's Psychic powers had withered away after all of these years. I am quite pleased to see they are not only still intact, but far stronger than they ever were. There is no room in my plan for a Psychic Duelist blocking their own Psychic powers, after all. I suppose it was necessary to give the woman a slight push. Human beings often express their inner demons when faced with unexpected tragedy."_

One of the men listening looked displeased when he heard the leader say this, but he kept his opinion to himself. The woman standing beside him was listening intently, though she showed no expression.

"_What of the others?"_ the leader asked.

"Yusei Fudo still resides within Neo Domino City," Mr. Fred replied. "As for the boy, he will do anything his sister does."

"_Indeed. Then let us proceed to the next phase of our plan. Mr. Fred, I am going to entrust the rest of this mission to you. Seeing as how successful you have been up to this point, I expect great results."_

"With pleasure."

"No, I don't want him anywhere near them."

Mr. Fred turned his attention toward the young man speaking from the other end of the room. A tall, slender 24 year old stepped out of the shadows. He had dark blue-grey hair that curled upward and dark purple eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled over his head and black jeans.

"_Quite bold of you to eavesdrop, Sly,"_ the leader replied in a cold voice. _"I take it you heard everything I said."_

Sly Mizuki ignored his comment and went straight to the point. "I will take care of Rua and Ruka Heartlily myself. As for Yusei Fudo, I planted the seeds a long time ago."

"_Is that so? I do not recall giving you such an order."_

"I acted as I saw fit. I have no obligation to act as your subordinate. I am simply upholding my end of the bargain so you will uphold yours. I'll be leaving."

Sly passed by the many members standing on each side of the room, not looking any of them in the eyes even once. He walked right to the exit and left without saying a word.

Fynn Hartmann cackled to himself as he heard Sly close the door to their hideout. "That kid's got a big pair of _cojones_, don't he?!"

A quiet man standing beside Fynn Hartmann sighed and shook his head. "Naturally. You can't survive in our business _without_ balls."

"So is it time for us to move yet or what?" another member asked impatiently. "My cards are itching for a battle."

The boss nodded to his subordinates.

"_On that note, all of you are dismissed. I want you all to spend the next 48 hours preparing. Your next destination will be Neo Domino City."_

The other members exited the room, but Mr. Fred stayed behind.

"_Heilandes_, regarding Mr. Mizuki, should the need arise to silence him…"

"I leave the decision to you, Mr. Fred. I want you to prepare to leave as well. You will be joining your comrades."

Mr. Fred bowed once again. "Your wish is my command."

The leader watched as Mr. Fred exited the room behind his fellow subordinates.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>The following day, Aki stood before her entire staff in her clinic. She was not, however, dressed in her work uniform. She was wearing casual jeans and a T-shirt.<p>

"Effective immediately, I will be on personal leave."

"But why?!" Shirley whined, running up to the older woman.

"I understand many of you have concerns about my ability to perform my job accurately after yesterday's incident. I am taking time off to sort out my thoughts and decide what I want to do in the future. I won't be returning until I am absolutely sure."

"I know the others are concerned, but…" Margaret couldn't finish her sentence. She tried to hold back a surge of sudden tears.

"This is the best for both me and all of you. In my absence, I appoint my assistant, Jennifer, in charge of this clinic."

"I understand. I will comply, Miss Izayoi"

Though Jennifer had doubts of her own, the fact was that she had worked under Aki for four years. Regardless of whatever supernatural abilities she seemingly had, that did not change anything. The same could not be said for the others, though. The room was mixed with looks of confusion and even looks of hatred and wary. These were expressions Aki knew all too well. Though it was true that she had come to be accepted in Neo Domino City, the same could not be said for the rest of the world. It is likely that the citizens of France had not even heard of a Psychic before.

Aki bowed politely before her employees, ignoring the cold stares she was receiving.

"It has truly been a pleasure working with all of you during the past four years. I look forward to seeing you upon my return."

Aki turned around and left the room, not replying to the shouts of protest her friends gave her. Goodbyes were not one of her strong points. She felt a sudden wave of sorrow overcome her, but she quickly dispersed it. She reminded herself that this was for the best.

Outside, Mizoguchi awaited Aki. He was dressed in a white suit. Aki had gone into her private office one last time to gather some of her things and change her outfit. She was now wearing her Riding Suit, a dark orange leather suit that fit tightly around her figure. She nodded to Mizoguchi. He had Aki's red colored D-Wheel with him, along with his own grey one.

With that, the two of them rode off into the setting sun beside one another. After some time, Aki turned to Mizoguchi and spoke over the roaring engine of their D-Wheels.

"Tell me something, Mizoguchi. For the past 10 years, I have lived by the belief that I could replace my Psychic healing powers with medical science. If that's not true, just what have I been wasting my time with for so many years? Just what was I studying for?"

Mizoguchi turned toward Aki and shook his head sternly.

"Lady Izayoi, this is what we call life experience. I don't think you've wasted your time at all. Right now you are on a journey of self-discovery. You've spent 10 years preparing yourself and now is the time for you to reflect on your studies and what you've learned during them. Then you must make a decision. What do you truly want to spend the rest of your life doing?"

Aki smiled at the butler warmly. "Then I'll do just that. I've given myself half a year. I won't come back to this clinic until I've decided on my future."

"And what of the lady and Crow?"

"You heard what they said. We can't let a word of this slip out. For now, I'm going to try and relieve my stress before I make my decision. If the need arises, I have a number I can contact them with."

"I agreed I would accompany you until you reach your destination before heading to Australia to meet with my lady. But where exactly are you going?"

Aki stared blankly at the man for a moment before she started to laugh.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't have a set location in mind. My body moved all on its own… toward the direction of Neo Domino City."

Mizoguchi chuckled lightly. "I see. So the time has finally come for you to reunite with them."

Aki's cell phone suddenly began to ring, startling the woman. She looked down and saw the icon of Ruka Heartlily, one of her close friends from Team 5D's.

"Ruka-_chan_? Is this just coincidence? Why is she calling me just when I decided to go back home?"

"More than likely, all of your friends have heard the news of that terrorist attack. It is not all that surprising that she is calling you."

Despite saying that, Mizoguchi felt it was amusing that the young woman called immediately after Aki started subconsciously driving toward Neo Domino City. Even to this day, the butler was amazed at how in-tune they were with one another.

"Hello? Ruka-_chan_? It's been so long! How are you?"

Aki answered the phone and got scolded by Ruka for not contacting her immediately. She was worried sick about her friend.

"Sorry. I didn't want to worry you guys too much."

Aki paused for a moment to allow Ruka to speak.

"Yes, I'm okay. So is Mizoguchi. What's that? You just got off the phone with Jack? You're calling for a reunion of Team 5D's?"

Mizoguchi lifted his head curiously as Aki waited for the girl's response.

"Yes, I see. Actually, I'm on my way to Neo Domino City as we speak."

Aki listened to her reply again, looking excited.

"Yes, it sure is a coincidence! I'll call you back when I've purchased my plane ticket. I'm going to have to pay to have my D-Wheel shipped over as well. Okay, I'll see you when I get there."

When Aki hung up, she felt a tremendous weight lift off her shoulders. She realized this was the best she felt in a long time.

"In that case," Mizoguchi said, "I'll accompany you to the airport. I'll purchase my ticket to Australia and we'll part there."

Aki nodded. The two rode off into the twilight, each having their own goals in mind.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>In the dark ally of southern Germany, the leader of a certain organization sat alone in darkness. He had a light, but he did not feel like turning it on. He sat at an old wooden table beneath an open window. The only visible light was being emitted from the moon above. On his table sat a well-used chess board and several white and black pieces atop it.<p>

He placed his hand atop the white bishop and his other atop the white knight. He eyed the white team carefully. He had all the pieces scattered about, all in different corners of the board. He slowly slid the two pieces over to the lonely white king, leaving the other pieces separated. He then proceeded to slide his second white bishop and two white pawns over to the white king's growing team.

The man moved his eyes over to the black team, where his black king was well guarded by all of his pieces. With a small smirk on his face, he knocked over three of the pawns surrounding his black knight, physically whacking them onto the floor at his feet.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

* * *

><p><strong>A new powerful player enters the fray as the conspiracy continues! <strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 5: "Yusei Fudo, 10 Years Later"**

**CREDITS**

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main Story), Halo (Details involving Project A.D.'s), ZeroSaber (Yukio/Stephanie scenes)**

**Characters Appearing From Anime: Crow Hogan, Sherry LeBlanc, Aki Izayoi, Mizoguchi, Stephanie, Sly Mizoguchi, Rua Heartlily (Mentioned), Ruka Heartlily (Mentioned), Pegasus J. Crawford (Mentioned), Hayato Maeda (Mentioned)**

**Original Characters (OC): "Rom" Raynor Clayfield (Halo), Ron Ripper (GoldenUmi), Council Members (GoldenUmi), Yukio Kyoji (ZeroSaber), Jackson (GoldenUmi), Shirley (GoldenUmi), Margaret (GoldenUmi), Jennifer (GoldenUmi), Mr. Fred (GoldenUmi), Fynn Hartmann (GoldenUmi), Alf (GoldenUmi) **

**Duel Writing: ZeroSaber (Yukio vs. Jackson)**

**Cards Used in the Chapter (In order of Appearance):**

**Genetic Warwolf (TCG: Gene-Warped Warwolf)**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior**

**2000/100**

**Slip Summon**

**Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent Summons a monster. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand in face-up Defense Position. Return it to the owner's hand during the End Phase.**

**Phantom Beast Cross-Wing**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1300/300**

**While this card is in the Graveyard, "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and all "Phantom Beast" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK.**

**Chain Destruction**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a monster with 2000 ATK or less is Summoned. Destroy all monsters with the same name in its controller's hand and Deck.**

**Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**700/2000**

**When your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to make the Battle Damage taken by 1 "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" or "Phantom Beast" monster 0. When this happens, that monster is not destroyed by battle.**

**Speed Spell – Angel Baton**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**Next to be Lost**

**Trap**

**Select 1 face-up monster you control. Send 1 card from your Deck to the Graveyard with the same name as the selected card.**

**Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard**

**DARK**

**Level 7**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**2200/2000**

**If you are Tributing a "Phantom Beast" monster or "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", this card can be Normal Summoned with 1 Tribute. When this card destroys a monster by battle, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, inflict 2000 damage to your opponent.**

**Speed Spell – Dual Summon (OCG: Speed Spell – Double Summon)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.**

**Phantom Beast Wild-Horn**

**EARTH  
>Level 4<strong>

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1700/0**

**During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Waboku**

**Trap**

**You take no Battle Damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.**

**Shiba-Warrior Taro**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When a card on the field is destroyed by battle or by a card effect, return this face-up card to its owner's hand.**

**Heaven Wolf King - Blue Seirios (OCG: Sirius the Blue Dog Star)**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2400/1500**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses 2400 ATK.**

**Akz, the Pumer**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1000**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 2 Beast-Warrior-Type monsters in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can discard 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your hand to activate 1 of the following effects: • Double this card's ATK until the End Phase. • This card can attack your opponent directly this turn.**

**Beast Rising**

**Continuous Trap**

**Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 face-up Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster you control to select 1 other face-up Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster you control. The selected monster gains the original ATK of the monster removed from play for this effect.**


	5. Yusei Fudo, 10 Years Later

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future **

**Chapter 5: "Yusei Fudo, 10 Years Later"**

* * *

><p>A collage of sparks danced atop the tiled floor of the Kaiba Corporation Research and Development Department, also known as MIDS for short. The cause of the sparks was a generator that sat in the center of the room.<p>

"Testing, testing! One, two, three!" one of the workers called out to his colleagues.

"Apply full power!"

This came from a man with long, black hair who had his back turned to the workers.

"Yes, sir!"

As the researchers continued charging Momentum energy into the small device connected to the generator, the object began to stir with life. It was square in shape, and it had a view screen in the center. The screen lit up as the energy surged through it, whirring in response.

Standing beside the table was a 30 year old man wearing a long, white lab jacket. He wore a pair of beige khaki pants to accompany it. He had spiky black and gold hair that resembled the claws of a crab. He was wearing a thick protection mask that covered his face.

The man standing beside the generator was Yusei Fudo, one of the most well-known scientists in Japan.

"Good, it feels like it's going to work." Yusei Fudo turned to face the long haired man standing a few feet away from him. "Mokuba, try raising the voltage level just a little more."

Mokuba Kaiba, brother of the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, turned to face Yusei. He had large purple eyes that seemed to reflect a childish personality despite his mature demeanor. He wore an outfit similar to Yusei's.

"Okay, Yusei." Mokuba looked over to his subordinates. "You heard the man, people! Raise the voltage!"

"Raising voltage level to 150%!" the third worker called out.

As they did this, the device on the table began to vibrate as a 'KC' flashed on the screen.

"It's alive! It's alive!" Mokuba giggled, raising his arms dramatically.

Yusei couldn't hide the pleased expression on his face. "It might actually work this time!"

The brown-haired MIDS scientist, Akutsu, moaned in excitement as he watched the event unfold before his eyes.

"It's spinnninnnggg! The Mooomentuumm is spinning! It won't stop!" Akutsu leaned back too far in his chair, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto the hard floor.

"Mokuba-_sama_, the power level is rising to 200%! It won't stop!" One of the workers sounded frantic as he called to his superior.

"What?! I didn't tell you to raise it any further, you imbeciles!"

"I didn't! It happened all on its own!"

Yusei looked around the room worriedly. "Damn, turn it off! It's building up too much Momentum energy!"

Akutsu watched from his new position on the floor. His eyes lit up with intense excitement.

"Unbelieeevable! The Mooomentuumm is resonating with the prototype! If this were to continue for even a minute longer-"

Before he could finish speaking, the entire room went pitch black.

"The Moooomentuuuum throughout all of Neo Domino City would be in great jeopardy!"

"I can see that, idiot!" Mokuba growled at his subordinate before placing his hands on his head in frustration. "Dammit, now my big brother's gonna be mad at me again! Akutsu, this is all your fault!"

Akutsu was too busy spinning on the floor and giggling to be bothered to respond.

"Listen to me when I'm blaming you!"

"I guess this was another failure." Yusei picked the square device off of the table. The once full-of-life object was now dark and still. "It consumes far too much energy. I wonder what we're overlooking…"

Everyone in the room fell silent when they heard the door slam open. A tall shadow stepped through the dark entrance, his footsteps echoing as he approached. He lifted a flashlight to his face, revealing a pair of dark blue eyes that did not look the least bit happy. The other workers all gasped and bowed respectfully as the man walked past them.

"Ah, it's my brother! Yusei, hide me!"

"Isono, it's me," the man said into his phone. "Switch over to the backup generator."

"Yes, sir."

Not even a minute passed before the lights returned. The man was revealed to be none other than Seto Kaiba, the current acting CEO of Kaiba Corporation. He had a brown mullet and wore a white suit.

Seto Kaiba walked past his employees, scowling at each and every person along the way. Akutsu was spinning around in his chair, not even aware of the CEO's presence. Seto scowled, using his foot to kick the scientist's chair to the other side of the room.

"Mokuba." Seto eyed his little brother, appearing very irritated.

"Big brother, this isn't what you think it is!"

"Then perhaps you can explain to me why the power conveniently went out again during your shift?"

"It was a coincidence!"

"A coincidence that happens at the same time every day? And perhaps you can explain to me what that is."

Seto pointed to the now charred object resting in Yusei's outstretched hands.

"Fine, you caught me! Yes, I was testing out my invention, the D-Pad!"

"Mokuba, I never gave you permission to conduct experiments in here. This room is highly sensitive. Besides, you still haven't passed the qualification exam."

"Seto, I apologize." Yusei stepped closer to the man, moving in front of Mokuba. "I've been letting him experiment under my supervision."

"Don't make it sound like I'm a kid, Yusei! I'm older than you!"

Seto was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "I see. As long as you're okay with it, please look after my kid brother. He can be quite a handful."

"Damn, when will you stop treating me like a child, big brother?"

Seto patted his brother's head affectionately, though still notably without expression. "You'll always be my little brother."

"Hmph." Mokuba pouted and crossed his arms against his chest.

"But even so," Seto said as he turned to look at the damaged generator, "this experiment of yours is far too much of an inconvenience."

"I heard Seto Kaiba was ruthless and cruel," one of the employees whispered to another, "but it seems like he cares about this city an awful lot."

"Yeah, to think he'd even scold his beloved little brother for it," another worker responded.

Seto sighed and looked back toward Mokuba. "I was in the middle of testing out my new deck when the power went out. I told you many times not to interrupt me during my Duel practice, Mokuba."

"Sorry."

The researchers were nearly floored by that comment.

"That's what he's concerned about?!"

"You guys don't know anything, do you?" a third worker chimed in. "This is Seto Kaiba we're talking about. This is the man with an ego that surpasses everyone in this entire city."

The men were met with an intense glare from Seto Kaiba that sent chills down their spines.

"Get back to work."

"S-Sorry! Right away, sir!"

"What have you two been trying to make anyway?" Seto sounded as if he did not have any real interest, despite him asking the question.

Mokuba got excited and began explaining. "It's a device that will blow even the I-Pad Touch away! The revolutionary Kaiba Corp D-Pad! It's an all-in-one device that can do almost anything! And unlike Apple, our company focuses on Duel Monsters! It kills two birds with one stone!"

"For some reason, though, it has a strange reaction to Momentum energy," Yusei said.

"Is that so?" Seto seemed a bit more interested than he was moments before. "Then perhaps your new discovery will help with that, Yusei. How is it coming along?"

"Yes, it's nearly ready for public release. I'm working on some finalizing touches before I'm ready to show it to the world."

"Very good. Just let me know when you're ready. Mokuba, come with me. Let's get something to eat."

"Okay!" Mokuba ran over to his brother, but stopped to turn back toward Yusei. "Yusei, I'll contact you later! Bye!"

Yusei watched the two exit the room before he began cleaning up.

Akutsu was still in a dream-like state, lying on the floor.

"Mooomentuuum!"

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Yusei was on a walk in the streets of Neo Domino City. He was in the central plaza, one of the busiest locations in the city. As he passed the citizens, he received friendly waves, greetings, and even a surprise kiss on the cheek from a young woman.<p>

"Dr. Fudo, thanks for fixing my lawn mower last week!" one man called over. "It's been working better than ever! Man, Momentum-powered motors are so worth the money!"

Yusei waved to the man, smiling. "I'm glad to hear. Let me know if you have issues with anything else."

Another woman tapped him on the shoulder. "Dr. Fudo, would you mind looking at my son's Duel Disk when you have the time?"

"Sure, just leave a message in my office and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Dr. Fudo, you did a damn good job on that Momentum-powered oven you invented last month!"

"Forget that! Nothing says roasted chicken like the new Momentum-powered grill! It cooks meat three times faster than the old version!"

"How about the new Momentum-Vision Glasses?! Have you tried those out yet?!"

Such comments were an everyday part of Yusei's life. Though Yusei was not one to brag, he accepted the comments as a sign that he was fulfilling his role in the city as best he could. Neo Domino City had undergone tremendous growth during the past ten years as a whole. Excluding some of his more recent inventions that simply improved daily life, Yusei had released a long list of new products that were designed to save on energy. All of Yusei's inventions were designed to distribute Momentum energy more freely throughout the city, in an attempt to prevent the ruined future Z-one showed him. Though he had no proof that his methods were working, he was taking a gamble supported by his own extensive research.

The game of Duel Monsters had gone through a tremendous upgrade during the past decade as well. Riding Duels were becoming more popular throughout the region, even more so than they ever were. D-Boards for children were finally released in mass quantity at an affordable price for parents. D-Scooters and D-Bicycles were also available for a slightly higher price.

"Yo, Yusei!"

Yusei turned around to see Tetsu Ushio standing behind him. Ushio was the lieutenant of the Security Special Investigations Unit, partnered with Mikage Sagiri, the acting chief of the unit. Mikage was standing beside him. Joining them was Soichi Kazama, Ushio's assistant. The three were dressed in the standard Special Investigations Unit's uniform, consisting of black with gold stripes.

Ushio had wavy, black hair and slanted, brown eyes. He had a notable scar on the left side of his face, a scar he was given during one of his confrontations with Yusei when the two were still enemies. Presently, he wore the scar as a proud badge of battle, and a symbol of his friendship with Yusei.

Mikage had short, blue hair that stopped just short of her ears. Her eyes were a light brown. She still appeared young, although she was showing nearly invisible streaks of grey toward the side of her hair. Kazama was younger than the two. He had a bulky build, which came from years of hard work on the streets. His hair was a bit long and spiky, and was a blue-green in color. He had a scar on the right side of his eye, opposite to Ushio, which he received during an arrest six years earlier.

Yusei nodded toward his friend, walking over to Ushio. "Hey, Ushio. How are things on the streets?"

"Well, we get our occasional disturbances here and there, but things have been pretty quiet these days. Kinda boring, if you ask me. Almost makes me wish something was happening so I could stretch my legs a little, you know?"

"Really?" Yusei chuckled and looked up toward the sky. "I quite enjoy peaceful days."

Mikage whacked Ushio's head with her purse. "Shame on you, Lieutenant Ushio. After all that's happened here, how can you say something like that?"

Ushio rubbed his head and gave her an apologetic look. "My bad, I didn't mean it that way. It just gets boring dealing with the everyday punks, ya know?"

Kazama playfully punched Ushio on the shoulder. "You should just be glad that things here have been relatively calm since Z-one was defeated. I guess it's been about ten years since then, huh?"

"Ten whole years, huh?" Yusei said. "Time sure does fly."

"It sure does," Mikage agreed. "What's more amazing is how this city has evolved since then."

Ushio laughed, placing a hand on his hip. "Yeah, the Duel Disk in particular. You can get them custom-made in any design you want now at a minimal charge. See?" Ushio grabbed a gun-shaped Duel Disk from his side belt and spun it on his finger. "Pretty cool, right?"

"You ripped that design off from the ones they used in Satisfaction Town, Ushio. Don't act so proud." Ushio sulked as his partner chided him.

Yusei laughed as he watched their antics. "Dueling in general has undergone an incredible advancement over the past few years. The banlist was completely changed, with several old cards added."

Kazama nodded. "A few were removed too, weren't they? Classics like Resurrection of the Dead, I mean."

Ushio placed his Duel Disk back on his belt and placed his hands in his pocket. "Back in my day, the banlist didn't even exist. Consider yourselves lucky. God, I still remember dealing with cards like Thunderbolt and Fireball. Hell, we used to lay Duel mats out on the table back when I was in High School."

As Ushio laughed, his fellow officers gave him a surprised look.

"Huh?! Ushio-_san_, how old _are_ you, anyway?!" Kazama's tone became serious suddenly.

Mikage smirked playfully. "The banlist has been in effect long before I was even born. Could you be…?"

"That's a secret." Ushio winked at her before grinning to himself.

"If you guys wanted to know Ushio's age, you should have asked me earlier," Yusei said. "I know all of his information. I can access the Public Security Maintenance Bureau's database, you know. He's-"

Yusei was unable to finish due to Ushio's hands now clamped tightly over his mouth.

"Keep yer mouth shut, Yusei! They don't need to know!"

Kazama released a deflated sigh. "Now I really wanna know." He turned to look at Mikage, and began to whisper in her ear. "I'll call Yusei about it later."

Mikage nodded. "Make sure you call me as soon as you find out."

"Hey! What're you two whispering about over there?!"

Ushio finally got them to drop the subject, letting Yusei go.

"Speaking of which, did you guys see Jack's latest match against Enjo Mukuro? They've released some kind of advanced Speed World Card, apparently."

Yeah, I heard about it," Yusei said. "The details of the card haven't been publicly released, though. That Duel was meant as a test run to build anticipation."

"Have you talked to Atlas-_sama_ recently, Yusei?" Mikage eyed the scientist curiously.

"No, I haven't. We haven't talked in a long time."

Kazama looked slightly surprised. "You haven't? You guys are supposed to be really close friends. I know you're both stubborn, but you should try to keep in touch once in a while."

Yusei laughed at his comment, shaking his head. "Jack's always been more of a loner, to be honest. We did exchange numbers, but Jack prefers more of a silent rivalry. Though to be honest, I'd like to talk to him more than I do. Our schedules conflict so much, unfortunately."

"By the way," Mikage interrupted, "how is Izayoi-_san_ doing? I heard about what happened to her…"

Yusei's expression quickly hardened. "Yeah, about that… I did talk to her the other day when I heard about it on the news. She was shaken up by the whole thing, but she seemed to be hanging in there. She told me she was planning to take some time off from her work due to a head injury."

"You can't blame her," Kazama sighed. "Not many people experience such a tragedy. We can only imagine what she must be feeling about the whole thing."

"Yeah…"

Yusei lost his train of thought as he began to look at the pavement below his feet.

"Well, it's a good thing she's got you here to comfort her." Ushio smacked Yusei's back hard, catching him off guard.

Yusei began to cough, looking up at Ushio through strained eyes. "What are you implying, Ushio?"

Ushio returned Yusei's gaze with a peculiar one of his own. "Oh, come on. You said Izayoi's taking time off work. It's obvious she's coming here to see you!"

Yusei shifted his eyes uncomfortably. "She didn't say anything in particular about that."

"Yusei!"

The conversation came to a halt when a familiar voice called over to the scientist.

The four looked over to see a young man with short, red scraggly hair running over. Following him were three others, one fatter, one tall and skinny, and the other muscular and healthy looking.

"Rally! Blitz! Taka! Nerve! It's been a long time! How are you guys?"

The skinnier man wearing glasses waved. He had curly blue hair and light blue eyes, and his name was named Blitz. "Yo! We're doing just fine!"

Nerve, the muscular man wearing a blue bandana with a scraggly goatee and dark brown eyes smiled. "What're you guys up to?"

Ushio waved to the four men. "Yo there. Did you guys finish your round of deliveries? You had to travel pretty far, didn't you?"

Nerve nodded. "Yup, we're a self-run international organization, after all."

The chubbier of the men, Taka, had spiky dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "We had to deliver some materials to Germany. We've been going there an awful lot these days." His voice hinted that he was suspicious of something, but he said nothing more.

Rally, the young man with curly red hair, had a criminal marker under his grey-blue colored eyes. Yusei shared a similar criminal marker under his left eye. Though they were no longer considered criminals, the criminal marker could not be removed from the skin once it was applied.

Rally continued the conversation. "We were just about to check out the new Neo Domino City Museum that just opened up last month. Wanna come with us, Yusei?"

Yusei smiled to his friends. "Sure, we can catch up along the way." He then turned to Ushio, Kazama, and Mikage. "Are you guys coming?"

Ushio politely shook his head. "Sorry, we're still on the clock. We gotta get back to our positions before the big cheese starts yappin' again. But hey, let's catch lunch some time."

Mikage waved to Yusei as she followed Ushio into the large crowd. "Let me know if you hear anything from Atlas-_sama_."

Kazama nodded before the three vanished into the crowd. "Later!"

Yusei waved to the three before he turned his focus on his old friends.

"Let's go."

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Yusei carefully observed his surroundings as he walked through the newly opened Neo Domino City Museum. The building was renovated from the old Domino City Museum that was destroyed during the Zero Reverse incident. Zero Reverse was what split Domino City into two halves, Satellite and Neo Domino City. The museum was located toward the edge of the city, right where the two lands were split into two.<p>

Inside, there were notable changes that reflected modern day history. But Yusei noticed that some of the older exhibits were rebuilt, such as an entire exhibit set aside for famous Duel Monsters tournaments, such as Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, KC Grand Prix, and the more recent Fortune Cup and World Riding Grand Prix.

There was one room, however, that Yusei was not too comfortable with. It was referred to as the 'Historical Figure Room'. When Yusei and his friends entered the museum, this was the first room they encountered. The room was filled with important people throughout Duel Monsters history.

That was, however, not what Yusei found uncomfortable about the room. It was the most modern section with images of himself, Jack Atlas, and the rest of Team 5D's. But it wasn't the pictures that made him feel that way. It was the enormous statues on the opposite side of the room. Statues of Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba, Katsuya Jounouchi, Pegasus J. Crawford, Judai Yuki, Shou Marufuji, Ryo Marufuji, Jun Manjoume, and Jack Atlas. Yeager had been harassing Yusei for months, trying to get him to pose for a statue of himself. Yusei, feeling the entire thing was completely unnecessary, refused every single time.

As Yusei viewed the statues now, he could only sigh and shake his head in disapproval.

"What's wrong, Yusei?" Nerve looked confused. "You don't like this exhibit?"

"Not particularly," Yusei said, sighing.

"Really?" Nerve cocked an eyebrow before turning back to look at the room again. "But you gotta admit that this place is incredible! They really built this in a month?!"

Rally ran over and grabbed Yusei by his arm. "Yusei, come check out the Egyptian exhibit with me! It looks really cool!"

"We're headed to the Pegasus J. Crawford memorial room," Taka said, waving. "We'll meet up with you guys later."

Not long after, Yusei and Rally stood before the Egyptian Exhibit, which featured a giant Egyptian tablet with a Pharaoh and priest carved on it.

"Wow, they even have artificial replicas of the seven Millennium Items!" Rally placed his hands on the glass as he talked in an excited voice. "I wonder if they really had magical powers like the rumors say!"

Yusei couldn't help but smile when he read the profile for Yugi and Atem, the ancient Pharaoh. "I have no doubt in my mind."

Yusei took a step forward, only to collide with someone he did not realize was there. Yusei quickly got to his feet and saw the person he collided with still on the ground. He could not tell who the person was, because their entire face was covered by a veil and sunglasses.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Yusei helped the person to their feet. When he felt how soft the person's hands were, he speculated it was a woman.

"Yes… I apologize. Thanks."

Yusei's hunch was right. Her voice, though deep, was feminine. Before he could say anything more, the woman ran out of the room.

"What the heck was that about?" Rally stared after the woman with a puzzled expression. "She was totally not looking where she was going! You didn't need to apologize, Yusei."

"Don't be like that, Rally." Rally scoffed and folded his arms against his chest, looking annoyed.

Yusei looked toward the doorway and couldn't shake the feeling that the woman's voice sounded a bit familiar to him.

In the hallway of the museum, the concealed woman heard a ringtone. She looked down and saw the image of a silver-haired man on her video phone.

"_How did it go, Eirika?"_

The woman lifted the veil over her mouth and smiled. "This is me we're talking about," she said, her voice not as deep as before. "My mission was a success. I made contact with Yusei Fudo. Now we can track his movements."

At the same time, Yusei felt an itch on his neck. He looked a bit confused, but he ignored the feeling and continued into the next exhibit with Rally.

"Our tracking devices are topnotch," Eirika continued. "There's no way he'll notice it. They latch onto the skin with very low irritation. It can easily be passed off as an itch and disregarded."

"_Regarding the recent events…"_

"Relax, Rom. As soon as I finish up my mission here, I'll return to HQ immediately. Give me a few more weeks."

"_And Fusionist…"_

"That idiot hasn't contacted me once since I came here. I hope he's busy taking care of his mission in America, or I'll pound him the next time I see him."

As Eirika continued speaking into her phone, she walked right into a tall man. She found herself on the floor once again.

"Please excuse me, Miss," the man said, helping her back up. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Yes… I apologize." Eirika eyed the man suspiciously before she continued walking past him.

The man was Saiga, one of Yusei's close friends. He had scraggly brown hair with grey streaks on the side. He also had a full beard that was just as scraggly. His brown eyes matched his hair, and he wore a roughed up jacket and baggy pants.

"Missy, you've been up to no good ever since you came here," Saiga said, raising his cowboy hat with his finger. "Well, I'm not the type to pry too much into Yusei's business, so I'll just let my tracking device take care of investigating for me."

Saiga chuckled to himself as he patted the labtop resting inside his bag. He then gasped and looked down at his wristwatch. "Ah, better get back to the orphanage. Martha hates it when I'm late for dinner."

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>The following day, Yusei started his work day at the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, a building where the politics of Neo Domino City were governed. Yusei, being the lead scientist in the Kaiba Corporation MIDS division, held a special spot in the main staff as the representative of Neo Domino City's technological advancement. Yusei was back in his white lab coat, with his name tag on the left side of his upper chest.<p>

Beside Yusei was the mayor of Neo Domino City and the director of the Public Maintenance Security Bureau, Yeager. Yeager had short, blue-grey hair that was gelled back neatly against his scalp. His eyes were light brown in color, and he had black teardrop markings painted underneath his eyelashes. He was shorter in height, just barely reaching four feet. He wore a navy blue suit jacket and a white tie.

"Yusei, allow me to introduce our newest member. Please step forward."

Yeager politely opened the door to one of the computer rooms, allowing Yusei to walk into the room before him. Yusei nodded to the shorter man with deep respect. As the scientist stepped into the room, he saw a man roughly the same height as him bowing respectfully. The man had shortly trimmed black hair that stopped just above his ears. He had dark brown eyes and pale-looking skin. He wore a pair of thin reading glasses.

"Hello, my name is Richie Stamsfield. I am honored to make your acquaintance, Dr. Fudo."

"No, the pleasure is mine." Yusei smiled and reached out to shake the man's hand. "It's nice to meet you. What position are you working under?"

Though Yusei acted professionally, there was something about the man that immediately stood out as unnatural. Though Richie spoke in a polite voice and had a respectful vocabulary, it had a subtle feeling of not being genuine. Yusei pushed his feeling to the side, but he did not ignore it.

Richie smiled warmly, returning the shake. "Research and Development, of course. I look forward to it."

As he spoke, Yusei felt a sharp squeeze to his hand, but it only lasted for a couple of seconds. This only raised suspicion in Yusei's eyes, especially as he could easily tell the smile he showed was completely fake. Truthfully, it made Yusei question Yeager's interviewing skills, as he would never hire someone who acted as suspicious as this. He decided to simply observe the man for the time being.

"My oh my," Yeager said excitedly. "we've had a lot of new recruits lately! Amanda Ashford just started working here last month."

Richie looked in the direction Yeager pointed, toward a young 19-year old woman who sat in the second row of secretaries. She had long, black hair and light blue eyes. She wore a pair of glasses and a white collar shirt. The woman, Amanda Ashford, saw Richie stare over at her. She seemed to be surprised that he was there, or so he thought. She quickly hid her surprise and looked back down at her computer screen.

"_Great," _Amanda thought. _"I wasn't told there would be another new employee here. He could spell trouble down the road."_

Yusei looked in the same direction. When he saw the woman, he suddenly remembered something that had been bugging him.

Amanda felt someone's gaze yet again. Thinking it was Richie Stamsfield again, she looked back up with an irritated look. She was taken off guard when she saw it was Yusei, who was walking toward her direction.

"_Great, thanks to that new guy I'm getting put in the spotlight too much…"_

"Ashford, were you in the museum the other day by any chance?"

Amanda gasped, but quickly maintained her composure. "No, why do you ask?"

"No reason," Yusei replied softly, rubbing his chin in thought. He then turned back toward Richie Stamsfield. "Anyway, Stamsfield, I'll let you get acquainted with the building and your new coworkers for now. Yeager, please show him around."

"Of course!" Yeager eagerly placed his hand around the man's lower back and led him toward the door. Richie appeared rather uncomfortable as he did so.

Yeager and Richie were about to exit the room when the door slammed open. In stepped Seto Kaiba with a stern look on his face. Seto lowered his eyes and glared at the two of them.

Richie seemed un-phased by the man's presence, but Yeager's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Wh-Wh-What is that man doing here?"

"Does he intimidate you, Director Yeager?" Richie asked with a hint of sarcasm hidden behind his polite voice.

"D-D-D-Don't be ridiculous!"

Yeager scoffed and stared right into Seto's eyes for a couple of minutes. The two of them had a stare-off that soon resulted in Yeager on his knees bowing before him.

"What can we do for you, good sir?" Yeager meekly asked without looking back up.

Seto looked down at the man with a look of disapproval on his face. "Please raise your head. It's unsightly."

"Y-Yes! I apologize!" Yeager quickly jumped back onto his feet and saluted in obedience.

Seto blankly turned toward Yusei, ignoring the smaller man. "Yusei, I'd like you to come back to Kaiba Corporation when you have a moment. I'd like to go over the details of Project Heartland."

"Sure, Seto. I'll head over when my shift ends."

Yeager gasped, pressing his hand against his forehead. "He's talking on equal ground with Seto Kaiba! I always knew Yusei Fudo was a truly amazing man!"

Yukio Kyoji, currently using the alias Richie Stamsfield, narrowed his eyes as he stared into Yusei's back. Seto noticed, but he seemed like he didn't care.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Yusei now sat in the Kaiba Office, Seto's personal office at the very top room of Kaiba Corporation. Seto and Mokuba sat on the opposite end of the table with a pile of papers.<p>

"What exactly do you want to discuss, Seto? I told you before that I'm still working on the finalization of the new Planetary Particle."

"I know that," Seto said dryly. "However, we can still go over our plans for the rest of Project Heartland. The particle is merely the final piece of the plan."

Mokuba joined in. "We were talking over lunch and we decided it would be a good idea to release information on the plan at the same time you publicly announce the discovery of the new Planetary Particle."

"So what exactly does this 'Project Heartland' entail?"

"It's simple," Seto smirked. "It is the creation of a new city."

Mokuba chuckled gleefully.

Yusei looked slightly surprised at the notion. "The creation of a city? Is something like that even possible all on your own?"

"Yusei, who do you think you're talking to? I'm the man who singlehandedly organized the construction of Kaiba Lands all over the globe. The creation of a city is child's play to me."

Yusei couldn't help but be in awe of the powerful aura emitting from the man. _"This man is even more impressive than the rumors state," _he thought to himself.

"We heard about the incident with Z-one ten years ago. That is the motivation for this project."

"We were stationed in the American Kaiba Corp branch at the time," Mokuba said, lifting his finger matter-of-factly.

Seto's demeanor suddenly changed and he seemed more sarcastic. "I'm not normally a believer in occult nonsense like time travel, but I will admit that shortly after the incident, high readings were observed of the Momentum energy. My personal beliefs have nothing to do with this. It has become apparent that there is far too much strain being placed on this city's Momentum source. That is why we need to properly split that energy."

Mokuba began drawing a picture on a piece of loose-leaf paper. "Think of it like a partition in a hard drive that cuts off data."

"I see. It sounds like we had similar ideas."

Seto was slightly more curious. "Is that so?"

"I suppose I'll tell you about the new particle I discovered." Yusei smiled confidently.

"Ah, I'm curious!" Mokuba waved his arm excitedly. "Let's hear!"

"After the incident with Z-one, I had been working day after day to find a way to alter the Planetary Particle in order to reduce the strain it places on the system. Six months after Z-one was defeated, I successfully worked with other cities around the country to spread the Momentum out more, but it only bought us more time. The fact is, the Momentum has still been showing bad signs, even to this day."

"That's right" Seto said. "Your original plan merely added another few years of life. The public doesn't know, but our scientists have estimated only one more year before the Momentum begins to go berserk."

"If we don't act now, that is." Mokuba wore a more serious expression than before.

Yusei nodded to the two. "Those were my thoughts exactly. I spent years experimenting with the Planetary Particle. One day, I tried adding a dash of neon extract."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Neon extract? That's a chemical used in the original Solid Vision reactors."

"Exactly. That's what gave me the idea."

Mokuna anxiously leaned forward in his chair. "So, what happened?"

"I was surprised. The Planetary Particle underwent a chemical reaction with the neon extract addition. Interestingly enough, the particle split into five separate substances. I don't have a name for these substances yet, but their characteristics are unlike anything I've ever seen before. I'm still observing them, but they appear to flow in a circular motion, generating three times more energy than the original particle."

"Three times as much?" Mokuba asked. "Isn't that more dangerous?"

"That's what I thought at first. But I soon realized why that's not the case. These particles undergo rapid cell division."

Seto came to a sudden realization. "Now I see. That way, the energy is divided and dispersed quickly, preventing overconcentration in one area."

"That's exactly it. My father's original discovery of the Planetary Particle had one flaw. It had to be mass produced in the laboratory. Moreover, the entire city ran on one main source of Momentum energy that was located in the heart of the city. The reason for this was that it costs far too much money to manually produce enough of the particle to distribute to multiple locations within the same city."

"In your original plan, the other cities all had to produce their own source of the particle, making it a timely and costly process. However, with this new particle, that won't be a problem."

"Since the particle divides and reproduces on its own, only one original source needs to be produced in a lab. With this, it will be much easier to distribute the particle around the entire world at a much more cost-friendly rate."

"Impressive," Mokuba mumbled. "I can't even keep up anymore."

A subtle smile appeared on Seto's face. "I was always impressed with your father's work. Now his son has surpassed him."

Yusei turned his gaze to the corner of the room. "I wouldn't go that far…"

"Don't me so modest!" Mokuba leaned over the table and whacked Yusei on the arm.

"This only ensures the success of my project," Seto said confidently. "Heartland City will be the next Neo Domino City, a city that revolves entirely around Duel Monsters. Dueling uses a large amount of Momentum energy, after all. Having two cities side-by-side will evenly distribute Duelists among the two, which will result in even less strain on the systems."

Yusei couldn't help but smile at the idea. "That sounds like something to look forward to."

Mokuba chuckled lightly. "You bet! My big brother always does everything in super-size!"

"So, Yusei, I came here to draft a contract with you."

Yusei's smile faded. "A contract?"

Seto took a folder off of the pile in front of him. He searched through the folder and removed a piece of paper before placing it in front of Yusei. "Yes, it would be better for you if you work under a contract, rather than as a freelancer."

"I don't know… I'm more of a soloist."

Seto smirked, chuckling a bit. "Oh? You remind me of myself when I was your age. But maybe you'll change your mind when you see your estimated pay rate."

Yusei looked down at the number Seto wrote down in front of him. Yusei, someone usually calm and collected, nearly choked on his own saliva when he saw the figure.

"I guarantee you'll earn more money than you've ever seen in your life from this."

Yusei looked back up at the man, obviously in a bit of a dream-like state. "I don't know what to say. It certainly catches my interest. Please allow me a day to think about it."

Seto leaned back in his chair and laughed loudly. "I am impressed. Even that didn't buy you over?"

Seto's frown returned as he straightened his posture. "Fine, I'll give you a day. I expect an answer tomorrow."

With that, Seto rose from his chair and motioned toward the door. "Let's go, Mokuba."

Mokuba nodded and joined his brother's side. "Think about it carefully, Yusei! You won't find another opportunity like this!"

Yusei, now alone in the room, leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hand through his hair uncomfortably. He looked up at the expensive-looking painting hanging on the far wall in front of him.

"Do I really deserve all this?" Yusei wondered out loud.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Deep underground beneath the streets of Neo Domino City laid a series of unauthorized tunnels that were built by those who operated illegal black markets. The tunnels had only been around for roughly seven years, and were used for various means such as smuggling drugs in and out of the city, copyrighted goods, and the Underground Dueling League, which was an unofficial league for Duelists having difficulty in the official leagues. Duelists who participated did it for money and to regain respect they lost during failed Pro League careers. Yeager was aware of such establishments, though he did not know the extent of how big they were and how many people were involved with it.<p>

During the day, the underground tunnels were quiet, with only a small amount of illegal activity occurring. It wasn't until after 10:00 PM that the activity stirred up.

In one of the tunnels on this windy evening, two Underground Duelists were facing off against one another. One of the men was an American, and he had blonde hair and brown eyes. The other was a Japanese man with black hair and a thin body structure. The referee was dressed in black clothing and a trench coat. He wore a hat and sunglasses to hide his identity.

"The Duel between Steven Kagal and Hikaru Kannagi has come to an end. Steven Kagal is the winner!"

The Japanese man, Hikaru, fell on his knees in defeat. He screamed in agony as black sparks entered his body through hand cuffs that were locked onto his wrist. The man fell unconscious.

"Learn your place, you filth!" The American, Steven, spit on the floor by the downed man disrespectfully. "Isn't there anyone here who can actually pose a challenge to me?!"

A group of Duelists looked at one another nervously.

"Damn, my deck doesn't stand a chance against his Power Deck," one man said. "I give in."

The other man shook his head. "Shit! There goes my meal for the next week! I can't believe this!"

Steven looked at the cowardly men in disgust. "Hmph, what trash."

Steven stopped suddenly and turned his head when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He cocked an eyebrow as he waited to see the owner of those footsteps. The entire room fell silent as a young 19-year-old woman stepped out of the shadows. She was of average height, but her body was obviously trained, as her muscles were well defined. Her eyes were black in color and her hair was a bright sky blue, tied back in a ponytail and flowing just below her shoulders. She wore a pink sweater over a pair of tight, black jeans and a green hat over her hair. Despite her pretty appearance, her expression was far more menacing.

Steven squeezed her chin again. "Surprised at what?"

She opened her eyes once again, sending a chilling stare toward her attackers. "I heard rumors detailing the illegal underground organizations in this city, but I never imagined it would be this scummy. Neo Domino City is such a beautiful city, too."

Steven's grin faded. "You sure do have a way with words…" The bulky man pushed her away from him, sending her flying backward. She quickly regained her balance on the heels of her boots.

"Men, show this beautiful young lady our version of a welcome party down here in our little home."

The men all laughed as they ran forward. Two men attempted to lash at the woman with sharp punches, but she easily evaded them, shifting to the side effortlessly. The first man lost sight of her and became confused. Before he knew what hit him, she used her fist to strike the back of his neck, sending him by her feet unconscious.

The second man snarled and pulled a knife out of his pocket. As he lunged at her, she stepped on the face of the first unconscious man and used him as a stepping stone to jump into the air. She hopped onto the knife-wielder's shoulder and then positioned herself behind him. She got a tight grip on his arm and dislocated it, sending waves of pain through his body. Looking up, she saw a third man charging at her with his lead pipe. She took the second man's knife and tossed it right over the attacker's head, almost slicing his scalp off in the process. In the moment he lost his focus, she kicked him hard in the groin.

The man with a piece of his hair now missing stared at the young woman in disbelief. "What the hell is this woman?!"

Steven pushed the man out of his way and began to clap. "Well, you got some fight in you, I must admit. Tell me, what'd you come here for?"

The young woman let her hostage fall to the ground. She stepped over his body and eyed Steven cautiously. "I came here to gather information on an individual. Perhaps you've heard of someone named Yukio Kyoji?"

Steven shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe, but who knows. My memory is fickle, missy. Tell you what, sweetheart. I see that Duel Disk hanging on your arm, so it's only fair for me to assume you're a Duelist, right? I'm the second strongest man down here in the Underground Duel Monsters League. If you defeat me, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

A small smirk appeared on the woman's face. "Duel you? Are you sure about that? I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends."

The man returned her smirk. "Your cockiness continues to impress me. But I'll have you know that I'm strong. What is your name?"

The woman's smirk was replaced by a frown. "My name? Aren't you the one getting a little cocky? This Duel will be over before you even have the chance to remember it."

Steven finally lost his composure as a vein appeared on his forehead. He gritted his teeth so hard that cracking could be heard. "I'll shut that pretty mouth of yours once and for all!"

The two activated their Duel Disks.

The referee, who had been observing up until now, raised his arm. "The match between Steven Kagal and this woman will now begin!"

"Duel!" the two shouted at the same time.

"I go first!" Steven drew his starting hand. "My turn! Draw! I Summon Thunder King Rai-Oh in Attack Mode!"

A set of blue and gold armor appeared before the man. The armor sparked and a series of lightning bolts formed around it, keeping the armor afloat.

**[Thunder King Rai-Oh: LV4/1900/800]**

"I then set four face-down cards and end my turn!"

"My turn. I draw." The young woman quietly drew her card.

Steven wore a confident grin on his face. "Sorry, dear. You won't even take a step near me with my four face-downs protecting me."

Steven was stopped when he heard the young woman begin to chuckle. He raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? What's so funny, broad?"

The girl still wore a smirk on her face as she stopped her light laughter. "You're the second strongest here and you're this dense? I'm honestly shocked. I always thought the Underground Dueling League had more backbone than this."

Steven clenched his teeth so hard he drew blood. "You dare mock me?! Just what can you possibly do with so many face-downs on my field?!"

The young lady scoffed in return. "A third-rate Duelist like you who relies entirely on face-down cards couldn't even begin to understand. Trash like you will never unlock the true potential of a Duelist."

"How 'bout a bit more biting and a little less barking, you wench!"

"As you wish. I activate the Magic Card, Hurricane."

Steven's eyes went wide when a massive gust of wind whirled over his field. The four cards on his field faded away and were sent back into his hand.

"What?!"

The girl scoffed again, looking down on the man. "Honestly, did you not even anticipate this factor? That's why I say you're a third-rate Duelist."

Steven gasped and began to sweat when a Monster appeared on the woman's field.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Steven's screams filled the underground tunnels as black sparks shot all around the field. The other men in the room stared on in shock as the huge man fell back unconscious, black smoke coming off of his charred body.<p>

The young woman sighed and shook her head as she stepped over the defeated man in annoyance. "I guess he won't be answering any of my questions any time soon." She looked toward the group of men watching from the back. "Which of you boys wants to answer for him?"

The men did not respond. They looked at each other nervously as the girl walked closer to them. She stopped when she heard loud clapping coming from the table far in the back of the room. The table was in a shadowy area in the corner, so she could not make out his face until he stepped out into the light.

The man was even larger and more muscular than Steven. His hair was shaved off his head, just leaving black peach fuzz on the top. He had deep green eyes and a menacing stare. He was wearing an outfit that looked like that of a military sergeant.

"Impressive, girl. It's nice to see someone finally able to beat that trash there. You are certainly right about the quality of Underground Duelists falling these days. I haven't seen talent as impressive as yours since Yukio Kyoji's reign as Underground Duel Monsters King."

Eirika's expression changed as she was suddenly surprised.

The man smirked, getting the reaction he was after. "That's right. You wanted to know about that man, didn't you? I'll tell you everything you want to know if you defeat me in a Duel. But it's only fair to warn you that I'm on a far different level than the second place runner up."

Eirika regained her composure, and she again wore a confident smile. "I hope you can back up those words better than your companion."

"You can refer to me as Luke. That fool didn't even bother giving you a proper setup for an underground match." With that, Luke snapped his fingers and motioned toward the referee. The referee nodded and made a call on his phone.

After a few minutes, a couple of masked men arrived, giving both Luke and Eirika a pair of spiked handcuffs. Eirika scoffed when she saw the devices.

"Shock collars, huh? Fine, I have no intention of losing, so I'll play your sick little game."

"Good girl. Though it is rather inconvenient not knowing your name. I wouldn't want my 400th victory to be against some unnamed opponent. Records are very important, you see." Luke waved his hand around in the air as he spoke.

"You can just call me Eirika. But your winning streak stops here."

The referee raised his arm to signal the start of the match. "The match between Luke and Eirika will now begin!"

"Duel!"

Luke took the initiative. "My turn! Draw! I set one card face-down! Then I send that card to the Graveyard to Special Summon Card Breaker from my hand in Attack Mode."

Luke's set card shattered as a tan-skinned man wearing Indian-like clothes appeared on his field. He carried a staff with a jade-colored hand carved at the end of it.

**[Card Breaker: LV2/100/900]**

"I then send the Level One Battle Fader from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon Big One Warrior in Attack Mode."

Another warrior wearing white spandex joined his ranks.

**[Big One Warrior: LV1/100/600]**

"I then release those Monsters to Advance Summon Emes the Infinity in Attack Mode! I set my final hand card and end my turn!"

The two Monsters were crushed by a much larger warrior wearing tank-like armor. It also wielded two massive swords in its multiple hands.

**[Emes the Infinity: LV7/2500/2000]**

"I see," Eirika said dryly. "So you're the opposite of your friend."

"Come again?"

"That Steven man relied solely on protecting weak Level Four Monsters with his set cards. You abandon your cards to get a more powerful Monster on the field instantly, relying solely on the strength of that one Monster. Your face-down is most likely a card meant to boost its Attack Power. Failing that, it will stop me from attacking. However, all of you Underground Duelists lack balance between your cards. That is why you will lose to us prosperous Duelists. Duelists who have dedicated their lives to discover the true potential of Dueling."

Luke's grin faded, and he narrowed his eyes. "Steven was right. You truly are cocky. Then let's see what you've got."

"With pleasure," Eirika replied, smiling wryly. "After the next three minutes, you and your men will be on your hands and knees, telling me everything I want to know about Yukio Kyoji."

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>At the same time, Yukio was sneaking around the Public Security Maintenance Bureau in the late hours of the night. He wore all black and had his face covered. He was outside the building, hiding behind one of the walls. He peered over and noticed four security guards on watch at the front exit.<p>

Despite their presence, he did not hesitate. Instead, he took a small object out of his pocket and began to press a series of buttons. It was a silver rectangular-shaped object that looked no different than an I-Pod. Without hesitating, he used his arm to wave the object from the top of his head down to his feet. After a moment, the air around him began to distort, and his body began to fade away into the still night.

One of the guards thought he heard something and spun around. He blinked his eyes in confusion when he saw nothing. Hidden under his invisibility, Yukio smirked to himself.

Once he was past the guards, who were stationed toward the front of the gate, he was able to approach the front door of the building. Still invisible, he pulled another device out of his pocket. It was a circular device that fit in the palm of his hand. He pressed a button and placed it on the door's surface. The device glowed and after a minute, the digital locks came undone, allowing Yukio to open it. He then used his third machine, something akin to a small digital recorder, to emit a clear wave that disabled the security cameras. Or rather, it replaced the live feed with a still shot of the room by tampering with the data.

Yukio removed his invisible force field and arrived at Yusei's office. He used the same device he used earlier to unlock the door. Once inside, he hacked into Yusei's computer using his own hacking skills and began to sort through his files. He inserted a flashdrive into the USB port and started to copy the data. As he continued to search through the computer, he became more frantic, as if he could not locate a file he was looking for.

About a half hour later, he exited the building in the same fashion he arrived. He undid his devices and returned the building as it was, once again sneaking past the guards with the aid of invisibility. This time, however, he appeared more frustrated than he was when he entered.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Luke stared on in shock as his cards blew around him, landing on the floor by his feet. Eirika wore a confident smirk as she saw the score appear in front of her in Solid Vision.<p>

**[Luke's LP: 4000 - 0]**

**[Eirika's LP: 4000]**

A Monster stood by her side, vanishing into the dark shadows of the room. Its eyes were glowing a sharp crystal blue.

Luke's expression tightened as the situation began to sink in. "I see, it was just as I thought. That deck was really…"

Before Luke could finish his sentence, he was assaulted by the shock of the collar he placed on himself. Despite the shock, he remained standing on his feet, though his balance was now staggered.

Eirika's expression grew less fierce as she deactivated her Duel Disk and walked toward the man.

"Oh? I'm impressed that you're still conscious. I'll admit you're stronger than any of the others here."

Luke slammed his fist against his numb arm in fury. "Damn it…! My undefeated record taken away by this woman…!"

"I suppose that means that I'm Queen of the Underground Dueling now?" Eirika chuckled at her own joke. "Of course, I have no intention of wielding such a disgusting title, so you can take it back and do whatever you want with it. I'm only here to collect information on my target, Yukio Kyoji. So start talking."

Luke closed his eyes and sighed. "Very well. I said I would, so I will."

Eirika's smirk faded and became slightly warmer. "I'm glad to see you have proper Duelist etiquette."

Luke scoffed and continued speaking. "Yukio Kyoji reigned as the Underground Champion for ten years. No one, myself included, could come anywhere near the guy. He's some kind of Dueling prodigy."

"Tell me, what would a Dueling prodigy be doing down here with you riffraff?"

"Hell if I know. Regardless of what you may think, we don't make friends down here. Most of us have our own reasons for being here, and it's an unspoken rule that we don't talk about it with one another."

"…"

"Anyway, the guy was undefeated up until about three months ago. One day, a couple of strange fellows came out of the woodworks and pulverized everyone down here. I just happened to be out of town at the time, so my record was spared. Even Yukio, the guy no one in Neo Domino City could touch for ten whole years, was defeated. He put up one hell of a fight, so I hear, but the two were so overpowering. After that day, Yukio disappeared. None of us have ever seen him since."

Eirika sighed and placed her hand on her forehead. "I see. In that case, I've lost my lead on him. Three months is a good amount of time. He may not even be in this city anymore."

"Why do you want to know about him so badly?"

"That's classified," Eirika said, smiling. She then turned and began to walk away.

Luke clenched his fist and watched the girl walk away. "I don't know what kind of organization you're associated with, but you should know that this world is not what you seem to think it is. Don't think we're the only ghetto in this city. You may not hear about it, but there are many citizens who can't even afford to keep food on the table!"

Eirika ignored his comment and continued to walk toward the room's exits that lead into the tunnel.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

Eirika finally stopped in her tracks and turned back toward him with an empathetic look on her face.

"Luke, you have potential, but your potential will never be reached if you continue to feel sorry for yourself. Your skills will rust if you use them in a place like this. No matter how dark things may seem, look up, not down."

Luke gasped when she suddenly tossed white card toward him. By reflex, he shot his arm up and caught it. He slowly eyed the card and read the letters written on it in black ink.

"A.D.'s? What's that?"

A warm smile appeared on the girl's face. Luke gasped and blushed a bit, seeing a different side to the young woman.

"Think about it carefully. If you want to unlock your true potential and make a difference in not only your life, but the lives of others, call the number on that card. Oh, but don't think I just gave you my cell or anything."

Laughing softly, Eirika exited the room. Luke stared at her back in disbelief, and then stared back down at the card again.

"He totally fell for her," one of the beaten and bloody men lying on the floor said.

"Shut the hell up, you punk." Luke whacked him over the top of his head. He then turned to the others lying in the corner. "So what do you think, you assholes? Think you had enough of this smelly hole?"

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Eirika now hid in the bushes toward the side of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. She watched the security guards standing before the front gate. She looked at her watch and sighed when she saw it was 3:00 AM.<p>

"I spent too much time in that place," she mumbled softly. "I'll barely make my deadline." She watched the guards carefully and waited for 3:30. After the long half hour dragged by, she was delighted when she finally saw the guards leaving. She had done extensive research and knew the guards switched shifts at 3:30. They were supposed to stay until the next set of guards came, but she also knew from asking around that the graveyard shift security guards were often 20 minutes late. Naturally, the exhausted guards did not stay, believing nothing would happen in a mere 20 minutes.

"_That will be their undoing," _she giggled to herself, springing into action when she saw their cars pull out of the lot.

Her heist was hardly easy for her, as she had to disable the security cameras one by one by clinging to the ceiling and tampering with them from above. She then had to pick the digital lock using a special card she slid through the slot. The strip on the edge of her card caused the lock to temporarily malfunction, allowing her to open the door. Once inside, she had to again disable the security cameras one by one.

The process took up much of her time. She growled when she saw it was already 4:00 AM. She knew the guards were there by now, and that the first morning shift started at 5:30 AM. She was way behind schedule, so she knew she had to target only the most important computers.

By the time the clock struck 5:00, Eirika reached Yusei's computer. She hacked into it, bypassing the advanced security firewalls that appeared, and copied all of the data he had recorded. She then wiped all traces of her entrance from the memory and set it back to normal.

Exiting proved to be even more challenging. She had barely enough time to reactivate the security cameras and get to the front door. She saw the first worker enter the building and clung silently to the ceiling, hoping he would not look up. She got nervous when she began to sweat, fearing it would give her away if a bead of sweat landed on the man. She got lucky and managed to slip out the door before he closed it. The man looked up when he heard her pass by, but she was long gone by the time he looked in her direction. Shrugging, he continued on to start his day.

It was now 6:00 AM, and the sun was beginning to rise in the distance. Eirika breathed a sigh of relief, standing in one of the nearby trees outside the building. She suddenly heard the sound of a man talking, and hid behind one of the branches. She saw it was a man standing on another of the trees right beside her. She cupped her hand over her ear to eavesdrop.

"I told you, there was no data on the Planetary Particle in his computer. I checked through it three times. There's no way I overlooked anything, so get off my back."

"_An enemy? Who is he?" _Eirika thought.

"I held up my end, so leave me alone. I'm returning to my house." The man paused. "I'm hanging up now."

As the man hung up his cellphone, Eirika attempted to lean forward to get a better look at him. In doing so, she lost her footing and slipped off the tree branch. She grabbed the branch underneath, saving herself from danger, but she realized her cover was blown.

The man shifted his gaze in her direction, immediately spotting her. He cursed under his breath and immediately began to run away.

"_Did he also access information from the bureau?" _Eirika wondered as she chased after him.

She attempted to cut him off, but she discovered that he was just as fast as she was. He shifted his weight and dashed to the side, escaping her.

"Wait!"

She spun around and saw him now standing still on the tree she just jumped off of. She caught a glimpse of his face, immediately recognizing him.

"Richie Stamsfield?! What is the meaning of this?!"

Without answering her, Yukio removed the device from his pocket and vanished from her sight. She gasped and ran over to the tree, feeling a sudden gust of wind. It felt to her as if someone had just passed her. She looked around her in confusion.

"Hey! Is someone up there?!" One of the security guards heard the commotion and was running over to the tree Eirika stood on. She bit her lip and swore, managing to jump into the nearby bushes in a last ditch effort.

The guard scratched his head, looking around him with bewildered eyes. "Was it just my imagination?"

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo ooooooooo

* * *

><p><strong>Two people sneaking around in the shadows clash! What are their objectives?!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 6: "King vs. King"**

**CREDITS**

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main Story), Halo (Details Involving Project A.D.'s), ZeroSaber (Details Involving Yukio)**

**Characters Appearing From Anime: Yusei Fudo, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Tetsu Ushio, Kazama, Mikage Sagiri, Yeager, Rally, Nerve, Blitz, Taka, Akutsu, Aki Izayoi (Mentioned), Crow Hogan (Mentioned), Hayato Maeda (Mentioned)**

**Original Characters (OC): "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri (Halo), Yukio Kyoji (ZeroSaber), Stephen Kagal (GoldenUmi), Luke (GoldenUmi), "Rom" Raynor Clayfield (Halo), Fusionist (Halo) (Mentioned)**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi (Eirika vs. Stephen, Eirika vs. Luke)**

**Cards used in this chapter (in order of appearance):**

**Thunderbolt (OCG: Raigeki)**

**Spell Card**

**Destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.**

**Fire Ball (TCG: Hinotama)**

**Spell Card**

**Inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points.**

**Thunder King Rai-Oh**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Thunder/Effect**

**1900/800**

**Neither player can add cards from their Deck to their hand except by drawing them. During either player's turn, when your opponent would Special Summon a monster: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; negate the Special Summon and destroy it.**

**Hurricane (TCG: Giant Trunade)**

**Spell Card**

**Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to their owners' hands.**

**Card Breaker**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Warrior/Effect**

**100/900**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned, in face-up Attack Position, by sending 1 card from your Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard.**

**Battle Fader**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Effect**

**0/0**

**When your opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect, banish it when it leaves the field.**

**Big One Warrior**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Warrior/Effect**

**During your Main Phase, you can send 1 Level 1 monster, except this card, from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**Emes the Infinity**

**LIGHT**

**Level 7**

**Machine/Effect**

**Each time this card destroys an opponent's monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, increase the ATK of this card by 700 points.**


	6. King vs King

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 6: "King vs. King"**

* * *

><p>Yukio Kyoji removed his invisible force field as he emerged from the Satellite Forest, the patch of woods that rested on the very edge of Satellite. The patch of woods used to be much larger, but it was recently cut down significantly during the reconstruction of Satellite and the city. Richie looked down at the time on his cell phone and saw it read 7:00 AM. He clicked his tongue in annoyance before entering a shabby little house that looked like it could fall apart at any moment.<p>

His house went unnoticed by the rest of the residents, as it was rather secluded by the trees. While much of the rest of Satellite had undergone extensive development over the years, his house hadn't been touched since before the Zero Reverse incident. It was not like he couldn't go to the town and ask for help, however. He simply chose not to. He had a very low income, but despite that he would not allow himself to bow before the government to get financial aid. That was his own personal decision, and he would not break it for anyone.

The man entered his house, stripping off his thick, black sweatshirt and his facial mask. Richie Stamsfield was, in fact, a fake name he was going by in the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. Yukio had taken on the alias in order to complete a job he was assigned by the organization he was a part of.

Yukio entered his bathroom and looked at his face covered with skin-colored makeup. He viewed his reflection with disapproval as he placed his finger over his eyes and removed a pair of contacts he was wearing. His true eye color was dark blue. His hair, however, was his natural hair. He leaned down and washed his face with cold water, attempting to calm himself down. As he washed his face, the water in his sink turned a thick peach color. His true skin began to become visible, which was a bit darker than the makeup he had on. His scar began to show up under his left eye, once again visible without the makeup there to cover it up. When he saw the scar return, he felt at ease and rubbed it with his hand, as if it was a part of him.

Yukio left his bathroom and entered his kitchen, grabbing a loaf of bread and a carton of orange juice. He placed bread in his beat up toaster and poured himself a glass of the orangey liquid. After his toast popped up, he slabbed butter on it and headed toward his living room. He sat down on his ripped couch, causing a cloud of dust to appear as he sank into it. He ignored the dust and simply covered his food until it passed.

Yukio yawned slowly and prepared to take a bite of his toast when something caught his eye. He turned and saw a girl with dirty-brown hair that extended down to her back. She had big, red-brown eyes. She was wearing casual jeans and a pink blouse. She had her shoes off, as was Japanese custom. The girl, Stephanie, smiled brightly as Yukio gawked at her.

"Hello, Yukio-_chan_!"

Yukio stared blankly, blinking several times and rubbing his eyes. He looked again and pinched the top of his nose as if he had a headache. He rubbed his nose before opening his eyes again. When the girl was still there in his chair, he finally responded.

"…What are you doing in my house?"

Stephanie giggled cutely, placing her hands under her chin. "You told me I could hang around here, silly. Don't you remember?"

Yukio buried his hands in his face, loudly exhaling in annoyance. "Listen, woman. I'm very tired. I have to go to work in two hours. I need to get a little sleep before then if I want to make it through the day."

"What were you doing out all night, anyway?" She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward in her chair. "Don't tell me you were seeing another woman."

Yukio glared back at the woman. "That is none of your business. Now get out. Surely you have a home of your own."

"Oh, don't be like that," Stephanie purred, now standing next to him with her arms wrapped around his arm. "C'mon, at least talk to me for a few minutes and I'll leave you alone. I happen to like it here better than my home."

Yukio gave her a sarcastic look. "Somehow I find that hard to believe. Did you even take the time to look at this place?"

Stephanie turned to look at the broken down furniture in the room around her. "Well, it's a little rough around the edges, but it's kind of cute. It reminds me of you."

"Good God, what is with you?" Yukio rubbed his aching temples, this time really feeling a headache was approaching. "So you took it upon yourself to enter my house without my permission just because I said you could come here during emergencies?"

Stephanie chewed on a muffin in Yukio's living room, sinking into the dusty cough.

"Yup, that about sums it up," she said through chews.

Yukio rose from his couch. "Don't just make yourself at home in my house! And what part of this qualifies as an emergency in that peanut-sized brain of yours?!"

"I'd say this qualifies," she replied, waving the dust away with her hand. "This entire house is an emergency! It needs immediate attention! I only scratched the surface when I cleaned the other day!"

Yukio and Stephanie glared at each other for moments before she spoke again.

"You were so kind to say I could come over whenever I wanted!"

"Don't change the reasoning last second! I only said that because I felt bad for you. But what do you need right now? You're taking advantage of my kindness."

"I need…" Stephanie winked as she made a heart symbol with her hands. "…love!"

Yukio stared at the woman in disbelief. "How the hell did you even get in here?"

"The door was unlocked. Now that you mention it, you should probably break that habit."

"Get out."

"Why?"

"Get out!"

"Why?!"

"Fine, I give up. You can stay here, but don't disturb my sleep." Yukio stormed out of the living room toward his bedroom.

"Okay, honey! I'll do the laundry!"

"Do not!"

"Then I'll do the dishes!"

"Do not!"

"Then what am I supposed to do while you're sleeping?"

"Go home!"

"I'll do the dishes!"

Yukio felt his headache increase as he heard the water in his kitchen turn on. He heard Stephanie humming to herself as she washed the sink full of dishes Yukio left piling up.

"She's the only one I don't know how to deal with!"

Yukio slammed the door to his room. He sunk his tired body into his ripped mattress. After setting his alarm, he stared up at the ceiling, wondering if he should call Security on Stephanie for trespassing. He then quickly recalled his own doings the night before and instantly realized he could do no such thing. Sighing, he closed his eyes. The tiredness began to win over him in mere minutes, but his oncoming slumber was interrupted by the ring of his video phone. Groaning, he leaned over and answered it.

"What do you want this early in the morning?"

A man around the same age grinned at him through his video phone. The man had long, black hair that partially covered his black eyes. Similar to Yukio, he had a scar near his left eye. His was, however, located above his eye. His name was Etzel.

"_Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! We're having a strategy meeting and you're invited!"_

"I'm not interested. I'm hanging up, Etzel."

"_Don't do that. Fynn's gonna get mad again."_

"Like I care."

Another man interrupted. It was Mr. Fred, the gentlemanly figure of their organization.

"_That is quite okay, Mr. Etzel. Mr. Kyoji is busy with many things, after all. At the very least, tell us your progress."_

Yukio sighed loudly. "I already gave my report. Go ask Jafar. I don't like repeating myself."

"_Is that so? Goodness me, I guess I will have to ask Mr. Jafar."_

"I successfully infiltrated the Public Security Maintenance Bureau and stole the data you needed. I've done my part, so let me quit this job already."

Mr. Fred gave a polite bow through the phone. _"I am so sorry, but we require you to play your part a bit longer. You see, Yusei Fudo is going to announce something later this week, and we want you to be there to copy any new data added after that."_

"Fine, but why did you have to give me such a ridiculous name like Richie Stamsfield? It doesn't suit me at all."

"_Oh? You have distaste for your name? I'm surprised. I thought it was a good choice."_

"I'm Japanese."

"_My, my, you are right about that. Oh well, I suppose it's too late to change it now." _Mr. Fred bowed again. _"My apologies."_

"_Well, I suppose we'll just email you the details later," _Etzel frowned. _"Just contact us if you run into any problems. And don't act until we tell you to."_

After Etzel hung up, Yukio threw his phone onto the floor. He rolled over on his side and groaned when he saw he only had 45 minutes left before he had to get ready for work.

"Problems?" Thinking of Eirika, Yukio scoffed before he placed a pillow over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>In Germany, Etzel set his video phone down on the wooden table in front of him. The room was very dimly lit, and there were several others off to the side.<p>

"Think we can trust this guy?" Etzel asked Mr. Fred.

"Probably not," Mr. Fred replied, bowing. "Mr. Hartmann has already taken the necessary precautions, so please do not worry."

"Knock it off with the bowing already. It's annoying."

"Is it? I apologize." Mr. Fred bowed again, causing Etzel to roll his eyes.

"Don't bother, Etzel," came a quiet voice from the other side of the room. "That's just his personality."

The owner of the voice was Anselm, one of Etzel's close friends. Anselm had long white hair that covered his light brown eyes. In contrast to Etzel's dark clothing, Anselm wore all white from head to toe.

Etzel clicked his tongue in response. "How annoying."

In the back corner of the room, a young woman with long, dark green hair and dark blue eyes watched quietly. She had a cynical expression on her face. She wore a red shirt over black spandex pants.

A tall man with short, spiky brown hair and hazel eyes placed a bowl of soup in front of the woman. He was wearing a black T-shirt over black jeans.

"Leah, you haven't eaten since yesterday morning. You need to put something in your body, or the tests will have negative effects."

The woman named Leah scowled at the man. "Shut up, Anton. I'll eat when I want to eat."

"You're as cold as ever, darling," Anton said, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh well, guess I'll help myself." Anton raised the bowl and began eating the soup with a small spoon. "So, what's up with the Japanese boys? We got two of 'em on our side now, right?"

Etzel nodded. "That Sly guy's already gone back to Japan. The Yukio guy's collecting data on Yusei Fudo as we speak."

"I see, I see," Anton said nonchalantly. He went to scoop more soup from the bowl when he realized he was scooping at air. Confused, he looked over and saw Leah was now holding the bowl in her hand. "Leah! I thought you said you didn't want to eat it!"

Leah shot the man an evil stare. "I won't allow anyone to steal from me." With that, she slowly sipped the broth from the bowl.

"I'm the one who made it! If you wanted to eat it, you should've just said so from the start!"

"Shut up, Anton."

"Yes, ma'am." Anton sulked and sank into the corner by himself.

Other members watched their antics quietly from the front of the room where the entrance was. The first man, Jonas, wore a black hood and a black mask that hid his entire face. The second man, Jafar, was an abnormally tall man with a tough-looking body. His skin was darker than the others present, and he had snake tattoos up and down his arms and neck. His black hair was tied back into a pony tail, with most of the rest of his head shaved bald. He had a small black beard on his chin and he had black eyes. He wore a dark blue robe that was torn off at the sleeves, exposing his thick arms.

The two turned when they heard the door beside them open. Another extremely tall man entered, shutting the door behind him quickly. He had nearly shaved maroon hair and red colored eyes. He was wearing rough-looking clothes consisting of torn jeans and a ripped up shirt. His name was Fynn Hartmann.

"Okay, people! Get ready to go to Japan! You can update me on the situation along the way. We're going to need a few of you to stay behind and take care of the mission here at home. Any volunteers? Or should I pick someone myself?"

"No need for that, boss. I'll stay."

Fynn turned toward another man with long, red hair and dark orange eyes. Standing beside the man was a woman with a veil over her face. She wore ninja-like clothes that covered her entire body.

"I, too, will accompany you," the woman joined in.

"Very good. Vester, Xiaolin, we leave Germany to you." The two nodded and immediately left the room.

Fynn turned back to the remaining residents. "The rest of you maggots get your asses in gear and let's blow this taco stand." He stopped suddenly. "Oh shit, gotta update that crazy ass scientist. Hang on a minute."

Fynn left the room and crossed over to the room on the opposite side of the hallway. He knocked, waiting several minutes for a reply. Finally, a shorter woman with long, blue hair answered the door. She wore a black skirt and a white blouse. Her eyes were brown in color, but they were blank, not having any pupils present.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" she asked quietly and politely.

Fynn gave her a dirty look. "I ain't here to see you, ya crazy broad. Where's Murdock?"

The woman quietly turned to a man sitting in the darkness in front of several computers. "Murdock-_sama_, we have guests."

An older man with short, grey hair glared up from his computers as he continued to type rapidly on his keyboards. He had narrow, hazel colored eyes. "Emu, I told you not to answer the door unless I tell you to."

"I apologize, Murdock-_sama_." The voice came from the old man's assistant, Misaki Emu.

Murdock scoffed and turned to Fynn. "What do you want? I'm extremely busy!"

"Give it a rest, you old bastard. I just came here to tell you we're headed to Japan. _Heilandes_ wants you to come as soon as you finish your last minute adjustments."

"I'm already aware of that, you simpleton. I've already got tickets." Murdock waved his tickets mockingly.

Fynn narrowed his eyes. "You're loose at the mouth as always, ya old bag of bones. Be lucky you're so valuable to us." With that, Fynn turned his back to the man. "I expect you to report in by next week."

"Hmph, you're all useless without me. And don't you forget that. Now get lost. I'll report in on time, so quit bugging me about it."

Fynn smirked and shut the door. "Old scumbag…"

Inside his room, Murdock Willord cursed under his breath. "Honestly. Why must I lower myself before these worthless life forms?"

Misaki Emu appeared beside him with a tray in her hand. "Murdock-_sama_, I have prepared tea for our guest."

"He's already gone, you worthless whore! Get back to work!"

Misaki stared at the man blankly. "Yes, Murdock-_sama_."

In the hallway, Fynn saw two men trying to figure out what was happening. By the looks of the bags in their hands, they were not in the room when Fynn made the announcement.

The first man had short, dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was a much larger man than the other members, having a wide gut. He looked to be around 400 pounds at minimum. He wore a shirt that barely fit him. The second man was much thinner, with black, curly hair and blue colored eyes. He wore a leather jacket and baggy carpenter pants.

"Absalom, Riley, go join the others," Fynn said. "We're leaving for Japan."

"So soon?" Riley complained.

"Can't we eat first?" Absalom grumbled.

"Your fat ass can eat on the plane, if you can even fit on it. Now get moving, both of you!"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Yusei awoke in his bedroom to the sound of a ringing alarm clock. After coming to his senses, he shut his clock off and got up to start his day. He opened his curtains, looking out at the vast city below. When Rua and Ruka Heartlily left Neo Domino City, they left Yusei their old mansion in Tops, the wealthiest section of the city. Yusei said that such a privilege did not suit him, but the two twin siblings insisted. Not wanting to shoot down their feelings, he took on the house.<p>

Though Yusei was not fond of such luxurious treatment, he did enjoy the view of the city below. It comforted him, and he always started off his day by doing so. Today was no different.

After showering and eating his breakfast, Yusei entered his personal office. He noticed he had a pending email in his inbox, so he logged in and checked it. The scientist was a bit surprised when he saw the sender address was from New Arcadia Movement, an organization that dabbled in the study of a unique group of people known as Psychic Duelists. Aki Izayoi, one of Yusei's close friends, was among this group of people.

Yusei quietly read the email.

"_Dear Yusei Fudo,_

_This is Sly Mizuki from the New Arcadia Movement Corp. I would like to request a meeting with you to discuss an important proposition. Please reply ASAP and let me know if this is possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Sly Mizuki"_

"Sly Mizuki?" Yusei mumbled out loud. "Isn't that Ruka's former classmate?"

Yusei typed up his reply.

"_Dear Sly Mizuki,_

_Hello. I would be perfectly fine meeting with you. However, my schedule is booked until Friday. Is Friday good for you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Yusei Fudo"_

The scientist rose from his chair, heading for the room's exit. He was preparing to leave for work when he heard his computer make a noise. It was a chirping noise that altered one when they had a pending email. Yusei turned back around and looked toward his computer.

"That was fast…"

The reply was indeed from Sly.

"_Dear Yusei Fudo,_

_I thank you for taking the time to see me. Friday would be fine for me. If 3:00 PM is okay for you, I will meet you at the Domino Plaza._

_Sincerely,_

_Sly Mizuki"_

Yusei smiled and typed his reply.

"_Dear Sly Mizuki,_

_Yes, 3:00 is fine with me. I will meet you there. Thank you for your quick response."_

With that, Yusei locked his computer down and left his room, shutting the door behind him. He locked it with a key and headed out of the building toward the Public Security Maintenance Bureau.

When Yusei was no longer in the room, his computer suddenly unlocked itself and began acting on its own. Several files appeared on the screen. An icon on the side appeared to be a gauge as more data was copied to an unknown source.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The Public Security Maintenance Bureau was now lively with workers inside and outside. Eirika stood at the front entrance dressed in a black wig. She wore her suit and glasses. She had heavy bags under her eyes and appeared sluggish in her movement. As she dragged her tired body toward the front door, she noticed Yukio Kyoji doing the same. He wore makeup and eye contacts again. When their eyes met, they shot each other suspicious glares. Without saying anything, they quickly passed by each other and entered the building to start their day of work.<p>

"Good morning to our newest recruits!" Yeager hopped in front of the two energetically as he patted them on the back. Today he was wearing a lime green suit and his hair was tied back in a ponytail. He noticed the thick bags under their eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Oh my, what happened to you two?"

"Maybe they got to know each other better last night?" one of the workers joked.

Yeager's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "You must not do such a thing! It is bad work policy!"

Their faces blushed slightly as they turned away from each other. They looked genuinely unhappy at the accusation.

"Don't be ridiculous," Eirika snapped, disguised as Amanda Ashford.

"I would not do something so unprofessional," Yukio mumbled, also disguised as Richie Stamsfield.

"If you say so," the same man chuckled.

"Just what are you talking about in a professional work field?"

Yeager heard the voice of Seto Kaiba, who stood firmly behind him. The man's shadow engulfed the shorter man, who became instantly nervous. He slowly turned around and met his eyes. "S-S-S-S-Seto Kaiba-_sama_! We were doing nothing of the sort!"

"Is that so?" Seto replied dryly. "Then get back to work, all of you."

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, sir!"

Seto glared at Eirika and Yukio with stern eyes, like he could see right through them. "I won't tolerate any nonsense. Is that clear?"

Saying nothing, the two simply nodded.

Seto walked out of the room where Mokuba stood in the hallway. Mokuba noticed he had a troubling expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Seto?"

"I have no evidence, but I can't shake the feeling that there is something wrong. Further investigation is necessary. I won't tolerate any rats."

Mokuba raised his eyebrow curiously, not sure how to respond.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Five hours later after grueling computer work, Yukio took his lunch break. He bought a Japanese-style box lunch with sushi. As he chewed his food, Yukio heard the sound of footsteps. Looking up, he saw Eirika standing on the other side of the table he was sitting at. She had a bright smile on her face as she sat down with her own chicken box lunch.<p>

"Mind if I accompany you?" she chirped, still smiling.

Yukio narrowed his eyes. "I do."

Eirika's smile faded as she leaned closer. She began whispering into his ear in a dark voice. "I don't know what you're up to, but I'm on to you. I have a strong feeling your real name is Yukio Kyoji. Is that correct?"

Yukio ignored her question and continued to eat his meal quietly. "I suppose you think you can blackmail me. Don't forget that I saw your face as well."

"It'd be my word against your word. It's a 50/50 gamble for the both of us. However, I've been working here longer than you have. Suspicion will be directed toward the newest employee, namely you. That's how these places work."

Yukio ceased chewing, and he sharply swallowed his food. He slowly raised his eyes to meet the girl's, staring daggers into her.

Eirika returned his gaze tenfold. "If you know what's best for you, you'll comply and answer my questions. If you do that, I won't say a word about your illegal activities. I can't have you ruining my mission, after all."

Eirika waited silently for his reply. She was a bit taken aback by a sudden smirk that appeared on his face.

"I thought you were different from the others," Yukio whispered, "but I guess I was wrong."

Eirika leaned back slightly in her chair. "What's that supposed to mean?" she replied in a slightly higher tone.

"It means you're naïve and ignorant. Did you really think you could gamble with me?"

Eirika's eyes widened as he showed her pictures depicting her heist inside the Public Security Maintenance Bureau the night before.

Eirika gasped, rising from her seat. "When did you…?!"

Yukio also rose from his chair, showing her a cruel smile. "Curse your luck that I got their first. Had you arrived first, you may have been able to blackmail me as I'm doing to you right now. I pretended to be oblivious to your presence when we first met. The truth is that I had been tailing you long before you noticed me."

Eirika gritted her teeth hard, feeling suddenly backed into a corner.

"Do you get it now? Only a fool gambles without holding a trump card."

Eirika slammed her first down on the table. _"No one has ever gotten the upper hand against me…! This man mustn't be underestimated…"_

Eirika looked up and noticed she accidently attracted the attention of several other employees who heard her slamming her fist.

Yukio slipped the photos back into his pocket and changed his expression. He was now wearing a fake smile. "Amanda, was it? Is there something I can help you with?"

Beginning to sweat nervously, Eirika quickly stepped back from the table. "No… I apologize for the inconvenience."

Yukio smirked to himself as he continued to his meal. He watched the young woman exit the room quickly.

Outside the cafeteria, Eirika attempted to regain her composure. She was overcome by a feeling she had never encountered before during her work. Unsure of how to respond to this sudden feeling, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"_Don't overthink this!" _she yelled at herself in her mind. _"I will complete my mission without fail!"_

As she thought this, Yukio was completely oblivious to the tracking device she attached to his neck earlier in the morning. Unbeknownst to her, however, he had done the exact same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>At the same time, Yusei was keeping himself busy in his office. He had several documents he had to read over and sign as part of his duties as the lead scientist in MIDS. Yusei stopped when he heard a light knock on his door.<p>

"Dr. Fudo, Ruka Heartlily is on your line wishing to speak with you. Should I put her through?"

Yusei smiled softly. "Yes, please do."

The woman nodded and closed his door. After a moment, the video screen on Yusei's wall flashed on. On the screen was a young woman with a warm smile and hazel eyes. Her long green hair was tied back into a ponytail that extended down to her lower back. She was wearing a pink dress with purple flower patterns. She had a flower shaped hair clip and a pair of red earrings.

"_Good afternoon, Yusei," _she said, nodding kindly.

Yusei returned her smile and nodded back to her. "Likewise, Ruka. You look great. How is everything?"

"_Everything's well, thank you. It's been an eventful week, though."_

"Oh, that's right. You were moving to Germany this week, right? Did you get settled in?"

"_Yes…"_ The young woman laughed cutely. _"Though it was a bit hectic for a while there. But I made it through!"_ She proudly beat her chest, making Yusei chuckle.

"You sure have come a long way. Just where did the shy little girl I once knew run off to?"

Ruka began to blush slightly, puffing her cheeks. _"Don't tease me."_

Yusei answered her with a sly smile. "Sorry."

"_I could say the same for you,"_ Ruka said, returning his sly smile. _"Just where did the stoic, humorless young man I once looked up to run off to?"_

"Touche," Yusei laughed. "I guess we've all changed for the better." Yusei's smile softened as he continued the conversation. "So, you told me you're studying abroad in Germany, but what exactly are you studying? You were majoring in law, if I recall."

"_That's right. This is part of an extracurricular program meant to increase my exposure. The University of Cambridge is great, but Humboldt University offers classes unavailable in England. I'll be studying here for a year before moving back to London."_

"Well good for you. I bet you'll find a great job when you graduate."

"_I hope so,"_ Ruka said, looking more serious. _"So, have you spoken with the others recently?"_

Yusei shook his head. "Well, as you know, I talk to you the most. None of the others call every week like this." The scientist leaned back in his chair and laughed softly.

"_It can't be helped,"_ Ruka said in a scolding tone. _"Someone has to make sure you're taking care of yourself. If I didn't call every week, you'd overwork yourself and get sick. And you'd eat terrible. I tried leaving you alone for a month that one time and the result wasn't pretty."_

Yusei raised his brows. "You make it sound worse than it was. I just get lost in my research at times."

Ruka waved her finger. _"No excuses, mister. You looked like a zombie, and that's why I decided to call every week to make sure I scold you properly."_

Yusei cleared his throat and attempted to change the subject. "As for the others, I talked to Aki just the other day. I'm sure you heard what happened."

Ruka had a surprised look on her face. _"Did something happen to Aki-_san_? Is she okay?"_

Yusei seemed a bit surprised himself that she didn't know. "It's been all over the news. Though, since you were busy crossing countries, I guess it's not all that surprising that you didn't hear about it. Hold on. I'll send you the article."

"_Thanks,"_ the girl said softly. After a moment, a holographic article appeared in front of Ruka through her video screen. As she read the article, her facial features tensed up and she looked disturbed. By the time she finished reading, she became furious.

"_A terrorist attack?! Why didn't she call me?!"_

Yusei sighed, feeling empathetic with her. "She didn't want to worry us, so she says. I called her the moment I heard about it."

"_Gosh, she should have called me the moment it happened,"_ Ruka moaned. _"I'm going to give her a good scolding when I get off the phone with you."_

"By that, you mean you're going to comfort her, right?"

"_I'll do both,"_ she said, balling both of her fists up in front of her. _"We're friends! We have to be there for each other during times like this."_

Yusei smiled to himself, closing his eyes. "You haven't changed that much after all."

Ruka looked confused by his comment before she changed the subject. _"So, how's your research going?"_

"Now that you mention it, I'm about to make a public announcement of my prototype later this week. I don't want to spoil you on the details. It won't be as exciting that way."

Ruka suddenly hesitated as if she had something she wanted to say. Yusei noticed and glanced at her with a puzzled expression.

"_Yusei, the truth is…"_ she started. Yusei eyed her curiously as she continued. _"I called you today because I've been thinking about something I wanted to do."_

"Oh? What is it? Why are you getting so serious all of a sudden?"

Ruka quickly forced her smile to return, laughing nervously. _"Sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just, well, you said it before. That you haven't been talking that much with the others. I don't think it's very healthy for friends to go so long without communicating with each other."_

Yusei suddenly seemed like he was concerned about the young woman before him. "Ruka…"

"_That's why I came up with an idea,"_ Ruka continued, straightening her expression. _"You said you're announcing your prototype later this week, right? Why don't you delay it a bit further?"_

"Delay my announcement? Why?"

"_You've been working for ten long years on this, right? A simple announcement isn't big enough! How about hosting a Duel Monsters tournament?!"_

As the girl grew more excited, Yusei seemed to distance himself from the idea. "A tournament? There's no need to blow this out of proportion…"

"_Don't you think you aren't giving yourself enough credit? What you're doing is going to change the world for the better. You should relax and have fun once in a while!"_

As Yusei grew silent, a sudden voice made the two jump in their seats.

"Oh! That is brilliant, Ruka-_san_!"

Yusei took a step back from his chair when Yeager popped in front of him. He shot a suspicious glance toward the clown-like man. "Yeager! Were you eavesdropping again? I thought I told you to quit doing that?"

"I am responsible for your well-being! It is only natural that I know who you are communicating with."

Ruka waved her arm nonchalantly as she wore a blank expression. _"No, that's definitely eavesdropping."_

Yeager coughed as he was called out. He then straightened his tie and looked at Ruka more seriously.

"Anyhow, I like the idea! Do continue!"

Ruka couldn't help chuckle at Yeager's antics. _"Well, I wanted to call for a reunion of Team 5D's. What do you think?"_

"Oh, that is most fabulous! Perfect timing! It just so happens that I was to meet with the United Nation leaders next week. Japan is being rated on its standing among the other nations. An event like this will certainly boost our country's reputation!"

Ruka sighed, giving the little man an exasperated look. _"I knew it. You're only interested for personal reasons, Yeager-_san_."_

"H-How rude! I am most certainly not thinking about my appearance in front of the other nations! That would be preposterous!"

"_Put Yusei back on, please,"_ Ruka said flatly, giving him a patronizing stare. _"I'll talk to you about this later."_

Yeager could feel her aura through the screen. Without realizing it, he yelped. "Y-Yes, ma'am!" Yeager turned to Yusei and bowed. "Yusei, please continue."

"Thank you," Yusei mumbled sarcastically. He then turned back to face Ruka, but he couldn't hide his suspicious expression.

Ruka looked a bit disappointed by his reaction. _"What's wrong, Yusei? I thought you'd be a lot happier about this."_

Yusei caught himself and quickly shook his head. "No, it's nothing. I really do like the idea. It's just a little unlike you to bring up Duel Monsters so quickly. You never were into Dueling as much as Rua was, after all."

Ruka placed her finger to her lips thoughtfully. _"That's true, I guess. Well, it was more because of my spiritual powers that used to drain me of energy when I was a child. I'm all grown up now, you know!"_ As she spoke, Ruka again beat her chest with confidence.

Yusei smirked in response. "Are you really sure?"

Ruka flushed a bit and quickly defended herself. _"You said before that I grew up a lot."_

Yusei laughed at her reaction. "No, I meant are you sure you will be all right Dueling? I don't want you to get hurt again."

"_You doubt me? Now I'm not taking no for an answer. I have to show you just how much I've improved over the years."_

After a long pause, Yusei smiled. "Well, if you're so insistent on this, I guess I can't refuse. But what about university? You just transferred to Germany."

"_Don't worry. My school already knows about this. I told them in advance, so I can self-study the material while I'm away."_

Yusei's smiled seemed to deflate as he leaned on the desk in front of him. "I guess you really thought things through. Since you've done so much, I'll do whatever you want me to."

"_That's the spirit! Then Yeager-_san_, can you handle the organization?"_

Yeager jumped in excitement. "Absolutely! You can count on me!" The small man ran out of the room, calling out, "Exciting!" as he ran.

Ruka turned to Yusei and smiled again. _"Okay, I have a lot of preparations to do myself. I'm going to contact the others and tell them to come to Neo Domino City as soon as they can. This is going to be really fun!"_

Yusei nodded, returning the smile. "Okay, Ruka. Just contact me again when you've got things worked out on your end."

"_Will do! Bye-bye!" _Ruka smiled widely as she waved to her friend before disappearing from the video screen.

Yusei's smile faded when she vanished from his sight. He looked down toward his lap and appeared to be worried. He could not shake the feeling that there was something bothering Ruka. Despite how she tried to cover it up, he knew her too well to fall for it. He could tell she was nervous about something, but the identity of that something was a mystery. He decided to believe in Ruka and do his best to support her idea.

At the same time in an unknown location in Germany, Ruka also appeared much more serious as she sulked in her chair. Her eyes were sad as she looked down at the floor. "Please forgive me, Yusei. I'll make it up to you one of these days…"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Later that night, Yusei stood outside of a local ramen restaurant in a brown jacket over a black shirt accompanied by white pants. He heard a familiar voice call over to him, and he turned to see the owner of the voice.<p>

Ushio ran over to the scientist waving. "Yo! Glad I could manage to get here." He was wearing casual jeans and a white button shirt.

Yusei returned the wave. "Sorry for the last minute call. Something important just came up, so I wanted to tell you right away."

Ushio looked surprised, raising an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Yusei smiled and held up two coupons. "We'll talk over dinner."

Shortly after, Ushio's jaw dropped as noodles almost ran out of his mouth. He quickly caught himself, wiping his chin. "Seriously?! We're going to hold a tournament in Neo Domino City?!"

Yusei swallowed as he nodded to the man. "That's about the gist of it. You have Ruka to thank."

"So does that mean you guys are going to enter again?"

"Yeah, we're entering as the tournament favorites."

Ushio smiled softly, chuckling. "It's only natural. You guys are the champions of the W.R.G.P., after all. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"So many things have changed since then. Jack's World King, Rua's in the Pro League now. Even Crow, despite his recent disappearance. I hope they all come…"

Ushio nudged the man playfully. "Getting all sentimental now, are we?"

Yusei chuckled, pushing his arm off gently. "Do you know why I brought you to this ramen shop?"

"Hmm?" Ushio looked puzzled.

Without answering, Yusei pointed over to the ledge behind their seats. It was a few feet away from them. The entire night view of the city could be seen in the far distance.

Ushio immediately understood, smirking. "Ah, I got it now. I remember that night clearly now. Although, this ramen shop wasn't here back then."

"It's been ten years since that night. Do you remember what we talked about that night?"

Ushio sat backward in his chair now, leaning on his hands. "Heh, you bet I do." Ushio thought back to the words they exchanged ten years earlier in the same spot.

"_What're you up to at this hour?" _Ushio recalled himself saying.

"_I just don't want to sleep tonight," _Yusei had responded. _"I want to feel this air and engrave this city they're in right into my heart."_

"_You're speaking pretty boldly there. Sounds like everyone's leaving tomorrow, huh? Are you really okay with this?"_

"_In truth, it really hurts me. I really want to tell them to stay with me forever. But I can't do that. After all, we're all on paths that we've chosen for ourselves."_

"_You sure your bonds will stand for that?"_

"_Bonds are bonds, you know. They never shake away. But even so, the futures we'll be moving toward from here on out aren't ones that can somehow be attained with just our bonds. We have to live our own lives responsibly. That happens now. We're each stepping onto our next stage."_

"_When did you guys get so mature?"_

"_I realized it when I battled Jack. This city is a part of me, and my soul was always with this city. That's why..."_

That night, Yusei climbed up on top of the safety rail, standing with his arms spread into the night air.

"_Hey!"_

"_Whenever they come back, it'll be my duty to turn Neo Domino City-our hometown, the city rescued by Team 5D's-into a stunning place that we can all take pride in. Taking pride in Neo Domino City like that is my duty."_

Present day Ushio laughed as he recalled Yusei's dangerous stunt. As he looked up, he nearly choked on his noodles when he saw Yusei standing in the same spot, on top of the safety rail.

"Stop doing that! It's dangerous!"

Yusei turned to the man with a humorous look. "It's all right. I just wanted to see what if I'd feel the same standing here now. As I thought, I can feel their missing presence."

Ushio walked over to him, shaking his head. "I've never said this before, but you really are an old-fashioned poet, you know that? Get down from there before you bust your ass. Then you'll never see your friends again."

Yusei smirked down at the man. "Fair enough," he said as he hopped back down. "So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Do you think I've succeeded in what I said I wanted to do? Do you think I've made this city into a stunning place they can be proud of?"

Ushio was quiet for a moment before he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You worry too much. The scenery here's always looked damn good, but I'll be the first to say it looks damn finer than it did ten years ago. I lost count at how many things you've changed since they left. I guess your announcement during the tournament will be the finishing touch."

"After the tournament, I…"

"Hmm?"

Yusei went quiet. "No, forget I said anything."

Ushio turned toward the city below them, placing his hands in his pocket. "You haven't changed one damn bit, you know that?" He then turned back to Yusei, grinning. "Now let's eat before our ramen gets cold."

Yusei was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Okay."

As the two walked back to their seats, Yukio Kyoji hid on his D-Wheel behind the nearby bushes. He stared hard into Yusei's back before he drove off into the night horizon.

Right behind him was Eirika on an ordinary motorcycle. She watched Yukio's movements on her screen as she trailed him via the tracker she placed on his neck. "You won't get away from me this time, you bastard! I never fail my missions. Not in the past, not now, and not in the future."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack Atlas drove at high speed down the nearly empty highway that connected to the entrance of Neo Domino City. He was only one mile from his destination. He had his video phone on and his D-Wheel was placed on autopilot. He smiled down at Aki Izayoi's image on his screen.<p>

"I'm glad you're doing okay, Izayoi. I missed the news when I was on the road before. Sorry I didn't call sooner."

Aki smiled warmly. _"Don't worry about it. I didn't tell anyone right away out of selfishness. But I'm doing just fine. I'm on my way to Neo Domino City as we speak."_

Jack flashed a friendly grin. "Then I guess I've got you beat," he said, showing her his current location through his video phone.

Aki looked surprised. _"What? There's no way you're already there! Ruka-_chan_ just called me today. She must have called you not long before that."_

Jack wore a smug expression as he swiped his hand through his hair. "Don't underestimate my Wheel of Fortune. Sorry, Izayoi, but I'm going to have to leave the gate open for you."

Aki sighed, shaking her head. _"Fine, you win. This isn't even a race."_ Her expression became more serious as she looked back up at him. _"Anyway, I should be arriving tomorrow. I'm at the airport right now."_

"I look forward to seeing you. I'll let you go now. But, Izayoi…"

"_What is it?"_

Jack stared into her eyes seriously. "Don't ever feel like you're inconveniencing me or any of the others. If something like that happens again, you are to contact us immediately. Got it?"

Aki turned away from him.

"Got it?!" Jack's voice echoed through the entire highway, startling an old man driving a pickup truck right behind him.

Aki finally turned back to him, lowering her eyes. _"I got it! Sheesh…"_

"Very good," Jack replied, finally seeming satisfied with her response. "I'll see you when you get here."

Inside the airport in Paris, France, Aki smiled softly to an empty screen. "You just have to yell all the time, don't you?" She then closed her eyes and said quietly, "Thanks."

Mizoguchi, who was quietly watching up until now, heard his flight announced for boarding over the intercom in French. He turned to the woman and nodded. "I'm headed to my gate, Lady Izayoi. Please do keep in touch."

Aki smiled and touched his arm affectionately. "Thanks for all the help, Mizoguchi. Give my regards to Sherry and Crow. Tell them they need to come to the tournament, or Ruka-_chan _will be very disappointed."

Mizoguchi smiled in return. "I have no idea if I'll be able to convince them, but I'll do my best." He bowed to her before walking toward his gate.

Shortly after, Aki was also called for boarding on a separate flight to Japan. She gathered her belongings and walked toward her own gate.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Yukio drove on the road just underneath the ramen shop Yusei and Ushio were eating at. He viewed his digital map and saw Jack's name appear on his screen in Kanji. He smirked, speeding up even further. "Perfect. You're just in time, King."<p>

As he sped down the road, Yukio turned back up to Yusei's current location with a look of pure hatred on his face. "Yusei Fudo, it's not your time just yet. You'll be the final battle. I'll start by breaking the pillars that support you."

As Jack continued toward the entrance of the city, he gasped when he heard a loud noise behind him. He turned his head and saw a series of sparks raining from the sky. He could not tell where it was coming from, because all of the street lights suddenly went out, casting the King into pitch blackness.

"What in the hell is happening here?"

Jack looked up when he saw the noise of a D-Wheel's engine only feet in front of him. Jack looked up when he saw the noise of a D-Wheel's engine only feet in front of him. It was too dark for Jack to see the face of Yukio Kyoji, who wore a sinister grin across his face.

"You're Jack Atlas, aren't you?" Yukio's deep voice echoed across the empty Highway, washing over the King and causing the hairs on his arm to stand on end as he entered an immediate instinctual battle aura.

Despite the tension rising around the King, a smirk flashed across Jack's lips. "What if I said I am?"

Without answering, Yukio revved his engine and sped right past Jack. In a brief second, Jack was able to meet with his hateful looking eyes, noticing the scar under his left eye.

"Oh? Quite a feisty little fan I've encountered. Do you want my autograph?"

Intense blue eyes still meeting Jack's, Yukio let a scoff escape his throat. "I see the World King has a sense of humor."

"Hmph," Jack grunted, his smirk widening. "I see you _have_ no sense of humor."

As Yukio's eyes once again vanished into the darkness, Jack heard the sound of his D-Wheel's engine doubling in power as he sped up. "As World King, you should know full well what it means for a Duelist to stand before you." Yukio flashed the headlights on his D-Wheel, blinding Jack.

Jack mimicked his actions, shielding his eyes from the light. "If that's what you want, I'll be happy to oblige. But I'm in quite a hurry, you see. I'll have to make this quick. I do hope you'll last more than one turn, but I won't guarantee it."

Yukio scoffed. "Enough talk." He activated his Duel Disk, attaching it to his D-Wheel.

"_Duel Mode – on."_

Jack stared back at the man with unwavering eyes. "I was hoping you would at least introduce yourself before I pulverize you."

"There you go with the jokes again. What good would it do me to introduce myself to the man I'm about to defeat?"

Jack began to laugh loudly, surprising Yukio slightly. "I guess you _do _have a sense of humor after all! Do you really think you're the first one to challenge me to a street fight?! I've been King for ten years now! I've lost count of how many punks I've dropped off the side of the road! As King, I must teach you the difference between arrogance and skill!"

Jack grinned as he activated his own Duel Disk.

"_Duel Mode – on."_

Jack slipped a card into the Field Spell Zone on his Duel Disk. "Final Speed World, set! The field is now dominated by Speed World!"

Yukio activated his own copy of the card. "Did you think I didn't have my own copy?"

"Oh? This should be interesting. There's no escaping, punk!"

"It would be a problem if you ran away, Jack Atlas."

Jack's grin faded as he began to grit his teeth. "Let's go!"

…..

At the ramen shop, Yusei and Ushio noticed a large section of Neo Domino City had gone dark.

"What happened?" Yusei looked around in surprise.

"Isn't that over by the city's entrance?" Ushio asked. He looked up and saw Yusei already driving away on his D-Wheel. "W-Wait! I'm coming too!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>In their base in Germany, Murdock Willard looked up and down his computer screens with a frantic look on his face. "What the hell is happening here?!"<p>

A deep voice called out to him over the room's intercom. _"What is the matter, Murdock? Did something happen?"_

"You tell me! Why has my EXPAIN System activated?! I have not given any of your underlings the authority to do so!"

"_The EXPAIN System is active? That is certainly strange. Fynn and the rest are currently aboard their flight to Japan."_

"Don't act so calm! I can't have my system exposed this early on! You had better fix this problem immediately, Kappler! Damn it, good help is so hard to find these days!" Murdock turned to the woman standing silently beside him. "Emu, I want you to work on shutting down the system immediately."

"Yes, Murdock-_sama_."

"_Wait." _The stoic leader shifted slightly as if a sudden thought came to him.

"What?!"

"_Do not deactivate it. You want to find the one responsible, right?"_

"Of course! I'll dissect the scoundrel! I swear it!"

"_The team is set to arrive in Japan in around 20 minutes. Just be patient a little longer. As soon as they arrive, I will contact Fynn immediately."_

"Damn…!" Murdock's body was trembling with anger, but he calmed himself enough to accept the order. "Fine! Emu, prepare the torture devices!"

"Yes, Murdock-_sama_."

In his private room, Alf Kappler sat in a chair by himself. He had short cut grey hair and deep blue eyes. He had multiple scarring on his neck and arms. He wore a white button dress shirt over black dress pants. He was smiling to himself as he watched Murdock's frantic behavior on a small computer screen.

"Our loose cannon is quite fascinating. It was certainly a wise choice to acquire this pawn." Kappler lifted a pawn chess piece off his chess board. This piece was different from the other pieces in that it was grey in color.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yukio and Jack raced down the dark streets outside the entrance to Neo Domino City.<p>

"I'm sure you know that challengers always go first in their Duels with me!" Jack called out to his heavily shadowed opponent.

Yukio smirked in response, though Jack could not see his expression. "Aren't you generous?"

"Be sure to entertain me just a bit, Challenger!"

"Oh, I plan to entertain you more than you can handle, Jack Atlas," Yukio said, drawing his starting hand.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

The match was shot down before it could start by Eirika on her motorcycle. She drove right in-between the two, flashing her headlights right into Yukio's face.

"Stop right there, Yukio Kyoji!"

Jack skidded to a halt. "Who is it this time?! Another challenger?! I'll take you both on at the same time!"

Eirika turned and saw enough of Jack's face to recognize him. "Jack Atlas? What's he doing here?"

Yukio chuckled. "It would appear a rat has snuck in. Naturally, I anticipated you would," he said, holding up a tracking device.

Eirika's eyes widened as she felt the back of her neck. "When did you…?!"

"I believe I told you not to underestimate me, woman. You're in my way." Yukio rammed his D-Wheel into her, sending her skidding across the pavement. She nearly collided into an oncoming car as she got out of the way in the last second. "I can't see anything in this darkness…!"

Jack rode right past her, shooting her a glance. "I don't know who you are, but you're in my way! Move!"

Yukio shot Eirika one final glance as he rode down the street. "Don't worry. You can clean up the mess afterward."

Eirika struggled to drive after the two as they left her in their exhaust trail.

"Yukio Kyoji, was it? How convenient," Jack said, holding up his starting hand. "I feel a bit better now that I know the name of my next victim."

"How laughable," Yukio replied with a smirk. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Jack/Yukio SC: 1/1]**

**[Yukio's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Enraged Minotaur in Attack Mode!"

Appearing in the darkness in front of Yukio's headlights was a massive ox-like creature wearing armor. It stood on two legs instead of four and was holding a massive axe in hand. It released a high-pitched roar, and its skin turned red as it did so.

**[Enraged Minotaur: LV4/1700/1000]**

"I set three cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!"

**[Jack/Yukio SC: 2/2]**

**[Jack's LP: 4000]**

"I Special Summon Vice Dragon in Defense Position using its Monster Effect!"

A bulky purple dragon with veiny green wings flew high above in the dark knight sky. As it passed over the distant moon, Yukio caught a glimpse of its sharp fangs and murderous eyes.

**[Vice Dragon: LV5/2000/2400]**

"It can be Special Summoned from my hand with its Attack and Defense Power halved when my opponent controls a Monster while my field is empty!"

**[Vice Dragon: 2000/2400-1000/1200]**

Yukio scoffed fearlessly. "You always allow your opponent to go first so you can utilize their field to your advantage. Such a Jack Atlas move indeed."

"I'm glad you read up on me," Jack said sarcastically. "Then my next move won't surprise you. I Normal Summon Flare Resonator in Defense Mode!"

A miniature demon wearing a red and blue robe popped up. The hot flames surrounding its body lit up Jack's dark field, casting a red glare in his eyes.

**[Flare Resonator: LV3/300/1300]**

"A King on the defensive? Laughable indeed."

"I agree! That's why I-"

"You won't! You'll stay on the defensive!"

Jack raised an eyebrow at Yukio's sudden declaration, his headlights casting a white glow over his face. "What was that?"

"I activate my face-down Trap Card. Summon Limiter!"

Both Jack and Yukio, along with their respective Monsters, were encased within a massive crystal-shaped wall of purple light.

Jack's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Now both of us can't Summon more than twice in one turn. This should give you more of that _entertainment_ you wanted so badly." Yukio grinned.

Jack couldn't help but return the grin. "Pretty clever. I take back what I said before. You'll make a fine warm-up for me! I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!"

**[Jack/Yukio SC: 3/3]**

**[Yukio's LP: 4000]**

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton! If I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck." An angel appeared behind Yukio, casting a light over him. Jack saw Yukio's full face for the first time, but it soon went dark again. "I then discard Ghost Knight of Jackal." Yukio added two cards to his hand and sent one into his Graveyard slot. "I Summon Rampaging Rhynos in Attack Mode!"

A second man-beast appeared, this one having a large horn on its nose. Like its comrade, it also held an axe in its hand.

**[Rampaging Ryhnos: LV3/1500/1500]**

Jack eyed the beast, not impressed. "Don't get so cocky with a mere 1500 Attack Power Monster!"

"You don't seem to know that much about Beast-Warriors. Seeing as they are one of the least supported archetypes in the game, I can see why. However, I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you. As long as Enraged Minotaur is on my field, all battles between my Beast-Warriors and your Defense Monsters inflict Piercing Damage."

Jack's eyes widened as he understood Yukio's strategy.

Eirika followed the two, revving her engine at top speed. She gasped when a warning flashed on her D-Wheel that read 'EXPAIN'. "This can't be…! How can it be here in this city?"

Yukio raised his arm as he ordered his Monster. "I use Enraged Minotaur to attack Vice Dragon! Head Slicer!"

The beast used its axe to send the dragon's head rolling on the pavement. It shattered into digital data. Jack flinched when he felt a sudden jolt of pain run through his body.

**[Jack's LP: 4000 -3500]**

Jack held his arm in pain as he stared up in the darkness. That was when he suddenly noticed a barely visible band of light surrounding them as they rode down the road. "What?! Real damage?! That's impossible…! Who the hell are you?!"

"What are you talking about?" Yukio called out. He suddenly felt a familiar pressure wash over him as his eyes narrowed. _"Why is it active? Shit…!" _he thought to himself. He clenched his fist and sped forward.

"But it's too late to stop this Duel now! Rampaging Rhynos attacks Flare Resonator!"

Jack looked up and saw the rhinoceros creature move to Yukio's left. It was now directly aligned with Jack's Flare Resonator. The field underneath it lit up, trailing all the way onto Jack's field.

"What's happening with your Monster?"

"Once per turn, Ryhnos can change its Monster Zone to an adjacent unoccupied area on my field. If it attacks a Monster in the same column, it gains 500 Attack Points during the Damage Step! Go! Smashing Ax Slam!"

With one swing of its ax, the warrior cut the small demon into pieces.

**[Rhynos' ATK: 1500 - 2000]**

**[Jack's LP: 3500 -2800]**

Jack screamed as he felt another jolt of pain run through his body. He shook his arm to try and get the pain to go away, looking into the darkness of night in disbelief. "This is just like with Yliaster! It can't be!"

**[Rhynos' ATK: 2000 - 1500]**

Yukio looked down at his Duel Disk suspiciously. "Damn that Hartmann! He must have done something to my Duel Disk when I wasn't looking! I need to finish the match quickly!"

Eirika felt the wind pressure sweep past her. Her expression, however, was not fearful. Instead, she had a confident smile planted on her face. "EXPAIN… Yukio Kyoji, you turned out to be my best lead." She pressed a button on her Duel Disk, and the words 'RECORD' appeared on the screen. She then pulled out her specialized cell phone and dialed a number. "Rom, it's me."

At the same time, Yukio set a card into one of his Magic/Trap Card Zones. "I set one card and end my turn."

Jack shook his arm one last time before placing his hand on his deck. "Shit…! I don't know who you are, but I'm going to force you to talk when I beat you into the ground! My turn! Draw!"

**[Jack/Yukio SC: 4/4]**

**[Jack's LP: 2800]**

"I use your Summon Limiter as a cost to Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Trap Eater, in Attack Mode!"

Yukio watched as a large demon-like creature swallowed up his Trap Card. It turned toward him and gave him a sinister grin before jumping onto Jack's field. Yukio had an annoyed expression.

**[Trap Eater: LV4/1900/1600]**

"I Normal Summon Mad Demon in Attack Mode!"

A boney demon with a red lion-like main appeared on in front of Jack in the headlight flare.

**[Mad Demon: 1800/0]**

"I'll send back the pain tenfold! Mad Demon, attack Enraged Minotaur! Bone Splash!"

Mad Demon unleashed a barrage of bone bullets that crushed through the ox's thick armor. Yukio received a wave of pain which caused him to lash forward on his D-Wheel. He swallowed the pain and gritted his teeth hard.

**[Yukio's LP: 4000-3900]**

"_So it really is the EXPAIN System," _he thought to himself.

"I'm not done! Trap Eater, attack Rampaging Rhynos! Fang Pressure!"

The purple demon drove its fangs through the rhino warrior's arm, tearing into its flesh. Yukio felt the pain in his arm as if he were the one being bitten. As the impact crashed over him, he struggled to keep his D-Wheel from capsizing.

**[Yukio's LP: 3900 - 3500]**

In a split second, Jack drove right past Yukio and glared right into his temporarily exposed face. "I see you, you bastard!"

Yukio held his chest, panting hard. "It doesn't matter…!"

"I wiped the Monsters off your field! Now the stage is set! I'm Tuning my Level Four Trap Eater with my Level Four Mad Demon!"

**(4+4=8)**

"The ruler's determination will now become a crimson blade with a boiling-red flame! Surpass the hot, surging waves and show yourself! Synchro Summon! The Fierce God of Flames, Crimson Blader!"

**[Crimson Blader: LV8/2800/2600]**

"How predictable," Yukio said flatly. Following, Crimson Blader disappeared from Jack's field, to his great shock.

"What?! What did you do?!"

"I activated my Trap Card, Curse of the Circle."

As the Tuning was undone, Trap Eater and Mad Demon reappeared on the field. Jack immediately noticed a glowing circle around his Trap Eater.

"Shit…!"

"Curse of the Circle targets one Monster on the field. That Monster cannot be released or used as Synchro Material. Crimson Blader's Tuning was immediately rendered invalid when the cursed circle wrapped around your Trap Eater!"

"This man…! He's using an Anti-Synchro Deck…!"

"You're thinking too small," Yukio said, grinning.

Jack decided to watch his opponent's moves more for the moment. "You're entertaining me much more than I anticipated, Challenger!"

"Don't act like you've figured out my strategy with just that, Jack Atlas. Now hurry up and end your turn."

"Hmph, you don't have to tell me. Turn end!"

"Very good." Yukio's grin widened.

**BREAK**

Ushio came to a sudden stop in the middle of the dark road, startling Yusei.

"Whoa! Yusei, look down there!"

Yusei looked over to the direction Ushio pointed, on the highway down below their current level. Yusei squinted and barely made out Jack's figure in the light of his D-Wheel.

"That's Jack! Is he Dueling someone?"

"Just what the hell is happening here?"

The lights in the street suddenly turned back on, illuminating the empty road, as well as both the fields of Jack and Yukio.

Yeager appeared on Yusei's D-Wheel. _"Yusei, the lights have been restored. Do you see anything out of the ordinary?"_

"Everything about this is 'out of the ordinary', mayor!" Ushio complained. He then noticed Eirika not far from Yusei and raised an eyebrow. "Who's this chick?"

Eirika looked up and realized she was spotted. "Damn…! One failure after the next!"

"Do you know what's been going on here?" Yusei asked her. She ignored his question and rode her motorcycle down the hill, roughly making contact with the highway down below.

"What the hell is that woman doing?!" Ushio looked up and saw Yusei doing the same thing. "Yusei, not you too! You're all nuts!" Ushio gulped before he followed down the hill, screaming like a baby all the way down.

Eirika clicked her tongue when she saw the two following her. She lifted her cell phone to her mouth and spoke into it. "Rom, are you connected yet?"

"_Just give me five more minutes."_

"You've only got two," she said bluntly.

"_Even if you say that…"_

Yukio looked around and saw Jack glaring daggers into him. He scoffed and placed his hand over his deck.

"My turn! Draw!"

**[Jack/Yukio SC: 5/5]**

**[Yukio's LP: 3900]**

"During my Standby Phase, I activate the Trap Card known as Non-Aggression Area. By discarding a card from my hand, you are forbidden from Normal Summoning, Special Summoning, and Flip Summoning during your next turn!" Yukio discarded a card from his hand as Jack growled under his breath. "Have you figured it out yet? You won't be able to Summon the way you normally do during your Duels as long as I'm your opponent!"

"Dammit!"

"I activate my final face-down Trap Card, Call of the Haunted. Once activated, it becomes an Equip Card and attaches itself to a Monster of my choice from my Graveyard. I can then Special Summon that Monster in face-up Attack Position. I Special Summon Enraged Minotaur from my Graveyard in Attack Mode! I then release Enraged Minotaur to Advance Summon Minoan Centaur in Attack Mode!"

Call of the Haunted and Enraged Minotaur shattered and were replaced by a half horse, half man beast with thick horns and a thicker beard.

**[Minoan Centaur: LV6/1800/1000]**

"I activate Minoan Centaur's Monster Effect. I can tribute it to Special Summon up to two Level Four Beast-Warrior-type Monsters from my deck. I Special Summon two Genetic Warwolves from my deck in Attack Mode!"

Two deformed beasts with white fur and four arms appeared in their place.

**[Genetic Warwolf: LV4/2000/100] x2**

Jack eyed the beasts and admitted, "Quite clever…!"

"I use my first Warwolf to attack Trap Eater!"

Jack suffered from the damage of the attack.

**[Jack's LP: 2800 -2700]**

Hearing Jack scream, Yusei sped up toward their Duel in the distance. "Jack!"

"Wait up!" Ushio called after him.

Eirika saw them catching up to her and turned back to her cell phone. "Rom, hurry it up!"

"_Give me another minute."_

"I don't have the time!"

Oblivious to his pursuers, Yukio continued his assault, snapping his fingers. "Your Mad Demon is next! Warworlf!"

"I activate Mad Demon's effect! When it's targeted in battle, it automatically switches into Defense Mode!"

Yukio clicked his tongue as the bone demon knelt down before the attacking Monster. "Saved yourself just in time, did you? But the end result is the same."

The Monster was broken into several pieces from the force of the attack, but Jack was spared pain.

"I end my turn. At the End Phase, Manticore of Darkness' effect activates from the Graveyard."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Is that the card you discarded before…?"

"During the turn this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can discard a Beast-Warrior from my hand or send a Beast-Warrior on my field to the Graveyard to Special Summon it! I release one of my Genetic Warwolves to Special Summon Manticore of Darkness in Attack Mode!"

The werewolf mutant was replaced by a much larger winged lion beast. Its roar shook the ground around Jack.

**[Manticore of Darkness: LV6/2300/1000]**

"My turn. I draw." Jack drew a card and quietly stared at it. "I set a card face-down. I then activate the effects of Final Speed World. I remove two Speed Counters to regain 1000 Life Points."

**[Jack's SC: 6 -4]**

**[Jack's LP: 2700-3700]**

Yukio stared at the King with confident eyes. "Don't forget that you're unable to Summon because of Non-Aggression Area."

"I don't need you to tell me that! I end my turn!"

"Predictable," Yukio said, barely audible.

"What…?"

"Completely predictable," Yukio repeated much louder. "You haven't changed in all these years, Jack Atlas. You always have been and always will be a fool who relies on power."

Jack lowered his brow cautiously. "You talk as if you know me. Just who are you? Isn't it about time you tell me that much?"

"I've seen more than I can take," Yukio growled, his voice deepening and his tone hardening. "Not just _you_, either! Yusei Fudo. Crow Hogan. Kyosuke Kiryu. Back in Satellite, you four were regarded as heroes. Even to this day, nothing has changed. Team 5D's has become known around the country as the saviors of Neo Domino City. And despite all that, despite everything that happened, none of you have any sense of reality!"

"Just what are you trying to say?!"

Yukio looked right into Jack's eyes as if he could see right through him. "The people of this city have been blinded by the masks you wear! They've lost all sense of what is happening around them!"

"If you have something to say, just say it already!" Jack growled, his eyes flashing defensively.

Yukio's expression began to shift to a more raged one as he continued. "If you're truly a hero, you should know without me telling you!"

Jack could say nothing.

"And yet you can. Why do you suppose that is?"

Still unable to respond, Jack simply narrowed his eyes.

"Heroes don't exist in this world! It's a term made up by those desperate to escape from the cruelness of this world! Take a close look at the beautiful city surrounding us!" Yukio cried, expanding both his arms to his sides toward the lighted city in the background.

Jack followed Yukio's arm as he pointed to the city lights behind him. "You're suddenly a lot more talkative then you were before."

Ignoring Jack's comment, Yukio continued. "Yusei Fudo and the Public Security Maintenance Bureau have tried so hard to make it look the way it is now. But they're merely throwing a fancy blanket over a tattered floor. I've seen the true darkness that lies beneath this city. They try so hard to hide it from the rest of the world, but they're only running away from the truth. The events that happened ten years ago happened far too suddenly. You Signers thought you could rid the city of prejudice and turn it into a paradise. Despite what you may think, prejudice here continues. Poverty continues. Unemployment continues. Suffering continues! If you've got the nerve to call yourself a hero, you should be able to see these things for yourself! Instead, you spend your days carelessly running away from the world! All while you stroke your wealth without a shred of remorse! Of all the people I want to take down, you're number two on my list!"

"Number two?" Jack asked monotonously.

Yukio's eyes filled with utter hatred. "The person I hate more than anyone else in this world is the one responsible for taking away my happiness! Yusei Fudo!"

Just as Yukio finished his sentence, Yusei and Ushio appeared on the scene, driving around their field.

"Jack!"

Jack looked surprised to see them. "Yusei! What are you doing here?!"

"Are you okay?! What's going on here?!"

Jack growled and rode away from his friend, not looking back. "Stand aside, Yusei! It's just a challenge for my title! I'll clean this up quickly!"

Yusei turned to face Yukio, who glared back. "Who is that? I feel like I've seen him somewhere before…"

A small grin appeared on Yukio's face. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Yusei looked puzzled as he stared back at the man.

At the same time, Eirika had her motorcycle parked further down the road.

"Rom!"

"_I'm connected. Just give me another minute to track the location."_

Eirika tapped her fingers impatiently as she turned back to where the others circled around each other on the empty highway.

Yukio chuckled to himself as he continued. "Nothing has changed. Not even ten years later. You people still stick to each other like glue! Regardless, my opponent is Jack Atlas. When I'm done with him, I'll defeat all of you. That includes you, woman." Yukio turned to look at Eirika, who returned his gaze.

Ushio scratched his head. "I'm getting confused here. Why is everyone so worked up?"

Jack finally turned to face Yusei with a small smirk. "Yusei, it's good to see you. I'll be over to greet you in five minutes."

Yusei showed no expression as he watched his friend drive closer to Yukio. Yukio's grin faded as he examined Jack's field. Yukio wondered why Jack didn't recover more Life Points, because the combined ATK of the Monsters on his field was 4300. 3700 LP wouldn't be enough to make it through the turn. He eyed Jack curiously to try to figure out what his strategy was.

"My turn! Draw!"

**[Jack/Yukio SC: 5/7]**

**[Jack's LP: 3700]**

"I use Genetic Warwolf to Direct Attack!"

"Trap, activate! Half or Stop!"

Yukio's expression became fiercer as his Monster was stopped in its tracks. He lifted an eyebrow sinisterly as he instantly recognized the card in question.

"This Trap Card can be activated during the Battle Phase. You can either choose to halve the Attack Power of your Monster until the End Phase to continue your attack or end the Battle Phase with your Monster's original points. The choice is yours, Challenger!"

"Only a coward would back down now! Continue the attack, Genetic Warwolf!"

**[Genetic Warwolf's ATK: 2000 - 1000]**

Jack cried out as a fresh surge of pain entered his body as he was punched by the mutant.

**[Jack's LP: 3700 - 2700]**

**[Jack's SC: 5 - 4]**

"Manticore of Darkness, Direct Attack!"

**[Manticore of Darkness' ATK: 2300 - 1150]**

**[Jack's LP: 2700 -1550]**

**[Jack's SC: 4 - 3]**

Jack's scream echoed into the night sky.

"Jack!" Yusei cried.

Ushio felt the pressure collide with his body. "What's the deal?! How could we feel the force of the attack all the way over here?!"

Yukio waved his arm in front of him. "Turn end!"

Jack began to sweat as he thought out the current situation. With Half or Stop's effect, Jack could have still made it through that turn with 550 Life Points remaining. Even if he didn't recover any Life Points, Yukio's hand was at zero and his Speed Counters would have been seven. If he drew a Speed Spell, Jack would have lost through Final Speed World's burn effect.

On the other hand, he would have also lost if Yukio drew a Monster with 1100 ATK or more. The worst case Jack imagined was him drawing a third Genetic Warwolf, because from what he'd seen, his opponent seemed to only use Beast-Warriors in his deck. There was no low level Beast Warrior that he knew of with more than 2000 ATK.

He could have chosen to use the first effect of Final Speed World to recover 500 Life Points, barely squeezing by with 50 LP remaining in the event that a third Genetic Warwolf was drawn. But although they weren't Beast-Warriors, Jack knew there were low level Monsters with more than 2000 ATK and he couldn't discount the possibility of him having one of them.

Jack felt recovering 1000 LP was the best way to ensure survival while using the least amount of Speed Counters. Jack also knew that even with Half or Stop's effect, he was going to lose two Speed Counters next turn no matter what, so he didn't want to decrease his Speed Counters too much.

Jack ceased his thinking and prepared to start his turn. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Jack/Yukio SC: 4/8]**

**[Jack's LP: 1550]**

"I Normal Summon Twin Breaker in Attack Mode!"

A skinny swordsman wielding two blades appeared on the field.

**[Twin Breaker: LV4/1600/1000]**

"I then activate Speed Spell – Summon Speeder! If I have four or more Speed Counters, I can Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Influence Dragon, in Defense Mode!"

A blue square-shaped dragon fluttered down onto the pavement, screeching loudly into the still night air.

**[Influence Dragon: LV3/300/900]**

"When Influence Dragon is on the field and I use it as Synchro Material, the other Monsters used as material become Dragon-Type Monsters!"

Twin Breaker's body deformed and scales appeared all over it.

"Predictable!" Yukio shouted, smirking. "It's so predictable that it's sickening!"

"Shut up! I'm Tuning my Level Three Influence Dragon with my Level Four Twin Breaker!"

**(3+4=7)**

"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of victory, shatter the very Earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Explode Wing Dragon!"

**[Explode Wing Dragon: LV7/2400/1600]**

Yukio did not fear before the mighty dragon. "I thought you were a bit more intelligent than that. Despite what you've seen, you continue to use the same strategy over and over?"

"I couldn't call myself Jack Atlas if I bowed my head before my enemy! If I want to Synchro Summon, you damn well better expect me to Synchro Summon!"

Yukio scowled in return.

"I use Explode Wing Dragon to attack your Manticore of Darkness! King Storm!"

Yukio laughed off the mighty gust of wind heading in his direction. "Even so, I'll only lose 100 Life Points! It isn't anything to be so proud of!"

"Don't be so sure! When Explode Wing Dragon attacks a Monster with equal to or less Attack Power than its own, its effect destroys that Monster and inflicts damage to your Life Points equal to those Attack Points!"

Yukio's confident expression faded as the attack landed. "What?!"

"Take this!"

Yukio screamed in pain as the wind struck his body directly.

**[Yukio's LP: 3500 -1200]**

**[Yukio's SC: 8 -6]**

"Turn end!" Jack now looked confident, having taken the lead at last.

Yukio grunted as he pulled his now limp body back up. "During your End Phase, I activate the effect of Manticore of Darkness by discarding Cat's Ear Tribe from my hand! Doing so allows me to Special Summon it from the Graveyard in face-up Attack Position!"

The lion-beast reappeared on Yukio's field, sending Explode Wing Dragon a murderous stare.

Jack began to pant violently as his body began to wobble. He used every ounce of his strength to straighten himself out.

"Hang in there, Jack!" Yusei called.

Jack appeared on the screen of Yusei's D-Wheel. _"I told you! This is my battle! Don't interrupt me, Yusei!"_

"This guy hasn't changed at all," Ushio grumbled.

"Something's not right," Yusei said, looking concerned. "Somehow his opponent is dealing real damage."

Off to the side, Eirika spoke to Rom once again through her cell phone. "Rom, did you find the location yet?"

"_I'm working on it. The signal's a lot harder to trace than expected."_

"Damn it…"

Yukio straightened his posture and shot Jack a sinister glare. "This is it, Number Two. I'm about to strip that mask of yours! My turn!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Fynn Hartmann and his men stood outside the Domino City airport. Fynn held a cell phone to his ear as he listened to his leader, Alf Kappler.<p>

"Understood, _Heilandes_. I'll take care of it immediately."

"What's wrong, Fynn?" Etzel asked, now wearing a black hoody. "Something happen?"

Fynn shot the man a degrading stare. "It's nothing the likes of you needs to concern themselves with. I'll take care of it."

Etzel gritted his teeth hard, but said nothing in response.

Fynn chuckled as he looked up toward the night sky of Neo Domino City. "I only just got here and the fun's started already. Neo Domino City is truly a Hell paradise!"

* * *

><p>oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The King has been backed into a corner! Will he be able to overcome his foe?<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 7: "Shattered Pride"**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi (Main Story), ZeroSaber39 (Details involving Yukio)<strong>

**Characters Appearing From Anime: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Ruka Heartlily, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Tetsu Ushio, Yeager**

**Original Characters (OC): Yukio Kyoji (ZeroSaber39), "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri (Halo), "Rom" Raynor Clayfield (Halo), Fynn Hartmann (GoldenUmi), Etzel (GoldenUmi), Anslem (GoldenUmi), Anton Bartholomew (GoldenUmi), Leah Kruger (GoldenUmi), Murdock Willard (Halo), Misaki Emu (GoldenUmi), Jafar (GoldenUmi)**

**Duel Writing: ZeroSaber39 (Yukio vs. Jack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance): <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Enraged Minotaur (TCG: Enraged Battle Ox)**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1700/1000**

**During battle between an attacking Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged Beast-Type monsters you control and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Vice Dragon**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Dragon/Effect**

**2000/2400**

**If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you do, its original ATK and DEF are halved.**

**Flare Resonator**

**FIRE**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Tuner/Effect**

**300/1300**

**The Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material Monster gains 300 ATK.**

**Summon Limiter**

**Permanent Trap Card**

**Neither player can Summon more than two times per turn.**

**Speed Spell – Angel Baton**

**Speed Spell Card**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**Ghost Knight of Jackal**

**EARTH**

**Level 5**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1700/1600**

**You can Special Summon an opponent's monster that is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by this card as a result of battle to your side of the field in face-up Defense Position.**

**Rampaging Rhynos**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1500**

**Once per turn, this card can move to an adjacent unoccupied Monster Card Zone. If this card attacks the monster in its same column, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step.**

**Trap Eater**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Tuner/Effect**

**1900/1600**

**This card can be Special Summoned by sending 1 Trap Card on the field to the Graveyard. If the selected card is face-down, reveal it without activating its effect. If it is a Trap Card, apply the above effect, if it is a Spell Card, return the card face-down. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, destroy 1 card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone.**

**Mad Demon (TCG: Mad Archfriend)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this face-up Attack Position monster is selected as an attack target, change it to Defense Position.**

**Crimson Blader**

**FIRE**

**Level 8**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2800/2600**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**If this card destroys an opponent's Synchro Monster by battle, your opponent cannot Summon during their next turn.**

**Curse of the Circle**

**Trap **

**Target 1 monster your opponent controls; your opponent cannot Tribute it, or use it as a Synchro Material Monster.**

**Non Aggression Area**

**Trap**

**You can only activate this card during your Standby Phase. Discard 1 card from your hand. Your opponent cannot Normal Summon, Set and/or Special Summon during his/her next turn.**

**Call of the Living Dead (OCG: Call of the Haunted)**

**Permanent Trap Card**

**Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Minoan Centaur**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1800/1000**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 2 Level 4 Beast-Warrior-Type Normal Monsters from your Deck.**

**Genetic Warwolf (TCG: Gene-Warped Warwolf)**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior**

**2000/100**

**Manticore of Darkness**

**FIRE**

**Level 6**

**2300/1000**

**During the End Phase of any turn this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can send 1 Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged Beast-Type Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.**

**Half or Stop (OCG: Half or Nothing)**

**Trap Card**

**Activate only during your opponent's Battle Phase. Your opponent selects 1 of the following effects:**

● **Halve the ATK of all monsters they control until the end of the Battle Phase.**

● **End the Battle Phase.**

**Twin Breaker (TCG: Twin-Sword Marauder)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1600/1000**

**Once per turn, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster, it can attack once more. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Speed Spell – Summon Speeder**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. It cannot attack during this turn.**

**Influence Dragon**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Dragon/Tuner/Effect**

**300/900**

**If this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster, the other monsters used in the Synchro Summon are treated as Dragon-Type monsters.**

**Explode Wing Dragon (TCG: Exploder Dragonwing)**

**DARK**

**Level 7**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**2400/1600**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more Dragon-Type non-Tuner monsters**

**If this card battles a monster whose ATK is equal to or less than the ATK of this card, you can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without applying damage calculation, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.**

**Cat's Ear Tribe**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**200/100**

**The original ATK of your opponent's monster(s) that battles with this card during his/her turn becomes 200 points during the Damage Step.**

**Created Cards/Cards Featured:**


	7. Shattered Pride

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 7: "Shattered Pride"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After receiving word from Ruka about a reunion with Team 5D's, Jack made his way toward Neo Domino City to meet with Yusei. Before he could arrive, however, he suddenly found himself assaulted by a mysterious D-Wheeler named Yukio Kyoji! Despite his fierce tactics worthy of the title of World King, Jack finds himself in a stalemate with Kyoji, who has proven himself to be a capable Duelist. Using the power of his Anti-Synchro tactics, Yukio has sealed off Jack's Synchro Summoning! Just as Yusei and Ushio arrive on the scene, the strange power of the EXPAIN System activates, somehow causing real damage in the Duel, causing both Jack and Yukio increasing damage. As Jack tells Yusei to stay back, the suspicious girl from the Project Advanced Duelists organization named Eirika watches from the distance, tracking the signal of the EXPAIN System from afar! <em>

* * *

><p><strong>-Germany-<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside the condemned building in Germany, Murdock Willard typed furiously on his keyboard. His eyes were both frantic and enraged as he watched a series of red screens pop up on his computer screen.<p>

"Goddammit! Someone's trying to hack into the EXPAIN System! No doubt they're trying to locate us," he said furiously. He turned his head sharply so he could face his assistant, who stood right behind his chair. "Emu, launch the firewall immediately!"

"Yes, Murdock-_sama_." The young woman's tone was flat and emotionless. Without hesitation, she moved quickly to another computer across from the man. She joined her boss in typing as she brought up a program.

Murdock's features tightened profusely as he stared hard into his computer. "Just wait until I get my hands on the little piece of shit that did this! I'll show him what true Hell looks like!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The dark streets of the highway outside Neo Domino City were filled with the intense roar of engines as Jack Atlas and Yukio Kyoji circled around one another. Eirika watched them intently while she held her cell phone in front of her. She grew worried as her grip on the phone tightened.<p>

"Rom, what's taking you so long?!"

"_It's no good,_" Rom's British accent responded through the other line. _"I can't break past their security."_

"Don't give me that! There's not a system on this planet we can't break through! Keep trying!"

"_Even if you say that…"_

Rom fell silent again as Eirika turned her attention back to the D-Wheelers in front of her. Beads of sweat began to drip down her cheek as she gritted her teeth.

Yukio made a sharp turn on his D-Wheel. He now faced toward Jack with an intense look in his eyes. Now that the lights were back on, Yukio's D-Wheel was in full view. It was painted grey with green, yellow, and blue markings on its side and front engine. It had a pair of wings sticking out of its rear end, on each end of the player's seat. Its wheels were similar to the round structure of Jack's Wheel of Fortune.

Yukio's smirk widened as he placed his hand over his deck. "This is it, Number Two. I'm about to strip that mask of yours! My turn!"

**[Jack/Yukio SC: 5/6]**

**[Jack's LP: 1550]**

**[Yukio's LP: 1200]**

Jack's expression grew fierce in response. "Do it if you can!"

Yukio looked at his card before adding it to his hand. "I activate the effects of Final Speed World! I remove all seven of my Speed Counters to draw two cards from my deck!"

**[Yukio's SC: 7- 0]**

Yukio grunted as his D-Wheel came to a screeching halt. He used his leg to kick a nearby safety rail along the side of the road to keep his balance as he drew his cards. Now parked along the side of the road, Yukio added his cards to his hand.

"I Banish Rampaging Rhynos and Minoan Centaur from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Akz, the Pumer in Attack Mode!"

The two Beast-Warriors in Yukio's Graveyard were sucked into a vortex and quickly replaced by a caped warrior holding a golden ax. The warrior going by the name Pumer had blonde hair, pale skin, and two cat-like ears standing straight atop his head.

**[Akz, the Pumer: LV6/1500/1000]**

"I then release Akz, the Pumer, Manticore of Darkness, and Genetic Warwolf to Advance Summon Beast King Barbaros in Attack Mode!"

The field was engulfed by an intense flash of lighting as Yukio's three Monsters were consumed by the electricity. Their charred bodies crumbled under the weight of a much larger Beast-Warrior with the name Barbaros. The creature was half-man, half-beast, and was roughly three times as big as Yukio. It held a mighty red lance in its right hand and a shield in its left. In addition to that, heavy armor covered its abdomen and its neck. Its beast bottom appeared to be that of a black panther's.

**[God Beast King Barbaros: LV8/3000/1200]**

Yukio's grin returned as he rode proudly beside his beast. "By releasing three Monsters, Beast King Barbaros' effect will destroy all of the cards on your field!"

Jack's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

"Cry of the Beast King!"

Barbaros released a shriek that pierced the ears of everyone present, with the exception of Yukio, who had adapted to his own Monster's voice. In an instant, Jack's Explode Wing Dragon shattered into pieces.

"I attack you directly with Beast King!"

The Beast King's red lance was intercepted by a metallic object in the shape of an X. Yukio gasped when he realized the attack had been stopped in its place.

"When I receive a Direct Attack," Jack quickly explained, "I can Special Summon Battle Fader from my hand in Defense Mode and end the Battle Phase!"

**[Battle Fader: LV1/0/0]**

Yukio did not look happy as he lowered his arm. "Shit…! You were just lucky! I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!"

**(Jack/Yukio SC: 6/1)**

**[Jack's LP: 1550]**

"I activate Speed Spell – Overboost! My Speed Counters increase by four! "

**(Jack's SC: 6-10)**

"I activate the effects of Final Speed World! I remove seven Speed Counters in order to draw two cards from my deck!"

**(Jack's SC: 10-3)**

Jack stopped mid-draw as he suddenly felt a throb in his arm. He looked surprised when he felt a familiar sensation wash over him. The King raised his right arm that now glowed a bright red-white. A symbolic character formed within the light, creating what looked like a set of wings. At the same time, Jack suddenly heard a roar resonate in his ears.

"Red Demon's…!"

Standing not far from the scene, Yusei's arm began to glow as well. His arm formed a mark in the shape of a dragon's head.

In an unknown location in Germany, Ruka had a similar reaction, only her mark was shaped like a dragon's claw.

10,000 feet above Japan, Aki stared down at her arm in shock, startling several passengers around her. Her arm showed off a symbol in the shape of a dragon's foot.

Crow, who was alone in his apartment in Australia, gasped out when he saw his arm glow. His mark was in the shape of a tail. Crow accidently dropped his freshly made sandwich on the floor, which soon became food for his pet chiwawa, Goodwin, Jr.

Back in Neo Domino City, Ushio's eyes widened as he stared down at Yusei's arm. The scientist gripped the glowing arm tightly, feeling Jack's pain as if it were his own.

"The birthmark…! Why is it resonating?"

"You guys still have your Signer birthmarks?" Ushio asked in a surprised voice. "You haven't even mentioned them for ten years. I was sure they disappeared or something."

Yusei did not answer his friend. He kept his eyes glued on Jack the entire time, not budging for a moment.

Jack's arm began to tremble. He fell into a state of grim silence as he stared down at his Duel Monsters deck. The dragon's roar grew louder and more intense. "Red Demon's, what are you trying to tell me?"

Jack quickly recalled that he placed the card into his Extra Deck while he was driving toward his match with Enjo Mukuro. He realized he never took it back out to put into his side deck that was located in the pouch at his side.

Jack's expression suddenly softened as he chuckled to himself. "I see. You're truly impatient, aren't you? Even though you're supposed to be sealed away."

Yukio watched the King as he tapped his fingers on his D-Wheel impatiently. "Stop stalling and make your turn!"

"Shut up!" The tone of Jack's cry caught Yukio off guard, but he quickly straightened his back.

"I Summon Double Protector in Defense Mode!"

Another armored warrior wielding two massive shields appeared in front of the King. The shields looked like ancient artifacts with unique designs drawn on them.

**[Double Protector: LV4/700/1600]**

"I activate the effects of Final Speed World again! I remove three Speed Counters in order to Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand!"

**(Jack's SC: 3 - 0)**

Jack hit sudden turbulence as his D-Wheel came to a rocky stop. Once he was in the clear, Jack continued his turn.

"I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Trust Guardian, in Defense Mode!"

A small sprite flew above the King, wearing dark pink armor and white angelic wings.

**[Trust Guardian: LV3/0/800]**

Yukio scoffed as he eyed the man. "How many times are you going to do the same thing?!"

"As many times as it takes! I'll show you the inner core of my very soul! I'm Tuning my Level Three Trust Guardian with my Level One Battle Fader and my Level Four Double Protector!"

**(3+1+4=8)**

The night sky turned a dark crimson as light poured down upon the field, submerging the players and onlookers with a fiery radiance.

"The Ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul! Red Demon's Dragon!"

The mighty winged demon, colored black and red, positioned itself above Jack Atlas, emitting a mighty roar. It had devilish horns and demonic scales all over its body. Its eyes glowed a deep yellow.

**[Red Demon's Dragon: LV8/3000/2000]**

Yukio's expression remained unimpressed and flat as he watched. "So that's your ace, is it? Regardless, it won't make much of a difference in this match."

Ignoring the man, Jack flung his arm in front of him, preparing to order his beast. He knew that Barbaros would be destroyed while Red Demon's was protected by Trust Guardian's effect at the cost of 400 Attack Points. "Red Demon's Dragon, attack Barbaros! Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!"

"Trap Card, open! Negate Attack! Your Battle Phase will come to an end!"

Red Demon's stream of fire was absorbed into nothingness before it ever reached the God Beast King on Yukio's field.

Jack's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I've told you over and over, but you won't listen," Yukio said. "As long as you continue to repeat the same cycle, nothing will ever change."

Unable to say anything in response, Jack turned his head away in shame. "I end my turn."

Yusei sighed softly, still clutching his throbbing arm. "Jack's getting too heated up. He's rushing into battle without thinking things through. He's gotten better over the years, but he still isn't able to keep his cool against an opponent like this."

Ushio shrugged his shoulders as he watched the King. "Well, people don't change that easily, you know. At least not completely, anyway…"

During Jack's End Phase, his Speed Counters rose to one due to the effect of Overboost. As a result, his D-Wheel began to ride once again, albeit at a very slow pace.

**(Jack's SC: 0 - 1)**

"My turn! Draw!" Yukio's D-Wheel also began to move again as he entered into his turn.

**(Jack/Yukio SC: 2/2)**

**[Yukio's LP: 1200]**

"You aren't the only one capable of using the power of Speed World. I activate Speed Spell – Speed Energy! When I have two or more Speed Counters, this card increases the Attack Power of a Monster I select by 200 points for each Speed Counter I have. I choose Barbaros! I have two Speed Counters, so its Attack Power increases by 400 points until the turn's End Phase!"

**[Barbaros' ATK: 3000 - 3400]**

"…!"

"God Beast King Barbaros, attack Red Demon's Dragon! God Beast Fist!"

"I activate Trust Guardian's effect! I reduce Red Demon's Dragon's Attack and Defense Power by 400 points in order to prevent its destruction!"

**[Red Demon's Dragon: 3000/2000 - 2600/1600]**

"Even so, you still take the damage!"

Red Demon's took the brunt of the punch, but it still remained on the field.

**[Jack's LP: 1550 - 1150]**

After the attack landed, Jack looked around him in surprise. "I didn't feel the pain that time…! What's going on?"

At the same time, the red dot flashing on Eirika's screen suddenly vanished.

"What?! The signal completely disappeared!"

The young woman looked around her hesitantly, noticing none of the others were focused on her presence. She sighed and slowly lifted her cell phone to her mouth.

"Rom, I'm retreating. I can't allow them to learn of what we're doing here. It would be best for me to leave this city altogether while they're focusing on Yukio Kyoji."

"_Understood. I'm sorry, Eirika."_

Without answering, Eirika hung up her phone and returned it to her pocket. She glared at the D-Wheelers one last time before she drove away in the opposite direction.

At the same time, Yukio entered into his turn's End Phase. "I end my turn! During my End Phase, Barbaros' Attack Power returns to 3000. But that's more than enough to attack your weakened Red Demon's. Even if you continue to revive it, you'll only continue to weaken it further, and I'll continue to carve away at your Life Points."

Jack ignored the man and placed his hand on his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**(Jack/Yukio SC: 3/3)**

**[Jack's LP: 1150]**

Jack eyed the card he drew carefully. It was Barrier Resonator, a weak Tuner Monster that would do him no good in his present situation. The thought crossed his mind to switch his dragon into Defense Mode to spare his Life Points, but that would only make it easier to destroy. If he was left open to a direct attack, he would have nothing to defend himself. "_And besides_…" Jack thought to himself as he pressed a button on his D-Wheel.

"I activate the effects of Final Speed World! I remove one Speed Counter to recover 500 Life Points!"

**(Jack's SC: 3 - 2)**

**[Jack's LP: 1150 - 1650]**

"Turn end."

Ushio cursed and punched his outstretched palm with his free hand. "He ended his turn without doing anything. Dammit!"

"There was nothing he could do," Yusei said bluntly. "Even if he put Red Demon's in Defense Mode, its Attack Power is currently higher than its Defense Power. If he's going to have to weaken it to protect it, he's probably thinking he has a higher chance in Attack Mode. That, and…"

"And?"

A small smile appeared on Yusei's face. "Jack's never been one to go on the defense."

Yukio wore a flat expression as he drew his next card. "My turn! Draw!" After looking at his new card, Yukio turned his gaze to Jack once again. "I must admit that you're persistent and courageous. You are true to the title King, but I'm going to have to strip that title away from you. Along with that mask you wear called 'hero.'"

"_That's enough, Yukio Kyoji."_

Yukio cringed as he heard the cold voice of Fynn Hartmann from his D-Wheel's communication system. His expression grew fiercer as he looked into the intense eyes of his superior through his screen.

"It was you people, as I thought."

Jack wore a puzzled expression as Yukio suddenly began talking to someone he could not see.

"_Heilandes is steamed. If I were you, I'd stop what you're doing this instant. Do that, and I promise I'll go easy on you." _Fynn's statement was professional, though his tone was far more sarcastic and barbaric in nature.

"Go easy on me?" Yukio, on the other hand, sounded laid back and unyielding as he answered his superior.

"_Don't make my repeat myself. You are fully aware that you're acting without orders. Not only have you put our entire organization at risk of being discovered, you've pissed off that idiot Murdock quite a bit."_

"I don't give a damn. It's your fault for tampering with my Duel Disk."

"_What was that, you little shit?! Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!"_

Yukio glared daggers into the man. "Listen to me well, Fynn Hartmann. I agreed to join you and your organization for my own purpose. If following your orders means reaching my own goal, I'll obey. But if your orders get in the way of my agenda, I'll ignore them. Besides, who I fight in between jobs has nothing to do with you, right?"

"_You aren't supposed to attack the Signers on your own! Heilandes has made that very clear! What you're doing is treason against us!"_

"That's all I have to say on this matter." Without waiting for a reply, Yukio disconnected the call and shut down his D-Wheel's communicator.

In the city plaza, a wide grin spread across Fynn's face. "A loose cannon indeed," he said in a grunt. He cocked his head upward and began laughing into the sky, startling citizens passing by him. "I freakin'_ love_ guys like him!"

**BREAK**

Jack had a puzzled look on his face as Yukio finally returned his gaze.

"What was that all about? Giving up already?"

"Hmph, you wish," Yukio snorted. "I use God King Beast Barbaros to attack Red Demon's Dragon! God Beast Fist!"

"I activate Trust Guardian's effect to protect Red Demon's!"

Once again, the large beast's giant knuckles collided into the red dragon with brutish force. It took the brunt of the attack, barely surviving.

**[Red Demon's Dragon: 2600/1600-2200/1200]**

**[Jack's LP: 1650 - 1250]**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Yusei and Ushio watched quietly as the two D-Wheelers clashed back and forth. Despite the intensity of the fight unfolding before them, there was a brief eerie silence in between turns that left them unsettled.

"My turn! Draw!" Jack drew his card, meeting Yukio's eyes as he did. "I'll continue fighting until you fall! That is the Jack Atlas way of life!"

**(Jack/Yukio SC: 4/5)**

**[Jack's LP: 1250]**

Yukio's eyes lit up with sudden eagerness. "That's it! Fight me with every last ounce of pride you have! It'll only make your inevitable defeat all the more pathetic and ungraceful!"

"When I control a Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Creation Resonator, from my hand! I Special Summon it in Defense Mode! I then Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, Barrier Resonator, in Defense Mode!"

**[Creation Resonator: LV3/800/600]**

**[Barrier Resonator: LV1/300/800]**

Yukio's expression fell flat as he observed his opponent's actions. "Two Tuner Monsters…?"

Ushio pumped his fist in celebration, wearing a confident smile. "He's going for it!"

Yusei, on the other hand, looked troubled by his friend's actions. "Jack, do you really feel your opponent is that big of a threat?"

"I congratulate you, Yukio Kyoji!" Jack said sarcastically.

Yukio, however, did not find his line funny in the least. "You take the time to spout such clichéd lines in the middle of a fight?"

"You've succeeded in making my soul burn! You said I'm wearing the mask of a hero? You're wrong! If I'm wearing a mask, it's the mask of a devil! If you want to see that devil so bad, I'll show you! But I can't guarantee you'll walk away from this Duel unscathed!"

Yukio's lips curled up into a small smirk. "Loose at the mouth as always."

"I'm Double Tuning my Level Three Creation Resonator and my Level One Barrier Resonator with my Level Eight Red Demon's Dragon!"

**(3+1+8=12)**

Yukio's eyes widened as a sudden burst of flames erupted in the center of the field. A wave of heat washed over the man, who now showed a more intense expression. The intensity of the heat made his skin crawl. "You're…!"

"It's too late for you to realize it now! My soul is _raging_!"

Jack's entire body became encased in a cocoon of yellow and red fire. He pumped his fist confidently as the flames entered his eyes and mouth, not burning his clothes or his skin. His Crimson Dragon birthmark intensified as well, sending waves of energy up and down the King's body. Jack's eyes began to glow a deep yellow, and he wore an expression Yukio hadn't seen since the W.R.G.P. tournament ten years earlier.

Yukio looked around him in awe of the phenomenon that was occurring. "So this is your 'Burning Soul', is it? As expected, it's far more intimidating in person than on TV…"

"The King and The Devil, here and now, shall become as one. O Raging Soul! Lift up the very cries of creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come Forth, Scar-Red Nova Dragon!"

Red Demon's Dragon, like its master, was engulfed in a cloud of hot flames. The flames hotter than fire itself burned away its skin, evolving its body into a dragon of far greater intensity. Its face was even fiercer, and its eyes were like that of a devil's.

**[Scar-Red Nova Dragon: LV12/3500/3000]**

Yukio's expression melted as he suddenly looked frantic. He felt an indescribable feeling, one he had not experienced in years. "What's this feeling?"

"It's fear! You now face the reincarnation of the Crimson Devil! There will be no escaping, now that you've angered Jack Atlas, World King! Consider it an honor to fall by the fangs of this beast!"

Yukio slowly regained his composure. He then began to chuckle softly, a satisfied grin plastered over his lips. "No, it has to be this way. I want to drag you down while you're at the heights of your power!"

"Scar-Red Nova Dragon gains 500 Attack Points for every Tuner Monster in my Graveyard! I currently have six! That means it gains 3000 Attack Points!"

**[Scar-Red Nova Dragon's ATK: 3500 - 6500]**

Yukio's eyes widened even more as his grin stretched. "That's it! Hit me with your very soul, Jack Atlas!

I'll shatter it to pieces before your very eyes! Before Yusei Fudo's very eyes!"

As he spoke, his eyes briefly met Yusei's, who watched intensely on the side.

Jack's glowing eyes intensified as he went on the attack. "Scar-Red Nova Dragon! Attack Beast King Barbaros! Burning Soul!"

Scar-Red Nova Dragon transformed into a wall of crimson flames that shot toward the unprepared Barbaros.

Ushio waved his arm around cheerfully. "If this attack goes through, he'll win!"

Yukio, however, did not falter. His eyes grew sinister as he propelled his clenched fist out in front of his chest. "I'll shatter it! The devil! Trap Card, open!"

Yusei and Ushio gasped when they heard Yukio begin his counter against the oncoming attack.

Jack, too, was taken aback. "A Trap?!"

The hidden Trap Card slowly began to rise before it suddenly dissolved into thin air. At the same time, Scar-Red Dragon, Barbaros, and the remainder of the field vanished. The flames surrounding Jack dissipated and his body returned to normal.

Jack looked around in confusion. "What?!"

Jack noticed Yukio looking just as frantic. The older man looked around him with a desperate look on his face. "What the hell is the meaning of this!?"

The automated computers on their D-Wheels answered their question. _"Duel canceled. Duel canceled."_

"Canceled?!" Jack cried, searching his surroundings for the cause behind this sudden development.

Yukio looked up into the night sky in rage. "Who the hell did this?! Was it you, Fynn Hartmann?! I told you not to interfere!"

Yukio was met with a sudden shock as his D-Wheel began to move forward on its own.

"_Autopilot, on."_

Yukio received a sharp blow to his stomach as he tried to protest. His body was flung forward from the force of his D-Wheel increasing in speed against his will. Out of nowhere, a thick blanket of smoke began to pour out onto the highway, making it so Jack, Yusei, and Ushio could not see where Yukio's D-Wheel was taking him.

Still coughing from the impact, Yukio slammed his fist against his own D-Wheel. "Take me back right this instant! I'm not done with this Duel!"

Jack jumped off his Wheel of Fortune and ran in the direction he thought Yukio was headed. "Come back here, coward! This Duel isn't over yet!"

Jack suddenly sensed something and looked up. Standing on the road above the highway was Fynn Hartmann, who wore a wicked expression on his face. He had his arms folded against his chest and his neck cocked sideways in a bizarre position.

"Was it you?! Was it you who dared to get in the way of Jack Atlas?!"

Fynn laughed loudly and his grin stretched abnormally. "I like, I like! I like you, Jack Atlas!"

Yusei pulled up on his D-Wheel beside Jack and directed his gaze toward Fynn. "Who the hell are you?! What are you after?!"

Fynn ceased his laughter and began to wave his hand in front of him mockingly. "Relax, relax! I'm nobody! I just came to retrieve a disobedient child. Please excuse the interruption!"

Saying nothing further, Fynn jumped down several feet onto the pavement below where Jack and Yusei sat on their D-Wheels. They gasped as the man landed without a hint of pain despite making such a massive leap. He flashed them a quick grin before he disappeared from their sight. Or rather, it only seemed to them like he had. In reality, he started into a run that was far faster than their eyes could track. By the time they realized this, they were already staring at his back several meters in the horizon as the smoke began to clear from the road ahead of them.

Ushio finally caught up with the two. He watched Fynn's fading body in the distance while scratching his head in confusion. "What gives? Who the hell was that dude?"

"Jack, are you okay?" Yusei turned to his friend with a worried look on his face.

"Dammit…!" Jack's body began to give out as he desperately held his balance. "I can't stand it…! A Duel can't go unsettled like this! My title as King won't allow it!"

"Don't worry about it for now, Jack. Just be glad you're not severely hurt," Yusei said, helping to support the man.

Ushio hopped off his D-Wheel and whipped out his cell phone. "I'm calling for medical attention."

"Drop that phone, Ushio! I can handle my-" Jack lost the strength to continue speaking suddenly as he felt a jolt of pain enter his body. It started in his legs and quickly sprung to his chest. He began to scream in agony as he clutched his heart tightly. "What the hell is this…?! Is it the effects of the Duel…?"

"I'm calling," Ushio said quickly as he dialed for an ambulance.

"Just what in the world is happening…?" Yusei asked out loud as he gripped his agonizing friend tightly.

After a moment, Jack's screaming stopped and he felt his body again. He slowly pushed Yusei away from him. "I'm fine now. Whatever it was, it's passed."

"For now, maybe," Ushio said as he hung up his phone. "I'm still having you checked out just to be on the safe side. We still don't know what caused this. An ambulance should be here in ten minutes."

"Sorry, Yusei," Jack grunted through clenched teeth. "I didn't want you to see me like this for the first time in ten years."

Yusei smiled at the King. "No, I've missed that passionate Dueling of yours."

Ushio sighed as he pointed toward the rising sun in the far distance of the city. "Well, that sure ate some time, didn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Far away in a separate location, another brave warrior fought for his life. A young man at the tender age of 23 eyed his surroundings carefully. He was surrounded by countless trees of various species that seemed to stretch up toward the heavens and beyond. The ground beneath his feet was soft and moist, pooling water under his hiking boots with each step. To say the air around him was humid would be an understatement. If he could describe it, it would be like walking through a cloud of steam. The young man sniffed the air around him and noted a barrage of smells he could not identify. The jungle around him was filled with the sound of nature. He thought he could make out a feint roar, but it was drowned by the overwhelming chirping of birds.<p>

"How did I get myself into this mess?"

The young man folded his arms against his chest as he processed his current situation. He had long, green hair that flowed down to his lower back. He had his hair tied into a ponytail. His eyes were hazel in color, and his face, while still mature, retained a hint of his childish personality. He was wearing a beige hiker's uniform consisting of a vest and knickers. His name was Rua Heartlily, the twin brother of Ruka Heartlily.

Rua rubbed his hand over his chin as he pondered his present predicament. He looked at his map and scratched his head in disarray. "Maybe I shouldn't have taken that left turn back at the river. I'm totally lost. Everything looks the same, dammit!"

Rua jumped when he heard a growl approach from behind. He jolted around to see a four-legged beast snarling at him. It had golden yellow fur with a patch of white mixed in at its belly. It also had brown-black spots of various shapes and sizes scattered atop its back and upper legs. Rua instantly recognized the beast as a leopard. It licked its chops savagely, sappy saliva dripping down its lips.

"Hmph. As if I'd lose to some cat."

Rua activated his blue Duel Disk and looked up at the beast confidently. "Do you know who I am? I wouldn't be messing with me if I were you."

The leopard stared blankly for several minutes before it started running toward the young man. Rua's eyes widened and he began running in the opposite direction.

"Shit, I guess the thing ain't scared of Duelists! "

Rua climbed up a tree, just barely escaping the jungle beast. It growled viciously before taking off into the nearby thicket. Rua groaned as he climbed back down. He brushed off his clothes, looking relieved.

"What the heck is with this forest?"

Rua felt a warm, sticky substance on the palm of his hand. He gasped in horror when he saw animal feces smeared all over him. He yelped and began rubbing it off in a nearby puddle.

"Who would have thought the Amazon would be so crazy! Ruka told me to do more research before traveling, but that ruins the sense of adventure!"

Rua stopped when he heard a sharp hissing sound right beside his foot. He slowly lowered his eyes until he met the sinister stare of a bright green viper snake. The serpent stuck out its pointed tongue and flashed its venomous teeth. Rua began to sweat as he backed away from the reptile with slow steps.

"I think I've had enough adventure in the Amazon."

About an hour passed as Rua wandered aimlessly through the jungle. Luckily for him, he avoided further dangerous encounters, but his stomach was now reminding him of how long it had been since he'd last eaten. He shook it off and pulled out his map again.

"Hmmm, did I take a right or a left back at that waterfall? Come to think of it, where the heck did I even enter from?!"

As he continued on ahead, he recalled his heart-shaped Crimson Dragon birthmark resonating around a half hour earlier. "Are one of the others fighting? I wonder what happened back there. Guess I'll ask the them about it when I get the chance."

After several more minutes of walking, Rua stumbled into an open hot spring. He looked up ahead and was shocked to see a man a few years younger than him sitting in the hotspring. Seeing the young man was not nearly as surprising as the hoard of wild animals gathered around him. Rua noticed a chimpanzee, a brown bear, and several other mammals and birds.

Rua stood in disbelief, slowly rubbing his eyes repeatedly. Pretending that he imagined the sight, he turned around and re-entered. Rua finally snapped when he realized nothing had changed.

"Who the hell are you?!"

The young man blinked at Rua's question, perking his neck slightly in confusion. He was 18 years old, and he had straight dark blue hair that extended to just under his ears. His eyes were crystal blue, almost seeming to shine in the sunlight poking through the trees. He was wearing nothing but swimming trunks, so his chest was bare. Rua couldn't help but notice he had a rather impressive build for someone his age, as his chest and arm muscles were well toned.

"Is it that unusual to see someone enjoying a hot spring?" the boy asked, raising an eyebrow. His voice sounded innocent and pure.

"Are you a native living in the jungle? Now way are you gonna strip me naked and steal all my money!" Rua narrowed his eyes and raised his Duel Disk. "I'll have you know that I'm strong!" Remembering the previous incident with the leopard, he shook his head. "Oh wait, Dueling probably wouldn't save me in a situation like this." Rua quickly replaced his weapon of choice with his multi-use pocket knife. He struggled to find the blade in the millions of gadgets attached to the object.

"Whoa, calm down, dude! Put the weapon away! I'm just a tourist!"

"Tourist?" Rua lowered his knife. "Isn't this supposed to be a desolate area?"

"Huh? This is a very popular tourist attraction. Didn't you know that?"

Rua turned red in the face. He quickly turned his head away and placed his hands on his hips presumptuously. "O-Of course! I was just testing you!"

"Is that so?" The young man smiled, seeming to believe his excuse.

"_He seems like an idiot," _Rua thought to himself.

"Well, why don't you enjoy the hot spring, too? It's really relaxing." The boy motioned for Rua to come into the water.

Rua flashed him a wary look, eyeing the monkey sitting in the water in front of him.

"Are you worried about this guy? Don't worry! He's A-OK!" He giggled as he formed an 'O" with his index finger and his thumb.

"Uh, not to be rude, but why do you have a monkey with you?"

"He's not just a monkey. He's a chimpanzee!"

"Same difference, right?" Rua placed his hands in the back of his neck indifferently.

The boy's expression changed as he grew more pensive. "No, you completely denied him of his identity! What if someone just pointed at you and said, 'Look at that human over there!'"

Rua shot him a bewildered look. "That's not what I care about. Why are you sitting in a hot spring with a chimpanzee?"

"Oh, that?" His expression softened. "I was walking along, just enjoying the scenery when I saw this chimpanzee lying on the ground with an injured leg. I picked him up and treated him with my emergency kit. I then decided to take him to the hot spring to calm his nerves. The poor thing was scared silly."

"Is that so?" Rua said flatly, looking a bit surprised. Upon further inspection, he saw the chimp's leg was wrapped in bandages and a thin layer of plastic. "What about those animals behind you?" Rua pointed to the bear, the beaver, the mole, and the flock of birds behind him.

The young man just shrugged. "Those guys just followed me. It seems to happen a lot," he said, rubbing his hand over his head.

Rua's jaw dropped, unsure of how to answer that. He wondered to himself just who the boy was.

"Anyway, it's completely safe! Come on in!"

"Completely safe? I just crossed paths with a ton of animals on my way here…" Rua finally gave in, sighing. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"That's the spirit!" The young man flashed Rua a thumbs-up and a toothy grin.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Moments later, Rua had changed into a pair of gold and silver swimming trunks. He tiptoed his way over to the hot spring and slowly stepped into the water. The warmth sent a comforting chill up his leg. "Wow, the water here feels pretty good."<p>

"Doesn't it? I could stay here all day," the boy said, sliding further down into the warm water. He then looked up at Rua with a curious look on his face. "So, what's your name?"

"The name's Rua Heartlily. I'm a bit famous in the Pro Riding Duel League. Perhaps you've heard of me," he responded, pointing to himself arrogantly.

"Rua…? Hmm, that name does ring a bell. Ah! You're the dude who got beaten during the Russian Space Launch Duel Tournament!"

Rua fell into a sudden depression. "Is that all you remember? Surely you remember my good matches."

"Hmm… I do recall you losing in the first round of the African Triathlon Riding Duel Extravaganza. Oh, that's not a good match for you either I suppose."

"Forget it, forget it." Rua rubbed his temples in annoyance, feeling a headache approaching. "Yes, the past couple of years haven't been that good for me as a Duelist. But I was once the undefeated Junior League Riding Duelist in the Western Division! Rua Heartlily!"

"Ah, I remember now!"

"You do?!"

"You're known to have lost against the World King, Jack Atlas, over 200 times in the past ten years!"

Rua sank into the water and began blowing small bubbles. "Why is it people only remember my losing streak?" he gurgled quietly.

"Sorry. I'm sure it'll come back to me. I don't have a very good memory," he said while laughing. "So, Rua Heartlily, what brings you all the way out here?"

"Well, I'm on a vacation right now. I've been getting stressed out due to my losing streak, so I've been doing some soul searching. I decided to travel around the world. During this manly adventure, I just may learn something about myself I never knew!"

The boy clapped his hands, and the chimpanzee mimicked his movements. "Wow, that's pretty impressive."

"So, what's your name?" Rua asked him in return.

"I'm Yusha Takanashi! Nice to meetcha!" The two were shaking hands when the boy suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot I'm not supposed to do that, darn it…" He then peered up at Rua with serious eyes. "Listen up. Forget everything you just heard! My name is Fusionist!"

Rua gawked as Yusha waved his arm around, almost as if he were trying to cast a magical spell.

Yusha groaned at Rua's reaction. He was now waving both of his arms dramatically. "Fusionist."

"…"

"Fusionist."

"I heard you, Yusha!"

Yusha looked shocked, and the chimpanzee mimicked his expression. "He's ignoring me?"

"So, what's your reason for being here, Yusha?"

Yusha sighed and gave in. "Hmm… I know I have an important mission, but I can't remember what it's supposed to be. Am I even in the right place?"

"What do you mean by 'mission'?"

Both Yusha and the monkey shared collective gasps. The both of them began to wave their arms frantically. "Forget you heard anything. I'm here on a vacation. A vacation."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Rua asked, feeling a bit disturbed by Yusha's actions.

"Hmm… You said you were lost, right? I have a pretty good sense of direction. Want me to help you find where you parked your D-Wheel?"

"That'd be great! Thanks!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Aki Izayoi ran frantically through the hallways of the Neo Domino City hospital. She ignored the nurses ordering her to slow down and barged into the room where Jack Atlas laid silently in his bed. Yusei Fudo and Tetsu Ushio were sitting on chairs by his side. They all looked up when they heard Aki enter the room.<p>

"Aki" Yusei called out, looking delighted to see her.

"Is Jack okay?! What in the world happened?!"

Jack looked up at the woman and sighed when he saw her worried expression. "It's nothing. I just suffered a small crash due to malfunction in my D-Wheel. Don't worry about it."

"It is not nothing! You just got done telling me I need to tell you when something happens. I expect the same from you."

Jack scoffed and turned away from her. He loathed having his own words used against him. "I'll explain in more detail later, Izayoi. Let me rest for now. Would you all mind giving me some time to myself for now?"

Aki stared at his back for a moment. She sighed when it became apparent Jack was not answering her.

"Okay, but please explain everything later."

Yusei and Ushio followed Aki out into the hallway. Aki nodded toward Ushio before meeting Yusei's eyes. Yusei returned her gaze, feeling a warm sensation wash over him. Ushio cleared his throat and started walking away from the two. "I'm off to get some coffee. I won't be back for a _long time_, so don't wait up for me." The lieutenant winked at the two before chuckling down the hall.

"Ushio's always got strange ideas," Yusei joked, turning a faint shade of red.

"Seriously…" Aki couldn't help but laugh despite her own blushing face.

"You look great, though, Aki." Yusei smiled warmly as he took another step closer to the woman.

"Don't tease me," Aki said while looking down at her feet. "I'm still pretty beat up, as you can see." The doctor pointed to the bandages wrapped around the top of her head.

"Nonsense. You still look great," Yusei said gently, placing his hand over her head. "Does it still hurt?"

"Slightly," Aki said quietly. "I've been getting severe headaches ever since. I examined myself, so I know I don't have a concussion. "

"Just take it easy, Aki. Don't stress yourself out too much. You're in no shape for that."

Aki narrowed her eyes slightly. "Yusei, you know I'm going to ask you for a full explanation, right? Jack will never get around to telling me what happened. He's too stubborn, despite how much he lectures me."

Yusei sighed, stepping back from the woman. "Then let's at least do this over some coffee."

Aki smiled, nodding to her friend. "But let's make sure we don't go to the same place as Ushio."

"That's for sure."

Jack smiled to himself inside his hospital room as he heard their conversation through the door. Once he heard them leave, he stood up from his bed. He was now looking far more intense as he picked up his Duel Disk lying on the ground. The King began pressing a series of buttons.

"I should be able to access the data of our Duel from the Kaiba Corporation satellite."

Jack's eyes widened when the letters 'NO DATA' appeared on his screen. He tried several times and got the same result.

"What the hell is this?!" Jack slammed his fist against the wall, feeling a wave of pain enter his sore body. "Yukio Kyoji, just who the hell are you…?" Jack recalled Fynn Hartmann and became suspicious of him as well. "There's something seriously wrong with this entire situation."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>On the other side of the city, Yukio Kyoji sat on his D-Wheel in silence. He was being taken against his will to an unknown location. He gritted his teeth as he thought of Jack.<p>

Fynn Hartmann ran faster than any of the other cars on the highway. He caught up with Yukio's D-Wheel and grabbed ahold of the device. Fynn pushed himself so his face was right in Yukio's, so much so that Yukio could smell the scent of alcohol on his breath.

"You have some explaining to do when you get back to the base, sir," Fynn said sarcastically before running off ahead, faster than Yukio's eyes could track.

Yukio scoffed. "This isn't over. Fynn Hartman, you're on my list as well now."

* * *

><p>oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOooooooooooooooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yukio swears revenge against his own organization! And will Rua ever get out of the rain forest?!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 8: "Rua Heartlily, 10 Years Later"**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi<strong>

**Characters Appearing From Anime: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Yeager, Tetsu Ushio**

**Original Characters (OC): Yukio Kyoji (ZeroSaber39), "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri (Halo), "Rom" Raynor Clayfield (Halo), "Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi (Halo), Fynn Hartmann (GoldenUmi)**

**Duel Writing: ZeroSaber39 (Jack vs. Yukio)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance): <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<br>Field Spell  
>If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:<br>• 1: Recover 500 Life Points.  
>• 2: Recover 1000 Life Points.<br>• 3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.  
>• 4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.<br>• 5: Draw 1 card.  
>• 6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.<br>• 7: Draw 2 cards.  
>• 8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.<br>• 9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.  
>• 10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.<br>• 11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.  
>• 12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.<strong>

**Rampaging Rhynos  
>EARTH<br>Level 3  
>Beast-WarriorEffect  
>15001500  
>Once per turn, this card can move to an adjacent unoccupied Monster Card Zone. If this card attacks the monster in its same column, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step.<strong>

**Minoan Centaur  
>EARTH<br>Level 6  
>Beast-WarriorEffect  
>18001000  
>This card cannot be Special Summoned. You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 2 Level 4 Beast-Warrior-Type Normal Monsters from your Deck.<strong>

**Akz, the Pumer**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1000**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 2 Beast-Warrior-Type monsters in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can discard 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your hand to activate 1 of the following effects: • Double this card's ATK until the End Phase. • This card can attack your opponent directly this turn.**

**Manticore of Darkness  
>FIRE<br>Level 6  
>23001000  
>During the End Phase of any turn this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can send 1 Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged Beast-Type Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.<br>Half or Stop (OCG: Half or Nothing)  
>Trap Card<br>Activate only during your opponent's Battle Phase. Your opponent selects 1 of the following effects:  
>● Halve the ATK of all monsters they control until the end of the Battle Phase.<br>● End the Battle Phase.**

**Genetic Warwolf (TCG: Gene-Warped Warwolf)  
>EARTH<br>Level 4  
>Beast-Warrior<br>2000/100**

**God Beast King Barbaros (TCG: Beast King Barbaros)**

**EARTH**

**Level 8**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**3000/1200**

**You can Normal Summon or Set this card without Tributing, but its original ATK will become 1900. You can Tribute 3 monsters to Tribute Summon this card. If you do: Destroy all cards your opponent controls.**

**Explode Wing Dragon (TCG: Exploder Dragonwing)  
>DARK<br>Level 7  
>DragonSynchro/Effect  
>24001600  
>1 Tuner + 1 or more Dragon-Type non-Tuner monsters<br>If this card battles a monster whose ATK is equal to or less than the ATK of this card, you can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without applying damage calculation, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.**

**Battle Fader**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Effect**

**0/0**

**When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect, banish it when it leaves the field.**

**Speed Spell – Overboost**

**Speed Spell**

**Gain 4 Speed Counters. During the End Phase, the number of your Speed Counters becomes 1.**

**Double Protector (TCG: Twin-Shield Defender)**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**700/1600**

**When this card you control is destroyed by battle and sent to your Graveyard, you can halve the current ATK of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, until the End Phase.**

**Trust Guardian**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Fairy/Tuner/Effect**

**0/800**

**This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Level 7 or higher Synchro Monster. Once per turn, that Synchro Monster cannot be destroyed by battle. Each time this effect is applied, that Synchro Monster loses 400 ATK and DEF at the end of the Damage Step.**

**Red Demon's Dragon (TCG: Red Dragon Archfiend)**

**DARK**

**Level 7**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**3000/2000**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. This card must remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.**

**Negate Attack**

**Trap **

**Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.**

**Speed Spell – Speed Energy**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. It gains 200 ATK for each Speed Counter you have until the End Phase.**

**Barrier Resonator**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Tuner/Effect**

**300/800**

**During either player's turn, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to select 1 face-up Tuner monster you control. This turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving it.**

**Creation Resonator**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Tuner/Effect**

**800/600**

**If you control a face-up Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**


	8. Rua Heartlily, 10 Years Later

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 8: "Rua Heartlily, 10 Years Later"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>On his way to reunite with the members of Team 5D's, Jack suddenly found himself under assault from the former Underground Duel King, Yukio Kyoji, who is targeting Jack and Yusei for a personal grudge of his own. As the two Dueled one another, it became clear that Yukio was equal to Jack in strength, his Anti-Special Summoning tactics completely sealing away Jack's Synchro Summons and crippling his deck. Despite being cornered by Yukio and suffering great damage, Jack managed to bypass Yukio's seal and call out his Red Demon's Dragon, clashing against Yukio's Beast King Barbaros with his soul raging! <em>

_Just as Yukio was about to activate a Trap Card of his own, however, Fynn Hartmann from the German Urteil organization suddenly interrupted the match, forcing Yukio on autopilot and leaving the scene altogether. With Yukio gone, Jack is left with a bitter taste from his unsettled match, suddenly collapsing from the damage caused by the EXPAIN System, a strange device that renders real damage in a Duel. With Jack down, Yusei rushes him to the hospital, concerned about his health._

_With events unfolding in Neo Domino City, halfway across the world Rua Heartlily suddenly finds himself lost in the South American Amazon rainforest with a strange fellow and a bunch of animals! _

* * *

><p><strong>-South America-<strong>

* * *

><p>Back in the Amazon rain forest in South America, Rua was now happily standing beside his D-Wheel near the entrance. He laughed and looked up toward Yusha, who returned his smile. "Thanks a lot for your help, Yusha. I'd have probably been wandering around this forest for the rest of my life if not for you!"<p>

Yusha nodded and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "It was great talking with you, Rua. Best of luck with your world tour."

Rua grinned and hopped on his D-Wheel. He then turned back to face his new friend. "You better keep an eye out for me on TV. I'm gonna be big one of these days!"

With that, Rua drove his D-Wheel onto his small motor boat anchored at the shore of the Pacific Ocean. Rua waved to Yusha as he sailed into the far horizon. In South America at this moment, night was approaching and the sun was setting in the far distance.

Yusha and the chimpanzee waved enthusiastically until they couldn't see Rua's motor boat anymore. Yusha suddenly heard his cell phone ring, and he took it out of his pocket. He saw Eirika's icon on the front and happily answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Fusionist, where have you been?! I've been trying to contact you for the past two days! Did you have your phone shut off again?!"_

"Yo, Erin! How's it going?"

"_We're on a mission right now! Address me properly!"_

Yusha sighed, pouting. "Fine, Miss Stingy, I mean Eirika."

Eirika returned the sigh and shook her head. _"At least tell me you've made some progress with your mission."_

Yusha rubbed his head nervously and began to chuckle. "About that… What was the mission again?"

Eirika's face turned as red as a tomato. _"What!? What did you just say!?"_

"Well, I was trying to remember what I had to do. I accidentally dropped my log book with the details of the mission out at sea."

"_This is unbelievable! Where the hell are you right now?!"_

"The Amazon rain forest."

"_A-Amazon?! The Amazon?! How in the world did you end up there?! You were supposed to go to North America! That's in South America!"_

"Don't be so mean, Erin. Everyone takes a wrong turn here and there."

"_Yes, everyone takes a wrong turn when going ten miles from their house! There's not a single person dumb enough to take a wrong turn when country hopping! How the hell did you become a member of Team A.D.'s?!"_

"Hmm… Well, the guys said I was one of the most talented Duelists they had ever seen in the history of the project or something, and it just kind of happened."

"_Don't answer! That was a rhetorical question, you dummy! Tell me you were at least headed to America."_

"Hmmm… If I recall, I spotted an injured dolphin and I jumped off the boat to help it. I got back on the boat and I ended up here." Yusha had a sudden revelation. "Ah! I got on the wrong boat!"

"_Yusha Takanashi, you get your ass to North America this instant! If you don't, I'm gonna pound you into the ground when I see you! You got that?!"_

Yusha whimpered as sudden memories of previous beatings entered his head. "Y-Yes, ma'am! Please don't beat me up again!"

"_Very good. I'm sending you the coordinates now. When you arrive in America, you are to head there immediately. Call me the second you get there, you hear me?"_

"Y-Yes!"

"_Very good." _Eirika's expression changed and she showed him a bright smile. _"You're being very obedient today. Sayonara!"_

Yusha received an email with the data of his mission shortly after Eirika hung up. He viewed the data and sighed heavily to himself. "Guess I gotta get going right away, since I wasted so much time."

Yusha quietly looked up at the Pacific Ocean and the land sitting along the far horizon. He stared for several minutes before he turned back to look at the chimpanzee standing by his feet. The monkey gave him a blank stare in return as it rubbed its hand on its mouth.

Sweat began to pour down Yusha's face as he realized he had no boat. "How am I supposed to get to America?"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait just a minute! Jack's still recovering! You can't just barge in like this!"<p>

Yeager grabbed Seto Kaiba by the arm as the taller man stomped towards Jack's hospital room. Seto glared down at the clown with eyes so intense that Yeager released his grip without meaning to.

"If Jack Atlas is a True Duelist, he won't let such a trivial wound stop him from participating. You approached me about this, if you recall. The tournament will continue as scheduled."

"But…" Yeager realized he did not have the ability to oppose Seto, which depressed him greatly.

Yusei and Aki stepped out into the hallway when they heard the commotion. One day had passed since Jack was hospitalized, and they were visiting him again. Yusei was now wearing a black T-shirt and denim jeans while Aki was wearing shorts and a yellow blouse.

"Seto, what's going on?" Yusei asked.

"I realize your friend has been hospitalized, but I'm afraid I have no choice but to continue as scheduled. I've already made arrangements, so postponing the tournament now will be a great financial loss for me."

"So Yeager told you about the tournament?"

A small smile appeared on Seto's face. "It sounds like a great idea to me. The W.R.G.P. was an extraordinary success for my Kaiba Corporation. I anticipate this to be an even greater success."

Aki curiously watched the two conversing. "Isn't that…the president of the original Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba?"

Seto looked over to the woman and nodded respectfully, to which she returned the gesture.

"I know you as well, Aki Izayoi. Team 5D's has become quite the talk around this city."

Yeager ran over to the group, panting hard from his long dash. "Sorry, Yusei. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen." Seto turned his head away and scoffed.

"And why would you try to stop him, Yeager?" The group turned toward Jack, who now joined them in the hallway. He was wearing a traditional hospital gown and was covered head to toe in needles that were taped to his flesh.

"B-But you're still under examination, Jack! You can't participate in this tournament in your current condition!"

"Shut up, clown! There's no way such a small wound would stop a Duelist from Dueling! I'm already feeling 110%, I'll have you know!"

Jack's doctor stepped out from behind the King, holding a clipboard in his hand. "Yes, but how you feel is irrelevant. We still have no idea what caused you to collapse. You should tread cautiously. "

"Run your little tests, but I'll be participating in this tournament regardless of the outcome."

The doctor frowned and pushed his glasses up onto his chubby nose. "That is not for you to decide."

Yeager sighed and shook his head. "Well, the tournament is scheduled two weeks from now. Hopefully you will be psychically capable by then."

"I told you that I'm psychically capable right now, clown!" Jack glanced up and saw Seto Kaiba glaring.

"You're just the kind of man I thought you were, Jack Atlas. Your record has continued to intrigue me."

Jack's expression did not waver. He stuck out his hand for a shake. "Seto Kaiba, right? Hmph, I guess a man of your caliber would know talent when he sees it."

As the two shook hands, they squeezed as hard as they could. Seto smirked and squeezed even harder. "Consider it an honor that I think so highly of you."

"Oh, I will," Jack said through grunts.

Finally letting go of Jack's hand, Seto turned to Yusei. "By the way, Yusei, there's some others that came along to meet you and your friends."

Yeager's eyes lit up and he cut in. "These two heard about the tournament and quickly hurried over here to meet you. It seems they've taken an interest in you!"

"Who are they?" Yusei asked curiously.

Seto's smirk widened as he looked behind him through the corner of his eyes. "Hmph. Just some people who tagged along."

"Hey, that's a little mean, Kaiba-_san_!" The first man stepped into view wearing a grey jacket over a black T-shirt and white jeans. He had wavy hair that was cut neatly just above his ears. It was varying shades of brown. His eyes were light brown in color, and he had a carefree smile on his face.

The second man, around ten years older than the other, entered behind him. He had spiky hair of unimaginative colors and shapes. His bangs were yellow and shot around in a lightning bolt fashion. His spiky hair was a mixture of red and black, with some streaks of grey on the side. He seemed younger than his actual age and he wore a confident smile on his face.

"That's the self-proclaimed Spirit Detective, Judai Yuki," Yeager explained as he pointed to the brown-haired man.

"Yo, Team 5D's!" Judai saluted toward the group as he chuckled. He then stopped and started counting heads. "Huh? I thought there were six of you."

His companion laughed at Judai's remark. "The others still aren't here yet, Judai-_kun_."

Yeager excitedly pointed toward the spiky head, waving his arms around. "The infamous King of Games and the original Duel King of Duel Monsters, Yugi Mutou!"

Yusei smiled as he saw the familiar faces. "Judai-_san_! Yugi-_san_! Long time no see!"

Judai gave Yusei a puzzled look. "Eh? Have we ever met before?"

A spirit formed by Judai's side. It was a man with long, black hair, slanted eyes that were nearly shut closed, and a pair of glasses. He was the spirit of Judai's deceased teacher, Professor Daitokuji.

"Well, your memory was never one of your strong points, Judai-_kun_."

Beside the teacher formed another Duel Monsters spirit. She looked like a winged demon with purple and black skin. Her name was Yubel. She folded her arms and gave Judai a patronizing stare. "You can say that again."

"Shut up!" Judai shouted at the two invisible spirits. "You're going to scare Kaiba-_san_! He's a total skeptic, so he'll pass out if he sees a couple of spirits like you!" Judai slapped Seto on the back multiple times as he spoke, earning him a dark scowl from the businessman.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

Judai noticed Seto's cold glare and began to sweat. "U-Uh, sorry!"

"Judai-_san_, just who are you talking to?" Yeager raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room.

"I can see them," Aki said, raising her hand.

Jack closed his eyes. "As can I."

"It's because we're Signers," Yusei said, pointing to the dragon-head birthmark on his right arm.

"I can see them too. Kaiba-_kun_'s heart isn't willing to see spirits, so he can't see them," Yugi chuckled lightly.

Aki reached out her arm and touched both Seto and Yeager. Signers have the ability to allow those they touch to see the same supernatural events they do.

Yeager jumped up when he suddenly saw the spirits across the room. "Wh-Whoa! Unbelievable!"

Seto, on the other hand, did not even blink an eye. "I see nothing."

"He's good," Aki said, removing her arm from Seto's shoulder.

"I told you," Yugi said, smiling slyly. "He doesn't want to see those spirits, so he won't see them. The only spirit he ever accepted was my other self."

"Hmph. We didn't come here to discuss your ridiculous occult theories. We came here to discuss the upcoming tournament, right?"

"Yeah, that's true," Yusei said, laughing a bit.

"Then as soon as your little friends gather together, we'll begin our discussion relating to the R.W.F."

Jack suddenly became a bit more interested, turning his head toward Seto. "R.W.F.? What's that stand for?"

"Riding World Future!" Proud of his own naming, Seto released a long, thunderous laugh that startled some elderly patients in the neighboring room.

Jack rubbed his hand over his chin. "Hmmm, it's all right, I guess. Personally, I would have gone for something like King's Fortune Championship."

Judai's eyes lit up and he began to drool. "K.F.C.? That sounds tasty."

"So, Yusei-_kun_, when will your other friends arrive?" Yugi asked.

"Ruka should arrive with Rua shortly. She told me Rua is currently on an expedition around the world. As soon as she can get a hold of him, they'll come together."

"And what about Crow?" Jack asked. "Has anyone had any contact with him?"

"Not for a long time. I wonder where he is right now…"

Yusei looked over and saw Aki fidgeting nervously. "Aki? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. I'm just worried about Crow myself."

Jack shook his head in annoyance. "Honestly, how can he just disappear without contacting us? These ten years sure have made him into one heartless bastard."

"Don't talk about your friends like that," Judai scolded.

"Hmph."

"Jack-_kun_ must be nervous," Yugi said jokingly. "He reminds me a lot of Kaiba-_kun_."

Jack and Seto both looked at Yugi with shocked expressions. "What?!"

Aki silently recalled Crow's previous words to her.

"_Even if Yusei and the rest ask about where we've been, you have to swear not to tell them until we tell them ourselves."_

Aki looked up at her friends with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he'll show up one of these days. And I'm sure he has his reasons for not telling us."

Yusei said nothing in response.

"I don't care," Jack grumbled, raising his fist. "I'll give him a good Atlas Punch the next time I see him."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>One day later, Rua finally reached his destination. He anchored his boat on the shore of a remote island and looked out over the sandy ground. He was now wearing more casual clothing, and he ditched his hiker's boots for his blue sneakers.<p>

"Land ahoy!" Rua grinned as he drove his D-Wheel off of the boat onto the beach. He viewed his surroundings carefully, which was another jungle-like area. Only this one was far different than the Amazon. He saw an old castle in the distance.

"I finally arrived at my final destination! The infamous, legendary Duelist Kingdom! I bet it's full of historical scenery from the days of Yugi Mutou! To think I've got the entire island to myself!"

Rua suddenly noticed a large crowd of people gathered toward the end of the beach. They were lined up at the main gate, where several suited men with sunglasses screened them one by one.

"What the? Am I in the right place?"

Rua heard someone approach him from behind. He turned around sharply and saw an old man with a black cane. He had scraggly grey hair and wore yellow robes. "Didn't ya know, sonny? This here island's a major tourist attraction now."

Rua's eyes lit up as he recognized the old man. "Ah! Old Man Yanagi! What are you doing here?!"

Yanagi chuckled lightly as he lifted his cane. "I'm on a trip around the world! What about you, Sonny?"

"What a coincidence. So am I. But are you sure you can handle it?"

"Please! I'm stronger than I've ever been in my life!" Yanagi placed his hands on his hips and began laughing inappropriately.

"Then do you want to tour this island with me? You seem to know more about it than I do."

"Sure, but are ya sayin' you didn't research the place before you came?"

Rua began to throw a fit. "But it's more adventurous this way!"

"Sonny, you've been watchin' too much television. You should always know everything about a place before ya go there."

Rua rubbed the back of his neck and turned away from the man. "I-Is that so?"

"Okie-dokie," said Yanagi as he placed his hand on his chest. "I guess I'll accompany you for a while. Just follow me!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>A while later, the two arrived in front of the large castle Rua saw from the distance. It appeared to be centuries old, as it was covered in moss and was obviously withered from Mother Nature.<p>

"This here's the Crawford Art Museum," Yanagi explained to Rua.

"Wow, this place is so big!" Rua realized it was several times bigger up close than it appeared in the distance.

"Of course it is. This building was created to hold all of the personal belongings of Pegasus J. Crawford, the creator of Duel Monsters, after he passed away. That man sure had a ton a' stuff!"

Rua nodded. "Well, let's go inside."

Once inside, Rua felt a wave of excitement rush over him. He ran from exhibit to exhibit, placing his hands on the glass. "Wow, you weren't kidding. I don't even know what half of this stuff is!" He then turned to see a statue of a red dragon inside a broken egg shell and a sexy mermaid towering above his head. "I don't even recognize these cards."

"These statues are all of cards from the first generation of Duel Monsters. Most of them aren't played now a days, but they're still quite valuable and respected! If I could only get my hands on 'em…" Yanagi rubbed his hands together mischievously and became lost in thought.

Rua moved away from the statues toward another wall that had a portrait hanging on it. The portrait depicted a tall man with long, white hair. He was wearing an expensive looking red suit and held a wine glass in his hand.

"Who's that guy?"

"That there's Pegasus J. Crawford himself."

The two turned when they heard footsteps from behind them. When they did, Rua was shocked to see a man with long, white hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red suit with a dark red tie. The man was wearing a jolly smile. He reached up his arm and began to wave excitedly. "Hello! It is nice to meet you!"

Rua spun around and looked up at the portrait of Pegasus and then back to the man in front of him.

"Wh-What the?! Are you the ghost of Pegasus?! Are you mad that we're trespassing in your home?!"

"Look closer, Sonny," Yanagi said, tapping his shoulder. "He looks nearly the same, but he's not the same person."

Rua rubbed his eyes after looking at the portrait again. "Who are you?"

The gentleman nodded and bowed respectfully. "Welcome to my art museum. I am the son of Pegasus J. Crawford, Maximillion Crawford."

"Wow, I wasn't aware Pegasus J. Crawford had a son!" Yanagi said excitedly. "You own this museum?"

"Yes, I refurbished Pegasus Castle and made it into this museum. It is true that many of my father's personal belongings are here, but I also use this building to host some of my own art. Please do look around when you get the chance to."

The second man standing beside Maximillion interrupted him. "Save your advertising for later, Maximillion." He was a bit older than Maxmillion, and he had a round-shaped body. His eyes were beady and his short hair was tied into a samura's top knot. He wore a black and grey suit with a red tie. He was a bit chubbier in appearance and had a low-key voice. The chubby man turned toward Rua and Yanagi and smiled gently. "I'd like to have a word with the young man over there."

"Me?" Yanagi pointed to himself as if he were complimented.

"He obviously meant me!" Rua shouted before turning back to face the man politely. "What do you need from me, sir? Who are you?"

Yanagi grabbed Rua by his shoulders and began to shake him. "Rua-_chan_, how can you not know this man's face?! He's the current CEO of Industrial Illusions, the gaming company that created Duel Monsters! Hayato Maeda!"

Rua pushed the old man away from him. "Is that so? So what do you need from me, Maeda-_san_?"

"Your name's Rua Heartlily, isn't it?"

Rua's eyes lit up immediately and he ran over to Hayato. "That's right! I bet you heard about my amazing record! I do autographs too, if you're interested."

"Actually, your sister called here looking for you. Ruka Heartlily, if I remember correctly."

"Ruka called you? What for?"

"She wanted to talk to you about a reunion with Team 5D's, but she couldn't get a hold of you. The strong currents around this island tend to disrupt cell phone signals, so I told her that I would alert you to call her when you arrived."

Rua's smile widened brightly. "Whoa, for real?! A reunion with Team 5D's?!"

Hayato nodded to the young man. "You should call your sister later today. But for now, why don't you and your grandfather accompany the two of us? We have a lot to discuss about the upcoming tournament."

"Grandfather?" Yanagi looked puzzled as he gawked over to Maximillion.

"He obviously meant you, old man!" Maximillion shouted back.

Rua was now lively and animated as he leaped into the air. "A tournament?! For real?! This is just the chance I've been waiting for to improve my record and make a comeback!"

Hayato smiled at Rua's enthusiasm. "Allow us to give you a tour of the island. We can discuss the details along the way."

**BREAK**

Rua and Yanagi followed Maximillion and Hayato to Maximillion's private beach on the opposite side of the castle. Hayato gave Rua a recap of what he was told over the phone as they walked.

"That's all I know for the moment. Yusei Fudo said he will go over the rest of the details when you and Ruka arrive in Neo Domino City."

"Wow, I'm getting pumped up! I wanna Duel right now!"

"In that case," Maximillion said as he turned toward Rua, "I have a proposal for you."

"A proposal?"

"Yes! Why don't you-"

Maximillion's voice was cut off by the sound of a motor coming from right behind him. They spun around toward the ocean and saw Yusha arriving on shallow water not far from the beach. He was standing on a raft built out of tree branches and rope. Attached to the back of the raft was a small motor Yusha connected with a propeller.

"Okay, Abe! Hit the brakes!" Yusha turned to the chimpanzee sitting at the steering wheel. The animal gave Yusha a toothy grin before breaking the lever into two pieces.

"What the heck did you do that for?!"

With no brakes to stop the raft, Yusha and the monkey crashed on shore and ate a mouthful of sand. Luckily for Yusha, his backpack was attached to his back and went along with him instead of falling into the water.

Yanagi's eyes widened in shock. "What in the world?!"

Rua ran over to where Yusha, who plucked his head out of the sand and began coughing violently. "Whoa, Yusha Takanashi?! What are you doing here?!"

"Rua Heartlily, call me Fusionist," Yusha responded between coughs. "And I can ask you what you're doing here."

"This was the next spot on my list," Rua replied with a grin. "Did you follow me because you want my autograph?"

"No, this was where I was supposed to go. I guess it's an amazing coincidence." Yusha pulled himself up and dusted his clothes off. He looked up and saw Hayato smiling over at him. "Dad, what're you doing here?!"

Rua's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Dad? You're the son of Industrial Illusion's CEO? You guys don't look anything alike!"

"Well, I'm his adopted son. It's a long story."

Hayato walked over to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Yusha, I thought I told you to stop doing such reckless things." Hayato then walked over to the remains of Yusha's raft, eyeing it closely. "It's a miracle you made it here on this."

"It couldn't be helped. I didn't have time to wait for the next faerie. You don't know how crazy Erin is!"

"Erin-_chan_? No way, she's an angel!"

"That's what she wants you to think, but she's a monster when she gets mad. If you get on her bad side…" Yusha shivered to himself as he thought of his memories as a child.

"Ahem!"

The four turned to face Maximillion, who was looking a bit annoyed behind them.

"Ah, Maximillion," Yusha said flatly. "I didn't realize you were here."

Maximillion walked toward the group with a confident smile on his face. "Well, you are just in time, Yusha boy. I was just in the middle of offering Rua boy a proposal. Perhaps you would be interested in joining in."

Yusha did not look interested. "Hmm… Maybe."

"So what is it?" Rua asked curiously.

"During the upcoming tournament, we will be using the newly released Final Speed World. I have a hunch that you have not had a chance to try this card out yet."

"Is that so? I had no idea."

"I figured as much. So my proposal is a Duel. This will give you a chance to experience the rules of the tournament, giving you additional time to plan your strategies."

Rua instantly became interested. "That sounds cool! Who's gonna be my opponent? You or Maeda-_san_?"

"How about the two of us?" Hayato said, cutting in. "Let's make it a Tag Team match, Maximillion."

Maximillion seemed unhappy with the proposal. "No, that is quite all right. The boy has no partner, after all."

"Sure he does. Yusha, why don't you join in? You must be itching to Duel after all this time."

"Uh, sorry, Pops. I'm not a big fan of Riding Duels, so I'm gonna have to sit this one out."

Hayato sighed loudly. "What a bummer."

Maximillion's lips curled into a slight smirk. "In that case, I guess I'll be doing this on my own."

"Not so fast! Did you forget I was here?!" The group turned toward Yanagi with bewildered looks on their faces."

Maximillion placed his hand over his forehead, shaking his head. "Surely you jest. Old man, do you even know what a Riding Duel is?"

"Ho-ho, don't underestimate me just because I'm up there in years!" The old man pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. After a few moments, a red and black tattered motorcycle rode out of nowhere, set on autopilot mode. A Duel Disk was tied onto the handles with thick rope. "Count me in on this Riding Duel! I'm all prepared for it!"

Rua eyed the bike with disapproval. "I-Is that supposed to be a D-Wheel? It looks like an old motorcycle with a Duel Disk attached to it."

"That's what a D-Wheel is, isn't it?"

Rua looked away, unable to find an argument. "W-Well, I guess that's true, to an extent…"

"Ridiculous," Maximillion objected. "That machine will barely operate."

Hayato smacked the gentleman's arm lightly. "Don't be such a party pooper, Maximillion. Let him do it."

Maximillion gave an irritated sigh before giving in. "I guess I have no other choice. Very well, this will be a Battle Royale Riding Duel between the four of us. I much prefer Battle Royales to Tag Matches." Saying this, Maximillion shot Hayato a suspicious looking smirk.

Rua giggled and began running toward the area where he parked his D-Wheel at the island's entrance. "Cool! Let me get my D-Wheel and I'll be back here in a bit!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, Rua returned on his silver and blue D-Wheel. He waved to the others excitedly as he parked in front of them. "I'm all set! Let's do this!"<p>

Maximillion nodded. "Good. This match will be conducted using the official Battle Royale rules for Riding Duels. We will be using the same basic rules that will be used during the World Racing Future tournament, though there may be more rules added later. Is everyone ready?"

"I'm all set here," Hayato replied.

Yanagi shuffled his deck eagerly. "This old man's ready to kick some tail end!"

Rua seemed worried as he looked over at the old man. "You sure you can handle this, Old Man Yanagi?

I'm not gonna slow down to help you out."

"I don't need ya too!"

Yanagi's eyes showed that he was set on doing it, so Rua gave in. "Then suit yourself!"

Yusha sat on his raft beside Abe, watching the four Duelists intently. "This oughta be interesting to see."

Beside him, Abe nodded, chirping happily. "What kinda deck did Rua use anyway?"

Hayato started his engine, signaling for the other D-Wheelers to line up behind him. He raised his arm and looked at the other players. "Okay, the challengers will take their turns first!"

On Hayato's signal, the four jetted down the edge of the beach.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!" the four shouted at the same time.

Maximillion slapped his copy of Final Speed World into his Field Spell Zone. The other three followed suit. "The field has now been dominated by Final Speed World!"

Rua drew his starting hand and looked over to Yanagi. "I'm taking the first turn, Old Man Yanagi! I'm gonna use this match as a chance to test-drive my new deck!"

Yusha and the monkey cocked their heads in confusion. "New deck?"

"My turn! Draw!"

**SC: [Rua 1 / Yanagi 1 / Hayato 1 / Maximillion 1]**

**[Rua's LP: 4000]**

"I Normal Summon Genex Undine in Attack Mode!"

A splash was heard from the nearby ocean shore as a triangular-shaped robot emerged and joined Rua on his field. The robot was blue in color and had yellow wires sticking out of its side.

**[Genex Undine: LV3/1200/600]**

Hayato looked a bit surprised as he viewed the Monster. "He's using a Genex Deck, eh? I heard he always used Deformers."

Maximillion's eyes lit up as he saw the creature. "Excellent! I worked hard on the Genex archetype! I haven't gotten a chance to see it in action yet! Don't disappoint me, Rua boy!"

Rua wore a confident smirk as he continued his turn. "I activate Genex Undine's Monster Effect! When it's successfully Normal Summoned, I can send a Water-Attribute Monster from my deck into the Graveyard in order to add Genex Controller from my deck into my hand! I send Gadget Arms from my deck into my Graveyard in order to add Genex Controller to my hand!"

A pair of robotic arms extended from Rua's hand and handed him a card from his deck. Rua grinned as he added the card into his hand.

"I set four cards face-down, ending my turn!"

**[Rua's LP: 4000]**

Rua turned toward Yanagi. "Don't disappoint me, old man."

Yanagi flashed him a thumbs-up. "Don't you worry about a thing, Sonny! This old man can do this! It's my turn! Draw!" As he drew his card, Yanagi almost fell off of his creaky motorcycle, but he managed to keep his balance.

Rua grew worried. "Are you sure that thing's gonna make it?!"

"This is nothin'! Here goes!"

**SC: [Rua 2 / Yanagi 2 / Hayato 2 / Maximillion 2]**

**[Yanagi's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Crystal Skull in Attack Mode!"

A skeleton head made out of pure crystal manifested on Yanagi's field.

**[Crystal Skull: LV1/0/0]**

Yusha looked at the skull curiously. "Isn't that card…?"

"Are you crazy?!" Rua yelled at him. "That card inflicts 1000 points of damage to your Life Points when it's Summoned!"

Yanagi waved his finger. "Don't make such a fuss! I admit I didn't know much a while back, but I've been doin' a lot of studyin' after ol' Yusei Dueled with my deck back in the penitentiary center."

Rua's expression softened a bit. "Really?! Does that mean you've got some kinda secret strategy?"

"Sure do! Keep yer eyes peeled, sonny boy! I activate the Magic Card, Curse Reflection Doll!"

The other three D-Wheelers shared a collective gasp. Yanagi laughed proudly, using his hand to wipe back his hair. "Surprised, aintcha?! You should be! Curse Reflection Doll takes that 1000 damage aimed at me and tosses it right over at ya! Maximillion Crawford, I'm gonna target you!"

Maximillion was far too shocked to notice the beam of light that just collided into his gut. "Is this geezer messing with me?"

**[Maximillion's LP: 4000 - 3000]**

Hayato shook his head, unable to believe what he just witnessed. "Yanagi-_san_, you can't activate Normal Magic Cards during a Riding Duel."

"Oh, my! I totally forgot about that!" Yanagi could barely finish his sentence before his own D-Wheel hybrid zapped him with an electrical shock.

**[Yanagi's LP: 4000 - 2000]**

"Any Duelist activating a Normal Magic Card automatically takes 2000 points of damage as penalty."

Rua buried his face into his hands. "I thought you said you had this under control!"

Yusha casually rubbed his hand through his hair, Abe mimicking his actions beside him. "Maybe I shoulda done this after all."

Yanagi shook off his shock and started laughing again. "Oh well, life's too short to sweat all the little details! Learn from your mistakes, as they say!"

"Do that on your own time, dammit!" Rua snarled at his friend in frustration.

"I set two cards an' end my turn!"

**[Yanagi's LP: 2000]**

Hayato straightened his face as he placed his hand over his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**SC: [Rua 3 / Yanagi 3 / Hayato 3 / Maximillion 3]**

**[Hayato's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Kangaroo Champ in Defense Mode!"

Hayato was joined by a muscular-looking kangaroo wearing boxing gloves and a gold metal. It hopped out onto the field and trashed its punches into the air confidently.

**[Kangaroo Champ: LV4/800/700]**

"Then I set three cards, ending my turn!""

Maximillion narrowed his eyes and entered into his turn. "It is my turn! I draw!"

**SC: [Rua 4 / Yanagi 4 / Hayato 4 / Maximillion 4]**

**[Maximillion's LP: 3000]**

"I Summon Manju God in Attack Mode! When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, I get to add one Ritual Magic Card or Ritual Monster Card from my deck into my hand! Being a Riding Duel, I naturally choose a Monster, unlike that foolish old man!" Maximillion smirked as he added a card from his deck to his hand.

Manju God snarled as it watched its master. It was a hideous creature with countless hands sticking out of its body in every direction possible.

**[Manju God: LV4/1400/1000]**

"You get to find out what it is later on! Look forward to it, kiddies!"

"A Ritual card?" Rua asked sarcastically. "Does anyone even still use those anymore?"

Maximillion laughed in response. "I inherited this deck from my late father. It contains several outdated goodies that are gonna give you quite the shock. Of course, I've made some tweaks for modern day strategy as well. I set three cards face-down and end my turn!"

Yusha watched the match closely, eyeing each of the cards and theorizing what kind of strategies they might use. "None of the players get to attack on their first turns during a Battle Royale. The real excitement starts with Rua's next turn."

"The preparations are all set! Time to show you old dudes what Rua Heartlily can do! My turn! Draw!"

**SC: [Rua 5 / Yanagi 5 / Hayato 5 / Maximillion 5]**

**[Rua's LP: 4000]**

"I activate Speed Spell – Summon Speeder! When I have four or more Speed Counters, I can Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Genex Controller, in Attack Mode!"

As soon as Rua finished speaking, a mechanical creature in the shape of a small cart emerged from his deck.

**[Genex Controller: LV3/1400/1200]**

"This triggers my Trap Card, Cyber Summon Blaster! This card will inflict 300 points of damage to all the opponents of my choice every time a Machine-Type Monster is Special Summoned!"

Both Maximillion and Hayato felt a sharp pain in their stomachs as a bolt of lightning collided into them.

**[Maximillion's LP: 3000 - 2700]**

**[Hayato's LP: 4000 - 3700]**

Maximillion quickly straightened his posture and adjusted his tie. "Despite that, you can't attack with the Monster Special Summoned by Summon Speeder."

Rua flashed the older man a small grin. "Who said anything about attacking with it?"

"What?" Maximillion asked as he raised his brow.

"Trap Card, activate! Riding Rush! When my opponent takes damage from a card effect, I can Special Summon a Tuner Monster from my hand! I Special Summon the second Genex Controller I had in my starting hand!"

**[Genex Controller: LV3/1400/1200]**

**[Maximillion's LP: 2700 - 2400]**

**[Hayato's LP: 3700 - 3400]**

"Then I Normal Summon Real Genex Crusher in Defense Mode!"

Another mechanical object positioned itself on Rua's field, this one looking like a missile launcher.

**[R-Genex Crusher: LV2/800/800]**

"When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, I can add one Level Four or lower Real Genex Monster from my deck to my hand."

Rua quickly dug through his deck and added a card into his hand.

"I then activate my Trap Card, DNA Surgery! As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all face-up Monsters become the type I declare! Naturally, I declare the Machine-Type!"

Hayato leaned forward with his hand on his chest, grunting from the impact. Despite the sting he felt, he had a smile on his face. "Clever."

"I'm not done yet!" Rua stopped to glance over the data on his D-Wheel for Final Speed World. When he saw one of the effects, he couldn't hold back his grin. "I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing three Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Genex Worker in Attack Mode!"

Rua's arsenal was now complete as the fifth member, a mustard yellow and black tank, rolled out to the front line. It pointed its canon right toward its enemies.

**[Genex Worker: LV3/1200/1200]**

**[Rua's SC: 5 - 2]**

"Shit!" Maximillion screamed dramatically.

"Cyber Summon Blaster activates yet again!" Rua raised his arm triumphantly as his card nailed his opponents in the stomach one more time.

**[Maximillion's LP: 2400 - 2100]**

**[Hayato's LP: 3400 - 3100]**

Yusha's smiled widened as he watched the match unfold. "Wow, that's a pretty neat combo! He's using his Trap to deal damage left and right!"

Rua's eyes flared up as he continued his assault. "There's more where that came from! I'm Tuning my Level Three Genex Controller with my Level Three Genex Undine!"

**(3+3=6)**

Hayato's eyes widened. "A Synchro Summon!"

"Raise the tide and drown my enemies, emblem of the serene ocean! Synchro Summon! Submerge, Hydro Genex! "

A tidal wave slammed down on the field, wetting all the players in the process. When the water resided, a blue-skinned warrior with navy blue metallic wings stood proudly in front of Rua's D-Wheel. It lashed its orb-shaped staff around its shiny body lavishly.

**[Hydro Genex: LV6/2300/1800]**

Maximillion's eyes now shined like stars as he admired his own work. "Fantastic! My card looks great!"

"Then I'll show you one more! I'm Tuning my second Level Three Genex Controller with my Level Three Genex Worker!"

**(3+3=6)**

"Extend your arm toward the enemy, emblem of war! Synchro Summon! Target, Genex Ally Triarm!"

A negative light engulfed Rua's field. A cybernetic warrior emerged from the light, clad in black armor. It had a shotgun attached to its arm.

**[Genex Ally Triarm: LV6/2400/1600]**

Hayato looked impressed as he rubbed his chubby hand under his double chin. "Two Synchro Summons in your second turn. I must say that I'm impressed."

"And let me remind you that a Synchro Summon is also a Special Summon! Cyber Summon Blaster deals 600 points of damage to the both of you!"

**[Maximillion's LP: 2100 - 1500]**

**[Hayato's LP: 3100 - 2500]**

"Battle! I use Hydro Genex to attack Manju God! Tidal Bullets!"

Hydro Genex raised its orb-shaped staff. The orb glowed and a stream of water shaped like a blade emerged from within it. The mechanical being used its arm to launch the stream of water toward the many-armed fiend. The water broke into smaller pieces that were shaped like bullets.

Maximillion's lips curled into a twisted smirk. "You were clever there, but please do not underestimate us more experienced Duelists! Trap Card, open! Draining Shield!"

"A Trap?!"

"Draining Shield activates when the opponent's Monster attacks! It negates the attack and increases my Life Points by the Attack Power of the attacking Monster!"

"Seriously?!"

"Sorry, Rua boy, but I'll be taking those 2300 Attack Points!"

The water bullets collided with an invisible force field of yellow energy. The energy entered into Maximillion's body. The man gave a fruity sounding laugh while extending both of his arms.

**[Maximillion's LP: 1500 - 3800]**

On the side line, Abe the chimpanzee looked confused by Yusha's sudden change in demeanor. He was watching Rua carefully with a serious look on his face. "Rua, you're a very talented Duelist. But you have one major weakness…"

Rua became increasingly impatient. "Dammit! Then I'll use Genex Ally Triarm to attack Manju God again! Assault Sniper!"

Unable to stop the second attack, Maximillion tightened up as he felt the impact. His thousand-armed beast was eradicated as a laser beam struck it head-on. Maximillion grunted, using his forearm to shield his eyes.

**[Maximillion's LP: 3800 - 2800]**

**[Maximillion's SC: 5 - 4]**

Yusha lowered his brow. "Rua gets too heated up and rushes into battle without thinking, giving the opponent room to squeeze through his defenses."

Rua, oblivious to Yusha's commentary, wore a confident smirk. "Turn end!"

Yanagi had remained quiet the entire time. When he saw Rua end his turn, he finally spoke up. "Guess it's my turn again! I draw!"

**SC: [Rua 3 / Yanagi 6 / Hayato 6 / Maximillion 5]**

**[Yanagi's LP: 2000]**

Yanagi examined the field closely, looking increasingly worried. "Oh, fiddlesticks. I went and put my Monster in Attack Mode before, I got so excited. I switch Crystal Skull into Defense Mode! Then I Summon Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja in Attack Mode!"

Yanagi was joined by a blue-haired warrior wielding a yellow club. The ninja wore bright red and yellow colored robes.

**[Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja: LV4/1500/1000]**

Rua's smile widened. "Way to go, old man! I guess you do have some fight in you after all!"

"Don't you be underestimatin' me, whippersnappers! I enter the Battle Phase! Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja attacks Kangaroo Champ! Slash of the Great Warrior!"

The ninja's club transformed into a sword. It the sword used to slice Hayato's kangaroo in half, gold metal and all.

"Yes! I've got the pride of a stealthy ninja!" Yanagi made random signs with his hands as he spoke. To his shock, however, his ninja suddenly grunted and fell onto his knees.

"Huh? What happened?"

Hayato's expression remained flat as he explained. "A Monster that battles with Kangaroo Champ is switched into Defense Mode after Damage Calculation."

"Well, color me shocked! Guess I'm just gonna have to end my turn!"

Hayato nodded as he drew his card. "My turn! Draw!"

**SC: [Rua 4 / Yanagi 7 / Hayato 7 / Maximillion 6]**

**[Hayato's LP: 2500]**

"I activate Speed Spell – Speed Fusion! When I have four or more Speed Counters, I can send Fusion Material from my hand to the Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon from my Extra Deck!"

Rua gasped, covering his mouth. "A fusion?!"

Yusha made a pout face and he folded his arms. "That's why I don't like Riding Duels! Who has time to wait until they got four Speed Counters to Fusion Summon? Right, Abe?"

Abe, unsure of what was going on, scratched his head. He picked a flee out of his fur and began chewing on it.

Hayato inserted his cards into the Graveyard slot as he reached the corner of the beach. He turned around and headed back into the opposite direction, the others following right behind.

"I send Big Koala and Death Kangaroo to the Graveyard so I can Fusion Summon Master of Oz in Attack Mode!"

Rua's eyes bulged when he saw a green-furred kangaroo four times bigger than the other Monsters standing firmly in front of Hayato. In addition to the scar above its eye, it also had a swirly mustache, a purple vest, and large boxing gloves.

**[Master of Oz: LV9/4200/3700]**

Yanagi nearly defecated in his pants. "Whoa, that's one big koala bear! Color me scared!"

Rua shared the old man's expression. "4200 Attack Points?! Are you kidding me?! But thanks to DNA Surgery, your Master of Oz is also a Machine-Type! That means you take another 300 points of damage!"

**[Hayato's LP: 2500 - 2200]**

**[Maximillion's LP: 2800 - 2500]**

Hayato grunted from the impact, though he was well aware it would happen.

"Allow me to explain!" Yusha offered, raising his hand. "DNA Surgery affects all face-up Monsters on the field, so even your opponent's Monsters will turn into the type you declared: Machines! Your Cyber Summon Blaster inflicts 300 points of damage to your opponent every time a Machine-Type Monster is Special Summoned on either side of the field. That includes your opponent's field as well."

Abe chirped widely as he clapped his feet together.

"Thanks for the commentary, peanut gallery," Rua said flatly.

"In a Battle Royale," Hayato said, "you can control which players are affected by your card effects. You can either treat the other players as your enemy or team up. In this case, since you've chosen to team up with Yanagi, allow me to do the same with Maximillion."

Maximillion cringed at the thought. "Don't make me sick, Hayato!"

Hayato smirked a bit. "I'm not done teaching you yet, Rua! Class is still in session! I use Master of Oz to attack your Hydro Genex!"

"I may not be the smartest, but I know how to protect myself! I activate the Trap Card, Cyber Repairer! This card protects all Machine-Type Monsters I control from being destroyed in battle!"

"But you still take the damage! Ayers Rocky!"

Oz's strike shattered Hydro Genex into a puddle of water on the sandy beach ground. Cyber Repairer began to glow as a set of tools appeared around the puddle. After a few minutes of work, the tools vanished and Hydro Genex looked good as new. Rua, on the other hand, had seen better days.

**[Rua's LP: 4000 - 2100]**

**[Rua's SP: 4 - 2]**

Despite the pain, Rua forced a smile. "That was nothing! Cyber Repairer lets you draw one card, so let's go!"

Hayato nodded and drew his card. "I set the card I just drew and end my turn!"

Maximillion grinned as he entered into his turn. "It is my turn! I draw!"

**SC: [Rua 3 / Yanagi 8 / Hayato 8 / Maximillion 7]**

**[Maximillion's LP: 2500]**

After Maximillion looked at the card he drew, he began laughing loudly.

Rua raised an eyebrow. "What the hell's so funny, old man?"

"He's lost it!" Yanagi cried.

The gentleman ceased his laughter, but still wore a creepy grin. "Tell me something, kid. Do you like cartoons?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I take that as a no, then."

"I never said I didn't old man!"

"Well, I absolutely _love_ cartoons! My absolute favorite was a show called Funny Rabbit. It was a cartoon my father also enjoyed frequently."

"We're in the middle of a Duel here. What's your point?"

"Haven't you ever dreamed of being in a world of cartoons? That was the dream my father had, and he made it a reality! Allow me to re-introduce you to a world that has been forgotten over the years due to lack of support until now! Trap Card, activate! Toon Universe!"

Maximillion chuckled as a card flipped up on his field.

"When did you make that card?" Hayato looked surprised by what he saw.

"Consider this my newest creation, Hayato! I was saving it for the tournament, but I guess I changed my mind! I'll give you a little sneak peak of its awesome power!"

Yanagi narrowed his eyes as the name stirred up his memories. "Toon? You don't mean…!"

"Yes! You are old enough to remember the original Toon archetype created by my father, yes? I have revived the old archetype with a new series of cards mixed with the originals! Allow me to demonstrate with my Trap Card invented for Riding Duels! As long as Toon Universe is face-up on the field, its name is treated as 'Toon World'. This fulfills the requirements of my Toon Monsters and allows me to Summon them!"

Yusha's eyes lit up as he watched from the side. "Wow, this is getting pretty cool!" Abe left Yusha's side and stood closer to the track, clapping his hands wildly.

"I Summon Toon Cannon Soldier in Attack Mode!"

A goofy-looking purple midget with a small cannon sticking out of its back hopped in front of

Maximillion's D-Wheel. It wore an expression that suggested it was not the brightest bulb in the box.

**[Toon Cannon Soldier: LV4/1400/1300]**

Rua couldn't hold back his laughter at the sight of the creature. "Whoa, that thing looks really stupid!"

Maximillion looked rather unpleased by the young man's comment. "You will come to regret ever mocking a Toon Monster! I activate the effect of Toon Universe! It increases the Attack Power of all my Toon Monsters by 300 points for each Toon Monster I have on my field! Then, by discarding the original Toon World from my hand, I can double its effect, increasing their Attack Points by 600 per Monster instead!" Maximillion discarded the Normal Magic Card 'Toon World' from his hand.

**[Toon Cannon Soldier's ATK: 1400 - 2000]**

"I use Toon Cannon Soldier to attack Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja! Incredible Dashing Good Looking Cannon Laser Beam Strike of Doom!"

"Why is its attack name so long?!" Rua shouted with an impatient look on his face.

Yanagi snickered at the gentleman's attempt. "I'm gonna send you to time out, you youngin'! I activate the Trap Card, Totem Pole! When my opponent declares an attack, I can negate it!"

Maximillion gasped as the laser beam collided with a large Indian pole. "Oh no!" Pegasus began to sob into his open hands, but his sobs quickly turned to snickers. He then lifted his head, which now had a goofy grin plastered on it. "A joke! It was a joke! Did you really think you could escape from a Toon Monster so easily?"

Toon Cannon Soldier suddenly stretched its body all the way behind Yanagi's D-Wheel. It then shot the laser beam right into his back.

"What?!"

"I activated a Trap Card made especially for Toon Monsters! Toon Revenge! When a Toon Monster attacks and the target still remains on the field, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the Toon Monster's Attack Power!" Maximillion waved a finger around mockingly. "Repent for your insolence, old man! Game over!" He laughed as he turned his thumb upside down.

Yanagi looked over to Rua with his arms outstretched dramatically. "Sonny… Avenge my death…!"

**[Yanagi's LP: 2000 - 0]**

Rua slapped his hand against his forehead. "I guess this is what they call putting your foot in your mouth!"

"If you're gonna say that, Sonny, it would be 'You reap what you se-' Gobah!" Yanagi felt a surge of Solid Vision pressure enter his body. "Life is too short!" Yanagi's D-Wheel slowly stopped as the others continued past him. He raised his arms and fell onto the sandy beach.

"Yeah, yeah," Rua grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Yusha shook his head as he watched the old man roll around on the ground. "Sheesh, overdramatic much?" Abe ran over to Yanagi and patted his face. It then pulled his limp body off of the track.

Looking pleased with his work, Maximillion entered his End Phase. "I set a card and end my turn!"

Rua shook his head, looking irritated. "Darn, now I gotta beat the both of them by myself. It's a good thing I'm as good as I am. My turn! Draw!"

**SC: [Rua 4 / Hayato 9 / Maximillion 8]**

**[Rua's LP: 2100]**

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my hand and discard one." Rua eyed his cards carefully before placing first card he drew into the Graveyard. "I Summon Genex Turbine in Attack Mode!"

Another machine appeared on Rua's field, this one green in color and in the shape of a submarine.

**[Genex Turbine: LV4/1400/1300]**

"As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all my Genex Monsters gain 400 Attack Points!"

**[Hydro Genex's ATK: 2300 - 2700]**

**[Genex Ally Triarm's ATK: 2400 - 2800]**

**[Genex Turbine's ATK: 1400 - 1800]**

"Oh no you don't!" Maximillion cut in. "Trap, activate! Toon Briefcase!"

"Say what?!" Rua stopped when he saw the cartoony-looking suitcase with buggy eyes staring back at him. "Wait, what does that do?"

"This Trap activates when my opponent Normal Summons a Monster while I have a Toon World on the field! Since Toon Universe is treated as Toon World, I can activate this card! It sends the Monster you just Summoned back into your deck!"

"Shit…!" Rua glanced over to Yanagi's vacant field where there was still face-down cards remaining. "I don't know what he left, but here goes! I activate Old Man Yanagi's face-down card!"

"You'll what?!"

"According to Battle Royale rules," Hayato explained, "a player can choose to leave his cards behind for another player if he so desires. In this case, Yanagi viewed Rua as a partner more than an enemy. I feel the same about Maximillion." Hayato shot the older man a friendly smile.

"What?!" Maximillion returned Hayato's gaze, though his was far darker.

Yusha blinked as he watched Maximillion thrashing about. "Why is he mad? It makes no sense."

Maximillion and Hayato turned their attention to Yanagi's field, where a Trap Card revealed itself. It was called Xing Zhen Hu.

Rua began to smile when he read the title. "Ah, I know that card! I can use it to select Toon Universe and Toon Briefcase, negating their effects!"

"No, no, no! Stop! Stop, stop!" Maximillion wagged his pinky finger shrewdly.

Rua's smile vanished. "Huh? What?"

"Xing Zhen Hu can only be activated by selecting two set Magic or Trap Cards on the field. It in turn prevents those cards from being activated. My two Traps are already face-up on the field, so you cannot negate them!"

"You're kidding me!"

"Sorry! Say bye-bye to your Monster!" Pegasus said sarcastically as he waved mockingly.

"Damn, well in that case, I'll target Maeda-_san_'s two face-downs toward his left!"

Two cards on Hayato's field began to turn grey. When the second one was hit, it began to glow.

"Huh? What the?"

Hayato began to smirk as his card lifted up. It was a Speed Spell Card. "I'm glad I set this card in the middle. You've just activated my face-down card, Speed Spell – Chain Strike!"

"What?! Wait, what does that thing do? Never heard of it."

"Speed Spell – Chain Strike can only be activated as a Chain Link 2 or higher. In other words, it can only be activated in response to the effect of another card effect that targets it. It automatically inflicts 400 points of damage to an opponent of my selection for each link used in this chain. I've used two Chain Links, so you take 800 points of damage!"

"But that card should be frozen first by Yanagi's Trap! You can't!"

"Sorry, but a chain resolves in the opposite order of activation. In other words, my Speed Spell activates before your Trap can freeze it. All I need to do is remove two Speed Counters and I can activate this effect."

Rua was struck by a spiked chain that shot from Hayato's card. He grunted and cluthced his chest.

**(Hayato's SC: 9 - 7)**

**[Rua's LP: 2100 - 1300]**

"In addition," Maximillion continued, "Toon Briefcase sends your Genex Turbine back to your deck! Your Monsters' Attack Points return to their original values."

**[Hydro Genex's ATK: 2700 - 2300]**

**[Genex Ally Triarm's ATK: 2800 - 2400]**

Rua shook off his minor pain and eyed the effect text written on Genex Ally Triarm: _This card's effects depend on the Attribute(s) of its non-Tuner Synchro Material Monsters. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to activate one of its effects._

Rua had the option of discarding a card to activate one of three effects. Unfortunately for him, however, the Dark Synchro Material matched the required Wind, Dark requirement, but the effect only allowed him to destroy a Light Attribute Monster. It would not help him in the current situation. In short, the effect was useless to him. _"In that case," _the young man thought, eyeing Maximillion's field.

"Your Monster's defenseless! You're mine!"

Maximillion's lips curled up into a devious smirk. "Children are so dense!"

"I use Hydro Genex to attack Toon Cannon Soldier! Tidal Bullets!"

"Oh no!" Maximillion placed both of his hands over his dropped jaw in shock.

Rua's eyes widened when Toon Cannon Soldier's body stretched out of the attack's reach. "What?! What happened?!"

Maximillion's grin returned as he chided the man. "Didn't you know the special effect Toons are most known for? A Toon Monster can only be destroyed by another Toon Monster! In other words, your Monsters can't even touch it!"

"A-Are you kidding me?! That's not fair!"

"All is fair in love, war, politics, and Duel Monsters, Rua boy!" Maximillion giggled at his own joke.

"So my attack failed?" Rua gritted his teeth and punched the side of his D-Wheel.

"Don't be so depressed, child. Truthfully, that was a clever analysis any intelligent Duelist would have made, given the situation from their perspective. Seeing that there was no cards face-down on my field, you intended to use Hydro Genex to destroy my last line of defense. Using Hydro Genex's effect, you were planning to gain Toon Cannon Soldier's Attack Power of 2000 as your Life Points. You were then going to attack me directly with Genex Ally Triarm, bringing my Life Points to zero. Immediately after, you were hoping to use Yanagi's Totem Pole to protect yourself during Hayato's turn. It was clever, but also naïve. You children don't stand a chance against us experienced adults!"

"…"

"However, I will give you a tiny glimmer of hope. While my Monster is not destroyed in battle, I do still take the 300 point difference in Attack Power as damage."

**[Maximillion's LP: 2500 - 2200]**

"However, because Toon Cannon Soldier was not destroyed, I am afraid that you will be unable to activate the effect of Hydro Genex to gain Life Points."

Rua narrowed his eyes. "In that case, it's not a pointless battle! I use Genex Ally Triarm to attack Toon Cannon Soldier once again! Assault Sniper!"

The same scene replayed itself as the attack was avoided. Maximillion simply adjusted his hair that was blown back from the wind pressure. "Hmph. Getting desperate, aren't we boy?"

**[Maximillion's LP: 2200 - 1800]**

"I activate the effects of Final Speed World! I remove all four of my Speed Counters to increase my Life Points by 2000 points, using the second effect twice!"

**[Rua's LP: 1300 - 3300]**

**[Rua's SC: 4 - 0]**

Rua's D-Wheel came to a sharp stop. The sandy beach ground prevented him from crashing, though he realized Final Speed World increased the risk greatly.

Yusha watched Rua closely, smiling softly to himself. "At least he's got guts."

"Turn end!"

Hayato smiled as well. "My turn! Draw!"

**SC: [Rua 1 / Hayato 8 / Maximillion 9]**

**[Hayato's LP: 2200]**

"I activate the effects of Final Speed World. Removing five of my Speed Counters, I can draw a card from my deck!" Hayato's speed fell as he drew his card.

**[Hayato's SC: 8 - 3]**

"I then remove my final three Speed Counters to Special Summon Death Kangaroo in Attack Mode!" Hayato's D-Wheel released two side engines that helped him slow down safely.

**[Hayato's SC: 3 - 0]**

**[Hayato's LP: 2200 - 1900]**

**[Maximillion's LP: 1800 - 1500]**

At the same time, a smaller kangaroo appeared in front of Master of Oz. It was skinnier, but it shared a similar appearance to the Fusion Monster. It was, after all, one of its Fusion Materials. Hayato kept three copies of the card in his deck.

**[Death Kangaroo: LV4/1500/1700]**

"I then Normal Summon Gyaku-Gire Panda in Attack Mode!"

A ferocious-looking panda bear snarled at Rua. It ran ahead of the other Monsters on Hayato's field.

**[Gyaku-Gire Panda: LV3/800/1600]**

"I use this moment to activate my Trap Card, Reversal World!"

"Reversal… World?" Rua's head began to spin as his entire world was literally turned upside down. His Monsters and cards were now upside down above his head. He quickly noticed the ocean was where the sky should have been, and vice-versa. Maximillion scoffed as the same happened to him.

Rua began to sweat as he looked around him, obviously in a state of confusion. "What the heck is going on?"

"As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all face-up Effect Monsters switch their Attack and Defense Points."

Rua gasped as the weight of Hayato's words nearly crushed him into the sandy ground. "That means…!"

**[Master of Oz: 3700/4200]**

**[Death Kangaroo: 1700/1500]**

**[Gyaku-Gire Panda: 1600/800]**

**[Hydro Genex: 1800/2300]**

**[Genex Ally Triarm: 1600/2400]**

**[Toon Cannon Soldier: 1300/2000]**

"I activate the effect of Gyaku-Gire Panda! It gains 500 Attack Points for each Monster my opponent has on the field! This is a Battle Royale, so every other player on the field is treated as an opponent, regardless of whether I am working with them or not! Rua, you have two Monsters on your side of the field. Maximillion has one. That's three in total, or 1500 additional points for my panda!"

**[Gyaku-Gire Panda's ATK: 1600 - 3100]**

Maximillion turned his head away in disgust. "Hmph, you owe me for this, Hayato."

Hayato nodded to the man before turning back to Rua. "Gyaku-Gire Panda, attack Hydro Genex! Panda Pummel!"

"I activate the effect of Old Man Yanagi's Totem Pole once again!" The attack was blocked by the Indian pole, though Hayato already knew it was coming. Rua wiped sweat from his forehead, feeling the pressure of Hayato's overwhelming strength.

Yanagi called over to Rua from the other side of the beach. "That's right, Sonny! I'ma protect ya, boy!"

"I'm not done!" Hayato continued. "Death Kangaroo, attack Genex Ally Triarm! Kangaroo Boxing!"

"I use Totem Pole to block the attack!" In this attack, the totem pole was shattered into several pieces.

"But you can't use it to block my final attack! Master of Oz, attack Hydro Genex! Ayers Rocky!"

The Monster's giant fist smashed Hydro into a puddle of water. Unlike before, it did not recover and was evaporated by the sun.

**[Rua's LP: 3300 - 1900]**

"I end my turn."

Maximillion chuckled lightly, offering Rua a merciful look. "You can't do much in your current situation, Rua boy. Why don't you surrender?"

Rua, despite his situation, forced a smirk in return. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Sorry, but I'm not the kind of person who would surrender just because the situation looks bad for me."

Maximillion's smile faded and he closed his eyes. He sighed loudly before opening them again. "You've got a lot of heart, at least. However, heart means nothing in the eyes of reality. I will show you! It is my turn! I draw!"

**SC: [Rua 2 / Hayato 1 / Maximillion 10]**

**[Maximillion's LP: 1500]**

Maximillion looked at his card and began to grin. "I activate Speed Spell –Advanced Ritual Art! By removing four Speed Counters, I can select one Ritual Monster in my hand and send Normal Monsters from my deck to the Graveyard whose total levels equal the level of the Ritual Monster. I can then Ritual Summon that Ritual Monster from my hand!"

**[Maximillion's SC: 10 - 6]**

Maximillion showed Rua a Normal Monster called Thousand-Eyes Idol, which he sent to his Graveyard.

"The card I've selected is Sacrifice!"

"That's the card you added to your hand before?!"

"I send the Level One Thousand Eyes Idol from my deck to my Graveyard! Now commencing the Black Illusion Ritual!"

Maximillion's hair blew up as the field was submerged in a black-blue light. Rua and the others present all looked around in awe at the spectacle occurring around them.

"I Ritual Summon Sacrifice in Attack Mode! Ritual Summoning is also an act of Special Summoning, so prepare to feel the effect of your own Trap Card! Sacrifice becomes a Machine-Type and DNA Surgery gives me a wee little bite, not that it makes much of a difference."

**[Maximillion's LP: 1500 - 1200]**

**[Hayato's LP: 1900 - 1600]**

Rua gasped when he saw an ugly creature emerge from the black flames. It had thick bone covering its green-colored skin. Its head stretched outward thanks to its veiny neck, and its face consisted of the Egyptian Wadjet symbol.

"What in the world is that? I've never seen it before," Rua said. He then noticed its stats.

**[Sacrifice: LV1/0/0]**

"But it's got zero Attack Points."

"Watch closely, my boy!" Maximillion said, laughing. "I activate Sacrifice's Special Ability! Absorption Force!"

Sacrifice's back unfolded to reveal a pair of boney wings. It flapped the wings, releasing a vacuum force that sucked Genex Ally Triarm right into its mouth. After being swallowed, the machine emerged, now trapped within the Monster's wings.

"What?! My Monster was absorbed?!"

"That's right! This was one of the first cards my father created. Seeing how powerful it is, it's no wonder reproduction of the card has ceased. As you can see, it can absorb one of my opponent's Monsters per turn. It has zero Attack Points because it instead steals the stats of its enemies!"

**[Sacrifice – 2400/1600]**

"Shit, this is really bad…"

"Let the fun begin! I release my Toon Cannon Soldier in order to Advance Summon Toon Black Magician Girl!"

A cute, petite girl in blue and pink skimpy clothing giggled above Maximillion's head. She waved her pink wand around adorably.

**[Toon Black Magician Girl: LV6/2000/1700]**

"Prepare to be attacked by your own precious Monster alongside this adorable, cute little girl!"

Toon Black Magician Girl winked at Rua and blew him a kiss.

Maximillion gave a light chuckle as he eyed the young man closely. "Any last words, Rua boy?"

Rua slowly lifted his head so his eyes met his opponent's. He forced a smile and spread both of his arms out in front of him. "A Duelist has no regrets."

Maximillion offered him an accepting grin. "Well said. Toon Black Magician Girl, attack Real Genex Crusher!"

**[R-Genex Crusher: 800 DEF]**

"Pink Burning!"

Rua cringed as a ball of pink energy crashed into his last line of defense, leaving him wide open.

"Sacrifice, use Rua's Monster as your means to attack him directly! Millennium Assault Sniper!"

Rua closed his eyes as the final attack crashed into his body and his D-Wheel.

**[Rua's LP: 1900 - 0]**

**[Rua's SC: 2 - 0]**

Rua's D-Wheel spewed white smoke as he slowly came to a stop. He quietly stepped off onto the beach, not making eye contact with any of the others.

Maximillion drove up right beside him and looked down at him. "You were good, boy. But I'm afraid you still have a long way to go."

"But isn't this good?" Hayato said, now off his D-Wheel. "Now you know the effects of Final Speed World. Take the card with you and work out your strategies."

"Thanks…" Rua was now quiet, and he did not look up at the older man.

Yanagi walked up to the sulking young man and patted his shoulder gently. "Cheer up, Sonny! You did a great job out there!"

Rua looked up when he saw Yusha approaching him with a serious look on his face. "Rua, I have to ask you a question. Why did you stop using your Deformer Deck?"

Without answering, Rua turned his head away stubbornly. "What, so you remembered my other Duels now?"

"To be honest, I lied," Yusha said, smiling cautiously. "I remembered while traveling to this island. I've just been curious about you, so I wanted to watch you Duel first."

"You shouldn't have lied," Rua grumbled, obviously annoyed. "I stopped using my Deformers because all of my opponents kept predicting my moves. Some of them even told me that after the match. That I was too predictable."

"But Deformers are what you're known for, right? You shouldn't just throw them away."

Rua shot the boy an irritated glance. "I would never! I still have my old deck in here!" With that said, he pulled out his old deck from his Side Deck pouch.

"This is just a suggestion, but why don't you try combining the two?"

Rua's expression softened. He now looked confused. "Huh? You mean use the Genex and the Deformers together?"

Yusha nodded, smiling. "It's not unheard of for a Duelist to use two or more archetypes in a single deck. It's all a matter of how you balance the two out."

Rua hesitated for a moment before he finally offered Yusha an appreciative smile. "I see. Thanks for the advice. I'll give it a try. By the way, are you a Duelist too? You know an awful lot for a mere fan."

"Huh? Well, yeah."

"Say, what kind of deck do you use, Yusha?"

"What kind of deck? Well…" Yusha caught Hayato shaking his head behind Rua and quickly caught himself. Rua tilted his head in confusion as Yusha began to stutter.

Hayato walked up and tapped Rua's shoulders, drawing his attention toward him. "Rua, why don't you call your sister before she gets worried about you?"

"Oh, snap! I forgot! I'll be right back!"

Hayato smiled to himself as the young man ran off the beach with his video phone in hand.

A few moments later, Rua was staring into the annoyed eyes of his twin sister, Ruka Heartlily, through his phone's screen.

"_Rua, what on earth took you so long?"_

Rua laughed apologetically as he rubbed his hand through his hair. "Sorry, some things came up."

Sighing, Ruka changed the subject. _"Anyway, I have some important stuff to tell you, so pay attention."_

"If it's about the tournament, I already know," Rua said, grinning.

"_You do? How did you find out about it so fast?"_

"Hayato Maeda-_san_ told me about it. You know, the CEO of Industrial Illusions you called."

"_I see. Listen, we've got a lot of stuff to discuss when we get to Neo Domino City. You're still in the Duelist Kingdom, right? I'll pick you up."_

"No you won't," Rua said in protest.

"_Huh?"_

"What kind of brother would I be if I had my little sister travel across the globe to pick me up? I'll come meet you in Germany. We can leave together from there."

"_I'm not a little girl anymore, you know," _Ruka said, pouting.

"No excuses. I'm coming, so send me over your address!"

Ruka sighed and smiled at her brother. _"Okay, then I'll be expecting you. Don't be late, okay?"_

"Of course not, sis." Ruka hung up and Rua received her address through email seconds after.

Rua returned to the beach where the others were waiting for him. "It's been a pleasure, guys, but I gotta go pick my little sis up and head back home," he said, bowing his head politely. "Maeda-_san_, Crawford-_san_, thank you for taking the time to Duel with me today. It was very educational. "

Maximillion just smiled without saying anything.

Hayato did the same as he bowed back. "Take care. We'll meet again during the R.W.F."

Yusha shook hands with Rua, smiling at his new friend. "Take care, Rua. I hope you're able to create a fantastic deck to use during the tournament."

"I really appreciate your help, Yusha. Hey, do you wanna exchange numbers with me?"

Yusha seemed to hesitate momentarily, seeing Hayato shake his head. He ignored the man and nodded to Rua. "Sure thing."

The two pointed their phones at each other. By doing so, their numbers were automatically stored in their phones' memory.

"Cool, now the two of us can keep in contact," Rua said. "Maybe I'll ask you for advice again."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind that," Yusha said with a friendly grin.

Rua giggled as he ran away from the group in the direction of his anchored boat on the other side of the island.

After watching Rua for a few moments, Maximillion sat on top of his D-Wheel and turned toward Yusha and Hayato. "I guess that's it for today. I'm going to retire to my room."

After Maximillion exited the beach, Hayato turned toward Yusha and gave him a stern look. "Yusha, you know you aren't supposed to exchange numbers with people not in the organization."

Yusha did not turn to look at his adopted father. "He kind of reminds me of myself before I fine-tuned my strategy."

"Don't ignore me, Yusha."

"Relax, Pops. I won't be calling him any time soon. Just let the guy feel better having it. It would be rude to turn down his request, you know."

Hayato sighed, knowing his son was too stubborn to listen to him in situations like this. "Fine. So, did you accomplish your mission?"

"Of course. While you distracted Maximillion with that Duel, I was able to successfully hack into his email and copy all of his files. I used my phone's computer to do it so he wouldn't notice."

"Good. I feel bad doing it, but it needed to be done. He's been acting far too suspicious lately."

Yusha narrowed his eyes as he looked at Maximillion driving toward his castle in the distance. "Yeah, like that Toon Universe card he pulled out of his butt. Was a card like that ever even registered in the system? I've never seen it."

Hayato nodded grimly. "And that's what's been troubling me lately. He's been spending a lot of time alone. He also hasn't given me any details on his latest projects like he used to do. And what's stranger is that he was the one who suggested a Duel with Rua. I was prepared to suggest the idea myself…"

Yusha's expression loosened and he stretched his arms nonchalantly. "No point in overthinking it, Dad. We got what we were after, so let's take the files back to HQ. Eirika said she wanted to talk to us about something."

Hayato nodded, knowing Yusha was right. "I guess we should head back to Australia, then. I'll arrange for a helicopter to take us to Neo Domino City so we can pick Eirika up. We'll go to HQ after that."

The two were interrupted by Yanagi's scruffy voice coming from behind them. "Um, excuse me. Would you two mind if this old man tagged along with you? I need to get to Neo Domino City."

The two turned around slowly and began to sweat when they realized they forgot Yanagi was behind them the entire time.

"What for?" Hayato asked stalely.

"To enter the tournament, of course!"

The two exchanged bewildered looks and shrugged.

"Um, Yanagi-_san_, did you hear anything a minute ago?"

"Oh, you youngin's and your plans for world domination. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Yanagi pounded his chest with his fist and laughed.

"Right…"

"Anyway," Hayato said, "I guess we can take you since you're going in the same direction."

"Whoopie! You're both such nice people! Okay, I'll just have to return the favor by telling you about my thrilling life story! 152 chapters, detailing the year of my birth all the way to my Duel against you today!"

"You don't have to…"

"I insist!"

"Please don't," Yusha pleaded.

Maximillion, now on his D-Wheel outside the gates of the art museum castle, watched the helicopter take off. He smirked to himself before driving through the front gates of his home.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside a condemned building in the very back of Satellite, Yukio Kyoji now stood before Fynn Hartmann and his men. They all remained silent, lined up in an orderly fashion in front of him. Yukio scowled at them as he inched his way over.<p>

Fynn grinned and stared right into the man's eyes. "So nice of you to join us, Yukio Kyoji. I appreciate you coming all the way here personally to accept your punishment. Saves me the trouble of dragging your ass here."

Yukio slowly looked up at the taller man. He was now right in his superior's face, not hesitating in the least. His eyes went bloodshot as he stared right into Fynn.

"Eat shit, asshole."

A small vein appeared above Fynn's forehead and his eye began to twitch.

"What did you say to me?"

* * *

><p>oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo ooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A fight amongst allies?! Just what is Yukio Kyoji planning to do?<strong>

**In the next edition, learn what Ruka has been up to over the past ten years!**

**To be continued in Chapter 9: "Ruka Heartlily, 10 Years Later"**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi<strong>

**Characters Appearing From Anime: Rua Heartlily, Hayato Maeda, Yanagi**

**Original Characters (OC): "Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi (Halo), "Rom" Raynor Clayfield (Halo), Maximillion Pegasus (GoldenUmi), Yukio Kyoji (ZeroSaber39), Fynn Hartmann (GoldenUmi)**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi (Rua/Yanagi vs. Hayato/Maximillion)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used in chapter (appearing in order):<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Genex Undine<strong>

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Aqua/Effect**

**1200/600**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can send 1 WATER monster from your Deck to your Graveyard to add 1 "Genex Controller" from your Deck to your hand.**

**Gadget Arms**

**WATER**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Effect**

**200/400**

**FLIP: Select 1 "Deformer" Spell or Trap Card in your Graveyard and add it to your hand.**

**Crystal Skull**

**WATER**

**Level 1**

**Rock/Effect**

**0/0**

**When this card is Summoned, its controller takes 1000 damage.**

**Curse Reflection Doll**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Activate only when an effect that inflicts damage to you is activated. Switch the damage to your opponent, instead.**

**Kangaroo Champ**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**800/700**

**A monster that battles with this card is changed to Defense Position after damage calculation.**

**Manju God (TCG: Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands")**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1400/1000**

**When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster Card or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.**

**Speed Spell – Summon Speeder**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. It cannot attack during this turn.**

**Genex Controller**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Machine/Tuner**

**1400/1200**

**Cyber Summon Blaster**

**Permanent Trap**

**Each time a Machine-Type monster(s) is Special Summoned, inflict 300 damage to your opponent.**

**R-Genex Crusher**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Effect**

**800/800**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 Level 4 or lower "Real Genex" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

**DNA Surgery**

**Permanent Trap**

**When you activate this card, declare 1 Type of monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all face-up monsters become the Type you declared.**

**Genex Worker**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**1200/1200**

**You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Genex" monster from your hand.**

**Hydro Genex**

**WATER**

**Level 6**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**2300/1800**

**"Genex Controller" + 1 or more Non-Tuner WATER monsters**

**When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.**

**Genex Ally Triarm**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**"Genex Controller" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card's effects depend on the Attribute(s) of its non-Tuner Synchro Material Monsters. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to activate one of its effects: ● WIND: Send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard. ● WATER: Select 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field, and destroy it. ● DARK: Select 1 face-up LIGHT monster on the field, destroy it and draw 1 card.**

**Draining Shield**

**Trap Card**

**Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and gain Life Points equal to its ATK.**

**Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1000**

**When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Your opponent must discard 2 random cards. Your opponent must have at least 5 cards in their hand for you to activate and to resolve this effect.**

**Speed Spell – Speed Fusion**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Send Fusion Material Monsters from your hand or field listed on a Fusion Monster to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.**

**Big Koala**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**2700/2000**

**Death Kangaroo (TCG: Des Kangaroo)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**1500/1700**

**If the ATK of a monster that attacks this monster is lower than the DEF of this card, destroy the attacking monster. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)**

**Master of Oz**

**EARTH**

**Level 9**

**Beast/Fusion**

**4200/3700**

**"Big Koala" + "Death Kangaroo"**

**Cyber Repairer**

**Trap Card**

**Your opponent draws 1 card. During this turn, Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Toon Universe (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Permanent Trap**

**Treat this card as "Toon World". Increase the ATK of all Toon Monsters by 300 for every Toon Monster you have on the field. Discard "Toon World" from your hand to double this effect (600 per Toon Monster).**

**Toon Cannon Soldier**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Tuner/Effect**

**1400/1300**

**This card cannot attack during the turn that it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, destroy this card. If "Toon World" is on your side of the field and your opponent does not control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. This card can only be destroyed by a Toon Monster. Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field to inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.**

**Totem Pole**

**Permanent Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can negate it. When this effect is used 3 times, destroy this card.**

**Toon Revenge **

**Trap**

**Activate only when you attack with a Toon Monster and the Attack Target still remains on the field. Inflict damage equal to the attacking Toon Monster's ATK to your opponent's Life Points.**

**Speed Spell – Angel Baton**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**Genex Turbine**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**1400/1300**

**All face-up "Genex" monsters you control gain 400 ATK.**

**Toon Briefcase**

**Trap Card**

**Activate only if you control a face-up "Toon World" when your opponent Normal Summons a monster. Return that monster to its owner's Deck.**

**Xing Zhen Hu**

**Permanent Trap Card**

**Activate by selecting 2 Set Spell or Trap Cards on the field. The selected Spell or Trap Cards cannot be activated.**

**Speed Spell – Chain Strike**

**Quick-Play Speed Spell**

**Activate by removing 2 of your Speed Counters. Activate only as Chain Link 2 or higher; inflict 400 damage to your opponent times the Chain Link number of this card. You cannot activate this card if multiple cards/effects with the same name are in that Chain.**

**Gyaku-Gire Panda **

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Effect**

**800/1600**

**Increase the ATK of this card by 500 points for each monster on your opponent's side of the field. When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.**

**Reversal World (TCG: Inverse Universe)**

**Trap Card**

**Switch the ATK and DEF of all face-up Effect Monsters on the field.**

**Speed Spell – Advanced Ritual Art**

**Ritual Speed Spell**

**Activate only by removing 4 of your Speed Counters. Select 1 Ritual Monster in your hand. Send Normal Monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard whose total Levels are equal to that Ritual Monster's. Ritual Summon a card with the name of the selected Ritual Monster from your hand.**

**Thousand-Eyes Idol**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster**

**0/0**

**Sacrifice (TCG: Relinquished)**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect**

**0/0**

**Once per turn, select 1 monster your opponent controls and equip it to this card (only 1 monster can be equipped to it at a time). This card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK and DEF of the monster equipped to this card. If this card is destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead, and any battle damage you received from the battle is also inflicted to your opponent.**

**Toon Black Magician Girl (TCG: Toon Dark Magician Girl)**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Spellcaster/Toon/Effect**

**2000/1700**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned while "Toon World" is on your side of the field. You can Special Summon this monster from your hand, but Tributes are required for monsters Level 5 or more. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent directly. If a face-up Toon Monster is on your opponent's side of the field, you must select the Toon Monster as an attack target. If there is not one, this card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's Monsters. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Black Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard.**

**Created Cards/Cards Appearing this chapter:**


	9. Ruka Heartlily, 10 Years Later

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future **

**Chapter 9: "Ruka Heartlily, 10 Years Later"**

* * *

><p>Rua rode his D-Wheel through the busy streets of Moabit, Germany, a small city on the outskirts of Berlin. Though the city was small, Rua noticed that it was quite populated and there were a number of large buildings. He was driving along a local plaza beside a large body of sea water. The plaza was lined with restaurants, shopping centers, food markets, and etcetera as far as the young green-haired man could see.<p>

Rua was wearing a baby blue helmet over his long hair. He was dressed in jeans and a denim jacket. As he slowed down to allow a group of pedestrians to cross the street, he caught a whiff of the nearby restaurants. His stomach told him how hungry he had gotten over his long flight to the country. His hunger pains reminded him of what he was supposed to be searching for, so he pulled out his GPS. To his dismay, the device kept telling him to make a left turn, despite the fact there was sea water to his left.

"It's gotta be somewhere around here," he mumbled to himself. When he raised his eyes, he saw a young couple walking next to his D-Wheel. He raised his arm and called over to the two. "Hey! Can I ask you a question?"

The couple seemed confused by Rua's Japanese. The young man raised an eyebrow as he tried to make out what he just said.

"_Was?_"

"Yeah, you! I need to know where the restaurant called Schnitzelbank is."

"_Was ist denn?_" the young woman asked with a puzzled expression.

The woman's boyfriend shrugged. "_Wen suchen sie?_"

Rua sighed and then thought of a solution. He pulled a black device from his pocket and pressed a button on the front of the object. "Siri, I choose you!"

"_Good morning, Rua-sama. How can I assist you today?"_

"Translate, 'Where is the restaurant called Schnitzelbank?" into German."

"_Right away, you good-looking young man."_

The couple watched Rua curiously as his Apple product beeped for several seconds. He finally looked back up at them with a look of confidence in his eyes. "Restaurant. Schnitzelbank. _Wohin, wo Schnitzelbank hin?_"

As soon as the man understood Rua's question, he happily helped him. "_Oh! Schnitzelbank!_ _Es liegt dort or da drüben._"

Rua followed the man's finger toward the direction he just came from three blocks down.

"Are you kidding me? I went past that street five times!"

Remembering his manners, Rua quickly bowed to the couple. "_Danke."_

With that, Rua left the waving couple and headed back the way he came. The woman turned to her boyfriend and complimented the young man. "_Höflich zu jdm sein__junge._" The German man nodded in agreement with his girlfriend.

Outside the family restaurant called Schnitzelbank, Ruka leaned against the brick wall while she waited for her brother to arrive. She had her phone in her hand, waiting to call him if it was necessary. She looked up when she heard the sound of a D-Wheel and a big smile appeared on her face when she recognized her brother as the driver.

"Rua!" The green-haired girl ran to her brother giggling. Her ponytail blew in the wind as she ran. Ruka was wearing a white summer dress with pink open-toed shoes.

"Ruka!" Excited to see his little sister face-to-face, Rua hopped off his D-Wheel and quickly parked it. He then turned and ran toward his sister, but suddenly stopped himself and acted more manly. He stopped Ruka's oncoming hug dead in its tracks with a wave of his arm.

"Now, now, little sister. I'm too old to-"

Before Rua could finish, Ruka grasped him tightly around his stomach, nearly knocking the wind out of him in the process. It was a genuine bear-hug courtesy of Rua's cute little sister!

"When did you get so strong?" Rua managed from beneath her outstretched arms.

Ruka giggled at his comment, releasing her brother. "Surprised? I've been working out." After saying that, Ruka playfully punched the air.

Rua raised his brows curiously. "Why now? You never cared about being strong before."

"Well, now I have a reason to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rua said sarcastically. He stopped when Ruka suddenly became serious.

"Rua, I wanted to speak with you alone before we meet with the others. That's why I met with you here. Most everyone speaks German around here, so we shouldn't have to worry about anyone eavesdropping."

Rua showed the girl a puzzled look. "Why are you so serious all of a sudden? Is there something serious going on?"

"Let's go inside and order dinner. I have a lot to discuss with you, so open your ears and pay attention."

Rua couldn't hide his confusion as his sister entered the restaurant without him. He quickly chained up his D-Wheel and ran after her. "Wait up!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Earlier – London, England<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ruka! Wanna partner up with us?"<p>

Ruka, who was busy typing away on her computer, turned to face a couple of girls. One of the girls had long, brown hair while the other had shorter, blonde hair. Ruka was dressed in white shorts and a pink blouse. Her hair was untied, flowing down to her lower back.

Ruka smiled at them and turned back to face her screen. "I work best alone. No offense."

The second girl looked bewildered by her response. "You always say that. We're allowed to partner up with someone for this research project. Why do double the work when you can split it up with someone else?"

Ruka answered the two without taking her eyes off of her work. "I know that, but I just work better on my own. Partnering up with someone is risky if your partner doesn't do their fair share. Besides, I enjoy researching history."

"You're one strange bird, you know that?" The blonde-headed girl placed both of her hands on the back of Ruka's chair and leaned closer to her. "You won't ever be able to party if you keep up that kind of attitude."

Ruka smiled innocently in the computer screen's reflection. "I don't party. And being strange means you're unique. You two should keep that in mind."

"If you say so," the brown-haired girl sighed.

"So what country are you researching this time?" the blonde asked, letting go of the chair.

"Germany. I'm looking into a civil war that took place there 30 years ago in 2010."

"Something like that happened? I never even heard about it." The girl did not look as interested as she tried to sound.

"For real?" the second girl asked flatly.

"It's not something that made headlines. I just happened to hear about it during my last research project of Russia. Apparently the Russians influenced Northern Germany into attacking the south. I'm still not sure what the reasoning behind it was."

"You really get into this stuff, don't you?"

"Well, I am studying world politics. I want to know as much as I can about this world and the countries that inhabit it."

"Well knock yourself out, girl. We're off to get ready for the big party tonight. Not that we'll see you there."

"Bye!" The two girls waved to Ruka before exiting the room.

"Bye," Ruka said quietly, not turning to watch them leave. She flashed a quick wave of her hand before dropping it back on the desk in front of her. When she knew they were gone, she released a long sigh. She was never able to deal with girls like that.

Ruka continued her research for another hour or so, completely oblivious to what was going on in the campus library around her. She was completely absorbed by her thoughts and the information she jotted down. She was in the middle of her research when she stumbled upon an article that made her turn as pale as a ghost.

"There's no way…" Ruka's eyes widened in shock and here face went pale.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Rua choked on his own saliva as Ruka's words slammed into his brain like a sledgehammer. "What did you say?!"<p>

Ruka, looking grim, reached into her purse and began shifting through it. "Here, I'll show you. I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth."

Ruka placed a photograph on the table she found in a random article during her research. The photograph was taken during the Second World War in Germany. It depicted Nazi soldiers in their brown uniforms saluting the camera. The picture was in low quality and in black and white, taken nearly a century before the current date. Using her pinky finger, Ruka pointed to one of the men on the far right in the photo in the back of the group.

Sweat poured down Rua's face as he eyed the man she pointed to and even took a double take. "That's our dad, isn't it?! But that's just impossible!"

"I know, I know. It could just be someone who looks just like him, but can such a coincidence even be possible?"

"It has to be! World War II took place a long time ago, right?"

"1939-1945."

"Almost 100 years ago!"

Ruka nodded, lifting her finger from the picture. "Dad went missing mysteriously five years ago to date. Mom had the police looking all over for him, but there were absolutely no leads."

This, of course, was no news to Rua. Though it was something he never discussed with anyone, it was on his mind all the time. Rua grew silent and looked down at the table, averting his sister's gaze.

"No, I'm positive he's alive."

Rua's head shot back up when he heard those words. "How can you be so sure? You said yourself the police have no leads."

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about. I haven't even gotten to the most important part yet. As soon as I found this picture, I began doing as much research as I could, beyond my own research assignment. When I found that I couldn't find any specific details online, I decided to come here to Germany. I requested an immediate transfer of credits to the overseas study program, which is what lead me here."

Rua was as quiet as a field mouse as his sister began to tell him what she experienced over the past month.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Ago – Germany<strong>

* * *

><p>Ruka was transferred via the University of Cambridge's overseas study program to a well-known German school known as Humboldt University. The school was founded all the way back in 1810 and had a lot of history to it. The university was located in Berlin, Germany. In order to stay there, Ruka had to rent a cheap lodge in Moabit, a densely populated city within the state. To outsiders, Moabit was a beautiful city with a lot of attractive scenery. But the city painted a far different picture for those walking the dark alleys late at night.<p>

One evening, around the same time Ruka started her classes at Humboldt, the young woman found herself lost in the dark alleys of Moabit while on her way back to her lodge. She was surrounded by a gang of thugs holding knives. She began to panic, but circled on each side as she was, she had nowhere to run.

"Hey there, girlie. You wanna take a little walk with me?" one of the men asked with a perverted look on his face. He eyed her body from her feet up to her head and licked his lips. "I promise I'll make your night a lot more interesting."

Ruka felt her hand trembling, but she used every ounce of her energy to maintain her calm appearance. "Stay away from me. I'll scream."

One of the other men laughed at her comment, obviously able to understand Japanese. "Oh, go ahead and scream. That makes this more entertaining for us."

A third man stuck out his tongue and began howling like a wolf. "Do you think anyone's gonna mess with us to save some foreigner? "

Ruka saw several people hurry by them without intervening. She couldn't blame them, though. Not everyone can stand up to thugs holding knives in their hands to help a stranger.

Not far off from where Ruka was being cornered, an older woman wearing a helmet was sitting on her motorcycle waiting for the traffic light to turn green. By sheer coincidence, she caught a glimpse of the scene and sprang into action by instinct. The woman popped a roaring wheelie and bypassed the other cars on the road. With one rev of her engine, she stormed right through the gang of thugs.

Ruka hardly resisted when the roman grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up onto the back of her motorcycle, too stunned to know what was happening. The thugs angrily tried to stab the woman's leg, but ate pavement after being smashed by the side of her bike.

Ruka finally snapped out of her daze when the woman parked in front of the Schnitzelbank restaurant several blocks away from the ally. The woman let Ruka step down from the bike, and the young woman bowed politely. "Thanks for helping me," Ruka said with a smile on her face.

"Oh good. I was worried you'd speak a language I didn't know," the woman replied in a friendly tone. Her voice, though feminine, was a bit deeper and made her sound tough.

"I'm fairly decent with Japanese. I'm glad you're safe. My name is Ingrid Goldstein." Ingrid took off her helmet, allowing Ruka to see her face. The woman was obviously in her early 50's, though she didn't look that bad for her age. She had very short, red hair accompanied by dark green eyes. She also wore a pair of thin glasses to top it off. If one were to describe her by appearance alone, she would be 'average'. While she was not very sexy looking, she was not ugly either. She was wearing black jeans and a white blouse.

Ingrid reached down for a handshake, which Ruka returned. "Nice to meet you. My name's Ruka Heartlily."

"Heartlily?" Ingrid repeated, looking a bit surprised.

Ruka's smile faded when the woman's behavior changed. "Is something wrong?"

Ingrid shook her head and brought her smile back. "No, nothing. That must have been quite the shock for you. There are some very shady areas around these parts, so I advise you not to take the alleys home, even if it saves you time. Thugs like the ones you saw are all over the place around here."

"I had no idea," Ruka said, sounding a bit surprised. "According to my research, Moabit is supposed to be a really nice place."

"On the outside, yes. However, Moabit is a breeding ground for gangs from the southern ghettos. Because it's so populated, many of them conduct shady business late at night. Most citizens turn a blind eye to their activities due to their fear of them."

"I guess I'll need to be more careful from now on."

Ingrid nodded, then turned toward the restaurant behind them. "Care to get something to eat? It'll help you relax a bit."

Ruka gave the woman a friendly smile. "Sure. Thanks."

Ruka and Ingrid began eating once their waiter served them their food. After a few bites, Ingrid initiated a conversation.

"So, young lady, what brings you all the way to Germany? You're a bit young to be traveling so far from home, don't you think?"

Ruka finished sipping her coffee before she looked up at the woman. "I'm partaking in a one-year overseas study program at the University of Cambridge in London, England."

"Is that so? What school are you studying at?"

"Humboldt University."

"That's a nice school. What exactly are you studying?"

"I'm majoring in world politics. I'm trying to learn more about the Nazis and Adolf Hitler."

As soon as she uttered those names, several heads turned toward them in discomfort. When Ruka met their eyes, they quickly returned to their food without saying anything.

"Ruka, those are considered to be taboo around these parts," Ingrid said with a soft sigh. "The WWII era is considered to be one of Germany's darkest eras. You can find information in books and online anywhere, but most people would rather not talk about it in person."

Ruka nodded, realizing her mistake. "Well, it happened a century ago. I doubt anyone alive would know much about it anyway that isn't already in books. I was just hoping that I'd have access to more resources in the original setting. "

"I see," Ingrid said in between chews. "You're an intelligent young woman."

Ruka blushed a bit, rubbing her hand through her head shyly. "I'm hardly anything of the sort. I'm just curious, I guess."

"Don't be so modest," the woman said while pointing her fork at Ruka. "Being curious is the same as being intelligent. The world would not have evolved as much as it did if there weren't people like you willing to learn more about it. You remind me of my children."

"You have children?"

"Yes. A son and a daughter. They're around your age, actually. They moved out of the house a few years ago."

Thinking of her brother, Ruka couldn't help but smile. "That's nice." She then began eating again.

"Where are you living? You must be staying around the area, right?"

Ruka swallowed her bite before answering. "Yes, I'm renting a lodge a few of blocks from here."

"Would you be interested in staying at my mansion until your study year is over?"

Looking surprised by the sudden offer, Ruka quickly waved her arms around humbly. "I couldn't possibly intrude on you like that."

"You'd be hardly intruding. To be honest, it's been a bit lonely after my kids left. More importantly, it would be safer for you to walk to and from my mansion than that shoddy lodge. There aren't any suspicious characters hanging around over there."

"Well…"

"Besides, I think staying at my mansion will prove to be effective for your studies. If you're interested in knowing why, you'll have to agree to stay there."

That comment stirred up a bit of the young woman's interest. "Well, if it's not too much trouble. What about rent?"

"If you help me with some house cleaning, we'll call it even. What do you say?"

Ruka hesitated a moment before agreeing. "Okay, I guess it's an offer I can't refuse. Thank you very much." She politely bowed to the woman, who smiled back at her respectful nature.

"Then it's settled. I'll take you over to the mansion as soon as we finish eating. That way you can check it out before you leave your lodge and move in."

"Sounds good. So, Ingrid-_san_, what do you do for a living? You must have quite a good paying job to own a mansion."

"I'm currently a member of the Federal Office for the Protection of the Constitution. It has a similar function to that of the United States federal government in protecting democracy. I actually studied at the same university you're attending. I graduated with a Master's in history and political science. If you keep it up, you might get a similar position someday. I'm also a part time environmentalist."

"Wow, you sure do keep busy."

Ingrid happened to notice Ruka's Duel Disk sticking out of her purse. "So you're a Duelist as well? So am I. I think we'll get along well together."

Ruka laughed warmly at her comment. "I don't have the time to Duel much these days, but I've been working on my deck in between studies. I hope to Duel against my friends when I see them again."

Ingrid started taking an interest in Ruka's past and began asking her more questions about her life. "Tell me more about these friends of yours? Are they in England or Japan?"

Ruka smiled nostalgically at the mention of her friends. "Japan. You may have heard about them."

The two continued conversing while the same thugs from earlier watched them through the window. One of the thugs with buck teeth flashed his knife out in the open. "Should we just bust in there and attack them?"

Another thug shot down the idea. "That'd make us stand out, wouldn't it?" The thug paid no attention to the people passing by him that noted the knife the man had out in full display.

"That's enough. I'll take it from here."

The criminals turned to face Sly Mizuki, who still wore a dark hood over his head. His eyes were concealed in shadow, and the thugs could only see his lower mouth.

"Oh, it's you. We suffered some damage back there, kid. You better pay us double for this little job of yours."

"You'll get nothing. Now get out of here."

"What'd you say? You think you can hire us for work and not pay us?"

"I told you to get out of here." Sly eyed the men with a disgusted expression on his face. When his eyes met theirs, the men suddenly lost control of their bodies and were forced to their knees.

"Huh? My body…" another thug moaned, feeling intense pain. "What the hell?! Who the hell are you?!"

The man holding the knife brought it down full force toward Sly's throat. In an instant, he felt his wrist snap at the bone, causing him to shriek in pain. Several onlookers quickly ran away, unsure of what was going on.

Sly glared at the man with hatred in his eyes. "You're the one who tried to take Ruka Heartlily into bed, aren't you?"

"B-But I did what you told me!"

"I told you to scare her, not to actually harm her. You took it too far."

"P-Please forgive me!"

"You've already accomplished what I wanted you to do. If you people leave now, I won't report you to the police."

"Damn!" the thugs ran away as if their lives depended on it.

Sly watched Ruka giggling during her conversation with Ingrid before disappearing into the darkness of night.

**One hour later – Ingrid's Mansion – Northern Berlin**

"Welcome to my humble home."

Ruka couldn't believe the size of the building that towered above her. To call it big would be an understatement. The mansion probably held 100 rooms at minimum. Ruka timidly walked in front of the older woman at her invite, noting the architect of the building.

"Wow, this mansion looks a lot more historic than I thought it would."

"You've got a good eye. That's why I said it would help with your studies. This mansion was handed down by my ancestors from the WWII era."

"I see. So there should be some information inside, right?"

"More than you may think," Ingrid said with a knowing laugh. "Now please follow me inside and I'll show you around."

Moments later, Ingrid was touring her new friend through the mansion. Ruka couldn't believe how long it took just to get to the first room. The hallway seemed to stretch on endlessly.

"This mansion holds more history than anyone would ever know. I've taken a liking to you, so I'm going to reveal a bit of my studies. Have you ever heard the legend of the Lost History of Germany?"

Ruka's eyes lit up with interest. "I haven't. What is it?"

"All the way back in 1701, the first king of Prussia, Friedrich I, first proposed the idea of what would later become known as the Amber Room at the request of his wife. It was later designed and installed in the Berlin City Palace, where it became known as the Eighth Wonder of the World. Such a thing is hard to picture these days, but imagine a room built entirely of amber and gold plating."

Ruka's eyes sparkled at the thought. "Something like that would be amazing, wouldn't it? Is it still around today in a museum or something?"

"No, not the original anyway. That's why it's known as Germany's lost history. During WWII, it was destroyed and the remains mysteriously disappeared, with the exception of two amber panels. Back in 2003 a new one was built, but the original remains forever lost."

"That's amazing. I'll have to take notes on this."

"That is amazing in itself, but that's only the outer layer."

"What do you mean? There's more?"

"The Amber Room held more secrets than most will ever know. My ancestors left behind their diaries that contain the dark history of what was contained inside of it."

After hearing her say that, Ruka straightened her expression and seemed to decide upon something. "Ingrid-_san_, you seem to know a lot about what I'm searching for. I need to show you something." Ingrid peered over at her curiously as she shifted through her bag for the photo of her father in WWII. "Have you ever seen this picture before?"

Ingrid seemed intrigued by what was depicted in the photo. "Where did you find this?"

"I stumbled upon it by chance while doing my research. This is the true reason I decided to come here. That man on the far right looks exactly like my father who's been missing for five years."

"What? Your father? Ruka, this photo is…"

"I know. It doesn't make any sense, but it's true." Ruka pulled another photo from her bag, this one a more recent photograph of the Heartlily twins with their parents. "This is a picture of my father not long before he disappeared."

Ingrid scanned over the two photos and showed a bewildered face. "The resemblance is uncanny. This is unbelievable. What did you say your last name was?"

"Heartlily."

"I knew that name sounded familiar. Listen, Ruka. Go back to your lodge and make the necessary arrangements to move in here. I'll help you move your stuff with my truck. Once you move in, I have some very important things to discuss with you."

Ruka looked pleased with the woman's answer, feeling that she may be closer to learning the information she wanted to know.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Hours passed, during which Ingrid helped Ruka move into her mansion as she promised. The two woman now sat eye-to-eye at one of Ingrid's antique coffee tables in her research room. Ingrid had several documents and old diaries scattered about the room, both on the table and on the floor.<p>

"Fate is an amazing thing," Ingrid said quietly with her hands folded on the table. "You turned out to be the missing link in my research, Ruka. The same can be said for me and your research."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm going to throw a lot of information on your lap, so do your best to keep up."

Ruka nodded as the woman took a deep breath.

"I'll start from the beginning. As I told you, I inherited this mansion from my ancestors. This is not a known fact in recorded history, but the Amber Room held within it several secret documents that had the power to change the course of the Second World War. Exactly what was inside those documents was not recorded in these diaries, but those secrets held great importance. My ancestors noted that each of the amber panels had various secrets written on the back of the plates that had been kept secret for centuries by both the Prussian and the German governments. During the war, the German government grew wary of the secrets being exposed to America and Japan, so they quickly disassembled the room and hid the panels away in various locations."

"Secret messages?"

Ingrid nodded. "If I had to describe them, it would be more like an incantation of some sort. To what, I have no idea. Let me show you something." Ingrid left her seat and began rummaging through a nearby closet. What she returned with caught Ruka completely by surprise.

"Is that…?"

Ingrid held a shiny amber plate in her hand with gold trimming around the edge of it. It looked truly ancient, something that gave Ruka a sense of excitement and wonder.

"Yes, it is the only panel from the original Amber Room we were able to locate within Germany."

"We?"

"Yes. I wasn't lying about my careers, but those are merely facades to fool the public. In truth, I'm a member of an international organization set solely on researching lost history such as this."

Ruka could not hide her surprise, feeling this woman may be even more important than she let on.

Ingrid flipped the panel over, where gold-plated text was written in ancient characters Ruka couldn't understand. "The incantation is written in Ancient Prussian. It reads something along the lines of, 'He who learns the secret of the Amber Room will forever wield the power of immortality.'

"Immortality? Is something like that even possible?"

"I don't know, but it's interesting, isn't it? But that's only the beginning. I don't know the meaning behind this, but there's something very important about the photo you just showed me." Ingrid pointed to a man standing on the far right of the photograph sitting on the table, right next to the man who looked like Ruka's father. "See this man standing next to the one who looks just like your father? His name is Thorsten Kappler. He was one of the men that worked directly under Adolf Hitler during the era of the Nazis."

"But how could he be with my father? It doesn't make sense…"

"I'm not sure, but Thorsten Kappler was a terrible man. Back during WWII, my ancestors accidentally observed where the Nazis hid away parts of the Amber Room in one of the underground bunkers of Berlin. They were, however, tracked down by Kappler and captured. They were tortured and were bound to be deported to Auschwitz for liquidation. They somehow managed to escape and after a long odyssey they came back to Germany. They never told anyone about the Amber Room, but their old diaries were handed down through my family. There are still diaries I haven't read, but from what I've seen so far, there are encrypted maps inside that depict the location of all the missing pieces. If those pieces were to be gathered, the Amber Room could be reassembled, their secret messages along with it."

Ruka tried her best to absorb all the information at once. "What can any of this have to do with my missing father, though?"

"I can't say for certain what role your father has in all this, but I can tell you what Kappler is up to. Or rather, what his son is up to."

"His son?"

"Yes, Thorsten Kappler had a son named Alf Kappler. Right around the time of the German civil war 30 years ago, Thorsten Kappler disappeared without a trace. When the dust settled, his son, Alf Kappler, slowly built his father's legacy up from the ashes. Have you ever heard the name Urteil?"

Ruka shook her head. "I'm not sure. It sounds familiar, but I don't know where I've heard it before."

"That's the answer most give when I ask that question. Urteil is an underground organization that has existed for 30 years. Most underground activity has its roots in Urteil, though most don't associate those activities with the name itself. That's because, despite their size, the organization has succeeded in keeping under the radar for so many years. They've been able to do this by using other organizations as their cover, hiding behind them like a shadow."

Ruka had a sudden revelation, and she jolted from her chair, slamming her hands on the table. "Do you think this organization knows where my father is?!"

"I'm not sure. I've never seen an Urteil member firsthand before. They stay in the shadows, so they do their best to not stand out. They've recruited people from all around the world. You could walk right by a member on the street and not even blink an eye. That's how good they are at camouflaging."

Ruka didn't respond, but fell into a deep silence. She looked down at the table, a strange feeling overcoming her.

Ingrid sighed when she saw how serious Ruka was about it. "I understand how you feel about your father, but it's far too dangerous for a girl your age to get involved with this organization. I'd like to tell you that, but I can tell from your eyes that you're serious about this. It may be too late for me to convince you otherwise."

"I have a twin brother named Rua. The two of us have tried our bests to move on with our lives after our father vanished, but it's been slowly eating at us on the inside. I've had a difficult time focusing on my major, and Rua has suffered even worse than me. Though he won't admit it, his career in the Duel Monsters Pro League has fallen apart since it happened. Rua used to be one of the best rookies in the league, but within the past five years he's fallen off the charts. It's obvious he hasn't been able to focus properly. Most importantly, our mother has been in a state of chronic depression and hasn't left the house once since. I had just about given up when I stumbled upon that photo. It's a small glimmer of hope, but I have to chase this clue with all I have. I have to do this for my family, no matter what happens as a result."

Ingrid smiled at the young girl and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You're very mature for your age. If you're that resolved, I'll do everything in my power to help you. We're chasing the same goal, after all." Ingrid moved her arm and turned her back to Ruka, now facing the open doorway. "Okay, I've decided to show you _him_."

"Him?" Ruka blinked in confusion.

Ingrid flashed her a wry smile as she began to walk toward the hallway. "That's right. Follow me to the basement where _he_ is."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Ruka followed Ingrid through a dungeon-like hallway in the deep recess of the mansion's basement. After several minutes, the two finally arrived at a closed door. Ingrid fiddled with the control panel on the outside and forced the door to open. The older woman gave Ruka a reassuring smile before motioning for her to follow her into the room.<p>

Ruka felt a knot in her stomach as she stepped into the unknown room. She gulped as she took a step forward into the unknown.

Ruka was overcome by the noise of fierce typing. She saw the back of a man in the dark room in front of her, with the light from his computer screen as the only source of light.

"Password." The man's voice was cool and deep.

"Beautiful rose," answered Ingrid.

"Not you, Ingrid. I know your footsteps. I'm talking about the other person standing beside you, who did not tell me the password."

Ruka felt a sudden chill crawl down her spine at the tone of the man's voice. She leaned over and began to whisper into Ingrid's ear. "Who is this guy?"

Ingrid answered her with a chuckle. "You'll see."

The man spun around in his red computer chair so he was now facing them. It was too dark to make out all of his features, but Ruka noticed he was wearing sunglasses despite being in a dark room.

"So be it. The fact that you revealed my location to a stranger, Ingrid, can only mean one thing. You're an imposter!"

The two ladies stared at him with blank expressions as he pointed vigorously at them.

"You nimrod," Ingrid said, shaking her head.

The man grinned and began to rub his chin. "Very clever. You even imitated Ingrid's usual snide remarks. Urteil, you've barked up the wrong tree! For you just stepped on one of the booby-traps I placed right in the front entrance!" After waiting a moment, the man suddenly realized the trap had not gone off.

"Wait, my booby-trap didn't go off."

"I deactivated it, you dolt."

Silence ensued before the strange man readjusted his sunglasses. "You aren't an imposter after all then!" The man spun around in his chair once more before facing them again. "Welcome to my private sectors. What can I do for you ladies on this lovely evening?" He then grinned and flicked his eyebrows up and down seductively.

"He seems a bit eccentric," Ruka said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me about this man when we first met?"

"He's just paranoid. He may seem a bit idiotic, but he's actually quite intelligent. He's been tracking Urteil's movements for years now, and he's always on the edge, believing that they'll capture him. His name is Jack Wilstone, a member of the American FBI."

"FBI? For real? And his name is Jack? He's got the same name as one of my friends."

"There is only one Jack Wilstone, young lady. And that is me!" Wilstone raised his arm and flashed a toothy white smile.

"And he acts just like him! Well, sort of. Maybe not at all…"

"Within the FBI," Ingrid continued, "there's a section dedicated to the tracking of urban myths and legends. The very existence of Urteil is considered a myth, because no one has actually identified an Urteil member with their own eyes."

"Then how do you know about it?"

"Though there is no evidence, there is an endless amount of rumors and eyewitness accounts who claim to have seen various things here and there. Jack's organization is there to track these rumors and prove their credibility. He has many leads, but none of them have been successful."

"But I do not give up!" Wilstone declared loudly. "Like a moth to the flame, I will continue to track Urteil down until I prove their existence!"

"The FBI branch he works under is called the Black Ops. He's the only member. Most agents prefer working on creditable cases. They view Urteil on the same level as Big Foot or the Lochness Monster."

"So, Ingrid, what's with the girl?" Ingrid turned to face the man's back.

"We have us a new partner, Jack."

"Is that so?"

Ingrid filled Jack Wilstone in on Ruka's story, and it seemingly touched his soul. "That is a very admirable story, young lady." Wilstone leaned over and turned on the light, nearly blinding the two woman. He then removed his sunglasses and whirled around so he was facing Ruka. "Let me get a good look at my newest partner."

Wilstone was met with dazzling beauty that made his eyes pop out of his head. From her big, beautiful eyes to her long, gorgeous hair, and her slim figure, it was love at first sight for Jack Wilstone. For the first time in his life, he flustered and went into a daze.

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked, placing a finger to her lips curiously. This action only amplified her unknowing seduction on the man, who felt as if an angel had just bestowed upon him the meaning of true beauty.

Wilstone regained his composure and cleared his throat. "I-It's nothing. I was just admiring your heart-stopping beauty, is all."

Unsure of how to respond, Ruka turned her eyes away in embarrassment, her face turning a shade of red. "Thanks…"

Ruka eyed the man curiously, now about to see him in the light. He seemed to be in his late 20's, despite how he was acting. His brown hair was shaved very short, almost peach fuzz style. His brown eyes matched his hair. He was dressed neatly in an expensive looking suit and tie.

"Hmm, how rare for you to compliment a girl, Jack," Ingrid said with a mocking tone. "You never say that to me."

"Please don't make me insult you."

Wilstone received a hard whack to the back of his head, much to his displeasure.

"Stop your drooling and let's get going. Ruka has a lot of information she needs to absorb in a short period of time." Ingrid turned to face the young woman with serious eyes. "Are you ready?"

Ruka nodded, showing her she was prepared.

"Jack, bring up the data."

"Right." Wilstone began to type rapidly on his keyboard, bringing up several popups and documents on his screen. "According to my research, the leader of Urteil is Alf Kappler. I'm guessing Ingrid already told you about him."

"What little we know," Ingrid quickly cut in. "No one knows what his objective is or what kind of person he is. Those in Germany who know his name refer to him as the 'Judging Shadow'. The name Urteil means 'Judgment' in German, so it makes sense."

"All we know about Kappler is that he inherited a large sum of money from his missing father, which he used to start the organization. Everything beyond that is pure speculation with no proof."

"Ruka, you said one of your friends was named Yusei Fudo, correct?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"We just received a tip the other day that Kappler has taken an interest in one of Yusei's latest inventions. I don't know what that invention is or why he has an interest in it, but we need to act on this tip quickly. Jack, where did you get this tip from?"

Wilstone shrugged, his back to the ladies as he continued to type. "I'm not sure. Most of the tips I get are anonymous, so it's hard for me to pinpoint where it came from. There's a good chance it's a prank, but I always act on all the tips I get. That's just the kind of job I'm in."

Ingrid turned to face Ruka. "According to my sources, Dr. Fudo is going to announce his prototype in the near future. You and your friends are well-known Duelists within your country, so this will work in our advantage."

"What do you mean by that?"

"One of the consistent rumors is that Urteil is heavily involved with Underground Dueling. You've heard of these types of illegal rings, right?"

"Well, sure. That's been around for ages. You aren't about to tell me that Urteil founded Underground Dueling, are you?"

Ruka's voice trailed off when Ingrid smirked at her question. "The probability is high. I already told you I have no proof of that, but it's one of the many theories I have. Either way, I believe they have Duelists under their wing. What better way to lure out Duelists than a Duel Monsters tournament? One where the same prototype they're after is present."

"A tournament? Are you positive something like that would be enough to lure them out?"

"I'm absolutely positive," Wilstone said with a smile. "I already considered this option before I met you. The fact that you're affiliated with the infamous Team 5D's who are connected with Yusei Fudo simplifies things. This is where you come into play, young lady." Wilstone pointed at her as he spoke.

"You'll convince Yusei to use this tournament as a way to present his prototype to the public. Using that advertisement, Urteil will no doubt latch onto our bait like a fish on a hook! We'll then be able to narrow down to the Duelists until we find the members. Once we do, we'll capture them and interrogate them until we learn where Alf Kappler is hiding. Pretty ingenious if I do say so myself." Ruka laughed nervously as he moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Are you suggesting I use Yusei and the rest of Team 5D's as bait? There's no way I could do that!" Ruka now looked worried, unsure of what to do.

"What other option do you have?" Ingrid asked realistically. "You do want to find your father, right?"

Ruka shifted her gaze as Ingrid's words hit her hard. "I do, but…I can't put my friends in danger to do that!"

"Ruka, you have a choice to make. If you let this chance slip by, you may never find him. We'll let you think this over for now, since you just moved in. You'll have to decide what you want to do by the end of the week. Whatever you decide, just remember that we probably won't be able to do much for your search if you pass this chance."

Ruka looked away from the two and began to sulk. She knew the woman was right, but she couldn't bring herself to accept it.

* * *

><p>ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A shocking truth revealed! How will Ruka respond?! <strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 10: "Ruka's Decision" **

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi<strong>

**Characters Appearing From Anime: Ruka Heartlily, Rua Heartlily, Sly Mizuguchi**

**Original Characters (OC): Ingrid Goldstein (Yami no Yami), Jack Wilstone (GoldenUmi)**


	10. Ruka's Resolve

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 10: "Ruka's Resolve"**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it… Dad could still be alive?"<p>

Present day Rua was on the verge of tears as he soaked in Ruka's story. He had listened to his sister carefully for the past 20 minutes as she retold her experiences within the small German restaurant. Unbeknownst to the preoccupied twins, they had attracted unwanted attention from the other families eating across the room from them.

Ruka looked up at her brother with a surprised expression. "You mean you aren't angry that I used Team 5D's like this?"

"Of course not!" Rua jumped excitedly from his chair, wiping away his tears. "I would have done the same thing! Yusei and the others will understand. I'm sure of it. If it bothers you that much, we'll tell the others when we get to Japan together. Okay? So stop worrying about it!"

Ruka stared at her brother for a long time before a smile slowly came to her face. "Thanks, Rua… I was worried the others would hate me for this."

"There's no way Yusei, Jack, Crow, or Aki-_san_ would ever hate you. You know that! Besides, there's no way Team 5D's would ever lose to anyone!"

Ruka smiled up at her brother, recalling that she said something similar to Ingrid the day she came to the decision to go along with their plan.

* * *

><p><strong>One week ago – Germany<strong>

Ingrid was enjoying a bowl of Raisin Bran when she heard a pair of footsteps walk into her European-styled dining room. Looking up, she met a determined Ruka standing in the doorway not far from where she was seated. Ruka was wearing a pink dress with purple flower patterns and had her hair tied back with a flower-shaped hairclip. A pair of red earrings dangled from her ears. Ruka's expression was stone cold, depicting she had a mission to complete.

Ingrid showed the girl an approving smile. "Judging from your expression, I take it that you've made up your mind."

"I'll do it," Ruka responded solemnly.

"I thought you were against using your friends as bait," Ingrid said, playing devil's advocate.

"I'm not using them as bait. As soon as I find out who the enemy is, I'll fight them myself. I won't put them in danger."

"That's nice, but you need to realize your friends could end up in danger just by being associated with you. Even so, do you still intend to do this?"

"In the chance they end up involved, I'm confident in the strength of Team 5D's. We won't lose against anyone."

Wilstone, dressed in a blue bathrobe, entered the room from the other doorway behind Ingrid. "That's a very good attitude, Ruka. You're the one who needs to contact Yusei Fudo and set this tournament up. As soon as you do that, I'll take it from there."

Ruka nodded to the older man. "Thanks for your help, Wilstone-_san_."

Wilstone lowered his eyes and used his black lighter to light a cigarette. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and puffed a ball of smoke into the air. "I told you to call me Jack. You're being far too formal with me, young lady."

Ruka shook her head politely. "I told you I have a friend named Jack. It's too weird to call you Jack too."

Wilstone attempted to act cool, but by reflex he bit through the cigarette with his teeth, almost dropping it onto the rug much to Ingrid's annoyance. "Is that so?"

Ingrid kicked the man in his shin, dropping him onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Take a seat, lover boy." The woman ignored the FBI agent's cries and turned back toward Ruka. "You can use my video phone in the living room. We'll wait over here."

Ruka nodded and turned around, headed in the direction of Ingrid's fancy living room. Ruka was impressed with the medieval artifacts Ingrid had in her home, especially in the living room. As Ruka picked up the video phone and began dialing on the keypad attached to the wall, Wilstone watched her through the doorway. He had a noticeably irritated look on his face.

"Are you really that annoyed with her?" Ingrid asked in a sarcastic voice.

Wilstone turned around to glare at her. "No, I'm pissed at this Jack Atlas character! How dare he have the same name as me!"

Ingrid placed a spoonful of her cereal into her mouth and answered him with a mouthful of Raisin Bran. "You're hopeless when it comes to woman, you know that? There's no way she'd like someone like you."

"Shut it." As if to get back at her, Wilstone ran over and snatched one of Ingrid's donuts from the carton on the table beside her bowl.

"Don't eat without my permission." By the time she finished speaking, he had the entire donut shoved into his mouth.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>As Ruka waited for the connection to reach Japan, she took a deep breath and took a seat on one of the nearby chairs. She noticed her face looked far too serious in a nearby mirror and tried her best to appear more natural. She knew Yusei was smart and that he knew his friends well enough to see through any differences in their behavior.<p>

"_Hello?" _Yusei's black-haired secretary answered the phone. Ruka nodded politely to the woman through the phone's monitor. _"Ruka Heartlily, right? I recognize your face." _

Ruka offered the woman a friendly smile. "Yes, I'd like to speak with Dr. Fudo, please."

The secretary returned her smile and rose from her chair. _"One moment, please. I'll go tell him."_

As Ruka was waiting for Yusei, Wilstone stuck his head through the doorway and cupped his hands around his ear.

"What are you, five years old?" Ingrid's annoyed voice came from the kitchen.

Wilstone twirled his head around and had his index finger pressed against his lips. "Shhh!"

After a moment, Yusei's face appeared on the screen. He was sitting at his desk in his personal office. He smiled at the girl warmly.

"Good afternoon, Yusei." Ruka nodded politely to her friend.

"_Likewise, Ruka. You look great. How is everything?"_

"Everything's well, thank you. It's been an eventful week, though."

"_Oh, that's right. You were moving to Germany this week, right? Did you get settled in?"_

"Yes…" The young woman laughed cutely. "Though it was a bit hectic for a while there. But I made it through!" She proudly beat her chest, making Yusei chuckle.

"_You sure have come a long way. Just where did the shy little girl I once knew run off to?"_

Ruka began to blush slightly, puffing her cheeks. "Don't tease me."

Yusei answered her with a sly smile. _"Sorry."_

"I could say the same for you," Ruka said, returning his sly smile. "Just where did the stoic, humorless young man I once looked up to run off to?"

"_Touche,"_ Yusei laughed. _"I guess we've all changed for the better."_

Behind Ruka, Wilstone bit his finger, feeling a wave of jealousy consume him. "Damn you, Yusei Fudo! I envy you so!" The agent turned his head back over to Ingrid in the kitchen. "You did tell her not to reveal our secrets, didn't you?"

"What she decides to tell her friends is entirely up to her. We are going to be using them as bait, so it's only fair that they know exactly what they're up against."

"Yes, but you know we can't let information of what we're doing leak out. I can't be certain whether I can trust these people yet!"

Ingrid ignored the man and buried her face in a piece of chocolate cake. At the same time, Ruka was continuing her conversation with Yusei.

"Yusei, the truth is…" she started. Yusei eyed her curiously as she continued. "I called you today because I've been thinking about something I wanted to do."

"_Oh? What is it? Why are you getting so serious all of a sudden?"_

"Oh, she's going in for the kill now," Wilstone called over to Ingrid, nearly blowing his cover. "Let's see what his response is."

"It's just, well, you said it before. That you haven't been talking that much with the others. I don't think it's very healthy for friends to go so long without communicating with each other."

Yusei suddenly seemed like he was concerned about the young woman before him. _"Ruka…"_

"That's why I came up with an idea," Ruka continued, straightening her expression. "You said you're announcing your prototype later this week, right? Why don't you delay it a bit further?"

"_Delay my announcement? Why?"_

"You've been working for ten long years on this, right? A simple announcement isn't big enough! How about hosting a Duel Monsters tournament?!"

As the girl grew more excited, Yusei seemed to distance himself from the idea. _"A tournament? There's no need to blow this out of proportion…"_

"Don't you think you aren't giving yourself enough credit? What you're doing is going to change the world for the better. You should relax and have fun once in a while!"

As Yusei grew silent, a sudden voice made the two jump in their seats.

"_Oh! That is brilliant, Ruka-__san__!"_

Yusei took a step back from his chair when Yeager popped in front of him. He shot a suspicious glance toward the clown-like man. _"Yeager! Were you eavesdropping again? I thought I told you to quit doing that?"_

_"I am responsible for your well-being! It is only natural that I know who you are communicating with."_

Ruka waved her arm nonchalantly as she wore a blank expression. "No, that's definitely eavesdropping."

Yeager coughed as he was called out. He then straightened his tie and looked at Ruka more seriously.

"_Anyhow, I like the idea! Do continue!"_

Ruka couldn't help but chuckle at Yeager's antics. "Well, I wanted to call for a reunion of Team 5D's. What do you think?"

"_Oh, that is most fabulous! Perfect timing! It just so happens that I was to meet with the United Nation leaders next week. Japan is being rated on its standing among the other nations. An event like this will certainly boost our country's reputation!"_

Ruka sighed, giving the little man an exasperated look. "I knew it. You're only interested for personal reasons, Yeager-_san_."

_"H-How rude! I am most certainly not thinking about my appearance in front of the other nations! That would be preposterous!"_

"Put Yusei back on, please," Ruka said flatly, giving him a patronizing stare. "I'll talk to you about this later."

Yeager could feel her aura through the screen. Without realizing it, he yelped. _"Y-Yes, ma'am!"_ Yeager turned to Yusei and bowed. _"Yusei, please continue."_

"_Thank you,"_ Yusei mumbled sarcastically. He then turned back to face Ruka, but he couldn't hide his suspicious expression.

Ruka looked a bit disappointed by his reaction. "What's wrong, Yusei? I thought you'd be a lot happier about this."

Yusei caught himself and quickly shook his head. _"No, it's nothing. I really do like the idea. It's just a little unlike you to bring up Duel Monsters so quickly. You never were into Dueling as much as Rua was, after all."_

Ruka placed her finger to her lips thoughtfully. "That's true, I guess. Well, it was more because of my spiritual powers that used to drain me of energy when I was a child. I'm all grown up now, you know!" As she spoke, Ruka again beat her chest with confidence.

Yusei smirked in response. _"Are you really sure?"_

Ruka flushed a bit and quickly defended herself. "You said before that I grew up a lot."

Yusei laughed at her reaction. _"No, I meant are you sure you will be all right Dueling? I don't want you to get hurt again."_

"You doubt me? Now I'm not taking no for an answer. I have to show you just how much I've improved over the years."

After a long pause, Yusei smiled. _"Well, if you're so insistent on this, I guess I can't refuse. But what about university? You just transferred to Germany."_

"Don't worry. My school already knows about this. I told them in advance, so I can self-study the material while I'm away."

Yusei's smiled seemed to deflate as he leaned on the desk in front of him. _"I guess you really thought things through. Since you've done so much, I'll do whatever you want me to."_

"That's the spirit! Then Yeager-_san_, can you handle the organization?"

Yeager jumped in excitement. _"Absolutely! You can count on me!" _The small man ran out of the room, calling out, "Exciting!" as he ran.

Ruka turned to Yusei and smiled again. "Okay, I have a lot of preparations to do myself. I'm going to contact the others and tell them to come to Neo Domino City as soon as they can. This is going to be really fun!"

Yusei nodded, returning the smile. _"Okay, Ruka. Just contact me again when you've got things worked out on your end."_

"Will do! Bye-bye!"

Ruka smiled widely as she waved to her friend before turning off the video phone. As she hung the phone back on the receiver, a sudden wave of guilt overcame the girl's senses. She was serious about what she said to Ingrid, but there was still a part deep down inside of her that was worried about what would happen as a result of all of this.

"Please forgive me, Yusei. I'll make it up to you one of these days…" Wilstone watched as Ruka sank into her chair. When he saw the sad look on her face, he felt his heart beat faster than normal.

"Poor girl."

Ruka looked up when she heard Wilstone walking over to her. She quickly changed her expression, not wanting anyone to see her sad.

"Don't make such a sad face, Ruka." Wilstone tossed Ruka a coke, which she just barely caught. "You've got a pretty smile. Your friends want to see the happy Ruka, not the sad one, right?" The man winked at her and offered her a friendly smile.

"Wilstone-_san_…"

Wilstone began walking back to the kitchen, pumping his fist in the air in front of his chest where Ruka couldn't see. _"Well, Ruka? Did my words earn me some love points?" _he thought giddily.

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" Ruka said sourly, making him freeze in his tracks.

Wilstone slowly turned around and shook his head. "Huh? Of course not."

"How'd you know I was finished then?"

"Well, you know…"

Ruka rose from her chair and began walking toward her room. She stopped and turned her head just enough to show the man a grateful smile. "But thank you."

"Sure…" Wilstone tried to hide his blushing face behind a nearby plant.

"Good job, Ruka," Ingrid said as she joined the two. "But are you sure you don't want to tell Dr. Fudo?"

Ruka stopped walking, but she did not turn around to face the woman. "I'm going to focus on getting the team back together first. Once I do that, I'm going to tell my friends in person alongside Rua."

"Do they know your father went missing?"

"They know, but they don't bring it up when we talk. It's not an easy subject, after all."

"Well, this is your own personal struggle. I won't bother you about it anymore. So what are you going to do next? The seed has been planted, but we now have to make it grow."

"Once I call the others, I'll go meet Rua. I want to tell him about this in private before we meet the rest of the team. Then we're going to go to Japan to prepare for the tournament. Yeager-_san_ is going to handle the rest, so all I need to do is explain the situation and prepare myself for battle."

"I see. If you don't mind, I'd like to meet your brother before you leave."

"Sure."

Wilstone began walking toward the basement. "Well, I guess I better go prepare my deck. Best of luck, Ruka."

Ruka finally turned back toward the two. "Wait, you're going to participate?"

Wilstone offered the young woman a confident nod. "It's only natural that I fight alongside you. It was my idea in the first place."

"But that would expose your identity, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, but screw it. If all goes well, I won't need to track Urteil anymore anyway."

Ruka smiled at the man. "Thank you, Wilstone-_san_."

Wilstone gave her a wink before he turned back to the direction of the basement. As he walked, his face turned red and he had a love-struck expression. _"I decided to make you my woman, Ruka Heartlily. To do that, I'll need to show you a bit of my cool side." _He thought to himself while giggling like a schoolgirl.

"I'll be participating as well," Ingrid said. "You and I need to have a practice match before you leave."

"Sure," Ruka replied, nodding excitedly.

The two sat at the coffee table in the living room and began a Duel.

**BREAK**

In the present, Ruka stood up from the table where she and Rua were busy eating their meal. Rua's words before were just what she needed to forgive herself. She still had some doubt of her actions, but she was going to trust her brother that Yusei and the others would forgive her for lying.

"Now that you're all caught up, I have some people that want to meet you."

Rua's eyes lit up excitedly. "Is it those people you were talking about?"

"Yep. They're our ride to the airport. Follow me."

That said, Ruka ran toward the exit, leaving Rua behind with a table of food. He never liked to waste good food, so he stuffed the rest of his noodles in his mouth and nearly choked on them. "Wait up, Ruka!" he cried through watery eyes.

Rua met the waitress as he stood up, nearly knocking her over. She was holding a bill in her hand. When Rua took the piece of paper from her, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Hey, what about the bill?! I don't even know what currency they use here!"

Ruka stopped in her tracks and ran back over to the table. "Oh, whoops. I got so excited I forgot to pay the bill. Sorry."

Rua smiled to himself as he watched his sister pay the bill up at the front desk. He couldn't help but laugh at her, thinking she was a terrible liar. He knew she was terribly nervous about this entire situation, especially about telling Yusei and the others.

Once outside, Rua was shocked to see a long, white limousine parked in the front of the restaurant. Many onlookers stared at them with awe-struck eyes.

"Get in," Ingrid said through a rolled down window.

Rua laughed excitedly. "Cool! We're going in style!"

Ingrid turned to the young man and nodded. "You must be Rua Heartlily. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Ingid!"

"It's Ingrid."

"My bad, my bad."

Ingrid had Ruka help Rua pull his D-Wheel up into the very back of the limo. After that was taken care of, the two got into the second row of seats up toward the front.

Ruka eyed Ingrid through the rearview mirror. "Isn't this standing out a bit too much, Ingrid-_san_?"

Ingrid, at the driver seat, sighed and looked visually troubled. "I said the same thing, but Jack insisted we take a limo."

Wilstone grabbed the mirror and adjusted it so Ruka could see his face. He was back to wearing his sunglasses. He had a fancy white suit and a red bow tie on.

"What do you think, my dearest Ruka? Can you think of anything sexier than riding with style? Feeling the wind blow through your hair? Heightening your senses to the utmost peak? Allow me to be your personal guide to a world of imagination, my fair lady."

Rua's jaw dropped as the man reached out and took Ruka's hand into his own. He gave her fingers a soft kiss.

Ruka laughed nervously, a red blush now showing on her cheeks. "Um, thanks. Please don't do that."

Rua jumped forward in his seat and slapped Wilstone's hand away. "Who the hell is this guy?! What do you think you're doing to my sister, you pervert?!"

Wilstone lowered his head so his eyes met Rua's. "You must be Rua Heartlily," he said in a low voice, adjusting his sunglasses. "Do not worry, my dear brother. I swear to take care of your sister."

"Brother?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Enough chitchat," Ingrid interrupted while her eyes were on the road. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay. Let us depart to paradise, my sweet angel!" Wilstone patted Ruka's hand once more before sitting straight in his seat again.

After a couple minutes of silence, Ingrid changed the atmosphere in the limo. Everyone was now serious and fully alert.

"Here's the plan, you two. We'll give you a week to straighten things out between your friends in privacy. It's the least we can do. We'll sign up for the tournament in a week once registration is open. We'll arrive on the assumption Team 5D's is ready and willing to fight against Urteil in the coming tournament."

"We'll take care of it," Ruka replied.

"Don't worry," said Rua. "We're gonna beat these guys and find where our father is!"

"Just remember not to get your hopes up, little boy," Wilstone said flatly from the front.

"Little boy?! I'm not a kid!"

Rua glared at him through the side view mirror. The man ignored him and continued speaking. "There's a chance your father may have no connection to Urteil at all. I hope the both of you keep that in mind. It will hurt all that much more if you get your hopes up."

Hearing that, Ruka grew silent and began to sulk.

"Look what you did, ya jerk! I just got her feeling better!"

"Ah, I'm so sorry, my honey! Please forgive me!"

"No, he's right," Ingrid cut in. "You have to go into this hoping for the best, but expecting the worse."

Ruka lifted her head and regained her composure. "I understand. All we can do is fight like we always have. Whatever happens happens."

"That's the attitude you should take," Ingrid said with a smile.

"By the way," Wilstone continued, "we didn't tell you about the other organization we're associated with."

Rua raised a brow curiously. "There's more of you people?"

Ingrid nodded, still watching the road. "Yes, we're just one side of the same coin. We of the Black Ops are working to track down Urteil. There's another group stationed in Australia called Project Advanced Duelists. Rua, you actually met the leader of that organization recently."

"Huh? I did?" Rua looked clueless.

"Hayato Maeda. He's also the CEO of Industrial Illusions."

"He didn't mention anything about a Project Advanced Duelists. What kind of organization is it?"

"It's a group even more secretive than us," Wilstone explained. "Called Project A.D.'s for short, they focus on the study of all supernatural events associated with Duel Monsters. You'll most likely be meeting this organization during the tournament. As soon as you're safely on your plane, we will be contacting them and asking for their support."

Rua sighed as he looked out the window. "This just keeps getting more intense."

"But Wilstone-_san_," Ruka cut in, addressing the suited man. "I thought that you were part of the Black Ops of the American FBI?"

Wilstone eyed the girl through the rearview mirror, offering her a smile. "Yes, that's the truth. There is a Black Ops section part of the FBI, but there is also a Black Ops associated with Project A.D.'s. We are responsible for the most secretive data in the organization. We literally live double lives, and that is why we must hold down ordinary jobs in society so as to not give our real identities away." The agent gave a laugh as he continued. "Of course, the FBI is also a highly secretive organization, so you can say I live three lives instead of one, with two undercover lives. It's quite an experience."

Ruka tilted her head slightly to the side as she processed all of this. "Really? Impressive…"

Wilstone snickered under his breath, looking pleased with the girl's compliment. Rua shot the man a dark glare through the side view mirror, which he promptly ignored.

"Speaking of which," Ingrid said suddenly, "there was supposed to be another agent assigned to our Black Ops Division recently. She was supposed to arrive two weeks ago, but she never showed." The older woman shifted her expression slightly as she recalled this information. "I wonder what happened with that. Maybe I'll ask Maeda at some point…"

Ingrid looked ahead, recognizing her surroundings. "Once we take this right up ahead, we're at the airport."

Around ten minutes later, the group arrived at the massive airport. Ingrid parked the limousine, once again attracting the attention of some nearby people. Rua and Ruka got out of the car and nodded respectfully to the two adults.

Wilstone ran forward and grabbed Ruka's hand once more. "Do not fret, Ruka! This parting will only strengthen the bond we share!"

Ruka chuckled uncomfortably while he let go of her hand. "Right… Goodbye."

Rua began to mumble under his breath while hiding the murderous look he shot Wilstone from his sister. "Dirty punk, touching her like that…"

Wilstone smirked at the boy before getting back into the limo, this time taking the driver seat.

"Best of luck to the both of you," Ingrid said as she got into the passenger seat. "We'll see you in a week."

"I'll arrange to have your D-Wheel shipped, Rua." Wilstone shot another smirk at the young man, who sarcastically thanked him.

The twins waved to them as they drove away. Once Wilstone pulled out of the airport, Ingrid turned to him with a serious look on her face.

"I hope you're ready as well. There's no going back now."

Wilstone was quiet for a moment as he lit up another cigarette. "I'm placing my life's work on the line for this one chance. If I lose, I may never get a chance like this again. I'm going to fight with everything I've got. That's all I can do."

"The same goes for me. Team 5D's aren't fighting this fight alone. In the coming week, the two of us will do what we can to prepare for the coming battle."

"Of course," Wilstone said quietly, blowing smoke out the window. "There's still a few other leads I haven't checked in on. The more information I have about the enemy, the better. Gathering information is my job, after all."

Ingrid nodded approvingly. "And I still have many diaries my ancestors left behind to translate. If I go on leave from my other jobs, I should be able to learn quite a bit in a week's time. As soon as we get into contact with Team A.D.'s, we'll begin our work."

"Right." Wilstone went quiet and his thoughts drifted to Ruka's tight short shorts and her low-cut tank top. Ingrid caught him drooling all over the steering wheel and let him have it.

"And no slacking off to think about your fetishes! You have work to do!"

Wilstone mustered up a reply that was drowned out by his swollen, bleeding lips.

At the same time, Rua and Ruka walked toward the boarding gate when their seats were called. Rua turned to his sister and gave her a big grin.

"Okay, sis, let's go see our friends."

"Okay!" Ruka returned the smile and the two walked up to the stewardess checking their passes.

Standing within the large crowd, Sly Mizuki watched the twins board the plane. He had a small smirk hidden underneath his dark hood.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p><strong>Neo Domino City<strong>

Inside an abandoned building toward the back streets of Neo Domino City, several Urteil members were gathered within one of the dark rooms when the door slammed open. Heads turned toward the open door, the sound of footsteps approaching.

Yukio Kyoji emerged from the dark doorway, his face just barely visible through the dimly lit candle on one of the dusty tables in the corner of the room. He slowly approached the second-in-command of Urteil, Fynn Hartmann. He wore a hateful expression on his face.

"So nice of you to join us, Yukio Kyoji. I appreciate you coming all the way here personally to accept your punishment. Saves me the trouble of dragging your ass here."

Yukio was now standing directly in front of the man. He leaned forward so close that their faces almost met. Yukio's eyes went bloodshot and he stared daggers right into his superior.

"Eat shit, asshole."

Fynn's eye began to twitch as a vein popped out of his forehead. "What did you say to me?"

Beside them, most of the lower ranking Urteil members appeared concerned by the expression on Fynn's face. It was a look they knew all too well, and it never ended good.

"Now he did it," one of the grunts named Riley said.

Etzel stepped forward, ignoring Fynn completely. His eyes were focused on Yukio. "What a fool… I told you to not act on your own."

Yukio turned away from Fynn to redirect his hatred to Etzel. "Why did you stop my Duel with Jack Atlas?! I told you not to interfere with my personal battles!"

The grin from Etzel's face faded. "Your personal battles are going to expose our entire organization. Do you have any idea how privileged you are to have been chosen by us? And yet you have the gall to spit in our face?!"

"I was chosen by you?" Yukio repeated mockingly. "Don't make me laugh. You asked me to join because you _needed_ me. Don't try to sugarcoat it."

This time it was Etzel's turn to get angry. "What did you just say, you piece of shit?!"

Anton Bartholomew shook his head in annoyance. "Why did he even bother to stop Fynn if he's getting just as mad? Goodness gracious…"

Etzel was stopped by Fynn's outstretched arm. The two met eyes, and Etzel growled at the man. "Don't try to stop me, Fynn!"

"Shut your damn mouth. I'll handle him."

"Oh boy," Anselm quivered. "He's about to go on one of his rampages again."

Anton slapped his hand against his forehead. "Damn… This newbie doesn't understand. He needs to stop before he gets himself hurt."

Leah Kruger, Anton's girlfriend, gave the man a bewildered look. "What are you so worried about? Just let them beat each other up. It should be of no concern to us, as long as our goals aren't affected. Isn't that right?"

"Leah, how can you say that? You know how Fynn gets…"

"I told you," Leah replied in a dark tone. "I don't care about any of these people."

"Even so…" Anton looked back up at Yukio with a worried expression.

Fynn took a step forward, placing a tight grip on Yukio's shoulder. "Yukio Kyoji, do you know one of the customs we uphold here in Urteil?"

Yukio gave his boss a sarcastic smirk. "No. Please do enlighten me."

"Insubordination is intolerable. On your first offence, you will are sentenced to a beating within an inch of your life. If you manage to survive, you can continue working with us. But _only _if you survive. Your second offense is punishable by death. No exceptions."

"Is that so? Tell me, though, are you sure you can afford to not have me on your side?"

Fynn narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on the man's shoulder. "Repeat that."

Yukio slapped his arm away. "Do you really think you can accomplish your goals without me?"

"It sounds to me like you're suggesting that you're stronger than us. Please do correct me. I don't have the best hearing."

Yukio grinned, not backing down against the man's threatening stare. "Let me be clear about one thing. You people need me."

Etzel gritted his teeth. "This arrogant bastard…"

Fynn looked down at his feet, the dark shadows of the room now concealing his face. "We _need_ you?"

"There's not a single person in this group who can defeat Yusei Fudo! Not Anton! Not Jafar! Not Leah! Not Anselm! Not Murdock! And most _certainly_ not _you_!"

Leah and Jafar said nothing, but they shot the man murderous stares.

Anton simply rubbed his hand over the back of his head and sighed loudly.

Anselm became depressed and began sulking.

Riley and Absalom knew he was stronger than them, so they could do nothing but grit their teeth in frustration.

Etzel's face twisted with rage. "I can't hold it in any longer! I so wanna butcher this guy!"

"Shut the hell up!" Fynn shouted. "I told you I'd handle him."

Yukio's grin widened as he walked closer to the two Urteil top members. "Hell, I have to wonder if even our _leader_ can handle Yusei," Yukio said with a shrug. "He sits alone in that room without giving us any proof of his strength."

Fynn started into a slow laugh, increasing his volume as he tilted his head up toward the ceiling.

"I didn't think this was a joke."

"I love it! I freakin' _love_ this shit! I love people like you so goddamn much! I knew letting you into this organization wasn't a waste!"

Yukio grew silent as the man laughed like a maniac.

Fynn lowered his gaze and stared right into Yukio's eyes. "Those eyes! It's those goddamn eyes that spell absolute confidence and lack of fear! It's those _eyes _I love to _break_! Arrogant bastards like you who think they're above it all! Guys like you who think they're never gonna die! You're the type of person I like to kill more than anyone else in this godforsaken world!"

Anselm took a few steps back, beginning to shiver all over his body.

Riley also took a step back, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "The guy's gone off the deep end again. What should we do?"

"We do nothing," Absalom said, not moving an inch. "Only a madman would intervene between a lion and its prey."

Yukio watched the minions and couldn't help but chuckle. "You know, I've thought this for a while now, but when it comes down to it, you people act more like common thugs than an international organization."

Etzel balled his hand into a fist, growling profusely. "That does it…! First he insults us, then he insults _Heilandes_… I'll be the one to punish him!"

Etzel ran forward and swung his fist hard in Yukio's direction. He was aiming for his face.

Yukio dodged the punch easily and maneuvered his body so he was standing by Etzel's side. "I wouldn't look down on us Satellite natives. We didn't survive through that hell because of mere luck, you know."

Yukio smashed his fist right into Etzel's nose, breaking it in the process. Blood splattered on his hand and began gushing out of the man's nose. "Shit…! Damn you…!"

As Yukio's foot landed on the ground, he felt a sudden sharp pain shoot up his bone. The pain came and went, but it signaled trouble for Yukio. _"Is this from the EXPAIN System?" _Yukio asked himself.

Etzel remained quiet for a moment, letting the blood drip freely onto his shoes.

"Oh great," Riley muttered. "As if one berserk guy wasn't bad enough. Yukio just pushed Etzel to the edge. That can only mean one thing. _He's _coming."

Etzel wiped his nose and slowly looked up. His expression was far more evil looking, and his eyes were veiny and red. "I'll kill you!"

"I told you not to interfere, Etzel…!"

Before Etzel could do anything, Fynn used the back of his fist to pound the back of his spine. In a split second, the force of the hit sent him crashing through the wood floor tiles. His body made a hole in the floor, and he was now lying in that hole unconscious.

"Phew," Riley said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "With Etzel out of commission, at least we won't have to worry about that murderer coming out anytime soon."

Fynn stepped over Etzel's unconscious body and grinned at Yukio, who looked a bit more concerned now. His vision was beginning to go and he was seeing doubles of everyone in the room.

"Do you know why _Heilandes _appointed me second-in-command?"

Anton looked on in horror as Fynn approached Yukio with both of his arms raised above his head.

"Etzel…! Fynn, don't do this! That's enough!"

"Don't interfere, you moron," Leah said, pulling him back.

"It's because I'm the strongest one here! I don't give a rat's ass whether you're a better Duelist than me or not! All of you bow to me like a flock of sheep because it's your fate to do so! The weak can do nothing before the strong! That's all there is to it!"

Yukio spit on the floor as he felt blood dripping down his chin. "Scum like you wouldn't even know the difference between weak and strong!"

Fynn's eyes went berserk as he swung both of his fists down hard on Yukio. "Then let's put your theory to the test!"

At the last second, Yukio avoided the impact. Fynn's body shattered the floor below, this time going all the way through to the next floor. Fynn growled and swung down again on Yukio, but this time he grabbed his arm in mid-swing. Yukio attempted to hold him down, but the man's strength increased and he was sent flying backward. Yukio attempted to catch his balance, but the pain in his leg returned. He staggered backward, almost falling on the ground. When Yukio looked up again, Fynn was no longer in his line of vision.

"Over here!" Yukio gasped when the man suddenly appeared from behind.

"Accept your punishment!" Yukio didn't have enough time to react. As he braced himself for the impact of the hit, Fynn was suddenly blocked by a wall of light. The punch was too strong and the light was shattered, but it gave Yukio enough time to get out of his range.

Fynn's eyes went bloodshot as he turned toward Anton. Anton stood with his Duel Disk activated, a Mirror Force Trap Card out in full view.

"That's enough, Fynn. Yukio is still valuable to us, whether you want to admit it or not. Just let it off with a slap on the wrist. You risk exposing us here."

"What's this? A piece of trash like you opposing _me_? Do you think you really have what it takes?"

"Just calm down. Why do you need to hurt your own comrades?"

"You just don't know when to shut your mouth." Fynn left Yukio and sent his fist flying in Anton's direction.

Anton clicked his tongue in irritation. He placed two more cards on his Duel Disk, sending two female Monsters to strike back.

Fynn overpowered the Monsters quickly and shattered them to pieces. "Psychic Duelist or not, you're no match for me!"

Anton gasped and tried to avoid Fynn's fist. It was too late, though, and the force of the impact sent him crashing through the wall of the building. Pieces of glass from the window sliced up his face as he was sent falling to the ground. He coughed up blood and began to fall unconscious.

Fynn spit disrespectfully before running back toward Yukio. He suddenly found his body frozen, and he turned toward the familiar source of his new obstacle. Feet away from him, Leah Kruger stood angrily with bulging red eyes. A heavy aura surrounded her body, which suppressed Fynn like steel.

"Leah Kruger…! You're a stronger Psychic Duelist than the trash lying over there, but don't think you can hold me down with your powers."

Fynn released an ear-shattering roar from his throat and slowly began to move his arms upward. His muscles began to stretch and double in volume, veins appearing all over his body. As he screamed, his eyes went completely white. After several moments, his screaming came to a halt and he broke from the aura surrounding him.

Fynn laughed loudly as he stomped his way over to Leah with his fists in front of him.

Yukio narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. "Only scum would attack a woman."

Fynn's white eyes went even wider as he lost interest in Leah and dashed again for Yukio. "Don't you get cocky with me, trash! I said I was going to beat you within an inch of your life and I meant it!"

Yukio had no time to react. Fynn's fist nailed him dead-on in the stomach. Yukio heard his ribs crack as he was forced backward. Blood shot out of his mouth as he was sent flying onto the ground. Fynn grabbed his leg and slammed him hard against his foot. He then started to wail on him like a punching bag, kicking and punching him like he was a lifeless dummy.

"If you survive this, I'll have your rank increased!" The man laughed viciously as he continued to land blows on the now defenseless Yukio. "As if that'd happen!"

Yukio felt his entire world shutting down. Just as Fynn was about to land a blow to his skull, the man's body went completely numb. Unlike before, Fynn found himself completely immobilized.

"Wh-What…?!"

"_You've done enough, Fynn Hartmann."_

Fynn used the corner of his eye to look toward the direction the voice came from. Jafar stood quietly in the corner of the room, holding a portable video phone out in his hand. On the screen of that video phone was Alf Kappler, the leader of Urteil. He had a bored look on his face as he watched his subordinate making a fool of himself for the umpteenth time.

"_Heilandes_…! What are you doing?! Let me continue punishing this foul-mouthed trash who dared to disrespect our great name!"

"_Did you not hear me? I said you've done enough."_

Fynn felt his numb body fall to the ground against his will in a bowing position.

"_I would like you to keep something in mind. The others may bow to you, but you bow to _me_."_

Fynn growled fiercely before giving in. "I understand, _Heilandes_."

"_Very good," _Kappler said with a flick of his wrist. Fynn was forced onto his feet like a puppet.

"_Regarding this matter, I hereby place Yukio Kyoji on backup. I have already taken the liberty to arrange another individual to deal with Yusei Fudo when the time is right. Kyoji, I was originally planning to have you participate in the coming tournament. However, I've changed my mind. You will wait for us to contact you, and you are not to act on your own again. Is that clear?"_

Yukio managed to hold his swollen and bleeding body up with his arms. Through heavy pants, he stared hard into Kappler's eyes.

"_I take your silence as an agreement. I will be appointing Jonas to take your place during the tournament. Hopefully we will find use for you later on, once our goal has been accomplished. You are welcome to sit on the sidelines during the matches, though. That is all." _The video screen went blank.

Yukio heard an obnoxious giggle from across the room. The masked man Jonas, who hadn't said a word the entire time, hopped forward and ran over to Yukio. "You hear that, Yukio? Looks like the boss feels that I'm the stronger one after all." Jonas grabbed Yukio by the hair and pulled him up so they were eye to eye.

Yukio managed to choke out a laugh despite the pain he was in. "I don't want to hear that from a coward hiding behind a mask."

Jonas scoffed and let his body hit the floor. He then stepped on the back of his head and began stomping on his skull. "You still have the balls to trash talk us, do you? Take this! And this! And this!"

"Jonas…"

The masked man turned toward the sound of Jafar's gruff voice. "What the hell do you want, Jafar?"

"Piss off." Jafar drove his fist right into the man's face, sending him into a state of unconsciousness. He now lied on the floor, his mask soaked with fresh blood.

Jafar walked past the downed man and glared down at Yukio with an uninterested expression. "Yukio, you've taken your punishment. We won't do anything else to you, so return home and reflect on your actions." The muscular man then turned toward Fynn, who was panting heavily on the floor. "Fynn, please calm down and act like a proper leader. You know as well as I do that these tantrums of yours are both childish and unsightly. "

Fynn pulled his sore body up and headed for the door. "Hmph. I'm going for a walk. You bastards can find something to eat on your own tonight." Fynn uses the back of his hand to smash down the door. He nearly collided with a startled Mr. Fred, who dropped grocery bags onto the pavement below.

Mr. Fred analyzed the situation and shook his head. "Oh my, what in the world is going on in here? You people turned the place into quite the circus, it seems."

Fynn gave him the middle finger before stomping into the dark of night.

"No manners," Fred mumbled wryly.

Etzel finally gained consciousness as he slowly pulled himself out of the broken floor. He had several pieces of wood impaled into his arms. Etzel looked toward Yukio with a much different expression. He was no longer murderous, but appeared quite frightened. Yukio watched him rise to his feet and walk out of the building without saying a word.

"E-Etzel, please wait up!" Anselm chased after his best friend, eager to escape the scary room.

"Shut up."

Mr. Fred watched the remaining men leave the room. The well-dressed gentleman shrugged and recollected his fallen grocery bags. He nonchalantly skipped over the holes in the floor while whistling a tune as he headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

Only Yukio, Anton, and Leah remained in the ruined room. Leah stared down at her half-conscious boyfriend with a patronizing look in her eyes. "You truly are a fool."

Yukio's vision went black as he watched Leah leave the building. He only saw it for a second, but he made out a devilish grin on her face as she walked away.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Around 20 minutes later, Yukio slowly came to. When he opened his eyes, he saw Anton sitting against the wall with a lit cigarette in his mouth. The younger man didn't turn to look at him. His eyes were fixated on the ceiling above. "You awake yet, Kyoji?"<p>

Yukio struggled to get back to his feet. He pushed away the pain in his legs and tried to act like there was no pain at all. "Why did you try to help me? You had no obligation to do so."

Anton blew smoke from his mouth before he replied. "Who knows? You and I are pretty similar. We're both only in this hellhole for our own benefit. You have a hell lot of potential, so I'd hate to see your life end by a scumbag like Fynn Hartmann."

"Just mind your own business. You're all cowards who don't even try to oppose that man."

Anton chuckled, fresh blood dripping out of his split lip. "Cowards, huh? You could be right about that. I just… don't want to die just yet, you know? Not until I accomplish what I want to do."

"I can agree with you on that much." Yukio quietly brushed the blood off his shirt and began walking toward the broken doorway. "I'll use these people until I accomplish my own goals, just like you. If it means swallowing my pride for the moment, I'll do so. But the moment the time comes, I will do whatever is necessary to accomplish it. Don't you forget that either."

Anton blew a stream of smoke into the air as he listened to the sound of Yukio's footsteps fading away into the outside street. ** "**I won't, Yukio."

Anton suddenly sensed something and his eyes went wide. He dropped his cigarette and ran to the open doorway. He frantically looked around before running out onto the street.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Fynn Hartman angrily stormed through the streets of Neo Domino City, randomly smashing up buildings and street signs as he walked along. "One of these days, Alf Kappler…"<p>

Feeling a familiar sensation overcome his body, Fynn once again found himself frozen in his tracks. He slowly turned his head enough to lay eyes on a glowing Leah Kruger, who approached him from behind. Unlike before, her hair was standing straight up and her eyes were black-red in color. A black aura poured out of her body, something even Fynn had never seen before.

"You again, Leah Kruger? I thought _Heilandes _said to drop this matter."

Leah cocked her neck in a bizarre manner and flashed the man a toothy grin. "I don't see _Heilandes_ in our presence."

"Hmph, you women just can't let shit go." Just like before, Fynn's eyes went white and he screamed at the top of his lungs. "I told you you're no match for me!" Fynn gasped when he realized he couldn't break free. "What in the world…?"

Leah took a step forward. The black aura emitted off of her foot killed a bush nearby, leaving it bare as if it were winter. It was, in fact, the spring.

"I'm glad Anton isn't here to see this. I don't like showing him this side of me."

Leah's eyes widened, and as she did this, the buildings around them vaporized into dust.

Fynn's eyes widened with sudden fear. "What?! There's no way you're this powerful!"

"You said we bow before you, right? You're just one tiny little man with no sense of reality. If you ever touch Anton again…" Leah cut off her sentence and snapped her fingers.

Fynn's entire arm suddenly vaporized, leaving his bones lying on the pavement below. Unable to process what happened at first, a sudden agonizing scream escaped the back of his throat.

"You whore! What the hell did Murdock Willard do to your body?!"

Leah was now smirking ear-to-ear. "That old geezer gave me the strength to protect what I hold dear."

Snapping her fingers again, Fynn's leg met a similar fate. His scream startled a group of teenagers walking by. When they saw what was happening, they ran away in terror and dialed the police.

Fynn finally stopped screaming when he tore up his throat and couldn't anymore. Leah laughed seductively, enjoying the sound as if it were the most beautiful music. "Don't worry. You can grow your body parts back, so it shouldn't be a problem if I shatter a few more, right?"

Fynn gritted his teeth so hard that his gums began to bleed.

Just as Leah was about to repeat her action, Anton's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Stop, Leah!"

As if it were some kind of repressing trigger, Leah's body instantly returned to normal at the sound of his voice. Seeing a chance, Fynn managed to pull himself up on one foot and land a weakened punch across her face. Though it was weak, it dealt enough damage to knock her onto the ground.

Through clenched teeth, Fynn turned and met Anton's pleading eyes. "Just let it go. You had it coming. We have to work together to accomplish our goals in the coming tournament, so there's no sense in fighting each other now."

Fynn glared at him for a long time before giving in. "Tch, I know. I'm trying to blow off some steam so I can focus on the mission, you asshole. Your little girlfriend just had to go and blast me apart."

Fynn whipped out a needle from his pants pocket. He squeezed the needle, releasing a yellow liquid that burned a hole in the pavement below. Without hesitation, he stabbed what remained of his arm and leg. In a matter of seconds, his body twisted horrifically back into a fresh arm and leg. He screamed bloody murder as a fiery pain consumed his spirit. "It hurts like shit every single damn time!"

"Serves you right, scum," Leah muttered as Anton helped her to her feet.

"Leah! Stop!"

Unable to meet her boyfriend's eyes, Leah turned her gaze to the police cards headed in their direction.

"Shit," Fynn muttered. "Beat your feet, assholes. _Heilandes _will have our hides if we expose ourselves."

"Like you're one to talk," Anton shot back as they ran away. He then turned to face Leah. "Leah, what you just did back there…"

"I didn't want you to see me like that…" Leah ran away from the man, who immediately chased after her. "Wait! Hold up!"

**BREAK**

* * *

><p><strong>South Germany – Urteil Hideout<strong>

In the old commended building where Urteil kept themselves hidden, a separate Mr. Fred body spoke with Kappler in private.

"_Heilandes_, do you think Mr. Hartmann will be stable enough to lead this team in the coming war?"

Kappler did not even look up to face the man, merely fondling one of his inventions in his chair. "Of course. Despite his shortcomings, Fynn will prove to be the most valuable pawn in my plan."

Mr. Fred chuckled a bit. "I have no doubt about that. Speaking of the plan, Mr. Mizuki has just called in. It seems the Germany Team is ready to move in."

Kappler raised his eyes at that comment, his lips curling into a devious smile. "Excellent. Tell Sly to commence the operation immediately. This is the last phase of data collecting. We've already gathered information on the six Signers, Team Advanced Duelists, and Yusei's invention. Once I have data on the Black Ops and Ingrid Goldstein's research, there will be no hole in my plan."

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

><p><strong>The main cast has been assembled! Urteil springs into motion in the next chapter!<strong>

**At the same time, Team A.D.'s prepares for the coming tournament.**

**To be continued in Chapter 11, "Team Advanced Duelists and the Black Ops"**

**CREDITS**

**Writing: GoldenUmi**

**Characters Appearing From Anime: Ruka Heartlily, Rua Heartlily, Yusei Fudo, Yeager**

**Original Characters (OC): Ingrid Goldstein (Yami no Yami), Jack Wilstone (GoldenUmi), Yukio Kyoji (ZeroSaber), Fynn Hartmann (GoldenUmi), Anton Bartholomew (GoldenUmi), Leah Kruger (GoldenUmi), Jafar (GoldenUmi), Jonas (GoldenUmi), Riley (GoldenUmi), Absalom (GoldenUmi), Alf Kappler (GoldenUmi)**


	11. Project AD's and the Black Ops

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 11: "Project A.D.'s and the Black Ops"**

* * *

><p><strong>Australia – Project A.D.'s HQ<strong>

The official Headquarters for Project Advanced Duelists was stationed on a deserted island 800 kilometers off the coast of Australia. It was far from other houses, stores, buildings, and citizens. The reason for this was simple; less interaction with the outside world meant less chance of leakage within the organization. The few businesses that conducted transaction with the group were sworn under contract to keep the location of the island a secret. Breaking the contract would result in criminal charges for the entire company. Hayato Maeda, the leader of Project A.D.'s, as well as the CEO of Industrial Illusions, bought the island with this in mind.

The group of individuals fortunate enough to step inside the fortress was given a set of rules they had to swear to before entering. The rules were simple. No one was allowed to communicate with the outside world unless they were on a mission, in which case they were to hide their identity and assimilate an entirely new identity until the completion of their mission. Second, they were to only communicate with one another using specially designed cell phones that could be traced by the Technical Department through a built in GPS. This was to only be accessed during an emergency, in which case the officer failed to report in or defected from the group.

These rules, though harsh, were implemented for the sole purpose of bringing Doctor Murdock Willord, a severely dangerous wanted man within the world's most wanted list, to justice.

Presently, Hayato's personal helicopter was landing at the site's landing area in front of HQ. Hayato stepped out of the helicopter, still wearing his suit and tie. Behind him, Yusha and Erin emerged as well. Erin was now wearing a blue mini skirt accompanied by a red blouse. Yusha was still wearing casual jeans and a T-shirt. The monkey, Abe, was sitting on his shoulder chirping excitedly. The three silently walked away from the landing site toward the front entrance. Stationed at the front gate were two security guards wearing black uniforms, black hats, and sunglasses. The guards nodded to the three and opened the gate, bowing politely as they walked past them.

Another three yards away from the gate, the Headquarters building sat nicely among fancy flower beds and trimmed bushes. Standing at the front entrance to the building was Crow, Sherry, and Rom. The three nodded as they greeted their leader and fellow members.

"Welcome back, guys," Crow said with a wave.

Hayato nodded, not slowing down his pace. "We talked briefly over the phone, so I have a basic idea of what happened while I was gone. Sherry, I would like you to call for an emergency meeting immediately. I want every member and personnel in this building to attend."

"Understood, sir," the woman replied with a nod. "I'll get to it right away." With that, she quickly walked back into the building, headed for the planning room.

"Crow, I've given your request some thought. Given the current situation, I agree that it would be best to inform Team 5D's of what is going on. I would like you to contact them and have them listen in on this meeting. This concerns them, after all."

"Roger!" Crow said with a salute of his hand. "I'm on it!"

"Rom, please contact the Senior Members and our affiliates. I would like as many of them to attend as possible. In addition to that, I would like Ron Ripper and the council members to attend as well, if they are available."

Rom had a look of surprise on his face. "Are you sure that is a good idea, Leader?"

Hayato nodded, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the taller man. "I'm not thrilled about this, but our current situation is dire. We need the entire Australian government siding with us."

Rom hesitated for a moment, but quickly nodded in agreement. "I understand. I will get to it right away."

"Erin, I'll let you prepare the data you're going to share with us. I need to speak with the Black Ops before we begin the meeting, so I'm heading to my office right now."

Erin gave the man a nod to show she understood.

Hayato looked over at Yusha, who was grinning with anticipation. Saying nothing, Hayato turned around and began walking toward the direction of his office, located at the left side of the room at the end of the long hallway ahead.

"You could at least give me an assignment, Pops! You're hurting my self-esteem here!"

Hayato stopped and turned his head to offer the boy a confident smile. "All you need to do is show up. That's your strength."

"Dad…" Yusha watched the man as he walked down the hallway with a serious look on his face. Abe looked confused, using his hand to smack Yusha's cheek.

Erin watched Yusha's expression change, wondering what was going through his head.

When Yusha began spacing out, his battle instincts suddenly switched into gear as a fist swung toward his face. He quickly used his body weight to arch his back outward, giving him enough time to dodge the punch last minute.

The attacker looked pleased by his efforts, but Yusha could not make out who it was through the speed he was moving at. "Heh, you're as quick as ever, Fusionist! But what about this?" The attacker lashed out his elbow, aiming straight for the top of Yusha's head.

Yusha managed to catch a glimpse of the person attacking him. He was a slightly taller Caucasian male with short, brown-red spiky hair. His narrow eyes were a dark grey in color. He was wearing black, baggy clothing. The man grinned as his arm was caught in Yusha's grip. "Impressive! I think you've gotten even quicker since I last saw you!"

"What the heck, Sabertooth? I don't have the time to play around with you," Yusha grumbled as he released the man's arm.

Sabertooth raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to respond to Yusha's unusual behavior. "Huh? It's not like you to turn down a challenge? What the hell's goin' on?" Sabertooth asked in his thick Australian accent.

"We're assembling for an emergency meeting," Erin explained, her hand on her hip. "Be at the meeting room in two hours, Sabertooth."

"Huh? An emergency? What the hell happened while I was off in Italy?"

Just as Erin was about to explain the situation, a familiar female Australian accent cut her off from the other side of the room. It was a voice that irritated her to no end.

"As arrogant as always, Eirika."

The owner of the voice was a young, attractive girl leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She had deep blue eyes that complimented her long, wavy brown hair nicely. She was wearing a fiery red dress with a ruby pearl necklace around her neck. She was giving Erin a mocking smile.

"And you're always instigating," Erin said in an annoyed voice as she turned to stare her down. "Now isn't the time, Precious." Leaving it at that, Erin stormed out of the room in fury, kicking a nearby vending machine and stubbing her toe in the process. She limped away in frustration toward the meeting room at the far end of the hall.

"Damn," Sabertooth grumbled. "She didn't even finish telling me what the hell's going on here."

Precious' smile faded as she eyed Erin's back with malice. "That woman pisses me off! Always barking orders like she's better than everyone!"

Sabertooth began to blush as he turned to her. He nodded furiously to show that he agreed. "You're totally right, Precious!"

Precious turned to him and shot him a dirty look. She smelled the air and shook her head, pushing him against the wall. "Get away from me. You smell like ass."

Sabertooth stared in shock as the girl stormed down the hallway, also kicking the vending machine in fury. Just like Erin, she stubbed her toe and ended up limping to the meeting room.

"Why is everyone beating up on the vending machine?" Yusha asked, confused.

Abe the monkey saw Sabertooth's shocked face and tried to imitate it. The chimp left Yusha's shoulder and hopped onto Sabertooth's back. When he felt the furry creature land on his neck, he let out a terrified scream and snapped out of his trance. "Wh-What the hell is this thing, Fusionist?! You brought some weird rat back with you again!"

This triggered Yusha's temper, resulting in him getting into Sabertooth's face. "Abe isn't a rat! He's a monkey! Can't you tell by looking?!"

Sabertooth responded by smashing his forehead against Yusha's, sending Abe flying onto the floor in the process. "I don't give a damn what it is! I hate animals! You've turned this place into a damn zoo, always bringing home stray animals on your missions! I have enough problems with Trickster's damn mutt shitting on my front porch!"

"You're starting to sound like Erin now! It's annoying! Animals need care and love!"

"What?! Wanna go, ya punk?!"

As the two pushed against each other back and forth, a sudden figure appeared in between the two, making them jump in fright.

"Shouldn't you two be getting ready for the meeting?" came an eerie voice with a Korean accent.

The owner of the voice was a small child with dark brown eyes and short black hair. He was wearing jean shorts and a black shirt.

The two older boys screamed in fright before they calmed themselves.

"Shadow, how long have you been there?!" Yusha asked through pants, patting his beating heart.

"The entire time," the boy responded with an evil grin. "You guys are as goofy as always."

"And you're as creepy as always," Sabertooth grumbled. "Little kids shouldn't act like stalkers."

Shadow giggled obnoxiously, waving his finger around mockingly. "My tailing is top notch, wouldn't you say?"

"That wasn't a compliment, you idiot."

Not far from the three, another person stood in the dark shadows of the turn-off hallway leading to the restrooms. It was a young 22 year old woman, a few years older than Yusha and Sabertooth. She had long, purple hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Her pink-colored eyes darted back and forth nervously as she appeared to be debating something in her head. She was wearing a long, blue dress.

At this moment, the young woman was indeed arguing with herself in her head. Her current dilemma was the fact that Sabertooth and Yusha were standing right outside the restroom area. In order to get to the meeting room, she would have to walk past Yusha, and the thought of doing that made her instantly self-conscious of what she was wearing. She was also worried Sabertooth would make fun of her dress again as he often did, teasing her about her 'old fashioned' look. But it couldn't he helped, she thought to herself. There was no way she could wear a miniskirt or anything that showed skin like that. The thought made her turn red in the face.

As the young Japanese woman was debating over this, she suddenly felt a tap on her butt. Startled, she yelped and quickly ran out of the hallway, bright red in the face. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Hyuck, hyuck, hyuck," a shorter male laughed in his strange laugh. "My hand slipped. Sorry!" As if he were just caught red-handed, the boy lifted the offending hand and giggled.

"Liar!"

The boy had a mushroom-cut hairstyle that was forest green in color. His eyes were a lighter shade of green, covered by a pair of thick glasses. He was wearing a small dark green suit with no tie. The suit was lazily presented, un-tucked, unbuttoned, and wrinkly all over.

"That's sexual harassment, Inzektor!" the young woman screamed, feeling violated all over.

"Hyuck, hyuck, hyuck. Don't get so worked up. It was an accident, I swear!"

"Ah, it's Spring!" Yusha called out to the young woman, waving his hand with a friendly smile. "Hey, we're all gonna head over to the meeting room! Come and join us!"

Spring turned bright red when she realized her cover was blown. She took a few steps back against the wall, unsure of how to respond.

"Why are you always hiding in the corner?" Sabertooth asked, confused by her actions.

Spring began to sweat nervously as she waved her hands. "Ah, no reason…" She mustered up the courage to get herself to walk closer to the group, ignoring the pounding in her head that accompanied her disorder.

When she stepped next to Yusha, he gave her a friendly whack on the back, nearly knocking her onto the ground. "C'mon, cheer up! Let's go!"

"Y-Yeah…"

Inzektor joined the four, and they headed down the hall toward the meeting room.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p><strong>Japan – Neo Domino City – Domino Airport<strong>

Rua and Ruka arrived in Neo Domino City via airplane after a long eight hour flight. After the plane was safely landed, the twins gathered their luggage and walked out through the tunnel that lead into the airport. Rua patted his ears in annoyance, trying to pop them, as they were still clogged from the massive change in air pressure.

Rua's discomfort quickly subsided when he stepped out into the airport's boarding hall, where he immediately spotted three familiar faces smiling over at him and his sister through the many people gathered in the room. Yusei, Jack, and Aki waved to the younger adults, looking relieved that they arrived safely without consequence.

Smiles instantly came to the siblings' faces when they saw their friends. Though they had seen their faces through video phones, seeing them gathered together in person for the first time in ten years was truly a different feeling.

"Yusei! Jack!" Rua shouted as he ran over to greet the men first.

"Aki-_san_!" Ruka followed right behind her brother.

Ruka threw herself into both Aki and Yusei at the same time, hugging them tightly with both of her arms. Tears began welling in her eyes as she felt like she was truly home for the first time in years. "I didn't think I'd be so emotional," she said, wiping away her tears. "Talking over the phone just isn't the same as seeing you in person."

Aki looked down at the young woman and gave her a big smile in return. "You sure have grown into a beautiful lady, Ruka! The two of us should go shopping before the tournament."

Ruka nodded excitedly in return. "Yeah! I'd love to!"

Ruka then turned to Yusei and offered him a smile as well. In return, Yusei placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "It's because of you that we're able to see each other again. I'm grateful that you brought the idea up."

By reflex, Ruka averted Yusei's gaze. "Yeah, me too…" Yusei was confused by her sudden shift in expression, but he did not comment on the matter.

A couple of feet away, Rua and Jack were staring at one another in complete silence. Rua finally said something to break the ice. "I'm just not as excited to see you, considering how many times we've seen each other lately," he said jokingly with a laugh.

"You're one to talk, you persistent brat," Jack said with a frown. His grown quickly turned into a grin as he leaned forward and patted Rua's head.

Rua then walked over to where Ruka was speaking with Yusei and Aki. He gave the two a big smile and shook their hands in a mature manner. "I'm ecstatic to see you two again, though. It feels like a High School reunion or something."

Yusei chuckled at how mature Rua was acting. Aki, on the other hand, did not approve. She pulled Rua over and forced him into a hug. "Don't be so distant, Rua!" Rua began to blush as Aki buried him into her chest. Her familiar scent always relaxed him, even back when he was a kid. His face turned bright red when he felt her breasts rub against his cheek. "You've grown over the years too, Big Sis Aki!"

While Rua began conversing with Yusei and Aki, Ruka walked over to Jack and gave him a soft smile.

Jack returned the smile and patted her head. "Good work in calling us together like this."

"I didn't do much…" Ruka mumbled as Jack continued patting her head.

"We were all too wrapped up in our own lives to think about getting back together. It was you who made this possible."

Saying nothing more, Ruka just continued smiling.

"Hold on, we're one person short!" Rua suddenly shouted. "Where's Crow?"

Yusei shook his head. "We haven't heard anything. Ruka, did he ever answer your call?"

"His cellphone number changed," Ruka replied. "I had no way of contacting him. He should have told us his new contact info. Now he won't even know about the tournament."

"What the heck is he doing?" Rua grumbled, smacking his hand against his forehead. "This is our big reunion! He can't miss it!"

"Hmph, forget about him," Jack said in an annoyed voice. "If he couldn't be bothered to contact us, he's not worth the trouble."

"Don't say things like that, Jack," Yusei said, turning to give him a scolding look. "You know that's not true."

Jack scoffed and folded his arms stubbornly.

"About that, everyone…"

Yeager's high-pitched voice interrupted the group from behind.

"Yeager! It's been a long time!" Rua shouted, waving.

Ruka gave him a polite bow.

Yeager politely bowed in return, but his expression was serious. "I'm glad to see you all, but there's a more pressing matter at hand."

Yusei looked a bit concerned by Yeager's tone. "What happened?"

Yeager looked up with a troubled expression, clearing his throat before he began to speak again. "You guys have a pending call from Crow Hogan."

"What?!" Yusei, Jack, Rua, and Ruka shouted nearly at the same time. Behind them, Aki looked confused and worried, unsure as to why Crow was contacting them despite his warning to her.

Yeager nodded to confirm what he just said. "He called me on the main video phone over at the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. He's on hold right now, so you guys will need to hurry over right away. I'm sure you want to talk to him."

"Damn right we do!" Jack said angrily as he darted toward the airport's exit.

"Then let's get going right away," Yeager said to the others, quickly following behind Jack.

The others nodded and mimicked his actions. Aki did as well, wondering just what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Public Security Maintenance Bureau<strong>

The members of Team 5D's suffered from a painfully long moment of awkward, agonizing silence as they stared at the video phone in Yeager's office. Yeager began to sweat as he watched each of their varying expressions, swearing he could hear crickets in the background, despite them being indoors. Yusei had his eyes closed as he contemplated on how he should proceed. Aki twiddled her thumbs nervously at her side. Rua avoided eye contact, darting his eyes upward toward the various plants Yeager had on the backroom shelf. Ruka watched Aki's obvious discomfort and began to feel uncomfortable herself. And then there was Jack, who was staring into the video phone so hard that Yeager feared his glare would literally combust the device.

On the opposite end, Crow nervously rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, unsure of what he should say. He never imagined he would ever feel so awkward about seeing his friends like this. Unable to take the silence any longer, Crow finally mustered the courage to address the five as he took a deep breath. He forced a friendly grin and waved his arm. _"Yo."_

A vein popped out above Jack's temple as he reached his limit. "Don't 'Yo' me, bastard!" he shouted loud enough to startle the secretary in the opposite room. "You have some explaining to do! What the hell have you been doing for the past five years?!"

Yusei finally opened his eyes as he came to a decision on how to approach the situation. He walked in front of Jack and pulled his arm, forcing him to retreat to the back of the group. "Calm down, Jack." Jack looked displeased, but he kept his thoughts to himself. "We've been worried about you, Crow," Yusei said as he turned to face the video phone. "I'm sure you have a reason, but please explain."

Crow once again lost his words as he tried to think of how to begin explaining. He noticed Aki looking at him with a worried expression and offered her a pleading smile.

"Crow, why…?" Aki muttered, looking to the man for answers.

"_Sorry, Aki,"_ Crow sighed, shaking his head. _"Things have changed."_

Jack noticed this immediately and instantly turned on Aki. "Izayoi! Why's he acting like you've been talking to him?!"

Aki looked away from the man, increasing her uncomfortable fidgeting. "I…"

Yusei crossed his arms against his chest and released a heavy sigh. "I thought as much, considering how you were acting."

Rua looked from friend to friend as his thoughts began to jumble in his head. "I'm so confused! Someone explain what the heck is going on here!"

"_Sorry, guys, but I'm going to need you to wait a bit longer," _Crow interrupted, drawing their attention onto him once more.

"What?!" Jack's voice rose once again as he shook his fist in the air. "You keep us waiting for five years and now you want us to wait a bit longer?!"

"_We're going to explain everything to you in an hour. My boss wants you guys to attend. You'll understand what I've been doing once you do."_

"Don't act so arrogant about-" Jack stopped when Yusei lifted his arm in front of him, shaking his head.

The King simply scoffed stubbornly in response.

"Crow, I trust you." With those words said, Yusei offered his friend an approving smile.

Crow returned the smile, happy to see Yusei had not changed as much as he had feared. _"Don't worry. I promise to make up for lost time when all of this is over. I'll call you guys at 2:00 sharp." _Leaving it at that, Crow disappeared from the screen, leaving the room silent once again.

Jack folded his arms, turning his head away in irritation. "What a showoff."

Rua chuckled and began poking Jack's side with his elbow. "Just admit you were worried about him already, Jack."

"Who'd be worried about him?!"

A few feet away, Ruka walked over to where Aki was standing quietly by herself. "Aki-_san_, did you really…?"

"I…" Unable to answer the younger woman, Aki could only look away from her eyes.

"Let's drop this for now and wait for Crow to contact us," Yusei said calmly.

Just as the others were about to reply, a heavy set of footsteps were heard entering the room. Seto Kaiba, dressed in his white business suit, was standing in the doorway with his brother, Mokuba, who also wore a similar suit.

"So that was Crow Hogan, the third member of Team 5D's," Seto said flatly. "I'm looking forward to putting his skills to the test."

"Seto." Yusei addressed the man with a respectful nod. Seto returned the gesture.

"Seto?" Ruka gasped as she came to a sudden realization. "Isn't that…?"

Beside her, Rua's eyes widened in surprise. "What?! _The_ Seto Kaiba?! No way!"

"Oh, there's more of them now," Mokuba said matter-of-factly.

Seto looked over at the green-haired boy without the least bit of interest. "And who are you two? I've never seen you before."

Beside her brother, Ruka laughed nervously as she rubbed her hand through her wavy hair. "Well, we weren't exactly front runners in Team 5D's in the W.R.G.P."

"The name's Rua Heartlily!" Rua responded proudly with a beat of his chest. "I'm sure the name rings a bell, right?"

"Not particularly," Seto said, leaving Rua with man tears.

"Wait, Big Brother," Mokuba cut in. "I remember this guy was at the top of the charts a few years ago. I actually thought he was pretty talented."

Rua's tears began to pour down his face as he ran over to Mokuba and grasped both of his hands in his. "Finally, someone who remembers me! Thank you!"

Mokuba gave the young man an uncomfortable stare. "U-Uh, sure…"

Seto closed his eyes and walked past his brother and Rua over to where Yusei was standing. "Well, don't worry about it too much," he said nonchalantly without looking in his direction. "If you're as strong as you say you are, prove it to me during the R.W.F."

"Right!" Rua shouted joyfully, letting go of Mokuba's hands.

Seto opened his eyes and looked down at Ruka as he passed by her. "You as well."

"R-Right…" Ruka said awkwardly. She then whispered, "I never said I thought I was that strong, though…"

Seto smirked at the girl before turning to face Yusei. "Now then, I thought I would discuss the basic outline of the tournament Mokuba and I have drafted so far."

Yusei nodded. "I'm guessing it will be similar to the W.R.G.P."

"Not exactly," Seto replied, his smirk widening. "This tournament will feature teams of five."

"Teams of five?" Rua looked over at the man in surprise. "That means one of us won't be able to participate."

Ruka nodded in agreement. "We have six people..."

"That's true," Yusei said, rubbing his hand on his chin. "Seto, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't know about the two children. Changing it to a six-member team format would make things difficult for me, so I'm afraid I can't alter the plan."

Seto's comment rubbed Rua the wrong way, and it showed plainly on his face. "Children?"

Ruka giggled at Rua's reaction. "Just let it go, Rua."

"Hmph, let's just drop Crow then," Jack said without hesitation. "It's his fault for not showing up until now."

"That's not fair!" Rua shouted in protest. "It's too hard to force one of us out."

Seto replied with one of his trademark smirks. "Settling this is a simple matter. All you need to do is have a Battle Royale. The first person to be eliminated is the one who doesn't participate."

"I agree," Yusei said with a nod. "That would be a fair way to go about it. Would that be okay with the rest of you?"

The other members slowly came to an agreement, though it was not easy for them to do. Yeager sighed as he watched them, knowing how difficult it was for them.

"Okay. Let's go, everyone," Yusei said as he headed toward the table at the other side of the office.

The others nodded and followed Yusei to the table. Seto and Mokuba sat at the head of the table and began going over various details they had planned out.

Yeager began to smile as he watched them together, thinking that it made him feel happy to see them like this. All they needed was Crow and the group would be complete.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p><strong>Moabit,<strong> **Germany – Ingrid's Mansion**

Ingrid sat at her computer desk as she read through a stack of notes she held in her hand. When she finished reviewing her notes, she looked over at her partner, Jack Wilstone, who sat at a side table at the front of her office by the room's entrance. "It's about time for the meeting. I hope you're ready, Jack."

Wilstone sighed as he furiously typed on his labtop. "I'm not very good with public speaking, Ingrid."

"Oh, come off it," she said, sounded annoyed by his words. "You're an important key to solving this entire crisis and you're worried about a little social anxiety? Shape up or ship out!"

"You've got a way with words as always," the younger man replied, his eyes still glued to his labtop's screen.

As they two continued their preparations, they were startled by the sudden sound of Ingrid's security alarm. The loud ringing caused the two of them to jump from their seats.

Ingrid's eyes widened as she quickly began to understand the situation. "That's the security alarm! It goes off when someone walks on the property!"

A similar noise started up soon after, this one coming from the opposite direction.

"That one's coming from the back of the mansion!" Wilstone shouted, rising from his chair.

Ingrid began to sweat as she imagined the worst possible scenario. "Did they catch on to us?!"

"Tch, what bullshit." Wilstone quietly pulled a cigarette from his pocket and used his teeth to grab it. With a flick of his lighter, the substance was instantly lit. "So they decided to come to us instead, eh?" Wilstone said coolly, blowing a puff of smoke in the air. He slowly looked up and began to grin. "So be it." Saying nothing more, Wilstone began walking toward the doorway.

"Wait! Shouldn't we stick together?"

"What are you talking about?" Wilstone asked sarcastically as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth with his fingers. "That would be just what they want." The man began waving the cigarette in the air around him as he went on. "Think about it. It's a basic strategy. Intimidate the enemy by attacking in groups, forcing them to gather in one area. While they're clinging to one another, the holes in their defenses increase."

"So you're saying we should split up. I'll guard the front while you guard the back, is that it?"

"Bingo. We can't allow them to get their hands on your research or my computers. If they did that…"

"I know. They'd be many steps ahead of us, making it near impossible to strategize against them."

Wilstone nodded as he took a long drag from his cigarette, which he then blew back out through his mouth. "So we put our lives on the line to protect the data. It's as simple as that. That's what being a member of the Black Ops is all about."

"Jack, be careful out there," Ingrid called to his back. "Don't do anything stupid."

With another puff of his smoke, Jack activated the Duel Disk he had attached to his arm. "I know. I'll activate the booby traps. I can't guarantee anything, but that should buy us about ten minutes if we're lucky."

"Just five minutes is fine," Ingrid said grimly as she activated her own Duel Disk. "Those thugs might be biting off more than they can handle." Ingrid's frown slowly changed into a confident smile.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>In the front of the mansion, a group of masked thugs in all black clothing screamed in agony as they were shot by a stray bullet through their backs.<p>

A third man looked up in shock. "What the hell was-" The man's words were cut off as he met the same fate, this time shot through the chest.

A fourth man turned to face a masked woman with a curvy figure and skin tight black clothing. "Madam, we're under attack!"

The masked woman chuckled, though the man addressing her could not see the sinister smirk on her face. "It seems the enemy is more intelligent than we suspected," the woman said. "We're right in the middle of a giant landmine of traps. No doubt they're aware of our presence."

"What should we do, Madam?!" the subordinate shouted.

"It's all right. I suspected this could be the case. That's why I brought you bugs with me."

Another masked subordinate behind the woman gasped at her comment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The woman chuckled at his comment. "You do want the Chinese government to clear your name, don't you? If you manage to survive, we'll do just that."

Before the man could respond, the woman stopped in mid-run, nearly causing him to collide into her. Surprised by her actions, he was caught off guard. Using this moment, the woman jumped onto his shoulders, using his body as a stepping stone to propel herself onto a nearby tree branch. Laughing, the woman began running in forward again, safely above the hidden guns in the front yard.

The first subordinate cursed at the woman's actions. "You never meant to keep your promise! You used us?!"

The other fallen subordinate attempted to get back to his feet. "How da-" He was cut off as one of the nearby nail guns pierced his throat, sending him to his death. His body dropped motionlessly to the ground.

The masked woman laughed as she abandoned her men. "As if we'd keep our promise with a bunch of criminals! Your lives are only worth that of a lowly decoy! Perish under the great name of Urteil and the Chinese division! There's no better honor for dirty thugs like you!"

The woman was caught off guard when a shuriken suddenly shot out of her field of vision right toward her face. "What?! There's traps up here too?!" she shouted as she dodged the star-shaped blade in the nick of time.

"They're even smarter than I thought! But…!" She looked up and saw a dozen shuriken stars headed in her direction. Using all of her might, she hopped into the air. In mid jump, she clicked her boots together, activating a propeller underneath her soles. They were Urteil's newest invention; Flying Boots.

"Don't underestimate the technology of Urteil!"

Using the Flying Boots to guide her, the woman headed toward the roof of the mansion. Once she was positioned over the center of the roof, she clicked her heels once again, this time deactivating the propellers. The woman used the force of her falling body to kick through the roof, creating a direct entrance into the mansion.

Ingrid was seated on her couch in the living room, in the middle of shuffling her deck. The sudden crash caught her off guard, but she quickly regained her composure. Ingrid slowly raised her eyes to meet the masked woman. "Not even three minutes, huh? It seems we need to update our traps."

The masked woman chuckled as she walked closer to her target. "You must be Ingrid Goldstein. Is that right?"

Ingrid remained seated on her couch, ignoring the dust from her own roof that covered her shoulders.

"Yes, that would be me. And who might you be? You're a bit too smart for some petty criminal."

The woman removed her mask, revealing long, silky black hair and deep green eyes. Her lips curved into a devilish smirk as she took another step closer. "Xiaolin of the Chinese Department of Defense. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but the truth is that you're an eyesore."

"Is that so? You broke my roof and one of my most valuable vases and you call _me_ an eyesore?

Laughable." Ingrid finally rose to her feet as she inserted her deck into her activated Duel Disk.

Xiaolin mimicked her gesture. Her Duel Disk was noticeably different than the standard Duel Disk Ingrid held. This one was black in color and had a white swastika painted on the side with a red line through it.

"Let's get this over with. I'm a very busy woman."

Ingrid noticed the symbol on the woman's Duel Disk immediately. "From Urteil, are you? I recognize that symbol."

Xiaolin met her question with a mocking smirk. "Urteil? Never heard of it."

Ingrid challenged her smile with a playful smirk of her own. "You're a terrible liar."

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Under where Ingrid was facing off against Xiaolin, Wilstone was now face-to-face with a teenaged boy with long, fiery red hair and dark orange eyes. He wore an unstable expression, as if the stimulation of the situation was too thrilling for him to handle.<p>

Wilstone quietly lit up a fresh cigarette, inhaling and blowing a trail of smoke into the air. "You got here pretty quick. You're one tough asshole."

"Heh, those little traps of yours were nothing," the boy said, pointing to the massive hole he made in the stone wall. A trail of sunlight poured into the dark room, casting a shadow over part of his face.

"Is that so? The blood all over your shirt says otherwise."

The man scoffed as he looked down at his blood-stained shirt. "Don't get so cocky. Those knives only hit me because I let them. This would be boring if I killed you in one shot." A wicked grin came to his face as his eyes met Wilstone's once again. "Let's draw it out a bit."

Wilstone took one last drag of his cigarette before he tossed it to the ground and smothered it with his black dress shoe. "What's the password?"

"Huh? What the hell's that mean?"

"Only those who know the password are allowed in here. Though I did make an exception for one gorgeous angel recently."

The man raised an eyebrow as he took a couple of steps forward. "You aren't making any sense, pal."

"Are you sure you want to step there?"

"What?" Before the man had time to react, his foot landed on the offending area. As soon as his shoe made contact, he felt the floor tile underneath his foot sink. In an instant, a spiked chain shot straight through his foot, rising up and wrapping around his entire leg. The man began screaming in agony as he fell onto the floor.

"Whoops," Wilstone said emotionlessly. "I forgot to mention that there were traps inside the mansion as well. How careless of me."

The man managed a laugh through his pained gasps. "You're one twisted bastard! But it's useless! I'm a trained assassin! One measly chain-" Before he could finish speaking, his entire body was engulfed by an electrical shock emitted by the chain. The man's eyes went white as he fell flat against the floor.

Wilstone tapped his head nonchalantly with his finger as he taunted his enemy. "Wow, my memory's shot today. I keep forgetting to mention some very important stuff. So sorry. Are you hurt?"

Wilstone stopped speaking when he heard the man's laughter. "You have absolutely no idea who you're messing with," he said as he ripped the chain off with his bare hands, ignoring the cuts he just created on them. "There's a reason I'm known as the 'King of Endurance' out of the thousands of Urteil members! I've trained through every torture known to man! Such low-level traps can do nothing to me!"

"Oh? What is this 'Urteil' you speak of?" Wilstone asked as a smirk came to his face.

The red-head gasped, realizing he made a mistake. "Oh shit, I let that slip. I guess that's why they also call me 'Diarrhea Mouth'."

"What a coincidence," Wilstone said darkly. "I was looking for some evidence proving the existence of Urteil, and low and behold, God dropped me a little present in my humble home. No, this is definitely a gift from my Goddess."

The man scoffed off his ramblings. "Enough chitchat. I've got a job to do." With that, he activated his own black Duel Disk. "Oh, gotta stop these bleeding hands or I'll get blood all over my cards."

Wilstone watched the man with curious eyes as he applied some form of medication that appeared to stop the bleeding instantly.

"Now then," the enemy said as his eyes met Wilstone's. "You're going to die by the hands of Vester, also known as 'Flame God'!"

Wilstone grinned as he lifted his own Duel Disk. "You have too many nicknames."

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>The meeting hall inside the Project AD's HQ was by far the largest room in the entire building. Though the building itself was enormous, this room was built specifically to hold every single member of the team, which totaled in the hundreds. Today, however, a much smaller group was gathered in the various tables scattered throughout the dome-shaped room. Each table held around five people each. Often times those members who formed a team would sit together. Because the meeting was called on last minute notice and because of the fact that many members were currently out on missions of their own, only a select group of members were able to attend this meeting.<p>

The inaudible murmuring in the room began to fade as Hayato entered the room wearing his official Project A.D.'s uniform, blue with the team's symbol in the upper right corner of his chest. The group watched the man make his descent from the entrance down the pathway in the middle of all the tables that led to the stage at the very front of the room. As they watched the man, they couldn't help but admire the various artwork and decorations against the walls of the room.

As Hayato reached for the microphone, the room fell into complete silence as they anticipated their leader's words.

"Thank you all for gathering here," Hayato began, his voice echoing over the room through the speaker system. "As you've been told, this is an issue of the utmost urgency. I ask that you all pay close attention to what we're about to discuss. I'm going to take attendance to make sure everyone is here. First and foremost, I would like to personally introduce our guests today and extend my greatest gratitude to them for taking the time out of your busy schedules to be here. Reporting from the Australian government we have the Australian Representative, Ron Ripper, along with the members of the Council."

Ron Ripper, the Australian Representative with short, thin hair and glasses, sat beside the ten men of the Australian Council. He shot Hayato an irritated frown as he adjusted his glasses. "Hmph, dragging us all the way down here like this... You better explain everything."

"Ripper," one of the men beside him, the chubbier one, grunted.

Ron folded his arms against his chest stubbornly, looking away from the older man. "Fine."

Ignoring the man's comment, Hayato then turned over to a monitor behind him. "Reporting in from Japan, we have Team 5D's."

Sabertooth, who was casually leaning back in his chair, nearly lost his balance when he heard the namedrop. "_The_ Team 5D's?!"

Beside him, Precious' eyes widened with shock. "What's going on here?!"

At the table in front of the two, Spring's nerves intensified. "Things are getting really serious, aren't they?"

Behind Hayato, the large monitor attached to the wall turned on, revealing the members of Team 5D's, minus Crow. The five members were viewing the meeting from Yeager's office in the Public Security Maintenance Bureau.

"_Whoa, cool!" _Rua said excitedly. _"There's so many people here! Are we really gonna see a top secret meeting?!"_

"_Rua, cut it out," _Ruka said as she pulled his ear.

"From left to right on your screen," Hayato continued, "we have Aki Izayoi, Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo, Rua Heartlily, and Ruka Heartlily."

"_What's the meaning of this?" _Jack grumbled through the monitor. _"We didn't sign up to be part of some presentation!"_

"I understand your confusion," Hayato replied calmly. "For the benefit of our guests, I am going to explain everything about this project from the very beginning once I take attendance."

"_Whoa, I feel like we're in some top secret government facility or something! It's pretty exciting!" _Rua squealed, earning another tug on his ear from his sister.

"I'm going to read the names of each member of Project Advanced Duelists starting from the Average Group. When I say your name, please press the button in front of you to signal that you are present."

The Duelists present in the room all looked at the red button attached to the table in front of them as Hayato explained.

Hayato began calling off the names one by one, each Duelist responding accordingly. The average group consisted of Duelists who stronger agents recognized as holding the potential to get better. In addition to their objective of capturing Murdock, Hayato also used it as an opportunity to seek out fresh talent among both average and genius Duelists.

The names continued one by one.

"'Esper' Rouba."

"'Waver' Kajiki Tsunami."

"'Black Plague' Mike Jackson."

"'Melody' Kate Painter!"

"And our two newest members of the Average Group, Steven Kagal and Hikaru Kannagi. "

The Japanese young man with black hair and slanted eyes bowed respectfully as his name was called. "Yes."

The buffer-looking American man beside him shot Hayato a disapproving glance. "What the hell is up with this shit?! Why am I in the Average Group?! I'll have you know that I was the runner up in the Yearly Underground Duel Monsters Tournament! You gotta put me in the Top Aces or at least in the Second-Level Aces! "

His comment earned Steven a sharp whack to the back of the head. Steven quickly turned to face the source of the strike; a tall, pale middle-aged man with brown hair. He was dressed in dirty looking overalls. He held his choice of weapon, a long mop, out in his hand threateningly. "Don't get full of yourself, ya little twerp! You couldn't even defeat me in the Registration Test!"

Steven scoffed, lowering his eyes from the man. After all, the man spoke the truth.

"He's really strong," the green-haired Rouba said from behind Skeeter. "Who would have thought a janitor could Duel so good?"

"The Average Group isn't meant as a permanent label," Hayato explained while he observed the newcomer. "We bring in those we believe have the potential to grow. In a few years, you may find yourself in the Third-Level Aces."

"Whatever," Steven said wryly. "And what about all the other guys from the Underground Dueling? There was, like, 50 dudes with me."

"I beat 'em so bad they ran home to their mommies!" Skeeter cried proudly.

"What?!" Steven stared at the janitor in disbelief.

Hayato continued with his attendance. "Next, the Third-Level Aces. Luke Walker."

Luke, a very muscular man with a nearly shaven head, pushed the button in response. Luke noticed Erin looking in his direction, and he sent her a flushed smile. Erin, quickly remembering him from the Underground Dueling grounds, returned his smile with a wave, happy to see he took her invitation.

"The five members of Team Elemental, 'Spark' Aria Solovyov, 'Breeze' Veronika Solovyov, 'Flame' Ivan Smirnov, 'Frosty' Yulian Novikov, and 'Alchemist' Boris Lebedev."

Hayato waited in anticipation of the group's response, but he received nothing.

"It seems they didn't show up, Leader," Erin called over to the man. "It was, after all, very short notice. They may still be on a mission like many of the others."

"I see," Hayato said as he scratched his head. "I was hoping they'd show up despite that. Oh well."

Hayato crossed off their names and continued down the list. "Next, 'Dexter' Tenpei Hayano."

Hearing his name, a young man with neatly trimmed black hair and a thick pair of glasses politely pressed the button and answered the project's leader. "Yes, sir!"

"What?!" Ruka called out, obviously flabbergasted.

Beside her, Rua was just as shocked. "T-Tenpei?! What in the world are _you_ doing here?!"

Tenpei chuckled as he looked up at his friends on the large monitor. "It's been a long time, Rua, Ruka. I never thought we'd meet in a place like this."

"You over there. Pipe down."

Tenpei quickly turned to face the local fortune teller, Takuma Saiou, who addressed him in a stern voice. Saiou had long, purple hair of varying shades. He wore a blue cape and a purple robe.

"I-I'm sorry, Saiou-_san_!" Tenpei quickly repositioned himself.

Beside the man, his sister, Mizuchi Saiou, nudged his arm lightly and began to giggle. "Don't be too hard on him, Takuma. He's pretty cute." Mizuchi had long, black hair that flowed down to her waist. She was wearing a white robe.

Hayato continued to call out of the names of a few more Third-Level Ace members who were not present before he moved on. "From the Secondary Aces, 'Rom' Raynor Clayfield.

Rom silently nodded and pushed the button in response.

Ron Ripper recognized the name and looked over to Rom's direction. "There's that unsightly brute from the meeting."

"'Spring' Haruka Yume."

Spring turned red in the face as all eyes in the room were glued to her. She stiffly reached forward to push the button.

"'Shadow' Yung-soo Myoh."

The room fell into silence as Hayato awaited the answer. As he was about to ask Erin a question, Hayato felt a light tap on his side. "I'm over here," Shadow said darkly, causing Hayato to jump in surprise.

The other Duelists laughed as Hayato began to blush. "Please go back to your seat," he grumbled, shooing the young boy away with his free hand.

Over in his seat, Sabertooth snorted at the scene. "Heh, that creepy guy's always doing shit like that."

Hayato cleared his throat and continued as if nothing ever happened. "'Inzektor' Weevil Saya."

Inzektor laughed sinisterly as he pushed his button.

As Hayato read the names, Yusei turned to his friends. "This seems to be some kind of Dueling facility."

"That's right," Seto said from behind the group. "Though it's far different from your average Duel Academia."

"You know about this?" Aki asked, surprised.

"Just keep listening," Mokuba said with a confident smile.

"And finally," Hayato continued, "we have the Top Aces. 'Precious' Jewel Sherlock."

Precious yawned as she leaned back in her chair. During the long list of names, the young woman had removed her shoes and positioned her socked feet up onto the table. When she heard her name called, she lazily used her toe to press the button.

"Hey, you!" Skeeter the janitor hollered, waving his mop around. "Get those stinky feet off the table and put your shoes back on! Show some respect!"

Precious shot the older man a death glare, but he did not falter. "Huh? Where I put my feet is my choice. If you've got a problem with it, come take them off yourself."

"Why you little…!"

Toward the front of the room, Erin looked appalled by the girl's actions. "What a dirty little brat."

Precious turned her gaze toward Erin, finally removing her feet from the table. "Did you say something?" When Erin didn't respond, Precious threw her purse into Sabertooth's lap as she walked toward Erin's seat. "Sabertooth, make yourself useful. That purse is expensive."

Sabertooth began to blush. "Y-Yes, ma'am! I'd do anything for you!"

Precious now stood inches away from Erin, her fists ready for a fight. Erin looked her up and down before scowling. "Get away from me. You're making me sick."

As the two stared each other down, Hayato interrupted them with a tap of his microphone. "Enough. Have a seat and show some respect, Precious."

Precious sneered at the man before she complied. The young woman returned to her seat and snatched her shoes off of the ground. After she put her shoes back on, she snatched her purse away from

Sabertooth and returned her feet to the table. "Skeeter, you shouldn't have a problem if my shoes are on, right?"

Skeeter's eyes began to twitch as his blood pressure rose. "I still have to clean that table, you little wench!"

As Skeeter continued his barrage of complaints, Hayato raised his voice so he could be heard, looking irritated at the situation. "'Sabertooth' Elijah Hummingbird."

Still in a daze from sitting next to Precious, Sabertooth slammed his fist down on the button, cracking the front of the device. This earned more complaints from Skeeter.

"'Eirika' Erin Kazakiri."

Erin quietly pressed her button, saying nothing.

"'Fusionist' Yusha Takanashi."

After a moment of delayed silence, the group turned to Yusha's empty seat. Abe the chimpanzee appeared from the chair, grinning playfully. The monkey chirped and began tapping the button multiple times.

"Where the hell did that Fusionist go?" Sabertooth asked, snapping out of his trance.

The silence was abruptly halted by the sound of the back door bursting open. Yusha walked into the room with a tray of Burger King food that consisted of three hamburgers, two fries, and a hotdog. "Man am I hungry!" Yusha felt eyes on him and soon realized the entire room was facing in his direction. The teen blinked in confusion. "What's the matter? I'm 20 minutes early, aren't I?"

"No, you're 20 minutes late," Hayato grumbled, losing his patience. "Take a seat, Fusionist."

Yusha laughed nervously as he rubbed his hand over his head. "My bad, my bad."

Sabertooth hooted loudly as Yusha quickly jumped into his seat. "I got here 20 minutes before you, Fusionist! Looks like I win this one!"

"This coming from Precious' slave," came Shadow's low-pitched voice from behind the teen's ears.

"Sh-Shut up!"

Hayato took a deep breath as he continued, trying to maintain his cool. "Now, for the Seniors Group. Most of them were too busy to attend, but we have three members present. First, Shou Marufuji."

In the table right beside Hayato's stand, a middle-aged man with greying teal-colored hair and grey eyes wrote in a notepad he held out in front of him. "I'll be taking notes for the missing members."

Hayato nodded to his friend respectfully. "Very good. Thanks as always, Shou."

Sabertooth watched Shou closely, recognizing the name. "I heard those guys were close friends back in the early days of the Duel Academia."

Hearing Sabertooth's comment, Erin turned around to respond. "Most of the Senior Members were chosen by the leader. They were his classmates back in Duel Academia, people he trusts the most."

"'Hell-Eyes' Shaun Daoshin."

A middle-aged man with long, black hair pushed the button in response. He was sitting at a table in the far corner of the room. The man was wearing a pair of dark red sunglasses.

"'Pirate' Keith Brewer."

Beside Hell-Eyes sat an older man wearing various shades of leather and a sleeveless denim jacket. He wore a forest green bandana that covered his brown hair. He also wore a pair of sunglasses that were dark blue in color. Pirate grinned and made his presence known with a push of the button.

"Now for your leaders. The assistant and accountant, Crow Hogan."

Crow, standing behind Hayato, waved confidently to the lower ranking members. "Yo, people!"

"_Crow!" _Rua called out.

Unlike the others, Jack looked far from pleased. _"So this is where you've been hanging out all these years! You've got some nerve!"_

Crow sighed, knowing it would be difficult to get Jack to let this one go.

"The Sub-Leader, Sherry LeBlanc and her body guard, Mizoguchi."

Sherry smiled to the members and waved politely. Mizoguchi bowed as well.

"_Sherry?!" _Yusei appeared shocked by the woman's presence.

"_You were here too?!" _Jack asked, looking just as surprised.

Sherry looked up at Team 5D's on the monitor and offered them a smile. "It's been a long time, Yusei. All of you look well."

Aki returned the woman's gaze, but did not answer her.

"And finally, I'll introduce myself," Hayato said, bowing politely to Team 5D's and the Australian government. "I am the leader of Project Advanced Duelists, Project A.D.'s for short. Hayato Maeda. There's a few of you missing, but I'm going to proceed right to the point. "

Ron Ripper eyed the Duelists with a disgusted expression. "What an insane bunch this is. It's like some kind of circus."

"I understand some of you are confused," Hayato continued, "so I'm going to explain what our project is and why I've called you here today. We are a special group of highly trained Duelists who study supernatural events related to Duel Monsters. We act undercover and are a very secretive organization."

Jack, not hearing any of it, cut the man off. _"You could have at least told us where you were, Crow! You too, Sherry!"_

"Actually, Crow wanted to tell you guys right away," Hayato said. "It was me who stopped him."

"_What?!"_

"_But why?!" _Rua asked with disturbed eyes. _"That's cruel"_

"It was necessary," Hayato said coldly, narrowing his eyes. "You see, while we do study other supernatural events, our primary focus is one man and one man alone. In order to ensure there are no traces of our activities, every single one of our agents is forbidden from outside contact, including friends and family."

Ruka lowered her eyes sadly. _"But that's just…"_

"Truthfully, I didn't expect it to take seven years. After all that time, we have finally found a hint to where the man we're searching for is. Because of that, and the fact that Team 5D's has already been dragged into our work, I have been left with no other choice but to allow them into our meeting."

"_Who's this man you're after?" _Yusei asked.

"It's a long and rather complicated story, but I'll try to explain it as quickly as I can. Seven years ago, one of the top researchers of Kaiba Corporation, Doctor Murdock Willard, created a technology called EXPAIN that allows Duel Disks to generate realistic Solid Vision damage. It enables the Duelists to feel a Monster's attacking impact and experience real pain to an extent without actually jeopardizing their lives. The sole purpose of this technology was to bring the Duel Monsters game to newer heights and to make the game even more exciting. Willard's motivation stemmed from the ancient Egyptian rituals known as Dark Games that were reported to have occurred in Domino City decades ago. However, it was soon discovered that this EXPAIN System has abnormal side effects on the body, the heart and the brain in specific. Not wanting to put the lives of children in danger, Seto Kaiba and I decided that it would be terminated immediately."

Surprised to hear this, the members of Team 5D's turned to look over at Seto. He closed his eyes as he began to recall the events that happened those seven years ago. "That man was unstable. Despite knowing the side effects, he continued to press on with production of the product without telling anyone. He's a failure of a researcher!"

Mokuba went on. "When Seto was given a warrant to search his lab, he burned it down and erased all of the evidence."

"He was pronounced dead on the spot," Hayato explained. "And for two years we believed that to be the case. Five years ago, however, Kaiba Corporation received strange reports from Germany regarding Duel Disks that looked similar to the EXPAIN Duel Disks. They were discovered inside an abandoned factory." Hayato pressed a button to reveal a holographic image in front of him. In the pictures were the black Duel Disks with the crossed out swastika. "These Duel Disks, however, contain this mark. Kotomo, please explain."

The Duelists all turned toward a small girl who rode up onto the stage in a wheelchair. The girl looked to be about ten years old and had long, flowing pink hair accompanied by deep brown eyes. She was wearing baby blue pajamas that had an image of a teddy bear on it. She wore pink glasses over her shiny eyes.

The young girl bowed politely as best she could in her confinement. "Hello. I am Kotomo Minami of the Tech Division."

"Oh, it's the shrimp!" Sabertooth called out playfully.

"Yo, Kodomo!" Yusha laughed jokingly.

Kotomo's face turned red as the insults rubbed her the wrong way. "Shut up! I'm not a kid!" Kotomo was in fact a healthy 17-year old teenager despite her appearance. The teen coughed before turning to a tall, skinny male standing beside her. "Hiramaru, load the visual charts."

As Hiramaru got to work, the hazel-eyed boy with short, black hair took the time to introduce himself.

"I'm Minami-_senpai_'s assistant, Hiramaru Yamamoto. Nice to meet you all."

"Oh, it's the giant!" Sabertooth snorted, holding back his laughter.

Yusha joined in on the laugher, Abe doing the same. "Yo, Gigantamaru!"

Fresh tears came to the tall kid's eyes. "That's mean, Takanashi-_san_! I'm only 10! _Senpai_, they're being mean to me again!"

Kotomo quietly patted the kid's head. Due to his overwhelming size, he had to get on his hands and knees for her to do so. "Just ignore them and finish loading the charts."

Rua and Ruka stared at the two in disbelief.

"There's something completely wrong with this picture," Rua said. "The _kouhai_ looks like an adult and the _Senpai _looks like she's 10."

"Excuse me for being born small!" Kotomo snapped, turning up to the twins with raging eyes. She quickly stopped herself and her cheeks reddened. "Anyway, please take a close look at the image of the German flag used during the Second World War. The mark of the Nazis called a swastika is actually a Hindu mark that originated in China. The Nazis took on the mark during the war, which later became the symbol of an underground organization known as Urteil."

Ruka gasped when she heard mention of the name.

"Urteil, huh?" Rua said, suddenly looking more serious than normal.

Yusei crossed his arms thoughtfully. "I've heard that name before."

Kotomo nodded. "That's not surprising. Urteil is a German underground organization that has inherited similar views to the Nazi Party that followed Adolf Hitler. However, they also believe they are far superior to the Nazis, hence the line through the swastika that represents their belief."

Hayato continued the conversation. "We believe that Doctor Murdock Willord is currently working with the leader of Urteil, Alf Kappler, in order to continue his research. Finding Willord is a top priority for us."

Sherry used this opportunity to jump into the conversation. "We believe that locating Kappler will lead us to Murdock's whereabouts, essentially killing two birds with one stone."

"_I see now" _Yusei said in response. _"Even so, I think it was too much to forbid Crow and Sherry from telling us they were here."_

Hayato looked into Yusei's eyes with an unwavering expression. "I apologize, but it was necessary. Regardless, I am telling you all now."

"Sorry, everyone," Crow pleaded. "I'll talk to you in private about this later."

"_Damn right you will,"_ Jack grumbled.

"Hold it, hold it."

The room turned their focus to where Ron Ripper spoke. The ten council members looked irritated by his sudden comment. "Hold on, Ripper. Don't interrupt," one man said, grabbing his shoulder.

"Just let me say one thing, Council!: Ron snapped, pushing the man's arm away. He then turned to look at Hayato. "This entire project is based entirely on rumor and a few coincidences. Murdock Willord is still alive? I find it hard to believe that he could have escaped such an inferno without police seeing him. As for Urteil, there is absolutely no evidence that supports their existence. Are you really willing to stake everything on baseless facts and word of mouth?"

Hayato nodded to the man respectfully, despite his inner urgings to smack him. "I understand your point. I've called for our Black Ops division to provide further information on Urteil to help persuade you. Kotomo, please connect them."

"Roger!" Kotomo pressed a button on the side of her wheelchair. Her holographic screen switched over to a blank, black screen. The room fell silent as they stared into the blank screen with looks of uncertainty. "It seems they aren't here yet," Kotomo said, pointing out the obvious.

"Strange," Hayato said, rubbing his chin. "Ingrid is always a very punctual person. Are you sure you gave them the correct time?"

"Of course." Kotomo adjusted her glasses as if to illustrate her intelligence.

Ron now wore a scheming smirk on his face. "See! The fact that they didn't even show their faces-"

Ron's voice trailed off when the room was suddenly filled with diabolical laughter. The Duelists looked around the room for the source, becoming confused when they couldn't find it. Ron, disturbed by the laughter, turned to Hayato for answers. "Huh? What is the meaning of this?"

Ron was answered when the black screen suddenly flickered to life. Vester's grinning face now stared at the group.

Outside the closed doors of the hall's entrance, a Mr. Fred clone listened to the meeting carefully. When he heard Vester's obnoxious laughter echoing throughout the room.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

><p><strong>Urteil finally makes a move?! <strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 12: "The Assassins of Urteil"**

**Writing: GoldenUmi, Halo (Details involving Project A.D.'s)**

**Characters Appearing From Anime: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Crow Hogan, Sherry LeBlanc, Yeager, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Hayato Maeda, Tenpei, Takuma Saiou, Mizuguchi Saiou, Shou Marufuji**

**Original Characters (OC): "Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi (Halo), "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri (Halo), "Rom" Raynor Clayfield (Halo), "Sabertooth" Elijah Hummingbird (GoldenUmi), "Precious" Jewel Sherlock (GoldenUmi), "Spring" Haruka Yume (GoldenUmi), "Shadow" Yung-soo Myoh (GoldenUmi), "Inzektor" Weevil Saya (GoldenUmi), Kotomo (Halo), Esper Rouba (GoldenUmi), Kajiki Tsunami (GoldenUmi), "Pirate" Keith Brewer (GoldenUmi), "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin (GoldenUmi), Steven Kagal (GoldenUmi), Hikaru (GoldenUmi), Luke (GoldenUmi), Mr. Fred (GoldenUmi), Vester (GoldenUmi), Xiaolin (GoldenUmi), Ingrid Goldstein (Yami no Yami), Jack Wilstone (GoldenUmi)**


	12. The Assassins of Urteil

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future **

**Chapter 12: "The Assassins of Urteil"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting for the first time in ten years, the members of Team 5D's quickly find themselves in a battle against the underground German organization known as Urteil, which Ruka has learned may hold clues to the whereabouts of their missing father. Planning to set up a world-wide tournament called the Riding World Future, Yusei and his friends plan to use the tournament to lure out the members of Urteil already having their sights set on his newly created Momentum. <em>

_After gathering together in Neo Domino City and catching up on recent events, Yusei and the rest soon receive contact from Crow and Sherry, who have been missing for years. After being invited to one of Project Advanced Duelist's secret meetings, Yusei and the others learn the secrets behind the organization and the mad scientist named Murdock Willard, the creator of the deadly EXPAIN System. Just as the elite members of A.D.'s gather together in one place, the two members of the Black Ops Division, Ingrid Goldstein and Jack Wilstone—the two who took Ruka in and informed her of Urteil—find themselves under attack by two Urteil agents named Vester and Xiaolin! Due to Vester's idiocy, the attack is suddenly broadcasted to the entire Project A.D.'s HQ! _

* * *

><p><strong>-Germany – Urteil Hideout-<strong>

* * *

><p>Alf Kappler looked down at a bowing Mr. Fred with bored eyes. As they usually were, the lights in Kappler's room were off, casting a deep shadow over the man's uninterested expression.<p>

"Are you sure about this, _Heilandes_? You know full well how Mr. Flame God is."

Kappler was busy carving a piece of wood into a new chess set. He half-listened to his subordinate, not showing any concern for the man's warning. "Of course I do. That is the reason I've sent him. The game's no fun when all the cards are in your favor, wouldn't you agree?"

Mr. Fred sighed, disappointed by his leader's response. "That I simply cannot agree with."

A small smile appeared on Kappler's face as he dropped his project and gave Mr. Fred his full attention. "That's the difference between us. You just can't enjoy a good chase."

Mr. Fred chuckled at his leader's words, forming a slight smile himself. "Perhaps not."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Australia – Project A.D.'s HQ<strong>

* * *

><p>Vester's laugh continued to echo throughout the room. Ron grew frustrated and covered both of his ears with his hands. "Someone stop this preposterous noise! How immature!"<p>

"_What's going on here?" _Aki asked. Team 5D's looked around the room, trying to find out what was happening.

Vester finally stopped his laughing and started to speak. _"You don't stand a chance against Urteil! We're an organization that's existed for 30 years! When I'm done with you, I'll send your half-dead body to that freak Willord's place for dissection!"_

Everyone in the room stared at the screen with blank expressions, unsure of how to respond to Vester's sudden outburst.

Ron's eyes widened in shock as he pushed his glasses up onto his nose. "U-Unbelievable! You actually paid someone to say all that?!"

Kotomo nonchalantly drank from a cold bottle of milk she pulled out of her wheel chair's built-in-fridge. "Well, that sure was unexpected."

The screen began to shift as the camera turned to face Jack Wilstone. He wore a satisfied smile on his face. _"Consider that my special report. You can thank me later."_

Ruka was surprised by the man's sudden appearance. _"Wilstone-_san_? What's going on?! Is Ingrid-_san _okay?"_

Aki shot Ruka a confused look. _"Ruka? What are you talking about?"_

Vester's voice was heard as he shouted toward Wilstone, who had the camera still pointed on him. _"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you! I'm also known as the 'Impatient Hulk', I'll have you know!"_

Ignoring his enemy, Wilstone shifted all of his attention to Ruka. _"Ruka, my dear angel! I'm so glad to see you again!"_

"_You know that man?" _Jack asked Ruka flatly.

"_Y-Yeah, kind of…" _Ruka muttered, lowering her eyes from the man.

Rua childishly stuck out his tongue and pulled his eyelid down as he blew Wilstone a raspberry.

Vester continued to complain off screen, going so far as to stomp his feet as he spoke. _"Obviously whatever's over there is so much more interesting than what I'm saying!" _Wilstone pointed the camera on the Urteil member once again. This time, however, Vester took notice of the large video monitor hung up on the wall behind Wilstone. On the monitor were the Duelists of Project A.D.'s and Team 5D's.

They stared silently at Vester, who blinked in confusion. "Wh-What the hell? Who are you people?"

"Say cheese, dirt ball," Wilstone said wryly as he blew a puff of smoke from a fresh cigarette. "And thank you for providing the evidence we needed."

A sweatdrop appeared on the side of Vester's cheek. "H-Huh?"

"_Vester, you damn idiot!" _Xiaolin's voice startled the Urteil member, making him jump. She was speaking to him through the built-in-radio on his Duel Disk. _"You're being broadcasted live in the meeting room at Project Advanced Duelists! Destroy the camera immediately!"_

An angry vein appeared above Vester's temple as he began to understand what just happened. "Wh-What?! You tricked me, did you?! I'll have you know that they call me the 'Rampaging Ogre' around these parts! When I get pissed, I crush everything in my path!"

Vester raised his palm and shot a stream of red fire straight toward the camera, melting it instantly. The screen went blank again in the Project A.D.'s HQ, startling the group.

Wilstone took another drag of his cig as he sighed. "That camera was expensive, you know. How are you gonna repay me? "

Vester's expression tightened. He appeared much more serious than he did just moments before. "Don't you worry! No one makes a fool of me and lives to tell the tale! You won't be needing another camera!"

"You made a fool of yourself all on your own, 'Diarrhea Mouth'."

Vester's eyes twitched and his face went dark red. "That does it! I'll make sure you can't run away! Activate, Duel Anchor!"

Vester pulled a small whip like device from the belt around his waist. Wilstone gasped as the younger man lashed the whip toward him, sending a shining, red rope wrapping around his wrist. Vester snapped the red string forward, nearly causing Wilstone to lose his balance.

"What's this? Something's caught on my arm?" Wilstone lifted his arm to get a closer look. As he did, the red line vanished, but Vester still had a tight hold on his arm.

A wicked grin came to Vester's face and he began to laugh. "That Duel Anchor is a special technology Urteil got a hold of! Once it's locked on its target, they can't escape until the Duel finishes!"

"I never had any intention of running away, you know. But if this makes you feel more confident, it's fine by me. So let's get this thing started."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>On the upper level of Ingrid's mansion, Ingrid shot Xiaolin a cocky smirk. "Your partner said a lot, didn't he?"<p>

"It doesn't matter," Xiaolin growled, obviously shaken up by Vester's blunder. "You'll be dead shortly anyway. A.D.'s won't be able to locate us with that small bit of information." As she spoke, Xiaolin lashed out her own Duel Anchor, locking on Ingrid's wrist.

"What is this?"

"It's called a Duel Anchor," Xiaolin said, a smile returning to her face. "I'm not sure where _Heilandes _got his hands on the technology, but it's quite fascinating. It's the perfect weapon for assassination!"

"Duel!" The two began the Duel as they drew cards from their decks to form a starting hand.

**[Ingrid's LP: 4000]**

**[Xiaolin's LP: 4000]**

**BREAK**

Down below in the basement, Vester and Wilstone did the same. "Duel!"

**[Wilstone's LP: 4000]**

**[Vester's LP: 4000]**

Vester placed his hand over the top of his deck. "The first turn belongs to me! I'll show you why they call me 'Flame God'!" Vester drew a sixth card and added it to his hand. "I activate the Magic Card Bonfire from my hand! This card allows me to add one Fire-Attribute Monster from my deck to my hand!" Vester confidently did so. "I Summon Solar Flare Dragon in Attack Mode!"

**[Solar Flare Dragon: LV4/1500/1000]**

A scaly serpent dragon covered by intense flames hovered above the field, growling down at Wilstone fiercely.

"Now it's time to drag you onto my turf! I activate the Field Magic, Molten Destruction!"

The floor began to twist and turn as the Momentum energy created an illusion of scorching, flowing lava underneath the Duelists' feet. "It's also known as the 'Burning Blood' field! As the nickname implies, this stream of lava will soon be running with your blood! As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Fire-Attribute Monsters gain 500 Attack Points and lose 400 Defense Points!"

**[Solar Flare Dragon's ATK: 1500-2000/DEF:1000-600]**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

As Vester entered his End Phase, Wilstone was taken off guard by a giant flame ball that shot up from the lava below. Though it was only Solid Vision, the attack still nearly knocked the fully grown adult man off his feet. He slowly looked up at Vester with irritated eyes as he clutched his chest where the Solid Vision created a real life damage effect.

"Whoops, I guess I forgot to mention that Solar Flare Dragon deals my opponent 500 points of damage during my End Phase! How's that feel?!" Vester tilted his head back and laughed triumphantly.

**[Wilstone's LP: 4000 - 3500]**

Wilstone slowly regained his composure. The force of the attack had knocked his cigarette onto the ground before he could smoke most of it. Annoyed, he grinded his shoe onto the bud and put it out.

"That's it, huh?"

"Eh?" Vester's laughter stopped, his smile turning into a frown.

"I thought you Urteil Duelists were supposed to be some high-leveled Duelists, but that was a pretty basic strategy. Hell, I could probably do better in my sleep."

"Eh? Stop trying to intimidate me! That was a perfectly good strategy! I'm the Flame God!"

"Sorry, I guess you're right," Wilstone replied flatly. "You see, I'm just used to dealing with all these ridiculously skilled children at Project A.D.'s. I guess your strategy looked a little unoriginal in comparison."

Vester gritted his teeth, releasing a low growl from his throat. He lifted his palm and shot a stream of fire that barely missed charring the side of Wilstone's face. "Don't forget who you're talking to here! I could have killed you from the start, but I wanted to give you the honor of dying through a Duel! There could be no better for a Duelist, right?!"

Vester stopped when he suddenly felt the aura around Wilstone change. Vester looked into his eyes, and gasped when they suddenly popped with bloody veins. "Don't you _ever_ attack a gentleman's face!"

"Heh, you're just acting cool! There's no way you didn't feel that!"

"Oh, I felt it all right. It hurt like hell. I was going to be respectful myself and at least finish you off with my Ace, but I decided you're not worth it." As Vester blinked his eyes in a state of confusion, Wilstone lifted a card from his hand. "Ah, this one should suit you well. My turn. I Summon Armed Samurai - Ben Kei in Attack Mode."

A black-robed warrior appeared, wearing a white veil over the top of its head. It had a number of different weapons strapped to its back.

**[Armed Samurai - Ben Kei: LV4/500/800]**

Vester raised an eyebrow. "Huh?! A 500 Attack Power Monster? My Prominence Dragon has 1500 Attack, you know!"

Wilstone slowly yawned as he inserted three cards into his Duel Disk's Spell/Trap Zone. "I guess I'll slip these three Equip Cards in or something. That should do it. Man, fighting you bores me to tears."

"Th-Three Equip Cards?!"

"Yeah. Legendary Sword increases the Attack and Defense Power of a Warrior-Type Monster by 300 points. Fusion Weapon Murasame Blade increases its Attack Power further by 800 points. Finally, Black Ops Rifle increases its Attack and Defense by 900 points. In total, it gains 2000 Attack and 1200 Defense."

**[Armed Samurai – Ben Kei's ATK: 500-2500/DEF:800-2000]**

"500 more points, huh?" Vester repeated, trying to hide his worry."

"I'm coming to attack," Wilstone said in a bored voice. "Oh, guess it needs an attack name. Oh, I've got one. Flame God Slayer!"

"Don't just halfass your attack calls! And don't think I'm that easy to beat!" Vester's eyes stretched to double their normal size as he shot his arm forward, flipping the card he had hidden on the field. "Trap Card, activate! Sakuretsu Armor! This card activates when my opponent attacks with a Monster and destroys it!"

Ben Kei's sword froze in place, a body of mist entrapping the warrior. Vester gave a half-hearted laugh, feeling pleased with the fact that he stopped the attack dead in place.

Wilstone looked slightly more impressed, but hardly interested. "That was a pretty solid comeback, but it's not going to work. I activate a Quick-Play Magic from my hand! Contingency Plan!"

"Eh?!" Vester's eyes widened with shock. "Wait, what does it do?"

"This card can only be activated in a Chain Link when my opponent activates a normal Spell or Trap Card. I can Banish a Trap Card from my hand and have this card gain its effect for the remainder of the turn. Let's see…" Wilstone shifted through the two cards he had left in his hand, picking the Trap Card he was holding. "I remove my Trap Stun from play. By gaining its effect, I can negate the effects of all other Trap Cards on the field for the remainder of the turn. Your Sakaretsu Armor is the one nullified instead."

"What?!"

"And the attack goes through!"

Ben Kei unleashed its sword once again as the mist dispersed. This time Sakaretsu Armor shattered, leaving Solar Flare Dragon unprotected from the assault. Its fiery body was penetrated, and it slowly faded into smoke.

**[Vester's LP: 4000 - 3500]**

Vester's eyes widened with shock as the smoke cleared from his field. Sweat began to trickle down his forehead. "M-My field's wide open! But even so, our scores are even! I can still turn this around! I'll have you know that my remaining Trap Card can stop all of your attacks and deal you damage, so don't even try!"

"Really? You just blurted out your card's effect? You really are Diarrhea Mouth, aren't you?"

Vester gasped and quickly clamped his mouth shut with his hand.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention the effect of Armed Samurai – Ben Kei. It can attack as many times in one turn as the amount of Equip Cards attached to it."

"Say what?! One, two, three…" Vester began to count with his fingers. As he reached the third finger, his eyes widened with horror. "That means…!"

"Oh, good job counting my three cards there," Wilstone said sarcastically. "I guess you're a bit smarter than I gave you credit for. Yeah, my Ben Kei can still attack two more times. So if you're gonna use that face-down of yours, now's the time to do it."

"R-Right, of course! I'll stop your two attacks, so bring it on!"

"Cool. Go on, Ben Kei. Activate your effect. Diarrhea Splatter!"

"Now you're making fun of me, aren't you?!" Vester said, his eyes practically popping out of his head.

"Trap Card, open!"

Vester grinned confidently as his card slowly revealed itself. Much to Wilstone's surprise, however, it was the Magic Card, Monster Reborn, which shattered instantaneously as soon as it raised up. Wilstone stared quietly as his Ben Kei raised its sword and started running toward him.

"Okay, I was bluffing!"

"Could have fooled me," Wilstone groaned, slapping his forehead. "What kind of moron actually activates a normal Spell Card during their opponent's turn?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Vester splurged, spit flying from his mouth. "It's called a bluff! A blu-"

"Ben Kei! The second attack!"

Vester was sliced down the chest before he could finish his sentence, his eyes rolling back in his head as he cried out.

**[Vester's LP: 3500 - 1000]**

"Ben Kei, the final strike!"

The third slash dug deep into Vester's stomach, sending him flying across the room. The molten lava around them began to vanish as the Solid Vision Momentum deactivated.

**[Vester's LP: 1000 - 0]**

Vester pulled himself up as Wilstone slowly walked toward him. His eyes were filled with pure hatred as he stared daggers into the man. "Impossible! Beaten by some stuck-up…"

Vester lost his balance and felt his body falling backward, the force of the attack still lingering.

"Oh, you don't want to fall there."

Just as Vester's arm landed on the ground, a bear trap shot up from underneath the trap door hidden under the hard cement floor. The jagged trap ensnared his arm, tearing through the flesh and bone. Blood began to pour out of his arm as he started screaming bloody murder.

All of this was music to Wilstone's ears, which was evident by the grin he had on his face. "I was wondering where I left that thing. Sorry. I'll be more careful to clean up my mess from now on."

As Wilstone stepped forward, his foot pressed a small button hidden in the cement floor. He gasped dramatically and looked down with worried eyes, acting like a kid who broke his mother's vase. "Oh, goodness me! I think I just accidently activated the spiked capture net! Be careful, pal! That's really gonna sting!"

Before Vester could react, he felt the ground below him disappear. A spiked net rose from under the cement and lifted him high above the ground toward the ceiling. The needle-like spikes dug into his arms, chest, and legs, drawing more blood and producing more of the man's screams.

"And we caught a big fish this time!" Wilstone motioned with his arm, pretending he was holding a fishing rod in his hand.

Wilstone watched Vester's blood trickle slowly onto the ground, feeling satisfied with his trap's effectiveness. "Now then, we're going to have a nice, long chat about your-"

Wilstone was cut off by Vester's abrupt laughter.

"Hmm?"

"I told you," Vester managed through pants. "I'm the King of Endurance! This is child's play to me!"

Wilstone watched in shock as Vester's body emitted a wall of flames that ate through the spiked rope. Once his confinement was reduced to ashes, Vester hopped down onto the floor. He slowly walked over to Wilstone, eyeing him like a hungry tiger. "I think I've figured your pattern out a bit," Vester jeered as he tapped his foot against a designated tile. As he did, a shuriken star shot up out of the floor and impaled itself in Wilstone's shoulder, making him cry out in pain.

"Dammit," Wilstone muttered through clenched teeth.

Vester was now engulfed by a thick layer of fire. Through the hot flames, Wilstone could just barely make out his eyes filled with intense blood lust as he now stood only inches away. "Let's play a bit, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"My turn!" Xiaolin wore a confident expression as she drew her sixth card. "I Summon The Immortal Bushi in Defense Position!"<p>

A samurai in old-fashioned Japanese robes and armor appeared on the field. It had multiple battle wounds on its body, proving itself to be an experienced warrior.

**[The Immortal Bushi: LV3/1200/600]**

"I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn!" Ingrid called out as she drew her card. "I Summon Lonefire Blossom in Attack Position!"

A glowing bulb emerged from the ground in front of Ingrid, roughly half the size of her body.

**[Lonefire Blossom: LV3/500/1400]**

"Once per turn, I can release Lonefire Blossom to Special Summon one Plant-Type Monster from my deck. I Special Summon Gigaplant in Attack Position!"

The bulb emitted a radiant light as its body tripled in size. The round plant sprouted terrifying claws and a massive red head emitting sharp fangs. Gigaplant was easily three times the size of Ingrid.

**[Gigaplant: LV6/2400/1200]**

"A Gemini Monster, huh?" Xiaolin noted. "If I recall, those are Monsters that can't use their effects unless you waste a turn Normal Summoning them a second time."

"Yes, but there are shortcuts to everything. Like this Equip Magic Card, Supervise." Ingrid inserted her card into her Duel Disk as she spoke. "The Gemini Monster equipped with this card becomes an Effect Monster without me needing to Normal Summon them a second time."

"Oh? Very impressive?"

"I can now use Gigaplant's Monster Effect to Special Summon an Insect-Type or Plant-Type Monster from my hand or Graveyard. I bring Lonefire Blossom back to the field! I then use its effect to release it once again to Special Summon Naturia White Oak in Attack Mode!"

The bulb sprouted once again, this time into a massive tree even larger than Gigaplant. It had a childish face and seemed to be unaware of the situation at hand.

**[Naturia White Oak: LV4/1800/1400]**

"A Naturia Deck, huh? Interesting."

"Why thank you. I'm not one to brag, but I'm a rather well received environmentalist."

Xiaolin's lips curled into a smile. "Well, well, I guess you'll be more entertaining than I thought. Let's see what you've got."

"Oh, I intend to. Naturia White Oak, attack The Immortal Bushi! Sapling Whip Strike!"

Xiaolin grunted as the massive tree lashed her warrior with its branches, shattering it to pieces.

**[Xiaolin's LP: 4000 - 3700]**

"Then I attack you directly with Gigaplant! Giga Submission!"

Gigaplant's wide tentacles smashed into the female ninja's body, sending her back several inches.

**[Xiaolin's LP: 3700 - 1300]**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn," Ingrid said, looking pleased with her turn.

Xiaolin returned to her position and brushed off her shoulders. "Not too bad," she said with a pleased smile. "My turn! Draw! During my Standby Phase when The Immortal Bushi lies in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon him! Defense Position!"

**[The Immortal Bushi: LV3/1200/600]**

"Next I release The Immortal Bushi to Advance Summon a Monster in face-down Defense Position!"

Ingrid seemed confused by Xiaolin's move. "Why? An Advance Summon in Reverse Position? Why would anyone do such a thing?"

"For this reason! I activate the Magic Card known as Book of Taiyou from my hand! This card flips one face-down Monster on the field to face-up Attack Position!"

The card Xiaolin showed emitted a powerful sunlight that engulfed the face-down card.

"Why? There was no point in Summoning it in face-down Defense Mode then."

"No, you're wrong! The Monster I called out is Senior Silver Ninja!"

Once the sunlight faded, Ingrid was face-to-face with a silver-armored knight.

**[Senior Silver Ninja: LV6/2300/2200]**

"I activate the Silver Ninja's Monster Effect! When this card is Flip Summoned, I can Special Summon any number of Ninja Monsters from my hand in face-down Defense Position! I Special Summon one Ninja face-down!"

"I see," Ingrid said as she watched another face-down card appear on the lady warrior's field. "That's a very impressive strategy. You are able to quickly call your Ninjas to the field. Using this effect, you could even Special Summon a High-Level Ninja if you had one."

"Now you're getting it! And I've got another one of these." Xiaolin held up a second Book of Sun Magic Card from her hand.

"Damn…" Ingrid could not help but offer her opponent a respectful smile. "I really am impressed."

"Book of Taiyou Flip Summons Karakuri Ninja mdl 339 'Sazank' in Attack Mode!"

A metallic ninja warrior appeared on the field, this one completely covered from head to toe in armor.

**[Karakuri Ninja mdl 339 "Sazank": LV3/1200/1200]**

"When Sazank is Flip Summoned, it sends one Monster on your field to the Graveyard! I select Gigaplant!"

"Trap Card! Shift Change! When one of my Monsters is targeted by a Magic, Trap, or Monster Effect, this card switches it to another Monster on my field! I redirect the effect to Naturia White Oak!"

The white oak was eradicated by Sazank's mighty sword in an instant. Despite the Monster being destroyed, Xiaolin looked from far pleased. "What?!"

"When Naturia White Oak is targeted by a card effect, I can send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon two Level Four or lower Natural Monsters from my deck! I Special Summon Naturia Mantis and Naturia Ladybug in Defense Mode!"

The two creatures that emerged looked like far cuter versions of their respective insect counterparts.

**[Naturia Mantis: LV4/1700/1500]**

**[Naturia Ladybug: LV1/100/100]**

"So you avoided that effect, huh?" Xiaolin said in a half growl. "However, Sazank has another Monster Effect! When it is Flip Summoned, it can attack you directly!"

"I don't plan to give you the time to do so! Trap Card, activate! Two-Pronged Attack!"

"Wh-What?! That card…!"

"This card destroys my Naturia Mantis and Naturia Ladybug to destroy your Sazank!"

Xiaolin watched in horror as a demonic hand absorbed Ingrid's insects and then proceeded to drag Sazank into the Graveyard.

"Goddamn! I set one card and end my turn!"

"My turn," Ingrid said with a confident smile. "You had a decent strategy, but I'm afraid it's all over for you."

"Don't get full of yourself just because you got lucky!"

In response, Ingrid held up the Magic Card known as Hurricane. "Luck is also a part of Dueling!"

Xiaolin's eyes widened with fear as she instantly knew what was about to happen. "Th-That card…!"

"I activate the Magic Card, Hurricane, from my hand! It sends all Magic and Trap Cards on the field back to their respective owners' hands!"

Xiaolin growled as the field was consumed by hurricane winds, blowing all cards in both players' Magic/Trap Zones back into their hands. "I see! But this poses the same amount of risk to you as it does to me! Now it's a match between our Monsters alone!"

"I have no more need for Supervise anyway. Gigaplant will be enough to finish this off. Without Supervise, a Gemini Monster must be Normal Summoned a second time to be treated as an Effect Monster, so I'll do just that. Now I can use Gigaplant's effect to Special Summon Naturia White Oak from my Graveyard once again!"

**[Naturia White Oak: LV4/1800/1400]**

"What?!"

"I use Gigaplant to attack Senior Silver Ninja! Giga Submission!"

Xialon screamed as Gigaplants tentacles shattered her last line of defense.

**[Xiaolin's LP: 1300 - 1200]**

A single drop of sweat trickled down Xiaolin's face as she realized instantly she was had. "M-My field is…!"

"Naturia White Oak, Direct Attack! Sapling Whip Strike!" Ingrid ordered with a swing of her arm.

The ninja lady screamed as the giant tree lashed its branch against her chest, sending her flying onto the ground of Ingrid's mansion.

**[Xiaolin's LP: 1200 - 0]**

Ingrid wasted no time in lifting Xiaolin up by the collar of her shirt in a tight grip. "Now then, it's time for you to answer some questions."

Xiaolin was too dazed by her defeat to pay Ingrid's actions any mind. "I…lost?!"

"For starters-"

Ingrid's voice was cut off by a sudden explosion that knocked her off her feet, sending Xiaolin back onto the floor. A wall of fire shot up through the tiles of her floor, leaving a giant hole that lead down to Wilstone's basement.

"What in the…?!"

Ingrid looked up and gasped when she saw Xiaolin coming at her with her unsheathed sword. Ingrid's quick reflexes helped her to dodge the assault just in the nick of time. The sword grazed the edge of her hair, slicing a chunk of it off.

A laughing Vester hopped out of the fiery hole in the ground, tossing a bloody Wilstone by Ingrid's feet. The woman kneeled by his side, grasping his body in concern. "Jack!"

"Shit, I let my guard down…!" Wilstone muttered through clenched teeth as blood trickled down his nose.

Vester tilted his head back and released a loud laugh from his throat. "So what if you won? That Duel was nothing more than a distraction!" Vester cocked his head over to where Xiaolin was standing, her sword still drawn. "Don't tell me you lost too?"

"Shut up! Let's just kill these two and get it over with!"

"Okie-dokie! Let's burn this joint down!"

"You idiot! Remember the reason we're here! _Heilandes_ will have your head if you burn his precious data!"

"_Heilandes_? Savior?" Ingrid asked, translating their terminology for clarification. "Are you referring to Alf Kappler?"

"Perhaps," Xiaolin said flatly.

Vester, meanwhile, eyed his partner with pleading eyes. "Oh c'mon, let me fire off one little one! I'll keep it small!"

"That won't be necessary," said a stone-cold voice from the opposite side of the room.

The four gasped as the voice interrupted them, looking around the room for its owner. As they did so, Sly Mizuki's body suddenly materialized in between the four of them, startling each of them in the process. Sly was using Urteil's device that allowed him to become invisible.

Ingrid's eyes widened as his abrupt entrance caught the woman off guard. "When did you…?!"

"How did he sneak past the security system?!" Wilstone managed in a pained voice.

Sly eyed the man with arrogant eyes. "I deactivated these outdated alarms a long time ago. And before you get too cocky, you should know that I allowed the alarms to go off initially so you would focus your attention on those two underlings."

"Underling?!" Vester shouted, losing his patience. "You're newer than me!" Vester raised his palm and shot a stream of fire in Sly's direction.

Without even moving, Sly was able to evaporate the fire before it made contact. "Don't destroy our data, you fool."

Vester's body suddenly crumbled under the weight of an invisible aura Sly was emitting. "Wh-What is this…?"

Sly cast his gaze on the Black Ops agents once again, ignoring Vester's shouts. "Anyway, I've accomplished my mission here, so we'll be taking our leave."

Ingrid became furious as she imagined the worst possible scenario. "What have you done to my ancestor's legacy?!"

"Relax. All of your diaries and computers are intact. I simply copied everything onto this." Sly held up an unidentified device Ingrid had never seen before.

"Copied…? That's impossible...! It took me years to gather all of this data! There's no way you could copy it all in 20 minutes!"

Sly's eyes became even more intense as he stared right through Ingrid under the shadows of his hood. "And yet I stand before you having done so. Ponder your own underdeveloped selves and meet us again on the battlefield." Sly's body once again started to go invisible as he continued to speak. "Urteil will be waiting for you during the R.W.F." Only Sly's head was visible. As his face began to vanish, Sly turned toward Vester and Xiaolin. "Follow me, underlings."

"Again with the underlings?!" Vester shouted angrily.

Xiaolin merely gritted her teeth at Sly's words. She took a smoke bomb out of her side belt and tossed it onto the floor, creating a thick veil of smoke that made room for their escape.

Ingrid and Wilstone could only watch in shock as their enemies escaped with their precious data in hand. Their mission was a complete failure.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Australia – Project A.D.'s HQ<strong>

* * *

><p>Kotomo frantically typed away on the built-in keyboard on her electronic wheelchair. She was looking frustrated due to her lack of success. Everyone in the room watched her in silence.<p>

"Kotomo, have you made any progress yet?" Hayato asked, walking up behind her wheelchair.

"I've been trying to access the security cameras within Ingrid's mansion through my terminal, but there's something blocking me." Kotomo's eyes remained glued on her digital projector's screen as she spoke.

At her table in the front of the room, Erin watched Kotomo with a troubled expression on her face. "What? I've never seen Kotomo have trouble hacking before…"

Team 5D's watched the scene from the Public Security Maintenance's video phone. They were out of the loop, unsure of what had been going on for the past 20 minutes or so.

"_Crow, what in the world is going on here?" _Jack asked, looking to the orange-headed man for answers.

"We're still not sure either! Just sit tight a bit longer!" Crow yelled, sounding frustrated and annoyed at Jack's comment.

Yusei, on the other hand, seemed to have a good idea of what was taking place. He folded his arms and seemed to be processing the situation through his mind. "A technologically advanced enemy? It almost seems like Yliaster again, but that can't be…"

After several more minutes, Kotomo finally reached a break through. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she smashed her hand on the keyboard to reveal a fresh new screen on the digital projector, this one showing the inside of Ingrid's mansion. "Finally! Whatever was blocking me has just vanished! I'm accessing the mansion's security camera."

After some more typing, Kotomo managed to change the camera's location to where Ingrid and Wilstone stood motionlessly, shocked expressions still on their faces.

"Found them!"

Inside the mansion, the two heard Kotomo's voice through the camera in the corner of Ingrid's living room, which was now half destroyed from the assault. _"Ingrid! Jack! It's me, Kotomo. Please tell us what is going on."_

Ingrid turned toward the camera with a fierce look in her eyes. "I'm very sorry, Hayato. The enemy has successfully copied our data."

Hayato's expression changed to something far less reserved. "What?!"

"They used two Urteil minions as a decoy while another higher-ranking member copied all of our research within the course of 20 minutes. I still can't believe it, but there's no reason to not believe his claim."

"_What about the diaries? And your harddrives?"_

"The enemy did not steal any of our materials," Wilstone said, his voice shaking slightly. "They simply copied it and left."

"More than likely, the enemy plans to meet us as equals on the battlefield," Ingrid continued. "Alf Kappler seems to be viewing this entire situation as a game."

Back in HQ, Hayato tightened his hand into a fist. "This is the worst possible situation." He then looked up toward the Duelists in the room and eyed each and every one of them with intense eyes. "Everyone, as you can see, the enemy has far surpassed our expectations in both intellect and technological advancement."

At his table, Ron Ripper pushed his glasses up onto his nose, looking calm despite the situation. "I still don't believe in this Urteil, but it's clear that those two agents were attacked by something." Ron was referring to Wilstone's bloodied body.

"The battleground will be the upcoming R.W.F.," Wilstone explained. "The enemy themselves said they would meet us there. We should proceed in the upcoming tournament with extreme caution."

Yusei's eyes widened as he heard Wilstone's words. "What? The R.W.F.?!"

Behind Team 5D's, Seto Kaiba's eyes looked fierce. "What?! How dare they mock my tournament?!"

Out of everyone, Ruka appeared the most disturbed. Yusei and Aki noticed her pained expression and addressed it.

"Ruka?" Yusei asked, sounding concerned.

"What is it?" Aki asked, grabbing the younger woman's arm.

Ruka did not answer and continued to stare off into space.

"Listen carefully, everyone," Hayato said sternly. "The enemy has already begun to move. I will now brief you on the situation."

Sabertooth leaned forward in his chair, beginning to look concerned. "Whoa, this is getting pretty serious all of a sudden, isn't it?"

"We believe Urteil has taken a particular interest in the core members of Team 5D's," Hayato said, looking in their direction.

"_What? Someone's been targeting us?" _Jack asked in response.

Hayato nodded. "Within the past two weeks, there have been suspicious incidents occurring around each one of you. Two weeks ago, a massive terrorist attack struck in France. The attack resulted in many casualties, but we believe it was not a coincidence that this occurred outside of Aki Izayoi's clinic."

Aki, who was trying to consult Ruka, instantly went pale as memories of the horrific attack surfaced.

"_You can't mean… Then those people died because…"_

Hayato again nodded to confirm the woman's thoughts. "I know this may be difficult for you to hear, but I believe someone was testing your dormant Psychic ability."

Beside Aki, Yusei grew increasingly concerned. _"This Urteil is targeting Aki because she's a Psychic Duelist?"_

"That is what I believe. Spring, you still have the data you collected during your mission in Russia, right?" Hayato asked the timid young woman.

Spring, who was not expecting to be put in the spotlight so suddenly, began to shake. Knowing the importance of the situation, she mustered enough courage to answer her leader. "Y-Yes, sir." Spring began digging through the bag she had at her side until she pulled out a USB drive.

Kotomo rode over to Spring's table on her wheelchair and retrieved the drive from her. She returned to her position and began loading the drive, bringing up a series of files. Upon loading the designated image, Team 5D's and the entire room of Duelists were now looking at an image of a neatly dressed gentleman. The man wore an expensive looking black suit and had a matching fedora hat on his head. His hair was dark green in color and flowed down to his lower back. His eyes were blank in appearance, showing neither pupils nor color.

"This man is Jophiel Omniel, a notorious member of the Omniel Family," Hayato began explaining.

"Though the Omniel Family is a well-known crime syndicate, Jophiel is significant to this case due to him being a Psychic Duelist. According to our sources, he is acting as a financial supporter of Urteil and has been seen working with New Arcadia Movement."

"_New Arcadia Movement?!" _Yusei cried, sounding surprised.

Beside him, Aki was looking even more disturbed. _"The company that replaced Divine's Arcadia Movement? What connection do they have to Urteil?"_

"This rumor has been flying around for a while," Kotomo started, "but it seems this man named Divine is operating New Arcadia Movement from his jail cell in prison over in Tokyo. It seems this Omniel man is also providing financial support for New Arcadia as well. You may be confused as to how Omniel relates to this case." Kotomo began typing on her keyboard as she went on. "Pay close attention to this footage captured by a nearby security camera during the terrorist attack that destroyed a large portion of Paris, France."

On the video Kotomo played, a man with the same suit and appearance was shown walking away from an exploding building toward the camera.

"_Hey! Isn't that the same man?!" _Rua cried out.

"Yes," Kotomo answered. "We believe Jophiel Omniel has some involvement in Urteil's attempt to target Aki Izayoi. To what gain, I have no idea."

Aki's expression grew increasingly disgusted as she lowered her eyes. _"I don't…"_

Feeling her pain, Yusei turned to her with concern in his eyes. _"Aki…"_

"That's just the beginning," Hayato continued. "Immediately following that incident, our very base here was attacked by a man with unbelievable abilities."

"It's true," Sherry said, receiving a cue to speak from Hayato. "Shortly after we contacted Aki to confirm her safety, our base was raided by a man capable of dividing his body somehow. Using this ability, he was able to copy all of our data."

Jack's eyed widened as he turned to face Aki. "Izayoi, you knew where Crow was all this time?!"

"Only for a couple of weeks,"Aki said quietly. "They asked me not to tell you…"

Growing angry, Jack turned his head away from the woman stubbornly.

"I'm sorry. But Jack, you should know this."

"Know what?"

"The man who attacked the A.D.'s base also appeared before me at the same time immediately after the terrorist attack. He said he was your manager, Mr. Fred."

Jack's eyed widened even further. "What did you say?! Mr. Fred?! He should be in Germany-" Stopping himself, Jack suddenly came to a realization and grew increasingly frustrated with himself.

Knowing what Jack was thinking, Aki nodded.

"Germany…? This can't…"

"The probability is high," Hayato said. "Jack Atlas, have you ever done any research on this man's background?"

Jack averted his gaze as he answered. _"Yes. I've never been able to find any information on him. In fact, I've been suspicious of him for years now."_

"He was likely gathering data on you all of these years, reporting to Alf Kappler personally," Kotomo said. "This is just my hypothesis, though."

Jack balled his hand into a fist and growled under his breath. "That bastard…!"

"Jack Atlas, you have already been assaulted recently as well, haven't you?" Hayato asked, looking toward him.

Yusei and Jack gasped simultaneously as they recalled an incident of their own.

Hayato nodded, acknowledging their reactions. "Yes, by a man named Yukio Kyoji. On that same night, our very own Eirika reported his actions in the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. We had her infiltrate the building under the alias Amanda Ashford."

"What?" Yusei looked over to Erin in the front row behind Hayato. "I knew there was something going on…"

"Yusei Fudo," Erin said, addressing the man. "I also snuck into the Public Security Maintenance Bureau to investigate Kyoji's actions. Using advanced technology, he was somehow able to cloak his appearance and copy all of your research from your personal office."

"Wh-What?! There's no way someone could get past the advanced security we have installed on our computers!"

"Urteil has developed a way to do it. Using our own investigations, we've been able to learn their method and implicate it ourselves. That is how I was able to hack into your computer as well. I apologize, but I hope you understand that it was for the success of our mission."

Yusei did not look pleased hearing that. "I'll need to update our security… Wait! This Yukio Kyoji person is also a member of Urteil?!"

"Is that why he attacked me?!" Jack asked.

Ruka looked over to the others, finally snapping out of her trance. "What? Jack was assaulted and no one told us?"

Rua looked thoughtful for a moment before he remembered something. "Now that you mention it, I felt my Signer birthmark respond a while ago. Jack, was that from you?!"

Ruka's eyes lit up as she suddenly remembered a similar incident. "That's right! I was so caught up in my own issues that I forgot about that! Jack, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Jack grumbled, folding his arms against his chest.

"I left before the end of the match," Erin continued, "but I can tell from your expression that it did not end well."

"That isn't any of your damn business!" Jack yelled.

Kotomo took the initiative and started to speak. "Yukio Kyoji was the former Underground Duel Monsters Champion according to what Luke told us. It seems Yukio was defeated by two powerful Duelists and disappeared afterword. We believe those two Duelists were members of Urteil, which lead to Kyoji's recruitment."

"Finally there is Rua and Ruka Heartlily," Hayato said. "They have their own involvement with Urteil, but it would be best for them to tell you themselves."

Hayato looked over to Ingrid on the monitor behind him. She returned the nod, agreeing with his decision.

Yusei's eyes lit up as he turned to the twins. "I knew there was something troubling you, Ruka. What's going on?"

Her hand forced by Hayato, Ruka looked away from Yusei nervously. "I would rather not talk about it here. We'll talk in private, okay?"

Yusei stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly. "I understand…"

Rua nodded to Yusei to reassure him. Yusei returned the nod, trusting Rua.

Jack grew increasingly annoyed as all this information swirled around his brain. "So basically you're saying they're after us. But for what reason?"

"I have no idea, I'm afraid," Hayato said. "I'm telling you this because you've become victims. Just to be clear, our primary focus is capturing Murdock Willord alive and holding him accountable for his horrible crimes against humanity. However, we are concerned for your safety as well. We will be asking our Black Ops members, Ingrid Goldstein and Jack Wilstone, to watch over you and help you deal with Urteil. Once Willord is arrested, we will do what we can to aid in your battle."

"_I understand," _Yusei said with a nod. _"Thank you for your concern."_

"One more thing, Yusei Fudo," Kotomo cut in. "I highly suggest that you check your home computer. From what we've gathered, Urteil has their sights on the new Planetary Particle you invented. It is possible they have targeted your home as well for information on the particle."

"I'll look into it immediately," Yusei responded, looking concerned by the thought.

"That is all of the information we have gathered," Hayato concluded. "Including the recent assault on our Black Ops Division, it is clear that the enemy has all of our information in their hands. However, we also have information on them. Due to Murdock Willord's involvement with Urteil, we believe he will show himself during the R.W.F. As such, we will be dispatching teams to go undercover and investigate during this tournament. Is this okay with you, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto answered with a confident smirk. _"Do what you please. Anyone stepping into my tournament will be treated as Duelists aiming for the number one title."_

Hayato countered with a confident smile of his own. "Of course."

Sabertooth's eyes lit up and he rose from his seat. "Hey! Does that mean we'll get some action?!"

"The teams have already been assembled," Hayato said flatly. "In addition to alerting you on the situation, I am also assigning your missions right now. The first team will be Team Elemental, who are currently absent from this meeting. The second team will be a special team assembled by Crow Hogan and Sherry LeBlanc."

"_Crow, you're entering the tournament on a different team?" _Aki asked.

Crow chuckled in response. "Looks that way! You guys can only have five members to a team anyway, right? This should be fun! Let's battle it out in the tournament, guys!"

Jack flashed an arrogant grin. _"Fine then! I'll show you who the strongest one here is!"_

"We will also be forming a special Black Ops team," Hayato continued. "Ingrid, I will leave it up to you to decide what members will be on the team."

"_I understand,"_ Ingrid said.

Hayato gave her an approving nod before he continued. "I will be having 'Pirate' Keith and 'Hell-Eyes' Shaun pick a few lower ranking members to form another team. In addition to that, I will be sending Fusionist, Eirika, and Rom onto the front lines. You won't be participating in the tournament. Instead, you'll be tracking Willord's movements and preparing to arrest him when the time comes."

"Understood, Leader," Erin nodded. At his table, Rom also nodded with understanding.

Yusha, looking far more serious than normal, nodded as well. "This is getting pretty exciting!"

Sabertooth slammed his fist against the table in defiance. "Why do they get all the fun?! Let me do something too, Hayato!"

"Oh, you'll be going as well. The backup team will consist of Sabertooth, Precious, Spring, and Shadow. You guys will follow Eirika's orders and assist in the mission. Understood?"

Sabertooth was about to rejoice, but his response deflated. "Huh?! Take orders from Fusionist?!"

Precious shot Hayato a murderous glare. "Like hell will I take orders from Eirika!"

Rom noticed the tension building up and gave a heavy sigh.

"This meeting is now adjourned," Hayato said, ignoring their reactions. "I will be sending all of the participating members the details of their missions within the coming week. Please be on standby and prepare to depart. Mr. Ripper, I would like to talk to you in private. Of course, the Council as well."

"Hmph, very well." Ron rose to his feet as he headed toward where Hayato was standing. The council members followed suite.

Hayato then turned to face his two Black Op members. "Ingrid, Wilstone. You two should seek medical attention immediately. We will regroup once you recover."

The two nodded. While Hayato was talking, Wilstone had already wrapped his arm up to stop the bleeding, but he knew his life could be in danger if he didn't get professional treatment soon.

Team 5D's watched the Duelists exit the room. Crow looked up to them and motioned for them not to leave. "Yusei, stay on the line for a bit longer. Me and Sherry wanna talk to you guys in private."

Yusei nodded to his friend.

Ruka looked up at her friends with serious eyes. "And so do we."

"Right," Yusei said.

At the same time, Sabertooth watched Yusha, Erin, and Rom with jealousy in his eyes. "Damn bastards… They get all the fun just because they beat me once or twice in the tests."

"More like 10 times," Shadow said directly behind him.

"Shut up!" Sabertooth said as he swung his fist at the kid, who quickly evaded the punch. "Even so…" Sabertooth said quietly as he turned toward Precious. He began to blush as he stared into the girl's eyes. "Teaming up with Precious might not be so bad…"

Precious responded with a kick to his face, sending him falling backwards onto the hard floor. "What the hell are you staring at? You're giving me the creeps!"

Not far from them, Spring watched Yusha with a reddened face. "I get to go with Yusha-_kun_…"

Inzektor watched the commotion from his table in the middle of the room. "Will this team be all right?" He suddenly came to a realization and grew angry. "W-Wait! Why didn't I get picked for backup?!"

Hell-Eyes sat back in his chair watching the room's activity quietly. He looked when he heard footsteps drawing close to him and saw Pirate Keith looking down at him through his blue sunglasses. "Looks like we'll be working together again, Hell-Eyes. I'm counting on you."

"Sure. Just make sure you don't slow me down, Pirate."

After speaking with the Australian government officials privately, Hayato returned to the microphone one last time to close the meeting. "Thank you all for coming here today on such short notice. This will be a difficult battle ahead, but I have confidence in the abilities of those we have selected. I pray that everyone will come back safely. Best of luck!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>In the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, Yusei turned to Seto and politely addressed him. "Please excuse us for a little while, Seto, Mokuba. We need to discuss some things in private."<p>

Seto looked at the group carefully and sensed their innter tension. He closed his eyes and headed towards the doorway. "Very well. Let's go, Mokuba."

Yeager stood foaming at the mouth as he absorbed an encyclopedia of disturbing news in the course of a half hour. "I-I can't believe this is happening…!"

As Seto exited through the door, Mokuba turned and grabbed Yeager by the jacket, dragging him along with him. "You're coming with us, Director." Mokuba dragged the mumbling clown away and closed the door behind him.

Sherry, on the other line, sensed Crow was relying on her too much. She began walking away from him and motioned for Mizoguchi to follow. "Crow, I'm going to let you talk in private. Let's go, Mizoguchi."

Crow realized Sherry's intentions and sighed, realizing she was correct in her choice. This was something Crow had to do on his own. Once the room was completely empty, Crow looked up at his teammates with apologetic eyes.

"Please forgive me, everyone! I should have found a way to let you know what I was doing! I'm sorry for worrying you!" Crow bowed his head before his friends humbly.

"Hmph. Do you really think a simple apology will be enough?" Jack grumbled. After a moment of staring at Crow's bowing, a smirk came to the King's face. "Let's have a great match in the R.W.F., Crow!"

Crow looked up and saw Jack's forgiving smile. "Jack…" He turned to see the rest of his friends smiling as well.

"I'm not really mad or anything," Rua said. "I was just worried about you."

"I'm just glad you're safe," Ruka chimed in. "But please don't ever do that to us again."

Yusei nodded to his best friend. "Even if you're on a different team, Crow, you'll always be a member of Team 5D's. Don't ever forget that."

A smile slowly came to Crow's face as his expression softened. "Right!"

Aki's smile widened. She was relieved to see the tension dropping slightly.

"Now that we've settled that… " Yusei turned to face the twins, his smile fading." Rua, Ruka, what do you need to discuss with us?"

Ruka took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. "Right. It's about the truth behind this R.W.F. tournament and about our missing father."

"We believe Urteil may give us a clue to where our father is," Rua added.

The others shared a collective gasp, not expecting to hear something like that.

"Your father?" Yusei repeated, shocked by this news.

Jack recalled the events that happened five years ago and lowered his head, feeling slightly guilty. "I remember you telling me about that a while ago. I figured it was something I shouldn't bring up."

"Me too," Aki said with sad eyes. "Sorry if it seemed like I didn't care."

Rua shook his head reassuringly. "No, we know. We never talked about it much either. It was too difficult of a subject. But now that we've got a clue…"

"So, Ruka," Yusei said, turning to the young woman, "you gathered us together in order to lure out Urteil because they're after my invention. Is that it?"

After Yusei summed up Ruka's scheme, she looked away in guilt. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me… I never meant-"

"That's just great!" Jack suddenly cut in.

"J-Jack?"

Jack had a confident smirk planted on his face, much to Ruka's surprise. "So this Urteil thinks they can defeat us? Don't you worry about a thing, Ruka, Rua! We won't lose to anyone! I'll throw my title of World King down on the table and prove that to you!"

Rua grinned after hearing the King's words. He knew Jack could be trusted.

"Jack!" Ruka looked relieved, happy to see her friends weren't angry with her.

"That's right," Aki continued. "We've been keeping too many things from each other. It's about time we're honest. We're close friends. I shouldn't have hidden about what happened to me. Jack shouldn't have lied about his injury. Crow shouldn't have disappeared without telling us. And Ruka, you should have just been honest with us from the start."

"It's all in the past now," Yusei said. "Just like we did in the past, we'll save Neo Domino City from any threat! "

"That's the spirit, guys!" Crow cheered with a fist pump. "I'm going to make myself even stronger in the coming weeks! You should all practice and meet me on the battleground! The strongest player will take on Urteil!"

"You're on," Yusei said with a friendly smile. "Just two weeks. In those two weeks, we'll get stronger!"

* * *

><p>oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOoooooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Just two weeks remain! What can Team 5D's do in such a small amount of time to prepare for the R.W.F.? The stage has been set and the players have been casted!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 13: "Team 5D's, 10 Years Later"**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi (Main story), Halo (Details involving Project A.D.'s), ZeroSaber39 (Details involving Jophiel Omniel)<strong>

**Characters Appearing From Anime: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Crow Hogan, Sherry LeBlanc, Hayato Maeda, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Yeager, Sly Mizuki, Divine Mizuki (Mentioned)**

**Original Characters (OC): Ingrid Goldstein (Yami no Yami), Jack Wilstone (GoldenUmi), Vester (GoldenUmi), Xiaolin (GoldenUmi), "Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi (Halo), "Eirika" Erin Takanashi (Halo), "Rom" Raynor Clayfield (Halo), "Sabertooth" Elija Hummingbird (GoldenUmi), "Precious" Jewel Sherlock (GoldenUmi), Alf Kappler (GoldenUmi), Mr. Fred (GoldenUmi), Yukio Kyoji (ZeroSaber39) (Mentioned), Jophiel Omniel (ZeroSaber39) (Mentioned)**

**Duel Writing: hearow2 (Wilstone vs. Vester, Ingrid vs. Xiaolin)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cards Used (In order of appearance)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Solar Flare Dragon<strong>

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Pyro/Effect**

**1500/1000**

**While you control another Pyro-Type monster, this card cannot be attacked. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent during the End Phase of your turn.**

**Molten Destruction**

**Field Spell**

**All FIRE monsters gain 500 ATK and lose 400 DEF.**

**Armed Samurai - Ben Kei**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**500/800**

**In addition to a normal attack, this card can attack during the same Battle Phase as many times as the number of Equip Cards equipped to it.**

**Legendary Sword**

**Equip Spell**

**Increase the ATK and DEF of a Warrior-Type monster equipped with this card by 300 points.**

**Fusion Weapon Murasame Blade**

**Equip Spell**

**This card can only be equipped to Warrior-Type monsters. A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 800 points. This card cannot be destroyed by effects that destroy Spell Cards.**

**Black Ops Rifle (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Equip Spell**

**Equip this card with a Warrior-Type monster. Increase the equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 900. This card cannot be destroyed by any Card Effect. You can Banish this equipped card to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster from your hand, deck or Graveyard.**

**Sakuretsu Armor**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; destroy that target.**

**Contingency Plan (Created by hearow2)**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Activate this card as a Chain. Banish 1 Trap Card from your hand; this card gains the effect of that card.**

**The Immortal Bushi**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1200/1300**

**This card cannot be Tributed, except for the Tribute Summon of a Warrior-Type monster. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon it. You cannot activate this effect if there are any monsters in your Graveyard that are not Warrior-Type.**

**Lonefire Blossom**

**FIRE**

**Level 3**

**Plant/Effect**

**500/1400**

**Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 face-up Plant-Type monster to Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster from your Deck.**

**Gigaplant**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Plant/Gemini/Effect**

**2400/1200**

**This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect:**

● **Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Insect-Type or Plant-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard.**

**Naturia White Oak**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Plant/Effect**

**1800/1400**

**When this face-up card is targeted by an opponent's card effect, you can send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower "Natural" monsters from your Deck. Those monsters cannot declare an attack, and are destroyed during your End Phase.**

**Book of Taiyou**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field; change that target to face-down Defense Position.**

**Senior Silver Ninja**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Warrior/Effect**

**2300/2200**

**When this card is flipped face-up: You can Special Summon any number of "Ninja" monsters, except "Silver Ninja", from your hand and/or Graveyard in face-down Defense Position. There can only be 1 face-up "Silver Ninja" on the field.**

**Karakuri Ninja mdl 339 "Sazank"**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Machine/Effect**

**1200/1200**

**This card must attack if able. When this face-up Attack Position card is selected as an attack target, change it to Defense Position. When this card is flipped face-up, select 1 face-up monster on the field, and send it to the Graveyard. During the turn this card is flipped face-up, it can attack your opponent directly.**

**Shift**

**Trap**

**You can activate this card when your opponent designates 1 monster on your side of the field as a target of a Spell, Trap, or battle attack. Switch the target to another monster on your side of the field.**

**Naturia Mantis**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Insect/Effect**

**1700/1500**

**When your opponent Normal Summons a monster, you can send 1 "Natural" monster from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy that monster.**

**Naturia Ladybug**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Insect/Effect**

**100/100**

**When you Synchro Summon a "Natural" Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. During your Main Phase, you can Tribute this card to select 1 face-up "Natural" monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase.**

**Two-Pronged Attack**

**Trap**

**Select and destroy 2 of your monsters and 1 of your opponent's monsters.**

**Hurricane (TCG: Giant Trunade)**

**Spell**

**Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to their owners' hands.**

**Supervise**

**Equip Spell**

**Equip only to a Gemini monster. It is treated as an Effect Monster, and gains its effect(s). When this face-up card on the field is sent to the Graveyard, select and Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from your Graveyard.**

**Created Cards/Cards appearing in chapter:**


	13. Team 5D's, 10 Years Later

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 13: "Team 5D's, 10 Years Later"**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany – Urteil Hideout<strong>

* * *

><p>Alf Kappler sat in the darkness of his dusty, nearly condemned room with a bored look on his face. He was busy carving fresh chess pieces out of wood for his collection on the chess board in front of him. He stopped his work when he heard Mr. Fred knock on the door.<p>

"It's Mr. Fred."

"You may enter," Kappler said in a grunt.

Mr. Fred bowed as he opened the door and entered the room. Kappler watched the man's movements through the dim flame light coming from the candle he had lit on the edge of his table. The light illuminated his face just enough to show Mr. Fred how bored Kappler was becoming.

"_Heilandes_, it seems Sly and his team was successful in their mission," Mr. Fred said with another bow.

"Is that so?" Kappler's interest returned slightly, but not enough to change his expression. "Send them in."

"Right away," Mr. Fred motioned for the group behind him to enter as he bowed politely.

Sly slowly entered the dark room, hardly returning Mr. Fred's respectful gestures. He still wore a hood over his head that concealed all but his eyes. Behind him, Xiaolin and Vester appeared as well, kneeling before Kappler humbly. Sly did not mimic their actions.

"Good work on this mission, Sly," Kappler said stalely. "And of course, Vester and Xiaolin, you are worthy of my praise."

Sly scoffed, turning from the man disrespectfully. "When did I ever ask for your praise?"

Behind the young hooded man, Vester rose to his feet. Looking irritated, he grabbed Sly by the shoulder. Sly slowly turned to glare at the man with a murderous gaze. "Hey, you should be more respectful when talking to _Heilandes_!" Vester growled through gritted teeth.

"Shut up," Sly said darkly, sending a chill down Vester's spine. He let go of the man's shoulder, feeling a sudden dangerous aura. Sly then lazily returned his gaze to Kappler. "I accomplished our mission as we agreed. I'm leaving now. I have business back home."

"Going back to Japan, right?" Kappler replied with a small smile. "That's perfect. It's been decided that you will be participating in the R.W.F."

Sly's expression loosened slightly as he seemed caught off guard. "What? I never agreed to such a thing!"

"No, you did not. Your father has requested it."

"That meddling bastard," Sly grumbled with a click of his tongue.

"You shouldn't speak that way of Divine, Sly. He is, after all, one of the few individuals I recognize as an equal. You should be proud to bear the family name Mizuki."

Sly shot the older man a glare. "I have no interest in your rankings. I'm only working with you to gain technology for New Arcadia Movement."

Kappler chuckled as he rested his chin on his hand. "You're always straight to the point. Yes, I've already prepared your shipment. It should arrive within the week. I've been able to convince Murdock to share his newest research as well, though he put up quite the fuss."

"In that case, I'm done here," said Sly as he headed for the door. "We'll discuss the next mission once I get a chance to catch up on my research."

Vester narrowed his eyes as Sly slammed the door behind him. "What an annoying dude. Why are we helping someone like him when we already have Psychic Duelists in our ranks?"

"Quiet, fool," Xiaolin said as she smacked the young man across the back of his head. "Anton and Leah are mere hybrids now. We still need to cooperate with the natural born Psychics."

"That is correct. We cannot afford to have Psychics as our enemy," Mr. Fred explained. "New Arcadia Movement in particular would be a considerable threat to our plan."

"The enemy of your enemy is your friend," Kappler continued. "It's a basic knowledge in any war. New Arcadia Movement provides us with additional funding while we return the favor by offering them technology, resources, and connections."

"I see," Vester said as he rubbed his chin curiously.

Just as Kappler was about to open his mouth again, a voice suddenly interrupted them. It was a very smooth, confident voice.

"Now, now. That's not very nice. You shouldn't talk about others behind their backs."

Vester and Xiaolin spun around in shock as the owner of the voice appeared right behind them. Gasping, they looked right into the colorless eyes of the voice's owner. The tall, slim gentleman wore a black fedora hat over his long, green hair. Despite the politeness of his voice, his expression was sinister and demeaning.

"Speak of the devil," Kappler said calmly as he looked up at the man.

Standing beside Kappler, a small smirk appeared on Mr. Fred's face. "Indeed."

Xiaolin's eyes widened as she broke out into a cold sweat. "When did he…? I'm praised as the stealthiest member of the Chinese Defense Unit, and yet I didn't even notice his presence until just now?!"

"Oh, but I've been here the entire time, my dear," the man said with a tip of his hat. "Didn't you notice me?"

Xiaolin stared into his empty eyes and suddenly realized who she was talking to. Fear stirred in her belly, and she took several steps away from the man. "You're…"

Kappler gave a light chuckle. "Truly a genuine Psychic Duelist of the highest caliber. Using your own energy, you hid your very presence itself from our senses. Your energies are even greater than that of my own."

The self-imposing guest danced his fingers across the base of his hat as he showed Kappler a disturbing smile. "Why thank you for the compliment. Praise the Heavens! I can sleep easily at night knowing that you approve of me, Alf."

Behind the well-dressed man, Vester charged toward his back with a fist of fire. "Who the hell are you, pal?! How dare you just barge in here!?"

"Wait, Vester! That's…!" Xiaolin reached out her hand to stop her partner, but it was too late.

As Vester unleashed a stream of fire toward the man's neck, the fire dissipated before it even touched his skin. Vester's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor in a slump. He began foaming at the mouth.

"That's not a very nice way to greet your elders, kid," the man said without even turning to face the unconscious lad.

"That damned fool," Kappler muttered.

"Oh my," Mr. Fred said, covering his mouth with his hand.

Xiaolin's body was now soaked in sweat as the man's presence seemed to smother her very being. "Y-You're… Jophiel Omniel!"

"Yes, that would be my name," Jophiel said wryly as he took a couple of steps closer to the woman. "And who might you be?"

Instinctively, Xiaolin dropped to her knees and bowed her head before the man. "Xiaolin Cheng of the Chinese Government Defense Bureau."

Jophiel laughed softly as he moved ever closer to the woman. "Oh? That's quite the title you have there."

With each step Jophiel took, Xiaolin began to lose her senses and her vision blurred. "Wh-What is this feeling?"

"Hey now, it's not very polite to look down when someone's talking to you." As Jophiel spoke, his voice sounded more and more distant from Xiaolin's ears, as if he were speaking through glass. "C'mon, let's have a look at you. You should have more pride in yourself."

By the time the man stood right in front of her, the Chinese woman's eyes went white and she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Hmm. Well that's disappointing," Jophiel said with a sigh. He then looked up toward Kappler, who seemed to care less about his actions. "That doesn't inspire a lot of confidence in me, Alf. Your army is obviously lacking if they pass out from merely standing next to me."

"Don't give me that," Kappler replied sharply. "You shouldn't walk around releasing all of your pent up energy like that. It makes us stand out."

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you are talking about," Jophiel said with a devilish smirk.

"Of course you don't," Kappler replied sarcastically.

Jophiel gave a tip of his hat as he laughed. "Relax. I'm simply testing the waters a bit. I thought I'd get a look at some of your 'soldiers', though to be honest this is rather…underwhelming. Not to mention a little bird told me about the…_incident_ in Neo Domino City. How that gorilla over there had one of his little tantrums and started trying to kill your own men. But then I guess that's just what happens when you put a rabid mongrel in charge."

Kappler did not seem very bothered by Jophiel's disrespectful attitude toward Fynn. "I won't deny that Hartmann has his issues. But that very brutish nature of his will prove a valuable asset to our side in the coming war."

"If you insist."

"Do not worry, friend," Kappler continued as he looked at his unconscious subordinates. "Those two lying on the ground are of the lowest division. They have power, but they are severely lacking when it comes to skill and conviction. If you wish to test the strength of Urteil, come watch the R.W.F. Though I'm guessing you were already planning on attending?"

"What makes you say that, huh? You shouldn't make assumptions," Jophiel responded in a mocking tone.

"It's obvious you were the one who convinced Divine to have Mr. Mizuki attend," Mr. Fred replied.

With a chuckle, Jophiel removed his hat and turned to look at Mr. Fred. "You're as perceptive as ever, Fred."

"Please call me Mr. Fred," the gentleman said with a bow.

Jophiel laughed as he placed his hat back on his head. "And your mannerism is as creepy as always."

"What exactly are you planning?" Kappler asked, his voice growing deeper and more serious in tone. "Surely you hold no interest in the Signers."

"Hey now, what did I tell you about making assumptions?" Jophiel said, his voice growing higher as he slipped his hat back on his head. "Well it's true. I have no interest in them as a _whole_. I _do_ have an interest in _certain members_ of their group, admittedly some more so than others. I'm a bit curious as to what will happen if I pit Sly against _her_, though honestly I'm not expecting much from him."

"Aki Izayoi, is it? I am aware that you helped Mr. Fred during his mission."

Mr. Fred grinned as he recalled the mission in question. "He is quite the violent one, isn't he?"

"Oh, please," Jophiel countered playfully. "_You _killed many more people than _I_ did, Fred. I just removed a building or two that stood in my way. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Hmph, I'm not sure what you're planning, but I ask you not to make any hasty moves until our team is ready." Kappler eyed Jophiel suspiciously as he made his comment.

"Well, since you asked so _nicely_," Jophiel said as he pushed his hat up, revealing more of his glassy eyes. "But let's be clear on one thing, Alf. We are not allies. We are not comrades. And we are most certainly not partners. I do have my own stuff going on, after all, so I can't be bothered to hold your hand through this. I might help you out if it's _entertaining_. If you become _boring_, well, you're on your own. You had better bear that in mind, _dear friend_."

"Loose at the mouth as always," Kappler muttered. "The same applies to _you_."

Jophiel cackled as he walked toward the door. "Very well. That's the _way of the world_, after all," he said as he turned his head and flashed the men a crazed smirk. "But I wouldn't worry too much about it. After all, your little scheme has me _quite_ entertained." Turning toward the door again, Jophiel placed his hand on the door's handle. "I'm headed back to Neo Domino City with the kid."

Jophiel paused for a moment while he started to open the door. "Oh, and one more thing. Tell that _basement dwelling freak_ to stay put and play with his little _dolly_. Izayoi is _mine_, and if he interferes with me again...well let's just say I won't be nearly as…_benevolent_ as I was after the incident with Leah." Jophiel's tone grew increasingly intense as he spoke.

Just as Jophiel was about to open the door, he felt it swing open from the other side. Jophiel let go of the handle and found himself standing face-to-face with Murdock Willard and his assistant, Emu. As their eyes met, obvious displeasure appeared on both of their faces.

"Well, well," Jophiel said darkly, remaining polite. "I was _just_ talking about you and _low and behold_! Here you are! Funny how that happens, isn't it? How are you on this fine day, Doctor Murdock Willard? Done playing _house _with your little toy for the day?" Jophiel said with a tip of his hat.

Murdock narrowed his eyes. "Don't press your luck, child. If it wasn't for Kappler, you'd be nothing more than a corpse on my dissection table."

"Oh my, how _scary_," Jophiel said with a chuckle. "Do my insides intrigue you _that_ much? You've got some _disturbing_ hobbies."

"What a despicable man you are," Murdock grunted through clenched teeth.

"Aw, did I _upset_ you? You're one to talk. Ever hear that old saying about glass houses and throwing stones?"

Murdock growled as his comment continued to infuriate him.

"How did it go? I think it went something like, 'He who lives in a glass house should not throw stones', or something to that effect."

Mr. Fred giggled, amused by Jophiel's actions.

"And that remark was completely uncalled for," Jophiel continued. "_Man_? Don't put me on the same _level _as you _humans_." Jophiel's expression grew more serious as he continued speaking. "I am a _Psychic_. Unlike the _guinea pigs_ in your lab, I am _proud_ of my gift."

Realizing it would be unwise to continue fighting with the Psychic Duelist, Murdock walked past him. "If you say so."

Jophiel passed Misaki and was halfway out the doorway when he stopped and turned to the group one last time. "Well then, Alf, Fred. Let's meet again on the battlefield, eh? I promise to be there to witness the end of your plan. Will you _triumph in glory_ or will you _lie on the ground in death_? I'm looking _forward_ to it."

Mr. Fred said nothing in response.

Kappler smirked at his comment. "Indeed."

"Oh and Murdock, seriously take care of yourself. After all, it would upset me _greatly_ if someone killed you before _I_ did."

Murdock stopped walking and shot Jophiel a murderous gaze into his back.

The group remained silent until the sound of Jophiel's footsteps vanished down the long hallway. When he was gone, Kappler turned to Murdock. "So, Murdock, what business do you have with me?"

"Cut the formalities," Murdock snapped, still peeved by his confrontation with Jophiel. "I just came to tell you that you won't be able to contact me until I arrive in Japan. I will be in my private research facility over the next week making preparations for the R.W.F."

"I see. You must be making alterations to the EXPAIN System."

"Yes, among other things. Thanks to your subordinate, the enemy already knows of its existence. I have to ensure that I am one step ahead of those A.D.'s blowhards."

"Yes, I have my own preparations to handle as well," Kappler said as he rose from his chair. "We have succeeded in collecting the data. When I locate the information we are both after, I will leave you a message."

Murdock grinned in response. "That's about all you're good for, so do be sure you decipher the text _properly_."

"And your research is about all _you're_ good for, so please _do_ ensure that it is working _properly_."

Scoffing, Murdock turned toward the doorway left open by Jophiel. "Let's go, Emu."

"Yes, Murdock-_sama_." The young assistant followed behind the older man as they left the room, shutting the door behind them.

When the two were gone, Kappler turned toward the fallen Vester and Xiaolin with disgust. "How long do you two plan to nap on the floor? Rise to your feet, my soldiers."

Vester rubbed his head as he sat up. "What happened to me?"

"The two of you are to rendezvous with the team immediately. Get yourselves tickets and fly to Japan at once. And please do try not to draw attention to yourselves."

Xiaolin slowly pulled herself to her feet and saluted the leader. "Yes, _Heilandes_!"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll take care of it," Vester said, feeling a headache coming on.

"That is all. You are dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Japan – Neo Domino City – Satellite<strong>

* * *

><p>Yukio Kyoji jolted awake in sudden shock. He was panting heavily and was covered in sweat. As he slowly came to, he realized he was in his bedroom in his bed. Shocked, he slowly looked around the room, noticing day light shining through his window. The last he remembered, it was night.<p>

"How did I get back here…?" Yukio felt a sudden jolt of pain enter his body, making him grunt. When it passed, he slowly placed his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes shut. After a moment of thinking, he finally recalled that he managed to drag himself to his house before he passed out on his bed. Gritting his teeth in anger, Yukio stopped when he realized his hands were covered in bandages. Unsure momentarily, Yukio quickly realized what was going on when he noticed Stephanie sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed. She was dressed in pink pajamas.

Yukio stared at the young woman for several minutes before she began to stir. As she opened her eyes, she saw Yukio looking over at her with an expressionless face. Slowly blinking, Stephanie's eyes lit up when she came to her senses. "You're finally awake!" she cried as she leaned over and hugged the man tightly.

Stephanie's bear hug sent a fresh wave of pain through Yukio's shoulder. "Get off me, woman!" Yukio tried to shove her off, but his arm was too stiff from his injuries.

Realizing she was hurting him, Stephanie released him from her hug. "Don't move around too much. You're in bad condition."

Yukio looked away, feeling irritated by her puppy dog eyes. "I thought I told you to leave?"

"Don't be like that," the young woman said quietly. "Be happy I came by, because you looked terrible! What in the world happened to you?"

"I…fell down the stairs," Yukio said, averting his eyes.

"You expect me to believe that? You got into a fight with someone, didn't you?"

"Shut up."

"I don't know what you've been up to, but you should let it go. How are you supposed to go to work like this?"

The room fell silent as Stephanie interrogated the older man. After a long pause, Yukio finally answered. "Don't worry about it. I quit that job already."

Stephanie's expression loosened as she was surprised by his words. "You quit? Why?"

"That's none of your business." Yukio pulled himself out of the bed. He was noticeably shaking as he tried to stand up straight.

"Get your butt back in that bed, mister!" Stephanie grabbed his arm to keep him from walking off. "You're not going anywhere in that condition! In fact, you should really go to the emergency room." With that, Stephanie got up and walked over to where her purse was over on the night stand. "I'll go with you."

"I'm not going to the hospital," Yukio said, sounding annoyed. He gave in and sat back down on the bed. "Fine, I'll get some rest. If I rest, promise me you won't try to call a doctor or something like that."

Stephanie could tell he was dead set in not going, so she gave in and set her purse back on the night stand. With a sigh, she sat on the bed once again. "Fine. You boys are always trying to show off. If you're not going to the hospital, I'll stay here and take care of you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Yukio growled. "I appreciate you treating my wounds like this, but you don't need to baby me!"

"Of course I do! The second I leave this house, you'll be trying to leave again. I have to stay here and make sure you recover properly! I'll just call in sick for a couple of days." Stephanie grabbed her cellphone from her purse and began dialing the A La Green Blue-Eyes White Mountain where she worked.

With a fierce growl, Yukio leaned forward and yanked the phone out of the woman's hand. He then proceeded to hang up before the call connected.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing? Give that back!"

"Go to work," Yukio said, eyeing her with stone cold eyes. "There's no need for you to be here. I can take care of myself."

"You're the reckless one who got himself hurt in the first place."

"I told you that's none of your business! Listen! I'm 37 years old! I won't have some snot-nosed girl walking around my house treating me like a child!"

Stephanie puffed her cheeks in annoyance. She leaned over and patted Yukio's bare, bandaged chest with her hand. As she made contact with one of his bruises, Yukio yelped in agony. "You sure sound like a child to me! Now lay down!"

Curled up in a ball from the pain, Yukio could only glare up at the woman with fierce eyes. "Damn woman…!"

The two stubborn adults had a stare-down for several minutes before Stephanie finally gave in with a heavy sigh. "If you promise me that you'll behave yourself while I'm at work, I'll go."

Feeling defeated by his humiliating position, Yukio closed his eyes. "Fine. You can come over for a few hours after work, but you'll go home for the night. I don't want you getting too comfortable here."

Yukio's obedience returned a smile to Stephanie's face. "Fine, then."

Stephanie began humming to herself as she exited the room and entered the room next to Yukio's. Yukio felt his usual 'Stephanie Headache' returning in addition to the sharp pain on his chest. As he rubbed his aching wound, however, he felt a strange sensation wash over him. It was familiar to him, yet incredibly distant. Not liking the feeling, Yukio quickly shoved it away in the recesses of his mind.

Finally having a few minutes to think, Yukio recalled his previous encounter with Fynn Hartmann.

"_All of you bow to me like a flock of sheep because it's your fate to do so! The weak can do nothing before the strong! That's all there is to it!"_

"_Scum like you wouldn't even know the difference between weak and strong!"_

The thought that trash like Hartmann overpowered him made Yukio's blood boil. He then recalled Alf Kappler's words to him, which irritated him further.

"_Hopefully we will find use for you later on, once our goal has been accomplished."_

Yukio, however, began to smirk as he thought about this. Alf Kappler would have all of his attention focused on the team assembled for the R.W.F. This would allow him to work in the shadows at his own pace without being the center of attention. Honestly, he thought, this works to his advantage. If he was going to participate in the tournament, Urteil would be tracking his every movement. Either way, there was no way Yukio would ever follow Kappler's orders to the tee.

Stephanie returned, dressed in her work uniform. She looked disturbed when she saw Yukio grinning evilly to himself. "What are you doing? Don't make such creepy faces like that."

Caught off guard, Yukio began to blush slightly. "Listen here, wo-" When Yukio realized Stephanie had changed into her work uniform, his blush spread from his cheeks all the way up to his forehead. "A-Anyway, don't lecture me."

Stephanie gave the man a puzzled look, questioning his strange behavior. She then put her shoes on and brushed her hair as she prepared for her job as a waitress. "Promise that you'll rest while I'm gone."

"I will! Now shut up and get the hell out of my house!"

"You better still be in that bed when I come home," Stephanie grumbled, placing her hand on her hips.

"This isn't your home! Don't talk like it is!" Yukio lowered his eyes as he noticed her short skirt. "B-By the way, what is that you're wearing?"

Stephanie cocked her eyebrow at the question. "My work uniform, duh. What else would I wear to my job? What kind of dumb question is that?"

Yukio began to process all of the information very quickly at this point- left room + different outfit = changed clothes + dirty clothes in other room. Yukio, who had virtually no contact with women nearly his entire life, felt overloaded by this sudden development. His brain nearly exploded in its socket, and he began to sweat nervously. After a moment, he mustered up a response. "Hey, you! Don't go changing your clothes in someone's house without their permission! Do that at your own house! I-It's disrespectful! Unsightly! Disgusting! Y-You pervert!"

Stephanie had a lewd smile on her face. She couldn't help but chuckle at his dramatic change in character over something so small. "You don't have girls over very often, do you?"

"Wh-What did you say?!"

"I'm leaving now," Stephanie said with a playful smirk. "Please don't do anything perverted with my clothes." Stephanie began whistling as she exited the room, shutting the door behind her. After a few moments, Yukio saw her walking down the driveway toward her car through his window. Moments later, she pulled out of the driveway and headed toward her workplace.

Disgusted, Yukio's eyes were now bloodshot red in anger. "That woman dares to mock me?! I'm not so low as to get off on her used clothes! That would be unsightly! Disgusting! Perverted!" Yukio was now standing outside his bedroom door. "The only reason I'm standing in the hallway right now is to use the bathroom! Just you watch, Stephanie Mayumi! I won't fall into your little trap!"

On his way to the bathroom, Yukio felt his body moving on its own toward the room Stephanie changed in. He was surprisingly flabbergasted when he saw there was nothing in the room. While he was disgusted by her tricking him, he was even more disgusted by the sudden wave of disappointment that spread over him.

"She's a witch! I'm gonna kick her ass the next time I see her!" As he said that, Yukio stubbed his toe on the side of the door. Hobbling around in pain, he accidently smashed his bad arm against the wall, sending a shooting pain through him. As he recovered from the pain, his expression hardened. _"Get a hold of yourself, Yukio Kyoji," _he thought to himself. _"I will not be distracted by desires of the flesh."_

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The male figures of Team 5D's were gathered at one of the many fancy tables in the dining room of Yusei's mansion. Tops, the most expensive area of Neo Domino City, made up the top 1% of the city's wealthiest citizens. The mansion stood far above the rest of the city, making the entire area its personal backyard. One could see the distant Satellite and the Daedalus Bridge connecting it from the windows in every room of the estate.<p>

Rua and Ruka just happened to be the spawn of a very successful business man and a fashion designer, making the first three floors of the estate their possession. As a gesture of friendship, the two twin siblings gave Yusei the property when they left Neo Domino City years earlier. Not one for such luxurious treatment, the Heartlily siblings noticed quickly that most of the property was left exactly as how it was before they had left.

Ruka lectured Yusei about the importance of dusting, disturbed by the ten years' worth of dust that had collected on the vases and picture frames. Yusei could only bashfully admit to being too busy to clean such a place, to which Ruka argued he should hire a maid. As Ruka, and Aki joining with her, continued to scold the older scientist, guests began arriving one after the other. First Ushio arrived along with Kazama and Mikage from Security. Soon after, Yusei's oldest friends, Rally and the others, arrived with a variety of beverages in tow. Finally, the Kaiba brothers and Yeager from the Public Security Maintenance Bureau joined. They had all been invited to Tops for a reunion dinner party of sorts thrown together by Aki and Ruka last minute.

When the majority of the invitees were all present, Aki and Ruka entered the kitchen and began whipping up a scrumptious feast. Mikage was quick to join the two ladies, bringing dishes of her own to the menu.

The men, meanwhile, filled two tables toward the front of the dining room. After a long silence, Ushio opened his mouth to state the obvious. "Uh, shouldn't we be, like, helping them or something?"

"Don't try," Rua quickly replied. "You don't know how Ruka is now. If you dare to touch anything in the kitchen while she's cooking, she'll get pissed!"

At the head of the table, Yusei nodded in agreement. "And Aki said this is a, 'woman's battlefield' and that we shouldn't get in the way."

At the table opposite theirs, Kazama gave a heavy sigh as he looked toward the kitchen where the girls were conversing with one another. "Lieutenant Sagiri's just trying to show off her cooking skills for Jack. She's been perfecting them for years just for this day."

"Speaking of which, where is Jack?" Rally asked curiously.

"He said he was meeting up with Carly or something," Nerve responded.

"About time," Rua said while sipping a cup of coffee. Rua stopped briefly and stared over at Rally and the others with blank eyes. "Wait, who the heck are you guys?"

"Who am I?! How rude!" Nerve fumed in a loud voice.

"I know we don't get much screen time, but you should at least know our names!" Rally pouted, shaking his fists.

Taka nodded in agreement with his bulky arms folded against his chest. "That's right! Even Assistant Inspector Ushio knows who we are!"

Ushio gave the heavy set man an approving nod. "Of course I do, Blitz."

Taka's facial expressions washed away. "Blitz is standing next to you! I'm Taka!"

Beside Ushio, Blitz whipped furious tears away from his eyes. "Even Kazama got more screen time than we did! It isn't fair!"

Rua watched their antics with a confused look on his face. "Why do I have a strange feeling? Like the kind you get when a character is breaking the fourth wall in a serious story where it's not appropriate?"

"It's just your imagination," said Mokuba, who took it upon himself to get comfortable on the love seat by the windows.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Rua shouted, rising from his chair and running toward Mokuba. "I don't remember inviting you!"

Mokuba seemed confused by Rua's surprise, making a face that showed he was ignorant to the difference in his own social status. "Hey, my brother owns this mansion. I can come and go as I please."

"No you can't! This is private property! Just because the Kaiba Corp logo's on it doesn't mean you can invade our privacy!"

Mokuba scrunched up his nose in disgust at Rua's behavior. "Can it. You gave your section of the building to Yusei, and he invited us to the dinner party."

Rua couldn't hide the shocked look on his face. "Are you serious?" How could Yusei do such a thing? This thought ran through the young lad's head. Looking around the room nervously, Rua turned his gaze to Mokuba again and began to whisper with his hand cupped over his mouth. "Your brother's not gonna come, is he? God, talk about sucking the life out of a party…"

Before Rua could even close his mouth, he felt an oppressing presence coming from directly behind him. He slowly turned around and saw Seto Kaiba, one of the most influential individuals in the entire world, sitting directly behind him at one of the side coffee tables. Seto slowly sipped a coffee as he stared daggers that seemed to pierce Rua's very identity as a human being. "I don't like what you're implying, kid," Seto said dryly, but with a subtle hint of anger in his voice.

Rua could barely hold onto his words as he tried to speak. "Wh-When did…?!"

Yusei rose from the table and interrupted the two before the tension rose any higher. "A lot of people wanted to meet you four, so I invited them."

"It's a good thing, is it not?" came Yeager's cheerful voice from the other side of the room. "It's like the good old days!"

"We're going to be working together to plan this tournament," Yusei said with a smile, "so try to get along with them, Rua."

Rua pouted stubbornly. "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>At the same time, the girls were busy cooking in the kitchen next door. Ruka turned to Aki and noticed she seemed to be lost deep in her own thoughts as she peeled potatoes by the sink.<p>

"Is everything okay, Aki-_san_? You don't look too good…"

Ruka's concerned voice snapped the doctor out of her thoughts and brought her back into reality. She offered the young green-haired woman a reassuring wave of her hand. "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind, is all."

"Of course you do," Mikage said from across the counter. "I'm sure everything you've been through will be on your mind for some time. I'm here to talk about it if you need to."

Ruka nodded as she lightly patted the woman's shoulder. "Me too."

"Thanks," Aki said, hiding her feelings with a forced smile. "I'm just confused. What reason could this Jophiel Omniel man have to target me? So many people were killed just because I was there…"

Ruka's concern grew as Aki continued to show signs of depression. "Aki-_san_…"

"Maybe you'll run into the man during the R.W.F," Mikage said, trying to raise Aki's confidence. "Ask him yourself. I'm confident that there's no one out there who can defeat Team 5D's!"

Aki nodded, narrowing her eyes. "I'm positive I'll run into him sooner or later. When I do, I have a lot I want to say to him."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack Atlas was taking a leisure walk through the Neo Domino City park located a good distance from Tops. Clinging to the King's arm was a slim woman around the same age. She had long, flowing black hair and she was dressed in casual clothing that consisted of faded jean shorts and a blue blouse. She was Carly Nagisa, one of the few lucky women Jack took the time out of his busy schedule to accompany. Carly hid her pretty grey-blue eyes behind a pair of nerdy swirly glasses.<p>

"Don't cling to me like that, Carly," Jack grumbled. This only caused the woman to tighten her grip on his arm.

"Don't say that!" Carly hummed. "I haven't seen you in so long! I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

Much to Jack's annoyance, the woman began snuggling her cheek against the sleeve of his shirt.

"Stop that! The World King can't have a girl doing that! It's unsightly!"

"He can if she's the wife of the World King!"

Jack began to blush slightly. "Wh-What?!"

Several passerbyers giggled at the scene, earning an evil glare from the King of Card Games.

Carly's smile faded and she released the King's arm. "What, you don't think we'll get married someday?"

"I-I never agreed to any contract between us!" Jack said awkwardly, lightly shoving her a good distance away from him.

Carly sighed, used to Jack's ice-thick attitude. "Just when the mood was getting good… Oh well, we'll have plenty of time for it tonight."

"Tonight? What are you talking about?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

Carly mimicked his actions, raising both of hers. "Obviously I'm coming home with you after the dinner party."

"Who said anything about that?" Jack said as he folded his arms and turned away from her. "I get the feeling that you've changed or something. Like you've become more daring or something."

Carly smirked playfully and snapped a picture of Jack's blushing face with her camera. "Maybe you're just rubbing off on me?" Carly's expression suddenly changed as she put her camera away and became more serious. "By the way, I heard about what happened from Yusei. Are your wounds okay?"

Jack finally turned to look at her again. "Don't worry. I felt a bit of pain at first, but nothing since. It just means the enemy is using some advanced Momentum."

Carly adjusted her glasses as she gave Jack's comment some thought. "What are the odds that it's Yliaster again?"

"No way. Why would they wait this long to make a move again? We settled the score by defeating Z-one and his army, remember? "

"I know, but something's not right about this whole thing. Just who is that Yukio Kyoji person?"

"I don't know, but he reminds me of how I used to be."

Jack looked off into the distance as thoughts of his previous encounter with Yukio began to stir.

"_I've seen more than I can take," _Yukio had said. _"Not just you, either. Yusei Fudo. Crow Hogan. Kyosuke Kiryu. Back in Satellite, you four were regarded as heroes. Even to this day, nothing has changed. Team 5D's has become known around the country as the saviors of Neo Domino City. And despite all that, despite everything that happened, none of you have any sense of reality."_

"_Just what are you trying to say?!"_

"_Despite what you may think, prejudice here continues. Poverty continues. Unemployment continues. Suffering continues! If you've got the nerve to call yourself a hero, you should be able to see these things for yourself! Instead, you spend your days carelessly running away from the world! All while you stroke your wealth without a shred of remorse! Of all the people I want to take down, you're number two on my list! The person I hate more than anyone else in this world is the one responsible for taking away my happiness! Yusei Fudo!"_

"_Scar-Red Nova Dragon! Attack God Beast King Barbaros! Burning Soul!"_

"_I'll shatter it! The devil! Trap Card, open!"_

In the present, Carly watched Jack curiously as he was lost in his own head. When he finally came back to her, he was looking even more serious. "I have a strong feeling that he's a Satellite native like me. He's after Yusei because he feels he's responsible for Zero Reverse. I've got news for him, though, because I'm going to beat the living hell out of him before he ever meets Yusei!"

Seeing Jack's confidence put a smile on Carly's face. "That's the Jack I know!"

The two continued their stroll through the park, both staying quiet for several minutes. Jack was once again lost in his head, this time thinking back to his conversation with Yusei just after his match with Yukio.

It was immediately after Jack was discharged from the hospital, just the next day. Though the doctors insisted he stay longer, Jack's title as World King gave off enough intimidation to get them off his back. Now Jack was in Yusei's office in the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. Yusei had the door shut to ensure they had privacy.

"_It's hard to say, Jack," _Yusei had said, leaning his elbows on his desk. _"If that attack had gone through, the match could have gone either way. I doubt it was just for bluff. Does it bother you that much?"_

Yusei had been able to tell from Jack's expression that he was dead serious. _"My pride as King won't allow me to accept a tie," _Jack had replied with a grim face. _"I want to know right now what that card was. One way or another, I will be Dueling him again, but I need to know."_

Yusei had watched his friend for a moment before nodding solemnly. _"As you said, the Duel Data in your Duel Disk has been completely erased. There's still a chance, though. I'm currently searching through the Kaiba Corporation's main system. Even if the Duel Data was erased, there should still be fragments of the data in the temporary files." _

Jack had watched Yusei type in silence. After a few moments of rapid typing on the keyboard to his work computer, Yusei looked satisfied with what he stumbled upon. _"I found it. It won't be easy, but I think I can fix some of the fragments and recreate a portion of the file."_

Jack had watched the scientist work his magic as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. About ten minutes passed when Yusei called over to him. _"Got it. I'm going to drag up the recovered data for the end of the Duel. Are you sure you really want to see this?"_

"_Yes. Bring it up."_

"_Okay."_

Yusei nodded and had used the mouse under his hand to drag and drop the files from the KaibaCorp main computer to his own desktop. Yusei's eyes lit up when he saw the image of the card Yukio had played. Seeing him hesitating, Jack sensed trouble. He had pushed the scientist out of the way so he could see the card for himself.

Jack began to sweat as he read the data on the card image in front of him.

_**Synchro Ejection: "Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls and remove it from play. Your opponent draws 1 card."**_

"_Wh-What?!" _Jack had felt rage build up in his gut as he clenched his fists out in front of him.

"_I was afraid of this," _Yusei had said as he shook his head. _"The card is Synchro Ejection, a Trap Card that Banishes the opponent's Synchro Monster. Yukio Kyoji is truly an intelligent Duelist. He knew that Scar-Red Nova Dragon couldn't be destroyed by card effects, but Banishing is an entirely different thing. He planned for the worst right from the very beginning."_

Jack recalled his hand shaking that day as he found out the shocking truth he was afraid of. _"Not only would I have lost Scar-Red Nova, I would have had no hand and no set cards as well. I truly would have been wide open for an attack." _Jack slowly lowered his eyes as he felt a sudden realization wash over him. _"I lost that match."_

"_That isn't necessarily true." _Jack looked up when Yusei's voice pulled him from his depression.

"_What?"_

"_It's true you were in a serious situation, but the effect of Synchro Ejection allows the opponent to draw one card. It's not impossible to think that that card could have allowed the match to continue."_

Jack stared at Yusei for a time before he snapped out of his short period of self-doubt. _"Hmph, don't talk down to me like I'm a child, Yusei. I don't need you to console me."_

Knowing his friend all too well, Yusei had simply chuckled and rested his chin in his hands. _"True. I won't say anything else, Jack."_

"_Of course you won't. I'll just focus on defeating him the next time we meet!" _A confident smirk had returned to the King's face as he looked over at the scientist. _"Isn't that right?"_

"_Naturally," _Yusei had replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Yusei's voice echoed Jack's mind as he lead Carly to the Blue-Eyes Mountain café. He smiled to himself, mentally slapping himself for letting something so trivial get him down.<p>

"You still really love that Blue-Eyes Mountain coffee, don't you?" Carly said, bringing Jack back into the present. "I can't believe this is the first place you want to go when you've been gone for 10 years."

"No, I'm checking on Stephanie," Jack replied nonchalantly.

Jack's comment struck a nerve, causing Carly's expression to shift in an instant. "Stephanie?! What do you want with her?!"

"We had a bit of a fight when I was in France," Jack said dryly, oblivious to Carly's anger.

"What?! You two were together behind my back?!"

"Relax, it wasn't like that. She's just looking for attention and I feel bad for the woman. I accompany her for a while and send her back home. There's no reason for you to get so upset over it."

"Of course there is! Why wouldn't a girl get pissed when her man is with another woman behind her back?!"

"I told you," Jack said, remaining calm. "It's not like that. We're just casual friends. She's ditzy and incredibly immature as well as childish, but she's not a bad person. I just want to make sure she's okay. I haven't seen her since that night."

After realizing there was nothing she could do to stop the stubborn King, Carly threw her hands up in the air and vented her anger by chewing on the sleeve of her shirt. "I'll do everything I can to keep myself from punching her!"

"Do that," Jack said, his back turned to the woman. "I'm tired of making a scene everywhere I go."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside the café, Stephanie was preparing to start her work shift for the day. She tied her apron around her neck and had her notebook ready to take orders from customers. Her manager was an intelligent guy who cared for his workers, so he noticed her stress the second she walked in the door. Stephanie was pleased to see it was a busy day, as she wanted to get away from her pestering boss as quickly as possible to get back to checking on Yukio.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Stephanie ran her fingers through her dirty blonde hair and stepped out into the ocean of customers filling every seat in the place. When she arrived at the first table without another waiter, she froze in her tracks at the sight of Jack and Carly, who had their menus out on the table. Her jaw nearly dropped, as the two caught sight of her. Carly looked far from pleased at her presence.

"Yo," Jack said with an effortless wave.

"Jack… What are you doing here?" Stephanie felt weak in the knees by the King's presence, as she was too preoccupied with Yukio to ever reflect on the previous argument they had back in France.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to make sure you're still alive."

"What?" Stephanie began to blush, her feelings for Jack stirring up despite their fallout. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Carly continued chewing on her sleeve as she grew increasingly furious at Stephanie's response to the King.

"You were pretty steamed before," Jack continued, ignoring Carly's actions. "I didn't hear from you, so I wanted to make sure you were still breathing."

Stephanie's face turned bright red as memories of her argument with Jack came crashing back into her head.

"_Then what exactly am I to you? Some piss-poor attempt at a Carly replacement?!"_

"You're_ the one who keeps following _me_around! Just how delusional can you get?!"_

Carly ceased her chewing as she felt sudden tension rise between the two that left her feeling uncomfortable. "U-Um, what exactly happened between you two?"

This earned Carly a hateful glare from Stephanie. "None of your business."

Carly stuck out her tongue, cringing at Stephanie's unpleasant attitude.

"Well, let's just leave the past in the past. Just apologize and we'll be all good."

"A-Apologize?! Why would _I _apologize to _you_?!"

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if she asked the most ridiculous question in the world. "Why wouldn't you apologize? You were clearly in the wrong."

Stephanie began to fume and she stomped her foot against the hard floor. "What?! You're the one who hit me!"

Surprised to hear this, Carly stared at Jack in shock, suddenly taking Stephanie's side despite her dislike for her.

"I-It's not what you think! I just got a little too defensive!" Jack stammered, shooing Carly away with a flick of his hand. "I already apologized to you for that when it happened," Jack said, turning back to the waitress. "I haven't heard an apology from you regarding your rudeness toward Carly."

Carly's eyes widened in surprise as she was suddenly dragged into their fight. "E-Excuse me?"

Stephanie's eye began to twitch. "I've heard enough! I'm getting another waiter to serve you!"

"Hold it," Jack said, grabbing the young woman's arm as she tried to flee.

"Unhand me!"

"Just forget about all that. I came here to invite you to our dinner party tonight."

Stephanie's expression slowly began to soften. "Dinner party?"

Jack nodded, looking more serious. "Didn't you hear? Team 5D's has reunited for the upcoming R.W.F. We're holding a get-together tonight and we're inviting old friends. You're more than welcome to come.

That's okay with you, isn't it Carly?" Jack turned to Carly for confirmation.

Wondering why Jack was even asking her, being the stubborn man he was, Carly shrugged. "I guess?"

Feeling out of the loop, Stephanie looked confused. "R.W.F.? What's that?" She then narrowed her eyes, looking angry again. "And why would I want to come?"

"It's an upcoming Riding Duel tournament. We'll tell you more about it if you come."

Stephanie gritted her teeth and pushed Jack's hand away. "What makes you think I'm interested in going to see you and your friends?"

Jack looked a bit taken aback by her words, not expecting such a reaction out of her. "Well, you always followed us everywhere before, so I thought you'd be interested, is all. You don't really need to go. If you decide to, come to this address." Jack quietly handed the young blonde a card with the address to Yusei's area over at Tops.

"Tops? Oh, those two kids lived there, right?" Stephanie lowered her eyes to the floor and began to grind her foot into the floor nervously. "Maybe I'll drop by for a little while…if I feel like it."

Jack smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Great. Now we'd like to order two Premium Blue-Eyes Cappuccinos with extra sugar and milk."

Stephanie began to blush again. "R-Right…" The young waitress slowly walked off toward the kitchen, now a mixed bag of emotions. Before she made it to the kitchen, she spun around and began shouting over to the King's table. "Wait! I already said I wasn't gonna serve you anything!"

Before Jack could answer, Stephanie's manager shouted over to her from the kitchen. "What are you doing, Stephanie? Hurry it up!"

"Y-Yes! Sorry, sir!" Stephanie, seeing all the annoyed customers and coworkers glaring over at her, turned red and skittishly ran into the kitchen.

Carly stared at Jack for a long time, noticing a satisfied smile on his face. "Jack, in all seriousness, just what is your relationship with that woman?"

"I thought I told you it's not like that. Why are woman so cautious?"

Carly, feeling stressed out by Jack's usual carefree attitude, began chewing on her sleeve again as she moaned.

At the same time, Stephanie was busy preparing their orders while she slammed things around in fury. Jack's words again echoed in her mind, only adding to her fury.

"_I'm not your boyfriend and I have no intention of ever dating you!"_

"Why the hell do I have to serve his coffee after he said all that to me?! Why does he get to treat me like this in front of that damn four-eyes?! Why do I have to go to some party?! Just because it sounds like fun doesn't mean I have any interest in it! Dammit!"

Stephanie's boss and the cooks looked at each other in confusion as they observed Stephanie's bizarre behavior.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Australia – Project A.D.'s HQ<strong>

* * *

><p>Crow had a large bag of supplies and clothes strapped to his back as he was preparing to leave the headquarters. Sherry and Mizoguchi looked concerned as they watched him. The three were in standing in front of the HQ helicopter on the Launchpad outside the base. The sky behind them was pure blue without a cloud in sight.<p>

"Are you sure about this, Crow?" Sherry asked, sounding worried. "According to Eirika's report, there are Urteil members crawling all around Neo Domino City. We should go together as a group."

"Relax, Sherry," Crow said, sounding the complete opposite. "I'm getting stiff waiting around in this place. I'm just gonna go surprise my friends. I'd like to talk to them before I kick their asses in the tournament." Crow laughed at his joke and placed his hands on his hip cheerfully.

"You're rather confident, aren't you, Crow?" Mizoguchi said stiffly.

Crow responded with a grin ear-to-ear. "Of course! It ain't like they're the only ones who got stronger over these ten years!"

The group turned when they heard Kotomo's electronic wheelchair riding over to them. Yusha, Erin, and Rom were close behind her.

Kotomo reached out her hand and held out a small black unit. "If you're going to go, you should take this with you."

Crow took the device and looked at it questionably. "What's this thing? It looks like one of those GPS thing-a-ma-bobbers."

"Not exactly," the girl said sarcastically. "I'm the navigator here. You wouldn't be able to figure out how to use it, dummy."

"Hey, don't talk to your elders like that, shrimp!" Crow grinned playfully and began giving the girl a noogie. "Just admit you're worried about me, ya little rascal! You're so cute! You remind me of the tykes back in Satellite!"

Kotomo blushed and pushed his hand away. "I'm 17! I'm not a kid! And it's not like I'm worried about you or anything!"

Yusha giggled as the scene played out. "Kodomo's so shy, isn't she?"

Beside him, Erin couldn't help laughing as well. "Mm-hmm, Kodomo isn't honest with her feelings."

Rom silently nodded, turning red in the cheeks. "Tsundere."

"Sh-shut up!" Kotomo ignored the others and turned back to Crow. "A-Anyway, Crow, keep that on you at all times. If you come into contact with anyone giving off the same signal as Yukio Kyoji, I'll be able to track your location immediately and assist you."

From inside the helicopter, Hayato joined in. "I'm fine with you going, Crow, but please don't be reckless."

"C'mon, boss, who do you think I am? Do I look like I'm gonna do anything reckless?"

Hayato had nothing to say to that comment.

"Totally," Yusha said bluntly.

"Always," Erin said with a facepalm.

Rom nodded as well.

"Beyond reckless," Kotomo chimed in. "Suicidal is more like it."

Crow began shaking his fists. "Hey! You guys should have more faith in your assistant leader!"

Sherry placed her hand on his shoulder and offered him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I have faith in you."

"Birds of a feather flock together, right?" Yusha said with an understanding nod.

"You're even more reckless, Sub-Leader," Erin said, facepalming again.

Rom offered another nod.

"Beyond suicidal," Kotomo added.

Mizoguchi was about to defend his master, but he quickly stopped himself. After all, what they were saying was entirely true.

Sherry was unhappy that Mizoguchi didn't defend her case, and coughed into her cupped hand nervously before changing the subject. "E-Either way, we'll meet up with you next week to prepare for the tournament. Just keep your guard up."

Inside the building, Sabertooth poked his head out the window as he tried to eavesdrop. The sound of the helicopter shattered any hope of that. "Damn, why am I always left out of the serious conversations?"

Feeling a presence behind him, Sabertooth snapped his body around to see Shadow grinning behind him. Unable to suppress his shock, a girlish scream left his throat. "Don't sneak up on my like that, Shadow!"

Sabertooth's scream was loud enough to draw attention from the group outside.

"Sabertooth?" Yusha called over. "What are you doing over there with your head out the window?"

Caught with his pants down so to speak, Sabertooth nervously looked around the room to come up with a last minute excuse. "Whoa, look at that! This isn't the bathroom!"

"Why are you hiding?" Sherry yelled over the sound of the chopper. "It's not like we're having some top secret meeting."

Sabertooth slowly walked over, hiding his embarrassment. "I told you I was going to the bathroom."

"You've been here how many years now and you still don't know where the bathroom is?"

"It's cool," Yusha grinned. "He's just shy like Kodomo over there."

"Stop calling me that!" Kotomo grumbled, running over Yusha's foot with her wheelchair. As he yelped in pain, Sabertooth popped him across the jaw, resulting in a big fight.

Hayato watched Sherry break the fight up as he smiled to himself. He wished these peaceful days could last, but he knew better. The storm was building up momentum, and it was only a matter of time before it would come crashing down with the might of a million soldiers.

* * *

><p>oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO OOOOOOOOOooooooooooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Crow heads out as the enemies lurk around the corner!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 14: "The Long Awaited Rematch: Yusei vs. Rua" **

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUm, ZeroSaber39 (Jophiel scene) <strong>

**Original Characters (OC): Alf Kappler (GoldenUmi), Jophiel Omniel (ZeroSaber39), Mr. Fred (GoldenUmi), Vester (GoldenUmi), Xiaolin (GoldenUmi), Murdock Willard (Halo), Misaki Emu (GoldenUmi), Yukio Kyoji (ZeroSaber39), Yusha (Halo), Erin (Halo), Rom (Halo), Kotomo (Halo)**


	14. The Long-Awaited Rematch: Yusei vs Rua

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future **

**Chapter 14: "The Long Awaited Rematch: Yusei vs. Rua"**

* * *

><p><strong>Japan – Neo Domino City<strong>

Yukio was typing away at his labtop when he heard the front door open. As he heard footsteps approaching his room, he quickly saved his work, shut down the computer, and stuffed the labtop under his bed.

Stephanie looked detached as she slowly entered the room and made her way over to where she left a change of clean clothes in a bag on the floor. Without saying anything to Yukio, she began rummaging through her belongings.

"What in the world are you doing back so early?" Yukio said, sounding annoyed. "What happened to work? "

"I left early. I'm not feeling good." Stephanie's back answered him, her eyes not turning to meet his. She had another bag around her shoulder. She quietly placed the bag on Yukio's nightstand without looking at him. "Your dinner is over here when you feel like eating it. I'm going out for a bit tonight, so I'll come back later."

"Going out? What happened to being sick? And I already told you to go back home tonight!"

"Uh-huh. I'll be back later." With that said, Stephanie went into the other room to change out of her uniform. Once changed, she walked past him again and headed back to the front door. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a red tank top.

"Are you listening to me? Hey!"

"Bye."

Yukio heard the door shut behind the woman as she dragged her feet toward her car parked in front of the house.

Yukio watched the car pull out of the drive way with a bewildered expression on his face. "What's wrong with that woman? And why do I even care?" Instinctively, Yukio placed his hand against his bandaged chest. "Hmph."

When he was sure Stephanie was gone, Yukio pulled his labtop out again and started it back up. That was a close call indeed. It would not have been good if she had seen what he was doing. Not that he expected her to have the slightest clue about computer programming, but he didn't want her asking unnecessary questions. Having to come up with excuses on the spot was always a pain, even for someone as intelligent as him.

Once the computer was loaded back up, he loaded his program once again, which displayed a red bar that was half full on his screen. He was around 50% done disabling the EXPAIN System lock on his Duel Disk. Once he disabled the lock, he would be free to move about and do as he pleases without Urteil watching his every move. Jack and Yusei were out of the question for now, he figured. He would deal with the others on his personal hit list first.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p><strong>Tops<strong>

The men stared in awe at the gourmet dinner that sat in front of them over at the 5D's dinner party. There were a number of dishes to choose from, ranging from Japanese dishes to English and German recipes Ruka gathered from her travels. Aki added her own special French dishes to the mix as well.

Rua's mouth watered in awe of the feast in front of him. "Ruka, you've really gotten better at cooking! This looks delicious!"

Ruka giggled at her brother's enthusiasm. "Aki-_san_ helped me out a lot."

Aki blushed slightly. "I don't have confidence in my cooking, so let me know what you think."

Though Aki said it to everyone, Yusei felt her looking directly at him. He looked down and saw a steak dish on his plate that differed from the other dishes on the table.

Ushio leaned across the table and nudged Yusei's arm jokingly. "That's Izayoi's 'special steak' for Yusei." Ushio chuckled as he looked at Yusei's blushing face. "She was obviously talking directly to you, pal!" Ushio whacked the scientist on the back.

Yusei tried to maintain his cool composure, ignoring Ushio's taunting. "It looks great."

Aki blushed harder and looked away from Yusei's eyes. "R-Really?"

Jack, on the other hand, had a disgusted look on his face as he observed a blue jelly-like substance floating around on his plate. He poked it with a fork and felt queasy when it released a puff of black smoke. "What in the world is this?"

The King looked over at Mikage, who was watching his every move with a smile on her face. "Eat up, Atlas-_sama_! I made that especially for you!"

Jack poked it again with the fork, releasing more black gas. "Is this thing edible? What is it supposed to be?"

Carly screamed in horror when the blue blob suddenly bounced the fork right out of Jack's hands. It missed stabbing her eye by half a foot.

Mikage was oblivious to this and just seemed happy that she made something for Jack. "It's rice dumplings. I added some special ingredients."

Jack looked at the woman with a terrified look on his face. "What part of this is a rice dumpling? I've never seen blue rice before!"

Carly adjusted her glasses so she could observe the 'dumplings' further. "What kind of 'special ingredients' did you add?"

Jack searched the room for an escape route and thanked the heavens above when he saw Yugi and Judai entering the room and greeting the others. "Oh, look! More guests are starting to arrive!"

"Huh? Mikage turned over to where Jack was pointing. Jack used this moment to run over to Ushio with the plate in his hand and stuff the blue blob into his mouth.

By the time Mikage finished nodding to the two new guests and turned back around, she was shocked to see Jack's plate completely empty. The King rubbed his stomach and had a satisfied look on his face.

"Wow, that was delicious! Thanks for the home-cooked meal, Sagiri." Jack sealed the deal with a thumbs up that nearly knocked Mikage off her feet.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Just wait until the special desert I prepared for you!"

Jack and Carly looked horrified at the thought. "What?" Jack said quietly. He turned toward Carly and whispered in her ear, "We're skipping desert to take a walk."

Carly had a sweatdrop appear and was unable to answer.

Mikage looked over and saw Ushio unconscious on the floor. A stream of black smoke was pouring out through his nostrils and through his mouth. "What's wrong, Ushio?"

Mikage sighed and looked over to Ruka, who had seen the entire scene unfold. "Ruka-_chan_, I told you not to put so much pepper in the potatoes."

Not sure what to say, Ruka could only manage an uncomfortable laugh.

Yugi made his way over to greet the 5D's members seated at the table. "Thank you for inviting us," Yugi said with a bow. "I know you just reunited, so I feel like we're intruding on your personal time."

"Are you kidding?!" Rua shouted from behind the King of Games. "This is, like, a dream come true! I get to eat dinner with the first crowned Duel King and his archrival! And the infamous Spirit Detective! This is cool! So cool!"

"That's not what you were saying about my brother a little while ago," Mokuba said nonchalantly, earning a bashful chuckle from the awestruck green-haired lad.

Mokuba took a look at the grub and didn't look as impressed as the rest of the group. "Hmm, the food looks pretty good. Though this is nothing compared to what our chef cooks up every night." Mokuba laughed obnoxiously at his own statement.

At the other table, Nerve felt anger boil in his blood as he nibbled on his salad. "Rich punk."

"What's with his attitude?" Rally did not look impressed.

Mokuba noticed Rally and company at the table across from his. "Who are you guys?"

"The name's Rally!"

"Never heard of you." Ignoring their reactions, Mokuba turned over to Yusei. "I can't wait to discuss the tournament, Yusei! It's gonna be awesome!"

Taka set his cup of fruit punch down on the table. "This kid's grinding on my nerves. He's a bit arrogant for someone who hasn't had any screen time since the second series."

"You said it," said Blitz as he chewed some lasagna. "It's not like he did anything impressive then either."

"Again, I have no clue what you guys are even talking about over there," said Rua as he lifted his fork.

Judai joined Yugi at the table. He started sniffing the air and his eyes widened with delight.

"Is that fried shrimp I smell?!" Judai ran over to Aki and Ruka and grabbed their hands into his. "May I have some of this?!"

"S-Sure…" They both said simultaneously, unsure how to handle his overenthusiasm.

"Thank you so much!" Judai, feeling that was an open invitation, grabbed a third of the entire plate for himself.

"Hey, save me some!" Rua shouted. "That's Ruka's personally cooked shrimp you're gulping down over there! As her brother, I am obligated to at least half of them!"

"Can it, Rua," Ruka said with a sigh.

The room fell silent as Stephanie suddenly walked in. She looked around nervously and waved. "U-Um, hello…"

"What, she actually showed?" Carly grumbled, grabbing Jack's arm. "Don't you do anything funny, Jack."

"Get over it already, would you?" Jack grumbled as he turned to face Stephanie. "Yo. Come have a seat and have something to eat."

Stephanie scoffed and turned her head away. "I didn't come here for you. It's been a while since I've seen the others, so I just came to say hello."

"Have a seat," Jack offered.

"I-If you insist."

As Stephanie walked over to the table, Rua turned to Ruka and said through chews, "Who's that chick?"

"Um, I think she used to follow us around a long time ago."

"Oh, that waitress chick! Hey, what's-your-name!" Rua said, sending her a friendly wave.

Stephanie returned the wave with a derpy look on her face. _"What kind of presence do I even have here?" _Stephanie thought to herself.

As if that wasn't enough to spoil her mood, Stephanie nearly had a heart attack when she noticed Yugi Mutou, Judai Yuki, Seto Kaiba, and Mokuba Kaiba. Even someone not heavily into Duel Monsters like Stephanie recognized their faces immediately. They were considered legends even to those who weren't Duelists. She had to wonder just what kind of dinner party this was supposed to be, having such important people present. She knew Jack was famous and Yusei was a well-known scientist, but this was all too much for her to believe.

Aki smiled at the waitress and pointed her to her seat. "There's an open seat in between Kaiba-_san_ and Mutou-_san_. Please have a seat."

Stephanie's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Aki didn't honestly expect her to eat her food in between two world-famous celebrities, did she? Some no-name waitress like her? She awkwardly took a seat and felt some comfort from Yugi's smile, but Seto's scowl nearly drained her of all her energy. It was a known fact that Seto and Yugi never sat directly next to each other at any event they attended.

"Is this everyone?" Seto asked, breaking the commotion.

"Yes, I believe so," Yusei said with a nod.

"Good. Those who haven't eaten yet, listen to me while you load your plates. I have something important to say."

Even for a celebrity, Stephanie was taken aback by Seto's attitude. It was like he took control of the dinner party despite being invited to it. She quickly escaped his presence to go get some food.

"I've been made aware that Urteil will be making an appearance during the R.W.F. tournament," Seto continued.

Across the table from him, Judai spit a shrimp tail onto his plate. "Whoa, Kaiba-_san_, I'm surprised that you actually believe they exist."

Seto scowled at the younger man's comment. "There is no physical evidence, but my resources leave me to believe there has been strange activity occurring in Germany. Regardless of what they call themselves, there have been numerous indications that they are heavily involved with the Underground Dueling black market that has been damaging my company."

As Judai popped a shrimp into his mouth, he began choking when Seto slammed his fist onto the table. "I will not tolerate anyone who dares to insult my company and trash our reputation! As such, Team 5D's, I will be supporting you in your mission to take down the enemy once and for all!"

Across from Stephanie's empty seat, Yugi chuckled. "You're as passionate as always, Kaiba-_kun_."

Seto could only scoff in reply.

"Seto, what about this Murdock Willard man Maeda-_san_ mentioned during the meeting?" Yusei cut in. "I heard he had some previous relations to you and Kaiba Corporation."

Seto nodded sternly. "Yes, we are expecting that disgrace of a researcher to show himself during the tournament. Along with these Urteil people, I plan to lock him up for the rest of his miserable life."

"But be careful, Yusei-_kun_," Yugi said. "I heard that you and your friends have been targeted."

"Yes, it seems that way," Yusei said. "Apparently, their group has targeted the Public Security Maintenance Bureau."

At the other table, Yeager offered his two cents. "We ran multiple tests on the entire mainframe, but there has been no indication of anyone hacking the system. This means that both Project Advanced Duelists and Urteil have technology beyond our understanding."

Seto smirked at the comment. "Yes, A.D.'s uses Kaiba Corp technology still under testing. In other words, their technology is five to six years more advanced than the security systems installed at the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. While this bodes well for our goals, it also means Urteil is using technology on the same level. Perhaps there has been a defect somewhere."

"Um, if I may, please," Rally interrupted, raising his hand.

"Very well. Speak, girl."

"I'm not a girl!" Rally looked shocked. How could anyone mistake him for a girl? As he wondered this, the ceiling fan made his long, curly red hair blow around the table.

Stephanie was making her way back to her seat when she realized she had trouble following the conversation. "What is this? Some kind of police investigation?"

After receiving a stern glare from Seto, Rally nervously continued. "A-Anyway, about this 'Urteil' you're talking about. We've been receiving quite a few jobs from Germany."

"Yeah," Blitz continued, "we've been delivering packages to some suspicious characters with the sent address being Kaiba Corp. The delivery address was different every time, though."

This caught Seto's attention and his persona changed. "What? Mokuba, have we had any shipments sent out to Germany lately?"

"Not sure. I'd have to look that up."

"Please do. That alone sounds very suspicious."

Aki took this opportunity to ask her own question. "In addition to all that, I want to know about this Jophiel Omniel man who seems to be targeting me. Kaiba-_san_, do you know anything about the Omniel family?"

"Omniel?" Seto tapped his fork against his plate as he gave it some thought. "Yes, that name sounds familiar. They were a wealthy family stationed in Russia, to my knowledge. I don't know much about them, but I hear they were heavily involved with politics."

"A wealthy Russian family? What would such a man want with my little clinic? Why involve so many people just to target me?"

Yusei looked over at Aki with emotional eyes. "Aki…"

"What I do know," Seto went on, "is that the Omniel family suddenly disappeared without a trace several years ago. At least, until this Jophiel character you mentioned appeared."

Ruka felt Aki's pain and she was reminded of her own goals. "There's too many mysteries, including the whereabouts of our missing father…"

"U-Um, excuse me," Stephanie said, raising her hand. "I have absolutely no idea what you people are talking about…"

"What's so hard to understand about it?" Carly grumbled, clinging to Jack's arm. "An evil organization is out to get my hubby and his friends! Get a clue already!"

"Knock that off," Jack said, flicking her nose.

This was too much information for Stephanie to absorb in one evening. "Evil organization? You mean like the people from before? That Z-ONE guy?"

"Not exactly," Yusei replied. "Urteil, unlike Yliaster, is founded by ordinary people like you and me."

Stephanie blinked, not really understanding a word Yusei said.

Yusei then turned back to Seto. "What concerns me is that they seem to have the ability to turn Solid Vision into real damage using the EXPAIN System. Do you know anything about this, Seto? How exactly does the EXPAIN System operate?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. The EXPAIN System is a prototype created by Murdock Willord more than seven years ago."

"EXPAIN?" Jack repeated, recalling the previous meeting they attended with Project A.D.'s. "Is that what injured me during my Duel?"

Seto nodded. "The probability is high, according to the recorded data collected by Project A.D.'s. The EXPAIN System is an advanced type of Solid Vision based off of my initial design. The difference, however, is that this system links directly to the brain, almost like virtual reality."

"In other words," Mokuba cut it, lifting his index finger, "the system tells the brain that it is being harmed. It's suggestive hypnotism that forces the body into a state of heightened adrenaline. Imagine if you were constantly in a life-or-death situation where you suddenly have much more energy than before."

Beside the unconscious Ushio, Kazama seemed to understand Mokuba's comparison. "So basically, this system artificially creates the pain within your brain? Is something like that possible?"

Seto nodded again. "Yes, but it's an advanced subject for amateurs like you."

Kazama couldn't hide his annoyance at that comment.

"To put it on a level that you can comprehend, the EXPAIN System creates the experience of actual pain through Duel Monsters. Initially, I was open to the idea because it meant more advanced gameplay for fanatics. That was when the levels were set to a reasonable setting. I used a similar method during the Battle City tournament."

Mokuba looked a bit surprised. "Huh? Is that so?"

"Well that explains a lot," Yugi said with a sigh.

"What? You didn't know?" Seto asked dryly, not even batting an eyelash.

"So why did you ban the invention?" Jack asked.

"You suffered unexplainable after effects from your Duel, didn't you?"

"Yes, but it was minimal."

This, of course, was all news to Stephanie. "Wait, Jack was hurt? When?!"

Jack turned to the woman and looked calm about the situation. "Don't worry about it. It's not that big of a deal."

"You're a little slow on the uptake, sister," Carly said, sticking out her tongue.

"Sh-Shut up!"

Seto cleared his throat, earning the spotlight again. "Many unexplainable occurrences were reported by our test subjects who Dueled using the EXPAIN System. Some became mentally unstable while others suffered brain tumors, cancer, and other diseases that manifested. We believe that the strain on your body is far too great in long term use. As a result, we had the project shut down immediately. That was when Murdock burned his lab and was never heard from again."

"You guys should know that Murdock is a much bigger threat to humanity than that alone," Mokuba commented. "Not only did he continue his research despite being aware of the effects it had on the body, but he has been involved with many other horrific experiments. Of course, we didn't when we hired him."

"Experiments?" Aki asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, though we can only speculate what he's up to now. During our investigation on him right before he burned his lab, we discovered that he has been involved with various psychological experiments. He's also been involved with illegal drugs and clone testing on human beings. The list goes on, but you may not want to hear some of the more horrific cases."

Aki looked a bit disturbed by what she was hearing. "So a person that terrible is helping Urteil…"

"Don't worry, Izayoi," Jack reassured the doctor. "We'll clean their act up when we face them during the R.W.F.! Just you watch!"

Aki nodded to the King. "That's our only option."

Stephanie returned to her seat and began rubbing her forehead. "Why am I always so confused when I come to see you guys?"

"Because you're an idiot?" Carly said, raising her voice.

"Hmph! Like you understand any of this either!"

"Evil German organization! Experiments! It's not that hard! Sheesh!"

"Totally bluffing," Rally said, rolling his eyes.

Seto closed his eyes and picked up his fork again. "Well, I suppose that's all I had to say. Go ahead and eat now."

Nerve couldn't believe Seto's ego. "We were already doing that before you showed up…"

On the floor, Ushio came to. "Huh? What happened? Did I miss anything?"

"Not too much, Lieutenant Ushio," Kazama said playfully. "Just everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Before Ushio could continue, he felt a pain in his stomach and ran off to the bathroom.

Kazama looked disturbed. "Seriously, what was in that food?"

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>For the next half hour, the group enjoyed their meal and shared various conversations with one another. After a while, Ruka noticed Rua being quiet and she leaned over the table to address him. "What's the matter, Rua? You're a little too quiet. It's not normal. Are you okay?"<p>

"Is the food bad?" Aki asked.

"No, it has nothing to do with the food." Rua set his fork on the table and began to look more serious.

"This whole situation's just so complicated." Rua became increasingly frustrated and he began to pull at his hair. "I've got all these thoughts running through my head and I don't know what to do with them! It's so frustrating!"

"Relax," Jack said. "It's not like we can do anything about it now. We just have to wait for the tournament."

"That's just it! I'm having serious problems trying to figure out how to get my deck the way I want it!"

"Oh, that's right," Ruka said. "I forgot you said you were restructuring your deck."

Judai began choking on his food again when Rua slammed his hand on the table, mimicking Seto's actions earlier. "Yusei! I've gotta get something off my chest!"

Yusei looked a bit surprised by Rua's sudden outburst. "What's wrong?"

Rua stared Yusei down and pointed directly at him. "I've wanted to have a rematch with you for so long, Yusei! When we first met, you were the one who helped me learn a better style, so I want to do the same thing this time!"

Ruka was taken aback by her brother's sudden inquiry. "Rua, are you serious?"

"Don't say another word, little sister. There are just some things a man's gotta do!" Satisfied with Ruka's silence, Rua turned his gaze back to Yusei. "So what do you say, Yusei? Duel me!"

After a pause, a satisfied smirk came to Yusei's lips. "That's fine with me. But I won't hold back."

Rua returned the smirk tenfold. "Heh, who asked you to?"

Jack couldn't help but smirk as well. "I thought you were going to Duel me for a minute there."

"That would be too boring. I'd learn nothing from it either. I've already seen your deck a million times, but I haven't seen Yusei Duel for years!"

"Annoying brat as usual," Jack said with a laugh.

"And one more thing, Yusei! I have a condition for this Duel!" Rua continued.

"Condition?"

"Whoever wins this Duel gets to be the team leader of Team 5D's during the R.W.F.! What do you say to that?!"

Jack crossed his arms and gave a scoff. "Hmph, he's getting in over his head. He can't even defeat me."

Ruka looked shocked by Rua's words. "A match to determine the team leader? Why would you even suggest that, Rua? Yusei will always be the team leader for Team 5D's."

"Quiet!" Rua barked before turning back to Yusei. "So what'll it be, Yusei?!"

"I accept," Yusei said, his smirk widening. "It's been a while since I last Dueled anyone, so some warm-up before the tournament will be good for me as well. I accept your condition as well. I don't plan on losing or giving up the title as team leader, after all."

Rua laughed confidently. "I'll make you eat those words!"

Stephanie was busy stuffing her face when she suddenly caught wind of the conflict. "Wait, why are we Dueling now?! I can't keep up with you people!"

Stephanie began choking on her spaghetti when Seto let out a thunderous laugh. "Interesting! Boy, I think I underestimated you! Very well! Show me what you've got! I, Seto Kaiba, hereby accept the conditions of this Duel!"

"Oh, you just got Seto's seal of approval!" Mokuba shouted. "You should be honored!"

Rally looked annoyed by Seto's actions. "Who asked for his permission?"

"Stuck-up jerk," Taka said, itching his ear with his finger.

Judai left his plate and ran over to Rua and Yusei. "I smell a Duel on the horizon! I'm getting excited!"

Yugi watched from his seat by Stephanie with a curious look in his eyes. "I'm interested to see what Team 5D's can do for myself."

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Yukio took one last look at his beat down shack before be hoisted himself onto his D-Wheel and set his desired course; toward the direction of the Daedalus Bridge in the far distance. Without hesitation, he left his home behind and shifted his focus toward a new goal. "Sorry, woman," Yukio said in a half whisper, "but I don't have the time to lie around in bed. I have too many things to do."<p>

The further he got from the house, the easier it was for Yukio to scatter the previous events of the day to the wind as if they were tangible attachments he could sever at will. Yukio took comfort in such thought, and he quickly felt a boost in his confidence. He lowered his eyes to the computer screen on the dashboard of his D-Wheel, seeming ever pleased with what he had his eyes glued on. "Now that I've disabled Urteil's lock on my D-Wheel, I can move about freely. I'll gather as much information on Fynn Hartmann as I can during that period."

As Yukio closed in on the bridge, the buildings around him were noticeably closer together. As he left the small Satellite forest behind, he found himself disgusted at the scenery he was now riding through. To him, the sight of busy citizens of Neo Domino City going about their daily rituals without a care in the world was no different than them mocking his poor lifestyle. Whether it was intentional or not, it made no difference to him. Wanting to leave the area as soon as possible, Yukio slammed the gas pedal and increased his speed. His sudden acceleration startled the nearby citizens a great deal.

Across the shallow waters, Crow was also riding along to his destination. He stopped in the front entrance of Neo Domino City, observing the sign with a look of nostalgia plastered on his face. Seeing the welcome sign after ten years was truly a sight for sore eyes. Up in the sky above, the sun was beginning to set, casting shadows over the nearby buildings. A smile came to Crow's lips while he observed the sight of night time city lights that was beginning to creep over the city.

Putting his nostalgia aside, Crow whirled his engine and zipped through the entrance like a bullet.

Around ten minutes later, Crow's jog down memory lane was quickly shattered by the sound of his D-Wheel's built-in tracking program. The trickster's jolly demeanor morphed into one that was far sterner. The chirping of his D-Wheel consumed all of his focus, and it didn't take long for Crow to recognize the owner of the signal.

"What? Yukio Kyoji?" Determination boiled in the Duelist's blood and took complete control of his senses. Originally aiming for Tops, Crow's course met an abrupt change. Roaring the D-Wheel's engine, Crow balanced him and his ride on its back tires, making a complete u-turn and startling the passerbyers. "Where do you think you're going, bastard?!"

With the Daedalus Bridge in his line of vision, Crow let loose like a savage beast in search of its dinner. He whizzed by the crowd of people on each side of him and cut several corners around tight alleyways as he locked onto his target. "So you're hanging out in Satellite, are you? You've got some nerve stomping on my turf!"

**Australia – Project A.D.'s HQ**

* * *

><p>Kotomo was sound asleep in her wheelchair within the official Tech Division of Project A.D.'s. She and her assistant, Hiramaru, had planned to pull an all-nighter during their investigation of the security camera footage captured in Ingrid's mansion during Urteil's invasion. It seems, however, that sleep won this round.<p>

Hiramaru, his head lying against the back of his boss' wheelchair and his feet sprawled out on the floor, was yanked out of his sleep by the sound of the emergency radar on the A.D.'s main computer. The taller boy rose to his feet in an instant at the call for duty, managing to slam his head on the metal wheelchair in the process. The boy entered into a panic when he saw where the distress signal was coming from.

"A-Ah! Kotomo-_senpai_, wake up!"

Kotomo slowly began to stir, making wakeful moans as she opened her eyes. "What is it, Hiramaru-_chan_?" The teen asked, still half asleep, as she took notice of the clock on the wall. "It's three in the morning…" The girl snapped out of her daze when she noticed the bussing of the alarm. "What's going on?"

"It's Crow!" Hiramaru threw his hands up in the air as his fear grew stronger. "It seems he's heading in the direction of Yukio Kyoji this very moment!"

Kotomo could not hold back her alarmed expression. "What?! That idiot! I told him not to act on his own! Darn it!" Kotomo shook off her emotions and switched gears, forcefully entering her work-mode. "Hiramaru-_chan_, help me over to the computer, please!"

"Y-Yes!"

Hiramaru scrambled to aid his boss, completely oblivious to Yusha and Sabertooth snoring away by a stack of empty pizza boxes in the corner of the room. The sudden noise shook them from their slumber and brought them back into reality.

"What the heck is all the noise?" Yusha asked with a rub of his sleep-filled eyes.

Sabertooth picked himself up off the floor, rubbing a hand through his hair as he became aware of his surroundings. "So loud… What time is it?"

The door bashed open from behind Yusha, startling him to his feet. Erin ran in, showing a disturbed expression on her face. She was noticeably sweaty from her run over to the room, and she looked as if she had just crawled out of her bed. Through pants, she addressed the two. "Get up, boys. It looks like we have a situation on our hands."

**BREAK**

* * *

><p><strong>Japan- Neo Domino City<strong>

Elsewhere, at Tops, the group gathered for the dinner party had migrated to the roof of the mansion. Believing they were getting some free entertainment for the night, they were a bit caught off guard when Rua asked them to lend a hand by creating a makeshift D-Wheel lane. The roof of the mansion was structured similarly to a small park, trees and plants of varying varieties decorating the sides neatly. Ruka and the others moved some of the plants and benches out of the way to give the two D-Wheels enough room to pass through.

The trees on each corresponding side would act as the walls to show each Duelist which direction to ride in. Ruka was rather satisfied with her work, but the others were just annoyed that they had to labor at what was supposed to be a party. Naturally, Seto Kaiba couldn't be bothered to lend his aid. Of course, had he, he knew the lane would have been that much more impressive.

Once the preparations were complete, Yusei and Rua were sitting on their D-Wheels at the 'start line', which was marked by the miniature cherry blossom bonsai tree right in front of the spectator benches. The lane extended all the way to the edge of the roof before trailing back to the start line in a full circular pattern.

Yusei and Rua activate their D-Wheel's automatic deck shuffler. While their computers shuffled their cards for them, the two Duelists exchanged conversation.

"It was right here, wasn't it?" Yusei said, recalling the day he met the twins. "Where I Dueled you for the first time?"

Feeling Yusei's nostalgia, Rua offered the older man a friendly giggle in return. His nose scrunched up and his cheeks flushed slightly as he felt his inner child taking over. "Yup, that's why I picked this spot!"

Rua then turned to his sister and called her. "Ruka, go sit on that park bench over there."

Ruka raised an eyebrow, her lips parting slightly. "Huh? What for?"

The green-haired brother puffed his cheeks in response. "Just do it!"

Ruka breathed a heavy sigh as she shuffled her feet over to the park bench her brother pointed to, the one farthest to the edge of the roof. "Fine. Stop yelling." Once she took a seat on the hard wooden bench, she raised her eyes to confirm her brother's approval. "Is this okay?"

Rua grinned widely and gave his sister a thumbs-up. "Yup! This is perfect! Now we've completely recreated the scene of our first Duel!"

Ruka buried her face in her hands. "Was there a need to do that?" Finally coming back to her senses, Ruka gave her companions a friendly wave. "Come have a seat, everyone!"

As the group followed Ruka's suggestion, Aki caught Jack's attention before he sat by calling over to him. "Jack, Rua's become a lot stronger, hasn't he? You're the only one who's seen his deck recently." Jack offered very little in response, simply giving a light nod of his head. "Yeah, he has. But I didn't hear anything about him changing his deck around. This should be interesting." Aki watched Jack curiously, noticing a slight change in his tone that suggested he meant what he said.

Once Jack was seated, Carly immediately jumped into the seat beside him, pushing Mikage and Stephanie out of the way. She looked up at the two women and glared them down like a soldier defending her territory. "Just to be clear, I'm the one who's sitting next to Jack." Mikage said nothing and joined Ushio and Kazama on the neighboring bench. Stephanie, on the other hand, merely scoffed at the woman's snarls while folding her arms against her chest. "I didn't want to anyway!" Stephanie stormed over to an empty chair several feet away from the rest of the group, sticking out like a sore thumb.

Once their decks were shuffled thoroughly, Rua looked up at Yusei one last time with straight-forward eyes. "Just to check one more time, you'll really surrender the title of team leader to me if you lose, right?" Yusei's lips formed a soft smile, and he gave a confirming nod. "Yes, but only if I lose.I have no intention of losing, Rua, not even to a close friend like you." Rua returned the gesture with a competitive grin of his own. "Of course! I wouldn't expect it any other way!"

With one final nod, Yusei started up his D-Wheel's engine and placed his foot firmly against the brakes.

"_Duel Mode – on," _came the automated computer system built into both Duelists' D-Wheels.

However, neither Duelist moved forward. Rua became shifty as he looked over to see what Yusei was waiting for. Yusei looked at him through the corner of his eye and immediately answered his thoughts. "I'll let you make the first move, Rua. Just like in our first match." Understanding, Rua gave a sharp nod of his head, his grin widening. "Yeah, except this time I have a Duel Disk that actually fits my arm. Thanks to you, that is."

Over in the sideline, a small smile came to Ruka's face as memories of her first encounter with Yusei flashed through her mind. She recalled finding Yusei beaten and unconscious with Rua that evening. The twins brought him into their home and helped him recover. As a gesture to show his thanks, Yusei customized both of their Duel Disks so they would fit their smaller arms at the time.

Ruka smiled at her brother's enthusiasm, but also silently acknowledged the fact that Rua's comment was a little out of place given the fact that he was no longer using the same Duel Disk. Even so, Ruka knew her brother's tendency to get caught up in the moment, so she decided to let him off the hook this once.

Aki felt excitement begin to stir in her belly as she watched the two, an unexpected smile coming to her face. "This is actually pretty exciting, don't you think?" the doctor said to no one in particular. Not far from her on the other bench, Ushio nodded while he leaned his head back against the bench. "Yeah, for sure. I highly doubt Rua could beat Yusei, though. The guy may not Duel as much as he used to, but he still beats me every single time." Sitting next to Ushio, Kazama gave a suppressed laugh, his features tightening up as he tried to hold it back. "Some things never change, huh?" Kazama earned an irritated gaze from the police officer.

Sitting in a bench away from the rest of the group, but closer to the scene than Stephanie, Seto sat with his legs crossed and his arm propped up against the bench's hand bar. He looked cool and collected as he observed the situation. Beside him, Mokuba mimicked his features. "This will be a good chance to have these two test the rules of the R.W.F. for the other members of Team 5D's," the president said in a stale voice.

Seto then turned toward Yeager, who watched the scene from the doorway several feet away. "You." Seto lazily lifted his hand to point toward Yeager, but due to the positioning of his hand, Ushio thought he was the one being addressed. He silently pointed toward himself, his expression loosening due to his confusion.

"Not you, the clown," Seto said dryly, not even bothering to look Ushio in the eyes. Yeager instantly froze in place, bowing respectively to the powerful man. "Y-Yes!" With an uninterested twirl of his hand, Seto continued speaking. "I trust that you gave them their copies of Final Speed World." Yeager tapped his finger against his blue lipstick-colored lips thoughtfully before he responded. "Well, Yusei has one, but I'm not sure about Rua."

"I got one right here. Don't worry!" came Rua's enthusiastic response from on his D-Wheel.

"Perfect," Seto said, a manipulative smirk coming to his face.

Yugi stood behind the benches with his arms crossed. "You're really getting into this, aren't you?" Yugi said, wearing a soft smile. Mokuba turned his head toward Yugi's direction and raised his brow curiously. "Of course he is, Yugi. Aren't you interested to see what this Rua kid can do?"

Yugi nodded softly. "Yeah, it's refreshing to watch a modern-day Duel." Judai was standing beside Yugi, though he looked more relaxed and was leaning against the back of the bench behind Kazama. He looked far more carefree and could barely contain the smile on his face. "Totally!" Behind Judai, the spirits of Yubel and Daitokuji manifested, and they silently watched as the match began.

Earning one more confirming nod from Yusei, Rua finally hit the gas pedal and propelled forward. As he increased his speed, he felt the wind around him intensify, slicing into his arms like miniature blades. Used to the sensation, Rua removed a card from his side pouch and slid it into the Field Spell Zone on his Duel Disk. "I set the Field Magic, Final Speed World, on! Now the field has been dominated by Final Speed World!"

The spectators watched intently as the activation of Final Speed World set a transparent green hue on the field around them, kicking in the Momentum holographic Dueling system. Yusei looked pleased by the sight, and he followed up by activating his own copy of the card. "This will be my first time trying out Final Speed World."

"It's my second!" Rua called over the roar of their engines. "And this time it won't end in defeat!"

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!" both Duelists cried at the same time, officially starting the match. Being the first player, Rua accelerated ahead of Yusei and took the lead.

**SC – [Rua 1/Yusei 1]**

**[Rua's LP: 4000]**

**[Yusei's LP: 4000]**

Rua drew his first card as the wind around him blew his ponytail around like it was a windmill. Rua examined his first card and gave his hand an approving nod. "It's been a little while, guys. Let's get you nice and warmed up! I Summon Deformer Mobaphon in Attack Mode!" Rua slapped the card against his Duel Disk, a vibrant white light surrounding his entire D-Wheel.

Mobaphon manifested in front of Rua's D-Wheel, its small, metallic body clanking against the cement floor below as it ran in front. The Monster's front had the appearance of the dials on a cellphone.

**[Deformer Mobaphon: LV1/100/100]**

Watching Rua and his Monster shift around the edge of the roof and around the corner, Yusei found himself amused, his eyes closing softly and his lips forming a smile. "You're really trying to recreate our first Duel, aren't you?"

Rua laughed in response as he skidded across the cement roof floor, creating a loop and headed for the start line. "Maybe, but who knows? Don't underestimate me, Yusei! I activate Deformer Mobaphon's effect!" Rua sent his Monster into action with a wave of his arm. The dials on its chest began to glow a flickering red light that moved from one button to the next. "When Mobaphon is in Attack Mode, I turn over a number of cards equal to digit on the dials, one through six, stopped on, and if that card is a Level Four or lower Deformer, I can Special Summon it. Dial…on!"

Rua gave a swinging motion with his arm, triggering the aforementioned effect. The flicker of the red light began to slow down as it moved ever closer to its target. After several seconds, the chosen button on Mobaphon's chest lit up brighter than it was before. "It's on three! I'll reveal the top three cards of my deck!"

Yusei and the specators curiously viewed the holographic images of the three cards off of Rua's deck that were now floating above his head as he raced along the track. They were, in this order; Genex Worker, Remake Puzzle, and Deformer Magnen. A bit taken aback by the first revealed card, Yusei's facial features tightened a bit as he read the card's name, his hair blowing through under his helmet all the while. "A Genex Monster?"

"Guess you already got a little peak," Rua said with a smirk. "I'll save that for later, but now I'm gonna Special Summon the Level Three Deformer Magnen-U that was revealed in Defense Mode! I then shuffle the remaining two cards into my deck!" Rua gave a confident smirk as his cards were placed back onto his deck, the holograms fading. Immediately following, the Magnen-U, a magnet-shaped warrior with light blue skin, joined Mobaphon in its leading dash at the head of Rua's D-Wheel.

**[Deformer Magnen-U: LV3/800/800]**

"Planning to use Magnen-U's Defense Effect to control my attacks, are you?" Yusei said matter-of-factly, his expression unwavering.

"You'll just have to wait and see," responded Rua self-assuredly. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Jack's eyes widened slightly as he watched a holographic card form behind Rua's Monsters in front of his D-Wheel as Rua's party touched the start line for the second time, Yusei trailing just behind him. "Hey, Rua just had a Genex Monster in his deck, didn't he?" Jack said out loud, wanting to make sure he saw the card correctly.

Ruka nodded, her mouth opening as she watched Rua's field intently. "He didn't tell me anything about this. Just what is he thinking?" A short distance away, Seto, Judai, and Yugi watched Rua's actions very carefully, but they refrained from commenting.

Taking the cue, Yusei drew a card from his deck, grasping the card tightly as a gust of wind smashed into his arm in the process. "My turn! Draw!"

**SC – [Rua 2/Yusei 2]**

**[Yusei's LP: 4000]**

Remaining stoic and seemingly in control, Yusei's smile remained intact. "If we're recreating our previous match, it's only natural that I throw down this guy," Yusei said with a flick of his wrist as he slapped a card onto his Duel Disk. "Speed Warrior! Attack Mode!"

Yusei's futuristic warrior glided through the sharp wind as it took the lead several feet ahead of Yusei's D-Wheel.

**[Speed Warrior: LV2/900/400]**

Staying composed himself, Rua turned his neck so he could see the armor-clad warrior ablaze with energy running not far behind his trail. "I knew you'd do that."

Keeping the momentum going, Yusei lashed out his arm against the heavy winds surrounding him to unleash his creature. "Speed Warrior, attack Deformer Magnen-U!" At his signal, Speed Warrior grunted and leaped into the air, using the tailwinds to guide its body toward Rua's field. It extended its boney leg right above Magnen-U's minuscule head. "Speed Warrior's Attack Power doubles during the Battle Phase of the turn it's Normal Summoned!"

**[Speed Warrior's ATK: 900 - 1800]**

"Sonic Edge!"

Rua grunted as he felt the impact of Speed Warrior's attack, which successfully crushed Magnen-U into digital pieces. Speed Warrior dashed over Rua's head, returning to Yusei's position directly behind the younger D-Wheeler.

"I set three cards face-down, ending my turn." Calmly, Yusei inserted his cards and awaited Rua to take the baton.

"My turn! Draw!" Rua called as he drew a new card. Rua saw the edge of the roof coming and braced himself as he skidded to a halt just in time to make the sharp turn around the corner of their makeshift arena. Making such a sharp turn knocked the wind out of him temporarily, but he quickly shook it off and continued with his turn.

**SC – [Rua 3/Yusei 3]**

**[Rua's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon a Monster in face-down Defense Mode! Turn end!"

Doing nothing more, Rua's action manifested a face-down Duel Monsters card beside his remaining Mobaphon that was carried with him as he advanced back toward the start line.

"My turn! Draw!" Yusei announced as he drew a new card.

**SC – [Rua 4/ Yusei 4]**

**[Yusei's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron, in Attack Mode!"

In front of Yusei's D-Wheel appeared a Monster wearing beat-down orange-colored armor. It attempted to keep up with the much faster Speed Warrior, its tiny legs making that near impossible to accomplish.

**[Junk Synchron: LV3/1300/500]**

"When I control a Tuner Monster on the field," Yusei continued, his expression unyielding, "I can Special Summon Boost Warrior from my hand in face-up Defense Position!" A third Monster joined Yusei's ranks, this one clad in thick, purple armor. It was noticeably slower than the other two creatures, seeing as how its armor weighed its body down immensely.

**[Boost Warrior: LV1/300/200]**

"That's a classic Yusei move right there," Rally said with an excited smile.

Ushio nodded, admiring Yusei's work. "Going for a Synchro right from the start."

The wind around Yusei intensified as he raised his arm high above his head. "I'm Tuning my Level Two Speed Warrior with my Level Three Junk Synchron!"

Yusei's field came to life as green star-patterns surrounded his two Monsters, absorbing their forms within their light.

**(2+3=5)**

"There it is!" Blitz called out excitedly as he pointed to Yusei's brightly lit field.

The green light washed over Yusei's face, leaving dark shadows trailing underneath his helmet and over his eyes.

"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become a path for its light to shine! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

The green light faded, taking the form of a new, blue armor clad warrior. This new creature with metallic skin took a fresh position in front of Yusei's D-Wheel as the scientist made his own sharp turn at the edge of the roof. Once safely back on track, Yusei turned his gaze to Rua's back as he explained his Monster's effect. "Junk Warrior gains Attack Power equal to the total Attack Power of all Level Two or lower Monsters on my field! I have one!"

**[Junk Warrior's ATK: 2300 - 2600]**

"In addition to that," Yusei continued, "Boost Warrior increases the Attack Power of all Warrior-Type Monsters on my field by 300 points!"

**[Junk Warrior's ATK: 2600 - 2900]**

Rua's jaw dropped at the move, a gasp escaping his throat.

"Junk Warrior, attack Rua's set Monster! Scrap Fist!"

Junk Warrior's mighty fist shattered the face-down hologram in front of Rua. The wind from the strike caused Rua to grunt, but the feeling quickly passed when Junk Warrior returned to Yusei's field. Despite the move, one couldn't say Rua was in a panic. The revealed Monster was a small metallic pod wearing a lab coat. Its body began to glow as it dispersed, sending Rua's entire field a glow with sparkling light.

"When Gadget Engineer is flipped face-up, I can add one Level Four or lower Deformer or Gadget Monster from my deck into my hand. Go! Metallic Puppet Hands!" What remained of the vanishing Gadget Engineer shot a pair of robotic hands out of its dismantled form, offering Rua his selected card. After Rua took the card, Gsdget Engineer disappeared completely, taking its light with it.

"I'm not done yet," Yusei said without even a hint of worry by Rua's move. "I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing four of my Speed Counters, I can deal 800 points of damage to my opponent for each Speed Spell in my hand."

**[Yusei's SC: 4 - 0]**

Yusei grunted as his D-Wheel came to a screeching halt. Acting instantly, Yusei pressed a button on the front panel of his D-Wheel. This revealed an extra pair of booster engines that popped out from under his two back tires. The engines provided enough extra leverage to allow him to stop without capsizing, just around two feet short of plummeting over the side of the roof. The spectators, who had been holding their breath the entire time, finally released in the form of heavy sighs.

Once he was at a complete stop, his Monsters also coming to a halt, Yusei revealed one of the cards in his hand, a Speed Spell known as Vision Wind. "I have one, so I inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points."

Rua met Yusei's eyes briefly as he zipped past the scientist, still in motion with his four Speed Counters. Yusei saw his expression was still unbroken, much to his dismay. "I knew you would!" Yusei felt the wind from Rua's D-Wheel wash over him as the younger Duelist continued freely down the lane. As he did, Rua pressed a button to reveal the face-down on his field. "Trap Card, activate! Damage Eraser! This card negates the damage and makes it so I gain the same amount of Life Points instead! I'll be happy to take those 800 points from you, Yusei!"

Yusei cursed under his breath as the light emitting from Final Speed World was absorbed by the card, then sent directly into Rua's body.

**[Rua's LP: 4800]**

Rua turned around in the seat of his D-Wheel to shoot Yusei a triumphant smirk. Yusei couldn't help but answer him with a deflated smile. "Clever move. I end my turn."

On the sidelines, the spectators cheered Rua on. "That was a well thought out move, Rua," Ruka complimented, her smile widening in awe of her brother's growth as a Duelist.

Aki turned to face Jack, recalling the comment he made earlier. She, too, wore a pleased smile on her face. "You're right, Jack. I can sense it, even if it's only been a few turns. Rua has matured considerably." His eyes still glued on the makeshift arena, Jack also wore a smile of his own. That smile quickly faded, though, as he answered Aki. "It's still only the beginning. Neither of them have gotten serious yet. They're still feeling each other out."

Behind the group, Yugi watched sternly with his arms folded against his chest. He nodded when he heard Jack's comment. "Indeed. Rua-_kun _has proven his worth to Yusei-_kun_. Now that Yusei-_kun _approves of his progress, he'll start taking this match more seriously."

Leaving Yusei behind in his dust, whose Speed Counters had been completely wasted by Rua's strategy, Rua drew his next card with a swift movement of his hand.

"It's my turn."

As Rua's Speed Counter advanced by one, he left Yusei even further behind as he touched the start line once again. Feeling his confidence swelling in his gut, Rua eyed his hand and prepared for the next turn.

As Rua's D-Wheel roared above the roof of Tops, the moon now stood high in the sky.

**BREAK**

Yukio watched the moon take shape in the now black night sky as he traveled along the empty side roads on the outskirts of Satellite. He couldn't help but admire the moon; a celestial body that stood out among trillions of stars and planets around it. It was unique in its appearance and demanded respect because of that, shining brighter than any of the other stars in the black sky. In a way, Yukio was almost envious of the moon for accomplishing such a feat. If only people could stand out in such a way among the billions that inhabited the Earth.

Yukio was shaken from his thoughts by the roaring of a D-Wheel quickly approaching from behind. Yukio checked his rearview mirror and his eyes widened when he saw Crow's grinning face. Crow picked up speed and pulled up beside him, not giving him the opportunity to flee. Despite Crow's efforts to intimidate the D-Wheeler, Yukio appeared unshaken, challenging Crow's glare with an intense stare of his own.

"Howdy there, neighbor!" Crow called from behind over the roar of their D-Wheels. "Do you happen to know the way to Asshole Lane?!"

Yukio flashed a subdued grin, finding humor in Crow's attempt at cornering him psychologically. "What a pleasant surprise. You're Crow Hogan, aren't you? Don't tell me you went through all this trouble just to say hello."

Crow's grin widened as the two Duelists increased their speed. The boost in movement caused Crow's orange bangs to flap around under his helmet. "I heard what you did to my friend, Jack Atlas. I just came here to kick your ass and get some answers out of you!"

Yukio scoffed at Crow's comment, sounding sarcastic in his reply. "Oh? Revenge for you friend, eh? How noble."

"Hell no!" Crow's grin faded and he took on a more serious expression. "Jack would hate me if he knew I was trying to settle the score for him." Crow gritted his teeth together hard before he continued speaking. "That being said, it still pisses me off that one of my friends was hospitalized because of your dirty tricks! You earned yourself a beating from the great Crow Hogan! Be honored!" With that said, Crow flicked the button on his D-Wheel to shut off his auto-pilot.

"_Duel Mode – on."_

Yukio shot Crow a mocking smile as he mimicked his actions. "Hmph. I was in the middle of doing something before you interrupted me." Yukio's smirk widened, his eyes growing more intense. "But if you insist, I'd be glad to play with you for a while." Yukio then inserted his Duel Disk into his D-Wheel to switch it over to Riding Duel Mode. "Final Speed World, set on!"

Yukio slid his card into his Field Spell Zone, casting a green haze that covered the street and buildings around the two D-Wheelers.

Also activating his own copy of the card, Crow addressed Yukio in a far darker tone than before. "Let's make a deal, Yukio Kyoji! If I win this, you're going to surrender yourself and tell me everything you know about Urteil and Murdock Willard!"

Yukio thought on it for a moment before he turned his neck to return Crow's sincere gaze. "I accept your conditions. If I win, you'll pretend you never saw me and let me get away clean. Is that a deal?"

Crow's smirk returned, showing he was pleased with the direction of their conversation. "Sure! But I don't plan on losing to a stuck-up punk like you!"

"The same applies to me," Yukio said coolly. "Now let's get this started!"

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

After both Duelists shouted the traditional chant to start a Riding Duel, Yukio slowed down just enough so he was directly beside Crow. He looked at the orange-headed D-Wheeler through the corner of his eyes, his confident expression plastered on his face. "Since you so rudely assaulted me, I'll take the first turn. Is that fine with you?"

"By all means!"

Yukio nodded to acknowledge the two had an agreement before he hit the gas pedal and accelerated ahead of Crow by several feet. The two exited the dark side street and passed a nearby corner that lead to the main road. Yukio drew his hand and his first card as he passed the corner.

**(Crow/Yukio SC: 1/1)**

**[Crow's LP: 4000]**

**[Yukio's LP: 4000]**

Yukio slapped a card on his Duel Disk's Monster Zone to get the match started. "I Summon Reborn Tengu in Attack Mode!" Appearing in front of Yukio's D-Wheel, the Japanese mythological demon reared its unpleasant face with a sinister laugh. A delivery man in his white truck saw the demonic face and nearly had a heart attack. When he saw Crow and Yukio Dueling illegally on the side streets, the man angrily honked his horn before they passed by him.

**[Reborn Tengu: LV4/1700/600]**

"I then set two cards face-down, ending my turn!"

Once Crow saw the two cards appear behind the tengu, Crow took the initiative and placed his hand on his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**(Crow/Yukio SC: 2/2)**

**[Crow's LP: 4000]**

Crow added to the card to his hand, fighting the strong wind that was forming as his D-Wheel gained speed with each passing turn. "When my opponent controls a Monster while I control none, I can Normal Summon Black Feather – Sirocco the Dawn without releasing. I Normal Summon Sirocco the Dawn in Attack Mode!"

Crow's large bird creature flew in the air above his D-Wheel, shrieking its battle cry and flexing its wings majestically.

**[Black Feather – Sirocco the Dawn: LV5/2000/900]**

Yukio looked mildly impressed, but not enough to smile. "I see. You were hoping that I would take the first turn, weren't you?"

"They don't call me 'Trickster' for nothing, pal!" Crow said, laughing sinisterly. "When I control another Black Feather on my field, I can Special Summon Blast the Black Spear in Attack Mode!"

A second bird creature, this one grasping onto a massive lance with its taloned claws, joined Crow's arsenal in the air above the road.

**[Black Feather – Blast the Black Spear: LV4/1700/800]**

As the two D-Wheels took a left turn at a forked intersection, passing a group of cars looking displeased by their activities, Kotomo's voice echoed from the speaker on Crow's D-Wheel. The two D-Wheelers lost their focus and turned toward the sound of her chirpy voice.

"_Crow, stop this at once! What do you think you're doing?!"_

Crow tensed up at the sound of her high-pitched voice. "You found me even faster than I thought, Kodomo."

"_Don't call me that! And stop this Duel at once! You shouldn't attack the enemy without any backup! It's far too dangerous!"_

Yukio flashed his teeth and lowered his brow, looking eve more irritated than Crow. "Tch, looks like they found me. Oh well, it can't be helped."

Crow looked down at his display at the video feed, seeing the small teen in her pink pajamas. Despite the tone of her voice, Crow could tell by her flickering eyes that she was worried. "I'll be fine, kid! Don't you worry! Go grab you some cookies, a glass of warm milk, and snuggle with your mommy! You shouldn't even be up!" Crow sounded cheerful, trying to lighten her mood, but to no avail.

Kotomo's eyes grew even tenser, making Crow sigh. _"This is no laughing matter!" _her voiced boomed from the speaker. _"There's no telling what will happen if he activates the EXPAIN System again!"_

The two D-Wheels continued to ride despite the Duel's current inactivity. The two Duelists were silent as they reached the Daedalus Bridge, beginning their descent over the waters that connected Satellite with the City. As they rode, their air-borne Monsters and their face-down cards were dragged along with them.

After pausing for several moments, Crow looked directly into Kotomo's eyes through his display screen, giving her a sincere gaze. "Listen, kid. I appreciate you guys at A.D.'s and I'd never betray you. But before I'm a member of A.D.'s, I'm a member of Team 5D's! And before that, I'm a proud Duelist! When a Duelist meets another Duelist, it's only natural for them to face one another, right?!"

Leaving Kotomo with those final words, Crow tossed his GPS unit over the side of the bridge. He heard a splash coming from the waters below, giving him confirmation that Kotomo would not be able to track his current location. At the same time, he powered down the communication system on his D-Wheel, preventing Kotomo from lecturing him further.

Crow looked back in front of him toward Yukio, who had been watching him the entire time through his rearview mirror. Knowing their eyes met, Crow shot the Duelist a toothy grin. "No more obstacles, no more excuses! Let's settle this man-to-man, Yukio Kyoji!"

Yukio returned the gesture. "I think I'm beginning to respect you a bit more. Though, you only rank number five on my list of people to defeat, so I wouldn't be so boastful if I were you."

Crow's grin faded, and he cocked an eyebrow in exasperation. "Number five? What is this, some kinda joke? I don't give a rat's ass about your little list! I'm the Duelist in front of you right now, and you're not going anywhere until you beat me!"

"That can be arranged," Yukio said in an icy voice. "Just remember our deal when I do defeat you! If you're serious about upholding your pride, you'll promise me that much. Especially now that your little organization has seen my location." Crow offered Yukio a solemn nod to confirm his agreement. Looking pleased by this, Yukio returned his gaze to his Duel Field ahead of him on the bridge. "Very good. Now continue your turn."

Crow began to examine the current situation, entering his own head. His opponent had two face-downs and Reborn Tengu on the field. If Reborn Tengu were to leave the field, its effect would allow Yukio to Special Summon another Reborn Tengu from his deck. Even if Crow were to destroy Reborn Tengu with Sirocco, he'd only deal 300 damage. He wouldn't be able to attack directly with Blast the Black Spear due to a new Reborn Tengu replacing the destroyed one, acting as an instant shield. Thinking the situation over carefully, Crow nodded to himself quietly as he came to a decision.

"I activate Sirocco the Dawn's effect!" Crow called out with a flick of his wrist. "Once per turn, I can select one Black Feather Monster on my field and have it gain Attack Power equal to the Attack Points of all other Black Feathers on my field. On the condition, of course, that only the selected Monster can attack. I select Sirocco! It gains all of Blast's 1700 Attack Points!"

Crow lashed out his hand toward his Sirocco. Blast the Black Lance began to glow a light red, sending a stream of red light into Sirocco's spear.

**[Black Feather – Sirocco the Dawn's ATK: 2000-3700]**

Looking pleased with his move, Crow lashed out his arm as he ordered his bird Monster to wage battle. "Sirocco the Dawn, attack Reborn Tengu! Dark Wing Slash!"

Yukio saw the incoming attack, the winged beast lashing its wings toward Reborn Tengu. Yukio could only chuckle at Crow's efforts, not looking the least bit worried. "Clever, but not good enough! Trap Card, Defense Draw!" As Yukio called the card's name, his set card flipped open on the field. "This card reduces the Battle Damage to zero and allows me to draw one card!"

Yukio's entire field lit up with an intense yellow light that repelled Sirocco's wings and sent it flying back to Crow's position behind him.

Crow clicked his tongue, but did not look too phased despite it. "Damn. Good counter, jerk."

Yukio laughed at Crow's response before he turned back around to look at his field. "When Reborn Tengu is removed from the field, I can Special Summon another one from my deck!"

Crow winced as a second tengu appeared in front of Yukio's field. Knowing exactly what was going through Crow's head, Yukio shot him a mocking smile through his rearview mirror. Realizing his efforts were wasted, Crow had only one option left. "I set two cards! Turn end!"

**[Black Feather – Sirocco the Dawn's ATK: 3700-2000]**

The two Duelists were about halfway across the bridge at this point, right below the center core of the structure. Yukio's expression grew darker as he placed his hand on his deck. "My turn." As he viewed the card he just drew, a sinister gleam flashed in his eyes. His lips curled up into a devious smirk. "Well, well, 'Trickster'. It would seem your pranks have come to an end. Don't rest easy just because you're Number Five. I already had a strategy to deal with you prepared long ago."

"What?" Crow's voice grew flat as he heard his opponent's claim.

The wind picked up around Yukio's D-Wheel as he slapped a new card onto his Monster Zone. Black energy shined around him, as a dark-skinned figure slowly began to materialize beside the tengu in front of Yukio's D-Wheel. "I call you from the shadows, 'Darkness Hunter'. Your prey today is your arch nemesis, the Black Feathers! Hunter of Black Feathers, in Attack Mode!"

The Hunter's skin was a deep reddish brown in color, highlighting its round, eyes with an ominous glow. It was dressed like a Native American Indian, and it had black colored feathers attached to its original white-colored wings sticking out of its back. Crow squinted his eyes and noticed there was dried blood on the edge of the black feathers. "What…is that thing?"

Yukio laughed a deep laugh from his throat. His eyes seemed to stretch as his features grew more sinister. The wind around him flowed right over him, adding a benevolent appearance to his body as his clothes ruffled. "I prepared the most suitable end for you, Crow Hogan. Watch in horror as your beloved Black Feathers become this guy's next victim! Like many Black Feathers before yours, this hunter will wear their blood-soaked feathers as a trophy!"

Crow let Yukio's words sink. Crow merely tightened his lips into a wide grin, not showing even the tiniest amount of fear. "Bullshit."

ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOoooooooo

* * *

><p><strong>Two separate battles with different feelings!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 15: "The Hunter of Black Feathers"**

**CREDITS**

**Writing: GoldenUmi**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Sabertooth, Precious, Spring, Inzektor, Shadow), ZeroSaber (Yukio Kyoji), Halo (Yusha, Eirika, Rom, Kotomo)**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi (Yusei vs. Rua), ZeroSaber (Crow vs. Yukio)**

**Cards Used in Chapter (In Order of Appearance):**

**Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Deformer Mobaphon (TCG: Morphtronic Celfon)**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Machine/Effect**

**100/100  
>● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from the top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Deformer" monster from among them, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Shuffle the rest into the Deck. ● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Look at cards from the top of your Deck equal to the roll, then return them in the same order.<strong>

**Deformer Magnen-U (TCG: Morphtronic Magnen)**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Thunder/Effect**

● **While in Attack Position: If your opponent controls a face-up monster, this card can only select their highest ATK monster as an attack target. ● While in Defense Position: Your opponent cannot select another monster as an attack target.**

**Speed Warrior**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Warrior/Effect**

**900/400**

**During the Battle Phase of the turn you Normal Summon this card, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.**

**Junk Synchron**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Tuner/Effect**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated.**

**Boost Warrior**

**FIRE**

**Level 1**

**Warrior/Effect/Tuner**

**If you control a face-up Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card in face-up Defense Position. While this card is face-up on the field, all other face-up Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 300 ATK.**

**Junk Warrior**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2300/1300**

**"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 and lower monsters you control.**

**Gadget Engineer**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Effect**

**700/700**

**When this card is flipped face-up, add one Level 4 or lower "Deformer" or "Gadget" card from your deck to your hand.**

**Damage Eraser**

**Trap**

**Activate only if a player would take damage from your opponent's card effect. Negate the effect, and gain Life Points equal to the amount of damage that would have been inflicted.**

**Reborn Tengu**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1700/600**

**When this card is removed from the field: Special Summon 1 "Reborn Tengu" from your Deck.**

**Black Feather – Sirroco the Dawn (OCG: Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn)**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**2000/900**

**If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster you control. It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all face-up "Black Feather" monsters on the field except itself. Monsters other than the selected monster cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.**

**Black Feather – Blast the Black Spear (OCG: Blackwing – Bora the Spear)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Winged-Beast/Effect**

**1700/800**

**If you control a "Black Feather" monster other than "Black Feather - Blast the Black Spear", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Defense Draw**

**Trap**

**Activate only during damage calculation during your opponent's turn. The Battle Damage you would receive becomes 0. Draw 1 card.**


	15. The Hunter of Black Feathers

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 15: "The Hunter of Black Feathers"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting for the first time in ten years, the members of Team 5D's have begun their planning for the Riding World Future tournament in order to lure out the members of the underground German organization known as Urteil. After learning the dark secrets behind Urteil, the madman Murdock Willard, the New Arcadia Movement, and the lone Psychic Duelist Jophiel Omniel, Yusei and his friends settled down for some much needed relaxation when Rua suddenly challenged Yusei to a Duel! And not just any Duel! Rua stated clearly that the winner of this Duel will earn the role of leader for Team 5D's in the upcoming R.W.F.! After many years, Yusei and Rua have their long awaited rematch!<em>

_At the same time, Crow decides to take matters into his own hands and assault Yukio Kyoji, the Urteil rebel who fought on equal ground against Jack! Just as Crow takes the lead, a sudden Monster appears that poses a threat to his Black Feathers!_

* * *

><p><strong>-Australia – Project A.D.'s – Hayato's Office-<strong>

* * *

><p>"And there you have it." Hayato finished explaining the current situation with an unimpressed expression on his face. Yusha, Erin, and Rom stood in front of Hayato in a straight line, the three all wearing their A.D.'s uniforms.<p>

Rom shook his head, dumbstruck with irritation. "Reckless," he muttered to himself. Beside Rom, Erin folded her arms against her chest, heaving a heavy, lifeless sigh. "So what should we do?" she asked in a half whisper.

"We can't afford to leave just yet. We still have a lot of preparations to complete."

Yusha joined his friends in shaking his head. "Man, Crow sure causes a lot of trouble, doesn't he?" Sherry, who was standing in front of them beside Hayato in her uniform, shot Yusha a stern glance. "You're not one to talk."

"There's nothing we can do to help Crow right now," Hayato said, his voice sounding increasingly frustrated. "Despite that, I've decided to dispatch our backup team earlier. They won't be able to get there until tomorrow morning, but they can at least report the current situation to us."

* * *

><p><strong>Project A.D.'s – Roof [Landing Dock]<strong>

* * *

><p>Sabertooth and the rest of the backup team hastened their pace as they tried to keep up with Kotomo's wheelchair. The young teen led them to the helicopter, which was set for takeoff. The pilot, Takuma Saiou, gave a nod to Kotomo, signaling he was ready to depart.<p>

"Hey, runt!" Sabertooth grunted through pants as he power walked behind Kotomo. "This is way too early! I didn't even have enough time to shower!"

Kotomo shot the older teen a threatening glare through the mirror she had attached to the front handle of her wheelchair. "If you've got complaints, tell them to Crow when you find him! It's because of him that we're in this situation! And don't call me runt!"

Behind Sabertooth, Precious' eyes widened with sudden realization, her lips parting and forming a sickening scowl. "You've got to be kidding me! I have to ride in a plane next to this smelly ape for eight hours?!" Sabertooth turned his head back to give the teen a begging look as he continued walking.

"That's harsh, Precious…"

Further behind the two came a soft, pleading voice. "Let's just try to get along, okay?" Spring eyed their backs uncomfortably. "Be quiet!" Precious snapped back, keeping her from commenting further. At the very end of the group, Shadow gave a deflated sigh and lowered his eyes to the ground. "This will be a long flight."

"I'm giving you all a tracker," Kotomo continued, "so please don't throw it away like Crow did." She then proceeded to stop her wheelchair so she could turn around and give the four Duelists a GPS unit of their own. As soon as they held the devices in their hands, the black screens flashed and revealed Erin's image.

_"Once you check out the area, please await our arrival before you do anything. Is that clear?" _the sky-blue haired teen said in a commanding tone.

"Who died and made you the boss, loser?" Precious growled with a roll of her eyes. In front of her, Sabertooth chimed in. "That's right! I take orders from no one! Except the boss! But he doesn't count!" Sabertooth jumped when Erin narrowed her eyes, sending him a dark, threatening glance.

_"Shut your mouths and do as I say!"_

While Erin continued her explanation of her expectations of the backup team, Inzektor tiptoed over to the back of the helicopter. Snickering, the green-haired Duelist opened the helicopter's cockpit and stuffed his scrawny body inside, shutting the door behind him. "I'll show them! Since they aren't gonna let me come along, I'll just sneak onboard and come along anyway!"

Inzektor's snickers quickly turned to screams of pain as the A.D.'s backup team tossed their heavy luggage into the cockpit, crushing him with their weight. Once the helicopter was boarded and the team knew their mission, the pilot took off toward the open sea in the direction of Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The skies above Neo Domino City, once clear and full of the moon's vibrant light, were quickly being consumed by a system of dark thunderstorm clouds headed in from the west. Crow and Yukio continued their aimless drive through the increasingly dark streets of the back roads, now losing their only source of light as the moon was covered by the thick, black clouds high above. Next to Yukio, the Hunter of Black Feathers seemed to try to instigate Crow's Black Feathers with a cocky stare and a stroke of its wings.<p>

**(Crow/Yukio SC: 3/3)**

**[Yukio's LP: 4000]**

**[Crow's LP: 4000]**

**[Hunter of Black Feathers: LV4/1700/1000]**

Seeing his winged Monsters losing their cool, Crow looked over at his newest opponent and began to analyze the creature. "Hunter of Black Feathers, was it?" Crow said flatly, sounding unimpressed. "That's a pretty scary name, but can you back it up?" As he finished his sentence, Crow flashed Yukio a challenging stare of his own, which the older man caught a glimpse of through his rearview mirror.

Yukio's lips formed a slight smirk as Crow sped up and now drove right alongside him, the two now equal in speed. "I'll show you!" With a wave of his arm, Yukio sent his Monster into action. "Also known as the Darkness Hunter, this Monster is made for those like you who specialize in one type of Monster. I'll start by activating its Monster Effect! When my opponent controls two or more Monsters of the same Type, I can send a card in my hand to the Graveyard to destroy one Monster on my opponent's field!"

Crow quickly lost his cockiness when he heard the explanation. His eyes widened as he quickly realized what Yukio's strategy was. "What?!"

A soft laugh escaped Yukio's throat as he took a card from his hand and slipped it in the Graveyard slot of his Duel Disk, attached to his D-Wheel's display screen. "I discard Cat's Ear Tribe from my hand in order to destroy Sirocco the Dawn! Go, Hunter of Black Feathers! Night Raid!" With another wave of his arm, Hunter of Black Feathers gave a mighty flap of its wings, sending a stream of the bloodied black feathers to annihilate Sirocco the Dawn.

The bird-creature screeched as it was cut up by the feathers of its own kind. As its body shattered, freshly bloodied feathers appeared on the Darkness Hunter's wings. Looking pleased with its kill, Hunter of Black Feathers returned to its position in front of Yukio's D-Wheel.

"Shit!" Crow shielded his eyes from the force of the explosion, feeling particles of the digital feathers invade his field and slice his body. Though only holographic, the settings were set high enough so that Crow could feel pressure in the same areas he was hit. Once the bombardment ceased, Crow slowly let his arms drop so he could shoot Yukio an irritated leer.

"Not yet!" Yukio spurted through clenched teeth. "I won't stop until your field is wide open! Go, Reborn Tengu! Attack Blast the Black Lance! Kamikaze Slash!"

Upon signal from its master, Tengu shifted its weight so it could enter a more offensive stance. With its two daggers pointed toward its target, the winged creature dove forward like a torpedo and Blast the Black Lance ate metal, quite literally. Reborn Tengu pushed the dagger through its mouth, slicing its head in two. The Monster screamed in agony before vanishing into Momentum light.

"They've both got the same Attack Power!" Crow quickly reminded his foe. "It's a draw!" Just as Tengu seemed pleased with its victory, it lowered its eyes and gasped at the sight of a gaping wound at its side. Just as Blast the Black Lance perished, it had countered and gave Reborn Tengu a taste of its own medicine, resulting in Tengu meeting the same fate.

Yukio grunted as the force of the impact washed over his field, but his confidence was not shattered along with the Tengu. "Exactly! But I've still got the advantage! Using its effect, I can Special Summon my third Reborn Tengu from my deck when the second leaves the field!" As Yukio spoke, a third Tengu took the second's place, this one looking even fiercer than its predecessor. "And the Battle Phase continues! Go, attack Crow directly! Kamikaze Slash!"

As the Tengu throttled toward him, Crow quickly pressed a button on his D-Wheel as he took a card out of his hand. "Oh no you don't! I activate the effect of Ghibli the Searing Wind from my hand! When I take a Direct Attack, I can Special Summon Ghibli to the field in Defense Mode!" A smaller black feathered bird materialized and blocked the Tengu from reaching Crow's chest.

**[Black Feather – Ghibli the Searing Wind: LV3/0/1600]**

Yukio remained unfazed, however, his expression unyielding. "Not good enough! It's destroyed in an instant!" Just as Yukio pointed out, the weak bird was no match for Reborn Tengu's daggers. It was pierced and shattered, its body vaporizing with the passing wind. "Dammit…!" Crow muttered under his breath.

"Finally," continued Yukio, "I attack you directly with Hunter of Black Feathers! I doubt even you have a trick to stop a second direct attack!" Grinning, Yukio commanded the Darkness Hunter to charge forward. As it did, the hunter unsheathed an exceptionally long dagger from its side belt. Through the dim light reflecting off the side of the dagger, Hunter of Black Feathers grinned at Crow's pained expression while it sank its weapon of choice deeper into the Duelist's gut. Crow felt the wind knocked out of him for a moment as the hunter yanked the dagger back out of his stomach.

**[Crow's LP: 4000-2300] (Crow's SC: 3-2)**

Crow regained his senses as the effect of the attack wore off, but he felt his speed decrease along with the loss of his Speed Counter. Yukio flashed the orange-head a victorious grin as he watched him fall behind him on the trail. Satisfied, Yukio then took a card out of his hand and slid it into his Magic/Trap Zone. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Yukio turned back around in his seat so he was facing the dark road in front of him, which led them to an even darker alleyway. Yukio led Crow into the dark shadows, leaving Crow temporarily stressed by the change in the game's situation.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The clouds now covered the moon entirely, casting a pitch-dark shadow over the roof of Tops, where Yusei and Rua continued an aimless chase of their own, theirs' far more circular in shape. Rua was far ahead of Yusei on the track, holding much more speed. Rua seemed to glow with confidence after successfully stopping Yusei's attempt at damage, but Yusei now wore a calculated smile on his face as he sized up his opponent.<p>

**SC – [Rua 5/ Yusei 1]**

**[Rua's LP: 4800]**

**[Yusei's LP: 4000]**

"Here goes, Yusei! It's my turn!" Rua made a sharp turn, dashing past his friends on the sidelines, as he drew a card from his deck. Looking at the card, Rua did some sizing up of his own as he examined Yusei's field. "I Summon Deformer Staplen in Attack Mode!" At Rua's calling, the stapler-shaped Monster colored in red took the lead in front of Rua's D-Wheel.

**[Deformer Staplen: LV4/1400/1000]**

"Then I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing three Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand!"

**[Rua's SC: 5 - 2]**

His confidence growing thanks to the newest card he added to his hand, Rua's eyes shined brightly as he continued his move. "I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Deformer Tune-R, in Attack Mode!" A second mechanical machine joined his arsenal, this one looking like a grey rabbit.

**[Deformer Tune-R: LV3/1100/600]**

"When in Attack Mode," Rua continued, raising his voice over the roar of the engines, "Tune-R lets me Special Summon a Level Three or lower Deformer Monster from my Graveyard!" His eyes lighting up with passion even more, Rua popped his Graveyard pile out of his Duel Disk and plucked his chosen card from the few that were there. "I Special Summon Deformer Mobaphon in Defense Mode! I then set one card face-down and end my turn!" Rua's yellow, winged robot reappeared on the field beside the others.

**[Deformer Mobaphon: LV1/100/100]**

Sitting on the benches toward the side, Aki eyed the rabbit-shaped robot with curious eyes. "I've never seen some of those Deformer Monsters before," she said quietly.

Not far from her, Jack leaned further back against the bench, his legs crossed comfortably. "This is the first time I've seen them," Jack began to explain, "but I know Industrial Illusions recently released a new batch of Deformer Monsters. I'm a bit surprised Rua got his hands on them." Carly listened intently as the man offered his knowledge to the group.

Yusei watched Rua's every move, looking impressed. When Rua announced that his turn had ended, Yusei quickly snapped out of it and sprang into action. "My turn! Draw!"

**SC - [Rua 3/ Yusei 2]**

**[Yusei's LP: 4000]**

Yusei had a pleased smile when he saw the card he just drew. He looked up to Rua, who had fallen in speed and now only dominated the roof top by a few feet in front of Yusei's D-Wheel. Nodding to himself, the scientist settled on his strategy and took a card from his hand. "I Summon Justice Bringer in Attack Position!" Yusei's new warrior materialized in front of Yusei's D-Wheel, dressed in golden armor and wielding a matching staff.

**[Justice Bringer: LV4/1700/1000]**

**[Deformer Tune-R's ATK: 1100]**

Yusei took notice of the card Rua had set on his field. He decided that he needed to give Rua a little test to see whether or not he would activate the card in question. That alone would determine whether Yusei continued with his current strategy or not. Preparing to set his plan into motion, Yusei raised his arm and pointed toward Rua's field. "Justice Bringer, attack Deformer Tune-R!"

The armored warrior charged across the roof, thrusting its staff toward the smaller Machine-Type. Seeing the oncoming attack, Rua closed his eyes and braced for the impact. As the Tuner Monster was shattered, the force from the attack smashed into Rua, rocking his D-Wheel. The impact gave Rua temporary difficulty as he straightened it with a few pushes on the gas pedal and brake pedal.

**[Rua's LP: 4800 - 4200]**

As Yusei anticipated, Rua did not activate the set card on his field. That could only mean one thing, Yusei knew. The fact that Rua allowed himself to lose his Tuner and take damage meant that the card could not be activated to block attacks. Now that Yusei knew he had nothing to worry about, he took another card from his hand and continued with his true strategy.

"I activate Speed Spell – Speed Energy! When I have two or more Speed Counters, one Monster on my field gains 200 Attack Points for each Speed Counter I have until the end of my turn! I select Junk Warrior!" Junk Warrior's body began to glow as the Speed Spell converted Yusei's speed into energy. Already powered by Boost Warrior and its own effect, the mechanical warrior grew even larger in size.

**[Yusei's SC: 2] [400 ATK gain]**

**[Junk Warrior's ATK: 2900 - 3300]**

"I then use Junk Warrior to attack Deformer Staplen!" Yusei said as he pointed to the target. "And I use this timing to activate the Trap Card, Chain Arrow!" Yusei pressed a button on his Duel Disk to flip up the set card on his own field. "During the Battle Phase, one attacking Monster gains 500 Attack Points during Damage Calculation." Receiving yet another power boost, Junk Warrior was now even bigger than Yusei's D-Wheel, and its massive body blocked out what little amount of streetlight reached them from the city down below.

**[Junk Warrior's ATK: 3300 - 3800]**

"Go! Scrap Fist!"

Yusei lunged his arm forward, sending Junk Warrior into an attacking fleet toward Rua's field. Just as Yusei felt he had read Rua's entire game play, his confident expression loosened when he saw a scheming grin appear on Rua's face through his rearview mirror. "You fell for it!" Knowing he had been had, Yusei's mouth flew open as Rua's set card began to reveal itself.

"Trap Card, activate!" Rua shouted. "A newly released Trap called Speeding Ticket!" Not recognizing the card, Yusei could only wait for Rua to explain the card in full detail. "When a Machine-Type Monster I control is attacked, I end the Battle Phase and take no damage, protecting my Monster from destruction! In addition, the attacking Monster is Banished from the game!"

"What?!" Yusei's eyes widened in horror as his Junk Warrior vanished into thin air, sent to the Banished Pile nonexistent in the rest of the game. Rua was the one who wore the calculative grin as he continued to explain his move.

"Then, I can Banish all the Monsters on my field to Special Summon one Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck for each Monster I Banished." Yusei, on the other hand, did not look so thrilled. "What?! A Special Summon from your Extra Deck?!"

After giving Yusei a confirming nod, the green-haired D-Wheeler demonstrated his explanation. "The Monsters I Banished were Deformer Staplen and Deformer Mobaphon! As a result, I can Special Summon two Synchro Monsters!" Laughing, Rua pressed a button to materialize two new Monsters on his field.

"I Special Summon Genex Ally Axel and Vindikite R-Genex in Attack Mode!" The two Genex Monsters now dominated the field, much to Rua's increasing pleasure. Ally Axel was clad in dark grey armor and had roller skates attached to its feet. Vindikite was a green-colored robot with wings and a beak so it resembled something of a bird.

**[Genex Ally Axel: LV8/2600/2000]**

**[Vindikite R-Genex: LV8/2400/1000]**

In the sidelines, Jack watched the two D-Wheelers zip past them with his jaw hanging. "Where did that brat get such a powerful card?!" Aki had a similar expression on her face. "It's almost overpowered!"

As the rest of the group had differing reactions of their own, the entire group fell silent when Seto opened his mouth to interrupt them. "Relax. There isn't a single legal card in the game that doesn't pose some risk to the player."

In his seat, Judai shifted excitedly as he watched the newest card in action. "Hayato told me about this card. While it lets the player Special Summon powerful Monsters in a pinch, all of their effects are negated."

From the other bench, Ruka blinked her bright, brown eyes as she absorbed the information. "In that case, it seems a little fairer…"

Yusei overheard the group's conversation as he drove by, and he turned around to flash them a smile. "I guess I'm a bit behind on the newest cards that just came out." Yusei quickly faced forward again to ensure he made the turn properly at the edge of the roof. Once safely away from the roof's edge, the scientist looked up at Rua, his expression warmer than earlier in the match. "It's pretty interesting."

Rua turned his neck so he could see Yusei's expression. Feeling pleased with what he saw from his idol, Rua couldn't help but laugh proudly. "Well, Yusei?! Still think this is the same Duel as before?!"

Yusei's smile widened as Rua waited for his answer. "No, I'm impressed with how you've matured."

Rua laughed once again, this time louder than before. "I was able to switch out my weaker Monsters for powerful Monsters in an instant!" Rua turned his head back so he was facing the Monsters in front of him. "I may not be able to use their effects, but their Attack Points are much stronger than what I had before! Even if their Attack Powers are weakened by 500 points because of Speed Ticket's effect."

**[Vindikite R-Genex's ATK: 2400 - 1900]**

**[Genex Ally Axel's ATK: 2600 - 2100]**

Mokuba, impressed with Rua's move, noticed Seto smirking to himself through the corner of his eyes. Unsure of what his brother was amused about, Mokuba addressed him. "What's with that look, Seto? Rua's got the advantage here, doesn't he?"

Seto's smile only widened as he gave his brother the usual roundabout answer. "It does seem that way, doesn't it? But we'll see." Mokuba was left with no explanation, and he blinked in confusion.

Realizing Rua had won the round, Yusei conceited defeat and entered into his Main Phase 2. "I set one card face-down." As his card appeared out in front of his D-Wheel, the scientist turned to examine his field. He only had the 1700 Attack Power Justice Bringer and his weak Boost Warrior to protect him from the onslaught of Rua's obviously much stronger Monsters. Justice Bringer's Monster Effect could negate the effects of the opponent's Special Summoned Monsters once per turn, but Rua's Speeding Ticket Trap Card already negated their effects.

"I switch Justice Bringer into Defense Position!" The golden armored warrior knelt on the track, taking a defensive stance.

**[Justice Bringer's DEF: 1000]**

"Turn end!"

As a friend, Yusei felt proud of Rua's progress. But as a Duelist, Yusei was not ready to throw in the towel.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The rumble of thunder could be heard in the far distance of Neo Domino City as the thunderstorm crept overhead. Flashes of white lightning could also be seen toward the west of the city, but the storm had not yet fully reached the area.<p>

In a dark ally in between two older buildings in the back roads along the very edge of the city, Crow and his D-Wheel were covered in a thick layer of dust as Yukio's Hunter of Black Feathers finished its assault. When the dust cleared, Crow poked his head up and looked around him in uncertainty. Yukio noticed Crow's concern and decided to clarify. "Don't worry. I removed the EXPAIN System's lock on my Duel Disk. You don't need to worry about experiencing real damage in this Duel. It may not seem like it, but I'm not a murderer."

Crow cocked an eyebrow in disgust, not seeming to buy Yukio's explanation. "Then why did you injure Jack with the EXPAIN System before? You're not making any sense!" Yukio scoffed, facing his front once again, knowing the dangers of riding in such darkness without paying attention. "A mere fluke. But this time is different. I have no desire to kill! I simply want to see you on your knees in defeat! That alone will suffice!" Crow breathed a sigh of relief and seemed to grow less tense, his shoulders noticeably more lax than before.

"I see," Crow said in a calmer voice. "It seems I misjudged you. You don't seem to really be aiding Urteil. Then tell me why someone as strong as you need's Urteil's strength?"

Caught off guard by Crow's question, Yukio shot daggers into him. "That isn't any of your business. Now make your turn!"

Crow cringed at Yukio's response as he reached to draw a card from his deck. "Fine! My turn! Draw!"

**(Crow/Yukio SC: 3/4)**

**[Crow's LP: 2300]**

Crow added the card he drew into his hand before slapping another card down. "I Summon Black Feather – Shura the Blue Flame in Attack Mode!" A new bird-creature joined Crow's Monsters, this one covered from head to claw in various shades of blue feathers ranging from near black to baby blue.

**[Black Feather – Shura the Blue Flame: LV4/1800/1200]**

With his Monsters aligned, Crow looked back up so his eyes met Yukio's through his rearview mirror. "I'm relieved I can attack without damaging you," he said calmly. "Not that I'd hold back either way, but this way I feel less guilty about it!"

With that, Crow shot his arm forward as he sent his army into battle. "Go, Shura the Blue Flame! Attack Hunter of Black Feathers! Azure Claw!" Yukio grunted as the Darkness Hunter was slashed apart by Shura, leaving a bloody mess behind in its wake. By the time Yukio looked up to see what was happening, his Monster had been reduced to digital dust.

**[Yukio's LP: 4000-3900]**

"Some 'Hunter'!" Crow laughed as the two exited the dark ally and found themselves approaching a more populated area downtown. "Down in one swipe!" Crow formed a classic loser sign with his index finger and thumb, forming an L shape. Crow waited for Yukio's comeback, but the older D-Wheeler was surprisingly quiet for a change.

Realizing he couldn't provoke any reaction from his foe, Crow continued with his turn. "Next I activate Shura's effect! When Shura the Blue Flame destroys a Monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Black Feather from my deck with 1500 Attack Power or less and its effects negated in Attack Mode!" As he spoke, Crow shifted through his deck until he found the card of his choice. "I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Breeze the Zephyr, in Defense Mode! When Breeze the Zephyr is added to my hand from my deck through a Card Effect, it can be Special Summoned!" Zephyr showed itself, this Black Feather unique from its allies with its red, yellow, and orange shades.

**[Black Feather – Breeze the Zephyr: LV3/1100/300]**

Yukio peered at the creature through his mirror, not even flinching. Getting ticked off at his lack of reaction, Crow went on with his turn, sounding more annoyed in his tone. "Then I activate my Trap Card, Urgent Tuning, to Synchro Summon during my Battle Phase!" With Crow's set card flipped up, the field began to glow a bright green as a Synchro Summon started. Crow's Monsters were surrounded with the green light that encircled them in a circle-shaped hologram. "I'm Tuning my Level Four Shura the Blue Flame with my Level Three Breeze the Zephyr!"

**(4+3=7)**

"Darkened gales, become the wings that will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Black Feather - Armored Wing!"

Emerging from the intense light was a new Black Feather, this one far stronger looking. Its body was covered with steel armor colored dark grey with red stripes along the center.

**[Black Feather – Armored Wing: LV7/2500/1500]**

Before Crow even had time to celebrate his move, he was flabbergasted when a wall of light shot through his Armored Wing in the shape of a green pentagram. Armored Wing's body reacted almost instantly, cracking from the spell that now ensnared it. "What's…going on?" Sweat trickled down Crow's cheek as he was unable to grasp what just happened. It was then, in that very moment, that Crow noticed Yukio's delayed reaction. The grin that spread across his face felt to him like salt being rubbed in his wound.

"All that time you spent getting worked up and you didn't even notice I activated a Trap Card!" Yukio said, his tone intensifying and growing more excited. "Take a good look at your Breeze the Zephyr!" Crow followed Yukio's finger toward his own field where Armored Wing had split back up into its Synchro Material. As Yukio indicated, the light-filled pentagram grasped Breeze the Zephyr's small body in its uncomfortable entrapment. "What? Breeze?" As Crow's voice trailed off, the hexagram began to shrink, squeezing the life out of the small bird.

Crow heard Yukio's laughter and snapped his head toward it. "It's a new Trap Card known as Curse of the Circle!" Yukio roared over his engine. "It's a new Trap Card modeled on a first generation Trap called Hexagram Curse! The difference is, while the original stops Monsters from attacking, this curse prevents the Monster it ensnares from being used as a Tribute or as Syncnro Material!"

Crow's jaw dropped as this information entered his skull. "Then…Urgent Tuning is rendered useless!" he growled in a deep voice. Yukio laughed once again, this time more obnoxious than the last. "Exactly! Now shatter!" With a snap of his fingers, the pentagram shot a beam of light that shattered Crow's Urgent Tuning Trap Card. "Your weak Monsters will follow suit next turn!"

Crow grabbed his arm in anger and gave it a good squeeze. "Turn…end!" he managed through clenched teeth.

Yukio's laughter joined with the approaching thunder in the distant skies above. Now arriving in the more populated downtown, Yukio's actions attracted the attention of several onlookers who just barely avoided being hit dead on by Yukio's speeding D-Wheel. Behind him, Crow did his best to avoid the group.

"That's right!" Yukio shouted into the sky as he whizzed past the onlookers. "I'll show you what powerlessness feels like! I'll give you a taste of what it's like on the other side, away from the likes of Yusei Fudo! A side where miracles don't occur! A place where the cruel face of reality weighs down on you like a ton of bricks!" Yukio turned his neck so he was looking straight into Crow's eyes, his own eyes going wide and bloodshot. "For those of us Satellite survivors not fortunate enough to have Yusei Fudo as their savior!"

Crow felt his stomach churn for reasons he did not understand, almost like there was something inside him urging him to defeat Yukio Kyoji for more than just him and Jack. "What are you talking about?! What are you saying about Yusei?! If you grew up in Satellite, you should be as thankful for Yusei as we are!"

Yukio's eyes grew fiercer and more intense. "Thankful? Thankful for what, exactly? Thankful for Yusei Fudo stopping the Dark Signers? Thankful for Yusei Fudo stopping Z-one?" Yukio began to shake his fist as he spoke, and his voice grew more sarcastic. "That's right, I forgot. How rude of me! Dr. Fudo is the 'Hero of Satellite', right?! How dare I disrespect his great name with my petty complaints, right?!"

Taken back by Yukio's reaction, Crow suddenly lost his words. "What are you…?"

Another group of onlookers watched in horror as the two D-Wheels sped down without Riding Duel clearance, nearly colliding with people, buildings, and cars along the way. At this point, Crow was too fixated on Yukio to realize their presence.

"Despite what it may seem like," Yukio continued, his voice calming slightly, "Satellite hasn't recovered as much as the Public Security Maintenance Bureau would care to admit. You're one of the fortunate few Satellite residents who were able to find themselves a secure job. There are still others out there, though, that have continued to suffer for years after…"

Yukio's voice trailed off as he looked down at the pavement below. "Just because some hero comes along and changes the city doesn't mean everyone's life will automatically change as a result!" Yukio slammed his fist against the dashboard of his D-Wheel, leaving a large crack in the glass covering it. "Businesses look at your resume and turn you away without blinking an eye when they see your lack of education, ignoring the fact that they were the ones that kept us Satellites from getting educated!"

Crow let Yukio's rant sink in before breathing a heavy, disappointed sigh. "You're complaining about an awful lot of complicated stuff," he said, rubbing his hand over the side of his neck. "Sure, nothing's perfect, but things are improving, aren't they? I mean, look at how things were before the Daedalus Bridge was completed."

Yukio growled at Crow's answer, pulling his slumped body back up straight and facing toward the road in front of him where his Monsters ran. "The fact that you don't understand only proves my point," Yukio said bitterly. "You and your friends hide behind your masks and can't even grasp the true reality of this city. That's why I'm here to turn all of that around! I'll show you what it feels like when your fabricated miracles are crushed by the weight of reality! _My turn_!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"My turn! Draw!" Rua swiped a card off the top of his deck as a lightning bolt flashed in the far distance behind Tops. The lightning casted a white glow over the young man's face, illuminating the confidence that dominated his complexion. Rua's smile faded due to the sound of a sudden beeping noise being emitted from his Duel Disk. Peering down, he noticed that his Duel Disk was now flashing red, flashing the words, "ERROR" on the display screen.<p>

As Rua passed by the benches, Yugi cupped his hands and called out to him. "You can't draw a card this turn, Rua-_kun_," said the King of Games in a raised voice. Feeling a wave of embarrassment overtake him, Rua buried his face in his palms. "Oh, that's right! I'm not allowed to draw the turn after activating Speeding Ticket!"

Mokuba watched Rua's antics with a stale expression. "Is that what you meant, Big Brother?" Mokuba asked Seto without turning to look at him. Seto nodded dryly, his eyes glued to the green-haired D-Wheeler. "Yes, but there's more," Seto said in his monotonous voice. "Speeding Ticket is a card with a number of different effects and drawbacks. It seems this young man is yet to grasp the full extent of those draw backs. In fact, I would wager that this is his first time using the card."

Rua, who just happened to overhear the end of Seto's dialogue with his sharp hearing, turned red in the face. _"Is it really that obvious?" _ he thought to himself, looking somewhat flabbergasted. Rua quickly regained his composure, though, and began to force a laugh from his throat. "Well, no matter," he said between chuckles. "Today, for the first time, I will create a miracle and defeat Yusei Fudo, my idolized Duelist!" To add clarity to his claim, Rua pumped the air triumphantly.

On the sidelines, Ruka heaved a sigh and began shaking her head. "He's getting too worked up again," the twin sister said. Beside her, Aki shook her head and wore a smile. "No, he has changed significantly, Ruka-_chan_. He may still need improvement, but he's become much more focused than he used to be. "

It was Yusei's turn to catch Aki's words this time as he passed the group. A smile coming to his face, the older Duelist turned so he could face Rua again. _"Yeah, Aki's right,"_ Yusei said through the communication video device on Rua's D-Wheel. _"You used to Duel to show off your cards without putting much thought into the strategy behind those cards. Taking pride in your cards is fine, but you also need to utilize them to the fullest of their ability. If you've improved in anything, it would be in that area." _

Caught off guard by Yusei's compliment, Rua sheepishly rubbed his hand on the back of his head, his face turning a light shade of red. "You're making me blush, Big Sis Aki, Yusei!" Taking in the words of her friends, Ruka's lips rose into a warm smile as she returned to watching her brother again.

Rua apologized to Yusei for his blunder and returned the card he drew to his deck before he even knew what it was. Using the automatic shuffle feature in his Duel Disk, Rua was quickly back in business.

**SC – [Rua 4/ Yusei 3]**

**[Rua's LP: 4200]**

"I Summon the Tuner Monster, Deformer Remoten, in Attack Mode!" Rua called, slapping a card from his hand down onto his Duel Disk. The newest member of Rua's army was a walking remote controller with scrawny legs and buggy eyes.

**[Deformer Remoten: LV3/300/1200]**

Off on the sideline, Jack watched the match with an interested gleam in his eyes as he crossed his legs and sprawled his arms out along the back of the bench. "As we thought, he's trying to run a Deformer-Genex deck. I've never heard of such a strategy before, so it may be tricky for him to pull off."

On the third bench closer to the doorway, Yugi nodded in response to Jack's statement. "That's true. Running two or more archetypes in your deck is not unheard of in modern Dueling, but it requires a great deal of Magic/Trap combination." Yugi narrowed his eyes slightly as he continued. "The trick with Deformers and Genex Monsters is that their archetypes both focus around their own kind, making it hard for the two to be used together properly."

Judai remained impartial, but something about Rua interested him. "But I've got a feeling Rua's got the ability to pull it off," the Spirit Detective said calmly, his smile broadening.

Seto rubbed his chin in thought as he continued to watch Rua. "He certainly has potential, but…" Seto's voice trailed off, almost as if he was waiting for something to happen.

Rua searched his hand until he found the card he was after. With an agile flick of his wrist, the card was promptly loaded and triggered. "I activate Speed Spell – Summon Speeder! When I have four or more Speed Counters, I can Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Deformer Clocken in Defense Mode!" Beside Remoten, a new Deformer, this one looking something along the lines of a miniature robot with clock hands on its front, materialized.

**[Deformer Clocken: LV2/600/1100]**

As another lightning bolt flashed behind the roof of Tops, a soft smirk came to Seto Kaiba's face. "Right now, he's still a long way off from mastering the combination of these two archetypes."

"When in Defense Mode," Rua continued as he made a sharp turn by the edge of the roof, "I can place one Deform Counter on Clocken once per turn!" As he spoke, a number one appeared above the clock's head.

**[Deformer Clocken: Deform Counters – 1]**

Seto's grin widened as thunder rolled in the distance. "He still hasn't found a way to combine the two archetypes into a smooth-running deck."

Rua completed his turn and now headed back toward the doorway in the makeshift Riding Duel arena Ruka and the others created. "When Deformer Remoten is in Attack Mode," Rua said as he turned back so his eyes met Yusei's, "I can Banish one Deformer Monster from my Graveyard to add one Deformer Monster with the same level to my hand." Rua nodded to Remoten, who activated the dials on its chest. "I Banish the Level Three Tune-R in my Graveyard in order to add Chakkan to my hand." Rua grinned as the card materialized in his hand.

"And now, onto the Battle Phase! Vindikite R-Genex, attack Justice Bringer! Wind Pressure!"

**[Vindikite R-Genex's ATK: 1900]**

**[Justice Bringer's DEF: 1000]**

Vindikite gave a flap of its kite-like wings, sending a tornado-like gust roaring over Yusei's field. Justice Bringer was dragged along into the tornado's center, and Yusei just barely missed colliding with the funnel before it dispersed. "Next, Deformer Remoten! Attack Boost Warrior!" Rua called, continuing his onslaught.

**[Deformer Remoten's ATK: 300]**

**[Boost Warrior's DEF: 200]**

Just as Yusei recovered from the previous hit, the petite Remoten used its skinny arm to whack Yusei's weak warrior Monster, smashing it. Yusei grunted, shielding his eyes from the force of the attack. His field was now completely wide open.

A feeling of ecstasy filling within him, Rua gleefully ordered his final Monster to strike. "Go, Genex Ally Axel! Attack Yusei directly!"

**[Genex Ally Axel's ATK: 2100]**

Genex Ally shot its fist out like a rocket and struck Yusei's chest with hammer-like strength. A cough escaped Yusei's throat as he had the wind knocked out of him for a few moments. The scientist wiped a trail of saliva from his lower lip as he watched Rua's field intently.

**[Yusei's LP: 4000 - 1900]**

**[Yusei's SC: 3 - 1]**

As Yusei recovered from the consecutive strikes, Rua felt an emotion he had never experienced before. It felt as if he was being teased with the ultimate satisfaction one learns when they accomplish a life-long dream. Rua began to rub his eyes to ensure he wasn't merely dreaming. _"I might actually defeat Yusei tonight!" _the young man thought to himself, a giddy smile coming to his face.

Jack, on the other hand, was much the wiser. He immediately analyzed Yusei's field and took notice that he had not activated the two face-down cards on his field. While Jack acknowledged Rua's growth, he was not afraid to call Rua out for counting his chickens before they hatch. He remained silent, but Carly noticed Jack's expression and followed his eyes to Yusei's set cards. She understood what Jack was thinking, but also joined the King in his silence.

"Turn end!" Rua shouted over the distant thunder, spinning his arm around his shoulder excitedly.

"_Kaching_!"

Ruka's mouth hung open as she watched the match play out. "I can't believe it! Rua's got such a huge lead over Yusei! I never thought I'd see the day!"

Standing behind the bench, Yeager could no longer hold back his tears of pride. Balling, Yeager used the sleeve of his jacket to soak his tears. "Rua, I'm so proud of your growth!"

On the neighboring bench, Ushio gave a chuckle at the scene, his arms folded against his chest. "He's certainly come a long way from the runt he used to be."

Sitting at the opposite side of the second bench, Rally gave an agreeing nod. "Yeah!" As Rally and his pack threw in their comments, they received suspicious stares from Ushio and Kazama. "What?" Rally said weakly. "Stop looking at us like we have no idea because we never appeared for most of the series!"

Yusei passed a fresh lap as he sped past the start line. "My turn," the scientist said, drawing a fresh card. "I set one card face-down and end my turn." Leaving a holographic card with his other two, Yusei entered his End Phase without doing anything more.

"Back to me!" Rua called cheerfully, legally drawing a card after his blunder in the previous turn.

**[Yusei's LP: 1900]**

**[Rua's LP: 4200]**

Rua's confidence was shattered when his Genex Ally Axel suddenly vanished into a puff of smoke. His jaw nearly hitting the roof, Rua looked around frantically to make heads or tails out of what just occurred. "Wh-what in the world just happened?!" Rua saw that Yusei was just as shocked as Rua, so that ruled out the possibility of it being one of his cards.

"His Genex Monster just…" Aki started, her eyes widening.

"…disappeared?" Ruka finished Aki's trail of thought, eyeing her brother's field with a puzzled expression of her own.

The two women jumped in their seats as Seto's laughter challenged the very thunder itself above in the sky. Both Rua and Yusei shot their gaze toward Seto, who made himself comfortable in his seat and leaned back to prepare for a good, much-deserved gloat. "It seems you missed one of the most crucial drawbacks of Speeding Ticket, kid. One turn following the card's activation, one of the Special Summoned Synchro Monsters is Banished from your field at complete random. This happens once per turn until none of them remain!"

"What did you say?!" Rua gurgled on his own words as he grasped his face with his hands. "Are you serious?!" Rua frantically grabbed the card from his Duel Disk so he could reread the card's text, recklessly taking his eyes off the unprofessional track to do so. Once he read the card in detail, Rua slapped the back of his hand against his forehead in shame. "Y-You're right! How could I have missed such an important detail?! I'm such an idiot!"

Ruka shook her head at her brother's error. "Just when I was beginning to get impressed," she said in a half sigh. Rua, on the other hand, now wept tears of sorrow, his earlier emotions of victory draining from him along with the tears. "M-My miracle…!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Crow continued his pursuit of Yukio amidst a crowd of Neo Domino citizens caught in the turmoil. The two D-Wheelers glared each other down through their mirrors, seemingly oblivious to the attention they were drawing.<p>

"Fabricated miracles?" Crow said sarcastically, repeating Yukio's words. "Maybe you're right."

Yukio's mouth closed as his expression stiffened, looking neither tense nor energetic. "So you admit they're fabricated?" Yukio said in a somewhat rhetorical fashion.

Crow, on the other hand, just waved him off with a flick of his hand. "Of course they're fabricated, you damn moron!" the orange-haired D-Wheeler snapped, startling an older man as he sped past him. "Every Duelist creates his own miracles! In Dueling or in life, it's up to you to change your fate! Instead of blaming others, you should work to fix your life with your own two hands! I'll show you that when I beat you!"

"Such pretty words, but life doesn't work like that." Yukio's eyes slanted slightly as he spoke, his lips forming a stern frown. "This Duel will be a valuable lesson for you! My turn!" Swiping a card from his deck, Yukio led Crow away from the crowd toward the direction of the nearby highway.

**(Crow/Yukio SC: 4/5)**

**[Yukio's LP: 3900]**

"I Summon Rampaging Rhynos in Attack Mode!" Yukio's newest Monster swung its broad ax around, clad in blue battle armor, giving a fierce roar in the process.

**[Rampaging Rhynos: LV3/1500]**

Crow blinked in confusion as he noticed Rhynos positioning itself directly across from his Shura the Blue Flame.

**[Rampaging Rhynos' ATK: 1500-2000]**

"What happened?" Crow asked, alerted by the sudden Attack Power increase. "What did you just do?" Yukio, remaining serious and maintaining his scowl, explained the situation. "Once per turn, Rhynos can move to an unoccupied Monster Zone across from one of my opponent's Monsters, and it gains 500 Attack Points during the Battle Phase!"

Lowering his brows, Yukio thrust his arm out and sent his armored beast into battle. "Go, Rhynos! Attack Shura the Blue Flame! Smashing Ax Slam!"

Rhynos used the side of its ax to crush the top of Shura's skull, shattering it into nothingness. Crow used his arm to shield his face from the impact, but he couldn't avoid taking minimal damage. After the pain ceased, Crow used the side of his hand to wipe a trail of saliva from the corner of his lip.

**[Crow's LP: 2300-2100]**

**[Rampaging Rhynos' ATK: 2000-1500]**

Not done yet, Yukio turned toward his Reborn Tengu and gave it a commanding nod. Responding immediately, the Japanese spirit creature brought out its blade once more and lashed it toward Crow. "Go, Reborn Tengu! Attack Breeze the Zephyr! Kamikazie Slash!"

Crow gritted his teeth as his colorful bird was dyed red in its own blood before it shattered into digital dust. "Damn!"

A grin finally returned to Yukio's face as he eyed Crow's empty field like a shark. "Finally, it's time for your hunter to reappear!" Yukio pressed a button on his Duel Disk to reveal his face-down holographic card. "Trap Card, Call of the Haunted, activate! I use it to Special Summon Hunter of Black Feathers in Attack Mode!"

Crow could only growl ferociously at the return of the Indian-looking hunter. "What an annoying Monster," he barked.

**[Hunter of Black Feathers: LV4/1700/1000]**

"Are you starting to grasp your reality yet?" Yukio asked monotonously as the distant thunder grew increasingly closer. "Even if you pull a miracle out of thin air, you will never escape the predator I've sent after you!" Yukio turned his gaze away from the highway ahead of him so he could command his final Monster. "Go attack Crow directly, Hunter of Black Feathers!"

Crow braced himself and tensed up his body as he prepared for the impact. The Darkness Hunter sliced Crow's chest with its two daggers, staring right into the Duelist's eyes as it did so. After succeeding in its strike, the hunter flew back to Yukio's front, leaving a crippled Crow behind. He clutched his chest in pain while he tried to keep his D-Wheel balanced.

**[Crow's LP: 2100-400]**

**[Crow's SC: 4- 3]**

Crow went silent, still recovering from the attack. The distant thunder could be heard far more clearly now, and a flash of lightning sent shadows across the two men's faces as they drove in front of the highway. "This is your reality, and a rather harsh one at that," said Yukio grimly. "Here you stand, with a measly 400 Life Points, facing my 3900 Life Points." Crow could only cringe at his words, unable to argue what was the truth.

"Tell me something, Crow," Yukio continued, a small smirk coming to his face as he turned his head back to look right into his foe's eyes. "If I held a Speed Spell in my hand right now while having five Speed Counters, would you still be able to say you'd win?" Crow's eyes widened as Yukio slowly pulled a card out of his hand, his smirk widening through another flash of lightning. "Let's hear your answer…"

Crow began to sweat as Yukio danced the card around in his fingers, drawing his move out to make his enemy uncomfortable. Crow found himself breathing a sigh of relief as Yukio inserted the card into his Duel Disk's Magic/Trap Zone face-down, but quickly caught himself. "I set this card face-down, ending my turn," Yukio said, chuckling at Crow's relieved expression.

Crow wiped the sweat from his forehead, leaning back in the seat of his D-Wheel while wearing an exasperated expression. Yukio scoffed and closed his eyes shut. "It would appear that you have luck on your side." When Yukio opened his eyes again, they were far more intense and piercing. "But don't be mistaken. There's a huge difference between mere luck and a miracle."

Crow shook his head at the man's comment. "This match isn't over yet! I can still create a miracle!" he shouted along with a violent lashing of his arm. Yukio's smirk transformed into a grin as he turned back toward the highway just inches away from him up ahead. "If you think you can create a miracle in this desperate situation, let's see it!"

A round of thunder emerged from the pitch black clouds overhead that shook the earth below the two D-Wheels as they left the side street and entered into the highway.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Rua clenched his fist out in front of him as the boom of thunder resided. The younger D-Wheeler turned so he could face Yusei, and had a flame of determination flaring in his eyes. "No, it's not over yet! Even if my Monster disappears next turn, I'll just have to defeat you before then!" Yusei, driving right behind Rua's D-Wheel on the far end of the roof, gave Rua a friendly nod. "That's right, Rua! Don't ever give up until the last moment!"<p>

Bewildered, Ruka tilted her head as she watched the two, her expression seeming clouded. "Rua's the one in the lead and he's taking encouragement from Yusei? What's going on here?"

Beside her, Aki rubbed her hand along her chin thoughtfully, slanting her eyes and focusing her vision so she could get a good look at Yusei's face. "I can't be certain," the doctor said hesitantly, "but I think Yusei's been holding back." Ruka could only tilt her head further in confusion as she soaked in Aki's comment.

Jack turned to look into Ruka's big, shiny eyes, his expression remaining neutral. "I feel the same," the King said. "This is Yusei we're talking about. He hasn't used any of his set cards to keep himself from taking all of that damage."

Over by the other bench, Yeager nodded as he followed the conversation. "It's likely that Yusei wants the Duel to continue for as long as possible so he can get a good look at Rua's strategy," Yeager commented as he kept his eyes on the match. Ushio crossed his arms against his chest and gave a soft chuckle.

"That's a good team leader for you," Ushio said, watching Yusei with respect showing on his face. Rally's eyes lit up, hearing Ushio's comment, and the young lad widened his smile. "Yusei's always been like that," Rally said nostalgically. "He cares more about teaching Rua a lesson in this Duel than showing off."

Seto couldn't help but throw a smirk Yusei's way, seeming to offer a small amount of respect himself. "But that doesn't mean he intends to lose." Hearing Seto's comment, Yugi offered a smile of his own, feeling some similarity and familiarity with what Seto just said.

Rua, flashing Yusei one final smile, set his eyes back onto the field and his Monsters. Eyeing the cards in his hand again, Rua quickly decided on his strategy and put his cards to work. "I place one Deform Token on Deformer Clocken."

**[Deformer Clocken's Deform Counters: 2]**

With a fresh new black token forming above the clock's head, Rua then proceeded to press a button on his D-Wheel's side panel. "Then I activate the effects of Final Speed World! I remove five of my Speed Counters in order to draw a card from my deck!"

**[Rua's SC: 6 - 1]**

"Here goes, Yusei!" Rua shouted, pointing toward him while turning his body in his chair. "I'll finish this match in one turn! I Summon Genex Turbine in Attack Mode!" At Rua's calling, the green submarine machine joined Rua's mechanical army, its headlights casting a beam of light into the dark thunder clouds in the sky above.

**[Genex Turbine: LV4/1400/1300]**

"As long as this Monster remains face-up on the field," Rua continued, "all Genex Monsters gain 400 Attack Points!"

**[Vindikite R-Genex's ATK: 1900 - 2300]**

**[Genex Turbine's ATK: 1400 - 1800]**

Seeing Rua's strategy unfold, a strategic smirk stretched across Yusei's face. "I guess it's about time I got serious, Rua," the scientist said with absolute confidence in his voice. Rua's eyes widened, knowing all too well what that gaze meant for anyone unfortunate enough to be cast under it. "Wh-What?"

"I activate the Trap Card, Panic Wave!" Yusei called, throwing his arm up in the air and lifting his holographic set card. "This card destroys one card on my field in order to negate the Monster Effects of all Monsters on the field!" Rua started to sweat as the realization of Yusei's words weighed down on him like a ton of bricks. "Say what?!"

A series of waves spread across the field, causing all of Rua's Monsters to lose their color, turning black and white. In addition to Genex Turbin's effect being negated, the Deform Counters attached to Deformer Clocken were destroyed as well.

Having stayed serious and expressionless the entire match, an all-knowing smile finally appeared on Jack's face. "That means his Genex Turbine's effect is negated," the King explained, examining Rua's worried expression. "If Yusei had activated this card before, the effects of his powerful Monsters would have been negated, as well as his other Trap Cards."

Kazama nodded at Jack's explanation, as his mouth opened a bit in careful thought. "So he had this in reserve the entire time, huh? Impressive." Mikage couldn't help but show an admiring smile of her own as she watched Yusei's counter. "Yusei never fails to impress."

Rua growled at his failure, but his confidence remained intact. "Even so, I still have the advantage!" Rua turned back in front of him and took a sharp turn toward the start line as he pointed toward Yusei's field. "Genex Turbine, attack Yusei directly!" The large submarine increased its speed and charged right toward Yusei, who was just taking a turn along the roof's edge.

**[Genex Turbine's ATK: 1400]**

**[Yusei's LP: 1900]**

Rua's eyes widened when the attack was suddenly interrupted by Speed Warrior, who appeared out of thin air, quickly reduced to digital dust again. "Wh-Wh-What?!" stammered Rua in shock. "Where'd Speed Warrior come from?! It should have already been in the Graveyard!"

Yusei answered him with a smirk. "The Trap Card I sent to the Graveyard with Panic Wave was Limiter Overload, a Trap that activates only when in the Graveyard," Yusei went on to explain, retaining his smile. "It allows me to Special Summon a Level Two or lower Monster from my hand, deck, or Graveyard. I Special Summoned Speed Warrior from my Graveyard."

Rua gritted his teeth, turning his eyes back onto the field in front of him. He glared at Yusei through the rearview mirror, cursing Yusei's strategy and intelligence mentally. "Even so, Speed Warrior will go right back to the Graveyard, leaving you wide open once again! Go, Vindikite R-Genex!" Rua once again thrashed his arm forward, his ponytail blowing in the wind around him as he started to slide across the roof.

"Direct Attack! Wind Pressure!" The kite-like robot flapped its wings and sent hurricane-strength gales toward Yusei's now-empty field.

**[Vindikite R-Genex's ATK: 1900]**

The oncoming attack hardly made Yusei batter even an eyelash. "Trap Card, activate! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Rua cursed as the card he knew too well flipped up on the field, forming a scarecrow made out of shards of old metal that took the wind attack head-on. Yusei remained unscathed.

"This card negates the attack and is reset on my field!" As Yusei just explained, the card flipped back down onto Yusei's field once the wind was reduced to nothing but a mere breeze that washed over the scientist harmlessly.

Rua clicked his tongue, seemingly annoyed at his own lack of foresight. "I should have seen that coming," he grumbled quietly. "I switch Deformer Remoten into Defense Mode and end my turn." Remoten folded its mechanical body up neatly, taking on the form of an ordinary remote control that floated in front of Rua's D-Wheel.

"My turn," Yusei said calmly, drawing a fresh new card. After looking at the card's identity, he then inserted it into his Duel Disk's Magic/Trap Zone. "I set a card face-down and end my turn." Leaving a new unknown card for Rua to make assumptions about, Yusei ended his turn without doing anything else.

On the sidelines, Nerve watched intently while he slowly sipped a Pepsi. "Whoa, Yusei still hasn't damaged Rua," he said, using his free hand to rub his chin hairs. "I can't believe it."

From across the three benches, Jack gave him an answer. "He's waiting." Nerve raised an eyebrow, not quite grasping what Jack meant. "Waiting for what?" Jack flashed the man a small smirk, seeming to know something the others did not. "You'll see. This Duel's going to end soon."

Seto chuckled as he continued to watch the events unfold. "It's psychological warfare," he said, leaning further back in his seat. "On one hand, you may think that Rua's backed Yusei into a corner. However, Yusei just proved to Rua that his face-down cards are nothing to trifle with."

Across from his rival, Yugi nodded quietly. "Rua-_kun_ already knows one of Yusei-_kun_'s set cards is Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, which will waste one of his attacks," the King of Games continued. "He has a second face-down card with an unknown effect. There's a chance it's just a bluff, but there's also a chance that the card will turn this entire situation around."

Over in his corner, Judai gave an excited shriek while he pumped the air childishly. "This is why Dueling's so exciting!"

"My turn." Rua added his newly drawn card to his hand, not paying much attention to it for the time being. "I place a fresh new Deform Counter on Deformer Clocken."

**[SC – Rua 3/ Yusei 5]**

**[Rua's LP: 4100]**

**[Yusei's LP: 1600]**

**[Deformer Clocken's Deform Counters: 1]**

Vindikite R-Genex vanished into thin air as Rua entered his Standby Phase, leaving nothing behind in its wake.

"There goes his final Synchro Monster," Carly observed over on the second bench by Jack. "His advantage was wasted by Yusei's set cards."

Rua continued to sweat, knowing he had indeed let Yusei steal his advantage from him. He already knew it, but Yusei was a true master when it came to strategy, patience, and psychological pressure. Rua snapped out of it and gave his head a good shake before he took the card he just drew out of his hand and slapped it onto his Monster Zone. "I Summon Genex Worker in Attack Mode!"

Beside the submarine formed an army tank with shades of gold-yellow painted on its front and side.

**[Genex Worker: LV3/1200/1200]**

"Genex Turbine's effect activates now that your card from last turn is no longer in effect," Rua said, pointing to the submarine machine. "Both my Genex Monsters get an increase of 400 Attack Power."

**[Genex Worker's ATK: 1200 - 1600]**

**[Genex Turbine's ATK: 1400 - 1800]**

"Then," continued Rua as he took a card from his hand, "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I draw two cards and discard one." As Rua examined the new cards he drew, he sent a throw-away Trap from his hand into the Graveyard pile.

A massive lightning bolt flashed right behind the roof, accompanied by a roar of thunder to accompany it. Both D-Wheelers spent some time staring each other down as they rode around in circles in the make-shift Riding Lane Ruka helped build. Tension consumed the entire group as the two Duelists were lost in their own heads.

Rua knew he had the clear advantage here, but he wondered how Yusei could remain so confident, like he was the one in control. It was indeed true that Scrap-Iron Scarecrow would block one of his attacks, but he could still attack Yusei directly with Genex Turbine, holding 1800 Attack Power, and he would be able to win instantly. He doubted Yusei's Trap Card would be able to stop his attack, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he shouldn't attack. He felt like he'd seen many of Yusei's Traps that saved him from a similar situation, and worried that his own Monsters may be destroyed in doing so, leaving his own field wide open. Rua started to sweat as he felt an indescribable pressure overtake his senses, and he lost all the confidence he had.

Holding back a moan, Rua threw his hands up in defeat. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Rua averted eye contact with the audience watching the match, feeling somewhat embarrassed, as he used up the last of his hand.

Ruka, however, would not let her brother off the hook. She cupped her hands together and called out to him over the thunder clapping overhead. "Rua, what happened?! Why didn't you attack?" Rua, turning red in the face, put pedal to the metal and sped out of his sister's vision. "Sh-shut up! I just didn't feel like it!"

Stephanie, having said nothing so far, finally decided to comment. She felt a strange pressure from the two Duelists and couldn't help but address it. "What is going on with these two? Why do I feel so intense watching this match?"

Jack could only grin at Stephanie's ignorant comment. "That's what it means to face Yusei," the King said, feeling a desire to face his rival again deep within his belly. "This is the first time Rua's faced Yusei as a D-Wheeler, and someone Yusei considers closer to an equal. It's the ultimate pressure a Duelist must overcome when facing a strong Duelist."

Seto nodded in agreement, chuckling as he looked toward his own spiky-headed rival. "To attack or not to attack? A Duelist must learn to throw all doubt aside and go in for the charge. I know this feeling all too well."

Yusei smiled, understanding Rua's position. He knew every Duelist went through a stage like this at one point, and he was no exception. "My turn! Draw!" Despite that, Yusei knew he couldn't pull his punches when Rua was trying so hard out there. As he looked at the card he just drew, his trademark smirk came to his face. "It's here."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Crow slowly lifted the card he just drew up out in front of him, holding a mischievous grin on his face. Yukio snarled at Crow's gesture, and he gave a hard scoff. "Don't mock me with that look. I won't fall for your bluff!"<p>

Crow laughed in return as the two D-Wheelers rode along the Daedalus Bridge that had automatically shifted to a legal Dueling Lane. "I was just thinking that if I were Yusei, I'd probably be saying something like, 'It's here!' right about now." Crow snickered again, lowering the card back to his hand. "Too bad I'm not that stylish," the orange-haired Duelist said with a shrug.

Crow slammed his foot on the gas pedal and zipped past Yukio, their eyes meeting like two flames igniting side by side. "I'll show you that miracle you ordered, Yukio Kyoji! Crow the Bullet never fails to deliver!"

Yukio's eye began to twitch as a vein appeared over his temple. "How can you be so confident in your current situation?! Even for a bluff, this is far too unbelievable!" Crow shot him a stern glance, displeased with the man's attitude. "Says you!"

**(Crow/Yukio SC: 4/6)**

**[Crow's LP: 400]**

**[Yukio's LP: 3900]**

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" shouted Crow over the thunder as he slid the card into his Duel Disk. "I draw two cards from my deck!" Crow did just that, replenishing his hand with new cards. He then searched for the card he wanted to sacrifice and placed his hand on it. "I then discard one card from my hand" Once the discarded card was in his Graveyard, Crow stared daggers into Yukio as he prepared to get his counter started. "First, I activate the effects of Final Speed World. By removing two Speed Counters, I can recover my Life by 1000 points."

**[Crow's LP: 400-1400]**

"Then I Summon Black Feather - Blizzard of the North Pole in Attack Mode!" A snow-white bird flew above Crow as he called it to the field.

**[Black Feather – Blizzard of the North Pole: LV2/1300/0]**

Crow's smirk returned as he watched Yukio's grimacing scowl with satisfaction. "When Blizzard of the North Pole is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Black Feather from my Graveyard in Defense Mode! I select Shura the Blue Flame!" Shura reappeared on the field ablaze in fires of blue. "Then I activate the effect of the Tuner Monster I just sent to my Graveyard, Vayu the Grand Flag!"

Yukio's expression changed as his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. "From the Graveyard?" Crow nodded at the man through Yukio's rearview mirror. "When Vayu the Grand Flag is in my Graveyard," Crow continued, "I can remove from play this card plus one non-Tuner Black Feather in my Graveyard. I can then Special Summon one Black Feather Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck whose level equals the total levels of the removed Monsters!"

Yukio's eyes widened even more, going blood red, and sweat poured down his cheeks. "A Synchro from the Graveyard?!"

"I'm Tuning my Level Five Sirocco the Dawn with my Level One Vayu the Grand Flag!" Crow's field lit up with the green light of the Synchro Summons, the light pouring out of the Graveyard Slot in his Duel Disk.

**(5+1=6)**

Crow's two Monsters manifested from the Graveyard and became absorbed by the Synchro light, their bodies wrapped in two green circles. "Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely! Black Feather - Arms Wing!"

Replacing the two Monsters was a much larger winged beast with red-colored feathers atop its skull and a sharp spear grasped tightly in its talons. Its body was clad with metallic armor that protected its vulnerable areas.

**[Black Feather – Arms Wing: LV6/2300/1000]**

Yukio watched in shock with his teeth grinding together in fury. "To think you were able to Synchro Summon in this situation…!"

Crow sent the man a cocky smile and shrugged a bit. "See? This is what we call a miracle! And I'm not done yet! When I control another Black Feather, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Gale the Hurricane, to the field!" Joining Crow's flock of birds was a bulkier Black Feather with blue and green feathers.

**[Black Feather – Gale the Hurricane: LV3/1300/400]**

"Another Tuner?!" Yukio cried into the thunderous sky, turning pale in the face. "I activate Gale's Monster Effect!" continued Crow with unshaking confidence in his voice. "Once per turn, I can halve the Attack and Defense Power of a face-up Monster my opponent controls! Take this, 'Darkness Hunter'!"

**[Hunter of Black Feathers' ATK: 1700/1000-850/500]**

"Shit!" Yukio cursed as a car passed the two on the other lane.

"I'm Tuning my Level Four Shura the Blue Flame with my Level Three Gale the Hurricane!"

**(4+3=7)**

"Let's finish what you interrupted before!" Crow called out as his field was once again illuminated by the green light. "Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Black Feather - Armored Wing!" The second Synchro appeared, this one covered from head to claw in thick, black and red armor.

**[Black Feather – Armored Wing: LV7/2500/1500]**

The two Black Feathers loomed over Yukio, successfully intimidating him for a moment. Yukio quickly shook the feeling off with a shake of his head as he tried to process the situation in his head. "Impossible! You were on the edge of defeat! Two Synchro Summons in the same turn?!"

"Battle!" Crow shot his arm forward and sent his two Synchros into action. "Arms Wing, attack Rampaging Rhynos! Black Charge!"

**[Rampaging Rhynos' ATK: 1500]**

**[Black Feather – Arms Wing's ATK: 2300]**

Arms Wing shot its body forward like a torpedo, driving its spear through Rhynos' chest and shattering it. Arms Wing continued shooting forward and struck Yukio in the same area, causing him to gag out and shake about on the bridge's pavement.

**[Yukio's LP: 3900-3100]**

"Next!" Crow continued, not giving Yukio a chance to catch his breath. "Armored Wing attacks Reborn Tengu!"

**[Reborn Tengu's ATK: 1700]**

**[Black Feather – Armored Wing's ATK: 2500]**

"Black Hurricane!" Armored Wing gave a mighty flap of its metal wings, sending a whirlwind of black energy toward Yukio's field. The devilish winds sliced the tengu into tiny, bloody pieces and slashed Yukio's skin along with it, making him scream in pain.

**[Yukio's LP: 3100-2300]**

Crow immediately turned his gaze to the Hunter of Black Feathers that now cowered in fear before the arsenal that wiped out its allies without breaking a sweat. "I've been waiting for you, Darkness Hunter! I saved you for last!"

**[Hunter of Black Feathers' ATK: 850]**

**[Black Freather – Blizzard of the North Pole's ATK: 1300]**

Go, Blizzard of the North Pole! Blizzard Wing!" The final strike came from Crow's snowy bird, who sent a stream of cold wind that froze the hunter and shattered it into nothingness. Yukio felt the cold wind slam against his arms, freezing his flesh temporarily. He grunted from the pain, sweating profusely by this point.

**[Yukio's LP: 2300-1850]**

Panting hard from the consecutive strikes, Yukio slammed his fist against his Duel Disk, activating a button to reveal his set card and putting a crack in the side of the device at the same time. "Trap Card, activate! Time Machine!" Within the card's glow, a massive machine formed in the middle of the road. Crow gasped as the machine opened its door, revealing the Hunter of Black Feathers, completely unscathed and at full power.

**[Hunter of Black Feather's ATK: 1700]**

"What?!" Crow's confident smirk was instantly shattered by this new development. Yukio continued to pant heavily, but managed an explanation. "This card activates when a Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard," he said in between breaths. "I can Special Summon that Monster back onto its respective field in the same Battle Position it was destroyed in exactly as how it was before it was destroyed."

Crow heaved a heavy sigh and started to rub the back of his neck uncomfortably. "What a persistent hunter. And here I was hoping to take you down in this turn. Man, now my move lost some of its awesome impact." Yukio growled angrily at Crow's laid back attitude, slamming his fist again against his D-Wheel. "How long do you intend to mock me?!"

Crow raised an eyebrow lightheartedly. "Can't you even enjoy the Duel? Lighten up, dude." Yukio gritted his teeth so hard they began to crack. "Are you done with your turn yet?! Hurry _up_!"

Crow sighed again, shaking his head. "Sheesh, don't get your panties in a bundle, man." Crow flashed a confident grin as he continued with his turn. "I'm still not finished! I activate the Trap Card, Trap of Darkness!" The card flipped up in front of Crow's field. "This card can only be activated when I have less than 3000 Life Points. I can Banish a Normal Trap Card from my Graveyard and have this card copy its effect. I have to pay 1000 Life Points, though."

**[Crow's LP: 1400-400]**

As the two reached the halfway point of the bridge, Yukio grimaced in disgust as Crow continued explaining his move. "I use Trap of Darkness to copy Urgent Tuning from my Graveyard! This allows me to Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase!"

Yukio, whose eyes had no room to widen any further, could only narrow his eyes profusely. "_Another_ Synchro?! You don't have the Synchro Material for it!"

"Oh, I _do_!" Crow sang happily. "I'm Tuning my Level Six Arms Wing with my Level Two Tuner Monster, Blizzard of the North Pole!"

**(6+2=8)**

"You're using your Synchro Monster as the material?!" Yukio cried in a bewildered voice. "Who said I can't?" Crow called out sarcastically, provoking Yukio even more. "You asked for a miracle and I gave you one!"

Yukio grinded his teeth together in fury as the green light wrapped around Crow's field for the third time in one turn. "Darkened squalls, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!" Crow's dragon emerged from the light, its black-red wings flapping threateningly over Yukio's field. With a screech, the dragon sent chills down the Hunter of Black Feather's spine.

**[Black Feather Dragon: LV8/2800/1600]**

"Let's go, Black Feather Dragon!" Crow called out with a thrust of his arm. "Battle! Noble Stream!" Black Feather Dragon shot a stream of red energy that engulfed the hunter and reduced it to ashes. Yukio felt the force of the beam and was sent flying in a frenzy as he tried to regain control of his D-Wheel.

**[Yukio's LP: 1850-750, SC: 6-5]**

"Finally, I activate Final Speed World! I remove one Speed Counter to recover 500 Life Points!"

**[Crow's SC: 2-1]**

**[Crow's LP: 400-900]**

"Turn end!" Crow finally let his arm drop back to his lap, showing Yukio a satisfied smirk.

Yukio continued to pant hard. He finally got control of his D-Wheel again as the two reached the end of the bridge and crossed over into the City. Yukio's panting slowly subsided as a bolt of lightning struck right behind the original Daedalus Bridge monument built by Rex Goodwin decades ago. "How was that?!" Crow called out, pleased with his work. "Still looking down on me?!"

Yukio slowly raised his eyes to meet Crow's as the two slowed their speed slightly. "I see," Yukio said in a calmed, quiet voice. "Very good, Crow Hogan. You live up to your reputation, alright. You're truly a member of Team 5D's. Just like Yusei Fudo, you and your friends always create miracles on the brink of defeat."

Crow raised his brows as he felt a rain drop hit his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>A light drizzle finally started to fall from the thunder storm clouds above, and the wind noticeably picked up. The thunder grew louder and more intense. Yusei drew a card from his deck as he entered into his turn.<p>

**SC – [Rua 4/ Yusei 6]**

**[Yusei's LP: 1600]**

"I Summon Gauntlet Warrior in Attack Position!" The new warrior wielding spiky armor and a massive red shield hopped on the field, giving a roar.

**[Gauntlet Warrior: LV3/400/1600]**

"Then I activate the Trap Card, Miracle Lotus!" Yusei called as he lifted the face-down on his field. "This card increases the Attack Power of one Monster on my field by 1000 points until the End Phase of this turn! I select Gauntlet Warrior!"

**[Gauntlet Warrior's ATK: 400 - 1400]**

"_That's_ what your card was?" Rua said with a moan. "Damn, now I feel stupid."

Ushio chuckled at the identity of Yusei's card. "Yusei took quite the gamble there, though." Mikage looked over with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean by that?"

Kazama took over and continued Ushio's point. "If Rua was able to break past the pressure and take a gamble on his attack, Yusei would have been attacked directly last turn." Carly nodded, raising a finger. "He would have been wide open again."

Yusei continued his explanation, turning to look toward his opponent. "Activating Miracle Lotus also lets you draw one card, Rua."

Rua nodded, doing so.

Yusei continued with his turn, taking another card from his hand. "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton! This card lets me draw two cards and discard one from my hand when I have at least two Speed Counters." After discarding the desired card, he continued. "I Summon the Tuner Monster, Drill Synchron, in Defense Mode!" A small ball-shaped Monster with drills sticking out of its body appeared on the field.

**[Drill Synchron: LV3/800/300]**

"Battle!" Yusei said, ordering his Monster. "Gauntlet Warrior, attack Deformer Clocken!"

Sitting on the bench, Aki looked at Yusei with a puzzled expression. "He didn't Synchro?"

**[Gauntlet Warrior's ATK: 1400]**

**[Deformer Clocken's DEF: 1100]**

With one slash from the Gauntle Warrior, Deformer Clocken was shattered, its Deform Counters along with it.

"Normally," Yusei started, "Drill Synchron's effect would activate. When a Warrior-Type Monster on my field attacks a Monster in Defense Mode, I can inflict Piercing Damage. But the Trap Card, Miracle Lotus, makes it so you receive no Battle Damage during this turn. So you've been spared.

Rua breathed a sigh of relief, adding the card he drew earlier into his hand. Just as the younger man thought he was off the hook, his D-Wheel hit a puddle and began twisting out of control temporarily and entering a spin. Rua screeched his brakes as he headed toward the end of the roof, just barely stopping in time, his friends rising from their seats out of worry.

Yusei stopped as well, and parked beside Rua. "It's getting too dangerous to continue riding up here in this unofficial field," Yusei said, looking concerned by the puddles forming on the rooftop as the rain picked up. "We'll continue the rest of the match without riding and still adjust our Speed Counters accordingly." Rua nodded, and the two took their positions on each side of the makeshift Riding Lane.

**[Rua's LP: 4200]**

**[Yusei's LP: 1900]**

Thunder roared overhead as the rain picked up in speed, and Yusei continued with his turn, his clothes becoming drenched. "I'm Tuning my Level Three Drill Synchron with my Level Three Gauntlet Warrior!"

**(3+3=6)**

The green Synchro light on Yusei's field casted a green glow over his face as he went on with his Synchro Summon.

"Clustering forces become the lance which pierces the Earth! Become a path for its light to shine! Synchro Summon! Make it shatter, Drill Warrior!"

Yusei's newest warrior wore metallic, orange armor and had a drill held firmly in hand.

**[Drill Warrior: LV6/2400/2000]**

"Impressive move," Aki said. "He was able to destroy Rua's Monster and use it as Synchro Material before its Attack Power returned to 400 at the End Phase of his turn. This way, Rua won't be able to attack the 2400 Attack Power Drill Warrior so easily on his turn."

"Finally," Yusei continued, "I use Final Speed World to increase my Life Points by 1000 by removing two Speed Counters!"

**[Yusei's SC: 6 - 4]**

**[Yusei's LP: 1900 - 2900]**

"I end my turn!"

Ruka watched intently as Yusei entered his End Phase. "Yusei wasn't able to attack with Drill Warrior this turn, though. Wouldn't it have made sense if he used Drill Warrior's effect to attack directly this turn? He would have damaged him that way."

"Yes," Jack said, "but he couldn't test Rua that way. He wanted to see what he would do if he tempted him with his Trap Card. To Yusei, he's trying to help his friend improve his skills through high speed battle. You can say he's not holding back, but giving his friend a message through this Duel."

"I see," Ruka said, "but Rua may still have a chance to turn this around next turn."

"My turn!" Rua drew a card as lightning struck behind the group, making Yeager jump. He couldn't help but hope the match ended soon so they could go back inside. Most of the others were too busy watching the Duel to care about such trivial things such as getting struck by lightning, but Stephanie seemed to join the clown in his suffering.

**[SC – Rua 5/ Yusei 5]**

**[Rua's LP: 4200]**

Rua examined his card and quickly put it to use. "I release Genex Worker to Summon Genex Solar in Attack Mode!" The army tank was consumed by black light and replaced by the newest addition to Rua's machine army; a robotic giant with armor that seemed to shine like the sun.

**[Genex Solar: LV7/2500/1500]**

"Genex Turbine's effect then increases its Attack Power by 400 points!"

**[Genex Solar's ATK: 2500 - 2900]**

"Battle!" Rua called, signaling his new robot to strike. "I use Genex Solar to attack Drill Warrior!"

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei called, using his make-shift scarecrow to stop the attack dead in its tracks. The card then reset itself on the field.

"Heh," Rua grinned, lifting another card from his hand. "This was my real trap! I activate the card you gave me!"

Yusei's eyes widened as he recalled the card Rua drew earlier with Miracle Lotus. "What?!"

"I activate Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing from my hand! When I have three or more Speed Counters, this card increases the Attack Power of one Monster on my field by 200 points for each Speed Counter I control! I currently have five, so Genex Turbine gains 1000 points!"

**[Genex Turbine's ATK: 1800 - 2800]**

"Genex Turbine, attack Drill Warrior!" Rua said, trying again.

**[Genex Turbine's ATK: 2800]**

**[Drill Warrior's ATK: 2400]**

Genex Turbine fired a round of artillery that crashed onto Yusei's field, striking both Yusei and Drill Warrior simultaneously. The warrior was put to rest quickly. Yusei felt the missiles pierce his body, sending a wave of pain through him. The scientist, still sitting on top of his D-Wheel in a standstill, grabbed onto its handle to keep from falling off.

**[Yusei's LP: 2900 - 2500]**

"Turn end!" Rua called, his arm cold from the rain.

**[Genex Turbine's ATK: 2800 - 1800]**

"My turn!" Yusei called, drawing his card.

**[SC – Rua 6/ Yusei 6]**

**[Yusei's LP: 2500]**

"I Summon Max Warrior in Attack Mode!" The new warrior on Yusei's field wore a spear and held a staff in its hand, which it swung around threateningly.

**[Max Warrior: LV4/1800/800]**

**"**I use it to attack Genex Turbine!" Yusei shouted, pointing toward Rua, who was also sitting on his D-Wheel motionless. "During the Damage Step, Max Warrior gains 400 Attack Points!"

**[Max Warrior's ATK: 1800 - 2200]**

**[Genex Turbine's ATK: 1800]**

All it took was one stab from Max Warrior's spear to shatter the submarine and dismiss it from the field in a fiery explosion that rained down over Rua, colliding into his body.

**[Rua's LP: 4200 - 3800]**

"With Genex Turbine gone," Yusei continued, "your Genex Solar's Attack Power goes back to normal!"

**[Genex Solar's ATK: 2900 - 2500]**

Rua looked annoyed, but he remained confident. "I activate Genex Solar's effect! When a Genex Monster on my field is sent to the Graveyard, it inflicts 500 points of damage to my opponent!" Yusei, unaware of the effect, was caught off guard. "What?!"

**[Yusei's LP: 2500 - 2000]**

**[Max Warrior: 1800/800 - 900/400]**

"When Max Warrior destroys a Monster," Jack explained, "its original Attack and Defense are halved until Yusei's next Standby Phase and it becomes a Level Two Monster."

Yusei, panting from the counter blow, offered Rua a quick smile as the rain washed down over his bangs. Rua noticed this and returned a friendly smile before getting serious again. Yusei had to admit that Rua had surpassed his expectations. He never would have imagined that a match with Rua would leave Rua in the lead like this. Impressed as he was, Yusei wasn't about to throw in the towel.

"Using Final Speed World, I recover 1000 points!"

**[Yusei's SC: 6 - 4]**

**[Yusei's LP: 2000 - 3000]**

"I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Rua felt his excitement grow with each turn, and he felt a liveliness he had never experienced before. He couldn't help but grin to himself, wishing this feeling would last forever.

**[SC – Rua 7/ Yusei 5]**

**[Rua's LP: 3000]**

Rua eyed his card and added it to his hand. "I activate the effects of Final Speed World! I remove all of my seven Speed Counters to draw two cards from my deck!"

**[Rua's SC: 7 - 0]**

Rua laughed softly, rubbing his neck. "I guess I'm taking a huge gamble removing them all like this, but you taught me to take gambles like this." Yusei smiled to himself as Rua drew his two new cards.

"I'll then set the card I drew face-down!" Rua inserted the card into his Duel Disk, creating a holographic face-down in front of his motionless D-Wheel. "After that, I Summon Genex Neutron in Attack Mode!" A robotic warrior colored dark grey and red joined Rua's Machine Army on his field.

**[Genex Neutron: LV4/1800/1200]**

"Here goes!" Rua said, his smile widening. "I'm Tuning my Level Three Deformer Remoten with my Level Four Genex Neutron!"

**(3+4=7)**

As the field lit up with green Synchro light, Yugi wore an admiring expression on his face. "Impressive. Rua-_kun_ was able to find a balance between his two archetypes in this Duel." Seto scoffed as he wiped rain water from his bangs. "Hmph, not too shabby."

Jack, on the other hand, looked quite impressed by the young man's actions. "Power Tool Dragon can be Synchro Summoned using either a Genex or a Deformer, so he's able to combine the strength of the two archetypes quite well. He still needs to work on smoothing out the edges, but I'd say this Duel did him good." Ruka cheered and flashed her brother a thumbs up. "Good job, Rua!"

Rua blushed at his sister's praise, but gave her a friendly smile. He then turned back to Yusei and narrowed his eyes.

"Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of Love and Justice! Power Tool Dragon!"

Rua's Ace, the robotic dragon with yellow metallic skin and various tools attached to its body, emerged onto Rua's field with a roar. The rain water washed off its metal body, dripping onto the ground and pooling up.

Yusei stared up at the well-known robot dragon with anticipation in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The rain had now become a heavy downpour that covered the back roads outside the Daedalus Bridge with a stream of water that flowed over the side into the larger body down below. Yukio gritted his teeth as he and Crow zipped through the puddles toward the main road. Crow looked confident with two powerful Synchro Monsters flying in front of him.<p>

Yukio narrowed his eyes and stared daggers into Crow as the two rode alongside one another. "You remind me so much of Yusei Fudo that it makes me sick," Yukio said coldly, clenching his fist at his side. "The way you're able to stand back up despite how hopeless the situation seems is in itself impressive. Back in the day, I also had the same faith. I thought that if I fought hard enough and kept standing back up, I'd be able to change my fate."

Yukio closed his eyes and fell into his memories. "But time wears down your ambitions and will drill something into you that's impossible to recover from." Yukio finally opened his eyes again, and his tone shifted to a more intense one. "I'll use this Duel to teach you what that something is."

"This guy is so cynical," Crow grumbled, rubbing his hand on the side of his neck. He then returned Yukio's glance with a confident one of his own. "Fine! Maybe you'll begin to think differently when I beat you! I'll show you that miracles _can_ pull through! That it's always worth it to keep standing up and to never give up!" Yukio growled at Crow's words, feeling sick to his stomach.

Crow observed the two fields and felt pretty confident at this point. He had his Black Feather – Armored Wing and his Black Feather Dragon, two powerful Synchros with impressive effects. Though it was true their Life points were close, Crow's Armored Wing, with its 2500 Attack Power, couldn't be destroyed in battle and reduced battle damage to zero. In addition to that, his Black Feather Dragon had 2800 Attack Power, and it could absorb any attempt at Effect Damage against his Life Points. For someone who didn't believe in miracles, Crow was absolutely sure Yukio couldn't turn the tables.

Yukio, still with a disgusted look on his face, placed his hand over his deck and swiped a card off of it.

"My turn!"

**(Crow/Yukio SC: 2/6)**

**[Yukio's LP: 750]**

Yukio inched his hand up slowly so he could look at the card he just drew. Seeing the identity of the card, he looked satisfied. "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" he cried, inserting the card into his Duel Disk. "When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck and discard one."

Once he did so, Yukio looked back up at Crow with pure hatred in his eyes. "This is it, Crow Hogan. Relish in your fabricated miracle for as long as you can, because it's about to be swallowed by the Jaws of Life!" Crow narrowed his eyes as a bolt of lightning struck right behind him in the sky, casting a shadow over his eyes. "Bring it! I'll _break_ those jaws!"

Yukio scoffed as he continued his turn. "I Banish Rampaging Rhynos and Cat's Ear Tribe from my Graveyard to Special Summon Akz, the Pumer in Attack Mode!" Appearing on Yukio's field, Akz was a cat-like creature clad in a cape and grasping a gold-plated ax.

**[Akz, the Pumer: LV6/1500/1000]**

Crow watched in silence as Yukio continued with his move, the two entering the main road and passing a crowd of citizens once again. "Then I activate Speed Spell – Speed Energy!" Yukio's card activated, creating a stream of Solid Vision wind that mixed with the winds of the thunder storm and washed over Crow. "This card increases the Attack Power of a Monster on my field by 200 points for every Speed Counter I have! I have six, so that's an increase of 1200 points!"

**[Akz, the Pumer's ATK: 1500-2700]**

A smirk came to Crow's face and he started to laugh it up as he passed the group of people watching intently from the side of the road. "Stop trying to be a big shot, pal! I'll admit this could have gone very wrong if you hadn't taken as much damage as you did from my attack." Crow began to wave his arm around mockingly as he spoke, and sounded like he was talking to a two-year old. "If you had _one_ or _two_ more Speed Counters, it's _possible_ this could have gone differently, but it's unfortunate for you, because that isn't the case."

Yukio could only smile darkly in light of Crow's instigating. Crow continued playing it up, paying no mind to the crowd's eyes. "Instead of using your Speed Counters to power up, you should've removed them to regain some of your Life Points. If you're lucky enough, you'll make it through another turn, but I can't guarantee that either." Crow laughed again, pointing right toward Yukio and staring him right in the eyes. "Too bad, bro! The 'Jaws of Life' you keep preaching about is gonna turn around and bite you in the ass!"

Yukio got a good chuckle in in spite of Crow's goading. "Going insane?" Crow asked sarcastically, his smirk widening. Yukio's chuckles slowly transformed into full blown laughs. "No, I was just finding your words amusing," Yukio said, tapping the side of his D-Wheel as he spoke. "Creating a miracle comes so natural to you people that you instantly drop your guard the moment you turn the tables around."

Yukio's tapping became slamming as he went on, his voice growing angrier and more intense. "You must be thinking something right now along the lines of, 'I've always won when I've come this far, so there's no reason to be worried anymore'. Such is the weakness of the human mind." Yukio's eyes widened and he gripped the handle of his D-Wheel nearly tight enough to break it.

"In times of distress, we create a false sense of reality and convince ourselves that everything will be all right, that nothing will go wrong. Through sheer luck, you've made it through these years without ever doubting those thoughts, but the day always comes when that false reality is shattered."

Crow raised his eyebrow, looking a bit puzzled by Yukio's actions. "You're long-winded, you know that? You seem pretty confident yourself for someone who doesn't believe in miracles."

Yukio lowered his brows, clicking his tongue at his opponent's comment. "Hmph, I speak from experience. Let me give you a taste, starting with Akz, the Pumer's Monster Effect!" Yukio shot his arm out as he ordered the puma beast into battle.

"Monster Effect?" Crow repeated with a bewildered look in his eyes. "Yes," Yukio continued. "By discarding a Beast-Warrior-Type Monster from my hand, I can choose to either double the Attack Power of a Monster on my field or have that Monster bypass your Monsters and attack you directly."

Crow's smirk returned again and he showed it on full display. "You really _have_ lost it. From where I am, it looks like you're not even holding a hand!" Yukio laughed and tapped his Duel Disk attached to his D-Wheel lightly. "But I still have a card. In case you forgot already, I've still got six Speed Counters!" Crow blinked rapidly, suddenly realizing where Yukio was going with this. "Final Speed World? Even if you draw a card, there's no guarantee…"

"No, I'm removing all _six_ of my Speed Counters to activate the sixth effect!" Crow gasped, not sure what to expect at this point. "Shit, I still don't know all the effects of the card yet…" Yukio laughed again, sounding more sinister. "Allow me to teach you! Removing six Speed Counters allows me to return one Monster Card from my Graveyard to my hand!"

Crow's eyes went wide as the sudden realization of Yukio's statement sank in. "What?! It had an effect like that?!"

**[Yukio's SC: 6 - 0]**

Yukio's laughter grew fiercer as he showed Crow the card he just returned. "Stare into the face of reality, Crow Hogan!"

Crow's eyes widened even further at the sight of the Hunter of Black Feathers, the card Crow had already dealt with twice. Sweating, Crow gritted his teeth in disgust at the sight of the card. "You bastard! You're trying to mock me with that card!"

Yukio laughed again, and slammed the card onto his Duel Disk as a boom of thunder echoed overhead. "This is your lesson! There's no such thing as a _true_ miracle! Even if it seems to work at first, fabricated miracles will always crumble with overuse! Reality always wins in the end! Your reality, the Darkness Hunter, will be the trigger to your defeat!" Yukio's eyes stretched unsightly as he continued with his move. "Hunter of Black Feathers, become food for Akz, the Pumer! I send you back to the Graveyard to double its Attack Power!"

**[Akz, the Pumer's ATK: 2700-5400]**

Crow's eyes were wide with shock at the stats flashing in front of the Monster. "5-5400 Attack Points?!" Yukio's grin now stretched across his face as he whipped both of his arms out in front of him. "Here's a little dose of reality, Crow Hogan! You'll be the first member of Team 5D's to have his mask shattered! Go, Akz, the Pumer! Attack Black Feather Dragon! Golden Slash!"

Akz dashed forward and brought its ax down on the black-feathered dragon, slicing it in half. Black Feather Dragon gave a piercing screech as its body disintegrated, and Crow felt a sharp pain in his side as the Solid Vision pressure collided with his body, sending his D-Wheel into a spin along the slippery pavement ground soaked in rain water. The crowd stared on in shock as Crow hit the brakes and fell into silence.

**[Crow's LP: 900-0]**

**[Crow's SC: 2 - 0]**

The rain slowly started to reduce back into a drizzle as Crow sat on his Duel Disk in silence, the darkness of night casting a shadow over his eyes. The onlookers watched silently as Yukio drove right beside Crow and stared right at him, a dark expression plastered to his face.

* * *

><p>ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in Chapter 16: "Eternal Bonds"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi <strong>

**Original Characters (OC): Yukio Kyoji (ZeroSaber39), Yusha (Halo), Erin (Halo), Rom (Halo), Sabertooth (GoldenUmi), Precious (GoldenUmi)**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi (Yusei vs. Rua), ZeroSaber39 (Crow vs. Yukio)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used (In order of appearance):<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

**• 1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

**• 2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

**• 3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

**• 4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

**• 5: Draw 1 card.**

**• 6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

**• 7: Draw 2 cards.**

**• 8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

**• 9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

**• 10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

**• 11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

**• 12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Hunter of Black Feathers**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1700/1000**

**While your opponent controls 2 or more face-up monsters, all of the same Type, you can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to select and destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls.**

**Cat's Ear Tribe**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**200/100**

**The original ATK of your opponent's monster(s) that battles with this card during his/her turn becomes 200 points during the Damage Step.**

**Black Feather – Sirroco the Dawn (TCG: Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn)**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**2000/900**

**If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster you control. It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all face-up "Black Feather" monsters on the field except itself. Monsters other than the selected monster cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.**

**Black Feather – Blast the Black Spear (TCG: Blackwing – Bora the Spear)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Winged-Beast/Effect**

**1700/800**

**If you control a "Black Feather" monster other than "Black Feather - Blast the Black Spear", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Reborn Tengu**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1700/600**

**When this card is removed from the field: Special Summon 1 "Reborn Tengu" from your Deck.**

**Black Feather - Ghibli the Searing Wind (TCG: Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind)**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**0/1600**

**When your opponent declares a direct attack, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can switch the original ATK and DEF of this card, until the End Phase.**

**Deformer Staplen (TCG: Morphtronic Staplen)**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**1400/1000**

**● While in Attack Position: Your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target. If this card is destroyed by battle, the monster that destroyed it loses 300 ATK. ● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card battles another monster, you can change the Battle Positions of this card, the monster that battled this card and another monster on the field, after the Damage Step.**

**Justice Bringer **

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1700/1000**

**Once per turn, when a Special Summoned monster your opponent controls activates its effect, you can negate the activation.**

**Deformer-Tune-R (Created by Aman1216)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Machine/Tuner/Effect**

**1100/600**

**This card gains one of the following effects according to this card's battle position: ● Attack Position: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can special summon one level 3 or lower "Deformer" monster from your graveyard. ● Defense Position: This card cannot be destroyed in battle.**

**Deformer Mobaphon (TCG: Morphtronic Celfon)**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Machine/Effect**

**100/100**

**● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from the top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Deformer" monster from among them, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Shuffle the rest into the Deck. ● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Look at cards from the top of your Deck equal to the roll, then return them in the same order.**

**Speed Warrior**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Warrior/Effect**

**900/400**

**During your Battle Phase when this card is face-up, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.**

**Speed Spell – Speed Energy**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. It gains 200 ATK for each Speed Counter you have until the End Phase.**

**Chain Arrow**

**Trap**

**Select 1 face-up monster on the field. This turn, if that monster battles with another monster, it gains 500 ATK during damage calculation only. Also, if that monster destroys a monster by battle, select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. It loses 1000 ATK until the End Phase.**

**Speeding Ticket (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Trap**

**Activate this card when a face-up Machine-Type Monster you control is attacked. The Battle Phase is immediately ended. The Monster attacked is not destroyed and you take no Battle Damage. The attacking Monster is removed from play. You may remove from play all of the Monsters on your field to Special Summon one Synchro Monster in your Extra Deck for each Monster removed from play by this effect. The effects of these Special Summoned Synchro Monsters are negated and their ATK is decreased by 500. In addition, starting next turn, one of the Synchro Monsters Special Summoned by this effect will be removed from play once per turn at random. You may not draw a card in the turn following this card's activation.**

**Genex Ally Axel**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**2600/2000**

**1 "Genex" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to select 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it. The ATK of that monster is doubled until the End Phase, but it cannot attack your opponent directly. Remove that monster from play during your End Phase.**

**Vindikite R-Genex**

**WIND**

**Level 8**

**2400/1000**

**1 "Genex" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WIND monsters**

**Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can add 1 "Genex" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

**Black Feather – Shura the Blue Flame (TCG: Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Winged-Beast/Effect**

**1800/1200**

**When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Black Feather" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck. That monster's effect (s) is negated.**

**Black Feather - Breeze the Zephyr (TCG: Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr)**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect**

**1100/300**

**If this card is added from your Deck to your hand by the effect of a Spell, Trap, or Monster Card, you can Special Summon this card. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Black Feather" monster.**

**Urgent Tuning**

**Trap**

**Activate only during the Battle Phase. Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster. (Send the appropriate Synchro Material Monsters to the Graveyard.)**

**Black Feather – Armored Wing (TCG: Blackwing Armor Master)**

**DARK**

**Level 7**

**Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**2500/1500**

**1 "Black Feather" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacks a monster, you can place 1 Wedge Counter on that monster at the end of the Damage Step (max. 1). You can remove all Wedge Counters from your opponent's monsters to reduce the ATK and DEF of each monster that had a Wedge Counter to 0, until the End Phase.**

**Curse of the Circle**

**Trap**

**Target 1 monster your opponent controls; your opponent cannot Tribute it, or use it as a Synchro Material Monster.**

**Deformer Remoten (TCG: Morphtronic Remoten)**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Machine/Tuner/Effect**

**300/1200**

**● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 "Deformer" monster from your Graveyard and add 1 "Deformer" monster with the same Level from your Deck to your hand.**

**● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can send 1 "Deformer" monster from your hand to the Graveyard and add 1 "Deformer" monster with the same Level from your Graveyard to your hand.**

**Deformer Clocken (TCG: Morphtronic Clocken)**

**EARTH  
>Level 2<strong>

**Machine/Effect**

**600/1100**

**● While in Attack Position: This card gains 500 ATK for each Deform Counter on it. ● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can place 1 Deform Counter on this card. You can Tribute this card to inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each Deform Counter on it.**

**Boost Warrior**

**FIRE**

**Level 1**

**Warrior/Tuner/Effect**

**If you control a face-up Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card in face-up Defense Position. While this card is face-up on the field, all other face-up Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 300 ATK.**

**Rampaging Rhynos**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1500**

**Once per turn, this card can move to an adjacent unoccupied Monster Card Zone. If this card attacks the monster in its same column, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step.**

**Genex Turbine**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**1400/1300**

**All face-up "Genex" monsters you control gain 400 ATK.**

**Panic Wave**

**Trap**

**Select 1 card you control, and destroy it. During this turn, negate the effects of all face-up Continuous Spell Cards, Continuous Trap Cards, and Effect Monsters on the field.**

**Limiter Overload**

**Trap**

**When this card is sent to your Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.**

**Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing**

**Speed Spell**

**This card can be activated when you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Increases the ATK of 1 face-up monster on your side of the field by 200 points x the number of your Speed Counters until the End Phase of your turn.**

**Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**

**Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack, and Set this card face-down again instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

**Genex Worker**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**1200/1200**

**You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Genex" monster from your hand.**

**Speed Spell – Angel Baton**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**Black Feather - Blizzard of the North Pole (TCG: Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North)**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect**

**1300/0**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Black Feather" monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position.**

**Black Feather - Vayu the Grand Flag (TCG: Blackwing – Vayu the Emblem of Honor)**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Winged-Beast/Tuner/Effect**

**800/0**

**If this card is face-up on the field, you cannot use it for a Synchro Summon. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can remove from play this card plus at least 1 non-Tuner monster on your field or in your Graveyard, and Special Summon 1 "Black Feather" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck whose Level equal the total Levels of the removed monsters.**

**Black Feather – Arms Wing (TCG: Blackwing Armed Wing)**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**2300/1000**

**1 "Black Feather" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower then the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Black Feather – Gale the Hurricane (TCG: Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind)**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Winged Beast/Effect/Tuner**

**1300/400**

**If you control a "Black Feather" monster other than "Black Feather - Gale the Hurricane", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can halve the ATK and DEF of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls.**

**Time Machine**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon that monster to the same side of the field it was on, in the same battle position it was in when destroyed.**

**Trap of Darkness**

**Trap**

**Activate only by paying 1000 Life Points while you have 3000 Life Points or less. Select a Normal Trap Card in your Graveyard. This card's effect is the same as that Trap Card's. Remove from play that Normal Trap Card.**

**Black Feather Dragon (TCG: Black-Winged Dragon)**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**2800/1600**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Whenever you would take damage from a direct attack or card effect, you can place 1 Black Feather Counter on this card instead. This card loses 700 ATK for each Black Feather Counter on it. Once per turn, you can remove any Black Feather Counters on this card to have any face-up monster(s) your opponent controls lose 700 ATK for each Black Feather Counter, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK lost by that monster(s) because of this effect.**

**Gauntlet Warrior**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Effect**

**400/1600**

**You can Tribute this card to activate its effect. If you do, each face-up Warrior-Type monster you control gains 500 ATK and DEF, until the end of the next Damage Step that monster attacks or is attacked. This effect can be activated during either player's turn.**

**Miracle Locus**

**Trap  
>Select 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control. Your opponent draws 1 card. The selected monster gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase and can attack up to 2 monsters during this turn's Battle Phase. When it attacks or is attacked this turn, your opponent takes no Battle Damage.<strong>

**Drill Synchron**

**EARTH  
>Level 3<strong>

**Machine/Tuner**

**800/300**

**While you control this face-up card, during battle between an attacking monster you control and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of that card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When you inflict Battle Damage to your opponent using this effect, you can draw 1 card.**

**Drill Warrior**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2400/2000**

**"Drill Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters.**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can halve this card's ATK until the End Phase of the turn. If you do, it can attack your opponent directly this turn. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can discard 1 card and remove this card from play. During your next Standby Phase, Special Summon this card, if removed by this effect. Then, add 1 card from your Graveyard to your hand.**

**Genex Solar**

**LIGHT**

**Level 7**

**Machine/Effect**

**2500/1500**

**You can Normal Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Genex" monster. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent each time a face-up "Genex" monster you control is sent to the Graveyard.**

**Max Warrior**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1800/800**

**If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase, this card becomes Level 2 and its original ATK and DEF are halved.**

**Akz, the Pumer**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1000**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 2 Beast-Warrior-Type monsters in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can discard 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your hand to activate 1 of the following effects: • Double this card's ATK until the End Phase. • This card can attack your opponent directly this turn.**

**Cards/Created cards appearing in chapter:**


	16. Eternal Bonds

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future **

**Chapter 16: "Eternal Bonds"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting for the first time in ten years, the members of Team 5D's have begun their planning for the Riding World Future tournament in order to lure out the members of the underground German organization known as Urteil. After learning the dark secrets behind Urteil, the madman Murdock Willard, the New Arcadia Movement, and the lone Psychic Duelist Jophiel Omniel, Yusei and his friends settled down for some much needed relaxation when Rua suddenly challenged Yusei to a Duel! And not just any Duel! Rua stated clearly that the winner of this Duel will earn the role of leader for Team 5D's in the upcoming R.W.F.! After many years, Yusei and Rua have their long awaited rematch!<em>

_At the same time, Crow decided to take matters into his own hands and assaulted Yukio Kyoji, the Urteil rebel who fought on equal ground against Jack! Despite putting up quite the fight against Yukio, however, Crow suddenly finds himself defeated…_

* * *

><p><strong>-Tops-<strong>

* * *

><p>The intense confrontation between Yusei and Rua continued atop the rain soaked roof of the Tops area of Neo Domino City. As thunder roared and lightning flashed in the distance, the Ace of Rua's deck—Power Tool Dragon—appeared on the field in a burst of light.<p>

**[Power Tool Dragon: LV7/2300/2500]**

Yusei's smile widened as Power Tool Dragon sized him up. "This is the first time I've fought against your Ace."

**[Yusei's LP: 3000]**

**[Max Warrior: LV4/900/400]**

Rua nodded happily, smiling ear to ear now. "Yeah! Exciting, isn't it?!"

**[Rua's LP: 3000]**

**[Genex Solar: LV7/2500/1500]**

**[Power Tool Dragon: LV7/2300/2500]**

"Whenever a Genex Monster on my field is sent to the Graveyard while Genex Solar is on the field, my opponent takes 500 damage!" Yusei was hit with another flare of energy, the scientist left clutching his stomach in pain.

**[Yusei's LP: 3000 - 2500]**

"Then I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect!" Rua continued. "Once per turn, it adds one random Equip Card from my deck to my hand!"

Aki's eyes widened when she heard Rua's words. "An Equip Card in a Riding Duel?!"

Over in the Kaiba Brothers' area, Seto's eyes lit up in sudden anticipation. "Did this kid get his hands on one of them?!"

Yusei turned back to Rua curiously after seeing Seto so excited. "So the rumor I heard is true. Equip Cards created for Riding Duels, Speed Equip Spells!" Yusei looked a bit excited himself. "Rua, do you have one in your deck?"

"Yeah, but only two! They're hard to get!" Rua gave a laugh as he formed the numeric value with his fingers. A card was sent flying from his deck into his hand, and he showed the card to Yusei and the others. "I activate Speed Spell – Oil Change!"

"Without removing Speed Counters?" Ruka asked, taken aback by Rua's actions.

Over on his side, Ushio rubbed his chin curiously. "The rumor is that many of the new Speed Equip Spells don't require Speed Counters. Only those with more advanced effects make you remove them."

Rua nodded, laughing once again. "Oil Change increases the Attack Power of a Machine-Type Monster on my field by 300 points!"

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 2300 - 2600]**

Carly gasped as she came to a sudden realization. "Yusei still has his weakened Max Warrior on the field in Attack Mode!" she cried as she pointed the audience in the direction of the warrior in front of Yusei's D-Wheel.

**[Max Warrior's ATK: 900]**

Rua grinned, remembering that fact. He knew exactly what he had to do, nodding to his most trusted Monster.

"Go, Solar Genex! Solar Storm!"

Yusei narrowed his eyes as the other Genex Monster struck down its metallic claw, shattering the warrior.

**[Solar Genex's ATK: 2500]**

**[Max Warrior's ATK: 900]**

Stephanie chewed her fingers nervously, finally forgetting about the rain and getting into the Duel. "If this attack goes through…"

Judai's voice interrupted the girl, and she made a derpy face in response. "No, that won't happen." Seeming to have forgotten one important factor, Stephanie looked around the field trying to figure out what the legendary Duelist meant.

"Trap Card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" The first attack was blocked by the metallic scarecrow Yusei had already used twice in this Duel.

"That was close!" commented Ruka, who could no longer tell who the winner would be. "If Yusei didn't have his Trap, he would have taken serious damage!"

"But he's still not out of the woods yet," Yugi said, folding his arms against his chest.

"Battle!" Rua cried, thrusting his arm forward. "Power Tool Dragon, attack Max Warrior! Crafty Break!"

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 2600]**

**[Max Warrior's ATK: 900]**

Max Warrior was shattered, and Yusei took a hit from the resulting blow, sending him sliding across the slippery roof.

**[Yusei's LP: 2500 - 900]**

**[Yusei's SC: 5 - 4]**

"If Yusei didn't have his Scrap-Iron just now," Jack said, "he would have lost this Duel. For that alone, Rua deserves tremendous praise. This time it's Rua who is testing Yusei. He's sending the message that he received Yusei's message from earlier. He's quietly telling his rival to fight at full strength."

In her lonesome corner, Stephanie could no longer hold back her growing excitement. She grasped the edge of her chair tightly and leaned forward in anticipation of the next turn. "This is the first time I've seen Team 5D's Duel each other…! It's like I'm watching a clash between two tigers!"

Rua scoffed arrogantly, letting his arms rest back at his side. "Guess I gotta let you go for now. I end my turn! But during the End Phase in which Genex Neutron was Normal Summoned, I can add one Machine-Type Monster from my deck to my hand." Rua got the card of his choice, his eye gleaming.

Rua analyzed Yusei's field and reassured himself that he'd be fine. Yusei had no Monsters on his field and only his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow set on the field that could block just one of his attacks. Yusei could use Final Speed World to recover his Life Points by a total of 2500, which would give him a total of 3400. But if Rua was able to get just two more Monsters out on the field, he could still take his Life down to zero in one turn.

Rua's first Trap couldn't be used without a Deformer, but his other two Traps were Cyber Repairer and Power Up Connector. His Power Tool Dragon was powerful, and even if Yusei was able to Summon a more powerful Monster during his turn by sheer luck, Rua could use Cyber Repairer to protect his Machine-Type Monsters. In the event the card Yusei would be able to draw with Cyber Repairer allowed him to stop the effect, he could remove Speed Spell – Oil Change from Power Tool Dragon to protect it from harm.

All Rua needed to do was make it through the next turn. Once he got another Deformer Monster, he could fake Yusei out with a weaker attack, using up Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. Then he could use Power Up Connector to power up Power Tool Dragon even further by using that Deformer Monster's Attack Power. He could then use his second Speed Equip Spell to seal the deal and none of Yusei's Synchro Monsters would be a match for it in terms of Attack Power. Rua chuckled to himself, feeling he was about to win the match.

Seto watched the excited grin on Rua's face with annoyance, scoffing to himself. "The boy thinks he's won already. He may be skilled, but I'm afraid he's underestimating Yusei."

Yugi nodded, agreeing with Seto on the matter. "True. Rua-_kun_ should know Yusei-_kun_ more than any of us. He's someone who can change his own destiny."

Judai laughed lightly, knowing his two idols were correct in their statements. "Rua's facing someone with the power to Destiny Draw, after all. He's still a bit too immature."

Yusei slowly closed his eyes as he placed his hand on his deck, confusing Rua. "My turn! Draw!"

Yusei seemed to go in slow motion for a moment as he finally opened his eyes to see the card he drew. With its identity revealed, Yusei's smile returned to his face, and he looked back over at Rua. He felt an indescribable aura coming off of Yusei in that one moment, something he could not quite put into words. "This feeling…"

**[SC – Rua 1 / Yusei 5]**

**[Yusei's LP: 900]**

Yusei smiled when he saw the card he drew.

"I remove all five of my Speed Counters with Final Speed World to draw one card from my deck!" Yusei snapped his wrist forward, sliding the card off his deck.

**[Yusei's SC: 5 - 0]**

"I then Special Summon Quick Synchron by discarding a Monster Card from my hand!" Yusei said, discarding his Shield Wing and slapping his Tuner Monster card down. Appearing on Yusei's field was the junk-amored Monster holding a gun that looked like a western cowboy.

**[Quick Synchron: LV5/700/1400]**

Rua's eyes widened and he tightened the grip on the handle of his D-Wheel. "Q-Quick Synchron?! Out of all the cards you drew, that was the one?!"

"Then," Yusei continued, "when I control a Tuner Monster on my field, I can Special Summon Bolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard!" Yusei's trademark hamster with a bolt wedged in its back appeared on the field, flashing its buck teeth proudly.

**[Bolt Hedgehog: LV2/800/800]**

"I see," Jack said, a smirk coming to his face. "That was the Monster Yusei discarded a while ago with Speed Spell – Angel Baton."

Ruka released a sigh, sulking back in her seat, the rain growing heavier into a downpour. "I have a feeling Yusei's about to make a huge turn-around." Aki smiled, feeling sympathy for the young man. "Rua put up a great fight, though. You have to admit that."

"Quick Synchron can be substituted for any Synchro Monster listing Junk in its name!"

Rua's expression softened as the scientist continued with his turn.

"Here I go!" Yusei cried, sounding more intense. "I'm Tuning the Level Five Quick Synchron with my Level Two Bolt Hedgehog!" Upon his order, the Synchro green light lit up his field yet again, heeding to his commands.

**(5+2=7)**

"Clustering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become a path for its light to shine! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!"

Yusei's new Synchro, a warrior wielding a bow and arrow, leaped in front of Yusei's D-Wheel. The Monster aimed its arrow right at Rua, trying to intimidate him.

**[Junk Archer: LV7/2300/2000]**

Rua began to sweat, knowing full well what Yusei was planning. "Th-That Monster…!"

Yusei nodded, lowering his brows. "Junk Archer is able to Banish a Monster on my opponent's field once per turn until the End Phase! Go, Junk Archer! Dimension Shoot!" Upon Yusei's order, the Monster shot its arrow right through Power Tool Dragon, sending it into the world of nothingness. Rua stared on in shock with his jaw dropped wide open. He had so many different strategies planned, but none of them would work if his key Monster was not available to him, in the Banished pile! Narrowing his eyes, Rua realized he'd have no choice but to just survive the turn for now.

Jack chuckled, empathizing with Rua's current situation. "That's what it's like to face Yusei when he's serious," the King said with a smirk. "He's able to analyze every situation and prepare the best possible solution. Not many other than me can handle him."

"Even so," Rua said, forcing a smirk, "your Junk Archer isn't strong enough to destroy Genex Solar!"

"Is that so?" Yusie narrowed his eyes, making Rua twitch.

A sudden dark spirit in the shape of a snake suddenly appeared, injecting itself into the body of Junk Archer.

"Wh-What?!" Rua's eyed widened as he observed this happen. "What is that?!"

"The Monster I discarded before was Possessed Serpent! When this card is in my Graveyard, I can send one Monster Card from my deck to the Graveyard to increase the Attack Power of one Synchro Monster on my field by 1000 points!"

Yusei sent a card from his deck to the Graveyard, powering up his Junk Archer.

**[Junk Archer's ATK: 2300 - 3300]**

"Go, Junk Archer!" Yusei cried, jolting his arm forward. "Attack Genex Solar! Scrap Arrow!"

**[Genex Solar's ATK: 2500]**

"Trap Card, open!" Rua called, his card flipping up. "Cyber Repairer! This card protects Machine-Type Monsters I control from being destroyed until the end of the turn!"

"But you still take the damage!"

Rua screamed in pain as the force of the attack collided with his body, sending him sliding backward. His Genex Solar remained intact.

**[Rua's LP: 3000 - 2200]**

"Then," Rua said through his pained voice, "you can draw one card from your deck."

Yusei nodded, drawing his card. "I set the card I drew face-down! Turn end!"

"My turn!" Rua called, adding his new card to his hand. "Power Tool Dragon returns to my field!"

**[Power Tool Dragon: LV7/2600/2500]**

"Power Tool Dragon's effect adds one random Equip Speed Spell to my hand!" Upon seeing the card he drew, Rua seemed disappointed. The card was called Speed Spell – Tune up, and it increased his Monster's Attack Power by 300 when it destroyed a non-Machine-Type Monster. That wouldn't help him now, because his Monster was weaker. Rua knew he didn't have any other Speed Equip Spells in his deck.

Rua eyed the final two cards in his hand, realizing he was going to need to take a gamble. He wouldn't fear Yusei's set card this time!

"Those eyes are nice," Jack said with a smirk. "He's improving quickly."

"I Summon Deformer Radion in Defense Position!" The radio-like Monster appeared next to Rua's more powerful Machine-Types.

**[Deformer Radion: LV4/1000/900]**

"Then I activate my face-down Trap Card, Power-Up Connector! This card increases the Attack Power of a Monster on my field by the Attack Power of one Deformer Monster I control! I select Radion, and Power Tool Dragon will gain its 1000 Attack Points!"

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 2600 - 3600]**

"Then I equip Power Tool Dragon with the Speed Equip Spell, Tune Up! When Power Tool destroys a non-Machine-Type Monster, it gains another 300 Attack Points!" Rua narrowed his eyes and pointed toward Yusei's field. "Go, Power Tool Dragon! Attack Junk Archer! Crafty Break!"

**[Junk Archer's ATK: 3300]**

"This ends it, Yusei!"

"Rua's going to win!" Ruka cried, hand over her mouth.

Just as the Monster made contact, Power Tool Dragon's body suddenly started to break apart.

"Wh-What happened?!" Rua cried, suddenly noticing Yusei's set card flipped up.

"Synchro Strike, activate!" Yusei cried. "This card increases the Attack Power of one Synchro Monster I control by 500 for each Synchro Material used to Summon it! I used two, so it gains 1000 Attack Points until the End Phase!"

**[Junk Archer's ATK: 3300 - 4300]**

"Dammit!" Rua cried, eyes intense. "I send Speed Spell – Oil Change to the Graveyard to prevent Power Tool Dragon's destruction!" The dragon just barely survived, its body cracked all over.

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 3600 - 3300]**

"Turn end!" Rua cried, panting hard.

**[Junk Archer's ATK: 4300 - 3300]**

"Their Attack Points are equal now," Aki said. "This match won't last much longer."

"No," Jack said. "There's nothing else Rua can do now. It's over now. But he did great."

Everyone fell silent as Rua stared into space. When reality finally sunk in, Rua sulked, lowering his head and looking down at the puddles forming by his feet. Yusei smiled at the younger Duelist, feeling proud that he would be able to use such a high-level finisher on his friend.

"My turn! Draw!" Not needing the card he just drew, Yusei focused on finishing this quickly.

**[SC: Yusei 1 / Rua 2]**

**[Yusei's LP: 900]**

"Go, Junk Archer!" Yusei cried with a thrust of his arm. "Dimension Shoot! Banish Power Tool Dragon!" With one strike from its long-range attack, Rua's last line of defense was gone. With no Traps on the field to protect himself with, Rua knew it was all over.

"Attack Rua directly! Scrap Arrow!"

Rua took the arrow head on, crying out in pain from the hit. Rua screamed as he was impaled and knocked off his D-Wheel by the force of the attack.

**[Rua's LP: 2200 - 0]**

Thunder roared overhead as Rua slowly got back to his feet after the assault. The pain, only temporary pain caused by the Solid Vision, was now gone. The entire group watched in silence as Rua walked over to Yusei, who stared down at him solemnly.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>About 30 minutes had passed since Rua suffered defeat at Yusei's hands. The group had left the rainy roof and went back inside the mansion to dry off, passing towels around to everyone. Ruka suggested they leave Rua alone for a little while, insisting he'd recover from the loss in no time. As the group conversed in the living room, Rua finally returned to the group, having let the results of the match process through his mind. After staring at Yusei for a minute, a smile came to the young man's face and he stretched out his hand for a shake.<p>

"That was an informative match, Yusei," Rua said as Yusei returned the shake. "I learned a lot. Thanks a lot!" Rua bowed his head to his older brother figure politely, and Yusei gave a chuckle as he patted his shoulder.

"Don't let this defeat get you down, Rua," Yusei said warmly, showing a smile. "You've gotten much stronger. By the time the R.W.F. tournament is over, you may just have what it takes to defeat me! But for now, I'll be holding onto the title of team leader."

Rua gave a childish laugh, playfully punching Yusei on the shoulder. "I was never gonna take the title from you anyway. There's only one Team 5D's leader, and that's you."

Yusei's expression shifted for a moment as he seemed surprised, but his smile quickly returned. "I see." Rua rubbed his hand through his hair as he continued speaking. "I just felt like having a serious match with you for a change."

Ruka playfully slapped her brother's back, nearly knocking him off balance. "Team 5D's would fall apart if you were the leader anyway." Rua gave his sister a playful grin and pinched her cheek. "Why can't you just admit I did a good job out there?" Ruka pushed her brother's hand away and gave him a wink. "You did okay, Big Brother." Rua blushed a bit, rubbing his hand over his neck awkwardly.

"That was an excellent match, you two," Yugi said, walking over to the three. Beside him, Judai wore a wide smile on his face and nodded. "You said it!"

Over by Mokuba in the corner, Seto Kaiba added his two cents in as well, remaining monotonous in tone. "You did okay out there, kid. But you've still got a lot of work to do." Rua, not used to such praise, skittishly bowed in return to the three. "Th-Thanks."

Mokuba walked over to Rua and whispered into his ear, "Take that as a compliment, Rua," through cupped hands. "My brother rarely comments on a Duelist's match," Mokuba continued. "If you keep trying hard, you may earn the same respect he has for Yugi and Yusei." Rua's eyes lit up at the thought, and he turned to Mokuba with a wide smile. "You think so?!"

Carly stood next to Jack, and she was busy looking around the room, seeming a bit curious about something. "Hey, where did that Stephanie chick run off to?" Jack shrugged, not seeming too concerned about her sudden disappearance. "Beats me. She was sitting right over there until a few minutes ago. That woman is always unpredictable."

At the same time, Stephanie was down on the street below on her way out of Tops. She turned back to face the building one last time, holding a disturbed look on her face. "God, I can't take these people. How can they be so fired up? It smothers you!" Stephanie stopped for a moment and looked back up at the roof where the match she witnessed just took place.

"Though I'll admit it was an interesting Duel…"

Back inside the mansion, the group's murmuring came to a sudden halt thanks to the sound of the doorbell. Yusei moved to the mini video phone above the door that connected outside the door. Yusei's mouth flew open when he saw Crow's grinning face accompanied by a wave of his hand. "Crow?!"

Yusei quickly unlatched the door and swung it open. Crow wasted no time barging right in past his friend to give the others a cheery greeting. "Surprise, surprise, everyone! Crow the Bullet-_sama_ has come to greet you!"

Aki pushed past Yeager, who was in the middle of sipping a cup of coffee, and did not seem to appreciate Crow's carefree surprise appearance. "What are you doing here?! I thought you weren't coming for another week!"

Crow's grin widened and he placed his hand on Aki's shoulder warmly. "I wanted to have some time to catch up with you guys before the tournament starts," Crow explained, seemingly laid back. "Things are gonna get pretty wild, so we should try to enjoy some down time before then." Aki seemed to buy the explanation and she placed her arm on his, flashing him a smile.

Ruka ran up and gave Crow a big bear hug, squeezing the life out of him. "Long time no see, Crow!" Crow embraced the young woman, then softly pushed her away so he could get a good look at her.

Crow eyed Ruka from head to toe, seeming to like what he saw in her newfound womanly features. "Ah, look at you, Ruka! You went and became an attractive woman on me, you little rascal!" Crow then leaned forward and gave Ruka a friendly noogie, messing up her hair in the process. She couldn't help but give a light chuckle, despite her hairdo malfunction.

Rua inserted himself in the reintroduction and gave the older Duelist a high-five. Crow laughed loudly, smacking Rua on the shoulder as he checked him out as well. "Man, you kids got so much taller! I wonder if the tykes back at Martha's place got just as big! I sure can't wait!"

Crow heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Seto Kaiba glaring him down with his arms folded against his chest. "So you're Crow Hogan, the final member of Team 5D's?" Crow's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he recognized the older man. "Whoa, holy crap! It's Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, and the first Duel King's eternal rival! What an honor!"

Seto's expression remained flat as Crow forced him into a handshake. "Now all we need is the Duel King him-" Crow stopped midsentence when he spotted Yugi's spiky grey hair in the corner of his eye. "Goddamn, I can't believe my eyes! Yugi Mutou! I'm such a fan of yours; I don't even know what to say!"

Yugi gave a polite bow before Crow grabbed his hand as well. "It's nice to meet you," Yugi said. Crow felt eyes on his back and turned to see Judai staring. "Who are you?" Crow asked, raising an eyebrow. "I know I've seen your face before."

Judai made a pout face in response, sliding his foot across the rug childishly. "The self-proclaimed Spirit Detective, Judai Yuki," Judai said in a half whine.

"Oh, dude! That's right! It's an honor!" Crow sheepishly approached the older Duelist.

Jack watched Crow greet the other guests present. Clearing his throat, the King called over to his friend. Crow was busy giving Aki a friendly hug and didn't quite hear. This, of course, irritated Jack, and gave him a frustrated scowl. "_Crow_!" Jack bellowed at the top of his lungs, causing the orange-head to jump a mile. Letting go of Aki, Crow turned his head toward the King, only to be met with Jack's fist that smashed his jaw and sent him flying across the floor. Aki gasped in shock, placing a hand over her mouth.

Crow sat up, still on the floor, and wiped his mouth as he glared up at his assaulter. "Goddamnit, Jack! I just got here and that's the first thing you do?!"

Jack turned his head away stubbornly, his scowl still intact. "That's your punishment for not contacting us all those years! Be grateful, for that was a mere Atlas Smack!" After a moment, a smirk came to the King's face, and he bent down to help Crow back to his feet, locking his friend's hand into a handshake.

"And this is a greeting for my friend!" Jack said in a friendlier tone as Crow was now back standing again with a red cheek. "It's been a long time, Crow!" Crow, rubbing his sore cheek, could only tighten his grip on Jack's hand. "You haven't changed one bit, you bastard," he said with a scoff.

Crow noticed Yusei approaching and let Jack's hand go so he could greet him. Crow gave Yusei a fist bump and flashed him a smile. "I'm back, Leader." Yusei nodded, returning the smile. "Yeah! Welcome back!"

Crow caught a glimpse of Carly and Rally in the corner of his eye and turned to the two. "Carly! Rally!" He then noticed the others and greeted them as well. "Blitz! Nerve! Taka! Long time no see! Oh, and Ushio too! Mikage-_san_! Kazama!"

As Crow addressed those he missed, Yeager walked over to him and gave an alerting cough into his hand. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Crow Hogan," Yeager said sternly, opening one eye to see if Crow had noticed him.

"Still haven't changed that face one bit, clown!" Crow said with a fake scowl before he locked him in a playful headlock. "Went and became the mayor of this city! You sure have changed!" It was hard to notice Yeager's blushing face through all his makeup, but he looked down at the floor sheepishly. "I-I suppose that I have!"

Yugi watched their actions with a warm smile on his face. "Seeing them like this makes me want to reunite the old gang," he said, thinking of his own friends in various areas around the world. Mokuba laughed and felt nostalgic. "You should get them to come to the R.W.F. It'd be the ultimate reunion!" he said, hands on his hips. "Maybe I'll do just that," Yugi replied. "Judai-_kun_ gets to have his friends come, after all."

Ruka ran up to Crow and playfully grabbed his arm to pull his attention away from the others. "Crow, you just missed Rua getting trounced by Yusei! It was awesome!" Crow replied with a laugh, sending his gaze toward Rua beside his sister. "Oh, is that so?" Rua pouted and lightly smacked Ruka's arm away from Crow. "Hey, Ruka, don't leave out all my cool scenes, darn it!"

Crow fell silent after hearing Rua's comment, and he turned away from the group, facing toward the windows that overviewed the city lights far below. "There's nothing wrong with losing," he said grimly, his tone changing entirely. "It makes us stronger and clears your mind when you start getting too cocky."

"What happened, Crow?" Jack asked, sounding concerned. "You're talking like you just lost a match." After hesitating for a moment, Crow turned back to face Jack and opened his mouth to speak. "As a matter of fact, I did," Crow replied, narrowing his eyes. "Does the name Yukio Kyoji ring a bell?"

"What did you say?!" Yusei ran closer to his friend, the name striking a nerve. Jack immediately grabbed Crow by the collar and pulled him so their eyes were aligned. "You Dueled Yukio Kyoji and lost?!" Aki joined Jack and grabbed Crow's arm lightly. "If you met with him," Aki started, "did you get any information on the whereabouts of Urteil?!"

Crow's eyed averted from his friends, and he turned back toward the window, causing Jack and Aki to lose their grip on his clothes. "Yeah, about that…"

* * *

><p><strong>40 Minutes Ago…<strong>

* * *

><p>After Crow's crushing loss, he sat on his D-Wheel in utter silence among the crowd of people that had witnessed the end of the Duel. Yukio drove up beside him on his D-Wheel and had a dark expression plastered on his face. <em>"Do you understand now?" <em>Yukio had said. _"Even if you struggle, the reality of life will always triumph in the end." _

Yukio had narrowed his eyes when he saw a small smirk come to Crow's face. _"Despite feeling this truth, how can you sit there and grin as if you just won this match?"_

_"You're the one who doesn't understand," _Crow had responded, shaking his head. _"I'm grinning because this was a great match! I thank you, Kyoji! Thanks to you, I've learned my own weakness again and I can make myself even stronger for the R.W.F.!" _

Yukio had felt a rush of irritation consume him, and he gritted his teeth together. _"I just don't understand you," _he said, revving his engine and placing his hands on the handles of his D-Wheel. _"I expect you to keep your promise," _Yukio said with a scowl as he shot Crow one final glance through the corner of his eyes.

_"Of course," _Crow had nodded. _"I won't follow you or ask you anything else. But don't think that the rest of A.D.'s won't come looking for you in Satellite."_

Yukio scoffed as he fastened his helmet. _"When the time comes, I'll defeat all of them as well and show them what I showed you." _Yukio had turned to face Crow once again as he spoke. _"I'll leave you with one comment. Urteil is much more powerful than any of you realize. Even if you track down Murdock Willard, there's no telling what kind of trap you'll be walking into."_

Crow had returned Yukio's gaze with an intense one of his own. _"We're going to show you that you're wrong, Kyoji. Even if we're defeated, we'll keep standing until we accomplish our goal. The same applies for Team 5D's as well. I still don't understand what you're trying to prove to us, but if you keep fighting against us, you'll change that attitude of yours real quick! That I can assure you!"_

Yukio had scowled and started driving away, leaving Crow with the crowd of citizens. _"Hmph. When you see Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo," _Yukio had said as he drove away, _"tell them I'll defeat them as well one of these days." _Yukio had turned to see Crow waving, a smile on his face. Feeling more disgust, he sped up and quickly vanished into the tall buildings of Neo Domino City.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

* * *

><p>The members of Team 5D's listened to Crow's story with grim faces, feeling worse about Crow's loss than he himself did. "Yukio Kyoji… " Yusei said quietly. "He'll be a tough opponent." Beside Yusei, Jack balled his hand into a fist, showing clenched teeth and twitching eyes.<p>

"I can't believe Crow lost to him," Jack grumbled. "And he practically defeated me as well. My pride won't stand for this! I swear to defeat him during the R.W.F.!"

Carly attempted to quell Jack's anger by giving him a playful smack on his back. "Never mind that for now, Jack! Let's just relax for now and enjoy the rest of the party!"

Aki had a disturbed look on her face over by Rua and Ruka, her eyes shiny and wide. "Crow lost…? I don't believe it." Rua was equally thrown off by the news, and his quivering lip showed it. "An opponent strong enough to defeat Crow, huh?"

Ruka looked down at the street lights through the windows as she became lost in thought. "As I expected, Urteil is going to be a tough enemy for us."

"Carly's right, guys," said Ushio, holding beer in hand. "There's no sense in dwelling on it for now. Just be glad Crow wasn't injured like Jack was." Crow nodded, trying to give his friends a reassuring look.

"I'm not sure what his deal is," Crow cut in, "but he wasn't using that EXPAIN System during our Duel. Urteil may be a terrible bunch, but I don't get the same feeling from Kyoji. In fact, I feel like we need to rescue him from himself. The guy's got some serious issues to work out."

Finally dropping the subject, Team 5D's and their friends spent the rest of the night partying and catching up. The thunder storm had passed, and the moon was poking out through the parting clouds above Tops.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>It was now around 4:00 in the morning in Satellite, and Yukio was headed in the location of his home in the far end of the Satellite Forest. After parting with Crow, Yukio's injuries began to resurface, and he felt pain throughout his entire body. He grew dizzier and more disoriented, and it took all of his strength to keep from passing out behind the wheel. He realized that he needed to get rest before he could accomplish his goals. Though it pained him, he'd do as Stephanie said for the time being.<p>

Yukio pulled up in his driveway and saw Stephanie sitting on the front porch, looking drowsy. "Tch, you're back already?" Yukio muttered, hiding his pain as he stepped down from his D-Wheel. Once she snapped out of her sleepy stance, Stephanie got up and ran over to him. "Where in the world have you been?!" the young woman shouted, slapping his arm. "I thought you promised to stay home tonight! You're not in any condition to be wandering the streets!"

"Shut up," Yukio said, pushing Stephanie's arm away. "I thought I told you not to boss me around. And where were you all night?"

Stephanie's face turned red and she snapped her head away. "Don't worry about where I've been! Just get inside already!" With that, Stephanie left him and ran back into the house, turning the porch light on for him.

As Yukio parked his D-Wheel and locked it to his fence with a chain lock, he looked over at Stephanie through the kitchen window with a flat expression on his face. He wondered to himself why Stephanie continued to follow someone like him, despite being a complete stranger. It was plain as day to him that she really wanted Jack Atlas, so why did she come back to him?

Yukio entered his home and immediately walked right up to Stephanie, holding an expressionless face. "I guess there's no helping it. You don't intend to leave until I'm all healed up, huh?" Stephanie averted her gaze and nervously tapped her side. "How can I just abandon you when you're hurt so badly?"

Yukio silently walked past her and headed toward the living room's entrance. "Fine," he said with his back now to her. "You can stay here until I'm better. As soon as I'm recovered, though, you aren't to ever come bother me again. Is that clear?"

Stephanie looked a bit hurt by his comment, but she just looked down at the kitchen floor and gave an obedient nod. "If that's really what you want when the time comes, then I promise I'll stop bothering you."

Yukio turned back to her again, looking a bit surprised. "You're being a bit more cooperative all of a sudden. What happened?"

Yukio immediately regretted opening his mouth, for he gave Stephanie an open invitation to start blurting out all the issues of her day, starting with her meeting with Jack and Carly at her job. Yukio secretly plugged a pair of ear plugs in when she wasn't looking, simply nodding every now and then when she checked to see if he was listening. This went on for three hours into the early morning, until Stephanie finally fell asleep on the other side of Yukio's bed. Yukio laid awake for two hours after that before his weak body finally gave in and put him to sleep. By this point, the sun was fully risen and birds were chirping outside his window, but the two were sound asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>It was around 10:00 AM, and Neo Domino City was once again full of life as the citizens began their day. Inside Yusei's mansion within Tops, Team 5D's and their friends were sprawled around the living room in various positions. Empty sake bottles and other types of alcohol littered the floor by their sleeping bodies. Rua and Ruka were sound asleep on one of the couches, while Jack and Aki had their heads resting against the coffee table in the center of the room. Yusei and Crow fell into a deep sleep while they sat in their chairs. The other party attendees were present, each in his or her unique position.<p>

The peaceful silence was crushed by the sound of banging at the front door to the mansion. "Crow Hogan! Where are you?!" came a rough, uncontrolled voice from the other side of the door. With little effort, the man outside kicked the door in and broke the lock. In walked Elijah Hummingbird—known as Sabertooth—his leather jacket flapping as he stepped forward.

Behind him, Haruka Yume, known as Spring, entered with a timid expression on her face. "I-Is it really okay to enter someone's home like this?" she asked softly, nervously rubbing the sleeve of her yellow shirt.

"Of course!" Sabertooth snapped back, raising his voice. "We tracked Crow's cellphone to this address! Obviously this is Crow's house!"

Jewel Sherlock, known as Precious, looked around the room in disgust as she observed the messy floor under her feet. When she heard Sabertooth's comment, she shot him an exasperated look accompanied by a groan. "Are you some kind of idiot?"

Rua and Ruka stirred from their sleep, seemingly groggy and disoriented. "What's all the commotion about?" Rua asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Ruka mimicked her brother's actions, giving a yawn. "What's going on?" she murmured, having not opened her eyes yet. When the twins finally came to, they found Sabertooth staring directly at them.

After a long pause, the siblings jumped from their couches and pointed at the strangers defensively. "Who the heck are you?!" Rua shouted, using his arm to shield Ruka from the man.

Sabertooth blinked for a moment before he started to rub his hand over his spiky hair. "That doesn't look like Crow at all," he said flatly, earning a good whack off the backside of his head from Precious. "Of course it doesn't!" she shouted, knocking him to the floor.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" came Crow's voice from the other side of the room.

"Crow, there you are!" Sabertooth shouted, jumping back up on his feet. "Do you have any idea how worried A.D.'s is about you?!"

Precious marched over to Crow and grabbed him by the collar of his white T-Shirt. "How can you be here asleep when we were out searching for you?!"

Crow sheepishly bowed his head apologetically, not wanting to press on with this much longer. "Oh, I forgot I threw the GPS away. Sorry about that." Though Crow tried to sound sincere, his expression remained flat.

"Sorry my ass!" Sabertooth said as he stared his superior down. "You don't look the least bit sorry!"

Spring, on the other hand, remained calm. "It's okay, Elijah-_san_," the timid young woman said quietly. "Just be happy that Crow-_san_ is safe."

Sabertooth cocked an eyebrow and shot his ally a scowl. "You're too easy-going, Spring. And don't call me by my real name out on a mission."

Spring lowered her eyes to the floor, his gaze making her uncomfortable. "But it's okay, isn't it? Team 5D's are technically our allies as well, right?"

"What's going on, Crow?" The group turned to Yusei, who had risen from their rest due to the commotion. Jack stood with his arms crossed by his side. "You're awfully noisy this morning," Jack grumbled, rubbing his head. He stopped when he saw Sabertooth and the rest. "Who the hell are these people?"

"Oh, let me introduce them properly," Crow said, pointing toward his comrades. "These guys are members of the back-up team sent by Project A.D.'s." Sabertooth nodded to the 5D's members, flashing them a friendly thumbs up. "Yo. You can call me Sabertooth."

"Precious. Don't wear it out." Precious flipped her hair cockily as she spoke.

"Th-The name is Spring, but you can call me by my real name, Haruka." Spring bowed to the group, blushing slightly under their gaze.

"Shadow," came an eerie voice directly behind Rua. "It's a pleasure." Rua jumped nearly a mile, almost knocking over one of the vases on the table by his arm. "Where'd you come from?!"

"So why did you guys come so early?" Crow asked, becoming more serious. Precious clicked her tongue and gave the orange-head a good whack. "Because of you, asshole," she grumbled. "What happened between you and Yukio Kyoji?" Crow answered without a shred of restraint. "I lost."

"Wha…?" Precious was at a loss for words, and she became flabbergasted. "What?!" Sabertooth cried, grabbing Crow by his shoulders. "You _lost_?! Is this some kind of joke?!" Crow remained nonchalant and started to scratch his ear. "Nope, it really happened."

Sabertooth growled and released Crow's shoulders. "How can you be so calm while saying something like that?! You're the third-in-command in Project A.D.'s! If you lose, where do you think us lower members will get our motivation from?!"

Crow looked away from the man, his expression becoming more serious. "The fact of the matter is that Yukio Kyoji is a very strong Duelist," he said, ignoring Sabertooth's pressing glare. "It was a close match, but in the end he was better than I was." Crow finally returned his gaze and looked his subordinates right in the eyes. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on the mission just because of that. Sabertooth, what is one of the most important things you learned in the first class you took?"

"Like I remember anything from those classes," Sabertooth said, scowling and turning his head away. Beside him, Precious did the same. "I was asleep through that class, like all the classes I take." Crow's eye twitched at their response. "How the hell are you two still in this team?!"

"'Losing makes you stronger,'" Spring interrupted. "'Learn from your failure and turn loss into victory.'" Crow grinned and patted her on the head, fluffing up her hair. "Now there's a reliable student! Great job!" Sabertooth scoffed as he watched Spring go red in the face. "Show off," he muttered under his breath.

"The same goes for your superiors," Crow continued, looking each of the A.D.'s members in the eyes.

"There's always someone better than us out there. It's impossible to never lose. But we have to use those losses and get stronger from them."

Sabertooth's expression changed, and his eyes loosened a bit. "Crow…"

Precious placed her hand on her hip, showing a rare smile. "Hmph, I guess even you say good things once in a while."

Yusei and the others watched the group with smiles of their own as the bright sun shined through the windows, the busy Neo Domino City alive with activity in the far distance.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>And so, the stage had been set; the actors assembled. For the next week, Team 5D's lived together in Yusei's mansion to train and discuss their strategies with one another. Each of the members picked their own bedroom from the many rooms available. The only exception was Crow, who checked out at a nearby hotel. He insisted that he needed to train alone, as they would be enemies during the tournament.<p>

During this week, Yusei and his friends bought the newest Duel Monsters packs in hopes of making last minute additions to their decks before the Riding World Future tournament. With conviction in each of their hearts, Team 5D's moved toward the inevitable showdown that would serve as the trigger to something far greater than they could have ever imagined.

During the week, Yusei secretly snuck out to the meeting Sly requested. To Yusei's great surprise, Sly was a no show, and the address he was given for the New Arcadia Movement lead him to a random laundry mat. Puzzled, Yusei could only head back home, feeling some suspicion toward Sly's motives.

Recalling what he was told during the meeting with Project A.D.'s, Yusei checked over both his work PCs and his home PCs, but he could not detect any traces of hacking. Deciding to leave it be for the time being, the scientist returned to focusing on the upcoming tournament, never once telling his friends about the strange request he got from Sly.

There was now only one week remaining before the R.W.F.'s grand opening. As per Seto Kaiba's request, Yeager held a dinner party to introduce the competing Riding Duelist participants. Yusei and the rest of Team 5D's were in attendance, the men dressed in tuxedos and the woman dressed in beautiful dresses. Among the large crowd, there were some familiar faces and some strangers. As Yusei scoped out the competition, Yeager picked up his microphone and started to speak after he cleared his throat a few times.

_"I thank you all for attending this party,"_ Yeager started, his microphone screeching momentarily. _"I am the director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau and the mayor of Neo Domino City, Yeager." _Yeager gave the crowd a polite bow before he continued._ "We gather today to officially register teams for the Riding World Future, or the R.W.F. for short. From the many teams that entered, we have picked the best 16 qualifying teams among them. We will now begin this welcome ceremony by introducing those teams to you!"_

Yeager spent the next several minutes introducing the teams one by one before finally finishing.

_"And that concludes the tournament roster,"_ Yeager said as he spoke into his microphone among a large group gathered in the dining hall of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau.

Yeager gave an uncomfortable cough, noticeably avoiding eye contact with the guests murmuring amongst themselves. It was clear that there was something amuck, and Yeager decided he better not ignore the situation. _"As you all seem to be aware, we are currently missing two of the 16 teams allotted for the tournament. And one of the teams is incomplete."_ The clown began to sweat profusely as he felt the crowd's eyes burning into his flesh, and he fiddled with his polka dot tie nervously.

Just as Yeager said, there were only 13 teams of five, minus the tournament favorites, Team 5D's, standing up on the stage behind the stand, and one of the teams only had two members. It was advertised before the start of the Riding World Future Opening Ceremony that all 16 teams would be present, so it was only natural that the massive group that paid money to get in was upset by such false advertisement.

Yeager continued to apologize while Ushio and Saiga, each dressed in white suits, formed the currently two-man team that stood embarrassingly by the other 12 teams. "Us aside," Ushio said in a disgusted voice, "what's the deal with the last two teams?"

Saiga gave a shrug and a shake of his head. "No idea," Saiga said with a tip of his top hat. "The last two teams registered their members under strange codenames during the Qualification Rounds a few days ago. According to my data, all five members of each team defeated their opponents in One Turn Kills without breaking a sweat, and then disappeared from the scene as quickly as they qualified for the tournament."

Ushio heaved a sigh and placed his hand on his waist. "Sounds a bit fishy, doesn't it?"

Behind the stage, the members of Team 5D's, minus Crow, were waiting to be called up onto the stage as the runner ups to kick off the party. Jack watched Yeager becoming a nervous wreck with a curious look in his eyes. "You think one of those teams is with Urteil?"

Across from Jack, Yusei had his arms folded against his chest. Giving an unsure shrug, Yusei reached into his pocket and pulled out the tournament roster Yeager handed him before the ceremony began.

"According to the roster, the final two teams are calling themselves Team Royalty and Team Judgment. Based on the title of Team 16, I'd bet they're our targets."

"Yusei," Aki said, stretching out her hand. "Can I see the roster for a moment?" Yusei nodded and handed her the folded piece of paper. Rua and Ruka ran over to examine it with the older woman. The flier read the following:

**Riding World Future (R.W.F.)**

**Sponsored by Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions**

**16 Riding Duel Teams will clash in the arena to determine the King of Riding Duels!**

**Team One – Team 5D's (Neo Domino City, Japan)**

**Team Leader/Strategist: Yusei Fudo**

**First Wheeler: Rua Heartlily**

**Second Wheeler: Ruka Heartlily**

**Third Wheeler/Team Adviser: Aki Izayoi**

**Fourth Wheeler: Jack Atlas**

**Team Two – Team Neo Force (Neo Domino City, Japan)**

**Team Leader: Duelist A**

**First Wheeler: Duelist B**

**Second Wheeler: Tetsu Ushio**

**Third Wheeler/Team Strategist: Saiga**

**Fourth Wheeler: Duelist C**

**Team Three – Team Exploration (Australia)**

**Team Leader/Team Strategist: Sherry LeBlanc**

**First Wheeler: Mizoguchi**

**Second Wheeler: Mukuro Enjo**

**Third Wheeler: Jin Himuro**

**Fourth Wheeler/Team Advisor: Crow Hogan**

**Team Four – Team Unicorn (Italy)**

**Team Leader/Team Strategist: Jean**

**First Wheeler: Deangelo Lombardi**

**Second Wheeler: Antonio Esposito**

**Third Wheeler: Breo**

**Fourth Wheeler/Team Advisor: Andre**

**Team Five – Team Taiyou (Okinawa, Japan)**

**Team Leader/Team Strategist: Taro Yamashita**

**First Wheeler: Yoshizo Hayashi**

**Second Wheeler: Ace**

**Third Wheeler: Zoro**

**Fourth Wheeler/Team Advisor: Jinbei Tanigawa**

**Team Six – Team Ragnarok (Noray)**

**Team Leader: Harald**

**First Wheeler: Leon Van Shroeder III**

**Second Wheeler/Team Strategist: Siegfried Van Schroeder III**

**Third Wheeler: Dragan**

**Fourth Wheeler/Team Advisor: Brave**

**Team Seven – Team Elemental (Russia)**

**Team Leader/Team Strategist: 'Alchemist' Boris Lebedev**

**First Wheeler: 'Frosty' Yulian Novikov**

**Second Wheeler/Team Advisor: 'Flame' Ivan Smirnov**

**Third Wheeler: 'Breeze' Veronika Solovyov**

**Fourth Wheeler: 'Spark' Aria Solovyov**

**Team Eight – Team New Generation (England)**

**Team Leader: 'Pirate' Keith Brewer**

**First Wheeler: 'Waver' Kajiki Tsunami**

**Second Wheeler: 'Ghost' Takabazuka**

**Third Wheeler: 'Esper' Rouba**

**Fourth Wheeler/Team Strategist: 'Hell-Eyes' Shaun Daoshin**

**Team Nine - Team Mythology (Africa)**

**Team Leader/Team Strategist: Jacob**

**First Wheeler: Alexander**

**Second Wheeler: Emily**

**Third Wheeler: Aiden**

**Fourth Wheeler/Team Advisor: Mia**

**Team Ten – Team Pride**

**Team Leader: Tatsuya Jounouchi**

**First Wheeler: Haizuru Kujaku**

**Second Wheeler/Team Strategist: Justin Phoenix**

**Third Wheeler/Team Advisor: Hikari Marufuji**

**Fourth Wheeler: Moki Kaiba**

**Team Eleven – Team Winged Pegasus (America)**

**Team Leader: Maximillion Crawford**

**First Wheeler: Mike Jackson**

**Second Wheeler: Kate**

**Third Wheeler/Team Advisor: Jack Wilstone**

**Fourth Wheeler/Team Strategist: Ingrid Goldstein**

**Team Twelve – Team Calculation (France)**

**Team Leader/Team Strategist: Chornos Krowler**

**First Wheeler/Team Advisor: Luke**

**Second Wheeler: Jayden**

**Third Wheeler: Time**

**Fourth Wheeler: Caitlin**

**Team Thirteen – Team Rampage (Switzerland)**

**Team Leader: David**

**First Wheeler/Team Strategist: Insector Hakata**

**Second Wheeler/Team Advisor: Jim**

**Third Wheeler: Meikyuu**

**Fourth Wheeler: Dinosaur Hakuzaki**

**Team Fourteen – Team Fortune Ark (Egypt)**

**Team Leader/Team Strategist: Isis Ishtar**

**First Wheeler: Odion**

**Second Wheeler: Isabel**

**Third Wheeler: Rishid**

**Fourth Wheeler/Team Advisor: Mahad**

**Team Fifteen – Team Royalty (Unknown Origin)**

**Team Leader/Team Strategist: Duelist X**

**First Wheeler: Duelist Unknown**

**Second Wheeler/Team Advisor: Bakura**

**Third Wheeler: Slimer**

**Fourth Wheeler: Sorcerer**

**Team Sixteen – Team Judgment (Germany)**

**Team Leader/Team Strategist: Sergeant**

**First Wheeler: The Forbidden One**

**Second Wheeler/Team Advisor: The Lone Wing**

**Third Wheeler: The Dark Avenger**

**Fourth Wheeler: The Embodiment of Madness**

Rua and Ruka were in awe at the various names listed on the handout. "There's so many people from all over the world," Rua said excitedly as he pointed to the various teams. Ruka smiled at her brother's enthusiasm and ran her finger toward the center of the page. "And it looks like some old friends are here as well," she said, her finger landing on Teams Unicorn, Taiyou, and Ragnarok.

"I wonder who they got to fill the missing two members for their teams," Aki said curiously, noting they each had two additional players. "We only had three team members during the W.R.G.P."

Just as 5D's were discussing amongst themselves, they heard Yeager's voice calling them. "And now, we have the tournament favorites and the returning champion from the previous World Riding Grand Prix, Team 5D's! Please make way to the front stage, Team 5D's!"

Yusei gave his friends a nod and started walking toward the entrance leading out to the stage. The four members returned his nod and followed suit. As they approached the front of the stage, several pairs of eyes from both the audience and their competition examined their every move. Yusei met eyes with his friends and flashed them a quick smile and a friendly nod as his team assembled behind him. In addition to the listed team members, Yusei and Jack were surprised to see Kyosuke Kiryu and Bomber standing beside Team Taiyou and Team Unicorn. He left the matter for the moment and focused on the current situation. Yusei also met with many new faces he had never seen before, and he gave each of them a respectful nod.

As Yusei and his friends climbed the small staircase that lead up onto the stage, the crowd erupted into an ocean of cheers at their presence. Rua soaked in the cheers like a sponge and gave an excited wave toward the audience. "It feels so awesome to be up on stage like this!" he said, giggling like a child. "I mean, I've been in many tournaments, but it feels great to be a participating member of 5D's for a change!"

Ruka blushed a bit as the crowd's cheering increased in volume. "I've never been in a tournament, so this is a first for me," Ruka said, her voice low and soft. "It's kind of embarrassing."

Yusei chuckled at her comment as he walked onto the glossy stage floor. He then turned around to face Ruka as she approached and offered her a warm smile. "You'll do fine, Ruka. This will be good experience for you." Ruka returned the smile, albeit a weak one, and lowered her head bashfully.

"Yeah…" Ruka felt a shove from behind and gave a girly yelp. She spun around to face Jack and Aki, who unwittingly pushed her toward the cheering crowd. "It'll help you get over that stage fright of yours!" Jack boasted, his hand in front of his chest. "Lift your head and face your onlookers!"

Ruka gave a defeated sigh as Aki's smile widened, and she gave a weak wave toward the audience. This earned her wolf whistles and a few comments from guys in the front row such as, "You're pretty cute! Let's go on a date!"

Yeager cleared his throat and began his introduction of Team 5D's, earning a loud pitched hum from the microphone in the process. "Starting from left to right is the current World Riding Duel King, Jack Atlas!"

Jack, dressed in his traditional skin tight white Riding Suit, struck his signature pose with his index finger pointing toward the heavens. "There is only one king! That's me, Jack Atlas!" The already loud crowd erupted into something earth-shattering as he flashed his fans a sparkly grin.

"Naturally," Yeager went on, "the winning Team Leader of this tournament will receive the opportunity to personally Duel our King for a shot at his title." Jack gave a scoff and a turn of his head as he crossed his arms against his chest. "That won't be happening." Aki chuckled at the King's response, saying, "I'm glad you're confident."

"Aki Izayoi, runner-up in the Fortune Cup!"

The crowd fell into a murmur of mixed comments among the city's citizens. "That's the one who used to be the Black Rose Witch, right?" one woman asked another woman. "Yeah, but you couldn't tell by looking at her," the neighboring woman replied. On the other side of the bleachers, a younger man watched Aki with a curious look on his face.

"I hear she's got her own clinic now. She's a respected doctor."

Next to the young man was a young woman, his girlfriend, who seemed surprised by the fact. "People sure can change, can't they?" the young woman said.

Aki, dressed in her traditional dark red skirt and blouse, smiled at the crowd despite some of the comments she overheard.

"Once recognized by the Public Security Maintenance Bureau as a child prodigy, the amateur Riding Duelist, Ruka Heartlily! Be gentle!" Ruka, wearing a blue skirt and a dark blue T-shirt, gave another nervous wave to the crowd, earning more cheers and comments.

"Winner of the Pegasus Cup, Battle City 3, and various other global tournaments, Rua Heartlily!"

Rua's grin widened and he absorbed the cheers as if they were literally giving him energy. Rua was dressed in his own Riding Suit, like Jack. He proceeded to blow kisses to the audience, specifically the ladies. As with Aki, Rua got some crowd comments of his own, ranging from, "That's the one who's been on a losing streak lately, right?" from one man to, "Yeah, but I heard he's changed his deck up quite a bit," from another woman. A younger teenager praised Rua's persistence and said, "Maybe he's about to make a grand comeback!" Though Rua was not too pleased with the comments, the last one brought a smile back to his face.

"And finally," Yeager shrieked with a wave of his arms, "we have the leader of Team 5D's, winner of the Fortune Cup and the W.R.G.P., Dr. Yusei Fudo! Now currently acting as Neo Domino City's lead scientist for Kaiba Corporation, he will be making a major announcement at the end of this tournament! Look forward to it!"

The crowd once again fell into hushed murmuring while Yusei waved to them. Unlike before, however, their voices sounded excited; likely full of speculating on what Yusei's announcement was going to be. Yusei was wearing his traditional outfit consisting of a blue jacket over tight fitting street clothes.

As the cheering continued, Team 5D's observed their opponents now that they could see them face-to-face. Naturally, they took a look at those they already knew from the W.R.G.P. Team Unicorn, which was originally made up of Jean, Breo, and Andre, were joined by two new Italian-looking men. Team Ragnarok was joined by a silver-haired male and a younger boy. Team Taiyou also had two additional members; two average-looking guys from the town they grew up in back in Okinawa.

Then there were the many teams they were unfamiliar with. There were a number of new faces they hadn't seen before, and it was difficult to gauge their strength just from their appearances alone. Though they had met Team Fortune Ark in the W.R.G.P. After Party very briefly, Yusei had no idea what their tactics were. As for the other teams, he hadn't heard of them at all. Seto strictly forbade Duelists from researching each other, claiming it is more challenging to learn your opponent's strategies firsthand during the tournament or from watching other teams.

When the crowd settled down, Yeager continued speaking. "This ends our introduction segment," he started. "I apologize for the two missing teams and the currently understaffed Team Neo Force. We will work to have these two issues cleared by the time the tournament starts next week. In the meantime, Duelists, please use this time to get to know your opponents before your clash in the R.W.F."

Yusei and the rest quickly met up with their old friends and got to talking. After shaking hands with Team Unicorn and Team Taiyou, both who wished them luck in the tournament, Team Ragnarok joined in on the conversation as well. Once they shared their greetings, Dragan pointed to the white-haired man standing behind the trio. "You guys already met Siegfried," he said.

Yusei gave the man a friendly nod, extending his hand for a shake. Sieg returned the shake, but did not turn to look into Yusei's eyes. "Yeah, you were a big help to us during the Ark Cradle incident," Yusei said, recalling how Sieg nearly died using his Goddesses of Aesir to stall for time just long enough for 5D's to make it to the Ark Cradle.

"Whoa, you're that same guy?" Rua asked, examining him from front and behind. "Why is your hair all white? Did you dye it?" Rua prodded curiously, recalling that his hair used to be dark pink. Sieg gave a scoff and brushed his fingers along his flowing hair. "That little stunt I pulled for you back then drained me quite a bit, you see. It seems the Goddesses of the Aesir drained a bit of my life."

Aki gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. "We apologize for your loss," she said, giving a polite bow.

"Nonsense," Sieg said through a widening smile as he pulled out a white rose. "White suits my complexion quite a bit, don't you think?" Brave laughed and placed his hand on his hip. "You never change."

Ruka noticed a young man around her age clinging to Sieg's back and looked over at him. "Who's that hiding behind you?" Ruka asked Sieg, who gave a chuckle in response. The 22 year old man started to blush as Ruka's eyes met with his, his long, purple bangs shadowing his face as he proceeded to look down at the ground. Sieg smiled and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "This is my cousin, Leon. He's a little shy, so be patient with him."

Ruka smiled at Leon, extending her hand for a shake. "It's nice to meet you," she said with a smile, resulting in Leon blushing harder. "Y-Yes, you as well…" Leon slowly took her hand and returned her shake, Sieg weeping tears of joy at his sudden initiative attitude.

"Finished with the reintroductions over here?" came Crow's voice from behind the group. "Mr. Trickster finally showed up, eh?" Brave said, playfully punching Crow's shoulder. "Been a long time." Crow laughed and returned the gesture. "Same goes to you. I can't wait to trounce you in this thing." Brave scoffed at the thought. "Yeah, should be fun kickin' your ass."

"I see you're all fired up," Sherry interrupted as she approached from the side. "That's the Team 5D's I know." Joining Sherry was Mizoguchi, Kiryu, and Bomber. Yusei called out to them and quickly joined them in conversation. "It's nice to see you all in person again," Sherry said with a smile. Beside her, Mizoguchi gave a respectful bow to his friends.

Nodding to the man, Aki asked, "Mizoguchi, is your wound healed?" The butler grunted in response, reassuring her of his well-being. "Do not worry about me, Lady Izayoi," he said. "What of your condition?" Aki nodded, placing her hand on her chest as she started to speak. "I'm fine. I didn't take as much damage as I thought I did." Mizoguchi looked relieved to hear that, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Don't forget about us," cut in Kiryu, who was standing beside Bomber. Yusei turned to the two and called their names, looking ecstatic to see them again. "I didn't expect to see you guys here," Yusei said with a smile. "I thought you would be far too busy to attend," continued Jack as he shook their hands.

Kiryu rubbed his hand through his light blue hair sheepishly. "Well, we were both offered high paying jobs to be part of the pit crews for Team Unicorn and Team Taiyou," he said. Bomber continued, "When Team Unicorn hired me, I had no idea Team Taiyou had gone to Kiryu. I was quite surprised."

Rua couldn't help but laugh at how excited Yusei was to see his old friends. As the four caught up with one another, Crow quickly joining in as well, Rua started to think about an important fact as he rubbed his hand over his chin. "Speaking of a pit crew, don't we need someone to do that now that we aren't doing it anymore?" Rua asked Ruka, who gave a thoughtful hum in return. Before Ruka could think on it, she saw Ingrid and Wilstone walking over to her. She quickly abandoned the thought and ran over to them, leaving Rua with a pouting expression.

Joining Ingrid and Wilstone was Maximillion Crawford, who flamboyantly ran his fingers through his white, silky hair. "Hello, Japanese boys and girls!" he called out, blowing Team 5D's a kiss. A shiver crept up Rua's back as he immediately recognized the man. "Ah, it's that flashy son!" he cried, his face scrunching up.

Aki, who had been standing off to the side the entire time, looked over at Rua with slightly widened eyes. "You know that man, Rua?" Rua rubbed his hand over his forehead and looked away from his older friend. "Uh, yeah, it's a long story. Way too long."

"Coincidently," said Yeager, who appeared out of nowhere in between Yusei and Kiryu, "that man is the son of the late Pegasus J. Crawford, creator of Duel Monsters, who passed away a little while ago. I was equally shocked to learn that Pegasus had reproduced." Jack scowled at Yeager's comment in disgust, saying, "You're one to talk, you freaky cup ramen-stealing clown."

As if things weren't already chaotic enough, Wilstone's ear-pitching cut in with, "Oh, Ruka! My honey!" Ruka gasped in embarrassment when she saw Wilstone heading her way with his arms outstretched and his lips puckered up. Ruka's eyes widened and she instinctively dodged, causing Wilstone to stumble over his feet and land a kiss on…Jack Atlas.

The entire room fell into an eerie silence as Wilstone's lips landed a blow against Jack's cheek. By the time both men realized what had happened, they were frozen stiff with disgust. After several long seconds, Jack shoved the man away and wiped his face in disgust.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Jack Atlas does not swing that way, you bastard!" With one swing of his fist, Wilstone met floor tile in a heartbeat. A trained agent of combat as he was, Wilstone was back up on his feet in a jiffy, ready to throwdown with the King of Riding Duels. His fists raised, Wilstone assumed a boxing position and cursed the Atlas as hard as he could. "How dare you get in the way of a man's love?!"

Kiryu, Bomber, and their corresponding teams could only watch in exasperation as the two men started pummeling each other in the middle of the stage with Yeager attempting to intervene. Ingrid approached Yusei from behind as he watched the squabble, saying, "Yusei Fudo, it's nice to finally meet you in person."

Yusei turned to return her handshake and gave her an approving nod. "You as well," the scientist replied with a smile. "Ruka told me about you. Thank you for taking good care of her." Ingrid's smile widened as she turned her head so she was facing Ruka. "She's a sweet girl," the older woman said. "She had nothing but praise for you and your friends." Ruka blushed a bit and averted her eyes, earning a warm chuckle from Yusei.

At the same time, Jack and Wilstone were separated by Yeager and forced to stand apart from one another. "So you're Jack Atlas, are you?" Wilstone said as he lit up a cigarette. "I am," Jack grunted with an angry scowl. "Who the hell are you?" Wilstone blew a stream of smoke from his cigarette and pointed it right at Jack. "The name's Jack Wilstone."

Jack Atlas gave an arrogant scoff as he folded his arms against his chest. "You have the same name as me, huh? Interesting."

As Jack spoke, a tight vein formed above Wilstone's eye. "Jack Atlas," Wilstone started, "I swear to defeat you in the R.W.F.! When I do, Ruka will call you Atlas and refer to me as Jack!"

Wilstone heaved a cackle, leaving Jack bewildered, his eyebrows raised and his eyes wide. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Atlas asked. "Well, I don't plan on losing to anyone, so bring it!"

"That guy's such an idiot," Rua said, rolling his eyes. Maximillion stepped up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Looks like we meet again, Rua boy," the gentleman said cheerfully. "Ah, Crawford-_san_," Rua replied, trying to sound respectful. "I didn't think you'd be in this tournament. Where's Maeda-_san_?"

Maximillion heaved a laugh and placed his hands on his hips. "He'll be coming with the main team later on. For now, you'll have to settle with the secondary team." Saying that, he pointed over to the opposite side of the room where Sabertooth was ogling the food scattered across the long dining table.

"Expensive food for free?! Count me in!" As Sabertooth chomped down on the plate he just got, he managed to splatter some food and spit on Precious' black shoes. Precious, sitting crosslegged in a nearby chair, screamed in agony and reprimanded the teen. Sabertooth apologized and cleaned her shoe off for her with a napkin, to which irritated her even further.

In the corner, Spring tiptoed away from the crowd. She felt very anxious with all the commotion and planned to exit the room immediately. "There's too many people," she muttered under her breath, just as she collided headfirst into Leon, who was doing the exact same thing from the other direction. The two timid beings were quick to apologize, but seemed to fall into a love-sick trance as their eyes met.

Around ten minutes later, Ingrid forced Wilstone away from Ruka and left the room altogether with the rest of Team Winged Pegasus. It was then that a group of new faces, Team Pride, took the change to introduce themselves as they appeared before Yusei and his friends. "So you're the infamous Team 5D's, eh?" said the leader of the team with wild, blonde hair.

Yusei gave the young, thin man a smile as he nodded. "You must be one of the new teams. It's nice to meet you." The blonde gave a polite bow in response. "Yeah, the name's Tatsuya Jounouchi, leader of Team Pride. I've been excited to meet you guys."

Jack looked pleased with the man's name. "So you're all the offspring of legendary Duelists, huh?" Jack's grin widened as he continued. "Sounds like this tournament will be a real challenge."

Rua raised an eyebrow, asking, "What does he mean by that?"

Aki responded, "Jounouchi is the surname of one of the most famous Duelists in history; Katsuya Jounouchi."

Rua raised his finger matter-of-factly as he processed Aki's exposition. "Not only him," Tatsuya cut in. "My teammates are no pushovers either." Tatsuya pointed to the four individuals standing behind him.

"Allow me to introduce them," Yeager said as he approached the group still standing on the stage. "You did miss their formal introduction, after all." Yeager pointed to a tall, slender man beside Tatsuya with a black mullet and a black trench coat.

"Starting from left to right is the grandson of Mai Kujaku from the Battle City tournament, Haizuru Kujaku!" Haizuru gave a forced moan as he examined the other teams on the other side of the stage. "What weak competition," he said with a playful smile on his face. "Unlike the Duelists I'm looking at right now." Yeager moved his finger to a younger teenager with long, dark brown hair. "Seto Kaiba's beloved nephew, Moki Kaiba!"

"I had no idea the Kaibas had fresh kin," Kiryu thought out loud, earning a scowl from the young boy. "Don't underestimate me just because I'm young," Moki said in a whiny voice. "I'll have you know that I've conquered 30 tournaments in my career as a Duelist!" Kiryu could only stare at the child, dumbfounded by his claim.

"Then" Yeager went on, "the daughter of the infamous Pro League Duelist, Shou Marufuji! Hikari Marufuji!" Next to Moki, the 17 year old Hikari gave a small wave as she nervously stroked her long, purple hair. "Finally," Yeager concluded, "the son of Edo Phoenix, a well-known Pro Duelist acknowledged as one of the top five Duelists by Pegasus himself! His son, Justin Phoenix, is well on his way to earning similar respect." Justin gave a scoff as he turned his silver-haired head away from the Duelists. "What a pointless introduction," he grumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"This tournament should be very entertaining," Jack said, a grin coming to his face. A wave of excitement overcoming the King, he used his right hand to punch his open-palmed left. "Entertaining?" Haizuri repeated sarcastically with a flip of his hair. "For you, maybe."

Haizuru flashed a flamboyant smile, keeping one of his eyes closed. "I won't even break a sweat." Crow, feeling a bit riled up by the man's attitude, raised his fists defensively. "Heh, big words. But can you back them up?" Haizuru's face changed slightly and he lowered his brows. "Oh, I plan to."

Moki gave a bratty chuckle, placing both his hands on his waist. "I heard about you guys from my father. Dad and Uncle Seto think very highly of you guys, but I just don't see it." Rua scrunched up his nose and sent the boy a disapproving glare. "What's with all these arrogant people showing up?" he asked, feeling irritated.

Hikari gave Moki a light whack to the back of his head. "Don't be like that, Moki," she lectured, forcing his head into a bowing position. Hikari looked up at Team 5D's with pleading eyes. "Please don't mind this one. He acts like this, but he's actually a sweetheart." Moki could only scoff in response, pushing her hands away.

Justin, on the other hand, remained detached from the situation, though his voice hinted at slight interest in his opponents. "She's right, Kaiba," Justin said dryly. "Talk like that only makes you come across as a weakling." Justin's lips then curled up into a devious smirk as he directed his gaze at 5D's, Taiyou, and Unicorn. "You show your strength through your Duels, not before." Crow and his friends returned the confident smirk. "Well said," Crow replied.

"Truthfully," Tatsuya admitted, "we're only attending to compete with the returning teams from the W.R.G.P. we've heard so much about. We don't expect much from the others." Tatsuya's tone changed slightly as he spoke, earning him hateful glares from the other teams that happened to overhear his words.

"Are you sure you should be saying things like that?" Breo asked jokingly as he rubbed his hand through his blonde hair. "The other teams can hear you."

Tatsuya looked around and noticed the glares, and he broke out into sheepish laughter. "Whoops, my bad."

Aki joined Tatsuya in his laughter, saying, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Jack heaved a light chuckle as he could feel the tension on the stage increasing. "Trying to push the other teams to try harder, huh? Not a bad idea."

Tatsuya formed a smirk and replied, "Is that what it looked like to you? Well, nothing is what it seems, so interpret my words as you want to."

As the Duelists chatted with one another, one of Yeager's goons walked up behind him and whispered into his ears. The news the clown received made his eyes pop out of their sockets, and he began running over to Yusei and his friends. "U-Um, excuse my interruption, but I have just received incredible news!"

The Duelists dropped their conversation and turned their gaze to the dashing Yeager, who was nearly out of breath. "Yeager?" Yusei blinked in surprise at the clown's actions. "What happened?" Rua asked as he placed his hand on his hip.

"It seems," Yeager started, panting hard in between his words, "Commissioner Ushio has organized a very special exhibition match for those present today." After a few more pants, Yeager wiped sweat from his forehead, makeup smudging on his skin, and went on. "Please meet us at the back of the building for further information!"

Aki blinked in response, frozen in place. "Exhibition match? I never heard anything about this."

The sound of Ushio's clicking shoes against the stage floor caught their attention and they turned toward him. "Get moving, guys," Ushio said, flashing a grin. "You won't want to miss this."

Haizuru gave an excited whistle as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, well. It seems this party will be more interesting than I thought." Over by Team Ragnarok, Brave ran his fingers over his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder who the Duelists are gonna be."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Yeager dropped the bomb on the participating Duelists as well as the audience. Jaws were dropped and eyes were wide and shocked after hearing what was about to take place in this very arena before the tournament even began.<p>

"Whoa, is this for real?" Andre asked out loud over by Team Unicorn and Bomber. On the 5D's end, Rua raised both of his arms dramatically. "A-Amazing! I can't believe this!"

Even Jack and Yusei were taken aback, Jack wearing a satisfied smirk on his face and Yusei rubbed his arm in anticipation. "Now this is quality entertainment!" Jack stated boldly. "I'll give Ushio some credit!" Beside the King, Yusei nodded in agreement. "This is truly history in the making."

"Allow me to repeat myself for those who believe their ears were deceiving them!" Yeager shrieked into his microphone. "Right here and now, the two legendary Duelists Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba are about to do something they've never done before! In their entire Dueling careers, today will be the first time they've ever faced one another in a Riding Duel!"

Over in Team Pride's corner, Moki hopped out of his seat in the front row of the bleachers. "Whoa, Uncle Seto's gonna face Yugi in a Riding Duel?! That's new!" Moki pulled an impressive stack of cash from his pocket and turned toward the audience behind him. "So who wants to bet?" Tatsuya shot Moki a disturbing glare and shook his head. "Don't bet against your own family," he said stalely.

In the Unicorn camp, Jean gave a stylish smile as he admired the situation out loud. "Amusing," he started, rubbing his hand over his gelled, short black hair. "Seto Kaiba has never beaten Yugi Muto to date. But this is the first time they're going to Riding Duel. Maybe we'll see the legendary Duel King's defeat for the first time." Beside him, his teammates gulped in excited anticipation.

Over in the Taiyou station, Taro pulled a camcorder out of his backpack and started filming. "This will make a good home movie for the kids."

As the murmuring came to a stop, the crowd finally absorbed the situation and let out a thunderous roar that nearly shook the entire stadium. At Yeager's summoning, Yugi Mutou came out on his blue and red D-Wheel sporting a custom helmet that fit over his spiky, grey-black hair.

Beside him, Seto Kaiba emerged on a D-Wheel that was shaped like a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, with three ferocious-looking heads to fit the theme. Both Duelists revved the engines of their brand-spanking new rides, glaring one another down.

"How many times does this make, Yugi?" Seto asked with a confident grin on his face, sporting a white helmet with black stripes. Yugi returned the smirk, looking more determined than ever. "I lost count at 1,000 20 years ago, Kaiba-_kun_. Still, this will be a new experience for the both of us. Let's make the best of it." Seto gave a light laugh as he revved his engine at full power. "Today will be the first time I defeat you and take that title of yours! Prepare yourself!" Seto pointed directly at Yugi to back up his claim.

A whir came from the commentator's booth as an ecstatic voice started broadcasting. "This is your host, Master of Parties! With my father currently out of commission, he can't steal the spotlight fro-" MP's voice was cut off as another took over. "Fantastic!" entered Master of Ceremonies' deeper voice, drowning out his son's.

"I am witnessing two legends clashing before my very eyes! This is truly a dream come true for a veteran Duel Monsters host such as I!" MP whined, raising his voice toward his father. "What are you doing here? I thought you were-" MC hushed his son real quick, placing a finger over his lips. "Silence, my son! Don't spoil anything for all those readers out there!"

MP continued his whining as he began to smack his father's arm. "Don't steal my face time! It's already really short as it is!" MC pointed his microphone toward the heavens as he placed his booted foot on the table in front of him. "Sorry, son, but this is an opportunity I cannot resist!"

"This match will be played using the R.W.F. rules, so pay close attention!" Yeager said, taking the spotlight from both announcers. "As such, the Field Magic, Final Speed World, will be set on the field!"

At his beckoning, the field began to glow in a hazy light as Speed World's magical effects coated the circular trail. "Now ordinary Magic Cards are forbidden from use! How will Mutou-_san _and Kaiba-_san_, whose decks are not accustomed for Riding Duels, respond?!"

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!" Both novice Riding Duelists whirred their engines one last time and took off in a dash for the first corner, neither D-Wheel giving in as they were even in speed.

In the bleachers, Haizuru leaned back in his chair and placed his two hands behind his head. "How many times have I heard stories from Mother about her days watching Yugi and Kaiba duke it out? And yet, this feeling is still impossible to describe in words." The other members of Team Pride watched the two D-Wheelers in silence.

Off to the side, Sabertooth sat in his seat with a plate of food on his lap. "This turned into quite the show," Sabertooth mumbled through chews as he stuffed his face. Precious looked disgusted by his actions, saying, "How can you continue eating during a situation like this?"

Up in the commentator's booth, Yeager turned to a pleased Ushio. "I'm impressed, Commissioner Ushio," he said. "However did you make such arrangements on such short notice?" Ushio laughed and winked at Yeager. "That's a secret. Let's just say Yugi Mutou and I go way back." Yeager's jaw dropped in response. "Wh-What?! You never mentioned anything like that! What else have you been hiding?!"

"Similar to the W.R.G.P.," MP continued the commentary, "the starting Duelist will be determined by whoever passes the first corner first. It's a competition of speed as well as it is skill!"

Yugi and Seto sped their fastest, but Yugi's D-Wheel just barely reached the corner first. Seto, coming in just seconds after, clicked his tongue. "Hmph, I guess I'll give this one to you," he grumbled. Yugi flashed the man a smile through his rearview mirror as he drew his hand. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Yugi/Kaiba SC: 1/1]**

**[Yugi's LP: 4000]**

**[Seto's LP: 4000]**

As he increased in speed, Yugi drew his sixth card and seemed confident with his current hand. "I Summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in Attack Mode!" he called as he slapped the card down on his classic white Battle City era Duel Disk that was attached to his D-Wheel. At his beckoning, the classic, well-known, horned beast manifested and gave a threatening roar as it glided across the track in front of Yugi.

**[Gazelle the King of the Mythical Beasts: LV4/1500/1200]**

"Then I discard one card from my hand to Special Summon The Tricky in Attack Mode!" Yugi sent his card into the Graveyard slot, allowing the faceless, caped magician to appear on the field beside Gazelle.

**[The Tricky: LV5/2000/1200]**

"I set two cards face-down! Turn end!"

As Yugi's virtual face-down card appeared on the track, Team 5D's looked quite impressed with the Duel King's first move. "Wow, he got out a Level Five Monster on his first turn!" Rua said enthusiastically, waving his arm out in front of him. "And a Level Four," Aki added, pointing to Gazelle.

Over in Team Pride's corner, Tatsuya was also looking pleased with the opening move. "That's the strength of Yugi's deck," he said with a wide smirk on his face. "While modern day decks focus on quick-summoning weaker Monsters to Synchro Summon, Yugi's deck was made during the older days when such options weren't available. However, that doesn't mean his deck is weak by any means."

In Team Ragnarok's corner, Harald was leaning his chin on his hand as he watched. "I suspect this will be a very high-level match," he said, earning a nod from his teammates.

Seto smirked as accelerated directly behind Yugi, placing his hand over his deck in the process. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Kaiba's LP: 4000]**

**[Yugi/Kaiba SC: 2/2]**

Seto grinned at the card he drew, and he proceeded to slap it down on his Duel Disk. "I Summon Blood Vorse in Attack Mode!" Seto's armored beast gave a growl and swung its axe-like sword out in front of it.

**[Blood Vorse: LV4/1900/1200]**

"Trap Card, activate!" Yugi said, wearing a confident smile. "Revival Coffin of Black Magic!" Yugi hit a switch and flipped up his set card in front of his D-Wheel. "When my opponent Summons a Monster, this card sends that Monster along with one Monster on my field to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon one Spellcaster-Type Monster from my Graveyard!"

Seto scowled in response, but remained calm. "I figured as much," he said flatly. Yugi's smile widened as he put one of his classic strategies into motion. "I send Blood Vorse and my own Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Black Magician from my Graveyard!" Yugi's side of the track lit up with a dark blue energy as the soul of Seto's Monster was abstracted and combined with the soul of Yugi's beast. Emerging from the light was the Black Magician, a powerful Spellcaster dressed in purple, magical armor. He swung his green staff out in front of him with a grunt.

**[Black Magician: LV7/2500/2100]**

"There it is!" shouted the Master of Ceremonies over the speaker system. "Yugi Mutou's classic Ace! The Black Magician!"

Over where Team Taiyou was sitting, Yoshi pumped his arms in the air enthusiastically. "A-Amazing! I can't believe I get to see that Monster up close!"

Over in Team 5D's, Ruka held her hand over her mouth in obvious surprise. "Before Kaiba-_san_ could even do anything, Mutou-_san_ was able to get his Black Magician out on the field," she said, awe-struck. Yusei shook his head at Ruka's comment. "No, I have a feeling Seto knew this would happen."

Ruka, a bit uncertain of Yusei's reply, turned to look at the scientist with questioning eyes. "You think so?" Jack nodded, his arms crossed against his chest as he leaned forward in his seat. "Yeah, these two have Dueled each other countless times over the years," the King said. "They know each other's decks inside and out."

Seto's smirk widened as he lifted a card from his hand. "I activate Speed Spell – Overboost! This card increases my Speed Counters by four!" Seto's speed doubled, and he was now several laps ahead of Yugi on the field.

**[Kaiba's SC: 2 - 6]**

"Then I activate Speed Spell – The Shallow Grave!" Seto continued, inserting his second Speed Spell. "By removing three of my Speed Counters, this card allows each of us to Special Summon a Monster from our Graveyards in face-down Defense Position! I Special Summon Blood Vorse!" As Blood Vorse was revived, a holographic face-down card materialized in horizontal position out on the CEO's field. Yugi nodded, following suit. "Then I'll Special Summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in face-down Defense Position!" the Duel King said, the same situation occurring on his field.

"And then I activate the effects of Final Speed World!" Seto continued, pressing a button on the side of his D-Wheel. "By removing three of my Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand!" As Seto's Speed Counters fell to zero, his D-Wheel came to a screeching halt, triggering the backup generators in the back of his D-Wheel.

**[Kaiba's SC: 3 - 0]**

Seto lifted a card from his hand to insert in his Monster Zone just as his D-Wheel began to slow to a safe stop. "I Special Summon Twin-Headed Behemoth in Attack Mode!" Seto's newest Monster was a demonic, two-headed beast with glassy eyes and boney wings.

**[Twin-Headed Behemoth: LV3/1500/1200]**

"Go, Twin-Headed Behemoth!" Seto called, pointing his finger toward Yugi as the Duel King passed him on the track. "Attack Yugi's Gazelle! Demented Claw!" Gazelle's face-down card image flipped up, revealing its image, as the fiendish monstrosity charged toward it.

**[Gazelle's DEF: 1200]**

With one swipe of its massive claw, Gazelle was torn to shreds and disposed of. Yugi felt a massive pressure cover his body as the digital data from his destroyed beast washed over him. Not used to the controls of a D-Wheel, Yugi's ride began to shake—its tires spinning—as the Duel King went off the track temporarily before getting back on course. "So this is how it feels to Riding Duel, huh?" Yugi said, wiping sweat from his forehead. "The tension is even higher than in Standing Duels. I'm impressed!"

Seto smirked at Yugi's discomfort as he inserted a card into his Magic/Trap Zone. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!" As the card image manifested below Seto on the track, he examined Yugi's struggling and felt immediate satisfaction. He challenged Yugi to this match knowing he had never even ridden on a D-Wheel before. While Seto had not personally conducted an official Riding Duel out in public, he was responsible for testing multiple D-Wheels. He was, after all, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. There was no way a D-Wheel model Seto Kaiba didn't personally approve would ever make it to the public's eyes.

**[Kaiba's SC: 0 - 1]**

"Quite clever, Seto Kaiba is," came MP's high-pitched voice over the intercom. "He used the negative effect of Speed Spell – Overboost to use all of his Speed Counters and still retain one at the end of his turn." MC then took the baton with his deeper, more mature voice. "A little trivia here, this has become a very popular move ever since World King Jack Atlas used it against his match recently with Mukuro Enjo."

Jack gave a satisfied laugh as he leaned back in his seat. "It's only natural," the King said with a smile on his face. Beside him, Aki had a flat expression. "You really bask in your own glory, don't you?" she asked rhetorically, knowing Jack would never answer.

Over with Team Exploration, Crow gave a thoughtful sigh as he suddenly recalled something he had forgotten. "Now that I think about it, I never did get to see the end of that match…" As Crow's voice trailed off, Sherry looked a bit confused by his sudden comment.

Yugi finally regained control and sped ahead of Seto, who was slowed considerably because of Overboost. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Yugi's LP: 4000]**

**[Yugi/Kaiba SC: 3/2]**

Yugi looked at his card before sliding it into his Duel Disk. "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton! This card lets me draw two cards from my deck as long as I discard one card from my hand." After doing what he just explained, Yugi looked pleased with his draw. "I Summon Silent Swordsman LV3 in Attack Mode!" Yugi's newest Monster was a smaller, more petite swordsman wielding a jagged-edged blade.

**[Silent Swordsman LV3: LV3/1000/1000]**

"Oh?" Hikari in Team Pride's corner took a double take at the miniature swordsman running alongside the Black Magician. "That's a pretty rare card there. They don't really focus too much on some of Yugi's other Monsters, so this is a rare treat for us."

Over with Team Exploration, Sherry looked pleased by what she was witnessing. "There's a reason Yugi Mutou is renowned as a Duelist no one will surpass in terms of originality," she said. "That's what makes him such a prominent figure in Duel Monsters history." Mizoguchi nodded respectively beside his mistress. "Indeed," the butler started. "While modern-day decks may be physically stronger, no one in history has a deck quite as unique and diverse."

In Team Winged Pegasus' seats, Ingrid smiled to herself as she overheard Sherry and Mizoguchi not far away from her and her team members. "These kids are a bit young to recall this," Ingrid said, "but there was a time when Duelists had to rely on their own imagination, due to a serious lack of support. Those were the days." As Ingrid recalled her childhood memories, Jack Wilstone held a pair of binoculars in his hand. "Yes, quite imaginative indeed. Yup, yup." Wilstone's line of vision, however, was not the legendary Duelists duking it out in front of him. Rather, he had an eyeful of long, pretty green hair and sparkling hazel eyes.

"I enter my Battle Phase!" Yugi called out with a wave of his hand. "Black Magician, attack Twin-Headed Behemoth! Black Magic!" The purple-draped magician sent a beam of dark green energy out of its staff that headed right for Seto's semi-weak Monster. As Yugi expected, a wide grin stretched across the CEO's face. Eyes raging, Seto pushed a button on his Duel Disk to flip up his face-down card. "You walked right into my Trap Card! Attack Guidance Armor!"

Knowing full well what the card was, Yugi could only grit his teeth in frustration. "Sorry, Yugi," Seto taunted mockingly, "but your Silent Swordsman won't be leveling up this Duel! Instead, it will take the attack of your Black Magician, as your Spellcaster is forced to attack the Monster wearing this cursed armor!" Yugi could only watch in silence as demonic armor ensnared his Swordsman, and the Black Magician's energy left Seto's field-hurled right toward it instead. The blast made contact and the swordsman blew up, sending the brunt of the fiery attack smashing into Yugi and his D-Wheel.

**[Yugi's LP: 4000 - 2500]**

**[Yugi's SC: 3 - 2]**

Not giving in, Yugi narrowed his eyes and addressed his remaining magician with a wave of his arm. "Go, Tricky! Attack Twin-Headed Behemoth! Illusion Confusion!" It nodded and gave a steady wave of its hand to create a distortion in the air around it. Twin-Headed Behemoth cried out in agony as its body was slowly broken and twisted, finally shattering into nothingness. Seto received the force of the attack and had to steady his machine to keep his balance.

**[The Tricky's ATK: 2000]**

**[Twin-Headed Behemoth's ATK: 1500]**

**[Kaiba's LP: 4000 - 3500]**

"The Tricky's attack activates my Trap Card, Magician's Circle!" Yugi flipped up his face-down card to reveal a magical circle with an enchantment spell around the edges. "When a Spellcaster-Type Monster on my field attacks, both players can Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type Monster with 2000 or less Attack Power from their decks in face-up Attack Position! I Special Summon Black Magician Girl in Attack Mode!" The idol magician in a blue vest and a short, pink skirt appeared above the field, flaunting her attractive body for the crowd to admire.

**[Black Magician Girl: LV6/2000/1700]**

Blood dripped from Wilstone's nose as he happened to catch a glimpse of the magician girl through his binoculars. Off to the side, Sabertooth also wore a perverted expression, drool forming at the corner of his mouth. "Whoa, now there's a hottie!" Precious, not liking the crowd's reaction, gave a flip of her hair as she flashed the sexy magician a dirty glare. "Hmph. She can't compare with a real woman like me." Saberooth blushed hard at her comment and wiped the drool from his mouth. "A-Absolutely not!" Spring wore a bright smile as she admired Black Magician Girl's beautiful presence.

"Wow, I can't believe it!" Rua shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "That's such a classic! I'm such a big fan of the Magician Trio!"

Team Pride looked equally impressed by the magician girl's appearance, especially Haizuru. "Being so close to Yugi's famous magicians feels so much different than another random Duelist's copy," Haizuru said with a satisfied smile. Justin closed his eyes and folded his arms against his chest. "I guess," he muttered, turning his head away.

Moki scowled at Justin's actions and forcibly turned his head back toward the track with his arm. "Don't act like that, Justin. We all know you're as excited as we are." Justin whacked the younger boy's hand away and gave him a dark glare. "Can it, twerp."

A small smirk came to Seto's face as the cheering crowd grew even louder. "As always, your Magician Girl attracts far too much attention, Yugi."

Yugi gave a halfhearted shrug, acting like he had no idea what he was talking about. "It can't be helped, Kaiba-_kun_. Now go ahead and Special Summon your Spellcaster." Seto simply chuckled in response as he slowly took his deck out of his Duel Disk. "Don't act ignorant, Yugi," he said cockily while he searched through his cards. "You and I both know I have only one Spellcaster in my deck." When Seto retrieved the card he was after, he shuffled his deck and returned it to the slot. He then proceeded to slap the chosen card on his Duel Disk. "Lord of Dragons in Attack Mode!" Seto's one and only Spellcaster was a caped being wearing a dragon-shaped mask over its shadowed face.

**[Lord of Dragons: LV4/1200/1100]**

"Magician's Circle is a card that activates during the Battle Phase!" explained MC over the speakers. "That's right, old man!" MP cut in. "Not only does it instantly allow Yugi Mutou to Special Summon a powerful Monster, it also allows him one additional attack this turn!" MC growled at his son in response. "Don't call me old man!" He then shifted his tone to a more professional one. "But you're right!"

"That Yugi sure is clever," Andre said with a chuckle over in Team Unicorn's area. "What do you mean?" asked Breo, not following. "What am I missing?" Jean smirked at his teammate and twiddled his fingers around on the table as he responded. "You're familiar with Seto Kaiba's Dragon Deck, right?" Breo raised an eyebrow as Jean playfully danced his finger up and down the table.

"Of course." Jean removed his hand from the table and started wiggling his fingers out in front of him. "Lord of Dragons is a Monster meant to protect his Dragon-Type Monsters from Magic and Trap Cards. Yugi purposely forced Seto to play it so he can wipe it off the field immediately." Now understanding the move, Breo gave a thoughtful nod. "Oh, I see. That really is clever."

Yusei was explaining the move to Rua and Ruka at the same time. "With Lord of Dragons out of the way, Yugi-_san_ is free to target Seto's Dragons with his Traps." Ruka looked at the two legends with awe as Yusei spoke. "This is such an intellectual Duel…" Rua gave a fanboyish squeal and hopped up from the table. "I _so_ wanna fight him!"

Ruka grabbed his arm and pulled him out of her line of vision, scowling at his action. "Don't think you stand a chance against the original Duel King if you can't even beat Jack or Yusei." Rua's face turned red as a beet as he took his seat once again. "Q-Quiet, you!" Rua stuck his tongue out at his sister as the rest of Team 5D's watched the match in silence, simply absorbing the fast-paced intelligence.

Yugi whirred around one of the corners as he ordered his pink-skirted magician into combat. "Go, Black Magician Girl! Attack Lord of Dragons! Black Burning!" Black Magician Girl winked at no one in particular while she danced around in the sky energetically. When she was done putting on her show, she fired a beam of black energy from her staff that collided into Seto's magician, reducing it to ash. Seto received most of the energy as a direct hit to his D-Wheel, nearly resulting in his crashing.

**[Kaiba's LP: 3500 - 2700]**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" called Yugi as a holographic card appeared on his field. Seto's smirk returned as soon as Yugi entered his End Phase. "During your End Phase, I activate Twin-Headed Behemoth's Special Ability! When destroyed during battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard by reducing its Attack and Defense Power to 1000." The demonic figure returned once again, looking a bit charred and weakened from the previous encounter.

**[Twin-Headed Behemoth: 1500/1200 - 1000/1000]**

"I can only use this effect once per Duel," explained Seto, who looked very calm despite his obvious disadvantage.

Over in Team Ragnarok's seat, Dragan rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He allowed his weaker Monster to be destroyed, knowing he could bring it back. I suspect…" As Dragan's voice trailed off, Sieg said what he was thinking. "Most likely, he's planning to use it as a sacrifice next turn."

Seto made a sharp turn as he sped past the start line and entered a new lap. "My turn! Draw!" Seto swiped a card from the top of his deck.

**[Kaiba's LP: 2700]**

**[Yugi/Kaiba SC: 3/3]**

As the CEO examined the card he just drew, a wide grin came to his face. His eyes lit up like a kid would on Christmas. "The time has come to unleash my mightiest servant!" he called out, Yugi growling in response.

"Here it comes, here it comes!" Moki shouted excitedly, clapping his hands together.

"That legendary dragon," said Jean, holding an anticipating expression. Jean folded his two hands together out in front of him as he eyed Seto carefully.

A smile came to Yugi's face as he watched Seto start his preparations. "I sacrifice Twin-Headed Behemoth and my face-down Blood Vorse in order to Tribute Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Seto let out a triumphant laugh as the mighty blue-skinned dragon of ancient prophecy emerged from a burst of white light behind Seto's D-Wheel. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, one of the rarest cards in the world, let out a mighty roar as it hovered over Yugi's field of magicians.

**[Blue-Eyes White Dragon: LV8/3000/2500]**

"There it is!" shouted MC through the intercom. "The legendary dragon that has fought against the Black Magician since ancient history!" MP continued before his father could finish speaking. "What an honor having these two legends bless this arena before the R.W.F.!"

"It's truly magnificent," Aki said in awe as she watched the blue dragon, its shiny form reflecting in her eyes. Ruka shared a similar reaction as she admired the dragon's majestic form. "It really is."

Seto gave another laugh as he ordered his dragon into battle with a flick of his wrist. "My Blue-Eyes, attack The Tricky! Burst Stream of Destruction!" The high Attack Power Blue-Eyes emitted a stream of white lightning from its toothy mouth that crashed down on Yugi's field with thunderous force. Yugi grunted as The Tricky was eradicated and turned to dust. His D-Wheel wobbled as the force from the attack rained down over him.

**[Yugi's LP: 2500 - 1500]**

Yugi clicked his tongue and pressed a button on his Duel Disk in response. "Trap Card, activate!" The Duel King's face-down card flipped up to reveal itself as he explained its effect. "Soul Rope! When one of my Monsters is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from my deck! I Special Summon Retrained Elf Swordsman in Defense Mode!" Seto gritted his teeth as Yugi searched his deck for the Elf Swordsman and slapped it onto his Duel Disk. The elf warrior took a defensive stance and got down on one knee in front of Yugi's D-Wheel.

**[Yugi's LP: 1500 - 500]**

**[Retrained Elf Swordsman: LV4/1400/1200]**

The crowd murmured amongst one another as they tried to make sense of Yugi's move. Similarly, Rua turned to Yusei and Jack for answers. "Why would he pay so many Life Points just to Special Summon that Monster? Now he's only got 500 left!" Yusei turned to the younger Duelist and gave him an explanation. "That Monster can't be destroyed by Monsters with 1900 or more Attack Power." Rua gave an audible "aha" as he finally understood.

"Oh, I get it. So he's protecting himself for next turn," Rua said, trying to sound overly intelligent. Yusei, however, shook his head slowly, his eyes still glued to Yugi's field. "No, I suspect Yugi-_san_ is after something else." Rua cocked an eyebrow in response. "Huh?"

Seto continued his turn as he took a card from his current hand and inserted it into his Magic/Trap Zone. "I set one card in reverse! Turn end! Come on, Yugi!"

Yugi nodded to his rival as he placed his hand over his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Yugi's LP: 500]**

**[Yugi/Kaiba SC: 4/4]**

Yugi eyed the card he drew and nodded to himself while he turned another corner on the track. "I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing two of my Speed Counters, I can recover 1000 of my Life Points!"

**[Yugi's LP: 500 - 1500]**

**[Yugi's SC: 4 - 2]**

"Watch well, Duelists," Master of Parties interrupted. "This is the biggest asset of Final Speed World." Master of Ceremonies took the baton and continued. "To ensure more advanced matches, it gives Duelists an emergency buffer so they can keep the Duel going longer!"

Yugi's lips formed a strategic smile as he quickly formulated a plan in his head. "Here goes, Kaiba-_kun_! I sacrifice Black Magician Girl and Retrained Elf Swordsman in order to Summon Buster Blader in Attack Mode!" Yugi's two Monsters were absorbed in two balls of light that joined into one. From the light emerged a swordsman clad in thick, blue armor. Its sword was half the length of its entire body, and quite wide at that. Seto scoffed, not looking very surprised by Yugi's lucky draw.

**[Buster Blader: LV7/2600/2300]**

"Whoa!" commented MC. "That's a Monster Yugi Mutou keeps specifically to tie the Blue-Eyes' wings!"

Yugi's smile widened as he explained his swordsman's ability. "Buster Blader gains 500 Attack Points for every Dragon-Type Monster on my opponent's field and in their Graveyard!" Buster Blader's sword lit up an intense white as it absorbed energy from Kaiba's Blue-Eyes on the field.

**[Buster Blader's ATK: 2600 - 3100]**

"It's got more Attack Power than Blue-Eyes!" Rua shouted, his jaw dropping at Yugi's quick turnaround. Aki leaned forward in her chair, feeling a wave of excitement wash over her. "Mutou-_san_ was planning this from the start!"

"Go, Buster Blader!" Yugi ordered as he thrusted his two hands forward. "Attack Blue-Eyes! Dragon Destruction Sword!" As the swordsman raised its sword, Seto was quick to shoot down the Duel King's efforts. "I won't let you! Trap Card, activate! Burst Breath!" Yugi's eyes widened in shock at Kaiba's sudden counter. "What?!"

Seto gave a long-winded laugh and tilted his head back as he did so. "This Trap tributes a Dragon-Type Monster on my field and destroys all other Monsters on the field with Defense Power less than or equal to the Tributed Monster's Attack!" Seto's laughing continued as his expression grew more twisted and deranged. "None of your Monsters have more than 3000 Defense Points!"

Seto's laughter echoed across the stadium as Burst Breath's massive winds shattered every single Monster on the field, leaving both Duelists with nothing to protect them.

"Amazing!" MC bellowed. "Seto Kaiba stopped Yugi Mutou's attack and cleaned the slates! Now both Duelists will start with an empty field and no hand!"

Over in Team Taiyou's corner, a drop of sweat rolled down Taro's face as he watched the intense match. "I can't believe how advanced this match is…"

Over with Team Ragnarok, Harald folded his arms against his chest as he admired Seto's counter. "This is what a clash between two advanced Duelists is like. Even popular celebrities like us have no choice but to stare in awe at their tactics."

Rua hopped up and down in his seat as excitement completely consumed his senses. "Amazing! Amazing! This is so intense!"

Seto gave one last laugh as his expression softened. "Yugi, I won't let you defeat me with Black Paladin again! Even at the cost of my beloved Blue-Eyes!" Yugi wiped sweat from his cheek and couldn't help but give Seto a well-deserved smile. "As expected. Turn end!"

"My turn! Draw!" Seto grinned as he drew his next card, liking what he now held in his hand.

**[Kaiba's LP: 2700]**

**[Yugi/Kaiba SC: 3/5]**

Seto turned his gaze so he was now staring directly into Yugi's eyes, both Duelists now riding side-by-side at equal speed. "I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing four Speed Counters, I can inflict damage to my opponent for every Speed Spell I have in my hand!" Seto revealed the Speed Spell in his hand known as Zero Reverse. "I have one, so that's 800 points of damage!" Yugi braced himself as a beam of light from the other side of the stadium came crashing down on his D-Wheel. Yugi grunted as he tried to regain control and keep from crashing.

**[Yugi's LP: 1500 - 700]**

**[Kaiba's SC: 5 - 1]**

"Another example of the power of Final Speed World!" MC explained to the audience. "While the players can utilize the card to gain Life and Special Summon an additional Monster, they can also choose to burn their opponent! The options are limitless!"

"Turn end!" Seto shouted, giving Yugi the authority to take his turn.

"My turn! Draw!" Yugi drew his card and examined the only card he now held in his hand.

**[Yugi's LP: 700]**

**[Yugi/Kaiba SC: 4/2]**

Without hesitating, Yugi immediately sprang into action. "I Summon Silent Magician LV4 in Attack Mode!" Yugi's new Monster was a petite Spellcaster dressed in a tiny white and blue gown.

**[Silent Magician LV4: 1000/1000]**

Jack scoffed as he eyed Seto. "Kaiba left himself wide open. While he managed to reset the field, Mutou was the one who gained the advantage."

"Silent Magician," Yugi ordered, "attack Kaiba-_kun_ directly! Silent Burning!" Yugi's petite magician sent a ball of magical energy colliding right into Seto's chest. As the CEO held his chest in pain, he could only growl at Yugi's constant luck. "Damn you…"

**[Kaiba's LP: 2700 - 1700]**

"I'm not done!" said Yugi, as he pointed toward the sky. "I activate Final Speed World once again to increase my Life Points by 1000 twice!"

**[Yugi's LP: 700 - 2700]**

**[Yugi's SC: 4 - 0]**

"Now Mutou-_san_ has the higher Life Points," Ruka pointed out.

"Turn end!" Yugi called, letting his arm fall back onto his lap.

Seto narrowed his eyes as Yugi slowed down considerably, his Speed Counters hitting zero. "My turn! Draw!" As Yugi gained a Speed Counter during Seto's Standby Phase, he started riding once again, but was still behind his rival on the track.

**[Kaiba's LP: 1700]**

**[Yugi/Kaiba SC: 1/3]**

"During your Draw Phase," Yugi cut in, "Silent Magician LV4 adds one Spell Counter onto itself and gains 500 Attack Points."

**[Silent Magician LV4's ATK: 1000 - 1500]**

"Hmph, not good enough," Seto grumbled, taking a card out of his hand. "I Summon Kaiser Sea Horse in Attack Mode!" Kaiba's new Sea Serpent had purple-blue armor that covered its entire fishy body, and it grasped a trident in its left hand graciously.

**[Kaiser Sea Horse: LV4/1700/1650]**

"Go, Kaiser Sea Horse!" Seto ordered with a wave of his arm. "Attack Silent Magician LV4! Trident Strike!" As the sea horse lunged its trident toward the obviously weaker magician, its body suddenly froze and it lit up with a fiery aura around its entire body.

**[Kaiser Sea Horse's ATK: 1700 - 1200]**

"What?!" Kaiba's eyes widened in shock as his Monster suddenly weakened. He searched the field and saw no card that could have been responsible. Knowing Yugi's deck well, Seto finally came to the conclusion as he eyed Yugi's Duel Disk attached to his D-Wheel through his rearview mirror. Yugi smirked as he saw Seto eyeing his Graveyard slot. "I used Angel Baton a few turns back to send my Gilfer Demon to the Graveyard!" the Duel King confirmed. "Its effect allows it to become an Equip Card and decrease the Attack Power of an enemy Monster by 500 points!"

The members of Team Taiyou gasped at the sudden development, the new member named Ace especially shocked. "Whoa, dude!"

Yugi nodded to his Silent Magician and with a pump of his fist, sent it in to meet the sea horse head on. "Silent Magician, counterattack! Silent Burning!" As Seto's Monster vanished from the field, the pressure from the attack assaulted him and his D-Wheel, sending them into a spin.

**[Kaiba's LP: 1700 - 1500]**

"It won't be that easy, Yugi!" Seto screamed while he continued to spin around in an unstable fashion. "I activate Speed Spell – Zero Reverse!" Seto lifted up the card he revealed earlier and slid it into his Duel Disk as he regained balance. "When I have three or more Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Monster destroyed this turn back onto the field!"

Standing beside Ushio and Yeager, Kazama gave a thoughtful hum as he analyzed the situation. "So Kaiser Sea Horse is back on the field with its full Attack Power." Yeager's eyes lit up with anticipation as he placed his hands out on the back of the seat in front of him.

"What's troublesome about that Monster is its Special Ability," Maximillion said with an excited shrill as he leaned his arm against the back of Ingrid's chair.

Beside Jack, Carly's eyes lit up as she barely managed to follow the match. "Every time one of them gets the lead, the other turns it around in an instant…"

Yugi wiped more sweat from his forehead as the wind blew his yellow bangs about. He realized firsthand just how much stamina was required in a Riding Duel, as he felt his body getting increasingly more exhausted. He realized he had better end the match while he still has the energy to think straight. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Yugi's LP: 2500]**

**[Yugi/Kaiba SC: 2/4]**

"I activate my second Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" Yugi silently drew two cards from his deck and discarded another. "Turn end!"

"My turn! Draw!" Kaiba drew his new card and gave a light laugh as he turned his gaze back on Yugi.

**[Kaiba's LP: 1500]**

**[Yugi/Kaiba SC: 3/5]**

**[Silent Magician LV4's ATK: 1500 - 2000]**

"Too bad! You failed to stop me, Yugi!" Seto shouted as he raised his arm high into the air. "Kaiser Sea Horse's Special Effect allows me to use it as two tributes when Tribute Summoning a Light-Attribute Monster! Descend, my second Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Seto's Kaiser Sea Horse was sucked into a ball of light that quickly took on the form of a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon, this one just as beautiful and mighty as the last.

**[Blue-Eyes White Dragon: LV8/3000/2500]**

"A second one?" Rua asked, grasping his face with his hands. "How many does he have?"

"From what I hear, he's got three," Crow commented as his team discussed the same thing. "That's right," Sherry continued. "Only four exist in the entire world, and Seto Kaiba owns three of the four copies."

"This match is so exciting!" MP's echoing voice declared through the speakers. " You just don't know what will happen next!" MC slammed his hand down in excitement, joining his son's enthusiasm. "You said it, Master of Parties!"

"Go, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Seto ordered at the top of his lungs. "Attack Silent Magician! Burst Stream of Destruction!" Seto's dragon fired a beam of white lightning that crashed down on Yugi's field, consuming the magician in a wall of smoke. Seto laughed and laughed some more, until he realized Yugi's Life Points remained, guarded by a sudden wall of Kuribohs! "What?!"

"By discarding Kuriboh from my hand," Yugi explained, the card in his hand, "I can reduce all Battle Damage I receive from an attack to zero. That was close, Kaiba-_kun_, but not good enough."

"Hmph! Your field is still wide open regardless! Turn end!"

Yugi casually placed his hand over his deck as he announced his turn. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Yugi's LP: 2700]**

**[Yugi/Kaiba SC: 4/6]**

Yugi examined the card he drew and simply slid it into his Duel Disk. "I set one card in reverse and end my turn."

"Whoa nelly!" MC bellowed. "The Duel King ended his turn without Summoning a Monster! Will this Duel really end this turn?!"

"Couldn't do anything, Yugi?" Seto boasted with an accompanying laugh. "You disappoint me! I was hoping to beat you with my Ultimate, but this will have to suffice! My turn! Draw!"

**[Kaiba's LP: 1500]**

**[Yugi/Kaiba SC: 5/7]**

After drawing his card and making a sharp turn around the corner at full speed, Seto raised his arm to signal his dragon's attack. "Go, Blue-Eyes! Attack Yugi directly! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

As Blue-Eyes sent another beam of white light, a smile came to Yugi's lips. "You fell for it," he said confidently. Seto clicked his tongue, sounding irritated. "Your Trap Card, huh? Mirror Force?"

Yugi's smile left as a more serious expression took hold. "Good guess, but that's not it. Hexagram Circle!" Seto rolled his eyes as a pentagram symbol enclosed the Blue-Eyes, casting a series of ancient letters around it that formed a spell. "Should have figured," Seto grumbled. "Now you'll survive through the turn. Tenacious as always."

"Incredible!" MC spewed into the microphone. "The Duel King used Hexagram Curse to stop the Blue-Eyes White Dragon from attacking! In addition, its Attack Power is reduced by 700 points!"

**[Blue-Eyes White Dragon's ATK: 3000 - 2300]**

Despite his annoyance, Seto's grin failed to leave him. "Perfect, Yugi. I want to defeat you with the Ultimate Dragon anyway!"

Up in the VIP balcony, the main A.D.'s members were also watching the Duel. Yusha had left his seat long ago and had both of his hands grasped firmly against the guard rail as he leaned over the edge to get a better look. "I can't take my eyes off of them! This is amazing!" Rom gave a sharp nod, a smile plastered clearly on his face. Beside him, Erin shook her head. "You boys get excited too easily," she said. Despite her comment, an excited smile was also visible on the teen's face.

Seto hardly felt cornered, in light of Yugi's efforts. He eyed the card he just drew and now wore a cunning smile. The card in his hand was Speed Spell – Speed Fusion, the Speed Spell he needed to polymerize his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons into the 4500 Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, one of the strongest Fusion Monsters in the game. All he needed now was to draw the final Blue-Eyes and this game was his. He could then use Final Speed World to remove six Speed Counters in order to add the Blue-Eyes in his Graveyard into his hand. Once he had the two Blue-Eyes in his hand and the other on the field, he could activate Speed Fusion and call his mighty beast. Even with his weakened Blue-Eyes, even Yugi couldn't overcome 2300 Attack Points in a single turn so easily. Feeling reassured, Seto entered his End Phase. "Turn end!"

Yugi turned the corner just behind Seto, who was currently ahead of him on the track. "It's my turn, Kaiba-_kun_," Yugi declared as he placed his hand over his deck. As Yugi started to draw his card, he closed his eyes. As the Duel King drew with his eyes shut tight, an indescribable feeling washed over the audience and the participating teams of the R.W.F.

One of the teams from Egypt, Team Fortune Ark, was the first to notice the feeling. "That's…" The team leader concealed by a hood, Isis, rose from her chair as she felt her skin crawl. One of the men seated beside her, Rishid, raised an eyebrow at the woman's sudden behavior. "What is it, Isis?" Isis' voice sounded shaky, as if she could see a force the others could not. "That's the infamous Destiny Draw… Can't you feel it?"

Another of the men, Odion, cocked his head as he tried to see what Isis was seeing. "I feel something," he said wearily, "but I can't tell what it is." Farthest to the right, a cloaked man by the name of Mahad interrupted the group with a raise of his hand. "Their Spiritual Ability is not as advanced as ours, Isis," he pointed out. "I'm not surprised that they can't feel it like we can. Moreover," Mahad said as he turned back toward Yugi's riding form on the track below, "they can't see the sudden aura surrounding the Duel King's body."

Back with Yusha's group, the three turned their heads when they heard approaching footsteps. Two older men wearing sunglasses stepped toward the railing where Yusha was leaning. "Oh, it's you guys. Yo!" Yusha said in a friendly voice, waving to his fellow project members. The first man wearing a black bandana and sporting a hairy face was Pirate Keith. "Quite the show they have going out there, eh?" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. The second man with shoulder length black hair continued in his dark tone, "Pay close attention to the Duel King, Fusionist. You two as well." The man named Hell-Eyes Daoshin turned to Erin and Rom, who blinked in confusion. A smirk came to Hell-Eyes' face as he went on. "This is the level even you three, top aces among Project A.D.'s, are yet to reach." Pirate Keith gave a small chuckle while he had his eyes glued on Yugi Mutou. "The ability to shape your destiny with your will alone," Keith said.

Over where Sabertooth and the backup A.D.'s group sat, Precious started to shiver as she felt something she couldn't put into words. "The legendary…" Behind her, Spring finished her statement as she started to feel uncomfortable. "…Destiny Draw." Sabertooth squinted his eyes as he saw Yugi slowly open his eyes once again. "I can't describe the feeling, but there's something calling out to me," Sabertooth muttered as he had visible goosebumps on his arm.

As Team 5D's watched in silence, Yusei could see an aura around Yugi that his teammates, even Jack, could not. He folded his arms against his chest and eyed each of his friends through the corner of his eyes. Though none of them were aware of it, they were all perfectly capable of reaching the level needed to be able to Destiny Draw. Yusei hoped that this tournament would help awaken their inner abilities.

Yugi quietly lifted the card up and a smirk came to his face as he got the card he willed to come. "This is the final turn, Kaiba-_kun_," Yugi said with a radiance of confidence coming off of him. Seto, on the other hand, scoffed at Yugi's usual flashy style. "Don't get too full of yourself, Yugi," the CEO said, a smirk coming to his face. "Talented as you are, even you can't change the situation around so easily. Just give up. As soon as I draw the final piece, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon will appear on my field before you."

Seto's smirk stretched into a wide grin as he went on. "Against its 4500 Attack Power, what can you possibly accomplish? Even in our current situation, overcoming 2300 Attack Points with no Monsters on your field to sacrifice is no easy task." Seto let out a nice, loud laugh and tilted his head back with glee. "Today's the day I finally defeat you and take your title as Original Duel King!"

"You tell him, Big Brother!" came Mokuba's voice from the sidelines. "It's taken a long time, but today's finally the day!" The CEO's younger brother pumped his fist into the air excitedly.

"No, it's over for you, Kaiba-_kun_." Yugi's confident smile would not waver despite Kaiba's gloating. "What?" the rival asked flatly, not batting an eyelash. Yugi slowly brought the card he drew up to show Seto its identity. "I haven't used this card against you in any of our matches so far, but I'm sure you'll understand the moment I show you." Seto's eyes widened as he saw the card in Yugi's hand, his face going white as a ghost. "That card…!"

"What card is it?!" Rua asked impatiently. "I can't see!"

"I know just how strong you are, Kaiba-_kun_," Yugi continued, lowering his arm. "Defeating you in power alone isn't possible. I spent the entire Duel preparing my Graveyard just for this moment. If I let you call out Ultimate, I may not make it in time, so I have to act now." Seto was now sweating bullets as Yugi slapped the card onto his Duel Disk. "You actually pulled out that card in this situation?!"

"Here I go!" Yugi shouted, raising both his arms. "I Banish the Light-Attribute Silent Magician LV4 and the Dark-Attribute Kuriboh from my Graveyard!"

As Yugi's field lit up with white and black energy, Jack rose from his seat in sudden shock. "What?! Is he about to play that card?!" Even Yusei, who had a premature Destiny Draw of his own, was flabbergasted by Yugi's sudden turn of events. "Did he really draw that card in a situation like this?" Ruka and her brother also rose from their chairs, trying to get a look at what card was on Yugi's Duel Disk as he drove by them. "What card did he draw?!" Ruka asked out loud.

"Between the threshold of light and darkness lies the force of Chaos!" Yugi chanted with his two arms raised high above his head. "Descend, legendary warrior! Chaos Soldier – Envoy of Creation!" As a figure rose from the shadows out in the track before Yugi's D-Wheel, Seto's eyes nearly bulged out of his head from twitching so much. "Damn you, Yugi!"

"Oh my God!" MC screamed into his microphone. "In this desperate situation, Yugi Mutou has called forth one of the most powerful warriors in all of Duel Monsters! What a truly fascinating sight to behold!"

Yugi's radiant warrior wore blue and gold armor and held a sword in its right hand that glowed in a dark light.

**[Chaos Soldier – Envoy of Creation: LV8/3000/2500]**

"Go, Chaos Soldier – Envoy of Creation!" Yugi ordered. "Attack the weakened Blue-Eyes! Double-Destruction Slash of Creation!"

**[Blue-Eyes White Dragon's ATK: 2300]**

Kaiba grunted as his dragon was reduced to ash by the flash of light the Chaos Soldier emitted from its sword. As he looked back at his now empty field, Kaiba growled profusely.

**[Kaiba's LP: 1500 - 800]**

"He barely made it, but Kaiba's still standing with 800 of his Life," Wilstone pointed out. "Unless Yugi has a Speed Spell, Kaiba can turn this around next turn." Beside him, Ingrid shook her head in disagreement. "You don't know the effect of that Monster, do you?" Wilstone lifted an eyebrow in response. "What do you mean?" A knowing smile came to the woman's face as she turned back toward the Duel. "You'll see."

Seto's eyes twitched uncontrollably as Chaos Soldier stared him down. He, of course, knew what its effects were. As if to clarify, Yugi started to explain the effect in question. "I activate the effect of Chaos Soldier – Envoy of Creation! When it destroys one of the opponent's Monsters, it can attack a second time!"

"Then…!" Aki quickly realized what that meant, and Ruka came to the same realization. "Kaiba-_san_'s field is empty!"

"Go, Chaos Soldier!" Yugi gave a wave of his arm to order his Monster. "Attack Kaiba-_kun_ directly! Space-Time Breakthrough - Double-Destruction Slash of Creation!" Chaos Soldier waved its sword in a circular motion, creating a distortion in space. Seto gritted his teeth as he saw the warrior's blade suddenly appear right beside him despite it still running in front of its master. "Yugi!" Kaiba shouted at the top if his lungs as the blade slashed him from the chest down. The CEO's screams filled the entire stadium.

**[Kaiba's LP: 800 - 0]**

"The match has been decided!" MC announced officially. "Once again, the Original Duel King, Yugi Mutou, has defended his title and defeated his arch nemesis, Seto Kaiba!"

After several seconds of shocked silence, the crowd erupted with cheering and clapping as Yugi was declared the winner. Yeager was in tears and hugged Ushio around the neck. "Thank you so much, Commissioner Ushio! This was splendid!" Ushio, feeling a bit uncomfortable, attempted to loosen the mayor's tight grip on his body. "D-Don't mention it…" As the commissioner scratched his nose in discomfort, he realized he had better not mention the fact that it was Yugi and Seto who came to him with the idea, not vice versa.

Team 5D's joined in on the clapping, nodding to Yugi respectfully as he drove by them. Yugi sent them a warm smile and a strong wave of his hand. "Show me an amazing tournament, Team 5D's! I'm rooting for you!" Ruka cupper her hands and called over to the Duel King as he was about to make his leave. "Mutou-_san_, will Kaiba-_san_ be okay? He's not moving over there."

The group turned their attention to the now lifeless Seto Kaiba, who sat on his Duel Disk with a derpy expression on his face. His eyes were widened in shock and his jaw was wide open. Mokuba ran over to the CEO and tried to help him off the D-Wheel. Yugi chuckled to Ruka and gave her a reassuring smile. "Kaiba-_kun_ doesn't take well to losing, but don't worry. He'll get over it by the time the tournament starts."

With one final wave, Yugi sped down the track and out the back entrance of the stadium.

Mokuba finally managed to get his big brother off of the D-Wheel, but he was still lost in trance as the younger brother pulled his D-Wheel for him. "Cheer up, Big Brother! It'll be okay!" Seto, unfortunately, was still lost in his own mind as he started to mumble to himself. "I'll redo my entire deck from scratch… and find a way…" As Seto walked ahead of the slowed Mokuba—dragged down by the weight of the D-Wheel—Mokuba called after him. "Wait up, Big Brother!"

Moki, over by Team Pride, scoffed with his arms folded. "Damn, I can't believe Uncle lost again. I was so sure he'd win this time!"

Yeager happily skipped out onto the stadium so he could address the tournament participants. "What did you think, everyone?!" he chirped excitedly. Yeager stopped in midair when he suddenly realized all of the Duelists were nowhere to be seen. Looking around in confusion with his hand over his eyes, Yeager said, "Huh? Where did all the participants go? The party isn't over yet."

"Isn't that obvious, Director?" Ushio asked rhetorically, holding his own deck in his hand. Beside him, Saiga had his deck out as well. "That match inspired them so much that they've gone to train," Saiga said with a smirk on his face. "Wh-what?!" Yeager spewed, raising his hands dramatically. But I made special dinner reservations!" Ushio laughed and placed his hand on the clown's shoulder. "Since we're on the same team, we should start practicing as well. Let's show them a match they won't forget!" Yeager stared at Ushio for a long moment before getting an inspired gleam in his eyes. "Yeah!" he shouted with a raise of his fist. Saiga got a sweatdrop, wondering how they could practice properly with only three members.

* * *

><p>oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>With the legendary Duelists setting the stage, the R.W.F. is just right around the corner!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 17: "Training"**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi<strong>

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Sabertooth, Precious, Spring, Shadow, Tatsuya Jounouchi, Moki Kaiba, Haizuru Kujaku, Justin Phoenix, Hikari Marufuji), ZeroSaber39 (Yukio Kyoji)**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi (Yusei vs. Rua, Yugi vs. Kaiba)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

**• 1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

**• 2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

**• 3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

**• 4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

**• 5: Draw 1 card.**

**• 6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

**• 7: Draw 2 cards.**

**• 8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

**• 9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

**• 10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

**• 11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

**• 12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Genex Solar**

**LIGHT**

**Level 7**

**Machine/Effect**

**2500/1500**

**You can Normal Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Genex" monster. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent each time a face-up "Genex" monster you control is sent to the Graveyard.**

**Max Warrior**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1800/800**

**If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase, this card becomes Level 2 and its original ATK and DEF are halved.**

**Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**

**Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack, and Set this card face-down again instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

**Power Tool Dragon**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**2300/2500**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can randomly select 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck and add it to your hand. Shuffle your Deck afterwards. You can send an Equip Spell Card you control to the Graveyard to prevent 1 monster you control from being destroyed.**

**Speed Spell – Oil Change (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Equip Speed Spell**

**Increase the ATK of a Machine-Type Monster on your field by 300 points. When this card enters the Graveyard, draw three cards from your deck. Discard one card to the Graveyard.**

**Cyber Repairer**

**Trap**

**Your opponent draws 1 card. During this turn, Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Power Up Connecter (OCG: Power Up Adapter)**

**Trap**

**Select 1 face-up "Deformer" monster you control and 1 other face-up monster on the field. The selected "Deformer" monster cannot declare an attack. The other monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the selected "Deformer" monster. When 1 of the selected monsters is removed from the field or flipped face-down, destroy this card.**

**Quick Synchron (TCG: Quickdraw Synchron)**

**WIND**

**Level 5**

**Machine/Tuner**

**700/1400**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard. For a Synchro Summon, you can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a monster that lists a "Synchron" monster as a Tuner.**

**Junk Archer**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**2300/2000**

**"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls. Remove that monster from play. During the End Phase of this turn, it returns to your opponent's side of the field, in the same Battle Position.**

**Bolt Hedgehog (TCG: Quillbolt Hedgehog)**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Effect**

**800/800**

**If you control a face-up Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field.**

**Possessed Serpent (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Fiend/Effect**

**400/400**

**When this card is in your Graveyard, you can send one Monster Card from your deck to your Graveyard to increase the ATK of one face-up monster on the field by 1000 until the End Phase. This effect can only be activated once per Duel.**

**Deformer Radion (TCG: Morphtronic Radion)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Thunder/Effect**

**1000/900**

**● While in Attack Position: "Deformer" monsters you control gain 800 ATK. ● While in Defense Position: "Deformer" monsters you control gain 1000 DEF.**

**Genex Neutron**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**1800/1200**

**During the End Phase of the turn this card was Normal Summoned: You can add 1 Machine-Type Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand.**

**Synchro Strike**

**Trap**

**Target Synchro Summoned monster gains 500 ATK for each Synchro Material Monster used to Summon it, until the End Phase.**

**Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast**

**1500/1200**

**The Tricky**

**WIND**

**Level 5**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**2000/1200**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 card.**

**Blood Vorse (TCG: Vorse Raider)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior**

**1900/1200**

**Revival Coffin of Black Magic (TCG: Dark Renewal)**

**Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent Summons a monster(s) or when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Send 1 monster your opponent Summoned this turn and 1 monster you control to the Graveyard, and Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your Graveyard.**

**Black Magician (TCG: Dark Magician)**

**DARK**

**Level 7**

**Spellcaster**

**2500/2100**

**Speed Spell – Overboost**

**Speed Spell**

**Gain 4 Speed Counters. During the End Phase, reduce your Speed Counters to 1.**

**Speed Spell – The Shallow Grave**

**Speed Spell**

**This card can be activated by removing 3 of your Speed Counters. Each player selects a monster in their Graveyard and Special Summons it in face-down Defense Position.**

**Twin-Headed Behemoth**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Dragon/Effect**

**1500/1200**

**During the End Phase, if this card was destroyed on the field and sent to the Graveyard this turn: Special Summon it from the Graveyard, and make its ATK and DEF 1000. Each player can only use the effect of "Twin-Headed Behemoth" once per Duel.**

**Speed Spell – Angel Baton**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**Silent Swordsman LV3**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1000/1000**

**Negate the effects of your opponent's Spell Cards that target this card. During your Standby Phase, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman LV5" from your hand or Deck. (You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or flipped face-up.)**

**Attack Guidance Armor**

**Trap**

**After activation, equip this card to a face-up monster. Your opponent cannot select a card other than the equipped monster as an attack target.**

**Magician's Circle**

**Trap**

**When a Spellcaster-Type monster declares an attack: Each player Special Summons 1 Spellcaster-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from their Deck in face-up Attack Position.**

**Black Magician Girl (TCG: Dark Magician Girl)**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**2000/1700**

**This card gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in any Graveyard.**

**Lord of Dragons (TCG: Lord of D.)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1200/1100**

**Face-up Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects.**

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon**

**LIGHT**

**Level 8**

**Dragon**

**3000/2500**

**Soul Rope**

**Trap**

**Activate only by paying 1000 Life Points when a monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck.**

**Retrained Elf Swordsman (TCG: Obnoxious Celtic Guardian)**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1400/1200**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK.**

**Buster Blader**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**Warrior/Effect**

**2600/2300**

**This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster on the either player's field or in Graveyard.**

**Burst Breath**

**Trap**

**Tribute 1 Dragon-Type monster; destroy all face-up monsters on the field whose DEF is less than or equal to the Tributed monster's ATK.**

**Silent Magician LV4**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1000/1000**

**Each time your opponent draws a card(s), place 1 Spell Counter on this card (max. 5). This card gains 500 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. During the Standby Phase of your next turn after the 5th Counter is placed on this card, you can send this card with 5 Spell Counters on it to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Silent Magician LV8" from your hand or Deck.**

**Kaiser Sea Horse**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Sea Serpent/Effect**

**1700/1650**

**This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT monster.**

**Gilfer Demon (TCG: Archfiend of Gilfer)**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2200/2500**

**When this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can select 1 monster on the field and equip it with this card. The equipped monster loses 500 ATK.**

**Speed Spell – Zero Reverse**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 monster destroyed this turn in Attack Position. Its ATK becomes 0.**

**Hexagram Curse (TCG: Spell-binding Circle)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Select 1 monster. It loses 700 ATK. It cannot attack or change its Battle position. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Chaos Soldier – Envoy of Creation**

**LIGHT**

**Level 8**

**Warrior/Effect**

**3000/2500**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard. Once during each of your turns, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:**

**● Select 1 monster on the field, and remove it from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.**

**● If this card destroyed your opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row.**


	17. Training

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 17: "Training"**

* * *

><p>It was another Sunday afternoon at the Neo Domino City Park, people of all different ages gathered for some fun in the sun. A man and woman roughly around the age of 30 sat comfortably in one of the park benches in the center of the plaza, smiling warmly at one another. The woman ran her hand through her silky, black hair, looking truly blessed by her good fortune.<p>

"Mama! Papa!" cried a boy of roughly six years old as he ran up to the two adults. The motherly figure snapped out of her trance so she could smile down at her son. "What is it, dear?" she asked, patting the boy's wavy, black hair.

"We're gonna Duel! She wants you to watch her," the boy said, pointing to a tiny girl not far away from the group while averting his eyes. The father chuckled as he patted the boy's arm. "If you want us to watch you Duel, you can just ask us to, son. There's no need for you to hide behind your sister."

The boy blushed a bit, trying to hide the fact from his parents. "Come on, Big Brother!" a shrilly voice called from behind. "If you don't hurry up, you're gonna lose!" The boy quickly left his parents and faced the petit girl, looking peeved. "Says who?! You can't just make up rules like that!"

The boy's little sister giggled cutely, sticking out her tongue. "I'm the referee, dummy! Now draw your cards! It's time to Duel!" As the girl pointed toward her brother, he rolled his eyes. "No one uses that saying anymore."

The boy drew his starting hand of five cards as he observed his little sister carefully when her attention was preoccupied. She had black hair that matched his, though hers was much longer and pulled neatly up in a symmetrical pair of pigtails. The boy couldn't help but admire his younger sister's beauty that matched his mother's even at such a young age. Despite the cockiness she most likely picked up from him, she was truly a caring individual deep down.

The girl caught her brother smiling at her and gave him a bewildered look. "Why're you looking at me like that, Big Brother? You're acting weird again." The boy quickly withdrew his expression and turned away stubbornly. "I wasn't doing anything. Let's get this match started already."

The two parents smiled at one another as their kids started what was a rather intense match for such young children. In the background, several other families gathered around to watch the Duel as it unfolded.

"I set a Monster in Face-Down Defense Mode and end my turn!" the girl said with a soft giggle. "Your turn, Big Brother!" The boy could only shake his head at his sister's tactics. She had no set cards on the field, and had only one set Monster to protect her. He, on the other hand, had the mighty Enraged Minotaur on his field; a mighty man-beast from Greek mythology clad in red armor and clutching a powerful axe.

**[Enraged Minotaur: LV4/1700/1000]**

"Go, Enraged Minotaur!" the boy cried, raising his arm toward the girl's field. "Attack Yui's set Monster! Head Slicer!" The ox-beast swung its axe down on the holographic card, slicing it right down the middle. The revealed Monster was Kuriboh, whose head was lopped off by the gigantic beast.

**[Kuriboh: LV1/300/200]**

"This game's a little too violent," the mother said, her hand over her mouth. The father laughed her comment off with a shrug of his shoulders. "It'll toughen our kids up! They won't let anyone push them around!"

The girl took a minimal blow, as the Duel Disks were set on the lowest level. She, however, did not look pleased to see her Kuriboh get offed in such a sickening way. "Your attacks are always too violent!" she complained, placing her hands on her hips. "Even so, I'm still in the game!" She stuck her tongue out, but her brother wouldn't take it.

"You need to pay more attention," he grumbled, mimicking her by placing his hands on his own hip. "Enraged Minotaur has the effect to inflict Piercing Damage to my opponent's Defense Monster. Even though your Kuriboh was in Defense Mode, you still take 1500 points of damage!" The girl gasped as her Life Point's dispersed on the holographic gauge above her head.

**[Girl's LP: 1000 - 0]**

"Awwww, not again! I lost!" the girl whined while puffing up her cheeks and crossed her arms. "I don't like this!"

The boy ignored her complaining and walked over so he was standing right in front of her. "What were you thinking, Yui?!" the boy demanded, placing his hand firmly on her head. "I've told you over and over again that Kuriboh isn't the kind of Monster you should Summon without a plan! If you'd of kept it in your hand instead, you could have avoided losing by discarding it with its effect to reduce the Battle Damage from Enraged Minotaur to zero!"

Small tears came to the girl's eyes as the boy went on while waving his arms around. "You know my deck well by now, so it was really dumb for you to play such a weak card on the field, thinking it could defend you from my Beast-Warriors." The boy turned to look at Yui, ignoring her fresh tears. "Plus, your deck is far too unbalanced. You have a ton of weak Monsters with hardly any Spell and Trap support." The boy continued his blunt critique as he reached out his hand. "Let me see your deck and I'll help you balance it a bit better."

"No way!" Yui refused, blowing a raspberry. "Just lemme see it!" the boy insisted, tapping his foot impatiently against the pavement while shaking his hand up and down. "I said no!" Yui screamed, her tears pouring down her face. The little girl left the boy standing by himself as she ran over to her mother sitting on the park bench. "Mommy! Yukio's being mean to me again!"

The mother sighed and rubbed the girl's head, patting her back gently with her free hand. The woman looked over to the young Yukio with pleading eyes. "Yukio, please don't bully your sister. You know how she gets."

"I'm not bullying her!" Yukio insisted, folding his arms stubbornly. "I'm just trying to help her, but she's being a big baby about it!" Yui gritted her teeth, then dashed over to give her brother a hard kick to the shin, crippling him in agony.

"What was that for?!" he yelled as he grasped his now aching shinbone with both of his hands, kneeling on one knee. Yui scoffed and turned away, running through the other children some distance into the park. Yukio's mother could only sigh, holding her face with her hand. "Why do you two always have to do this?"

"I got some snacks for us!" Yukio's father announced, having left a while earlier to get some munchies. He noticed Yui was missing and the irritated expression on Yukio's face. "What's going on here?" he asked the wife, receiving a sigh in return. The father turned his head to see Yui in the far distance, now toward the very end of the park. "Yukio was being pushy with Yui again and she got upset," the mother explained, causing the father to rub his forehead in exasperation.

"I was just trying to help her fix her deck," Yukio protested, looking up at his father with pleading eyes. The father heaved another sigh before placing both of his hands on his son's shoulders. "Listen, Yukio. Try and think about it from Yui's perspective," he said in a stern voice, looking right into the boy's eyes. "You come across as a bit blunt at times, and Yui probably feels that you're rubbing it in her face that you're better than her at Dueling."

Yukio stared at his dad for a moment before scoffing. "That's stupid," he grumbled with a low growl. "I was trying to be nice to her and she went and made me look like the bad guy. She's such a brat!" The two parents looked at each other, giving helpless shrugs.

The sun was beginning to set overhead the Neo Domino Park as Yukio and his parents spent the majority of the early evening searching for Yui. Though it was not uncommon for her to wander off in a temper tantrum like this from time to time, she had never been gone for this long. Naturally, the mother and father were growing increasingly concerned about the very young girl's safety. After all, though seemingly pleasant on a Sunday afternoon, creeps were known to pop their heads out after dark.

After an hour of searching, they finally found Yui sitting quietly under a stone bridge located toward the very back of the park. The park was rather large, for the city was so populated and needed the room to accommodate such a large mass of visitors. Yukio and his parents wasted considerable time searching the other half of the park when she was toward the very back the entire time.

The girl was noticeably sulking, holding her Kuriboh card against her chin. The parents were relieved to see the girl was safe and sound. However, the father used his hand to shove Yukio forward, giving him a stern look. "Go apologize to your sister," he said. The mother nodded in agreement, urging her son to do as his father said. "Why should I have to apologize when it's clear that she's the one in the wrong?" Yukio asked, visually irritated. "Why don't you two go get her? She's your daughter."

Yukio's dad shook his head, again pushing him a bit with his hand. "You're the one who upset her. It's your responsibility to put an end to this petty argument." Yukio lowered his eyes, starting to pout and moan. "Well, I don't wanna! She's just being a baby about the whole thing!" Yukio's mother placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him to look into her eyes. "Yukio, whether you like it or not, you're the older brother here," she said in her strictest voice. "You have to be a mature boy and comfort your baby sister when she's in need. Understand?" When Yukio didn't give a reply, she slapped his back lightly. Yukio finally gave in and made his way over to where his sister sat underneath the bridge.

"Hey, Yui," Yukio whispered, having a difficult time addressing his sister at first. Yui slowly raised her head from her pouting just long enough to give him a dirty look. "Go away! I don't wanna talk to you!" Yui placed her head in her lap so she couldn't make eye contact with her brother. "What's your problem, you brat?!" Yukio yelled, placing his hands firmly on her arms.

She pushed him away in fury, starting to scream in her own self-defense. "I told you to get away from me! You're just a big bully, Yukio!" Yukio glared daggers into his sister for several seconds before he turned abruptly back toward his parents. He ended up leaving his sister sulking by herself. "Suit yourself!" he hollered back at her.

Yukio huffed and puffed as he headed back over to his parents. When he looked up at the two, he could see they were visually upset with him, but he ignored their expressions. "Always Yui this, Yui that," he grumbled. "I can't stand her!" Just as he finished speaking, he felt a shred of guilt build up in his gut, knowing deep down that he really didn't mean that. Yukio's walking slowed as he started to hesitate, thinking to himself that maybe he should just go apologize to the girl and get it all over with. At the same time, another part of him continued thinking it was all her fault. Why should he apologize?

As Yukio argued with himself, he suddenly froze in his tracks. An indescribable feeling overtook him, his senses coming to life like nothing he had ever felt before. Yukio's gaze left his parents, who were also noticeably confused. The boy looked up above him and saw the sky suddenly darkening abruptly in a series of thick clouds. Normally one would not question such a thing, simply shrugging them off as a mere approaching thunderstorm. However, something felt very ominous about these clouds, as if they were trying to warn Yukio of immediate danger. Though he couldn't understand why, Yukio felt the sudden urge to turn toward his sister.

At first, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Yui was continuing her sulking, her Kuriboh card still grasped tightly in her petite, soft fingers. As Yukio stared over at the stone bridge in confusion, he suddenly caught something that almost looked like an approaching meteor in the corner of his eye.

Yukio raised his vision to high above the bridge where something akin to a capsule shot over the bridge and right over Yukio's head. "What in the world was that?" he asked. In the split second that the capsule met his line of vision, Yukio could have sworn that a pair of beady eyes and rosy cheeks rested through the glass, but the capsule flew past him before he could really be sure.

Yukio hardly had the time to contemplate what just happened, because something far more threatening suddenly made its presence known. Directly behind the stone bridge where his sister sat was a massive pillar of light fast approaching. Yukio's eyes widened as the pillar of light instantly dispersed and spread out over the entire area like a tsunami of pure brightness. Yukio shielded his eyes as the light consumed his entire being, washing over the bridge and the entire park in a heartbeat.

Everything went black.

Yukio awoke some time later, completely disoriented and unaware of what was going on. He had no idea how much time had passed, but his arms were numb from the weight of his own body, so he assumed a good amount. The boy managed to pull himself up off the ground onto his knees, but a sharp pain underneath his left eye stopped him from rising to his feet. Groaning in pain, Yukio brought his hand to the source of the pain and was shocked to feel a warm, thick liquid oozing out from underneath his eye. Yukio's eyes widened in horror as he brought his hand back down to see it drenched in blood. Though the thick blood blinded his vision, the sharp pain led him to assume he had been badly injured. Yukio tried to ignore the pain so he could observe his surroundings, and was taken aback by what he started to notice.

Everything around him was utterly destroyed, the once peaceful park now in shambles. The sky overhead was dark and dreary, clouds swirling eerily in the black horizon above. Before Yukio had a chance to process the situation, he heard footsteps to his side. Turning, he was looking down at three pairs of feet standing directly beside him. Slowly raising his head, Yukio met with three pairs of glossy eyes that sent a chill down his spine.

"A survivor?" one of the three said, his voice cool and collected. The middle man turned to a much older looking man beside him. "Z-one was absolutely certain it would be enough to wipe out the entire island. And yet this brat still lives. What's the deal, Jose?"

Yukio couldn't bring himself to speak under their gaze, but it was obvious they were talking about him. Yukio noticed the three men were cloaked in white robes, most of their faces concealed. The older man named Jose grunted at his cohort, not taking kindly to his words. "You'll have to ask Z-one that yourself, Placido," he murmured in a dark voice.

"The Zero Reverse incident has still made considerable progress for us. Now these foolish humans will learn the darkness of their precious Momentum. Our work here is done." Placido scoffed, letting the sword he was carrying scrape against the torn scrap behind him. "I guess the Godwin brothers proved useful to us after all."

The third to Placido's left was a smaller boy closer to Yukio's age; maybe a few years older. He gave a diabolical cackle as he looked directly into Yukio's eyes. "What about this one?" he asked in his high-pitched voice. "Should we kill him ourselves?" Yukio's jaw dropped and he gasped in horror at the boy's mention of killing him as if it were such an easy decision to make.

"Leave him be, Lucciano," Jose said, closing his eyes. "We aren't murderers. Though sacrifices are necessary to change the future, there is no need to kill if our purpose here has been fulfilled. Let us go meet up with the others. Paradox and Antinomy should be scouting out the area nearby." With that said, Jose raised his arm and the space around his hand began to distort. Yukio watched in a confused silence as a worm hole opened up behind the three robed men, slowly consuming their bodies.

"Besides," Jose continued in a quiet voice, "this one reminds me of myself." As Jose's body disappeared into the time hole, Lucciano gave another cackle. "Don't go getting senile on us now, Jose!" Placido's eyes met with Yukio's just as his body was vanishing along with the other two. Unable to bear the look on the child's innocent face any longer, Placido could only shut his eyes. "I'm sorry, boy." Placido's words echoed in Yukio's ears as his image completely vanished.

Yukio quickly found himself alone amongst the wreck of the former Neo Domino City Park. He remained in shock for another minute, not sure what to make of the three strange men that suddenly appeared and then disappeared before his very eyes. He quickly snapped out of it when something far, far more important came to his mind. Yukio scrambled to pick his aching body up, only to gasp in horror at the sight of two stiff bodies laid only a matter of feet away. The two bodies were of his parents, both lying face-down on the ground. Yukio started to panic, and he dragged his sore body over to their collapsed forms. As he got closer, however, he began to choke out gasps of shock as he noticed puddles of blood emitting from the two bodies, forming a small pool a short distance away from them. Through the darkness, Yukio was barely able to make out what appeared to be pieces of shrapnel sticking out of various parts of their bodies. Unable to bear the sight of their obviously deceased corpses any longer, Yukio forced his body in the direction he just came from.

Remembering Yui, Yukio screamed in agony as he rose onto his two legs. Ignoring the pains shooting through his nerves, Yukio ran over to what was formerly the stone bridge in the park. Now reduced to nothing but a pile of rubble, Yukio began to scream frantically, "Yui! Yui!" over and over again. Yukio completely forgot about his own wounds, his dead parents, and the strange men from before. The only thing on his mind now was attempting to save the life of his precious baby sister.

"It's all right," he tried to reassure himself, tears welling up in his eyes. "There's a good chance she's still alive! I just have to get her out of here!" Yukio remained silent for a while afterward, focusing on removing the rubble stone by stone. After several minutes of repeating the motion, Yukio finally broke through to the ground below the scrapheap. He looked relieved at first, but stopped short when he saw a Kuriboh card with red blood stains on the card image.

Beginning to panic once again, Yukio removed another rock, only to see a small hand sticking up through. Yukio tried to scream, but nothing came out. Yukio rushed to dig deeper, but stopped himself quickly as soon as he saw a pool of fresh blood seeping out through the rocks where the hand stuck out. Unable to bear the sight of this, Yukio took several steps back, tripping over the rocks behind him in the process. His breathing became heavy, and as hard as he tried to scream, his voice stopped short every time. He realized he was in shock, his hands visibly trembling. After several minutes, the shock wore off and Yukio emitted an Earth-shattering scream, his voice bouncing off the completely empty pile of rubble that used to be a lively park full of families. Yukio continued to scream into the dark sky until his voice gave out on him.

Time passed and passed some more, Yukio frozen in place with a look of absolute shock plastered seemingly permanently on his face. After a while, Yukio slowly started to come to his senses, only to fall back into his self-induced paralysis. As Yukio sat in silence, the reality of the situation washing over him like a ton of bricks, he heard a peculiar noise coming from behind him.

Yukio managed to work up just enough energy to turn his head around. In the far distance, high above the wreckage of the park, a figure hovered in midair, casting a shadow over Yukio and his dead family members. Looking up, Yukio could make out a set of deep blue eyes hidden beneath a metallic mask as the figure seemed to come into full view, obviously moving toward the small child. Yukio's eyes widened in horror at the sight of this mechanical being, not sure what to make of it at first. Whatever the creature was, its body took on the form of a curled up shrimp, like a circular shell built from the very scrap that surrounded the corpses of his family. Yukio's own dark blue eyes met with the monstrosity's above him. The two shared a seemingly eternal stare down, the creature appearing to be observing his every movement.

"Was it you…?" Yukio's lips barely parted as he spoke in something lower than a whisper. Another minute gone by, Yukio's eyes lit up with intense fury. "WAS IT YOU!?" he shouted at the top of his lungs, his fists rising above him. "Were you the one who did this to my family?! Answer me!"

The being's blue eyes gawked at him without even uttering a word. Yukio reached out his hand as he tried to speak again, but he felt his own body shutting down, blackness consuming his senses. The last thing he recalled was the sound of his own body colliding with the shattered pavement below and the deep blue eyes of the being watching him from the death-black sky above.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>When Yukio came to, he found himself lying in his room within his house on the outskirts of Satellite. Rather, Yukio knew instantly where he was before he even opened his eyes. After having the same dream night after night for 31 years of your life, who wouldn't know by now that it was a dream? Indeed, Yukio had this reoccurring dream at least three or four times a week, so the second it ended, he immediately recognized it as yet another dream. Yukio knew there was something called lucid dreaming where you can literally watch your dream consciously while being fully aware of it being a dream, but this was just getting ridiculous. Yelling or screaming every single time it happened got to be a bother decades ago for the man.<p>

Despite the familiarity of this scenario, there was something that struck Yukio as…off this morning. His eyes still closed, Yukio suddenly felt a warm and comfortable sensation wash over him. Yukio thought to himself that it was rather strange. He knew he had become hardened over the years, but to feel this way after having that dream was…unusual, even for him. As Yukio finally began to stir from his inner world of thoughts, his sense was overwhelmed by the scent of woman's perfume. As if this wasn't enough to strike Yukio as odd, he suddenly felt the surface of his pillow rise up and down as if it was breathing or something. _"Okay," _Yukio thought, his eyes still closed tight, _"things have been stressful, but this is getting ridiculous." _

In his still groggy state of mind, he buried his face into the oddly bouncy pillow, feeling the pillow jiggle slightly under his weight. He reached around to hug the pillow closer to his face, but to his confusion found that the pillow wasn't as soft on the other side.

Yukio finally opened his eyes, and was immediately caught off guard when his vision was still being blocked by chest. A woman's chest, to be more specific. Yukio's eyes widened in shock as he became fully aware of his surroundings; smack in the middle of Stephanie's chesticles! Yukio began to freak out, realizing Stephanie was sound asleep with his face pressed right into her flesh. Now, Stephanie wasn't the plumpest of woman out there, but she had some presence in that area. For Yukio, even the flattest of chests would have been enough to set off his paranoia.

Stephanie stirred in her sleep slightly, making small muffled moans as she hugged the man closer to her body. At first, Yukio could not muster up a response. He sort of just lied there in silence, absorbing the woman's scent and feeling the rise and fall of her chest against his flesh. At this moment, an unidentifiable feeling began to stir deep within Yukio's gut. At first, the feeling felt familiar to him, but at the same time it felt wrong. Not liking the feeling, Yukio decided enough was enough. He was going to put an end to this in a heartbeat!

Yukio's response started with tiny muffles before transforming into loud shouts of terror. "What the hell are you doing!?" Yukio pushed Stephanie as far away from his body as he could possibly manage in his half-asleep state.

Stephanie, just waking up herself, groaned softly as she rubbed her eyes. After a few moments of moans and groans, Stephanie dropped back onto her pillow, rolled over onto her side, and fell back into a light sleep. Yukio's eye twitched as he watched the girl. Finally, he gave a soft growl of annoyance and leaned over Stephanie's limp form to start shaking her. "Wake up!"

Yukio's shaking brought Stephanie out of her sleep once again, this time bringing her to her senses. Still groggy, she started rubbing her eyes, and asked in a sleepy voice, "…What is it? It's too early to be yelling... Did you have a nightmare...?" Yukio's eye twitched yet again, not liking the reply. "Why the hell would I be having a nightmare?" he asked, ignoring the fact that she was bull's-eye accurate on this one.

"What's the big idea?" she mumbled, giving a loud yawn through teary eyes. "What's the big idea with _you_?!" Yukio retorted, slapping the air in front of him, his actions no longer applying to logic.

"What're you talking about?" she asked, giving another yawn. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Yukio shouted, his voice rising with each passing second. Stephanie blinked, staring at Yukio for a long moment. "If you had a nightmare, you could just say so," she said matter-of-factly.

Yukio stared down at her indignantly for a moment, earning another series of blinks from the girl. Yukio rolled his eyes, his body still hanging over Stephanie's; hands leaning on each of her sides on the bed. "Don't talk to me like I'm some little-"

Yukio was cut off by Stephanie reaching up with one arm, wrapping it around his neck and pulling him down on top of her. Yukio's eyes widened as she reached her other arm around him so her hand was resting against the surface of his T-shirt. Stephanie started to lightly pat his back as if she was burping an innocent baby. ""Go back to sleep," the girl mumbled, still sounding half-asleep herself. "Stephanie's here..."

Both of Yukio's eyes started twitching as his face went lightly red, mostly from embarrassment. After a few seconds passed by, Yukio pulled away from her, backing up to the opposite end of the bed, toward the small window leading to the Satellite Forest. "Get the hell off me and wake up!" he shouted as he did this.

Stephanie groaned again and sat up, rubbing one of her eyes. Her hair was messy in a cute sort of way, some strands sticking up on various ends in all different places. "Why are you so loud?" she asked, looking toward him with one eye still closed. Stephanie paused to stretch and yawn, raising both of her arms high above her head. Her stretching caused the bottom of her pajama top to lift slightly, revealing a small amount of her midriff in the process. Yukio's attention was briefly drawn to the small area of flesh between her lifted top and her pants, her bare stomach showing. Yukio gulped, turning his head away and looking slightly flushed. "I'm loud because-"

"Wait!" Stephanie raised her hand in front of Yukio's face, stopping him from speaking. "First thing's first." Yukio gave a slight gasp as the woman leaned toward his direction. "What are you-" Yukio's eyes shifted away from the girl as he tried to protest. But he stopped talking when he saw Stephanie leaning in his direction, far enough that she had to use her arms to prop her upper body forward. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly puckered, revoking a quick sweeping motion from Yukio as he brushed her arms out from under her. The sudden movement caused the young woman to drop back onto the bed.

"Stop acting like we're some married couple!" Yukio protested as Stephanie's body sank into the mattress. "I can't deal with this every morning!" Stephanie stared up at the still flustered Yukio from her new position in the center of the mattress with a mixture of disappointment and irritation in her eyes. "You could if you'd stop fighting it," she replied with a wave of her arm. "It's not as scary as you think it is."

"I'm not scared! I'm annoyed!"

"Yeah, sure," Stephanie replied sarcastically, ignoring Yukio's attitude. "A pretty, young girl in your bed wants to kiss you and you won't do it because it's _annoying_. That makes sense."

A vein popped out of Yukio's forehead, but he repressed his rage and kept himself from strangling the woman right then and there. She was annoying, but he didn't want to harm her over something like this.

"I'm sure there are guys all over the country equally annoyed waking up next to their girlfriends first thing in the morning," Stephanie said, closing her eyes and giving a shrug of her shoulders.

"_I'll just settle for a hit!" _Yukio urged himself, feeling his fist tighten into a hard ball. _"Just one hit to the head shouldn't hurt too much!" _

It took every muscle in Yukio's body to refrain from hitting the woman, but he shot her a dirty look to make up for it. "Just shut up!"

After a long pause, Yukio's tone loosened along with his expression as he addressed the woman again. "Why were you hugging me to your..." Yukio's voice trailed off, suddenly finding it difficult to finish his sentence. "You know…" Yukio shifted his eyes uncomfortably as he pointed to her chest and then back to his face, not wanting to say out loud what actually happened. His face was now as red as a garden fresh tomato. "H-How exactly did I end up like that? In your…chest." he stammered, unable to look the young woman in the eyes.

"Huh?" Stephanie tilted her head to the side in complete ignorance.

"Don't play dumb! I woke up and my head was... You were..." As Yukio's voice trailed off, Stephanie came to a sudden realization and seemed the least bit concerned by it. "Oh yeah, that," she replied in a calm voice.

"Don't give me that attitude!" Yukio said, shaking his fist up and down. "Don't you remember what I told you!? If you want to sleep in here, you need to stay on your side and not touch me!" Stephanie gave a long winded sigh as she stared at the older man in disbelief. "First of all," she started in an exasperated voice, "I don't see what you're so worked up about. There are a lot of guys out there right now wishing they had been in that situation when they woke up this morning," she said, raising her finger statistically. "Second, I stayed on my side. You were the one who rolled over next to me." Yukio stared, lost in thought for a moment. "That's redicu-"

Yukio stopped himself as he realized he had been on her side of the bed. If they had been on his side like he claimed, when he pulled away from her embrace, he would have fallen off the bed. Yukio felt slightly defeated when he came to this realization, but he did not back down. "Th-that still doesn't explain why you were hugging me!"

"I... thought you wanted to cuddle?" Stephanie gave Yukio a shrug as he glared at her defensively, wrapping his arms around his chest like a little kid who was just violated. Stephanie heaved another sigh before finally giving in and getting serious. "Alright, you were really restless last night. You kept tossing and turning and I was concerned... so I tried hugging you and you calmed down. That's all."

Yukio pressed his lips together and looked away, not really sure how to respond to her explanation. Stephanie pulled herself closer to Yukio and suddenly laid her head on his leg. As if this wasn't enough to catch Yukio off guard, the young woman then reached up to take his hand into her own. Yukio could only bring himself to half look at her from the corner of his eye. Stephanie tightened her grip on his hand with her one hand, while using her free hand to reach up and gently touch his face. Stephanie's warm fingers felt comforting against Yukio's cold, sweaty skin, but he couldn't bring himself to admit that to himself.

"Look at me," Stephanie said in a more serious tone, using her hand to gently turn Yukio's head toward her own, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Yukio looked into Stephanie's eyes and saw nothing but gentle concern dominating her expression. He seemed to get lost in those gentle eyes for a while without realizing it, feeling that unfamiliar feeling from before building up in him again. After several long moments, Yukio finally mustered up a response.

"I... ...It's none of your business." Yukio again forced his head away so he was not looking into her eyes any longer.

Stephanie sighed again, this sigh a bit softer than before. "That means yes," she said quietly, speaking almost to herself. Yukio still heard the comment and seemed rather irritated by it, shooting her another dirty glare. "It's none of your business means it's none of your business," he snapped. "Don't act like you have me figured out. I'm not so simple that some little girl can comprehend me."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, having gotten used to his attitude. "Sure, sure," she said with a twirl of her finger. "Anyway, I don't see the problem. I hugged you and it made us both feel better. I didn't complain when you hugged me when we were coming back from France."

This struck an immediate twitch in Yukio, unpleasant memories suddenly stirring in his mind. "Don't try to make that out to be something you know it wasn't," he growled. The two stared at each other for a long moment as memories of the plane ride from France to Japan came pouring back into Yukio's head. It was one of those irritating memories you wish you could forget, but it keeps drilling its way into the back of your skull.

Memories flashed in the man's head of meeting Stephanie on the plane despite trying to ditch her and then a series of events leading the two to get stuck in a chair together while helping the girl get unstuck. The woman then somehow convinced the man to hug her to try and get unstuck, only for him to be scolded by the plane's staff.

Yukio found himself staring into space as the memories of the plane ride from Hell haunted his brain. He felt tired just from remembering the ordeal, and he began rubbing his hand through his hair sluggishly. Stephanie, however, was hardly disturbed by the memories and wore an amused smile on her face. "I didn't see you offer any other ideas," she said in her usual giddy tone. "It's not my fault you couldn't resist."

Yukio could only send a scowl the woman's way, his eyes stone cold and absent of blinking. "Oh come on," Stephanie joked, not the slightest bit deterred from his actions. She proceeded to lightly poke the man's cheek with her finger, adding salt to his already sore mental wounds. "I-know-you-liked-it," she said in a slow manner, trying to over-emphasize her words. Yukio simply pushed her hand away, not amused by her prodding. "Just don't hug me in my sleep again, got it?"

"No."

"What!?"

"If you have another nightmare, I'm doing it again. You won't let me comfort you while you're awake, after all."

"You won't if you don't want to sleep on the couch when you're here from now on." Yukio, once again in a struggle of words with the woman, stared right into her eyes to ensure she knew he was serious. Stephanie played it up for all it was worth, sending him a look that portrayed her as a violated woman. "You'd make a lady sleep on the couch?! What kind of man are you!?"

"It's my house!" Yukio retorted, slamming his fist against the soft mattress as if it would actually add to the conversation. "And who are you kidding? Lady!? Look at you lying there with your plain pink pajamas! It's like you're still in grade school!"

Yukio watched Stephanie as she looked over her pajamas for a few seconds before raising her gaze back up at him. Yukio suddenly felt like he was in trouble when he saw her lips curl up into a mischievous smile, one that always spelled trouble in the past for him. Yukio immediately felt he said something he shouldn't have.

"Oh? So is that what all of this is about?" Stephanie said in a silky, smooth voice; one that was in sudden complete control of the situation. "What are you talking about?" Yukio asked back, turning away from her eyes. Whenever she flashed that devilish smile of hers, Yukio always found it difficult to meet her eyes. Stephanie proceeded to lift herself up and slide behind Yukio, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What are you doing? Stop it!" Yukio flinched as Stephanie blew on his ear lightly; sending chills up and down his body.

"Is this entire little incident your awkward little roundabout way of telling me you want me to wear something more grown up to bed?"

"What!? No it-"

Yukio was cut off by Stephanie placing her index finger to his lips and softly shushing him. Stephanie dropped her voice lower and continued by whispering in his ear. "It's okay... I don't mind," she said, sounding hushed and sexy. "All you had to do was ask. The question now is what would you prefer? Something frilly or lacy? ...Or maybe something that's see-through?"

Yukio's reaction was like a deer caught in headlights. He flushed and tried as much as he could manage, but he could not stop mental images from creeping into his head. "I... A-a..."

"Or maybe you'd like it if I were..." Stephanie lowered her voice to a complete whisper, her words barely audible as she blew them into Yukio's eardrum. Yukio, losing his usual cool demeanor, felt himself on the defensive as he placed his hand against the girl's arm and started to push her away. "I... ah I have to... Umm..."

Yukio made a quick attempt at an escape, only to be pulled back into place by Stephanie, who proved far stronger than Yukio would have ever imagined. "We're not done yet," she said in her naughtiest voice. "I can't get what you want if you don't answer, or do you need me to be more descriptive?" Stephanie gave a chilling giggle as she traced her fingers up and down her chest, Yukio's gaze following against his will.

Yukio slid his head out from under Stephanie's armpit and started to back up toward the edge of the bed like a quivering child. "I remembered... I really... I need to be... somewhere... ...that's not here."

The conversation came to a halt when Yukio fell off the bed, landing hard against the floor with a thud and a grunt.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since Yugi defeated Kaiba in the special match at the dinner party. Ever since then, the members of Team 5D's had been working on their decks nonstop, with the exception of meal time and sleep time. Presently, Team 5D's was in the exact same stadium outside the Public Security Maintenance Bureau where Yugi and Seto squared off. This same stadium was to be used for the Riding World Future as well. The sun was just starting to set overhead and the autumn night wind was starting to reveal itself.<p>

Crow was sitting in the now empty bleachers in the front row. Like his friends, he had spent the past two days working on his deck along with his teammates of Team Exploration. Tonight, however, he was taking some time off as a member of Team 5D's. Yusei had asked for his assistance in judging a practice match between the five other teammates, to which he gladly accepted. Sherry had warned him that he would learn the enemy's strategy before the tournament, but he retorted that he will always be a 5D's member first and foremost. With that out of the way, Crow sat with his arms stretched against the back of the metal bleachers as Yusei and Jack were sharing a discussion at the track's start line.

Crow heard several footsteps approaching and he looked up to see the owners. It was Team Pride, all dressed in casual clothing. "You're…Team Pride, if I recall," Crow said, acknowledging their presence. "What are you guys doing here?"

Tatsuya gave Crow a respectful nod. "Crow Hogan, right? We just finished some laps around the area and came to rest. We saw you sitting over here and came to say hello." Crow nodded back, feeling a bit more at ease with their presence. Beside Tatsuya, Hikari offered Crow a warm smile and asked, "What are you doing here by yourself?"

Crow returned the smile. "The rest of Team Exploration is taking the night off for personal matters. I'm here as an observer tonight. Take a look." Crow pointed over to the start line where Jack and Yusei were now busy checking their D-Wheels.

"Are they having a match?" Moki asked, placing his finger against his lips. "Yusei VS the World King?" After a moment of thought, Moki let out an obnoxious giggle. "They're trying to copy my uncle, aren't they?" Crow smirked at the kid's comment. "Not quite," he said, pointing toward Aki and Rua, who were joining the other two on their own D-Wheels.

"I see," Justin said observantly. "A Battle Royale, is it?" Haizuru twirled his hair with his finger and said, "It seems we've stumbled upon some entertainment for the evening." Crow nodded, his smile widening. "Yeah, this should be pretty interesting. Have a seat." Crow patted his hand against the empty bleachers he was sitting on.

Tatsuya returned the smile, but quickly asked, "You sure it's okay for us to be here? We're going to be their enemies, after all." Crow laughed lightly and looked back up at his friends. "Heh, they don't care about any of that. I can guarantee that they won't be showing you all of their tricks now anyway."

Hikari gave Crow a puzzled look, to which he waved off. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. "You'll see," Crow simply said, turning his gaze on the track. Haizuru rubbed his chin curiously as he and the others took a seat. "I guess we'll find out for ourselves." Haizuru suddenly noticed something and looked over at Crow curiously. "Hey, where's that beautiful green-haired girl? I don't see her with her friends. She is part of the team, isn't she?" Crow, realizing Ruka's absence, could only shrug in response.

Over at the start line, Yusei and Jack were now sitting on their D-Wheels, dressed in their usual Riding Suits. Aki was also wearing her tight, leather red Riding Suit, and Rua wore similar attire that was a navy blue in color. Rua realized Ruka hadn't joined the group yet and suddenly came to a realization. "Hey, guys, I just remembered that Ruka doesn't have a D-Wheel. We really need to do something about that."

Realizing it was true, Aki nodded quietly. "Good point." Jack seemed a bit surprised that Ruka didn't have her own D-Wheel. "She won't be able to participate in this practice match then." Hearing his friends, a mischievous smile came to Yusei's face. "Don't worry. It's already been taken care of."

Before the others could respond, they were interrupted by the sound of a powerful engine approaching from behind. It was Ruka, dressed in a skin-tight pink and white Riding Suit, riding a shiny new D-Wheel, as she approached her teammates. Jack, Aki, and especially Rua were in both awe and surprise at Ruka's new device that was literally in the shape of a Pegasus—a mythical winged horse from Greek mythology—that was complete with several boosters on the back. It was mostly white, with shades of pink toward the bottom.

"Wh-What is that?!" Rua cried, waving his arm up and down. "Ruka, where did you get that D-Wheel?!" Ruka giggled at her brother, placing her hand over her lips. "Well…" Saying nothing more, Ruka gave Yusei a friendly wink, to which he smirked back.

"Yusei, you bastard!" Jack roared, pointing at Yusei accusingly. "How could you do something like this behind our backs?!" Yusei gave a light chuckle and ignored Jack's overreaction. "Sorry, everyone. I promised Ruka a long time ago that I would build her a D-Wheel when we met up again." Ruka stuck out her tongue playfully as she rubbed her neck. "I couldn't afford to buy one due to my university, despite already having a license. Yusei was kind enough to do this for me. He even fulfilled my personal design request."

Rua's jaw dropped and he ran over to grab Yusei's arm. "No fair, Yusei! Build me a D-Wheel too!" Jack scoffed loudly, stubbornly crossing his arms. "When the hell did you even build it? We were in the garage a week ago and I saw nothing that even resembled a D-Wheel." Yusei's smile widened as he responded. "I started it the day after that." Even Ruka was taken aback by Yusei's sudden claim, and the entire team gasped.

Crow and Team Pride had similar reactions. Even Justin and Moki, the snobbier members of the team, had awe-filled expressions on their faces. "What?! He built that thing in one week?!" Crow cried, flipping out. Tatsuya's eyes widened slightly as he observed Ruka's D-Wheel carefully. "I knew Yusei Fudo was a talented mechanic, but this surpasses my expectations…" Hikari then pointed out, "Normally it takes a month at the least…" Justin forced a scoff despite his expression. "H-Hmph, I could do that if I wanted to." Haizuru shook his head. "Liar."

Aki glared at Ruka, an envious expression reflecting in her eyes. "L-Lucky…!" she mumbled. Ruka caught wind of an uneasy aura and noticed Aki's dark glare. Looking a bit bewildered, Ruka asked, "U-Um, Aki-_san_? Is something wrong?" Aki turned her head away, no longer looking Ruka in the eyes. "I-It's nothing…"

Yusei noticed his friends' reactions and gave a lighthearted chuckle. "I'll update all of your D-Wheels after our practice match. I wanted this to be a surprise." Rua's eyes lit up and he jumped up and down in excitement. "Really?! Yes!" Aki breathed a sigh of relief at his words, feeling a bit more hopeful. Ruka noticed this and gave a puzzled shrug.

Yusei noticed Crow staring in awe, and gave a playful wave of his finger. "Sorry, Crow, but I can't update yours. We're rivals for this tournament, after all." Crow forced a laugh and averted his eyes. "Heh, just worry about yourself! I've improved over the years as well, you know!" Despite trying to sound tough, Tatsuya noticed an obvious worried expression on Crow's face. Crow, of course, knew that he could improve his skills as much as the next guy, but his mechanical skills came nowhere near as close.

With their attention now over at the bleachers, Rua noticed the members of Team Pride. "Isn't that Team Pride over there?" Jack grinned at Tatsuya. "Come to get a taste of our strength, huh? So be it!" Tatsuya gave a smirk of his own in return. "Something like that," the blonde-head answered. "Show me what you guys are made of."

"Right!" Yusei said, giving Team Pride a thumbs up. He then turned to his friends. "Okay, everyone, this match will follow the same rules as the Riding World Future. It will, however, be conducted in Battle Royale Mode." Jack nodded and pointed out, "Every player will have 4000 Life Points." Aki added, "Since we're all trying to strengthen our other strategies, we all agree not to use our Signer Dragons during this match, right?"

Rua grinned, sliding his deck into his Duel Disk. "Yeah, we can't let Urteil learn all of our strategies right from the start." Ruka looked dead serious all of a sudden at the mention of their enemy. "Right. The plan is to survive in the tournament as long as possible without using our Signer Dragons."

Yusei also looked tense as he took the lead at the start line, the others lining up behind him. "To do that," Yusei continued, "we have to ensure that our other strategies are up-to-par. Are you all ready?" The group all raised their hands at once and shouted, "Yeah!"

"The first person to cross the corner goes first!" Yusei declared, slamming his foot on the gas pedal. "Let's go!"

Right on cue, all five D-Wheelers were in an immediate race for the first corner of the Riding Duel track. The entire stadium came to life with the sound of their engines. Yusei and Jack were quick to near the corner, with Rua and Aki immediately behind them. Ruka was dead last as she seemed bewildered by all the fancy buttons Yusei added. She panicked and seemed at a loss when she noticed a small sticky note stuck to the display screen. It read, 'Pull me'. Raising her eyebrows, Ruka did just that.

As soon as she pulled the lever upward, she felt her entire body lunge forward at acceleration she had never thought possible. Rua and Aki gasped in shock as the winged Pegasus quite literally flew by them, its wings actually taking it off the ground and the intense speed creating an illusion of flight. Jack's eyes widened as the shadow of Ruka's D-Wheel submerged his Wheel of Fortune. Yusei had a pleased smile plastered on his face as Ruka's D-Wheel landed in front of the group, taking the first corner before Yusei could.

"What?!" Jack shouted, his expression raging. "What the hell did you do to that D-Wheel, Yusei?!"

Yusei's smile remained as he took the corner at a close second. "It far surpassed even my expectations," the scientist said. "I wanted you guys to see for yourselves the difference my new Planetary Particle will make."

Aki gasped as she looked over at Ruka, who was frozen in shock. "Then Ruka's D-Wheel…" Yusei nodded. "Yeah, she's using the first proto-type D-Wheel with this new particle installed. Even my D-Wheel wasn't able to keep up with hers. Once I modify all of our D-Wheels, we're sure to take the first turn."

Rua came in third and gave a chuckle. "That's our Yusei, always thinking three steps ahead!" Jack was shocked when Rua suddenly surpassed him, having activated his secret compartment booster at the last second. Jack came in at a close fourth, leaving him a bit unhappy. "To think there was this big of a difference between Yusei's new invention and our outdated models. Even Rua's, a model newer than mine, was able to beat me out in speed."

Jack's frown turned into a smile as he finally accepted defeat. "I'm impressed." Despite coming in last place, Aki couldn't help but smile. "You said it…" After all, this meant they were all going to get serious upgrades for the tournament. Taking the first turn would surely give them the advantage right from the getgo.

In the bleachers, Crow grabbed his hair in frustration after witnessing Ruka's D-Wheel in action. "Dammit, Yusei! You just invited me here to rub this in my face, didn't you?!" Tatsuya heaved a laugh and whacked him hard on the back. "If you feel that way when you're so close to him, imagine how strangers like us feel." Haizuru tried his best to maintain his usual cool, but he had beads of sweat in plain sight. "As one would expect, this Yusei Fudo is not to be underestimated."

"You okay, Ruka?" Rua asked playfully, seeing her stunned out of her mind through his rearview mirror. His sister's long hair was sticking up in every direction and she had to shake her head to come back to her senses. As Rua teased the young woman, Jack pulled up beside Aki. "Go ahead and take the second-to-last turn, Izayoi," the King said, giving her a friendly smile. "I don't mind going in last."

Aki seemed a bit surprised by Jack's unusual generosity. "Are you sure?" she asked, wanting to double check. The King answered her with a confident smirk. "Don't worry. Jack Atlas doesn't need a head start to win!" Aki nodded, speeding ahead of Jack, who now rode behind the entire team at the rear.

Yusei sped up beside Ruka and called over to her. "Go ahead and take the first turn, Ruka." Ruka jumped a bit at the sound of his voice, and she attempted to straighten her posture. "R-Right!" Ruka took a brief moment to pat her frizzy hair down with her hand before placing her hands firmly on the handles.

"Ruka, just relax," Yusei said with a sigh. "If you feel like you're going too fast, you can decrease your speed by hitting the button on the right side of your screen." Ruka blinked rapidly as she followed the scientist's finger toward her display screen. "Oh, really? Thanks," Ruka said nervously as she saw the button in question. She was, of course, not used to Riding Duels, and this extremely complicated D-Wheel was no exception.

Up on the balcony in the VIP section, Hell-Eyes and Pirate Keith were watching Team 5D's from a birds-eye view. "What a coincidence," Keith said with a laugh. "We came back here for some fresh air and what do we find? Yusei Fudo and his pals are about to put on a show for us! First that legendary Duel from the other day and now this! I can't get enough of it!" Hell-Eyes remained silent, but he smiled to himself in anticipation. "What kind of Duel will they show us?" he finally said, his sunglasses reflecting the orange light of the setting sun above the stadium.

As Team 5D's prepared their decks for the match, Rua eyed Ruka's back carefully. He thought to himself that he knew Ruka's deck inside and out. A smirk came to his lips as he doubted she had much time to change her deck around between all of her studies in England. He was absolutely sure that she'd be easy to deal with. Rua's gaze then shifted toward Aki, who was narrowing in on him from behind. As busy as Aki was in her clinic, he highly doubted she had a chance to work on her deck much in between. Even with the changes they made over the past few days, he doubted they'd be enough to overpower his new Genex-Deformer deck. Rua came to the conclusion that he had to target Jack and Yusei first and foremost to keep them from getting the advantage.

Finally set to start, Ruka drew her five cards. The others did the same as well. "My turn! Draw!" Ruka drew the sixth card from her deck as she zipped past the start line, completing her first lap way before the others.

**[SC – Ruka – 1/ Yusei – 1/ Rua – 1/ Aki – 1/ Jack – 1]**

**[Ruka's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Gemini Elf in Attack Mode!" Ruka declared, slapping her card down on her Duel Disk. Gemini Elf was a pair of twin sister Monsters that wore fancy dresses. They gave Crow and the others friendly air kisses as they passed them, as per their usual flirty personalities.

**[Gemini Elf: LV4/1900/900]**

"I then set one card face-down, ending my turn." Underneath the twin elves, a face-down card materialized on the track.

Yusei took the baton and announced his turn. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC – Ruka – 2/ Yusei – 2/ Rua – 2/ Aki – 2/ Jack – 2]**

**[Yusei's LP: 4000]**

Yusei examined his card and formulated a plan immediately. "I Summon Dash Warrior in Attack Mode!" Yusei's Monster was a red-armored warrior with wheeled feet. It raced along the field in front of Yusei's D-Wheel almost admirably.

**[Dash Warrior: LV3/600/1200]**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Rua grinned as Yusei's turn completed. "My turn! Draw!" Rua flashily drew his card and looked pleased with his starting hand.

**[SC – Ruka – 3/ Yusei – 3/ Rua – 3/ Aki – 3/ Jack – 3]**

**[Rua's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Deformer Chakkan in Defense Mode!" Rua's machine creature looked like a walking flash drive pained orange. In its defensive stance, it look on the form of an ordinary flash drive.

**[Deformer Chakkan: LV3/1200/600]**

Rua laughed as he explained his move. "Once per turn while Chakkan is in Defense Mode, it inflicts 300 points of damage to one of my opponents! Datatron Corruptor Cannon!" Yusei grunted as the flash drive shot a beam of light that pierced his arm.

**[Yusei's LP: 4000 - 3700]**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Rua said, sliding his two cards into his Duel Disk.

Aki narrowed her eyes as she took the spotlight. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC – Ruka – 4/ Yusei – 4/ Rua – 4/ Aki – 4/ Jack – 4]**

**[Aki's LP: 4000]**

Aki examined her cards and sprang into action, slapping a card down. "I Summon Rose Fairy in Defense Mode!" Aki's petite red fairy fluttered above her Duel Disk on the track.

**[Rose Fairy: LV3/600/1200]**

"I then set two cards face-down, ending my turn!"

As Aki's cards materialized, Jack immediately took the final turn. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC – Ruka – 5/ Yusei – 5/ Rua – 5/ Aki – 5/ Jack – 5]**

**[Jack's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Big Piece Golem in Attack Mode!" Jack's giant rock creature stomped down on the track with brute force. "When my opponent controls a Monster while I don't, it can be Normal Summoned without release!"

**[Big Piece Golem: LV5/2100/0]**

"Then I activate the effects of Final Speed World!" called Jack as he pressed a button on his D-Wheel. "By removing three Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand!"

**[Jack's SC: 5 -2]**

"I Special Summon Medium Piece Golem in Attack Mode!" The smaller rock Monster appeared beside its much larger counterpart.

**[Medium Piece Golem: LV4/1600/0]**

Jack smirked as he continued. "When Big Piece Golem is on the field when Medium Piece Golem is Summoned, I can Special Summon Small Piece Golem from my deck with its effect negated! Defense Mode!" The smallest of the trio of rock ogres manifested out on the track.

**[Small Piece Golem: LV3/1100/0]**

"I then set two cards face-down! Turn end!"

Justin scoffed as Jack's cards appeared on the track as he drove by. "He's a terrible liar," Justin said sarcastically. "He obviously let Aki Izayoi go first so he could make full use of Final Speed World." Haizuru eyed Jack amusedly, saying, "You said it." Crow leaned back against his chair, getting comfortable. "Now that the stage has been set, the real show can begin."

Ruka sped around the start line again as she drew a card from her deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC – Ruka – 6/ Yusei – 6/ Rua – 6/ Aki – 6/ Jack – 3]**

**[Ruka's LP: 4000]**

"I'll also remove three Speed Counters with Final Speed World to Special Summon!"

**[Ruka's SC 6 - 3]**

"I Special Summon Spirit of the Gentle Breeze in Attack Mode!" Ruka's new Fairy wearing a white dress flew above her field and sparkled in the orange sun above.

**[Spirit of the Gentle Breeze: LV3/0/1800]**

"Zero Attack Power, huh?" Rua said with a shake of his head. "She just set herself up for a big fall." Ruka ignored her brother and continued with her turn. "I then Normal Summon Freya, Guide to Victory in Defense Position!" Ruka's third Monster was more human in form, wearing cheerleader clothes and waving around pom-poms.

**[Freya, Guide to Victory: LV1/100/100]**

"As long as Freya remains face-up on the field," Ruka explained, "all Fairy-Type Monsters on my field gain 400 Attack and Defense Points."

**[Spirit of the Gentle Breeze: 0/1800 - 400/2200]**

**[Freya, Guide to Victory: 100/100 - 500, 500]**

"Go, Gemini Elf!" Ruka called, pointing toward Yusei. "Attack Yusei's Dash Warrior!"

**[Gemini Elf's ATK: 1900]**

**[Dash Warrior's ATK: 600]**

As Yusei braced himself for the assault, a smile came to Ruka's face. "When Dash Warrior attacks, it gains 1200 Attack and Defense during the Damage Step. But when another Monster attacks it, that effect won't activate."

Yusei matched Ruka's smile with a smirk of his own. "And that's precisely why I set this Trap Card." Ruka's eyes widened as she looked at the card Yusei had on his field. "What?!" The card flipped up, and Yusei explained his strategy. "Power Frame! When a Monster on my field is targeted by a Monster with higher Attack Power, I can negate the attack and equip this card to the Monster being attacked. That Monster then gains Attack equal to the difference in points between the attacking Monster and the Attack Target. That's 1300 points!"

**[Dash Warrior's ATK: 600 - 1900]**

Ruka sighed, realizing for all her teasing against Rua, she was no match for Yusei either. "The attack is canceled, so I'll set one card face-down to end my turn."

With a nod, Yusei drew a card from his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC – Ruka – 4/ Yusei – 7/ Rua – 7/ Aki – 7/ Jack – 4]**

**[Yusei's LP: 3700]**

"I Summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron, in Attack Mode!"

**[Junk Synchron: LV3/1300/500]**

"Using the third effect of Final Speed World, I remove three Speed Counters to Special Summon the Level Two Bolt Hedgehog in Defense Mode!"

**[Bolt Hedgehog: LV2/800/800]**

**[Yusei's SC: 7 - 4]**

"I'm Tuning the Level Two Bolt Hedgehog with my Level Three Junk Synchron!" The field lit up with the green Synchro light as Yusei's hedgehog and machine were consumed by two circle emblems.

"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become a path for its light to shine! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

**[Junk Warrior: LV5/2300/1300]**

"Go, Junk Warrior!" Yusei called with a wave of his arm. "Attack Medium Piece Golem! Scrap Fist!" Jack scoffed as the robotic warrior charged right for him. "Stop right there! Trap Card, activate! Spell of Darkness!" Yusei gasped as Jack's Trap sent a series of chains that wrapped around Yusei's warrior. "This card decreases the Attack Power of one Monster my opponent controls by 700 points! The Monster can't attack or change its Battle Position!"

**[Junk Warrior's ATK: 2300 - 1600]**

Yusei gave a click of his tongue. "I enter into my Main Phase 2. I activate Final Speed World again, removing three more Speed Counters to Special Summon Shield Wing in Defense Mode!" Yusei's dragon guarded its master with its scaly wings as Yusei passed a corner at high speed.

**[Shield Wing: LV2/0/900]**

"I set one card and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Rua called. "Draw!"

**[SC – Ruka – 5/ Yusei – 2/ Rua – 8/ Aki – 8/ Jack – 5]**

**[Rua's LP: 4000]**

"I activate Deformer Chakkan's effect! Once per turn, I deal 300 points of damage to the opponent I select! My target this time is Jack!" Jack felt the same beam of light as Yusei earlier, but it hardly fazed him.

**[Jack's LP: 4000 - 3700]**

Looking pleased with his work, Rua continued. "Then I release Deformer Chakkan to Advance Summon Gadget Trailer in Attack Mode!" As the name indicated, the new machine took the form of a tractor trailer, and it honked its horn menacingly at the enemies. "Once per turn, I can send any number of Deformers from my hand to my Graveyard to increase Gadget Trailer's Attack Power by 800 points for each! I send Deformer Magnen and Deformer Radion to the Graveyard to increase its Attack by 1600 points!" Rua laughed triumphantly as he dumped his cards into the Graveyard.

**[Gadget Trailer's ATK: 1300 - 2900]**

"Go, Gadget Trailer! Attack the weakened Junk Warrior! Gadgeting Cannon!"

**[Junk Warrior's ATK: 1600]**

Yusei felt the force of the impact as the trailer crashed its massive form into his weakened Monster and shattered it into dust.

**[Yusei's LP : 3700 - 2100]**

**[Yusei's SC: 2 - 1]**

"Turn end!" Rua looked very pleased with his work, considering this payback for his loss to Yusei the previous week.

Not giving Yusei time to recover, Aki entered her turn right away. "It's my turn! Draw!"

**[SC – Ruka – 6/ Yusei – 2/ Rua – 9/ Aki – 9/ Jack – 6]**

**[Aki's LP: 4000]**

Aki eyed the card she drew before going forward with her turn. "I remove three Speed Counters with Final Speed World to Special Summon Revival Rose in Defense Position!" The demonic plant's beady eyes flapped open as it appeared.

**[Revival Rose: LV4/1300/1300]**

**[Aki's SC: 9 - 6]**

"I then release Revival Rose and Rose Fairy to Advance Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in Attack Mode!" A much larger plant took the place of Aki's smaller Monsters, this demonic bush roaring with attitude.

**[Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis: LV8/2200/0]**

"Battle!" Aki gave her hand a thrust and sent her plant into war. "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attacks Gentle Spirit of the Breeze! Flame Petal!"

**[Gentle Spirit of the Breeze's ATK: 400]**

As the flaming petals ambushed Ruka's field, her eyes narrowed as she flipped up her set card. "Trap Card, activate! Twinkle Wall! When an opposing Monster attacks, the attack is negated and I take damage equal to the Attack Power of the attacking Monster!" It was Aki's turn to lower her brow as her Monster was stopped in its tracks, the attack wasted. Ruka screamed as her own card zapped her, rocking her around a bit.

**[Ruka's LP = 4000 - 2900]**

**[Ruka's SC: 6 - 5]**

"In exchange," Ruka continued, ignoring her pain, "Aki-_san_, you can't activate any Magic or Trap Cards for the rest of this turn." Aki smiled, looking pleased with the girl's strategy. "Not bad, Ruka, but you took damage anyway. I'll end my turn with that."

"My turn! Draw!" Jack drew his card and eyed his hand as he contemplated his next move.

**[SC – Ruka – 6/ Yusei – 3/ Rua – 10/ Aki – 7/ Jack – 7]**

**[Jack's LP: 3700]**

"Let me show you guys that I can play a game as advanced as Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba!" Jack said with a wide grin. "I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing seven of my Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck!"

**[Jack's SC 7 - 0]**

As his Speed Counters dropped harshly from seven to zero in a flash, Jack's Wheel of Fortune began to stagger and lose its balance. "Jack!" Ruka called out, concerned for his safety. "His D-Wheel isn't accustomed to the rapid loss of Speed Counters yet!" Aki realized. "He's going to crash!"

Jack simply smirked and pressed a button. Two devices came out the side of his D-Wheel, propellers of some sort, allowing him to slow down and avoid a crash. His friends breathed a sigh of relief as Jack drew his two cards. Jack gave a long laugh as he added the cards to his hand. "Fools! You really think I'll crash?!"

"Stop making people worried, you bastard!" Crow yelled, pointing at Jack with annoyance in his eyes. Beside Crow, Moki had deflated expression on his face. "You guys really live on the edge, don't you?"

Realizing Jack was no longer in danger, Rua started to grin as he got back into the mood of the game.

"I've been waiting for you to do that, Jack! I activate the Trap Card, Appropriate! When my opponent draws outside the Draw Phase, this card allows me to draw two cards!"

Jack scoffed at Rua's attitude, looking down on him. "Hmph! Don't get too cocky, brat! I was the one waiting for _you_ to activate it! Your Trap will now become food for my Trap Eater!" Rua's jaws dropped as the King's demonic servant gobbled up his card like it was a piece of bloody, raw meat. "What?!" Jack's smirk widened as he explained his move. "I can now Special Summon the Tuner Monster in Attack Mode!"

**[Trap Eater: LV4/1900/1600]**

Tatsuya seemed impressed by Jack's move as he leaned forward in his chair. "The World King is also impressive. Watching this match will be most beneficial to us."

"Then I Normal Summon another Tuner, Top Runner, in Attack Mode!" Jack slapped his second card down, revealing a metallic, faceless Monster that dashed ahead of the King's party on the track.

**[Top Runner: LV4/1100/800]**

Haizuru rose from his chair in shock. "He got two Tuners on his field in one turn!"

Jack's laugh echoed throughout the stadium as he continued. "I'm Tuning my Level Four Medium Piece Golem with my Level Four Top Runner!"

**(4+4=8)**

The green light swallowed the field once again as Jack went on. "He, who was born from the darkness of his own heart, emerge from within your soul! Synchro Summon! Make them bleed, Blood Mefist!"

**[Blood Mefist: LV8/2800/1300]**

"Damn, that Monster's trouble!" Rua cried, grabbing his helmet with his hands in worry.

"If I control a Synchro Monster," Jack continued, "I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Creation Resonator, from my hand! Attack Mode!"

**[Creation Resonator: LV3/800/600]**

"I'm Tuning my Level Five Big Piece Golem with my Level Three Creation Resonator!"

**(5+3=8)**

"The ruler's determination will now become a crimson blade with a boiling-red flame! Surpass the hot, surging waves and show yourself! Synchro Summon! The Fierce God of Flames, Crimson Blader!"

**[Crimson Blader: LV8/2800/2600]**

Aki gasped as she passed by the King. "Another Synchro?!"

"I'm not done yet" Jack roared over the sound of his engine. "I'm Tuning my Level Three Small Piece Golem with my Level Four Trap Eater!"

**(3+4=7)**

"Pulses of the new ruler, come forth from the inner depths of chaos! Synchro Summon! The proud Demon Chaos King!"

**[Demon Chaos King: LV7/2600/2600]**

Jack laughed and laughed some more as his fellow Duelists stared in awe at his move.

"Jack's become much stronger over the years," Yusei said, feeling his immense fighting aura even from across the track. "Even I can feel it."

"Jack Atlas will be a tough opponent for us," Tatsuya said, gripping his hands tightly against his lap.

"Make sure you're all paying attention."

Haizuru had dropped his playboy demeanor and wore a much more serious expression. "Three powerful Synchros in one turn? Are you kidding me?" As Haizuru chewed on his thumb in sheer disbelief, Hikari had a smile on her face. "I'm impressed," she said, giggling at Justin's flabbergasted expression.

Moki was simply frozen with confusion as he tried to process the turn play by play. Crow's hand trembled uncontrollably as he eyed the King. "Jack, both of us had bad run-ins with Yukio Kyoji. I want revenge against him, but I want to beat you even more. I'm sure you feel the same!"

"Behold the unsurpassable power of the King!" Jack roared, raising his arm fiercely. "Battle! Demon Chaos King, attack Gadget Trailer!" As the demonic winged creature charged, Jack had an announcement to make. "When Demon Chaos King attacks, the Attack and Defense Power of all my opponent's Monsters are switched! By the effect of Demon Chaos King, Gadget Trailer's Attack Power becomes 1600! Along with all the other monsters on field!"

**[Gadget Trailer's ATK: 1600]**

**[Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' ATK: 0]**

**[Spirit of the Gentle Breeze's ATK: 2200]**

**[Shield Wing's ATK: 0]**

Rua frantically checked his cards, but he was unable to come up with a counter. He had no choice but to take the attack. "Chaos Thrust!" Rua's trailer was sliced in half and the resulting explosion sent Rua flying backwards on the track. "Shoot!" he shouted in between pained screams.

**[Rua's LP: 4000 - 3000]**

**[Rua's SC: 10 - 9]**

"I'm not done with you yet, Rua!" The King declared. "I use Blood Mefist to attack you directly! Cursed Blood!"

"No you won't!" Rua retaliated. "Trap Card, open! Deformer Scramble! When my opponent attacks me directly when I have no Monsters, I can negate the attack and Special Summon a Deformer from my hand!" Jack scoffed, but wore a satisfied smile on his face. "Not too shabby." Rua picked a card from his hand and slapped it on his Duel Disk. "I Special Summon Deformer Staplen in Defense Mode!" A giant stapler now guarded Rua's D-Wheel on the track.

**[Deformer Staplen: LV4/1400/1000]**

"Your Deformer Staplen can't be destroyed in battle, so it's pointless to try attacking it," Jack said, turning to Aki. "In that case…let me test you out a bit, Izayoi!" Aki and Jack met smirk to smirk, and she responded, "Let's." Jack's smile faded as he entered battle. "Go, Crimson Blader! Attack Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis! Red Burner!"

"Trap Card, open!" Aki declared, flipping up her card. "Rose Blizzard! When one of my Monsters is attacked, I can negate the attack! The attacking Monster is then forced into Defense Mode!" As Jack's Crimson Blader was repelled, he appeared quite satisfied. "Looking good, Izayoi," he said, lowering his arm. "My assault will end for now, but don't think you'll be able to rest easy. Blood Mefist inflicts 300 points of damage to my opponents for each card they control on the field during each of their Standby Phases!"

"That's why I said that card's trouble, darn it!" Rua muttered, recalling the many times he had to face that beast.

Crow cocked an eyebrow, recalling something important. "How'd he get his hands on Bolger's card anyhow? God…"

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Jack finally gave it a rest, leaving the fresh new card face-down on his field behind his trio of powerful warriors. Tatsuya gave a chuckle as he straightened himself in his seat. "This is going to be one long match."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>In an undisclosed location in one of the back alleyways in the core of Neo Domino City, the frontline members of Urteil marched in the shadows. Fynn Hartmann took the lead, and he turned to his underlings, who were decreasing their pace. "Don't fall behind, losers," Fynn barked, clapping his hands authoritatively. "That Murdock asshole said to meet up with him somewhere around this area. The bastard thinks he's all high and mighty just because <em>Heilandes<em> lets him bark orders."

Behind Fynn, Etzel was panting hard as he tried to keep up with the General. "Are you sure it's okay to walk around in broad daylight like this?" he muttered between pants. "Want me to kick your ass again?" Fynn muttered, rather casually for something so serious. "It's not like we stand out. Keep your mouth shut and do what I say."

Absalom leaned over and whispered into Riley's ear, "We totally stand out, don't we?" Riley was about to respond when he saw Fynn staring at the two through the corner of his eyes. "I can hear you, fatass." Absalom started to sweat bullets as Fynn started walking over in his direction, his fists up and ready for a good slugging. "I'll teach you to talk behind my-" Fynn was cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps. "Huh? What the?"

Out of the shadows appeared the five members of Team Ragnarok. Harald, Brave, and Dragan were complete with one glowing eye each; the three eyes bore varying marks of different shades, but all three were located in their left eyes. "Well look what the cat dragged in," Brave said, a smirk visible on his face. Beside him, Harald looked far more serious. "Here we were doing special training when our Rune Eyes warned us of intimate danger." Dragan narrowed his eyes as he observed Fynn and his group. "Who are you people?"

Fynn scoffed as the five surrounded his army. Sieg held up three Duel Monster cards that glowed in a vibrant white light. "My goddesses warn me of a dark energy surrounding these people. They reek of disaster."

A frightened Leon gripped Sieg's arm, visually seeing a black aura surrounding the group. "I sense a bit of sadness mixed in with the evil," the young man said quietly, not looking Fynn in the eyes. He was referring to Anton and Leah, standing at the very back of the group. Anton looked away from the boy's eyes, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Etzel growled, staring daggers into Fynn's back. "This is why I said we shouldn't walk in a group like this, Fynn!" Fynn turned his head to shoot the man a threatening glare. "Shut the hell up. They're sensing us with those weird eyes of theirs." Fynn turned his back to Harald's glowing eyeball. "I didn't hear anything about this," he growled under his breath. Sieg motioned for Leon to move back as he took a step forward. "It isn't beautiful when you don't answer another's question," he said sarcastically, taking a white rose out of his pocket.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Fynn shot back, raising his fists. "What hole did you crawl out of with your glowing eyes?"

Harald took several steps forward so he was nearly face-to-face with Fynn. "The Rune Eyes bestowed upon us the ability to sense murderous intent. They tell us you people are up to no good."

Fynn broke out into a deep laugh suddenly, a demented grin stretching across his lips. "I don't know about this magical eye of yours or whatever, but your accusations are baseless and unfounded." Fynn shrugged both of his arms as he continued. "We're just innocent bystanders passing by."

Fynn and Harald exchanged disgusted glances momentarily as he walked past Team Ragnarok, his men following silently behind. The two groups exchanged looks as they passed. As soon as Leah gave them a dark glare of her own, Anton eyed Leon and shook his head, motioning for him to keep his thoughts to himself. Sieg noticed this and was not very happy about it, but Dragan raised his arm to stop him from moving forward.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Fynn said, his back facing toward Team Ragnarok, "we've got an important meeting to attend. Let's go, bastards."

The group disappeared into the shadows of the surrounding buildings. Harald lowered his brows before he finally spoke. "It would seem our Rune Eyes were correct in leading us to this R.W.F." Dragan nodded, taking out his deck. "They foretold us there would be tragedy in Neo Domino City once more."

Brave wore a mischievous smirk as he took out his own deck. "Looks like we found our targets. Do you think 5D's is aware?" Sieg petted his three Goddess cards affectionately before putting them back into his deck. "More than likely, they are not. Their Signer birthmarks can't predict the future, after all."

Harald turned around so he could face his teammates and eyed each of them seriously. "We won't drag Team 5D's into this again. We owe them for stopping Yliaster during the W.R.G.P. Back then, we weren't strong enough. This time, however, we will stop this evil with our own hands before it festers into something greater." The four nodded in response, and the group returned to the setting sun's light away from the alleyway.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Neo Domino City Prison - Arkam Hall<strong>

* * *

><p>Footsteps could be heard throughout the dimly lit hallway that connected the various prison cells within the heavily guarded building. A prison guard dressed in a blue uniform made his daily stops, passing bowls of prison slop to the gruff-looking prisoners within each of the cells, all of them dressed in white and black garbs. The guard's shiny boots stopped before one of the cells toward the end of his run where two men sat in the shadows toward the back.<p>

"C'mon," the guard said sourly, "come and get your grub, you two. We can't have you scumbags dying while I'm on the clock." That said, the guard slipped two bowls of the chalky substance underneath through a tiny opening beneath the bars.

"Don't we at least get a piece of bread with this shit?" came a gruff voice from the dark corner of the room. "I'm startin' to lose weight over here, ya know."

The guard scoffed, pulling a moldy piece of bread from the knapsack around his shoulder. "Here you go, wise guy," he said as he chucked it through the bars of the cell. The bread landed on the ground, making a noticeably hard thud to prove its staleness. "We save the best pieces for the rowdiest of the bunch," the guard said with a laugh as he continued his run down the hall.

"Eat my shit," the man said in his gruff voice, picking up the bread and banging it against the wall with an echoing clamp. "Shit's harder than a rock. Never mind the mold. How the hell're we supposed to even split it?"

"You can eat the whole thing," came the voice of the room's second inhabitant, who was sprawled out on the bottom mattress of a bunk bed. Calling it a mattress would probably be laughable considering the hard properties that gave him back pain each and every morning. "I'll stick to the sludge. Puts hair on your chest."

The two men stopped when they heard the silky, seductive voice of the woman in the cell across from theirs. She was attempting to seduce the guard into giving her something better to eat, but he wasn't having it.

"That stupid whore's at it again," the first going by the name of Syd grunted, sinking his teeth into the ston-err, the bread.

"Barbara never gives up," the second man named Lotten responded with a wave of his hand. "It's her fault I'm in this shithole in the first place."

Syd, a heavily built, bald young man with several criminal markers and a noticeable scar above his right temple, gave a venomous laugh. "I've heard the story more times than I can count, pal! How Yusei Fudo and Kyosuke Kiryu snatched Crash Town from under your nose and beat the ever-loving shit out of you before tossing your ass behind bars. And that Barbara slut's the one at fault, right? Certainly not your own weakness or anything, right?" Releasing another hyena-like laugh, the man continued, "But please do tell me again! It gets pretty damn boring in this hell hole!"

Lotten turned his head away, giving a disgusted snarl as his dark brown, long hair flapped in his movement. "Oh, please. As if you haven't told me the story about how Jack Atlas humiliated you in front of your boys before punching you square in the face only to save you from your own death trap," he retorted, earning a glare from his cellmate.

"Wanna fight?!" Syd yelled, raising his fists. "I'll kick your ass!"

"Let's," Lotten responded, putting up his own dukes. "We're even 100 wins to 100 losses each. Let's settle the score."

As the two were about to fight it out, they heard footsteps headed back toward them. They immediately returned to their positions, knowing they would get in trouble if the guard saw them fist fighting. "Weird," Lotten said, "the guard never comes back after making his rounds. And it's too early for a shift change. What's the deal?"

The footsteps stopped just outside of Barbara's cell only a few feet away from them.

"Hey, handsome, why don't you and I get it on in the back room? All you have to do is let me out of this cell. What about it, hmmm?"

There was a pause in the unknown guard's voice before he responded.

"Hmmm, as tempting as it sounds, I think I'm gonna have to pass," he said, his voice sounding noticeably sarcastic. "A talking pair of boobs would, uh…_stick out _like a sore thumb, if you get my drift. But keep those titties sharpened and ready for action, sweetheart. I'm sure the next guard will drop his pants and…do the tango with you."

Syd and Lotten were left speechless at the conversation taking place right outside their cell. What kind of guard would talk like that?!

As the footsteps drew closer, the two men were greeted by the sly smile of a tall, thin gentleman sporting a fedora. His eyes were covered by the shadows of the dim hall, but they could tell just by what little they saw of them that this man was no ordinary prison guard.

"Excuse me, gentleman," the man addressed the two in an exaggerated tone. "I couldn't help but notice that you two were looking a bit…uh, what's the word…down in the dumps."

"A smartass, are you?" Syd grunted, narrowing his eyes. "Don't you prison guards have anything better to do? Like kiss the warren's ass?"

"Oh, you have a _way with words_," the gentleman replied, "But I can hardly compare to an…expert like you. I'm sure a man of your…elegant stature could…take pleasure in the flesh of one's rear, if you get my drift." The man made a particularly dirty motion with his hand as he spoke, revoking a disgusted reaction in both the men.

"What?!"

"Relax," the gentleman responded with a wave of his finger. "I'm new here. I was wondering if you happened to know where a man named Divine was staying in this…pleasant looking hotel."

"You must be crazy," Lotten said in a low voice. "Even guys like us stay away from him. He's got a dangerous aura to him, you know. But if you really want to know, he's in cell 305 a bit further down that way." Lotten pointed toward the right, leaving a satisfied smile on the gentleman's face.

"Thank you ever so much, boys. Do enjoy your stay in this hell-hole for all it's worth. Good little boys deserve some form of reward, don't you think? I'll just leave this right over here." The man dropped a ring of keys from his belt that hit the floor with a clang. "I hope you're good at stretching, boys," his voice called as he headed for his destination.

"A-Are you shittin' me?" Syd stared at the keys as if they were his life savior, but to his utmost dismay, he couldn't squeeze his arm far enough through the bars of the cell to reach it. "Hey, Lotten, get your ass over here and help! Freedom's within our reach!"

"R-Right!"

The two men tried for several minutes to reach the keys, only to fail miserably. The other prisoners were watching, eagerly awaiting their rescue; they thought for sure Lotten and Syd would rescue them if they managed to escape the cell. "It's no use," Syd said through his panting. "The bastard's just taunting us. He knew we wouldn't be able to reach it."

"Hang on," Lotten replied, moving over to the bunk bed and starting to reach his hand under the mattress. "I've got an idea." Lotten pulled a Duel Disk out of from his stash and activated it. It immediately whirred and came to life, taking on the form of a long pistol. "How the hell did you get that in here?" Syd asked, obviously amazed. Lotten gave a chuckle, placing his free hand on his waist proudly.

"Barbara snuck it in. She hid it in her breasts."

"Oh, so that stupid whore had some use after all! But that thing's still not long enough!"

"Just leave it to me. I told you I have an idea." Lotten pulled out some barb wire and began fixing up his Duel Disk so the wire, attached to the pistol's end, formed a long string with a hook at the end. Lotten then proceeded to stick the pistol through the bars and snatch up the keys with the makeshift hook. "If you have resources, you can get almost anything inside this hellhole," Lotten explained with a smirk on his place. Syd rejoiced as Lotten reeled his arms back and brought the keys into their possession.

Just as they were about to make their escape, a sudden explosion made them jump in surprise. Their attention turned toward the area the previous gentleman was headed. "What the hell was that?!"

"Divine, honey, Daddy's here to take you home! I hope you enjoyed your stay at day camp like a good little boy!"

"Don't belittle me, Jophiel! And did you really have to stir up such a commotion? Now the place is gonna be swarmed with guards!"

"Now, now, don't get so _worked up_. I thought my little entrance would put a _smile_ on your face, is all."

Divine, still in his prison jumpsuit, passed by Syd and Lotten's cell alongside a very nonchalant Jophiel. Jophiel noticed the two holding the keys in their hands and gave a slight smirk and a tip of his hat their way. "Wow, when I said stretch, I didn't think you'd actually be able to pull it off. Props, gentleman. But you may want to stay back a bit longer. Things are gonna get a bit…messy, you know?" Jophiel gave a light chuckle as he lifted his arms in the air in response to a pair of prison guards approaching from the front entrance.

"Not sure what's goin' on," Syd grunted, "but let's high tail it outta here!" Syd placed his hand on Lotten's arm and gave him a nod, motioning toward the lock on the other side of their imprisonment. Lotten agreed, attempting to undo the lock from the other side. "It'll take a minute, but just hang on."

"_Prisoner #6057899 has escaped!" _the two men heard over the intercom. _"He is an extremely dangerous man! He must be recaptured at once!"_

Outside the prison well-known for never having a successful jailbreak, screams of panic littered the dusty grounds.

Lotten waited for a group of about 30 guards to pass through the hall of the prison, all of them headed for the front entrance. The guards in green jumpsuits had machine guns armed and ready, obviously looking to be put to use.

"What the hell is up with all those guards?" Syd asked, his eyes widening slightly. "What could those two men be doing out there that would require so many?"

Lotten finally managed to get the lock to their cell open, pushing the heavy bars open with all his might. "Never mind them," he grunted as he pushed the door open. "Let's get the hell out of here!" Syd nodded, and the two escapees put their plan into motion. By that, they didn't really have a plan at all.

"Hey, Lotten!" Barbara hollered to her ex-cohort as he passed by her cell. "Let me out of here too! I promise I'll behave myself" Echoing Barbara's pleas, several other still trapped prisoners begged for their release as well. It fell upon deaf ears, the two men not looking the slightest bit interested in helping them.

"You can just kiss my ass!" Syd yelled as he dashed toward the front exit.

"And you can suck it, Barbara!" Lotten added, shooting the woman a dirty glance as he followed Syd. "I haven't forgotten how you betrayed me back there! You can rot in that prison cell for all I care!"

Syd and Lotten rushed through the front doors of the prison, not even stopping to hesitate when they realized there were no longer any guards posted in the lobby. As soon as the men pushed the front doors open, they were instantly greeted by the screams and clashes of an apparent war being fought outside the prison.

"What the…hell is going on out here?" Lotten muttered, feeling fear in the pit of his stomach as he saw dead prison guards burned to the core lying only feet away from him. As the 30 guards from earlier were heard approaching from the other side of the front parking lot, Syd motioned for Lotten to follow him into a series of bushes. Lotten agreed, and the two were witness to one of the most intense scenes they had ever witnessed.

The two men jumped several feet when the sound of an explosion roared from behind, coming from the prison behind them. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped, the men turned to see the once proud prison a giant pile of rubble. "You gotta be…shittin' me!" Syd gulped in fright as two shadows were visible through the thick dust.

"You really went overboard there," came Divine's stoic voice from a rain of explosions on the other side of the plaza. "Was it really necessary to reduce the building to rubble?"

The well-dressed Jophiel stepped out from the smoke, elegantly avoiding a barrage of bullets being fired his way. "Necessary?" he replied, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "It wasn't even _intentional_," the man said as he placed his hat back on his head gently. "I guess they just don't build 'em like they used to."

One of the guards attempted to stab Jophiel with a long-ranged blade, to which he effortlessly sent flying out of the guard's hand. "You think I _wanted _this to happen? Just look at this. My suit's all dirty now." The man sounded like a whiny child as he brushed dust off his black suit jacket.

Divine's figure became clear as the smoke subsided. Divine stood firmly wearing a dirty, white jump suit with black stripes down the sides. His red hair flickered in the wind, the terrible looking scar down the right side of his face fully visible. "Showoff," the man muttered, shaking his head. He shifted his tone and turned to his well-mannered companion with questioning eyes. "So what now?"

The smoke now gone completely, Jophiel Omniel stood tall with his hand firmly pressed against his fedora hat. "_Now_?" he repeated, almost mockingly. "Well _gosh_... It's not too hard to figure _out_, you know. Even a monkey could guess what I'm thinking." Jophiel began to smirk a bit as he looked over at Divine's dirtied appearance. "Oh, please _forgive_ me. I most certainly was not insinuating that your dirtied, torn shirt and terrible sweat-drenched prison smell makes you a monkey, my dear boy."

Divine shot Jophiel an annoyed glare, and he finally went on. "_Anyway_, we need to get you somewhere that security won't find you. Ah!" Jophiel raised his finger matter-of-factly. "But of _course_, you mean after _that_! How _silly_ of me. There I go again, doubting your intelligence. You must simply forgive my arrogant tone."

Divine's expression was flat as Jophiel continued. "Well for _now,_ we're just going to have to watch and wait. I am interested to see how Alf Kappler's little war plays out."

The two Psychic Duelists were engaged in a random conversation amidst the attacking guards. Lotten realized that it was now or never. If they didn't make a run for it, they could get caught up in the violent attacks of those two freak shows, Lotten explained. The two escapees remained inside the trail of bushes, waiting for an opportunity to dash for it.

"But you're more interested in our Aki, right?" Divine continued asking, his eyes lighting up at mention of her. "Getting her back into our ranks is crucial for our future objectives."

Jophiel raised an eyebrow at Divine's comment. "_Our_?" Jophiel stopped himself and corrected his slightly darker tone. "Ah, yes. _Of course_. All in due time. First, we need to get a better look at her and see just how much, uhh..._damage_ has been done." Jophiel raised both his arms poetically as he went on. "A rose without thorns is nothing more than something pretty to look at, after all. Right now, she's a mere shell of her former self." As he finished, a slight flash was noticeable in the man's eyes that went over Divine's head.

"You can blame that cursed Yusei Fudo for that," Divine grumbled, balling his hand into a fist. "He's brainwashed her with his pathetic ideals. Crushing Fudo is also a necessity for our plan to be a success. In order to do that, I had Sly copy all of his data." A grin appeared on Divine's face as he explained his scheme. "Dying by the hands of his very own invention! There would be no better fitting end! Don't you think?"

"I don't particularly _care_ about any of that," Jophiel moaned, taking his hat off and dancing it around in his palm. "My primary interest lies in Aki Izayoi and this war. Keep your world domination nonsense to yourself."

"Don't be like that," Divine said, placing his hand on Jophiel's arm, which seemed to strike a hidden nerve in the gentleman. "We're both powerful Psychic Duelists. We should help each other achieve our own desires." Jophiel slowly removed Divine's hand from his arm. "_Riiiight_... Well, I'm sure...hmmm...How do I put it? ...I'm sure we'll both _get what we deserve_ in the end. In fact-"

Before Jophiel could finish speaking, a new guard approached the two. "The escaped prisoner is by the front gate! I need backup immediately! I repeat! I need-" The guard met his end by a sudden fireball that came out of nowhere. He screamed bloody murder as his body was burned to a crisp.

"We were having a pleasant conversation over here. Don't interrupt!" Divine held up a Fireball Magic Card, holding a wide grin on his face. "He's been hit!" another guard cried, covering his hand over his mouth at the charred sight of his dead friend. "Where did that man get a weapon from?!" A third guard answered quickly.

"Don't lower your guard! He's a Psychic Duelist! He's capable of bringing the images on his cards to life!" A fourth guard gasped. "How did he get his hand on his deck if that was known fact?!"

"Okay, let's just run and hope for the best!" Syd decided, still hidden behind the bushes. Lotten hesitated at first, but at this point, he knew it was the best option.

The two prisoners hopped out of the bushes and ran full dash for the front gate leading out to the streets of Neo Domino. Despite their loud, vigorous cries, the guards were far too busy dealing with the two power houses to even realize their escape. Once they reached the gate, Lotten and Syd began climbing over the wall that extended several feet into the air.

Jophiel bent over to pick up his hat that been knocked out of his hand by the force of Divine's attack. "You know this hat is quite expensive, don't you? You _could have _a _bit_ more control, you know?"

Divine was too preoccupied to listen, and he lifted another card from his deck. "Lightforce Sword!" A sword of light manifested and pierced all three guards through their hearts, silencing them in an instant. "Good guess, gentleman," he said with a wicked smile. Divine's smile faded when a group of about ten or more guards marched forward, each holding machine guns.

Jophiel heaved a heavy sigh as he motioned for Divine to move back with his arm. "Step aside, Divine. I don't have all day to babysit you while you play with a bunch of _insects_." Jophiel removed his hat once again as a devious smirk came to his face. "I'll clean this trash up in seconds. Then we'll meet the kid at the rendezvous point."

Divine noticed this action and suggested, "You shouldn't take your hat off. I would rather not attract too much attention."

Jophiel chuckled at his comment, not listening to his words. "Don't get so worked up, boy. This will be a mere _demonstration _of my power."

Jophiel waved his arms around as an intense aura started to visibly seep out of his body. The guards were able to see this and they took a step back. "Limiter Removal: 2%". With one effortless flick of his wrist, the machine guns were shattered and sent flying across the pavement. "Now let's go," the man said, walking past the speechless prison guards.

"Impressive," Divine admitted as he followed the man toward the main gate of the prison. "Oh, and boys," Divine said as he eyed the cowering forms that were once guards, "you might want to change the catchphrase of this prison to the _formerly _unbreakable prison."

Just as Syd and Lotten plopped down onto the other side of the gate, they saw Divine and Jophiel approaching, the 30 guards they witnessed earlier hot on their trail. "Time to vamoose!" Syd cried, scurrying down the road into the crowd of by passers.

Lotten stopped to look at the destroyed prison one last time, wearing a solemn expression on his face. "I hope Hell's not too hot for you, Barbara."

As around 30 more backup guards approached from behind, Jophiel kept his back turned to them as he placed his hat back on his head.

"If there's one thing I _despise_, it's being _thrown off schedule_."

* * *

><p>ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO OOoooooooooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As Urteil prepares for war, another pair lurks in the shadows!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 18: "Friends and Rivals"**

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi (Main story), ZeroSaber39 (YukioStephanie scene, Help with Jophiel dialogue, details regarding Syd/Lotton)**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi (Training match)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used in this chapter (in order of appearance):<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Enraged Minotaur (OCG: Enraged Battle Ox)<strong>

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1700/1000**

**During battle between an attacking Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged Beast-Type monster you control and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Kuriboh**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Effect**

**300/200**

**During your opponent's Battle Phase, you can discard this card to reduce the Battle Damage you take from 1 of your opponent's attacking monsters to 0.**

**Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Gemini Elf**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster**

**1900/900**

**Dash Warrior**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**600/1200**

**If this card attacks, it gains 1200 ATK during the Damage Step only.**

**Deformer Chakkan (TCG: Morphtronic Datatron)**

**FIRE**

**Level 3**

**Pyro/Effect**

**1200/600**

● **While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 monster to inflict 600 damage to your opponent. ● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can inflict 300 damage to your opponent.**

**Rose Fairy**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**600/1200**

**If this card is added from your Deck to your hand by the effect of a Spell, Trap, or Monster Card, you can Special Summon this card.**

**Big Piece Golem**

**EARTH**

**Level 5**

**Rock/Effect**

**2100/0**

**If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing.**

**Medium Piece Golem**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Rock/Effect**

**1600/0**

**When this card is Summoned, if you control a "Big Piece Golem", you can Special Summon 1 "Small Piece Golem" from your Deck. That monster's effect is negated while it is face-up on the field.**

**Small Piece Golem**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Rock/Effect**

**1100/0**

**When this card is Summoned, if you control a "Big Piece Golem", you can Special Summon 1 "Medium Piece Golem" from your Deck. That monster's effect is negated while it is face-up on the field.**

**Spirit of the Gentle Breeze (TCG: Spirit of the Breeze)**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Fairy/Effect**

**0/1800**

**As long as this card remains in face-up Attack Position on your side of the field, increase your Life Points by 1000 points during each of your Standby Phases.**

**Freya, Guide to Victory**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Fairy/Effect**

**100/100**

**While you control a face-up Fairy-Type monster(s) other than "Freya, Spirit of Victory", this card cannot be selected as an attack target. All Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK and DEF.**

**Power Frame**

**Trap**

**When a face-up monster you control is targeted for an attack by a monster with a higher ATK: Target the attack target; negate that attack, and if you do, equip this card to that target. The equipped monster gains ATK equal to the difference between its ATK and the ATK of its attacker when this card resolves.**

**Junk Synchron**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Tuner/Effect**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated.**

**Bolt Hedgehog (TCG: Quillbolt Hedgehog)**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Effect**

**800/800**

**If you control a face-up Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field.**

**Spell of Darkness (TCG: Shadow Spell)**

**Permanent Trap**

**Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 700 ATK, also it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card.**

**Shield Wing**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**0/900**

**Up to twice per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed.**

**Gadget Trailer (TCG: Gadget Hauler)**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Machine/Effect**

**1300/0**

**Once per turn, you can send any number of "Deformer" monsters from your hand to the Graveyard to have this card gain 800 ATK for each.**

**Revival Rose**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Plant/Effect**

**1300/1300**

**If a Level 5 or higher Plant-Type monster you control is destroyed, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.**

**Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis**

**FIRE**

**Plant/Effect**

**2200/0**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Phoenixian Seed". If this card attacks, it is destroyed after damage calculation. If this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. During your End Phase, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Defense Position.**

**Twinkle Wall**

**Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack. Then, take damage equal to half the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated. Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the End Phase.**

**Appropriate**

**Permanent Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent draws a card(s), except during their Draw Phase. Draw 2 cards.**

**Trap Eater**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Tuner**

**1900/1600**

**This card can be Special Summoned by sending 1 Trap Card on the field to the Graveyard. If the selected card is face-down, reveal it without activating its effect. If it is a Trap Card, apply the above effect, if it is a Spell Card, return the card face-down. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, destroy 1 card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone.**

**Top Runner**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Tuner**

**1100/800**

**All face-up Synchro Monsters you control gain 600 ATK.**

**Blood Mefist**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Fiend/Synchro/Effect**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: You can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card your opponent controls. Each time your opponent Sets a Spell or Trap Card(s): Inflict 300 damage to your opponent.**

**Creation Resonator**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Tuner**

**800/600**

**If you control a face-up Level 8 or higher Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**Crimson Blader**

**FIRE**

**Level 8**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2800/2600**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**If this card destroys an opponent's Synchro Monster by battle, your opponent cannot Summon during their next turn.**

**Demon Chaos King (TCG: Chaos King Archfiend)**

**DARK**

**Level 7**

**Fiend/Synchro/Effect**

**2600/2600**

**1 Fiend-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card declares an attack, you can switch the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent controls, until the end of the Battle Phase.**

**Deformer Staplen (TCG: Morphtronic Staplen)**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**1400/1000**

● **While in Attack Position: Your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target. If this card is destroyed by battle, the monster that destroyed it loses 300 ATK. ● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card battles another monster, you can change the Battle Positions of this card, the monster that battled this card and another monster on the field, after the Damage Step.**

**Deformer Scramble (TCG: Morphtonics, Scramble!)**

**Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent declares a direct attack while you control no monsters. Negate the attack and Special Summon 1 "Deform" monster from your hand.**

**Rose Blizzard**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a monster you control is selected as an attack target. Change the attacking monster to Defense Position and negate the attack.**


	18. Friends and Rivals

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 18: "Friends and Rivals"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>With the Riding World Future tournament coming up, Yusei and the other members of Team 5D's have decided to host a training match to test each other's skills. As they train, Crow and the members of Team Pride watch on the side lines.<em>

_Elsewhere, Jophiel Omniel breaks Divine Mizuki out of prison, the two of them scheming unknown plans for the future!_

* * *

><p><strong>Neo Domino City Practice Arena<strong>

* * *

><p>The inner plaza of Neo Domino City was ablaze with the roar of D-Wheel engines as the five members of Team 5D's zipped through the practice arena that lied smack in the middle. The team's lively practice match had attracted quite the crowd; varying in age from a flock of young children to even the elderly. The crowd gathered toward the outward fence surrounding the open stadium. Inside, the members of Team Pride along with Crow were sitting on the sideline bleachers, getting a close-up view of the action.<p>

"My turn! Draw!" Ruka swiped a card off her deck as she passed by the crowd of onlookers, the wind pressure blowing her green hair around valiantly.

**[SC – Ruka – 6/ Yusei – 4/ Rua – 10/ Aki – 8/ Jack – 1]**

**[Ruka's LP: 2900]**

As Ruka analyzed the card she just drew, Jack's booming voice approached her from behind. "During your Standby Phase, Blood Mefist inflicts 300 points of damage for each card you have on the field!" As Jack spoke, the well-dressed demon raised its skull-headed staff and stirred a red aura. "Bloody Spell!" Wearing a devilish smirk, the creature's curse assaulted Ruka, shaking her entire D-Wheel in the process. Ruka reflexively raised her forearm to help shield her face from the impact, but she was left momentarily winded.

**[Ruka's LP: 2900 - 1700]**

As Ruka recovered from the blow, she lowered her arm and breathed a sigh of relief, turning her head to view Jack's satisfied smirk through her rearview mirror. "It's a good thing Jack's Burning Soul is able to keep this card's Powers of Darkness under control," she muttered quietly, her expression then shifting to a more serious one. "Even so, thanks to Spirit of the Gentle Breeze, my Life Points increase by 1000 during the Standby Phase!" Ruka's fairy emitted a healing yellow glitter that recovered Ruka's stamina as well as her Life Points.

**[Ruka's LP: 1700 - 2700]**

Not far behind his sister, Rua smirked to himself as he watched these events unfold. "Ruka's strategy focuses on Life Point recovery," he said out loud. "In other words, she's the type to defend her Monsters. Aside from Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus, two cards she agreed not to use, she doesn't have anything in her deck that can defeat the stronger Monsters on the field." Rua gave a light chuckle as he contemplated the situation. "Sorry, sis, but I'm gonna win this Battle Royale."

Yusei overheard Rua's ramblings and pulled up beside the green-haired lad on the side of the track. "Don't be so sure of that, Rua," he said somewhat loud as so Rua could hear him over the roar of their engines.

Rua blinked in surprise as he turned to face the older Duelist. "I wouldn't underestimate your little sister if I were you." A small smile came to Yusei's face as he went on. "She's capable of far more than she ever let on."

The scientist then shifted his gaze in front of him so he was facing Ruka's back. "Now that she has a reason to fight, that is." Rua, not sure how to respond to this, followed Yusei's gaze to the back of Ruka's white Riding Suit. He could only stare in wonder at what Yusei meant.

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" Ruka continued her turn, taking a card out of her hand. "When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck." As Ruka drew her two cards, her expression shifted somewhat as she read over the cards she just drew. "I then discard one card from my hand. After that, I activate the effects of Final Speed World!"

As Ruka sent her chosen card to the Graveyard, she leaned over to press a button on the handle of her D-Wheel. "By removing five of my Speed Counters, I can draw one card from my deck!"

**[Ruka's SC: 6 - 1]**

A smile came to the young woman's face as she viewed the card she just drew. She then proceeded to slap the card down onto her Duel Disk, attached to the front panel of her D-Wheel out near her lap. "I Summon The Agent of Creation – Venus in Attack Mode!" Ruka's newest Monster took on the form of a female angelic figure that had a glowing radiance about her.

**[The Agent of Creation – Venus: LV3/1600/0]**

Rua's mouth opened a bit in surprise as he saw the angel floating above Ruka's spot on the track. "Ruka never had that card in her deck! Did she add it in?"

"I activate Venus' effect!" Ruka continued. "By paying 500 of my Life, I can Special Summon Holy Shine Ball from my hand in Defense Mode!" Ruka grunted a bit as the angel drained some of her life force, transforming the green energy into a light-filled sphere that hovered high above the track.

**[Ruka's LP: 2700 - 2200]**

**[Holy Shine Ball: LV2/500/500]**

"Then I activate the effect of Buten in my Graveyard!" Ruka continued, removing the card from her Graveyard slot. "By Banishing this card from my Graveyard, I am able to treat one Level Four or lower Light-Attribute Fairy-Type Monster on my field as a Tuner Monster! As such, Holy Shine Ball becomes a Tuner!" A tiny winged pig gave an oink as it vanished into oblivion, casting a pink aura around the floating sphere in its death.

"Is she going to Synchro?" Aki asked out loud behind Jack. "I don't remember her having any other Synchro Monsters…"

"Here goes!" Ruka said, thrusting out her arm. "I'm Tuning my Level Three The Agent of Creation – Venus and the Level Three Spirit of the Gentle Breeze with my Level Two Holy Shine Ball!" Ruka's field lit up in a green light that symbolized the Synchro Summons. Her three Monsters were immediately encased by green circles.

**(3+3+2=8)**

"O Brave Warrior, lower your shield and raise your sword of vengeance! Take the head of thy foe! Synchro Summon! Holy Knight Parshath!" Ruka's Monsters were absorbed and replaced by a half-horse, half angelic warrior that held a sharp sword firmly out in front of it.

**[Holy Knight Parshath: LV8/2600/2100]**

Rua's eyes lit up excitedly as he slowed down his D-Wheel enough to get a good glimpse at the glowing warrior. "Amazing! That's amazing, Ruka!" he spewed. On the other side of the track, Aki eyed the young woman, reflecting both surprise and pride in her eyes. "For the first time, Ruka's going on the offense," the doctor said, her smile widening. "She really has gotten stronger!"

Beside Aki, Jack scoffed, though his facial expression depicted a more respectful demeanor. "Excellent! I was wondering if you'd have what it takes to fight alongside me, but you've set me at ease!" Yusei could only smile, feeling relieved that his assumptions were correct. He felt nothing short of absolute pride in his teammates and friends with the amount of progress they made over the past ten years.

Ruka flushed a little, but appeared pleased with the respectful expressions being sent her way. "Thank you, everyone," she said firmly as she accelerated ahead of the group, "but I'm not done yet!" With that said, the group immediately repositioned themselves on the track, awaiting Ruka's next move.

"I Banish the Light-Attribute Holy Shine Ball and Venus from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Holy Shine Soul in Attack Mode!" A stream of light was emitted from Ruka's Duel Disk as the two spirits resting in her Graveyard were absorbed by a black hole, sent into another dimension entirely. From the light emerged a nude woman spirit with angel wings and long, blonde hair. The spirit wrapped her body around Ruka, casting a yellow glow around the green-haired Duelist.

**[Holy Shine Soul: LV6/2000/1800]**

"Then, Freya increases the Attack Power of all Fairy-Type Monsters on my field by 400 points!"

**[Holy Knight Parshath's ATK: 2600 - 3000]**

**[Holy Shine Soul's ATK: 2000 - 2400]**

"Next, I activate a Speed Spell from my hand!" Ruka said with a raise of her arm. "Speed Spell - Angel Sing! This card increases the Attack Power of one Fairy-Type Monster on my field by 300 points for each Fairy-Type Monster I have on the field! I select Parshath! Including itself, there are three Fairies on my field, so it gains 900 Attack!"

**[Holy Knight Parshath's ATK: 3000 - 3900]**

Ruka's knight let out a battle cry as its body absorbed light from the Monsters on the field. "A Speed Spell without Speed Counter requirements?!"Aki cried, realizing Ruka had one like Rua did. Ruka then turned her gaze over to Jack's field, using her legs to force her Pegasus-shaped D-Wheel into a tail spin. "I activate Parshath's effect! Once per turn, it can change the Battle Position of one Monster on the field! I switch Blood Mefist into Defense Mode!" Parshath unleashed a wave of light from its sword that was aimed right toward Jack's hellish demon.

"Yes!" Rua cried, pumping his fist out in front of him. "With that Monster out of the way, I won't take damage on my turn!"

"Battle! Go, Parshath!" Ruka ordered, thrusting her hand out. "Attack Blood Mefist! Sacred Spear!" As Ruka's angelic warrior made a mad dash toward Blood Mefist, Ruka went on to explain the effect of her Monster. "When Holy Knight Parshath attacks a Monster in Defense Mode, it inflicts Piercing Damage!"

As the attack approached, Jack's expression remained unchanged. "Very impressive, Ruka, but I'm afraid you're still too naïve!" Ruka's face loosened as she was caught off guard by Jack's declaration. "What?!"

Jack's lips rose to form a small smirk as he went on. "Did you think the King wouldn't be able to deal with this?! Trap Card, activate! Synchro Deflector!" Jack pressed a button on his Duel Disk to reveal the face-down card image. "This card activates when a Synchro Monster I control is targeted in battle. It negates the attack and destroys one Monster on my opponent's field! The Monster I destroy is Holy Shine Soul!"

Ruka gasped as her ghost companion was evaporated by a beam of light. "I know you were planning to use its effect to weaken one of my other two Monsters during my turn," Jack explained with a grin, "but this puts a stop to that foolish notion!"

"Shoot," Ruka groaned in a deflated tone. She rubbed her hand through her hair and heaved a sigh as she went on to say, "I guess I still can't handle Jack's level. I need to get stronger in this match or I'll hold the team back!" Ruka narrowed her eyes as she attempted to remain as serious as she could be. "I switch Gemini Elf into Defense Mode!"

As the twin pair of elves entered a defensive kneeling position in front of Ruka's D-Wheel, her friends all passed by her at accelerated speed; the rest of the team currently had more Speed Counters.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn," Ruka concluded, her card image appearing under her Monsters.

Jack scoffed at Ruka's move, flashing her a gaze through his rearview mirror. "Bold move, considering Blood Mefist inflicts another 300 points of damage every time you set a card! Bloody Spell!" The top-hat wielding demon gave a diabolical laugh as it sent a crimson stream of blood crashing onto Ruka and her field.

**[Ruka's LP: 2200 - 1900]**

As Ruka managed to recover from the blast, she wiped the sweat from her forehead as she stared at the King through her side mirror. "Jack's just too strong…"

Over in the bleachers, Crow chuckled at the current situation. "They've all gotten so much stronger!" the orange spiky-haired Duelist said with a jolly laugh. "I better train my ass off after this so I don't lose to them!"

With Ruka's turn complete, Yusei took the baton with a swipe of his next card. "My turn!"

**[SC – Ruka – 2/ Yusei – 5/ Rua – 11/ Aki – 9/ Jack – 2]**

**[Yusei's LP: 2400]**

Rua now took the lead, far ahead of the group with his virtually untouched Speed Counters. Yusei reigned somewhere in between the track, with Aki behind and Ruka and Jack tailing on the back of the track. As Yusei added his drawn card to his hand, Jack's bellowing voice pierced his eardrums. "Bloody Spell!" the King announced, signaling Blood Mefist to assault the scientist with a fresh stream of blood. Yusei grunted as the stream collided into his ribcage, leaving him momentarily out of breath.

**[Yusei's LP: 2400 - 1800]**

As the stream dissipated, Yusei rubbed his chest with his free right hand. "Calm down, Jack," he said halfheartedly. "I know what we're up against, but you could at least give me the same treatment you gave Ruka."

Yusei was referring to the fact that Jack eased up on his control over Blood Mefist's Power of Darkness, creating a small amount of real damage in that impact just now. Blood Mefist was one of a handful of cards created to mimic the olden Duels of Darkness from decades earlier, but Jack's Raging Soul ability to control powerful spirits kept the evil spirit of the soul at bay. Yusei, however, noticed Jack loosening that control in his attack just now.

Jack scoffed at the man, showing no sign of apology for his action. "You're the team leader, Yusei! If you can't take a little pain, you better go back to bed!" Yusei's smirk widened at Jack's comment as he turned his head enough to look into his friend's eyes. "I suppose that's a good point. Let me give you the same advice!"

That said, Yusei spun his body around so he could slide a card into his Magic/Trap Zone. "I activate Speed Spell – Synchro Defuse! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can take control of one of my opponent's Synchro Monsters until the end of the turn! I select Crimson Blader!" Yusei declared as he pointed at the strongest warrior on the field.

"Hmph!" Jack gave a sharp turn of his head as he averted Yusei's confident gaze. "That's a classic Yusei maneuver alright!" Jack said this as his Crimson Blader was transported against its will onto Yusei's area of the track. The warrior now faced its master, under Yusei's absolute command for the duration of the turn. "I'll use Crimson Blader to attack Blood Mefist! Red Murder!"

Jack gritted his teeth as his own Monster jetted toward his weaker army. Over in the front of the line, Rua gave a happy laugh as the troublesome fiend was now the target of the King's very own fangs. "Yes, get that ugly thing this time!"

Jack let a cocky scoff exit his mouth as Crimson Blader approached. "Desperate move! But not one that I'm not prepared for!" Jack proceeded to flick a button on his Duel Disk. "Trap Card, open! Demon's Chain! This card negates an Effect Monster's attack and strips it of its effects!"

Jack proceeded to laugh softly as he waved his fingers around mockingly. "What kind of King would I be if I let one of my own subjects raise their sword against me?"

Yusei sighed, maintaining a straight face. "Your intelligence has gone up even more over the years. I'll end-"

"Trap Card, open!" The entire group turned their attention to the quickly forgotten Ruka, who flipped up a card on her field during the fierce chaining of Jack and Yusei. "Fairy Wind!" Ruka announced, then proceeding to explain its effect. "This card destroys all face-up Magic and Trap Cards on the field! All players then take damage equal to 300 points for each card destroyed by this effect!"

The rest of 5D's shared a stream of collective gasps as Ruka's Trap Card sent a wave of glittery fairy dust throughout the entire track, shattering Jack's Demon's Chain in the process.

"What?!" Yusei cried as he was stricken by a blast of wind that sent his D-Wheel into a tailspin. Ruka went onto to say that since Jack's card was destroyed, every participating player takes 300 damage. Jack gave a grunt as his card was shattered by the same wind, which went on to strike down every other player.

**[Yusei's LP: 2400 - 2100]**

"_I_ was taken off guard?!" Jack cried, his eye twitching as he was also hit by the wind.

**[Jack's LP: 3700 - 3400]**

Rua grunted as he was also hit. "M-Me too?!"

**[Rua's LP: 3000 - 2700]**

Aki winced as she also took the brunt of the damage.

**[Aki's LP: 4000 - 3700]**

"Of course, that includes me as well!" Ruka added as her own card sent a gust of wind colliding into her body. She grunted as she recovered from the blast.

**[Ruka's LP: 3200 - 2900]**

As the dust from the multiple striking card cleared, Jack could make out a mischievous smirk on Ruka's face, which only added to his irritation. "With your Demon's Chain out of the picture, Crimson Blader is free to complete what it started!" Ruka explained, pointing toward Jack's field. "Your troublesome Blood Mefist will perish by your own blade!"

"How dare you!" Jack growled, losing his temper from Ruka's teasing. Jack could only watch in silent anger as his Blood Mefist was slashed by his own murderous warrior, a truly ironic ending for the demon.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you this," Yusei started, "but Crimson Blader's effect activates when it destroys a Monster and sends it to the Graveyard. Now you can't Summon during your next turn." Jack's eye continued to twitch as he shot Yusei an incredibly enraged gaze. "I _know_ that, Yusei!"

In the bleachers, Crow gripped his hands on the railing in front of him hard and tensely, wearing an overly energetic smirk on his face. "That was some amazing teamwork out there! Down with the King!"

Tatsuya raised both of his hands almost defensively, as if he himself was being attacked. "Whoa there. Take it easy, pal," Tatsuya said, his green eyes widening slightly. "This is just a practice match, isn't it?"

"Don't you see?" Crow asked in response, shooting the teen a countering glare. "This may be practice, but they're serious! Each and every one of them is trying to prove their worth to the World King, to gain acceptance as his partners! At the same time, Jack refuses to lose, even to his close friends. That's what it means to be King!"

Tatsuya blinked a bit, taken off guard by Crow's seriousness. Beside the two, Moki gave a nodding smile as he leaned back against the hard surface of his seat. "I understand just how they feel," he said, flashing a toothy grin. "If I were fighting you guys right now…"

As Moki's childish voice trailed off, Haizuru was busy eyeing the five intense Duelists with an analyzing look in his eyes. "This must be what they call the 'Duelist's Pride'", he said while stroking his chin. "My grandmother used to go on and on about it when I was a child."

Over in his own isolated area, Justin closed his eyes as he scoffed arrogantly. "Absolutely ridiculous. All that matters is defeating your opponent." As Haizuru teased Justin for his usual stoic attitude, Hikari's eyes sparkled, her lips parted into a wide, admiring smile. "I kind of feel like Dueling them right now!" she cried, nearly in a squeal.

Back on the track, Rua slowed down so he could ride behind his sister momentarily. "Way to go, Ruka! Awesome move!" he praised, flashing Ruka a smile.

Ruka returned the smile, but retained certain fierceness in her eyes. "Don't misunderstand, Rua. I just did that to avoid losing more Life Points on my next turn. We are enemies here, after all." Rua giggled and flashed the girl a thumbs up. "Heck yes we are. Even if you're my baby sister, I'm gonna defeat you!" With that said, Rua sped up to retake his lead in the front of his friends.

Jack finally managed to calm down, telling himself he shouldn't get so worked up, despite his yearning to defend his title. Though losing always struck a nerve with him, thinking more levelheadedly now, Jack couldn't help but admire the impressive teamwork his teammates displayed. If things continue going this well, they might stand a chance in the R.W.F. against Urteil.

"I'm afraid this won't be that easy, Ruka," Yusei suddenly cut in, silencing the group immediately. Ruka blinked, confused by Yusei's sudden comment. "What?"

A smirk returned to Yusei's face as he took a card out of his hand. "Thanks for sending Blood Mefist to the Graveyard. Using this timing, I activate Speed Spell – Zero Reverse from my hand! When I have three or more Speed Counters, this card revives a Monster destroyed this turn onto my field in Attack Mode. Naturally, that includes my opponent's Monsters as well. I'll Special Summon Blood Mefist in Attack Mode! Zero Reverse makes its Attack Power zero." Blood Mefist was revived onto Yusei's field, the gentleman demon tipping its hat mockingly toward its former master, Jack Atlas.

**[Blood Mefist's ATK: 0]**

Ruka buried her face into both of her hands, releasing a girly whine. "All my hard work, gone just like that!" Rua felt the same, and he showed it by shaking his arm objectively at Yusei. "That isn't fair, Yusei!" Jack's anger quickly returned; his eye twitching along with it. "So you stole two Monsters from me in one turn! I'll pay you back for this, Yusei!"

Yusei ignored the protests of his friends and continued his turn with a more serious expression on his face. "Finally, I use Final Speed World to remove four of my Speed Counters, using the second effect twice. I regain 2000 of my Life Points."

**[Yusei's LP : 2100 - 4100]**

**[Yusei's SC 5 - 1]**

"I end my turn!" Yusei declared as he decreased considerably in speed, falling even behind Ruka on the track. "During your End Phase," Jack declared, "I regain control of the Crimson Blader you stole from me!" Just as he said, Crimson Blader returned to Jack's side of the field, offering the King an apologetic look, which he scoffed off.

"Phew, what a match!" Rua cried with a raise of his arms. "My turn!" Rua moved his hand down to his deck and drew a new card.

**[SC – Ruka – 3/ Yusei – 2/ Rua – 12/ Aki – 10/ Jack – 3]**

**[Rua's LP: 2700]**

"Bloody Spell!" It was Yusei's turn to declare Blood Mefist's Special Effect. Rua was hit by the blast of blood, and he had to tap the brakes to keep his D-Wheel steady.

**[Rua's LP: 2700 - 2400]**

"Darn, just when I thought that wouldn't happen!" Rua complained, slapping the back of his hand to his forehead. "I'm gonna put an end to this once and for all! I Summon Genex Turbine in Attack Mode!" Rua slapped a card onto his Duel Disk, creating the form of a green submarine in front of his D-Wheel.

**[Genex Turbine: LV4/1400/1300]**

"Due to its effect, the Attack Power of all Genex Monsters on the field increase by 400 points! That includes itself!"

**[Genex Turbine's ATK: 1400 - 1800]**

"Then I switch Deformer Staplen into Attack Mode!" The stapler being carried along on Rua's field in front of his D-Wheel on the track opened its shell to reveal boney hands and legs as well as a pair of cartoony eyes.

"Battle!" Rua cried, pointing toward Yusei's field as he made a sharp corner turn. "I attack Blood Mefist with Genex Turbine! With zero Attack Points, Yusei, you'll take the full 1800 points! Turbine Palms!" Rua's giant submarine slammed into Blood Mefist, sending it flying through the air to its eventual death with a bloody scream. Yusei was assaulted by the pressure of the attack, and he raised his arm in front of his face to try to ease the tense pain.

**[Yusei's LP: 4100 - 2300]**

**[Yusei's SC: 2 - 1]**

"I'm not done yet!" Rua reinforced as Yusei was slowed even more behind the group. "Go, Deformer Staplen! Attack Shield Wing!" Rua ordered with a thrust of his arm.

"I activate Shield Wing's effect!" Yusei announced. "It won't be destroyed in battle twice in one turn!" The stream of staples Staplen shot toward Shield Wing made contact, but the small defending dragon managed to survive the assault. "Escaped, huh?" Rua said with a shrug. "Fine! I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Aki announced as she added a new card to her hand.

**[SC – Ruka – 4/ Yusei – 2/ Rua – 12/ Aki – 11/ Jack – 4]**

**[Aki's LP: 3700]**

"I activate Final Speed World!" the doctor said, pressing a button on her D-Wheel. "I remove seven Speed Counters to draw two cards from my deck!"

**[Aki's SC: 11 - 4]**

"I set three cards face-down!" Three mystery cards appeared out in front of Aki on the track. She then proceeded to insert a card from her hand into her Duel Disk. "Then I activate Speed Spell – Draw of Thorns! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I draw from my deck until I'm holding six cards in my hand. I then discard three cards to the Graveyard." As Aki drew her cards, she went on to explain, "In addition to that, my opponents are able to draw one card each." Aki gave a nod to her teammates, who each drew a card from their decks.

Haizuru raised his eyebrow at Aki's card. "Well isn't that a rare Speed Spell. I've never heard of it." Beside him, Tatsuya tossed around a few small chuckles. "I have. In fact, I'm holding one in my deck." The rest of Team Pride shared a collective gasp at Tatsuya's claim, obviously unaware of such a thing until now.

After taking the appropriate actions of her card, including discarding three cards from her newly stocked hand, Aki went on with her turn. "I activate Speed Spell – Vision Wind! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can Special Summon one Level Two or lower Monster from my Graveyard! I Special Summon Evil Thorn from the Graveyard!" Aki's new plant Monster emerged from the dirt of the track, looking very eerie.

**[Evil Thorn: LV1/100/300]**

"I activate Evil Thorn's effect!" the doctor continued, raising her arm. "I release it to inflict 300 points of damage to my opponents!" As Aki's demonic weed disappeared, it shot a black seed that struck every other player on the field. The seeds all exploded at the same time, sending a wave of black energy surging through the entirety of Team 5D's, excluding Aki.

**[Yusei's LP: 2300 - 2000]**

**[Jack's LP: 3400 - 3100]**

**[Rua's LP: 2700 - 2400]**

**[Ruka's LP: 1900 - 1600]**

"I can then Special Summon two more Evil Thorns from my deck in face-up Attack Mode!" Two similar looking weeds rooted in the earth below the on the track ground. "I then return the first Evil Thorn to my hand to Special Summon Demon Angel – Rose Sorcerer in Attack Mode!" As one of the weeds shot back into Aki's hand, a far more sinister looking Monster took its place. Otherwise known as the Fallen Angel of Roses, this Demon Angel was complete with a thorny whip, devilish wings, and dominatrix-styled clothing.

**[Demon Angel – Rose Sorcerer: LV7/2400/1300]**

As the rest of the team and audience stared in awe at Aki's advanced move, she had more in store. "I then release my second Evil Thorn to Advance Summon Gallant Angel – Queen of Rose in Attack Mode!" Aki's second Monster wore an armor of roses and wielded a long-bladed sword.

**[Gallant Angel – Queen of Roses: LV7/2400/1300]**

"Then I activate Speed Spell – Speed Energy!" Aki continued, revealing her card. "Until the End Phase, Queen of Rose gains 200 Attack Points for the four Speed Counters I have left. That's 800 points in total!"

**[Queen of Roses' ATK: 2400 - 3200]**

"Battle!" Aki declared, pointing toward Rua in the front of the group. "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, attack Deformer Staplen! Flame Petal!"

**[Deformer Staplen's ATK: 1400]**

Aki's monstrous man-eater plant shot a barrage of flaming petals toward the weak Staplen. Rua, however, wore a smirk on his face, much to Aki's surprise. "I activate my set card, Speed Spell – Limiter Removal!" Rua countered with a flip of his face-down card. "I remove eight of my Speed Counters to double the Attack Points of all Machine-Type Monsters on my field until the End Phase!"

**[Rua's SC: 12 - 4]**

**[Deformer Staplen's ATK: 1400 - 2800]**

**[Genex Turbine's ATK: 1800 - 3600]**

"Sorry, Big Sis Aki, but my Deformer now counters your Monster!" Rua shot back with a raise of his arm. "Staple Barrage!" Staplen shot a stream of staples into the plant's face, ending its life in a heartbeat.

**[Aki's LP: 3700 - 3100]**

As the Monster exploded, however, Aki revealed some disturbing news to her teammates. "But when Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is sent to the Graveyard, it inflicts 800 points of damage to my opponents!" Rua's eyes bugged when he heard that, and he casted his arms above his head in shock. "Say wha?!"

"Scatter Flame!" Aki cried, sending a stream of fire from her Graveyard that scorched every other player on the field, making them cry out in pain.

**[Yusei's LP: 2000 - 1200]**

**[Jack's LP: 3100 - 2300]**

**[Rua's LP: 2400 - 1600]**

**[Ruka's LP: 1600 - 800]**

"Also," continued the doctor, "when a Level Five or higher Plant-Type Monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon Revival Rose from my Graveyard! Defense Mode!" Aki's shriveled up rose returned to the field, casting an eerie glow in its wake.

**[Revival Rose: LV4/1300/1300]**

"My Battle Phase isn't over yet!" Aki said, now turning her gaze toward Ruka. "I use Queen Angel of Roses to attack Holy Knight Parshath!"

**[Queen of Roses' ATK: 3200]**

**[Holy Knight Parshath's ATK: 2600]**

"Feast of Roses!" Razor-sharp petals rained down on Ruka's field, slicing and dicing her Parshath before the warrior's blade personally shattering it into nothingness. Ruka took a cutting from the petals as well, sending waves of pain throughout her body and resulting in a high-pitched scream from the girl.

**[Ruka's LP: 800 - 600]**

"With no Fairy-Types left," Aki explained, "your Freya can be destroyed! I attack Freya, Guide to Victory with Evil Angel – Rose Sorcerer! Curse of Roses!" Ruka's cheerleader fairy was assaulted by a barrage of black rose petals that zapped it of its life energy, shriveling the teenaged Monster into a dried up corpse. Ruka was again assaulted by the petals, this time feeling her energy sucked away from her. Ruka rocked about on her D-Wheel and fell against the handle as she tried to keep herself from crashing.

"Finally, I set one card face-down to end my turn!" As Aki's cards manifested, Ruka realized she was in serious trouble if any of the others had a Speed Spell in their hands.

"At the End Phase of my turn," Aki finished off, "Draw of Thorns sends the rest of my hand into the Graveyard as per its drawback effect." Aki winced in pain as a pair of thorny vines wrapped around her arms and seized the remaining card in her hand. "Finally, also during my End Phase, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is resurrected from the Graveyard by Banishing Evil Thorn from the Graveyard. It is revived in Defense Mode."

**[Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis: LV8/2200/0]**

"Oh, shit!" Rua suddenly screamed. "In all the confusion, I totally forgot that my Monsters will be destroyed by Speed Spell – Limiter Removal!" Rua cried manly tears as his Monsters shattered into oblivion, leaving his field wide open.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The wind blew fiercely over the Neo Domino City plaza as the five members of Team 5D's faced off in a stare down. In the distance, a pair of figures stood on top of a tall building's roof as they watched the action down below.<p>

Divine's gaze was fixated solely on Aki Izayoi in her red-black Riding Suit. He licked his lips as he examined his beloved experiment, missing dearly her presence and her alluring scent. Divine turned to Jophiel Omniel beside him, who lazily leaned against a chimney sticking out of the roof tiles. "So what do you think? Strong, isn't she?" Divine asked darkly, an evil gleam shining in his eyes.

Jophiel responded with a lazy wave of his hand, not bothering to look the man in the eyes. "Hmmm? Ah yes, strong indeed," the gentleman muttered, sounding uninterested in Divine's ramblings. As Divine turned back to look at his idol once again, Jophiel whispered under his breath, "By your standards anyway."

Divine, hearing him mumble something, turned back to the man. "Did you say something?" Jophiel gave another wave of his hand, shrugging it off. "No, she is indeed strong. Not to mention lovely." Jophiel's eyes narrowed as he watched Aki zip around a corner of the arena down below. "And yet...something is missing. Remember what I said about a rose without thorns?"

Divine seemed a bit puzzled by his response, raising both his brows curiously. "You mean she's not vicious enough for your tastes?"

Jophiel's eyes widened and he raised a finger matter-of-factly. "Yes, that's it!" Jophiel gave a long-winded, exaggerated forlorn sigh as he leaned his chin against his already leaning arms. "Whatever happened to that _radiant_ young woman from the Fortune Cup?" he asked, almost too excitedly. "Back then, she was the most _alluring_ creature I'd ever set my eyes upon." Jophiel's voice sounded almost lovesick in a way, but there was a hint of sarcasm as well. As usual, Divine could barely read this man's emotions.

Divine stared into Jophiel's avoiding eyes for a long moment before returning his gaze to the field below. "Hmph. Just keep watching. My Aki is as vicious as they come."

Down below, the crowd of onlookers grew in number as the intense battle between Team 5D's continued to unfold. Jack whirred around past the start line for another lap as he placed his hand firmly on his deck. "It's my-"

Jack's voice was cut off by the sudden sound of radio static coming from the communication device installed on his D-Wheel. Jack cocked an eyebrow and saw Ushio's stern face flash onto the display screen. _"Hold on just a moment, guys,"_ Ushio said through the audio device. The other four participating members of 5D's were receiving the same signal. "Ushio?!" Jack spewed with a slam of his fist. "What the hell are you doing?! We're in the middle of a Duel right now!"

"_Sorry, but I wanted to say something before you guys get too carried away here. I've been watching the match with Kazama through Yusei's monitor."_

"Eh?" Rua scrunched his nose, obviously disturbed by the information. "That's a bit creepy." Ushio was quick to respond with a shout. _"Never mind that! Listen up!" _Rua jumped in his seat and straightened his posture instinctively. "Y-Yes!" Ushio ignored Rua and continued. _"This is supposed to be training, isn't it? You guys are acting like this is the actual tournament out there!"_

As Ushio continued his complaining, Justin shifted in his seat impatiently. "What the hell is taking Jack Atlas so long?" Crow cupped his ear as Yusei flew by on the track. Crow heard a familiar voice and leaned closer to make out what was being said, but to no avail due to the overpowering whir of the engines. "Is that Ushio's voice I hear? What's going on?"

"What are you getting at?" Jack grumbled, looking far from pleased.

In the Security's head office, Ushio and Kazama were gathered at Ushio's desk as they viewed the five members of 5D's dashing around the practice arena via the security satellites. "This is your time to be fine-tuning your strategies before the tournament starts," Ushio explained, raising his hands as his spoke. "Instead of doing that, you've all been trying solely to win the match without even helping each other. This isn't training!" Ushio's voice grew louder and he became visually more animated. "It's competition! Ruka-_chan_ only has 600 Life Points left. How can you help her out if you kick her out of the Duel right from the start?"

"_Don't worry about me, Ushio-_san_!" _Ruka reassured the elderly man through his video phone. _"I'm fine! I still haven't lost the match!"_

"That isn't the damn point!" Ushio retorted, startling the young woman. "You guys aren't getting it at all! From my perspective, you've been focusing on your personal rivals while ignoring some of the others. For example, Yusei and Jack have been trading blows while Rua and Ruka have gone after Yusei and Jack. Izayoi, on the other hand, has been left in the open. That's why she attacked you so brutally so she could get your attention!" Aki shifted her eyes away uncomfortably as she was suddenly brought up in the conversation.

"On the other hand," Ushio continued, narrowing his eyes, "Yusei has hardly gone after Rua and Ruka, almost like he's afraid to harm his pseudo-little brother and sister. Yusei's been afraid to touch his lover, Aki, and Aki has not tried to attack Yusei at all." This, naturally, stirred a barrage of protests from the twins and more so a mentally obstruct Yusei and Aki. Ushio ignored their protests and went on. "Jack and Rua are also focusing far too much on personal plays rather than giving advice to their teammates."

Back in the plaza, Jack gave Ushio a harsh scowl. "You're not making any sense. What else are we supposed to do?" the King asked stubbornly.

"_For starters, stop acting like you have to win at all costs. Think your turn over before doing the most obvious thing you would do under ordinary circumstances. This Duel is not supposed to be for winning. It's supposed to allow you guys to access your teammates' strategies."_

As Ushio finally finished his little speech, Jack had about all he could take. "Hmph, you talk too much! My turn! Draw!" Finally drawing his card, Jack couldn't help but think about Ushio's comment. Perhaps he had a point. After all, his team had not been together for ten years and was used to making personal plays.

**[SC – Ruka – 5/ Yusei – 3/ Rua – 5/ Aki – 12/ Jack – 5]**

**[Jack's LP: 2300]**

Jack fell into his thoughts as he thought carefully about Ushio's words. Under ordinary circumstances, the choice to make here would have been obvious. Jack observed the field and took notice that Ruka's field had only one Defense Mode Monster, Gemini Elf, defending her Life Points. With no other cards to protect her on the field, Jack could clear her measly 600 Life Points in just two attacks from his powerful Synchro Monsters. However, simply eliminating Ruka would not serve the team's purpose in being here.

As Ushio said, their objective was not simply to win. They needed to extend the match as long as possible to try and help each other grow. Now thinking from that angle, Jack turned his gaze over to Aki, who held the highest amount of Life Points on the field along with three powerful Monsters. From a trainer's point of view, Jack thought to himself, going after Aki at the moment was the smartest decision. "I can do this," Jack said under his breath, nodding to himself.

In the bleachers, Crow heaved an exasperated sigh at Jack's sudden actions. "Why's Jack being so cautious all of a sudden?" Crow moaned, leaning his head against the back of his seat.

Justin shared the same opinion, tapping his fingers along the railing in front of him impatiently. "What is there to think about?" he asked, slightly peeved. "The green-haired woman has one weak Defense Mode Monster. She has only 600 of her Life left. She also has no set cards on the field to protect herself. Targeting her is common sense, so why is he holding back?" Justin gave a disappointed shrug as he went on. "As World King, he should be ashamed of himself."

Tatsuya, on the other hand, wore a far more appreciative expression. "I think I understand what's going on out there," the leader of Team Pride said, grabbing the attention of his teammates. "Pay attention, everyone. This is how a team training match should be."

"I activate Speed Spell – Cold Wave!" the King announced as he passed a corner at blazing speed. "By removing two of my Speed Counters, I freeze over all Magic and Trap Cards on the field for one turn!" A cold wind blast emitted from the card Jack held out in front of him, hardening every single card in every player's Magic/Trap Zone in a layer of ice.

**[Jack's SC: 5 - 3]**

"Whoa, that's friggin' cold!" Rua yelped, his hot breath forming a visual cloud in the cold air around his body. As Rua shivered, Aki, at the front of the line, turned to Jack and challenged his confident expression with one of her own.

"I won't let you!" the doctor responded, pressing a button on her Duel Disk. "I activate the Trap Card, Pollinosis! By releasing one Plant-Type on my field, I can negate the activation of a Magic or Trap Card!"

As Aki's Trap glowed with life, a wide grin came to Jack Atlas' face. "That's exactly what I wanted you to do!" Jack said, moving another card from his hand to his Duel Disk. "I proceed to activate Speed Spell – Overboost! This increases my Speed Counters by four!" Jack's speed nearly doubled as he now took to the front line behind Aki; completely opposite of the situation on his last turn.

**[Jack's SC: 3 - 7]**

"What?!" Aki couldn't understand what Jack was up to, as her card was still targeting his Speed Spell – Cold Wave. Jack's Speed Spell was in the process of disappearing from the field when he flashed another grin through her rearview mirror as he approached from behind. "Using Final Speed World," he continued, "I remove five Speed Counters to draw one card!"

**[Jack's** **SC: 7 - 2]**

"I activate Speed Spell – Gap Storm!" With this reveal, Aki and the rest of Team 5D's instantly knew what Jack's scheme was. "When there is a difference of ten or more Speed Counters between me and my opponent, I destroy all Magic and Trap Cards on the field!" Jack gave a laugh before continuing. "And now, Izayoi, my Speed Counters have fallen to two, ten less than your current 12!"

Before Aki's card could finish its effect, it along with every other Magic and Trap on the field were wiped away by hurricane-like winds, shattering into digital dust. "You read through my set card?!" Aki cried, shielding her eyes from the massive gusts with her arms.

"_That's what I'm talking about!" _came Ushio's voice from the communication device on each of 5D's D-Wheels. _"Not only did you get a good look at Aki's strategy, you also prolonged the match by keeping Ruka-_chan_ in. By destroying all the set cards on the field, the match is basically reset."_

"Shut the hell up, Ushio!" Jack screamed, shooting Ushio a menacing glare through the video phone Ushio was connecting with. "I'm trying to Duel here!" Ushio was left speechless, and a sweatdrop formed on his left cheek. _"H-Huh?"_

Yusei, who had remained quiet for some time now, met eyes with Jack as the King slowed his speed due to his decreasing Speed Counters. "That was just what I wanted you to do, Jack," the doctor said with a smirk. "My set card was Limiter Breaker! When this card is sent to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level Two or lower Monster from my deck, hand, or Graveyard!" Yusei removed a card from his Graveyard slot and held it up so his friends could see. "I Special Summon Speed Warrior from my Graveyard!"

Jack scoffed in reply, not bothering to comment. "I set one card face-down! Turn end!"

**[Jack's SC: 2 - 1]**

The crowd applauded Jack's well-played strategy as the show continued. Up above the stadium ground in the VIP box, Pirate Keith and Hell-Eyes Shaun were looking quite pleased with the entertainment they had been given. "What do you think so far?" Keith asked his cohort, who leaned his back against the wall of the box they sat in. "Not too shabby, so far," Hell-Eyes said in reply, his eyes still glued on Team 5D's. "But it still remains to be seen how much of a threat they'll be to us."

Much higher up stood Divine and Jophiel atop the roof of a nearby building, the two scoping out Aki Izayoi from a Birds-eye view. Jophiel seemed to focus on Aki, completely ignoring the other D-Wheelers entirely. However, his expression was far from impressed, and he stroked his chin in deep thought.

"Hmmm..." Divine turned toward his colleague when he heard the man's silent mutters. "No, no, this won't do at all," Jophiel whispered under his breath.

Divine cocked an eyebrow, unsure of what to make of his ally's sudden rambling. "Is something wrong? You're not having doubts, are you?" Divine searched the man's eyes for an answer, but Jophiel did not return his gaze. "I mean, sure, she may have fallen into the King's trap, but…"

After a long pause, Jophiel opened his mouth to respond. However, his eyes remained fixated on Aki's riding form down below, and he did not seem to really be talking to Divine specifically as much as he was just simply talking out loud. "This is...what's the word I'm looking for? Disappointing?" Jophiel's expression seemed to shift back and forth from emotion to emotion as he searched his brain for the words he needed to express himself. "Maybe… or maybe _discouraging_ is more like it..." Jophiel rubbed his finger along his temple as he struggled to find the word he was looking for. "_Annoying_, perhaps..."

"Well, I agree she has grown softer over the years because of Yusei, but-" Divine was cut off by Jophiel's sudden rambling. His tone was noticeably quicker and the green-haired man appeared to be a bit more irritated than usual.

"Yes, _yes_, this is all _Yusei_'s fault as you say..._repeatedly_..." Jophiel still kept his eyes on the focus of their conversation, but Divine felt a sudden pressure emitting from the man that he could not place his finger on. "All _Yusei_'s and _no one else's_, certainly not some _incompetent_... " Jophiel suddenly stopped himself, pulling back into his usual politeness. As soon as Jophiel's expression softened, his gaze now fully aware of Divine's presence, Divine felt the indescribable pressure lifted. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Jophiel asked, sounding like an innocent child.

Divine pushed back the strange feeling and turned back to watch Aki. "But she is still incredibly talented," he muttered, sounding almost defensively of her. Jophiel glared at Divine through the corner of his eyes. "Yes, yes of course, she certainly is in many ways. I guess I just got a bit _emotional_."

Jophiel stretched his words lazily as if to place more emphasis on what Divine couldn't make out to be hidden meanings in his statements. "I mean, it's all so _tragic, _don't you think? To see her reduced to this when her true self is worth so much more…" Divine watched the man with a curious look on his face, as the red-haired man tried to read through Jophiel's shifting emotions. "Watching her wearing this pathetic mask is..." Jophiel stopped to place his hand firmly over his chest. "Well, it just hurts me right _here_, you know?"

Jophiel finally stopped his commentary and turned to look Divine in the eyes. "Anyway, let's just forget about it for now," he said rather dully. "This is just the beginning, after all. There's still _plenty_ of time, right?" A small smirk came to Jophiel's face as his tone grew darker and far more intense. "She still has that _spark_ in her. I witnessed it myself at her clinic."

Jophiel stopped to close his eyes, recalling the day of the terrorist attack when Aki singlehandedly destroyed her attackers with one mighty blast of her mental energy. He had been present personally to see and even feel those energies, unbeknownst to Aki. "She just needs to _remember_," Jophiel concluded, a slight gleam flashing in his eye. Divine felt a chill crawl up his spine that left him unsettled, but he chose to ignore it. The two men fell silent again and returned to watching the match as the next round of turns was coming underway.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Warehouse<strong>

* * *

><p>In a secluded, old warehouse no longer in use somewhere in the edge of the still underdeveloped Satellite, Fynn Hartmann and his men waited patiently for their leader, Alf Kappler, to connect via video phone. After several minutes of eerie silence, Kappler finally showed his face on the projector. <em>"I see you're all present and accounted for, with the exception of one," <em>Kappler said, leaning his chin against one of his hands in a bored fashion.

Fynn gave a respectful bow and a nod to his leader. "Yes, _Heilandes_. However, another participating team already suspects us." Fynn's expression grew tenser as he continued. "I was not informed of opposition from any other team. Perhaps you can explain what is going on here?"

"_Another team?" _Kappler asked lazily, not really seeming all that interested. _"Did they have any unique markings?"_

"Yes, sir," Etzel said in Fynn's place, also giving the leader a respectful bow. "They had strange eyes that appeared to be glowing."

Inside his dark warehouse within the old condemned building in Germany, Kappler's eyes opened slightly wider as he came to a realization. _"I see now. The legendary Team Ragnarok who faced Team 5D's in the W.R.G.P. Listen, men."_ Kappler stated as he looked at each and every one of the Urteil members present in the room.

"_That team must not be taken lightly. They possess the Rune Eyes; unique eyes born from Norse Mythology. Those eyes give them the ability to sense anything the Aesir Gods view as a threat."_ Kappler's expression remained flat as he attempted to sound worried. _"It seems the Norse Gods are also opposed to my vision of the future. Such a pity."_ Kappler gave an unconcerned shrug to his men, signaling that he did not view Team Ragnarok as much of a threat.

Back in the Neo Domino warehouse, Fynn nodded as he slowly understood the situation. "Now I see. If they're another enemy, we'll dispose of them as well." Etzel nodded, agreeing with Hartmann for a change. "Anyone standing in the way of our future shall receive the death penalty," the man said darkly.

"_Indeed," _Kappler said with a small smirk. "_Make sure you win in the R.W.F. without fail. Though I would prefer you to win without revealing too much of our military." _The men of Urteil were momentarily silent as they processed their leader's orders.

"About that, _Heilandes_," cut in Mr. Fred with a step forward and a bow, "I have already taken the liberty to organize our teams. We have already been registered for the tournament." Kappler nodded to the man, seeming to find the news acceptable.

"_Excellent. Good work as always, Mr. Fred," _the older man said through the projector, earning another respectful bow from the loyal subject. Kappler's gaze then lifted so he was addressing all of his men. _"You will spend the remaining days making preparations. We will not act until the final match." _

Mr. Fred nodded, a mischievous smirk plastered to his face. "I have ensured that we will face Team 5D's in the finals," he said in his silky smooth voice. "As long as both of our teams make it into the Semi-Finals, we are guaranteed our match with them. After all, they will surely rise to the top of the other teams." Kappler nodded again, seemingly already bored of the topic.

"_Then eliminate any other opposition first during the Semi-Finals." _Kappler's expression then softened slightly, as if he just recalled something important. _"Oh, and one more thing concerning Yukio Kyoji. It seems he has recently faced Crow Hogan in a Duel."_

"What?!" Fynn shouted, his right eye stretching abnormally. "That bastard disobeyed orders again?!"

Beside Fynn, Etzel's mouth flung open and his eyes were widened in shock. "Wait!" he screeched. "I never received a signal from his Duel Disk!" Etzel spun around so he was facing the far corner of the room where the old man Murdock Willard sat sipping on a glass of scotch. "Murdock, did the EXPAIN System go off recently?"

Murdock took another sip from his glass while using his free hand to type on his laptop. Hearing the commotion about Yukio, Murdock raised his eyes from his portable computer just enough to shoot the men a piercing glare. "Leave me be!" he demanded with a wave of his arm. "I would have informed you if it did!"

"_It seems we underestimated this man's capabilities," _Kappler continued, showing a hint of curiosity in his voice. _"All on his own, he disabled our lock on his Duel Disk."_

Kappler's sudden comment caught Murdock off guard, causing him to choke on his sip of the alcoholic substance. "What did you say?!" the old researcher managed through coughs. "There's no way that's possible!" Kappler narrowed his eyes, a subtle smirk coming to his face as the old man began showing signs of weakness. _"And yet I am telling you that it happened."_

In the back of the group, Anton began showing signs of discomfort as a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead. "Damn that Yukio… What the hell is he thinking?" Leah noticed Anton's expression and turned her head away in disgust.

"If you may, my lord," the tan-skinned, muscular man named Jafar inquired, "what was the outcome?"

Fynn growled like a dog as he clenched the man's muscle shirt tightly in his fist, dragging Jafar's black eyes near his own. "Jafar, you don't seem the least bit concerned that he's disobeyed our orders!"

Jafar lowered his dark pupils so they met with Fynn's, staring daggers into his eye sockets. "Orders are not always absolute," Jafar responded stiffly, sounding a bit more personal than normal. "What matters more than anything is results. Isn't that right, _Heilandes_?" Jafar raises his eyes so he met with Kappler's on the screen.

Kappler gave a light chuckle at his subordinate's comment. _"An answer well suited for someone who betrayed his own tribe. I do not approve of his selfish acts, but the result of this match may surprise you yet." _

The boss' words echoed in Etzel's ears, who appeared to be suddenly winded. "You don't mean…" Kappler nodded solemnly, eyeing each of his men one by one before speaking. _"Yes, he was victorious." _

Fynn's eyes widened even deeper. "What?!"

"I figured as much," Jafar said, closing his eyes in thought. "That man holds within him talent that will serve our plan well. He is what we would call a true genius." Jafar opened his eyes again and turned to face his fellow men. "Without using a single bootleg card, he single-handedly defeated Crow Hogan, a member of Team 5D's and the third-in-command in Project A.D.'s. In addition to that, he fought evenly against Jack Atlas, the World King, before their match was interrupted." Jafar crossed his arms and turned back toward the projector screen so he could look into Kappler's eyes. "In my humble opinion, taking him off the team would work against us."

One of the lower ranked Urteil members named Riley raised his hand in protest. "Didn't he lose to Fynn and Etzel in the Underground tournament?" he asked suddenly.

Jafar, his arms still folded against his chest, eyed the man with his cold eyes. "Yes, but they were facing him two-on-one. In addition to that, they were using bootleg cards that don't exist in the official system. You can argue that it wasn't an official match. Regardless of that, what matters is his strength."

Etzel took several steps forward so he was directly in front of the screen. "I oppose letting such a loose cannon enter the tournament!" Fynn, looking rather unpleased about the whole thing, spit on the floor and gave a hefty scoff, turning his head toward the front of the room. "I don't really give a damn either way," he said, sounding ticked off.

"Excuse the interruption, _Heilandes_," came the voice of the pudgy Urteil member named Absalom, "but how did you know about this match if his Duel Disk never gave off a signal?"

Kappler laughed softly, placing his hand over his chin. _"That is unimportant. Let's just say I have my ways. Regarding the tournament, the teams have already been registered. It's too late to change them now." _

"That's right!" splattered the masked Urteil member named Jonas. "I already took his place! I'm not gonna give it back now!" Fynn shot the man a dirty look.

"No one gives a shit about you, Jonas. Go back to the corner." Jonas grumbled and did just that, running his fingers across the wall, all hot and bothered by the comment.

"_I think I have a good assignment for Yukio Kyoji. I will address this matter in the near future. For the time being, be ready for the R.W.F. in just four days."_

With the meeting adjourned, the various Urteil members exited the room and retired to their individual bedrooms. Sly, who remained silent the entire time, was the last to exit when he heard Kappler call out to him.

"_Wait, Sly. I need to discuss something with you concerning your message to Yusei Fudo." _This caught Sly off guard, and he shot Kappler a suspicious glare from under his dark hood. "How the hell do you know about that?"

"_I told you. I have my ways," _Kappler said, almost chidingly. _"Now answer my question. Did you meet with Yusei Fudo behind my back?" _Sly scowled hard, turning his back to the older man. "You're far too paranoid," he said with a shrug. "That message was merely a rouse to copy the data on his computer. Nothing more."

"_Let me rephrase my question," _the leader said, sounding a bit more serious than moments earlier. _"What is New Arcadia Movement, Divine and Jophiel, planning behind my back?" _

Sly turned to face Kappler once again, this time showing the man an obvious smirk. "Ask them yourself. I'm leaving." As Sly was halfway through the door, he stopped in his tracks. "One last thing, Alf Kappler," he said darkly, showing the man one of his darkest glares. "If anything happens to Aki Izayoi, or especially Ruka Heartlily…you'll be sorry. I suggest you remember that."

Kappler began to grin as the young man closed the door. _"To be young," _he said sarcastically. _"Oh, how I miss those days of youth and passion…especially love." _ Kappler then turned to Mr. Fred. _"Anyway, I can't just simply waltz into a prison to ask Divine. And Jophiel is far too witted for this kind of discussion." _

Mr. Fred shook his head, a smile coming to his face. "Need not worry, _Heilandes._ I just received word that Divine has been broken out of Arkam." Kappler seemed intrigued by this news, making sounds of thought as he rubbed his chin. "Then he will be approachable after all. Mr. Fred, take care of this matter. That goes for both Divine and Jophiel."

"Are you sure about that, _Heilandes_?" asked Mr. Fred, looking a bit startled by the sudden order. "Jophiel Omniel is a valuable asset to us. It may be better not to jump to conclusions."

Kappler's expression shifted to a darker one, and he lowered his pupils so he was staring directly into the gentleman's eyes. _"Mr. Fred, I simply told you to take care of this for me. I did not ask your opinion on the matter."_

Mr. Fred, suddenly taken by surprise, backed down and bowed respectfully. "Y-Yes, _Heilandes_. Please excuse my rudeness."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Neo Domino City Plaza – Practice Arena<strong>

* * *

><p>The crowd gathered outside the arena cheered as Ruka passed by them on her Pegasus-shaped D-Wheel. She, however, was too focused on the match to pay any attention to them. "My turn! Draw!" Picking the new card off of her deck, Ruka added it to her hand and went on with her Main Phase 1.<p>

**[SC – Ruka – 6/ Yusei – 4/ Rua – 6/ Aki – 12/ Jack – 2]**

**[Ruka's LP: 600]**

"If I have exactly four Fairy-Type Monsters in my Graveyard," Ruka went on to explain, "I can Special Summon Angel Kristya from my hand!" An angel clad in knight's armor appeared above her on the track, its red-colored wings flapping brilliantly before the twilight sky in the background.

**[Angel Kristya: LV8/2800/2300]**

"Such a powerful Monster just like that," Aki commented, looking impressed with Ruka's actions. "So Ruka was setting up her Graveyard for this special move?" Toward the middle of the group, Yusei shared Aki's expression. "Impressive. Watching Yugi-_san_ face Seto was well worth it. I noticed how excited she was when she saw Chaos Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning." Rua, looking a bit startled by the angel's sudden emergence, rubbed his chin thoughtfully, trying to hide his surprise. "Was Ruka always this strong?"

"When Angel Kristya is face-up on the field," Ruka went on to explain, "no players are able to Special Summon." Rua's eyed bugged out at the sudden change of the situation. "What?!" Aki was taken aback as well, realizing the potency of Ruka's new deck. "So she's sealed off our Special Summons?!"

"In addition," Ruka went on, "when Angel Kristya is Special Summoned by its own effect, I can add one Fairy-Type Monster in my Graveyard to my hand!" Doing so, Ruka continued her explanation. "Because I'm also forbidden from Special Summoning, I can't use Final Speed World to Summon the Monster I just added back to my hand. Instead, I use Final Speed World to draw a card from my deck by removing five of my Speed Counters."

**[Ruka's SC: 6 - 1]**

As Ruka viewed the two cards she just drew, Ushio's previous words echoed in her mind.

"_From my perspective, you've been focusing on your personal rivals while ignoring some of the others."_

After a moment of thinking, Ruka seemed to reach a conclusion as she glared over at her big brother, Rua, riding right beside her on the track. "Why are you looking at me like that, Ruka?!" Rua yelped, seeing intensity in his sister's eyes he'd never seen before. "Those eyes are scary!"

"I haven't attacked you this entire Duel, right?" she asked, looking dead serious. "Of course not, and neither have I!" Rua muttered, rubbing his helmet uncomfortably. "We're siblings! We can't be fighting against each other!" Ruka seemed to take this the wrong way, as she nodded to herself several times. After processing the entire match so far in her mind, Ruka went on to say, "So in order to train properly, I have to overcome the barrier of sibling bonds, right? Okay, I understand, Ushio-_san_!"

"_What?! You don't understand what I said at all! Hey, listen to me!"_

It was no use. Ruka Heartlily was already dead set on her new target, and she sent her angel into combat with a wave of her hand. "Battle! Angel Kristya, attack Rua directly!" Rua panicked when he realized he had no Monsters on the field due to Speed Spell – Limiter Removal. "What?! You'd attack your unarmed big brother?! Have you lost your heart, sister?!"

**[Angel Kristya's ATK: 2800]**

**[Rua's LP: 1600]**

"Holy Wave!" Ruka's command absolute and unwavering, Angel Kristya sent a beam of light crashing down on Rua's field, slamming his body around in the process. Rua gave a scream as the light encompassed his D-Wheel, forcing the blue and red machine backward on the track. "How could you betray me, Ruka?! I'll remember this!"

**[Rua's LP: 1600 - 0]**

**[Rua's SC: 6 - 0]**

Rua whined at his sister as smoke poured out of his D-Wheel, coming to a complete halt on the track. Rua made a pouting face as the rest of his friends passed by him on the track, offering him a respectful nod as they did so. When Ruka met his eyes, he stuck his tongue out at her. "Forgive me, Rua! It's part of our training!" she called as she passed by him. Rua scoffed, folding his arms and turning his head away stubbornly. "What part?!"

In the office at Security, Ushio face palmed in exasperation. "I keep telling you that isn't what I meant!" Kazama took a step behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Cool down there, chief. Don't you think it's good training for them?"

Ushio shot the younger cop a deadpan stare. "Oh, gimme a break. You're enjoying this way too much." Kazama shook his head and turned his back to the superior officer, his attention now fixated on the darkening sky outside the office window.

"That's not what I meant," he said, sounding serious. "Think about it. Those two kids were always the weak link of Team 5D's. Even if they're siblings, they can't always rely on each other in battle. They need to learn how to fight by themselves. Defeating each other is the first step to doing that." Ushio paused to reflect on what Kazama said, realizing he may have a point.

However, when Ushio saw Kazama's reflection in the window glass, he became irritated again by the widening smirk planted on his lips. "Like hell! You're just amused by the whole thing! Wipe that smirk off your face!" Caught red-handed, Kazama accidently let out a few suppressed laughs.

Back in the stadium, Jack and Aki exchanged amused glances as they passed by each other. "So we lost one, huh?" Jack said, feeling the tension between the team members rising. Aki nodded, a confident smile coming to her face. "Which of us will fall next I wonder?" Riding up behind them, Yusei mimicked their smiles. "It's pretty exciting, isn't it?"

Ruka continued her turn, pressing a button on her D-Wheel. "I use Final Speed World to remove my final Speed Counter! I recover 500 of my Life Points!"

**[Ruka's LP: 600 - 1100]**

**[Ruka's SC: 1 - 0]**

As Ruka's Speed Counters reached zero, a second pair of wings appeared in the back, releasing compressed air that helped slow her down safely. The wings had noticeable diamond shaped patterns on the edges that glittered in the dark orange sunlight.

Aki smiled when she saw the extra wings and turned to Yusei. "That design's really pretty. Did you come up with that, Yusei?" Yusei returned the smile, but shook his head. "No, Ruka came up with the design." Hearing that, Aki's smile widened, her eyes more curious. "Would you mind redesigning my D-Wheel as well?"

Before Yusei could answer her, Jack's gruff voice interrupted. "Save the flirting for later, you two! We're in the middle of a Duel!" The two lovebirds turned several shades of red as Jack passed by them, but they kept their mouths closed this time.

"I set two cards face-down to end my turn!" Two holographic cards appeared on Ruka's field as she passed the baton to Yusei.

Meanwhile, Rua continued his grumbling as he parked his D-Wheel by the bleachers where Crow and the members of Team Pride sat. Crow offered the young man a smile and patted the seat behind him. "Welcome back, sport. Have a seat."

Tatsuya made a similar gesture and offered the lad a smile. "Cheer up, pal. You were really impressive out there." Rua nearly blew steam out of his ear, stomping up and down angrily. "Don't try to pity me! Do you guys know how painful it is to be stabbed in the heart by your own sister?! I may never recover from this!"

"Hmph, what a baby," Justin grumbled, closing his eyes. Beside him, Hikari looked right into Rua's eyes and tried her best to make him feel better. "Rua-_san_, cheer up!" She then proceeded to run over and grasp the young adult's hands in her own. "When this match is over, let's train together! I also use Machine-Types!" Rua tried his best to hide an emerging blush, and he scratched his nose nervously. "Tr-Train together? W-Well, if you insist."

"He's over it already," Haizuru pointed out in an amused voice. "This reminds me of our grandparents, Tatsuya." Haizuru gave a laugh as he winked at Tatsuya, who turned away. "Let's not talk about that…"

"It's my turn!" All attention returned to the Duel as Yusei announced his turn, drawing a card from his deck.

**[SC – Ruka – 1/ Yusei – 5 / Aki – 12/ Jack – 3]**

**[Yusei's LP: 1200]**

Yusei picked a card out of his hand and slid it into his Duel Disk. "I activate Speed Spell – Silver Contrails! It increases the Attack Power of a Wind-Attribute Monster on my field by 1000 points during the Battle Phase until the End Phase! I select Speed Warrior!" Yusei's metallic Monster glowed a bright white as its power increased. Yusei then pressed a button on the side of his D-Wheel as Ruka started slowly but surely moving on the track again. "I use Final Speed World to gain 1000 Life Points by removing two of my Speed Counters!"

**[Yusei's SC: 5 - 3]**

"I stop your Life Gain with my Trap Card!" announced Ruka, flipping up her reverse. "Oberon's Prank! When an effect that would increase a player's Life Points is activated, the effect is negated and all players take damage to their Life Points equal to the amount of Life Yusei would have gained from Final Speed World!"

Yusei, along with Aki and Jack, gasped in shock at this sudden development. "What?!" Aki, mouth wide open, added, "That's 1000 points of damage each!" Jack growled, looking irritated by the card effect. "How annoying!"

Ruka looked over at the still pouting Rua, feeling guilty for her actions. "Forgive me, Rua. This is my punishment for attacking our bond! It's all for our training!" Just as she finished speaking, her own card zapped her along with the others on the track.

**[Yusei's LP: 1200 - 200]**

**[Ruka's LP: 1100 - 100 ]**

**[Aki's LP: 3100 - 2100]**

**[Jack's LP: 2300 - 1300]**

Yusei pulled up beside the green-haired woman and chuckled a bit. "I thought you stopped using that card after the Fortune Cup," Yusei commented. "It's pretty suicidal. You should consider taking it out of your deck, Ruka." Aki giggled, smiling at Ruka's actions. "She must feel guilty for taking Rua out. Ruka wants to end this match as soon as possible." Aki's smile turned into something more mischievous. "It's a bit cute, really."

Jack passed the two with a scowl, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. "Hmph! You're in a good mood for someone who just lost a fourth of her Life." Aki gave him a somewhat teasing glance. "Well, I _am_ the one with the highest score." This left Jack grumbling to himself as he zipped past the others. "I should have just wiped her out when I had the chance!"

"They're hopeless!" Ushio shouted while banging his head against the table, his coffee cup splattering all over the place. "These idiots are hopeless! They have no idea how to conduct a proper training match!" Kazama laughed halfheartedly, turning to look at the other members of their team gathered at a coffee table at the other side of the room. "I don't think our team is doing any better."

The first add-on to Team Neo Force, Mikage, fiddled with a card curiously, eyeing it up and down several times. "How do you use this card again?" Standing beside her, the Master of Ceremonies, dressed in a black T-shirt and jean shorts, waved his microphone around in shock at Mikage's actions.

"Whoa nelly! Mikage-_san_ seems to be distracted! Whatever could be the problem?!" From his seat on the sofa across from Mikage's loveseat, Yeager threw his hands in the air in fury. "Just shut up and make your turn! If you can't even beat my Jester Confit, you won't last two seconds in this tournament!"

Saiga gave a big yawn, waving his hand in front of his teary eyes lazily as he ignored the noisy antics. He held a playboy magazine out in front of him (conveniently covered by a cooking magazine cover) and his attention was immediately taken again by one of the images on the new page he flipped to.

"C'mon, stay focused!" came the scraggy voice of Yanagi, dressed in navy blue pajamas. "Since they wouldn't let me enter the tournament, Old Man Yanagi here's gonna be your personal trainer!" Yanagi proceeded to smack a wooden stick down on the table, startling Yeager and Mikage.

"By the way," Kazama continued. "I've been wondering this for some time now, but what's MC doing here?" Ushio gave a shrug, not seeming to care. "We still haven't gotten our fifth member, so he's just been hanging around for some odd reason. I guess he's got nothing better to do with his free time." Ushio looked back and forth from the satellite feed of 5D's to his own Neo Force. "Even so, our team may be even worse." Ushio buried his face in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Yusei whipped past the corner, holding out a card from his hand. "As I enter my Battle Phase, Silver Contrails gives Speed Warrior a 1000 point Attack Point boost!"<p>

**[Speed Warrior's ATK: 900 - 1900]**

Yusei then inserted the other card he held out in his hand. "I activate Speed Spell – Speed Energy! One Monster on my field gains 200 Attack Points for every Speed Counter I have! I have three, so Speed Warrior gains 600 Attack Points until the End Phase!"

**[Speed Warrior's ATK: 1900 - 2500]**

Yusei slowly made eye contact with his three remaining friends on the field, passing from Jack to Ruka. Ruka narrowed her eyes, anticipating an attack, but Yusei looked away. "I know your deck well enough to know what your Trap Card is, Ruka."

Ruka, a bit surprised, watched as Yusei's gaze fixated on Aki. "Aki, you've got the highest score here. As Ushio said, I haven't battled with you, so it's only fair that I give you the respect you deserve." Aki welcomed this, returning his gaze with a small smirk. "Bring it, Yusei."

"Speed Warrior, attack Revival Rose!" Yusei proceeded to thrust his arm forward, sending Speed Warrior into battle. "Sonic Edge!"

**[Revival Rose's DEF: 1300]**

Having no move to counter with, Aki's Revival Rose was shattered by Speed Warrior's powerful kick. While Aki didn't receive any damage, she did feel the wind pressure from the attack and she had to shield her eyes from it. Speed Warrior then returned to the track in front of Yusei.

"Since my first attempt failed because of Ruka's Trap," Yusei went on, "I'll use Final Speed World one more time to increase my Life Points by 1000!"

**[Yusei's SC: 3 - 1]**

**[Yusei's LP: 200 - 1200]**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Aki announced, taking the baton immediately from Yusei as his holographic card backing manifested on the field.

**[SC – Ruka – 2/ Yusei – 2 / Aki – 12/ Jack – 4]**

**[Aki's LP: 2100]**

"During my Standby Phase," Aki started as she passed by the start line for a new lap, "Queen of Rose's effect activates! She destroys my opponent's Monster on the field with the lowest Attack! That means your Shield Wing, Yusei!"

"Trap Card, activate! Panic Wave!" Yusei countered while pressing a button on his Duel Disk. "By destroying my own Speed Warrior, this card negates the effects of all face-up Monsters, Continuous Spells, and Permanent Trap Cards on the field until the end of the turn!"

Aki narrowed her eyes, analyzing Yusei's strategy. "So you chose to protect your Shield Wing, right? Thanks to your own Trap, Shield Wing's effect can't be activated. It may protect you against one of my attacks, but I'll still have two remaining Monsters yet to attack." Yusei matched Aki's expression with one of his own trademark stare downs. "That's a clever analogy. Why don't we put that to the test?"

Aki began to sweat, knowing what a good bluffer Yusei is. At the same time, there was a good possibility one of the face-downs on his field had the potential to block her attacks or even destroy her Monsters. Taking that into account, Aki's gaze shifted toward King Jack Atlas. "Taking the team leader out before the others would be a waste," Aki said with a shrug, smirking at Jack. "World King, will you give me the honor of taking you down first?" Jack scoffed, his lips forming a grin of how own. "Hmph, I'd like to see you try!"

"I activate Speed Spell – Power Baton!" Aki declared, revealing her card. "When I have six or more Speed Counters, I can send one Monster Card from my deck to the Graveyard in order to increase one Monster's Attack Power by the Attack Points of the card I select until the end of the next Damage Step!" Aki pressed a few buttons to perform these actions. "I send Rose Tentacles from my deck into the Graveyard! Those 2200 points will now be added to Queen of Roses!" As Rose Tentacles vanished from the field, its energy entered into Queen of Roses' body.

**[Queen of Roses' ATK: 2400 - 4600]**

"Gallant Angel – Queen of Roses! Attack Crimson Blader! Rose Feast!" Rose petals started to dance around Jack's field, but he ignored this and shot Aki a fierce grin. "Nice try! Trap Card, activate! Half or Stop!" Aki gasped as the card flipped up on the field. "During my opponent's Battle Phase, this card stops an oncoming attack and forces my opponent to make a choice! Izayoi, tell me! Will you halve your Monster's Attack Power to continue the attack at risk of damaging yourself for your chance to cut me down, or will you end the Battle Phase obediently?!"

Aki hesitated for a moment, realizing what Jack was referring to. If her Queen of Roses had its Attack Points halved, it would have only 2300 Attack Power. It would certainly be destroyed by Crimson Blader, with its 2800 Attack Power, and Aki would take 500 damage, leaving her Life Points at 1600. However, she would still have her Angel of Roses. Thinking it over, Aki realized it also would be short 200 Attack Points to defeat even Jack's Demon Chaos King, so the decision was obvious.

"With those two options, I choose to end the Battle Phase," Aki said, defeated. Jack was always good at word manipulation and mind games, giving the opponent a false sense of hope. However, Aki was at least skilled enough to see through that and think levelheadedly, even in the heat of battle. Jack laughed triumphantly, waving his finger mockingly. "That was clever, but Jack Atlas saw it coming from a mile away!"

Aki lowered her brows, realizing she was still leagues away from competing with Jack or even Yusei. That left one last choice, and Aki's gaze shifted over to Ruka's side of the field. "That leaves me with one final option. Ruka, dear, I'm afraid you're going to have to go in place of Jack!"

Ruka shifted nervously, knowing what that dark gaze of Aki Izayoi meant for her if things continued as is. Though Aki was a changed person now, Ruka would never forget her talent and the brutality of her deck she showed during the Fortune Cup. Ruka took a deep breath and calmed her nerves, analyzing the situation of the Duel. She reassured herself that her Monster, Angel Kristya, was more powerful than Aki's, holding 2800 just like Jack's Crimson Blader. If Aki couldn't destroy Crimson Blader with the same Attack Power after using up her trick thanks to Jack's Half or Stop, there was no way Aki could pull something out like that again. Moreover, her weaker Monster, Gemini Elf, was safely in Defense Mode to guard her Life Points in the event Aki did manage to destroy Angel Kristya. Aki only had one attack left, so she would be safe for the rest of the turn. Ruka took another deep breath, realizing there was nothing for her to worry about.

"You look relieved suddenly," Aki said with a smirk. "You still don't know all the effects of Final Speed World, do you?" This, of course, dragged Ruka right out of her safe zone like a fish caught on a fishing line. "Huh? Final Speed World?" the young woman repeated, realizing she hadn't memorized all of its effects. "Now that you mention it, I don't know the effects for eight and up."

Aki's smirk widened as she pressed a button on her D-Wheel. "You do know the effects of Speed World 2, right? Think back and remember the one effect that would help me in this situation." As Ruka wracked her memory, the answer came instantly, and a look of panic filled her eyes.

"That's right! By removing ten of my Speed Counters, I can destroy one card on the field! Being a Field Spell, its effects are untouched by Panic Wave!"

"Then…" Ruka's voice trailed off as her own delusional thoughts of being safe for the turn slipped away. "That's right!" Aki repeated. "I can destroy any card, regardless of how strong they are. I destroy Angel Kristya!"

**[Aki's SC: 12 - 2]**

Aki's red D-Wheel shot a beam of light from its center that pierced through Angel Kristya, then slamming into Ruka's chest, sending a wave of smoke pouring from her own D-Wheel.

Ruka raised her arm defensively, expecting the final attack against her final line of defense, Gemini Elf. However, Aki instead switched her other Monster Card from vertical position to horizontal position. "I switch Rose Sorcerer into Defense Position and end my turn!"

In the sidelines, Rua folded his arms stubbornly as he watched the match. "I am not gonna worry about that traitorous sister of mine after what she did to me!" Crow, on the other hand, wore a flat expression as he watched Rua. "You're not fooling anyone with that face, Rua," referring to the obvious expression of concern the young man wore. Hikari watched Rua's actions with a widening, curious smile on her face.

"My turn! Draw!" Jack entered his turn with a fierce swipe of his card.

**[SC – Ruka – 3/ Yusei – 3 / Aki – 3/ Jack – 5]**

**[Jack's LP: 1300]**

Jack beamed with confidence as he entered immediately into his Battle Phase. "Demon Chaos King, attack Queen of Roses!" As the demonic creature dashed toward Aki's field, he went on to explain, "By its effect, the Attack and Defense Power of all Monsters on the field are switched during the Battle Phase!"

**[Queen Angel of Roses: 1300/2400] (Attack Mode)**

**[Rose Sorcerer: 1300/2400] (Defense Mode)**

**[Shield Wing: 900/0] (Defense Mode)**

**[Speed Warrior: 400/900] (Attack Mode)**

**[Gemini Elf: 900/1900] (Defense Mode)**

"Go, Demon Chaos King!" Jack ordered with a wave of his arm. "Demon Claw Slash!" The demon successfully slaughtered the Queen of Roses, her scream ear-shattering. Aki felt the brunt of the attack and grunted from the pain inflicted on her.

**[Aki's LP: 2100 - 800]**

Ruka realized instantly the reason Aki chose not to attack her. Had she done that, her Monster would have been left in Attack Mode. With its weakened state, Jack would have cleared Aki off of the track with two attacks. Ruka felt a bit envious of Aki's ability to think that far ahead.

"I'm not done yet!" Jack bellowed, moving his finger away from Aki and toward Yusei. "My next target is…you!" Jack's finger shifted away from Yusei and landed directly on Ruka, who raised her arms defensively. "I activate Speed Spell – Defense Buster!" the King declared, raising his card for her to see. "When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can switch one Defense Mode Monster on the field into face-up Attack Mode! I switch your Gemini Elf into Attack Mode!" Ruka gasped in shock as her only line of defense shifted to Attack Position.

**[Gemini Elf's ATK: 900]**

"With only 100 Life Points left," Jack declared, "this will be the end of you! Go, Crimson Blader! Attack Gemini Elf! Red Murder!" As Crimson Blader aimed its blade down on Ruka's weak Monster, she thought to herself that she still had one final move to play. "Trap Card, activate! Heaven's Judgment!" Jack's eyes widened as her card flipped up, stopping his Crimson Blader in its tracks. "As I anticipated," Yusei said, maintaining his collected expression. "When an opposing Monster attacks," Ruka explained, "I can send one Fairy-Type Monster from my deck into the Graveyard that has a level equal to the attacking Monster! By doing so, the attacking Monster will be destroyed!" Jack's eyes widened, but he couldn't muster a reply, so Ruka continued. "I send the Level Eight Splendid Venus to my Graveyard in order to destroy Crimson Blader!" Jack finally managed a "What?!" as Ruka's card shot down Crimson Blader and reduced it to nothingness.

Ruka breathed a sigh of relief as Jack swore up and down at the sudden comeback. She realized that she used up the last of her defensive strategies. The rest will result in luck and nothing more. If she just managed to make it through the rest of Jack's turn, she may have a chance to turn this entire situation around with the next card she drew. Aki noticed her serious expression and realized she was no longer thinking about punishing herself for defeating Rua. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying the match more than any other match she'd ever had, and most importantly seemed to want to truly win for the first time. To Aki, a girl who used to never have much interest in winning like Ruka suddenly coming to this point was most impressive.

"That was close!" Rua cried, then clasped his hand over his mouth. "I mean, I don't care what happens to her! Hmph!" Rua forcefully folded his arms, making it even more obvious to his surrounding Duelists how much he was faking.

The silence of admiration was shattered by Jack's sudden earth-shattering laugh. Aki, Ruka, and Yusei turned their attention to the King of Riding Duels, Jack Atlas, who had something he had to say. "Izayoi! Ruka! Thanks for showing me what you're capable of in this match! I have no doubt that you two will perform exceptionally during this tournament! The same goes to you, Rua!" Rua opened his mouth in surprise as Jack passed by him, sending him a thumbs up. "Jack…"

"But this ends now! In this current situation, as skilled Duelists at your level, what do you think I will do next?" Aki and Ruka both thought about the current situation, both coming to a sudden realization. "Jack has five Speed Counters left…" Aki said, her voice trailing off. "He still has one card in his hand," Ruka continued. "Both Aki-_san_ and I are below the Safety Line of Final Speed World!"

"Very perceptive!" said Jack as he pushed a button on his D-Wheel. "I activate Final Speed World! By removing four Speed Counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent for each Speed Spell I hold in my hand! I'm holding one!" Jack grinned as he held up the Speed Spell – Force in his hand. "I can inflict 800 damage to every opponent on the field!" Yusei, Aki, and Ruka were each blasted by a beam from Jack's D-Wheel, crying out in pain.

**[Yusei's LP: 1200 - 400]**

**[Ruka's LP: 100 - 0]**

**[Aki's LP: 800 - 0]**

Jack laughed triumphantly as both Ruka and Aki were eliminated simultaneously, their D-Wheels filling with smoke and coming to a complete stop. As Jack and Yusei passed by them, a fierce spark seemed to pass through the two rivals as they made eye contact. "Now it's just the two of us, Yusei!" The scientist couldn't help but return the smirk, feeling a past yearning swell up inside him. "It sure looks that way." Jack's grin faded as he entered his End Phase. "I set one card face-down to end my turn!"

* * *

><p>ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOoooooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The intense training continues with a pair of eyes on their moves!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 19: "Yusei vs. Jack"**

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi (Main Story), ZeroSaber39 (Helped with Jophiel's dialogue)<strong>

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi (Training match)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Speed Spell – Overboost**

**Speed Spell**

**Gain 4 Speed Counters. During the End Phase, reduce your Speed Counters to 1.**

**Speed Spell – Angel Baton**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**Gemini Elf**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster**

**1900/900**

**Spirit of the Gentle Breeze**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Fairy/Effect**

**0/1800**

**As long as this card remains in face-up Attack Position on your side of the field, increase your Life Points by 1000 points during each of your Standby Phases.**

**Freya, Guide to Victory**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Fairy/Effect**

**100/100**

**While you control a face-up Fairy-Type monster(s) other than "Freya, Spirit of Victory", this card cannot be selected as an attack target. All Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK and DEF.**

**Shield Wing**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**0/900**

**Up to twice per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed.**

**Revival Rose**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Plant/Effect**

**1300/1300**

**If a Level 5 or higher Plant-Type monster you control is destroyed, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.**

**Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis**

**FIRE**

**Plant/Effect**

**2200/0**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Phoenixian Seed". If this card attacks, it is destroyed after damage calculation. If this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. During your End Phase, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Defense Position.**

**Blood Mefist**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Fiend/Synchro/Effect**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: You can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card your opponent controls. Each time your opponent Sets a Spell or Trap Card(s): Inflict 300 damage to your opponent.**

**Crimson Blader**

**FIRE**

**Level 8**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2800/2600**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**If this card destroys an opponent's Synchro Monster by battle, your opponent cannot Summon during their next turn.**

**Demon Chaos King (TCG: Chaos King Archfiend)**

**DARK**

**Level 7**

**Fiend/Synchro/Effect**

**2600/2600**

**1 Fiend-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card declares an attack, you can switch the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent controls, until the end of the Battle Phase.**

**Holy Shine Ball (TCG: Mystical Shine Ball)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Fairy**

**500/500**

**The Agent of Creation – Venus**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1600/0**

**Pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Holy Shine Ball" from your hand or Deck.**

**Buten**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Fairy/Tuner/Effect**

**200/300**

**During your Main Phase: You can banish this card from the Graveyard to target 1 face-up Level 4 or lower LIGHT Fairy-Type monster you control; it is treated as a Tuner monster while face-up on the field.**

**Angel Krysta (TCG: Archlord Krysta)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 8**

**Fairy/Effect**

**2800/2300**

**If you have exactly 4 Fairy-Type monsters in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When you do: Target 1 Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. Neither player can Special Summon monsters. If this face-up card would be sent from the field to the Graveyard, it returns to the top of the Deck, instead.**

**Holy Knight Parshath (TCG: Avenging Knight Parshath)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 8**

**Fairy/Synchro/Effect**

**2600/2100**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters**

**Once per turn, you can change the battle position of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict Piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Holy Shine Soul (TCG: Soul of Purity and Light)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 6**

**Fairy/Effect**

**2000/1800**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 2 LIGHT monsters in your Graveyard. All monsters your opponent controls lose 300 ATK during their Battle Phase only.**

**Fairy Wind**

**Trap**

**Destroy all other face-up Spell and Trap Cards on the field. Both players take damage equal to the total number of cards destroyed by this effect x 300.**

**Oberon's Prank**

**Trap**

**Activate only when an effect that increases Life Points is activated. Negate that effect, and both players take damage equal to the amount of Life Points that would have been gained.**

**Speed Spell - Angel Sing**

**Speed Spell**

**Select 1 face-up Fairy-Type monster you control. It gains 300 ATK for each face-up Fairy-Type monster on the field.**

**Heaven's Judgment**

**Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Send 1 Fairy-Type monster from your Deck to your Graveyard with a Level equal to the attacking monster's to destroy that monster.**

**Speed Spell – Limiter Removal**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate by removing 8 of your Speed Counters. Double the ATK of all face-up Machine-Type monsters you control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, destroy all monsters that were affected by this effect.**

**Speed Spell – Gap Storm**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only if there is a difference of 10 or more Speed Counters between you and your opponent. Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.**

**Speed Spell – Count Up**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Send any number of cards from your hand to the Graveyard. Gain 2 Speed Counters for each card sent to the Graveyard this way.**

**Demon Angel – Rose Sorcerer (TCG: Fallen Angel of Roses)**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**Plant/Effect**

**2400/1300**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by returning 1 face-up Plant-Type monster you control to the hand, except "Demon Angel – Rose Sorcerer". If you do, banish this card when it leaves the field.**

**Gallant Angel – Queen of Roses**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**Plant/Effect**

**2400/1300**

**You can Tribute Summon this card in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Plant-Type monster. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with the lowest ATK.**

**Speed Spell – Silver Contrails**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate while you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 WIND monster you control. Increase its ATK by 1000 during the Battle Phase of this turn.**

**Pollinosis**

**Counter Trap**

**Tribute 1 Plant-Type monster. Negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card, or the Normal or Special Summon of a monster, and destroy that card.**

**Speed Spell - Draw of Thorns (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Speed Spell**

**You must have two or more Speed Counters to activate this card. Draw from your deck until you hold six cards in your hand. You must then discard three cards from your hand. Your entire hand is destroyed at the End Phase of this turn. Your opponent draws one card.**

**Cards/Created Cards appearing in chapter:**


	19. Yusei vs Jack

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 19: "Yusei vs. Jack"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>With the Riding World Future tournament coming up, Yusei and the other members of Team 5D's have decided to host a training match to test each other's skills. With Rua, Ruka, and Aki completely defeated by Jack Atlas, Jack challenges Yusei to a one-on-one rematch between the two of them using the few Life Points they have left! The training match has become a battle for the pride of two Kings!<em>

* * *

><p>After being taken out by Jack Atlas, King of Riding Duels, Aki and Ruka sulked as they made their way over to the bleachers where their friends were waiting. "Come sit down, ladies!" Crow teased, patting the bench behind him where Rua sat. "It's getting a bit crowded," Haizuru commented as the two girls took a seat quietly, still feeling the sting of their loss.<p>

"It looks like it's just the two of us now, Yusei!" Jack called out, a wide grin plastered to his face. "What do you say I pay you back for the defeat you handed me?!"

Yusei gave a nod, placing his hand over his deck. "My turn! Draw!" Yusei drew his new card as he accelerated ahead of Jack on the track, the King quick to follow. The atmosphere quickly intensified with the rest of the competition eliminated, the match boiling down to two heavy hitters eager for a test of their developing skills.

**[SC: Yusei – 5/Jack – 2]**

**[Yusei's LP: 400]**

"I release Shield Wing to Advance Summon Quick Synchron in Attack Mode!" Yusei's newest addition was the Tuner Monster dressed like a Western cowboy, drawing his pistols readily.

**[Quick Synchron: LV5/700/1400]**

"When I control a Tuner," Yusei continued, "I can Special Summon Bolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard!"

**[Bolt Hedgehog: LV2/800/800]**

"Quick Synchron is able to be used as a substitute for a Synchron Tuner Monster. I'm Tuning my Level Two Bolt Hedgehog with my Level Five Quick Synchron!" The field lit up with green light as Yusei's Monsters were encased by green circles.

**(5+2=7)**

"Clustering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become a path for its light to shine! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!" Yusei's archer warrior flexed its bow and arrows as it appeared on the field.

**[Junk Archer: LV7/2300/2000]**

"That's the Monster Yusei beat me with!" Rua cried, slamming his hands against the metal back of Crow's seat. "If he removes Jack's Demon Chaos King from play, he'll be wide open! Yusei's won this!"

"I activate Junk Archer's effect!" Yusei declared, extending his arm. "Once per turn, I remove one Monster from the game until the End Phase! Dimension Shoot!" Jack was silent as his demon was shot down by Junk Warrior's arrow and vanished into nothingness. "Then I use Junk Archer to attack you directly! Scrap Arrow!" Jack stared in silence as Junk Archer's mighty arrow passed right through Jack's empty Monster Zones and right for his chest.

**[Jack's LP: 1300]**

"I guess this match is over," Justin grumbled. "What a pathetic end for the World King."

But as the arrow headed Jack's way, a grin came to his face. "I activate Speed Spell – Force!" he declared, raising the card on the field for all to see. "Force?!" Yusei cried, having not seen the card when Jack revealed it earlier due to the distance. "That was the Speed Spell you had in your hand?!"

"What does that card do?" Hikari asked her friends. Tatsuya frowned and shook his head. "You guys underestimated Jack Atlas," he said, looking especially at Justin. "There's a reason he was crowned King."

"By removing two of my Speed Counters," Jack explained, "I can halve the Attack Power of one Monster on the field and add the same amount of points to the Attack Power of a Monster on my field! Naturally, I select your attacking Junk Archer! I may not have a Monster, but your Monster's Attack Power will still be halved!" Junk Archer's thrust weakened considerably, but the arrow still pierced Jack's heart, making him cringe in pain.

**[Junk Archer's ATK: 2300 - 1150]**

**[Jack's LP: 1300 - 150]**

**[Jack's SC: 2 - 0]**

"You weren't able to completely defeat me, Yusei! Too bad!" Despite his taunting, Jack's D-Wheel came to a complete stop on the field.

"Impressive as always," Aki said. "Their scores are very close now. It can easily be anyone's game." Ruka frowned as she watched the two, finally realizing something. "I think I understand now. Even if he won't admit it, we were just in the way. Yusei was and always will be the only one Jack truly wants to battle against."

"No, I don't think so," Crow said, earning a surprised glance from the girl. "Crow?" Crow smiled at Ruka, then turning his eyes back to the track. "I thought that at first, but I changed my view as I watched your match. Jack watched all of you closely and truly acknowledged you."

Tatsuya nodded in response, folding his arms against his chest. "I agree. Even as an outsider, I could clearly see how proud he was while watching your turns. To him right now, he's viewing Yusei the same as all of you. He's testing his ability and ensuring he hasn't lost his strength over the ten year gap since they last fought."

Haizuru then added, "Yusei was also crowned King at one point. You can say this is a battle of intellect between two intelligent Duelists." Haiziru twirled his brown hair with his fingers as he spoke. "In my eyes, these two are as close as they can get to the level of Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba."

"I activate the effects of Final Speed World!" Yusei said, continuing with his turn. "By removing four of my Speed Counters, I can use the second effect twice, gaining 2000 of my Life Points."

**[Yusei's LP: 400 - 2400]**

**[Yusei's SC: 5 - 1]**

"Turn end!" Yusei called as his speed decreased. Though he was moving far slower, Jack was at a complete stop, so he was still moving faster.

"During your End Phase, my Demon Chaos King returns!" Jack reminded Yusei of that fact, and the demon reappeared from whatever dimension it was sent off to.

**[Demon Chaos King: LV7/2600/2600]**

In his office, Ushio was no longer freaking out. In fact, he appeared to be completely absorbed with the match along with everyone else in the room. Even Saiga had abandoned his dirty porn magazine in favor of card games. "So they're continuing as if the previous turn never happened, huh?" Ushio said. "But thanks to Jack, Yusei's the one at a disadvantage."

Back in the stadium, Jack entered his turn with a fierce draw of his card. "My turn! Draw!"

**SC: Yusei – 2 / Jack – 1]**

**[Jack's LP: 150]**

"I Summon Power Supplier in Defense Mode!" Jack said as his robed warrior manifested on the field.

**[Power Supplier: LV2/400/400]**

"This Monster increases the Attack Power of one Monster on the field by 400 points! I select Demon Chaos King!" Jack's demon growled as its power increased.

**[Demon Chaos King's ATK: 2600 - 3000]**

Jack's grin widened as he once again yanked the advantage over the field. "With your Junk Archer weakened as it is, I don't need to bother activating Demon King's effect! Go!" With a thrust of his arm, Demon Chaos King was sent into combat. "Attack Junk Archer!"

**[Junk Archer's ATK: 1150]**

One powerful swipe later, Yusei was left completely defenseless.

**[Yusei's LP: 2400 - 550]**

**[Yusei's SC: 2 - 1]**

"Turn end!"

"My turn!" Yusei quickly entered his turn without taking the time to mourn the loss of his warrior. He drew his card and viewed it. "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck. I then discard one card." With those actions completed, Yusei entered the End Phase without doing anything. "Turn end!"

"Couldn't do anything, huh?" Jack said, his toothy grin holding strong. "My turn!"

**[SC: Yusei – 3 / Jack – 2]**

**[Jack's LP: 150]**

"I activate Speed Spell – Pot of Greed! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck!" Jack quickly did this, and when he saw the cards he drew, his grin widened into the victorious smile of a worthy King. "I then activate Speed Spell – Count Up from my hand! By discarding one card from my hand, I can gain two Speed Counters!" Jack discarded his second to last remaining card, accelerating ahead of Yusei slightly.

**[Jack's SC: 2 - 4]**

"Finally," Jack continued, his voice getting excited, "I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing four of my Speed Counters, I deal my opponent 800 points of damage for each Speed Spell in my hand!" Jack revealed Speed Spell - Half Seize. "This will be the end, Yusei! Take 800 points of damage courtesy of Jack Atlas!"

**[Yusei's LP: 550]**

**[Jack's SC: 4 - 0]**

"800 points of damage?!" Rua cried, leaning his hands on Crow's shoulder as he leaned forward. "Yusei's only got 550 Life Points!" Ruka joined in, just as amazed. "If this effect goes through…" Aki started. "Jack will win!" Crow finished, his eyes widening. "It was a good match," Tatsuya said, eagerly awaiting the finale.

Silence overtook the field in the longest two seconds ever thought possible. Just as a beam of light was about to make contact with Yusei, one of his classic smirks came to his face. "I've been waiting for you to do that," he declared, leaving Jack flabbergasted. "What?!"

Haizuru let his hair go and now focused only on the two Duelists. "Impossible! What could he pull off in his current situation?!" Hikari gulped as she noticed the card remaining in Yusei's hands. "Don't tell me…! That card in his hand?!" Even Justin dropped the cocky act and leaned forward in his seat in anticipation of what Yusei was about to do.

"I activate the effect of Synchron Keeper from my hand!" Yusei announced, showing the card to his opponent. "When I would take damage from a card effect, I can Banish this card from my hand along with a Tuner Monster in my Graveyard in order to Synchro Summon from my Extra Deck!"

"Synchro Summon during my turn?!" Jack's jaw dropped and he began to sweat profusely.

"Are you serious?!" Ushio cried, knocking over the coffee cup on his desk without even realizing it. "Yusei pulled off a combo that let him negate Final Speed World and Synchro Summon?!"

"I'm Tuning the Level Five Synchron Keeper and the Level Three Junk Synchron from my hand and Graveyard! This Tuning will be conducted from the other dimension!" Yusei raised both of his arms as his two creatures rose from the grave and were consumed by the green light of Synchro Summoning.

**(5+3=8)**

"Clustering fighting souls will awaken a howling evil God! Become a path for its light to shine! Synchro Summon! Smash out, Junk Destroyer!" Yusei's newest Monster was covered by thick armor and had two swords strapped to its back.

**[Junk Destroyer: LV8/2600/2500]**

"Even so, it still isn't enough!" Jack yelled, swinging both of his arms forward as he raced past Yusei on the track. "Or have you forgotten about the effect of Demon Chaos King?! When it attacks, it can switch the Attack and Defense Power of the opponent's Monster!"

**[Junk Destroyer: 2500/2600]**

**[Chaos Demon King's ATK: 3000]**

"Attack!" Yusei's Junk Destroyer, as powerful as it was, took a clean swipe that ended its life before it had a chance to do anything. Yusei took the force from the attack and cried out in pain as his D-Wheel rocked around before stabilizing.

**[Yusei's LP: 550 - 50]**

"He's only got 50 Life Points left!" cried Aki, hand to her mouth. "And he's got nothing on his field!" Rua pointed out, noting that Yusei didn't even have a set card on the field. "Not only that," Hikari said, "but he has no cards left in his hand! He won't be able to do anything to stop the attack from Power Supplier!" Justin had a rare smile on his face as he watched Yusei carefully. "Even I'll accept that Yusei made a strong recovery, but it still wasn't enough. He just can't defeat Jack, the World King."

"He put up a great fight," Tatsuya said with a shrug, "but experience is what made the difference in the end. Though Yusei has plenty of experience, it's a fact that Jack has been actively Dueling far more over the years. As Neo Domino City's lead scientist, it can't be avoided. He just doesn't have the time."

"No, it's not over yet," Crow said suddenly, a smirk plastered on his face. Tatsuya, taken by surprise, looked over at Crow. "What?" Ruka couldn't believe the look on Crow's face, as if he knew something they didn't. "What do you mean, Crow? What can he do in this situation?"

Crow's smirk widened as he looked right into Ruka's eyes. "Take a good look at Yusei's expression, Ruka." Ruka turned and as Yusei rode by on his D-Wheel, she saw a smile on his face that was powerful enough to rewrite the definition of confidence. "Does he look like he's lost to you?" Ruka shook her head, a smile coming to her face as well. "No… I've seen that face so many times."

"Crow, wasn't it?" Haizuru said as he turned to the orange-head. "I think it's great that you have so much faith in your friend, but you have to know when to accept reality." Crow's smirk only widened. "No, you guys know nothing about Yusei." Haizuru and the rest of Team Pride seemed a bit baffled by Crow's reaction. "Just keep watching."

Tatsuya's eyes widened as he looked into Crow's eyes. He could tell just how serious he was. How could he be so confident in Yusei's victory? What was he seeing that they weren't? Tatsuya turned his gaze back to Yusei and wondered if it was all a bluff, or if Yusei actually had what it took to turn this entire match around.

"For starters, you guys don't seem to know the effect of Junk Destroyer," Crow said, shocking everyone present. Aki then realized something crucial as she recalled its effect. "That's right. Something doesn't make sense at all here." Rua raised an eyebrow, not following the conversation. "What's this? What's Junk Destroyer's effect?"

The members of Team Pride were suddenly baffled as they too recalled its effect. "Was it just a misplay?" Justin asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "Why didn't he use that effect?!" Haizuru asked, raising his voice. "It doesn't make sense! When Junk Destroyer is Synchro Summoned, he is able to use its effect to destroy cards on the opponent's field equal to the number of non-Tuner Monsters used as Synchro Material! Yusei could have destroyed Demon Chaos King with that effect, and he could have won on his next turn!" Hikari gasped, unable to believe what she just heard. "Is he trying to lose on purpose?"

"No," Tatsuya cut in, his expression softening. "Things are never what they appear, Hikari. Even I can tell Yusei has something much bigger planned here. Put simply, he respects Jack Atlas so much that he didn't want to defeat him in such an easy, obvious way. He wants to constantly surprise his opponents and impress. Let's do what Crow said and keep watching." Crow nodded to the teen, happy that he finally got them to understand.

"I know, Yusei!" Jack bellowed as he passed by Yusei on the track, their eyes meeting in a clash of spirits. "I know you didn't activate Junk Destroyer's effect! I won't tolerate mercy in our Duel!" Jack's eyes lowered and his voice grew in intensity as he spoke. "If you won't take our Duel seriously, I'll pulverize you without mercy! Your 50 Life Points may as well be nonexistent before the weak Power Supplier!" Jack raised his arm to send his robed warrior into battle. "Go! Attack Yusei directly! Power Pressure!"

**[Power Suppler's ATK: 400]**

Yusei waited until the Monster's staff was inches from his throat to make a response. "I activate the effect of Skull-Mark Ladybug from my Graveyard! When this card is sent to the Graveyard, it increases my Life by 1000 points!" Yusei removed the card from his Graveyard just as Power Supplier's staff hit his flesh. Though slightly pained, Yusei was still in the game.

**[Yusei's LP: 50 - 1050]**

**[Yusei's LP: 1050 - 650]**

"What?!" Jack's eyes widened as his warrior returned to his side. "The card you sent to the Graveyard with Angel Baton was meant for this?! But why?!"

"I can't believe this!" Tatsuya cried, leaning forward in his seat. "Why would Yusei go through such trouble to survive a Direct Attack when he could have easily won by now?!"

Justin's arm began to tremble as he suddenly noticed something. "He allowed his Junk Destroyer to be destroyed and used it as a lure to get Jack's weak Monster into Attack Mode!" An excited expression came to the usually angry young man's face. "Is this Duel really that high a level? Is Yusei really planning to win in a way that surpasses using the effect of Junk Destroyer?!"

Haizuru noticed Justin's trembling and began to feel his own arm tremble as well, grasping it tightly with his free one. "Justin, who's usually unimpressed, is this worked up," he said, passion slowly working into his own voice as well. "And with good reason. First Yugi's Duel, now Yusei's… These matches are really inspiring me to rework my deck yet again!"

"That surprised me!" Ruka sighed, placing her hand against the tight fabric of her Riding Suit on her chest. "My heart won't stop beating!" Rua rummaged through his hair in frantic motions, his hair now a jumbled mess. "I just don't get what Yusei's trying to do out there, darn it!" Crow, despite Yusei's quick turn-around, remained serious and observing. "What are you trying to do, Yusei?" Aki looked over at Crow and the others as she smiled to herself.

"Damn you, Yusei!" Jack cursed, dropping his arm by his side. "If you think you can play mind games with Jack Atlas, he'll show you just how deadly it is to corner a tiger! Turn end!"

"Despite the fact that Yusei didn't use Junk Destroyer's effect," Tatsuya said, slightly calmer, "they're both evenly matched. Jack is completely vulnerable now with his weaker Monster in Attack Mode. At the same time, if Yusei doesn't turn this around during his turn, Jack will win, and Yusei will look like a fool for giving up such a chance." Tatsuya lowered his brows as he looked into Yusei's expressionless face as he passed by them on the track. "I hope for your sake that you do win this now, or you'll be the laughing stock of the entire R.W.F.! Show me just how wrong I am, Yusei Fudo! That nothing is what it seems!"

"My turn!" Yusei declared, placing his hand on his deck as he passed by the starting line. "Draw!" As Yusei drew his card, an eerie silence befell the entire track. For a split second, the members of Team 5D's could barely make out a golden flash surrounding Yusei's body that dispersed as quickly as it came.

**[SC: Yusei – 5 / Jack – 2]**

**[Yusei's LP: 650]**

"Was that..?" Crow rubbed his eyes, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. "No doubt about it," Tatsuya said; a smile on his face. "So Yusei Fudo can use it too, huh?" Yusei slowly lifted his card to his closed eyes as Tatsuya spoke. "The Destiny Draw."

Yusei kept his eyes shut and pondered about the feeling he just felt in his body. _"As I thought," _he thought, _"I can still only use it in a desperate situation." _Despite confirming his suspicions, Yusei looked quite satisfied when he opened his eyes to see the card he drew. He turned his head so he could look back at Jack, who was riding behind him on the track. "The match is over now, Jack," the scientist declared with one of his classic smirks.

Jack's eyes narrowed as he met Yusei's. "Hmph! If you can defeat my Monsters with no Monsters on the field, let's see it!" Despite his act, Jack knew he only had 150 Life Points left. It wouldn't be too difficult for Yusei to defeat him with even the weakest of Monsters. However, Jack had a sinking feeling that Yusei was not about to go for an obvious kill. He demonstrated that earlier by not activating Junk Destroyer's effect.

Yusei nodded, quietly placing the card he drew down on his Duel Disk. "I Summon Synchron Explorer in Defense Mode!" Yusei's newest Monster was a red robotic creature.

**[Synchron Explorer: LV2/0/700]**

"When this Monster is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Synchron Monster from my Graveyard!" Hearing this, Jack's expression immediately shifted from confident to deeply concerned. "I Special Summon Quick Synchron in Defense Mode!"

**[Quick Synchron: LV5/700/1400]**

"Quick Synchron can be used as a substitute for Junk Synchron!" Yusei explained. "I'm Tuning my Level Two Synchron Explorer with my Level Five Quick Synchron!" Jack and the audience watched in complete silence as Yusei's field lit up green, his Monsters being consumed by green circles.

"Clustering anger brings with it a warrior born from a fierce God. Become a path for its light to shine! Synchro Summon! Howl, Junk Berserker!" Jack's jaw dropped as the red-armored warrior emerged from the light, its form enormous and intimidating. "I've never seen this Monster!" Jack said, beginning to sweat. "What does it do?"

"I activate Junk Berserker's effect!" Yusei cried, his blue jacket flapping in the wind behind him. "By Banishing a Junk Monster from my Graveyard, I can decrease the Attack Power of one Monster on the field by the Attack Power of the Monster I Banish!" There was a brief moment of silence before Yusei declared the name of the card he chose where Jack came to the realization himself, his eyes widening and his mouth hanging open. "I select Junk Destroyer! Chaos Demon King will now lose Junk Destroyer's 2600 Attack Power!" Jack's demon shrieked as its body weakened to the same strength as Power Supplier.

**[Chaos Demon King's ATK: 3000 - 400]**

"Impossible!" Jack managed through grunts of shock. "You mean you purposely had me destroy Junk Destroyer just so you could weaken my Chaos Demon King?! Why on Earth would you do something so reckless?! Just what are you playing at, Yusei?!"

A small smirk came to Yusei's face as he looked right into the King's eyes. "I just wanted to try something a bit more like your style, Jack Atlas. Flashy and reckless." Yusei's smirk widened as Jack was showing obvious signs of stress from his mocking tone. "Have I satisfied you enough, World King?"

"Unbelievable!" Hikari said, gulping. "His entire turn was meant for this one moment! Even Junk Destroyer getting destroyed!" Moki's eyes were stretched to their utmost capacity. "There's no way he was able to draw the one card he needed to pull this move off! Just who the hell is this guy?!"

"So Yusei wasn't aiming for Power Supplier at all," Aki realized, looking somewhat distraught herself. "Yusei probably feels he owes Jack a more graceful defeat," Crow said, trying to play off his own shocked expression.

Jack watched in horror as Yusei's Monster stared him down. "Now my Monster is strong enough to destroy Demon Chaos King!" Yusei said, thrusting his arm toward Jack's field. "Go, Junk Berserker! Beastly Howl!" Jack screamed out in agony as the Monster's shriek sent a powerful blast of energy that crashed into his body with thunderous force. Jack was sent flying backwards on the field, and despite slamming the breaks, he slammed into the side of the stadium. Though unharmed, the impact left him dazed. He was just able to watch as his own Life Point Counter dropped to zero.

**[Jack's LP: 150 - 0]**

**[Jack's SC: 2 - 0]**

Yusei drove up beside Jack and looked him right into the eyes. "This wasn't an official match between the two of us, so don't worry about your title," Yusei said, offering him a reassuring smile. "After all, if it wasn't for all the damage inflicted by Rua, Ruka, and Aki, who knows how this match would have ended." Jack managed a scoff as he came back to his senses, turning away and closing his eyes. "Agreed. There's no way Jack Atlas would have lost if it was one-on-one!"

After a long pause, Jack returned Yusei's smile. "But a loss is a loss, Yusei. Don't try to sugarcoat it. Even if I'm still World King officially, our score remains unsettled once again. You did an excellent job making up for the defeat I handed you ten years ago!"

Tatsuya felt a shiver creep up his spine as Jack and Yusei shook hands, putting the result of their conflict and the words they exchanged far behind them like true friends do. Tatsuya turned to the rest of his teammates, who all shared his speechless expression. "Yusei Fudo…will be a terrible opponent for us," was all he could manage to say. The rest of Team Pride simply nodded as they quietly got up from their seats.

In his office at Security HQ, Ushio couldn't help but laugh to himself. "Well, even if they didn't train properly, that was still a damn good match," Ushio said out loud as he cleaned up the broken coffee cup lying on the now stained rug. Once the mess was cleaned, he turned to the rest of his team. "Okay, gu-" Only, there was no longer any team in sight. "Huh? Where did everyone go?"

Yeager, Mikage, and Saiga rushed down the hall of Security HQ as they headed for the exit. "Tables will no longer do!" Yeager shouted, his voice echoing in the hall. Mikage nodded, holding her deck in her hand. "Get out of the way, Team 5D's! It's our turn to use the arena now!"

Saiga wore a grin on his face, a feeling stirring in his gut that he hadn't experienced for quite some time. "Looks like I've finally gotten my motivation back, Yuji…" he said quietly, taking out the burned card of his close friend.

Team Pride and the rest of Team 5D's joined Yusei and Jack out on the track, both Duelists now off their D-Wheels and standing on the ground. "Okay, Yusei!" Jack shouted despite being so close to his friend. "When the R.W.F. ends, we're going to have a true match betting the title of World King! Wait for me then!" Yusei only smiled and nodded before he turned away to face the rest of his friends.

"That was amazing, Yusei!" Rua cried, placing his arm around Yusei's neck playfully. "Where do you come up with strategies like that?!" Ruka asked, admiration pouring out of her eyes as if it were something tangible. Yusei offered the twins a bright smile before he looked over at Team Pride.

"That was an excellent match, Yusei Fudo," Tatsuya said, reaching his arm out for a handshake. "I'm sure I speak for my entire team when I say I was honored to witness it." Justin scoffed as the two Duelists shook hands, turning his head away arrogantly. "It was okay." This earned him a smack upside the head from Hikari, who responded, "Liar! You were trembling with excitement just seconds ago!" Justin blushed slightly, not wanting to admit such a thing.

"Okay, team," Tatsuya called out, turning toward his members, "let's learn from this experience and prepare ourselves for the R.W.F. We have half a week left!" Haizuru gave a lazy salute and a halfhearted smile. "Roger!"

Hikari then ran over to Rua and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Rua-_san_, I'm heading off now, but please take my cell phone number!" Rua gasped when she stuffed a folded up piece of paper in the front pocket of his Riding Suit. "S-Seriously?! That's the first phone number I've ever gotten from a girl! Thank you!" Rua once again wept manly tears, earning a giggle from Hikari.

"As fellow Machine Deck users, let's train together before the tournament!" Hikari reminded the young lad, slapping her hand against his back. "S-Sure, let's do that!"

Ruka walked over to her brother and placed her arm tightly around his neck. "Hey, you have my number and I'm a girl," she said flatly, her tone a bit more dangerous than normal. Rua turned red in the face, and he pushed the girl's arm away. "Y-You don't count, Ruka! Stop teasing me! And I'm still mad at you for betraying me!"

Ruka, wearing a deadpan expression, returned her arm to the boy's neck. "I told you that was part of our training. Can't you forgive your little sister?"

"How cute. Hikari-_chan_ finally has herself a boyfriend." Hikari stiffened as Haizuru approached the younger teens. "Sh-Shut up! It's not like that!" Haizuru waved her off with a cocky smile as he walked over to where Ruka and Rua were arguing. Pushing Rua out of the way, the flirty young man proceeded to place his arm around Ruka's back gently.

"So, Ruka-_chan_, was it? Care to see a movie tonight?" Ruka went as hard as a statue as she felt the boy's hot breath hit her ear. "U-Um, sorry, but I'm busy tonight…" Ruka averted her gaze, looking over toward where Yusei conversed with Aki and Jack.

"Hey, get your hands off my sister!" Rua shrieked, leaving Hikari by herself to start pounding his fists on Haizuru's back. "Hey, you!" Haizuru cried. "How can I pick up chicks with an aching back?!"

Rua and Haizuru continued going at it as Crow approached Yusei. "Yusei, Jack, Aki, I'm gonna get going as well," he said, nodding to each of them. "I've gotta get some training in with my team so you don't show us up."

With that said, Crow extended his arm and fist bumped the three fellow 5D's members. "Let's meet in the R.W.F.!" Crow called out behind him as he ran toward the stadium's exit. "Yeah! Let's all give it our best!" Yusei called after him, Jack and Aki doing the same.

Tatsuya and Justin had to drag Haizuru away from a biting Rua. With less people now, things started to finally quiet down as the sun disappeared from the sky, replaced by a bright moon. Yusei and Aki were the last to remain in the practice stadium, the others having gone off to buy some food for dinner. Yusei stared off into the darkening sky silently as he contemplated the Destiny Draw he pulled off.

Though what he said to Jack was partially true, his true objective was to push himself into a deep corner to ensure that he really could do a Destiny Draw. However, unlike Yugi Mutou's, he could not achieve such a state of mind at complete will. Yusei knew that he needed to finetune his ability to Destiny Draw as well as his Clear Mind if he wanted to protect his friends from the many dangers looming around the corner. He just hoped that the Riding World Future tournament would help him reach his goal. Aki watched Yusei, knowing better than to say anything. She knew Yusei well and she knew exactly what was going through his mind.

In the far distance, Divine and Jophiel continued watching the now nearly empty arena from their location on one of the building roofs. "They'll no doubt be difficult opponents to defeat," Divine said with a grin. "How they've grown over the past ten years. Those children in specific. That's why we must wait for the right chance and gather up our forces in the meantime."

Jophiel smirked as he looked directly down at Aki. "There's no need to be so worried, Divine. These people will not be an issue for us. That I am sure of." Divine titled his head, seeming a bit surprised by the green-haired gentleman's remark. "How can you be so positive?"

"Divine, Divine… always fretting over the small things," Jophiel said somewhat mockingly. "That's always been your problem, you know?" Jophiel turned to look directly into the man's eyes. "You'd think you would have learned by now how _counterproductive_ that can be." Lowering his voice to that even less than a whisper, Jophiel said in a mumble, "Guess you didn't learn anything from losing Aki to Yusei."

Divine, not understanding his comment, cocked an eyebrow as Jophiel headed for the door leading back into the building. "Relax," he said, wearing an eerie smile on his lips. "No matter how much trash you gather together, in the end it's still useless trash." Just as he finished speaking, Jophiel thought back to the few Urteil members he found to be most unimpressive. "Hmmm, I wonder if Alf has realized that yet or if he's playing dumb?"

Jophiel tapped his finger against his lips curiously, then shrugged it off as he placed his hand on the doorknob. "Eh, whatever. Anyway, to even think they stand a chance against us is the _embodiment_ of naivety," he said poetically, opening the door and taking a step inside the dimly lit entrance. Halfway through the doorway, the dim lighting casted a black shadow over half of the man's face. "Try to keep that in mind." Divine, a bit spooked by the man's strange motions, shrugged it off and turned back to watch Aki for a moment longer.

Jophiel was now entirely through the doorway, waiting for Divine to come join him. With his back turned to the man, his expression calmed and he now appeared more serious. Despite what he said, he couldn't help but feel that this situation with Aki was quite maddening. _"I might have to do some…pushing," _he thought to himself, a wide grin coming to his face.

Divine continued staring at Aki for several moments before he finally retired and joined Jophiel in the stairwell leading back into the building.

Aki suddenly felt a shiver run up through her back. She spun around immediately and looked in the distance at the very same building, but was puzzled when she saw no one there. She grabbed her arm nervously, unsure of what it was she was sensing.

"What is it, Aki?" Yusei's voice brought the woman back to her senses. Aki turned to face Yusei, giving him a reassuring smile. "Nothing. I guess it was just my imagination."

Yusei stared at her for a moment, sensing there was something wrong that she was not admitting to. However, Yusei knew better than to push her for details. "I'll finish the updates on your D-Wheel before the tournament," he said, changing the subject. "We can go over your designs tonight." Yusei gave the doctor a warm smile that managed to cheer her up. Aki nodded, taking his hand to lead him out of the stadium, suddenly wanting to leave the place right away. "I'll take care of yours first before I do Rua's and Jack's," Yusei promised, giving her a reassuring smile.

Two men watched the 'couple' exit the stadium from up in the VIP box. It was 'Hell-Eyes' Shaun and 'Pirate' Keith, who remained silent throughout the entire match. They had simply observed the five Duelists carefully. They both held notepads in hand that were noticeably filled with several notes.

"So what do you think?" Keith finally asked when the stadium was completely empty. Shaun pushed his sunglasses up with his fingers, keeping them on despite the darkness that surrounded them. Keith had his sunglasses off and resting on the table in front of him.

"About what?" Hell-Eyes asked stalely, not taking his eyes off his notepad. "About the strength of Team 5D's," Pirate Keith said, a smirk on his face.

Hell-Eyes heaved a long sigh before rising from his chair. "Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas are as strong as the rumors say," the man said quietly. "Perhaps even stronger."

Keith gave a laugh before responding. "What I'm asking is, 'Do you think they'll pose a threat to our Team New Generation?'" Hell-Eyes Shaun lowered his eyes to the notes he took once again as he opened his mouth to answer. "They have skill. Even the two youngest ones demonstrate potential to grow into something fierce. However, as they are now…" Hell-Eyes voice trailed off as he took a step forward into the pitch-black darkness of the VIP box. "Team 5D's is full of openings as clear as the night sky!"

Keith cackled a bit, placing both his hands against his hips. "That's not very clear at all, now is it?" A smirk came to Shaun's face as he removed his sunglasses. From deep within the shadows, his eyes glowed a crimson red, accompanied by a devilish grin. "To a demon, even the darkest nights are as clear as glass!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>One day later, Syd and Lotten found themselves hanging around the underdeveloped area of Satellite, near the Satellite Forest toward the very edge of the island. The two were hanging out in an old abandoned home that was hardly what you would call livable. Their relationship was simple. They weren't exactly what you would call friends despite having lived in the same cell for ten years with each other. However, they shared a common goal; exacting revenge against Team 5D's—Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas in specific.<p>

To this end, within the 24 hours they remained free, the two formed a temporary alliance and started to scope out the area to find suitable members for their new "gang". After finding a few suitable candidates, the two "bosses" were not greeted with the most open of arms.

"You should just forget about taking revenge on Yusei and Jack," one of the men said, obviously feeling uncomfortable saying this in front of his recruiters. Syd grabbed the black haired man by the front of his collar and brought him so their eyes met. "What'd you just say, ya punk?" he grunted, his hot, bad smelling breath blowing into the grunt's nose.

"It's just," the grunt started, shifting his eyes away, "there's this guy named Yukio Kyoji around this area."

"What about this Yukio Kyoji?" Lotten asked nonchalantly while chewing on a piece of grass. Another of their new recruits stood up to answer him.

"Well, Boss, he's an incredibly strong Duelist who used to be the Underground King for ten consecutive years. He's trashed all of us around these parts more times than I can count! Plus, it's a known fact that he hates Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas!"

"That's right!" the other grunt joined in, still in Syd's grasp. "There's no way he'd stand by and let you guys steal his prey! You should know that there's a rumor flying around that Kyoji fought on equal ground with Jack Atlas last week. If their Duel hadn't been interrupted, there's a good chance he would have won!"

"On top of that," a third goon added, "Kyoji also defeated Crow Hogan only a few nights ago! He's a monster!"

"You punks really think we're gonna lose to this guy?!" Syd tossed the grunt onto the ground and spit a huge lugi by the guy's feet. "We'll beat the shit outta him, just you watch!"

"Hold on, Syd," Lotten cut in with a wave of his hand. "Why not try to recruit this guy? The enemy of your enemy is your friend, after all." A small smirk came to Lotten's face as he finished. Another goon protested, raising his hands in front of his face. "I'm tellin' ya, you don't wanna mess with the guy! If you just leave him alone, he won't bother ya! Maybe you can try getting Fudo and Atlas without talking to him!"

Lotten broke out into a laugh at his subordinate's cold feet, walking over to the guy and placing his arm around his neck. "The way you guys're getting all worked up over this Kyoji fellow only makes me want him even more. Why don't you tell us where he lives?" The goon gulped as Lotten's grip around his neck tightened to fortify his request.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Time slowly moved forward once again, and it was now the final day of training; on Sunday morning, just before the tournament the next morning. Team 5D's, along with the other 12 other teams from around the world signed up for the Riding World Future, were locked in their hangouts, preparing themselves for the big day that was now just 24 hours away.<p>

On this peaceful Sunday morning, Yukio found himself wandering away from his house once Stephanie had gone to work for the day. Finally getting some time away from the ditzy woman, Yukio decided to go for a walk to a small park not far from his rundown home. It was located on the very edge of the area of Satellite that had been rebuilt after the Ark Cradle incident ten years earlier, so unlike his house, it was in decent shape.

Yukio sat alone on one of the benches as he watched a group of kids play Duel Monsters, amongst other activities such as sliding and swinging. Yukio wondered to himself why he returned to this park so frequently. Incidentally, this park was in the same area that had been utterly destroyed during the Zero Reverse incident when Yukio was only six years old. Despite the horrid memories that lingered in the park for him, he found himself coming back to sit alone in thought at least three times a week. Yukio shook his head, his headache from earlier finally beginning to disperse.

What was wrong with him? Not only did he continue to torture himself by returning to the death site of his family, but now he was playing house with some random woman he met while he was tailing his enemy. What was it about Stephanie that allowed her to control him like this? Why couldn't he just toss her out on the street? Why wouldn't she just get bored of him and return to Jack Atlas? And most importantly, what was the strange sensation he got when he was near the woman? It was a feeling so close and nostalgic, yet so very distant and painful at the same time.

At the exact same time, Stephanie was starting her work shift over at the La Green Blue-Eyes Mountain coffee shop. She stopped suddenly, feeling a strange sensation wash over her, as if someone had just called out to her. Stephanie looked around her in confusion, unsure of what just occurred. Her boss yelled at her for slacking off, and she quickly jumped to serve her first wave of customers. While she was doing her job, she couldn't help but think of Yukio, and wondered if she was beginning to get through to him, despite how distant he acted all the time. After placing a tray down for two customers that consisted of a couple of Blue-Eyes Mountain coffees and some donuts, Stephanie turned her gaze to a nearby window and found her mind wandering.

Back in the park, Yukio breathed a heavy sigh as he recalled those events. He rose from the park bench, brushing off his pant legs as he did so. He hopped on his D-Wheel and headed for some peace and quiet in the patch of field outside his house; the same area where he met the D-Wheeler named Jackson a couple of weeks earlier.

As he drove toward his destination, Yukio wondered to himself if he should have forcefully thrown Stephanie off of the D-Wheel that day. Because he stupidly let her stay on, she was able to figure out where he lived thanks to that blunder. Yukio shook his head, truly feeling like an idiot as he recalled the trigger that would lead Stephanie to harassing him at his house every single day. Thanks to him giving into the girl's impulses, she'd been bugging him nonstop, every day since, after all.

Yukio snapped out of his trip down memory lane when he finally arrived at his destination. He found himself leaning against his usual tree, just listening to the sound of the wind. Another reason he liked this area was because of how quiet it usually was. It was a place where Yukio could forget about his troubles and just relax.

Unfortunately for Yukio, his relaxation came to a halt when he heard rustling and the sound of approaching footsteps. Staring over at him were the grinning faces of Syd and Lotten, who were dressed in more casual clothing, accompanied for several of their new recruits. Yukio recognized them immediately, and seemed a bit surprised by their presence.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in Security's hands?" Yukio scoffed, his scowl only deepening as they got closer to him.

Yukio, of course, had been keeping tabs on everything the members of Team 5D's had been doing over the past several years. Though Yusei and Jack were his primary focus, he of course knew all about what Aki, Crow, Rua, and Ruka were up to as well. What he hadn't known was that these two fools gawking over at him were now running around on the streets.

"Well, well," Lotten said with a smirk, "you're pretty bright, but your Intel seems a bit outdated." Syd gave a laugh, placing his hand underneath Yukio's chin. "Didn't hear that we single-handedly beat all the prison guards and made our historical escape, did ya?"

Yukio slapped the thug's hand away, not looking very impressed. "So what do you two clowns want with me? How did you even know I was here?"

"Everyone knows," Lotten replied cockily. "In fact, you're like a legend to these…less fortunate citizens. What we're here for, Yukio Kyoji, is to make a proposition."

"Proposition?" Yukio raised an eyebrow, his voice unenthused. "For what? A circus?"

"Oh, it'll be a circus alright," Lotten continued, placing his hand on Yukio's arm firmly. "And the two clowns will be Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas. We're going to expose those two for the weaklings they really are." Syd gave a howl, motioning for his men to (halfheartedly) tag along. "And we're gonna beat down the rest of his team as well!"

"So, Mr. Kyoji," Lotten went on, "do you want in on the action? We're aware that you hold a grudge against Team 5D's as well. Those with the same goals should work together, no?"

The wind passed by the three men, Yukio staring for a moment before breaking out into soft laughter. "What's so funny?" Lotten asked, his expression hardening somewhat.

"You two really _are_ clowns, aren't you?" Yukio finally said through his chuckles. "The fact that two punks like you who were so utterly beaten by Yusei and Jack in your last encounters actually think you can stand against them ten years later after they've gotten even stronger is beyond reckless. It's just _sad_. And you," Yukio said, pointing at Lotten. "You weren't even beaten by Team 5D's. You were trashed by Kyosuke Kiryu, who hadn't even participated in an official tournament!"

Lotten and Syd were red in the face and shaking with anger. "Why, you little…!" Lotten's grip on Yukio's arm tightened. "Don't push your luck, you scumbag. If you're not going to join us, we'll take you out right here and now."

Yukio laughed again, proving to me far stronger than Lotten anticipated when Yukio forced Lotten off his arm with one swipe. "Please! You two goons couldn't even defeat the weakest members of Team 5D's! If you think you've got a shot against the two powerhouses, you're even more delusional than I first thought!"

Yukio shooed the two men away and hopped back on his D-Wheel. "Thanks to you losers, my peace and quiet was ruined. Do me a favor and stay the hell away from now on. If you want to pick a fight with Yusei and Jack, go get your asses handed to you for all I care." With that, Yukio drove off, leaving a speechless Lotten and Syd behind.

"That asshole is gonna pay!" Syd punched his hand with his other fist, a murderous glaze shining in his eyes. "I'll make him suffer so bad that he'll _wish_ he was dead!" Lotten forced his shaking arm to stop by grabbing it with his other hand. "All right, boys," he growled, turning to his sheepish men. "You guys mentioned there was a woman hanging around Yukio as of late, didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah," one of the goons responded. "The rumors say there's been a girl spotted with Kyoji. Some chick from the City. She looks pretty weak, they say."

"Just forget it, I'm telling you!" another goon cut in. "I don't even wanna think about what Kyoji would do to us if he found out we'd been messing with some girl of his! He might even kill us all! He's one scary guy!"

"He is scary," a third added, "but he's also reckless. He's essentially someone who has nothing to lose and he's not someone you can threaten or push around. Even if this girl of his supposedly exists, he doesn't seem like the kinda guy that would really give a damn."

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't still get pissed if we hurt her, moron! Do you really wanna take that chance?!"

"I agree! Forget it! Let's just go after Yusei and Jack on our own!"

"No," Lotten interrupted, a dark smile coming to his face. "We have to establish some authority in this crummy city, boys. Syd, let's take care of Yukio Kyoji before going after Team 5D's. I think our pussies here need to see just how strong we really are!"

Syd gave a long, hard laugh as he tilted his head up into the air. "I like the way you think, Lotten! And we'll start with this chick of his!"

The men stared at one another uncomfortably as their bosses began to put a last minute plan into motion.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Yukio slammed the door to his small house open, now in a completely foul mood because of the two goons he encountered. "Why can't these people just leave me the hell alone?" Yukio asked out loud to no one in particular. Still fuming, Yukio set his keys down, kicked off his shoes, entered his room, and let himself drop onto his bed.<p>

After a few moments of just lying around, Yukio heard his laptop beep, signaling that he had just received an email. "That's unusual," Yukio said quietly. He had no friends, so it was rare for him to get an email from anyone.

Upon opening the email, Yukio's eyes widened as he read the name of the sender: Alf Kappler. What in the world would the leader of Urteil be doing messaging him personally like this? Usually Etzel handled such things. More than that, Yukio wondered, why would be messaging him? He thought for sure he wouldn't be hearing from the organization so soon after his previous confronation with Fynn. His interest peeked, and Yukio read the contents of the email. As he read further down, his expression began to harden tremendously.

Alf Kappler seriously wanted him to do that? Why would he entrust such a high-ranking mission to him of all people when he had so many front line agents he could use? Granted, many of them were preoccupied with the coming R.W.F. tournament, but still. There was something very fishy about the whole thing, but Yukio didn't care much about it. After all, the name of the target was one of the people on his personal hit list. He wouldn't mind taking care of her before moving on to his higher ranking targets. Just as Yukio was about to reply to the email, he heard the door open and a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Yukio-_chan_, I'm home!"

"Oh, shit!" Yukio quickly closed his laptop and shoved it under his pillow. As Stephanie entered the room, she looked a bit puzzled as Yukio was laying awkwardly on his bed with his back facing toward her.

Yukio, seeing her staring at him curiously, simply waved her off like always. "This isn't your home," he reminded her in his usual scolding tone. "I told you again this morning to stop acting like we're married."

Stephanie, used to this sort of treatment by now, kicked off her sandals and hopped onto the bed to join him. "Oh, don't be like that. We've been living together for a week now!" she chirped, placing both of her hands on the man's shoulders.

"Hmph, don't remind me," Yukio replied. "Why are you still coming here? My body's been healed for days. Don't you remember our agreement?"

Stephanie paused for a moment, recalling that she agreed she would leave if Yukio truly wanted it by the time he was healed. "I do, but I didn't think you were that serious about it."

Yukio, his back still to the woman, noticed a sad expression creeping into her usually cheerful face through the window pane. "I thought we'd get to know each other during that time and you'd change your mind."

Yukio heaved a sigh, rubbing his forehead without turning to look into her eyes. "You're the most persistent woman I've ever seen. I am grateful to you for helping me, but don't you think you're being far too clingy?"

Stephanie became lost in thought for a moment before she left the room and entered into the kitchen. Yukio, raising his eye curiously, used this moment to remove his laptop from under his pillow and place it back into his hiding spot under the head of the bed.

Once he entered the kitchen, he saw Stephanie was busy rummaging through his dirty white fridge. When she heard Yukio step into the room, she finally answered his question. "My mother always told me I had a bad habit of getting too attached. Sorry if I come across as a bit annoying at times."

Yukio was a bit taken aback by an actual mature response from the woman, but realized she was still busy digging through his fridge. "What the hell are you doing?" Stephanie gasped when she noticed a moldy who-knows-what sitting in the back of the fridge. "Do you even eat?!"

"Don't just start rummaging through people's belongings!" Yukio protested with a wave of his arm. "And we already did this scenario! I know, because I just had several flashbacks to it!" Stephanie turned to give him a bewildered look. "Did you hit your dead or something? Are you gonna be okay?"

Yukio turned red in the face when he realized what he said. "J-Just forget about that! What I meant to say was that you repeat yourself far too much!"

Now ignoring his strange behavior, Stephanie continued to throw random stuff away that she found in the fridge. "I was going to cook dinner tonight, but there's nothing to cook with." As Yukio attempted to protest, Stephanie ran past him and snatched her jacket off the rack by the front door. "Sit tight! I'll be back in a jiffy!"

"Where are you going?"

"To shop, silly!" Stephanie called behind her as she walked through the open door. "Don't you dare go anywhere!"

Yukio cupped his hands together and shouted, "Don't come back at all! Go home al-" Yukio was left alone once again as the door shut behind the energetic young woman. He looked over to where his laptop was safely away, sighing deeply. He didn't like the current situation one bit. Not one bit at all.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Five hours later or so, the clock now around 8:00 PM, Stephanie had already returned and cooked up a massive feast. Yukio's jaw dropped at the sight of the food. This was the first time in many, many years that he ever saw so much food accumulated in one place. He slowly approached the table, feeling very uncomfortable.<p>

"It's dinner time, Yukio-_chan_!" Stephanie said, holding a spoon in her hand. "Oh, how I always wanted to say that!" Stephanie giggled to herself cutely as Yukio continued to observe the various Japanese, Italian, and American dishes scattered about. "You…really didn't need to go all out for me here. There's no way I can pay for all of this." Stephanie gave him an exasperated moan, leaning over to whack the man on his shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous! Why would you need to pay me back?!"

"I don't like to owe people anything," Yukio replied, averting his eyes. Stephanie gawked at him as if he was speaking an entirely different language.

"Why would you think you owe me anything?" Yukio looked up at the woman, seeming confused by her questioning such a basic logic in his mind. "That's just now things work. Nobody does anything for anyone unless they want something. That's one of the first things you learn growing up in this place. If you don't learn..." Yukio's voice trailed off as he lost his words.

"So, you mean you've never had anyone do something for you because they wanted to?"

"Maybe once, but that was..." Yukio's voice trailed off once again, and he found himself unable to continue staring into Stephanie's eyes. She was watching him intently, and he knew he wasn't about to get into his personal history with her. Turning away, he replied rather gloomily, "It doesn't matter."

Stephanie noticed Yukio seemed a bit more depressed than normal as she set the spoon down walked around the kitchen table to stand beside him. She wanted to get him to explain what was wrong, but she decided improving his mood was more important. Besides, pushing him would likely just get him to get defensive like he always did. "You worry too much, you know that?" A gentle smile coming to her face, Stephanie placed both of her hands on Yukio's shoulders and forced him down into the kitchen chair. "Now eat!"

Yukio stared at the table quietly for a few moments, continuing to hesitate. As he did that, Stephanie gently rubbed his shoulders in a reassuring way. After a few moments of this, Yukio felt his body relax. "Sure…" Satisfied with this for the moment, Stephanie joined him in the chair directly beside him, and the two began placing food onto their plates.

As Yukio took a bite of some pasta on his plate, he looked over to see Stephanie watching his every movement, much to his irritation. He hated being stared at like that. "So what do you think? I'm pretty confident in my cooking," she giggled, offering the man a warm smile. Yukio looked away from her to stare at the food on his plate as he continued to chew. "It's okay," he mumbled after swallowing.

"Just okay?"

"Yeah, it's not bad."

Stephanie had a bit of a pout face now, disappointed by his lack of response. "Is that so?"

Over the next 20 minutes or so, Yukio continued to chew his food silently while listening to Stephanie have a one-sided conversation. It was something that happened at her job earlier in the day, but Yukio wasn't paying much attention.

His mind wandered to the email he got from Alf Kappler, and he wondered what his response should be. Moreover, should be really continue to work under Urteil, or should he go completely solo? Unfortunately, Urteil had the one thing he did not; resources and money. Taking advantage of their technology was allowing Yukio to move much quicker than originally planned, so giving that up would hurt him. And for the moment, he had another issue to deal with, and that was the babbling woman sitting across the table from him.

Stephanie suddenly stopped her rambling when she saw Yukio staring over at her. Considering he hadn't looked at her once during the entire conversation, this of course grabbed her attention right away.

"What is it? Something on my face?"

"Why are you so obsessed with hanging around me?" Yukio finally spoke up, his eyes stone cold and his eyes serious. "Don't give me a half-assed answer like it was because I spoke Japanese. I might have accepted that absurd reasoning of yours in Paris, but it makes no sense now. Why are you still here?"

Stephanie paused for a moment, a hesitant expression on her face. After a moment of silence, her frown tuned back into a smile, and she answered, "You remind me of someone." Stephanie turned her head away as she stared out the window, continuing to speak as she did so.

"Well, that's what it was at first. After getting to know you better, I believe you're a kind person deep down. You just need someone to guide you in the right direction." Stephanie turned back to Yukio with a more serious look in her eyes, and she grabbed his hands into her own.

Yukio was about to push her away when he suddenly froze in place. He gasped when he had a random flashback of his parents and his sister, their warm smiles seeming to mock him in the back of his mind. Yukio shook the images away, not wanting to be plagued by such useless emotions.

"I don't need anything like that," he finally responded, looking straight into her eyes. "You said I remind you of someone. You're talking about Jack Atlas, aren't you?" Yukio's eyes narrowed and his voice grew colder and more intense. "I'm nothing like him. If you're looking for someone to fill in your empty void, you can forget it."

This time, it was Stephanie's turn to look away, unable to hold eye contact any longer. "It's not that, I just..." Stephanie fell silent, unsure of what she wanted to say. She thought about trying to just ignore what he said and carry on like she's been doing, but she quickly realized that it was not going to work this time. She knew they'd have to have this conversation eventually, no matter how much she wished they didn't. After almost a minute of silence, she finally opened her mouth to speak again. "If you really want me to go, I will. But you look like you can use a friend. No matter how tough you try to make yourself look, I can tell that you're lonely."

This comment struck a nerve with Yukio. With a flash of his teeth and a growl, he tore his hand away from the girl, knocking her back into her chair. "You don't know anything about me! I don't need companionship or friendship! What about _you_?" he asked, pointing directly at her as he spoke.

"If I tell you to leave, what _then_? Are you going to crawl back to Jack Atlas? Don't you think it's time you forget about that man already?! What do you see in him anyway?! Why are you so obsessed with him?!"

Stephanie's eyes faded slightly, no longer carrying their usual, pretty shine. "What…do you mean by that?" The girl's smile fell apart, turning into something far more unattractive. "You follow him all around the world and you can't even answer such a simple question?!" Yukio continued, slamming his hand against the table, causing a glass of water to fall onto the floor and shatter. "_You're_ the lonely one here, not _me_!"

The two stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, tension filling the room. Stephanie's eyes started to tear up, something Yukio had not seen in a while. Even so, he refused to back down this time around. "I don't know!" the woman cried, her voice rough and unstable. "Is that what you want me to say?! I don't understand why I like him, but does that really matter?!"

"How much do you really know about him? Is he really worth your time?"

"I know a lot about him!" Stephanie snapped back, whipping her tears away. "He's got blue eyes and he likes coffee! And he's handsome! And cool!"

"So basically your crush is equivalent to a high school girl! You don't even know anything about him!"

"What do you care?!" Stephanie's voice raised even higher than Yukio's, echoing in the hollow home. "You're the one who wants me to leave!" Yukio clenched his teeth hard together, his eyes fierce and merciless. "I don't care!"

"Then why are you acting like you do?!"

"Shut up! It's the same with me! What do you even _know_ about me!?"

"Nothing!" Stephanie flashed her teeth back, her eyes just as fierce. "You won't tell me anything, so how can I!? It's just like with Jack and everyone else! I'm trying my best, but you just treat me like a nuisance and won't give me a chance! I don't understand why I feel the way I do, I just feel it! What's wrong with trusting what I feel!?"

"You just act on your feelings without thinking or even asking yourself why!?" Yukio cried, slamming both his fists down hard on the table. "No wonder you're so blind!"

"I'd rather be blind than a cynical jerk!"

Yukio narrowed his eyes as far as they would go, starring daggers into the woman. "I'm not cynical! I just see the world for what it is, you naive child!"

"Don't call me a child!" Stephanie matched Yukio's actions by slamming down her own fists. "At least I know how to take care of myself! Look at you! You don't eat right, you don't clean, and you don't work as far as I've seen! On top of that, you freak out over being hugged and throw temper tantrums! You're like a little boy!"

Yukio rose from his chair and turned his back to the heated woman, unable to bear even looking at her at this point. "I don't have time for that useless stuff! You wouldn't survive a week in my world, you spoiled city brat! I stopped being a boy when I was six!"

"More like you started _pretending to be a man_ when you were six!" This was the last shot, and Yukio turned back around to send her a glare that made any other glare he'd given her seem like a charming smile. In order to keep himself from lashing out at her right then and there, he brought his fist down full force on the table, shattering plates and splattering Stephanie's meal all over the floor.

This, of course, was the equivalent of spitting in her face, seeing as how she bought the food with her own money and even spent so long cooking it for him. "You little...!" Yukio started as a chill ran up Stephanie's spine. This was the first time she was truthfully afraid of the man, but she refused to back down and cower in fear.

"Don't you dare talk like you know anything!" Yukio went on, shaking his fist hard out in front of him. "You don't know what it's like to have your whole life destroyed in the blink of an eye! To wake up and see your parents' bloody corpses lying on the ground! To dig your sister's crushed body out of a pile of rubble and know that you're the reason she was under there in the first place! To stare the killer of your family in the eyes and not have the power to do anything!" Yukio turned toward the kitchen wall and sent his fist slamming against it, leaving a deep indent in the cheap plaster.

Hearing this, Stephanie's fear suddenly slipped away, and her expression melted to something far more concerned for his well-being. "Yukio..."

"And then, having to live every day scavenging and fighting for scraps!" Yukio gave the wall another punch, this time leaving a visible crack in the plaster. "Wondering when or if you're going to eat again! Spending everyday wondering if the ones who died were the lucky ones!" Stephanie reached up her hand hesitantly before withdrawing it at the sound of another punch.

"I-"

"Knowing there is a whole city of people who consider you nothing but garbage!" Yukio's fist crashed through the plaster this impact, leaving nothing left to hit in the path of his fist.

"Stop..."

"Living through all of it and finding out all of it is because of one person!" Yukio continued to punch the wall, despite having already shattered it. He seemed unaware of the fact and just felt the need to punch out at whatever came into contact with him.

"Please..." Stephanie was unable to follow his comments at this point, having no idea what he was alluding to.

"AND to have _everyone_ in this place –the victims, that city, the whole _damn world_- look at the person who took everything from them and call him a HERO!" Going on a complete rampage, Yukio turned and started punching what was left of the wall in uncontrollable rage, plaster flying everywhere.

"Stop it!" Stephanie jumped onto Yukio's arm and latched onto it tightly to stop him from punching the wall anymore. Yukio seemed to snap out of it, turning to look into her watery eyes. At the moment, Stephanie was focused on Yukio's hand, where the knuckles were red and partially soaked with blood. She gently held his hand between hers. Yukio watched this for a few moments before pulling his hand away. "Just leave..."

"Yukio, I-" Stephanie stopped when Yukio turned to stare right into his eyes, directing all of his hatred right onto her. "Go! I don't need you."

There was several minutes of silence in the totaled kitchen as the two stared each other down. Yukio saw concern mixed with hurt in Stephanie's eyes as they started to tear up again. After a few moments, she walked out of room and headed to the door, grabbing her jacket and her purse.

As he listened to her step outside and slam the door, he felt a twinge of regret. Part of him wanted to stop her and apologize to her. After all, none of what happened to him was her fault. But another part said that he shouldn't need to apologize because she said too much about stuff she didn't understand. Yet still, the first part told him that she didn't understand because he never told her anything. At the same time, the second said it was best to leave it like this. If she kept hanging around him, it could never end well for either of them. As he thought about all of this, he looked over at whatever food still remained on the table. He then turned to look back at his sore hand that she hand been holding a few moments ago.

Yukio, feeling emptier than ever, left the mess right where it was and dragged his tired body back to his room. Taking the laptop out once more, Yukio read over Alf Kappler's email, seeming to come to a decision on what course of action to take. The second part of him won—there was no way someone like him could continue to play house with a girl like Stephanie that had her entire future ahead of her. He had nothing but vengeance in his heart now. Not companionship, not friendship, not affection, and most certainly not love.

Yet, why was his guilty conscious eating away at him like this?

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The clock struck midnight in Yusei's mansion at the peak of Tops. The date having just switched over to Monday, the 28th, the Riding World Future tournament set to begin just 12 hours later at 12 PM. With the deadline fast approaching, the members of Team 5D's sat around in the living room on the floor dressed in their pajamas. Well, what constituted 'pajamas' for Yusei and Jack was simply throwing off their jackets. But Rua wore a more casual T-shirt and shorts while Ruka and Aki were sporting something a bit more attractive to the male figure's eyes; a pair of matching pink nightgowns the two bought days earlier during one of their shopping trips.<p>

Each participating team in the upcoming R.W.F. was brimming with motivation thanks to the match they witnessed between Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba. Moreover, Team Pride and Crow in specific were even more inspired after sitting through the Team 5D's practice match. During the past three days, not a single Duelist could be seen on the streets of Neo Domino City. They were, in fact, shutting themselves in to practice and rework their decks.

This was no exception for Team 5D's, who had spent the past two days training in separate locations before they finally met with each other on the final day before the tournament began. 24 hours had already passed since then, all five members discussing team plays and rebuilding their decks from scratch.

"I think we should take a break," Yusei finally said, noticing how tired the girls were getting.

"Hmph," Jack scoffed. "A mere 24 hours of card games is hardly enough to tire Jack Atlas! I can still go until the night before the tournament!" Yusei placed his hand gently on the King's shoulder, motioning toward the other three present in the room. Aki and Ruka were dozing off and Rua was sprawled out on the carpeted floor, nearly out of breath.

"We've been at it so long," Ruka said drowsily, "that we didn't eat or bathe for 24 hours." Aki helped Ruka get up off the floor, nodding. "I'll get some water ready, Ruka-_chan_. You can use the bathtub first." Ruka nodded and forced a smile to her tired face. "Thanks, Aki-_san_."

Finally getting the hint, Jack gave in with a shrug. "Very well. I'll go get some fresh air then," Jack said, rising to his feet.

"You three boys better clean up after we're done," Ruka called after the King of card games.

Jack spun around and bellowed, "Hmph! Hygiene can wait! There are cards to be played and strategies to be pondered!"

Aki narrowed her eyes and sent a chilling glare toward Jack Atlas. "Take a shower, Jack." Cornered, Jack gave in and nodded. "Fine. Since you asked me so nicely."

As Ruka was about to head into the bathroom, she jumped at the sound of a knock at their door. "Who could it be this time of night?" the timid teen asked, feeling a bit embarrassed by her current appearance.

Yusei made his way to the door and pressed the voice box near the knob. "Who is it?" Ushio's raspy voice called through the device. _"It's me, Ushio! Open up! We have some urgent news!" _Yusei, looking surprised by this sudden development, opened the door to allow Ushio, Mikage, and Kazama to enter. The three were noticeably still in their Security uniforms, meaning they were currently on overtime for the department. "What happened?" Jack asked, concern rising in his voice.

The members of Team 5D's were dumbstruck by the news that passed through their ears. Aki in particular felt a chill creep down her spine as Ushio's words crushed her under their weight.

"Are you absolutely certain about this?" Yusei asked, concern clearly showing in his eyes. Beside him, Jack, usually calm and collected, shared a similar reaction. "How could something like this have happened?!"

"Do you think we'd lie about this?" Ushio asked, folding his arms against his chest. Kazama rose from the couch and set his cup of coffee down against the hard surface of the table in front of him. "As Ushio-_san_ said," he started, pausing to pass his gaze through each member of Team 5D's, "Three days ago, Divine was broken out of Neo Domino City's Arkam Prison."

"How could someone have been broken out of Arkam?!" Yusei asked, his eyes widening. "It hasn't happened in its entire history! The security there is top notch! I helped to ensure that myself eight years ago when I redid the entire system from scratch!" Ushio shook his head, feeling Yusei's pain.

"Under normal circumstances, the place is impenetrable. Even a Psychic Duelist like Divine was helpless to do anything from within his confinement."

"But as we said," Mikage continued, "Divine didn't break out. Someone broke in." Kazama reached into his pocket to pull out a series of photos captured by the security cameras.

"I have no idea how it happened, but a single man dressed in expensive attire got past all of the security without so much as a scratch." Kazama placed the photos on the table and pointed toward the image of a green-haired man wearing a fedora hat.

Team 5D's recognized the image immediately, and Aki was now visually disturbed. "That's Jophiel Omniel…! But why would he help Divine?!"

"Huh?" Ushio and his colleagues were a bit taken aback by Aki's reaction. "You guys know this man?" Jack nodded, picking up the photo so he could view it himself. "Yeah, we sure do. This bastard was involved with the terrorist attack on Aki's clinic. We saw it during the meeting with Project A.D.'s last week."

Ruka, feeling a sudden chill, grabbed her own shoulders uncomfortably. "Do you think this man has anything to do with Urteil or the disappearance of our father?" she asked, her voice shaking a bit.

Yusei sighed, slowly making his way over to place his hand on Ruka's shoulder. "I'm not sure, Ruka." As he tried to calm the girl, Yusei looked up at Aki and silently addressed her with his eyes. Aki could only look away, not sure of how to respond. Of course she wasn't okay, she thought. Not only was Divine, her only true weakness, running about the streets, but the same man who killed so many innocent people in front of her eyes was with him. Yusei lowered his eyes, realizing this was taking its toll on Aki emotionally even worse than he thought.

"I'm afraid there's more still," Mikage continued, immediately getting the group's attention. "As if that wasn't bad enough, there were two more escapes amidst the confusion."

Rua gasped, beginning to panic. "Two more?! What in the world is going on in this city?!"

Kazama shook his head, unable to answer his question. "Yusei and Jack know the two who escaped all too well. The first man is the former leader of the D-Wheel Thieves, Syd Barlow." Jack immediately rose from his chair, furious as a gorilla. "That bastard?! I'll knock his ass back into his cell!"

"The other," Ushio started as he turned to look at Yusei, "is Lotten, the man who singlehandedly took over Crash Town before Yusei and Kiryu defeated him."

Yusei joined Jack on his feet, concern overtaking him. "Lotten's out too?! That man is very dangerous!" Ushio and his fellow officers nodded, understanding their concern.

"Are they working together?" Aki asked, trying to calm her nerves. Mikage shrugged, showing that she had no idea. "They may or may not be. We don't know what any of their motives are, so it's hard to say."

"As we said, they've been out three days now," Ushio said. "We're only telling you now because we've spent the last three days straight combing the city with no luck. We finally got the clear to tell you about this from our boss, after convincing him that you guys were close enough to this case to warrant knowing about it."

Yusei took a deep breath as he made his way over to the windows facing the distant city night lights. "I didn't want to tell you guys this, considering our current stress levels, but I'm left with no other choice given the situation." Yusei spoke with his back facing the group, but Ruka could see Yusei was looking quite serious through the reflection in the glass. "I especially didn't want to tell you this, Ruka."

Yusei turned to face the young woman, who returned the gaze, preparing for more troubling news. "Before you contacted me about the tournament, I received an email from Sly Mizuki, your former classmate." It was Ruka's turn to rise from her seat in a panic.

"From Sly?!" Yusei nodded, turning to look out the window once again. "The letter seemed harmless at first. He simply asked for my cooperation in helping him with the newly formed New Arcadia Movement."

"Arcadia Movement?" Rua repeated. "That was Divine's company!" Yusei went on without turning back to face the group. "I agreed to meet him, thinking nothing of it at the time. However, soon after all of these events started to happen one after another. First with Aki's clinic, then with Urteil…" Yusei finally faced the group once again, concern plaguing his expression. "When I went to meet him last week, he was nowhere to be found. After hearing that Divine has escaped and that Jophiel Omniel helped him, I am forced to suspect that Sly may be cooperating with them."

"That can't be true!" Ruka protested, placing her hand on her chest defensively. "I know Sly was a bit too serious at times, but there's no way he'd help a jerk like Divine!" As Ruka stopped, she caught Aki staring at her, shaking her head. Ruka suddenly quieted herself, recalling something very important; a secret about Sly that only Aki and Ruka knew. "I just don't want to believe it," Ruka mumbled, looking down at the floor.

The room fell into utter silence that lasted several minutes. Aside from an occasional cough from Ushio, no one dared to shatter the silence, until Jack Atlas finally slammed his hands down on the coffee table in front of him. "Screw all of this!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, making the others jump in their seats.

"J-Jack?" Rua called over, wondering if the pressure had made him snap. "We're Team 5D's!" Jack bellowed, his voice bouncing off the white walls like a Ping-Pong ball. "Some old enemies broke out of jail? A new enemy helped them? Who gives a damn!"

Jack then sat back down, folding his legs and taking his deck back out of his side belt. "We do nothing! We stay here and train like we originally attended! I don't care if it's Urteil, Divine, Jophiel, Lotten, Syd, or even Sly! If they dare get in our way, we'll tear through them and claim the championship! Am I right?"

Jack looked at his fellow teammates and gritted his teeth when none of them gave him a response. "AM I RIGHT!?" he screamed at the top of his lungs, slamming his fist against the table. Though Jack's actions startled the rest of 5D's, they soon shared confident smiles with one another.

"Th-That's right!" Rua said, pumping his fist. "We just gotta win the R.W.F. like we planned! We can't let ourselves get distracted by a bunch of smallfry!"

Ushio sighed, rubbing his hand over his head. "I sure hope it all goes that smoothly. We're the ones who have to take care of all this, you know."

Yusei breathed a sigh of relief, his tension lowering thanks to Jack's and Rua's optimism. He then turned to the Security agents and offered them a reassuring nod. "Don't worry. You can count on us."

Kazama looked reassured by Yusei's words and turned to look at his two older colleagues. "Ushio-_san_, you just focus on the tournament with Mikage-_san_. Me and the boys at the station will take care of an investigation."

With that, Ushio and his team left 5D's to continue their various activities. After bathing and getting some food in their system, the various members of the team retired to their own separate rooms for the night. Despite their reassuring, no one in the household could sleep. With their own personal troubles haunting them, Team 5D's spent another restless night as the hours ticked down to morning.

* * *

><p>ooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo o<p>

* * *

><p><strong>With Team 5D's struggling, Stephanie and Yukio have a falling out!<strong>

**Meanwhile, Syd and Lotten plot behind the shadows!**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in Chapter 20: "Yukio and Stephanie"<strong>

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main Story), ZeroSaber39 (Jophiel's dialogue, Yukio/Stephanie scene, Syd/Lotton scene)**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi (Training match)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Shield Wing**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**0/900**

**Up to twice per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed.**

**Quick Synchron (TCG: Quickdraw Synchron)**

**WIND**

**Level 5**

**Machine/Tuner**

**700/1400**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard. For a Synchro Summon, you can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a monster that lists a "Synchron" monster as a Tuner.**

**Bolt Hedgehog (TCG: Quillbolt Hedgehog)**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Effect**

**800/800**

**If you control a face-up Tuner monster: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field.**

**Junk Archer**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2300/2000**

**"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls. Remove that monster from play. During the End Phase of this turn, it returns to your opponent's side of the field, in the same Battle Position.**

**Demon Chaos King (TCG: Chaos King Archfiend)**

**DARK**

**Level 7**

**Fiend/Synchro/Effect**

**2600/2600**

**1 Fiend-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card declares an attack, you can switch the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent controls, until the end of the Battle Phase.**

**Speed Spell - Force (TCG: Speed Spell - Riryoku)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate by removing 2 of your Speed Counters. Halve the ATK of 1 face-up monster and add the same amount to the ATK of another face-up monster, until the end of this turn.**

**Power Supplier**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**400/400**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster you control. It gains 400 ATK while you control this face-up card. (A monster cannot gain more than 400 ATK from this card's effect.)**

**Speed Spell - Angel Baton**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**Speed Spell - Pot of Greed**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have two Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards from your deck.**

**Speed Spell - Count Up**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Send any number of cards from your hand to the Graveyard and increase your Speed Counters by 3 for each card sent to the Graveyard.**

**Speed Spell - Half Seize**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Halve that monster's ATK, and gain an equal amount of Life Points .**

**Synchron Keeper**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Zombie/Effect**

**1500/1000**

**When you would take damage by a card effect, you can remove from play 1 Tuner monster from your Graveyard and this card from your hand to activate this card's effect. Negate that effect, and Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck whose Level is equal to the combined Levels of the removed monsters (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) Negate the effect(s) of that Synchro Monster.**

**Junk Collector**

**LIGHT**

**Level 5**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1000/2200**

**Remove this card you control and 1 Trap Card in your Graveyard from play. Activate the removed Trap Card's effect. (The conditions for activating that Trap Card must be met).**

**Junk Destroyer**

**EARTH**

**Level 8**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2600/2500**

**"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select and destroy cards on the field, up to the number of non-Tuner monsters used as [YGOCARD]Synchro Material[/YGOCARD] Monsters for this card.**

**Skull-Mark Ladybug**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Insect/Effect**

**500/1500**

**When this card is sent to the Graveyard, increase your Life Points by 1000 points.**

**Synchron Explorer**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Effect**

**0/700**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 "Synchron" monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it. Its effects are negated.**

**Junk Berserker**

**WIND**

**Level 7**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2700/1800**

**"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**You can remove from play 1 "Junk" monster from your Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. That monster loses ATK equal to the removed monster's ATK. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, destroy that monster at the start of the Damage Step (without damage calculation).**


	20. Yukio and Stephanie

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 20: "Yukio and Stephanie"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>While Team 5D's prepare for the upcoming Riding World Future tournament, Yukio and Stephanie suddenly find themselves in a fight, causing Stephanie to walk out into the dark streets of Satellite on her own. Unknown to her, however, Lotten and Syd have organized a gang of thugs to exact revenge on Yukio, and they've set their sights on those closest to Yukio!<em>

* * *

><p>Stephanie dragged her feet across the side of the road, depressed and unable to even think any longer. She had failed in getting through to Yukio's heart, and she knew it. She just couldn't manage to do anything right, she thought to herself, fresh tears emerging. As she turned the corner leading into the more developed area of Satellite, she gasped when she saw several men approaching her from each direction. "C-Can I help you?" she asked through sniffles.<p>

"Poor thing," Lotten said with a leering smile on his face. "But don't you worry. We'll help you turn that frown upside down, sweetheart." Stephanie froze as Lotten walked over so he was only inches away from her teary eyes. "All you need to do is come with us for a while and everything will be all right," he said, placing both his hands on the girl's shoulders. Stephanie began to panic, but the man overpowered her and kept her from running. She was caught in his grasp with no escape.

Not long after, Yukio heard a crash through his window as he was still sulking on his bed. Looking down, he saw a medium sized stone that had been chucked through his window. Glass was scattered all over the floor, so Yukio had to be careful not to cut his foot as he stood up to see where the stone came from. Looking down through the shattered glad, Yukio saw Syd's grinning face gawking up at him. Syd motioned for Yusei to come down, and he quickly ran out of his room toward the front door. He slipped his shoes on and busted through his door.

"What the hell do you people want?!" he cried, immediately running up to Syd and snatching him up by the throat. "I told you I'm not interested in joining your pathetic little party. Now leave me alone and don't ever show your faces again or you'll regret it!"

Syd's grin only widened, and he grasped Yukio's wrist tightly with his hand. "I'd let go of me if I were you," Syd managed through strained breaths, "if you ever want to see that girlfriend of yours alive again!"

Yukio immediately dropped the thug, his words hitting him like a ton of bricks. "What…did you just say? What the hell did you scumbags do with Stephanie?!" Syd recollected himself as he recovered from Yukio's assault, straightening his shirt and laughing obnoxiously. "Oh, she's doing quite well. Lotten's got her on a little…_date_, if you get my drift. But that can _change _if you don't obediently do what we tell you."

Yukio nodded slowly, not wanting to put Stephanie in any more danger. "That's a good little tool," Syd responded, laughing it up. "Listen, and listen good!" Syd pointed right at Yukio and lowered his brows. "The girl will stay alive for the next 24 hours. However, if you don't show up at your favorite little spot by the Satellite Forest by tomorrow night, the girl's corpse will be delivered to your doorstep personally! Got it?!"

Yukio fell silent, not believing what he'd just heard. He didn't want any of this to happen. He just wanted to be left alone. Just because he didn't want the girl hanging around him didn't mean he wanted her to be placed in harm's way. Why did this have to happen? Was it because she was hanging around him? Did he infect her with his misfortune?

Thoughts of his dead family members came pouring back into his mind, as well as the cold eyes of the four individuals he met that night. Yukio felt his hand tremble as those memories stirred a reaction he had not experienced in over 30 years of his life. Despite having the dream over and over again for so long and not even blinking, he felt the tragedy replay in his mind all over again. Because of his selfish actions, these lowlife scumbags were about to harm an innocent woman that had nothing to do with him or his issues.

"A bit too shocked for words, are ya?" Syd chuckled, motioning for his men to follow him into the darkness. "24 hours, asshole. That's all you and your little chicky friend got. If you don't show even a minute after the deadline, I'll kill her myself personally. And it'll be _nice and slow_!" Syd laughed like a hyena as he and his men started to walk away into the blanket of shadows that were casted outside of Yukio's house where there were no working street lights.

"Screw that…"

"Huh?" Syd stopped in his tracks to turn and glare back toward a still trembling Yukio. "Did you say something? I didn't quite catch that. Wanna repeat that for me, you weak coward?"

Yukio's eyes flared up in that split second as he starred daggers right into Syd that spelled murder. "Screw your time limit! You're going to tell me where Lotten is right this instant!"

A devilish grin crept across Syd's face, his criminal marker highlighted in the moonlight emitted from the moon high above. "And if I say no?" Yukio, no longer in the mood for petty insults, slipped a device out of his pocket, pressed a button on it, and whipped out a stream of red energy that wrapped around Syd's arm.

"What the hell is this?" he grunted, feeling his body being pulled downward as Yukio reeled him over to where he was standing. As Yukio snapped the red line back, it vanished. Despite being no longer visible, Syd could feel a force on his arm, and when he attempted to move, he was unable to. "What the hell did you just do to me, asshole?"

"It's called a Duel Anchor," Yukio responded, his eyes brimming with hatred. "You won't be able to run away into that darkness of yours as long as I've got you trapped here! Now activate your Duel Disk so I can knock you back into your place, you trash!"

Syd hesitated, but quickly realized Yukio was not giving him much of a choice here. "F-Fine. Have it your way, you prick." Syd activated the Duel Disk attached to his arm and he inserted his deck. Yukio activated his own Duel Disk, a very unique old Battle City model with shades of black and dark grey. Syd grinned, his expression spelling nothing but confidence. "I'll make you regret challenging _me_ to a Duel! I'll take the first turn!"

**[Syd's LP: 4000]**

**[Yukio's LP: 4000]**

A silent, eerie wind passed over the two Duelists as they stared each other down. Syd licked his lips as he observed the cards in his hand, ready for a bloody kill. "I Summon a Monster in Face-Down Defense Position! I then set one card face-down and end my turn!" As his holographic cards appeared, Syd gave a laugh. "Let's see you try to deal with this! Are you really as powerful as those pussies over there claim, or what?!" Syd pointed to the cowering men behind him.

"I'll make you understand just how weak you are!" Yukio growled, placing his hand over his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Yukio's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Rampaging Rhynos in Attack Mode" Syd watched as the rhino clad in blue armor manifested directly across from his face-down Monster.

**[Rampaging Rhynos: LV3/1500/1500]**

"Go!" Yukio ordered with a wave of his arm. "Attack his face-down Monster! Smashing Axe Slam!" The rhino warrior brought its axe down on the set card, but Syd's expression revealed that he wasn't too worried. "My Face-Down Monster was Sphere Bomb – Spherical Time Bomb!" Syd revealed as a red-colored sphere appeared on the field. Rather than getting smashed by the axe, the sphere avoided damage and latched itself onto the Rhynos' face.

**[Sphere Bomb: LV4/1400/1400]**

Yukio gasped, not having expected that to happen. Syd laughed at his expression, giving him a mocking stare. "I bet ya didn't expect that, so let me explain! When Bomb Sphere is attacked when in Face-Down Defense Position, it attaches to the Monster that attacked it as and Equip Magic before Damage Calculation! That means your Rhynos can't increase its Attack Power, not that the attack would have worked anyway!"

Yukio growled, obvious rattled that his attack didn't work. "Oh, you _should_ be scared!" Syd continued, his grin never leaving. "During the Standby Phase of your next turn, Sphere Bomb will destroy the Monster it's equipped to and deal damage to you equal to Winged Rhynos' 1500 Attack Power!"

"I…set two cards and end my turn," Yukio said, lowering his eyes. "Hell _yeah_ you do, punk!" Syd taunted, pointing at him. "But during your End Phase, I activate my set Quick-Play Magic Card, Scapegoat!" Four Sheep Tokens, each various colors, appeared in front of Syd on his field. The fluff balls purred affectionately in front of their master.

**[Sheep Tokens: LV1/0/0]**

"My turn!" Syd announced with a draw of his card. "Draw! I Summon Cannon Soldier in Attack Mode!" Yukio, knowing full well what the Monster is, realized instantly that he was in trouble. "Yup, that's right!" Syd confirmed, noticing Yukio's concern.

**[Cannon Soldier: LV4/1400/1300]**

"With Cannon Soldier, I can release a Monster on my field and inflict 500 points of damage! I have four Monsters on my field, totally 2000 points worth!" Syd cackled and loaded his cannon with the four Sheep Tokens. "Go, my sheep! Become the cannon balls to shoot down this poser Duelist! Fire!" Cannon Soldier shot four cannon balls that collided with Yukio's body, knocking him across the hard pavement. Syd was dragged a bit as well because of the Duel Anchor, but this didn't strip him of his grin.

**[Yukio's LP: 4000 - 2000]**

"Oh, but there's _more_!" Syd continued, raising his arms confidently. "I release Cannon Soldier itself to inflict an _additional_ 500 points of damage to you! Become your own cannon ball and send Yukio Kyoji into a world of pain, Cannon Soldier!" Cannon soldier's body glowed, and it propelled itself against Yukio's back as he was struggling to get back to his feet. Yukio screamed in agony as the explosion blasted him face first into the hard pavement.

**[Yukio's LP: 2000 - 1500]**

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Syd continued, "but on the start of your turn, my Sphere Bomb will explode, taking your Rampaging Rhynos along with it! When that happens, you'll receive its 1500 Attack Power as damage, depleting the remainder of your Life Points in the process!" Syd cackled and cackled some more, throwing his head up into the dark sky. "What are those losers so afraid of?! You're nothing but a third-rate Duelist! I'll blow you to pieces and crush what's left with my boots!" he cried, stomping his feet against the ground to emphasize his point.

After a moment of listening to Syd's ramblings, Yukio finally managed to get back to his feet. Yukio brushed the dirt off of his clothes and sent Syd a chilling glare to show that he was far from beaten. "If I'm a third-rate Duelist, you must be lower than scum!" This struck a nerve in Syd, who shot back, "Say what?!"

"Trap Card, activate!" Yukio flipped up the card he had face-down on the field. "Compulsory Evacuation Device! This card targets one Monster on the field and returns it to its owner's hand! I select my own Rampaging Rhynos and I return it to my hand!" Syd's jaw dropped as Rhynos vanished from the field, transported back into Yukio's hand as a card. "Wh-What?!"

"With its target gone, Sphere Bomb is destroyed without activating its effect!" Yukio explained, snapping his fingers. The sphere exploded without touching Yukio, to Syd's absolute annoyance. "Even so," Syd managed despite his annoyance, "you must not be as much of a genius as the rumors say! If you had that Trap out on the field all along, why didn't you use it to send Cannon Soldier back into my hand?! Because of your stupidity, you took 2500 points of damage! Had you used it against Cannon Soldier, you would have only taken 1500 points of damage from Sphere Bomb's effect!"

"Hmph," Yukio scoffed, raising his arm to point at Syd. "Maybe you should take a look at your field first before trying to insult my intelligence!" Syd stopped for a moment, following Yukio's finger to his own empty field. "Wh-What?! You were planning this the entire time, weren't you?!" Yukio nodded, a smirk coming to his face. "If I had used Compulsory Evacuation Device sooner against your Cannon Soldier, you would still have had four tokens left on the field to protect yourself. You were so positive you were going to win with Sphere Bomb's effect that you didn't even bother to play anything else before ending your turn!"

"B-But, I…" Syd's voice trailed off as he realized Yukio was correct in his statement. "This is the difference between the talented and trash!" Yukio continued; his smirk fading and his scowl returning. "You really think you can beat Team 5D's with such pitiful skills?! Wake up! A Duelist must always consider every single possibility, including the order of their moves! Had I allowed you to keep your Cannon Soldier, you could have used it against me in a later turn!" Syd gritted his teeth, not having anything to counter his argument with. "Not that you'll last much longer!" Yukio said, letting his arm drop back down to take a new card out of his hand. "I Summon Winged Rhynos in Attack Mode!" A mighty rhino warrior with red wings and a spiked club in hand hovered above Syd, its sizzling breath hitting him threateningly.

**[Winged Rhynos: LV4/1800/500]**

"Go, Winged Rhynos! Attack him directly! Club Strike!" Rhynos brought its spiked club down onto Syd's head, sending his body in a downward spiral face-first into the dirty pavement. Syd grunted in pain, pulling himself back up as Yukio seemed satisfied with his payback.

**[Syd's LP: 4000 - 2200]**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" A new card manifested by Yukio's feet as the baton was passed to Syd. "My turn," he grunted as he drew his card. "You can wipe that smirk off your face, bastard! It's time for me to start getting serious here! I Summon Assault Wheel in Attack Mode!" At Syd's command, a new machine with a massive tire appeared, ready to roll over Yukio and his Monster.

**[Assault Wheel: LV4/2300/0]**

"Go, Assault Wheel! Attack Winged Rhynos! Rolling Stampede!" As the giant wheeler aimed to crush Rhynos, Yukio pressed a button on his Duel Disk in response. "Trap Card, Clever Scheme! This card lets me discard a Monster from my hand and decrease the Attack Power of one Monster on the field by that Monster's Attack Points until the End Phase! I choose your Assault Wheeler!" Syd gasped, realizing it was too late to stop his attack now. "By discarding Manticore of Darkness from my hand," Yukio explained, "I can decrease your Assault Wheeler's Attack Power by its total 2300 Attack Points!"

**[Assault Wheel's ATK: 2300 - 0]**

Assault Wheeler was stopped dead in its tracks by Winged Rhynos, who uses its spiked club to smash it at its core, resulting in a massive explosion that knocked Syd onto the ground yet again.

**[Syd's LP: 2200 - 400]**

"This ain't…over yet!" Syd managed as he jumped back up onto his feet, looking battered and bruised all over. "Don't get too cocky just because you got lucky!" Yukio's scowl strengthened, and he glared right into Syd's eyes. "Luck is also a part of skill. Since you have neither tactics or luck, that means you have no skill whatsoever." Syd growled as he continued his turn. "I set three cards face-down, ending my turn."

"During the End Phase of the turn Manticore of Darkness is sent to the Graveyard," Yukio explained, "I can discard a Beast-Warrior Monster from my hand to Special Summon it! I discard Rampaging Rhynos from my hand!" Manticore appeared on the field, flapping its black wings while emitting a mighty roar.

**[Manticore of Darkness: LV6/2300/1000]**

"My turn!" Yukio declared, not even looking at the card he just drew yet in favor of going right into battle.

**[Yukio's LP: 1500]**

"Winged Rhynos, attack Syd directly! Club Strike!" A grin came to Syd's face as the Monster approached. "Not so fast!" he cried with a flick of his wrist. "Trap Card, activate! Mirror Force! This will destroy all of your Attack Position Monsters on the field!" Yukio gritted his teeth as a wall of light appeared on the field, but he knew better than to fall for something so obvious.

"I activate the effect of Winged Rhynos!" Yukio announced as his Monster suddenly disappeared from the field. "Whenever a Trap Card is activated, I can return Winged Rhynos to my hand! This effect activates before your Mirror Force activates!" Syd narrowed his eyes, not seeming to affected. "Even so, your Manticore will still meet its end!" Manticore was shattered by a stream of lightning bolts, leaving Yukio's field open. "During the End Phase," Yukio explained, "I can discard by Winged Rhynos from my hand in order to revive Manticore of Darkness!"

**[Manticore of Darkness: LV6/2300/1000]**

"My turn!" Syd declared, drawing his card.

**[Syd's LP: 400]**

"I activate a Trap Card known as Reckless Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards from my deck in exchange for not being able to draw a card during my Draw Phase during the next two of my turns!" After drawing his two cards, Syd proceeded to activate another set card he had on the field. "I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Assault Wheel from my Graveyard!"

**[Assault Wheel: LV4/2300/0]**

"Next," Syd continued," I Summon the Tuner Monster, Cannon Wheel, in Attack Mode!"

**[Cannon Wheel: LV2/500/500]**

"Here goes!" Syd called, lifting his arm. "I'm Tuning my Level Two Cannon Wheel with my Level Four Assault Wheel!"

**(2+4=6)**

"Run wild, explosion! Engrave your bloodcurdling ruts into the card wilderness! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Combat Wheel!"

Yukio frowned as he stared into the eyes of a massive cannon in the shape of a giant wheel.

**[Combat Wheel: LV6/2500/1200]**

"And, when Cannon Wheel is used as Material in a Synchro Summon, it inflicts 500 points of damage to you!" Yukio grunted as he was hit by a blast from Syd's Graveyard. He clutched his chest in the area where he was hit.

**[Yukio's LP: 1500 - 1000]**

"There's more where that came from!" Syd continued by inserting another card into his D-Wheel. "I activate the Magic Card, Battle Waltz! This card allows me to select one Synchro Monster I control and Special Summon a Waltz Token with equal Attribute, Level, Attack Power, Defense Power, and Monster Effects as the selected Monster!" An identical cannon creature appeared beside the original, Yukio now dealing with two powerhouses instead of one.

**[Waltz Token: LV6/2500/1200]**

"Go, Waltz Token!" Syd ordered with a thrust of his hand. "Attack Manticore of Darkness! Rolling Press Cannon Strike!" The cannon machine struck down Manticore before pressing it flat into the pavement with its massive body. Manticore cried out in pain before disappearing. Yukio shielded his eyes from the force of the attack, grunting while doing so.

"Luckily for you," Syd goaded, "players take no Battle Damage in battles involving a Waltz Token. But _not_ so lucky for you, your field is now wide open! Go, Combat Wheel! Attack Yukio Kyoji directly! Rolling Press Cannon Strike!" As the second cannon went in for an assault, Yukio flipped open the last face-down on his field.

"Trap, activate! Defense Draw!"

Syd gasped as his Combat Wheel's attack was stopped in mid-assault. "This card stops one instance of Battle Damage during my opponent's turn," Yukio explained, "reducing it to zero. I can then draw a card from my deck."

Syd scoffed as Yukio drew his card. "You really are one lucky bastard. Still, I'm not done! I activate the Continuous Magic known as Block Dugout! If the combined levels of all the Monsters on my field, currently 12, are higher than the combined total of all the Monsters on your field, your Monsters can't attack! Turn end!" Yukio scowled, not seeming to be all that bothered. "During your End Phase," Yukio explained, "I can discard the Exarion Universe in my hand to revive Manticore of Darkness!"

**[Manticore of Darkness: LV6/2300/1000]**

"My turn! Draw!" Yukio drew a new card as Syd glared at him. "Give it up! You won't be able to even scratch me with my strategy in place!" Yukio scoffed, slapping a card down onto his Duel Disk. "You sure about that? By reducing its Attack Power to 1900, I can Normal Summon God Beast King, Barbaros without release!" Syd shrugged it off, not feeling it was much of a threat. "Not only is it now weakened, but you can't even attack with it!"

**[God Beast King, Barbaros: LV8/3000/1200]**

**[God Beast King, Barbaros' ATK: 3000 - 1900]**

"Learn how to count, idiot!" Yukio accused, pointing at his two Monsters. "Manticore of Darkness is a Level Six Monster! Barbaros is a Level Eight Monster! That totals 14 levels in total, higher than your current level of 12!" Syd was taken aback, realizing he was right. "E-Even so, your Monsters are still too weak to attack me!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Magic, Forbidden Holy Chalice!" Yukio went on, inserting the card. "I target one Monster on the field and negate the target's effects in order to raise its Attack Power by 400 points!" Syd raised an eyebrow, beginning to panic a bit. "So you plan to use it on your Manticore of Darkness to raise its Attack Power to 2700?!" Yukio shook his head, his eyes narrowing considerably. "What did I tell you about thinking so narrow-mindedly?! My target isn't Manticore! It's Barbaros!"

"B-Barbaros?! Are you mad?!" Syd's eyes twitched as the Monster started to glow. "What good will it do you to add 400 Attack Power to a 1900-" Syd stopped when the stats appeared, and his jaw dropped. "Wh-_What_?! Impossible!"

**[Barbaros' ATK: 1900 - 3400]**

"How can this be?!"

"Remember," Yukio explained, "I said Forbidden Holy Chalice negates its _effects_! With Barbaros' effect currently negates, its Attack Power returned to its original value of 3000 before the 400 power-up was applied!"

Syd began to sweat, but he didn't back down. "If you think you can attack me, let's see it!" Yukio smirked, sending his Monster into battle. "Very well! Barbaros, attack Combat Wheel! God Beast Fist!" As the giant creature approached, Syd sprang into action.

"Get real! Don't think you can topple me that easily! I activate Combat Wheel's Monster Effect! By discarding a card from my hand during my opponent's Battle Phase, Combat Wheel gains half the Attack Power of all the other Monsters on my side of the field until the End Phase! I discard Cannon Soldier MK-2!"

**[Combat Wheel's ATK: 2500 - 3750]**

Syd gave a long laugh as Barbaros was approaching. "Try and break through me now! You should know that when Combat Wheel's effect is active, you can't attack any of my other Monsters! It's my win!" Just as Syd finished his gloat, he noticed a smirk appearing on Yukio's face.

"I anticipated that!" Yukio replied, making Syd's eyes widen. "I activate the Quick-Play Magic from my hand, Forbidden Garment! This card lets me choose a Monster on the field! That Monster can't be targeted or destroyed by Card Effects during this turn, but the chosen Monster loses 600 Attack Points in the process! The Monster I select is Combat Wheel!"

**[Combat Wheel's ATK: 3750 - 3150]**

"Wh-What?!"

"If you want me to attack Combat Wheel so badly, I'd be glad to!" Yukio cried, pumping his fist in the air. "Go, Barbaros!"

**[Barbaros' ATK: 3400]**

Syd screamed as his Monster was shattered, the force of the impact washing over him like a hurricane.

**[Syd's LP: 400 - 150]**

"When your Combat Wheel is destroyed," Yukio went on to say, "all the other Monsters on your field are destroyed along with it!" As Yukio said this, Syd stared on in horror as his Waltz Token was shattered along with Combat Wheel. "W-Wait," Syd protested while observing his now empty field, but Yukio wouldn't have it. "Time to knock you down a few notches, Syd! Go, Manticore of Darkness! Attack Syd directly! Black Howl!"

**[Manticore of Darkness' ATK: 2300]**

Syd screamed in terror as a black stream of wind collided into his chest, spiraling him up into the air. Yukio released his Duel Anchor and allowed Syd to crash headfirst onto the hard pavement ground.

**[Syd's LP: 150 - 0]**

Yukio ran over to Syd, who was groaning in pain on the ground. He grabbed him by the throat again and lifted him to his feet. "If you don't tell me where Stephanie is right now, I'll take your _real_ life!" Syd groaned, realizing he was in no position to be cocky. "S-She's with Lotten." Yukio squeezed harder, causing Syd's face to turn pale. "I know that, you idiot! I mean _where_!"

Syd slowly lifted up his arm, pointing in the direction of the Daedalus Bridge. "O-Old Momentum" Yukio let Syd drop back onto the ground, focusing his eyes in the direction of the area that triggered Zero Reverse in the first place. Yukio growled, grinding his teeth together. Of all the places, he thought. Just more reason to wipe the floor with Lotten.

Yukio saw Syd crawling away through the corner of his eye, and delivered a hard kick to his gut. "Oh no, you won't be getting away that easily! I promised to let you live, but I didn't promise I wouldn't beat the ever-loving shit out of you!" Syd's goons could only watch in terror as Yukio pummeled the weakened thug like a rag doll.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Over inside the building where Old Momentum rested that was stationed just outside the Daedalus Bridge, Lotten paced impatiently back and forth as he waited for Syd to return. "What the hell is taking that buffoon so long? He had one simple task. Honestly, I should consider ending my partnership with him if these are the results." Lotten rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he pondered a way to set Syd up so he would be captured by Security again. As he chuckled to himself, Stephanie was tied up against the Old Momentum itself, a generator that quite literally ended the lives of millions of people 27 years earlier, including Yusei's father and Rudger Goodwin.<p>

Stephanie, still depressed, stayed silent in her own little world as Lotten mumbled to himself. She knew no one would come to save her from this madman. Not Yukio, not Jack, not the rest of Team 5D's who didn't even know her name. Maybe this was best for her, she couldn't help but think. Just as Stephanie felt more tears coming, she heard the door leading inside the old rusty building burst open.

"That you, Syd?" Lotten asked, sounding annoyed. "What the hell took you so long?" As Lotten took a step forward, Syd's unconscious, bloody body landed head first on the ground by his feet. "Wh-What the? What the hell happened?" Lotten covered his mouth in horror as he observed Syd's swollen face, hardly recognizable due to the bruising and the blood. "Who the hell did this to you?!"

"You wanted me, didn't you?" Yukio said darkly through the shadows as he approached from the ledge above. "Well, here I am, Lotten." Stephanie's eyes lit up, surprised to see Yukio of all people. She, however, couldn't bring herself to call out to him.

"Kyoji?!" Lotten took a step back, again looking at Syd's unconscious form nervously. "You did this to him?!"

"He had it coming," Yukio said in his stoic voice, "and you'll be next. I challenge you to a Duel here and now!" That said, Yukio hopped down from the ledge, his Duel Disk still activated from his previous Duel.

Lotten gulped, but quickly shook off his fear. "Alright, I except your challenge. You and the woman over there can go home together and live happily ever after if you defeat me," he said, a smirk coming to his face. "But if I win, I'm going to kill the both of you right here, right now, by strapping you to Old Momentum and activating it!"

Yukio's eyes widened at this notion. "You'd risk causing another Zero Reverse just to settle a grudge you have against me?! Are you insane?! What kind of Duelist would stoop so low?!" Lotten gave a light chuckle as he activated his Duel Disk. "I'm no Duelist. I'm a _realist_. And to answer your question, destroying this city would be of great benefit to me. In one swoop of its enormous power, I'd be rid of so many pests!"

Lotten raised both his arms to emphasize his point. "You, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Team 5D's, the powerful Duelists of this city that could pose a threat to me, those rumored Urteil people I've been hearing about…even those ridiculously powered Psychic Duelists would be out of my hair for good, allowing me to take over this city! Screw Crash Town! I, Lotten, will control Neo Domino City as my own! A little pre-destruction will simply get rid of the ugly and make room for the beautiful!"

Stephanie watched Yukio's eyes grow furious, and she knew that this must have stricken a personal note with him due to what she found out about his past. "You're disgusting," Yukio said after a long pause, glaring up at Lotten with nothing but hatred in his eyes. "An outsider like you can't even begin to understand what the Zero Reverse caused us! The pain and suffering it brought so many, including myself!"

Lotten gave a laugh, stepping over Syd's body to meet Yukio in the center of the room. "Such a thing makes no difference to me. Power and wealth are everything in this world. I'll teach you that firsthand. The reality of this world, that is." Yukio scoffed, shuffling his deck and inserting it. "If you want to talk about reality," Yukio said in a chilling voice, "I'll be _your_ teacher!"

"Duel!" the two shouted at the same time.

**[Yukio's LP: 4000]**

**[Lotten's LP: 4000]**

"I'll-" Lotten started, only to be cut off by Yukio. "_I'll _take the first turn!" As Yukio drew his sixth card, he noticed a hesitant look on Lotten's face, showing dissatisfaction. "You look like you have something you want to complain about," Yukio mocked, holding a grin on his face. "Could it be _you_ wanted to take the first turn? But surely it shouldn't matter if I go first, right? After all, I can't attack in the first turn, right?" Lotten gritted his teeth, knowing his First One Turn Kill strategy would fail if he didn't take the first turn.

"F-Fine," Lotten gave in. "I'm fine with you taking the first turn."

"Surely the guy who's going to cause Zero Reverse and take over this entire city doesn't need to off his opponent on the first turn, right?" Yukio taunted, raising his arm mockingly. "After all, you wouldn't want to look weak in front of this new little gang you just started." Yukio pointed to the men cowering in the back of the room, who couldn't look into Yukio's eyes. "Well, I can't blame you for not wanting to look weak after getting beaten by me," Yukio continued taunting, "seeing as how those fools over there are so scared of me and all. Any rational leader would want to prove himself stronger than the one his men are afraid of, right? What easier way to do that than defeat me in one turn before I even get a chance to fight back?"

Unable to take any more of the taunting, Lotten backed down. "Enough, Yukio Kyoji. You've made your point clear enough." A grin came to Lotten's face as he wiped his bangs from his eyes. "I'll just defeat you on the_ second_ turn."

"Hmph," Yukio grunted as he began his turn, "then I'll simply set a Monster in Face-Down Defense Mode and set one card to end my turn. Go ahead and show me how you'll defeat me in just one turn." Looking satisfied with his egging on, Yukio fell back as his two face-down cards materialized out in front of him. "Then it's my turn," Lotten said, placing his hand over his deck. "Draw!"

**[Lotten's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Gatling Ogre in Attack Mode!" Lotten announced as he placed the card onto his pistol-shaped Duel Disk. The new creature that appeared had a mechanical left arm and was well known as Lotten's signature Ace. Lotten chuckled to himself, observing Yukio's expression. That's right, Lotten thought, even if he went second, the result would still be the same.

**[Gatling Ogre: LV3/800/800]**

"I then set five cards face-down!" Lotten slid the remaining cards from his hand into his Magic/Trap Zone slots that were sticking out of the pistol's top. As the five cards appeared out in front of him, Lotten's goons watched in anticipation of what would happen. "M-Maybe Lotten will win this after all," one muttered quietly. The second shorter thug shook his head anxiously. "No, you guys didn't see what I saw! This guy's flippin' nuts, I tell you!"

The other ten members who had not been present at Yukio's match with Syd were lost as to what he was talking about. The second thug standing beside man number eleven nodded in agreement, being the only other one who saw the events unfold. "Yeah, even Lotten doesn't stand a chance. I'm sure of-" Before the thug could finish speaking, he was hit in the head by an electric shock, collapsing to the floor in agony.

Everyone in the room turned their attention over to Lotten, who was holding a stun gun up by his face, blowing into it for dramatic effect. "Any of you pussies got something else to say?" Lotten pointed his stun gun at the men, a daring look coming to his eyes. The thugs shook their heads, vowing to keep silent. "Don't make me take out my _real_ gun next time, boys."

Lotten started chuckling as he turned back to Yukio. "Just you boys watch. Syd was a failure, but I'm the real deal. I'll blast this Yukio Kyoji away without even breaking a sweat! Then I'll make this city mine! No one will stand in my way again! I'll blast away Kyoji, Team 5D's, and this entire city full of monsters!"

One of the thugs whispered into the other's ear, "H-Hey, if the boss really activates the Old Momentum…wouldn't that just kill all of us, even him?" A look of horror came to the other's face, his eyes widening with terror. "D-Did he even think this through?!" the second responded in his loudest whisper. "M-Maybe it'd be best for Kyoji to win after all…"

"Let's get on with the show, Kyoji!" Lotten said with a high-pitched laugh. "You look like you did your homework on me, but allow me to refresh your memory! My Gatling Ogre's effect lets me send face-down Magic and Traps on the field to the Graveyard in order to deal 800 points of damage to you for each!"

Stephanie, still tied up to the Old Momentum, gasped as Lotten explained this. "If he sends those five cards to the Graveyard," she stuttered, "Yukio will take 4000 points of damage! His Life Points will…!"

Lotten busted out into uncontrollable laughter. "That's right! You tried to rattle me earlier, but it makes no difference whether I take the first or the second turn! Either way, all that awaits you is a bloody grave!" His grin widening, Lotten raised his finger and pointed at Yukio's field. "Go, Gatling Ogre! Send my five cards to the Graveyard! Send this poser Duelist back to the scrapyard where he belongs! Fire!" Gatling Ogre was about to make a move when Yukio suddenly raised his arm. "Hold it!"

Lotten halted his motions, staring over at the card Yukio suddenly had flipped up on his field. Squinting his eyes to get a better look at the card, Lotten noticed the purple coloring that meant it was a Trap Card. "A Trap? What possible Trap could you have activated?"

A small smirk came to Yukio's face as he placed his free hand against his hip. "You were right when you said I did my homework on you. Did you really think I would come here unprepared to deal with you? I activated a Trap known as Powersink Stone!" Lotten's eyes widened in response and his mouth was hanging open. "What's that card do? I've never even heard of it!"

"Whenever a Monster Effect is activated when Powersink Stone is on the field, it gains one Spellstone Counter," Yukio explained, his expression hardening once again. "When Powersink Stone had two Spellstone Counters placed on it, Monsters on the field can't activate their effects, and those effects are negated. However, Powersink Stone will have all of its Spellstone Counters removed during the End Phase of the turn they were placed." Yukio raised his hand so he was pointing directly at Lotten and his ogre. "In other words, you can only use Gatling Ogre's effect two times each turn! You won't be able to kill me off in one turn!"

"Wh-What?!" Lotten began to sweat as he realized his efforts were shot down. "So this is why you goaded me into going second?! All so you could place that card on the field?!"

Yukio's smirk returned, but he wouldn't own up to the fact. "Back when I first heard about you on the day news of your arrest at the hands of Yusei and Kiryu made national coverage, I started to think about how I would have handled you in their place. That's when I stumbled upon the card called Powersink Stone, a card that not many Duelists give much attention to. I got three copies of the card and kept them in my side deck. After I met you the other day, I added the three copies in, just in case I ever had to deal with you." Yukio gave a stoic shrug as he continued speaking. "I never would have imagined I'd have to use this strategy so soon, but having three copies in your deck heavily increases your chances of drawing it in the first turn." Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Yukio, a smile coming to her face.

Lotten, on the other hand, was far from being happy. His teeth were visible as he growled like a rapid dog torn away from its kill. Rightfully so as well, because Lotten's entire strategy had been put in its place. Although Gatling Ogre didn't have a restriction on how many times its effect could be used, its effect only allowed him to send one card at a time to the Graveyard. In other words, due to Powersink Stone, he couldn't fire more than two 'shots' per turn. Meaning it would take him three turns to win with Gatling Ogre's effect. However, that was only _if_ he only uses Gatling Ogre's effect to inflict damage...

Lotten started into a round of laughter as he regained his composure, raising his eyebrow cockily while he eyed Yukio. "Even if I can't take you down with Gatling Ogre, I still have plenty of other tricks up my sleeve! Don't get so full of yourself just because you stopped _one _of my effects, guy!" Lotten raised both his arms and nodded to his ogre. "Even if you can only fire two shots, Gatling Ogre, make 'em hurt really bad! Go on!"

Two of the five cards on Lotten's field were absorbed into the ogre's giant metallic arm that had a machine gun at the end of it. The 'rounds' were set, and with one yank of the trigger, Gatling Ogre sent two light bullets crashing into Yukio's chest, sending him sliding across the floor a good distance. Yukio clenched his teeth together to keep from crying out as he forced his body to straighten back out.

**[Yukio's LP: 4000 - 2400]**

At the same time, the Powersink Stone card in front of Yukio gained two green stones on the top called Spellstone Counters. With these two stones placed on top of the card, Gatling Ogre's gun was sealed in a film of green light that prevented it from firing again. Scoffing, Lotten relaxed his arms and his expression faded. "I end my turn." As he announced his End Phase, the stones on Powersink Stone vanished, releasing the ogre once more.

"My turn!" Yukio declared with a raise of his arm. "Draw!"

**[Yukio's LP: 2400]**

Yukio took note of the card he just drew and stashed it into his hand for later use. For the moment, he took a Monster Card out and placed it onto his Duel Disk's Monster Zone. "I Summon Reborn Tengu in Attack Mode!" The bird-like mythical creature cawed while flapping its wings and raising its daggers.

**[Reborn Tengu: LV4/1700/600]**

"Then I Flip-Summon the Tuner Monster, Shiba-Warrior Taro!" A small dog appeared with a bone and bandana tied around its neck, hardly posing much of a threat to Lotten in his mind. Then he realized Yukio said it was a Tuner, and he began to get a bit more curious.

**[Shiba-Warrior Taro: LV2/800/600]**

"That's right!" Yukio confirmed Lotten's expression. "I'm Tuning my Level Two Shiba-Warrior Taro with my Level Four Reborn Tengu!" As the field lit up with the green light of Syncro Summons, Lotten fidgeted as he wondered what sort of Monster would appear.

"Celestial Wolf, dwelling in the heavens! Descend and bear your fangs at my enemy! Synchro Summon! Howl! Heavenly Wolf King - Blue Seirios!" The three headed, blue furred wolf appeared on the field with a chilling howl, its metallic, spiked armor shining in the moonlight that seeped in through a broken window.

**[Heaven Wolf King - Blue Seirios: LV6/2400/1500]**

Lotten wiped his forehead, relieves to see it was a Monster that only had 2400 Attack Power. At least it wasn't some ridiculous powerhouse that couldn't be easily overcome. "Then," Yukio continued, "when Reborn Tengu leaves the field, I can Special Summon a second from my deck! Attack Mode!" Because Yukio activated a Monster Effect, one Spellstone Counter was placed on top of Powersink Stone.

**[Reborn Tengu: LV4/1700/600]**

"Go, Reborn Tengu!" Yukio pointed toward the ogre with hostility in his voice. "Attack Gatling Ogre! Kamikaze Slash!"

The tengu dashed forward with its two daggers drawn, ready to slice and dice the ogre into shreds. Lotten, however, had other plans. "I won't let you! Trap Card, open! Back Attack Ambush!" As Lotten's card flipped up, Reborn Tengu's attack was cut short—the bird creature tossed back over to Yukio's side of the field.

Lotten gave a laugh as he explained its effect. "I can activate this card when my opponent's Monster attacks. It negates the attack and ends the Battle Phase instantly! Then it will Summon an Ambush Token for each Attack Position Monster the opponent controls! You have two, so I get two in return!" With a snap of his fingers, Lotten manifested two block-shaped Ambush Tokens out by his feet.

**[Ambush Tokens: LV1/100/100]**

"Additionally," Lotten continued, his eyes gleaming excitedly, "I can release any number of these tokens to inflict 500 damage to my opponent for each!" Lotten cackled, again snapping his fingers to detonate the two tokens. The explosion was directed at Yukio, who was once again sent hurtling through the air.

**[Yukio's LP: 2400 - 1400]**

"I told you, didn't I?!" Lotten cried while extending his arms in a celebrating fashion. "I have plenty of other tricks to take down a poser Duelist like you! Bring out your best cards and I'll squash them like the meaningless insects they are! A recluse like you even thinking of opposing the future ruler of this country's most powerful city is so pathetic that it's laughable!" Stephanie placed her hand in front of her mouth, worried for Yukio's safety. "Are you okay? Answer me, Yukio!"

"Just keep your mouth shut," Yukio groaned, pulling himself back to his feet. Without even turning to look over at the woman, Yukio simply said, "Just sit and watch my Duel. When this is over, we'll go back together, Stephanie." Hearing her name uttered from Yukio's lips for the first time instantly stirred up a sorted bag of emotions within the young woman, but she swallowed all of them and nodded solemnly. "Okay, Yukio."

Lotten scoffed their act off, folding his arms while flashing an arrogant smile. "It makes no difference what you do now," he said, flashing his teeth to reveal a cocky grin. "Either way, this Duel is already mine. It makes no difference now whether Gatling Ogre can only shoot two rounds per turn, because with only 1400 Life Points remaining, two more will be more than enough to end this in a heartbeat!"

Lotten pointed to the two set cards remaining on his field, cocking his eyebrow to emphasize his point. Yukio, ignoring his gloating, inserted two cards into his Duel Disk. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" As Yukio's End Phase arrived, Powersink Stone lost its only Spellstone Counter.

"Then we're back to me again," Lotten said as he drew his card. "It's about time to put you out of your misery, Yukio Kyoji."

**[Lotten's LP: 4000]**

"Trap Card, activate!" Lotten's eyebrow raised even further as he heard Yukio announce the activation of his card. "Another Trap during my turn?" Lotten pondered, seeing the card flip up on Yukio's field. "Seal of Wickedness!" Lotten gasped when his Gatling Ogre's skin started to turn black, and he shot his head back to Yukio to see what was going on.

"During the opponents Standby Phase," Yukio explained, "Seal of Wickedness allows me to select a face-up card on the field. That card will have its effect negated until the End Phase! Of course, I've chosen your Gatling Ogre!"

Lotten's eyes were visually twitching at this point, and his hands were balled into fists. "Fine then! If you're going to continue to toy with my Gatling Ogre, it's of no use to me! I release Gatling Ogre to Advance Summon a new Monster!" Yukio waited for the Monster's appearance, but was a bit surprised when it appeared on the field as a face-down card. "You can anticipate my Monster's appearance in due time! Turn end!"

"My turn," Yukio said quietly, now more calmed than he was before; This Stephanie noticed and smiled to herself.

**[Yukio's LP: 1400]**

After drawing his card, Yukio went on to explain, "In order to keep Seal of Wickedness on the field, I have to pay a Maintenance Cost of 500 Life Points every turn during my Standby Phase. Therefore, I choose to destroy this card and not pay the cost." With a light movement of his arm, the card shattered and vanished from the field.

"I see," Lotten said, a hint of annoyance still radiating from his voice. "You kept it around for one turn to force me to get rid of my Ogre. Then you chose to destroy the card before paying the Maintenance Cost." A small smirk came to Lotten's face, even though he was still noticeably heated. "In this situation, the cost wouldn't even be worth paying, right? Not only would it have left you with 900 Life, but the target for the Seal must be chosen during the Standby Phase. Since my Gatling Ogre isn't on the field anymore, you won't be able to choose it, meaning the Seal wouldn't help you if I someone brought him back, right?"

Lotten laughed, able to tell by Yukio's expression that he hit the money. "Well, rest assured. I'll be sure to live up to your expectations. Though I must admit you're less of a poser than I first thought, I'm afraid someone of your skill level simply poses no threat to me! After all, you've yet to even reduce my Life Points. I, on the other hand, have already cut your Life down to a mere 1400."

Yukio simply ignored the man and went on with his turn. "I release Reborn Tengu to Advance Summon Manticore of Darkness in Attack Mode!"

**[Manticore of Darkness: LV6/2300/1000]**

"When Reborn Tengu leaves the field, I can Special Summon the third one from my deck in Attack Mode!"

**[Reborn Tengu: LV4/1700/600]**

**[Powersink Stone: 1 SSC]**

"Go, Manticore!" Yukio ordered with a thrust of his arm. "Attack and destroy his set Monster! Black Howl!" As the beast released a stream of black wind toward the hidden card, it was revealed to be a mechanical ogre dressed fully in a steel armor.

**[Full Armor Ogre: LV5/1600/1600]**

"Tough luck!" Lotten cried. "When Full Armor Ogre is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Gatling Ogre from my Graveyard!" As Manticore's wind shattered the beast, Gatling Ogre appeared to protect Lotten in Defense Mode.

**[Powersink Stone: 2 SSC]**

Yukio clicked his tongue, obviously irritated, but he wasn't done yet. "Go, Reborn Tengu! Attack Gatling Ogre! Kamikaze Slash!" The tengu dashed forward and pierced the ogre, slicing it down the middle and sending it back to the Graveyard. Lotten narrowed his eyes, not seeming to be too affected by the loss. "Finally," Yukio continued, "I use Heaven Wolf King - Blue Seirios to attack you directly! Triple Mad Dash!" The three headed beast ran forward, their heads positioned for a full on head-butt with their spiky armor.

**[Heaven Wolf King - Blue Seirios' ATK: 2400]**

"Trap, activate!" Lotten replied in response with a flick of his wrist. "Defense Draw! This card negates one instance of Battle Damage during Damage Calculation during my opponent's turn and reduces the damage to zero! I can then draw one card!" Yukio gritted his teeth as his wolf's attack was repelled, Lotten getting a free card instead. "Still can't even damage me one time, huh? Lotten goaded, a sly smile coming to his face. Yukio merely growled, letting his arms sink back to his side. "I end my turn." Powersink Stone lost its Spellstone Counters as he did so.

"My turn! Draw!" Lotten's grin tripled in size as he viewed the card he drew.

**[Lotten's LP: 4000]**

"This time it's finally over for real!" Lotten cried, his voice now vigorous and full of energy. "You did well for the King of Slums, but I'm about to step up as the King of Japan! I start by setting the card I drew with Defense Draw! Then," Lotten's eyes went crazed as he inserted the final card he just drew. "I activate Resurrection of the Dead to revive Gatling Ogre from my Graveyard in Attack Mode!"

**[Gatling Ogre: LV3/800/800]**

"Go, Gatling Ogre! Load your rounds and fire away!" Lotten said with a thrust of his fist. The two cards on his field were loaded into the ogre's machine gun arm, ready to be fired at the Ogre's will. "Quick-Play Magic, activate!" Lotten's eyes widened when he heard Yukio's declaration, realizing he still had a card face-down on his field as well.

"Forbidden Chalice! This card lets me select one Monster on the field," Yukio explained, "and until the End Phase, that Monster gains 400 Attack Power in exchange for having its effect negated!"

**[Gatling Ogre's ATK: 800 - 1200]**

"Shit!" Lotten tightened his hand into a fist, realizing he'd been had here. Since Yukio chained Forbidden Chalice to the activation of Gatling Ogre's effect, Yukio wouldn't take any damage, but Lotten still lost the card he sent to the Graveyard for Gatling Ogres effect. The second card that hadn't been fired yet was removed from the ogre's gun and returned to the field, but now he could only deal 800 damage. Lotten's eyes flared up, teeth clenched hard, and it was obvious Lotten could no longer keep his cool.

"How dare a piece of trash like you stop me not once, but three times!" A smirk came to Yukio's face, and he felt a bit satisfied seeing Lotten act this way. "Had enough yet?"

"No," Lotten snapped, his eyes stretching in a mad fury. "You're the one who hasn't had _nearly _enough _punishment_!" Lotten brought his arm forward in a swift motion to press a button on the side of his Duel Disk. "If I can't use my ogre, I'll just use my final set card for other purposes! I activate the Magic Card, Treasure of the Buried Spells! This card lets me Banish three Spells from my Graveyard! In exchange, I draw two cards from my deck!"

Lotten gave a long, hard laugh as his Duel Disk lit up. "I Banish Reload, Monster Reborn, and Magical Mallet from my Graveyard! Become the fuel for my new rounds, my cards!" Two orbs of light emitted from Lotten's Duel Disk, and his display screen flashed: 'Draw Two' in big, bold letters. Upon drawing his two new cards, Lotten's face lit up like an evil child on Christmas.

"I activate the Magic Card, Tribute Doll, from my hand! This card," Lotten explained, "lets me release a Monster on my field to Special Summon a Level Seven Monster from my hand that can be Normal Summoned! I release Gatling Ogre to Special Summon Longbarrel Ogre in Defense Mode!" The ogre currently on the field was replaced by a far larger one wielding a long-ranged sniper in its hand.

**[Longbarrel Ogre: LV7/0/3000]**

"Don't ease up just because he's in Defense Mode," Lotten said twistedly, "because its Monster Effect is about to destroy you utterly and pathetically! Longbarrel Ogre can destroy the Monster on the opponent's field with the highest Attack Power and deal half its Attack Power as damage to the opponent's Life!"

Lotten gave a snap of his fingers, ordering his new ogre to fire directly at Seirios' head. "Go on!" The bullet made contact, striking Seirios down in one clean, fatal hit. Its body shattered, sending a wave of pain through Yukio's body that brought him to his knees. "Seirios had 2400 Attack Points," Lotten said, "so you take 1200 damage to your Life Points!"

**[Yukio's LP: 1400 - 200]**

"Pathetic!" Lotten cried. "4000 to 200! You couldn't even managed to make a dent in my Life! Now die the death of a peasant and become the stepping stone of my kingdom, Kyoji!" Lotten gave a long winded laugh before continuing. "Longbarrel's effect can be used up to twice per turn. I'll destroy Manticore of Darkness and deal you half of its 2300 Attack Power, 1150! Go!" Stephanie attempted to move, but her ropes held her back. "Yukio!"

As Lotten continued his cackling, he stopped short when he noticed the ogre wasn't moving. Upon further investigation, Lotten noticed that Longbarrel Ogre seemed to be weak and unable to life his gun. "What the hell is going on here?" Cocking an eyebrow, Lotten turned his attention to Yukio's field where two Spellstone Counters rested in plain sight above Yukio's Powersink Stone Trap Card. "Remember," Yukio said weakly, "that Powersink Stone gains one Spellstone Counter whenever a Monster activates an effect. When it has two Spellstone Counters on the field, Monsters can no longer activate their effects, which are then negated until the turn's End Phase."

Yukio's voice shook off the sound of weakness and became increasingly more confident as he recovered from the previous blow. "You already activated two Monster Effects this turn!" As Yukio pointed toward Lotten, Lotten quickly realized that Yukio was correct in his statement. Though Gatling Ogre's effect was negated after being activated earlier, it still counted as an activation. "Damn you…"

"But do try not to feel _too bad_ about it," Yukio taunted, a smirk coming to his face. "When Seirios is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, he has the effect to reduce an opponent's Monster's Attack Power by 2400 points. Though that effect would have been pointless due to your Longbarrel Ogre having zero Attack Points, the activation of Seirios' effect would have placed the second Spellstone Counter on Powersink Stone anyway." Yukio's smirk transformed into a grin as he went on. "In other words, whether by your hands or my own, you wouldn't have been able to defeat me on this turn!"

Lotten ground his teeth together in fury, hearing them crack under his own pressure. After fuming for a moment, Lotten forced himself to calm down, parting his teeth and taking a deep breath. Longbarrel Ogre still had 3000 Defense Points. Plus, he had his untouched 4000 Life Points to keep himself covered. Though he was thwarted this turn, Yukio had no Monsters on the field powerful enough to destroy Longbarrel Ogre's massive 3000 Defense Power. Summoning a Monster that strong took considerable skill and luck.

Though Yukio proved himself to be as talented as the rumors stated, Lotten doubted he had enough skill to pull something off. Not only would he have to shatter his near-untouchable defense, but he'd have to be able to wipe out all of his 4000 Life Points in one go, which was next to impossible. Basically, he still had a very good shot at winning this Duel. "Turn end!" As Lotten entered his End Phase, Powersink Stone was cleared of all its counters.

Yukio stayed quiet for a moment as he prepared to start his turn. He looked over at Stephanie briefly before placing his hand over his deck. "My turn! Draw!' Yukio took note of the card he just drew and added it to his hand.

**[Yukio's LP: 200]**

"This ends here, Lotten," Yukio said calmly. Lotten raised his eyebrows, scoffing. "Trying to bluff, are you?" Yukio slowly inserted a card from his hand into his Duel Disk, his eyes meeting Lotten's in a chilling manner. "This is no bluff. But I wouldn't expect a poser Duelist like you to understand, so just sit and watch!" Hearing his own insult chucked back at him, Lotten started to grind his teeth again in fury. "I Summon Rampaging Rhynos in Attack Mode!" Yukio called.

**[Rampaging Rhynos: LV3/1500/1500]**

Lotten snorted, lifting his nose up arrogantly. "You're all talk! A weak Monster with 1500 Attack Points won't get past my Longbarrel Ogre's 3000 Defense Points! And don't even try to use its effect. I know all about it, but even a 500 boost in Attack Power won't be enough to help you this time around!"

Yukio simply brushed his comment off, inserting another card into his Duel Disk. "I activate the Magic Card, Wild Nature's Release! This card allows me to choose a Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type Monster on his field, and that Monster will gain Attack Points equal to its Defense Points in exchange for being destroyed at the end of the turn!"

Lotten's eyes widened slightly, understanding what it meant. Lotten got a bit nervous, sweat appearing on his face, for he knew that if Yukio chose Manticore of Darkness, its Attack Power would become 3300, enough to destroy Longbarrel Ogre. But even if Lotten took Direct Attacks from Reborn Tengu and Rampaging Rhynos, he would still have 800 Life Points. Lotten calmed himself, reassuring himself that even if this happened, he would still survive through the turn.

"I choose Rampaging Rhynos!" This immediately provoked a reaction, Lotten's eyes nearly doubling in size. "Wh-What?! Why?!" Yukio smirked, continuing his explanation. "Rhynos has 1500 Defense Points, so it now gains those as its Attack Power!"

**[Rampaging Rhynos' ATK: 1500 - 3000]**

"Go, Rhynos!" Yukio ordered with a wave of his arm. "Attack Longbarrel Ogre! Head-Slicing Axe Slash!" As the rhino creature swung its axe down toward the ogre, Lotten couldn't believe what he was seeing. "3000 Attack Power isn't enough to get through Longbarrel Ogre's Defense Power!"

"You should pay more attention to the Rhynos' current positioning," Yukio replied, raising his finger. "Didn't you yourself say you knew its effect?" Lotten's jaw dropped, that information returning to his brain. "S-Shit! I almost forgot in the heat of the moment!"

"That's right!" Yukio confirmed. "When Rampaging Rhynos attacks a monster in the Monster Zone directly across from him, he gains 500 Attack Points during Damage Calculation!"

**[Rampaging Rhynos' ATK: 3000 - 3500]**

**[Longbarrel Ogre's DEF: 3000]**

**[Powersink Stone: 1 SSC]**

The ogre's head was chopped clean off in one swipe, the Monster shattering and disappearing from the field. Lotten began to moan in fear as his field was now completely open, with two Monsters left on the field. Lotten gulped, realizing that with Yukio altering the lineup from his original vision, he was now facing a series of direct attacks worth 4000 points!

"Go, Reborn Tengu!" Yukio cried, ordering his mythical bird. "Attack Lotten directly! Kamikaze Slash!"

**[Reborn Tengu's ATK: 1700]**

The tengu propelled its body in a nose dive, zipping past Lotten and slicing his chest with its two exposed daggers. Caught off guard, Lotten stumbled forward, just barely keeping on his feet as he grasped his chest in pain.

**[Lotten's LP: 4000 - 2300]**

"Finish it, Manticore of Darkness! Attack him directly! Black Howl!"

**[Manticore of Darkness' ATK: 2300]**

Lotten screamed bloody murder as the beast sent a stream of black wind his way, colliding into his body and spiraling him through the building. Lotten landed face first into the dirty cement floor with a thud, three of his front teeth shattering and blood pooling from his now cut gums. Lotten's goons watched in horror as their leader struggled to get back to his feet. "He really trashed him…just like that," one guy said, the others keeping quiet.

Stephanie muttered Yukio's name as he used his pocket knife to cut through the ropes binding her to the Old Momentum. Stephanie was about to say something when she saw pure hatred emitting out of his eyes, similar to what she witnessed earlier. Only this time, the hatred was directed toward the fallen Lotten, who was attempting to get up off the ground. "Yukio…"

Yukio ignored Stephanie, or rather seemed to completely forget about her presence momentarily as he stomped over to where Lotten was struggling to rise, his eyes reflecting rage and his teeth flashed viciously. "You said before that you didn't care about the troubles me and so many other families here in Satellite suffered through," he growled in a raspy voice. "Then I'll hit you one time for every single person affected by the Zero Reverse until you get your ridiculous idea of recreating it out of your thick skull!" Lotten grunted as Yukio forced him to his feet, only to drive his already sore and bloodied knuckles right into his jaw, knocking out a few more teeth in the process. Stephanie gasped as she watched Yukio pummel and kick Lotten aimlessly with no sign of stopping.

Just as Yukio was about to deliver a clean shot to Lotten's already bloodied nose, he felt Stephanie's arms wrap around his neck, instantly stopping him just like back in his house. Yukio froze in place, feeling Stephanie's warm body press against his own, as he felt the rage and anger slowly ooze out of him as if it was something tangible.

"That's enough, Yukio," Stephanie muttered, tears coming to her eyes. "I understand you a lot better now after all this, but it's just not worth it." Stephanie hugged Yukio's body tight against hers, her head rubbing against his back. "It's not worth it…" she muttered, her voice trailing off into audible sobs. "Don't ruin your life for someone like him."

Yukio began to shiver, letting Lotten drop back onto the ground. "It's already…" Yukio couldn't finish his sentence, simply sinking into Stephanie's embrace. "I can't just forget about everything, Stephanie," he muttered as Lotten coughed up blood by his feet. "You don't have to," Stephanie replied softly, finally letting him go. "You just have to look toward the future." Yukio turned away to look out the shattered window nearby at the moon up ahead. "You make it sound so easy…"

After a long pause, Yukio gave Lotten one final kick before turning away from his now motionless, unconscious body. Motioning for Stephanie to follow him, Yukio turned to gaze at the cowering men that were once Syd's and Lotten's gang. Yukio casted chilling glares down on them, making them shiver in their boots. "H-Hold on, man," one of the goons protested while raising his arms. "Y-Yeah," a second added, "We didn't want any of this! We swear!"

"Yeah, we tried to get those two to leave you alone, but they wouldn't listen! It was all their idea!" Yukio breathed in and breathed out deeply, doing his best to calm himself. As he did, his expression softened a bit, allowing the goons to chill out a bit. "I can tell you're serious about that," Yukio finally said, "so I'll let this incident go on two conditions." The goons slowly nodded, awaiting his conditions.

"First, you have to stay away from Stephanie and never, ever bother her again." The goons nodded again, this time more quickly. "Second," Yukio said, raising two fingers as he spoke, "you have to take those two scumbags over there to Security as soon as we leave. I want them to rot in prison for as long as possible for their actions. Do you understand?"

The goons quickly confirmed they did, and swore that he'd never see them again. "And one last thing," Yukio said calmly as he walked back over to where Stephanie was waiting for him. "Don't mention my name to Security at all. If I found out you sold me out, I'll track you down." Yukio glared hard at them to reinforce his last comment, earning a quick response from the thugs.

With that, Yukio headed back to Stephanie, the two then headed for the front door of the old building. "If you keep your promise," Yukio said as he and Stephanie walked through the entrance, "I promise I won't bother you."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>After things quieted down, Yukio decided it would be best to take Stephanie to her house instead of headed back to his. Not only was his house still a mess, but Stephanie would no doubt not feel very comfortable going to Satellite by herself after what just happened to her.<p>

After dropping her off at her house in the better section of Neo Domino City, Yukio was about to head back to his house to clean up. Stephanie, however, pleaded for him to stay with her for a while. Yukio insisted he needed to get back home to clean up the mess he created, but Stephanie was equally stubborn and finally convinced him that the mess wasn't going anywhere. Once she got over the mental shock, she could handle going back to Satellite for a while to help Yukio clean up. In the meantime, she felt it would do him some good to get away from the place for a while and relax. Yukio finally agreed after Stephanie's repeated insisting, and ended up staying the night at her much more livable home.

The clock was now 3 AM, and Yukio and Stephanie had cleaned up in the bathroom sink after the mess they went through. Yukio was sitting on Stephanie's couch in her rather fancy looking living room. Stephanie was sitting with him, applying disinfectant to the red, scraped knuckles on his hand while Yukio fidgeted uncomfortably due to the sting.

"I can do this myself, you know," Yukio muttered, the girl's hand dapping his cut with another swap of the acidic liquid. "No you can't," she insisted. "If you could, you would have already done it. I should have known you wouldn't bother. Like I said, you don't care for yourself." Stephanie sounded a bit more assertive than normal, and that was saying something considering the trouble Yukio had with her already. "Now stop squirming." Stephanie dapped his knuckle again, resulting in him grunting uncomfortably.

"I'm not squirming," Yukio protested with a stubborn look. "I'm just-" Yukio cut himself off when he noticed Stephanie giving him a 'don't argue with me' sort of look—the one that spelled trouble for him if he dared to try. "Whatever..." Yukio muttered under his breath. "You don't need to put that stuff on it. Just bandage it."

Stephanie placed her hand firmly on his shoulder, squeezing tightly to demonstrate some sort of motherly-like authority. "Yes I do. Walking around with open cuts like this, you're asking to get an infection. Especially in your house."

Yukio found that he felt too tired to take offense at her remark, so he didn't even bother. He remained silent and glanced around the room as she continued to tend to his hand. Looking around her home made him feel a bit nostalgic and slightly depressed somehow. It reminded him that he and her were living in different worlds. "I'm done," Stephanie said, releasing his hand.

Yukio turned his attention over to her, and they made eye contact briefly, only to shoot their heads immediately away from each other. Stephanie sat silently, with Yukio's hand between hers, resting on her lap while she idly ran her fingers over the bandages on his hand. Yukio also remained silent, but made no effort to take his hand away. A few minutes passed awkwardly in this manner, the sound of a nearby clock ticking away to reinforce this fact. Occasionally, they would glance at each other or open their mouths to say something, only to close them before they could even make a sound. Finally, they both decided to speak at the same time.

"Look..."

Just as Yukio finally said something, Stephanie started with, "Hey..."

"They both looked at each other, waiting for the other to continue. After a while longer of anxious fidgeting, the two both finished their sentences.

"I'm sorry," they both suddenly said at the exact same time.

Yukio didn't seem to react at all to this, mostly due to not knowing how to react. Stephanie, on the other hand, simply giggled slightly about it. Yukio fell silent again briefly before trying to continue. "I... I wasn't really angry at you, I just... I don't know how to...deal with..."

Yukio was silenced by Stephanie placing her index finger against his lips in a 'shushing' fashion. "It's okay..." she said warmly, showing him an affectionate smile. "Let's just say we were both wrong and leave it at that. Besides, if you really didn't like me, you wouldn't have come to get me tonight, right?"

"I-" Yukio averted his gaze, turning his slightly slushed face away. "D-Don't read too much into it," he muttered quietly. "Those guys thought they could come around where I live and mess with me, so I taught them a lesson, that's all... You were there...and I don't...exactly hate you, so I-" Yukio cut himself off when he felt Stephanie kiss him on the cheek. "I know," she said, her smile bright and understanding. "You don't need to say anything. Thank you, Yukio."

"I..." Yukio heaved a sigh, realizing it was pointless for him to continue this. "Forget it..."

Stephanie laid her head on Yukio's shoulder and they fall silent again. Except this time, it was a much more comfortable silence than earlier. Almost a minute passed when a thought came to Stephanie that caused her to briefly gain a playful smile. This went unnoticed by Yukio, who was trying to speak again.

"Hey-"

"Hold on!" Stephanie's sudden outburst cut Yukio off midsentence before he could finish. Stephanie stood up from the couch while collecting the first aid supplies she was using to treat Yukio's hand. "I'm gonna go take a shower." Yukio stopped, taking a moment to allow what she said to process in his brain. A few…questionable thoughts popped into his mind as his face turned several shades of red. "Show- N-now? Why?"

Stephanie gave him a surprised look, not used to someone asking her why she wanted to take a shower. "Because after what I went through tonight, I feel tense and dirty," she replied matter-of-factly. Yukio didn't fully comprehend her explanation, but he had gotten accustomed to these things over the past two weeks of dealing with her. "I... guess that makes sense, so should I le-"

Yukio was cut off by Stephanie leaning down very close to his face and staring him in the eyes before firmly ordering him, "You stay right where you are! I'm not done talking to you! Got it!?" Yukio blinked for a moment, before answering hesitantly, "Okay, fine." That wasn't a good enough answer for the stubborn young woman, so she gave him a light whack on the shoulder. "Promise!" she demanded.

"Alright, I promise!" Yukio threw his hands up defensively. After a moment of staring, Stephanie gave him a cute node before skipping off toward the bathroom. She stopped halfway through the hallway to turn back toward him. "And no peaking! ...Well maybe a just a little, but if I catch you, you're in trouble."

Yukio's face was now as bright as a tomato, and he shooed her away with his hands. "Just shut up and go!" With that, Stephanie exited the room. Yukio leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead in an exhausted manner. "I'm too tired for this..."

Yukio stayed like that and reflected on things while he waited, trying his best to put his confrontation with Syd, and especially Lotten, behind him. He got lost in his own thoughts and wasn't conscious of the passage of time. He was shaken out of it when he felt Stephanie sit down next to him again. She wrapped her arms around his. Yukio looked over to see a somewhat pouty-faced Stephanie staring up at him. "Aww, you haven't moved at all and I even left the door unlocked..."

Yukio rolled his eyes, slapping his hand against his forehead. "Yeah right," he muttered in an unbelieving tone. Yukio then tried to change the subject in a more serious tone. "Now what did you want to talk abo-"

Yukio was unable to finish when he looked up at Stephanie, seeing her wearing a simple pink negligee that extended just down to her mid-thigh. Yukio stammered, unable to form any word. His reaction caused Stephanie to smirk at him playfully. "Wh-what are you wearing!?" Yukio finally managed. Stephanie gave him a confused look, not sure what he meant by that. She proceeded to look over herself briefly before turning back to him. "It's a negligee," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Th-that's not what I'm asking you! Why are you wearing it!?"

"Because my pajamas are at your house, for one."

The thought of that only added more shades of red to the man's face. "Don't tell me that! You have to have something else you can wear." Stephanie blinked rapidly before looking over the somewhat see-through, very thin material once again. "What's wrong with this? I think it's cute. It's kind of plain, I know, but you never told me what you'd like to see me wear, so I just went with this. Don't you like it?"

"It's not...that I..."

"You're disappointed then? I do have more...exotic stuff, but I'm too tired to model at the moment, so you'll have to settle for this for now."

"Listen to me! That's not-" Yukio stopped midsentence, silenced by Stephanie clamping her hand over his mouth. "Oh, hush! I told you, it's your fault for not telling me what you wanted the other day. Besides…" Stephanie proceed to tighten her hug around the man's arm. "I told you I wanted to talk. I don't want you getting too distracted or dumb on me," she giggled, giving him a sly smile.

"I wouldn't-" Yukio tried to look her directly in the eyes, but couldn't keep his eyes from trying to wander to… other areas. Finally, he had to turn away and close his eyes, realizing that arguing was futile. He tried to collect himself, forcing the lewd images out of his mind. Stephanie watched him for a few seconds, still feeling mischievous. She pulled herself up higher and lightly blew into his ear. "What are you-"

Stephanie broke out into uncontrollable giggles, rubbing tears from her eyes. "That's so cute! Look how red you are!"

"Damn it! I'm not a toy!" Yukio folded his arms against his chest, turning away from the girl angrily. Stephanie lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She then pulled Yukio, along with her, down into a half sitting, half laying position. They laid there like that for a while, Yukio finally giving up on trying to argue with her. He knew the more worked up he got, the more fun she'd get out of it. So he just laid there looking straight ahead, not daring to look anywhere else. After settling down, Stephanie broke the silence.

"Hey, you know that tournament that's starting tomorrow?" Stephanie asked, sounding more serious. Realized to get a break from the teasing, Yukio finally looked at her through the corner of his eyes. "What about it?"

"I was just thinking, why didn't you try entering it? I mean, I don't know a lot about Dueling, but you're really good. At least I think so." Yukio turned away again, this time wearing a more serious expression.

"...I'm not interested in tournaments." Stephanie seemed a bit confused by his remark, lifting one of her arms to tap against her lips. "I thought all you Duelists liked challenging other strong Duelists."

Stephanie thought back to the events of the W.R.G.P. while watching Team 5D's or the intense match she witnessed between Yusei and Rua a few days earlier.

Yukio sighed, not really wanting to get into it. "It's...complicated. Besides, it's a team tournament, and I'm not exactly a people person." Yukio then turned to stare directly into Stephanie's eyes, able to with the awkwardness from before no longer lingering. "Besides, if I was in it and I had to Duel Jack Altas, what would you do?"

Stephanie thought it was a peculiar question for him to ask. "Of course, I'd want you to win."

Yukio's eyes wandered away from hers, headed up to the ceiling, as he thought of his reasons for wanting to defeat Jack Atlas. "...I doubt that." Stephanie sensed his inner darkness surfacing again and responded with a tight hug to his chest. "Don't ruin the mood," she moaned.

Silence fell again before Yukio broke it. "...Do you...want to go? To watch it, I mean..." Hearing that, Stephanie's eyes widened in surprise. "A-are you...asking me on a...date?"

Immediately realizing what he got himself into, Yukio retorted. "O-of course not! I was gonna go anyway, so I figured you can come along, since you never seem to have anything better to do than follow me around." Stephanie gave a loud, girly giggled and squeezed his arm even tighter, rubbing her head against it. "Yes!"

Yukio was disturbed by her reaction and shook her to get her to loosen her grip on his arm. "Don't get so excited..."

The two of them went silent for a while before Stephanie reluctantly released him and sat up. "It's late..." Yukio immediately stood up, deciding to try and take advantage of the only opening he'd get. "Yeah...I should g-" Yukio stopped short when he felt Stephanie latch onto his arm.

"Let's go to bed!"

"B-bed! W-where!?"

"My bed, my room, of course!"

"Y-your- Hold on, we don't need, that's not-"

"Awww, Yukio-_chan_ is embarrassed! It's so adorable! Is the first time a girl you like has invited you into her room?" Stephanie gave a sly giggle, rubbing his chin with her fingers tauntingly. Yukio's face went red yet again, and he turned his head away. "L-like? I don't-"

Stephanie took on a playful tone as she poked Yukio's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle!" With a giggle, she tugged him toward the hall to her room. "Wait, what are you implying!?" Yukio used his hands to latch onto a nearby cabinet, stopping Stephanie only halfway into the hallway. "This is inappropriate!" Yukio protested, feeling his grip on the cabinet slip away as he landed face-first onto the floor.

Yukio, looking up as he attempted to rise off of the floor, suddenly had a hard time resisting her pulling now that he could once again see the negligee she was wearing. "It's not inappropriate!" Stephanie retorted, giving another hard tug on his leg. "We're dating, after all!"

"We are not!"

"Really? I could have sworn you asked me out just a little while ago!"

"I told you, that's not what that was! I really should go home now!"

"You're not going anywhere! You're not leaving me alone after what I went through tonight!"

"Fine, but I'll sleep out here!"

"I can't cuddle you if you're out here!"

"C-cuddle!? I told you I don't want you touching me while-" Yukio stopped short when he saw a somewhat calculated smirk appear on Stephanie's lips. "Those were _your_ rules at _your_ house! This is _my_ house and _my_ rules!" Yukio blushed deeper, catching a glimpse of something he shouldn't have when the light from the hall illuminated her somewhat see-through attire. "C-can't you at least change first or wear a robe or something!?"

Stephanie finally got him through the door to her room with a sudden increase in strength, but he caught the door frame with his free hand. "You want me to wear nothing but a robe?" Stephanie prodded slyly, giving him another hard tug that caused him to lose his grip on the door frame. "That's kind of weird."

Yukio managed to grab the door hinge this time, using all his might to pull himself back out into the hall. "I never said nothing but a robe! You know what I meant!" Stephanie gave another laugh. "You are just too cute! I told you this is what I'm wearing, so deal with it! Now shut up and get in here!" Stephanie gave him one last tug, pulling him off the door hinge and completely into her room. Yukio's scream of terror could be heard b the neighbors that night, and they wondered what in the world was happening over at the usually quiet home of the well-known waitress named Stephanie.

* * *

><p>ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in Chapter 21: "Riding World Future"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmiZeroSaber39**

**Duel Writing: ZeroSaber39**

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Genetic Warwolf (TCG: Gene-Warped Warwolf)<strong>

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior**

**2000/100**

**Slip Summon**

**Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent Summons a monster. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand in face-up Defense Position. Return it to the owner's hand during the End Phase.**

**Shiba-Warrior Taro**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When a card on the field is destroyed by battle or by a card effect, return this face-up card to its owner's hand.**

**Heaven Wolf King - Blue Seirios (TCG: Sirius the Blue Dog Star)**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2400/1500**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses 2400 ATK.**

**Akz, the Pumer**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1000**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 2 Beast-Warrior-Type monsters in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can discard 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your hand to activate 1 of the following effects: • Double this card's ATK until the End Phase. • This card can attack your opponent directly this turn.**

**Rampaging Rhynos**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1500**

**Once per turn, this card can move to an adjacent unoccupied Monster Card Zone. If this card attacks the monster in its same column, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step.**

**Sphere Bomb – Spherical Time Bomb (TCG: Blast Sphere)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**1400/1400**

**Before damage calculation, if this face-down Defense Position card was attacked by an opponent's monster: Equip this card to the attacking monster. Then, during your opponent's next Standby Phase, destroy the monster this card is equipped to, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.**

**Scapegoat**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Beast-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Set).**

**Cannon Soldier**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**1400/1300**

**You can Tribute 1 monster to inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**Winged Rhynos**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1800/500**

**When a Trap Card is activated, you can return this face-up card from the field to its owner's hand.**

**Assault Wheel**

**EARTH  
>Level 4<strong>

**Machine/Effect**

**2300/0**

**If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, at the end of the Battle Phase, its ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.**

**Clever Scheme**

**Trap**

**You can discard a monster from your hand and select a monster on the field; The chosen monster will lose ATK equal to the discarded monsters until the End Phase.**

**Manticore of Darkness**

**FIRE**

**Level 6**

**2300/1000**

**During the End Phase of any turn this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can send 1 Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged Beast-Type Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.**

**Mirror Force**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.**

**Reckless Greed**

**Trap**

**Draw 2 cards and skip your next 2 Draw Phases.**

**Call of the Haunted**

**Permanent Trap**

**Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Cannon Wheel**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Tuner/Effect**

**500/500**

**If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**Combat Wheel**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**2500/1200**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**During your opponent's Battle Phase, you can activate this card's effect by discarding 1 card. Until the End Phase, this card gains ATK equal to half the total ATK of all other face-up monsters you control. Also, your opponent cannot select other monsters you control as an attack target. If you activate this effect, destroy all monsters you control when this card is destroyed.**

**Battle Waltz**

**Spell**

**Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control. Special Summon 1 "Waltz Token" with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK and DEF as that monster. Players take no Battle Damage from battles involving this Token.**

**Defense Draw**

**Trap**

**Activate only during damage calculation during your opponent's turn. The Battle Damage you would receive becomes 0. Draw 1 card.**

**Block Dugout**

**Continuous Spell**

**If the combined Levels of all face-up monsters your opponent controls is less than the combined Levels of all face-up monsters you control, your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack.**

**Exarion Universe**

**DARK  
>Level 4<strong>

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1800/1900**

**During your Battle Step, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: You can have it lose 400 ATK, but it will inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. These effects lasts until the End Phase.**

**God Beast King Barbaros (TCG: Beast King Barbaros)**

**EARTH**

**Level 8**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**3000/1200**

**You can Normal Summon or Set this card without Tributing, but its original ATK will become 1900. You can Tribute 3 monsters to Tribute Summon this card. If you do: Destroy all cards your opponent controls.**

**Forbidden Chalice**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the End Phase, it gains 400 ATK, but its effects are negated.**

**Cannon Soldier MK-2**

**EARTH**

**Level 5**

**Machine/Effect**

**1900/1200**

**You can Tribute 2 monsters to inflict 1500 damage to your opponent.**

**Forbidden Garment**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the End Phase, it loses 600 ATK, but it cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects.**

**Gatling Ogre**

**FIRE**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Effect**

**800/800**

**You can send 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card you control to the Graveyard to inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

**Powersink Stone**

**Permanent Trap**

**Each time a monster effect is activated, place 1 Spellstone Counter on this card (max. 2). While this card has 2 Spellstone Counters, face-up monsters on the field cannot activate their effects, and their effects are negated. During each End Phase, remove all Spellstone Counters on this card.**

**Reborn Tengu**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1700/600**

**When this card is removed from the field: Special Summon 1 "Reborn Tengu" from your Deck.**

**Back Attack Ambush**

**Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack, end the Battle Phase, and Special Summon 1 "Ambush Token" (Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100) for each face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls. Then, you can Tribute any number of "Ambush Tokens" and inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Tributed Token.**

**Seal of Wickedness**

**Permanent**

**Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase, select 1 face-up card on the field. The selected card's effect(s) is negated during that turn. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 500 Life Points or destroy this card.**

**Full Armor Ogre**

**FIRE**

**Level 5**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1600/1600**

**When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Gatling Ogre" from your Graveyard.**

**Monster Reborn**

**Spell**

**Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the field.**

**Treasure of the Buried Spells**

**Spell**

**Remove from play 3 Spell Cards in your Graveyard. Draw 2 cards.**

**Tribute Doll**

**Spell**

**Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field to activate this card. Special Summon 1 Level 7 monster that can be Normal Summoned from your hand. That monster cannot attack this turn.**

**Longbarrel Ogre**

**FIRE**

**Level 7**

**Fiend/Effect**

**0/3000**

**You can only Normal Summon this card while you have a "Gatling Ogre" in your Graveyard. Up to twice per turn, you can destroy a monster your opponent controls with the highest ATK and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK.**

**Wild Nature's Release**

**Spell**

**Select 1 Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster; it gains ATK equal to its DEF until the end of this turn. Destroy the monster during the End Phase.**


	21. Riding World Future

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 21: "Riding World Future"**

* * *

><p>Various footsteps could be heard inside the heftily forgotten area off to the back of Satellite. Emerging from the dark trees surrounding the nearly condemned house of Yukio Kyoji was the group of faces representing Project Advanced Duelists.<p>

"Hey, are you sure this is the right place?" asked Sabertooth; real name Elijah Hummingbird. The teen rubbed his spiky grey hair nervously as he turned to the leader of the group, an attractive teen with beautiful sky blue hair that flowed down to her mid back. "We could get in trouble if we raid some random person's house," Sabertooth reminded the girl.

Beside the lad, Precious—real name Jewel Sherlock—elbowed him straight in the gut. "I don't wanna hear that from a guy that just busted down the door at Yusei Fudo's mansion." Sabertooth fell to the ground in agony, clutching his aching stomach. "But I was absolutely, positively sure!"

Eirika—real name Erin Kazakiri—ignored Sabertooth's fallen form and simply stepped over his agonizing body. "Don't worry," she said coolly, her black eyes reflecting virtually no doubt. "I'm absolutely positive. Multiple sources tell me this is Yukio Kyoji's house." Fusionist—A.K.A. Yusha Takanashi—took a step forward to observe the house they were standing next to.

It was in noticeably horrid shape from its cracked windows to its chipped side paneling all the way up to the hole in the roof. "Whoa, the joint's practically condemned," Yusha said nonchalantly, his hands behind his head casually. Yusha's crystal blue eyes met with Erin's as he confirmed one last time with her. "Are you sure someone's living here?"

The older Rom- Raynor Clayfield—simply nodded his silver-haired head to show that he agreed with his colleague. Erin sighed and use her arms to push her friends to the side. She then took several steps forward so she was merely inches away from the house in question.

"He's living here _because_ it looks unlivable," Erin said plainly with a wave of her arms as she turned around to view her teammates. "Kyoji is the type of man who wants to stay hidden from view. That's why he's hiding out in the Satellite Forest, far from even Satellite residents. Though it's an official residence, the local officials hardly pay any attention to it. That's why it's the only area in this entire city that has not been rebuilt after Yliaster's raid ten years ago."

"So basically," came a childish voice from within the trees, "he hides himself away in the shadows, avoiding confrontation with police." Slowly emerging from the heavily wooded area was Yung-soo Myoh, codenamed Shadow, wearing a dark smirk on his face.

Over in the far corner standing by herself, Spring—Haruka Yume—fiddled her fingers slightly as she joined in on the conversation. "But…why would someone like him sneak into the Public Security Maintenance Bureau? It doesn't make any sense…"

"Who knows?" Sabertooth replied, raising an eyebrow. "This guy seems like he's got a couple of screws loose." Sabertooth proceeded to twirl his finger around his head to emphasize his point.

"Either way," Erin cut in, annoyed by Sabertooth's comment, "Yukio Kyoji may hold valuable clues as to the current whereabouts of Murdock Willard. We must capture him alive and interrogate him." Rom nodded yet again, crossing his arms boldly. "That will give us an advantage in battle."

"Okay! Then let's charge right i-" Yusha screamed in pain as Erin yanked him back to her side by his earlobe. "Idiot!" she screamed into his already throbbing ear. "We're a stealth agency! We're going to sneak in!" Yusha shot the girl a look of protest while rubbing his now bright red ear. "Ah, c'mon! That's so boring!"

Erin simply punched his lights out to shut him up before she turned to Sabertooth and the rest. "Backup Group, you enter through the back." Sabertooth slowly nodded as Erin turned to her older partner. "Rom, you go with Yusha through the side windows," she said, raising Yusha's limp body with her foot until he was forced onto his feet. "I'll climb down through the chimney."

"Where do you get off ordering me around, huh?" Precious snapped, hands on hips. "I'm the team leader for this mission, so get over it!" Erin retorted, waving her arm around defensively. "If you don't obey me, the Leader's going to demote you!"

"Says who?!"

"Says him!"

As the two girls got in each other's faces, Rom leaned over and whispered into Yusha's still sore ear. "Did he ever say anything like that?" Yusha shrugged, not seeming to care much about the subject. "No idea. I wasn't really listening…"

"Did you two say something?" Erin shot her partners her most evil glare, silencing them in the blink of an eye. Not saying a word further, Rom and Yusha were quick to shake their heads obediently. Pleased by their respectful responses, Erin walked over and pushed them softly with her outstretched hands. "Now let's get moving!"

Moments later, after conducting a series of secret agent-like sneaking and crawling, Team A.D.'s were inside Yukio's humble home, only to find it empty and lifeless. "What a fool you are," Precious grunted to a speechless Erin, whose mouth hung open. "No one's even here."

Erin started running through the small-spaced home-through every room. "This can't be right," she said desperately. "Multiple sources confirm to have seen Kyoji leaving this house. Talk on the street is he just had some big showdown with some punks who broke out of Arkam Prison a few days ago. He was then seen to return to this with a girl in tow!"

Precious remained snotty. "Even if you say that, the fact remains that he isn't here." Erin shook her head furiously, gripping Precious' shoulders hard and glaring right into her eyes. "No, he'll be here! I'm sure of it! Listen, all of you. We're going to bug this place from top to bottom! Get to work!"

"I don't feel like it," Precious whined, pulling Sabertooth toward her pleasantly plump bosom. "Sabertooth's going to do my share of work." Sabertooth was too busy enjoying the scent of the teen to protest. With that settled, Precious sat down in Yukio's couch, only to revive a previously settled cloud of dust that filled the entire room. "What's with this place?" she complained with a barrage of coughs. "There's no way someone lives here with all this filth around!"

"Yes, Precious! I'll do all your work for you and more!" Saberooth's late response was immediately shot down by an enraged Erin. "Precious, get off your fat ass and get to work!" The cycle went around and around as the two girls once again argued with each other. Through the commotion, the entire group failed to notice a pair of creepy, buggy eyes peering in through the side window.

The previously abandoned member of Project A.D.'s, Inzektor—otherwise known, or perhaps hardly known at all, Weevil Saya. Inzektor gave a chuckle as he watched Yusha and Rom try to break the two girls apart.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk! How dare they not include me on this mission!" he said, his grin widening. "I'll show them all by messing up this mission! As soon as they leave, I'll destroy all the cameras and traps!" Inzektor gave an evil laugh; one so loud that one would wonder how in the world the rest of the arguing teammates failed to hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Neo Domino City – Poppo' Time Garage<strong>

* * *

><p>It was now 3:30 AM in the morning of the R.W.F. tournament, a full moon positioned high in the sky above Yusei's private garage.<p>

Yusei pulled his tired body out from underneath a covered D-Wheel. His back was flat against a small, flat cart with wheels, which he used to slide himself underneath the machine. Covered in oil and grease, Yusei wiped sweat from his forehead and looked up at a smiling Aki.

Aki was dressed in casual clothing consisting of a pair of light blue shorts and a yellow blouse. The doctor smiled, seeming pleased with his current activity. "I've finished the final touches, Aki," Yusei said, pleased by her smile. "I did my best to accommodate all of your requests."

Yusei stood up and uncovered the D-Wheel, which shined brightly with a fresh coat of red and black paint. It was equipped with a new pair of turbo engines on the sides and had black roses painted along the edges on both sides.

"Wow, thanks, Yusei! It looks beautiful!" she said as she observed the newly reborn D-Wheel, being careful as to not smudge the still drying paint.

"You should come practice our times with Ruka and me before we go to the stadium!" Rua called over from the balcony above. "Yusei finished upgrading mine two days ago! It runs so much faster than before! It looks so much cooler too!"

Aki gave the energetic young man a deflated smile. Though Yusei promised to do hers first, Rua's pestering won him over in the end. Oh well, she thought. Rua was so excited over it that she couldn't get that angry about it. Ruka, who was resting her head against one of the work cabinets, noticed Jack standing silently across the room beside his Wheel of Fortune. "Jack, aren't you going to ask Yusei to upgrade your D-Wheel?" she asked curiously, catching his attention.

"He told me to do theirs first," Yusei said with a casual smile. "He isn't changing his design, so his is the simplest for me to do." Jack placed his hand on his hip and waved his arm around confidently. "Of course. There is only one Wheel of Fortune in this world, and I won't ever change its appearance."

After a pause, Jack patted his circular D-Wheel and gave Ruka a wink. "But upgrading its engine is a different story." Ruka couldn't help but smile at Jack's action.

"And what about yours, Yusei?" Aki asked curiously. "I'm in the same boat as Jack. I take a lot of pride in the original design I made back in Satellite years ago, and I don't plan on changing it. But once I'm done with Jack's upgrade, I may have a few surprises in store for the tournament today." Yusei flashed his friends a subtle, yet playful smile.

"So are we gonna invite everyone over for another dinner party to celebrate the first day of the tournament?" Rua asked, leaning his arms against the railing of the balcony so he could look down at his friends. Yusei shook his head. "No, none of the others wanted to come." Rua looked a bit disappointed, crossing his arms and puffing his lips.

"Why not? We haven't seen each other in so long!" Ruka looked over at her brother and said in a serious tone, "Of course they aren't coming. We're all enemies today, remember? With it being so close to the tournament, all the teams want to stay within their own circles."

"It's okay," Jack said, quieter than usual. "We'll use this opportunity to discuss our strategies. We still haven't discussed our lineup." Aki's expression hardened as she gave Jack's statement some thought. "That's true. It won't be the same as the W.R.G.P. We have five players now, and the tournament rules are quite different."

Yusei nodded, looking each of his friends in their eyes. "For now, that needs to be our top priority. We won't know who our opponents are until right before the match, so we can't decide our lineup based on that. Since none of us could get to sleep, we may as well spend a bit of time talking it over." Yusei paused for a moment before he continued. "Though it's important we try to get some rest before we head out to practice our runs tomorrow, so only for an hour or so."

As Yusei began sharing his ideas with his friends, Rua heaved a heavy sigh as he made his way down the stairs. "I guess this won't be much of a party."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>It was not 4:30 AM, the moon casting its glow over Yukio's house, bangs and the sound of multiple people speaking could be heard as the members of Project A.D.'s were busy covering the entire premises with wiretapping, cameras, and other various sorts of Kotomo's inventions. At around 5 PM, the group finally finished their work.<p>

"Good work, everyone," Erin said, wiping her forehead. "Now we'll know the moment Kyoji enters his home. We'll take him alive and interrogate him until we find Murdock's whereabouts."

Precious gave an irritated moan, her back aching from the work. "This is partially Crow's fault to begin with. Why did he make such a bet with Kyoji? Because of him, we lost an opportunity to take the guy in."

"No," Sabertooth cut in, surprising the girl. "Crow was too proud a Duelist to cheat the bastard like that. Don't you remember what Crow said to us, Precious?" Sabertooth shot the girl an unusually serious look that forced her to recall Crow's previous words.

"_There's always someone better than us out there. It's impossible to never lose. But we have to use those losses and get stronger from them."_

"We're not in any position to be talking about Crow," Sabertooth said softly, looking down at the floor. "If Crow was defeated, how do you think we would have handled Kyoji?" Precious didn't know how to respond to that, so she quietly took a seat on Yukio's dusty couch, ignoring the dust swirling around her.

"Don't blame Crow, Precious," Rom suddenly said, making Sabertooth jump a mile. "Rom actually spoke!" he screamed, his eyes bugging out of his head. Precious looked up into the man's eyes, holding some form of respect for him, as he was the eldest in their current group.

"Crow upheld his honor as a Duelist, even at the risk of the organization," Rom continued, lowering his brows. "Though I too am frustrated for what happened, I can sympathize with him on that regard. Even I would likely have made the same decision."

Yusha simply chuckled at Rom's speech. "I know exactly what you mean," Spring said quietly, a gentle smile forming.

Erin smiled as well, but her smile was more retrained than anything. "Regardless of how you guys feel about it," she said, rising from Yukio's seat, "we still lost valuable time. While Crow and Sherry focus on the tournament, we'll be working from the shadows to determine Murdock's location and take him in."

"Roger!" Yusha replied with a salute. The others nodded, even Precious.

"But you know," Sabertooth suddenly said, changing the subject, "what the hell is with the kitchen area? You guys saw that, right?" The others slowly turned toward the kitchen area on the other side of the house. "Y-Yeah," Yusha mumbled, a shiver coming up through his spine. "How could you _miss _that huge hole in the wall and all that delicious looking food just sitting around on the table?!"

Yusha parted his lips as he started noticeably quivering. "Wh-What if this place is haunted or something? Maybe Yukio and that girl he was spotted with just took off like in those ghost stories you hear about!" Sabertooth slapped his arm, a freaked look coming to his face. "You're scaring the shit outta me, man. Stop that."

"There's no such thing as ghosts," Erin said, crossing her arms sternly. "How do you know that?" Yusha protested, earning a hard glare from the girl. "Either way, it is suspicious. It only proves my theory that this is Yukio's house. I have no idea why he isn't here right now, but I'm sure he'll be back."

When the clock struck 5:00 AM, Erin and the rest of the team members exited Yukio's house, locking the door just as it was before they arrived. Erin nodded to her cohorts and they left through the woods back to areas of Satellite with actual human life.

When the coast was clear, a snickering Inzektor dropped from the trees and headed for the door to Yukio's front entrance. Much like Erin did earlier, he used his special device to undo the lock and break back in. By 5:30 AM, Inzektor had the group's hard work completely destroyed.

"I'll teach you bastards to leave me out of such an important mission," he mumbled, deactivating the final camera in the vicinity. "I'll stop you from completing the mission. Then when I find Murdock and take him into custody, I'll be certain to get a promotion."

Inzektor left the house, laughing to himself for a job well done. Little did he know, however, was that Shadow had been laying in one of the higher trees and had witnessed the entire heist firsthand. Taking a bite from an apple, Shadow grinned widely as he watched Inzektor jog away merrily.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Rewinding the clock back to 4:30 AM, the members of Team 5D's had finally returned to bed, attempting to fall asleep on this restless night.<p>

Jack, still unable to sleep, sat alone in the balcony outside his bedroom in Yusei's mansion. Jack's thoughts were jumbled and he could not manage to direct them. The King sighed as he looked up at the full moon hovering overhead. Just as he started to doze off, he felt a pair of hands grasp his shoulder in a bear hug from behind. "That you, Carly?" Jack asked flatly, not even turning to look at the black-haired girl standing behind him.

"Not even a reaction?" Carly grumbled, letting go of the King's shoulders. "You're no fun," she complained with a pout. Jack sighed, turning so their eyes met. "Sorry. I have a lot on my mind right now." Carly smiled and proceeded to take Jack's hand into her own. "Are you worried about the tournament?" she asked.

Jack nodded solemnly, turning back to view the shining moon so high above. "I try to be the strong one for the rest, but I'm still human," he said, feeling some comfort from the woman's warm touch. "Even if I manage to lift their spirits, I can tell they're still hiding doubt behind their laughing faces. I'm not sure what else I can do to help them."

Carly stayed silent for a moment before she tightened her grip on Jack's hand, causing him to look back into her eyes. "Just be yourself, Jack," she said, offering him her warmest, most reassuring smile. "Having doubt is natural, but the moment you start worrying about what to do for them is the moment the rest of the team falls apart."

Carly closed her eyes as she went on, letting go of Jack's hand to walk over to the very edge of the balcony. "Yusei is the heart of the team. Crow is the confidence. Rua is the support. Ruka is the kindness. Aki is the faith. And you, Jack," Carly continued, turning back to face him. "You're the courage. They may not say it out loud, but Yusei and the others look to your proud confidence in yourself as not only your own, but theirs as well. Let them doubt, but don't stop showing them that courageous smile of yours, Jack Atlas."

Jack's eyes widened slightly, not exactly expecting such a deep conversation to ensue. Unsure of how to respond to Carly's words, Jack could only smile back at her. After a long pause, he turned to her again. "Carly, you told me to become a 'True King' a long time ago. Do you remember?"

Carly's smile widened. She recalled her conversation with Jack so long ago when the two were only barely acquainted. "Yeah, I did. Are you about to take another step toward that goal?" she asked, lightly punching the King on his shoulder.

"What exactly is a True King?" This question caught Carly completely off guard, and became lost in thought, lightly tapping her swirly glasses with her fingers. "What is it? Well, I'm not exactly sure what it is. But I'm sure you'll know when you reach it." Carly gave Jack an apologetic look, realizing her answer probably would not satisfy him. "You make it sound so easy," Jack said with a sigh, as Carly moved behind him again and returned her hands to his shoulders.

"My goal in this tournament, aside from defeating Urteil, Yukio Kyoji, and all the other bastards that get in our way is to understand myself and what future awaits me." Carly began softly rubbing Jack's shoulders as he went on, his voice relaxing slightly as she did so. "I'm not sure what will happen, but I have a feeling I will find the answer in this tournament."

Carly smiled to herself, reassured by Jack's boost in self-confidence. "And I'll be here with you the entire time," she said quietly, using her hands to turn Jack's body so he was facing her. As the two looked into each other's eyes for several minutes, a smile finally came to the King's face. "Thanks, Carly. I appreciate that."

After another several moments of looking into each other's eyes, their lips met as they shared a passionate kiss in light of the hovering moon overhead. Jack, feeling a lot better than he had felt earlier that day, used his free hand to remove Carly's glasses, revealing her sparkly eyes. "You really should keep those things off," he said quietly, rubbing her head. "I'd attract too much attention that way," she mumbled, looking away. "I'm a journalist first and foremost. The story is never about me, but about the events happening around me." Jack couldn't help but smile at her comment, leaning forward to kiss her once again.

As Carly felt the King's lips brush against hers, new determination swelled up inside her. As the two embraced one another in a long lasting hug, Carly reached over and grasped her camera tightly. Unbeknownst to Jack, a picture of Jophiel and Divine rested on the camera's screen, having not been developed yet.

_That's right. I exist solely to capture the events happening around me. Forever in the past, the present, and the future. Whatever the outcome of this battle, I will play my role in the upcoming war along with you and your friends, Jack. You go do what you do, and I'll do what I do. That is what makes us able to depend on each other and on ourselves. _

These thoughts filled Carly's head as she left Jack to rest before the big day. Placing her glasses back on her face and holding her camera tight against her chest, the journalist headed off to what was going to be her biggest scoop yet.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Ruka was busy undoing her hair clip when she heard a knock at her door. Her long hair dropped down to her waist as she ran over to open it. "Coming!" When she opened the door, she was a bit surprised to see Rua on the other end, grinning over at his little sister. "Have a moment?" he asked, noticeably holding a cake in his hand. Ruka returned the boy's smile and nodded, allowing him to enter her room.<p>

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" Ruka asked as Rua cut her a slice of the chocolate cake. Rua giggled, holding her plate out for her. "I'm not tired at all, but I'll try in a bit. I thought we should talk for a bit before the big day tomorrow."

Ruka nodded, her own doubt resurfacing at the mention of the tournament. Rua noticed her subtle shift in tone and placed his hand on her shoulder. "As I thought, this whole thing is still really bugging you, isn't it?"

Ruka quickly shook her head, waving her arms in protest. "No, of course not!" Rua smirked and poked his sister's face. "Stop lying. Brothers have the power to see through their sister's lies, you know."

The two siblings shared a long moment of silence, both facing the wall away from each other in the dimly lit room. "It's okay if you're still worried about the whole thing," Rua said calmly, not turning to look at his sister. "I'm a bit nervous too, you know. All of this stuff's been happening so suddenly, you know? First you tell me our Dad might still be out there somewhere, then we're off to face some humongous underground organization."

Rua paused for a minute, using his finger to trace the patterns on Ruka's rug. "Then I got to thinking about all the stuff we were doing even back as kids. We took down a Dark Signer together, then we survived the Ark Cradle and helped Yusei and Jack take down Yliaster. There isn't a darn thing we can't do together as a team, so don't worry your heart out over it!" Rua laughed before he continued. "You're just too kind, you know that?"

Ruka remained silent as she listened to her brother's ramblings, not really sure how to respond at first. "You always did have a thing for that Sly character when we were kids, didn't you?" Ruka gasped slightly at the sudden mention of Sly, and she finally turned to face him. "I never had a thing for him!" she protested, her face turning red. "I just felt like he needed a friend, that's all!" Rua turned around to see his sister's expression and he busted out laughing. "Your expression totally gives you away, you know that?!"

Ruka sighed heavily and took a huge bite out of her cake to avoid having to say anything else on the topic. She returned to her position facing away from her brother, noticing how pretty the moon looked on this particular night. "But you really are too kind," Rua went on, still looking at her back. "But that's the reason we all love you so much. Not just me, either. Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Big Sis Aki. They all love you. They may have different ways of expressing themselves, particularly someone as stubborn as Jack, but everyone feels the same. So there's no need for you to beat yourself up over involving us all in this mess. They all entered this tournament for their own reasons. They don't blame you for anything."

Ruka remained silent for a long moment before she finally turned back to her brother, showing visible tears in her eyes. "Thanks, Rua." As Ruka grasped her brother for a tight hug, he placed both of his hands around her firmly. "Whether we find Dad or not, Ruka, I'll always be there for you. I want you to remember that."

As the two siblings embraced one another, an owl started hooting outside the window.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Yusei was busy fiddling with his D-Wheel when he heard footsteps from behind. While the others were back in Tops, Yusei headed to his garage alone to spend some time in the place Team 5D's first became official. It seems, however, that he had a guest joining him. Aki, dressed in a long red skirt, gave Yusei a warm smile from the garage's entrance. "Sorry to bother you," she said, somewhat fidgety, "but I thought you could use a break." Yusei noticed Aki carrying a bag of snacks and couldn't help but give her a soft laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked, rubbing her hand through her braided maroon hair.<p>

"Nothing," the scientist said, still chuckling. "I was just thinking that you never change, Aki." Yusei closed his eyes and motioned for her to have a seat beside him. "Every time I come here to think by myself, you show up." Aki blushed slightly as she made her way over to him. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked somewhat sarcastically.

Yusei shook his head and beamed warmly. "Not at all. In fact, it's nice to have some company. Though you really should be sleeping." Yusei looked away, out the window at the moon up above. "Though I spent ten whole years by myself, so I don't really mind having you here tonight."

Aki's smile widened and she cuddled up beside the scientist, revealing her various cakes and donuts. "I hope you don't think I eat this much," Yusei responded, somewhat jokingly, though part of him was quite serious about that comment. Aki giggled at his comment, lightly slapping his shoulder. "Don't be silly. Whatever we don't eat will go to the others in the morning for breakfast." Yusei nodded, feeling a bit relieved.

More time passed as the two shared stories of their past together and what they were doing over the past ten years they were apart. After a while, Aki started to doze off, and she laid her head against Yusei's muscular shoulder. "Sleep well," Yusei said, using his fingers to push her bangs out of her eyes.

Yusei spent several more minutes adoring her cute sleeping expression before he laid her on the couch. After placing a blanket over her heaving chest, Yusei returned to his work on his D-Wheel. He had already taken care of Jack's earlier, so his was the only one left. He knew he had better get some sleep before the tournament, so after working for another two hours, he carried Aki home with him as if she were Sleeping Beauty.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Fast-forwarding to 5:00 AM, the coming of morning sunlight could be seen in the far distance of the dark sky. A pair of shadows watched Yusei carry Aki down the silent streets of the city that would later be bristling with life in a matter of hours. When the scientist and his princess were no longer in sight, the shadows revealed themselves to be Divine, Sly, and Jophiel.<p>

"Aww, love is truly a pleasant spectacle, is it not?" Jophiel said childishly before his expression twisted into a devilish smirk. There was a slight aura about him that Sly couldn't quite put his finger on. "Enough about that," Sly grumbled, feeling sick around the man. "We have business to discuss, don't we?"

From within the bushes, Carly was busy taking pictures of the three, doing her best to keep her breathing at a low minimum. She had the flash off of her camera so as not to attract attention to herself. She could only hope that the light from the moon was enough to capture the images she was prepared to hand her boss in the morning.

"Always in such a rush, my boy," Jophiel said, his expression hardening somewhat. "But don't worry. It just so happens that _I too _have other plans this evening, so we'll keep it straight and to the point." Jophiel pushed his hat down so his eyes were concealed before he continued. "What exactly is Alf plotting up in that noggin of his?" Jophiel tapped the side of his skull as to emphasize his statement.

"I'm not entirely sure, but from what I can gather, it has something to do with Yusei's invention." Divine rubbed his chin, letting the information settle in. "I figured as much. That Fudo's invention is sure to be something that will change the course of history and humankind as we know it. But what use could Alf Kappler have for it?"

Carly gasped out loud, quickly covering her mouth to keep the men from hearing her. _"Yusei's invention?" _Carly thought to herself. _"This is even bigger than I thought here!" _

"What I do know," Sly continued, "is that whatever the particle is Yusei invented, it has enormous amounts of energy. I copied his test files from his home computer when I sent that email and I saw this for myself. The particle is capable of multiplying itself endlessly, creating unlimited sources of energy that far surpasses the Momentum. Whatever Kappler is planning, it must require enormous amounts of energy."

"You don't say?" Jophiel responded, his interest suddenly peaking higher than normal. "How exactly does he intend to steal the particle, though?" Divine shrugged, looking to his son for answers. "It's not as if he can just waltz in and take it, right?"

"The tournament is merely a rouse," Sly explained, narrowing his eyes underneath his hood. "He had to manipulate Ruka Heartlily while she was in Germany by sending thugs after her. We knew Ingrid Goldstein passed by that area every night at that time after she got out of work, and that she was the type that would certainly interfere. Through these actions, as Kappler requested, we set up a friendship between Ruka Heartlily and the two acting Black Ops agents of Project A.D.'s, Ingrid Goldstein and Jack Wilstone. Through their meeting, Kappler knew Ruka would learn of Urteil's existence and would be seeking to learn the truth of her father's disappearance."

"In other words," Divine said with a thoughtful expression, "Ruka was manipulated into gathering Team 5D's together and to strike the idea of the tournament. Kappler knew Seto Kaiba was always one to do everything with a bang, and several powerful D-Wheelers have been gathered together in one area, as well as the big wigs representing the major countries around the world."

"Exactly," Sly continued. "Kappler has hacked the automatic random selector for the tournament to ensure that no matter what happens, the members of Team 5D's are never paired against Murdock's Team Royalty or Fynn Hartmann's Team Judgment."

Sly's expression became stone cold as he finished off his explanation. "During the Final, after Team 5D's have managed to survive the tiring battles one after another, whichever of our two surviving teams makes it to the Final will utterly defeat Team 5D's using the EXPAIN System. It's at that moment that Kappler will move in to steal the invention and address the world leaders all at once."

"That's pretty bold for a maniac like Kappler, don't you think" Divine said with a chuckle. In her hiding spot within the bushes, Carly was sweating profusely as she literally just eavesdropped on the enemy's master plans.

Jophiel, looking most interested now, noticed the time on his watch. "Pardon me, gentleman, but I have a certain…_appointment_ to...how should I say…make an _appearance_ at. This is where we part ways for now." Jophiel gave a tip of his hat as he started walking toward the dark alleyways of the city. "Do try your best tomorrow, will you, boy?" Jophiel gave Sly a smirk before his dark clothing seemingly melted into the pitch black shadows.

Divine raised his eyebrows. "The guy's so unpredictable, isn't he?" The red-haired man then turned over to the bushes nearby. "Now then, isn't it time for our little rat to come out?" As Divine reached down to part the bushes enough to see inside, Sly stopped him with his hand. "Forget it, Divine. The rat's already making her way to Jophiel's location. Let him deal with it."

Divine glared at the boy for a long while before shrugging it off. "And here I thought I might have a little revenge for this most gruesome scar," he said darkly, tapping the right side of his face where the skin was charred and distorted.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Carly ran as fast as her legs could carry her after Jophiel, trying her best to stay hidden within the darkness. She gave him a five minute lead at all times to ensure that he couldn't hear her echoing footsteps. This continued for about 20 minutes until Jophiel stopped by an old abandoned building in the far corner of Neo Domino City. Once she realized he had arrived at his location, she ducked down behind a dumpster so she could keep out of sight.<p>

Jophiel, without any signs of hesitation, opened the door and walked right inside. Realizing that she would not be able to see anything from outside by the dumpster, Carly relocated to just underneath one of the windows, cupping her ear so she could hear what was going on.

Inside the dark room, Jophiel met face to face with Fynn Hartmann, the second in command for Urteil. Though the shadows in the room made it difficult to see each another, their eyes alone, illuminated brilliantly in the moonlight pouring in from the window, were more than enough to deliver a message. Fynn's eyes spelled pure hatred while Jophiel's eyes reflected amusement.

"If it isn't everyone's favorite rabid mongrel," Jophiel said, a taunting smile coming to his lips. "_Growl_ for me. Let me know you still _care_."

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in," Fynn said, a toothy grin coming to his face. "It's the lone wolf of the organization coughing up money for our activities. What brings you here to our humble home?" Jophiel could only smirk, using his fingers to raise his top hat. "What _indeed_, and how, uh, _humble_ it is." Jophiel lowered his voice to mutter under his breath, "Glad I'm up on my tetanus shots."

Returning to his normal volume, Jophiel continued. "It's nice to see my money is well spent," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Makes me feel like I've been funneling millions of dollars into a _monkey cage_. Don't get me wrong though. I _love_ what you've done with the place. _Especially_ the large hole in the floor. " Jophiel lowered his eyes to the hole created days earlier during Fynn's scuffle with Yukio. "Your handy work I presume? You know, you really _should_ consider a change of profession. I think interior decorating could be your _calling_! Why I can just see it now-"

Jophiel stopped when he felt the edge of a gun brush against the back of his skull. "Oh my," he said nonchalantly. "It would appear that someone's a little _cranky_. Did I wake you from your nappy-poo?" Jophiel lazily pointed to Jonas and Riley, who had two pistols fixated at the back of his head.

"What the hell're you doing here?" Riley asked firmly, moving the tip of the gun to the back of Jophiel's skull. From the other side, Jonas cackled like a madman. "Kappler doesn't even need trash like you! I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we popped you off right here and now! You're the one sneaking into our hideout without our permission!"

"How _quaint_," Jophiel replied somewhat sarcastically, passing his gaze to each of his sides so he could view his attackers. "You guys treat all your guests this way? I came _all the way over_ here to say hi. The _least_ you could do is offer me something to drink." Jophiel stopped to look at his surroundings, taking note of the horrible condition of the room he was standing in. "Not that I'd _accept_, mind you, but just because you're _worthless trash_ doesn't mean you can't have _manners_. What did your parents teach you anyway?"

Jophiel's smirk widened as he gave a snap of his fingers. The two guns instantly vaporized and exploded in their hands, causing them to cry out in pain. Cringing and falling to the floor on their knees, Jophiel appeared to the two men as a literal demon hovering high above their very existence. "Well gentlemen, what do you have to _say_ for yourselves?" he asked in a hushed voice—almost a whisper. "Come on, _speak up_." Jonas and Riley began to lose consciousness, unable to even look the man in the eyes anymore. "Nothing, huh?" he moaned, stepping away from the two downed men. "Guess there's no _hope_ for these two."

The lights to the room came on, revealing all the remaining members of Urteil behind Fynn. Jophiel started to laugh softly, and he took several steps closer to the group. As he approached, he stopped to look up at the fat member named Absalom, who took two stomps toward him with his hands stretched out. "You shall _not_ pass!"

"Whoa there, big fellow," Jophiel replied, mimicking his actions with his hands. "Take it easy with the obscure movie references, would you? I'd sure _hate _to distance people, you know?" Absalom gave a grunt as he lunged forward toward the man. "You won't get past my sumo style boxing! I'll crush you like the ant you are!"

As Absalom lunged his arm forward, Jophiel dodged effortlessly, placing his hand over his hat to keep it in place. "Whoa there, down boy! Do I _look _like a talking piece of steak to you?" Jophiel hopped over the large man with little trouble, getting to the back of him. "My mommy always told me I had a…uh, _spicy_ personality, but that _doesn't_ mean you can eat me."

Jophiel gave a soft laugh, removing his hat for a moment. Without even turning to look back, Absalom met a similar fate as the two others, falling headfirst into the floor. "Hmmmm, I'm honestly _surprised_," he said, placing his hand on his hip. "More of you are standing than I would have first guessed. Most _impressive_, I suppose."

"What do you want here?" Jafar asked, not seeming to care much for any of the others present regardless. "Or is this just a game to pass the time, playing mind games with our trashiest members?" Jophiel tapped his lips with his finger, walking ever closer to the Middle Eastern man.

"You don't seem particularly fond of this group either, big man. Perhaps you can fathom my thought process on this particular matter." Jafar merely scoffed, turning his head away. "So you _do_ understand!" Jophiel said, raising his arms. "That makes things much more…_convenient_ for me, you know? You may have just gained a few points in my favor, though I might have to _deduct some_ for _rudeness_."

"Cut the damn bullshit!" Fynn cried, suddenly lunging his fist forward. "I don't give a damn what Kappler thinks of you! You're nothing but another dead body at the edge of my fist in my eyes!" In a split second, Jophiel was suddenly behind Fynn, and the muscular man tripped over the weight of his own momentum, tumbling onto the floor.

"_Whoa there_, Fynn, old boy. Didn't your master teach you not to jump up on guests? Seems I'll need to have a _talk_ with Alf. If there's one thing I can't _stand_, it's people who don't properly train their yelping little mutts."

"What?!" Fynn gritted his teeth, forcing himself up onto his feet for another strike. Jophiel sighed, using his left hand to stop Fynn's entire swing dead in its tracks. His eyes widened, shocked that his power was stopped so effortlessly by a seemingly weaker man. "Yeah, yeah. I know the whole routine," Jophiel said, slight irritation in his voice.

He then proceeded to make his voice much deeper, taking a deep breath before continuing. "'Fynn, smash! Fynn, bash!' Jophiel grunted before returning to his normal tone, "and all that." Fynn growled and took a step back. "Shut the hell up!"

"You know, I wonder if we could talk good ol' Dr. Willard over there into dissecting your brain," Jophiel said with a playful smirk, viewing the old man through the corner of his eyes. Murdock cocked his eyebrow after being addressed, exchanging a dark glare with the well-dressed gentleman. "After you've gotten yourself _killed_, of course," Jophiel continued, returning his gaze to Fynn. "I mean, let's face it. It's only a matter of time, the way you over estimate your position in the world. I'd imagine there's some deformity there we could identify that would benefit mankind."

Fynn appeared angry at first, but a grin suddenly came to his face. "Everyone has to die someday," he grunted, raising both his fists in front of him. "It all depends on what style you go out with! So what do you say? Care to have a fight to the death right now, just the two of us?!"

Jophiel gave a scoff, lifting his arms in the air nonchalantly. "It's not easy being so popular. Well, I suppose I can play with you a _little_ if you're so set on it, like maybe fetch or something? What do you think, you adorable little _puppy of a man_?"

A glint of something Fynn couldn't recognize flickered in the gentleman's eyes, causing him to raise his eyebrows curiously. Fynn felt an incredible pressure weighing down on his body all of a sudden, but just as Jophiel was headed his way, a smooth voice interrupted.

"I'd say that's quite enough fun for now, Mr. Omniel," Mr. Fred's voice called from the other side of the room. Standing in the dim light of the ceiling fan above was Mr. Fred, dressed in his usual stylish suit.

"Ahh, Fred," Jophiel said, the pressure around Fynn dissipating with his arrival. "_Finally_, someone with a _brain-stem_."

Mr. Fred's smile widened, the moonlight behind him illuminating his features. "Mr. Omniel is merely here to receive a certain package from me. No need to get so worked up, boys." Jophiel gave a sly smile at the man's presence, nodding all-knowingly. "Now _here_ is a man that can be reasoned with. Fynny boy, perhaps you should try it sometime. Life on the _logical side_ can be most rewarding."

"Mr. Fred," Fynn started, out of breath, "what the hell is the meaning of this?" Fred simply ignored Hartmann's protest and took a small beige parcel from his coat's inner pocket. "I trust that you'll take care of yourself, my dear friend," Mr. Fred said in his silk smooth voice, a devious grin planted on his lips. Taking the parcel from Fred's outstretched hand. "I should be saying the same to you and your men, Fred. Especially that _sweetheart of a man _sitting in the corner over there."

Jophiel pointed over to where Murdock Willard sat in the corner of the room, looking disgusted by Jophiel's presence as always. Jophiel then extended his gaze over to where Leah Kruger stood emotionlessly in the other corner of the room. "Leah, my dear, Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, especially around here. But that does make me concerned for you. I trust none of these miscreants have made any... undue advances toward you?" Jophiel gave a slight tip of his hat as he took a step closer.

Leah looked away from the man with hatred in her eyes. Jophiel appeared to be crestfallen by her response. "Awww... That _hurts me,_ Leah," he muttered, placing his hand over his heart, "right _here_... I'm just _concerned_ about you." Jophiel took several steps closer so he was almost touching the woman. "Come on, why no at least give us a smile? I know you can."

Anton raised his hand in front of her defensively, showing an unusually heated expression.

"Stay away from her!" he cried, pushing down the fear he had of the man deep into his gut. Jophiel gave a chuckle as he leered at the two somewhat twistedly. "Ah, Anton, playing her _white knight_ as always. Still, I feel _bad_ for you. Haven't you figured it out yet? She's not into guys like you or I." Jophiel's eyes averted toward Murdock's position in the room.

"She's into _old perverts_ who play with _life-sized dolls_. If you really cared so much, you should have kept her away from him. I mean, just thinking about what might be going on in that _room_... It makes me feel so _dirty_. There aren't enough hot showers in the _world_ to make me feel clean again. You give so much and get so little… It must be _so tiring_..." Jophiel's laughter echoed as Anton felt heavy and tired out of nowhere, like all the pressure in the room was suddenly focused on him. His consciousness started to waver.

"Everything alright? Anton heard Jophiel's voice as if he were talking through a glass window. "You suddenly don't look well." Jophiel's laughter was suddenly cut short as he felt something headed his way. In one swift motion, Jophiel jumped back and reached his hand out to block a blast of pressure from Leah. A gleam reflected in Jophiel's eyes as he and Leah shared a brief moment where their eyes met dangerously. At this moment, Anton started to recover, his vision returning.

"_Goodness_!" Jophiel cried dramatically, placing his hand over his forehead. "What brought _that_ on? That's a big _no, no,_ Leah. You can't use _violence_ to solve all your problems. Keep this up and you might end up like a certain gorilla we know. Still, that wasn't bad…." Jophiel's voice quieted as he finished, "…for a lab rat."

Jophiel heaved a sigh and straightened his tie, collecting himself and headed for the door. "Sure is a nice night for a walk, isn't it?" Jophiel suddenly said, looking toward the moon high in the sky through the window.

Outside, Carly felt a sudden urge to escape, but she found her body unable to move.

Jophiel said nothing more to the Urteil members as he walked through the door. A frozen Carly could only stare up at Jophiel in horror, her cover obviously blown. Jophiel, however, merely gave the woman a tip of his hat before turning toward his destination. "Alright, that's enough fun," Jophiel said in a jolly voice, turning to look back at the Urteil members one last time as he placed his hand on the doorknob to the open door.

"Okay, kids. I'll be taking my leave. Make sure you finish your _homework_ and get yourselves to _bed_. You have a _big day tomorrow_." Carly's eyes widened in terror as Jophiel's eyes met with hers while he shut the door to the old condemned building. Saying nothing, Jophiel slowly brought a finger to his lips. "Sshhh!" Saying nothing more, Jophiel began walking into the darkness of Neo Domino City's alleyways. Carly broke out in uncontrollable shivers, still unable to bring herself to move.

As soon as Jophiel was far enough away, Carly felt her body move. And as soon as she could, she darted for the alleyways, as far away from the building as she possibly could. She clutched her camera close to her heart, not even giving any thought to the fact that the very man she was tailing let her get away with the very evidence that would ruin him.

Back in the Urteil HQ, Fynn kicked objects around in fury as he was once again showed up. Anton attempted to comfort Leah, but she ignored him and retired to her room. Jafar shot Mr. Fred a suspicious glance, who proceeded to hush the man with a raise of his finger to his lips. Jafar, not seeming to care much anyway, shook his head and returned to his room as well.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Night finally subsided, and the sun had fully risen by 8:00 AM Monday morning.<p>

Yukio had ended up staying the night at Stephanie's house unexpectedly due to her insisting after the whole situation with Syd and Lotten. He hadn't planned for that, so he had to return to his house over on the outskirts of Satellite in order to change his clothes and gather some supplies he'd need before he took Stephanie over to the Neo Domino City Dome Stadium. After pulling up in front of the battered home on his D-Wheel, Yukio had told Stephanie to wait outside and that he'd be back quickly.

"I don't wanna wait," the girl had protested in her usual whiny tone. "I'm going with you." Not bothering to try to argue with her, Yukio silently led the way to his front door. Once he unlocked his door using his key, he took a step inside.

The moment he did, however, he was hit by a strange feeling of wariness. He looked around the living room—where the front door led to—and noticed nothing immediately out of place. However, a voice in the back of his mind kept telling him there was something wrong.

Yukio's first instinct was to tell Stephanie to wait outside after all, but he quickly stopped himself. After all, he would seem weird if he suddenly protested her coming in. Moreover, he didn't want to risk getting into another pointless argument with her. Even more than that, he reminded himself that it was his fault Stephanie was abducted by Lotten and Syd in the first place due to his carelessness. If he hadn't left her alone in this dangerous side of Satellite that night, it wouldn't have happened in the first place. Besides, he knew Stephanie would only proceed to pester him until he let her in.

Yukio decided not to say anything and fully entered his house, unconsciously grabbing Stephanie's hand and holding it to keep her close to him. The girl was a bit surprised by his sudden action, but she said nothing and simply smiled softly to herself.

Once inside, Yukio carefully looked around the living room while trying to act natural. Stephanie did not seem to notice anything unusual about his behavior, so he extended his search to the rest of his house. Nothing seemed out of place…at first. But it soon became apparent to the man what the cause of his concern was upon further investigation. Yukio noticed tiny things that were amiss.

One of the most obvious to him was the fact that his usually unkempt house was suddenly altered. While Yukio would admit that the mess in his home was mainly due to him being lazy and uninterested in cleaning the place, it also made it easier to spot when things had been tampered with. He noticed immediately certain dusty areas in the corners—where he admittedly hadn't touched in years—were suddenly showing signs of having been brushed away by a person's hand. In addition to that, Yukio also noticed certain books on the shelf in his living room were no longer facing the same position, and a few other unusual changes barely noticeable to anyone but him were visible.

Yukio concluded that someone had been in his home while he was gone, but he didn't say anything out loud to Stephanie. When he and Stephanie entered the kitchen, it became immediately obvious that the mess from the other day still hadn't been cleaned up. Food was still scattered on the kitchen table, even some fallen on the floor during their argument. Moreover, the hole Yukio so cleanly made in the wall was an eyesore. What was worse, though, was the obvious fact that someone had eaten some of the food. Stephanie didn't notice this, but Yukio remembered what he had eaten and what he hadn't. It was a bit of a creepy feeling, he had to admit, having a stranger eat leftover food off his kitchen table.

"Oh, c'mon!" Stephanie suddenly cried, running her hand through her hair. "I can't believe you didn't even bother to clean this mess up! Not dusting is bad enough, but leaving food out like this is such a waste! Do you even know how much all of this cost me?"

Yukio rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably as the woman chewed him out. "I didn't have the time," he protested. "On top of saving your ass, I ended up going right to your house before coming back here, remember? Then you wouldn't let me come home last night." Stephanie was about to complain when it suddenly dawned on her that he was right. "Fine then," she sighed, placing her hand over her hip. "I'll do you a favor and clean it up. But you had better start cleaning up after yourself from now on."

Yukio thanked her before deciding to head to his bedroom, leaving her in the kitchen. After carefully thinking while walking through the hallway, he decided that no one was currently in the house at this moment. At the very least, there was no immediate danger. However, that did not change the fact that someone had been inside the house. He decided to search his bedroom, the only room he had yet to check, while Stephanie was occupied cleaning the mess in the kitchen.

Yukio, while looking around, noticed some broken pieces of an unknown object lying in the corner of his room underneath his bedroom window. This immediately struck Yukio as strange, since he was not one to shove things in the corner, despite his laziness when it came to cleaning. It was a small, brown object that under normal circumstances one might not notice so easily. This was because its color and texture was very close in color to the floorboards. Raising an eyebrow, he reached down to confiscate the object. After a moment of examining it, Yukio came to the conclusion that it was a small camera, designed in a way that would be hard to identify by most.

Yukio was of course perplexed a bit, wondering who would put a camera in his house and for what purpose. Though he had had his run-ins with thugs around the area, none of them would have been intelligent enough to go about not only bugging his house, but even breaking through his advanced security in the first place. That would have required flat out breaking the windows and setting off the alarms. Yukio thought for a moment, rubbing his hand across the smooth surface of the camera. After a pause for silence, an image came to his mind of a young woman with short, sky blue hair he once crossed paths with. Yes, that was it. That girl named Eirika from Project A.D.'s!

Yukio bit his lip lightly, obviously annoyed. If he had people poking around his home while he was out, he needed to leave for a while. This wasn't new for him, as a few times in the past he'd crossed people and had to relocate temporally. Before he built up enough of a reputation to make people steer clear of him, there were occasions with thugs smashing the windows and causing him trouble, which he had to take care of with his fists. It had been a long time since he'd had to do so, though. This, however, was on another level. Instead of stupid brutes, he had an organization nearly as powerful as the government on his trail, all because he mistakenly crossed paths with that blue-haired bitch from A.D.s! Feeling temperamental, Yukio smashed the camera with his hand before throwing the pieces out in his garbage.

After regaining control of his anger, Yukio spent a few minutes thinking over his options as he sat on his bed. He thought about places to go where no one would look for him, but realized he also had another problem. Stephanie wouldn't just let him go off somewhere without explaining his reasons. He could just take off without telling her, but as unlikely as it seemed, he couldn't help imagining Stephanie finding him somehow and giving him hell over it. Pausing momentarily, he slapped his hand against his forehead and told himself that he was being an idiot. It's not like Stephanie's omniscient, but try as he might, he couldn't make himself comfortable with the idea of just vanishing. After more debating, he could only come up with one idea that he felt remotely—albeit not completely—comfortable with.

A minute later, Yukio gathered up all of his courage and, hands shaking slightly, approached Stephanie in the kitchen. "U-Um, do you have a minute?"

Stephanie, still finishing up her cleaning in the kitchen, noticed an awkward Yukio approaching her from the hallway. "Sure," she said softly, puzzled by his sudden change in demeanor. "What is it?"

"Well," Yukio started, rubbing his hand over his head while noticeably averting his eyes from the girl's. "I-I was thinking that, if you were okay with it, I could stay at your place for a while…"

Awkward silence filled the room before Stephanie finally lit up like a Christmas tree. "Of course you can, you lovable tiger, you!" Yukio cringed as the girl dashed forward and embraced him, forcing his head into her chest. "S-Stop it!" he cried, but to no avail.

"I'll feed you every single day and make sure you stay clean!" Stephanie squealed while continuing to squeeze him like a ragdoll.

"Do I look like your pet or something?" Yukio grumbled, finally getting fed up and pushing her off of him. "I-I'm going to change and pack some of my stuff. Wait for me here…"

"Okay!"

Yukio sighed, turning away from the hyper girl. His face was as red as a beet, but he felt a strange sense of relief wash over him once he got it over with. After getting her to settle down, Yukio headed back to his room to change and pack some things, clothes, and his laptop. Yukio mentally noted that he was glad he kept his laptop hidden away in a secret compartment he had underneath loose floorboards in his closet. With Eirika's and A.D.'s skills, they could have seized his laptop and successfully hacked it. Even with all his advanced security, they could probably do it in a couple of days. Either way, had they gotten their hands on the information he had gathered under Urteil, they could have had all the evidence they needed to come after him and even locate Urteil's main base in Germany.

While getting his laptop out from the secret compartment, Yukio also grabbed a small box he had hidden along with it. Yukio paused for a moment to open the box and peek inside. Within the wooden box was a Kuriboh card stored inside of a card sleeve. Yukio stared at the card for a long time before finally placing it back inside the box and closing it up.

"I'm going now, Yui," he said in a half whisper as he pulled himself up off the floor and back toward the kitchen where Stephanie was waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Riding World Future (R.W.F.) Tournament – Day One<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Duelists and spectators alike,"<em> Master of Ceremonies' voice echoed through the stadium outside the Public Security Maintenance Bureau where the tournament was being held. _"I welcome you to the first annual Riding World Future held here in our Neo Domino City! As of right now, I am announcing the start of the first day of the R.W.F.! We have selected a lineup of fierce competitors from around the world among the original 10,000 entrees! These Riding Duelists will bet their pride and their livelihood for the chance to drive away World King of Riding Duels!"_

The bleachers were quickly filling to the highest capacity with energetic Duel Monsters fans. The day was declared a national holiday, so schools were closed and citizens had the option to take off from work if they wanted to. As a result, the audience ranged from young children to the elderly, all equally excited for the events about to take place.

Among the group, Yukio and Stephanie were busy taking their seats among the audience. Stephanie was wearing a white blouse over black leggings. She took a seat comfortably beside Yukio, who was busy fidgeting with a blue baseball cap he had on his head. Stephanie gave a cute giggle at the sight of the cap. "Why are you hiding under that hat, Yukio?" she asked, trying to pull it off. "Are you really that ashamed to be here with me? You're the one who asked me on a date, you know!"

Yukio smacked her hand away lightly, placing his free hand over his hat defensively. "I know that, Stephanie! Stop making a fuss over every little thing I do," he grumbled, turning away from her gaze. "I'm just weak against the sun, is all." Stephanie enjoyed his obvious lying expression, and giggled obnoxiously. "Is that so?"

When Yukio lowered his guard, Stephanie yanked the hat off his head and sat on it. "Come and get the hat if you really want it," she said, winking. Yukio, feeling defeated by the woman as usual, turned bright red. "Do you get off on doing this to me?!" Yukio turned even redder when he realized they were attracting the attention of several onlookers, who were whispering to one another. Stephanie felt somewhat embarrassed herself and gave the hat back to him. "Uh, on second thought, you can leave it on."

Yukio scoffed and put his hat back on, making extra sure the rim of the hat was covering his eyes. Stephanie sighed, leaning her hand against the hard back of the bleachers. "And here I thought we were getting a bit closer. I owe my life to you, after all, for saving me from those thugs." Yukio turned his eyes away, not wanting to remember the events of the previous day. "Just forget about it. You're safe now, so don't dwell on it too much…" Stephanie looked a bit surprised, but she didn't say anything else for the moment. She thought to herself that maybe they were getting a bit closer after all.

Team 5D's were gathered in their team's personal pit booth down below, right in front of the bleachers that were cram packed with spectators. They barely got any sleep, maybe two hours at most, but were fully awake and ready to go regardless. They had spent a few hours practicing their laps in the park before showing up for the tournament at 11:00 AM. It was now noon, and the tournament was finally about to begin.

The tournament preparations were soon underway as Master of Parties cut in with an announcement. _"Before we start, the director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau and the mayor of this city would like to say a few words! Please come to the stand, Director Yeager!" _

Yeager approached the stand, holding a microphone out in front of him. He cleared his throat and turned so his eyes were looking directly into the crowd. _"Ahem, I stand here today not just as a representative of Neo Domino City, but as the recently appointed representative of Japan. In order to promote peace and financial success between our country and the rest of the world, I have invited representatives from many other nations to be present for this tournament." _

Yeager turned to the several figures sitting high above the rest of the audience and bowed respectfully. _"On behalf of Japan, I welcome each and every one of you to our country. May you enjoy this entertainment and share with us in the success of Dr. Yusei Fudo's invention he will be revealing at the end of the tournament. Now then, Dr. Fudo, please say a few words." _Yeager motioned for Yusei to approach the stand, and the scientist did so willingly.

Yusei gave the audience a warm smile as he prepared to make his speech. He then took the microphone from Yeager and opened his mouth to speak. _"Thank you, Yeager. I won't reveal my invention until the end, but I will be demonstrating to you what it is capable of throughout this tournament. Please look forward to it. For the time being, as the team leader of 5D's and not as a researcher, let us enjoy this tournament and do the best we can." _Yusei, his speech short and quick, still earned a roaring applause from the audience. Yusei's friends and fellow teammates gave him approving smiles as he returned to sit by them.

"_On that note," _MC said, taking the lead from Yusei, _"we will now explain the rules in full!"_

As Yusei returned to the official Team 5D's pit area, he noticed Ushio walking up to him. "Ushio? Shouldn't you be with your team?" Yusei asked, looking a bit concerned. Ushio nodded, now standing directly next to him. "I'm headed over there in a few minutes, but I have something I need to tell you and your friends." Yusei and the rest of Team 5D's turned their attention to him, seeing how serious he looked.

"What is it?" Aki asked, her eyes showing concern. "I don't think I can take any more of these last minute developments…"

"Well, it's good and bad," Ushio explained, folding his arms against his chest. "Early this morning, five or so, some random street punks dropped off Syd and Lotten at Security's main office." Ushio waited for the members to express their obvious surprise over this fact before continuing.

"We're just as surprised as you guys. The weird thing about it is the two of them were badly beaten. In fact, they were sent to the hospital for emergency treatment before being transported back to the temporary prison. We can't keep them at Arkam, because it's still in the repair process after Divine and Jophiel destroyed the place last week."

Yusei and Jack were rightfully disturbed hearing this. "Two heavily built men were beaten so badly? Who could have done something like that?" Yusei asked, rubbing his hands together in concern. Ushio shrugged, shaking his head.

"I'm not really sure, but I thought I'd let you know. It is admittedly disturbing, but it also means two dangerous criminals are back behind bars where they belong. Try not to dwell on it too much and just focus on this tournament for now. We both know just how important this tournament is for you five."

As Ushio was busy conversing, MC and MP began explaining the tournament rules to the audience.

"_The R.W.F. features 16 teams," _MC started, _"each consisting of five members. Each player will hold a deck containing no more than 50 cards."_

"_Each round will consist of five matches, one for every player," _MP continued. _"When one team member loses, they pass the baton onto the next player. At that time, the opposing team also switches players. Both teams inherit the cards their teammate held on the field, including their Speed Counters, hand, Graveyard, and Banished Pile."_

"_If a team wins three matches in a row, the round automatically ends without conducting the final two matches. If a team is unable to secure three consecutive victories, the final two matches will be conducted. The winning team must contain three out of five victories."_

"_Each team will hold 4000 Life Points per player and will hold six cards in their hand at a time."_

"_With the formalities out of the way," _MP stated, _"it is now time to announce the first round of Day One! Our computer will automatically pair two of the teams up from the total of 16, which have been split into Block A and Block B." _

Yeager turned to old man Yanagi, who was left in charge of being the 'button pusher' as they referred to it as. "All I gotta do is press this button, right?" Yanagi hesitated for a moment before finally pushing the red button in front of him. All attention was turned to the flashing screen in the center of the stadium, where each participating team and the images of each member flashed repeatedly for several minutes before coming to a slowed stop. All Duelists watched in complete, serious silence as the first matchup of the tournament was selected by the computer.

**TEAM NEO FORCE VS. TEAM 5D'S**

A grin came to Jack's face as he realized he and his friends would get some action immediately. The rest of Team 5D's looked quite pleased by this as well, except for Ruka, who seemed to still be a bit nervous by the whole thing.

"_Holy smokes!" _Master of Ceremonies cried. _"The first pair up has chosen our city's representing team, Team Neo Force, to square off against the legendary Team 5D's in the first round!"_

"_This is sure to be quite the spectacle!" _MP declared, his voice outmatched by the cheers of the audience.

"Good luck out there, Jack," Yusei said as he handed the King the 5D's emblem baton. Jack swiped the item from him, slapping it against the chest area of his white and purple Riding Suit proudly. "Thanks! This won't be much of a match at all!" Jack laughed confidently as he rode his D-Wheel away from the rest of his team and onto the main track toward the startling line.

Ushio took his Neo Force emblem from Yeager, who patted him on the back proudly. "Try to last more than five minutes, Chief Ushio." Ushio's jaw dropped as the clown dashed away, pounding the air defensively. "I'm a better Duelist than you seem to think!" he yelled, shaking his head. Ushio rode his Security D-Wheel toward the starting line where Jack was already waiting for him. "I always wanted to have a more serious match with you than that time you were possessed" Jack said, sounding confident. "I don't plan to show mercy on you, even if you're a friend!" Ushio laughed, holding up his thumb. "I wouldn't want you to."

"_And the First Wheelers are in place, ready to spring this tournament into gear! What will the outcome of this legendary Duel be?!" _

In the audience, Stephanie noticed Yukio tensing up as Jack entered the track. "Team 5D's…" he muttered under his breath, hatred flaring up in his eyes. "What's wrong, Yukio?" Receiving no answer, Stephanie placed her hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

"_On your marks… Get set…"_

Both Ushio and Jack had their foot pressed against the gas pedals, ready to accelerate on cue.

"_Go! Riding Duel! Acceleration!"_

* * *

><p>oooooOOOOOOoooooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And the R.W.F. begins with the King up against the head Security agent! How will Team 5D's fare against their own comrades?!<strong>

**Various players and schemes clash as the story officially enters into the Riding World Future arc starting in the next chapter!**

**To Be Continued in Chapter 22, "Team Neo Force vs. Team 5D's" **

**CREDITS**

**Writing: GoldenUmi**

**Characters appearing from anime: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Crow Hogan, Sherry LeBlanc, Carly Nagisa, Stephanie, Tetsu Ushio, Sagiri Mikage, Yeager, Seto Kaiba, Hayato Maeda, Sly Mizuki, Divine Mizuki, Saiga**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi ("Sabertooth" Elijah Hummingbird, "Precious" Jewel Sherlock, "Spring" Haruka Yume, "Shadow" Yungsoo Myoh, "Inzektor" Weevil Saya, Alf Kappler, Fynn Hartmann, Etzel, Anton Bartholomew, Misaki Emu, Vester, Xiaolin, Absalom, Riley, Team Pride, Team New Generation, Master of Parties, Mr. Fred), Aman1216 (Jafar, Leah Kruger), Halo ("Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi, "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri, "Rom" Raynor Clayfield, Murdock Willard), ZeroSaber (Jophiel Omniel, Yukio Kyoji)**


	22. Team 5D's vs Team Neo Force

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 22: "Team Neo Force vs. Team 5D's"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. With newfound resolve, Yusei and his friends prepare themselves for the start of the grand tournament gathering many fierce opponents from across the world in one arena!<em>

_Up first, Team 5D's find themselves facing off against none other than the representing team of Neo Domino City, Team Neo Force, headed by Yeager with several friendly faces in opposition to them! Looking determined, both Jack and Ushio prepare themselves as the first Duel of the R.W.F. begins!_

* * *

><p><strong>-Dome Stadium-<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Holy smokes! The first pair up has chosen our city's representing team, Team Neo Force, to square off against the legendary Team 5D's in the first round!"<em>

Master of Ceremony's booming voice bounced off the walls of the dome-shaped stadium, immediately invoking a round of thunderous applause and shrilling cheers. The Duel Dome was one of the best known attractions in Neo Domino City. It was, after all, the very same location that held the Fortune Cup and the World Riding Grand Prix, two of the most well-known tournaments in Dueling history right after Battle City.

The stadium held up to 10,000 Dueling fans easily, and today was no exception. From high up in the sky, one could see that the seats of the dome were rapidly filling up, painting the stadium in a multitude of colors and faceless bodies. Overhead the stadium flew several of Kaiba's personal blimps that were advertising the event for the entire city to see. TV crews from stations all around the world had their camera teams anchored on platforms high above the dome so they could capture the entire event from a bird's eye view.

With any such event comes the chance to sell merchandise and overpriced Kaiba Corp food products. Among the many booths that were selling popcorn, hotdogs, soda, candy, and such, the main ticket booth was positioned at the front entrance of the stadium. There were noticeably around ten security guards within sight of the booth to ensure no one entered without first paying up. Running the booth was a young brown-haired man, a fine Kaiba Corp worker, who was tasked with selling the tickets and keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

The young man had already sold over 5,000 tickets and the event was just beginning. Miraculously enough, he had no issues despite expecting to run into some creeps in such a large city. The young man tipped his hat and stretched while enjoying life and working for such a great company. Just as he was thinking of his blessings, the next customer approached the bench. "How may I help you today?" the young man chirped excitedly, taking note of the young woman around his age now standing before him.

The woman was in her younger 20's and was rather cute. Her purple hair was noticeably long, hanging down over the right side of her face and concealing her right eye. The worker noticed a skull-shaped hairpin holding up the left side of her hair above her right eye, which struck him as a bit odd, making him wonder why she didn't bother to do the same on her right side so her hair wasn't covering half of her f ace. The worker shrugged it off, not wanting to delve too deeply into each customer's personal attire or affairs. She didn't seem suspicious, so he continued the conversation. "How many tickets will you be purchasing today, miss?"

The young woman stared at the clerk for several minutes before slowly raising her hand and parting her two fingers. "I'll need two tickets, please." The clerk raised an eyebrow, noticing the woman was by herself. "Is your friend running late, miss?" he asked cautiously, trying to keep professional. "I'm afraid to say that the security here is very strict. Your friend will have to buy their own ticket in person so we can properly screen them."

The woman shook her head calmly, making the worker tap his hand against the desk impatiently. He quickly stopped himself, not wanting to appear rude to this nice young woman. "You don't have a friend coming?" he asked maturely. "Then why do you need to purchase two tickets?"

"My friend is right here with me," the woman replied, startling the worker. He looked around again, seeing no one standing directly behind or near the woman. The rest of the line was behind the red line a few feet away. "He's right here!" the woman declared, raising her right hand to reveal a grotesque-looking plushy doll. The worker could no longer hide his concerning expression as he stared at the doll in the woman's hand that had an eyeball hanging out and blood painted on the face. "U-Um, Miss… May I ask if you are attempting to make a joke of some kind…?"

"I'm not joking around," the woman replied nonchalantly, waving the doll around in the air. "This is my friend. His name is Romero. He's pleased to meet you." The woman forced the doll's head downward in a bowing position and proceeded to make growling noises under her tongue. "My name is Juliet. And this is my friend, Romero. Pleased to meet you."

The girl calling herself Juliet joined her zombie plushy in a polite bow, making the worker and several other Duel fans behind her sweat nervously. "U-Um," the worker stuttered, wondering how to approach the situation. "I think your…friend there can go in for free, Miss. After all, it would be rather…inappropriate if we investigated our customers' personal belongings without just cause. Please enjoy the tournament." The young worker bowed politely while hiding his exasperated expression.

"Wow, really?" Juliet asked flatly, not showing any real emotion despite the smile on her face. "We appreciate it very much, sir. Romero," Juliet said, lifting the doll's head up again, "go on and thank the nice man." With that, Juliet forced the doll over the counter and right into the worker's face, rubbing it against his cheek while awkwardly growling for several seconds. "Romero says thank you," she finally said, pulling the doll back by her side. "Have a good day, Mister." As she walked away, the clerk became lost in his head as he processed what just happened. As he lost his focus, the next customer in line started complaining about his bad customer service.

Juliet held her plushy named Romero up in front of her as she stared at the amazing crowd of people dispersed in the stadium bleachers on every side of the dome. "Now then, Romero," she said quietly with a more serious expression, "she's in here somewhere, so let's go find her!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>And the First Wheelers are in place, ready to spring this tournament into gear!" <em>MC continued his commentary as Jack Atlas and Tetsu Ushio were taking their places at the starting line of the stadium track. Jack was dressed in his usual white and purple Riding Suit while Ushio was wearing a forest green one.

"_What will the outcome of this legendary Duel be?!" _

Each Duelist placed their hands on the handles of their D-Wheels, activating their engines and roaring them intimidatingly at each other. Jack was on his circular-shaped Wheel of Fortune, its colors matching Jack's Riding Suit, while Ushio was riding his official Security D-Wheel that was painted dark blue and black.

"_On your marks… Get set…"_

Both Ushio and Jack had their foot pressed against the gas pedals, ready to accelerate on cue.

"_Go! Riding Duel! Acceleration!"_

Half a second after the commentator finished his sentence, both D-Wheels launched like a pair of rockets down the track, zipping toward the first corner of the track. Jack seemed a bit surprised through his helmet's gazer, not having expected Ushio to keep up with him in speed. "Even after having my engine upgraded by Yusei's new particle?!"

Ushio smirked as the two briefly made eye contact through the wind pressure surrounding their D-Wheels. "I was also testing Yusei's invention, you know!" With a chuckle, Ushio turned his attention to the approaching corner in front of him as he pressed a button on the handle of his D-Wheel. "And how do you like this?!" As soon as Ushio pressed the button, a pair of booster engines popped out on the back of his D-Wheel, doubling his acceleration.

"What?!" Jack could only grind his gas pedal as hard as he could to try to catch up, but it was futile effort. Ushio had already passed through the first corner, despite the insane speed the King was traveling at. Jack winced as the wind collided into his body like miniature blades. Even with his experience as World King, he could tell that Yusei's invention raised the endurance requirements for any Duelist who participated in a Riding Duel with the particle.

"_And the first turn of this match goes to Tetsu Ushio!" _Master of Parties announced officially. _"The first turn is determined by the Duelist who passes through the first corner first!" _

"Hmph! Then I give the first turn to you!" Jack grumbled. Ushio, not wanting to waste any more of his gas, retracted the booster engines and slowed down to a normal speed. "Why thank you, Mr. King! So kind of you!" Both D-Wheelers slowed their speed as their official Speed Counters hit one. It was natural for the first turn to involve high speed before slowing down a bit to conserve on gas. The Duelist who maintained the most Speed Counters would be the one to dominate the field in speed beyond this point.

"_Now the battle of speed has come to an end and the real Duel will begin!" _MC continued, signaling for the official on-screen stats to appear.

**[SC: Neo Force 1 / 5D's 1]**

**[Ushio's LP: 4000]**

**[Jack's LP: 4000]**

"My turn! Draw!" Ushio swiped a card off his deck as he turned another corner, adding the card to his other five hand cards. "I set a Monster in Face-Down Defense Position! I then set two cards face-down in the Magic/Trap Zone! Turn end!" As Ushio's three hidden cards appeared on the field, Jack finally settled down beside Ushio in speed on the track, having had a difficult time getting the intense speed under control. "Damn is this new engine hard to control," he muttered to himself with a grin. "I like it!"

In the Team 5D's Pit Booth, Jack's teammates were slapping their hands against their forehead in exasperation. Yusei coughed nervously, attempting to shrug off the stares his friends were giving him.

"Yusei, how many other people did you let test that engine of yours out?" Aki grumbled, placing her hand on his shoulder tightly. "No one else that I can recall," the scientist responded quietly, scratching his cheek uncomfortably. "I had no idea we'd be competing in a tournament, you know…" As Yusei attempted to defend himself, the two twins couldn't help but exchange giggles.

"My turn!" Jack declared with a swing of his arm toward his deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: Neo Force 2 / 5D's 2]**

**[Jack's LP: 4000]**

The King briefly looked at his card before slapping it down onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon Big Piece Golem in Attack Mode!" Jack's easily identifiable golem rose in front of him on the field, towering over Ushio and his D-Wheel. "When my opponent controls a Monster and I control no Monsters, I can Normal Summon Big Piece Golem without release!"

**[Big Piece Golem: LV5/2100/0]**

"Go, Big Piece Golem! Attack Ushio's set Monster! Power Pressure!" The massive boulder threw its rocky body toward Ushio's hidden card, which immediately revealed itself as an iron gate with an Egyptian eye painted on its front. The Monster was Gate Blocker, a very rare card given only to high ranking Security officers. They were normally used for tracking street thugs, but there was no rule that said they couldn't be used in official Riding Duels.

**[Gate Blocker: LV4/100/2000]**

Holding 100 more points in terms of Attack Power, Big Piece Golem was able to overcome the gate, shattering it into chunks that now rested on the track floor before disintegrating. Ushio looked unfazed, even though his Monster was no longer there to protect him. Jack looked displeased by the move, glaring at him in annoyance. "You little bastard…" What Jack was cursing at was not the fact that the set Monster was Gate Blocker, but rather the Trap Card that now revealed itself in front of Ushio's D-Wheel.

"I guess it didn't really matter whether Jack took the first turn or the second," Rua said while leaning back in his chair. "After all, Jack has strategies designed for both the first turn and the second turn." As Rua smiled at Jack's successful first move, Yusei didn't look as calm.

"No, you're wrong, Rua."

Rua, Ruka and Aki looked his way in surprise as he went on to explain what he meant. "I wouldn't underestimate Ushio if I were you. He may not be up to Jack's level, but that doesn't make him a bad Duelist at all. In fact, I'd say he's gotten even better since you guys last saw him…"

"That's right!" Ushio said, pointing to his card. "I activated the Trap Card known as Broken Blocker! When a Monster on my field with higher Defense Power than its Attack Power is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon two of the same Monsters from my deck in face-up Defense Position!" Ushio gave laugh as two more Gate Blockers appeared on Ushio's side of the track, guarding him from any further damage. "As I'm sure you're well aware," Ushio continued, "you don't gain any Speed Counters from Final Speed World as long as Gate Blocker remains face-up on the field!"

"I know that!" Jack shouted as he took two cards from his hand and inserted them into his Duel Disk. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"_Oh my!" _MC screeched through the intercom. _"Despite the King's best efforts, Tetsu Ushio has managed to completely dominate the field in the first two turns! Talk about an unexpected turn of events! What will you do now, King?!"_

"That card needs to be completely banned altogether," Crow groaned from over in the Team Exploration Pit Booth. "How many times did I get chased down by that damn thing?" Crow asked out loud, recalling his days of running away from Security in Satellite. Beside him, Sherry rubbed her hand through her hair casually. "Our childhoods were completely different, weren't they?" Crow took offense to the remark, immediately snapping back. "Look who's talking." Mizoguchi had to step in to stop the two as Enjo and Himuro began to grow uncomfortable.

"My turn! Draw!" As Ushio added another card to his hand, a mischievous smirk came to his face. "I think it's about time I spice up this Duel, Jack Atlas."

**[SC: Neo Force 3/ 5D's 2]**

**[Ushio's LP: 4000]**

"This really isn't good," Aki pointed out, her frown tightening. "If our side doesn't gain any Speed Counters, we'll be at a serious disadvantage." The rest of the team didn't respond. They knew she was right, but they knew Jack would have to destroy the Gate Blockers in order to get the advantage back.

"What do you mean, spice this Duel up?" Jack was busy asking Ushio at the same time. Ushio's smirk widened as he took a card out of his hand. "Allow me to show you. I Summon Assault Dog in Attack Mode!" Ushio's new dog beast howled as it took the lead of Ushio's army, its red eyes glowing menacingly.

**[Assault Dog: LV4/1200/800]**

"Time to show you, Jack Atlas!" Ushio declared with a raise of his arm. "A new kind of Summon!" Jack raised his eyebrows, not understanding. "What the devil is that supposed to mean?" Ushio gave a laugh as his three Monsters suddenly lit up in a dark blue light that differed from the usual Synchro Summon. "I'm Overlaying my Level Four Gate Blockers and Assault Dog!"

"Over-what?!" Rua shouted, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. Yusei was the only one out of his team who didn't seemed surprised by what was going on. "I knew he'd do it at some point in this tournament, but I never imagined he'd do it so soon…" Yusei's friends gawked at him before finally turning back to the field that was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I use these three Monsters to build the Overlay Network!" Ushio shouted into the sky, the souls of this three Monsters being absorbed into a vortex behind him. "Xyz Summon! Show yourself, Vylon Disigma!" The entire audience fell into a shocked silence as the new creature appeared on the field, its form that of a deformed angel. Its mighty wings and claws were held out in front of it in a threatening manner.

**[Vylon Disigma: R4/2500/2100]**

**[R="Rank"]**

"Xyz Summon?!" Jack's eyes were wide as he observed the event that just occurred. "What in the blazes did you just do?!" At the same time, murmurs filled the stadium as the crowd talked amongst themselves. It was not every day that a new type of Monster was revealed during a world tournament, after all.

"_I-Incredible!" _MP shouted into his microphone. _"Even I knew nothing about this! Is this new history in the making?! Someone please explain what is going on here!"_

"_Allow me to explain," _interrupted Hayato, who was up in his own personal booth at the top of the stadium. He held his own microphone in hand that was hooked up to the same speaker system. _"What you have seen here is a new type of Monster currently under development called the Xyz Monsters. Tetsu Ushio was one of a very small selection of individuals who will be testing this new exciting experiment live during this tournament that is being broadcasted around the globe."_

"_That's right!" _cut in Seto Kaiba from up in his Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet above Hayato's booth.

"_Pay close attention as Tetsu Ushio demonstrates the basics of an Xyz Monster. Those who purchased tickets today will each receive a Vylon Disigma card on their way out! Use these cards to take the first step in spreading Xyz Monsters around Japan, and even the world for those foreigners visiting today! Naturally, our participants will receive one as well." _

The crowd went wild after hearing Seto's announcement, their cheers erupting like a volcano. Seto laughed proudly up in his Blue-Eyes Jet, his arms folded against his chest.

"W-Wow!" The members of Team Pride were equally excited as they stared at Ushio's Monster in awe. "It won't fit in any of our decks at all," Hikari said with sparkles in her eyes, "but it'll still be really awesome to own one!" Haizuru nodded his head in agreement while Moki beat his chest proudly. "My uncle always does everything with a bang!"

Tatsuya rubbed his chin curiously as his friends commented. "I had heard about some secret project in Industrial Illusions, but I had no idea it would be something like this. Very interesting."

"Awesome!" Rua cheered, fist in the air. "My very own Xyz Monster! This is just too cool!" Rua turned to look at his sister. "That thing looks kind of angelic. Maybe you should use it in your deck," he said with a grin. Ruka shook her head, not seeming too excited about the idea. "I don't like to put cards in my deck until I have better support. New types of Monsters like this tend to go unsupported for years at times. It was the same for Synchros, or so I heard."

Jack Atlas did not look very impressed with the situation. "Hmph! They turned this entire tournament into some kind of advertisement!" Ushio gave Jack a deadpan look in response. "Uh, you do realize that's what most tournaments actually are, don't you?" Jack ignored him and pumped his fist into the air angrily. "There's no soul in a Duel about advertisement! I'll teach all of them by crushing this Xyz Monster mercilessly!"

"That's all nice and dandy," Ushio said sarcastically, "but it's still my turn, you know! I'll show you and the entire audience what an Xyz Monster can do! I activate the Trap Card, Xyz Effect! When successfully Xyz Summoning a Monster, this card lets me destroy one Spell or Trap on the field! I'll destroy one of your set cards, Atlas!" Jack grunted as his card was shattered. He cursed under his breath, realizing one of his key cards had been eliminated before he could use it.

"_In addition to Vylon Disigma," _Seto cut in again, _"each audience member and participant will be given one of two experimental Xyz Support cards. This, Xyz Effect, is among those support cards!" _Seto's comment stirred up more reaction from the crowd while only making Jack more annoyed.

"And that's not all!" Ushio continued with his turn. "Pay close attention to the mass of light surrounding my Xyz Monster." Ushio pointed to three balls of light that were swirling around Vylon Disigma, looking almost like shooting stars.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes as his D-Wheel cut around another corner right behind Ushio.

"Monsters used as Xyz Material don't go to the Graveyard, but are instead attached to the Xyz Monster as Overlay Units! Sending one Overlay Unit to the Graveyard allows me to activate the Xyz Monster's effect! Allow me to demonstrate!"

"_Oh, goodness me!" _MC said. _"Are we about to witness the effect of the first Xyz Monster in existence?!"_

"By detaching one Overlay Unit once per turn," Ushio continued, "I can target one of my opponent's face-up Attack Position Effect Monsters and attack it to Vylon Disigma as an Equip Card!" Jack gasped as his golem was absorbed by a beam of light, then rendered useless as a floating spirit above Vylon Disigma's body. "You stole my Monster?!" Jack choked out, having been caught off guard. "What the hell kind of effect is this supposed to be?!"

"With no Monsters on the field to protect you," Ushio started with a point of his finger, "you're wide open to a Direct Attack! Go, Vylon Disigma! Elemental Spear!"

**[Vylon Disigma's ATK: 2500]**

**[Jack's LP: 4000]**

Jack scowled as the large creature shot a light-edged blade toward him. "Don't think the King will wield so easily, Ushio!" Jack gave a snap of his wrist, revealing his face-down Trap Card. "Spell of Darkness binds your Xyz Monsters and renders it unable to attack or change its Battle Position! It also loses 700 Attack Points!" Ushio cursed as his Monster was caught in a series of chains, strapped down to the ground and unable to even move.

**[Vylon Disigma's ATK: 2500 - 1800]**

Ushio clicked his tongue, realizing there was nothing else he could do. "Turn end!"

Jack pressed his foot on his gad pedal, gaining speed so he was riding Ushio's wind gales. Ushio caught a glimpse of Jack's expression through his rearview mirror, and he was a bit surprised by the intensity of it. "We've got too much riding on our shoulders to be advertising!" the King bellowed while drawing a card from his deck. "My turn!"

**[SC: Neo Force 4 / 5D's 3]**

**[Jack's LP: 4000]**

Ushio couldn't help but smile to himself as the King trailed close enough to his D-Wheel to scrape metal. "You and your friends never change, not even after ten whole years. If you're that serious about this tournament, show it to me, Jack Atlas!" Jack's lips formed a smirk as he gave a fierce nod in return. "I plan to! And I'll start by Special Summoning Demonic Creeper in Attack Mode!" Jack slammed his card down on his Duel Disk, opening a black portal behind the two D-Wheelers that formed into a shadow creature.

**[Demonic Creeper: LV4/1100/1400]**

"Then I Normal Summon Dark Repairer in Attack Mode!" Emerging from the shadow creature's chest was another small demon Monster with multiple arms. Two of those arms wielded sharp knives.

**[Dark Repairer: LV3/1000/1300]**

Ushio took note of the two Monsters now running alongside the shadows of Jack's D-Wheel. "A Tuner, huh? Bring it on! It'll be your Synchro versus my Xyz!" Jack scoffed, raising his index finger so he was pointing directly at Vylon Disigma floating above the track. "Don't get too cocky just because you're new! The old must never be scorned, for that is where experience lies! I'm Tuning my Level Three Dark Repairer with my Level Four Demonic Creeper!" Jack's two Monsters were immersed in an intense green light as the audience murmured in anticipation of the coming showdown.

**(3+4=7)**

"_What an incredible first match this is turning out to be!" _MP shouted gleefully over the PA system. _"The Synchro Monster versus the Xyz Monster! This will a match for the text books!" _

Jack's skin reflected the green light, shadows appearing under his eyes, while he wore a hard core smirk on his face. "Pulses of the new ruler," Jack chanted, "come forth from the inner depths of chaos! Synchro Summon! The proud Demon Chaos King!" Jack's bird-like demon flapped its fiery wings confidently, letting loose a screeching roar.

**[Demon Chaos King: LV7/2600/2600]**

"When Dark Repairer is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can draw one card!" Jack drew his card, adding it to his hand, before turning his gaze back on his target. The still bounded Vylon attempted to escape its confinement, but it was no use. "Go, Demon Chaos King!" Jack commanded, snapping his arm out in front of him. "Attack Vylon Disigma! Demonic Slash!"

**[Vylon Disigma: R4/1800/2100]**

"_Still bound by the Spell of Darkness," _MC explained, _"Vylon Disigma cannot struggle against its coming fate!" _

"Your Xyz Monster is weaker than my Synchro Monster!" Jack declared. "Together with my Big Piece Golem, be obliterated by the fires of Hell!" With one sweep of its fiery wings, the angelic demon was incinerated along with the Overlay Units and the spirit of Jack's golem still possessing its body. As both Jack and Ushio zipped back around the start line, completing a lap around the dome, Jack's face was covered in shadow as bright orange embers trickled all around his field. Ushio felt the force of the attack, the flames striking his chest. Groaning, Ushio winced and held his hand over his chest.

**[Ushio's LP: 4000 - 3200]**

"I set one card and end my turn!" Jack let his hand return to the handle of his D-Wheel as the card image appeared out by his demon.

"_In the first battle between the Synchro and Xyz, the Synchro has emerged victorious!" _

As MC's voice echoed throughout the stadium, Seto Kaiba leaned against the seat of his Blue-Eyes Jet in utter disappointment. "Couldn't even last a single round, huh? As expected. The Xyz still has a long way to go before they can prove to be a threat to the Synchros."

"It's still far from over," Ingrid said from over in Team Winged Pegasus' booth. "Despite the intensity, Tetsu Ushio only lost 800 points. Moreover, Jack Atlas hasn't even been touched yet." Beside her, Jack Wilstone tapped his fingers against the table in front of them impatiently. "I just want to see that arrogant King bastard get knocked around a bit." Ingrid rolled her eyes and gave the younger man a good pound upside the noggin. "Idiot. You want Ruka's team to lose?" Wilstone held his now throbbing head, toppled over in his chair in pain. "No…! I just want Jack Atlas to lose!" Ingrid gave him another pound, releasing another cry from his throat. "That's the same thing!"

Jack met eyes with Ushio through his rearview mirror, showing him an arrogant grin. "If you want to toss out another Xyz, now's your chance! I'll make quick work of that one as well!" Ushio scoffed at the comment, his black bangs dancing over his eyes because of the wind. "Didn't you listen? That's the only Xyz Monster officially released as of today. The advertising's now over, Jack!" Ushio's eyes narrowed with his smirk hardening. "From here on out, it's time to get serious! My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Neo Force 5 / 5D's 4]**

**[Ushio's LP: 3200]**

Adding a new card to his hand, Ushio proceeded to press a button on his D-Wheel. "I activate Final Speed World, letting me remove three of my Speed Counters to Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Search Striker in Attack Mode!" Ushio's new warrior looked like something out of Star Wars with its iron mask and its futuristic laser guns.

**[Search Striker: LV4/1600/1200]**

"I then Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, Torapart, in Attack Mode!" A new petite creature emerged from the sun's reflection on the side of Ushio's D-Wheel, appearing as if its body manifested from within the shiny metal. It resembled a miniature clown.

**[Torapart: LV2/600/600]**

"I'm Tuning my Level Two Torapart with my Level Four Search Striker!"

**(2+4=6)**

Extend your absolute authority and arrest your enemy! Synchro Summon! Goyo Guardian!" Jack scowled as the Japanese Monster appeared dressed in an Edo-styled kimino and waving around a rope. "Your Monster may have the higher Attack Power, but it can't possibly arrest the _King_!"

**[Goyo Guardian: LV6/2800/2000]**

"Go, Goyo Guardian!" Ushio ordered, sending his warrior into combat. "Attack Demon Chaos King! Goyo Lariat!" Ushio's Monster gave a lash of its rope, strangling the demon's neck with in a tight knot. "When the Synchro Monster that used Torapart as Synchro Material attacks, you can't activate any Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step!" Jack was taken aback by this, realizing his face-downs were now rendered useless in this situation. "What?!"

Unable to stop the assault, Demon Chaos King was dragged off the field onto the rocky track where it ultimately shattered. Despite it being destroyed, Goyo Guardian kept its rope connected to the Monster's spirit that was in the process of entering Jack's Graveyard. "When a Monster is destroyed by Goyo Guardian," Ushio explained, "it's Special Summoned onto my side of the field in face-up Defense Position! This is true authority, Jack!" The King was busy recovering from the previous blow, his hand over his chest as he caught his breath and attempted to regain control over his now unstable D-Wheel.

**[Jack's LP: 4000 - 3800]**

"Hmph! You'll have to do more than 200 points of damage before you start talking about authority!" the King boasted.

"_Our King once again had his Monster stolen from him! What will he do?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>As Jack and Ushio continued to go at it down below on the track, Hayato was watching from his personal booth high above the stadium. He fidgeted uncomfortably, his thoughts wandering to the many responsibilities falling on his shoulders. He was pulled from these thoughts by a knock on his door. "Come in," he replied, trying his best to change his demeanor to that of a more professional one. The door slowly opened, and Yeager walked in accompanied by Asuka Tenjouin, Sho Marufuji, and Ryo Marufuji. Hayato immediately recognized his old friends from his Duel Academia days. "Asuka! Shou! Ryo! Are you sure you can be here with your tight schedules?"<p>

"Don't worry about it, Hayato-_kun_," Shou replied with a reassuring smile. Hayato noticed right away how age had taken its toll. Shou's once vibrant green hair was now slightly faded with shading of grey on the sides. As for Ryo, due to his poor health, his hair had gone completely white long ago. Asuka was the only one among his old friends who still retained her youthful beauty, and it was quite amazing at that. "I managed to reschedule my vacation to be here," Shou explained.

"As for us," Asuka continued, "we got the school to assign temporary teachers for the students." Ryo, who was being pushed by his younger brother in his wheelchair, nodded. "It's very important for all of us to be here, Hayato. After seven long years of hard work, Project A.D.'s is on the verge of accomplishing its mission. I want to ensure Willard Murdock is captured and brought to justice for his crimes." Ryo's voice hinted at his anger, starting to shaken up a bit as he spoke.

Hayato gave his friends apologetic looks before turning to face Yeager. "Shouldn't you be out there with your team?" Yeager laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "This match is merely to put on a good show for the spectators to avoid suspicion for as long as possible," the clown said truthfully. "It goes without saying that we want Team 5D's to succeed, but we have to ensure that they are still up for the job after ten years of inactivity."

Yeager looked out the window to the track below where Jack was being assaulted by his own demon. "Jack and Rua are one thing, but I'm talking more about Izayoi, Yusei, and Ruka-_chan_ here."

Hayato nodded slowly, understanding that Yeager didn't expect to truly win this match. "As long as you don't lose on purpose, it should be fine. More importantly, we need to let the audience stay distracted by the Duels so we can conduct our investigation in secret. The two teams from Urteil, one of which contains Murdock, are still yet to show themselves. Erin is busy spreading her teams out in the background, getting help from Kotomo to track the entire stadium for any traces of recent suspicious activity. So far, however, we have gotten no results." Hayato sighed, looking obviously stressed from the pressure of the situation.

"Fear not," Yeager said, showing the older man a smile. "Everything will be a success. We have representatives from the entire world here today. Once they view our handling of the situation, Japan will be in a much better standing among the United Nations. In addition to aiding Project A.D.'s, my goal is to get funding from the rest of the world to invest in Yusei's invention to truly put an end to the Momentum crisis once and for all. As for Urteil and Murdock," Yeager said, turning to Asuka and the other two, "we have other trustworthy friends here who have been positioning themselves all over the stadium just in case something goes wrong."

After receiving a nod from the woman, Yeager turned back to Hayato with a curious expression on his face. "By the way, were you able to find out any information about that person yet?"

Hayato could only shake his head, leaning his head against his hand as he looked out through the window again. "Not yet, but if my hunch is correct…"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack screamed in agony as he and his D-Wheel were sent skidding across the track, covered in smoke from a blast of energy that just finished smashing into the King. "Damn him," Jack grunted, feeling his D-Wheel bump up and down as it slowed in speed.<p>

**[Jack's LP: 3800 - 2400]**

**[Battle Fader: LV1/0/0]**

Ushio gave a laugh as he accelerated ahead of the injured King, beginning to taunt him a bit. "C'mon, Jack! Is that the best you've got?!"

"Was Ushio always this strong?!" Rua screamed, grasping his face with his hands. Beside him, Yusei answered while keeping his eyes glued on Jack. "As I said before, don't underestimate Ushio. There's a reason why he's made it so high up in Security." Ruka and Aki could say nothing to this, simply waiting for Jack's inevitable turn around.

"_What a brilliant match this has become!" _MC commentated. _"For those of you who stepped out for a minute, allow me to give you a replay of what just happened! After stealing the King's trusted Demon Chaos King, Tetsu Ushio attempted to land a Direct Attack, which Jack Atlas easily countered with Battle Fader's effect! Not giving up, Contestant Ushio activated Speed Spell – Sonic Buster, dealing Jack Atlas half of Goyo Guardian's Attack Power, 1400, as instant damage!"_

"Turn end!" Ushio declared, his expression dominating and in control. Jack grumbled under his breath, realizing Ushio had indeed gotten stronger over the years. "But you're not nearly as strong as a King! My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Neo Force 5 / 5D's 7]**

**[Jack's LP: 2400]**

With his new card safely in hand, Jack realigned with Ushio on the track directly behind him before continuing with his turn. "I activate the card on had face-down on the field! Speed Spell – Angel Baton! I draw two cards and discard one! I then use Final Speed World to remove five of my Speed Counters to draw another card!" Once he performed these actions, Jack was looking quite pleased with the new hand he assembled as he turned another corner on the track.

**[5D's SC: 7 - 2]**

"Next," Jack continued, "I discard Dark Bug to Special Summon Power Giant in Attack Mode! It can be Special Summoned by discarding a Level Four or lower Monster!" Jack's newest Monster was a giant that took on the appearance of a toy robot.

**[Power Giant: LV6/2200/0]**

"Power Giant's level is reduced by the level of the discarded Monster, in this case, one, and it becomes a Level Five!"

**[Power Giant's LV: 6 - 5]**

"Then, I Normal Summon Cloning Resonator in Attack Mode!" The newest member of the Resonator Demon family wore a gold and silver robe, holding in hand a magic wand.

**[Cloning Resonator: LV2/700/1000]**

"By Banishing a Tuner Monster in my Graveyard, Cloning Resonator is treated as a Tuner as long as it stays on the field! I Banish Dark Repairer to make it a Tuner Monster! I then Tune my Level Two Cloning Resonator with my Level One Battle Fader and my now Level Five Power Giant!"

**(2+1+5=8)**

"The ruler's determination will now become a crimson blade with a boiling-red flame! Surpass the hot, surging waves and show yourself! Synchro Summon! The Fierce God of Flames, Crimson Blader!" Jack's red demon warrior appeared on his field, slashing its twin swords through the air threateningly.

**[Crimson Blader: LV8/2800/2600]**

"Finally," the King continued triumphantly, "the Synchro Monster Synchro Summoned using Cloning Resonator as Synchro Material clones itself and Special Summons a Token holding the same name, Level, Attribute, Type, Attack Power, and Defense Power as the original!" Ushio and the crowd gasped as a second copy of Crimson Blader manifested beside the demonic warrior.

**[Crimson Blader Clone Token: LV8/2800/2600]**

"Burn into your mind the Duel of a King!" Jack declared with a swing of his fist. "I use the Crimson Blader Token to take out Goyo Guardian in a suicide attack!"

**[Crimson Blader Token's ATK: 2800]**

**[Goyo Guardian's ATK: 2800]**

Ushio felt the force from the attack, swaying in all directions. "You were willing to take them out at the same time?!" Jack laughed, closing in on the slowed Ushio from behind. "Don't underestimate the tactics of a King! Now I'll use the real Crimson Blader to take down my treacherous Demon Chaos King! Red Murder!"

**[Crimson Blader's ATK: 2800]**

**[Demon Chaos King's ATK: 2600]**

The crimson warrior's sharp blades made mincemeat of the demon, once again sending Ushio spinning about on the track and groaning in pain.

**[Ushio's LP: 3200 - 3000]**

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Jack flicked his wrist, motioning for the two card images to appear out on the track in front of him.

"_What a turnaround! The King has maintained control of the field once again!"_

"My turn!" Ushio quickly retorted, drawing his card.

**[SC: Neo Force 6 / 5D's 3]**

**[Ushio's LP: 3000]**

"I activate Final Speed World! By removing six Speed Counters, I can add one Monster Card from my Graveyard to my hand!" As Ushio added the card to his hand, his expression had faded to a more intense one. He was no longer grinning. He looked as though he truly wanted to defeat the King for the first time in the entire match. "I'm taking this match, Atlas!"

Jack quickly raised a hand to stop him. "Oh no you don't! I know full well what Monster you just added to your hand," Jack told Ushio through his rearview mirror, "but when Crimson Blader destroys a Monster on your field, you can't Summon during your next turn!" Ushio gritted his teeth, realizing Jack was right. "In that case, I'll set two cards face-down on the field. Turn end!"

"My turn!" Jack drew his card and didn't waste any time getting started.

**[SC: Neo Force 1 / 5D's 4]**

**[Jack's LP: 2400]**

"During your Main Phase," Ushio interrupted, "I activate my Trap Card, Defender's Mind!" Jack scoffed at his effort, surpassing him on the track in speed now that he had more Speed Counters. The two met eyes as they crossed paths, Jack scowling at his move. "You don't even have any Monsters on the field, so why bother with that card?!"

"What's that card do?" Ruka asked Yusei, who was rubbing his chin curiously while watching Ushio's movements. "It's a card that switches all your Monsters into Defense Mode and doubles their Defense Power. But without Monsters on the field, it's useless to him." Yusei stopped when he came to a sudden realization. "Unless he…!"

"I'm ending this now, Ushio!" Jack started, raising his arm to order his Monster. "Crimson Blader, attack Ushio directly! Red Murder!" The crimson warrior leapt forward with its twin swords aiming straight for Ushio's chest, but the sudden smirk on Ushio's face made it clear that he wasn't making a desperate move. "Trap Card, activate! Defensive Perimeter! This card allows me to Special Summon from my hand as many Level Four or lower Monsters as possible in face-up Defense Position! The opponent's Monster is then forced to battle with these Monsters!" Ushio took the card he just added to his hand and slapped it on his Duel Disk.

"Come on out here, Gate Blocker!" The mighty iron gate returned to haunt the field yet again, much to Jack's annoyance, which was evident by the stale expression on his face.

**[Gate Blocker: LV4/100/2000]**

"_What a development!" _MC barked. _"Now Contestant Ushio can utilize Defender's Mind to double the Defense Power of Gate Blocker, making it a whopping 4000! With Crimson Blader's attack in motion, the King will take massive damage and lose his Synchro Monster in the process!"_

"No," Ushio interrupted MC, "it's not that simple of a play! With Defensive Perimeter out on the field, all Battle Damage you take in these attacks will be doubled! When Crimson Blader strikes, it's all over for you!"

**[Gate Blocker's DEF: 2000 - 4000]**

**[Crimson Blader's ATK: 2800]**

"That ain't good!" Crow realized, slamming both his hands down on the table of Team Exploration's booth. "If this attack goes through, Jack will take 2400 points of damage!" Beside him, Sherry began to sweat as she came to the same realization. "With only 2400 Life Points left, he'll be defeated, costing Team 5D's the first match of the round…"

"You gotta be kidding!" Rua was busy freaking out while Yusei held a smirk on his face. "Don't worry, Rua. Though it's true Ushio is strong, there's also a reason Jack is World King."

"Hmph," scoffed Jack, turning Ushio's victorious smirk upside down. "Did you really think a strategy this obvious would work against the World King?! Ushio, I'll let you taste my Trap Card, Demon's Rage!" Ushio's eyes widened, not recognizing the card. "What does that do?!"

"I'll tell you!" Jack boasted, flicking his wrist to reveal the card. "Demon's Rage activates during the Battle Phase, and targets one Monster I control! The targeted Monster gains 500 Attack Points for each Dark-Attribute Monster in my Graveyard!" This immediately stopped Ushio in his tracks, as he realized what was about to happen. "For…_each_?"

"That's right! I currently have four Dark-Attribute Monsters in my Graveyard! That means Crimson Blader's Attack Power increases by 2000 points!" Jack began to laugh as Ushio's face scrunched up in defeat. "You've gotta be kidding me here!" Jack's smirk turned into a grin as the four evil spirits within his Graveyard swarmed around him and entered the crimson warrior's body. "Absorb the souls of your fallen comrades and lead me, no, Team 5D's to victory!"

**[Crimson Blader's ATK: 2800 - 4800]**

"Crimson Blader, annihilate the last of Ushio's defense!" Ushio could only watch hopelessly as Crimson Blader slices his Gate Blocker in half. "B-But even so," Ushio retorted in a weak voice, "your turn comes to an end now. I still have a chance to turn the tables!" Jack laughed again, waving his finger around mockingly. "Who said anything about my turn ending before I activate my final set card! Behold and weep as I reveal Lineage of Destruction!"

Ushio's face went pale as he put two and two together in his head. "Y-You mean…!"

Jack nodded, his smirk beaming proudly at the older man. "Lineage of Destruction activates when I destroy one of the opponent's Defense Position Monsters with a Level Eight or higher Monster! It allows the selected Monster to attack a second time!" Jack shot his arms forward, signaling for his warrior to strike again. "Red Murder!"

Ushio screamed in pain as Crimson Blader slashed him across the chest, sending his D-Wheel into a spin. Smoke poured out of the engine hood as Ushio came to a complete, screeching halt, with Jack riding past him holding a victorious grin on his face.

**[Ushio's LP: 3000 - 0]**

**[Neo Force's SC: 1 - 0]**

**WINNER: JACK ATLAS (TEAM 5D'S, 1 MATCH)**

Ushio cursed as Jack passed him, hopping off his still steaming D-Wheel in shame. "Damn it all! I guess this old man isn't cut out for this stuff after all." Jack stopped riding momentarily just as Ushio was mumbling to himself so he could address him. "That was a fine match, Ushio!" the King said, back still turned to the man. "Let's do it again sometime!" With that, Jack pulled off the track and headed for the exit leading to the cockpits. Ushio stared at his back for several moments before finally forcing a smile. "Yeah, let's…"

As Ushio dragged his D-Wheel off of the track, Master of Parties was screaming in the commentary booth like a little school girl who just saw her favorite idol. _"That was simply amazing! What did you think of that brilliant comeback, Father?!" _MP went silent for a moment, suddenly realizing the Master of Parties was no longer sitting beside him. _"Father? Where did you go, Master of Ceremonies?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The stadium filled with applause as both D-Wheelers returned to their respective team's pit booth. Yukio Kyoji was the only one among the crowd who looked far from impressed with Jack Atlas' victory over Ushio. He sat in his chair with his arms folded against his chest, noticing Stephanie joining in on the cheering for the King. "What do you think?" she finally asked, letting her arms drop back onto her lap. "Jack's pretty strong, don't you think?"<p>

Yukio merely waved her comment off, his eyes closed as he tried his best to suppress his emotions toward the King. "Yeah, yeah. I know you're a Jack Atlas fan girl, but please try to take it down a notch, will you?"

Stephanie tilted her head in confusion, not understanding why he was getting so grumpy again. "Hey," she pouted, gripping his arm with her own, "since this was your idea to come here, you can at least try to enjoy this more. You should try cheering too! It'll help you smile more!" With that, the young woman forced Yukio's arm into the air in a fist pumping fashion, causing his face to go beet red. "Hey, stop that! Cut it out!"

Down below in the pit booth for Team 5D's, Aki was giving one final look over her deck as Jack was pulling into the lane right outside the fence in front of them. He hopped off his D-Wheel, holding the baton in his hand, which was a ribbon containing the symbol "5D's" on its front. Aki entered the changing booth to change out of her short shorts into her orange and black Riding Suit that fit her figure quite nicely. As she emerged, Rua started to blush as he noticed her assets. "Has Big Sis Aki always been so attractive?" Ruka heaved a sigh, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess you're just at that age now."

Aki unlocked her chained D-Wheel and moved it over to the lane where Jack was waiting. Her D-Wheel a deep red and black, holding two artificial wings on each side of the front tire. As per Yusei's request, she had an artificial rose attached to the front and the back. Aki hopped up onto her ride, waving toward her parents in the front row of the bleachers nearby, who proudly waved back. After giving her greetings, Aki took the baton from Jack with a respectful nod. "Try to follow my Duel up nicely, Izayoi," Jack said with a smile. Aki pinned the baton to her leather suit and returned the smile. "Don't worry. I plan to."

With that, Aki entered the lane once again, positioning herself over at the start line in the dome's center. She was a bit surprised when she didn't see the new D-Wheeler from Team Neo Force. She looked around in each direction and didn't see her opponent anywhere. As if echoing her thoughts, Master of Parties addressed the situation over the intercom.

"_It seems the next member of Team Neo Force has not yet come out onto the track! If they do not do so within ten minutes, this match will end my default, leaving Team 5D's with two consecutive wins! And coincidently, Master of Ceremonies has mysteriously vanished from the commentator's booth! Just what in the world is going on here?!" _

Ushio, now back over in the booth with Mikage and Saiga, started to sweat as he suddenly remembered something important. "Did that darn Director Yeager actually get the final member? He said everything was all taken care of here…"

The crowd fell into uncomfortable murmuring as Master of Parties attempted to calm everyone down. Just as the young commentator was about to declare the match forfeit, his voice was cut off of the intercom and replaced by rap music and the beating of a drum. The crowd turned their attention toward a shadowed figure stepping out onto the field with hair taller than one could ever imagine.

"Attention Duelists! During this dark hour of despair, one man shall rise to the occasion to save this tournament!" The talking pompadour bounced up and down, the body it was attached to giving a twirl of his fingers and a tap of his shiny disco shoes. "My hair gives me super strength! Pompadour Man has entered the arena!" As the sun high above shined down on the man's face, his white sunglasses were made visible along with his tacky Hawaiian shirt, red disco pants, and white disco shoes.

Rua's jaw dropped as he stared at Master of Parties in utter shock. "_He_'s the second member of Team Neo Force?! _Him_?!" Aki and Ruka were rendered at a loss for words. Even Yusei was flabbergasted at the man's appearance. Jack, who just finished parking his D-Wheel, crossed his arms against his chest while he analyzed the announcer. "He's good at commentating, but can he even Duel?"

"_F-Father?!" _the Master of Parties hollered into his microphone. _"You can't be serious!"_

"What nonsense are you talking about?!" the talking hair yelled back over the roar of the crowd. "I already told you that my name is Pompadour Man!"

The two commentators argued back and forth while Crow and his team members facepalmed in embarrassment. "This guy doesn't seriously expect us to buy that, does he?" Crow groaned, letting his face sink into his palms.

Up in Hayato's private room, Yeager turned bright red, not making eye contact with the others in the room. "I would not have agreed to let him do this if I knew he was going to do something like this! But I needed one final member!" The clown chewed his sleeve in frustration, leaving Hayato and his friends sighing in disappointment.

Pompadour Man hopped on his shiny silver D-Wheel, extending his arm so he was pointing in Aki's direction. "You there, the girl! I challenge you to a Duel! Let's throw down! Get your game on!" Aki's expression was flat, not understanding what the Master of Parties was up to with his strange behavior. "Huh? We're already in the middle of a tournament here… You don't need to challenge me…"

A few minutes passed as both D-Wheelers took their positions at the start line. Aki watched Master of Parties curiously through the corner of her eyes, wondering to herself what kind of skills a man like him had.

"_And the second match of the first matchup continues with Fath—I mean Pompadour Man—takes on Aki Izayoi, who ranked second place in the Fortune Cup!" _Master of Parties explained to the crowd. _"What kind of Duel will they show us?!" _

Toward the very back of the bleachers up at the top of the dome stood Divine and Jophiel in the shadows of one of the doorways leading into the back corridor. Divine's eyes lit up at the mention of Aki, but Jophiel gave a lazy shrug at Divine's enthusiasm. "Divine, my boy, you don't _honestly _expect any entertainment from a match like _this_, _do you_?" Divine, eyes still glued on his idol, shook his head fiercely. "Any chance to see Aki in action is great entertainment in my book."

Jophiel heaved a sigh, his back leaning against the wall of the doorway behind him. "I suppose that is what separates our values. Entertainment without meaning is a mere side show…" A small smile came to Jophiel's lips as his voice trailed off.

"_Riding Duel! Acceleration!"_

Aki and MC jetted past the starting line onto the track as the audience gave a loud cheer.

"_Since the previous match ended on Team 5D's turn, the first turn of this second match goes to Team Neo Force! Begin!"_

**[SC: Neo Force 0 / 5D's 4]**

**[MC's LP: 4000]**

**[Aki's LP: 4000]**

**[Crimson Blader: LV8/0/2600]**

"Ah," Rua whined, grasping his head with his hands. "Why's Crimson Blader have zero Attack Points all of a sudden, Jack?!" The younger Duelist looked over to the blonde for an answer. Jack leaned calmly back in his chair, not seeming too worried. "The Monster selected by Demon's Rage has its Attack Power reduced to zero during the End Phase." Ruka gasped, sharing her brother's concern. "If MC attacks it with any Monster during this turn…"

"My turn!" MC announced, raising the card high above his head. "I'll show you how a pompadour fights!"

**[SC: Neo Force 1 / 5D's 5]**

**[MC's LP: 4000]**

"I set a Monster in Face-Down Defense Position! Then I set one card face-down on the field! Turn end!" MC raised his hand triumphantly as his two cards manifested out on the track in front of him.

"Is that how a pompadour fights?!" some random guy with a pompadour of his own from the crowd yelled at MC as he rode by. "You disgrace all pompadours around the world with your cowardice!"

"Worry not, my fellow pompadour!" MC shouted back through cupped hands. "My hair gives me super strength!"

"My turn," Aki mumbled, holding a bewildered expression on her face as she drew her card. "Draw!"

**[SC: Neo Force 2 / 5D's 6]**

**[Aki's LP: 4000]**

Aki analyzed her hand and recognized the card she inherited from Jack, quickly placing it on the Monster Zone of her Duel Disk. "I Special Summon Trap Eater by using the Trap Card on your field, Defender's Mind, as a tribute!" MC stared in awe as Ushio's Trap was gobbled up by Jack's purple demon with enormous lips, who now circled Aki on her side of the track.

**[Trap Eater: LV4/1900/1600]**

"Then," Aki continued, "I Normal Summon Dark Verger in Attack Mode!" Joining Jack's demon was an evil-looking plant with eyeballs popping out of its leaves.

**[Dark Verger: LV2/0/1000]**

"_And Contestant Aki shows us right off the bat how team work among teammates will be the determining factor during the coming Duels!" _MP pointed out over the PA system. _"Jack Atlas kept a Tuner Monster in reserve for Aki Izayoi, allowing her to Synchro on her first turn! Truly well thought out and admirable!"_

"I'm Tuning my Level Four Trap Eater with my Level Two Dark Verger!" Aki declared, following up MP quite smoothly as she passed a corner on the track. Her field lit up green as her two Monsters joined as one.

**(4+2=6)**

"Splendid hunter and dweller of the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! Synchro Summon! Splendid Rose!" Aki's Plant-Type resembled a woman clad in clothes matching that of a luscious green forest. In the woman's hands lied two rose whips, which she lashed about in a threatening manner.

**[Splendid Rose: LV6/2200/2000]**

"Attention Duelist!" Pompadour Man interrupted, taking his microphone from his pocket to wave it around dramatically. "Thanks to my Trap Card," MC started, raising his face-down, "A Feint Play, you cannot attack face-down Monsters on my field during this turn! Your Synchro will have to wait, Aki Izayoi!" Aki narrowed her eyes, realizing that MC just wasted her turn. Understanding that she could not attack, Aki switched Crimson Blader's card into horizontal position on her Duel Disk. "I switch Crimson Blader into Defense Position and set two cards face-down! Turn end!"

**[Crimson Blader's DEF: 2600]**

As Aki passed by the booth of her teammates, Yusei began rubbing his chin in thought. "I see. Though it's not very offensive, it's not a bad strategy. He protected his Monster, which he can potentially use next turn." Beside him, Rua was mimicking the scientist's actions. "I guess he knew Big Sis Aki would have destroyed whatever Monster he played on her turn if he attacked Crimson Blader. It wasn't worth the risk."

Over with Team Neo Force, Ushio was still trying to wrap his head around the situation, rubbing his temples as he did so. "So what kind of deck is this guy even using?" the Security lieutenant asked Mikage, who faced him with unsure eyes herself. "I'm not too sure exactly, but I saw him purchasing a few Duel Monsters packs right before the first match was picked." This left Ushio unsettled, who bit his lip uncomfortably. "You mean the guy's just out there playing with some random ass cards he just threw together at the last minute? Just what was Director Yeager thinking?"

Mikage shrugged, not seeming to understand herself. "I guess he just couldn't find anyone else from Neo Domino City to join our team," she said stalely. "You can't blame them for not wanting to go up against powerhouses like Team 5D's, specially Yusei and Atlas-_sama_." Saiga gave a loud yawn as his teammates discussed their theories, not seeming very interested in what was happening. He was busy reading a "special" magazine he kept hidden with a disguised cover.

"My turn!" MC declared with a draw of his card, passing by his own teammates as they were busy talking about him.

**[SC: Neo Force 3 / 5D's 7]**

**[MC's LP: 4000]**

Master of Ceremonies examined his current hand carefully, paying attention to one card in specific.

Back in the pit booth for Team Neo Force, Ushio noticed his teammate's expression as a smirk came to his face. "Even if he doesn't have a deck of his own, there's no way this guy is an amateur Duelist after commentating so many professional level Duels over the past several decades. Even with a random half-assed deck, there's no way he can fail with the key card I left him." Mikage looked a bit surprised by the confident tone Ushio was suddenly giving off. "Since you seem so sure of this card, I can only assume I have nothing to worry about." Ushio simply responded with a chuckle.

"I send three Monsters from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon Montage Dragon in Attack Mode!" MC explained, sliding the three selected Monster Cards—Criosphinx, Abaki, A Man with Wdjat—into the Graveyard Slot while slapping Ushio's card down onto his Duel Disk. The three-headed purple dragon rose in front of MC's silver D-Wheel, its shadow falling on top of Aki and her two Synchro Monsters.

**[Montage Dragon: LV8/?/0]**

"Montage Dragon's Attack Power," MC started, "is equal to the total levels of the discarded Monsters times 300! The total level of the Monsters I discarded was 14! Meaning Montage Dragon's Attack Power is 4200!" Montage Dragon let a roar rip as its body doubled in size.

**[Montage Dragon's ATK: 4200]**

"Go on, Montage Dragon!" MC cried, pointing his finger forward. "Show Splendid Rose the power of your pompadour! Power Collage!" The three-headed dragon unleashed a colorful mean of energy that was sent soaring right toward Aki's plant-covered woman.

**[Splendid Rose's ATK: 2200]**

"Trap Card, activate!" Aki responded with a flick of her wrist, revealing her card. "Black Poison Ivy!" After the card appeared on her field, black-colored roots stretched from the card over to the attacking Montage Dragon, wrapping around its body and forcing it on its stomach. The Monster began to itch uncomfortably as it developed the annoying poison ivy rash. "Black Poison Ivy equips itself to one Monster on the field," Aki explained, "forcefully switching it into Defense Position." MC gasped as his dragon was no longer able to deal any damage this turn. "Oh no!" he cried dramatically.

"Then I activate another Trap Card!" Aki continued, turning to face MC as she finished passing the starting line. "Synchro Back! This card allows me to return one Synchro Monster to my Extra Deck! I choose Crimson Blader!" Targeted by the card, Crimson Blader faded and was sent to Aki's Extra Deck in a beam of white light. MC sighed, realizing his turn had been wasted. "Very well," he said, attempting to remain enthusiastic. "I'll let you feel the power of the pompadour on my next turn! For now, I set one card and finish off my turn!"

Aki made another turn while she drew from her deck, her D-Wheel shifting elegantly as she did so. "My turn!"

**[SC: Neo Force 4 / 5D's 8]**

**[Aki's LP: 4000]**

"During the Standby Phase after Synchro Back was activated," Aki went on to explain, "the Synchro Monster sent to the Extra Deck during my last turn is Special Summoned back onto the field as if it were just Special Summoned! In other words, it holds its original Attack Power!" Aki swung her arm, motioning for Jack's crimson warrior to manifest in front of her. "Come back to us, Crimson Blader!"

**[Crimson Blader's ATK: 2800]**

"Clever!" Ruka commented from the booth, sharing a pleased expression with her brother. Jack gave a subtle smirk as he watched Aki's match from his seat. "I guess you never worried about Aki having any trouble with your Crimson Blader after reducing its Attack Power to zero," Yusei pointed out, in which Jack merely shrugged off.

"Next," Aki continued, revealing a card to her opponent from her hand, "I activate Speed Spell – Silver Contrails! When I have five or more Speed Counters, this card increases the Attack Power of a Monster on my field by 1000 points!" As Aki inserted the card into her Duel Disk, Crimson Blader's body began to glow in response.

**[Crimson Blader's ATK: 2800 - 3800]**

"Oh-oh my God!" MC cried as the warrior pointed its two blades toward him and his strangled dragon. "Go, Crimson Blader!" Aki cried, bringing her hand out in front of her eyes. "Attack Montage Dragon! Red Murder!"

**[Montage Dragon's DEF: 0]**

As the warrior sliced and dice the weakened dragon, Aki went on to point out the effect of her previous Trap Card. "When the Monster equipped with Black Poison Ivy is attacked while it is trapped in face-up Defense Position, you receive Piercing Damage!" MC's eyes nearly broke through his sunglasses upon hearing this.

"_Oh my goodness!" _MP cried through the speakers. _"Now my father receives damage equal to the difference in Attack Power and Defense Power between Crimson Blader and Montage Dragon! Holding zero Defense Points, this may as well be a Direct Attack!" _

Master of Ceremonies bobbed up and down in pain as Crimson Blader's swords sliced through his body after tearing Montage Dragon a new one. Though the pain was minimal virtual reality, MC was hardly used to it and the blank expression on his face was evident to that fact.

**[MC's LP: 4000 - 200]**

**[Neo Force's SC: 4 - 1]**

"Then," Aki continued, her expression dominating and in control while also remaining cool and collected, "Splendid Rose attacks your face-down Monster! Rose Punisher!" The thorny whip cut up the hidden Monster, revealed to be a weak Normal Monster with armor and much smaller swords than Crimson Blader.

**[Armail: LV3/700/1300]**

"I activate Splendid Rose's effect!" Aki continued just when MC thought he had a chance to catch his breath. "By Banishing a Plant-Type Monster in my Graveyard and halving its Attack Power, Splendid Rose can attack again!" MC, just catching his breath from the previous strike, raised both of his arms in utter shock at hearing the news. "Th-Then…!"

"I Banish Dark Verger from my Graveyard, allowing Splendid Rose to attack once again!" MC, with no Monsters on the field to protect him, knew it was all over for him. Despite this fact, the man eyed his final set card, a weak smirk coming to his lips.

**[Splendid Rose's ATK: 2200 - 1100]**

Just as the rose warrior lashed its whip toward the massive hair wielding man, Aki gasped at the sight of his Trap Card flipping up on the field. "Pompadour Man will give you a final dose of his power before suffering defeat! Behold the Trap Card, Bottomless Quicksand!" Underneath Aki's D-Wheel appeared a sudden pool of quicksand, driving both her and her two Monsters into the dark core that led to an unknown destination. Simultaneously, Master of Ceremonies received the hit and his D-Wheel was forced of the lane toward the pit booth of Team Neo Force.

**[MC's LP: 200 - 0]**

"_What an amusing turn of events!" _Master of Parties concluded. _"My father was wiped off the field in a brilliant display by Aki Izayoi while laying one final trap of revenge, the Bottomless Quicksand! Regardless of the outcome, as Contestant Izayoi's turn comes to an end at the end of this match, the strongest Monster on her field is instantly consumed by the quicksand and destroyed! Crimson Blader was lost as a price of this attack!" _As Aki headed off the lane toward her own pit booth, Crimson Blader screamed in agony as it suffocated in the quicksand underneath her D-Wheel. As Aki left the track altogether, the Solid Vision disappeared.

**WINNER: AKI IZAYOI (TEAM 5D'S, 2 MATCHES)**

The pompadour man from the audience before wept manly tears of both joy and sorrow as his new idol joined the rest of Team Neo Force on the sidelines. "May the Pompadour live forever!" Beside him, his best friend with a fluffy black afro shook his head in disagreement. "Pompadour Man lost because he didn't have an afro, bro. Everyone knows that afros are the real source of power." The two men argued for the rest of the day, and their importance to this story no longer had any meaning, so they never made any more appearances.

* * *

><p>ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo oooooOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in Chapter 23: "Unsurpassable Wall"<strong>

**Writing: GoldenUmi**

**Duel Writing: hearow2**

**Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):**

**Big Piece Golem**

**EARTH**

**Level 5**

**Rock/Effect**

**2100/0**

**If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing.**

**Gate Blocker**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Rock/Effect**

**100/2000**

**Your opponent cannot gain Speed Counters by the effect of "Final Speed World".**

**Broken Blocker**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a Defense Position monster you control, whose DEF is higher than its ATK, is destroyed by battle. Special Summon up to 2 monsters with the same name as that monster from your Deck in face-up Defense Position.**

**Assault Dog**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**1200/800**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Assault Dog " from your Deck.**

**Vylon Disigma**

**LIGHT**

**Rank 4**

**Fairy/Xyz/Effect**

**2500/2100**

**3 Level 4 monsters**

**Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up Attack Position Effect Monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a monster whose Attribute is the same as a card equipped by this effect: Destroy that monster.**

**Xyz Effect**

**Trap**

**When you Xyz Summon a monster: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it.**

**Spell of Darkness (TCG: Shadow Spell)**

**Permanent Trap**

**Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 700 ATK, also it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card.**

**Demonic Creeper (Created by hearow2)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1100/1400**

**You can Special Summon this card from your hand when you control a card on the field. This card cannot be used as Synchro Material for a Level 8 or higher Synchro Monster.**

**Dark Repairer (TCG: Dark Tinker)**

**DARK**

**Level 3 **

**Fiend/Tuner/Effect**

**When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, its controller can draw 1 card.**

**Demon Chaos King (TCG: Chaos King Archfiend)**

**DARK**

**Level 7**

**2600/2600**

**1 Fiend-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card declares an attack, you can switch the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent controls, until the end of the Battle Phase.**

**Search Striker**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1600/1200**

**If this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, you can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or applying damage calculation. If you do, this card is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This card's battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn, except with a card effect.**

**Torapart **

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Warrior/Tuner/Effect**

**600/600**

**This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Warrior-Type Synchro Monster. If the Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material Monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

**Goyo Guardian**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field in face-up Defense Position.**

**Battle Fader**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Effect**

**0/0**

**When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect, banish it when it leaves the field.**

**Speed Spell – Sonic Buster**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster you control. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its ATK.**

**Speed Spell – Angel Baton**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**Power Giant**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Rock/Effect**

**2200/0**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand to the Graveyard. If you do, decrease this card's Level by the Level of that monster. If this card attacks or is attacked, until the end of the Damage Step any effect damage you take becomes 0.**

**Dark Bug**

**DARk**

**Level 1**

**Insect/Effect**

**100/100**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, select and Special Summon 1 Level 3 Tuner monster from your Graveyard. The effect(s) of that monster is negated.**

**Cloning Resonator (Created by hearow2)**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Fiend/Effect**

**700/1000**

**Banish one Tuner Monster in your Graveyard. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, it is treated as a Tuner. When this card is used as Material for a Synchro Monster, Special Summon a Token holding the same name, ATK, DEF, Attribute, and Type with its Monster Effect negated. The token can't attack directly.**

**Crimson Blader**

**FIRE**

**Level 8**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2800/2600**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**If this card destroys an opponent's Synchro Monster by battle, your opponent cannot Summon during their next turn.**

**Defender's Mind**

**Continuous Trap**

**This card's effect can only be activated during the Main Phase. Change all face-up monsters you control to Defense Position. Double the DEF of all face-up Defense Position monsters you control. You cannot change these monsters to Attack Position. You can only control 1 face-up "Defender's Mind".**

**Defensive Perimeter (hearow2)**

**Trap **

**When your opponent declares an attack, Special Summon as many Level 4 or lower monsters from your hand as possible in face-up Defense Mode. Your opponent must attack any one of those monsters if able to attack. Any battle damage your opponent takes from battle with any one of those monsters is doubled. At the End Phase, send all monsters Special Summoned by this effect to the Graveyard.**

**Demon's Rage (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Trap**

**Activate only during the Battle Phase. Select one Monster you control. Increase its ATK by 500 for each DARK-Attribute Monster in your Graveyard. The targeted Monster's ATK becomes 0 during the End Phase. **

**Lineage of Destruction**

**Trap**

**Activate only during a turn in which you destroyed a Defense Position monster your opponent controlled. Select 1 Level 8 monster you control. During this turn, the selected monster can attack twice.**

**Trap Eater**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Tuner/Effect**

**1900/1600**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 1 face-up Trap Card your opponent controls to the Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, destroy 1 card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone.**

**Dark Verger**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Plant/Effect**

**0/1000**

**If you control a Plant-Type Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Attack Position.**

**Splendid Rose**

**WIND**

**Level 6**

**Plant/Synchro/Effect**

**2200/2000**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster in your Graveyard to halve the ATK of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, until the End Phase of this turn. If this card attacks, during the same Battle Phase you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster in your Graveyard to halve the ATK of this card (until the End Phase) and attack once again.**

**A Feint Plan**

**Trap**

**A player cannot attack face-down monsters during this turn.**

**Montage Dragon**

**EARTH**

**Level 8**

**Dragon/Effect**

**?/0**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 other monsters from your hand to the Graveyard. This card's ATK is equal to the combined Levels of the sent monsters x 300.**

**Criosphinx**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Rock/Effect**

**1200/2400**

**When a monster is returned from the field to the owner's hand, the owner of the returned monster selects and sends 1 card in their hand to the Graveyard.**

**Abaki**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1700/1000**

**When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle, both players take 500 damage.**

**A Man with Wdjat**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1600/1600**

**When you Normal Summon this card, and during each of your Standby Phases, select 1 Set card on your opponent's side of the field. Pick it up and look at it, then return it to its original position.**

**Black Poison Ivy (Created by hearow2)**

**Trap**

**Select one face-up monster on the field and equip it with this card. The equipped monster is switched to defense position and remains in that position as long as it is still equipped with this card. If a monster attacks the equipped monster, the attacking monster inflicts damage to the player equal to the difference between ATK and DEF**

**Synchro Back**

**Trap**

**Return 1 Synchro Monster you control to the Extra Deck. Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster with the same name as that monster during your next Standby Phase.**

**Speed Spell – Silver Contrails**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate while you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 monster you control. Increase its ATK by 1000 during the Battle Phase of this turn.**

**Armail**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Warrior**

**700/1300**

**Bottomless Quicksand (TCG: Bottomless Shifting Sand)**

**Permanent Trap**

**At the end of your opponent's turn, destroy the face-up monster(s) with the highest ATK on the field. During your own Standby Phase, if you have 4 or less cards in your hand, this card is destroyed.**

**Full Throttle**

**Permanent Trap**

**Activate only when the effect of "Final Speed World" activates. You gain 1 Speed Counter on "Final Speed World" during each player's Standby Phase.**

**Key Cards Appearing:**


	23. The Unsurpassable Wall

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 23: "Unsurpassable Wall"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. With newfound resolve, Yusei and his friends prepare themselves for the start of the grand tournament gathering many fierce opponents from across the world in one arena!<em>

_Up first, Team 5D's find themselves facing off against none other than the representing team of Neo Domino City, Team Neo Force, headed by Yeager with several friendly faces in opposition to them! With Ushio and Pompadour Man defeated, three D-Wheelers stand in the way of Team 5D's victory!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>That was quite the entertaining match, was it not, MP?!" <em>MC waved his microphone around excitedly, dressed back in his usual red suit. _"Naturally, despite being in the bathroom for the past 15 minutes, I witnessed the entire match from the video monitor above the stall! I must say that despite his loss, Pompadour Man put up quite the challenge!" _MP glared at his father with a dead expression, wanting to smack him so badly despite being on live television. _"Father, do you honestly believe you have me and the entire world fooled? Seriously?"_

Over on Team 5D's side, Aki was handing over the team's baton to Rua, now dressed in his dark blue and white Riding Suit. "Awesome job out there, Big Sis Aki!" Rua said with a wink as he placed the baton on his chest. "Leave the rest to me!" Aki gave the younger man a nod accompanied by a friendly smile, handing Rua the Splendid Rose Synchro card along with the two cards in her hand and the cards from her Graveyard and Banished Pile. Rua gave an excited chuckle as he drove out onto the track, waving to several kids along the way. "I'll make a fresh start here in the R.W.F.!"

"_According to the official R.W.F. rules," _MC explained over the intercom, _"a team automatically wins if they defeat three opposing team members in a row simultaneously! If the Team 5D's Third Wheeler, Rua Heartlily, defeats his opponent in the third match, the first round of this tournament will end instantly! Can the newcomer to the Pro League pull off such a feat?!"_

"This is where things get difficult," Yusei said to his teammates. Aki, now dressed back in her cheering clothes, turned toward Yusei with confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean, Yusei?"

As Ruka did the same, Jack nodded his head in agreement and went on to explain. "Yeager's no fool despite how he may appear at times. Think of the lineup so far. Ushio was the First Wheeler, a decent Duelist who managed to set up the ground work for the second Duel. Though MC was a joke, he actually managed to destroy my Crimson Blader, severely damaging Rua's fighting force in the third round." Nodding, Yusei picked up where Jack left off, his arms folded tightly against his chest. "Knowing the third match would be the deciding factor here, Yeager saved the team's trump card for that spot. If it's who I think it is…"

Over in the Team Neo Force pit booth, Saiga gave a hefty sigh as he finally closed his dirty magazine, folding it up and sticking it in his jacket's pocket. The older man rubbed his chin whiskers calmly, rising from his chair and using his index finger to raise his cowboy hat. "Are the fun and games over?" he asked, a confident smile appearing on his face. "Guess it's finally time for this old man's appearance, eh?"

Saiga left his chair, hopping on an old, rusty D-Wheel without even changing into an official Riding Suit. Ushio watched the man uncomfortably, not really liking his attitude. "Ya think this guy's gonna be okay? I sure hope Director Yeager knows what he's doing…"

Ushio jumped when he felt a hand grab his shoulder, Yeager suddenly popping up right behind him. "D-Don't scare me like that, sir!" Yeager ignored this, his eyes glued to Saiga as he rode onto the track. "You guys are about to see the ace of this team in action. Pay close attention!" Ushio and Mikage exchanged awkward expressions as they tried to make heads or tails out of the clown's comment.

Rua couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he took a look at Saiga's gruffly and unprofessional appearance. The two were lined up at the start line, both D-Wheels side by side. Because Team 5D's again took the previous match, ending on their turn, Neo Force was again given the first turn. Upon viewing Saiga's mannerisms, Rua concluded that the aging man could hardly be much of a threat to him. Granted he would probably have a stronger deck than Master of Parties, but Rua felt no threat from this man whatsoever. Some of the strongest enemies he faced during the Pro Leagues gave off an indistinguishable fighting aura in the battle field that was incomparable to any other.

In his most recent Duels, Yusei was a given in that regard, and even Hayato and Maximillion were able to prove themselves to be a threat. In this case, however, Rua got the sense that Saiga was not taking the match seriously at all.

Grinning to himself, Rua knew this match was going to be a breeze and that he was guaranteed to clench victory. "Ruka and Yusei don't even need to do anything this time," he said out loud, catching Saiga's attention. Saiga, still acting pretty lazy, tilted his head a bit at the comment. "Is that so? I guess we'll see about that, kid."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Riding Duel! Acceleration!"<em>

The D-Wheelers were off. Rua, equipped with Yusei's modified engine, outpaced Saiga's old piece of junk by half a lap before the older man even reached the first corner. Of course, the fact that Rua held far more Speed Counters at this point helped him achieve this.

**[SC: Neo Force 0 / 5D's 8]**

**[Saiga's LP: 4000]**

**[Rua's LP: 4000]**

Due to the tournament rules, Saiga still took the first turn despite Rua outclassing him in speed. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Neo Force 1 / 5D's 9]**

After adding the sixth card to his newly assembled hand, Saiga eyed Rua through the younger man's rearview mirror. "As long as I hold at least four cards in my hand during my Standby Phase, Bottomless Quicksand will continue to swallow up the strongest Monster on your field at the end of your turns." Rua gasped, realizing the quicksand was still on the field underneath his area on the track. "I set a Monster in Face-Down Defense Mode and one card in the Magic/Trap Zone. Turn end!" Saiga gave a flick of his wrist as his two face-downs appeared out in front of him.

"My turn!" Rua declared, swiping a card off his deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: Neo Force 2 / 5D's 10]**

"Whoa there," Saiga interrupted Rua, raising his hand. Rua stopped in mid motion before he even added his new card to his hand. "During your Standby Phase, I activate a Trap Card known as Full Throttle. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, our team gains an additional Speed Counter every time Final Speed World places Speed Counters on our cards." Rua gasped at this, realizing he would instantly gain the advantage with Final Speed World.

**[Neo Force's SC: 2 - 3]**

"_Oh no!" _MP shouted frantically. _"As long as Contestant Saiga has that card, Team Neo Force will dominate the field with Speed Counters, giving them the ability to unlock the most advanced effects of Final Speed World!"_

"As I expected," Yusei said over with the rest of his friends. "Ushio's tactics distracted us long enough for MC to place his Trap on the field, while Saiga then proceeded to use Full Throttle to help them quickly regain all the Speed Counters they lost while setting up this strategy." Beside him, Jack nodded solemnly. "It's a well thought out strategy. I didn't think Yeager was able to think this intelligently, but I guess he's improved over the years."

"Even so," Rua said, "I won't get scared just because of that! I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton, allowing me to draw two cards and discard one!" As Rua did this, Saiga watched him carefully through his mirror, looking as though he was analyzing the younger Duelist. "Then," Rua continued, slapping a card down on his Duel Disk, "I Summon Deformer Amplyfier in Attack Position!" Rua's Monster appeared on the field, holding the form of a robotic amp with scrawny metal arms and legs.

**[Deformer Amplyfier: LV4/1600/1000]**

"I activate Amplyfier's effect!" Rua declared, turning his body so he could point at Saiga. "Once per turn, as long as this Monster is in Attack Position, you have to discard one random card from your hand!" Amplyfier shot a sound wave from its speaker-like mouth that shot the middle card in the older man's hand. Saiga looked a bit annoyed as he sent a card from his hand to his Graveyard, losing a fairly powerful card in the process.

"Next," Rua continued, holding a smirk on his face, "Splendid Rose attacks that Face-Down Monster of yours! Rose Punisher!" Splendid Rose whipped Saiga's face-down card, revealing a mechanical missile launcher before it was sliced apart, an explosion raining down around Saiga's field.

"The Monster you destroyed was Machiner's Defender," Saiga explained, a small smirk coming to his face. "When this card was flipped face-up during your attack, its Flip Effect activated, allowing me to add one Commanding Covington from my deck to my hand." Not waiting for Saiga to search his deck for the card he was looking for, Rua went on to utilize Aki's Monster.

"I activate Splendid Rose's effect!" he said, beaming with confidence at this point. "By Banishing a Plant-Type Monster from my Graveyard and halving her Attack Power until the end Phase, she can attack again! I Banish the Evil Thorn I discarded before!" Splendid Rose's body lit up with a powerful green aura as this effect took place.

**[Splendid Rose's ATK: 2200 - 1100]**

"Attack Saiga directly!" Rua ordered with a wave of his arm. The plant diva obeyed, lashing her thorny whip over the track and nailing Saiga hard against his side, causing his D-Wheel to rock back and forth in an unstable fashion. Saiga grunted as he felt the sting of the prickers scratch up his arm.

**[Saiga's LP: 4000 - 2900]**

**[Neo Force's SC: 3 - 2]**

"I'm not done yet!" Rua declared, pointing over at the still wobbling D-Wheeler. "Deformer Amplyfier, attack him directly again! Ample Voltage!" Rua's amp-like robot sent a sound wave riddled with a series of dancing sparks that rained down on Saiga's field, disrupting his balance even further. He used his forearm to shield his eyes from the intense light.

**[Saiga's LP: 2900 - 1300]**

**[Neo Force's SC: 2 - 1]**

Rua, looking pleased with his turn, inserted a couple of cards from his hand into his Duel Disk. "I set two cards face-down! Turn end!" Rua glanced over at Saiga, who was trying to regain his balance on his ancient, rusty looking D-Wheel. He couldn't help but think this was too easy, shrugging to himself. Just as Rua was feeling satisfied with his efforts, the quicksand below his D-Wheel suddenly swallowed Splendid Rose in its black center. "I almost forgot about that card," Rua grumbled, his grin flipping upside down instantly. "This is gonna be a problem."

"_Just as Rua Heartlily managed to land a series of hard blows," _MC said, _"Saiga's Trap Card, Bottomless Quicksand, stole away the strongest Monster on his field! I think we can all thank the lord that Pompadour Man was here to bless us with that card! Even while I was in the bathroom, I could feel his holy radiance shining down on me!" _A smack was heard coming from the commentator booth, MP taking over the commenting. _"What will Contestant Rua do now?!" _

"As long as that card stays on the field," Aki said solemnly, "Team Neo Force will hold a distinctive advantage over the field, eventually leaving Rua without any Monsters on the field to protect himself." Jack narrowed his eyes, finally taking the opposing team more seriously. "That in combination with Full Throttle will allow them to control the flow of this Riding Duel greatly. But that doesn't mean their strategy is flawless."

Yusei nodded, mimicking Jack's expression. "If Rua can force Saiga to get serious, he'll use the cards in his hand. Once he has less than four cards, Bottomless Quicksand will be destroyed immediately during his Standby Phase." Ruka turned from Yusei over to where her brother was riding along the track. "I know Rua can get him to," she said confidently, folding her hands under her chin on the booth's table out in front of her.

"My turn!" Saiga announced, drawing his card as he doubled in speed. Rua cursed under his breath, remembering the fact that he gains two Speed Counters every single turn. If this kept up, he'd catch up to Rua on the track eventually, even with the old piece of junk he was currently riding.

**[SC: Neo Force 3 / 5D's 11]**

**[Saiga's LP: 1300]**

"With the card I just drew," Saiga started, flashing the four cards in his hand so Rua could see them through his rearview mirror, "I currently meet the requirement for Bottomless Quicksand. That means the strongest Monster on your field will be destroyed during the End Phase of your turn." Saiga gave a light tip of his hat, his eyes more energetic than usual. "Now, kid, can you stop our team's strategy before you're left completely wide open?"

Chuckling at Rua's stern silence, Saiga brought a card from his hand onto his Duel Disk. "Is that your answer? Then let's end this. I Summon Machiner's Sniper in Attack Position!" Saiga's new machine Monster held a sniper in its hand, pointing it directly at Rua's chest.

**[Machiner's Sniper: LV4/1800/800]**

"Be honored, kid," Saiga said coolly, his cowboy hat casting a shadow over his eyes. "This card is my most treasured card, a memento of the time I spent in the Pro League with my best friend, Yuji. Do you have what it takes to play on the same stage, Rua?" Rua's expression remained hardened, and when it was clear Saiga couldn't provoke him, he shifted gears. "Then let's put it to the test. Machiner's Sniper, attack Deformer Amplyfier! Sniper's Shoot!"

Rua's lips shot up into a smirk just as the bullet was headed toward his Monster. Anticipating this, Saiga wore a similar smile on his face. "Trap Card, open!" Rua revealed, flicking his wrist. "Deformer Bind!" Saiga watched as his Sniper was confined by a white energy, stopping it dead in its tracks. "As long as this card remains on the field while I control a Deformer Monster," Rua explained, "your Level Four and higher Monsters can't attack me!"

"I see," Saiga replied, looking calm and collected. "In that case, I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn." As Saiga's two cards materialized, he eyed the remaining set card on Rua's side of the track. "But even so," Saiga said while smirking, "you can't stop your Deformer from getting destroyed during the End Phase. Once it's gone, you won't be able to block my attacks any longer with Deformer Bind."

"You really think so?" Rua asked sarcastically, his confidence beaming. "Did you really think the same trick would work on me twice?" Grinning, Rua pressed a button to reveal his set card. "I activate the Trap Card, Deformer Impact Return!"

"I knew he'd find a way!" Ruka applauded, clapping for her brother's turn around. Aki nodded, flashing a pleased smile. "Now he'll still have his Deformer to protect him and keep Saiga's Monsters from attacking."

Saiga and Rua met eyes through Rua's rearview mirror, their battle auras seeming to crash against one another fiercely. "By sending a Deformer Monster from my hand to my deck, I can send up to two Magic or Trap Cards on your field back into your hand! Of course, I'm sending Bottomless Quicksand and that other set card of yours back to your hand!" Just as Rua's Deformer was about to be sucked into the swirling sand, the quicksand began to disappear from the field, returning the track below Rua's D-Wheel to normal.

"_In a clever counter strategy, Contestant Rua has been able to regain his advantage over the field!"_

"My turn!" Rua called, placing his hand over his deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: Neo Force 5 / 5D's 12]**

**[Rua's LP: 4000]**

As Rua hit the maximum number of Speed Counters allowed, he was going at his maximum speed. Even Rua was surprised at how hard it was to handle his D-Wheel at this speed, even after all the experience he has accumulated up to this point. Rua was like a ping pong ball bouncing off the corners of the dome stadium's track as he zipped past corners.

Once he finally adjusted, Rua began looking through his cards, analyzing his current situation and Saiga's. Rua began feeling secure in his victory, now that Bottomless Quicksand was out of the picture. Saiga had one weak Machiner's Monster on his side of the field. Though his set card bothered him, Rua knew any Duelist had to take a chance and just go for the attack. Still, Rua couldn't imagine a card that would allow Saiga to completely turn this around. It was Saiga's 1300 Life Points versus his fully untouched 4000.

Nodding silently to reassure himself, Rua turned his gaze toward Saiga's reflection in his rearview mirror. "First I activate the effect of Deformer Amplyfier! While in Attack Position, you have to discard a random card from your hand once per turn!"

Saiga silently nodded, sliding his Machiner's Soldier Monster Card into his Graveyard Slot. Smirking, Rua took a card from his hand and placed it on his Duel Disk. Rua had to be extra careful to avoid the sharp winds emitting off his D-Wheel from swiping his card away in the wind during the process. "Then I Summon Deformer Boardon in Attack Position!" Rua's skateboard Monster appeared on the field, the flat board becoming its back shield.

**[Deformer Boardon: LV3/500/1800]**

"As long as Boardon is on the field, all my Deformer Monsters can bypass your Monsters and attack you directly!" Rua declared, pointing directly at Saiga. "We both use Machines, but my Monsters are superior!"

"That guy's not too bad," Haizuru said, hand through his bangs. His fellow Team Pride members were watching the match intensely, all but one person. Their leader, Tatsuya, had a small smile on his face as he leaned his head back against his chair. "I have no doubt that he'll be a force to reckon with in the future, but that's neither here nor now. This match is his loss." Tatsuya's members stared at him in confusion, wondering what he meant by that.

"The combined Attack Power of Rua's Monsters is 2100," Ruka said, her chin leaning against her hand. "Saiga only has 1300 Life left," Aki noted, crossing her arms together. "If this attack goes through, he's done, and we win this round by the three consecutive victory rule." Yusei and Jack, however, felt otherwise, which was evident by the stern expressions on their faces. "He still has a card on the field," Yusei pointed out, turning his friends in the direction of Saiga's hidden card. "In a Duel," Jack said, "one gamble can cost you the match."

Just as Rua was about to declare his attack, he froze in place suddenly. In the briefest of moments, he felt some indescribable aura coming from Saiga that was far different than what he felt from him the entire match. Saiga, a confident smile appearing on his face, had his hand positioned above the button on his Duel Disk. Had Rua not stopped to notice this, he would have walked right into his trap. "On second thought," Rua said in a weaker tone than before, "that set card of yours bothers me. It's going to cost me quite a bit of my speed, but I'm going to get rid of it! Using Final Speed World, I remove 10 of my Speed Counters to destroy that face-down card!" Rua's body shot forward as he took a major dip in speed, going from his current hurricane-like speed to an average driver's. Using the robot wings attached to the bottom of his D-Wheel, he managed to slow down enough to slow down safely.

**[5D's SC: 12 - 2]**

Rua's D-Wheel shot a beam of light that struck Saiga's card, but that action only solidified his grin. "Wh-What?" Rua whimpered, seeing the face-down card flip up instead of shattering in the light. "Even if you destroy my card," Saiga said, "its effect will still activate! The Trap Card Threatening Roar stops your Monsters from declaring an attack as soon as it is triggered!"

Rua turned pale, not having expected such a counter strategy. "Of course, the card is still destroyed, but you wasted your Speed Counters in naught." Rua's machines were frozen in place, too scared to move an inch as a monstrous roar was emitted from the card before it shattered. Realizing his efforts were wasted, Rua set a card from his hand to end his turn.

"_Unbelievable!_" came MC's voice from the intercom. _"Just as soon as we were sure this match was over, Contestant Saiga turned it back in his favor! Who will take home victory in this match?!"_

"Not good," Jack grunted, his eyebrows lowered. "Rua's too shaken up to think straight now. He got too confident and he walked right into Saiga's trap. "Not only that," Yusei continued, "but now he's used up most of our Speed Counters. Saiga, on the other hand, will continue to gain two during each of their turns. The entire situation has changed in Neo Force's favor…" Ruka's expression grew more concerned as she watched her stunned brother ride by their booth. "Rua…"

"My turn," Saiga said, drawing a card from his deck. Rua finally fell behind Saiga on the field, his junky D-Wheel surpassing Rua's newly enhanced one on the track.

**[SC: Neo Force 7 / 5D's 3]**

**[Saiga's LP: 1300]**

Their eyes met briefly as he wobbled ahead on his loose tires. During this brief moment, Rua felt Saiga's fighting spirit as clear as day, a spirit that rivaled even Yusei and Jack. "Why are you suddenly taking this so serious when you were so laid back before?" Rua asked him. Since Saiga was no longer within speaking distance, he used his D-Wheel's video phone to contact the younger man.

"_I was serious from the very beginning," _he told Rua through his screen, stirring a distraught reaction from the green-haired D-Wheeler.

"_Listen up, kid. You've got the potential to surpass all of Team 5D's in terms of courage and strength. Even an old man like me can see that. During your short experience in the Pro Leagues, you've obtained tactics and intelligence. You've always been courageous, even back when you were a kid. So what exactly is it that's holding you back?" _

Rua felt as if Saiga was staring directly into the core of his very being as he spoke to him, and he soon found himself unable to answer.

"_No matter who it is, you must never underestimate your opponent," _Saiga finally answered after a long pause. _"The moment you couldn't feel any fight from me, you assumed you had this match won already, and that was your undoing. That is the one error you must never make. Understand?" _Again, Rua remained silent.

"_During your first year in the Pro League, you'll run into all sorts of opponents releasing their fighting spirit without limit. That's because everyone is new to the league, and they want their opponent to feel intimidated. But long-time professionals like me have no need to intimidate their opponent. Would you antagonize a newbie just to make them fear you?" _

Saiga gave a shrug before continuing. _"Most importantly, take a look at the other powerhouses around you. Do you see Yusei, Jack, or even Aki Izayoi coming at their opponents in that manner?" _Rua took a moment to glance over at his friends sitting in the 5D's pit booth before turning back to his video screen. Saiga gave a smile suddenly, flashing his teeth in the process. _"This is the beginning of your personal journey as a Pro, Rua!"_

Saiga shut off his video phone and took a card out of his hand. "Every Duelist reaches an unsurpassable wall they must surpass no matter what!" Saiga slammed his card down on his Duel Disk, a bright light casting shadows over his stoic face. "I activate Speed Spell – High Speed Crash from my hand! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can destroy one card I control and one other card on the field! I destroy my Machiner's Sniper and the Deformer Bind on your field!" Rua gasped as Saiga's card eradicated both his Sniper and the only Trap on his field keeping Saiga's attacks at bay.

"Damn!" Jack cried, slamming his fist down on the table. "If Saiga plays even a weak Monster with more than 500 Attack Points, he can take out Deformer Boardon with ease!"

"I activate the effect of Machiner's Scavenger from my hand!" Saiga continued. "By discarding this card and one other card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can draw two cards from my deck. I discard Machiner's Scavenger and Bottomless Quicksand with this effect and draw two cards!" Saiga swiped the two cards off his deck, an invisible fire seeming to burn in his eyes. "Then I use Final Speed World to remove three Speed Counters in order to Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Bootlegged Machine in Attack Mode!" Saiga's new Machine-Type looked like an old broken TV sitting in some dump.

**[Bootlegged Machine: LV2/200/0]**

**[Neo Force's SC: 7 - 4]**

"Since Bootlegged Machine was successfully Summoned," Saiga explained, "I can activate its Monster Effect. When Summoned, I can Banish one Machine-Type Monster in my Graveyard and use its effect as Bootlegged Machine's effect." Rua's eyes widened at this, and he quickly realized what was about to happen. "I Banish Machiner's Force from my Graveyard, passing its effect onto Bootlegged Machine!" Saiga announced, raising his arm into the air.

The broken TV floating in front of Saiga on his track flashed, revealing the image of Machiner's Force, a massive robot with grenade launchers at its back. "Then, using the effect of Machiner's Scavenger from my Graveyard, I can Banish it from the Graveyard to send the Machiner's Force I just Banished back to my deck." Saiga took the card out of his jacket pocket and reshuffled it back into his deck. "I then Normal Summon Commander Covington in Attack Mode!" A red robot appeared in front of Saiga, running alongside him on the track.

**[Commander Covington: LV4/1000/600]**

Yusei suddenly gasped, sweat appearing on his face. "Commander Covington?! This isn't good! If he really copied the effect of Machiner's Force…!" Yusei's friends felt Yusei's fear, instantly worrying for Rua.

"That's right," Saiga said, a smirk planted on his lips. "Using the effect of Machiner's Force I inherited inside Bootlegged Machine, I can use its own effect to release it to Special Summon Machiner's Soldier, Machiner's Sniper, and Machiner's Defender from the Graveyard!" The three machine warriors appeared on Saiga's side of the track, emerging from the broken TV that quickly faded away afterward.

**[Machiner's Soldier: LV4/1600/1500]**

**[Machiner's Defender: LV4/1200/1800]**

**[Machiner's Sniper: LV4/1800/800]**

"When I have these three Monsters on the field along with Commanding Covington, I can send all three to the Graveyard to Special Summon Machiner's Force from my deck in Attack Position!" Rua and the rest of the audience watched in awe as the three machines were absorbed into a vortex. Through that vortex emerged a massive robotic warrior complete with a grenade launcher on its back.

**[Machiner's Force: LV10/4600/4100]**

Rua was sweating profusely as the shadow of the massive machine blanketed his D-Wheel. "4600 Attack Points?! How can a Monster be this powerful?!"

"This is the unsurpassable wall you have to overcome, Rua Heartlily!" Saiga cried, lifting his arm to illustrate his point. "I activate Final Speed World! Removing two Speed Counters, I increase my Life Points by 1000!"

**[Neo Force's SC: 4 - 2]**

**[Saiga's LP: 1300 - 2300]**

"You're likely depending on the card you just set to protect you, but that won't be happening!" Saiga continued by moving another card from his hand into his Duel Disk. "Speed Spell – Cyclone! By removing my final two Speed Counters, I destroy your set card!" Rua shielded his eyes as a mighty gust of wind blew over his field, flipping his card up and destroying it.

Saiga took note of the card, his smile widening. "Rose Blizzard, a Trap Card you inherited from Aki Izayoi. If it had activated, my Machiner's Force would have been switched into Defense Position before it could attack. Unfortunately for you, unlike the case with my Threatening Roar earlier, its effect doesn't meet current conditions and can't be activated before going to the Graveyard!" Saiga snapped his fingers, sending Rua's final hope off to the Graveyard.

**[Neo Force's SC: 2 - 0]**

Saiga came to a complete stop on the track, his rusty D-Wheel bouncing up and down in an unstable fashion as he did so. "In order to attack with Machiner's Force, I have to pay 1000 Life!" Saiga's body began to glow as his energy was absorbed by his mighty machine.

**[Saiga's LP: 2300 - 1300]**

"Machiner's Force!" Saiga demanded with a swing of his fist. "Attack Deformer Boardon! Machine Knuckle!" Rua stared in horror as the Monster's first was headed right for his weak skateboard Monster.

**[Machiner's Force's ATK: 4600]**

**[Deformer Boardon's ATK: 500]**

Saiga's mighty machine warrior used its giant fist to smash the puny machine into smithereens. Feeling the impact of the strike, Rua screamed in agony as he was sent tail spinning across the track, steam pouring out of his D-Wheel.

**[Rua's LP: 4000 - 0]**

**[5D's SC: 3 - 0]**

**WINNER – SAIGA (Team 5D's – 2 Matches, Team Neo Force – 1 Match)**

"_And it's been decided!" _Master of Parties declared, just as Rua fell into a state of shock. _"Using up all the cards in his hand, leaving Rua Heartlily with only one, Contestant Saiga has completely wiped 4000 Life Points off the board in one Earth-shattering attack!"_

"_Team 5D's lost their chance to clench this round in three consecutive matches!" _Master of Ceremonies continued. _"As a result, the final two Wheelers will have no choice but to defend their team!" _

Rua sluggishly got down from his D-Wheel, obviously not looking very happy with himself. Saiga pulled up beside him, offering him a warm smile. "This is the beginning of your journey of self-discovery, Rua. When you find the strength and potential within yourself to break down this unbreakable wall, come back to me again!" Saiga gave a jerk of his arm to demonstrate his point before he left the still frozen Rua out on the track. Rua fell into a state of depression, all the voices around him sounding like they were coming through a glass window.

Rua eventually dragged himself over to where Ruka was waiting in the pit, now dressed in her white and pink Riding Suit. His sister waved over at him energetically, attempting to flash him her brightest smile. "Don't worry about it, Rua!" she tried to reassure the young man. "Things like this happen from time to time!"

Ruka gave her brother a pat on the shoulders, but she could tell by Rua's expression that he was not taking this too well. "You don't have to sugarcoat it," he finally said after a long pause, his eyes meeting hers. "A loss is a loss, right? I just have to get stronger." Ruka was about to reply, but she suddenly found herself at a loss for words. Rua forced a small smile as he removed the 5D's baton from his chest and pinned it onto hers. "Do your best out there, Ruka."

Ruka froze in place, the loud chatter of the stadium suddenly seeming distant as she became lost in thought. She wanted to praise her brother for trying his best, but the words wouldn't come. She wanted to tell him he'll win for sure next time, but her voice failed her. She wanted to hug Rua to make him feel better, but her body no longer obeyed her. Instead, her legs moved uncontrollably toward her Pegasus-shaped D-Wheel. Why couldn't she comfort her brother when she wanted to so bad? These were the thoughts that lingered in the girl's mind as she strapped on her helmet and pulled herself up onto the seat of her D-Wheel.

Yusei, Jack, and Aki watched Rua park his D-Wheel in silence, not daring to say anything to him at this point. Ruka glanced over at her team before driving toward the start line, taking note of their silence. They, too, found it difficult to say anything. Ruka stepped on her D-Wheel's gas pedal, accelerating toward the track for her match.

Were they silent out of fear or out of respect, Ruka found herself wondering. Did any of them have the right to say anything when one of their teammates lost a match? Did someone like her, who had never participated in any Duel Monsters tournament seriously before this day in her entire life, have any idea what loss felt like?

Over in the Team Pride pit booth, Tatsuya and his team were discussing the match and Rua's loss. "But you know," Haizuru said, "the guy's got some nice moves. If he polishes his strategies up a bit more, he could be a potential threat to us." Beside him, Hikari flashed a wide smile, nodding in agreement. "I personally find him very interesting."

Haizuru turned toward her, sending her a playful smirk. "By interesting, you mean you'd like him to shack you, huh?" Her face as dark as a red delicious apple, Hikari karate chopped the player boy's head in retaliation. "What the hell was that for?! Can't you take a joke?!" Moki and Justin heaved heavy sighs as the two bickered back and forth.

"Rua Heartlily," Tatsuya said quietly to himself, "you and your friends are something else. A day will come where your name roars across the world." Tatsuya's lips formed a smile as he leaned forward in his chair, his arms on his lap. "For now, you will contemplate your loss in silence as your friends respectively watch from the sides. That is what it means to be a Duelist, as you are beginning to understand." The rest of his teammates heard him speaking and stopped their shouting to listen to him. "A Duelist needs neither praise not pity when they lose. Only they themselves can overcome failure and achieve victory. Can you do this, Rua?"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>After the previous match came to a shocking conclusion, we are now back for the fourth match of Team 5D's versus Team Neo Force!" <em>MC declared over the intercom. _"Here to avenge her brother's loss is Ruka Heartlily, the child genius who has never participated officially in a match since the Fortune Cup! Can she back up her title and match up to the skills of her brother, who is a newcomer in the world of Riding Dueling?!"_

"_In opposition," _MP continued, _"is a newcomer to Dueling in general, Sagiri Mikage! Will she be strong enough to stand up to the child prodigy?!"_

"_Show us another interesting match! Ruka! Mikage, avenge Pompadour Man's loss!" _

MC took a blow to the head and his microphone screeched for a minute straight before it was cut off.

Ruka and Mikage were lined up at the starting line. Mikage rode on her Security motorcycle that had been customized for Riding Duels. Mikage was wearing a dark blue Riding Suit that was dark enough to compliment her lighter blue hair. Mikage noticed Ruka starting over at her and waved politely. "Let's have a fun Duel, Ruka-_chan_." Ruka, caught off guard, returned the woman's bow. "Y-Yes, you too, Mikage-_san_!"

"_With the previous match ending on Team Neo Force's turn, the first turn of this match goes to Team 5D's! Riding Duel! Acceleration!" _

With the signal of the ref's flag, both D-Wheelers were off. Due to the fact that both teams currently held no Speed Counters, they were even in terms of speed, entering the Riding Duel with minimal force.

**[SC: 5D's 0 / 0]**

**[Ruka's LP: 4000]**

**[Deformer Amplyfier: LV4/1600/1000]**

**[Mikage's LP: 4000]**

**[Commander Covington: LV4/1000/1600]**

**[Machiner's Force: LV10/4600/4100]**

Ruka eyed her team one last time before she lost sight of them. She made eye contact with Rua just as she turned the first corner, her eyes no longer able to see the 5D's pit booth. She could tell Rua was still bumming out about the loss, and she couldn't help but stop to question herself: would she have fared any better against Saiga, a former Pro League Riding Duelist? After lingering on this thought for a moment, the girl shook herself out of it to focus on her current situation. Looking over at Mikage riding evenly alongside her on the track, Ruka wondered to herself how much of a challenge she would actually pose. In all the time she had known her, the woman was always too busy drooling over Jack to actually take up Dueling. Ruka decided to take the first turn safe to observe the woman's strategy, placing her hand over her deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 1 / Neo Force 2]**

**[Ruka's LP: 4000]**

"_Right off the bat," _MP started, "_Contestant Mikage gains an additional Speed Counter due to the Full Throttle Trap Card left by Contestant Saiga! Team Neo Force takes the advantage immediately! How will you respond, Contestant Ruka?!"_

Ruka analyzed the six cards she currently held in her hand. She took a moment to think to herself before deciding how she would proceed. "I set one Monster in Face-Down Defense Position," she started, placing her card face-down on her Duel Disk in horizontal position. "I then set two cards on the field. Turn end!"

"Did she get a bad hand?" Aki wondered out loud. Rua only gave her one card, so even if it's a Deformer or Genex card, she should still have five of her own cards to work with." Yusei didn't look very worried, and he turned to answer the woman. "No, she's playing smart. If Mikage-_san _spent time training with Ushio, Saiga, and Yeager, she should possess at least some form of strategy. When dealing with an unknown opponent, sometimes it's better to lay low and figure out what kind of cards they use." Toward the end of the table, Jack was in disagreement. "That's true, Yusei, but at the same time, holding back for even a single turn can cost you the entire match. I just hope she's focusing out there." Rua turned away from his friends, sighing quietly to himself. He silently hoped Yusei was the correct one.

"My turn!" Mikage announced. "Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 2 / Neo Force 4]**

**[Mikage's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Future Samurai in Attack Position!" As Mikage called her Monster, a samurai warrior dressed in blue silk robes hopped out onto the field, drawing its katana from its side belt. It almost seemed out of place along Saiga's two Machine-Types running alongside it.

**[Future Samurai: LV4/1600/1200]**

"Go, Future Samurai! Attack Ruka's face-down Monster!" On command, Mikage's samurai ran toward Ruka's end of the track and swung its blade toward the hidden card. Once attacked, the card flipped up to reveal a tiny pig crying out in fright.

**[Buten: LV1/200/300]**

The pig named Buten was immediately chopped in half, its spirit entering Ruka's Graveyard. Ruka silently thanked it for protecting her before turning back to face the two machines leftover from Saiga. Commander Covington was one thing, but a Direct Attack from Machiner's Force would wipe her out with one hit. Judging from Mikage's expression, it was exactly what was crossing her mind. However…

"Go, Machiner's Force!" the woman cried out. "I pay 1000 Life Points so you can attack Ruka directly!"

**[Mikage's LP: 4000 - 3000]**

"Machine Knuckle!" The audience fell silent with anticipation as the mighty robot's giant fist flew down toward Ruka's undefended D-Wheel. In the last second, a small smirk came to the girl's face. "That's exactly what I wanted you to do!" Mikage gasped at her sudden change in expression, eyes widened. "What?!"

"Trap Card, open!" Ruka declared, raising her arm above her head. "Heaven's Judgment!"

"So she was just leading Mikage-_san_ into a trap!" Aki commented, looking impressed with the younger woman. Over on his end of the table, Jack gave a light scoff, but hid a pleased smile underneath his concealing hand. Rua couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, looking happy to see his sister escape the giant's strike.

"This card activates when an opposing Monster attacks!" Ruka explained. "By sending a Monster Card of the same level from my deck to my Graveyard, I can destroy the attacking Monster!" Mikage began to sweat as she processed the card's explanation. "But it's a Level Ten Monster… Do you actually have one in your deck?" Ruka gave a light nod, going through her deck and revealing the selected card as she drove alongside her. "I send the Level Ten Fallen Angel Desire to the Graveyard in order to destroy Machiner's Force! This is payback for Rua!" Ruka slid the card into her Graveyard, and the card on her field sent a bolt of lightning that shattered Saiga's Monster in a giant blazing fireball. Saiga simply smirked to himself over at his team's booth as he saw Ruka's strategy unfold. "Indeed, those two kids are slowly growing up into something incredible…"

Even the usually calm and collected Yusei was wide-eyed at the identity of the card Ruka sent to her Graveyard. "Fallen Angel Desire?! That Ultra Rare card?!" Jack couldn't help but join Yusei in his shock. "There's only five copies in existence! Ruka and Rua bought only two of the new packs the other day…! Did she really get such a rare card and not even tell us about it?!" Rua's jaw hung open, seeing as how he didn't even get one new card he could use for his deck out of the two packs he bought. How lucky was his sister anyway?!

Ruka gave a slight giggle as she saw the surprised expressions on her teammates' faces. She was hoping to save the card for another occasion to shock them with, but she had no choice. She was never usually this lucky, but she got another Ultra Rare card she was saving to show her friends and brother later on. Behind her, the spirit of the dark angel gave her an approving nod as it settled into the Graveyard. _"It's nice to have you on the team," _Ruka spoke to the being telepathically.

Mikage grew a bit flustered at missing her chance to end the match quickly. She was hoping to impress Jack by doing so, but it failed. Glancing over to Jack in the far distance, Mikage heaved a sigh before turning back to Ruka. "Even so, I still have Commander Covington on my field! Go!" On her command, the smaller machine soldier darted forward in a dash toward Ruka's empty field. The young woman cried out in pain as the soldier struck her in the chest, but quickly recovered.

**[Ruka's LP: 4000 - 3000]**

**[5D's SC: 2 - 1]**

Mikage was a bit taken a back at her still calm expression despite the successful attack. The older woman met eyes with Ruka through her rearview mirror, seeing a calculating gleam in her eyes. "I activate the Trap Card, Numinous Healer!" Ruka shouted suddenly, revealing her face-down card with a flick of her wrist. "When I take damage to my Life Points," she explained, "Numinous Healer increases my Life Points by 1000!" Ruka gave Mikage a teasing smile as her entire body glowed with energy from her card.

**[Ruka's LP: 3000 - 4000]**

Looking a bit annoyed, Mikage ended her turn.

"_Unbelievable!" _MC cried through his microphone. _"Ruka Heartlily managed to survive through three attacks virtually unscathed, her Life still totally 4000! What an incredible strategy mixed with Life Recovery Strategy and counter!" _

"She's doing better than I thought," Jack admitted, smiling softly to himself. Yusei and Aki nodded in agreement, mimicking his smile. Rua, feeling somewhat better after his loss, was relieved to see that Ruka was out there making up for the team.

"My turn!" Ruka announced, swiftly drawing her card. Ruka was now considerably behind Mikage on the track due to the Full Throttle Trap Saiga left in place. She had to admit that Team Neo Force had a considerably intelligent strategy going for them that enabled them to make a swift recovery. Even if Mikage was unable to do any true damage during his first turn, the fact remained that she dominated the track via speed, and that she still held two Monsters on the field. Ruka knew she had to make this turn count, and the card she just drew would help ensure that.

**[SC: 5D's 2 / Neo Force 6]**

**[Ruka's LP: 4000]**

"I activate Speed Spell – Ancient Leaf!" Ruka said, inserting her card while fighting a small gust of wind in the process. "When I have 4000 or more Life Points, I can remove one Speed Counter to draw two cards from my deck!"

**[5D's SC: 2 - 1]**

Once she drew her two cards, Ruka examined her two new cards and immediately put them to work. "Next, I Summon Rose Bird in Attack Position!" Flapping its long, green wings above Ruka, the parrot-like bird with leaf-like feathers and roses sticking out of its body gave a high-pitched screech.

**[Rose Bird: LV4/1800/1500]**

"Go, Rose Bird!" Ruka ordered with a wave of her hand. "Attack Commander Covington!" Upon command, the plant-resembling parrot gave a powerful flap of its wings, unleashing a small tornado that tore Saiga's machine to shrapnel. Receiving an impact from the strike, Mikage found herself wobbling on the track before straightening out.

**[Mikage's LP: 3000 - 2200]**

"I set two cards face-down, ending my turn!" Ruka said as her two cards materialized out in front of her track. Though Ruka had done well to set the stage for herself here, she knew better than to underestimate Mikage. She recalled Saiga's words to Rua during the previous match. _"No matter who it is, you must never underestimate your opponent. The moment you couldn't feel any fight from me, you assumed you had this match won already, and that was your undoing. That is the one error you must never make." _

"_That's right,"_ Ruka reminded herself. Even though she didn't view Mikage as a threat, underestimating her ability could cost her the match. Mikage, just like every other Duelist participating in this tournament, had spent the past two weeks training alongside her team. Even if she was still a novice, there was no way she didn't have some ability after training under skilled Duelists. Moreover, aside from her Rose Bird and the two set cards on her field, Ruka only had one of her own cards and one card she inherited from Rua. Mikage, on the other hand, would have a full hand of six cards on her next draw, giving her numerous possibilities depending on what those cards were. Just as she did last turn, Ruka planned to use her set cards to change the tide of this battle.

"My turn!" said Mikage. "Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 2 / Neo Force 8]**

**[Mikage's LP: 2200]**

"I activate Speed Spell – Speed Fusion!" Mikage announced, revealing her card. "When I have four or more Speed Counters, I can Fusion Summon from my Extra Deck! By sending Aquarian Alessa and Shadow Delver from my hand to the Graveyard, I Fusion Summon Superalloy Beast Raptinus in Attack Mode!" Ruka's eyes widened as two spirits from Mikage's hand joined as one, forming a massive dragon of varying shades of blues, yellows, and greens.

**[Superalloy Beast Raptinus: LV8/2200/2200]**

"A Gemini Deck!" Yusei suddenly realized, leaning forward in his seat. "It's not uncommon for a player to have one or two Gemini Monsters in their deck that may match up with its theme, but it's rare for a player to actually form a deck revolving around Gemini Monsters! And with that Fusion Monster on the field…" Jack scoffed, not looking very pleased. "To think that Mikage could bring out a troublesome Monster like that!"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa!" _MC cut in. _"Under ordinary circumstances, a Gemini Monster must first be Normal Summoned as a Normal Monster and then Normal Summoned during a second turn to unleash its Special Effects! But with this rare Fusion Monster, Superalloy Beast Raptinus, out on the field, Contestant Mikage can now unleash the Special Effects of all her Gemini Monsters immediately! This could spell trouble for Ruka Heartlily!"_

"That's right," Mikage said, eyeing Ruka through her mirror. "Now I can activate Future Swordsman's effect! But first, I Normal Summon another Gemini Monster, Gemini Lancer, in Attack Position!" The sea-horse knight flashed its lances, ready for action, as it floated down the track alongside Mikage's samurai.

**[Gemini Lancer: LV4/1800/1400]**

"Thanks to Superalloy Beast Raptinus, Gemini Lancer also gains its effect! Back to Future Samurai's effect, by Banishing a Monster in my Graveyard, I can destroy one Monster on your side of the field, Ruka Heartlily!" Mikage turned in her seat to point directly at Ruka, earning a shocked reaction. "I Banish Assault Dog from my Graveyard to destroy Rose Bird!"

Ruka flinched as a beam of light burned her bird to ashes. Despite the small pain she received, Ruka jerked her head back up and shot Mikage a glare. "When Rose Bird is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon up to two Plant-Type Tuner Monsters from my deck! Special Summon! Weed! Spore! Defense Position!"

**[Weed: LV2/1200/400]**

**[Spore: LV1/400/800]  
><strong>

"Then I'll just destroy them as well!" Mikage yelled, accelerating as she spoke. "Go, Gemini Lancer! Attack Weed!" Just as Mikage's Sea Serpent shot its lance forward, its attack was blocked by a wall of bubbles guarding the small grass creature. "Trap Card, activate!" Ruka called over. "Half Unbreak! This card prevents a Monster from being destroyed for one turn and halves any Battle Damage involved with that card!" Mikage clicked her tongue in annoyance, but she was far from done.

"Even so, the attack continues! With Gemini Lancer's effect in play, you take Piercing Damage from this attack!" The lance struck Weed, and despite not actually damaging it, Ruka felt the pain. Grunting, Ruka did her best to maintain her cool. "Even so," she panted, "the Piercing Damage is halved and Weed is not destroyed!"

**[Ruka's LP: 4000 - 3300]**

"I still have another attack!" Mikage said, her voice getting more intense than usual. "Future Samurai, attack Spore!" Mikage's samurai sliced the floating pollen in two, sending it off the field in a high-pitched shriek. Mikage realized that attacking Weed with Superalloy Beast Raptinus would be a pointless battle, as it would not be destroyed and Ruka would take no damage. Therefore, she resolved to merely set a card. "Then I use Final Speed World and remove two Speed Counters to gain 1000 Life Points! My turn is over!"

**[Neo Force's SC: 8 - 6]**

**[Mikage's LP: 2200 - 3200]**

"My turn," Ruka said, a bit softer than before. As she viewed the card she just drew, a smile came to her lips. "Mikage-_san_," Ruka addressed the woman, leaving Mikage a bit puzzled. "We're both new to Riding Duels, so it's been real fun!" she called over, taking Mikage by surprise. "Y-Yeah," the blue-haired woman finally admitted after a long pause. "It's been fun, but I don't plan on losing!" Ruka's smile widened into a subtle smirk. "I'm afraid this will be the last turn, Mikage-_san_. Using the card I just drew along with the card Rua left me, I'm going to win this Duel!"

**[SC: 5D's 3 / Neo Force 8]**

Over in his seat, Rua took a double take as he heard Ruka mention the card he left her through the big screen in the center of the stadium projecting the match. The card he left her was Speed Spell – Overboost, a card that would increase her Speed Counters. Though doing so would give her an advantage, he wasn't too sure how that would help her. Well, it would give her an opportunity to draw cards, but how was she so confident that would help her win…? Yusei, who was busy trying to understand Ruka's comment, suddenly found the answer. "I see. If she's able to Special Summon that…!"

"I activate the effect of Spore from my Graveyard!" Ruka started, passing a corner as she spoke, her green hair flapping in the wind behind her. "When Spore is in the Graveyard, I can Banish another Plant-Type Monster from my Graveyard to Special Summon it, increasing its level by the total level of the Banished Monster. I Banish Rose Bird to Special Summon Spore!"

**[Spore's LV: 1 - 5]**

"Then," Ruka continued, lifting a card from her hand, "I use Rua's Speed Spell – Overboost to increase my Speed Counters by four!" Upon activation, Ruka tripled in speed, allowing her to just barely grab onto Mikage's coattail, so to speak.

**[5D's SC: 3 - 7]**

"After, I use Speed Spell – Summon Speeder to Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Fairy Archer in Attack Mode!" Ruka's new Fairy was an angelic red-haired elf grasping a shining bow and arrow.

**[Fairy Archer: LV3/1400/600]**

Realizing she had no cards left in her hand now, Ruka knew she needed to use Rua's card to fortify her advantage. "Using Final Speed World, I remove all seven of my Speed Counters to draw two cards from my deck!" Ruka swiped the two cards off her deck, smiling at the identity of one of those cards.

**[5D's SC: 7 - 0]**

Ruka's D-Wheel popped out its pink angel wings, helping Ruka come to a safe stop as her Speed Counters hit zero. "Next," Ruka continued, "I release Spore and Weed to Advance Summon Athena in Attack Mode!" Ruka's petite creatures were absorbed by a wall of light, from that light emerging a beautiful woman dressed in a fancy dress. The woman held a silver spear and shield in her hands.

**[Athena: LV7/2600/800]**

"Then, once per turn while Fairy Archer is on my field," Ruka went on, "you receive 400 points of damage for each Light-Attribute Monster on my field! I currently have two, so you take 800 damage!" Mikage cried out in pain as two arrows of light energy were sent crashing into her stomach, sending her into a brief tailspin.

**[Mikage's LP: 3200 - 2400]**

"After that," Ruka said, confidence reflecting in her eyes, "I activate Athena's effect! By sending one Fairy-Type Monster I control other than Athena to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Fairy-Type Monster from my Graveyard! I send Fairy Archer to the Graveyard to Special Summon Fallen Angel Desire in Attack Mode!" Mikage's jaw dropped at this, and she quickly came to a realization. "That's the reason you sent it to the Graveyard?!" Ruka nodded to her opponent as the dark angel spirit appeared behind her, its red wings flashing venomously and its two spears aimed right for Mikage and her army.

**[Fallen Angel Desire: LV10/3000/2800]**

"When a Fairy-Type Monster is successfully Summoned while Athena is on my field," Ruka explained, "you take 600 points of damage!" Mikage once again lost her breath as she was struck down by a beam of light, this one a bit stronger than the last one.

**[Mikage's LP: 2400 - 1800]**

"Finally, I activate the effect of Fallen Angel Desire!" Ruka said, raising her arm up above her head. "By making this Monster lose 1000 Attack Points, it can send one Monster on your field to the Graveyard!" Mikage began to sweat as she realized what Ruka's plan was. "I send Superalloy Beast Raptinus to the Graveyard, making your Gemini Monsters lose their effects!"

**[Fallen Angel Desire's ATK: 3000 - 2000]**

"Go, Fallen Angel Desire! Attack Gemini Lancer! Dark Thrust!"

**[Gemini Lancer's ATK: 1800]**

The two Monsters exchanged blows, both wielding lances, but Desire's strength was superior, leaving the Sea Serpent wounded and broken as it vanished into nothingness. Mikage winced as she felt the pain from the attack, but she remained strong despite it all.

**[Mikage's LP: 1800 - 1600]**

"Athena! Attack Future Samurai! Holy Slash!"

**[Future Samurai's ATK: 1600]**

**[Athena's ATK: 2600]**

The scene repeated itself as Mikage's samurai bit the dust, slashed up by the far superior angel. Mikage screamed in pain as she felt a far stronger blow than the previous strike, this one nearly knocking her off of her D-Wheel before she held on last minute.

**[Mikage's LP: 1600 - 600]**

**[Neo Force's SC: 8 - 7]**

During her End Phase, Overboost brought Ruka's Speed Counters back up to one, and she slowly picked up speed again.

**[5D's SC: 0 - 1]**

"My turn," Mikage said quietly, beginning to lose her previous spunk.

**[SC: 5D's 2 / Neo Force 9]**

Her expression fell flat as she viewed the two cards in her hand. One Gemini Monster and one Trap Card that could boost the Attack Power of that Gemini Monster. But it was useless. Even if Mikage played the Monster, the boost in Attack Power wouldn't be enough to stop Athena's attack. Moreover, Ruka could reduce Fallen Angel Desire's Attack to 1000 to destroy the Monster, leaving her open to a Direct Attack. Though it frustrated her to admit it, she had lost this match. In the end, she resolved to save her two cards for the final match. Yeager would need all the help he could get against Yusei. "Turn end," Mikage said, heaving a heavy sigh.

"My turn," Ruka said, drawing her card.

**[SC: 5D's 3 / Neo Force 11]**

She noted the card she drew, deciding she would not need to use it now. Though her Speed Counters met the requirements, she had no need to. Instead, she planned to end this with one simple attack. "Go, Athena!" Ruka called, sending her angel into combat. "Attack Mikage-_san_ directly!" Mikage closed her eyes as the angelic Monster pierced through her chest with her blade. Mikage gave a loud cry as the virtual blade left her body, but being only virtual in the end, Mikage recovered quickly. Mikage offered Ruka a soft smile, showing the girl that there were no hard feelings between the two.

**[Mikage's LP: 600 - 0]**

**WINNER – RUKA HEARTLILY (Team 5D's – 3 Matches, Team Neo Force – 1 Match)**

The crowd went wild as Ruka drove off the track, headed back to her team's booth. Over in the Team Neo Force booth, Saiga leaned back in his chair, chuckling to himself. "The girl's not too bad," he said softly, grabbing Ushio's attention. "But there's fundamental flaws in her deck that she's not yet aware of. Her strategy will suffer due to these flaws. I'm afraid that she's still not good enough to defeat the Pros," he said, chewing on a toothpick lazily.

Ushio took Saiga's words in, not quiet understanding what he was talking about. "Well…she was pretty impressive to me, at least. But Mikage-san was something else!" Ushio turned red as he giggled to himself, leaving Saiga shaking his head. Yeager smiled to himself as he heard his teammates talking while he was changing into his Riding Suit. "Well then, I guess I am next," he said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The crowd continued to cheer as Ruka's victorious face was focused on the display screens. One man and woman were busy munching on popcorn, not seeming to pay too much attention to the outcome of the Duel. In fact, they were seemingly flirting with one another, receiving odd looks from the others around them. Just as the man was getting ready to enjoy a kiss from his significant other, he stopped dead in his tracks when his lips met with a soft material.<p>

Slowly opening his eyes, the man jumped half a mile when he saw the face of a zombie plushy doll staring him in the eyes. Holding the zombie plushy doll was the purple-haired girl calling herself Juliet. "Wh-What the hell are you doing?!" the man bellowed, nearly pouring his popcorn and soda all over his girlfriend.

"I'm looking for someone," the girl responded nonchalantly, still waving the plushy around. "Romero said you might be able to help me." The couple exchanged bewildered glances before turning back to the girl. "Uh, who exactly are you looking for?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow. "A person named Ruka. Ruka Heartlily. Do you know where I can find her?" The couple again exchanged glances before replying. "Uh, isn't that girl…" The man was in the process of pointing to Ruka's face still on the screen when the zombie girl gave a sudden screech.

The man spun around, thinking something serious was happening. "Hey, are you okay, miss?!" His eyes popped out of his head when he saw Juliet dashing toward a giant Shadow Ghoul balloon flying on the other side of the bleachers. "U-Um, I take it she doesn't want to know anymore?" The man turned to his girlfriend, who gave a shrug in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>And so," <em>MP started commentating again, _"after a series of intense battles, we have arrived at the final match of the Team Neo Force versus Team 5D's showdown!"_

"_This match will decide it all!" _MC continued. _"Team 5D's currently holds three wins, leaving Team Neo Force with one! Technically speaking, Team 5D's has already qualified to advance to the next round, but Director Yeager, team leader of Team Neo Force, has issued a challenge. Holding one deciding round between team leaders, Yusei Fudo versus Director Yeager, Director Yeager has proposed that should he win this final match, both Team 5D's and Team Neo Force will advance to the next round, where the two teams would be forced to face off once again!"_

"_Naturally, this would be a major disadvantage to Yusei Fudo and his team. After facing off against a team once, the opponent would come back twice as strong and twice as prepared the second time around! In addition to that, Team 5D's would still have to defeat their regularly scheduled team in the next round, making it twice as difficult!"_

"_In order to prevent this desperate situation, will Yusei Fudo emerge victorious?!"_

"Are you serious?!" Rua cried from his seat, grasping his head with his hands. "If Yusei loses this, we have to not only face another team, but Duel against Team Neo Force again?!" Jack slapped his hand down on the table, startling Rua. "Of course that's not going to happen! Yusei's going to win this!"

Yusei approached Ruka on his D-Wheel, giving her a smile as he accepted the 5D's baton from her. "You did great out there, Ruka," Yusei said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Just leave the rest to me," the scientist said, giving her a thumbs up as he drove away from her. Ruka nodded, returning his smile, though he couldn't see it with his back to her.

"Regarding Rua, he'll be just fine!" Yusei called out before heading back on the track, leaving Ruka by herself in the driveway. The girl slowly turned toward where her brother was looking livelier than before, and she couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. "Yeah, he'll be just fine," the repeated Yusei's words under her breath. With that, Ruka headed back to where the rest of her team waited, waving to them with a smile.

Soon after, Yusei and Yeager were lined up at the starting line, ready to take off at a moment's notice. The two exchanged glances while the commentators were hyping up the crowd for the final showdown. "I'm not sure how long I'll last against you," Yeager said jokingly, "but I don't intend to hand you this victory." A smile came to Yusei's face as he turned his head back toward the track stretching out in front of him. "Of course. It wouldn't be any fun that way at all."

"_Riding Duel! Acceleration!" _

Both D-Wheelers shot down the track like bullets, zipping along the first corner with little effort. Yeager placed his hand over his deck, preparing to draw his next card. Because the previous match ended on Team 5D's turn with Ruka's victory, the first turn in this final match was given to Yeager. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Neo Force 12 / 5D's 4]**

**[Yeager's LP: 4000]**

**[Cards in Play: Full Throttle]**

**[Yusei's LP: 4000]**

**[Athena: LV7/2600/800]**

**[Fallen Angel Desire: LV10/3000/2800]**

As per the usual strategy of Team Neo Force, Yeager was far ahead of Yusei on the field due to Full Throttle. _"What do you think of my team strategy, Yusei Fudo?" _Yeager asked teasingly over the communication screen on Yusei's D-Wheel. Yusei couldn't help but chuckle at the clown's question, with the wind speed from Yeager's D-Wheel crashing into his body at full force. "It's not bad," he replied amusedly.

"But speed alone won't let you win this. And when it comes to speed, Team 5D's holds the advantage." Yeager gave a laugh, his head bobbing up and down. _"We'll see who holds the advantage, won't we? Ruka-chan left you a powerful lineup, but I'm afraid that ends here." _As Yeager held up a card from his hand, Yusei's carefree attitude hardened immediately. "That card…!"

"Yes! I activate Speed Spell – The End of Storm!" the clown cried as he inserted the card into his Duel Disk. "When I have 10 or more Speed Counters, I can destroy every Monster on the field and inflict 300 damage to each player for each Monster destroyed!"

Yeager gave a laugh before continuing. "In this situation where you control two powerful Monsters and I control none, you'll be the only one at a disadvantage! Sorry, Yusei Fudo, but when it comes to speed, our team is superior!" Yeager gave a grin as a powerful gust of wind blew right past Yeager, crashing into Yusei's D-Wheel and wiping out Ruka's Monsters with intense force. Yusei grunted as he tried to balance out his D-Wheel from the pressure of the attack.

**[Yusei's LP: 4000 - 3400]**

"Now your field is completely empty!" Yeager pointed out. "I Summon Flaming Sprite Butterfly – Wilps in Attack Position!" Appearing before Yeager was the Gemini butterfly with flames for wings. "That must be one of Mikage-_san_'s cards," Yusei said quietly to himself, recognizing it as a Gemini Monster. "But will a Gemini go well together with his Jester Monsters?

**[Flaming Sprite Butterfly – Wilps: LV4/1500/1500]**

"Go on, Wilps!" Yeager ordered with a swing of his arm, turning in his seat so he was facing Yusei behind him. "Attack Yusei directly!" Yeager gave a hearty laugh as he watched his Monster's flames assault Yusei's field. "That attack dealt serious damage, didn't it?" Yeager stopped when he saw Yusei's D-Wheel emerging from the resulting smoke, unharmed. Upon further inspection, Yeager saw Yusei's Life Point Counter had not been touched.

**[Yusei's LP: 3400]**

"Im-Impossible! How'd you-" Yeager cut himself off when he saw a small brown, fluffy creature floating above Yusei on his track. It had a red ribbon attached to the end of its tail. It chirped cutely, earning a smile from Yusei. "Thanks for protecting me, Kuribon."

**[Kuribon: LV1/300/200]**

"All right!" Rua cried, pumping his fist in the area. "Ruka's card protected Yusei!" Ruka looked pleased that her card was of some help, and she silently hoped that this would help turn the tide of this battle.

"_What an amazing turnaround!" _MC added. _"First Director Yeager seized control of the field, then Yusei Fudo managed to turn it around in a heartbeat! What an exciting Duel this has become!"_

"I see," Yeager said, a smile coming to his face. "You used Kuribon's effect to Special Summon it in Defense Mode and reduce all Battle Damage you receive this turn to zero. Now you have a Monster on the field. Quite clever indeed." Yusei could make out a small smirk coming to the clown's face as he spoke. "But I'm afraid that will only help you for so long, Yusei."

Yeager's smile quickly faded as he proceeded to press one of the buttons on the front panel of his yellow and black D-Wheel. "I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing eight Speed Counters, I can add one Magic or Trap Card in my Graveyard to my hand!" The clown's D-Wheel rapidly lost speed, landing him right next to Yusei on the track.

**[Neo Force's SC: 12 - 4]**

"Now I get to add Speed Spell – The End of Storm back into my hand!" Yeager confirmed, laughing hysterically. "What now, Yusei?! With Full Throttle in effect, it will not be long before I can use this card again! Three turns, to be exact!" Yeager's laughter was cut off by a chuckle of Yusei's own, quickly averting the clown's attention. "That's _if_ I don't reduce your Speed Counters before then, right, Yeager?"

Yeager raised his eyebrows as he added the Speed Spell back into his hand. "W-Well, we'll just see about that, now won't we?!" Yusei's amused smile didn't fade as Yeager shifted through the cards in his hand awkwardly. "Then I'll place three cards face-down on the field! This should be enough to make even you sweat, Dr. Fudo!"

Yeager erupted into a barrage of cackles as Yusei processed his move in his mind. Yusei recalled that Yeager had inherited two cards from Mikage. One of the cards was obviously the Gemini butterfly Monster. As for the second, if Yusei had to guess, it was one of the three set cards on the field. More specifically, he thought, it was likely a card meant to power up Wilps. Given the circumstances during Mikage's final turn, it made sense as to why she did not use Wilps and the card Yeager set. It would have been futile against Ruka's two powerful fairies. However, she was counting on Yeager to clear the field and trusted her two cards to him. Truly impressive teamwork, Yusei admitted with a smile, but they were not the only ones capable of such a feat. Yusei danced his finger along the second card he received from Ruka while contemplating a strategy in his head.

"My turn!" Yusei declared while making a turn around the track corner. "Draw!"

**[SC: Neo Force 6 / 5D's 5]**

**[Yusei's LP: 4000]**

Yusei smirked when he saw the identity of the card he drew. "Here it is," he said confidently, slapping the card down onto his Duel Disk. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can Special Summon Quick Synchron! Attack Position!" Yusei's machine, sporting an outfit resembling an old western movie, raised its 50's pistol toward the sun.

**[Quick Synchron: LV5/700/1400]**

"Going for a Synchro, are you?!" Yeager retorted immediately, catching Yusei off guard just as he held another card in his hand, preparing to play it. "Trap Card, activate! Discord!" Yusei gasped, realizing right away what was happening here.

"_Oh my GOD!" _MC roared into his microphone. _"With that card in play, Yusei Fudo can't Synchro for three of Director Yeager's turns! How will he handle such pressure?!"_

"Synchro Sealing!" Aki cried, understanding Yeager's strategy. Jack nodded, folding his arms against his chest grimly. "Yeager is one of the few players who specializes in preventing a player from Synchro Summoning. The only other players I've seen utilize such a strategy were Aporia and…" Jack cut himself off, thinking about what he was about to say and deciding it was best to not discuss that specific individual. "…never mind. It's not important right now."

Jack closed his eyes, earning questionable stares from his peers. "Even so," Rua replied, ignoring Jack's strange behavior, "it's not like Yusei didn't know about this, right?" He's gotta have a way to stop it!" Ruka, not answering her brother, eyed the card she left Yusei face-down on the track in front of his D-Wheel.

High above Jack, among the massive crowd of cheering fans toward the very top of the bleachers, Yukio Kyoji felt a strange sensation wash over him. Stephanie noticed a bizarre expression on his face and immediately showed concern. "What's wrong, Yukio? You look so serious all of a sudden." Yukio quickly caught himself, shaking his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it…" Despite denying it, Stephanie noticed Yukio looking around him in all directions as if someone had just called his name.

Down in the track below, Yusei stayed silent for a moment as Yeager laughed triumphantly. Just as the clown had finished inflating his ego tenfold, he opened his eyes to see a smile come to Yusei's face. "You mentioned something about teamwork before, Director. Allow me to demonstrate for you what teamwork is all about!" Yeager scoffed lightly, returning the scientist's smile.

"Show it to me! That set card Ruka-_chan_ left you out on the field!" Yusei replied with a nod, thrusting his arm up into the air. "Trap Card, activate! Fairy Wind! This card destroys all face-up Spells and Traps on the field, inflicting 300 points of damage to each player for each card destroyed! Your Synchro Sealing ends here, Yeager!"

Yeager's smile faded as a gust of wind descended upon him, his fiery butterfly, and the Discord Trap resting in front of his D-Wheel. Before the wind could reach its target, however, it was quickly dispersed and reduced to a mere breeze that gently brushed past Yeager's back. "What?!" Yusei cried, leaning forward in his seat to get a better view of Yeager's field. "What happened?" Just as Yusei asked this, he saw another card flip face-up on the field, immediately answering his own question.

"_Unbelievable!" _MP cut in. _"In the knick of time, Contestant Yeager activated a second Trap Card known as Imperial Customs! As long as this Trap Card remains in play, every other Permanent Trap on the field aside from Imperial Customs cannot be destroyed!"_

"_Though Imperial Customs will still be destroyed by Fairy Wind," _MC continued, _"as per the rules of a Chain Link, Imperial Customs resolves first, preventing the destruction of Discord! Yusei Fudo's attempt has failed!"_

"Nice try!" Yeager admitted, laughing as his Imperial Customs shattered. "But you are still unable to Synchro Summon for three turns! Even as powerful as you are, Yusei Fudo, I'm afraid your deck's power is greatly weakened without the ability to Synchro!" Yusei clicked his tongue, obviously unable to argue Yeager's claim. "That won't stop me from Normal Summoning!" Yusei said fiercely, slamming the card he was going to play earlier onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon Speed Warrior in Attack Position!" Yusei's iconic metallic Monster dashed along the track gracefully, joining Quickdraw Synchron.

**[Speed Warrior: LV2/900/400]**

"Go, Speed Warrior!" Yusei ordered. "Attack Flaming Sprite Butterfly – Wilps!" As the warrior extended its leg toward its foe in high-speed fashion, Yusei explained its effect. "During the turn Speed Warrior is Normal Summoned, its Attack Power is doubled until the End Phase!"

**[Speed Warrior's ATK: 900 - 1800]**

**[Flaming Sprite Butterfly – Wilps' ATK: 1500]**

It all happened too quickly, and it was too late for Yusei to take the attack back now. Just as Speed Warrior was about to make contact with the flaming butterfly, a very crucial fact came rushing back into Yusei's brain. In the heat of the moment, Yusei realized, he actually forgot the most important card Yeager had hidden on the field. The fact that Yusei did this surprised even him, but there was nothing he could do now. The wide smirk on Yeager's face confirmed this fact.

"I'm surprised you of all people would make such a crucial error, Yusei. I was certain you knew what my final card was! The Trap Card, Gemini Booster, left by Lt. Sagiri!" Yeager gave a flick of his wrist, revealing the card. "This card activates as an Equip Card with one Gemini Monster on the field, increasing the selected Monster's Attack Power by 700 points!"

**[Flaming Sprite Butterfly – Wilps' ATK: 1500 - 2200]**

"I am afraid that your Speed Warrior just doesn't have enough strength in him to destroy my Wilps!" Yeager gave a snap of his fingers, signaling for Wilps to lash out in counterattack using one of its fire-based wings. Speed Warrior cried out in pain as it was obliterated. Yusei echoed his Monster's scream as the fire crashed down onto his D-Wheel, causing him to skid his tires briefly before regaining control.

**[Yusei's LP: 3400 - 3000]**

"What in the world is that idiot doing?!" Jack demanded to no one in particular, slamming both of his fists down on the table in front of him. "This isn't like Yusei!" Rua cried, grasping his head with his hands. "What's going on with him?!" Aki and Ruka said nothing, simply showing concerned expressions as they watched him.

"I…set one card and end my turn," Yusei said quietly, unsure of what had overcome him suddenly. Why did he act so irrationally? It was completely unlike him to jump into battle without thinking things through first. Yusei, becoming increasingly uncomfortable, looked down at his hand grasping his remaining cards and gasped at what he saw. "My hands are…shaking?"

"It's as I thought," Yeager said, suddenly pulling up beside Yusei on the field. "I wasn't sure at first because of how natural you seemed to act in your Duel against Rua, but now this confirms it." Yeager lowered his eyebrows before he went on. "Yusei, there's still a small fragment of fear left inside of you from your battle against Yliaster ten years ago!" The clown made his tone heavier to emphasize his point, even going as far as to point his finger directly at Yusei in an accusing manner. This caught Yusei off guard, and he found it suddenly difficult to respond. "I'm…afraid? That's impossible…"

"But is it really?" Yeager asked, seeing Yusei unable to answer back this time. "Out of Team 5D's, you're the one who faced the Mechlord Emperors the most, even battling Aporia singlehandedly and alone twice during the W.R.G.P. In addition to that, you also fought against Z-one in the skies of Neo Domino City, shouldering the fate of this city all by yourself. Now, after enjoying ten years of peace, Z-one's intimidation remains in the very corners of your mind!"

"In the corners of my mind?" Yusei repeated, trying to make some sense of Yeager's words. "But I haven't once felt any fear since defeating Z-one. I…"

"A recent event brought this fear back to life," Yeager interrupted, sounding more serious and intense than usual. "The key to your fear is this Discord card; namely, Synchro Sealing. And the one responsible for awakening your fear is Yukio Kyoji!"

Yusei's eyes widened as Yeager's words hit him harder than a sack of brick rocks. "Yukio…Kyoji?"

As the two conversed, the audience grew impatient as no progress was being made in the Duel, shouting down toward the two D-Wheelers. At the same time, Master of Parties and Master of Ceremonies were experiencing audio difficulties with the live broadcasting of the Duel. "What's happening?" MC complained, tapping his mic with his finger. "As soon as Yusei ended his turn, the audio suddenly cut off."

"The rest of the world doesn't need to hear this conversation," Yeager whispered to himself as he noticed MC's distress. The clown turned back to Yusei so he could finish his conversation. "After Jack Atlas Dueled Yukio Kyoji, I took it upon myself to research the same data stream you hacked for Jack. Upon seeing the cards Kyoji played and hearing what bits of the conversation he shared with Jack regarding his motivation for his actions," Yeager concluded, "it became apparent that his deck focused on the sealing off of the opponent's summoning. When you saw the end of their confrontation, you were subconsciously reminded of the terror of the Mechlord Emperors and their assault against the Synchro Monsters. More than that, you began to fear what would happen if Urteil, your current enemy, began to use similar methods."

"As long as you hold onto these ancient fears, Yusei Fudo…" Yeager started, once again raising his pointing finger, "…you will never be able to defeat Urtiel or even Yukio Kyoji, for that matter!" Yusei could only stay quiet as Yeager's words swirled around in his head.

"My turn!" Yeager announced, the audio in the stadium suddenly returning. "Draw!" As Yeager drew his card, MC was busy apologizing to the audience for the sudden inconvenience.

**[SC: Neo Force 8 / 5D's 5]**

**[Yeager's LP: 3700]**

"I activate Speed Spell – Black Core!" Yeager declared as a black hole opened up on the field behind him. "By discarding one card from my hand when I have three or more Speed Counters, I can Banish one Monster on your field!" As Yeager finished speaking, the vortex activated, sucking the Kuribon on Yusei's field toward it. "I Banish Kuribon! You won't be using Ruka-_chan_'s cute little fluffball to hide behind forever!" Yusei gritted his teeth as Kuribon was completely sucked into the black hole, no longer accessible to him. "Next," Yeager continued, "I use Flaming Sprite Butterfly – Wilps to attack Quick Synchron! Hell Butterfly!" Yusei's eyes narrowed as a flock of flames in the shape of butterflies descended down onto his side of the track.

"I activate the Trap Card Tuner's Barrier!" Yusei countered with a sudden wave of his arm. Yeager had no reaction as his Monster's attack was reflected by a stream of light. "You're continuing to hide from the truth," the clown insisted, his butterfly returning onto the field in front of him.

"_With Tuner's Barrier," _MC explained, _"a Tuner Monster is protected from destruction until the End Phase of the turn! How clever, Yusei Fudo!" _

"Turn end," Yusei declared, resting his arm on his lap. He met eyes with Yeager briefly, quickly turning away from the clown. "My turn." Even with the new card Yusei drew, he could only pass this turn without doing anything. He had no choice but to survive through the new two of Yeager's turns before he could turn this situation around.

"My turn!" Yeager shouted, drawing his card and adding it to his hand. Both Yeager and Yusei passed by the booth for Team 5D's, not making eye contact with Jack and the others.

**[SC: Neo Force 12 / 5D's 7]**

"I'm going to snap you out of this, Yusei Fudo!" Yeager claimed, raising the card Yusei was all too familiar with. "I activate Speed Spell – The End of Storm once again! This card destroys every Monster we have out on the field and inflicts 300 damage to each of us for each of their Monsters destroyed!" As was becoming a reoccurring theme during this match, another gust of wind assaulted both sides of the track, shattering Yusei's Quick Synchron as well as Yeager's Flaming Sprite Butterfly – Wilps. As Wilps was destroyed, the Gemini Booster attached to it was destroyed as well.

**[Yusei's LP: 3000 - 2700]**

**[Yeager's LP: 3700 - 3400]**

"Enough of my borrowed power," Yeager said. "It's time I play my personal Monsters to beat you out of this silly little trance you're in, Yusei Fudo! I Summon Jester Lord in Attack Position!" Yeager's well-known Ace appeared on the field, juggling a series of red balls while laughing hysterically.

**[Jester Lord: LV1/0/0]**

"_Oh, boy!" _MC commented. _"Jester Lord gains 1000 Attack Points for every Spell and Trap the player has in play! With three cards in Yeager's Magic/Trap Zone, Jester Lord now holds 3000 Attack Points!"_

**[Jester Lord's ATK: 0 - 3000]**

"If you can't even defeat me, Yusei Fudo," Yeager said, "you won't stand a chance against your real enemies! Go, Jester Lord, and attack Yusei directly! Clown Balls!" Jester Lord gave a cackle before tossing its balls toward Yusei's now empty field, prompting a response from Yusei.

**[Yusei's LP: 2700]**

"If that attack goes through…!" Ruka started, panicking. "…Yusei's gonna lose!" Rua finished his twin sister's sentence, freaking out understandably.

Over in the Team Exploration booth, Crow slammed his hands on the table in a rage. "Don't you dare lose in the first round of the tournament, Yusei! Get your act together!"

Acting accordingly, Yusei raised one of the cards he held in his hand out in front of him. "By discarding Swift Scarecrow from my hand, I can end the Battle Phase and stop your Direct Attack!" Just in the knick of time, Yusei's metallic scarecrow appeared on the field to take Jester Lord's attack, bouncing its balls back to it. With the Battle Phase ended, Yeager could no longer finish the match in one shot. "In that case, I'll use the effects of Final Speed World to increase 1000 of my Life by removing two of my Speed Counters."

**[Neo Force's SC: 12 - 10]**

**[Yeager's LP: 3700 - 4700]**

"Turn end."

Both Yusei and Yeager spent a moment riding along the track in silence, becoming fully aware of the noisy crowd surrounding them in the dome stadium. Yusei, still hesitating to take his turn, looked up when he heard Yeager call over to him. "Yusei, do you remember the first time we met?" Yusei was a bit taken aback by the sudden question, and he nodded solemnly. "Yeah… I do."

"The person I was back then…" Yeager trailed off, thinking back to his days working for Director Godwin. Specifically, he was reminding Yusei of right before the Fortune Cup when Yeager blackmailed Yusei into participating in the Fortune Cup tournament by kidnapping his friends, Rally and the others. "The person I was back then represents the part of me I want to erase from existence." Yeager admitted, his voice sounding rather emotional. Yusei's expression loosened, not having expected such a discussion to start up.

"Everyone has fear in their hearts," Yeager continued, looking up into the bright sunlight sky high above the stadium's open roof. "My greatest fear is that the person I once was who used my family as an excuse to commit unthinkable acts could return at any given time. After all, that person always was and always will be a part of me. However," Yeager continued, finally turning to glance back over at Yusei, "I feel like I was able to change myself after becoming friendly with you and your friends.

It was during the incident with Yliaster that I realized that any one of us is capable of changing ourselves and conquering our fears. Though every bit of me wanted to run away that day, I was able to commit myself to protecting the citizens of this city at the expense of my own life. It is that thought that allows me to live with my fear and keep it under control."

Yusei lowered his head, suddenly feeling unexpectedly emotional. "Yeager…"

"Yusei," Yeager continued, speaking over the hum of their D-Wheels and the noisy crowd, "I am honestly proud of you and the growth you've achieved as a person. Starting out in Satellite when all the odds were against you, becoming the hero of Satellite and even surpassing your father's legacy in scientific research." A smile slowly came to Yeager's face as he continued speaking. "It is my dream to help you spread the particle you invented around the world." Yusei, unable to find the words to respond to such an emotional confession, could only lower his eyes. "I'm hardly worth the…"

"That is why you and your friends must defeat your enemies and win this tournament!" Yeager interrupted, clenching his small fist out in front of him. "In comparison to such a grand dream as that, fear hardly holds a candle! Yusei, don't you have something like that ignited within your heart? If the W.R.G.P. allowed you to deal with your days in Satellite and grow as a person, the R.W.F. will be a chance for you to overcome your remaining doubts and truly find yourself as a person! Now let's finish this match, Yusei Fudo! Make your move!"

After hesitating one last time, Yusei finally showed Yeager a wide smile. "You're right. There's no time to fear the enemy! We have a future that we must grasp with our own hands, after all! And this one draw will be the very first step toward that future!"

Unlike before, their conversation was broadcasted over the intercom for everyone in the audience and watching on TV to hear. As Yusei closed his eyes and placed his hand over his deck, the entire audience erupted in a round of applause. The rest of Team 5D's, along with most of the rivaling teams sparing a few of the darker members, joined in as well.

"Go get him, Yusei!" came Rua's voice from the 5D's pit booth as Yusei passed his team. "You can do it!" Ruka chimed in, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Yusei!" Aki added, waving at her possibly more than friend. Yusei waved back at his friends, silently thanking them under his breath. "Thanks, everyone…"

"Give that clown hell, Yusei!" Crow added from over in his booth, to which Yusei returned with a backward wave as he drove away. At the same time, the members of Team Pride couldn't help but admire Yusei and Yeager from their booth. "They may be enemies," Tatsuya said while leaning back in his chair, "but there's something about these guys that you gotta like, you know?"

Stephanie joined in on the cheering, too into the situation to notice the disgusted expression on Yukio's face. While everyone else stood in their chairs to get their voices heard, Yukio remained slouched in his seat, grinding his teeth together in frustration.

Toward the very back of the stadium, Divine held a similar expression on his face, obviously not very thrilled about Yusei getting so much positive attention. "This is why this guy pisses me off so much!" Divine snapped, a gust of wind blowing his hair up enough to show off the nasty scars on the right side of his face.

Behind him, leaning against the wall nonchalantly, Jophiel gave a merry chuckle. "It seems the hero of Satellite is quite popular in this city. These good-spirited samaritans are always cheering about _something_, aren't they? Perhaps we should join in, Divine, for old times' sake. After all, we were both once citizens in this city as well, right?" Divine scoffed at the man's joke, not finding the humor in it.

"My turn!" Yusei finally announced. "Draw!"

**[SC: Neo Force 12 / 5D's 8]**

**[Yeager's LP: 4700]**

Yeager's warm smile faded as he watched Yusei draw his card. Though it was true he wanted Yusei to win this, everything in the current situation pointed to his victory. Yusei's slight hesitation due to his fear of Synchro Sealing may have made it impossible for him to turn this around. Yeager held the advantage in both speed and Life Points. In just one more of Yeager's turns, Discord's effect would end, but that was more than enough time for Yeager to wipe out Yusei's Life Points.

The reason Yusei was so afraid of Synchro Sealing was a very simple one: Yusei's deck was reduced to mere low-level Monsters without the ability to Synchro. Not only did Yeager feel he had Yusei in checkmate, but his face-down Trap Card was called Begone, Knave!, a card that sent a Monster on the field back into the owner's hand whenever they inflicted Battle Damage. Meaning, even if Yusei managed to get a more powerful Monster out, it would only be a quick turnaround before Yeager claimed the advantage once again.

"Even though I meant what I said," Yeager finally spoke, "I have no intentions of handing you a victory in this Duel, Yusei Fudo!"

A moment passed before a smirk came to Yusei's lips. "Of course not. I wouldn't expect you to. In fact, Yeager," Yusei said sincerely, "you're the best opponent I could have had to start this tournament out with. When you face your fears head on and gain the ability to think clearly, even in the heat of battle, things become clearer."

Yusei slowly raised the card he had in his hand out in front of him as he drove along on the track. "The final piece to victory has been in my hand before this Duel even began!" As Yusei revealed the card, Yeager's expression melted, his eyed widening in shock. "I-Impossible…! The final card Ruka-_chan_ gave you?!"

Over in her seat, Ruka breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried he discarded it earlier, but it looks like he still had it." Rua squinted his eyes, trying to get a closer look. "What card is it? I can't see!"

"First," Yusei said, "I activate Final Speed World and remove seven Speed Counters to draw two cards from my deck!" As Yusei drew, his speed decreased dramatically, falling far behind Yeager on the track. Yusei's backup engine kicked in to help him slow down safely without suffering any damage.

**[5D's SC: 8 - 1]**

"And now," Yusei said, "the conditions have been met for my key card! I activate Speed Spell – Gap Storm! Since there's now a gap of 11 Speed Counters between us, this card can be activated! Your own speed will be your downfall, Yeager!"

"_Unbelievable!" _MP added. _"Speed Spell – Gap Storm will destroy all Spells and Traps on the field!"_

"I-Impossible…!" Yeager stuttered, eyes widened and jaw flabbergasted. "Is that the card you've had in your hand this entire match?! All while I was building up Speed Counters for the final showdown?!" Yeager could do nothing as a massive gust of wind blew away his Full Throttle and his Discord along with the Be Gone, Knave Trap Card he was saving to defend himself. With no Spells or Traps on Yeager's field or in Yusei's Magic/Trap Zone, Jester Lord was reduced to a weakling.

**[Jester Lord's ATK: 3000 - 0]**

"I then Summon Junk Synchron!" Yusei continued, his signature Monster appearing on the field, its orange colors blinding against the bright sun up above.

**[Junk Synchron: LV3/1300/500]**

"When Junk Synchron is Normal Summoned," Yusei explained, "I can Special Summon one Level Two or lower Monster from my Graveyard in face-up Defense Position with its effect negated! I Special Summon Speed Warrior!"

**[Speed Warrior: LV2/900/400]**

"Then," Yusei continued, lifting another card from his hand, "since I control a Junk Monster, I can Special Summon Junk Servant from my hand! Attack Position!" Joining the two warriors was a red and yellow Monster that looked like a toy robot.

**[Junk Servant: LV4/1500/1000]**

"After," the scientist went on, "I can Special Summon Synchronizer from my hand because I currently control at least one Monster on the field!" Yusei's next Monster appeared as an orange gear with bug-like eyes.

**[Synchronizer: LV1/0/0]**

"I activate Synchronizer's effect! Once per turn, I can equip it to one face-up Monster I control and treat it as a Synchro Monster! I equip Synchronizer to Junk Synchron, turning it into a Synchro Tuner Monster!"

"A Synchro Tuner?!" Jack cried, not prepared for this sudden move. "Yusei, you're not about to call Shooting Star Dragon out _now_, are you?!" Jack then stopped, realizing the levels didn't add up regardless. Beside him, Rua and the others were even more surprised than Jack, leaning forward in their chairs with anticipation. "More like," Rua started, "he's able to just make a Tuner into a Synchro like that?!"

"Your Discord can no longer stop me!" Yusei declared, raising his fist high above him. "I'm Tuning my Level Three Junk Synchron with my Level Four Junk Servant and my Level Two Speed Warrior!" As the light of Synchroning appeared on the field once again, Yeager watched in shocked silence as the three Monsters joined as one, a large shadow appearing from the light.

**(3+4+2=9)**

"Clustering fears gather together and disperse! Become a path for its light to shine! Synchro Summon! Dash toward the future, Junk Racer!" Emerging from the light was Yusei's newest Synchro Monster, this one clad in dark clothing that covered most of its pure white skin. It eyes glowed a crimson red underneath its hood. There was a pair of roller skates attached to the exposed feet of the cloaked creature.

**[Junk Racer: LV9/3000/2500]**

"What in the world is that thing?!" Jack cried, not recognizing the card. And for the World King of Riding Duels to not recognize a card was pure blasphemy! This was the second time today!

"I activate Junk Racer's effect!" Yusei said. As Yusei spoke, three green balls of energy floated up and surrounded Junk Racer's cloaked body. "The Monsters used as material for the Synchro Summon of Junk Racer don't go to the Graveyard. Instead, they become Overlay Units attached directly to its body! Behold the Xyz-Synchro Monster Prototype!"

"Wh-When was this even created?!" Yeager screamed, his eyes as wide as plates right about now.

"By detaching one of Junk Racer's Overlay Units, I can activate one of several effects! I remove two Overlay Units to activate one of these effects!" Two of the three spirits surrounding the Junk Monster were sent to the Graveyard as they were removed from its body. "I inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent and 300 points of damage to myself! I use this effect twice!" Both Yusei and Yeager were bombarded with two energy shots that left them in pain and clenching their chests.

**[Yeager's LP: 4700 - 2700]**

**[Neo Force's SC: 12 - 10]**

**[Yusei's LP: 2700 - 2100]**

"Finally," Yusei concluded as he caught his breath," I use Junk Racer to attack Jester Lord!"

**[Jester Lord's ATK: 0]**

**[Junk Racer's ATK: 3000]**

"This ends it, Yeager! Go, Junk Racer! Dark Howl!" Yusei's Junk Synchro Monster unleashed a loud-pitched screech that crashed into the Jester Lord's body, snapping it like a twig. Yeager shielded his body as the force from the attack collided into him, causing him to scream in pain.

**[Yeager's LP: 2700 - 0]**

**[Neo Force's SC: 10 - 0]**

"_And it's settled!" _MC's voice boomed over the intercom. _"After an intense five battles, Team 5D's have clenched three out of five victories, earning themselves a spot in the next day of the R.W.F.! Congratulations, Yusei Fudo! Team 5D's!" _As MC spoke, his voice grew increasingly emotional as if he was about to cry. _"Pompadour Man does not approve of this!" _

_Wonk._

Yusei drove into the center of the track, past the smoke pouring out of Yeager's D-Wheel, wearing a victorious smile on his face.

As the smoke cleared, Yeager was not holding an expression of anger, disappointment, or sorrow. Rather, he was smiling ear to ear and had tears visibly dripping down his face.

**WINNER – TEAM 5D'S**

* * *

><p>ooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Team 5D's passes to day two! Will Crow, Sherry, and their teammates be as fortunate?! <strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 24, "Team Exploration vs. Team Taiyou"**

**Credits:**

**Story Planning: GoldenUmi, ZeroSaber39 (Opening Lara scene)**

**Duel Planning: hearow2, GoldenUmi (Minor Corrections)**

**Original Cards: hearow2, GoldenUmi**

**Original Characters: ZeroSaber39 (Yukio, Jophiel)**

**Cards used in this chapter (in order of appearance):**

**Deformer Amplyfier (Created by Aman126)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**1600/1000**

**This card gains one of the following effects according to this card's battle position: ● Attack Position: Once per turn, your opponent must discard a random card from his or her hand. ● Defense Position: By discarding up to three cards from the top of your deck, you gain 400 Life Points per card.**

**Machiner's Defender (TCG: Machina Defender)**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**1200/1800**

**FLIP: Add 1 "Commander Covington" from your Deck to your hand.**

**Machiner's Sniper (TCG: Machina Sniper)**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**1800/800**

**"Machiner's" monsters cannot be attacked, except "Machiner's Sniper".**

**Deformer Bind**

**Permanent Trap**

**While you control a face-up "Deformer" monster, all Level 4 or higher monsters your opponent controls cannot attack or change their battle positions.**

**Deformer Impact Return**

**Trap**

**Select up to 2 Spell or Trap Cards your opponent controls. Return the selected card(s) to the hand. Then, return 1 "Deformer" monster from your hand to the Deck.**

**Deformer Boardon (TCG: Morphtronic Boarden)**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Machine/Effect**

**500/1800**

● **While in Attack Position: "Deformer" monsters you control can attack your opponent directly.**

● **While in Defense Position: Other "Deformer" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Threatening Roar**

**Trap**

**Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn.**

**Speed Spell – High Speed Crash**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Destroy 1 card you control and 1 other card on the field.**

**Machiner's Scavenger (Created by hearow2)**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Machine/Effect**

**8001300**

**Discard this card and one other card to draw two cards from your deck. If this card is in the Graveyard, you can Banish it to return 1 machine-type monster that is Banished back to your deck.**

**Bootlegged Machine (Created by hearow2)**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**200/0**

**When Summoned, Banish one machine-type monster. This card gains that monster's effect. Send this card to the Graveyard during the End Phase.**

**Machiner's Force**

**EARTH**

**Level 10**

**Machine/Effect**

**4600/4100**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Commander Covington", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You must pay 1000 Life Points to declare an attack with this card. You can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard to target 1 "Machiner's Soldier", "Machiner's Sniper", and "Machiner's Defender" in your Graveyard; Special Summon those targets.**

**Commander Covington **

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**1000/600**

**You can send 1 face-up "Machiner's Soldier", "Machiner's Sniper", and "Machiner's Defender" you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Machiner's Force" from your hand or Deck.**

**Machiner's Soldier**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**1600/1500**

**When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no other monsters: You can Special Summon 1 "Machiner's" monster from your hand, except "Machiner's Soldier".**

**Speed Spell – Cyclone (TCG: Speed Spell – Mystical Space Typhoon)**

**Quick-Play Speed Spell**

**This card can be activated by removing 2 Speed Counters. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.**

**Rose Blizzard**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a monster you control is selected as an attack target. Change the attacking monster to Defense Position and negate the attack.**

**Future Samurai**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Gemini**

**1600/1200**

**This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.**

● **Once per turn: You can banish 1 monster from your Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy that target.**

**Buten**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Fairy/Tuner/Effect**

**200/300**

**During your Main Phase: You can banish this card from the Graveyard to target 1 face-up Level 4 or lower LIGHT Fairy-Type monster you control; it is treated as a Tuner monster while face-up on the field.**

**Heaven's Judgment**

**Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Send 1 Fairy-Type monster from your Deck to your Graveyard with a Level equal to the attacking monster's to destroy that monster.**

**Numinous Healer**

**Trap**

**You can only activate this card when you take damage to your Life Points. Increase your Life Points by 1000 points. Also, increase your Life Points by 500 points per card if there are additional "Numinous Healer" cards in your Graveyard.**

**Speed Spell – Ancient Leaf **

**Speed Spell**

**If you have 4000 or more Life Points, you can remove 1 of your Speed Counters to draw 2 cards. (Note: The real effect is 9000 LP, but due to the 4000 LP limit in this story, it has been changed to 4000)**

**Rose Bird (TCG: Bird of Roses)**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Plant/Effect**

**1800/1500**

**When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon up to 2 Plant-Type Tuner monsters from your Deck.**

**Speed Spell – Speed Fusion**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Send Fusion Material Monsters from your hand or field listed on a Fusion Monster to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.**

**Superalloy Beast Raptinus**

**LIGHT**

**Level 8**

**Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

**2200/2200**

**1 Gemini Monster + 1 Gemini Monster**

**All face-up Gemini Monsters on the field are treated as Effect Monsters, and gain their effects.**

**Gemini Lancer**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Sea Serpent/Gemini**

**1800/1400**

**This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect:**

● **During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Weed (Nettles) **

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Plant/Tuner/Effect**

**1200/400**

**If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can destroy 1 face-up Plant-Type monster you control instead.**

**Spore**

**WIND**

**Level 1**

**Plant/Tuner/Effect**

**400/800**

**If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 other Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your Graveyard and increase its Level by the Level of that banished monster. Each player can only activate the effect of "Spore" once per Duel.**

**Half Unbreak**

**Trap**

**For one turn only, prevent one monster from being Destroyed in battle and reduce the Damage by half.**

**Speed Spell – Summon Speeder**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. It cannot attack this turn.**

**Fairy Archer**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1400/600**

**During your Main Phase, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster you control. This card cannot attack during the same turn you activate this effect. Only one "Fairy Archer" can have its effect activated per turn.**

**Athena**

**LIGHT**

**Level 7**

**Fairy/Effect**

**2600/800**

**Each time a Fairy-Type monster(s) is Summoned: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can send 1 face-up Fairy-Type monster you control to the Graveyard, except "Athena", then target 1 Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard, except "Athena"; Special Summon that target.**

**Fallen Angel Desire (TCG: Darklord Desire)**

**DARK**

**Level 10**

**Fairy/Effect**

**3000/2800**

**Cannot be Special Summoned. You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Fairy-Type monster. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card loses 1000 ATK, and you send that target to the Graveyard.**

**Speed Spell – The End of Storm**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 10 or more Speed Counters. Destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 damage to each player for each of their destroyed monsters.**

**Flaming Sprite Butterfly – Wilps (TCG: Blazing Butterfly)**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Insect/Gemini**

**1500/1500**

**This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect:**

● **You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 Gemini monster from your Graveyard, except " Flaming Sprite Butterfly – Wilps ". A Gemini monster Special Summoned by this effect is treated as an Effect Monster, and gains its effect.**

**Kuribon**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Fairy/Effect**

**300/200**

**When a monster your opponent controls attacks you directly, you can reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, you can activate this effect during damage calculation. You take no Battle Damage from this battle, your opponent gains Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK, and then you return this card to your hand.**

**Quick Synchron (TCG: Quickdraw Synchron)**

**WIND**

**Level 5**

**Machine/Tuner/Effect**

**700/1400**

**Discord**

**Permanent Trap**

**Neither player can Synchro Summon. Send this card to the Graveyard during your 3rd End Phase after activation.**

**Fairy Wind**

**Trap**

**Destroy all other face-up Spell and Trap Cards on the field. Both players take damage equal to the total number of cards destroyed by this effect x 300.**

**Imperial Custom**

**Permanent Trap**

**Face-up Continuous Trap Cards cannot be destroyed, except "Imperial Custom". You can control only 1 face-up "Imperial Custom".**

**Speed Warrior**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Warrior/Effect**

**900/400**

**During the Battle Phase of the turn you Normal Summon this card, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.**

**Gemini Booster**

**Trap**

**Equip this card to a Gemini monster you control as an Equip Card. It gains 700 ATK. When this card is destroyed while equipped and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 face-up Gemini monster and treat it as an Effect Monster.**

**Speed Spell - Black Core**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate when you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Discard 1 card. Remove from play 1 face-up monster.**

**Tuner's Barrier**

**Trap**

**Select 1 face-up Tuner monster you control. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, until the End Phase of the next turn.**

**Jester Lord**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**0/0**

**While this card is the only monster on the field, it gains 1000 ATK for each card in the Spell & Trap Card Zones.**

**Swift Scarecrow**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Machine/Effect**

**0/0**

**When your opponent's monster declares a direct attack, you can discard this card to negate that attack and end the Battle Phase.**

**Begone, Knave!**

**Permanent Trap**

**If a monster inflicts Battle Damage to a player, return the monster to its owner's hand.**

**Speed Spell – Gap Storm**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only if there is a difference of 10 or more Speed Counters between you and your opponent. Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.**

**Junk Synchron**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Tuner/Effect**

**1300/500**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated.**

**Junk Servant**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1000**

**If you control a face-up "Junk" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**Synchronizer (Created by hearow2)**

**LIGHT**

**Machine/Union**

**Level 1**

**0/0**

**This card can be Special Summoned if you control at least one face-up monster. If Summoned through this effect, this card cannot be used as a Synchro Material monster. During your Main Phase, you can equip this card to 1 face-up monster you control or un-equip it to special summon it in face-up Attack Position. The monster that this card is equipped to is treated as a Synchro Monster. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

**Junk Racer (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**WIND**

**Level 9**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**3000/2500**

**1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters**

**The Monsters used as Synchro Material for this Monster are not sent to the Graveyard. Instead, they become Equipment Cards and are equipped to this card. Remove one of the equipped Monsters to use one of the following effects:**

**- Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent and 300 points of damage to yourself.**

**- Activate the Card Effect of any card in your hand and use it as if it was one of this card's own effects.**

**- Add one card with "Junk" in its name from your deck to your hand.**

**When there are no remaining equipped Material Monsters on this card, Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster with "Junk" in its name from your hand or Graveyard.**


	24. Team Exploration vs Team Taiyou

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future **

**Chapter 24, "Team Exploration vs. Team Taiyou"**

* * *

><p>"<em>And the winner of the first round of the R.W.F. is none other than Team 5D's!" <em>

The Neo Domino City dome stadium erupted into a series of cheers and applause as Yusei rode triumphantly down the track. The Solid Vision holographic images on the field started to fade, and the crowd saw one last glimpse of Junk Racer, whose face was concealed by the darkness of its hood. The scientist gave a wave to the noisy crowd before accelerating and exiting the track. Once he crossed into the side line, Yusei returned to the Team 5D's pit booth where his friends were waiting for him.

Upon greeting the rest of his team, Yusei was instantly embraced by Aki and Ruka, who gave him friendly hugs. "You did great out there, Yusei," Aki said warmly, her smile alluring and her lip gloss enticing. Yusei enjoyed the touch of the woman, but knew he couldn't make a scene here. "Thanks, Aki." Ruka mimicked the doctor and wrapped her arm around Yusei's neck, earning herself a thanks as well.

Joining in on the celebration, Jack and Rua gave the scientist a good pat on the back. "But really," Rua said through lighthearted laughter, "Where'd you get that Junk Racer Synchro Monster from? It reminded me of that X-whatcha-ma-call-it Ushio-_san_ used!"

Yusei couldn't help but chuckle at Rua's question, and he raised a finger to try to explain. "Back when we were still unsure what the Xyz's were going to be, Seto insisted we make a Synchro-Xyz hybrid to test things out. It's a Synchro Monster that holds the abilities of an Xyz, essentially."

Rua scrunched up his nose and followed Yusei's movements with his big, hazel eyes. "I see," he said, scratching his head. "It was only recently that we decided that Xyz Monsters would be Special Summoned through utilizing Monsters of the same level," Yusei finished. "These new requirements make the Xyz stand out among the Synchro Monsters along with their utilization of Overlay Units."

As Yusei carried on the discussion with his friends, two pairs of sunglasses were watching them from the opposite end of the dome stadium over in the pit booth of Team New Generation. "Not too shabby," said the scruffy voice of Pirate Keith, who was leaning back comfortably in his chair. Keith rubbed his chin whiskers in deep thought, watching Yusei and his friends carefully in the distance.

Beside him, Hell-Eyes wore his usual frown as he observed the winning team. "Indeed, they put on quite the impressive display," the man said in a cold, chilling voice. "But now that I've seen them Duel for a second time, I've been able to confirm each of their weaknesses." Daoshin's—Hell-Eyes' real name—pale lips curled up into a cunning smile. "Should we face them tomorrow, I'm more than confident in our victory." Keith continued to rub his chin, raising an eyebrow at Daoshin's claim.

Not far from the Team New Generation booth rested the pit booth for Team Mythology, where a team of Africans were also observing the Signers closely. "So what do you think, Jacob?" asked the brown-haired teenaged girl with pigtails. She was addressing a slightly older, dark-skinned man sitting beside her. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed in deep thought. "They are no doubt extremely skilled warriors," the man named Jacob responded in his deep voice, speaking in his African tongue. "In order to defeat them, we will have to call forth the full power of our divine Gods."

"Very well done for their first round," Harald of Team Ragnarok said with a pleased smile, his pale blue-grey hair shifting slightly in a gentle breeze passing by. Brave gave a laugh beside the leader, his spiky brown-orange hair bobbing up and down. "Maybe we'll get the chance to have our long-awaited rematch with them." The other three members of Ragnarok remained silent, merely joining their teammates in watching Team 5D's.

"Excellent fighting spirit," the black, jell-haired Jean of Team Unicorn complimented. Jean was casually waving his fingers up and down as he spoke, looking like he was imitating a spider. This movement was one of Jean's distinguishing qualities. "I look forward to settling the score with Yusei and his friends once and for all." As the rest of Jean's group chattered amongst themselves, Bomber, who was acting as the pit crew member of the team, flashed a smile toward Yusei and the others without saying a word.

"_And now," _MC started up again, _"we will announce the match-up for the second round of the Qualification Round! Please do your thing, Yanagi-san!"_

MC pointed his microphone over at the old man, who was snoozing away. The announcer's booming voice snapped him out of his dreams and got a quick response out of him. "R-Right!" Acting immediately, Yanagi pushed the button on the table out in front of him, activating the screen once again. The team names flickered back and forth as the computer randomly selected its first target.

"C'mon," Tatsuya from Team Pride said while rubbing his hands together. "I'm itching for a fight here!"

"No! Pick us!" Crow shouted, clenching his fist out in front of him. "I can't let Yusei, Jack, and the others outclass me!"

The crowd fell silent while the names began to stop, finally settling on the screen. The letters spelled out the competitors of the next round clearly for all to see.

**TEAM EXPLORATION vs. TEAM TAIYOU**

"_Very interesting!" _MP said after reading the match-up. _"The second round will feature the French team led by Sherry LeBlanc of the LeBlanc Corp that consists of powerhouses such as Crow Hogan from Team 5D's and the King's arch nemesis, Mukuro Enjo!" _

"_Facing them will be none other than the legendary W.R.G.P. contestants that gave Team 5D's a run for their money and were the first ever in the history of Duel Monsters to Summon Zushin, the Sleeping Giant! What kind of match will these two teams show us today?!"_

"_The second round of the R.W.F. will officially begin in 10 minutes! Both teams, please prepare the First Wheeler!" _MP said before shutting off his microphone to scold his father for his unsightly actions during the first round.

"Hell yeah!" Crow cheered, pumping his fist into the air. The orange head hopped out of his seat so he could walk over to Sherry. "Let's show these guys what a real Duel's all about, eh Sherry?!" Crow grinned excitedly at the blonde-haired woman. Sherry gave a sigh and waved him away. "Don't you even remember the line-up we discussed? You're not the First Wheeler, so have a seat."

Crow gave a scoff as he did so, losing his friendly atmosphere all together.

Over in Team Taiyou's booth, Kiryu was having a discussion with Taro when they received the news. "I guess we'll have to talk business another time," Taro said excitedly. "It seems like we're up." Kiryu nodded, showing that he was also anticipating the coming match. "Give it your all," Kiryu said kindly. "But don't underestimate Crow and Sherry. They've gotten far stronger over the years." Taro nodded without facing the light blue-haired Duelist, a noticeable smile on his face. "That's exactly what I was hoping for."

After a few moments, the First Wheelers were already lined up at the start line on the track. Representing Team Exploration was the veteran Pro League Duelist, Jin Himuro, who was sporting his usual spiky hairdo and his dark green Riding Suit with his signature spider emblem on the chest. Himuro had only recently joined the league again after being inspired from watching Team 5D's.

Himuro observed his brown-haired opponent representing Team Taiyou, Yoshizo Hayashi, who was also wearing a green Riding Suit. "Hey, rookie," Himuro called over, "I sure hope you can give me a good match! Don't think I'm gonna sit around on my ass while you take your ten turns to call Thud out!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Yoshi cried, saluting his senior. "I'm, like, a big fan of yours! Can I get your autograph when this is done?!" Yoshi scrambled to find a pen and a paper, digging through his pockets frantically. He finally settled for Himuro to sign an Ojama Yellow Duel Monsters card.

Himuro sighed, not particularly liking the carefree attitude of the younger man. "Suit yourself," he said flatly, hand over head. "Hold onto your card and save it for later. But you may be too sore to even lift your pen when I'm through with you!" Himuro shot a glance over toward the Team 5D's booth in the far distance. "My last match was against Jack Atlas, which ended in a pretty nasty loss. I can't afford to lose so early on in this tournament!"

"Stay focused, Yoshi!" called Jinbei, one of Yoshi's best friends, over from the Taiyou booth. One of the newcomer rookies on the team looked a bit worried by Yoshi's nonchalant attitude. "Ya sure Yoshi-_san_'s gonna be okay?" asked the black haired Ace in his Kansai accent. "Guy's actin' a bit too reckless if ya ask me." Taro, on the other hand, did not look the least bit worried. "Don't worry. He may not look like it, but Yoshi's about as reliable as they come. He'll pull through for us."

Back over with Team Exploration, Sherry was in the middle of a phone call while Himuro prepared to start the match. "How is everything over on your end?"

Sherry waited for a reply from Erin, who was busy searching the premises for signs of Urteil in the inside part of the stadium located behind the stadiums. After a pause, Sherry loosened her frown to form a slight smile, appearing a bit more comfortable. "I see. So we should be able to Duel with no worries for the moment, then," the French woman said. "Keep up the good work, Eirika. At this rate, it won't be long before we locate their hideout."

Crow raised an eyebrow as Sherry hung up her cell phone. "Did Erin-_chan_ and Yusha locate Urteil's hideout?" Crow asked outright as the woman returned the phone to her pants pocket. Sherry shook her head lightly without turning toward his direction. "No, but it won't be long before they do. Just trust me on that."

Sherry chuckled to herself as if she had conjured up an intense plan. "We can focus on our matches and securing our position in the preliminaries." Crow shrugged it off, balling his hand into a fist and lightly punching his open palm. "If you say so, then," he grinned, "'cause I planned to go all out from the beginning regardless."

Yusei joined his friends at their table, noticing the twins and Aki watching Crow over in his booth with worried expressions. "Do you think Crow's loss against Yukio Kyoji affected his morale?" Ruka wondered out loud, echoing the others' thoughts.

"No," Yusei replied quickly. "Just the opposite." The others turned to face their leader. "I could tell when I spoke to Crow earlier," the scientist went on. "He didn't let that loss get him down, but used it as motivation to get even stronger. I could feel his Duelist's soul even more clearly than before." Jack nodded in agreement, folding his arms tightly against his chest. "You three should know Crow better than that. When his turn comes, he'll show you just what kind of Duelist he's become over the years." Ruka, Aki, and Rua nodded in silence, choosing to believe in that statement.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>"<em>And we're back, Duel Monsters fans!" <em>MC started up through the speakers. _"Himuro and Yoshizo are lined up at the starting line and are ready to go at my signal."_

The crowd fell silent as they waited for the starting call.

"_Ready…"_

Himuro flashed Yoshi one last smirk as MC counted down.

"_Set…"_

Yoshi countered Himuro's smirk with a toothy grin and a thumbs up, leaving the Pro Duelist dumfounded.

"_Riding Duel! Acceleration!"_

Himuro slammed his foot against the gas pedal, prepared to smoke Yoshi instantly. To his shock, by the time he turned to look at the track in front of him, Yoshi was already past the first corner. "I-Impossible!" Himuro stuttered, his eyes fixated on the beat up D-Wheel Yoshi rode on. "How the hell did that piece of junk make it to the corner so quickly?!"

Yoshi gave a comical laugh, patting a series of engines lined up on each side of his D-Wheel. "Gotta thank Pa and Ma for collecting all those junked engines for me! They increased the power of our D-Wheel ten-fold!" Lagging considerably behind now, Himuro could only shake his head in irritation. "Fine then. I'll give you the first turn."

"_It's been decided!" _MP declared. _"Team Taiyou will take the first turn!"_

**[SC: Taiyou 0 / Exploration 0]**

**[Yoshi's LP: 4000]**

**[Himuro's LP: 4000]**

"My turn!" Yoshi announced, looking somewhat more serious than usual. "Draw!"

**[SC: Taiyou 1 / Exploration 1]**

**[Yoshi's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Hand-Holding Devil in Attack Position!" Himuro watched as the well-known, very common winged monkey-demon appeared on the track in front of Yoshi's D-Wheel.

**[Hand-Holding Devil: LV4/1000/1600]**

"_Team Taiyou begins with their classic strategy! How will Contestant Himuro respond?!" _

"Then I set one card face-down," Yoshi said, sliding a card into his Duel Disk. "Turn end!"

Himuro clicked his tongue, realizing right away what Yoshi was scheming. "Don't think I don't know about your team strategy," Himuro said, his dark green eyes scanning the field through his helmet's visor. "Team Taiyou relies on absolute defense while they survive the 10 turns required to Special Summon Zushin, the Sleeping Giant! But as long as I'm here, that won't be happening!" Himuro wiggled his fingers briefly before cocking his arm back sharply. "It's my…turn!" Shooting his arm forward, Himuro swiped a new card off of his deck, passing a corner of the stadium track.

**[SC: Taiyou 2 / Exploration 2]  
>[Himuro's LP: 4000]<strong>

"I Summon Mezuki in Attack Position!" After slapping his card down, a mighty horse beast stampeded onto the track, giving a hefty snort and a swing of its broadax.

**[Mezuki: LV4/1700/800]**

"Go on, Mezuki!" Himuro commanded, pumping his fist into the air. "Attack Hand-Holding Devil!" At his command, the large beast dashed forward with its ax proportioned out in front of it. Just as the dulled blade came within inches of its target, Mezuki became frozen in place.

"Trap Card, open!" Yoshi declared, flipping the face-down card on his field face-up. "Sudden Summon!" Himuro's eyes widened as two furry creatures popped out of nowhere in front of Hand-Holding Devil; one white fur-ball and another brown hairy creature with wings.

"Kuribu and Winged Kuriboh?" Himuro finally asked after taking a moment to confirm their identities. "What can such small fries possibly do?"

"Much more than you might think, Himuro-_san_," Yoshi said in response, a gust of wind blowing his bangs around. "Thanks to Hand-Holding Devil's effect, its Defense Power increases by the total Defense Points of my other Monsters!"

**[Kuribu: LV1/300/200]**

**[Winged Kuriboh: LV1/300/200]**

**[Hand-Holding Devil's DEF: 1600 - 2000]**

Himuro suddenly realized what was happening. "Oh, shit! It's too late to stop my attack! I'll take 300 damage!"

"No," Yoshizo replied. "I activate Kuribu's effect! By discarding a Trap Card from my hand, a Monster on my opponent's field loses 1500 Attack Points!" Himuro began to sweat as he heard this, his eyes twitching uncomfortably. "Say what?!"

Yoshi gave a warm laugh as he slid a card from his hand into his Duel Disk's Graveyard Slot. Himuro could only watch in horror as his Zombie-Type Monster made a futile slash at the devil, resulting in both its ax and its body breaking in half. Himuro screamed as the pressure of the damage collided with his body.

**[Mezuki's ATK: 1700 - 200]**

**[Hand-Holding Devil's DEF: 2000]**

**[Himuro's LP: 4000 - 2200]**

**[Exploration's SC: 2 - 1]**

Himuro wiped sweat from his forehead, attempting to regain his cool. "I-I set one card face-down. Turn end!"

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Distant cheering from the audience could be heard from deep within the inside section of the stadium where customers could purchase food as well as other souvenirs. The Duel was being broadcasted on several television screens inside the building to ensure no one missed any of the action. Away from the busy consumers lined up at their chosen vendors, however, two individuals were standing face-to-face in one of the hallways leading to stadium's storage room. The hallway was dimly lit, as only staff was permitted to enter this area, and it was not within sight of the other customers. Standing within the hazy lighting was Erin, wearing her pink and white A.D.'s uniform. The girl had her hands on her hips, casting a deep scowl on the man she had backed up against the shadowed wall.<p>

The victim was a man no older than 30 with unusual features. He was dressed like a circus clown, facial painting of every color imaginable splashed under his eyes and over his lips. He had a noticeably white, pasty blush covering his flesh. His hair was maroon in color and was in the style of a mullet. Erin noticed his clothes were bright yellow, lime green, and several shades of pink, striking her as extremely disturbing, not to mention hard on her eyes.

"So," the cornered man finally spoke, "you believe you have me surrounded, Miss A.D.'s?" The man's voice was unusually cocky for someone in such a situation. Erin took a step forward, raising her fist. "I do, Urteil. I've been tracking your actions throughout the day and I have reason to believe you'll lead me right to your organization's hideout." Erin gave a light shrug as she went on. "You and your fellow thugs are hiding out in this area, right? I have quite a few questions to ask you."

The man paused for a minute before letting out a long-winded laugh, bobbing his hair up and down in the process. "As expected of Project A.D.'s. You go so far just to track down Mr. Willard." The clown's eyes stretched un-proportionately as he spoke. "Yet, it is that very obsession that will lead to your downfall. For you see, me and my allies were told to lure you A.D.'s rats away from the main battalion in order to capture you!" Erin's expression remained in-tact as the clown laughed it up. "As of right now, the rest of you swine are being led into combat. Did you really think _Heilandes _would allow you to find our hideout so easily?!"

Erin paused for a moment to observe the clown's expression before taking her cell phone out of her pocket. After waiting for an answer, Erin spoke to her allies in a bored tone. "How's the progress on your end?" Erin's phone was connected to both the main A.D.'s team and the backup team through their individual cells.

"As planned," Rom—or Raynor—answered gruffly. "As Sherry expected, their goal was to lure us away and split is apart to take care of us individually."

"Same here," Yusha said nonchalantly from his end, not sounding very impressed. "And I was just getting ready to grab some grub, too!"

"Who'd of thought there'd be so many members present at the stadium today," Sabertooth said lazily. "This Alf Kappler guy must be completely underestimating us!"

"For real," Precious yawned. "This is hardly even a challenge."

"Spring here," Spring said sheepishly. "I'm here with Shadow. We have the same situation on our end."

Erin gave a sigh, rubbing her forehead in annoyance. "I see. Everyone, let's clean up the trash quickly and get the information we're after. Over and out."

"Roger!"

With the team's response, Erin hung up her phone and returned her gaze to the unsettling, beady eyes of her foe.

"My, my," the clown chuckled playfully. "It seems you A.D.'s swine are smarter than you appear." Giving a light cackle, he lifted his Urteil Duel Disk embedded with the Nazi symbol out in front of him. "But I'm afraid your information source is something to be desired. To actually have the confidence to take me, Fester the Endless Reborn, on in a Duel, you must be severely lacking in intelligence! I'll show you an endless nightmare!"

"So you're called Fester, are you?" Erin asked, a confident smirk coming to her lips. "Now I know what name to put on your containment cell."

At the same time, Raynor was activating his Duel Disk. His opponent, a blue-haired man with a tight body suit, was doing the same. "I'll compliment you, big man, for having the guts to step into the deep sea to face Aqua of Urteil." The man's navy blue eyes were empty and emotionless as he continued. "Let my Sea Serpents bring you to your senses as they gnaw away at your bones."

"Such innocent eyes you possess," another Urteil member with thick glasses and messy hair was saying to Yusha. "I'll corrupt you with my deck! Once you enter my world, you'll never return to sanity! I swear it on my name, Evilz!"

The Urteil member's laughter trailed off when he noticed Yusha with a hotdog in his hand. "You troll! When did you go buy a hotdog and come back?!"

Yusha, mouth still stuffed, gave a lazy response. "Well, you were busy going on and on about random stuff for the past ten minutes. Something about how your organization is so big and powerful and how I wouldn't have the guts to lay a hand on you. So I thought I may as well at least get the food I wanted." Yusha lifted his Duel Disk with his free arm. "So, wanna Duel now? Or do you still got more to say?"

Evilz let a low growl escape his throat. "I'll teach you to obey your elders, kid."

Elsewhere, underneath the bleachers of the stadium, Sabertooth was facing the overweight member of Urteil named Absalom. "So, Tubby, you ready to throw down yet?" Absalom only narrowed his eyes, not seeming to be too bothered by the insult. "I'll show you the meaning of absolute defense," he mumbled.

Outside in the parking lot of the Duel Dome, Precious was staring the skinnier member of Urteil named Riley up and down. "I don't really give a damn who you are, pal," she said arrogantly after he introduced himself. "To a princess like me, you're about as meaningful as shit on the side of the road." Precious activated her pink-colored Duel Disk, smirking arrogantly. "I'll teach you that thoroughly."

Over where Spring and Shadow were, a lifeless woman with long, blue hair confronted them. The three were the furthest away from the stadium, several blocks down the road to be precise, outside of a steel manufacturing plant. "We hit the jackpot," Shadow said. Beside him, Spring nodded, attempting to maintain her professionalism. "Misaki Emu, we know that you're working directly under Dr. Murdock Willard. As part of your conspiracy against mankind, we will arrest you, interrogate you, and use your information to track down Willard."

Misaki stayed silent for several minutes, simply watching the two. "Observation complete," she finally said in a robotic voice. "Opponent's Level Rating: B-. Required Strength: 65%. Initiating Duel Mode." Spring and Shadow were bewildered by the woman's strange behavior. Emu raised her arm, which was now bubbling and shifting unnaturally. Her entire arm transformed into a white Duel Disk. "Objective: Self-Defense. Killing Intent: Nullified."

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the drawn-out match between Himuro and Yoshizo continued back in the stadium, neither side giving in. Himuro's brute power and strategies was met toe-to-toe with Yoshi's simplistic, yet effective, defensive maneuvers to stall for time. Yoshi had quite a few tricks up his sleeve, including a high defense Monster called Taiyou Shield that tipped the Duel in Team Taiyou's favor. In addition to that, he used Speed Spell – Twinkle Five Star to call out the Five Kuriboh Brothers, who guarded him for several turns. Himuro, irritated by Yoshi's persistence, used Final Speed World to add two cards to his hand. At long last, Himuro drew a card that would be of use to him. As he strategized, the First Wheeler of Team Exploration took a close look at the field.<p>

**[SC: Taiyou 3 / Exploration 2]**

**[Yoshi's LP: 4150]**

**[Hand-Holding Devil: LV4/1000/3800] [Defense Position]**

**[Key Mace: LV1/400/300] [Defense Position]**

**[M-Warrior #1: LV3/1000/500] [Defense Position]**

**[Petit Angel: LV3/600/900] [Defense Position]**

**[Eyearmor: LV2/600/500] [Defense Position]**

**[Himuro's LP: 1500]**

**[Ushio Oni: LV6/2550/1950] [Powered up with Speed Spell – Star Booster]**

**[Ryu Kokki: LV6/2400/2000]**

Himuro scoffed, clearly upset by the fact that his powerhouses were being held back by such weak Monsters. Regardless, the strategy Himuro had cooked up would overcome the overwhelming defenses of Hand-Holding Devil once and for all. "This charade ends now!" the muscular Duelist declared with a raise of his card. "I activate Speed Spell – Inherited Power from my hand! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can release one Monster on my field and increase the Attack Power of another Monster I control by the released Monster's Attack Points!"

Following Himuro's explanation, a white glow surrounded the bone-covered Zombie-Type Monster running beside Himuro's D-Wheel. The Zombie transformed into a thick mist that was sent into the body of Himuro's Ace, Ushi Oni. "Using this card, Ushi Oni gains Ryu Kokki's 2400 Attack Points until the End Phase!"

**[Ushi Oni's ATK: 2550 - 4950]**

"Then," Himuro continued, holding a confident smirk, "I activate the Trap Card, Spider Web Castle! By sending this card to my Graveyard, one Monster on my field can bypass a player's Monsters and attack directly! Even with your 4150 Life, you'll be finished in one hit!"

The audience held their breath in anticipation as Himuro's Trap Card turned into a trail of webbing that led over Yoshi's D-Wheel and behind him on the track. Using this constructed path, Ushi Oni quickly positioned itself up above Yoshi, ready to deliver the finishing blow. Just as the cow creature aimed to bring about Yoshi's demise, it was stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Trap Card, open!" Yoshi countered, narrowing his eyes. "Waboku! This card reduces all Battle Damage I receive this turn to zero and prevents all of my Monsters from being destroyed in battle until the end of the turn! Sorry, Himuro-_san_, but this Duel will continue!"

Himuro scoffed again, admitting out loud that it was a good counter, even if a cliché one. Despite the fact, Himuro was confident his secret card would finish the job. Setting the card, Himuro ended his turn.

**[Ushi Oni's ATK: 4950 - 2550]**

Yoshi's turn was brief, him drawing a card, setting the same card he drew, and ending his turn without doing anything. As per the Taiyou strategy, stalling for time until their plan succeeded was all a part of the objective. Though the experience was frustrating for both the Duelists and the audience, it was a necessary display.

"My turn!" Himuro announced, speeding along a corner of the stadium right in front of the spectators. "Draw!"

**[SC: Taiyou 5 / Exploration 4]**

The man's expression instantly shifted to a wide grin as he eyed the new card. "I've been waiting for this card, kid!" he called energetically, meeting Yoshi's eyes through his mirror. "I activate Speed Spell – Genocide Crash from my hand! When I have four or more Speed Counters, I can send a Monster Card from my hand to the Graveyard. Then, all Monsters on the field with Attack Power equal to or lower than the Attack Power of the discarded Monster are instantly destroyed!"

Yoshi, understanding immediately the severity of the situation, grew increasingly worried, as was evident in his eyes. Himuro revealed a Monster from his hand to solidify his worry. "I send the 1800 Attack Power Battle Steer to the Graveyard! Every one of those weak Monsters of yours have less than 1800 Attack Points, so all of them are about to be destroyed!"

Yoshi gritted his teeth in pain as explosions rained all around his field, rocking his body and his D-Wheel around like they were nothing. Despite the pain, Yoshi managed to reach his arm out just as his Key Mace was being targeted by the card effect. Stretching toward the dash board of his D-Wheel, he pressed a button and flipped up the final set card on his field. This action took Himuro off guard, the Pro's lips parting slightly.

"Trap Card, activate!" Yoshi countered with a wave of his battered arm. "Protection of the Goddess!" Himuro noticed Key Mace, the signature Fairy-Type of Team Taiyou, being protected from the explosions by an intense light. "This card lets me select one Monster I control," Yoshi explained, "and the selected Monster can't be destroyed in battle or by card effects until the end of my opponent's next turn! In exchange, all attacks directed toward Key Mace become Direct Attacks."

Himuro scowled at his failed attempt to destroy the key to Taiyou's strategy. Despite his failure in that regard, he had no intention of letting Yoshizo off the hook. "Even so, kid, your own Trap leaves you wide open! I'll teach you a lesson with a Trap Card of my own!" Himuro gave his arm a hard jerk, signaling for his face-down card to reveal itself. "Provoked Berserker!"

Yoshi's eyes widened as both Himuro and Ushi Oni were illuminated in a brown energy that cycled back and forth between the two. "Once activated," Himuro explained, "I pay half of my Life Points in order to double the Attack Power of one Monster on my field until the end of the turn! Naturally, I select Ushi Oni!" A small scream escaped Himuro's throat as his own energy was depleted and added to his warrior, leaving him temporarily drained.

**[Himuro's LP: 1500 - 750]**

**[Ushi Oni's ATK: 2550 - 5100]**

"5100 Attack Points?!" Yoshi cried, not believing what was clearly right in front of his eyes.

"Believe it or not," Himuro managed through panted breaths, "you're about to get a beating! Go on, Ushi Oni! Attack!" The cow demon passed right through Key Mace due to its immunity and collided directly with Yoshi's chest, sending his D-Wheel sliding off to the side, stopping just short of a crash. Yoshi grabbed his chest as a pained grunt escaped his throat.

**[Yoshizo's LP: 4150 - 0]**

**[Taiyou's SC: 5 - 1]**

**[WINNER – HIMURO]**

**[Exploration – 1 Win]**

"_That decides it!" _MC announced in his booming voice. _"Yoshizo of Team Taiyou has been eliminated! He must pass the baton on to his team's Second Wheeler, who will face Team Exploration's next contestant!"_

MC and MP continued their discussion on the status of the current round as both a victorious Himuro and a sulking Yoshizo regrouped with their teams. At the same time, Team 5D's was discussing the match in their own booth.

"Yoshi did pretty good," Aki admitted with a slight smile on her face. "He managed to keep Key Mace alive for five of his turns. That's ten turns in total he managed to stop Himuro's brutal attacks." Yusei nodded in agreement, showing a smile of his own. "Trust me when I say that's no easy feat. Himuro is one tough Duelist." Jack, having Dueled Himuro on numerous occasions, backed Yusei up on the statement.

Yoshi pulled up beside the next Taiyou player named Zoro. He was a young man wearing a black Riding Suit with short, bright green hair. As he took the baton from his senior teammate, he could tell the defeat stung badly. "Don't worry, Yoshi," Zoro said with a reassuring grin. "You managed to protect our Goddess. I'll take care of the rest! We just need to stall for another ten turns, right?" Yoshi seemed to cheer up a bit after hearing this, and he wished his friend the best of luck.

Himuro, meanwhile, was also passing the baton and his cards along to Sherry's personal butler, Mizoguchi. Always preferring to dress appropriately, today being no exception, Mizoguchi was wearing a grey suit and a black tie. The two men did not exchange words, as it was not needed. One respectful nod from each was enough to get the message across, and Mizoguchi headed onto the battlefield while inheriting his partner's cards and the team's strategy.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Zoro wasted no time starting the Duel off, knowing that the rules of the tournament granted his team the first turn due to their loss in the last match. The green-haired lad positioned his hand over his deck and snatched a card off the top just as he zipped past the starting line. "My turn! Draw!"<p>

**[SC: Taiyou 2 / Exploration 5]**

**[Zoro's LP: 4000]**

**[Key Mace: LV1/400/300] [Defense Position]**

"I Summon Robotic Knight in Defense Position!" The metallic captain took a kneeling position in front of Zoro's D-Wheel, joining hands with Key Mace.

**[Robotic Knight: LV4/1600/1800]**

"I set two cards face-down, ending my turn!" Zoro said as his two cards manifested under his D-Wheel. Eyeing Himuro's battle-hungry Monsters cautiously, Zoro breathed a sigh of relief as he made it to the sixth turn. Just four more of his turns to go, and four of the enemy's…

"My turn!" Mizoguchi declared, his sword-like Duel Disk catching a flash of sunlight as he drew a card from it. "Draw!"

**[SC: Taiyou 3 / Exploration 6]**

**[Mizoguchi's LP: 4000]**

**[Ushi Oni: LV6/2150/1950]**

The butler quickly acknowledged that Ushi Oni had lost its power up due to the effect of Himuro's Trap that returned its Attack Power to its original value. Regardless, it still had more than enough power to overcome Zoro's current defenses.

"I Summon Spirit Summit Warrior in Attack Position!" the butler cried, slapping down his card and calling forth his new samurai.

**[Spirit Summit Warrior: LV4/1200/1600]**

"And when Spirit Summit Warrior is successfully Normal Summoned," Mizoguchi explained through a stern expression, "I can Special Summon one Level Three or lower Warrior-Type Monster from my hand!" Mizoguchi gave a fierce battle cry as he slapped down his second card of choice. "I Special Summon Liberated Rear Warrior in Attack Position!"

**[Liberated Rear Warrior: LV3/0/0]**

"It's time for you to taste my resolve, kid!" Mizoguchi bellowed over the somewhat intimidated rookie. "I'm Tuning my Level Four Spirit Summit Warrior with my Level Three Liberated Rear Warrior!" Both samurai warriors were engulfed in the usual green light, their bodies and spirits becoming one. Zoro could only wait for the new enemy to show itself.

"When two blades meet, the blade of loyalty will appear here! Be my loyal servant! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Driven Daredevil!" Appearing on the field beside Ushi Oni, the experienced warrior in green clothing flashed its two blades mightily. Its long, grey hair flapped in the wind, giving it a certain majestic feeling in contrast to its terrifying disposition.

**[Driven Daredevil: LV7/2400/2100]  
><strong>

"Feel my servant's sting!" the butler cried with a thrust of his arm. "Driven Daredevil, pass through the still immortal Key Mace and strike down our enemy! Guts Slash!" Just as the warrior's blade went through the fairy spirit form toward Zoro's exposed body, a tiny pumpkin-like demon appeared to take the blow, easily chopped in half as a result. Mizoguchi's eyes widened for a second, but he then recalled that the Ultimate Offering Trap Card was still active on Zoro's field. "So you gave up your own Life to protect yourself."

**[Zoro's LP: 4000 - 3500]**

"That's right," Zoro said through pants. "Critter just took the attack for me, and thanks to his effect, I can add one Monster with 1500 or less Attack Points from my deck to my hand when he's sent from the field to the Graveyard." Mizoguchi watched the young man in respectable silence as he sorted through his deck and picked out the card he was aiming for.

"Key Mace is the Goddess of Taiyou," Zoro said suddenly through a devious smile. "Her existence gives us luck, and our luck is about to be doubled! I pay another 500 Life Points using Ultimate Offering to Normal Summon a second Key Mace in Defense Position!" Mizoguchi, slightly surprised by this move, blinked as an identical fairy appeared on the Zoro's side of the track.

**[Zoro's LP: 3500 - 3000]**

**[Mey Mace #2: LV1/400/300]**

"I see," Mizoguchi finally said after a pause. "If Key Mace is indeed your luck as you say, I'll just have to break through your Goddess twice! I set one card! Turn end!" With a jerk of his arm, Mizo's face-down appeared on the track beside his two warriors.

"Better be careful," Zoro teased as he drew a new card. "If you start bragging and forget which Key Mace's been on the field longer, you may waste your turn."

**[SC: Taiyou 4 / Exploration 7]**

**[Zoro's LP: 3000]**

Narrowing his eyes now as he was, Zoro's entire demeanor seemed to change in Mizo's perspective. The green-haired man leaned forward to press a button on his D-Wheel, noticing that the butler was observing him. "Using Final Speed World, I remove two of my Speed Counters to recover 1000 Life! Now the cost I paid for Ultimate Offering has been restored, and I can use it to my heart's content!"

**[Taiyou's SC: 4 - 2]**

**[Zoro's LP: 3000 - 4000]**

"I then set a card and end my turn!"

"My turn," Mizoguchi quickly started. "Draw!"

**[SC: Taiyou 3 / Exploration 8]**

**[Mizoguchi's LP: 4000]**

"Go on, Ushi Oni!" the butler cried without even examining the card he drew. "Attack Key Mace, the Goddess of Taiyou!"

Just as Himuro's Ushi Oni lunged forward, a small grin formed on Zoro's face. "I was waiting for that! Taste my Trap Card, Astral Barrier!" The Monster's claw was met by a ghostly figure before reaching Zoro's chest. Mizoguchi was confused at first, but he quickly realized that the card was pulling Zoro's avatar, his artificial Duelist's soul created by Solid Vision, from out of his body.

"_What a gamble!" _MP boomed over the intercom. _"With Astral Barrier in play, all of Contestant Mizoguchi's attacks will become Direct Attacks! While this will protect Key Mace, the player himself has become the target! What incredible resolve!"_

Zoro, showing no hesitation, took the full force of the attack, grunting in pain.

**[Zoro's LP: 4000 - 1850]**

**[Taiyou's SC: 3 - 1]**

"Trap Card, activate!" Zoro cried through gritted teeth. "Numinous Healer! This card increases my Life Points by 1000 points when I take damage! Then, for each Numinous Healer in my Graveyard, I receive an additional 500 points per card! Thanks to the two Numinous Healers Yoshi used during the last match, I receive 2000 Life Points!"

**[Zoro's LP: 1850 - 3850]**

"Even so," Mizo said in his usual booming voice, "I still have an attack left! Go, Driven Daredevil! Guts Slash!" Mizo's samurai passed right through Zoro's Monsters and struck him down from head to chest with its sword. The man cried out in pain, but did his best to maintain his composure.

**[Zoro's LP: 3850 - 1450]**

**[Taiyou's SC: 1 - 0]**

"My turn!" Zoro followed up immediately despite the pain. "Draw!"

**[SC: Taiyou 1 / Exploration 9]**

**[Zoro's LP: 1450]**

Zoro couldn't help but flash a smile when he viewed the card he drew. Deciding to bet on it, he set the new card along with one other card from his hand face-down on the field. Once his two cards appeared, he proceeded to give up his only Speed Counters to increase his Life Points by 500 points with Final Speed World.

**[Taiyou's SC: 1 - 0]**

**[Zoro's LP: 1450 - 1950]**

"Turn end!"

"My turn! Draw!" Mizo, not wasting a single second, continued his endless assault. "Using Final Speed World, I remove all ten of my Speed Counters to target one card on the field and destroy it! Naturally," the butler said as he raised his finger toward Zoro's field, "I choose the first Key Mace! You won't Summon Thud that easily, Taiyou!"

**[Exploration's SC: 10 - 0]**

Mizo shot a beam of light from the core of his D-Wheel, headed straight for the unsuspecting fairy. Just as the beam was about to make contact, a series of explosions came seemingly out of nowhere to negate the strike. Mizoguchi gasped, turning to see one of Zoro's Traps flipped face-up. "Guard Mines!" Zoro quickly declared. "When you activate a card effect that targets and destroys a card I control, I negate that effect and inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent!" The butler grunted as Zoro's card threw an explosion his way, rocking his D-Wheel around slightly in the process.

**[Mizoguchi's LP: 4000 - 3500]**

Mizo moaned under his breath in annoyance, but did not waste any time to continue with his turn. "If card effects won't work, I'll just continue to beat you with force and numbers! Come out, Samurai Sword Baron!"

**[Samurai Sword Baron: LV4/1600/1200]**

"Normally," Mizo explained sternly, "Samurai Sword Baron can switch one Monster my opponent controls into face-up Attack Position. But because your Astral Barrier makes such an act pointless, I'll just continue eating away at your Life until there's nothing left! Go, Samurai Sword Baron!"

"Trap Card, open!" Zoro cut in, Mizo stopping in his tracks. "Spirit Barrier!" The butler's eyes widened as a second red force field covered the field, overlapping with the blue force field from Astral Barrier. The sword attack still passed through the barriers and cut Zoro down, but his Life Points were completely unscathed.

"As long as Spirit Barrier exists on my field while I control a Monster," Zoro said through a pained grin, "I won't take any Battle Damage from your attacks!"

The audience spoke amongst themselves in awe at this intelligent strategy. Even Mizoguchi, who held a composed and serious expression up until this point, couldn't help but smile slightly at the impressive combo. "It seems you and your friends have incredible resolve," he said respectively. "However, resolve comes with great risk and requires even greater endurance. Are you sure you're up to the task?"

Zoro, panting slightly from the stress his body was now under, forced a smile to match the butler's. "I'll gladly become the shield for Team Taiyou if it means our victory!"

Taro, the brown-haired leader of Team Taiyou, looked pleased with Zoro's efforts. "Excellent work, Zoro. Out of all of us here, you hold the greatest durability due to your sword training and daily exercise. Even though it's only Solid Vision, the constant hits place continuous strain on your body, making it difficult to maintain focus. If you can just hold out for another few turns…" Beside Taro, the blue-haired teammate named Jinbei couldn't help but feel a bit pessimistic. "Even so, the opponent seems to be just as capable when it comes to endurance and patience…"

Over in Team Exploration's booth, Crow was looking a bit impatient with the current status of the Duel. "C'mon, Mizoguchi! You gotta find a way to bust through that barrier or they're gonna call out Thud! Once that happens, we're in trouble!"

Sherry, who had been on the phone talking to Kotomo from the A.D.'s Technology Department, finally finished her call and hung up her phone. Naturally, she had also been paying attention to the status of the Duel as she spoke to her worker. "Don't worry, Crow," She said calmly. "There's no way Mizoguchi will lose his cool over something like this." The blonde-haired woman paused for a moment before folding both of her hands out in front of her. "And it just so happens that Mizoguchi's not the only one fighting for A.D.'s right now. Eirika and the rest have made contact with the enemy and are currently engaging in battle with them as we speak."

Crow seemed a bit surprised by this news, but opted not to say anything more on the subject for now. After all, it would be unprofessional to show concern for the top Duelists chosen by A.D.'s. Indeed, they would succeed in their mission. At the same time, no matter what tricks Taro had up his sleeve, Team Exploration would advance in the tournament and get closer to Urteil, or rather Murdock Willard.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>After six long turns of being unable to do anything against Zoro's combination of Spirit Barrier and Astral Barrier, which created an absolute defense barrier for Zoro without draining his Life Points, Mizoguchi was relieved to see the card he drew on his turn. The butler looked back over at Zoro, who was sweating profusely from all the hits he had taken over the past several turns, and offered him some praise. "I admire your courage, youngster, but I'm afraid this is where it all ends."<p>

**[SC: Taiyou 7 / Exploration 6]**

**[Mizoguchi's LP: 3500]**

Zoro shifted nervously at the confident expression his opponent wore; his eyes stone cold and determined. Zoro knew not to underestimate the man, because he had almost succeeded in destroying Key Mace last turn using a Trap Card called Overconfidence. The card activated when Zoro tried to heal his Life using Final Speed World and aimed to destroy his Key Mace. Zoro was able to use his own Shift Trap Card to change the target to the second Key Mace, destroying it instead while leaving the main Key Mace intact.

While thinking this, Zoro was busy analyzing the current situation. On his field, he still had his Key Mace, which had now been on the field for 11 of his turns. The strategy was a success, but now he needed to survive long enough to draw Zushin, the Sleeping Giant. In addition to Key Mace, Zoro controlled two set Monsters on the field, along with Ultimate Offering, Astral Barrier, Spirit Barrier, and one face-down card in his Magic/Trap Zone.

**[Zoro's LP: 1950]**

Mizoguchi, on the other hand, had the clear advantage in terms of Monsters. In addition to his Driven Daredevil, he had two other Synchro Monsters and one other Warrior-Type Monster. He also had one set card hidden on the track out in front of him.

**[Colossal Fighter: LV8/2800/1000] x2**

**[Twin Breaker: LV4/1600/1000]**

"Sorry, lad, but this victory belongs to Team Exploration! I activate Speed Spell – Cyclone from my hand!" Zoro's instant reaction was panic, as he had used up all of his counters in the prolonged battles over the many previous turns. He watched helplessly as a mighty tornado stirred up behind Mizoguchi's D-Wheel out on the track in front of him.

"By removing two of my Speed Counters," the butler went on to explain, "I can destroy one Magic or Trap Card on the field! I'm destroying your Astral Barrier!"

**[Exploration's SC: 6 - 4]**

Zoro grunted as the tornado passed over him and his D-Wheel, shattering the blue barrier that was currently protecting his Monsters from being destroyed in battle.

"With Astral Barrier gone," Mizoguchi declared, "you can't stop me from destroying Key Mace! This is the end of you and your team's strategy to call forth Zushin! Go, my Monster battalion! Attack together, totaling five attacks, counting the effect of Twin Breaker!"

As the four Monsters dashed toward Key Mace, Zoro suddenly closed his eyes momentarily, taking on a much calmer disposition. "It's over for me," he said calmly, "but for Team Taiyou, our Sun has only just started to rise!" As soon as the green-haired man shot his eyes open, Mizoguchi felt a more serious vibe from him that he hadn't felt before.

"Trap Card, activate!" Zoro revealed the final card he had been saving all this time. "Ring of Destruction!" Mizo gasped as the ring of grenades appeared around his samurai Ace Monster, ensnaring it and stopping it before it could successfully destroy Key Mace. "This card destroys one Monster on the field," Zoro explained, "and then inflicts its total Attack Power as damage to both players!"

"It's a suicidal counter!" Rua cried, feeling some sympathy for Team Taiyou. "What a guy!"

Mizoguchi's Driven Daredevil exploded in a rain of fire, both D-Wheelers receiving the blow and screaming in agony. Because Driven Daredevil had 2400 Attack Points, both players took that amount as damage.

**[Zoro's LP: 1950 - 0]**

**[Mizoguchi's LP: 3500 - 1100]**

**[WINNER: MIZOGUCHI]**

**[Team Exploration – 2 Wins]**

As Zoro's Life Points Counter hit zero, he passed right by his victorious opponent without saying a word. The butler, not one to brag about his victory, merely bowed his head respectively while removing himself from the thunderous cheers of the audience.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>The next match began immediately after, the black haired member with wavy hair named Ace inheriting Zoro's cards and thanking him for keeping their dream alive. Ace wasted no time drawing his starting hand and taking his first turn. The next D-Wheeler for Team Exploration, the famous Mukuro Enjo who had been one of Jack's greatest rivals over the past 10 years, observed Ace's strategy to see what he would do.<p>

**[SC: Taiyou 8 / Exploration 6]**

**[Ace's LP: 4000]**

**[Key Mace: LV1/400/300] [Defense Position]**

**[Mukuro's LP: 4000]**

**[Colossal Fighter: LV8/2800/1000] x2**

**[Twin Breaker: LV4/1600/1000]**

"I Flip Summon Penguin Soldier!" Ace cried, motioning with his hand as Zoro's card revealed itself to be a tiny penguin creature with a petit sword in hand.

**[Penguin Soldier: LV2/750/500]**

Mukuro, familiar with the classic weak Monster, understood the teen's strategy with a straight face. "When Penguin Soldier is Flip Summoned," Ace went on to explain, "I can send up to two Monsters my opponent controls to his hand! Due to the rules of this tournament, Synchro Monsters targeted by this effect will be sent to the Extra Deck instead!" Lifting his finger to point toward the two armored warriors left by Mizoguchi, Ace solidified his choice. "I send your two Colossal Warriors to your Extra Deck!" Mukuro wore a flat expression as his two warriors were sent away in balls of light.

"Then," Ace continued, "I'll also Flip Summon Trap Master!" In front of Ace appeared a green-robed warrior holding a sinister grin.

**[Trap Master: LV3/500/1100]**

"When Trap Master is Flip Summoned," Ace said, "it can reveal one face-down card on your field and destroy it if it is a Trap Card! Now show me your face-down card!" Mukuro obeyed silently, revealing a Trap known as Solemn Judgment left by Mizo.

"I see," Ace said with a slight smirk. "Mizoguchi-_san _set the Trap Card Solemn Judgment in hopes of giving you a fighting chance against Thud. Sorry, but I'm afraid that's useless now!" With a snap of his fingers, the card shattered. Mukuro narrowed his eyes darkly, his fear becoming reality.

"It's been an impressive effort for your team," Ace said solemnly, "but I'm afraid you weren't able to stop us from calling out Zushin! Prepare yourself, Mukuro Enjo, for the ace of Team Taiyou!"

The audience, fellow participating Duelists, and even the commentators fell into an eerie silent as Ace slowly lifted the card he just drew from his hand. "I release Key Mace, who has been on the field for 23 turns now, in order to Special Summon Thud—Zushin, the Sleeping Giant in Attack Position!"

An enormous discharge of white energy emitted from Ace's Duel Disk, washing over both him and Mukuro, and then dispersed over the entire stadium. Mukuro began to sweat profusely as the massive green giant loomed far over his head, holding a face like that of a monstrous ogre.

**[Zushin the Sleeping Giant: LV10/?/0]**

"As powerful as ever," Crow said tensely from over in his seat. Sherry, who was greeting Mizoguchi upon his return, now looked a bit unsettled herself at Thud's appearance. "We failed…"

"_There it is!" _MC bellowed through his microphone. _"The powerful giant that fought toe-to-toe with Team 5D's during the W.R.G.P.! Zushin, the Sleeping Giant, also known as Thud! Will Mukuro Enjo be able to bring this god-like Monster down?!" _

"That's not happening," Ace answered for the announcer. "Zushin is the pride of Team Taiyou! It represents the dream Taro-_san_ and the others achieved during the W.R.G.P.! Using Thud, we'll crush you along with Crow-_san_ and Sherry-_san_, and then proceed to dominate the rest of this tournament until we have our long awaited rematch against Team 5D's! In order for that to happen, Mukuro-_san_, you'll need to disappear first!"

Ace, speeding like a bullet underneath the shadow of his giant, wasted no time backing up his words. "Go, Zushin! Attack Twin Breaker!"

**[Twin Breaker's ATK: 1600]**

"Thanks to Thud's effect," Ace cried over the roar of Zushin, "it gains the enemy's Attack Power plus 1000 points! Try as you like, but you'll never be able to overpower it in terms of Attack Points!" Zushin's body began to glow an intense red as it absorbed the energy of Mizoguchi's warrior.

**[Zushin the Sleeping Giant's ATK: 2600]**

"Thud Punch!" Ace cried as his giant smashed its fist straight down onto the warrior, crushing it like a tin can. Mukuro grunted as his warrior was smashed to bits, using his forearm to block his eyes from the dust.

**[Mukuro's LP: 4000 - 3000]**

**[Exploration's SC: 6 - 5]**

"I'm not done yet!" Ace said while pumping his fist. "My two Monsters still have attacks left!" With one wave of his arm, both Penguin Soldier and Trap Master landed blows against the spikey-haired D-Wheeler, sending him in a temporary tail spin before regaining control.

**[Mukuro's LP: 3000 - 1750]**

"Turn end!" Ace let his arm drop back to his side as he passed his foe on the track, finally giving Mukuro a much needed break from the assault.

Mukuro, lost deep in thought and blocking out the cheers from the audience that were clearly no longer in his favor, silently drew his next card. He looked over his current hand, noting two copies of his well-known Ace, the Burning Skull Head, along with Supersonic Skull Flame, Pyramid Turtle, and Bottomless Trap Hole. It was not use, though, and Mukuro knew it all too well. There was no way his opponents weren't already familiar with the same old strategy he had used against Jack Atlas time and time again. Mukuro knew he had better abandon his current hand and try for something else. He wasn't planning on using this so early on in the tournament, but he realized that it was now or never.

Ace looked a bit surprised as Mukuro silently revealed Speed Spell – Magical Mallet, holding a wide grin on his face. "Guess it's time to get rid of my hand."

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>The Dueling action continued to unfold down below in the track of the dome stadium as the young woman calling herself Juliet was preoccupied in front of a nearby claw machine. The purple-haired woman, paying no attention to the progress of Zoro's match against Mizoguchi, had her eyes focused on the glass panel in front of her. Or more specifically, she had her eye on a black and grey teddy bear inside a claw machine. The teddy bear rested in the center of the machine among a bunch of varying animal beanie babies.<p>

"U-Um, miss," an older Japanese man waiting behind her pleaded, "you've been at this for an hour now. I don't even know where you're getting all of these 100 yen coins from, but can I _please _have a turn?"

The purple haired woman responded in a dark tone while not even turning to face the man. "So long as my resolve is infinite, I have an infinite number of coins in my pocket." The man lifted his brow, obviously weirded out by the bizarre response. "I will obtain my objective, even if it costs me my life!" the woman cried, inserting another coin into the machine. Her eyes flashed intensely as if she was in a fight for her very soul, jerking her hands up and down rapidly. After two minutes of these flashy movements, the woman finally succeeded in retrieving the bear she sought with the metal claw.

"I finally did it," she said in a somewhat lighter tone. "I'm glad I was able to achieve my goal using the final coin the God of Zombies bestowed upon me." The Japanese man behind her cringed, looking disturbed. "I thought you said you had infinite coins!"

The woman ignored the man's comment, lifting up the zombie plushy she always carried with her. "Look, Romero! A new friend!" The man's nose scrunched up in disturbance as he watched the seemingly 20-ish woman talk to a stuffed zombie plushy with its eyeball hanging out of its socket. The man's expression only tightened as the woman proceeded to have the zombie "attack" the teddy bear while simultaneously making gobbling noises. After a few minutes of this, she put Romero back down by her side and started moving the teddy bear around in a slow, zombie-like manner.

"Zombie Teddy..." the purple-haired woman chanted repeatedly. "Zombie teddy... Zom-"

Lara was in the process of turning around when her eyes met that of a young Japanese girl with sad, watery eyes. The man holding her hand, seemingly her father, addressed her in a disciplining voice. "Now, now, Sugu, this young woman won that teddy bear fair and square. I'm afraid you'll have to settle for another toy."

The purple-haired woman watched the crying little girl for a couple of minutes before a warm smile came to her face. She then kneeled down and placed the teddy bear into the girl's hand before walking in the opposite direction with Romero grasped tightly by her side.

The man's expression toward the purple-haired woman changed from disgust toward her actions to a more appreciative one. "Thank you very much for your kindness, Miss!" The man placed his arm around his daughter and led her down the hallway of the stadium toward the exit that led back to the bleachers.

The purple-haired woman, all smiles now, marched forward with her zombie plushy in hand. "Alright, back to work!" Just as she took another step forward, a silky smooth voice grabbed her attention from within the crowd of passerbyers at her side.

"That was awfully kind of you, Miss Juliet."

The purple-haired woman calling herself Juliet naturally responded to the sound of the voice coming from her right shoulder side. She instantly picked out the culprit within the passing faces due to his strange attributes that consisted of goth-like attire, black lipstick, eyeliner, and facial tattoos. To make his appearance that much more out of the ordinary, his hair was gelled back neatly in a gentleman-like fashion and he wore a pair of thick glasses.

"Oops, allow me to correct myself." The man paused quickly to place his index finger over his glasses. "Juliet is merely a codename for Project A.D.'s, but your real name is Lara Terryal, am I right?" Receiving no response from the purple-haired woman named Lara, the gothic gentleman continued speaking.

"Along with Yusha Takanashi, Erin Kazakiri, and Elijah Hummingbird, you are among the top tiers of Project A.D.'s." The man heaved a sigh, waving his arms around dramatically out in front of him as he spoke. "To think I would actually run into such impressive prey right here in the middle of all these people. Oh, how life works in mysterious ways!"

The man stopped suddenly when he saw Lara's attention not on him, but over his head. "Wh-What is it, Miss Lara?" The woman's lips parted slightly in awe before she began to point toward the ceiling. Looking confused, the man followed her finger to an advertisement billboard hanging from the ceiling of the room that depicted a new Duel Monsters pack available that centered around Zombie-Type Monsters. "Look, Romero!"

The gothic gentleman's jaw dropped open as he realized she had completely forgotten about him in favor of a children's card game. "Will you please pay attention to me?!"

Once he finally had the woman's attention again, he continued speaking in a slightly calmer manner. "As I was saying… You are one of the targets _Heilandes _has given to me. Pardon the late introduction," he said coolly with a soft bow and a wave of his arm. "My name is Mark Cooper. I am Urteil's one and only, and highly trusted I might add, recruiter. My job is to locate potential new members and add them to our ranks. Unfortunately, though, today I have to make an exception and fight on the front lines."

"Nice to meet you," Lara responded politely, returning his bow. "My name is Juliet. This is Romero." Lara lifted the zombie doll up and forcefully lifted its tiny arm so it was waving. "Romero says hi."

"I just said I know your real name is Lara Terryal!" Mark snapped back, once again losing his cool. "Are you even paying attention to a word I'm saying?!"

"Sorry," Lara said softly, "but I have someone I'm searching for. You'll have to excuse me." With that, Lara brushed past Mark in an attempt to continue toward her destination. Mark, now showing a much fiercer expression, grabbed the woman's arm and gave her a good tug back toward him. "Forgive me," he said through a forced grin, "but _Heilandes _would be very displeased with me if I couldn't even accomplish such an easy mission. I'm afraid I can't allow you to walk away so easy."

Mark gasped suddenly when he felt his arm jolted to the side. Wincing, he saw Lara's speedy movements from the corner of his eye, but couldn't follow her. Before Mark had the time to react, Lara was already behind him, wrenching his arm up behind his neck. "Goddamn!" she spewed, sounding like a child who just got sent into timeout.

Mark's eyes were wide with shock, sweat dripping noticeably down his forehead. "Impossible," he mumbled. "I have training in various martial arts. I pride myself for having quick reflexes in any unfavorable situation...yet this young woman was able to not only outpace me, but force me into a submissive position?" Mark ground his teeth together in fury, glaring at the woman through the corner of his eyes. "Just who the hell are you?"

Several of the bystanders were startled by the sudden disturbance, some even calling for security. Lara ignored this, finally letting go of Mark's arm. The gothic gentleman rose to his feet, rubbing his arm instinctively due to the throbbing pain. "I see," he grunted, looking more intense than before. "It would appear that more…outlandish methods are required to restrain someone of your caliber." While speaking, Mark took a small metal stick out of his pocket. With one lash of his wrist, a red stream of energy wrapped around Lara's arm, forcing her closer to him. "With this Duel Anchor in effect, you won't be able to escape this Duel with me, young lady."

Lara froze in her tracks, letting Romera fall to her side. Mark raised his eyebrow as he noticed a different aura around her. "Was that all an act before? Or did I strike a nerve? Regardless, I'm afraid you're going to have to Duel against me, my dear." Mark took a few steps back so he could activate his Urteil Duel Disk. As he did, the red energy around Lara's arm disappeared, but she could still feel a force restraining her movements. "Allow me to see the true Lara Terryal who earned such a reputation among A.D.'s. You wouldn't be at the top of my list unless you had some skill, right?"

Lara, breathing deeper than before, finally turned around to show a much darker expression on her face. Because they had drawn the attention of several onlookers who dropped their shopping to see what was going on, the situation was quickly spreading the the authorities. Mark clicked his tongue after hearing some of the onlookers shouting about security guards being on their way. Lara, ignoring these people, lifted Romero so she was looking into his empty eye sockets. "Let's go, Romero."

Mark's smile faded suddenly when she made the zombie plushy growl in a threatening manner before activating her black and purple Duel Disk. After watching her blank, narrowed eyes for a moment, a smirk returned to Mark's black lips. "Now that's the right expression for a Duelist of your caliber to have…"

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in Chapter 25: "Trust" <strong>

**CREDITS:**

**Original Story: GoldenUmi **

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main story), Halo (Some dialogue during Exploration vs. Taiyou), hearow2 (Some thoughts during Exploration vs. Taiyou), ZeroSaber (Lent ideas for Yukio/Stephanie scene as well as some of the Lara vs. Mark scene)**

**Duel Writing: Halo (Exploration vs. Taiyou), hearow2 (Exploration vs. Taiyou), GoldenUmi (Elemental vs. Ragnarok, all A.D.'s side Duels)**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Zoro, Ace, Leon Van Shroeder III, Siegfried Van Schroeder III, Boris, Yulian, Ivan, Nameless Team Elemental Members, "Hell-Eyes" Daoshin, "Pirate" Keith, Nameless Team Mythology Members, Master of Parties, Sabertooth/Elijah Hummingbird, Precious/Jewel Sherlock, Spring/Haruka Yume, Shadow/Yung-soo Myoh, Mr. Fred, Misaki Emu, Alf Kappler, Fester, Evilz, Aqua, Riley, Absalom, Mark Cooper), Halo (Fusionist/Yusha Takanashi, Eirika/Erin Kazakiri, Rom/Raynor Clayfield, Mysterious Red Cloaked Woman), ZeroSaber (Lara Terryal, Yukio Kyoji, Jophiel Omniel) **

**Characters Appearing from 5D's Anime: (Crow Hogan, Sherry LeBlanc, Mizoguchi, Jun Himuro, Mukuro Enjo, Taro Yamashita, Yoshizo Hayashi, Jinbei Tanigawa, Master of Ceremonies, Harald, Brave, Dragan, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Divine Mizuki)**

**Character Appearing from GX Anime: (Hayato Maeda) **

**Cards used in this chapter (in order of appearance):**

**Note: Due to time restraints, some of the Duels were trimmed short. Some of the cards on this list were not shown, but are listed her for those curious what happened during the skipped turns.**

**Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Hand-Holding Devil**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1000/1600**

**You can only control 1 face-up "Hand-Holding Devil". Your opponent cannot target face-up monsters you control for attack, except this one. While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it gains DEF equal to the total DEF of all face-up monsters you control, except this card.**

**Mezuki**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Zombie/Effect**

**1700/800**

**You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.**

**Sudden Summon (Created by Halo)**

**Trap**

**Activate only during the Battle Phase during your opponent's turn. Special Summon all monsters with 500 ATK or lower in your hand, ignoring summoning conditions. Return the monsters summoned this way to your hand at the End Phase of your opponent's turn.**

**Kuribu**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**300/200**

**You can discard 1 Trap Card and select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls to have that monster lose 1500 ATK until the End Phase. This card cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.**

**Winged Kuriboh**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**300/200**

**If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Any further Battle Damage you take this turn becomes 0.**

**Ape Fighter**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**1900/1200**

**If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: This card gains 300 ATK. If this card does not attack during your turn, the ATK gained from this effect returns to 0 during the End Phase of that turn.**

**Taiyou Shield (Created by hearow2)**

**FIRE**

**Level 5**

**Rock/Effect**

**0/2500**

**This card can be Special Summoned if your opponent controls two or more monsters. Once per turn, during the Damage Step, you can Banish 1 monster in your Graveyard and have this card gain DEF equal to the Banished monster's level x100.**

**Ushi Oni**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Fiend**

**2150/1950**

**Speed Spell – Star Booster (Created by hearow2)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select one monster on the field. Then select another monster to have it gain ATK equal to the level of the previously selected monster x100.**

**Speed Spell - Twinkle Five Star (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate when you have 6 or more Speed Counters. Tribute 1 Level 5 monster. Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribe" and "Kuribu" from your hand or Deck.**

**Kuriboh**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Effect**

**300/200**

**During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: You can discard this card; you take no Battle Damage from that battle.**

**Kuriba**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**You can remove from play 1 "Kuribe", "Kuribi", "Kuriboh", "Kuribu", and this card you control to Special Summon 1 "Kuribabylon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. This card cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.**

**Kuribi**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**When a face-up "Kuriba", "Kuribe", "Kuribi", "Kuriboh" or "Kuribu" you control is selected as an attack target, you can negate that attack. This card cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.**

**Kuribe**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**300/200**

**You can remove from play 1 "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuriboh", "Kuribu", and this card you control to Special Summon 1 "Kuribandit" from your hand or Deck. This card cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.**

**Altar for Tribute**

**Trap**

**Select 1 monster on your side of the field and send it to the Graveyard. Increase your Life Points by an amount equal to the original ATK of the monster.**

**Battle Ox**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior**

**1700/1000**

**Black Arrow (TCG: Ebon Arrow)**

**Trap**

**Select 1 face-up monster you control. Until the End Phase, it loses 500 ATK and during battle between that attacking monster and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the selected monster's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When the selected monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard this turn, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original DEF.**

**Ultimate Offering**

**Trap**

**During your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase: You can pay 500 Life Points; Normal Summon or Set 1 extra monster.**

**Key Mace**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Fairy**

**400/300**

**Spider Web Castle**

**Permanent Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent activates a Trap Card. If an opponent's monster declares an attack, halve that monster's ATK during damage calculation. During your Main Phase 1, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to select 1 face-up monster you control. That monster can attack your opponent directly this turn.**

**Angel Saint Meltius (TCG: Meltiel, Sage of the Sky)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1600/1200**

**Each time a Counter Trap Card is activated, gain 1000 Life Points, and if "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field, destroy 1 card your opponent controls.**

**Black Potan**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Effect**

**200/100**

**If you control a face-up Tuner monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. When a face-up Tuner monster(s) you control is removed from the field, gain 800 Life Points.**

**Dark Grepher**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1700/1600**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 Level 5 or higher DARK monster. Once per turn: You can discard 1 DARK monster; send 1 DARK monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.**

**Nurse Reficule the Fallen One**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1400/600**

**Any effect that would cause your opponent to gain Life Points instead inflicts the same amount of damage to your opponent.**

**Reflect Bounder**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**1700/1000**

**When this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by an opponent's monster, before damage calculation, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the attacking monster's ATK. Then, destroy this card after damage calculation.**

**Shift**

**Trap**

**When your opponent targets exactly 1 monster you control for an attack, or with a Spell/Trap effect: Target another monster you control that would be an appropriate target; that attack/Spell/Trap now targets the new target.**

**M-Warrior #1**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Warrior**

**1000/500**

**Petit Angel**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Fairy**

**600/900**

**Eyearmor**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Warrior**

**600/500**

**Ryu Kokki**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Zombie/Effect**

**2400/2000**

**At the end of the Damage Step, if this card battled a Warrior or Spellcaster-Type monster: Destroy that monster.**

**Speed Spell – Inherited Power (TCG: Speed Spell – Gift of the Martyr)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Send 1 monster on your side of the field to the Graveyard. Select 1 monster on your side of the field. The selected monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the sent monster until the end of this turn.**

**Waboku**

**Trap**

**You take no Battle Damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.**

**Speed Spell – Genocide Crash (Created by hearow2)**

**Activate only when you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Send one Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard. All face-up monsters on the field with ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the monster sent to the Graveyard are destroyed.**

**Protection of the Goddess (Created by hearow2)**

**Trap**

**Select one monster on the field. The selected monster cannot be targeted in battle or be affected by card effects until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn. If your opponent attacks with a Monster while this effect is active, the attack instead becomes a Direct Attack.**

**Battle Steer**

**EARTH**

**Level 5**

**Beast-Warrior**

**1800/1300**

**Provoked Berserker (Created by hearow2)**

**Trap**

**Pay half your Life Points and select one monster on your side of the field. Double the ATK of the selected monster. At the End Phase of this card's activation, the selected monster's ATK returns to its original value.**

**Robotic Knight**

**FIRE  
>Level 4<strong>

**Machine**

**1600/1800**

**Spirit Summit Warrior**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1200/1600**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your hand.**

**Liberated Rear Warrior**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Tuner/Effect**

**0/0**

**While this card is face-up on the field, you take no Battle Damage from battles involving Warrior-Type monsters you control.**

**Driven Daredevil**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2400/2100**

**1 Warrior-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Warrior-Type monsters**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle when attacked by a monster with higher ATK. After damage calculation, if this card was attacked by a monster with higher ATK: Destroy the opponent's monster it battled.**

**Critter (TCG: Sangan)**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1000/600**

**When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand.**

**Astral Barrier**

**Permanent Trap**

**If your opponent's monster attacks a monster you control: You can make the attack a direct attack instead.**

**Numinous Healer**

**Trap**

**You can only activate this card when you take damage to your Life Points. Increase your Life Points by 1000 points. Also, increase your Life Points by 500 points per card if there are additional "Numinous Healer" cards in your Graveyard.**

**Guard Mines**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a card is activated with an effect that would target and destroy 1 monster you control. Negate the effect and destroy that card. Then inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**Samurai Sword Baron**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1600/1200**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls. Change it to face-up Attack Position.**

**Spirit Barrier**

**Trap**

**While you control a monster(s), you take no Battle Damage.**

**Overconfidence (TCG: Asleep at the Switch)**

**Trap**

**When your opponent gains Life Points: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

**Colossal Fighter**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2800/1000**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card gains 100 ATK for every Warrior-Type monster in any Graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Warrior-Type monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon that target.**

**Twin Breaker (TCG: Twin-Sword Marauder)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1600/1000**

**Once per Battle Phase, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster, it can make a second attack in a row. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Speed Spell – Cyclone (TCG: Speed Spell – Mystical Space Typhoon)**

**Speed Spell**

**This card can be activated by removing 2 Speed Counters. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.**

**Ring of Destruction**

**Trap**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict damage to both players equal to that target's ATK.**


	25. Trust

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future **

**Chapter 25: "Trust"**

* * *

><p>Yukio could barely make out the reactions of the audience around him as his mind wandered. He had his arms folded tightly against his chest and was noticeably looking down at his feet, lost in thought. It was only through a sudden tap on his arm that he was pulled from his thoughts and back into reality. Yukio lazily turned toward the cheerful Stephanie, who was leaning close to him in his chair, shooting her one of his glares. "What is it?"<p>

"Nothing," Stephanie said with her usual cute smile. "I just saw you daydreaming over there and thought I'd get your attention." Yukio's expression remained flat as he heaved a sigh, used to her personality by now. "I'm not daydreaming."

"Sure you weren't," the woman replied sarcastically, now giving him a stern frown. "Since you were the one who invited me here, I thought you were actually interested in this tournament. But you haven't even been paying attention since the second round began. What's on your mind?"

Yukio shook his head lightly, indicating there was no problem. "It's nothing, really. I'm still just a bit tired, I guess." In truth, Yukio had no interest in any of the D-Wheelers participating in this tournament other than Team 5D's, but he wasn't about to say that in front of Stephanie. She would pester him endlessly with questions.

"Oh," the girl responded rather aloofly before shrugging it off. "Oh well. I guess it's understandable you'd still be tired after what we did together last night." Stephanie tapped her lip nonchalantly, not noticing the blush appearing on Yukio's face. "Don't say things that will lead to misunderstandings," he grumbled, trying not to make eye contact with a few of the people sitting across from him.

"Well, just try to actually enjoy our time together," Stephanie finally said, her cheerful tone returning. She gave a cute giggle before letting go of Yukio's arm to turn back to the ongoing Duel down below.

Yukio sighed again, this time softer and to himself. He did really have something on his mind, though. As he watched Stephanie's smiling face momentarily, he suspected that what happened earlier that morning was the cause behind her cheerful disposition. Mainly, because he invited her to go to the stadium. Also, the realization he made that morning that someone had broken into his home had him slightly worried in the back of his mind.

His mind wandering, Yukio looked back up toward the continuing Duel down below. He then turned back to Stephanie, who was watching the Duel enthusiastically while cheering happily, and couldn't help but smile a bit to himself. The thought was a fleeting one, but he thought that perhaps he could find some peace staying beside the woman…at least for a while. Regardless, he would eventually have to deal with A.D.'s as well as Urteil before he could find any sort of peace.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Back on the track of the Duel Dome stadium, a stunned silence fell over the crowd as Mukuro's D-Wheel slid across the dirt in a cloud of dust. As he screeched the breaks to stop himself, his eyes were wide and tense; his mouth hung open in shock. Just as Mukuro adjusted his balance, an immense explosion shook the track. Through the resulting flames, his fiery, demonic Monster bit the dust.<p>

**[Mukuro's LP: 1750 - 0]**

**[Exploration's SC: 3 - 1]**

"_W-We have a winner!" _MP finally spoke after finding the words to speak. _"In a brilliant upset, Contestant Ace of Team Taiyou has taken down Contestant Mukuro of Team Exploration, earning their team a win and forcing Exploration to fight for two more matches!" _

**[WINNER – ACE]**

**[Team Exploration – 2 Wins, Team Taiyou – 1 Win]**

"Wh-What in the world happened?" Rua asked, grasping his head with his hands. "It all happened so fast that I couldn't keep up!"

Ruka, looking quite surprised herself, turned to her brother to explain. "Mukuro Enjo tried to dominate the field using his new Monster, Violent Running Roaring Road Guardian, which has an effect that blocks the opponent from attacking any of his Monsters." Ruka paused briefly to bring her eyes back to the track before she continued. "Believing he had the advantage, he then tried to revive Himuro-_san_'s Infernal Oni from the Graveyard. His goal was to defeat Ace using its attack in combination with Speed Spell – Meteor Strike to inflict Piercing Damage." Ruka stopped again to narrow her brows. "Taking advantage of his attack, Ace used Shift to switch the attack to Thud, causing his own Monster to be destroyed instead."

"But even doing that," Rua protested with a wave, "Thud should have only had 1000 more Attack Points than Infernal Oni; 2800. How did Mukuro Enjo lose so many Life Points?"

"Take a close look at the card disappearing on Ace's field," Jack said, pointing toward the Taiyou Duelist. "That's a Trap known as Deal of the Phantom. It's a card that increases the Attack Power of one Monster by 100 for each Monster in your Graveyard. Up until now, Team Taiyou has placed 17 Monsters in the Graveyard, bringing the Attack Power of Thud up to 4500."

"I see," Rua said, processing the situation in his head. "Ace took advantage of the fact that their weak Monsters are destroyed so quickly and sent to the Graveyard. If you think about it, that's pretty clever…"

Mukuro was cursing up and down while he dragged his smoking D-Wheel back over to the Team Exploration pit booth. Sherry tapped her fingers against the hard surface of the table in front of her, looking peeved. "Unfortunately, gentleman," she said in a stiff tone, "it looks like we'll be fighting a bit longer today. I had hoped to end this quickly as to not reveal too many of our tactics, but Team Taiyou proved to be a much stronger adversary than I originally anticipated."

Sherry didn't make eye contact with the returning Mukuro and simply spoke to the other team members. Bummed and disappointed, the middle-aged man carried himself away from his team in humiliation at his failure. Instead, the blonde-headed woman turned to her right hand man, Crow Hogan. "Suit up and get out there, Crow!" she ordered with a bark. "No matter what happens, you have to win this match! We'll be in a shaky position if you don't!"

Crow merely gave the A.D.'s Sub-Leader a thumbs up, his back turned to her as he headed toward the dressing room to change into his Riding Suit. Not long after, Crow was already in his orange and green attire and riding out on the track. Alongside him was the blue-haired member of Team Tiyou, Jinbei, who wore a Riding Suit that matched his hair.

"I still owe Thud some payback for what happened back in the W.R.G.P.," Crow called over to his opponent, who met his eagerness with his own. "And don't think Taiyou will bow to you that easily, Crow Hogan!"

Both D-Wheelers slammed the gas pedals, bursting past the start line with intense speed.

**[SC: Exploration 1 / Taiyou 9]**

**[Crow's LP: 4000]**

**[Violent Running Roaring Road Guardian: LV8/0/3000]**

**[Jinbei's LP: 4000]**

**[Zushin the Sleeping Giant: LV10/?/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Curse of Dragon: LV5/2000/1500] [Attack Position]**

**[Dragon Zombie: LV3/1600/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Lizard Soldier: LV3/1100/800] [Attack Position]**

"Since you guys smoked us in the last match," Crow called over the roar of his D-Wheel, "I'm taking the first turn! Draw!" The orange-haired Duelist whipped a card off the top of his deck and added it to his hand.

**[SC: Exploration 2 / Taiyou 10]**

"Here goes, pal!" Crow cried, slapping a card onto his Duel Disk. "When my opponent controls a Monster while I control none, I can Normal Summon Black Feather – Sirocco the Dawn without release! Attack Position!" Crow's iconic bird Monster took to the track, flapping its wings mightily above Crow's black and orange D-Wheel known as the Black Bird.

**[Black Feather – Sirocco the Dawn: LV5/2000/900]**

"Then," Crow continued, "when I control a Black Feather, I can Special Summon Gale the Hurricane from my hand!" Joining Sirocco was a smaller bird with blue and green feathers.

**[Black Feather – Gale the Hurricane: LV3/1300/400]**

"I then activate Gale the Hurricane's effect!" Crow called out, hand in front of face. "Once per turn, it can halve the Attack and Defense Points of one Monster on my opponent's side of the field!"

Jinbei immediately looked concerned by this, but relieved himself when he remembered his Monsters were in Defense Position.

"I target Curse of Dragon!" Crow cried with a wave of his arm. "With its Defense Power cut in half, it's no match for either of my Monsters!"

**[Curse of Dragon: 2000/1500 - 1000/750]**

Jinbei could do nothing but watch as Gale ripped the weakened dragon into pieces. Following, Sirocco proceeded to do the same to the already weaker Dragon Zombie. Feeling confident with his move, Crow set three cards and ended his turn. Crow decided not to Synchro Summon this turn since he currently had no strategy to defeat Zushin. Thinking for a few minutes, he concluded that he would need to increase his defense with more Monsters above all else. With his resolve as strong as ever, Crow sped along the corner of the stadium before making a complete first lap around the dome.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Inside the stadium, the Urteil member calling himself Evilz was busy having a heart attack, grasping his chest in shock at the sight of the Monster towering above him. "S-So bright" the messy-haired geek cried, shielding his eyes from the light of Yusha's warrior. "H-How could this have happened?! I'm supposed to be invincible!" Yusha had his hand on his hip nonchalantly, not seeming to understand why his opponent was having a nervous breakdown.<p>

"Y-Your deck! I corrupted your entire deck with my viruses!" Evilz moaned while pointing at his opponent, his hand visibly shaking. "Not only that, but thanks to my Dimensional Fissure Field Spell, all of your Monsters are Banished instead of going to the Graveyard! In combination with my Trap, your best Monsters should all be completely gone! And yet, here you are completely unscathed before me! Where did my calculations fail me?!"

**[Yusha's LP: 4000]**

**[Evilz's LP: 400]**

"Look, dude," Yusha said calmly while raising both of his hands. "There's no need to get so worked up. The fact is, even if you infect my deck and Banish my Monsters, I can still Fusion Summon from my Extra Deck." Evilz froze at this comment, realizing he had made a grave miscalculation when formulating his strategy. "D-Damn it!"

"Your field's totally empty right now," Yusha continued, "and The Shining gains 300 Attack Points for every one of my Banished Elemental Hero Monster. Last I counted, you Banished about eleven…no, twelve of them with that Trap Card you used a while back." Yusha slowly counted in his head as he did the math. "So that currently leaves Shining with…"

**[Elemental HERO The Shining: LV8/6200/2100]**

"6200 Attack Points?!" Evilz finished. "I-I-Impossible! This is completely, utterly impossible!"

"Why do you keep doing that?" Yusha asked, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Well, I guess I better go ahead and finish this. If I take too long, Erin's gonna scold me again…"

"W-Wait!" Evilz shouted suddenly, raising his hands in protest. "If you let me escape, I swear I'll tell you what you want to know! It's not like I'm even that loyal to Urteil!"

"Don't worry," Yusha replied, his tone and expression suddenly more serious. "You can tell us all about Urteil in jail! Go, The Shining! Optical Storm!"

Yusha's hero unleashed a hurricane of light that sent the Urteil member flying across the room, screaming in horror.

**[Evilz's LP: 400 - 0]**

"Well," Yusha said quietly as his Hero disappeared. "Guess I gotta arrest him." Yusha approached the fallen man with a pair of handcuffs, which he used to lock up his arms.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Kyosuke Kiryu observed the intense match between Crow and Jinbei from over in his seat in the Team Taiyou booth. Though he was not actually involved in the Duels himself, he had to hand it to the two for being able to drag the Duel on for this long. Both Duelists proved to be equally matched here, each countering the other multiple times throughout the past several turns. It was currently a standoff between two D-Wheelers who knew each other's strategies after being on the same opposing teams during the W.R.G.P. Though they appeared equally matched, Kiryu silently thought to himself that the match was very slightly tipped in Jinbei's favor currently.<p>

Jin, feeling very much the same way himself, used his forearm to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Thud, also called Zushin, hovered above his D-Wheel; its shadow stretching over both participants in a haunting fashion. Opposite to Jin on the field, Crow lowered his hand above his deck as he prepared to draw a card. He seemed to hesitate, hand wavering somewhat over the deck without taking the card. Crow observed the field as he drove along the track, feeling somewhat concerned with Zushin's continuous presence.

**[SC: Exploration 3 / Taiyou 2]**

**[Crow's LP: 900]**

**[Black Feather – Arms Wing: LV6/2300/1000] [Attack Position]**

**[Jinbei's LP: 800]**

**[Zushin the Sleeping Giant: LV10/?/0] [Attack Position]**

"Why are you hesitating?" Jinbei asked, pulling up right behind Crow on the track. "Thanks to the effect of the Black Current Trap you used to protect your Arms Wing last turn, you can either conduct your normal Draw Phase this turn or instead add a Black Feather Monster from your deck to your hand. Is Thud really that intimidating?"

Crow gritted his teeth at that comment, eyeing the giant green ogre from the corner of his eye. Up until this point, Crow had been avoiding direct confrontation with Zushin and instead using Arms Wing's Piercing Effect to take out Jinbei's defenses and deal damage through card effects. Now that Zushin was the only remaining Monster to fight against, Crow felt extreme pressure. Zushin was immune to all card effects and its Attack Power was always equal to his Monster's plus an additional 1000. Despite being such a common card, Team Taiyou had earned their fame for being the only group to utilize it in combat.

Now, Crow faced a dilemma. As Jinbei pointed out, Crow was having a hard time deciding whether he should skip his Draw Phase to add a Black Feather to his hand. His strategy with Boras the Sharp that worked in the W.R.G.P. had failed this time around due to Jinbei already anticipating the trick. Crow had been hoping Mukuro could take down Thud, as Crow himself still hadn't come up with a way to take the oaf down. Just as Crow began to lose faith in his victory during this Duel, he suddenly remembered something Yusei said long ago back in the W.R.G.P. about the giant's one and only weakness.

"_Thud is only able to negate the effects of the Monster it battles against."_

After one final moment of hesitation, a light came to Crow's eyes and he suddenly regained his confidence. His brain started churning once again, several possible strategies pouring into his skull. After a long review, he finally had an answer. Crow yanked his hand away from his deck, turning to look his opponent dead in the eyes. "I use Black Current's effect to add a Black Feather from my deck to my hand!" With one swipe of his hand, Crow grabbed the card he was after and slammed it onto his Duel Disk. "I then Summon Black Feather – Fane the Steel Chain in Attack Position!" Jinbei's expression remained unchanged as the new dark feathered bird flew onto the track, swinging its chain around it.

**[Black Feather – Fane the Steel Chain: LV2/500/800]**

"Next," Crow continued, "I Banish Himuro's Sinister Oni from my Graveyard, using its effect to make one Monster I control immune to Monster Effects! I select Fane the Steel Chain!" The soul of Himuro's demon possessed the body of Crow's Black Feather, creating a black mist around the creature. "Then," Crow said with a wave of his arm, "I activate Fane the Steel Chain's effect! When battling, it can bypass my opponent's Monsters and attack directly!" Jinbei gasped just as the bird zipped underneath Zushin's scaly legs to strike a direct hit, leaving the Duelist temporarily winded.

**[Jinbei's LP: 800 - 300]**

"Fane the Steel Chain's Monster Effect then activates!" Crow said with a pump of his fist. "When it inflicts Battle Damage to my opponent, it can target one Attack Position Monster on the opponent's field and switch it to Defense Position!"

"In case you've forgotten," Jin said with a raise of his eyebrow, "Zushin is unable to be targeted by your Monster Effects! This is no different!"

"Wrong, bozo!" Crow shot back. "In case _you've_ forgotten how Yusei beat Thud back in the W.R.G.P., allow me to remind you! Zushin, the Sleeping Giant can only negate the effects of the Monsters it battles against!" Jin stopped short upon hearing this, suddenly looking worried. "Guess you realized what that means, huh?" Crow teased, twirling his finger around in the air. "Since Fane never battled with Zushin directly, the effect still applies! That ugly eyesore's gonna fall to his knees now!"

Jinbei gasped as his giant was forced into a defensive stance, its zero Defense Points glaring and obvious.

"Go on, Arms Wing! Take Thud down once and for all! Black Charge!" Upon Crow's order, Arms Wing dashed through the air at top speed and ran its spear right through the giant's chest. "Thanks to the spirit of Sinister Oni possessing Arms Wing, it has become immune to all Monster Effects! This means that Thud's effect to negate its effect is negated before it can even happen, making this attack hold Piercing Damage! Moreover, Arms Wing gains 500 Attack Points during the Damage Step when attacking a Defense Position Monster!"

**[Black Feather – Arms Wing's ATK: 2300 - 2800]**

Jinbei screamed in pain as Zushin's giant body burst open in the resulting explosion, the force smashing into the D-Wheeler's body at full force. Jinbei managed to skid to a stop just in time, but the deed was already done.

**[Jinbei's LP: 300 - 0]**

**[Taiyou's SC: 2 - 0]**

**[WINNER – CROW HOGAN]**

**[Team Exploration – 3 Wins, Team Taiyou – 1 Win]**

As MP and MC excitedly recapped the events, Crow gave a triumphant laugh and pumped his fists victoriously toward the enthusiastic the crowd. As Crow drove past the now defeated Jinbei, the blue-haired Duelist couldn't help but flash him a respectful smile. "That was really smart, Crow. But don't think this is over. Not by a long shot."

"The same applies to you guys," Crow said, his friendly smile mixed with a touch of rivalry. "You don't wanna make Sherry mad. You'll regret it." With those words said, Crow sped off the field to rejoin his team. Jinbei smiled to himself before turning toward his own booth.

Yusei and his friends watched Crow drive back to regroup, all seeming pleased with their friend's victory. "There was no need for any of you to worry about Crow," Yusei said. "He's long since recovered from his loss and is now only focused on victory." The others nodded as they discussed Crow's comeback move excitedly amongst each other.

Crow noticed Sherry speaking over her phone when he finally made it back over to the booth. She acknowledged him with a smile before hanging up. "Good work out there, Crow." The orange spiky-head nodded, placing his hand over his hip. "Never mind that, though. What's going on with the guys out there?"

"Our agents are currently engaged in battle as we speak," Sherry explained, standing up to get ready for the final match against Taiyou. "Fusionist has just reported in. He's defeated his opponent and has apprehended him for interrogation."

"As expected of Yusha," Crow said nonchalantly. "Any word from the others?"

Sherry's expression shifted to a more serious one as she placed her hand over the doorknob leading into the changing booth. "Fusionist is the only one to have reported in. It seems our other agents are having more difficulty than we expected. That's all the more reason why I have to make sure our team wins and progresses to the next match. This is all fun and games for Team Taiyou, but to us this is just another step toward apprehending Murdock."

Crow nodded to the woman, letting her suit up for her upcoming match. Feeling somewhat uneasy from this news, he turned to look over the top of the bleachers into the sky above the open stadium. "The others are one thing, but for even Erin-_chan, _Raynor,and Elijah to not have defeated their opponents by now… Just what is the deal with these Urteil people?"

At the same time, Taro was just finishing up his preparations for the final fight. Dressed in his red Riding Suit, the leader of Team Taiyou thanked Jinbei for an inspiring match. Jinbei, on the other hand, looked a bit down from his loss. "I'm sorry, Taro. I wasted our strategy…"

Taro noticed his friend's depression and tried to cheer him up by placing his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Jin! Thanks to you, Ace, and the others, our sun has fully risen! It was only a matter of time before Crow caught on to Thud's weakness. The thing is, though, I anticipated this." Taro finally let go of his friend and hopped up onto his D-Wheel. "I'm the team leader for a reason! Let me handle this!" With that, Taro drove the rusty D-Wheel out onto the track where Sherry was waiting for him, now dressed in her white and maroon Riding Suit.

"Glad you could make it, Team Taiyou leader," Sherry called over to the D-Wheeler. "I respect you guys a lot, but I'm afraid that we just can't afford to lose against you. I'm going at you with everything I have, Taro Yamashita!"

Taro's response was to rev up his engine and dash out onto the track, with Sherry following close behind. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Sherry LeBlanc! I'm looking forward to this!" Taro immediately drew his cards, not wasting a single second to initiate his last ditch strategy. "My turn! I Summon Key Mace in Defense Position! I then set two cards, ending my turn!"

**[Key Mace: LV1/400/300]**

"Looks like the same old strategy to me," Sherry said with a smirk. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Taiyou 2 / Exploration 5]**

**[Sherry's LP: 4000]**

**[Taro's LP: 4000]**

Sherry only spent a second identifying her card before she placed it on her Duel Disk. "I release Fane the Steel Chain to Advance Summon Angel Knight Parshath in Attack Position!" Crow's bird warrior was replaced by an intense wall of light, in which Sherry's angelic knight manifested from.

**[Angel Knight Parshath: LV5/1900/1400]**

"Then," Sherry continued, "Arms Wing attacks Key Mace! Black Dash!"

**[Black Feather – Arms Wing's ATK: 2300 - 2800]**

Just as the bird warrior's lance was about to pierce the Goddess of Team Taiyou, it was met with an invisible force field. Sherry gasped, suddenly catching a playful smirk appearing on Taro's face through her rearview mirror. "What did you do?!"

"I knew a hot-blooded woman like you wouldn't hesitate to attack my Key Mace, knowing exactly what I was going for. Taking advantage of your determination, I laid a Trap known as Turn Jumper Time Wave!" Sherry's eyes widened as the air around her started to bend and swirl abnormally. "So you noticed, did you?" Taro's voice grabbed her attention, and she jerked her head toward him.

"Turn Jumper Time Wave has not only stopped your attack and ended the Battle Phase, but it has set this Duel forward three turns into the future. In addition to that, for the other two Turn Jumper Time Waves I hold in my deck, the Turn Count has jumped forward two more." Taro's smirk widened as he observed his opponent's distressed expression. "In other words," he continued, "Key Mace has now officially been on my field for five of my turns!"

Sherry clicked her tongue, obviously annoyed at the situation. "I didn't even know such a card existed. It looks like you're determined to get Zushin back onto the field as quickly as possible…"

Taro's smile softened a bit, but still subtly mocked his opponent. "That's the plan, Sherry-_san_."

As this scene occurred, Divine leaned lazily against the very back of the stadium atop the bleachers. He was not paying much attention to the match down below, even yawning and waving his hand in front of his mouth. "Hey, Jophiel," he said through his yawn, "isn't there something we can work on? I could care less about this match." Divine opened his eyes when he received no answer, looking around him in confusion. "Jophiel? Where the hell did that guy go?"

Indeed, Divine's new partner in crime was no longer present.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Jophiel, in actuality, had left the stadium not long after the first turn of the match began. He was currently walking outside the stadium altogether, heading toward a shadowy alleyway between two smaller buildings right next to the Duel Dome. Jophiel stopped when he saw another man approaching from within the shadows, his face barely visible. "How are you on this <em>fine <em>day, Fred?"

Emerging from the shadows, Mr. Fred gave the well-dressed gentleman a bow. "Oh, just splendid, Mr. Omniel. It seems the lower forces of Urteil have engaged in some entertainment this morning around the area."

"Is that so?" Jophiel asked, a sly smile stretching across his lips. He proceeded to place his hand over his top hat, slouching forward slightly so half of his face was shadowed in the dark alley. "We wouldn't want old Alfy-boy catching on so quickly, right? That's why you gave those men false orders to attack the A.D.'s group."

"I have no idea what you're implying," Mr. Fred replied sarcastically while he adjusted his tie. "All of my orders are in fact genuine. A.D.'s is currently looking for our hideout here in the stadium. It would be most inconvenient if we were to be located so quickly before I can find a new hideout for us." Fred's lips curled up into a devious smirk as he continued, eyes meeting Jophiel's. "And what about you, Mr. Omniel? Are you sure it's okay to leave Divine all by himself in that stadium? That man is quite ill-tempered, you know."

"Fred, Fred, _Fred_," Jophiel patronized with a wave of his finger. "Divine is a _big boy now_, you know. Surely I can leave him unattended for a few moments. But if he does make any unnecessary movements, our partnership will come to an end. That's all there is to it." Fred scoffed at this remark, but did not say anything more on the matter. "So," Jophiel continued, "how long before Alf gets his balls in a twist over this whole thing?" The green-haired man ran his fingers over the rim of his hat playfully as he asked this, not sounding the least bit concerned regardless of the answer.

Mr. Fred paused for a moment before looking up at the dark building walls around them. "It's far too late to ask that now, Mr. Omniel. I'm afraid Alf Kappler has been aware of our meetings from the very beginning." Fred shot the Psychic Duelist a glance through the corner of his eyes. "You see, he is able to monitor my movements. I am, after all, his creation."

Jophiel noticed a slight change in Fred's tone as he said this, but shrugged it off. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped, then. But I'm curious as to why the old fart hasn't made a move yet. Surely even _he_ can't be _that_ arrogant?"

Fred frowned at Jophiel's playful tone lacking any sort of seriousness. "As powerful as you are, Mr. Omniel, you would be best to not underestimate this man. The fact that he hasn't made a move yet is exactly why we need to keep our guard up. He is the type of man who is always three or four steps ahead."

Jophiel responded with a hefty sigh, shaking his head back and forth. "This just _won't do_, Freddy. I pegged you as someone with more confidence than _that_." The two men exchanged glares before Jophiel decided to change the subject. "But regarding the content of those documents you gave me last night… Are you absolutely sure the information's accurate? If Alf's really planning something like that, well, even _I _would have to offer him _some_ praise."

Just as Mr. Fred opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off by an ear-shattering explosion right behind the two. He and Jophiel spun around toward the fresh, gaping hole in the side of the building behind them. They followed the flaming debris toward two bodies lying half beaten on the ground by their feet. Spring and Shadow, both panting hard, struggled to pull themselves back up as Misaki Emu emerged from the flaming hole. As she became visible through the smoke and fire, her brown eyes were noticeably blank and distant, as if she were exterminating a couple of ants.

Jophiel gave a wolf whistle as he observed the woman dressed in red, tight fitting clothes. Her hair was spiked up, different from her usual appearance. "If it isn't Murdock's personal doll," Jophiel said in his sarcastic tone. "Along with two other rats," Mr. Fred added, a disgusted frown coming to his lips.

"D-Damn," Shadow grunted through clenched teeth. "Even I couldn't sneak up on this woman…" Beside him, Spring—or Haruka— was panting hard and sweating considerably. "Even so, this is the best lead we've ever gotten…! We can't allow her to get away!" Spring's Angel Monster hovered above her, dressed in red and orange robes.

**[Spring's LP: 1200]**

**[Angel Saint Meltius: LV4/1600/1200] [Attack Position]**

Shadow—or Yung-soo—still kneeling on one knee, wiped sweat from his forehead. "This woman's strategy is designed to cure her opponents. She then turns our own Life into poison…" Beside Shadow was a small demon-like sprite as well as a grey-skinned warrior with crimson red eyes and black armor.

**[Shadow's LP: 1800]**

**[Black Potan: LV1/200/100] [Defense Position]**

**[Dark Grepher: LV4/1700/1600] [Attack Position]**

Misaki glared down at the fallen A.D.'s Duelists with disgust. "Don't even think about going anywhere near Murdock-_sama_, you vermin!" Standing beside Emu was a gruesome demonic woman with long, purple hair and bat-like wings. There was also a faceless Monster resembling a mirror, which was beginning to fade away into nothingness.

**[Misaki's LP: 4000]**

**[Nurse Reficule the Fallen One: LV4/1400/600]**

**[Reflect Bounder: LV4/1700/1000]**

"Because you attacked my Reflect Bounder with a Monster holding equal Attack Power, both Monsters will be destroyed. But thanks to Reflect Bounder's effect, you will take the total 1700 Attack Power of Dark Grepher as damage!" Shadow screamed as a blast of light crashed into him, sending him flying past Mr. Fred and into the other undamaged building. His body shattered one of the windows, cutting his arm up in the process. "Shadow!" Haruka called out, worried about her friend.

**[Shadow's LP: 1800 - 100]**

"Dammit," Haruka muttered hopelessly. "If it wasn't for that Shift Trap Card, that attack would have destroyed Nurse Reficule!"

Misaki took a couple of steps forward, suddenly becoming aware of Mr. Fred and Jophiel. Narrowing her eyes in disgust at the two men, she addressed them suspiciously. "What exactly is the meaning of this, Mr. Fred?"

Mr. Fred clicked his tongue, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck in annoyance. Jophiel, on the other hand, was now wearing a sinister grin. He used his hand to push his hat down over his eyes. "What is the meaning of _what_?"

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>At the same time, Sherry was riding nearly metal-to-metal alongside Taro on the track. Taro had placed a 2100 Defense Power Monster called Defense Wall on his field, but that wasn't enough to deter the woman. "I Summon Fleur Synchron in Attack Position!" she said, manifesting a plant-like creature resembling a bulb.<p>

**[Fleur Synchron: LV2/400/200]**

"I'm Tuning the Level Two Fleur Synchron with the Level Six Black Feather – Arms Wing!" Taro watched intently as green light encompassed the track, uniting the two Monsters into one entity. As the new Synchro Monster gradually emerged from the light, Taro's face was highlighted in shades of green.

**(2+6=8)**

"Body born from the speed of light, the time for revolution has come! Bring victory into my grasp! Synchro Summon! Sparkle, Fleur de Chevalier!"

As the light dispersed, a knight in shining armor stepped out onto the track. Its red cape blew around it majestically as the friction of the two soaring D-Wheels washed over its armored body.

**[Fleur de Chevalier: LV8/2700/2300]**

"Then," Sherry continued, "when Fleur Synchron is sent to the Graveyard as material for a Synchro Summon, I can Special Summon one Level Two or lower Monster from my hand!" Sherry grabbed a card from her hand and placed it on her Duel Disk. "Come out, Apprentice Knight!" A female knight with red hair joined Chevalier on the track, running alongside the warrior.

**[Apprentice Knight: LV2/1000/1000]**

"Thanks to the effect of your Defense Wall," Sherry smirked, "I can't attack any of the other Monsters on your field. In that case, I'll just destroy it first and go after your Key Mace later!" With a thrust of her arm, Sherry sent her warrior into battle. "Go, Fleur de Chevalier! Attack Defense Wall! Fleur de Orage!"

"No you don't!" Taro countered just as the knight approached his Wall Monster. "Trap Card, activate! Gravity Bind! Now your Level Four and higher Monsters can't attack!" A yellow net appeared on the field, blocking off the warrior's sword before it could reach its target. Sherry clicked her tongue in irritation, but was far from beaten. "I activate Fleur de Chevalier's effect! Once per turn, it can negate one of the opponent's Spells or Traps and destroy it! Let's do this once again!"

Upon Sherry's order, the knight slashed through the yellow net, shattering it and leaving Taro's only defense unprotected. Once shattered, Key Mace was left alone and unguarded. "Now you can't stop me from destroying the key to your plan!" she cried. "Go, Holy Knight Parshath! Attack Key Mace!" Following Chevalier's example, the shining warrior named Parshath went on the attack, aiming its sword right for the petite fairy.

Sherry's confidence suddenly shattered when she saw a wide smirk appear on Taro's face. "You fell for my little taunt," he said. "I knew you would use Chevalier's effect to destroy Gravity Bind, so I set my _real_ Trap! Turn Jumper Time Wave, activate!"

Sherry gasped as her angelic warrior was once again stopped in its tracks, the air around the field bending and winding like a snake. "Dammit…"

"That's right," Taro said meeting her eyes with his own as the two D-Wheels were close enough to touch. "Now the Turn Count will move forward another three, plus one for the last Turn Jumper Time Wave in my deck!" Taro chuckled as a time wave enveloped his field. "Now Key Mace has been on the field for ten of my turns! Do you know what that means, Sherry-_san_?"

Sherry gritted her teeth, realizing there was nothing she could do. "Turn end."

"My turn!" Taro said, drawing his card. "Now that Key Mace has been on my field for ten of my turns, I can release it to Special Summon Zushin, the Sleeping Giant!"

Once again, to Sherry's annoyance, the tiny fairy was absorbed and replaced by the giant green ogre also called Thud. Thanks to its monstrous size, its shadow completely enveloped the two D-Wheelers along with their army of Monsters.

**[Zushin, the Sleeping Giant: LV10/?/0]**

"Go on, Zushin!" Taro commanded. "Attack Fleur de Chevalier! Thud Punch!" Sherry had nothing up her sleeve to prevent this strike. Due to Zushin's effect, its Attack Power was 1000 higher than her knight's, and its effect was negated. Unable to stop this assault, Chevalier was crushed by the giant's massive fist, and Sherry was sent skidding down the track from the force.

**[Sherry's LP: 4000 - 3000]**

**[Exploration's SC: 8 - 7]**

"You don't have the time to recover!" Taro cried over the roar of his engine. "I activate the Trap Card Jin left behind known as Storm Springald! When one of my Monsters inflicts Battle Damage after destroying a Monster on my opponent's side of the field, I can activate this set card on the field or from my hand! By discarding one Monster Card from my hand, I can inflict the discarded Monster's total Attack Power as damage to my opponent's Life Points!"

Sherry's eyes widened as Taro removed one of the cards in his hand and revealed it as Lizard Soldier, a Monster holding 1100 Attack Points. As Taro discarded the card, Sherry was hit by a blast of energy that once again sent her D-Wheel sliding across the dirt track, brewing up a dust cloud all around her.

**[Sherry's LP: 3000 - 1900]**

Sherry, now panting from the consecutive hits, wiped the dirt stains from her cheek and tried to straighten her posture. "I guess you're not going to make this easy for me," she said, a slight smirk coming to her lips. Taro mimicked her action, driving alongside her once again. "It wouldn't be any fun that way, now would it?"

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Not far from Yusha's location, Erin slid hard across the floor during the force of an attack, using the heel of her foot to stop herself from falling. As the smoke cleared around her, Erin's field was completely empty, which resulted in her taking a Direct Attack. Her opponent, the clown-like Fester of Urteil, had a small rabbit creature on his side of the field that was responsible for the attack, along with two face-up cards on the field.<p>

**[Blade Rabbit: LV2/400/300]**

Erin frowned, wiping sweat from her forehead as Fester gave a shrewd cackle. "It looks like I may have underestimated you just a bit," she said flatly.

**[Erin's LP: 4000 - 3600]**

"Indeed you have, A.D.'s brat," Fester said with his hand on his hip. "You seem absolutely shocked that I, Fester the Endless Reborn, managed to actually damage your Life! In case your tiny brain is unable to process what just happened, allow me to recap for you." Fester's colorful lips stretched even wider. "First, my Continuous Spell, Stumbling, forced your Monster into Defense Position. Then my Trap Card, Tragedy, which destroys every one of my opponent's Monsters switched to face-up Defense Position, wiped out the last of your defense!"

**[Fester's LP: 4000]**

"Hmph," Erin scoffed, still scowling. "Don't get so cocky just because you gave me 400 damage. Now that I know your strategy, don't think you'll be able to hide behind your weak Monsters forever."

"On the contrary, my dear," Fester said with widened eyes. "I said I was going to show you an _endless nightmare_. Go ahead and Summon another Monster," he chided with a point of his finger. "Using the effect of Blade Rabbit in combination with Book of Taiyou, I'll be able to destroy it in no time! Once that happens, I'll be able to slowly eat away at your Life!" Fester stopped for a drawn out laugh before he continued excitedly. "This is my torture strategy!"

"What a fool," Erin replied stiffly, not seeming the least bit intimidated. "Only a coward would reveal his entire strategy. It's about time I arrested you, Urteil!"

Fester's grin faded upon hearing this. "I'd like to see you try, girl."

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Aki's mouth hung open in shock as the dust settled from the field around Sherry, who was taking quite a beating down below. "Was Taro this strong before?" she couldn't help but ask Yusei, who shook his head. "He was a formidable opponent during the W.R.G.P.," the scientist replied, "but there's no doubt that he's become far more intelligent over the past ten years. Considering the fact that Sherry herself has gotten much stronger, the fact that she's on the ropes right now only confirms that." The rest of Team 5D's averted their attention to Sherry, who was biting her lip in frustration.<p>

**[SC: Exploration 4 / Taiyou 4]**

**[Sherry's LP: 100]**

**[Holy Knight Parshath: LV8/2600/2100] [Attack Position]**

**[Shining Angel: LV4/1400/800] [Defense Position]**

"Dammit," Sherry grunted as she drew a card that felt useless to her in the current situation. She looked up toward the looming green giant, sweating a bit as she contemplated her field. The A.D.'s Sub-Leader quickly realized that she currently had no Monsters with effects she could use to defeat Thud. She shifted her eyes from the Sleeping Giant over to Taro's confident face, and finally back down to the three cards in her hand. Upon further strategizing, she saw one card that could only delay her loss at best, and the other what she believed to be ineffective.

Sherry reviewed Thud's effect to confirm her hopelessness; immune to the effects of Monsters it battles against, always having 1000 more Attack Power than her Monsters. Though Crow had found the one and only weakness Zushin had, Sherry knew Taro wasn't about to give her the opportunity to utilize it now. No, even if she could, she had nothing in her hand to pull off the trick Crow played.

In that split second, Sherry rode by her team's fort and made eye contact with Crow. Upon seeing his smiling face, she felt her spirits rise a bit. Whether coincidence or not, when the woman glanced down at the card she just drew, a sudden spark went off in her brain. Eyes lighting up, she suddenly realized another weakness of Thud's and saw that the card she thought useless could in actuality turn the Duel around.

Taro noticed the woman's expression soften and addressed her. "You look like you just thought of a plan. I should warn you, though, that I won't fall for the same trick twice."

Ignoring her opponent, Sherry placed her hand over her Duel Disk. "I switch Shining Angel into Attack Position," she said, turning the card from horizontal to vertical position. "Then I set two cards face-down."

"Attack Position?" Taro looked a bit baffled by Sherry's move. "If this is some cheap attempt to lure me into a Trap, you better forget it."

"Then," Sherry went on, cutting him off, "I activate Final Speed World and recover 1000 Life Points at the cost of two of my Speed Counters. I use this effect twice, gaining a total of 2000 points."

**[Sherry's LP: 100 - 2100]**

**[Exploration's SC: 4 - 0]**

Taro, his expression tenser than earlier, immediately goaded the woman. "You may think you've prolonged the Duel with that move, but that's hardly the case. My turn!"

**[SC: Taiyou 4 / Exploration 5]**

**[Taro's LP: 4000]**

With his new card in hand, Taro revealed it to Sherry along with another one he had in his hand. "I use Final Speed World to damage your Life Points by 800 for each Speed Spell in my hand at the cost of four of my Speed Counters! As you can see, I'm currently holding Speed Spell – Monster Reborn and Speed Spell – Brain Control. Take 1600 damage!" Sherry grunted as she received a blast from Taro's D-Wheel head-on.

**[Sherry's LP: 2100 - 500]**

**[Taiyou's SC: 5 - 1]**

Taro and Sherry were both slowing down on the track due to their decreasing Speed Counters. Regardless, the tension was on the rise. "Since you want me to attack so badly, allow me to!" Taro raised his right hand to order his Zushin giant. "Go on, Zushin, the Sleeping Giant! Attack Shining Angel! Thud Punch!" The giant's fist dashed down toward Sherry's angel, intense force building up around its knuckles and creating a visible wind pressure.

**[Zushin, the Sleeping Giant's ATK: 2400]**

**[Shining Angel's ATK: 1400]**

"Trap Card, activate!" Taro ignored the woman's counter and did not back down. "Your Traps will have no effect! Continue the attack, Zushin!" The giant let out a roar as it crushed Shining Angel into nothingness, the force of the attack crashing into Sherry's D-Wheel.

"Impenetrable Attack!" Sherry finally called. "During the Battle Phase, I can activate one of two effects. I choose to take no Battle Damage this turn!" Despite not taking damage to her Life Points, Sherry was still knocked around like a rag doll in the force of the attack, leaving her vigorously slamming the breaks to prevent a crash. When she finally slowed down, her red and maroon D-Wheel was smoking considerably, but still riding along the track.

"Even if you survived this turn, you won't be able to keep this up forever," Taro said, noticing her exhausted appearance.

"No," she replied in between pants, "this is about to end now! That attack just now triggered my final set Trap Card, Freedom Release! When a Monster I control is destroyed in battle, I can use this card to return all Monsters on the field to their owner's decks!"

Taro shifted for a moment, but maintained his confidence and retaliated. "I told you already! Traps won't have any effect on Zushin!"

"No, this time it will," Sherry replied, facing her opponent with a forced smirk. "Freedom Release does not target, you see!"

Coming to a sudden understanding, Taro's confident expression melted, his eyes widening. "I see…! Thud can only negate the effects of Spells and Traps that specifically target! In this case, that means…!"

"That's right!" Sherry confirmed Taro's fear, lashing her arm to her side. "Because Freedom Release targets every Monster on the field at the same time, Thud can't negate it! As a result, Zushin, the Sleeping Giant will be sent into your deck and shuffled in, away from your grasp! The chance of you drawing it again by your next turn is as close to zero as it can get!"

Taro balled his hand into a fist as his giant was sucked into his deck, leaving his field completely empty. "I…end my turn," he muttered, no longer feeling confident in his victory.

"That was really smart!" Ruka cried, smiling ear to ear. "Now Taro-_san_ can't do anything to stop her!" Her friends all agreed, complimenting their friend for coming up with such a strategy in such a grave situation. "Hmph," Jack scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "I guess there's a reason why she's so high up the ladder in that organization. She may even be more skilled than Crow." The King then smirked to himself, closing his eyes. "Of course, she's still no match for me."

"My turn!" Sherry said, placing her hand over her deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: Taiyou 2 / Exploration 2]**

**[Sherry's LP: 500]**

"I Summon Sage of Silence in Attack Position!" Taro, now quiet and defeated, anticipated his fate as a woman dressed in pink robes appeared on the track, holding her gem-tipped staff up above her head.

**[Sage of Silence: LV4/1400/1000]**

"Then," Sherry continued with her eyes intense and heated, "by Banishing four Light-Attribute Monsters from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Lightray Daedalus in Attack Position!"

Taro's face tightened as the souls of Sherry's four angelic warriors—Angel Knight Parshath, Chaos-End Master, Necro Fleur, and Shining Angel—whirled around Sherry's Duel Disk before dispersing in a flash of immense light. Emerging from the white inferno was a snake-like creature with blue scales that wrapped around the track. The creature was so large that is coiled beside both D-Wheelers, its sharp fangs pointed right at Taro.

**[Lightray Daedalus: LV7/2600/1500]]**

Knowing full well that there was nothing he could do, Taro let his hands drop back to his side. "Go on, Sherry-_san_."

Seeing Taro's smiling face, Sherry couldn't help but respect him. "Admirable spirit, Taro! When this is over, I'll be sending a letter of recommendation to Hayato Maeda on your behalf for admission into Project A.D.'s. You and all of your friends, that is."

"Please don't," Taro replied, his smile broadening. "I decided that this tournament would give me a clear answer on how far we could go as a team. We've done well, but it seems like this is our limit. It's time for us to return to the countryside and try something else. Once this tournament ends, we retire as Duelists."

Sherry paused for a moment before heaving a sigh. "I see. In that case, then allow me to give everything I have to give you a respectable ending. Go, my two Monsters!"

Taro closed his eyes as the two Monsters sent light blasts onto his side of the track, consuming his entire field and blowing him several feet back. Taro slammed the breaks on his D-Wheel, smoke rising all around him from the worn-out engine. "Today," he grunted, turning toward his four other teammates who were tearing up in the Taiyou booth, "the sun sets for Team Taiyou."

**[Taro's LP: 4000 - 0]**

"_Incredible!" _MC's booming voice echoed throughout the stadium. _"Team Exploration has taken down Thud not once, but twice! After an intense five matches, Team Exploration has now advanced to day two of the tournament!" _

**[WINNER – SHERRY LEBLANC]**

**[TEAM EXPLORATION – ADVANCED, TEAM TAIYOU - RETIRED]**

Taro passed by Team 5D's on his way back to his own team, flashing each of the five members a smile. "It was thanks to them," he said quietly to himself, "that we were able to participate in so many tournaments around the world. This experience has increased our confidence and also gave us the money we needed to help our families." Taro closed his eyes, rubbing away fresh tears forming underneath his eyelids. "I'm hoping to see either you five or Team Exploration take the title in this tournament."

As Taro pulled into the pit booth for Team Taiyou, the sun overhead seemed to wrap around the five members in an intense light. Yusei nodded respectfully as he watched the Taiyou team, seeming to have understood what Taro was saying without actually hearing him. "It's too bad we didn't get to Duel them during their final tournament," Yusei said, his smile warm and friendly.

Sherry drove back into her pit booth where her teammates were waiting. She smiled at them, even toward Mukuro who had gotten over his loss. "Our battle for the day has finished," she said, her smile fading into a frown. "But our agents are still out there. Crow, did you receive any information while I was Dueling?"

Crow shook his head, flashing the leader's phone to show her that no messages were received. "I'm getting a bit worried, to be honest. They're all very skilled players, but only Yusha confirmed his safety. I'd like to go check on the situation now that we've wrapped up our match here, but…" Crow trailed off, looking a bit hesitant. "Is it really okay for us to do that?"

"Go forth, Mr. Hogan."

The five members of Team Exploration turned toward a gruff, raspy voice. Approaching their booth from behind was a buff-looking man dressed in camouflage army attire. He wore an eye patch over his left eye and had two elongated scars across his nose and half of his face. "It seems it's our turn now, Miss LeBlanc," the man told Sherry, using his finger to point over to the announcement board in the center of the stadium. Sherry and Crow followed his fingers to the bold writing that read:

**[TEAM ELEMENTAL VS TEAM RAGNAROK]**

"If you are concerned with our agents," the man continued, "leave one man here to observe. As long as one is present, there is nothing stopping the rest of you from assisting the others." The man paused for a moment before continuing. "And if it's their pride you're worried about…their lives are top priority."

"Boris…" Crow trailed off, finding it difficult to look at the man's scarred face any longer. "I understand. What do you think, Sherry?"

Sherry sighed, pinching her nose in an attempt to alleviate an oncoming headache. "Fine. We'll go take a look around to see what's happening. But who will stay behind?"

"Allow me, my lady," Mizoguchi said with a bow. "I will keep you updated on the status of this Duel."

"Okay, then," Sherry nodded. "Then let's get going immediately." Just as she was about to lead the remaining three away from the booth, she stopped in her tracks. "Boris," she addressed the military man. "Don't you dare lose this."

With that, Sherry, Crow, Mukuro, and Himuro left the Exploration booth to scout out the area, each splitting up.

Boris, the leader of Team Elemental, watched the four walk away before turning his gaze toward the leader of Team Ragnarok, Harald. The two met eyes, their gazes piercing and intimidating. "Unfortunately, Miss LeBlanc," he said softly to himself, "even I can't guarantee anything against these men. Their power is immense."

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>At the same time, Raynor was knocked a good distance backward in his location toward the rear exit of the interior stadium. Despite taking a painful hit from his opponent, Raynor kept himself up on his feet with a grunt. He was looking a bit more heated than usual. "You're a bit stronger than I expected," the bulky man finally admitted.<p>

**[Raynor's LP: 4000 - 2400]**

"That is incorrect," the Urteil member known as Aqua said flatly, both his hands positioned on his hips. "Rather, you are much weaker than I anticipated. Do not tell me this is the best a Secondary Ace in A.D.'s can offer. You are boring me to tears here."

Raynor narrowed his eyes at his opponent's arrogance. Three Sea Serpents with green scales and varying weaponry floated on the field in front of Aqua. Additionally, the Umi Field Spell his opponent had activated on the field had filled the floor of the stadium with holographic water. Raynor knew that Umi increased the Attack Power of his Sea Serpents by 200 points each.

**[Aqua's LP: 4000]**

**[Atlantean Dragoons: LV4/2000/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Atlantean Marksman: LV3/1600/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Atlantean Heavy Infantry: LV2/200/1600] [Defense Position]**

"Thanks to the effect of Atlanteon Dragoons," Aqua explained, "all of my face-up Level Three or lower Sea Serpents can attack you directly. This means, as you would guess, that it makes little difference how powerful your Monsters are. What's more, thanks to the Battle Damage Atlanteon Marksman just inflicted on you, its effect allows me to Special Summon a Level Four or lower Sea Serpent-Type Atlantean Monster from my deck." Aqua, expression as stone cold as always, took the card of his choice out of his deck. "Show yourself, Atlantean Attack Squad!"

Raynor watched as a fourth sea creature wielding a sword popped its head out of the water, aiming its blade right at him. "When I have another Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type Monster other than Atlantean Attack Squad face-up on my field, it automatically gains 800 Attack Points!"

**[Atlantean Attack Squad's ATK: 1400 - 2200]**

"And then," Aqua continued with his emotionless, unwavering expression, "being a Level Three, Attack Squad can bypass your Monster and attack you directly!" Rom watched as the sea creature swam underneath his Beast-Type clad in thick armor, avoiding contact completely and aiming straight for him.

"Trap Card, activate!" Aqua's eyes widened as the card flipped open in front of Rom's feet. "Defensive Tactics! When I control a face-up Gladiator Beast, Monsters I control cannot be destroyed, and Battle Damage I receive is reduced to zero."

Aqua frowned as the strike his Sea Serpent landed wielded no results. "I guess you do have some bite left in you after all. Even so, thanks to the Gravity Bind on my field, all Level Four and higher Monsters cannot attack. The same applies to that Level Six Gladiator Beast you wield. Powerful as it may be, it can do nothing but watch as my Sea Serpents attack its master from below the deep surface of the ocean."

**[Gladiator Beast Alexander: LV6/2400/600]**

Knowing his opponent was right, Rom stayed silent for a long moment. "Even so, I'll find a way around it eventually."

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Back in the stadium, Rua and Ruka were regrouping with the rest of Team 5D's after visiting the Team Exploration booth. "We went to go congratulate Crow," Rua said with a concerned expression, "but he, Sherry, and the others left for important business. Mizoguchi-<em>san<em> wouldn't tell us what it was."

"Do you think something happened?" Aki wondered out loud. Yusei also looked concerned, but he motioned for Rua and Ruka to sit down. "I understand you being concerned, but all we can do is let them be for now. Their organization is strong enough to handle themselves. If they need our help, they'll ask for it."

"And for now," Jack finished for Yusei, "our job is to observe the matches and have a good idea of our opponent's strategies." The King's words silenced the others, but it was clear that all five members were concerned about what was going on with Project A.D.'s, and Crow and Sherry specifically.

Boris, meanwhile, joined the rest of his teammates over in Team Elemental's booth stationed on the complete opposite side of the stadium. Boris, acting like a military lieutenant, had the other four members lined up. "Listen up, my soldiers. Miss LeBlanc and Mr. Hogan have succeeded in climbing the ranks. In order to ensure that Project A.D.'s has a better chance going up against Urteil, victory in this match is an absolute must! Our agents are currently engaging the enemy as we speak. In order to honor their efforts, we must give this battle our 110%! Is that clear?!"

"Yes, sir!"

All but one of the four members responded with a salute. The fourth member, a slim 19 year old with long, dark blue hair, looked annoyed by the actions of his teammates. "Yulian!" Boris shouted, stomping over to the teen to grab him by the ear. "When I say something, you are to respond! Is that clear, soldier?!"

"O-Ow!" the blue haired Duelist named Yulian cried. "I get it, so let me go already! I said I get it already!"

The third male member, a 25 year old man named Ivan, was getting a kick out of Yulian's struggling, tossing his head back and rolling with laughter. "That's why I say this guy's not suited for this team," Ivan said through his chuckles. Boris eyed his inferior, whose hair was died to match the colors of a flame; dark orange with blue and white highlights at the tips. "Ivan, do not make me come over there!" he hollered, making his subordinate jump. "Y-Yes, sir!"

The two female members of the team rolled their eyes, used to this happening all the time.

"Now then," Boris said, letting go of Yulian's ear. "Get your ass out there, Yulian Novikov! I'm counting on you to give us a good footing in this competition. Do not dare to disgrace me!"

Yulian heaved a lazy sigh, dragging his feet over to the changing booth. "Fine, fine. If it means I can finally relax after all this, I'll do it."

Over in the Team Ragnarok booth, which wasn't far from Elemental's location, the grey-blue haired Harald had his men gathered around to discuss their course of strategy. "According to my Intel," Harald was saying, "Team Elemental consists of five well-known Duelists who each utilize a specific Attribute. They are formidable, but we hold the Gods of Asgard! We shall not fail!"

Leon, the youngest of the five Ragnarok members, was already suited up in his blue Riding Suit with white cuffs around the sleeves. Leon's cousin, Sieg, placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't look so nervous, Leon. Show these people just how strong you are."

"R-Right…" Leon quietly placed his helmet over his purple hair and climbed onto his D-Wheel. In truth, he hadn't wanted to be a part of this tournament, but his cousin convinced him that it would help increase his confidence. As he rode out onto the track and met eyes with Yulian, however, he didn't feel his confidence increase at all. In fact, Yulian's cold gaze only made him feel more uneasy and unsure of himself.

"Let's see what you've got," Yulian said in a provocative voice. "If you're as strong as the rumors say, I mean."

"_We're back, Duel Monsters fans!" _MC started. _"Our next match will feature the runner-up of the W.R.G.P., the Norway Team Ragnarok that went on to win multiple tournaments after, against the Russian Team Elemental, who have equally impressive records in Europe! Which if these two European powerhouses will emerge victorious?!" _

At the start signal from MC, both players were off to compete for the first corner in a blaze of wind.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Below the bleachers outside the stadium, Sabertooth—or Elijah—gritted his teeth together in agonizing frustration. "Damn this guy…" Elijah balled his fist up and proceeded to shout at his opponent—Absalom of Urteil. "Even if you manage to block all of my attacks, it's meaningless if you never attack me!"<p>

**[Sabertooth's LP: 2000]**

**[XX-Saber Gardestrike: LV5/2100/1400]**

"And yet," Absalom retorted, his palms held up in front of his beefy chest, "you appear very much damaged to me. Don't confuse fighting with strategy." The chubby man stomped his two feet down on the pavement, taking on a sumo-like stance. "My one and only mission is to keep you from locating our hideout!"

**[Absalom's LP: 4000]**

**[Total Defense Shogun: LV6/1550/2500]**

"As long as I have Spirit Barrier activated," Absalom boasted, "I receive no damage from any of your attacks! Moreover, Total Defense Shogun can attack while in Defense Position! And with the addition of a certain Spell Card, taking down even your Gardestrike becomes easy as pie!" Elijah's eyes widened as Absalom revealed a Spell called Shield and Sword.

"Switch the Attack and Defense Power of all Monsters on the field!"

**[XX-Saber Gardestrike: 1400/2100]**

**[Total Defense Shogun: 2500/1550]**

"And attack!"

Total Defense Shogun unsheathed its sword so it could cut the air with a clean swipe. The strike was powerful enough to slice through the air and cut Elijah's clawed Monster in half without the shield-wielding warrior even having to leave its kneeling position in front of its master. Elijah took the same attack that did in his Monster, sending him sliding across the hard pavement.

**[Sabertooth's LP: 2000 - 900]**

"This is absolute defense!" Absalom roared, pounding his chest like a gorilla. "You won't even scratch me!"

Sabertooth, his arms dripping with blood after scraping against the pavement, slowly rose to his feet. His eyes were bloodshot as anger overtook him. "Now you really pissed me off, ya bloody wombat!"

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Yulian made it around the first corner of the dome stadium, earning his team the first turn of this round. As he prepared to draw his starting hand, he turned his head to shoot Leon a dirty look. "Why the hell did you give me the first corner so easily?" Leon said nothing to this, merely averting his gaze. "Oh, I get it," Yulian sighed. "So you've got no backbone, huh? In that case, this match won't last long! My turn!"<p>

**[SC: Elemental 1 / Ragnarok 1]**

**[Yulian's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier in Attack Position!" The air around the two D-Wheelers grew cold and heavy as a blonde-haired warrior dressed in a red robe appeared on the field.

**[Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier: LV4/1500/1000]**

"I then set two cards face-down, ending my turn," Yulian said, the two card images appearing out on the track. "In Project A.D.'s, I am the one and only high-ranking Duelist utilizing Ice Barrier Monsters. They call me Frosty for this reason," he said, eyes as cold as ice. "Allow me to teach you first hand."

"My turn," Leon muttered, not making eye contact with the younger adversary. Leon drove alongside the A.D.'s member, but did his best not to get too close.

**[SC: Elemental 2 / Ragnarok 2]**

**[Leon's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Garmr of the Nordic Beasts in Attack Position." In front of Leon emerged a red and white foxlike creature that dashed alongside the track beside its master.

**[Garmr of the Nordic Beasts: LV4/800/1900]**

"Then I set two cards face-down. Turn end…" Leon lowered his head so he was looking down at the ground once his two cards were out on the field.

"My turn." Yulian scoffed as he drew his next card. The two had already completed a full lap by this point, passing along the starting line once again.

**[SC: Elemental 3 / Ragnarok 3]**

"You really don't come across as very intimidating," Yulian said bluntly. "Are you really part of the famous Team Ragnarok? Granted, you didn't compete in the W.R.G.P., but I'd expect some fight out of you if you're a member."

Leon kept his head lowered, not even replying. "No answer, huh?" Yulian narrowed his eyes, taking the card he just drew and placing it on his Duel Disk. "Then let me force it out of you. I Summon Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier in Attack Position!" As he did so, a second woman wearing red draped over a blue shirt and pants joined her Ice Barrier comrade on the track.

**[Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier: LV4/1200/2000]**

"Go, Spellbreaker! Attack Garmr of the Nordic Beasts! Freezing Sword!" Drawing her blue-hilted katana, Spellbreaker lunged forward and brought her sword down on the red fox. As she was about to make contact, Garmr head-butted her blade and shattered both Monsters simultaneously. A bit taken aback by this, Yulian turned to see a face-up card revealed in front of Leon's D-Wheel. "A Trap? When did you activate it?"

"Nordic Relic Brisingamen," Leon said, his eyes still looking at the ground. "This card lets me select one Monster you control and one of my Monsters. It made Garmr's Attack Power equal to the original Attack Power of Spellbreaker, 1200. Since they both had the same Attack Power, they were both destroyed without us taking any damage…"

Yulian clicked his tongue at this. "I guess you had more fight in you than I gave you credit for. It's time for round two."

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Out in the parking lot a short distance from where Elijah's Duel was still ongoing, Precious—or Jewel—was fighting on equal ground with her opponent, Riley. Her match had been going back and forth for a few turns now, but she finally managed to even the score.<p>

"Not too shabby for a spoiled brat," Riley said through clenched teeth. "But don't think this will continue."

**[Riley's LP: 3000]**

**[Broww, Huntsman of Dark World: LV3/1700/800] [Attack Position]**

**[Zure, Knight of Dark World: LV4/1800/1500] [Face-Down Defense Position]**

"As long as I have my Field Spell, The Gates of Dark World, all my Fiend-Type Monsters gain 300 Attack Points!" Riley reminded his foe, spit flying as he shouted the line.

"Oh, pull your lip over your head and swallow," Jewel grumbled, her Australian accent more noticeable than usual. "Gaining Attack Power means nothing if you can't attack. In case you forgot, you bloody galah, my Level Limit - Area B Spell Card forces all Level Four and higher Monsters into Face-Down Defense Position!"

**[Precious' LP: 3000]**

**[Fire Princess: LV4/1300/1500]**

"And thanks to my Royal Decree," Precious said with a naughty smile, "all of your Traps are negated. It's about time I teach you your place, you peasant!"

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Leon, eyes still facing the ground, pressed a button to activate his second face-down card as the two D-Wheelers sped along the track. "Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir," he said. "It lets me add one Nordic Monster from my deck into my hand." After adding the desired card into his hand, Leon took another card out and placed it on his D-Wheel. "I Summon Vaettir of the Aesir in Defense Position." Appearing on Leon's field in a puff of green smoke was a small elf-like girl with pointy ears and a white dress.<p>

**[Vaettir of the Aesir: LV3/800/1000]**

"Now it's Defense Position without attacking?" Yulian asked, raising his shoulders matter-of-factly. "You're a real disappointment."

"Turn end…"

Yulian shook his head at Leon's lack of response. "Well, it's my turn now, and I'm going to get you to look at me! Draw!"

**[SC: Elemental 5 / Ragnarok 5]**

**[Yulian's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Defender of the Ice Barrier in Defense Position!" As Yulian spoke, a fox, this one lighter in color than Garmr, dashed out on the track. This creature had blue armor around its neck and on its tail.

**[Defender of the Ice Barrier: LV3/200/1600]**

"Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier," Yulian called, not wasting a single second. "Attack Vaettir of the Aesir! Freezing Curse!" Clapping its two hands together, Pilgrim created a blast of ice that encased Vaettir and shattered it. Leon looked as if he was about to say something before the attack hit, but lost his confidence and let the attack go through.

"Hey," Dragan called over to Sieg. "Why didn't he activate Vaettir's effect?"

Sieg turned to face his brown-haired teammate. "If he had, he would have taken that attack directly. It seems like he's still too frightened to make such hasty moves." Sieg bit his lip, obviously a bit frustrated himself. "If he had, though, he would have had another Monster next turn… Come on, Leon. Get your act together out there."

Just as the dust settled, Leon finally looked up to face Yulian with sharp eyes. Surprised a bit, Yulian's expression loosened. "When a Monster I control is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard," Leon explained, "I can Special Summon Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts!" As Leon set the card on his Duel Disk, a large goat with red eyes stampeded onto the track, snorting like a wild beast.

**[Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts: LV3/800/1100]**

"I'm honestly surprised," Yulian said with a slight smirk. "I'm not sure if you were putting on an act or if you suddenly grew a pair of balls in the last five minutes, but keep that expression. I can't defeat you if you're still acting like a baby! Turn end!" With a wave of his arm, Yulian signaled for Leon to take over.

"My turn," Leon said, sounding increasingly more confident. "Draw!"

**[SC: Elemental 6 / Ragnarok 6]**

**[Leon's LP: 4000]**

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton," Leon said. "When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck." Upon drawing his two cards, Leon sent his drawn Speed Spell – Bait Doll to the Graveyard. "Then," he continued, "I activate the effect of Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts! By switching its Battle Position, I can Special Summon one Nordic Beast Monster from my hand or deck. I switch it from Defense to Attack Position. I can then Special Summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts in Attack Position!" A new black horse with red stripes along its face galloped along the track, joining the other Nordic Beasts.

**[Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts: LV4/1600/1000]**

"After that, I Normal Summon Vaettir of the Vanir in Attack Position!" Another cloud appeared, this one a red color, which revealed a black elf with a demon's tail and sharp, pointy ears. She had a sinister smirk and wore a blood red dress.

**[Vaettir of the Vanir: LV2/500/300]**

"I activate Vaettir of the Vanir's effect! By paying 500 Life Points, I can change the level of this card by one for each multiple of 500 points I pay. I pay 500 Life Points to change Vaettir of the Vanir from a Level Two to a Level Three."

**[Vaettir of the Vanir's LV: 2 - 3]**

**[Leon's LP: 4000 - 3500]**

Leon glanced up at his opponent, finally locking eyes with Yulian for the first time during their match. "I like that look," the Ice Barrier Duelist said with a grin. "It makes me feel like you're about to play something worth my time! Show it to me!"

Leon nodded grimly. "The Vaettir are beings of light and darkness that dwell within the Earth. Using their energy, I will call upon the guardian of the Aesir!" Yulian's grin widened after hearing this.

"I'm Tuning the Level Four Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts with the Level Three Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts and the now Level Three Vaettir of the Vanir!"

**(4+3+3=10)**

As the three Monsters were absorbed by an intense flash of light, an intense wind stirred up on the field, casting a series of grey clouds over the bright afternoon sky. "I didn't hear anything about rain today," one man complained. "That came out of nowhere," another woman added. The crowd looked at the overhead clouds in confusion, wondering when it even happened.

Yulian looked around him and seemed pleased with what he saw. "There it is. I knew you couldn't be a member of Team Ragnarok without having something powerful under your belt. Let's see your God!"

The wind seemed to fixate around Leon's D-Wheel, and an enormous shadow that took up half of the stadium by itself began to rise from the ground below.

"He who guards the gates of Aesir! He whose tragic death ushers in the great holy war! Become the path of destruction! Synchro Summon! Carve, Balder, Guardian of Aesir!" The massive shadow began to take on a human-like form, appearing as a giant man robed in white.

**[Balder, Guardian of Aesir: LV10/3300/4500]**

Appearing like a mere flea to Balder's perspective, Yulian's smirk stretched into a satisfied grin. "Great! You finally played your God! Now I can crush it!"

Leon, on the other hand, appeared far from giddy. "Don't think you'll be able to take down a God that easily…"

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>The halls inside the stadium outside the food venders were filled with the echoes of Mark Cooper's screams as he was sent flying across the floor by a blast of black energy. Mark struggled to pull himself back up to knee level, sweat dripping noticeably down his face. "D-Damn you, Lara Terryal…!"<p>

**[Mark's LP: 0]**

**[Lara's LP: 4000]**

Mark watched as Lara's Monster, Revived King Ha Des, disappeared from the field with an evil chuckle. "I knew she was on Yusha's level," Mark muttered to himself, "but this is ridiculous! My Worms…taken down in a single turn!"

"Thank you very much," Lara said to no one in particular, earning a few odd looks from the crowd gathered around the two.

Mark growled, staring into Lara's blank, uninterested eyes. She was busy petting her zombie plushy and no longer seemed to be the least bit interested in what was happening. "Why does someone like you possess such strength?!" Mark blurted, slamming both of his fists down onto the floor. "Someone like you, who has no goals, interests, or focus…! How can I lose to someone like _you_?!"

Lara cocked her head up awkwardly toward the man upon hearing this. "But I do have goals," she said emotionlessly. "I want to see _her_. I have to go find _her_." Mark, suddenly flabbergasted, could only remain on the floor as the young woman walked past him and toward the hallway leading back to the outside stadium.

Lara, seeming to forget entirely about Mark's existence altogether, looked out toward the outside stadium through a window. After spending a moment to observe the dome stadium and the ongoing Duel taking place down below—Balder's massive form quite visable to her—Lara took note of the owner's box, hanging high above the rest of the audience. That was the area where Hayato sat by himself to observe the Duels and also keep in touch with the members of Project Advanced Duelists. Lara gave a distant smile before using her hand to move Romero up and down, topping it off with some groaning and growling noises.

"That's a good idea! We can see a lot more from there!"

With her new destination in mind, Lara left the interior stadium altogether, with Mark Cooper surrounded by a crowd of people who witnessed the confrontation. Ignoring the crowd, Mark slowly let a small chuckle escape his throat. That chuckle built up momentum before turning into a full blown cackle, earning looks of disgust and confusion from the onlookers.

"Very well," Mark spurted through his laughter. "Master Fred sent me here for one purpose and one purpose alone. Until _she _makes a move, I was told to act as a member of Urteil and keep off of Alf Kappler's radar. But…" Mark's eyes flashed an evil hue as he licked his lips. "Master Fred never said I couldn't play around with some of the others here… Lara Terryal, you've officially become my target as of today."

Mark tilted his head back and gave another long-winded laugh before noticing a couple of security guards showing up. Remembering that they were called earlier by someone in the crowd, Mark realized he had better get out of there. He quickly got to his feet and dashed down the same hallway Lara passed through. Just as he turned the corner, he collided with someone and was sent flying back onto the floor.

"Why don't you watch where you're…" Mark's voice trailed off as he recognized the face hidden underneath the red cloak that stood above his fallen body. It was a young woman with a slender body and dark green eyes. "Y-You're…!" Mark's hand began to shake as he pointed at the woman. She took a few steps forward and grabbed his arm, slamming his face down into the ground in a submissive hold.

"Inexcusable," she said in a dark tone, though still very feminine. "I've come to clean up the mess you idiots have left behind."

oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo oooooooooOOOOOO

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this mysterious woman? Who will reign superior in the battle of gods?<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 26, "Team Elemental vs. Team Ragnarok"**

**CREDITS:**

**Original Story: GoldenUmi **

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main story), Halo (Some dialogue during Exploration vs. Taiyou), hearow2 (Some thoughts during Exploration vs. Taiyou), ZeroSaber (Lent ideas for Yukio/Stephanie scene as well as some of the Lara vs. Mark scene)**

**Duel Writing: Halo (Exploration vs. Taiyou), hearow2 (Exploration vs. Taiyou), GoldenUmi (Elemental vs. Ragnarok, all A.D.'s side Duels)**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Zoro, Ace, Leon Van Shroeder III, Siegfried Van Schroeder III, Boris, Yulian, Ivan, Nameless Team Elemental Members, "Hell-Eyes" Daoshin, "Pirate" Keith, Nameless Team Mythology Members, Master of Parties, Sabertooth/Elijah Hummingbird, Precious/Jewel Sherlock, Spring/Haruka Yume, Shadow/Yung-soo Myoh, Mr. Fred, Misaki Emu, Alf Kappler, Fester, Evilz, Aqua, Riley, Absalom, Mark Cooper), Halo (Fusionist/Yusha Takanashi, Eirika/Erin Kazakiri, Rom/Raynor Clayfield, Mysterious Red Cloaked Woman), ZeroSaber (Lara Terryal, Yukio Kyoji, Jophiel Omniel) **

**Characters Appearing from 5D's Anime: (Crow Hogan, Sherry LeBlanc, Mizoguchi, Jun Himuro, Mukuro Enjo, Taro Yamashita, Yoshizo Hayashi, Jinbei Tanigawa, Master of Ceremonies, Harald, Brave, Dragan, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Divine Mizuki)**

**Character Appearing from GX Anime: (Hayato Maeda) **

**Cards used in this chapter (in order of appearance):**

**Note: Due to time restraints, some of the Duels were trimmed short. Some of the cards on this list were not shown, but are listed her for those curious what happened during the skipped turns.**

**Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Penguin Soldier**

**WATER  
>Level 2<strong>

**Aqua/Effect**

**750/500**

**FLIP: You can target up to 2 monsters on the field; return those targets to the hand.**

**Trap Master**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Effect**

**500/1100**

**FLIP: Select 1 Trap Card on the field and destroy it. If the selected card is Set, pick up and see the card. If it is a Trap Card, it is destroyed. If it is a Spell Card, return it to its original position.**

**Solemn Judgment**

**Trap**

**When a monster would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your Life Points; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.**

**Zushin, the Sleeping Giant**

**EARTH**

**Level 10**

**Warrior/Effect**

**?/0**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 Level 1 monster that has remained face-up on your side of the field for 10 or more of your turns. If this card battles with an opponent's monster, until the end of the Damage Step, it gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster + 1000 and that monster's effect(s) is negated. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards.**

**Speed Spell – Magical Mallet**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate when you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Add any number of cards from your hand to the Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards you added to the Deck.**

**Gate Vehicle**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**0/2000**

**Determine which of your monsters will be attacked.**

**Sign Vehicle**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**0/1700**

**Send one card from your hand to the graveyard and seal the attack of one monster. When in Defense Position, you can attack your opponent directly.**

**Signal Vehicle**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**0/1500**

**When your opponent attacks, they must discard one card.**

**Curse of Dragon**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Dragon**

**2000/1500**

**Dragon Zombie**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**1600/0**

**Lizard Soldier**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**1100/800**

**Speed Spell – Illegal Modding (Created by hearow2)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate when you have at least 4 Speed Counters. From your field, send 1 "Gate Vehicle", "Sign Vehicle", and "Signal Vehicle" to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Violent Running Roaring Road Guardian" from your hand, deck or Graveyard.**

**Violent Running Roaring Road Guardian**

**EARTH**

**Level 8**

**Machine/Effect**

**0/3000**

**Your opponent may not attack monsters.**

**Call of the Living Dead (TCG: Call of the Haunted)**

**Trap**

**Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Infernal Oni (Created by hearow2)**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1800/500**

**This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards.**

**Speed Spell – Heavy Storm**

**Speed Spell**

**This card can be activated by removing 6 of your Speed Counters. Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.**

**Speed Spell – Meteor Strike**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate when you have at least 3 Speed Counters. This card becomes an equip card to one monster you control. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is less than the ATK of the equipped monster, inflict the difference as damage to the opponent.**

**Deal of the Phantom**

**Trap**

**Select 1 monster face-up on the field. Increase the selected monster's ATK by 100 points for each monster in your Graveyard during the turn this card is activated. The number of monsters is applied when this card is activated.**

**Black Feather – Sirocco the Dawn (TCG: Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn)**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**2000/900**

**If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon or Set this card without Tributes. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up "Black FDeather" monster you control; until the End Phase, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all face-up "Black Feather" monsters currently on the field, except itself. Monsters other than that target cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.**

**Black Feather – Gale the Hurricane (Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind)**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect**

**1300/400**

**If you control a "Black Feather" monster other than "Black Feather - Gale the Hurricane", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can halve the ATK and DEF of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls.**

**Speed Spell – Shield Crush**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate by removing 3 of your Speed Counters. Select 1 Defense Position monster on the field and destroy it.**

**Black Feather - Yamo in Ugandda the Pleasant (Created by hearow2)**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**200/1700**

**When you are about to take Battle Damage, you may discard this card from your hand to the Graveyard to reduce it to 0. For every interval of 1000 damage you would have taken, draw 1 card.**

**Black Thunder**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a "Black Feather" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card your opponent controls.**

**Djinn the Watcher of the Wind**

**WND**

**Level 3**

**Spellcaster**

**700/900**

**Black Feather – Hurricane the Tornado**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect**

**0/0**

**When this card is Summoned, select 1 face-up Synchro Monster on the field. This card's ATK becomes the same as the selected monster's.**

**Black Feather – Arms Wing (TCG: Blackwing Armed Wing)**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**2300/1000**

**1 "Black Feather" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Black Return**

**Trap**

**Activate only when exactly 1 "Black Feather" monster is Special Summoned, by selecting 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Gain Life Points equal to the ATK of that monster, then return it to the hand.**

**Black Feather – Bora the Sharp**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**1300/900**

**You can remove from play this card from the Graveyard to select 1 face-up "Black Feather" monster you control. If that monster attacks this turn, you take no Battle Damage from that battle, it is not destroyed by that battle, and you destroy the opponent's monster that it battled, after damage calculation.**

**Raigeki Break**

**Trap**

**Discard 1 card to target 1 card on the field; destroy it.**

**Guard Mines**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a card is activated with an effect that would target and destroy 1 monster you control. Negate the effect and destroy that card. Then inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**Black Current (Created by hearow2)**

**Trap**

**1 "Black Feather" you control cannot be destroyed by battle until the end of this turn. On your next Draw Phase, you may choose to add 1 "Black Feather" from your deck to your hand instead of conducting your normal Draw Phase.**

**Black Feather – Fane the Steel Chain (TCG: Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain)**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**500/800**

**This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card attacks your opponent directly and inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, change 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls to Defense Position.**

**Sinister Oni (Created by hearow2)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1900/1000**

**If this card is in your Graveyard, you may Banish it to have one monster you control be unaffected by the effects of other monsters.**

**Angel Knight Parshath**

**LIGHT**

**Level 5**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1900/1400**

**If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Draw 1 card.**

**Turn Jumper Time Wave (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Counter Trap**

**Activate during your opponent's Battle Phase. The battle is negated and the Battle Phase immediately ended. The Turn Count moves forward three. In addition, the Turn Count moves forward an additional turn for each "Turn Jumper Time Wave" you have in your deck.**

**Defense Wall**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Rock/Effect**

**0/2100**

**While this card is in face-up Defense Position, your opponent cannot attack other monsters you control.**

**Fleur Synchron**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Tuner/Effect**

**400/200**

**If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material Monster, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your hand.**

**Fleur de Chevalier (TCG: Chevalier de Fleur)**

**WIND**

**Level 8**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2700/2300**

**"Fleur Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand.**

**Apprentice Knight**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Warrior**

**1000/1000**

**Gravity Bind**

**Permanent Trap**

**Level 4 or higher monsters cannot attack.**

**Storm Springald (Created by hearow2)**

**Trap**

**You can activate this card while set on the field or from your hand when one of your monsters successfully destroys one of your opponent's monsters and Battle Damage is inflicted. Send one monster from your hand to the Graveyard to inflict damage to your opponent equal to the sent monster's ATK.**

**Chaos End Master**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Tuner/Effect**

**1500/1000**

**If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster with 1600 ATK or less from your Deck.**

**Holy Knight Parshath (TCG: Avenging Knight Parshath)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 8**

**Fairy/Synchro/Effect**

**2600/2100**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters**

**Once per turn, you can change the battle position of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict Piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Gravity Release (TCG: Zero Gravity)**

**Trap**

**Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field.**

**For Our Dreams**

**Trap**

**Tribute 1 Warrior-Type monster you control to select 1 face-up Warrior-Type monster you control. It cannot be destroyed by battle while face-up on the field.**

**Absolute End**

**Trap**

**Activate only during your opponent's turn. This turn, the attacks from your opponent's monsters become direct attacks.**

**Shining Angel**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1400/800**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position.**

**Impenetrable Attack**

**Trap**

**During the Battle Phase, activate 1 of these effects.**

● **Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects during this Battle Phase.**

● **You take no Battle Damage during this Battle Phase.**

**Freedom Release (TCG: Liberty At Last!)**

**Trap**

**When a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Shuffle all monsters on the field to the Deck.**

**Sage of Silence**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1400/1000**

**If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards during the next turn.**

**Lightray Daedalus**

**LIGHT**

**Level 7**

**Sea Serpent/Effect**

**1600/1500**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having 4 or more LIGHT monsters in your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 Field Spell Card and 2 other cards on the field; destroy them.**

**Elemental HERO The Shining**

**LIGHT  
>Level 8<strong>

**Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

**2600/2100**

**1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 LIGHT monster**

**Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each of your banished "Elemental HERO" monsters. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target up to 2 of your banished "Elemental HERO" monsters; add those targets to your hand.**

**Dimensional Fissure**

**Field Spell**

**Any monster sent to the Graveyard is banished instead.**

**Stumbling**

**Continuous Spell**

**Any monster that is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned is changed to Defense Position.**

**Tragedy**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a monster on your opponent's side of the field in face-up Attack Position is changed to face-up Defense Position. Destroy all Defense Position monsters on your opponent's side of the field.**

**Blade Rabbit**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Beast/Effect**

**400/300**

**When this card is changed from Attack Position to face-up Defense Position, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.**

**Book of Taiyou**

**Spell**

**Flip 1 face-down monster on the field into face-up Attack Position.**

**Umi**

**Field Spell**

**Increase the ATK and DEF of all Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder, and Aqua-Type monsters by 200 points. Decrease the ATK and DEF of all Machine and Pyro-Type monsters by 200 points.**

**Gravity Bind**

**Permanent Trap**

**Level 4 or higher monsters cannot attack.**

**Atlantean Dragoons**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Sea Serpent/Effect**

**1800/0**

**All face-up Level 3 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monsters you control can attack your opponent directly. When this card is sent to the Graveyard to activate a WATER monster's effect: Add 1 Sea Serpent-Type monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Atlantean Dragoons".**

**Atlantean Marksman**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Sea Serpent/Effect**

**1400/0**

**When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Sea Serpent-Type "Atlantean" monster, except "Atlantean Marksman", from your Deck. When this card is sent to the Graveyard to activate a WATER monster's effect: Target 1 Set card your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

**Atlantean Heavy Infantry**

**WATER**

**Level 2**

**Sea Serpent/Effect**

**0/1600**

**During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon a Level 4 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) When this card is sent to the Graveyard to activate a WATER monster's effect: Target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

**Atlantean Attack Squad**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Sea Serpent/Effect**

**1400/0**

**This card gains 800 ATK while you control a face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster other than this card.**

**Gladiator Beast Alexander**

**LIGHT**

**Level 6**

**Beast/Effect**

**2400/600**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Gladiator Beast Dimacari". If this card is Special Summoned, it is unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Alexander".**

**Defensive Tactics**

**Trap**

**If you control a face-up "Gladiator Beast" monster: For the rest of this turn, monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, and any Battle Damage you take is reduced to 0. After this card resolves, put it on the bottom of your Deck.**

**Total Defense Shogun**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**1550/2500**

**This card is changed to Defense Position when it is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned successfully. This card can attack while it is in Defense Position. If this card attacks while in Defense Position, apply the ATK of this card for damage calculation.**

**XX-Saber Gardestrike**

**EARTH**

**Level 5**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**2100/1400**

**If you have 2 or more "X-Saber" monsters in your Graveyard and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**Shield and Sword**

**Spell**

**Switch the original ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field until the end of this turn. Any additions and subtractions to ATK and DEF due to card effects are applied to the new ATK and DEF. Monsters Summoned after this card's activation are excluded.**

**Broww, Huntsman of Dark World**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1400/800**

**If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Draw 1 card, plus another card if this card is discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect.**

**Zure, Knight of Dark World**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend**

**1800/1500**

**The Gates of Dark World**

**Field Spell**

**All Fiend-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Fiend-Type monster from your Graveyard; discard 1 Fiend-Type monster, then draw 1 card.**

**Fire Princess**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Pyro/Effect**

**1300/1500**

**Each time you gain Life Points, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**Level Limit - Area B**

**Continuous Spell**

**Change all face-up Level 4 or higher monsters to Defense Position.**

**Royal Decree**

**Permanent Trap**

**Negate all other Trap Card effects on the field.**

**Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1000**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster with 1900 or more ATK.**

**Garmr of the Nordic Beasts**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**800/1900**

**If this card battles with a Level 4 or lower monster, you can return that monster to the hand after damage calculation.**

**Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1200/2000**

**Once per turn, you can send 1 "Ice Barrier" monster from your hand to the Graveyard. If you do, Spell Cards cannot be activated until the End Phase of your next turn, as long as this card remains face-up on the field.**

**Nordic Relic Brisingamen**

**Trap**

**Select 1 face-up monster you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. The ATK of your monster becomes equal to the original ATK of your opponent's monster; this change lasts until the End Phase.**

**Vaettir of the Aesir (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Fairy/Effect**

**800/1000**

**Place 1 "Nordic Counter" on this card for every "Nordic", and "Aesir" Monster that is played on your field. You may choose to Banish this card at any time. In order to return this card to your field, you must pay 1000 Life Points. Once you do so, this card will return to your field in the same condition as it was before it was Banished, including any "Nordic Counters" placed on this card. When Synchro Summoning, you may remove tokens on this card equal to the total level required plus your Tuner Monster to count as a Synchro Summon.**

**Defender of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Aqua/Tuner/Effect**

**200/1600**

**While you control another face-up "Ice Barrier" monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack if their ATK is greater than or equal to this card's DEF.**

**Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Effect**

**800/1100**

**When a monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card's Battle Position is changed, you can Special Summon 1 "Nordic Beast" monster from your hand or Deck.**

**Speed Spell – Angel Baton**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts**

**LIGHT  
>Level 4<strong>

**Beast/Tuner/Effect**

**1600/1000**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. If your opponent controls a Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**Vaettir of the Vanir (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Fairy/Effect**

**500/300**

**Pay 500 Life Points to change the level of this card by one for each multiple of 500 points you pay. When used for as Synchro Summoning Material, this card does not go to the Graveyard. Instead, equip this to the Synchro Monster you Synchro Summoned and treat it as an Equipment Magic Card. Increase the ATK of the Synchro Monster equipped with this card by its level x300.**

**Revived King Ha Des**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Zombie/Synchro/Effect**

**2450/0**

**"Plaguespreader Zombie" + 1 or more non-Tuner Zombie-Type monsters.**

**Negate the effects of Effect Monsters destroyed by battle with Zombie-Type monsters you control.**


	26. Team Elemental vs Team Ragnarok

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 26: "Team Elemental vs. Team Ragnarok"**

* * *

><p>Deep within the center of the Satellite Forest, located at the very end of the island, the heavy clanking of metallic boots meeting dirt could be heard. The peaceful chirping of birds came to a sudden halt, the small creatures taking flight in fear, as a tall figure emerged from the nearby brush. Other small critters scurried along, avoiding the figure's approach. The figure turned his head toward a pathway out ahead, noting that the path seemed manmade and unnatural. It was strange for such a thing to occur deep within these woods, an area that had remained untouched by the people of Neo Domino for years.<p>

"So here it is," the armored figure muttered to himself, his voice gruff and slightly metallic as it echoed against the plating that covered his face. "To think such a thing was here in the Satellite Forest all this time…"

The clanking began once again as the figure walked toward the unnatural pathway, using his clawed fingers to brush aside broken branches and a pile of leaves to reveal plating underneath the dirt-clad surface. Brushing aside the debris, the figure noted the strange patterns painted on the surface of the metal he unearthed, as well as the obvious aging on the plating's surface that suggested that it had been there for quite some time.

The figure stood in place as a beam of sunlight shone over his body, illuminating the grey armor that covered his exterior in an intense glow. The figure's eyes flashed a deep yellow, and he began rummaging through the bag he carried at his side. "I won't let you have your way."

Curious animals gathered to watch as the figure began removing several objects from his sack, scattering them around the object he dug up from the dirt.

Meanwhile, far from the location inside the interior section of the Neo Domino City Dome Stadium, the recruiting agent of Urteil named Mark Cooper had just suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of Lara Terryal, A.K.A. Juliet. Just as he was talking to himself, he sensed a presence behind him and felt his armed gripped tightly by a small, white hand.

"Inexcusable," said a pale young woman cloaked in red. "I've come to clean up the mess you idiots have left behind."

Mark Cooper grunted as his face was smashed against the hard surface of the floor. For such a thin lady, she had quite the strength, he thought to himself. "What mess are you talking about?" he managed, his voice muffled by his binding. The woman scoffed at his question, using her foot to grind him further into the cement.

"You and that Evilz loser suffered humiliating defeats," she said in a gloomy voice. "Even if this is a diversion mission, we can't have you sullying our name!"

"Th-Then what exactly are you planning to do?" Mark asked from his humbling position.

A sly smirk came to the woman's face as she finally removed her foot from Mark, allowing him to get back to his feet. "That's obvious, isn't it? In order to ensure Project A.D.'s continues to view us as a threat, I will defeat the two that defeated you and Evilz." Her smirk faded and she turned to look Mark in the eyes. "Where is Lara Terryal?"

Mark paused for a moment, looking a bit perplexed by the lady's question. "Surely you jest, Miss. She was headed in the same direction you just came from. You must have run into her."

The cloaked woman began to rub her chin in thought, trying to recall the faces of the by-passers she crossed paths with. "There's no way I could forget a face like hers. Just where in the world did she go?"

As the two looked around them for answers, they were completely unaware of the purple-haired zombie girl climbing on the ledge outside the window behind them. Realizing it would take her a long time to make her way back out to the stadium, Lara had decided to take a shortcut at the request of her zombie plush toy named Romero. The only thing standing in her way was the glass panel of a window, which easily went away with one punch. Looking rather pleased with her intelligent deduction, Lara flashed a peace sign to no one in particular before disappearing behind the window frame.

"Fine then," the cloaked woman said in frustration, oblivious to what just happened behind her. "We'll find the one who defeated Evilz first and take care of Terryal if we run into her along the way. Let's go, Cooper!" The woman motioned for Mark to follow her, swiftly spinning around and headed in the opposite direction toward the vending booths. "Okay," Mark said obediently.

Though he was acting like a servant following his master, the sickened expression he shot the woman from behind suggested something entirely different. Indeed, this woman in particular disgusted him to no end. She acted all high and mighty just because she had more contact with Alf Kappler than any of the other Urteil members. Though she claimed she was interested in taking down Lara Terryal, Mark suspected her true interest lied in the person who took down Evilz. His glasses reflected the light from the hall as he trailed behind the woman, a smirk of his own facing the floor. For now, he thought, he would follow her orders and observe her until he could determine her weakness.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>In the dome stadium down below, Yulian Novikov's eyes were wide with awe as the massive robed being called Balder hovered high over his head in mountainous proportion. The God's head extended beyond the top of the stadium itself, even. "So this is your God, is it? I've never even heard of it!"<p>

"Just like in Norse Mythology," Leon said quietly, the shadow of his God enveloping him entirely, "Balder is the guardian of Aesir, the world in which the Gods dwell. He is the son of Odin and Frigg, and is also their greatest pride." As Leon explained this, the spirit of the black fairy sprite known as Vaettir of the Vanir appeared on Balder's shoulder as a ghostly image.

"Also," Leon continued, "when Vaettir of the Vanir is used as Synchro Material, instead of entering the Graveyard, its soul remains on the field and attaches itself to Balder as an Equip Spell. It then increases the Attack Power of Balder by 300 points times Vaettir's current level, three. That's a total of 900 Attack Points." Yulian's grin widened as the dark energy of Vaettir entered into Balder's body, making it grow even larger.

**[Balder's ATK: 3300 - 4200]**

"Go, Balder!" Leon cried, whipping his arm out in front of him. "Attack Defender of the Ice Barrier!" The massive man cocked his arm back before unleashing an Earth-shattering punch that was headed right toward the icicle fox running alongside Yulian on the track. "That's the kind of power my opponent needs to be at!" Yulian said energetically as the punch landed. The force was strong enough to send both Yulian and Leon skidding across the dirt pathway, stirring up dust in the process.

As the dust cleared, Leon was shocked to see that the Defender was still intact, somehow managing to fend off Balder's enormous fist. "How's that possible?" he whimpered, turning toward his opponent for answers.

"It's a real shame," Yulian replied with a cocky smile, "but Monsters with Attack Power greater than or equal to the Defense Power of Defender of the Ice Barrier can't declare an attack against it. Your Balder has a whopping 4200 Attack Power while my Defender has a mere 1600 Defense Power." Yulian raised his index finger so he was pointing up toward the giant God. "Which means the God's attack was cancelled out before it could be finished, because it was a meaningless attack!"

Leon bit his lip, frustrated that his efforts were rendered futile. Yulian gave a bit of a chuckle before letting his hand drop back down by his side. "No matter how powerful your God may be, it can't destroy it. However…" Yulian's smile faded as he drove up closer to Leon so he could get a good look at his face. "Defender's effect only works while I control another Ice Barrier Monster on my field. Defender is in Defense Position while my Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier is in Attack Position with only 1500 Attack Points. Had you attacked him instead, you could have easily given me 2700 points of damage right off the bat."

Leon began to sweat as his opponent continued to chide him. "The fact that you chose to attack my Defense Monster means that, despite the confident aura you've been giving off since you played Balder, you don't have the guts to use its mighty power in combat. If you don't get your act together, I may find a way to topple your God before you can even damage me!"

Over in the Team Ragnarok booth, Siegfried slammed both of his fists down on the table in rage. "He's taking advantage of your shy personality and using psychological warfare! Don't let him shake you, Leon!"

In the Team Elemental booth, the young preteen girl with short, dark blue hair named Aria heaved a disapproving sigh. "That Yulian's always trying to mess with his opponents. Why can't he just play fairly?"

Looking pleased with himself, Yulian's grin returned as he watched Leon shift uncomfortably under his gaze. Just as he thought, Leon was the type of introverted person who couldn't handle social situations. It was a miracle the young man even made it out onto the track in his condition. But to Yulian, these types of people were the most amusing to screw with. He planned to continue to make the guy dance to his tune like a puppet. He'd show Team Ragnarok that even "God" could be controlled by "man".

Observing the match from the Team 5D's booth, Aki noticed Yulian's strategy right away and commented on it. "Not only is he playing mind games with his opponent," she said, "but he's created an attack lock that Leon doesn't seem to be aware of. It's true that Defender of the Ice Barrier's effect keeps Balder from attacking as long as Pilgrim remains on the field, but even if Leon had attacked Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier instead, its effect prevents it from being attacked by any Monster with over 1900 Attack Power."

"In other words," Ruka added, "even if Leon-_kun _had attacked Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier instead, he would have still taken advantage of him psychologically. He has to see through his scheme and find a way to take control of the situation."

"Turn end…" Leon gave in, realizing there was nothing else for him to do this turn. Once Yulian realized it was his turn again, he drew his next card without even announcing his turn.

**[SC: Elemental 7 / Ragnarok 7]**

**[Yulian's LP: 4000]**

**[Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier: LV4/1500/1000] [Attack Position]**

**[Defender of the Ice Barrier: LV3/200/1600] [Defense Position]**

**[2 face-down cards]**

**[Leon's LP: 4000]**

**[Balder, Guardian of Aesir: LV10/4200/4500] [Attack Position]**

**[Vaettir of the Vanir – Equipped as Equip Spell Card to Balder]**

"But you know," Yulian said as he added his new card to his hand, "I'm really curious as to what your God can do. I've heard all about the main trio of the original Team Ragnarok, but your cards are a complete mystery to me." Yulian gave a shrug before continuing, his expression mocking and arrogant. "I don't know where you got such a powerful God Card, but I plan to give you the ability to show off its power a bit before I completely crush you. After all, hiding behind an attack lock like this is pretty boring, wouldn't you say?"

Harald heard Yulian saying this from the screens displaying the Duel for the audience. He looked a bit unsettled by what the man was doing, but he didn't say anything yet.

"Well, let's get on with this," Yulian finally said after his speech. "I'm using the effect of Final Speed World to Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand at the cost of three Speed Counters!" As he slammed his new card down on his Duel Disk, a third Ice Barrier girl with ice-blue hair appeared beside her two companions. She was dressed in a maroon coat and had a navy blue scarf wrapped around her neck. "I Special Summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier! Attack Position!"

**[Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier: LV4/1700/900]**

**[Elemental's SC: 7 - 4]**

"A pity you didn't play any set cards," Yulian said nonchalantly, "because I can't use Dance Princess' effect to send them back to your hand. So instead, I'm releasing both Dance Princess and Defender to Advance Summon General Grunard of the Ice Barrier in Attack Position!" Leon watched as both the fox and the blue-haired girl were absorbed into the crystal blue armor of a mighty warrior that took its place beside Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier.

**[General Grunard of the Ice Barrier: LV8/2800/1000]**

"I activate General Grunard's effect," Yulian continued. "Once per turn, I gain an additional Normal Summon of an Ice Barrier Monster as long as he remains face-up on the field. So with that, I'll also Normal Summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier in Attack Position!" A much older, robed man formed beside the other two Ice Barriers, his arms folded against his scrawny chest.

**[Strategist of the Ice Barrier: LV4/1600/1600]**

"Turn end!" Yulian announced, holding both of his arms out open in front of him. "Now attack me, Leon! If you've got the guts to, that is!"

Harald suddenly rose from his seat, slamming his palm against the table. "Don't let him fool you, Leon! It's a trap!"

"My turn!" Leon drew his card, not hearing his team leader's warning. "I set one card face-down!" Yulian waited in anticipation as Leon's face-down card appeared on the field. Leon pressed his foot against the gas pedal of his D-Wheel to accelerate alongside his opponent so their eyes met. "If you want a fight, you've got one!" he cried, narrowing his gaze. "Go, Balder! Attack Strategist of the Ice Barrier! Sacrificial Assault!" Just like before, Balder sent another hurricane-like punch down toward the shriveled up, old Ice Barrier Monster.

**[Strategist of the Ice Barrier's ATK: 1600]**

**[Balder, Guardian of the Aesir's ATK: 4200]**

A wide grin stretched across Yulian's face as a card on his field suddenly flipped face-up during the attack. "People like you are so easy to manipulate!" he cried, swinging his arm out above his head. "Trap Card, activate! Sakaretsu Armor! This card targets an attacking Monster and destroys it!"

"That won't work!" Leon shot back, his Balder's fist shattering the force field created by the Trap. "Balder's effect makes it impossible to target it by any card effect! You can't destroy the God that easily!" Just as the God's fist was mere centimeters away from its target, Balder's body suddenly became encased in a sheet of thick ice, startling Leon. "Wh-What?!"

"That's why I said you're easy to manipulate!" Yulian said with a laugh. "You were so certain of Balder's effect that you failed to notice I had a _second_ Trap Card on my field! Freezing of God!" Leon gasped in horror as his God was now trapped in the ice, unable to move any longer.

"This Trap Card can be activated when I have at least two Water-Attribute Monsters on my field!" Leon explained in an excited voice. "It negates the effect of one Effect Monster on the field! Even if the target is a God, it makes no difference! Now that Balder's effect has been negated, Sakeretsu Armor destroys it and removes it from the field!"

Leon's jaw dropped as his frozen God vaporized into mist, leaving Leon with one set card as his final defense. "I…end my turn." The shy young man began to sulk, once again losing his confidence as his God vanished from the field.

Yulian erupted into hysterical laughter, enjoying the depressed expression on his opponent's face as the two D-Wheelers completed another lap in the dome. "That's it?! That's the best one of the Norse Gods of Team Ragnarok can muster up?! I'm too shocked for words, _boy_!" Yulian's insult stung due to the fact that Leon was in his early twenties, yet being made out to be a kid. He attempted to shoot the icy Duelist a dirty look, but found it difficult to meet his eyes.

"My turn!" Yulian finally announced with a whip of his arm. "Draw!"

**[SC: Elemental 5 / Ragnarok 9]**

**[Yulian's LP: 4000]**

"With your God out of my way," Yulian said, "I can dominate the field with my most devastating Ice Barrier! Prepare yourself to feel its chill! First, I Summon Caravan of the Ice Barrier in Defense Position!" Yulian's newest Monster was a petit cloaked figure riding aboard a boat in the shape of a Chinese dragon.

**[Caravan of the Ice Barrier: LV1/500/200]**

"Then I activate Caravan's effect!" the blue haired D-Wheeler continued. "By returning two Ice Barrier Monsters from my Graveyard to my deck, both of us can draw one card from our decks! I return Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier and Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier from the Graveyard to my deck, allowing us to draw!" Both he and Leon drew their respective cards, adding them to their hands.

"Then," he said, "General Grunard's effect allows me to Normal Summon an Ice Barrier Monster twice per turn, so I Normal Summon Geomancer of the Ice Barrier in Attack Position!" Next to Yulian's army of Ice Barriers rose another female, this one with long, purple hair and wearing a blue robe. She was also carrying an ice mirror out in front of her face.

**[Geomancer of the Ice Barrier: LV3/800/1200]**

"Now," Yulian said with a devious grin, "I'll let you experience the mightiest dragon of the Ice Barriers! The God of Ice! I'm Tuning the Level Three Tuner Monster, Geomancer of the Ice Barrier, with the Level Four Strategist of the Ice Barrier!" Leon watched as the old man Ice Barrier along with the newest female was consumed by a blue light, a crystal dragon emerging from that light.

**(3+4=7)**

"Denizens of the world of Ice, offer up your beautiful forms to the God of Ice! Flap your wings and purify this ugly world! Freeze and shatter, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

The light of the sun shone through the blue dragon's transparent form, casting a majestic light blue glow around its massive wings. Gungnir gave a shriek as its beady red eyes fixated on its new target; Leon.

**[Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: LV7/2500/1700]**

"And _then_," Yulian shouted ecstatically, "I activate Gungnir's effect! By discarding up to two cards once per turn, I can destroy up to two cards on my opponent's side of the field! I discard Speed Spell – Cold Wave to destroy that set card you have on the field!" Once he inserted the card into his Graveyard Slot, Gungnir unleashed a blast of blue energy that froze and shattered the only card protecting Leon on his field, a Trap Card known as The Golden Apples.

"You're completely wide open now, boy! I attack you directly with Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Blizzard Burst!" Yulian unleashed a triumphant laugh as his dragon unleashed a snowy wind that enveloped Leon's side of the track. "I win!" he cried, feeling completely ensured of his victory. Just as he stopped his laughing, he noticed a massive shadow through the snowy winds surrounding Leon. Giving a double take, Yulian jerked his head back so he could see the owner of this shadow.

Balder, the God who was supposed to be buried in the Graveyard, now stood in front of Leon to take the stormy winds from Gungnir's attack.

It was Yulian's turn to widen his eyes. "I-Impossible! Why is Balder back on the field?! What the hell is going on here?!"

"People like you are so easy to manipulate." Yulian shot his head to the side so he could see Leon pull up beside his God on the field, outside the range of the blizzard winds. "You were so confident that your Gungnir's effect could win this match that you completely failed to consider that Balder had another hidden effect that I didn't reveal to you."

Yulian began to sweat as he realized that Leon had a point. After all, this was a God. It wasn't limited to one or two effects like most average Monsters. What struck Yulian as odd was the sudden change in personality he saw in Leon, similar to when he first Summoned Balder on the field. He was actually smirking confidently now.

"Since you're not too familiar with Norse Mythology," Leon explained, "allow me to inform you, _boy_. Balder's death is said to be the trigger of the War of the Gods—Ragnarok. His death was also said to have brought forth great tragedy to the other gods. You said yourself that Gungnir is the 'God of Ice', didn't you? In that case, Balder has become the God of Resurrection to plague your God."

Yulian's eye began to twitch rapidly as he glared at the younger man. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"When Balder is in the Graveyard while I receive a Direct Attack," Leon replied, "it automatically revives itself from my Graveyard with an increase in Attack Power equal to the total amount I would have received from that attack. The total Attack Power of your Gungnir is 2500. That means…"

Yulian gasped at this realization. "Y-You can't be serious! 2500 Attack Points…?!"

**[Balder, Guardian of the Aesir's ATK: 3300 - 5800]**

"D-Dammit! I can't stop my attack once it's already been declared!"

"That's right!" Leon pointed, narrowing his eyes. "Frosty of Project A.D.'s, your God becomes the stepping stone for the Gods of Aesir to descend upon this land!"

Gungnir's attack was reflected by one wave of Balder's giant arm, sending the dragon flying back onto the track, right into Yulian. As the dragon shattered, Yulian was sent sliding across the track a good several feet before he finally collided into the wall of the track right underneath the first row of bleachers. He cried out in pain as his head hit the bar, but his helmet protected him from any serious damage.

**[Yulian's LP: 4000 - 700]**

**[Elemental's SC: 5 - 2]**

Yulian scoffed as he managed to straighten out his D-Wheel and bring it back onto the track. "Th-This isn't over yet! Not by a long shot! I use my final two Speed Counters to increase my Life Points by 1000 as per Final Speed World's effect!"

**[Yulian's LP: 700 - 1700]**

**[Elemental's SC: 2 - 0]**

"T-Turn end!" Yulian stared up at the mighty overpowered God that lingered over the field, having a difficult time hiding his obvious fear. He slowed to a complete stop due to the loss of his Speed Counters.

"My turn," Leon said, a bit quieter than just moments earlier. "I set two cards face-down. Then I Summon Vaettir of the Vanir in Defense Position!" A second dark elf and two cards manifested on the track out in front of Leon as the two continued their descent along the dome stadium.

"You seem to enjoy psychological warfare," the young man said grimly, meeting eyes with Yulian. "Is it that fun to take advantage of a person's weakness? Well, the only thing I see coming from you right now is fear."

Yulian gritted his teeth, sweat drops dripping down his face. "Don't mock me! I don't fear your God!"

"Is that so?" Leon asked, taking a card from his hand. "Then maybe this will change your mind. I activate Speed Spell – Curse of Fate!" Yulian looked on in confusion as two blue flames appeared above Balder's head. "When I have two or more Speed Counters," Leon explained, "I can place two Cursed Counters on a Monster I control. By removing one Cursed Counter, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to half of the selected Monster's total Attack Points."

Yulian's eyes widened once again, this time to exaggerated proportions.

"Now do you fear my God?" Leon asked solemnly. "Now that you can't hide behind those Ice Barriers of yours?"

Yulian could say nothing. He merely watched as Leon gave a snap of his fingers, signaling one of the flames to ignite into an explosion that struck Yulian. The force from the assault sent him flying once again, this time erupting his D-Wheel's engine into a smoky mess. As he took a total of 2900 points of damage, Yulian's D-Wheel would no longer even start up due to the intensity of the damage it took.

**[Yulian's LP: 1700 - 0]**

"_M-My God!" _MC cried after remaining silent for most of the entire match in absolute awe. _"We have a winner! The Dark Horse of Team Ragnarok, Leon Van Shroeder III, has emerged victorious in a devastating, uninjured victory! This is incredible!"_

Leon lowered his eyes, no longer making eye contact with his beaten foe. Yulian could only stare daggers into the younger D-Wheeler as he drove off of the field, obviously feeling humiliated and cheated of his victory.

**[Leon's LP: 4000]**

Yulian focused his gaze on the face of Balder, who stood high above the stadium. "Damn you, Norse God… Don't think Team Elemental will let you dominate the field for long!" After staring at the God for several long moments, Yulian angrily packed up his cards and dragged his broken D-Wheel off of the track to where his teammates were waiting for him.

Team 5D's watched Balder in awe as the two teams regrouped. "I never knew any other Norse God Cards existed other than the four other players of Team Ragnarok," Yusei said in a somewhat concerned tone. "If we end up Dueling against Team Ragnarok again, it could be a lot of trouble for us…"

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Sherry and Crow were powerwalking out through the front entrance of the dome stadium when they were caught off guard by a sudden explosion coming from behind them. As the two spun around to see what was going on, a flash of blinding light washed over them for several seconds before dissipating. Their eyes went wide when they saw the massive form of Balder, Guardian of the Aesir hovering high above the stadium's open roof.<p>

"Wh-What in the hell is that?!" Crow stuttered, feeling the ground shake underneath his feet. "It's even bigger than Harald's Odin! Are our guys gonna be okay?!"

Sherry was about to reassure Crow, but she found it difficult to say anything after seeing the power the God Card had for herself. "We have to believe in Boris and his tea-"

Sherry's voice was cut off by the clank of heavy boots meeting pavement. As they jerked their bodies toward the direction of the noise, they met with a pair of black, murderous eyes. These eyes belonged to a muscular, tan-skinned man with a black ponytail tied back against his scalp. The rest of his head was shaved short in a crew-cut style. He was one of the higher ranking members of Urteil named Jafar, and he was dressed in black clothing that revealed his intimidating muscles.

"Crow Hogan and Sherry LeBlanc," Jafar hissed in a deadly tone. "I presume your intentions are to go help the other members of your organization, but I am here to ensure that does not happen." Jafar raised his left arm to reveal the Urteil black Duel Disk.

Crow gave a snicker, not letting the man intimidate him. "It looks like we've got a situation of our own, Sherry. I know you're still worn out from your match, but let's take this guy down and be on our way!" The orange-headed Duelist activated his own Duel Disk, which Sherry quickly imitated.

"Oh please," the blonde-haired leader replied sarcastically. "That Duel was hardly enough to wear me out. But do try to keep up, Crow!"

Jafar's expression remained stiff and icy as the two drew five cards as their starting hand. "Be on our way?" he said, repeating Crow's line. "You make it sound as if the two of you together can make quick work of me."

"Are we wrong?" Crow asked in return, his smirk remaining. "We could take you one-on-one, but it'd take more time. Against the two of us at the same time, this'll be quick."

"Oh, really now?" Jafar folded his arms and took a step closer as he drew cards of his own. "In that case, I'll give you the first turn. Let's see what you can do." Both Crow and Sherry grew more intense, each looking through their hands to examine their starting cards. "Let's Duel," Jafar said dryly.

**[Crow's LP: 4000]**

**[Sherry's LP: 4000]**

**[Jafar's LP: 4000]**

"I'll take the first turn!" Sherry announced, whipping her sixth card off the top of her deck. "Draw! I Summon Holy Knight Jeanne in Attack Position!" Jafar watched blankly as Sherry's angelic knight jumped onto the field, covered in a silver armor.

**[Holy Knight Jeanne: LV4/1900/1300]**

"Then I set two cards face-down," the woman continued. "Turn end!"

"My turn!" Crow took over just as Sherry's two cards manifested by her feet. "Draw! I start by activating the Continuous Spell, Black Whirlwind!" Jafar felt a whirlwind of black colored feathers blow over him, but didn't even flinch.

"Next, because I control no Monsters on the field while my opponent controls one, I can Normal Summon Black Feather – Sirocco the Dawn without release! Attack Position!" Crow's classic bird warrior joined him on the field, flapping its wings up and down.

**[Black Feather – Sirocco the Dawn: LV5/2000/900]**

"I activate the effect of Black Whirlwind!" Crow continued, lashing out his arm. "When a Black Feather Monster is Normal Summoned to my side of the field, I can add one Black Feather Monster holding less Attack Power than that Monster from my deck to my hand!" Crow knew exactly what card he was aiming for and plucked it out of his deck and into his current hand. "And when I control a Black Feather," he said, "I can Special Summon Black Feather – Gale the Hurricane from my hand! Attack Position!" A second, smaller bird with blue and green feathers appeared beside Sirocco, shrieking loudly.

**[Black Feather – Gale the Hurricane: LV3/1300/400]**

"I set one card face-down! Turn end!" Crow waved his arm out to his side as his face-down appeared on the pavement of the parking lot.

Jafar, eyes closed, breathed a heavy sigh as another gust of wind blew his ponytail out behind him. "You mean to tell me Duelists of your caliber think it's safe to not Synchro Summon right away against an opponent like me? You must think little of Urteil's skill level, Project A.D.'s." Sherry and Crow gritted their teeth as their opponent patronized them.

"In that case," Jafar said grimly, eyes shooting open sharply, "I will need to teach you just how wrong you are. Allow me to drag you back to the long lost world of darkness you thought you had escaped." As Jafar lifted a card from his hand, a visible black energy began seeping out of it, dancing around the man's arm like a snake. Both Crow and Sherry went wide eyed as they felt the aura Jafar was omitting.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>With the monstrous Balder hovering overhead, Yulian finally arrived at his team's pit booth. He bore a bitter frown, mumbling under his breath as he parked his D-Wheel. As he approached his team leader sitting at the team's assigned table, Boris merely nodded to his subordinate without saying a word. "Hmph," Yulian scoffed. "I bet you've got a lot on your mind you'd like to get off your chest. I guess it's good for both of us that it would be unprofessional, right?"<p>

Yulian grew increasingly more annoyed at his boss' silence, and was about to open his mouth in protest when he felt a karate chop to the back of his neck. The blue-haired Duelist spun around to face his attacker; the 17 year old girl with long, dark pink hair and light blue eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Veronika?!" Yulian snapped, taking several steps forward so he was right in her face.

"I've told you time and time again to not disrespect your assigned team leader!" the younger teen shot back, catching Yulian off guard.

"Who died and made you the second in command?!"

"Excuse me there, partner," came a playful male voice from behind the two. The owner of the voice was the second male figure of Team Elemental named Ivan. His bright flame-dyed hair was always annoying Yulian, and this day was no exception. "What the hell do you want, Ivan?"

"Mind giving me your cards, Yulian?" Ivan asked cheerfully with his hands held out in front of him. "After all, I'm the Second Wheeler today."

Yulian stared at the goofy lad for a moment before shoving his cards into his hand. "There. Now get away from me. You make me sick."

"Oh, don't be like that," Ivan chuckled, patting the Ice Duelist hard on the back as he accepted the cards. "You did a really good job out there! Now let me take over!"

Yulian sighed, shaking his head in displeasure. "Just get onto the field already, idiot." Ivan offered Yulian and the rest of his team one last smile before he strapped his red helmet on and drove out onto the field using his yellow-orange D-Wheel.

As soon as Ivan met eyes with Balder, he couldn't help but begin to sweat a bit. "To think this brute would be my first enemy on day one. Talk about bad luck." Ivan forced a grin as he turned his gaze to his opponents. Leon was standing beside his older cousin, Siegfried, as he passed his cards as well.

"You did great out there, Leon," Sieg said warmly as he patted the younger man's shoulder. "Now it's my turn. This match will be over quickly!" With a flip of his elegant white hair, Sieg took a white rose out of his pocket and held it in his lips.

"_And the Second Wheelers are positioning themselves on the field," _MP announced over the intercom as Sieg and Ivan drove up to the starting line. _"I expect a great match here as well!"_

"Since we claimed the first match so dramatically," Sieg was saying to his opponent, "I suppose you'll be taking the first turn." Siegfried placed his foot against the gas pedal of his pure white D-Wheel as he anticipated the starting signal.

"Looks that way," Ivan said in return with a warm smile. "Just to warn you, though, you may not be able to keep up with me. I flash like a wild forest fire!"

With that, Ivan was off before Sieg could even press his foot down. "Impressive," Sieg was forced to admit as he watched Ivan's rocket powered D-Wheel shoot around the first corner before it settled down in speed. Despite his speedy start, he only had a single Speed Counter.

**[SC: Elemental 1 / Ragnarok 10]**

**[Ivan's LP: 4000]**

**[Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier: LV4/1500/1000] (Attack Position)**

**[General Grunard of the Ice Barrier: LV8/2800/1000] (Attack Position)**

**[Caravan of the Ice Barrier: LV1/500/200] (Defense Position)**

**[Sieg's LP: 4000]**

**[Balder, the Guardian of Aesir: LV10/5800/4500] (Attack Position) (One Cursed Token attached to it)**

**[Vaettir of the Vanir: LV2/500/300) (Defense Position)**

**[2 Set Cards]**

"My turn!" Ivan announced with a whip of his arm. "Draw!"

**[SC: Elemental 2 / Ragnarok 11]**

**[Ivan's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Volcanic Edge in Defense Position!" Ivan declared, throwing the card down on his Duel Disk to reveal a fire-breathing dragon-like creature with metal armor.

**[Volcanic Edge: LV4/1800/1200]  
><strong>

"With Balder on the field, my Monster doesn't stand a chance in a one-on-one confrontation. But..." Ivan's smile hardened into a confident smirk as the fire from his dragon casted his face in a red glow. "The player himself may not be as safe. Once per turn, Volcanic Edge can inflict 500 points of damage onto the opponent!" With a motion of his arm, Ivan's Monster unleashed a fireball that crashed down onto Sieg's field, causing him to grunt with discomfort.

**[Sieg's LP: 4000 - 3500]**

"Tch," Sieg growled. "So you damaged me on your first turn…"

Ivan flashed a playful smile before he continued with his turn. "Then I switch Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier and General Grunard of the Ice Barrier into Defense Position as well. I may have nicked you, but I'm not foolish enough to think my Monsters stand a chance against your God." Sieg merely scoffed as Ivan went on. "Next, I activate Caravan of the Ice Barrier's Monster Effect. By returning Defender of the Ice Barrier and Geomancer of the Ice Barrier from my Graveyard to my deck, both of us can draw one card from our decks!"

"Hey!" Yulian shouted, cupping his hands together as his teammate drove by. "You better give those back when this is over! You hear me?!" Ivan flashed a goofy smile before driving along, much to his annoyance.

Once each player had their respective cards, Ivan took the card he just drew along with two other cards from his hand and inserted them into his Duel Disk. "I'll set three cards and end my turn. Your turn, _Herr_ Schroeder." Ivan respectfully addressed Sieg, the CEO of the Schroeder INC. game corporation, by his respective German title, which seemed to please him at least a bit.

"Nice flattery," Sieg beamed, "but I'm afraid that won't earn you mercy from me! My turn!" With a carefully coordinated swipe of his card, Sieg's hair flapped around him like a white flower in full bloom. "I Summon Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant in Attack Position!" Ivan watched carefully as Sieg's Nordic Monster revealed herself as a dark angelic figure with white and purple feathers.

**[Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant: LV4/1200/400]**

"You have no time to look on in awe!" Siegfried cried, raising both his arms. "I remove the second Cursed Counter attached to Balder, Guardian of the Aesir!" With a snap of his fingers, the second blue flame above the giant's head ignited, shooting down a stream of fire that scorched Ivan's body. "Eat 2900 points of damage!" Ivan gritted his teeth as the force propelled him across the dirt of the track.

**[Ivan's LP: 4000 - 1100]**

"This is insane," Jack muttered, his arms folded against his chest. "One effect took more than two thirds of his Life."

Ivan emerged from a dust cloud, looking pretty beat up, but still riding along gracefully. "This is nuts!" he whined in a shrilly voice. "I'm supposed to be the flame Duelist here! I'm supposed to be the one shooting the flames here!"

"But this is only just the beginning!" Sieg cut his opponent's cries off with his declaration. "I'm about to lift the curtain on my true performance! Begin Act I! I activate Speed Spell - Walkuren Ritt from my hand!" Ivan noticed the sound of a trumpet the moment Sieg inserted his card, looking around him in confusion.

"Thanks to Leon carefully conserving Speed Counters for my battle, I've been able to assemble the necessary 12 Speed Counters to activate a card passed down to me by my father, the great Siegfried Van Schroeder II! Rise of the Valkyries!"

"Rise of the Valkyries?" Ivan repeated, turning his head in every which direction. "What's about to happen?"

"Walkuren Ritt allows me to Special Summon as many Valkyrie Monsters from my hand as possible! Be the first in this tournament to witness their immense beauty, and feel honored!" Ivan blinked rapidly as two female knights riding horses galloped over the intense flashing light, onto the dirt track below. "Valkyrie Dritte!" Sieg declared, referring to the red headed woman warrior. He then turned to the pink haired knight to shout, "Valkyrie Erste!"

**[Valkyrie Dritte: LV4/1000/1600]**

**[Valkyrie Erste: LV6/1600/1800]**

"When Speed Spell – Walkuren Ritt is activated, I can add one Speed Spell – Prose Edda from my deck into my hand!" the white-haired D-Wheeler said, adding the card into his hand. "Now, it's time for you to learn the power of Valkyrie Erste! Once per turn, she can Banish one Monster in my opponent's Graveyard and her Attack Power becomes equal to the Banished Monster's total Attack Power!" Instantly understanding Sieg's motive, Ivan began to sweat.

"That's right! By Banishing Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier from your Graveyard, Erste's Attack Power becomes 2500!" With one raise of her sword, Ertse absorbed the soul of Yulian's fallen Ice Dragon.

**[Valkyrie Erste's ATK: 1600 - 2500]**

"Let's begin Act II!" Sieg proclaimed proudly. "Erste, attack his defending Volcanic Slicer! We'll wipe out his defenses one by one!"

Just as the pink-haired knight was within inches of its target, a wide smirk came to Ivan's face. "Not so fast! If you provoke the 'Flame' of Project A.D.'s too many times, you're liable to get burned! Trap Card, activate!"

"What?!" Sieg's mouth flung open as Ivan's card revealed itself, creating a wall of flames around his Volcanic Slicer. "Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai! This card lets me release one Fire-Attribute Monster I control and inflict its total Attack Power as damage to my opponent! Volcanic Slicer has 1800 Attack Points, so you suffer that same amount as damage!"

Ivan's Monster dispersed into a series of fireballs that barraged Siegfried. He screamed in pain, his D-Wheel pushed back toward the side railing in the brunt of the strike.

**[Sieg's LP: 4000 - 1700]**

"But I still have one attack left!" Sieg snapped, his skin slightly dirtied from the digital fire. "Valkyrie Dritte gains 100 Attack Points for each Banished Monster!"

**[Valkyrie Dritte's ATK: 1000 - 1100]**

"Attack General Grunard of the Ice Barrier!"

**[General Grunard of the Ice Barrier's DEF: 1000]**

"Finally," Sieg bellowed, "Vanadis attacks your Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier! Because Vanadis has less than 1900 Attack Power, it can be destroyed!" Ivan grunted as his Monster was consumed by a black dust that suffocated it. Its body began to dissolve like flower petals scattering in the wind. "Death can be such a beautiful phenomenon, don't you agree?" Sieg gave a shrewd chuckle, kissing the white rose he held in his right hand.

"I set two cards face-down," Sieg continued. "Turn end!" Just as Sieg finished his words, a portal of red cherry blossoms swallowed up the two Valkyrie Monsters he had on his field. "The Valkyries Special Summoned by Ride of the Valkyries," the white-haired D-Wheeler explained, "are returned to my deck at the end of the turn they are Summoned. But I promise you that you haven't seen the last of them…"

Ivan heaved a heavy sigh over the cheers of the audience and MC's enthusiastic commentary. "Your attacks are _way_ too overpowered, bro," he complained, his D-Wheel passing along the rim of the bleachers. "Guess I gotta step up my game. My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Elemental 4 / Ragnarok 12]**

**[Ivan's LP: 1100]**

The card Ivan drew caught his attention, and he immediately placed it onto his crimson red Duel Disk. "I Summon Laval Magma Cannoneer in Attack Position!" Sieg's expression was stiff and uninterested as Ivan's Fire-Attribute stone warrior stomped onto the field, wielding two volcanic-like cannons over its shoulders.

**[Laval Magma Cannoneer: LV4/1700/200]**

"I activate Laval Magma Cannoneer's effect!" Ivan declared. "Up to twice per turn, I can discard a Fire-Attribute Monster from my hand to inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent!" Ivan smirked, lifting up another card from his hand. "I discard Laval Miller to the Graveyard, giving you 500 damage!" Ivan slid the card of choice into his Graveyard Slot, shooting a fireball directly at Sieg's chest. He cringed in pain, holding the sore area with his free hand.

**[Sieg's LP: 1700 - 1200]**

"Then," Ivan said, "Laval Magma Cannoneer attacks your Vanir of the Vaettir!" Another fireball crashed down onto the dark fairy, obliterating its very existence from the track in a pile of ashes. "Then I set one card, ending my turn!" Ivan's card appeared in front of his D-Wheel, and he was looking pleased with his strategy.

"They're both nearly equal now," Dragan pointed out, earning a nod from his teammates. "But Sieg still hasn't unleashed his true trump card." Dragan started to smirk at his comment, still radiant with confidence in his teammate's ability.

"My turn!" Sieg looked up at his Balder without even seeing the card he drew. "Let the Heavens unleash all its fury on you! Balder, Guardian of the Aesir, attacks Laval Magma Cannoneer! Sacrificial Assault!"

**[Laval Magma Cannoneer's ATK: 1700]**

**[Balder, Guardian of the Aesir's ATK: 5800]**

As the mighty God's fist sailed toward the stone soldier, Ivan flashed a grin of his own. "I knew you would! I've been studying your God this entire match, and I've finally learned its one and only weakness!" Sieg gasped as a dimensional rip appeared behind Balder, sucking its enormous body into nothingness, not leaving behind so much as a hair of its existence.

"Wh-What in the world happened?!" Sieg jolted his head toward the card flipped face-up on Ivan's field.

"Dimensional Prison," Ivan answered for his opponent. "When my opponent's Monster attacks, it Banishes that Monster. It's simple, but highly effective. See, Balder's greatest strength is being sent to the Graveyard, but when it's Banished from the game, that effect can't be used!"

Sieg cut his opponent off with a sudden laugh of his own, earning a puzzled glare from Ivan. "Did you think I wasn't aware of Balder's weakness from the beginning?! I should _thank you _for ridding my field of that brute!"

"Wh-What are you saying?" Ivan blinked rapidly, not following Sieg's sudden change in tone. "You and Leon are cousins, aren't you? Why would you want his Monster to be Banished?"

Sieg, hair blowing around him as his D-Wheel passed along a corner in the track, gave another chuckle. "I care very much for Leon, but when it comes to Dueling, our methods of victory are incredibly different." Sieg glanced over his shoulder briefly to make eye contact with his cousin, who scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"You see," Siegfried continued, "Leon prefers brute strength and quick finishes. I, on the other hand, prefer beautifully executed strategies and a grand performance. Thanks to you, my true strategy can begin!"

Ivan cocked an eyebrow in response. "I can't understand your logic at all. The end result is the same, isn't it?"

"Behold the instrument of your destruction!" Sieg cried, lifting a card he had been saving in his hand. "A card so rare that it would make even the wealthiest card collector drool with anticipation! Speed Spell – Prose Edda! Activate!"

"_Wh-What did he just say?!" _MP instinctively bellowed into his microphone. _"I've never even heard of such a card!" _

All spectators fell into silence as they watched a dusty, aged book appear in front of Sieg on the field. It had various paintings on its front cover along with words written in an ancient language.

"This is a card I paid great money to have personally created for me," Sieg bragged proudly. "It's only natural that no one knows of its existence, but it is still perfectly legal and in the official Duel Monsters data stored in Industrial Illusions as well as Kaiba Corporation."

"Prose Edda," Aki repeated out loud. "A series of ancient books containing the history of Norse Mythology. To think a card exists based on the same name…"

"With this card on the field," Sieg continued, "my victory is all but assured. Leon's God acts as the gatekeeper while my Goddesses act as the prelude to Ragnarok. Allow me to formally introduce you." Sieg spread both of his arms out as the book opened up, creating a white aura around his entire body. "Opening the Prose Edda requires immense sacrifice. I first halve my Life Points to cast the Summoning Spell."

**[Sieg's LP: 1200 - 600]**

"Then, when I hold 12 Speed Counters, I can Special Summon as many 'Goddess' Synchro Monsters from my Extra Deck as possible! Descend onto the realm of Midgard! Skuld, Goddess of Aesir! Urd, Goddess of Aesir! And Verdandi, Goddess of Aesir!" Ivan's eyes widened as the three Goddesses appeared in a blinding light, three beautiful woman with hairs of pink, blue, and blonde. Each was dressed in a white robe.

**[Skuld, Goddess of Aesir: LV9/2800/3400]**

**[Urd, Goddess of Aesir: LV9/2800/3400]**

**[Verdandi, Goddess of Aesir: LV9/2800/3400] **

"And finally," Sieg grinned, "I release Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant to Advance Summon Valkyrie Zwei in Attack Position!" The fairy was replaced by a horse-riding pink-haired knight.

**[Valkyrie Zwei: LV5/1600/1600]**

"When Valkyrie Zwei is Summoned successfully, she can target one Monster on my opponent's field and destroy it! She will destroy your Laval Magma Cannoneer!" Just as Zwei rose her sword, she was shot down by a beam of light and self-destructed. Sieg shot his gaze to the second card Ivan had flipped up on his field.

"Divine Wrath!" Ivan proclaimed. "When a Monster Effect is activated, I can negate that effect and destroy the Monster by discarding a card from my hand!" Ivan discarded his Speed Spell – Tremendous Fire to activate this effect.

Sieg scoffed the move off, not looking all that disturbed by the action. "My plan has not been disrupted in the least. Now behold the beautiful Goddess Combo! First, Skuld reveals to me the top three cards of my opponent's deck!"

Ivan gasped as the top three cards of his deck rose up and revealed themselves to Sieg and the audience. They were, in this order; Solar Flare Dragon, Speed Spell – Rekindling, and Counter Counter.

"Very good," Sieg chided with a flip of his hair, a gust of wind blowing over the track as both D-Wheelers sped along. "I can now rearrange these cards in the order I desire and return them to your deck. Ivan Smirnov, you will place the cards on top of your deck in the following order: Speed Spell – Rekindling, Counter Counter, and Solar Flare Dragon."

Ivan gritted his teeth, but obeyed. Naturally, any Duelist would be irritated that their cards were exposed so easily.

"Now then," Sieg went on, "Verdandi's effect activates! Once per turn, I can guess the card type of the first card on my opponent's deck." Sieg's smirk widened as Ivan's eyes intensified. "The card on top of your deck is a Speed Spell!" Ivan revealed the card, knowing full well Sieg already knew its identity.

"Excellent! Now you must set that card on the field in face-down position!"

Ivan obeyed, the card manifesting in front of him on the track.

"Lastly, Urd's effect activates! I can guess the card name of one card face-down on my opponent's side of the field! If I guess correctly, that card is Banished from the field!" Sieg's eyes stretched a bit as he laughed, enjoying very much the psychological pressure he was bestowing onto his opponent. "Naturally, my Goddesses have given me visions of the future! The card on your field is Speed Spell – Rekindling, a card used to Special Summon Fire-Type Monsters from your Graveyard! This card is now removed from the field, out of the game!"

Ivan watched in shock as his card rose from the track, vanishing into an abyss of nothingess.

"My Goddess Combo is flawless! You will enjoy watching as your own cards and strategies disappear one by one with each passing turn! I won't allow you to end this Duel with a depletion of your Life Points! You and I will enjoy this time together until your deck runs out of cards!" Sieg gave another laugh as he took the final card he had been saving in his hand out, revealing it to his opponent.

"Behold the second card I had personally created! Speed Spell – Blessings of the Aesir!" As Sieg inserted his card, both players were encased in a golden glow. "When I have six or more Speed Counters, this card lets both players draw from their decks until they each hold six cards in their hand! Then each player receives 300 Life Points for each card they've drawn!" Sieg drew five cards into his hand while Ivan drew a full hand of six.

**[Sieg's LP: 600 - 2100]**

**[Ivan's LP: 1100 - 2900]**

"I told you we'd enjoy this for as long as possible," Sieg said with a smirk. "That is the beauty of my Dueling!" Ivan narrowed his eyes, not looking very impressed by his opponent's attitude. "I set one card face-down and then activate Final Speed World!" Sieg continued, pressing a button on his D-Wheel as his card appeared on the track. "By removing eight of my Speed Counters, I can add one Magic or Trap Card in my Graveyard back into my hand! Naturally, I select Speed Spell – Walkuren Ritt!"

**[Sieg's SC: 12 - 4]**

"Turn…_end_!"

Sieg gave another cocky brush of his hair as he soaked in his success, his Goddesses floating in the sky above him. Ivan took a deep breath while he drove alongside his opponent, finally being able to calm himself after the series of blows he suffered during Sieg's turn. "I can see why you and Leon don't see eye-to-eye when it comes to your Dueling aesthetics," the fire-haired D-Wheeler said after a pause. "A flame like me prefers to compress and burst in one sweeping motion. Your drawn-out tactics just don't sit well with me!"

Ivan met eyes with his team leader, Boris, for a split second as he passed by his team's booth. One simple nod was all it took to give Ivan the confidence he needed. "And our team, you see, takes our missions very serious. We've been ordered to win. If you want to play games with your opponents…" Ivan stopped for a second so he could draw his next card from his deck. "…do it on your own time, Siegfried Van Schroeder! My turn!"

**[SC: Elemental 5 / Ragnarok 5]**

**[Ivan's LP: 2900]**

"I Summon Laval Gunner in Attack Position!" Another volcanic creature with stone guns attached to its shoulder appeared on the field, aiming its weaponry right toward Sieg's field.

**[Laval Gunner: LV4/1200/800]**

"Thanks to your flashy little show," Ivan smirked, "you've given me all the cards I need to make my next move a success! Don't regret your 'beauty' now! If you want all my cards in the Graveyard, I'll be happy to oblige!" With a wave of his arm, five cards from the top of his deck transported as energy blasts into Laval Gunner's shoulder guns. "When this card is Normal Summoned while I have a Laval Monster in my Graveyard other than Laval Gunner, I can send cards from my deck to my Graveyard from one to five in order to increase this card's Attack Power by 200 points for each! Thanks to the Laval Miller I sent to the Graveyard to activate Laval Magma Cannoneer's effect earlier, I can use this effect!"

Ivan's five cards went into the Graveyard, and three of the energy bullets burned a deep red and remained inside the guns. "Among the five discarded cards, I sent three Laval Monsters!"

**[Laval Gunner's ATK: 1200 - 1800]**

"Hmph!" scoffed Sieg. "Even so, it's still not strong enough to harm my Goddesses!"

"Of course not!" Ivan shot back, grinning. "I wasn't aiming for that! Since I now have three Laval Monsters with different names in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Laval Coatl, in Attack Position!" A yellow-orange rock creature resembling a miniature pterodactyl hovered above Ivan's field as the card was played.

**[Laval Coatl: LV2/1300/700]**

"Now the pieces are assembled!" Ivan said excitedly. "I'm Tuning my Level Two Laval Coatl with my Level Four Laval Gunner!"

**(2+4=6)**

Sieg turned his head in every direction as a wall of flames rose up on the track around them. "Most unbeautiful…"

"Flames of passion, dance along the wind of victory and gather together before us! Synchro Summon! Burn to cinders, Lavalval Dragoon!" A much larger stone pterodactyl-like Monster emerged from the flames with a screech, this one's body covered in lava.

**[Lavalval Dragoon: LV6/2500/1200]**

"I'll show you _my_ definition of beauty!" Ivan cried, pumping his fist. "First, I activate Laval Magma Cannoneer's Monster Effect! By discarding Solar Flare Dragon and Laval Lancelord from my hand to the Graveyard, I inflict a total of 1000 points of damage to you!" Sieg was once again hit by two fireballs, sending him shifting back a bit on the track from the force of the attack.

**[Sieg's LP: 2100 - 1100]**

"Then, because Laval Volcano Handmaiden was sent to the Graveyard earlier, I can use her effect to send one Laval Monster from my deck into my Graveyard!" A stone woman dressed like a maid with fire-red hair appeared on the field briefly to send one card from Ivan's deck into the Graveyard through a stream of fire.

"And I activate the effect of the Laval Lakeside Lady I just sent to the Graveyard! When she is in my Graveyard along with three or more Laval Monsters with different names, I can Banish her along with one other Laval Monster from the Graveyard to destroy one set card my opponent controls!" Sieg's gasped as another stone red-haired woman with a black dress appeared in a blaze of fire that spread from Ivan's side of the track to Sieg's field, reducing his set card to ashes.

"Because Laval Phlogis was sent to the Graveyard earlier, all Laval Monsters I control gain 300 Attack Points!" A ring of fire wrapped around the two Laval Monsters on Ivan's field, entering into their bodies.

**[Laval Magma Cannoneer's ATK: 1700 - 2000]**

**[Lavalval Dragoon's ATK: 2500 - 2800]**

"I set two cards face-down to end my turn!" Ivan finally finished off, meeting eyes with Sieg through his mirror. "My flames will burn your flowery Goddesses to cinders!"

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>In an alleyway not far away from the dome stadium, the personal assistant of Murdock Willard, Misaki Emu, stood facing Mr. Fred and Jophiel. Her brown eyes were empty and emotionless alongside her flat lined lips, but there was a noticeable tension in the air as the three adults stared each other down.<p>

"What exactly is the meaning of this, Mr. Fred?" the woman grunted, her expression remaining unchanged.

As Mr. Fred clicked his tongue, Jophiel pushed his hat down over his eyes with a sinister grin. "What is the meaning of _what_?" the green haired Physic Duelist asked mockingly.

"I never trusted either of you two," Misaki continued, "but I never imagined you'd be secretly meeting behind _Heilandes_' back like this. You owe us an explanation. What scheme are you two cooking up?"

Mr. Fred remained silent, not looking the woman in her eyes. "I have no obligation to answer to a member of the same rank."

Fred stopped when he felt Jophiel's hand grasp his shoulder, signaling for him to step back. "You stay out of this, Fred. I'd rather not stir up too much of a commotion today. And besides…" Jophiel's gaze met Fred's through the corner of his eyes. "You have too much personal attachment to this woman, right? Since you're both experimental _dolls_, and all." Fred, not pleased with his cohort's comment, narrowed his eyes darkly.

"But speaking of dolls," Jophiel continued, his eyes fixating on Misaki's, "I didn't think that old fart Murdock created you to _think_, my dear. You should do us all a favor and return to your master's side. Leave the professional matters to us _big boys_."

Misaki, looking a bit unsettled with that comment, averted her eyes briefly before returning her gaze. "It's true that I was created in such a way, but even so…I won't allow you to do anything that will harm Murdock-_sama_."

"So basically," Jophiel replied, "you don't give a damn about Urteil or Alf. It's all about Murdock, right? Well, I suppose that's to be expected since he's your... Well I don't wanna say further because, frankly, that idea is kind of, shall we way..._nauseating_." Jophiel stopped to pinch his nose with his fingers to emphasize his point. "I mean it's creepy _enough_ to think about him and you as some lonely basement dwelling freak and his 'toy', but if you add the whole father-daughter imagery to the mix… Well, then things just get... _Ick_." Misaki refused to give Jophiel the satisfaction of a response, so he continued his enthusiastic commentary.

"Ah!" Jophiel lifted a finger matter-of-factly. "That reminds me. Just out of morbid curiosity, how exactly does that work? Are you, err...'full-functional', if you get my drift?"

Jophiel sensed that he was finally starting to drill a hole in the tough mental barrier this woman had in place around herself. "_Just a bit more should do the trick"_, he thought.

"Are you sure that's a good enough reason for you to attack a fellow member and affiliate without permission? Without permission from your _Daddy_, that is…"

Jophiel felt a sudden burst of killing intent from Misaki's direction, jolting his light body out of the way just in time as a strike from her Monster tore up the ground beneath his feet. Nurse Reficule the Fallen One used her spiky wings to pierce the pavement once again, causing Jophiel to hop a good couple of feet back toward where Fred was standing.

**[Nurse Reficule the Fallen One: LV4/1400/600]**

"Tsk, tsk," Jophiel patronized with a wave of his finger as he landed back on one foot. "I told you that I didn't want to stir up a big commotion, but when you attack me like that… Excitable little toy, _aren't you_?"

"Did I touch a nerve? Make you remember some unpleasant experience, perhaps? It couldn't be because I bad mouthed that old pervert, could it? Let's be honest here. What reason do you have to even care about him at all? It's not like he really cares about you, you know. You're just a tool in the end. I know it's harsh to put it that way, but trust me. You really should face facts now. You'll thank me for it later. Ah! Of course! _That_ must be _it_! It's _because_ he _doesn't_ care. You think you'll be tossed aside and replaced unless you try your best and earn his approval, right? Oh, please do tell me that I'm right! After all, if he doesn't need you anymore, then what would you do with yourself? You don't know how to 'live' without someone thinking for you. You're just a lonely little doll afraid of being thrown away. You poor thing."

Misaki's body was visibly shaking now, but she still remained silent. Fred shook his head, getting irritated with the man's sickening behavior. "Jophiel, I think you've said enough."

"Said enough?" Jophiel cocked his head so he could view his cohort in the eyes. "Why Fred, you make it sound like I'm some kind of schoolyard bully. I'm only trying to help her see the _truth_. The truth is that our charming old doctor isn't really the kind of person who has a 'good side'. No matter how loyal she is or how hard she works, it's just wasted effort in the end. He'll never appreciate what she does for him because what she's doing is what he expects of her." Fred scoffed at his response, closing his eyes and turning from him.

"But fine," Jophiel finally said, heaving a sigh. "I suppose I should give that information time to settle. ...Or would _process_ be a better term?" With a light shrug, he continued. "Eh, anyway, I suppose there is another issue at hand." Fred and Misaki felt a chill in the air suddenly, and Jophiel's mocking friendly smile began to fade away, revealing a frown. It wasn't an angry expression, but a rather dull and removed face he bore.

"As I recall, the little lady here just attacked me. Seriously, what's _with_ this organization? If the members aren't killing each other, they're trying to kill their 'business associates'. I don't know _how_ Alf puts up with it. I might have let it slide last night, but if this is just going to keep happening…"

Jophiel paused for a moment so he could pull a small crystal out of his pocket. Pressing a button, the crystal expanded and warped until it formed a Duel Disk made entirely out of jade. "I suppose I need to remind everyone who they're _dealing_ with." Grinning wickedly, six cards moved by themselves off of Jophiel's deck, floating in the air in front of him.

"Very well," Misaki said, raising her own Duel Disk. "I'll take care of you two and those A.D.'s agents at the same time."

Misaki was referring to Haruka and Yung-soo, who were catching their breath on the other side of the alley after receiving multiple attacks. "His cards are moving by themselves…" Haruka gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand. "I've never seen anything like that."

"Don't let your guard down, Spring." Yung-soo cut his teammate off with his short arm. "We're still in this Duel as well."

Mr. Fred gave a frustrated sigh before activating his own Urteil grey Duel Disk, drawing his cards normally.

**[Jophiel's LP: 4000]**

**[Fred's LP: 4000]**

**[Misaki's LP: 4000]**

**[Spring's LP: 1200]**

**[Shadow's LP: 100]**

"I set two cards face-down," Misaki finished, sliding her cards into her Duel Disk. "With that, my turn is over."

"_Well_ then," Jophiel said with a snicker, "I guess _I'll_ go first, Fred." With little movement from his arm, one of his cards moved down to his hand, then onto the Duel Disk. "I Summon Silent Psychic Wizard in Attack Position." Jophiel's Monster was a magician dressed in blue and white armor, equipped with a large staff.

**[Silent Psychic Wizard: LV4/1900/0]**

"I then set two cards face-down. Turn end." Just like before, two of Jophiel's cards floated in face-down position onto his Duel Disk.

"My turn," Mr. Fred said quietly, slowly lifting a card from his hand. "I Summon Revival Slime in Defense Position." Fred's Monster, a glob of watery liquid, danced around before it settled onto the field by the gentleman's shiny shoes.

**[Revival Slime: LV4/1500/500]**

"I then set one card, ending my turn."

"My turn!" Haruka interjected, ensuring they still remained in the match. "Draw!" As the young woman added her card to her hand, Jophiel toyed with his hat slightly while he watched her. "I almost forgot those two _kids_ were playing," he said mockingly.

Spring ignored his words and went on with her turn.

**[Spring's LP: 1200]**

**[Angel Saint Meltius: LV4/1600/1200] [Attack Position]**

**[Two set cards]**

"I Summon Bountiful Artemis in Attack Position!" Haruka declared, manifesting her new Monster; a white, winged being wearing a purple cape.

**[Bountiful Artemis: LV4/1600/1700]**

"I then activate the Continuous Spell, Solidarity!" Haruka declared, casting a white glow around her two Fairy-Types. "When I have only one type of Monster in my Graveyard, each Monster I control with that Type gains 800 Attack Points! I have another Fairy, Zeradias, Herald of Heaven, in my Graveyard, so my Artemis and Meltius gain 800 Attack Points!"

**[Angel Saint Meltius' ATK: 1600 - 2400]**

**[Bountiful Artemis' ATK: 1600 - 2400]**

"Angel Saint Meltius," Haruka called, eyeing her angelic Monster, "attack Nurse Reficule the Fallen One!"

**[Nurse Reficule the Fallen One's ATK: 1400]**

"Naïve!" Misaki said, flipping up her face-down card. "I activate the Counter Trap Card, Negate Attack, to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase!" As a vortex opened up in front of Meltius, Misaki was shocked to see her own card shatter before the attack could be blocked.

"I was waiting for you to do that!" Haruka explained, revealing a card of her own. "Counter Trap, activate! Dark Bribe! When an opponent activates a Spell or Trap, that card is negated and destroyed, and my opponent can draw one card!"

"You're the naïve one here!" Haruka cried, pointing at Misaki. "Now my attack will go through!"

As Meltius dashed toward its target, it clashed with a sudden force field that erected up from the dirt. The blue light pushed Meltius back over to Haruka, the force of the barrier enough to nearly knock Haruka down onto the ground. "What just happened…?"

Haruka got her answer when she peered through the blinding light to see another Trap Card activated. "Safe Zone activates with one Monster on my field," Misaki explained, "and prevents it from being destroyed in battle and by Card Effects. I stand by what I said about you being naïve," Misaki finished, her expression as flat as always.

"She's not too shabby," Jophiel said with mild interest, "but she's a far cry from this doll. These A.D.'s kids _are_ intriguing, but not enough to go out of my way for."

"You couldn't destroy Reficule," Misaki said, hands straight by her sides, "and you failed to notice the effect of your own Monster. When a Counter Trap is activated, Angel Saint Meltius automatically increases your Life Points by 1000. Thanks to Reficule's effect, as you know already, that Life Gain is automatically transformed into damage."

"Yes," Haruka admitted, "but Dark Bribe negates the activation of your Negate Attack. As a result, I won't gain Life Points from that card."

Misaki lowered her eyebrows, her lips flat and dead. "Regardless, your own Counter Trap will trigger Meltius' effect, so you'll take 1000 damage."

Spring was hit with a blast and sent flying backwards.

**[Spring's LP: 1200 - 200]**

Haruka was about to activate her set card, Chivalry, when she stopped herself. She realized that due to Safe Zone, activating her card would be meaningless.

Jophiel gave a light chuckle, tipping his hat toward Haruka's side of the field. "Not bad, indeed. But even so, she still failed to destroy Reficule. I'm afraid she's still just not strong enough to compete with the _real_ players."

"Finally," Haruka said, "I activate Bountiful Artemis' Monster Effect. Each time a Counter Trap resolves successfully, I can draw one card from my deck. My Dark Bribe resolved, so I can draw one card." As Haruka added her two new cards to her hand, she glared back over at the blue-haired emotionless woman. "Even if I didn't destroy Reficule, you still take damage equal to the difference in Attack Power between Meltius and Reficule." Misaki scoffed as her Life Point Meter dropped.

**[Misaki's LP: 4000 - 3000]**

"I end my turn," Haruka said, feeling a bit defeated, since she didn't succeed in what she set out to do. Yung-soo placed his hand over his deck, feeling the same as well. Misaki Emu was indeed a powerful opponent; he couldn't help but think to himself.

"My turn!" Shadow swiped his card of choice, adding it to his hand. Shadow realized he didn't have much in his hand that could turn this situation around either. "I release Black Potan to Advance Summon Dark General Freed in Attack Position!" The small black creature was replaced by a blue-skinned warrior surrounded by a dark aura.

**[Dark General Freed: LV5/2300/1700]**

"I…end my turn." Shadow cursed under his breath that he couldn't be of more use here.

"My turn!" Misaki said, drawing her card. Eyeing her only two cards, she realized she didn't have anything strong enough to directly oppose any of the other Monsters on the field. But the one Trap Card Spring was kind enough to place in her hand would be the instrument of their destruction next turn… She proceeded to set her card of choice face-down on the field.

"I Summon Stray Devil in Defense Position. My turn is over." Misaki closed her eyes briefly, letting her arm fall back by her side.

"Well now," Jophiel said in his play voice, "I guess it's back to little old _me_. My turn." Another card flew off of Jophiel's deck, floating up into his hand.

**[Jophiel's LP: 4000]**

"Goodness, goodness," Jophiel muttered quietly, rubbing his hand over his forehead. "I really didn't want to take action so early on. I find it rather…difficult to _control myself_ in these circumstances, you know?" Jophiel's words somehow felt heavy and overwhelming to the others around him. Spring and Shadow in particular felt as though a ton of bricks had just been dropped on their backs. Misaki, a bit surprised herself, began to sweat, feeling as though Jophiel's shadow was suffocating her. Mr. Fred, though used to Jophiel's pressure, still felt a bit uncomfortable himself.

"Jophiel," he warned, "you need to do better to keep yourself under control."

"Oh, _pardon me_." Jophiel let up just a bit, allowing his opponents the ability to move under his influence again. "_That's _why I didn't want to do anything today, but little old dolly over there just _had _to go and get me so _worked up_. I'd rather not draw attention to myself, so I'm going to have to wrap this up quickly."

Misaki narrowed her eyes, instinctively raising her arm in front of her as if it would aid her in her defense against the madman.

"Why so _serious_?" Jophiel asked playfully, flicking his wrist slightly to move a card from his hand onto his jade Duel Disk. "_You're_ the one who started this, after all. You should _enjoy_ this a bit more, right?" Sneering at his opponent's silence, Jophiel manifested his robotic female Monster, equipped with a metallic claw arm and a cheetah's fur coat, onto the field beside him. "I Summon Genetic Woman in Attack Position."

**[Genetic Woman: LV4/1700/1200]**

"Let's begin," the Psychic grinned, emitting a green aura from his body. "I activate the Spell Card, Psychokinesis. When I control a Psychic-Type Monster on my field, I can destroy one card on the field at the cost of 1000 damage." Misaki's eyes widened, immediately realizing what the man was aiming for.

"You used up all your defenses in the battle against that girl just now, didn't you?" Jophiel asked, his presence appearing to grow before Misaki's very eyes. "Surely you didn't think you could take on _me _along with _three_ others and protect your _one_ Monster?" Miskai began to feel smaller and smaller, as if her own existence was being swallowed up. "That's beyond naivety. It's practically _delusional_."

Misaki's expression finally shifted to a more intense one as she shot her arm forward in the oncoming attack. "I'll take everyone down before you can make it through! I activate my Trap Card, Gift Card!"

"That card…!" Shadow's eyes widened, sweat noticeably appearing on his cheek.

"All her opposing players gain 3000 Life Points!" Spring finished. "With Reficule's effect, all her opponents will take 3000 points of damage! Including me, you, and Jophiel Omniel, we'll all be taken down in one strike!"

Jophiel's smirk stretched unnaturally as Misaki was busy declaring her victory.

"It's all over! I've w-"

Just as Misaki was about to finish, both her Safe Zone and Jophiel's Psychokinesis disappeared from the field in a twin tornado-like vortex. "Wha..?!"

**[Jophiel's LP: 4000 - 7000]**

**[Mr. Fred's LP: 4000 - 7000]**

**[Spring's LP: 200 - 3200]**

**[Shadow's LP: 100 - 3100]**

Misaki's eyes were round, her jaw wide open, as she saw the Life Points Gauge practically double in value, and her Reficule shatter from the field. "What in the world…?!" What did you _do_?!" Misaki glanced over to Jophiel, whose face was completely shrouded in darkness.

Shadow explained that the Monster equipped with Safe Zone is destroyed when the card is destroyed.

Jophiel's grin widened, shadowed by the rim of his top hat. "Your weak Monster stands no chance against _any_ Monster on the field, let alone any of _mine_."

Jophiel raised his head slightly, revealing a frown and narrowed eyes. "You're quite a _disappointment_, Misaki Emu. Indeed, I used my Spell as a diversion, but I was hoping you would be intelligent enough to figure that out."

Misaki gulped, noting that her only Monster on the field was easy prey and Jophiel had Genetic Woman on the field as well as Silent Psychic Wizard.

"There's a reason I chose this specific Monster to play instead of another," Jophiel said, his usual smirk returning to his face. "Genetic woman—a modified woman in a scientific experiment; the personal doll of some mad scientist—she represents you quite a bit, doesn't she?" Misaki, feeling the pressure from before, felt the sudden urge to run away, but she was surrounded by walls and the other Duelists on each of her sides.

"And don't think that weak Monster you have will defend you either. I activate my second Trap Card, Battle Teleportation." Jophiel held his head up high and superior as his Genetic Woman began to glow a bright yellow. "When I control a Psychic-Type Monster on the field, that Monster can attack you directly this turn." Jophiel's eyes stretched a bit as he ordered his Monster. "Go!"

Misaki closed her eyes, bracing for the impact. When she opened her eyes, however, she saw her Stray Devil taking the brunt of the attack instead, shattering. Jophiel's smile faded, and he noticed his Trap Card was suddenly beginning to melt into a puddle on the ground by his feet. His eyes slowly passed over the other Duelists until he was facing Mr. Fred, who had remained in his corner up until this point.

"In a Battle Royale, Mr. Omniel," Mr. Fred explained solemnly, "one can either choose to attack their opponents or defend them."

"So _you_ did this, _Freddy_?" Jophiel's grin returned, not seeming all that bothered by the sudden betrayal. "What are you trying to do?"

"I can't allow you to hurt Misaki Emu," was Fred's reply. An eerie wind passed through the shadowy alleyway, washing over all five players.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

* * *

><p><strong>Various forces collide within Neo Domino City as the R.W.F. continues!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 27: "Tearing Down God"**

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main story), ZeroSaber (Details regarding Jophiel and Cypher), Halo (Details regarding Mel)**

**Characters From Anime: Dragan, Brave, Harald, Master of Ceremonies, Sherry LeBlanc, Crow Hogan, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Stephanie, Divine Mizuki (Mentioned), Hayato Maeda (Mentioned), Mukuro Enjo (Mentioned), Jin Himuro (Mentioned)**

**Original Characters (OC): Leon Van Shroeder III (GoldenUmi), Siegfried Van Schroeder III (GoldenUmi), "Alchemist" Boris Lebedev (GoldenUmi), "Frosty" Yulian Novikov (GoldenUmi/Aman1216), "Flame" Ivan Smirnov (GoldenUmi/** **Aman1216), "Breeze" Veronika Solovyov (GoldenUmi), "Spark" Aria Solovyov (GoldenUmi), Master of Parties (GoldenUmi), "Spring" Haruka Yume (GoldenUmi), "Shadow" Yung-soo Myoh (GoldenUmi), Misaki Emu (GoldenUmi), Mr. Fred (GoldenUmi), Jophiel Omniel (ZeroSaber), Cypher (ZeroSaber), "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri (Halo), Fester (GoldenUmi), "Rom" Raynor Clayfield (Halo), Aqua (GoldenUmi), Mel (Halo), Mark Cooper (GoldenUmi), "Juliet" Lara Terryal (ZeroSaber), "Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi (Halo), Evilz (GoldenUmi), Yukio Kyoji (ZeroSaber), "Sabertooth" Elijah Hummingbird (Mentioned) (GoldenUmi), "Precious" Jewel Sherlock (Mentioned) (GoldenUmi), Alf Kappler (Mentioned) (GoldenUmi) **

**Dueling: Team Elemental vs. Team Ragnarok (GoldenUmi), Eirika vs. Fester (GoldenUmi), Rom vs. Aqua (GoldenUmi), Crow/Sherry vs. Jafar (GoldenUmi), Spring/Shadow vs. Misaki Emu vs. Mr. Fred vs. Jophiel (GoldenUmi/ZeroSaber)**

**Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):**

**Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Balder, Guardian of Aesir (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 10**

**Divine Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**3300/4500**

**Effect: 1 "Nordic" Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects that target. When this card attacks and destroys an opponent's Monster with DEF lower than this card's ATK, inflict the difference as damage to your opponent. If this card is in the Graveyard when you receive a direct attack, Special Summon it in Attack Mode with an increase in ATK equal to the total damage you would have received.**

**Vaettir of the Vanir (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Fairy/Effect**

**500/300**

**Pay 500 Life Points to change the level of this card by one for each multiple of 500 points you pay. When used for as Synchro Summoning Material, this card does not go to the Graveyard. Instead, equip this to the Synchro Monster you Synchro Summoned and treat it as an Equipment Magic Card. Increase the ATK of the Synchro Monster equipped with this card by its level x300.**

**Defender of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Aqua/Tuner/Effect**

**200/1600**

**While you control another face-up "Ice Barrier" monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack if their ATK is greater than or equal to this card's DEF.**

**Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1000**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster with 1900 or more ATK.**

**Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1700/900**

**Once per turn, if you control another face-up "Ice Barrier" monster, you can reveal any number of "Ice Barrier" monsters in your hand to select an equal number of Set Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls. Return the selected Set Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls to the hand.**

**General Grunard of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 8**

**Warrior/Effect**

**2800/1000**

**During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon 1 "Ice Barrier" monster in addition to your Normal Summon or Set. This effect can only be used once per turn.**

**Strategist of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1600/1600**

**Once per turn, you can send 1 "Ice Barrier" monster from your hand to the Graveyard to draw 1 card.**

**Vaettir of the Aesir (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Fairy/Effect**

**800/1000**

**Place 1 "Nordic Counter" on this card for every "Nordic" and "Aesir" Monster that is played on your field. You may choose to Banish this card at any time. In order to return this card to your field, you must pay 1000 Life Points. Once you do so, this card will return to your field in the same condition as it was before it was Banished, including any "Nordic Counters" placed on this card. When Synchro Summoning, you may remove tokens on this card equal to the total level required plus your Tuner Monster to count as a Synchro Summon.**

**Sakuretsu Armor**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; destroy that target.**

**Freezing of God**

**Trap**

**Activate only while 2 or more WATER monsters are face-up on the field. Negate the activation of the effect of an opponent's Effect Monster.**

**Caravan of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 1**

**Sea Serpent/Effect**

**500/200**

**Once per turn, you can select 2 "Ice Barrier" monsters in your Graveyard. Return the selected monsters to the Deck and each player draws 1 card.**

**Geomancer of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect**

**800/1200**

**Discard 1 card and declare 1 Attribute. This card cannot be selected as an attack target by monsters with that Attribute. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.**

**Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 7**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**2500/1700**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WATER monsters**

**Once per turn: You can discard up to 2 cards to the Graveyard to target the same number of cards your opponent controls; destroy them.**

**Speed Spell – Curse of Fate**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster you control and place 2 Cursed Counters on it. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Cursed Counter from that monster to inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's ATK. If you do, it cannot declare an attack during that turn.**

**Holy Knight Jeanne (TCG: Sacred Knight Joan)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1900/1300**

**If this card attacks, it loses 300 ATK during the Damage Step only. When this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to the Graveyard: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.**

**Black Whirlwind**

**Continuous Spell**

**When a "Black Feather" monster is Normal Summoned to your side of the field: You can add 1 "Black Feather" monster from your Deck to your hand with less ATK than that monster.**

**Black Feather - Sirocco of Dawn (TCG: Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn)**

**DARK **

**Level 5**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**2000/900**

**If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon or Set this card without Tributes. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up "Black Feather" monster you control; until the End Phase, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all face-up "Black Feather" monsters currently on the field, except itself. Monsters other than that target cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.**

**Black Feather - Gale of the Hurricane (TCG: Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind)**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect**

**1300/400**

**If you control a "Black Feather" monster other than "Black Feather - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can halve the ATK and DEF of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls.**

**Volcanic Edge (TCG: Volcanic Slicer)**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Pyro/Effect**

**1800/1200**

**Once per turn, you can inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.**

**Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant**

**DARK **

**Level 4**

**Fairy/Tuner/Effect**

**1200/400**

**You can substitute this card for any 1 "Nordic" Tuner monster for a Synchro Summon. If this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster, all other Synchro Material Monsters must be "Nordic" monsters. Once per turn, you can send 1 "Nordic" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to change this card's Level to the Level of the monster you sent to the Graveyard, until the End Phase.**

**Speed Spell - Walkuren Ritt (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Activate only when you have 12 Speed Counters. Special Summon as many "Valkyrie" monsters from your hand as possible. During the End Phase, return all monsters Special Summoned this way to your Deck. When this card is activated, add 1 "Speed Spell - Prose Edda" from your deck into your hand.**

**Valkyrie Dritte**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1000/1600**

**This card gains 100 ATK for each removed from play monster.**

**Valkyrie Erste**

**LIGHT**

**Level 6**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1600/1800**

**Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 monster from your opponent's Graveyard. This turn, this card's original ATK becomes equal to the original ATK of removed monster.**

**Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai**

**Trap**

**Tribute 1 FIRE monster. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK.**

**Laval Magma Cannoneer**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Pyro/Effect**

**1700/200**

**Up to twice per turn: You can send 1 FIRE monster from your hand to the Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**Dimensional Prison**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that monster; banish that target.**

**Speed Spell - Prose Edda (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 12 Speed Counters. Pay half your Life Points and Special Summon as many "Goddess" Synchro Monsters from your Extra Deck as possible, ignoring Summoning Conditions.**

**Skuld, Goddess of Aesir (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 9**

**Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect**

**2800/3400**

**1 Nordic Beast Tuner + 1 "Valkyrie" Monster**

**Once per turn, you can look at the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck and rearrange them.**

**Urd, Goddess of Aesir (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 9**

**Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect**

**2800/3400**

**1 Nordic Beast Tuner + 1 "Valkyrie" Monster**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 face-down card your opponent controls and guess its card name. If you guess correctly, remove from play that card.**

**Verdandi, Goddess of Aesir (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 9**

**Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect**

**2800/3400**

**1 Nordic Beast Tuner + 1 Valkyrie Monster**

**Once per turn, you can guess the card type of the top card of your opponent's Deck (Monster, Spell or Trap). If you guess correctly, apply an appropriate effect: ● Monster Card: Your opponent Special Summons it in face-down Defense Position. ● Spell or Trap Card: Your opponent Sets it.**

**Valkyrie Zwei**

**LIGHT**

**Level 5**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1600/1600**

**When this card is Summoned, select 1 monster your opponent controls, and destroy it.**

**Divine Wrath**

**Counter Trap**

**When a monster effect is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster.**

**Speed Spell - Blessing of the Aesir (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 6 or more Speed Counters. Both players draw from their decks until they hold six cards in their hand. Both players than increase their Life Points by 300 for each card they draw.**

**Laval Gunner (TCG: Lava Blaster)**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1200/800**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, if you have a "Laval" monster in your Graveyard other than "Laval Gunner": You can choose a number from 1 to 5, then send that many cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard; this card gains 200 ATK for each "Laval" monster sent to the Graveyard to activate this effect.**

**Laval Coatl**

**FIRE**

**Level 2**

**Pyro/Tuner/Effect**

**1300/700**

**If you have 3 or more "Laval" monsters with different names in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).**

**Lavalval Dragoon (TCG: Lavalval Dragun)**

**FIRE**

**Level 6**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**2500/1200**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner FIRE monsters**

**Once per turn: You can add 1 "Laval" monster from your Deck to your hand, then send 1 "Laval" monster from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**Nurse Reficule the Fallen One**

**DARK **

**Level 4**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1400/600**

**Any effect that would cause your opponent to gain Life Points instead inflicts the same amount of damage to your opponent.**

**Silent Psychic Wizard**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Psychic/Effect**

**1900/0**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Psychic-Type monster in your Graveyard, and remove it from play. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon that removed monster.**

**Revival Slime (TCG: Revival Jam)**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Aqua/Effect**

**1500/500**

**When this card is sent to the Graveyard by battle, you can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position during your next Standby Phase.**

**Angel Saint Meltius (TCG: Meltiel, Sage of the Sky)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1600/1200**

**Each time a Counter Trap Card is activated, gain 1000 Life Points, and if "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field, destroy 1 card your opponent controls.**

**Bountiful Artemis**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1600/1700**

**Each time a Counter Trap Card resolves, immediately draw 1 card (during the Chain).**

**Solidarity**

**Continuous Spell**

**If you have only 1 original Type of monster in your Graveyard, face-up monsters you control with that same Type gain 800 ATK.**

**Negate Attack**

**Counter Trap**

**Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.**

**Dark Bribe**

**Counter Trap**

**When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

**Safe Zone**

**Permanent Trap**

**Activate by selecting 1 face-up Attack Position monster. That monster cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects, or be destroyed by battle. It cannot attack your opponent directly. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.**

**Chivalry**

**Counter Trap**

**Activate only during the Battle Phase, when the effect of an opponent's Effect Monster is activated. Negate the activation and destroy that card.**

**Dark General Freed**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**2300/1700**

**Cannot be Special Summoned. Negate any Spell effects that target a face-up DARK monster(s) you control and if you do, destroy that Spell Card. During your Draw Phase, instead of conducting your normal draw: You can add 1 Level 4 DARK monster from your Deck to your hand. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.**

**Stray Devil (TCG: Stray Asmodian)**

**FIRE**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1300/1700**

**When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle, both players gain 800 Life Points.**

**Genetic Woman**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Psychic/Effect**

**1700/1200**

**Once per turn, you can pay 1000 Life Points and select 1 of your removed from play Psychic-Type monsters. Add it to your hand.**

**Psychokinesis**

**Spell**

**Activate only while you control a face-up Psychic-Type monster. Destroy 1 card on the field and take 1000 damage.**

**Gift Card**

**Trap**

**Your opponent gains 3000 Life Points.**

**Double Cyclone**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Select 1 Spell/Trap Card you control and 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls. Destroy the selected card(s).**

**Battle Teleportation**

**Trap**

**If you control only 1 face-up Psychic-Type monster, activate by selecting that 1 monster. It can attack your opponent directly this turn. At the end of the Battle Phase of this turn, give control of it to your opponent.**


	27. Tearing Down God

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future **

**Chapter 27: "Tearing Down God"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. With newfound resolve, Yusei and his friends prepare themselves for the start of the grand tournament gathering many fierce opponents from across the world in one arena!<em>

_After Crow and Sherry's Team Exploration successfully defeated Team Taiyou, Team Ragnarok has gone up against Project A.D.'s Team Elemental in a battle against the fierce Norse Gods! Who will emerge triumphant in this fierce battle?!_

_At the same time, the members of Project A.D.'s have tracked down some lower member Urteil members in their hunt for Murdock Willard, but they find themselves forced into Duels against the conniving grunts. _

* * *

><p>ooooooooooooooooooo<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the stadium, a fierce battle between Ivan Smirnov and Siegfried Schroeder was underway. On Sieg's turn, he used Speed Spell – Devil's Sanctuary to create a Metal Devil Token, which he then released, along with Valkyrie Dritte, for the Advanced Summoning of Valkyrie Brunnhilde, the most powerful of his Valkyrie knights.<p>

Brave leaned back in his chair, looking rather calm despite the current situation. "That's Sieg's card designed for fighting against Dragon-Types. Team Elemental seems to have different Ace Dragons up their sleeves, so Brunnhilde's power will increase by 300 for each Dragon they play." Beside his teammate, Harald was looking less optimistic. "I don't think this will be that easy, Brave." Brave merely cocked his head to look at his leader, looking somewhat distraught himself.

"Go, Brunnhilde!" Sieg pointed into the air to order the black haired warrior in blue armor to strike down the opposing enemy. "Attack Laval Magma Cannoneer!"

**[Valkyrie Brunnhilde's ATK: 2100]**

**[Laval Magma Cannoneer's ATK: 2000]**

Both D-Wheelers paused briefly, the sound of the female knight's galloping across the dirt track echoing around them. For a brief second, Ivan's enthusiastic eyes met Sieg's arrogant smirk. "Time to break your illusion!" Ivan finally called over through a slight sneer.

Sieg's confidence was shattered when a wall of flames suddenly combusted on the field in front of his Valkyrie. "I activated the Permanent Trap, Molten Whirlwind Wall!" Ivan explained, both hands clutched tightly on his D-Wheel's handles. "This card increases the Attack Power of all Laval Monsters on my field by 100 for each Laval Monster in my Graveyard!" Ivan took a moment to soak in Sieg's disturbed eyes before going on. "Judging by your face, I'm sure you know what that means! Up until now, I've been placing Lavals in the Graveyard one by one, and I now have a total of seven! That means my Monsters gain 700 Attack Points each!"

**[Laval Magma Cannoneer's ATK: 2000 - 2700]**

**[Lavalval Dragoon's ATK: 2800 - 3500]**

Brave shot back up in his seat, losing his calm demeanor. "His Valkyrie's a goner now!"

Paralleling Brave's statement, Brunnhilde was struck down during her assault by a magma fist, leaving her body melted and vanishing.

**[Sieg's LP: 1100 - 500]**

Sieg's eyes went bloodshot, showing anger for the first time in their Duel. "I set one card and end my turn!" Sieg snapped his wrist back after he set his card, just as he passed another corner on the track. "How dare you destroy my beautiful Valkyrie…!"

"My turn!" Ivan announced quickly, drawing his card and adding it to his hand. "You're the type of person who can't stand when things don't go your way, aren't you?" Ivan gave a playful laugh before reaching down to press a button on his Duel Disk. "In that case, it's time to shatter your beloved combo one by one!"

Sieg gritted his teeth, starring daggers into his opponent through Ivan's rearview mirror.

"Trap Card, activate!" Ivan motioned for his card to reveal itself, and as it did, tiny particles of molten lava began to dance about over the track. "Dustflame Blast! This card is used only for my final turns, as it requires an enormous sacrifice on my part!" Ivan spread his arms out in front of him as the lava particles swirled around his body. "By Banishing all the Laval Monsters currently in my Graveyard, I can destroy cards on either side of the field equal to the total amount of Monsters Banished!"

Sieg's eyes stretched open, veiny and fearful. "Impossible…!"

"Right," Ivan answered for him. "Your Goddesses rely solely on their effects, and as a combination. When you look at it as a whole, their effects are quite the psychological mind screwer. But their greatest weakness lies within the fact that they are not psychically stronger in terms of Attack Power than any of the other Gods, nor are their effects capable of protecting themselves." Ivan's smile widened as he spoke, flashing a subtle hint of mockery. "In other words, they can easily be destroyed by Card Effects!"

Ivan shot his arm forward, and the lava whipped around in the air like a snake, entering his own Graveyard through his Duel Disk. The audience reacted as the seven Laval Monster spirits floated onto the field, swallowed by the fiery substance before the stream of natural phenomena shot toward Sieg's D-Wheel. One by one, all of Sieg's cards were burned and incinerated. With this one move, Sieg lost the following cards; Skuld, Urd, Verdandi, Speed Spell – Creature Swap, Loge's Flame, and Solemn Authority.

"That was six of your cards, including the three Goddesses of Aesir," Ivan said with a satisfied smile. "In addition to that, I destroy my own Trap, Molten Whirlwind Wall! With no Laval Monsters in the Graveyard, this card is useless to our team." Ivan snapped his fingers, and the stream of lava zipped back to burn up his face-up card. "And with Laval Phlogis Banished, my Monsters lose 300 Attack Power along with the 700 from my Trap, returning them to their original values."

[**Laval Magma Cannoneer's ATK: 2700 - 1700]**

**[Lavalval Dragoon's ATK: 3500 - 2500]**

Sieg was looking disturbed from the loss of all his carefully orchestrated cards. His plan was simple, yet effective. After playing games with Ivan with his Goddess Combo for a few more turns, he would use Speed Spell – Creature Swap to take control of Laval Dragoon and use it to defeat his master by switching it with one of his own weaker Monsters. In the event Ivan found a way to attack, Loge's Flame would have blocked the strike. In the event all his other plans failed, Solemn Judgment would finish the job after Sieg saved up enough Life Points with Final Speed World. Despite his strategizing, he had never anticipated his opponent would find a way to destroy all his cards at once. He was too careless!

"Learn this well, Siegfried Van Schroeder," Ivan said in a more serious tone. "Resolve is only effective when one is willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of their team and their mission. Someone like you who wants to protect without sacrificing something in the process will never understand the true meaning of teamwork. Compared to your team, we of Team Elemental are willing to sacrifice even our lives for the good of the mission!" Sieg attempted to muster up a response, but found himself unable to find the words. He could only look around him at the emptiness of his field and realize that he truly lost everything.

"Good," Ivan said with a nod. "That is the face of a man who finally understands the meaning of sacrifice. Reflect on this moment well, but nothing can save you today!" Ivan brought his arm up above his spiky hair and pointed to Sieg's empty field. "Go, Laval Dragoon! Attack Siegfried Van Schroeder directly! Fire Sphere!" The mighty winged dragon unleashed a round fireball twice the size of Sieg's D-Wheel. Surrounded by intense heat, Sieg screamed in pain before the fire eventually dispersed around him.

**[Sieg's LP: 500 - 0]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 5 - 3]**

Sieg, D-Wheel smoking from the attack, carried himself shamefully off the field, unable to look his teammates in the eyes. The announcers were busy recapping the events, but their words were drowned out by Sieg's feeling of failure. He couldn't help but wonder if Ivan had a point about him being too selfish. Either way, all he could do now was pass the Team Ragnarok baton to the next Wheeler, Dragan. His muscular teammate placed a hand on his shoulder, offering him cheerful words. "You did your best, Sieg. Don't be so hard on yourself." With that, Dragan was off to the starting line.

Ivan, meanwhile, was passing his team's baton to the next Wheeler of Team Elemental, Veronika Solovyov. "I looked really cool out there, didn't I?" Ivan said as a statement more so than a question. Veronika merely rolled her eyes and snatched the round emblem with a lightning bolt crest. "I'm still not going to date you, Ivan, so give it up." That said, along with an assuring nod to Boris, she was off onto the track where Dragan was waiting.

"You can do it, Sis!" Aria shouted, who was Veronika's younger sister. "Tear that man apart!"

Ivan hopped onto the seat next to Yulian, who shot him a disgusted glance. "I told you not to get so close."

"Oh, lighten up," Ivan snorted, placing his arm around the man's neck. "Don't be so bitter just because I won my match and you lost."

Boris, ignoring the two arguing beside him, glanced over at a fidgeting Aria. She was obviously nervous. "Have faith in your sister, Aria." The petit girl jumped in her seat, not used to the leader addressing her personally. "Y-Yes, sir! I have faith in her, but I can't help but be a bit nervous…"

Boris offered the girl a smile and a warm pat on her head. "You may not know this, but Veronika is said to be the next big deal as far as girls go in A.D.'s. She has the potential to reach the level of Precious or even Eirika within the next year or so. Hayato himself said this." Noticing the girl relaxing slightly, Boris turned his gaze back to the track where the next Duel was just beginning.

"I sure hope those muscles aren't just for show," Veronika was saying sarcastically as her and Dragan already passed the first corner. "Give me a good fight, Dragan."

"My pleasure," the older man smiled back. "I'll give you more than you can handle!"

**[SC: Ragnarok 3 / Elemental 7]**

**[Dragan's LP: 4000]**

**[Empty Field]**

**[Veronika's LP: 4000]**

**[Caravan of the Ice Barrier: LV1/500/200] [Defense Position]**

**[Laval Magma Cannoneer: LV4/1700/200] [Attack Position] **

**[Lavalval Dragoon: LV6/2500/1200] [Attack Position]**

"My turn!" Dragan accelerated slightly, still falling considerably behind Veronika on her forest green D-Wheel. Dragan couldn't help but notice how out of place her bright red leather pants and top, completed with a grey denim jacket, appeared in contrast with the colors of her ride. Not wanting to get distracted, Dragan shook it off and viewed his hand. Most of the cards were inherited by Sieg and of no use to him here, with the exception of a couple.

**[SC: Ragnarok 4 / Elemental 8]**

"First," Dragan started, "I remove three Speed Counters to activate Speed Spell – Smashing Ground! This card destroys one Monster on my opponent's field with the highest Defense Power! Your Lavalval Dragoon has 1200 Defense Points, so you can say goodbye to it!" As Dragan's card activated, the ground beneath Veronika's D-Wheel began to rumble, quickly tearing up the dirt and smashing Dragoon to bits.

**[Ragnarok's SC: 4 - 1]**

"That was for Sieg!" Dragan declared, pumping his fist. Veronika rolled her eyes in disgust, not seeming to care much about its loss. "You really think I care what you do to that loser's Monsters?" Ivan shed a single manly tear in that same second, but Aria couldn't tell if it was from the loss of his Monster or from Veronika's harsh words.

"Next, I activate Speed Spell – Overboost to gain four more Speed Counters!" Dragan's card doubled his speed, accelerating him to Veronika's location on the track. Now back to where he began on the track, Dragan sent her a playful smirk. She rolled her eyes again at this.

**[Ragnarok's SC: 1 - 5]**

"Then I use Final Speed World to remove three more Speed Counters to Special Summon Garmr of the Nordic Beasts in Attack Position!"

**[Garmr of the Nordic Beasts: LV4/800/1900]**

**[SC: 5 - 2]**

Veronika noted that this was the same red fox Leon used during his Duel. "I then release Garmr to Advance Summon Valkyrie Erste in Attack Position!"

**[Valkyrie Erste: LV6/1600/1800]**

"Erste's effect activates!" Dragan called out, Sieg's Valkyrie galloping along the track beside him. "Once per turn, she can Banish a Monster from my opponent's Graveyard and make her Attack Power equal to the Banished Monster's until the end of the turn! I Banish Lavalval Dragon, making Erste's Attack Power 2500!"

**[Valkyrie Erste's ATK: 1600 - 2500]**

"Go, Erste! Attack Laval Magma Cannoneer!" With little effort, the female knight slayed the last of Ivan's Lavals, leaving only one of Yulian's weak Ice Barriers left to defend her.

**[Veronika's LP: 4000 - 3200]**

"Turn end!" Dragan called, a smile to his face. "Because of Overboost, my Speed Counters drop to one."

**[Ragnarok's SC: 2 - 1]**

"My turn," Veronika said, drawing lazily. "I Summon the Tuner Monster, Mist Valley Soldier, in Attack Position!" Dragan eyed the new Monster, the very common Wind Valley Monster with blue armor and a pair of wings attached to its back.

**[Mist Valley Soldier: LV4/1700/300]**

"Then," Veronika continued, "I use Final Speed World to Special Summon Mist Valley Thunderbird in Attack Position!" Joining the winged warrior was a bright green hawk with orange stripes.

**[Mist Valley Thunder Bird: LV3/1100/700]**

**[Elemental's SC: 9 - 6]**

"I'm not done yet!" Veronika's dark pink hair blew around her as a sudden gust of wind picked up around her D-Wheel. "I'm Tuning my Level Four Mist Valley Soldier with my Level Three Thunderbird!"

**(4+3=7)**

Dragan felt the air pressure around him intensify as the wind around him was pulled toward Veronika's side of the track.

"All the winds of the world now blow toward me! My enemy, forced to his knees beneath your mighty control! Synchro Summon! Kick about, Mist Valley Thunder Lord!" Dragan was forced to shield his eyes against the hurricane-like winds now knocking up on the field. From the visible wind cyclone emerged a green, winged demon with a blade in hand.

**[Mist Valley Thunder Lord: LV7/2600/2400]**

"I set a card face-down," Veronika said, her voice teasing as she noticed Dragan's raised eyebrows. "Confused, are we? Why would I set a card right before the Battle Phase, you must be wondering. Allow me to explain." Veronika's red lipstick-plastered lips curled into a smirk. "I activate Thunder Lord's effect! By returning one card I control on the field to my hand, I can increase Thunder Lord's Attack Power by 500 points!"

The card Veronika just set disappeared, sent back to her hand by her Monster's effect. Dragan understood her strategy now, but he wasn't all that worried. "A 500 Attack Power increase isn't all that impressive."

**[Mist Valley Thunder Lord's ATK: 2600 - 3100]**

Veronika's smirk fell flat at Dragan's comment. Her light blue eyes slanted slightly into a glare. "Let's see if you still feel that way after being on the end of one of my attacks. Learn firsthand why they call me Breeze! Go, Mist Valley Thunder Lord! Attack Valkyrie Erste! Tornado Wing!" One flap of its powerful wings was all it took to snuff Sieg's Valkyrie Monster out of existence. Dragan grunted as the winds washed over his body, his D-Wheel tipping every which way.

**[Dragan's LP: 4000 - 2500]**

**[SC: 2 - 1]**

Once the wind subsided, Dragan let his arm leave his eyes so he could flash his opponent a smirk of his own. "Like I said. It wasn't all that impressive."

An angry vein appeared on Veronika's forehead. "I set one card and end my turn! Let's see you back up your ends, Mr. Cocky!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>At the same time, Erin was facing off against the clown-faced Urteil member known as Fester up in the inner stadium behind the bleachers. Their scuffle already gathered a crowd of curious spectators who were only looking to purchase some snacks for the tournament down below in the dome stadium. To their surprise, however, the sky blue-haired girl with a ponytail suddenly started attacking the oddly dressed civilian with clown makeup on his face. She then proceeded to corner him in a nearby storage room. When loud noises were heard from within the room, a crowd formed outside the closed door.<p>

"H-Hey," one elderly man said to his fellow onlookers. "Shouldn't someone open the door to see what's going inside?"

"Be my guest," another younger man shot back. "Rumor has it there's some nasty shit going on in the streets these days. Probably just a buncha punk kids fighting over drugs."

The group stopped in their tracks at the sound of sudden maniacal laughter coming from the other side of the door. "Still wanna open the door?" the younger man asked the older man, who was about to wet his trousers.

On the other side of the door, Fester of Urteil had both of his hands on his hips as he mockingly laughed at Erin. "Forgive me if I misheard you, young lady, but it sounded like you just called me a coward. Please do correct me."

Erin bore a deadpan look, not seeming the least bit intimidated. "Don't make me repeat myself," she shot in a stale tone. "I said that only a coward would reveal his entire strategy. It's a sign that you're far weaker than me and that you're trying to intimidate me. Am I wrong?"

"On the contrary," Fester said in a villainous voice, "I am simply reconfirming your hopeless situation. But since you're too dense to understand, allow me to recap. First, there's my Blade Rabbit on my field, whose effect is quite the nasty one at that." Fester pointed to an insane-looking rabbit munching on a carrot by his feet. "When you Summon a Monster on your next turn, Stumbling will automatically switch it into face-up Defense Position. Then, I'll activate my second Tragedy Trap Card that will automatically destroy all the Defense Position Monsters on your field the second this happens."

Erin's expression remained unchanged as her opponent continued to taunt her. "Even if you Summon a Monster and you manage to keep it in Attack Position by bypassing my Trap Card, come my next turn, I'll Summon my second Blade Rabbit in Face-Down Defense Position. I can then use Book of Taiyou to switch Blade Rabbit into Attack Position, thus activating its effect to destroy whatever Monster you have left on your field. I can then use my Book of Moon to switch my second Blade Rabbit into Face-Down Defense Position so the fun can begin all over again!" Fester stopped to give another diabolical laugh. "In other words, this all ends come my next turn! I'll use my rabbits to eat away at your Life until you finally fall to your knees in defeat!"

"Are you done yet?" Fester's laughing ceased when he heard the girl's voice. "I'm asking if you're done with your long-winded bragging yet, Urteil?"

Fester scoffed, hands still pressed firmly against his hips. "Fine. Since you're too stupid to understand my words, you can feel my strength with that pretty little body of yours. Turn end!" Fester shot his arm out to announce the end of his turn, signaling for Eirika to draw her next card.

"My turn," Erin said, adding the card to her hand with a long sigh. "You call me stupid, but you're so confident with your victory when I've only used two cards from my hand." Erin held up her current hand to emphasize her point. "Are you absolutely certain that there isn't a strategy to stop you among the five cards currently in my hand?"

Fester merely grinned, his red lipstick shining in the dim light hanging above. "Now who's trying to intimidate who?"

"Well then," Erin replied, a smirk of her own coming to her lips. "Since you're too stupid to understand my strength, you can just feel it with that _pretty little body_ of yours." Fester growled at her mockery, but she lifted a card from her hand before he could muster up a comeback. "I activate the Spell Card, Gem-Knight Fusion, from my hand!"

Fester remained calm as a vortex of various gems in different colors appeared on the field, swirling around Erin's body. "Using this card, I send Gem-Knight Sapphire and Gem-Knight Iolite from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Aquamarine in Attack Position!" The clown watched curiously as two gems of white and blue appeared, then joined together to form a new navy blue gem.

"Earth and Water become one! Let the waves of redemption wash away your sins! Pierce and Cleanse, Gem-Knight Aquamarine!"

Water emerged from the gem, and it began to shift and bend before finally taking on the form of a knight in dark blue armor complete with a sword and shield.

**[Gem-Knight Aquamarine: LV6/1400/2600]**

"Gem-Knights, huh?" Fester asked with a chuckle. "Yes, we know all about your deck, and it's an extremely rare and valuable one at that. I'm not sure where you got your hands on such a find, but I can safely assure you that beauty, wealth, and strength are separate things entirely." Fester's eye stretched sinisterly as he continued. "Such a beautiful girl like you would be better staying off the battlefield, don't you think?! For now, because of your own overconfidence, that Special Summoned Monster of yours will be destroyed in vain thanks to my Stumbling Magic Card!"

Just as the clown already laid out for Eirika earlier, Stumbling forced her knight into a defensive stance. "Now, activate, Tragedy! Destroy this foolish girl's last hope!" With one blow, the aqua knight shattered into pieces.

Erin's shiny lips suddenly rose into a confident smile, catching Fester off guard. "That's what I wanted you to do, fool! When sent from the field to the Graveyard, Aquamarine's Monster Effect activates!"

Water washed over the field, sending Fester's Stumbling Spell Card on the field back into his hand. "Wh-What the hell?! What is the meaning of this?!" The clown was no longer laughing, but was in fact bug-eyed and awe-struck.

"When sent to the Graveyard," Erin explained, mocking smirk plastered to her lips still, "Gem-Knight Aquamarine targets one card my opponent controls and returns it to their hand!"

Fester attempted to regain his cool, wiping sweat off his forehead and smudging his face paint. "E-Even so, you have no Monsters on your field! And my strategy will only continue on my next turn!"

It was Eirika's turn to chuckle. "You probably thought the one card I had set on my field was a Trap Card, so you've been keeping your distance, afraid to walk into my Trap. I regret to inform you that the card wasn't a Trap at all." Fester's eyes nearly popped out of his head when Eirika revealed her face-down as a simple Magic Card known as Monster Reborn; a card that had existed since the creation of the game.

"Using Monster Reborn," Erin continued, "I Special Summon Gem-Knight Iolite from my Graveyard in Attack Position!" Upon Erin's command, the blue gem from earlier resurfaced, and took on the form of a blue armored soldier.

**[Gem-Knight Iolite: LV4/1300/2000]**

"I'm afraid I'm not done yet," Erin said, liking the dimwitted expression on her opponent's face. "Next, I Special Summon Gigantes by Banishing the Earth-Attribute Gem-Knight Sapphire from my Graveyard! Attack Position!" As the white gem from earlier vanished from her Graveyard, a barbaric ogre took its place, snarling on the field in front of its young master.

**[Gigantes: LV4/1900/1300]**

Fester, who was arrogant and boasting just moments earlier, was now fearful of the lineup currently in front of him, all in Attack Position. If that wasn't enough to make the clown sweat, Erin opened her mouth to reveal one last piece of information. "By the way," she said, tapping her lips amusedly, "I still haven't Normal Summoned this turn."

"Wh-What?!" the clown splurged in a panic.

"I Normal Summon Gem-Knight Amber in Attack Position!" In a blaze of electricity, a yellow gem flashed before the clown as it took on the form of a new soldier; this one clad in bright yellow cyber-like armor.

**[Gem-Knight Amber: LV4/1600/1400]**

"You can't run from me now, Fester the Endless Reborn! The endless nightmare you were talking about seems to have referred to yourself!" Erin's smile faded, taking on a far more deadly expression, and she sent her Monsters into battle. "Go, Gem-Knight Iolite! Attack Blade Rabbit! Aqua Blast!" The blue armored Gem-Knight unleashed a stream of water pressure that sent the rabbit flying into the side wall before it shattered.

**[Fester's LP: 4000 - 3100]**

Before the clown could catch his breath, the second attack came surging in. "Go, Gigantes! Direct Attack! Barbaric Thrash!" The ogre used both its fists to smash Fester's chest in, sending him flying against the wall with a thud and a scream.

**[Fester's LP: 3100 - 1200]**

"Gem-Knight Amber, attack directly again! Flash Spark Streak!" The final warrior unleashed a series of electrical shocks temporarily knocked the wind out of Fester.

**[Fester's LP: 1200 - 0]**

Both his body and his pride fried to a crisp, Fester fell into a pathetic lump on the ground. Vision blurred and feeling too heavy to make a dash for it, Fester whimpered at the sight of the young woman approaching with handcuffs. "You're under arrest for your illegal activities," she said darkly, slapping the cuffs over his arms. "And most importantly, I'll make you tell me the location of Dr. Murdock Willard!" Erin used the heel of her foot to stomp on the clown's hand, resulting in a high-pitched scream.

The civilians gathered outside the closed door to the storage room exchanged worried glances as they heard the scream. "S-Someone call Security! This is getting out of hand!"

Eirika's brutal treatment of her prisoners brought forth more trouble this time than she realized.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Down in the stadium, Veronika was staring up at the monstrous form beginning to manifest above her. Dragan, who was lifting up his God Card, was cast in shadow due to the energy swarming around his body. All Veronika could make out was the highlights of her opponent's spiky, brown hair along with his muscular physique. Blinking slightly, the girl saw a strange shape forming in Dragan's left eye, which glowed a bright blue.<p>

_"Here comes another of the well-known Gods of Norse Mythology!" _MC was busy splurging over the intercom. _"How will his opponent respond to such overwhelming power?!"_

The light continued to engulf Dragan's side of the track as he continued with his move. "I'm Tuning my Level Three Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beast with my Level Three Nordic Beast Token and my Level Four Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts!"

**(3+3+4=10)**

The figure behind Dragan came together as a solid being, forming the mighty God of Aesir, a mighty hammer-wielding warrior conveniently wearing a thong to boot.

"When the door to Asgard opens, the Ancient War God will raise up his magical hammer! The very Earth itself will shake as he appears from a roar of thunder! Synchro Summon! Descend, Thor, Lord of the Aesir!"

**[Thor, Lord of the Aesir: LV10/3500/2800]**

**[SC: Ragnarok 3 / Elemental 9]**

**[Dragan's LP: 2500]**

Veronika, though remaining confident, couldn't help but sweat a bit in the presence of the mighty God. "So this is what it's like to face these Gods, huh…? What a feeling of insignificance…" The 17 year old stopped briefly to smack her cheeks hard with her hands. "Now's not the time to be intimidated! Even if it's a God, it's still just another enemy to defeat!"

**[Veronika's LP: 3200]**

**[Mist Valley Thunder Lord: LV7/2600/2400] [Attack Position]**

**[Hunter Owl: LV4/2000/900] [Attack Position]**

"I'm impressed with your composure," Dragan called out to the teenager as he followed her on the trail. "But composure won't be enough to stop a God! I activate Thor's effect!" The massive warrior swung its hammer around, shooting a blast of lightning that zapped the tiny owl fluttering about on Veronika's field.

"Once per turn, Thor can negate the effects of one Monster on the field and absorb those effects as its own! Normally, your Hunter Owl gains 500 Attack Points for each Wind-Attribute Monster you control, and can't be targeted in battle as long as you control a Wind-Attribute Monster. But with its effect now negated, those effects are now useless! Thor can't use its effects due to me not controlling any Wind Monsters, but its Attack Power is more than enough to get the job done! And your Hunter Owl loses its power up, returning its Attack Power to its original value!"

**[Hunter Owl's ATK: 2000 - 1000]**

"Go, Thor! Attack Hunter Owl! Thunder Pile!"

Thor swung its mighty hammer down, ready to crush the weak owl with ease. As the hammer was about to hit, a sudden barrier blocked the attack. "Trap, activate!" Veronika cried. "Safe Zone will protect my Monster from being destroyed in battle!"

"But you still take the damage!" Dragan reminded her, the force of the strike practically knocking her and her D-Wheel off the track altogether. She grunted in pain and made a last ditch effort to stabilize her D-Wheel before she crashed into the side fence.

**[Veronika's LP: 3200 - 700]**

**[Elemental's SC: 9 - 7]**

"Turn end!" Dragan declared, his God staring down at the staggering opponent with absolute confidence. Veronika, panting from the strain of the hit, managed to draw her next card despite the throbbing pain in her arm. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Ragnarok 4 / Elemental 8]**

**[Veronika's LP: 700]**

Veronika took a long, deep breath before finally glaring Dragan in the eyes through her rearview mirror. "In the last Duel, Ivan mentioned the importance of sacrifice for the success of the mission." Dragan said not a word, waiting to see what the girl was insinuating with her sudden comment. "That's true, but there's something else that's needed as well. In addition to sacrifice and trust in one's teammates, one must also have unwavering faith in their own abilities and the ability to stand strong in the face of any enemy, no matter how strong."

"Like I said," Dragan said solemnly over the roar of his engine, "I do admire that philosophy, but conviction is not enough to change reality!"

"I Summon the Tuner Monster, Mist Valley Shaman, in Attack Position!" Veronika immediately entered her turn, ignoring Dragan's protest. The female warrior hopped onto the track, joining Veronika's other Monsters in Thor's shadow.

**[Mist Valley Shaman: LV3/1200/1200]**

"Confirm with your own eyes!" Veronika cried, lifting her arm above her head. "This is the difference between you and I, Dragan! I use Final Speed World to Special Summon Unibird at the cost of three Speed Counters!" Dragan narrowed his eyes as the blue-feathered bird flew alongside her other Monsters on the track. "You just don't know when to give up!" Dragan finally snapped.

**[Unibird: LV2/100/600]**

**[Elemental's SC: 8 - 5]**

Just like before, Veronika's field became enshrined with a massive gust of wind as a new creature slowly began to sliver its way out of the cyclone. "I'm Tuning my Level Three Mist Valley Shaman with my Level Two Unibird and my Level Four Hunter Owl!"

**(3+2+4=9)**

"Rise from the depths of the Earth! Synchro Summon! Vaporize, Mist Wurm!"

The three Monsters were absorbed by the massive tornado, the Safe Zone card that was attached to Hunter Owl shattering as a result. The wind dispersed, and a disgusting worm-like creature emerged, its stubby body slamming down onto the dirt track. Though not as big as the God, its body was still quite larger than the two D-Wheelers passing in front of the front row spectators.

**[Mist Wurm: LV9/2500/1500]**

"It's strong, but even that Monster can't compete with my God!" Dragan quickly reminded his opponent.

Upon hearing Dragan's warning, Veronika flashed a smile. "Spoken like a true man dependent on his God. I'll show you a different kind of strength; the strength of self-dependency! Upon being Synchro Summoned, Mist Wurm can return up to three cards my opponent controls to their hand!"

Dragan's confident expression began to fade when he heard this. "To my hand…?" His eyes went wide when he recalled something crucial.

"That's right!" Veronika called, her index finger pointing up to Thor's bulky form above. "The rules of the Riding World Future state clearly that any effect that returns a Monster to one's hand automatically sends a Synchro or Fusion Monster back to the Extra Deck!"

Dragan mustered all his strength to regain his composure, despite the mist that was spewing out of Mist Wurm's back that was headed for his field. "In case you've forgotten, Thor's effect can negate the effect of one Monster once per turn! I'll negate that effect before you topple Thor!"

"Not so fast!" Veronika raised her hand defensively, stopping Dragan's movement and directing his gaze to her side of the track. "In case _you've_ forgotten, I have two set cards on my field! The first set card is a Trap Card called Breakthrough Skill!" Dragan gasped as Thor's body was frozen in place before it could activate its effect. "This card," Veronika was explaining, "negates the Monster Effect of one Effect Monster my opponent controls until the end of the turn! With Thor's effect negated, you can't stop this effect!"

Dragan could only watch in shock as his God was sucked into a purple mist before being sent back to his Extra Deck, far from his reach. "Moreover," she continued, "your God was not sent to the Graveyard, so you can't activate its revival effect during the End Phase to bring him back! You're now wide open, unable to do a thing to stop me!"

Dragan and the other members of Team Ragnarok could only stare in in absolute hopelessness as Dragan, his field empty aside from one defending Norse Beast Token, faced two powerful Synchro Monsters.

**[Dragan's LP: 2500]**

**[Mist Valley Thunder Lord's ATK: 2600]**

**[Mist Wurm's ATK: 2500]**

It all happened in an instant. One swift thunderous swipe from Thunder Lord wiped out the defending Norse Beast Token, and a body slam from Mist Wurm send Dragan jostling along the track, requiring all of his skills to avoid a crash. Regardless, the third member of Team Ragnarok was down for the count, and Team Element now had the lead.

**[Dragan's LP: 2500 - 0]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 4 - 2]**

The audience went wild with excitement as both D-Wheelers exited the field, leaving Dragan with the stinging taste of defeat. Mizoguchi sat at the Team Exploration booth, hands folded neatly under his chin. His teammates were still out aiding the other A.D.'s members, and the butler was left behind to witness the remaining matches. He smiled to himself, impressed with Boris' squad of elite soldiers. "They are excellent in terms of focus, strategy, and intelligence. They've got a lot of guts as well. I have faith that Boris will lead his team to victory for Project A.D.'s."

Yusei and his friends were in awe of the situation, having witnessed several fierce clashes over the past 30 minutes or so. Even the King, Jack Atlas, was impressed with what he was seeing. "In the W.R.G.P., it took me several painful turns just to take care of Thor alone in the first round. Though I'm confident I could do it with ease now, I can say with certainty that these Team Elemental is at the very least stronger than I was in the W.R.G.P."

Aki agreed with the King, her hand firmly pressed against her chin in thought. "Even the First Wheeler, Yulian Novikov, managed to defeat Balder one time before he lost in the end. Following that, Team Elemental scored two consecutive victories by defeating Goddesses and a God. They definitely deserve praise."

"If Team Elemental wins the next match," Ruka continued, "they'll win the round automatically because of the three-consecutive-win rule."

"That's definitely true," Yusei agreed, "but Brave, and especially Harald, aren't to be underestimated. There's no way they'll watch their teammates be defeated and not step up their game."

"I guess we'll see," Rua said, looking over to the track as the Fourth Wheelers were entering. "Here come the next players."

Brave rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, using his free hand to guide his D-Wheel toward the starting line. "Man, I'm not great with this whole revenge thing. But after seeing Sieg and Dragan looking like that…" Brave sighed, parking along the starting line. "Ah well, I guess I gotta face another one of these really strong guys. Gotta go all out from the get go, I suppose…" Brave's voice trailed off when he saw the identity of the opponent he was about to face.

Brave's mouth opened in disbelief as the 14 year old girl, the youngest member of Team Elemental, met him at the starting line. She was tall for her age, but still obviously young and immature. A red baseball cap sat atop her short, dark blue hair. She was dressed in baggy, black sweatpants and a loose fitting white T-Shirt with an unzipped dark red hoody draped over. She held her fists high above her head triumphantly, giving a cute battle cry. "I'm gonna do my big sis proud and trounce you and your Gods!"

Brave, deadpan expression on his face, stared blankly at the pre-teen. "Who the hell are you? The mascot?"

"Wha…at?! The girl reacted overdramatically, lifting both her arms above her head. "Of course not! I'm the Fourth Wheeler of Team Elemental!" She used her thumb to point at herself, as if it was actually needed since there were only the two of them present in the track. "Name's Aria Solovyov, 14 years old! Younger sister of Veronika Solovyov!"

"No, no, no!" Brave gave a shake of his head, forming an cross symbol in front of his chest with his arms. "You're like, an Elementary School kid or something! Same age as the tykes I took care of a few years back! No way in hell're you gonna tell me you have a D-Wheeler license at your age! It's just flat out impossible!"

"Ha ha ha," Aria interrupted, her laughter fake and forced. "I'll have you know that I'm a special case, thanks to the military influence of my leader! Said I had talent like no one else my age, and that I'd become a prodigy in Project A.D.'s someday!" Aria gave a flashy thumbs-up to her leader, Boris, over in her team's booth a good distance away. He simply shook his head, looking away in embarrassment.

"So," the little girl continued as she turned back to Brave with a goofy grin. "Are we gonna throw down or not?!"

"I don't really like the idea of trouncing a grade schooler, but I guess I gotta do what I gotta do," Brave seed sheepishly, scratching his cheek. "Fine, sister, let's just get this over with! Your pals beat my friends, but I'd rather not dance around with you all day, if you get my drift. I'd normally give you the first turn, being a _lady _and whatnot, but the rules say I gotta go first since we lost last match."

"Fine!" Aria replied, pressing her foot against the gas pedal that was easily twice as big as her sneaker. "Riding Duel! Acceleration!" The two jetted down the track, Aria stopping to call over to Brave, "By the way, I'm a Middle Schooler! Not an Elementary Schooler!"

"Does it really _matter_?! My turn!"

**[SC: Ragnarok 3 / Elemental 6]**

**[Brave's LP: 4000]**

**[Aria's LP: 4000]**

**[Mist Valley Thunder Lord: LV7/2600/2400] [Attack Position]**

**[Mist Wurm: LV9/2500/1500] [Attack Position]**

As the two were looking at their cards and preparing their strategies, Rua and his friends were eating their words from a few minutes ago. "No way! That girl's barely older than Ruka and I were during the W.R.G.P. and she's out there riding a D-Wheel! There's something really wrong here!" The other members were silent, unable to find the words to even comment on the situation.

Veronika finally met up with the rest of Team Elemental, looking a bit worried. "I told that girl not to go in there blindly. Think she'll be all right?"

Boris, a sweat drop dripping down his cheek, attempted to show confidence in the girl. "Well," he said, clearing his throat, "she may be a bit eccentric, but she's still your little sister." He put on a more serious face, observing the girl's giggling expression through the giant screen above the stadium. "Even more so, there's a reason Hayato picked her as the next child prodigy. I can assure you that no 14 year old would be up in her position without a good reason."

Harald was looking a bit dumbfounded by the girl's performance, but he could tell this wasn't a joke. "Despite her appearance," he was saying to Leon, Sieg, and Dragan, "she's coming from a team that successfully defeated our Gods three times. I can tell there's more to her than meets the eye."

"Here goes!" Brave said, inserting a card into his Duel Disk. "I activate Speed Spell – Monster Reincarnation! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can discard a card from my hand to add one Monster Card from my Graveyard back into my hand!" Brave sent Sieg's Speed Spell – Walkuren Ritt into the Graveyard, knowing he had no use for it. "I can then add the Tuner Monster, Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts, back into my hand, and then Special Summon it because you currently control a Synchro Monster!" Brave's black and red horse with a yellow main galloped onto the track with a neigh.

**[Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts: LV4/1600/1000]**

"Then, I Normal Summon Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar!" Joining the black horse was a faceless being made out of a blue gas.

**[Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar: LV4/1400/1200]**

"Then," Brave continued, "when this Monster is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Monster from my hand whose total level is equal to or less than one Monster I control! I Special Summon the Level Two Mimir of the Nordic Ascendant!" A third Monster, this one an old man wearing a blue and white robe, waved his staff and white, feathery wings out in front of him.

**[Mimir of the Nordic Ascendant: LV2/600/0]**

"I tried to warn ya, squirt!" Brave reminded the young girl as he held up his friend's Synchro card. "Dragan's gotta get even with you for what you big sister did! I promise I'll make this quick and as painless as possible!" Brave's left eye lit up in a pink-red lighted L-shaped marking.

"I'm Tuning my Level Four Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts with my Level Four Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar and my Level Two Mimir of the Nordic Ascendant!"

**(4+4+2=10)**

"When the door to Asgard opens, the Ancient War God will raise up his magical hammer! The very Earth itself will shake as he appears from a roar of thunder! Synchro Summon! Descend, Thor, Lord of the Aesir!" Thor rose on the field once again, waving his giant hammer over the petite girl's head.

**[Thor, Lord of the Aesir: LV10/3500/2800]**

"Oh-Oh no!" The girl cried, fresh tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't think you'd be able to call it out so quickly!"

"This is why I told you," Brave sighed, unable to look her in the eyes. "Look, it'll feel like a slightly overblown shot when you go to the doctor. You know, like one of those giant needles for horses. Just close your eyes and you'll hardly feel a thing."

_"Unbelievable!" _MC shouted. _"To think Brave the Trickster could even ruthlessly crush small children! What would Pompadour Man think of such blasphemy?!"_

"Sh-Shut the hell up, you!" Brave cried, pointing up to the sky at the booming voice. "_You're_ the one who gave the okay for an Elementary Schooler to participate in this thing!"

"I'm a Middle Schooler!" the girl cried through tears.

"Does it really _matter_?!"

Somewhere toward the back of the stadium, Stephanie was in tears herself. Yukio noticed this and rolled his eyes. "What's your problem?"

"Don't you feel bad for this little kid?! I'd be in tears too if I were in her shoes! Her teammates probably bullied her into participating!"

Yukio, leaning against his arm unenthusiastically, shrugged without a shred of empathy. "So basically, you're about as mature as that little kid, right?" Stephanie shot him a glance, grabbing his cheek. "What was that?!"

"Besides," Yukio said, his voice muffled due to Stephanie's attack on his flesh, "it's not too hard to figure out that this is all an act." Stephanie let his mouth go, looking a bit confused. "Eh?"

Down below, Brave was finally fed up and pointed to Dragan's God. "Whatever! Just end this, Thor! Using Thor's effect, I negate the effect of Mist Wurm and use it for myself! Now I can return up to three cards to your hand or your Extra Deck!" Brave shot his arm forward, using his finger to point at his targets. "Say sayonara to your Mist Wurm, your Mist Valley Thunder Lord, as well as that set card your sister left you on the field!"

Aria's tears instantly dried up, just as Thor unleashed the same mist Veronika used to defeat Dragan earlier was headed in her direction. "Gotcha!" she teased, sticking out her tongue. "Did you really think I'd fall for the same trick that failed to beat my sis?!"

Brave gasped when Thor's body suddenly vanished from the field. Looking around frantically, Brave glanced over at the Trap Card on Aria's side of the track that was now flipped face-up.

"Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi!" Aria cried cheerfully, pumping her arms in the air again. "I chained this card before you activated Mist Wurm's stolen effect, so it activates before it's sent back to my hand! It lets me sacrifice my own Mist Wurm in order to send one card my opponent controls to the bottom of their deck! Since I'm targeting your Synchro Monster," Aria said with a cute smile as she pointed at the God, "the rules of this tournament states that it returns to the Extra Deck! _Again_!"

Brave's eyes widened, shooting his glance over at Aria's just in time to see a far more calculated grin on her face. "Looks like you just wasted your turn, _Mister_!"

"You're still too immature!" Brave cut in, the girl's grin fading. "Even if you managed to defeat Thor, you only successfully started a chain! The effect of Mist Wurm still applies here, so your Thunder Lord still returns to your Extra Deck as well!"

"Nu-uh!" Aria protested, sticking out her tongue again and pulling down her eyelids. "Thanks to the Breakthrough Skill Trap Card my big sister left me in the Graveyard, I was able to Banish that card and negate Thor's effect at the same time I activated my Trap!" Brave's mouth shot open as he understood what just happened. "Meaning," the girl patronized in her cutest voice, "when I said I activated a Chain, it meant that Thor's effect was negated _before _the Chain began!"

Brave heaved a sigh, getting a bit annoyed by Aria's obnoxious laughter. "Okay, I get it already. Sheesh. This is why I hate things like avenging other people." Brave paused a moment before sending the young girl a grin of his own. "Okay, squirt, you proved your point. You're worthy enough to be my opponent, and as a result, I won't hold back. Starting now, I'm hitting you with all my bag of tricks! I set one card and end my turn!"

"Heh heh heh," Aria laughed, again sounding forced. "It's about time I get serious as well! My turn! Draw!" Using her free hand, Aria cocked her skinny arm forward and swiped a card off dramatically before glancing it at. "Yes, yes, this should be a good start."

**[SC: Ragnarok 4 / Elemental 7]**

**[Aria's LP: 4000]**

"Big Sis Veronika utilizes wind," Aria said, playfully twirling her short bangs sticking out from under her hat. "When enough wind pressure gathers into one place, lightning is created! That's why I'm the fourth member of Team Elemental, wielding the Lightning element!" Giving a snicker, Aria slammed her foot down to accelerate her D-Wheel even further. "Team Element is made up of five attributes, each linking the five of us together. Ice is melted by fire. Fire is put out by wind. Wind is transferred into lightning. We are each other's strengths and weaknesses. Fire may melt ice, but water puts out fire. Wind may put out fire when strong enough, but a powerful enough flame can also be strengthened by wind. Similarly, electricity is absorbed by water and solid ice can act as a conductor."

"That's sure a lot of complicated mumbo jumbo," Brave said in a monotonous tone, "but you'll have to show me these Monsters of electricity you wield before I can agree with you on it being powerful."

"Very well," Aria said, flashing a toothy grin. "But don't say I didn't warn you! I Summon Wattcobra in Attack Position!" Brave shifted slightly as a cartoony blue and red king cobra slithered onto the track, sparks flying around its body.

**[Wattcobra: LV4/1000/500]**

"Then, I activate Speed Spell – Dual Summon from my hand!" The young girl inserted her card energetically, smiling ear to ear. "This card, when I have two or more Speed Counters, lets me Normal Summon a second time in one turn! As a result, I can Normal Summon Wattgiraffe in Attack Position!" Joining the cartoon snake was a chibi giraffe with large, feminine eyes.

**[Wattgiraffe: LV4/1200/100]**

"Next," the girl continued, "I remove three Speed Counters with Final Speed World so I can Special Summon Rai-Jin in Defense Position!" Unlike the manga-like chibi Watt Monsters, Rai-Jin looked like a more serious threat, with its armor covered body, but its strength was something to be desired.

**[Rai-Jin: LV4/?/1000]**

Brave rubbed his hand through his hair, looking a bit uncomfortable. "I guess a cute girl like you needs cute Monsters, but after all that talk it's a bit underwhelming."

"Sh-Shut up!" Aria shot back, her face turning red. "I'll have you know that these Monsters are more than just cute!" After catching herself, Aria's serious expression returned, her cheeks returning to normal color. "Watt Monsters possess the ability to bypass my opponent's Monsters and attack directly. Though, with your field's current state, that makes little difference now anyway! But there's more to it than just that! I'll show you, starting with Wattgiraffe!" Aria nodded to her cute animal, signaling for it to hop along toward Brave's empty field. "Attack Brave directly! Giraffe Tackle!"

Brave narrowed his brows as the animal approached, shifting his arm slightly. A gleam flashed in his eyes just as the giraffe made contact, sending electric sparks dancing up and down Brave's spine. He grunted, more from the electricity than the weak tackle.

**[Brave's LP: 4000 - 2800]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 4 - 3]**

"I had a feeling that you were going to use that Golden Apples Trap Card on your field to try to stop my attack," Aria said suddenly, just as Brave was about to press the button on his Duel Disk to reveal the card. "Don't bother! When Wattgiraffe attacks my opponent directly, they're unable to activate the effects of Monster, Spells, or Traps until the End Phase of their turn!" Brave gasped, dust kicked up from the giraffe's hind legs covering his D-Wheel entirely in a cloud.

"Get it yet?" Aria teased, lifting her arm to point at her concealed opponent. "Since you can't use The Golden Apples to save you, you're a sitting duck just waiting to be done in by my cute Monsters' attacks!"

Leon gasped, realizing this little girl had Brave completely in checkmate. "If this attack goes through…" Sieg started…" Dragan slammed his fist against the table. "…Brave will lose in a One Turn Kill! Then we'll lose the entire round and be disqualified from the tournament!" Harald simply watched, not saying anything. His expression was flat, as if he was anticipating something to happen.

"Mist Valley Thunder Lord!" Aria ordered her sister's bird warrior. "Direct Attack!" Using its sword, Thunder Lord pierced through Brave's body, kicking up even more dust and releasing a scream from his throat.

**[Brave's LP: 2800 - 200]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 3 - 1]**

"And finally," Aria said, more excited than ever, "Wattcobra attacks you directly!" As the cobra lunged forward to bite down on the still dust-shrouded Brave, Aria gave a triumphant laugh at her success. "And that does it, Brave! I, Aria Solovyov, have successfully defeated Team Ragnarok by three consecutive wins!" Aria continued to gloat, flashing a victory sign with her two fingers on the big screen.

Jack was disgusted, scoffing as he leaned back in his chair. "There's no way I can accept that Team Ragnarok lost to that punky brat! This is absolutely ridiculous!"

Yukio smirked to himself, closing his eyes and folding his arms up against his chest. "As I said, that child was far stronger than you gave her credit for." He was referring to Stephanie, whose jaw was wide open beside him. "You've gotta be kidding me…"

_"And that does it!" _MP started. _"In three consecutive wins, Team Elemental has-"_

Master of Parties stopped short when the dust began to clear, revealing a slightly dirtied Brave. By the expression on his face, however, one wouldn't call him a loser. As soon as the Life Point meter flashed, the crowd was shown a shocking surprise.

**[Brave's LP: 4800]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 1 - 0]**

Brave came to a complete stop on the track as his Speed Counters hit zero. Aria passed by him, flabbergasted by what she saw. "H-How is that possible?! Did you cheat?!"

"Hardly, little lady," Brave replied coolly. "You were too busy flapping your gums during your Main Phase, and you didn't even notice that I discarded a card from my hand." Brave revealed a Monster Card showing the image of a green-haired girl. "By discarding Effect Veiler during my opponent's Main Phase, I can select one of their Monsters and negate that Monster's effects until the End Phase. You didn't even notice that I negated the effect of your Wattgiraffe before it even attacked, thus meaning that its effect was never even activated. I just played along with your little game, a little _acting_, you can say."

Aria was dumbfounded, unable to find the words to reply. "Th-Then…"

"Yeah," Brave explained. "You just kept on attacking, racking up 4800 points worth of damage that was immediately transferred to my Life. Though my Life Points did technically hit zero, this card was already active on the field. I didn't officially lose because of that. And more importantly," Brave said, pointing to a wad of dark energy floating behind him, "you've also created a Malus Token holding Attack Power equal to the damage you just sent my way."

**[Malus Token: LV1/4800/4800]**

Aria deflated, no longer hyper and uncontrollable like she was just moments ago. "W-Well, because I did successfully attack you with Wattcobra, its effect lets me add a Watt Monster from my deck into my hand." Looking nervous, Aria added the card of her choice. "Then, in order to keep Rai-Jin on the field, I must destroy one Light-Attribute Monster per turn. I'll destroy Wattcobra. Then, all my Light-Attribute Monsters gain 100 Attack Points for each Light-Attribute Monster in my Graveyard thanks to Rai-Jin.

**[Wattgiraffe's ATK: 1200 - 1300]**

**[Rai-Jin's ATK: 100]**

"I…set one card. Turn end." Aria's card manifested in front of her D-Wheel, but she didn't seem all that enthusiastic anymore.

"Then it's my turn!" Brave quickly announced, turning his focus on Veronika's Monsters without even taking note of his drawn card. "Battle! I'll use the gift you gave me, Malus Token, to wipe the floor with the only formidable Monster you control! Go!" Upon order from its master, the lifeless form of mass energy unleashed its fury on Aria's Ace Monster.

**[Mist Valley Thunder Lord's ATK: 2600]**

**[Malus Token's ATK: 4800]**

"I activate Thunder Lord's Monster Effect!" Aria called, panic in her eyes. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can increase its Attack Power by 500!" Aria acted instinctively, discarding her Speed Spell – Overtune to the Graveyard.

**[Mist Valley Thunder Lord's ATK: 2600 - 3100]**

"Trying to reduce the damage, eh?" Brave asked sarcastically, cocking his eyebrow. "But it's still useless!" As Brave promised, the attack still landed, her big sister's Ace melting away into an abyss of nothingness. Aria felt the wind from the attack, a slight yelp escaping her throat and her D-Wheel dancing for the crowd's entertainment.

**[Aria's LP: 4000 - 2300]**

**[Elemental's SC: 4 - 3]**

"Turn end!" Brave declared, all smiles. "Let's see your response, little missy!"

Aria growled, drawing her card without even announcing her turn. "I Summon Wattfox in Attack Position!" Brave cocked his head mockingly, noting the cute electric animal with red decorations attached to its hands and neck.

**[Wattfox: LV2/800/100]**

"With a new Watt Monster in play," Aria said in her angriest voice, "Watt Cannon deals you another 600 points of damage!" With a thrust of her palm, her promised strike landed upon Brave's chest, sparks clinging to his skin and then climbing up toward his open mouth. Though the damage was small, Brave felt quite the smart from the electrical barrage, momentarily winded from the onslaught.

**[Brave's LP: 4800 - 4200]**

"She's losing her cool," Yulian said stalely, his eyes closed. "Because of her mistake earlier, that Effect Damage didn't even bring him below his starting Life Points value." Veronika was naturally peeved by her peer's comment, but she couldn't exactly argue against it either.

Aria no longer looked amused like she did earlier. Brave could tell she was seething with anger, and thought that her crimson red cheeks were rather cute.

"Prepare to meet my Ace! I'm Tuning my Level Two Wattfox with my Level Four Wattgiraffe!"

**(2+4=6)**

"Forms meld within an oasis of lightning! Synchro Summon! Be reborn, Wattchimera!"

Brave was slightly impressed with the creature that emerged from the mass of electrical discharge out within the track. As the name chimera suggested, it was a lion's body merged with a snake's tail, accompanied by a pair of bird-like wings; a fusion of multiple creatures to form one more powerful being. Unfortunately for the girl, its Attack Power was still quite weak for a Level Six Synchro Monster.

**[Wattchimera: LV6/1400/1200]**

"With three Light-Attribute Monsters in my Graveyard, all my Light Monsters gain 300 Attack Points each thanks to Rai-Jin!"

**[Wattchimera's ATK: 1400 - 1700]**

**[Rai-Jin's ATK: 100 - 300]**

"Its Attack Power is low for a Level Synchro Monster is what you're thinking, right?" Aria asked in a mocking tone. "I bet you didn't know that Wattchimera can _also_ attack you directly!" Brave didn't have time to react as the mythical creature flew over his token to strike him down, sending him sliding and eating the dirt of his own making.

**[Brave's LP: 4200 - 2500]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 2 - 1]**

"When Wattchimera successfully attacks my opponent directly, it sends one random card in my opponent's hand onto the top of their deck!" An aftershock struck Brave, zapping his body and sending one of his key cards away from his reach until the next turn. He managed a grin, feeling foolish. "I see. Don't judge a book by its cover, eh?"

"I then use Final Speed World to draw a card at the cost of all five of my Speed Counters!" Paying the cost, Aria came to a complete stop as she added her chosen card.

**[Elemental's SC: 5 - 0]**

"I then set one card face-down!" Aria's card appeared out on the track, and she waved the card she just added around playfully. "Rai-Jin requires a sacrifice each turn. Wattchimera already did its job, so I'll send it away!" Aria's Ace dispersed just as quickly as it came, leaving Rai-Jin as her only defense on the field.

**[Rai-Jin's ATK: 300 - 400]**

Aria's smile returned, and she looked noticeably more confident than she was on her last turn. "As long as I keep this up, you'll never even get the chance to play your God!"

Brave shot a chuckle back at her, flashing his white teeth. "At least you're keeping things interesting for the audience. But all fun's gotta come to an end sooner or later."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Raynor, the muscle of Project A.D.'s known as Rom, lifted himself off of the ground after receiving a series of attacks. His opponent, a man named Aqua of Urteil dressed in tight-fitting blue attire, watched the man's every movement as Raynor brushed the dust off his clothing. Aqua scoffed at his enemy, his Sea Serpent creatures swimming in the Solid Vision water at his feet. "It seems you still have some bite left in you, Rom of A.D.'s. However, I assure you that it will be my creatures of the deep blue sea biting in the end."<p>

**[Rom's LP: 2400]**

**[Gladiator Beast Alexander: LV6/2400/600] [Attack Position]**

**[Aqua's LP: 4000]**

**[Atlantean Dragoons: LV4/2000/200] [Attack Position]**

** [Atlantean Marksman: LV3/1600/200] [Attack Position]**

**[Atlantean Heavy Infantry: LV2/200/1800] [Defense Position]**

**[Atlantean Attack Squad: LV3/2200/200] [ATK]**

**[Face-Up Cards: Umi, Gravity Bind]**

Raynor ignored Aqua's bragging, and lifted his specialized cell phone that was attached to his belt. He opened his mouth to speak into the device, his voice deep and stone cold. "Calling all fellow agents. What is your status?"

Rom's flat expression stayed intact as he listened to various responses over his phone. Aqua, not so much as blinking, kept his murderous state fixated on him. "I am shocked. To think you would actually call your friends in the middle of our Duel. Are you that desperate to stall for time until your pending defeat?"

"I understand," Rom grunted, hanging up his phone and returning it to his belt. His eyes rose to meet Aqua's, both men glaring hard into one another. "It seems like most of your fellow members have been detained. Spring, Shadow, Sabertooth, and Precious are still in the middle of their Duels, but I'd say that two of your friends have already been subdued. You'll soon be joining them."

Aqua raised an eyebrow, not seeming too bothered by the defeat of his allies. "You seem chattier than you were just moments earlier. Are you the type that gets emotionally stronger with the safety of your friends?" When it was clear Rom had no intention of answering, Aqua continued. "The difference between us is that your emotions rely on your friends for support. We of Urteil are bound by no such limitations, and that is what will prevail over you. Now make your turn, big man."

"Very well," Rom said, narrowing both of his eyes. "I'll teach you just how wrong you are. My turn." Raynor drew his new card, taking note of the Monster Card he just added to his hand. "I Summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari in Attack Position!" Aqua watched Rom's Monster manifest, noting the eagle-like creature with green feathers and darker green armor.

**[Gladiator Beast Bestiari: LV4/1500/800]**

"I told you already," Aqua stated coldly. "As long as Gravity Bind remains in play, you can't attack me with Level Four or lower Monsters. As powerful as your Gladiator Beasts may be, they can only watch idly by as their master is killed off."

"I send Bestiari and Alexander back into my deck in order to Contact Fuse Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!" Aqua's dead expression slowly came to life as something unexpected happened. The two beasts on Raynor's field merged into one bulky bird warrior, wielding two laser-tipped blades. "Contact Fusion?" Aqua repeated with a gasp. "Such a thing is rarely heard of these days… But even so, as long as Gravity Bind is in play-"

Aqua's eyes went wide as both his Gravity Bind and Umi cards were shattered instantly, his water field drying up back into the real floor beneath his feet. "I-Impossible! What happened?!" Aqua shot his eyes up to Rom, who remained stoic, yet was brimming with confidence.

"When Gyzarus is Special Summoned, it can destroy up to two cards on the field instantly."

**[Atlantean Dragoons' ATK: 2000 - 1800] **

** [Atlantean Marksman's ATK: 1600 - 1400] **

** [Atlantean Heavy Infantry's ATK: 200 - 0] **

** [Atlantean Attack Squad's ATK: 2200 - 2000]**

"My Monsters have…!" Aqua grasped his arm, shaking his head violently to the side. He needed to calm himself down. Reacting in such a way would allow Rom to exploit his weakened state, and that was something that every Urteil member was taught during their training. The fact that two of his allies were slain proved his theory correct; most of those at his level in the organization were weak and far inferior to him. He was the only one worthy of rising in rank!

Aqua forced a smirk, eyeing the field to reconfirm his control over the situation. His one Monster had 2400 Attack Points. Even if Rom were to attack his Marksman, he'd only take 1000 damage, leaving him with 3000 Life Points. Even if Rom somehow managed to destroy another of his Monsters or decided to take out Dragoons instead, Aqua still had the Call of the Atlanteans card in his hand, which could instantly bring his Sea Serpent Monsters back next turn. Just as he was reassuring himself, however, he gasped at the sight of one of his Sea Serpents literally shrinking to half its size. He saw the culprit; the card Rom held up firmly in his hand—Shrink!

**[Atlantean Marskman's ATK: 1400 - 700]**

"With your Monster's Attack Power halved," Raynor said, "I then proceed to activate another Spell called Burden of the Mighty! With this card activate, all face-up Monsters my opponent controls lose 100 Attack Points times their total level!"

**[Atlantean Dragoons' ATK: 1800 - 1400] **

**[Atlantean Marksman's ATK: 700 - 300]**

** [Atlantean Attack Squad's ATK: 2000 - 1700] **

Bloody veins popped inside Aqua's eyes as he raised his hand in protest. "W-Wait!"

"Go, Gladiator Beast Gyzarus! Attack Atlantean Marksman!"

**[Gladiator Beast Gyzarus' ATK: 2400]**

**[Atlantean Marksman's ATK: 300]**

Aqua could only watch in horror as his Sea Serpent was torn asunder, one of the pieces of his carefully orchestrated battalion crumbling to dust.

**[Aqua's LP: 4000 - 1900]**

"I activate Gyzarus' Monster Effect!" Raynor continued, lashing his arm forward. "At the end of the Battle Phase, when it successfully attacks or is attacked, I can shuffle it into the Extra Deck and Special Summon two Gladiator Beasts from my deck!" Aqua gasped as the Fusion Monster disappeared in a flash, replaced by two new Monsers.

**[Gladiator Beast Andal: LV4/1900/1500] [Attack Position] **

**[Gladiator Beast Darius: LV4/1700/300] [Attack Position]**

"I activate the effect of Darius! When Special Summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast, I can Special Summon one Gladiator Beast from my Graveyard with its effect negated! Return to me, Gladiator Beast Alexander!"

**[Gladiator Beast Alexander: LV6/2400/600] [Attack Position]**

"I end my turn!" Rom let his hand drop back at his side, eyeing his opponent viciously. "Make your move."

Facing three powerful opponents, Aqua began to sweat. He shifted his eyes from the strong Gladiator Beasts to his own weakened Atlanteans. Even if he used the card in his hand to revive his Monsters next turn, he had nothing to get rid of Burden of the Mighty. For the first time this entire Duel, he was faced with an unfavorable situation. Through the corner of his eyes, he viewed his deck, realizing that the outcome of this match would rest on the draw of his next card. The chances of drawing a card that could destroy the Spell were very small, Aqua knew, and failure would mean his capture. Aqua raised his arm toward his deck, but suddenly shot his arm back toward his shoulder, pressing a small button on the wetsuit he was wearing.

"When faced with the possibility of entrapment, I choose freedom!"

Rom's face tightened at the sight of Aqua's body dissolving into a blue water-like substance oozing onto the ground below. "Wh-What the hell…?"

"Rest at ease, Rom of A.D.'s." Raynor heard Aqua's voice, but he couldn't tell which direction it was coming from. "The liquid you see is the true form of my body, the result of years of experimentation by Dr. Murdock Willard. It's been fun, but I take my leave for today."

"You coward!" Raynor cried, watching as the liquid began to drip into a nearby drain on the floor. "We're in the middle of a Duel! You can't leave until the final moment!"

"I do not fight a losing battle," Aqua said mockingly, almost entirely through the drain's opening. "In this form, I can neither attack nor defend, so I must go into hiding for the time being. However, the two of us will no doubt meet again. When we do, we will finish our unsettled fight."

Rom cursed, dropping to his knees and slamming both of his fists against the ground. His scream echoed throughout the area, drawing the attention of several people in the process.

* * *

><p><strong> BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Back in the stadium, Brave and Aria continued their Riding Duel. It had been an intense few turns, each Riding Duelist fighting back and forth. MC and MP continued to ramble on as they recapped the events, and Brave was panting hard from the onslaught he had taken. Due to the effects of Aria's Watt Monsters that could Direct Attack and bypass his Monsters and a Trap Card called Robbin' Goblin that forced him to discard a card from his hand every time he received Battle Damage, he had an extremely difficult time keeping the cards in his hand. He finally resigned to setting his cards on the field to keep from losing them, and he had finally gathered the necessary pieces for his victory. Thanks to his Trap Card, Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir, he had been able to add the final piece to his hand before losing it.<p>

**[SC: Ragnarok 1 / Elemental 1]**

**[Brave's LP: 200]**

**[Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar: LV5/1400/1600]**

**[Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts: LV3/Beast/Effect]**

**[Aria's LP: 1000]**

**[Wattwoodpecker: LV3/1000/100]**

"It's been real, squirt," Brave called over to Aria through pants, "but this is where it ends!"

Aria, panting even harder due to being physically weaker, slowly began to realize that her time on the track was coming to an end. "Even if I lose here, the real battle has barely begun…!"

Brave ignored the girl and went on with his move. "Using the effect of Mara of the Nordic Alfar, I can Synchro Summon using Nordic Monsters from my hand! I'm Tuning my Level Two Mara of the Nordic Alfar with my Level Four Garmr of the Nordic Beasts and my Level Four Moriquendi of the Nordic Alfar from my hand!"

**(2+4+4=10)**

The field was immersed in a black light, one that felt far heavier and denser than that of Thor to Aria.

"A fickle God is born in Asgard! Laugh at the world while you show them absolute power! Synchro Summon! Descend, Loki, Lord of the Aesir!" Emerging from the black mass of light was the mischievous Loki, the unstable being from Norse Mythology who could never be trusted. The devilish grin on his face accompanied by his bizarre clothing only added to the discomfort Aria felt while staring into his eyes.

"First, Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts destroys Rai-Jin!" The source of Aria's power up was quickly snuffed out, its life ending with a light tackle. Left with only her weak woodpecker creature, Brave whipped out his arm to finish the job. "Go, Loki! Attack Wattwoodpecker! Vanity Volt!" Cupping its two hands together, Loki unleashed a stream of dark matter which burned the bird up in a dark flame, its screech carrying through the roar of Aria's D-Wheel. The blast was powerful enough to engulf her and her D-Wheel, sending her toppling along the track unstably before finally coming to a complete stop.

**[Aria's LP: 1000 - 0]**

**[Elemental's SC: 1 - 0]**

Ivan rubbed his forehead, watching Aria slowly make her way over to their booth. "She tried her best, but in the end those Gods are just way too powerful!"

"Don't be a moron," Yulian interrupted, his eyes dead serious. "Now that the boss is about to enter the track, it makes little difference how many Gods they play. Even if they pull out all five of their Aces, they won't stand a chance against the combined strength of our team."

Veronika was greeting her defeated sister as the two spoke, and Boris was no longer with them at the table. Emerging from the dressing room, Boris was covered with protective gear all over his military-style uniform. He had war paint smeared along his cheeks and under his eyes to add to his intimidating appearance. "Time to slay the Gods," he mumbled to himself as he hopped onto his D-Wheel that took on the shape of a chimera with five heads.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>A single ray of light broke through the thick shadows enveloping Jophiel through the tall buildings at each of his sides. He was frozen in place, the rim of his fancy top hat concealing his eyes. The two A.D.'s agents Spring and Shadow turned their gaze toward his flat lined lips, unsure of what emotion the green-haired gentleman was trying to display. The murmur of a nearby crowd was clearly heard, accompanied by the dashing cars. Misaki, face shiny and clearly covered in sweat, cocked her head to another well-dressed acquaintance of hers.<p>

"I can't allow you to hurt Misaki Emu," Mr. Fred addressed his business partner in a rather stale tone. His voice showed neither worries for his betrayal of his ally nor killing intent. Rather, his voice hinted that he would withdraw from further action if Jophiel Omniel merely met his demands. Jophiel's hand shifted lightly as he observed his own Trap Card dissolving into an unsightly puddle by his shiny Italian shoes before dissipating altogether.

Misaki, still unnerved from her experience, slowly worked up the gumption to address Mr. Fred. "Wh-What are you doing, Mr. Fred? First you hold secret meetings with Omniel, then you act like you're an ally to Urteil!" The woman's face, once showing lifelessness but moments earlier, was now slightly rose-tinted and flustered. "What exactly are your intentions?! Tell me!"

Haruka and Yung-soo slowly backed against the damaged wall of the building behind them, exchanging baffled expressions. "I can't tell what's going on between them," Yung-soo whispered, "but we can't leave here without accomplishing something. Our mission will be a failure if we don't take them into custody..."

"I know that," Haruka whispered back in her softest voice, "but that's easier said than done. Misaki Emu is enough of a threat on her own, but the other two men are immeasurable. We have virtually no data on this Mr. Fred, and Jophiel Omniel has proven to be a far greater threat than we originally estimated."

Yung-soo nodded, lowering his thin eyebrows over his narrow eyes. He observed that the only card in his hand was virtually no match against Jophiel Omniel, who proved to be no pushover when it came to Dueling. Jophiel still had one face-down card on the field. Yung-soo analyzed that Jophiel played a Psychic Deck while Mr. Fred's deck was still unknown to him. He could turn his powerful Level Four Monster on Misaki Emu, who currently had no Monsters to protect her, but there's no telling how the other two men would react. After thinking for a moment while Misaki and Fred stared silently at one another, a light shined in Shadow's eyes. Haruka noticed a sly smile coming to the young boy's face, and she knew that his smirks were never to be taken lightly.

"I have a plan," Shadow said, his face shrouded in darkness. "Listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you, Spring."

As Shadow whispered into Spring's ear, Mr. Fred turned away from Misaki uncomfortably. "Answer me, Fred!" she finally snapped, starring daggers into the man.

"I merely protected you on a whim," Mr. Fred finally said, waving her off with his arm lightly. "Don't get the wrong idea. You know as well as I do that no one in Urteil is friend or foe. We merely stand as equals who share a similar goal, as well as personal agendas of our own." Fred stopped momentarily, turning his neck so he could look the woman in her blank eyes. "Wouldn't you agree, Misaki?"

Misaki was about to answer, but she found herself at a temporary loss for words. She averted her eyes, looking at the daylight shining through the alleyway to her side. "Someone like you," Fred went on, "who lives only to carry our Dr. Murdock's desires… has no right to lecture me on my actions. You also know as well as I do that _Heilandes _has been aware of our personal actions for quite some time now. The fact that he has yet to act means that he still requires us, just as we require him. This cycle will continue until either party makes a move, am I right?"

Misaki was about to muster up a response when sudden snickering caught them off guard. They turned toward Jophiel, who had his left arm pressed firmly against the top of his hat, an unnatural smile stretched across his lips. His snickering slowly grew faster and louder. Still laughing, Jophiel removed his arm and joined it with his free hand to engage in a round of applause.

"What a truly...fascinating show, you two. No, I would go so far as to say it was _exquisite_." Jophiel spread his arms out in front of him, using his left arm to deliver one of Mr. Fred's trademark bows. "First off, my hat goes off to you for successfully destroying one of my Trap Cards, Freddy. Trust me when I say that is no easy feat. _However_ did you do it?" Jophiel seemed to already know what happened, but Fred decided to humor the man.

"I used a Trap Card called Jammer Slime." Fred pointed to the card on his field that was beginning to fade away. "By discarding one Slime Monster from my hand, it can negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap and then destroy it."

"_Really_ now?" Jophiel put on a show, acting like Fred's move took him completely off guard. "When we first met, I did say it would be nothing personal if I betrayed you, but I never imagined you to be the one to make the first move. How _quaint_!"

Mr. Fred sighed, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. "You know how irritated I get when you play these little games, Mr. Omniel. I would appreciate it if you didn't speak down to me like I was some naïve child."

"My," Jophiel teased, waving his hand nonchalantly. "I didn't peg you to be such a _grump_. You should really _lighten up_. I meant it when I said no offense was meant regarding the whole _betrayal_ thingy. That applies to you as well. After all, we both know that a man must do what a man must do. Isn't that right?" Jophiel's eyes glanced over to Misaki, who was watching the two men silently. "And I do mean _do _in the _literal_ sense, Freddy-poo. Honestly now, I had had no idea you were into lifeless corpses, my dear friend. I'm no expert in psychology, but you really _should _speak to someone about that..._bizarre_ fetish of yours."

Fred cringed slightly at the man's comment before turning away to fidget with his tie uncomfortably. "I have no idea what you're insinuating, but I would appreciate it if you would act your age and not your shoe size."

"But I _am_ acting my age, Fredder-bender." Jophiel gave a light shrug, continuing to speak in a mocking tone. "I can recognize when my friend wants some alone time with his dolly girlfriend. Shoo, shoo!" The Psychic Duelist moved his hand up and down rapidly, turning his head away. "I said I didn't want to stir up too much commotion here. I have no issue retreating from this Duel and letting you two lovebirds find a love hotel or something. Really, I have no prob-"

"Bountiful Artemis! Attack Genetic Woman!"

All three associates turned to the sound of Spring's voice from the other side of the alleyway, who had just ordered her angelic creature to attack. Jophiel's smirk fell flat as he observed the Monster heading right for the weaker target.

**[Bountiful Artemis' ATK: 2400]**

**[Genetic Woman's ATK: 1700]**

"Such _unruly_ children these days," Jophiel said, his smile returning. "When a child acts out of place, it's an elder's duty to _punish them_!" Jophiel raised his head, revealing intense eyes as he motioned for his face-down card to reveal itself with a raise of his hand. "Trap, activate! Psychic Reactor!"

A wave of light came out of the card, and both Bountiful Artemis and Genetic Woman disappeared in a flash. Spring shielded her eyes briefly before seeing that the attack had failed.

"Honestly," Jophiel taunted, his body arched over like a lion eying its dinner. "For someone calling herself an A.D.'s agent, you sure are dirty and disrespectful. Thanks to Physic Reactor, both your attacking Monster and my Monster have been Banished from the field until the end of the turn."

Haruka gulped, feeling the same pressure from earlier directed entirely on her. "I still have one attack left!" the girl managed, pointing at Jophiel's now empty field. "And it looks like you're fresh out of Traps! I use Angel Saint Meltius to attack you directly!" Upon her order, the second angel took off for a direct charge of light energy.

**[Saint Angel Meltius' ATK: 2400]**

**[Jophiel's LP: 7000]**

Jophiel chuckled as the blast collided with him, not so much as making him flinch.

**[Jophiel's LP: 7000 → 4600]**

"It didn't even faze him..." Spring said under her breath, fearful eyes observing the man. "This person is truly..."

"I am disappointed with you, young lady," Jophiel continued from before, waving a finger. "Not only did you interrupt a conversation between adults, but you just waltzed in with your turn without even checking to see if Freddy-bear was going to do anything on his turn. I thought you people were supposed to be _respectful Duelists_. Not trash without any respect for the _rules_. If you won't play fair and square..."

Just as Jophiel was about to raise his left arm, he felt a presence appear out of nowhere from directly behind him. Before he had time to react, he felt cold metal grasp his arm firmly. Through the corner of his eyes, he saw a small pair of hands placing handcuffs on his wrists. From the darkness of the shadows behind him, 'Shadow' Yung-soo slipped into view with a devilish grin on his face.

"One down," Shadow sneered. "Two to go." In a flash, Shadow's body seemed to blend with the darkness before appearing to warp to Mr. Fred and Misaki, locking their arms in handcuffs as well.

"Wh-What...?!" Misaki tried to attack Shadow, but the restraint on her arm stopped her movement. "This child...!"

Mr. Fred, not seeming all that worried, eyed the young kid who now reappeared beside Spring curiously. "To be able to completely erase his presence from even Mr. Omniel... What sort of training did this kid undergo?"

"Korean Secret Technique," Shadow said, his two hands pressed against one another. "Moth Dance of Darkness."

Jophiel raised his arm, seeing that both his arms had now been restricted by the handcuffs. "This is most...inconvenient." The Psychic glanced up over at Shadow, who was chewing on an apple he took from his pocket, his beady eyes meeting Jopheil's.

"Aren't _you_ the horrible little child? Are parents raising demons these days or what?" Jophiel sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "So basically, you used the girl's illegal attack as a diversion so you could sneak up on us and bind us with these handcuffs?" As to emphasize his statement, Jophiel lightly parted his two arms, giving the chains binding him a half-hearted rattling.

"And now that you've successfully bound my arms, I suppose you mean to arrest me now, is that it? Toss me into a cage and throw away the key, is that it? Give me the good old prison slop and a good goosing by the fat bald guy in the shower, right? Or perhaps before all that you'll place me at trial before that pleasantly plump leader of yours and cast judgment upon me?" Jophiel gave a whine before taking a step forward. "Consider this the end, then. I won't resist! Butter me up and throw me in a pot, for my goose is cooked! How did my years of such charity and good deeds lead me to such a fate?! Dear old Pappy would be ashamed! He's probably rolling in his grave right this instant! If he still had a body left to roll, that is."

Yung-soo suddenly felt his arm freeze as the man approached, and the apple he was chewing on fell from his hand, rolling onto the pavement by Jophiel's feet. Haruka quickly joined her comrade, both A.D.'s members falling to the ground on their knees.

"Huh? What's the _matter_? Here I am, completely _defenseless_ and unable to put up a fight. You two are free to torture me in any sick and twisted fashion you deem appropriate. And yet, here you are _kneeling_ before a handcuffed enemy? Can't you at least _look me in the eyes _when you're robbing me of my _freedom_? Or perhaps..." Jophiel's body emitted a strange aura, similar to what he did earlier. "Perhaps you were so confident that by cheating in our Duel, sneaking about like a weasel, and locking my arms, you would be able to subdue me? So you let your guard down in the final moment?"

Spring and Shadow gasped in horror as the handcuffs around Jophiel's arms began to crumble away, falling apart into tiny pieces on the dark ground. He took a step forward, crushing Shadow's apple under his foot. "Sometimes the cornered buffalo can be far deadlier than the overconfident lion. Or perhaps the cornered buffalo was never a buffalo to begin with, but a presence so incomprehensible that the lion's very existence could barely sustain knowledge of it."

The two A.D.'s agents felt a burning sensation on their skin, screaming in pain as their arms began to glow an intense red. Mr. Fred, his arms still cuffed, gasped when he saw Jophiel's actions. "Mr. Omniel, that's enough! You're emitting far too much energy! You'll expose us instantly to the rest of Project A.D.'s! Is it really necessary to take such actions against a couple of rats?!"

"Oh, relax, _Mr. Fred_. I'm merely teaching a couple of noisy brats about discipline. Don't get your tie in a knot."

Yung-soo tried to speak, but he felt his consciousness fading away. Haruka's vision started to blur, but she saw her skin turning an unnatural purple under the pressure of the light around her. She began to wonder what in the world Jophiel Omniel was. There was no way a mere Psychic Duelist could be _this_ powerful! Even someone like Divine Mizuki or Aki Izayoi couldn't possibly be capable of this, so what was she supposed to think about the man standing in front of her? His mere presence practically snuffed out her very existence without him even working up a sweat. This man seemed almost God-like…

Just as Jophiel was beginning to laugh at his work, his eyes widened as a vortex opened directly beside him. Taken off guard by this sudden development, Jophiel hopped back by instinct. His smile was no more, and he eyed the distorted air in front of him cautiously. A presence emerged from the widening hole in time space that even made Jophiel jump back. In short, for the first time in many years, Jophiel Omniel was truly caught off guard by an unexplained phenomenon. The Psychic Duelist forced his grin to return, observing a clawed hand emerge from the vortex along with Fred and Misaki.

"How...interesting. And who have we here?"

Stepping out of the vortex was the tall figure from earlier, dressed in metallic armor from head to toe. He had a black cape hung over his shoulders, red coloring lining the inside of the fabric. The armor he bore was jagged and intimidating, his clawed fingers only adding to his ghoulish expression. The mask bore a frightening skeleton-like design at the mouth for breathing purposes, and his two eyes were lit up with a yellow glow. The tall masked figure took a step toward Jophiel, and his heavy armored boots clanking loudly against the pavement of the ground below them.

"That's unlike you, Jophiel Omniel." The voice from behind the mask was gruff and stiff, even metallic in a way, but there was a certain familiarity to it as well. Jophiel, Fred, and even Misaki felt as if they had heard the voice before, but they couldn't place their fingers on where it was or who it belonged to. Surely they would remember a man holding such an intense presence.

"You seem to know me," Jophiel replied, taking a step closer to get a good look at the masked assailant. "And who might _you_ be? Don't tell me you're a masked vigilante looking to protect the streets of Neo Domino City through unorthodox methods and under the disguise of an intimidating mask. Just in case you live under a rock, that story's already been written."

"Always the same sarcastic and long winded nonsense," the masked man replied, shrugging off his attempt to get under his skin. "I didn't come here to play your twisted games." The man stopped to look over and confirm the safety of Spring and Shadow, who were both just barely conscious behind him. Though shaken up, they appeared to be alive and well.

"Nonsense?" Jophiel replied, shaking his head. "I was merely asking who you were. It's not every day that a masked freak pops up out of thin air, you know."

The masked man turned back toward Jophiel, his expression hidden beneath the frightening mask. "You can call me Cypher."

"Cypher?" Jophiel repeated, cocking his head back. "So you're telling me that you're nothing, is that it? How..._poetic_." Jophiel's lips curled into a smile, and he began to emit an aura once again. This time, his green hair began to flare up behind his back, his top hat falling off into his outstretched hand. "Your real name isn't that important, my friend. If you want, however, I can make it so that you and the codename cypher are appropriate for one another."

"No, you will retreat immediately without doing anything," Cypher responded, not backing down under the intense pressure. "You're the very reason I even bothered to show myself here. In order to prevent an unfavorable future, I cannot allow you to kill those A.D.'s children."

Jophiel's smile faded, and he began to look a bit annoyed. "I'm impressed that you stand before me without so much as flinching. But if you think I would retreat just because you told me to-"

"You _will_ retreat," Cypher interrupted, his voice booming and intense. "If you don't, you won't be able to tend to that _thing _you have hidden away inside the Satellite Forest."

Jophiel's eyes remained blank. "The forest? How...?" Jophiel's eyes shifted slightly so he was glancing toward the direction Cypher led him to follow. Gritting his teeth slightly, Jophiel suddenly lost any sensation of joviality and the air around the area became extremely heavy. Everyone, except Cypher and Jophiel, suddenly felt like they were being crushed. "Who the hell _are_ you?"

A distant explosion coming from the neighboring island of Satellite across the Daedalus Bridge silenced Jophiel, whose eyes shot open. He spun around to the direction of Satellite, where he saw smoke rising from the forest.

"If I were you," Cypher said mockingly, "I would tend to that little project of yours. An explosion of that magnitude will no doubt gather Security as well as the media. As soon as that happens, you'll find that even someone of your caliber will be unable to stop a series of events from unraveling. Even a god-like man is powerless against the mass media and the influence of the internet. In the future, I suggest you do better to protect those things most important to you. If not..." Cypher raised his clawed hand out in front of him, pointing at Jophiel's solemn expression. "You will live the rest of your life with regret."

Jophiel glared at Cypher, two beasts locking death stares, before he finally turned toward the direction of Satellite. "Impressive," he finally said, back still turned to the man. "It's been _ages _since someone outsmarted me like this. I have a feeling that the two of us will meet again eventually...Mr. Zero." Jophiel then turned toward Mr. Fred and Misaki. "It's been fun, but I'm afraid I'll be parting ways for a while. Come see me again when your hard-on deflates, Freddy."

In a flash, Jophiel's body rose from the ground and he began dashing toward Satellite faster than their eyes could track.

Cypher watched until Jophiel vanished into the horizon before he turned to Fred and Misaki. "I have no intention of fighting the two of you at the same time." Using his clawed hands, he cut through the steel handcuffs with little effort. "I will ask, however, that you both withdraw and leave these A.D.'s children be. Your original objective was to avoid capture and to ensure that your hideout is not discovered, am I right?"

With his hand freed, Fred glanced up at the masked figure. "My goal is also to avoid unnecessary battle as well. I can assume that you are our enemy, but you do not appear to be allied with Project A.D.'s. Who do you pledge your allegiance to? Team 5D's? Or someone else?"

"As I said," Cypher cut in bluntly, "I am simply here to avert the coming of an unfavorable future. I allege myself to no one. I act only on my own accord. I have no sympathy for the two children you see lying over there. They are merely pieces of a broken puzzle I am working to rebuild."

"Very well," Fred replied, adjusting his necktie. "It seems we cannot call you an enemy or an ally. Regardless, if you get in our way again, I cannot guarantee that we will not respond accordingly. I suggest that you remember that. You should also remember that it is impossible to stop blood from being poured. Even if you prevent an event from happening, you can't possibly save everyone. No matter how strong you may be, it's impossible for one man to single-handedly protect everyone. Heroes like that don't exist in reality."

Cypher paused for a moment, meeting the man's dark gaze. After a long stare down between the two, Cypher used his hand to open up another vortex. "Do not concern yourself with such trifling matters. Now do as I say and leave immediately." Cypher peered over his shoulder, receiving an obedient bow from Fred before the gentleman motioned for Misaki to follow him through the alleyway and back into the daylight.

As Cypher was partially through the vortex, he peered over at Haruka and Yung-soo, who were finally beginning to regain consciousness. "Of course I know that, you simpleton." Cypher's soft words were barely audible as the vortex closed around him.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Somewhere within the inner section of the stadium, Yusha dragged along a whining Evilz amidst a crowd of confused onlookers. Evilz, now conscious after his previous defeat, was cuffed to Yusha's arm, who was surprisingly stronger than the Urteil grunt despite his skinny stature. Evilz put up a struggle, but Yusha kept him subdued.<p>

"Just you wait until I get outta here!" Evilz cried, shaking his free arm. "I'm gonna pulverize you!"

"That sounds like it might hurt, so I'm gonna have to decline," Yusha replied lazily. "You're coming back with me so you can go to jail. And I guarantee you that Erin is much scarier than you think I am."

Evilz was about to reply when he felt a sharp breeze pass him by. Before he even realized what happened, he felt the handcuff attached to his arm shatter at the center, separating him from a stunned Yusha. Evilz stumbled onto the floor, staring up at the gloomy face of his rescuer – the young woman cloaked in red. Mark Cooper was trailing behind her, attempting to follow her movements.

Yusha finally realized that his target had escaped, and he shot his body toward the young cloaked woman. "Who are you?! Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

The young woman took a step toward the A.D.'s member, not even looking Evilz in the eye. "I could care less about this filth at my feet, but _Heilandes_ still has use for him. My mission states for me to leave immediately, but…" Yusha and the young woman finally met eyes as she lifted her head enough to let some light shine on her face. Her dark red eyes burned with emotions that Yusha could barely even begin to describe. There was something…off about her face. He didn't know where these feelings inside his body were coming from, but he suddenly found his arm trembling at the sight of her.

"My name is Mel," the young woman finally said. "Fusionist of Project A.D.'s… No, Yusha Takanashi. My true reason for coming here wasn't to rescue that filth. I've come to make you pay for the sin you've committed…with your _life_!"

Yusha, usually carefree and goofy, suddenly bore the expression of a deer caught in the headlights of a car on a dark night. "What…did you say?"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Simultaneously, all the members of Project A.D.'s were scattered about throughout the area, each having some form of interaction with Urteil. Rom and Eirika had handled their situations and had met up with Himuro and Mukuro. Sherry and Crow were still busy facing off against Jafar, who seemed to dominate them completely. Spring and Shadow were shaken up from their experience and were attempting to regroup with their allies. Precious and Sabertooth were tied with their opponents tooth-and-nail at that very moment.<p>

Among these various encounters, multiple truths would eventually rise to the surface. Among the many experienced members of Project A.D.'s, there were only a select few who knew of these truths. One of these men, a survivor of military combat named Boris Lebedev, knew more truth than most in the organization.

Aria mumbled an apology to Boris for her failure, but he wanted nothing to do with it. Instead, he merely patted the young girl on the head, offering her a warm smile. "You tried your hardest out there. All of you did." Boris projected his smile to the rest of his members before he took on a more serious demeanor. "As you all know, this is a mission. You managed to keep us in the match until the final round, and for that you should all be proud. Now I, Alchemist of Project A.D.'s, will see the end of this mission!"

Boris left his teammates and entered into the track personally, where he met with the team leader of Team Ragnarok named Harald. Both men had exchanged glances throughout the previous matches, but their expressions this time around were like two territorial beasts unleashed for the public's pleasure.

"I'm sorry," Harald said while he drove side-by-side the army general, "but I'm afraid that Team Ragnarok must win this match at all costs! There is a greater danger that you aren't yet aware of, my friend, and only we who hold the Rune Eyes can detect the danger that rests all around us!" Harald's left eye lit up, revealing a blue colored shape.

"No," Boris replied, his voice tense. "You are the ones who know nothing. I've been fighting the same enemy you detect with your eyes for decades. Your eyes may give you a bad feeling, but you have no clue how dangerous these men really are. Only personal experience can reveal such a thing."

Over in the Team 5D's booth, the five Signers present suddenly felt an indescribable sensation wash over them as the two men circled one another out in the track. The five Signer marks began to react to an invisible force, and Crow's over in his location reacted in the exact same way.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jack cried, feeling a throbbing pain from his birthmark. "What the hell is this feeling?!"

Yusei and the others joined Jack in his pain, grunting uncomfortably. "It feels like the birthmarks are telling us something…! But _what_?" Yusei managed to look up through the pain, noticing a dark energy seeping out of Boris' body. "Who on Earth _is_ this man…?!"

Harald, Dragan, and Brave were having similar reactions, their eyes feeling as if they were on fire. Sieg and Leon began to panic, unsure of how to help their friends who held the Rune Eyes that allowed them to feel and see things they could not.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Harald's eye forced him to look over at the eye patch resting comfortably over Boris' left eye. "My Rune Eye detects a familiar presence within that left eye of yours. That shouldn't be possible! There are only three Rune Eyes in the world, and they reside within the eyes of the three of us within Team Ragnarok, those who wield the Lords of Aesir!"

A smile came to Boris' face, and he slowly began to undo the eye patch. "Look carefully with both your Rune Eye and your true vision, Harald. What you are about to see is the truth behind the men you seek to challenge."

The eye patch came off.

"That's…impossible!" Harald could hardly find the words to speak as he stared into a socket that once resembled that of an eye ball. Calling it an eye now in its grotesque form would serve to tarnish the very English language itself. No, such horrid carving and uneven scarring was certainly the work of someone so inhumane and cruel that even the Gods of Aesir could bear not to acknowledge it. But what bothered Harald and his teammates even more than the horrifying socket that used to house an eye was the black markings so viciously carved onto this man's flesh, resembling that of Harald's own Rune Eye.

Team 5D's were equally stunned by what they saw, and they heard sickened reactions from those in the audience behind them. Some even proceeded to vomit from the sight of the horrid scarring.

Boris, emotionally absent at the current moment, took in Harald's reaction. "Do you understand yet? This is the burden you place on your shoulders by choosing to make enemies out of Urteil and Murdock Willard."

* * *

><p>ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo ooooooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A horrid truth revealed amidst the tournament! Just what secrets lie beneath the surface?!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 28, "Rune Eye vs. Rune Eye"**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi (Main story), ZeroSaber39 (Details regarding Jophiel and Cypher), Halo (Details regarding Mel)<strong>

**Characters From Anime: Dragan, Brave, Harald, Master of Ceremonies, Sherry LeBlanc, Crow Hogan, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Stephanie, Divine Mizuki (Mentioned), Hayato Maeda (Mentioned), Mukuro Enjo (Mentioned), Jin Himuro (Mentioned)**

**Original Characters (OC): Leon Van Schroeder III (GoldenUmi), Siegfried Van Schroeder III (GoldenUmi), "Alchemist" Boris Lebedev (GoldenUmi), "Frosty" Yulian Novikov (GoldenUmi/Aman1216), "Flame" Ivan Smirnov (GoldenUmi/** **Aman1216), "Breeze" Veronika Solovyov (GoldenUmi), "Spark" Aria Solovyov (GoldenUmi), Master of Parties (GoldenUmi), "Spring" Haruka Yume (GoldenUmi), "Shadow" Yung-soo Myoh (GoldenUmi), Misaki Emu (GoldenUmi), Mr. Fred (GoldenUmi), Jophiel Omniel (ZeroSaber), Cypher (ZeroSaber39), "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri (Halo), Fester (GoldenUmi), "Rom" Raynor Clayfield (Halo), Aqua (GoldenUmi), Mel (Halo), Mark Cooper (GoldenUmi), "Juliet" Lara Terryal (ZeroSaber39), "Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi (Halo), Evilz (GoldenUmi), Yukio Kyoji (ZeroSaber), "Sabertooth" Elijah Hummingbird (Mentioned) (GoldenUmi), "Precious" Jewel Sherlock (Mentioned) (GoldenUmi), Alf Kappler (Mentioned) (GoldenUmi) **

**Dueling: Team Elemental vs. Team Ragnarok (GoldenUmi), Eirika vs. Fester (GoldenUmi), Rom vs. Aqua (GoldenUmi), Crow/Sherry vs. Jafar (GoldenUmi), Spring/Shadow vs. Misaki Emu vs. Mr. Fred vs. Jophiel (GoldenUmi/ZeroSaber)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

**• 1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

**• 2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

**• 3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

**• 4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

**• 5: Draw 1 card.**

**• 6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

**• 7: Draw 2 cards.**

**• 8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

**• 9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

**• 10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

**• 11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

**• 12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Lavalval Dragoon (TCG: Lavalval Dragun)**

**FIRE**

**Level 6**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**2500/1200**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner FIRE monsters**

**Once per turn: You can add 1 "Laval" monster from your Deck to your hand, then send 1 "Laval" monster from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**Laval Volcano Handmaiden**

**FIRE**

**Level 1**

**Pyro/Tuner/Effect**

**100/200**

**When this card is sent to the Graveyard, if you have a "Laval" monster in your Graveyard other than "Laval Volcano Handmaiden": You can send 1 "Laval" monster from your Deck to your Graveyard.**

**Laval Lakeside Lady**

**FIRE**

**Level 3**

**Pyro/Tuner/Effect**

**200/200**

**If this card is in your Graveyard and you have 3 or more "Laval" monsters with different names in your Graveyard: You can banish this card and 1 other "Laval" monster from your Graveyard to target 1 Set card your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

**Laval Burner**

**FIRE**

**Level 5**

**Pyro/Effect**

**2100/1000**

**If you have 3 or more "Laval" monsters with different names in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).**

**Laval Phlogis**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Pyro/Effect**

**1700/800**

**When this card is sent to the Graveyard: All face-up "Laval" monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK.**

**Speed Spell – Devil's Sanctuary (OCG: Speed Spell – Fiend's Sanctuary)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate by removing 2 of your Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 "Metal Devil Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. When this Token battles, the opponent takes any Battle Damage its controller would have taken. Pay 1000 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases. If you do not, destroy the "Metal Fiend Token".**

**Valkyrie Brunnhilde**

**LIGHT**

**Level 7**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1800/2000**

**While this card is in face-up Attack Position, it gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type and Warrior-Type monster on the field. If this card would be destroyed by battle, you can have it lose 1000 DEF instead.**

**Molten Whirlwind Wall**

**Permanent Trap**

**All face-up "Laval" monsters you control gain 100 ATK for each "Laval" monster in your Graveyard.**

**Dustflame Blast**

**Trap**

**Banish all "Laval" monsters from your Graveyard; destroy any number of cards on the field, up to the number of monsters banished for this card's activation.**

**Speed Spell – Smashing Ground**

**Speed Spell**

**This card can be activated by removing 3 of your Speed Counters. Destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has the highest DEF. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.)**

**Speed Spell – Overboost**

**Speed Spell**

**Gain 4 Speed Counters. During the End Phase, reduce your Speed Counters to 1.**

**Mist Valley Soldier**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect**

**1700/300**

**While you control this face-up card, any opponent's monster that battles this card, but is not destroyed by battle, returns to its owner's hand at the end of the Damage Step.**

**Mist Valley Thunderbird**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Thunder/Effect**

**1100/700**

**When this face-up card on the field returns to the hand, Special Summon it. This card cannot attack during the turn it was Special Summoned by this effect.**

**Mist Valley Thunder Lord**

**WIND**

**Level 7**

**Thunder/Synchro/Effect**

**2600/2400**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Mist Valley" monsters**

**Once per turn, you can select and return 1 card you control to the hand, and this card gains 500 ATK until the End Phase. This effect can be activated during either player's turn.**

**Blade Rabbit**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Beast/Effect**

**400/300**

**When this card is changed from Attack Position to face-up Defense Position, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.**

**Book of Taiyou **

**Spell**

**Flip 1 face-down monster on the field into face-up Attack Position.**

**Book of Moon**

**Spell**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field; change that target to face-down Defense Position.**

**Stumbling**

**Continuous Spell**

**Any monster that is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned is changed to Defense Position.**

**Tragedy**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a monster on your opponent's side of the field in face-up Attack Position is changed to face-up Defense Position. Destroy all Defense Position monsters on your opponent's side of the field.**

**Gem-Knight Fusion**

**Spell**

**Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) If this card is in the Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand.**

**Gem-Knight Sapphire**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**0/2100**

**Gem-Knight Iolite**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Aqua/Gemini/Effect**

**1300/2000**

**This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.**

**● Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Gem-" monster from your Graveyard to target 1 "Gem-Knight" card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.**

**Gem-Knight Aquamarine**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Aqua/Fusion/Effect**

**1400/2600**

**"Gem-Knight Sapphire" + 1 "Gem-Knight" monster**

**Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Target 1 card your opponent controls; return that target to the hand.**

**Monster Reborn**

**Spell**

**Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.**

**Gigantes**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Rock/Effect**

**1900/1300**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 EARTH monster in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.**

**Gem-Knight Amber**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Thunder/Gemini/Effect**

**1600/1400**

**This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.**

**● Once per turn: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" card from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 of your banished monsters; add that target to your hand.**

**Thor, Lord of the Aesir**

**EARTH**

**Level 10**

**Divine Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**3500/2800**

**1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls. Negate the effects of the monster and this card gains the negated effect(s) until the End Phase. If this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it from the Graveyard during the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

**Hunter Owl**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**1000/900**

**This card gains 500 ATK for each face-up WIND monster you control. While you control another face-up WIND monster, your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target.**

**Mist Valley Shaman**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect**

**1200/1200**

**Once per turn, you can return 1 other monster you control to the hand, to have this card gain 500 ATK until the End Phase.**

**Unibird**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**100/600**

**You can remove from play this face-up card, and 1 face-up monster you control, to select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard with a Level less than or equal to the combined original Levels of the other 2 monsters. Special Summon that Synchro Monster.**

**Mist Wurm**

**WIND**

**Level 9**

**Thunder/Synchro/Effect**

**2500/1500**

**1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned, return up to 3 cards your opponent controls to the hand.**

**Breakthrough Skill**

**Trap**

**Target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; negate the effects of that opponent's face-up monster, until the end of this turn. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; negate that target's effects until the end of this turn.**

**Speed Spell – Monster Reincarnation**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Discard 1 card from your hand to add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand.**

**Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Tuner/Effect**

**1600/1000**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. If your opponent controls a Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1400/1200**

**When this card is Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand whose Level is equal to or lower than combined Levels of this card and 1 other face-up monster you control.**

**Mimir of the Nordic Ascendant**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Fairy/Effect**

**600/0**

**Once per turn, at the start of your Standby Phase, if you control a face-up "Nordic" monster, you can send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.**

**Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi**

**Trap**

**Tribute 1 WIND monster to select 1 card your opponent controls. Place that card on the bottom of the Deck.**

**Wattcobra**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Thunder/Effect**

**1000/500**

**This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack: Add 1 "Watt" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

**Speed Spell – Dual Summon (OCG: Speed Spell – Double Summon)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.**

**Wattgiraffe**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Thunder/Effect**

**1200/100**

**This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, your opponent cannot activate the effects of any Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster Cards until the End Phase of this turn.**

**Rai-Jin**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Thunder/Effect**

**?/1000**

**All LIGHT monsters you control gain 100 ATK for each LIGHT monster in your Graveyard. During your End Phase, destroy 1 LIGHT monster you control. There can only be 1 face-up "Rai-Jin" on the field.**

**The Golden Apples**

**Trap**

**Activate only when you take Battle Damage while you control no monsters. Gain Life Points equal to the Battle Damage you took, and Special Summon 1 "Malus Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK ?/DEF ?). Its ATK and DEF are each equal to the amount of Life Points you gained by this effect.**

**Effect Veiler**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect**

**0/0**

**During your opponent's Main Phase: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up Effect monster your opponent controls; negate that target's effects until the End Phase.**

**Wattfox**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Thunder/Tuner/Effect**

**800/100**

**If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect), your opponent cannot Special Summon a monster, or activate Spells, Traps, Spell/Trap card effects, or Monster Card effects, for the rest of this turn.**

**Wattchimera**

**LIGHT**

**Level 6**

**Thunder/Synchro/Effect**

**1400/1200**

**1 "Watt" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Thunder-Type monsters.**

**This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, place 1 random card from your opponent's hand on top of their Deck.**

**Umi**

**Field Spell**

**Increase the ATK and DEF of all Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder, and Aqua-Type monsters by 200 points. Decrease the ATK and DEF of all Machine and Pyro-Type monsters by 200 points.**

**Gravity Bind**

**Permanent Trap**

**Level 4 or higher monsters cannot attack.**

**Atlantean Dragoons**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Sea Serpent/Effect**

**1800/0**

**All face-up Level 3 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monsters you control can attack your opponent directly. When this card is sent to the Graveyard to activate a WATER monster's effect: Add 1 Sea Serpent-Type monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Atlantean Dragoons".**

**Atlantean Marksman**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Sea Serpent/Effect**

**1400/0**

**When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Sea Serpent-Type "Atlantean" monster, except "Atlantean Marksman", from your Deck. When this card is sent to the Graveyard to activate a WATER monster's effect: Target 1 Set card your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

**Atlantean Heavy Infantry**

**WATER**

**Level 2**

**Sea Serpent/Effect**

**0/1600**

**During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon a Level 4 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) When this card is sent to the Graveyard to activate a WATER monster's effect: Target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

**Atlantean Attack Squad**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Sea Serpent/Effect**

**1400/0**

**This card gains 800 ATK while you control a face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster other than this card.**

**Gladiator Beast Alexander**

**LIGHT**

**Level 6**

**Beast/Effect**

**2400/600**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Gladiator Beast Dimacari". If this card is Special Summoned, it is unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Alexander".**

**Gladiator Beast Bestiari**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**1500/800**

**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card; destroy that target. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Bestiari".**

**Gladiator Beast Gyzarus**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect**

**2400/1500**

**"Gladiator Beast Bestiari" + 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster**

**Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) When this card is Special Summoned: You can target up to 2 cards on the field; destroy those targets. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Bestiari".**

**Call of the Atlanteans**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Target 3 Level 3 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon all 3 of them. You cannot Special Summon other monster(s) during the turn you activate this card.**

**Shrink**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Select 1 face-up monster on the field. The original ATK of that monster is halved until the end of this turn.**

**Burden of the Mighty**

**Continuous Spell**

**Each face-up monster your opponent controls loses 100 ATK × its own Level.**

**Gladiator Beast Andal**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior**

**1900/1500**

**Darius**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1700/300**

**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: You can target 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, but its effect(s) is negated by this card, and it is shuffled into the Deck when this card leaves the field. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Darius".**

**Robbin' Goblin**

**Continuous Trap**

**Each time a monster you control inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, your opponent discards 1 random card.**

**Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar**

**Level 5**

**Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect**

**1400/1600**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 "Nordic" monster in your Graveyard and add it to your hand.**

**Wattwoodpecker**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Thunder/Effect**

**This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. Monsters that battled with this card cannot change their Battle Position.**

**Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir**

**Trap**

**Add 1 "Nordic" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

**Mara of the Nordic Alfar**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1000/500**

**If this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster, the other Synchro Material Monsters are 2 "Nordic" monsters in your hand.**

**Loki, Lord of the Aesir**

**DARK**

**Level 10**

**Divine Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, when this card attacks and your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card during your Battle Phase, you can negate its activation and destroy it. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it during the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, you can select 1 Trap Card in the Graveyard and add it to your hand.**

**Jammer Slime**

**Counter Trap**

**Discard 1 "Slime" monster. Negate the activation of an opponent's Spell/Trap Card, and destroy that card.**

**Psychic Reactor**

**Trap**

**Activate only if you control a face-up Psychic-Type monster. During this turn, if a Psychic-Type monster you control battles an opponent's monster, remove from play both monsters.**


	28. Rune Eye vs Rune Eye

**NOTE: This is originally chapter 14, and this is the only new chapter I apologize for any confusion this change may cost. I have revamped this story and split the chapters into shorter chapters for the convenience of the readers. I hope these changes help readers to enjoy this story better without being burdened by ridiculously long chapters. To those caught up, I encourage you to skim through past chapters to see some changes made, such as rearranging of scenes to retell the story in a way that flows far better than what I had originally.**

**With that out of the way, here is the new chapter:**

**oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future <strong>

**Chapter 28: "Rune Eye vs. Rune Eye"**

* * *

><p>Harald flinched in disgust as he stared right through the hole that Boris' eye once rested within. The two men rode side by side as they approached the starting line, Harald's white-blue hair flapping around in the wind behind him. The Team Ragnarok leader's expression cringed, but he remained eye contact with his opponent.<p>

"What's the meaning of that eye?" Harald finally asked directly, his tone disturbed. The black carving toward the back of Boris' eye socket seemed to give off a dark radiance, which the man's own blue Rune Eye could detect.

Boris' showed a blank and emotionless expression in his still intact right eye as he observed Harald's reaction. "The very men you and your team are after are the ones responsible for my grotesque disfigurement. But…" Boris trailed off, turning to see the disturbed stares of the audience around him. "It seems that I acted without thinking. This may be a bit too much for the younger folks watching this." The Team Elemental leader slowly slipped his eye patch back on, settling down the crowd a bit. Despite his best effort, there was still obvious discomfort in the air.

"Ever since that day, I've been able to sense the presence of those around me," Boris continued, both D-Wheelers lining up at the starting position on the track. "Even now, I can feel the overwhelming presence of your Rune Eyes and the Crimson Dragon." Boris tilted his head toward where Team 5D's sat, seeing a red energy being emitted from the five players.

"But how could Urteil create a Rune Eye?" Harald asked, visually heated by what he saw. "How did they do this to you?!"

Boris sighed, placing his hand over his Duel Disk attached to his five-headed D-Wheel. "Naturally, I know everything. When this Duel ends, we'll see which of our teams is qualified to oppose Urteil. When the victor has been decided, I'll reveal that information to you."

Harald calmed himself, realizing that further questioning right now was pointless. "Fine. You're obviously trying to rattle me, but I'm afraid that I can't go easy on you just because I feel sorry for you. I'm giving this match everything that I have!"

A smile came to Boris' face. "That's right. Let the best man win!"

As the two men were lined up, Master of Ceremonies returned to the intercom. _"And here we are, folks! The last Duel in the Team Elemental versus Team Ragnarok confrontation! Will Harald and his Norse God reign supreme?! Or will Boris Lebedev's unknown tactics triumph instead?!" _

Just as the two D-Wheelers were dashing toward the track, the heavy aura around Team 5D's lifted slightly. Ruka rubbed the birthmark on her arm uncomfortably, a worried glint in her eyes. "The pressure's gone down, but I can still feel a burning sensation coming from the birthmark," she said quietly, looking up to look at Boris through the big screen at the center of the stadium. "I have a bad feeling about this…" Her friends felt the same, but they remained silent as the waited in anticipation of the coming Duel.

Boris and Harald were equally low on Speed Counters, so they both remained at a low speed and at each other's side. "I go first," Boris started, "since Aria lost the previous round. Draw!"

**[SC: Elemental 1 / Ragnarok 1]**

**[Boris' LP: 4000]**

**[Wattcannon, Robbin Goblin – Face-up on the field]**

**[Harald's LP: 4000]**

**[Loki, Lord of the Aesir: LV10/3300/3000] [Attack Position]**

**[Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts: LV3/800/1100] [Defense Position]**

With a fresh hand at his disposal, Boris danced his finger around the card of his choice as he met eyes with his opponent. "You may think that the previous four matches make little difference here and now, but I assure you that isn't the case. In fact, my subordinates…no, my _family _has been setting the pieces of my victory this entire time. The first piece is this!" Boris gave a snap of his wrist, laying down his card. In a flash of light, a demonic caped assailant appeared in front of his D-Wheel. "I Summon Chaos Necromancer in Attack Position!"

**[Chaos Necromancer: LV1/0/0]**

Boris gave a light chuckle as he noticed Harald's bewildered expression. "You must be surprised that someone of my caliber would keep such a common, low-level card in my deck. But as you're about to find out, sometimes the most basic of strategies can become the sharpest sword. And for this tournament, this Monster's effect is especially dangerous."

"_That's right!" _Master of Parties shouted over the speakers. _"Chaos Necromancer gains 300 Attack Points for every Monster in the player's Graveyard! And the total number of Monsters in Team Elemental's Graveyard is…"_

"…19!" Boris answered for the sponsor, his voice booming throughout the stadium. "That means that Chaos Necromancer's current Attack Power is…"

**[Chaos Necromancer's ATK: 5700]**

"5700 Attack Points!?" Rua repeated, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. "That's insane!"

"But that's what makes this tournament especially high-leveled," Yusei said, his hands folded out in front of him. "Seto must have given this a lot of thought. The true feat of this tournament is to see how well players utilize the cards of their teammates."

Over in the Team Ragnarok booth, Kiryu was having the same discussion with the rest of the team. "Boris waited for this moment," Kiryu explained. "He knew that even if Brave managed to survive the fourth round, he'd have to use up all of his Traps to do so. Harald currently has no cards set on the field. He's completely open."

Boris glanced up at the mischievous Loki, who floated high above him in the dome. "If my memory serves me correctly, Loki can only negate Trap Cards activated during your Battle Phase. In other words, unlike Thor, he can't negate Monster Effects. With no cards on the field, you'll have no choice but to take this attack head on!" Harald growled, knowing his enemy was correct in his statement.

"Go, Chaos Necromancer! Attack Loki, Lord of the Aesir! Chaos Perfect Soul!" The demon charged its dark energy before unleashing a blast. Though the ball of energy started out small, it quickly grew so it was half the size of the Norse God's body, eradicating him to ashes. The blast then collided with Harald, propelling him a good distance off the side of the track.

**[Harald's LP: 4000 - 1600]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 1 - 0]**

"Then," Boris spoke through the dust generated by his attack, "the Robbin' Goblin Trap Card Aria left behind forces you to discard one random card from your hand when you take Battle Damage! You'll discard the card second to your right!" Harald looked displeased, but he obeyed and sent the selected Monster Card called Level Eater to his Graveyard. Thanks to that, he lost a potential card he could have used for the Summoning of Odin.

"I set two cards face-down! Turn end!" Boris declared with a lash of his arm, his two cards appearing out on the track. "Have you come to understand the power of our teamwork yet?!"

Harald scoffed, stuck off of the track in the dirt due to his current lack of Speed Counters. "During the End Phase of the turn he's destroyed, I can revive Loki from the Graveyard!" Boris looked unimpressed as the God reemerged from a portal behind Harald, snickering it up. "I'll just destroy the God again."

"It won't be so easy this time!" Harald insisted, narrowing his eyes. "When Loki revives, I can add a Trap Card from my Graveyard to my hand!" Harald whipped out his arm, retrieving the card of his choice. "And now it's my turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Elemental 2 / Ragnarok 1]**

**[Harald's LP: 1600]**

"First, I switch Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts into Attack Position!" With a snap of his fingers, the small Norse goat rose from a lying position so it was once again galloping alongside Loki. "When Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts' Battle Position changes, I can Special Summon one Nordic Beast Monster from my hand or deck! I Special Summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts from my deck in Attack Position!" Joining the goat was the galloping black horse of Norse mythology.

**[Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts: LV3/800/1100]**

**[Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts: LV4/1600/1000]**

"Then I Normal Summon Tyr of the Nordic Champions in Attack Position!" Unlike the other beasts, this Norse Monster took on the form of a valiant man draped in blue. His gold armor sparkled in the sun as Tyr ran alongside Harald on the track.

**[Tyr of the Nordic Champions: LV4/2000/2000]**

"Then," Harald continued, holding up another card from his hand, "I Special Summon Jormungandr of the Nordic Wicked Dragons onto your field!" Boris looked a bit surprised as a ghostly dark spirit in the shape of a dragon swirled around his D-Wheel, its gruesome face meeting his as it passed by.

**[Jormungand the Nordic Serpent: LV8/3000/3000]**

Yusei immediately recognized the spirit, thinking back to his fierce fight against Harald during the W.R.G.P. Semi-Finals. "That card is bad news."

"If that Monster is switched from Defense Position to Attack Position," Harald explained, "its controller takes 3000 points of damage automatically!"

Boris hardly flinched at this information, his eyes flat and unimpressed. "I didn't think you'd stoop to such low tricks."

"These aren't tricks," Harald shot back. "It's strategy! I set three cards, ending my turn!"

"My turn!" Boris quickly interjected, both D-Wheelers picking up in speed.

**[SC: Elemental 3 / Ragnarok 2]**

**[Boris' LP: 4000]**

"I can see right through your strategy," Boris said, eyeing Harald's nearly full field. "As long as Tyr of the Nordic Champions remains on the field, I can't use Chaos Necromancer to attack your other Norse Monsters. And if I were to attack Tyr, you'd just use one of those three face-down cards to counter the attack." Boris stopped to peer toward the dragon spirit still floating around his side of the track. "And I haven't forgotten that your Jormungandr still haunts my field. But your Monster is just what I needed to activate this Trap Card!"

Boris shot his arm forward, raising the face-down card on his field. "Double Type Rescue! When I have two Monsters on my field with different Types, I can Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard! I currently have a Fiend-Type Monster and a Dragon-Type Monster, so I Special Summon Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier from the Graveyard in Defense Position!"

**[Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier: LV4/1500/1000]**

"Give me your strength, Yulian! As long as Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier is in play, it can't be destroyed by Monsters holding more than 1900 Attack Points! That means your Gods can't destroy it!"

Over in the Elemental booth, Ivan poked Yulian's arm lightly, wearing a wide grin on his face. "You protected the boss! I always knew you weren't 100% douchebag!"

"Shut up," Yulian grumbled, pushing the man away from him.

"Next, instead of attacking," Boris continued, "I release Chaos Necromancer and Jormungandr of the Nordic Wicked Dragons to Advance Summon Chaos Hunter in Attack Position!" The two Monsters were instantly replaced by a shadowy red creature holding a whip.

**[Chaos Hunter: LV7/2500/1600]**

Harald lowered his brows, observing the calm demeanor of his opponent. "To think you'd toss aside a 5700 Attack Power Monster without hesitation…"

"I set two cards face-down! Turn end!" Boris let his arm fall back to his side, signaling that he was done for now.

"My turn!" Harald interjected, placing his hand over his deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: Elemental 4 / Ragnarok 3]**

**[Harald's LP: 1600]**

Harald viewed his card, looking pleased with what he drew. He then turned to look at Boris through his side mirror. "I'm surprised you didn't attack any of my Monsters with Chaos Hunter. Are you really that scared of my set cards?"

"On the contrary, Harald," Boris replied, his voice cool and collected. "It's just not going to be entertaining if we continue to clash with fodder. Isn't it about time you call out your _own_ God?"

A confident smile came to Harald's face as he pressed a button on his D-Wheel. "Don't say I didn't warn you. I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing three of my Speed Counters, I can Special Summon Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts!"

**[Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts: LV3/1200/800]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 3 - 0]**

Harald came to a complete stop as his goat creature joined his Norse Beasts army out on the track.

"I'm Tuning my Level Four Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts with my Level Three Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts and my Level Three Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts!"

**(4+3+3=10)**

Harald's Rune Eye activated once again, light flashing all around his D-Wheel. "When the door to Asgard opens, the Ancient War God will raise up his magical hammer! The very Earth itself will shake as he appears from a roar of thunder! Synchro Summon! Descend, Thor, Lord of the Aesir!"

**[Thor, Lord of the Aesir: LV10/3500/2800]**

Boris retained his calm demeanor despite the two Gods hovering overhead now.

"Then," Harald continued, "I activate my Trap Card, Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir! This card lets me add one Norse Monster to my hand from my deck!" Harald quickly retrieved the card he was after and slammed it onto his Duel Disk. "I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant!" Harald's blue-haired fairy hovered above him on the field, emitting a white glow.

**[Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant: LV2/400/800]**

"When this card is Normal Summoned, I can cards from hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon one Einherjar Token for each! By discarding one card from my hand, I Special Summon one Einherjar Token!" Another smaller fairy appeared by the Valkyrie as Harald played this effect.

**[Einherjar Token: LV4/100/1000]**

Harald's Rune Eye flashed brightly as white sparks began erupting from his Duel Disk. Boris' own patched eye began to respond, dark energy seeping from his empty socket. "Don't regret this now," Boris yelled over the roar of his D-Wheel, his entire body now consumed by light. "I'm Tuning my Level Two Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant with my Level Four Tyr of the Nordic Champions and my Level Four Einherjar Token!"

**(2+4+4=10)**

"O mighty king, he who rules over the Heavens circling the Northern Stars! The time has now come to show your mighty self! He who reigns over the world ordained by the Gods! Synchro Summon! The highest of all beings! Supreme Ruler! Odin, Father of the Aesir!

Boris watched as the giant God, dressed in red robes and gold armor, descended above the stadium, waving its staff out in front of it.

**[Odin, Father of the Aesir: LV10/4000/3500]**

Intense flashes of light lit up the stadium, illuminating both D-Wheelers in an ominous glow as they soared along the track. "This immense power is incredible," Boris said to himself, the energy from his eye patch seeping through. "As I figured, this won't be easy."

"Go, Loki!" Harald cried, pointing right toward Boris. "Attack Chaos Hunter! Vanity Volt!" Loki brought its two hands together, creating an orb of dark matter which he proceeded to fling toward Chaos Hunter.

**[Chaos Hunter's ATK: 2500]**

**[Loki's ATK: 3300]**

"Not so fast!" Boris shouted, raising both his arms. "Trap Card, activate! Dark Spirit Art – Greed! This card allows me to sacrifice one Dark-Attribute Monster I control to draw two cards from my deck! You can negate this effect by revealing one Spell Card from your hand. If you have a Speed Spell, now's the time to show me!"

"I don't," Harald replied, "but I won't be needing one! Thanks to Loki's effect, he can negate Trap Cards activated during my Battle Phase when he attacks!" Loki placed his two palms together again, casting a magical circle around the Trap Card in question.

"In response to Loki's effect," Boris cut in, "I activate another Trap Card! Forgetfulness! It negates the effect of an attacking Monster and switches it into Defense Position!"

"Not quite!" Harald shot back. "I activate Odin's effect! Once per turn, all Divine Beast Monsters I control are unaffected by the effects of Spells and Traps! Your Trap can't switch Loki to Defense Position!"

"That may be true," Boris grunted, "but the effect of Dark Spirit Art – Greed still goes through, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck!" Boris' Chaos Hunter disappeared in a burst of dark flames, and two cards appeared in Boris' hand.

"You won't get off that easy!" Harald cried, using his arm to order his second God. "Thor, attack Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier!" As Thor brought down its mighty hammer, the Ice Barrier Monster began to glow an intense yellow. "Thor's effect negates the Monster Effect of one of the opponent's Monsters once per turn and adds that effect to himself! As a result, Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier can be destroyed by Monsters holding 1900 Attack Points or more! Go, Thor! Thunder Pile!"

"Trap Card, activate!" Harald's eyes widened when the second Trap Card on Boris' field revealed itself. "Ordeal of a Traveler! This card activates when an opposing Monster attacks. You must select one card from my hand and guess its type. If you guess it right, the attack goes through. If you guess it wrong, the attacking Monster will be sent back to your hand! In this case, Thor will return to the Extra Deck!"

Harald hesitated for a second before he pointed to one of Boris' cards. "I choose the third card to the left! It's a Trap Card!"

Boris gave a smirk as he held up his Speed Spell – Angel Baton. "Wrong guess! And since you already used Odin's effect this turn, Thor returns to your Extra Deck! You can't protect him!" Thor instantly vaporized for the third time during this Duel, disappearing to the Extra Deck.

"So that's what you were after?" Harald gritted his teeth, glancing up at his own God. "Odin, attack Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier! Heaven's Judgment!" Odin gave a roar, using his staff to conjure lightning bolts. The lightning rained down onto the Ice Barrier's body, but were repelled before they made contact.

"I already told you that it's useless! With Thor no longer on the field, Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier can't be destroyed by Monsters holding 1900 Attack Points or more!" As Boris finished speaking, the lightning crashed down onto his D-Wheel, causing him to spin out of control momentarily before he managed to straighten himself.

"It may not be destroyed, but it's your mental strength I'm testing here! How long can you continue to take God's attacks before you crack under the pressure?!"

Boris forced a smirk as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "I see. If it's a battle of psychology you're after, I'll give you more than you can handle!"

"Turn end!" Harald declared, returning the smirk he had earlier. "Let's put that theory to the test!"

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Elijah could hear the cheering of the audience above his head as he stood underneath the bleachers in back of the stadium. His opponent, Absalom of Urteil, stood patiently over on his side of the field, accompanied by his high defense shield warrior. His cell phone in hand, the A.D.'s agent finished up a conversation he was having with Erin on the other end.<p>

"Yeah, I'm just about to wrap things up over here."

Absalom's eyes were blank as Sabertooth finished up his conversation. "Yeah, I'll be in contact once I've apprehended this goon. Later."

Placing his cell phone back into his pocket, Elijah looked up to shoot Absalom a cocky smirk. "Thanks for not attacking so I could finish my conversation. You're such a gentleman."

"No need to thank me," the beefy Urteil member grunted. "I just knew that a mere five minute conversation to stall for time was not going to spare you a humiliating defeat at my hands."

"_Really_ now?" Sabertooth placed his hand over his hip, radiant in confidence despite the beating he took just a few minutes earlier. "You're pretty overconfident for a guy who hides on the defense."

**[Sabertooth's LP: 900]**

**[One Face-Down Card]**

**[Absalom's LP: 4000]**

**[Total Defense Shogun: LV6/1550/2500] [Defense Position]**

**[Spirit Barrier – Face-Up Trap]**

"It's still my turn, though," Absalom grunted, stretching his chubby fingers.

"Yeah," Elijah replied, taking a card out of his hand. "But since you destroyed XX-Saber Gardestrike with Total Defense Shogun earlier, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster, X-Saber Palomuro, from my hand!" Sabertooth grunted as his body was zapped, his green lizard soldier forming by his side. "The cost is 500 Life Points, though."

**[Sabertooth's LP: 900 - 400]**

"You must be suicidal," Absalom said with a grin, his fat lips stretching upward. "I guess I'll end my turn then."

"My turn!" Elijah cried, drawing his new card. "Now then," he continued, flashing a grin of his own. "You really roughed me up during my last turn. That Fusionist bastard finished his opponent up long ago, so I gotta wipe the floor with you and save some face with my colleagues! I Summon XX-Saber Darksoul in Attack Position!" A reaper-like being draped in red floated in front of the A.D.'s agent, its sharp scythe extending out in front of it.

**[XX-Saber Darksoul: LV3/100/100]**

"Then I activate the Trap Card, Call of the Haunted, to Special Summon Gardestrike in Attack Position!"

**[XX-Saber Gardestrike: LV5/2100/1400]**

"Hmph," Absalom scoffed, placing his hand on his hip. "What good will bringing back those Monsters do you if you can't even damage me or get through my Monster's defenses?"

"Yeah, about that," Elijah said, a cocky expression on his face, "I really hate guys who hide behind defense. If you don't have the courage to face me head on, I'll force you out onto the field! I activate the Spell Card, Saber Slash! This card destroys cards on my opponent's field equal to the number of face-up X-Saber Monsters I control!"

"Wha-" Absalom was stunned silent, reaching out his hand defensively as his Spirit Barrier Trap Card, his Total Defense Shogun, and his face-down card on the field were shattered before his eyes. "I-Impossible… Just like that?!"

"Now prepare for the beating of your life! I'm Tuning my Level One Palomuro with my Level Three Darksoul and my Level Five Gardestrike!"

**(1+3+5=9)**

"Strike terror into your foe! Synchro Summon! Slash and impale, XX-Saber Gottoms!" Absalom's breathing became heavy as he watched the bulky knight appear on his opponent's field, aiming its long blade at his empty field.

**[XX-Saber Gottoms: LV9/3100/2600]**

"Go, Gottoms!" Sabertooth cried, thrusting his arm in the direction of the Urteil grunt. "Direct Attack!" With one slash of its sword, Absalom was sent flying across the pavement, his fat stomach bouncing like a balloon.

**[Absalom's LP: 4000 - 900]**

"B-But I still have Life left! I can survive until next turn and pay you back!" Absalom attempted to threaten the younger agent, despite his shaking body and petrified voice. "You can't take me down this easily!" Absalom stopped running his mouth when he saw a Trap Card flipped face-up on Sabertooth's field. "Th-That card…!"

Elijah held his hand up, eyeing his enemy confidently. "This Trap Card's called Gottoms' Emergency Call. When I control an X-Saber Monster, I can target two X-Saber Monsters from either player's Graveyard and Special Summon them!" The card lit up, the two targets forming beside the Synchro Monster knight.

**[X-Saber Axel's ATK: 400 ] **

**[Gardestrike's ATK: 2100]**

"You see to have a problem with weaker Monsters," Elijah taunted, eyes locked onto Absalom's. "I could end this with one attack, but I think you deserve a bit more pain!" With a thrust of his arm, his Monsters went on the attack, each slicing the chubby Urteil. His scream echoed from underneath the bleachers, drawing concerned attention in the crowd above.

**[Absalom's LP: 900 - 0]**

As Absalom fell onto his back with a loud thud, Sabertooth's Monsters faded from existence. The A.D.'s agent took a pair of handcuffs from his belt pouch, spinning it around on his finger. "Guess I gotta get this spazzing idiot locked up before he starts to move around again."

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Not far from Sabertooth's location, fellow agent Precious was also locked in fierce combat against the grunt named Riley. The two had been toe-to-toe for a while now, and their battle was just heating up.<p>

"I'm done playing games with you, princess." Riley wiped the sweat from his forehead, scowling at the pretty girl opposite to him.

**[Riley's LP: 3000]**

**[Broww, Huntsman of Dark World: LV3/1700/800] [Attack Position]**

**[Zure, Knight of Dark World: LV4/1800/1500] [Face-Down Defense Position]**

**[The Gates of Dark World Face-Up On Field]**

**[Precious' LP: 3000]**

**[Fire Princess: LV4/1300/1500] [Defense Position]**

**[Face-Down Defense Position Monster]**

**[Royal Decree, Level Limit - Area B]**

"No," Jewel replied, panting just as hard. "The games have just begun! I Flip Summon Princess of Tsurugi!" With a whip of her arm, Precious' hidden card flipped upright to reveal itself as a blonde-haired attractive young woman with diamond knives.

**[Princess of Tsurugi: LV3/900/700]**

"When Princess of Tsurugi is Flip Summoned, she inflicts 500 damage to my opponent for each Magic and Trap Card in their Magic/Trap Zone! You have four, so that's 2000 points!"

Caught off guard, Riley barely had enough time to react before Tsurugi tossed her crystalized knives into his gut. He clenches his stomach in pain from the virtual strike, temporarily winded from the assault.

**[Riley's LP: 3000 - 1000]**

"I'm not done yet, peasant!" Precious took another card from her hand, sliding it into her Duel Disk. "I activate the Field Spell, Secret Village of the Spellcasters!"

Riley gasped as his own field of darkness was quickly replaced by trees and row of small wooden huts. "M-My Field Spell…!"

"No two Field Spells can be on the field at the same time," Precious explained, hand on her hip and a confident smirk on her face. "With your Gates of Dark World out of the picture, your Monsters instantly become weaker!"

**[Broww, Huntsman of Dark World's ATK: 1700 - 1400] **

**[Zure, Knight of Dark World's ATK: 2100 - 1800] **

"As long as Secret Village of the Spellcasters is in play, as long as I control a Spellcaster-Type Monster on my field, you can't activate Spell Cards!" Precious pointed to Riley's field as she spoke. "Get it yet? Not only have your Spells been sealed off, but Royal Decree also seals off all your Trap Cards! And with Level Limit - Area B in play, your Level Four or higher Monsters can't attack me! All you can do is rely on your weak Monsters!"

Riley gritted his teeth, sweat dripping down his cheek. "What a fearsome lockdown strategy…!"

"Finally," Precious continued, "I Summon White Magician Pikeru in Attack Position!" Beside Jewel's Fire Princess appeared a little pink-haired girl dressed in a white robe.

**[White Magician Pikeru: LV2/1200/0]**

"I then equip her with the Equip Spell, Trial of the Princesses! This increases her Attack Power by 800 points!" Pikeru let out a cute squeal as her staff grew in size, casting a pink glow over her body.

**[White Magician Pikeru's ATK: 1200 - 2000]**

"Turn end!"

Jewel seemed satisfied with her move, placing both of her hands on her hips arrogantly. "Well, Urteil? I haven't got all day, so make your move already!"

Riley gave a slight nod, displeasure written all over his face. "My turn. Draw."

**[Riley's LP: 1000]**

Riley cursed under his breath as he examined his hand. He had two Magic Cards in his hand that he couldn't even use because of the lockdown on his field, as well as a Trap Card that was also sealed away. He cocked his eyebrow as he glanced up at the three Princess Monsters on Jewel's field. She was a truly sickening woman, indeed, he thought to himself. She was arrogant and unruly, hiding behind cute Monsters. But even a lowly grunt like him knew that lockdowns were limited in what they could accomplish.

"I Summon Snipe Hunter in Attack Position!"

The grey goblin armed with a shot gun was immediately forced into a defensive stance.

**[Snipe Hunter: LV4/1500/600]**

"Your combo isn't as powerful as you think!" Precious looked a bit surprised by her opponent's words, noticing a black and red die rolling in the middle of the field.

"By discarding one card from my hand," Riley said, sending a card into his Graveyard slot, "I can roll a die and destroy one card on the field if I roll anything between a two and a five!"

Jewel waited impatiently for the die to settle down, but it landed a four to her dismay.

"That's it! Now I destroy your Secret Village of the Spellcasters!"

Jewel grunted as the field around her began to dissolve, the trees returning to skyscrapers.

"Now I can play Spells again!" Riley cried, his smile widening. "And there's more where that came from! The Monster I discarded was a powerful Fiend-Type known as Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World! When this card is sent to the Graveyard via a Card Effect, it can destroy one card on my opponent controls!" Jewel's expression hardened, but her Magic Card was shattered before she could react.

"I destroy Level Limit- Area B! Now I can switch Zure, Knight of Dark World into Attack Position!" Riley's demonic warrior let out a battle cry as it took on an offensive stance.

**[Zure, Knight of Dark World's ATK: 1800]**

"Now I activate the Magic Card, Smashing Ground!" As Riley inserted his card, the ground below him shattered, sending a fissure to Jewel's side of the field. "This card destroys my opponent's face-up Monster with the highest Defense Power! Your Fire Princess is no more!"

**[Fire Princess' DEF: 1500]**

The fiery heir to the throne screamed as she was sucked into the Earth, shattering in the process. Precious growled as one of her personal favorite Monsters was no more. "You'll pay for that…"

"Not before I kill your other princess!" Riley was now energetic and merciless, turning to his demon warrior to go on the strike. "Go on, Zure! Attack Princess of Tsurugi! Consider this payback for earlier!" One charge was enough to shatter the blonde-haired robed princess. Precious took a bit of damage as well, and she winced during the aftermath.

**[Precious' LP: 3000 - 2100]**

Riley gave a scoff as he eyed Pikeru, rolling his eyes. "Thanks to your damned Equip Card, I can't kill the little twerp. So I'll set one card and end my turn!"

Jewel was seething with anger by this point, grinding her teeth together furiously. "You'll pay for harming my princesses! My turn! Draw!" She drew her card in one sweeping motion, looking pleased with her card.

"You counted on luck, didn't you?" Jewel glanced up to meet Riley's eyes. "I happen to have amazing luck, being a _princess_ and all! Allow me to show you!" She gave her card a light kiss before sliding it into her Duel Disk, causing a golden cup to appear on her field. "I activate Cup of Ace!"

Precious flipped a golden coin, catching it in her hand and slowly lifting it up.

"If you get heads, you get to draw two cards," Riley said. "But if you get tails, I get to draw instead."

"Heads!"

Riley blinked for a moment as Precious revealed her coin, looking a bit surprised. "I guess you really do have good luck. What good will two cards possibly do you?"

Jewel gave a shrewd giggle, her eyes fixating on her opponent. "You proved yourself just one turn ago that a Duel can change with each turn! You may have turned the tables, but I can do just the same thing! Watch closely!" Precious slammed one of the cards she drew down onto her Duel Disk, lighting up the field. "I Special Summon Grinder Golem onto your side of the field due to its effect!"

Riley's expression loosened in surprise as a tall metallic creature appeared in front of him on the field. "Wh-What the hell are you doing? Is this how you plan to turn the tables?"

**[Grinder Golem: LV8/3000/300]**

"By giving me a Monster with 3000 Attack Points!?"

Precious scoffed as two smaller metallic golems appeared in front of her.

**[Grinder Tokens: LV1/0/0] [Defense Position] x2**

Riley stared into space for several seconds before he finally erupted into a roar of laughter. "Have you gone mad, woman?! Thanks to you, I'll have a powerful 3000 Attack Power Monster at my disposal to destroy your magician girl next turn!"

Precious gave a light sneer, her glossy lips stretching a bit. "You Urteil guys sure are dumb! Do you think I'd give you a Monster just to beat me next turn?!"

Riley raised his brows as the girl revealed a Spell Card from her hand.

"I activate the Spell Card, Riryoku!"

Riley's eyes shot wide open as the golem on his field grew weak and heavy, falling to its knees. A white aura glowed around its body, shooting into White Magician Pikeru. "This card takes half the Attack Power of a Monster on the field and adds it to another Monster's!"

**[Grinder Golem's ATK: 3000 - 1500]**

**[White Magician Pikeru's ATK: 2000 - 3500]**

Pikeru let out a girly giggle as her staff grew in size yet again, not twice as big as her body. "Go, Pikeru!" Precious shot her hand toward the weakened Monster. "Attack Grinder Golem! White Burning Spirit!"

Grinder Golem's body was consumed by an intense white light. Riley was hit by these flames as well, his body being blown back a couple of inches as he grunted in pain.

**[Riley's LP: 1000 - 500]**

"Damn you…!" Riley grunted, panting hard from the hit.

Precious gave a light scoff, twirling her hand around. "You're barely alive after that. It's over for you."

"N-Not yet…! I can still-"

"No, this is the end!" Jewel raised both of her arms, stiffening her body. "It's time to show you Pikeru's _true_ form!"

Riley's eye stretched a bit, unsure of what was coming next.

"When White Magician Pikeru destroys a Level Five or higher Monster while equipped with Trial of the Princesses, I can release her to Special Summon her true form! Princess Form: Princess Pikeru!"

Pikeru's body grew a bit, making her slightly taller. Her body emitted an intense light, nearly blinding in its radiance. Yet she still maintained her childish appearance and her large staff.

**[Princess Pikeru: LV4/2000/0]**

A sudden realization hit Riley as he stared into the idol-like girl's eyes. "Y-You planned this! You…_bitch_!"

"That's right," Jewel replied, hands on her hips again. "I needed you to destroy my Level Limit so I could attack with Pikeru's Princess Form!"

"I can't attack until next turn," Jewel said, "but there isn't anything you can do to stop me now! Turn end!"

"My turn!" Riley reluctantly drew his next card, his body shaking angrily. "I can still turn this around!" Riley's eyes widened when he saw the card he drew was a Trap Card that would not help him in this situation. "D-Damn it. I…end my turn."

Precious began to smirk as she entered her turn without even announcing her turn or looking at the card she drew. She knew her Pikeru would increase her Life Points by 800 for each Monster she controlled, but none of that mattered right now. She knew she was about to finish this once and for all.

Riley began to panic as the A.D.'s agent ordered her princess into combat. "Go, Princess Pikeru! Attack Broww, Huntsman of Dark World!"

**[Broww, Huntsman of Dark World's ATK: 1400]**

"White Domination!"

Both Riley and his Monster screamed as the intense light consumed their bodies.

**[Riley's LP: 500 - 0]**

Pikeru gave an anime-like pose in front of her master as Jewel laughed obnoxiously. "I told you before that you were nothing bit shit compared to a princess like me and my Monsters! Bow before me as I arrest you, scum!"

Riley attempted to get to his feet as the girl approached, but she quickly stomped his back into the pavement. "Oh, no you don't! You're not going anywhere!" Just as Precious was about to administer the handcuffs, she felt a hand shoot out and grab her arm.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Mr. Fred said from behind her in a chilling voice.

Precious slowly turned her head to see Mr. Fred and Misaku Emu standing directly behind her.

"And who the hell are _you guys_?"

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>The Dome Stadium roared with cheering as the intense match between Harald and Boris continued. Both D-Wheelers were evenly matched as they circled each other on the track.<p>

"Your hits are impressive," Boris said through pants. "Despite your efforts, however, you weren't able to defeat me with your Gods!"

**[SC: Elemental 7 / Ragnarok 6]**

**[Boris' LP: 3000]**

**[Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier: LV4/1500/1000] [Defense Position] **

**[Wattcannon, Robbin' Goblin, Ordeal of a Traveler – Face-Up]**

**[Two face-down cards]**

**[Harald's LP: 2100]**

**[Loki, Lord of the Aesir: LV10/3300/3000] [Attack Position]**

**[Thor, Lord of Aesir: LV10/3500/2800] [Attack Position]**

**[Odin, Father of the Aesir: LV10/4000/3500] [Attack Position]**

**[Three face-down cards]**

"He's intelligent and formidable," Dragan said to his teammates. "Despite receiving multiple attacks from the Norse Gods, Boris managed to use the most basic techniques to end the Battle Phase and avoid damage."

"Indeed," Sieg replied. "Sometimes the most common strategies are the best to use. Even against the Gods. But…" A smile came to the man's lips as he danced a white rose around in his hand. "He'll only survive so long before he runs out of such trickery."

"No…"

The other members of Team Ragnarok turned toward the usually quiet Leon, who had a dead serious expression on his face. "That man is definitely planning something…"

Over in the Team 5D's booth, Yusei was having a similar conversation with his friends at the same time. "Just think about the past couple of turns," Yusei said, his arms folded against his chest as he watched Boris carefully. The rest of the group turned toward Yusei and Jack curiously.

"Think about it," Jack said, raising his hand matter-of-factly. "That Boris man's been buying himself time for a while now. Thanks to Ordeal of a Traveler, Harald has to guess the type of a random card from his hand in order to successfully attack. Then he used the effect of The Unhappy Maiden to end the Battle Phase. And he finished it off by using burn cards such as Speed Spell – Tremendous Fire, which becomes useless when Harald can just use Final Speed World to restore his Life. He's using stall maneuvers, but that will only work so long against three God Cards."

Aki narrowed her eyes as she watched the two D-Wheelers pass another lap in the dome. "I'm sure you guys sensed this as well, but he's just as strong as Harald. Such stalling tactics don't really fit a man like him… His moves must have more meaning than we realize."

"Yeah," Rua a nodded, "but what? How long can he last against the Lords of Aesir? As long as Odin remains on the field, he can negate the effects of Spells and Traps used against the Gods."

"Not only that," Ruka added, "but Thor can negate the effect of one Monster on the field once per turn, and Loki can negate and destroy a Trap Card activated during Harald's Battle Phase. I can't think of how he can get out of this so easily…" Ruka glanced over at Yusei, who was still watching intently. "I mean, Yusei did it, but…"

Boris met eyes with Team 5D's briefly as he passed them by, smirking to himself. "That's right. Keep watching, Team 5D's. You five, along with us of Team Elemental, Team Exploration, and Team Ragnarok… This isn't a mere tournament." Boris took a card out of his hand as he shifted his gaze back over to Harald, who was following behind him at a slower speed. "This is a competition to see who is qualified to take the center stage with Urteil!"

"I Summon Element Doom in Defense Position"

Joining Boris on the track was a bat-like creature with a scaly tail and red eyes. Its black devilish wings draped over its master, as a means to protect the A.D.'s general from the mighty gods hovering high above.

**[Element Doom: LV4/1500/1200]**

"Then I activate the Trap Card, Lifeline from the Graveyard!" Boris grunted as a stream of black energy connected to his chest, extending all the way to his Duel Disk's Graveyard Slot. "This card allows me to Special Summon two Monsters from my Graveyard by paying 100 Life Points times their total levels!" Boris screamed in pain as the energy stream literally sucked his spiritual energy, manifesting the selected Monsters on the field.

"Return to me! Abyss Flower! Mist Valley Thunderbird!"

**[Abyss Flower: LV2/750/400] [Defense Position]**

**[Mist Valley Thunderbird: LV3/1100/700] [Defense Position]**

"Their levels total five," Boris said, hand clutching his chest, "so I take 500 damage!" He cringed again as the remaining energy crashed into his body, black sparks flying about his D-Wheel.

**[Boris' LP: 3000 - 2500]**

Harald looked a bit perplexed by Boris' move, noticeably sweating a bit. "Just what is this man trying to do? Surely he knows that he can't hide behind low level Monsters in front of the Gods for much longer… Just what kind of strategy is this?"

"Then," Boris continued, "I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing three of my Speed Counters, I can Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! Light the field, Wattbetta!" Joining the other four Monsters on Boris' field was an electrical goldfish, flopping around aimlessly on the dry dirt track.

**[Wattbetta: LV2/100/0] [Defense Position]**

**[Elemental's SC: 7 - 4]**

"Because I Special Summoned a Thunder-Type Monster lower than Level Four, the effect of the Continuous Trap, Wattcannon, activates! Take 600 points of damage!"

Harald gritted his teeth in pain as a collage of sparks rained down on his side of the field, the electrical current passing through his D-Wheel and his body before finally passing into the dirt path below and fading.

**[Harald's LP: 2100 - 1500]**

"Shit," Brave groaned. "I forgot that little twerp's card was still on the field!"

Boris seemed pleased with his move, but his expression remained monotonous. "This is the true meaning of teamwork! I already told you that my allies set this match up for me! It's time for me to show you just what I mean by that!" The general closed his exposed eye and took a deep breath, as if he was mentally preparing for something. Just as he opened his eye again, dark energy began pouring out through his eye patch just like before.

Harald's own Rune Eyes, along with the eyes of Brave and Dragan, immediately responded, various colored energies crashing into each other and washing over the entire Dome Stadium. Simultaneously, the Signers' birthmarks were having a similar reaction, a crimson red energy joining in with the rest.

"What's going on?" Harald asked out loud, squinting through intense light to make out Boris. The general was a mere shadow within the radiance, but Harald could make out five glowing orbs of various colors floating around him.

"What you see before you," Boris explained in a cold tone, "is the energy of the five Monsters I had on my field just moments ago! Their souls have transferred into the element they each represent, and will now combine to form the Universal God!"

"Universal God?" Rua blinked rapidly, his arm on fire from the heat of his birthmark. "Haven't I heard that name somewhere before?"

"Incredible," Yusei said, shielding his eyes from the light. "The Universal God, known as the Elemental Five-God Dragon, is an extremely rare Synchro Monster with power said to rival that of the God Cards. Much like Zushin, the Sleeping Giant, it's Summoning conditions are extremely difficult to meet. Did this man actually pull it off? Against Harald of all people?"

The eye patch covering Boris' mutilated eye socket began to burn up from the intense energy, his mock Rune Eye glowing a dark purple. "I activate the Monster Effect of Elemental Five-God Dragon!"

"What?!" Kiryu cried, leaning forward in his seat. "A Monster Effect before he even Synchro Summoned it?!"

"I can Banish any number of cards from my Graveyard to change the level of one Monster I control. I Banish three cards to change Element Doom's level from four to one!" Boris Banished The Unhappy Maiden, Speed Spell – Overtune, and Speed Spell – Cold Wave from his Graveyard, the three cards being absorbed by the black orb floating around on his side of the track.

**[Element Doom's LV: 4 - 1]**

"I must pay 300 Life Points for each card Banished by this effect!"

**[Boris' LP: 2500 - 1600]**

"Now behold," Boris cried, raising both his arms in the air, "as the five elements on my field combine to form the Universal God; the formation of all elements! I'm Tuning my Level Two Light-Attribute Tuner Monster, Wattbetta, with my Level Four Water-Attribute Pilgrim of the Ice Barriers, my now Level One Dark-Attribute Elemental Doom, my Level Two Earth-Attribute Abyss Flower, and my Level Three Wind-Attribute Mist Valley Thunderbird!"

**(2+4+1+2+3=12)**

All spectators were stunned as a massive shadow as large as Odin began to manifest in back of Boris.

"I call forth the elements of this universe! Join together and open the door to chaos! Become the Universal God and show your mighty form before us! Synchro Summon! Elemental Five-God Dragon!"

The shadow of the five-headed beast slowly began to show its scaly flesh, holding the lower body of a dark grey and black dragon and a spiky tail. Its five heads took on the form of their respective elements; heads of water, stone, electricity, wind, and darkness. The dragon met eyes with the three Norse Gods, hot steam emitting from its jaggy-toothed jaw.

**[Elemental Five-God Dragon: LV12/4000/4300]**

"_Unbelievable!" _MC's voice boomed across the stadium. _"Boris of Team Elemental has revealed a surprising turn-around trump card! This match has literally become a clash of Gods!" _

"It's got the same Attack Points as Odin!" Ruka quickly realized, her eyes widened. "Now they're evenly matched!"

"Incredible…" Aki muttered quietly, grasping her still shining arm. "A Level Twelve Synchro Monster, even harder to Synchro Summon than the Lords of Aesir. It must have incredible Monster Effects."

"I'll hand it to you," Harald called out to his opponent. "Your God is impressive, but my Gods won't be bested that easily! If their Attack Points are equal, this will be a competition of skill, technique, and effects! Can you surpass the effects of my Gods?!"

"Exactly as I was thinking!" Boris met Harald's intensity with a booming cry of his own. "This God makes up the combined powers of Yulian, Veronika, Aria, and me! And now, Ivan, let's give him a taste of what our God is capable of!" Boris passed by his booth, meeting eyes with the flame Duelist, Ivan. The young man smirked, nodding to his boss.

"Trap Card, activate!" Boris raised his arm, flipping over the final card he had set on his field. "Call of the Haunted! Now be reborn, Neo Flamvell Garuda!"

**[Neo Flamvell Garuda: LV3/1200/1800] [Attack Position]**

"Once per turn," Boris explained, "I can release one Monster on my field and activate one of six effects based on the Attribute of the Monster released! By releasing the Fire-Attribute Neo Flamvell Garuda, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent!"

"What?!" Harald's eyes were wide as the Flamvell Monster turned into a ball of red light, swallowed by the stone head of the Elemental Five-God Dragon. Almost immediately, the stone skin of the third head glowed a hot red, emitting a stream of fire that charred Harald and his D-Wheel. Screaming in pain, Harald ran off the track temporarily before forcing himself back on route.

**[Harald's LP: 1500 - 500]**

Harald's body was now coated black from the flames, his clothes ripped. Panting heavily, he felt his body aching with pain. "Impossible…! The forces of these Gods are creating real damage?!"

"Don't worry," Boris cut in quickly. "I'll end this Duel before you get hurt too much! That being said, however…" Boris revealed the Speed Spell he was holding in his hand, provoking a startled reaction from Harald, whose Life Points were close to zero. "I could end this right now by inflicting 800 points of damage on you, since I have four Speed Counters, but a Duelist of your caliber deserves more! I want to defeat your God with my God!" The general pumped his arm, his God letting out a roar behind him as its stone head cooled back down.

"I'll instead remove two of my Speed Counters and increase my Life Points by 1000!"

**[Elemental's SC: 4 - 2]**

**[Boris' LP: 1600 - 2600]**

"And now I enter my Battle Phase! Elemental Five-God Dragon, attack Loki, Lord of the Aesir! Big Bang Burst!" Harald gritted his teeth as the five heads unleashed a series of energy blasts, forming together to create a colorless black stream of condensed energy. The strike was headed right for Brave's God, but Harald was ready for it.

"Trap Card, activate!"

"Elemental Five-God Dragon can't be destroyed by Spells, Traps, and Monster Effects!"

Just as Boris was explaining this fact, he was taken aback when the trickster God suddenly vanished into a wormhole before the attack met, the energy shooting up toward the horizon, going on seemingly endlessly before finally dissipating.

"That attack's overkill!" Brave cried, wiping his forehead.

"I see," Boris said, calming down a bit. "So your target was your own God. Clever."

"Interdimensional Matter Transporter," Harald confirmed. "This Trap Card Banishes one Monster I control until the End Phase!"

"Fine," Boris grunted, his eye still glowing. "You've spared yourself one turn, but this will continue until one of us falls! Turn end!"

"My turn!" Harald drew his card, eyeing the other two cards he was holding. After thinking for a moment, the Ragnarok leader suddenly got an idea.

**[SC: Elemental 3 / Ragnarok 7]**

**[Harald's LP: 500]**

Harald gave his head a shake, trying to knock off the headache he received from the attack before. He was weak, and he knew that he needed to end this quickly before he collapsed. Still holding the card he drew, he immediately placed it onto his D-Wheel.

"I Special Summon The Tricky by discarding a card from my hand!"

The faceless magician appeared in a kneeling position on the track as Harald sent his selected card into the Graveyard.

**[The Tricky: LV5/2000/1200]**

"I now return the Trap Card I just sent to my Graveyard!" Boris gasped as the card reappeared on the field, caught off guard. "A Trap Card that activates from the Graveyard?"

"The Gjallarhorn now activates!"

A soldier dressed in red wearing a straw hat blew a large horn, the sound echoing throughout the stadium. "Gjallarhorn can be activated when I control an Aesir Monster on my field! Now that it's been activated, if this Duel reaches my third End Phase after its activation, the Aesir Lords on my field will be Banished. Their total Attack Points will then be taken out of your current Life Points!"

"What the hell kind of card is that?!" Aria cried, grasping her head with her hands.

"This isn't good," Veronika said, biting her finger in frustration. "If Harald is able to survive the next three turns, our team will automatically lose."

Yulian clenched his fist at his side, scowling at the Aesir Lords. "The total Attack Points of his Gods equals 10800. There's no way he'll be able to stand up to such overwhelming damage…"

Rua turned to Yusei as his team was discussing the situation amongst themselves. "But Yusei, you were able to survive this move by decreasing their Attack Points to zero, right?"

Yusei nodded to the younger man, but remained stern. "Yes, but that was ten years ago. I have no doubt that Harald has long since come up with a counter strategy to such a move. That's the kind of skilled Duelist he is…"

"Then," Harald continued, "I use Final Speed World to remove two Speed Counters and increase my Life Points by 1000!"

**[Ragnarok's SC: 7 - 5]**

**[Harald's LP: 500 - 1500]**

"I then activate Thor's Monster Effect! Once per turn, he can negate the effect of one Monster on my opponent's field and absorb that effect until the End Phase! That means I'll be able to use the multiple effects of your Universal God!" Thor lashed out its hammer, sending a lightning bolt onto the five-headed God.

"I expected you'd try that," Boris said, the sparks from Thor's effect raining down onto the track around him. "But I haven't told you all of my God's effects. You're aware that is has one effect for each Attribute, but you may end up wasting your turn."

Harald looked unsettled by this, but decided that he needed to take the risk. "I'll activate the stolen effect of Elemental Five-God Dragon! By releasing The Tricky on my field, I activate the Wind-Attribute effect!" The faceless magician's body turned to mist, being swallowed up by Thor's hammer. Lashing the weapon out, hurricane-like winds smashed into Boris, shattering his face-up Robbin' Goblin and Wattcannon.

"Very good," Boris said, shielding his eyes from the wind. "By releasing a Wind-Attribute Monster, Elemental Five-God Dragon can destroy all Spells and Traps in my opponent's Magic and Trap Zone. Unfortunately for you, I no longer had any need for either of those Trap Cards. The outcome of this Duel rests with our Gods, as I already said!"

Harald growled under his breath, realizing that it would have been bad for him if the Five-God Dragon destroyed his set cards. He decided that it was best to use the card he had been saving for several turns now. Eyeing the card on his field in question, Harald pressed a button on his Duel Disk to flip the card up. "I activate the face-down Speed Spell, Burial from a Different Dimension!"

**[Ragnarok's SC: 5 - 2]**

"Hmmm," Boris thought out loud. "That card allows you to add up to three Banished Monster Cards into the respective player's Graveyard." Boris eyed Harald carefully, who only returned one card from his Banished Pile into his Graveyard Slot. Given the current situation, what card would possibly help him? Boris knew that he had better be careful.

Harald eyed the dragon God, knowing full well that its 4000 Attack Points were equal to his Odin, and his other Gods were weaker. He could only end his turn now. "Turn end!"

"My turn!" Boris declared, drawing his card.

**[SC: Elemental 4 / Ragnarok 3]**

**[Boris' LP: 1600]**

Boris eyed his remaining hand carefully. Though he was putting up a front, he knew he couldn't take his time. He only had two of Harald's turns left before he would lose automatically because of Gjallarhorn. Harald was a very clever Duelist, and he was able to utilize Thor's effect to absorb his Elemental Five-God Dragon's effects. Though his own God's effect prevented it from being destroyed by Card Effects, Thor's effect merely negated that effect, so he couldn't stop it. Thor could negate the effects during his turn as well, but he knew he had to put a stop to it. It was risky, but if he could get through one more of Harald's turns, he'd use his Safe Zone to protect his God, and then use his Speed Spell – Riryoku to halve Odin's Attack Power and add it to his own God, giving his God a total of 6000 points. If he could do that, he would win the Duel in one attack. Unfortunately, Odin's effect makes the Gods immune to his Spells, so it wouldn't work. Instead, Boris planned to survive the turns and stop Harald in his tracks before Gjallarhorn can activate.

"Using Final Speed World, I increase my Life Points by 1000 at the cost of two Speed Counters!"

**[Elemental's SC: 4 - 2]**

**[Boris' LP: 1600 - 2600]**

"I set one card face-down! Turn end!"

The Trap Card Boris just laid was the one he just drew. It was his last resort.

"My turn!" Harald drew another Monster Card, Mimir of the Nordic Ascendant. It was a Dark-Attribute, and his Guldfaxe was a Light-Attribute.

**[SC: Elemental 3 / Ragnarok 4]**

**[Harald's LP: 1500]**

"I use Final Speed World to Special Summon Mimir of the Nordic Ascendant!"

**[Mimir of the Nordic Ascendant: LV2/600/0]**

"Then I Normal Summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts!"

**[Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts: LV4/1600/1000]**

A slight smirk came to Boris' lips as he observed the two Monsters. "Go ahead and release them. Try your luck!"

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Harald cried, his two Monsters transforming into energy of light and darkness. "First, Thor steals Elemental Five-God Dragon's Monster Effect!" Just like before, Thor's lightning negated the dragon God's effect and absorbed it. "Then I release both the Dark-Attribute Mimir and the Light-Attribute Guldaxe!" As his God absorbed the elements, Harald noticed a white light around Thor's body and a black light around the Elemental God.

"By releasing a Light -Attribute Monster," Boris explained, "Elemental Five-God Dragon increases its Attack Power by 1000 until the end of the turn. By releasing a Dark-Attribute, it decreases the Attack Power of one enemy Monster by 1000 until the End Phase. In this case, you've used these effects against me."

**[Thor, Lord of the Aesir's ATK: 3500 - 4500]**

**[Elemental Five-God Dragon's ATK: 4000 - 3000]**

Harald narrowed his eyes, wondering why the general was so calm despite the fact that he was using his own effects against him. "You'll regret being so carefree! Thor, attack Elemental Five-God Dragon! Thunder Pile!"

Just as the Thunder God was about to bash the Universal God's heads in with its massive hammer, a barrier appeared out of nowhere and propelled the thong-wearing God back.

"You won't be touching my God again!" Boris cried, his Trap Card flipped face-up. "Safe Zone protects it from being targeted by Card Effects or destroyed in battle!"

Harald's eyes widened, and he wondered why Boris hadn't activated that card before he stole the effects. Despite being wary, he knew he needed to keep pressing forward. "You still take the difference in Attack Points, which is 2000!"

Boris screamed in pain as the lightning from Thor's hammer still managed to break through the barrier and zap his body.

**[Boris' LP: 2600 - 600]**

**[Elemental's SC: 3 - 1]**

"Then I set one card face-down, ending my turn!"

As Harald's card manifested out in front of his D-Wheel, he took a deep breath so he could reassess the situation. Boris was clearly up to something, but what? Regardless, he could no longer steal Elemental Five-God Dragon's effects, but he no longer needed to. At the end of his next turn, his Trap Card would end this Duel in one sweeping motion. Regardless of whether Safe Zone protected his God, it couldn't protect him from Card Effect damage. Harald no longer had any cards in his hand, so he was counting on the plan he set up to end this Duel.

Boris placed his hand over his deck as he passed along a corner, the shadows of the four Gods on the field completely blocking out the light of day. He had taken significant damage to his body from the previous attack, but he maintained a collected face. Boris knew that he had only one turn to end this match. For the sake of his comrades, his coworkers within Project A.D.'s, and all currently tormented by the influence of Urteil and Murdock Willard, he could not allow himself to fail here!

"My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Elemental 2 / Ragnarok 5]**

**[Boris' LP: 600]**

Eyeing the card he drew, Boris' eyes grew intense.

"I, 'Alchemist' Boris Lebedev, will show you the true meaning behind my alias! Fusing multiple elements to create a new, more powerful energy! I activate the Trap Card, Elemental Rain!" Harald looked around him in confusion as multiple orbs of light erupted from the dirt below on the track. "This card allows me to Banish any number of cards from the top of my deck in order to Special Summon Monsters of different Attributes from my Graveyard equal to the number of cards Banished!"

The spirits of four Monsters manifested in front of Boris' D-Wheel, their bodies glowing in shades of blue, yellow, red, and green. "Become my power, my team!"

**[Caravan of the Ice Barrier: LV1/500/200]**

**[Wattchimera: LV6/1400/1200]**

**[Mist Valley Thunder Lord: LV7/2600/2400]**

**[Prominence, Molten Swordsman: LV4/1800/600]**

"Next," Boris continued, "I activate Speed Spell – Riryoku! By depleting the rest of my Speed Counters, I can halve Mist Valley Thunder Lord's Attack Power and add those 1300 points to Elemental Five-God Dragon!" Harald grunted as Veronika's Ace Monster was drained, adding its energy to his God.

**[Elemental Five-God Dragon's ATK: 4000 - 5300]**

**[Elemental's SC: 2 - 0]**

Boris came to a screeching stop as his speed fell to nothing.

Rua's eyes were wide as he watched this unfold. "5300 Attack Points?! That's insane!"

"Next," Boris said, "I release the Fire-Attribute Prominence, Molten Swordsman to inflict 1000 points of damage to your Life Points!" Harald screamed as another blast of fire energy smashed down onto his D-Wheel, sending him spinning across the dirt track.

**[Harald's LP: 1500 - 500]**

"Then I release the Wind-Attribute Mist Valley Thunder Lord to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on your field! That set card of yours is useless!" Harald felt a blast of wind wash over him, and his set Trap Card was shattered, leaving him with nothing in his Spell/Trap Zone.

Boris continued his assault, not letting up for even a second. "By releasing the Water-Attribute Caravan of the Ice Barrier, I can destroy all Monster Cards on my opponent's field! Even if those targets are Gods!"

Harald's eyes shot open as a tsunami washed over his field. All three of his Gods were drowned, vanishing from the field. "What?!"

"This isn't good!" Dragan cried, slamming his hand down on the table. "Harald has no cards on the field or even a hand! If he's attacked like this…!"

"Next," Boris continued, "I release the Light-Attribute Wattchimera to increase Elemental Five-God Dragon's Attack Power by 1000!"

**[Elemental Five-God Dragon's ATK: 5300 - 6300]**

"That's impossible!" Kiryu cried, rising from his seat. "He brought its Attack Power to 6300 in just one turn?! How can such an overpowered card even exist?!"

Boris' eye cast his entire body in a dark glow as he drove underneath his dragon God. "That's why we're the only ones capable of playing this card! It takes a level of skill, patience, and trust that far surpasses what most are capable of! But I'm still not done! I still haven't Normal Summoned this turn!" Boris slammed his final card, the last card he had in his hand, down onto his Duel Disk. "I Normal Summon Avalanching Aussa!"

Boris' final Monster was a young woman with glasses wearing a robe and wielding a staff.

**[Avalanching Aussa: LV4/800/1500] [Attack Position]**

"Finally, I release the Earth-Attribute Avalanching Aussa to activate Elemental Five-God's Dragon's final effect! I can Banish up to five cards from my opponent's Graveyard!"

Harald's eyes widened, instantly knowing what he was plotting. "You can't…!"

"That's right! I'm Banishing your three God Cards from your Graveyard along with Speed Spell – Prose Edda and another random Trap Card! You won't be bringing back your Gods during your End Phase! Even if I hadn't done that, you had no chance of making it through this turn from the get-go!"

Harald gritted his teeth, sweat dripping down his face.

"He's wide open!" Ruka cried. "If this attack goes through…!"

"I guess Team Elemental will win!" Rua finished, his birthmark still radiating.

Yusei and Jack had solemn expressions on their faces. "Then why doesn't it feel that way?" Yusei asked out loud.

"Damn it!" Dragan and his comrades rose from their seats, cheering Harald on. "Don't lose this easily!" they all cried.

"_This looks to be the end of an incredible match!" _MC shouted into his microphone. _"With only 500 Life Points and no cards on his field, Harald of Team Ragnarok has nothing in between him and the 6300 Attack Power Elemental Five-God Dragon!" _

"This ends it, Harald!" Boris cried, pumping his fist into the air. "We of Team Elemental and Project A.D.'s will inherit your will! We'll be the ones to take on Urteil!"

Harald narrowed his eyes, passing by Boris' now stalled D-Wheel.

"Go, Elemental Five-God Dragon!" he cried, his dragon roaring far above him. "Attack Harald directly!"

Harald glanced over to Yusei in his team's booth through the corner of his eyes as the massive Universal God began to charge up for another cataclysmic blast of energy.

"_Yes, this must be what you felt like on the day we fought in the W.R.G.P., Yusei Fudo. If that match taught me anything, it was to think outside the box and anticipate your opponent's strategy." _A light smile came to the D-Wheeler's lips as he thought this to himself. _"If I hadn't met you on the battlefield that day, I have no doubt that I'd lose right here and now. But…" _

"Big Bang Burst!"

The Elemental Five-God Dragon continued to charge, sparks flying around the entire center of the stadium.

"Did you figure out what the card I sent to my Graveyard earlier was yet?"

Boris stopped suddenly at the sound of Harald's voice, noticing the stone cold expression glued to Harald's face. "Wh-What did you say?" In those brief seconds, Boris could no longer hear the roaring of their D-Wheels, the frantic cheers of the crowd, or even the growls of their own Gods. The two opponent's met eyes in moment that seemed to last for eternity, their souls resonating with one another.

The beam fired, and the man's senses returned to him.

In just a series of seconds, flashes of the past five matches flooded his mind, including the first matchup of Yulian versus Leon. There was no way he'd forgotten about the effect of Balder, but the thought of Boris moving it back into his Graveyard before never occurred to him. Why would he when he had three powerful Lords of Aesir on his field?

"I-Impossible…" Boris' intact eye went bloodshot, sweat bullets appearing on his face. "There's no way you could have read through my entire strategy without knowing the effects of Elemental Five-God Dragon!" Boris began to panic, realizing that his God had already unleashed its attack. "Shit! It's too late to stop the attack now that I've already declared it!"

It was far too late. The enormous energy blast met with the sturdy body of Balder, Guardian of the Aesir, its massive form once again towering above the Dome Stadium. The energy continued to discharge until the giant had absorbed it all, the dragon's energy finally depleted. With nothing left to shoot, the beam fell short.

**[Balder, Guardian of the Aesir's ATK: 3300 - 9600]**

"_I-Incredible!" _MP stuttered into his microphone. _"Balder has absorbed Elemental Five-God Dragon's total 6300 Attack Points, bringing its Attack Power all the way to 9600!"_

Boris gritted his teeth as the blast from his own God was repelled back at it, shattering through its body and crashing into his gut. "D-Dammit…! To think you planned this far ahead…! Incredible…!" Boris screamed in agony as the mighty blast sent him and his D-Wheel crashing off of the track, his body sliding all the way to the other side of the stadium before finally coming to a stop. Smacking against the fence of the track, Boris coughed up blood as he fell to the ground.

Team 5D's were flabbergasted in disbelief at what just happened, mouths hung open and eyes wide. "Though his Safe Zone protected it from being destroyed," Jack managed through his shock, "Boris still takes the damage equal to the difference in their Attack Power…3300 points!"

**[Boris' LP: 600 - 0]**

"_C-Crash! Contestant Boris has crashed!" _MP cried through the speakers. _"Medical team, get down their immediately!" _

**BREAK**

Both Gods vanished off of the field as the Duel was declared over, with Team Ragnarok advancing to the second day. Harald, not caring about any of that at the moment, quickly hopped off his D-Wheel to check on his opponent. "Are you okay?! Answer me!"

"You…" Boris tried to lift his swollen arm, his body shaking considerably as he looked into Harald's eyes. "How did you do it? Did you really predict that I would Synchro Summon my God, even as rare a card as it is?"

Harald averted his eyes, heaving a slight sigh. "You shouldn't worry about that now, but if it puts you at ease…" The blue-haired Ragnarok leader finally returned his gaze to the general, showing some sympathy for him. "It's not that I predicted your moves. It's just that I learned from a certain someone to think outside the box. I considered the possibility that someone as strong as you would be able to turn the tables around, and I took appropriate precautions. That means I recognize you as a worthy opponent."

Harald offered the injured man a smile, backing up his statement. Boris couldn't help but return the smile, despite his aching body. "I see. As I thought from the beginning, you're someone to be reckoned with…"

Team 5D's quickly joined Team Ragnarok by the injured Boris' side. The rest of Team Elemental ran over as well, concerned for their leader's safety.

"Hang in there, boss! Don't die on us!" Ivan cried, tears streaming down his face. Even the usually stoic Yulian showed some concern, even going as far as to help the older general to his feet.

"Don't worry about me…" Boris managed through his pain. "I'll live. I knew what challenging a fellow Rune Eye wielder would result in if I lost… Despite the risks," he grunted, looking over at Harald, "you never gave up and fought until the very end. For that, I'm truly grateful. You have proven that we can leave this task with you and your team." Boris gave another grunt, coughing up fresh blood.

Harald glanced over at Team 5D's, smiling to himself. _"I feel as if we've switched places, Yusei…"_

The medical team quickly arrived with stretchers to get Boris treated, but he turned them down. "Please. Give me a few minutes. There are some things I need to discuss with these people in private."

"But…!" one of the doctors started, only to be chased away by Mizoguchi, who was joining the group. "Just give the man a few minutes!" With the medical squad backing down for the moment, Boris, still unable to move, leaned his back against the broken fence so he could face the group.

"You all must be wondering about this eye of mine," the man started, lifting his arm to place his hand over his mutilated eye socket. With his eye patch burned up, he could no longer keep it hidden for the moment. With the Gods gone, however, its energy settled down, no longer reacting with the others. "What you felt was genuine, though this Rune Eye is a fake."

"A fake?" Brave repeated, placing his hand on his hip. "How could someone create a fake Rune Eye?"

Dragan nodded, looking perplexed himself. "The Rune Eyes were inherited only by those chosen by the Lords of Aesir. I don't think anyone could recreate such a natural phenomenon so easily."

"No," Boris said through a pained grunt. "You guys have no idea just how far Murdock Willard's influence extends. Not only is he more intelligent than most scientists, with an exceptional understanding of the inner workings of the human body, but he's lost all human morality. To him, the only thing that matters is completing his wicked experiments. The lives of his subjects make little difference to him…!"

"But that still doesn't explain how he did it," Harald said in a somewhat irritated tone. "How could one man step into the territory of the Gods?! And for what purpose?!"

"No, you're mistaken. Murdock Willard didn't do this by himself. Even while he was still working at Kaiba Corporation, he was secretly working with Urteil to conduct these experiments. In exchange for his vast knowledge, Alf Kappler gave Murdock Willard access to vast technology and secrets. In addition to that, the mysterious Jophiel Omniel has been using the Omniel Family's wealth to back the organization. Between the three of them, there have been countless experiments on human life, children and adults alike. They must be stopped!"

Kiryu took a step forward, looking Boris right in the eyes. "The energy I feel from you greatly resembles the Dark Signers. Being a former Dark Signer myself, I can feel it as clear as day. How did those three men access such power?"

"I don't know all the details behind their experiments," Boris said quietly, "but the one thing I know is that they've been studying various ancient rituals for purposes unknown. This eye you see is just one of those rituals."

"Rituals?" Yusei asked, him and his friends looking shocked. "I knew these men were up to something, but I didn't think it was related to something like this…! Just what could they be planning?"

"I have no idea," Boris said, "but I'll tell you that they're merciless beyond your wildest imaginations. This all dates back ten years ago when I was serving in the Russian military. The Russian government was suffering from an economic crisis at the time, and conflict broke out with the British government. Locked in a year-long war with their country, we were on the verge of killing each other when both armies were suddenly abducted by Urteil one day and were forced into painful, nightmarish experiments."

Boris began shaking as he recalled these events, grasping his own arm to try to stop from showing his weakness. "Despite killing each other for a year, we were no longer soldiers in battle, but mere victims of a senseless violation of human rights! I'm the only survivor of the experiments…. It was Raynor Clayfield…Rom of Project A.D.'s…who saved my life that day. Despite being so young, I can clearly say that I would be dead if it had not been for him."

Boris couldn't stop his shaking, and he turned away from the group in shame. "Forgive me. A general should not show weakness in front of his peers and subordinates like this."

The rest of Team Elemental rushed to consult their boss, placing their hands on his shoulder. Team Ragnarok looked over to Team 5D's, and all members exchanged glances that showed they were equally disgusted with that they heard.

"The more I hear, the more pissed off I get!" Jack cried, punching his fist into his free open hand. "I'm going to tear these assholes to pieces when I get a hold of them!"

Yusei nodded, clenching his fist by his side. "We saved this city ten years ago, and we'll do it again. We can't allow Urteil to do as they please!"

"These same people may be responsible for our father's disappearance as well," Ruka said to Rua. "We've got to find out so we can save him before it's too late!"

"Yeah," Rua replied, gritting his teeth hard together. "They won't get away with this as long as I'm here! I swear on my life!"

Aki turned away from the group, glancing up into the sky above the stadium. "And on top of all that, I keep hearing about this Jophiel Omniel man who was responsible for the attack on my clinic. If he's involved in all of this, I need to find out exactly what these people are trying to do…!"

"That's right!" Boris gently pushed his team members aside, attempting to rise to his feet. "Miss LeBlanc and Mr. Hogan and the other A.D.'s agents are still out there fighting Urteil this very moment…! We need to assist them now that our match is done…!"

"What?!" Yusei cried, him and his friends moving closer to the man. "They're out there fighting Urteil this very moment?!"

"Why the hell didn't anyone tell us sooner?!" Jack cried, flaring up with anger. "I'll clobber these freaks! Which way did they go?!"

"That won't be necessary," Mizoguchi said, holding up his special cell phone. "I've been following the situation this entire time thanks to Kotomo. Most of the Urteil members have been properly detained and are currently being escorted to our temporary HQ for interrogation. Right about now my lady should be-"

The butler stopped midsentence when Boris' eye suddenly activated once again, his dark energy flaring up even more than before. Harald, Brave, and Dragan had similar reactions, as did the Signers.

"What's this feeling…?!" Kiryu gripped his shoulders, his body shaking all over. "It feels…familiar. It's coming from right outside the stadium!"

"What?!" Yusei and his friends grunted as they felt a sharp pain in their arms, their Crimson Dragon birthmarks reacting. "This pain…! It's coming from Crow…! Something's happening to him…!"

The members of Team Ragnarok saw various flashes suddenly dominate their senses. "These images…!" Harald grunted, trying to make sense of what his Rune Eye was showing him. "We were too occupied with our match to notice before, but there's great danger all around the area!"

"Damn," Brave moaned, grasping his head. "I don't know most of these faces, but there's a ton of people in danger right now…! It's hard to tell if these events happened already or are happening right now, but I'm seeing a brown haired kid being attacked by some cloaked person… And Some ridiculously powered green-haired guy's duking it out with a bunch of other people… And a masked, creepy guy. Just what the hell is going on with this city?"

"Brown haired kid?" Rua asked. "That sounds like this one kid I met in America… He's a part of Project A.D.'s! I've got to go check on him!"

"That green-haired man you mentioned… That sounds just like Jophiel Omniel." Aki quickly spun around, running in the direction of the exit leading out of the stadium. "I've got to confront that man for myself!"

"Wait! Hold on, Izayoi!" Jack yelled after the woman, picking up speed himself. "We're coming with you! I don't want you going by yourself!"

Yusei turned toward the members of Team Elemental. "Leave this to us. Please make sure Boris-_san_ gets proper medical treatment."

Before the members could respond, Yusei and his friends, along with Team Ragnarok and Kiryu, ran toward the exit to check on the situation outside.

**BREAK**

* * *

><p>Crow and Sherry struggled to get back to their feet, two shadowed Monster hovering above them on the pavement. Jafar stood in front of these two Monsters, his eyes now dyed a deep black. "Do you fools understand yet? You can't defeat an Urteil general so easy! Not when I have this power under my control!"<p>

"S-Shit…" Crow muttered, his body aching all over. "This is impossible…! The Dark Signers were defeated by our hands…! How is this man controlling Dark Synchro Monsters?!"

Sherry wiped dirt from under her lip, spitting blood from a cut in her mouth. "I knew we were facing powerful enemies, but this is just ridiculous…!"

"Just give up," Jafar said in his chilling voice. "The enemy you face is far beyond your reach."

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOooo

* * *

><p><strong>With the tournament temporarily forgotten about, the gang goes to confront Urteil! <strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 29: "Hidden Faces" **

**Writing: GoldenUmi **

**Characters Appearing From Anime: Harald, Dragan, Brave, Kiryu, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Master of Ceremonies**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi ("Alchemist" Boris Lebedev, "Breeze" Veronika Solovyov, "Spark" Aria Solovyov, "Sabertooth" Elijah Hummingbird, "Precious" Jewel Sherlock, Master of Parties, Absalom, Riley, Mr. Fred, Misaki Emu, Alf Kappler [Mentioned]), GoldenUmi/Aman1216 ("Frosty" Yulian Novikov, "Flame" Ivan Smirnov, Jafar), ZeroSaber39 (Jophiel Omniel [Mentioned]), Halo ("Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi [Mentioned], "Rom" Raynor Clayfield [Mentioned], Murdock Willard [Mentioned]) **

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi (Team Elemental vs. Team Ragnarok, Sabertooth vs. Absalom, Precious vs. Riley)**

**Cards appearing in chapter:**

**Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Robbin' Goblin**

**Continuous Trap**

**Each time a monster you control inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, your opponent discards 1 random card.**

**Loki, Lord of the Aesir**

**DARK**

**Level 10**

**Divine Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**3300/3000**

**1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, when this card attacks and your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card during your Battle Phase, you can negate its activation and destroy it. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it during the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, you can select 1 Trap Card in the Graveyard and add it to your hand.**

**Chaos Necromancer**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Effect**

**0/0**

**The ATK of this card is the number of Monster Cards in your Graveyard x 300.**

**Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Effect**

**800/1100**

**When a monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card's Battle Position card is changed, you can Special Summon 1 "Nordic Beast" monster from your hand or Deck.**

**Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Tuner/Effect**

**1600/1000**

**If your opponent controls a face-up Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**Tyr of the Nordic Champions**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**2000/2000**

**Your opponent cannot select a "Nordic" monster as an attack target, except "Tyr of the Nordic Champions". If there is no other face-up "Nordic" monster on the field, destroy this card.**

**Jormungandr of the Nordic Wicked Dragons**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Dragon/Effect**

**3000/3000**

**If you control a face-up Divine-Beast-Type monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Defense Position. When this Defense Position card is changed to Attack Position, its controller takes 3000 damage.**

**Double Type Rescue**

**Trap**

**Activate only while you control 2 or more different Types of monsters and your opponent controls more monsters than you do. Select and Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard.**

**Chaos Hunter**

**DARK**

**Level 7**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2500/1600**

**When your opponent Special Summons a monster, you can discard 1 card to Special Summon this card from your hand. Your opponent cannot remove cards from play.**

**Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Effect**

**1200/800**

**When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon up to 2 "Nordic Beast Tokens" (EARTH/Beast-Type/Level 3/ATK 0/DEF 0).**

**Thor, Lord of the Aesir**

**EARTH**

**Level 10**

**Divine Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls. Negate the effects of the monster and this card gains the negated effect(s) until the End Phase. If this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it from the Graveyard during the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

**Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir**

**Trap**

**Add 1 "Nordic" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

**Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Fairy/Tuner/Effect**

**400/800**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can send a card(s) from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Einherjar Token" (Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 100/DEF 1000) for each card you sent to the Graveyard this way.**

**Odin, Father of the Aesir**

**LIGHT**

**Level 10**

**Divine Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**4000/3500**

**1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can activate this card's effect. If you do, all face-up Divine-Beast-Type monster(s) you control become unaffected by the effects of Spell/Trap Cards until the End Phase. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it during the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you can draw 1 card.**

**Dark Spirit Art – Greed**

**Trap**

**Tribute 1 DARK monster. Draw 2 cards. Your opponent can negate this effect by revealing 1 Spell Card in their hand.**

**Solemn Judgment**

**Counter Trap**

**When a monster would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your Life Points; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.**

**Forgetfulness**

**Trap**

**When the effect of a face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls is activated: Negate that effect, and if you do, change that monster to face-up Defense Position.**

**Ordeal of a Traveler**

**Continuous Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Your opponent chooses 1 random card in your hand and calls the type of the card (Monster, Spell, or Trap), and if they call it wrong, return the attacking monster to the hand.**

**XX-Saber Gardestrike**

**EARTH**

**Level 5**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**2100/1400**

**If you have 2 or more "X-Saber" monsters in your Graveyard and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**Total Defense Shogun**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1550/2500**

**This card is changed to Defense Position when it is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned successfully. This card can attack while it is in Defense Position. If this card attacks while in Defense Position, apply the ATK of this card for damage calculation.**

**X-Saber Palomuro**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Reptile/Tuner/Effect**

**200/300**

**When another "Saber" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.**

**XX-Saber Darksoul**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Effect**

**100/100**

**During the End Phase, if this card was sent from your side of the field to your Graveyard this turn: You can add 1 "X-Saber" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

**Call of the Haunted**

**Continuous Trap**

**Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Saber Slash**

**Spell**

**Destroy a number of face-up cards on the field equal to the number of face-up Attack Position "X-Saber" monsters you control.**

**Spirit Barrier**

**Continuous Trap**

**While you control a monster(s), you take no Battle Damage.**

**XX-Saber Gottoms**

**EARTH**

**Level 9**

**Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**3100/2600**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more EARTH monsters**

**You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster to discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand.**

**Gottoms' Emergency Call**

**Trap**

**If a face-up "X-Saber" monster is on the field: Target 2 "X-Saber" monsters in any Graveyard; Special Summon both to your side of the field.**

**Broww, Huntsman of Dark World**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1400/800**

**If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Draw 1 card, plus another card if this card is discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect.**

**Zure, Knight of Dark World**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend**

**1800/1500**

**The Gates of Dark World**

**Field Spell**

**All Fiend-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Fiend-Type monster from your Graveyard; discard 1 Fiend-Type monster, then draw 1 card.**

**Fire Princess**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Pyro/Effect**

**1300/1500**

**Each time you gain Life Points, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**Level Limit - Area B**

**Continuous Spell**

**Change all face-up Level 4 or higher monsters to Defense Position.**

**Royal Decree**

**Permanent Trap**

**Negate all other Trap Card effects on the field.**

**Princess of Tsurugi**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Effect**

**900/700**

**FLIP: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Spell and Trap Card on your opponent's side of the field.**

**Secret Village of the Spellcasters**

**Field Spell**

**If you control a Spellcaster-Type monster and your opponent does not, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards. If you control no Spellcaster-Type monsters, you cannot activate Spell Cards.**

**White Magician Pikeru**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1200/0**

**During your Standby Phase, increase your Life Points by 400 points for each monster on your side of the field.**

**Trial of the Princesses**

**Equip Spell**

**You can only equip this card to "White Magician Pikeru" or "Ebon Magician Curran". Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points. During a turn that the equipped monster destroyed a Level 5 or higher monster as a result of battle, by Tributing the equipped monster and this card, Special Summon from your hand or Deck: 1 "Princess Pikeru" if you Tributed "White Magician Pikeru", or 1 "Princess Curran" if you Tributed "Ebon Magician Curran".**

**Snipe Hunter**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1500/600**

**You can discard 1 card to target 1 card on the field; roll a six-sided die, and destroy the target unless you roll a 1 or 6.**

**Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**2700/1800**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard) by returning 1 face-up "Dark World" monster you control to the hand, except "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World". If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then, if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, look at 1 random card in your opponent's hand, then, if it was a monster, you can Special Summon it to your side of the field.**

**Smashing Ground**

**Spell**

**Destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has the highest DEF. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.)**

**Cup of Ace**

**Spell**

**Toss a coin: ● Heads: Draw 2 cards. ● Tails: Your opponent draws 2 cards.**

**Grinder Golem**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Fiend/Effect**

**3000/300**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) to your opponent's side of the field by Special Summoning 2 "Grinder Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in face-up Attack Position on your side of the field. If you Special Summon this monster, you cannot Normal Summon or Set a monster during the same turn.**

**Riryoku**

**Spell**

**Select 2 face-up monsters on the field. Halve the ATK of 1 monster, and add that amount to the ATK of the other monster, until the End Phase.**

**Princess Pikeru**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**2000/0**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Trial of the Princesses". During your Standby Phase, gain 800 Life Points for each monster you control.**

**Element Doom**

**DARK  
>Level 4<strong>

**Fiend/Effect**

**1500/1200**

**This monster gets the following effect(s) while there is a monster(s) with the following Attribute(s) on the field: ● EARTH: Negate the effect of an Effect Monster that this card destroyed by battle. ● WIND: If this card destroyed your opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row.**

**The Unhappy Maiden**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**0/100**

**When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, the Battle Phase for that turn ends immediately.**

**Speed Spell – Tremendous Fire**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate when you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points and 500 points of damage to your Life Points.**

**Lifeline from the Graveyard**

**Trap**

**Select 2 monsters in your Graveyard. Pay 100 Life Points x the combined Levels of those monsters, and Special Summon them.**

**Abyss Flower**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Plant**

**750/400**

**Wattbetta**

**LIGHT  
>Level 2<strong>

**Thunder/Tuner/Effect**

**100/0**

**When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, your opponent discards 1 card of their choice.**

**Wattcannon**

**Continuous Trap**

**Once per turn, when a Level 4 or lower Thunder-Type monster is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, inflict 600 damage to your opponent.**

**Elemental Five-God Dragon (Created by GolenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 12**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**4000/4300**

**1 LIGHT Tuner + 4 non-Tuner Monsters of different Attributes (other than LIGHT)**

**When you Synchro Summon this card, you can Banish cards from your Graveyard to lower the level of a Monster used as Synchro Material for this Monster by the amount you discarded. You must pay 300 Life Points for each card Banished as a Cost for this effect. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spell and Trap Cards. You can Tribute a Monster on your side of the field to activate one of the following effects based on its Attribute:**

**LIGHT: Increase The ATK and DEF of this card by 1000 points until the End Phase.**

**DARK: Decrease the ATK and DEF of one Monster on your opponent's side of the field by 1000 until the End Phase.**

**FIRE: Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.**

**WIND: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on your opponent's side of the field.**

**WATER: Destroy all the Monsters on your opponent's side of the field.**

**EARTH: Banish up to five cards from your opponent's Graveyard.**

**Interdimensional Matter Transporter**

**Trap**

**Target 1 face-up monster you control; banish that target until the End Phase.**

**Gjallarhorn**

**Trap**

**If you control a face-up "Aesir" monster: You can return this card from your Graveyard to your Spell & Trap Card Zone and activate it. During your 3rd End Phase after activation: Banish all monsters you control; inflict damage to your opponent equal to their ATK.**

**Speed Spell – Burial From a Different Dimension**

**Speed Spell**

**This card can be activated by removing 3 of your Speed Counters. Select up to 3 Monster Cards that are removed from play, and return them to their owners' Graveyard.**

**Mimir of the Nordic Ascendant**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Fairy/Effect**

**600/0**

**Once per turn, at the start of your Standby Phase, if you control a face-up "Nordic" monster, you can send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.**

**Safe Zone**

**Continuous Trap**

**Activate by selecting 1 face-up Attack Position monster. That monster cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects, or be destroyed by battle. It cannot attack your opponent directly. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.**

**Elemental Rain (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Trap**

**Banish any number of cards from the top of your Deck and Special Summon Monsters of a different Attributes equal to the number of cards Banished. Their effects are negated and their ATK is halved. They cannot attack and they are destroyed during the End Phase.**

**Avalanching Aussa**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**800/1500**

**Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 EARTH monster (except this card) to Special Summon 1 EARTH monster from your hand. The monster Special Summoned by this effect is destroyed if "Avalanching Aussa" is removed from your side of the field.**

**Balder, Guardian of Aesir (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 10**

**Divine Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**3300/4500**

**1 "Nordic" Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects that target. When this card attacks and destroys an opponent's Monster with DEF lower than this card's ATK, inflict the difference as damage to your opponent. If this card is in the Graveyard when you receive a direct attack, Special Summon it in Attack Mode with an increase in ATK equal to the total damage you would have received.**


	29. Hidden Faces

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 29: "Hidden Faces"**

* * *

><p>The Kaiba Corporation's Dome Stadium stirred with life once again after several minutes of astonished silence throughout the crowd. With the Team Elemental vs. Team Ragnarok match finally done after close to an hour of intense back and forth combat, the audience now discussed the events amongst themselves, waiting patiently for the next match to begin. Master of Ceremonies announced that there would be a 30 minute interlude before the third round of the first day commenced in order to give medical authorities enough time to properly treat Boris. This was so they could be back on standby during the next match in case of another crash.<p>

Up in his private office in the center pillar within the stadium, Hayato peered out at the crowd grimly through a glass window. He had his beefy fingers pressed against the glass, his beady eyes narrowed with in a stern expression.

"What are you thinking about?"

Hayato shifted slightly at the shrilly voice, seeing the reflection of Yeager through the glass pane. The CEO finally turned around entirely to face the mayor, retaining his professional atmosphere. "My agents are currently scattered about the vicinity, attempting to locate Urteil's hideout. I have reason to believe that they've taken up residence somewhere within the area."

Yeager's eyes practically popped out of his head when he heard the news, breaking out into a nervous sweat. "Wh-What did you just say?! That's impossible! There's no way the enemy could slip right under our nose, let alone Seto Kaiba!"

"That's what I believed at first," the CEO replied in a sober tone. "But they've proven that their technology is far more advanced than we first realized. Regardless, I've received news that our agents have captured a number of Urteil members. It won't be long before they are interrogated. Once that happens, it won't be long before we learn of their whereabouts."

"I-I hope so," the clown replied, voice shaking. "There are high-ranking people from countries around the world gathered above us. The outcome of this tournament will determine Japan's standing among the rest of the world, giving us a chance to correct the doubt created by the Yliaster incident ten years ago." Yeager stopped to peer up at the ceiling as he continued. "If something were to happen here once again…"

Hayato stared at the mayor for a moment before releasing a heavy sigh. "Don't worry. Project Advanced Duelists has remained under the radar for several years now. We're doing our best to ensure it remains that way." The clown's face showed that he took some comfort in Hayato's words, but the president himself looked like he was trying to convince himself.

Just as the two were talking, as Yeager said, there were several men in fancy attire seated on a balcony not far above Hayato's office in the center of the stadium. One of the men, a middle-aged African American man, was the current American President of the United States named Derrick Obama. He had a warm smile on his face as he spoke with his colleagues.

"I'm very impressed with the show your team has given us, Mr. Medve."

Obama turned to face a short man with bright blonde hair, the ambassador of Russia named Dimitris Medve. "Thank you, Mr. President," he responded in his thick Russian accent. "We hope to see an equally impressive performance from your team as well."

As the two men discussed the previous matches amongst themselves, the dictator of North Korea named Kim Hung shot a disgusted glance their way. "Damn American politics at work again," he grumbled in his native Korean tongue. "We'll show those Americans when this thing is over."

Sitting beside the disgruntled Korean was Ron Ripper, the representative for the Australian government. He bore a similar expression as the North Korean leader, his glare aimed at the medical team carrying away Boris, the other four members of Team Elemental running beside them. "What a horrendous performance," the man grunted, adjusting his glasses. "LeBlanc's team barely won the previous round and this Team Elemental got trounced! If this is how they intend to prove themselves worthy of our aid, they are failing miserably."

Just as the grumpy gentleman was mumbling to himself, he heard a loud crashing noise coming from just outside the Dome Stadium. "What in the world was that?" he asked out loud, the other representatives following his gaze toward a flash of black light extending over the stadium toward the front entrance. "How unsightly! These Japanese make far too much of a ruckus!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>At the same time, Yukio and Stephanie were seated toward the very back of the bleachers in the same direction the representatives were glancing toward. Yukio noticed their gaze and reflexively pushed his hat down further to cover his eyes. Stephanie was in the middle of having another of her one-sided conversations pertaining to the intense match that just took place when she caught Yukio's strange behavior.<p>

"What's wrong? Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?"

"As if," Yukio snapped back, quickly stopping himself and detaining his attitude. "It's nothing serious. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so," the brunette girl replied with a sigh. "I said this before, but you need to lighten up, Yukio. What's the point of coming here if you're just gonna act like a paranoid criminal or something."

Yukio scrunched up his nose slightly, not liking that comment. "I am _not_ paranoid. But as you know firsthand, there's always some bastard out to screw with me. It's just easier this way." Yukio waved her off at that point, forcefully staring at the events down below to satisfy her. "It's not like there's a Duel going on now anyway, you know."

"In that case," Stephanie said in a slightly playful tone, "why not talk a bit for a change?" Stephanie brought her body closer to Yukio, who responded as per usual.

"Like hell! Stop doing that!"

Just as Stephanie was about to reply, she heard a door slam open not far off from where the two were sitting. Yukio heard it as well and spun around in his chair to glance up over his left shoulder. His eyes fixated toward the center stairs that separated the bleachers cleanly down the middle, noticing two people emerging from the door that led into the interior section of the stadium.

Stepping through the door was Erin, accompanied by a handcuffed Fester. The young sky blue-haired girl clicked her tongue in annoyance when she realized she had taken a wrong turn. "Dammit. I thought this door led out of the stadium, not back into the dome section… This place is like a maze!"

Fester, the clown-dressed Urteil agent that lost to Eirika only 20 minutes earlier, snickered in delight at the girl's blunder. "Serves you right! Some A.D.'s agent you are if you can't even find your way out of the building!"

Erin gritted her teeth, growling at the older man like a peeved cat. Balling her fist, she punched the clown across the head. "Shut your damn mouth, Urteil! I don't want to hear that coming from a grown man dressed like a clown at a birthday party!"

Now wearing a massive lump on his scraggly head, Fester forced another laugh despite the pained tears in his eyes. "Are you sure you can afford to be leisurely strolling around these bleachers? Even at this moment, the more _formidable_ Urteil members are preparing the next phase of our plan! A little brat like you shouldn't get so cocky just because you defeated an _underling_ like me!"

Erin scoffed, using her foot to kick Fester hard in the back. "Shut your mouth and keep walking, Urteil! Don't think you can talk down to me just because you're confident in your superiors!" The young woman flashed the clown a devious smirk of her own, gripping him by the collar and forcing his face against hers. "And don't think you're safe just because we need information from you. The second we're done with you, I'll make sure you rot away in a prison cell for the rest of your life! I suggest you remember that!"

Fester met the girl's smirk with an even nastier glare of his own, his laughter reaching demented levels of insanity. "You foolish girl! How naïve can you be?! Do you _honestly _think _Heilandes _gives a damn about some underling like me?! While you waste time here, the organization's shadow is slowly stretching over this entire city! You couldn't possibly understand the depth of our savior's conviction, nor the lengths to which he would go to reach his goal!"

Erin's expression darkened as Fester gave another hyena-like cackle.

"Yes, that's it! I can tell you want to kill me right here and now, but your pathetic moral values keep you from doing it! You're so blind by these values that you don't even understand our true objective in luring you out today! While you lug me around, the generals are-"

Fed up with the clown's rambling, Eirika gave him a hard kick to the groin, leaving him curled up in a painful ball on the ground at her feet.

"D-Damn you women and your shrewd tactics!"

"Now start walking!" With one swift motion of her leg, she forced the shaking clown back to his feet and gave him a push.

Fester, now moving at a snail's pace thanks to his pained groin, mumbled under his breath as he made his way through the crowd of civilians. Erin followed him, keeping a tight grip on his handcuffs. She had to admit that his words had shaken her quite a bit, but she couldn't let him see that. She had a feeling that Urteil had planned for this, but what could their objective be?

The crowd exchanged bewildered glances as Fester and Eirika made their way past them toward the second entrance located on the other side of the bleachers. She knew that it would be quicker to go through that door to return to where she started out and head in the opposite direction without wasting as much time.

As she passed by where Yukio and Stephanie were sitting, she noticed Yukio hiding his face underneath his hat, and Stephanie's derpy face.

Yukio shifted uncomfortably when her gaze met his, cursing under his breath. Of all the people who could have come through that door, it just had to be that annoying A.D.'s chick! He wished all of these people would just disappear and get out of his way!

Stephanie noticed Yukio's unusual behavior increasing under the gaze of Eirika, and a scowl came to her face. "Hey, what's the big deal, Yukio?! Don't start flirting with some girl in front of me!"

"You idiot!" Yukio shot back, panicking that Eirika had overheard his name. To his delight, however, the girl's attention was caught by the medical team placing Boris into an ambulance down on the track below.

"What the hell is going on here...?" Erin asked out loud, releasing one hand from Fester's cuffs to lean on the back of one of the seats in front of her, ignoring the man who was in that seat. "Team Elemental…_Boris_ lost?!"

Yukio heaved a sigh of relief, but knew he had to keep cool until the girl left the area. He peered over at the red-faced Stephanie, who was still moaning and groaning about his actions. "Okay, Stephanie, since you want to flirt so badly, let's play a game! It's called the Silent Game! Whoever can go the longest without saying anything will get a reward later! Understand?!"

Like a kid on Christmas morning, Stephanie's eyes began to sparkle with excitement. "Okay! I just need to be quiet, right?! Even I can do that!"

At the same time, Erin was worrying about Boris' condition, but she knew she had a mission to complete. She decided to continue forward, turning around once again to push Fester forward. As she turned around, she caught a glimpse of Stephanie staring awkwardly at Yukio, sweat pouring down her face. Erin gave a slight shrug before continuing forward, not having the time to observe some weirdoes in action.

It took another five minutes for Erin to make her way through the rest of the bleachers, finally reaching the other door. Once she and Fester had passed through the entrance, Yukio breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"I win!" Stephanie blurted out, her face scrunched up.

"Wh-What?!" Yukio cried. "That was a sigh! A sigh does not qualify as speaking!"

"It does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

This continued on for several more minutes before Yukio got the girl to settle down.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Outside the stadium's front entrance, the members of Team 5D's were running toward the source of the energy they felt just minutes earlier. Directly behind the five Signers were the members of Team Ragnarok joined by Kiryu and Mizoguchi. After running for several minutes now, the group was panting heavily, but did not stop to catch their breaths.<p>

"I will join you!"

The group finally stopped briefly to identify the owner of the deep voice they just heard. Dashing toward them from the Dome Stadium's entrance was Bomber, the dark-skinned Duelist friend of Team 5D's who had aided them in the past.

"Bomber!" Yusei called over to the muscular man. "You're still in Neo Domino City?"

"Yes," Bomber replied through pants, finally catching up to the others. "Team Taiyou are still here as well to watch the rest of the tournament, so I decided to stick around. I'm guessing you all sense the same energy I do?" Looking up, the man received a nod from the Signers.

"Yes," Yusei replied, his expression hardening. "It seemed to be coming from outside."

"I think we found the source."

The group now turned their attention to Jack, who was pointing a good distance down the parking lot. Following the King's finger, the group saw a battered Crow and Sherry.

"S-Shit…" Crow muttered through pained grimaces. Jafar had his arms folded against his chest as he observed the two, a slight smirk plastered to his lips. "Do you fools understand yet? You can't defeat an Urteil general so easy! Not when I have this power under my control!"

Behind Jafar, a grotesque creature hovered high above in the cloudy sky. Its body was alien-like in nature, tentacles whipping grossly around and green razor-sharp teeth flashing vividly. It wore diamond armor around its abdomen, as well as around its ten arm-like tentacles.

"This is impossible…!" Crow grunted through gritted teeth, his brows narrowed fiercely. "The Dark Signers were defeated by our hands…! How is this man controlling Dark Synchro Monsters?!"

Beside him, Sherry wiped dirt from under her lip, spitting blood from a cut in her mouth. "I knew we were facing powerful enemies, but this is just ridiculous…!"

"Just give up," Jafar said in his chilling voice. "The enemy you face is far beyond your reach."

**[Jafar's LP: 4000]**

**[Crow's LP: 1700]**

**[Sherry's LP: 2300]**

"In just an instant," Crow continued, still panting hard from the damage his body took. "his Monster destroyed our Monsters in one sweep! What a ridiculous ability…!"

Jafar heard footsteps approaching from behind the A.D.'s agents. Cocking his head slightly, he saw Team 5D's and the rest approaching from the front of the parking lot. "It seems we've got more _guests_ joining us."

"What the hell _is_ that thing?!" Jack cried, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of the gruesome beast.

"Crow! Sherry!" Aki called over to her friends, who immediately turned to face her. "Are you all right?!"

"My Lady!" Mizoguchi called out to his mistress.

"Stay back!" Sherry called out, raising her hand. "This man is dangerous!"

Kiryu and Bomber were frozen in their tracks, sweat visibly pouring down their faces. "The energy is being emitted from that beast!" Kiryu's body began to shake as an all-too familiar energy stirred inside of him.

"It feels exactly like that of a Dark Synchro Monster!" Bomber's body had a similar reaction, recalling the brief period Rudger Godwin killed him and revived him as a Dark Signer. For Kiryu, however, who had been a Dark Signer for a much longer period of time, this energy was clouding his mind like a black fog.

"Who the hell _are_ you?!" Yusei cried, pointing his finger at the dark-skinned enemy. "You don't have the appearance of a Dark Signer, and yet you wield a Dark Synchro Monster! We defeated the Dark Signers, so how is this even possible?!"

"I know this man," Harald said darkly, taking a step closer. "We saw him with a group of several others a few days ago. Our Rune Eyes warned us that they were a danger to this city."

Yusei and his friends turned to Harald briefly before returning their angered gazes back on the enemy.

Jafar chuckled lightly, noticing the glowing Crimson Dragon birthmarks of the six Signers as well as the Rune Eyes of Team Ragnarok were resonating with his own energy. Flashing the group a cocky smile, Jafar decided to humor them a bit.

"You'll come to understand the truth behind Urteil's power soon enough, but allow me to give you a bit of _useful_ information. You'll find that the power of the Crimson Dragon and the Rune Eyes means absolutely nothing against us. Thanks to the _research _we've been conducting over the past several decades." Jafar's face tightened up when he saw Rua and Ruka, and his eyes seemed to focus toward them specifically. "Then again, taking out some of you right here and now would help us down the line."

"Hmph!" Rua answered the man's glare with a smirk. "If it's a fight you want, you can count us in!" Rua raised his Duel Disk reflexively, looking eager for some action. Beside her brother, Ruka, however, did not look so enthusiastic to fight the man. There was something about him that unsettled her, and her instincts were telling her to get away for the time being.

"Wait, Rua!" Crow called over, waving his arm frantically. "We don't know enough about his deck! There's something off about him!"

"What's the matter, Crow?!" Jack called over, cupping his hands together. "It's not like you to chicken out, even if the enemy is strong!"

"That's not it!" the orange head retaliated in his best shout. "I'm saying that it might be best to study him better before we all dog pile him! He's no pushover, believe me!"

Jafar's smile stretched slightly as he observed the group. "Whether you come at me individually or as a group, it makes little difference to me. It would save me a lot of time if you attacked together, though. If you have the _courage_ to, that is."

Sherry gritted her teeth as the others activated their Duel Disks. "He's just trying to provoke you! Do as we say and keep back!"

"This should be interesting," the Brazilian man said, voice smooth and collected. "All of you are still sore from your previous matches in the tournament, right? Especially those of Team Ragnarok. Judging from the explosions I've been hearing from the stadium, I'd say you took quite a beating. I'm curious to see how much of a fight you can put up in your current condition."

Pleased with the glares he received, Jafar gave a cocky shrug of his shoulders. "Sherry LeBlanc and Crow Hogan are still in this Duel, but I'd be more than happy to allow all of you to enter. I'll even end my turn and let you take your turns first."

Sieg gave a scoff, placing his hand against his hip. "That superior attitude of his is really nauseating, even for me."

Ignoring warnings from Crow and Sherry, the group had their Duel Disks out and ready. Just as they were about to throw down with the Urteil general, a sudden silky voice caught their attention.

"That will not be necessary."

Emerging from seemingly out of nowhere, a stoic Mr. Fred and Misaki Emu stepped out onto the pavement of the parking lot directly behind the group. Recognizing the voice, Jack slowly turned to meet the man's eyes, now seething with anger.

"Fred…! So you really _were_ involved in this?!"

Aki and Mizoguchi immediately recognized the man from his intrusion in the clinic. Just like the King, they were far from happy to see his face.

"It's you…!" Crow cried, pointing at the well-dressed man. "That multiplying freak who invaded HQ! What the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

Mr. Fred gave a light chuckle, bending forward to deliver one of his trademark bows. "Guilty as charged, though I do not like being addressed as freak. And please. Call me _Mr._ Fred."

Jack, losing control of his emotions, dashed his fist forward at an attempt to punch his lights out. "I'll call you _dead_!" Before the King could make contact, however, Mr. Fred was behind him, holding Jack in a painful headlock.

"What?!" Jack managed through his pan.

"Violence is not one of my strong suits, Mr. Atlas," Fred said with a sneer. "I do, however, praise myself when it comes to _speed_. I would not underestimate us Urteil generals if I were you." Mr. Fred glanced up toward a rather stern Jafar. "Isn't that right, Mr. Jafar?"

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Fred?" The Brazilian asked in a stiff tone. "You know I'm more than capable of finishing them off by myself."

"If I recall, our mission today was not to defeat these people," Fred replied rather acutely. "We were merely defending ourselves." After receiving a deep scoff from Jafar, Fred turned again toward Team 5D's. "I've brought with me a _bargaining chip_ of sorts. I suggest you hear me out before doing something you'll _regret_."

Behind Fred, Misaki was carrying a restrained Precious and Sabertooth, who were squirming in pain.

"Wh-What?!" Sherry and Crow were shocked to see their top ranking agents restrained so easily. "What the hell is going on?!" Crow bellowed, starting a run toward the two Urteil generals.

"Whoa there," Fred said with a raise of his finger. "Please do not take another step closer. You'll notice that these agents of yours have been attached to a _particular device_." The group followed Fred's eyes to a miniscule metal box attached to the necks of the two agents.

"What you see here is one of my personal favorites. If I were to press this switch," the gentleman said, lifting up a small remote control, "those metallic boxes would release a stream of _nanobots_ into their _blood stream_."

"N-Nanobots?!" Rua cried, clasping his hand over his mouth. "Are these people _nuts_?!"

"If you take even one step closer," Mr. Fred said, a devious smirk coming to his face, "I won't be responsible for what happens next. Being so close to their brains, I can tell you that it _won't_ be pretty."

"You _scumbag_!" Jack cried, balling his hand into a fist. "Are you so afraid of facing us that you'd stoop this low?! Holding _hostages_ in front of _Jack Atlas_?! I'll kick your ass _100 times over_!"

Mr. Fred gave a laugh, eyeing Jack curiously. "I always thought you were interesting, Mr. Atlas. Even now, you and your friends _continue_ to fascinate me." Fred's eyes shifted from a boiling Jack over to Aki. "As for you, Miss Izayoi, I can certainly see why Mr. Omniel has taken an interest in _you_ as well. But I'm afraid you're going to have to do far better than _that _to strike fear into my heart."

Aki was taken aback by his suddenly addressing her. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm talking about that _face_ you're wearing. It seems that your inner powers cannot be unleashed unless a human life is lost before your very eyes. Perhaps I should try killing these two _right now_? Just like _that day_ at your _clinic_?"

Sudden flashes of the devastating terrorist attack Aki witnessed came flooding back into her mind, including the helpless victims dying all around her in agony. As if by instinct, her face scrunched up in fury, her body emitting a blast of energy that washed over both her allies and her enemies.

"Izayoi?!" Jack cried, shooting his head over to the doctor. "What the hell has gotten into you?!"

"Calm down, Aki!" Yusei called to his friend, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Don't let him rattle you!" Feeling Yusei's touch, Aki took a deep breath and managed to calm down a bit. "S-Sorry…"

"Whoops," Fred said, a smirk planted on his lips. "Pardon _me_. Mr. Omniel would be quite _upset_ with me if I messed with his _target of admiration_. He and I are already on bad terms as it is at the moment."

Kiryu clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I think you've had enough fun. Why don't you tell us what you want so we can all go our separate ways?"

Mr. Fred's smirk lightened up a bit. "Very well. Misaki." Turning to the blue-haired woman, he gave a nod. On signal, Misaki tossed Precious and Sabertooth a good couple of feet away where they landed in front of the group.

"If you agree to turn around right now and retrace your steps back into the stadium, I will deactivate the device and set these two free."

"D-Dammit," Elijah grunted, hardly able to move his arm due to the pain in his neck. "Don't listen to them and forget about us! We may not get another chance like this again!"

"That's right!" Jewel protested, looking up at the others with pleading eyes. "Sentiments are for the weak! You need to focus on completing this mission!"

"That's where you're wrong," Mr. Fred interrupted, his voice calculating and sarcastic. "You people are dictated by your emotions. Regardless of what they may teach in your little training sessions, I doubt any of you have what it takes to let one of your own die in front of your eyes."

There was a long pause as everyone exchanged irritated glances. After a few minutes of intense staring, Jack finally took a step back to show that he was willing to concede. "Don't think this is over, Fred! I'll settle this with you sooner or later!"

"Perhaps," Fred replied aloofly, "but that's _if _Mr. Kyoji doesn't take you down _first_. You and him still have unfinished business to settle, correct?"

"Hmph," Jack scoffed, narrowing his eyes. "I'll take care of him _and_ you along with all the rest of you bastards! I won't stand here and let you people do as you please!"

"Fine, but you should be aware that Mr. Kyoji may be closer to you than you think." Giving a light chuckle, Mr. Fred pressed the button in his hand to release the nanobot devices from Elijah's and Jewel's necks. The devices fell off and landed on the pavement with a clank.

"Feel free to keep those as a means to try and study our technology. It's more interesting that way."

"Dammit…!" Elijah growled, smashing his already bruised hand against the pavement once again. "How could I let this happen?!"

Misaki watched Mr. Fred curiously, suspicion written all over her face. She remained silent, however, and remained focused on the situation at hand.

"You need to step down as well, Mr. Jafar." Fred eyed the muscular man commandingly, showing that he meant business. "If you do not, I will consider this as treason against Urteil and report to _Heilandes_ accordingly."

Jafar growled under his breath before snapping his fingers. In response, the dark creature floating behind him disappeared, the dark energy dispersing along with it. "This isn't over. I'll meet you on the battlefield sooner or later."

Jafar's gaze was once again fixated on Rua and Ruka, signaling that he was referring to them in specific. Ruka felt as if the gaze was directed on her more than Rua and felt a shiver creep up her spine.

"Indeed, this matter between us will be settled before long."

As Jafar joined his cohorts away from Team 5D's and their allies, Misaki finally opened her mouth to reconfirm her suspicions. "Don't think you've been cleared just because you helped me before," she said dryly, glaring at Mr. Fred. "You criticize Jafar, but you're in no position to talk about betrayal."

Mr. Fred gave a slight smirk before turning toward the Dome Stadium in the back of the parking lot. "We've taken back two of our agents captured by Mr. Sabertooth and Miss Precious over there already. One agent remains unaccounted for, while we've confirmed that two others are still within your custody. However, we've already taken measures to ensure they are set free."

Misaki scowled as she was completely ignored, but Fred continued speaking. "Locating us may prove to be more difficult than you realize."

Saying no more, Fred activated his invisibility cloak, causing the three Urteil generals to seemingly vanish into thin air.

Yusei gritted his teeth, looking disturbed and unsettled. "Just who are these enemies we're facing?"

Sherry heaved a sigh as Mizoguchi wrapped his arm around her to support her. "Are you okay, My Lady?"

"I'll live," she replied, turning her head to face the others. "Let's do what he said for now and go back to the stadium. I have a feeling they want to settle things in this tournament."

"If that's what they want," Crow growled, punching his hand, "we'll make them regret ever picking a fight with us!"

Sherry eyed the nanobot devices lying on the ground by her feet cautiously. "No one touch those. It may be some kind of trap. I'm calling to have this area of the parking lot shut off. We'll have our research team come in and properly dispose of the devices for study. We'll have Precious and Sabertooth tested to make sure they don't have anything in their systems."

As the group proceeded to return to the stadium while Sherry made her call, Aki turned back to look up at the sky behind her. Mr. Fred's words disturbed her greatly, and she also felt another familiar presence in the area. Did that presence belong to this Jophiel Omniel man who had taken an interest in her? At the same time, Ruka felt concerned by Jafar's words, but she decided to focus on dealing with the tournament for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, within the interior stadium near the food vendors, the young woman Urteil agent going by the name Mel stood facing Yusha, her dark red eyes burning a hole through the teenager. The previously captured Urteil agent, Evilz, had just been freed from his handcuffs and was staggering forward onto the pavement head first.<p>

"O-Ow! Watch it!"

As Evilz lifted his eyes from Mel's dirty boots, he felt a sudden chill enter his body. As soon as his eyes met with the young girl, her dark gaze practically burned him to nothingness from its intensity. He jumped back in fright, recognizing the face of his savior. "Y-You're _Heilandes_' disciple, Mel! What's a big shot like you doing out here on such a lowly mission?!"

"Tch," the girl grunted with a sour click of her tongue. "You've been freed. Now get the hell out of my way!" With one swift kick, Mel brought the toe of her boot into the agent's gut, lifting him up off the ground, and flung him several feet behind her. The agent hit his head hard on the hard floor, going unconscious from the fall.

Mark Cooper, the recruiter of Urteil who had accompanied the young woman to free Evilz, could only heave a sigh and rub his hand against his forehead. "What's the use of saving him if you're going to beat him up?" Mark peered down at the motionless agent, nudging his head lightly with his dress shoe. "He's not moving. I wonder if you killed him."

"Shut up over there!" Mel shot at the older man, tossing a discarded soda can at his stomach. "Keep your mouth shut and let me take care of my business!"

Mark let out a cry as the can collided into his stomach, coughing slightly. Grasping the sore area of his abdomen, Cooper decided to take a few steps back to get away from the crazy woman.

"Wh-What the hell is this chick's problem?!" Yusha cried, throwing his hands over his head in a panic. "She's even scarier than Erin!"

Mel turned her attention back to the A.D.'s agent, once again casting her dark glare on the boy. "As I said before, Yusha Takanashi, I've come here to _kill_ you."

"Wh-What…? Why would you do something like that?" Yusha's expression hardened as he met the girl's eyes, sensing true killing intent pouring out of her spirit. "And who the heck _are_ you, anyway?! I don't even know you and you wanna kill me?! What kinda sick logic _is_ that?!"

Though the cloudy sky was beginning to part, a small amount of sunlight pierced through a nearby open window, accompanied by a strong gust of wind that blew through the hallway. Mark winced as the wind whacked against his body, nearly sending his glasses flying off his face. He quickly adjusted his spectacles, his gaze narrowing as he watched the two young teenagers stare each other down. What was this strange feeling? It was as if these two were called her by a higher force…

"A fated confrontation," Mark mumbled to himself, a smirk coming to his lips.

Mel flashed her teeth angrily, scoffing in disgust. "You don't _remember_? You took the life of the person most precious to me and you don't even _remember_?! If this is your idea of a joke, I'll tear your heart out right where you stand!"

"Wh-Whoa! Just _wait_ a minute!" Yusha pleaded, lifting his hands defensively. "If this is about our organizations, then we have a reason to fight! But I've never killed anyone in my _life_! Don't just throw around baseless accusations!"

Mel grounded her teeth together in disgust, her eyes flaring up in fury. "You _bastard_…! So killing her wasn't enough for you, huh?! Now you're going to _deny it_ like a _coward_?!"

Mel stopped momentarily, taking a long, deep breath. Yusha noticed her entire demeanor began to change, almost like a red flame condensing to that of a blue flame. Her eyes seemed to darken, and she raised her arm out in front of her.

"Very well, Yusha Takanashi. If this is the game you're going to play, we're going to settle this right here and right now." Shooting from Mel's left arm was her ruby-red Duel Disk, extending outward in the shape of a curved blade. "I'll _remind you_ through a _Duel_! Activate your Duel Disk, brat!"

Yusha paused briefly, examining the valuable-looking device attached to Mel's arm with awe. "That looks…familiar. Where have I seen it…?"

Mel's forehead scrunched up, once again seething with anger. "So you're going to keep up this act even now?!" Mel caught herself again, calming herself slightly. "You'll take the first turn. I'll burn you to cinders in a single turn! Duel!"

**[Yusha's LP: 4000]**

**[Mel's LP: 4000]**

Drawing his hand, Yusha felt a strange sense of nostalgia wash over him, as if he had been here before. As he examined the cards in his hand, his eyes shifted over to the still hooded Mel, noticing her crimson eyes. Yes, the boy was thinking, it was those eyes. He had seen those eyes somewhere before, but he couldn't place his finger on where.

"Hurry up and make your turn, Yusha Takanashi!"

Yusha jumped a bit, Mel's furious voice dragging him out of his head. Nodding, Yusha took three cards out of his hand and revealed them. "I fuse Elemental HERO Burst Lady and Elemental HERO Heat from my hand!" Yusha sent the two Monster Cards along with the Fusion Magic Card into his Graveyard, creating a pool of fire on the field in front of him.

"Fusion Summon! Elemental HERO Nova Master!"

Emerging from the wall of flames was a knight coated in a shiny orange-yellow armor.

**[Elemental HERO Nova Master: LV8/2600/2100] [Attack Position]**

"I set two cards face-down! Turn end!"

Yusha narrowed his eyes, observing his two set cards carefully. No matter what strategy she used, his two cards were in place to ensure she didn't succeed. As one of the top tiers of Project A.D.'s, Yusha had a number of strategies up his sleeve. If he wanted to, he could easily OTK this match, but his goal was to observe this girl's strategy to see what kind of Duelist she was. Perhaps he'd start to understand more about her and why she was targeting him.

Just as Yusha was thinking this, a sudden smirk came to Mel's lips, followed by a laugh. "You picked the most suitable Monster for this Duel! I'll show you _true fire_!" Mel shot her arm forward, then drew her card with a slingshot motion of her wrist. "My _turn_! _Draw_!"

Several civilians were watching the match at this point, confused by what was going on. It was no surprise, seeing as how this was unfolding right next to the food vendors where several people attending the R.W.F. were just trying to get some grub, only to be caught in the middle of this sudden confrontation. They muttered amongst themselves, suspecting it was meant as some side entertainment in between tournament matches.

"Yusha Takanashi!" Mel cried, taking a card out of her hand. "Burn the image of this Monster into your feeble brain so you never forget it again! If you really have forgotten the face of the woman you killed, I'll force you to remember through the fiery pits of _Hell_! I Summon Fire King Avatar Barong in Attack Position!" A red lion-like creature appeared on the field, its body surrounded by a bright, flickering blue flame.

**[Fire King Avatar Barong: LV3/1800/200]**

"I'm not done _yet_! I equip the Equip Spells, Salamandra and Burning Spear, to Fire King Avatar Barong!" As Mel inserted her two cards, a black spear appeared in the hand of the red lion, combusting into a snake-like stream of fire. The red flames quickly mixed into the hotter blue flames, turning white.

"Salamandra increases the Attack Power of a Fire-Attribute Monster by 700 points! Burning Spear then further increases its Attack Power by 400, lowering its Defense Power by 200!"

**[Fire King Avatar Barong's ATK/DEF: 1800 - 2900 / 200 - 0]**

Yusha narrowed his eyes, observing Mel's moves carefully. "2900 Attack Power within her first turn, huh? She's pretty impressive…"

Mel gave a laugh before flashing her opponent a grin. "Now my Fire King has 300 more Attack Points than your Elemental HERO! But I'm _still_ not done!" Mel's eyes went bloodshot as she took another card from her hand. "This won't end quickly! I'll make you suffer my hellish fires before you die a miserable death! I activate the Equip Spell, Darkworld Shackles!"

Yusha gasped as a demonic spiked ball suddenly appeared next to his Nova Master, trapping its ankle with the chain cuffs attached to it. As soon as the cuffs were locked in place, a purple energy zapped the Elemental HERO, leaving its body crippled and paralyzed.

**[Elemental HERO Nova Master's ATK/DEF: 100/100]**

"Wh-What did you do?"

Yusha glanced over at the card activated on Mel's field. Flashing a cocky smile, Mel raised her arm as she explained her move.

"The Monster equipped with Darkworld Shackles has its Attack and Defense Power reduced to 100 each! Moreover, the equipped Monster can't attack, and its controller takes 500 points of damage during each of my Standby Phases. _But_…" Mel paused to lick her lips, a devilish gleam flashing in her red eyes. "I don't intend to wait around that long! I'll bury that Monster right here and now and show you up for the fake hero you truly are!"

Yusha lowered his brow as Mel shot her arm forward.

"Go, Avatar Barong! Attack Nova Master! Combustion Buster!"

As the lion warrior shot a blast of white flames toward Yusha's field, the teenager suddenly froze in his tracks when an image flashed in his mind. He saw a faceless woman smiling at him, but he couldn't make our her face. "Wh-What is…?"

"My flames burn _far_ hotter than yours, Yusha Takanashi! Now perish!"

"Wh-Who are you?!" Yusha cried, sweat appearing across his forehead. Despite his anguish, Yusha's Duelist instinct forced him to react when he saw the oncoming attack.

Just as the flames were about to roast Nova Master, its body suddenly vanished from the field, causing the attack to miss its target. Taken off guard, Mel's grin faded, replaced by a dropped jaw. "Wh-What?!"

"Counter Trap, activate!" Yusha called, revealing the card he had hidden on his field. "Protection of the Elements! This card lets me Banish one Elemental HERO I control on the field in order to negate the activation of one of my opponent's Spell or Trap Cards, and then destroy it!"

Still sweating and panicked, Yusha's voice sounded frantic as he explained his card effect. "I Banished my own Nova Master and negated the activation of your Darkworld Shackles! With no attack target, your Monster's attack was negated!"

With nothing to attach itself to, the demon shackles exploded and vanished into dust. Mel, furious at her loss, called her Monster back over to her. "If you want to suffer to badly, I'll prolong this as long as you want!" Taking a card from her hand, Mel inserted it into her Duel Disk. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Mel gritted her teeth, wiping sweat from her cheek. Though Yusha got the best of her, the Trap Card she set was Horn of the Phantom Beast. It was a Trap Card that would increase the Attack Power of one of her Beast-Warrior-Type Monsters by 800. That would bring the Attack Power of her Fire King Avatar Barong up to 3700. Though Yusha's set card bothered her a bit, she would press forward and crush her enemy no matter what the situation was. That was what she learned from her master, the great Alf Kappler!

Yusha, still shaken up, wavered his hand over his deck as he prepared to draw a card. His thoughts, however, were making it difficult for him to focus. What in the world was that just a moment ago? He knew the identity of the woman that flashed in his mind deep down, but his brain wouldn't allow him to comprehend this information. It was as if he himself was holding himself back. Could it be this girl had a legitimate reason to hate him after all? Though Yusha hated to admit it, he had a memory gap of several years of his life during his childhood…

"What's wrong, Yusha Takanashi?! Draw your card and get on with it! Or are you suddenly remembering the sin you're guilty of?! Perhaps you want to _surrender_?!" Mel's voice began to shake as she got worked up, flaring her teeth viciously. "But I won't _allow_ you to! You're going to suffer in this Duel just as I did my entire life!"

Yusha shook his head, trying to get the disturbing thoughts out of his head. No matter what, this was his mission as a member of A.D.'s! Regardless of the girl's reasons for attacking him, she was still a member of Urteil, associated with Murdock Willard! He had to defeat her in this Duel, arrest her, and force her to spill information on Murdock's whereabouts!

"My-"

Just as Yusha placed his hand on his deck, he felt a sudden presence appear right beside him, out of thin air. Jolting his head upward, he met the eyes of Anton Bartholomew, one of the Urteil generals. Before he had the time to react, Anton grabbed Yusha's arm, pulling it away from his deck.

"Sorry," Anton said, his voice sounding genuinely remorseful. "I'm not the type who enjoys direct force like this, but I'm afraid I can't let this Duel continue." Yusha stared into the man's eyes, his face only inches away. Though he was the enemy, Yusha felt as though the man was peering into his soul, offering him some sort of sign that he meant no true harm.

Regardless, Yusha yanked his arm out of Anton's grasp, jumping a couple of feet away. "You're also with Urteil, right?! I can't let any of you get away!"

"Anton, you lousy _bastard_!" Mel cried, starring daggers into him. "How _dare you _interrupt _my_ Duel! I'm your direct superior, you know!"

Anton turned to face the younger girl, his eyes stiff and fearless. "I have no intention of getting involved, but you're directly violating _Heilandes_' orders. I've been instructed to bring you back." Anton stopped, scanning both Mel and Yusha. "Besides, you shouldn't involve your personal matters in this."

"I don't want to hear that from _you_! You're nothing but a weak coward who lets Kappler, Murdock, Fynn, and that Jophiel bastard push you around like a punching bag!"

Yusha's expression intensified when he heard Murdock's name. "So Murdock really _is_ with you guys?! Where is he?! Take me to him!"

Mel ignored Yusha, continuing to glare into Anton. "If you get in my way-"

In mid-sentence, Mel felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. The force of the hit caused her to lose consciousness, despite her effort to keep from falling over. Her cloaked body hit the floor with a thud. Yusha and Anton gasped, darting their eyes to Leah Kruger, who stood above the girl with a scowl on her face.

"Leah!" Anton cried, running over to her. "You didn't need to be so rough!"

"Shut up, Anton!" the woman barked, flashing her teeth. "Our orders were to silence this brat and take her back to the hideout with force if necessary. She was clearly unwilling to go, so I acted accordingly. She was right about one thing, though," the woman said darkly, stopping to stare right into Anton's eyes. "You're a weak fool who lets these people push you around!"

Unable to answer the woman, Anton averted his eyes.

"Hmph," she scoffed, spinning around and dragging Mel's unconscious body along the floor. "Let's go back, Anton."

"A-At least let me carry her. You'll hurt her even more that way!" Anton cried, taking the girl from Leah's grasp and lifting her over his shoulder. Leah scoffed again, hastening her pace and walking far ahead of the man. She then turned to Mark Cooper, who had been watching everything unfold from the back of the hallway.

"You over there. Carry that useless scum on the floor over there and follow us." Leah pointed to the still unconscious Evilz before continuing to walk down the hall.

Mark clicked his tongue, annoyed that he had been reduced to this. He proceeded to drag Evilz, like how Leah was treating Mel, letting his curly head drag against the floor behind him.

"W-Wait!" Yusha called out, running after them. "Where is Murdock right now?! Take me to him!"

Anton heaved a sigh, turning to face the A.D.'s agent. "As you are right now, you can't deal with Murdock. Once you've sorted out your own personal demons, you'll find strength you never even knew you had, boy."

"_Wait_!"

Anton lowered his brow, letting the others go ahead as he turned around to face Yusha. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to take another step closer." Anton took a card out of his pocket, his body suddenly emitting a white glow. "Lightning Vortex!"

Sparks began to fly from the card, electric energy raining down the hallway toward Yusha. Reflexively, the A.D.'s agent leaped back, avoiding the blow just in the nick of time. By the time he managed to get back to his senses, the Urteil members had made it around the hallway, blending in with the huge crowd of people at the end of the hall.

"Wh-What the hell was that?!" one man who was watching cried. "That man just made the card he was holding come to life! What the hell is going on here?!"

The spectators all began to freak out, running in every which direction they could to escape from the stadium's interior section. As they panicked, Yusha fell to his knees in defeat, punching the hard floor with a balled up fist. "Damn!" he shouted, his voice bouncing off the hall walls.

Further up ahead, Leah revealed that she had already assaulted Eirika and obtained the captured Fester, who was still squirming in his handcuffs.

"H-Hey! Please do something about these handcuffs already!" the clown complained.

Not liking the underling's attitude, Leah gave him a hard whack across the head.

Anton hesitated for a moment, then addressed the woman. "Leah… You didn't kill the girl, did you?"

Leah, back turned to Anton, stayed silent for a few moments before finally answering him in a grave tone.

"Who knows?"

Not far away from where the Urteil agents were standing, Erin lied on the floor face-down, dirty and beaten. Though battered, she was still conscious and breathing. Despite her situation, she mustered up enough strength to grit her teeth in fury, barely lifting her face from the floor. Several people were gathered around her, pulling out their cellphones to call the police and an ambulance.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>While the members of Project A.D.'s were so desperate to find the whereabouts of Urteil's temporary base within the stadium, they were completely unaware of the location of said base. Indeed, the organization didn't think Urteil would be so bold as to hide out within the abandoned tool room located in the unused basement directly underneath Hayato Maeda's private pillar within the Dome Stadium.<p>

The CEO's room was located inside of the pillar erected smack in the center of the stadium with a view of the entire audience and the Dueling track all around. The basement area rested a few feet below the ground directly underneath the pillar, but only a small group of individuals were supposed to have access to the room in question. The basement could be accessed through an elevator, but the tool room in question was locked by heavy bolts. The Urteil members went in and out of the room through a tunnel they had dug that led outside of the stadium. There was a heavy barrier applied to the room as well, utilizing Urteil's vast pool of technology, which hid their presence from anyone who happened to open the door mistakenly.

The tool room in the underground basement hadn't even been accessed in years, so there was a thick layer of dust covering the shelves. Because it was used for the storage of unneeded furniture and other items Seto Kaiba deemed out of date, the room was fairly vast, though filled with junk piled in the back. The Urteil members were making use of the shelves and some of the old furniture to make a meeting room of sorts, complete with a table and even computers with internet access. It was thrown together just the night before after Jophiel had so "kindly" visited their previous base in the city. Most of the lower members were impressed with how quickly Fynn and Etzel had created such a hideout in only a few hours.

Though there were several Urteil members gathered at the stadium today, only a select few were actually present in the hideout at the moment.

"_Man_!" Vester, the red-haired Urteil grunt cried, breaking the silence. "Where _is_ everyone?! Why haven't they come back yet from such an easy mission?!"

"They'll be back," the Chinese black-haired woman named Xiaolin cut in, leaning back in her wooden chair. "We know how strong Project A.D.'s agents are firsthand, remember? It may take longer than we hoped for, but they will succeed."

Vester scoffed, folding his arms against his chest. "Please! That FBI bastard only beat me because of a _fluke_! Then next time we meet, I won't hold back!"

"Hold back?" Xiaolin replied sarcastically. "You make it sound like you could have beaten that agent if you tried harder."

"You're not one to talk! You lost to that old hag, remember?!"

"W-Well, I…"

"Will you two _please_ shut your mouths?"

The two grunts spun around toward the second-in-command, Etzel. He was standing toward the corner of the room in between the pile of junk tossed about. His long, black hair covered part of his face, but his stern eyes were still visible, shooting a warning glare at the underlings. "Don't think you can do whatever you want just because Fynn, Murdock, and Jafar aren't here at the moment. I'm still your superior."

"R-Right," Vester replied, bowing his head. "Please forgive us." Xiaolin mimicked his actions, earning a scoff from Etzel. "As long as you understand, I don't really care."

Anselm sat alone in the corner opposite to Etzel on a dusty crate, quiet and awkward as he always ways. He had his head down, staring at the floor. Jonas, the masked Urteil agent, gave an obnoxious cackle as he watched the scene. "You two are so pathetic!" Jonas was leaning against the wall toward the front of the room, right beside the door that faced the elevator that led up to the pillar above the ground.

"You be quiet, Jonas!" Vester cried, shaking his fist as the masked man. "You're on the same level as us! You only got to participate in the tournament because Yukio Kyoji was demoted!"

"If that were the case," Jonas sneered back, eyes showing through two holes in his mask, "_You'd_ have been chosen to participate instead of _me_."

Vester was about to muster a reply when a sudden crash was heard coming from the front door. Jonas' eyes practically bugged out of his head when an explosion blew through the door, sending both him and the once bolted door flying across the room.

Etzel's jaw flew open as the door and Jonas zipped past him, slamming into the back wall. Dust was tossed around from the force of the explosion, a figure walking toward them through the cloud.

"Wh-Who the hell are you?!" Etzel cried, running toward the approaching figure. "Are you from A.D.'s?! How did you find our hideout through the barrier I placed here?!"

The dust began to settle, and Etzel froze in place at the sight of the intruder.

"Strange. This isn't the stadium, Romero."

The purple-haired Lara approached the Urteil members, carrying her zombie plush toy. The young woman eyed the men gawking at her, tilting her head nonchalantly in thought as she examined her surroundings. "Who are you people?"

"That's just what I asked _you_!" Etzel cried, an angry vein popping out of his forehead. "Did you listen to a word I just said?! How did you get in here?!"

"I opened the door."

"You _blew up_ the door! Who the hell _are_ you?!"

"You can call me Juliet," the woman replied, bowing politely. "And this is Romero. Nice to meet you."

"That is _not_ what I meant! I don't give a _damn_ about your name! Are you an A.D.'s agent?!"

Lara tilted her head back, moaning in thought as she rubbed her chin. "Am I?"

"You should _know_ that, _shouldn't you_?!"

"Who are you?"

"Answer _my_ question first!"

Lara lifted her finger matter-of-factly, her expression flat. "Ah. Locked doors are suspicious. So I blew it up."

Etzel's veins were multiplying by this point, his face as red as a tomato. "_Thank you_ for answering that question, but you still didn't answer _my other_ question! And what kind of screwed up logic is that?!"

"Whoa there," Vester muttered, leaning his arm on the table. "Is this chick right in the head? Should we kill her and hide her body?"

Xiaolin nodded, standing up and unsheathing her sword. "I agree. This woman knows too much. We can't allow her to leave here alive."

A murderous gleam flashed in Vester's eyes as he imagined all the ways he could torture the girl. "Yeah, you guys can let me-"

Just as Vester was speaking, he felt the soft texture of a certain plushy smack against his face. "Mmmphh!" he moaned, his mouth covered by Lara's zombie doll as she shoved it deeper into his face.

"Romero thought your eyes looked tasty. Why are they orange? That's weird."

Xiaolin gasped, shocked that the woman was already standing right next to her without her even noticing. "Impossible…! I'm trained as an elite ninja of the Chinese government! How did this woman get around me without me detecting her presence?!"

Vester slapped Lara's hand away, only to find himself trapped in a headlock within a mere second of his moving. Groaning in pain, Lara stood directly behind him, trapping his arm tightly against his back. "Wh-What?!"

"Romero was just trying to eat," Lara said in a much darker tone. "You shouldn't try to harm him like that."

"L-Let go of me, you freak! If you care so much about that stupid doll, I'll burn it to smithereens!"

Vester's entire arm lit up like a candle, hot flames engulfing his entire body. But when he looked up, Lara was already across the room, tapping her doll against Anselm's head.

"Wh-What the hell is _with_ this weirdo?!"

Anselm tried to get the young woman to leave him be, but she continued to pester him while making zombie noises. Etzel began to sweat, unsure of how to proceed with the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Up above the Dome Stadium, atop the vast roof behind the bleachers, the sky suddenly began to split open as a black vortex appeared. The air began to shift and churn as a figure stepped out onto the white roof tiles, the sound of heavy metal clanking as his armored boots landed. It was the mysterious masked man named Cypher, and he was now looking down below toward the center of the stadium where Hayato's office was, along with the government representatives and the stadium Duel track along the ground below. The roof was a good distance higher up than the pillar where the representatives were sitting, so they hadn't noticed his presence just yet.<p>

After observing for a few moments, Cypher turned his gaze over toward the large viewing screen erected behind Hayato's tower. The screen detailed information regarding the status of the tournament so far, as well as the current countdown until the next match began. The counter read 10 minutes, signaling that the third round was set to begin in just 10 more minutes.

"I see," Cypher said to himself, his voice metallic and emotionless. "It seems my interference earlier wasn't enough to change the future. Events are still moving forward as they once did. Though I managed to _preoccupy _Jophiel Omniel, he is not the type of man to give up so easily. The same applies to Alf Kappler and his group of men."

Just as Cypher was speaking, he heard the sound of a nearby elevator open. Vester and Xiaolin stepped out, not even bothering to check around because there was no way anyone else would be all the way up here.

"That damn chick just wouldn't leave," Vester moaned, rubbing the back of his head. "I wonder what Etzel's gonna do about it. _Heilandes_ is gonna be furious when he finds out our hideout was infiltrated."

"Don't worry," Xiaolin replied, looking a bit worried herself. "Etzel is strong. I'm sure he has a plan to deal with her…"

"You really think so? He did tell us to go find Hartmann and Willard, after all…"

Just as the two were busy discussing their situation, they noticed Cypher standing in the far distance toward the very edge of the stadium roof. The masked man turned toward the two grunts, clicking his tongue in annoyance at their presence. "Speak of the devil…"

"Wh-What the hell's with _this_ freak?" Vester groaned, throwing his hand up in the air. "First weird zombie chicks, now masked robots? What is this? Some kind of Halloween party?"

"He certainly seems suspicious," Xiaolin added, narrowing her eyes. "He could be with the woman. They must both be A.D.'s agents." The Chinese woman turned back toward the masked man, using her shouting voice to address him. "You over there! State your business here! Who are you?!"

"Hmph," Cypher scoffed, placing his clawed hand over his armored hip. "The cockroaches of the Urteil organization, Vester and Xiaolin. To think I would encounter you here at _this_ time. It seems I was _careless_."

"Wh-What?" Vester cried, the two grunts walking closer to the masked man. "How the hell could you have _possibly_ known we were associated with Urteil?"

"To not only know our affiliation," Xiaolin added, "but our names as well. Just who are you?"

Vester suddenly remembered the man's other comment and started shaking his fist around in fury. "And who the hell are you calling _cockroaches_?! I'm the Flame God of Urteil, Vester the Great!"

"Don't let him provoke you, Vester," Xiaolin cut in, placing her hand over his shoulder. She then turned back to Cypher, glaring hard at him. "Are you with Project Advanced Duelists? I've heard that they have some weird members, but I've never heard anything about a man wearing a mask. Then again, there was no report of a weird woman with a zombie doll either, so I guess anything is possible."

Cypher paused for a moment, a bit surprised by what they said. He was a little confused, because Lara Terryal of Project A.D.'s wasn't supposed to meet with Urteil this early in the future he came from. Perhaps his meddling with Jophiel's actions earlier did cause a change in this current timeline after all, even though the main events were moving forward as ordained by fate. It was because of Lara that these two were even up here to see him, then…

"You are mistaken," Cypher finally answered. "I have nothing to do with them."

"Then who _are_ you?" Xiaolin asked again. "There's no way you could know that much about us if you weren't associated with A.D.'s. Are you some government agent?"

"Oh? Can you really be so certain?" he asked, his tone sarcastic and fearless. "What makes you think I need to be with A.D.'s or the government to know your identities?"

"Wh-What the hell are you talking about?" Vester splurged.

The sun emerged from the clouds above, a ray of sunlight shining over the man's metallic armor. The light casted a yellow glow over his skeletal-like mask, adding to his frightening appearance.

"What makes you so certain that I am not a member of Urteil? Because Alf Kappler never mentioned it? Do you truly think that a mad man like him lets anyone in your organization know more than you need to know about his plans? Let alone insects like you?"

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" Vester cried, balling his hand into a tight fist. "_Heilandes_ is a man of honor! He's our _savior_! There's no way he'd ever hide _anything_ from us, let alone a member of our _own team_!"

"Th-That's right!" Xiaolin added, raising her arm defensively. "There's no way he'd ever recruit a suspicious mask-wearing vigilante like you who stalks the city on the roof! Trash like you knows nothing of the great pride our organization represents!"

"_Pride_? Don't make me _laugh_. Coming from an organization that operates in the _sewers of the world_, you have no right to lecture me about my etiquette."

"How _dare_ you…!" Vester growled, flames visible within his eyes.

Cypher took a moment to look the two grunts up and down before chuckling. "Hmph. It seems he's trained you well, you sad little pawns. I can see this conversation is pointless. Indeed, even if I were to convince the two of you to separate from him, I doubt it would have any significant impact on the events to come." Pausing briefly, his yellow eyes seemed to flash even brighter as his voice grew darker. "Even so, I will warn you. If you continue to follow Alf Kappler, the only thing awaiting the two of you is pain and humiliation."

"What do you mean by that?" Xiaolin asked, her voice beginning to shake a bit.

"As I said, explaining to the two you would serve little purpose. We are done here." Cypher gave a twirl of his body, turning around and flapping his cape about in the wind. As his cape fluttered around his form, the two grunts gasped in shock when he suddenly disappeared without a trace.

"Wh-What?!" Vester cried, frantically searching all around him for a sign of the man. "Impossible! Could this man have copied our technology…?!"

Xiaolin gritted her teeth, suddenly raising her arm to silence her fellow grunt. "If he has, he's still in the vicinity." The woman then flashed a smirk, her eyes showing something more serious. "Still, I'm a trained assassin of the Chinese government! He can't escape from my senses so easily!"

The woman then went silent, closing her eyes and becoming completely still. When she focused herself, even the tiniest of noises within the surrounding area became as clear as day to her ears. This was part of her strict ninja training. After a few moments, Xiaolin heard the sound of metal scraping against the roof tiles, coming from a few feet behind Vester.

With one swift movement of her arm and a sharp turn around, she whipped out a device that shot out a red stream of energy straight past Vester. The energy stream wrapped around seemingly nothing in midair, but with one hard yank from the woman, Cypher's body became visible again as he was pulled back toward her.

Cypher gave an irritated grunt when he realized the woman had caught him. He couldn't even escape through a wormhole now. He avoided using one in the first place because it required an enormous amount of his energy.

Vester laughed, snapping his fingers excitedly. "Great job, Partner!"

Xiaolin gave a smirk, pulling her arm back so as to tighten her grip on the man's steel body. The red stream of energy disappeared, but Cypher was still caught within her grasp.

Cypher gave a light chuckle as he tilted his masked head curiously. "That you could catch me with a Duel Anchor when you can't even see me… It seems you're a bit more _capable_ then I thought."

Xiaolin's eyes widened a bit at this comment. "You…know what a Duel Anchor is?"

"Still, it matters little," Cypher continued, ignoring the woman. "Release me. Neither of you are capable of defeating me. You'll only waste your time _and_ mine."

Vester started to grin, tilting his head back to release a cackle. "Is that so? Big talk, but let's see if you can back it up! Do you know who I am?! They call me the Crusader of Gallant Victory!"

Both Xiaolin and Vester activated their dark grey Urteil Duel Disks, complete with a Nazi flag attached to the end.

Cypher heaved a long, heavy sigh before conceding, giving a light shake of his head. "Very well."

Turning to view the screen down in the stadium, the masked man noted that the countdown now read five minutes. "I suppose there is no real rush," he said, turning back to look at the grunts. "I can spare five minutes. Come at me at the same time. Perhaps being crushed by me will help you understand your insignificance."

"Cocky prick," Vester grunted.

On cue, Cypher unsheathed a long bladed sword from a hilt at his side. Pressing a button on the hilt, the blade shot out a sharp-edged tray resembling that of an ordinary Duel Disk.

"Duel!"

**[Cypher's LP: 4000]**

**[Vester's LP: 4000]**

**[Xiaolin's LP: 4000]**

"I take the first turn," Cypher said, inserting his deck into his sword-Duel Disk hybrid and drawing his starting hand. "My turn. Draw." Without adding the card he drew to his hand, Cypher immediately inserted it into his Duel Disk. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Gateway of the Six."

Vester and Xiaolin stared in awe as a massive building rose from the roof tiles, resembling a Buddhist temple of sorts.

Out in the audience, people slowly became aware of the Duel taking place when the holographic temple appeared. This caught the attention of the government representatives as well as Hayato. Naturally, Hayato wasted no time in addressing security to check out the situation. But, seeing as how it was on top of the roof opposite his office, it would take a few minutes for the security officers to get up there.

Back on the roof, Cypher picked a card out of his hand with his clawed finger.

"Then," Cypher continued, taking a second card from his hand, "I activate another Continuous Spell, Six Samurai United."

In front of the temple, two bronze statues in the shape of ancient samurais appeared. "I then Summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki in Attack Position." Manifesting beside the masked man was his personal servant, a four-armed armor-wielding warrior wielding four blades.

**[Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki: LV3/200/2000]**

"When Kageki is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level Four or lower Six Samurai Monster from my hand." Cypher took his card of choice, slapping it onto his sword-disk. "I Special Summon The Six Samurai – Nisashi in Attack Position." Joining the other samurai Monster was a new warrior, this one with green armor and two light sabers.

**[The Six Samurai – Nisashi: LV4/1400/700]**

"When a Six Samurai Monster is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned on my field, Gateway of the Six gains two Bushido Counters. Since two were Summoned this turn, it gains four." On cue, one of the windows atop the temple began to glow a bright light, four panels lighting up, completely filling one of the four top windows.

**[Gateway BC: 4]**

"In addition to that," Cypher continued, "Six Samurai United gains one Bushido Counter for every Six Samurai Normal Summoned or Special Summoned." Following, both bronze statues lit up a bright green and yellow respectively.

**[United BC: 2]**

"Then," the masked man continued, "when Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki exists on my field alongside another Samurai Six Monster with a different name, its Attack Power automatically becomes 1500."

**[Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki's ATK: 200 - 1500]**

"When Six Samurais United gains a Bushido Counter, I can send it to the Graveyard to draw one card for each Bushido Counter attached to this card." As Cypher spoke, the two bronze statues in front of the temple shattered, their energies entering his sword. "There are two Bushido Counters attached to the card, so I draw two cards from my deck."

Eyeing the two new cards he drew, Cypher let his metallic hand fall by his side.

"Turn end."

"This guy's pretty flashy for a masked vigilante," Vester muttered.

"My turn!" Xiaolin declared, drawing her card. "Draw!"

**[Xiaolin's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon White Ninja in Attack Position!"

In front of Xiaolin, a white-robed warrior appeared on the field, striking a ninja sign with its two fingers.

**[White Ninja: LV4/1500/800]**

"Then I set three cards, ending my turn!"

"My turn!" Vester cut in, raising his hand to draw his card.

"Hold it! Trap Card, activate!"

Vester froze, making a derp face as Xiaolin cut in. "Hey, don't interrupt my turn!"

"Shut up!"

Vester gave in sheepishly, allowing the woman to continue. Cypher merely scoffed.

"Ninjitsu Art of Duplication," Xiaolin said. "It's a card that allows me to release a Ninja Monster on my field and to Special Summon Ninja's from my deck in Attack Position or Face-Down Defense Position whose combined levels are equal to or lower than the level of the released Monster." Xiaolin clapped her hands together, forming a ninja sign of her own. "I release White Ninja to Special Summon four Level One Ninja Monsters in Face-Down Defense Position!"

Vester smirked, finally drawing his card as he observed the four horizontal cards appearing on the field. She likely played four Flip Effect Monsters with devastating abilities that would completely eradicate any sort of strategy Cypher had cooked up!

Indeed, Xiaolin was planning just that. She currently had two Crimson Ninjas and two Armed Ninjas in Face-Down Defense Position. Armed Ninja had the effect to destroy one Spell Card on the field upon being Flip Summoned. Crimson Ninja had the effect to destroy one Trap Card when Flip Summoned. Between the four Monsters, she had the potential to destroy up to two Spells and two Traps on Cypher's field! She glanced down at the White Dragon Ninja card she held in her hand, and she planned to release two of her Monsters, activating their Flip Effects in the process when her next turn came.

"Impressive," Vester grinned, "but it's my turn now!" The eccentric teenager inserted one of his cards into his Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card, Foolish Burial! This card lets me move one Monster from my deck and send it to my Graveyard!" A pair of hands stretched from Vester's Duel Disk, placing the card of his choice into his Graveyard slot.

"I then Banish the Fire-Attribute Monster I just sent to the Graveyard, Barrier Statue of the Inferno, to Special Summon Inferno in Attack Position!" Vester let out a cackle as an entity made entirely out of flames exploded out of his Duel Disk, hovering above its master, beady white eyes visible through the fire.

**[Inferno: LV4/1100/1900]**

"Then I release Inferno to Advance Summon Twin-Headed Fire Dragon in Attack Position!" The flame creature warped and bended, the fire's color turning a deep bluish red, as a two-headed dragon emerged.

**[Twin-Headed Fire Dragon: LV6/2200/1700]**

"I then set one card! Turn end!" As his card manifested on the field, Vester planted a grin on his face. "No one can attack in their first turns during a Battle Royale, but the real fight begins now! Let's see if you're as tough as you claim to be, punk!"

"No," Cypher said dryly as he placed his clawed fingers over his deck. "There won't be another turn for either of you. This ends now."

"_What_?" Vester growled, flashing his teeth. "You're nothing but talk! They call me the Eradicator of Masked Punks, you know!"

"My turn. Draw." Cypher ignored Vester's boasting as he drew his card.

**[Cypher's LP: 4000]**

As Cypher added the card he drew to his hand, he fell into a deep silence as he examined the field one last time. This caught the two grunts off guard, and they felt a disturbing aura coming from the masked man. Sweating a bit, they stiffened their bodies and attempted to put on their fiercest faces.

"I Summon Six Samurai – Kamon in Attack Position."

Cypher's third samurai bore a brick red armor and a stick of dynamite.

**[Six Samurai – Kamon: LV3/1500/1000]**

**[Gateway BC: 4-6]**

"Then I activate the Spell Card, Six Strike - Triple Impact. When I hold three or more Six Samurai Monsters on my field, I can activate one of three effects. I can destroy all face-up Monsters, face-up Spells and Traps, or set cards on my opponent's side of the field."

Vester and Xiaolin gasped at hearing this, eyes visually distraught.

"I destroy all set cards on both of your fields."

"Tch," Xiaolin grunted, wiping her arm upward. "Then I'll activate my Trap Card before you can destroy it! Using Call of the Haunted, I revive White Ninja in Attack Position!"

**[White Ninja: LV4/1500/800]**

Despite saving her one card, Cypher's assault still revealed all Xiaolin's and Vester's other set cards, shattering them in the process. Vester's card was Radiant Mirror Force, a card that would destroy an opponent's attacking Monsters when they controlled three or more. Xiaolin's other set card was a Trap Card called Ninjitsu Art of Transformation, a card that would allow her to release one of her Ninjas to Special Summon a Monster equal to the level of the released Monster plus three. Both strategies were now rendered useless.

"Then," Cypher continued, ignoring the cursing glares of his opponent, "I activate the effect of Six Samurai Kamon. When he is on the field with another Six Samurai, he can destroy a face-up Spell or Trap Card in exchange for not being able to attack this turn. I will destroy your Ninjitsu Art of Duplication."

Cypher raised a claw toward Xiaolin's field, earning a yelp from the woman as her card was destroyed, along with the four set Monsters she Special Summoned with the card's effect.

"Next, if I control another Six Samurai Monster with a different name, I can Special Summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan from my hand. Attack Position." The fourth warrior on Cypher's field bore a dark brown armor, representing its Earth element.

**[Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan: LV4/1800/500]**

"Also, if I control at least two other Six Samurai Monsters, it gains 300 Attack and Defense Points."

**[Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan's ATK/DEF: 1800/500 - 2100/800]**

**[Gateway BC: 6-8]**

"Afterward, I can Special Summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai from my hand in Attack Position if I control another Six Samurai Monster." The fifth warrior to appear on Cypher's field was a much older warrior, his long white hair and beard blowing in the wind, and his missing right eye adding to his intimidating appearance.

**[Grandmaster of the Six Samurai: LV5/2100/800]**

**[Gateway BC: 8-10]**

"Now," Cypher said darkly, lifting his clawed arm to round up his five samurais. "It's time for me to reveal the effect of Gateway of Six."

Vester and Xiaolin gulped, noticing that the four windows atop the temple were now lit up completely.

"This card has three effects. However, only _one_ of those effects matters to you insects. That effect lets me remove two Bushido Counters to increase a Six Samurai's Attack Power by 500 points until the End Phase." The masked man raised a spiky finger, pointing to the temple behind him. "I currently have ten Bushido Counters on my field. I'll use the first effect five times!"

**[Grandmaster of the Six Samurais' ATK: 2100 - 2600]**

**[Six Samurai – Nisashi's ATK: 1400 - 3400]**

"This ends now. Grandmaster of the Six Samurais, attack Twin-Headed Fire Dragon!" The old warrior brought its black blade out, bringing its sharp edge down on the blue-red dragon of fire.

**[Twin-Headed Fire Dragon's ATK: 2200]**

One clean slice was enough to break up the fire dragon, its remaining fire annihilated in the wind. Vester cried out as his body felt the force from the blow, causing him to grasp his chest.

**[Vester's LP: 4000 - 3600]**

"Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan, Direct Attack!"

**[Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan's ATK: 2100]**

The second slice sent Vester flying into the air.

**[Vester's LP: 3600 - 1500]**

"Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki, Direct Attack again!"

**[Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki's ATK: 1700]**

The next slice sent Vester plummeting back down onto the roof floor face first. He moaned in pain as he collided directly with the plaster.

**[Vester's LP: 1500 - 0]**

Cypher slowly turned toward Xiaolin, his yellow eyes lighting up. "You're next." Hearing his creepy metallic voice, Xiaolin began to sweat profusely.

"Six Samurai – Nisashi, attack White Ninja!"

**[Six Samurai – Nisashi's ATK: 3400]**

**[White Ninja's ATK: 1500]**

The stealthy warrior sliced the ninja in half, the Monster screaming as it broke away into digital dust.

**[Xiaolin's LP: 4000 - 2100]**

"When Nisashi is on the field with another Six Samurai Monster, it can attack twice in one turn." Cypher stared hard at the woman, letting his words seep in.

"D-Damn…"

"Go, Nisashi! Direct Attack!"

One slice was all it took to bring the ninja to her knees, coughing violently from the force of the blade's strike.

**[Xiaolin's LP: 2100 - 0]**

Cypher deactivated his Duel Disk and sheathed the sword at his side. The two Urteil grunts managed to pull themselves back up onto their feet despite the pain they were in. Cypher merely scoffed, turning his back to them once the Duel Anchor's effect wore off. "This is the gap between our strengths. Learn it well, and never think of facing me again. I'm truly done with you this time."

"Screw you…!" Vester cried, raising both of his arms. "I'll burn you to cinders!" As Vester was about to create a blast of flames from his hands, he felt the cold touch of metal as Cypher's claw grasped his arm. With little effort, Cypher was already behind him, digging the claws of his armor into the boy's flesh.

"Wh-What?! There's no way you could be faster than _me_!"

"I already know about that trick," Cypher replied stalely, bending Vester's arm back.

"H-How could you possibly know?"

Cypher merely scoffed, tossing the teen hard against the ground. Vester's head took a rough hit, rendering him unconscious.

Xiaolin, who was just now getting her wind back, realized her partner had been taken down. "Vester!"

Just as the Chinese woman took a step forward, Cypher was already in front of her, and he used his metallic elbow to land a blow to her stomach. She let out a gag before her eyes rolled back in her skull, and she hit the ground with a thud.

"The two of you can sleep for a while and dream about actually being relevant."

Just as Cypher finished incapacitating Xiaolin, he once again heard the elevator open. This time, however, he was greeted by more than he bargained for. A number of security guards ran out, shouting incoherently at the same time upon the sight they saw. They had guns raised, meaning business. Cypher clicked his tongue, thinking that things couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Halt, you trespasser!"

"Put your hands in the air and drop your weapon!"

Cypher looked down at his hand, thinking that he didn't really want to waste his energy, but he may not have another choice. He didn't want to involve innocent bystanders, and he certainly wouldn't turn himself in. Glancing down at the viewing screen, he saw that the timer had reached zero and that preparations for the next match were just now underway.

According to the information he gathered from the future he saw, nothing of huge importance was going to happen on the first day now that he successfully prevented those two A.D.'s agents from being killed. Though he wanted to stick around just in case, he decided that it would be best to retire for the day and gather his strength.

"You guys can have these two fools," Cypher finally said, kicking the unconscious goons over toward the guards. "Though, I doubt they'll be of any help in stopping the coming tragic future."

Cypher raised his clawed hand, once again tearing a rip in time space and creating a portal. He was visually panting this time, having used the technique twice already in the past hour. Using the rest of his strength, he jumped into the vortex, disappearing without a trace in front of the bewildered cops.

"Wh-What in the hell?!"

"Q-Quickly," another guard said, "apprehend the other two for questioning!"

Still unconscious, Vester and Xiaolin were handcuffed and dragged away by the security guards.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Down in the stadium below, the resting period had come to an end. After the previous match left heavy damage to the track, the crew had been working hard to prepare it for the next round. With the cleanup work out of the way, MC and MP took to the commentating booth once again, and instructed Yanagi to start the computer up.<p>

"_What intense match-up will we get this time?!" _MC cried into his microphone excitedly. _"Can anything top the epicness of the previous match?!" _

With three teams advancing and three teams eliminated, there were now only ten teams left to participate in the first day. Two of those teams belonging to Urteil still weren't present, so that only left eight teams waiting to be chosen for the fourth round.

After a few minutes, the computer finally stopped on the next pairing:

**TEAM CALCULATION VS TEAM PRIDE**

"_Incredible! The next match will feature the strongest team of Italy, Team Calculation, against the legendary Japanese team from Osaka, Team Pride! You can expect to see a clash of pure talent in this fourth round of the Riding World Future! Look forward to it!"_

Over in the Team Pride booth, Tatsuya Jounouchi gave a light chuckle, folding his hands out in front of him. "It's finally time for us to move out, team. We've seen some impressive matches already today, so be sure not to disappoint the audience!"

"Interesting!" Moki Kaiba was grinning ear to ear as he shuffled his deck. "It's time for the new generation of the Kaiba's to make a name in this tournament!"

Hikari Marufuji said nothing, but she had a certain fierceness to her eyes that showed she was ready for a good fight.

"Hmph," Justin Phoenix scoffed, closing his eyes. "This won't even be a fight. It'll be an annihilation."

Haizuru Kujaku had a good laugh as he used his hand to flip his hair around. "I don't like the way you put it, but this will definitely be over quickly."

"Now, now," Tatsuya said excitedly, rising from his chair. "Let's not get so worked up, guys. Two of you won't even be participating today."

The other four members looked puzzled by this, turning toward their leader for an explanation.

Tatsuya's smile hardened into a confident smirk. "Though it's been interesting, some of these Duels have been long-winded. There's no need for us to get so heated on the first day of the tournament. Like a strong tornado, we'll dominate this match and reserve most of our strategies for the matches that actually count."

"Are you sure you should be underestimating Team Calculation?" Hikari asked, folding her arms. "They were number one in Italy for ten consecutive years for a reason."

"That's right," Moki added. "My uncle didn't let just any chump enter this tournament, after all. Not that they're any match against _me_!"

Tatsuya's grin didn't waver, despite the doubt from his teammates. "Relax. I'm not saying they're weaklings, but I've already thoroughly analyzed most of the teams here today. The only teams I can't calculate our victory in a match against are Team 5D's, Team Exploration, Team Ragnarok, Team Fortune Ark, Team New Generation, and those two no-show teams. Out of those I just mentioned, three have already advanced to the second day."

"I see," Haizuru mumbled, twirling his hair with his finger. "You've really thought this through. So, what's the plan?"

"Just wait and see," Tatsuya replied, lifting his finger confidently. "I've already assigned the first three matches. _I'll _be participating in the _third_ match. We'll take Team Calculation down in a three-consecutive win!"

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

* * *

><p><strong>A bold declaration! The offspring of the legendary Duelists spring into action next chapter! <strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 30: "Nothing is What it Seems" **

**CREDITS**

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main Story), Halo (Details involving Mel and Yusha), ZeroSaber39 (Details regarding Lara's scene, Cypher scene)**

**Characters Appearing From Anime: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Crow Hogan, Sherry LeBlanc, Mizoguchi, Harald, Brave, Dragan, Kiryu Kyosuke, Bomber, Stephanie, Hayato Maeda, Yeager, Master of Ceremonies, Seto Kaiba [Mentioned]**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Siegfried Van Schroeder III, Leon Van Schroeder III, "Sabertooth" Elijah Hummingbird, "Precious" Jewel Sherlock, Mark Cooper, Evilz, Mr. Fred, Misaki Emu, Etzel, Vester, Xiaolin, Jonas, Anselm, Fester, Anton Bartholomew, Leah Kruger, Ron Ripper, Derrick Obama, Dimitris Medve,** **Kim Hung, "Alchemist" Boris Lebedev [Mentioned], Fynn Hartmann [Mentioned], Alf Kappler [Mentioned]), GoldenUmi/Aman1216 (Jafar), Halo ("Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi, "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri, Mel, Murdock Willard [Mentioned]), ZeroSaber39 (Yukio Kyoji, Lara Terryal, Cypher, Jophiel Omniel [Mentioned])**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi (Yusha vs. Mel), ZeroSaber39 (Cypher vs. Vester/Xiaolin)**

**Cards used in this chapter (in order of appearance):**

**Elemental HERO Burst Lady (TCG: Elemental HERO Burstinatrix)**

**FIRE  
>Level 3<strong>

**Warrior**

**1200/800**

**Elemental HERO Heat**

**FIRE  
>Level 4<strong>

**Pyro/Effect**

**1600/1200**

**This card gains 200 ATK for each face-up "Elemental HERO" monster you control.**

**Fusion (TCG: Polymerization)**

**Spell**

**Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck.**

**Elemental HERO Nova Master**

**FIRE**

**Level 8**

**Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

**2600/2100**

**1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 FIRE monster**

**Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Draw 1 card.**

**Fire King Avatar Barong**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1800/200**

**If a face-up "Fire King" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. During the next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Fire King" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Fire King Avatar Barong".**

**Salamandra**

**Equip Spell**

**Equip only to a FIRE monster. It gains 700 ATK.**

**Burning Spear**

**Equip Spell**

**A FIRE monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 400 points and decreases its DEF by 200 points.**

**Darkworld Shackles**

**Equip Spell**

**The equipped monster cannot attack, also its ATK and DEF become 100. During each of your Standby Phases: Inflict 500 damage to the controller of the equipped monster.**

**Protection of the Elements**

**Counter Trap**

**Remove from play 1 "Elemental HERO" monster to negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card, and destroy it. The removed from play "Elemental HERO" monster is returned to the field during the End Phase of the turn this card is activated.**

**Horn of the Phantom Beast**

**Trap**

**Target 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 800 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Draw 1 card.**

**Gateway of the Six**

**Continuous Spell**

**Each time a "Six Samurai" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, place 2 Bushido Counters on this card. You can remove Bushido Counters from your side of the field to activate these effects.**

● **2 Counters: Target 1 face-up "Six Samurai" or "Shien" Effect Monster; that target gains 500 ATK until the End Phase.**

● **4 Counters: Add 1 "Six Samurai" monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.**

● **6 Counters: Target 1 "Shien" Effect Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.**

**Six Samurai United**

**Continuous Spell**

**Each time a "Six Samurai" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, place 1 Bushido Counter on this card (max. 2). You can send this card to the Graveyard; draw 1 card for each Bushido Counter on this card.**

**Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Effect**

**200/2000**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Six Samurai" monster from your hand. While you control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, this card gains 1500 ATK.**

**Six Samurai – Nisashi**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1400/700**

**While you control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.**

**White Ninja**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1500/800**

**FLIP: Target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target.**

**Ninjitsu Art of Duplication**

**Continuous Trap**

**Tribute 1 "Ninja" monster; Special Summon any number of "Ninja" monsters from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position, with combined Levels less than or equal to the Level of the Tributed monster. When this card leaves the field: Destroy those monsters.**

**Crimson Ninja**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Warrior/Effect**

**300/300**

**FLIP: Target 1 Trap Card on the field; destroy that target. (If the target is Set, reveal it, and destroy it if it is a Trap Card. Otherwise, return it to its original position.)**

**Armed Ninja**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Warrior/Effect**

**300/300**

**FLIP: Target 1 Spell Card on the field; destroy that target. (If the target is Set, reveal it, and destroy it if it is a Spell Card. Otherwise, return it to its original position.)**

**Foolish Burial**

**Spell**

**Send 1 Monster Card from your Deck to the Graveyard.**

**Barrier Statue of the Inferno**

**FIRE  
>Level 4<strong>

**Pyro/Effect**

**1000/1000**

**No monsters can be Special Summoned, except for FIRE monsters.**

**Inferno**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Pyro/Effect**

**1100/1900**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard from play. When this card destroys your opponent's monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, inflict 1500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.**

**Twin-Headed Fire Dragon**

**FIRE**

**Level 6**

**Pyro**

**2200/1700**

**Six Samurai – Kamon**

**FIRE**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1000**

**Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card; destroy that target. You must control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name to activate and to resolve this effect. This card cannot declare an attack during the turn this effect is activated. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.**

**Six Strike - Triple Impact**

**Spell**

**If you control 3 or more face-up "Six Samurai" monsters, you can activate 1 of these effects:**

● **Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.**

● **Destroy all face-up Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls.**

● **Destroy all Set Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls.**

**Call of the Haunted**

**Continuous Trap**

**Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Radiant Mirror Force**

**Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent declares an attack while they control 3 or more Attack Position monsters. Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.**

**Ninjitsu Art of Transformation**

**Continuous Trap**

**Tribute 1 face-up "Ninja" monster you control; Special Summon 1 Beast, Winged Beast, or Insect-Type monster with a Level less than or equal to the Level of the Tributed card + 3 from your hand or Deck. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster.**

**Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1800/500**

**If you control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While you control 2 or more other face-up "Six Samurai" monsters, this card gains 300 ATK and DEF.**

**Grandmaster of the Six Samurai**

**EARTH  
>Level 5<strong>

**Warrior/Effect**

**2100/800**

**You can only control 1 face-up "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai". If you control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect: Target 1 "Six Samurai" monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.**


	30. Nothing Is what it Seems

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 30: "Nothing is what it Seems"**

* * *

><p>The sky above Satellite, previously dreary and filled with dark storm clouds, began to dissipate and allow the sun to poke through. Chirping birds flew merrily overhead the Satellite Forest, where Yukio's nearly condemned house rested rigidly just outside the trees. A slight rustling could be heard from a layer of bushes just outside the house, and a nearby squirrel scampered over to check out the source of the noise. The small grey creature sniffed around the green leaves, stumbling upon a large mushroom holding a darker green hue than the rest.<p>

The squirrel cocked its head curiously, nudging the mushroom with its tiny red nose. As it did so, however, the mushroom began to stir unnaturally, rising from the brush as if it had a mind of its own. The squirrel began to freak out when a pair of shiny, round glasses appeared, accompanied by a swollen, bruised face. The squirrel let out a shriek before rushing off into the woods to reflect on this disturbing imagery.

The forest green mushroom hair belonged to none other than "Inzektor" Weevil Saya, the 19 year old A.D.'s agent who had been left out of the current mission being undergone in Neo Domino City. Even more disturbing than his hazy buggy eyes were his swollen cheeks and the black bruises along his eyelids.

"Wh-What in the world happened to me?" the agent finally asked out loud in a soft, distorted voice. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly rose from the bushes, branches and leaves sticking from his messy hair, and glanced over at Yukio's house just a short distance away.

His eyes went wide as flashes of earlier that morning came flooding back into his head. "That's right! Now I remember!"

Memories of an earlier incident began to stir his memory to a few hours earlier that morning.

* * *

><p><strong>8 Hours Earlier… <strong>

* * *

><p>Sometime around 8:00 earlier that morning before the R.W.F. began, Weevil had been snooping around Yukio's property. After the other A.D.'s agents left Yukio's house at around 4:30 A.M., Weevil had spent a good hour tearing apart their hidden cameras and other devices meant to spy on Yukio in order to extract information from him regarding the location of Murdock Willard.<p>

Now, after hiding out within the forest for a few hours, Weevil had returned to the scene of the crime as he awaited Yukio to return to the property. He had successfully accomplished his first goal, and that was ensuring the other cruel A.D.'s agents who left him out of the mission received no credit for their work. The other part of his goal, however, was to catch Yukio himself and take all the credit for locating the evil Dr. Willard himself!

Finally, after patiently waiting, the sound of a nearby engine pulled Inzektor's attention toward the driveway. After pulling up in front of the battered home on his D-Wheel, Yukio hopped off of the device and turned to Stephanie, who was accompanying him.

"What the?" Weevil muttered in a whisper, noticing the younger woman's presence. "Isn't this Kyoji guy supposed to be part of Urteil? Why's he got some chick with him?" Shrugging it off, the short teen sunk his head lower to ensure he wasn't seen. Regardless, Inzektor planned to ambush the older man and claim his rightful place as Top Ace of Project A.D.'s once and for all!

At the same time, Yukio was telling Stephanie to wait outside and that he'd be back quickly.

"I don't wanna wait," the girl had protested in her usual whiny tone. "I'm going with you." Not bothering to try to argue with her, Yukio silently led the way to his front door. Once he unlocked his door using his key, he took a step inside.

"_Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!_" Inzektor chuckled in his unusual laughter, his head bobbing up and down like a boggle head toy. "Just you wait! As soon as you come back out of that house, I'll Duel you into submission, tie you up, and make you tell me everything you know!"

Or so, that was the plan. Unfortunately for the teen, going two days without sleep and waiting patiently in some bushes for several hours took its toll on the boy. Waiting another 30 minutes after Yukio and Stephanie went inside the house, Weevil's eyes slowly began to shut as he fell into a deep sleep.

At the same time inside his house, Yukio quickly realized that someone had infiltrated his home. He had been observing the various rooms and noticed several unsettling details that alerted him to this fact. Just as he was investigating, he heard Stephanie crying out from the kitchen.

"Oh, c'mon!" Stephanie cried, running her hand through her hair. "I can't believe you didn't even bother to clean this mess up! Not dusting is bad enough, but leaving food out like this is such a waste! Do you even know how much all of this cost me?"

Stephanie was of course referring to the leftover food from their previous dinner that came to a sudden interruption.

Yukio rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably as the woman chewed him out. "I didn't have the time," he protested. "On top of saving your ass, I ended up going right to your house before coming back here, remember? Then you wouldn't let me come home last night." Stephanie was about to complain when it suddenly dawned on her that he was right. "Fine then," she sighed, placing her hand over her hip. "I'll do you a favor and clean it up. But you had better start cleaning up after yourself from now on."

Yukio thanked her before heading to his bedroom, immediately noticing the remnants of a small broken spy camera in his room that had deactivated. Yukio quickly realized that it was not a good idea to stay within the house, so he convinced Stephanie to let him stay over at her place. Stephanie was quick to agree, but there was one last thing Yukio needed to do before he left the residence. He had noticed strange movements coming from the edge of the woods while he was packing his belongings, and he intended to investigate.

Stephanie was still busy cleaning up the mess in the kitchen when Yukio went back outside to investigate the outer house and the vicinity around his property. Glancing over toward the thick bushes lining the edge of the forest, he immediately confirmed his suspicions as he saw an arm sticking out of the shrubs.

Weevil gave a light moan as Yukio's steps approached. Stirring from his sleep, the teen raised his head from the bushes and let out a yelp when he saw Yukio's dark eyes glaring down at him.

"As I thought. Were you the one who was in my house?"

Weevil began to sweat a bit, realizing that his plan for a surprise attack had been ruined because he fell asleep. He shook his head, trying to retain control over the situation. Despite the tone of the man's voice, he wasn't all that intimidating.

"That's right!" Weevil replied, hopping from the brush and smirking boldly. "It was all I! I rigged your house, and you'll be telling me everything you know!"

Yukio gave a sharp scoff, taking a few steps closer. "Give it up. You're with that woman, right? You fools are wasting your time investigating me." Yukio narrowed his eyes, his forehead scrunching up slightly in disgust. "Urteil has nothing to do with me. I have my own goals, as do they. I know little about them and interrogating me will get you nowhere."

"_Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk_!" Weevil used his fingers to adjust his glasses before activating a green Duel Disk attached to his arm. "_I'll_ be the judge of that I arrest you! I'll beat you into submission through a Duel!"

Yukio heaved a long sigh before he activated his own Urteil Duel Disk. "Persistence isn't always a virtue, fly. I'm going to teach you that!" Drawing his five cards, the older Duelist then swiped a new card off his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Yukio's LP: 4000]**

**[Inzektor's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Cat's Ear Tribe in Attack Position!"

Weevil blinked in confusion as three tiny cat warriors of blue, pink, and white appeared in front of his opponent, each wielding military-like helmets.

**[Cat's Ear Tribe: LV1/200/100]**

"200 Attack Points? You can't be serious! I thought you were stronger than _that_!"

Frowning, Yukio took another card from his hand and inserted it into his Duel Disk. "I set one card face-down! Turn end!"

Weevil broke out into obnoxious laughter as he placed his hand over his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Inzektor's LP: 4000]**

"I guess you're just a scrub Duelist after all! I just knew Eirika's report about you couldn't possibly be accurate!" Yukio's expression remained unchanged as the A.D.'s agent took a card from his hand. "I activate the Spell Card, Foolish Burial! This card lets me take a Monster Card from my deck and add it to my Graveyard!"

Weevil cackled again as a yellow dust sprinkled around his side of the field. "The Monster I just sent to the Graveyard was Skull-Mark Ladybug! When this card enters my Graveyard, my Life Points increase by 1000!"

**[Inzektor's LP: 4000 - 5000]**

"Then, I Banish Skull-Mark Ladybug from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior in Attack Position!" Yukio frowned as a massive worm creature burrowed its way out of the dirt in front of Inzektor.

**[Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior: LV4/1900/400]**

"Then, I Special Summon Mirror Ladybug from my hand!" Weevil sneered as the critter appeared, its shell reflecting the light of the sun above.

**[Mirror Ladybug: LV1/100/100]**

"Mirror Ladybug can be Special Summoned from my hand when I control at least one Monster on the field and I have no Monsters in my Graveyard." Placing his hand over his hip, the short teen continued his explanation. "Furthermore, when Special Summoned this way, its level becomes equal to the total level of the Monsters I control on my field! Meaning, it becomes a Level Four Monster, equal to the total level of my Aztekipede!"

**[Mirror Ladybug LV: 1-4]**

"After, I discard Noisy Gnat from my hand!" Adjusting his glasses again, a flash of light reflected off the glass lenses as Inezktor sneered. "By discarding this Monster to the Graveyard, I can increase the level of one face-up Monster on my field by one until the End Phase! Naturally, I select Aztekipede!"

**[Mirror Ladybug LV: 4-5]**

"You must be wondering why I bothered to do all this!" Weevil prodded, head up high and his spectacles shining in the sun. "I'll explain!"

Yukio, looking rather bored with the teen, seemed indifferent. "I don't really care."

"I activate the Spell Card, Insect Imitation!" As he inserted the card, the Insect Monster ladybug on his field began to shine intensely. "This card allows me to release a Monster I control in order to Special Summon one Insect-Type Monster from my deck with a level one higher than that Monster! I release my Level Five Mirror Ladybug in order to Special Summon the Level Six Saber Beetle from my deck!"

As the mirror bug dispersed, a much larger red beetle emerged from the light.

**[Saber Beetle: LV6/2400/600] [Attack Position]**

"I'm not done yet! I then Banish Mirror Ladybug and Noisy Gnat from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Doom Dozer from my hand! Attack Position!"

Emerging from the earth was a far larger worm creature, this one red in color with metallic plates lining its back.

**[Doom Dozer: LV8/2800/2600] **

"Now, onto battle!" Inzektor cried, pointing his arm toward the weak cat trio on Yukio's field. "Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior attacks Cat's Ear Tribe! Worm Bulldozer!"

Yukio frowned as the worm slithered its body toward his cat triplets, slamming its body down on them.

"_Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk_!" Inzektor chuckled, waving his finger around cockily. "I'm aware that your Cat's Ear Tribe's effect makes any Monster attacking it automatically have 200. Did you think you'd pulled a fast one on me? Sacrifices are necessary to get the lead!"

**[Cat's Ear Tribe's ATK: 200]**

**[Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior's ATK: 1900 - 200]**

Inzektor grinned as the cat trio sliced the worm's belly during its attack, and both Monsters were shattered without either player taking damage. Yukio scowled as he was left with no Monster on the field to protect himself.

"Now go, Saber Beetle! Attack this scrub Duelist directly!"

**[Saber Beetle's ATK: 2400]**

"Laser Horn!"

Yukio groaned in pain as the red beetle sent a laser slash from its top horn smashing into his gut, sending him sliding a few feet back. Digging his heels into the dirt to keep his balance, Yukio merely wiped his forehead without saying a word.

**[Yukio's LP: 4000 - 1600]**

"_Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk_!" Inzektor shot his arm forward, pointing at Yukio's still empty field. "Time to finish this! Go, Doom Dozer! Use your Body Slam of Destruction to bring this loser to his knees!"

**[Doom Dozer's ATK: 2800]**

"I win!"

Just as the massive armored worm was about to pound Yukio into the dirt, it was sent spiraling back onto Weevil's field by a sudden barrier of light. "What?!" Weevil cried, whipping his head toward the face-up card on Yukio's field.

"I activated the Trap Card, Defense Draw," Yukio explained, cool and collected. "This card reduces one instance of Battle Damage during my opponent's turn to zero and allows me to draw one card from my deck." Yukio closed his eyes and calmly drew his card, adding it into his hand.

"D-Damn…!" Weevil muttered, returning his hand to his side. "I end my turn!"

As he opened his eyes, Yukio suddenly began to burst with laughter, a wide smirk coming to his face. "A scrub Duelist, you called me? Then tell me, shrimp, what that makes _you_, who completely ignored the card I had set on my field!"

Weevil gritted his teeth together, muttering in anger under his breath. "Shut up! This isn't over yet!"

"Oh?" Yukio's smirk widened and he raised his head slightly as if he was looking down on the teen. "Then show me what you can do. You've already used up your hand, right? I, on the other hand, currently have five cards in _my_ hand. Do you really think I'd go all out on some twerp in the first turn?"

Weevil narrowed his eyes as Yukio flashed the cards in his hand. He wouldn't allow Yukio to get under his skin. He still had the situation under his control with two powerful Monsters on the field. Even if Yukio played a Defense Position Monster to defend himself, his Saber Beetle would inflict Piercing Damage and subtract the difference in points out of his Life Points. Moreover, Doom Dozer, when inflicting Battle Damage, would force Yukio to send a card from the top of his deck to the Graveyard. As if to reassure himself, Inzektor gave a raise of his Duel Disk.

"My turn!" Yukio cried, swiping a card off his deck. Yukio grinned, flashing his full hand of six cards to the bug Duelist. "Allow me to show you how a _real_ Duelist Duels! I activate the Magic Card, Dark Core! This card lets me discard one card from my hand in order to Banish one Monster on the field! I remove your Doom Dozer from the game!"

Yukio's grin stretched as he sent the card of his choice into his Graveyard, opening a large black hole on the field above Weevil that promptly sucked his Doom Dozer into oblivion. With his powerful Monster gone, Inzektor let out a loud yelp.

"Next, I Banish Cat's Ear Tribe and the Minoan Centaur I just discarded from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Akz, the Pumer in Attack Position!"

One of Yukio's Ace Monsters, Akz, manifested in front of Yukio, its red cape fluttering in the gentle breeze. Gripping its gold-plated axe, the Beast-Warrior let out a battle cry as it prepared for battle.

**[Akz, the Pumer: LV6/1500/1000]**

"Then I Normal Summon Cybernetic Cyclopean in Attack Position!"

Yukio's newest Monster was a green-skinned Cyclops creature wielding computerized armor along its arms, spine, and head.

**[Cybernetic Cyclopean: LV4/1400/200]**

"Next, I activate the Magic Card, Wild Nature's Release! This card lets me select one Beast-Warrior on my field and increase its Attack Power by its total Defense Power! I select Akz! It gains 1000 points!"

**[Akz, the Pumer's ATK: 1500 - 2500]**

"Though," Yukio explained dryly, "Akz will be destroyed during my End Phase. But you won't be lasting that long!"

Weevil's eyes widened a bit as he watched Yukio's move intently.

"I'm not done!" Yukio cried, taking yet another card from his hand. "I activate Akz, the Pumer's Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can discard one Beast-Warrior Monster from my hand in order to either double this card's Attack Power until the End Phase or attack my opponent directly this turn! By discarding Blood Vorse from my hand, I choose to double his Attack Points!" Inserting his Normal Monster into his Graveyard, Akz's body began to glow as its muscles practically doubled in size.

**[Akz, the Pumer's ATK: 2500 - 5000]**

Weevil was sweating profusely at this point. "5-500 Attack Points!?"

"Finally," Yukio continued, lifting his hand to reveal that he used up all his cards, "I activate Cybernetic Cyclopean's effect! When I have no cards in my hand, this Monster gains 1000 Attack Points!"

**[Cybernetic Cyclopean's ATK: 1400 - 2400]**

"_Now_ it's over!" Yukio bellowed, lifting his arm above his head. "Go, Akz, the Pumer! Attack Saber Beetle!" Using its broad axe, Akz sliced the red beetle clean in two. Inzektor cried out as the wind force from the blow smashed into his chest.

**[Saber Beetle's ATK: 2400]**

**[Inzecktor's LP: 5000 - 2400]**

"Next, I Direct Attack with Cybernetic Cyclopean! Golden Backlash!"

Weevil cried out in pain as the Beast-Warrior's massive axe sliced down his chest, knocking the wind out of him. The teen fell to his knees as he grasped his ribs.

**[Inzektor's LP: 2400 - 0]**

"D-Damn it…!" Weevil managed to pull his face out of the dirt just as he saw Yukio walking over to him. The older man had a dark look in his eyes, striking fear into the teen's heart. "W-Wait! I-I'll leave!"

Yukio flashed his teeth angrily as he stepped closer, cracking his knuckles. "I'll make sure you never have the balls to sneak around my house again!"

"W-Wait!"

Inzektor's scream echoed across the Satellite Forest as Yukio proceeded to wallop him to Kingdom Come. Once he was done, he placed his hands in his pockets and casually walked back to his house, leaving an unconscious and beaten Inzektor out cold in the bushes.

Once back inside, Yukio met up with Stephanie. She had just finally finished cleaning the mess in the kitchen. She took longer than expected because she lost herself in some over-the-top daydreams of what her life living with Yukio would be like, but she finally managed to wrap things up.

"Yukio," she called over as he entered the house. "What was that scream just now?"

"Just some random kids making a ruckus in the woods. Don't even worry about it."

Stephanie rubbed her hand over her chin, feeling that something was off. After a second, she merely shrugged it off. "Oh well."

As she turned around to grab her bag, Yukio peered over at the window through his eyes, as if he was sending one last warning to the unconscious A.D.'s agent in the bushes outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Present <strong>

* * *

><p>In present time, Inzektor was screaming at the top of his lungs in rage as he recalled the humiliating defeat and the humbling beat down. As his senses returned to him, he felt the pain in his body from the punches and kicks he received. But this insect was not squashed!<p>

Weevil hopped out of the bushes, raising his fists in the air. Peering around the driveway, Weevil saw no sign of Yukio's D-Wheel, so he assumed they were gone. "I'll show that bastard! I'll tear his belongings to trash, steal his money, and collect all the evidence I need to have him arrested! _Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk_!"

Just as the bug Insect Duelist was about to storm Yukio's house, however, he heard the door shoot open. Losing all his confidence, he jumped back into the bushes again. The person who exited the home, however, was far from what Weevil was expecting.

Standing in the open doorway was a slim woman dressed in black from head to toe. She wore a strange mask that covered her entire head which was dark pink in color and resembled a Buddha statue. Her brunette hair was long, trailing all the way down to her knees. Despite its length, it was neatly tied into a ponytail behind the woman's back.

Weevil observed carefully as the masked woman peered around to see if anyone was watching before closing the door and walking past the hidden agent into the depths of the forest.

Blinking, Inzektor slowly turned toward the direction she walked, feeling unsettled. "Wh-Who in the world was that? Why was she in Kyoji's house?"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Deeper within the Satellite Forest, a trail of smoke could be seen rising from a now charred section of woods. What remained of the metallic device in the center of the burnt clearing was now smoldering ash being carried away into the sky.<p>

Floating in the sky above was Jophiel, who observed the wreckage with a look of annoyance on his face. His eyes were hidden by his fedora hat, a scowl plastered to his lips as he landed on the ground.

Jophiel had already…dealt with some of the media making their way into the forest who were checking out the source of the explosion about 40 minutes earlier. Their fates were unknown, but let's just say that there would be some new "fertilizer" for the plants deep within these woods. Right now, Jophiel's main focus was the wreckage sitting before him.

"Well, this is most…_upsetting_," he finally said out loud, a hint of annoyance in his tone. "To think I went out of my way to make…preparations and some freak comes out of the woodworks to get in the way." Despite his annoyance, however, Jophiel was now visibly smirking. "Regardless, this is _far_ from over. I still have some use for this."

With a wave of his arm, a green energy began to surround the burned device. With one sweeping motion, Jophiel had the device floating in the air above him. Once again hovering in the air, the Psychic carried the charred machine off to an unknown location. He was flying toward the land outside Neo Domino City, a desolate land with no civilization currently living there.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Back in the City, Hayato had his hand pressed hard against the wall of his personal office within the Dome Stadium. One of his men had just given him a report over his phone of the current situation, and the anger was clearly showing on the chubby man's face.<p>

"Wh-What did you say?!" Yeager squeaked when Hayato relayed this information to him.

"Urteil has won this round," Hayato admitted, a certain blankness in his pupils. "I just received an update on the situation, and we failed to arrest any of their members. Not only that, but many of our agents have fallen. Five of our agents are currently hospitalized as well, not counting Boris, who was just taken as well. They'll recover, but I'm afraid they will have to rest for the rest of the day. If something were to happen during that time…"

Yeager began twiddling his fingers uncomfortably as he listened. "Wh-What will we do?"

Hayato quickly lightened up a bit, seeing that he was worrying the clown. "Don't worry. Sherry and Crow are currently down below us. Though Boris and his team are incapacitated, I have other agents on standby within the various teams participating in this tournament. If necessary, they-"

"Mr. Maeda!"

The CEO stopped speaking when he heard one of his men rushing into his office.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing the urgency in the man's eyes.

"Two Urteil officers have been detained on the roof! What should we do with them?!"

Hayato's eyes immediately lit up, and he gave a sharp turn toward the door. "Lock them up and throw them in one of our special reserved cells! I'm going to prepare for interrogation myself!"

Yeager watched the CEO run out of the room, lifting his arm hesitantly. "I-Is that really okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Underground beneath the central pillar of the Dome Stadium in Urteil's hideout, screams of pain could be heard as several Urteil agents were sent flying across the room.<p>

Emerging from a cloud of dust was Lara, who had just slaughtered Jonas and Anselm in a Duel at the same time in just one turn. The two Urteil agents were struggling to get back to their feet as Etzel watched in shock.

"Wh-Who is this woman?!" Etzel gulped, looking into Lara's blank, emotionless eyes. "Defeating two of Urteil's top agents without breaking a sweat…!" Growling, Etzel activated his own Duel Disk. "If that's how it's going to be, then I'll Duel you myself! Don't think I'll be as easy as those two!"

Etzel blinked suddenly when he saw Lara staring at him. The two met eyes for about two minutes straight before the Urteil general flipped out.

"What?! If you have something to say, say it!"

"You're weirdoes."

Before Etzel even had a chance to reply, Lara took her zombie doll and exited the room, leaving the hideout in shambles and two downed Urteil generals.

Etzel raised his hand in disbelief, a sweat drop forming on his cheek. "U-Uh… What just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Up in the Dome Stadium, Team 5D's were returning to their seats in their pit booth just as preparations for the fourth round of the tournament was underway. Crow parted with the five and headed to the Team Exploration booth. The Signers, Jack in particular, were still shaken up from their previous encounter, but they were forced into a situation where they had no choice but to back down for now.<p>

"Is this really okay?" Rua suddenly asked, lowering his eyes as the others took their seats. "We let them get away, but there's no doubt they'll act again."

"What else could we do?" Ruka asked in response, eyeing her brother understandingly. "It's not like we wanted to, but we can't sacrifice lives. Sherry-san went to check on the injured agents," Ruka added. "I hope they're all right…"

Rua stared at his sister for a moment before heaving a sigh. "I know, but this just doesn't sit well with me…"

"I understand how you feel, Rua," Yusei said, his eyes hardened. "But this isn't over. Urteil will no doubt enter this tournament. We'll settle the score with them then."

Aki nodded, turning to look at the viewing screen in the center of the stadium. "Yes, we'll just have to follow the rules of the tournament for now. And it looks like the next set of matches are about to begin."

Rua took his sit beside Ruka as Jack followed Aki's eyes toward the screen. "It looks like Team Pride will be Dueling this round. I'm curious to see what Jounouchi and his team can do."

At the same time, Tatsuya and his team were discussing their current strategy over in their booth.

"Okay, I'm off!" said Hikari Marufuji, dressed in her royal purple Riding Suit. With a wave to her teammates, the girl drove off to the starting line.

"You sure this plan is gonna work?" Moki asked, leaning back in his chair lazily. "If Marufuji loses, we'll end up playing the fourth match anyway."

"It doesn't matter," Justin said bluntly, closing his eyes. "Even if she loses, I'd decimate the fourth opponent with ease."

Listening to his comrades, Haizuru gave a light chuckle. "You guys should know by now how strong that girl is. She won't be losing this."

"That's right," Tatsuya added, a smirk coming to his face. "There's no way my plan will fail. We'll win this in a three turns." Tatsuya glanced over to his opposing team, the members of Team Calculation on the other side of the stadium close to Team 5D's booth.

"That is a' _righto_, _signori_!" the leader of Team Calculation was spurting as he also discussed tactics. "We shall win this round in _tre turno_!"

The leader's name was Chornos Krowler. He was an older Italian man with pale skin, long, curly red hair, and an eccentric personality. He was dressed in his black Riding Suit as he barked orders to his teammates.

Two teenagers stood behind the leader. The first was a 16 year old boy with brown hair named Jayden. The second was a black haired 19 year old named Tim. Both were Italian and were highly loyal to their leader. Still sitting at the booth's table was the fourth member of the team, a dark skinned woman named Caitlin. She was extremely muscular and appeared to be a female body builder.

"You sure we can leave this to that newbie?" Caitlin asked the boss in her deep voice.

"_Naturalmente_!" Chornos shouted in reply, giving a ballerina twirl and a wave of his arm. "He may not look it, but our new recruit has _exceptional_ skill! He was the Underground Duel King recently before being defeated by _Signora _Eirika! As a Secondary Ace within Project Advanced Duelists, I guarantee his strength!"

Team Calculation watched their First Wheeler as they spoke as the 40 year old man met with Hikari at the starting line of the track. It was Luke Walker, the recently recruited Underground King that lost to Erin. He was on his first mission as a member of the organization, and he intended to do them proud. He had just heard that Erin had been injured in a confrontation with Urteil, and he intended to cheer her up by ensuring that his team advanced to the next round!

"_And here we are!" _MP began, getting the attention of the audience. _"The fourth round of the R.W.F. first day will now begin! The Italian number one Riding Duel Team, Team Calculation, will face the legendary Japanese Osaka team, Team Pride, in a battle for honor!"_

"_Starting in the first round," _MC continued, _"we have a newcomer to the Dueling World, Luke Walker! He will face Hikari Marufuji, known around the world as the 'Beautiful Iron Fist' and the daughter of Shou Marufuji, the legendary Pro Duelist wielding the Cyber Dragon Deck!" _

Luke let a grin lose as he glanced over to where Crow was sitting at his booth by himself. "Just leave this to be, Crow-_san_! I'll make sure I leave a strong impression on my first mission!"

As Hikari placed her foot firmly on the gas pedal of her D-Wheel, she glanced over to the section of the bleachers reserved for special guests. Sitting in the front row of that section was her father, Shou Marufuji, along with her uncle, Ryo Marufuji, as well as several of their friends from Duel Academia. She met eyes with her father and received an encouraging smile from the man.

"I won't let you down, Father!"

"_Now go on, proud Duelists! Riding Duel! Acceleration!"_

On cue, both D-Wheelers let loose. Despite her effort, Luke easily out sped her and took the first corner.

"The first turn is mine, sweety! My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Calculation 1 / Pride 1]**

**[Luke's LP: 4000]**

**[Hikari's LP: 4000]**

Drawing his sixth card, Luke eyed his hand carefully as both D-Wheelers passed along the audience. He was holding his Ace Monster, Emes the Infinity, on hand already within the first turn. He was impressed with how much his luck had increased since he joined A.D.'s. All he needed to do was pass this turn and he could obliterate this young girl in an instant with the power of his Ace!

"I Summon Berserk Gorilla in Attack Position!"

Slapping his card down, a giant ape with a bad attitude began rampaging on the track, smacking its fists every which way.

**[Berserk Gorilla: LV4/2000/1000]**

"Then I set one card face-down, ending my turn!"

Luke let out a giggle as his card appeared in front of his ride. The Trap Card he set on his field was Skill Drain, a card that negated the effects of all face-up Monsters on the field. No matter what Monster Hikari played, she wouldn't be able to use their effects to play any tricks. Moreover, getting a Monster on the field with more than 2000 Attack Points on her first turn would prove to be quiet unlikely. No matter how he looked at it, Luke had the overwhelming advantage here.

Hikari took a deep breath, closing her eyes momentarily so she could feel the wind gathering up around her as she increased in speed. Her role was simple and straightforward. In order for Tatsuya's plan to work, she had to clean this up instantaneously without revealing too many of her tricks. In that case…

"My turn!" Hikari declared, opening her eyes again and drawing a card as she passed along a corner. "Draw!"

**[SC: Calculation 2 / Pride 2]**

**[Hikari's LP: 4000]**

"In an instant!" Hikari reassured herself, eyeing the card she just drew. "I activate Speed Spell – Cyclone! By removing my two Speed Counters, I destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field!"

Luke's eyes shot open as a massive gust of wind blew over his side of the track, shattering his Skill Drain Trap in a heartbeat. "I-Impossible…! Of all the cards she could have drawn on her first turn…!"

**[Pride's SC: 2 - 0]**

As her Speed Counters hit zero, Hikari's D-Wheel came to a sudden stop, Luke passing her by on the track. Despite her loss of speed, the young purple-haired girl remained fierce as she slapped a card down onto her silver Duel Disk. "When my opponent controls a Monster while I control none, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon from my hand! Attack Position!"

At her command, the metallic dragonic creature wrapped around its master's D-Wheel while giving a mighty roar.

**[Cyber Dragon: LV5/2100/1600]**

"Interesting," Rua said from the sidelines. "Hikari-_san _also has Cyber Dragon like her father, huh?"

"Huh?" Aki asked playfully, poking the young man. "Are you suddenly interested in her?"

Rua's face turned bright red in response, and he fiddled his fingers together nervously. "N-Not particularly."

Ruka frowned a bit as she watched her brother's reaction, turning her head away in annoyance.

Back on the Duel Track, Luke was now sweating heavily as he observed the dragon's stats. "She actually was able to Summon a Monster with more than 2000 Attack Points on her first turn?! Her luck is incredible!"

"Here I go!" Hikari announced, taking another card from her hand. "I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, Karakuri Barrel mdl 96 'Shinkuro' in Attack Position!" Appearing beside the metal dragon was a wooden barrel with bright yellow eyes and scrawny hands and feet.

**[Karakuri Barrel mdl 96 "Shinkuro": LV2/400/400]**

"I'm Tuning my Level Two Shinkuro with my Level Five Cyber Dragon!"

**(2+5=7)**

As a green light enveloped Hikari's side of the track, Luke gulped in fright, his jaw hung open. "A Synchro Summon on her first turn…?!"

"From the depths of the Earth rises the Knight of Wood! Synchro Summon! Engage, Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 'Burei'!"

Emerging from the light was a faceless warrior with a wooden armor, a red shield, and a tattered black cape.

**[Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei": LV7/2600/1900]**

"When Burei is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon one Karakuri Monster from my deck! I Special Summon Karakuri Muso mdl 818 'Haipa' in Attack Position!"

Luke gasped in shock as a second wood-armored knight appeared on the field, this one wielding a two-pronged spear.

**[Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa": LV4/2100/1100]**

"I'm not done yet!" Hikari cried, her long hair fluttering behind her as Luke's D-Wheel passed her by again. "I activate Burei's second effect! Once per turn, I can switch the Battle Position of one Monster on the field! I select Berserk Gorilla and switch it into Defense Position!"

"O-Oh shit!" Luke cried in horror.

"Warrior's Taunt!"

Burei's yellow eyes lit up as it glared at the rabid gorilla. The monkey suddenly broke out into a fearful sweat as it met eyes with the knight, slowly falling to its knees in obedience. As it did, however, its body shattered to pieces.

"What happened?" Ruka asked, raising her brows slightly.

"Berserk Gorilla is a Monster that must always battle no matter what," Jack explained, his arms folded. "When it is in Defense Position, it's automatically destroyed. It's the risk that comes with Summoning a powerful Level Four Monster with no releases required."

Yusei nodded, rubbing his chin slightly. "Likewise, Karakuri Monsters are also Monsters that must battle. You could say this was a true battle of warriors. Hikari Marufuji won in a battle of pure offense."

Luke was sweating fiercely now as he realized he was wide open to an attack with no cards to defend him.

Hikari flashed a subtle smile as she took two more cards out of her hand. "I set two cards face-down!" As the two cards manifested, Hikari turned to Luke, who was riding on the opposite side of the track, and ordered her warriors into combat.

"Go, my two knights! Attack Luke Walker directly!"

**[Luke's LP: 4000]**

**[Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei"'s ATK: 2600]**

**[Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa"'s ATK: 2100]**

"Double Wooden Spear!"

Luke's eyes went wide as the two wooden knights dashed toward him from across the grass in the center of the stadium's circular track, aiming their swords right at him. Before he could shield himself, both weapons plunged his stomach, taking the wind right out of him. He let out a cry of pain as his D-Wheel started to smoke.

**[Luke's LP: 4000 - 0]**

**[Calculation's SC: 2 - 0]**

Luke lifted his arm through the smoke toward the Team Exploration booth, where Crow was shaking his head in disappointment. "Forgive me, Crow-_san_! Forgive me, Eirika-_san_!"

"_Mamma mia_!" Chornos cried in shock, grabbing his head tightly. "_È impossibile_!"

As Hikari drove off of the field triumphantly, Tatsuya wore a pleased smile on his face. "One down, two to go. You're up next, Haizuru!"

"Sure thing, boss." Haizuru rose from his seat, wearing an excited smile on his lips. He was dressed in his black trench coat and his dark grey Riding Suit. "I guess it's time to fulfill _my_ role now."

"Hmph," Justin scoffed, leaning his chin on his hand as he shot the long black-haired Duelist a glare. "Don't worry, Kujaku. If you screw this up, I'll be right there to take over for you."

"Please," Haizuru replied with a teasing smirk. "This will be over before you even comprehend what happened."

With that, Haizuru jumped up onto his green D-Wheel and sped off toward the starting line.

In the Team Calculation booth, Chornos was screaming at the top of his lungs in fury at Luke. Sulking, the defeated man slumped into his seat, the two teen boys trying to cheer him up.

"_Imperdonabile_! _Signora _Caitlin! Show them Hell!" The excited leader pointed toward the only female of the group, who returned the gesture with a toothy grin. "As you wish, Mr. Krowler!"

"_Now the second match begins after an incredible One Turn Kill by Contestant Marufuji!" _MP announced through the speakers. _"Contestant Caitlin, a powerful Duelist from the Amazons, will face Contestant Haizuru Kujaku, the 'Feather Assailant' as well as the grandson of the Battle City Best Eight Finalist, Mai Kujaku, who also went on to dominate the Chinese All-Out Competition in her days!" _

Haizuru gave a light chuckle at the mention of his mother. "As usual, Mother gets lots of attention. When this tournament is done, however, they'll only be talking about me." With a flash of his hair, Haizuru lined up at the starting line beside Caitlin.

"You're one handsome fella," the bulky woman called over as the commentators continued to ramble.

"Why _thank you_," Haizuru replied, half-sarcastically. "And you're a lovely young woman. But I'm afraid flattery won't make me go easy on you, Miss."

Caitlin gave a husky laugh, tightening her grip on her D-Wheel's handle. "Don't worry. I just meant that it's a shame I'll have to dirty that handsome face of yours!"

Haizuru's smile widened as he turned to face the track. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

On MC's signal, both D-Wheelers were off in a blaze.

"Since we lost the previous match, I'll be taking the first turn!" Caitlin said, swiping a card off her deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: Calculation 1 / Pride 1]**

**[Caitlin's LP: 4000]**

**[Haizuru's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Amazoness Sage in Attack Position!" Caitlin's Monster appeared running on the track, dressed in revealing clothing that showed off her beautiful tan skin. The woman bore a wooden staff in her hand.

**[Amazoness Sage: LV4/1400/700]**

"I then set one card face-down, ending my turn!"

"Hmm," Haizuru mumbled as he passed a corner on the track. "So you use an Amazoness Deck, do you? My mother used those as well. But I'll show you the _other_ card Mai Kujaku used, which is the avatar of my deck! My turn!"

**[SC: Calculation 2 / Pride 2]**

**[Haizuru's LP: 4000]**

Adding his new card to his hand, Haizuru flashed a playful smirk as he placed another card from his hand onto his green Duel Disk. "I Summon Harpie Lady in Attack Position!" The classical winged creature from Greek mythology hovered above the track, giving a welcoming screech to the audience.

**[Harpie Lady: LV4/1300/1400]**

"Now then," Haizuru said in his silky smooth voice, "it's time to use the cards Hikari-_chan_ so kindly left me. First up is Speed Spell – Speed Energy! This card increases the Attack Power of one Monster on my field by 200 points for each Speed Counter I have until the End Phase! I currently have two, so Harpie Lady gains 400 Attack Points!"

A white energy existed Haizuru's D-Wheel, entering the winged creature's body.

**[Harpie Lady's ATK: 1300 - 1700]**

"Next, I activate Speed Spell – Star Force! This card lets me Banish one Monster I control in order to increase the Attack Power of another Monster by that Banished Monster's level times 200! I Banish Karakuri Muso mdl 818 'Haipa' in order to increase Harpie Lady's Attack Power by its total level, 4, times 200, totally 800 points!"

Caitlin's eyed widened as Hikari's wooden knight vanished into a wormhole, leaving behind a green energy that entered Harpie Lady's body.

**[Harpie Lady's ATK: 1700 - 2500]**

"Battle!" Haizuru declared with a whip of his arm. "Harpie Lady, attack Amazoness Sage! Scratch Crusher!"

Just as the harpy landed its razor-sharp claws across the Amazoness' chest, a smirk came to Caitlin's lips. "Naïve! I also have a Trap Card Luke left me! Desperate Tag! As long as this card remains face-up on the field, when a face-up Attack Position Monster I control is destroyed in battle, I can reduce that Battle Damage to zero and Special Summon a Level Four or lower Warrior-Type Monster from my hand at the end of the Damage Step!"

Haizuru gave a wolf whistle, his smile not fading. "Not too bad, honey! Now you don't take any damage and you can defend against my next attack, right?"

Caitlin's smirk widened, and she took another card from her hand. "I Special Summon Amazoness Scouts in Defense Position!" Caitlin's field lit up as two young girls appeared in a kneeling position on the track, both wielding swords.

**[Amazoness Scouts: LV2/500/1100]**

"But still," Haizuru said, "that will only protect you for a single turn! Go, Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 'Burei'! Attack Amazoness Scouts! Wooden Spear!"

In a single swipe of its spear, Burei shattered the female warriors easily, leaving Caitlin's field empty.

"Now," Haizuru continued, "I activate my own Speed Spell called Swallow's Nest! By removing two Speed Counters, this card allows me to release one face-up Winged-Beast Monster I control in order to Special Summon another Winged-Beast from my deck with a level equal to that Monster. I release the Level Four Harpie Lady in order to Special Summon the same Level Four Cyber Harpie Lady from my deck in Attack Position!"

The Harpie Lady's body began to glow as a spiked black armor formed over its chest and legs.

"Evolve, my Harpie!"

**[Cyber Harpie Lady: LV4/1800/1300]**

"Not bad," Crow said with a smile, feeling some connection with the fellow Winged-Beast user.

"He knew his Harpie would grow weaker at the end of his turn," Yusei explained, "so he exchanged it for a stronger upgrade without needing to draw it from his deck. It seems like Haizuru specializes in quick Summoning."

"That's good and all," Rua said, "but it won't do any good if he can't damage her because of that Desperate Tag Trap Card."

"But that card only works if she has Monsters on the field," Aki replied. "If she has an empty field, he can attack with ease. Plus, she has to have a Warrior-Type Monster Card in your hand in order to activate the card."

"So it all depends on whether this Caitlin person can draw a Monster next turn," Ruka added.

Haizuru smiled to himself, seeming impressed with the woman's strategy. "I'll set one card face-down. Turn end!" As his card manifested, he glanced over at Hikari as he passed by his team's booth. Knowing the situation, she seemed to know that Haizuru just set one of the cards she left him. It was a card that could deal with the situation at hand easily.

Both D-Wheelers exchanged smirks through their mirrors, each waiting for the right opportunity to unveil their hidden strategies.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Six turns had passed in the fierce Duel between Caitlin and Haizuru. The two had gone back and forth in their clash, but both were still yet to take any damage. Thanks to Caitlin's Desperate Tag Trap, she had been able to save herself several times already despite Haizuru's powerful strikes. She was now running low on cards, however, and she currently had only one Monster in her hand to activate her Trap with, the one that Luke left with her.<p>

"_Incredible!" _MC bellowed. _"Neither Duelist has given in! And despite the fierce clash between these two warriors, neither player has taken any damage!"_

"My turn!" Haizuru declared, drawing from his deck. Like Caitlin, he had also used up all of his hand and the only card he held now was the one he just drew.

**[SC: Calculation 7 / Pride 9]**

**[Haizuru's LP: 4000]**

**[Cyber Harpie Lady: LV4/2100/1300] [Attack Position]**

**[Harpie's Brother: LV4/2100/600] [Attack Position]**

**[Harpie Lady 1: LV4/1600/1400] [Attack Position]**

**[Harpie Lady 2: LV4/1600/1400] [Attack Position]**

**[Harpie Lady 3: LV4/1600/1400] [Attack Position]**

**[3 Set Cards]**

**[Caitlin's LP: 4000]**

**[Amazoness Swordswoman: LV4/1500/1600] [Attack Position]**

**[Amazoness Tiger: LV4/1900/1500] [Attack Position]**

**[Amazoness Archer: LV4/1400/1000] [Attack Position]**

**[5 Set Cards]**

Tatsuya tapped his hands patiently against the table of his booth as he watched the match unfold, a knowing smile on his face. "I'd say Haizuru's done testing his opponent out now. He's used these turns to get the advantage on the field to ensure his victory. As long as his Harpie Lady 1 stays on the field, all his Wind-Attribute Monsters gain 300 Attack Points as well, further solidifying his victory."

Just as Haizuru was looking at his card, Caitlin was eyeing the three cards on his field cautiously. In the past six turns, he hadn't played any of them, and it was concerning her. He must be saving them for some plan of his, but she wouldn't let him get away with it!

Haizuru smiled to himself, thinking he was done testing the waters. In order to ensure he won this match, he'd go all out from here on out!

"Your Amazoness Tiger gains 400 Attack Points for each Amazoness on your field, but I'm afraid that won't help you if you can't keep Amazonesses on your field! Now battle! Go, Cyber Harpie Lady! Attack Amazoness Tiger!"

**[Cyber Harpie Lady's ATK: 2100]**

**[Amazoness Tiger's ATK: 1900]**

"Scratch Crusher!"

Caitlin grunted as her tiger was torn to pieces.

Caitlin gave a growl as she rose her arm above her head. "I activate Desperate Tag! When one of my face-up Attack Position Monsters is destroyed, all Battle Damage is negated and I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Warrior-Type Monster from my hand!"

"Not this time, sweety!" Haizuru cried, shooting his arm forward. "I activate my own Counter Trap, Seven Tools of the Bandit! By paying 1000 Life Points, I can negate the activation of my opponent's Trap Card and destroy it!"

"No you don't!" Caitlin cried back, mimicking his actions. "Counter Trap, activate! Trap Jammer! When my opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase, that card is negated and destroyed! In a chain, the last card activated resolves first, so your Seven Tools of the Bandit is destroyed before it can negate my Trap!"

Haizuru's smile faded as his Trap Card shattered. "I see. So you're going to make me get rough, huh?"

"We'll see who gets rough here!" Caitlin cried, slamming her final Monster Card onto her Duel Disk. "I Special Summon Big One Warrior in Defense Position!"

**[Big One Warrior: LV1/100/600]**

"Well, that was your last Monster Card, wasn't it?" Haizuru asked, his sly smile returning. "Or is that last card in your hand a Monster as well?"

Caitlin glanced down at the last card she was holding in her hand, sweating a bit. "Why don't you find out?"

"Very well," Haizuru replied, turning to his remaining four Monsters. "You heard the lady! Harpie's Brother, attack Amazoness Swordswoman! Scratch Assault!"

**[Harpie's Brother's ATK: 2100]**

**[Amazoness Swordswoman's ATK: 1500]**

Just as the attack was about to land, a sudden smirk came to Caitlin's lips. "You fell for it! I was waiting for this! I activate my second Trap Card, Amazoness Archers!"

Haizuru gasped as a barrage of arrows shot down all five of his Monsters, driving the male harpy back to his side of the track.

"Amazoness Archers activates when my opponent attacks with a Monster! All Monsters on their field are switched into face-up Attack Position, and they all lose 500 Attack Points as long as they remain on the field!"

**[Cyber Harpie Lady's ATK: 2100 - 1600]**

**[Harpie's Brother's ATK: 2100 - 1600]**

**[Harpie Lady 1's ATK: 1600 - 1100]**

**[Harpie Lady 2's ATK: 1600 - 1100]**

**[Harpie Lady 3's ATK: 1600 - 1100]**

"And all your remaining Monsters are forced to attack!"

Haizuru's smile quickly faded as his Harpie's Brother suddenly resumed its attack, aiming its claw at the swordswoman. "My Monster still has 100 more Attack Points than your Monster! If you force me to attack, you'll be taken out in three Direct Attacks!"

"No, I won't! I activate another Trap Card! Amazoness Shamanism! By destroying all face-up Amazoness Monsters on my field, this card lets me Special Summon the same number of Level Four or lower Amazoness Monsters from my Graveyard in face-up Defense Position! I destroy Amazoness Swordswoman and Amazoness Archer in order to Special Summon Amazoness Trainee and Amazoness Chain Master in face-up Defense Position!"

**[Amazoness Trainee: LV4/1500/1300] [Defense Position]**

**[Amazoness Chain Master: LV4/1500/1300] [Defense Position]**

"Damn…!" Haizuru muttered as his male harpy missed its target.

Caitlin chuckled, amused by his expression. "Because Harpie's Brother missed his target, that attack was negated. And your three other Harpie Ladies will now attack, but you'll notice that they are now lacking in points!"

**[Harpie Ladies' ATK 1100] x 3**

The first Harpie successfully destroyed Big One Warrior, but the two remaining Harpies attempted attacks against the defending female warriors, only to suffer damage instead that was directed to Haizuru.

**[Haizuru's LP: 4000 - 3600]**

"He finally got damaged!" Ruka cried. "This Caitlin woman may still win this yet!"

Over in his booth, Tatsuya's confident smile didn't fade despite the turnaround. He turned to his teammates, who were growing uncomfortable as they watched. "Relax, guys. Haizuru's not a man who'll be beaten this easily. Have some faith in him."

"Turn end." A grown came to Haizuru's face as he gave in and gave control to his opponent.

"My turn! Draw!" The Amazon woman wore the smirk this time as she drew her card.

**[SC : Calculation 8 / Pride 10]**

**[Caitlin's LP: 4000]**

"Time to end this," the woman cried. "I've been setting up the pieced for my victory all these turns! Trap Card, activate! Amazoness Willpower! This card lets me Special Summon one Amazoness Monster from my Graveyard with the condition that it remains in Attack Position and attack no matter what! I Special Summon Amazoness Tiger from my Graveyard!"

**[Amazoness Tiger: LV4/1100/1500]**

**[Amazoness Tiger's ATK: 1100 - 2300]**

"And now for the final card in my hand you were mocking me about earlier!" Caitlin said with a grin, revealing the Monster Card in her hand. "I release Amazoness Chain Master to Advance Summon Amazoness Queen in Attack Position!"

The female warrior was quickly replaced by the leader of all the Amazonesses, a blue-haired warrior with silver armor.

**[Amazoness Queen: LV6/2400/1800] [Attack Position]**

"As long as Amazoness Queen remains face-up on the field, all Amazoness Monsters cannot be destroyed in battle!"

Haizuru narrowed his eyes, observing the powerful Monsters appearing one by one on the woman's field.

"I'm not done yet!" Caitlin smirked as she raised the card she just drew, the final card in her hand. "I activate Speed Spell – Riryoku! By removing two of my Speed Counters, I can halve the Attack Power of one Monster on the field and add those points to one Monster I control! I select your Cyber Harpie Lady and increase Amazoness Queen's Attack Power!"

Haizuru gasped as a stream of energy began to seep from his armored harpy, transferring into the Queen's body.

**[Cyber Harpie Lady's ATK: 1600 - 800]**

**[Amazoness Queen's ATK: 2400 - 3200]**

**[Calculation's SC: 8 - 6]**

"Then I switch Amazoness Trainee into Attack Position!"

**[Amazoness Trainee: LV4/1500/1300]**

"Now to finish you off in one swift sweep!" Caitlin cried, raising her arm. "To battle, my warriors! Amazoness Queen, attack the weakened Cyber Harpie Lady! Queen Fist!"

Haizuru could only watch as the Queen shot her fist right through his harpy's chest, shattering her off the field. The blast from the attack smashed into him and his D-Wheel, sending him spinning along the track.

**[Haizuru's LP: 3600 - 1200]**

**[Pride's SC: 10 - 8]**

"Go, Amazoness Trainee! Attack Harpie Lady 1!"

**[Amazoness Trainee's ATK: 1500]**

**[Harpie Lady 1's ATK: 1100]**

Before Haizuru could get himself back on the track, he felt another blow as another of his harpies bit the dust.

**[Haizuru's LP: 1200 - 800]**

"I then activate my final Trap Card, Queen's Pawn! When an Amazoness Monster I control destroys an opponent's Monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Amazoness Monster from my deck! Come forth, Amazoness Paladin!"

**[Amazoness Paladin: LV4/1700/300] **

Caitlin let out a deep, long laugh as her newest Monster's body began to glow. "Amazoness Paladin gains 100 Attack Points for every Amazoness Monster on my field! I currently control four, so it gains 400 points!"

**[Amazoness Paladin's ATK: 1700 - 2100]**

"And Amazoness Tiger's Attack Power goes up another 400 points as well!"

**[Amazoness Tiger's ATK: 2300 - 2700]**

"Go, Amazoness Paladin! Attack Harpie's Brother!

**[Harpie's Brother's ATK: 1600]**

Haizuru cried out in pain as another of his Winged Beasts was slashed to pieces.

**[Haizuru's LP: 800 - 300]**

"Not good!" Moki cried. "If this next attack goes through…!"

Tatsuya's smile, however, remained intact as he watched. "I told you guys to have faith."

"This is the finishing blow!" Caitlin cried. "Amazoness Tiger! Attack Harpie Lady 2! Fanged Frenzy!"

**[Amazoness Tiger's ATK: 2700]**

**[Harpie Lady 2's ATK: 1100]**

Just as the atrocious tiger was about to maul the weakened harpy, a sudden smirk came to Haizuru's lips. "Trap Card, activate! Icarus Attack!"

Caitlin's eyes shot open as the card flipped up, sending a beam of energy into both Harpie Lady 2 and Amazoness Tiger.

"Icarus Attack is a Trap Card that allows me to release one Winged Beast-Type Monster I control in order to destroy up to two cards on my opponent's field." Haizuru lifted his finger to point toward Caitlin's field, his smirk widening. "I'll be destroying your Amazoness Tiger and your Amazoness Queen!"

Caitlin cried out in shock as the white light passed through both the Amazoness Monsters, shattering them before the attack could go through. The Amazoness Willpower Trap was also destroyed along with Amazoness Tiger.

"Impressive!" Jack cried, leaning forward in his seat. "Now he'll survive the attack!"

Caitlin, sweating uncontrollably now, quickly conceded. "Turn…end."

"My turn!" Haizuru declared with a draw of his card. "Draw!"

**[SC: Calculation 7 / Pride 9]**

"This time we'll really end it! I activate Speed Spell – Count Up! This card lets me discard any number of cards to gain three Speed Counters for each card! I discard one card to increase my Speed Counters by three!" Haizuru's D-Wheel increased to the maximum speed, bypassing his opponent on the track.

**[Pride's SC: 9 -12]**

"Then I use Final Speed World to increase my Life Points by 1000 by removing two Speed Counters!"

**[Haizuru's LP: 800 - 1800]**

**[Pride's SC: 12 - 10]**

"This ends it!" Haizuru cried, taking a card from his hand and slipping it into his Duel Disk. "I activate Speed Spell – The End of Storm!"

Caitlin's eyes widened when she saw the card, knowing exactly what was about to happen. "Wh-What?!"

"When I have 10 or more Speed Counters, this card destroys all Monsters on both dies of the field, inflicting 300 points of damage to each player for each of their destroyed Monsters!"

A hurricane blew over the field, shattering every single Monster in play. Caitlin stared on in shock as all of her carefully played Monsters were shattered, now far from her reach. Haizuru's long, black hair fluttered about in the wind as his last Harpie was also destroyed.

**[Caitlin's LP: 4000 - 3400]**

**[Haizuru's LP: 1800 - 1500]**

"I'm not done yet!" Haizuru declared, eyeing the woman through his rearview mirror. "I activate my final Trap Card! Hysteric Party! This card allows me to Special Summon as many Harpie Ladies from my Graveyard as possible!"

Caitlin's jaw dropped as five Harpie Ladies appeared on Haizuru's side of the track, aiming their claws right for her empty field. "I-Impossible…!"

Due to Harpie Lady 1's effect, all the harpies gained 300 Attack Power.

**[Harpie Lady: LV4/1600/1400] [Attack Position]**

**[Cyber Harpie Lady: LV4/2100/1300] [Attack Position]**

**[Harpie Lady 1: LV4/1600/1400] [Attack Position]**

**[Harpie Lady 2: LV4/1600/1400] [Attack Position]**

**[Harpie Lady 3: LV4/1600/1400] [Attack Position]**

"Sorry, honey," Haizuru said with a wink. "My harpies are about to tear your Life apart. Now go!"

Despite the five Monsters on the field, it only took two attacks from Harpie Lady and Cyber Harpie Lady to finish the job. Caitlin screamed in agony as the winged creatures tore into her. Thankfully for her it was all virtual, so she was able to catch her breath. Unfortunately for her Life Points, however, she was as good as dead in the game.

**[Caitlin's LP: 3400 - 0]**

**[Calculation's SC: 7 - 5]**

"During my End Phase," Haizuru said, slightly calmer now, "the Monsters Special Summoned by Hysteric Party are destroyed and sent back to my Graveyard." On cue, the five harpies were shattered.

Without even waiting for Haizuru to exit the track, Tatsuya left the rest of his team and hopped onto his crimson red Duel Disk. "As I said, boys. Just have faith." After flashing the team a smirk, Tatsuya rode out onto the field where he took the baton from his teammate.

"_Imperdonabile_! _Imperdonabile,_" Chornos moaned, slamming his fist against the table. "Now that it's come to this, I'll have to show these youngsters a thing or two about strength!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The members of Team 5D's were watching intently as Tatsuya switched places with Haizuru out on the track. They were discussing the previous two matches amongst themselves, showing looks of awe on their faces.<p>

"Team Pride will no doubt be another tough competitor for us," Yusei was saying as he leaned onto his hand. "They possess strategy, confidence, and exceptional skill. Tatsuya Jounouchi in particular seems to be quite skilled when it comes to team strategies."

"It's not that surprising," Jack said flatly. "All five of them are offspring to legendary Duelists that helped shape the age of Duel Monsters. In fact, I'd go as far as to say that I'd be thoroughly disappointed if they _didn't_ pose some threat."

The other members nodded silently, turning their attention to the starting line in the center of the stadium where Tatsuya lined up alongside Chornos.

"Listen here, _ragazzo fastidioso_! You will learn firsthand the true meaning of defeat when I am done with you! Then my subordinates will dominate your two remaining subordinates with their powerful decks!" Chornos gave a flamboyant twirl of his hands as he turned his focus toward the track in front of him. "_Ora_! _Preparatevi, ragazzo_! _Guidare Duello_! _Accelerazione_!"

"_And both D-Wheelers are lined up and ready for action!" _MC broadcasted in his usual enthusiasm. _"Professor Chornos de Krowler, a famous instructor of the Italy Duel Academia, will face off against the grandson of Katsuya Jounouchi, famous Best Four Battle City Finalist and Duelist extraordinaire!" _

On cue, both D-Wheelers sped down the lane toward the first corner, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

"_Il mio primo turno! Pescare una carta!" _Chornos declared his turn in his native tongue, drawing a card from his deck, which he added to his five card starting hand.

**[SC: Calculation 5 / Pride 11]**

**[Chornos' LP: 4000]**

**[Tatsuya's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Ancient Gear Statue in Attack Position!"

Tatsuya watched curiously as a bronze statue with glowing red eyes appeared out on the track.

"I then sacrifice Ancient Gear Statue to Special Summon Ancient Gear Golem from my hand in Attack Position!"

The smaller bronze statue was quickly replaced by a much larger robotic creature of the same color.

**[Ancient Gear Golem: LV8/3000/3000]**

"Wow!" Rua cried, leaning forward in his chair. "Ancient Gear Golem! That's an incredibly rare Machine-Type card! As a Machine collector, I'd love to get my hands on it!"

Over in the Pride booth, Hikari was having a similar reaction. "There's said to only be 20 printed copies throughout the world! What a sight!"

"That is-a right!" Chornos boasted, placing his hand over his chest. "When I was a little one, my parents gave me this card as a representative of the great Krowler family! This card represents my eternal rivalry with the instructor of the main central Duel Academia branch, Professor Chronos de Medici! He, like me, was also given an Ancient Gear Golem from his father and is head of the Medici family! He angers me to no end!"

"Oh, really?" Tatsuya asked dryly, not seeming to really care. "Maybe you need to lighten up a bit more, you know? You seem like a real sour puss."

"_Stai zitto_! Be-a-quiet, boy!" Balling his hand into a fist, the professor shot his arm forward. "Now go forth, my Ancient Gear Golem! Attack this dropout boy directly!"

"Dropout boy?" Tatsuya repeated, cocking his head. "I'm not even a student. What a weird jok- GUHH"

Tatsuya was winded mid-sentence by the golem's fist, sending him flying backwards on the track.

**[Tatsuya's LP: 4000 - 1000]**

**[Pride's SC: 11 - 8]**

"What's that idiot doing out there?" Justin mumbled, leaning in his chair. "I wish he'd take this more seriously."

"Oh, relax," Haizuru said playfully, waving his hand. "You should know by now how the boss is."

"_What incredible damage in the first turn!" _MP shouted into his microphone! _"Contestant Krowler has taken the lead already in this fierce match!"_

"Hmph!" Chornos grunted, taking another card out of his hand. "I set one card face-down! _Girare finire_!"

"Not too shabby," Tatsuya said, wiping dirt from his mouth. "You sure pack a powerful punch." Grinning, the brown-haired teen swiped a card off his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Calculation 5 / Pride 9]**

**[Tatsuya's LP: 1000]**

"I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing two Speed Counters, I increase my Life Points by 1000!"

**[Tatsuya's LP: 1000 - 2000]**

**[Pride's SC: 9 - 7]**

Tatsuya gave a sly smirk as he placed the card he just drew onto his black Duel Disk. "Guess it's time I showed you _my_ deck. I Summon Red-Eyes Black Chick in Attack Position!"

A red egg appeared on the field, a tiny black dragon popping its head through the shell.

**[Red-Eyes Black Chick: LV1/800/500]**

"I activate Red-Eyes Black Chick's special ability! By releasing it, I can Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand!"

The petit dragon erupted into a wall of flames, in which a much larger black dragon emerged from. Its red eyes flashed dangerously as it stared down its foe across the track.

**[Red-Eyes Black Dragon: LV7/2400/2000] [Attack Position]**

"The same strategy Krowler used," Aki said, looking a bit surprised. "To think both players were able to call out their Ace in their first turns…"

"The problem is that Jounouchi-_san_'s Ace is weaker than Krowler's," Ruka pointed out.

Overhearing Ruka's comment as he rode by the 5D's booth, Tatsuya smirked to himself. "That's where this comes in." Taking another card from his hand, a stream of fire was emitted from the ground around the Red-Eyes suddenly. "I activate Speed Spell – Inferno Fire Blast! By removing four Speed Counters, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the original Attack Power of one Red-Eyed Black Dragon I control!"

"_Cosa_?!" Chornos cried, grasping his face with his hands. "_Mamma mia_!"

Instantaneously, the stream of fire collided into Chornos and his D-Wheel, leaving him charred and disgruntled. "D-Damn-a you, dropout-a boy!"

**[Chornos' LP: 4000 - 1600]**

**[Pride's SC: 7 - 3]**

"Next, I set three cards! Turn end!" Tatsuya flashed a wide grin as his three cards manifested in front of his D-Wheel. "Just try attacking me _now_, you jerk!"

"Is he serious?" Crow asked, his eyes widening slightly. "That kind of trap is _way_ too obvious!"

"I-Is that really okay?" Rua asked, pointing frantically toward the Dueling track. "Even the most amateurish Duelist'd be able to see through that!"

"Y-Yeah," Aki muttered, her eyes wandering toward the stadium. "It's a bit reckless."

The members of Team Pride, however, were indifferent, their expressions unwavering.

Chornos gave a scoff as he drove past another corner. "Do you really think such an obvious bluff will work on someone of my caliber?! _Il mio primo turno! Pescare una carta!" _Chornos elegantly drew his next card, grinning widely at its identity.

**[SC: Calculation 6 / Pride 4]**

**[Chornos' LP: 1600]**

"Oh, you are so going to get it now, _ragazzo_! The card I drew will make you wish you never got loud with me!"

"Hold it, Pops!"

Chornos cocked an eyebrow as he turned toward Tatsuya. "How dare you interrupt an adult when he is speaking, you naughty child!"

"I activated my Trap Card, Lifeforce Utilization!" Tatsuya declared, raising his arm to reveal his card. "This card lets me select one Monster on the field and reduce its Attack Power to zero until the End Phase!"

"_C-Cosa_?!"

"Naturally, I select your Ancient Gear Golem!"

Chornos let out a cry as his Monster shrunk in size, its energy depleted and sucked into Tatsuya's Duel Disk.

"I can then draw one card from my deck!" Tatsuya said, performing his action. "In exchange, I must skip my Draw Phase next turn."

"Hmph!" Chornos quickly countered, scowling. "I understand your tactics, _ragazzo_!" Tatsuya raised an eyebrow curiously as the Italian man explained himself. "It is obvious that you are either luring me into Summoning a more powerful Monster or trying to delay my brutal attacks by use of those two face-down cards remaining on your field, which can be activated at any moment. You will then use some hidden strategy you have tucked away in your hand come your next turn, which is why you so easily toss away your next Draw Phase."

Tatsuya gritted his teeth, beginning to sweat a bit. "So you were able to read my strategy? You're pretty good…"

Chornos gave a snorting laugh, tossing his head side to side as he rode along the track. "I can see through you like glass, _ragazzo sciocco_! Foolish boy! But I'm afraid such naivety will not work against a Duelist of my level! I'll show you with a Trap Card of my _own_!"

The field suddenly went grey, losing all its color, as the two D-Wheelers continued to race along the track. "Trap Card, open! Delay Set-Up! Once activated, for the duration of this turn, no Trap Cards other than this card can be activated during the Battle Phase until at least one Monster has successfully battled! In other words…" Chornos raised his skinny finger so he was pointing directly at Tatsuya. "…your attacks are hereby sealed off until I have declared the first attack and the battle has resolved!"

"What?!" Tatsuya cried, his eyes going wide with shock.

"And the bad news does not stop there for you! It's time to activate the card I was about to play earlier before you so rudely interrupted me! Activate, Speed Spell – Fusion!"

"F-Fusion?!" Tatsuya cried, his tone frightful. "You can't…!"

"Oh, yes I can!" Chornos said with a high-pitched cackle. "I fuse together the Ancient Gear Golem on my field with the two Ancient Gear Golems in my hand!"

Blue sparks were dancing across the entire stadium as a mighty form three times bigger than the Gear Golem emerged from the earth.

"Bring devastation to my enemies! Appear! Fusion Summon! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

**[Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem: LV10/4400/3400]**

"4-4400 Attack Points?!" Rua cried, nearly flipping out. "That's nearly as powerful as that Master of Oz card Maeda-_san_ played! It's way too overpowered!"

The other Signers watched in awe as the massive golem appeared in full form, its enormous fists half the size of Red-Eyes Black Dragon's body.

"Yes, this Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem is on par with the _gods_ in pure battle strength! I'll be a _gentiluomo _and give you a taste of its raw power!" Chornos gave another laugh as he shot both of his arms high into the air. "Go, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem! Attack Red-Eyed Black Dragon this instant!"

**[Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem's ATK: 4400]**

**[Red-Eyes Black Dragon's ATK: 2400]**

**[Tatsuya's LP: 2000]**

"If that attack goes through…!" Ruka cried.

"Tatsuya will lose!" Rua finished, his voice frantic.

The members of Team Pride were calm and collected despite the panic ensuing around them.

"Ultimate Pound!"

The golem's giant fist landed a clean blow atop the Red-Eyes, crushing its form and blasting Tatsuya far across the track. The smoke from the attack concealed both Tatsuya and his D-Wheel, leaving the audience wondering about his safety.

"Did he actually go and lose?!" Jack cried, slamming his fist down on the table. "This is unacceptable! No leader should be weaker than his teammates!"

"I can't believe this," Yusei said quietly. "There's no way I misjudged his capacity… He's supposed to have a very high Duelist level…"

"_That's it!" _MC cried over the loudspeakers. _"It was an intense match, but Tatsuya Jounouchi just didn't have what it took to topple the Italian Champion in face-to-face combat! In the third match of the R.W.F., Tatsuya Jounouchi has been-"_

MC's voice faded suddenly as the smoke in the stadium began to dissipate. As the dust settled, Tatsuya sat proudly atop his D-Wheel with a victorious smirk on his face.

"_U-Unbelievable! Despite his loss, Tatsuya Jounouchi wears a face as though he just won! What is this?!"_

"Hey, Pompadour Man!" Tatsuya cried, pointing his finger up toward the spectator booth far across the stadium.

Both MC and MP were speechless as the veteran announcer was unexpectedly called out. _"Wh-What is it? O-Oh, wait! I am not Poma-"_

"Why don't you take a good look at my Life Points before announcing the end of the match, huh?"

Tatsuya pointed back at himself with his thumb, giving a chuckle.

Everyone in the audience and all the enemy teams on the sidelines let out a collective gasp as the truth flashed before their eyes.

**[Tatsuya's LP: 6000]**

"Wh-What?!" all the members of Team 5D's shouted at once.

"Impossible!" Crow cried, eyes widening.

And of course, Chornos was the most shocked of them all. His jaw was dropped wide open, drool dripping from his huge lips. "Wh-What did you do, _ragazzo_?! How are you still riding here before me?!"

"Thanks to this little Trap Card a' mine!" Tatsuya replied, pointing to the card flipped up on his field that went unnoticed during the scuffle. "Nutrient Z!"

"Now I see," Jack said, a smile coming to his face. "I was wrong to doubt this man. He's quite the tricky son-of-a-bitch indeed!"

"He led Krowler into a trap hidden within a trap," Yusei explained, smiling to himself. "I knew I wasn't wrong about this young man."

It was Tatsuya's turn to laugh, and he didn't hold back either, puffin out his chest proudly. "Nutrient Z activates during the opponent's Damage Step after an attack. Before the damage is applied, my Life Points automatically increase by 4000 points, bringing my score to 6000! During that attack, I took a total of 2000 damage! That damage will now be applied now!"

**[Tatsuya's LP: 6000 - 4000]**

**[Pride's SC: 4 - 2]**

"Phew!" Tatsuya cried, wiping his forehead. "Interesting! I didn't predict you'd go and use that kind of Trap in combination with your big fellas' Anti-Magic/Trap attacks. Even I must admit that you took me off guard, but I'm sorry to say that I still lured you deep within my hidden trap!"

Chornos' eyes were practically popping out of his head at this point, his lips puffed up like a goldfish as he emitted inaudible noises from his throat.

"And thanks to your Ace's and my Red Eyes' Attack Point difference," Tatsuya added with a raise of his finger and a goofy grin, "my victory has been determined!"

"_Bastardo_! You predicted I was going to…!" Chornos stopped momentarily, puffing up his fat lips again. "Victory!? What Victory?"

"Why, I'm talking about _this_, silly!" Tatsuya pointed to another card of his that was just flipped face-up. "Counter Trap, activate! Red-Eyes Hysteria Burn! This card activates when a Red-Eyes Monster I control is destroyed in battle! Both players take damage equal to the destroyed Monster's original Attack Power! In other words, both you and I will take damage equal to Red-Eyes Black Dragon's 2400 Attack Points!"

"_Impossibile_! You'd injure yourself as well just to take victory?! What a reckless _ragazzo _you are indeed!"

Just as Chornos finished speaking, a sudden explosion of fire shot out of Tatsuya's card, engulfing both players in its inferno. Tatsuya grunted in pain, slamming the breaks on his D-Wheel. Chornos bellowed in agony, his tongue sticking out like a lizard as his D-Wheel nearly tipped over in the assault.

**[Tatsuya's LP: 4000 - 1600]**

**[Chornos' LP: 1600 - 0]**

"So he was always one step ahead of me?!" Chornos cried through his charred lips, staggering to stay atop his ride, smoke pouring from the engine of his D-Wheel.

"_I-Incredible!" _MC cried into his microphone. _"Just when we thought it was all over, Tatsuya Jounouchi turned it all around with a clever hidden strategy! Just now, here in this R.W.F., Team Pride is the first team to advance to the second day in a three-consecutive-win!" _

**TEAM PRIDE – WIN**

**TEAM CALCULATION – RETIRED**

Chornos peered at the laughing Tatsuya through eyes of rage, raising both of his fists. "_Bastardo fortunato_!"

Tatsuya turned toward the defeated professor with a grin, raising two fingers out in front of his face. "Let give you a good piece of advice, doc!"

"Wh-What is it?"

"Nothing is what it seems."

Chornos' face turned bright red as eyes rolled back into his head and he fell flat onto his back straight off of the D-Wheel.

Over in the Team Calculation booth, the remaining four members were crying tears of disappointment as their leader was utterly humiliated despite being one of the second strongest members of Team A.D.'s.

"I-I didn't even get to participate in this tournament!" Tim cried, wiping his tears. "I would have rocked their world with my Ally of Justice Deck!"

"Same here!" Jayden moaned, snot dripping from his nose. "I didn't get to show off my Virus Deck either, dammit!"

Tatsuya rode along the track, flashing victory signs to the audience before making his way back over to the rest of Team Pride.

"I knew you'd be just fine," Moki said, smirking. "As if that eccentric professor could ever outsmart you."

"I do wish you'd be a little less reckless, though," Hikari moaned, shaking her head.

"That's all part of the fun!" Tatsuya insisted, hand on hip. "Now we've advanced without showing even a quarter of our true strength. Just as planned." Tatsuya's smile faded as he glanced over to Team 5D's and Crow, then shifting over to Team Ragnarok. "Trust me, guys. We're going to need to keep our swords drawn until we face those powerhouses."

Yusei and Jack met eyes with Tatsuya, both flashing smirks toward him.

"Now then," Tatsuya said as he pulled into the parking area of his team's booth. "With this, we've got six teams left for today. Let's see what they've got to offer, shall we?"

Tatsuya glanced up toward the viewing screen at the center, noticing there wasn't a countdown this time. He turned curiously toward the spectator's booth where he could tell there was about to be an announcement.

"_Attention, everyone. Due to the unexpected 30 minute interval we took earlier, we will not be holding a ten minute break this time. We apologize to the remaining teams, but we will be immediately picking the participants of the next round."_

Tension began to rise again as the computer was activated, and the next pairing was quickly and effortlessly matched:

**TEAM MYTHOLOGY VS TEAM NEW GENERATION**

Eyes focused on the two booths belonging to these two teams as the audience eagerly awaited the next round.

"I guess it's finally time for us to make an entrance," said Mia, the white female leader of Team Mythology. Her brown pig-tailed hair blew gently in the wind as she turned to face her four teammates. "Everyone, let's show these people what the name mythology in our team truly means.

A smirk came to the face of Jacob, the dark-skinned African male. He raised his deck out in front of him, a gleam in his eyes. "Interesting. The five of us shall unite as one. I'm curious to see which of our gods will dominate the audience's attention. Aiden's Roman Gods? Maybe Emily's Egyptian Deities? Or perhaps Alex's Greek Gods?" Grinning, Jacob turned toward his leader. "Or will your Spirit Deities capture their hearts, Mia?"

Mia smirked in response, lifting her own deck. "It makes little difference to me, Jacob. Personally, though, I'm expecting great results from your African Gods."

Over in Team New Generation's booth, Keith Howard let loose a long-winded cackle as he rose from his chair. "Team Mythology, eh? Sounds like they'll give my Pirate Deck a good workout! What do _you_ think, Hell-Eyes?!"

Hell-Eyes Shaun Daoshin's lips curled into a devious smirk, his sunglasses catching a glimpse of the sun overheard as he joined his partner in standing up. "I'm not even sure if this qualifies as a workout, Keith. This will be over before they even realize they were slaughtered by a demon!"

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo oooooooo

* * *

><p><strong>The Deities of mythology will clash against demons and pirates in the fifth round of the R.W.F.!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 31: "Pirates and Demons"**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main story), ZeroSaber39 (Yukio/Inzektor scene), Halo (Some dialogue within the duels)**

**Characters Appearing From Anime: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Crow Hogan, Hayato Maeda, Yeager, Stephanie Mayumi**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Tatsuya Jounouchi, Haizuru Kujaku, Hikari Marufuji, Moki Kaiba, Justin Phoenix, Chornos Krowler, Caitlin, Luke Walker, Tim, Jayden, Mia, Jacob, Aiden, Alex, Emily, "Pirate" Keith Howard, "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin, Etzel, Jonas, Anselm, "Inzektor" Weevil Saya), ZeroSaber39 (Yukio Kyoji, Jophiel Omniel, Lara Terryal, Masked Woman)**

**Duel Writing: ZeroSaber39 (Yukio vs. Inzektor), Halo/GoldenUmi (Team Calculation vs. Team Pride)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cards appearing in this chapter (in order of appearance):<strong>

**Cat's Ear Tribe**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**200/100**

**The original ATK of your opponent's monster(s) that battles with this card during his/her turn becomes 200 points during the Damage Step.**

**Foolish Burial**

**Spell**

**Send 1 Monster Card from your Deck to the Graveyard.**

**Skull-Mark Ladybug**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Insect/Effect**

**500/1500**

**When this card is sent to the Graveyard, increase your Life Points by 1000 points.**

**Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior**

**EARTH**

**Insect/Effect**

**Level 4**

**1900/400**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play 1 Insect-Type monster from your Graveyard. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard.**

**Mirror Ladybug**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Insect/Effect**

**100/100**

**If you control at least 1 face-up monster and have no monsters in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned this way, this card's Level becomes equal to the total Levels of all other monsters you control. If the Level of this card is higher than 12, destroy this card.**

**Noisy Gnat**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Insect/Effect**

**700/300**

**You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster on the field; increase that target's Level by 1, until the End Phase.**

**Insect Imitation**

**Spell**

**Tribute 1 monster. Special Summon 1 Insect-Type monster from your Deck whose Level is 1 higher than the Tributed monster's.**

**Saber Beetle**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Insect/Effect**

**2400/600**

**During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Doom Dozer**

**EARTH**

**Level 8**

**2800/2600**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 2 Insect-Type monsters from your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard.**

**Defense Draw**

**Trap**

**Activate only during damage calculation during your opponent's turn. The Battle Damage you would receive becomes 0. Draw 1 card.**

**Dark Core**

**Spell**

**Discard 1 card. Remove from play 1 face-up monster.**

**Akz, The Pumer**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1000**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 2 Beast-Warrior-Type monsters in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can discard 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your hand to activate 1 of the following effects: • Double this card's ATK until the End Phase. • This card can attack your opponent directly this turn.**

**Minoan Centaur**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1800/1000**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 2 Level 4 Beast-Warrior-Type Normal Monsters from your Deck.**

**Cybernetic Cyclopean**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**1400/200**

**While you have no cards in your hand, this card gains 1000 ATK.**

**Wild Nature's Release**

**Spell**

**Target 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type monster; it gains ATK equal to its current DEF until the End Phase. During the End Phase, destroy it.**

**Blood Vorse (TCG: Vorse Raider)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior**

**1900/1200**

**Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Berserk Gorilla**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**2000/1000**

**If this card is in face-up Defense Position on the field, destroy this card. The controller of this card must attack with this card if possible.**

**Emes the Infinity**

**LIGHT**

**Level 7**

**Machine/Effect**

**2500/2000**

**Each time this card destroys an opponent's monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, increase the ATK of this card by 700 points.**

**Skill Drain**

**Continuous Trap**

**Activate by paying 1000 Life Points. The effects of all face-up monsters on the field are negated while those monsters are face-up on the field (but their effects can still be activated).**

**Speed Spell – Cyclone (TCG: Speed Spell - Mystical Space Typhoon)**

**Speed Spell**

**This card can be activated by removing 2 Speed Counters. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.**

**Cyber Dragon**

**LIGHT**

**Level 5**

**Machine/Effect**

**If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).**

**Karakuri Barrel mdl 96 "Shinkuro"**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Tuner/Effect**

**400/400**

**This card must attack if able. When this face-up Attack Position card on the field is selected as an attack target, change it to Defense Position. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei"**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**2600/1900**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Machine-Type monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Karakuri" monster from your Deck. Once per turn, you can select 1 monster on the field, and change its battle position.**

**Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa"**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**2100/1100**

**This card must attack if able. When this face-up Attack Position card is selected as an attack target, change it to Defense Position. If this card attacks, change it to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase.**

**Amazoness Sage**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1400/700**

**At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked and is still on the field: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

**Harpie Lady**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Winged-Beast**

**1300/1400**

**Speed Spell – Speed Energy**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. It gains 200 ATK for each Speed Counter you have until the End Phase.**

**Speed Spell – Star Force**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Remove from play 1 face-up monster you control to select 1 face-up monster you control. It gains ATK equal to the removed monster's Level x 200, until the End Phase.**

**Desperate Tag**

**Continuous Trap**

**If a face-up Attack Position monster you control is destroyed by battle, during damage calculation, you can reduce the Battle Damage from this battle to 0 and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your hand at the end of the Damage Step.**

**Amazoness Scouts**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Warrior/Effect**

**500/1100**

**During either player's turn, you can Tribute this card. If you do, during this turn, face-up "Amazoness" monsters you control cannot be targeted by Effect Monsters' effects, and cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spells, Traps, or Effect Monsters.**

**Speed Spell - Swallow's Nest**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only by removing 2 of your Speed Counters. Tribute 1 face-up Winged Beast-Type monster you control to Special Summon 1 Winged Beast-Type monster from the Deck with the same Level as the Tributed monster.**

**Cyber Harpie Lady**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**1800/1300**

**This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady".**

**Harpie's Brother**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**1800/600**

**Harpie Lady 1**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**1300/1400**

**This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady". All WIND monsters gain 300 ATK.**

**Harpie Lady 2**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**1300/1400**

**This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady". Negate the effects of any Flip Effect Monsters that this monster destroys by battle.**

**Harpie Lady 3**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady". Your opponent's monster that battles with this card cannot declare an attack for your opponent's next 2 turns.**

**Amazoness Swordswoman**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1600**

**Your opponent takes all Battle Damage that you would have taken from a battle involving this card.**

**Amazoness Tiger**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**1100/1500**

**You can only control 1 "Amazoness Tiger". This card gains 400 ATK for each "Amazoness" monster you control. Your opponent cannot attack another "Amazoness" monster.**

**Amazoness Archer**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1400/1000**

**You can Tribute 2 monsters to inflict 1200 damage to your opponent.**

**Big One Warrior**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Warrior/Effect**

**100/600**

**During your Main Phase, you can send 1 Level 1 monster, except this card, from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**Seven Tools of the Bandit**

**Counter Trap**

**When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 Life Points; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

**Trap Jammer**

**Counter Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase. Negate the activation of the Trap Card and destroy it.**

**Amazoness Archers**

**Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent declares an attack while you control an "Amazoness" monster. All monsters your opponent controls are changed to face-up Attack Position (Flip Effects are not activated), and lose 500 ATK as long as they remain face-up on the field. Your opponent must attack with all of their monsters.**

**Amazoness Shamanism**

**Trap**

**Destroy all face-up "Amazoness" monsters you control. Then, you can Special Summon any number of Level 4 or lower "Amazoness" monsters from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position, up to the number of monsters destroyed by this effect.**

**Amazoness Trainee**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1300**

**Monsters destroyed by battle with this card are returned to the bottom of the Deck instead of going to the Graveyard. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: It gains 200 ATK.**

**Amazoness Chain Master**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1300**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can pay 1500 Life Points; look at your opponent's hand, then add 1 monster from their hand to your hand.**

**Amazoness Willpower**

**Continuous Trap**

**Select 1 "Amazoness" monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in Attack Position. It cannot change its battle position and must attack if able. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Amazoness Queen**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Warrior/Effect**

**2400/1800**

**"Amazoness" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Speed Spell – Riryoku**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate by removing 2 of your Speed Counters. Halve the ATK of 1 face-up monster and add the same amount to the ATK of another face-up monster, until the end of this turn.**

**Queen's Pawn**

**Trap**

**Activate only when an "Amazoness" monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Amazoness" monster from your Deck.**

**Amazoness Paladin**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1700/300**

**This card gains 100 ATK for each "Amazoness" monster you control.**

**Icarus Attack**

**Trap**

**Tribute 1 Winged Beast-Type monster to target 2 cards on the field; destroy them.**

**Speed Spell – Count Up**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Send any number of cards from your hand to the Graveyard and increase your Speed Counters by 3 for each card sent to the Graveyard.**

**Speed Spell – The End of Storm**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 10 or more Speed Counters. Destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 damage to each player for each of their destroyed monsters.**

**Hysteric Party**

**Continuous Trap**

**Discard 1 card from your hand. Special Summon as many "Harpie Lady" cards as possible from your Graveyard. When this card is removed from the field, destroy all the monsters that were Special Summoned by this card's effect.**

**Ancient Gear Statue**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Effect**

**500/800**

**You can Tribute this face-up card you control; Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your hand, ignoring the Summoning conditions.**

**Ancient Gear Golem**

**EARTH**

**Level 8**

**Machine/Effect**

**3000/3000**

**Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

**Red-Eyes Black Chick**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Dragon/Effect**

**800/500**

**You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" from your hand.**

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

**DARK**

**Level 7**

**Dragon**

**2400/2000**

**Speed Spell – Inferno Fire Blast (Created by Halo)**

**Speed Spell**

**Remove 4 Speed Counters to activate this card. Target 1 face-up "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" you control; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.**

**Lifeforce Utilization (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Trap**

**Select one face-up monster on the field; the select monster's ATK becomes 0 until the End Phase, and you can draw one card. If this card resolves properly, skip your next Draw Phase. **

**Delay Set-Up! (Created by Halo)**

**Trap**

**During this turn, Trap cards other than this card cannot be activated during the Battle Phase until at least one monster has battled successfully. **

**Speed Spell - Speed Fusion**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Send Fusion Material Monsters from your hand or field listed on a Fusion Monster to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.**

**Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem**

**EARTH**

**Level 10**

**Machine/Fusion/Effect**

**4400/3400**

**"Ancient Gear Golem" + 2 "Ancient Gear" monsters**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions.**

**Nutrient Z**

**Trap**

**This card can only be activated during your opponent's Damage Step. During this turn, if you take Battle Damage of 2000 points or more, increase your Life Points by 4000 points before the damage is subtracted from your Life Points.**

**Red-Eyes Hysteria Burn (Created by Halo)**

**Counter Trap**

**Activate only when a "Red-Eyes" monster you control, except "Red-Eyes Black Chick", is destroyed in battle. Inflict damage to both players equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster.**


	31. Pirates and Demons

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 31: "Pirates and Demons"**

* * *

><p>Screams could be heard just outside the stadium along with several explosions. The bodies of several security guards were sent flying through the air in a wall of fire.<p>

Through the flames emerged a grinning Vester, his body lit up like a torch. "You weaklings thought you could arrest _us_?! With what _army_?!" Cackling, Vester cocked his fist backward toward a guard striking at him from over his shoulder. His knuckles landed across the man's face, burning his skin in the process. Vester then swung his arm back forward and took a leap a couple of feet away from the downed cop.

"Don't get too cocky just because that masked freak got the better of us, trash! We're still agents of the mighty Urteil organization!"

Across the parking lot, Xiaolin was busy slashing guards apart with her drawn sword, spilling their blood across the pavement. "That was the last of them," she said grimly, whipping the red bodily liquid off her blade before sheathing it. "We need to find Hartmann and the others to report what happened."

"Report _what_ to me?"

The two grunts whipped their heads toward Fynn Hartmann, who was approaching them from the other side of the parking lot. "If it's about that little _bitch_ that tore apart our hideout, I know all about it already! I ran into her on my way back." The red-haired general commander stopped to grind his teeth together in fury. "Had I known what was going on, I'd have torn that slut to pieces!"

"P-Please forgive us!" Vester cried, bowing his head. "We only left because-"

"Shut the f!&ck up, maggots!" Fynn cried, his voice bellowing across the parking lot. "All of you are far too weak and incompetent! That goes for that Etzel as well!" Turning away from his men, Fynn stared up at the stadium behind them. "Listen! This tournament has already been going on for over three hours now! It's only a matter of time before we'll need to walk out on that battlefield! In order to make sure things go smoothly, we need to finish the preparations."

"Preparations?" Xiaolin asked, staring at her boss' back.

"Yes, that's right. That freak show scientist is currently finishing up on his end." An evil smile stretched across the man's lips suddenly. "Those little _pussies _fighting out there now better be happy they won't be fighting us! The next two teams will suffer Hell like they've never seen!" Fynn tossed his head back for a well-deserved cackle before leading Vester and Xiaolin back toward the hole outside the stadium that led to their hideout.

"_Heilandes _heard about this shit," Fynn then added, not turning to face the grunts. "He has called for a meeting before our Duels start up. Now let's go."

The three Urteil members crawled down into their hole and tunneled their way back into their hideout.

Just as they disappeared from view, Hayato ran out through the front entrance of the stadium. He turned from left to right frantically, looking for the apprehended criminals he was told about. When he saw the charred and diced bodies of his subordinates, a look of horror came to his face.

"My God…!" Hayato cried, covering his mouth as sweat dripped down his face. The CEO quickly whipped out his cell phone. "Hello?! Get some ambulances and the police down here right away!"

When he was done with hic call, Hayato glanced over at the stadium behind him. Luckily for him, everyone attending the event was currently within the Dome Stadium. Regardless, he needed to get this situation cleaned up before someone came out. It would no doubt cause mass panic if a commoner got involved.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Up in in the owner's box where Hayato's personal office was located, Yeager sat at one of the round tables with his arms folded under his chin. Sitting across from him was Ushio and Mikage, who were dressed back in their casual clothing after their previous match.<p>

"So that's the sum of it," Yeager said, lowering his brows. "As you can see, we're dealing with an organization that is even fiercer than we first imagined. We originally entered for fun, but our role has come to an end now. Yusei and the others will take it from here. In the meantime, we must do what we can to protect the citizens gathered down below without them realizing what is going on."

"I understand," Ushio said, rubbing his chin. "Not sure I like keeping these people here with such a dangerous enemy lurking in the wings, though."

"What choice do we have?" Mikage asked, turning to the older man. "If we told them what was going on, it would cause mass panic. More people would get hurt, and it would be on our hands."

"That is right," Yeager replied, rising from his chair. "According to what Hayato told me, the enemy is planning to settle this in the tournament. Though it leaves me unsettled, we have no choice but to wait for the time being."

As the three were talking, they were unaware of a shuffling noise coming from across the room at the front door of the office. They were too focused on their discussion to take notice as a shadow entered the room.

"Moreover," Yeager continued, "we have representatives of many countries sitting above us. If things get out of hand, we may find ourselves in a difficult situation with the United Nations."

While the three were continuing their conversation, they were unaware that Lara had just entered the room. While they were talking, Lara was looking out a window in the corner of the room. She began to fiddle through her pocket with her free hand, the other hand grasping her zombie doll tightly. As she removed her hand from her pocket, she pulled out a high-tech telescope that she had stashed away. Her left eye was covered by her purple bangs, so she used her right eye to take a look at the stadium down below.

"I'll talk to Kazama about this," Ushio was saying at the same time. "I'll have him gather up the boys down at the station. They're tough as nails. I'll have them spread out around the stadium and keep watch.

"I appreciate that," Yeager said, nodding respectively. "But tell them to be well armed. Normal guns won't do, I suspect. They'll need to be heavily armed against this enemy, just in case."

Across the room, Lara was busy scanning the area down below with her telescope. First she eyed the Dueling track down below where the two participating teams in the fifth round were preparing themselves at the starting line. Not the least bit interested, Lara continued scanning the area, up toward the sidelines and then into the audience in the bleachers. As she reached the very back of the bleachers, something caught her eye in the window that led into the inner stadium where the food vendors were. It was a small peanut vendor.

"Peanuts!"

Hearing the young woman's voice, Yeager, Mikage, and Ushio jolted toward her in shock.

"Wh-What?!" Yeager cried, taking a step back in front. "When did-"

Ignoring the three, Lara put her telescope back into her pocket and made her way over to the door. She suddenly stopped herself just as she was about to place her hand on the doorknob. She made her way over to a nearby fridge that was plugged into the wall near the window she was looking out of. Opening the fridge, she took two cold drinks out, placed them in her shirt pocket, and once again turned toward the door.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing in here?" Ushio finally asked, a sweat drop on his cheek. "Do you have any idea where you are right now?"

Lara stopped suddenly, turning to look at the three.

"D-Do you think she's with Urteil?" Mikage whispered, earning a shrug from the men.

"Not like we can just shoot her," Ushio replied warily.

The three jumped when Lara suddenly bent forward. They thought she was about to attack them, but the young lady merely gave a polite bow. "We're very sorry for intruding. Please don't mind us."

"W-We?" Yeager asked, blinking rapidly. He lowered his eyes to the zombie plushy hanging out of her hand. "Y-You can't possibly mean…"

Lara then left with the drinks, opening the door and walking into the hallway that led to the elevator. As it turned out, Lara had meant to come straight up here earlier. She had accidentally gone to the lower level below, and that is how she found herself inside of Urteil's base. She had run into Fynn on his way down the elevator a while back. Fynn had snuck into the elevator from up above when he was eavesdropping on Hayato and Yeager using his invisibility cloak.

As the door opened and Lara stepped out into the hall, Yeager, Mikage, and Ushio quickly darted after her. Once in the hall, they immediately saw the guards outside laid out on the floor unconscious.

"Wh-What in the world happened out here?!" Yeager cried, running to one of the men and shaking his body. "Hey! Wake up! You're supposed to be highly trained guards! Who on earth did this to you?!" The clown gasped, staring hard at Lara's back as she entered the elevator. "Impossible…! That fragile looking woman…!"

"So she's an enemy after all?!" Mikage cried, attempting to follow after her only to be stopped by the elevator door.

"This is ridiculous," Ushio muttered, noting that Lara had singlehandedly knocked out about ten guards by herself without even using a weapon. "Even if you get past the guards, the door's locked with a security code. You can't just walk into the room like that. Just how did she…?"

Mikage was frantically pressing the elevator button when she felt Ushio place his hand on her shoulder. "That's a waste of time, Mikage-_san_. By the time that door opens, we'd already be down there if we take the stairs."

"Y-You're right," the woman replied. "Let's go!"

Yeager raised his arm in protest, but the two were already dashing toward the stairwell in the corner of the hallway before he could manage a peep.

Lara felt the elevator stop on the lower floor that led into the Dome Stadium, just one level above the storage basement down below. When the door opened, she was met face-to-face with Seto Kaiba and Mokuba, who were on their way to the owner's box to talk with Hayato and Yeager about the situation.

The two were caught off guard, their eyes widening when they saw her. Before they could say anything, the woman quickly opened her mouth.

"Hi Seto! Hi Mokuba!"

With that, Lara brushed past the two and walked around the corner toward the bleachers.

Seto and Mokuba came to a stop and glanced back, but she was out of sight.

Mokuba was blinking nonstop while Seto was sweating a bit uncomfortably.

"Wasn't that...?" Mokuba's voice trailed off as he pondered her identity.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Over in the Dueling track, the First Wheelers of Team Mythology and Team New Generation were lining up at the starting line. The audience was energetic and loud as they cheered the teams on, their voices bouncing off the walls around the Duel Dome.<p>

The first D-Wheeler of Team Mythology was a 15 year old tan-skinned teenage boy named Aiden. His short, brown hair was tucked beneath his white cap, his dark green eyes fixating on his opponent. Meeting the teen's gaze was a young Asian man in his early 20's with dark green hair. His name was Esper Rouba, and he was the First Wheeler of Team New Generation.

"You seem pretty weak, dude!" Aiden said with a sneer, his thick African accent noticeable. "Just try to keep up with me."

Rouba stuck out his tongue in response, turning his head away rudely. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover! Now let's get this over with!"

"Look at that," Mia said with a roll of her eyes. "Looks like the first Duelists of both our teams are the most arrogant and overconfident ones."

"Leave them be," Jacob said coolly with a wave of his hand. "Aiden knows the plan. He'll be certain to succeed."

Across from Jacob, a younger blonde woman named Emily blushed a bit as she admired Jacob. "To think you had such an impressive plan… I'm impressed."

While Team Mythology talked amongst their group, Keith and Shaun of Team New Generation were busy calculating their own plan.

"You sure we can leave this to these three kids?" Keith asked lazily, his sunglasses catching a ray of sunlight. "If they screw up before we take the field, your little plan won't work, you know."

Hell-Eyes Shaun gave a laugh in response, leaning back in his chair. "We only need one of them to win. They may be dumbasses, but they're capable enough Duelists to be recruited by Hayato as potential talents."

Keith took a beer out of his pocket, cracking it open and chugging the clear liquid. "Hope you're right. I don't care about these nobodies! The only ones I wanna fight are Team 5D's!"

"All in due time," Shaun replied sarcastically, pushing his sunglasses up with his hand. "There's some things that just gotta be done before we can get what we want."

The two men stopped their conversation short when they noticed their teammates, the baggy-eyed Ghost and the shirtless Mako playing around on their I-phones and not even paying attention. Eyes twitching, Keith gave them both a good smack across the head.

"Pay attention, you belly-wagging scoundrels!"

"Y-Yes sir! I apologize" Ghost cried, rising from his seat for a salute.

Mako, on the other hand, looked completely clueless as to what just hit him. "The heck was 'zat?"

Soon after, MC announced the start of the next match, and both D-Wheelers were off. In terms of speed and control, Aiden proved to be much better than Rouba despite only being a kid. He had the first corner under his domain before Rouba even got his speed elevated.

"Damn," Rouba muttered. "Another of those genius kids."

"My turn!" Aiden declared. "Draw!"

**[SC: Mythology 1 / New Generation 1]**

**[Aiden's LP: 4000]**

**[Rouba's LP: 4000]**

Aiden couldn't help but chuckle at the cards he currently held in his hand. It was amazing. He drew the one key card that would end this entire match in a heartbeat on his first turn! Flashing a smirk, Aiden inserted one of the cards he was holding into his Duel Disk.

"I set one card face-down!"

A card formed in front of Aiden's D-Wheel out on the track as he rubbed his finger over his remaining cards. "Then I Summon Holy Shine Ball in Defense Position! Turn end!"

Floating above the track was a ball on intense light that radiated across the entire stadium.

**[Holy Shine Ball: LV2/500/500]**

"That's all?" Rouba asked, raising an eyebrow. "From all that talk you were boasting, I thought you'd give a bit more on your first turn!"

Aiden said nothing, merely grinning at the young man through his rearview mirror. He had no reason to buy into his little attempt at a taunt, after all. He was merely setting the preparations that would bury him! Aiden's deck was made up of a series of Fairy-Type Monsters known as Agents. However, his deck was far more than just that. His true theme was Roman mythology. He'd be sure to show this weak Duelist just what that meant!

"My turn!" Rouba cried, sliding a card off his deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: Mythology 2 / New Generation 2]**

**[Rouba's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in Attack Position!"

Joining the green-haired Duelist was a knight in red armor wielding a shield and sword.

**[Breaker the Magical Warrior: LV4/1600/1000]**

"When Breaker is Normal Summoned, I place one Spell Counter on it!" The warrior let out a battle cry as a blue circle appeared above its head. "For each Spell Counter attached to this card, it gains 300 Attack Points!"

**[Breaker the Magical Warrior's ATK: 1600 - 1900]**

"I activate Breaker's effect!" Rouba cried, turning to point toward his enemy's field. "By removing one Spell Counter from this card, I can target one Spell or Trap Card on the field and destroy it!" Aiden gasped as the warrior gave a swing of its sword, shattering his face-down Trap Card that was revealed to be Dimensional Prison.

"Now go, Breaker the Magical Warrior! Attack Holy Shine Ball!"

**[Breaker the Magical Warrior's ATK: 1900 - 1600]**

**[Holy Shine Ball's DEF: 500]**

With one slash of its sword, Breaker completely annihilated the ball of light, leaving Aiden wide open and shielding his eyes from the force of the attack. "Not too bad," he said, narrowing his eyes. "But I'm afraid that you'll have to do better than that."

"Hmph," Rouba replied, scowling at the teen. "I set three cards face-down! Turn end!"

"My turn!" Aiden said, drawing his card.

**[SC: Mythology 3 / New Generation 3]**

**[Aiden's LP: 4000]**

Aiden immediately used the card he drew, sliding it into his Duel Disk. "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards and discard one!" As he took the card of his choice out of his hand, a subtle gleam flashed in his eyes.

"Then I Summon The Agent of Force – Quirinus in Attack Position!"

A warrior dressed in a somewhat revealing ancient robe took to the track.

**[The Agent of Force – Quirinus: LV4/1000/1000]**

"Turn end!"

Aiden gave a smirk as he passed along his team's booth. Esper, on the other hand, found his behavior to be puzzling. "Summoning a weak Monster in Attack Position with no set card on the field? Just what is this guy thinking?"

Jacob and Mia wore a pair of smiles themselves as their teammate drove along the track. "He's performing his part perfectly," Jacob said. "Now that Quirinus is out on the field, his opponent is done for."

"My turn!" Rouba cried, passing another corner of the stadium. "Draw!"

**[SC: Mythology 4 / New Generation 4]**

**[Rouba's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Allure Queen LV3 in Attack Position!" On cue, a pretty young woman in a red and black dress manifested in front of Rouba's D-Wheel.

**[Allure Queen LV3: LV3/500/500]**

Rouba examined the mysterious Monster on his opponent's field carefully, thinking there was something off about it. He had never even heard of the Monster, so he assumed it must be extremely rare. Regardless, he had a mission to fulfill. His two bosses were counting on him to win this match, and he would not back down. He glanced over to the Team New Generation booth and gathered his courage as he went on the assault.

"Go, Breaker the Magical Warrior! Attack The Agent of Force – Quirinus!"

**[Breaker the Magical Warrior's ATK: 1600]**

**[The Agent of Force – Quirinus' ATK: 1000]**

Rouba's warrior easily sliced through the Roman Monster, once again leaving Aiden wide open. He grunted slightly as the force of the attack assaulted his body, but his smile remained unfazed.

**[Aiden's LP: 4000 - 3400]**

"Are you even trying to fight me here?!" Rouba cried, pumping his fist. "That was weak!"

Despite Rouba's taunting, however, Aiden broke out into a fit of laughter as the dust cleared from his side of the track. "You fell for it, fool! My real trap wasn't on the field, but in Quirinus' effect! Only when Quirinus enters my Graveyard can I activate the effect of The Great Deity – Apollo resting in my Graveyard!"

Team 5D's cried out in shock at the name, straightening in their seats. "Apollo?!" Aki cried. "That's a Roman God! I've never heard of such a card existing!"

"No," Jack said suddenly, sweating a bit. "During my travels, I Dueled a few times in Rome. It was just a rumor, but I heard stories about a series of cards being created by Industrial Illusions based around Roman, Greek, and African mythology."

"Team Mythology," Yusei said their name, turning toward their booth. "If their name is any indication, we may see more surprises yet in these Duels."

Pirate Keith looked a bit disgruntled by the mention of the Roman God over in his booth. "That sure took me by surprise. Did you plan for a God Card in your calculations, Hell-Eyes?"

Shaun merely frowned, watching as the entire Dueling track lit up with a bright yellow light.

"Apollo…?" Rouba repeated his opponent, eyes widening.

Emerging from the light was a large, naked man around half the size of the Norse Gods used by Team Ragnarok. Though the being had no clothes covering his body, he had a ring of flowers atop his curly hair.

**[The Great Deity – Apollo: LV10/?/?]**

"Behold the ultimate power of my Roman Mythology deck!" Aiden bellowed, raising both of his arms above his head. "I activate The Great Deity – Apollo's effect! When this Monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon as many Agent Monsters from my deck as possible in face-up Attack Position!"

**[Aiden's LP: 3400 - 2400]**

Aiden let out a laugh as four beams of light emerged from his deck, taking on the form of various Roman deities, two females and two males.

**[The Agent of Mystery – Earth: LV2/1000/800] [Attack Position]**

**[The Agent of Creation – Venus: LV3/1600/0] [Attack Position]**

**[The Agent of Force – Mars: LV3/0/0] [Attack Position]**

**[The Agent of Miracles – Jupiter: LV4/1800/1000] [Attack Position]**

"The condition for Summoning these Monsters is that they can't change their Battle Position," Aiden explained, his eyes fierce. "Agents are weaker in Riding Duels because I can't use The Sanctuary in the Sky, but you'll find that my Apollo Combo is much stronger than you could ever imagine! Behold!"

Whipping his arm forward, Aiden's Apollo God began absorbing energy from the four Agents in front of it, its body growing bigger as a result.

"Wh-What's going on?" Rouba asked, his eyes going wide.

"Apollo's Attack and Defense Power is equal to the number of Agent Monsters on my field times 1000! I currently have four on the field, so it's got 4000 Attack Points!"

**[The Great Deity – Apollo's ATK/DEF: 4000/4000]**

"_Incredible!"_ MC cried into his mic. _"During his opponent's turn, Aiden was able to Special Summon five Monsters and increase Apollo's Attack Power all the way up to 4000! How will Esper Rouba respond?!"_

Rouba glanced over at his team, nodding silently to himself. "I'll just continue to fight! It's still my Battle Phase! Because I attacked with a Spellcaster-Type Monster, I can activate the Trap Card called Magician's Selection!" Rouba gave a snap of his wrist, lifting the face-down card he had on the field up. "This card allows both players to Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type Monster from their deck with 2000 or less Attack Points in face-up Attack Position!"

Aiden frowned, realizing that this effect would not benefit him because he did not carry Spellcasters in his deck. Regardless, he already have five Monsters on the field and had no need for such an effect anyway, so it didn't bother him that much.

"Come to me, Anarchist Monk Ranshin!" The monk-like creature in a red robe appeared by its master on the track, wielding a large staff at its side.

**[Anarchist Monk Ranshin: LV4/1800/100] [Attack Position]**

"Now go, Ranshin!" Rouba cried, pointing straight at his opponent. "Attack The Agent of Force – Mars!"

**[The Agent of Force – Mars' ATK: 0]**

With little effort, Ranshin smashed the weak Agent's body to dust with its staff, the force colliding into Aiden's body.

**[Aiden's LP: 2400 - 600]**

**[Mythology's SC: 4 - 3]**

**[The Great Deity – Apollo's ATK/DEF: 4000/4000 - 3000/3000]**

"Then I activate another Trap Card! Enlightenment!"

Aiden's eyes widened. "What?! Enlightenment, you said?!"

Rouba nodded, a smirk coming to his lips. "When a Spellcaster-Type Monster I control successfully destroys an opponent's Monster in battle, I can activate this card! In exchange for not being able to Summon for the rest of the turn, the Monster that attacked can attack again immediately!"

Emily rose from her seat in the Mythology booth, her eyes frantic. "If that attack goes through, Aiden's going to lose!"

"Go, Ranshin! Attack The Agent of Mystery – Earth!"

**[Anarchist Monk Ranshin's ATK: 1800]**

**[The Agent of Mystery – Earth's ATK: 1000]**

"Not so fast!" Aiden suddenly cried as the Spellcaster was about to attack. "I activate Apollo's second effect! Once per turn during my opponent's Battle Phase, I can release one The Agent Monster on my field in order to negate one instance of Battle Damage! I release The Agent of Mystery – Earth and negate this damage!"

The Agent fairy disappeared before the attack could go through, and Aiden was spared.

**[The Great Deity – Apollo's ATK/DEF: 3000/3000 - 2000/2000]**

Mia wiped her forehead, heaving a sigh. "That was too close for comfort."

"Finally," Rouba continued despite his annoyance, "I activate the effect of Allure Queen LV3! During my Main Phase, I can select one Level Three or lower Monster on the opponent's field and equip it to her. But I activate my final Trap Card in combination with this effect!" Rouba revealed his last card with a whip of his arm. "The Continuous Trap, Stygian Dirge! As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the Monsters on my opponent's field all have their levels decreased by one! That means your Level Four The Agent of Force – Jupiter becomes a Level Three and can be targeted by my Allure Queen!"

**[The Agent of Creation – Venus': LV: 3 - 2]**

**[The Agent of Miracles – Jupiter's LV: 4 - 3]**

"Wh-What?!" Aiden cried out as his strongest Agent aside from Apollo left his field, its spirit now floating around Rouba's queen.

"D-Damn…" Aiden mumbled. "But Equip Cards still count as on the field, so Apollo's Attack Power won't decrease!"

"I set one card face-down! Turn end!" Rouba cried, letting his arm fall back to his side. "Now show me what you can do, Aiden!"

"I will!" Aiden cried, drawing his card. "My turn!"

**[SC: Mythology 4 / 5]**

**[Aiden's LP: 600]**

"Here goes! I can still activate Jupiter's effect! By Banishing an Agent Monster from my Graveyard, I can increase the Attack Power of one Fairy-Type Monster I control by 800 points until the end of the turn! I select The Great Deity – Apollo by Banishing Mars!"

Apollo's body lit up as it absorbed the power of its fallen comrade.

**[The Great Deity – Apollo's ATK: 2000 - 2800]**

"Now go, Apollo!" Aiden cried, whipping his arm forward. "Attack Allure Queen LV3! God's Assault!"

**[Allure Queen LV3's ATK: 500]**

"I activate Allure Queen LV3's effect!" Rouba retaliated. "By sending the equipped Monster to the Graveyard, her destruction is negated!" Rouba still took the brunt of the attack, however, which sent him skidding across the dusty track as he cried out in pain.

**[Rouba's LP: 4000 - 1700]**

**[New Generation's SC: 5 - 3]**

**[The Great Deity – Apollo's ATK/DEF: 2800/2000 - 1800/1000]**

"Then I'll attack her again!" Aiden cried, his eyes flaring. "Go, Venus! Attack Allure Queen LV3!"

As the female deity unleashed its assault, its body was instantly stopped by a spiked chain. Aiden shot his head toward the card that suddenly flipped up on Rouba's field.

"Trap Card, open! Kunai with Chain! When an opposing Monster attacks, I can either switch that Monster into Defense Position or make this card as an Equip Card and increase one of my Monster's Attack Points by 500! I'll switch your Venus into Defense Position!"

"What?!"

Venus was forced into a kneeling position on the track, unable to draw her weapon.

Aiden was furious, but he was forced to end his turn, unable to do anything more.

**[The Great Deity – Apollo's ATK: 1800 - 1000]**

"Hmph!" Jack scoffed, scowling significantly. "Some God Card that was!"

"Well," Yusei said, leaning forward in his chair, "it has good effects, but it has far more openings than most God Cards I've seen."

In the Team New Generation booth, Keith and Shaun were looking quite pleased with Rouba's performance, smiles on their faces.

"That Esper's sure gotten better over the past month," Keith said, chin on his hand. "I guess his training really paid off." The middle-aged man turned to Ghost and Mako, flashing them a stern glare. "You two morons should really learn from his example."

"It makes little difference," Shaun cut in, flashing a grin. "As long as Esper wins this match, I could care less if those two are utterly annihilated. Once the two of us enter the arena, Keith, Team Mythology and their mock God Cards won't stand a chance."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The two D-Wheelers were now at a draw after another few turns of back and forth battling. In a last ditch effort to save his Life Points, Aiden had utilized Apollo's final effect to Banish itself off the field to negate his Battle Damage for the duration of that turn. The effect could only be activated while he had 1000 or less Life Points, and was meant as the final resort. Aiden, however, wasn't done yet. He had one final trick up his sleeve, and he intended to put up a fight until the very end.<p>

It was currently Esper Rouba's turn, and he had just failed to attack Aiden's Agent Monster once again due to a Negate Attack Trap Card he used to once again negate the Battle Damage and end the Battle Phase. Aiden had utilized Venus' effect to pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon a second Holy Shine Ball from his deck, but Rouba instantly took advantage of that and equipped his leveled up Allure Queen LV5 to it, once again taking it off of the field. Though mostly on the defensive, Aiden had successfully destroyed Breaker the Magical Warrior, dealing Rouba damage, but Rouba used Final Speed World to recover 1000 Life Points. Aiden had no choice but to utilize Final Speed World as well.

"I take back what I said about you before," Aiden said, panting hard as he rode along the track. "You're an exceptional Duelist, but in order to carry out the will of my team, I will prevail!"

"Likewise," Rouba replied, sweat pouring down his face. "It took all my tricks to last this long, but the same applies to me. My bosses would kick my ass if I failed here, after all!"

**[SC: Mythology 5 / New Generation 4]**

**[Rouba's LP: 2200]**

**[Anarchist Monk Ranshin: LV4/1800/100] [Attack Position]**

**[Allure Queen LV5: LV5/1000/1000] [Attack Position]**

**[Stygian Dirge – Reduces LV of opponent's Monsters by 1]**

**[2 Set Cards]**

**[Aiden's LP: 1900] **

**[The Agent of Creation – Venus: LV2/1600/0] [Attack Position]**

**[1 set card]**

"I release Allure Queen LV5 equipped to Holy Shine Ball!" Rouba cried, a stream of fire swarming the queen's elegant body. "I Special Summon Allure Queen LV7 from my deck in Attack Position!"

**[Allure Queen LV7: LV7/1500/1500] **

"I activate Allure Queen LV7's effect! Once per turn during my Main Phase, I can target any Monster my opponent controls and equip that Monster to this card! I select your Venus!"

"If he loses his Wall Monster during this turn," Emily cried in a panic, "he'll be attacked by both Esper's Monsters and lose!"

Jacob and Mia narrowed their eyes, waiting to see what their subordinate had up his sleeve.

Aiden whipped his hand out, his eyes tense. "I activate Venus' effect! By paying 500 Life Points, I Special Summon the third Holy Shine Ball from my deck in Defense Position!" Aiden's field lit up as his final orb of light appeared by his side, casting a glow over him and his D-Wheel.

**[Holy Shine Ball: LV2/500/500] **

"Next, I activate my Trap Card! Interdimensional Matter Transporter! This card, when my opponent attacks with a Monster, Banishes the attack target until my End Phase!" A futuristic machine appeared behind Aiden on the field, zapping his Agent. "I Banish Venus before Allure Queen can still her!"

Rouba scowled as his target vanished before he could steal it. "Regardless, the end result is the same! Go, Allure Queen! Attack Holy Shine Ball!"

The fire queen effortlessly burned the ball of light to ashes, leaving Aiden wide open for assault.

"Go, Anarchist Monk Ranshin! Direct Attack!"

Aiden let out a cry as the Spellcaster shot his stomach with a magical blast.

**[Aiden's LP: 1900 - 100]**

**[Mythology's SC: 5 - 4]**

"Turn end!" Rouba cried, as The Agent of Creation – Venus reappeared on Aiden's field. This match was as good as decided as far as he was concerned. Next turn he'd snatch Venus once and for all, and with no Monsters to protect him on the field, Aiden would be wiped out. Even if he used all five of his Speed Counters to recover his Life Points by 2500, he would only have 2600 in total. The combined Attack Power of his two Monsters was 3300. Even if he successfully Summoned another Monster, the two cards he had set on the field would take care of the job. Rouba glanced over toward the cards in question, a smirk coming to his face.

"My turn!" Aiden declared, drawing his card as he passed across the starting line, completing yet another lap on the track.

**[SC: Mythology 5 / New Generation 5]**

**[Aiden's LP: 100]**

"This ends now!" Aiden cried, taking the final card he had hidden in his hand and slamming it onto his Duel Disk. "I've been protecting my final Agent Monster up until now for this very moment! Apollo aside, this is the strongest Monster the Agents have to offer! By Banishing one The Agent Monster on my field or from my hand, I can Special Summon Master Hyperion from my hand! Attack Position!"

Rising from a magic circle in the center of the Dueling track was a tall clawed creature in a bright, golden armor. A yellow light radiated from the red gem within his headpiece.

**[Master Hyperion: LV8/2700/2100]**

As Rouba stared on, Aiden noticed the two cards behind his opponent's Spellcasters. Smirking, he figured he planned to turn the match around with them.

"I activate Master Hyperion's Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can Banish one Light-Attribute Fairy-Type Monster from my Graveyard in order to target and destroy one card on the field! I Banish The Agent of Force – Mars!" Grinning, Aiden pointed to one of Rouba's set cards out on the track. "I select that set card to your left! Now be gone!" With a snap of his fingers, Hyperion uses its mental prowess to combust the card into a ball of flames. The card was revealed to be Magic Cylinder.

"Interesting," Aiden said through the blazing flames surrounding the track. "Magic Cylinder is a card that activates the enemy attacks. It negates the attack and deals damage to the opponent equal to the Monster's Attack Power. Had I taken that hit, I would have lost for certain." Aiden gave a light chuckle as he shrugged his shoulders. "Even if I waste my Speed Counters to try and prolong this match another turn, I'd just be wasting my team's resources. This is the final gamble for both of us, and I've won!"

Rouba narrowed his eyes, anticipating the coming attack.

Aiden let out a laugh as he ordered his Fairy magician. "I've reduced the odds to 50/50 now! Go, Master Hyperion! Attack Allure Queen LV7!"

**[Master Hyperion's ATK: 2700]**

**[Allure Queen LV7's ATK: 1500]**

Just as the blast of fire was about to land its target, a sudden smirk came to Rouba's lips. "No, the odds were 100% this entire time!"

Aiden's eyes went wide when his fire blast was suddenly absorbed into a magical canon held by Allure Queen.

"A-A _second _Magical Cylinder?! Impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible!" Esper Rouba cried. "Everything is ordained by fate, and _your _fate is to lose to me! Now take your Master Hyperion's 2700 Attack Points as damage!"

Aiden screamed as his own fire blast sent him flying across the stadium, screeching to a halt with his breaks. Smoke rising all around him, Aiden couldn't help but flash his victorious opponent a smirk. "Well done. I lost this gamble."

**[Aiden's LP: 100 - 0]**

Rouba returned the smile before turning toward his team's booth. "I held up my role, bosses. Now it's all up to you."

As the D-Wheelers left the field, Jacob and Mia were sighing at Aiden's loss. "He got ahead of himself," Jacob said, shaking his head. "Not only did he recklessly charge in with that remaining set card, he failed to realize that he would have only dealt Esper Rouba 1200 points of damage. He would have lost on Rouba's next turn anyway."

"Just leave this to me," came a thick African accent.

The three remaining teammates turned toward their fourth member who was standing beside their table in the booth. He was a tall, thin African man. His expensive-looking white suit highlighted his very dark skin, bringing to life his pitch black eyes.

"If it isn't Alexander," Jacob said, a smile coming to his lips. "I was worried you wouldn't even show."

"Relax, Leader. I just arrived here on a plane now. I have a business meeting to attend in one hour, so let me take care of this. Aiden's Roman Mythology deck pales in comparison to the strategically power of my Greek Mythology deck."

A few minutes passed as Master of Parties and Master of Ceremonies made their usual introductions. Facing off against Alexander in the second match was the pale-skinned creeper of Project A.D.'s, "Ghost" Takabazuka. Because his strange name was hard to pronounce even by Japanese individuals, he preferred everyone to call him Ghost.

Because Team Mythology lost the first match, Alex was able to take the first turn. As he announced his turn, he eyed the field carefully since he had only seen the tail end of the previous Duel. Understanding that Hyperion's existence on the field meant there were likely still Agents in the Graveyard, he was able to formulate a strategy instantly.

**[SC: Mythology 5 / New Generation 6]**

**[Alexander's LP: 4000]**

**[Master Hyperion: LV8/2700/2100] [Attack Position]**

**[Ghost's LP: 4000]**

**[Allure Queen LV7: LV7/1500/1500] [Attack Position]**

**[Anarchist Monk Ranshin: LV4/1800/100] [Attack Position]**

"Here goes, sir," Alex said, taking a card from his hand. "I activate Speed Spell – Double Summon! This card, when I have two or more Speed Counters, allows me to Normal Summon an additional time during this turn! I'll start by Normal Summoning Hephaestus in Attack Position!"

Emerging from the ground was a muscular man wielding a red-hot hammer. It joined the Fairy magician as it ran across the track by Alex's D-Wheel.

**[Hephaestus: LV4/1900/1200]**

"I activate Hephaestus's effect! Once per turn, it inflicts 700 points of damage to my opponent!" With a snap of his fingers, the Greek blacksmith tossed its fiery hammer straight into Ghost's face, causing him to scream in pain.

**[Ghost's LP: 4000 - 3300]**

"I'm not done yet!" Alex cried as the saggy-eyed teen managed to regain his composure. "I then activate Speed Spell - Summon Speeder! When I have four or more Speed Counters, I can Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Hera in Attack Position!"

Joining the blacksmith was a beautiful Greek Goddess with golden hair and a pure white dress.

**[Hera: LV3/1000/1400] **

"When Hera is Summoned," Alex said, "my opponent receives damage equal to the total Monster levels on both fields times 100! Between the two of us, our total Monster levels equal 26! That means you take 2600 points of damage!"

"Impossible!" Jack cried from the Team 5D's booth. "2600 points of damage from a Card Effect?!"

"Do it," Alex said dryly, snapping his fingers. Ghost screamed in pain as an explosion shook him and his D-Wheel across the track in a veil of dust.

**[Ghost's LP: 3300 - 700]**

"I'm still not done yet!" Alex cried, taking yet another card from his swindling hand, leaving only one. "Thanks to Double Summon, I can Normal Summon a second time! I release Hephaestus and Hera in order to Advance Summon the Greek God of Sea, Poseidon, in Attack Position!"

A sudden tsunami appeared out of nowhere, washing over the entire stadium as the God manifested, complete with a jagged crown and a trident.

**[Poseidon: LV8/2700/3000]**

The water slowly residing, Alex went on to explain its effect. "Poseidon gains 500 Attack Points for every Monster Card in my Graveyard. Currently, I have five Monsters, so its Attack Power goes up by 2500 points."

**[Poseidon's ATK: 2700 - 5200]**

"Next," Alex continued as his opponent stared on in fear, "I activate Master Hyperion's effect. Once per turn, by Banishing one Light-Attribute Fairy-Type Monster from my Graveyard, I can destroy one card on the field. I Banish The Agent of Creation – Venus from my Graveyard in order to destroy Anarchist Monk Ranshin. Now perish." Snapping his fingers again, the monk on Ghost's field burst into a ball of light before it vanished from the field.

**[Poseidon's ATK: 5200 - 4700]**

Ghost was even paler than usual, feeling as though he was about to lose before he could even do anything! Seeing the fright in his opponent, Alex couldn't help but smirk. "Relax, young one. During the turn I activate Hera's effect, I am forced to skip my Battle Phase. You have only one chance to turn this around. You'd best not waste it. I end my turn."

Ghost breathed a sigh of relief, placing his hand over his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Mythology 6 / New Generation 7]**

**[Ghost's LP: 700]**

"I activate the effects of Final Speed World! I remove two Speed Counters twice to increase my Life Points by 2000!"

**[Ghost's LP: 700 - 2700]**

**[New Generation's SC: 7 - 3]**

"You're not the only one with Speed Spells!" Ghost cried, inserting a card from his hand. "I also activate Speed Spell – Double Summon! Thanks to this, since I have two or more Speed Counters, I can Normal Summon twice this turn! Now come to me, my zombies!"

**[Dragon Zombie: LV3/1600/0]**

**[Armored Zombie: LV3/1500/0]**

"Having an overpowered Monster is meaningless if you can't use it!" Ghost said, pointing at the Greek God. "I activate Allure Queen LV7's effect! I equip Poseidon onto her, taking him off your field!"

Alex's expression remained cold and in control despite him suddenly losing the shield on his field.

"Now attack directly, my three Monsters! You'll be dealt 4600 points of Battle Damage and lose instantly!"

All three Monsters landed their attacks at once, temporarily knocking the wind out of Alex.

"Very interesting," Alex muttered in a pained voice, wiping dirt off his face. "But I just activated Poseidon's effect! When I take more than 3000 points of damage in one turn while he remains on the field, I can halve his original ATK and increase my Life Points by 1000 before Damage Calculation! You can't beat me that easily!"

**[Poseidon's ATK: 2700 - 1350 + 2000 = 3350]**

**[Alex's LP: 4000 - 5000 - 400]**

**[Mythology's SC: 6 - 2]**

"This Duel has only just begun," Alex said calmly, his smirk widening. "Let's make it quick, though. I have business elsewhere."

Ghost chuckled, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Guess the bosses were right. These guys are no pushovers."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Lara was passing through the bleachers when she caught a glimpse of the Duel going on in the track down below. The woman suddenly lost all focus on her original objective to get peanuts and turned around to watch the viewing screen. Her eyes lit up when she saw the Zombie Monsters currently out on Ghost's field. "Zombies! Look, Romero! Zombies!"<p>

Some random people sitting in the seats across from where Lara was standing in the walking space within the bleachers exchanged confused glances at the young woman's strange behavior.

The creatures that caught Lara's attention flew along with Ghost on the track. The first was a rotting-fleshed dragon Monster, which was accompanied by a winged skull demon. Alexander had successfully destroyed Allure Queen last turn with a second Hephaestus.

**[SC: Mythology 4 / New Generation 6]**

**[Ghost's LP: 2600]**

**[Doomkaiser Dragon: LV6/2400/1500]**

**[Archfiend Zombie-Skull: LV6/2500/1200]**

**[Alexander's LP: 1900]**

**[Hephaestus: LV4/1900/1200]**

"This is payback for Allure Queen!" Ghost cried, thrusting his arm forward. "Go, Doomkaiser Dragon! Attack Hephaestus!"

Alex grunted as his last Monster was destroyed, leaving his field wide open.

**[Alexander's LP: 1900 - 1400]**

"I set one card face-down! Turn end!" Ghost gave a snap of his wrist as his card manifested out on the track.

Alex entered his turn, merely setting the card he drew. "I set this one card, and set a Monster in Face-Down Defense Position. I end my turn."

Ghost quickly drew, once again entering his turn.

**[SC: Mythology 6 / New Generation 8]**

**[Ghost's LP: 2600]**

"I Summon Medusa's Ghost in Attack Position!" Ghost said, his snake-haired Monster appearing out in front of him.

**[Medusa's Ghost: LV4/1500/1200]**

"Then I activate the Trap Card, Return from the Different Dimension! This card brings back as many Banished Monsters on my field as possible!" A rip in time space opened behind the pale D-Wheeler, and a pudgy, hideous creature emerged. "Return to me, the Tuner Monster, Plaguespreader Zombie!"

**[Plaguespreader Zombie: LV2/400/200]**

"Here goes! I'm Tuning my Level Two Plaguespreader Zombie with my Level Four Medusa's Ghost!"

**(2+4=6)**

"Synchro Summon! Come out, Revived King Ha Des!"

Joining the other zombies on the field was a robed demon at least twice as big.

**[Revived King Ha Des: LV6/2450/0]**

"Ah," Lara muttered over in the stands. "He has my Monster. Look at that, Romero." Lara lifted her zombie doll so it could see the overlord of Hell firsthand, earning more strange looks from the viewers behind her.

"Now all my Ace Monsters have been Summoned!" Ghost cried, laughing it up. "You'll be cursed, Alexander!"

"Oh?" Alex tilted his head slightly, not seeming all that threatened.

"It's my victory! I enter the Battle Phase! Go, Revived King Ha Des! Attack his set Monster!"

Alex grunted as the zombie's powerful blast assaulted his face-down Monster. As the card flipped up, a small blue winged man appeared wielding a horn. He cried out as his body melted away.

"The Monster you attacked was Hermes," Alex explained. "When this card is flipped into face-up Defense Position, its Flip Effect allows me to draw three cards from my deck and discard one card from my hand."

**[Hermes: LV2/800/600]**

"No you won't!" Ghost interjected with a grin. "Any Effect Monster destroyed by Hades has its effect negated!"

"Is that so?" Alex sounded slightly annoyed as he spoke.

"I'm not done yet!" Ghost continued, his voice excited. "Go, Archfiend Zombie-Skull! Attack Alexander directly!"

**[Archfiend Zombie-Skull's ATK: 2500]**

**[Alexander's LP: 1400]**

"Trap Card, activate!"

Ghost's eyes went wide as the final card on his opponent's field flipped face-up.

"A Hero Emerges!" A smirk came to Alex's face as he started to explain his card. "When my opponent attacks with a Monster, this card can be activated! My opponent selects one random card from your hand, and if it is a Monster Card, I can Special Summon it on my side of the field!" Alex revealed the one Monster Card he had left in his hand, his smirk widening. "Since I only have one Monster Card, I can Special Summon it!"

Ghost cried out in shock as lightning suddenly shot onto the field, a massive being emerging.

"Descend, Zeus!"

**[Zeus: LV8/3000/2700] [Attack Position]**

"_Unbelievable!" _MC cried, his voice even more excited than usual. _"Yet another God descends in our R.W.F.! Ghost Takabazuka has already declared his attack, so he can't stop it!"_

Ghost gasped as his archfiend collided into the mighty being, its body disintegrating from the electricity surrounding his body.

**[Archfiend Zombie-Skull's ATK: 2500]**

Ghost screamed as he felt the pain of his obliterated zombie.

**[Ghost's LP: 2600 - 2100]**

"T-Turn end…" the ghastly Duelist managed, sulking on his D-Wheel.

"It's my turn!" Alex cried, drawing his card. "This ends now!"

**[SC: Mythology 7 / New Generation 9]**

**[Alexander's LP: 1400]**

"I activate Zeus' Monster Effect! I select one Monster on my opponent's field, and that Monster loses Attack Power equal to the number of Monsters in their Graveyard times 500! You have 15 Monsters in your Graveyard, so your Revived King Ha Des loses 7500 Attack Points! Not that it had nearly that much to begin with!"

**[Revived King Ha Des' ATK: 2450 - 0]**

"Wh-What!?" Ghost cried, his eyes going bloodshot.

"Now go, Zeus! Attack Hades! Lightning Terror!"

Ghost could only watch as Zeus assaulted his weakened zombie king with the unmatched strength of nature's strongest element, pure electricity. The sparks zapped the pale D-Wheeler in the process, leaving him temporarily paralyzed.

**[Ghost's LP: 2100 - 0]**

**[New Generation's SC: 9 - 6]**

Checking his watch, Alexander sped off the track, right past his own team. "I've got to run! I've got a meeting!" he cried, gone before Mia and Jacob could even turn to congratulate him.

"In a hurry as always," Jacob said, heaving a sigh. "Regardless, this ensures that we're still in this game. Things aren't going as I planned, but this won't be that easy for them." Alex cocked his head toward the Team New Generation booth, noticing how calm Hell-Eyes and Keith were.

"Well, that's that," Keith was saying, shrugging his shoulders. "Mako! Get your ass out there!"

"Y-Yes boss!" the shirtless teen cried.

Over in the audience, Lara looked unimpressed as her Ace Monster was blasted to smithereens. "Romero! That boy disgraced our friends! What should I do?!" Lara paused briefly, lifting her doll to her ears. "What? I should forget him for now and continue on our mission? I can get revenge on him later?" The young woman nodded frantically, turning back around so she was facing the door leading into the interior stadium where the peanuts vendor was. "I'll remember this!"

Lara dashed toward the door, passing through it easily and disappearing. The audience members shrugged, turning back to watch the continuing match down below.

**BREAK**

The next match started very quickly, neither side wanting to waste any time. Team Mythology had been planning for a three-consecutive-win like Team Pride, but their plan fell apart due to Aiden's loss. The team leader, Mia, had entered herself for the third round, so she ended up facing off against Mako Kajiki Tsunami, the Third Wheeler of Team New Generation.

Known as "Waver" within Project A.D.'s, he was probably the weakest member there, lacking both focus and strategy. Hayato passed him only because he saw potential for growth, but he had shown continued lack of interest in trying to improve his focus. As far as Keith and Shaun were concerned, it made little difference whether Tsunami won the match.

Both D-Wheelers were already out on the track. Mia had on her serious face, but Mako seemed carefree despite facing the powerful Zeus.

**[SC: New Generation 7 / Mythology 8]**

**[Mako's LP: 4000]**

**[Doomkaiser Dragon: LV6/2400/1500] [Attack Position]**

**[Mia's LP: 4000]**

**[Zeus: LV8/3000/2700] [Attack Position]**

"I set two cards!" Mako cried. "Then I switch Doomkaiser Dragon into Defense Position and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Mia said, drawing her card.

**[SC: New Generation 8 / Mythology 9]**

**[Mia's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Susa Soldier in Attack Position!" Joining Zeus was a fellow warrior of lighting, this one wielding a long bladed sword.

**[Susa Soldier: LV4/2000/1600]**

"You fell for it!" Mako cried, lifting his arm. "Trap Card, activate! Torrential Tribute! When a Monster is Summoned, it destroys all Monsters on the field!"

Mako flashed a peace sign as both his Doomkaiser Dragon along with Mia's Greek God and Spirit Monster was washed off the field in a wave of tidal proportions.

Mai growled with frustration as her field was now wide open. "I set one card and end my turn!" A card appeared out on the track as she rode along, glaring at the sneering Mako.

"That careless idiot," Keith groaned, smacking his forehead. "It's good to get rid of such a powerful Monster, but he's left himself wide open now."

"Well, let's just see what he's planning to do," Shaun said, his sunglasses shining in the sun. "Whether he wins or loses, _I'm_ up next, after all."

"My turn!" Mako announced. "Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 9 / Mythology 10]**

**[Mako's LP: 4000]**

"I activate Plaguespreader Zombie's effect from the Graveyard! By returning one card from my hand to the top of my deck, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard!" Doing so, the bulky zombie creature appeared out on the track once again.

**[Plaguespreader Zombie: LV2/400/200]**

"I then release Plaguespreader Zombie to Advance Summon The Legendary Fisherman in Attack Position!" Mako flashed a grin as his Ace Monster, a half-naked warrior wielding a spear atop a shark, appeared on the field.

**[The Legendary Fisherman: LV5/1850/1600]**

"Go, Fisherman!" Mako cried. "Attack Mia directly!"

The Mythology team leader cringed as the spear's sharp blade pierced her chest.

**[Mia's LP: 4000 - 2150]**

**[Mythology's SC: 10 - 9]**

Mia's brown pigtails blew around behind her in the wind as she recovered from the strike. "Not bad, kid, but you'll regret angering me!"

"Yeah right!" Mako mocked, picking his nose. "I set one card and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Mia yelled, swiping a card from her deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 10 / Mythology 10]**

**[Mia's LP: 2150]**

"Trap, activate! Dust Tornado!" With a raise of her arm, a giant cyclone stirred up, heading straight for Mako's side of the field. "I use this card to destroy your set card to your far left!" Mako cried out as his set card was revealed to be Bottomless Trap Hole, a card meant to destroy and Banish a Summoned Monster with 1500 or more Attack Points. He, however, lost his ability to use that effect now as it was shattered.

"I then activate Final Speed World!" Mia continued. "By removing seven Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck!"

**[Mythology's SC: 10 - 3]**

Once she had her two cards in hand, Mia immediately proceeded to activate one of them. "I activate Speed Spell – Cyclone! By removing two Speed Counters, I destroy the final face-down card on your field!"

**[Mythology's SC: 3 - 1]**

Mako's final card was hit by another cyclone. As it was destroyed, it was flipped face-up and revealed to be Metal Reflect Slime, a Trap Monster.

"Then I Summon Izanami in Attack Position!" Appearing on Mia's side of the track was a black-haired priestess dressed in a white robe.

**[Izanami: LV4/1100/1800]**

"I then activate Izanami's effect! By discarding one card, I can add a Spirit Monster to my hand from my Graveyard!" Getting the card of her desire, Mia continued on with her assault. "I then Banish two Spirit Monsters from my hand to Special Summon Izanagi in Attack Position!" The white-haired Spirit warrior twins appeared in front of her D-Wheel, lashing their weapons forward.

**[Izanagi: LV6/2200/1000] x2**

"As long as Izanagi is on my field," Mia explained, "Spirit Monsters on my field won't have their effect that returns them to the hand at the End Phase! Meaning my battalion will remain on the field after I wipe the floor with you! But I'm not done yet!" Mako gulped as the woman took yet another card from her shrinking hand. "By Banishing a Spirit Monster from my Graveyard, I Special Summon Yamato-no-Kami in Attack Position! I Banish Asura Priest from my Graveyard!"

A black-haired warrior with tentacles extending from his back hopped out onto the track, a blue energy seeping out of his body.

**[Yamato-no-Kami: LV6/2200/1200] **

"I set one card!" Mia said, her card appearing out on the track. "Now my Monsters have a total combined Attack Power of 5500! Because you foolishly left yourself open, I'll obliterate you in one shot! Go, my Spirit Monsters!"

Mako screamed in pain as he took four hits at the same time. Both he and his D-Wheel flew back several feet from the force of the strike, smoke filling the entire arena.

**[Mako's LP: 4000 - 0]**

**[New Generation's SC: 10 - 6]**

Hell-Eyes let out a cackle as his man left the field in utter defeat. "I knew that guy'd screw it up in the end!" Shaun's laughing slowed after a minute, a fierce smirk stretching across his lips. "Regardless, the bastard _did_ accomplish his task. He deserves _some_ praise, I suppose."

"Is it time to reap the benefits of their hard work?" Keith asked rhetorically, sharing his partner's smirk. "All according to plan, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The next players quickly gathered onto the track in the fourth match. Emily, the Fourth Wheeler of Team Mythology, had already gathered the cards she needed for her supreme victory. Emily took a glance over at her team's booth, where Jacob sat in his chair with his arms folded. "Just wait, my Jacob! I'll win this and give you a good impression of my skills!"<p>

**[SC: New Generation 7 / Mythology 2]**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 4000]**

**[Emily's LP: 4000]**

**[Izanami: LV4/1100/1800] [Attack Position]**

**[Izanagi: LV6/2200/1000] x2 [Attack Position]**

**[Yamato-no-Kami: LV6/2200/1200] [Attack Position]**

Emily's deck was based off of Egyptian Mythology, and her Ace Card was Horus the Black Flame Dragon. She had the LV4 version in her hand already. She'd play it on her turn. All she needed to do was destroy one Hell-Eyes' Monsters in order to send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon Horus LV6 from her deck.

Hell-Eyes caught a glimpse of the girl giggling through his rearview mirror. Grinning, he called out to her over the roar of his engine. "You seem to have something planned, girlie, but I'm afraid that you'll have to wait! Our team lost the last match, so I'm taking the first turn! Draw!" Shaun swiped his sixth card off his deck, adding it to his hand.

As the man glanced over his hand, Emily felt something strange about him. Despite his current situation, her having four powerful Monsters on the field and him having none, he was calm and in control as if this was all expected. But there was something more than that. Something…dark about this man that made her shudder. His words, his voice, even the way he moved his arm…

"Let's get started, shall we?" Shaun said suddenly, taking Emily by surprise. "I've been setting the stage for the past three matches, and it's about time to show you just what I mean by that." Laughing, Hell-Eyes leaned forward to press the button on his D-Wheel. "I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing four Speed Counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent for each Speed Spell I hold in my hand!"

Emily gritted her teeth, taking note of his team's current Speed Counter score. "So that was your plan?"

"The amount of Speed Spells I have in my hand is…"

Emily's eyes widened when Shaun revealed three Speed Spells; Speed Spell - The End of the Storm, Speed Spell - High Speed Crash, and Speed Spell - Angel Baton.

"Three Speed Spells on his first turn?" Jacob was a bit taken aback by this sudden development. "That's 2400 points of damage from the get-go!"

Mia, who was just meeting back up with her teammates, had a similar reaction. "Impressive. Alexander dealt around the same amount on his turn through Monster Effects, but to think he'd use Final Speed World to take such an early lead."

"I figured as much," Yusei said over in the 5D's booth, catching the attention of his friends. "It's been bugging me for a while now, but the previous D-Wheelers of Team New Generation seemed to be eyeing their hands cautiously."

"I noticed that as well," Jack said. "It's natural for a Duelist to view his hand, but they were checking it nervously several times throughout their matches. It was as if they were trying to make sure of something."

Emily screamed in pain as Hell-Eyes' D-Wheel shot a blast of energy straight at her. She flinched slightly from the pressure, raising her arm to shield her eyes from the intense digital light.

**[Emily's LP: 4000 - 1600]**

**[New Generation's SC: 7 - 3]**

Pirate Keith's laughing could be heard from over in his booth as Mako was just returning. "Looks like they're all finally catching on to our secret strategy. It was a simple plan, really." Keith stopped to adjust his sunglasses as he continued. "First and foremost, it was essential that our team won at least one out of the first three matches. Second, the first three D-Wheelers were to leave at least six Speed Counters for the next player at all costs. Esper's job was to focus more on winning the first match."

"Ghost and Mako also accomplished their roles beautifully," Hell-Eyes was explaining to Emily at the same time. "Their objective wasn't to win, but to ensure that they left at least one Speed Spell each, including Esper. Between the three of them, I was able to gather these cards right off the bat with ease."

Emily narrowed her eyes slightly as she listened. "Then…that means you went easy on us?"

"Hardly," Hell-Eyes admitted. "You guys are strong Duelists, but I'm afraid that all the Gods in the world can't match up to a simple yet effective strategy." Hell-Eyes tapped his skull with his free finger, his grin widening. "When it comes to strategies, you could say that I'm of _another world_. Making use of every single tournament rule and gimmick is the most essential way to ensure your victory."

Hell-Eyes glanced over his shoulder at the Team 5D's booth, skimming over each member as he passed them by. "Though there are some Duelists who require more than just strategy, but that can wait for the future."

"Indeed," Keith continued over in his booth. "A Duelist's goal should be to analyze even the most miniscule of actions and make careful considerations and educated guesses based on the situation at hand. For example, why didn't Ghost increase his Life Points with Final Speed Spell to save himself from Zeus' attack? When a Duelist in this tournament holds back on using Speed Counters, you should be able to tell that they're aiming for something!"

"My true goal," Hell-Eyes said, "was to use these Speed Counters to turn the tables in the fourth match."

Keith gave another chuckle over in his booth. "Hell-Eyes wanted to execute this strategy because he's the one who planned it. In this team, _both of us _are the leaders. Hell-Eyes handled the strategies while I coordinate each team member accordingly based on their strengths and weaknesses. Together we make an unstoppable team, even if he's an annoying bastard!" Keith let out another laugh before his expression shifted slightly. "Besides, our _true goal_ is only just beginning…"

"Young lady," Hell-Eyes said darkly, his voice suddenly deeper than before. "It's time for your execution! But I promise to make it quick and painless! I set three cards face-down! Turn end!"

"My turn…" Emily mumbled, feeling a shiver creep up her spine. Though the man's eyes were hidden by his dark sunglasses, she felt as though his eyes were piercing her mind. It was creepy and unsettling, she thought, drawing her card.

**[SC: New Generation 4 / Mythology 3]**

**[Emily's LP: 1600]**

Emily was covered in sweat under the unsettling gaze of her opponent. Her hand was visibly shaking. It wasn't that she was afraid of losing, as this was supposed to be a mere tournament for fun for her and her team. But there was something about this man named Hell-Eyes that scared her. Shaking off her fear, Emily took a look at the card she drew.

The card Emily drew was a Monster named Prime Material Dragon. This Monster's effect would make it so any effect that would damage her Life Points instead increased her Life Points by the same amount. She had enough Monsters to release for its Advance Summoning, and it would protect her from any more burn effects!

"I-"

"It's over!"

Just as Emily was about to enter her Main Phase, Shaun's deep voice interrupted her. She slowly raised her head, shocked to see a flash of red coming from underneath Hell-Eyes' sunglasses. She lowered her eyes to see the card on his field raise itself. "That's…!"

"Trap Card! Ring of Destruction!"

Emily's jaw dropped as a ring of grenades attached itself to her Spirit warrior's neck.

"This card destroys one Monster on the field and inflicts damage to both players equal to its total Attack Power!"

**[Izanagi's ATK: 2200]**

Hell-Eyes let out a roaring laugh as his own trap exploded in a burst of fire that blasted both D-Wheelers across the track. Emily cried out in pain as her D-Wheel erupted into a wall of smoke.

**[Emily's LP: 1600 - 0]**

Hell-Eyes emerged from the flames, a wide toothy grin planted on his face. "Welcome to Hell, my dear! But don't you worry! I'll go easy on a beautiful woman like you!"

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 4000 - 1800]**

"_What a slaughter!" _MP bellowed over the speakers. _"One turn was all it took to completely annihilate his opponent! With the fourth match over, we now enter into the fifth and final match that will determine which of these powerful teams advanced to day two! Each team has two wins and two losses! Who will seize the final victory?!"_

"That man's incredibly daring," Aki said over in her booth. "To think he'd damage himself just to win the match."

"It's near insanity," Jack added, his expression narrowing. "That man dealt more than 4000 points of damage in his first turn through Effect Damage alone."

"But none of that was our _true_ strategy," Keith said, smirking widely. "Damage is one thing, but our true trap awaits the final Wheeler in this final match. Our goal this entire time was to force the fifth player to inherit a hand consisting of cards that are utterly mismatched with their strategy."

"Team Mythology," Hell-Eyes said as he drove past Emily on the track in the direction of his team's booth. "As your team name implies, you each wield decks centered on various mythologies. However, your greatest strength will become your greatest weakness. All four players have showcased completely different tactics in their Duels. Inheriting six cards, unable to draw more than _one measly card from_ his own deck on his first turn… how will this man named Jacob fare?"

Over in the Team Mythology booth, Jacob couldn't help but laugh as he got ready for his coming match. "So that was your aim, was it? Very interesting. Indeed, let's see how I fare…"

"Getting excited?" Mia asked, a smile on her lips. "I haven't seen you make that expression for some time, Jacob."

The African man gave the woman a smile before hopping onto his D-Wheel. "Indeed, Mia. I suspect to have a very exciting match. I'm off!"

Emily passed by Jacob on her way back to her booth. When she met the man's eyes, she felt uneasy, unable to meet his eyes.

"Oh, Jacob, I'm sorry that I didn't do anything to help us win the match at all. Instead, I-"

"Not a word, Emily."

Emily raised her eyes to meet the man's, tears now visibly rolling down her cheeks.

"You are not a burden to me," Jacob said, wiping away the girl's tears. Emily gasped slightly, a bit surprised by Jacob's directness. "You have tried your best to turn the tides, but our opponent is too cunning to ever let that happen. Winning the last two matches must have lowered my guard... I should be the one to apologize to you, Emily."

"But-"

The young blonde stopped when she felt Jacob's finger touch her lips.

"I will win. Using the cards from you and our teammates, I swear on my brothers and sisters from my village as well as the rest of Team Mythology. We will break through this ordeal! So, cheer up!" Jacob flashed the young woman a bright smile before hopping back on his D-Wheel.

Blushing, Emily flashed a smile of her own and gave a wave. "Okay! Do your best!"

"Here I go!" Leaving the conversation at that, Jacob took off and lined up at the starting line.

Before long, Pirate Keith met Jacob at the line on his skeleton-painted D-Wheel. "Your team's hell-a strong, Jacob," he said, pushing his sunglasses up with his thumb. "But we'll be the ones to win this match!"

"Thank you for the compliment," Jacob replied, flashing his opponent a smile. "I have just one request of you. We're supposed to take the first turn since we lost the previous match, but I'd like you to go first instead."

Keith's smile faded briefly, his eyes widening slightly. "Whoa there. Do you even know what you're saying? You know what's gonna happen if I go first, right?"

Jacob nodded, turning to focus on the track ahead of him. "I'm well aware. That's what makes this more interesting."

Blinking slightly, Keith couldn't help but throw his head back in laughter. "Man, you're one crazy son of a bitch! But if that's what you want, I'd be happy to take the first turn!"

"_Whoa nelly!" _MC cried. _"Despite knowing the risks, Jacob has given the first turn to Keith! Is that even allowed?!"_

"_Sure, why not?"_

Seto Kaiba's voice interrupted the commentator, coming from the window of Hayato's office. He wore his usual confident smirk as he watched from up above. He was talking through a microphone of his own that was conveniently hooked up to the same system so he could get his word in when he deemed it necessary, regardless of who is talking at the time.

"_This D-Wheeler has shown his resolve," _Seto continued. _"I'll allow it. I just hope he won't regret it later."_

Jacob flashed a smirk of his own in the CEO's direction, which Seto caught through the viewing screen. "Why thank you. There's no room for regret in the world of Dueling! Now let's go!"

Keith took a chug out of his canteen of liquor before nodding. "Yeah, let's rock n' roll, bastard!" Putting his alcohol away, the mid-aged man stomped on his gas pedal, both D-Wheelers taking off like a rocket.

"My turn, then" Keith said, drawing his card. "You asked for it, so I'll give you a taste right away!"

**[SC: New Generation 5 / Mythology 4]**

**[Keith's LP: 4000]**

**[2 Set Cards]**

**[Jacob's LP: 4000]**

**[Izanami: LV4/1100/1800] [Attack Position]**

**[Izanagi: LV6/2200/1000] [Attack Position]**

**[Yamato-no-Kami: LV6/2200/1200] [Attack Position]**

**[1 Set Card]**

"I immediately activate Final Speed World!" Keith cried, revealing his three Speed Spells again. "Just like you wanted, here's another 2400 points of damage!"

Jacob groaned as he was blasted, just like Emily in the previous match. He snickered lightly despite the pain, wiping a bit of saliva from his lip. "Now I've felt the pain Emily felt. Not a bad handicap either!"

**[Jacob's LP: 4000 - 1600]**

**[New Generation's SC: 5 - 1]**

"How _touching_," Keith said. "Handicap or no handicap, you were bound to lose this Duel from the start! I set one Monster in Face-Down Defense Position! Turn end!" With a flick of his wrist, Keith whipped his face-down card onto his Duel Disk. He then glanced up to meet eyes with his opponent just across the track from him. "Let's see what you can do, Jacob!"

"Gladly!" Jacob cried. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 2 / Mythology 5]**

**[Jacob's LP: 1600]**

As he entered into his Main Phase 1, Jacob glanced cautiously over at Keith's field. Those two cards Hell-Eyes left caught his attention right away. If he activated another Life Point draining card like Ring of Destruction, this Duel would instantly end in Keith's victory. Of course, he could have taken the first turn and played Prime Material Dragon, but Jacob wasn't that kind of man. He tried to put on a front and act cool in front of his team, mumbling stuff about honor. The truth was, though, that he loved a real challenge more than anything. 1600 Life against 4000 Life from the get-go?! The threat of Life Draining cards?! What better handicap than that?!

Jacob waited a moment, staring into Keith's sunglasses-covered eyes. "I guess you feel the same as me, don't you?" Jacob finally asked, grinning. "Wouldn't be fun to end this in one shot, right?"

"Got me," Keith said, chuckling. "Same goes for Hell-Eyes, you know. Even with that calculating brain of his, he enjoys a good match more than anything, but that little girlfriend of yours just wasn't gonna cut it. No offense, but the Duelists we crave to thrown down with are a bit tougher…" Keith took a quick glance over at Team 5D's, then over at Crow and Team Ragnarok. "There's a bunch'a guys here I wanna fight against, ya know? We can't afford to lose the first round!"

"I understand that sentiment," Jacob replied, his smile fading. "We also want to Duel against them. Team 5D's and their Legendary Dragons, Team Ragnarok and their Lords of Aesir, even that Team Pride from the previous match and Team Exploration. It makes my blood boil just thinking about what a thrilling match that would make!" Jacob narrowed his eyes suddenly, his voice hardening a bit. "But still, I can't allow you to insult a fellow teammate of mine. I've taken a handicap, but I won't be holding back any longer!"

Jacob shot his arm upward, lifting the card he had face-down on the field. "I activate the card Emily left me! Speed Spell – Pot of Avarice! By removing two of my Speed Counters, I can return five Monsters in my Graveyard into my deck in order to draw two cards from my deck!" Five balls of energy rose up, showing the spirits of Master Hyperion, Hera, Armored Zombie, Hermes, and Pumpking the King of Ghosts rising and entering Jacob's deck.

**[Mythology's SC: 5 - 3]**

Once Jacob had his two cards, he moved on to his next card. "Then I activate Speed Spell - Angel Baton! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards and discard one!" Jacob drew an additional two cards, sending his Speed Spell – Power Baton into his Graveyard. He held up his hand, revealing that he was currently holding nine cards. "I believe your friend said I wouldn't be able to draw any cards on my first turn, but I'd disagree with that!"

Over in his booth, Hell-Eyes sneered at the man's comment. "Not too shabby."

Keith joined his partner's amusement with a laugh. "I guess you're right about that! Guess you beat one of our strategies."

"Next," Jacob continued, "I release Izanagi to Advance Summon Prime Material Dragon in Attack Position!" Beside Jacob emerged a foxlike dragon yellow in color, wielding multiple tails.

**[Prime Material Dragon: LV6/2400/2000]**

"Then," I Banish The Agent of Force – Mars from my hand to Special Summon Master Hyperion from my hand! Attack Position!"

**[Master Hyperion: LV8/2700/2100]**

"Oh?" Keith cocked his head a bit curiously as he rode along the track. "So you had an Agent in your deck as well? So you were preparing to combine your decks from the very start, eh?"

"You can say that," Jacob replied coolly, "but I have my own deck here as well. Allow me to give you a taste of my African Mythology deck! By Banishing one Monster I control on the field as well as every Monster Card in my hand, I can Special Summon Mami Wata in Attack Position!" Jacob lowered his head and began to mumble a chant in his own native tongue, creating a pillar of blue light behind him.

"I offer up the souls of four Monsters—Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4, Mirage Dragon, The 13th Grave, and Izanami—to activate the ritual! Now ascend, my Goddess!" Behind Jacob emerged an African female with the lower body of a mermaid. She had a long snake wrapped around her shoulder, and long, bushy hair.

**[Mami Wata: LV10/3000/3000]**

Keith stared on in awe, his smile widening. "Very good! To think you called this thing out despite the handicap we gave you!"

"I'm not done yet!" Jacob said, whipping his arm forward. "I activate Mami Wata's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Monster from my Graveyard with its effect negated! Come back to me, Zeus!" Emerging beside the Goddess was the massive Greek God of Thunder, sparks flying across the stadium in his wake.

**[Zeus: LV8/3000/2700]**

"These Monsters represent the bond between me and my team!" Jacob cried, pumping his fist. "You're about to feel the wrath of our bond firsthand!"

"_With five tremendously powerful Monsters under his wing," _MC started, _"Jacob goes on the assault!"_

"Here goes!" Jacob said, making a sharp turn around the corner of the stadium. "I activate Master Hyperion's effect! Once per turn, I Banish one Light-Attribute Fairy-Type Monster from my Graveyard in order to destroy one card on the field! I Banish Holy Shine Ball in order to destroy the set card to your left!"

Keith grunted as the card Hell-Eyes left was shattered. To Jacob's surprise, however, the broken card left behind a massive jar with a sneering grin painted on its side. "Your effect chained the effect of my Trap Card, Jar of Greed!" Keith explained, a ball of light fluttering above his deck. "I can draw one card from my deck!" As he drew his card, the jar broke apart.

"Hmph!" Jacob scoffed, raising his finger. "Not enough! Go, Yamato-no-Kami! Attack Keith's face-down Monster!" As the Spirit Monster unleashed a stream of punches on the card, it was blocked by an invisible barrier.

"Trap, activate!" Keith gave a raise of his hand, flipping up the final card Hell-Eyes left him. "Waboku! When activated, I take no Battle Damage during this turn, and Monsters on my field aren't destroyed for the rest of the turn!" As Keith's card was flipped up, a bandana-wearing man with a pistol was revealed.

Jacob clicked his tongue, motioning for his Monster to return. To the African's shock, however, his Monster vanished into a sudden worm hole. "Wh-What?!"

"You just attacked a Monster known as Pirate Guerilla Warfare Grunt!" Keith explained, raising his finger. "When a Monster attacks this Monster, they're automatically Banished from the game! Warfare Grunt would have also survived the effect and reduce the Battle Damage to zero, but it wouldn't have survived a second attack. Waboku ensures that I'll be safe for the duration of this turn."

"Heh, very clever," Jacob said, heaving a sigh. "I guess the fun will go on a bit longer than." The African man took another card from his hand, inserting it into his Duel Disk. "I set one card and end my turn!"

Keith let out a chuckle as the card appeared out on the track. "Well now, your African Mythology deck's pretty interesting. It's time for me to show you the brute force of my Pirate Deck _thoroughly_!"

Over in the Team New Generation pit booth, the four other members were watching curiously from their table.

"This is unexpected," Esper Rouba said, tapping his finger slowly against the hard wooden surface.

"Oh man!" Mako cried, grasping his head with his hands. "This is impossible! So many powerful Monsters in a single turn! Keith-_senpai_ is in trouble! If Hell-Eyes had set another Effect Damage card, we would have won by now! And that Prime Material Dragon, darn it! Argh!"

Hell-Eyes let out a laugh, smacking the back of the teen's head. Mako turned to his boss defensively, only to receive another smack to his cheek. "Calm the hell down, you fool! We can still prevail, you seaweed-brained moron!"

"Agreed," Rouba replied, nodding his head.

Mako shot the young man a glare. "You agree that I'm a seaweed-brained moron?!"

"Precisely," Rouba nodded, rubbing his chin.

Mako made a derp face, unable to understand why he was always picked on despite his obviously superior intellect.

"Although Jacob's comeback was extraordinary," Hell-Eyes explained as he folded his hands under his chin, "this is Keith's Duel. Look, he's trembling...with pleasurable excitement!"

The rest of the team gasped, taking a look at the viewing screen to confirm with their own eyes. Indeed, just as Shaun said, Pirate Keith was trembling all over as he held his cards and raced along the track. Despite it, though, he had an excited grin plastered to his face.

"Hmph! Keith is not bright as I am," Hell-Eyes Shaun continued. "Though I can outsmart him in tactics, he has the potential to fully master the strongest deck in our team. But he's a pro when it comes to drawing out the strengths and weaknesses of any deck in existence." Hell-Eyes took a moment to flick his sunglasses back up on his face. "Though I helped him assemble that deck originally, he's made it his own. The great Pirate themed deck… Keith holds the only copy in existence throughout the entire world!"

Mako scoffed, staring hard at the leader. Though he admired Keith, he was never fond of the cold-hearted Hell-Eyes Shaun Daoshin! It was as if he was some kind of demon!

Back in the arena, Keith was also noticing his shaking hands. _"Damn, I'm trembling…" _he thought to himself, giving his arm a good shake. "You're damn good, Jacob. Even better than I gave you credit for. I guess I'll count you and your team among the caliber I desire to fight after all! I'll use this Duel to test out the full potential of my Pirate Deck before I go up against Team 5D's!" Keith turned toward the Team 5D's booth as he continued speaking. "You hear that, Team 5D's?! Keep a close eye on me!"

"He's calling us out," Jack said, folding his arms. "Sounds like fun!"

"I've never heard of a Pirate Deck," Rua said excitedly. "I'm pretty pumped!"

"You can say that again," Ruka agreed.

Aki said nothing, but she joined her teammates in their excitement.

Over in his nearly-empty booth, Crow also wore a smirk. "Show us then, Pirate Keith! I've wanted to Duel you ever since I first met you in the organization!"

"Let the breakthrough begin!" Keith cried, extending both of his arms dramatically.

Jacob frowned as he watched Keith place his hand over his deck. "I've never heard of a Pirate Deck. Why don't you show me?"

"My turn!" Keith cried, swiping his hand over his deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 3 / Mythology 4]**

**[Keith's LP: 4000]**

"By discarding one card from my hand, I can Special Summon Pirate Musician! Attack Position!"

Appearing on Keith's side of the track was a middle-aged man with a large black afro and a violin.

**[Pirate Musician: LV4/1300/1500]**

"Then," Keith said, taking another card out of his hand, "when I have two or more Pirate Monsters on my field, I can Special Summon Pirate Cook! Attack Position!"

Joining the musician and the grunt was a blond-haired young man with a goatee wearing a black tuxedo. He had a cigarette in his mouth and his right eye was covered by his long bangs. The cook scowled at its opponent, his curly eyebrow rising slightly.

**[Pirate Cook: LV8/3000/2800]**

"I activate Pirate Cook's second effect! This card gains Attack Power equal to the total level of Monsters present on my side of the field times 100! My total Monster levels equals 13, so Pirate Cook gains 1300 Attack Points!"

**[Pirate Cook's ATK: 3000 - 4300]**

"Then," Keith continued, "I release Pirate Guerilla Warfare Grunt and Pirate Musician to Advance Summon Pirate Shipwright in Attack Position!"

As the two weaker Pirates vanished, a large toy-like robot with massive blue-red arms appeared on the track, raising its square forearms together. "Super!" he cried, forming a star with the paintings on his arm.

**[Pirate Shipwright: LV7/2500/3000]**

**[Pirate Cook's ATK: 4300 - 4500]**

"When Pirate Musician is sent to the Graveyard," Keith went on, "I can Special Summon Pirate Musician Skeleton from my hand, deck, or Graveyard!" Appearing in front of Keith was a skeleton with a massive afro holding a guitar in the shape of a shark. "Yohohoho!" it laughed merrily.

**[Pirate Musician Skeleton: LV6/2500/2500]**

**[Pirate Cook's ATK: 4300 - 5100]**

"When Pirate Musician Skeleton is successfully Summoned, I can add one Tuner Monster from my deck to my hand!" Keith shuffled through his deck until he located the card he was after, added it to his hand, and shuffled.

Jacob watched in awe as the three powerful Monsters faced his own mythological deities. "This should make an interesting Duel indeed," he said, grinning.

"Watch in awe the power of my Pirate Deck!" Keith said, stretching his hand out. "The only deck in the world based on the _One Piece _anime and manga series by Eiichiro Oda! A deck that represents my dreams! Sanji, Franky, and Brook are on the field already and more are on the way!"

"A One Piece-themed deck?" Jacob asked in awe. "Though I'm more of a Naruto fan myself."

"Oh no you didn't."

**BREAK**

Underneath the stadium ground, down in what remained of Urteil's hidden base, the core Urteil generals were gathered around a small laptop in the dimly lit storage room. Fynn and Etzel stood up toward the front, with Anton, Leah, Jafar, Jonas, and Anselm right behind. The lower agents, Vester and Xiaolin, were standing in the corner of the room.

Just as the generals had gathered, Mr. Fred walked in through the blown-out door. "My, my, what in the world happened in here?" Fred asked curiously, tilting his head. "Why do you people destroy every hideout we stay in? Do you take pleasure out of it?"

"Shut the hell up, Mr. Fred," Fynn snapped pointing at him. "Get your ass over here. _Heilandes_ is about to speak."

"Oh, is that so? That should be interesting. But here." Fred stopped to pull in another member from the dark hallway. "I ran into Sly on my way here. It seems he was called as well!"

Sly gave a scoff as he was dragged into the messy room. He still had his hood over his head, concealing most of his facial features.

"Where's Emu?" Etzel asked the gentleman.

"She was with me a little while ago," Fred explained, "but she has gone to meet up with Mr. Willard."

"_That's correct."_

The group turned toward the laptop where Alf Kappler could be seen. He was connected to the internet from his hideout in Germany.

"_Murdock is currently making final adjustments to the EXPAIN System. It won't be long before it is activated."_

"And once activated," Jonas cried excitedly, "these Duels will become so much more than these _kid games_ going on up above right now!" Jonas let out a laugh, waving his arms around ecstatically. "Imagine the looks on their faces when their harmless little game turns out to be a _death sentence_! I _can't wait_!"

"_Indeed," _Kappler replied. _"We'll start off with a lower level until the time is right. It wouldn't be any fun if we put it on maximum level right from the get-go, after all. According to Murdock's report, it should be activated in about ten minutes. With his newest modifications, it is no longer necessary to have our specially made Duel Disks to be connected to the system. Any Duelist within the radius of Neo Domino City will be caught within its influence."_

"It won't be long before it's time for us to participate in this tournament, _Heilandes_," Fynn said, a wide grin across his lips. "I'm afraid you'll have to be quick if you want us to be ready in time."

"_Indeed," _Kappler replied lazily. _"Unfortunately, far too much has happened in the past few hours for me to merely brush it off. Please do correct me if I'm wrong, but from what I've been told, within the past few hours, our organization has experienced humiliating defeats, possible treason, and most embarrassingly infiltration from our enemy." _

The room fell silent as these accusations were tossed about by the leader. A visible smirk crept across Mr. Fred's lips as he listened, catching Kappler's eye.

"_Well then, Mr. Fred, why don't we start with you?"_

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo oooOOOOO

* * *

><p><strong>Danger looms over the Duelists enjoying themselves in the R.W.F.!<strong>

**Meanwhile, Urteil prepares to move out, but suspicion fills the room!**

**To be continued in Chapter 32: "Unveiled Enemies" **

**CREDITS**

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main story), Halo (Various dialogue), ZeroSaber39 (Lara scenes)**

**Characters Appearing From Anime: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Crow Hogan, Sly Mizuki, Yeager, Tetsu Ushio, Sagiri Mikage, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Hayato Maeda, Master of Parties**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi ("Esper" Rouba, "Ghost" Takabazuka, "Waver" Mako Kajiki Tsunami, "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin, "Pirate" Keith Brewer, Aiden, Alexander, Emily, Jacob, Mia, Master of Parties, Fynn Hartmann, Etzel, Anton Bartholomew, Mr. Fred, Jonas, Anselm, Misaki Emu, Alf Kappler), GoldenUmi/** **Aman1216 (Jafar, Leah Kruger), Halo (Murdock Willard), ZeroSaber39 (Lara Terryal)**

**Duel Writing: Halo/GoldenUmi (Team Mythology vs. Team New Generation) **

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used in this chapter (in order of appearance):<strong>

**Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Holy Shine Ball (TCG: Mystical Shine Ball)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Fairy**

**500/500**

**Breaker the Magical Warrior**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1600/1000**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). This card gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card to target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.**

**Dimensional Prison**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that monster; banish that target.**

**Speed Spell – Angel Baton**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**The Agent of Force – Quirinus (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1000/1000**

**When this card is in your Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "The Great Deity – Apollo" from your Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. **

**Allure Queen LV3**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**500/500**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 Level 3 or lower monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead. During your Standby Phase, by sending this card to the Graveyard while it's equipped due to its effect, Special Summon 1 "Allure Queen LV5" from your hand or Deck.**

**The Great Deity – Apollo (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 10**

**Fairy/Divine-Beast/Effect**

**?/?**

**This card can only be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned, you can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon as many "Agent" monsters from your deck as possible in face-up Attack Position. These monsters cannot change their Battle Position. This card's ATK and DEF is equal to the total number of "Agent" monsters on your field times 1000. During your opponent's Battle Phase once per turn, you can send one "Agent" monster you control to the Graveyard to negate Battle Damage inflicted from an attack. If you take Battle Damage while you have 1000 or less Life Points, you can Banish this monster from the field or the Graveyard to negate all Battle Damage during this turn to 0. **

**The Agent of Mystery – Earth**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Fairy/Tuner/Effect**

**1000/800**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 "The Agent" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "The Agent of Mystery - Earth". While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field, you can add 1 "Master Hyperion" from your Deck to your hand instead.**

**The Agent of Creation – Venus**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1600/0**

**You can pay 500 Life Points; Special Summon 1 "Mystical Shine Ball" from your hand or Deck.**

**The Agent of Force – Mars**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Fairy/Effect**

**0/0**

**This card is unaffected by any Spell Cards. While you control a face-up "The Sanctuary in the Sky" and your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, this card gains ATK and DEF by the difference between your and your opponent's Life Points.**

**The Agent of Miracles – Jupiter**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1800/1000**

**Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 "The Agent" monster in your Graveyard to select 1 face-up LIGHT Fairy-Type monster you control. The selected monster gains 800 ATK until the End Phase. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field, once per turn, you can discard 1 Fairy-Type monster to select 1 of your removed from play LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters, and Special Summon it.**

**Magician's Circle**

**Trap**

**When a Spellcaster-Type monster declares an attack: Each player Special Summons 1 Spellcaster-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from their Deck in face-up Attack Position.**

**Anarchist Monk Ranshin**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1800/100**

**When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard by your opponent's card (including by battle, card effect, or by being destroyed), select 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard and remove it from play.**

**Enlightenment**

**Trap**

**You cannot Summon the turn you activate this card. Activate at the end of the Damage Step, if a Spellcaster-Type monster you control attacked and destroyed an opponent's monster by battle. That monster can attack again (immediately).**

**Stygian Dirge**

**Continuous Trap**

**Reduce the Levels of all face-up monsters your opponent controls by 1.**

**Kunai with Chain**

**Trap**

**Activate 1 or both of these effects (simultaneously).**

● **When an opponent's monster attacks: Target the attacking monster; change that target to Defense Position.**

● **Target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 500 ATK.**

**Negate Attack**

**Counter Trap**

**Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.**

**Allure Queen LV5**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1000/1000**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Allure Queen LV3", you can select 1 Level 5 or lower monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead. During your Standby Phase, by sending this card to the Graveyard while it's equipped due to its effect, Special Summon 1 "Allure Queen LV7" from your hand or Deck.**

**Allure Queen LV7**

**DARK**

**Level 7**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1500/1500**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Allure Queen LV5", you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead.**

**Interdimensional Matter Transporter**

**Trap**

**Target 1 face-up monster you control; banish that target until the End Phase.**

**Master Hyperion**

**LIGHT**

**Level 8**

**Fairy/Effect**

**2700/2100**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 "The Agent" monster from your hand, field, or Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard to target 1 card on the field; destroy that target. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field, you can activate this effect up to twice per turn.**

**Magic Cylinder**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.**

**Speed Spell - Double Summon**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.**

**Hephaestus (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Pyro/Effect**

**1900/1200**

**Inflict 700 points of damage to your opponent once per turn.**

**Speed Spell - Summon Speeder**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. It cannot attack this turn.**

**Hera (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Fairy**

**1000/1400**

**When this card is summoned, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total Monster levels on both sides of the field x100. If this effect is activated, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn.**

**Poseidon (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**WATER**

**Level 8**

**Fairy/Divine-Beast/Effect**

**2700/3000**

**Increase the ATK of this card by 500 for every monster in your Graveyard. If you take more than 3000 points of damage while this card is on the field, halve this Monster's original ATK to increase your Life Points by 1000 before Damage Calculation. **

**Dragon Zombie**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Zombie**

**1600/0**

**Armored Zombie**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**1500/0**

**Doomkaiser Dragon**

**FIRE**

**Level 6**

**Zombie/Synchro/Effect**

**2400/1500**

**"Plaguespreader Zombie" + 1 or more non-Tuner Zombie-Type monsters**

**When this card is Special Summoned, you can select 1 Zombie-Type monster in your opponent's Graveyard and Special Summon it to your side of the field in Attack Position. Destroy it when this card is removed from the field.**

**Archfiend Zombie-Skull**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Zombie/Synchro/Effect**

**2500/1200**

**"Plaguespreader Zombie" + 2 or more non-Tuner Zombie-Type monsters**

**Face-up Zombie-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

**Medusa's Ghost (OCG: The Snake Hair)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Zombie**

**1500/1200**

**Return from the Different Dimension**

**Trap**

**Pay half your Life Points. Special Summon as many of your removed from play monsters as possible. During the End Phase, remove from play all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect.**

**Plaguespreader Zombie**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Zombie/Tuner**

**400/200**

**You can return 1 card from your hand to the top of the Deck to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If you do, remove this card from play when it is removed from the field.**

**Revived King Ha Des**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Zombie/Synchro/Effect**

**2450/0**

**"Plaguespreader Zombie" + 1 or more non-Tuner Zombie-Type monsters**

**Negate the effects of Effect Monsters destroyed by battle with Zombie-Type monsters you control.**

**Hermes (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Fairy/Effect**

**800/600**

**FLIP: Draw 3 cards from your deck and discard 1.**

**A Hero Emerges**

**Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Your opponent selects 1 random card from your hand. If it is a Monster Card, Special Summon it on your side of the field. If not, send it to the Graveyard.**

**Zeus (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 8**

**Fairy/Divine-Beast/Effect**

**3000/2700**

**Decrease the ATK of one of your opponent's Monsters by 500 for every Monster in your opponent's Graveyard.**

**Susa Soldier**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Thunder/Spirit**

**2000/1600**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up. The Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent's Life Points is halved.**

**Torrential Tribute**

**Trap**

**When a monster(s) is Summoned: Destroy all monsters on the field.**

**The Legendary Fisherman**

**WATER**

**Level 5**

**1850/1600**

**While "Umi" is on the field, this card is unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards, and your opponent cannot select it as an attack target.**

**Dust Tornado**

**Trap**

**Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.**

**Bottomless Trap Hole**

**Trap**

**When your opponent Summons a monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK: Destroy that monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK, and if you do, banish it instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

**Speed Spell – Cyclone (TCG: Speed Spell - Mystical Space Typhoon)**

**Speed Spell**

**This card can be activated by removing 2 Speed Counters. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.**

**Metal Reflect Slime**

**Continuous Trap**

**Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster (Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 10/ATK 0/DEF 3000). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) This card cannot attack.**

**Izanami**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Fairy/Spirit**

**1100/1800**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to its owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn it is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up. When this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up, you can discard 1 card to add 1 Spirit monster from your Graveyard to your hand.**

**Asura Priest**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Fairy/Spirit**

**1700/1200**

**Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of the turn this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each.**

**Izanagi**

**WIND**

**Level 6**

**Fairy/Effect**

**2200/1000**

**You can Special Summon this card from your hand by removing from play 1 Spirit monster from your hand. Spirit monsters you control do not have to have their effects that return them to the hand activated.**

**Yamato-no-Kami**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Warrior/Spirit**

**2200/1200**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play 1 Spirit monster from your Graveyard. This card returns to its owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn it is Special Summoned. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls.**

**Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Dragon/Effect**

**1600/1000**

**Control of this face-up card cannot switch. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" from your hand or Deck.**

**Speed Spell - The End of the Storm**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 10 or more Speed Counters. Destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 damage to each player for each of their destroyed monsters.**

**Speed Spell - High Speed Crash**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Destroy 1 card you control and 1 other card on the field.**

**Speed Spell - Angel Baton**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**Prime Material Dragon**

**LIGHT**

**Level 6**

**Dragon/Effect**

**2400/2000**

**Any effect that would inflict damage to a player increases their Life Points by the same amount, instead. During either player's turn, when a Spell, Trap, Spell/Trap effect, or Effect Monster's effect is activated that would destroy a monster(s) on the field: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the activation and destroy it.**

**Ring of Destruction**

**Trap**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict damage to both players equal to that target's ATK.**

**Speed Spell - Pot of Avarice**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate by removing 2 of your Speed Counters. Select 5 Monster Cards in your Graveyard. Return those cards to the Deck, then draw 2 cards.**

**Speed Spell - Power Baton**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate if you have 6 or more Speed Counters. Send 1 Monster Card from your Deck to the Graveyard to have 1 monster you control gain ATK equal to the ATK of the sent monster's, until the end of the next Damage Step. You cannot conduct your normal draw during your next Draw Phase.**

**Mirage Dragon**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Dragon/Effect**

**1600/600**

**Your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase.**

**The 13th Grave**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Zombie**

**1200/900**

**Mami Wata (Created by Halo)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 10**

**Spellcaster/Divine-Beast/Effect**

**3000/3000 **

**By banishing all monsters in your hand and 1 monster you control, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be selected as an attack target. Once per turn, special summon 1 monster from the Graveyard with its effect negated.**

**Jar of Greed**

**Trap**

**Draw 1 card from your Deck.**

**Waboku**

**Trap**

**You take no Battle Damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.**

**Pirate Guerilla Warfare Grunt (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Warrior/Effect**

**200/300**

**FLIP: Banish the monster that attacks this card. This card is not destroyed and all Battle Damage is reduced to 0. When using this card as Synchro Material, change its level to a level you desire.**

**Pirate Musician (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1300/1500**

**Special Summon this card from your hand by discarding a card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**Pirate Cook (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 8**

**Warrior/Effect**

**3000/2800**

**This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you have 2 or more "Pirate" Monsters on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by 100x the total level of Monsters present on your side of the field. When this card inflicts damage on your opponent, your opponent takes additional damage of 100 points x the number of Monsters they have on their side of the field.**

**Pirate Shipwright (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**FIRE**

**Level 7**

**Machine/Effect**

**2500/3000**

**Once per turn, reduce the ATK of all your opponent's Monsters by 500 points. Increase your Life Points by the total amount of ATK your opponent's Monsters lost. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Thousand Sunny" from your deck, hand or Graveyard.**

**Pirate Musician Skeleton (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Zombie/Effect**

**2500/2500**

**This card can be Special Summoned from your hand, deck or Graveyard when a "Pirate Musician" on your side of the field is sent to the Graveyard. When successfully Summoned, add 1 Tuner Monster from your deck into your hand.**


	32. Unveiled Enemies

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future **

**Chapter 32: "Unveiled Enemies"**

* * *

><p><strong>Dome Stadium – Urteil Hideout<strong>

* * *

><p>In the underground makeshift hideout below the Dome Stadium, the now destroyed storage room was filled with nearly all the main faces of the Urteil underground organization. The only member missing was Aqua, whose body was elsewhere regenerating after he liquefied to escape Rom. The young girl, Mel, was sprawled out on an old, dusty table, seemingly still unconscious. Mark Cooper, Evilz, and Fester were also blacked out, but they were treated less delicately and tossed in the corner of the room like rag dolls.<p>

The leader of the organization, Alf Kappler, watched his men intensely through the small laptop hooked up to the internet. It was the only source of technology Mr. Fred could set up in such a short period of time while he prepared the hideout on short notice.

"_Please do correct me if I'm wrong," _Kappler was saying in his usual monotonous tone, _"but from what I've been told, within the past few hours, our organization has experienced humiliating defeats, possible treason, and most embarrassingly infiltration from our enemy." _

The room fell silent as these accusations were tossed about by the leader. A visible smirk crept across Mr. Fred's lips as he listened, catching Kappler's eye. The older man narrowed his eyes slightly, a cold expression on his face.

"_Well then, Mr. Fred, why don't we start with you?"_

The well-dressed gentleman stared eye-to-eye with the leader for several seconds before his smile faded from his lips. "Start with what, _Heilandes_? As you're well aware, I've been here the entire time." As if to emphasize his point, Fred raised his arm behind his head.

"_Don't play dumb with me. You're a smarter man than that. I'm referring to your little meeting with Jophiel Omniel."_

Fred's smile crept back slowly, and he placed his finger over his lip. "Oh, _that_? Did Miss Emu tell you about that?" Fred glanced over toward the ceiling, as Misaki was currently not present within their hideout.

"_No, I just know these things," _Kappler replied half-heartedly, matching Fred's smirk with a subtle grin of his own. Giving a light chuckle, the German man continued. _"I'm not particularly concerned with your actions, though I think you owe the rest of the group an explanation. Wouldn't you all agree?"_

Kappler darted his eyes to Fynn, who was red in the face and balling his fists just as he expected. Kappler always knew how to rile the commander general up with only a few words.

"Is this true, Mr. Fred?" Fynn asked, his voice quickly rising in tone. Fred's smirk faded once again as the muscular man darted forward and grasped both his shoulders in his broad hands. Fynn's eyes met his, intensity surfacing between the two men. "You know I can't stand that man! Why would you meet with him secretly behind our backs?! What are you two up to?!"

"_Just calm down, Fynn," _Kappler interjected with a wave of his hand. _"I'd rather you didn't make such a riot underneath a public stadium."_

"But—"

"_Truth be told, I'm rather disappointed with the lot of you," _the leader said, folding his hands out in front of him on his desk. _"Acting on your own, going against my orders… Even allowing a rat to sneak in right under your noses. Under normal circumstances, I would consider that a heinous crime against me. But the fact is that those of you present in this room are my strongest assets. Therefore, I'm willing to give you another chance."_

The room fell silent again as the agents lowered their eyes in humiliation, knowing they failed their leader miserably.

"Please forgive us, _Heilandes_," Etzel said finally, breaking the silence. He raised his eyes to meet the man's, showing deep sincerity in his gaze. "I was present when that zombie girl invaded our hideout. I take full responsibility for this blunder. I won't allow something like this to happen again. I swear on my life." Etzel gave a bow, earning a subtle smile from Kappler that was lined with a slight familiarity with the middle-aged man.

"_I have faith in all of you. However, Mr. Fred, I would like you to be open about any…transactions you have with our affiliates from now on. Understand?"_

After hesitating a moment, Fred gave one of his usual bows. "Why certainly."

"_In that case," _Kappler continued, his smile fading, _"I want all of you to abandon this hideout and prepare for your coming matches. If that young woman calling herself Juliet is indeed with A.D.'s, it won't be long before they stick their noses in there. There's no longer any reason to hide down there now that we've finished setting up." _After his men acknowledged his order with a series of nods, Kappler rose from his chair and continued speaking. _"Now then, I expect good results. Oh, one last thing. When my dear disciple, Mel, awakens, please inform her that I would like her to return to Germany immediately. I'll need her assistance for our future preparations."_

Mel, who was only pretending to be conscious, opened her eyes briefly to view the older man before closing them again. She looked highly displeased with what she was hearing.

Fynn gave a light cackle, placing his hand over his hip. "I guess our little _princess _can't be separated from her dear sister for too long, eh?"

Etzel slapped his hand over his forehead, shaking his head. "You know making jokes about either of those two is a high offense for _Heilandes_."

Fynn scoffed, turning away in disgust. "Yeah, yeah."

Kappler's expression confirmed Etzel's comment about his displeasure with Fynn's crack, but he opted to not say anything. _"Well, I wish you all luck in the coming Duels. May you all live for the next phase of our plan." _

Kappler was seen walking into the screen, and it went blank a moment later.

As soon as their leader vanished from the screen, Mr. Fred gave a sharp turn and started to walk toward the torn down entrance.

Etzel took note of this and turned to face his back. "_Heilandes _may forgive you, but I'll be keeping my eye on you. The same goes for that shrewd friend of yours. I won't allow any treason."

Fred paused briefly, turning around to flash Etzel one of his usual smiles before continuing his walk outside the hideout.

The remaining members exchanged glances, unsure of what to do, until Fynn finally threw his hands up and took a step forward. "Screw all of this. Let's get out there and take our anger out on those trashy Duelists up above!"

Following Mr. Fred's example, the Urteil squadron began their march toward the surface to extend their terror to the R.W.F. tournament at long last. As per Etzel's order, Riley and Absalom stayed behind with Mel, Fester, and Mark to deliver the message to them and carry out their own personal missions.

* * *

><p><strong>South Germany – Urteil Main Hideout<strong>

* * *

><p>Alone in his makeshift hideout within an abandoned mansion, Kappler was busy playing around with his chest board as he considered the current situation. He seemed dissatisfied with the current lineup on his board and began moving his pieces to reflect the change in his team's present status. As he did this, he processed the scenarios within his head.<p>

The lower members were currently incapacitated, but none of them had been captured. As far as he was concerned, Urteil won this round. Then there was his disciple, Mel, who let her emotions get the best of her and acted recklessly. He would have to make sure he gave her a good lecture about maintaining control of her feelings. Though he complimented her bravery, his main concern was her safety.

As he shifted through his thoughts, Kappler moved his hand to a couple of black queen pieces off to the side of the board, which seemed to represent the "wild cards" within this organization. There was Mr. Fred's shady business with Jophiel to concern himself with amidst everything else. He knew that Jophiel had received an envelope from Fred, but he had no idea what the contents of that envelope were. Rather than toss Fred out, it was best to keep his enemies close. Moreover, Fred was not a man that you could get rid of so easily, and Jophiel was even stronger than Kappler due to his psychic abilities. Surely it would not be wise to confront the man at this current time or he would risk suffering great casualties.

There was also the matter of Sly and Divine to deal with as well. Their actions were clearly different than Jophiel's, relating to the New Arcadia Movement. Regardless, the Psychic Duelists were essential to his and Murdock's research, and it was important that he remained on good terms with them for the time being. So he'd let them be for now until the time was right.

Yukio Kyoji was one of Kappler's greatest assets, but he was currently not responding to the emails he sent. His information told him that Yukio had been spotted within the stadium, so he obviously had some interest in the current events. Kappler knew Yukio would eventually come around, because he was exactly like him. He considered Yukio a currently dormant knight with tremendous fighting ability, and that was why he was saving him for later on. Yukio could accomplish things the other members couldn't. Moreover, Kappler thought as he closed his eyes briefly, him and Yukio were bound to meet again. Kappler was holding something very dear to Yukio under his wing that he was completely unaware of, after all.

There was also this mysterious Juliet member of Project A.D.'s who somehow broke past Etzel's barrier and destroyed their barricade, even defeating most of the generals in Duels. As Kappler figured, Hayato had some very powerful Duelists under his belt, including the members who annihilated his forces today.

What bothered Kappler the most, however, was the report Vester and Xiaolin gave about the mysterious masked man named Cypher. Kappler was one who had his way of knowing most of what was going on with his enemies, but this masked man was not within his range of sight. He had no idea who he was associated with and it did worry him slightly. Regardless, however, he already had a plan up his sleeve to deal with him and any unknown variable that may rear its head in the future.

Kappler spent some time thinking of what to do next as he awaited the first part of his plan to be put into motion. He knew his generals possessed enough strength to dominate even Team 5D's. Even if 5D's managed to win, they'd be worn out and their guards would be lowered. Kappler smiled to himself as he mentally prepared himself for the plan he spent many years formulating.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Neo Domino City, Japan – Dome Stadium<strong>

The parking lot outside the stadium had been closed off due to the previous events caused by Urteil, all by Hayato's orders. Luckily for the CEO, no one had left the stadium during the previous break and were still glued to the ongoing action inside. Hayato had successfully cleared the mess up for now, but he was still worried about Urteil's presence within the stadium. He decided it would be best to wait and see what happens next, and he headed back to the owner's box, to his personal office within the center of the stadium.

As Hayato started walking toward the front entrance, he could make out the cheers of the audience even more than just a second ago. Whatever was going on, it seemed like something in the Duels were really hyping them up.

Sure enough, kids and parents alike were clapping and cheering at the sight of "Pirate" Keith Howard's Pirate Deck featuring characters from the popular anime and manga series by Eiichiro Oda. Keith was grinning fiercely as he was joined on the track by eccentric cook Sanji, super shipwright Franky, and the favorite talking skeleton, Brook.

Keith's opponent, Jacob, watched in awe as the three powerful Monsters faced his own mythological deities. "This should make an interesting Duel indeed," he said, grinning. Indeed, this would determine the outcome in the fierce Team New Generation vs. Team Mythology battle.

"Watch in awe the power of my Pirate Deck!" Keith said, stretching his hand out. "The only deck in the world based on the _One Piece _anime and manga series by Eiichiro Oda! A deck that represents my dreams! Sanji, Franky, and Brook are on the field already and more are on the way!"

"A One Piece-themed deck?" Jacob asked in awe. "Though I'm more of a Naruto fan myself."

"Oh no you didn't," Keith said, his grin widening. "Are you trying to unleash the wrath of Narutards and Piecetards right here in this very stadium?!"

"What's with that?" Jacob asked, his accent especially noticeable. "Can't a man enjoy both series?"

Over in the Team Mythology booth, the blond-haired young lady named Emily covered her mouth in shock at the current status of the Duel. "To think Pirate Keith Summoned three high-level Monsters in a single turn…"

The First Wheeler, Aiden, nodded in agreement, his expression solemn. "Indeed, this Team New Generation is a tough bunch. Especially Keith and Hell-Eyes…"

"Yes," the team leader, Mia, started, "but they still aren't as strong as Jacob. I consider that man to be even stronger than me. He's the strongest Duelist in Africa, and he'll prove today that he's the strongest Duelist in the entire world!"

Over in the Team 5D's pit booth, its members were on cloud nine as they admired Keith's iconic Monsters. Rua, in particular, had a flash of gold in his eyes as he bounced up and down in his seat. "Did he say a One Piece themed deck?! I'm a total fan of Eiichiro Oda-_san_'s work, but that's insane! Why would they make a deck based around it?!"

"One Piece _is_ extremely popular, after all," Ruka replied, raising her finger matter-of-factly. " I'm not really into anime and manga, but that's one series I read in Weekly Shonen Jump. It sells pretty well in Germany and England as well from what I saw."

"Yes, the kids really love the series in France," Aki added, smiling to herself as she recalled the country she lived in for eight years. "A few of the nurses in my clinic read it too."

"Yeah," Jack said. "I see it frequently through my travels along with the other popular Shonen titles. I hear it's doing well in America these days too thanks to VIZ and FUNimation."

"Death to 4Kids entertainment!" Crow randomly cried out from his seat in the Team Exploration booth.

Yusei couldn't help but sweatdrop a bit as he listened to his friends. "Aren't we getting a bit off topic?"

As Keith drove along the track, he was grinning ear-to-ear as he absorbed the praise from the audience. "That's right! This deck represents the hopes and dreams of so many people in this world! I personally requested for Hayato Maeda to create cards based around the theme!"

"Hell-Eyes" Shaun gave a loud sigh in his seat, rubbing the top of his nose with his hand. "There he goes fanboying again. In the middle of his big victory, none the less. If he loses because of this, I'm gonna kick his ass later."

"I'm more of a Bleach fan myself," Mako said, folding his arms and nodding to himself.

"I like The Walking Dead!" Ghost cried excitedly. "It's such a good show!"

"That's not an anime, you idiot," 'Esper' Rouba said. "But I do agree that The Walking Dead is-"

The three stooges stopped their chattering when Hell-Eyes gave them a good smack across the heads.

MC began his usual excited commentating as he worked the crowd up even more. _"These two powerful D-Wheelers are staring each other down with intensity and eagerness! Will the Pirate Deck topple Jacob's Mythology Deck? Or will the African Gods obliterate the Straw Hat Pirates?! Look forward to it!"_

Jacob returned Keith's grin as he followed along on the track. "Very interesting, Keith! Let's give these people a good show!"

**[SC: New Generation 3 / Mythology 4]**

**[Keith's LP: 4000]**

**[Pirate Cook: LV8/5100/2800]**

**[Pirate Shipwright: LV7/2500/3000] [Attack Position]**

**[Pirate Musician Skeleton: LV6/2500/2500] [Attack Position]**

**[Jacob's LP: 1600]**

**[Prime Material Dragon: LV6/2400/2000] [Attack Position]**

**[Master Hyperion: LV8/2700/2100] [Attack Position]**

**[Mami Wata: LV10/3000/3000] [Attack Position]**

**[Zeus: LV8/3000/2700] [Attack Position]**

"And my turn still isn't over!" Keith cried, his sunglasses shining in the sun. "Allow me to introduce you to Pirate Shipwright's Monster Effect!" On Keith's cue, the broad-shouldered cyborg smashed its rectangular arms together, taking his usual super pose and unleashing a series of bullets from the palms of his hands.

"Weapons Left!"

Jacob gasped as his deities were nailed by this barrage of bullets. After shielding his eyes from the flashes, he was shocked to see all four of his Monsters crippled and weakened.

**[Prime Material Dragon's ATK: 2400 - 1900] [Attack Position]**

**[Master Hyperion's ATK: 2700 - 2200] [Attack Position]**

**[Mami Wata's ATK: 3000 - 2500] [Attack Position]**

**[Zeus' ATK: 3000 - 2500] [Attack Position]**

"Wh-What?!" Jacob cried, his eyes widening. "All my Monsters were…!"

"When Pirate Shipwright is face-up on the field," Keith explained, "he reduces the Attack Power of my opponent's Monsters by 500 points once per turn!" Noting Jacob's shocked reaction, Keith's grin only widened. "You figured it out, I see. As long as good ol' Franky stays out on the field, your Monsters will continue to weaken every single turn! But it's still too early to get surprised!" Laughing, Keith shot his arm into the air. "My Life Points automatically increase by the amount of Attack Points your Monsters lost!"

**[Keith's LP: 4000 - 6000]**

"2000 Life Points in a single turn?!" Aiden cried, grasping his head. "That's absurd!"

"Now it's time for the Battle Phase!" Keith cried, shooting his finger out in front of him. "Taste the brute force of the Straw Hat Pirates firsthand!"

**[Pirate Shipwright's ATK: 2500]**

**[Pirate Musician Skeleton's ATK: 2500]**

**[Pirate Cook's ATK: 5100]**

"Not so fast!" Jacob cried, skidding along the track. "I activate Mami Wata's second effect! As long as this Monster remains face-up on my field, I take no Battle Damage! Additionally, it cannot be targeted in battle!"

"Interesting," Keith admitted, "but that doesn't make your other Monsters indestructible! Now let's throw down! First up, Pirate Musician Skeleton destroys your Prime Material Dragon!"

Brook let out one of his classical "yohohoho" laughs as he scampered across the field, his guitar sword unsheathed.

"Gavotte Bond en Avant!"

In one swift slash, the weakened dragon was promptly iced over and sliced down the middle before it shattered away from the field.

"Go on, Pirate Shipwright!" Keith continued, thrusting his arm forward. "Attack Master Hyperion!"

After giving one of his usual "super" catchphrases, Franky leaned forward and unleashed a stream of fire from his mouth that burned the Fairy Monster to ashes.

"Fresh Fire!"

Jacob cringed as the flames washed over his field, heating everything around him considerably.

"I'm not done yet!" Keith cried. "Pirate Cook, attack Zeus!"

Sanji used his Sky Walk technique to breeze through the sky as he raised his leg out in front of him. The audience let out fresh cheers as his leg was enveloped in a hot, bright yellow flame as he smashed and burned the once proud Thunder God.

"Diable Jambe! Flambage Shot"

Jacob grunted as another of his team's Monsters bit the dust against the Straw Hat Pirates' brutal power.

"You said your Mami Wata can't be attacked, right?" Keith asked, slowly lifting a card from his hand. "But that doesn't mean it can't be destroyed! I activate Speed Spell – High Speed Crash!"

"S-Shit!" Jacob realized right away what Keith was scheming.

"When I have two or more Speed Counters," Keith explained, "I can destroy one I card I control in order to destroy one card my opponent controls! I destroy my Pirate Shipwright and your Mami Wata!"

Jacob gritted his teeth as his African Goddess blew up before his eyes, Franky as well. Much to Jacob's shock, however, with Franky's departure came the sudden shadow of a massive object from up above.

"When Pirate Shipwright is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Thousand Sunny from my hand, deck, or Graveyard!"

Cheers exploded as the Thousand Sunny, the yellow-orange ship of the Straw Hat Pirates with the main of a lion as its mast, smashed down onto the field, its massive shape looming over both D-Wheelers. By instinct, Sanji and Brook hopped on board their treasured ship.

**[Thousand Sunny: LV7/3000/3000] [Attack Position]**

"I then activate Thousand Sunny's effect!" Keith continued as he drove along the track. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Merry Token onto my field!" Out in front of the massive ship appeared a tiny boat with a goat mast. The token was modeled after the Straw Hats' original ship, Going Merry, that was destroyed during the Enies Lobby arc.

**[Merry Token: LV1/100/100] [Defense Position]**

"Merry Tokens on my field can't be destroyed, but I can't attack with either," Keith said. "Finally, I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Just as Keith was feeling confident with the card manifested on his side of the track, a new shadow cast over the field grabbed his attention. As he looked up, he was shocked to see the figure of a shapeless deity floating above Sunny.

"Well I'll be," Keith said, sweating a bit. "So you still had a trick up your sleeve, huh?"

"Indeed," Jacob replied with a grin. "Destroying my Goddess only opened a ban of worms for you, Pirate Keith. When Mami Wata is sent to my Graveyard, Jeebo can be Special Summoned from my hand or deck in face-up Attack Position!"

**[Jeebo: LV10/4000/4000]**

"Well, guess I end my turn," Keith said, forcing his grin. "This guy's gonna be even more trouble than I thought."

The members of Team New Generation let out a collective gasp as they observed the mighty faceless African deity. Sharing their expression was Team 5D's as they watched in stunned silence.

"Yeah!" the members of Team Mythology cried at the same time. "It's Jeebo!"

Jacob flashed a smile to his team as he passed them by, placing his hand over his deck in the process. "Here I come, Pirate Keith! This Duel's really getting heated up now! My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 4 / Mythology 5]**

**[Jacob's LP: 1600]**

"Let's do this, Jeebo! Attack Thousand Sunny! Palm Illusion!"

**[Jeebo's ATK: 4000]**

**[Thousand Sunny's ATK: 4000]**

The faceless God gave a thrust of his palms, sending a wave of distorted energy at the pirate ship.

"Bring it!" Keith cried, his eyes flashing intensely. "I'll show you the unsurpassable power of my Pirates! Trap Card, activate! Pirate's Summit!"

Jacob looked on in confusion as all the Pirate Monsters on Keith's field were now glowing. "What did you just do?"

"As long as Pirate's Summit remains face-up on my field," Keith explained, "all Pirate Monsters on my field always have 100 more Attack Points than the opponent's Monsters!"

"Wh-What?!" Jacob watched in shock as the Thousand Sunny approached his God with sudden enhanced power.

**[Thousand Sunny's ATK: 3000 - 4100]**

"Counter attack, Sunny!" Keith shouted. "Gaon Cannon!"

Jacob screamed as an enormous blast of pure energy shot out of the Sunny's front lion head mast, blasting a hole through Jeebo and reducing it to dust.

**[Jacob's LP: 1600 - 1500]**

Keith was about ready for a well-deserved gloat when he suddenly observed the wide smirk on his opponent's face. "Surprising. To think you could still smile like that in a situation like this. You've got a brass pair for sure, Jacob!"

"No, Keith," Jacob replied, his smile widening. "I should be _thanking you _for angering my Gods to this extent! Thanks to your impressive power, I am now able to call forth the strongest African God Card in existence! Behold, Pirate Keith! When Jeebo enters my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Waaq straight from my deck in Attack Position!"

Keith shielded his eyes from the giant winged faceless creature flying above the field, twice the size of Jeebo. An incredible black energy poured from its body, enveloping every single card on both sides of the track.

"The hell's going on here?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When Waaq is Summoned, every single card on the field is automatically sent to the Graveyard!" Jacob bellowed, raising both his arms. "Consider this a present for your earlier _hospitality_!"

Both Jacob and Keith grunted as their cards shattered, leaving their fields wide open. All other Monsters were destroyed as well, including Keith's Thousand Sunny. As the smoke cleared, Keith couldn't help but muster up a weak grin. "Very impressive, dude. You sure gave me a good kick in the balls, eh?"

The audience cheered in favor of Jacob this time, impressed that he was able to dominate the powerful Pirate Monsters. Both the members of Team New Generation and Team Mythology were astonished by these sudden turn of events, left completely speechless.

Jack couldn't help but grin as he watched the Duel unfold. "Both of them are fine Duelists! I'd like to fight them myself!"

Yusei nodded in agreement, smiling in acknowledgement. "Intelligence, tactics, and the courage to never back down… Either of these teams would make fine opponents for us."

Hell-Eyes was looking irritated with these events, tapping his fingers against the table in frustration. "Hell! He deliberately let Keith's Trap Card activate!"

"Why do you seem so surprised?!" Jacob asked sarcastically, riding directly alongside Keith on the track as they made another lap. "Is it not a Duelist's job to analyze his opponent's strategies and stay one step ahead in terms of tactics?! Though your Trap sure surprised me, I was the one with the final trap!"

Jacob stopped when Keith started laughing loudly, not the least bit intimidated by his words.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>As the intense Riding Duel unfolded down below, Murdock and Misaki watched from a nearby rooftop above the stadium. "Such excitable test subjects they are," Murdock said, flashing his teeth in a disturbing grin. "Wouldn't you agree, Emu?"<p>

"Yes, Murdock-_sama_." Misaki stood behind her master, her face black-and-blued, swollen, and bloody.

"Cat got your tongue?" Murdock asked stalely, not even turning to look at her. "Oh, yes. I forgot. Because you betrayed my orders and went out on a suicide mission by yourself, I gave you punishment."

Misaki flinched slightly, but maintained her posture. "Yes…Murdock-_sama_."

"Don't you dare disobey my orders again, Emu. I never told you to go out and personally fight against Project A.D.'s. Are you trying to expose me?! Huh?!" Murdock swung has hand behind him in rage, the back of his hand striking the woman hard across her already swollen face. The force of his strike brought her to her knees in pain, as fresh blood dropped from her mouth. The woman continued to grip her face in silence, staring down at the roof below her feet.

"Where's your answer?"

"P-Please forgive me, Murdock-_sama_. It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't," Murdock snapped, his eyes still glued on the stadium down below. "Now then, the time has come." Murdock took a moment to glance up at the owner's box in Hayato's tower where he saw the CEO himself alongside Seto Kaiba. His eyes narrowed in disgust as he watched them. "I thought you two would be here. Just watch. I'll show you the true potential of my invention!"

Grinning, the crazed researcher took a remote control out of his pocket, proceeding the activate it. "Let the EXPAIN System activate!"

As soon as Murdock pressed the button, a slight ripple passed through the air all over the stadium. Though subtle, Murdock could clearly see the effects of his system slowly taking over the air around the field.

Toward the back of the bleachers, Yukio gasped suddenly when he felt a very familiar sensation wash over his body. He cocked his neck to his left, then to his right, as he tried to find the source of this feeling. Though he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, he felt the hairs on his arm stand up straight and Goosebumps creeping along his flesh. Stephanie noticed his odd behavior and turned to him out of concern.

"What's wrong with you, Yukio? Leg cramp? Need to stretch?"

"N-No, it's nothing," Yukio replied, waving her off. He attempted to keep his cool and act normally, but he couldn't help but feel unsettled. He wondered if it could possibly be that system again, but he didn't think it should be able to be activated here.

With the EXPAIN System now activated, the intense Duel between Jacob and Keith continued. Keith was laughing at Jacob's earlier comment, but the African was not about to let him get in his head.

"Let's see you laugh after this attack! Go, Waaq! You will attack Pirate Keith directly and show him our power!"

**[Waaq: LV12/5000/5000]**

**[Keith's LP: 6000]**

"Wh-What?!" Ghost cried. "That thing's got 5000 Attack Points! That's insane!"

"Go for it, Waaq and Jacob!" all of Team Mythology cried at once, pumping their fists.

Keith let out a pained scream as the mighty creature swatted him like a fly with its mighty palm, damaging the side of his D-Wheel in the process. Despite the damage, Keith managed to remain on his D-Wheel, now completely stopped on the side of the track as his opponent continued driving past him.

**[Keith's LP: 6000 - 1000]**

**[SC: 4 - 0]**

Keith looked especially beaten up from the force of the attack, and he felt an immense pain in his body that was stronger than anything he had felt before. Despite his pain, he forced another laugh. "Interesting… Is this the power of that God of yours?! Very interesting, Jacob!"

"Now you understand the great power of my God, Keith! Using this power, I will grasp my breakthrough in the next turn!"

In response, Keith tilted his sore head back for a long-winded cackle, showing he was far from ready to call it quits. "This is getting much more interesting than I ever anticipated! Screw the Gods! It's you and me! Let's settle this, Jacob!"

Jacob's smile faded, replaced by something far angrier. "How dare you mock the Gods, Keith! This Duel is ours! Team Mythology's! I'll break through this ordeal… No, I'll break through _you_, Pirate Keith Howard!"

"Fine!" Keith yelled back, both their voices echoing across the stadium. "Then let's see which one of us is gonna break through! My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 1 / Mythology 5]**

**[Keith's LP: 1000]**

Keith went silent for a moment as he observed the card he just drew. After staring down Jacob for a minute or so, he said in a much quieter, yet still equally confident tone; "Looks like the breakthrough is _mine_."

"What?!" Jacob's eyes widened in anger as the pirate mocked him.

"I activate Speed Spell – Overboost!" Keith cried, inserting his card of choice into his Duel Disk. "This card increases my Speed Counters by four!" As his speed increased, Keith's D-Wheel began to move again and catch up with Jacob on the track.

**[New Generation's SC: 1 - 5]**

"Then I Summon Pirate Speeder in Attack Position!"

Beside Keith emerged a warrior covered in robotic armor with a skull on its chest.

**[Pirate Speeder: LV3/700/1000]**

"When Pirate Speeder is Summoned successfully," Keith said, "I can add one Spell Card into my hand from my deck! I add Speed Spell – Brain Control!"

"It's useless to struggle!" Jacob bellowed, observing his opponent's moves. "Summoning that weak Monster and adding a Speed Spell to your hand won't change the situation! In case you've forgotten, I have the 5000 Attack Power Waaq on my field! What can your weak Monster do against it?! If anything, you should have played it in Defense Position to attempt to protect yourself!"

Though Jacob was aware of Brain Control's effect to control his God, Keith did not have the six Speed Counters required to activate it. And there was no way in hell he would be surviving another turn to get the chance. Besides, Overboost would reduce his Speed Counters to one anyway.

"Shut up!" Keith cried, pressing a button on his D-Wheel. "I activate Final Speed World! By removing four of my Speed Counters, I inflict 800 points of damage on my opponent for every Speed Spell in my hand! I currently have one, so you can chew on those 800 points!"

Jacob flinched as he received a blast from Keith's D-Wheel.

**[Jacob's LP: 1500 - 700]**

"That was useless!" Jacob said, holding his chest. "Doing that won't let you win this Duel, Keith! It's like a dog trying to intimidate a lion!" Jacob suddenly stopped when he felt a sharp pain from the area of contact around his chest. "What is this pain…?"

Before Jacob could examine his unusual pain, he gasped in shock when he saw Pirate Speeder headed right for his field.

"Go, Pirate Speeder! Attack!"

"What are you doing?!" Jacob cried, his voice booming. "My Waaq's Attack Power is 5000! Have you lost it!?"

"A true man only knows how to _attack_!" Keith said through a grin. "Now go!"

Just as Pirate Speeder came close to making contact with Waaq, Jacob's eyes doubled in size when the robotic warrior vanished from sight, only to reappear right behind his D-Wheel from his blind spot. "Wh-What?!"

Keith let a grin loose, his sunglasses flashing. "Pirates are brutal and really sneaky at times. And my 'break though' is to sneak through your God! My Pirate Speeder can direct attack!"

Jacob cried in shock as the warrior's leg smashed against his chest, sending him and his D-Wheel sliding a good distance back. Jacob let a scream escape his throat as the impact was really felt this time.

**[Jacob's LP: 700 - 0]**

**[Mythology's SC: 5 - 0]**

As his D-Wheel slowed to a halt, smoke pouring from the engine, Jacob clutched his wounded chest in pain, still grunting from the assault. "Such pain from mere Solid Vision…?!" Jacob felt the pain directly within his ribs. Normal Solid Vision will simulate pain on a safe level, sometimes causing you to lose breath. But for an attack to be felt within the bones like this…

"Sorry, mate," Keith said, flashing his glasses along with a cocky smirk. "I broke through your defenses and won."

"I-Impossible…!" Jacob cried, still clutching his chest. "For us to lose…!"

"_In the final moment," _MP started, _"Contestant Keith Howard managed to turn the tables and break through the Gods! Team New Generation has officially advanced to day two!"_

**TEAM NEW GENERATION – ADVANCES**

**TEAM MYTHOLOGY – RETIRES**

The crowd erupted into a fit of applause, and Team 5D's were watching Keith with admiration in their eyes. "Yet another formidable team," Ruka said, all smiles. "No matter who we go up against, it won't be easy."

"Of course," Aki said, nodding in agreement. "That's how this tournament works. The teams who survive the preliminaries are twice as strong, having grown even stronger during their struggle. We can't let our guard down against anyone."

At the same time, Jacob was returning to his team's pit booth, looking defeated and tired. Emily saw the disappointment in the African man's eyes and couldn't help but feel bad for him. "Jacob…"

"Well, Its looks like we bit the dust," Jacob said with a shrug of his shoulder and a sigh. "I lost the Duel and lost us the tournament. Sorry, everyone."

"Don't be so gloomy, you idiot," Mia said, flashing him a warm smile. "You did your best and that's what matters."

"Jacob…" Emily rose from her chair and grabbed the man's hands into her own, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You were great out there and you didn't lose in my book! You fought for us and you did your best! And...and...you were really very cool out there. And I really like you when you're cool!" Realizing her own words, Emily began to blush profusely, letting go of his hands.

"Whoa!" the others shouted, take off guard with Emily's sudden directness, which was out of character for her.

Jacob, blushing as well, gave a lighthearted laugh. "You're right. This tournament...I have no regrets!"

Emily leaned over to give the man a hug, causing him to wince in pain.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"N-No, don't worry about it. I'm fine!" Jacob ignored his pain and returned Emily's hug properly. As he embraced her, he looked concerned by what felt to be a bruise in the spot Pirate Speeder hit him. After a Duel, all damage usually disappears in a few minutes. It's merely virtual reality with realistic feeling, but never leaves actual bruises. Just what was this feeling?

As Team Mythology talked amongst themselves, footsteps were heard approaching their booth.

"Well, I can see that you have no regrets."

The group turned to Keith, who was headed towards them with a friendlier smile on his face.

"You're a respectable opponent who lost like a man!"

Behind Keith stood Shaun, Ghost, Rouba, and Mako, all wearing smiles of their own.

"Team New Generation!" all of Mythology cried at once.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked, sounding a bit suspicious.

Hell-Eyes Shaun let out a good laugh as he grasped his sunglasses with his finger. "Nothing _evil_, I assure you."

Jacob remained wary of Hell-Eyes in particular, especially due to how he spoke of Emily before and roughed her up a bit. Hell-Eyes flashed a grin as Jacob stared at him in silence.

"Don't mind him, mate," Keith said finally, easing the tension a bit. "I'm here to say thanks for giving me a thrilling match out there. Good Game, brother." Keith reached out his hand for a sportsman shake.

Jacob hesitated for a moment before finally returning the handshake. "You too, but I'll win next time. You'll see."

Keith gave a laugh as he let go of the man's hand. "I'm counting on it, mate. Can't have you losing the same way twice, bro." Keith then rummaged through the pocket of his jacket to pull out some Japanese yen he had exchanged when he arrived in the country. "Come on, dudes and ladies. Let's go grab some drinks and grub! It's my treat, everyone!"

Both teams cheered as they left the area, headed for the interior stadium to buy some food. Keith, however, was merely hiding the damage he sustained during the attack from Waaq earlier. He was no fool and he knew something felt very off about that attack. He decided to just keep that in his back pocket for now.

Back up on the roof, Murdock seemed mildly satisfied with the results of his experiment and the Duel, but not quite as excited. "I see. At this setting, the damage is still very subtle. They seem to be aware of it, but they are merely shrugging it off for now. I'll try raising the setting just a bit higher during the next matches. Now let's go, Emu. It's time to prepare for our debut."

"Yes, Murdock-_sama_."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>With yet another set of matches completed for the first day of the R.W.F., the remaining teams waited in anticipation of the remaining three rounds. Team Winged Pegasus, in particular, were getting eager to take to the field. Winged Pegasus, consisting of Black Ops members Ingrid and Jack Wilstone as well as the son of Pegasus, Maximillion. They had remained quiet for a while now as they observed the intense Duels that had taken place within the arena, but they knew it was getting close to their turn.<p>

"Well, well," said Maximillion in his usual black and red suit with his legs crossed. "That was certainly a fascinating performance. Wouldn't you agree, Mike boy? Kate girl?"

Sitting beside the leader was the less known A.D.'s Duelist known as Mike Jackson, the 30 year old who had long, black hair jelled back. "Yeah, bitch. These're a bunch'a strong Duelists up in this joint, bitch. Bring it on, yo."

Beside Mike was the 19 year old girl with long brown hair named Kate, who was an attractive American teen. "Please refrain from using such foul language around me," she said in an irritated voice. Mike was always trying to act like some street punk and he swore for no reason all the time.

"That's my wild soul, bitch," Mike replied, smoothing his hair with his hand. "Don't insult me, dawg."

Mike felt a good smack to the back of his head, giving a good yelp. Twirling around, Mike saw Jack Wilstone, dressed in his usual black suit and black sunglasses. He had a white hat covering his peachfuzz-shaved head.

"What did I tell you about talking to ladies like that, bastard?" Wilstone had a scowl on his face as he belittled the older man. "If we didn't need you for this tournament, I'd kick your ass."

Mike returned the scowl with a glare of his own, rubbing his sore head in annoyance. "Hey, man! What's the big idea?!"

Just as Wilstone was about to get into it, the older agent Ingrid stepped toward them to give the both of them a hard hit to the backs of their heads. As they grunted in pain, Ingrid adjusted her glasses as her red bangs blew over her eyes.

"Stop screwing around," Ingrid snapped. "There's only three rounds left. We're bound to get called to the battlefield very soon."

Wilstone gave a good laugh, used to getting hit by the woman. "Yup, and my time to show off in front of Ruka-_san_ is finally here!" The man's laughter transformed into something far more lecherous and undignified as he imagined naughty images of Ruka in his head, blood dripping from his nose.

Maximillion had his hands folded on the table, smiling confidently. "So you've returned, Jack boy and Ingrid girl? Where have you been all this time?"

"We had some business to take care of," Ingrid explained, using her thumb to point toward the interior stadium where the previous struggle with Urteil took place. "Don't worry. It's been settled for now."

This seemed to grab the flamboyant man's attention, his eyes narrowing slightly as he grew more serious. "Oh? Is that so? Then very good. I am counting on you two to advance us to the next round."

Maximillion stopped when he heard MC start making an announcement through the speakers.

"_Attention all Duelists and spectators. We are now going to hold a 30 minute break before proceeding to the last three rounds without interruption! Take this time to take care of any business you have and make sure you're here for the grand finale of our preliminary rounds!_"

Over in the Team 5D's booth, Yusei, Jack, and Aki rose from their seats to stretch after sitting for quite a while. Their attention was then directed toward the sound of Rua's growling stomach. "Man, I'm starving! We've been running around like crazy! Let's go grab some food!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ruka asked her brother, looking serious. "It's still dangerous around here."

"I doubt the enemy would attack us again in broad daylight with all these people around," Yusei suggested, raising his hand slightly. "They acted before to save their men, but they made it pretty clear that they'd settle this with us during the tournament."

"We need to make sure we get our nutrients if we want to put up a good fight," Aki added. "I'm sure we'll be fine for 30 minutes."

"They only got the best of us last time because they had hostages," Jack said, his voice deep and angry. "If I Jack Atlas ever met them face-to-face on even grounds, he'd pulverize them in one shot!"

As Jack and the others started walking toward the stairs in the bleachers, both Jack and Yusei shared a brief glance, nodding to one another. Jack realized that Yusei must also feel the presence of the EXPAIN System. Even if Yusei didn't participate in that Duel with Yukio, he was there next to him. And of course, Jack knew it all too well. There was no reason to tell the others just yet, but Jack had his eyes open for suspicious activity.

Back up in the bleachers, Yukio was continuing to worry as he felt the EXPAIN System still activate long after the Duel had finished. Once one feels its sensation, there's no way they could forget. He looked down and noticed the hairs standing up on his arm still, feeling the system's strain on his skin. It was at a much lower level than during his Duel against Jack, but he had no doubt that he was right. He turned toward Stephanie, who was smiling to herself. He wondered how she and the rest of these people could sit there so calmly and not even feel its presence.

Just as Yukio was lost in his mind, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Stephanie's growling stomach. She grasped her stomach cutely, blushing a little. Yukio looked around in confusion before he realized the sound was coming from her.

"Man, that sure was intense!" she said, rubbing her head. "I'm _starving_ now!"

Yukio heaved a sigh, showing the young woman a deadpan expression. "You sat here on your ass this entire time. How the hell did you work up an appetite?" As if his body was mocking him, Yukio's stomach joined Stephanie in its growling. He couldn't help but turn red in the face, turning away from her. "Th-That was just your imagination."

Giving one of her usual sly smiles, Stephanie reached out her hand to yank him out of his seat. "You act like that, but your stomach is telling me your true feelings."

"Hey!" Yukio cried as he was pulled forward through the crowd of people.

"C'mon, let's go grab some grub!" Stephanie said, pointing to the door leading into the interior stadium a in the back. "There should be some food places inside!" As he was pulled, a frown came to Yukio's lips as he realized that door led to the same area Eirika entered before with that Urteil grunt.

"Can't you just wait another couple of hours until the Duels are done?" Yukio asked cautiously. "Why do we need to go now?"

"Shut up and let's go!" Stephanie snapped in her girly voice, tightening her grip on the man's arm. "Time waits for no one! There are people starving out in the streets you know!"

"Nothing you just said makes any sense! In fact, it makes you sound like a greedy, heartless bitch!" Yukio grunted as the woman gave him a tug, surprised by her strength. "Wait! Stephanie!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>A little while later, Team 5D's were seated outside of a nearby McDonalds within the interior stadium. As they chowed down, they heard approaching footsteps and turned to see Crow waving to them.<p>

"Yo! Got room for one more?"

The others returned his wave and motioned for him to have a seat.

Not long after, Crow already got some food ordered and the group was enjoying their food.

"God, this hot sauce is burning my throat!" Rua cried, chewing on a burger he just purchased.

Ruka gave a sigh as her brother ate the burger like he hadn't eaten in days. "Rua, you should slow down. Why did you order that hot spicy burger if you can't handle it?"

"You just don't get it, Ruka!" Rua replied, waving a finger as he swallowed. "Eating and Dueling are one and the same! It's about adventure and challenges!" Rua gobbled up the rest of his burger in one shot, and his lips went swollen red. "That's hot, dammit! But so good!"

Yusei was laughing at Rua's antics when he noticed Aki sitting quietly as she sipped her coke with her eyes lowered. "Aki, are you okay?"

Aki glanced up for a moment before averting her eyes again. "I'd be lying if I said I was okay, Yusei. I don't like this at all." The doctor sighed slightly before she continued. "We entered this tournament to celebrate your invention and our reunion. Just like the W.R.G.P., our fun has been shattered by another enemy." Aki gave another sip of her drink, looking displeased. "Why does it always have to be us? Haven't we proved ourselves yet?" Aki raised her arm, flashing her Crimson Dragon birthmark.

Yusei grew more serious as he watched her, his expression now solemn. "Aki…"

Jack stopped eating to rub his own arm and birthmark, lowering his eyes. "When we parted ways, the Crimson Dragon appeared and took our birthmarks away. Then one day, when I was in the middle of a practice run, it reappeared before me. The birthmark manifested once again soon after."

"Same here," Crow said. "I'm assuming the same happened with all of you, right?"

The rest of the team nodded to confirm this. "Maybe we were meant to fight Urteil," Ruka suggested.

Rua, still rubbing his swollen lips, had a more serious expression now. "But wasn't our destined enemies the Dark Signers, and Yliaster by default because they were controlling them? That's why we lost our birthmarks, because we had fulfilled our role."

"If that's the case, then why were we chosen again?" Yusei asked in reply. "Is it possible that Urteil has some connection with Yliaster?"

The group thought about this in silence for a while as they ate their food, unable to come up with an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>On the other side of the stadium, Yukio was standing out in the hallway leading to the exit while he waited for Stephanie to take care of her business, leaning against a wall. He was nervously shifting his hat down over his eyes, looking out for any sign of Eirika when Stephanie ran up to him with hotdogs and drinks.<p>

"Yukio-_chan_! I'm back!"

Yukio grimaced, running over to the girl to clamp his hand over her mouth. "I-Idiot! Do you have to scream my name so loudly?!"

Stephanie gave a moan before pushing his hand away in annoyance. "What's the big idea?! What's so weird about calling out the name of the person you love?!"

Yukio was about to muster a response when he suddenly fell short of a comeback, awkwardly staring in silence.

"Ah! You didn't go ballistic this time!" Stephanie said excitedly, clapping her hands together. "Interesting. I guess that means we've made some progress."

Yukio was trying with all his might to say something, anything, to her comment, but felt he couldn't. Grumbling, he turned his head away to try to get the red in his cheeks to go away.

Giggling cutely, Stephanie reached out her hand to give Yukio his food. "Here."

Yukio cocked an eyebrow, suddenly forgetting about her previous words as he stared at the cooked pork hotdog with ketchup and mustard. "What is this? I told you I didn't want anything."

"It's called a hotdog."

"I know what a hotdog is! I mean I didn't want it!"

"Don't be like that! Take it!"

Yukio scrunched up his nose in irritation. "I don't want it."

"Take it!"

"No."

"Fine! Stand there," Stephanie cried, cocking her arm forward sharply.

Yukio gasped when she brought her the hotdog close to his lips. "Say Ahhhh!"

Yukio's eyes widened in surprise. "You can't-"

His voice was drowned out by the large dog and his voice was muffled.

Stephanie pushed the hotdog into his mouth forcefully, and Yukio quickly snatched it out of her hand., shooting her a dark glare. Stephanie seemed slightly disappointed by this. "Awww..."

"Fine, I'll eat the damn thing. Just don't do that in public!"

Taking the opportunity, a hopeful sparkle flashed in the girl's eyes. "So I can do that at home!?"

"No!" Yukio snapped. "And stop buying me things. It's annoying."

"Embarrassing," Stephanie corrected while chewing on her hotdog.

"What?" Yukio asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean _embarrassing_," Stephanie explained again, raising her finger. "When you say something is _annoying_, you really mean it's _embarrassing_. Like when you don't want to kiss me in the morning. That's weird anyway, since we're alone in the morning."

"Don't talk about that in public!" Yukio shouted. "And I told you, don't talk like you have me all figured out." Yukio began biting into his hotdog nervously, his eyes shifting all about.

"Not all, but I'm getting there," the brunette said nonchalantly, licking some ketchup off her fingers. "Like, you're the kind of guy who just can't say honestly what he's feeling, but that's okay! I think it's cute!"

"Stop calling me cute," Yukio growled in reply, finishing up the last of his hotdog. "It's annoying."

"_Embarrassing_."

Yukio was about to reply, but he gave up. His attention diverted to a sudden glass bottle of milk Stephanie was now shoving toward his arm. Yukio blinked rapidly, gawking at the bottle. "What's this?"

"It's milk."

"I keep saying I know that! I mean I'm not a little kid."

"Yeah, yeah I know, but I think you have a calcium deficiency," Stephanie said, brushing him off. "That's probably why you get mad so easily. Drink it."

"No."

Stephanie stopped to glare at the man in her naughtiest stare. "Don't make me _make you_."

Yukio stared back at her for a while, but finally opened the bottle and started drinking it, obviously letting her win this round. He decided he doesn't need her making a scene. It would only attract Eirika's attention if she was still around. Besides that, it was annoying to him to have all those people staring at him being lectured by some little brat.

"_Embarrassing_," Stephanie corrected again, placing her hand over her hip.

"Are you reading people's minds now?!" Yukio cried, causing a ruckus despite his own goal.

"No, it's just written all over you face."

Yukio mumbled under his breath as he took another few sips of his milk.

Stephanie gave a laugh, latching onto his arm. "See, that's not so hard," she purred in his ear.

Yukio clicked his tongue at the girl's teasing, turning his head away. "You know-"

Yukio's voice trailed off when a young woman with purple hair comes into his view from his side. Normally he would not blink an eye at such an event, but this girl was having an open conversation with a zombie plush doll with its eyeball hanging out of its socket. Yukio promptly raised an eyebrow as he watched her.

Lara carried on her conversation with her doll, not even aware of Yukio staring at her. "This is no good, Romero. It's gonna be hard find her among all these people." Lara proceeded to work the zombie and started making groaning, growling noises. "That's a good idea! You sniff her out!"

Lara started to move the plushy around in the air while make sniffing noises. She then started to slowly shuffle forward while holding the doll out in front of her, face-forward by the arms, like he was leading the way.

"Brrraaaiiinnnnsss...Braaaaaiiiinnnnsss...Brrraaaa aiiiinnnnsss..." Lara groaned in her deepest voice.

Stephanie finally realized what was going on when Lara stuffed the doll right in her face.

"BRAINS!"

Stephanie jumped back and Lara pulled the doll back into her arms. Stephanie was sweating nervously now, completely caught off guard as she stared at Lara bewildered.

"Silly Romero!" Lara scolded, slapping the back of the doll's head. "That's not who we're looking for!" Lara quickly offered Stephanie a polite bow, lowering her head. "We're very sorry Miss." Lara then turned to her doll, forcing its head down. "Apologize, Romero!"

Lara held the doll up and worked it in a bowing fashion while making growling noises before she pulled the doll back into her arms. Lara then proceeded to point down the hallway. "I'm leader again! Forward!"

Yukio and Stephanie watched Lara run off with weird looks on their faces.

"One of your relatives?" Yukio finally asked, pointing to the girl in the distance.

Stephanie shot Yukio a glare, crossing her arms. "And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on," Yukio groaned. "Even _you_ can't be that dense. I obviously meant-"

Yukio stopped short when he caught a group of people walking in his direction. Upon seeing who they were, Yukio quickly pushed his hat to cover more of his face. "Shit," he said in a whisper.

Stephanie, completely oblivious, continued to argue. "Listen, you-"

Stephanie was cut off when Yukio pulled her by the arm into one of the nearby side hallways that led to a storage room. Stephanie gasped out in confusion as Yukio pulled her behind a vending machine in the hallway, hugging her tightly while pressing his back against the machine.

"Yukio...?" Stephanie chirped, her face reddening.

"Be quite," Yukio whispered, tightening his grip on her waist.

Yukio gritted his teeth as he watched the entire group of Urteil members march their way down the hallway casually and nonchalantly, completely ignoring the stares from strangers they were receiving.

"This should be fun!" Vester shouted, raising his arms. "Just _look_ at all these people! And this is only the food area! Just wait 'til we get out into the stadium! Ah, I so wanna rampage! Please just let me rampage!"

"Shut the hell up, you maggot," Fynn snapped. "There will be no rampaging on my watch. Your job is to wait patiently on standby in the pit booth. You will not act unless you're otherwise ordered to. Understand?"

Vester sulked a bit, lowering his head. "Yeah, yeah."

"Not that he's one to talk about rampaging," Xiaolin mumbled to herself.

"You best watch your mouth," Fynn grunted, turning to glare at her. "I'll kick your ass whether you're a man or a woman!"

Xiaolin turned away stubbornly, placing her hand on her hip. "See?"

"You all better keep yourselves in check," Etzel warned in a stern tone. "That includes you as well, Fynn. If any of you rampage, _Heilandes_ will not be as generous as he was this time."

"You say that, Etzel," Jonas replied, "but that smirk on your face tells us otherwise." As Jonas indicated, despite his strict tone, Etzel was wearing an excited smile on his lips. "You're hungry for blood, aren't you?" Jonas continued. "But I totally understand! I'm just _itching_ to curb stomp some pitiful losers!"

Etzel's smirk only widened in response. "Don't judge a book by its cover, Jonas."

Anselm looked a bit troubled by Etzel's expression, but he sulked quietly and followed them along in silence.

Murdock shook his head, now wearing a thin black mask over his face with a white x across its top. "Goodness are you people _noisy_! Is it possible for you to keep your mouths shut for just _one minute_?"

Jafar noticed several eyes staring at the odd group, and he decided to put the group in check. "Please do refrain from attracting so much attention."

Sly, still wearing his hood and a mask of his own, turned toward the muscular Middle Eastern man. "Are you stupid? There's no way we _wouldn't_ attract attention."

"Now, now," Mr. Fred patronized. "Let's all put on our smiles and remain calm." Walking beside Mr. Fred was another masked man in a full body suit. This mysterious man who was not present with the group earlier said nothing, merely following Fred along in silence. Leah followed behind the group as well, scowling at their comments.

As the members continued on with their prattling, Yukio held his breath and kept Stephanie pressed against his chest. He waited for the Urteil members to pass, and it took a good few minutes. Once they did, he looked down at Stephanie and saw her looking up at him with her face flushed slightly. Yukio and Stephanie stared silently at each other as the Urteil members continued to squabble amongst themselves, their voices fading into the distance. Yukio couldn't help thinking how cute she looked and for a moment felt an urge to kiss her. But he was snapped out of it by a sudden announcement over the stadium speakers.

"_Attention, all Duelists and spectators! In just five minutes, we will be announcing the participants in the sixth match of the R.W.F.! All remaining teams who have not yet participated today, please make sure you are present. Thank you."_

The sound of the Master of Parties' voice snapped Yukio out of his urge, and he quickly recollected himself. He let go of Stephanie's waist, stepping back to a comfortable distance between the two. "We...should go back to our seats..."

"Yukio, who were those people?" Stephanie asked, her eyes worried and unsettled. "They sounded really dangerous!"

"Relax," Yukio replied quietly, his back turned to the woman. "They have nothing to do with us. They just seemed dangerous, so I acted on instinct. I'm used to sensing the presence of others, since there's so many people after me all the time."

Despite her ditzy personality, Stephanie was no idiot. She felt something was off about his behavior. "Yukio…"

"Let's go!"

Stephanie finally quieted down, knowing there was no point right now. Yukio exited the side hall while pulling Stephanie by the wrist. In his haste to get away from that slightly awkward situation, he bumped into a man while stepping out.

Yukio groaned, looking up into the face of Anton Bartholomew, one of the Urteil generals. Anton immediately recognized Yukio's face and his expression softened a bit. "Yukio?"

Yukio cursed quietly under his breath as he glared over at the agent. "Anton..." Yukio thought to himself that he was sure all of them had passed already. He wondered why Anton was walking so far behind the group.

As he gawked curiously at Yukio, Anton took notice of Stephanie. The young woman glanced back and forth between the two men, blinking rapidly as she tried to process the situation. "You know him? Is he a friend of yours?"

Yukio shook his head, raising his hand to protest. "No, he's-"

Stephanie cut Yukio off and greeted Anton with a polite bow. "Hi! I'm Stephanie! I'm Yukio's girlfriend!"

"You are _not_!" Yukio cried, slapping the air. "Don't just introduce me like that at your whim!"

"Awww, he's just shy," Stephanie squeaked, sticking out her tongue cutely.

"I'm not! You're _not my girlfriend_!" Yukio snapped back, waving his arm.

"But we've been sleeping together for a while now," Stephanie insisted, tapping her glossy lips.

"Don't say things people will misunderstand like that!" Yukio cried, his face turning as red as a tomato. "Anyway, I need to talk to this guy, so go stand over there! And stay where I can see you!" Yukio gave the woman a shove with his hand, causing her to nearly lose her balance.

"Don't talk to me like a child!" she snapped back.

"Go!"

"Fine!" Stephanie huffed, puffing her cheeks.

Before leaving, Stephanie quickly pecked Yukio on the cheek to his embarrassment. She then ran toward the end of the hall.

At the very end of the hall, Fynn and the rest of Urteil were about to head through the doors leading into the bleachers when they suddenly ran into Jophiel, who was leaning against the wall comfortably.

"Well, well," Fynn grumbled, flashing a deep scowl. "It looks like our stalker is back. You've been showing up quite a bit lately, haven't you?"

Jophiel flashed a mocking smile of his own, his eyes widening slightly. "And our favorite rabid mongrel is off his leash yet _again_. Tell me, Fynny-boy, just how many people you intend to bite today."

"Oh, _plenty_," Fynn replied, flashing his teeth to retort the joke. "I'll rip apart anyone who stands in our way!" Fynn then stopped, his grin fading. "But it would be inconvenient for the both of us to get into another dispute out in public, right? And I think you've done enough today."

Jophiel merely laughed, fidgeting with his fedora hat. "As I figured, old Alf picks up on things quickly." The Psychic then turned toward Mr. Fred, his smirk widening. "So, Fred, old pal, what's your plan for today?"

Fred narrowed his eyes as he stared. "Exactly as _Heilandes_ has ordered it, of course."

"Oh? That loyalty of yours is so _admirable_, as always." Jophiel then noticed the masked individual standing quietly beside Fred. "And who might this man be? I didn't see him at your hideout."

The masked person gawked, his eyes barely visible through tiny slits in the mask's fabric.

"His name is William," Fred explained, placing his hand on the masked man's shoulder. "He's one of the D-Wheelers who will be Dueling today, Mr. Omniel."

"Oh, really now? You're not participating yourself?"

Mr. Fred chuckled, adjusting his red tie. "Really, Mr. Omniel. I so do hate violence. And as you know, I have my _business_ to attend to."

"Of _course_ you do," Jophiel grinned, his voice oozing with sarcasm. "In that case, we'll let bygones be bygones and continue our _beautiful friendship_, right?" While he chuckled, Jophiel stopped to analyze the rest of the group. Vester and Xiaolin were hiding in fear behind Misaki, who glared daggers into Jophiel.

Etzel, not liking Jophiel's presence, took a step forward so he was staring the man right in the eyes. "You've said all you had to say. Now move. You're in our way, Omniel."

Jophiel stared down at the shorter man, grinning widely. "I don't think I've had the _pleasure_ of hearing your voice in quite some _time_, Etzel. The third-in-command of Alf's little _assembly of freaks_, right? My, you sure have _grown up_! Back when we first met, you were a _sniveling little twerp_!"

"That's right," Etzel replied, narrowing his eyes. "I'm no longer that weak child."

"Oh, that's _right_!" Jophiel cried, raising his arms dramatically. "You like to go by the name _Bakura_ in public, right? You're _right_! You _aren't_ the same child you used to be! You sure take _respecting the dead _to _sickening levels_, don't you?"

Etzel scowled, not finding any amusement in the man's trolling behavior. "Move. I said you're in the way."

Jophiel gave another laugh, his eyes scanning all the members, Leah in specific. "Well, I suppose I'll leave it at that for the time being." Jophiel turned toward Sly, throwing a pretend smile his way. "Sly, my boy, _best of luck_ in your Duel! I'm sure Divine will be overjoyed to see his _baby boy make him proud_!"

Jophiel gave one final laugh, giving a tip of his fedora before pushing the door open and walking out into the bleachers. The other members started following him out into the stands.

Murdock stared at the now closed door in disgust through his mask. "I can't wait until the day I kill that man."

Leah was busy glaring angrily when she suddenly realized Anton was no longer behind her. She searched around, not seeing him anywhere in the area. "Where'd that fool run off to?"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Further down the hall, Anton and Yukio were having a private conversation while Stephanie waited a good distance away.<p>

"Listen," Yukio was saying, wearing a dead serious expression. "Out of all the freaks in this little group, I consider you to be the only levelheaded person. That's why I feel comfortable saying this to you. Whatever the others may say, please pretend that you didn't see her with me." Yukio suddenly bowed his head politely, surprising Anton quite a bit.

Anton hesitated a moment, looking a bit uncomfortable all of a sudden. "It's fine. I won't tell, so raise your head," Anton pleaded, raising both his hands. "It creeps me out seeing someone like you act so humble."

Yukio gritted his teeth and turned away with a scowl. "As long as you understand."

"That's more like you," Anton said with a smile. "But honestly, I'm surprised to see you with a girl like her. She sure is a beautiful little thing, that one. Who is she if she's not your girlfriend?"

"Hmph, she's just an annoyance that won't leave me alone." Yukio closed his eyes as he waved his hand.

Anton's smile widened as he put his hand on his hip. "Well, whatever you say. But the fact that you want me to pretend I didn't see her means you don't want anyone in Urteil to find out about her. That means you're concerned for her safety. Whether she's your girlfriend, just a friend, or whatever you want to call it, I'd say she's not nearly as much of an annoyance as you claim her to be."

Yukio's expression loosened a bit, and Anton took a cigarette out of his pocket. He used his lighter to light it. "Wouldn't you agree?" he finally asked.

"Tch, you're always so straightforward," Yukio said, rubbing his hand over the back of his head. "You've been that way ever since I met you."

"Leah always says the same thing to me," Anton replied with a chuckle, closing his eyes briefly. Anton then reached into his pocket and grabbed another cigarette, extending it toward Yukio. "Want one?"

Yukio raised his hand, signaling he didn't want it. "Thanks, but I don't smoke."

Anton blinked for a minute before he began laughing loudly. "You know, for such a tough guy, you really are such a straightforward man yourself! Straighter than a rectangle!"

"Sh-Shut up," Yukio grumbled, leaning against the wall. "I just don't like injecting foreign substances into my body that I have no control over."

After laughing another 30 seconds or so, Anton finally stopped and put his pack away. "Well, you don't need to worry about anything. I won't say a word about the girl to anyone. You have my word on that much." Anton took a drag of his cigarette before he continued. "She seems like a nice, innocent girl. I can see why you wouldn't want her involved in any of this." The man then stopped to lower his eyes, suddenly becoming grimmer. "She reminds me of how Leah used to be at one point in time."

Yukio stared at Anton for a minute or so, seeing the sadness in his eyes. However, Yukio had his own problems and knew he couldn't afford to start grieving for others. "You're saying a lot of annoying stuff," Yukio moaned, rubbing his head.

With a wave, Yukio turned back toward where Stephanie was standing and headed over to her. "Thank you," he mumbled, barely audible. Anton was a bit surprised to hear this, but he said nothing.

As he watched Yukio leave, Anton blew smoke from his cigarette as he glanced up toward the ceiling. He thought to himself that Stephanie seems to have changed Yukio quite a bit since he last saw him.

**-Begin Flashback-**

"_That's enough, Fynn," _Anton's own voice rang in his ear. _"Yukio is still valuable to us, whether you want to admit it or not. Just let it off with a slap on the wrist. You risk exposing us here."_

Anton remembered that he protected Yukio from Fynn's attacks using his Mirror Force Trap Card.

"_What's this?" _Fynn had asked. _"A piece of trash like you opposing _me_? Do you think you really have what it takes?"_

"_Just calm down. Why do you need to hurt your own comrades?"_

Anton gasped and tried to avoid Fynn's fist. It was too late, though, and the force of the impact sent him crashing through the wall of the building. Pieces of glass from the window sliced up his face as he was sent falling to the ground. He coughed up blood and began to fall unconscious.

Everything had gone black for Anton after that. When he came to, he saw Yukio was fallen on the ground as well.

Yukio had slowly came to a bit after that. Anton was sitting against the wall with a lit cigarette in his mouth. The younger man didn't turn to look at him. His eyes were fixated on the ceiling above.

"_You awake yet, Kyoji?"_

"_Why did you try to help me? You had no obligation to do so"_

"_Who knows? You and I are pretty similar. We're both only in this hellhole for our own benefit. You have a hell lot of potential, so I'd hate to see your life end by a scumbag like Fynn Hartmann."_

"_Just mind your own business. You're all cowards who don't even try to oppose that man."_

"_Cowards, huh? You could be right about that. I just… don't want to die just yet, you know? Not until I accomplish what I want to do."_

"_I'll use these people until I accomplish my own goals, just like you. If it means swallowing my pride for the moment, I'll do so. But the moment the time comes, I will do whatever is necessary to accomplish it. Don't you forget that either."_

**-End Flashback—**

Anton blew smoke from his cigarette as he remembered that conversation, thinking there was some truth to Yukio's words. He thought that, whether or not he's realized it, he's thinking about someone else other than himself for a change. However, he could still sense darkness in the man's eyes. In that regard, both he and Yukio were the same.

Anton heard a familiar voice calling out to him as he continued his thoughts.

"Anton! Where are you? Get your ass out here or you'll be sorry!" Anton immediately started headed toward the direction of Leah's voice.

As he walked, Anton thought that, though Stephanie was a positive influence, as long as he remained a part of this group, things would not end well for him. He silently wished he'd forget about his pointless agenda and run away with this young woman, but he had a feeling that Yukio was still too stubborn to let go of his past. Looking down at his own hand, Anton felt that he himself may already be too late to save himself from this path.

"There you are," Leah snapped, seeing Anton appear from around the corner of the hall. "Where in the world were you? Don't you ever walk away from me again."

"Right, of course, my dear," Anton replied, flashing a warm smile as he joined her. She continued to complain as he watched her from behind. He thought that it may be too late to save himself, but he'll do whatever he can to save Leah from this path, and Yukio as well if possible.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the members of Team 5D's were running at the top of their lungs through the hallways of the interior stadium, panting and huffing while swinging their arms around frantically to increase their speed.<p>

"Rua, this is why I told you not to eat that super spicy burger!" Ruka moaned, pumping her fists in the air. "Why don't you ever listen to me?!"

"Oh my _god_ is my stomach killing me!" Rua complained, rubbing his abdomen. "I'm never ordering that thing again!"

"Gosh!" Crow cried. "The sixth match started 10 minutes ago! We're missing a valuable opportunity to observe our opponents' strategies because we had to wait for you to finish up your _business_ in the bathroom, you know!"

"I know!" Rua snapped back. "I said I was sorry, didn't I?! How was I supposed to know I'd get this sick?!"

"Just drop it!" Aki cried through her pants. "It could have happened to anyone of us, so don't start beating him up for it."

Just as Yukio met up with Stephanie in one of the hallways, Team 5D's zipped right by the two and further down the hall. Yukio and Stephanie, who had their backs turned at the time, were left staring at each other in confusion as they felt the group storm past them.

"What was it this time?!" Stephanie moaned. "Did a stampede just come through here or something?!"

Yukio narrowed his eyes, wondering if it was possibly them. He thought he heard their voices, but he decided he was just imagining it.

"I think the next match has already begun," Yukio said quietly. "What do you want to do?"

Stephanie thought about it for a moment as she rubbed her chin. She then came to a decision and her eyes lit up as she faced Yukio. "Why don't you go ahead back to our seats and make sure we still have a spot to sit. There's something I wanna check out before I go back out." With a wave, Stephanie jetted down one of the side halls and disappeared from sight.

W-Wait!" Yukio was about to call after her when she was gone from his vision. "She sure is fast…" Yukio decided to take a walk to sort out his thoughts before heading back to their seats. It wasn't like he was particularly interested in watching these Duels anyway.

At the same time, Team 5D's were now running down the stairs in the bleachers to head back to their pit booth to watch the Duels.

"It's only been ten minutes!" Jack said, still panting. "We should still be able to see at least part of the match!"

"It looks like one of the Duels is finishing up," Aki managed. "We'll at least have two matches le-"

Just as Aki spoke, she suddenly caught a glimpse of the viewing screen in the center of the stadium. Her eyes widened and her face went pale as she saw what was written on the board. The others were quick to follow her eyes as the soaked in the disturbing information.

"I-Impossible…" Yusei said, sweat dripping down his face.

"Absurd," Jack grunted. "Even I didn't foresee this…"

"_Oh my God!" _MC screamed into the speakers. _"This is most certainly history in the making, people! In just ten minutes, the sixth round of the Riding World Future has been decided!"_

The letters on the viewing board confirmed MC's words:

**TEAM RAMPAGE VS TEAM FORTUNE ARK**

**TEAM FORTUNE ARK – ADVANCES**

**TEAM RAMPAGE – RETIRES**

"_In a mere 10 minute event, three members of Egypt's Fortune Ark have mercilessly crushed Team Rampage from China to dust in a three-consecutive win! Their Life Points untouched, all three members reduced their opponent's Life Points to zero in a single turn!"_

Standing in the center of the track were three of five members of Team Fortune Ark, all dressed in Egyptian garments that covered most of their bodies and faces. The team leader, Isis, was back at her team's pit booth, a pink veil over her face.

"Incredible," Yusei said as he watched the team. "If I remember correctly, Team Rampage consists of the children of Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Insector Haga who were once champions who fought against Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jounouchi. To think such skilled Duelists would be crushed so easily."

"Team Fortune Ark…" Jack racked his brain as he stared at the team. "We don't know much about them, but we met them once during the W.R.G.P."

**-Begin Flashback—**

Their meeting occurred during the after party at the W.R.G.P. when Team 5D's was declared the winners. Yeager had arranged for the other teams to greet Team 5D's personally to congratulate them for their win.

The first to greet 5D's was one of the teams that lost earlier in the tournament, known as Team Fortune Ark, the same team seen dominating the field down below. Jack, Aki, and Crow saw them once during the exhibition match against Team Ragnarok, though they never interacted.

The leader of the team, a woman whose face was concealed by a pink veil, stepped forward and extended her hand. Yusei shook it, smiling at the woman.

"_Greetings, Team 5D's."_ the woman introduced herself in an Egyptian accent. _"We are Team Fortune Ark from Egypt. We congratulate you on your outstanding victory."_ She bowed politely after she spoke.

The two men standing beside her also bowed.

"_Yes, it is a shame we were never able to Duel against you,"_ the first man with black hair tied into a ponytail continued.

"_Maybe one of these days it will come to pass,"_ the second bald man added.

"_Thank you,"_ Yusei replied. _"Who knows, maybe we will meet each other again on the battlefield."_

**-End Flashback-**

"To think they'd turn out to be this strong," Jack said, rubbing his chin. "They'll no doubt be one of our toughest opponents."

"_Someone call an ambulance!" _MC's voice suddenly cried, catching 5D's attention. _"All three D-Wheelers have crashed! Are they okay?!"_

Team 5D's turned toward the back of the track where all three D-Wheelers were suddenly out cold on the ground, their D-Wheels on fire.

Ruka gasped as she saw this, placing her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. "More casualties…"

"Then… If the sixth round is over already," Rua started, "there's only two teams left…" Rua slowly turned toward the still empty pit booths that had not been occupied once so far today. "That must mean…"

Jack couldn't contain his smirk any longer, grasping his hands against his arms tightly and digging his nails into his flesh. "At last, those cowards will show themselves."

"Anyway," Yusei said quietly, "let's go back down to see what happens. We'd better be on our best guard. Who knows what they'll do…"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>On the other side of the bleachers toward the very back, Divine gave a laugh as he watched the events unfold. "Man, just what is up with these weaklings?! They were crushed without putting up any resistance at all! They need to make things more entertaining than <em>that<em>!"

Divine suddenly felt a strong presence right behind him and spun around to see Jophiel waving. "_Hello_, Divine, darling! Mommy's _returned_! Have you been a good little boy while I was gone?"

"Oh, it's you?" Divine asked flatly. "Where have you been this entire time?"

"Aww, did you _miss_ me? How _touching_, really!"

"Shut up," Divine snapped, narrowing his eyes. "So, where were you for real?"

"Now, now. Don't be like that. It's a _secret_." Jophiel ran his finger over his lips like it was a zipper.

Realizing any further questioning was futile, Divine changed the subject. After staring for a moment, he then asked, "So, have you seen Sly?"

"Why yes, I did," Jophiel replied with a smile. "I happened upon the little tyke on my way back here after taking care of my _business_. He's just vamped and ready to go, that little one! I'm sure he'll put on one _hell_ of a show."

Divine couldn't help but smirk at Jophiel praising his son, seeming to completely miss the obvious sarcasm. "I guess it's about time we show these insects the power of the New Arcadia Movement."

Down below, the members of Team Fortune Ark watched the crowd darkly, eyeing Team 5D's in specific as they returned to their seats.

"This battlefield is about to get fierce," the leader, Isis, said grimly. "I can sense that _they_ are about to make their appearance."

The ambulance took the three members of Team Rampage away to the hospital, the remaining two members running after them in absolute terror.

"_We will ensure that Team Rampage receives thorough treatment," _MC said. _"However, we will now continue on as planned. Please pay close attention as we choose the match-up for the next match!"_

Everyone watched in anticipation as the computer shifted through the remaining four teams. The computer finally stopped, revealing the lineup:

**TEAM WINGED PEGASUS VS TEAM ROYALTY **

"_And there we have it!" _MP cried. _"The seventh match of the first day of the R.W.F. will feature the American Riding Duel team known as Team Winged Pegasus against England's very own Team Royalty!"_

Up on Hayato's tower where the representatives of the world were watching, a man from the English Royal Family named Eliot Camelot gave a clap as he heard this news.

"Oh, very good, indeed," Eliot said, turning toward Derrick Obama. "Mr. Obama, I wish both our teams the best of luck. Let's put on a jolly good show!"

Obama, who had been thinking to himself about the strangeness of the previous match, quickly shifted gears to ensure he was respectful. "The same to you, good sir. I have high expectations for the both of our countries."

The African leader named Thawt Mbeki cut in with his thick accent, turning the attention to himself. "I certainly hope your teams can match the performance of our Team Mythology."

Bu Jinta, the Chinese leader, was flipping out over the loss of his Team Rampage. "I can't believe this! This is why you can't employ the children of Japanese! Dammit!"

Another leader from France, Rick Sarkozy, quickly interjected. "Now, now. No need to be racist. Are you trying to start a war, sir?"

"What?!"

"Ugh, how unsightly," Ron Ripper, representative of Australia, snapped. "Preposterous old men and their political gander."

The Egyptian leader, Muhammad Ishtar, watched quietly as the men around him bickered, not saying a word.

Hayato watched the events from his window, bearing a dead serious expression on his face. "So they're finally about to show themselves."

Yeager stood next to Hayato, looking a bit nervous with the crash that just took place. "It would be best for all of us if the final two teams just didn't show up and were disqualified." Yeager then clapped his two hands together in a praying fashion. "Please, God!"

"Hmph," Kaiba scoffed from across the room where he was sitting at a table. "There's no way that would happen, fool. These aren't the kind of people who would give in so easily without a fight." Seto's frown stretched into a grin as he continued. "Let's see what you can do, Urteil! We'll crush you without a trace by the time this tournament is over!" Set gave one of his trademark laughs, leaving Yeager flabbergasted.

"_With only two teams remaining," _MC was saying down below, _"the participants in the eighth and final round have also been decided! Let it roll, Yanagi!"_

"Surely!" the old man replied, whacking the button in front of him. Since there were only two teams left, the paired teams were immediately displayed on the viewing screen.

**TEAM UNICORN VS TEAM JUDGMENT**

"_After the seventh round finishes, we will finish off the first day of the R.W.F. with a fierce clash between Spain's very own Team Unicorn and Germany's mysterious Team Judgment!"_

"It looks like Urteil will finally show themselves," Yusei said over in his pit, lowering his brows.

"Let's see those faces, you bastards!" Jack cried, punching his fists together.

Over in the Team Unicorn booth, the team leader, Jean, gave a smirk as he folded his hands out on the table. "Sounds like this will be an entertaining Duel, everyone."

Over with his team, Maximillion rose from his seat and with a fabulous pose of his arms declared, "Now, my gracious Pegasi, let us show the world our unmatchable strength! First Wheeler, line up!"

Hearing the words of his leader, Wilstone put out his cigarette with a stomp and rose from his chair. Still dressed in his suit, he merely strapped a helmet to his head and called his Riding Suit complete. "Guess it's time for me to shine," he said, smirking. "Well, here I go."

"Be careful out there, Jack," Ingrid called out as he was jumping onto his white D-Wheel. "Don't do anything reckless."

Wilstone flashed the older woman one of his usual smiles in reply. "Reckless is my name, madam. This is a fight of life and death." Wilstone's smile stretched into a toothy grin as he spoke. "Don't worry. I'll show these Urteil bastards hell!"

"That is right, Jack boy!" Maximillion declared, thrusting his palm forward. "These criminals make light the power of the American government! Let us show them the strength we've gathered to deal with such terrorists!"

"Roger!" Wilstone said with a salute, slamming the gas on his D-Wheel, which had a notable gold-plated Pegasus on the engine hood.

Up on his office, Hayato watched as Wilstone entered the track. He turned to Yeager, bearing a solemn expression. "Yeager, I want your guards to keep a close eye on Team Winged Pegasus from a far. Watch their every movement."

"Wh-What? Are they not members of your own organization?"

"Four out of five are, yes. However, there may be a traitor in our midst. Keep your eye on them, just in case."

The clown stared at Hayato for a moment before giving an acknowledging nod. "Y-Yes, I understand. I'll make it happen." With that said, Yeager took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Ushio, it's me."

Team 5D's watched as Wilstone took to the starting line. Rua, in particular, didn't seem very pleased with the First Wheeler. "That pervy foreigner is up first, huh?" Rua, in a near whisper, then added, " I hope he loses."

Jack, holding some annoying memories of his own, joined Rua in his irritation. "That arrogant bastard, huh? Well, I am a bit curious as to what his skills are."

"Do your best, Wilstone-_san_!" Ruka called out, earning an instant reaction from the older man. Once he realized Ruka was calling out to him, Wilstone spun around in his seat, wearing a goofy face. "Ruka-_san_ is cheering for me! How happy I am!"

Wilstone stopped his drooling when he heard sudden laughter coming from the other side of the track, where the members of Urteil were storming out onto the track from the bottom of the bleachers. Leading the pack was Fynn, Etzel, and Jafar. As they approached, all the other Duelists in the area immediately turned toward them, sensing a great danger within them.

"Just look at the crowd here today," Fynn said, grinning like a madman. "This will make for a _fine_ spectacle!"

"I can feel my blood boiling with anticipation," Etzel added, his grin matching Fynn's.

Murdock scoffed, immediately parting with the group. "My Team Royalty will split up and head over to our own booth." With a wave of his arm, Murdock motioned for his members to follow him. His members consisted of Sly, Etzel, William, and Anselm.

"Well, best of luck with your affairs, Fynn!" Etzel said sarcastically as he parted. "Try not to embarrass us!"

"You try to do the same, trash!" Fynn replied with a laugh. "Let's go to our booth, bastards!" Fynn gave a twirl of his hand, motioning for his members, Jonas, Anton, Leah, and Jafar, to follow him.

"Just look at that," Jack said, a grin planted on his lips. "They act so tough, but half the members are wearing masks."

Rua mimicked the King, cracking his knuckles eagerly. "They don't look all that tough!"

"Don't let their appearances fool you," Yusei warned, narrowing his eyes. "There's a reason why these ten people were chosen for this tournament."

Aki seemed a bit confused as she observed the two teams. "I don't see Jophiel Omniel or Divine among any of them. Where could they be?" Aki looked all over, but couldn't see them anywhere out on the track.

"I don't see that Yukio Kyoji bastard either," Jack added. "Damn coward didn't show up, huh? Regardless, I'll settle the score with him when this tournament ends! But I'll start by clobbering all of them over there!" The King pointed at his prey, earning another laugh from Fynn.

Ruka was busy observing their every movements, trying to rank their skill. "If Ingrid-_san_ and Wilstone-_san _are successful in defeating them, we may not even need to fight them."

"I wouldn't make light of Jean and the others either," Yusei added, sending a glance over to Team Unicorn's booth. "We know firsthand how strong they are."

As Ruka was checking out the members of Team Royalty, one member in particular caught her eye. It was Sly, wearing his mask, but she couldn't tell that it was him. Sly was already riding his D-Wheel over to where Wilstone was waiting. Ruka stared at him, feeling something familiar about him. The longer she stared at him, a strange feeling stirred in her chest that felt familiar to her. "What is this?"

Up in the special seats, Eliot Cametlon of England's Royal Family rubbed his chin curiously as he observed the members of the team representing his country. "Just what is going on? Those men aren't the ones I remember seeing when I met Team Royalty a week ago. Just what is going on here? Did they get replaced last minute? Her majesty never mentioned anything to me about this…"

Obama seemed a bit suspicious about the man's comment, but remained silent.

At the starting line, Sly approached and lined up beside Wilstone. Sly gave an irritated growl when he noticed the Black Ops agent staring at him.

"So you're one of those Urteil punks, huh?" Wilstone asked rhetorically. "I owe you people for the humiliation you have me and Ingrid at her mansion."

"Hmph," Sly scoffed, raising his arm softly. "You'll only receive more humiliation by the time I'm done with you."

Wilstone gave a long laugh, his smile widening as he pointed at the Urteil agent. "I thought as much. I wasn't entirely sure, but there's no way I'd forget that voice of yours. You're the bastard who stole the data from Ingrid's mansion, right?"

**-Begin Flashback—**

Back in the mansion that day, Sly Mizuki's body suddenly materialized before them due to the invisible cloak he borrowed from Urteil's bag of tricks.

Ingrid's eyes widened as his abrupt entrance caught the woman off guard. _"When did you…?!"_

"_How did he sneak past the security system?!"_ Wilstone managed in a pained voice.

Sly eyed the man with arrogant eyes. _"I deactivated these outdated alarms a long time ago. And before you get too cocky, you should know that I allowed the alarms to go off initially so you would focus your attention on those two underlings. Anyway, I've accomplished my mission here, so we'll be taking our leave."_

Ingrid became furious as she imagined the worst possible scenario. _"What have you done to my ancestor's legacy?!"_

"_Relax. All of your diaries and computers are intact. I simply copied everything onto this."_ Sly held up an unidentified device Ingrid had never seen before.

"_Copied…? That's impossible...! It took me years to gather all of this data! There's no way you could copy it all in 20 minutes!"_

Sly's eyes became even more intense as he stared right through Ingrid under the shadows of his hood. _"And yet I stand before you having done so. Ponder your own underdeveloped selves and meet us again on the battlefield."_ Sly's body once again started to go invisible as he continued to speak. _"Urteil will be waiting for you during the R.W.F."_

**-End Flashback—**

"It was you, right?" Wilstone asked, his grin widening.

Only his eyes were visible through his mask, but Wilstone could see that the young man was staring daggers into his very soul.

"And if I am?" Sly finally asked, his tone sharper than before.

"I'll beat you to a bloody stain!" Wilstone cried, pointing at him. "You said we'd settle this in the R.W.F., and by damn I intend to!"

"_Our first match will feature the mysterious young man with a mask calling himself Duelist Unknown versus the American stylish business man from Team Winged Pegasus named Jack Wilstone!" _MC cried into his microphone. _"No data is known about either of these Duelists, so let's see what they're made of!"_

Wilstone have a laugh, pressing his foot against his gas pedal. "Well, even if we're enemies, let's at least make this an interesting and serious match for the audience."

"Please," Sly muttered, a gleam flashing through his exposed eye. "This will be over before the audience even knows what happened."

Sly followed suit, slamming his gas pedal as well.

"_Ready! Riding Duel! Acceleration!"_

The Heartlily twins watched the D-Wheelers from the 5D's booth, focusing specifically on Sly. Ruka's face twisted slightly as she observed him. "That D-Wheeler calling himself Duelist Unknown… Could it be…?"

"That irritating tone of voice," Rua growled, flashing his teeth. "It has to be…!"

"_Contestant Unknown and Contestant Wilstone are breathing down each other's necks!" _MP cried through the speakers. _"Their fierce race for the first corner has begun!"_

Wilstone was pounding his gas as he zipped along the track, but he noticed Sly was now lazily riding far behind him. "Are you even trying here or what? Don't you care about getting the first turn advantage?"

"Hmph. As if that makes any difference to me. First turn or second turn, defeating you will bore me to tears."

Wilstone gave a chuckle as he scored the first corner, taking a sharp turn. Glancing at Sly through his rearview mirror, he flashed a cocky grin of his own. "Really? Then I'll just have to heat things up for you!"

"_Contestant Wilstone steals the first corner, earning his team the first turn!"_

"My turn!" Wilstone cried, drawing his sixth card. "Draw!"

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 1 / Royalty 1]**

**[Wilstone's LP: 4000]**

**[Duelist Unknown's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Armed Samurai – Ben Kei in Attack Position!"

Wilstone's warrior appeared out on the field, armed with multiple weapons on his back.

**[Armed Samurai - Ben Kei: LV4/500/800]**

"I see," Sly said, pulling up beside Wilstone on the track. "That's the Monster you used to defeat Vester back in the mansion. Unfortunately for you, I'm not nearly as weak as that fool."

"Who're you calling a fool?!" Vester screamed from his seat over in the audience. Xiaolin had to yank him back in his seat and forcefully shut him up so they didn't attract too much attention.

"Not only that," Sly continued, "but Ben Kei is a Monster that relies on Equip Spells. While powerful in a Standing Duel, a Riding Duel will greatly weaken your tactics. Equip Speed Spells are highly rare. If you have some in your deck, now would be a good time to draw them out. Didn't you say you were going to heat things up for me?"

"Big talker," Wilstone said, taking a card out of his hand. "I set one card face-down! Turn end!"

"My turn," Sly said, drawing his card while glaring at his opponent. "A weak Monster and a set card. Do you really think such an obvious Trap will be enough to stop me?"

"Why don't you attack and find out?" Wilstone and Sly met eyes briefly, Sly giving a light laugh. "Very well. I'll take your invitation."

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 2 / Royalty 2]**

**[Duelist Unknown's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Psychic Snail in Attack Position!" Appearing on the track was a massive shell, in which a grotesque purple and yellow snail creature emerged.

**[Psychic Snail: LV4/1900/1200]**

"Psychic Snail, attack Ben Kei!"

As the snail went in full force for a body slap, a smirk stretched across Wilstone's lips.

"Trap Card, activate!"

As Wilstone's card flipped face-up, a high-pitched screech emitted and forced the attacking Monster to its knees.

"Threatening Roar!" Wilstone cried. "When this card activates, it makes my opponent unable to declare an attack this turn! In other words, your Battle Phase has come to an end!"

"Predictable," Sly said, narrowing his eyes. "Such a cheap little way to survive my attacks." Sly took two cards out of his hand and slipped them into his D-Wheel, manifesting the cards out on the field. "I set two cards face-down! Turn end!"

Wilstone gave another laugh as he sped along the track. "All right, the formalities are over now! When I said I was going to heat things up, I was dead serious about it! My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 3 / Royalty 3]**

**[Wilstone's LP: 4000]**

"I discard one Speed Spell Card from my hand to Normal Summon Black Ops Private without release!" Wilstone sent the Speed Spell – Final Attack he had in his hand to the Graveyard and then slapped his card down onto his Duel Disk. Manifesting on the field in front of his D-Wheel, the stealthy warrior in black with an eye patch flashed its katana fiercely.

**[Black Ops Private: LV6/2400/1700] [Attack Position]**

"Go, Black Ops Private! Attack Psychic Snail!"

**[Psychic Snail's ATK: 1900]**

Sly grunted as his snail was sliced in half. He felt a slight pinch from the EXPAIN System, but he used his Psychic Powers to greatly reduce the damage.

**[Duelist Unknown's LP: 4000 - 3500]**

"Well, how about it?" Wilstone asked, flashing his cards mockingly. "My Black Ops Deck has a pretty damn good sting, don't it?!"

"Please," Sly said, passing across the bleachers. "That attack hardly qualifies as a scratch! Trap Card, activate! Telepathic Power!" Sly released a blast of energy from his body that washed over Wilstone, causing the older man to flinch.

"What's this bastard up to?"

"Telepathic Power activates when a Psychic Monster I control is destroyed in battle!" Sly explained, raising his hand. "It destroys the Monster that attacked and increases my Life Points by its total Attack Power!"

Wilstone gasped as his soldier was shattered into pieces, its energy entering into Sly's waiting hand. "What a cheap card!" the A.D.'s agent complained.

**[Duelist Unknown's LP: 3500 - 5900]**

The intense light from the energy entering Sly's body illuminated his eyes in an eerie bright light.

"Yo!" Mike Jackson cried from the Winged Pegasus booth. "The guy's got 5900 freaking Life Points! That's insane!"

Ingrid leaned forward in her chair, a grim look in her eyes. "As expected, Urteil will not be easy opponents for us."

Maximillion watched in silence, folding his legs in his chair. Unlike the rest of his team, he had a certain look in his eyes that suggested he had something else on his mind…

"Turn end!" Wilstone cried, letting his arm drop in his lap. "This little prick's pissin' me off already."

"He didn't switch his weak Monster into Defense Position," Aki said suddenly, pointing out the fact to her friends.

"Just what is Wilstone-_san_ thinking?" Ruka asked out loud in a worried tone.

"He must have some plan," Yusei said. "It does seem a bit reckless, though."

"During your End Phase," Sly said, catching his opponent's attention, "I activate my second Trap Card on the field! Metaphysical Regeneration! During the End Phase, I gain 1000 Life Points for each Psychic Monster sent to my Graveyard during the turn!" Sly raised his hand once again as a new stream of energy entered into his body, his eyes gleaming darkly.

**[Duelist Unknown's LP: 5900 - 6900]**

Toward the back of the bleachers, Jophiel was tickled with laughter as he watched the Duel, his eyes closed and his head titled back. "Little Sly's finally growing a pair down there, huh?"

Divine joined Jophiel in his laughter, flashing one of his smug smiles. "I wouldn't call him my son if his skills were any less. Sly may be fighting for Urteil, but this battle is paving the way for the rise of New Arcadia Movement."

"I knew it!" Rua cried in his booth. "It has to be! That arrogant attitude could only belong to…!"

Ruka's eyes reflected the masked Duelist as she raised her hand over her mouth. "Is that you, Sly…?"

Wilstone gritted his teeth as Sly finished absorbing the energy. After a well-deserved chuckle, Sly couldn't resist the opportunity to further ridicule his opponent.

"I told you already. You're boring me to tears."

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

><p><strong>The battle against Urteil is just barely beginning!<br>To be continued in Chapter 33: "Corrupted Minds"**

**CREDITS**

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main story), Halo (Some dialogue during Mythology/New Generation match), ZeroSaber (Yukio/Stephanie/Lara/Anton scene)**

**Characters appearing from anime: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Crow Hogan, Stephanie, Sly Mizuki, Divine Mizuki, Hayato Maeda, Seto Kaiba, Yeager, Jean, Master of Ceremonies**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi ("Pirate" Keith Howard, "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin, "Esper" Rouba, "Ghost" Takabazuka, "Waver" Mako Kajiki Tsunami, Jacob, Mia, Emily, Aiden, Maximillion Pegasus, Mike Jackson, Kate, Jack Wilstone, Master of Parties, Alf Kappler, Fynn Hartmann, Etzel, Anselm, Jonas, Anton Bartholomew, Misaki Emu, Vester, Xiaolin, Eliot Camelton, Derrick Obama, Ron Ripper, other leaders), Yami no Yami (Ingrid Goldstein), GoldenUmi/Aman1216 (Jafar, Leah Kruger), ZeroSaber (Yukio Kyoji, Lara Terryal, Jophiel Omniel), Halo (Murdock Willard, Mel)**

**Duel Writing: Halo (Team Mythology vs. Team New Generation), GoldenUmi/Acer One Three Four (Team Winged Pegasus vs. Team Royalty)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cards appearing in this chapter (in order of appearance):<strong>

**Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Mami Wata (Created by Halo)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 10**

**Spellcaster/Divine-Beast/Effect**

**3000/3000**

**By banishing all monsters in your hand and 1 monster you control, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be selected as an attack target. While this card is face-up on your field, you take no Battle Damage. Once per turn, special summon 1 monster from the Graveyard with its effect negated. When Mami Wata is destroyed, Special Summon 1 "Jeebo" from your hand or deck in face-up Attack Position.**

**Prime Material Dragon**

**LIGHT**

**Level 6**

**Dragon/Effect**

**2400/2000**

**Any effect that would inflict damage to a player increases their Life Points by the same amount, instead. During either player's turn, when a Spell, Trap, Spell/Trap effect, or Effect Monster's effect is activated that would destroy a monster(s) on the field: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the activation and destroy it.**

**Zeus (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 8**

**Fairy/Divine-Beast/Effect**

**3000/2700**

**Decrease the ATK of one of your opponent's Monsters by 500 for every Monster in your opponent's Graveyard.**

**Master Hyperion**

**LIGHT**

**Level 8**

**Fairy/Effect**

**2700/2100**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 "The Agent" monster from your hand, field, or Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard to target 1 card on the field; destroy that target. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field, you can activate this effect up to twice per turn.**

**Pirate Cook (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 8**

**Warrior/Effect**

**3000/2800**

**This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you have 2 or more "Pirate" Monsters on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by 100x the total level of Monsters present on your side of the field. When this card inflicts damage on your opponent, your opponent takes additional damage of 100 points x the number of Monsters they have on their side of the field.**

**Pirate Shipwright (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**FIRE**

**Level 7**

**Machine/Effect**

**2500/3000**

**Once per turn, reduce the ATK of all your opponent's Monsters by 500 points. Increase your Life Points by the total amount of ATK your opponent's Monsters lost. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Thousand Sunny" from your deck, hand or Graveyard.**

**Pirate Musician Skeleton (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Warrior/Effect**

**2500/2500**

**This card can be Special Summoned from your hand, deck or Graveyard when a "Pirate Musician" on your side of the field is sent to the Graveyard. When successfully Summoned, add 1 Tuner Monster from your deck into your hand.**

**Speed Spell - High Speed Crash**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Destroy 1 card you control and 1 other card on the field.**

**Thousand Sunny (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Level 7**

**WATER**

**Machine/Effect**

**3000/3000**

**Special Summon 1 "Merry Token" [Water/Machine/1/100/100] once per turn. These tokens cannot be destroyed and they cannot attack. When using a "Merry Token" as material for a Synchro Summon, you can change its level to a level you declare, but that token cannot change its level a second time.**

**Jeebo (Created by Halo)**

**EARTH**

**Level 10**

**Warrior/Effect/Divine-Beast**

**4000/4000**

**When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Waqq" from your deck in face-up Attack Position.**

**Pirate's Summit (Created by GoldenUmi)  
><strong>

**Continuous Trap**

**When a monster with "Pirate" in its name battles, its ATK is always 100 more than the opponent's monster. The monster that uses this effect is destroyed at the End Phase.**

**Waaq (Created by Halo)  
><strong>

**DARK**

**Level 12**

**Fairy/Divine-Beast/Effect**

**5000/5000**

**When this is card is summoned by "Jeebo"'s effect , send all cards on the field to Graveyard. This card cannot be targeted by card effects.**

**Speed Spell – Overboost**

**Speed Spell**

**Gain 4 Speed Counters. During the End Phase, reduce your Speed Counters to 1.**

**Pirate Speeder (Created by GoldenUmi)  
><strong>

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Effect**

**700/1000**

**When this card is successfully summoned, add 1 Spell Card from your deck into your hand. This card can attack your opponent directly.**

**Speed Spell – Brain Control**

**Speed Spell**

**This card can be activated by removing 6 of your Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Take control of it until the End Phase.**

**Armed Samurai - Ben Kei**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**500/800**

**For each Equip Card equipped to this card, it gains 1 additional attack during each Battle Phase.**

**Psychic Snail**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Psychic/Effect**

**1900/1200**

**You can pay 800 Life Points and select 1 other face-up Psychic-Type monster you control. That monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.**

**Threatening Roar**

**Trap**

**Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn.**

**Speed Spell – Final Attack**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 8 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster you control. Double its ATK. That monster cannot attack your opponent directly. Destroy it during the End Phase.**

**Black Ops Private (Created by GoldenUmi)  
><strong>

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Warrior/Effect**

**2400/1700**

**Discard 1 Spell Card to Normal Summon this card without tribute.**

**Telepathic Power**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a face-up Psychic-Type monster you control is attacked and destroyed by battle with an opponent's monster. Destroy the monster that attacked, and gain Life Points equal to its ATK.**

**Metaphysical Regeneration**

**Trap**

**Activate only during the End Phase. Gain 1000 Life Points for each Psychic-Type monster sent to the Graveyard this turn.**


	33. Corrupted Minds

**Beyond the Future **

**Chapter 33 Outline: "Corrupted Minds"**

* * *

><p><strong>-Neo Domino City Publisher-<strong>

As the Riding World Future tournament heated up, the events where being broadcasted all over the world on the biggest networks out there. That is the reason Carly Nagisa was able to reference the match featuring Sly as she frantically conversed with the boss of the Neo Domino City Publisher weekly newspaper. The pudgy little man scrunched up his mustache in disgust as the young woman explained her case, going as far as to slam his piglet fingers onto his desk.

"I already told you, Carly!" the boss repeated, his bald head catching a glimpse of his lamp's light. "This nonsense you're spouting makes no sense at all!"

"I'm telling you!" Carly cried, her swirly glasses reflecting the light from his head as if the two were engaged in a flashing competition. "Something serious is going to happen in this city! I even have the photos to prove it!" Carly gave a good flick of her wrist, slapping down three photographs depicting images of Sly Mizuki, Divine Mizuki, and Jophiel Omniel. She placed her finger on Sly's image, using her free hand to post at the image of him Dueling on the TV in the back of the room. "See! The guy's on TV right now!"

"C'mon, Carly!" the boss replied, using his chubby finger to pluck through the wax in his ear. "The guy on TV's wearing a mask! It could be anyone!"

"But he sounds just like him! I'm telling you!"

"Lots a' people sound cool and prickish like that, ya dumb girl! Hell, I sound even cooler!" The boss proceeded to flick a ball of wax like it was a booger, Carly hopping back in disgust.

"B-But don't you think these pictures are suspicious!" she asked, using the back of her hand to brush her pant leg of any of her boss' nasty bodily excrements, trying to keep herself from slapping him across the face.

"So what?" the boss replied, now using the same finger to dig through his nose. "You caught a few shady characters snooping around in the middle of the night? Who gives a damn? There's shady people all over this city. It's not even worth writing an article." The boss yanked his finger from his nose, a sticky substance clinging to it, as he pointed directly at his subordinate. "Besides, our readers are looking for Duel Monsters related news, not information on some gang members."

Carly's expression hardened, showing no signs of her giving up. "Our number one priority should be alerting the public of any threats, shouldn't it? I'm telling you that this Urteil organization and New Arcadia Movement are going to do something terrible during the R.W.F.!"

"Yeah, I've heard all kinds of rumors about this Urteil organization. It's just a myth designed to scare petty criminals, probably started by some veteran crook. Pay no mind to it. As for New Arcadia Movement, they help sponsor us, you know. Pointing fingers at our sponsors would cripple this company."

"If you won't listen to me, then I'll tell the police!" Carly snapped, giving a sharp twirl toward the open door of the office.

"Just forget about it!" the boss yelled, slamming his hands again. "You haven't written a good article in months! That damn Angela Raines from Daily Duel keeps hogging all the spotlight! If you don't get a good scoop by the end of the week, you're _fired_! Do you hear me?! _Fired_!"

"Then go ahead and fire me! I don't care anymore!"

The boss reached out in shock as the young woman slammed the door.

"Carly! Come back here, dammit!"

The assistant boss watched in awe as Carly stood up to the midget demon of a 'stache, admiring her courage. "Was Carly always this bold?"

Ignoring the prattle of her annoying boss, Carly stormed down the hall of the newspaper publisher in rage. She knew she wasn't wrong! She remembered clearly what she heard the other night!

**-Begin flashback—**

"_During the Final, after Team 5D's have managed to survive the tiring battles one after another," _Sly said, _"whichever of our two surviving teams makes it to the Final will utterly defeat Team 5D's using the EXPAIN System. It's at that moment that Kappler will move in to steal the invention and address the world leaders all at once."_

**-End flashback—**

Carly bore a sincerely grim expression as she opened the door leading to the parking lot where her car awaited. She remained lost in her thoughts as she climbed into her car and strapped on her seat belt. Was this the reason Jophiel Omniel allowed her to get away so easily? Was he so confident that no one would believe her words that it wasn't even worth stopping her? Jophiel's words echoed into her ears as she started the engine.

**-Begin flashback—**

"_Okay, kids. I'll be taking my leave. Make sure you finish your homework and get yourselves to bed. You have a _big day tomorrow_." _Carly's eyes widened in terror as Jophiel's eyes met with hers while he shut the door to the old condemned building. Saying nothing, Jophiel slowly brought a finger to his lips. _"Sshhh!" _Saying nothing more, Jophiel began walking into the darkness of Neo Domino City's alleyways. Carly broke out in uncontrollable shivers, still unable to bring herself to move.

**-End flashback—**

Carly pulled out of the parking lot, entering ongoing traffic as she headed toward the police station. Putting on her fiercest face, Carly swore to herself that she would make the police understand the situation and take action. She wouldn't allow such madness to happen in her city any longer!

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Dome Stadium-<strong>

The stadium exploded with cheers as Sly and Jack Wilstone raced down the track. Sly, hand stretched out before his chest, finished absorbing the last of Wilstone's energy into his own Life, his body emitting a brilliant radiance.

"I already told you before that this match would bore me to tears, didn't I?" Sly repeated, an arrogant gleam in his eyes.

Wilstone forced a smirk, determined to not allow his opponent to rattle his cage. "Heh, don't get too comfortable on your high horse!"

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 3 / Royalty 3]**

**[Duelist Unknown's LP: 6900]**

**[Wilstone's LP: 4000]**

**[Armed Samurai - Ben Kei: LV4/500/800] [Attack Position]**

**[1 Set Card]**

The viewing screen zoomed in on a close-up of Sly, known to the crowd as the mysterious masked young man called Duelist Unknown. From over where she was seated in the Team 5D's pit booth, Ruka and her friends watched Sly curiously. Ruka, in particular, fixated on him closely, never averting her eyes. "Could that person be…Sly?"

Back out on the track, Sly and Wilstone exchanged sharp glares briefly before he placed his hand over his deck. "I'll teach you the gap in our power! My turn! Draw!" With one effortless swipe of his hand, Sly retrieved his new card and added it into his hand.

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 4 / Royalty 4]**

**[Sly's LP: 6900]**

"I Summon Eccentric Boy in Attack Position!"

Joining Sly's ranks was a rather oddly dressed kid with bright yellow hair and bright colored clothes like something out of a circus.

**[Eccentric Boy: LV3/800/200]**

Upon seeing the familiar Monster, Rua let out an irritated moan and promptly started rummaging through his hair. "That voice, that Monster…!"

Beside her brother, Ruka leaned forward in her seat, eyes wide. "That has to be Sly!"

Sitting at the end of the table, Yusei rubbed his chin in concern. "So Sly really was working with Urteil?"

Jack said nothing in particular. To him, anyone and everyone who stood in his way was considered an enemy.

Wilstone was notably sweating a bit now despite the smirk he held plastered on his face as he rode alongside Sly. "That's a pretty annoying card you played out there."

"Hmph," Sly scoffed, taking a second card from his hand. "You're only annoyed because you've realized how superior I am to you! Yes, as you seem to know, Eccentric Boy can be tuned with a Monster from my hand, letting me instantly call out a powerful Synchro Monster without wasting Speed Counters!" Sly, both arms raised, gave a dark laugh as his body exploded with his Psychic energy. "I'm Tuning my Level Three Eccentric Boy with the Level Three Mind Protector in my hand!"

**(3+3=6)**

Wilstone watched as a pair of scaly black wings poked out of the ball of energy overtaking the field, a pair of red eyes quickly joining it and a shadow slowly forming.

"Great guardian of evil, emerge from the deepest pits of fear! Emerge thyself within thy adversary's absolute desperation and traumatization! Synchro Summon! Terrorize, Psychic Nightmare!"

The full creature dispersed from the wall of light, its dragon body more demonic in appearance than Wilstone was expecting. Still, he did not allow himself to falter.

**[Psychic Nightmare: LV6/2400/1800] [Attack Position]**

"The Synchro Monster Special Summoned with Eccentric Boy as material," Sly explained, "cannot activates its effects, has its effects negated, and is Banished from the game when removed from the field." Sly raised his hand slightly, his eyes wide and cocky. "But I won't be needing its effects to deal with the likes of _you_."

Wilstone gave a light chuckle, his eyes glued to the threatening Monster through the visors of his helmet. "Keep barking it up, but don't get too overconfident just because you've got a few more Life Points and a mid-tier Synchro Monster. I can destroy the likes of that with minimal effort, kid."

"We'll see, won't we?" Sly replied sarcastically, reaching forward to press a button on his D-Wheel. "I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing three Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! Come forth, Assault Mercenary! Attack Position!" Manifesting in front of his D-Wheel, the warrior wolf-man held a white laser gun grasped tightly in its pawed hands.

**[Assault Mercenary: LV4/1800/300] [Attack Position]**

**[Royalty's SC: 4 - 1]**

With his army lined up for battle, Sly gave a shrug of his arm as he observed Wilstone's field. "You said you were going to heat things up, but you're too much of a fool to realize you forgot to switch your Monster into Defense Position!" Sly pointed directly at the weak warrior Ben Kei sitting out on the field with no Equip Spells to boost its 500 Attack Power. Realizing his error, Wilstone grabbed his head in horror. "What?! Oh, shit!"

Ingrid faceplamed her forehead to the point of redness over in her team's pit booth. "That idiot!"

Maximillion mimicked the older woman's actions, going so far as to shoot his head back in his chair. "Oh, no! What a blunder!"

Sly gave a laugh as he passed another corner on the track, his finger still pointed directly at Wilstone. "Regret your stupidity! Go, Assault Mercenary! Attack Armed Samurai – Ben Kei!" The wolf followed its orders, instantly firing its laser gun on the weak warrior.

**[Assault Mercenary's ATK: 1800]**

**[Armed Samurai – Ben Kei's ATK: 500]**

Upon contact, the samurai was efficiently gutted and eradicated, shattering into digital powder.

**[Wilstone's LP: 4000 - 2700] **

**[Winged Pegasus' SC: 4 - 3]**

Wilstone let out a grunt, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach that far exceeded what he was expecting.

"I'm not done yet!" Sly insisted, thrusting his arm forward. "Go, Psychic Nightmare! Attack this pitiable Black Ops agent directly! Creeping Trauma!"

**[Psychic Nightmare's ATK: 2400]**

Wilstone, still recovering from the previous blow, barely had time to react as his vision was blocked out by a mirage of demonic mind rape, illusions of brutal activities assaulting the agent's brain. Screaming in terror, Wilstone was unable to shield himself against the tail whipping Nightmare unleashed upon his back. When the carnage finally ended, Wilstone felt a fiery pain all up his spine, and it took him a few minutes to catch his breath.

**[Wilstone's LP: 2700 - 300]**

**[Winged Pegasus' SC: 3 - 1]**

"So this is the power of the EXPAIN System, huh?" Wilstone grunted, attempting to straighten his sore body. "It sure packs a punch…"

"What you felt was a mixture of Murdock's crazy system and a touch of my Psychic power," Sly explained. "But don't fret. A weak Duelist of your caliber is hardly worth even letting you experience the great power of a Psychic Duelist li-"

Sly's words cut off when a sudden explosion under his D-Wheel set off, blasting him several feet off the track. Screaming in pain, Sly just barely managed to use his breaks to keep from smashing into the guard rail. "What…the hell did you do?!" Sly asked sharply, his voice pained due to the same EXPAIN System he mentioned just seconds earlier.

As the smoke from the explosion cleared, Sly caught glimpse of Wilstone wearing a wide grin, pointing to a card activated on his field. "You just had a taste of one of my personal favorite Trap Cards called Grenade!" he explained as the card shattered, its use expired. "The card activates only when I receive a Direct Attack during a Battle Phase one of my Monsters was destroyed. After Damage Calculation, my opponent takes damage equal to the amount of damage I took during this Battle Phase! In other words," he said, raising his finger, "I just shared with you the _pleasant _damage I took worth 3700 points!"

Sly, eyes twitching, growled in annoyance as he managed to finally get himself back onto the track.

**[Sly's LP: 6900 - 3200]**

"What was the point of even doing that?" the Psychic asked sharply. "Even if you managed to cut my Life Points by a significant amount, the gap in our Life is still vast! A mere 300 against my 3200 points! That's what you call _wasted effort_, you fool!"

"Call it whatever you like," Wilstone shot back. "The difference between us isn't just Life, but the size of our _balls_, kid! I'll show you that a _real man_ doesn't need to rely on Life Points alone! Whether I have 3000 Life Points or 300 Life Points, I'll still kick your ass across this damn stadium!"

"Hmph!" Sly, not looking pleased with the man's taunt, shoved a card into his Duel Disk's Magic/Trap Zone. "I set one card! Turn end!"

"You're nothing but talk!" Sly cried, his eyes wide.

Over in the Team 5D's booth, Ruka seemed concerned as she watched Wilstone, her hands clasped together in front of her chest. "Wilstone-_san_… Why would you allow yourself to take so much damage with such a difference in Life? "

"Man, what a pickle!" Rua moaned, grinding his fists together. "I want both of these bastards to lose, but one of them has to win!"

Jack was quick to retort Rua's comment, his eyes still focused on the match. "Regardless of how you may feel about Wilstone, the fact is that the enemy is with Urteil. They are the enemy, and thus we want Wilstone to be victorious." The King took a moment to think about his comment before his expression loosened a bit. "But with his recklessness out there…"

Not liking what Jack was saying, Ruka's eyes showed increasing concern as she eyed the masked Duelist Unknown. "Sly, with Urteil…? It can't be…"

Sly took another pass by the audience as he rubbed his sore arms with his hands. He growled under his breath, starring daggers into Wilstone through his side view mirror. He cursed him for even attempting to injure a superior being like him. Regardless of his little Trap, however, Sly was confident with his victory. The card he had set on his field, Psychic Rejuvenation, would increase his Life Points by 1000 for every Psychic-Type Monster he controlled. Even if he was damaged, he would maintain his dominance over Wilstone at all costs to ensure he didn't get too cocky.

Toward the back of the bleachers, Divine clapped his hands enthusiastically as he watched Sly's Dueling. "That's my boy! Who cares if he used some cheap Trap Card! That fool doesn't stand a chance against you!"

"Still as narrow-minded as always, aren't you?" Jophiel asked rhetorically from where he was perched against a nearby wall a few feet away. This immediately caught the red-haired Psychic's attention, to which he spun around defensively. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Jophiel wore his usual aloof smirk as he explained his comment. "This man named Jack Wilstone is someone Seto Kaiba allowed to enter his tournament full of elite D-Wheelers. Even the _worst_ Duelist here wouldn't be so foolish as to allow themselves to be beaten without putting up _some_ sort of fight. Both _you_, and that boy of _yours_… Let's just say you need to…how do you say it? Look outside the box, I suppose."

Divine narrowed his eyes, glancing back over at the Duel down below without commenting. Despite Jophiel's words, he had absolute faith that this was Sly's victory. There was no way his son would be so weak as to lose to someone like that man.

Back down in the track, the effects of the EXPAIN System were felt clearly by the ordinary human Wilstone. He grasped his chest, feeling a new wave of pain overcome his senses. "Well, it looks like I can't afford to play games with you any longer, punk," he grunted, one eye closed.

Sly, whose Psychic body recovered much faster, merely cocked his head at the statement. "Excuse me? Did you say you were playing games with me? Don't try to tell me that you weren't serious this entire time."

"Well, I guess showing you is better than telling you, so here goes!" Wilstone cried with a swipe of his next card. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 2 / Royalty 2]**

**[Wilstone's LP: 300]**

Wilstone smiled at the card he drew, immediately slapping it down onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon the Tuner Monster, Black Ops Soldier, in Attack Position!" The new Monster appeared on the track, wearing a black army suit and wielding a rifle.

**[Black Ops Soldier: LV4/1500/1200]**

"When Black Ops Soldier is Normal Summoned," Wilstone said, "I can Special Summoned one Black Ops Drone and another Level Four or lower Warrior-Type Monster from my hand, deck, or Graveyard in face-up Attack Position!" Wilstone gave a move of his arm as he summoned for his warriors. "Come out, two Black Ops Drones!" The two foot soldiers wearing standard army green-grey uniforms dashed out on his field, accompanied by their drone robots, completing his army of three.

**[Black Ops Drone: LV3/1000/800] x2**

"Now the time has come to show you the most powerful warrior my deck can produce!" Wilstone said, his warriors lined up in front of his D-Wheel. Sly looked unimpressed despite Wilstone's claim. "I'm tuning my Level Four Black Ops Soldier with my two Level Three Black Ops Drones!" The stadium filled with the standard green light of the Synchro Summon, casting a glossy glow over the agent's face as a shadow rose from the track surface.

**(4+3+3=10)**

"Great warrior, stealthier than even the thickest shadow, penetrate the enemy's defenses and strike their heart with your kunai! Synchro Summon! Stab, Black Ops General!"

Wilstone's mightiest warrior, an older man with a scar across his entire face, joined the A.D.'s agent by his side. The General had multiple weapons along the case strapped to his back, including grenades, various forms of artillery, and knives.

**[Black Ops General: LV10/3000/2800] [Attack Position]**

Sly observed the warrior, his eyes shifting left to right as be took note of its various methods of attack. "So you have a decent Monster at your disposal… But it still won't be enough."

"Say that again after you experience his power!" Wilstone cried, giving his General a nodding signal. "I activate Black Ops General's effect! Once per turn, he Special Summons a Grenade Token onto my opponent's field!" Sly's eyes widened slightly as a green trigger-bomb was promptly chucked over by his D-Wheel, floating behind him on the track.

"Shadow Bombing!"

Sly braced for impact, but nothing happened. Wilstone gave a laugh at Sly's behavior, taking the opportunity to mock him. "For someone who claims to be immune to pain, you sure look worried. But don't worry. That bomb won't be detonating…just _yet_."

Sly gave a low-pitched growl, eyes narrowing in disgust through his mirror.

"That Grenade Token will sit on your field, taking up your Monster Zones. You can't release these tokens, and if they stay on your side of the field for more than three turns, they explode, destroying every Monster on your field, and inflicting 300 points of damage to you for each Monster destroyed."

"What?" Sly grew increasingly uncomfortable as he listened, but he concealed his concern through his mask.

"It's too early to get worried!" Wilstone grinned, rubbing salt in his verbal inflictions. "Black Ops General gains 800 Attack Points for every Monster my opponent controls on the field! That includes the Grenade Token I just gave you!" As he pointed toward Sly's side of the track, the Psychic finally found himself unable to contain his shock.

"You have three Monsters on the field! That means Black Ops General gains 2400 Attack Points!"

**[Black Ops General's ATK: 3000 - 5400]**

"What?!" Sly cried, his grey blue bangs blowing about his face in the wind. "5400 Attack Points?!"

Wilstone, looking pleased with the reversal in situation, wasted no time to go on the assault. "It's time to pay you back, boy! Go, Black Ops General! Attack Assault Mercenary!"

**[Assault Mercenary's ATK: 1800]**

The powerful general dashed forward, extending its kunai toward the wolf warrior. "Sneaky Thrust!"

"I won't let you take me down so easily!" Sly retaliated with a thrust of his wrist. "Trap Card, activate! Psychic Rejuvenation!" A white energy emitting from his Monster immediately began to seep into his body once the card flipped face-up. "This card increases my Life Points by 1000 points for each Psychic-Type Monster I control on the field!"

**[Duelist Unknown's LP: 3200 - 4200]**

"Nice try, kid!" Wilstone cried, speeding beside him. "But the attack still goes through! Go!"

Sly screamed in pain as his soldier was skewered, the pain transferring into his body. The impact jostled the Psychic across the track, stirring up a dust cloud in the process.

**[Duelist Unknown's LP: 4200 - 600]**

**[Royalty's SC: 2 - 0]**

With one less Monster on Sly's field, Wilstone's general dropped 800 Attack Points in value.

**[Black Op General's ATK: 5400 - 4600]**

"How'd you like the taste of _that_, punk?!" Wilstone cried out, absorbing his own arrogance. "Not so cocky now, are you?!" As Sly caught his breath, Wilstone took the opportunity to meet eyes with Ruka while passing by the 5D's pit booth, flashing her a smile. He silently hoped her respect points for him were increasing after seeing him in action.

Turning back toward Sly, Wilstone loosened his arm a bit. "Turn end!"

In the stands, Divine was freaking out as he brushed through his scraggly hair with his hand. "This is impossible…! That weakling managed to deplete more than 3000 Life Points in a single turn?!"

"That's why I _told you_, Divine, dear," Jophiel said in his silkiest voice from his spot in the corner. "Your boy still has a _long way_ to go, I'm afraid."

Divine growled in response, but couldn't find the words to argue at this point. He returned his eyes to the track, glaring angrily at Sly.

Over in the Team 5D's booth, Aki watched the match intensely with her hands gripping the side of the table. "Both of them are evenly matched now."

"Either of them could lose now," Yusei said, his arms folded. "It's hard to say who the winner will be."

The Team Winged Pegasus booth was filled with the same intensity, perhaps even more so, as they watched Wilstone's performance. "Oh my God!" Maximillion cried dramatically. "Both of them are intense!"

"That damn reckless idiot nearly got himself hurt," Ingrid grumbled, fidgeting in her seat nervously. "At least he managed to turn the tables…"

"My…turn!" Sly managed in the track, wincing at the pain in his arm. "Draw!"

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 3 / Royalty 1]**

**[Duelist Unknown's LP: 600]**

"Whoa there!" Wilstone cut Sly off before he could even look at his drawn card. "During your Standby Phase, Black Ops General throws another Grenade Token onto your field! Shadow Bombing!" The general took another green grenade from his bag and tossed it beside the other bomb already following Sly along on the track.

**[Grenade Token: LV1/0/0]**

"Now you have a third Monster on your field, so Black Ops General takes another 800 Attack Power boost!"

**[Black Op General's ATK: 4600 - 5400]**

Disgruntled, Sly finally viewed his drawn card and immediately placed it onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon Psychic Commander in Attack Position!" A robotic Monster in army clothing riding a floating tank appeared beside his two Grenade Tokens out on the track.

**[Psychic Commander: LV3/1400/800] **

**[Black Op General's ATK: 5400 - 6200]**

As Sly brought his arm back, he felt recoil in his arm similar to that of a gun. The feeling soon followed up with an intense pain in his arm as well as a severe numbness in his neck. Puzzled by this reaction, Sly took a moment to glance over at the masked Dr. Murdock while passing his team along on the track. "That damn old geezer and his toys…" If Sly had to guess, Murdock mixed his study on Psychics with his EXPAIN System, which brought forth the reaction Sly felt to his own Psychic powers.

Sly returned his glare to Wilstone, who was looking quite pleased with the damage he caused. "You're not a weakling like I said before," Sly said, his eyes less intense. "I'll admit that you're a talented Duelist."

"Thanks for the flattery, kid," Wilstone replied sarcastically. "But don't think that means I'll go easy on you."

"Of course not, " Sly said, his voice darker. "I'd rather die than to be pitied by some human! I may admit your strength, but I'll never succumb to it! Until my very last breath, I'll continue to fight! My pride as a Psychic Duelist demands it! Now observe!" Sly cried, raising both his hands. "I'm tuning my Level Three Psychic Commander with my Level Six Psychic Nightmare!" Both Monsters blended together in a pool of black energy, a much larger shadow emerging in front of Sly's D-Wheel.

**(3+6=9)**

"Emerge from the abyss of mental strain! Pierce the consciousness and shatter the enemy's resolve! Synchro Summon! Penetrate, Psychic Hyper Blaster!"

Sly's new Monster manifested, its body encased in robotic-like metal and two laser guns grasped in its hands.

**[Hyper Psychic Blaster: LV9/3000/2500]**

As Psychic Nightmare left the field, it was promptly sucked into a wormhole as per the effects of Eccentric Boy, where it would spend the rest of the Duel.

**[Black Op General's ATK: 6200 - 5400]**

Wilstone took a minute to observe the new Monster, rubbing his chin slightly with his free hand. "I'm not sure why you even bothered," he said finally. "Sure, it's powerful, but compared to my Black Ops General it's as good as useless. You should have at least played Defense Position. You may have lasted another turn if you did."

"Don't belittle me," Sly snapped back, his eyes hardening. "We both know that I would be defeated if you played even the weakest of your Warriors next turn. Besides, you said yourself that these Grenade Tokens will explode if even one stays on the field for more than three of my turns, right? That means if I sit and wait, I'll automatically explode on the End Phase of my next turn."

Wilstone took a moment to chuckle, letting the sharp wind blow past him. "Well, you're right about that. Does that mean you've given up hope of defeating me?"

Sly took a moment to close his eyes as he prepared himself. Once they opened again, Wilstone detected a slight change in them, as if the Psychic had detached himself from the situation entirely. "I prefer to win and lose on my own terms," Sly finally said grimly. "If I'm going to lose here, I won't do so as a spineless coward who defended until the very end!"

Wilstone's smile faded, forming a scowl of sorts.

"I end my turn!" Sly cried, holding no cards in hand or on the field. "If you're going to attack, do it now!"

In the stands, Divine was furious at this point, hostility toward his son flashing within his one exposed left eye. "Don't you talk that way, Sly! I won't tolerate it!"

Over in his corner by the wall of the stadium, Jophiel let out a light laugh, placing his hand under his chin. "Aww, don't be that way, _Daddy_. Sly has a lot of _courage_ to accept such a _humiliating defeat_ like a _man_." Jophiel's smile faded, and he whispered under his breath, "Unlike a certain someone."

"Huh?" Divine mumbled, cupping a hand over his ear. "I didn't hear that last part."

"Oh, nothing! I was just saying what a great father you are!"

Divine flashed the fellow Psychic a glare, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

Back down below, Wilstone waved his hand over his deck as he prepared to draw a card. Passing by the starting line for another lap, the A.D.'s Black Ops didn't seem to fancy Sly's sudden change in demeanor.

"My turn!" WIlstone declared, drawing his card. "Draw!"

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 4 / Royalty 2]**

**[Wilstone's LP: 300]**

After viewing the card he drew, Wilstone let his hand flutter around, still grasping the card, as he shot Sly a dark menacing glare through his visor. "So you want a dignified defeat, is that it?" Cocking his head slightly, the FBI agent continued. "I'm afraid to say I can't allow that. To think you'd have the audacity to talk about dignity after you defiled Ingrid's lifelong work and the mansion she inherited from her family! You disgust me, boy!"

Over in her seat, Ingrid seemed a bit surprise by Wilstone's determination to defend her honor.

Sly's eyes widened slightly, meeting Wilstone's gaze through his side view mirror. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'll teach you _exactly_ what I mean!" Wilstone yelled, his eyes going bloodshot. "I activate Black Op General's final effect!"

"It's still got another effect?!" Sly's eyes stretched even further, his brown iris' expanding in fear.

"Once per turn, instead of Special Summoning a Grenade Token to your field," Wilstone explained, "I can change control of any number of Grenade Tokens. In other words, I can move them onto my field. I can then use these tokens for a release!" Wilstone finally slapped down his card, sucking the grenades off the field and out of harm's way. "I release the two Grenade Tokens to Advance Summon Black Ops Sniper in Attack Position!"

Replacing the two tokens, the muscular African American sniper aimed his rifle directly at Sly's field, a red light scanning for a target.

**[Black Ops Sniper: LV7/2600/2300]**

**[Black Ops General's ATK: 5400 - 3800]**

"Doing that weakened his General because Sly has less Monsters on his field!" Rua pointed out. "Why would he do that just to Summon a Monster when he could have easily destroyed Psychic Hyper Blaster with Black Ops General?"

"Sly, eyes twitching, seemed far from thrilled with this move. "What the hell are you playing at?!"

"I activate Black Ops Sniper's effect!" Wilstone declared, extending his hand. "When this Monster is Summoned successfully, it destroys one Monster on my opponent's field with Attack Power equal to or higher than the Attack Power of this card! In other words, your Psychic Hyper Blaster holding 400 more Attack Points than my Black Ops Sniper will be destroyed!"

"What?!" Sly gasped as his powerful Synchro Monster was instantly shattered by a shot to the head.

**[Black Ops General's ATK: 3800 - 3000]**

"Figured it out yet, punk?" Wilstone asked sarcastically, pointing two fingers at the Psychic. "The likes of you ain't even worth dirtying my hands over! I'll take you down without even _touching_ you! Consider this payback for the humiliation Ingrid and I endured at her mansion because of you!"

Sly's eyes were filling with bloody veins, practically about to pop out of his socket by this point. "Don't get so cocky!" Psychic power was now openly emitted from his body, forming a small sphere around him. Wilstone felt the pressure around his skin double, but he ignored it.

"Learn this well, kid," Wilstone said, wincing slightly from the pressure around his skull. "Those with the strength to back up their words hold the right to be cocky! Sniveling little brats like you, regardless of whether you're a Psychic Duelist or not, need to go back to bed and train for another ten years before you hold that right!"

As Sly growled, Wilstone raised his arm higher to give a good fist pump. "I activate Black Op Sniper's second effect! Once during each of my turns, I can deal my opponent 1000 points of damage!" On signal, the Sniper cocked his rifle, positioned his red light around Sly's chest, and unleashed a golden bullet headed straight for him.

"Long-Ranged Bullet!"

"What did you say?!" Sly cried, attempting to expand the barrier of energy he propelled around his D-Wheel. Failing, the bullet passed through and pierced his heart. With a scream, Sly's eyes rolled back in his head as the EXPAIN System simulated the experience of death within his mind for over two minutes.

**[Duelist Unknown's LP: 600 - 0]**

In the bleachers, Divine balled his fists in fury, his eyes filled with hatred. "Sly, how could you let that human humiliate you like this in a world-wide affair?! Don't think you'll go unpunished for this!"

Behind him, Jophiel let out a long, comical laugh, holding his head with his hand. "Divine, dear, I'm afraid you're going to have to triple that boy's training! I have to say that I'm very _disappointed_." Still grinning, Jophiel turned his attention to the aura of the EXPAIN System, normally invisible to everyone else, which he could see clearly through his eyes as a thin red layer surrounding the stadium. "Getting _that hurt _over something _as weak as this_?" With a wave of his finger, Jophiel continued to patronize the older man. "Tsk, tsk. I'm afraid your New Arcadia Movement is as good as _doomed_ if all your candidates are at _this level_."

Growling, Divine could only turn away in shame. However, it wasn't too late, he thought. He could whip Sly into shape in order to increase his performance for tomorrow's affair, assuming Team Royalty prevailed today.

Sly, still riding along the track, grasped his chest in pain. His consciousness returned, but the pain from Murdock's system lingered within his heart. He couldn't help but wonder what a normal human would feel under this system if a Psychic like him was in this much pain. Gritting his teeth, Sly shifted his hateful glare over toward the one who just defeated him, Jack Wilstone. "To think I'd lose in such a humiliating way…! This isn't over between us, Jack Wilstone! The two of us will settle this one of these days!"

"Please," Wilstone replied softly, no longer seeming to care about the younger man. "You and your little organization won't be taking a single step away from this tournament." Lifting his finger for a good point of doom, Wilstone made his declaration loud and clear: "Once things are settled, all of you will be crushed, arrested, and executed for your crimes against humanity!"

"Wishful thinking," Sly said, forcing a smirk, though Wilstone couldn't see it through his mask. "You don't have the slightest clue as to who you're picking a fight with. I don't intend to make excuses, but you should be aware that a Psychic Deck is severely weakened in a Riding Duel. When the two of us clash again, it will be on _my_ territory."

"I return that sentiment to you, brat!" Wilstone shot back. "You should know that _my deck _is _also _weakened during Riding Duels! In other words, if I beat you now, you won't even touch me in a Ground Duel!"

Scoffing, Sly finally rode off the field, knowing there was no point in bickering now. No matter what, he'd crush this human with all his might the next time they met.

As both D-Wheelers drove off the track, the Master of Ceremonies took the opportunity to comment through the speakers. _"And the first match of the seventh round comes to a shocking close as Duelist Unknown is taken down! The First Wheelers are exiting as the Second Wheelers are preparing to take to the field!"_

As Sly pulled into the path leading to the Team Royalty pit booth, he came to a stop when he saw Etzel approach on his own black D-Wheel. Etzel, wearing a wide grin under his visor, glared right at the Psychic, tension rising between them.

"I pity you, young one," Etzel said through his smirk. "Luck just isn't on your side, is it? If only you had drawn _that card_, things may have gone a bit differently for you. Do you feel any regrets?"

"I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you," Sly said darkly, emitting his energy clearly.

Not the least bit fazed, Etzel drove close enough to place his hand over Sly's shoulder. "Don't you worry! I promise I'll _avenge _you!" he said in a half-whisper before letting go and dashing toward the starting line with a cackle.

Sly merely narrowed his eyes as he drove toward his team's booth.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>As the events of Duelist Unknown's loss against Jack Wilstone played across the TVs in the interior stadium, Stephanie was busy hitting souvenir shops all over the place. She already had four bags full of items using money she'd been saving from her part time job, and she planned to continue the shopping spree.<p>

All the while, Stephanie had been thinking back to a few minutes ago when her and Yukio were in the hallway together. She was feeling a bit disappointed, as for a moment she was certain he was going to kiss her. She couldn't help but wonder what was truly going through his head at that moment.

Stephanie was a bit anxious to complete that step in their relationship, in all honesty. Although it might be a small thing for most couples, she could tell that, considering Yukio's personality, for the two of them it would a big leap forward. Although, once again considering Yukio's personality, it could end up being a major setback if it wasn't handled properly. That's the reason why she didn't want to force the matter and would rather he be the one to take that step instead. She knew she needed to be patient with him, but she worried that if she left it entirely up to Yukio, it could take a very long time, and that was being modest. Most of all, she worried that she might not be able to wait that long without taking matters into her own hands.

Stephanie, now lost in thought, started to rub in chin as she contemplated the situation, holding her four bags in her other hand. Stephanie knew that, once that petty matter was out of the way, there'd be the next step, then after that...

Stephanie's imagination practically exploded as she envisioned "that moment" where she popped Yukio's cherry and stole his innocence. Face bright, the ditzy young woman grasped her hands as her mind entered forbidden territory for a Shonen series, with her on the top. Giggling loudly like an obnoxious school girl, Stephanie closed her eyes as she marched forward.

Just as she turned the corner of a hallway, Stephanie ran head first into a person with seemingly muscular arms. The force of the impact sent her falling backward onto her rear, her bags sprawling all over the floor. She got a few odd looks from the crowd, but they quickly returned to their own business.

"Owie…" she mumbled, rubbing her bruised hip. "What's the big idea?! We already had this plot point in chapter two!"

Stephanie, snapping fully out of her trance, looked ahead of her to see a shiny pair of black dress shoes. Slowly shifting her gaze upward, she was met with a pair of glossy eyes staring down at her. She was a bit taken a back when she saw a well-dressed gentleman standing in the corner of the turn-off hallway leading to the janitorial room she had stumbled upon while lost in her fantasy. She stopped to examine him for a moment, thinking he looked familiar. After a moment, Stephanie recognized the man and immediately started calling out to him.

"Fred-_chan_! How've you been?!"

Mr. Fred, who had been following his own agenda for some time now, jumped a bit her girly voice filled his ears. He had been lost in his own thoughts as well, only to be completely rammed by this woman. Fred, still staring down at her, finally placed her identity as Stephanie, the girl who always followed Jack Atlas everywhere he went. Scowling, Fred gave a quiet click of his tongue, displeased with the young woman's presence. Of all the people who could have spotted him…

Remembering her manners, Stephanie pulled herself to her feet and gave a sincere bow. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention where I was going! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes," Mr. Fred replied, adjusting his tie uncomfortably. "I hope you are as well."

"Yes, I am. I should have paid more attention." Stephanie gave a sheepish rub of her head, sticking out her tongue cutely. Mr. Fred gave a brief roll of his eyes when she wasn't looking at him, remembering how ditzy this woman was. He quickly adjusted himself, not wanting to appear rude. Wait, why did he even care at this point? He pondered the question to himself.

"Oh, wait a minute!" Fred's attention directed toward the woman as she raised her finger in sudden realization. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?!"

The two shared a moment of awkward silence, most of which was Fred trying to figure out just what the hell Stephanie was referring to.

She, of course, was referring to the fact that that she had envisioned Yukio on the bottom losing his… Actually, this explanation is omitted. This scene is hereby to be continued as the two acquaintances stared at each other for several minutes in dumbfounded silence.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>On the other side of the stadium, Yukio walked aimlessly around as he waited for Stephanie to finish her business. Though she had asked him to return to his seat, his mind was still in a fog after their previous little encounter with Urteil. His conversation with Anton, in particular, dominated his thoughts. The older Urteil general's voice filled his ears as he walked through a random hallway.<p>

"_Whether she's your girlfriend, just a friend, or whatever you want to call it, I'd say she's not nearly as much of an annoyance as you claim her to be."_

Why would Anton say something like that? And why did he always think about every little incident involving Stephanie like this? He may not have much of a life, but surely he had better things to think about.

Yukio, not intending to, started thinking back to just before that when he was hugging Stephanie in that side hallway to avoid being seen by Urteil. More specifically, he thought about being with her like that and the feeling it gave him. This led to him thinking back to the other times he felt this feeling when he was around Stephanie, such as the time on the plane, the time in bed, when he saved her from Lotten, and then when he apologized to her.

As Yukio was lost in thought, he noticed that the next match was beginning down below through a nearby TV screen. He recognized Etzel, Urteil's third-in-command, as the one at the starting line. He realized that Urteil has finally started their plan.

* * *

><p><strong>-Dome Stadium-<strong>

* * *

><p>Etzel grinned confidently as his opponent, the trash-talking Mike Jackson, joined him at the starting line for the second match. Both men glared at one another, neither willing to give an inch when it came to their dirty gestures. The two men made it clear that they had no respect for one another and that they were not going to engage in the usual formalities such as shaking hands or any of that nonsense.<p>

"_The second match will feature the relatively new elite to the Dueling world named Mike Jackson" _MC started_," the winner of the Pegasus J. Crawford Memorial Tournament, against the unknown Duelist calling himself Bakura!" _

Etzel gave a light scoff, raising both his arms slightly as the crowd cheered. "So, you're pretty well known, eh? I guess that means you're an okay Duelist." Etzel continued, his smirk growing more arrogant as he spoke. "That's good. I won't be as easy to deal with as my partner over there." With a grin, Etzel pointed over to Sly, who stood at the bottom of the bleacher stairs with his arms folded against his chest. He still had his mask covering his face to hide his identity.

Mike gave a laugh, smoothing his shiny hair back with his hand before tightening his helmet's straps. "So you're Bakura, huh? That's pretty ironic. The stats listed on the viewing screen say you play an Occult Deck." Mike pointed to the center screen he referenced a good few meters away as he spoke. "Back in the Battle City Tournament, there was a guy named Bakura Ryou who also played an Occult Deck, and he was damn nasty, yo. Is your deck based around his deck or something?"

"Yes, that's right," Etzel replied somewhat casually, his smirk still plastered to his lips. "My real name is Etzel, but I like to call myself Bakura during official Duels." Etzel raised his finger, his long, black hair fluttering in the gentle breeze. "Bakura Ryou was my hero back when I was a kid, so I consider his name to be great luck." Glaring at his opponent through the corner of his eyes, Etzel's sneer stretched slightly. "I'll have you know that there isn't a _single_ official Duel I've participated in with this name that I haven't won."

Both D-Wheelers fell silent, the sound of the crowd washing over them as they shared a pre-Duel stare down. "That so, bitch?" Mike finally replied, his eyes narrowing through his visor. "Then I guess this'll be your first, yo."

As the two D-Wheelers shared their exchange, Wilstone was returning to his seat in the Team Winged Pegasus pit booth. As he took his seat, he gave a light moan and winced in pain.

Ingrid shifted her gaze to her colleague, her hands folded on the table. "You didn't need to go so far just to defend my honor," the woman said quietly.

Wilstone merely flashed her a smile, not saying a word. He knew there was no need to say anything further on the matter, after all.

Clearing her throat to change the subject, Ingrid took a more serious tone. "So they've really activated the EXPAIN System? What's your damage report?"

"It's shaky," Wilstone replied, twirling his hand slightly to show his point. "I'd say it's at about mid-level right now. I've got bruises all over, but nothing's broken." The FBI agent rubbed his chest down to emphasize his point. "But that doesn't mean they can't raise the level whenever they want. I advised Mike to be careful, but he's confident he has nothing to worry about."

The younger teen named Kate shot her older leaders an understanding nod. Wilstone gave her a light smile, lighting up a fresh cigarette. "We knew what we were getting into from the very start," Kate said. "Mike and I aren't as strong as you guys, but we're going to do our best to help take Urteil down."

"Good girl, Kate girl!" Maximillion complimented with a bright smile, his legs folded neatly over each other in his chair. "That is the spirit! I am proud of you all!"

Ingrid retained her apprehensive expression despite her team's positive outlook. "Mike needs to end this quickly with his Deck Destruction…"

Etzel and Mike finally turned away from each other and prepared to jet down the track. After a few more minutes, MC spoke into the microphone to deliver the message everyone had been waiting for.

"_Because Team Royalty lost the previous match, the first turn goes with Etzel! Now accelerate, D-Wheelers! Riding Duel, start!"_

On cue, both D-Wheelers hit the gas and blasted past the starting line into the open track. From the very get-go, Etzel faced two powerful High-Level Monsters with no cards out on his field.

**[SC: Royalty 2 / Winged Pegasus 4]**

**[Etzel's LP: 4000]**

**[Mike's LP: 4000]**

**[Black Ops General: LV10/3000/2800] [Attack Position]**

**[Black Ops Sniper: LV7/2600/2300] [Attack Position]**

"My turn!" Etzel declared, holding a fresh hand of five cards. "Draw!" The Urteil general swiped the sixth card off his deck, immediately adding it into his hand.

**[SC: Royalty 3 / Winged Pegasus 5]**

**[Etzel's LP: 4000]**

After taking a moment to examine the cards he held in his hand, Etzel took one out and placed it face-down horizontally on his Duel Disk. "I set one Monster in Face-Down Defense Position. Then I set three cards face-down in my Magic/Trap Zone!" Four hidden cards appeared out on the track in front of Etzel's D-Wheel, much to Mike's annoyance.

"Playin' defense right from the start, huh?" Mike grumbled, eyeing the Duelist's field carefully. "Guess you were all talk."

"Turn end!" Etzel cried, his grin unfading. "If you're so confident, it's time to prove yourself! Come attack me!"

Nodding, Mike placed his hand over his deck to draw a card. "My turn, yo!"

**[SC: Royalty 4 / Winged Pegasus 6]**

**[Mike's LP: 4000]**

Mike was now holding four of his own cards and two cards he inherited from Wilstone. He was absolutely confident that this Duel would be a breeze based on how his opponent was cowering from the very first turn.

"During my Standby Phase," Mike said, face as hard as stone, "Black Ops Sniper will inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent! Now eat this, bitch! Long-Ranged Bullet!"

Etzel cried out in pain as he took a golden bullet straight to the heart, just as Sly had minutes earlier. Wheezing slightly, Etzel forced a grin to show that his spirits wouldn't be broken so easily.

**[Etzel's LP: 4000 - 3000]**

"Then," Mike continued, taking one of Wilstone's cards, "I activate Speed Spell – Defense Buster from my hand! When I have two or more Speed Counters, this card switches one Defense Position Monster on the field and switches it into Attack Position!"

Etzel narrowed his eyes as his face-down Monster was flipped into Face-Up Attack Position, revealed to be a small red demon covered head-to-toe in eyeballs.

**[Big Eye: LV4/1200/1000] [Attack Position]**

"Why _thank you_," Etzel replied with a smirk. "Thanks to you, I can activate Big Eyes' Special Ability sooner than I anticipated! When this card is flipped face-up, I can look at the top five cards of my deck and place them back in any order I desire!" Grinning, Etzel flipped through his revealed cards and rearranged them, looking pleased with his alterations.

"You won't be thanking me for long," Mike replied, taking the second of Wilstone's cards from his hand. "I Summon Goblin Black Ops in Attack Position!"

Joining the more powerful Black Ops warriors on the field was a black and white creature with three eyes. Its weapon of choice was a stun gun.

**[Goblin Black Ops: LV4/1400/1000]**

"Go, Goblin Black Ops!" Mike cried, raising his arm. "Attack Big Eye!"

Just as the goblin was about to give the eye creature the shock of its life, everyone shared a collective gasp when a sudden white ghost shot out of nowhere straight through its chest. Stunned, the goblin retreated and hopped back onto Mike's side of the track.

"What'd you do, bitch?"

As Mike glanced over to Etzel's field, he was shocked to see the older man wide-eyed and maniacal with his toothy grin, his once face-down Trap Card exposed. "You sure _fell_ for it, didn't you?! You just activated a Trap Card known as Dark Spirit of the Silent!"

"I see," Mike said, thinking over the situation carefully. "Dark Spirit of the Silent; a Trap Card that negates the attack of an opponent's Monster and forces another Monster on the field to attack instead. Considering I just used my _weakest _Monster to attack, that move makes no sense, yo!"

"No, it's exactly as _planned_!" Etzel cried in reply, raising his finger. "The Monster I force to attack is…Black Ops General!"

The audience started to murmur amongst themselves at Etzel's ridiculous declaration. All except his own Urteil associates were wide eyed and dumbstruck as the powerful General removed a long-bladed sword from its hilt as its choice of attack this time.

"Have you lost your mind, bitch?" Mike asked, raising his arm softly. "Because you have a Monster on your side of the field, Black Ops General currently holds 3800 Attack Points! Your Big Eye only has 1200 Attack Points! You're talkin' 2600 points of damage, yo!"

**[Big Eye's ATK: 1200]**

**[Black Ops General's ATK: 3800]**

As promised, the General gave a mighty swing of its long-bladed sword, planning to dice the eyeball demon into tiny bloody pieces! Unfortunately for the overpowered Monster, Etzel had other plans, which he promptly demonstrated with a flick of his wrist.

"Did you really think I'd commit suicide?! Trap Card, activate! Hate Buster!"

It was Mike's turn to sweat this time. "What?! Hate Buster?!"

On contact, both Big Eye and Black Ops General erupted into fireballs, an explosion rocking the stadium.

"Hate Buster activates when one of my Fiend-Type Monsters is targeted by the enemy's Monster!" Etzel cried, laughing it up. "Once activated, both the target and the attacking Monster are destroyed, and my opponent takes damage equal to the original Attack Power of their attacking Monster!" Pointing his finger, Etzel flashed his teeth like a preying hyena as he gave a devilish laugh. "That means you get to chew on 3000 points worth of damage!"

Mike screamed in agony as another explosion set off on his field, rocking him around like a ping pong ball.

**[Mike's LP: 4000 - 1000]**

Emerging from the smoke of the explosion, Mike was clearly suffering with severe burns and scratches, panting heavily. The heat from the explosion melted the gel in his hair, which now blew around in a scraggly mess. Mike thought to himself that the EXPAIN System felt even worse than he expected, but he had no plans on giving up any time soon.

In her team's booth, Ingrid was growing increasingly worried for her mate's safety. "That man was aiming to destroy Black Ops General all along…!"

Beside her, Wilstone chewed his thumb anxiously, looking quite disturbed himself. "To think he took down my Ace Monster so easily…!"

Etzel let out another blood curdling laugh, raising both of his arms as he drove along the smoke-filled track. "Destroying that overpowered brute was definitely _one _of my motives! But thanks to you, I've been able to set up the road to your destruction with Big Eyes' effect!" His eyes mocking and perverse with blood lust, Etzel brought one of his arms down so he could raise a finger arrogantly. "I hereby make a prophecy on _Heilandes_' good name! The five cards resting atop my deck will be the instrument of your death!"

"Don't let your balls get too big, fool!" Mike cried. "In case you've forgotten, I've still got one Monster left! Now go cut this loser down to size, Black Ops Sniper!" Raising its long barrel gun, the Sniper shot another round, this one aimed directly at Etzel's skull.

Etzel's grin widened even further, stretched across half his face, as the bullet approached. "You call me a fool, yet you make the same mistake twice within the same turn! Trap Card, activate! Demon's Chain!"

Mike let out a gasp when a pair of green chains ensnared his Monster, eradicating the approaching bullet in the process.

"Demon's Chain," Etzel explained, "captures one face-up Effect Monster on the field within its energy draining chains! As long as this card remains face-up on the field, that Monster can't activate its effects or attack! In other words," he said, scrunching up his nose for his dirtiest sneer, "you can't use that ridiculous effect to damage me once per turn!"

"Oh my God!" Maximillion cried, rising from his seat in astonishment. "This man completely destroyed Jack boy's Black Ops Combo in a single turn! Incredible! Unbelievable!"

Mike, visually sweating by this point, knew he'd been had. "I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing two Speed Counters, I can increase my Life Points by 1000 points! I use this effect twice, removing four and increasing by 2000 Life!"

**[Mike's LP: 1000 - 3000]**

**[Winged Pegasus' SC: 6 - 2]**

"I end my turn, yo!" Mike said, taking a moment to catch his breath as he passed by the audience on the track.

Etzel gave another cackle as he drew his next card, the first card of his five card prophecy. "My turn!"

**[SC: Royalty 5 / Winged Pegasus 3]**

**[Etzel's LP: 3000]**

Taking three more cards from his hand, Etzel made a repeat performance from his first turn. "I set one Monster in Face-Down Defense Position! Then I set two cards in reverse! Turn end!"

Over in the 5D's booth, Jack looked far from impressed by Etzel's Dueling. "He talks big, but all he's doing is going on the defensive!" the King grumbled. "It's distasteful!"

"Yes," Yusei said, "but we learned from the last turn that he's a far better strategist than he appears. Mike Jackson better not let his guard down even for a second if he doesn't want to take another beating like last turn."

Jack grunted in response, not happy to admit it, but knowing the scientist was correct in his statement.

"My turn, yo!" Mike cried, flinching in pain from his sore body. "Draw!"

**[SC: Royalty 6 / Winged Pegasus 4]**

**[Mike's LP: 3000]**

"I get it, man!" Mike said as he glanced at his remaining five cards. "In order to beat scum like you, I can't be using cards I borrowed from someone else! I gotta rely solely on my own strategies!" With a swift motion, Mike slammed a card down onto his Duel Disk, creating a new black dragon Monster with a large broadax. "I Summon Axe Dragonute in Attack Position!"

**[Axe Dragonute: LV4/2000/1200]**

"Go, Axe Dragonute! Attack his face-down Monster!"

With one sweeping slice, Etzel's hidden card was chopped in half, the small pumpkin demon along with it.

**[Sangan: LV3/1000/600]**

"You just destroyed a little critter known as Sangan!" Etzel cried, grin still in place. "When this Monster is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add one Monster with 1500 Attack Power or less from my deck to my hand!" After a few moments of digging through his deck, Etzel added the card of his desire and reshuffled.

"Then," Etzel continued, "I activate a face-down Trap Card known as Rebirth Tablet!" Mike watched as an ancient Egyptian slab bearing the symbol of Monster Reborn appeared on Etzel's field, manifesting the once destroyed Sangan on his field. "This card activates when a Monster on my field is destroyed and allows me to Special Summon one Monster from my Graveyard! Now you'll have no choice but to destroy Sangan again and allow me to gain another Monster Card!"

**[Sangan: LV3/1000/600] [Defense Position]**

Mike scoffed, not seeming too impressed. "I thought this was supposed to be one of the cards leading to my death," Mike called out. Receiving nothing but a chuckle from his opponent, Mike noticed his dragon taking on a defensive stance. He expected it though. Axe Dragonute automatically switched to Defense Mode after attacking.

"If you want me to attack that ugly critter so badly," Mike cried with a raise of his fist, "I'll be happy to oblige, bitch! Go, Goblin Black Ops!"

**[Goblin Black Ops' ATK: 1400]**

With a repeat of the first attack, Sangan shattered, Etzel added his desired Monster, and Mike was left with no choice but to end his Battle Phase. "You sure know how to prolong your defeat, bitch," he said, slipping two more cards from his hand into his Duel Disk. "I set two cards and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Etzel immediately declared, drawing his card.

**[SC: Royalty 7 / Winged Pegasus 5]**

**[Etzel's LP: 3000]**

"I was dead serious about my prophecy!" Etzel said with an all-knowing grin. "Sangan is a necessary piece of your assassination, including the two cards it helped me add to my hand. Sangan's effect has reshuffled my deck, but I can clearly see that my prophecy has not chan-!"

Etzel's voice was cut off by a sudden blast of dark energy that passed right through the cards in his hand and straight into his deck. Caught off guard, the Duelist's grin finally fell flat. "What the…?"

Etzel cocked his head toward Mike's field, where a Trap Card was revealed. The black energy he saw was being emitted from that card, and was now entering into Mike's very own Monster, Axe Dragonute.

"I activated a Trap Card known as Deck Devastation Virus," Mike explained, his Monster slowly disintegrating. "By releasing a Dark-Attribute Monster on my field with 2000 Attack Points or more, a deadly virus will spread throughout your field, your hand, and your entire deck for your next three turns, destroying all of your Monsters with 1500 or less Attack Points!" Axe Dragonute's body vaporized entirely, becoming the energy currently infecting Etzel's hand.

Etzel cringed as the dark substance ate through two of the cards in his hand, Headless Knight and Chaos Necromancer. Etzel forced his grin to return despite the loss, not looking too worried. "A virus, is it? Are you absolutely _positive _that will work against _me_?"

"Quit the foolin', bitch!" Mike shot back, waving his hand up and down as he followed the man on the track. "This virus will automatically destroy every Monster Card you draw within your next three turns that has 1500 Attack Power or less! That will give you a major disadvantage!"

Etzel laughed lightly, taking the final card he was holding and sliding it into his Duel Disk. "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton! When I have two or Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck and discard one!" Etzel did just that, leaving one fresh card unaffected by Mike's virus.

"If your virus destroys all my weaker Monsters," Etzel said with a smirk, "I'll just play my Monsters with _more_ than 1500 Attack Points! Come out, Disgraced Mage!" Appearing on his field was a ghoulish Monster dressed in thick brown robes.

**[Disgraced Mage: LV4/1700/1400]**

"Go, Disgraced Mage! Attack Goblin Black Ops! Doom Staff Strike!"

Mike cringed in pain as the ghoul promptly bashed his warrior's face in with its staff, shattering it.

**[Mike's LP: 3000 - 2700]**

"Turn end!" Etzel still appeared confident despite the virus swarming around his side of the track. He continued to chuckle maniacally as his long hair fluttered around him in the wind. "Just so you know, your virus hasn't changed a _thing_. In fact, the card I draw next turn will shock you beyond _words_!"

As the two D-Wheelers zipped past the bleachers, Sly was seen watching the Duel from over on the stairs toward the center. Still masked, he had his arms folded and seemed to be losing interest in the events. "There's no need for them to make this a spectacle," Sly groaned, shaking his head. "An underground organization shouldn't be this flashy."

Finally getting completely bored, Sly spun around toward the path leading up to the top of the bleachers. As he started walking up the steps, Ruka over in the Team 5D's pit, which wasn't that far from the stairs, suddenly sensed his presence. Rua noticed Ruka diverting her attention toward the stairs, following her eyes to where Sly was walking upward.

"There goes that bastard," Rua mumbled, scoffing.

As Ruka watched Sly's back, she felt something strange about him that distracted her from the ongoing match down below. Just as she was watching him, her Kuribon Duel Monsters spirit, the little brown fur ball with girly eyelashes and a red ribbon on her tail, appeared in a puff of smoke, chirping away. Ruka gasped, surprised to see the spirit she hadn't seen in some time. "Kuribon! What is it?"

"_Kuri! Kuribon!"_

"Eh?" Ruka listened to her spirit, seeming to understand what she was telling her. Rua noticed her behavior and wondered what she was doing. Ruka had always been able to see the spirits of Duel Monsters ever since she was a little girl, but Rua hadn't seen her communicate with a spirit even once in the past ten years. Granted, he hadn't been with her all the time, but you would think the Spirits would have had something to say about all the chaos up to this point in the city.

"As I figured," Ruka said out loud, rising from her seat. Rua, taken off guard, felt his sister brush past him, running toward the bleacher stairs.

"Ruka! Where are you going?!"

Ignoring her brother, Ruka was now dashing behind Sly, cupping her hands together to call out to him. "Sly!"

Hearing a familiar voice, Sly twirled around in surprise to see Ruka running after him and shouting his name. His eyes widened slightly, not having expected this sudden development.

The rest of Team 5D's, who had been heavily invested in Etzel's match against Mike Jackson, heard the commotion behind them. Turning around, they quickly realized that Ruka was no longer with them, and was now chasing after Sly at the bottom of the bleacher stairs.

"Where are you going?!" Rua repeated, speaking louder this time. "You should watch the enemy's match closely!"

Ruka, still in mid run, turned briefly to address her friends. "Everyone, stay there and watch for me! I have something I have to do!"

Without giving the team a chance to answer, Ruka turned back around and continued her dash up the stairs.

Sly gave an irritated click of his tongue as Ruka quickly shortened the distance between the two. Growling, he turned back around and started running up the stairs to try and get away from her. Ruka, who was surprisingly fast despite being a College student, was outpacing him a good deal. She was quickly gaining on him despite his fastest pace. Visibly sweating through his mask, Sly forced himself to run faster, cursing under his breath.

Back at the 5D's pit area, the other members were getting increasingly worried as they watched Ruka chase after the Urteil General. Rua, unable to wait any longer, rose from his chair and began to chase after Ruka without waiting for the team's decision.

"Rua, wait!" Aki cried, reaching out her arm in protest. Rua, who was also pretty fast, was already too far away to hear her. Aki gave an audible sigh, her arm dropping to her side.

Jack gave an irritated growl, throwing his hands up in the air. "What the hell is that girl thinking at a time like this?!" Despite his irritation, Aki noticed that the King looked more concerned than annoyed. Jack turned to Yusei then, his eyes dead serious. "Yusei, that kid's working with Urteil! Obviously we can't just leave those two with them alone! I'm going too!"

Yusei nodded, feeling the same way. "It may be important to learn the enemy's tactics, but protecting Rua and Ruka comes first. I'll come with you."

"Same here!" Aki said. "Let's go!"

A short distance away, Crow, who was currently alone in the Team Exploration booth, noticed the others scurrying about frantically. "Hey! What's going on, you guys?" It didn't take Crow long to make his way over to their booth, concern showing in his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ruka just started chasing after Sly," Yusei explained. "Rua followed after her. Sly seems to be working with Urteil, so we don't trust him. I'm not sure how well those two can defend themselves if Urteil gangs up on them."

"Man," Crow mumbled, rubbing his head. "Those two tykes are even more reckless now that they're all grown up. Well, you guys better get going." Crow flashed them a thumbs up and a smile, nodding. "I may be part of Team Exploration for this tournament, but I'm still a member of Team 5D's at heart. Go help the kids. I'll take notes on Urteil's strategies and pass them to you later tonight."

The three smiled, quickly hardening their expressions as they resumed their chase after the twins. As Team 5D's dashed up the bleacher stairs, Crow headed back over to his seat. The heated match down below was still in session, both D-Wheelers nearing their highest speeds out on the track.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"My turn, yo!" Mike cried, drawing his card. "Draw!"<p>

**[SC: Royalty 8 / Winged Pegasus 6]**

**[Mike's LP: 2700]**

"I Summon Plaguespreader Zombie in Attack Position!" Mike placed his new card on his Duel Disk, manifesting a monstrous undead creature with considerable muscle and icy blue skin.

**[Plaguespreader Zombie: LV2/400/200]**

"Then I activate my Trap Card!" Mike gave a flick of his wrist, revealing his card. "Crush Card Virus! The Deck Destruction Virus of Death!"

"What?!" Etzel's grin faded yet again, realizing instantly what this card would do to his deck. "You had _another_ Virus Card on your field?!"

"That's right, _bitch_!" Mike said, flipping the Urteil General off with his middle finger. "This card lets me tribute a Dark-Attribute Monster with 1000 Attack Points or less in order to send a deadly virus through your field, hand, and deck! The carrier of this virus will be Plaguespreader Zombie!" The zombie's body vaporized into a series of black spores, which instantly invaded Etzel's Monster on the field.

"For the next three turns, all Monsters on your field holding 1500 or more Attack Points will be infected with this virus and promptly destroyed!"

Etzel grunted as his Disgraced Mage let out a choking gasp, its body exploding from the force of the powerful virus.

"Get what's going on, asshole?" Mike asked sarcastically, making obscene gestures with his hand. "Your field, hand, and deck have been infected by not one, but _two_ deadly viruses! The first virus is still active for another two of your turns, automatically destroying all your Monsters with 1500 Attack Power or less! Now, for the next three turns, the Deck Destruction Virus of Death will wipe out all your Monsters with 1500 Attack Points or _more_! In other words, for the next two turns, every single Monster you draw will be _destroyed_!"

Etzel flashed his teeth, not looking pleased with his opponent's deadly strategy.

"Turn end!" Mike cried, his expression flat. "Go ahead and draw your next card!"

"My turn," Etzel complied, drawing his card.

**[SC: Royalty 9 / Winged Pegasus 6]**

**[Etzel's LP: 3000]**

"I already told you, you simpleton! This next card I drew will shock you beyond _words_!" The card wasn't destroyed by the virus, so Mike instantly realized it was either a Speed Spell or a Trap Card. Etzel forced a smirk, inserting the card into his Magic/Trap Zone. "I set one card face-down! Turn end!"

"Hmph," Mike scoffed, passing along another corner of the stadium. "You've done nothing but talk throughout this entire Duel, bitch! You've done nothing but defend, add cards to your hand, and activate weak effects! I'll give you credit for destroying Wilstone's Ace Monster, but you won't get anywhere if you don't keep attacking me! Though that'll be near impossible now with my viruses on the field!"

Etzel flashed the younger man a sneer, not giving into his taunts.

"My turn!" Mike declared immediately after. "Draw!"

**[SC: Royalty 10 / Winged Pegasus 7]**

**[Mike's LP: 2700]**

"I'll show you just what I mean by attacking," Mike said, slapping the card he drew onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon Giant Orc in Attack Position!" Appearing on Mike's field was a bulky beast wielding a massive club.

**[Giant Orc: LV4/2200/0]**

"What?!" Etzel's eyes went wide as he saw the Monster's stats. "A Level Four Monster with 2200 Attack Points?!"

"Go, Giant Orc! Attack this loser directly!"

**[Etzel's LP: 3000]**

Etzel took a tough whack to the face with the Monster's club, the EXPAIN System drawing blood from his broken tooth. "How's that feel, bitch?! The blood drawn from your own retarded system?!"

**[Etzel's LP: 3000 - 800]**

**[Royalty's SC: 10 - 8]**

Etzel groaned in pain, grasping his swelling cheek as blood dripped out of his mouth.

"After Giant Orc attacks," Mike explained, "it automatically switches into Defense Position. I can't change its Battle Position until the end of my next turn. But since all your Monsters will be destroyed, I ain't gotta worry about that! I end my turn, bitch!"

Over in the Team Judgment pit booth, Fynn was openly badmouthing Etzel's performance, slamming his fist down onto the table in front of him. "That fool's screwing up badly out there! He's not even trying!"

"Leave him be."

Fynn cocked his head, irritated at the sudden voice that cut him off. "What was _that_?"

The voice belonged to Anselm, the gloomy Urteil General who was always off sulking in silence. It was rare to hear his voice, but when he spoke, it was usually for a good reason. "We need to leave Etzel be," Anselm repeated in a quiet voice, his long bangs covering his eyes. "He's no idiot. He's one of the most intelligent men I know. I'm sure he has a plan."

"I hope you're right," Fynn said, cracking his knuckles. "'Coz I'll beat him to a bloody pulp if he screws this shit up."

In the Team Winged Pegasus booth, the members were cheering, happy for Mike's successful move. "Way to go, Mike!" Kate cried, raising both her arms.

As the rest of the team cheered, Wilstone happened to catch a glimpse of Team 5D's running up the bleachers in the corner of his eyes. He was paying attention to Ruka in particular, who was chasing after the Duelist Unknown person he just wiped the floor with. Ingrid noticed him staring and followed his gaze toward what was going on. Wilstone rose from his seat, but Ingrid grabbed his arm to pull him back down.

"Sit down, you idiot!"

"That is right, Jack boy!" Maximillion cut in, noticing what was going on. "It is our duty to watch the Duels of our partners closely!"

Wilstone was about to snap back, but he quieted up. He knew the leader was right, but he really wanted to help Ruka out.

"Don't worry," Ingrid said, loosening her grip on the man's arm. "That woman is no fool. I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

Wilstone hesitated for a moment, finally giving a nod in return. As the rest of his team focused their attention on the match again, Wilstone gave one last glance to the bleachers and wished Ruka the best of luck with whatever it was she was trying to accomplish.

A ways away from Team 5D's on the bleachers, Lara Terryal was now walking about with a bag of peanuts in her hand. She seemed completely oblivious to both the match below and the commotion occurring on the other side of the stadium. Popping another peanut into her mouth, she then pulled another nut out of the bag and held it up to Romero's face.

"Look, Romero! This one looks like a tiny brain!"

Lara brought the peanut to Romero's mouth, making eating noises for a while before popping it into her own mouth. Lara then looked around the many heads below her with a sigh, seeming to get bored. After staring into space for a few minutes, she took note of all the people around her and some thought popped into her head. After a quick pause, Lara looked down at Romero, a sparkly flashing in her eyes.

"One zombie!"

Holding Romero upward, Lara brought the doll down onto one of the audience members, making biting noises as she assaulted the man's neck. "Wh-What the hell do you think you're doing, freak?!"

Ignoring the man, Lara moved onto the woman sitting beside him. "Two zombies!"

"H-Hey!"

"Then four zombies!"

"8…16…32…64…128..."

Lara was running along the bleachers by this point, slapping the doll's bulky head against every person she passed.

"Zombie Apocalypse!"

This continued as the young woman dashed through the aisles.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Etzel, blood still dripping down his cheek, suddenly burst into hysterical laughter, his eyes flashing viciously.<p>

"Wh-What the hell's with you, bitch?" Mike asked, cocking his head. "Don't you feel any pain?"

"_Pain_? You really think some city punk like you knows what _real pain_ is?" Etzel's eyes went blank suddenly, as if he was possessed by some demon. "You'll know the true meaning of pain by the time this Duel is over! My turn!"

**[SC: Royalty 9 / Winged Pegasus 9]**

**[Etzel's LP: 3000]**

"I activate Speed Spell – Pot of Greed! When I have two or more Speed Counters, this card allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Once he drew his two cards, Etzel immediately set one of them, adding the other into his hand. "I set one card face-down! Turn end!"

Mike realized that the card remaining in his hand must be a Spell Card since it wasn't destroyed by his Viruses, and he didn't set it on the field. He wondered what kind of Spell Card it could be if he wasn't activating it now.

"Now that my turn's over," Etzel said, "the effects of your Deck Devastation Virus disappears, meaning I can keep my low-level Monsters starting with my next draw."

"My turn!" Mike cried, increasing in speed. "Draw!"

**[SC: Royalty 10 / Winged Pegasus 10]**

**[Mike's LP: 2700]**

"I'm gonna put an end to you this turn!" Mike cried, slapping a new card onto his Duel Disk. "I release Giant Orc to Advance Summon Summoned Skull, the Demon's Summon!" The defense-bound orc was sucked into a portal, only to be replaced by a far more powerful skull demon.

**[Summoned Skull: LV6/2500/1200] [Attack Position]**

"Go on! Attack this Bakura copycat directly! Demon Lightning!"

**[Etzel's LP: 800]**

The Summoned Skull unleashed a wave of purple lightning that crashed down onto Etzel's field. Just as Mike was sure it was over, however, Etzel revealed his hidden strategy. "You're a complete idiot if you thought your Viruses could stop me from playing Monsters! I activate the Trap Card, Zoma the Spirit!"

Mike gasped as the card flipped up, revealing a grey demon with wings.

**[Zoma the Spirit: LV4/1800/500] [Defense Position]**

"A Trap Monster!" Mike grunted, gritting his teeth. "I should've known, yo!"

Etzel let out a laugh, splattering blood as he cackled it up. "Trap Monsters aren't truly Monsters, so they're unaffected by your Viruses! Even a halfwit moron like you should have considered the possibility of me having this card, since you seem to know all about Bakura Ryou's Occult Deck!"

Mike forced a smirk of his own, knowing the deadly effect of Zoma the Spirit. "That's enough, Demon! Stop your attack!" With his Summoned Skull backing down from the attack, Mike reassured his opponent that he wasn't out of this match yet. "Not bad, bitch! But I'm just getting started, yo! My Deck Destruction Virus Deck will continue to eat away at your cards until you can't even draw any longer! Just give it up!"

Etzel blinked for a moment before busting out into uncontrollable laughter, shocking the audience as well as Mike.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside the interior stadium, Stephanie faced a disgruntled Mr. Fred after she had mistakenly bumped into him. After apologizing numerous more times, Fred lifted his arms to silence her. "I understand, Miss Mayumi. No need for you to lower your head. Accidents happen." While Stephanie complied, Fred shifted his expression slightly so he appeared a bit friendlier. "Still, I am surprised to meet you of all people by pure chance."<p>

"I'm surprised to see you as well, Fred-_chan_," she replied, smiling brightly. She then scrunched her nose slightly as a sudden thought occurred to her. "Well, I guess it's not _all_ that surprising considering you're Jack's manager. He _is_ in this tournament, after all."

This comment caught Fred off guard a bit, his lips parting slightly, as he realized that Stephanie must not be aware of his "falling out" with Jack. This was something he found a bit odd, since Stephanie, in the time he's known her, has always been one of the most well informed people on matters involving Jack. This was, of course, mainly due to her pestering him to keep her informed. That being the case, it was odd to him that she was unaware of the current situation.

After thinking it over for a moment, Fred remembered he heard Jophiel mention something interesting a week ago or so. He had said something about a rumor going around the area that Yukio Kyoji, their hotheaded newest member, had been hanging around some young woman. He didn't believe it at the time, seeing Yukio's personality and all. He also found it odd that Jophiel seemed to take interest in any Urteil member, Yukio in particular, so he brushed it off at the time as being one of Jophiel's passing whims to keep himself from getting bored.

Fred wondered if it was possible that there was some truth to that rumor, and if Stephanie was somehow involved. Fred decided to draw out the sudden meeting just a bit, mainly due to knowing that Stephanie wasn't the kind of women who would allow herself to be ignored so easily. It wasn't like he had much of a choice anyhow.

"Well, Miss Mayumi, I must admit that I am a bit surprised you're not aware of this, but I haven't been with Mr. Atlas for quite some days now." Fred paused to wave his arm slightly, shaking his head dramatically. "You see, the two of us had a bit of an argument, and we're at odds at the moment."

"Really?" Stephanie asked, Fred noticing her expression shifting a bit to something more irritated. "Well, you should know that I'm no longer dating Jack anymore. I got tired of dealing with his attitude." Returning her smile, Stephanie raised her arm and placed her hand over her heart. "In fact, I've found someone more worth my time."

"Is that so?" Fred asked, slightly surprised. Although, he knew Jack was never 'dating' the girl from the beginning, and that she merely forced herself on his trips. Regardless, he found it surprising that she would leave Jack so willingly for someone else. "May I inquire as to the name of this lucky new man?"

"You sure can! His name is Yukio Kyoji! He's a bit of an oddball, but he's really not a bad person!"

Fred narrowed his eyes slightly, having confirmed his suspicions. "I see. Very intriguing indeed."

"Just the other day, for example…"

Fred had to listen to Stephanie's story of how Yukio saved her from some thugs and how the two of them were now officially dating.

"Please excuse me, dear," Fred interrupted, giving a polite bow. "As much as I enjoy listening to your stories of youthful love, I am afraid that I have a meeting I must attend. If you will excuse me, Miss Mayumi. Maybe the two of us will meet some other time."

"O-Oh, I see," Stephanie said, remembering her manners and returning the bow. "Well, it was nice meeting you! I hope things work out between you and Jack!" Stephanie gave a wave as Mr. Fred took his leave, returning a warm smile to the young woman.

"Oh, you needn't worry about that. Things will work out just _great_ between me and the King."

Stephanie cocked her head slightly, not sure what he meant by that. "Oh well."

Stephanie immediately resumed her shopping, backtracking into the main hallway.

As Mr. Fred walked away, he wiped his forehead, breathing a sigh of relief. Truth be told, getting away from the girl after a mere six minutes of dialogue was a real accomplishment for the pretend manager. He thought back to his previous encounters with the girl, knowing that, although he had to let the meeting play out to an extent, he'd also learned from past experience that it's not a good idea to become too involved in any dealing with her. She was one of the few people he's met who even he isn't entirely certain how to deal with. He thought to himself that she may even be capable of making Jophiel sweat a bit, something that most mortals could only dream about.

As Fred turned another corner to enter into a janitor's closet, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of man Yukio Kyoji really was to be able to take that women's attention away from Jack Atlas. Chuckling, he placed his hand against his ear and suddenly began to speak to himself.

"It's me. What's the progress?"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>At the same time, Ruka continued to chase Sly up to the very top of the bleachers, toward the back where the doors leading into the interior lobby were located. Divine, still cursing at his son's failure, glanced up when he heard approaching footsteps. Jophiel was leaning against a nearby wall a few feet away, raising his head slightly to see Sly running toward them. The two Psychic Duelists quickly saw Ruka approaching right behind Sly, panting heavily from her intense running.<p>

"Sly, wait!" Ruka called, placing both her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. "I just want to ask you something!"

Divine scowled at his son, already angry about his loss, but now observing his strange behavior with a young woman chasing behind him. Sly, not facing Ruka, clicked his tongue angrily when he saw his father blocking his path.

"What's this, Sly?" Divine snapped sharply, half his face covered with his scraggily red hair. "I can't believe you're actually running away from someone. First you lose that Duel miserably, now you're turning tail from the enemy? I'm very disappointed in you."

Divine stopped when he suddenly recognized Ruka's face, his lips raising into a subtle smile. "Well, if it isn't the girl from Team 5D's." Divine recalled Ruka from the time he invited her and her brother to Arcadia Movement, where he promptly Dueled Rua to determine whether he shared his sister's abilities. Ruka looked far from pleased to see the Psychic, recalling how he tortured Rua in that Duel, threatened her, and most importantly used Aki for his own purposes.

Frowning again, Divine lowered his gaze back down at Sly, who was visibly panting from all the running. "Why exactly are you running away from the enemy, Sly?"

"Shut up," Sly mumbled through his mask. "It's complicated."

"So it really is you, Sly!" Ruka cried, glad that her Kuribon was correct in what it told her. Turning back to Divine, the young woman's expression darkened a bit. "Sly, why are you together with Divine?! What's going on here?!"

Divine stared for a moment through his one exposed eye, tilting his head back for a good laugh. "You're pretty slow on the uptake, aren't you? I'm his _father_. Didn't you know that?"

"Father?!" Ruka's eyes widened, glancing back and forth between the two. "There's no _way_ that's true!"

Jophiel watched this meeting unfold from his spot in the back, still unnoticed by Ruka at the moment. As he watched, a slight smirk came to his face, his fedora shadowing his eyes.

Sly heaved a heavy sigh and peeled off his mask, revealing his face. Though his grey blue hair and brown eyes were slightly different, Ruka had to accept that there was a noticeable similarity in facial structure between the two men. "I don't believe this…"

Just as Ruka was about to address Sly and Divine, Rua suddenly appeared, panting heavily from his run up the stairs. Just as he caught his breath, Rua noticed Sly and Divine staring back at him. Freaking out, Rua started waving his finger at them accusingly. "Ahh! I always knew you couldn't be trusted, Sly! So you were in with Divine on this the entire time, were you?! Yusei said we should be suspicious of you, and this proves it!"

Sly merely glared at the green haired young man, deep hatred in his eyes. He always had hated Rua Heartlily, but he annoyed him even more as an adult. Seeming rather unpleased with Rua's presence, Sly opted to not take action, not even wanting to bother speaking with him.

"I don't understand, Sly!" Ruka finally said, taking a step closer. "Even if he's your father, you should know what kind of man Divine is! Why would you help a man like that?!"

Sly narrowed his eyes at the young woman in response, placing his hand over his hip. "Someone like you couldn't possibly understand…the burden of obligation."

Ruka paused for a moment, looking a bit confused by his comment. "Obligation? What do you mean by that?"

At that moment, Yusei, Jack, and Aki all arrived, catching their breath at the top of the stairs. The second they looked up, they saw Divine. Obviously, none of them were thrilled to look into the devious man's eyes, but Aki's reaction was far more devastating. Just the sight of this man made her sweat uncomfortably, even taking a step back.

"So you really are working with Urteil, Divine!" Yusei said, pointing his finger. "And Sly! What is your purpose here?!"

Jack instinctively raised his Duel Disk, ready to throw down if needed. "Jack Atlas won't let you do what you please!"

Divine scowled, turning away in disgust. "More unpleasant faces show up. Can't a guy just watch the tournament without being assaulted?" Just then, Divine noticed Aki in the corner of his eyes, immediately turning toward her. A shiver crept up the woman's spine as his familiar smirk flashed across his lips. "Now _there's_ a woman I don't mind being in the presence of. Long time no see, _eh_, Aki?"

As Divine laughed softly, Aki grasped her arm uncomfortably, turning away from the man. "I have nothing to do with you anymore, Divine…"

Giving another laugh, Divine stretched both his arms up above his head. "Oh, come on! Don't be like that, Aki! We spent so much _time_ together and now you won't even look me in the eyes? Is it because your new little friends you adore so much are here?" The Psychic stopped to narrow his eyes, staring at Team 5D's in disgust. "Maybe I should remove them right here and now so that issue can be fixed?" Divine revealed the Duel Disk attached to his arm, activating it.

"Bring it on, you bastard!" the King cried, lifting his already activated Disk. "Jack Atlas won't lose to a coward who takes advantage of women!"

Yusei activated his own Duel Disk, joining Jack. "Divine! I won't allow you to insult Aki like this!"

"Count me in too, guys!" Rua cried, mimicking their actions.

Ruka, not liking the tension building in the air around them, shot Sly another questioning stare.

Just that very moment, Etzel's laughing was heard through the speakers of the viewing screen, catching the group's attention. Forgetting their own situation for a moment, the group watched to see what was happening down in the stadium below. Even Jophiel, who was still leaning toward the back wall, turned to see what the laughing was all about.

Down below, Mike raised an eyebrow as Etzel laughed like a mad man, the blood still pouring out of his torn gum. "It's so much _fun_!" Etzel finally said, raising both his arms.

"Fun?" Mike repeated, coasting along the track beside him. "You mean you _enjoy_ me kicking your ass across this arena, bitch? In that case, let me keep it up, yo!"

"No, what I meant was that it's fun when your enemy thinks you've been serious from the start when in fact you've just been _playing games_!" Etzel said, waving his finger around mockingly.

Mike didn't find the joke nearly that funny and openly expressed his sentiment. "Games? You whack in the head, yo?"

Etzel nodded, his smile bright and deranged as he pointed upward toward the sky above. "Everything _around_ us is a game! My life, your life, the lives of everyone in this stadium… The only ones who can _win _the game are those who control the _rules_! It's time for me to show you just what I mean by that!"

"You're sick in the head, dawg!" Mike said, shaking his head.

"My turn!" Etzel bellowed, swiping his card off his deck. "_Draw_!"

**[SC: Royalty 11 / Winged Pegasus 11]**

**[Etzel's LP: 800]**

Still laughing, Etzel's eyes were blank and heartless as he stared right into his opponent. "I told you last turn that the card I set on my field would shock you beyond words! I wasn't talking about Zoma the Spirit! That card was meant as a mere _prelude_ to what I'm about to show you! When I said the five cards I rearranged with Big Eye's effect would be the instrument of your death, I was walking about _this card_!"

His grin stretching beyond human comprehension at this point, Etzel shot his arm up to reveal the card he had hidden on the field. "Trap Card, activate! Forbidden Zone!"

Instantly, the field was covered in a grey light that covered the entire stadium in a thin layer, dimming the sunlight from above. Mike looked around in confusion, slightly worried. "Forbidden Zone? The hell's that? I ain't never heard of it!"

"Listen well, trash!" Etzel yelled, pointing directly at the sweating Mike Jackson. "As long as this Trap Card remains face-up on my field, all Spell Cards in my deck are treated as Speed Spells!"

"Wh-What did you just say?!" Mike cried in shock. "No way such a card exists!"

At the top of the bleachers, Jack and his friends heard what Etzel said, their eyes wide in disbelief. "What did he say?!" Jack cried, swinging his arm out in front of him. "A card that allows normal Spell Cards during a Riding Duel?! That's impossible!"

As 5D's took in this sudden information, Divine gave a light laugh. "Well, isn't that interesting?"

"Oh?" Jophiel tilted his head to the side slightly, noticing the grey aura released by Forbidden Zone. "That Alf sure knows how to screw around with the rules, doesn't he? What a ridiculous card!"

Naturally, all of Team Winged Pegasus was shocked to the core by this. "How could they have slipped such a card into the system unnoticed?!" Ingrid cried, slamming her fist. "This is ridiculous!"

"These guys have far too many tricks up their sleeves!" Wilstone added, looking understandably disturbed. "I expected a lot, but not this!"

Maximillion fell silent, narrowing his eyes in silence.

In his office, Hayato slammed his fist hard against the wall, splitting his knuckles in the process. "To think they would fall this low…!" Yeager was running around in a panic, not sure what to do.

Down in the track, Mike was still trying to take in the reality of the situation, unsure if his opponent was actually pulling such a cheap move. "Whoa there, bitch! How the hell are you gonna play a card like that? That's obviously cheating! I'm sure the host would agree!" Mike promptly pointed toward Hayato's tower to back up his point.

"On the contrary," Etzel said, sticking out his tongue unsightly, "the card registered perfectly within Kaiba Corporation's legal database! Doesn't that mean it's a perfectly _legal card_?!" Loving Mike's angry reaction, Etzel licked his lips. "Besides, what do you think would happen if Hayato Maeda and Seto Kaiba were to cancel this tournament this far in? Take a look at the excited audience and the enthusiastic representatives from countries all over the _world_! Do you really think Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions will survive if they were to cancel such a hyped tournament on the first day, after spending millions already?!"

"Just stop and _think_ about it!" Etzel continued, veins popping out of his eyes. "The country of Japan is already in a bind after the events with Z-one ten years ago that nearly wiped out its population as well as stock investors from all other countries, who feared investing with such a dangerous country! This is their only chance to restore reputation to Japan and Neo Domino City, using Yusei Fudo's invention as the crutch to achieve that trust!"

Mike growled deeply, balling his hand into a tight fist. "You lowlife scum! Using this country's problems to your advantage! Have you no shame, yo?!"

"_Shame_?!" Etzel cried, cackling like a hyena. "Don't talk to _me_ about _shame_! Not after what _I've been through_!" His hair blowing behind him, Etzel's eyes darkened as he glared over at Mike. "You peace-loving fools will come to understand the Hell we've endured, starting with you!"

Up in the owner's box, Seto Kaiba was now flaring with rage, grinding his teeth together. "Damn Urteil…! Using bootleg cards in _my_ tournament, then _mocking_ me…! You'll _pay_ for this!"

Calming himself slightly, Etzel appeared a bit more reserved as he continued to speak. "Did you know that Yugi Mutou suffered great pain during his Duel with Bakura Ryou because of the Dark Game they played?"

This struck an immediate response from Yugi, who was watching from his special seat in the audience. He obviously was just as furious as Seto with Etzel's actions.

"This EXPAIN System aims to bring that pain into reality without the need of the Millennium Items!" Eztel said, waving a card around mockingly. "The pain we've felt up until this point has been mere child's play. I'm going to show you just what this system is capable of! First, I activate Pot of Greed from my hand, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck!"

As Etzel drew, Wilstone was flaring up over in his team's booth. "So he keeps the Speed Spell and normal Spell version of the same card to bypass the rules of the tournament?! How ridiculous can you get?!"

Chuckling further, Etzel immediately activated the card he drew. "I activate Card of Sanctity from my hand! This card allows both players to draw until they hold six cards in their hands!"

Both players drew their cards, but Etzel had other plans. "Now that we both have more than three cards in our hands, I activate the Trap Card known as Multiple Destruction! This card forces both players to discard their entire hands and draw five new cards! Then I take 100 points of damage for each card we discarded!"

Etzel laughed as his body was zapped repeatedly by his card, fresh bruises showing up all over his body.

**[Etzel's LP: 800 - 200]**

"Why would you damage yourself just to discard the cards you drew?" Mike was very suspicious of Etzel's behavior at this point, raising both his eyebrows.

"It's time to show you right now!" Etzel cried, taking one of his fresh cards from his hand. "I activate Monster Reborn! This card revives one Monster from the Graveyard, and I choose to revive Chaos Necromancer!" The demonic puppeteer appeared beside Etzel on the track, waving its puppet strings about mockingly.

**[Chaos Necromancer: LV1/0/0] [Attack Position]**

"C-Chaos Necromancer?!" Mike cried, quickly realizing Etzel's strategy. Sweat poured down his face visually, no longer looking half as confident as he did before.

"That's right!" Etzel said, raising a finger. "The most basic, obvious strategy against a retarded fool who thought he could defeat someone using a deck modeled after Bakura with _viruses_! You damned fool!" Etzel paused for another cackle, pointing at Mike arrogantly. "Send all my Monsters to the Graveyard, for all I care! My deck grows more powerful as my Monsters become spirits haunting the field! Including the previous match, Team Royalty currently has 14 Monsters in the Graveyard thanks to your _handy work_! Chaos Necromancer gains 300 Attack Points for each of those Monsters!"

**[Chaos Necromancer's ATK: 0 - 4200]**

"But I'm not done yet!" Etzel spewed, sliding in another card from his hand. "I activate the Magic Card, Spiritualistic Medium, from my hand! This card allows me to discard every card in my hand and increase the Attack Power of one Monster on my field by 500 points for each card!" Etzel flashed his three remaining cards, sliding them into his Graveyard Slot. As he did, three ghosts emerged from his Duel Disk, entering into his Monster.

**[Chaos Necromancer's ATK: 4200 - 5700]**

"And the three cards I discarded were Monster Cards, so it gains another 900 points!"

**[Chaos Necromancer's ATK: 5700 - 6600]**

Etzel laughed again, both his hands free to rise dramatically. "I'll tell you all something interesting!" he cried, speaking to not just Mike, but the entire audience. "The EXPAIN System is currently only at Level Three! But that ends now! Child's play is over!" Etzel took a small remote out of his pocket, tampering with one of its dials. "I now turn the EXPAIN System up to Level Five! Get ready to experience pain greater than anything you've ever felt!"

Mike's eyes widened, feeling a great threat from his opponent like nothing he felt before. "W-Wait!"

"Go, Chaos Necromancer! Attack Summoned Skull! Chaos Perfect Soul!"

**[Summoned Skull's ATK: 2500]**

The puppeteer unleashed a ball of uncompressed energy that instantly vaporized the Demon, passing through Mike's body in the process. He let out a blood curdling scream that pierced the speakers, his eyes rolling back into his head.

**[Mike's LP: 2700 - 0]**

**[Winged Pegasus' SC: 11 - 7]**

Etzel laughed for minutes on end as Mike fell off his D-Wheel virtually unconscious. The MC immediately called for medical attention, Etzel pulling off the track with a pleased smirk on his face.

Up in Hayato's owner box, Yeager was now pacing back and forth, panic in his eyes. "S-Should we cancel the tournament?!"

Hayato quickly stopped him, grabbing his arm. "If we stir up a commotion, mass panic will ensue." Hesitating himself, however, Hayato let go of the clown's arm to stare at the audience down below. "But the audience will start to get suspicious if too many people get hurt…"

Seto sat quietly in the corner of the room, still looking very angry with Urteil's actions. His younger brother, Mokuba, approached him. "Seto, what should we do?"

Seto was quiet for a moment before he finally looked his brother in the eyes. "That's obvious, Mokuba. We let Yusei and his friends utterly crush these people beyond _recognition_ so they never _think_ of entering another tournament _again_! There's no better way to eliminate such trash!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The crowd spoke amongst themselves in absolute shock at the events down below, while Team 5D's also had their eyes on the Duel. Just as they were shocked by Etzel's dominating victory and Mike's heavy injuries, they remembered the fact that they were currently dealing with Divine and Sly.<p>

"If I were you guys, I wouldn't take your eyes off me for too long," Divine said, a grin coming to his face.

The members of Team 5D's realized they had to defend themselves, quickly turning to face the Psychic once more with their Duel Disks raised.

Rua looked a bit unsettled by the eeriness of the audience around them. "There's nothing but chaos all around…"

"I owe all of you for your previous hospitality…" Divine used his hand to brush up his hair, revealing the thick scar across the right side of his face. "First I got this scar because of the Dark Signers, then Yusei Fudo ruined my plan by exposing me to Misty. Getting eaten by that giant Earthbound God was hardly the _pleasurable experience_, you know."

"You should have just been digested!" Jack said, his voice intense. "Too bad you survived, since you'll never change!"

As Divine faced the Signers, Sly rolled his eyes at his father's actions. "Why do you people always have to make a scene?"

The tension in the air was so thick by this point that one could probably cut it with a knife. However, sudden clapping coming from the nearby door shattered their concentration. Team 5D's followed the sound of the clapping toward a very chipper Jophiel, who approached slowly and casually like he was at a formal party.

"Isn't this quite the _lively_ group of people we have gathered here? It almost makes the Duels down below seem _irrelevant_, don't you think? Not that I was all that interested in ghost boy and the rapper wannabe from the get-go." Jophiel placed his hand over his fedora, chuckling lightly at his joke.

"Who the hell are _you_?!" cried Jack, obviously not in a good mood.

Jophiel waved his finger lightly, patronizing the King. "Isn't it common courtesy to introduce _yourself_ before asking someone their name?" Jophiel gave a polite tip of his hat, one of his eyes now visible. The Signers noticed something about his empty pupils that almost seemed to reflect like a mirror. "Not that the…_credential_ Jack Atlas needs much of an _introduction_, right? Surely, a _big shot_ like _you_ wouldn't recognize _little old me_, right?"

Aki's face went pale as she recognized the man's face, her body freezing in place. "That face…! You can't be…!"

Jophiel started laughing, taking off his hat to reveal his entire face as well as his long, dark green hair.

Jack also recognized his profile now from the pictures he saw. "It is…"

"Jophiel Omniel, are you?" Yusei narrowed his eyes, meeting the man's crystal-like eyes intensely.

Jophiel's smirk widened, a sinister gleam flashing in his eyes. "That's _me_, in the _flesh_. It's so nice to finally meet you, _Team 5D's_."

As this unexpected meeting took place, just a short distance down the hallway directly behind the entrance Jophiel was standing in front of, Yukio was about five minutes away from opening that very same door.

Not that far behind Yukio, an injured Erin dragged her sore body through the hall, a determined look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Down in the stadium below, Etzel was driving back over toward his team's pit booth when he noticed Team 5D's in the far distance, along with Jophiel, Divine, and Sly. "What the hell are they all doing up there?" he wondered out loud. Just as he pulled into his pit, he heard Murdock's raspy voice call him.<p>

"Etzel, you fool! You revealed way too much about my EXPAIN System!"

Etzel gave a scoff, eyeing the masked man with disgust in his eyes. "Watch your tone with me, Doctor! You may be the team leader in this tournament, but you're nothing but a Urteil scientist! I'm the third-in-command in this organization! That makes me your _superior_!"

Murdock slammed his hands on the table, returning his sharp gaze. "Don't you get full of yourself! You're nothing but my _experiment_!"

The third masked man of the team, William, rose quietly from his seat as the two Urteil Generals stared each other down. Without saying a word, he headed over to his standard grey D-Wheel, knowing he was registered as the Third Wheeler. Driving out at the track, William saw Ingrid waiting for him. Narrowing his eyes through the holes in his mask, William increased his gas.

As William drove, he heard a familiar silky voice speak telepathically through his mind.

"Don't you forget, William," the voice said chillingly. "You cannot afford to lose this Duel. If you want to remain _yourself_, that is."

Acknowledging the voice, William nodded obediently.

Underneath the ground, within the now abandoned hideout of Urteil, Mr. Fred sat in a wooden chair with his legs crossed as he spoke to the masked man. "Very good, William. I would hate to have to strip you of your _identity_, after all."

Fred stopped for a moment, hearing something within his other ear. "Hang on, William. I'm getting another call from the other me." Fred let go of his left ear, using his right hand to tap his right ear, where a voice sounding identical to his own began to speak to him.

"It's me," the second Fred said from his location in a seat atop the bleachers. In the distance, this Fred saw Jophiel, Divine, and Sly as well as Team 5D's. "I thought I should inform you that Team 5D's has finally made contact with Jophiel. Should I interfere? Knowing Jophiel, things could get a little messy if we let him be."

"Not just yet," the Fred underground replied, a smirk coming to his lips. "Why don't you just observe for the time being and see what happens. I personally find it rather interesting. I've been curious about what a meeting between these powerhouses would result in for some time now."

"Fine, but don't blame me if someone ends up dying."

Underground Fred gave a laugh, letting his hand drop by his side as he ceased communication. "Now then, it's time to prepare for our next opponent. Ingrid Goldstein, the shrewd woman with relations to Kappler's family. What kind of Duel will you show me?"

* * *

><p>oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo ooooOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As Urteil continues their ruthless assault, an unexpected meeting occurs in the bleachers! <strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 34: "Survivors of War" **

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main), ZeroSaber39 (Select Yukio scenes, Stephanie/Mr. Fred Scene, Lara Scene)**

**Characters appearing from Anime: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Ruka Heartlily, Rua Heartlily, Sly Mizuki, Divine Mizuki, Stephanie, Carly Nagisa, Carly's Boss, Yeager, Hayato Maeda, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Yugi Mutou, Angela Raines**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Jack WIlstone, Mike Jackson, Kate, Maximillion Pegasus, Etzel, Fynn Hartmann, Mr. Fred, William, Anton Bartholomew), Yami no Yami (Ingrid Goldstein), ZeroSaber39 (Yukio Kyoji, Jophiel Omniel, Lara Terryal), Halo (Murdock Willard, "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri)**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi/hearow2/Acer One Three Four (Team Royalty vs. Team Winged Pegasus)**

**Cards appearing in chapter (in order of appearance):**

**Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Eccentric Boy**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Spellcaster/Tuner**

**800/200**

**When using this card as a Synchro Material Monster, the other Synchro Material Monster is 1 monster in your hand. The Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material Monster cannot activate its effects, its effect(s) is negated, and is removed from play when removed from the field.**

**Mind Protector**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Psychic/Effect**

**0/2200**

**This card's controller must pay 500 Life Points during each of their Standby Phases. If they cannot, destroy this card. Monsters with 2000 or less ATK cannot declare an attack, except for Psychic-Type monsters.**

**Psychic Nightmare**

**WIND**

**Level 6**

**Psychic/Synchro/Effect**

**2400/1800**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Psychic-Type monsters**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can pick 1 random card in your opponent's hand and call what type of card it is (Monster, Spell or Trap). If you call it right, this card gains 1000 ATK until your opponent's End Phase.**

**Assault Mercenary**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1800/300**

**Once per turn, you can return 1 "Assault Mode Activate" from your hand or Graveyard to the Deck to destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls.**

**Grenade (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Trap**

**Activate only when you receive a direct attack during a Battle Phase one of your monsters was destroyed. After Damage Calculation, inflict damage to the opponent's Life Points equal to the amount of damage you took during this Battle Phase.**

**Black Ops Soldier (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Tuner**

**1500/1200**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summon 1 "Black Ops Drone" and 1 Level Four or lower Warrior-Type Monster from your hand, deck or Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. **

**Black Ops Drone (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Warrior**

**1000/800**

**Black Ops General (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 10**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**3000/2800**

**1 Warrior-Type Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters**

**This card gains 800 ATK for each monster your opponent controls on the field. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Grenade Token [EARTH/LV1/Warrior/0/0]" onto your opponent's side of the field. Your opponent cannot tribute this token. Once per turn, instead of tributing monsters on your side of the field for a Tribute Summon, you can use any number of "Grenade Tokens" from your opponent's field. When activating this effect, the selected "Grenade Tokens" are considered monsters on your field. If a "Grenade Token" is on the field after three of your opponent's turns, destroy all monsters on the controller's field, and the controller takes 300 points of damage for each monster destroyed.**

**Psychic Rejuvenation**

**Trap**

**Gain 1000 Life Points for each face-up Psychic-Type monster you control.**

**Psychic Commander**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Psychic/Tuner**

**1400/800**

**When a Psychic-Type monster you control battles, during the Damage Step you can pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (max. 500) to have the monster it's battling lose that much ATK and DEF, until the End Phase.**

**Hyper Psychic Blaster**

**EARTH**

**Level 9**

**Psychic/Synchro/Effect**

**3000/2500**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Psychic-Type Monsters**

**During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, gain Life Points equal to the difference at the end of the Damage Step.**

**Black Ops Sniper (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**Warrior/Effect**

**2600/2300**

**When this card is Summoned, you can destroy 1 monster with ATK or DEF equal to or higher than the ATK of this card. Once during each of your turns, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Tuner Monster from your hand, deck or Graveyard.**

**Speed Spell – Defense Buster**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 Defense Position monster on the field, and change it to face-up Attack Position.**

**Big Eye**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1200/1000**

**FLIP: Look at up to 5 cards from the top of your Deck, then return them to the top of the Deck in any order.**

**Goblin Black Ops (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**1400/1000**

**Warrior/Tuner**

**You can tribute 1 "Black Ops" monster you control to Special Summon this monster from your hand.**

**Dark Spirit of the Silent**

**Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate that attack, and select another face-up monster your opponent controls. That monster attacks instead. (If it is in face-up Defense Position, change it to Attack Position.)**

**Hate Buster**

**Activate only when a face-up Fiend-Type monster you control is selected as an attack target. Select the opponent's attacking monster and your attack target monster, destroy them and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the opponent's destroyed attacking monster.**

**Demon's Chain (TCG: Fiendish Chain)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Target 1 face-up Effect Monster on the field; that target's effects are negated, also that target cannot attack. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Axe Dragonute**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Dragon/Effect**

**2000/1200**

**If this card attacks, change it to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.**

**Sangan**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1000/600**

**When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand.**

**Rebirth Tablet**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed by battle. Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard.**

**Deck Devastation Virus**

**Trap**

**Tribute 1 DARK monster with 2000 or more ATK; check your opponent's hand, all monsters they control, and all cards they draw until the end of their 3rd turn after this card's activation, and destroy all those monsters with 1500 or less ATK.**

**Speed Spell – Angel Baton**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**Disgraced Mage**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Zombie/Effect**

**1700/1400**

**If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, shuffle that monster into the Deck instead of sending it to the Graveyard. If this card is destroyed by battle and you would take Battle Damage, you can shuffle this card and all the cards in your hand into the Deck instead.**

**Plaguespreader Zombie**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Zombie/Tuner**

**400/200**

**You can return 1 card from your hand to the top of the Deck to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If you do, remove this card from play when it is removed from the field.**

**Crush Card Virus – Deck Destruction Virus of Death**

**Trap**

**Tribute 1 DARK monster with 1000 or less ATK. Check all monsters your opponent controls, your opponent's hand, and all cards they draw (until the end of your opponent's 3rd turn after this card's activation), and destroy all monsters with 1500 or more ATK.**

**Giant Orc**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2200/0**

**If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. You cannot change this battle position until the end of your next turn.**

**Speed Spell – Pot of Greed (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards from your deck.**

**Summoned Skull – Demon's Summon**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Fiend**

**2500/1200**

**Zoma the Spirit**

**Continuous Trap**

**Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster (Zombie-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 500). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) If this card is destroyed by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the monster that destroyed it.**

**Forbidden Zone (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Continuous Trap**

**As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Spell Cards are treated as "Speed Spells". This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

**Pot of Greed**

**Spell**

**Draw 2 cards.**

**Card of Sanctity**

**Spell**

**Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.**

**Multiple Destruction**

**Trap**

**Activate only when each player has 3 or more cards in their hand. Both players discard all the cards in their hands and draw 5 cards. Then, take 100 damage for each card discarded.**

**Monster Reborn**

**Spell**

**Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.**

**Chaos Necromancer**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Effect**

**0/0**

**The ATK of this card is the number of Monster Cards in your Graveyard x 300.**

**Spiritualistic Medium**

**Spell**

**Discard all cards in your hand and select 1 face-up monster you control. It gains 500 ATK for each discarded card, until the End Phase.**


	34. Survivors of War

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 34: "Survivors of War"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. With newfound resolve, Yusei and his friends prepare themselves for the start of the grand tournament gathering many fierce opponents from across the world in one arena!<em>

_With the fun Duels out of the way, the serious threat finally showed up—the members of Urteil disguising themselves as teams within the tournament. Up first against these threatening Duelists was none other than Maximillion's team, Team Winged Pegasus, with members of the A.D.'s Black Ops Division Ingrid and Wilstone by his side. After Wilstone successfully defeated Sly, Team Royalty brought out the big guns, namely the second-in-command of Urteil, Etzel, using a deck modeled after Ryo Bakura's Occult Deck!_

_Meanwhile, while following Sly in order to question his allegiance with Divine and Jophiel, Ruka and her companions find themselves face-to-face with the three Psychic Duelists as an inevitable showdown begins!_

* * *

><p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooo<p>

* * *

><p>Atop the bleachers of the Dome Stadium, intensity filled the air as the members of Team 5D's stared hard into Sly, Divine, and Jophiel. Sly wore his usual irritated scowl, folding his arms impatiently as the older Psychics stirred up trouble. Divine, his scarred face now fully in view, had his Duel Disk raised as he prepared for a fight. Jophiel, on the other hand, was aloof and casual as he always was, still standing a good few feet from the Signers in front of the entrance to the interior stadium. Jophiel held his hat in his hand, his long hair shifting slightly from a gentle breeze.<p>

Yusei narrowed his eyes as he stared into the Psychic's empty pupils, balling his hand into a tight fist. "Jophiel Omniel, are you?"

Jophiel gave a light laugh, giving a slight bow of his outstretched arm. "Yes, that's me, in the _flesh_. It's so nice to finally meet you, _Team 5D's_."

Yusei skipped the pleasantries, maintaining his hateful glare toward the man. "Ushio and Mikage-_san _told us that you helped break Divine out of jail," the scientist said coldly. He glanced over at Divine through the corner of his eyes, who shot a cocky smirk back.

"You don't say!" Jophiel cried in his sarcastic voice, raising his arms in a mockingly shocked manner. "Maybe I _am_ famous _after all_! Who would have _thought_ Security had some use other than _stuffing their faces with donuts_ and _drinking coffee_?" Rubbing his chin in supposed deep thought, Jophiel nodded to himself. "You learn something new _every day_!"

Yusei gritted his teeth at the man's antics, Jack joining him in his reaction.

Ruka looked disturbed by Jophiel's presence, turning from him back to Sly. Showing worry in her eyes, she couldn't believe that Sly was hanging around not only Divine, but someone as dangerous as this man as well. Ruka was aware that this Jophiel was the same person who assaulted Aki's clinic in France.

Chuckling, Jophiel started taking a few steps closer to the group, scanning each of the Signers one by one. "Yes, I can sense the power _seeping from your souls_. No doubt from the _Crimson Dragon_. How _interesting_ indeed…"

As Jophiel grew closer to the Signers, Ruka started sensing something incredibly dangerous from the Psychic. She could sense the Psychic powers swirling around Sly and Divine, the latter formidable indeed, but there was something about this man that felt…off to her. The energy she sensed seeping out of his body was so dense and vast that she saw no end in sight. The closer he got, the more his aura enveloped her senses, as if she were drowning in an ocean of evil intent. Ruka knew that Aki must be feeling even worse, being a true Psychic Duelist. Ruka turned to the older woman to confirm her thoughts, and noticed right away that Aki was sweating profusely and going pale in the face. Her body shivering up and down, Ruka was now visibly trembling as Jophiel stood only inches away.

Jophiel quickly noticed Ruka's frightened expression, wasting no time to address her. "What's the _matter_, _little girl_? Cat got your _tongue_?" Jophiel took another step closer, leaning right into Ruka's face so his crystal-like eyes were peering right into her hazel irises. "Or did my _witty sense of humor_ just leave you _speechless_? I get that quite a _lot_…you know. Kids these days just can't _appreciate_ the…um…_art of comedy_."

Jophiel proceeded to place his hand on Ruka's shoulder, sending a chill up her spine from his touch alone. "Just _relax_ and give us a _smile_!" Jophiel continued, half-whispering into her ear. "Such a _cute girl_ like _you_ shouldn't look so _serious_! Your skin will wrinkle!"

As the man touched her, Ruka could literally feel the energy in her body draining from her, as if his own presence was swallowing her very being. Giving a light moan, Ruka's eyes went blank, the young woman quickly flashing in and out of consciousness.

Rua's eyes flashed with rage as he saw this, wasting no time running up to the Psychic Duelist, his fists exposed. "Get the hell away from my sister, you jerk!"

Jophiel, his hand still placed on Ruka's shoulder, slowly cocked his head up toward Rua, his expression going sour for a moment. He glared into Rua's eyes, no longer as chipper as he was a second ago. "Ah yes…the _brother_," Jophiel said dryly, rubbing his free hand over his head dully. "Still playing _little sister's hero_ after all these _years_, eh?" Jophiel paused for a moment, bringing his hand under his chin to rub it thoughtfully, his other hand still grasping Ruka's shoulder. "Or maybe I should say _big sister_ considering the _maturity difference_," he finally said with a shrug. "Eh, whatever. If you're still at it, I suppose your friends don't have the heart to _break the news to you_."

Rua flashed his teeth, waving his fist around defensively. "What are you talking about!?"

Jophiel gave a shake of his head, his voice rising a bit in tone as he explained. "Look kid, I'm sure this whole…_clingy sister complex thing_ was just _adorable_ when you were kids, but, honestly, once you get to _your age_, well, it starts to get-well...just a _little bit creepy_." Jophiel then waved his finger around as he patronized the young man further. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you've never managed to get yourself a _girlfriend_, right? Well, if you just think about it, you might see how the clinging to your sister's skirt thing can be a _put off_."

Rua's face went bright red at the man's comment, immediately snapping back defensively. "Th-That has nothing to do with anything here, you bastard! B-Besides, I doubt a freak like you has any luck with the ladies either!" Rua waved his arm around, his eyes glaring at the older man.

"Now that just won't _do_," Jophiel replied, heaving a sigh. "I'm actually quite the _ladies' man_, kid. I can think of a _couple of fine women_ who'd _agree with me on that_." Smirking, Jophiel shot Aki a glance through the corner of his eyes before returning to Rua. "Anyway, I certainly hope you take the time to think about what I said."

Rua was about to reply, but he suddenly felt a deep pressure around his body, as if he was a soda can being crushed by the Psychic's bare hand.

Not even acknowledging Rua's suffering, Jophiel continued to mock him with his eyes closed. "I mean, between this _scandalous little affair_ and having to deal with old Dr. Willard's _perversity_, why, I don't think this _innocent little heart of mine_ can _take it_." Giving a dramatic cry, Jophiel placed his free hand against his cheek to emphasize his words.

Just as Jophiel opened his eyes to continue his patronizing, he was met with a sudden vice grip along his wrist that cut off his circulation. Jophiel narrowed his eyes slightly, feeling his arm forced sharply downward, his grip on Ruka released in the process. Feeling a slight pain in his shoulder, Jophiel glanced up to meet eyes with none other than the World King, Jack Atlas, who glared down at him like a tiger gripping a rabbit.

"You've got some nerve screwing with my friends in my presence, cur!" Jack bellowed, snapping Jophiel's wrist downward before letting go of it.

"_Wow_," Jophiel mumbled, rubbing his sore wrist. "You sure are one _violent_ little _prick_, _aren't you_? Tell me something, _Mr. Atlas_. Is this also a part of your _entertainment_?"

"Hmph!" Jack scoffed, swinging his fist forward. "Don't get carried away, insolent peasant! The likes of you won't even _register_ as entertainment in the King's presence! To Jack Atlas, you're nothing more than a jester dancing flashily before me!" Jophiel cocked his head a bit, just barely avoiding contact with the King's fist. "A lowly jester like you can dance his way to an _early grave_!"

Jophiel used his heel to skip a bit to the left, avoiding another hit to the chin. "_Riiiight_...before this goes any _further_, I've gotta _ask_ you… Do you practice those lines in the _mirror_?"

"Shut up!" Jack cried, swinging his other fist forward with an impressive push forward. "No one mocks Jack Atlas! Your punishment will be the wrath of an _Atlas Punch_!" Jophiel's eyes widened a bit, not having expected the King to be so quick on his feet. Losing his chance to dodge, Jack successfully grazed the Psychic's jaw with a clean swipe of his fist.

As Jophiel took the blow, his mental lock over Rua and Ruka started slipping away, and the twins falling to their knees and coughing violently. Yusei used this chance to dash toward the two siblings, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "Rua! Ruka! Are you okay?! Snap out of it!"

As the twins slowly recovered from their shock, Jophiel staggered forward a bit, losing his grip on his hat. Jack stood in place, waiting to see the damage. Jophiel merely bent forward, picking up his hat, barely making a fuss at all. As he raised his hat to his head, Jack gasped in shock as he saw his deadly punch left but a measly scratch across the Psychic's cheek. "What…the _hell_?"

Jophiel frowned a bit, wiping his grazed face with his finger. After a few seconds, he returned his gaze to the King, his lips curling into a mocking smirk. "My, _my_. Such a _temper_. Didn't your _mommy_ ever teach you about _controlling your emotions_?" Jophiel paused, gasping loudly and covering his mouth with his hand. "Oh, _excuse me_. I _forgot_. You didn't _have_ any parents growing up, _did you_? How _rude of me_."

This sparked an immediate reaction from both Jack and Yusei, the two flashing their teeth at him in disgust.

"Speaking of _rude_," Jophiel continued, "it's _impolite_ to punch people in the face. Since Mommy and Daddy didn't get to do it, Uncle Jophiel's gonna put you in time out for a while, my boy!" As he spoke, Jophiel raised his hand in front of Jack's chest, giving a flick of his finger. Jack, who had shifted toward the direction of the door to the interior stadium during his earlier movements, felt a sharp blow to his chest, like that of a cannon ball. Crying out in pain, the King was sent flying a good several feet, his head smacking against the door to the inner lobby. Grunting, Jack's vision went blurry as the pain in his head intensified.

"Jack!" Yusei cried out, reaching up his hand in concern.

Jophiel gave a raise of his arm, a grin coming to his face as he placed his other hand against his hip. "Why don't you stay over there and _cool down for a while_? I'd hate to see your temper turn you into a certain _drooling mutt_ I know. _Brainless and clueless_."

Yusei, helping Rua and Ruka get on their feet, stared daggers into Jophiel's back, hatred flaring up in his eyes. "Jophiel! Why did you help Divine?! What exactly is Divine to you?!"

Jophiel gave a spin around to face Yusei, his grin fading slightly. "You make it sound like we're _lovers_ or something." Jophiel gave a wave of his finger as he continued. "I'm not really _into_ that sort of thing, but to each his _own_ I_ suppose_."

Divine was looking rather disgusted now as he watched the scene unfold. "Jophiel! Quit screwing around and get out of the way! They're my prey!"

"Take it easy, Divine," Jophiel said, flashing the fellow Psychic a smile. "Don't get your _undies in a knot_, my boy. You know what they say about _haste_, don't you?"

Yusei was about to give his reply when Aki suddenly stopped him, holding her arm out in front of him. The scientist turned his head slightly, shooting the doctor a questioning look. "Aki…?"

Aki raised her head, stepping in front of Yusei. Her eyes were now full of rage, no longer full of fear like just moments before. "Divine! Jophiel! I'm not sure what you two are after here, but I'm going to say this only once! I'm not a toy to be controlled any longer! After-"

"'After I met Yusei, I've learned how to live my life to the fullest!'… right?" Jophiel cut Aki off, using a high pitched voice in an attempted imitation of the doctor. Observing Aki's surprised expression, Jophiel gave a light laugh in his normal tone. "Took the words right out of your _mouth_, didn't I?"

Aki's eyes widened a bit, the woman now sweating a bit.

"Aki, darling, I know you _so well_," Jophiel continued, raising his arm. "The _least you could do_ is give an…_old friend_ a more…_heartfelt welcome_, you know?"

Ruka, still panting from her mental trauma, turned toward Aki with a confused look in her eyes. "Aki-_san_, you know that man?"

Aki seemed surprised herself at the man's comment, her eyes wide as she glanced toward Ruka. "No… I'm not sure what he's talking about."

Jophiel made an over-exaggerated shocked face, slapping his forehead with his hand. "Oh, say it isn't _so_!" The man continued by raising his hand to his chest, grasping it tightly. "You're _breaking my heart_! How could you remember that monk- I mean, that _charming man_ over there and not remember _my_ face?" Jophiel was, of course, pointing toward Divine as he spoke.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Aki cried, her expression growing more desperate. "I would remember your face if we had met before!"

"Hmmm…" Jophiel let his hand drop back to his side, his smile fading a bit. "Very _interesting_… Is it possible you have repressed memories due to your Black Rose Witch persona? What do you think, Divine?" Jophiel turned to his accomplice for an answer, only receiving a scowl in return.

"Hell if I should know what's going on in her head!" Divine shot back, raising a hand. "I suppose it could have something to do with the various experiments…"

"_Experiments_?" Jophiel asked, his tone darkening slightly. "What's this all about? I wasn't aware of anything like that happening."

Divine was about to answer when they heard Jack's voice from over by the door.

"Enough of this bullshit," Jack grunted, raising his body off the floor. Raising his Duel Disk, the King flashed a deep scowl at his enemies. "I'll beat the hell out of all _three_ of them right here and now!"

Sly clicked his tongue in annoyance, standing off to the back to try and avoid getting dragged into the squabble. "Don't pull me into this! I never intended to fight any of you from the start! I already had my Duel for the day!"

Jophiel turned back toward Jack, his expression souring. "Mommy didn't say you could leave _timeout_, _pumpkin_. If you don't behave yourself, Mommy's going to get Daddy to give you a _spanking_!" Jophiel raised his arm, creating a new ball of pressure around Jack's head.

Cringing, Jack was about to open his mouth when he suddenly felt the door behind him swing open, slamming against the back of his arm. Staggering forward, Jack let out a pained cry. "Who the hell-"

Stepping through the doorway was Yukio, who was currently lost in deep thought regarding his previous experience with Stephanie. His thoughts slowly faded away as he took another step forward, feeling several pairs of eyes on him. As he glanced up, his eyes widened in shock when he saw all the members of Team 5D's, excluding Crow, gawking at him. Shifting from 5D's over to Jophiel, Divine, and Sly, Yukio practically had a heart attack. "Wh-What?!"

There was a long pause as everyone present processed the situation, Yukio still speechless and choking on his own saliva. "Y-You have got to be kidding me here!"

Yusei, sweating in shock, tried to open his mouth to speak. "Yu…"

"_Yukio Kyoji_?!" Jack finished, spinning around to face him. "What the blazing hell are _you_ doing here?!"

Rua, still pale from his clash with Jophiel, tried to remember where he heard the name. "Yukio? Isn't that the guy who fought Jack and Crow?"

Ruka blinked slightly, clearly worried. "Another enemy?"

Sly also looked a bit confused, wondering why Yukio was here. To his knowledge, he was no longer participating in the tournament. Last he heard, Kappler had given him some top secret mission, so why was he casually walking about the stadium like this?

Jack's eyes flashed with fighting spirit and vigor as he raised his Duel Disk once more. "Come to settle the score, have you? I thought you were just a coward since you didn't show up in the tournament, but this is just perfect! I'll take you on at the same time as the other three! That's hardly even a handicap for a King!"

Yukio, who was lost in thoughts of confused love just minutes earlier, was slowly feeling a familiar rage stir up inside him as he stared into the eyes of Team 5D's, his hated enemies. "Don't get too cocky, Jack Atlas!" Yukio reacted in a similar fashion, exposing his own Urteil Duel Disk and activating it. "You couldn't even beat me _alone_! I wasn't prepared to do this today, but I won't hesitate to fight you and your friends right here and now! We still have a score to settle! And you, Yusei!" Yukio stopped to whip his arm out at Yusei. "You'll be next!"

Yusei glared back, unable to find the words to respond. He, after all, had no idea why this man fixated on defeating him and Jack like this. He had no idea who he was.

Jophiel let out an irritated sigh, shaking his head. "It's getting awfully _crowded_ here, _isn't it_? I guess it's true what they say. Three's a crowd and nine's _just too damn many people_!"

Yukio turned toward the sound of Jophiel's silky voice, glaring darkly at the Psychic. Turning from Jophiel, Yukio scanned Divine and Sly as well. "And who the hell are _you people_?"

Jophiel used his finger to tip his hat slightly, revealing a devilish grin.

A good distance in the background, Mr. Fred watched the scene unfold from his position in the bleachers, a smirk on his lips. "Well, this just keeps getting better and better. To think even Mr. Kyoji would step into the fray. I am curious as to where all of this will go, but…" Fred chuckled, turning toward the stadium down below where the D-Wheelers for the third match of the current matchup were just beginning. "Things are about to heat up down there as well. I sure hope the other me is capable of handling this…"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Down below at the starting line of the stadium's track, Ingrid was ready and waiting in her brown Riding Suit. Her opponent, the oddly dressed William of Urteil's Team Royalty, wouldn't even make eye contact with the woman as they waited for MC's signal. After a couple minutes of silence, Ingrid decided to address the masked mystery man in her toughest voice.<p>

"You don't say much, do you?"

William shot an icy glance through the corner of his eye, his pupils noticeably dark and empty. "I speak only when it is necessary to do so," he replied in a quiet voice, his throat gruff.

"Pretty gloomy," Ingrid replied with a smirk, "considering how chatty your friends seem to be. I'd say that makes you more redeemable, but that creepy getup of yours just isn't sitting well with me. Why do you hide your face? Considering what your organization it trying to do, I don't see any reason why you'd try to hide your identities this far into the game."

William continued to gawk at the woman, not so much as flinching at her attempt to goad him.

"Ignore her," Mr. Fred's voice echoed within William's ears. "She's trying to rattle your cage, but it won't work. After all, you have no emotions to be stirred up."

Ingrid gave a light chuckle, closing her eyes briefly. "I can see that you're a well-trained dog of Urteil," she said calmly. "But you've made one critical error in your judgment. Your partner revealed Forbidden Zone in Mike's Duel." Eyes shooting open, Ingrid's expression hardened as she grasped the handles of her D-Wheel. "Now that I know what I'm up against, I won't be defeated by your cheat cards! Mike's Duel won't be in vain!" Ingrid shot a glance over to the sidelines, where Mike Jackson was being carried away on a stretcher.

"_The third Duel of this round will now begin!" _MC's voice echoed suddenly through the intercom. _"This time we have two virtually unknown Duelists who have no official Duel Monsters data within our system! The man clad in a leather body suit and mask, calling himself William, will face against the German diplomat representing the American government's international exchange party, Ingrid Goldstein! What kind of Duel will we witness here today between these newcomers?!"_

"_Riding Duel! Acceleration!" _MP cried, both D-Wheelers instantly flaring their engines in response.

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 7 / Royalty 11]**

**[Ingrid's LP: 4000]**

**[Black Ops Sniper: LV7/2600/2300] [Unable to attack, equipped with Demon's Chain]**

**[William's LP: 4000]**

**[Chaos Necromancer: LV1/6600/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Zoma the Spirit: LV4/1800/500] [Defense Position]**

**[3 Face-Up Traps: Fiendish Chain, Zoma the Spirit, Forbidden Zone]**

"I'm taking the first turn," Ingrid stated dryly, a fierce gleam in her eyes, "since you defeated Mike so ruthlessly in the previous match. Draw!"

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 8 / Royalty 12]**

**[Ingrid's LP: 4000]**

Ingrid eyed her hand, realizing she was in a slightly difficult situation starting this Duel. Thanks to Etzel, Mike was forced to draw a brand new hand of five cards in his last turn due to Multiple Destruction. In other words, the only card she currently had in her hand was the card she just drew, while the rest of her hand consisted of cards that didn't necessarily fit into her Naturia Deck. However, she thought, that didn't mean she couldn't make use of them.

"I activate Plaguespreader Zombie's effect from the Graveyard!" Ingrid began, raising her arm. "By returning one card in my hand to the top of my deck, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard!" Ingrid sent one of Mike's useless Speed Spells onto the top of her deck. This was one way to utilize Mike's cards without taking up hand space. As she returned the card, the bulky blue zombie made its return on the field.

**[Plaguespreader Zombie: LV2/400/200] [Defense Position]**

"Then I activate Final Speed World!" the woman continued, taking another of Mike's cards from her hand. "By removing three of my Speed Counters, I can Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! Come out, Swarm of Scarabs!" Emerging from the soil of the track were several thousand brown beetles, giving the meaning of infestation a new name.

**[Swarm of Scarabs: LV3/500/1000] [Defense Position]**

**[Winged Pegasus' SC: 8 - 5]**

"I then use this effect a second time to Special Summon Dark Elf!" Joining the pool of critters was a purple haired magician dressed in a green robe.

**[Dark Elf: LV4/2000/800] [Attack Position]**

**[Winged Pegasus' SC: 5 - 2]**

William stared quietly, observing her three Monsters. "I see. You must be going for a Synchro."

"You're bright," Ingrid replied sarcastically, confirming his suspicions. "I'm tuning my Level Two Plaguespreader Zombie with my Level Four Dark Elf and my Level Three Swarm of Scarabs!"

**(2+4+3=9)**

"The four winds of the world freeze over as the mighty dragon roars! Synchro Summon! Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

The massive blue three-headed ice dragon emerged out on the track beside Ingrid's D-Wheel, the air around it icing over instantly.

**[Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: LV9/2700/200] [Attack Position]**

William gasped, his eyes widening slightly. He hadn't been informed that Ingrid kept such a Monster in her deck. Ingrid gave a sly smile as the dragon unleashed a stream of ice that enveloped William's field. "How do you like my little present?"

Chaos Necromancer let out a groan as its body froze over, shattering to crystal shards then shattered to the winds.

"When Trishula is Synchro Summoned successfully," Ingrid explained, "it Banishes one card from my opponent's hand, field, and Graveyard." As she explained this, a random card from William's hand as well as the Sangan from his Graveyard also froze over, their bodies scattered far from his reach.

Looking pleased with her move, Ingrid proceeded to press a button on her D-Wheel. "I use my final two Speed Counters to increase my Life Points by 1000 with Final Speed World!"

**[Ingrid's LP: 4000 - 5000]**

**[Winged Pegasus' SC: 2 - 0]**

As her Speed Counters hit zero, Ingrid came to a screeching stop on the track, her opponent surpassing her.

"Next," Ingrid said, taking another of Mike's cards. "I Normal Summon Giant Germ in Attack Position!"

**[Giant Germ: LV2/1000/100]**

"Attack Zoma the Spirit!" Ingrid cried, shooting her fist forward. Following its order, the jelly-like blob rammed its structure into the dragon ghost, shattering it. As the dragon dispersed, however, its black remains entered into Ingrid's chest, causing her to scream in pain.

**[Ingrid's LP: 5000 - 3000]**

"When Zoma is destroyed," William explained in his monotonous voice, "my opponent takes damage equal to double that of the attacking Monster's Attack Power."

"I already knew that!" Ingrid grunted, wiping a dirt patch from her cheek. "Why do you think I increased my Life Points?" A slight smirk came to the woman's face, and she glared down at William's empty field. "But now you have nothing to shield you from this attack!"

William's eyes widened as the ice dragon gave a mighty flap of its wings, ice shards piercing his chest and knocking him a good a few backward.

**[William's LP: 4000 - 1300]**

**[Royalty's SC: 12 - 10]**

Ingrid forced a smirk, sweat dripping down her face. Though she was obviously exerting her older body, she tried her best to put on a strong front. "That was payback for what your friend did to Mike! How do you-" Ingrid's smirk faded as William emerged from the dust, the same dull look in his eyes. He merely brushed the dirt off his mask, hardly seeming pained from the massive blow. "Just what are you? Don't you feel any pain? Even your teammates did…"

William stared into Ingrid's eyes for a moment before placing his hand over his deck. "I'm assuming your turn is over." After receiving a confirming nod, William entered into his turn, drawing his sixth card. "I set one Monster in Face-Down Defense Position. I then set two cards face-down in my Spell/Trap Zone. Turn end."

Looking disturbed by his lack of feeling, Ingrid got ready to draw another card from her deck. As she was about to draw, she remembered that she sent back Mike's useless Speed Spell to the top of her deck before. That was the card she was about to draw now. Gritting her teeth, she knew she'd have to rely on the two remaining cards in her hand, one of which was Mike's.

As Ingrid thought her coming turn through, Mr. Fred was chuckling down in the hideout below the stadium. "Very clever," he said, rubbing his chin. "I was expecting her to play a Naturia Synchro Monster, but she added an extra card into her deck to catch me off guard. Not too bad, but I'm afraid that things are only just getting started." Fred raised his hand to his ear, once again speaking directly to the masked Urteil man. "Let me remind you one last time, William. If you want to keep your identity, you will win this Duel…by any means _necessary_. Do you understand?"

William gave a nod of his head, whispering his understanding to the gentleman. As he did so, Ingrid finally drew her Speed Spell. "My turn!"

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 2 / Royalty 12]**

**[Ingrid's LP: 3000]**

The card Ingrid drew that was sent to the top of the deck was one of Mike's Speed Spells, known as Slowdown Machine. It was a card that would allow her to reduce her opponent's Speed Counters for every 500 points of damage she inflicted during the turn it was activated. Had she kept it during the last turn, it may have had some use to her, but using it now wouldn't accomplish much. With 12 Speed Counters already, her opponent was already dominating the field in terms of the speed. Losing two or three wouldn't change that.

Ingrid decided to bet on the card of her teammate, placing it onto her Duel Disk as she slowly picked up speed on the track. "I release Giant Germ to Advance Summon White-Horned Dragon in Attack Position!" The blob creature dispersed from the field, replaced by a new dragon Monster. Holding true to its name, Mike's Ace Monster was a red dragon wielding a long white horn. Appearing beside its new master, the dragon gave a gusty flap of its wings.

**[White-Horned Dragon: LV6/2200/1400]**

"When Summoned successfully," Ingrid said with a raise of her hand, "I can Banish up to five Magic Cards from your Graveyard! Now be gone!"

William was indifferent as the Speed Spell – Pot of Greed, Speed Spell – Angel Baton, Pot of Greed, Spiritualistic Medium, and Monster Reborn were removed from his Graveyard in a flash of light emitted from the dragon's horn.

"White-Horned Dragon then gains 300 Attack Points for each card Banished by this effect! I Banished five cards, so it gains 1500 points!"

**[White-Horned Dragon's ATK: 2200 - 3700]**

Looking fierce, Ingrid immediately launched her attack. "Go, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Attack his face-down Monster!" Unleashing a stream of ice, the set Monster was frozen over and flipped face-up. It was revealed to be a small puddle of blue slime, now frozen over in a thick layer of ice.

**[Acid Slime: LV3/800/1000]**

"When Acid Slim is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard," William explained, his eyes emotionless and cold, "the attacking player receives 800 points of damage."

As the slime shattered, a clear liquid splashed onto her arm, causing her to groan in pain. Her skin reddened from the attack due to the EXPAIN System, resulting in what appeared to be a second degree burn.

**[Ingrid's LP: 3000 - 2200]**

"A Slime Deck, huh?" Ingrid said, still wincing from the burn. "Your deck is as hard to read as your face. But my attack isn't over yet!" Forcing her pained arm upward, the older woman finished her attack order. "Go, White-Horned Dragon! Attack William directly!" The dragon unleashed a blast of energy from its horn, heading straight for William's exposed chest.

**[White-Horned Dragon's ATK: 3700]**

**[William's LP: 1300]**

Just as Ingrid was confident with her victory, William's eyes suddenly stretched as he shot his arm forward. "Trap Card, activate," he said in a voice that barely lived up to his expression. "Gestalt Trap."

Ingrid gasped as a large shackle ensnared her dragon, anchoring it onto the dirt ground.

"When activated, this Trap Card becomes an Equip Card on my opponent's Monster and brings its Attack and Defense Power down to zero."

**[White-Horned Dragon's ATK/DEF: 3700/1400 - 0/0]**

Ingrid's eyes went wide as she lost her attack, but she was far from beaten. She reached for the final card in her hand as William was continuing his explanation of his card.

"Also, the Monster equipped with this Trap Card has its effects neg-"

William's voice cut off with a grunt as he received a sharp blow to his stomach. Wincing, he glanced downward through his one open eye to see a small stone with grass-like hair and buggy eyes. "Wh-What…?"

**[William's LP: 1300 - 100]**

**[Winged Pegasus' SC: 12 - 11]**

William gawked as the boulder creature that now returned to Ingrid's side of the field. "Where did you pull that Monster from…?"

"I had a feeling you might spring one of your Traps on me," Ingrid explained, sweating profusely and panting like a horse. "I kept Naturia Rock hidden up my sleeve for a last resort just in case, and I'm glad I did. This Monster can be Special Summoned from my hand when a Trap Card on the field is activated by sending the top card of my deck to the Graveyard."

**[Naturia Rock: LV3/1200/1200]**

Still panting, Ingrid forced a smirk. "Don't underestimate us Black Ops members. We can be really sneaky when we have to be…"

William, unfazed by the strike, merely turned away in irritation, glancing down at the three cards remaining in his hand.

"How unsightly, William," came Fred's voice inside his head. William, eyes still glued to his cards, took the insult quietly. "This has gone on long enough. Isn't about time you use the cards I gave you? You can't hide it from me, you know. Our vision is linked, after all. You're holding one in your hand right now, right?"

William gritted his teeth as he turned toward the card Fred was referring to, a card with virtually nothing on it – literally a blank slate. In fact, William was holding two of these blank cards in hand, and he'd been holding off on using them so far in this Duel.

Mr. Fred gave a chuckle, his legs crossed as he sat in the destroyed hideout underground. "Miss Goldstein has absolutely no idea that the outcome of his Duel rests entirely in _my_ hand." Smirking, Fred adjusted his glasses as he continued. "The beauty of my Slime Deck is that it can quite literally be shaped into anything I want it to be. It has absolutely no weakness, regardless of who the opponent is. There are currently nine blank cards within the deck I loaned William. While they are as empty as a canvas on the front, the appear like perfectly normal cards on their backs, and read as such once placed onto the Duel Disk. All I need to do is hack into the main system to alter the data of these cards through their holographic surface. Once I do that, these cards can become any Spell, Trap, or Monster Card capable of existing inside of the deck within the game of Duel Monsters. The sky is the limit, meaning there _is_ no limit!"

William seemed a bit annoyed by Fred's plan, but he kept his mouth shut.

"What's the problem, William?" Fred asked, reading his thoughts. "Surely you know the consequences of disobeying me, right? If I tell you to play the card, you will play the card. Don't _worry_! I can assure you that no one will suspect a _thing_." Mr. Fred flashed a smirk, part of his face shadowed from the dimly lit room. "Miss Goldstein has been walking in the palm of my hand since the start of this Duel. By the time she realizes that, she'll be long gone from this world."

Fred stopped suddenly, using his other hand to make contact with his clone up at the top of the bleachers. "While you take care of this, William, I'll check in with the other me to see what's going on over _there_…"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Peering through his double's eyes, Mr. Fred could feel the tension in the air as Yukio glared back and forth from Team 5D's to Jophiel, Sly, and Divine. Yukio stood halfway through the doorway leading into the interior stadium, his hand still grasping the side of the door. Jack was mere inches away, while the rest of the Signers stood a few feet closer to the bleachers down underneath the platform. Divine and Sly stood in between the group, turning their heads over to where Yukio made his entrance.<p>

"And who the hell are _you_ people?" Yukio asked again, noticing Jophiel staring at him with one of his trademark grins.

Aki raised her Duel Disk slightly, her eyes growing increasingly concerned. "Are we going to have to fight against Yukio Kyoji as well? Can we manage it? Against someone who defeated Crow and fought equally against Jack? All while taking on the other three?"

Yukio grinded his teeth together in frustration, sweat dripping down his cheek. He thought to himself that it was a mistake coming to the stadium today. He just wanted to pay Stephanie back for exposing her to danger, but it backfired on him in a big way. Narrowing his eyes, Yukio raised his Duel Disk, his expression hardening. If it meant he could settle the score with Jack and Yusei, he'd forget about all of that. If the other three members of 5D's, or the other three dared to get in the way, he'd take them all down at the same time!

Jophiel gave a soft laugh, dancing his hat around on his fingers. "Now hang on _just a minute_ there, _mister_. I was just lecturing the other kiddies about _manners_ and here you show up with that _sour attitude_ of yours."

Yukio answered the Psychic with a deep growl, his eyes flashing like a rabid dog.

"Shut up, all of you!" Divine snapped, his eyes flaring. "I already told all of you _I'm_ taking them on first!"

Jophiel placed his hand on his hip, heaving a heavy sigh. "In such a rush to lose," he mumbled under his breath. With a shake of his head, he raised his voice as he spoke again, turning back toward Yukio. "Anyway, Yukio, I've already got my hands full dealing with the _other_ naughty children here. I was just having a very _emotional conversation_ with Miss Aki over there when you _barged in_ and _interrupted us_."

Yukio lowered his brows, his attention now entirely fixated on the Psychic. "How the _hell_ do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know more than just your _name_," Jophiel replied vibrantly, waving his arm slightly as he spoke. "The question _is_, do _you_ know _my_ name?" Jophiel gave a point of his finger, a sly smile creeping across his lips. "Surely the name _Jophiel Omniel_'s come up from time to time during those _dreadfully boring_ meetings Alf forced you to attend?"

"Omniel…?" Yukio paused for a second, scanning his memory for any mention of the word. After a moment, his eyes widened slightly as he recalled the man. "The one funding Kappler's work? In the entire three months I was with those people, I never _once_ saw your face. Why would you suddenly show up out of the blue to watch some tournament you likely have no interest in?"

"Why, _indeed_. Let's just say…I have _my reasons_, shall we?" Jophiel's smile stretched a bit, and he placed his fedora back over his head. "It would be _far too complicated_ for me to explain, and would take _far too much time_."

Jack, seething with anger by this point, slammed the open door Yukio was grasping with all his fury. "Enough with the prattle! I'm challenging all of you right here and now!" Yukio, feeling the impact from Jack's punch, hopped a couple of feet back, cornered against the stadium wall.

Jophiel chuckled, giving a quick glance at Aki through the corner of his eyes before he turned back to face Yukio. "But the _real question_ is what _you're_ doing here." The Psychic took a few steps closer, his smirk widening as he approached Yukio. "Like I _said_, I know a _lot more_ about you than you might _realize_. A little _birdy_ told me about certain…_questionable company_ you've been traveling around with."

Yukio's eyes widened a bit more, sweat visible on his face. Pleased with Yukio's sudden discomfort, Jophiel was now close enough to place his hand on the Duelist's shoulder. "Ring any bells, _Yukio-chan_?"

As Jophiel whispered into Yukio's ear, Jack was throwing a tantrum over in his corner. "Going to ignore me?!"

The King felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Yusei now standing beside him. "Just hang on a minute, Jack. Let's see where this goes." Jack gave a scoff, pushing Yusei's hand off of him. "Fine!"

Jophiel leaned a bit closer to Yukio, his crystal eyes reflecting the older Duelist like a mirror. "What…did you say?" Yukio muttered, his voice gruff and clearly upset.

"So you're interested in _brunettes_, eh?" Jophiel whispered in a chilling tone, sending a shiver up Yukio's spine. There was something about this man's presence that made him uneasy, and that was something that just did not happen to the street Duelist. "I personally prefer _red heads_ myself." Laughing softly, Jophiel turned toward Aki to flash another devious grin her way. Eyes still glued on Aki, Jophiel continued speaking to Yukio. "Our taste in woman seems to _differ_, _Yukio-chan_. I prefer mine more…_refined_."

A sudden laugh caught Jophiel's attention again. His frown fading, the Psychic turned back toward Yukio to see him laughing hysterically suddenly, a wide grin stretching across his face. "I didn't realize that I had such a _fanboy_!" Yukio cried, pushing Jophiel's hand off his shoulder. "You have some _disturbing hobbies_!"

Liking Yukio's vigor, Jophiel matched his grin with one of his own, pushing his hat down below his eyes. "Hobbies are all about _taste_, my boy. And I don't really _like_ what you're _implying_. Don't you know that the _walls have ears_?"

Yukio merely scoffed, his smirk still intact. "You scumbag…"

"What did I just tell you about _manners_?" Jophiel asked, giving a patronizing wave of his finger as he took a step closer, mere inches from Yukio at this point. Yukio's grin faded when he felt a sudden powerful pressure surrounding his body, tightening around his flesh. Yukio grunted, feeling as if his bones were being crushed from the inside out. Despite his obvious struggling, Yukio kept on his feet and stirred up his deepest scowl.

Jophiel seemed a bit surprised, clapping his hands lightly. "Most _impressive_. I guess you have a _little backbone after all_." Lifting his head, the Psychic's eyes became visible once again, though shadowed under his hat. "And here I was thinking that _scary expression_ on your face was _all for show_. In that case-"

Jophiel winced suddenly before he could finish speaking, his body freezing in place. His smile fading yet again, Jophiel managed to turn his head just enough to see a white aura emitting from Aki's body, feeling an intense pressure of his own surrounding his body. As Jophiel was distracted, the pressure enveloping Yukio faded, and he regained control of his body. As the pressure faded, Yukio's spine snapped forward as he just barely avoided staggering off his feet.

Yusei and Jack turned toward Aki, her body flaring up and her hair standing on end. Rua and Ruka followed Yusei's eyes toward their friend, in awe at what they saw. Her eyes were also whited out from the aura, emitting an intense light.

"Aki, what are you doing?" Yusei asked quickly, running over to her. "You're going to attract attention!" Aki merely brushed the scientist aside with a raise of her arm, taking a few steps closer to Jophiel. "Stay back, Yusei. This is something I have to do on my own."

Yukio rubbed his sore arm, trying to grasp the situation. He put on a brave front, but Yukio was no fool. He knew how deadly these Psychic Duelists were, and no amount of skill would protect him from their vast abilities. If Aki Izayoi hadn't intervened just now, he may not even be alive to think these thoughts. This Jophiel Omniel was someone to watch out for, but it seems Aki Izayoi still had powerful abilities hidden up her sleeve. Yukio had been in the audience during the Fortune Cup, so he witnessed her Duels first hand—the Duels of the Black Rose Witch.

Jophiel, emitting a green aura of his own, managed to break free of Aki's binding over him, though his steps were a bit sluggish. Giving a lethargic raise of his arm, Jophiel pushed his hat up so he could stare directly into Aki's eyes. "So it's _your turn _to play, is it? I've been _looking forward to this_."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"My turn."<p>

William drew a new card off his deck as he sped along the track of the stadium, adding it into his hand. Through his side view mirror, William observed Ingrid's field, trying to read her strategies. According to his Intel, Ingrid Goldstein was supposed to be a fairly powerful Duelist in terms of skill. The more he observed her, however, he began to realize one very important thing. While Ingrid's Naturia Deck was powerful by itself, she was greatly limited when attempting to mix her team's cards with her own.

"That's right," Mr. Fred spoke through William's mind. "This team clearly has not mastered a team strategy. If you exploit that weakness, you are guaranteed victory."

William gave a silent nod, examining the older woman's field once more before turning his focus to his current hand.

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 3 / Royalty 12]**

**[William's LP: 100]**

**[2 Face-up Traps: Fiendish Chain, Forbidden Zone]**

**[Ingrid's LP: 2200]**

**[Black Ops Sniper: LV7/2600/2300] [Unable to attack, equipped with Demon's Chain]**

**[Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: LV9/2700/200] [Attack Position]**

**[White-Horned Dragon: LV6/0/0] [Equipped with Gestalt Trap] [Attack Position]**

**[Naturia Rock: LV3/1200/1200] [Attack Position]**

William held four cards in his hand, two of which were completely blank in the front. As the masked Urteil general eyed the blank cards, Fred addressed him again. "Like I said, you need to use these cards to take Ingrid Goldstein down. I'm sure you noticed this, but her already mixed strategy focuses entirely on Special Summoning. I have just the card for you. I'm transmitting the data now."

William's hand lit up as one of the blank cards he was holding turned green in color, forming a Spell Card. The image and text of the card then followed, letting William know what Fred had in mind.

Ingrid studied the mysterious man carefully, sensing that he was up to something. Her suspicions were confirmed when he revealed the Spell Card he was holding in his hand. Her eyes went wide upon seeing the card, identifying it right away. "That's…Special Hurricane! It destroys all Special Summoned Monsters on the field!"

"That is right," William confirmed, inserting the card into his Duel Disk. "All I need to do is discard one card from my hand to activate it." As soon as William sent the selected card from his hand into his Graveyard Slot, a wall of wind blew across the field, shattering Trishula and Naturia Rock. Ingrid shielded her eyes from the high speed winds, quickly realizing her only line of defense was a useless zero Attack Power Monster and Wilstone's bound Black Ops.

"It's time to end this," William continued, holding the final blank card he had in his hand.

"I know just the Monster appropriate for this situation," Fred's voice rang in William's ear. "This card should strike fear into this woman's heart." As Fred spoke, William noticed his blank card transforming into the dark orange background of an Effect Monster.

"When my opponent controls a Monster while I control no Monsters," William said as he placed his newly created card onto his Duel Disk, "I can Special Summon Hellfire Spearsman – Ghost Lancer. Attack Position."

Ingrid felt a sudden rush of intense heat as a wall of flames erupted around the track, a robed demon warrior wielding a spear appearing out in front of William's D-Wheel.

**[Hellfire Spearsman –Ghost Lancer: LV5/2000/0]**

"Then I Normal Summon Revival Slime in Attack Position." William's blue slime stretched out in front of him on the track.

**[Revival Slime: LV4/1500/500]**

"Go, Ghost," William ordered, his eyes empty and merciless. "Attack White-Horned Dragon. Hell's Skewer."

Ingrid barely had time to react as the demonic warrior rushed through the flames and jammed its spear through the ensnared dragon's throat. The dragon emerged into a ball of fire, screaming in agony as its body broke apart into ashes. What was left of the fire assaulted Ingrid, the EXPAIN System burning through her shirt and scorching her chest. The older woman screamed in agony, using the back of her hand to frantically pat out the fire while trying to keep from steering right off the track.

**[Ingrid's LP: 2200 - 200]**

**[Winged Pegasus' SC: 3 - 1]**

Ingrid finally managed to put out the fire, but it was clear that the older woman had taken significant damage. Panting heavily, she tried her best to put on her toughest face, but William could see through her act.

"Consider yourself fortunate," the agent said stalely. "Though bound and unable to attack, that Black Ops Monster left behind by your teammate is currently shielding you with its high Attack Power. It is not so easy to overcome 2600 Attack Points, after all. Admirable comradery."

Ingrid narrowed her eyes, feeling as if the man was mocking her despite his unchanging facial expression. It was difficult to read such a one dimensional person. As she drove by her team's booth, she saw her remaining teammates screaming their concern for her. She noted Wilstone in specific, who shouted at the top of his lungs, even going as far as to rise from his seat.

"You idiot..." Ingrid forced a smile despite her pain, turning away as she drove further down the track. "I…haven't gotten so desperate as to start having some fool like you worry about me."

"Turn end," William declared quietly, having no cards left in his hand. "Your turn."

"William," Fred's voice interjected again within the agent's brain. "Show no remorse or sympathy for this woman. She is the enemy. You will follow your orders and mercilessly destroy her. Do you understand?"

William said nothing in response, looking down at the dirt track in silence as he sped along as top speed like a bullet.

"My…turn!" Ingrid managed, just barely drawing her card. She flinched in pain as she did so, her hands trembling as she eyes her current hand.

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 2 / Royalty 12]**

**[Ingrid's LP: 200]**

Ingrid fell into despair as she quickly realized that the two cards in her hand would be of no use to her. Hands still shaking, Ingrid turned just enough to catch a glimpse of Ruka and the rest of Team 5D's in the far distance atop the bleachers. "Is this where it all ends…?" The woman stopped herself, shaking her head back and forth fiercely. "No! I can't allow that! This is a battle we must win no matter what!"

As Ingrid stared at Wilstone's chained sniper, she reminded herself of her personal reason for settling the score with Urteil. Closing her eyes, memories began stirring up inside her brain.

**-Begin Flashback-**

**-Germany - One Year Earlier-**

Ingrid Goldstein sat at one of the large tables in her family's mansion, tapping her finger against the smooth wood uncomfortably. Sitting across from her was Hayato Maeda, dressed in a black and white business suit. Only one year earlier, both looked the same, but there was a noticeable difference in their attitude toward one another. Hayato spoke very formal as he addressed the older woman, bowing politely. Ingrid, on the other hand, seemed a bit irritated with his presence, turning away from him in disgust.

"How many times must I repeat myself?" Ingrid asked bitterly, folding her arms against her chest. "I work alone. I don't want or need a partner. Don't forget that I'm only helping your organization because you're funding my research. Do you have any idea how many other companies have asked for my knowledge? I could easily leave any time I want, you know."

"I understand," Hayato said, bowing once again. "I'm asking you to make an exception just this once. The truth is that the Urteil organization is much larger than I originally expected. I'm afraid that you could be in danger if I leave you by yourself. Don't you want to protect your family's legacy?"

Ingrid paused for a second, staring at the CEO, a hesitant look in her eyes. After a moment, she finally gave in and released a heavy sigh. "I trusted that your organization was secure enough for me to do my research in peace," the woman said bluntly, shaking her head. "I can't say I'm thrilled about this, but I suppose I'll tolerate it for a while if it means I can continue my research in security. So what exactly is this partner you're talking about like?" Ingrid cocked her head slightly, leaning her chin on her hand.

Hayato flashed a smile as he rose from his seat. "I do apologize, but the man I've brought with me will make you feel much more secure. I can guarantee that much at least."

"He's already here?" Ingrid asked, her expression falling flat. "Does that mean you were counting on me agreeing? What a shrewd man you are."

"Don't be like that, Miss Goldstein," Hayato replied, raising a cell phone to his lips. "I'm certain you'll warm up to him in no time." As Ingrid scowled at the comment, Hayato spoke into his cell phone. "You can come in now."

Before Ingrid had a chance to wonder who this man was, a sudden crash from right behind her jolted her out of her chair. "Wh-What the?! What's going on?!" Ingrid turned from side to side in a panic, quickly noticing the kitchen window right behind her had been broken. Following the trail of broken glass, Ingrid saw a man dressed in all black, his face hidden by a ninja's mask.

"Who-Who the hell are you?!"

"Who am _I_? Some nerve you have! I should be the one asking _you_!" The masked man pointed toward himself, striking a stereotypical ninja pose with his other arm. "With such weak security, your life is in terrible danger, woman!"

Hayato was dumbfounded and in shock, standing with a derpy look on his face.

"Hayato! Don't tell me this freak is supposed to be my partner!" Ingrid cried, pointing toward the ninja wannabe. "There's no way I'll allow this nut job in my house!"

Hayato quickly snapped out of his trance, giving the man a hard whack to the back of the head. "You need to have more respect than that!"

"Relax, Hayato," the man replied, taking off his mask. "I'm simply telling the truth here and proving a point. If I can break in so easily, anyone else can as well."

Hayato sighed, rubbing his head apologetically. "I'll be sure to have the window repaired, so please forgive his rudeness." The CEO stopped for a moment, hardening his expression. "But he does speak the truth. You have no security for such a mansion with so many valuables inside. I think this man can help you out."

"And how can this buffoon help me?" Ingrid asked, scoffing. "Breaking my window doesn't exactly scream reliable, you know."

"His name is Jack Wilstone," Hayato said. "He's a member of the FBI's Black Ops Division as well as our A.D.'s Black Ops. Don't let his looks fool you. He's a top notch agent with vast knowledge of combat warfare and computer technology. And naturally, he's a very skilled Duelist as well."

"This guy?" Ingrid asked, eyeing Wilstone up and down. "You'd fool me there."

"Just give him some time," Hayato replied, a smile on his face. "It will take some time, but I'm sure you two will make a good team."

"I doubt that," Ingrid said sharply, taking a sip of her coffee. "I don't work well with others. As soon as Urteil is captured, the two of us will part ways."

* * *

><p><strong>-Later That Night—<strong>

* * *

><p>Hayato said his goodbyes before leaving Ingrid's mansion in his helicopter, leaving Ingrid alone with Jack Wilstone for the first time. The two hadn't spoken a word to each other since the CEO left, but Ingrid quickly noticed that the agent was looking through all the rooms thoroughly.<p>

"I didn't give you permission to investigate the place," she said, storming over and grabbing him by the arm. "I may have agreed to this, but don't think that means I trust you. If you're going to stay here, you'll live in the basement. You can do whatever you like down there, but you won't touch any of my belongings without permission. Understand?"

Wilstone glared back at the woman with cold eyes. "I wasn't exactly thrilled about this job either, you know. But I'm being paid big bucks to guard your sorry ass even though you're just an old hag." Wilstone turned away suddenly, a goofy grin coming to his face. "If I had it my way, I'd be living with a sexy, attractive, young woman! Then we could do this, and this, and that, and this…" As Wilstone fantasized, Ingrid rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Great. Not only is he a damn idiot, but also a pig. Honestly! What is Hayato thinking, allowing some pervert to live in my house?" Sighing, Ingrid let go of the man's arm, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Hmph!" Wilstone scoffed, placing his hands on his hip. "As if I'd ever lay my hands on you! Not in a hundred, no a thousand years!"

"And now you think you're some immortal? This is going to be a horrible partnership."

"Then let's get right to business," Wilstone said, turning his back to his new partner. "My job is to make this house more secure. In order to do that, I need to inspect every single room and take measurements. I'll be installing security cameras, censors, and various traps inside and outside the mansion. Even if the two of us never see eye-to-eye, I'll promise to protect you and your family's legacy with everything I've got. That I can guarantee."

Ingrid was silent for a moment, taken off guard slightly. "Fine. Do what you need to do, but I'll accompany you so you don't steal anything while I'm not looking."

The two fell silent for the next couple of hours as Wilstone made his way through all of the rooms, making a list of notes and measurements. Ingrid followed right behind him, just as she promised. When they reached the final room, Wilstone suddenly addressed her again for the first time since they began.

"Tell me something. Why is it that a woman your age with so much wealth under her belt is such a crabby, untrusting sociopath?"

Ingrid's face went sour at the comment, and she immediately spoke to defend herself. "How can you call someone you just met a sociopath?! And you hardly look like a social butterfly yourself."

Wilstone gave a light chuckle, his back still turned to her as he wrote down more of his notes on a small notepad. "Well, you're right about that. But the two of us are going to have to spend a good amount of time together. I'm not saying we need to be friends, but partners need to have some sort of understanding between one another or they'll become liabilities."

Ingrid fell silent again, looking down at the floor. "Well, why don't you tell me why you have such a cocky attitude first and maybe I'll explain my situation."

Laughing again, Wilstone took a seat in a nearby chair. "Fine. There isn't all that much to say, though. I've lived a pretty stagnant life overall until I got accepted into the FBI. You could even say it was boring as all hell. Just a regular guy attempting to find his way in this monotonous world, looking for some meaning in life. But when I joined the FBI, things began to change. I slowly noticed that my ideals were far different than those around me. Most of the officers I worked with were doing their jobs for a paycheck, but I truly cared about the assignments I was given. I'd spend endless nights and days doing nothing else until I caught the suspect."

Ingrid watched quietly, no expression on her face in particular. She noticed a particular sadness in the man's eyes as he spoke, though, that struck her as a bit strange for someone like him.

"Sure, people praise you at first for working hard, but eventually they start to say things like, 'You need to lighten up a bit' or 'You're trying to place the entire burden on your shoulders'. I've tried my hands working with partners in the past, but everyone I work with complains about my so-called obsession. I entered the FBI to make a difference in my life and those around me. If there's a murderer on the loose, it's supposed to be my job to catch the bastard. After a while, the chief decided that a lone wolf like me was better working in the Black Ops Division. Truth is, though, that the Black Ops Division's only a department for those who can't work well with others, since they take on solo missions. Pretty amusing, wouldn't you say?"

Ingrid turned away from the man, not really sure how to respond.

"Well, don't get me wrong," Wilstone said, closing his eyes. "After joining the Project A.D.'s Black Ops, I found some purpose in my life. Hayato Maeda and the others in the normal divisions actually appreciate my work. But I won't change, regardless of what agency I'm working for. I've been following these Urteil bastards for some time and that rat Murdock, and I've made it my personal mission to take them down. Even if people call it an obsession, I believe the world needs sociopaths like me to make it a safer place. Sociopaths who may be too awkward to fit in, but can make their skills useful to humanity."

"That's surprisingly deep for a nut like you," Ingrid replied, rubbing her chin.

"Now it's your turn," Wilstone said, pointing at the woman. "I called you a sociopath because you don't seem very interested in working with others and you seem to be distrustful of everyone around you. The two of us are alike in that regard. So what's your goal in all of this? Is it all about this legacy you inherited from your parents?"

Ingrid stared for a few seconds before she mustered up a reply. "I guess Maeda didn't fill you in on the details. Back during World War II, my family survived torture at the hands of the Nazis in order to protect some very important artifacts said to harbor many secrets of the world. The head of the Nazi party that assaulted my parents was a man named Thorsten Kappler. Have you heard of him?"

Wilstone thought on the question for a minute, tapping into his pool of vast information inside his brain. "The Kappler surname does ring a bell. If memory serves correctly, the Kappler Family was one of Hitler's most trusted families in the war business. But the Kappler Family was wiped out during the German Civil War that took place about 30 years ago. Are you trying to tell me they're still after your family's legacy now?"

"It's just a hunch so far," Ingrid replied solemnly, "but I have a feeling that one of his family members is still alive. My main goal in joining Project A.D.'s is to have access to the resources I need to study this Urteil organization and find out who the one pulling the shots is." Ingrid narrowed her eyes slightly, showing Wilstone how serious she was. "The reason I don't trust others is because I've suffered betrayal at the hands of my own staff in the past who were after my family's fortune and knowledge. Even now, I suspect that someone within my staff at the Federal Office for the Protection of the Constitution Department may be leaking information to the enemy. I hid this fact from my children while they were growing up, so I've naturally become adapt to putting on a façade around others, even my own family. In truth, though, I just want to get rid of the threats against my family without them ever finding out about it."

"I see," Wilstone said, rising from his seat. "I can't promise that we'll become friends, but let's at least do what we can to help each other out. Both of us have the same enemy, after all. Between your knowledge and my technical skills, I think we can investigate these bastards thoroughly. What do you say, Partner?"

Ingrid hesitated a moment as Wilstone reached out his hand, but quickly gave in and returned the shake. "Then the two of us will work together until Urteil is brought down and justice is served. I'll share my knowledge with you, and in exchange, you'll protect me and my mansion from their assassins."

Wilstone nodded, letting go of the woman's hand. "I'm just about done inside here. I'm about to move outside." Flashing a grin, Wilstone placed his hand over his chest as he met eyes with Ingrid. "My traps are topnotch! Not even the most elite assassin will ever make it past them!"

"I hope you're right about that, Wilstone. I'm placing my safety, as well as my family's, in your hands."

"You don't need to worry about a thing," the FBI agent said as he opened the back door. "While I'm taking more notes outside, I'll need you to give me some light. And I'll also need to hear more details from you on this Amber Room stuff."

"That's not something I can discuss outside," Ingrid replied, digging through a drawer in search of a flashlight. "I'll tell you more about it when you prove that I can trust you."

"Fine," Wilstone said, flashing her a smirk. "Then I'll have to earn that trust over time."

And thus, the two-member party of the Project A.D.'s Black Ops Division was formed between two distrusting strangers from different nations. Over the next several months, the two spent a lot of time together as they researched traces of Urteil and member sightings all around the world, as well as any other information they got about Murdock. It took time, but the two eventually warmed up to one another through this process. Though they never once acknowledged each other as friends, they did accept that they made a good team. After endless months of research, the puzzle on the identity of Urteil and Murdock's whereabouts was finally starting to make some sense to them.

* * *

><p><strong>-10 Months Later (2 Months before the Team 5D's Reunion-<strong>

* * *

><p>After spending another long day of reading through ancient texts, Ingrid was grabbing her leather jacket and her glasses, preparing to go out for a drive. As she was about to head out through the door, she heard Wilstone approach from the other room.<p>

"Going out?" he asked, eating a hotdog. "You sure you don't need me to go along?"

Ingrid scoffed him off with a wave of her arm, placing her hand on the doorknob. "I'm not some little brat, Jack. I've been defending myself from street thugs since before you were even born."

"Okay, then," he said swallowing his food. "But wouldn't it be best if we wait around to see if that new recruit ever shows up."

Ingrid shook her head, finally opening the door. "It's been a whole month now since Maeda told us about her. Why would she just show up randomly now? If she does happen to show up, I'm sure you can greet her."

"Her?" Wilstone suddenly got an excited look in his eyes. "You never told me the new recruit was a girl! How old is she?!"

"There you go again with your perversion," Ingrid sighed, rubbing her forehead. "You'll never get a girlfriend if you act all creepy like that." Smiling, Ingrid walked through the front door and shut it behind her.

"Shut up, woman," he said despite the fact that she was no longer there. "The ladies actually find me to be quite charming." When he heard the sound of Ingrid pulling out of her long driveway on her motorcycle, Wilstone's attitude suddenly shifted to something more serious. He quickly rushed toward the door of the basement, entering a series of passcodes and other alarms.

As he searched Urteil's trail, Wilstone had seen a number of terrifying and disturbing things. His obsession with the case had gotten to him both mentally and physically, and Ingrid had noticed he'd become more paranoid over the past few months. This became especially noticeable when he suddenly started smoking out of the blue one day, likely as a way to alleviate his stress. Ingrid suspected that he was worried that his traps wouldn't be enough to protect her mansion since he had seen some of the things the organization was capable of firsthand, such as disarming highly advanced security systems and even robbing high class banks without leaving a trace behind.

As she drove onto the main road, Ingrid reflected her time spent with Wilstone over the past 10 months, realizing that she was beginning to change herself a bit as well. While still not entirely trustworthy, she had begun to open up to Wilstone a bit more and even talk about some of her personal matters, even about her family. It came as a surprise to her that she didn't even blink an eye when Hayato suddenly recruited a third Black Ops agent to come join them, despite how defiant she was about Wilstone at first.

Lost in thought, Ingrid sat waiting for a traffic light to turn green when something suddenly caught her eye. In one of the alleyways nearby, a young woman with long, green hair was being assaulted by some thugs. Instincts kicking in, Ingrid slammed her gas, popping a roaring wheelie and bypassing the other cars on the road. With one rev of her engine, she stormed right through the gang of thugs.

The young woman hardly resisted when Ingrid grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up onto the back of her motorcycle, too stunned to know what was happening. The thugs angrily tried to stab her leg, but ate pavement after being smashed by the side of her bike.

The green-haired young woman finally snapped out of her daze when Ingrid parked in front of the Schnitzelbank restaurant several blocks away from the ally. Ingrid let her step down from the bike, and bowed politely. "Thanks for helping me," the young woman said with a smile on her face.

"Oh good. I was worried you'd speak a language I didn't know," Ingrid replied in a friendly tone. "I'm fairly decent with Japanese. I'm glad you're safe. My name is Ingrid Goldstein." Ingrid took off her helmet, showing her face in full.

Ingrid reached down for a handshake, which the young woman returned. "Nice to meet you. My name's Ruka Heartlily."

"Heartlily?" Ingrid repeated, looking a bit surprised.

Ruka's smile faded when the woman's behavior changed. "Is something wrong?"

Ingrid shook her head and brought her smile back. "No, nothing. That must have been quite the shock for you. There are some very shady areas around these parts, so I advise you not to take the alleys home, even if it saves you time. Thugs like the ones you saw are all over the place around here."

"I had no idea," Ruka said, sounding a bit surprised. "According to my research, Moabit is supposed to be a really nice place."

"On the outside, yes. However, Moabit is a breeding ground for gangs from the southern ghettos. Because it's so populated, many of them conduct shady business late at night. Most citizens turn a blind eye to their activities due to their fear of them."

"I guess I'll need to be more careful from now on."

Ingrid nodded, then turned toward the restaurant behind them. _"Care to get something to eat? It'll help you relax a bit."_

Ruka gave the woman a friendly smile. _"Sure. Thanks."_

It was that day Ingrid and Wilstone met Ruka for the first time, setting forth the fight against Urteil. After witnessing Ruka's determination, Ingrid made a personal vow to do everything in her power to not only defeat Urteil for her and her family, but for Ruka, Rua, and their friends as well.

* * *

><p><strong>-End Flashback-<strong>

* * *

><p>Passing along another corner of the track, Ingrid restated her vow to herself in her mind, determined not to let this be the end. Just as he promised he would, Wilstone was currently protecting her on the field. However, she wouldn't stand for it. Despite her sage, she wasn't so weak that she'd sit back and let her teammates do all the work for her. Just one turn. If she could survive just one more turn, she was confident she could turn this around.<p>

"I end my turn!"

Wearing her fiercest face, Ingrid glared at William's back as he sped far ahead of her, waiting for him to make his turn.

"Weak."

Ingrid heard the man's voice suddenly, suddenly louder than it was before. "What...did you just say?"

"Placing your faith in others…hoping for a miracle… All of it is weak." Ingrid caught a glimpse of William's eyes through his rearview mirror, noticing a sudden iciness to them. "You'll learn from this Duel that placing your life in the hands of another only leads to your death. My turn!" William drew a card off his deck, realizing instantly that it was another white blank card.

As William looked over his card, Ingrid watched his every movement precisely, waiting to see what he was going to do.

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 3 / Royalty 12]**

**[William's LP: 100]**

William drew yet another blank card, now holding two of them in his hand. As he stared into the empty white cards, Mr. Fred's voice rang in his ear yet again.

"As long as you hold these cards in your hand, there are no limits to your strategies. However, there are limits to the number of blank cards, so you will have to choose carefully. In total, there are nine blank cards in your deck. You've used two already, so counting the two in your hand, you have seven more chances. Holding an entire deck of blank cards would work against you, because the major weakness of these cards is that they become blank cards again when they enter your Graveyard. In order to prevent the system from figuring out this trick, I've limited your deck to three blank cards with coding for Spells, three for Traps, and three for Monster Cards. The coding on these cards is read by your Duel Disk as a legit card, but this Duel is being recorded by Kaiba Corp's satellite cameras, so keeping them in your hand for too long is far too risky."

"I understand," William replied dryly, lifting one of the cards from his hand. "I will use one of them now."

"Notice the green circle in the lower right corner of the card," Fred continued, William lowering his eyes in that direction. "That means this card holds the coding for a Spell Card and cannot be used for Traps or Monsters. If you try to use it for anything other than a Spell, the system will not recognize it, so assess the current situation well and make a thorough decision."

Complying, William inserted the card into his Duel Disk, and it transformed into the green coloring of a Spell Card. "I activate the Spell Card, Lightning Vortex, from my hand! By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy all face-up Monsters on my opponent's field!"

"Wh-What?!" Ingrid cried, just barely reacting before lightning crashed down in front of her and destroyed her only line of defense, Black Ops Sniper. As Wilstone's Monster shattered, the Demon's Chain attached to its body also left William's field.

Ingrid glared at William with every ounce of hatred she could muster, but that was about all she could do. She knew as well as he did that this Duel was as good as over. William inserted his second blank card, setting it face-down on the field, before turning toward his demonic knight. "Go, Hellfire Spearsman – Ghost Lancer. Attack Ingrid Goldstein directly." Voice still flat and emotionless, William gave a light flick of his wrist. "Hell Skewer."

As the Monster charged toward her, Ingrid has just enough time to turn toward Wilstone as she passed by her booth, an apologetic look in her eyes. "Forgive me, everyone… The rest is up to you…"

As Ingrid reached out toward her team, the Monster's lance pierced straight through her chest, fire exploding all around her and her D-Wheel. By the time the Monster backed off, Ingrid's clothes were half burnt, blood gushing out of her open wound. The EXPAIN System had made the experience as real as possible for the older woman, whose body was far more fragile than anyone else in her team. Still barely conscious, Ingrid, tears flowing down her cheeks, attempted to reach her scorched arm toward her team in vain.

**[Ingrid's LP: 200 - 0]**

**[Winged Pegasus' SC: 3 - 1]**

Ingrid could barely hear anymore at this point, but she could hazily see her teammates rushing from their seats onto the track. Wilstone froze in place suddenly, panic overtaking him as he saw his partner lose her balance and fall off her D-Wheel. The scene played out in slow motion for the man, her words echoing in the back of his head as he contemplated his own failure.

"_I'm placing my safety, as well as my family's, in your hands."_

That was his breaking point. Letting out an ear-piercing scream, Wilstone ignored the safety fence, climbing right over them, as he ran toward Ingrid's unconscious body. Her D-Wheel, now unmanned, had crashed and exploded off to the side, leaving another flame ball in the center of the track.

When he finally reached her, Wilstone rushed down onto the ground so he could lift her head up. He was relieves to see that she was still breathing, but it didn't look like she would be getting up any time soon. As he picked her up the ground and leaned her body against his shoulder, Wilstone shot Team Royalty and Team Judgment a look full of nothing but hatred and bloodlust as he made his way off the track. "No matter what happens, I swear to God that all of you will pay for this! I'll _make you_ pay! Even if you _beg me_ for forgiveness, I'll _never_ forgive you!"

To Wilstone's disgust, he saw Etzel, Murdock, Jonas, and Fynn laughing their asses off at his statement, enjoying the death glare he was emitting.

"That's the spirit!" Fynn cried, raising his arm. "Hate us with every ounce of your _being_! This wouldn't be much of a war if you rats didn't fight us back at least a _little_!"

Up in the commentator's booth, the Master of Ceremonies finally found his voice after witnessing the brutal assault. Left with no choice, he had to declare the winner of this match. "Th-The winner of this Duel is…William! Th-The next two D-Wheelers, p-please enter the track!"

In the back of the bleachers, Ruka caught a glimpse of what was happening down below through the large viewing screen behind her. When she saw Wilstone carrying Ingrid's injured body, she immediately became distraught. "Ingrid-_san_…!"

Unfortunately for her, she was in the middle of a very tense situation and couldn't go see her right now. Slowly turning back, she saw Aki approaching Jophiel with a dark look in her eyes, a glow emitting from her body.

"Stand back, Yusei," Aki was telling Yusei, raising her arm and pushing him back. "This is my fight."

Yusei tried to plea with his friend, grabbing her arm. "Aki, wait a minute…"

"This man was responsible for the deaths of many people outside my clinic," she replied solemnly, her eyes glued on the green-haired Psychic. "Because of him… " Yusei and his friends felt the pressure around them intensify, and Aki's hair started to flutter high above her head. "Because of him, I have to live with the lives of so many people on my consciousness!"

"You sure you want to do this _now_?" Jophiel asked sarcastically, pointing toward the disastrous scene down below. "It looks like one of your friends may be in _danger_. Don't you want to-" Jophiel grunted slightly as he felt the pressure tighten around his neck, the energy pouring out of Aki enveloping his body. Jophiel's expression fell flat, and he started walking toward Aki while brushing his shoulder off with his hand.

"Hmmmm, not too _shabby_, I _suppose_. But I'm afraid this just won't _do_, _darling_."

Shocked to see Jophiel up and moving despite her energy restricting him, Aki's eyes widened. "What…? Why…?"

Jophiel gave a laugh, his smirk returning. "A wilted rose, you see, hardly poses much of a _sting_. It's most _disappointing_, really, that even that _walking doll of a woman_, Leah, was able to do more damage than you in your current state." Jophiel gave an exaggerated sigh, placing his hand on his hip. "How you've _wilted_, and yet you remain so _radiant_."

"And if I were to say I was indeed involved with that little…shall we call it _incident_…then what would you do about it, dearest?" Jophiel cocked his head back a little, flashing his eyes sinisterly.

Aki flashed her teeth at the man, growling in response.

Just as Jophiel was close enough to touch the doctor, Yusei suddenly interjected with a raise of his arm. Jophiel stopped, meeting eyes with Yusei as the two glared each other down. "Now the _hero_ of Neo Domino City wants to _play_? I should warn you that I'm getting quite…_impatient_ right now."

An eerie silence fell over the group as several pairs of eyes stared each other down. As if their fighting spirits were synched, every Duelist present raised their Duel Disk again to show they were serious in starting a Duel with the EXPAIN System if anyone dared to make a move.

Yukio, recovering from Jophiel's attack earlier, gave a loud scoff as he sized up the Psychics. "You won't get in the way of my agenda! If you do, I'll take you down along with Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo!"

"Then you'll just die along with them!" Divine snapped, emitting his own energy.

Sly growled in annoyance at the whole thing. As he did, Ruka turned back toward him with tense eyes. "Sly, you've left me with no choice but to consider you an enemy. If you ally yourself with those two men who pose a threat to my friends, I'll…"

"You're far too weak, Ruka," Sly said grimly with a narrow of his eyes. "Don't get full of yourself."

"I'll take him down myself, Ruka!" Rua cried, standing in front of her. "Just stand back!"

Jack gave a mighty scoff, ensuring all his foes heard that he was annoyed. "If none of you will back down, I'll tear through you in an instant to get to Yukio Kyoji!"

Watching in the distance, Mr. Fred chuckled to himself in amusement as he watched the tension build and build. "No one even knows where to begin at this point," Fred said in his usual cheerful tone. "There'll be no end to it like this."

After a moment, Jophiel finally threw his hands over his head in disgust. "You guys _really_ intend to Duel _here_ with all these _innocent people_ watching?" Jophiel gave a flick of his hand to point toward the people in the audience who had finally realized what was going on behind them, staring back at the group with confused expressions. "I thought you 5D's kids were _against_ harming bystanders?" Jophiel asked, scowling. "I know expecting you _hotheaded men_ to _think_ may be a bit _demanding_, but do you _think_ you can _try it for a change_? Pretty _please_ with a _cherry_ on top?"

"Hmph!" Jack scoffed in reply, hands on his hips. "I don't want to hear that out of _your_ mouth! A _murderer_ lecturing us on _decency_?"

Jophiel once again threw up his arms, breathing a heavy sigh in exasperation. "_Murder_? What's _this_ you're going _on_ about? Please _do_ tell me how my actions were in _any way_ associated with _murder_."

"Don't play dumb!" Aki cried pointing at the Psychic. "We know you were the one who attacked my clinic along with those men! Do you have any idea just how many lives were lost in that terrorist attack?!"

"_Terrorist attack_?" Jophiel repeated, shaking his head. "What a _thing_ to say. Then let me ask you guys a _question_." Jophiel returned his gaze to the Signers, his eyes suddenly as cold as ice. "When you stomp an ant hive on the side of the road, do you consider that mass murder?"

Rua gritted his teeth at the man's response, flashing his teeth in disgust. "This lowlife bastard…!"

"Jophiel!" Yusei cried, pointing his finger accusingly. "Just what do you think a person's life is?!"

Still scowling, Jophiel chuckled a bit. "Didn't I make it _clear enough_ for you to _understand_?" Raising his head as if he was looking down on the group, Jophiel's eyes were filled with absolute loathing as he spoke. "I consider the lives of you _humans_ to be nothing less than an _insect's_. If a _few thousand bugs_ perish from this Earth, no one is going to shed a _tear_." His lips curling back into a smile, a wicked gleam stretched across the Psychic's pupils. "Isn't that _right_?"

Reaching her final breaking point, Aki suddenly left Yusei and charged full force toward the man, energy emitting from her body as if she were a comet. Yusei reached after her, but it was too late. She was already within striking distance, her fist shooting forward charged with intense force backed by her Psychic abilities.

Jophiel started laughing as she approached, a wide grin on his face. "That's _it_, Aki Izayoi…"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Maximillion watched on quietly as Ingrid was being carried away on a stretcher by an ambulance. Beside him, the Fourth Wheeler, the brown-haired girl named Kate, was trembling as she looked through her deck one last time. The leader could tell she was scared out of her mind despite the tough act she put on. "Kate girl, you can surrender if you want to, you know," he finally said. "Just know that if you do, Team Royalty will have three wins on their hands."<p>

"Just stop," the girl snapped, turning her back to him. "There's no point in trying to tell me to surrender. I…came here knowing full well what I was up against. This is a mission for Project A.D.'s, one that I will not fail."

With that, Kate left the table and drove out onto the track on her pink D-Wheel. Maximillion watched the girl, a certain detachment in his eyes. "Just don't die. You're far too young to get yourself involved in this…"

"_Next up is another pair of unknown Duelists!" _MP started announcing over the intercom. _"Contestant Anselm and Contestant Kate, please come forward!"_

The audience erupted with cheers as the two D-Wheelers made their way into the stadium center. As he watched Ingrid being carried away, Wilstone glared at the crowd with disgust in his eyes. "Ingrid was almost killed before their eyes and these people are cheering as if it's just another Duel! What the hell is wrong with this city?!"

A few minutes passed, in which time Kate drove up to the starting line to await her opponent. It didn't take long for the Fourth Wheeler of Team Royalty, Anselm, to meet her on the track. As he approached, the caught a glimpse of his pale face when the wind blew his long white locks up over his eyes. Kate could tell right away that there was something different about this one, specifically from the sadness that reflected in his light brown eyes. Despite that, the girl was still shaken from seeing Ingrid so brutally stricken down, and her body was visibly shaken.

Anselm noticed this right away, realizing his opponent was terrified of him. Despite that, she faced him with the courage of a brave warrior, and that was something he admired in her. For the first time in a long time, Anselm looked the girl right in her eyes, something about her reminding him of that day…the worst day of his entire life. As Anselm's memory kicked up, the loud cheering around him faded, replaced by an eerie quietness much like that night…

* * *

><p><strong>-Begin Flashback—<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-South Germany - 30 Years Ago-<strong>

* * *

><p>Anselm would never forget the smell that lingered for weeks in south Germany during the bloody territorial war. The smell that bordered somewhere between rotting corpses and the torn flesh of those clinging to life, mixed with the smoky fragrance of burning rubble, gun fire, and cannon explosions. Nor would Anselm forget the strange quietness that came from a once lively street corner now virtually lifeless as those still alive hid themselves in the basements of abandoned homes and shelters. Despite the constant sound of bombardments, the stillness filling the ravaged streets continued to haunt Anselm to this day.<p>

Yes, it was as silent as a snowy night in December to the small seven year old boy at the time, with only the sound of his own footsteps echoing in his ears. That, and the sound of heavy boots right around the corner of a destroyed building he just passed by.

"Get back here, you damn brat!" a German soldier screamed in his native German tongue.

The young boy named Anselm screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming from his eyes, as the soldier dashed after him. Mere minutes earlier, that very same soldier had killed his parents right before his eyes, and attempted to kill him as well. He had mustered just enough strength to hop out of an open window, but the child was nowhere near the psychical strength of this soldier, who outpaced him easily. Anselm had no idea why this soldier killed his parents or why he was after him, but his natural survival instincts told him to run, and run he did.

"I said get back here!" the soldier repeated, raising his voice. When the child didn't comply, the soldier raised his rifle and fired a warning shot, barely grazing the boy's cheek. This only proved to scare him even further, and the boy, blood now dripping down his face, made a U-turn into a nearby alleyway.

To the child's shock, however, he soon ran into a dead-end at the end of the dark alley. The boy's eyes widened in fright as the soldier cornered him easily. Anselm pressed his back against the wall, shivering in fright, as he searched the stone with his hand to see if there were any openings or gaps that he could somehow slip through. Luck wasn't on his side, unfortunately, and he could only await his inevitable fate as the grinning soldier approached.

"Found you, you damn rat! I knew you couldn't run away from me forever!" The soldier raised his rifle, aiming it straight at the boy's head. "You're going to die for the sake of our ideals! You should be honored!"

"Wh-Wh-Why…?" Anselm stuttered, sweat pouring down his face. "Why are you doing this?!"

"You're too young to understand," the soldier said, taking a couple of steps closer. "You vermin are an eyesore to our country. Those of us in the north can no longer tolerate the underground activity occurring here, and we've been ordered to exterminate the rats before they take over this country. By doing so, we'll be able to successfully merge with the south and rebuild Germany from scratch!" Laughing, the soldier had the gun pressed against Anselm's skull now. "It's nothing personal, kid. But when a soldier receives orders to kill every living thing in the area, he doesn't question. We simply shoot. That is what it means to be a soldier. Well, I don't know why I'm even bothering to explain this to a naïve runt like you. You couldn't understand what it means to be a soldier loyal to his leader, after all!"

Anselm sank into the corner, cowering before the man as he dug the metal rifle deeper into his forehead.

"_Auf wiedersehen, junge_!"

Just as the soldier was about to press the trigger, he screamed out in sudden pain, dropping the rifle onto the cement ground. Confused, Anselm looked up to see the soldier hobbling around on the ground as he grasped his leg in pain. As he looked up, Anselm saw a boy younger than him standing behind the middle aged man, blood dripping down his arm. The small black-haired boy held a large shard of broken glass clenched tightly in his hand, which he just used to carve a hole in the soldier's leg.

"Y-You damn brat!" The soldier grunted, lunging toward the boy as he attempted to pick up his gun again. "You'll regret pissing me off! I'll kill you first!"

The jumped up and stomped down on the soldier's arm, snapping the bone in the process and drawing another scream of pain from the man. As the soldier attempted to get his senses back, the boy grabbed Anselm by the hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Let's go! There's no time to waste!" The two boys ran over the collapsed soldier into the opposite direction, heading back out into the destroyed city.

"What's your name?" the younger boy asked through his pants as the two ran down the street."

"I-It's Anselm…! Thanks for saving me! You're awfully brave even though you look younger than me." Anselm panted a bit before he continued. "How old are you?"

"I'm five!" the boy replied, keeping his eyes glued on the street ahead of him. "And my name's Etzel! My parents were killed a week ago, so I've had no choice but to toughen myself up! I'm guessing the same happened to you?"

Anselm nodded, fresh tears coming to his face. "I don't get what that soldier was talking about… He said something about killing all of us in this city, but I don't get any of it!"

"Don't worry about it now!" Etzel cried, panting even harder as the two turned a corner. "Just keep running until we find-"

A gunfire was heard from behind them, and Etzel was quickly down for the count. Anselm cried out as the boy who just saved his life suddenly fell to the ground, blood pouring from his shoulder. He wasn't critically injured, but the bullet nailed the boy across his shoulder.

"Don't think you can outrun a trained soldier!" the man from before said, already catching up to them. "I've gone through hellish training to ensure that wounds that weak never slow me down for more than a second!" The soldier was panting, blood still dripping down his leg. "But I'll hand it to you boys. You're sure vicious little vermin. If I wasn't injured, there's no way that shot would have missed your vital organs! Now just give up and-"

As the two boys glared up at the soldier, his head suddenly busted open like a grape as a nearby bullet sniped him directly through the skull. Dead and done, the soldier's corpse fell face-first onto the ground.

The stunned boys followed the sound of the gunshot a good several feet down the road, where a teenaged boy held a sniper firmly in his hand. Smiling, the boy waved at the two, running over to them.

"Are you two okay?!" the boy asked, quickly helping them to their feet. "I have medical supplies in our hideout nearby. I'll treat you when we make it back there safely, so just hang in there!"

"Who are you?" Etzel asked, wincing in pain as the older teen took off his shirt and wrapped it around his bloody wound.

"I'm Alf," the teen responded as he made a makeshift bandage. "Alf Kappler. I'm currently sheltering a small group of children affected by this war like you. If you'd like, you two can join us. I won't try to say it's all that impressive, but we've at least got food and water as well as some weapons we lifted off of dead soldiers. That's where I got this from." Alf waved his sniper around as he spoke.

"Ya sure it's a good idea to add more people to the group?" came a voice approaching from behind the three. Turning around, they saw the owner of the voice was teen just a couple of years younger than Alf. He had curly red hair and a grin planted on his lips as if the whole war thing amused him to no end. He, just like all the others, was wearing rugged and torn clothing.

"Why would you ask something like that, Fynn?" Alf asked, his smile fading. "These two are far younger than us. We've already been through a lot, and we're teens. Just imagine how it must feel for children this young. They're about the same as the others back at the shelter."

"I'm being realistic, Kappler," Fynn said, placing his hand over his hip. We're already limited on food as it is, and we already have to split our supplies between five people. Adding those two kids means we'll be splitting our rations between seven people instead from now on. Are you sure you can explain that to those starving kids back at the shelter?"

Alf scoffed, rising to his feet. "You're always pessimistic, Fynn. We won't know until we try, now will we? I wouldn't mind cutting your rations if it means feeding the mouths of these children and keeping them alive. You're already too far gone to help, Demon Child of Blitzenberg. And that was long before this war ever began."

Fynn gave a laugh, his grin widening as he stared down at the dead soldier by his feet. "I wouldn't care less if you feed me or not. It's not like I can't get my own food. But let's face it, Kappler." Fynn placed his foot on the already bloody head of the dead soldier, pressing down and splattering more guts on the roadside. "You need a heartless demon like me to do what righteous idealists like you can't." Fynn licked his lips as the worst imagery imaginable came to his mind. He glared right into Alf, his red eyes illuminated through the dark grey sky of the fiery city. "That's right! You _need _a natural born killer like me to pluck these scumbags off the street and make them pay, don't you?!"

Alf said nothing, looking away from Fynn as he continued treating Etzel's arm.

Anselm would never soon forget the first time he saw the eyes of Fynn Hartmann, one of the most terrifying men he'd ever laid eyes on. But there was one other man that terrified him to no end.

As Alf tended to Anselm next, the group heard soft laughter coming from the roof of a nearby house. Looking up, they met the crystal eyes of a well-dressed man in his mid-20's, with green hair extending just above his shoulders. He was dressed very formally, in a white button shirt with a black tie. He sat cross-legged off the edge of the roof as he stared down at the group.

"You're _way_ too careless, Alf! I said I was going to tag along on your little field trip because I thought it'd be amusing, but I didn't expect I'd be playing _babysitter_."

"Jophiel Omniel," Alf said, scoffing. "I never asked you to come."

"Now, now," Jophiel replied, waving his finger around. "A simple thank you would suffice, young man! I _did_ just save your life, you know!" Laughing, Jophiel gave a wave of his finger, dropping the bodies of six motionless soldiers floating in the air onto the ground like rag dolls. "While you and that _beast_ over there were having your little _quarrel_, these _insects_ had their little _toys_ aimed at your _heads_."

"Who are you calling a beast?!" Fynn snapped, balling his fist.

"Goodness," Jophiel replied, leaning his arms in his lap. "You just answered your own question. Good boy! Maybe _beast_ isn't the right term. You're more like a _puppy_ with a _bad temper_."

"Enough already," Alf sighed, pulling Fynn back before he tried to climb up the roof after the man. "I'd thank you for saving us if it wasn't for the fact that your father was the one who started this war. In other words, as his son, you're partially to blame for the murder of our parents by association alone."

Jophiel gave a light chuckle as Kappler scowled at him, his body floating off the roof into the air. "Now, now. There's no need to be like that, Alf. I already told you that I have no association with my father. Truth be told, he hates me as much as he hates you Germans."

"Wh-Who is that man?" Anselm asked, clinging to Etzel's arm.

"Jophiel Omniel of the Omniel Family," Alf replied, crossing his arms. "His father is one of the most powerful men on this planet, as well as a highly influential man within the Russian government. The Omniel Family has joined with Northern Germany to kill off the south in order to increase Germany's economy and create more territory for those in the north, as if they didn't have enough wealth and power already. Jophiel is in line to inherit his father's company, but his father's been putting it off. There are likely complications involved, with him being a Psychic and all…"

Jophiel landed on his feet, giving a light bow to the two children. "Now, now. No need to be so _frightened_, you two. I'm but a harmless businessman passing through. I _promise_ I won't bite!"

"Well, you can leave now," Alf said, turning away from him and placing his arm on Etzel's and Anselm's shoulders. "We don't need you here."

"Aw, don't be so _cold_, Alf!" Jopheil said, rubbing his hand through his bangs. "If you _must_ know, I'm actually here to check out how strong the soldiers dear ol' daddy sent to kill you people off were. I must say that I'm appropriately _disappointed_. For a country that raised so much Hell during World War II, I was convinced their soldiers would be better than _this_. I mean, sending _seven_ soldiers to kill off a couple of _street rats_? It's almost too funny for _words_, don't you _think_?"

Kappler gave a light scoff, a smirk coming to his lips. "You're as tasteless as ever. Well, do what you please. I'm sure we'll run into each other again before this whole thing's over."

Alf turned back toward Anselm and Etzel, his smile softening as he looked into their eyes. "Now, you two. What are your names?"

"Anselm Snitchzel," Anselm replied in a soft voice, looking down at the ground.

"I'm Etzel Schneider," Etzel said, extending his uninjured hand. "Thanks for saving us and treating me. If it's okay with you, we'd like to come to your shelter."

Kappler laughed lightly, shaking the boy's hand. "You sound pretty grown up for someone your age." Closing his eyes for a second, Kappler's smile faded. "You two can come, but under one condition. I want you both to listen to me well. From now on, your names are simply Anselm and Etzel. You have no family names. Abandon your past and join your new family. Together, we'll overcome the pain and pull ourselves up from the ruins of Hell. Using the weapons we've gathered, we're going to exterminate every last soldier until we take back our country. Understand?"

The two boys nodded, taking Kappler's hand into their own.

Fynn merely scoffed, turning away from the three in disgust.

Jophiel gave a chuckle, turning his back and heading in the opposite direction. "That man interests me to know end."

Kappler flashed the boys a bright smile, grasping their hands tightly. "Good boys. Now welcome to your new family, Etzel, Anselm."

* * *

><p><strong>-End Flashback-<strong>

* * *

><p>In present time, Anselm finally came back to his senses as MC started his countdown for the start of the fourth match of the round. "Listen, you!" Kate was calling across from Anselm on the track. "You people hurt my friends and you're not going to get away with it! I swear it!"<p>

Anselm lowered his brows slightly as he noted her shaking arm, her eyes reminding him of when he first met Etzel on that fateful day, followed by Kappler, Fynn, and the other members that would go on to form Urteil. This girl, much like Etzel and the others, possessed something he lacked; the ability to subdue one's fears to face their enemy head on.

Truthfully, Anselm hadn't been the same since that day. It always amazed him how quickly the other kids around him were able to put their pain behind them and move forward with this cruel life they lived in now. Anselm developed a severe fear of people that day, and he'd never been able to look anyone in the eyes since. He purposely let his bangs grow long to cover his eyes so he didn't have to deal with people staring at him. He'd become the coward of his so-called family, and unlike those around him, he couldn't bring himself to enjoy the violence they were committing.

Anselm honestly didn't want to harm anyone he didn't have to, especially such a young woman. To him, senseless violence was no different than what that soldier did to him and his family. But Etzel was different. Over the years, he'd begun to absorb the violence around him, changing his personality drastically. He'd become almost as wicked as Fynn, enjoying killing and not so much even blinking while he did it. But that doesn't mean that Etzel didn't suffer psychological damage from his experiences. Though none of them had ever gone to a real doctor, Anselm was positive that Etzel was suffering from severe personality and bipolar disorder, because he would have some normal days while other days he would go completely insane.

Regardless, Etzel was on a different path than him. Anselm noticed the remote control Murdock gave them that controlled the EXPAIN System. Eyeing it for a moment, and waiting for an opportunity where his team couldn't see him, he flipped the switch all the way down to zero, completely shutting down the system.

"_Riding Duel! Acceleration!" _

As soon as MC made his announcement, both D-Wheelers were off. Because her team lost the previous match, Kate was permitted to take the first turn, and she wasted no time drawing her cards. The difference in speed was overwhelming, with Kate just barely starting out and Anselm zipping around the track and past the first corner like it was his job.

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 1 / Royalty 12]**

**[Kate's LP: 4000]**

**[Anselm's LP: 4000]**

**[Hellfire Spearsman - Ghost Lancer: LV5/2000/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Revival Slime: LV4/1500/500] [Attack Position]**

**[Forbidden Zone- face-up Trap, 1 set card]**

"My turn!" Kate declared, drawing her sixth card. "Draw!"

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 2 / Royalty 12]**

**[Kate's LP: 4000]**

"When my opponent controls at least two more Monsters on the field than I do, I can Special Summon The Fiend Megacyber! Come to me in Attack Position!" Appearing beside Kate's pink D-Wheel on the track was a metallic warrior with yellow-black armor.

**[The Fiend Megacyber: LV6/2200/1200] **

"I'm not done yet!" Kate cried, taking the card she inherited from Ingrid out of her hand. "I Normal Summon Naturia Horneedle in Attack Position!" Beside the yellow armored warrior appeared a petite bumble bee with matching colors.

**[Naturia Horneedle: LV4/1800/100]**

"Go, Megacyber! Attack Hellfire Spearsman – Ghost Lancer!" Anselm grunted as his demonic warrior was shattered.

**[Anselm's LP: 4000 - 3800]**

"And this blow is from Ingrid!" Kate cried, lashing her arm forward. "Go, Naturia Horneedle! Attack Revival Slime!" The bee drove its needle rear right through the slime, its liquid body dispersing into several puddles along the track. Anselm grunted yet again, his body receiving a very minimal blow compared to what it would have been had the EXPAIN System still been active.

**[Anselm's LP: 3800 - 3500]**

"My turn's over!" Kate declared, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She reassured herself that she could do this. Compared to the other Urteil members she'd seen, this guy didn't seem like much of a threat.

"My turn…" Anselm quietly drew his card, adding it to his fresh new hand. He eyed the teen through his rearview mirror noticing that her eyes were even more determined than before now that she'd scored an early lead. Yes, Anselm had always truly admired people like her who could fight in the face of death despite the odds. Regardless of that, Anselm was still loyal to his family, to Kappler, and he would win this Duel.

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 3 / Royalty 12]**

**[Anselm's LP: 3500]**

"I activate Revival Slime's effect," Anselm started, retrieving the card from his Graveyard Slot. "Whe destroyed in battle, I can pay 1000 of my Life to revive it during my next Standby Phase."

As if by magic, the puddle of slime reappeared in the form of the faceless blue muck.

**[Revival Slime: LV4/1500/500] [Defense Position]**

"I'll learn from experience and place it in Defense Position this turn. Then I Normal Summon Gishiki Abyss in Attack Position." Joining the slime was a generic evil shark with a pair of human legs attached to its lower belly.

**[Gishiki Abyss: LV2/800/500] **

"When Gishiki Abyss is Summoned successfully, I can add one Gishiki Monsters with 1000 or less Defense Points from my hand into my deck." Anselm added his selected card into his hand, continuing his turn by taking the card next to his added card out and inserting it into his Duel Disk. "Forbidden Zone's effect still dominates the field, so I can activate a Ritual Magic Card known as Gishiki Aquamirror."

Kate gasped as a large mirror manifested on the field behind Anselm, a shadow appearing in the glass' reflection.

"This card can be used to Ritual Summon any Gishki Ritual Monster," Anselm explained. "I must also sacrifice monsters from my field or hand whose total levels equal the level of the Ritual Monster I Ritual Summon. By sacrifice Revival Slime and Gishiki Abyss on my field, whose total levels equal six, I can Ritual Summon Evigishki Gustkraken! Come forth from the depths of the deep-sea!" The shadow in the mirror changed into that of the large tentacle warrior, its full body passing through the glass and onto the field. Worthy of being called the legendary kraken, this deep sea denizen flapped its massive tentacles around the track to display its power.

**[Evigishki Gustkraken: LV6/2400/1000] [Attack Position]**

"When Gustrkraken is successfully Ritual Summoned, its effect allows me to select two random cards from my opponent's hand, reveal them, and shuffle one of them back into their deck." Kate hesitates, but lifted her hand. Anselm pointed toward the two cards in the middle, which were revealed to be two Speed Spells, Speed Fusion and Speed Slowdown Machine. Anselm decided to let Kate keep her Fusion card, instead sending Slowdown Machine back into her deck, knowing its effect could reduce his Speed Counters if she managed to deal him significant damage during a turn.

"Go, Gustkraken!" Anselm declared, sending his kraken into battle. "Attack The Fiend Megacyber! Tentacle Smash!" The warrior promptly smashed the warrior, shattering its armor and its inner body as well. Kate received a sharp blow, shielding her face, but was shocked to see that the damage was minimal at best.

**[Kate's LP: 4000 - 3800]**

Seeming satisfied with his current state of affairs, Anselm ended his turn.

"My turn!" Kate cried, drawing a new card. "Draw!"

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 4 / Anselm 12]**

**[Kate's LP: 3800]**

Kate knew when it was time to retreat, acknowledging that the Ritual Monster was more powerful than the Monsters she had on the field or in her hand. "I switch Naturia Horneedle into Defense Position! I then set a Monster in face-down Defense Position, and set one card face-down on the field! My turn's over!"

Just as Kate's cards manifested out on the track, she heard a sudden crash coming from the top of the bleachers, accompanied with a rattling of the earth beneath her D-Wheel. Gasping, Kate turned toward the direction of the blast and was shocked to see an explosion of light consuming the top of the stadium. "What in the world is going on over there?"

Anselm noticed as well, feeling a very familiar energy. "It's that man… Jophiel Omniel…" Anselm shivered just thinking of the man's eyes. In addition to his social anxiety, Anselm also hid his eyes to avoid staring into that man's unworldly eyes that seemed to reflect his own soul. There was something about the guy that made him extraordinarily uneasy.

Both D-Wheelers passed along the track as they stared on in the direction of Aki's sudden outburst.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Aki charged full force at Jophiel, dashing across the bleachers platform, emitting a powerful discharge of energy from her body. Seeing Aki running toward the Psychic, Yusei hardly had the time to react. "Aki! Stop!" Yusei reached after her, but she was gone already.<p>

Everyone else in the group turned toward her, waiting to see what would happen. Both Psychics were consumed by the energy for a couple of minutes, but it wasn't long before the white energy began to fade away. Through the bright light, Jophiel's grinning face became visible once again, and he had Aki's drawn fist clamped tightly in his outstretched hand.

"Wh-What?!" Aki cried, realizing her powers were not even touching the man. Jophiel laughed lightly, leaning closer so he could whisper in the doctor's ear. "That's what I wanted to see, dear…"

"Get your hands off of her, you bastard!" Jack cried, balling his fist.

Just as Jophiel was laughing, he suddenly cringed in pain slightly. Looking down, he saw the hand that was grasping Aki's turning a bright red, the skin charring. His grin widened at the sight, shooting a glare down at the restrained Psychic. "Not bad at _all_, Miss Aki… To think you could actually _injure_ my hand like this. But it's still not quite _enough_, I'm afraid. You're _getting there_, but you're _not quite there_ yet."

Divine started laughing at the sight, a lustful look flashing in his eyes. "She's absolutely beautiful! She's grown even stronger than when I last saw her!"

Aki suddenly felt her body weaken significantly, as if the energy she was emitting was being drained from her along with her psychical strength. In reflex, she jumped away from Jophiel, yanking her hand from his grasp, wondering what that feeling was. It felt as if he had drained some of her powers somehow through simply touching her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Jophiel patronized with a wave of his finger. "You still have a _long way_ to go, _dear_. If I can drain you _this_ easily, you're just not _quite up to par_ yet."

Ruka noticed Aki panting heavily, her face paler than usual. "Aki-_san_, are you okay?" she called over, taking a few steps closer.

"Y-Yes…" Aki nodded, trying to reassure her friend, before turning back to the other Psychic. "Jophiel, what did you do to me?"

"Didn't you listen to me the _first time_?" Jophiel asked, cocking his head slightly. "I said I _drained_ you. What? Can't _you_ do that too?"

"What's he talking about?" Divine asked, his expression misty and confused.

Sly came to a sudden realization, his eyes widening greatly. "Could he possibly be…?"

Jophiel laughed softly, flicking his wrist slightly. "Well, no matter. That's _hardly_ important _right now_. What _is_ important, however, is your obvious…shall we say, _limitations_." Jophiel lowered his brows slightly, fixating on Aki's eyes. "You showed much more… _potential_ that day at the clinic. Just what do I need to do to draw that out of you?" As if he just had an epiphany, Jophiel raised his arms brilliantly. "Oh, _I know_! Maybe I need to…kill someone right before your eyes?" Jophiel's eyes hardened at the statement, and he received several gasps from people down in the audience.

Gritting her teeth, Aki's body began to flare up again at the comment.

"Very good!" Jophiel laughed, clapping his hands together. "But _don't worry_. I'm merely _joking_. You see, I'm not really looking to act right now. This is Urteil's little game at the moment. I'm merely _observing_ for now."

Yukio, who'd been watching the scene unfold from the doorway, scowled at the Psychic in disgust. "I'm not going to pretend to be a saint, but you're sickening."

Jophiel chuckled at the comment, turning to face Yukio once again. "Now _that's_ grand coming from someone like _you_, Yukio. I have a pretty good idea of some of the things you've done over the past few years. Your name's pretty well known from your days as the Underground King, you know."

Yukio scoffed in response, turning away from him. The Psychic's laughing suddenly softened when Jophiel suddenly noticed something about Yukio as he stared at him. He thought he felt it when he approached him a few minutes ago, but now that he was seeing the essence of his being emitting from him, he had no doubt about it. He was a bit curious about it, but he'd come back to that in the future.

"Anyhow," Jophiel said, his expression softening as he turned away from Yukio, "I was serious about not starting up anything here. You kids can fight amongst yourselves, but I'm not really interested in getting involved."

_Tap. Tap._

Yukio grinned at the comment, eyeing the man viciously. "Maybe you're just afraid of losing to me?"

"Truly a fearless one!" Jophiel laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "Or maybe the correct term is _ignorant_."

_Tap. Tap._

"Screw all of this!" Divine cried, drawing cards from his deck. "Don't be such a coward, Jophiel! Who cares whether a few lives are lost in the balance?! If someone calls us weak, it's our job as Psychic Duelists to put them in their place!"

"Interesting," Yukio smirked, drawing his own cards. "Then show me what you can do!"

"This is getting complicated…" Rua said, looking around cautiously. "Is it even possible for all of us to Duel each other at once?"

Sly narrowed his eyes, not looking pleased with the situation at all.

"That's _enough_, Divine," Jophiel said, his tone going flat and his expression souring. "There's a difference between cowardice and intelligence. Fights are best conducted in the right place, at the right time." Though his smile returned, the irritation in his voice remained as he continued. "Up until now, I've lent you my hand by breaking you out of your little hole and hooking you up with your little boy, but my _charity_ has its _limits_."

_Tap. Tap._

"If you screw up and get yourself arrested again by causing a big scene out in public like this, I won't bother breaking you out again. So far, based on your attitude, my previous effort wasn't even worth getting my _suit_ dirty for."

"What?!" Divine cried, raising his free arm angrily. "You really think I'd get arrested so easily?!"

"You did before, didn't you?" Jophiel asked dryly.

_Tap. Tap._

"That was different! I was eaten by that Earthbound God and had my soul sucked out! They just got the jump on me while I was unconscious!"

Jophiel gave an irritated sigh in response, shaking his head. "What an unsightly defeat…"

_Tap. Tap._

Jophiel finally paid some mind to the continuous tapping that had been pestering him for several minutes now. "Please do _excuse me_, boys and girls," Jophiel said, placing his hand over his forehead. "There seems to be a rather large _mosquito_ among us. Sly, dear," the Psychic started, not turning around. "If you need to go _peepee_, the bathroom's on the left. I realize you get your _bladder issues_ from _Daddy Divine_ over here, but please _do_ refrain from interrupting us _adults_ during a _serious conversation_."

_Tap. Tap._

Jophiel finally turned around only to have a doll shoved right into his face. Through his one visible eye, Jophiel stared over at the purple-haired young woman who had been standing behind him for several minutes now. The seriousness in the area began to fade away, everyone staring in awkward silence as Lara continued to shove her zombie plushy named Romero against Jophiel's face.

Jophiel gawked in silence, for once not having a single word to mutter as the doll was grinded into his face. Lara continued to work Romero with some growls and grunts. After another minute, Lara suddenly pulled Romero away.

"Romero says you don't taste very good, Governor. Too salty."

"Governor?" Jophiel blinked.

Lara then made her way over to Divine, repeating the action of rubbing her doll in his face. "Zombie number 2,024!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, brat?!" Divine cried, swinging his arm forward, only to realize she was already over by Sly. Sly blinked in confusion as he received the same zombie treatment. "2,025! Shane! You're dead already!"

Lara shifted over toward Yukio, who received a good whack to the forehead as Romero promptly "ate" him. "You're the weirdo from before, aren't you? Stop inter-" Romero's hand gagged his mouth before he could finish speaking, Yukio muffling the rest of his words.

Lara raised an eyebrow, pulling Romero's hand out of the man's mouth. "This one's kinda scary, Romero. Merle's scary! Let's go over there." Lara pointed toward Team 5D's, quickly dashing toward them.

"Andrea!" Lara cried, the doll "biting" Aki. Blinking rapidly, Aki's Psychic powers popped like a balloon.

"Maggie!" Ruka tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"Glenn!" Rua cried out in pain as the doll's plastic head slammed against his skull. "Who? Why do I feel like something inappropriate been insinuated?!" As the doll proceeded to slobber Rua's mouth, he fell back on his rear in shock. "Wh-What the hell?!"

Lara danced around playfully, making her way past the twins. "That makes 2,027! 2,028! 2,029!"

"Hey!" Jack cried, receiving the treatment as well.

"Daryl! 2,030!" Lara moved to Yusei, who raised an eyebrow. "Rick! 2,031!"

Lara laughed triumphantly, holding her doll high above her head. "We did it, Romero! We defeated Woodbury and the prison! Zombie apocalypse! Onward!"

Everyone stared in stunned silence as Lara ran down into the bleachers below to work Romero on the already disturbed audience members.

"2,032! 2,033!"

As the group watched the young woman continue her "body pile", Jophiel wondered to himself why his presence had no effect on the girl, rubbing his chin curiously. It was like that case before with Shadow. Could that girl also be associated with Project A.D.'s?

After the group stared awkwardly for a moment, Jophiel let out a light laugh at the situation. "Well, _that_ was certainly, uh… _unexpected_. _Kids_ these days, right?" Shrugging, Jophiel shook his head in amusement.

Just as he was beginning to find his grip on reality again, the door behind Yukio shot open again. Spinning around, Yukio's eyes widened when he saw the blue-haired girl from Project A.D's called Eirika. Everyone stared at her, still shocked by what just happened.

Erin, still bruised throughout her body and panting, went wide-eyed when she saw all of them.

"Y-You people…!"

Erin was obviously still sore after being beaten up by Leah. Hayato had ordered her to go get treated, but she snuck away from the ambulance driver and continued her search for the remaining Urteil members. She never imagined she'd run into this group altogether like this.

"Y-Yukio Kyoji!" she cried, fixating on him and pointing her finger. Her memory stirred up, back when she saw a suspicious man dressed similarly to him in the stadium earlier. She growled to herself, realizing she'd made a blunder. "So you were here the entire time, Kyoji! You're under arrest! I'm taking you in!"

"You're from Project A.D.'s…!" Yusei cried, remembering the girl who disguised herself as a worker named Amanda. "I heard that all of their agents were injured…"

"Just great," Yukio moaned, slapping his hand against his forehead. "The only way this could get any worse is if-"

Before Yukio could finish speaking, the door behind Erin suddenly shot open, sending the teen flying across the room and landing hard on her butt. Stephanie entered, her foot raised after kicking open the door, struggling to walk as she held several bags of souvenirs and snacks that covered her face.

Yukio's eyes practically popped out of his head when the worst case scenario became a reality.

"Wh-What's going on?" Stephanie asked, unable to see over the bags. "Did I just hit someone?! Sorry!"

At that moment, there was suddenly a ruckus down below in the crowd where people were yelling. The group turned toward the commotion, seeing Lara beating up random people for no reason at all.

With everyone's attention fixated on the crowd, Yukio realized he had a chance to get the hell out of there. Yukio then dashed past Jophiel, taking Stephanie by the hand. Stephanie gasped as she felt a familiar hand yank her away, back through the same door she came through. The two started running down the hallway through the interior stadium.

"Is that you, Yukio?! What the hell are you doing?! I thought you were going back to our seats?!"

"I-I've suddenly fallen ill! We need to leave right away!"

"What?!"

Back outside the door, Erin quickly realized what happened. "Wait, Kyoji! You won't get away!" Just as she was about to chase after Yukio, she suddenly recognized Jophiel standing across from her. She realized that this man, according to their Intel, funds Kappler and Murdock, so he must know Murdock's whereabouts. She was forced to quickly weigh the two options, realizing Jophiel may actually know more about Murdock than Yukio. Making her decision, Erin raised her finger and pointed directly at the Psychic.

"Jophiel Omniel, you're under arrest!"

Jophiel fixated on the A.D.'s member, tilting his head arrogantly. "Oh?"

* * *

><p>oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos all around the Dome Stadium as Urteil continues their assault! Next chapter, the mad scientist himself, Dr. Murdock Willard, makes his long-awaited appearance!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 35: "Heir to Grudge"**

* * *

><p><strong>Credits<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi (Main Story), ZeroSaber39 (A couple of Jophiel's lines), Yami no Yami (Some of Ingrid's back story)<strong>

**Characters appearing from anime: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Ruka Heartlily, Rua Heartlily, Sly Mizuki, Divine Mizuki, Hayato Maeda, Master of Ceremonies**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Jack Wilstone, Kate, Maximillion Pegasus, William, Mr. Fred, Anselm, Etzel, Fynn Hartmann, Alf Kappler, Master of Parties), Yami no Yami (Ingrid Goldstein), ZeroSaber39 (Jophiel Omniel, Yukio Kyoji, Lara Terryal), Halo ("Eirika" Erin Kazakiri)**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi/hearow2/Acer One Three Four (Team Winged Pegasus vs. Team Royalty)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Zoma the Spirit**

**Continuous Trap**

**Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster (Zombie-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 500). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) If this card is destroyed by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the monster that destroyed it.**

**Forbidden Zone (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Continuous Trap**

**As long as this card remains on the field, all Spell Cards are treated as "Speed Spells". This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

**Demon's Chain (TCG: Fiendish Chain)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Target 1 face-up Effect Monster on the field; that target's effects are negated, also that target cannot attack. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Plaguespreader Zombie**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Zombie/Tuner**

**400/200**

**You can return 1 card from your hand to the top of the Deck to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If you do, remove this card from play when it is removed from the field.**

**Swarm of Scarabs**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Insect/Effect**

**500/1000**

**Once per turn, you can flip this card into face-down Defense Position. When this card is Flip Summoned, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.**

**Dark Elf**

**DARK**

**Level Four**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**2000/800**

**This card requires a cost of 1000 of your own Life Points to attack.**

**Trishula, Dragon of Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 9**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**2700/2000**

**1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can activate this effect to remove from play up to one card each from your opponent's hand, field and Graveyard. (The card in the hand is chosen at random.)**

**Giant Germ**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1000/100**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent, then you can Special Summon any number of "Giant Germs" from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.**

**Speed Spell - Slowdown Machine**

**Speed Spell**

**During the turn this card is activated, remove 1 of your opponent's Speed Counters for every 500 points of damage you inflicted to your opponent.**

**White-Horned Dragon**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Dragon/Effect**

**2200/1400**

**When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Target up to 5 Spell Cards in your opponent's Graveyard; banish those target(s), and if you do, this card gains 300 ATK for each card banished by this effect.**

**Acid Slime**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Aqua/Effect**

**800/1000**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

**Gestalt Trap**

**Continuous Trap**

**Equip this card to a monster your opponent controls. The equipped monster's ATK and DEF become 0, and its effect(s) is negated.**

**Naturia Rock**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Rock/Effect**

**1200/1200**

**When a Trap Card is activated, you can send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**Special Hurricane**

**Spell**

**Discard 1 card from your hand. Destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field.**

**Hellfire Spearsman – Ghost Lancer**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Zombie/Effect**

**2000/0**

**When your opponent controls a monster(s) on the field while you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this monster attacks a Defense Position monsters with DEF lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as damage to the opponent. **

**Revival Jam (TCG: Revival Slime)**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**1500/500**

**Aqua/Effect**

**When this card is sent to the Graveyard by battle, you can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position during your next Standby Phase.**

**Lightning Vortex**

**Spell**

**Discard 1 card. Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.**

**The Fiend Megacyber**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Warrior/Effect**

**2200/1200**

**You can Special Summon this card from your hand if your opponent has at least 2 more monsters on the field than you do.**

**Naturia Horneedle**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Insect/Effect**

**1800/100**

**When your opponent Special Summons a monster, you can Tribute 1 face-up "Naturia" monster you control, except this card, to destroy the Special Summoned monster.**

**Gishki Abyss**

**WATER**

**Level 2**

**Fish/Effect**

**800/500**

**When this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "Gishki" monster with 1000 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand, except "Gishki Abyss".**

**Gishki Aquamirror**

**Ritual Spell**

**This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Gishki" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. You can shuffle this card from the Graveyard into the Deck to target 1 "Gishki" Ritual Monster in your Graveyard; return that target to your hand.**

**Evigishki Gustkraken**

**WATER**

**Level 6**

**Aqua/Ritual/Effect**

**2400/1000**

**You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Gishki" Ritual Spell Card. When this card is Ritual Summoned: Look at up to 2 random cards in your opponent's hand, then shuffle 1 of them into the Deck.**

**Speed Spell – Speed Fusion**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Send Fusion Material Monsters from your hand or field listed on a Fusion Monster to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.**


	35. Heir to Grudge

**Yu-GI-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future **

**Chapter 35: "Heir to Grudge"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. With newfound resolve, Yusei and his friends prepare themselves for the start of the grand tournament gathering many fierce opponents from across the world in one arena!<em>

_With the fun Duels out of the way, the serious threat finally showed up—the members of Urteil disguising themselves as teams within the tournament. Up first against these threatening Duelists was none other than Maximillion's team, Team Winged Pegasus, with members of the A.D.'s Black Ops Division Ingrid and Wilstone by his side. After Wilstone successfully defeated Sly, Team Royalty brought out the big guns, namely the second-in-command of Urteil, Etzel, using a deck modeled after Ryo Bakura's Occult Deck! With little effort, Etzel dominated Mike Jackson before William took down Ingrid using his Anti-Deck. Kate Painter, the weaker member of the group, attempts to take on the rather mysterious Anselm, but she may have more trouble than she realizes…_

_Meanwhile, while following Sly in order to question his allegiance with Divine and Jophiel, Ruka and her companions find themselves face-to-face with the three Psychic Duelists, Jophiel, and Eirika of Project A.D.'s as the intensity between the different groups clash head-on for the first time!_

* * *

><p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo<p>

* * *

><p>"Go, Gishki Marker! Attack the opponent's face-down Monster!"<p>

The Duel down in the stadium continued to heat up as Anselm backed Kate Painter into a corner, using his new Gishki Monster, a bizarre octopus-human hybrid of sorts, to eradicate the last of her defenses. As Kate's set card was flipped up in the attack, a young woman wielding a harp cried out as she shattered. The Monster was a Fairy-Type Normal Monster known as Spirit of the Harp.

**[Spirit of the Harp: LV4/800/2000] **

"I end my turn!" Anselm declared, adding the Ritual Spell Card he just took back from the Graveyard via Gishki Marker's effect back into his hand. "I'll only tell you one more time," Anselm said quietly, eyeing the young woman through his rearview mirror as he drove along the track. "Surrender this Duel. If not, I will be forced to attack you."

As Anselm said this, the massive tentacle warrior known as Evigishki Gustkraken behind him on the track gave a thrash of its arm to emphasize Anselm's words.

"Screw you!" Kate yelled, her hand shaking as she drew her next card. "My turn! Draw!" As Kate observed her hand, she peered back over toward the bleachers where the intense light from earlier was beginning to fade away. She wondered what was going on, but she knew she had to focus on the enemy in front of her. Glancing down at her current hand, the teen looked pleased with the cards she held.

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 6 / Royalty 12]**

**[Kate's LP: 3800]**

**[1 set card]**

**[Anselm's LP: 2500]**

**[Evigishki Gustkraken: LV6/2400/1000] [Attack Position]**

**[Gishki Marker: LV4/1600/1200] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Forbidden Zone]**

"I'll show you the power of my Musician Deck!" Kate cried, taking three cards out of her hand. "I activate Speed Spell – Speed Fusion from my hand! When I have four or more Speed Counters, I can send Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Card to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

The field around Kate glowed in a bright flash as the two cards from her hand started to join together as one new card. "I fuse Witch of the Black Forest and Lady of Faith from my hand to Fusion Summon Musician King! Attack Position!"

In an instant, the two female Monsters joined as one being, somehow forming a rock 'n rollin' badass with a guitar strapped around his neck, ignoring all laws of physics as we know it in the process.

**[Musician King: LV5/1750/1500] **

"I'm not done yet!" Kate cried, pressing the switch on her Duel Disk. "I activate my Trap Card! Metalmorph! This card becomes an Equip Card on Musician King, transforming him into Heavy Metal King, and raises his Attack and Defense Power by 300!" The Goth punk gave a guitar riff as its body hardened with the metallic coating of Metalmorph.

**[Heavy Metal King's ATK/DEF: 1750/1500 - 2050/1800]**

"Go, Heavy Metal King!" Kate cried, raising her hand. "Attack Evigishki Gustrake!" As the king unleashed a wave of high-speed sound pressure, Anselm gasped a bit as he saw a sudden change in points.

**[Heavy Metal King's ATK: 2050 - 3250]**

**[Evigishki Gustkraken's ATK: 2400]**

"It's too late to gasp now!" Kate said, forcing a grin despite her fear. "Metalmorph's effect increase the equipped Monster's Attack Power by half the total Attack Points of the Monster being attacked during the Damage Step!"

Unable to do anything to stop the attack, Anselm's Ritual Monster took the strike, its body shattering into dust. Shielding his face from the force of the attack, Anselm merely flashed his teeth as the high-pitched noise rolled through the track.

**[Anselm's LP: 2500 - 1650]**

"Turn end!" Kate cried, sweat rolling down her forehead. She reassured herself that she could do this. There was no need to fear the man riding ahead of her in this stadium.

Anselm sighed, turning in his seat to look at his opponent. "I already told you that you're too weak! I don't want to harm you, so just surrender!"

"Shut up!" Kate cried, shaking her fist. "You don't know that until the Duel's over, right?!"

Shaking his head, Anselm placed his hand over his deck, turning back to the track ahead of him. "If you really want to die, I'll grant your wish! My turn!"

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 7 / Royalty 12]**

**[Anselm's LP: 1650]**

"I activate the effect of Gishki Vision from my hand!" Anselm started, taking the selected card out. "By discarding this card, I can add one Gishki Ritual Monster from my deck into my hand!" Once he had the card he was after, Anselm wasted no time in making his move. "I then activate Gishki Aquamirror from my hand once again! By sacrificing Monsters on my field or from my hand whose total levels equal that of a Gishki Ritual Monster, I can Ritual Summon that Monster from my hand!"

A blue stream of water splashed around Anselm's D-Wheel as a monstrous finned beast emerged, claws drawn and a boney fish tail lashing about. "I sacrifice the Gishki Marker on my field and the Gishki Chain from my hand to Ritual Summon Evigishki Soul Ogre in Attack Position!"

**[Evigishki Soul Ogre: LV8/2800/2800]**

Kate flinched a bit at the Monster's appearance, but she wasn't cowering. Even if her Musician King in its Heavy Metal King form was destroyed, she'd only take minimal damage. She could turn things around on her next turn for sure, that she was absolutely positive about.

Anselm observed her expression, her face once again reminding him of days from his past. Narrowing his eyes, Anselm made eye contact with the teen. "This will be a valuable lesson to you. When you fool yourself into believing your defenses can't be shattered, death will only come for you that much quicker! I activate the effect of Evigishki Soul Ogre! By discarding one Gishki Monster from my hand, I can target one card my opponent controls and shuffle that card back into their deck!"

As Anselm raised his cad from his hand, Kate instantly went pale. "Wh-What?!"

"I discard Gishki Vanity in order to send Musician King back to your Extra Deck!"

A wave of holographic water washed over Kate's field, tossing the king of music back where he came from. Kate gritted her teeth, staring on as she waited for the inevitable.

"I then Normal Summon Gishki Ariel in Attack Position!" Beside the monstrous Aqua Monster rose a cute blue-haired girl dressed in a black witch's robe.

**[Gishki Ariel: LV4/1000/1800] **

Anselm paused for a moment, his eyes once again meeting Kate's. "Sayonara."

Without saying a word, Anselm raised his arm and sent his Monsters into battle. Kate's eyes widened as the two Monsters unleashed their attacks, Ariel striking first with a blast of high-pressured water.

**[Kate's LP: 3800 - 2800]**

**[Winged Pegasus' SC: 7 - 6]**

Before she could catch her breath, Soul Ogre unleashed a slam of his fist, crashing into her chest. Crying out in pain, Kate and her D-Wheel slid briefly to the side before settling in place.

**[Kate's LP: 2800 - 0]**

**[Winged Pegasus' SC: 6 - 4]**

"Kate!" Wilstone cried, rising from his seat over in the Winged Pegasus booth. As the dust cleared, he was relieved to see the young woman still sitting safely on her D-Wheel.

Kate, breathing heavily from the impact of the attack, glared at Anselm as he drove by her. Giving her one final glance, he said in a low voice, "Don't ever oppose us again. I did my best not to leave any permanent damage…"

Finally turning from the woman, Anselm lowered his head once again, returning to his usual introverted demeanor as he drove off the track.

"Kate! You okay?!" The teen turned to see Wilstone running onto the field, waving his arms around frantically. Kate returned the wave, looking down at her other hand in shock. "I'm…okay? But that's…impossible…"

Kate thought back to seeing Mike and Ingrid taken down so brutally, wondering how someone as psychically weak as her could take a hit from the EXPAIN System without so much as a scratch. Compared to the pain her friends felt from the EXPAIN System, this virtual reality felt like nothing at all. She glanced over at Anselm's back, who quickly drove off the field without saying another word. Watching him, Kate couldn't help but wonder if there were decent people among Urteil despite what she heard about them and what she'd seen so far today. But still, it's not like she could just forgive them for what they did to her teammates.

Watching his two teammates from over in his seat, Maximillion glanced suspiciously over at Anselm, who was driving back into his team's booth. "Now I see," Pegasus muttered quietly, a frown on his lips. "So there is all types of men under your belt. Some ruled by chaos, others driven by reason…some governed by empathy. But…" Narrowing his eyes, Maximillion placed his hands firmly on his pit booth's table, propping himself up straight as he rose from his chair.

"Now that it's come to this, I have no choice but to handle this myself."

As Wilstone and Kate returned to the booth, they crossed paths with their leader. Placing his hands over their shoulders, Pegasus eyed them both solemnly. "Jack boy, I want you to head over to the hospital so you can watch over Mike boy and Ingrid girl. Kate girl, I want you to watch this final Duel to the very end."

Wilstone nodded, looking slightly concerned. "Understood, but…you sure you'll be okay? I'm not sure if Kate had a fluke out there, but you could very well end up like Ingrid and Mike."

Letting go of the two, Maximillion walked toward his white Pegasus-shaped D-Wheel. "I am fully aware of the risks. However, this is something that I need to do at all costs. Do you understand?"

"Sure…" Wilstone replied gravely, feeling a strange breeze was over the three that fluttered Maximillion's long, white hair about. "Just try to watch yourself out there, Leader…"

It was in that moment, Wilstone would say later, that he felt a strange aura around Pegasus J. Maximillion, like something he had never felt before. If he could describe it in words, he would say that it was a sudden realization between men, as if their destinies had suddenly parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Up in the stadiums, Erin of Project A.D.'s stood dumbfounded in the open doorway leading into the interior stadium as she walked in on a group she never expected to see together – Team 5D's, Arcadia Movement, and Yukio Kyoji from Urteil. Finally finding her breath, Erin composed herself and glared over at Yukio.<p>

"Is that you, Yukio?! What the hell are you doing?! I thought you were going back to our seats?!"

When a commotion occurred down below, with the strange purple-haired zombie girl beating the crap out of some spectators, Erin saw Yukio zip by through the corner of her eyes, grabbing the hand of the young brunette woman who just smacked her with the door a few seconds earlier.

"I-I've suddenly fallen ill!" Erin heard Yukio saying. "We need to leave right away!"

"What?!" the brunette cried in response before she was whisked away just as the door slammed shut behind them.

"Wait, Kyoji!" Erin cried after him, just realizing what was happening. "You won't get away!" Just as she was about to chase after Yukio, she suddenly recognized Jophiel standing across from her. Deciding that Jophiel may have more information on Murdock's whereabouts than Yukio, Erin raised her finger and pointed directly at the Psychic as she made a decision to focus on him.

"Jophiel Omniel, you're under arrest!"

Jophiel fixated on the A.D.'s member, tilting his head arrogantly. "Oh?"

The group fell silent as the tension started to build again. Out of nowhere, Jophiel started to laugh, placing his hand over his forehead. "Oh _wow_, this must be my _lucky day_. First Team 5D's, then Yukio, then Project A.D.'s! I must be really _popular_!"

"Don't flatter yourself," Erin said, a smirk coming to her lips. "Using the wealth of the Omniel Family, you've been funding Alf Kappler and his Urteil organization, right? In that case, you should be able to tell me everything I need to know!" Grinning, Erin activated her ice blue Duel Disk. "You know where Murdock Willard is, don't you?"

"I'm sorry," Jophiel replied with a wave of his hand. "Who? Oh, yes! You mean that _sick old pervert _dwelling in Alf's basement! I may know a thing or two about that crazy, but I'd much rather wash my brain out with bleach! The very name of that shriveled prune brings…shall we say, _disturbing_ images to my virgin mind!"

"Quite the smart ass, aren't you?" Erin replied, reaching into her pocket. "Unfortunately for you, I don't take very well to sarcasm!" In a flash, Erin whipped a small machine out of her pocket, pressing a button and launching a pair of handcuffs that attached to Jophiel's arm. "Just give up! You won't be walking away from this stadium!"

Jophiel eyed the handcuffs on his arm stalely. "Your little group could use some work in the _communications department_. Since you don't seem to know, I'll tell you. That little demon child among your group already _tried_ this little trick and _failed_."

Jophiel stopped suddenly when he felt a presence behind him. Spinning around, he saw something approaching from his blind spot.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Erin said wryly, her grin widening. "Eirika of Project A.D.'s! One of the youngest members of the organization who has single-handedly put away more than 400 prestigious criminals! I'm afraid you can't compare me to Shadow!"

Jophiel's eyes widened as a cuff strapped his neck tightly, the cold steel pressing against his vocal cords. He noticed a blinking light on the device accompanied by a beeping noise.

"I wouldn't try to run away if I were you," Erin said, placing her hand over her hip. "As long as that ring remains attached to your neck, as soon as you're more than five meters away from the person holding the trigger…you _explode_." Erin lifted the remote in her hand to make sure her words had weight to them. "And if you try to forcefully remove the collar, the same thing will happen."

Ruka could tell that Erin was trying to put on a front, but was actually in quite a lot of pain. Aki was able to see a person's energy when she focused her powers enough, and she could tell that the girl was currently very weak. "You shouldn't try to Duel him by yourself!" Ruka called out, taking a step forward. "This man's far more dangerous than you realize!"

"Just stay back!" Erin cried, raising her Duel Disk. "I know what I'm doing. You guys have no idea who I am either…"

"Hmmm," Jophiel mumbled, raising his handcuffed hands curiously. "Now I see. So it was _you_, was it? The A.D.'s agent who took down a group of renegade Psychic Duelists in Italy all by yourself? Yes, I know you… In fact, I've wanted to meet you for some _time_."

"Oh" Erin forced another smirk, meeting the Psychic's eyes. "So you heard about Kotomo's Psychic Nullifier then, did you? Well, you'll get the chance to feel it for yourself, because that thing is attached to the collar around your neck!"

"What?!" Divine cried, balling his fist. "That incident was your doing?! Those were several of my fine test subjects you locked up!"

Sly was taken aback, a misty expression on his face. "Technology to nullify Psychic powers? I've never even heard of such a thing!"

"Yes, it's all very interesting," Jophiel said dryly, closing his eyes. "I can feel the chemicals inside this device attempting to pierce my flesh, enter my blood stream, and forcefully block of my powers from within my body. I'm quite impressed. You said the one who made this was named Kotomo, right?" Jophiel narrowed his eyes as he took a step closer to Eirika, an unusually flat expression on his face for once. "You can tell her that her work is impressive, but I'm afraid she was mistaken about _one thing_…"

Erin's grin fell flat when the Psychic walked closer to her without hesitation. "Wh-What are you doing?! Do you understand the position you're in?!"

"You see, my dear, I'm a very _special_ kind of Psychic Duelist. My body is fundamentally different from _ordinary_ Psychics such as the two in our presence now."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Divine asked out loud, flashing his teeth. "I've never heard of anything like that!"

As Jophiel stepped in front of Erin, he glared down at her with disgust in his eyes. "Unlike normal Psychics, my body is capable of not only _expelling_ energy, but also _absorbing_ it. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you, _little girl_?"

"Impossible…" Erin's eyes shot open as she realized what he was telling her. "Are you trying to say that instead of nullifying your powers, that device is instead adding to your strength?!"

His lips curling into a smile, Jophiel placed his finger onto Erin's nose. "Correct! You're quite the _intelligent_ one, _aren't_ you?!" As he did this, Erin realized that the handcuffs around his wrist had disintegrated as he spoke without her even realizing. "But my abilities don't limit me to energy from within _machines_. Since you were so nice and showed me your little toy, how about I show you _mine_? We'll call it show-and-tell!" Jophiel raised his hand, spreading his fingers around Erin's forehead.

"Wh-What?!" Erin felt the energy from her body depleting as if she had just ran a three mile marathon or something. Falling to her knees, the agent was dripping with sweat and panting heavily. "Oh, _dear_. It seems you were already in pretty bad shape to start with." Jophiel's eyes flashed excitedly as a visible stream of white energy began to pass through Erin's head and into his arm. "Ah, yes. I can feel traces of Leah's energy inside your own. So she was the one who assaulted you earlier, was she?"

"Stop it, Jophiel!" Aki cried, running toward him. "I thought you said you weren't going to do anything today!"

"That's true," he replied, his back still turned, "but I'm making an exception for this one. I want to thoroughly teach her what happens when an arrogant praying mantis tries to oppose a lion just because it devours other bugs effortlessly!"

"S-Screw you!" Erin yelled, taking a gun out of her pocket and firing it. The bullet barely grazed Jophiel, but it gave Erin just the opening she needed to slip away from his grasp and roll along the ground over toward the rest of the group. A few of the audience members heard the commotion and decided to leave, fearing for their lives.

"Wow, you're an _excitable one_, aren't you?" Jophiel said, his wounded shoulder instantly healing. "_Goodness gracious_ me! Such _vulgar_ behavior hardly befits a pretty girl like you! Guess I'll have to _play around_ for a little while!"

"You're going to have to go through me first, Jophiel!" Aki said, raising her arm in front of the still panting Erin.

The two Psychics spent a moment staring each other down before Jophiel threw his hands over his head with a sigh. "Forget it! I've had _enough_ today! I've had nothing but interruptions since you people got here, and the little mice are running around shitless down below. Plus, I don't have the least bit of interest in watching Willard's Duel. I was being serious when I said I didn't want to stir anything else up…for _now_." Glaring at Eirika, Jophiel used his bare hands to tear the collar off his neck, tossing it down by his feet. "You can have that back, Eirika of A.D.s! I won't forget your name, darling, but I have _bigger fish_ to fry!"

Aki let her arm drop, but kept her eyes glued to Jophiel as he turned his back to the group. "Don't forget what I said, Jophiel! I'm not a puppet to be controlled by you _or_ Divine! So leave and never come back!"

"Oh, we'll be seeing each other again _soon enough_, my dear Aki," Jophiel said in a low-pitched tone. "Focus on your little tournament affair for now, but the time will come where the two of us cross paths again, and I might not be so…_elegant_ about my response next time. Remember that."

"Wait," Erin managed through her pants. "What you said just now about watching Willard's Duel… Are you saying he's here in the stadium?"

"Who knows? If you keep your eyes open, you may find things are closer to you thank you think, little girl."

Yusei and Jack gritted their teeth as they watched the Psychic walk through the door Yukio passed through before.

"Let's go, Sly, Divine," Jophiel said calmly as he walked through the doorway.

"Fine," Sly said, rubbing his head in irritation. "We should have done this a while ago. I had no desire for a confrontation like this from the start."

Divine growled in fury, looking back and forth between the Signers and his fellow Psychics. "Fine!" he finally cried, giving in. "But this is far from over, Aki! I promise you that!"

"Wait, Sly!" Ruka cried, calling out to the young Psychic. "You don't have to do this! You don't need to go with them!"

Sly froze in place for a moment, not turning back to her. After a minute, he finally opened his mouth to speak. "This is your final warning, Ruka. Do not try to involve yourself with me again. You're going to regret it."

"I understand then," Ruka replied solemnly, sadness in her eyes. "If that's what you want, then the two of us are enemies from now on."

"Divine! Jophiel! Sly!" Aki cried after the Psychics, waving her arm to the side. "No matter what you do, I won't allow you to get away with harming more people!"

Just as the door behind Sly shut, Aki head Jophiel's laughter fading, followed by his muffled voice. "Yes, you and I will certainly meet again…when you're more…_convincing_."

After that, things atop the stadium finally started to settle down. With the three Psychic Duelists and Yukio out of the picture, Team 5D's could only stand in defeated silence, reflecting on the fact that they couldn't do anything against their enemies. After spending a couple of minutes sulking, Jack finally let out an angry roar.

"I've had enough! I'm going after Yukio, at the very least! I still need to settle my score with him!"

"Stop it, Jack," Yusei said quietly, placing his hand on the King's shoulder. "We should drop this for now. Just look at the others." Yusei pointed to the rest of his team, all panting and sweating once Jophiel's heavy presence faded from the area. "We're all exhausted, including you. Plus, the matches against Urteil are still going on down below. I definitely can't approve of Jophiel's actions, but he's right about picking the right time and place to settle things. It's definitely not here with all these innocent civilians involved, especially if the EXPAIN System is activated.

While Yusei spoke to Jack, Aki used her powers to give Erin a makeshift healing, just enough to help her get back to her feet. "Are you still going to chase after them?" Aki finally asked her, giving one last squirt of blue Psychic Healing power. "You should understand now just how dangerous they are. Even with your equipment, you won't be able to touch them."

"That may be true, but I'm still going after them," Erin replied, walking away from the group toward the door. "I couldn't call myself a member of Project A.D.'s if I gave up so easily now…"

"I understand," Yusei said to her back, "but there's no need for you to be so reckless. I'm sure you have people who care about you. Think about them before throwing your life away meaninglessly."

Erin paused for a minute, her back still turned to the group as she opened the door. She hid a soft smile from them, before walking through the door and leaving them behind.

"Now let's go back down to our pit booth," Yusei said to his team, receiving nods from the group. "We still need to focus on this tournament. As long as Jophiel and Divine aren't looking to stir up trouble right now, we can deal with them later if need be. As for Sly, if he's working with Urteil in the R.W.F., we'll settle the score with him in this tournament."

As the group started their descent back down the stairs of the bleachers, they saw Lara karate chopping a couple of security guards before running away. A deadpan expression on his face, Rua couldn't help but ask what the others were thinking. "What the heck is wrong with her?"

A short distance away in the hallway inside the stadium, Erin shook off her pain and lifted her cell phone to her mouth. "Fusionist, can you hear me? It's me, Eirika."

After a long pause, Eirika heard Yusha's quiet voice respond. _"I hear you… What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

A good distance across the stadium, Yusha was still recovering from his encounter with the mysterious girl named Mel as he spoke with his friend.

"_Listen carefully, Yusha. Some very dangerous people are headed your way. I want you to approach them and take them down. Do you understand? We can't let a single one of them escape this stadium!"_

As Yusha listened to the girl, his expression hardened as he heard footsteps approaching. _"Are you listening, Yusha?!"_

"Yeah, I heard you," Yusha replied, raising the phone to his mouth. "But you're too late, Erin. Those dangerous people just arrived, so I'll be hanging up now."

"_Wha-"_

Erin's voice cut off as Yusha flicked off his phone. His eyes dull and serious, he faced Yukio, with Stephanie right behind still carrying her bags, as the older Duelist was forced to stop.

"So you're Yukio Kyoji?" Yusha asked, activating his Duel Disk. "I've heard a lot about you. Care to tell me where you're going?"

Yukio gritted his teeth as the top-ace member of Advanced Duelists blocked his path right in front of the building's entrance. "This day just keeps getting better and better…"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>In our next Duel," <em>MP's voice boomed over the intercom throughout the stadium, _"yet another masked Duelist going by the name Duelist X will face-off against none other than the son of Duel Monsters creator, Pegasus J. Crawford, Maximillion Crawford! Both contestants, please line up at the starting line!"_

Hearing his alias called, Murdock Willard rose from his seat in the Team Royalty pit booth. His mask concealing his face, Murdock left the table and his men, heading in the direction of his parked D-Wheel that looked like an ordinary motorcycle with a blue paint job. As he passed through the driveway connecting the booth to the stadium track, Murdock turned toward his assistant, Misaki, who leaned silently against the nearby metal fence by herself.

"I'm heading out now, Emu," Murdock said dryly, narrowing his eyes through the slits of his mask. "Please _do_ try to behave yourself this time while I'm gone. I'd hate to have to _punish_ you again."

"Yes, Murdock-_sama_," Misaki replied meekly, lowering her head. Nodding, the older man headed toward his D-Wheel, climbing up onto the seat. Misaki watched her master with distant eyes, rubbing her still swollen cheek from the beating he gave her earlier.

It didn't take Murdock long to drive out onto the track, and he saw Maximillion already waiting for him. The two men stared at one another for a while before Murdock started laughing. Maximillion's expression remained flat as he watched the scientist. "Whatever is so funny?"

"Nothing much," Murdock replied, his eyes stretching a bit. "I was just thinking that it's pretty _amusing _that the two of us ended up facing each other. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Crawford?"

Maximillion scoffed at the comment, turning toward the track ahead of him. "Do not talk so formal with me, mad man. Do not think for a minute that I will forgive you for what you did to my men! This is different from our original agreement, is it not?!"

Murdock chuckled again, his voice scratchy and unpleasant. "Don't complain to me. If you have any issues, talk to Kappler. He's the one who gave the order to tear every team apart in this tournament. In fact, I don't remember hearing anything about you entering in the first place. Frankly, I have no idea why you even bothered meeting me out here on the field."

"What are you trying to say?" Maximillion asked dryly, tightening his lips.

"It's simple, you fool, but I'll explain it anyway. What I'm saying is that it makes no difference whether you win or lose this match, or even tie for that matter. Just do the math. My Team Royalty has already won three out of five matches. No matter what the result is, you and your team won't be advancing to the next day."

Up in the commentator's booth, MC came to a sudden realization. "That's true, isn't it? What should we do? It would be pointless to continue this Duel. Should we declare Team Royalty the winner?"

"NO!"

MC jumped when he heard Maximillion shout from across the track. Everyone now had their eyes glued on the card designer. "This match will continue! This is no longer about victory or defeat! For the sake of my precious teammates, who you and your men slaughtered mercilessly, I will utterly trample you here and now! Now prepare yourself, Duelist X!" Maximillion raised his arm to point fiercely at his opponent, earning a soft laugh from Murdock.

"I-Is that really okay?" MC nervously looked around for his superiors to get an answer.

Kaiba's laughter instantly filled the stadium through the speakers. Kaiba was standing with Hayato inside his office, a wide grin on his face. "I expected no less from the son of Pegasus! You've inherited his absurd tenacity for sure! If you really want to fight a meaningless Duel to uphold your pride, I see no reason to stop you!"

Hayato seemed to feel differently, watching Maximillion with suspicion.

In the audience, Yugi and Judai couldn't help but smile at the Duelist who inherited the passion his father once showed the both of them.

"_Very well!" _the Master of Ceremonies cried into his microphone. _"The authority has been given, and this Duel shall commence at my cue in just a few minutes!"_

Over in the pit booth's hallway by the fence, Misaki continued to watch her master solemnly, still rubbing her wounded face. As she rubbed, she hit a sore spot and suddenly winced in pain.

"Does it hurt?"

A sudden voice caught Misaki off guard, coming from out of nowhere. Eyes widening slightly, Misaki turned her head toward the sound of the voice right behind her. The voice was metallic in nature and rather stoic, seemingly male in nature. Though she saw nothing, Misaki recognized the voice and calmed down a bit.

"Isn't it obvious?" she finally responded, turning back toward the stadium track. Suddenly mindful of her face rubbing, the woman forced her hand back down by her side.

"I apologize if my question seemed insensitive," the voice replied in the same monotonous tone. "The ability to feel pain would have been detrimental to my function. Therefore, I was not designed with pain receptors. My ability to judge whether or not an injury appears painful is admittedly lacking."

The discussion about pain only made Misaki more wary of her nerves, and she found herself rubbing the wound again against her will. "Some would argue the ability to feel pain isn't a weakness," Misaki replied quietly, lowering her eyes to her feet.

"An incorrect sentiment," the voice said in response. "While it is important to be able to detect damage to the body, a sensation that impairs movement and makes it more difficult to make decisions with a clear mind is undoubtedly detrimental to a survival situation. I was designed with the ability to detect damage, but it is vastly different from the sensation known as pain. Though, I do believe that the fear of experiencing pain can be vital to causing a person to avoid placing themselves in a dangerous situation to start with. Therefore, I must wonder… Why did you take the risk of acting outside of your designated role? You had to have foreseen this as a possible outcome."

Misaki paused for a moment, processing his massive dialogue as her eyes wandered toward Murdock and Maximillion in the distance. "I…"

As her voice trailed off, Jophiel's words suddenly echoed in the back of her mind.

"_I didn't think that old fart Murdock created you to think, my dear. You should do us all a favor and return to your master's side. Leave the professional matters to us big boys." _

"_Are you sure that's a good enough reason for you to attack a fellow member and affiliate without permission? Without permission from your Daddy, that is…"_

"_Let's be honest here. What reason do you have to even care about him at all? It's not like he really cares about you, you know. You're just a tool in the end. I know it's harsh to put it that way, but trust me. You really should face facts now. You'll thank me for it later. Ah! Of course! That must be it! It's because he doesn't care. You think you'll be tossed aside and replaced unless you try your best and earn his approval, right?"_

As she reflected on those words, Misaki feel into deep silence, noticeable sadness in her usually empty eyes. The voice went silent as well, the sound of the excited crowd more noticeable now. After a moment, Misaki suddenly felt something being pressed into the palm of her hand. Blinking in confusion, Misaki finally realized the cold metal feeling was the owner of the voice, placing its paw-like hands into hers. She quickly understood that it was trying to give her something.

Still somber, Misaki partially closed her hand, her fingers embracing the invisible metallic hand as the owner of the voice released an object into her hand. Glancing down, Misaki saw the item come into view as it was freed from the cloaking field wrapped around the voice's owner. Misaki recognized the item as a handheld tissue regenerating device, part of Urteil's many bags of tricks.

"You do not have to answer if you do not wish to," the voice finally said, a bit softer than before.

Misaki smiled very faintly as she started using the device on her face. A red light washed over her cheek as she pressed the button, the swollen flesh slowly subsiding and the cuts closing up. After a minute of silence, Misaki finally opened her mouth to speak, changing the subject. "You're cloaked. Is it because of orders?"

"A tactical decision. It is easier to carry out my task if potential threats are unaware of my presence. Additionally, my appearance would undoubtedly attract unwanted attention."

Misaki turned toward the direction of the voice, her expression still reserved. "Speaking of which, why didn't you interfere with Mel's actions earlier? You know her actions were against Kappler's wishes. Kappler assigned you to protect Mel and Yukiko from harm, did he not? Surely, even you know how reckless she was acting."

"My primary directive is to ensure the safety of those two, not to enforce Kappler's will. There was no way to prevent Mel's actions without causing her physical harm. Were it a life threatening situation, my choice of actions would have been different. But to cause her injury over such a small matter would go against my primary directive. The EXPAIN System was inactive during that Duel with Fusionist, and our enemies desire our capture, not our termination. Mel was in no immediate danger during her Duel with Yusha Takanashi, therefore there would have been ample time to intervene had she been defeated."

"Always so efficient," Misaki said quietly, a faint smile on her lips. "But if you were wrong, then the consequences..."

"Failing to carry out my primary directive will likely result in termination. However, as I said, causing harm myself is in violation of my directive and being over protective can be seen as a kind of harm in itself. Independence is important, but mental and emotional heath is just as vital to a persona's wellbeing as physical health."

"That's a bit too much, isn't it? You could say you're over-analyzing things and taking it too far."

"My primary objective is the entire reason for my existence. I believe it is vital to look at it from various angles and perspectives."

Misaki went quiet once again, Jophiel's words surfacing in her mind yet again.

"_After all, if he doesn't need you anymore, then what would you do with yourself? You don't know how to 'live' without someone thinking for you. You're just a lonely little doll afraid of being thrown away. You poor thing."_

"_The truth is that our charming old doctor isn't really the kind of person who has a 'good side'. No matter how loyal she is or how hard she works, it's just wasted effort in the end. He'll never appreciate what she does for him because what she's doing is what he expects of her."_

Accompanying Jophiel's words, Misaki then recalled what Mr. Fred said to her.

"_Someone like you who lives only to carry our Dr. Murdock's desires… has no right to lecture me on my actions. You also know as well as I do that Heilandes has been aware of our personal actions for quite some time now. The fact that he has yet to act means that he still requires us, just as we require him. This cycle will continue until either party makes a move, am I right?"_

"Are you alright?"

Misaki was snapped out of her thoughts by the robotic voice. Startled, Misaki averted her eyes from the voice's direction to look at the ground. She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself hesitating. After a moment, she finally found her voice. "Do you...ever think about what you would do if you didn't have to follow orders?"

"Why do you ask me that?"

Misaki sighed lightly, fidgeting uncomfortably. "It's just...something that-'that man' said to me."

"You refer to Jophiel Omniel?"

Misaki's silence served as an answer.

"No matter how I try to analyze that person's words or actions, I am unable to ascertain what his motivations are. However, I have noted that he seems to view everything—everyone…as a source of personal amusement. I would advise you to try and put anything he says to you out of your mind."

"I know that, but... I just don't understand that man…or Mr. Fred for that matter. How can they act so freely with no regard for the consequences of their actions?"

As the two fell silent, the Master of Parties' booming voice suddenly filled the stadium.

"_Here's the moment you've been waiting for! The Master of Ceremonies will now begin the countdown to our next Duel! Get ready!"_

"I apologize," the robotic voice said suddenly, catching Misaki's attention again. "I cannot be of further help. I should return. Dr. Willard will be back soon when he finishes his Duel. I prefer not to occupy the same space as that man if possible."

Misaki said nothing as she heard metallic footsteps fading into the noisy crowd. Closing her eyes, Misaki wallowed in her confusion and strangely new emotions she never felt before.

"_Riding Duel! Acceleration!"_

As MC announced the start of the Duel, Misaki opened her eyes again to see her master race down the track in the distance alongside Maximillion.

"I take the first turn!" Pegasus cried, swiping a sixth card off his deck. "I draw!"

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 5 / Royalty 12]**

**[Maximillion's LP: 4000]**

**[Duelist X's LP: 4000]**

**[Evigishki Soul Ogre: LV8/2800/2800] [Attack Position]**

**[Gishki Ariel: LV4/1000/1800] [Attack Position]**

"Here I go!" Maximillion cried, slamming his card down onto his Duel Disk as he followed behind Murdock in the track. "I Summon Hibikime in Attack Position!" Manifesting beside him, Pegasus' new Monster was a purple haired woman in a green dress wielding a scythe.

**[Hibikime: LV4/1450/1000]**

"Go, Hibikime!" Maximillion cried, whipping his arm forward. "Attack Gishki Ariel!"

The lady warrior sliced the green-haired aqua fighter in half easily, Murdock grunting from the force of the blow with a raise of his arm.

**[Duelist X's LP: 4000 - 3550]**

"I am not done yet!" Pegasus cried, his white hair flapping about in the wind. "I activate Speed Spell – Fissure from my hand! By removing four of my Speed Counters, I can destroy the Monster on my opponent's side of the field with the lowest Attack Power! Right now, Evigishki Soul Ogre is the only Monster on your field! Therefore, it shall be destroyed!"

Upon activation of the card, a rupture in the ground below swallowed the man-fish hybrid into oblivion, leaving Murdock with an empty field.

**[Winged Pegasus' SC: 5 - 1]**

"I then set two cards face-down, bringing my turn to an end!"

Murdock scoffed, passing by the bleachers as he drew a card. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 2 / Royalty 12]**

**[Duelist X's LP: 3550]**

"I almost can't see you back there!" Willard called over the sound of the crowd. "You're practically chasing my shadow at this point!" Laughing at his joke, the masked researcher placed a card from his hand face-down on his Duel Disk. "I set one Monster in Face-Down Defense Position! My turn is over!"

"Hold on just a moment!" Maximillion cut in with a raise of his hand. "During your End Phase, I activate a Trap Card!" Murdock turned his head toward his opponent's field behind him to see a red book pop out of thin air in front of Maximillion's D-Wheel. I welcome you to the world of toons, my boy!"

"Hmph!" Murdock scoffed, narrowing his eyes. "What blasphemy! To think you would play that card against me of all people."

"That is right, boy! Within this world, only Toon Monsters shall prevail victorious! You and your dark ambitions will be sent flying!" Maximillion gave a gesture of his fist to emphasize his point, wearing a confident smile on his face.

"Just hurry up and make your turn!" Murdock growled, turning back to the track ahead of him. "You make me sick!"

"Whatever is the matter?" Maximillion asked sarcastically, shrugging his shoulders. "You should really lighten up, boy! Surely even a man like you can appreciate the beauty of my father's world of cartoons! And I'll allow you to experience that beauty first hand! My turn! I draw!"

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 3 / Royalty 12]**

**[Maximillion's LP: 4000]**

Maximillion immediately slapped down the card he drew, his smirk widening. "I Summon Toon Alligator in Attack Position!" Appearing beside the rich D-Wheeler was a green bug-eyed alligator wielding an axe and a mischievous toothy grin.

**[Toon Alligator: LV4/800/1600]**

"But I am not done yet!" Pegasus cried, taking another card out of his hand. "As long as Toon Universe is face-up on my field, it is treated as Toon World! Therefore, I can release Toon Alligator in order to Special Summon Toon Summoned Skull, the Toon Demon's Summon, in Attack Position!" Maximillion gave a heartfelt laugh as his alligator hopped away to be replaced by the fiendish, wide-grinned skeleton cartoon, who giggled and flexed his muscles unsightly.

**[Toon Summoned Skull: LV6/2500/1200]**

"What a disgusting creature," Murdock grumbled in his scratchy voice. "I wouldn't even want to dissect it."

"Oh, you need not worry about that, my friend!" Maximillion said excitedly, waving his finger around playfully. "By the time he's done with you, you won't even have a brain to dissect anyone! Plus, as long as Toon Universe is face-up on my field, all Toon Monsters I control gain 300 Attack Points for every face-up Toon Monster I control on the field! Including himself, Toon Summoned Skull gains a 300 Attack Point bonus!" Pegasus laughed, stretching both his arms out in front of him as his Toon's body lit up in a force field of lightning energy.

**[Toon Summoned Skull's ATK: 2500 - 2800]**

"But, I am afraid that it is far too soon to get surprised! I still owe you a _thorough_ clobbering for the earlier kindness your pals gave my teammates! Are you aware of the Special Ability of Toon Monsters?"

"What?" Murdock asked, his eyes showing that he clearly did not.

"Then allow me to teach you, dear friend! When my opponent does not control a Toon Monster on their field, my Toon Monsters can attack directly! Of course, it requires a mere 500 point cost, but that is a small price to pay for seeing you squirm!"

"Wh-What did you say?!" Murdock cried, eyes doubling in size.

Grinning, Maximillion gave a thrust of his arm toward Murdock's back. "Go, Toon Demon! Attack the player directly! Toon Demon Lightning Attack of Despair and Doom!" Laughing it up, the Toon Summoned Skull unleashed a shot of intense lightning straight from the pages of Toon Universe, zapping Murdock's body. The man screamed in pain, his eyes going white momentarily.

**[Duelist X's LP: 3550 - 750]**

**[Royalty's SC: 12 - 10]**

**[Maximillion's LP: 4000 - 3500]**

"What a shrewd trick…" Murdock growled, recovering from the attack as the smoke cleared from the track. "You're as much a mockery as your father was!"

"What?" Pegasus asked half-heartedly, shrugging his arms nonchalantly. "I am afraid I do not quite understand you. I am merely hearing the loud bark of a loser dog!" Smirking at Murdock's grunt of a reaction, Maximillion continued his taunting. "But if you insist, I will give you another helping on the house! For I still have one attack left up my sleeve of tricks! Go, Hibikime! Attack his set Monster!"

As Hibikime sliced the face-down card with her scythe, Maximillion was taken aback when a grotesque mutant creature was revealed. At this point, Maximillion heard Murdock's gruff laughter and looked toward him.

"What a fool you are!" Murdock cried, cocking his head. "Did you really think I took your attack without a plan? I should congratulate you, Mr. Maximillion Pegasus Crawford! You will be the first man today to be my personal test subject for my Alien Deck! As compensation, your Hibikime will enjoy two A-Counters!" Pegasus gasped as two small pink blobs covered in eyeballs popped out of the alien's stomach as it was sliced in half, latching onto its attacker like a couple of leeches.

**[Hibikime: 2 A-Counters]**

"Now I see," Maximillion said, sweating a bit as the disgusting creatures sucked his Monster's blood. "To be quite frank, the Alien Monsters were probably some of my worst creations as far as design is concerned. You could say that I was not in the best of moods when I created them." Laughing lightly, Maximillion continued. "That said, you are the first person I have ever seen actually use an Alien Deck. It is truly a fitting theme for a madman like you."

"Hmph," Murdock scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself. I just thought I would use your most publicly hated archetype to wipe your very existence from this Earth!"

Maximillion grinned as he reached forward to press a button on his D-Wheel. "I activate the effects of Final Speed World! At the cost of two of my Speed Counters, I recover 1000 of my Life!"

**[Winged Pegasus' SC: 3 - 1]**

**[Maximillion's LP: 3500 - 4500]**

"My turn is over with that!"

"Are you sure you want to waste your Speed Counters like that?" Murdock asked as Maximillion dropped in speed once again, falling even further behind him on the track. "You might come to regret it later."

"Thank you for worrying about me!" Maximillion replied sarcastically. "More importantly, is it not about time for you to take this match seriously? Rather than place A-Counters on my Hibikime, your Alien Warrior could have killed her very easily. As one of the top creators of Industrial Illusions, I would like to ask you not to make a mockery of our Duel!"

"Are you sure you want me to start taking this seriously?" Murdock asked, laughing sinisterly. "You'll come to regret it if I do! After all, I wouldn't want to end this Duel too quickly or I won't be able to watch you squirm on my dissection table!"

"You've got terrible taste," Pegasus grinned back, sweating uncomfortably.

"I don't want to hear that from you, Toon Boy."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yukio and Stephanie were stopped dead in their tracks by Yusha as they were running toward the stadium's exit. Yukio growled at the teen, who was wearing his fiercest expression as he raised his Duel Disk. "Yukio Kyoji, I'm arresting you for your involvement with Urteil and Murdock Willard! Surrender yourself!"<p>

Stephanie, who had been trailing behind Yukio, could barely hear Yusha's words over the sound of a nearby TV showcasing the Duel down below. "What's going on, Yukio? Don't tell me you pissed someone off again! You need to stop doing that!"

Gritting his teeth, Yukio turned away from Yusha in annoyance. "Sorry, kid, but I've had more than enough of this bullshit for one day! I don't intend to waste time Dueling with you!"

"That's too bad, because you're not going anywhere until you get past me in a Duel!"

Yukio analyzed the situation, looking for a weak spot to exploit. After a moment of searching, Yukio quickly became aware of a very tight space beside Yusha's legs and the exit. Narrowing his eyes, Yukio wasted no time springing into action, scooping Stephanie and her bags into his arm as if she were a princess.

"Wha-What in the world are you doing?! Put me down!"

Yusha blinked, caught off guard by Yukio's sudden action. "W-Wait!"

Before Yusha could even react, Yukio charged toward him, still carrying Stephanie in arms, and broke into an impressive sliding kick. Shifting his weight just at the right moment, Yukio was able to pass right between the wall and Yusha's legs, kicking the exit door open with his boots. To be precise, Yukio had been sure it was the exit and was shocked to see a sudden stairway when he pushed the door open, a pit of stairs waiting for him as he slid across the floor. "Shit!"

Hearing Yusha chasing close behind, passing through the same door, Yukio knew he only had a second to act or he'd be forced to Duel this kid and expose himself to Stephanie as a member of Urteil. Using all his might, Yukio forced his body into a standing position and he sprang toward the stairs. Yukio, still holding Stephanie and her bags in his arms, jumped down toward the corner of the stairs at the bottom to give himself distance between Yusha, who was in hot pursuit. "Hold it, Yukio Kyoji!"

Cursing, Yusha pulled the same stunt, landing the wrong way and twisting his ankle in the process. "D-Dammit! Get back here, Kyoji!"

By the time Yusha managed to suck up the pain and give chase on both his feet, Yukio had already passed through the true exit and out into the parking lot of the stadium.

Outside, Yukio was now panting hard, losing his breath but still running as fast as he could. Stephanie started smacking his arm angrily, her face muffled in between his chest and her bags. "Yukio, what the hell are you doing?! Put me down already!"

Just as Yukio was sure he'd make a clean escape, he practically ate his own words when he was met by several police cards, uniformed cops, and a long line of yellow tape. Clearly, for whatever reason, part of the parking lot had been cut off from public access.

"Goddammit! You've got to be kidding me! How can this day possibly get any worse?!"

Yukio, still jogging, scowled at one of the cops as he approached. "Hey, you! What the hell is all of this?"

"Oh, is the tournament over already?" the cop asked, rubbing the back of his head modestly. "I didn't think it'd be over so soon." The cop noticed Yukio carrying Stephanie cocking his eyebrow. "Uh, what are you doing with that young lady there, sir?"

"Uh, I'm okay!" Stephanie interjected, fearing the cop would get the wrong idea. "He's a complete weirdo, but he's not dangerous."

"I-I see," the cop said, exchanging shrugs with one of his colleagues. Turning back to Yukio, the cop stiffened his body and put on a more professional demeanor. "I'm not sure what you're doing, but I'm afraid you can't go through here at the moment."

"Why the hell not?!" Yukio grumbled, an angry vein popping out of his forehead. "Listen, fatso! This stupid girl here tripped and broke her leg! If you don't let me pass through here, she's going to suffer for hours! I need to get to my D-Wheel so I can take her to the closest hospital! Do you understand?!"

"Fatso? Is this guy serious?" another cop said to a third cop behind him. The other female cop shrugged, raising her eyebrows.

"Watch your tone with me, sir," the chubbier cop replied, narrowing his eyes. "I happen to be in a good mood today, but I'll be happy to fine you if you give me that attitude." The cop stopped to study Stephanie, grunting as he did so. "You say she broke her leg? She doesn't seem to be in any pain to me…"

Scowling, Yukio pinched Stephanie's thigh hard with his fingers. Immediately, the girl screamed in pain, thrashing about in his arms. "What the hell was that for, you jerk?!"

"See?" Yukio said flatly, staring into the cop's eyes. "She's in pain. Now let me through!"

Sweating uncomfortably, the cop shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, son. I can't really go into details, but something happened an hour ago or so that requires our investigation. It's confidential, but I can't allow anyone to pass through her until we complete our investigation. You don't need to worry about your D-Wheel. Uh, if you really need to get to a hospital, I can have one of my boys take you there."

Scowling, Yukio stomped his foot against the pavement. "I don't have time for that!"

Just as Yukio finished speaking, he saw Stephanie flash a twisted grin up at him suddenly through the corner of his eyes. "That hurt, Yukio-_chan_! I didn't think you were into that sort of stuff, especially in public! You must be getting more daring!" Before Yukio could respond, he felt the girl bite down on his forearm. Shouting in pain, he dropped Stephanie, who hopped out of his arms.

"Y-You bitch! What was that for?!"

"Right back at you!"

"Stop right there, Yukio Kyoji!"

Yukio and Stephanie spun around to see Yusha running right behind them, holding his leg in pain. "You won't get away from me!"

Yukio slapped his forehead in annoyance, staring up at the sky as if he was curing the world. "Screw all of this nonsense! We're getting the hell out of here no matter what it takes!" Ignoring the pain in his arm from Stephanie's bite of doom, he grabbed the woman's hand and yanked her forward, pushing past the cop and hopping right over the yellow tape.

"W-Wait, you!" The cop cried, reaching out his arm. "It's dangerous in there!"

Yusha gritted his teeth, stopping in front of the cop. "Don't let that man get away!" he cried, revealing his official A.D.'s license. "I'm a member of Project Advanced Duelists under Hayato Maeda! That man must be captured at all costs! Do you understand?!"

Nodding frantically, the fat cop hopped the tape to give chase, motioning for the other five or so cops to do the same. "You heard the boy! After him!"

Stephanie was now looking worried, not entirely sure what was happening, but smart enough to realize this was no joke. "Yukio, why are cops chasing after you?! What's going on?!"

"Just run! Don't worry about it!" Yukio came to a halt when a muscular dark-skinned cop came from left field with a sharp right hook, aimed at Yukio's jaw. Dodging by the skin of his teeth, Yukio rammed the man with the back of his elbow before slamming his shoulder against another Asian cop's chest. After fighting a couple of other police officers, Yukio finally arrived at his D-Wheel. Wasting no time, Yukio pulled Stephanie along with her bags up onto the back of his seat, started the engine, slammed the gas, and sped past the officers, busting through another layer of yellow tape.

The cops could do nothing about it, and Yukio made his escape, speeding out of the parking lot and onto the main road. After standing around for a moment in shock, one of the cops started yelling. "You idiots! What are you doing?! Hurry and call for backup! One of the guys'll intercept 'em up ahead!"

"R-Right!"

As the dark-skinned cop made the call, Yusha was slamming his fist against a police car in fury, his eyes filled with rage. "How could I let so many Urteil members go in a single day?! What in the world am I doing?!"

The cops could offer little comfort to the raging teen, so they stayed to themselves and returned to their investigation.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>As the match continued back in the stadium, Murdock was looking around the field in a perplexed fashion. "How strange. I've seen for myself that the EXPAIN System is active, yet I feel nothing from his attacks. Did it suddenly malfunction?" Shifting through his D-Wheel, Murdock started fidgeting with the remote to his system that Anselm had been carrying. Upon further investigation, Murdock was shocked to see the dial had been turned down to zero, currently not active on the field.<p>

"What the hell is this?!" Growling, Murdock turned toward his own booth, where Anselm fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. "That damn weak fool," the old man muttered, turning the dial back to Level Five. "That's why I told Kappler not to allow those simpletons on my field. Well, that explains why that woman earlier didn't collapse."

"What are you doing?" Maximillion called over, cupping his hands over his mouth. "It is your turn! Hurry up! Goddamn!"

"Oh, hold your horses, you eccentric Looney Toon! My turn!" Ignoring Pegasus' shouting, Murdock drew a card from his deck. "

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 2 / Royalty 11]**

**[Duelist X's LP: 750]**

"Since you're so eager to see it," Murdock said arrogantly, "I'll give you a taste of the horrifying power of my Alien Deck you created! By removing two A-Counters anywhere on the field, I can Special Summon Alien Overlord from my hand!" Maximillion narrowed his eyes as the two glob creatures attached to his Hibikime burst open, releasing a green liquid that quickly swarmed over to Murdock's field and took on the form of a giant eight-clawed red beast complete with poisonous fangs.

**[Alien Overlord: LV6/2200/1600] [Attack Position]**

"You should be fully aware of Alien Overlord's effect!" Murdock said, raising his arm. "But I suppose I'll explain it anyway. Once per turn, it places one A-Counter onto every face-up Monster my opponent controls!" Snapping his fingers, the massive alien unleashed more pink blobs that attached themselves to both Hibikime and Toon Summoned Skull.

**[Hibikime: 1 A-Counter]**

**[Toon Summoned Skull: 1 A-Counter]**

"I'm not done yet!" Murdock said, slapping another card down from his hand. "I Normal Summon Alien Telepath in Attack Position!" Joining his two creatures was a wide-headed lizard creature with nose tentacles and huge, sharp teeth. Its body was surrounded by a constant flame.

**[Alien Telepath: LV4/1600/1000]**

"I activate Alien Telepath's effect!" Murdock cried, pointing toward Pegasus' field. "By removing an A-Counter from a Monster my opponent controls, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field! I remove an A-Counter from Toon Summoned Skull in order to destroy your Toon Universe!"

Consumed by sudden despair, Maximillion reached out his hand in shock as the bug-like glob attached to his Toon Demon exploded, the juices melting away his Toon Universe Trap Card. "WHAT?! NOOO! MY ADORABLE TOONS HAVE-"

"_That's right, folks!" _MC explained over the intercom. _"Toon Monsters can only exist on the field when a Toon World Spell Card is on the field! Toon Universe, acting as a substitute for Toon World, has just been destroyed! That means all Toon Monsters Maximillion Pegasus Crawford controls will be instantly destroyed!"_

Just as MC said, Toon Summoned Skull yelped in agony as it shattered from the field. "I will not forgive you for destroying my Toons!" Maximillion cried, gritting his teeth. "Your attack has just triggered my Trap Card! Behold, Toon Double Revenge!"

"What?" Murdock looked down at his field to see both his Forbidden Zone Trap Card and his face-down card glowing suddenly. "What in the world did you just do?"

Maximillion's face suddenly grew more sinister as a wicked grin came to his face. "You're the real fool here! I was anticipating you'd pull a stunt like that, all so I could put my true plan into effect! The Trap Card, Toon Double Revenge, activates when a Toon Monster on my field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard! This card then allows me to pay half of my Life Points and Banish one random card from my deck from the game in order to select two cards my opponent controls on the field! The first target instantly comes under my control on the field, and I can use the second target's effect as the effect of this face-up card as long as it remains on the field!"

**[Maximillion's LP: 4500 - 2250]**

Murdock's eyes widened slightly as he came to understand the current situation. "Then you…"

"That is correct!" Pegasus cried as Murdock's set card transferred over to his field. "I have taken control of the set card on your field, and Toon Revenge has taken on the effects of Forbidden Zone! As long as this card remains face-up on my field, I can now play ordinary Spell Cards without suffering the 2000 Life Point penalty of Final Speed World!"

Growling, Murdock realized he'd been had. "What a despicable plan you pulled. But I'm afraid it won't help you to win this Duel! I set one card face-down on the field!" As his card manifested, Willard pressed a button on his D-Wheel. "Then, by giving up two of my Speed Counters, I can use Final Speed World to gain 1000 Life! I use this effect three times!"

**[Winged Pegasus' SC: 11 - 5]**

**[Duelist X's LP: 750 - 3750]**

"With that, I end my turn!"

Murdock decreased significantly in speed, now just slightly ahead of Maximillion on the track. As the two D-Wheelers sped along, Kate watched intently from her seat, the rest of her team in the hospital. "Impressive, as always. Mr. Crawford managed to use their own cheap scheme against them. He should be playing on even ground now…"

At the same time, Team 5D's was just returning from their side adventure atop the bleachers. Seeing Maximillion facing down the mysterious Duelist X, Rua recognized him immediately. "That's Crawford-_san_ out there! It seems to be a pretty even Duel so far…"

The group passed by Crow's booth first, nodding to him. "What the hell happened up there?" Crow asked, looking concerned. "You don't even need to be a Signer to feel all that energy."

Crow noticed Aki averting her eyes, cocking his eyebrow. "Aki, what's going on with you?"

"We'll explain later," Yusei cut on, meeting Crow's eyes seriously. "For now, we need you to tell us the current situation of the Duels."

"Well…" Crow's voice trailed off as he pointed toward the Team Winged Pegasus booth. "I hate to say it, but it was pretty much a slaughter. Aside from Kate Painter over there, Jack Wilstone, and Maximillion Pegasus Crawford, the rest of their team's been KOed by the EXPAIN System. To be honest, these Urteil guys are more powerful than we originally expected."

"Ingrid-_san_…" Ruka suddenly said, trying to find her words. "Is Ingrid-_san_ all right?"

Crow saw the sadness in the young woman's eyes, sighing heavily. "In all honesty, I'm not sure. All I can tell you is that she was still breathing when they took her out of here, but…" Seeing Ruka's worry, Crow attempted to cheer her up. "I wouldn't worry too much. Jack Wilstone went to make sure she gets the best treatment possible. Hayato Maeda will ensure she gets all the help she needs to she's back out fighting as soon as possible."

Nodding, Ruka forced a smile. "I'm sure."

As Maximillion passed by the Team Exploration booth where they were standing, Rua ran over to the fence so he could shout out to him. "Take this creep down, Crawford-_san_! Don't show these Urteil bastards any mercy!"

Smiling, Pegasus flashed a thumbs-up before making another turn on the track.

Up in the owner's booth, Hayato fidgeted uncomfortably as he watched the Duel from the window. He turned toward the front of the bleachers where some of his suited men were keeping a close eye on Team Winged Pegasus, but they had not acted out of the ordinary yet. Therefore, none of his men had any reason to make a move. Seeing how sincere Maximillion was about protecting his team, even Hayato was starting to wonder if the information he had received was false.

Just as Hayato was thinking this, Murdock Willard suddenly burst out into laughter, drawing the CEO's attention along with everyone else in the stadium. Flashing his teeth angrily, Maximillion lashed his arm out in front of him angrily. "Whatever is so funny?!"

"Nothing much," Murdock replied, still chuckling. "I was just thinking how admirable it is for you to put on this charade of comradery."

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Maximillion asked, narrowing his eyes. "Is there a point?"

"Oh, there's a point. Did you really think I'd go up against the teams of this tournament without doing my research?" Murdock asked darkly, tilting his head slightly to the side as he drove along. "Yes, I found your data to be particularly interesting indeed."

Growling, Maximillion merely glared at the masked man from across the track.

"It all happened three years ago, didn't it, Maximillion Pegasus Crawford? Or should I simply say Maximillion Crawford? When your father died, you took on the middle name Pegasus to honor him, the true creator of Duel Monsters and the rightful CEO of Industrial Illusions INC. When he came down with a sudden illness, you thought for sure that his company was as good as yours. But to your shock, that did not happen, did it? Instead, Pegasus J. Crawford declared in his will that Hayato Maeda was to be the official successor to his company, a mere business partner he acquired from Duel Academia, instead of his own precious son!"

Up in his office, Hayato closed his eyes, hearing something he didn't want to be reminded of. Over in the corner of the room, Seto Kaiba eyed the man curiously, raising his head slightly.

As Maximillion glared at the masked D-Wheeler, his words hit him like a ton of bricks. Memories of the day of his father's death came flooding back into his memory as he sped along the track.

* * *

><p><strong>-Begin Flashback-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-3 Years Ago-<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait, Maximillion!"<em>

Hayato was power walking down the hallway of the funeral home where Pegasus J. Crawford had just been laid to rest only minutes earlier. Panting hard and out of breath, Hayato finally managed to catch up to Maximillion, grabbing him by the shoulders from behind.

"_Just hold on, Maximillion!" _Hayato cried, out of breath. _"There's no reason for you to be like this! Just because you aren't officially CEO doesn't mean you don't have just as much say in the direction of this company as I do! Now let's go back to the dinner celebration!"_

Snapping, Maximillion spun around, pushing Hayato's hands off his shoulder. In a quick movement, he pushed Hayato against the wall, glaring down at him with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Just what do you understand, Hayato Maeda?! Can you possibly understand how I feel?! Do you know how long and how hard I worked to earn my father's approval?! Do you understand how painful it is to see the legacy I worked so hard for go to some nobody pulled off the streets?!"

Unable to find the words for an answer, Hayato averted his eyes as Maximillion pressed even harder against him. "Of course you do not understand! There is no way you possibly could!"

"I…!" Hayato started, a painful expression coming to his face. "I just want us to work together! We've been working together for so long up until today! Why does that have to change now because of a mere will? I'm sure your father would agree that this company still needs your talents!"

"Shut up, Hayato! Do not dare to mock me!"

Just as Maximillion was about to hit Hayato, a sudden voice from behind stopped him in his tracks.

"That's enough, Maximillion!"

The voice belonged to one of Pegasus' protégés, Yako Tenma, who walked up to the two dressed in his usual pink suit. Standing beside Yako was his twin brother, Gekko Tenma, dressed in a black tuxedo.

Maximillion turned toward them narrowing his eyes in disgust. "Yako-_san_…! Gekko-_san_…! I bet it was you, wasn't it?! I know that you two never approved of me from the very beginning!"

"If you must know, it was,"Yako replied, crossing his arms against his chest. "That's because you never had the heart of an artist or a Duelist from the very beginning. The only thing you cared about was wealth and power. You've done nothing but ride your father's coattails from the day of your birth!"

"Calm down, Yako," Gekko said, raising his arms cautiously. "There's no need to stir up such a commotion here…"

"Just stay quiet for a minute, Gekko," Yako said, raising his arm to block his brother. "Someone needs to tell this spoiled brat the truth before he lives the rest of his life in confusion." Yako turned back to Maximillion, who glared at him full of anger. "I was the one who convinced your father to write the will to Hayato instead of you," Yako replied, taking a step closer. "Not because I hate you, but because you need to strengthen your resolve. When you find the true heart of a designer, you will find your own greatness. That is what both the two of us and your father wanted for you."

"Enough of this bullshit!" Maximillion cried, slamming his fist against the wall beside Hayato's head. "If this is what you want, you can take the company! I will find my own path in this world!"

As Maximillion stormed off down the hallway, Hayato sulked in the corner, sadness in his eyes. _"Why can't you understand, Maximillion?"_

* * *

><p><strong>-End Flashback-<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>In the present, Maximillion now directed his hateful glare toward Murdock, who drove alongside him on the stadium track.<p>

Laughing, Murdock continued to mock Maximillion. "The truth is that you hated all of them, right? Your father, Yakko and Gekko Tenma, Hayato Maeda… Project Advanced Duelists… Kaiba Corporation… Anyone who had anything to do with Industrial Illusions. The truth as, as much as I hate to admit it, you and I are two peas in a pod. Isn't that why you reached your hand out to us…to Urteil…for help?"

Maximillion's eyes flared up, flashing his teeth in fury.

This struck an immediate reaction from Hayato and Seto up in the owner's booth, the two rising from their chairs in shock.

"That's right," Murdock continued, laughing. "Two years ago, one year after the death of your father, while you were on the verge of despair…you tracked down the core members of Urteil in order to gain our assistance. Your first mission was to secretly Duel Yako and Gekko Tenma into submission via the EXPAIN System and deliver them to Alf Kappler personally. In order to gain acceptance into our organization, you did so without hesitation. It wasn't so hard for someone as hateful and vengeful as you, right?"

"What…did he just say?!" Hayato cried, his eyes going wide with shock. "That can't be the case…! Yako-_san_ and Gekko-_san _are currently living in New York! I receive emails from the monthly!"

"It's not so hard to fool people like Hayato into thinking they're still good and well," Murdock continued, chuckling. "All you need to do is hack their email and their IP Address to send fake emails out, right? The truth is that those two have been my personal research subjects for a long time now!"

"Shut up!" Maximillion snapped, slamming his fist against the handle of his D-Wheel.

"There's no use in hiding it any longer!" Murdock said, tilting his head back. "When you think about it, it's obvious! Why else would you have come prepared here with a strategy to make use of Forbidden Zone as well as the special set card William left on the field. You know exactly what it is, don't you? After all, it was you who created all of the cards we Urteil members have in our decks, including Forbidden Zone! You also helped us hack all of these cards officially into the Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corporation official database so they would read as legit cards in the system."

"What?!" Kaiba cried, his voice filled with anger. "The son of Pegasus created bootleg cards and forced them into my tournament?! What a disgrace! He won't get off easily for this!"

Hayato was visibly shaking now, gritting his teeth in frustration. "I didn't want it to be true… Dammit! Why, Maximillion?! Why would you stop to this level?!" Hesitating for a moment, Hayato lifted his phone to make a call. "It's me. Maximillion Crawford is hereby under arrest for working with Urteil. As soon as this Duel is over…take him into custody."

Over in the Team 5D's pit booth, Yusei and his friends were just returning to their seats when they heard this conversation being broadcasted live throughout the world. The news hit Rua hard in particular, who had the most interaction with Maximillion. "No way…! This can't be true…! Maximillion was working with Urteil this entire time?! Why?!"

In the Team Winged Pegasus booth, Kate had tears in her eyes, covering her mouth to muffle her emotions. "Mr. Crawford…knew all along…and did nothing?! How could he…?!"

Murdock continued laughing, enjoying the sounds of shock coming from the audience and the commentator booth. Murdock took especial enjoyment seeing Derrick Obama of the United States squirming uncomfortably at this scandal, as well as the rest of the United Nations. No doubt this would stir up a lot of commotion throughout the world's stock markets. In fact, it was safe to say both Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions would suffer a serious downfall in their stock market when this news hit the internet, which in today's world would be a matter of seconds from now. That was just what Murdock wanted to see.

"To be frank," Murdock continued, "I don't even understand why you entered this tournament to begin with. Why would you want to face Urteil when you knew full well what we were capable of? This is an act of treason to us, and you've now been left without a place to call home now.

Maximillion was obviously unhappy that his cover had been blown, but he collected himself and returned a stern glare to the babbling old man. "I may have had my secrets, and this may have started off as a way to gain undercover information, but it wasn't long before I grew genuinely attached to the members of my Team Winged Pegasus. My feelings toward them are genuine! Our agreement was that your men would keep their hands off of Ingrid Goldstein and Jack Wilstone, but you broke that agreement! As a result, I broke my agreement with you, and I will defeat you right here and now! Even if we can't win the tournament, I can still take you down with your own EXPAIN System, Murdock Willard!"

The name struck every single member of Project A.D.'s present in the stadium like a ton of bricks, as well as Team 5D's, who had heard the man's name uttered countless times already and the cruelty he committed.

"Whoa, wait just a minute there," Murdock grunted, raising his arms as he sped along. "My name is Duelist X. I have no idea what you're going on about."

"It is no use playing dumb!" Maximillion cried, placing his hand over his deck. "I have a mountain of evidence under my belt that will prove my statement correct!"

Hearing this, Murdock's tone changed vastly. "Is that so? Well, a _dead man_ can't talk…"

"You are the dead man here!" Maximillion yelled, swiping his card off his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 3 / Royalty 6]**

**[Maximillion's LP: 2250]**

"I activate Speed Spell – Pot of Greed from my hand!" Maximillion cried, inserting the card into his Duel Disk. "When I have two or more Speed Counters, I draw two cards from my deck!" Once he had the two new cards in his hand, he cocked his neck so he could stare into Murdock's eyes through his rearview mirror. "What you said is the truth! I know how to use William's special coded cards because I'm the one who invented them! I'll demonstrate that for you right now!" With a jerk of his arm, Maximillion rose the blank white card on the track, shocking everyone who saw it.

"Wh-What?!" Jack cried, his eyes widening. "That card…is blank! Just what the hell is going on here?!"

Up in his office, Kaiba ran toward the window beside Hayato in fury. "What the hell is this?! More of Urteil's tricks?!"

"That is correct!" Pegasus cried, raising his arm above his head. "The man calling himself William uses a series of nine blank cards, all of which can be turned into Spell, Trap, or Monster Cards depending on their coding! The green symbol in the lower corner of this card indicate that this card can be used as a Spell, and I will turn it into Pot of Greed to draw another two cards from my deck!"

Murdock growled, but didn't seem to be all that bothered by the four new cards Maximillion got his hands on.

"Now is the time for you to pay for your evil deeds, Murdock Willard! I activate the Ritual Spell Card, Black Illusion Ritual, from my hand! By releasing the Hibikime on my field, I can Ritual Summon Sacrifice from my hand!" In front of Pegasus appeared a pot with an Egyptian eye wadget sketched into it. Emerging from the pot in a cloud of purple smoke was a grotesque long-neck creature with an Egyptian eye for a head. "Show yourself before us, Sacrifice!"

**[Sacrifice: LV1/0/0] [Attack Position]**

"This card represents the depth of your soul, Willard!" Maximillion cried, narrowing his eyes and pumping his fist. "Living in the shadows and sacrificing others for your own twisted desires! The time has now come to place _you_ on the alter instead! Behold Sacrifice's Special Ability! Absorption Force!"

"What?!" Murdock gasped as his Alien Telepath was suddenly sucked into a vacuum, straight inside Sacrifice's body through its minuscule eye-head. "What trickery is this?!"

"Once per turn," Pegasus explained, "Sacrifice can equip one Monster my controls on the field onto its body and takes on that Monster's stats!"

**[Sacrifice's ATK/DEF: 1600/1000]**

"I am not done yet!" Maximillion continued, his eyes flashing wildly as he took two more cards out of his hand. "I activate Fusion from my hand! By sending the Thousand-Eyes Idol in my hand as well as the Sacrifice on my field to the Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon Thousand-Eyes Sacrifice from my Extra Deck in Attack Position!"

"What did you say?!" Murdock cried, his eyes going bloodshot. As the creature in front of him mutated and expanded in size before him, he was shocked to see his Alien Monster shattered through the process.

"_Very intelligent move!" _MP cried through the speakers. _"By first equipping Alien Telepath to Sacrifice before fusing it, Contestant Crawford was able to destroy one of his opponent's Monsters effortlessly! Moreover, he can now activate Thousand-Eyes Sacrifice's effect all over again!"_

As MP said this, the creature on the field evolved into its next stage, hideous eyelids covering its entire body.

**[Thousand-Eyes Sacrifice: LV1/0/0] [Attack Position]**

"Now, Thousand-Eyes Restrict," Maximillion cried, his hair flapping around in the wind, "Absorption Force! Absorb Alien Overlord!" Murdock grunted as another of his Alien Monsters was sucked into the grotesque creature's body, appearing inside its skin through one of its wing-like arms, leaving Murdock with nothing to shield him on the track.

**[Thousand-Eyes Sacrifice's ATK/DEF: 2200/1600]**

"Go on, Thousand-Eyes Sacrifice!" Pegasus screamed, his eyes stretching intensely. "Attack Murdock Willard directly!"

Just as the monstrous creature was about to strike, Murdock mustered enough strength to launch his set card on the field. "Trap Card, activate! I use Call of the Haunted to revive Evigishki Soul Ogre in Attack Position!"

**[Evigishki Soul Ogre: LV8/2800/2800]**

Seeing Anselm's sea monster with higher Attack Power, Pegasus knew he was done this turn. Waving to his own Fusion Monster, he motioned for it to come back to his side. "Cancel the attack, Thousand-Eyes Sacrifice!" As his Monster obeyed, Maximillion let his arm drop onto his lap as he continued driving along the track. "I will now end my turn!"

"My turn!" Murdock drew his card, adding it to his hand, as he examined Maximillion's field.

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 4 / Royalty 7]**

**[Duelist X's LP: 3750]**

"It is now that I activate Thousand-Eyes Sacrifice's second Special Ability!" Maximillion said, raising his hand. "Thousand-Eyes Curse! As long as this Monster remains on the field, none of your Monsters can attack or change their Battle Positions!" As Pegasus spoke, all thousand eyes on his Monster's scary body popped open, unleashing a yellow dust that promptly paralyzed Soul Ogre in its tracks.

"I see you've properly stopped me from attacking you," Murdock grumbled, taking another card from his hand out. "In that case, I'll set one Monster face-down and end my turn." As his card appeared in horizontal face-down position, Murdock glared hard at his opponent. "You've reached the limitations. Thousand-Eyes Sacrifice was Pegasus J. Crawford's most powerful creation, and you're hiding behind it like a weak child. In the end, you couldn't even manage to surpass your own father!"

"Are you sure of that?" Maximillion asked, a sudden smirk coming to his lips.

"What?"

"You are wrong," Maximillion continued, placing his hand over his deck. "I am about to show you that I have surpassed my father in every way! My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 5 / Royalty 8]**

**[Maximillion's LP: 2250]**

"Here goes!" Maximillion cried, inserting a card from his hand into his Duel Disk. "I pay 1000 of my Life in order to activate Toon World from my hand!"

**[Maximillion's LP: 2250 - 1250]**

Appearing out in front of Maximillion's D-Wheel was the original Toon World invented by his father, a green picture book with a pop-up castle inside of it.

"Then I Summon Toon Tuner from my hand in Attack Position!" Popping out of the picture book was a cartoon squirrel with buggy eyes.

**[Toon Tuner: LV3/700/1000] **

"Toon Tuner?!" Yusei was appropriately surprised to see this card, as were his friends. "Does that mean this man has created a Toon Monster Synchro Monster?!"

Murdock kept his eyes glued on his opponent, simply scoffing at the sight.

"You won't have that attitude when you see the Monster I'm about to Summon! But first, Toon Tuner's effect allows me to change its level to any level between one and ten when it is used as material for a Synchro Summon! As such, I change its level to one!"

**[Toon Tuner's LV: 3 - 1]**

"Then I tune my now Level One Toon Tuner with my Thousand-Eyes Sacrifice to Synchro Summon Toon Tuner in Attack Position!"

The field lit up in an intense inverted light, Murdock shielding his eyes.

"When the forces of innocence and chaos clash together, a truly disturbing image is born! Shatter minds and consume sanity! Synchro Summon! Manifest yourself before us, Toon Sacrifice!"

**(1+1=2)**

As both Monsters joined together in a purple light, the magic of Toon World changed its body into a two-headed cartoon version of its former self, its eye-ball head double the size of its scrawny body.

Laughing, Maximillion raised both his hands above his head triumphantly. "Behold! The ultimate Toon Monster combining the abilities of both my father's prized creations! Toon Sacrifice!"

**[Toon Sacrifice: LV2/0/0]**

"Now experience its devastating power firsthand! Insanity Force!"

Murdock growled as his only line of defense was swallowed up by the insane demon creature, becoming a part of its body like all the others.

**[Toon Sacrifice's ATK/DEF: 2800/2800]**

Murdock's eyes widened as he was once again left with nothing on his field, not even a Trap Card to save himself with last second. Sensing his fear, Maximillion immediately went on the assault. "Toon Sacrifice can attack my opponent directly without the usual 500 Life cost, but that won't be necessary in this situation!" Chuckling, Maximillion whipped his arm forward. "Go, Toon Sacrifice! Attack Murdock Willard directly! Chaos Flare!"

Murdock screamed in pain as he received a blue blast of fire right to his chest, burning through his Riding Suit and sending him a good distance backward.

**[Duelist X's LP: 3750 - 950]**

**[Royalty's SC: 8 - 6]**

"How do you like the feeling of your own brutal EXPAIN System, you madman?!"

Coughing, Murdock forced a laugh as the smoke around his D-Wheel dispersed. "Oh, it feels like Heaven! But this is nothing compared to what you'll feel…"

"Keep dreaming, but that will not be happening!" Maximillion spewed, balling his hand into a tight fist. "I am going to defeat you and take your life here in front of all these people at the hands of your own twisted system! Then, once I defeat you, I am going to challenge Hayato Maeda, humiliating him in front of the world during the tournament he and Kaiba have hosted!" Pegasus proceeded to point toward the owner's box, where Hayato and Kaiba glared back at him.

"Then, once Hayato is utterly defeated," Maximillion went on, "I will take over officially as CEO of Industrial Illusions!" Turning back toward Murdock, Maximillion flashed a dark glare at him and the other Urteil members in the background as they rode by their booths. "Helping you and Urteil was meant as nothing more than a rouse to ruin this tournament and defeat you myself! Defeating you, Murdock Willard, the man Hayato Maeda invested seven long years of his life into finding, I would essentially be stealing his glory from right under his nose! That will make his defeat at my hands all the more delicious!"

"I can't believe this!" Kate cried in her booth, slamming her hands down on the table. "I had so much respect for you, too! How could you do something like this?!"

Over in the 5D's booth, Rua felt similar, glaring hard at the man. His own voice echoed in his head as he recalled how Maximillion went to great lengths along with Hayato to teach him a valuable lesson.

"_Maeda-san, Crawford-san, thank you for taking the time to Duel with me today. It was very educational."_

Rua grew frustrated as he remembered Maximillion's smiling face during that time, comparing him to the miserable man out on live television right now. "How can this be the same person I Dueled?! It's just not right!"

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Murdock began to laugh loud and hard. "You're going to defeat me?! You?! A weak child who calls a fusion of his father's legacy a masterpiece?! Get real!" Earning a scowl from Maximillion, Murdock continued as he drew his next card in a swift motion of his arm. "My turn! The talking is over now! The true experiment has begun!"

**[SC: Winged Pegasus 6 / Royalty 7]**

**[Murdock's LP: 950]**

"What did you just say?!" Maximillion asked, his expression hardening. "You really think you can defeat my grand creation so easily?!"

"I do!" Murdock yelled, veins popping out of his eyes. "The truth is that I've been holding back this entire Duel just to I could observe your strategies. As I figured, this is the best of your ability!"

Gritting his teeth hard enough to crack them, Maximillion gave a hard growl. "If you think you can, just give it a shot! As long as Toon Sacrifice remains face-up on my field, its Thousand-Eyes Curse will prevent any and all other Monsters from attacking! What's more, it currently as the 2800 Attack Power of your partner's Monster! Just how do you intend to surpass it?!"

"I'll show you right now!" Murdock cried, his eyes stretching chaotically. "I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing seven Speed Counters, I draw two cards from my deck!"

**[Royalty's SC: 7 - 0]**

As Murdock came to a screeching stop while his Speed Counters dropped to nothing, he instantly slapped the card he drew down onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon Alien Ammonite in Attack Position!" Joining the researcher on his side of the track was a liquid-like creature with see-through skin and slimy tentacles.

**[Alien Ammonite: LV1/500/200]**

"When Alien Ammonite is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level Four or lower Alien Monster from my Graveyard! Come back to be, Alien Warrior!"

**[Alien Warrior: LV4/1800/1000] [Attack Position]**

"I'm tuning my Level One Alien Ammonite with my Level Four Alien Warrior!"

Maximillion's eyes widened as the field was filled with a dark mist that concealed his vision.

"Evolution beyond chaos will corrupt the world and rot humanity! The embodiment of madness will raise its head here and now! Synchro Summon! Corrode them all, Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar!"

As the purple mist cleared, Maximillion met the eyes of a truly obscene Monster three times as large as Murdock's D-Wheel. Eyeball tentacles flapped around, hanging off its armored body like noodles.

**[Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar: LV5/2600/1800] [Attack Position]**

"That thing's so damn big!" Rua cried, grasping the front of the table tightly. "But its Attack Power is still weaker the Toon Sacrifice's! What's he trying to do?!"

Maximillion froze in place as he stared into the yellow eyes of the very card he painted himself. "This Monster…"

"I activate Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar's effect!" Murdock cried, whipping his hand forward. "Once per turn, I can select up to two face-up Spells or Traps and return them to their owner's hands! Infinite Whiplash!"

Murdock laughed as his giant ball of a Monster used its eyeball tentacles to wrap around both his Forbidden Zone and Maximillion's Toon Double Revenge. Both cards were instantly sent off the field back into their hands.

"Then, once this effect resolves, it places another two A-Counters anywhere on the field!" Maximillion gasped as two more pink alien blobs leeched onto his Toon Sacrifice.

**[Toon Sacrifice: 2 A-Counters]**

"Next," Murdock cried, raising his hand, "I activate Gol'gar's second effect! Once per turn, it can destroy up to two A-Counters on the field in order to destroy one card my opponent controls! Infinite Agony!" Snapping his fingers, Gol'gar used its larger red scaly tentacle to smash Toon Sacrifice, its body shattering along with the absorbed Soul Ogre.

Seemingly spacing out at this point, Maximillion started chuckling lightly to himself as he suddenly remembered something.

"That's right… This Monster…"

"Let me show you the true power of the EXPAIN System! As payback for that attack earlier, I'm going to let you be the first person to experience the EXPAIN System's maximum level, Level 7!" Cackling, Murdock turned the dial all the way up.

"I remember now…"

"Go, Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar! Attack Maximillion Pegasus Crawford directly! Infinite Despair!"

Amidst the intense energy heading his way via a blue laser beam, Maximillion suddenly smiled widely. "When I created that card, I remember thinking…"

As Murdock laughed, the laser beam crashed into Maximillion's chest, tearing through his flesh.

"_Let the world and everyone inside it, myself included, rot away…"_

Maximillion's scream echoed throughout the entire stadium, twice as loud as Ingrid. An explosion rocked both D-Wheels, felt all the way up to the UN members way up on top of Hayato's tower. When the explosion finally dispersed, Maximillion was a shell of his former self, his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he sat motionlessly on a now unmanned D-Wheel. Most of the skin on his body had been torn, and blood was gushing down his neck and back, turning his once snow-white suit a crimson red. Before anyone could reach him, Maximillion and his D-Wheel crashed into the side rail in a ball of flames.

Murdock laughed hysterically as he rode off the track, quite pleased with the result of his system.

"_Th-The Duel has ended!" _MC stammered into his mic, once again flabbergasted. _"With Maximillion Crawford defeated, Team Royalty has officially won four out of five of their Duels! Team Royalty will advance to Day Two!"_

**TEAM ROYALTY: ADVANCES**

**TEAM WINGED PEGASUS: RETIRES**

Still laughing, Murdock pulled into the driveway of his team's booth. As he hopped off his D-Wheel, he saw Etzel walking up to him. "What happened to us not exposing so much, huh? Weren't you just lecturing me a moment ago? Yet you go and practically give your identity away out there!"

"Hmph," Murdock scoffed, looking down on the younger man. "Don't you try to talk down to me, boy!"

Over in her corner, Masaki watched her master with dead eyes, the events displayed in front of her having no effect on her emotionally.

Team 5D's looked rightfully disturbed by what they saw, glaring hard at Murdock and the rest of his team.

"No one deserves that kind of brutality," Aki growled, showing her teeth angrily. "No matter who they are…!"

Rua looked especially disturbed, his entire body shaking as he watched paramedics carry Maximillion off on a stretcher. "Crawford-_san_…"

Ruka looked like she was on the verge of tears, cupping her hands together in prayer. "We can't allow this brutality to continue…"

His patience reaching its limits, Yusei suddenly rose from his chair. Jack noticed this, cocking his head back so he could look up at his friend. "Yusei, where do you think you're doing?"

"You all stay here," Yusei replied stoically, his jacket blowing behind him as he stepped away from the table and out of the booth. "There's something I need to do."

"_And next up, the final matchup of the tournament's first day!" _MC was saying as Yusei walked out into the sidelines. _"Our final two teams are Team Unicorn from Spain and Team Judgment from Germany! Will both these teams please come forward?!"_

As MC was announcing this, Hayato was heading toward the door inside his office. As he had his hand on the handle, he heard Kaiba addressing him.

"What do you intend to do with that traitor?"

"I'll have him properly treated first before having him arrested," Hayato said grimly, not turning to face the fellow CEO. "I owe Maximillion a lot. If it wasn't for him, I would not have improved as much as I did. Even if he's an enemy now, I can't allow him to suffer in a jail cell with such hideous wounds…"

With that, Hayato walked through the door and shut it behind him. Seto scoffed to himself, Mokuba tilting his head in confusion across the room. "All of you are far too weak."

Outside in the hallway, Hayato received a call on his cell phone. Seeing the caller, he answered it and replied somberly. "Hello?"

"_It's me, Eirika. I'm here with Fusionist. I'm sorry to say that all of the enemies got away from us."_

Hayato gritted his teeth together, punching the wall as he waited for the elevator door to open. "I understand," he replied, attempting to mask his frustration. "Tell the police to keep an eye out for them."

Erin and Yusha stood atop the bleachers, having just entered when Murdock delivered the final attack. "About Murdock Willard," Erin continued, clenching her fist, "what are your orders regarding that man?"

"_Leave him be for the time being."_

Obviously not pleased with the response, Erin started shouting into the phone. "Why?! He practically gave away his identity!"

"_I'm afraid we don't have enough evidence to prove that to the police. If we arrest him on gut alone, our organization will be made out to look like thugs. Just be patient a little longer. There's no way an egocentrically insane fool like Willard won't reveal his identity by the time this tournament ends."_

With that, Hayato hung up his phone. Erin and Yusha were furious by this point, glaring down at Murdock in the stadium below.

"This is just too much…!" Yusha cried, balling his fists tightly. "Too much…!"

"Just give up," Erin said suddenly, looking down at the ground in frustration. "Just accept it, Yusha. We lost this round…"

"Erin…" Yusha, not used to seeing the girl looking so defeated, took a step closer to her with his arm raised. "Are you okay?"

"This isn't over, though," she continued, a smirk coming to her lips. "We managed to learn a lot today, and Murdock will be back here tomorrow along with his goons. We'll use the data we collected to launch a counterattack against them!"

Feeling a bit better, Yusha returned the smile. "Yeah… But we took a lot of damage today. Let's go get ourselves treated properly and check up on the others."

Nodding, Erin joined Yusha as they turned around to pass through the door leading to the interior stadium.

Over in the Team Judgment pit booth, Fynn was laughing like a hyena as he rose from his seat. "Well, that was a damn blast! Now it's our turn! First Wheeler, get your ass out there!"

"He's already going," Jonas said, pointing his finger. Fynn cocked his head a bit, noticing Anton heading out onto the field atop his forest green D-Wheel.

"Oh, guess the bastard couldn't wait until I gave the order," Fynn said, shrugging. "Oh well. He better put on a good show."

At the same time, Jean of Team Unicorn was giving his orders as well. "You've seen what these people are capable of," Jean said, his hands folded neatly on the table. "If my hunch is correct, you can expect the same trickery from Team Judgment. Be careful."

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about me," Andre said, all smiles and flashing a thumbs-up. "I'll be going with the usual, Jean! You guys can follow up after me!"

Just as Andre was heading out into the pit's driveway, he was surprised to see Yusei approaching. "Yusei! What are you doing here?"

Jean heard Andre mention Yusei's name, and the man glanced up to look his rival in the eye. "What are you doing, Yusei? You shouldn't converse with your opponents during an official tournament."

Yusei remained silent for a long moment, the two men meeting eyes intensely. After a while, Yusei finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Jean, you…no, Team Unicorn should forfeit this tournament."

* * *

><p>ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The one thing a Duelist doesn't want to hear! What will Jean's reply be?!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 36: "United Unicorns"**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi (Main story), ZeroSaber39 (Misaki"Voice" scene)**

**Characters appearing from anime (and manga): Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Ruka Heartlily, Rua Heartlily, Crow Hogan, Sly Mizuki, Divine Mizuki, Stephanie Mayumi, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Hayato Maeda, Yako Tenma, Gekko Tenma, Master of Ceremonies, Yugi Mutou, Judai Yuki)**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Maximillion Pegasus Crawford, Jack Wilstone, Kate Painter, Anselm, Misaki Emu, Etzel, Fynn Hartmann, Anton Bartholomew, Jonas, Alf Kappler, Derrick Obama), Halo ("Eirika" Erin Kayaker, "Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi, Murdock Willard, Mel, Kotomo Minami), ZeroSaber (Jophiel Omniel, Yukio Kyoji, Lara Terryal, "Voice", Yukiko)**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi/hearow2/Acer One Three Four (Team Winged Pegasus vs. Team Royalty)**

**Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance): **

**Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Forbidden Zone (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Continuous Trap**

**As long as this card remains on the field, all Spell Cards are treated as "Speed Spells". This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

**Gishki Marker **

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Aqua/Effect**

**1600/1200**

**When this card is Summoned: You can target 1 "Gishki" Ritual Monster or "Gishki" Ritual Spell Card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.**

**Spirit of the Harp**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Fairy**

**800/2000**

**Evigishki Gustkraken**

**WATER**

**Level 6**

**Aqua/Ritual/Effect**

**2400/1000**

**You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Gishki" Ritual Spell Card. When this card is Ritual Summoned: Look at up to 2 random cards in your opponent's hand, then shuffle 1 of them into the Deck.**

**Speed Spell – Speed Fusion**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Send Fusion Material Monsters from your hand or field listed on a Fusion Monster to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.**

**Witch of the Black Forest**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1100/1200**

**When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 1 monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand.**

**Lady of Faith**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**1100/800**

**Musician King**

**LIGHT**

**Level 5**

**Spellcaster/Fusion**

**1750/1500**

**"Witch of the Black Forest" + "Lady of Faith"**

**Metalmorph**

**Trap**

**Target 1 face-up monster; equip this card to that target. It gains 300 ATK and DEF. If it attacks, it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the attack target, during damage calculation only.**

**Gishki Vision**

**WATER**

**Level 2**

**Sea Serpent/Effect**

**700/500**

**If you Ritual Summon a WATER Ritual Monster, this card can be used as the entire Tribute. You can discard this card; add 1 "Gishki" Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand.**

**Gishki Aquamirror**

**Ritual Spell**

**This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Gishki" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. You can shuffle this card from the Graveyard into the Deck to target 1 "Gishki" Ritual Monster in your Graveyard; return that target to your hand.**

**Gishki Chain**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Sea Serpent/Effect**

**1800/1000**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: Look at the top 3 cards of your Deck. If there is a Ritual Monster(s) or Ritual Spell Card(s), you can reveal one of them to your opponent and add it to your hand. Then return the other cards to your Deck in the order of your choice.**

**Evigishki Soul Ogre**

**WATER**

**Level 8**

**Aqua/Ritual/Effect**

**2800/2800**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Ritual Summoned. You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Gishki" Ritual Spell Card. Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Gishki" monster to target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; shuffle that target into the Deck.**

**Gishki Vanity**

**WATER**

**Level 2**

**Aqua/Effect**

**1000/800**

**During your Main Phase: You can discard this card; this turn, your opponent cannot activate Spells, Traps, Spell/Trap effects, or Monster Card effects when a "Gishki" monster is Ritual Summoned, or when a "Gishki" Ritual Spell Card is activated.**

**Gishki Ariel**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1000/1800**

**FLIP: You can add 1 "Gishki" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

**Hibikime**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior**

**1450/1000**

**Speed Spell – Fissure**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate by removing 4 of your Speed Counters. Destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has the lowest ATK. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.)**

**Toon Universe (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Continuous Trap**

**This card's name is treated as "Toon World". Increase the ATK of all Toon Monsters by 300 for every Toon Monster you control on the field. Discard 1 "Toon World" from your hand to double this effect (600 per Toon Monster).**

**Toon Alligator**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Reptile**

**800/1600**

**Toon Summoned Skull**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Fiend/Toon**

**2500/1200**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Cannot be Special Summoned unless you control a face-up "Toon World". Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing the same number of monsters required for a Tribute Summon (normally 1). This card cannot attack the turn it is Special Summoned. You must pay 500 Life Points to declare an attack with this monster. If "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, destroy this card. This card can attack your opponent directly, unless they control a Toon Monster. If they do control one, this card must target a Toon Monster for its attacks.**

**Alien Warrior**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Reptile/Effect**

**1800/1000**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, place 2 A-Counters on the monster that destroyed it. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter during damage calculation only.)**

**Alien Overlord**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Reptile/Effect**

**2200/1600**

**You can remove 2 A-Counters from anywhere on the field to Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can place 1 A-Counter on each face-up monster your opponent controls. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter during damage calculation only.) You can only control 1 face-up "Alien Overlord".**

**Alien Telepath**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Reptile/Effect**

**1600/1000**

**Once per turn, you can remove 1 A-Counter from a monster your opponent controls, and destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter during damage calculation only.)**

**Toon Double Revenge (Created by hearow2)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Activate only when a Toon Monster on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Pay half your Life Points, then Banish one random card from your deck in order to select two cards your opponent controls on the field; take control of the first target, and this card gains the effect of the second card as long as this card remains face-up on the field.**

**Speed Spell – Pot of Greed (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards.**

**Pot of Greed**

**Spell**

**Draw 2 cards.**

**Black Illusion Ritual**

**Spell**

**This card is used to Ritual Summon "Sacrifice". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 1 or more.**

**Sacrifice (TCG: Relinquished) **

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect**

**You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Illusion Ritual". Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card with this effect.) This card's ATK and DEF become equal to that equipped monster's. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy that equipped monster instead. While equipped with that monster, any battle damage you take from battles involving this card inflicts equal effect damage to your opponent.**

**Fusion (TCG: Polymerization)**

**Spell**

**Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck.**

**Thousand-Eyes Idol**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster**

**Thousand Eyes Sacrifice (TCG: Thousand Eyes Restrict)**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**"Sacrifice" + "Thousand-Eyes Idol"**

**Other monsters cannot change their battle position or attack. Once per turn, you can equip 1 monster your opponent controls to this card (max 1). This card's ATK and DEF become the same as the equipped monster's. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead.**

**Call of the Haunted**

**Continuous Trap**

**Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Toon World**

**Continuous Spell**

**Pay 1000 Life Points to activate this card.**

**Toon Tuner (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Toon/Tuner**

**700/1000**

**This card cannot attack during the turn that it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, destroy this card. If "Toon World" is on your side of the field and your opponent does not control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. When this card is used as material for a Synchro Summon, change the level of this card to any level between 1-10.**

**Toon Sacrifice (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Level 2**

**DARK**

**0/0**

**Spellcaster/Synchro/Toon**

**1 "Toon" Tuner + "Thousand Eyes Sacrifice"**

**When a "Toon World" you control on the field is destroyed, destroy this card. If "Toon World" is on your side of the field and your opponent does not control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, other monsters cannot change their battle positions or attack. Select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field, and equip it to this card (this effect can only be used once per turn, and you can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card). The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the same amounts as the monster equipped to this card. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead, and your opponent takes half that monster's ATK as damage.**

**Alien Ammonite**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Reptile/Tuner**

**500/200**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Alien" monster from your Graveyard. Destroy it during the End Phase.**

**Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar**

**LIGHT**

**Level 5**

**Reptile/Synchro/Effect**

**"Alien Ammonite" + 1 or more non-Tuner "Alien" monsters**

**Once per turn, you can select any number of face-up Spell or Trap Cards. Return those cards to their owners' hands, and distribute new A-Counters among monsters on the field equal to the number of cards returned. Once per turn, you can remove 2 A-Counters from anywhere on the field to destroy 1 card your opponent controls.**


	36. United Unicorns

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 36: "United Unicorns"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. With newfound resolve, Yusei and his friends prepare themselves for the start of the grand tournament gathering many fierce opponents from across the world in one arena!<em>

_With the fun Duels out of the way, the serious threat finally showed up—the members of Urteil disguising themselves as teams within the tournament. Up first against these threatening Duelists was none other than Maximillion's team, Team Winged Pegasus, with members of the A.D.'s Black Ops Division Ingrid and Wilstone by his side. One brutal Duel after another using Murdock's EXPAIN System, Ingrid, Maximillion and their comrade Mike Jackson were taken down and placed in the hospital. _

_Elsewhere, after barely escaping the confrontation with Jophiel and Eirika, Yukio forced Stephanie to follow him as he fled the stadium, avoiding capture at the hands of Yusha. _

_Back in the stadium, his emotions affected by the Duelists harmed by Urteil, Yusei approaches his friends and allies Team Unicorn with a rather shocking comment…_

* * *

><p>ooooooooooooooo<p>

* * *

><p>"Jean, you…no, Team Unicorn should forfeit this tournament."<p>

Jean fell silent as he stared up at Yusei, the two men exchanging stern glances for several long seconds. Getting heated, Andre finally interjected, running up behind the leader of Team 5D's. "Hey, Yusei! What do you think you're say-?!"

Before Andre could finish, his leader silenced him with a wave of his arm. The rest of the members quieted down, waiting to see what Jean was about to say. Turning back to Yusei, Jean finally spoke. "What exactly are you here for, Yusei? You should know full well that it's disrespectful as a Duelist to even suggest surrendering."

"I know you're smart enough to realize that these aren't just normal Duels anymore," Yusei said, eyes narrowing. "Especially after you saw what happened to Team Winged Pegasus."

Jean paused for a minute, fidgeting his fingers back and forth as a slow smile came to his face. "Of course we're aware. There's no way those consecutive crashes were all mere coincidences. But so what?"

"It isn't worth risking your lives! These are enemies you can't deal with, Jean!" Yusei was growing frantic, waving his arms around as he spoke.

"That's enough, Yusei!" Jean snapped, rising from his chair. "This isn't like you!"

Freezing in place, Yusei averted his eyes suddenly in guilt. "It's not that I don't think you guys can win. I just don't want people not involved risking their lives."

His smile widening, Jean turned the corner as he exited his booth, walking up to place his hand on Yusei's shoulder. "You and your team were the strongest Duelists we ever faced," the Unicorn leader said, his voice calm and smooth as usual. "However, we haven't spent the last ten years doing nothing. When we came to this tournament, we planned to defeat Team 5D's! If we can't defeat your enemies, we have no hope of that!"

The scientist finally brought his eyes back to Jean's, still remaining silent.

"We appreciate the concern," Jean continued, removing his hand from Yusei's shoulder so he could turn back toward the other members of Team Unicorn. "But as Duelists, the five of us came here to honor our pride! We won't run away from the enemy, no matter who they are." Flashing Yusei a thumbs-up, Jean turned his head to give Yusei one last smile. "At the very least, if they are really up to no good, we'll take them down with us and have no regrets doing it."

Yusei met eyes with all five of the D-Wheelers, realizing nothing he said would be able to stop them. Nodding, Yusei stepped out of their way. "Just try to be careful."

"Coming from you, that's a joke," Breo said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Andre added, flashing a smirk. "Who was it that took on the task of protecting Neo Domino City by himself? You've got no room to call us reckless, Yusei."

"I guess you're right," Yusei replied, giving a smile of his own. "But even so, I'll still tell you not to be reckless."

With that, Jean and the others took their seats once more, leaving Yusei in the driveway of their booth and Andre gearing up for the first match.

On the opponent's side, Anton Bartholomew was strapping his helmet on as he sat atop his D-Wheel, looking around the stadium curiously. Not long ago, he had felt the aura of both Jophiel and Aki flaring up. Leah had noticed it to, and Anton could clearly see that their presences disturbed her. As he glanced across the bleachers, he could no longer feel their presence. As he inspected the Team 5D's pit booth, he clearly saw Aki sitting with her friends, so he made the assumption that whatever had transpired was settled for the moment. Still, the thought of Jophiel going on a rampage concerned him greatly.

While still lost in thought, Anton reached the track's starting line when he saw Andre approaching from the other side. As his opponent drew near, the Master of Ceremonies' booming voice filled the stadium once more.

_"We have finally arrived, folks! It's been an intense day, but we have arrived at our eighth and final matchup of the Riding World Future's first day! Team Unicorn, the prestigious Riding Duel team that gave Team 5D's a tough battle during the World Riding Duel Grand Prix, will face the mysterious Team Judgment from Germany! Up first from Unicorn is Andre, the Duelist capable of defeating several powerful Duelists on his own, against an unknown challenger by the name of Anton Bartholomew! What will happen in this Duel?!"_

Smirking, Andre met Anton's eyes immediately as he drove up next to him. "Your group's got everyone freaking out, you know. But you should know that I don't take threats very seriously. I'm not sure what game you guys are playing out on this field, but I'll show you a Duel you can't comprehend!"

Sighing, Anton returned Andre's gaze. "You seem pretty pumped up despite what happened in the last round. Are you really not scared? Don't you fear pain?"

"Trying to intimidate me won't work," Andre replied dryly, narrowing his eyes.

"Really?" Anton said, mimicking Andre's facial expression. "Yes, I can see that you're a strong man. Let's try to make this an interesting Duel."

Andre saw something at that moment that caught him off guard. As Anton spoke, he felt the hairs on his arm standing on end. Gasping, he glanced over to see a white energy emitting out of his body. "What are you?"

Off in the side lines, the remaining teams were talking amongst themselves as the match was nearing its start. Tatsuya from Team Pride waved his hand energetically as he spoke to his teammates. "This should be a really interesting match," he said, pointing toward the stadium track. "You guys know Andre, don't you? In his Duels against Team 5D's, he defeated Aki Izayoi and Jack Atlas by himself."

Over in the Team New Generation booth, Keith was having a similar discussion with his allies. "Team Unicorn…a brilliant team with the three original members who participated during the W.R.G.P. Andre, the powerful D-Wheeler who won all their Duels in the W.R.G.P. until he was finally defeated by Yusei Fudo. Breo, the brilliant D-Wheeler with Deck Destruction capabilities."

"Then there's their leader, Jean," Shaun Daoshin added, his glasses catching a glimpse of sunlight. "He is said to be one of the most brilliant team strategists in all of recent Duel Monsters history. I hate to say it, but he may even rival me in that department." Laughing, Hell-Eyes pushed his sunglasses up his nose. "Those two new additions for this tournament are virtually unknown. However, with Breo's ability to track down talented Duelists, I have no doubt that they're powerful."

Up on the roof, the members of the United Nations were talking amongst themselves as well, pointing every now and then to the Duelists down below. As Derrick Obama was wrapped up in a fiery debate with the North Korean dictator regarding the scandal by Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corporation caused by Maximillion Crawford, the representative of Germany had her eyes fixated on Team Judgment down in the side lines.

The leader from Mexico, Felix Gomez, noticed the serious look on the woman's face and confronted her about it. "You've been looking pale since this Team Judgment showed up. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing," Angela Schroeder replied hastily, waving her hand. "Please leave me alone. I prefer not to associate with your kind."

"Wh-What?!" the Mexican leader cried, turning red in the face. "You insult the Mexican people?!"

"That isn't what I meant," Angela replied darkly, her blonde hair covering most of her face. "I simply can't stand rich politicians like you who bend the rules."

The Mexican rambled on and on, Angela merely ignoring him at this point. Instead, her thoughts were fixated on the five faces making up Team Judgment. She had already thought the name of their team to be odd when she first heard it, but the members she saw weren't the images she'd been given before she arrived. Just what was going on? Was there something going on in her country she wasn't even aware of? She then recalled the leader of the United Kingdom facing a similar dilemma earlier with Team Royalty when they first showed up. These mysterious crashes started soon after, and Eliot Camelton had been freaking out ever since. Could they have some relation to each other?

Just as Yusei backtracked toward his team's booth, he heard MC announcing the start of the Duel.

_"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"_

With that, Yusei felt the sharp speed of two D-Wheels fly behind him as Andre and Anton left the starting line and raced toward the first corner.

"You won't best me in speed!" Andre shouted over the sound of their engines. "My D-Wheel has been fortified with special rocket boosters!"

"Is that so?" Anton asked, not seeming the least bit concerned. Just as Andre was confident with his first turn victory, he felt a powerful pressure coming from behind him. Catching just a glimpse through his mirror, Andre was shocked to see Anton's entire D-Wheel glowing with energy. In a matter of seconds, Anton was already surpassing Andre and making progress toward the first corner.

"What?! There's no way your basic modeled D-Wheel could out speed my modified D-Wheel!" Anton pointed to his own navy blue D-Wheel with a unicorn's horn carved into the front.

"Sorry," Anton replied, his expression reserved. "There are just some things in this world you can't understand even if you tried!" With one final burst of energy, Anton scored the first corner, leaving Andre in the dust.

"The first turn's mine!" Anton cried, swiping his six cards off his deck. "Draw!"

_"Anton Bartholomew somehow gains the first corner and the first turn!" _MC cried into his microphone. _"This Duel is already looking to be a surprising one!"_

**[SC: Judgment 1 / Unicorn 1]**

**[Anton's LP: 4000]**

**[Andre's LP: 4000]**

Anton eyed the card he drew, adding it to his hand as he slapped down another card from his hand. "I Summon Winda, Priestess of Gusto in Attack Position!" Appearing beside Anton was a green-haired teenager dressed in a beige robe and wielding a large staff.

**[Winda, Priestess of Gusto: LV2/1000/400]**

As the female Monster appeared, Andre noticed something different about this Monster. Usually one could tell a slight difference between the Momentum Solid Vision, but this girl looked like a flesh and blood human. Anton noticed Andre eyeing his Monster, staring calmly back as his spiky black hair shifted back and forth in the increasing speed around him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Andre replied aloofly, turning away.

"In that case, I'll set two cards face-down on the track. Turn end!"

"My turn!" Andre immediately declared, drawing his sixth card. Eyeing it, Andre realized instantly he scored an early advantage.

**[SC: Judgment 2 / Unicorn 2]**

**[Andre's LP: 4000]**

Adding the Mirror Force Trap Card he just drew to his hand, Andre gave his hand one last look as he finalized his plan of action. "By discarding one Beast-Type Monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Egotistical Ape in Attack Position!" Andre revealed his Playful Possum Monster Card before sending it into the Graveyard. Joining Andre on the track was a small monkey with the blue spirit of an especially peeved ape appearing behind it.

**[Egotistical Ape: LV5/1200/1200] **

"Then I activate Egotistical Ape's effect!" Andre continued, whipping his finger out in front of him. "When this Monster is Special Summoned by its own effect, I can either increase or decrease its level by the level of the discarded Beast-Type Monster! Playful Possum is a Level Two Monster, so I choose to decrease Egotistical Ape's level by two!"

**[Egotistical Ape's LV: 5 - 3]**

"But I'm not done yet!" Andre continued, his spiky red bangs fluttering above his eyes. "I Normal Summon Rescue Cat in Attack Position!" Joining his ranks, a white-grey cat ran along the track, wearing a yellow helmet and a whistle.

**[Rescue Cat: LV4/300/100] **

"Then I activate Rescue Cat's effect! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon two Level Three or Beast-Type Monsters from my deck!" As he said this, the cat disappeared in a puff of white smoke. "I Special Summon Lightlord Hunter Raiko and X-Saber Airbellum from my deck in Attack Position!" Appearing from the smoke was two Beasts, one a snow white mountain lion and the other a two-legged tiger clad in armor and sharp battle claws.

**[Lightlord Hunter Raiko: LV2/200/100]**

**[X-Saber Airbellum: LV3/1600/200]**

"Here goes!' Andre cried, pumping his fist as a yellow light engulfed the entire field. "I'm Tuning my now Level Three Egotistical Ape with my Level Two Lightlord Hunter Raiko!"

**(3+2=5)**

Anton shifted his hazel eyes cautiously as the three Monsters were consumed by the bright energy, replaced by a larger, sturdier shadow.

"Galloping in the heavens like thunders and crossing the skies like a mighty gate, appear forth from the world of myth and legend! Synchro Summon! Neigh, Thunder Unicorn!"

The shadow appeared as the light dispersed, the horned unicorn's blue skin and yellow main matching Andre's navy blue Riding Suit.

**[Thunder Unicorn: LV5/2200/1800] [Attack Position]**

"So that's your Ace Monster, is it?" Anton asked stoically, eyeing the unicorn curiously as he rode alongside his opponent.

Smirking, Andre examined the two set cards on Anton's field. There was definitely some risk involved, but he'd have to take a chance if he wanted to try to make up for losing his lead earlier. Andre considered the effect of Thunder Unicorn: "Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. It loses 500 ATK for each monster you control, until the End Phase. During the turn this effect is activated, no other monsters can attack, except this card."

However, Andre quickly realized that in this situation, if he played his cards right, he could potentially wipe the Monster off the field with a second Monster while not restricting his attacks and still dealing considerable damage with Thunder Unicorn's 2200 Attack Points. If he were to use Thunder Unicorn's effect, he could destroy the Gusto Monster and deal Anton 2200 points of damage, the same as a Direct Attack, by decreasing its Attack Power by 500 for the two Monsters he controlled. However, if he attacked with Thunder Unicorn without using the effect, he could still deal 1200 points of damage, another 1600 points via Direct Attack by X-Saber Airbellum, then use X-Saber Airbellum's effect to send one random card from Anton's hand to the Graveyard as a result of that direct damage. Out of the three cards Anton still had in his hand, there was a good chance he could get rid of a key card he was holding onto.

Making his decision, Andre went ahead and ordered his unicorn into combat with a nod of his head. "Go on, Thunder Unicorn! Attack Winda, Priestess of Gusto! Thunder Spear!" Shooting a lightning bolt from the horn on its head, Thunder Unicorn was ready to fry the teen Gusto girl, but the sudden smirk on Anton's lips revealed that he had other plans.

**[Anton's LP: 4000 - 2800]**

**[Judgment's SC: 2 - 1]**

The attack went through, Winda electrocuted and sent to a one-way trip to the Card Graveyard, but Anton revealed her Monster Effect. "When Winda, Priestess of Gusto is destroyed by battle from an attacking opposing Monster, I can Special Summon one Gusto Tuner Monster from my deck! Come to me, Gusto Gulldo!" Standing between the X-Saber and a Direct Attack was a small blue bird with bronze armor on its head and neck.

**[Gusto Gulldo: LV3/500/500] [Defense Position]**

Smirking, Anton took a peek at the two cards he had face-down on his field. One of the cards was known as Raigeki Break, a card that could have stopped that attack from happening by destroying Thunder Unicorn, but he still would have been open to a Direct Attack that way. In fact, he had other plans for his Raigeki Break, so he was saving it for now.

"Disappointed, aren't you?" Anton teased with a slight smile as his D-Wheel slowed down due to his lack of a Speed Counter. "You were hoping to deal Direct Damage and force me to discard a card from my hand, right? I expect no less from the genius Duelist of Team Unicorn, but I'm afraid I was one step ahead of you."

Smirking, Andre returned the sarcasm. "You're pretty good, actually outsmarting me like that. The only person to pull that off was Yusei Fudo, so you can consider that a compliment."

"Why thank you," Anton lazily replied, his smile widening.

"Now I remember how tricky a Gusto Deck can be," Andre continued, slanting his eyes slightly. "They're capable of swarming the field when they're attacked and sent to the Graveyard. I could attack and destroy Gulldo, but as I recall, its effect allows you to Special Summon a Level Two or lower Gusto Monster from your deck. There's no telling what you could pull out, so I'll leave my Battle Phase at that."

Still smiling, Anton wasn't done playing with his opponent just yet. "I use this timing to activate the Trap Card, Raigeki Break!"

"Wh-What?!" Andre cried, his eyes widening in shock. "Why didn't you activate that to stop my attack before?!"

Ignoring his question, Anton continued with his move. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one card on the field! Say goodbye to your Thunder Unicorn!"

Andre grunted as his Ace was shot by a blast of energy, shattered and sent to his Graveyard.

"And the card I discarded…" As Anton recovered from the shockwave, he was once again met with shock when he saw the identity of the card.

"Why…?!"

"I've discarded Forbidden Zone from my hand!" Anton took the card out of his Graveyard to show its identity before returning it again, drawing immediate responses from the audience, the other teams on the side, and even his own Urteil teammates.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Anton?!" Fynn cried, slamming his fist on the table. "Do you intend to betray us?!"

Over in the Team Royalty pit booth, Etzel was also flaring with rage. "I always knew he was dumb, but I didn't think he was this much of an idiot!"

Still smiling despite the reactions, Anton peered down at his hand once again. Though he could have stopped the attack from going through if he had activated it earlier, he wouldn't have been able to get his Tuner Monster out onto the field. This was his true aim, as well as discarding this abomination of a card his organization forced him to carry. Had he relied on X-Saber Airbellum's effect, there was no guarantee that Forbidden Zone would have been selected, so this was a way he could be certain that his plan was put into effect.

"Answer me!" Andre repeated himself, his hazel irises doubling in size. "Why didn't you activate Raigeki Break earlier to stop my attack?!"

"It's simple," Anton replied, his lips pressing together flatly. "I don't need a card like that to defeat you."

"Tch," Andre grunted with a click of his tongue, outraged. "In that case, I'm going to need to go all out against you, Anton Bartholomew! I set two cards face-down! Turn end!"

As Andre entered his End Phase, his X-Saber Monster was destroyed. "The Monsters Special Summoned by Rescue Cat are destroyed during the End Phase of my turn," he explained calmly, his voice settling into a slightly more controlling tone.

"That's too bad," Anton replied dryly, placing his hand over his deck. "Because it's my turn now, and you've got no Monsters on your field."

As Anton prepared to enter his turn, Yusei and his friends were still in shock over Anton's move. "An Urteil Duelist who refuses to use their cheat card…?" the scientist said, his arms folded against his chest. "Just what's going on here?"

"My turn!" Anton declared, drawing his card. "Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 2 / Unicorn 3]**

**[Anton's LP: 2800]**

As Anton eyed the card he drew, Andre was feeling confident with the cards protecting him on the field. One of the was the well-known Trap Card, Mirror Force, that would instantly destroy every Monster Anton had on the field when he attacked. No matter what he does, there's no need for him to worry.

"You were probably thinking I was going to Synchro Summon with Gusto Gulldo, but you're mistaken," Anton said, taking the card he just drew and placing it on his Duel Disk. "Instead, I'm releasing Gusto Gulldo in order to Advance Summon Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto in Attack Position!" Replacing the eagle in a burst of energy, Anton's pig-tailed Psychic-Type Monster made an entrance, armed with a black staff.

**[Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto: LV5/1900/1400]**

"When Gusto Gulldo is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Level Two or lower Gusto Monster from my deck," Anton explained, shifting through his deck as he spoke. "You see, regardless of whether you attacked last turn or not, I already had it all figured out. Now come to me, Gusto Egul!"

**[Gusto Egul: LV1/200/400] [Attack Position]**

As his second eagle appeared, this one green and white feathered, Anton eyed the two set cards on Andre's field. Though his Psychic abilities were underdeveloped compared to Aki and Leah, he still had some special tricks of his own. Ever since he was a child, by harnessing his energies, he could see through objects for short periods of time. Using this technique, he could view just one of Andre's face-down cards for about five seconds, but he had no intention of cheating in this Duel, and he demonstrated that by throwing away Forbidden Zone. If anything, he intended to hold onto his Duelist's pride as long as possible.

"Here goes, Andre!" Anton said, giving a thrust of his arm. "I'm Tuning my Level One Gusto Egul with my Level Five Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto!"

**(1+5=6)**

The track was filled with a green energy, holding a different weight to it compared to normal Synchro Summons, Andre noticed quickly.

"Great Priestess Warrior from the other dimension, raise your staff for the sake of justice! Cast thy foe into eternal remorse! Synchro Summon! Enchant, Daigusto Sprheeze!"

Emerging from the light, the child green-haired warrior gave a raise of her staff as she floated in midair above Anton's D-Wheel.

**[Daigusto Sphreeze: LV6/2000/1300] [Attack Position]**

"When Daigusto Sphreeze is Synchro Summoned successfully," Anton continued, "I can add one Gusto card from my Graveyard to my hand." The card Anton was after floated from his Duel Disk up into his hand, revealing what Andre had been suspecting.

"So you're one of those Psychic Duelists, huh?" Andre said calmly. "I knew I sensed something different from you."

"I'm flattered," Anton said sarcastically, shifting slightly as he made another turn around the track. "You act like this is the first time you've Dueled a Psychic Duelist, but you don't seem to be aware that Aki Izayoi is also a Psychic."

"Is that so?" Andre asked, looking a bit surprised. "I never felt anything from her when I Dueled against her."

"I'm not surprised," Anton replied, shooting Aki a glance off to the side as he passed by the 5D's booth. "At that time, from what I hear, she was losing her Psychic powers. If you ever Duel her again, you'll probably notice a difference."

"I'll take note of that when we Duel Team 5D's in the finals!" Andre shot back, smirking.

"Too bad that won't be happening," Anton said, matching his smirk as he averted his gaze to the two set cards on Andre's field once again. Anton had been about to activate Final Speed World, but his intuition told him not to. Looking back up at his opponent riding right ahead of him on the track, Anton addressed him again. "I believe that there is a 50% chance of one of those cards you have on the field destroying my Monster when it attacks. Am I wrong?"

"Why don't you attack and find out?" Andre goaded, raising his finger cockily.

"If you insist," Anton replied, smiling. "You heard the man, Daigusto Sphreeze! Attack Andre directly! Sphreeze Breeze!" On order, the loli Gusto girl used her black staff to conjure up a green whirlwind, aimed directly at Andre's face. Before the wind could put a scratch on his forehead, however, a sudden barrier of light repelled the attack and negated it.

"Trap Card, activate! Mirror Force!"

"As I suspected," Anton smirked, looking quite calm for someone facing the card first generation Duelists had nightmares about.

"When an opponent's Monster attacks," Andre explained, "this card destroys the attacking Monster along with all face-up Attack Position Monsters they control on the field! Consider this payback for earlier."

Hardly flinching, Anton merely watched as his girlfriend burst open like a grape in the light's reflection. As the remainder of the Holy Barrier rained down over his eyes, Anton's smile remained intact. "Very nice comeback, but I'd like to remind you that it was all within my judgment. Prepared to deal with this scenario, I used Sphreeze as a precaution to retrieve the card I was after from my Graveyard if this scenario occurred.

"That may be true," Andre argued, "but your field's now left wide open. And don't think I'll give you free parking just because you were kind enough to remove Forbidden Zone. This ain't monopoly, pal!"

"I'm not a fan of monopoly," Anton said snarkily, closing his eyes. "I'm more of a poker gamer myself. Regardless, I'll admit that my field is wide open, but whether you can utilize that factor or not remains to be seen. Turn end!"

Entering his turn, Anton placed his hand over his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 3 / Unicorn 4]**

**[Andre's LP: 4000]**

Andre spent a moment eyeing the card he drew as his D-Wheel was gradually doubling in velocity due to his increasing Speed Counters. Right behind him, Anton was catching up fast, the fabric of his black T-Shirt flapping in the wind. "Your luck is pretty good," Andre finally said, his smile shrinking slightly. "I don't have a Monster Card in my hand, or a single card I can use to get one back."

"Too bad for you," Anton replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I guess you weren't able to utilize the situation you set up for yourself."

"Wait just a minute," Andre cut in, waving his finger. "Whoever said you were off the hook this turn? There's more than one way to skin a cat, and there's more than one way to burn a Duelist!"

Almost instantly, Anton figured out what was coming his way by merely observing Andre's hand, his mention of having no Monster Cards, and the fact that he had four Speed Counters.

"You figured it out, but it's too late!" Andre cried, pressing a button in the front of his D-Wheel. "I activate Final Speed World's effect! By removing four of my Speed Counters, I deal 800 points of damage to my opponent for each Speed Spell in my hand! I have one, so choke on a heaping helping of 800 damage!" Andre revealed the Speed Spell - Speed Energy he had been holding since the start of the Duel, and proceeded to fire a laser beam from the spiked horn on the front of his ride straight into Anton's chest.

**[Anton's LP: 2800 - 2000]**

Anton grunted, smoke pouring off his shirt as the attack went through and Andre came to a screeching halt. Once he managed to stop himself without crashing, Andre noticed that his opponent was looking quite healthy for someone dealing with the same trickery they used earlier to blast three Duelists to their deathbeds. "Are you guys too scared to play by your own death game rules?"

Wiping the dirt from his mouth, Anton flashed Andre a scowl. "I presume you're referring to the EXPAIN System? Don't worry. I've been using my Psychic powers to suppress that ridiculous device since the moment our Duel began. I thought I made it clear earlier, but let me reiterate my position. All I want is an honorable Duel between the two of us. No tricks and mirrors, got it?"

"Heh, you're pretty honorable for someone working with scum," Andre replied, taking the second unrevealed card from his hand. "But I still won't go easy on you. I set one card face-down! Turn end!"

"And I wouldn't want you to go easy on me," Anton replied, raising his hand. "This wouldn't be any fun that way, now would it?"

Watching Anton from the Team 5D's pit booth, Jack gave a hefty scoff at Anton's words. "How he can act so prideful while working with those bastards is beyond me, but I have to admit that I like the guy's attitude"

"It seems pretty strange to me, though," Rua said suddenly, rubbing his chin. "I mean, what kind of evil organization has an honorable Duelist to begin with? Wouldn't that just get in the way of their plans?"

"It does strike me as a bit odd," Yusei admitted, narrowing his eyes. "But from what we've seen so far, none of these people seem to be on the same page to begin with. It doesn't even seem like the Urteil organization is in synch or has any form of teamwork at all. The Psychic Duelists have their own motivations, and the various members we've seen range from insane and delusional to outright likeable. There's still four more members to see after this, so we'll have to pay close attention to each of them and make an assessment of our own."

"My turn!" Anton was saying, swiping a card off his deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 4 / Unicorn 1]**

**[Anton's LP: 2000]**

"I Summon Gusto Egul in Attack Position once again!" Anton said, using his powers to move the card from his hand to his Duel Disk telepathically.

**[Gusto Egul: LV1/200/400] **

"Going for a Synchro?" Andre lowered his brow as he watched Anton carefully from behind.

"I told you already," Anton replied stoically over the sound of his engine. "Everything you've done has been entirely within my judgment. The horrifying aspect of the Gusto Deck is that no matter how many times you think you kill my Monsters, they return to the field! Pay close attention as I show you what I mean!" Turning back to the track ahead of him, Anton pressed a button on his D-Wheel's front panel. "I activate Final Speed World's effects! By removing three of my Speed Counters, I can Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! Come forth, Gusto Thunbolt!"

**[Judgment's SC: 4 - 1]**

Andre clenched his teeth together as he felt a sudden burst of electricity pass through the bottom of his D-Wheel. Emerging from a pool of sparks was Anton's newest Gusto, a mint green wolf creature with lightning bolts shooting from its body.

**[Gusto Thunbolt: LV4/1500/1200] [Attack Position]**

"I'm Tuning my Level One Gusto Egul with my Level Four Gusto Thunbolt!"

**(1+4=5)**

Anton gave a flick of his wrist as the two Monsters on his field were surrounded by an intense green light.

"When two warriors from the other dimension come together as one, a new portal opens! Raise your staff again for the sake of liberation! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Daigusto Gulldos!"

Energy from Anton's body mixed with it, manifesting two new beings; a younger green-haired girl in shorts riding atop the previous Gulldo on Psychic steroids.

**[Daigusto Gulldos: LV5/2200/800] [Attack Position]**

"Pretty impressive," Andre muttered, shielding his eyes from the light.

"If you liked that," Anton said with a raise of his arm, "you'll love what happens next! Go forth, Daigusto Gulldos! Direct Attack!"

Andre tried to brace himself by raising both his arms, but he quickly lost sight of the charging Monster when it vanished into a worm hole. "What?!"

"Don't think you can shield yourself!" Anton cried as he sped around a corner. "The Daigustos are among the fastest Psychic Monsters! You won't even know where it will hit you from!"

Panicking, Andre shot a glance to his left and to his right, sweating as he braced for impact. "Where'd it go?!" Answering his question, he felt a presence directly above his head as the large bird poked its beak out. "From above?!"

"Transfer Dive!"

Powered up by its master's Psychic energy, the large eagle slammed its body against Andre's neck, drawing a pained cry from his throat.

**[Andre's LP: 4000 - 1800]**

**[Unicorn's SC: 1 - 0]**

"Turn end!" Anton declared, watching Andre coughing violently from the attack as the Daigusto reappeared above his D-Wheel. "It hurts, doesn't it? This is what it means to Duel against a Psychic Duelist! I have no need to rely on the EXPAIN System!"

"Hmph," Murdock scoffed over in his seat. "That Anton's always been like that. He's acting tough, but he's really just trying to protect his opponent from the EXPAIN System's wrath while playing the villain. Such futile nobleness. Don't you agree, Emu?"

Glancing over at his assistant, who had been hiding in the corner of the pit booth, Murdock met the girl's empty eyes.

"Yes, Murdock-_sama_. If you say so."

Leah had her eyes glued on Anton's every move, as if she was reading him like a book. "That fool…"

"My turn!" Andre said, drawing his card as he passed right in front of Anton's girlfriend.

**[SC: Judgment 2 / Unicorn 1]**

**[Andre's LP: 1800]**

"I set one Monster in Face-Down Defense Position and end my turn!"

"Very cautious of you," was Anton's reply as he swiped a card of his own off his deck. "My turn!"

**[SC: Judgment 3 / Unicorn 2]**

**[Anton's LP: 2000]**

Adding the card to his hand, Anton slid past another corner as he cocked his neck toward his opponent. "You knew the effect of Daigusto Gulldos. By shuffling two Gusto Monsters into my Main Deck, I can destroy one face-up Monster on my opponent's side of the field. However, this effect can't be activated when the only Monster on my opponent's field is face-down. Very perceptive, but you're only delaying your defeat." Giving a snap of his wrist, Anton sent his Monster into battle. "Daigusto Gulldos! Attack Andre's set Monster! Transfer Dive!"

**[Daigusto Gulldos' ATK: 2200]**

After more warping shenanigans, Gulldos sent a high-speed right into the set card. As it made contact and the card was flipped up, however, its attack was bounced back by a tiny black mole with a flower for a nose and a pickaxe.

**[Mine Mole: LV3/1000/1200] [Defense Position]**

"Once per turn," Andre explained with a smirk, "Mine Mole isn't destroyed by battle. And you're fresh out of attacks this turn."

Anton scoffed as his Monster returned to his side, realizing he had failed to damage his opponent. "You're acting pretty cautious for a genius Duelist. It's not like you."

"Just consider it an honor that a genius Duelist feels the need to play it safe against you," Andre replied wryly.

"Turn end," Anton said, sighing and rubbing his head. "This is becoming a pain."

"I feel the same!" Andre cried as he drew a new card. "Why don't we put an end to this little farce so we can all move on?! My turn!"

**[SC: Judgment 4 / Unicorn 3]**

**[Andre's LP: 1800]**

A smile came to Andre's lips as he held out his drawn card in front of him, shooting a glance at his opponent as he sped along the track. "This Duel won't continue for much longer! I Summon the Tuner Monster, Elephun, in Attack Position!" Joining the petite mole was a cute blue elephant head with ears that would put Dumbo to shame.

**[Elephun: LV2/500/300] [Attack Position]**

"Did you think I had only one Thunder Unicorn?!" Andre cried, raising his free hand out in front of him. "I'm Tuning my Level Two Elephun with my Level Three Mine Mole!"

**(2+3=5)**

"Synchro Summon! Return to us again, Thunder Unicorn!"

**[Thunder Unicorn: LV5/2200/1800] [Attack Position]**

As his second blue unicorn galloped along the track, Anton's Psychic eagle unleashed a shriek as its loli master attempted to shut him up.

"And when Mine Mole is used as Synchro Material for a Beast-Type Monster, I can draw one card from my deck!" As soon as he had his card in hand, Andre immediately went on the attack. "Then I activate Thunder Unicorn's effect! Once per turn, during my Main Phase, I can select one Monster my opponent controls and decrease that Monster's Attack Power by 500 points for each Monster I control!" Andre gave a sharp point toward his enemy, the mighty Daigusto Gulldos, and ordered his unicorn to send a blast of lightening its way. The bird-pretty girl combo was certainly shaken up from the sparky assault, but was still standing strong.

**[Daigusto Gulldos' ATK: 2200 - 1700]**

"Tch," Anton groaned, feeling a slight pinch from the static charge. "Now I'll take 500 damage. Dammit."

"Your memory must not be so good, Anton Bartholomew!" Just as he was complaining, Anton heard his enemy taunt him. Looking up, Anton suddenly remembered something important as he saw the one card he was still holding onto. Sweating a bit, Anton cursed a bit harder this time. "Shit. This is gonna be trouble."

"That's right!" Andre called, revealing the card he previously used to deal damage. "I activate Speed Spell – Speed Energy from my hand! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can select one Monster on the field and increase that Monster's Attack Power by 200 points for each Speed Counter I have until the End Phase! I currently have three Speed Counters, so it gains 600 Attack Points!"

Thunder Unicorn let out a neigh as its body absorbed the energy accumulated inside Andre's D-Wheel.

**[Thunder Unicorn's ATK: 2200 - 2800]**

"Go, Thunder Unicorn!" Andre cried, thrusting his arm forward. "Attack Daigusto Gulldos! Thunder Spear!"

**[Daigusto Gulldos' ATK: 1700]**

Sending a blast of lightning from its horn, Thunder Unicorn successfully fried the eagle into fried chicken, leaving its pretty master alone and unprotected, soon leading to her own pulverization. The remaining sparks crashed into Anton, drawing a grunt from his usually calm mouth.

**[Anton's LP: 2000 - 900]**

**[Judgment's SC: 4 - 3]**

"In response to my attack," Andre continued as Anton recovered his senses and his speed, "I activate the Trap Card, Howl of the Wild! When a Monster I control destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, they take 300 points of damage for every face-up Beast-Type Monster I control!"

Before Anton could fully recover, the card gave him another blast, pushing him another inch across the track.

**[Anton's LP: 900 - 600]**

"I end my turn!"

**[Thunder Unicorn's ATK: 2800 - 2200]**

His hands still numb, Anton gave them a good shake before drawing his next card. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 4 / Unicorn 4]**

**[Anton's LP: 600]**

Anton now had four cards in his hand. Two of them were normal Spell Cards that couldn't be activated without Forbidden Zone, unless he wanted to blast himself with 2000 points of damage from Final Speed World. The other was a Speed Spell, and the only Monster in his hand would get pulverized by Thunder Unicorn, essentially offering useless slaughter to the beast. Anton decided to stop trying at this point. After all, he really didn't want to reveal all of his tactics so early on in the tournament anyway. Even if he lost, there were only several bloody battles coming up from his fellow teammates.

"I set one card face-down. Turn end!"

Andre noticed his opponent's demeanor changing as he placed his hand over his own deck. He realized that Anton had lost the will to fight. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 5 / Unicorn 5]**

**[Andre's LP: 1800]**

"I set one card face-down," Andre started, setting the card on his Duel Disk. "Then I attack directly with Thunder Unicorn! Thunder Spear!"

**[Thunder Unicorn's ATK: 2200]**

Anton closed his eyes as the blast of lightning washed over him, sending his D-Wheel flying backward a good distance before he regained control.

**[Anton's LP: 600 - 0]**

**[Judgment's SC: 5 - 3]**

_"And it's been decided!" _MP cried over the intercom as both D-Wheelers drove off the track. _"The first Duel of the final match goes to Contestant Andre of Team Unicorn!"_

Andre pulled up beside his beaten opponent, eyeing him curiously. "Why'd you suddenly give up? Was your hand really that bad?"

Anton gave a light smirk before silently giving a sharp turn of his D-Wheel toward the direction of his team's pit booth. As he did, Anton accidently caught a glimpse of part of his hand. To his shock, there were two normal Spell Cards among the four cards remaining in his hand. He could only make out one of them as Emergency Teleport.

"Wait!" Andre cried, slamming the gas and following beside him. "You've got Emergency Teleport in your hand! Why didn't you activate Forbidden Zone! I may not approve of such cheap methods, but I don't understand why you would keep normal Spells in your hand if you weren't planning to use them! I also don't like my opponents holding back against me! Emergency Teleport would have allowed you to Special Summon one Level Three or lower Psychic-Type Monster from your hand or deck! If you had activated it, you may have had a chance to keep yourself from losing!"

Anton chuckled a bit, stopping his D-Wheel so he could face Andre. Andre complied, also coming to a stop. Still laughing, Anton revealed the second Spell Card in his hand, Lightning Vortex. Seeing the card, Andre couldn't help but scowl in disgust.

"That's right," Anton said, narrowing his eyes. "Lighting Vortex allows me to discard a card to destroy all Monsters my opponent has on the field. If I had activated this, the rebirth of your Thunder Unicorn would have been meaningless and I could have won easily using Emergency Teleport."

"Then why?!"

Pausing slightly, Anton turned his head and flashed a smile. "There are some things you can't take back once you've lost them. A person's pride is one of those things."

Leaving it at that, Anton drove off again toward his team, leaving a furious Andre behind. Realizing there was nothing he could do about it, Andre left for his team's booth as well.

As Anton pulled into the driveway, he was met by the Second Wheeler, the masked Duelist calling himself Jonas. Not exactly thrilled to see the despicable man staring at him, Anton hopped off his D-Wheel cautiously. "Here."

Anton averted his eyes as he held out the four cards in his hand, receiving a hard slap on his wrist. "Here, my ass, you fool! It's because of you that we're starting off with a disadvantage here! Take this, and this!" Jonas continued to slap Anton's wrist blow after blow, his adrenaline rushing with power.

As he slapped away, Jonas felt a sudden rush of energy surround his wrist. As a chill ran up his spine, he raised his eyes just enough to see Anton glaring down at him with disgust. "Are you done?"

"O-Of course I'm not done!" Jonas cried, shaking his fist up and down. "Why the hell didn't you use Forbidden Zone?!"

Scoffing softly, Anton shoved his four cards into the D-Wheeler's hands before roughly brushing past him.

"F-Fine, you idiot!" Jonas cried, waving the four cards around frantically. "I'll show you! I'll make use of the cards you didn't use, you dumbass!"

"Are you a comedian?" Anton asked sarcastically as he walked back toward his seat. "There's a difference between purposely holding back and not having any skill to begin with."

"What did you say?!" Scoffing, Jonas gave a flip of his middle finger. "I'll show you, you cocky piece of shit! And by the way, I'm using your D-Wheel because I don't have a license and can't afford my own!"

"Whatever. You break it, you buy it," was Anton's lazy reply, waving his hand nonchalantly.

"What a vile insect," Jafar grunted, folding his arms. "He acts so superior when he doesn't even have a D-Wheel."

"Why the hell did _Heilandes _even allow that goon to participate?" Fynn asked out loud, shaking his head. "He's weak as f!*k!"

"Because Yukio Kyoji was demoted," Anton replied sharply as he took his seat, "thanks to your handy work, Fynn Hartmann."

"What?!" Fynn was about to swing his fist when he realized he was right. "Well, whatever. At least Jonas actually does what he's told, unlike you, Anton."

Feeling the glares of his teammates, Anton merely shrugged them off.

At the same time, Team 5D's watched Anton from their booth, still undecided about his earlier behavior. "Why is someone like him a member of Urteil?" Ruka asked out loud, some concern in her eyes.

Aki remembered earlier when Anton had flashed a glance during his Duel. During that moment, she had felt something from him that was similar to her own Psychic powers. She wondered what kind of Psychic Duelist he was.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Up next, we have the man wielding a mask referring to himself as the Masked Envoy, Jonas, versus Breo!"<em>

As the Master of Ceremonies spewed his usual commentary, Jonas and Breo were lined up at the starting line and ready to go. Breo heard his opponent laughing suddenly, cocking his head just enough to peer over at him.

"Man, I can hear you shaking in your boots, even with all this noise around! Are you really that scared of us? I guess that's to be expected after the slaughter we have those idiots in the last round!"

After staring for a minute, Breo couldn't help but smirk. "I see. So you're that type, huh?"

"What?!"

Still smirking, Breo turned his head fully so he could glare into his opponent's eyes. "I've been closely observing your teammates, including the guys from Team Royalty, whom I'm assuming are in cahoots with you. You're truly an odd bunch. Each and every one of you are like different color pages in a book. You've got your own personalities, attitudes, and motives that have no relation to each other whatsoever. It makes me wonder how such an organization can hold together without any form of teamwork."

"So, what's your point?" Jonas asked, no longer finding the situation funny.

A light breeze passed over the two as MC continued reading off his stats, Breo's long, blonde hair fluttering around him. "You're completely different from all of your friends. Regardless of their shortcomings and cheating methods, the others shared one thing in common. They all believed in themselves and their skills. You seem like the type who barks and barks to compensate for your own weakness."

"Wha-?" Jonas was speechless as Breo verbally insulted him without a second thought. "What are you-"

_"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"_

"Let's go!" Breo said, hitting the gas. "Since your team lost before, you get the first turn! Hurry it up!"

"Why you…!" Jonas growled, starting his engine and following Breo out onto the track. "You're so arrogant, but I'll teach you your place! The first turn's mine! Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 4 / Unicorn 6]**

**[Jonas' LP: 4000]**

**[2 set cards]**

**[Breo's LP: 4000]**

**[Thunder Unicorn: LV5/2200/1800] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-Up Trap: Howl of the Wild]**

**[2 set cards]**

"I set one Monster in Face-Down Defense Position!" Jonas declared, placing his card face-down in horizontal position on his D-Wheel as he increased in speed. "Then I set one card face-down! After, I activate the card set on the field, Speed Spell – Magical Mallet!" Jonas gave a flick of his wrist to reveal the set Speed Spell. "When I have four or more Speed Counters, this card can be activated! It lets me return any number of cards from my hand to my deck in order to draw the same number of cards from my deck!" Laughing, Jonas revealed two of the cards Anton was holding in his hand during the previous Duel. "By returning Emergency Teleport and Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto to my deck, I can draw two cards!"

Over in Team Judgment's booth, Anton gave a disgusted groan as he saw two of his valued cards being shuffled into the deck of one of the most disliked members of Urteil.

Giggling, Jonas gave his deck several shuffles before drawing his two cards. "This is how you make use of two worthless cards!" Satisfied with the two cards he drew, Jonas returned his gaze to his opponent. "And that's all, folks! Your turn! Let's see you back up your words!"

Ignoring the taunt, Breo immediately placed his hand over his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 5 / Unicorn 7]**

**[Breo's LP: 4000]**

"Here goes!" Breo cried as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate the card I had set on the field! Speed Spell – Overboost!"

The members of Team 5D's raised their eyebrows curiously as the card was revealed. "Both of them had face-down Speed Spells?" Rua asked. "Why did they play them face-down?"

"Divertive tactics," Jack answered, nodding at his brilliant choice of words. "In other words, both Anton Bartholomew and Andre were trying to throw the Second Wheelers off by playing an unsuspecting card face-down."

"That's right," Yusei continued. "When you see a face-down card in a Riding Duel, 90% of the time it is a Trap Card. However, by placing a Speed Spell face-down, you create a false sense of tension. In a sense, it's a bluff."

Aki suddenly remembered something Anton said during his Duel as their conversation continued.

_"I'm more of a poker gamer myself."_

"I get it," Aki said, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Both Anton and Andre were in a silent battle of wits throughout their entire Duel, setting the field up for their next player."

"Breo-_san_ will probably be able to make use of Andre-_san_'s strategy," Ruka replied, her hands folded neatly on her lap. "But this Jonas person doesn't look like he has the same sense of teamwork that Team Unicorn has."

As Team 5D's discussed his move, Breo's speed doubled that of Jonas, placing a great distance between the two D-Wheelers on the track."

"Speed Spell – Overboost increases my Speed Counters by four!" Breo explained. "And I activate a second Overboost from my hand, doubling this effect!"

_"Very interesting!" _MP cried over the speakers. _"The total amount of Speed Counters a player can have is 12! With two Overboosts, Breo can bring his Speed Counters all the way up to the maximum limit!"_

**[Unicorn's SC: 7 - 12]**

"Here I come!" Breo cried, pressing a button on his D-Wheel as he once again doubled in speed, placing an entire lap in between him and his opponent. "I'm activating the final effect of Final Speed World!"

"Final effect?!" Ruka cried. "Does he mean…?!"

"Now I get it," Jack said, smirking. "I didn't think we'd see it used so early in the tournament. The most powerful effect of Final Speed World…"

_"Unbelievable!" _MC bellowed, his voice nearly cracking. _"For the first time during this tournament, a player has managed to unleash the most powerful effect of Final Speed World! By removing 12 Speed Counters, a player can Special Summon from their Extra Deck, ignoring Summoning conditions and all other restrictions, one Monster from their Extra Deck!"_

"However," Jean said in his booth, "the risks are high. No matter how powerful your D-Wheel is, to drop from maximum speed to a complete stop in a matter of seconds without the safety measures that go into effect when a player loses is extremely risky." Smirking, Jean wiggled his fingers up and down dramatically as he continued. "But Breo is mentally prepared to take that risk! That's the kind of team we are!"

"Here goes!" Breo said, the pressure around his D-Wheel now visible as he stirred up dust all around him. "I remove all 12 of my Speed Counters in order to Special Summon The Fabled Unicore from my deck in Attack Position!" Grunting, Breo unleashed a blast of energy as he screeched backwards on the track, a noble white steed emerging from the dust now filling everyone's line of vision.

**[The Fable Unicore: LV4/2300/1000] [Attack Position]**

After a minute of nothing but the sound of Breo's engine, the dust cleared as he came to a complete stop halfway off the track. Jonas glanced at him as he drove by, seeing his new Synchro Monsters. "Pretty big risk for a 2300 Attack Power Monster, don't you think?"

"Who said I was done?" Breo asked, grinning. "I Normal Summon Beast Striker in Attack Position!"

Joining his two four-legged beasts was a snarly ogre wielding a massive sledgehammer.

**[Beast Striker: LV4/1850/400]**

"Once per turn," Breo said, "I can discard one card from my hand to Special Summon one Moja from my deck!" Sending his The Fabled Cerburrel into his Graveyard, Breo brought forth the nastiest ball of black fur with a real danger in its scowl.

**[Moja: LV1/100/100] [Attack Position]**

"Then, when The Fabled Cerburrel is discarded, it can be Special Summoned back to the field!" Giving a flick of his wrist, he called forth a three-headed red beast dog on the chain of a fiendish spirit.

**[The Fabled Cerburrel: LV2/1000/400] [Attack Position]**

"What?" Jonas quivered, his eyes going wide. "Four Monsters in one turn?!"

"I'm still not done!" Breo continued, pumping his fist. "I'm Tuning my Level Two The Fabled Cerburrel with my Level One Moja and my Level Four The Fabled Unicore!"

**(2+1+4=7)**

"Say what?!" Jonas cried, his eyes bulging out of his head. "You depleted all your Speed Counters to Special Summon your Synchro Monster only to replace it!? Why?!"

"Galloping in the Heavens like thunder, tearing apart the sea of clouds! These hooves will rip across the surface of the Earth! Synchro Summon! Roar, Voltic Bicorn!"

Giving a mighty neigh, Breo's two-horned unicorn appeared in a flash of lightning, its green main blowing in the wind in contrast with its dark black skin.

**[Voltic Bicorn: LV7/2500/2000] [Attack Position]**

"Why didn't Breo just use Beast Striker instead?" Rua asked his teammates, leaning forward in his chair. "It's got weaker Attack Power than The Fabled Unicore, right?"

"That's true," Aki replied, "but in this case, Beast Striker's effect is more useful to him. If he uses its effect to Special Summon another Moja from his deck, he can Synchro Summon another Synchro Monster quickly."

"Go on, Beast Striker!" Breo cried, whipping his arm forward. "Attack Jonas' Face-Down Monster! Mega Hammer!"

In one pounding from the ogre's hammer, Jonas' face-down card revealed itself as a large blue beetle. Quickly destroyed, Jonas was now left with no Monsters on his field.

"I activate Magical Merchant's Flip Effect!" Jonas cried. "When Magical Merchant is flipped face-up, I can pick up cards from the top of my deck until I draw a Spell or Trap Card!" After drawing four cards, Jonas finally revealed the fourth card. "When I draw a Spell or Trap, I can add that card to my hand and send the remaining cards to the Graveyard! Of course, I'll be adding Forbidden Zone into my hand!" Breo narrowed his eyes as he recognized the imageless card. Once he had the card safely in his hand, Jonas laughed it up. "Scared yet? I know you fear the advantage this Trap will give me!"

"I activate the effect of the Continuous Trap, Howl of the Wild! When one of my Monsters destroys a Monster my opponent controls, they take 300 points of damage for each face-up Beast-Type Monster I control!"

Jonas' laughing stopped real quick when Breo's Trap blasted him across the cheek. "O-Ouch!" The EXPAIN's effect left a red scratch across his face, a small trail of blood now seeping through his torn mask. "You'll pay for that!"

**[Jonas' LP: 4000 - 3100]**

"Breo's using Howl of the Wind efficiently," Andre said, looking pleased with his partner's turn. "The more Beast-Type Monsters he controls, the more damage he'll be able to inflict. Because of that, this Duel's about to end this turn."

"Go on, Voltic Bicorn!" Breo cried, whipping his hand upward. "Attack Jonas directly! Double Spark!"

**[Voltic Bicorn's ATK: 2500]**

Jonas let out another scream as he was hit by two blasts of lightning from the two horns on the black bicorn's head. As the energy faded, his cloak was promptly black and charred.

**[Jonas' LP: 3100 - 600]**

**[Judgment's SC: 5 - 3]**

"I've still got one attack left!" Breo cried. "Go, Thunder Unicorn! Attack Jonas directly and end this Duel! Thunder Spear!"

**[Thunder Unicorn's ATK: 2200]**

Still wheezing from his previous strike, Jonas waved his arms defensively as another blast of electricity headed his way. "Wait! No! Don't! Stay back! I'll pay you anything you want if you just spare me! Please!"

Breo let out a cry as his Monster went full power, increasing its output as it zapped Jonas' body…or so Breo thought. When the dust cleared, he was shocked to see a red barrier repelling the electric energy off into the sky.

"Got you!" Jonas cried, flashing an "L" loser sign. "I activated a Counter Trap Card called Break Battle! This card activates during the opponent's Battle Phase and negates one attack and one separate instance of Battle Damage during this turn!"

"Damn," Breo mumbled, frowning as the barrier faded. "Another card I've never heard of…"

Laughing, the barrier completely dispersed, leaving Jonas completely wide open again. "You weren't able to defeat me despite all your talk!"

"I set one card face-down and end my turn," Breo said with scowl. "Because of Speed Spell – Overboost, my Speed Counters return to one." Breo's D-Wheel started to move again, just barely, and he rode back onto the track along with his three Monsters.

**[Unicorn's SC: 0 - 1]**

"Then it's my turn!" Jonas said, one of his eyes widening arrogantly. "Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 4 / Unicorn 2]**

**[Jonas' LP: 600]**

"I Summon Prometheus, King of the Shadows in Defense Position!"

Jonas cackled as cloaked creature appeared on his track in kneeling position.

**[Prometheus, King of the Shadows: LV4/1200/800]**

"Then," Jonas continued, "I set the card of your doom face-down on the field!" Jonas deliberately let his opponent see his Forbidden Zone card, showing no fear at all in his eyes.

"What?" Breo was sweating as the card manifested face-down out on the track. "You're so confident that I won't destroy it before you get to activate the card that you actually showed it to me before setting it? Are you crazy?"

"I have no reason to fear you," Jonas said with a shrug. "So there's no need to pretend like I'm trying to hide anything. Now then, I activate Final Speed World! By removing one Speed Counter, I regain 500 Life!"

**[Judgment's SC: 4 - 3]**

**[Jonas' LP: 600 - 1100]**

"And my turn's over!" Jonas said, lowering his head slightly as he glared into Breo's reflection through his rearview mirror. "Show me more, Breo!"

Clicking his tongue, Breo lowered his hand over his deck as he prepared to draw his card. Breo found himself suddenly wary of Jonas despite his idiocy, however, and hesitated before he made his draw. Glancing over at his opponent's field while turning another corner in the track, Breo couldn't help but feel uneasy. Prometheus, King of the Shadows was a Monster that gained 400 ATK for each Dark-Attribute Monster he Banished from his Graveyard. However, he played it in Defense Position despite sending three Monster Cards to his Graveyard on his last turn with the effect of Magical Mallet, which was actually a LIGHT Monster now that Breo thought about it, and an Insect-Type as well. No matter how much Breo analyzed his deck, he couldn't see what Jonas was trying to accomplish by having Prometheus in his deck without having a strategy to actually make use of it.

Breo thought about all the moves Jonas had made up until this point, such as using cards to draw cards and exchange cards from his hand. What was he aiming for?

"Hey, what's wrong?!" Breo heard Jonas asking. "Aren't you gonna draw or what?! Stop keeping the audience waiting!"

Scoffing, Breo finally swiped the card off his deck. "My turn!'

**[SC: Judgment 4 / Unicorn 3]**

**[Breo's LP: 4000]**

"Go, Voltic Bicorn!" Breo declared with a swing of his arm. "Attack Prometheus, King of the Shadows! Double Spark!"

**[Voltic Bicorn's ATK: 2500]**

**[Prometheus, King of the Shadows' DEF: 800]**

As his Fiend Monster was fried and shattered, Jonas appeared far from worried as he flipped his face-down face-up. "I chain the Trap Card, Forbidden Zone, to your attack! Now I can activate normal Spell Cards and treat them as Speed Spells and avoid the penalty of Final Speed World!"

"That's what I was waiting for!" Breo announced, pressing a button on his Duel Disk. "I chain the Trap Card, Dark Bribe, to Forbidden Zone's activation! This card negates the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card and destroys it!"

Dark Bribe targeted Forbidden Zone, casting a glow around its edges. "You were foolish to reveal your card's identity to me!" Breo cried, pointing his finger at Jonas. "Now you're going to lose your trump card!"

Just as Breo was saying this, he went pale when Dark Bribe was destroyed and Forbidden Zone remained on the field. "Wh-What?! What's going on?!"

Jonas started cackling once again, clapping his hands together amusedly. "Did you become stupid or were you just born that way?! You revealed Forbidden Zone to you because I was confident that it could never be destroyed!" One of his eyes stretched unnaturally again as Jonas continued his mocking. "Why don't you check the card's effect for yourself?!"

Jonas squinted as he read the card effect on the card's holographic image, not seeing anything at first. Upon further investigation, he noticed a much smaller font printed at the end of the effect explanation. "You've got to be kidding me here! I can't even read that text?"

"Oh, whoops!" Jonas teased, shrugging his arms. "I guess Maximillion Crawford made a mistake when he printed the card. The second effect of Forbidden Zone is that it can't be destroyed by any card effect!"

"You cheating bastards!" Breo accused, his eyes narrowing. "Just how far are you going to fall?!"

Still laughing, Jonas clapped his hands once again as he soaked in his opponent's yelling. "That's it! Keep screaming in agony! Your complaints are music to my ears!"

Scoffing, Breo kept his finger pointed to his opponent's field. "Either way, Dark Bribe allows you to draw one card, so get it over with!"

"Why thank _you_, Breo!" Noticing the card he drew, Jonas thought he may have some use for it later and stashed it away in his hand.

"Either way," Breo continued, "you'll still take another 900 points of damage from Howl of the Wild!" Jonas let out a cry as he received another blast to his wrist, slashing through his cloak and drawing blood.

**[Jonas' LP: 1100 - 200]**

"You have no Monsters on the field to protect yourself! So prepare for defeat! Go, Thunder Unicorn! Attack Jonas directly! Thunder Spear!"

**[Thunder Unicorn's ATK: 2200]**

**[Jonas' LP: 1100]**

Still laughing, Jonas gave an impressive pump of his arm in response. "I activate the effect of Break Battle from my Graveyard! While in my Graveyard, once per turn, it can negate one instance of Battle Damage!"

Breo went wide-eyed as his unicorn's attack was repelled and redirected. "A card that activates once per turn from the Graveyard?!"

Growling, Breo turned to his remaining Monster. "Go, Beast Striker! Finish this bastard off already! Mega Hammer!"

**[Beast Striker's ATK: 1850]**

Just as the giant hammer prepared to smash Jonas' face in, it was met with another barrier. "I activate the effect of Break Battle to negate the Battle Damage! Too bad!"

"What?!" Breo cried as his Monster stumbled back onto his side of the track. "You said yourself that you can activate Break Battle once per turn! What are you trying to pull?!"

"It's simple!" Jonas sneered, a light flashing in his eyes. "I activated a second Break Battle I also had in my Graveyard! Now I can stop two instances of Battle Damage every turn!" Adding salt to his wound, Jonas took the two cards out of his Graveyard to show him. "See? I'm playing _perfectly fair_ here, so don't worry!"

Breo narrowed his eyes, doubting his every word at this point. He only activated one Break Battle on the field earlier, so it makes sense that one copy was in his Graveyard, but how did the other one get there? So far, Jonas hadn't played any cards that allowed him to discard. Magical Merchant's effect sent Monster Cards to his Graveyard, not Spells or Traps. Magical Mallet added cards to his hand, but not to his Graveyard. Was he really blatantly cheating in the middle of an international tournament? Was Urteil so rotten that they'd go this far? No, the more he thought about it, he was certain they would.

Jonas continued snickering as he watched Breo squirm in his D-Wheel. The truth was that Jonas had slipped the second copy of his card into his Graveyard from under his wristband when he sent his Speed Spell – Magical Mallet into his Graveyard, but of course he wasn't about to tell Breo this. He could have used it to stop the last Direct Attack, but he wanted to make his opponent struggle as much as possible. Allowing him victory only to steal it away seconds later… that was Jonas' playing style, and he planned to continue to the policy.

"I end my turn!" Breo declared, letting his arm rest.

"Then it's my turn again!" Jonas spewed gleefully as he swiped a card off his deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 5 / Unicorn 4]**

**[Jonas' LP: 200]**

Breo lowered his brows, noting how chipper the man was despite his current position of only having 200 Life left. How could he possibly be so arrogant? Was it because of Forbidden Zone?

"I activate Final Speed World!" Jonas cried, raising his arm. "By removing two of my Speed Counters, I recover 1000 Life!"

**[Jonas' LP: 200 - 1200]**

**[Judgment's SC: 5 - 3]**

Still laughing, Jonas raised another of Anton's Spells from his hand. "Now that I have Forbidden Zone, I can make use of the card that fool didn't! I activate the Spell Card, Lightning Vortex, from my hand! By discarding one card from my hand, this card destroys all Monsters my opponent controls on the field!"

As soon as Jonas sent his selected card into the Graveyard, Breo's field rained lighting for a minute straight, frying all his Beasts into ashes. Grunting from the blast, Breo's eyes showed that he was far from beaten. "I was waiting for that!" he cried, shifting his arm above his head. "When Voltic Bicorn is destroyed via battle or card effect, its effect activates! Now we will both send seven cards from the top of our decks to the Graveyard!"

Jonas went pale when he heard this, his laughing stopping instantly. "Seven cards…to the Graveyard?!"

"That's right," Breo said with a smirk, sending his seven cards into his Graveyard Slot. "I'm not sure what you're up to, but you seem to be pretty shocked. Don't you know about my Deck Destruction technique?!"

Over in his booth, Fynn heaved a heavy sigh as he slapped his hand against his forehead. "I knew that idiot wouldn't be able to pull it off. It takes skill to pull off this strategy and he clearly doesn't have it."

Over in the Unicorn booth, Jean tapped his finger against the table of his booth as he observed Breo's match. "That Jonas man is in over his head. It takes considerable endurance to survive the pressure of Deck Destruction. Will he snap before his deck reaches zero?"

Eyes still twitching, Jonas, sent the seven required cards away as he stared daggers into Breo through his mirror. "This isn't over yet! I activate the effect of the Evil Critter I discarded with Lightning Vortex's effect! When this card is sent from my hand to the Graveyard, I can add one Monster Card with 1500 or less Attack Power from my deck to my hand!"

As Jonas sorted through his deck, Breo was taking note that he once again played a card to search his deck. Just what was he after that he kept so many cards for this purpose?

"Then I set two cards face-down!" Jonas screamed dramatically, lifting two fingers as his cards manifested out on the track. "After, I activate Magical Mallet!" A small winged hammer appeared above his head, resembling the same card he played as a Speed Spell at the start of the Duel. "By sending two cards from my hand into my deck, I draw the same number of cards!" After gaining his two cards, Jonas, slapped one of them down onto his Duel Disk. "Then I Summon The Bistro Butcher in Attack Position!"

Joining the masked D-Wheeler on his side of the track was a blue skinned demonic samurai with red armor and an antique sword.

**[The Bistro Butcher: LV4/1800/1000]**

"Go, Bistro Butcher!" Jonas cried, shooting his hand forward. "Attack Breo directly!"

Breo let out a pained scream as the demonic warrior sliced through his chest, drawing a decent amount of blood.

**[Breo's LP: 4000 - 2200]**

**[Unicorn's SC: 4 - 2]**

"But don't worry," Jonas said with a cackle, jetting along another corner. "When The Bistro Butcher inflicts Battle Damage, my opponent gets to draw two cards from his deck! Consider that a parting gift from me!"

Breo growled, holding his blood-soaked chest as he tried to keep his D-Wheel balanced. Using his non-bloodied hand, Breo swiped two cards off his deck just as instructed.

"Finally," Jonas continued, inserting another card into his Duel Disk, "I activate the Spell Card, Dark Factory of Mass Production, from my hand! Using this card, I can select two Normal Monster Cards from my Graveyard and add them to my hand!"

As Jonas did this, Breo's suspicion of his strategy doubled. There was an obvious pattern here that was just on the edge of his mind, but he needed one final push to figure it out.

"And that will end my turn!" Jonas said, his eye flaring with excitement as he added his two cards into his hand.

Before Breo entered into his turn, he decided to spend a moment carefully recalling Jonas' playing style to estimate just what it is he was trying to accomplish. He was playing primarily defensively up until this point, hiding behind Trap Cards and blatant cheating using Forbidden Zone and God knows what other underhanded tricks. In addition to that, he used a card every turn to draw and exchange cards from his hand. He also used cards to regain two of the Normal Monsters sent to his Graveyard via Voltic Bicorn's effect.

Wait. Breo's eyes flickered as something stirred suddenly in his brain. What use would he have to recall two Normal Monsters from his Graveyard? Could it be…?

Looking closer, Breo noticed that Jonas was currently holding three cards in his hand, one of which he added to his hand via Evil Critter's effect. In other words, three cards that he purposely added to his hand through card effects after sending other cards in his hand to his deck…

"My turn!" Breo finally announced as he drew his card, passing along the audience as he sped along the track.

**[SC: Judgment 4 / Unicorn 4]**

**[Breo's LP: 2200]**

As Breo shifted through his hand, he decided that it was worth taking a risk to test his theory. He proceeded to place a Monster Card onto his Duel Disk, manifesting a thick-plated rat out in front of him. "I Summon Armored Rat in Attack Position!"

**[Armored Rat: LV3/950/1100]**

"I then remove three Speed Counters with Final Speed World to Special Summon a Tuner Monster, The Fabled Catsith, in Attack Position!" Joining the rat was a blue skinny cat more interested in tapping its toy ball around than the Duel itself.

**[The Fabled Catsith: LV1/800/600]**

"Your parting gift is going to send you straight to a world of pain!" Breo cried, ignoring the blood seeping out of his open wound onto his lap. "First, I set one card face-down! Then, I'm Tuning my Level One The Fabled Catsith with my Level Three Armored Rat!"

**(1+3=4)**

Jonas went wide-eyed as Breo's field once again filled up with an intense white light, a familiar creature beginning to emerge.

"Fabled Steed, appear before us with your glory and might! Synchro Summon! Gallop, The Fabled Unicore!"

Making a second appearance, the white noble steed galloped alongside its master on the track while giving a neigh.

**[The Fabled Unicore: LV4/2300/1000] [Attack Position]**

"What?! I thought you already abandoned that Monster a while ago!" Jonas cried, shaking his arm violently.

"I tricked you," Breo explained, giving a light smirk as he explained himself, crossing glances with his opponent as he rode alongside him on the track. "I lowered your guard by making you believe I had merely called Unicore out to bring forth Voltic Bicorn, even after giving up all my Speed Counters. However, my true aim was to get you to destroy Voltic Bicorn so my Deck Destruction could begin! Unlike your team, my teammates actually tell me important details like the Lightning Vortex Anton Bartholomew handed you, so I knew you'd use it as soon as you activated Forbidden Zone. Therefore, I held on to my second The Fabled Unicore until you destroyed all my Monsters, ensuring I'd have a backup copy."

"Why you…!" Jonas' eyes were bloodshot red at this point.

"Now! Go, The Fabled Unicore! Attack The Bistro Butcher! Noble Stampede!"

As Breo's white horse charged toward the armored samurai, Jonas gave a stretch of his arm and a raise of his two fingers. "You fool! Have you forgotten that I still have two Break Battles in my Graveyard?! I can negate this Battle Damage!"

"Not so fast!" Breo interjected, raising his own arm. "I activate The Fabled Unicore's Monster Effect!"

"You what?!"

"This is the second reason I didn't use The Fabled Unicore before!" Breo said, grinning as his hair flapped in front of his face. "I had to make sure the conditions were just right! When I have the same number of cards in hand as my opponent, Unicore negates the activation all effects from my opponent's Spell Cards, Trap Cards, and Monster Cards! Even if they're in the Graveyard!"

"Wh-What did you say?!" Jonas cried, peering down at the three cards in his hand. Looking up, he noticed Breo also had three cards. "You were setting me up for this?! Me, of all people?!"

Unable to raise his barriers, Jonas had no choice but to allow the attack to go through. Flattened and trampled, The Bistro Butcher met its end underneath The Fabled Unicore's hooves. As its body shattered, Jonas felt the pain enter his body, as if a bomb had exploded inside his stomach. Screaming in pain, blood splattered from Jonas' mouth, dripping onto one of the cards in his hand.

**[Jonas' LP: 1200 - 700]**

"It's not over yet!" Breo cried, his eyes flashing like a rabid beast. "Because of the effect of Howl of the Wild, you lose another 300 Life Points!"

Jonas let out another cry as the card pierced his neck, drawing more blood in the process.

**[Jonas' LP: 700 - 400]**

Panting from his loss of breath, Jonas was red-eyed and furious now after suffering such humiliation. More determined to make his opponent suffer than ever, Jonas decided it was time to unleash a special card trick of his that won him millions in gambles all over the world. Grinning despite the blood staining his teeth, Jonas cleverly aligned his fingers over his deck, hiding his thumb as he bumped up a second card. Using this stealthy maneuver, Jonas was able to draw two cards at the same time while making it look as if he only drew one card. This way he ensured that Breo would never be able to match the amount of cards in his hand again, so he could activates his effects.

"My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 5 / Unicorn 5]  
>[Jonas' LP: 400]<strong>

"Anyone who's ever insulted me never made it home alive!" Jonas cried, specks of blood spattering. "I Summon Makyura the Destructor in Attack Position!" The well-known clawed executioner struck a pose as it ran alongside Jonas on the track.

**[Makyura the Destructor: LV4/1600/1200]**

"I activate Speed Spell – Overboost to gain four Speed Counters!" Pumping his fist, Jonas' speed doubled as he neared the maximum allotment, creating a decent gap between him and Breo.

**[Judgment's SC: 5 - 9]**

"Then I activate Final Speed World!" Jonas continued, raising his hand. "By removing nine Speed Counters, I can add one card from my deck to my hand!"

**[Judgment's SC: 9 - 0]**

After nearly crashing Anton's D-Wheel with his poor handling skills when coming to a screeching stop—much to Anton's annoyance—Jonas proceeded to make another cheat draw, adding two cards from his deck instead of one. To add further insult to injury, Jonas proceeded to switch a Monster Card he had hidden away in one of his wristbands underneath his cloak's sleeve with a Monster Card in his hand. Giggling, Jonas was proud of his crafty tricks as he was now another step closer to his ultimate goal.

Continuing his unhanded tactics, Jonas then swapped a Monster Reborn Spell Card from his second wristband with another Spell he had in his hand.

"I activate Monster Reborn from my hand!" Jonas declared, revealing the card. "This card lets me Special Summon any Monster from either player's Graveyard! Using this card, I revive Sangan!" Joining Jonas' army was a tiny pumpkin-like critter with sharp teeth and buggy eyes.

**[Sangan: LV3/1000/600]**

"Then," Jonas continued, his voice doubling in tone, "I release both Makyura the Destructor and Sangan to Advance Summon Dark Horus in Attack Position!" As both Monsters were absorbed into a pit of dark energy, a pitch-black dragon emerged in their place, flashing its red eyes threateningly.

**[Dark Horus: LV8/3000/1800]**

"Then," the masked Duelist continued in his cheeky voice, "when Sangan is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add one Monster with 1500 or less Attack Points from my deck to my hand!" As he took the card from his deck, Jonas gave an impressive flash of his hands, during which he exchanged the card he swapped out just a moment ago with the card he just took from his deck, returning the earlier card back into his hand.

"Now go, Dark Horus!" Jonas shouted into the sky, "attack The Fabled Unicore! Dark Flame!"

"Trap, activate!"

Jonas froze in place when he heard Breo's voice. "Bewitching Tricolore! As long as this card remains face-up on the field, none of my opponent's Monsters can attack! However, you can send the top card of your Graveyard to your deck in order to negate this card's effect. What'll it be?!"

Eyes wide, Jonas realized that he couldn't afford to send another card from his deck to the Graveyard. "I won't," he finally said, raising his hand. "I'll stop the attack."

Breo narrowed his eyes, finally confident with his theory now that he tested it. "In that case, I'll activate the second effect of Bewitching Tricolore! Once during each of my opponent's turns, they must reveal the top card of their deck! Depending on the identity of the card they draw, a specific effect will activate."

Sweating through his mask, Jonas was forced to reveal the top card of his deck, growling in protest as he did. The card was a Spell Card, Upstart Goblin. "It's a Spell Card," Breo said, pointing his finger. "Thus, you can now add that card to your hand. But just to be clear, if it was a Trap Card, you would have been forced to discard one card from your hand."

Upon hearing this, Jonas' eyes doubled in size. "I…end my turn." Jonas' started slowly moving back onto the track as his turn came to an end, but he was still clearly shaken up.

**[Judgment's SC: 0 - 1]**

Smirking, Breo immediately drew his next card without wasting any time. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 2 / Unicorn 6]**

**[Breo's LP: 2200]**

As Breo noticed the card he drew, he couldn't help but laugh to himself now that he figured out what Jonas' strategy was. The truth was, Breo now held a Speed Spell in his hand and he had six Speed Counters. He could easily defeat Jonas by removing four Speed Counters to deal him 800 points of damage. With only 400 Life left, Jonas would be sent flying in an instant. However, Breo wasn't going to let this cheater off the hook that easily. Winning like that wouldn't be any fun to him at this point.

Not only had Jonas cheated with Forbidden Zone and adding an additional Break Battle to his Graveyard, but he'd now been blatantly cheating by drawing additional cards and swapping cards from under his sleeve. Jonas was so confident that no one noticed, but even a kindergartener could see what he was up to at this point. Talk about stupidity. Breo was confident that Maeda and Kaiba felt the same, and that's why they hadn't said anything. They were hoping for him to humiliate this loser on national television, and he planned to do just that! Instead of getting him disqualified, Breo planned to use his Deck Destruction tactics to destroy Jonas' goal to completely humiliate him for cheating the Duel like this.

Turning back to Jonas, Breo flashed a wide grin as he inserted his card. "You're through, cheater! I activate Speed Spell – Card Destruction from my hand!"

"WHAT?!" Jonas cried, his eyes practically doing a 180 inside his skull. "Card Destruction, you said?!"

"That's right!" Breo said, narrowing his eyes. "By removing six of my Speed Counters, we both discard our entire hands and draw the same number of cards!" Breo's D-Wheel came to a complete stop as he discarded his three remaining cards and drew three new cards.

At the same time, Jonas' eyes were twitching something fierce as he also gave up his four cards. "M-My hand…!"

"Then I set two cards face-down to end my turn!" Breo said, his two cards manifesting on his field.

Jonas growled furiously now, his hand shaking as he reached for his deck. "You'll pay for making a fool out of me! My turn! DRAW!"

Not even trying to hide what he was doing at this point, Jonas drew another two cards from his deck and added them to his hand. Breo's smirk only widened at his sloppy cheating.

**[SC: Judgment 3 / Unicorn 1]**

**[Jonas' LP: 400]**

Over in the Team 5D's booth, the Signers were in shock as they saw Jonas cheat. "That lowlife scumbag just drew two cards!" Jack cried, his fist shaking. "If I ever meet him, I'll beat him to a pulp! What a disgrace!"

In the Unicorn booth, Andre and the rest only smiled at the fool's attempt. "Breo's got this guy eating out of the palm of his hand. It's safe to say it'll end next turn."

Out on the track, Breo wasted no time activating his card once again. "Bewitching Tricolore's effect activates! Now! Show me the top card of your deck!"

Hesitating, Jonas did as he was told. As soon as he revealed the card, an immediate reaction was heard from the entire audience. Breo nearly grinned at the card's identity.

"You've drawn Left Leg of the Forbidden One!" Breo declared, pointing his finger. "Your aim is to gather the five sealed pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One!"

On the sidelines, Yugi Mutou smiled to himself, the card naturally looking familiar to him since he once owned it and he'd already personally defeated it. Of course, the Duel King knew what Jonas was up to since his second turn.

"Since you've drawn a Monster Card," Breo continued, "you can add it to your hand, but you must return one more card to the top of your deck!"

Eyes crimson red with veins, Jonas did as he was told and added one of the cards he just drew back onto his deck.

"Now you've got one Exodia piece in your hand," Breo explained, "but I already forced you to send three others to the Graveyard last turn, didn't I? When a player collects all five pieces of Exodia in their hand, they automatically win the Duel. But getting three pieces back from your Graveyard will be no easy feat. You've already lost this Duel!"

"Don't get so cocky, idiot!" Jonas cried, glaring holes through his opponent's eyes. "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton from my hand! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck and discard one from my hand!" As he sent his card to the Graveyard, he revealed it. "The card I'm sending is Evil Critter! When this card is sent from my hand to the Graveyard, I can add one Monster Card with 1500 Attack Power or less from my deck into my hand."

As he shifted through his deck, Jonas kept his eyes glued on Breo, hatred seeping from his every pore. "I have three copies of each Exodia piece in my deck! Gathering the pieces again will be a simple task! Don't think you've won just because you sent a few measly pieces to my Graveyard!"

Laughing, Jonas lowered his eyes as he spotted the card he was after. What he didn't reveal to Breo was that he had his deck shuffled in a way that would be convenient for him. His Exodia cards had a slippery coating on them, making it easier for him to move them from the bottom of his deck to the top whenever he shuffled his deck. Naturally, he moved around six pieces closer to the top of the deck during his reshuffling process. Though he was confident, he noticed his deck was running thin due to Breo's Deck Destruction. He had roughly 10-15 cards remaining, most of which were the Exodia pieces he just shifted toward the front of the deck, as well as two of Anton's cards he added into the deck earlier.

"I add Right Leg of the Forbidden one into my hand!" Jonas declared, showing the card before adding it. "Now I have two Exodia pieces in my hand! But I'm not done yet! I'll show you that sending Exodia to my Graveyard makes little difference to me!" Swinging his hand downward, Jonas inserted another card into his Duel Disk. "Spell Card, activate! Dark Eruption! This card allows me to target one Dark-Attribute Monster with 1500 or less Attack Power in my Graveyard and add that card to my hand! I select Exodia the Forbidden One!"

Breo growled as Jonas gathered Exodia's head into his hand, but he still required two final pieces. There was no way he'd make it in time.

"I'm not done yet!' Jonas cried, raising another card. "I activate the Spell Card, Trial and Tribulation!"

Breo waited to see what the card did, but nothing happened. "What's he playing at?"

Giggling, Jonas eyed Breo's field with pure malice in his eyes. Breo would figure out what his card did soon enough!

"Then, I activate the effects of Final Speed World!" Jonas continued, striking a pose with his hand. "By removing three of my Speed Counters, I can Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! Come to me, Broww, Huntsman of Dark World!"

**[Broww, Huntsman of Dark World: LV3/1400/800] [Attack Position]**

**[Judgment's SC: 3 - 0]**

Laughing, Jonas slipped another card he had hidden up his sleeve into his hand, immediately lifting the card up. "I'm still not done! I haven't Normal Summoned this turn! I release Dark Horus and Broww, Huntsman of Dark World in order to Advance Summon Ally of Justice Thunder Armor in Attack Position!"

Replacing both Monsters, a large red-blue machine hovered behind Jonas on the track.

**[Ally of Justice Thunder Armor: LV8/2700/2200]**

"Now!" Jonas cried, balling both his hands into fists. "The effect of Trial and Tribulation will activate as soon as I declare my turn's end! During the End Phase, depending on the number of Monsters released during my turn, I can activate a specific effect! If the total number of Monsters I released during this turn was two, I can add up to two Monster Cards from my Graveyard into my hand!"

Hearing the gasping from the audience, Jonas gave another cackle. "Do you understand what that means?! The moment my turn ends, I'll add the Right Arm of the Forbidden One and the Left Arm of the Forbidden One from my Graveyard into my hand! The second my turn ends, I'll automatically win this Duel!"

Breo's expression remained flat as the masked opponent continued to ramble on.

"Now, my turn is over!' Jonas cried. "Along with it, my vi-"

In mid-sentence, a sudden series of explosions went off underneath Jonas' D-Wheel. Screaming in shock, both Jonas and his D-Wheel were sent flying across the track, fresh blood being drawn from the EXPAIN System. "Wh-What?!"

**[Jonas' LP: 400 - 0]**

"What?!" The members of Team 5D's cried as they rose from their seats. "What in the world just happened?!" Rua cried, grasping his head.

Similarly, the Urteil members in their respective booths had a similar reaction, except for Leah, who could care less what was going on to begin with.

Through the smoke, Jonas saw the identity of the Trap Card that just did him in.

"I activated a Trap known as Blasting the Ruins!" Breo declared, lifting his hand. "When I have at least 30 cards in my Graveyard, this card can be activated! Once activated, it deals my opponent 3000 points of damage!" Taking pleasure in Jonas' widened eyes, Breo continued his explanation. "I purposely played my cards to ensure I had at least 30 cards in the Team Unicorn Graveyard for this one card in the event you were able to draw the final pieces of Exodia. You were so busy trying to get the pieces of Exodia that you didn't bother to use Final Speed World to increase your Life Points. Not only that, but I made use of my own Deck Destruction tactics to ensure that I could activate this card!"

Though defeated, Jonas was the one to have the last laugh. "I commend you on a job well done, but you're sadly mistaken if you think your team has won! Even if you took my Life down to zero, the effect of Trial and Tribulation still activates! During my End Phase, I add the final two Exodia pieces into my hand!"

Breo's smile faded as this happened, Jonas flashing all five Exodia pieces sitting neatly in his hand. "Do you get it yet? You may have stopped yourself from losing, but as long as the five pieces of Exodia rest in our hands, none of you losers will claim another victory in this tournament!"

Flashing his cards tauntingly despite the bloody wounds all over his body, Jonas drove off the track in the direction of the Team Judgment pit booth. Doing the same, Breo headed toward the Team Unicorn booth.

_"Unbelievable!" _MC cried throughout the stadium. _"In a shocking turn of events, despite Breo's intelligent comeback, all five pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One rest in Team Judgment's hands! How will the Third Wheeler of Team Unicorn deal with this overwhelming pressure?!"_

Once Jonas returned to his booth, he found Jafar waiting for him. The large, muscular man stared at Jonas in disgust despite his intelligent play. Hopping off of Anton's D-Wheel, Jonas was quick to protest. "What's with that look?! You should be on your knees thanking me, you know! Your victory will be a breeze!"

Glaring down at the masked Duelist, Jafar swiped the cards from his hand and gave him a hard push. The force of Jafar's large hand sent the scrawny man flying a good few feet onto the ground.

"Who told you to cheat so blatantly, you imbecile?" Jafar growled, placing his hand over his hip as his pitch black eyes belittled the man. "Forbidden Zone is one thing, but I won't tolerate the methods you used out there. On top of that, even with those pitiful attempts, you still lose the Duel.

"I-I still scored you a win, so it doesn't matter!" Jonas protested, his masked face pressed against the dirt.

"And you have dishonored our name with your pathetic skills and your cheating," Jafar roared, giving him a sharp kick to the groin. Stepping over the fallen Duelist, Jafar headed toward his own parked D-Wheel, a dark black D-Wheel with bat-like wings. "But worry not. Even trash like you can take ease in knowing that I will regain our pride!"

Over in the Team Unicorn booth, Breo was losing blood quickly and was looking pale in the face as he approached their Third Wheeler. His name was Deangelo Lombardi, a young 19 year old man with short, slick black hair tied into a ponytail.

Deangelo took Breo's cards, giving the man a handshake as he did. "Don't worry about a thing, man. I'll clean up this trash real quick! Badabing, badaboom, you know what I'm talkin' about?"

Forcing a smile despite his pain, Breo released the teen's hand. "But I left you with a really difficult situation to deal with. Sorry…"

"I told you not to worry," Deangelo said, patting his back lightly. "Now you go get your wound treated before you lose any more blood. You're a total mess, man!"

Minutes later, both Deangelo and Jafar were at the starting line, waiting for the Duel to begin. Seeing the current situation, Seto Kaiba took over before MC had a chance to speak.

_"Attention, D-Wheelers! As the host of this tournament, I am stepping in to make a declaration regarding the current status of this Duel! Team Judgment currently holds all five pieces of Exodia in their hand. By normal Duel Monsters logic, that would automatically win all three following Duels, but I don't like my rules to be so easy!"_

"The hell's he going on about?" Fynn mumbled, leaning back in his chair. "He sure likes to hear himself yap."

_"Therefore, I hereby make a declaration that will make this tournament fair!" _Seto continued, his voice booming. _"Team Unicorn will have one shot and one shot alone to Duel normally! If Deangelo can pass the first corner before Jafar, I will permit him to take his first turn! However, if Jafar passes the first corner first and declares his first turn, Team Judgment will automatically be declared the winner!"_

"I see," Jean said, his smile widening. "A completely fair completion of speed. I like the way this man thinks."

_"Moreover," _Kaiba continued, _"if Deangelo should pass the first corner and declare his turn first, he will have one turn and one turn only to deal with Exodia. If he reaches the End Phase of his turn and Jafar still has all five pieces of Exodia in his hand, Team Judgment will still be declared the winner!"_

"Man, that's some pressure!" Deangelo said, grinning. "I like it! Sure, let's race for victory!"

"That Jafar guy's D-Wheel looks pretty beastly," Rua said, groaning in his seat. "Do you think Deangelo can beat it? His D-Wheels half the size of the thing!"

Over in the Team Judgment booth, Jonas let out a grunt as his head landed hard on the pavement of the driveway. Using his Psychic powers, Anton had lifted him into the air so he could retrieve the two cards he slid into his deck. Once he got his two cards back, Anton turned toward the track where Deangelo and Jafar prepared to face off.

"That guy would be better off just losing to Exodia here," Anton said, narrowing his eyes. "If Jafar gets the opportunity to unleash his Dark Synchro Monsters, well, let's just say that I'd hate to be him."

In the Team Exploration booth, Crow sat by himself as he folded his hands tightly in front of him. "That Jafar guy… His Dark Synchro Monsters are extremely powerful. I feel bad for this Deangelo guy. Even if he overcomes Exodia, an even darker enemy awaits around the corner…"

_"And with that explanation out of the way," _MC boomed, _"I will now begin the countdown! Three…"_

Jafar gave a light smirk as MC's countdown began, closing his eyes briefly. "If this man can't handle Exodia, he's not even crushing with my deck. Let's see how he fares."

_"Two…"_

As she watched, Leah's eyes went blank as she squeezed her hands together. "Just hurry up and end this, Jafar. I'm dying to get out there…"

_"One! Riding Duel! Acceleration!"_

On cue, both D-Wheelers were off. Through the intense speed, Deangelo's mouth flapped as the wind pressure smashed against his face. "In order to ensure victory for Team Unicorn," he grunted through the force, "even if my D-Wheel falls apart halfway through the Duel, I swear I'm gonna take that first corner! Here goes!"

* * *

><p>ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A match of speed determines victory or loss! <strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 37: "Doll"**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi <strong>

**Characters appearing from anime: Andre, Breo, Jean, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Hayato Maeda, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Mutou**

**Original Characters: GoldenUmi (Anton Bartholomew, Jonas, Fynn Hartmann, Etzel, Deangelo Lombardi, Tatsuya Jounouchi, "Pirate" Keith Brewer, "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin, Misaki Emu, Alf Kappler, Maximillion Pegasus Crawford, Derrick Obama, Angela Shroeder, Eliot Camelton), Aman1216 (Leah Kruger, Jafar), Halo (Murdock Willard), ZeroSaber39 (Yukio Kyoji, Jophiel Omniel)**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi/hearow2/Acer One Three Four (Team Unicorn vs. Team Judgment)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

**• 1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

**• 2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

**• 3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

**• 4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

**• 5: Draw 1 card.**

**• 6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

**• 7: Draw 2 cards.**

**• 8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

**• 9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

**• 10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

**• 11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

**• 12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Winda, Priestess of Gusto**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Psychic/Effect**

**1000/400**

**When this card is destroyed by battle with an opponent's attacking monster and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Gusto" Tuner monster from your Deck.**

**Egotistical Ape**

**EARTH**

**Level 5**

**Beast/Tuner**

**1200/1200**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 Beast-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned this way, you can activate 1 of these effects: ● Increase the Level of this card by the Level of the Beast-Type monster. ● Decrease the Level of this card by the Level of the Beast-Type monster.**

**Playful Possum**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Beast/Effect**

**800/600**

**During your Main Phase, if your opponent controls a face-up monster with a higher ATK than the ATK of this card, you can destroy this card on the field. During your Standby Phase, if this card was destroyed by this effect, you can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. **

**Rescue Cat**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**300/100**

**You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 2 Level 3 or lower Beast-Type monsters from your Deck. Those monsters are destroyed during the End Phase.**

**Lightlord Hunter Raiko (TCG: Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Beast/Effect**

**200/100**

**FLIP: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy that target. Send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.**

**X-Saber Airbellum**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Tuner**

**1600/200**

**When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand.**

**Thunder Unicorn**

**LIGHT **

**Level 5**

**Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**2200/1800**

**1 Beast-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. It loses 500 ATK for each monster you control, until the End Phase. During the turn this effect is activated, no other monsters can attack, except this card. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it during that turn's Battle Phase in face-up Attack Position. If this card is Special Summoned this way, remove it from play at the end of the Battle Phase.**

**Gusto Gulldo**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Winged Beast/Tuner**

**500/500**

**When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower "Gusto" monster from your Deck.**

**Raigeki Break**

**Trap**

**Discard 1 card to target 1 card on the field; destroy it.**

**Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto**

**WIND**

**Level 5**

**Psychic/Effect**

**1900/1400**

**Once per turn: You can return 1 card from your hand to the bottom of the Deck to target 1 monster your opponent controls and 1 face-up "Gusto" monster you control; switch control of both monsters.**

**Gusto Egul**

**WIND**

**Level 1**

**Winged Beast/Tuner**

**200/400**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower non-Tuner "Gusto" monster from your Deck.**

**Daigusto Sphreeze**

**WIND**

**Level 6**

**Psychic/Synchro/Effect**

**2000/1300**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Gusto" monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target 1 "Gusto" card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. Your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken from battles involving a face-up "Gusto" monster you control. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Mirror Force**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.**

**Gusto Thunbolt**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Thunder/Effect**

**1500/1200**

**At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard this turn: You can banish 1 "Gusto" monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 WIND Psychic-Type monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Deck.**

**Daigusto Gulldos**

**WIND**

**Level 5**

**Psychic/Synchro/Effect**

**2200/800**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Gusto" monsters**

**Once per turn: You can shuffle 2 "Gusto" monsters from your Graveyard into the Main Deck to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

**Mine Mole**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Effect**

**1000/1200**

**Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material Monster of a Beast-Type monster, draw 1 card. If this card is removed from the field by your opponent's card effect, remove this card from play.**

**Elephun**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Beast/Tuner**

**500/300**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can select 1 of your Level 3 or lower Beast-Type, Beast-Warrior-Type or Winged Beast-Type monsters that is removed from play, and add it to your hand.**

**Speed Spell – Speed Energy**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. It gains 200 ATK for each Speed Counter you have until the End Phase.**

**Howl of the Wild**

**Trap**

**When a monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each face-up Beast-Type monster you control.**

**Emergency Teleport**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck. During the End Phase this turn, banish that monster.**

**Lightning Vortex**

**Spell**

**Discard 1 card. Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.**

**Speed Spell – Magical Mallet**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate when you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Add any number of cards from your hand to the Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards you added to the Deck.**

**Speed Spell – Overboost**

**Speed Spell**

**Gain 4 Speed Counters. During the End Phase, reduce your Speed Counters to 1.**

**The Fabled Unicore**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**2300/1000**

**1 "Fabled" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**While you and your opponent have the same number of cards in hand, negate all Spell, Trap and Effect Monster effects activated by your opponent, and destroy that Spell/Trap/Monster.**

**Beast Striker**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**1850/400**

**Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to Special Summon 1 "Moja" from your Deck.**

**Moja**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Beast/Effect**

**100/100**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 Level 4 Beast-Type monster from your Graveyard to your hand.**

**The Fabled Cerburrel**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Beast/Tuner**

**1000/400**

**When this card is discarded to the Graveyard, Special Summon it.**

**Voltic Bicorn**

**LIGHT**

**Level 7**

**Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**2500/2000**

**1 Beast-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monster Cards**

**If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect), both players send the top 7 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard.**

**Magical Merchant**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Insect/Effect**

**200/700**

**FLIP: Pick up cards from the top of your Deck until you pick up a Spell Card or Trap Card. Add that card to your hand. Send the remaining cards to the Graveyard.**

**Break Battle (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Counter Trap**

**Activate only during your opponent's Battle Phase. During this turn, negate one attack from a monster your opponent controls and one additional instance of Battle Damage. When this card is in your Graveyard, you can negate one instance of Battle Damage once per turn. **

**Prometheus, King of the Shadows**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1200/800**

**When you Normal Summon this card, remove from play any number of DARK monsters from your Graveyard. This card gains 400 ATK for each removed card, until the End Phase of this turn.**

**Forbidden Zone (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Continuous Trap**

**As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Spell Cards you control are treated as "Speed Spells". This card cannot be destroyed by any card effect.**

**Dark Bribe**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

**Evil Critter (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1000/1000**

**When sent from your hand to the Graveyard, add one Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your deck to your hand.**

**Magical Mallet**

**Spell**

**Shuffle any number of cards from your hand into the Deck, then draw that same number of cards.**

**The Bistro Butcher**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, your opponent draws 2 cards from their Deck.**

**Dark Factory of Mass Production**

**Spell**

**Target 2 Normal Monsters in your Graveyard; add those targets to your hand.**

**Armored Rat**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**950/1100**

**The Fabled Catsith**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Beast/Tuner**

**800/600**

**When this card is discarded to the Graveyard, select 1 face-up card on the field, and destroy it.**

**Makyura the Destructor**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1600/1200**

**During the turn this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can activate Trap Cards from your hand.**

**Monster Reborn**

**Spell**

**Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.**

**Sangan**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1000/600**

**When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand.**

**Dark Horus**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Dragon/Effect**

**3000/1800**

**Once per turn, after resolving a Spell Card that was activated during your opponent's Main Phase: You can target 1 Level 4 DARK monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.**

**Bewitching Tricolore**

**Continuous Trap**

**Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack. Your opponent can send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard to destroy this face-up card. Once during each of their turns, your opponent must reveal the top card of their Deck: • Spell Card: Your opponent adds that card to their hand. • Trap Card: Your opponent discards that card and 1 card from their hand. • Monster Card: Your opponent adds that card to their hand, then returns 1 other card from their hand to the top of their Deck.**

**Upstart Goblin**

**Spell**

**Draw 1 card, then your opponent gains 1000 Life Points.**

**Speed Spell – Card Destruction**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate by removing 6 Speed Counters. Each player discards their hand and draws the same number of cards they discarded.**

**Left Leg of the Forbidden One**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster**

**200/300**

**Speed Spell – Angel Baton**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**Right Leg of the Forbidden One**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster**

**200/300**

**Dark Eruption**

**Spell**

**Target 1 DARK monster with 1500 or less ATK in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.**

**Exodia the Forbidden One**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1000/1000**

**When you have "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" and "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" in addition to this card in your hand, you win the Duel.**

**Trial and Tribulation**

**Spell**

**You can only activate 1 "Trial and Tribulation" per turn. During the End Phase of the turn this card was activated, apply this effect, depending on the number of monsters you Tributed from the field and from your hand this turn, except Tokens.**

**● 1: Draw 1 card.**

**● 2: Add 2 monsters from your Graveyard to your hand.**

**● 3+: Destroy up to 3 face-up cards on the field.**

**Broww, Huntsman of Dark World**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Effect**

**If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Draw 1 card, plus another card if this card is discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect.**

**Ally of Justice Thunder Armor**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Machine/Effect**

**2700/2200**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. When an "Ally of Justice" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Right Arm of the Forbidden One**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster**

**200/300**

**Left Arm of the Forbidden One**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster**

**200/300**

**Blasting the Ruins**

**Trap**

**You can only activate this card if there are 30 or more cards in your Graveyard. Inflict 3000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.**


	37. Dolls

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 37: "Dolls"**

* * *

><p>As intense cheers filled the Neo Domino City Dome Stadium, two ambulance medical staff members dashed out into the sidelines. The men looked exhausted as they pushed a stretcher in search of the latest victim.<p>

"Where is Team Unicorn?! We were told that one of you needed medical attention!"

"Over here!" Andre shouted, rising from his chair with a wave of his arm. "The guy's name is Breo! He's the one standing by the D-Wheels over there!" Andre pointed to his best friend, who was leaning against his D-Wheel, holding his hand against his bleeding chest.

"What a horrible wound!" one of the staff members cried as he got close enough to see all the blood. "How in the world did this happen?!"

Pale and sweating, Breo looked relieved to see the men as they helped him onto the stretcher.

"Just what is going on here?" the second man asked, scanning the stadium for any clue of misconduct. "This man makes the seventh Duelist from this tournament we've had to treat, and his wounds are just as gruesome! Yet it feels like there's nothing out of the ordinary going on despite the fact that this man is gushing from the chest!"

"Whatever, man," the first man said, gripping the other's shoulder. "Don't worry about that now. Just get this man to the hospital. We can question the sponsors of this tournament later!"

As Breo was carried away, he turned his head toward the track where Jafar and Deangelo were speeding down the track toward the first corner. "C'mon, Deangelo… You can do it…"

At the same time, Deangelo was going at his maximum speed, the wind slicing into his skin like steak knives, as he tried to outpace Jafar's massive D-Wheel. "Damn it…! I will…!"

"Comical!" Jafar cried over the roar of their engines. "You challenge my ride with such a tiny machine?! Or do you merely have a death wish?!"

"Shut up!" Deangelo managed, his eyelids flapping in the wind. "I may be a newer member of Team Unicorn, but I swore I was gonna help them! Know what I'm talkin' about?!"

Just as Jafar was about to respond, he gasped when he saw Deangelo's D-Wheel gradually inching his way past him. "What?! There's no way you could be faster than me!" Pausing for a second, Jafar noticed the steel shredding off his opponent's ride. "Now I see," Jafar grunted, narrowing his eyes. "You're pushing your D-Wheel to its limit in order to surpass me. I'm impressed, but you're digging your own grave in the process!"

"Shut…UP!" Deangelo screamed at the top of his lungs. At that very second, just a hair in front of Jafar, Deangelo passed over the first corner of the stadium in first place. Grinning, Jafar pulled right behind him, both D-Wheelers' Monsters following behind their masters.

"_Amazing!" _MP cried, tears in his eyes. _"Contestant Deangelo managed to push himself to the limit just to give Team Unicorn a fighting chance against Exodia the Forbidden One! Incredible team dedication!"_

"_But," _MC continued, pointing his finger out in front of him, _"that does not guarantee his victory! Even if he managed to take the first turn, if Jafar still holds all five pieces of Exodia in his hand at the End Phase of Deangelo Lombardi's turn, it will be an automatic win for Team Judgment!"_

"The odds of removing a card from his hand are low," Yusei said in his team's booth. "Will he be able to pull it off?"

In the Team Exploration booth, Crow looked far from calm. "It's not Exodia you need to worry about right now! Jafar has an extremely powerful Monster under his belt! Be careful!"

"It's my turn first!" Deangelo cried, swiping his cards off his deck as he completed his turn. "Draw!"

**[SC: Unicorn 2 / Judgment 1]**

**[Deangelo's LP: 4000]**

**[The Fabled Unicore: LV4/2300/1000] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Howl of the Wild, Bewitching Tricolore]**

**[2 Set Cards]**

**[Jafar's LP: 4000]**

**[Ally of Justice Thunder Armor: LV8/2700/2200] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Forbidden Zone]**

"Here goes!" Deangelo cried, raising one of his cards. "I Summon Moja in Attack Position!" Appearing beside the mobster Duelist was the black fur ball matching his hair.

**[Moja: LV1/100/100] **

"I then release Moja to Special Summon King of the Beasts in Attack Position!"

A shadow creature appeared behind the ball of fluff, promptly devouring it to manifest its hairy three-legged form on the track.

**[King of the Beasts: LV7/2500/800]**

"Then I activate Speed Spell – Count Up! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can discard any number of cards from my hand to gain three Speed Counters for each!" Deangelo reached for his Speed Spell – Chain Strike and his Minotaur, sending both cards to the Graveyard. "By discarding two cards, I gain six Speed Counters!" His speed tripling, Deangelo quickly left Jafar in the dust as he surpassed him on the track.

**[Unicorn's SC: 2 - 8]**

After pausing a moment, Deangelo revealed the card he'd been saving. "This card will get rid of your Exodia! I activate Speed Spell – Confiscation! This card activates by removing seven of my Speed Counters and paying 1000 Life Points!"

**[Unicorn's SC: 8 - 1]**

**[Deangelo's LP: 4000 - 3000]**

"I can then view my opponent's hand, select one card, and send that card to the Graveyard!"

A light smile came to Jafar's lips as he revealed the five Exodia pieces in his hand. "Superb. Truly."

"Naturally, you'll discard Exodia the Forbidden One!"

As Deangelo pointed at him, Jafar did as he was told and sent the Effect Card into his Graveyard. "I'm impressed that you managed to stop my Instant Win from happening."

"Turn end!" the D-Wheeler declared, whipping his arm into the air. "The likes of Exodia won't defeat Team Unicorn!"

As he passed by the audience on the track, Jafar couldn't hold back a light laugh as he prepared to draw. "The likes of Exodia, was it? Then I guess I need to show you something more…on your level." As he drew his card, Deangelo felt a sudden shiver creep up his back.

"My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Unicorn 2 / Judgment 2]**

**[Jafar's LP: 4000]**

As Deangelo watched his opponent, he felt a strange presence filling the track around him; a presence that felt as if it was strangling the breath out of him. "What the hell…is this?"

The presence quickly made its way over to the Team 5D's booth, striking a glowing red reaction from their Crimson Dragon birthmarks. Rubbing his arm, Jack glared up at Jafar as he passed by them. "That's the guy we met before, right? The one who somehow has Dark Synchro Monsters? Let's watch closely. Maybe we'll learn more about who he is and what kind of Monsters he has."

Out in the track, Jafar started laughing as the dark aura surround his body became visible to Deangelo. The dark-skinned man's ponytail began floating above his head as he revealed the card he was holding. "When my opponent controls two or more Monsters on the field, I can Special Summon Dark Tuner - Chaotic Executioner from my hand!"

Upon hearing this, Deangelo and his fellow teammates went wide-eyed. "Dark Tuner?! What the hell is that?!"

Jafar gave a laugh as his blood-soaked creature swung its executioner's blade out in front of it.

**[Dark Tuner (DT) - Chaotic Executioner: LV12/0/0] [Attack Position]**

"Then I activate Chaotic Executioner's Monster Effect!" Jafar declared, giving a sharp raise of his arm. "When Summoned, it targets every Synchro Monster my opponent controls on the field and switches them into Defense Position! Chaos Intimidation!"

Suddenly feeling the Dark Tuner's bloodlust, Deangelo's noble steed succumbed to the pressure and lied down on its stomach.

"Next," Jafar continued, his pitch-black eyes flashing, "I Normal Summon Left Arm of the Forbidden One!"

**[Left Arm of the Forbidden One: LV1/200/300] [Attack Position]**

"Welcome to the World of Darkness!" Jafar grinned, unleashing his full black aura. "I'm Dark Tuning my Level 12 Chaotic Executioner with my Level One Left Arm of the Forbidden One!"

Deangelo went pale as the dark aura surrounded both Monsters, a massive shadow appearing in front of Jafar's D-Wheel. "In order to Dark Synchro, the subtracted levels of both Monsters must equal the negative value of the Dark Synchro Monster!"

**(1-12=-11)**

"Oh mighty demon of the guillotine, it is time once more to bring dark judgment to my opponent! The shadows have spoken and the verdict is guilty! Let the judgment commence! Dark Synchro Summon! Stahl, the Demon Guillotine Master!"

**[Stahl, the Demon Guillotine Master: LV-11/4000/2800] [Attack Position]**

"_Dark Synchro Summon?! What in the world is that?!"_

As the two commentators freaked out, Deangelo tried to maintain his cool. Because of his own Dark Tuner, his Synchro Monster was forced into Defense Position. He should be able to withstand this attack to some degree…

"First," Jafar continued his turn, "I reveal the top card of my deck in order to destroy your Trap Card, Bewitching Tricolore!" Jafar revealed his Ultimate Offering Trap Card, shattering the card that was keeping his Monsters from attacking.

"Go, Stahl! Attack The King of Beasts! Life-Stripping Blade!"

**[King of the Beasts' ATK: 2700]**

Deangelo let out a scream as his hairy beast was sliced in half, the force of the dark blade piercing his own flesh as well. Coughing up blood, Deangelo kept one eye open as the next attack was imminent.

**[Deangelo's LP: 3000 - 1700]**

**[Unicorn's SC: 2 - 1]**

"I'm not done yet!" Jafar cried, whipping his arm forward. "Ally of Justice Thunder Armor! Attack The Fabled Unicore! Spark Press!"

Just as a blast of electricity was about to vaporize The Fabled Unicore, the attack faded away before reaching its target. Confused, Jafar looked closely to see a sudden Trap Card flipped up on his opponent's field. "That is…?"

"Trap, activate!" Deangelo cried, completing a lap as he drove past the starting line again. "Call of the Haunted! This Trap Special Summons a Monster from the Graveyard!"

Appearing in front of the Trap was a tiny white mouse with a golden key around its neck.

**[Key Mouse: LV1/100/100] [Attack Position]**

"Key Mouse?" Jafar scowled as the tiny creature scurried about on his opponent's side of the track. "I see. That must be one of the seven cards Breo sent to your team's Graveyard with Voltic Bicorn's effect. But I have to question what good bringing out a weak Monster in Attack Position will do you. When a new Monster appears on my opponent's field, the situation changes, as does the battle. However, I have not yet battled with Ally of Justice Thunder Armor. Instead of stopping the attack, you've allowed me to instead direct the same attack toward your weak Monster. Now go!"

"I won't let you!" Deangelo shouted, giving a sharp flick of his wrist. "Trap, activate! Urgent Tuning!"

Jafar's expression loosened slightly as he saw the card, his Monster's attack fading once again as he peered over his shoulder at Deangelo's side of the track. "Urgent Tuning? That's a card that lets you Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase as long as you have the appropriate materials. So Key Mouse is a Tuner Monster?"

"That's right!" Deangelo said, a grin coming to his face. "I'm Tuning my Level One Key Mouse with my Level Four The Fabled Unicore!"

**(1+4=5)**

"Dash over the rainbow with your graceful wings! Raise your sword for justice! Synchro Summon! Unicorn Warrior!"

Jafar watched as a two-legged beast-warrior with the horned head of a unicorn appeared on his opponent's field, raising its sword with a sharp neigh.

**[Unicorn Warrior: LV5/2300/1800] [Attack Position]**

"Then," Deangelo continued, "when Unicorn Warrior is successfully Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level Four or lower Beast-Warrior-Type Monster from my hand! Come, Cat's Ear Tribe!"

Joining his newest warrior was a group of cat triplets of pink, blue, and white, each dressed in thick armor.

**[Cat's Ear Tribe: LV1/200/100] [Attack Position]**

"You fool!" Jafar cried, narrowing his eyes. "You mock me by playing those weak cats in Attack Position in the face of my 2700 Attack Power Monster?! You will suffer intense pain as the consequence! Go, Ally of Justice Thunder Armor! Change your attack target to Cat's Ear Tribe! Spark Press!"

Just as the blast was about to make contact, Jafar gasped when the three cat warriors hopped into the air and took the electrical charge head on. "What?!"

"I activate Cat Ear Tribe's effect!" Deangelo cried, raising his arm. "When one of the opponent's Monsters attacks it during their turn, the original Attack Power of the attacking Monster becomes 200 during the Damage Step!"

**[Ally of Justice Thunder Armor's ATK: 2700 - 200]**

"Damn!" Jafar grunted, the blast from his attack discharging over him as he shielded his eyes. "Their Attack Points are equal! They'll both be destroyed!"

Just as Jafar stated, both the cats and the machine were shattered and destroyed, neither player taking any damage.

As the sparks leftover from his attack rained down on both D-Wheelers, Jafar couldn't help but smirk. "I compliment you for being aware of Ally of Justice Thunder Armor's Piercing Damage effect. Had you allowed the first attack to go through, your Unicore holding 1000 Defense Points, you would have undoubtedly lost this turn." Raising both his arms, Jafar continued calmly. "Moreover, to actually bait me into attacking your weak Monster only to instead use it to destroy my Monster is quite impressive indeed."

"Flattery won't get you out of this in one piece," Deangelo replied with a narrow of his eyes. "But I appreciate the compliment."

"Turn end," Jafar declared, returning his hands to his side as he drove through another corner of the stadium. "You may have destroyed Jonas' Monster, but you still face a Monster with 4000 Attack Points on the field. Do you think your weak Unicorn Warrior will be able to survive?"

Clicking his tongue, Deangelo proceeded to draw his next card. "My turn!"

**[SC: Unicorn 2 / Judgment 3]**

**[Deangelo's LP: 1700]**

After glancing at his card, Deangelo quickly inserted it into his Duel Disk. "I set one card face-down! Turn end!"

"My turn!" Jafar bellowed, drawing as his opponent's card manifested on the field. "Draw!"

**[SC: Unicorn 3 / Judgment 4]**

**[Jafar's LP: 4000]**

As he added the card to his hand, Jafar's expression suddenly fell flat as he met eyes with his opponent through his rearview mirror. Catching a glimpse of his face through the reflection, a sudden chill crept up Deangelo's back.

What was this feeling?

Deangelo felt his hand start trembling as the man's bloodlust filled the entire arena, the same black energy from before becoming visible once again. Deangelo felt as if he was riding behind a wild beast in search of fresh prey, and it definitely made him uneasy.

"You deserve to be called a member of Team Unicorn for your quick thinking and reflexes," Jafar started, his voice deeper and darker than before. "I would never be able to witness such potential if I didn't give my opponents some fighting chance."

This caught Deangelo off guard, whose expression fell apart as he tailed the enemy on the track. "What are you trying to say?"

"It's very simple," Jafar continued, a black coating covering his eyes once again. "I prefer to instill just a small shard of hope into my opponent's heart before utterly crushing them. It's far more fun that way."

Unable to respond, Deangelo found himself sweating under the enemy's gaze, angry with himself for displaying such vulnerable emotions.

"I'm going to demonstrate what I mean by that," Jafar growled, lifting a card from his hand. "But first, I activate Speed Spell – Pot of Greed from my hand! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I draw two cards from my deck!"

Once he had his two cards, Jafar proceeded to reveal another card from his hand. "I then activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton I just drew. When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards and then discard one card."

As he drew his cards, Deangelo gave an irritated grunt. "Lucky bastard actually drew Speed Spell – Angel Baton with Speed Spell – Pot of Greed…"

Jafar continued his assault by slapping one of his drawn cards onto his Duel Disk. "I Special Summon The Tricky by discarding one of the Exodia pieces from my hand!"

**[The Tricky: LV5/2000/1200] [Attack Position]**

Jafar's faceless magician manifested beside his D-Wheel, following his executioner along the track. With a second Monster now at his disposal, Jafar continued by revealing yet another card. "By Banishing two Dark Tuner Monsters from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Dark Tuner – Omegaus! Become the food for a new darkness, Chaotic Executioner! Hell's Bane!"

Grinning, Jafar gave a battle cry as a thick dark fog consumed his field. Appearing from within that fog was a faceless creature that seemed like it was a part of the very darkness itself.

**[Dark Tuner (DT) – Omegaus: LV12/0/2800] [Attack Position]**

"I'm Dark Tuning my Level Twelve Omegaus with my Level Five The Tricky!"

**(5-12=-7)**

Jafar raised both his arms as the dark fog surrounding his field turned a bright red, a large shadow forming from within the embers.

"The dwindling ember hidden in the darkness, break free from the ties of suppressing darkness and take the form of a Demon of Fire! Burn them to ashes with your unending inferno! Dark Synchro Summon! Goethe, the Burning Apostle!"

Emerging from the dark flames, Jafar's fiery demon gave an ear-shattering roar.

**[Goethe, the Burning Apostle: LV-7/2800/2600] [Attack Position]**

"Now," Jafar said with a point of his finger, "it's time for you to learn the terrifying power of my Dark Synchro Deck! When Omegaus is used as Synchro Material for a Dark Synchro Monsters, my opponent must either discard their entire hand or destroy one Monster they control on the field with the highest Attack Power!"

"What?!" Deangelo went pale as he heard this, realizing that he currently didn't even have a hand, leaving him with no choice at all here.

"That's right!" Jafar said, grinning as the wind slapped his ponytail around. "You can only destroy your Unicorn Warrior!" Snapping his fingers, the only line of defense between him and two powerful Monsters was taken down in an explosion.

"I will now explain the effect of Stahl, the Demon Guillotine Master that I did not activate on my previous turn!" Hearing this, Deangelo's attention immediately turned toward his opponent, eyes wide. "By discarding two cards from the top of my deck, all Monsters on my opponent's side of the field lose half their original Attack Power!"

Striking Deangelo like a ton of bricks, the Unicorn team member sank in his chair as this sudden realization washed over him. "Then…"

"I chose not to activate this effect," Jafar continued, "but if I had done so, your King of the Beasts would have only had 1350 Attack Points, and your Life would have fallen to 350 instead of 1700. In addition to that, I purposely attacked Cat Ears Tribe, knowing full well its effect due to the fact that one of our members, Yukio Kyoji, has that card in his deck and I've already studied all the cards he's played. Do you understand?" Jafar's voice fell flat as he asked this, his pitch black eyes as cold as stone. "I _allowed you to live_ during that first turn. But that all ends now!"

His eyes going blank, Deangelo turned to the one card he had set on his field in a hurry.

"Go, Stahl!" Jafar ordered, pointing his finger. "Attack Deangelo Lombardi directly! Life-Stripping Blade!"

**[Stahl, the Demon Guillotine Master's ATK: 4000]**

**[Deangelo's LP: 1700]**

As the demon unleashed the full wrath of its blade, a sudden barrier blocked the attack and sent it back. Jafar flinched slightly, turning to see the identity of the card activated.

"Trap, activate! Defense Draw!"

"I see," Jafar replied calmly, eyes narrowing slightly. "So you've negated the Battle Damage and you can now draw one card. Very tactical, but that won't be enough to help you! For I still have one attack remaining!" Shooting his arm upward, Jafar gave the final attack order. "Go, Goethe, The Burning Apostle! Direct Attack!"

Frantically drawing the card he earned, Deangelo barely had enough time to even try to shield himself against the pillar of fire headed his way. Going wide in the eyes, he could only accept the cyclone of hell itself face first.

"Hell Inferno!"

Letting out an appropriate scream, Deangelo's body burned and charred inside the wall of flames, his scream echoing throughout the stadium. As the fire finally subsided, he was left an empty shell of his former self, his body black and his eyes blank as the EXPAIN System created a literal living hell for the D-Wheeler of Team Unicorn.

**[Deangelo's LP: 1700 - 0]**

**[Unicorn's SC: 3 - 1]**

The rest of the Unicorn members dashed from their pit booth to help their fallen comrade, not even waiting for MC to announce his loss.

The bloody even attracted attention from the neighboring Duelists, including Team 5D's, who were rightfully worried about the half-dead D-Wheeler.

As Team Unicorn ran out onto the track where Deangelo had crashed, an older man with a similar appearance to the 19 year old rushed over to scoop his unconscious body into his arms. "Son! Deangelo, my boy! Speak to me!"

Not even feeling so much as a twitch, the Fourth Wheeler of Team Unicorn, the father of Deangelo Lombardi, Antonio Lombardi, used every ounce of hatred in his body to send a threatening glare up at Jafar, who watched from atop his D-Wheel. Grinning, Jafar returned the glare with double the intensity.

"If you wish to avoid more casualties, you'll learn your place and surrender this tournament. If not, you'll join the young man on your deathbed!" Lowering his brows, Jafar's tone suddenly took a dive as he continued speaking. "If you believe I'm the devil for what I've done, you're going to think my actions were saint compared to the monster you're about to face next!" Laughing, Jafar sped off the field, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

At the same time, the other members of Team Judgment, excluding Fynn and Jafar, were freaking out suddenly.

"You need to calm down, Leah Kruger!" Jonas was yelling, grabbing the woman by her arm. "If you don't calm yourself, you'll take half this stadium apart! _Heilandes_ told us not to rampage in the audience, remember! Remember?!"

"Shut up!" Leah growled, shoving Jonas off her. Unintentionally, her Psychic powers sent the masked Duelist flying several feet into the air across the stadium sidelines. Hitting his head, he instantly fell unconscious.

Leah's boyfriend, Anton, did his best to calm her down by gently rubbing her shoulders. "Leah, you need to suppress your energy! Come on! How many times must I tell you?!"

"Be quiet, Anton!" Leah snapped, crushing the table in front of her with her bare hands. "Jafar's bloodlust has my blood boiling!" Leah's dark blue eyes doubled in size as she spoke, filled with intensity and insanity. "If I don't unleash this energy, I really will take half the stadium!" Unleashing a beastly growl, Leah pushed Anton to the side and rose from her seat, her dark green hair fluttering about. "Unless you want to see blood wash over these bleachers, you'll get off me and let me go, Anton!"

With that said, Leah used her powers to levitate her body toward her purple D-Wheel.

"Hold on, Leah!" Anton cried after her, running onto the driveway of the Judgment booth. "You have to pull your punches in this Duel! Killing the opponent isn't acceptable either! Leah!"

As she started her engine, a wide grin stretched across Leah's face. "It's too late! I'm about to rampage!"

Laughing, Leah slammed the gas, driving out onto the stadium track, Anton's voice fading into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><em>My name is Leah Kruger. I grew up in a very poor European country, struggling just to survive from the moment of my birth. At the tender age of six, I came to realize that I had been abandoned by God and my fellow people. My peers in school treated me like the plague and blamed me for the recession due to the strange powers that had begun to surface. <em>

_Perhaps I really was plagued. Those who touched me suffered mysterious illnesses soon after, some even dying before they had a chance to enjoy their lives. Even the adults in our neighborhood gave me stares cold enough to freeze my body on the hottest of days. Eyes as cold as glaciers. _

_By the time I reached ten years old, I had given up all hope of living in this world. My emotions had died. My heart was merely beating. In a sense, I merely existed. I contemplated suicide, but even that was too much of a hassle. You can say that I had even lost the motivation to end my own life. Was it even possible for human emotions to fall to such a low? _

_On my eleventh birthday, however, a sudden light illuminated my darkness, as if guiding me to the end of a tunnel I had been wandering for years. That light came before me in the voice of a young teenager only two years older than me._

"Hey, your eyes are really pretty! You shouldn't hide your face like that!"

_The voice referred to the large white hat I started wearing to hide my eyes when I was eight years old. I usually walked with my head down while at school and out in public before retiring to the apartment I lived in by myself, but a sudden chance encounter that day made a pleasant rift in my schedule._

"I happened to peek at the list of birthdays on the poster in the back. I can't believe it was your birthday today! The teacher didn't even say anything! How rude!"

_The boy's face was far too radiant for someone as gloomy as I. The first time I met his eyes, it was as if I was staring into the center of the sun. Surely this had to be a dream. A handsome young man actually taking the time to talk to a Psychic like me?_

"Hey, I'm a pretty good cook, you know! Wanna hang out with me? I'll make you something special tonight!"

_There I stood, frozen in place, as the boy's hazel eyes scanned me excitedly, as if I was one of the most popular girls in the school? That was far from the cast. Not only did everyone despise me, but I was as pale as a ghost and I had deep bags under my eyes. What could he possibly find attractive about me?_

"Huh? Am I scared?! Why would I be? Oh, if you mean the whole Psychic thing, who cares?! I'm a Psychic too, you know! I'm also a Duelist, and that makes me a Psychic Duelist!"

_Slow down. This was all too fast for me to take in at once. Are you telling me this boy also had the same curse I did? Does that mean he was also forsaken by God? Did the other children view him as they viewed me? Did he just pity me because we were the same? _

_So many questions filled my head that day as I spent my first day with the boy named Anton Bartholomew. From that day forward, my days were as bright as can be! Anton gave me the will to live in this cruel world I was born in. _

_The two of us were both orphans, like many of the other children in this poor country. A recent civil war in Germany had devastated the European economy, and that was the reason this tiny country was so poor. Apparently the smaller the country, the harder it was to recover when our government was practically nonexistent. I learned this from Anton, who had researched the matter himself. Anton was a very intelligent young man, far more intelligent than I will ever be. Every time I told him that, however, his reply was always the same._

"My intelligence pales in comparison to your beauty and your kindness, Leah. And you're far more intelligent than you give yourself credit for. You should be more confident in yourself."

_By the time we reached our teens, Anton and I could no longer afford to attend High School due to the rising costs. Forced to drop out, every day was a struggle to find food and stay alive among the dangerous people living on the streets. Children were given a free education until High School, but those who could not afford High School were forced out of the educational system. Despite all this, Anton never once lost his smile. Using books we stole, the two of us educated ourselves inside an abandoned warehouse we found._

_One day, a strange foreigner suddenly appeared inside our hideout. He was a tall, thin man with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. As he spoke to us, his tone was surprisingly intimidating for a man only appearing about ten years older than the two of us._

"You two are far too talented to be cooped up inside this country. Would you like to come along with me to find some purpose in your lives? There's a certain someone who would like you meet you."

_The stranger's name was Alf Kappler. I didn't know it at the time, but this man would quickly become a driving factor in my life. Anton and I went along with Alf Kappler to meet the man he spoke of. Upon seeing the one called Jophiel Omniel for the first time, I felt instantly drawn toward him as if he was a beacon of hope for lost Psychic Duelists like myself and Anton. _

_Jophiel had eyes that looked as if they were made of glass, reflecting one's soul. They looked fragile enough to shatter with the touch of a finger, yet the aura that surrounded his body was like nothing I had ever felt before. Anton had always said that my aura was far more powerful than any other Psychic he had met during his travels, but Anton admitted to me in private that Omniel's presence was at least double that of mine, if not more. Unlike me, Anton never once trusted Omniel, and Omniel showed no interest in him either._

"The boyfriend is no good, but you, my dear, have a certain…spark in your eyes that ignites my passion. How about it? Care to become my protégé? With the right training, you can overcome Psychics and non-Psychics alike. No one will ever look down on you again!"

_Anton was against me involving myself with Omniel, but there was something about his charisma when he spoke to me that intrigued me. Anton couldn't understand because he hadn't gone through the kind of torment that I had, and he always had a positive attitude. I loved Anton with all my heart, but I wish he could have tried to understand my point of view. _

_And so, the rift between Anton and I grew as I accepted Omniel's training. After a month, however, another man entered the picture who quickly broke up the brief relationship I shared with Jophiel Omniel. _

_His name was Murdock Willard, a man with more knowledge than even Anton and Jophiel. It seems that Anton had brought this man to me after conversing with him in private. Murdock Willard, through years of intense research, said something to me that I will never forget to this day._

"The way you are now, you two will never be free of your curse. Even if you train with Jophiel, all that awaits you is an endless pit of despair. You will never find true happiness as a Psychic Duelist, my children. But if you come with me, I can help you. I can make you normal. If you agree to become my test subjects, I can use my medical knowledge to cure you of your disease and remove the Psychic essence from your souls. All you have to do is reach out your hands and I will be your light of hope."

_His eyes seemed to sincere, unlike the emptiness that filled Jophiel's gaze. I felt as though I could trust this man. Moreover, Anton actually felt the same. I decided that day to end my training with Omniel, but he did not take it well. For the first time in the four months I knew him, Jophiel Omniel was thoroughly angry, even grabbing me by the arms._

"Think this through, Leah! That old quake has no idea what he's talking about! You and I aren't diseased! He's the sick one if he thinks you actually need to be cured! You're the first one I've seen potential in, Leah! If you back out now, you're going to live the rest of your life in regret!"

_The two of us argued for hours before I struck Jophiel with all my might, using some of my Psychic powers. Naturally, this hardly fazed him, but the look he gave me gave me shivers that lasted for weeks. I was convinced on that day that Jophiel Omniel was a devil reincarnated, far more than any of those kids back in my school saw in me. I came to the decision that he was evil and Murdock Willard was righteous. Placing my life in his hands, I decided to embark on the next stage of my life._

_My first day under Dr. Willard's care begins tomorrow. I'm so excited! What should I wear?! Maybe something that Anton will enjoy? ;) _

_As I go to sleep, I am certain that the next page of this diary will be filled with nothing but positive messages from now on. _

_~Leah Kruger_

* * *

><p>"…I am certain that the next page of this diary will be filled with nothing but positive messages from now on," Murdock Willard, still disguised with his mask, said mockingly as he read Leah's diary out loud in the Team Royalty booth.<p>

Behind him, Misaki Emu lowered her head somberly as she listened to her master read through the most personal memories of Leah.

Laughing loudly, Murdock gave a tilt of his head as he tossed the open book down on the table in front of him. "Yet, not a single page after that has any writing in it! Do you know why, Emu?!"

"…"

"That's right! Test subjects have no will of their own, nor do they have emotions! It was such a waste watching her throw her potential away under the training of that despicable Jophiel Omniel! There was no way I could allow her to steal her! Thanks to Anton's foolishness, I was able to create a weapon of war far more powerful than any Psychic Duelist!"

As he rose from his chair in excitement, he saw Leah ride out onto the track with bloodlust written all over her face.

"The first Psychic Duelist Hybrid infused with the influence of science: Leah Kruger! For the first time in our 13 year relationship, I have set her loose! Now she will demonstrate the full potential of her abilities as she surpasses the pureblood Psychic Duelists in every way!" Laughing, Murdock raised his palm open as he spoke, as if he was grabbing Leah's image in the horizon within the palm of his hand. "There will be no home for you if your opponent leaves this arena alive, Leah!"

"Leah!" Anton cried, running up to the fence separating him from the track. "Pull your punches! Listen to me!"

Over in the Team 5D's booth, Aki found her body shivering as Leah unleashed more of her bloodlust. As the others tended to her, asking her was wrong, she felt a strange sensation that she couldn't even begin to explain to her friends. This Leah Kruger's powers were easily double that of her own, but they felt different from Jophiel's. Her presence reminded her of herself before she met Yusei, and that was what scared her the most. Seeing what her friends could not, Aki quivered at the sight of the purple aura surrounding Leah's body that now towered above the stadium roof.

"If this woman goes all out, what will happen?" she mumbled.

As this was happening, Jophiel was walking in front of Sly and Divine inside the interior stadium when a sudden grin came to his face. Divine noticed his expression and quickly questioned him on it.

"What is it this time, Jophiel?"

"Nothing much," Jophiel replied with a laugh. "A certain _lab rat_ is about to run _amuck_. Oh, how your aura has expanded, my dear Leah…" His smirk widening, Jophiel's eyes held a peculiar glint as he turned toward the direction of the stadium down the hallway. "Such a waste you turned out to be, you little doll."

As Jophiel soaked in the energy expanding from Leah, Sly rubbed his numbing arm uncomfortably. "What a presence…! How can we feel it all the way inside here? I always knew Leah Kruger was to be feared, but this is…"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The fourth Duel had already begun, and Antonio took the first turn. Leah's expression remained as unrestrained as ever while she rode ahead of the avenging father out on the track. Cocking her neck just enough to see what Antonio was up to, Leah noticed several familiar Monsters swarming the field.<p>

**[SC: Unicorn 2 / Judgment 5]**

**[Antonio's LP: 4000]**

**[Beast Striker: LV4/1850/400] [Attack Position]**

**[Moja: LV1/100/100] [Defense Position]**

**[The Fabled Cerburrel: LV2/1000/200] [Attack Position]**

**[Activate Cards: Howl of the Wild]**

**[Leah's LP: 4000]**

**[Stahl, the Demon Guillotine Master: LV-11/4000/2800] [Attack Position]**

**[Goethe, the Burning Apostle: LV-7/2800/2600] [Attack Position]**

**[Activate Cards: Forbidden Zone]**

"Now I see," Leah said quietly, her blank eyes scanning Antonio's field closely. "Your deck is fundamentally the same as your teammates. Do you really think you can defeat Jafar's Dark Synchro Monsters using the same cards your son failed with?" Her eyes stretching, Leah continued with a sharper, more excited tone. "Do you really intend to avenge your son that way?! Show me!"

"You shut your mouth, bitch!" Antonio snapped, giving a pump of his fist. "Be grateful that I didn't kick your ass with my fists instead of my cards! I didn't want to get my team disqualified! My deck may be similar to my son's and my friends', but you're about to understand just what makes it special!"

"Oh?" Leah scoffed, tilting her head to the side. "That sounds intriguing! Go on and show me!"

"I shall!" Antonio cried, leaning forward in his D-Wheel. "I'm Tuning my Level Two The Fabled Cerburrel with my Level Four Beast Striker!"

**(2+4=6)**

As the Synchro Summoning light engulfed the field, Antonio clasped his two hands together in an honorable pose.

"Great warrior of mythology, carry the spirits of your fallen comrades and may you tear through the enemy like a raging torpedo! Synchro Summon! Smash to dust, Steel-Tailed Unicorn!"

Giving a mighty cry, an armor-covered unicorn emerged onto the scene, pointing its steel horn at its foes.

**[Steel-Tailed Unicorn: LV6/2900/2700] [Attack Position]**

"I activate Steel-Tailed Unicorn's effect!" Antonio continued, crossing his fists out in front of him. "When this Monster is successfully Synchro Summoned, it negates the Monster Effects of all Monsters on my opponent's side of the field until the End Phase! You won't be able to halve the Attack Power of my Monsters this turn!"

Leah's smile remained, her aura continuing to spill over the entire track as she sped along. "Which Monster will you attack? Because Jafar used its effect last turn, Stahl was automatically switched into Defense Position, and it has 2800 Defense Points. Likewise, Goethe has 2800 Attack Points. Your Steel-Tailed Unicorn has enough power to kill either of these Monsters, but leaving Stahl on the field will prove dangerous to you next turn. So, what'll it be?! I look forward to your decision!" Leah licked her lips, a disturbing flash gleaming in her eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Antonio said. "But first, I release Moja in order to Special Summon King of the Beasts from the Graveyard!"

**[King of the Beasts: LV7/2500/800] [Attack Position]**

"Then, I activate the second effect of Steel-Tailed Unicorn!" With a pump of his fist, Antonio gave an explanation. "This card gains 300 Attack Power for each Beast-Type and Beast-Warrior-Type on the field! I currently have two Beasts, including itself, on the field, so that's a 600 power boost!"

**[Steel-Tailed Unicorn's ATK: 2900 - 3500]**

"Here's my answer!" Antonio cried, tears in his eyes. "This attack is for my son! Go, Steel-Tailed Unicorn! Attack Goethe, The Burning Apostle! Steel Tail Whip!"

**[Goethe, the Burning Apostle's ATK: 2800]**

Leah's grin widened as Jafar's Monster was pounded to digital specks, not seeming to take any damage from the EXPAIN System at all due to the intense energy surrounding her body.

**[Leah's LP: 4000 - 3300]**

"That was a poor decision!" Leah spewed, the wind whipping her hair in front of her face. "Had you attacked Stahl, you could have avoided me activating its effect next turn!"

Giving a deep scowl, Antonio responded by inserting two cards into his Duel Disk. "I set two cards face-down! Turn end!" Eyeing the cards manifested out in front of his D-Wheel, Antonio silently vowed to use the card his son left him to utterly crush his opponent in the most humiliating way.

Wasting not even a second, Leah swiped her next card off her deck. "My turn!"

**[SC: Unicorn 3 / Judgment 6]**

**[Leah's LP: 3300]**

After viewing the card she drew, Leah proceeded to reveal it out in front of her. "I activate Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" When she had her two new cards in hand, Antonio noticed a flash in the woman's eyes that struck him as concerning. If he had to describe it, he'd say her dead eyes were suddenly filled with uncontrollable lust, as if these urges were injected into her by the card she now grasped.

After staring at the card for a moment, Leah began turning her neck up toward Antonio in a lethargic, choppy fashion, almost like an old puppet doll in need of oiling. When her eyes met his through her side view mirror, Antonio felt as if he was staring into an endless abyss.

"I…activate…the Continuous Spell…Sealed Mantra…from my hand!"

Leah's arm twitched uncontrollably as she inserted the card into her Duel Disk. As the card activated, a strange scroll with several ancient writings written on it began transmitting a visible stream of energy into the woman's body. As the energy transferred from the scroll to Leah's skull, the dark aura surrounding her body began to transform, thickening the air around Antonio and casting a red fog all across the stadium's track.

"What the hell…is going on?" Antonio asked, looking around him in shock at the sight.

Off to the side of the track, Jean and Andre found themselves coughing violently as the inhaled the red smoke. "I suddenly can't breathe…!" Andre cried, covering his mouth. "What in the world is that card?!"

Feeling Leah's spiritual energy double in strength, Anton gave a sharp turn toward the Team Royalty pit booth where he saw Murdock laughing. "That damn old lunatic…! What the hell has he done to Leah?!"

In his booth, Murdock's eyes widened in excitement as he saw the event unfold. "What a success! At long last, the result of ten years' worth of intense research is about to pay off!" Cackling, Murdock raised his arms above his head joyously as he continued his bragging. "Leah has finally unleashed the Sealed Mantra!"

"Murdock-_sama_," the old man heard his assistant, Misaki, ask from behind him, "what exactly is a Sealed Mantra?"

His eyes hardening, Murdock shot the woman a glare before answering in a far raspier tone. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood right now, Emu. I don't appreciate being bothered, as you are well aware. However, I suppose I'll enlighten your puny mind this one time!" Turning back toward the track, Murdock gave a point of his finger toward the unraveling scroll above Leah's head. "The Sealed Mantra is a card I created that holds within it thousands of strips of data. I've spent the last decade preparing Leah's body for this very moment! The energy entering into her body is the manifested form of these data strips, being created in reality by reacting with Leah's Psychic powers and my EXPAIN System."

As he pointed, several veins started popping of Leah's arms and neck, her eyes going bloodshot.

"The longer that cards stays on the field, the more of these data strips will enter into her brain, altering the very structure of her brain itself! Through this technique, I can forcefully open the section of the human brain that even Psychics can't step foot in! I can then expand that section into other portions of the brain, expanding her limitations exponentially!"

Noticing Misaki's silence, Murdock gave a light chuckle. "I see that explanation was too much for your insect-sized mind. In simpler terms, using this method, I can break the boundaries of Psychic Duelists and create new hybrid Psychics with power as strong as…no, _surpassing_ that of Jophiel Omniel!"

Hearing his chatter from the other side of the table, Etzel gave a soft scoff. "A despicable man as always."

Out in the track, Leah's body was beginning to loosen up as she lifted another card from her hand. "I Summon Sealed Beast Boa Bolan in Attack Position!"

Joining the Dark Synchros on Leah's side of the track was a strange reptile-like creature with no arms and a skull mask for a head.

**[Sealed Beast Boa Bolan: LV4/1700/1200] **

Still laughing, Murdock continued to admire his creation as the creature appeared. "The Sealed Beast deck… a series of cards that will unleash bits and pieces of Leah's full power through her Duels! Every card she plays will continue to feed new data into her brain through the Sealed Mantra. By the time this tournament is over, she'll be deemed worthy of being called the ultimate war potential!"

Her grin returning, Leah's blue eyes turned a sharp cat's yellow as she continued with her turn. "The Sealed Mantra is a card that unleashes the hidden abilities of the Sealed Beasts! As long as it remains on the field, all Sealed Beast Monsters can activate their effects, and increase their Attack Points by 100!"

The armless reptile let out a shriek as the mantra sent energy into its body.

**[Sealed Beast Boa Bolan's ATK: 1700 - 1800]**

In the Team 5D's booth, Aki was visibly shaking as she felt the now red aura pouring out of Leah Kruger's body. Eyes wide with fear, Aki quickly tried to hide her expression from her friends. Yusei caught a glimpse despite her attempt, but he knew it was pointless to ask her. Even with Psychic powers, Yusei could feel the uneasiness in the air being emitted by this card.

At that same moment, Leah passed by the Team 5D's booth in the track with Antonio following quickly behind her. Seeming to finally gain full control of her body again, Leah continued with her turn. "I set two cards face-down!" As her cards manifested out in front of her, the woman continued by inserting yet another card into her Duel Disk. "I then equip the Equip Spell, Mage Power, to Sealed Beast Boa Bolan!"

The reptile received another boost of energy, this one a bright yellow in color.

"Mage Power increases the Attack Power of the equipped Monster by 500 points for each Spell and Trap Card I control!" Leah explained, her smile stretching wider. "I currently control three face-up cards—Forbidden Zone, Sealed Mantra, and Mage Power—as well as two set cards on the field! That means by Boa Bolan gains 2500 Attack Points!"

**[Sealed Beast Boa Bolan's ATK: 1800 - 4300]**

"Outrageous…!" Antonio cried, his eyes twitching as he watched. "This woman has two Monsters with 4000 or more Attack Points on her field!"

"_Unbelievable!" _MC bellowed over the intercom. _"Only one turn into the Duel, Antonio Lombardi must face two high-class powerful Monsters! Just how will he survive?!"_

Laughing in a quiet yet creepy manner, Leah proceeded to swipe two cards off the top of her deck. "I activate the effect of Stahl, the Demon Guillotine Master! By sending two cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard, I halve the Attack Points of every Monster my opponent controls on the field!" With a grin and a flick of her wrist, Leah sent the Molting Escape Equip Spell Card and the Jar of Greed Trap Card floating into her Graveyard via Psychic powers.

Antonio gave a grunt as a black wave washed over his field, severely crippling his army of Monsters.

**[King of the Beasts' ATK: 2500 - 1250]**

**[Steel-Tailed Unicorn's ATK: 3500 - 1750]**

"Your life ends now!" Leah hissed, her teeth flashing as she pushed her arm forward. "Stahl, the Demon Guillotine Master attacks King of the Beasts! Life-Stripping Blade!"

Unfazed, Antonio gave a jolt of his arm in response as the massive demon's blade fell toward him. "Did you think I hadn't planned for this, idiot?! I activate the Trap Card, Dimensional Prison!"

Her smile fading, Leah could only watch as Jafar's powerful Dark Synchro was sucked into a sudden worm hole, taken away from the field into a different dimension entirely.

"Dimensional Prison activates when the opponent's Monster attacks and Banishes it!" Antonio explained, panting. "Consider that one for Deangelo!"

"Fool!" Leah snapped, her eyes bugging intensely. "You'll be joining your son in the hospital…no, in the _afterlife_! Even if you took Jafar's Monster off the field, the Sealed Beasts are more than enough to torment you with pain so horrifying…you'll feel it from your grave! Now make him dance, Sealed Beast Boa Bolan! Attack Steel-Tailed Unicorn! Infinite Rapture!"

**[Sealed Beast Boa Bolan's ATK: 4300]**

**[Steel-Tailed Unicorn's ATK: 1750]**

Antonio's eyes widened with fear as the powered up lizard gaze a slicing whip of its boney tail, slashing through his Monster's armor and tearing its flesh before shattering it off the field. The pressure from the attack smashed down on Antonio's head like a ton of bricks, drawing a pained scream from his throat.

**[Antonio's LP: 4000 - 1750]**

**[Unicorn's SC: 3 - 1]**

Recovering just enough to raise his arm, Antonio quickly lifted his final face-down card he had on the field. "I…activate the Trap Card, Call of the Haunted, to bring Steel-Tailed Unicorn back to the field!"

Reviving in full health, the armored unicorn made a glorious recovery, its own effect granting it an additional 300 Attack Points for itself.

**[Steel-Tailed Unicorn's ATK: 2900 - 3200]**

"I see," Leah said, her grin loosening slightly. "So you allowed your Unicorn to be destroyed so you could bring it back at original strength. Clever, but futile. As long as I have Boa Bolan on the field, your powered up Monster won't stand a chance!"

Attempting to return the glare, Antonio felt a sharp pain strike his spine, once again groaning in pain.

"That's right," Leah said mockingly, "I forgot to mention that. The EXPAIN System isn't draining you in this Duel, but my Psychic powers. Your friend who fought Andre should consider himself lucky that he's such a weak pacifist!" Veins stretching across her eyes, Leah flashed a distorted grin as she continued. "I'm not _nearly _that considerate of others…"

Panting from the hit, Antonio mustered enough strength to keep himself from falling off his D-Wheel.

"I activate the effects of Final Speed World!" Leah continued with a push of the button on her D-Wheel. "By removing two Speed Counters, my Life Points recover by 1000!"

**[Leah's LP: 3300 - 4300] **

**[Judgment's SC: 6 - 4]**

Laughing quietly, Leah lowered her head as she fell in speed closer to her opponent on the track. "My turn's over…"

Still having a hard time breathing through the thick red fog, Jean peered ahead to see what was going on. "Just hold on a little longer, Antonio… Just follow the plan and everything will work out!"

"My…turn!" Antonio declared, drawing his card with a pained expression. "Draw…!"

**[SC: Unicorn 2 / Judgment 5]**

**[Antonio's LP: 1950]**

Giving the two set cards on Leah's field a wary glance, Antonio noticed the card he drew and decided to make a gamble with it.

"I won't give up until the last moment! I Summon Lock Cat in Defense Position!" Joining his armored unicorn, a white cat with pink areas gave a sharp meow as she ran along the track, a noticeable padlock around her neck.

**[Lock Cat: LV3/1200/1000] **

"With another Beast-Type Monster on the field, Steel-Tailed Unicorn gains another 300 Attack Points!"

**[Steel-Tailed Unicorn's ATK: 3200 - 3500]**

"Then," Antonio continued, "when Lock Cat is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level One Beast-Type Monster from my Graveyard in face-up Defense Position with its effects negated! Come back, Moja!"

**[Moja: LV1/100/100] [Defense Position]**

**[Steel-Tailed Unicorn's ATK: 3500 - 3800]**

"I then release Moja in order to Special Summon King of the Beasts in Defense Position!" The hairy creature emerged yet again with a roar, at full power.

**[King of the Beasts: LV7/2500/800] [Defense Position]**

"So close!" Rua said, snapping his fingers in annoyance. "But even if he had another Monster, their Attack Points would be equal…!"

Growling, Antonio knew he had no choice but to go on the defensive for the moment. Glancing back up at Leah, Antonio continued with his turn. "I also switch Steel-Tailed Unicorn into Defense Position!"

As the armored unicorn took a kneeling stance, Leah's twisted expression showed the man that she had no intention of letting him off the hook so easily. "If you want to run away so badly, I'll make it so you can never oppose me again! Continuous Trap Card, activate! Mantra's Curse-Binding!"

Antonio gasped as a new stream of energy emerged from the Sealed Mantra, this time wrapping around his own Monster. "What is this?!"

Laughing, Leah gave her explanation through a wide, toothy grin. "By paying 800 of my Life Points, this card binds one Monster on the field! Under the influence of this mantra, the targeted Monster can't attack, and it loses 500 Attack Points during each of the controller's End Phases!"

"Shit…!" Antonio snarled, slamming his fist on his D-Wheel. "She got me…!"

**[Leah's LP: 4300 - 3500]**

Groaning in disgust with himself, Antonio knew he had no choice but to give up this turn now that his Monsters were switched to Defense Mode. "Turn…end…!"

**[Steel-Tailed Unicorn's ATK: 3800 - 3300]**

"My turn!" Leah declared, a card floating off her deck into her hand. "Draw!"

**[SC: Unicorn 3 / Judgment 6]**

**[Leah's LP: 3500]**

"Quiver in fear before me!" Leah screamed, whipping her body forward as she increased in speed. "I Summon Sealed Beast Jharmjul in Attack Position!" Joining her reptile was a creature similar in appearance minus the skull mask, once again bearing no arms.

**[Sealed Beast Jharmjul: LV3/1200/1400]**

"I activate Jharmjul's effect!" Leah cried, pointing her arm toward Antonio's field. "While Sealed Mantra is face-up on my field, I can select and destroy one Spell or Trap Card my opponent controls! Your Howl of the Wild is now gone!" Antonio flinched as the reptile whipped its tail forward to destroy the card hologram.

"Also," Leah continued, "Jharmjul gains an additional 100 Attack Points because of Sealed Mantra!"

**[Sealed Beast Jharmjul's ATK: 1200 - 1300]**

"Then I battle!" Leah said, thrusting her arm forward. "Go, Sealed Beast Jharmjul! Attack Lock Cat!"

**[Lock Cat's DEF: 1000]**

The cat cried out in pain as the lizard's tail smashed it into the track ground.

**[Steel-Tailed Unicorn's ATK: 3000 - 2700]**

"I'm not done! Sealed Beast Boa Bolan attacks King of the Beasts! Infinite Rapture!"

**[King of the Beasts' DEF: 800]**

The poorly guarded wall of fur suffered tremendous pain before being sliced and diced, its body vanishing from the field and Antonio shielding himself from the force of the strike.

**[Steel-Tailed Unicorn's 2700 - 2400]**

"Turn end!" Leah finally called, returning her arm to her side. "Now you've lost all your defenses! The next turn will be your last! And during my End Phase, Steel-Tailed Unicorn's Attack Power drops another 500 points because of Curse of the Mantra!"

**[Steel-Tailed Unicorn's ATK: 2400 - 1900]**

The members of Team 5D's felt a familiar sensation as they watched Leah Kruger terrorize her opponent. Due to their company, they kept their thoughts to themselves, but Aki knew better. In fact, she herself saw an eerie resemblance in the woman that reminded her of herself when she used to strike fear into the citizens of Neo Domino City as the Black Rose Witch. Seeing Leah in action made Aki realize for the first time just how the audience felt as they watched her, and it made the doctor sick to her stomach.

At the same time, Antonio, holding firmly to his determination, drew another card off his deck as he announced his turn. "My turn!"

**[SC: Unicorn 4 / Judgment 7]**

**[Antonio's LP: 1950]**

"I activate Speed Spell – Pot of Greed!" Antonio started, immediately drawing two additional cards from his deck. "Then, using Final Speed World, I recover 1000 Life!"

**[Antonio's LP: 1950 - 2950]**

**[Unicorn's SC: 4 - 2]**

"I'll show you that no matter how many times you destroy my Monsters, they'll continue to return to the field!" Antonio said, slapping one of his drawn cards onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon the Spirit Monster, Kinka-Byo, in Attack Position!" Guarding the D-Wheeler, a small white cat with a devilish shadow manifested onto the track.

**[Kinka-byo: LV1/400/200]**

"When Kinka-byo is Normal Summoned," Antonio said with a grin, "I can Special Summon one Level One Monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Moja, and become the food for my King of the Beasts once more!"

As soon as it appeared, the black fur ball was immediately replaced by the ever-so nostalgic furry ape with a mysterious face.

**[King of the Beasts: LV7/2500/800] [Attack Position]**

**[Steel-Tailed Unicorn's ATK: 1900 - 2500]**

"I then switch Steel-Tailed Unicorn into Defense Position! There's no use in leaving it in Attack Position when its Defense Power is greater than its Attack Power!"

**[Steel-Tailed Unicorn's DEF: 2700]**

As his armored unicorn took a defense stance, Antonio gave a sharp turn on the track before glaring up at Leah. "You made one miscalculation, woman! Even if your Boa Bolan is powerful, don't expect me to cower and miss an opportunity to destroy that weakling!" Leah narrowed her eyes as her opponent pointed to the obviously vulnerable lizard creature. "Go on, King of the Beasts! Attack Sealed Beast Jharmjul!'

**[Sealed Beast Jharmjul's ATK: 1300]**

One pound from the giant ape was all it took to crush the lizard into a yellow bloody stain before sending the damage to Leah, which resulted in a mere flinch on her pain index.

**[Leah's LP: 3500 - 2300]**

**[Judgment's SC: 7 - 6]**

"_And Antonio has managed to turn the tables!" _MC bellowed excitedly. _"What will Leah's reaction be?!"_

'Finally," Antonio said, "Kinka-byo must return to my hand during my End Phase, being a Spirit Monster. Are you beginning to understand my infinite loop yet?! Turn end!"

**[Steel-Tailed Unicorn's ATK: 2500 - 2200]**

Scoffing, Leah drew another card, waving it in front of her as she eyed it. "My turn."

**[SC: Unicorn 3 / Judgment 7]**

**[Leah's LP: 2300]**

"Now I see," Leah said with a smirk as she added her card to her hand. "Your main strategy is to keep the field populated with a powerful Beatstick Monster like King of the Beasts in order to maintain an advantage, even in the face of my powered up Boa Bola. In order to do so, you use Monsters like Kinka-Byo, a Spirit Monster that returns to your hand at the end of your every turn, so you can keep resurrecting Moja, in turn reviving King of the Beasts back to the field, no matter how many times I destroy it."

"You catch on quickly," Antonio said, narrowing his eyes. "Me and my son are tenacious fellows, you see! Can you really withstand the pressure of facing the same enemy over and over?! You will eventually have to use your two face-down cards, and when that happens, Mage Power's effect will reduce by 1000 points, dropping Boa Bola's Attack Power to 3300. Then, if I can successfully draw a card to power up King of the Beasts, defeating your Ace Monster will be a walk in the park!"

Leah gave a sharp laugh in response, catching Antonio off guard. "What's so funny?!"

"You called Boa Bolan my Ace Monster? Are you trying to act stupid or does it come naturally?" Grinning, Leah gave a cock of her head as she spoke. "Me? Play my Ace Monster against the likes of you? Don't get full of yourself, human! To a Psychic Duelist like me, you're nothing but an appetizer! My true target is sitting close by…" Leah shifted her gaze toward the Team 5D's pit booth, her grin unfading. "Yes, one of these five people over there holds a strength worth testing my newfound power against…"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Antonio said cautiously, "but you'd best not underestimate me unless you wanna get hurt! Know what I'm talkin' about?!"

Leah shifted her gaze back to her front, her eyes narrowing. "I activate the card I had set on the field! Pot of Avarice!" As the card raised itself, just as Antonio had pointed out, Bo Bola took a 500 ATK dip.

**[Sealed Beast Boa Bola's ATK: 4300 - 3800]**

"Pot of Avarice returns five Monsters in my Graveyard to the deck, letting me draw two cards in return!" Leah explained, raising the palm of her hand as the souls of Winda, Priestess of Gusto, Gusto Gulldo, Kamui, Hope of Gusto, Gusto Thunbolt, and Hiro's Shadow Scout entered her deck. Once she had her two cards, she looked pleased with what she saw. Turning back to Antonio, her smirk widened. "Your strategy will no longer be an issue for me."

"Wha…?" Antonio gasped, wondering what she could be up to.

"I activate Hand Destruction!" Leah said, inserting the card into her now vacant Spell/Trap Zone slot. "This card can only be activated when both players have at least two cards in their hand," she explained, revealing the five cards that still remained in her hand. Antonio growled, noticing he was holding two. "This card forces both players to discard two cards and then draw two cards!"

Eyes widening, Antonio realized he'd be forced to lose his Kinka-byo. With that Monster gone from his hand, he wouldn't be able to revive Moja from the Graveyard. "Dammit," he cussed angrily as he forfeited the two cards, replacing them with a fresh draw.

"Now your strategy has been stopped," Leah said darkly, her eyes gleaming. "I told you, human, that you couldn't oppose me!"

Despite his irritation, Antonio's tone suddenly changed when he saw the card he drew among his two new cards. At the same time, Leah, discarded Right Arm of the Forbidden One as well as the Spell Card, Heavy Storm.

"Then," Leah continued, "when I control a Sealed Mantra face-up on my field, I can Special Summon Sealed Beast Nunurao from my hand!" Joining the far more powerful Sealed Beast was a snake-like critter with a skull armor that resembled a rattle snake.

**[Sealed Beast Nunurao: LV2/500/800] [Attack Position]**

**[Sealed Beast Nunurao's ATK: 500 - 600]**

"And I activate the Spell Card, Inferno Reckless Summon!" Leah went on to say, inserting the card into her Duel Disk. "When a Monster with 1500 or less Attack Power is Special Summoned to my field when my opponent controls a face-up Monster, I can Special Summon from my hand, deck, or Graveyard two more copies of the same card! Thus, I Special Summon two more Sealed Beast Nunuraos from my deck!"

**[Sealed Beast Nunurao: LV2/500/800] [Attack Position] x2**

**[Sealed Beast Nunurao's ATK: 500 - 600] x2**

"Then my opponent can select one Monster and also Special Summon more copies, but…" Leah paused, smirking as she eyed Antonio's field. "The only Monsters you control are a weakened Synchro Monster and King of the Beasts, a Monster of which can only have one copy on the field at a time!"

Pleased by the dirty look Antonio shot her through her mirror, Leah continued by playing yet another card from her hand. "I activate a second Pot of Avarice from my hand! Once again, I return five Monsters from the Graveyard to draw two cards!"

This time, the spirits of two Sangans, Prometheus, King of the Shadows, Gearfried the Iron Knight, and The Bistro Butcher returned to the deck, Leah quickly drawing another two cards.

"Then I release the two Nunuraos to Advance Summon Sealed Beast Nibunu in Attack Position!" With a raise of her arm, Leah gave a loud cry as the red energy emitting from her body consumed the souls of her two lizards, summoning forth a much larger armored reptile, this one having claws.

**[Sealed Beast Nibunu: LV8/2700/2000]**

"So that's your Ace?" Antonio asked, sweating a bit. "It looks powerful, but you can't-"

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Leah shot back, scowling. "I have no intention of showing my Ace to scum like you! Nibunu will be enough! Using its effect, I can Special Summon one Sealed Beast Monster from my Graveyard! Return to me, Sealed Beast Jharmjul!"

**[Sealed Beast Jharmjul: LV3/1200/1400]**

"And both my Monsters gain 100 Attack Points from the Sealed Mantra!" The two Sealed Beasts absorbed the red energy being emitted from the mantra, their eyes glowing a deep crimson.

**[Sealed Beast Nibunu's ATK: 2700 - 2800]**

**[Sealed Beast Jharmjul's ATK: 1200 - 1300]**

"Now to battle, my Sealed Beasts!" Leah cried, raising both her arms. "Sealed Beast Nibunu attacks King of the Beasts! Vice Slice!"

**[King of the Beasts' ATK: 2500]**

Antonio let out another pained scream as his Monster was speared and gutted like a fish, coughing up blood.

**[Antonio's LP: 2950 - 2650]**

"Sealed Beast Boa Bolan attacks Steel-Tailed Unicorn! Infinite Rapture!"

**[Sealed Beast Boa Bolan's ATK: 3800]**

**[Steel-Tailed Unicorn's DEF: 2700]**

The armored unicorn met its demise once more, its body torn asunder by the lizard's spiny tail. As it left the field, Leah's Curse of the Mantra left the field as well, weakening Boa Bolan by another 500.

**[Sealed Beast Boa Bolan's ATK: 3800 - 3300]**

"You don't have time to rest!" Leah screamed, thrusting her hand forward. "Sealed Beast Jharmjul Direct Attacks!"

**[Sealed Beast Jharmjul's ATK: 1300]**

The snake bit into Antonio's arm as he attempted to shield himself, another curdling scream echoing across the stadium as a result.

**[Antonio's LP: 2650 - 1350]**

**[Unicorn's SC: 3 - 2]**

"Finally," Leah said, her eyes flashing wickedly, "Sealed Beast Nunurao Direct Attacks!"

**[Sealed Beast Nunurao's ATK: 600]**

"I won't let you attack me again!" Antonio managed through pants, extending his arm upward as his D-Wheel tilted to the side. "Trap Card, activate! Defense Draw!"

The card created a barrier that repelled the Monster, sending it back to Leah's field. Scoffing, the woman seemed far from impressed.

"Defense Draw reduces one instance of Battle Damage and lets me draw a card!" Antonio grunted, following through with a swipe off his deck.

"Useless struggle!" Leah said, taking another card out from her hand. "I set one card face-down! Turn end!"

**[Sealed Beast Boa Bolan's ATK: 3300 - 3800]**

Irritated at the additional card that powered up her Boa Bolan through Mage Power, Antonio knew he needed to end this Duel quickly before she had a chance to strike back again. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Antonio wasted no time in entering his turn.

"My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Unicorn 3 / Judgment 7]**

**[Antonio's LP: 1350]**

As he added the card to his hand, he turned toward his teammates, Jean and Andre, who were attempting to watch him through the thick red fog on the field. "I swore to avenge my son and I will!" he cried, turning back toward Leah. "I'll end this Duel quickly so I can go see him in the hospital and tell him how proud I am of him!"

"End this Duel?" Leah repeated sarcastically, stretching her hands out in front of her. "I have four Monsters on my field! How do you plan to break through my wall of Monsters in just one turn?! You won't be able to reach my heart so easily, you fool!" One of Leah's eyes stretched unnaturally as she spoke, filled with nothing but blood lust and animosity.

"I admit that you were quite clever to stop my infinite Summoning Loop of King of the Beasts with Kinka-Byo," Antonio replied, narrowing his eyes. "But you made one grave miscalculation that will cost you this Duel!" Leah's expression loosened when she saw the card her opponent held up.

"That's right! I also have Moja in my deck! There's no need to rely on my son's Moja when I can easily play my own! Now come to the field, my ace in the hole!" The black ball of fluff made yet another cameo on the track, freaking out at the presence of the lizard Monsters opposite it.

**[Moja: LV1/100/100] [Attack Position]**

Leah's grin faded, replaced by a raged scowl. "How many times are you going to try the same trick?! I told you it's useless! Even if you destroy Nunurao, I'll still have 400 Life left! Then I'll obliterate you on my next turn! Why do you continue to fight against me when you know it's useless?!"

Lowering his brows, Antonio remained calm despite the woman's taunting. He wasn't as stupid as she made him out to be. He was fully aware of the fact that this attack wouldn't be enough to take her out. However, it would still reduce the number of Monsters on her field. Then, next turn when Leah used Sealed Beast Nibunu to attack King of the Beasts, he'd chain his face-down Trap Card, Super Rush Recklessly, to destroy his King of the Beasts in order to send her Sealed Beast Boa Bolan back into her deck, ensuring her Mage Power would sit uselessly on her field taking up space. Then, when she tried to attack him directly with Nibunu as payback, he'd spring his second Trap, Battle Instinct, to block that attack, providing he drew a Level Four or lower Beast-Type Monster Card on his next turn. It was a risk he'd have to take to try and prolong this Duel.

Nodding to himself, Antonio continued with his turn. "All right! I release Moja to-"

Through the red fog, Antonio gasped when he suddenly saw an evil grin forming on his opponent's face as the card on her field lifted up. "What?! A Trap during this timing?! What is it…?!"

"I told you before…" Leah said creepily, her grin stretching up her face. "The likes of you can't defeat me! Trap, activate! Disappear!"

"D-Disappear…you said?!" Antonio gulped, seeing a card he hadn't seen played in a long time suddenly being used against him. "Are you…kidding me?!"

"Disappear," Leah repeated, raising both her hands upward as she spoke. "A very basic card that Banishes a Monster Card from my opponent's Graveyard. But it's the perfect Trap for a fool who relies on a single Monster over and over and over again!"

Turning pale, Antonio realized the end had come the second his King of the Beasts faded from his Graveyard. "My Monster…is…fading away…!"

**[Sealed Beast Boa Bolan's ATK: 3800 - 3300]**

Defeated, Antonio resolved to use the final two key cards in his hand, hoping they'd help him somehow. "I…set two cards face-down! Turn end!"

"Not good!" Andre cried, following Jean as they ran out onto the track.

"He'll be defeated at this rate!" Jean cried, his eyes frantic.

"My turn!" Leah shouted at the top of her lungs. "DRAW!"

**[SC: Unicorn 4 / Judgment 8]**

**[Leah's LP: 2300]**

Leah's hair stood on end as she unleashed every ounce of bloodlust from her body, turning the red fog a bright crimson. "It's time to drag you into your grave! You were so confident that you left your 100 Attack Power Moja on the field in Attack Position!"

As Leah laughed, Antonio realized that she was right. The weak Monster would be pulverized by even the weakest Monster on his opponent's field.

"First I set one card!" Leah said, manifesting another power boost for her Boa Bolan.

**[Sealed Beast Boa Bolan's ATK: 3300 - 3800]**

"Then I attack Moja with Sealed Beast Nunurao!" The snake took a bite out of the ball of fluff, leaving red stains in its place.

**[Antonio's LP: 1350 - 850]**

Antonio coughed up more blood as his teammates ran alongside him on the track, calling out to him.

"Not yet!" Leah shouted, looking into the red sky with a devilish grin. "This isn't enough to satisfy me! I need to rampage more! More! MORE!" Turning back to her bleeding opponent, Leah continued the assault. "Go, Sealed Beast Jharmjul! Direct Attack!"

**[Sealed Beast Jharmjul's ATK: 1300]**

Antonio gave a blood-curdling scream as the creature's sharp tail smashed into his side, knocking his D-Wheel right off the track.

**[Antonio's LP: 850 - 0]**

**[Unicorn's SC: 4 - 3]**

Still coughing and panting, Antonio mustered enough strength to help his leader out. "I…activate Moja's effect…! When destroyed by battle, I can add a Level Four Beast-Type Monster from my Graveyard to my hand…!"

As he added the card of his choice back to his hand, Leah started laughing uncontrollably. "This power…! I can barely contain it! I need to…rampage more! More! MORE! MORE! I need blood! I need to grasp the enemy's beating heart in my hand and crush it!"

Clenching her outstretched fist shut, Leah's face filled with countless veins as she contemplated mass murder like it was nothing. Turning toward the fainting Antonio, her dark eyes scanned Jean and Andre as they ran beside him. "Kill those two as well! Turn everything in the vicinity to dust! The Duelists! The audience! The commentators! The hosts! Project A.D.'s! The Signers! Urteil! All of them!"

Off on the sideline, Anton felt the woman's bloodlust as clear as day. "Leah! Don't you dare do it!"

At the same time, Yusei and the others were calling out to Aki as she ran out onto the track as well, sensing the approaching danger. "I'm not sure what I can do to stop her, but I have to do something…! This is really dangerous!"

Leah raised a finger as she sped along the track, pointing directly at Antonio. "Go, Sealed Beast Nibunu! Sealed Beast Boa Bolan! This Duel isn't over! I may have reduced his Life Points, but his _true life _hasn't faded! Strip him of everything he has!"

Before the attacks could be stopped, the two Monsters smashed into the already unconscious Antonio, shoving him right off his D-Wheel and flying across the track.

"Antonio!" Jean cried, trying but failing to get close enough to catch him. "You bitch!"

"_What in the world is going on?!" _MP cried, unable to hide his worry. _"The D-Wheeler's Life already hit zero, yet she continues her attack?!"_

"Not enough! Not enough! This isn't enough!" Leah screamed, clenching her second hand together. As she did, her Psychic powers froze the man in midair, pressing his body tightly together.

"I'll strip him of everything! His flesh! His blood! His organs! His bones! There won't be an ounce of this man left!"

Anton gasped as he saw Antonio's arms breaking under the intense pressure. Knowing he had to act fast, Anton hopped the fence beside him and gave a raise of his hand, using his own powers to cancel out his girlfriend's aura.

"Stop this, Leah! You've done enough! You already won!"

Anton's eyes went wide when he felt the pressure extending to his body, canceling out his own powers. "Wh-What?! This is impossible…! Leah was always stronger than me, but to be able to cancel out my powers…! Just what has Murdock done to her body!?"

At that second, just as Leah was about to finish the man off, she felt a powerful blow to the side of her face. Her grin loosening, Leah cocked her head to see Aki standing on the side of the track, her aura leaking out of her body. Her grin returning, Leah mimicked the gesture, her hair standing on end.

"So it was you, was it?" Leah asked, her eyes flashing excitedly. "You're the Psychic Duelist I felt among Team 5D's. Aki Izayoi, right?"

"Leah Kruger!" Aki cried, freezing Leah's body in place. "I won't let you touch anyone else! Back down immediately!"

The powers emitted from the two Psychics exploded throughout the stadium, washing over the rest of Team Unicorn, Anton, the other Duelists, and the audience.

At that same moment, Fynn Hartmann was riding out onto the track when the pressure enveloped him. Using his boosted muscle strength, Fynn pushed the two auras back with pure brute force alone, screaming at the top of his lungs. Grinning, Fynn hit the gas and rammed his D-Wheel right into Leah, passing by a flabbergasted Aki in the process. Grunting, Leah attempted to concentrate her energy onto Fynn's body to stop his movements, but he was already one step ahead of her.

"I learned your weakness after our previous encounter!" Fynn hissed, holding his forearm out in front of him as he pushed his D-Wheel against hers. "When we fought last time, you were able to subdue me, but only when you focused all of your energy onto my body! While your aura's spread so thin across the stadium, you can't subdue my strength!"

Giving another cry, Fynn used all his strength to pump up the muscles in his arm. With one powerful swing, he slammed his fist into Leah's face, sending her and her D-Wheel sliding off the track. Her eyes going wide, the force of the impact sent Leah and her D-Wheel crashing into the side of the wall. Caught off guard, the energy being emitted from Leah's body came to a halt, letting Antonio's crumbled body fall to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Fynn Hartmann…!" Leah cried, blood pouring from her forehead. "Don't interfere…!"

Laughing as he jumped off his D-Wheel, Fynn glared down at the fallen Psychic. "Take a nap or something, Leah! You've played your part, but it's time for _my_ rampage!" Before Leah could recover from her blow to the head, Fynn swiped the cards off her Duel Disk as well as the cards in her Graveyard Slot. Once he had the cards in hand, the general jumped back onto his D-Wheel. Fynn cocked his neck toward the conscious members of Team Unicorn, eyeing Jean specifically.

"Get on your D-Wheel, Jean! It's time for us to go wild!"

Through all of the chaos, Murdock was cackling madly, loving every second of what he saw. "My experiment was a huge success! With a few more modifications, even Fynn's brute strength won't be able to subdue her!"

Outside the Dome Stadium, the three remaining Psychic Duelists heard the commotion and were facing the direction they just came. Shielding their eyes from the intense light, Divine and Sly stared on in shock as the red flashes burst over the stadium roof.

"What incredible power…!" Divine cried. "I've never felt a Psychic Duelist this strong before…!"

As the light began to fade, Divine and Sly gasped when they felt a sudden release of bloodlust by their sides. Slowly turning, they saw Jophiel with a warped grin on his face that would make a child molester look like the Easter Bunny.

Licking his lips, Jophiel narrowed his eyes as he absorbed the remaining traces of Psychic energy. "That's it, Aki, my dear…! You do have it buried deep inside you…!"

To himself, Jophiel acknowledged that he could make use of Leah's betrayal. Eventually the time would come where Aki and Leah would fight head-on. Using that to his advantage, he could sacrifice the doll to draw forth the true powers lying dormant inside Aki. When that time came…

Back inside the stadium, Aki jumped out of the way when Fynn practically ran her over. "Get out of my way! No one can stop me now! Let's cut loose, Jean!"

Across the stadium, Jean broke down a nearby fence as he stormed out onto the field with his navy blue D-Wheel. As the two D-Wheelers sped toward each other at top speed, Jean shot Fynn a death glare that would make most sane men run for their lives. Unfortunately for Jean, Fynn was far from sane and he found himself immediately turned on by the sight.

"That's it! Hate me with your whole being! If you think your friend's death was brutal, just wait to see what I have in store for you!"

Flashing his teeth, Jean turned toward where Yusei and his friends were running onto the track. Eyes narrowed, his own words echoed in his head.

"_But as Duelists, the five of us came here to honor our pride! We won't run away from the enemy, no matter who they are. At the very least, if they are really up to no good, we'll take them down with us and have no regrets doing it."_

"That's right," Jean said out loud. "That still hasn't changed. Even if I lose in the process, I'll take this man down with me!"

"_Wait!" _MC cried through the microphone. _"I haven't even declared the start of the next Duel!"_

Ignoring the commentators, Fynn and Jean nearly collided as Jean drew his full hand. "I'll send you to Hell! I take the first turn! DRAW!"

Grin widening, Fynn drew his cards and returned the hateful glare. "Unfortunately for you, I was _born_ in Hell! I'll make you understand just what that means!"

As the two D-Wheelers went at it, Aki heard her friends calling out to her. As she turned to them, Aki's face went pale as she saw something she never wanted to see again. Looking past the rest of Team 5D's toward the audience behind them, she saw hateful stares directed mostly at Leah for the threats she made before.

"That woman's a monster!" one man cried, shaking his fist. "Someone needs to put a gun to her head!"

"Monster! Go home!"

"Witch!"

"Go to Hell!"

"Drop dead!"

Hearing the chants, Anton held Leah's bleeding body as he glared hard at the crowd with hatred in his eyes. "Nothing ever changes," Anton grunted, gritting his teeth. "Leah isn't the true doll here, Jophiel… These people, mere puppets to their own ignorance, are…"

Closing her eyes, Aki felt bitter memories of her past stir up inside her. As her friends tried to comfort her, she thought to herself for the first time that, despite how cruel Leah was, she had a true desire to save her the way Yusei had saved her from this life of solitude.

oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

* * *

><p><strong>As the crowd chants death threats, the Urteil commander general makes his long awaited appearance! The final Duel of the R.W.F.'s first day concludes next chapter!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 38: "Natural Born Killer"**

**CREDITS**

**Writing: GoldenUmi**

**Characters appearing from anime: Jean, Andre, Breo, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Master of Ceremonies, Divine Mizuki, Sly Mizuki**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Deangelo Lombardi, Antonio Lombardi, Master of Parties, Anton Bartholomew, Jonas, Etzel, Misaki Emu, Fynn Hartmann, Alf Kappler), Aman1216 (Jafar, Leah Kruger), Halo (Murdock Willard), ZeroSaber39 (Jophiel Omniel, Yukio Kyoji)**

**Duel Writing: hearow2/GoldenUmi/Acer One Three Four (Team Unicorn vs. Team Judgment)**

**Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):**

**Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Howl of the Wild**

**Continuous Trap**

**When a monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each face-up Beast-Type monster you control.**

**The Fabled Unicore**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**2300/1000**

**1 "Fabled" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**While you and your opponent have the same number of cards in hand, negate all Spell, Trap and Effect Monster effects activated by your opponent, and destroy that Spell/Trap/Monster.**

**Forbidden Zone (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Continuous Trap**

**As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Spell Cards you control are treated as "Speed Spells". This card cannot be destroyed by any card effect.**

**Bewitching Tricolore**

**Continuous Trap**

**Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack. Your opponent can send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard to destroy this face-up card. Once during each of their turns, your opponent must reveal the top card of their Deck: • Spell Card: Your opponent adds that card to their hand. • Trap Card: Your opponent discards that card and 1 card from their hand. • Monster Card: Your opponent adds that card to their hand, then returns 1 other card from their hand to the top of their Deck.**

**Ally of Justice Thunder Armor**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Machine/Effect**

**2700/2200**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. When an "Ally of Justice" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Right Arm of the Forbidden One**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster**

**200/300**

**Left Arm of the Forbidden One**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster**

**200/300**

**Exodia the Forbidden One**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1000/1000**

**When you have "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" and "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" in addition to this card in your hand, you win the Duel.**

**Left Leg of the Forbidden One**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster**

**200/300**

**Right Leg of the Forbidden One**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster**

**200/300**

**Moja**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Beast/Effect**

**100/100**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 Level 4 Beast-Type monster from your Graveyard to your hand.**

**King of the Beasts**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**Beast/Effect**

**2500/800**

**You can Tribute 1 face-up "Moja" you control to Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. There can only be 1 face-up "King of the Beasts" on the field.**

**Speed Spell – Count Up**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Send any number of cards from your hand to the Graveyard and increase your Speed Counters by 3 for each card sent to the Graveyard.**

**Speed Spell – Chain Strike**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate by removing 2 of your Speed Counters. Activate only as Chain Link 2 or higher; inflict 400 damage to your opponent times the Chain Link number of this card. You cannot activate this card if multiple cards/effects with the same name are in that Chain.**

**Minotaur (TCG: Battle Ox)**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior**

**1700/1000**

**Speed Spell – Confiscation**

**Speed Spell**

**This card can be activated by removing 7 of your Speed Counters and paying 1000 Life Points. Look at your opponent's hand, select 1 card in it, and discard that card.**

**Dark Tuner (DT) - Chaotic Executioner (Created by Aman1216)**

**DARK**

**Level 12**

**0/0**

**Fiend/Dark Tuner**

**You can Special Summon this card from your hand when you opponent controls 2 or more monsters. If your opponent controls a Sycnchro Monster on their side of the field, switch it to Defense Position. This effect continues until all Synchro Monsters on the opponent's field have been targeted and this effect resolves.**

**Stahl, the Demon Guillotine Master (Created by Aman1216)**

**EARTH**

**Level -11**

**4000/2800**

**Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect**

**To Synchro Summon this card, the Level of a "Dark Tuner Monster" you subtracted from another monster you control must equal this card's Level. By discarding 2 cards from the top of your deck all monsters on your opponent's side of the field lose half their original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this effect was activated, this monster is switched to Defense Position.**

**Call of the Haunted**

**Continuous Trap**

**Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Key Mouse**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Beast/Tuner**

**100/100**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 Level 3 or lower Beast-Type monster from your deck to your hand.**

**Urgent Tuning**

**Trap**

**Activate only during the Battle Phase. Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster. (Send the appropriate Synchro Material Monsters to the Graveyard.)**

**Unicorn Warrior (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**WIND**

**Level 5**

**Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2300/1800**

**1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner**

**When this card is successfully Synchro Summoned, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your hand.**

**Cat's Ear Tribe**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**200/100**

**The original ATK of your opponent's monster(s) that battles with this card during his/her turn becomes 200 points during the Damage Step.**

**Speed Spell – Pot of Greed (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards.**

**Speed Spell – Angel Baton**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**The Tricky**

**WIND**

**Level 5**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**2000/1200**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 card.**

**Dark Tuner (DT) – Omegaus (Created by Aman1216)**

**DARK**

**Level 12**

**Fiend/Dark Tuner**

**0/2800**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by Banishing 2 Dark Tuner monsters from your Graveyard. When this card is used as Material for a Dark Synchro Summon, your opponent must either discard their entire hand or destroy 1 monster on their side of the field with the highest ATK.**

**Dark Tuner (DT) - Hell's Bane (Created by Aman1216)**

**DARK**

**Level 10**

**Fiend/Dark Tuner**

**0/0**

**When this card is used for a Dark Synchro Summon, by Banishing this card, you can Special Summon from your hand or Graveyard 1 Level 6 or lower Fiend-Type monster.**

**Goethe, The Burning Apostle (Created by Aman1216)**

**FIRE**

**Level -7**

**2800/2600**

**Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect**

**1 Non-Tuner - 1 Dark Tuner**

**To Synchro Summon this card, the Level of a "Dark Tuner Monster" you subtracted from another monster you control must equal this card's Level. During a battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card is destroyed, all cards on the field are sent to the Graveyard.**

**Defense Draw**

**Trap**

**Activate only during damage calculation during your opponent's turn. The Battle Damage you would receive becomes 0. Draw 1 card.**

**Beast Striker**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**1850/400**

**Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to Special Summon 1 "Moja" from your Deck.**

**The Fabled Cerburrel**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Beast/Tuner**

**1000/400**

**When this card is discarded to the Graveyard, Special Summon it.**

**Steel-Tailed Unicorn (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**2900/2700**

**1 "Beast-Type" Tuner + 1 "Beast-Type" non-Tuner**

**During the turn this monster is Synchro Summoned, negate the effects of all monsters your opponent controls until the End Phase. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Beast-Type" or "Beast-Warrior-Type" monster you or your opponent controls on the field.**

**Pot of Greed**

**Spell**

**Draw 2 cards.**

**Sealed Mantra (Created by Aman1216)**

**Continuous Spell**

**While this card is face-up on the field, all "Sealed Beast" monsters gain 100 ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, add 1 "Sealed Beast" monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.**

**Sealed Beast Boa Bolan (Created by Aman1216)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Reptile/Effect**

**1700/1200**

**While "Sealed Mantra" is face-up on the field, when this card battles a monster, you can send 1 card form the top of your deck to the Graveyard to destroy that monster after Damage Calculation.**

**Mage Power**

**Equip Spell**

**The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Spell and Trap Card you control.**

**Molting Escape**

**Equip Spell**

**Equip only to a Reptile-Type monster. Once per turn, if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK at the end of the Damage Step each time this effect is applied.**

**Jar of Greed**

**Trap**

**Draw 1 card from your Deck.**

**Dimensional Prison**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that monster; banish that target.**

**Lock Cat**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Effect**

**1200/1000**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 1 Beast-Type monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. Its effects are negated.**

**Mantra's Curse-Binding**

**Continuous Trap**

**Pay 800 Life Points, then select 1 monster. The selected monster cannot attack, and its ATK is lowered by 500 during each of the controller's End Phases. **

**Sealed Beast Jharmjul**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Reptile/Effect**

**1200/1400**

**While "Sealed Mantra" is face-up on the field, once per turn, you can select 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls and destroy it.**

**Kinka-Byo**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Beast/Spirit**

**400/200**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to its owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn it is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up. When this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up, you can Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your Graveyard. When this card is removed from the field, remove from play that monster.**

**Pot of Avarice**

**Spell**

**Target 5 monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 2 cards.**

**Hand Destruction**

**Quick-Play**

**Each player sends 2 cards from their hand to the Graveyard, then each player draws 2 cards.**

**Heavy Storm**

**Spell**

**Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.**

**Sealed Beast Nunurao**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Reptile/Effect**

**500/800**

**When you control a face-up "Sealed Mantra", you can Special Summon this monster from your hand.**

**Inferno Reckless Summon**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Activate only when 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK is Special Summoned to your side of the field while your opponent controls a face-up monster(s). Special Summon all cards with the same name as the Summoned monster from your hand, Deck, and Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. Your opponent selects 1 face-up monster they control and Special Summons all cards with that same name from their hand, Deck, and Graveyard.**

**Sealed Beast Nibunu **

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Reptile/Effect**

**2700/2000**

**When this monster is Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Sealed Beast" monster from your Graveyard.**

**Super Rush Recklessly**

**Trap**

**Select 1 face-up Beast-Type monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls. Destroy your monster, and return the opponent's monster to the Deck.**

**Battle Instinct**

**Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent declares a direct attack and you control no monsters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Type monster from your hand in face-up Attack Position.**

**Disappear**

**Trap**

**Remove from play 1 card from your opponent's Graveyard.**


	38. Natural Born Killer

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 38: "Natural Born Killer"**

* * *

><p>As the chaos unfolded down in the Dome Stadium below, Hayato typed furiously away on his laptop inside the owner's box in the corner of his office. His eyes were frantic and sweat poured down his face as he scanned the computer screen up and down.<p>

"P-President Maeda!" Yeager cried, slowly stepping toward him. "Wh-What are you doing at a time like this?! Should you not be focused on the Duels down below?! Are you not aware of what is going on down there?!"

"I'm well aware!" Hayato snapped, raising his voice yet keeping his eyes glued on the screen. "Even I didn't think Urteil would be willing to go this far…! The victims are piling up! There's only one way to disqualify them without losing public face and endangering our company…"

"You're really going to disqualify them?" Yeager asked, raising his hands cautiously. "I'm not saying I'm not concerned about the Duelists, but our country's economy could suffer badly if the United Nations members aren't willing to help us off our feet…! If we disqualify one of the teams or cancel after having them come all this way…!"

"Just forget it!" a deep voice yelled from across the room. The clown jumped at the sound of Seto Kaiba, who verbally expressed his dissatisfaction in the usual manner. "I won't permit you to cancel this tournament or disqualify anyone! My flames of anger won't subside until I see those people utterly crushed and humiliated for infiltrating their filthy cards in my system! Yusei Fudo and the rest of Team 5D's are strong enough to do it! If the other Duelists fall in the process, they weren't strong enough to step foot in this tournament in the first place!"

The CEO's younger brother, Mokuba, turned toward his older brother with worried eyes when he noticed his fists shaking. He had seen his brother in this mental state before and it was never pretty. "Brother, don't you think we should be considering the lives of the Duelists first and foremost…?"

"To me," Seto replied in his fury, "Dueling is no different than life and death! It was the same back in my prime and that hasn't changed even now! I won't stop a team from surrendering, but I will not permit interfering with this tournament!"

"Wh-What?!" Seto stopped when he heard Hayato. Looking over at the pudgy CEO, Seto noticed his beady eyes wide and his mouth flung open.

"What is it?!"

Glancing up, Hayato pointed toward his computer. "I was trying to confirm that these members of Team Royalty and Team Judgment weren't legal players in the system, but their Duel Data exists officially in your Kaiba Corporation's main system."

"What did you just say?!" Seto cried, rising from his chair and dashing over. "Let me see that!" Pushing Hayato out of the way, Seto went pale when he saw ten names in his system matching the Duelists in the Duels down below. "There's no way! There's no way my company would acknowledge scum like them as official Duelists! They must have hacked into my system like they did with that Forbidden Zone card…!" Flashing his teeth, Seto was in full rage mode at this point. "To be able to hack their way past the security system that genius brat wrote…! Her system was even more advanced than mine…! The leader of Urteil must be incredibly skilled…!"

Still furious, Kaiba walked over to the window where the chaos unfolded down below. "Damn Urteil..! Even if I have to crush you with my own two hands when this tournament ends, I'll make you all pay for humiliating me…!"

Down below, Aki was hit by the intense wind pressure of Fynn and Jean as they dashed past the starting line down the track. Almost falling backward, Yusei reached out his arm to help her maintain her balance. "Thanks," she replied just as Yusei pulled her toward him.

"Let's go, Aki! It's dangerous out here!"

"Damn!" Rua cried over the sound of high-speed engines. "These people are nuts! Can we really defeat them if we end up Dueling them?!"

"Never mind that right now!" Ruka said, pulling her brother's arm. "Let's return to the pit booth!"

As the others ran, Jack kept his eyes firmly on Jean's opponent, Fynn. Noticing Jack's absence, Yusei and Aki stopped to turn back toward him. "Jack!" Yusei called, waving his arm. "Let's go!"

"That man," Jack shouted over the intense noise. "He's the man who interrupted my Duel with Yukio Kyoji! There's no way I could forget his face!" Fynn's raspy voice echoed in the King's ears.

"_I like, I like! I like you, Jack Atlas!"_

"_Relax, relax! I'm nobody! I just came to retrieve a disobedient child. Please excuse the interruption!"_

Jack gritted his teeth as the two D-Wheelers in front of him began their Duel. "You guys can go on ahead! I'm staying right here! I've sworn to kick this man's ass if I ever ran into him again for getting in the way of my Duel! I'm going to observe his tactics firsthand!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jack!" Aki cried. "This man was about to stop a Psychic Duelist as powerful as Leah Kruger with brute strength alone! It's way too dangerous for you to stay out here!"

In response, Jack whipped the doctor a cold glare. "Are you trying to order Jack Atlas, Izayoi?! After you put your own life in danger to confront that Kruger woman?! What did I tell you about that before?!"

Aki gasped, hesitating slightly. "I… That's not the point! I'm the only Psychic Duelist here who can confront her, so…"

"Enough excuses!" Jack shouted, folding his arms. "You confronted her because she's your fated enemy! Likewise, I feel that I will eventually Duel this Fynn Hartmann!"

At that same moment, Jean was beginning his turn as he drew his cards. "I take the first turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Unicorn 4 / Judgment 9]**

**[Jean's LP: 4000]**

**[2 Set Cards]**

**[Fynn's LP: 4000]**

**[Sealed Beast Boa Bolan: LV4/3800/1200] [Attack Position]**

**[Sealed Beast Nibunu: LV8/2800/2000] [Attack Position]**

**[Sealed Beast Nunurao: LV2/600/800] [Attack Position]**

**[Sealed Beast Jharmjul: LV3/1300/1400] [Attack Position]**

**[Active Spells: Sealed Mantra, Mage Power – Equipped to Sealed Beast Boa Bolan]**

**[Active Traps: Forbidden Zone]**

**[1 Set Card]**

"I Summon X-Saber Airbellum in Attack Position!" Beside Jean appeared a clawed tiger creature, following its master along the track.

**[X-Saber Airbellum: LV3/1600/200]**

"Then, when my opponent controls a Monster while I control a Tuner Monster on my field, I can Special Summon Different Dimension Unicorn Knight to the field!" Appearing from a rip in time space, Jean's second knight, dressed in blue armor and carrying a two-pronged spear, joined his lineup.

**[D.D. Unicorn Knight: LV4/1800/900] [Attack Position]**

His eyes fierce and intense, Jean shot his arm forward as he ordered his Monsters. "Battle! Go, X-Saber Airbellum! Attack Sealed Beast Jharmjul!"

**[Sealed Beast Jharmjul's ATK: 1300]**

As the clawed creature extended a slicing slash toward his field, a grin stretched across Fynn's face.

At the same time, Rua and Ruka were just about to exit the stadium track when they noticed their friends were no longer with them. Turning around, they saw Yusei and Aki arguing with Jack where they just left in the danger zone of the track.

"Wahh!" Rua cried, grasping his hair. "What in the world are they thinking?"

"I understand how you feel," Yusei was saying, "but now's not the time for that! We're just going to get in Jean's way if we stay out here!"

At that moment, the X-Saber Monster's attack sent a gush of wind smashing over the three. Shielding themselves from the attack, they heard Fynn's laughter as he flipped up a card on his field. "Trap, activate! Mantra of Agony! When a face-up Sealed Beast Monster I control is attacked, this card destroys the attacking Monster!"

"What?!" Jean grunted as his X-Saber exploded. Just as Fynn started laughing again, he gasped when the Sealed Beast Boa Bolan on his field was sent off the field into his deck. "What happened?!"

Through the smoke, Fynn saw a card on Jean's field. "I activated a Trap in response to your card!" Jean explained, narrowing his eyes. "Super Rush Recklessly! This card destroys a Beast-Type Monster on my field in order to send one Monster my opponent controls back to their deck! Consider this Antonio's revenge against the Monster that caused him so much suffering!" Jean pointed fiercely at Fynn, who responded with a smirk.

"Very clever, but that doesn't change the fact that your Tuner Monster was destroyed!" Fynn said, returning the gesture. "You won't be able to Synchro Summon so easily now!"

"But I still have one attack left!" Jean yelled, nodding to his remaining Monster. "Go, Unicorn Knight! Attack Jharmjul!"

At the same time, Jean and Fynn and the Monsters on their field passed right in front of Jack and the others, just as the D.D. warrior unleashed its piercing attack slicing the armless reptile in half. Yusei and Jack raised their arms defensively as they nearly got caught in the crossfire when Aki reached out in her panic. "Watch out!"

The King of the scientist were suddenly propelled backwards by a powerful force as Aki shouted, getting away from the attack just in time. Confused, the two turned to see an aura leaking from Aki's body as she had her hand raised.

"Izayoi…!" Jack said, his eyes widening. "What did you just do?!"

"I-I'm not sure… My body just acted on its own…!" Aki looked quite terrified by her reaction, staring at her hand with wide eyes.

"Hurry up! Yusei! Jack!" Rua called to the three.

"Aki-_san_!" Ruka added, cupping her hands together. "It's too dangerous!"

Finally letting his stubbornness go, Jack willingly left the scene with his friends. "I don't know what just happened, but we can talk about this later! Let's go!"

As Team 5D's reunited, Fynn gave a sharp grunt as the force of Jean's attack assaulted him. Groaning, he forced another smirk as the Unicorn Knight returned to the enemy's side of the track.

**[Fynn's LP: 4000 - 3500]**

"You're pretty damn tough!" Fynn said, grinning widely. "I love people like you!"

Ignoring him, Jean inserted two cards into his D-Wheel. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Fynn said with a laugh, swiping his card off his deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: Unicorn 5 / Judgment 10]**

**[Fynn's LP: 3500]**

"You're indeed strong," Fynn said as he rubbed his fingers over his cards, "but I'm far stronger! I won't even need to Synchro Summon to win this Duel, and I'll prove it to you!"

"What did you say?" Jean's face twisted angrily as his opponent mocked him. "Are you trying to say you can defeat my Synchro Monsters without Synchro Summoning? That's a bold thing to say!"

"is it?" Fynn replied with a cock of his head. "Let's see if you still feel that way after my turn?! I Summon Scrap Shark in Attack Position!" Emerging from the dirt of the track was a fish-like creature made entirely out of junk.

**[Scrap Shark: LV4/2100/0]**

"A Scrap Deck?" Jean eyed Fynn's field cautiously, wondering what kind of strategy he planned to use where he was confident he could win with Synchro Summoning.

"Then," Fynn continued as he pushed a button on his D-Wheel, "I activate Final Speed World! By removing three Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! Now show yourself, Scrap Chimera!" Joining his lineup of Monsters, a lion-like Monster made up of metal scraps dashed along the track.

**[Scrap Chimera: LV4/1700/500] [Attack Position]**

**[Judgment's SC: 10 - 7]**

"Now go, Scrap Shark!" Fynn cried with a point of his arm. "Attack Different Dimension Unicorn Knight!"

**[D.D. Unicorn Knight's ATK: 1800]**

Jean let out a pained cry as the metallic shark tore through his knight's armor, the leftover pressure assaulting his chest.

**[Jean's LP: 4000 - 3700]**

"This is far from over!" Fynn cried, his eyes stretching excitedly. "Go, Sealed Beast Nunurao! Attack him directly!"

**[Sealed Beast Nunurao's ATK: 600]**

Just as the snake was about to take a bite out of Jean's arm, a giant ape suddenly popped onto the field out of nowhere, its meaty knuckles intercepting the snake. Fynn's grin faded as the monkey appeared, noticing another card revealed on his opponent's field.

"I activated the Trap Card Antonio left me," Jean explained with a flick of his wrist. "Battle Instinct! When I receive a Direct Attack while I control no Monsters on the field, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand in face-up Attack Position! The Monster I Summoned is Ape Fighter!"

**[Ape Fighter: LV4/1900/1200] [Attack Position]**

"Tch," Fynn grunted, narrowing his eyes. "It's got too many Attack Points! Fall back, Nunurao!"

"This is the Monster Card Antonio drew with his final breath!" Jean yelled, pointing his shaky finger at Fynn. "My teammates have given me all the pieces I need to bury you!"

As Jean glared at Fynn's field, Scrap Shark suddenly fell apart into a useless heap of scraps before vanishing off the field. "I guess you knew about Scrap Shark's effect," Fynn said with a shrug. "When the effect of a Monster, Spell, or Trap is activated, it's automatically destroyed. But when Scrap Shark is destroyed by the effect of a Scrap Monster, including itself, I can send one Scrap Monster from my deck into the Graveyard." His smirk returning, Fynn continued after adding the card of his choice into his Graveyard Slot. "Don't think this is over! I still have attacks left! Your so-called piece of victory will be torn to shreds by Sealed Beast Nibunu! Go!"

**[Sealed Beast Nibunu's ATK: 2800]**

As the armored reptile prepared to slice through the ape, the monkey suddenly pulled a Houdini and vanished from the field. "What?!" Fynn cried, his eyes widening. "Where'd it go?!"

"When I said Ape Fighter was the piece to my victory, I was talking about this!" Jean cried, giving a sharp flick of his hand. "Trap Card, activate! Beast Burial Ritual! This card activates by destroying one Beast-Type Monster I control! By sending my Ape Fighter to the Graveyard, I can draw two cards under the condition that those cards aren't used during this turn!" Jean quickly drew his two cards as he passed along the audience.

"Hmph!" Fynn scoffed, whipping his arm forward. "You call destroying your only Monster a part of your victory?! You've left yourself wide open for a Direct Attack! Go on, Nibunu! With his Ape Fighter gone, you can tear through his heart instead! Vice Slice!"

As the Monster approached, a smirk appeared on Jean's face. "That's exactly what I wanted you to do! You fell right into my Trap! Return Damage! This card negates the Battle Damage I receive and inflicts the same amount of damage to my opponent! You can take back those 2800 points worth of damage, Fynn Hartmann!"

"Wh-What?!" Fynn cried, his eyes going bloodshot as his own Monster turned tail and pierced through his chest. Letting out a scream, Fynn coughed up blood as he was sent hurdling across the track, nearly crashing in the process.

**[Fynn's LP: 3500 - 700]**

Still groaning from the attack, Fynn's eyes lit up with rage as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "You f!%$ing bastard! I'll kill you! Go, Scrap Chimera! Attack him directly!" Following the order, the metallic animal slammed its snake-like tail into Jean's chest, sending him flying across the track as well.

**[Jean's LP: 3700 - 2000]**

**[Unicorn's SC: 5 - 4]**

As Jean recovered from the fierce attack, Fynn took another card out of his hand. "I set one card face-down! Turn end!" Growling, Fynn wiped more blood away as he glared hard at Jean through his mirror. "That was just a taste of the pain I'll give you, scum! You'd better prepare yourself!"

Lowering his brows, Jean carefully observed his opponent's field as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was true that he outsmarted Fynn, but the fact remained that he used up all his Traps in one turn as well as his last minute Monster. With three Monsters on his opponent's field and none on his, it was going to take a lot of work to turn the tables.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>As the two D-Wheelers clashed, Anton was carrying Leah off of the field back to his team's pit booth. Just when he thought his girlfriend had run out of steam, he suddenly felt her aura spike up once again.<p>

"Leah, stop it already," Anton said quietly, looking down at her bloodied face. "You've done more than enough already. There's no need to push yourself any further…!"

Leah started growling like a wild animal at that comment, her body visibly shaking in Anton's grasp. "Fynn Hartmann…! How dare you use my cards…!"

"Knock it off, Leah!" Anton cried, spinning her around and grasping her shoulders so she was facing him. "That's how this tournament works! You already know that! Hartmann may be a scummy bastard, but he has no need for Sealed Beast cards in his deck. I'm sure he'll return them!"

"Shut up, Anton!" Leah screamed, her eyes blank and cold. "Are you really going to defend that man after he laid his hands on me?!"

Hesitating, Anton averted his eyes nervously, still holding Leah by the shoulders. "Of course I'm furious… But I'm not nearly strong enough to oppose that man. If he was able to overpower you, how do you expect me to-" As Anton turned back toward the woman, he gasped when he saw her eyes glowing a crimson red. "Leah, what are you-"

"I won't be able to calm down until I've taken that man's head!" Leah cried, veins once again filling her face. "Even if I have to destroy the entire-"

Before she could finish speaking, Leah's eyes suddenly rolled back in her head. Seconds after, her body crumbled as she fell unconscious onto the pavement. "Leah!" Anton cried, falling to his knees to grasp her body. "Leah, are you all right?! What's wrong?!"

"My, my. What a disappointment!"

Anton heard the grueling voice of Murdock, who approached the two from behind as he stepped into the driveway of the Team Judgment pit booth. Still wearing his mask, Murdock gave a creepy laugh as he eyed Leah's unconscious body.

"Murdock…!" Anton growled, his eyes flaring up like a rabid dog. "What the hell have you done to her?!"

"Now, now," Murdock sneered with a wave of his finger. "If you want Leah to live, you won't take that tone with me. You see, I literally hold her life in the palm of my hand." Murdock extended his palm to add weight to his words.

"What are you saying?" Anton asked, his eyes narrowing. "Are you blackmailing me with Leah's life?"

"What I'm saying is very simple, Anton," Murdock continued, letting his hand drop. "As she is right now, Leah Kruger is unstable and extremely dangerous to everyone around her, ally and enemy alike. She is also unable to control the vast energy building inside her body. If you try to stop my experiment halfway through, your girlfriend will most certainly die a painful and excruciating death! Surely you don't want to kill me, right?"

As Murdock laughed, Anton shot him a hateful glare. "You lowly bastard…! You were planning this from the start…!"

"As it stands now," Murdock said as he turned his back to the Psychic, "you will have no choice but to let me finish the experiment. By the time this tournament ends, Leah will be the ultimate weapon of war! She will point her fangs only at her enemies and will have complete control of her powers without passing out like she did just now. For your sake, I suggest that you don't interfere with her Duels any longer."

Cackling, Murdock gave a wave of his hand as he headed back to his team's booth. Anton was left to pick up Leah into his arms, hugging her tightly against his chest. "Forgive me, Leah…! I didn't mean for this to happen…!"

Giving one more glance at the ongoing Duel, Anton resolved to carry his KOed girlfriend back to his team's booth.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"My turn! Draw!"<p>

Jean swiped another card off his deck as he sped along a corner, giving the card a good glance before adding it to his hand.

**[SC: Unicorn 5 / Judgment 8]**

**[Jean's LP: 2000]**

"I Summon Key Mouse!" Jean said, placing another card from his hand onto his Duel Disk in horizontal position.

**[Key Mouse: LV1/100/100] [Defense Position]**

"Then I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing three Speed Counters, I can Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Lock Cat!"

**[Lock Cat: LV3/1200/1000] [Defense Position]**

**[Unicorn's SC: 5 - 2]**

Lock Cat had the effect to Special Summon a Level One Beast-Type Monster from the Graveyard when it is Normal Summoned, but Jean purposely ignored that effect. It would interfere with the next move he was about to make.

"Furthermore," Jean continued with a whip of his arm, "when I control exactly two Beast-Type Monsters on my field, I can Special Summon Chain Dog from my Graveyard!" Joining the white cat and mouse was a white bulldog with a golden chain wrapped around its chest.

**[Chain Dog: LV4/1600/1100] [Defense Position]**

"Not too shabby," Fynn grunted with a smirk as he rode ahead of the Unicorn leader. "Summoning three Monsters in a single turn. Is it coming?"

Ignoring Fynn's sarcasm, Jean proceeded with his plan. "I'm Tuning my Level One Key Mouse with my Level Three Lock Cat and my Level Four Chain Dog! "

Smirking at the sight of the gold light illuminating the field, Fynn waited patiently for the leader's Ace Monster to make an appearance.

"Galloping in the Heavens like thunder, going through the pitch black sky, this lightning will strike the Earth and incinerate it! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lightning Tricorn!"

Appearing gallantly, the gold-plated unicorn with wings and horns of ruby joined its master on the field as it galloped along the track.

**[Lightning Tricorn: LV8/2800/2000] [Attack Position]**

As Chain Dog left the field, it was sucked into a portal out of the Duel via its own effect.

"Go, Lightning Tricorn!" Jean shouted with a flash of his arm. "Attack Sealed Beast Nunurao! Giga Volt Charge!"

**[Sealed Beast Nunurao's ATK: 600]**

The four-legged beast charged its ruby horn for a blast of concentrated electricity, the weak snake completely unable to do anything to stop it.

"_Impressive!" _MP cried over the intercom. _"If this attack goes through, Contestant Jean wins the Duel!"_

Just as the blast was about to reach contact, a sudden grin stretched across Fynn's face. "Not so fast! Trap Card, activate! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

Before the blast could go through, a large cross made out of garbage repelled the energy into the distant sky, the electricity dispersing over the horizon. Jean narrowed his eyes, all too familiar with that card.

"That's Yusei's card!" Rua cried, pointing his hand.

"That's a perfectly sensible card to have in a Scrap Deck," Yusei said, folding his arms. "With it, Fynn Hartmann will be able to block one attack every turn. Unless Jean gets a second Monster out on the field, he'll never be able to damage his Life Points…"

Laughing, Fynn stretched his arm out to his side as his scarecrow vanished. "After activation, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow resets itself on the field," he explained, his card flipping face-down again. "You won't be able to touch me again!"

Growling, Jean knew there was nothing he could do. "I set one card face-down!" he said, inserting the last card he was holding into his Duel Disk. "Turn end!"

Despite the situation, Jean was confident that he'd survive through the coming turn. The strongest Monster on Fynn's field, Sealed Beast Nibunu, had the same 2800 ATK as his Lightning Tricorn. In addition to that, getting a Monster out with ATK higher than 2800 wasn't that easy to do in just one turn.

"My turn!" Fynn laughed, drawing his card. "Draw!"

**[SC: Unicorn 3 / Judgment 9]**

**[Fynn's LP: 700]**

"You may think you've dominated the field and that this is a stalemate," Fynn said with a wide grin, "but you're completely mistaken! There isn't a single person alive that can face me head on in a battle ground and live to tell the tale! I'll teach you just what I mean by that!" Giving a good whip of his arm, Fynn slapped a card onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon Scrap Beast in Attack Position!"

With a roar, a wolf made out of metal scraps joined Fynn's lineup.

**[Scrap Beast: LV4/1600/1300] **

"Then, when my opponent controls a Monster on their field, I can Special Summon Scrap Breaker from my hand!" Joining Fynn's army this time was a floating robotic creature with no legs and cannons for arms.

**[Scrap Breaker: LV6/2100/700] [Attack Position]**

"But when Scrap Breaker is Special Summoned this way," Fynn explained, "I must destroy one Scrap Monster on my field! So I'll destroy the Scrap Beast I just Summoned, thus activating Scrap Beast's Monster Effect!" The metallic wolf exploded into a pile of junk as Fynn explained this effect. "When Scrap Beast is destroyed by the effect of a Scrap Monster, I can add one Scrap Monster from my Graveyard into my hand!"

Jean scowled at the man as the Tuner Monster was destroyed. "So you still insist that you won't Synchro Summon even after all of this?"

"I already told you that I won't need to!" Fynn insisted with a smirk as he lifted another card he was holding. "Thanks to my teammates, I already have the cards I need! I activate the Spell Card, The Beginning of the End, from my hand! When there are at least seven Dark-Attribute Monsters in my Graveyard, I can Banish five Dark-Attribute Monsters from the Graveyard in order to draw three cards from my deck!" A black fog covered the field as Fynn explained this effect. "All three of the players who fought your team used Dark-Attribute Monsters, so I have more than enough! I Banish all five Exodia pieces to activate this effect!"

Smirking as he drew his cards, Fynn immediately played one of them. "I then activate Speed Spell – Forbidden Lance! By removing one Speed Counter, I can select one face-up Monster on the field and reduce that Monster's Attack Power by 800 points until the End Phase! That Monster is also unaffected by the effects of other Spells and Traps until the end of the turn!" Laughing, Fynn whipped his finger toward Jean's field. "Naturally, I select your Lightning Tricorn!"

**[Judgment's SC: 9 - 8]**

**[Lightning Tricorn's ATK: 2800 - 2000]**

"Damn!" Andre cried, slamming his hand against the table of his booth. "He'll be able to destroy Jean's last line of defense now!"

"Go, Sealed Beast Nibunu!" Fynn cried, his eyes stretching insanely. "Attack Lightning Tricorn! Vice Slice!"

**[Sealed Beast Nibunu's ATK: 2800]**

Unable to do anything to stop the attack, Jean could only brace for impact as his gallant unicorn was torn to shreds, its golden armor completely devastated. The force of the attack crashed into Jean, sending him spiraling across the track as he screamed in pain.

**[Jean's LP: 2000 - 1200]**

Still flinching, Jean showed no sign of defeat as he responded to the attack. "I activate Lightning Tricorn's effect! When it's destroyed, I can Special Summon Thunder Unicorn or Voltic Tricorn from my Graveyard! Come back to me, Voltic Bicorn!" Breo's black and green unicorn appeared on the field last second to shield the Unicorn leader from harm.

**[Voltic Bicorn: LV7/2500/2000]**

Quickly realizing that none of his remaining Monsters had the strength to hold up to those 2500 Attack Points, Fynn backed down with a sigh. "And here I was looking forward to hearing more of your screams this turn, but I guess I'll have to wait. I'll end the battles and set one card face-down! I then activate Final Speed World to recover 1000 Life!"

**[Fynn's LP: 700 - 1700]**

**[Judgment's SC: 8 - 6]**

"Turn end!" Fynn finally said, giving Jean some temporary relief.

Over in the Team 5D's booth, Yusei and his friends watched Jean carefully. "This is the first time I've seen Jean so worked up," Yusei said, narrowing his eyes. "In my Duel against him, he was calm and collected until the end. There's no doubt that the brutal defeat of his teammates has shaken him up."

Scoffing, Jack crossed his arms against his check. "There's no need for you to be worried. Just look at his eyes. Does that look like a man charging recklessly into defeat? In fact, I'd say that the defeat of his teammates has only made him more focused than ever."

Yusei went quiet for a moment as he observed Jean's eyes carefully. Finally, a smile came to his lips. "You're right. I think Jean has the advantage here. Fynn Hartmann is far too overconfident and that will be his undoing."

Out on the field, Jean met eyes with Team 5D's briefly as they watched him. He thought to himself that his Duel with Yusei made him a stronger Duelist than possible. He planned to defeat Team Judgment here and now to ensure that he faced Team 5D's in this tournament! No matter what!

"My turn!" Jean cried as he turned another corner away from the audience. "Draw!"

**[SC: Unicorn 4 / Judgment 6]**

**[Jean's LP: 1200]**

As he glanced at the card he drew, Jean noticed Fynn smirking and became suspicious of his set Trap Card. He realized that he was left with no other options at this point. If he did nothing this turn, Fynn would use Nibunu to destroy his Voltic Tricorn, causing both players to lose seven cards from their deck, and he would then be left open for Direct Attacks from all of Fynn's remaining Monsters. In truth, he was planning on saving this key card for his rematch with Yusei, but Fynn had forced his hand to this point.

"I praise you for forcing me to play Team Unicorn's ultimate card!" Jean said, a smirk coming to his face. "It's a bit early, but I'll show you the power we've gotten our hands on after ten long years of searching!"

In the Team Unicorn pit booth, Andre practically jumped out of his seat. "Are you serious, Jean?! You're going to play that card against this scumbag?! Are you really out of options?!"

Team 5D's reaction was appropriate, all six members, Crow included elsewhere in his booth, gasping in shock. "I thought Lightning Tricorn was Jean's Ace!" Crow cried, rising from his chair. "Is he saying that he's got another trump card up his sleeve?!"

Fynn's expression fell flat as the cheers coming from the audience doubled in volume. "Team Unicorn's ultimate card? Are you tryin' to bluff me now?!"

Jean's smirk rose into a grin in response. "It's a bit too early, but I'll show you! You told me before that no one could live through a battle with you, but I return those words back to you! The card on my field holds the feelings of my fallen comrades! Behold!" Jean gave a thrust of his arm as he glanced down at the final card he had set on his field. "Trap Card, activate! Unicorn Calling!"

"Unicorn Calling?!" Fynn cried, his eyes suddenly shooting open. "I've never heard of that card! What does it do?!"

"Unicorn Calling can only be activated when I control a face-up Beast-Type Synchro Monsters on my field!" Jean explained, his eyes hardening. "I can then Special Summon from my Graveyard as many Beast-Type Synchro Monsters as possible in face-up Attack Position with their Attack Points halved!"

"What…did you just say?!" Fynn cried, his eyes popping with blood vessels. "A card that lets you Special Summon four Synchro Monsters in a single turn?! Bullshit!"

"It's quite possible, as I'm going to show you!" Jean yelled, raising both his arms. "Join me on my field, the souls of my friends! Thunder Unicorn!"

**[Thunder Unicorn: LV5/2200/1800] [Attack Position]**

"Unicorn Warrior!"

**[Unicorn Warrior: LV5/2300/1800] [Attack Position]**

"Steel-Tailed Unicorn!

**[Steel-Tailed Unicorn: LV6/2900/2700] [Attack Position]**

"And my Monster, Lightning Tricorn!"

**[Lightning Tricorn: LV8/2800/2000]**

**[Thunder Unicorn's ATK: 2200 - 1100]**

**[Unicorn Warrior's ATK: 2300 - 1150]**

**[Steel-Tailed Unicorn's ATK: 2900 - 1450 | 1450 - 2950]**

**[Lightning Tricorn's ATK: 2800 - 1400]**

Growing increasingly frustrated, Fynn began to raise his voice. "So you want to attack my Monsters?! Bring it on! My Scrap-Iron Scarecrow can still block your strongest attack!" Eyes widening to the point of abnormality, Fynn let loose a thunderous laugh as he sped along the track. "You won't be able to defeat me with those Monsters we already crushed once! If that's your trump card-"

"Who said Unicorn Calling was my trump card?!"

"Wha-" Fynn stopped when Jean interrupted him. "What did you say?!"

"That card was merely the setup!" Jean said, holding up the card he just drew with a smirk. "The prelude to the terror you're about to experience! I activate Speed Spell – Speed Fusion!"

"F-Fusion?!" Fynn stuttered, going pale. "You're going to fuse your Monsters together?! Have you lost your f &*ing mind?! What kind of Fusion Monster can you call with five Synchro Monsters?!"

"It's quite possible!" Jean retorted, flipping his middle finger and pointing it right at Fynn's field. "Because I have four or more Speed Counters, I can send all five of the Monsters on my field to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon Team Unicorn's ultimate trump card, Ultimate Unicorn, to the field from the Extra Deck!"

"Ultimate Unicorn?!" Fynn cried, his eyes twitching uncontrollably. "The Ultra Secret Rare Fusion Monster said to only be a myth?! A card so rare that even we of Urteil couldn't find an original to replicate?! Where the hell did you get your hands on that card?!"

Grinning, Jean gave a chuckle as his opponent completely lost his cool. "Antonio was the one who gave it to us when he agreed to join our team with his son, Deangelo. When he heard that we had found the Trap Card paired along with it, Unicorn Calling, after ten long years of searching, he immediately agreed to lend us a hand for the R.W.F.! And now, after your team brutally placed Antonio and the others in such a pitiful state, I'll unleash the fury of Team Unicorn as Ultimate Unicorn descends down upon us!"

The field exploded with the colors of the rainbow as all five Beast-Type Synchros galloped into the Heavens.

"Andre! Breo! Deangelo! Antonio! Lend me your power!"

Emerging from the light, a new five-headed unicorn covered in diamond armor entered the track with a high-pitched screech.

**[Ultimate Unicorn: LV12/4000/4000] [Attack Position]**

"_O-Oh my God!" _ MC spit into his microphone, his pompadour bobbing up and down. _"Descending from the Heavens, a Monster even I've never seen before makes an appearance! What sort of powers does the combined powers of five Synchro Monsters wield?!"_

As the audience went wild with anticipation, the other Duelists were flabbergasted at the sight of the sparkling Monster.

"Incredible!" Tatsuya cried from the Team Pride booth. "That card's probably worth more than all my valuables tripled!" Beside him, Haizuru, Hikari, Justin, and Moki were appropriately intrigued by what they saw.

Over in the Team New Generation pit booth, Keith and Shaun were laughing their asses off as the situation made a complete 180. "The guy's practically shit his pants!" Shaun cried, patting his legs. "I can't believe there's a card out there I've never seen before! Even that Five God Elemental Dragon a while ago wasn't nearly this surprising to me! Gotta give Team Unicorn a hand for putting on such a glorious show in the final inning!"

Mia, Jacob, and the rest of the members of Team Mythology were especially allured to the new Fusion Monster. "What a beautiful Monster," Mia squeaked, her eyes sparkling. "If only we could get our hands on it, our name as Team Mythology would take a whole new meaning!"

Chornos from Team Calculation passed out in his chair at the sight of the Monster, foaming at the mouth.

"What a view," Harald from Team Ragnarok said with a smile. "Team Unicorn… I'd truly like to face them in a real Duel outside the circus this tournament has become…" Beside him, Sieg, Leon, Dragan, and Brave nodded in agreement.

"A Monster combining the powers of all their Ace Monsters," Yusei said, a wide smile coming to his face. "So this is your team's evolution after facing us, Jean…"

"I'd expect no less!" Jack grinned. "Jack Atlas approves!"

"Go get him" Rua cheered, pumping his fist.

Beside the energetic boy, Ruka and Aki merely smiled quietly as the holy light enshrouded them.

Lara, who had previously been head-locking a couple of security guards toward the back of the stadium, released her victim when she noticed what was going on. "Look at that, Romero," she pointed, holding her zombie doll up with her other hand. "Isn't it beautiful?" As Lara looked on, one of the fallen security guards attempted crawl toward her legs to grab Lara from behind, but he received a sharp boot to the face as a result.

In the owner's box, Yeager's jaw dropped a mile as he watched. Even Seto, Mokuba, and Hayato, who had been distracted with their own business, had their attention on the Duel now. Hayato narrowed his eyes, focusing on the new unicorn creature carefully. "That was the last card Pegasus J. Crawford created before his death. To think Team Unicorn had it…"

Eyeing his leader with a smile, Andre held his hands together and started to prey for the recovery of his friends, eyeing Antonio being carried away via ambulance in the distance.

"Shit!" Etzel cried, slamming his hands against the table. "Fynn could really be in trouble! This is what he gets for being so goddamn arrogant and not using his Synchro Monsters! If he loses, I swear to God I'll kill him myself!"

As most of the members freaked out, Jafar seemed uninterested in what was going on, folding his arms.

Fynn growled uncontrollably as the 4000 Attack Power Monster threatened his field. "I already told you that I have Scrap-Iron Scarecrow on my field! No matter how powerful your Monster is, that fact won't change! You're no different from a dragon without its fangs, Jean!"

"Are you sure about that?!" Jean countered, flashing a grin. "I haven't revealed the hidden power of Ultimate Unicorn yet! Prepare yourself!"

"Hidden power?" Fynn repeated, his eyes still twitching. "Just try it if you can!" Eyeing his second face-down card, Fynn remained confident despite the massive threat before him. "I'll make a prediction right now! You won't be able to lay a single hit on me!"

"Let's find out!" Jean cried, whipping his arm forward. "I activate Ultimate Unicorn's effect! By Banishing one Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type Monster from my Graveyard, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent once per turn! Go, Holy Missile!" The soul of Moja left the Graveyard as the white head powered up its horn.

As the light blast headed toward his field, surpassing the Monsters, Fynn let out a cackle. "I already predicted that move!" he screamed, eyes stretching. "Trap, activate! Hallowed Life Barrier! By discarding one card from my hand, all damage I take from my opponent's cards this turn becomes zero!" Laughing again, Fynn ditched the card he was holding, giving his opponent a mocking gesture with his hand. "Did you think such a weak effect would be enough to stop me?! I told you that you won't be able to defeat me this turn! Now your attack is blocked by Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, and-"

Fynn stopped his babbling when he saw Jean's grin still intact. "What the hell is so funny!?"

"Who said that was Ultimate Unicorn's _only_ effect?!" Fynn froze when he heard him say this, jolting his eyes toward the Fusion Monster. "Ultimate Unicorn has a total of four effects that can be activated by Banishing Beast-Type and Beast-Warrior-Type Monsters from my Graveyard!" Jean explained through his smirk. "The first effect I already demonstrated can only be activated once per turn, but the other three can be used endlessly! I'll give you a little demonstration of that power right now!"

"Three more effects?!" Fynn was visibly sweating by this point, clearly caught off guard.

Narrowing his eyes, Jean silently cursed that he wouldn't be able to damage Fynn during this turn as he had hoped. He resolved to, at the very least, make sure that Fynn's side of the field was clear for attack next turn.

"Here goes!" Jean said, flashing his arm forward. "By Banishing a Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type Monster from the Graveyard, I can destroy any number of cards on the field! I Banish two Lock Cats, Kinka-Byo, and Playful Possum in order to destroy Sealed Beast Nibunu, Sealed Beast Nunurao, Scrap Breaker, and Scrap Chimera on your field!"

"WHAT?!" Fynn screamed as all four of his Monsters were destroyed by two of the heads firing multiple electric blasts.

"Even if I can't damage you, I can still strip you of everything you have!" Jean said, pointing at the final card on Fynn's field. "I Banish Moja from my Graveyard to destroy Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Fynn grunted as the same thing happened, his last line of defense shattering.

"Then," Jean said, "I can pay the same cost to gain 1000 Life Points for each Monster Banished!" The spirit of Key Mouse left the Graveyard as Jean's body lit up with a white glow.

**[Jean's LP: 1200 - 2200]**

"Finally, paying the same cost, I can draw two cards from my deck for each Monster Banished!" It was time for Nimble Musasabi and Super-Nimble Big Hamster to depart into the netherworld as Jean drew his four cards.

Fynn could barely contain his anger, visibly shaking his fists up and down, as Jean added his new cards into his hand.

Glancing at Fynn's empty field, Jean finally found a chance to catch his breath. The threat was gone, and he was confident that this Duel would end shortly in his victory. With that in mind, Jean decided not to use the draw effect anymore for this turn since he didn't want to run the risk of decking out, or having no cards to draw from his deck, too soon. As it stood, he currently only had about 15 cards left to draw. Also, he felt that he shouldn't need to increase his Life Points that much since there was really nothing he could see Fynn doing that would turn the tables against him at this point.

Ultimately, he felt that it was better to conserve the Monsters in his Graveyard because there is a limit to the number of times he can use Ultimate Unicorn's effect. In short, the effects are limited to the number of Beast-Type Monsters in his Graveyard. On that note, there was one major weakness Jean did not tell Fynn about that could easily be exploited if he knew. The one weakness of Ultimate Unicorn was that the Synchro Monsters used to Fusion Summon it must remain inside the Graveyard at all times. If even one of them were to be Banished, Ultimate Unicorn would be Banished instantly, and Jean would take half its ATK, 2000, as direct damage, leaving him with only 200 LP left. As a result, there were four Beast-Types and one Beast-Warrior-Type in his Graveyard that could not be Banished to activate Ultimate Unicorn's effect, limiting the effects even further.

In conclusion, Jean decided it was best to stop for the time being. He couldn't damage Fynn anyway, so there was no point in continuing. Plus, he wanted to see what Fynn would do in response to his strategy, so he could make a better assessment on how to guarantee a victory.

"I set the four cards I drew face-down!" Jean said, nearly filling his Spell/Trap Zone slots. "Turn end!"

Narrowing his eyes, Jean mentally noted the cards he just set on the field. The first Trap was Chain Whirlwind. If by some miracle Fynn somehow got a Monster out strong enough to destroy Ultimate Unicorn, this card would activate immediately and destroy up to two set cards on his field. The second card was the Trap, Thousand Cross, which could be activated up to three times to automatically bring his Life back to 2000 every time it fell below the 2000 mark. Then there was Reanimation Wave, which would activate during a Direct Attack. He could then select one Synchro Monster in his Graveyard with a level less than or equal to the attacking monster's, halve the Battle Damage he received, and Special Summon the selected Synchro Monster from the Graveyard during the End Phase. And finally, Horn of the Phantom Beast could make Ultimate Unicorn's ATK 800, further lowering the percentage of Fynn overcoming it through pure battle strength.

In summary, Jean was 99% confident that there was nothing Fynn could do to break through his lineup. The only way he would stand a chance is if he survived long enough for Ultimate Unicorn's effect to wear off or he figured out his weakness, but the chances of that were slim to none.

In the Team 5D's booth, the Signers were looking very impressed with what they saw. "A Monster that utilizes the Monsters in the Graveyard," Aki said with a smile. "Under normal conditions, that effect would already be powerful, but in in a team Duel with so many cards already in the Graveyard, that effect is enhanced greatly."

"Still," Ruka said in a quiet voice, "why do I get the feeling that we're rejoicing too early?"

"My turn!" Fynn said, swiping his card as he sped along. "Draw!"

**[SC: Unicorn 5 / Judgment 7]**

**[Fynn's LP: 1700]**

"I activate the Spell Card, Spellbook Inside the Pot, from my hand! This card lets both of us draw three cards from our decks!" After inserting the card, both Fynn and Jean drew their cards. "Then," Fynn said, glancing down the track ahead of him, "I set one Monster in face-down Defense Position and place two cards face-down on the field. Turn end!"

"My turn," Jean said as Fynn's cards manifested on the track. "Draw!"

**[SC: Unicorn 6 / Judgment 8]**

**[Jean's LP: 2200]**

Eyeing Fynn's set cards carefully, Jean decided that he couldn't afford to let this drag on much longer. Fynn smirked as he noticed Jean's hesitation, feeling satisfied with the traps he set.

"I activate Ultimate Unicorn's effect!" Jean cried, pointing his finger. "By Banishing Key Mouse and Egotistical Ape from my Graveyard, I destroy those two set cards on your field!"

"Trap Card, activate!" Fynn interjected, his grin stretching. "Imperial Iron Wall!"

Jean gasped as a massive iron fortress rose around the Dome Stadium, snuffing out the two Monster Spirits. "What is this?!"

"Imperial Iron Wall," Fynn repeated, raising his hand. "As long as this Continuous Trap remains face-up on the field, Monsters can't be Banished from the game!"

"Damn," Jean grunted, narrowing his eyes. "He figured out Ultimate Unicorn's other flaw…"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?!" Fynn asked sarcastically, giving a cackle. "Ultimate Unicorn is powerful, but it has one major flaw! If you can't Banish from your Graveyard, you can't activate any of its effects! Now you can't destroy my other face-down card!"

Jean growled, glancing over his field carefully. Despite Ultimate Unicorn being unable to use its effects, Jean still believed he had the advantage in this Duel. Glancing down at his current hand, he realized that he didn't have any Speed Spells in his hand, so he couldn't use the effect of Final Speed World to deal damage. Even so…

"Even if you sealed away its effects, I still hold the overwhelming advantage! I activate the Trap Card, Horn of the Phantom Beast! This increases the equipped Monster's Attack Power by 800 points! I select Ultimate Unicorn!" Letting out a roar, the five unicorn heads extended their horns in length, a blue energy seeping out of the tips.

**[Ultimate Unicorn's ATK: 4000 - 4800]**

"Now Ultimate Unicorn has 4800 Attack Points!" Jean cried, whipping his arm forward. "I then Summon Trident Warrior in Attack Position!" A blue armored warrior holding a golden trident appeared beside the five-headed unicorn, letting out a fierce cry.

**[Trident Warrior: LV4/1800/1200] **

"Then, when Trident Warrior is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level Three Monster from my hand! Come, Delta Flyer!" The winged dragon hovered above the other two Monsters as Jean's party moved along the track.

**[Delta Flyer: LV3/1500/900] [Attack Position]**

"Smart move!" Rua said, pumping his fist. "Now he has two other Monsters on his field, he can wipe the field of Fynn's Monsters and go in for a Direct Attack!"

"Go, Trident Warrior!" Jean cried, ordering his water fighter. "Attack his face-down Monster!"

As the warrior slice through the set card, a black ghost stretched through its body, vanishing into nothingness.

**[Morphing Jar: LV2/700/600]**

"Morphing Jar's Flip Effect activates!" Fynn said with a chuckle. "Now we both discard our entire hands and draw five new cards from our decks!" Fynn laughed when he saw the cards hew drew, his grin widening.

As he drew his new cards, Jean seemed concern by the look on Fynn's face. Jean decided to take a moment to consider the fact that Fynn's Scrap Deck shared some similarities to Yusei's Junk Deck, such as the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow he played before. If that was the case, then…

"You won't be able to withstand the brunt of this attack!" Jean cried, raising his hand. "Go, Ultimate Unicorn! Attack Fynn Hartmann directly! Ultimate Discharge!"

Unleashing a combined blast from all five horns, a massive ball of electricity headed straight for Fynn's chest. Eyes veiny, Fynn gave a lunge of his arm above his head just as the blast approached. "Did you think I'd let you attack again?! I activate the effect of Quick-Attack Scarecrow from my hand!" Teeth flashing, Fynn took the card out of his hand and inserted it into his Duel Disk. "By discarding this card from my hand, I negate the battle and end the Battle Phase!"

Another scrap scarecrow appeared to repel the blast, sending it exploding in the distant sky. As the smoke cleared, Jean thought to himself that his hunch was correct. Now he wouldn't be able to defeat him until next turn.

"I'll end my turn," Jean said, scowling at the fact that he couldn't deal any damage. Even so, Jean remained confident in his victory.

The members of Team 5D's signed in disappointment as Jean was forced to end his turn without dealing any damage. "That bastard used the same card as Yusei again," Rua grunted, crossing his arms. " He's definitely persistent."

"That may be," Yusei said, "but Jean still has the advantage. With two mid-tier Monsters and the 4800 Attack Power Ultimate Unicorn on his field, the odds of Fynn Hartmann overcoming him in just one turn is very low."

"Plus," Jack added, "I doubt Hartmann has another card to negate damage. He'll have no choice but to take the attack next turn. "

As the dust cleared from the field, Fynn's unstable laughter suddenly filled the air, drawing everyone's attention. Laughing hard and loud, Fynn titled his head back as he let loose. Disgusted with his actions, Jean merely frowned in return.

"These are truly the best situations!" Fynn spewed, his lips stretching into an unsightly grin. "I truly _love_ war! I can't get _enough_ of it!"

"You call this war?" Jean asked, his tone rising. "This isn't a war! This is a Duel! You people are the ones monopolizing it into such a bloody warfare, dishonoring our Duelist prides!"

"That's correct!" Fynn said, raising both his hands in front of his face. "From the moment we stepped onto this battlefield, this tournament became a war, and you Duelists became our scapegoats for a far greater purpose!"

"Greater purpose, you say?!" Jean cried, pointing his finger accusingly. "You call involving innocent people into your sick game a greater purpose?!"

"Well, that's what _Heilandes_ would say," Fynn said, smirking. "But to be honest, I could care less about any of this bullshit! Then why exactly am I here, you might ask?" Raising his eyebrows excitedly, Fynn's eyes flashed evilly as he continued. "I'm here for the _thrill_!"

"What?!" Jean cried, his eyes widening. "Are you insane?!"

"Oh, I'm _quite_ insane!" Fynn replied, veins popping out of his face. "And that's exactly why I can take pleasure out of this war that my teammates can't! No matter how twisted you may think they are, I am without a doubt purely evil, and I could care less what anyone says!"

"Just what is this bastard babbling about?" Jack growled, narrowing his eyes. "He disgusts me!"

"Oh, I can barely contain my excitement!" Fynn cried, waving his hands around like he was at a parade. "There's nothing as thrilling as a good war! The painful expressions on the enemy's face as I bash in their skulls! The near-death pain wrenching in my gut from the enemy's counterattacks! I live for one thing and one thing alone, and that is for the suffering of those around me! After all, I've always been known as the "demon child" back in my home, and that will never change! Not today, nor in the future!"

"You're sick in the head," Jean replied, turning away in disgust. "In other words, you're nothing but a murderer and you enjoy every minute of it, right?"

"Bingo!" Fynn replied, raising his finger. "If you travel the world, you'll learn there are many others like me out there! People like you try to live your life under some false sense of authority and order, but you're merely chaining your animal instincts and painting over our cruel nature!" Laughing, Fynn's eyes stretched even wider as he continued. "What hypocrites! When a man kills another in cold blood, he gets labeled a murderer! But when a man kills for the sake of his country, he's known as a hero! I ask you where we draw the line between right and wrong! Between just and unjust! Between sanity and insanity!"

Gritting his teeth, Jean could only watch in silence as he the two D-Wheelers sped along the Duel track with their Monsters.

"Can't answer, huh?!" Fynn cried, grasping the air with his fingers. "That's what separates us! I say f &* society and order! I live to do what I love, and that's killing! And what I yearn for is a good, bloody war! Yes, even now I can still hear the gunshots and the screams of the weak!"

Closing his eyes, Fynn's memories brought him back to Germany during the civil war, back when he was just in his teens.

* * *

><p><strong>-Begin Flashback-<strong>

**-Germany – 30 Years Ago-**

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn you!"<em>

A random soldier screamed out as a teenager whacked the back of his shin with a broken bottle. The kid was Alf Kappler, 15 at the time, surrounded by about six or seven soldiers in a back alley in the ravaged south Germany.

"_Damn!"_ Alf grunted, realizing that his bottle wouldn't be enough to take on so many armed soldiers at once.

"You must be the brat who's been rebelling recently," one of the bald soldiers said with a scoff. "You should have learned your place a long time ago! Now you're going to die like a dog, trash!" Narrowing his eyes, the soldier raised his rifle right to the child's neck. "Any last words?"

Alf gave the soldier a good spit to the face in response, causing the man to stagger backward in surprise. "Y-You damn little street rat!"

"Stand back, Reiner," another soldier with a Mohawk grunted, pushing him to the side. "This scum needs to be dealt with properly for his disrespect to his superiors!" Grinning, the soldier removed a small dagger from his side pocket. Licking the blade, the soldier cocked his head upward with a devilish grin on his face. "I'll be nice and let you decide where I start cutting, kid! But if you don't start soon, I'll start with the fingers and toes!"

"Damn…!" Alf grunted, balling his hands into tight fists. "I can't afford to die here…! I still have something I need to do…!"

"Suit yourself," the soldier said, grabbing Alf's arm. "I'll start with your pinkies! I'll let this pain last for several hours so you can thoroughly enjoy it!"

Another soldier with brown, wavy hair heaved a sigh, shaking his head. "The corruption in this division is disgusting. There's no need to make the kid suffer. Just end it quickly."

"Oh, can it Thomas! You're too worried about the code of honor bullshit!" Licking his lips, the soldier glared down at the struggling teen with lustful eyes. "You should enjoy the hunt more! The citizens of these small run down towns are as good as livestock for our enjoyment!"

Alf closed his eyes as the soldier brought the knife toward his finger. Expecting the pain to start, Alf was shocked when he heard the man in front of him cry out in pain, warm blood splashing over his cheek. Slowly opening his eyes, Alf was shocked to see the soldier bleeding profusely from his neck down by his feet. Standing behind the corpse was a fellow teen with short maroon red hair. The teen was grinning as he held a butcher's knife in his hands that now dripped with blood.

"Wh-What?!" the bald soldier cried, raising his gun. "Who the hell are you?!"

Cocking his head over his shoulder, Fynn's eyes flashed like a rabid dog's. "I'm your death!" With one swift movement, Fynn gave a thrust of his knife into the soldier's chest, spinning around in the process so he was facing the group of soldiers face-to-face. "How can you call yourself a soldier if I can cut through you so easily?!" Fynn cried, licking the blood off his knife before staring up at the remaining group. "So who's next?"

The other soldiers wasted no time in shooting at the teen, who pushed Alf out of the way before dodging the bullets and slashing through their necks effortlessly. As they fell one by one, the final soldier named Thomas stared in shock. "Who-who the hell are you?! Some kind of monster?!"

Grinning ear to ear, Fynn gave a howl as he assaulted the man, who just barely blocked with his own knife in time. "Pretty shabby," Fynn admitted, jumping back onto one foot. "You're better than the others at least."

"W-Wait a minute, boy!" Thomas pleaded, waving his hands around. "There's no need for us to try to kill each other! The other members of this troupe were merciless trash who got off on killing defenseless civilians! I'm different! I'm simply following orders so we can end this war as quickly as possible!"

Fynn stopped suddenly, letting his hand drop by his side. Feeling relieved, Thomas lowered his gun, raising his arm cautiously. "You two can run on ahead," Thomas said, flashing the boys a warm smile. "I'll just pretend I never saw you. Okay?"

Thomas' smile twisted in pain suddenly blood dripping down his lip. Shocked, Thomas glanced down to see the butcher knife plunged right through his chest. "Wh-Why?"

His grin returning, Fynn started laughing like a lunatic. "Unfortunately for you, I enjoy killing even more than your friends! Now you can join them in Hell!" Fynn carved through the soldier's knife like a hunk of meat before bringing it back, licking the blood off. Thomas fell dead instantly, his eyes blank.

After several minutes of silence, Fynn turned back toward Alf with murderous eyes. Fynn was slightly disappointed to see that Alf was barely shaken up at all despite the fact that he was the one holding the knife. "You seem like a tough one," Fynn finally said, sliding his knife into his side pouch. "It's no fun when my victims don't squirm."

A sudden smirk came to Alf's face as he eyed the stranger up and down. "I know you. You're the one they call the demon child, aren't you? I've heard rumors about a deranged kid who'd been on a killing spree for a long time now." His smirk widening, Alf rubbed his hand under his chin as he spoke. "Of course, that was before the war even started. In fact, my father was pretty shaken up by you. He was a ruthless murderer, so consider that a compliment."

"Really" Fynn said with a scoff, giving a sarcastic bow. "That's me, in the flesh! Such an honor to meet you, kid!"

"You've committed some awful sins despite only being a kid," Alf continued, his smile still intact. "Sins most people never commit in their entire lives. Don't you have any sense of remorse?"

Fynn gave another laugh before taking a step closer. "Thanks for the flattery! I'm pleased to hear I've been making such a name for myself!" Grin widening, Fynn placed his hand over Alf's neck lightly, eyeing the teen in the eyes. "I already decided a long time ago that I'd live doing what I love to do! I love killing, so I'll kill! It's no different than hunters killing for sport!"

As Fynn started wrapping his finger's around Alf's neck, the teen never once flinched. In fact, his smirk only widened. "You've got some twisted logic there. Do you think you're above the law just because you're stronger than everyone? Above human morals?"

"Law?! Morals?!" Fynn repeated mockingly, squeezing harder. "What the hell's that?! You talk such garbage in the middle of a warzone?! Don't make me laugh!"

Though obviously loosing air, Alf had enough strength to grasp Fynn's arm tightly, making the younger teen flinch. "And what now?" Alf spoke, his voice somewhat strained. "Are you going to kill me for your so called sport? You may not realize it yet, but you'll only feel empty. Even if it's not for another 50 years, assuming you survive this war, you'll realize one day that you're an empty shell wandering through life through sadistic pleasure and without purpose." Narrowing his eyes, Alf continued. "I've seen what happens to those who spend their lives killing. At this rate, you'll end up the same as them."

Laughing, Fynn released Alf and pulled his arm from his grasp. "I kinda like you! You've got a big pair to talk so arrogantly to someone holding a knife." To back up his words, Fynn unsheathed the knife once again, pointing the blade toward him. "I'll say it once more! There is no law here! That fact that this is a warzone gives me a free license to kill as I see fit! I could end your miserable life right here if I so please. Don't think that bottle you're holding will be enough to fend me off! You saw what good those guns the other soldiers were holding did."

Catching his breath, Alf gave a light chuckle as he let the bottle fall from his hand. "You could, but I don't think you will."

"Oh?" Fynn said, his eyes flashing. "And why's that? Do you think I have some sympathy for you because you're living in this same Hell? As you said yourself, I've been killing the people of this dump for years!"

"You won't kill me because I can offer you the one thing you don't have," Alf said, his smile fading as he raised his hand out in front of him.

Laughing, Fynn tilted back his head arrogantly while pointing the knife. "What can you possibly offer a killer like me that I can't get from butchering you like a pig?!"

In response, a determined smile came to Alf's lips as he extended his palm. "Fulfillment."

"What…?" Fynn's grin faded, an irritated look coming to his face. "What bullshit are you muttering?!"

"As I said just a minute ago," Alf continued, "killers like you wander through life with no drive or feelings. But even a demon like you must have some desire buried deep inside of you for fulfillment. There isn't a single person on this planet that doesn't desire _something_. Everyone needs a purpose in their life, you know."

Fynn hesitated suddenly, feeling something strange coming from the boy. "What are you saying?"

"Even a murderer like you may have some purpose for humanity," Alf continued, his eyes catching a glimpse of sunlight shining through the smoky sky. "I ask you… Won't you offer yourself to a greater purpose? Something greater than yourself or your petty urges? Something to fill the emptiness of your black heart?" Alf extended his hand toward Fynn, who flashed his teeth in irritation.

"Don't mock me!" Fynn shouted, bringing the blade against the teen's arm. Though not deep, the blade cut into his flesh, drawing blood.

Hardly flinching, Alf retained his stance. "I'm planning to gather the survivors of this Hell together to form an army. If you come along with me, you'll be able to put your murder to good use for humanity. Consider this a life-time license to kill, if everything goes my way. Surely you'd enjoy that, right? A world where you can kill freely while actually fulfilling some form of purpose in your miserable life. What do you say?"

After hesitating for a moment, Fynn sheathed the knife and took Alf's hand. "Fine! This sounds pretty interesting! I'll play your little game for a while! The name's Fynn Hartmann!"

Smirking, Alf returned the gesture. "I'm Alf Kappler. I'm counting on you, Fynn. You're the first member of my new army. With your skills, we'll be able to drive this army to their knees and take back our country."

"Fine," Fynn said, turning his back. "But keep one thing in mind. Even if I play your little game, the fact that I'm a heartless murder will never change. I'm not sure if I'll ever find this fulfillment you speak of, but I'll offer you a warning out of courtesy." Frowning, Fynn turned back to face Alf with hardened eyes. "There's a very good chance that I'll betray you some day. I suggest you always watch your back, even when you're sleeping. Keep that in mind."

Smirking, Kappler nodded. "I will. But I don't think you will."

With that, Fynn joined Kappler on his search for surviving members. Though many children had been killed along with their parents, Kappler managed to gather a small handful. After gathering five survivors, Kappler and Fynn ran across Etzel and Anselm a week later where they saved the two from another soldier.

"Now welcome to your new family, Etzel, Anselm."

Later that night, Etzel and Anselm followed Fynn and Alf to their hidden base inside an old abandoned building. Seeing the other five children for the first time, Etzel took notice of them one by one.

The first child had curly, messy hair and pale skin. He would later go on to take on the codename Evilz within the Urteil organization.

The second child had a similar hairstyle, though his hair was darker in color. He was an American foreigner who had moved to Germany with his parents only to get caught up in the war. He was very thin in comparison to the other children, suggesting that he had trouble finding food even before the war began. His name was Riley, another boy that would become part of Urteil.

The third and fourth boys were twin brothers, one with orange hair and the other with brown hair, who were named Vester and Fester.

The final boy was a blue-haired lad with deep blue eyes who would later go on to take the codename Aqua within the organization. Etzel and Anselm made the sixth and seven members to join, excluding Fynn and Kappler himself.

The war continued for another three months, during which time Alf's group rebelled against soldiers, looted their equipment, and stole food and water for survival. During that time, another survivor named Absalom joined the group as well, this kid a bit chubbier from the rest and a foreigner from the Middle East.

"We've gathered a good amount of members over these past few months," Alf said one day as the core members gathered inside their hideout. "We've been able to persevere despite these horrible circumstances. For that, all of you should be proud. Despite me and Fynn being in our teens and the rest of you being even younger, we've been able to fend off the soldiers of this war. And that's why I've decided to label us as an official organization from here on out."

"Organization?" Etzel repeated, blinking. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's been my goal from the very beginning," Kappler explained, walking over to an old chalkboard. "Not just an army, but a group of people working together to change the future of the world who share the same goals." Kappler started to draw on the board as he spoke, making a chart of all their names. "We will be the army that casts judgment on Germany…no, the world, in due time. Thus, we will be called _Urteil_."

The members watched silently as Kappler explained all this, Fynn scoffing silently to himself.

"In order to achieve this goal," Kappler said with a raise of his finger, "we will need to build our organization up to the point where we can influence entire countries from the shadows. It will take considerable time and money, and all of you will need to be willing to sacrifice years of your life in the process. We will need to recruit many more members from all over the world in order to obtain a global influence."

"And where exactly do you plan on getting that kind of money?" the blue-haired child asked cautiously.

"Money won't be a problem," Kappler said with a smirk. "I told you guys my last name, didn't I? At least one of you has to be familiar with the Kappler family."

"Ah, I knew that name sounded familiar," Etzel said, rubbing his hand over his chin. "So you're the son of Thorsten Kappler, the famous general?"

"Correct," Kappler said, placing his hand on his hip. "Of course I mourn the death of my parents, but I plan to make use of the Kappler family's wealth once we end this war. I should be able to claim the fortune and use the vast wealth to fund the Urteil organization. However, it will take a lot more money to pull off what I have in mind, and we'll need to raise that money in the future. But for now, I'll start with assigning all of you ranks."

"Ranks?" Fynn asked, shrugging his shoulders with a chuckle. "What is this? Some kind of after school club?"

"I'm surprised you'd say that, Fynn," Kappler said, pointing toward him. "Since I've made you the Commander General."

"Wh-What?" Fynn blinked, one of the few times he was caught off guard. "Why would you?"

"Wait, Alf!" Etzel protested with a raise of his hand. "This guy can't be trusted! He's too dangerous to put in charge!"

"Fynn has directed his malice toward our enemies," Kappler explained, taking notes on the chalkboard. "He's also older than the rest of you and is a pretty good leader despite his murderous habits. Etzel, can you successfully lead such a large organization when we grow it to the proportions I explained earlier?"

"Well, I…" Etzel started, finding it hard to answer suddenly. "Even so, we never know when this guy will turn on us!"

"They say it's best to keep your enemies closer than your allies," Kappler explained, tapping the chalk against the chalkboard as he spoke. "Etzel, I was thinking of making you the assistant General Commander since you're quite bright for your age."

"Wh-What?!" Etzel cried, his eyes widening. "That would mean working for this lunatic! There's no way I could do that!"

As Etzel waved his finger toward where Fynn stood in the corner of the room, Fynn let out a light chuckle. "The weakling's gotten quite the pair of balls in only a few months, hasn't he?" Grinning, Fynn removed a knife from his side pouch. "Care to settle this dispute with a fight to the death? Since you think you're so mature, and all."

"Wh-What?" Etzel found himself shaking when he tried to put up a tough front. "I-"

Before Etzel could finish, a familiar voice interrupted.

"So this is where you kids have been hanging out, huh?"

Everyone turned toward the open doorway as Jophiel Omniel entered wearing a black and white suit and a black top hot.

"You again?" Fynn asked, scoffing in disgust. "Why do you keep showing up?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Jophiel mocked with a wave of his finger. "You should have more _respect _for your elders, kid." Turning to Kappler, Jophiel gave a light smirk. "You should really get a leash for that puppy, Alf."

"What did you say?!" Fynn cried, dashing toward the Psychic with his knife. Effortlessly dodging, Jophiel skipped over to where Alf was in the front of the room. Unable to stop in time, Fynn's arm went straight through a nearby window.

"I overheard your little plan," Jophiel said to Kappler as he leaned against the front table. "So you're going to raise an army capable of conquering the world, huh? What a childish dream." Smirk widening, Jophiel removed his top hat and started playing with it in his hand. "Do you honestly think a bunch of kids like you can win against my father's army? You've barely survived up until now. It'll be _suicide_."

Returning the smirk, Kappler replied, "I'm more than confident we can win. Thanks to a certain demon we've acquired…" Jophiel followed his eyes toward Fynn, who was yanking his arm out of the broken glass. "A murderer who slays without purpose is nothing more than a senseless killer. But with purpose, he becomes a valuable asset of war."

"I see," Jophiel said with a grin, leaning his chin against his hand. "Fight fire with fire, is that it? As always, you found ways to keep me amused, Alf. I look forward to seeing where this goes. Can a bunch of _street rats _really kill the army my father spent millions into raising? That would truly be an _incredible feat_!"

"It will happen," Kappler replied, a gleam flashing in his eyes. "Just you watch, Jophiel. Bear witness to the rise of Urteil, the organization that will change the world anew. We start our first mission tonight."

Jophiel watched Kappler's determined eyes carefully, a grin stretching across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>-Later That Night-<strong>

* * *

><p>Screams echoed across the demolished city two hours after the sun set that night. Several soldiers met their end by a surprise sniper assault coming from the newly found Urteil organization.<p>

"What the?!" one soldier cried before a bullet pierced his skull.

"What the hell is going on?!" another screamed.

Atop a nearby building, Etzel held a bazooka in his hand as he aimed down toward the panicking soldiers. "I'll show Alf that I can be useful too…!" Struggling with the weight of the weapon, Etzel unleashed a massive explosion that passed right through half the group below as well as the nearby buildings. The recoil of the weapon shattered Etzel's arm in the process, who fell to his knees crying in pain.

"Someone's attacking!" a surviving soldier cried, jumping over the blown away body of his fellow soldier. "Is it another country?!"

"No!" Kappler's voice reached the soldier, who followed it onto another nearby roof. "We're taking back our country! Remember my name well! I am Alf Kappler of the Kappler Family!" Pointing his finger down at the bloodied soldiers, Kappler continued in a booming voice. "We hereby declare war against all of you! My Urteil organization will cast judgment on every last one of you!"

"Wh-What?!" The soldier barked, raising his rifle. "You're just a snot-nosed brat! Don't get full of yourselves just because you stole a few weapons! The likes of you-"

Before the soldier could finish, a knife lodged right into the back of his skull. Eyes rolling back, the soldier sunk to the ground like a stone.

Laughing, Fynn emerged from the flames as if he was the devil himself, a grin stretched beyond human proportions. Bloodied and half burnt from the flames, Fynn seemed immune to the pain as if he were in a trance.

Laughing, Kappler gave a wave of his arm as he watched the scene from above. "Say that again if you can survive the Hell my demon has trapped you in!"

"Wh-What the hell are you?!" another soldier asked before Fynn bashed his face in with his elbow. Stepping on the man's neck, Fynn reached down to yank his knife out of the previous soldier's head. Before any of the other soldiers could react, Fynn began slicing through them in a frenzied state, blood splattering all over him and the pavement below.

"D-Damn!" a dark-skinned soldier cried, raising a gun. "Stay back! If you don't, I'll shoot you through the heart!"

Naturally, Fynn ignored the command and ran straight for him. The soldier complied with his warning, but his shaking hand caused the bullet to nail his shoulder instead. "D-Damn! I missed?! There's no way! I'm facing a kid! There's no way I could possibly be scared!"

Two other soldiers shot Fynn from behind, but he ignored the pain and kept dashing forward, slicing his dagger straight through their bodies like they were made out of paper.

"M-Monster!" Another soldier cried, tossing a grenade. Using his hand to knock the grenade back, Fynn gave a devilish cackle.

"That's right! I'm a monster! A demon! Now drop dead!"

Fynn jumped out of the way just in time as the grenade exploded, taking the soldier responsible and several others with him down.

The night continued as such, blood spilling and screams piercing the once quiet streets of south Germany. After four long hours of fighting, the smoke settled with Fynn sprawled out on the ground covered in blood and panting heavily. Joining him, Alf and the rest of his men, including Etzel who dragged his broken arm, gathered around the dead bodies of the soldiers.

"We've done it," Kappler said with a grin. "There may still be a few soldiers left, but there has to be at least 70 bodies here. There's no way they'd have more than 100 soldiers gathered in such a small town. By the time word reaches the other troops, we'll have already booby-trapped this entire area." Grinning, Kappler raised his fist toward the smoke-filled night sky and declared their victory. "Today marks the beginning of a new era and the birth of Urteil, the group that will cast judgment over all of humanity!"

Glancing over his small army, Kappler wiped the blood off his lip as he continued. "All we need to do now is take the head of the Omniel Family and hang it on a flag for his whole army to see. That will greatly reduce their morale and weaken their troops.

"There's no need for that."

Kappler and his group glanced over at a nearby roof, where Jophiel stood silently with his hair covering his face.

"What did you say, Jophiel?" Kappler asked, glancing up at him as he raised his hand.

Kappler was a bit surprised when the wind blew Jophiel's hair off his face, revealing a slight bruise across his flesh and a trickle of dried blood under his lip. "I said there's no need for you to take my father's head. You see, both my parents are now _dead_."

"What did you say?!" Kappler's eyes widened a bit, caught off guard. "Who did it?!"

Grinning, Jophiel remained silent as an eerie wind blew over the group. Narrowing his eyes and focusing, Kappler noticed blood dripping down one of Jophiel's hands by his side. "Jophiel, what in the world happened?!"

"So you call yourselves Urteil, huh?" Jophiel asked, ignoring the question. "Very interesting. You see, I'm looking to raise an army of a _different kind_." Lifting his head a bit, Jophiel continued. "I have no intention of joining your little group, but if you _behave yourselves_, we may be able to help each other out. What do you say? After all, you'll fall to shambles if you rely on that _vicious puppy_ down there for too long," the Psychic said, pointing his bloodied finger down to where Fynn was still laying.

Fynn growled in response, too tired to fight him on the matter at the moment.

Narrowing his eyes, Kappler merely scoffed. _"Fine. Why don't you come down here so we can discuss this in further detail?"_

* * *

><p><strong>-End Flashback-<strong>

* * *

><p>In the present, Fynn cackled like a maniac as he rode ahead of Jean on the Duel Dome's track. "I love for nothing other than taking the lives of others! Whether it's a man, a woman, or a child, it makes no difference to me!" Raising his finger to point toward Jean, Fynn said with a grin, "You, the man standing before me right now, are no exception!"<p>

Jean flashed his teeth, not sure how to respond to the ramblings of a madman.

Eyes filling with veins, Fynn gave a fierce swipe from his deck. "My turn! DRAW!"

**[SC: Unicorn 7 / Judgment 9]**

**[Fynn's LP: 1700]**

"The Duel ends this turn!" Fynn declared, striking a panicked reaction from Jean. "I activate the Spell, Guts of Steel, from my hand! This card lets me pick three Scrap Monsters from my Graveyard. The opponent then chooses one of those cards and I can Special Summon that Monster to either side of the field!"

The three cards that manifested on the field were Scrap Breaker, Scrap Beast, and Scrap Chimera. "Now choose one!" Fynn cried.

Jean took a moment to decide before pointing his finger toward his target. "I choose Scrap Chimera!"

"Okay!" Fynn said with a snap of his fingers. "Then I Special Summon Scrap Chimera in Attack Position!"

**[Scrap Chimera: LV4/1700/500]**

"I then release Scrap Chimera to Advance Summon Scrap Golem in Attack Position!" The beast hybrid scrap of heap was replaced by a far larger creature that looked suspiciously like a mega refrigerator.

**[Scrap Golem: LV5/2300/1400] [Attack Position]**

"Then," Fynn continued, taking another card out of his hand, "I equip Scrap Golem with the Equip Spell, Urteil der Kavallerie – Judgment of the Cavalry!" Jean watched cautiously as a white glow surrounded the Scrap Monster.

Licking his lips, Fynn extended his pointer finger toward Jean's field. "I'm going to strip you of your army! I told you before that no one ever lives to tell the tale when they fight me head-on, and I meant it! It's time to show you just what I mean by that! I activate the effect of Scrap Golem! It lets me Special Summon one Level Four or lower Scrap Monster from my Graveyard to my opponent's side of the field!"

"What?!" Jean cried, his eyes widening. "What are you trying to do?!"

"I Special Summon Scrap Searcher to your field!" Jean gasped as the glowing ball of junk manifested beside his Ultimate Unicorn.

**[Scrap Searcher: LV1/100/300] [Defense Position]**

"Why'd he just give his opponent another Monster?!" Rua cried from his seat. "Has he gone mad?!"

"No, wait!" Yusei cried, suddenly going pale. "That Monster is…!"

"Experience the despair of losing everything!" Fynn screamed, whipping his arm forward. "I activate Scrap Searcher's Monster Effect! When it's Special Summoned, every non-Scrap Monster on its controller's field is destroyed!"

"Wh-What?!" Jean started to sweat as his opponent's words hit him. "So that was your plan?!"

"Yes!" Fynn cried, snapping his two fingers. "Now your entire army explodes!"

Jean let out a scream as his Ultimate Unicorn, Delta Flyer, and Trident Warrior exploded in a series of eruptions, the blast knocking Jean a good distance across the track.

Gritting his teeth hard, Jean lunged forward in his seat to press his Duel Disk. "Trap, activate! Chain Whirlwind!" As the card flipped up on Jean's field, a sudden gust of wind blew across Fynn's field. "When a card is destroyed on my field, this card can destroy up to two face-down cards on the field!"

"Naïve!" Fynn cried, his eyes stretching as he gave a thrust of his arm. "I chain my Trap, Royal Decree! This negates all other face-up Trap Cards on the field! Your Chain Whirlwind is as good as useless!"

The gust of wind subsided as the card shattered, unable to activate its effect. In addition to that, Forbidden Zone on the field froze over as well, removing the grey layer that had been casted over the entire stadium and allowing the sunlight to shine through fully once again.

"Damn," Jean muttered, realizing that all of his remaining Trap Cards were now useless. "Even so, you were foolish enough to place Scrap Searcher in Defense Position on my field! Even if you attack, you won't be able to defeat me this turn!"

Fynn gave a hard laugh before pointing his finger toward Jean's field. "Do you feel safe just because I gave you a weak defense?! I did that so you could fully enjoy the terror of having your last ray of hope snatched away from you!"

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Jean asked, visibly shaken up.

"Did you forget that the Equip Spell, Judgment of the Cavalry, was already active on the field?!"

Jean growled, realizing it was true. He had activated the Equip Spell before Forbidden Zone was negated by Royal Decree, meaning its effect was already active on the field and that Fynn wouldn't have to pay 2000 of his Life to use the effect.

"Time to die!" Fynn cried, laughing it up. "The Monster equipped with the Equip Spell, Urteil der Kavallerie – Judgment of the Cavalry, can skip the normal Battle Phase and attack my opponent directly instead!"

Laughing, Fynn whipped both his arms forward. "Go, Scrap Golem! Bypass Scrap Searcher and give him the finishing blow!"

Jean realized in that instant that it was over for him since he couldn't activate any of his Traps. Closing his eyes, the large scrap Monster gave him a hard bash to the chest, sending him flying through the air and skidding across the dirt track like he were a stone on water.

**[Jean's LP: 2200 - 0]**

**[Unicorn's 7 - 0]**

Cackling uncontrollably, Fynn drove off the field, leaving the beaten and bloody Jean behind. "Anyone who dares to oppose Urteil will meet the same fate! Learn this well, Duelists!"

As Fynn pulled into the driveway of Team Judgment pit booth's driveway, the remaining Urteil members rose quietly from their seats.

"Let's go," Jafar said quietly, closing his eyes. "There's no longer any reason for us to stay here."

Grinning, Etzel gave a laugh of his own. "_Heilandes_ will be pleased when he hears of our success. We've successfully made up for our earlier defeat!"

"Jean!" Yusei cried, running out onto the track. The rest of Team 5D's, including Crow, joined him as they dashed over to Jean's bloodied body.

"Jean! Hang in there!" Crow cried, leaning by his side. "Someone get an ambulance over here right away!"

"Yusei…!" Jean muttered, coughing blood as he reached his hand out. "You were right, but we were too stubborn…! Even so, I have no regrets…! I know Breo and the others feel the same way…!"

"Don't talk, you idiot!" Jack screamed, his fist shaking angrily. "You'll only hasten the bleeding!"

Aki turned toward the crow, still filled with intense cheering as if they were watching a show. "How cruel… How can they cheer like that after so many people suffered like this?"

"Dammit!" Rua cried, tears coming to his eyes. "Team Winged Pegasus…! Team Unicorn…! They're all great people! Why did Urteil have to do this to them?! What did they ever do to them?!"

Ruka, tears forming as well, sank to her knees in shock. "Urteil…! These are the people we're facing…! How can anyone be so cruel…?!" Ruka stared down at her shaking hands, her eyes darkening. "Can we even defeat them and their EXPAIN System?"

Jean, still coughing, looked every member in the eyes as he forced a smile. "Team 5D's… I have no doubt that you guys can do it…! Defeat Urteil and put an end…to their madness…!" Giving a thumbs up, Jean finally fell unconscious as his arm fell to the ground.

Growling fiercely, Yusei turned around and whipped his arm toward his enemies. "Urteil! I won't forgive any of you for what you've done today! I swear on my life that we will defeat you, no matter what it takes!"

Eyes stretching madly, Fynn turned to meet Yusei's gaze with a sharp cackle. "The same applies to us, Yusei Fudo! You need to win this tournament and meet us in the Finals! We'll crush you and your friends utterly and show them a world of pain far beyond your wildest imagination!"

Joining in, Etzel pointed his finger at the group with a wide grin on his face. "Listen, Team 5D's! This tournament is merely the prelude to a far greater war! Even if, by some miracle, you manage to defeat us in this tournament, a far greater Hell awaits you!"

Anton, carrying an unconscious Leah in his arms, narrowed his eyes as he met Aki's gaze. "This tournament will also be a chance for us to settle things once and for all as fellow Psychic Duelists," he told her, his gaze hard and serious. "Prepare yourself, Aki Izayoi." His gaze shifted over to Ruka, who met his eyes through her tears. Anton thought to himself that the power dwelling inside Ruka's body was yet to pose any serious threat, so she wasn't worth thinking about.

"As you can see," Jafar said, crossing his arms, "this tournament is a crossroads for multiple destined fights. As a user of Dark Synchro Monsters, I will also be settling the score with you Signers who defeated the Dark Signers once and for all. I'm with Urteil for that purpose alone!"

"It makes little difference how you struggle," Murdock said with a laugh. "Either way, none of you will be leaving this tournament alive! And once you've died," the mad scientist said with a point of his finger, "I'll dissect your corpses to learn more about the power of the Crimson Dragon! That is an experiment that will be _quite thrilling_!"

Jonas chimed in, clapping his hands excitedly. "This should be fun! Which of you losers gets to be the victim of my Exodia?! Come right up!"

Anselm said nothing, keeping his head lowered as the others got their words in.

"Screw all of you!" Jack cried, clenching his fist. "You've committed an unimaginable sin and tarnished the Duelist's pride right before Jack Atlas' very eyes! For that, he will punish you all with the crimson fires of Hell!"

"So be it!" Murdock said with a laugh. "Let us meet on the battlefield once again!"

"Whatever you do," Fynn said with a grin, "don't let yourselves get killed by anyone else! I'm going to be the one to kill you! Not Yukio! Not Divine! Not Jophiel!" Eyes flashing with bloodlust, Fynn gave a lick of his lips. "I'm the only one who gets to have that pleasure!"

Giving one last glance, the eight present members left Team 5D's and returned to their pit booths.

Yusei let one final cry out, punching the ground with his fist.

After a few more moments of waiting, Jean was carried away via stretcher, joining most of Team Unicorn, Team Winged Pegasus, and Team Rampage in the nearby hospital. After hesitating, the Master of Ceremonies finally spoke over the intercom.

"_Th-That ends the first day of the Riding World Future! Out of 16 teams, 8 have been eliminated and 8 have advanced! Join us together tomorrow at the same time as the remaining 8 teams clash to see who enters the Semi-Finals!"_

As MC turned off his microphone, he turned to see his son, the Master of Parties, shaking like a twig in his seat.

"Father, what in the world is going on out there?! Is it really okay for us to continue broadcasting as if nothing's wrong?!"

Sighing, the MC placed his hand on his son's shoulders and looked into his eyes seriously. "Listen, my son. I have been through many horrible situations during my time as a commentator. When my life was on the line, no matter how wrong it may have seemed to ignore the chaos around me, I remained faithful to my role as the commentator to report history! During the W.R.G.P., I risked my life to bring news to those in need, and I will continue to do the same. If you want to back out now, that is fine! But you must be prepared to risk your life alongside me! As commentators, we must see history through until the end, no matter what the outcome!"

In the owner's box, Hayato closed his eyes in sorrow as he silently apologized to the many Duelists affected by Urteil. "I'm going to check on my team and reorganize everyone," Hayato said silently, walking toward his door. "Mr. Kaiba, can I count on you to close up in here?"

"Yes," Seto replied softly, narrowing his eyes. "But Maeda, keep this in mind. No matter what happens, if you call yourself the leader of Project A.D.'s, it's your responsibility to see this through until the end. Naturally, Mokuba and I will be here right alongside you as well. I won't stop until I see these people exposes for the frauds they are!"

"I know," Hayato replied softly before closing the door behind him. "But," he said to himself outside in the hallway, "no matter what happens, Urteil won't get away with this…!"

Watching everything unfold below, the members of the United Nation rose from their seats when the tournament was announced as finished for the day. One of the members named Bu Jinta, the Chinese ambassador, turned toward his fellow men. "Now, gentlemen, I think it is time for us to discuss whether we need to have this tournament canceled or not."

The grey haired representative of Italy, Siliva Capucine, nodded in agreement. "Indeed. It has become very clear during these Duels that there is a very dangerous threat among Team Royalty and Team Judgment."

"I concur," Steven Harp, the blonde-haired representative of Canada nodded. "We aren't as naïve as Mayor Yeager believes us to be."

"That aside," Felix Gomez from Mexico said, curling his mustache with his finger, "it is most repulsive that the audience continues to cheer away like that despite the obvious danger present."

As the group watched the audience exiting the stadium, a few audience members were actually a bit more intelligent than the others. "What's going on with all the equipment malfunctions today?" one guy asked, scratching his head. "I've never seen so many consecutive crashes.

"No one really seems to give a damn," the guy sitting beside him said, pointing to the cheering people behind him. "They paid good money to come here, and as far as they're concerned, this is all a part of the show. They don't seem to worry about the injured Duelists at all. It's no different than a baseball player taking a hit in a baseball stadium."

Not far from the two men, a young boy and girl were talking to their parents excitedly about what they just witnessed. "The special effects are so cool here!" the young girl said clapping her hands.

"Yeah!" the little boy added, grinning. "It's kinda like a horror movie or something!"

"Y-Yes," the mother replied nervously, giving a concerned glance to the husband, who shrugged.

"Maybe a bit too graphic?" the mother asked out loud, receiving a nod from the father. "And why do you kids know about horror movies anyway?!"

Back with the United Nations, the men and women were shaking their heads as they watched the audience. "What you are seeing is the dark nature of humanity," Dimitris Medve, representative of Russia, said quietly.

"Indeed," Jalal Igaram from the Middle East nodded solemnly. "You could say that this very darkness is what helped breed people like Urteil. It is such a sad story."

"Hmph!" scoffed Ron Ripper from Australia. "If you ask me, parents just aren't teaching kids properly these days."

Thawt Mbeki from the African Republic had a different idea, which he freely shared. "I vote that we let the tournament continue as is. Why should we waste thousands of citizens' money and the investment via media just because of a few accidents?"

"I concur," agreed the South Korean leader, Lee Myung. "If you think about it from another angle, we keep troublemakers like Urteil confined within this stadium where we can keep a close eye on them and act if necessary."

"I concur as well," added Egyptian president Muhammad Ishtar. "I would much rather have the Duelists fight amongst each other to settle whatever dispute they have rather than drag innocent people into it."

"Still," Derrick Obama from America continued with a wave of his hand, "that Psychic Duelist was a real issue and nearly did attack the civilians. We should think this through more thoroughly."

Angela Schroeder from Germany started walking away from the group, a serious expression on her face. "I need to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible…"

Back down below, the remaining Duelists watched on gravely as Jean was carried away, anticipating the remainder of the tournament.

"This tournament will be far more dangerous than we ever imagined," Tatsuya said, narrowing his eyes. "I hope you guys are ready, because I have no intention of allowing us to surrender without a fight.

"Of course not," Haizuru said with a smirk. "If anything, this makes things more exciting. My Harpie Ladies barely got to stretch their wings during our first Duel today."

"At least you got to Duel," Justin said, closing his eyes. "You better give me a chance tomorrow, guys."

"The same goes to me!" Moki cried, shaking his fists. "Why did you guys get to steal all the attention?!"

"Um," Hikari said with a light raise of her hand, "maybe you guys should be a bit more wary of the danger…"

Over in the Team New Generation booth, Keith and Shaun rose from their chairs. "Let's get outta here, you guys," Keith said, taking his sunglasses off. "I think we've seen enough Hell for one day."

"Hardly," Hell-Eyes Shaun said with a smirk. "I do feel bad for the losers who got injured, but I have no intention of going easy on anyone I face, no matter who they are."

"Naturally, I feel the same," Keith said with a laugh.

Team Ragnarok watched Team Royalty and Team Judgment carefully from their corner as they gathered their belongings. "It seems our predictions were right," Harald said, his Rune Eye flashing brightly. "The chances of us facing one of them will greatly increase now that we're down to eight teams. I suggest you prepare yourselves," he said, receiving a nod from his teammates.

Toward the very front of the bleachers sat Kiryu and Bommer, both of whom were lost in their own thoughts as the reflected on the current state of the tournament. Not far from where Kiryu was sitting was Team Taiyou, who had been left appropriately spooked by the whole ordeal and were sitting with their heads down.

"So, what do you think?" Bommer finally asked Kiryu after a long period of silence.

Kiryu turned his head just enough to shoot the muscular man a glare. "That should be obvious. If it becomes necessary, I plan to join in on the fight. I'm assuming that you feel the same?"

"Of course," Bommer replied with a smirk. "But I wouldn't count any of these teams out just yet. They've displayed enough skill. I think they have a fairly good chance against Urteil."

"I sure hope they can," Kiryu replied softly, glancing down at his shaking hand. "Because I can't guarantee what will happen if I cut loose against these guys…!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Toward the very back of the stadium, Mark Cooper from Urteil had his arms folded tightly as he watched the scenes unfold from afar. "Things seem to be wrapping up nicely," he muttered, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "I guess I should head back."<p>

Just as Mark was about to leave, he caught something in the distance that struck an immediate reaction. "What?! What's _she_ doing here?!" Mark was staring at a mysterious masked woman walking along the edge of the bleachers far across the field. Her mask was a bright hot pink in color and she wore a mantle.

The woman turned around suddenly when she heard Mark calling out to her.

"Vacia! Why are you here?! You know what Mr. Fred said!"

In response, the masked woman gave a shrug. "Why are you so worked up?!" she asked in a bubbly tone, her voice high pitched and excited.

Mark paused for a moment, caught off guard by the woman's cheery tone. This was certainly not something he expected from her when she was usually so serious looking underneath that mask of hers…

"Wh-Why do you think I'm so worked up?!" Mark finally snapped, waving his arms up and down. "I'm worked up because of you, idiot!"

"Hmm?" Vacia replied in a ditzy tone with a twirl of her finger. "Well, that's _very flattering_, but you already know that I'm spoken for," she replied mockingly with a wave of her arm. "That, and I find the whole men wearing makeup thing to be a pretty big turnoff.

"That is _not_ what I meant!" Mark grunted, an angry vein flashing above his eye. "Mr. Fred clearly told you not to show yourself at the stadium! It'll only cause suspicion! And besides, like hell I'd ever want to date someone like you! I don't even know how that guy puts up with you!"

"What's the big idea?" Vacia groaned, cleaning her ear with her thumb. "It's not like I'm hurting anything, and those Urteil members already finished their job up." Letting her hand drop, Vacia suddenly let out a loud squeal.

"Wh-What the hell's your problem?!" Mark jumped, eyes widening.

"Oh, crap!" Vacia screamed, clasping her hands against her masked face. "I _totally_ forgot! You! What time is it right now?!" Vacia pointed a finger directly at Mark's pointy nose.

Sweating, mark slowly rose his watch hand to glance at the time. "It's just turning 5:30 now. Why…?"

"Oh, shit!" Vacia screamed in an Engrish accent. "How could I be so stupid?! That event already happened, so _he_ shouldn't be here anymore!"

"He?" Mark repeated with a cock of his head.

"That's right!" Vacia said, once again pointing her finger in the man's white pasty face. "I'm leaving for a while! I didn't come here to chitchat with some death metal wannabe! I just want to see _him_!"

Sighing, Mark pushed the masked woman's hand away as he ran his other hand through his smooth black hair. "You know you can't see him yet. It's too early. It'll only make things way more complicated."

"But, but…! But _I want to_!" Vacia moaned in a way that seemed like a child being told she couldn't have a toy she wanted. Mark clicked his tongue angrily as the woman started up one of her usual tantrums, stomping her feet up and down and shaking her fists stubbornly.

"I already _told_ you that you _can't_!" Mark groaned, stomping his foot in reply. "How many times must I tell you?!"

The masked woman's childish like behavior came to a sudden halt, catching Mark off guard. Vacia suddenly went quiet for a moment, shifting her had slightly as she glanced toward him. Though her pink mask remained on her face, Mark could suddenly feel her eyes passing through the thick material and burning into his own.

"Don't _interfere_," Vacia grunted, her voice as cold as ice. Her sudden change in demeanor sent a chill running up Mark's spine, and he realized that he had better not mess with this woman.

"F-Fine," Mark grunted, shaking his head. "This is why I hate babysitting you." With a wave of his hand, Mark turned his back and began walking away to create some safe distance between the two. "Have it your way! Mr. Fred can tell you himself! Just wait a few minutes!"

As Vacia folded her arms stubbornly with a scoff, Mark called his boss when he had a safe distance between him and the masked woman.

"_Hello?"_ Mr. Fred answered, his voice rather calm and collected.

"It's me, Mark," the Urteil agent replied. "I'm here at the stadium like you told me, but _that woman_ suddenly showed up and she won't do what she's told."

Mark heard Fred sighing over the phone. _"I can see through my other self's eyes. He's currently standing atop the stadium. But as you know, I can't let my other selves find out about Vacia or you for the matter. I can't transfer this information to any of my other selves, so you're going to have to convince her to come see me down in the abandoned Urteil hideout below the stadium. That is where I currently am."_

Sighing, Mark smacked his hand against his forehead. "That's easier said than done, you know. This one's a real troublemaker."

As Vacia waited for Mark to finish her call, she noticed the other members of Urteil passing by as they headed toward the stadium's front entrance.

"Did you see how scared they were when I told them that?!" Jonas barked, laughing like a hyena. "Yusei Fudo practically pissed his pants! Man, Team 5D's are a bunch of chumps!"

"Hmph," Jafar scoffed, shaking his head in disgust. "You sure are cocky for someone who lost his Duel. Are you sure you can afford to act like that?"

"Please!" Jonas said with a laugh. "That was just a fluke! Just you watch! I'm way better than that loser Yukio Kyoji! If he'd of been here instead, he would have lost in the first turn of his Duel!"

"I sincerely doubt that," Etzel replied with a sigh. "You must be living in some sort of dream world or something."

"More like, why are you acting like it matters whether you lost in your first or tenth turn?" Fynn snapped. "A win's a win and a loss' a loss, ya pansy! I'm so gonna jimmy tap your brains out when we get back!"

"Don't be like that!" Jonas cried, raising his arm.

As Jonas continued to babble, Vacia made a grunt as Jonas' words caught her attention.

At the same time, Mark was hanging up his phone when he suddenly saw Vacia storming toward where Jonas and the others were talking. "What the hell is she thinking?!" he cried, his eyes bugging out of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Not long after, Jonas separated from his teammates, planning to go grab some grub alone before meeting up at the base. As he hummed to himself happily, he was completely unaware of the fact that Vacia was stalking him through the hallways of the interior stadium.<p>

As she walked silently behind him, Vacia passed by a cart in the hallway that had a bunch of Audio/Video equipment inside it that someone had left sitting out. Jonas still unaware of her presence, Vacia nonchalantly grabbed a cable off the cart.

Jonas eventually stopped walking in the hallway long enough for Vacia to approach him from behind. He was busy digging through his pockets to count his money when Vacia suddenly wrapped the cable around his neck and slammed his head into the nearby wall. Letting out a loud grunt, Jonas was quickly disoriented as he took a sharp pain to the brain.

While he was dizzy and confused, Vacia pulled Jonas into a nearby storage room and proceeded to strangle him to the ground. Confused and unable to see his attacker, Jonas attempted to struggle, but Vacia gave him a sharp kick to the back of the head.

Hearing some shuffling inside the room when he happened to walk by, Mark quickly pushed the door open and ran inside. To his shock, Vacia had a pocket knife grasped tightly in her hand, with the blade extended over Jonas' masked head.

"S-Stop it!" Mark cried in a panic, running over and grabbing her from behind. After some grunting and struggling, Mark finally managed to knock the knife from her hand. Scoffing, Vacia gave in and turned away from the Urteil agent stubbornly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Mark cried, waving his arms around. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?! That's one of the key players in this tournament! If he suddenly goes missing, I could be held responsible for your actions!"

Shooting him another unseen glare from behind her mask, Vacia answered in a hiss, "But that piece of garbage said…!" Vacia suddenly stopped herself, turning away from him. "He just deserved it, okay?"

"I know he does! Jonas is probably the biggest dick in this organization! He makes me look like a saint in comparison! But even so, that doesn't mean you can just strangle and impale any member you have an issue with! That's not how we normal people do things in a group organization! Not that I'd expect you of all people to get that!"

Mark, freaking out a bit, kneeled by Jonas to check his pulse and was relieved to find out that he was only unconscious. Glaring back up at the masked woman, Mark waved his finger impatiently. "You've done enough, Vacia! You need to get out of here already before you really mess things up! Mr. Fred will have my head if he finds out about this!"

Scoffing, Vacia placed her hands over her hips. "I don't recall taking orders from _you_," she said coldly.

"God, you make me so frustrated! Listen! Mr. Fred told me that you can talk to him about whatever your issue is in the hideout down below the stadium! All you need to do is follow me there! Think you can do at least that?!"

Jonas suddenly began shifting again. Panicking, Mark gave him a kick to the head to knock him back unconscious.

"Aren't you doing the same thing?!" Vacia cried, pointing at him accusingly.

"Sh-Shut up!" Mark protested quickly. "I'm just trying to keep things from getting more complicated! It's best if he thinks it's all a dream!"

"Then let me hit him one more time!" She said, raising her foot above his head. "I promise I won't kill him!"

"Knock it off already!" Mark cried, grasping her by the shoulders. "We'll dump his body out in the hall and no one will even find out!"

"I wouldn't recommend that," Vacia said, suddenly sounding more cheerful as she headed toward the door. "You shouldn't let this guy go unconscious for too long! It's not good for his health!" Giggling, Vacia skipped out the door happily.

Mark, wearing a derp face, had a sweatdrop as he watched the girl exit. "Damn that woman. She's the only one I don't know how to deal with…! How is it someone so cute is such a raging lunatic?!" Staring down at Jonas' knocked out body, Mark's expression fell even flatter. "Well, I guess I'll drag his ass to the bathroom and plot his head in the toilet… Yes, the water will definitely wake him up! The bastard never did pay me back that 50 bucks I lent him last week!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Outside the stadium in the parking lot, the police officers stationed there quickly realized that the tournament had ended when they saw several groups of people leaving the stadium.<p>

"Guess we gotta let these people through," one of the officers said, rubbing the back of his head. "That guy before really screwed us over. We didn't have time to conduct a thorough investigation, but at least we can confirm that there aren't any nanobots left in the vicinity."

"All right, let's open 'er up!" another officer said, lifting the yellow tape as the crowd got closer.

After several people had passed through, one young woman with dark purple hair caught his attention. Lara, holding her zombie doll close by her side, skipped along.

"Isn't that the description of the girl who was causing trouble before?" another officer asked.

"Probably, but let her go. I'm exhausted. I don't get paid enough to deal with these people."

Nodding in agreement, the other officers let the issue go and decided to go out for donuts.

As the security guards left, Lara turned to her zombie doll happily. "We didn't find her today, Romero! We'll have to try harder tomorrow!"

"_Rawr! Rawr! Grrr! Nom! Nom!"_

"Yeah, I feel the same!" Lara said, petting the dolls head. "I wonder what this Ruka Heartlily girl looks like too. We met so many people today. I wonder if one of them was her."

"_Grr! Grr! Gargh!"_

"Don't be dumb, little Romero! There's no way!"

The woman's conversation came to an end when Lara spotted an old theater playing zombie movies up the street just outside the stadium. Blinking rapidly, Lara had a sudden deduction before running off toward the theater.

"Zombies!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Somewhere not far from the stadium out in the city, Jophiel, Sly, and Divine were walking together after successfully escaping from Project A.D.'s.<p>

"So what're you planning to do now?" Divine asked the fellow Psychic curiously.

Jophiel came to a stop, flashing a grin. "Naturally, everything is going _exactly_ as planned. We were bound to meet the Signers eventually, but now isn't the time to be fighting with them."

Sly narrowed his eyes, seeming annoyed with his ally as he continued speaking.

"For now," Jophiel continued with a tip of his fedora, "I'll let Urteil have their way and do as they please. If anything, fighting against them should make Aki and possibly even Ruka considerably stronger, further awakening their powers. When the opportunity presents itself, I'll utilize it accordingly." Jophiel gave a laugh as he raised his hand toward the sky.

"Speaking of which," Divine said, turning toward his son, "you should go back with your team, Sly. For now, you need to continue fulfilling your role as an Urteil member."

"I know," Sly groaned in an annoyed voice.

Just as Divine was about to say something, two figures appeared before them. It turned out to be the Urteil members Vester and Xiaolin.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sly asked, narrowing his eyes. "Don't tell me you've been following me."

"As if, bastard!" Vester growled, flames erupting from his arm. "_Heilandes_ has requested your presence for a meeting immediately!"

Seeing Jophiel staring over at him, Vester let out a squeak and hid himself behind his partner.

Sighing, Xiaolin pushed him off of her. "_Heilandes_ has also requested that both of you come as well, Divine and Jophiel."

"Oh?" Jophiel muttered with a cock of his head. "It's been a long time since Alf personally asked for me. I wonder what's gotten into him all of a sudden." Shrugging, Jophiel gave a smirk in response. "Fine. I don't have much else to do today. I guess I'll see what this whole thing's all about."

"I'm interested as well," Divine said with a smile. "I've heard a lot about this Kappler man. I'd like to meet him in person."

"In that case, we'll be on our way," Xiaolin said with a polite bow. "I'd show you the way, but Jophiel already knows where we're staying." Narrowing her eyes at the Psychic, Jophiel gave a laugh as she ran away, dragging a spooked Vester along with her.

"She seems to have gotten a bit better since last time," Jophiel said curiously, rubbing his hand over his chin. "I wonder what happened. Maybe they fought a powerful enemy or two?"

"Whatever," Sly grumbled, lifting his hood back over his head. "Let's just get this over with."

With that, the three Psychics headed toward the original Urteil base with Jophiel leading the way. Vester and Xiaolin purposely left a good five meters in between the three before they began their descent as well.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mr. Fred sat patiently down in the temporary Urteil base underneath the Dome Stadium on a dusty old chair that survived Lara's earlier assault. He suddenly turned his attention toward a pair of footsteps approaching from the dark hallway leading to the elevator outside.<p>

"So you've finally made it," Fred said, a smirk coming to his lips. "Good of you to join me, you two."

"You've got some nerve making me come all the way down here," Vacia said in a dark tone. "I've got things I want to do too, you know!"

Mark appeared behind her, giving his boss a defeated look. "I told you she's hard to deal with."

"I have no doubt," Mr. Fred said with a laugh as he rose from his chair. "But bear in mind your role here, Mark Cooper. I paid you good money to accompany Vacia on her mission to make sure she played her role properly."

"Correction," Mark said with a raise of his finger. "_You_ didn't pay me."

Fred's frown faded as he adjusted his tie. "It makes little difference whether it was me from the future or not. I am still the one who employed you. That applies to you as well, Vacia. You've only fulfilled half of your role here. You must still help me fulfill the other role."

"I'm well aware of that," Vacia replied sarcastically. "Now cut the nonsense and stop dancing around the issue." Continuing, Vacia placed her gloved hand over her skin-tight dark pink leather. "Why are you saying I can't see him?"

Fred rubbed his chin thoughtfully, crossing his legs in his chair. "That would present quite the problem, Miss Vacia. I am afraid that it would complicate things if I allowed you to see that man under his current circumstances. When traveling from the future, you have to be very careful not to disrupt the timeline or it could have negative consequences on the future to come."

"I don't care about any of that!" Vacia moaned, stomping her feet impatiently.

"More importantly," Mark interrupted, raising his arm to silence his partner, "what's the plan now? Things have changed recently. That masked man calling himself Cypher… He came from the same timeline as us, didn't he?"

"Who knows?" Fred said with a sigh, placing his hand over his crossed leg. "Regardless, his appearance does not change things in the slightest. We will proceed as planned while simply observing his actions. I will leave the monitoring to the masked man to you, Vacia."

"Hmph," Vacia scoffed, turning her head away. "I have no interest in anyone else."

"All you need to do is monitor his movements," Fred continued, tapping his finger impatiently. "As for me, I have already given Mr. Omniel those documents, so it is only a matter of time now before he acts upon our agreement, given the right opportunity. Granted, Miss Emu caught onto us and _Heilandes_ is highly suspicious of me now, but none of that makes much of a difference at this point."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Masked asked cautiously. "What if they try to kill us when our guard is down?"

"Mr. Cooper," Fred said with a wave of his finger. "You must learn very quickly when dealing with Urteil that one must never lower his guard around any member, especially Alf Kappler. The time will come sooner or later when we butt heads, but as long as Mr. Kappler continues pretending to feign ignorance, I will keep up the charade as well."

Mark and Vacia watched Fred quietly as he continued speaking carefully.

"My other self from the future went to painstaking lengths just to deliver this information to me," Fred said, taking a folded up letter out of his pocket. "Out of all my other selves, I am the only one who knows that I am currently dying. Even William is not aware of this fact. As such, in order to save myself, I must betray Alf Kappler and his entire organization." Smirk widening, Fred continued. "However, I need both of you to help me pull off my plan. Are you up to the task?"

* * *

><p>ooooooooOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOoooooo ooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Brutality at its finest! Day one of the R.W.F. comes to a roaring close with many casualties and even greater uncertainties! Next time, a much needed transitional chapter!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 39: "Doubt and Confrontation"**

**CREDITS**

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main), ZeroSaber39 (Vacia/Mark Scene, Lara scene)**

**Characters appearing from anime: Jean, Andre, Breo, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Crow Hogan, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Hayato Maeda, Yeager, Master of Ceremonies, Sly Mizuki, Divine Mizuki, Harald, Dragan, Brave, Kiryu Kyosuke, Bommer, Taro, Jinbei, Yoshizo**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Antonio Lombardi, Deangelo Lombardi, Fynn Hartmann, Etzel, Anselm, Alf Kappler, Jonas, Anton Bartholomew, Master of Parties, Riley, Absalom, Aqua, Evilz, Fester, Vester, Xiaolin, Mark Cooper, Mr. Fred, William, Misaki Emu, Tatsuya Jounouchi, Haizuru Kujaku, Justin Phoenix, Moki Kaiba, Hikari Marufuji, "Pirate" Keith Brewer, "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin, Mia, Emily, Jacob, Chornos Krowler, Siegfried Van Schroeder III, Lean Van Schroeder III, Derrick Obama, Rick Sarkozy, Bu Jinta, Siliva Capucine, Jalal Igaram, Dimitris Medve, Lee Myung, Angela Schroeder, Muhammad Ishtar, Steven Harp, Thawt Mbeki, Ron Ripper, Eliot Camelton, Felix Gomez, Ace, Zoro), Aman1216 (Leah Kruger, Jafar), Halo (Murdock Willard), ZeroSaber39 (Jophiel Omniel, Lara Terryal, Vacia, Cypher, Yukio Kyoji)**

**Duel Writing: hearow2/GoldenUmi/Acer One Three Four (Team Unicorn vs. Team Judgment)**

**Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):**

**Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Forbidden Zone (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Continuous Trap**

**As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Spell Cards you control are treated as "Speed Spells". This card cannot be destroyed by any card effect.**

**Sealed Mantra (Created by Aman1216)**

**Continuous Spell**

**While this card is face-up on the field, all "Sealed Beast" monsters gain 100 ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, add 1 "Sealed Beast" monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.**

**Sealed Beast Boa Bolan (Created by Aman1216)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Reptile/Effect**

**1700/1200**

**While "Sealed Mantra" is face-up on the field, when this card battles a monster, you can send 1 card form the top of your deck to the Graveyard to destroy that monster after Damage Calculation.**

**Mage Power**

**Equip Spell**

**The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Spell and Trap Card you control.**

**Sealed Beast Jharmjul**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Reptile/Effect**

**1200/1400**

**While "Sealed Mantra" is face-up on the field, once per turn, you can select 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls and destroy it.**

**Sealed Beast Nunurao**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Reptile/Effect**

**500/800**

**When you control a face-up "Sealed Mantra", you can Special Summon this monster from your hand.**

**Sealed Beast Nibunu**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Reptile/Effect**

**2700/2000**

**When this monster is Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Sealed Beast" monster from your Graveyard.**

**X-Saber Airbellum**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Tuner**

**1600/200**

**When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand.**

**D.D. Unicorn Knight**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1800/900**

**his card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned if your opponent controls a monster(s) and you control a face-up Tuner monster(s). When this card is Special Summoned this way, you can select 1 of your removed from play Level 3 or lower non-Tuner monsters and Special Summon it. Its effect(s) are negated. You cannot Normal Summon or Set the turn you Special Summon this card.**

**Mantra of Agony**

**Trap**

**Activate when a "Sealed Beast" monster you control is attacked. The attacking monster is destroyed, then add 1 "Sealed Mantra" from your deck to your hand.**

**Super Rush Recklessly**

**Trap**

**Select 1 face-up Beast-Type monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls. Destroy your monster, and return the opponent's monster to the Deck.**

**Scrap Shark**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Fish/Effect**

**2100/0**

**When an Effect Monster's effect or a Spell/Trap Card is activated, destroy this face-up card on the field. If this card is destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" card and sent to the Graveyard, you can send 1 "Scrap" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. **

**Scrap Chimera**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**1700/500**

**This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Scrap" monster and all the other Synchro Material Monsters must also be "Scrap" monsters. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 "Scrap" Tuner monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it.**

**Battle Instinct**

**Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent declares a direct attack and you control no monsters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Type monster from your hand in face-up Attack Position.**

**Ape Fighter**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**1900/1200**

**If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: This card gains 300 ATK. If this card does not attack during your turn, the ATK gained from this effect returns to 0 during the End Phase of that turn.**

**Beast Burial Ritual**

**Trap**

**Destroy 1 Beast-Type monster you control and send it to the Graveyard. Draw 2 cards. Cards drawn by this effect cannot be used this turn.**

**Return Damage**

**Trap**

**Activate only if you would take Battle Damage. You take no Battle Damage. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Battle Damage you would have taken.**

**Key Mouse**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Beast/Tuner**

**100/100**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 Level 3 or lower Beast-Type monster from your deck to your hand.**

**Lock Cat**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Effect**

**1200/1000**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 1 Beast-Type monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. Its effects are negated.**

**Chain Dog**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**1600/1100**

**This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Beast-Type monster. If you control 2 face-up Beast-Type monsters, you can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. If this card is Special Summoned this way, remove it from play when it is removed from the field.**

**Lightning Tricorn**

**LIGHT**

**Level 8**

**Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**2800/2000**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Beast-Type monster Cards**

**If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect), you can select 1 "Thunder Unicorn" or "Voltic Bicorn" in your Graveyard and Special Summon it.**

**Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that target's attack, then Set this card face-down again instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

**Scrap Beast**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Tuner**

**1600/1300**

**If this face-up Defense Position card is selected as an attack target, destroy this card at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" card and sent to the Graveyard, you can select 1 "Scrap" monster in your Graveyard, except "Scrap Beast" and add it to your hand.**

**Scrap Breaker**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Machine/Effect**

**2100/700**

**If your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned this way, select 1 face-up "Scrap" monster you control, and destroy it.**

**The Beginning of the End**

**Spell**

**Activate only if there are 7 or more DARK monsters in your Graveyard. Remove from play 5 DARK monsters from your Graveyard to draw 3 cards.**

**Speed Spell – Forbidden Lance**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only by removing 1 of your Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Until the End Phase, it loses 800 ATK, but is unaffected by the effects of other Spell/Trap Cards.**

**Voltic Bicorn**

**LIGHT**

**Level 7**

**Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**2500/2000**

**1 Beast-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monster Cards**

**If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect), both players send the top 7 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard.**

**Unicorn Calling (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Trap**

**Activate only when you control a Beast-Type Synchro monster on your side of the field. Special Summon from your Graveyard as many Beast-Type Synchro Monsters as possible in face-up Attack Position with their ATK halved. **

**Thunder Unicorn**

**LIGHT**

**Level 5**

**Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**2200/1800**

**1 Beast-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. It loses 500 ATK for each monster you control, until the End Phase. During the turn this effect is activated, no other monsters can attack, except this card.**

**Unicorn Warrior (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**WIND**

**Level 5**

**Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2300/1800**

**1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner**

**When this card is successfully Synchro Summoned, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your hand.**

**Steel-Tailed Unicorn (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**2900/2700**

**1 "Beast-Type" Tuner + 1 "Beast-Type" non-Tuner**

**During the turn this monster is Synchro Summoned, negate the effects of all monsters your opponent controls until the End Phase. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Beast-Type" or "Beast-Warrior-Type" monster you or your opponent controls on the field.**

**Speed Spell – Speed Fusion**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Send Fusion Material Monsters from your hand or field listed on a Fusion Monster to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.**

**Ultimate Unicorn (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 12**

**Beast/Fusion/Effect**

**4000/4000**

**1 "Thunder Unicorn" + 1 "Unicorn Warrior" + 1 "Steel-Tailed Unicorn" + 1 "Voltic Bicorn" + 1 "Lightning Tricorn"**

**If any of the Fusion Material Synchro Monsters used to Fusion Summon this Monster are Banished, this card is automatically Banished and half of its ATK is dealt as damage to its controller's Life Points. You can Banish 1 Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard to activate one of the following effects:**

•**Once per turn, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.**

•**Destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field.**

•**Draw 2 cards.**

•**Increase your Life Points by 1000.**

**Hallowed Life Barrier**

**Trap**

**Discard 1 card from your hand. This turn, any damage you take from your opponent's cards and effects becomes 0.**

**Nimble Musasabi**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Beast/Effect**

**800/100**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can also Special Summon up to 2 "Nimble Musasabis" from your Deck to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Attack Position. This card cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.**

**Super-Nimble Big Hamster**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**1100/1800**

**FLIP: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Beast-Type monster from your Deck in face-down Defense Position.**

**Chain Whirlwind**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a card on the field is destroyed by a card effect. Select 2 Spell/Trap Cards on the field and destroy them.**

**Thousand Cross**

**Continuous Trap**

**Activate only when your Life Points become less than 2000. Your Life Points become 2000. After this effect is used 3 times, destroy this card.**

**Reanimation Wave**

**Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent's monster declares a direct attack. Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard with a Level less than or equal to the attacking monster's. The Battle Damage you take from that attack is halved. At the end of the Damage Step, Special Summon the selected Synchro Monster from the Graveyard.**

**Horn of the Phantom Beast**

**Trap**

**Target 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 800 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Draw 1 card.**

**Spellbook Inside the Pot**

**Spell**

**Both players draw 3 cards.**

**Imperial Iron Wall**

**Continuous Trap**

**Cards cannot be removed from play.**

**Trident Warrior**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1800/1200**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 monster from your hand.**

**Delta Flyer**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Dragon/Tuner**

**1500/900**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 other face-up monster you control and increase its Level by 1.**

**Morphing Jar**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Rock/Effect**

**700/600**

**FLIP: Both players discard all the cards in their hands, then draw 5 cards.**

**Quick-Attack Scarecrow (TCG: Swift Scarecrow)**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Machine/Effect**

**0/0**

**When your opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can discard this card; negate that attack, then end the Battle Phase (this is a Quick Effect).**

**Guts of Steel**

**Spell**

**Select 3 "Scrap" monsters in your Graveyard. Your opponent picks 1 of them, you Special Summon it to either player's side of the field, and remove the others from play.**

**Scrap Golem**

**EARTH**

**Level 5**

**Rock/Effect**

**2300/1400**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 Level 4 or lower "Scrap" monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it to either player's side of the field.**

**Urteil der Kavallerie – Judgment of the Cavalry (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Equip Spell**

**Select 1 monster you control. As long as this card remains equipped to the selected monster, it can attack your opponent directly instead of conducting the normal Battle Phase.**

**Scrap Searcher**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**100/300**

**When a "Scrap" monster you control, except "Scrap Searcher", is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while this card is in the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned, destroy all face-up monsters you control, except "Scrap" monsters.**

**Royal Decree**

**Continuous Trap**

**Negate all other Trap Card effects on the field.**


	39. Doubt and Confrontation

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 39: "Doubt and Confrontation"**

* * *

><p>Mass panic consumed the hallways of the nearest Neo Domino City hospital just a few blocks away from the Dome Stadium. As one would expect, with fatally injured D-Wheelers being shipped in left and right as a result of the EXPAIN Duels occurring within the Riding World Future, the entire hospital staff plus volunteers from other facilities within the country were dashing around like lunatics as they attempted to keep track of the ever-growing patients.<p>

"We've got another one here!" one of the nurses shouted as Jean was brought in on a stretcher. "We've been told he's a member of Team Unicorn!" the young nurse said in a rushed voice, waving a clipboard as she pulled Jean's wheeled stretcher down the hallway with her other hand. "Please put him in room #304 with patients #0067 and #0004!"

"Roger!"

Breo sat up in his bed as the replying nurse busted open the door and strolled Jean's unconscious body in. Deangelo was still out cold in the bed beside Breo, wired up with UV lines. "Jean!" Breo cried, relieved to see he was being treated.

Before Breo could speak further, Andre dashed in behind the two nurses standing in the doorway, coming to a stop once he was inside. "Breo, you're awake…!" Andre managed through heavy pants, placing both hands over his knees to support himself. "Where's Antonio?"

Breo lowered his eyes sadly, hesitating before he responded. "He's the worst of all, even worse than Jean. That Leah Kruger bitch did a number on him… The doctor said he may not make it through the night due to his punctured lung."

Andre balled his hand into a fist, growling profusely. "Those bastards…!"

Sighing, Breo ran his hand over his bandaged chest where he had been slashed by Jonas' Monster during his Duel with him. "You should rest too, Andre. I know you took the least amount of damage out of all of us, but that doesn't mean you aren't tired. Let's just focus on recovering and we'll go from there."

Without a reply, Andre moved to a nearby chair where he plopped down in defeat. Relieved to see his stubborn friend was listening for a change, Breo felt his tired body sink back against his bed, dozing off into a forced slumber.

Outside their room, Yusei closed his eyes as he overheard their conversation. He had planned to visit them, but he decided to leave them be for the time being. Yusei stopped when he saw Aki standing in the corner with her head down, obvious anger written all over her face. Knowing Aki had been through yet another rough day, Yusei knew she needed all the support he could give her. Mustering his courage, the scientist moved closer toward where she was standing across the hall.

"Are you all right, Aki?" Yusei asked sincerely, placing his hands over her shoulders.

Feeling comforted by his touch, the doctor sank against his chest with a heavy breath. "Why do people do these things?" she finally asked softly, grasping the sleeve of his jacket tightly. "Why do people like that enjoy hurting others and stirring up chaos so much?"

Yusei was about to reply, but he suddenly realized that any answer he gave would sound forced and insincere. Understanding that there was no answer to be found to such a question, Yusei merely rubbed Aki's shoulders in an attempt to calm her nerves.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>In a separate room two halls down, Ruka stood in somber silence as she stared down at Ingrid's bed. The woman was not in any noticeable pain, but her eyes were firmly shut and her breathing was still and soft. After staring for a few minutes, tears began to swell in the young woman's eyes. "I'm so sorry this happened, Ingrid-<em>san<em>…!" she cried, her voice shaky and her lips quivering. "If I hadn't met you, this wouldn't have happened…!"

"That's enough, Ruka-_san_," Wilstone snapped from across the room. Ruka turned toward the older man with sad, apologetic eyes. Wilstone leaned forward in his chair, leaning his arms over his knees as he returned her gaze. "There's no need for you to beat yourself up. We knew what the dangers were before we took on this mission. Besides that, we weren't just doing this for you. We're members of the Project Advanced Duelists Black Ops Division, you know." Wilstone raised a finger as he spoke, pointing toward the ceiling firmly.

"I know that," Ruka replied softly, turning away. "I just can't help but feel responsible. Sly was also the one who attacked Ingrid-_san_'s mansion and stole her family's heritage. I can't forgive myself for that until Sly and the others are defeated!"

Wilstone paused for a moment, recalling his confrontation with Sly during the tournament. "That Sly bastard's an odd one for sure," Wilstone replied finally, raising his arm. "At the time, I was heated up during our Duel and wouldn't listen to a word he said. But thinking back on it now that things have calmed down, I felt something…off about him. He seems different than most of the others in that organization somehow, you know?"

Ruka lowered her eyes as she recalled what Sly said to her up in the bleachers earlier.

"_Someone like you couldn't understand the burden of obligation."_

Wilstone noticed her expression and decided to end the conversation, not wanting to add to her mental strain. "Regardless, the two of us have a rematch to deal with," he said, lowering his brows. "When the time comes, I'll beat the sense back into him."

A knock was heard by the door, turning their attention toward it. "Come in," Wilstone said, turning in his seat toward the entrance.

As the door opened, Yusei appeared along with the rest of Team 5D's. "Excuse the interruption," Yusei said politely, bowing respectfully.

"It's fine," Wilstone replied calmly, waving it off. "No need for the formalities with me, you know. I'm an American. I'm pretty laid back."

Smiling, Yusei nodded before glancing down at Ingrid. "How's Goldstein-_san_?"

There was a pause in the room before Wilstone finally answered. "She's pretty bad, in all honesty. She's older than most of the other D-Wheelers who were injured, so the doctors say she'll take longer to recover. That, and they don't even know what exactly is causing her pain. No one knows exactly how Murdock's system works other than that it creates a life-like stimulation in the skin that results in real damage during a Duel."

"This is no joke," Jack said, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "The EXPAIN System has grown far more powerful than my Duel with Yukio Kyoji. If we Duel under these circumstances, there's bound to be far more casualties before this tournament ends."

"Shouldn't we just cancel the tournament and Duel with Urteil ourselves?" Aki asked, eyeing her friends hopefully. "That way we could cut out the useless sacrifices."

"That won't happen," Wilstone replied solemnly, shaking his head. "You had best stop thinking about that now."

"And why not?!" Aki cried, balling her fist and giving it a good shake. "What good is a tournament when it endangers the lives of everyone involved? Urteil is the organization we're facing for personal reasons, so the other Duelists have no business being involved in it in the first place."

"I'm with Aki on this one," Yusei said, crossing his arms. "My invention isn't that important. There's no need to involve innocent people in our fight."

"I'm afraid we can't do that," came a familiar tomboyish voice.

Crow and Rua turned around to see Sherry approaching behind them, wearing a stern expression on her face.

"Sherry!" Crow cried, running over to her. "Where the hell have you been?! Do you know what's been going on?!"

Nodding grimly, Sherry closed her eyes as she faced the group through the doorway. "I know everything that's happened. Sorry I couldn't be there to help, but I had to stay with Sabertooth and Precious to make sure the nanobots were properly removed from their system."

"Are they okay?" Crow asked in concern, suddenly realizing Mr. Fred's trickery that caused them to back down from pursuing Urteil for the day.

"They'll be just fine," Sherry replied softly, a subtle smile coming to her lips. "Their prides are hurting far more than their bodies."

"I'm glad to hear that, Sherry," Aki said, "but why are you saying we can't cancel the tournament?"

"You guys may not be aware," Sherry started, "but there are very important people from all over the world who have gathered here for this tournament. Mayor Yeager has used this as an opportunity to rebuild the country's economy that has been plummeting terribly since the Yliaster incident ten years ago. Creating a show for these big wigs and showing respect and hospitality will allow Yeager to hopefully convince them to invest into Japan's stocks again."

"That's right," Wilstone said, rising from his chair. "If we were to invite so many hotshots here only to send them packing before the real show even began, how do you think they will react? Some of those big wigs even placed bets on the teams. If we sent them home now, it would likely make the economy here even worse."

"Tch," Jack grumbled with a scowl. "I knew that clown was desperate, but turning our tournament into a political affair? Preposterous!"

"Give the guy a break, Jack," Crow said with a raise of his eyebrow. "If you were mayor, how else would you raise an entire country's economy?"

"Well, I…" Jack faded, realizing he didn't have much of an answer to that one.

"I understand," Aki said, "but I still don't approve! There's got to be another way!"

"You two are missing the point," Wilstone said, pointing toward Ingrid's bedside. "As Duelists, we have an unspoken duty to mourn and avenge those who have fallen to those who betray the Duelist's pride. Urteil are full of jackasses who cheat and do as they please. Ingrid, the rest of Team Winged Pegasus, and even Team Unicorn... There's no way they aren't burning with the desire for revenge. The same goes for me as well!" Wilstone slapped his hand against his chest, eyeing the 5D's members seriously. "That's why, as the survivors of this first day, it's up to you and all the other remaining Duelists to take on our feelings and crush them!"

Yusei took a moment to reflect on what Wilstone said before walking over and placing his hand on his shoulder. "I understand how you feel, Wilstone-_san_. I promise you that we'll do the best we can to avenge you and your friends as well as the others who have fallen."

"I appreciate that," Wilstone said, returning the gesture to Yusei's arm. "I'm eternally grateful to all of you for the thoughts. Even you, Jack Atlas," he said, pointing toward the King at the doorway. "I'll be willing to put our rivalry on hold until this tournament ends."

Jack's was went blank in response, giving the American a deadpan glance. "When did we ever have a rivalry?"

"Yusei…" Aki said quietly to herself, rubbing her arm nervously. "Are you really fine with this?"

Sherry smiled to herself out in the hallway, sharing the same feelings as Wilstone. "I'm sure we all feel the same. Even Kate Painter, who was discharged from Project A.D.'s after suffering severe mental trauma, would appreciate the gesture."

Wilstone's smile faded suddenly as a new thought crossed his mind. "The only one I don't feel the same about is that bastard who pretended to be our leader when he was really a snake working with Urteil all along. I can never bring myself to forgive myself to forgive Maximillion J. Crawford as long as I live…!" Wilstone's fist shook as he spoke the man's name.

"How could you guys have not known he was working with the enemy all along?" Jack asked sharply, giving one of his usual scowls. "Your security needs work."

"Hayato had a feeling all along," Sherry admitted, "but he lacked concrete proof. This is a professional business we're running here. You can't arrest a person without legally having evidence against them. In this case, Crawford confessed on his own on international television. Industrial Illusions is already suffering major stock drops as a result. That's all the more reason why we can't afford to cancel this tournament now."

"I can't believe Crawford-_san_ was working with Urteil all along," Rua said softly, staring down at the floor with sad eyes. "But even so, he did fight against Urteil in the end… Even though his intentions were questionable, he tried to defend his team's honor…your honor, Wilstone-_san_…until the very end. I don't think he can be entirely bad. Can't you spare even the smallest amount of forgiveness for him?"

"I can't," was Wilstone's reply, staring sternly at the green-haired young man. "None of this would have happened in the first place if he hadn't lied to us. If we had been prepared for all those counterfeit cards he created with his own two hands, we could have avoided many tragedies today. Because of that, I can't bring myself to forgive him!"

"But…" Rua was cut off by Ruka, who placed her hand on his arm and shook her head sternly. Giving in, Rua let his arm drop back by his side.

The room fell silent for a while until Crow finally spoke up. "Where is Maximillion being held now, Sherry?"

Nodding, Sherry gave an appropriate reply. "Crawford is being held by Hayato separately in a private room. He's currently in a coma. Though Hayato is having him treated, he is considered a prisoner and will be arrested once he awakens. At least for the time being, though, we can keep a close eye on him so he doesn't have any communications with his former boss from Urteil."

The conversation soon died after that, everyone far too tense to talk about the casualties further. Crow and Sherry returned to meet up with their teammates. Yusei called the rest of his team, excluding Crow, into an empty hallway away from where Wilstone was left in his team's recovery room.

"Listen, everyone," Yusei said, huddling his friends close to him. "We've learned a lot today on the enemy and just how dangerous they are. In addition to Urteil, we've also got Jophiel and Divine as well as Yukio to worry about." Yusei paused to glance into all of their eyes before continuing. "I know it can be frustrating, but we need to place all of our focus on Urteil and the ten members gathered for the R.W.F. for the time being. However, that doesn't mean we should simply forget all of the dangers. While focusing on the legit matches against the other teams, we need to keep all of this in the back of our minds."

"Trying to focus on too many enemies at once will serve to hurt us further," Jack said, nodding in agreement. "Once we deal with these two teams, we can focus on the rest of Urteil as well as the personal scores we need to settle with our other enemies."

Receiving a nod from the whole team, Yusei took a step away from the group. "For now, we should get as much rest as we can and focus on reworking our team strategy. I'll work on coming up with a strategy later tonight after I gather data on all the remaining teams."

With that, Team 5D's dismissed themselves, each going off on their own to gather their supplies and get something to eat. They knew they had a long night ahead of them of reflecting and regrouping.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-The City – Downtown-<strong>

After a 20 minute ride or so, Yukio finally reached Stephanie's house after fleeing the stadium earlier. As he parked in her driveway beside her maroon car, the young brunette behind him gave a loud sigh. Yukio could already tell what was coming, so he wasted no time parking his D-Wheel, locking it up, and sprinting toward the front door of her home. In a swift motion, Yukio unlocked the door using the key Stephanie gave him and wandered into the living room area located near the front entrance.

Heaving a deflated sigh, it was obvious that the sudden incidences occurring one after another during Yukio's escape from the stadium left him exhausted and slightly irritated. To think he would run into Team 5D's, Jophiel, Divine of the Arcadia Movement, and that Eirika girl from Project A.D.'s all in one sitting. He could barely take the stress one at a time, so don't confront him all at once for God's sake! To top it off, he had been chased by the top ace, Fusionist, and nearly got himself arrested by some nobody cops. To call this a bad day wouldn't even begin to describe it.

Just as Yukio made a mad dash for Stephanie's bedroom to retire for the day, Yukio was annoyed but not surprised to hear Stephanie's light, agile body pull a bee dive right out in front of the door, blocking his exit. Crossing her arms, Stephanie gave the older man one of her sternest glares. "Well?"

Yukio placed his hand over his hip, returning the glare with a deadpan look of his own, following their usual routine. "'Well', what?"

"Are you going to explain what happened to me?" the young woman asked sternly in a 'why should I have to explain' kind of attitude.

"I told you I suddenly didn't feel well." Yukio tried his best to look the girl in the eyes, but he found himself averting his gaze.

"Do you always assault police officers when you don't feel well?" Stephanie asked sarcastically, placing her hand over her hip.

"Please," Yukio grunted with a sharp scoff. "I pushed him down. It's hardly assault." Glancing back over at Yukio, the man did his best to brush the topic aside without incident, knowing that was futile effort with Stephanie but trying it regardless. "Anyway, he was in my way. I wasn't in the mood for that crap."

"Uh-huh. And the person chasing us?"

"I don't know who that was," Yukio snapped, sidestepping the woman and walking closer toward the bedroom. "He was probably mistaking me for someone else. I get that a lot." This was obviously pointless, since Stephanie shifted backward and took her place in front of his path once again.

"Answer me!"

"Just forget it, okay!"

Stephanie and Yukio stared at each other for a minute before Stephanie spoke up again. Sighing, Stephanie shook her head lightly. "You're impossible."

Scoffing sharply, Yukio folded his arms stubbornly against his chest. "I don't want to hear that from you!"

Giving in, Stephanie leaned back against the hallway wall. "You know, if you did something, I could get in trouble too for being with you."

"I…" Yukio lost his voice, suddenly finding himself unable to look at the woman any longer.

Heaving a long-winded sigh, Stephanie removed her beige jacket, hanging it over her shoulder and walking to the side. "Alright, fine. If you're going to be a child about it."

Yukio clicked his tongue as he removed his leather jacket, following Stephanie back into the living room where the coat rack was. "I told you I don't want to hear that from you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll let it go for now," Stephanie said sarcastically, twirling her finger around her as she hung the jacket over the rack. As she opened her mouth to speak again, Yukio noticed a slight change in her tone. "Besides..."

Yukio got that sinking feeling in his gut he got 85% of the time this woman opened her mouth. "Besides?" Yukio reluctantly turned in her direction only to be glomped by Stephanie, hard enough to send him stumbling back and falling over the arm of the nearby couch. With a grunt, Yukio landed on the soft fabric with her on top of him. Stephanie gave him one of her "playful" looks as she glanced down at him with sadistic eyes.

"Besides, now it's just the two of us…_alone_ again!"

"W-wait, hold on…! I—"

Yukio tried to slide back to get away, but Stephanie crawled after him, matching each of his movements, not allowing him to gain any distance between the two of them. Yukoi was eventually stopped when he reached the other arm on the other side of the couch.

"You can't escape," Stephanie giggled, placing her hands on both sides of his head and looking him straight in the eyes. "You should know that by now." Stephanie's wry smile was both scary and alluring in one beautiful yet dangerous package.

"I—"

Yukio tried to duck his head under her arm and made an attempt to slip out from under her, but Stephanie immediately moved the limb he was so desperately trying to duck under, planting it firmly between his arm and torso and blocking his path. Stephanie giggled playfully, enjoying the feeling of his squirming under her armpit and breast. "Awww, so close, but I knew you'd try that. Keep resisting though! It just makes this more fun for me!"

"You-!" Yukio cringed, his face shading as red as a tomato. "You know, if the situation was reversed and I said that to you it would be so wrong!"

"Really?" Stephanie asked gleefully, bringing her face closer to his. "Do you want to try it and find out?"

Yukio froze for a split second before shaking his head violently. "No!"

Stephanie puffed up her cheeks, giving a loud moan and crossing her arms. "Awww, no fun. You started this, you know."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Yukio cried, protesting with a raise of his arm. "How did I start this!?"

"You're the one who couldn't keep his hands to himself," Stephanie said cutely, raising her finger in front of his face. "Do you remember?"

Stephanie lightly blew into Yukio's face, turning his red face plum purple. "Wh-What are you getting at?"

Stephanie laughed softly as she removed Yukio's hat with her free hand, her other hand still trapping his body, and lightly tossed it aside. Working her fingers, Stephanie slowly began to fix his hair by combing her nails through his waves.

"Pulling me into an empty hallway and hugging me so tightly… What did you think was going to happen later?"

Recalling the sporadic scene out of the blue, Yukio's eyes began to dart back and forth nervously. "Th-that was..."

Smirking, Stephanie continued her mental assault even further. "What about when you frisked me away like a maiden? Or when you picked me up like a princess? Or when you thought it would be okay to pinch my butt in front of another man?"

Sweat was dripping down Yukio's face by this point, remembering the list of dirty deeds—in her mind at least—she had gathered on the formable Duelist who could hold his own with the cards and his fists but went weak in the knees before a beauty.

"Like I said, th-that was…"

Licking her lips sexily, Stephanie started running the back of her fingers down his face. "That was what?"

In his desperation, Yukio clung to the one excuse he had left, pushing her hand away slightly with his arm. "L-look... I-I told you I don't feel good, so..."

"Really?" Stephanie asked, leaning closer to observe his red face, brushing his hair back from his forehead. "You seemed fine before."

"R-really."

"Hmmmmm..." Stephanie reached up and brushed her bangs back before leaning forward, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against his.

"What-" Yukio cut off, feeling incredibly flustered as her skin met his.

Yukio was cut off by Stephanie placing her finger against his lips. The two of them laid there in silence as several minutes passed, the sound of a nearby clock ticking away with each passing second. Yukio became gradually more flushed due to her proximity. He could feel her breath on his face and couldn't smell anything but her perfume. Yukio tried to think about something else, but his brain seemed to lock up when he glanced downward and noticed how close her lips were. Yukio's eyes returned to Stephanie's, the young woman staring straight into him without pulling away.

"Well... Maybe you are a bit warm." Yukio sighed in relief when she finally pulled her face away from his. "Alright," Stephanie continued with a sigh of her own, "I'll let you off this time, so go back and get in bed."

Yukio suddenly realized that he may have condemned himself here with his words and panic settled in. "That's really not necessary."

Stephanie gave a raise of her eyebrows, leaning closer again and causing Yukio to back a couple of inches away. "You're sick, right? You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?" Stephanie asked, lightly brushing her finger over his lips. "After all, liars get _punished_..."

"I-" Yukio started, staring at Stephanie, who still had a slightly playful look on her face. He could tell she didn't believe him, but that she was willing to play along. This was just another little game to her. After considering his options, he managed to respond. "I'm sick."

Stephanie's smile softened slightly, and she pointed over toward the bedroom. "Then go to bed. I'll be back to take care of you."

"You don't need to-" Yukio stopped as she narrowed her eyes at him. Deflating, Yukio turned toward her finger. "Alright, I'm going."

Yukio slipped out from under her and headed back to her room, realizing playing along with his lie was the only real option he had. As Yukio collapsed on the King sized bed, he heard Stephanie humming happily in the kitchen as she started preparing medicine and cooking soup.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The Dome Stadium was now completely lifeless as the scars from the first round of the R.W.F. remained, merely patched up by staff members of the Kaiba Corp. The hospital close by the stadium continued to fill with life as the doctors and nurses treated the fallen Duelists on top of their usual shift.<p>

Within one of the patient rooms on the top floor of the building, the wounded members of Project A.D's finally began to regain their consciousness after the tough battle they fought earlier in the day. "Sabertooth" Elijah and "Precious" Jewel found themselves stirring in their hospital beds that evening, still groggy from the treatment that had undergone.

"Christ does my head pound," Sabertooth grumbled, rubbing his skull. "Can a guy get some Advil?" Elijah froze in place when he saw Jewel lying just inches beside him, only wearing her undershirt and a short skirt. "P-Precious," the A.D.'s agent gulped, his face turning red. "A-Are you okay now?"

Precious rubbed her eyes, not exactly thrilled to see her stalker lying beside her, but too tired to argue about it. "I'm fine. Worry about your own injuries."

"I'm glad to see you guys are doing well," came 'Spring' Haruka's voice from across the room where she was lying in her blue hospital gown. "I was worried when I heard what happened." Haruka flushed a bit when the two smiled back at her, tapping her fingers together nervously.

Off to the side, "Shadow" Yung-soo remained silent, reflecting on his previous failure at Jophiel's hands.

As the members greeted one another, Hayato entered the room along with "Fusionist" Yusha and "Eirika" Erin, all relieved to see their teammates safe and sound.

"I'm glad to see you're all doing well," Hayato said, taking a seat near the doorway. "I apologize for doing this so soon, but we're going to need to discuss some things."

"No need to apologize," Sabertooth grunted, his tone shifting to a more serious one as he turned toward his boss. "We all feel the same. We need to get even with those disgraceful bastards as soon as possible."

Fusionist and Eirika took their seats in the two chairs over by Spring's hospital bed, making her blush a bit at Yusha's presence.

"As you all know," Hayato continued sternly, "capturing Dr. Murdock Willard is our first and foremost priority." Hayato received a confirming nod from his present members. "However, arresting Murdock without concrete evidence is impossible despite the fact that we're 100% confident that the masked Duelist calling himself Duelist X is him."

"Therefore," said Sherry, who was stepping through the door with Crow as Hayato spoke, "we'll continue to observe Murdock for the time being and we will wait for the right opportunity to take him down."

Crow nodded in agreement, folding his arms firmly. "He's still got many Urteil members by his side, so taking action right now won't be in our favor."

Eirika watched her teammates and felt a sudden wave of guilt come over her. Interrupting, she lowered her head into a sharp bow. "Please forgive me, everyone!"

Eirika's voice caught the group off guard, all of them turning toward her with concern on their faces. "What's wrong with you, Eirika?" Spring asked, cupping her hands together on her lap. "This isn't like you at all…"

"The truth is," Eirika started, averting her eyes form the group, "I had the opportunity to apprehend both Yukio Kyoji and Jophiel Omniel for questioning on Murdock's whereabouts, but I failed my mission. I was completely outsmarted and overpowered! I am truly ashamed! I was weak!" Eirika shot her head toward Hayato, who showed concern for the teen. "President Maeda! I am willing to accept any punishment for my blunder!"

Sighing, Hayato shook his head while returning the girl's gaze. "There's no reason for you to take on the burden all by yourself, Eirika. We're a team, after all. All of us made mistakes today that we regret, but we just need to move forward."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Eirika," Sabertooth said with a light shrug. "I got myself caught by the enemy and I'm ashamed of that. If anyone is to blame here, it's me for allowing the enemy to get the better of me and not being able to protect Precious."

"I don't need your protection," Precious shot, giving a deep scoff before turning to look at Eirika. "But I'll admit that I messed up. If I hadn't been caught, Sherry and Crow would have been able to pursue Mr. Fred and Misaki Emu." Closing her eyes, Precious waved her hand up and down as she continued speaking. "I can't stand you, Eirika, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to admit my mistakes."

"I also failed to catch Kyoji," Yusha admitted, lowering his eyes to the white tiled floor. "Not to mention that Mel and Evilz both managed to escape from me."

Hayato rose form his chair, taking a step closer to the group. "You're all beating yourselves up over nothing. Instead of sulking over your losses, you need to use your energy to devise a new plan. All of you are to get some rest tonight and recover your strength. I doubt they'll act tonight when we're all in a large group like this. If everything goes right, we'll turn the tables on them tomorrow."

"You heard the man," Sherry said with a smile, placing her hand against the wall. "We've rented out the entire hotel right near the Dome Stadium to use as our temporary headquarters. You should be able to rest well there. If you need anything, Mizoguchi will help you. Right?" Sherry turned toward her butler, who nodded respectfully to the others.

"I shall do my best to assist you," Mizoguchi replied earnestly, lowering his head.

"But only if you really need something," Sherry said sternly, raising her finger. "Mizoguchi is also a member of Team Exploration and he needs to go over his deck for the tournament tomorrow."

"Speaking of which," Crow said, turning toward the window on the far right side of the room, "I heard Mukuro and Himuro are also out training. They felt like their performance was pretty bad against Team Taiyou, so they're really trying their best to redeem themselves." Nodding to himself, Crow lit the fire of motivation under his feet. "All right! I'm gonna use the night to train too! I barely made it through that scuffle with Zushin today! I can't let that happen again!"

"With that said, you're all dismissed," Hayato said, walking toward the door. "We'll meet up here tomorrow one hour before the tournament begins at 11 sharp. Understand?"

"Roger!"

Smiling at the younger members one last time, Hayato exited the room, thinking to himself that that group will be worthy of succession him one of these days for sure. As he thought this, his mind headed to a darker realm as he stepped inside the private room currently housing the comatose Maximillion. Eyes narrowing, Hayato stared down at the man he once called his friends with mixed feelings. Though he planned to arrest him when he regained consciousness, he at least wanted to save his life for now. When the two of them had the chance to talk, he would have to make up his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Back in Stephanie's house, Yukio was sprawled out on her bed in a scrunched up position, his arms tucked under his legs. It was currently around 6:30 PM, and light still shone through window on the other side of the room. The light was turned off, however, so the room remained dimly lit by the evening sun. The exhaustion of the day's events had left Yukio worn out, allowing him to play the role of a sick patient easier, as he quickly fell asleep while he listened to Stephanie toy around in the kitchen.<p>

Yukio's eyes twitched slightly as he rolled in his sleep, his mind currently processing a dream.

"_Darn it! Why won't it go?!"_

That was Yukio's own voice was hearing, but he sounded far younger, somewhere between 6 and 7. The concept of lucid dreaming was always fascinating to Yukio, where one can know a dream is occurring and watch it as if it were a movie. Focusing harder, Yukio saw himself as a small child sitting in a chair inside his house, back when it wasn't a complete piece of crap.

The young Yukio was sitting at a work table with a disassembled Duel Disk scattered around in a million pieces thrown about. Yukio was trying to plug a cable into a port, running into difficulty along the way. "Darn it!" he yelled again, slamming his fist against the table. "Go already!" After failing again, Yukio got annoyed and pushed even harder, pinching his thumb in the process.

"Ah, darn it all! That friggin' hurt!" Young Yukio hollered, sucking his throbbing red thumb. He heard a soft, familiar laugh behind him. "It's not funny, Mom!"

Yukio's mother, a beautiful young woman in her early 30's with silky, black hair merely smiled at her son's discomfort, leaning her arm over him to grab a hold of the cable. "No, Yukio. Don't try to force it." Yukio pouted when his mother took the cable from Yukio's hand, turning it around and effortlessly inserting it into the port of the Duel Disk. "It's only designed to go in one way," she explained with a smile, glancing down at her son. "If it's not going in, you're doing it the wrong way."

Yukio pressed his lips together tightly at being reprimanded, turning away with a scoff and a stubborn folding of his arms. The mother released a sigh, shaking her head and placing her hand over the boy's shoulder. "Don't pout. It won't change anything. Honestly, my boy, that's your biggest shortcoming. You can't get so hot-tempered when something doesn't go your way. You'll end up a giant grump someday if you keep that up."

Yukio stuck his tongue out before lowering his eyes back to the table. "I'm not _pouting_. I'm _thinking_."

"Okay, okay," the mother said in a defeated tone, glancing over at the parts scattered on the table. "So, the next step?"

Yukio looked over the parts in front of him and picked up another cable. After looking it over, he darted his eyes back and forth, searching for the port that the cable went into. As he was searching, the door opened and a little girl with black, flowing hair ran inside. The girl was Yukio's little sister, Yui Kyoji. With her hands behind her back, she ran straight over to Yukio.

"Yukio, guess what I just learned!" Yui shouted excitedly, hopping up and down on her bare feet.

Yukio's eyes remained glued to his task at hand, brushing his sister off. "Not now."

Yui's cute smile faded, replaced by tightened lips and a hard stare. "Yes now."

"Go away," Yukio said with an annoyed click of his teeth, raising his hand with the cable impatiently with his back turned to her.

"_Guess what I learned_!" Yui repeated much louder and irritated.

"I don't care," the brother replied dryly.

"Guess!"

Yukio gave another click, this one much louder, as he finally turned to meet his sister's eyes. "I'm _trying_ to think."

"Yukio," his mom interrupted, placing a firm hand over his son's shoulder.

Narrowing his eyes, Yukio glared up at his mother with a sour expression. "What? Make her stop. I'm trying to do something."

The mother sighed, shaking her head. "Girls won't like you if you don't pay attention to them."

"I don't care." Was Yukio's response, turning his head away in disgust.

"_Yukio_." The mother sounded more serious this time, placing her hand over her hip sternly.

Yukio never once won against his mother's serious face, so he knew he was done for in this argument. After glaring hard at his mother, the small boy turned to his grumpy little tyrant of a sister. "Fine, what do you want!?"

Giggling excitedly, the sister ran over toward her brother, much to his annoyance. She was always good at making a fuss and reverting back to her usual ditzy personality seconds later. Yui then cleared her throat and brought her arms out from behind her back. Glancing down at her tiny hands, Yukio saw a Duel Monsters card with a white colored background. It was a Synchro Monster Card with the name "Heaven Wolf King - Blue Seirios". Upon seeing the card, Yukio's expression widened slightly.

"This is named after a star," Yui said, holding the card up proudly as if she had just said the most brilliant sentence in the entire history of the world.

"Hey-"

Yukio reached out to his sister, who placed her free hand on her hip and continued her one-sided conversation. "The name Seirios is actually an older name. Today, most people call it Sirius and it's a blue star that is the second brightest in the sky aside from the sun."

"Why do you-"

"In China it's called Tenrosei. It's also called the Celestial Wolf and people from different cultures and different time periods almost always associated the star with dogs for some reason."

"That's mine-"

Yui's eyes began to sparkle as she recalled something, raising her finger right in Yukio's face. "Oh! You see how the Duel Monster has three heads?" Yui pointed to the card image, a blue metallic Monster with three spiked heads and glowing red eyes. "You know how the Greeks had a dog that guarded the underworld that had three heads? Well, the Egyptians, they used to think that the Sirius star was the gate to the afterlife, so that's probably why the Duel Monster has-"

"Give me that!" Yukio snapped, swiping the card from Yui's outstretched hand. "Don't take my stuff!"

Yui's smile faded as she stared at her now empty hand with sad eyes. "I just thought…"

The mother sighed as her children were once again fighting. "Yukio, she wasn't hurting it," the mother scolded, eyeing her son strictly. "If she were, it'd be different, but she's your sister. She didn't mean any harm by it."

"It's mine!" Yukio cried, folding his arms stubbornly. "I don't want her messing with it!"

As the mother and son argued back and forth, Yui discreetly shuffled closer to Yukio, shadows concealing her face as she held her head downward.

"Yukio!" the mother cried, grabbing her son's arm firmly. "Listen to what your mother tells you!"

"What!?" Yukio screamed, throwing another temper tantrum. "She's the one that-"

Yukio was cut off by a bone-shattering hit to the back of his ankle, or at least felt that way to the seven year old at the time. Yukio let out a yelp, falling to the floor in pain. The pain came from Yui's tiny bare foot, which she had raised in the air. She obviously dealt a surprisingly powerful blow to the young boy's shin. After sticking out her tongue and giving a scoff, Yui dashed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Holding his aching foot, Yukio glared up at the door with teary eyes. "You little…!" he hissed.

"Yukio," his mother said sternly, glancing down at him. "She just wanted to impress her brother." Yukio stared back at her, meeting her eyes cautiously but not saying anything. "All you had to do was listen to her," the mother continued softly, loosening her expression. "Is that so hard?"

"But I-"

"Go talk to your sister," Yukio's mother ordered, pointing toward the door. Not taking her eyes off her son, young Yukio was forced to do as he was told. Without saying a word, Yukio hopped off his chair and headed toward the door, preparing to apologize to his bratty sister for the umpteenth time.

Present day Yukio continued to dream, the scenery around his living room swirling and twisting before finally transforming into the nearby Neo Domino City Park. As if by coincidence, Yukio's dream continued into a very similar situation that occurred in that area.

"_Yukio, whether you like it or not, you're the older brother here," _Yukio heard his mother say in her strictest voice._ "You have to be a mature boy and comfort your baby sister when she's in need. Understand?" _

Young Yukio made his way over to where his sister sat underneath a nearby bridge, pouting after a recent argument between the two. He intended to apologize so they could go about their day. However, there was a problem. No matter how far little Yukio walked, he never seemed to reach his sister. He kept moving his legs and expending energy, but the distance between him and the bridge never shortened. In fact, at some point it almost seemed to get further and further away.

As he started to panic, directly behind the stone bridge where his sister sat was a massive pillar of light fast approaching. Yukio's eyes widened as the pillar of light instantly dispersed and spread out over the entire area like a tsunami of pure brightness. Yukio shielded his eyes as the light consumed his entire being, washing over the bridge and the entire park in a heartbeat.

Everything went black.

Yukio quickly found himself alone amongst the wreck of the former Neo Domino City Park. He remained in shock for another minute before scrambling to pick his aching body up, only to gasp in horror at the sight of two stiff bodies laid only a matter of feet away. The two bodies were of his parents, both lying face-down on the ground. Through the darkness, Yukio was barely able to make out what appeared to be pieces of shrapnel sticking out of various parts of their bodies. Unable to bear the sight of their obviously deceased corpses any longer, Yukio forced his body in the direction he just came from.

Yukio then found himself sitting before a pile of scrap that once made up the bridge Yui sat under. "It's all right," he tried to reassure himself, tears welling up in his eyes. "There's a good chance she's still alive! I just have to get her out of here!" Yukio remained silent for a while afterward, focusing on removing the rubble stone by stone. After several minutes of repeating the motion, Yukio finally broke through to the ground below the scrapheap. He looked relieved at first, but stopped short when he saw a Kuriboh card with red blood stains on the card image.

Beginning to panic once again, Yukio removed another rock, only to see a small hand sticking up through. Yukio tried to scream, but nothing came out. Yukio rushed to dig deeper, but stopped himself quickly as soon as he saw a pool of fresh blood seeping out through the rocks where the hand stuck out. Unable to bear the sight of this, Yukio took several steps back, tripping over the rocks behind him in the process. His breathing became heavy, and as hard as he tried to scream, his voice stopped short every time. He realized he was in shock, his hands visibly trembling. After several minutes, the shock wore off and Yukio emitted an Earth-shattering scream, his voice bouncing off the completely empty pile of rubble that used to be a lively park full of families. Yukio continued to scream into the dark sky until his voice gave out on him.

Yukio managed to work up just enough energy to turn his head around. In the far distance, high above the wreckage of the park, a figure hovered in midair, casting a shadow over Yukio and his dead family members. Looking up, Yukio could make out a set of deep blue eyes hidden beneath a metallic mask as the figure seemed to come into full view, obviously moving toward the small child. Yukio's own dark blue eyes met with the monstrosity's above him.

With the metallic mask the last thing he saw, Yukio was sucked out of his dream as he began to stir awake.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Yukio finally woke up in Stephanie's bed, slightly disoriented. After a few moments, he realized he must have fallen asleep, recalling images from the dream. So he dreamt of that again, huh? At least there was a bit of variety to it this time. Strangely, the pattern was the same as if his own mind was mocking him for not appreciating what he had. Shrugging it off, Yukio rolled over to see the bright sunlight casting a glow over the room. Turning just a bit toward the digital clock on Stephanie's desk, Yukio saw that it was now 6:45.<p>

Letting out a yawn, Yukio still felt tired and groggy, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "As he thought about it, he realized that he had woken up early today for the R.W.F. and that he really didn't sleep much the night before due to Syd and Lotten, so of course he was tired. It would be strange if he weren't tired, in all honesty. It must have caught up with him after laying down for a while. As he thought about it further, he realized the same also applied to Stephanie, though how she still had so much energy was beyond him. She was like some kind of mutant or an energizer bunny.

As Yukio thought about Stephanie, he suddenly glanced around somewhat fanatically, but relaxed when he didn't see Stephanie in the room. Somewhat surprised, Yukio sank back into the pillow with a sigh of relief. _"Maybe she does have other things to do than harass me," _he thought to himself with a smirk.

Staring up at the dim ceiling, Yukio briefly recalled some of Stephanie's care taking before he fell asleep, namely that Stephanie had made soup for him. He could have played along with no problem, but to his embarrassment she wouldn't let him eat on his own, opting to spoon feed him like a baby. He also recalled her teasing that there was nothing for him to be embarrassed about when it's just the two of them together.

Feeling tired just from the memory, Yukio tried to relax and put it out of his mind. As he lied there, he couldn't help but think about how much more comfortable Stephanie's mattress was compared to his. In fact, he was actually surprised Stephanie never complained about it when she was staying with him. Although it was just a small thing, it once again served to remind him that the world Stephanie was used to was different from his.

Once again trying to put the thought out of mind, Yukio decided to try and go back to sleep, figuring he might not get another chance tonight if his experience last night was any indication. After a few seconds of trying, Yukio found that the light still coming in from the window was making it too difficult so he responded by rolling onto his side. He then grabbed another pillow off the bed and hugged it to his face to suit the light out.

As Yukio tried to relax again, he became aware of a scent that he found strangely soothing for some reason. After a few seconds of trying to identify what it was, his eyes shot open at the sudden realization that he was hugging the pillow Stephanie had used the night before to his face. He immediately released the pillow and sat up in bed, once again glancing around frantically. Thankfully, Stephanie was still nowhere in sight.

"Thank god," Yukio cringed, his heart racing. "If she had seen..."

Yukio looked down at Stephanie's pillow for a moment and blushed lightly. Yukio decided that he wasn't going to get back to sleep and got out of bed, though to his annoyance the tiredness wouldn't leave his eyes. Yukio decided that splashing water onto his face might help, so he headed out into the hallway. As Yukio left the bedroom, Yukio couldn't help but glance up and down the hall, still seeing no sign of Stephanie.

"Where is she?"

As Yukio walked down the hallway, he found himself glancing around every few steps, noticing a few random picture frames and vases in the corners as he passed them by. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Yukio grumbled, shaking his head. "It's like..." As Yukio reached the bathroom, he couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he finished his thought. "It's almost like a horror movie. It's always scarier when you don't know where the monster is."

Yukio stopped and became a bit flushed as his remark caused him to recall Stephanie's "attack" on him as soon as they got home earlier. In particular, he couldn't help but recall her telling him:

"_You're sick, right? You wouldn't be lying to me, would you? After all, liars get punished..."_

Much as he tried to deny it, there was some warped part in the back of his mind that wondered what would have happened if he admitted he was lying at that moment. Shaking the thought from his head, and once again trying to rub the tiredness out of his eyes, Yukio entered the bathroom and went straight to the sink to wash his face. As soon as he started splashing the cold water onto his flesh, a familiar chirpy voice caught him off guard.

"Awww, you woke up. I wanted to watch you sleep a little more."

Yukio turned upon hearing Stephanie's voice to find her in the bathtub, her legs propped up against the side of the tub and bubbles surrounding her tender naked body. It took Yukio a few seconds to process this development before he reacted, backing up toward the door while covering his eyes. However, his stumbling backward only caused him to knock the door completely closed, blocking him from exiting.

"Wh-wh-what the hell are you doing!?" Yukio stammered, his eyes as wide as flying saucers as he felt the door, hoping for a miraculous hole to pop up out of thin air. He should have learned the answer to that by now!

Stephanie raised an eyebrow at his reaction for a moment before responding, lifting her soapy foot slightly as she gave a shrug. "Well, let's see. I'm naked."

"Don't tell me that!" Yukio yelled, his face turning dark red.

At the same time as his recent outburst, Yukio's fingers covering his eyes while leaving just enough room to peer at her womanly goodies, a small smirk came to Stephanie's lips. "I'm in a bathtub and it's full of water," she said monotonously, pausing for a second. After pretending to think out loud for a few seconds, Stephanie began making movements with both her arms. "I'm jet skiing," she said flatly, staring at the man with deadpan eyes.

"Very cute!" Yukio screamed, shaking his fist as an angry vein popped on the back of his head.

"Well, ask a dumb question," Stephanie replied, closing her eyes and waving him off.

"I know what you're doing!" Yukio cried, shaking his finger up and down accusingly. "_Why_ are you doing it!?"

Stephanie gave a sigh, shaking her head back and forth. Strangely, the usual situation between these two seemed to be reversed. "You can't be serious. It's cute and all when you get all worked up like this, but some of the questions you ask are just ridiculous."

Yukio continued shaking as he replied. "I mea-you- Why can't you take a shower or something? If I heard water running, I wouldn't have opened the- Wait a second..."

"I took a shower," she replied, ignoring the second part. "I'm just soaking right now."

"Why was the door unlocked!?"

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked, sinking down into the water and dropping her legs with her. "It's just us here. I told you last night. I left it unlocked then, too."

"You were serious!? I mean! What do you mean it's not locked because it's just us here!?"

"I mean I don't mind if it's you," Stephanie said with a raise of her hand."

"WHAT!? You can't be serious! We-we just, we haven't even-"

Yukio tried to look at her face through his fingers as he responded, but he found his eyes trailing from her face, down her neck line to her shoulders. The rest of her was hidden from view, but that was enough to get him flustered.

Face bright red, Yukio felt the heat assault his brain. _"What the hell is wrong with you, you freak?!" _Yukio thought, reprimanding himself in his mind. _"It's a shoulder! This shouldn't-"_

"We haven't what?" Stephanie asked, interrupting his thoughts. "One, we're living together."

"We are not!" Yukio snapped back, balling his fist.

"Trying to deny it doesn't make it not true. Two, we're dating."

"I told you we're aren't-"

"Three, we sleep together."

"Don't say it like that!"

"Four, we're attracted to each other."

"I'm not...I..." Yukio averted his eyes, still blushing something fierce.

Stephanie's expression hardened when she heard that, shooting him a sharp glare. "Come over here, look me in the eyes and say you're not attracted to me!"

"I'm not coming over there!" Yukio snapped back, stomping his foot.

"Fine!" Stephanie cried, rising in the tub and reaching for her towel. "I'll come over there!"

Yukio began to freak, waving his arms up and down in a panic. "OKAY, Okay! I'm attracted to you! I'm _very_ attracted to you! Just please don't stand up!"

Sighing, Stephanie sank back into the tub before exposing her boobs. "And five," she continued, raising all five of her right fingers, "if you're going to say we haven't kissed, all you have to do is do it."

"It's not that simple!" Yukio stammered, once again lowering his eyes. "I- I just..." Yukio fell silent, not sure what to say anymore.

There was a long pause before Stephanie glanced into Yukio's eyes once again. "By the way," she said, raising a finger, "if this bothers you so much, why are you still in here?"

After a moment of processing Stephanie's question, Yukio was jolted into action as he reached back and fumbled with the door handle briefly before pulling the door open. With all his effort, he quickly slipped out and slammed the door closed. Once he left, Stephanie just giggled softly to herself, a calculative smirk coming to her lips.

Outside, Yukio was trying to get his head straightened out, the redness from his face only fading slightly. Although he certainly felt wide awake a few moments ago, suddenly he felt the energy draining out of him again. Yukio glanced back and found himself staring at the door handle to the bathroom for a few moments before catching himself and shaking it off. He headed back down the hallway, deciding he needed to lie down again. Though, he did freeze for a moment, wondering if it was a good idea and thinking about how awkward it might be if she came to the bedroom after getting out of the bath. Thinking it over, Yukio decided he just felt too tired now to worry about it anymore. With that, Yukio dragged his sluggish body toward the bedroom, intending to sleep through the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Little time passed before Yukio found himself with a derpy face, leaning as far into the corner of the couch in the living room as he could. Though it may have been his imagination, Yukio could have sworn he heard mocking laughter coming from outside the nearby window. Eyes twitching, the older man glanced toward the said window, where the sun was slowly beginning to set behind the clouds as 7:00 PM drew near. The setting sun casted a golden glow over Yukio and the chirpy Stephanie sitting right beside him on the couch.<p>

Eyes still twitching, Yukio glanced at Stephanie through a sideways glare, looking far from pleased. Sure, it was her house and all, but you would think she would have some decency to allow him to rest properly. He was supposed to be a sick patient here, for crying out loud! _"Damn it!" _Yukio grumbled to himself. _"She's doing this on purpose!"_

As he thought this, Yukio was sitting on the couch, shifting through the cards in his deck. Though, there was no point in him doing so, as like any respectable Duelist he could list the cards in his deck from memory with no trouble. His reason for performing such a pointless action was a desperate attempt to distract himself from the women who was sitting on the other end of the couch giggling to herself. But despite his best efforts, he constantly found his eyes glancing over in her direction.

Contrary to Yukio's slightly fidgety behavior, Stephanie was perfectly relaxed on the other end of the couch as she leaned against the armrest, quietly reading a magazine with her feet pulled up onto the cushion between them. She was presently dressed in a light robe that only came down to her mid thighs. It was pink in color and was made from some material he couldn't identify. Yukio didn't really know about things like that, so all he could say about it was that it was slightly shiny and looked very soft.

Despite mustering every last ounce of his will, Yukio caught himself staring her up from her legs up to her top curves. As if mesmerized, Yukio couldn't help but notice how her garment contoured to the woman's body, specifically around the thighs and chest. In addition to that, Stephanie seemed to be wearing a shiny lip gloss, which reflected attractively from the orange sunlight dying the room. After losing himself in her curves, Yukio finally gave a sharp shake of his head, snapping himself out of the delusions and returning his attention to the cards in his hand.

"_Get a grip, Yukio Kyoji!" _he yelled at himself in his mind, forcing his eyes on the Spell and Trap cards he was holding. _"You don't have time for this nonsense! I already told you! You can't allow yourself to be distracted by desires of the flesh!" _ Without meaning to, Yukio happened to catch a glimpse of Stephanie when she shifted in her seat slightly, raising both her legs up to reveal more of her thighs.

Gulping, Yukio gave another sharp shake of his head, returning his gaze to his cards. _"Focus, damn it!" _he reprimanded himself harshly. _"Don't let her get into your head! It's what she wants! Why else would she wear something like that...?" _Yukio stopped himself slightly then, his eyes shifting slightly toward the rug by his feet. _"Although, maybe I'm just being paranoid. That could just be what she always wears after taking a bath... No! No way! No one wears a robe like that unless they want someone else to see it!" _Unable to help himself, Yukio found himself glancing up toward a nearby mirror, which reflected her body entirely.

"_...But then again, maybe that's being kind of arrogant. Telling yourself she's dressed a certain way because of you. After all, it's not like you really know anything about women. Maybe she does wear that normally. Wait, what am I saying?! Of course not! Everything that woman does is meant to mess around with my head! This isn't any different! ...Although-"_

Yukio cut off his train of thought upon realizing he was basically having a conversation with himself in his head. Sighing slightly, he rested his face in the palm of his hand. _"I'm losing my mind,"_ Yukio moaned in his mind, glancing toward the direction of the kitchen across the room. _"How much longer is this going to take?"_

Despite Yukio's intention to sleep peacefully on the couch, as usual, Stephanie took over the situation instantly. After Stephanie had finished her bath, she had come to the bedroom and made Yukio get up, telling him she was making dinner and that she didn't want him falling asleep again before it was finished. Although he had tried to tell her he wasn't hungry at first and was still not feeling good, she was unrelenting as usual. Thankfully, she told him she was too tired to make anything elaborate like the last feast at Yukio's place. Unfortunately, that also meant she didn't have to stay in the kitchen to supervise it, which lead them to their present situation.

Although there was nothing really unusual about this scene, Yukio found it awkward due to the memories of their earlier "incident." However, Stephanie was acting perfectly normal as if it wasn't any big deal, which he really shouldn't have found surprising considering the attitude she had when it was occurring. As Yukio's thoughts drifted back to earlier, Stephanie's words also returned to his mind.

"_I mean I don't mind if it's you."_

Yukio's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Stephanie shift slightly again. Immediately, Yukio turned his head just enough to catch a better glimpse of Stephanie's face. Yukio knew what she was going to do. It was the same action he had seen her repeat several times in the past few minutes. Just as he expected, Stephanie removed one hand from the magazine and brought it to her mouth. Simultaneously, she parted her lips and poked her tongue out slightly, then dabbing her index finger with it in order to turn the page of the magazine.

Yukio swallowed slightly as he quickly pulled his eyes away from her face. Frustrated with himself, he closed his eyes and clenched his fist slightly as he fought down the urge to snap at her for doing that. After all, god only knew what kind of situation he'd get himself into if he did so. Besides, in his present state he was sure that the simple gesture was being over exaggerated by his damn imagination.

Ever since the earlier incident, Yukio frequently found himself transfixed by every action that Stephanie did, regardless of how insignificant it was. It was becoming maddening to say the least, but despite it all, much to Yukio's confusion, the thing he found the most unbearable was the silence. It was absolutely confounding, in fact. Normally he couldn't make her shut up and now that she was being quiet, he wanted to hear her talk to him.

Yukio turned his attention back to his cards and resumed shifting through them. After a few seconds of staring into his Monster Cards, Yukio couldn't help but find himself wondering if they might be thinking about Stephanie. Not just her, but the whole situation they were in. Yukio had of course heard stories before about Duelists claiming that their Duel Monsters had minds and hearts of their own and some even claiming that they could see their "spirits" and speak to them. However, he was never quite sure how he felt about that particular issue. Naturally it sounded ridiculous, but he did admit that he found a certain appeal to the idea. After all, living in Satellite, these Monsters were about the closest things to friends he had to depend on.

Yukio's thoughts stopped when his shifting through the cards eventually revealed Shiba-Warrior Taro, the dog with a bandana around its neck. Upon seeing the Monster, Yukio recalled Stephanie's reaction to him during the Riding Duel he'd had right after Stephanie had somehow found him after they had returned to Neo Domino City.

"_So cute! I knew you had a cute side deep inside!"_

Smirking to himself, Yukio couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. _"I suppose I can guess what you think of her," _he thought to himself.

Yukio glanced over at Stephanie again, this time for no real reason other than wanting to look at her. After a few seconds, he took his eyes away yet again. Shortly after this time, however, Stephanie suddenly giggled slightly.

The woman's sudden laughter caught Yukio off guard, freezing him on the spot. After a few moments, Yukio spoke up, deciding to take this small opportunity to put an end to the silence that had been troubling him until now. "What's so funny?"

"I just think it's cute," Stephanie replied, smiling to herself. Yukio raised an eyebrow slightly, darting a glance toward her. "What?"

Returning the glance, Stephanie gave another laugh. "The way you keep looking at me out of the corner of your eyes."

Yet again flabbergasted, Yukio immediately turned away from her. "How did- I wasn't doing that!"

Smiling playfully, Stephanie let her magazine drop before dropping her legs down and sliding over to Yukio's side of the couch. "Yes you were. You were sitting there, glancing over at me like a lonely little puppy."

"What- Why would I do something like that!?"

"Because you're very attracted to me," Stephanie replied wryly, latching onto his arm.

Yukio gave the usual choppy response, his face turning red. "I-" Yukio cut himself off as he recalled blurting out those words when he was panicking in the bathroom earlier. Not able to come up with a suitable counter, Yukio responded the only way he could think of. "I do not!"

"No you don't," Stephanie replied mischievously, lifting her finger in front of his face. "You said it already, so you can't take it back now."

"Like hell I can't! Anything I said in the bathroom was said under duress!" Yukio was flustered at this point, raising his fists defensively.

"Huh?" Stephanie hummed, pretending to think for a moment. "I don't remember forcing or threatening you."

Yukio opened his mouth to respond, but quickly stopped himself, staring at her in disbelief. However, in this case it was the disbelief that she actually knew what the word duress meant. After a few seconds, Yukio continued. "You were going to get out of the bathtub!"

"And that's threatening?" Stephanie asked, tilting her head casually. Realizing how foolish he sounded, Yukio shifted away uncomfortably. "I... uhh..."

After staring for a moment, Stephanie came to a sudden realization and flashed the man a slightly naughty smile. "Awww, were you worried I was gonna do something to you?"

Jaw dropping, Yukio raised both of his hands in front of him defensively. "Of course not!"

"Soooo..." Stephanie sang, tapping her chin mockingly, "You were scared you'd do something to me?"

"I- wha- No! I'd never-"

At hearing this, Stephanie immediately released Yukio's arm in shock. "Why?" Yukio's eyes bulged, completely unable to keep up with the conversation at this point. "I- What?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Stephanie demanded, blinking rapidly with innocent eyes.

At a loss for words, Yukio went with the only response he could think of as per the usual. "I told you... I'm not-"

"Stop that," Stephanie quickly interjected, rubbing her hand over her nose with a disgruntled sigh. Yukio turned to her in response, looking a bit mystified by her reaction. "Stop what?"

Stephanie shook her head, sighing again. "You tell me you're attracted to me, and then you tell me you're not. How are we supposed to get anywhere when every time we take a step forward you immediately try to backpedal?" Yukio hesitated for a moment before looking away from her, unable to respond.

"Alright," Stephanie finally said after a repeated sigh, "let's settle that issue at least." Yukio heard the sound of shuffling and turned to see Stephanie rearranging herself so that she was kneeling on the couch. Now on her knees, Stephanie was slightly taller than Yukio, given that he was sitting normally. As he glanced up at her with flustered eyes, Stephanie leaned over Yukio and put both of her hands on the armrest behind him, looking down at him.

"What are-" Yukio was quickly silenced by Stephanie's finger, pushing against his lips. "Close your eyes," she said softly, staring straight into his eyes.

"Why?" was Yukio's reaction, blinking uncomfortably.

"Just do it."

Yukio stared up at her for a few seconds before relenting and closing his eyes. Nodding firmly, Stephanie leaned in closer so her face was right next to his. "Okay, now when I tell you to open them, you're going to look me in the eyes and tell me whether you're attracted to me or not. And this is final. No denying it or trying to take it back later, okay?"

After several seconds, Yukio sighed lightly and answered. "Alright, fine."

"Good," Stephanie nodded, a warm smile coming to her face. "Now. Just breathe and clear your head."

Yukio heard a faint rustling sound, but dismissed it as he tried to get himself collected enough to deal with this situation. After several seconds, Stephanie spoke again. "Okay, open them."

Yukio opened his eyes and immediately pulled his head back as far as he could. His "retreat", however, was stopped by the armrest. Simultaneously, his hand went limp, causing his cards to spill onto the floor. While his eyes were closed, Stephanie pulled her robe down off of her shoulders. Though not far enough to reveal anything particularly "naughty", it was still enough to push the panic buttons in Yukio's head. Yukio opened his mouth to lash out at her in his usual defensive manner, but was stopped by Stephanie clamping her entire hand over his mouth.

"None of that! All I want to hear is yes or no. Are. You. Attracted. To. Me?"

After a few seconds, Stephanie slowly removed her hand from Yukio's mouth so that he could speak. Yukio's eyes slowly looked Stephanie over, starting from the lowest point that he could see, going upwards until his gaze finally met hers. Seconds passed and Stephanie slowly brought he face closer to his.

Still smiling, Stephanie leaned forward to gently whisper in his ear. "Well?"

Yukio's lips moved several times, making no sound before he was finally able to force out a response. "...Yes..."

Feeling satisfied for now, Stephanie flashed a smile before placing her hand on his face. "Remember, you can't take it back this time, okay?"

Yukio was unable to respond and just nodded softly. The two stared at each other for a while longer before Stephanie began to slowly bring her face closer to his again. Yukio eventually realized what would happen if she continued her approach, trying to choke out a protest, but was cut off by a beeping noise in the kitchen.

The beeping sound shattered all tension in the room, Stephanie's eyes lighting up in her usual normal demeanor. "Ahh! Dinner!" Stephanie quickly fixed her robe and went to hop off the couch, but stopped when she saw Yukio's cards all over the floor. She then changed her plan and placed her hands on the armrest by Yukio's head, using all her strength to swing herself clear of the cards and on route toward the kitchen.

"Pick those up before you come to eat!" Stephanie shouted before disappearing through the doorway into the kitchen.

His expression flat lining, Yukio slumped back onto the couch lazily, spreading his feet toward the other end now that Stephanie was gone. Before he found the energy to gather up his cards, he found himself staring blankly into the ceiling, wearing a deadpan expression on his face.

"Why do I feel like a complete idiot…?"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Night quickly fell over the city, the sun replaced by a bright moon and a pitch black sky. Shadows enveloped the streets as a warm wind swayed the trees back and forth, giving off an eerie howl in the process on an unusually slow city night. Street lights dimmed the street corners just enough to see, flickering on and off. The city lights in the distance illuminated Neo Domino like a Christmas tree, the city being well known for its impressive delay.<p>

The clock now struck 10 PM, and one group in particular was still as busy as ever inside the Tops mansion owned by Yusei. Team 5D's, minus Crow who was with his own participating team, sat in a group in the living room on a couple of couches gathered around a coffee table. Fresh snacks and coffee lined the table's front while the other side occupied five Duel Monsters decks consisting of the cards the five members were playing for the tournament.

The five looked somber and serious as they turned toward Yusei, who was holding a notebook containing some notes he had scribbled down. Yusei was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, a slightly different look from his usual blue attire. Jack was sporting a collar red shirt with black sweat pants. Aki was wearing a long blue dress that extended to her ankles. Ruka was wearing short white shorts and a pink blouse, while Rua wore a blue jacket over a white button shirt and black pants.

"Okay," Yusei said, eyeing his friends carefully, "I've taken the time to gather my notes on all of the remaining teams. I'm going to recap what we know about the other seven teams one by one. The first team is Team Exploration, the team Crow and Sherry are leading."

"They focus heavily on the use of Speed Counters to increase their Life Points, Special Summon, and draw new cards," Aki commented, leaning forward in her seat.

"That's right," Yusei continued, pointing to the top corner where he had some additional notes. "They use cards like Full Throttle and Speed Spell – Overboost. When facing them, the best option is to focus on dealing with their traps early on to stop them from gaining a premature advantage."

"But the problem is Crow and Sherry," Jack added, folding his arms. "Even if we take care of Full Throttle, they're more than capable of handling their own, even without the Speed Counter advantage. Plus, Mizoguchi, Mukuro, and Himuro are no pushovers either. You've faced that butler, Yusei, as well as Himuro and Mukuro, so you know how strong they were ten years ago. And they've gotten far stronger as of late."

"I can also attest to Mizoguchi's strength," Aki added. "I Dueled him a good amount of times during my break periods while running the clinic. He's a formidable opponent."

"He also showed considerable skill in the first day of the tournament," Yusei said. "When combined with the other four players' strengths, they'll give us a tough lineup."

"Then there's Team Ragnarok to deal with," Jack continued, glancing to the side as he recalled their previous Duels. "They were already difficult back with the three core members, but adding Leon and Sieg to their lineup has only made them even more powerful."

"We're going to have to face five God Cards," Rua said, shivering at the thought. "We saw how powerful they were when facing Team Elemental."

"Yes," Yusei agreed, nodding his head. "This time we need to not only deal with the three Lords of Aesir, but Leon's massive defense and Sieg's Goddess Combo that can completely lock down his opponents."

"As for Team Pride," Ruka continued the discussion, "they're highly intelligent and displayed the least in their Duels, just as they planned. On one hand, you can say their Dueling was very basic and predictable, but on the other hand you can argue that shows just how skilled they are for being able to win their Duels without revealing any of their true tactics."

"It will be difficult to gauge them," Jack admitted, lowering his eyes in thought. "This was part of their plan, to ensure we knew as little as possible about their decks for the second day so they can catch us off guard. "But what we know is that Kujaku runs a Harpie Lady Deck, Marufuji runs a Karakuri Deck with Cyber Dragon and Machine-Type support, and Tatsuya runs a Red-Eyes Black Dragon themed deck. Knowing three out of five of the players including the leader will help us prepare countermeasures."

"Yes, but Tatsuya uses shrewd tactics to fool his opponents," Yusei said with concern, viewing his notes from Tatsuya's Duel. "It wouldn't be too farfetched to think there's more to his deck than Red-Eyes and that he's barely begun to reveal his true tactics."

"Plus," Aki added with a raise of her finger, "the two remaining players remain unknown. Since Moki Kaiba is related to Seto Kaiba, there's a good chance he plays a Dragon Deck, but Justin is a complete mystery. Ed Phoenix used D-Heroes, so maybe his deck will focus on that?"

"Don't forget about Team New Generation," Rua reminded the group, earning concerned expressions. "Team New Generation's main strength lies with Hell-Eyes' impressive strategies and Keith's fierce Pirate Deck," Rua continued, thinking back to the horrible Burn Tactics Hell-Eyes used to remove Emily from Team Mythology in an instant, and the horrendous strength of Keith's One Piece-themed deck.

"Don't forget about Esper Rouba," Ruka added. "He wasn't as strong as the others we talked about, but he was good enough to hold his own and his Agent Spellcaster Deck seemed pretty powerful."

"But their weak link is those other two players whose names I forget," Jack continued. "If I don't remember the name of a Duelist, it means I consider them unworthy and weak. Dealing with those two will be a breeze."

"Exactly," Yusei said, a smile coming to his face. "We exploit their weakness and use that to our advantage. However, there's no way Keith and Hell-Eyes didn't consider that. I'm sure they're prepared and have a plan up their sleeves." Yusei's smile faded as he reached the next set of notes. "Them aside, one of our main issues will be Team Fortune Ark."

"We missed that match because of Rua," Ruka said, sighing and earning a tongue from her brother. "And according to the information we got from Crow, they hardly revealed any of their strategy at all."

"They beat three fairly strong players with Monsters lower than Level Six," Aki explained, taking Yusei's notes to view what Crow revealed to them out of courtesy. "Plus, they only utilized Trap Cards and defensive maneuvers. To be able to defend against a Dinosaur Deck, an Insect Deck, and a Gate Guardian deck so easily proves their strength, and I have a feeling they're yet to reveal any of their true tactics."

"And lastly, as we all know," Yusei continued, his expression hardening, "there's the ten members of Urteil making up Team Royalty and Team Judgment. They're shrewd and use bootleg cards to gain the advantage, but based on what I saw of their Dueling tactics, I wouldn't consider all ten players to be top tiers at all."

"I agree," Jack said, returning his arms to his side. "Out of the ten Duels we saw, we know of ten very different strategies that we'll have to deal with. Out of those ten, the Gishki Deck isn't extremely powerful and can be dealt with brute strength. It's tricky, but not unbeatable. Then there's William's Slime Deck that remains a mystery, but I'm certain I can deal with that pretty easily with the right strategy."

"The problem lies with Etzel's Occult Deck," Yusei added. "He only used Chaos Necromancer in his Duel and that's pretty easy to deal with if you know about it ahead of time. But considering he built his deck around Ryo Bakura's, we have to assume it's powerful if he has some of the same cards Bakura used during Battle City. It's a very fearsome deck to be sure. Also, Duelist X's Alien Deck is no joke either. Dealing with A-Counters can be tricky, especially since they can give your opponent a huge advantage."

"That Jonas idiot runs an Exodia Deck," Rua continued, thinking out loud. "Exodia is powerful, but he doesn't seem like he's much of a Duelist and I doubt we need to worry about him."

"I wouldn't count him out so easily," Yusei told Rua, earning an eyebrow raise form the young man. "I agree his Dueling skills are lacking, but he did manage to get all of Exodia into his hand despite losing his Duel. The most important thing when dealing with him is to consider his deck, hand, and Graveyard dangerous and deal with them accordingly through Deck Destruction and Banishment."

"The remaining four are going to be trouble," Jack continued, narrowing his eyes. "Anton's Gust Deck can be tricky when used correctly, and he seems like an intelligent Duelist. Jafar's Dark Synchro Deck speaks for itself as far as its power goes, and Leah Kruger's Sealed Beast deck is basic, but combined with her Psychic powers becomes very deadly."

"That Sealed Mantra is the issue," Aki added in a concerned tone. "Destroying that card is a must in order to help her break free of its control."

"And lastly is Fynn Hartmann," Yusei continued gravely. "A Scrap Deck is strong when used correctly, and he clearly has enough skills as a Duelist to utilize it properly. On top of that, when you consider that he has bootleg cards we've never heard of on top of it, he will be very difficult to deal with."

"I wonder if there's a way to beat them…" Ruka asked out loud, rubbing her hands uncomfortably.

Yusei saw the concern in Ruka's eyes and offered her a brief smile. "There may be," he said, earning a glance from her and the others. "Though they're powerful, they completely lack team strategy and cooperation. Perhaps we can use that to their advantage."

"But there's another issue here," Jack said suddenly, looking Yusei in the eyes. "The EXPAIN System is still active even now. If you consider the possibility that other teams unrelated to Urteil may be involved, it could endanger the lives of everyone else there."

The group fell silent for a moment as they thought about this, Yusei in particular looking disturbed. "I don't think we'll get the remaining Duelists to surrender. Even Team Unicorn wouldn't, so I doubt Team Pride or Team New Generation will either. And we know how Crow and Sherry will feel about it. All we can do is hope for the best…"

The room fell silent again for several minutes as everyone took in the huge amount of data, processing multiple deck vs. deck scenarios in their minds with every deck they'll be facing that they know of. After some time to reflect, Yusei finally started up the conversation again.

"There's one last thing I want to discuss," Yusei said, showing a dead serious expression as the others turned to look at him. "Up until now, we've all agreed to seal away out Signer Dragons in order to focus on other strategies, but given the circumstances, I think it's time for us to remove that seal starting tomorrow."

"I agree," Aki nodded, placing her hand over her chin in thought. "We've proven that we're capable of fighting without our dragons, but there's no need to ignore the strength we were given as long as we're not completely reliant upon it. The dragons are a part of our team, after all."

"Plus," Ruka continued, "if we can defeat Urteil members as quickly as possible, we can spare the other Duelists from the EXPAIN System."

Jack nodded firmly at the suggestion. "I agree as well. But if we aren't faced with Team Royalty or Team Judgment in the next round, we must ensure that we defeat anyone standing in our way to get to them as quickly as possible. No matter what, our top priority is defeating Urteil and saving as many Duelists as possible."

Everyone agreed, looking prepared for a good fight. "With that settled," Yusei said, placing his hand over his deck, "let's spend some time going over our decks. Just make sure you try to get some sleep as well."

With the discussion settled, all five members took their decks and headed to separate rooms to begin formulating strategies and maneuvers against a huge list of potential matchups.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Back at Stephanie's house around 11:30 PM, Yukio was standing in the hallway, staring at the door to her bedroom. After being once again embarrassed by Stephanie as per her usual mind games, Yukio had joined her for a pasta dinner before the two decided to crash for the night.<p>

Yukio was currently wearing a lighter grey T-Shirt and black sweatpants, having just finished taking a shower a few minutes earlier. His hair was still moist and dripping a bit as it air dried. The shower was something he had been dreading, especially since the accident he'd had with Stephanie earlier. Thankfully the event managed to pass without incident in his case, though he had been awfully jittery throughout the process.

Although what happened earlier was partly an accident on his part and carelessness—or rather carefreeness on Stephanie's—he wouldn't put it past her to stage some kind of "accident" of her own, especially with the way she had been acting since they got back from the stadium. And although, unlike her, he had locked the door, Yukio still considered it to have been undoubtedly the most relaxing shower of his life.

Lost in thought, Yukio stared at the door handle to Stephanie's bedroom for a few seconds more before hesitantly reaching for it, only to stop a few inches in front of it hesitantly. After a brief pause, Yukio completely pulled his hand back from the handle. "This just is not going to work," Yukio stated softly to himself in a distant tone. "There's no way I can sleep in that room, especially not with the way she's acting. Who knows what she might try to..."

Trailing off, Yukio's face went red as very vivid recollections of Stephanie's actions this afternoon came to mind. Of course, it wasn't just Stephanie. His reactions to her behavior were a concern as well. Yukio in particular recalled his reaction to Stephanie's enticing before dinner. If the timer in the kitchen hadn't gone off, who knows what the end result would have been. As Yukio thought about the event, he felt a slight urge to punch himself. Even if it was a brief period, she entranced him completely and what was worse, she wasn't really doing anything. He remembered just looking at her—or maybe admiring her is a better term—and then he made eye contact with her and that was pretty much it. Something about her eyes was... Yukio found himself spacing out at the memory and shook it off.

"Damn it, what's wrong with me?" Yukio asked himself out loud, heaving a sigh as he stared into the closed door. "At any rate, I can't stand out here forever. She's bound to come out looking for me eventually... I need to deal with this. I just have to tell her I can't sleep in this room anymore."

Yukio took a deep breath and tried his best to brace himself as he grabbed the door handle, turning it. As he stepped through the door, he started to speak in as close to a stern, collected voice as he could muster. "Stephanie... Listen. I need to..."

As Yukio entered the room, his words dropped off as he found it empty. Lips parting slightly, Yukio glanced around the room in surprise. _"Where...?" _he thought to himself, turning his eyes from corner to corner of the girly pink bedroom. _ "That's not right… I know she was in here."_

Yukio suddenly felt a twinge of concern as he recalled the events of the night before where Stephanie was kidnapped, but he quickly forced himself to calm down. _"No," _he reassured himself, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. _"I would have heard something… And besides, no one knows I'm here, so what-"_

While he was thinking this, Yukio suddenly heard the door shut behind him and almost at the same time felt someone jump into his back, latching onto him.

"Gotcha!"

"What that hell!?" Yukio turned his head back, and although he wasn't able to see her completely, he was able to confirm it was Stephanie, not that he really needed confirmation. After some quick consideration, Yukio came to the conclusion that she must have been hiding behind the door. "What are you doing?" he grumbled, glaring at the young woman through the corner of his eyes.

"I got bored waiting for you," Stephanie replied calmly, raising her hand matter-of-factly. "It's just a little game."

"Game?" Yukio grumbled, placing his hand on her wrist. "Idiot, don't play around like that. I was expecting you to be in here and you weren't... I was..." Yukio's voice trailed off and he muttered something inaudible. Stephanie tilted her head at this, placing her hand in front of her ear playfully. "Hmmmm? What was that? You were mumbling."

Sighing, Yukio rubbed his cheek uncomfortably as he mustered up the courage to finish. ""I was... worried about you..."

"About me?" Stephanie said enthusiastically, tightening her grip around Yukio's waist. "Awwww, you're so cute! But you don't need to worry about me here. Unlike you, I don't go around doing things that make people want to hurt me."

Yukio's eye twitched slightly as he recalled some of the personal thoughts he'd had during his time shortly after meeting her. "Uhhh...Yeah... You keep thinking that."

"Huh?" Stephanie blinked innocently, flashing her eyebrows like a child.

"Nothing," Yukio mumbled, hand waving the comment off. "Hmmm... Alright," Stephanie shrugged, releasing Yukio from her grasp. "Well, I did have another reason for hiding." Stepping back, she continued. "I wanted to be between you and the door in case you panicked and tried to run when you saw me."

A red flag raised, Yukio flinched slightly as he slowly turned toward her. "Why would I... I..."

Yukio's words died out as he saw Stephanie wearing a pink negligee, like the one she wore last night. It was about the same length, coming down to her mid-thigh, but there were a few notable differences. The first being that there was a white "fuzzy" trim around the bottom and top, with the trim at the top covering the breast area—which was "good" considering that the rest of it was almost completely transparent. Fortunately for Yukio's currently overloaded brain, Stephanie was wearing one garment underneath the negligee that thankfully wasn't see-through.

Flustered and red-faced, Yukio began his usual stammering. ""Y-you...wh-why are you wearing that?"

"Oh, come now," the woman sighed, stepping closer. "You know why." Yukio started backing up, trying to stall until his rationality could kick back in. "Uhh… N-no I don't, it's why would-I mean..."

"What?" Stephanie hummed, rubbing her finger over her chin. "Is something wrong with it?"

"It's just I...uh..." Yukio's face got even redder, looking like a shiny tomato. "You know...I can see your...your pa...pan..."

Yukio's face got even redder, nearly violate, his voice trailing off again, unable to finish. Stephanie giggled at this, tapping her lips playfully. "You're too adorable! You can't even say it!"

"Sh-shut up!"

Stephanie stepped closer to him, doing a quick twirl as she did, coming to a stop just in front of Yukio and looking up into his eyes. "Well, do you like it or not?"

Yukio looked back into Stephanie's eyes and found that he could only nod dumbly, like previously when they were on the couch before diner. Stephanie smiled at this and gently reached up to touch his face, never breaking eye contact with him. The Physical contact, however, was enough to snap Yukio out of the trance that he'd been in and he quickly looked off to the side.

"Listen, Stephanie... I need to talk to you..."

Stephanie lifted herself up slightly so that he mouth was next to his ear. "About what?" she whispered. Yukio shuddered slightly at her breath on his ear, swallowing briefly before continuing." I... I'm not exactly comfortable sleeping in your bed."

"How could that be?" Stephanie asked, her voice suddenly more serious. "My bed's more comfortable than yours was. Besides, you slept there just fine earlier, right?"

"That's not what I mean," Yukio started, averting his eyes uncomfortably. "That was different. I just think it'd be better if I slept on the couch."

"That's still less comfortable than my bed," Stephanie replied, raising an eyebrow.

Yukio narrowed his eyes then, sharpening his tone slightly as he answered. "You know what I'm talking about, so stop playing dumb!"

"Hmmmm..." Stephanie hummed under her breath, thinking to herself. Yukio and Stephanie stared at each other for several seconds before Stephanie finally shrugged. "Okay."

Yukio opened his mouth to argue, but stopped as he tried to process her just giving in so easily. He decided not to question it and headed toward the door as Stephanie walked past him toward her bed. Yukio despite himself stole another glance at Stephanie's attire before completely turning his attention to getting out of the room. As Yukio grabbed the door handle, however, he froze as if realizing something. After standing there for a few seconds, he turned around to see Stephanie standing behind him, holding a pillow and a blanket.

Raising his brows, Yukio immediately posed the obvious question. "What are you doing?"

"Coming with you," was her reply, her eyes flat and her voice nonchalant. His annoyance returning, Yukio immediately flipped a lid. "You can't!" he shouted, shaking his fist.

Stephanie returned the glare with a dominating stare of her own, placing her hands over her hips firmly. "Don't tell me where I can't sleep in my house!"

"There's not enough room!" Yukio protested, sweating a bit under her dangerous glare.

A sudden smirk came to the woman's lips as she took a step forward. "Of course there is," she insisted, a suspicious sparkle in her eyes. "We just need to make sure we cuddle _really_ close together."

To illustrate her point, Stephanie didn't stop walking toward Yukio until she was right up against him, causing him to be pressed between her and the door. Yukio stared down at her for a time before finally relenting, sulking with his head down. If she was dead set on sleeping together then there was really only one option.

"Alright, get in bed."

"Aren't you bold all of a sudden?" Stephanie cooed with a sense of fake indignation. "You think I'll just get in bed with you because you told me to?" Yukio glared at her firmly for a time before she finally replied with a cute giggle, placing her hand over her mouth. "Well okay, but only because it's you."

"Just shut up," Yukio grumbled, folding his arms in irritation. Smirking to herself, Stephanie bounded over to the bed and tossed her pillow and the blanket back onto it, hopping onto her side. Yukio just stood where he was and watched her, trying to delay as long as possible. After settling in, Stephanie looked over at Yukio, waiting for a few moments before urging him along by beckoning to him with her finger, a gesture that caused Yukio to flush a bit.

Flashing his teeth in annoyance, Yukio reached over to flick off the light switch behind him. "Don't do that..."

Yukio then made his way over and got into bed with some reluctance. Yukio immediately turned over onto his side with his back to Stephanie and did his best to not think about the woman he was in bed with. His aim was to try and go to sleep quickly before she got any of her weird ideas into her head. Of course, it wasn't that simple…

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in the abandoned Urteil hideout underneath the Dome Stadium, Mr. Fred sat cross-legged in his chair with Mark and Vacia standing in front of him as they listened to a very intriguing conversation being recorded by one of Fred's clones in a certain location.<p>

"_Up until now, we've all agreed to seal away out Signer Dragons in order to focus on other strategies, but given the circumstances, I think it's time for us to remove that seal starting tomorrow."_

"_I agree. We've proven that we're capable of fighting without our dragons, but there's no need to ignore the strength we were given as long as we're not completely reliant upon it. The dragons are a part of our team, after all."_

A wide smirk came to Fred's lips as he listened, a knowing gleam flashing across his eyes.

"_Plus, if we can defeat Urteil members as quickly as possible, we can spare the other Duelists from the EXPAIN System."_

Mark gave a light chuckle as he heard the Signers discuss their strategy amongst themselves. Vacia, still wearing her pink mask, stood in the corner with her arms folded and her foot against the wall.

"_I agree as well. But if we aren't faced with Team Royalty or Team Judgment in the next round, we must ensure that we defeat anyone standing in our way to get to them as quickly as possible. No matter what, our top priority is defeating Urteil and saving as many Duelists as possible."_

"_With that settled, let's spend some time going over our decks. Just make sure you try to get some sleep as well."_

With that, the conversation came to an end. Fred laughed a bit, his smirk widening into a grin. "They're so naïve," Fred chuckled, placing his hand firmly on his crossed legs. "I'm glad I had one of my other selves tail Team 5D's so we know exactly what they're thinking." Through Fred's mind's eye, he could see his clone standing atop the Tops mansion outside the window to the living room where 5D's were located.

"It's a reasonable deduction," Fred continued, "but they are mistaken about three things. First is the fact that with or without their Signer Dragons, they stand no chance against Urteil. After all, we've been tracking their data for years now and we know every single one of their strategies, both past and present."

"Second," Mark said with a smirk, "the EXPAIN System doesn't merely affect those in a Duel against Urteil. It is set up so it will affect every single Duelist within this city! Trying to save the other Duelists is meaningless!"

"Third," Fred continue, raising three fingers, "is the fact that this tournament was rigged by me from the very beginning so that Team 5D's would never Duel against us until the very last Duel. In other words, no matter how hard they hope to be paired against us earlier on, they will have no choice but to watch us crush the other Duelists. Kappler's goal is to strengthen them and observe their tactics for as long as possible, after all. We can't wipe the floor with them so early on."

"You forgot one thing," Vacia said, finally adding to the conversation. "The fact that we're from the future is a variable that none of them could possible account for. That means that we already know all of the events that are going to happen over the course of the next several days, including how this tournament will end."

Laughing, Fred glanced over at the masked woman with hardened eyes. "I stand corrected. Then it's actually four things. Yes, this tournament will end in a way no one could have ever imagined. It will be an event that will shock the whole world to its very core and raise the curtain on a new terror the likes of which have never been seen before. No matter how hard Team 5D's, or any of the other teams for that matter, train, it's all meaningless in our eyes because we know who will fall and who will raise supreme."

"And that's where we come in, right?" Mark asked, placing his hand through his black, wavy hair. "You can call us the saviors of the future in a sense, right?" Mark's words were sarcastic and lacking in empathy.

"If that makes you sleep better at night, then so be it," Fred said with a smirk. "However, this is purely for my benefit. I couldn't care less about the world. Why should one man shoulder the burden of the entire world when his life is on the line? Such heroes do not exist in this world. No matter how Yusei Fudo and his friends try to dress themselves, this fact will become apparent soon enough."

"Hmph," Vacia scoffed, taking a step closer. "Who's doing this for your benefit? The two of us could care less what happens to you, Fred. We aren't heroes either. Mark does this for money and I do this for my own personal reasons as well."

"How cold," Fred replied sarcastically, adjusting his red tie. "And here I was going to tell you how much more beautiful you've gotten over the years."

"Well, when you put it like that…" Vacia tapped her foot bashfully against the floor, lowering her head.

Mark got a sweat drop as he watched the masked woman go weak in the knees. "Are you bipolar or what?! What the hell is up with you, dammit?!"

"Either way," Fred continued in a more serious tone, "our plan is essential to my survival. As you both know, the other me from the future has told me the negative effects of my body. Several years from now, my body will begin to degenerate and decay from the inside out. Future me has sent a warning in a letter with specific details of what will happen in the future and what kind of world will be left. Truly a Hell on Earth, but I don't need to tell you two that, seeing as you came from that very same future."

"Don't remind me," Vacia said in a deadly tone, tapping her fingers uncomfortable against her arm.

Smirking, Fred continued speaking. "In exchange for allowing you a second chance to save that special someone, future me sent you, Vacia, into our present timeline in order to give me this information as well as a medicine he made to slow down my body's degeneration, but that medicine alone cannot stop it completely. Future me is in such bad condition that he needed to rely on Vacia to deliver the medicine, as the trip would outright kill him."

"And future you paid me to keep an eye on this reckless idiot," Mark said, pointing toward her. "Since she's so obsessed with that man, she can't focus on the job at all and spends her days wandering helplessly around Neo Domino City."

Mark was quickly silenced by a punch to the face courteous of Vacia.

"In order to ensure my survival," Fred continued, his hand suddenly starting to shake, "I alone have decided to bear the burden of this knowledge. Kappler has performed a number of different experiments, altering bodies with chemicals and drugs to create hybrid humans with control over elements such as water, fire, and super human strength, but my experiment was a complete failure. While I can pass information onto one of my other selves and share data freely through telepathic communication, I can also choose to keep such information to myself." Fred paused for a minute to narrow his eyes, his hand's shaking doubling as he spoke. "I have decided to give myself something my other selves do not have; a sense of individuality. At long last, I feel as though I can throw myself entirely into a goal."

"How _touching_," Vacia said sarcastically, folding her arms. "You're going to make me _cry_."

Fred glared at the woman momentarily before continuing. "Regardless, two potentially dangerous obstacles have appeared that could complicate matters for us. The first is that masked man calling himself Cypher. Though I have no idea what his intentions are or where he came from, he is trying to interfere with my plan and he must be stopped."

"If he gets in my way, I'll take him down," Vacia said with a shrug. "It's as simple as that."

"Then there's the matter of the Project A.D.'s member known as Lara Terryal," Fred continued, narrowing his eyes slightly. "She is an unexpected variable as well. She is hard to read and acts purely on impulse. She is truly a difficult human being to deal with. However, according to the data I received from my future self, Lara Terryal was originally supposed to get lost coming to Japan and end up in Mexico while following a zombie parade."

"Impressive," Vacia said with surprise in her voice. "Not even I could say something so outrageously ridiculous with a straight face. You must have absolutely no sense of humor whatsoever."

Smirking slightly, Fred gave a shrug of his shoulders. "That is simply the kind of person Lara Terryal is. With her and Cypher present, we are going to need to alter our original plan somewhat."

"You can leave Lara to me," Mark grunted, rising from the floor with a huge red welt on his face. "She's my pray!"

Vacia was about to reply when she was interrupted by Mr. Fred. "Hold on a minute. Quiet please. It seems my other self with the other agents is telling me that the meeting is about to begin. We can continue this discussion once the meeting ends."

The other two silenced themselves, waiting to see what would happen and what exactly Kappler wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The clock struck midnight as a wall of clouds concealed the moon's light, leaving the city of Neo Domino disturbingly dark and unsettling. Carly Nagisa found herself wandering some random street corner, not a single person in sight. Carly darted her eyes from corner to corner, jumping at every sound she heard, even her own footsteps. Hugging her camera tightly, Carly was visibly shaken by her current surroundings.<p>

"Drat…! How in the world did I end up here? What kind of police station is located in the middle of the ghettos like this?" Just the thought of the police officers she just met infuriated the woman, who had spent a good several hours trying to make a case. "Gahhh! Why are the people of this city so ignorant?!" she cried, grasping her hair. "It makes me so angry!"

As she continued to observe her surroundings, a sudden chill ran up her back. "But seriously, what is up with this city tonight? Why is it so dark like it's some kind of horror movie where Freddy's waiting around the corner?! And where are all the people?! This is freaking Neo Domino City for god's sake!"

As she turned a corner, her entire demeanor changed to sudden fright. To her shock, just several feet down the road ahead of her were the two Psychic Duelists, Jophiel and Divine.

"O-Oh, crap!" she whispered in fright, hopping back around the corner. "What in the world are they doing out in the middle of nowhere this late at night?!" The woman stopped herself, remembering the previous incident she witnessed. "Oh yeah, that's how these people operate."

Taking one last peak at the group with her head poked out, Carly forced a nervous smile as she lifted her camera. "Okay…! If no one's gonna help me, I'll expose them myself! This time, it'll be more than just my camera! I'll use that special device I save only for emergencies!" Determined, Carly whipped out a small tape recorder, chuckling to herself. "With this, I'll record their whole conversation and bring it to Jack and the others!"

With that, Carly entered stealth mode and started tailing the group.

Up ahead, the Psychics immediately felt Carly's presence, but made no immediate actions. "We're being followed again," Divine said flatly, not trying to hide his voice. "Should we kill the rat?"

"Remember what I told you earlier," Jophiel said in a threatening tone. "In case you've _forgotten_, there's a police station just down the corner. Unless you want to stir up a bunch of commotion in the middle of the night, I suggest you keep your _urges_ to yourself."

"Hmph," Divine scoffed, placing his arms behind his head as he walked. "Haven't you been getting a bit too cocky lately, Jophiel? I may have agreed to work with you, but don't think you can order me around like I'm some kid! You'll be sorry if you underestimate me…"

Jophiel felt Divine's aura spiking, lowering his eyes for a death side glare. "And what exactly are you trying to _hint at_, _dear_? Don't tell me you _actually_ plan to attack me here and now? Not even _you_ would be that foolish."

Smirking, Divine let some of his aura surround Jophiel's body. "All I'm saying is that you should watch your tone when you speak to me. In case you've forgotten, I'm the leader of Arcadia Movement, Divine Mizuki!"

"Oh?" Jophiel replied with a smirk, letting some of his overpowering aura wrap around Divine, causing him to flinch. "I didn't think _monkeys _knew how to threaten people. I already said before that I had no plan of acting right now, but if you _insist_ on making me _angry_…you'll leave me with _no choice_…"

Divine felt Jophiel's aura overpower him, flinching as a result. Though Divine was powerful enough to move under Jophiel's influence, he had to admit that the man's aura was something else entirely. Narrowing his eyes, Divine realized that fighting him head-on was a bad idea, especially out here in the middle of nowhere.

"Fine, I get it," Divine conceded with a wave of his hand. "But if you continue to belittle me, there'll be hell to pay. Just remember that."

Grinning, Jophiel pushed his hat down over his eyes. "If you _say so_, sugar…"

"That aside," Divine said, "how long is it going to take until we get there?"

"Always so _impatient_," Jophiel moaned. "It's another four blocks down. Did you think Alf would be dumb enough to have his hideout right outside a police station?"

Divine merely scoffed as he continued to follow.

Hiding behind a nearby building, Carly let out a quiet yelp, having felt their auras spike halfway down the road. "What the hell is wrong with those two?! They're like monsters!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The walk continued for another 15 minutes or so before they finally reached the secluded back alleys of the city that held the old abandoned building where Urteil made their base. Upon walking up to the front of the building still missing a door, Jophiel gave a scowl upon returning to the dump. Beside him, Divine was equally appalled by what he saw, used to life in a mansion.<p>

"Even the prison was better than this shithole," Divine grunted, shaking his head in disgust as his brown jacket flapped in the wind. "Honestly, is this the best a worldwide underground organization can muster?"

"Quit your yapping!" came a shout up ahead belonging to Vester, who stood guard in front of the door beside Xiaolin. "You think we can just rent an apartment like normal people?!"

"_Huh_?" Divine hissed with a cock of his head. "Did you say something, weakling?"

Gritting his teeth, Vester's arm erupted into flames. "What did you call me, you bastard?!"

"Just perfect," Divine grunted, lifting a card out of his pocket. "I've been dying to get some steam off my chest! Hinotama Fireball!" With a flick of his wrist, Divine sent the ball of fire hurdling down toward Vester, who countered with a wall of fire.

"You think that measly fireball can pierce my flames?!"

"You fool!" Divine cried, laughing. "You think your measly flames can withstand by Psychic power?!"

Before Vester was able to grasp the difference in their strength, the fire broke through his flames and smashed into his chest, leaving his charred body unconscious.

Staring down at her downed comrade, Xiaolin shook her head in disgust. "Why do you always do that, idiot?"

Laughing, Divine stormed past Xiaolin through the open doorway. "Man did that feel good!"

Jophiel glanced down at Vester, shaking his head in annoyance. "You're pretty bad at learning, aren't you? Are you mentally challenged or something? It's because you act without thinking that you'll forever remain Kappler's little _watch dog_."

As the two Psychics entered, they noticed many other Urteil members gathered inside the small HQ. Fynn and Etzel lead the pack toward the front of the room. Glancing up, Jophiel saw Alf Kappler's face on the large screen pinned to the wall.

"_Good of you to join us, Jophiel." _Kappler paused for a moment, noticing Divine standing beside him. _"And you must be the infamous Divine of the Arcadia Movement. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."_

Divine scoffed at the comment, placing his hand on his hip while turning away in disgust.

Outside the building, Carly crawled under one of the broken windows toward the back of the house. "I can't believe I'm actually back here…!" she whispered under her breath, feeling her hand shake. "I must be insane…!" The young woman fumbled with the tape recorder she held as she tried to find the record button. After a minute, she managed to locate the button, pressing it with her thumb. Once she had the device going, she stuck it as close to the open window as she could without letting her hand be seen.

Inside, Divine looked far from amused as he scrunched up his nose at Kappler. "Enough pleasantries," the red-haired Psychic hissed, giving a raise of his arm. "Why did you insist that we tagged along for your organization's little meeting? Sly would have been more than sufficient. I'm a very busy man, you know."

Sly turned his hooded head toward his father, narrowing his eyes as the man spoke his mind like usual.

"_Well, I merely wanted to meet the infamous Divine who caused so many problems for Rex Godwin," _Kappler said with a smirk.

"Enough bullshit!" Divine replied, raising his voice.

"_Relax. It was a mere joke," _Kappler went on to say, giving a light chuckle. _"You seem very stressed for your young age. You should relax a bit more. Take some pointers from Jophiel. He's as cool as a cucumber."_

Alf glanced over to Jophiel, who gave an amused shrug. "I try to tell him, Alf. At the rate he's going, he'll die of high blood pressure before his son reaches 50." Jophiel's eyes narrowed slightly as he continued, his tone darkening. "That is, of course, assuming something _unnatural _offs him long before that…"

"What was that?!" Divine snapped, shaking his fist. "You make it sound like I'll be killed or something! Like hell that'll ever happen! And no, that Earthbound God still doesn't count, so don't even bring it up for the umpteenth time!"

"Revenge for my little brother!" came a sharp voice from directly behind Divine. The voice belonged to Fester, the clown-dressed member of Urteil, who charged toward Divine with a knife.

Not so much as glancing over his shoulder, Divine stepped out of the way of the clown's path. Fester's knife ran toward Jophiel's chest as a result. "Then I'll just cut you, idiot!"

Sighing, Jophiel flicked the clown away with his pinky finger as if he was an old bugger, sending him crashing through the window closest to Carly. Seeing the bloodied clown and his swelling face sticking out right beside her, Carly nearly screamed her lungs out. Thinking fast, she brought her camera into her mouth to mute the noise, sighing in relief.

"And whoever was _that _child molester?" Jophiel asked with a slight shrug. "I certainly wouldn't invite him to _my_ birthday party."

"Hell if I know," Divine said. "But I just demonstrated my point. Some random chump isn't going to kill me anytime soon."

"Oh? I didn't think you'd get so boastful bout barely dodging some loser's _butter knife_, dear boy."

The two Psychics heard Kappler laughing over the screen, glancing up at him. _"What an entertaining pair you two make. I keep telling those twin brothers to think before they act, but they are both as reckless as always. I'll ignore your actions and consider it good training for them."_

"Why _thank you_, Alf," Jophiel said with a sarcastic tip of his hat. "Whatever would I do if you didn't pardon me? No _doubt_ I would weep tears of sorrow."

"_Speaking of which, Jophiel, you seem awfully timid today compared to before. I mean, all of my men are actually still conscious with the exception of those two bumbling fools, so I'd say we're off to a good start tonight. Did something nice happen?"_

"You can _say_ that," Jophiel said with a smirk. "Let's just say…I've made some, uh…_significant_ progress on my goals after not making any for some time. So I'm a _happy little camper_. That said," the Psychic continued, glancing around the room, "I just don't have the time to accept your usual _hospitality _or play games with your people, Alf. The second this little meeting of yours is over, I've got something I need to do."

Alf shifted forward slightly in his chair, eyeing Jophiel curiously. _"Interesting. Then, by all means, let's get this meeting started, shall we?"_

"Fine by me," Jophiel said with a grin, tipping his fedora sideways with his thumb. "But I must _say_… There seems to be quite a lot of others here today than the last time. What an _assortment of freaks _you've got lined up here."

Jophiel and Divine took a look around the room, noting all the gathered members. The skinny member, Riley, sat in the corner of the room with a book in his hand. The larger, rounder member named Absalom was eating a steak toward the back. Evilz typed away at a laptop, his face still bruised from the beating he took earlier. In a large fish tank, Aqua's liquefied body showing only his dark navy blue eyeballs floated around earning an eyebrow raise from Divine. Jophiel made eye contact with Mr. Fred's clone that stood with his back against the side wall. The two shared a silent nod before Jophiel continued eyeing the remaining members, noticing the hooded Mel sitting quietly by herself in another corner toward the front of the room.

William, still masked, stood beside Sly, Anselm, Anton, Leah and Jafar in the center, with Fynn, Etzel, and Murdock toward the back where the screen was. Jonas stood off by himself, noticeably black and blue in the face and with a thick red line around his neck.

"_Jonas, what in the world happened to you?" _Kappler asked, no concern in his voice whatsoever.

"Hell if I know," Jonas moaned, rubbing his masked head. "I was on my way to buy some snacks. Next thing I knew I was lying face-down in a urinal."

"Sounds like the usual," Etzel said dryly, waving it off. "I told you to cut down the drinking."

"Shut up!" Jonas moaned back, shaking his fist. "You really think I got drunk right after the tournament?! I'm telling you, someone attacked me! Doesn't anyone care about me at all?! I'm the most important player on this team for crying out loud!"

"_Where's Mark Cooper?" _Kappler asked suddenly rubbing his chin. _"Certainly he was informed of the meeting."_

"Ignoring me?!" Jonas cried, stomping in annoyance. "Hey!"

"I haven't seen Mark since he came back with Mel," Jafar said, pointing over to the hooded girl. "Maybe she knows something we don't?"

"Not really," Mel said quietly, shrugging her shoulders. "Like I really care what that weirdo does."

"_Hmmm… No matter, then," _Kappler said with a shrug on the screen. _"It seems Yukio Kyoji is also absent as well. He hasn't been answering my emails either for a few days now. Someone can fill them in later and punish them for being late as per the usual method. Three days in the cell should do the trick."_

"Oh, let me do it!" Jonas said, suddenly getting excited. "I'm good at torturing people! I'll take care of it! I've been dying to give that Yukio a taste of his own medicine, too!"

"_Now then, there is one last member here I would like to address."_

"Ignoring me again?!" Jonas snapped, raising both his fists in a tantrum.

Kappler glanced over toward where Mel sat in the front. _"I know you're here, Tenro. You can show yourself."_

Jophiel and Divine turned toward the same direction out of curiosity. As they did, they saw a sudden flash of silver appear out of thin air. In a flash, the invisibility coating around the mentioned member's body began to fade, revealing the metallic body of a wolf, its spiny tail lashing about and its eyes made out of a red visor. The robot wolf glanced toward Misaki standing by Murdock, who lowered her eyes as she met his. He then turned to look at Mel, who looked far from pleased to see him there.

"_I would like it if you did not hide your presence before me, Tenro," _Kappler continued in a more demanding tone.

"An incorrect statement," the wolf robot named Tenro replied in its robotic voice, glancing up toward the screen. "I was not hiding my presence before you. My orders were simple and precise; to guard Mel from harm. I did not receive any specific instructions on how to accomplish my task. Furthermore, I was not told I could not use my invisibility cloak inside this room. By that understanding, I did not directly disobey my primary directive."

Kappler closed his eyes briefly on the screen, heaving a sigh. _"You're as shrewd and calculative as ever," _the leader said softly. _"In that case, consider what I said about not hiding your presence before me a part of your primary directive from now on."_

The wolf nodded its head, accepting the orders. "Affirmative."

"Man, just what is going?" Jophiel asked with a laugh. "Alf, if you go and bring an actual dog into this place, Fynn'll lose his job!"

"Shut the hell up, you!" Fynn cried, slamming his fist against the wall and splitting it open.

"Phew," Jophiel replied with a shrug. "If you keep hitting the place, it might just truly fall apart."

As Fynn continued arguing back, Mel's eyes widened after she realized that Tenro was in the room the entire time. "What's going on here, Kappler?! What's this about protecting me?! I already told you that I can take care of myself!"

"An incorrect assessment," Tenro cut in, whipping his tail about.

"Can it, you!" Mel cried with a red face, kicking the wolf's leg. Naturally, her toes felt the damage from kicking such a strong metallic body. "L-Like I was saying, I don't need any protection! I keep telling you that you worry too much about Yukiko and me!"

"_Mel, we'll talk about this later," _Kappler said with a sigh. _"Now isn't the time."_

"But-"

"_Mel." _Kappler narrowed his eyes at the girl, who finally backed down.

"Fine," she huffed stubbornly, folding her arms and turning her head away.

Outside the building, Carly raised her eyebrows as she listened in. What was with these people? Why was the leader of such a large organization acting like a father scolding a teenager? Moreover, why were they all trying to kill each other? None of it made any sense to her, but it would make for a fine scoop when she was done!

Jophiel let out a lighthearted laugh as the scene unfolded, tilting his head back and placing his hand over his face. "Alf, I didn't take you for the daddy type!"

Kappler realized all of this was happening in front of his members and quickly brushed it off with a clear of his throat. _"Th-That aside, let's get this meeting started. I want to start by congratulating all of you for a job well done in the R.W.F. today. I expect you to keep up the performance as we head into day two."_

The members nodded, not saying anything to the rare praise they were given.

"_With that said, I would like to discuss how you will approach the tournament tomorrow. This is very important, so pay close attention." _Once Kappler saw he had everyone's undivided attention, he continued speaking. _"I want you to refrain from using any of your true skills unless faced with Team Ragnarok. You should be able to deal with the other teams without the use of your Ace Monsters, but doing so against Ragnarok could prove fatal. If you are faced with them, you are permitted to use all of your cards except for your key cards. No matter what happens, do not use those cards, even against Ragnarok. They are reserved for the future."_

"Please," Fynn said, flashing a grin. "As if we'd even need our Ace Monsters against those chumps! We ran into Team Ragnarok the other day and they didn't look like anything special to me."

"_That is where you are mistaken," _Kappler said sternly, narrowing his eyes. _"Ten years ago Team 5D's just barely defeated them, implying they are equal in strength. With the addition of two members, they have grown even stronger over the past decade. If you underestimate the Lords of Aesir, you will deeply regret it."_

Fynn didn't like the answer, scoffing in reply.

"_With that said, Divine, I have a question for you regarding your current New Arcadia Movement. What exactly are you planning? Considering that we are business partners, I expect an honest answer."_

"I'm not really hiding anything here," Divine said with a smirk, shrugging his shoulders. "As in the past, my goal is to raise an invincible army of Psychic Duelists. Once I have them under my control, dominating the world will be a simple matter. We may be business partners, Kappler," Divine continued with a point of his finger, "but our goals will soon collide. When the time comes, we'll end up as enemies. Consider this a temporary truce."

"_I see," _Kappler replied softly, not seeming at all threatened. _"I appreciate the competitive spirit, young man." _Divine scrunched his nose at the leader's response before Kappler turned to look at Jophiel. _"And what about you, Jophiel? What little schemes are you cooking up that have you so excited?"_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Jophiel replied with a wave of his finger. "You should know better than to ask _me_ that question, Alf. As always, my personal affairs are highly secret." Jophiel pretended to zip closed his lips as he spoke, earning a smirk from Kappler.

"_You really haven't changed after all of these years. In that case, I'll turn our attentions to the subject concerning that purple-haired A.D.'s agent who infiltrated our base earlier today as well as that masked man. I would like to work out a strategy to raise our defenses against both of these threats as well as the other members of Project A.D.'s."_

Though they didn't say anything, Divine and Jophiel instantly remembered Lara based off her description and Jophiel had also run into Cypher earlier. Smirking, Jophiel lowered his eyes to the floor as he thought about how amusing it was that he alone had determined Cypher's true identity. Naturally, he would keep this information to himself for further use, even from Divine and Sly. This was because of the simple fact that Jophiel's ability to sense others' life energies were highly sensitive compared to that of ordinary Psychic Duelists, so he could see the aura emitting from every person's body. Each person had their own unique code, so to speak, so this is what allowed Jophiel to deduce his identity.

Just as Fynn was about to make a comment, the group was caught off guard by a sudden white flash coming from the other side of the room. Instantly, everyone fell silent and turned toward the direction of the flash, tension quickly filling the room like a thick molasses.

Outside, Carly clamped her hands over her mouth in terror. She had attempted to flash a silent photo of the group to match up faces with the Duelists participating in the tournament in order to get them disqualified, but she had forgotten to turn the flash off. Too late now! Carly was now faced with two options. Either stay or run. Grasping the tape recorder tightly, Carly knew she stood no chance if she stuck around, so the first option was far more appealing. She'd survive and share this information with the world no matter what it took!

Unfortunately for Carly, her head start dash toward the nearby street proved to be utterly useless due to the wall caving in directly beside her in a loud blast. Screaming, Carly zipped around to see Fynn standing there, a wide grin plastered on his face. "Found you, rat! I've got you cornered! Don't think you can escape!"

Carly desperately dashed around, planning to try her luck on running around the building to the other side. To her shock, Jafar had her planned escape route blocked, and the other members were quickly surrounding her.

"Was it really necessary to break down the wall?" Jafar asked in a grunt, folding his arms as he glanced over at Fynn. "I could have easily outpaced this woman even if she had two blocks in between us."

"Oh, shut your damn trap," Fynn moaned, cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna do this shit the way I always do things! Loud and flashy! I'll just bash this bitch's brains on the pavement and no one will ever find out about what happened here."

Over in the corner, Anton narrowed his eyes, silently cursing Carly for coming here. How reckless could you get?!

"Now wait just a minute," Murdock interrupted, raising his arm as he stepped out of the shadows. "I could use a new test subject. Maybe we can let her live as my guinea pig for a while before killing her?"

"Screw that!" Fynn cried, raising his fist as he prepared for a swing. "I'm just gonna kill her fast and swift!"

Watching from inside the broken building, Jophiel and Divine silently thought to themselves that the presence they felt earlier couldn't have possibly belonged to this woman.

"No, I'm positive," Jophiel said, narrowing his eyes. "There's someone else here."

"Drop dead, bitch!" Fynn screamed as he swung his fist with enough force to crash through a building. Carly's eyes went wide, feeling the approaching wind pressure slice into her skin like sharp knives. She realized in a heartbeat that this punch would split her body in half if it made contact. Darting her eyes back and forth, she instantly realized there was no way to avoid this at that speed. She was going to die here tonight!

The force of the impact was enough to blast away a few nearby abandoned houses as well as the street itself. Just as Fynn was laughing with his kill, he suddenly felt the bone in his arm fracturing as it collided into something as hard as steel. Grin fading, Fynn felt a sharp pain creep up his arm.

"What the hell…?! Something stopped my punch?!"

Through the dust, Fynn could barely make out the figure of a tall, muscular man standing just inches in front of him, blocking his arm with the back of his hand. Gritting his teeth and sweating profusely, Fynn gave a squint of his eyes, trying to make out the identity of the man before him. "Who the hell are you?! How can you possibly be strong enough to stop me like this?!"

As the dust settled, Kappler could see what was happening in the background through the crumbled wall. As soon as he could see the man standing beside Fynn, his eyes widened. "That man is…!"

Divine was confused, not recognizing the man, but Jophiel's excited grin showed that he knew exactly who it was. "To think _he _would make an appearance in a place like this…!"

"Who the hell is he?" Divine asked, noticing how excited Jophiel seemed to be.

Fynn grunted as his arm was shot downward, snapping the bone entirely. Screaming in pain, Fynn glanced up to meet a pair of goggle-like sunglasses accompanied by spiky brown hair.

"Attacking a young girl in the middle of the night?" the man asked in a rough voice, a grin coming to his face. "You've got some really bad taste!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Fynn grunted, sweat pouring down his face. "Identify yourself!"

Carly was still in shock, on her knees staring at the back of her rescuer, who was wearing a leather jacket and tight muscle pants.

"You're a loud fellow, ain't you?!" the man said, giving a sharp laugh. "I'm the lone wolf mercenary for hire! I'm currently employed by Hayato Maeda as last minute backup to clean up the trash in this city!"

Folding his arms against his chest, Jophiel examined the powerful red aura powering out of the man's body carefully, liking what he saw. "The very first Psychic Duelist ever officially recorded in history emerging around the same time I did. The man who uses his powers to materialize armor around his body for fist-to-fist battle…"

"Name's Varon!" the man said, removing his goggles to reveal his deep blue eyes.

Through Mr. Fred's eyes, the clone down in the abandoned Urteil hideout went wide eyed as he saw Varon standing there.

"What's wrong with you?" Vacia asked, noticing how pale Fred had suddenly become.

"Another unknown variable in the plan just appeared before my eyes…!"

* * *

><p>oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOooooo ooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Lone Wolf of Project A.D.'s! <strong>

**A new plot begins in the next chapter as the second day of the R.W.F. begins!**

**To be continued in Chapter 40: "Early Morning Madness" **

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main), ZeroSaber39 (Yukio/Stephanie scenes)**

**Characters appearing from anime: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Ruka Heartlily, Rua Heartlily, Crow Hogan, Sherry LeBlanc, Mizoguchi, Mukuro Enjo, Jin Himuro, Hayato Maeda, Stephanie Mayumi, Carly Nagisa, Divine Mizuki, Sly Mizuki, Varon, Team Ragnarok, Team Taiyou, Team Fortune Ark, Set Kaiba, Z-one**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi ("Sabertooth" Elijah Hummingbird, "Precious" Jewel Sherlock, "Spring" Haruka Yume, "Shadow" Yung-soo Myoh, Alf Kappler, Fynn Hartmann, Etzel, Anselm, Anton Bartholomew, William, Jonas, Vester, Xiaolin, Fester, Misaki Emu, Aqua, Evilz, Absalom, Riley, Mark Cooper, Mr. Fred, Team Pride, Team New Generation, Team Elemental, Team Mythology), Aman1216 (Leah Kruger, Jafar), Halo ("Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi, "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri, Murdock Willard, Mel), ZeroSaber39 (Yukio Kyoji, Jophiel Omniel, Tenro, Lara Terryal, Yui Kyoji, Yukio's Mother)**

**Cards used this chapter (in order of appearance):**

**Heaven Wolf King - Blue Seirios (TCG: Sirius the Blue Dog Star)**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2400/1500**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses 2400 ATK**

**Hinotama**

**Spell**

**Inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points.**

**Kuriboh**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Effect**

**300/200**

**During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: You can discard this card; you take no Battle Damage from that battle.**

**Shiba-Warrior Taro**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Beast-Warrior/Tuner**

**800/600**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When a card on the field is destroyed by battle or by a card effect, return this face-up card to its owner's hand.**

**Cards appearing in chapter:**


	40. Early Morning Madness

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 40: "Early Morning Madness"**

* * *

><p>The members of Urteil stood flabbergasted at the sudden appearance of an older, muscular man with grey-brown hair and tight leather clothing. A few people in the background came to check out the source of the loud explosion Fynn caused earlier, only to freak out and run away when they saw Fynn's arm snapped by the new man's brute strength.<p>

Inside the ruined building, Jophiel gave a wide grin as he observed, folding his arms tightly against his chest. "The very first Psychic Duelist ever officially recorded in history emerging around the same time I did. The man who uses his powers to materialize armor around his body for fist-to-fist battle…"

"Name's Varon!" the man said, removing his goggles to reveal his deep blue eyes. Pointing to himself, Varon gave a confident smirk as he observed the group of men and women gathered around him.

"He's a Psychic Duelist?!" Divine cried, turning to Jophiel for more details with tense eyes. "He feels different from any other Psychic, even you!"

Jophiel's smile widened slightly as his cohort glared in his direction. "He's had his fair share of experiences that have strengthened his aura considerably to what you're feeling now."

Still in a daze, Carly glanced up at her savior with wide eyes. "Th-Thanks for saving me!"

"Save that for later!" Varon snapped, keeping his back turned to the woman. "It's still dangerous, so get on your feet and stay behind me!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Carly yelped, hopping up and moving closer to his back, her camera and tape recorder still firmly in hand.

Wincing in pain, Fynn forced himself up and turned toward the other Urteil members. "What the f#^* are you pussies waiting for?! We've just been infiltrated, and in front of _Heilandes_ no less! Get your asses in gear and do something about it!"

Responding immediately, every Urteil Duelist in the area readied their Duel Disks.

Varon gave a sharp laugh, shooting his arm forward in reply. "Interesting! I'm too lazy to count you pricks, but it looks like you've got a lot of people! This could be enough to actually make me get serious!" Grinning, Varon activated his own Duel Disk, a dark grey-blue Duel disk with a Millennium Eye symbol and a curved extension for its tray that popped out upon activation.

"That man's Duel Disk looks similar to ours," Etzel noted, narrowing his eyes. "Just who the hell is he?"

"_Do not let it concern you," _came Kappler's voice from the screen inside, who was viewing through the destroyed wall. _"That man named Varon once served as one of the Three Musketeers under Doma, an organization much like Yliaster that reigned supreme for over 10,000 years. Getting careless around this man will cost your life, and stopping to think about trivial matters will serve to hinder your performance."_

"Heh," Varon grunted, following the source of the voice toward the inside of the nearby building. "So that cocky bastard on the flat screen TV's the infamous Alf Kappler, huh? Typical villainous scumbag lets his underlings do all the work while he sits on his ass. Reminds me of a certain blue-haired sunova bitch I once followed."

Kappler smirked in response, turning his gaze toward Etzel and Fynn. _"This is a chance to redeem yourselves. Defeat this man and prove your worth as the leaders of Urteil! Your strength should vastly outnumber Doma!"_

"Someone's getting cocky!" Varon laughed, drawing cards from his deck. "You think these pansies are stronger than me?! Rafael and Amelda'd be laughing their asses off too if they were here right now! Let me show you the strength you couldn't hope to match in another hundred years!"

**[Varon's LP: 8000]**

**[Urteil's LP: 8000]**

"I'm going first!" Varon cried, his eyes blazing as he drew his sixth card. "Draw!"

A sharp wind blew over the entire group as he drew his card, making Carly yelp behind the Duelist. Once he saw his card, a massive grin stretched across his mouth. "Luck's on my side today! I Summon Psychic Armor Head in Attack Position!"

Sparks flew around the field as a blue biker-like helmet manifested in front of Varon.

**[Psychic Armor Head: LV4/0/500] [Attack Position]**

"Then I set four cards face-down!" Varon continued, whipping his hand forward as the four cards appeared by his feet. "Turn end!"

"A zero Attack Power Monster in Attack Position?!" Etzel sneered, matching Varon's grin. "Have you lost your mind?! Why would you play that in Attack Position?!"

Varon gave a mocking wave of his hand, striking a reaction from the hot-headed members. "I only know how to attack! I've never played defense once in my life, and I'm sure as hell not about to start now! If you bitches are so confident, why don't you hurry and get your first turns out of the way so you can try to attack me! Assuming you're not scared shitless by the time you get your second turns!"

"Please!" Etzel laughed, turning toward the grunts behind him. "Do you really think the commanding officers would take the first move?! You're facing an _army_ here, you fool! If you manage to actually survive the underlings' assaults, we'll deal with you personally!"

Varon waited patiently, folding his arms as every single underling present played their cards out on the field, resulting in the following lineup:

**[Warrior Dai Grepher: LV4/1700/1600] [Attack Position]**

**[Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World: LV4/100/2100] [Defense Position]**

**[Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World: LV4/1600/1300] [Attack Position]**

**[Raging Flame Spirit: LV3/100/200] [Attack Position]**

**[Flame Ruler: LV4/1500/1600] [Attack Position]**

**[Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo: LV4/1800/1000] [Attack Position]**

**[Peten the Dark Clown: LV3/500/1200] [Attack Position]**

**[Stray Devil: LV3/1300/1700] [Attack Position]**

**[Dawnbreak Gardna: LV3/1500/500] [Attack Position]**

"All right," Fynn shouted, motioning toward the remaining members. "Generals, move forward!"

"I don't need you to tell me," Sly said darkly, glancing at his drawn cards. "I Summon Night Wing Sorceress in Attack Position!" Joining the huge army of low-level Monsters was a dark fairy with large purple wings.

**[Night Wing Sorceress: LV3/1300/1200] [Attack Position]**

"I then set three cards face-down! Turn end!"

"It's my turn!" Jonas said with a cackle, placing one of his cards onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon Royal Magical Library in Defense Position!"

**[Royal Magical Library: LV4/0/2000]**

The group observed as a massive wall of books surrounded the entire area, trapping all of them inside a manifested corridor of books. "I then activate Graceful Charity, letting me draw three cards and discard two!"

As he drew his cards, a green light illuminated one corner of the library surrounding the street, earning a laugh from Jonas. "When a Spell Card is activated, I can place one Spell Counter on this card!"

**[Royal Magical Library's Spell Counters: 1]**

"My turn's over!" Smirking to himself, Jonas reiterated the effect of Royal Magical Library that would let him draw one card once three Spell Counters were placed. He could draw a number of cards depending on how many Spells were played before his next turn, as he could remove three Spell Counters at a time to draw one card.

"I _suppose _I'll have to get my hands dirty," Murdock moaned, stepping out of the shadows after placing his mask back over his face to conceal his identity from the A.D.'s hired mercenary. "I Summon Alien Kid in Attack Position!" Growling, a petit green razor-tooth creature popped in front of its master.

**[Alien Kid: LV4/1600/700] [Attack Position]**

"Then, when an Alien Monster is Normal Summoned on my field, I can Special Summon Alien Dog from my hand!"

**[Alien Dog: LV3/1500/1000] [Attack Position]**

"When Alien Dog is Special Summoned," Murdock said, referring to his purple/white pooch, "I place up two A-Counters on face-up Monsters my opponent controls!" Extending his arm with a snap of his fingers, Murdock sent two slimy green slugs sticking to Varon's Psychic Armor Head.

"The hell's that shit?" Varon asked, raising an eyebrow. "Cards these days are pretty strange!"

"Not that you're one to talk," Murdock replied with a chuckle, inserting two cards into his Duel Disk. "I set two cards. Then I activate the Continuous Spell Card from my hand, Code A Ancient Ruins!" Giving a cheesy laugh, the card glowed a bright blue. "Further explanation comes later. Turn end!"

**[Royal Magical Library's Spell Counters: 2]**

"My turn," William said quietly, drawing his card calmly. "I Summon Devilslime Mold in Attack Position." A fiendish blob appeared by the masked man's feet, grinning evilly.

**[Devilslime Mold: LV3/500/500] [Attack Position]**

"I then set two cards, ending my turn."

"My turn," Mr. Fred joined in beside his cohort. "I Summon Revival Slime in Attack Position and one set card. Turn end."

**[Revival Slime: LV4/1500/500] [Attack Position]**

Watching from his screen, Kappler gave an amused chuckle as he turned toward where Mel was standing in the back of the group. _"Why don't you two join in as well? Mel. Tenro. With Mark's absence and Aqua's current state, we're two members short. This will be good training for you."_

"Whatever," Mel sighed, stepping outside alongside her metallic robot wolf, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"I Summon Fire King Avatar Yaksha in Attack Position!" Mel declared, manifesting her cheetah-like flame warrior wielding a double flame spear.

**[Fire King Avatar Yaksha: LV4/1800/200] [Attack Position]**

"I then set three cards face-down!" Mel cried, raising her Duel Disk in a defensive stance. "Turn end!"

"Commencing Duel Sequence," Tenro said in his monotonous tone, a Duel Disk emerging from the extra arm-like structure sticking out of his back. "Drawing sequence." Using his claw-like tail, Tenro drew the cards from his bone-like D-Wheel and held them out in front of his head. "Summoning sequence. Summoning Koa'ki Meiru Urnight in face-up Attack Position." Joining the metallic wolf was a gold-armored knight with horse-like legs and a bulky shield and sword in hand.

**[Koa'ki Meiru Urnight: LV4/2000/1500] [Attack Position]**

"Setting two cards in face-down position. Ending sequence. In order to keep Urnight on the field, I must reveal a Beast-Warrior-Type Monster from my hand." Tenro used his tail to reveal Enraged Minotaur before adding it back into his hand.

"My turn!" Anton cut in, whipping a new card off his deck. "Draw! I Summon Winda, Priestess of Gusto in Attack Position!" he cried, manifesting his green-haired loli.

**[Winda, Priestess of Gusto: LV2/1000/400] [Attack Position]**

"I then set five cards face-down! Turn end!"

"My turn!" Leah said, her eyes still agitated from her earlier outburst. "Draw! I Summon Sealed Beast Watsumu in Attack Position!"

**[Sealed Beast Watsumu: LV3/800/700] [Attack Position]**

"I then activate the Quick-Play Spell, Inferno Reckless Summon! When I Special Summon a Monster with 1500 Attack Power or less while my opponent controls a Monster, I can Special Summon two more copies from my hand, deck, or Graveyard in face-up Attack Position!" Grinning, Leah wasted no time in getting her cards out on the field. "I Special Summon one Watsumu from my hand and another from my deck!"

**[Sealed Beast Watsumu: LV3/800/700] [Attack Position] x2**

**[Royal Magical Library's Spell Counters: 3]**

"I'm cutting in!" Jonas yelled, raising his arm. "I remove three Spell Counters from Royal Library to draw one card from my deck!"

Scoffing, Leah turned her head away as Jonas did so. "Then my opponents can select one Monster of any Attack Power and do the same!" Leah explained, whipping her hand forward.

"Then I Special Summon two more Winda, Priestess of Gustos from my deck in face-up Attack Position!" Anton declared, two more of his cute girls appearing on the field.

**[Winda, Priestess of Gusto: LV2/1000/400] [Attack Position] x2**

"I will do the same," Mr. Fred said, a stern expression dominating his face.

**[Revival Slime: LV4/1500/500] [Attack Position] x2**

Responding, other members took advantage of this effect, resulting in the following Monsters appearing:

**[Devilslime Mold: LV3/500/500] [Attack Position] x2**

**[Fire King Avatar Yaksha: LV4/1800/200] [Attack Position] x2**

**[Royal Magical Library: LV4/0/2000] [Defense Position] x2**

**[Warrior Dai Grepher: LV4/1700/1600] [Attack Position] x2**

**[Raging Flame Spirit: LV3/100/200] [Attack Position] x2**

**[Peten the Dark Clown: LV3/500/1200] [Attack Position] x2**

"Excellent!" Jonas sneered, his eyes glee with excitement. "Now I can draw a ton of cards with three Royal Magical Libraries on the field!"

"I then set two cards," Leah said, calming down a bit. "Turn end."

"My turn!" Anselm said, speaking for the first time in a while. "I Summon Gishki Noellia! Attack Position!" Manifesting beside Anselm was a red-haired sorceress with a wicked grin on her face.

**[Gishki Noellia: LV4/1700/1000] [Attack Position]**

"When Normal Summoned," Anselm explained, "Noellia allows me to reveal the top five cards of my deck and send any revealed Ritual Spell Cards or Gishki Monster Cards to the Graveyard." Showing the five cards, he revealed Gishki Emilia, Gishki Shellfish, and Gishki Aquamirror, sending the three cards into his Graveyard and returning the other two cards to the bottom of his deck.

"Then, when Gishki Mollusk is sent to my Graveyard by a card effect," Anselm continued, "I can view the top three cards of my deck and then return them in any order." After returning two cards to the top and one card to the bottom of the deck, Anselm closed his eyes and turned his head from the group. "My turn is over."

"Now it's my turn!" Jafar declared, his dark energy pouring from his body. "Draw! I Summon Skull Conductor in Attack Position!" With a diabolical laugh, the caped bat-man made his appearance, dressed in a fancy suit.

**[Skull Conductor: LV4/2000/0] [Attack Position]**

"Then," Jafar continued, his eyes turning a darker coat of black, "when my opponent controls two or more Monsters on the field, I can Special Summon Dark Tuner - Chaotic Executioner from my hand!"

**[Dark Tuner (DT) - Chaotic Executioner: LV12/0/0] [Attack Position]**

"Here goes!" Jafar cried, raising his fist into the pitch-black sky. "I'm Dark Tuning my Level Eight Chaotic Executioner with my Level Four Skull Conductor!"

**(4-12=-8)**

Varon shielded his eyes as the dark aura leaking from Jafar's body took on the form of a foul beast, like something out of a nightmare.

"From the deepest pits of Hell brings forth a creature of many forms and nightmares! Drag my foe into unending pain and suffering, almighty master of night terrors! Dark Synchro Summon! Give them absolute despair, Legion Demon!"

**[Legion Demon: LV-8/3000/2000] [Attack Position]**

"Then, when Legion Demon is Synchro Summoned," Jafar said through a demonic smirk and shadowed eyes, "I Special Summon three Legion Tokens to my field in face-up Defense Position!" Emitting a deep growl, the fiendish beast poured three dark blobs out of its side.

**[Legion Token: LV2/0/1500] [Defense Position] x3**

"These tokens cannot be released or attacked," Jafar said confidently, taking another card out of his hand. "I then set one card! Turn end!"

"My turn!" Etzel cut in, swiping his card. "Draw! I Summon Twin-Headed Wolf in Attack Position!" Etzel's two-headed wolf gave a howl as it ran onto the field.

**[Twin-Headed Wolf: LV4/1500/1000] [Attack Position]**

"I then set three cards face-down! Turn end!"

"And lastly, it's my turn!" Fynn cried, drawing his card with a murderous grin. "Draw!" As he added his card to his hand, Fynn gave a slight wince as the pain from his still broken arm caught up to him. "Can't have this," he mumbled, staring down at the bruised skin. Smirking, Fynn gave a snap of his arm out in front of him, his bones cracking as he manually snapped them back into place. "Much better!" Fynn grinned, sweating from the pain despite his bold front. "Now, I Summon Scrap Recyler in Attack Position!" Behind Fynn emerged a large heap of junk floating in midair.

**[Scrap Recyler: LV3/900/1200] [Attack Position]**

"When Scrap Recyler is Summoned, I can send one Machine-Type Monster from my deck to my Graveyard!" Fynn did this as his one-wheeled cart-like machine joined the massive army of Monsters surrounding the trashed building. "Then I activate the Spell Card, Scrap Lube! This card Special Summons a Scrap Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated! Arise, Scrap Golem!"

**[Scrap Golem: LV5/2300/1400] [Attack Position]**

**[Royal Magical Library's Spell Counters: 1] x3**

"Then," Fynn continued, his eyes intense, "when my opponent controls a Monster, I can Special Summon Scrap Breaker from my hand!"

**[Scrap Breaker: LV6/2100/700] [Attack Position]**

"When Special Summoned with its effect, I have to destroy one Scrap Monster on my field. Say goodbye, Scrap Recyler!" The heap of scraps exploded, leaving the much larger scrap creatures in front of Fynn on the field. "Finally, I set three cards and end my turn!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"Phew!" Varon whistled, placing his hand over his eyes. "I suck at math, so I'm not gonna try to count all these Monsters, but I should be freaking out right about now. Too bad for you I'm not sane enough to know when I'm outmatched!"<p>

"This is way beyond outmatched!" Carly cried, grasping her head in a rightfully deserved panic attack. "All you have on your field is a Monster with zero Attack Points and you're facing an entire battalion of Monsters! How in the world is one man supposed to handle that?!"

Jophiel watched off to the side with his hands folded against his chest, an amused smirk planted on his face. "If his strength is what it's rumored to be…" Beside Jophiel, Divine forced a grin as well. "This will be good for Sly after that miserable loss before…"

"What're you gonna do, Varon-_san_?!" Carly continued crying, clinging to the older man's leg.

"I told you to stand back!" Varon cried, whipping his head to glance at the panicking woman. "Things are about to get crazy! And just call me Varon! I'm not into that honorifics crap!"

"F-Fine," Carly muttered, crawling a few feet backward. "Just be careful, Varon!"

"Heh!" Varon scoffed, his grin returning as he turned back toward the battalion. "If it was _him_ in this situation, he wouldn't run! I've only ever lost against one person in my entire life, and you chumps don't even make it on my radar! MY TURN! DRAW!" Varon's grin stretched as he swiped a card off his deck, his eyes lighting up as he saw the identity of his card.

**[Varon's LP: 8000]**

"The Goddess of Luck's smiling on me today! I activate a Magic Card from my hand! Go on, Armored Gravitation!"

Varon let a laugh loose as a bright light filled his field, stretching both his arms out to his sides. The Urteil agents grunted as the bright light temporarily blinded them, using their arms to shield their eyes.

"Armored Gravitation lets me Special Summon up to four Level Four or lower Armor Monsters with different names from my deck as long as I control a face-up Psychic Armor Head on my field! The armor then attaches itself!" Varon let out a loud roar as his Psychic Armor Head helmet attached itself to his head with a flash of sparks. "Come to me, Psychic Armor Head!"

**[Psychic Armor Head: LV4/0/500] [Attack Position]**

"Active Guard!" a blue armor attached itself to Varon's chest, extending down to his ankles.

**[Active Guard: LV4/0/2500] [Defense Position]**

"Big Bang Blow! Trap Buster!" Varon screamed, two metallic gloves attaching to his arms.

**[Big Bang Blow: LV4/0/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Trap Buster: LV3/0/0] [Attack Position]**

"Buster Knuckle!" Varon continued, raising his left hand as a device attached itself to his armor. Varon let another scream rip, this one causing some of the weaker Urteil grunts to clamp their hands over their ears.

"This man…!" Fynn cried, his eyes going wide.

"Armor Monsters…!" Etzel muttered, matching Fynn's expression.

Stunned, Carly shot pictures of the spectacle with her camera. "Unbelievable! Monsters that attach themselves to the player's body?! What a huge scoop!"

Varon gave a crack of his fingers and a stretch of his arms and legs as he laughed at the enemies' reactions. "I should actually be thanking you guys! It's been a long time since I've really been able to cut loose like this! Now then, I'll continue by equipping the Equip Magic, Data Brain, with Psychic Armor Head!" Just like before, the area around Varon's head exploded with electricity as a device attached itself to his helmet. "To quote the doc over there, you'll find out the details later!"

Murdock gave a light scoff, focusing his eyes carefully on Varon's blue armor. "Very intriguing. This may be worth my time after all."

"Let's see here," Varon said to himself, eyeing the enemies one by one. "I guess I'll start with those weaklings in the front!" Varon's computer analyzed the Monsters on his enemies' field, giving him varying calculations.

As he did this, Murdock gave a raspy laugh and a swing of his arm. "You fool! I activate the effect of Alien Kid! When a Monster is Special Summoned on my opponent's side of the field, it adds one A-Counter onto the Summoned Monster! You just Special Summoned four Monsters, so each of your individual Armor pieces receives an A-Counter!"

Varon looked disgusted as four blob-creatures with hideous eyeballs attached to his arms and onto his chest. "Don't think your little tactics can scare me!"

"Don't be so sure," Murdock sneered with widened eyes. "Can you really fight calmly with unknown enemies penetrating your armor?"

"I can and will!" Varon shot back, raising his arms defensively. "My Dueling is attack only, as I already said!"

"That's it," Jonas mumbled to himself, cackling softly. "Keep wasting time as I increase my Spell Counters. Your two Spell Cards added two more cards to all three of my Royal Magical Libraries. That means I can remove all three and draw three new cards from my deck." Jonas did so, eliminating the lights in the surrounding library. To his pleasure, he now had two pieces of Exodia in his hand. As long as they continued focusing elsewhere, he'd gather Exodia and smash through his armor with the almighty Exodo Flame!

"Okay!" Varon finally said, turning toward the bloodied Vester, who was still damaged from Divine's attack earlier. "I'll start with you! Let's see if your flames can withstand my punch!"

"Here goes!" Varon cried, using his foot to propel him before dashing into a powerful thrust of his fist. "I activate Buster Knuckle's effect! It gains 200 Attack Points for every Armor Monster I control!"

**[Buster Knuckle's ATK: 0 - 1000]**

"My target is your Raging Flame Spirit! Buster Knuckle!"

**[Raging Flame Spirit's ATK: 100]**

"Get real!" Vester growled, giving a snap of his wrist. "You walked right into my trap, you fool! Radiant Mirror Force!" Vester laughed as a white barrier rose out of the ground to guard his Monsters. "This card activates when you attack while you control three or more Attack Position Monsters! It'll destroy every Monster on your field in Attack Mode!"

"USELESS!" Varon screamed, cocking back for a full force punch. "Trap Buster, activate!" Grinning, Varon shattered right through the barrier, heading straight for the weak flame spirit.

"What?!" Vester cried, his eyes popping out of his head as the impact landed, exploding his Monster and sending him sliding across the pavement. The EXPAIN System activated, drawing blood from Vester's nose from the force of the impact.

**[Urteil's LP: 8000 - 7100]**

"I'm not done yet!" Varon screamed, passing through Varon's defenses and straight for his chest. "Screw your EXPAIN System! I don't need that shit to make you feel my fist! Eat this!" Vester attempted to raise a flame shield, but Varon easily passed through it and landed a haymaker straight to his jaw, sending him crashing into the rubble that was once a wall.

"Done already?!" Varon cried, hopping back over to where Carly sat on the ground recording the incident. "Is that the best Urteil can give?! Trap Buster negates all Traps that target an Armor Monster or more than two Monsters on my field! Your petty tricks won't work against me!" Cocking his eyebrows arrogantly, Varon let his arm drop back to his side. "Only one Armor Monster can attack per turn, so my turn's over! Now bring it!"

"H-Hold on!" Vester cringed, forcing himself out of the rubble despite his pain. "I activate the Trap Card, Backfire! When a Fire-Attribute Monster I control is destroyed, it deals the opponent 500 damage! You can't negate this effect!"

Varon grunted as a small flame blasted him, singing the surface of his armor a bit.

**[Varon's LP: 8000 - 7500]**

"So you can fight back a little, huh?" Varon said, barely fazed by the counterattack. "Interesting! Keep 'em comin'!"

"Don't get so cocky!" Fester the clown cut in, laughing it up. "Just because you made a hit doesn't mean we have anything to fear! In case you've forgotten, you've got a weak zero Attack Power Armor Monster on your field!" The clown pointed toward Psychic Armor Head. "It's my turn! Go, Peten the Dark Clown! Since he likes punching faces so much, go on and use your knife to slice through his skull!"

**[Peten the Dark Clown's ATK: 500]**

With a shrieking laugh, the clown hopped over to Varon's side, attempting to shatter the helmet.

"I may not be able to use my Stumbling/Tragedy combo to lock down your field since I didn't draw the Spell I needed, but I can still damage you!"

"_You're_ the ones getting cocky!" Varon cried suddenly, cocking both his arms back and sticking out his chest. To Fester's shock, the clown's blade met his chest armor instead, the blade cracking and the clown getting knocked back.

"When I control two or more Armor Monsters when I take an attack," Varon went on to explain, "I can redirect the attack to any Armor Monster I control!"

"Wha-?!" Fester's face paint peeled off as sweat poured down his already swollen face.

"Plus, Active Guard gains 500 Defense Points for each Armor Monster I control! It's current Defense Power is…"

**[Active Guard's DEF: 2500 - 5000]**

"Wh-What the hell?!" Fester cried, his eyes going bloodshot. "It's got 5000 Defense Po-" Fester was blown back by the force of the attack before he could finish.

**[Urteil's LP: 7100 - 2600]**

"You damn fool!" Etzel cried, glaring at the underling. "Think before you attack!"

"F#$&ing useless pricks!" Fynn snapped, flashing his teeth.

Holding his stomach on one knee, Fester cursed under his breath. Thanks to Trap Buster, he couldn't activate any of his face-down Trap Cards that were all designed to target opponent's Monsters and force them into Defense Position. His strategy was useless against this man. "I-I end my turn!"

"M-My turn," Absalom stuttered, barely able to draw his card. The larger man glanced up at Varon carefully, losing all confidence. It just couldn't be helped. His deck focused entirely on defense, after all. "I-I Normal Summon the Gemini Monster Dawnbreak Gardna to make its original Defense Power 2300!" Realizing he could do nothing else, Absalom quickly ended his turn.

Riley took over, eyeing the remaining cards in his hand carefully after drawing. "You're acting like you're untouchable," Riley barked, glancing up toward the opponent. "But you're wrong! I activate Dark World Lightning! This cad destroys one face-down card on my opponent's field and discards a card from my hand to the Graveyard!"

Varon scoffed as his Monster Reborn was revealed and shattered by a blast of purple lightning. "Oh well," Varon said with a shrug. "It's not like you guys will be destroying any of my Monsters anyway!"

"Tch," Riley grunted, gritting his teeth. "Stop trying to act cool! Trap, activate! Cemetery Bomb! This card inflicts 100 damage for each card in your Graveyard!"

**[Varon's LP: 7500 - 7300]**

"Big freaking deal!" Varon shot back, not so much as blinking at the blast from the card. "That was only 200 points! You gotta try harder than that!"

"Damn you!" Riley cried, whipping his arm forward. "Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World attacks Trap Buster!"

**[Trap Buster's ATK: 0]**

**[Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World's ATK: 1600]**

"Damn idiot!" Evilz cried, raising his finger. "Trap Card, activate! Draining Shield! This card negates an attack and increases our Life Points by that Monster's Attack Power!" Riley turned bright red as his Monster was stopped, realizing that he let his opponent shake him up, which was a no-no for any Duelist.

**[Urteil's LP: 2600 - 4200]**

"What a joke!" Varon cried, laughing his ass off. "Now they're wasting their cards on each other! I thought Urteil was supposed to be elite underground Duelists, not these washed up morons!"

"All of you, step aside!" Vester growled, wiping the blood off his face. "I owe this bastard some pain! He doesn't seem to be aware of my Raging Flame Spirits' effect! It can Direct Attack the player! Go, both of you!"

"Nice try!" Varon interjected with a thrust of his hand. "Trap, activate! Dimension Wall! This card activates when an opponent's Monster attacks and inflicts the damage I would have taken to my opponent instead! You can have them back!"

"What?!" Vester barely had time to react before his own servants charged their flames into his chest, once again driving him to his knees. "Damn him…! Now I can't raise their Attack Power with their effect because he wasn't damaged…!"

**[Urteil's LP: 4200 - 4000]**

"Worthless trash," Sly groaned, taking a step forward as the dust settled around him. "All you small fries can stay back. This man has proven that he's a powerful Psychic Duelist. He needs to be dealt with by a General who's also a Psychic Duelist. And fortunately," Sly said with a smirk, "I fit that category. I'll be your opponent now, Varon!"

Varon spent a moment observing Sly carefully, rubbing his hand over his chin. "Not too shabby. You must be decently strong. Let's see what you can do!"

"If you insist," Sly grinned, drawing his card and looking at it. "Even someone as strong as you can't possibly be so reckless as to think you stand a chance facing all of Urteil's most powerful Duelists at once. You're putting on a strong front, but I know you must be at least mildly concerned deep down."

Varon paused for a minute before giving a shrug of his shoulders. "Why don't you attack and find out whether you've got my figured out!"

"Very well," Sly said with a devious smile, inserting his card into his Duel Disk. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Emergency Teleport! This card allows me to Special Summon one Level Three or lower Psychic-Type Monster from my hand or deck! Come to me, Mind Master!" Joining Sly's winged angel was a small machine brain with two mechanical arms.

**[Mind Master: LV1/100/200] [Attack Position]**

"Then I Normal Summon Psychic Jumper in Attack Position!" Sly continued manifesting the blue creature wearing a brown jacket.

**[Psychic Jumper: LV2/100/1500]**

"I activate Psychic Jumper's effect!" Sly said with a whip of his arm. "By paying 1000 Life Points, I can switch control of one Psychic-Type Monster I control with one Monster my opponent controls! I target my Mind Master and your Active Guard!"

**[Urteil's LP: 4000 - 3000]**

For the first time Varon found himself caught off guard, his mouth flying open as purple sparks appeared around his chest area. "What did you say?!" Varon let out a pained groan as the armor on his chest and legs was ripped off his body, reappearing in front of Sly. The weak flying brain robot took its place in front of Varon on his field.

"Those fools are too dense to understand basic logic," Sly said with a raise of his finger. "If the defense is too high, all you need to do is remove the threat. Now, even if you redirect the attack elsewhere, none of your Armor Monsters will be able to withstand an attack from my Night Wing Sorceress! Go! Attack Trap Buster!"

**[Night Wing Sorceress' ATK: 1300]**

**[Trap Buster's ATK: 0]**

Carly gasped as the winged angelic Monster dove toward Varon's arm, preparing to crash through his defenses.

"I switch the attack to my Buster Knuckle!" Varon cried quickly, raising his fist to intercept the attack. "Come!"

"It ends the same!" Sly cried, his eyes widening with intensity. "Go!"

"Don't think so!" Varon said with a raise of his arm. "Trap, activate! Mirror Mail! When an opposing Monster attacks, this card makes both Monsters' Attack Points equal!"

**[Night Wing Sorceress' ATK: 1300 - 0]**

"Wha-?!" Sly's smile faded when he suddenly realized he'd been outsmarted. Varon let out a roar as he punched through the angel's gut, destroying her. The force of the attack destroyed the main armor around his left arm, leaving only the Trap Buster attachment. Both Varon and Sly grunted as the force washed over the two, kicking a new cloud of dust into the air.

"Tch," Sly clicked, obviously irritated. "I'm still not done!" Sly continued, narrowing his eyes. "I activate the Spell Card, Psychokinesis, from my hand! When I control a Psychic-Type Monster, at the cost of 1000 Life, I can destroy one card on the field! I'll destroy your Trap Buster!" Sly screamed as his card zapped him, sending a blast of energy flying toward Varon's arm. Flinching in pain, Varon couldn't do anything to stop its destruction.

**[Urteil's LP: 3000 - 2000]**

"I've still got one attack left!" Sly continued, whipping his hand forward. "Psychic Jumper and Mind Master will also destroy each other!" On Sly's order, Psychic Jumper smashed its 100 ATK fist into the floating brain, shattering both instantaneously.

"Turn end!" Sly declared through the dust. "During my End Phase, I activate the Trap Card, Metaphysical Regeneration! This card increases our Life by 1000 points for each Psychic-Type Monster that was sent to the Graveyard this turn! There were a total of two, so we gain the 2000 Life back I spent!"

**[Urteil's LP: 2000 - 4000]**

"Phew," Varon grunted, wiping dirt off his forehead. "I take back what I said. Some of you guys are pretty tough." Pausing for a moment, Varon turned to glance back at Carly, who was curled up in a ball on the pavement. "Listen, girl! Get up and get ready to run on my cue! I'll try my best to create an opening!"

"R-Right!" Carly said, rising to her feet.

Stepping up beside Sly was the group's second Psychic Duelist, Anton, who wore a dead serious expression on his face. "You're definitely really strong. I'd like to test myself against you as well. My turn!"

Anton's aura expanded onto the field as he drew his card, Varon smirking as it washed over him. "So this guy's also a Psychic Duelist, eh? Let's see what you can do!"

"Gladly," Anton replied coolly, eyeing his card before placing it on his Duel Disk. "I Summon Gusto Gulldo in Attack Position!" Flapping its wings, Anton's blue eagle gave a caw as it floated in front of its master.

**[Gusto Gulldo: LV3/500/500] [Attack Position]**

"Here goes!" Anton cried, whipping his arm forward. "I'm Tuning my Level Three Gusto Gulldo with my Level Two Winda, Priestess of Gusto!"

**(3+2=5)**

Varon's expression stayed firm as the green Synchro Summoning light enveloped the buildings around them, the green-haired girl hopping on top of the blue eagle as they formed a telepathic bond.

"When two warriors from the other dimension come together as one, a new portal opens! Raise your staff again for the sake of liberation! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Daigusto Gulldos!"

**[Daigusto Gulldos: LV5/2200/800] [Attack Position]**

"When Gusto Gulldo is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Level Two or lower Gusto Monster from my deck! Come, Gusto Squirro!" Serious eyes still firm, Anton shifted his arm upward to signal the summoning of a large green and white squirrel.

**[Gusto Squirro: LV2/0/1800] [Attack Position]**

"I'm no done yet!" Anton said with a flick of his wrist. "I activate my face-down card! The Quick-Play Spell, Emergency Teleport, to Special Summon the Level Two Kamui, Hope of Gusto from my deck!" Joining the other four Gusto Monsters was another green-haired esper girl, this one sporting baggy clothing and a ponytail.

**[Kamui, Hope of Gusto: LV2/200/1000] [Attack Position]**

Anton took a moment to stare into Varon's eyes, observing him carefully. Despite the tough guy act, there was no way he wasn't at least a little concerned facing an entire army at once. Anton could tell he was shaken a bit by having his defenses shattered by Sly. Narrowing his eyes, Anton planned to not let the younger man outshine him. "I'm Tuning my Level Two Gust Squirro with my Level Two Kamui, Hope of Gusto and my Level Two Winda, Priestess of Gusto!"

**(2+2+2=6)**

"Great Priestess Warrior from the other dimension, raise your staff for the sake of justice! Cast thy foe into eternal remorse! Synchro Summon! Enchant, Daigusto Sphreeze!" The two espers and the big squirrel joined into one tougher looking girl who wielded a powerful staff.

**[Daigusto Sphreeze: LV6/2000/1300] [Attack Position]**

Varon's smirk faded as the two mid-tier Synchro Monsters aimed their staffs toward his body. The Armor Duelist's eyes glanced down to the one remaining card on his field. No matter what happened, that one card would turn the tables, regardless of who his opponent was.

"Trap, activate!" Anton cried, giving a raise of his hand as his card flipped face-up. "Blessings for Gusto! This card targets two Gusto Monsters in my Graveyard and returns them to my deck!" The spirits of the two Windas passed by their master before going back into his Duel Disk. "Then it targets a third Gusto Monster and Special Summons it onto my field! Come back to me, Gusto Squirro!"

**[Gusto Squirro: LV2/0/1800] [Attack Position]**

"Here I go," Anton said quietly, raising his hand slowly as his aura spiked. "I'm Tuning my Level Two Gusto Squirro with Winda, Priestess of Gusto!"

**(2+2=4)**

The final of the Winda sisters hopped onto the squirrel's back, who sprouted wings and took on the form of an armored falcon.

"When two souls of Earth and Heavens join together, a new portal is open! Emerge from the other dimension with resolve for change! Synchro Summon! Dive for Freedom, Daigusto Falcos!"

**[Daigusto Falcos: LV4/1400/1200] [Attack Position]**

"I activate Daigusto Gulldos' Monster Effect!" Anton said, pointing directly at Varon. "Once per turn, I can shuffle two Gusto Monsters from my Graveyard into my deck in order to target one face-up Monster my opponent controls and destroy it! Of course, I choose the core of your power, Psychic Armor Head!" Varon gasped as the spirits of Gusto Gulldo and Gusto Squirro returned to his deck, leaving behind a green energy surrounding Varon's head.

"You should learn this lesson," Anton said grimly, narrowing his eyes intensely. "Just because you're the original doesn't mean you're the most powerful. Now you'll feel the power of us modern day Psychic Duelists!" Giving a nod, Varon ordered his Gulldos to let the explosion loose, Varon screaming in pain as the metallic armor began to crack around his head.

"Get off your goddamn high horse!" Varon shouted at the top of his lungs, cocking both his arms back as he absorbed the impact. "I never once relied on my powers! I didn't even know I had them until recently! All I care about is fighting strong guys like you and crushing them with brute force! This is _nothing_ for me!" With a scream, Varon absorbed the explosion, reducing the damage to his skull significantly, but still sliding back across the pavement.

"A-Are you okay?!" Carly cried, running over to him.

"Yeah…!" Varon grunted, his back still turned to her. "Never mind that! Just stay ready like I told you!" Turning sharply toward Anton, Varon gave a jolt of his arm. "Trap, activate! Magnet Armor!" Giving a battle cry, Varon shot his arm forward as one of hi armors magnetically attached through a series of sparks. "This card revives one Armor Monster from my Graveyard in face-up Attack Position until the End Phase!"

**[Trap Buster: LV3/0/0] [Attack Position]**

"I'm not sure what your plan is," Anton said calmly, "but it won't work against me." Narrowing his eyes, Anton gave another raise of his arm. "Then I activate my face-down Trap Card!" Anton cried, lifting his third card. "Psychic Tuning! This card Special Summons a Monster from my Graveyard and treats it as a Tuner Monster! Come back to the field, Winda!"

**[Winda, Priestess of Gusto: LV2/1000/400] [Attack Position]**

"I believe I told you not to underestimate us," Anton said sternly, bringing both his hands out in front of him as his green-haired esper returned to him. "I'm Tuning my Level Two Winda, Priestess of Gusto with my Level Five Daigusto Gulldos!"

**(5+2=7)**

In a blast of energy, the teenage esper and the eagle evolved yet again, their hair and feathers growing larger and their bodies growing into adults.

"When two souls evolve, endless portals are opened! Reign over the Heavens with your unwavering power for the sake of tranquility! Synchro Summon! Dominate, Daigusto Eguls!"

**[Daigusto Eguls: LV7/2600/1800] [Attack Position]**

Anton groaned a bit as his own Trap Card blasted him before shattering. "When Psychic Tuning is sent to the Graveyard, I take 400 points of damage for the level of the Monster it was equipped to. Winda was a Level Two, so that's 800 damage…"

**[Urteil's LP: 4000 - 3200]**

"But that's nothing compared to the damage you're about to take," Anton said with a cold glare. "Allow me to demonstrate _my_ power this time! I activate Daigusto Falcos' effect! When Synchro Summoned, it increases the Attack Power of all Gusto Monsters on the field by 600 points!" Extending his arms, Anton added his own energy into Falcos' before spreading it between the other three Monsters on his field.

**[Daigusto Sphreeze's ATK: 2000 - 2600]**

**[Daigusto Falcos' ATK: 1400 - 2000]**

**[Daigusto Eguls' ATK: 2600 - 3200]**

"I'm still not done!" Anton cried, his eyes widening intensely as he flipped his fourth face-down up. "Trap, activate! Call of the Haunted! I revive Daigusto Gulldos!"

**[Daigusto Gulldos: LV5/2200/800] [Attack Position]**

**[Daigusto Gulldos' ATK: 2200 - 2800]**

"Can you withstand four powerful attacks?!" Anton cried, thrusting his arms forward. "Go, Daigusto Falcos! Attack Big Bang Blow! Falcon Dive!"

Suddenly grinning, Varon gave a fist pump of his own as the eagle-loli combo dashed forward. "And did you really think you could pierce my armor without consequences! I activate Big Bang Blow's effect! When destroyed while I control two or more Armor Monsters, it destroys every Monster on the field and inflicts damage equal to the total Attack Power of your destroyed Monsters! I won't have any Monsters with more than zero Attack Power while you'll have a whole _army_!" Eyes shooting open, Varon gave a sharp laugh. "In other words, it's _over_!"

"Absurd!" Xiaolin cried, her eyes widening in shock. "So he had this up his sleeve the entire time?!"

Leah gave a slight scoff, preparing to activate a card she had hidden on the field, but Anton raised an arm to stop her. "Don't, Leah. There's no need for you to get involved. Leave this to me." Eyeing his girl for a minute, Leah finally gave a silent nod as she took a step back.

As the armor on Varon's right arm began to crack apart, he let out another laugh. "Now eat _this_! BIG BANG BLOW!"

Eyes narrowing, Anton gave a sharp turn so he was facing Varon once again. "Not so fast!" Anton cut in, flipping yet another card on his field face-up. "Trap Card, activate! Dust Storm of Gusto!"

Varon's grin faded when a sudden tornado of pure energy whipped up onto the field, heading straight for Varon and his arm armor. "Wh-What?!"

"With this card activated," Anton explained darkly, "you can't activate any cards or effects during this turn when Gusto Monsters attack." Slowly raising his finger, he gave a point that struck a stunned response from the Armor Psychic Duelist. "Meaning you have no choice but to endure the attack _alone_!"

**[Varon's LP: 7300 - 5300]**

"I-Impossible…!" Varon cried, the explosion from his arm blasting him into a nearby building. Coughing up blood, Varon barely had time to react before the next flying Psychic headed straight for him.

"No one said you could stop yet!" Anton cried, giving the next order. "Go, Daigusto Sphreeze! Direct Attack!"

**[Daigusto Sprheeze's ATK: 2600]**

"Go, Daigusto Sphreeze! Sphreeze Breeze!"

Varon let out a pained cry as a mini tornado slammed through his chest, more blood plopping out of his mouth.

**[Varon's LP: 5300 - 2700]**

"The final attack will finish it!" Anton roared, his eyes flaring up. "Go, Daigusto Eguls! Salvation Dive!"

**[Daigusto Eguls' ATK: 3200]**

Just as he found the strength in his legs to stand, the large eagle servant and the young woman esper were right above him, preparing for a full force body dive. Eyes widening, Varon quickly spread both his arms to make some attempt to guard Carly from the incoming force as much as possible.

Just as Anton was sure the hit was going to succeed, however, his eyes widened when another Psychic Monster—female dressed in all pink—suddenly appeared between Varon and the attacking Eguls. "Wh-What in the-?!"

"That's enough of _that_ now, _boys_."

Everyone turned toward Jophiel, who now stood inside the battle field with his arms folded gently against his chest. As per the usual, he wore an amused smirk on his face.

"Jophiel?!" Anton cried, his eyes going wide. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Fynn roared, running up closer. "Who the hell asked you to get involved, and why are you getting in the way?!"

"Well, _Mr. Pooch_, I'd say that was quite _obvious_, wouldn't _you_?" Ignoring Fynn's angered reply, Jophiel had his eyes glued on Anton's, who had a natural fear toward the man. "I just sent my Serene Psychic Witch to attack your Daigusto Eguls."

**[Serene Psychic Witch: LV3/1400/1200] [Attack Position]**

"What are you thinking?!" Anton shot back, sweat drenching his once dry face. "If you do that, you'll only take the damage!"

Jophiel let a giggle out as he glanced down to his feet. "Slow on the uptake as usual, my boy. _Obviously _I just activated a _Trap Card_! Psychic Reactor!"

Jophiel spread both his arms out in front of him as a blast of green energy dispersed from his card. "This card can only be activated when I control a Psychic-Type Monster," he went on to explain, a gleam stretching across his pupils. "When a Psychic-Type Monster I control battles a Monster my opponent controls, _both _our Monsters are removed from play, sent straight to the Banished Pile!" Grinning, both the pink-dressed witch and the esper/bird pair vanished into nothingness.

"But why, Jophiel?!" Anton demanded, thrashing his arm to his side. "Even if you're not on our team, what could you possibly gain by defending that man?!"

Behind Jophiel, Varon was panting hard as he recovered from the previous strikes, blood pouring down his chin. "Who the hell is this guy?! His aura is unbearable…!"

"The answer is simple," Jophiel said with a lift of his finger. "Unlike you people, I actually consider myself to be a _true_ Duelist. The way you've conducted this Duel is _utterly disgraceful_. Even you must understand what I mean by that…_Alf_."

Jophiel narrowed his eyes, looking past Anton and the rest of the Generals toward Kappler, still watching from the screen inside the building. Kappler, who had his hand leaning against his face, let out a short laugh in reply. _"You never fail to amuse me, Jophiel. Even after 30 years of working together, I can never predict what you're going to do. What exactly do you want me to do?"_

"Do you _really_ need to ask me that, Alf?" Jophiel asked with a finger wave. "_Obviously_ I want you to _cancel_ this boring Duel already."

"_And why would I do that?" _Kappler asked, narrowing his eyes somewhat.

"The way this Duel is organized is utterly _sickening_," Jophiel continued, placing his hand over his chest. "My _maiden heart's_ about to _crack_ here, you know! It's as _fragile as glass_! To think the only man I once deemed on my level…about to lose to some half-baked Psychic Duelist like Anton?! I've got a great sense of humor, but that's just _not funny_!"

"This guy's going at it again," Divine grumbled, crossing his arms. "Always looking down on fellow Psychic Duelists!"

"It's just illogical," Jophiel continued, taking his fedora off his head with a spin on his index finger. "I mean, even _little old me _would be at a _serious disadvantage_ under these circumstances! The only bonus Varon gets is 8000 Life Points?! And you guys just pummel him without giving him a single turn?! I knew you guys were pathetic schoolyard bullies, but this just takes the cake! Even the most powerful Duelist would be helpless against a whole army without being able to draw a single card to defend himself!"

"_And what do you suggest we do about it?" _Kappler asked lazily, shrugging his shoulders on the screen. _"We can't worry about trivial matters like fairness and that nonsense when an intruder just broke into our facility. Every crime must be punished. This is the law of human nature. Even someone as egocentrically deluded as you must be able to grasp this concept."_

Jophiel gave a light scoff before placing his hat back over his head. "What I suggest is a simple _bet_. Alf, will you allow me to stake the fate of these intruders on a _game of chance_?"

Alf went quiet for a moment, considering the options before answering. After all, knowing Jophiel, he could easily turn the situation to his favor, so he would rather avoid unnecessary casualties from his army if at all possible, seeing as how they suffered already.

"_Very well. I'll let you handle this, Jophiel."_

Chuckling a bit, Jophiel gave a mock-bow before turning toward Fynn and Etzel. "You heard your leader. Now step aside…unless you'd like to get hurt."

"Screw you!" Etzel snapped, standing his ground with a fierce raise of his fist. "You think we'd really stand back and let you do as you please?! Even if _Heilandes_ tells us to?!"

Fynn said nothing, but he was more than ready for a full fight. He showed this by tearing the sleeves of his uniform and popping his veiny hulk-like muscles out. The broken bones from Varon's hit earlier cracked and popped as he did this, making him wince slightly, but not nearly enough to stop him.

Concerned for Carly's safety, Varon took a few steps back so he was shielding her entirely.

"Jophiel noticed this and gave a quiet, eerie laugh, his eyes darting toward the fellow Psychic. "Oh, _relax_, you… I have no interest in the girl _whatsoever_. I'm only interested in _you_." Jophiel gave an elegant point of his finger right toward Varon's chest. "The game we'll be playing is _very simple_. Even a _toddler_ could figure it out."

"Just hurry up and explain yourself!" Varon replied sharply, narrowing his eyes. "I don't have all day!"

"That's where I agree," Jophiel said, raising both his hands over his head like some kind of Frankenstein monster. "_Some_ of us _actually_ have things to do. So I'll be making this _quick_. Our little bet will be this…" Jophiel used his foot to draw a circle around himself, walking a few feet to his right and left to do so. "The time limit is five minutes. If, after that time limit expires, I am still standing within this circle, you _lose_. If, after the five minutes pass, I am even one centimeter outside of the circle, you and the pretty _little kid_ can run on to whatever princess fairy forest you came out of. Understand?"

Varon paused for a minute, his mouth parting slightly as he processed all of that. After being stunned, Varon suddenly tilted his head back for the longest laugh of his life. "You're freakin' _rich_, pal! That's it?! That's all I have to do to complete my mission and save this reckless kid?! Knock your pansy ass out of that dinky little circle?! That's _grand_! God, I can't stop _laughing_!"

Jophiel gave a slight smirk, placing his hand over his hat. "You're a _rambunctious_ little rascal, aren't you? I _like_ that! I'll even be _nice_ and not try to _fight back_!" Jophiel demonstrated by moving both his hands behind his back.

Varon let out another laugh, patting his sides. "Yeah, you're freakin' _nuts_! But if you _insist_…" Eyes widening and grin stretching, Varon gave a pump of his fist as his Armor helmet suddenly reappeared in front of him. "I'll just count this as my turn! Once per turn, during my Standby Phase, I can Special Summon Psychic Armor Head in Attack Position!"

**[Psychic Armor Head: LV4/0/500]**

Drawing a card off the top of his head, Varon glanced at it briefly before sliding it into his Duel Disk. "Let's go! Phoenix Gravitation! When I control a Psychic Armor Head, I can Special Summon up to four Armor Monsters from my Graveyard in face-up Attack Position!" Letting a roar rip from his throat, Varon struck a pose as a giant phoenix appeared behind him, his body enveloped by flames as his arm, chest, and leg armor returned to his body.

"Woman!" Varon cried, motioning behind him toward Carly. "No one's going to get past me now! Run as far as you can straight that way!" Varon pointed toward the dark allies behind the news reporter. "Once this is settled, I'll come find you! Just keep running and don't stop until you see me!"

"Y-Yes!" Carly cried, grasping her camera and immediately spinning around toward where Varon's finger pointed.

Jophiel waited patiently for the young woman's back to disappear before giving a light chuckle. "Very _noble_ of you. Now, then… Whenever you're _ready_…"

Grin stretching even wider, Varon balled his fist up into a steel ball. "Thought you'd _never_ ask! Get ready! This could be the _last punch you ever feel_!" Varon gave a sharp cock backward, bringing his arm all the way down to his waist and charging up visual white energy around him.

Divine, Sly, Anton, and Leah watched with wide eyes as Varon charged up, quickly feeling just how powerful he was in terms of strength.

Though he couldn't feel the energy from his location in Germany, Kappler could sense by the expression on Divine's face just how powerful this punch was going to be. Knowing Jophiel, this was all a part of his plan. Realizing that, Alf rose from his chair, knocking his chess board over onto the floor. _"Tenro!" _Kappler cried, his eyes looking desperate. _"Get Mel as far away from there as possible!" _

Tenro wasted no time complying, always following his orders to the letter. Before Mel could protest, she felt the metallic wolf scoop her up with his claw tail and fling her over his back, leaping across several buildings and disappearing from sight.

Laughing, Varon shot Jophiel a glance as the energy around his fist swirled around his knuckles like a ring around Saturn. "Just to warn you, I haven't unleashed energy like this in years, and my Psychic power's grown considerably since then! Even I have no idea what's gonna happen!"

Jophiel said nothing, retaining his firm grin. Once he saw his enemy wasn't about to back down, Varon finally whipped his fist forward like a bomb shell shot through a cannon. "You asked for it! Here goes!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Excellent!" Jophiel cried, his eyes rolling back into his head and his hat flying off from the force alone as Varon sped toward him like a bullet. At the last second, Jophiel lunged his chest forward and let out a loud cry of his own, a green energy exploding from his body and pouring across the street like a thick fog. Hair standing on end, Jophiel's eyes went crimson red as more and more energy expelled, washing over all the Urteil agents nearby.

"Th-This pressure…!" Xiaolin groaned, veins appearing in her eyes as she grasped her head. "It's like my very existence is being snuffed out!"

Vester attempted to shield himself and the ninja agent with his flames, but that proved utterly useless. Eyes rolling back, the two fell like stones onto the pavement. Next to them, the lower level grunts dropped one by one like flies, and all the cards on their fields exploded into dust. Nearby buildings broke apart, windows shattering and structures cracking. Car alarms in the distance went off, and several nearby screams were heard as innocents were drawn into the crossfire.

Inside the abandoned building, the screen showing Kappler's face exploded, leaving him wondering what had happened in Neo Domino City from his location in Germany.

Anton tried his best to withstand the force, but even he was sweating like a pig and falling to his knees. Sly tried to shield himself with his forearms, but he was sent flying back against the brick building, blood spilling from his mouth. Jonas let out a scream, his four Exodia cards he had collected literally burning into ashes before his eyes as he passed out. Anselm and Etzel were sent skidding across the pavement, their skin scraping and blood splattering in the process. The Mr. Fred clone gasped in shock, pushing William out of the way and taking the brunt of the energy by wrapping his body over him. The clone's body snapped and crunched under the pressure, Fred screaming in pain. Murdock gave a scoff, using Misaki as a shield for the brunt of the attack, who was bleeding profusely from her eyes, nose, and mouth.

Varon grunted, meeting Jophiel's energy head on, and sweat dripping down his face like a waterfall. Varon had to use the heels of his feet to grind holes into the pavement just to keep from being sent flying like the rest of the group. Jophiel powered up even more, cracking the armor pieces around Varon's arm. "Just a…little…more…!"

Jophiel wasn't so much as sweating, taking the brunt of the attack like it was some normal street fight. Letting loose a laugh, Jophiel absorbed Varon's energy through green strands being sucked from his body.

"He's doing the same thing as before…!" Divine cried, barely hanging on himself. "He's absorbing his energy somehow…! Just what the hell kind of Psychic Duelist is he?!"

"Dammit…!" Varon muttered, suddenly feeling weakened. "What the hell's happening…?!"

"What's _wrong_?" Jophiel taunted, noticing Varon's legs starting to shake. "Is this it? I haven't moved yet, you know!"

"S-Shut the hell up!" Varon muttered through clenched teeth, the armor around his chest finally breaking. "Compared to Jounouchi's punch…you ain't worth _shit_!"

Letting the loudest cry he could muster rip, Varon dug his heels into the pavement one last time, creating giant craters in the road as he dug his fist deeper into Jophiel's gut. "You ain't… gonna…intimidate…me!"

Jophiel's smile faded as he suddenly lost his footing. Eyes widening, Jophiel was shocked to feel his feet leave the pavement. With one final grunt, Varon used the last bit of his energy to push Jophiel out of the circle he created. Grunting, Jophiel winced in pain as the final explosion sent a veil of smoke covering the group.

An intense, bright light filled the back allies of Neo Domino City early that morning, destroying several nearby buildings and even killing some of the street punks who were out drug dealing under the cover of darkness.

By the time the light and smoke faded, most of the Urteil agents had been rendered unconscious. The only ones who were left standing were Jafar; whose Dark Synchro Monster shielded him from the brunt of the force, Murdock; who sacrifice Misaki's left arm and leg to save himself and his two Alien Monsters, Leah; who used her own massive energy to remain standing, and Fynn; who sacrificed both of his arms just to keep on his feet. William took some damage to his right arm, but the Mr. Fred clone in front of him was bleeding from every joint. Half of William's masked ripped off, revealing several scars across his chin and mouth.

"This can't be possible…!" Divine cried, his eyes twitching and his arms shaking, but still standing. "I knew Jophiel was insanely powerful, but this…! The two of them are levels beyond my own strength, and leaps and bounds beyond Sly's…!" Forcing a grin despite his fear, Divine gave a shaky laugh. "That's the kind of power I need for my Psychic Army…! If only I could obtain it…!"

Inside a giant crater in the center of the once-street, a small trail of blood trickled down Jophiel's lip as Varon remained standing with his fist deep inside the green-haired Psychic's gut. Laughing softly, Jophiel wiped the blood away as he glanced down to his feet. Noticing that he had been blown about five feet away from his circle, he finally glared back up at Varon with softening eyes.

"Pretty damn _good_, Varon…" Varon returned the gaze, blood all over his face and his Psychic Armor Head finally cracking away. "You're the only person in my entire 65 years of life who has ever managed to damage me this much... You should truly be _proud_ of that."

Varon finally slid his fist away from Jophiel's stomach, gasping when he saw the short amount of distance the two had moved. "Impossible…! All my power and I only moved him a few feet…?!"

Rubbing his sore stomach, Jophiel walked away from Varon to pick up his hat that had been blown to the other side of the building.

Still panting, Varon could barely find the strength to move for at least five minutes. "What's your aim in all of this…? Are you really working with Urteil?"

"You know, I'm _really_ getting tired of answering that question these days," Jophiel said with a laugh, placing his dirtied hat back on his head. "All I'll say is that I, like many of the people gathered here, have my own objectives. As for _you_," Jophiel said with a grin, "as per our agreement, you're _free to go_. You'd best tell that daring little girl not to show her face around here anymore. I may not be so…_nice_ next time."

Varon stared for a moment before realizing he had nothing to gain staying there. Though he had his original mission, he was far too weak now to do anything further. Picking up his Duel Disk and breathing a sigh of relief when he saw his own powers had protected his deck from harm, Varon slowly made a turn toward his exit after giving Jophiel, Divine, and the other conscious members a long glare. Truth be told, considering all the buildings in the vicinity were now reduced to rubble, it didn't take him long to see Carly running in the distance. Using what little energy he had left, Varon ran toward her.

Jophiel gave one last smile before using his powers to levitate into the air, looking down at Divine. "Well, Divine, I'll let you wake up Sleeping Beauty over there," he said as he pointed toward Sly, who was lying in a heap on the ground beside Anton. "I suppose the two of us will meet at the stadium tomorrow for the tournament. In the meantime, I have no own business to attend to. Toodaloo!"

With that, Jophiel flew off with one last wave before disappearing into the smoky night sky, leaving Divine and the conscious Urteil Generals to clean up the mess left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Moving about 20 minutes back in time, we move to the previously serene and quiet neighborhood where Stephanie's house was located. Completely oblivious to the chaos unfolding on the other side of the city, Yukio found himself trapped in relationship issues of his own. Wait, how could they be relationship issues when this was all a one-sided couple to begin with? Yes, even the narration has become completely biased toward Stephanie's one-track mind!<p>

Anyhow, with the previous chaos inside Stephanie's household still fresh in his mind—ranging from awkward conversations to uncomfortable bath scenes—Yukio found himself wide awake as he lay on Stephanie's soft mattress with his back to her. Even Yukio wasn't sure why he was so uncomfortable. Honestly, he had been sleeping on the same bed as Stephanie even back at his place. Maybe it was because this was her bed and that stirred up uncomfortable feelings he hadn't felt before? Or maybe it was because Stephanie had made a complete fool of him this evening and it was grinding on his nerves. Eyes twitching, he recalled the young woman's voice only about 15 minutes earlier.

"_Aren't you bold all of a sudden? You think I'll just get in bed with you because you told me to? Well okay, but only because it's you."_

Or perhaps his irritation came instead from the light tickling feeling coming from the back of his neck? An angry vein popping on his forehead, Yukio turned his head just enough to see a sly Stephanie staring up from where she was lying behind him, amusing herself by lightly brushing her fingers along his neck. Finally reaching his boiling point, Yukio closed his eyes and growled, "Will you stop doing that?"

"Why?" came Stephanie's halfhearted reply, tilting her head to the side cutely. Opening his eyes and turning completely to face her, Yukio growled again, "You know why! I'm trying to sleep! It's the middle of the night!"

"Talk to me a while," Stephanie moaned in reply, stretching her arms behind her head with a teary-eyed yawn. Narrowing his eyes, Yukio replied in a grunt, "Go to sleep."

"Turn around and talk to me."

"I want to sleep."

Seeing Yukio turn his head back to his wall, Stephanie let out an irritated sigh. "You took a nap earlier." Groaning, Yukio slapped his hands against his forehead, still exhausted from his earlier experience. "That doesn't mean I'm not still tired. And what about you? You're clearly yawning. Even a bundle of energy like you has to sleep at some point."

"I'm wide awake!" Stephanie insisted, shaking a balled up fist defiantly. "I'm just yawning from boredom! Now talk to me!"

Yukio buried his face in his hands, shaking his head. Knowing her, she was probably telling the truth. This girl had the energy of a monster or something, Yukio could swear. Regardless, he wasn't about to give in. It usually never worked, but Yukio was going to try ignoring her for a change, attempting to shut his eyes again as he rolled onto his stomach under the covers.

The plan seemed to work for a few minutes to Yukio's relief, but he was unable to see the contemplating stare in Stephanie's eyes as she rubbed her hand over her chin in deep thought. Seeing Yukio ignoring her, Stephanie realized she needed to search her mind for a hidden trump card. After wracking her brain for a few minutes, a dangerous light flashed in her eyes as a memory stirred up in her mind.

Just as Yukio was beginning to doze off, he suddenly felt Stephanie poking his back lightly with her finger. Flustered and irritated, Yukio shot his eyes open to stare into the girl's big brown eyes. "What?!" he snapped, clearly annoyed.

"I want my reward," Stephanie replied casually, raising her finger nonchalantly. Yukio raised a tired eyebrow at this, staring at the woman like she had three heads. "What reward?"

"Oh, you don't remember?" Stephanie asked sarcastically, folding her arms against her chest. "I thought your memory was pretty sharp. I'm talking about that game we played earlier at the stadium. Earlier you said if I won that game you'd do whatever I wanted."

Yukio moaned under his breath slightly as he rewound his brain through the various events of the day to something that happened earlier. It took a couple of minutes, but Yukio slowly began remembering what Stephanie was referring to, and his mouth fell open as his own voice echoed in his head:

"_Okay, Stephanie, since you want to flirt so badly, let's play a game! It's called the Silent Game! Whoever can go the longest without saying anything will get a reward later! Understand?!"_

"_Okay! I just need to be quiet, right?! Even I can do that!"_

Tensing slightly at the memory, Yukio reflexively turned away. "That wasn't-"

"Yup, and now I'm here to accept my reward, and that's you doing one thing I want you to do!"

"I-I already told you that didn't count!" Yukio cried, keeping his head turned from her view. "A sigh does not qualify as talking! How many times must I say it?!"

"Forget that!" Stephanie cried, grabbing Yukio's shoulder and trying to forcefully turn him toward her. "I won and now I want pillow talk, so turn around and talk to me!"

"Pillow-Don't call it something weird like that!" Yukio grew increasingly flustered as he was forced to stare into Stephanie's eyes. "Like what?" she asked, blinking cutely. "Like..." Yukio started, suddenly finding himself at a loss for words as he stared into her. "Forget it," he said suddenly, sounding defeated. "Fine, but I don't need to turn around to talk."

As Yukio forced his head back to the corner of the dark room, Stephanie glanced down at the pink negligee she was wearing and huffed slightly at Yukio's refusal to look at her. Stephanie glared at his back for a moment, but her expression shifted as she got another idea. Stephanie slid closer to Yukio until she was right up against his back, her well figured body pushing into him. The action didn't go unnoticed by Yukio, but in this situation it reinforced his resolve to not turn around to see what she was doing. Stephanie, carefully inched her face closer to Yukio's ear, slowly parted her lips and lightly bit down on his earlobe. This sparked an immediate reaction, causing Yukio to quickly spin around to face her.

"What are you doing!?" he cried, his face dark red. Shrugging, Stephanie seemed indifferent to his reaction. "I thought you liked that stuff."

"Wh-Why would you think-"

"You know why," Stephanie replied with a raise of her hand. "Well at least it worked."

"What are you-" Yukio cut himself off as Stephanie wrapped her arms around him, preventing him from turning his back to her again. "I win," Stephanie whispered into his ear lightly, a seductive smile coming to her lips. "I always win. You should understand that by now."

Yukio stared at the brunette for a minute before heaving a heavy sigh. "You..." Yukio finally let his shoulders slump slightly, showing that he gave in. He knew there was ultimately no point in getting worked up as it would just encourage her to act up even more. The two of them quietly stared at each other for a time until Yukio turned his head away slightly when he found his eyes trying to wander from her face. Stephanie simply giggled about it.

"Well, didn't you want to talk about something?" Yukio finally asked, shifting his eyes nervously as he tried to stare at her. Stephanie turned her eyes away in thought as she quickly contemplated something to talk about. After several seconds she turned her attention back to Yukio's face. Smiling slightly, she slowly reached her hand up and gently traced her fingers along the scar on Yukio's face.

"What are you doing...?" he started, tensing up again as her finger darted over his flesh. "How did you get this?" Stephanie asked, staring directly into his eyes. Yukio gritted his teeth slightly at the uncomfortable question, finding it difficult to muster a response. "You don't need to kn—"

Yukio stopped himself when he saw the sad look slowly appearing on Stephanie's face. It was something that Yukio found painful to see. Apparently his tone must have been harsher then he intended it to be. As he looked at her, Yukio was reminded of their argument the night before:

"_What do you even know about me!?"_

"_Nothing! You won't tell me anything, so how can I!? It's just like with Jack and everyone else! I'm trying my best, but you just treat me like a nuisance and won't give me a chance!"_

After a few moments, Yukio slowly brought his hand up to Stephanie's which was still resting on his face. Stephanie's expression saddened more as she expected him to forcefully remove her hand from his face. However, Yukio simply laid his hand on top of hers. This action caught Stephanie's attention and she looked at Yukio with a mixture of hopefulness and confusion. Yukio didn't respond and simple stared back at her. Stephanie, after some brief consideration, began to turn her hand around under his slowly and carefully, not wanting him to pull his away. Eventually she managed to turn her hand so their palms were pressed against each other. She then gently began to nudge his fingers apart with her interlocking them. Yukio's fingers curled along with her, mostly out of reflex. However, after a few moments, Yukio put some strength into his hand to give hers a light squeeze. Stephanie smiled at this and brought their conjoined hand down to rest in between their heads so she could look at them. After almost a minute of silence Yukio spoke.

"Zero Reverse."

"Hmmm?" Stephanie blinked, caught off guard by his sudden response. "Zero Reverse," Yukio repeated, lowering his eyes slightly. "You asked how I got my scar. That's how."

Stephanie paused slightly at this, her eyes going sad again at his answer. "Oh..." Stephanie was unsure what else to say, suddenly feeling stupid for asking about his scar and realizing that it was a touchy subject. To her surprise, Yukio continued speaking after a bit more silence. "We were at the park that day. Me, my father, my mother, and Yui."

"...Yui?"

"My sister," Yukio replied, his tone softening considerably. Stephanie sighed quietly, various emotions stirring up inside her. "Oh, so Yui was your sister..." she replied solemnly, her eyes not leaving his for a second. This caught Yukio's attention, his eyes rising to meet hers again. "What?"

Stephanie blushed slightly, her voice rising in pitch. "I...uh... well, I heard you say that name before...in your sleep..." Yukio went quiet at this, feeling a bit embarrassed. "What was she like?" Stephanie finally asked after a couple minutes of silence. "Were you close?" Stephanie asked, trying to steer the conversation to something more pleasant. However, Yukio's response wasn't what she was expecting.

"She was a brat," Yukio said quietly, a small smile appearing on his face. Stephanie blinked at this, wondering if she misheard him. "Huh?"

"She was stubborn, childish, and impossible to deal with. She would throw temper tantrums if she couldn't get her way. She tried to act tough all the time, but if you upset her she'd pout like some baby—"

Yukio stopped when he heard Stephanie giggling. "What is it?" he asked cautiously, raising an eyebrow as he looked back up at the brunette. "So basically she was her brother's sister?" Stephanie asked cutely, a warm smile on her lips.

"Wh-you- Oh forget it." Yukio turned his head away from Stephanie, finding himself embarrassed once again. Stephanie giggled again and lightly poked his cheek. "Come on, don't pout." Yukio just sighed in annoyance at this, his eyes fixated on the dark floor by his feet. "After a while, Stephanie's expression became more serious as she contemplated the next question that came to her mind. Part of her felt she shouldn't ask it, but another felt that she had to. "What...happened to her? I mean, did she...?"

Stephanie trailed off, finding it suddenly uncomfortable to continue speaking. Yukio went silent for a time, but eventually responded. "She died… along with our parents, on that day."

"...What happened?" Stephanie finally continued, lowering her eyes. "I mean, Zero Reverse… what was it like?"

Yukio found himself shaking slightly, letting his hand drop from Stephanie's so he could clench his trembling arm. He closed his eyes as flashes of the horrible incident that once split Neo Domino City into two came to his mind. "...It...There was this column of light. You saw it shoot up in the distance and almost as soon as you saw it just expanded and swallowed everything… just like, nothing but light and then nothing…" Still shaking, Yukio instinctively rubbed his fingers over his scar, recalling how he first realized in horror that his eye had been cut deeply during the explosion.

Stephanie's eyes saddened as she watched, feeling helpless as he continued his story. "Everything was gone," Yukio said softly, his voice shaking a bit as he remembered the image of his stiff parents impaled by shrapnel in the dark hell he woke up to. "My parents were dead, and Yui..." Yukio's eyes went blank as images of Yui's mangled bloody remains flashed into his mind.

Stephanie went quiet, deciding it might be better if they stopped talking about it for now. To her surprise, however, Yukio spoke again after briefly going silent. "...It was my fault..."

Stephanie turned toward him, suddenly distraught by his words. "What?"

"Yui...that day, we had some stupid kid's argument and she ran off..." Yukio continued as he told his story, his eyes dark and glazed. "We found her later sitting under a stone bridge sulking... Our parents told me to apologize, but I didn't...I went to her and snapped at her again and then left her... While I was walking away, it happened and before I knew what was going on everything was destroyed… The bridge she was under was rubble, but I survived. If I hadn't left her there… if I'd apologized… if she'd been with me then..." Yukio's voice grew deeply emotional, as if he was about so start crying. As he continued, he placed his hand over his forehead to hide his embarrassment. "I was like yesterday… If I hadn't made you leave, you wouldn't have had to go through... No, if you hadn't met me at all..."

"Yukio..." Stephanie started, tears welling up in her eyes as she stared into him. Still trembling, Yukio continued. "It's so hard…being the one to survive…" Yukio recalled the words of Jose, who he had encountered right after the Zero Reverse finished:

"_The Zero Reverse incident has still made considerable progress for us. Now these foolish humans will learn the darkness of their precious Momentum."_

Still shaking, Yukio's voice grew more intense as anger filled his gut. "Why do others get to take lives…?! What gives them the right to decide who lives and dies…?!" Z-one's image then came to his mind, stirring up angry emotions in his chest once again.

Yukio stopped when he felt a familiar touch on his cheek. Yukio briefly glanced up to see Stephanie gently touching his face, but he found himself looking away. Yukio went silent again for a while but eventually found himself speaking again, almost against his will. "The first thing I did was try to dig her out, but...it was pointless. I stopped when I saw... there was so much blood..."

Yukio fell silent again, attempting to regain control over his emotions. Stephanie tried to stop, but before she could catch herself she found herself asking another question. "You were six when it happened, right?" Yukio quietly nodded, his eyes once again sinking to the floor. After a bit more silence, Yukio started talking again. "...I buried them, you know…by myself...I couldn't just leave them there...I had to dig Yui out first...I...I couldn't...I couldn't even tell what I was looking at...I—"

Yukio was cut off by Stephanie suddenly putting her arms around him and pulling him close to her, gently holding his head against her chest. Eyes opening in sudden surprise, Yukio glanced up at the pretty young woman. "What are...?"

Yukio's question died out as Stephanie gently petted his head, shushing him. "It's okay,' she whispered in a gentle, motherly voice. "Don't think about it."

Yukio was unable to respond and simply lied there, letting her comfort him and listening to the rhythmic beating of her heart. Gradually Yukio found his consciousness fading, but he didn't try to fight it. He quietly put his arm around Stephanie, hugging her lightly as he closed his eyes and started falling asleep.

Their tender moment, however, came to a crashing halt at an exploding boom coming from outside the window. The force of the explosion shook the entire house, causing both Yukio and Stephanie to jump up out of their bed in terror. "Wh-What's going on?!" Stephanie cried, seeing a bright flash of light accompanying the explosion. Beside her, Yukio immediately went pale as the experience immediately brought his mindset back to the Zero Reverse incident.

"Wh-What…?" Yukio stuttered, his eyes dimming as the light washed over him. "This can't be…! Not again…!"

The explosion lasted for several minutes before everything came back to an eerie silence. Yukio and Stephanie rushed out through the front door, shocked to see a pillar of light fading in the distance. Several other neighbors had been startled as well, all gathering outside their houses in fear of what they suspected to be a terrorist attack of some kind. Stephanie could tell this was bothering Yukio quite a bit and it was understandable. How could such a thing happen right after they had that conversation?

Yukio and Stephanie weren't the only ones who felt the massive explosion. The members of Team 5D's were outside Yusei's mansion, all of them still up deep in the night working on their decks. Seeing the light in the distance, Yusei in particular looked extremely disturbed, wondering to himself what they should do.

Participating teams throughout the city glanced up at the unexpected spectacle, a look of shock and awe in their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Carly ran, ran some more, and then ran some more beyond that. Her mind was blank, unable to comprehend the level of energy she just felt go off behind her. Screw it all! There was no way an ordinary reporter like her could stand up to monsters like that! Just as she was tearing up at the thought of Jophiel's presence and the other Urteil members, she felt a tug at her arm and let out a scream.<p>

"Relax!" Varon shouted, yanking her toward him. "Just calm the hell down! I know things got hairy back there, but there's no reason for you to scream like a lost child!"

"That's easy for _you_ to say!" Carly shot back, shaking her fists angrily. "With strength like that, what do you have to fear?! I'm going to have nightmares about this for months, you know!"

Varon heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing his hand through his dirty hair. "You're a bundle of energy for someone scared out of her mind. Hell, this is your fault in the first place!" Varon shook his fist back, an angry vein appearing on the back of his head. "What the hell were you trying to do out there?! You'd be a dead body right now if it wasn't for me, so show some gratitude!"

Carly paused for a minute, realizing he was right. "S-Sorry! Thank you very much for saving me, Varon-_san_!"

"I told you to stop it with the formalities!" Varon shot back, lightly slapping her head. "It makes me sick! And what the hell is your name, anyway?! I'm getting tired of calling you 'woman'!"

"C-Carly," the reporter stammered, adjusting her camera and holding out in front of her. "I'm a news reporter for the local newspaper. I was trying to expose Urteil's and the New Arcadia Movement's actions, but I guess I got a little careless. It won't happen again!" Carly paused for a minute, suddenly receiving an odd flashback of being blasted out a window and falling to her death. "Why do I feel like this has happened before?"

"You're _damn right_ it won't happen again!" Varon shouted, using his hand to push her head downward. "I'm gonna have a nice, long chat with Hayato about getting your ass on house arrest until this is all over!"

"Say what?! You can't just decide something like that on your own! That's kidnapping and going against the rights of the public!"

"I don't wanna hear that from a member of the media! And I'm sure as hell not gonna take orders from some snot-nosed reporter lost in the big boys' downtown!"

The two shared an irritated stare down before they backed down, both too tired to continue. "Oh, dammit all," Varon moaned, rubbing his shoulder with his other hand. "That bastard really did a number on my back…! I didn't realize it, but it looks like age is catching up with me…! It may be time to retire pretty soon…!"

"Well, I really did mean it when I said I appreciated you helping me," Carly said quietly, fixing her swirly glasses uncomfortably. "Thanks."

Varon met eyes with the younger woman, pausing before releasing a heavy sigh. "You've got a brass pair for doing that, you know," he said quietly, rubbing his hand over his head. "I respect you for that, Carly. But don't ever do that again. Surely you have people that care about you. What would they say?"

Carly fidgeted with her camera softly, lowering her head in shame. "They'd no doubt be really mad at me. But they're busy with the R.W.F.! I just wanted to be of some use."

"Listen, kid," Varon said, hand on hip as he looked toward the dark sky. "Sometimes you mean good but cause more problems. From now on, always think about those who care about you before putting your own selfish desires first. Your perspective on things will change."

The two walked a bit further away from the Urteil base, keeping quiet and to themselves for several minutes as Varon's words weighed heavy on Carly's heart. After a while, Carly finally turned to the A.D.'s mercenary and started to speak. "Say, Varon, just who are you, for real? Are you really the first Psychic Duelist recorded in history like that other man said?"

"Hell if I know," Varon shrugged, placing his hands behind his head. "I didn't even know what the hell a Psychic Duelist was until a few years ago. Some guy I talked to told me I had an extremely powerful aura, but I chalked it up to my past experiences. See, I used to belong to a world supremacy similar to Yliaster and Urteil known as Doma. You may not believe it, but we were going around stealing people's souls to revive some giant ass god."

"I think I'll believe anything at this point," Carly said nonchalantly, rubbing her camera as she listened. "If only I had the evidence to back it all up."

"Well anyway, I always thought my ability to control the Armor Deck was because of the Seal of Orichalcos, but I guess it was because of my own dormant ability. Maybe that's why Dartz targeted me in the first place. Just like Alf Kappler's using his men like pawns, that Dartz bastard was the same way. But Yugi Mutou, Jounouchi Katsuya, and Seto Kaiba saved us and defeated Doma." Varon gave a light chuckle as he thought of the past, a slight smile coming to his lips. "Who the hell would have thought the three of us could go on to become productive members of society? It's almost enough to make me laugh. Hell, Amelda and Rafael even went on to start families of their own! But that kind of life style just doesn't suit me! I've always been a bit of a wild card, you see." Varon pointed to himself with a lighthearted laugh, earning a smile from Carly.

"If you were really doing things like that back then, I think you've changed a lot too," she said with a friendly smile. "And you just saved me, so you're doing well for society."

"I guess," Varon said with a light shrug, glancing at the rubble ahead of him. "I met Hayato about five years ago when I was running out of pocket change. I'm not really good with public service jobs or with people, so I thought I'd have to put these fists to good use. Hayato's Project Advanced Duelists organization sounded interesting, but I don't like the idea of being tied down by an organization. I decided to start my own mercenary business with a few guys similar to me I met along the way who used to go to the Duel Academia. We do random jobs for Project A.D.'s and a few other big organizations who pay us good money. Whenever there's a job too dirty for even Hayato's men, me and the boys are called to do it. Since we're not officially members, all the blame goes with us instead of Hayato."

Carly gave a deadpan glance, turning toward the agent with blank eyes. "So, basically, you're the fall guy."

Varon's face scrunched up in immediate disapproval of the comment, his eyes flashing wildly. "That's rude! Have some respect for your elders, kid! I'll have you know that I never planned to come back to little Japan again after the last incident." Varon turned his cheek, raising his arm in disgust as he voiced his inner complaints. "The only reason I even agreed to this mission was because a woman named Lara Terryal is somewhere in Neo Domino City. The pay was just a bonus while I searched around looking for her. Then I ended up saving your ass in the process."

"Lara Terryal?" Carly blinked, tilting her head to the side. "Never heard of her. You came all the way to Japan for her, so she must be important."

"Not at all," Varon quickly waved the comment off like it was a dirty rag. "The opposite, in fact. She's the biggest pain in the ass I've ever had to deal with. She's impulsive, selfish, ditzy, dense, rude, obnoxious, disrespectful…"

Varon went silent for a moment, staring right into Carly's eyes for what seemed like a minute. "…impulsive, obnoxious-"

"You're not done yet?! And you already used those words!"

Carly began to sweat as Varon rubbed his chin in deep thought. "That's weird. I was positive there was more words to describe here than that…"

"So _clearly _you two don't get along," Carly said wearily. "Why would you go so far for her, then?"

"It's…complicated," Varon replied softly, scratching his head uncomfortably. "I owe her mother and father for some things. I promised them that I'd watch over her within the Project A.D.'s organization since she's so reckless. In fact, she was supposed to join the Black Ops Division with Ingrid Goldstein and Jack Wilstone a few months ago. I went with her to Germany to meet them at Ingrid's mansion one day, and after turning my back for a split second she just disappeared."

"How the hell did she just disappear?" Carly wondered, covering her mouth in shock. "More like, who the hell _is_ she?"

"She's _Lara_," Varon said with a raise of his finger. "That's just how she is. She'll vanish for months on end and just show up in your apartment one day when you're in your boxers like she was never gone. Without even making a sound. While you're browsing inappropriate websites. She's a _demon_."

"Sounds like you're speaking from personal experience…" Carly replied humorlessly. Shifting to a more serious tone, Carly removed her laptop from the bag she was carrying around her shoulder. "Well, I owe you for saving me. Want me to help you find her?"

Varon shifted slightly, turning toward her with sudden interest. "Thanks, but I've already got a pretty good idea where she is. I've got a tracking device on her that's pretty handy, but the signal here's been pretty weak in this city. Probably because of that damn EXPAIN System. I can tell she's here in the city, but I can't pinpoint her exact location. It doesn't help that she's always on the move and never stays in the same place for more than a few minutes."

Carly turned toward the older man curiously as he spoke, adjusting her glasses. "I'm not gonna ask about that tracking device you have on her or why." Carly turned back to her laptop, starting to type quickly and flawlessly. "I may not have any idea who this person is, but I'm pretty good at locating people I've never met before. I should be able to locate her in an hour or so if I check all the Facebook and Twitter pages from people who bought a ticket for the R.W.F. today. If that doesn't work, I'll check other citizens as well. She seems like an odd person, so there has to be a sighting somewhere if she's within this city."

Varon folded his arms cautiously as he watched the reporter type away on her portable computer. "You say some sickening things with such a straight face. Well, either way, you'll be safe if you stick by me for now, so take your time."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Mel and Tenro arrived back at the ruins of their former hideout, shocked to see nothing but rubble. As they hopped down onto the ground off the half-destroyed building they were standing on, they saw many Urteil grunts still knocked unconscious and the other generals just now getting to their feet, obviously still in a daze. Even the tank containing Aqua's liquefied body had been shattered, leaving him helpless and flopping around in a puddle on the stone floor.<p>

"Unbelievable…!" Mel cried, her eyes widening as her hood blew around in the wind. "Those two Psychic Duelists alone took out this entire area of the city…! That Jophiel Omniel bastard… Are you sure we can trust keeping him within the organization?"

"_He is certainly a loose cannon," _came Kappler's voice from Mel's personal video phone. "_However, much like Yukio Kyoji, it's best to keep our enemies closer than our friends. As long as we continue to humor him, we'll avoid unnecessary conflict. One of these days we'll cross paths, but you should forget him for now."_

"Well, what do you want to do about the meeting?" Mel asked, noticing that none of the members were up for it at the moment.

"_I'll end it there," _the leader said nonchalantly, giving a shrug on her screen. _"I already said most of what I needed to say with the exception of one or two things that could still present a problem. Regardless, though, there isn't much I can do about those things now."_

Mel grunted something that Kappler didn't quite catch, the leader noticing her grumpy expression. _"By the way, Mel… I've been meaning to talk to you privately about your reckless actions today, so I'll take that opportunity now."_

Mel heaved a heavy sigh, knowing another one of the man's lectures was coming. "Let's get this over with, Dad. I've got a bone to pick with you for sending Tenro to spy on me."

"_I did it to protect you," _Kappler replied calmly, narrowing his eyes slightly as she watched the girl's somber expression carefully. _"And I was right in doing so. As you demonstrated today, you are incapable of putting the group before yourself. Why did you feel it necessary to attack Yusha Takanashi by yourself without orders? You should be fully aware of how strong he is. You could have gotten yourself arrested, which would have put your life, as well as mine and all the others, in danger."_

"Don't give me that, Dad!" Mel scoffed, folding her arms stubbornly. "The only reason I'm even a part of Urteil in the first place is so I can settle things with Yusha Takanashi once and for all! I refuse to apologize for acting on my desire to settle that vendetta!"

"_I understand your emotions all too well," _Kappler replied gravely, his eyes darkening. _"That's all the more reason why I'm having this conversation with you. If you get yourself killed in a meaningless fight, how do you suppose Yukiko will feel? Surely you don't want to sadden your sister?"_

"Of course not," Mel replied sharply, raising her hand defensively. "Why would you even ask such an obvious question?! Even so, that's still not enough to stop me from acting…!"

"_Enough," _Kappler shot back, raising his voice. _"My decision is final. You and Tenro will return to Germany to help me prepare the stage for the next phase of our plan. There will come a time when you will Duel Yusha Takanashi one-on-one, but that time isn't now. I have it all figured out within my master plan."_

Tenro listened to their conversation carefully, immediately acknowledging the indirect orders he was being given.

"_That is all," _Kappler concluded, reaching his arm into the screen's view. _"I will see you sometime tomorrow. Goodnight."_

With that, the screen went blank. Mel stood silently, staring into the distance as the dust from the debris around her blew over her body quietly.

"Shall we use one of the helicopters to fly back?" Tenro asked finally, turning his robotic head toward the teen.

"No, you go back alone," Mel replied quietly, turning her head away from him. "I don't care what he says. I swore to defeat Yusha and that's what I'm going to do." Before Tenro could respond, Mel ran out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Though most of the abandoned building had been destroyed, the temporary room where Murdock conducted his most sinister experiments miraculously remained intact. Misaki winced in pain as her missing limbs were being regenerated inside one of Murdock's machines as the mad scientist spoke with Kappler on his private video phone.<p>

"In light of the continuous failures," Murdock was saying, "I've devised a plan that will help both of us out. In order for the plan to work properly, I'm going to need to borrow some of you weaklings for the day tomorrow." Murdock gave an evil grin as he asked this, Kappler taking notice right away.

"_I'm not sure I can trust you," _Kappler replied, his tone a bit more wary than normal. _"We've already suffered tremendous damage as it is. I can't afford to let you run one of your ridiculous experiments at the expense of my men."_

"Don't be so cautious," Murdock responded in a raspy voice, giving a light laugh as he stared into the screen. "In case you've forgotten, your men have already failed numerous times. In addition to Varon, there's that masked man and the reports of that purple-haired A.D.'s agent. If my plan is a success, we'll be able to lure the core members of Project A.D.'s into a trap and strike them in their weakest spot."

Kappler grunted under his breath, still seeming unsure of his decision.

"One more thing," Murdock added with a sadistic gleam flashing in his eyes. "I'll be using this plan of mine as a way to gather the necessary test subjects for our primary experiment. Even you must know how important this experiment is for our plan to succeed. I'll be killing two birds with one stone here."

Kappler thought about it for another moment before finally nodding. _"Fine. But whatever you do, don't screw up, Murdock. Consider that a warning."_

As Kappler's face disappeared from the screen, Murdock gave a light scoff. "Ordering me around like always. But it's no matter. I'm in a very good mood right now, so I'll let it slide." Murdock gave a laugh, crossing his legs in his chair. "The EXPAIN System is fully functional. Leah Kruger's experiment was an overall success. All in all, everything's working in my favor. During the commotion tonight, no one was aware of what my true purpose in participating was."

Thinking back, Murdock recalls using his Alien Kid's Monster Effect to attach A-Counter alien blobs to both Varon's armor and Jophiel during their fight before. Though the aliens were eradicated instantly, they were able to copy just enough data into his main computer to allow him to study both Varon and Jophiel and their spiritual energies. It would certainly aid to his development of hybrid Psychic Duelists.

"Very good indeed," Murdock grinned, turning toward Misaki in his chair. "Now all I need to do is modify both the EXPAIN System and Leah for tomorrow's game. This will be interesting indeed."

From within her tube, Misaki closed her eyes tightly in a wince as the pain around her limbs burned like the hottest flame.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>With Murdock's room being the exception, the rest of the Urteil hideout's rooms and their associated members were not so fortunate. Fynn and Etzel were especially irritated, left with no other choice but to search for a new base of operations. The problem wasn't funding, either. Urteil had enough illegal money under its belt to buy just about anything at this point. The issue was finding a place as far away from members of the city as possible. This area worked perfectly because it was toward the very slums of the city, and—aside from a few thugs no one would miss—people usually didn't touch this particular area. That was also why the police station was located only a few blocks down so they could keep an eye on such activity. And, as one would expect, there was no way security officials weren't all over a sudden explosion, so the Urteil members were left with only a few minutes to pack up and move out. Police sirens were already heard approaching from the horizon.<p>

"Only take the most important things," Fynn ordered, giving a wave of his finger toward the lower generals. "Toss the weaklings still unconscious in a wheel barrel or some shit and drag their asses out of here. I don't want those security dogs of the government interrogating any of those dumbasses!"

As Fynn ordered the men to clean up and regroup, Etzel frantically typed away on his laptop. After a couple minutes of searching, his eyes lit up. "I've got a good location for us to move to," he told Fynn, a smile coming to his face. I didn't consider it before since I wanted to be as close to the city as possible, but it could actually work in our favor considering the circumstances."

"Whatever," Fynn replied in a hurry, turning to bark more orders at Evilz and Absalom. "Get your asses in gear! Do you wanna be caught by security?! I swear to God I'll execute you and the cops before that ever happens, so hurry it up!" Fynn finally turned back to give Etzel a quick glance. "We'll move wherever you think we should. It pains me to admit it, but you're better when it comes to all that techno mumbo-jumbo bullshit."

"Why _thank you_," Etzel said with a light smirk as he continued typing away. "That's the first compliment you've ever given me in our 30 years together. I guess even a brute like you knows how to act like a commander when the time calls for it and not a spoiled teenager."

"Hmph," Fynn scoffed, his back turned once again. "Don't think I've started respecting you or anything. If I have to choose between getting arrested and working with you scumbags, the latter serves me far better!"

"Whatever you say," Etzel said with a nonchalant wave, rising from the broken chair he sat in. "Either way, we should get out of here quickly. Judging from the sound, Security should be here in a couple of minutes."

Fynn had no reply this time, merely glancing ahead of him to where Fester and Riley used a vacuum cleaner to suck up Aqua's liquefied body. "Hey! Watch what you're doing with me! That's my body, you know!"

Fynn began grinding his teeth together in fury, pounding a nearby frame of the once existing wall and shattering it. "That damn Jophiel bastard…! Why does Kappler put up with his bullshit?! He's costing us far too many losses! If I had fought that Varon bastard one-on-one, there's no doubt I'd…!"

As Fynn continued to grunt and mumble to himself, Sly stood off to himself away from the other members, rubbing his sore head with his hand. He mimicked Fynn's reaction, balling his hand into a tight fist and glaring down at it with fury in his eyes. "I'm still far too weak…! If I don't get stronger, I…!"

Murdock appeared beside the other members as they worked frantically to gather their belongings. He had a small cart of his most valuable belongings, opting to leave behind a good deal of items he no longer required. He pushed the machine containing Misaki's rejuvenating body in a large wheel cart, paying no mind to her suffering inside as he made his way out onto the rubble that was once a street. "It's not really a big deal, "Murdock said to himself with a smirk. "This is probably the tenth lab I've had to leave behind. Just like always, they'll chase my shadow without actually catching me. And even if they do, I've got backup measures to ensure my safety."

About a block away from the group, Jophiel and Divine were walking down a dark street that also took heavy damage from the earlier explosion. Divine's arm was still shaking with both fear and excitement at witnessing the power both Psychic Duelists displayed. Unable to keep it to himself any longer, Divine had to pop the question.

"Jophiel, just how much of your power did you display back there?"

Jophiel, who was walking in front of Divine, came to a sudden stop when he heard the question. His eyes shadowed by his hat, a wide smirk crept across his lips. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know…? Let's just say that Varon's performance wasn't _too shabby_, but I _may _be capable of _raising the bar_, so to speak. Though…" Jophiel's voice trailed off briefly as he turned his head just enough to glare at Divine through the corner of his eyes, now visible as he raised his head. "If this is some pitiful attempt to size me up, I _highly suggest_ you stop now."

The two Psychics stared each other down for several minutes before Jophiel turned back around to continue walking toward his own destination. Divine felt his arm trembling once again, using every ounce of his strength to suppress the fear he was currently feeling. In that moment, Jophiel's usually carefree eyes became the expression of a serial killer before his catch. Despite being in Jophiel's company several times over the past decades, this was the first time Divine had felt such hostility from him.

Despite being humbled by the sheer difference in strength between the two beings, that didn't stop Divine from forming a wide grin, albeit it a wavering one accompanied by a face full of sweat. Up until now, Divine had always considered himself one of the most powerful Psychic Duelists. Even Aki, as powerful as she was, never came close. What a turnaround! After spending ten years in jail, not only had Aki surpassed him in aura strength; he saw a considerable threat rising in both Leah Kruger and Jophiel. Laughing softly to himself, his eyes came to life with sudden excitement. To actually be challenged on his own turf like this…! It was exciting beyond description! No matter what it took, he would discover the secrets to unlocking the power these three individuals possessed. Once he did, his Psychic Duelist army would be a true success.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The clock ticked away as the earliest hours of morning passed by. Security police officers were perplexed by what they found at the abandoned building, theories ranging anywhere from gang wars to terrorist attacks. There was a long list of items left behind that were to be carefully investigated by police before a decision on the cause of the massive explosion and the deaths involved could be reached. Forensics officials were equally stunned, seeing no sign of explosives or weapons being used. To their minds, nothing else could have possibly caused such devastation. Experts also ruled out meteorites due to the simple fact that there was no scientific evidence left behind to support one having hit.<p>

With activity levels in the city at heightening levels, the opposite could be said about the neighboring island known as Satellite. There was an eerie moonlight washing over the island, casting spooky shadows throughout the Satellite Forest area from the endless trees lining the surrounding area. The residence Yukio called home stood unmanned in the dark of night, but there were lights noticeable on inside despite that fact.

Inside, heavy clanking footsteps echoed across the dusty floorboards as a large shadow extended onto the nearby walls. A spiked finger tapped a dusty photo sitting on Yukio's living room nightstand. The metallic finger attempted to lightly brush the dust off without scratching the glass frame, which proved to be a daunting task. Just enough dust was removed to reveal the faces of a young Yukio along with his family.

Cypher set the photo back down, not wanting to damage it. Cypher spent some time looking through the rooms in the house, including several picture frames and tables. "Someone else has been here," he finally said to himself in his metallic voice. "That is good. Things are finally proceeding as they did in the original timeline. If they have, Yukio Kyoji should currently be living with Stephanie Mayumi right now."

Cypher was satisfied with whatever it was he was investigating, finally turning off the lights and relocking the door on his way out. Peering up at the moon above, a yellow glow flashed over Cypher's skeleton-like mask. "If things continue to go as they did, the second day of the R.W.F. should proceed with minimal casualties…"

Just as Cypher was saying this, he noticed a huge dust cloud filling the night sky in the distance within the city across the water. It immediately struck him as odd, but not alarming. After all, in his future timeline, he hadn't seen everything that happened; only the key events. Maybe it was a storm or something.

Having spoken too soon, Cypher gasped in shock when he heard several voices and footsteps approaching from within the forest area. Concerned, Cypher immediately activated his invisibility cloak to cast away his visual presence.

"Are you sure about this?" Fynn was asking as he stepped into the light. "I don't really like the idea of being this close to that Yukio bastard."

"Relax," Etzel replied with a scoff, waving his arm as he turned to the general commander. "It's not like we're going to be saying with him. He'd throw a fit if we asked to stay in his house." Etzel pointed toward Yukio's house just up ahead as he spoke. "That's his place right there. The two of us came here on the day Yukio was officially appointed a member of Urteil, remember? After we left, we came across an old house not being used by anyone about five or six yards into the woods up ahead in the smaller patch of woods. Did you seriously forget all that?"

"Shut up," Fynn groaned, rubbing the back of his head lazily. The other Urteil members followed close behind, emerging from the forest one by one.

"It'll be pretty small compared to the last place," Etzel admitted with a sigh, "but it's not like we have a choice since the other building was totally wrecked."

Approaching right behind them, Jafar started walking in the direction of Yukio's house. "We should have the decency to let Yukio know what we're doing. Even if you can't stand him, he's still a member of this organization."

Still hiding his presence, Cypher immediately felt a wave of confusion and concern wash over him. This event was not supposed to happen. Yet again, another ripple in time was showing its face. Was this all because of his existence here in the past? Or was it more than that?

"Strange," Jafar said after a few knocks on Yukio's door. "Even if he hates us, I was certain he'd answer by now to tell us off. For him to not answer at all is odd, even for him."

"Maybe he went out somewhere?" Etzel said with a shrug. "It's not like he's supposed to sit in his house all day, every day. But he didn't come to the meeting earlier either. Something's a bit fishy."

"Just forget that asshole for now," Fynn cut in, obviously heated. "We can deal with him later. Let's just go get things set up in our new hideout for now."

"Fine," Etzel muttered. Shrugging, Jafar joined the others as they passed Yukio's house and headed for the small patch of forest up ahead. As he passed the home, Anton shot a quick glance toward the lifeless house, silently hoping for Yukio's safety. He knew he was probably hiding out with the young woman he met earlier. He only hoped they wouldn't get involved in what was going to happen soon in this city…

After walking a bit further ahead, Fynn stopped the group when he became aware of something.

"Where's Murdock?" Fynn suddenly asked, noticing the old man was no longer with their group. "Who the hell told him to wander off on his own during such a critical time?!"

"There seems to be several faces missing, actually," Evilz pointed out, eyeing the leader. "Misaki, Riley, Xiaolin, Vester, Fester… Including Mark, who's been missing for a while now."

"Mr. Fred's gone, too," Jafar noticed, placing his hand over his hip. "As is Mel and Tenro. Just what are these people thinking? If we have Security snooping around because of them…"

The mentioned Urteil members, minus Mel, Tenro, and Mr. Fred, had stayed behind in front of Yukio's house. Murdock was consulting them regarding a top secret mission that even the other members and leaders weren't aware of.

"But…are you sure we won't get in trouble for disobeying Hartmann like this?" Riley asked warily as he listened to the mad scientist.

"Relax. I've got direct permission from Kappler himself," Murdock explained with a smirk. "I didn't feel like explaining it so many people at once and having to repeat myself."

"So basically…" Riley repeated, half his face consumed by the shadows of night, "…all I need to do is gather some of the grunts in the city together to help me kidnap 100 or so people, right? Sounds easy enough." Riley pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, searching through his contacts. "To be honest, there's a new recruit I came across recently that should be perfect for the job. He used to serve in the British army. The guy's name is Lake Miles, and he's a rogue assassin."

Murdock chuckled lightly, giving a wave of his hand. "I could care less how you do it, just make sure it gets done. We'll need those 100 people for test subjects in a very important experiment we'll be conducting in the near future, you see. It's best if you stick to street thugs and other lowly members of society to help reduce suspicion."

Riley gave a light smirk, narrowing his eyes. "Sounds good. You can leave it to me. Kidnapping is one of my specialties."

"As for the rest of you," Murdock said, turning to the other three Urteil agents. "I have a special job for you. You'll be dealing with a few pesky A.D.'s agents for me that will likely try to interfere. The pictures are here."

Murdock handed three photos over. Vester took them and read their names out loud carefully. "Fusionist… Rom… Eirika…"

"I recognize that bitch!" Fester cried, his face going red. "She's the one who roughed me up! I'll take care of her!"

"Again, I don't really care how you do it," Murdock said with a laugh. "Just make it happen, even if you have to shoot them in broad daylight. Killing them will severely weaken the morale of Project A.D.'s."

"Sounds good to me," Xiaolin replied softly, her black hair blowing about in the wind. "I actually have a good idea…"

As Xiaolin conveyed her plan to the group, Cypher slowly and carefully made his way past them toward the larger forest in the back. There had been a change in plans. Originally, he had hoped to conserve his energy for when it was really needed, but these sudden changes in events left him with no choice but to act. There were just far too many unexpected variables in this timeline!

* * *

><p>oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO O<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Urteil moves again?! What are they scheming this time?!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 41: "Hidden Agendas" **

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main), ZeroSaber39 (Yukio/Stephanie scene), Halo (Murdock Side Mission)**

**Characters appearing from anime: Varon, Carly Nagisa, Divine Mizuki, Sly Mizuki, Rafael, Amelda, Dartz, Stephanie Mayumi, Jose, Z-one**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Alf Kappler, Fynn Hartmann, Etzel, Anton Bartholomew, Jonas, Riley, Absalom, Evilz, Xiaolin, Vester, Fester, Mark Cooper, Mr. Fred, William, Aqua, Misaki Emu), Halo (Murdock Willard, Mel, "Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi, "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri, "Rom" Raynor Clayfield, Lake Miles), ZeroSaber39 (Jophiel Omniel, Tenro, Lara Terryal, Yukio Kyoji, Yui Kyoji), Aman1216 (Jafar, Leah Kruger)**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi (Varon vs. Urteil)**

**Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):**

**Psychic Armor Head**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Armor**

**0/500**

**During your Draw Phase, you can add 1 Armor monster from your Deck to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. This card cannot attack. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)**

**Warrior Dai Grepher**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior**

**1700/1600**

**Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend**

**100/2100**

**Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1600/1300**

**If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon it from the Graveyard.**

**Raging Flame Sprite**

**FIRE**

**Level 3**

**Pyro/Effect**

**100/200**

**This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack: This card gains 1000 ATK.**

**Flame Ruler**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Pyro/Effect**

**1500/1600**

**This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a FIRE monster**

**Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1800/1000**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Ninjitsu Art" card from your Deck to your hand. When this card is Flip or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Ninja" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo".**

**Peten the Dark Clown**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**500/1200**

**When this card is sent to your Graveyard, you can remove from play this card from the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Peten the Dark Clown" from your hand or Deck.**

**Stray Devil (TCG: Stray Asmodian)**

**FIRE**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1300/1700**

**When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle, both players gain 800 Life Points.**

**Dawnbreak Gardna**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Gemini**

**1500/500**

**This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect:**

● **The original DEF of this card becomes 2300.**

**Night Wing Sorceress**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1300/1200**

**You can activate "Assault Mode Activate" the turn it is Set.**

**Royal Magical Library**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**0/2000**

**Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card (max 3). You can remove 3 Spell Counters from this card to draw 1 card.**

**Graceful Charity**

**Spell**

**Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.**

**Alien Kid**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Reptile/Effect**

**1600/700**

**Place 1 A-Counter on all monsters Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter during damage calculation only.)**

**Alien Dog**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Reptile/Effect**

**1500/1000**

**When you Normal Summon an "Alien" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When you do, place 2 "A-Counters" on face-up monster(s) your opponent controls.**

**Code A Ancient Ruins**

**Continuous Spell**

**Each time a face-up "Alien" monster(s) is destroyed, place 1 A-Counter on this card. Once per turn, you can remove 2 A-Counters from anywhere on the field to Special Summon 1 "Alien" monster from your Graveyard.**

**Devilslime Mold**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**500/500**

**Aqua/Effect**

**During your Standby Phase, if this card is in Attack Position, you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Devilslime Mold" from your Deck.**

**Revival Slime (TCG: Revival Jam)**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**1500/500**

**Aqua/Effect**

**When this card is sent to the Graveyard by battle, you can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position during your next Standby Phase.**

**Fire King Avatar Yaksha**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1800/200**

**If a face-up "Fire King" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can destroy 1 card you control or in your hand. You can only use this effect of "Fire King Beast Yaksha" once per turn.**

**Koa'ki Meiru Urnight**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**2000/1500**

**During each of your End Phases, destroy this card unless you send 1 "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" from your hand to the Graveyard or reveal 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster in your hand. Once per turn, you can reveal 1 "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" in your hand to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Koa'ki Meiru" monster from your Deck, except "Koa'ki Meiru Urnight".**

**Enraged Minotaur (TCG: Enraged Battle Ox)**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1700/1000**

**If a Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast-Type monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.**

**Winda, Priestess of Gusto**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Psychic/Effect**

**1000/400**

**When this card is destroyed by battle with an opponent's attacking monster and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Gusto" Tuner monster from your Deck.**

**Sealed Beast Watsumu**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Reptile/Effect**

**When this card is destroyed in battle while "Sealed Mantra" is face-up on the field, add 2 Level 3 or lower "Sealed Beast" monsters from your Graveyard to your hand. **

**Inferno Reckless Summon**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Activate only when 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK is Special Summoned to your side of the field while your opponent controls a face-up monster(s). Special Summon all cards with the same name as the Summoned monster from your hand, Deck, and Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. Your opponent selects 1 face-up monster they control and Special Summons all cards with that same name from their hand, Deck, and Graveyard.**

**Gishki Noellia**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1700/1000**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can reveal the top 5 cards of your Deck, send any revealed Ritual Spell Cards or "Gishki" Monster Cards to the Graveyard, then return the other cards to the bottom of your Deck in any order.**

**Gishki Emilia**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Spirit**

**1600/800**

**Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of the turn this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand. When this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Negate all Trap Card effects on the field, until the End Phase. You must control another face-up "Gishki" monster to activate and to resolve this effect.**

**Gishki Mollusk**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Aqua/Effect**

**1700/900**

**When this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: Look at the top 3 cards of your Deck, then return them all to the top or to the bottom of the Deck, in any order.**

**Gishki Aquamirror**

**Ritual Spell**

**This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Gishki" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. You can shuffle this card from the Graveyard into the Deck to target 1 "Gishki" Ritual Monster in your Graveyard; return that target to your hand.**

**Skull Conductor**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Zombie/Effect**

**2000/0**

**If this card is face-up on the field at the end of the Battle Phase, destroy it. You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon up to 2 Zombie-Type monsters from your hand whose combined ATK is exactly 2000.**

**Dark Tuner (DT) - Chaotic Executioner (Created by Aman1216)**

**DARK**

**Level 12**

**0/0**

**Fiend/Dark Tuner**

**You can Special Summon this card from your hand when you opponent controls 2 or more monsters. If your opponent controls a Sycnchro Monster on their side of the field, switch it to Defense Posotion. This effect continues until all Synchro Monsters on the opponent's field have been targeted and this effect resolves.**

**Legion Demon**

**DARK**

**Level -8**

**3000/2000**

**Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect**

**To Synchro Summon this card, the Level of a "Dark Tuner Monster" you subtracted from another monster you control must equal this card's Level. When this card is Synchro Summoned, Special Summon 3 "Legion Tokens" (DARK/Fiend/LV2/0/1500) to the field in face-up defense mode. These tokens cannot be used for a Tribute Summon and cannot be destroyed in battle. By releasing 1 monster on your side of the field, increase this card's ATK by 200 times the level of the Banished monster during Damage Calculation.**

**Twin-Headed Wolf**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**1500/1000**

**When there is another face-up Fiend-Type monster on your side of the field, negate the effect of Flip Effect Monsters destroyed by this card as a result of battle.**

**Scrap Recycler**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Machine/Effect**

**900/1200**

**When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select and send 1 Machine-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can return 2 Level 4 Machine-Type EARTH monsters from your Graveyard to the Deck to draw 1 card.**

**Scrap Lube**

**Continuous Spell**

**Select 1 "Scrap" monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon that monster from the Graveyard. Its effects are negated. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card.**

**Scrap Golem**

**EARTH**

**Level 5**

**Rock/Effect**

**2300/1400**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 Level 4 or lower "Scrap" monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it to either player's side of the field.**

**Scrap Breaker**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Machine/Effect**

**2100/700**

**If your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned this way, select 1 face-up "Scrap" monster you control, and destroy it.**

**Armored Gravitation**

**Spell**

**Activate only if you control a face-up "Psychic Armor Head". Special Summon up to 4 Level 4 or lower Armor monsters (with different names) from your Deck.**

**Active Guard**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Armor**

**0/2500**

**This card gains 500 DEF for each Armor monster that you control. If you would take damage, you can activate this card's effect. You take no damage this turn. If you use this effect, destroy this card during the End Phase. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)**

**Big Bang Blow**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Armor**

**0/0**

**If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard while you control 2 or more monsters, inflict damage to each player equal to the total ATK of each monster they control. After that, destroy all monsters on the field. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)**

**Trap Buster**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Machine/Armor**

**0/0**

**Negate the effects of your opponent's Trap Cards that target 1 Armor monster you control or would destroy 2 or more monsters on the field. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)**

**Buster Knuckle**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Machine/Armor**

**0/0**

**If you control no face-up Armor monsters, you cannot Summon this card. This card gains 200 ATK for each face-up Armor monster you control. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)**

**Data Brain**

**Equip Spell**

**Equip only to "Psychic Armor Head". If the equipped monster is destroyed by the effect of an opponent's Spell Card, during your next turn, you can activate this card from your Graveyard treated as that Spell Card, and its effect is the same as that Spell Card's. If this card is activated this way, destroy it during the End Phase.**

**Radiant Mirror Force**

**Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent declares an attack while they control 3 or more Attack Position monsters. Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.**

**Backfire**

**Trap**

**When a FIRE monster(s) you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**Dark World Lightning**

**Spell**

**Target 1 face-down card on the field; destroy that target, then discard 1 card.**

**Monster Reborn**

**Spell**

**Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.**

**Brron, Mad King of Dark World**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1800/400**

**When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: You can discard 1 card.**

**Cemetery Bomb**

**Trap**

**Inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each card in their Graveyard.**

**Draining Shield**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain Life Points equal to that target's ATK.**

**Dimension Wall**

**Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Instead of you, your opponent takes the Battle Damage you would have taken from this battle.**

**Emergency Teleport**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck. During the End Phase this turn, banish that monster.**

**Mind Master**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Psychic/Tuner**

**100/200**

**You can pay 800 Life Points and Tribute 1 Psychic-Type monster, except "Mind Master", to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.**

**Psychic Jumper**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Psychic/Tuner**

**100/1500**

**Once per turn, you can pay 1000 Life Points and select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and 1 Psychic-Type monster you control, except "Psychic Jumper". Switch control of those monsters. Their battle positions cannot be changed this turn, except with a card effect.**

**Mirror Mail**

**Trap**

**When a face-up monster you control is targeted for an attack: Its ATK becomes equal to that of the attacking monster.**

**Metaphysical Regeneration**

**Trap**

**Activate only during the End Phase. Gain 1000 Life Points for each Psychic-Type monster sent to the Graveyard this turn.**

**Gusto Gulldo**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Winged Beast/Tuner**

**500/500**

**When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower "Gusto" monster from your Deck.**

**Daigusto Gulldos**

**WIND**

**Level 5**

**Psychic/Synchro/Effect**

**2200/800**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Gusto" monsters**

**Once per turn: You can shuffle 2 "Gusto" monsters from your Graveyard into the Main Deck to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

**Gusto Squirro**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Thunder/Tuner**

**0/1800**

**When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher "Gusto" monster from your Deck.**

**Kamui, Hope of Gusto**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Psychic/Effect**

**200/1000**

**FLIP: Special Summon 1 "Gusto" Tuner monster from your Deck.**

**Daigusto Sphreeze**

**WIND**

**Level 6**

**2000/1300**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Gusto" monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target 1 "Gusto" card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. Your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken from battles involving a face-up "Gusto" monster you control. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Blessings for Gusto**

**Trap**

**Target 2 "Gusto" monsters in your Graveyard, plus a third "Gusto" monster in your Graveyard; shuffle both of the first 2 targets into your Deck, then Special Summon the third target.**

**Daigusto Falcos**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**1400/1200**

**Psychic/Synchro/Effect**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Gusto" monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned: All "Gusto" monsters currently on the field gain 600 ATK.**

**Magnet Armor**

**Trap**

**Special Summon 1 Armor monster from your Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. Destroy it during the End Phase.**

**Psychic Tuning**

**Continuous Trap**

**Select 1 Psychic-Type monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in Attack Position. It is treated as a Tuner monster. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, take damage equal to that monster's Level x 400.**

**Daigusto Eguls**

**WIND**

**Level 7**

**Psychic/Synchro/Effect**

**2600/1800**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Gusto" monsters**

**Once per turn, during your End Phase: You can banish 1 WIND monster from your Graveyard to target 1 face-down card your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

**Call of the Haunted**

**Continuous Trap**

**Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Gust Storm of Gusto**

**Trap**

**Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects when "Gusto" monsters you control declare their attacks this turn.**

**Serene Psychic Witch**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Psychic/Effect**

**1400/1200**

**When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can remove from play 1 Psychic-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from your Deck. During the next Standby Phase: Special Summon the monster removed from play by this effect.**

**Psychic Reactor**

**Trap**

**Activate only if you control a face-up Psychic-Type monster. During this turn, if a Psychic-Type monster you control battles an opponent's monster, remove from play both monsters.**

**Phoenix Gravitation**

**Spell**

**Activate only if you control a face-up "Psychic Armor Head". Special Summon 4 Armor monsters from your Graveyard. All monsters Special Summoned by this effect are destroyed during the End Phase.**

**Cards/Created Cards Appearing in Chapter:**


	41. Hidden Agendas

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future **

**Chapter 41: "Hidden Agendas"**

* * *

><p><strong>-Germany-<strong>

**-Urteil Main Hideout-**

* * *

><p>Sitting at his usual desk in his dimly lit room, Kappler found himself lost in deep thought as he reflected on the confrontation with Varon just an hour earlier. After leaning his chin over his hands for several minutes, a sudden smirk came to his face.<p>

"Varon… The very first Psychic Duelist who uses an Armor Deck… To think that man would show himself before me." A slight gleam flashed in the old man's eyes as he opened the drawer to his desk where several Duel Monsters cards sat. "How amusing," Kappler continued, chuckling to himself. "When it comes to armor, I…" Kappler's voice trailed off suddenly when he caught sight of something on a nearby wall of monitors in the back of the room. The screen was showing various scenes throughout Neo Domino City, including the Dome Stadium, the hospital, the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, Kaiba Corporation, among others.

Lowering his eyes to the bottom right screen, he saw the Urteil members walking past Yukio's currently empty home, which had been on Kappler's monitor for some time. "Yukio's been gone for several days. It's about time I start repositioning my satellite to locate him. Just what are you up to, Yukio…?" Kappler then noticed Murdock speaking to a few of his lower agents on the screen right next to Yukio's house. "That Murdock likely has ulterior motives with his little scheme. It's only natural that I keep a close eye on events from here on out."

Laughing, Kappler rose from his chair and closed his drawer, sealing the cards he had been looking at moments ago away again. He then proceeded to lock the door with a key, stuffing the key into his pocket and heading toward the doorway. After opening the door and walking out into the hallway, he grabbed a patched up brown jacket and a top hat, placing it over his balding head. Wearing a rather confident smile despite the damage his men just took before his eyes, he exited the abandoned mansion and turned toward a far nicer mansion on a hill behind it.

"Now then," Kappler said calmly as the wind blew over his jacket. "I better go check on Yukiko. That girl can get into some real trouble when she's unsupervised."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Japan-<strong>

**-Neo Domino City-**

* * *

><p>As the remainder of the organization scrambled to relocate, a Mr. Fred clone dragged his heavily wounded body across the pavement behind the rubble that was once Urteil's base. A long trail of blood extended behind him, fresh blood pooling up under his open chest as he rested to catch his breath. No matter what, he couldn't let security find his body. Panting hard, this Fred clone knew he had to do something drastic in his current state of affairs.<p>

Fred's cloned body was unique in its structure, possessing unworldly qualities that most humans would scoff off as being impossible within reality. His is cells continuously reproduced asexually, similar to that of a single cell organism inside the human body. The difference between that natural process and what went on inside Mr. Fred was the sheer quantity and the speed in which it occurred. Unlike ordinary cells, all of the cells making up his body split at the same time, creating another being of identical appearance, sound, and smell. This process occurred once or twice a month where each of the Fred clones would go into a state of hibernation and go through the process of creating a new clone. It was a very painful procedure to be sure. To say it felt like the organs and veins inside Fred's body were snapped like guitar strings and regenerated only barely scratched the surface.

Fred's body ended up like this because of a certain experiment of Kappler's he volunteered for years earlier. The experiment was deemed a complete and utter failure due to the sheer unsightliness of its results. Kappler allowed Fred to remain within the organization, however, and made use of these clones. Using his many faces, Fred could appear to be in more than one place at the same time or have multiple copies of himself all within the same room to freak his enemies out. But his abilities extended far beyond that. Through unexplained telepathic methods similar to the Psychic Duelists in its energy, Fred was able to speak directly to his other clones through his mind or by simply speaking normally while tapping his ears with his hand, which helped project the thoughts to the clone in question. There were naturally limitations in that each clone could only communicate with two clones at a time for his two ears, but that was enough to pass information between clones, no matter where in the world they were.

As one would expect, just as one of the clones could choose to share information he received through this method, a clone could also choose to keep that information to himself. This was the case for the Fred clone currently sitting in the abandoned Urteil hideout below the Dome Stadium. Thanks to Vacia and Mark passing through time into the past to deliver a message to him from his future several years into the future, this particular clone was able to learn the secrets behind his death.

It quickly became apparent to Fred after reading the letter written by his future self that things were looking incredibly bleak for his future. The truth was that there were other negative side effects to the cloning experiment that would only begin to haunt him in the distant future. When he really stopped to think about it, it made sense. Even in modern science, there was a limit to how many times a cell could multiply. To be specific, the human cell could only divide 52 times before it reached its maximum end point, known as the Hayflick limit. Though this limit may have not been the same for Fred and his continuously splitting bodies, one could hypothesize that his body behaved similar in that regard and would eventually reach a limit. The question was what happened after that limit was reached?

The letter described a very painful process in which the first body reached that limit. Soon after, that clone's body suffered a horrible heart attack lasting for ten minutes before its body decomposed. Strangely, all the other clones within the area at the time entered a state of induced sleep similar to hibernation where the decomposing cells traveled back into their bodies, fusing with the healthy cells and spreading the rotten cells into the new host. This process continued endlessly. With each new infected body, the process lasted longer and longer, forming tumors similar to cancer. After several years, only one of Fred's clones remained, who had been suffering the painful effects of this process for five years already and was nearing his own death.

The future Fred clone who wrote the letter was essentially the last of his clones on the verge of extinction. Using the knowledge he had obtained, this future clone created a medicine to slow the division rate, which the clone currently with Vacia and Mark held firmly in his hands. However, how that scenario related to this current situation was very simple. In fact, this was something Fred had been question since the first day his body split into two. What would happen if one of the clones died? Would he feel the pain as well? He was about to find out for himself, as his clone crawling outside the Urteil base took its last breath.

Before he succumbed to his death, the clone above ground sent one last message to his fellow copies to standby for a "transferal" period. This had never happened before, and it was as if it was a message delivered off of pure instinct and lacking in any actual thought.

Down in the abandoned hideout under the stadium, Vacia and Mark were frantically discussing the massive tremor they felt just ten minutes earlier when they heard Fred speak. "You two might want to leave me for a while. Things are about to get dicey." Catching the attention of the two, Fred raised form his chair and started removing his tie and dress shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked, raising his hand.

At that very moment, the clone up above started to liquefy into a brown paste, mixing with the trail of his blood and trailing off into a small patch of nearby grass. As if by magic, every last speck of the brown-red mixture vanished, absorbed into the dirt, leaving only the clone's black suit behind. After a few minutes of passing through the ground to locate other Fred clones within the area—which there were a few stationed in various locations within the city—the remainder of the cells finally reached the Fred underground, crawling down the stone cellar wall and creeping up into Fred's pant leg.

Just seconds after, Fred let out an ear-shattering scream as the muscles and veins in his legs began to boil. Fred instantly fell to his knees, grasping his head in terror.

"Wh-What the hell's wrong with you?!" Mark cried, running over to him. "Are you okay?!"

"Do I _look_ okay?!" Fred snapped, falling face first onto the cold floor. "I'm in no state to explain right now…!" he managed through clenched teeth. "Just hurry…! Bring me all the pain medication in the bag over in the corner of the room! The others forgot to take it with us when we left the hideout…!"

Mark scurried over to do as he was told, bringing several bottles of aspirin, Tylenol, and other pain medications. In desperation, Fred began swallowing handfuls like they were sweet candies, screaming in pain in between. His eyes were blood red by this point, sweat running down his face.

"Now go…!" Fred cried sharply, raising his free hand desperately as he stared up at them with pleading eyes. "Don't come back until you hear the screaming stop…! I don't…want anyone to see me like this…!"

Nodding, Mark turned to Vacia. "You heard him. Let's go."

Vacia stayed put, staring down at the pained butler in silence, shadows covering part of her mask.

"Vacia, let's _go_!" Mark yelled, grabbing her by the arm.

"R-Right," she finally replied, yanking her arm out of his grasp. "I'll go, but keep your hands off me!"

Just as they were told to, the two waited outside in the dark basement hallway, hearing unnerving screams for what seemed like hours.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, going back in time a bit at the nearby movie theater, several screams were heard as a flock of people ran out of the building in a hurry. One of the staff janitors sweeping the front of the store saw the people run past and scratched his head curiously. "Hmmm, them's a lot a' people here for that zombie marathon tonight. Don't these people have to work? It's so late at night… Man, those movies must have been pretty scary! I should sneak in tomorrow night and see for myself…" To the man's shock, however, the source of their fear wasn't the zombie movies but Lara chasing them out with Romero.<p>

"Get away from me, you freak!" one man cried, tears in his eyes. "All I did was comfort my scared girlfriend! Stop bullying me!"

Looking proud with herself, Lara gave a victorious snort from her nose and puffed out her chest. "And don't you come back again! Romero and I were having fun enjoying the zombies when you people started making fun of them with your whimpering! Zombies aren't scary! They're people just like all of us! They've got red blood just like all of us! Stop being racist!"

The worker stared in shock at this sudden scenario, wondering how he should respond. Lara placed her hand over her hips, and the worker noticed her pockets were overfilled with boxes of concession stand candy which she may or may not have paid for (don't tell anyone, okay? Thanks.)

"Man, Romero," Lara said, looking down at her doll. "It's so unfair that people treat zombies so badly just because they're different. If they were born with decaying flesh and a hunger for human, they'd eat people too! This world is so unjust! I hate prejudiced people more than anything!"

Lara stopped suddenly when she saw the janitor staring at her dumbfounded. Lara suddenly flashed him a thumbs up and a polite nod. "Good work sweeping the floor, Bob."

As the janitor was about to tell her his name was Steve, however, the ground began to rumble as the explosion caused by Varon and Jophiel created the pillar of light in the sky. The janitor's jaw dropped at the sight of it, but Lara merely stared blankly. "Wow, Romero, that looks like a real pickle. I think it's time for us to plop the 'ol detective hat on again and investigate." Lara suddenly rummaged through her bag, pulling out a few random items including the Sherlock Holmes-like hat that also had a skull accessory on it. "Let's see. I got my handy dandy notebook, my thinking cap, my laser gun, my zombie bait, a change of clothes, a grenade, the newest issue of _The Walking Dead_… Yup, I got everything I need for a good investigation. Let's go, Romero."

Leaving the confused Janitor questioning his sanity, Lara and Romero started on a journey that would likely solve all the problems in the world.

To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Outside Stephanie's house, Stephanie was standing beside Yukio outside on the front porch. It was still very early in the morning and still dark out, but the sound of police cars, fire engines, and ambulances echoed throughout the city after the huge explosion. It had been an hour since the event happened, but Yukio hadn't uttered a sound since. He seemed like he was lost in thought and numb. Staring off into the distance over the houses into the night sky filled with the smoke of fire, Stephanie noticed his hand was hanging at his side clenched into a fist.<p>

After giving him some time to think to himself, Stephanie decided that she couldn't leave things like this any longer. "Yukio..." she finally said, taking a step closer. Stephanie gently clasped Yukio's hand between her, but he still seemed to be in a daze. After a few moments, however, Yukio finally turned his attention to her. Yukio looked at her face for a while before he let his gaze drop off to look down to his hand that she was holding. However, this was short lived as Yukio also noticed something that immediately pulled his attention away from their hands. Specifically, Yukio realized that in their rush to come outside, Stephanie had forgotten about her current choice in sleep wear that was quite revealing! Although in the back of Yukio's mind, some part of him thought that maybe she didn't forget and just didn't care.

"Inside, get back inside!" Yukio suddenly shouted, grabbing her arm and tugging her through the front door as she uttered a soft yelp. Once inside the house, Yukio quickly closed the door and leaned against it, heaving a sigh.

Stephanie frowned at Yukio's sudden behavior, folding her arms. "What was that about? I know things are intense out there, but it's not like we were in any danger."

"You can't be outside dressed like that!" Yukio shouted, pointing at her. Stephanie paused for a second, glancing down at her thin, revealing clothing. "Oh..." Stephanie's face did redden slightly, but her next response wasn't what Yukio was expecting. In hindsight, it is what he should have expected.

"Well, it's not that bad. I mean, it's not that much different from what people would see if I were at a swimming pool in a bikini." Yukio opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by images popping into his head. He quickly shook them off and continued. "What are you talking about!? It's completely different!"

"How?" Stephanie tilted her head to the side a bit, waiting for a response.

"There's a time and place for stuff like that! And in front of your house isn't one! Besides Swimsuits aren't fuzzy trimmed and see-though and...and...Just, swimsuits and underwear are two totally different things! And…" Yukio trailed off, unsure what to say next.

"Relax. It's fine what I'm wearing and what we're doing together in here at this time of night is our business. Anyone who saw me should understand that. Besides, considering the circumstances and all, I doubt anyone was really thinking about that kind of stuff anyway."

"Wh- You..." Yukio groaned, feeling tired once again. Stephanie giggled at this and continued, not wanting to let the suddenly lightened mood go to waste. "And why are you so worked up about it?"

"Because it's embarrassing!" Yukio shouted in reply, waving his hand accusingly at the woman. Stephanie smirked slightly, taking a step forward. "I'm the one who should be embarrassed if there's anything to be embarrassed about. So again, why are _you_ so worked up?"

"I-uhhh..." Yukio trailed off, unable to think of an answer. "You worry about such odd things in serious situations, you know that?" Stephanie's smirk widened as she took a few steps closer, now standing right in front of the man. "You know what I think?" Yukio turned his face away, reddening slightly at the comment. "I think you're just worried that some other guy would see me and you'd get all jealous."

His head still turned, Yukio replied, "Th-that's not..." Stephanie giggled and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. "I'm right, aren't I? You're trying to play all hard-to-get, but really you want to keep me all to yourself. Are you scared someone is gonna try to take me away from you?"

Yukio's eyes widened slightly at the last words that she used and he turned his attention to her completely. Stephanie noticed the change in the way he was looking at her and gave him a questioning look. Several seconds passed between them before Yukio slowly lifted his arms up, reaching around her and hugging her to him tightly. Stephanie's eyes widened a bit at this sudden action. "Yukio?"

Yukio didn't say anything, merely standing with his arms around her quietly. Stephanie gradually became aware that despite the tight grip he had on her, Yukio's hands were trembling slightly. Stephanie recalled the conversation they had been having earlier, before Yukio's reaction to her being outside in her negligee had broken the tension:

"_Yui...that day, we had some stupid kid's argument and she ran off... We found her later sitting under a stone bridge sulking... Our parents told me to apologize, but I didn't...I went to her and snapped at her again and then left her... While I was walking away, it happened and before I knew what was going on everything was destroyed… The bridge she was under was rubble, but I survived. If I hadn't left her there… if I'd apologized… if she'd been with me then..." _

"_I was like yesterday… If I hadn't made you leave, you wouldn't have had to go through... No, if you hadn't met me at all..."_

"_It's so hard…being the one to survive…"_

Stephanie suddenly felt a bit of sadness overtake here, recalling his reaction last night:

"_I was…worried about you…"_

Sighing softly, Stephanie wrapped her arms around Yukio and hugged him back. "It's okay...I'm fine, Yukio..." Stephanie gently pulled back, causing Yukio to loosen his grip on her. She managed to lean back far enough to look at Yukio's face. Stephanie removed her arms from around him and placed her hands on both sides of his face. "I'm right here," Stephanie whispered softly, a smile coming to her face. "Nothing's going to happen to me."

Yukio looked into Stephanie's eyes for a time before braking eye contact and glancing off to the side. Stephanie let her hands slowly slide down Yukio's face before stepping back and grabbing both his hands with hers. Smiling, Stephanie gave Yukio's arms a very light tug. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

Yukio didn't respond and simply nodded after a few seconds. With that, the two of them returned to Stephanie's bed room, turned off the lights, and laid silently in an attempt to get back to sleep. After a half hour or so, Yukio finally heard Stephanie's soft breathing indicating that she actually feel asleep for a change after everything they'd gone through. In the darkness, Yukio turned slowly toward Stephanie's sleeping face as a few thoughts suddenly ran through his head. _"When did I start to feel this way…? I hated her guts when we first met, but now… But… Can things really continue like this? I want to protect her more than anything… But can I do that the way things are now…?"_

Not long after, Yukio finally dozed off with these thoughts swirling around his head. As the two slept soundly, however, a tiny blinking red light flashed right outside their bedroom window. The light came from a small robot no larger than a house fly.

* * *

><p>…..<p>

* * *

><p>Soft laughter came from the connecting end of the robot where Kappler watched the two on a small computer monitor in the comfort of his fancy living room filled with expensive furniture. A smirk came to the man's face as he watched. "Now I understand, Yukio… So that's what you've been occupying your time with, huh?" Kappler placed his hand over his chin, rubbing it in thought. "This certainly does complicate things indeed. However, Yukio, there's one very important lesson you are yet to learn about this world. Once you make ties with someone, those ties can never truly be broken. I can see right through you like glass. Your heart is being torn between two forces. At the end of the day, which of these forces will dominate your heart?"<p>

Kappler turned in his chair toward the kitchen down the hall where a young teenage girl with long black hair was busy cooking eggs over a stove. Kappler's smirk faded as he stared into her back, a sudden frown appearing. "Human beings are selfish creatures. We want to have everything this world can offer. But I'm afraid that is impossible…in _this_ world, anyway." Kappler turned back toward the screen and turned the monitor off, riding to join the teen in the kitchen for breakfast. "The time will come very soon where you will have to make a choice between your two worlds, Yukio."

With that, Kappler shut the lights off and left the room, walking down the hallway lit brightly by the morning sun.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Japan-<strong>

**-Neo Domino City-**

* * *

><p>Neo Domino City quickly came to life early that Tuesday morning as the sun slowly poked its head over the dark blue horizon, casting a bright yellow glow across the tall skyscrapers. In the back allies of the city, the massive devastation left behind from the early morning hours became obvious as the light of day illuminated the crumbled buildings and the gaping holes in the once withered street corner outside the abandoned building Urteil called their base. As one would expect, the area was completely closed off by Security police officers, D-Wheels and cop cars lining the area. In addition to that, several news stations had crews gathered, including Angela from Daily Duel, the local Neo Domino City News, TV Japan, NHK and CNN.<p>

Deeper in the city, Stephanie's house rested peacefully several blocks away from the destroyed ghettos, almost too surreal in appearance with its chirping birds and its wide side panels reflecting the rising sun. Focusing on the inside of the house, the lights were still off and the rooms remained still as the clock just barely turned 6 AM. Yukio suddenly found himself waking up despite only sleeping for about two hours or so. He still felt extremely tired, but something caused him to wake up.

Yukio slowly sat up, finding himself once again in Stephanie's bed. Yukio gradually recalled the events just a few hours ago, but was pulled from his thoughts by some light movement and murmuring. Yukio glanced down to see Stephanie laying down next to him, snuggling up closer to him. Seeing her caused him to remember a bit more about everything that happened the night before as well as his sudden reaction and the hug he gave her.

"_It's okay... I'm fine, Yukio..."_

Yukio rubbed his hand over his head bashfully, turning red slightly and feeling embarrassed. "Why'd I have to go and act all mushy like that…?" Sighing, Yukio glanced down at the still sleeping Stephanie, whose hair was hanging over her cheek cutely. "_She really is pretty..." _Yukio found himself thinking.

Almost unconsciously, Yukio reached over and gently brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek. After seeing no reaction from her, Yukio, after a few moments of consideration, turned his hand around and carefully laid it against her face. Stephanie sighed lightly in her sleep, a small smile coming to her lips. Yukio couldn't help but smile lightly in response despite his embarrassment. _"Maybe mushy isn't so bad after all…" _he thought to himself. Yukio lightly moved his thumb and fingers as they rested on her cheek, allowing himself to enjoy the softness of her skin for a few moments.

Stephanie's smile got just a little bigger and a few a seconds later it doubled in size. Simultaneously, a giggle escaped from Stephanie's lips, causing Yukio to realize something was "wrong". However, before he could do anything, Stephanie's hand suddenly flew up and landed on top of his, holding it to her face. Shortly after, Stephanie's eyes opened and looked straight into his. "Hey...What c'ha doin'?"

Yukio flinched in response, suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "I-I was...uhhh..." Yukio's voice trailed off and he averted his eyes, having no excuse for the present situation. Stephanie just giggled again. "It's alright, I'm not mad or anything. More disappointed. I wish you'd touch me more when I'm awake." Yukio made a bit of a derp face at this, turning his head away in shame. "Don't make me sound like some freak!"

Stephanie's eyes widened a bit suddenly as a thought occurred to her. "Or is feeling up unconscious girls something that you're into?" Yukio immediately darted his eyes back to her, shock on his face. "Wh-what!? Why would I-"

"It's okay! I can play along. Here!" Stephanie released Yukio's hand and rolled over onto her back, closing her eyes. "I won't move at all. You can do whatever you want."

Yukio's face was now as red as an apple. "Y-You...! Don't try to make me out to be some sexual predator!" Stephanie opened her eyes and thought for a moment. "Hmmm... The first game sounded kind of exciting, but I suppose that would be fun, too. Do you wanna play that part or should I?"

"You've been playing it since yesterday!" Yukio snapped, rubbing his finger over his nose. "Ugh...It's too early for this..." Yukio then brought his arm over his eyes as he tried to make sense of how she could be starting this already. Yukio recalled his thoughts to yesterday evening, comparing her to a mutant or energizer bunny. "More like a Mutant Energizer Bunny."

Stephanie heard him speak but only caught the last word. "Hmmm...Bunny..." After some thought, Stephanie giggled in a suspicious way. Yukio removed his arm from his eyes and grabbed her wrist firmly. "Don't get any weird ideas!"

Stephanie sighed slightly in apparent disappointment, Yukio folding his arms and turning away in annoyance. Things went quiet for a while before another thought occurred to Stephanie as she recalled yesterday evening.

Stephanie, still dressed in her see-through negligée, slowly crawled up onto the bed toward where Yukio sat with a wry smile on her lips. Inching her way closer, ever so closer, she climbed onto Yukio's stomach and sat down, her legs folded neatly under her thighs. Freezing up at this sudden action, Yukio eyed her and snapped, "Now what?!"

Still smirking, Stephanie brought her face closer slightly, just enough so she could feel Yukio's breath on her face and smell his scent. Stephanie found herself blushing slightly, her smile still in-tact, lowering her forehead down toward Yukio's forehead. As she did this, her dirty blonde brunette hair fell over Yukio's chin and neck. Once again red in the face, Yukio stammered in reply, "Wh-What in the hell are you doing?!"

"Hush," Stephanie said with a raise of her finger to her lips. "I need to check your temperature like I did last night." Making another derpy face, Yukio attempted to avert his eyes. "Stop messing around! You know I wasn't really-" Yukio stopped himself suddenly, slowly beginning to sweat a bit as he remembered what Stephanie said the day before:

"_Remember…Liars get punished…"_

As he slowly moved his eyes toward the woman's, he gulped a bit when he saw her opening her eyes and glaring at him. "You weren't really… _what_?"

"Uh… I wasn't really…hungry…this morning…" Yukio laughed nervously; sweat pouring down his face as she eyed him up and down. "Since I'm still sick and all…" After staring for a moment, Stephanie finally shrugged and gave it a rest. "Oh, is that so? Then this really is necessary." Yukio sighed and gave in, letting her press her head to his forehead.

After a few minutes of pressing her forehead against Yukio's, Stephanie deduced that he no longer had a fever. In fact, his skin felt cold and sweaty, which meant he must have broken the fever overnight, at least in her eyes. Just as she was about to get off of the man, Stephanie found herself hesitating to do so, liking the warm feeling filling her gut. As she thought about it further, a sudden thought occurred to her. The last time, when Yukio pulled her behind the vending machines back at the stadium, the two of them came close to kissing before they were interrupted. Given the current situation, Stephanie thought with a sly smirk, she could steal the first kiss while Yukio was completely unguarded! Seeing Stephanie giggling like a madwoman, Yukio's face fell flat. "Hey, what in the world are you thinking about now?"

Just as Stephanie started giggling to herself, Yukio felt a sudden vibrate in his pocket that caused him to jump and lift his head up, smashing into Stephanie's skull and sending her falling back onto the bed. Being forced wide awake from the hit, Yukio let out a pained cry as his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "OW!" Stephanie screamed in pain, rubbing her red forehead. "That's my line, pal! Why'd you jump up all of a sudden?!"

Still rubbing his sore head as a large bump appeared, Yukio glanced up to see Stephanie sitting with her knees up at the end of the bed. "Uh, sorry… Something startled me all of a sudden. Are you okay?" Stephanie heaved a heavy sigh, turning her red brown eyes away in a stubborn pout. "How can anything in that situation have startled you?! That's really mean!"

"U-Uh, that's not what I meant," Yukio started, reaching over to the pouting girl. "It was a bug or someth-" Just as Yukio was about to reach over to comfort her, she suddenly leapt up and wrapped her arms around his back, forcing his face into her chest. "Got you! You're adorable when you get all worried about me!"

As per the usual, Yukio's face scrunched up as his anger overtook him. "You little…! Every single time! When the hell will you learn?! How many times do you need to take advantage of me before you're satisfied?! Huh?!"

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of sexual predator," Stephanie replied mockingly, tapping her lips with her finger as she repeated what Yukio said just minutes ago. "Well, you can get on top of me if you really want to."

"L-Like hell, you pervert!" Yukio snapped, his face going bright red. "You think I'd do that?! What kind of man do you think I am, huh?!"

Stephanie folded her arms awkwardly, spreading her legs out toward where Yukio was still wrapped up in the covers. "I was going to let _you_ play that role this time, but I didn't know you were a masochist." Stephanie rubbed her hand over her chin, nodding to herself. "I guess it makes sense. You do seem like the submissive type, so…"

"Th-That isn't what I meant!" Yukio barked, throwing the blanket off and jumping out of the bed. Stephanie smirked slightly as she looked up into Yukio's dark blue eyes. He was a cute mess to her, his black hair sticking up and out of place and his face flushed like he was a cornered rabbit. Even his usually intimidating scar under his left eye seemed comedic in comparison. After glaring for a few minutes, Yukio gave a deep scowl after Stephanie stood there smirking at him. "What the hell's so funny? What are you plotting this time?"

"Nothing _much_," Stephanie replied, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "I was just thinking I didn't get to finish checking your temperature. You didn't like it?"

"I-I don't need you to check my temperature! Use a thermometer!"

"Oh?" Stephanie tilted her head slightly, blinking innocently as she glanced over. "So you want me to take your temperature with a thermometer? Which end?"

Yukio's face lit up like Rudolph's nose at that comment. "Get your mind out of the gutter already! And that's not what I meant! I'll take my own temperature!"

Stephanie gave a cute giggle, rising from the bed. "I was only kidding, silly," she said gleefully, glancing up at the still flustered Yukio with amused eyes. "But seriously, you don't feel sick anymore. I think you should be just fine."

Yukio couldn't help but blush further staring into her eyes, so he quickly turned his head away in embarrassment. "A-Anyway, I'm still not feeling very good, so I don't want to go out today. We can watch the R.W.F. from here on the TV if you want. You do have cable, don't you?"

"I do," Stephanie nodded, her expression turning more serious. "I expected that, since no one with a brain would attack police officers at a place one day and then go back to the same place the next day." Yukio got a bit of a sweat drop at this remark, coughing uncomfortably. "Yeah, about that… Let's just forget that happened, alright?"

Laughing, Stephanie folded her arms nearly under her bust. "Oh, I don't forget, but I'll save that card for another time when the situation calls for it." Smirking at Yukio's annoyed reaction, Stephanie continued. "I was actually going to tell you we should stay home today whether you felt better or not anyway seeing as there's scary stuff going on out in the city and all."

This caught Yukio's attention right away, his eyes darting toward hers. "Did they figure out what the cause of the explosion was yet?"

"Hmmm, let's check the news," Stephanie replied, picking up the nearby TV remote off her nightstand. "We can see for ourselves."

Yukio's face hardened as the TV flashed on, showing the local Daily Duel news coverage with the blonde young woman named Angela Rains. She stood in front of the gaping hole in the ghettos of Neo Domino City, where the camera focused heavily on the massive destruction behind her.

"_Authorities are still investigating the scene," _Angela was saying in her neutral professional voice. _"Police say the explosion may have been caused by gas or arson. All of the nearby security cameras were destroyed in the radius, so no footage of the cause was captured. Authorities are advising citizens to proceed with caution. For those attending the Riding World Future tournament today, please do not congregate in large groups along the way. Report to the stadium immediately where Security will escort you into the building once you've purchased your ticket."_

As Yukio watched, his eyes were wide and unnerved. As a member of Urteil, Yukio obviously knew that something happened, but what could it have been? Even as ruthless as Urteil was, he was under the impression that they planned to remain in the shadows for the time being. He couldn't understand what they had to gain from such a flashy explosion like that.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Stephanie asked suddenly, noticing the concern on Yukio's face increasing. Yukio's expression softened a bit when she snapped him out of his thoughts. "It's nothing," he quickly replied with a wave, knowing there was no sense in worrying Stephanie for no reason.

"If you're scared, you can cuddle over here with me," Stephanie said with her usual smirk, opening her arms. "Don't be afraid to ask."

"You wish," Yukio shot back, reaching for a fresh shirt from the bag he brought with him on the floor. "I'd be lying if I didn't say I was concerned, though. That's all. There seems to be a lot going on in this city lately." Yukio narrowed his eyes as he spoke, his back toward the young woman so she wouldn't see him. In truth, he really wanted to check his email to see if Kappler had sent him any more messages, remembering the sudden buzz in his pocket signaling a message had been sent. But he couldn't in front of Stephanie. He had no way of knowing what was going on with the organization unless he could pull out his laptop or phone to check. With Stephanie being as nosy as she was, there was no way she wouldn't try to peek at the content on his computer, which would instantly expose his underground dealings as well as his involvement with Urteil. It was a risk he just couldn't take.

"You're definitely right about that," Stephanie was saying, folding her arms in thought. "I wonder if it has to do with Jack and the others. They're always getting involved in some kind of mess, you know. Well, they're tough. They can take care of themselves."

Yukio said nothing at that, merely glancing out a nearby window at the sunny morning sky just becoming visible for the first time. At the very least, Yukio didn't want Jack or Yusei losing in this tournament before he had a chance to settle things with them, so he at least hoped for their survival for now. That was about as much as he would offer.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Around 6:30 AM, the Done Stadium saw the first group of staff members arrive on the scene just as the sun rose proudly in the distant morning sky. Though the evening staff had worked late into the night to make an attempt at fixing up the stadium that was torn asunder during the previous day's intense battles, scars still remained along the Dueling track. The morning staff began their daily routine and did their best to cover up these scars with fresh dirt.<p>

As the staff worked, however, soft, short groans filled the underground basement holding the storage room where Urteil once had their base. Standing cautiously out in the dark basement near the elevator, the pale-skinned Mark Cooper darted his green eyes frequently over to where Mr. Fred sat alone in the storage room. The hours of tortured screaming being emitted from the neighboring room left him notably uncomfortable. "The screaming's finally beginning to quiet down," he said quietly, his black lipstick coated lips parting slightly as he rubbed his hand over his neatly gelled, black hair. "I wonder what's going on in there…"

"Beats me," replied the pink masked Vacia, who had her arms folded neatly against her hot pink leather attire. "Either way, it has nothing to do with me."

"And yet you're still standing here," Mark replied, glancing toward her. "That proves you have even the tiniest amount of sympathy for the man despite your attitude."

Vacia merely scoffed, turning her head toward the corner of the room. "That aside, what are you going to do now? Are you going to follow Mr. Fred's orders?"

"Hmm," Mark moaned lightly, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "I have no personal attachment to him, but it's always been a policy of mine to successfully complete a job I'm paid to do. I wouldn't be able to accept the money with good conscious otherwise."

Vacia gave a light chuckle, still looking into the dark corners of the room. "A thug like you with a moral code, huh? It's comical in its own…cute little way." Mark gave a light laugh of his own, closing his eyes. "Say what you like," the Goth gentleman said casually, "but I decided a long time ago not to care what anyone says. I'll live the way I want to."

"Well, if you say so," Vacia replied monotonously, not seeming particularly interested in what her cohort had to say. "The question is whether your little moral code applies to Urteil or Mr. Fred. When the time comes to put our plan into motion, whose side will you be on? You're being paid by both, after all."

Mark opened his eyes again, glancing toward the masked woman through the corners. "I didn't expect you to ask such a question. It's a bit…surprising. Well, let's just say the answer will become apparent when the time comes. In the meantime, I have a certain…score to settle."

"With that A.D.'s woman named Lara Terryal, right?" Vacia asked, finally turning toward him. "Do you really intend to Duel her again after such a humiliating defeat?"

"The answer to that question should be obvious," Mark said with a slight smirk, raising his finger. "I never give up because of one failure. I wouldn't be able to call myself a Duelist or a business man if I did that, now would I?" Vacia made an inaudible sound in reply, placing her hand over her hip. Mark continued, glancing up at the dark basement ceiling. "When Kappler first gave me my assignment, my order was simply to pick an A.D.'s agent to Duel into submission. Nothing more, nothing less. It made little difference who I picked, but in all honesty…" Mark's voice trailed off slightly, a dark gleam flashing in his eyes. "The truth is that I was gunning for Lara from the very beginning. When I saw her profile, I truly believed that I had the skill to defeat her."

"You got cocky," Vacia said with a laugh, raising her hand. "When you first told me your plan, I warned you that you were no match against Lara, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Mark said calmly, a light smirk coming to his lips. "However, failure is also a necessary strategy for victory. That said, the desire to defeat Lara burns deep within my heart…" Mark's voice faded as he looked down at the floor, his previous meeting with Lara coming back to his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>-Begin Flashback—<strong>

**-One Day Earlier-**

* * *

><p>Inside the interior section of the stadium, Mark held the image of Lara Terryal tightly in his hand as he searched hallway after hallway. Just as he was thinking she might not be inside the vending area like he first thought, his eyes lit up when he saw a young purple-haired woman handing a teddy bear to a young child. After confirming her identity by glancing down at the paper in his hand, Mark gave a lick of his lips before walking toward her.<p>

Lara, all smiles now, marched forward with her zombie plushy in hand. "Alright, back to work!" Just as she took another step forward, a silky smooth voice grabbed her attention from within the crowd of passerbyers at her side.

"That was awfully kind of you, Miss Juliet."

Lara naturally responded to the sound of the voice coming from her right shoulder side. She instantly picked out the culprit within the passing faces due to his strange attributes that consisted of goth-like attire, black lipstick, eyeliner, and facial tattoos. To make his appearance that much more out of the ordinary, his hair was gelled back neatly in a gentleman-like fashion and he wore a pair of thick glasses.

"Oops, allow me to correct myself." Mark paused quickly to place his index finger over his glasses. "Juliet is merely a codename for Project A.D.'s, but your real name is Lara Terryal, am I right?" Receiving no response from the purple-haired woman named Lara, the gothic gentleman continued speaking.

"Along with Yusha Takanashi, Erin Kazakiri, and Elijah Hummingbird, you are among the top tiers of Project A.D.'s." The man heaved a sigh, waving his arms around dramatically out in front of him as he spoke. "To think I would actually run into such impressive prey right here in the middle of all these people. Oh, how life works in mysterious ways!"

The man stopped suddenly when he saw Lara's attention not on him, but over his head. "Wh-What is it, Miss Lara?" The woman's lips parted slightly in awe before she began to point toward the ceiling. Looking confused, the man followed her finger to an advertisement billboard hanging from the ceiling of the room that depicted a new Duel Monsters pack available that centered around Zombie-Type Monsters. "Look, Romero!"

The gothic gentleman's jaw dropped open as he realized she had completely forgotten about him in favor of a children's card game. "Will you please pay attention to me?!"

Once he finally had the woman's attention again, he continued speaking in a slightly calmer manner. "As I was saying… You are one of the targets _Heilandes _has given to me. Pardon the late introduction," he said coolly with a soft bow and a wave of his arm. "My name is Mark Cooper. I am Urteil's one and only, and highly trusted I might add, recruiter. My job is to locate potential new members and add them to our ranks. Unfortunately, though, today I have to make an exception and fight on the front lines."

"Nice to meet you," Lara responded politely, returning his bow. "My name is Juliet. This is Romero." Lara lifted the zombie doll up and forcefully lifted its tiny arm so it was waving. "Romero says hi."

"I just said I know your real name is Lara Terryal!" Mark snapped back, once again losing his cool. "Are you even paying attention to a word I'm saying?!"

"Sorry," Lara said softly, "but I have someone I'm searching for. You'll have to excuse me." With that, Lara brushed past Mark in an attempt to continue toward her destination. Mark, now showing a much fiercer expression, grabbed the woman's arm and gave her a good tug back toward him. "Forgive me," he said through a forced grin, "but _Heilandes _would be very displeased with me if I couldn't even accomplish such an easy mission. I'm afraid I can't allow you to walk away so easy."

Mark gasped suddenly when he felt his arm jolted to the side. Wincing, he saw Lara's speedy movements from the corner of his eye, but couldn't follow her. Before Mark had the time to react, Lara was already behind him, wrenching his arm up behind his neck. "Goddamn!" she spewed, sounding like a child who just got sent into timeout.

Mark's eyes were wide with shock, sweat dripping noticeably down his forehead. "Just who the hell are you?"

Lara finally let go of Mark's arm. The gothic gentleman rose to his feet, rubbing his arm instinctively due to the throbbing pain. "I see," he grunted, looking more intense than before. "It would appear that more…outlandish methods are required to restrain someone of your caliber." While speaking, Mark took a small metal stick out of his pocket. With one lash of his wrist, a red stream of energy wrapped around Lara's arm, forcing her closer to him. "With this Duel Anchor in effect, you won't be able to escape this Duel with me, young lady."

Lara froze in her tracks, letting Romero fall to her side. Mark raised his eyebrow as he noticed a different aura around her. "Was that all an act before? Or did I strike a nerve? Regardless, I'm afraid you're going to have to Duel against me, my dear." Mark took a few steps back so he could activate his Urteil Duel Disk. As he did, the red energy around Lara's arm disappeared, but she could still feel a force restraining her movements. "Allow me to see the true Lara Terryal who earned such a reputation among A.D.'s. You wouldn't be at the top of my list unless you had some skill, right?"

Lara, breathing deeper than before, finally turned around to show a much darker expression on her face. "Let's go, Romero."

Mark's smile faded suddenly when she made the zombie plushy growl in a threatening manner before activating her black and purple Duel Disk. After watching her blank, narrowed eyes for a moment, a smirk returned to Mark's black lips. "Now that's the right expression for a Duelist of your caliber to have…" Grinning, Mark drew his starting hand as Lara drew hers. Several onlookers were watching curiously, some calling Security after witnessing Lara's attack on Mark.

"Duel!" both Duelists cried at once, taking their stance in the stadium hallway.

**[Mark's LP: 4000]**

**[Lara's LP: 4000]**

"I'll waste no time getting things started," Mark said calmly, placing a card from his hand onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon Worm Xex in Attack Position!" Appearing in front of Mark, the slimy starfish-like creature gave a growl, a green goop oozing from its pores.

**[Worm Xex: LV4/1800/1000]**

"I activate Worm Xex's Monster Effect," Mark continued, raising his arm. "When this Monster is Normal Summoned, I can send one Reptile-Type Worm Monster from my deck to my Graveyard." Smiling, Mark nonchalantly shifted through his deck, sliding his card of choice into his Graveyard Slot.

"I'm far from done, young lady," Mark continued, placing his hand on his hip. "When Worm Xex is the only Monster I control on my field, I can Special Summon the Worm Yagan I just sent to my Graveyard in face-down Defense Position." Smirk widening, Mark removed the card he just slid into his Graveyard and plopped it face-down on his Duel Disk. "You'll have to wait until next turn before you get to see its beautiful face, my dear. Until then, you can ponder over the three face-down cards on my field."

As he said this, Mark slid another three set cards into his Duel Disk, manifesting the card images by his feet. "My turn's now complete. Now, young lady, it's your turn." Chuckling to himself, Mark eyed Lara carefully, waiting to see what she would do.

Lara spent a moment staring flatly before glancing down at her zombie plush doll. "Romero, that's a nasty worm. Worms are the enemy of zombies! They eat their flesh! What should I do about it?!" Lara paused for a moment, leaning closer to the doll. Lara worked the doll, making soft growling noises and nodding in agreement. "As always, you're a genius! Yes, let's go with Formation C!"

Mark raised an eyebrow, using his free hand to push up his glasses. "Formation C? What on earth are you babbling on about? Are you right in the head, Miss?"

"Okay, roger that!" Lara cried, placing her hand over her deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Lara's LP: 4000]**

"Okay, here goes!" Lara declared, her expression neutral and calm. "I activate the Spell Card, Card Destruction, from my hand! This card forces both players to discard all the cards in their hand and draw the same number of cards!" As the card disappeared from her field, Lara sent the five cards she was holding— Trap of the Imperial Tomb, Pain Painter, Mezuki, Chewbone, and Reanimation Wave—into her Graveyard before drawing five new cards.

Mark gave a light scoff, notably losing two good cards— Worm Call and Worm Prince—before discarding them and drawing two new cards.

"I'm not done yet," Lara said, shifting three her newly drawn cards and taking one out. "I Summon Zombie Mammoth in Attack Position!" Giving off a high-pitched roar, Lara's decaying tusked mammal took to the field, waving its trunk around threateningly.

**[Zombie Mammoth: LV4/1900/0]**

Mark placed his index finger over his glasses, adjusting them as he closely examined Lara's move. Seeing this Monster, Lara using Card Destruction made sense to him now. Zombie Mammoth was a Monster, according to his limited knowledge of Zombies that would be destroyed if the controller did not have a Zombie-Type Monster in their Graveyard. He was pleased to see that, despite her shenanigans, Lara seemed to be capable of actually thinking.

Returning his arm to his side, Mark's frown returned as he noted to himself that Zombie Mammoth was stronger than his Worm Xex, but that was just fine for him. After all, one of his set cards was the Continuous Trap Damage = Reptile; if he took damage through a battle involving a Reptile-Type Monster, it would allow him to Special Summon a Reptile Monster from his deck with an ATK equal to or lower than the damage he took.

Confirming this was enough reason for Mark to grin confidently. All of this was going exactly as he had planned. Losing the three cards in his hand was a mere setback, but not enough to damage his scheme. Even though he'd only take 100 damage from the attack, that was still enough for him to use Damage = Reptile to Summon Worm Ugly from his deck. If Worm Ugly was used as a release for the Advance Summon of a Reptile-Type Worm Monster, Worm Ugly would then be Summoned to his opponent's field in Face-Up ATK position.

Mark darted his eyes toward one of the cards toward the back of his hand he drew with Card Destruction. The card was Worm Warlord, a Level Six Monster Card with 2350 ATK. With this card, Monsters he destroyed in battle would have their effects negated and if he destroyed an opponent's Monster in battle, he could attack one more time immediately after. Plus, he had Worm Yagan's effect, which, when it is flipped Face-Up it can return a Monster on his opponent's field to their hand. If he used Yagan's effect to return Zombie Mammoth to Lara's hand, he could destroy Worm Ugly with Worm Warlord and then attack again directly, dealing 4600 damage. Even if she somehow managed to survive that, he still had Yagan's attack.

"Stay calm," Mark told himself quietly, folding his arms against his chest. "There isn't a single thing this woman can do that isn't already within my calculations." After all, he thought to himself, the characteristics of the Worm Deck are that they slowly slither through the opponent's defenses and strike them from their weak point. Even against a Top Ace of Project A.D.'s, this fact remained true.

"Are you done thinking?" Lara called suddenly, raising Romero in front of her chest. Mark turned toward her, blinking in confusion. "Well, Romero told me it's not polite to attack the enemy when they're thinking. You looked like you were so lost in thought that I didn't want to interrupt you. Are you done yet?"

Mark started sweating uncomfortably, unsure of how to respond. "Y-Yeah…"

What was wrong with this woman?

"Well, here I go," Lara finally continued, listing a card from her hand. "I activate Shield Crush from my hand!" Mark gasped as a beam of light shot wrapped Worm Monster, shattering it off the field. "This card destroys one Defense Position Monster on the field," Lara explained, pointing her finger toward Mark's field. "Bye-bye, Worm Yagan!"

Mark was obviously annoyed by this, but he calmed himself. He was sure that she'd attack Worm Xex with Zombie Mammoth next. Then he could use Damage=Reptile to Summon Worm Ugly and release it next turn to Summon Worm Warlord and carry on as he intended, athough his plan would require some slight alteration. With this in thought, Mark lowered his eyes to the second card he drew along with Worm Warlord due to Card Destruction, Viper's Rebith; a Spell that allowed him to Special Summon a Reptile from the Graveyard as long as all the Monsters in his Graveyard were Reptiles. Even though Xex would be destroyed, on his next turn he could revive one of his Worms from the Graveyard with Viper's Rebirth and release it to Advance Summon Worm Warlord, thus ensuring his victory. This could then cause Ugly to be Summoned to Lara's field in Attack Position, and he'd destroy Ugly and Zombie Mammoth with Worm Warlord, following up with a Direct Attack with Xex totaling 4500 damage. This was a minor setback, but posed no threat to him at all.

"Yay! I did it!" Lara proclaimed, flashing a peace sign. "I did it, Romero! I beat the nasty worm up!" Lara paused for a minute, holding her doll closer to her ear. "What's that? I still shouldn't let my guard down? You're probably right. I guess he could still be hiding a trick up his sleeves! Okay! Just leave it to me!"

Mark once again began to sweat, eyeing the woman cautiously as he noted to himself how strange she was.

"Got it, Romero! It's time to proceed with Formation C as we planned!" In that moment, Lara's expression suddenly hardened as she inserted a card from her hand into her Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card, Creature Swap, form my hand!"

Mark instantly went pale, not having expected this classic card to show up. "Damn…"

"Creature Swap allows both players to choose one Monster they control and switch control of that Monster with the opponent!" Lara narrowed her eyes, pointing to the worm on Mark's field. "Because we both only control one Monster, those Monsters will be switched!"

Mark's eyes widened as his Worm Xex switched places with Zombie Mammoth, leaving him with the decaying elephant on his field. Narrowing his eyes, Mark knew this wasn't good. As he noted earlier, without a Zombie in his Graveyard, it would instantly be destroyed. Just as Mark thought this, the zombie exploded, the gentleman shielding his face from the force of the explosion. Just as Mark thought he was safe from harm, he felt a blast from above collide with his neck, sending him flying down onto the ground.

"Wh-What happened?!" he groaned, gritting his teeth hard from the impact.

**[Mark's LP: 4000 - 2100]**

"It was Zombie Mammoth's effect!" Lara explained, dancing her finger around in the air. "When destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, it deals its total Attack Points to the controller as damage!"

"Damn it," Mark mumbled, forcing his aching body back up and adjusting his glasses. "You got me with that one. I only knew the first part of its effect, but I was unaware of the second. I admit you caught me off guard, but it makes little difference in the long run."

"Well, I guess I'll have to use this guy I got from you," Lara said nonchalantly, twirling her hand around.

Scrunching up her nose in disgust, Lara turned to her doll in annoyance. "Romero, that man gave us a nasty worm! I don't think we can forgive him!"

"_You're_ the one who played the card!" Mark shouted defensively, panting hard. "Now stop with the bullshit and get on with your turn!"

"And now he's yelling at us," Lara sighed, shaking her head. "It must be hard to live life as a grumpy old man."

"O-Old man?!" Mark snapped, an angry vein throbbing on his forehead. "F-Forget it," he relaxed, attempting to cool his temper. After taking a deep breath, Mark's expression hardened and with a sharp tone, he said, "If you think I'll stand for you attacking me with my own Monster, you're sorely mistaken, young lady." Flashing his teeth, Mark gave a sharp raise of his arm, causing the card by his feet to rise. "Trap Card, activate! Shadow Spell!"

Lara's lips parted slightly as a thick black chain appeared out of the card, wrapping around the worm creature and forcing it onto its knees. "This card restricts the targeted Monster from attacking and lowers its Attack Power by 700 points," Mark explained, his glasses catching a glare of light from a nearby window. The worm let out a pained cry as the chains zapped it with black energy, smoke rising from its charred flesh.

**[Worm Xex's ATK: 1800 - 1100]**

"You're not very nice, hurting your own Monster like that," Lara said with a lazy wave of her hand. "Even though it's just a nasty worm, it makes you a nasty germ I guess. Right, Romero?" As she conversed with the doll again, Mark lowered his eyebrows in disgust. "You're really trying my patience, brat!" Realizing he was getting shaken up again, Mark once again took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_"That's right,"_ Mark thought to himself. _"Just calm down. It isn't like I've lost yet." _Narrowing his eyes, Mark carefully examined Lara's field up and down. With Worm Xex constrained by Shadow Spell, Lara wouldn't be able to use it to attack him directly. Then next turn he could use Viper's Rebirth to get the release he needed to Summon Worm Warlord. In fact, with a weakened Xex in Attack Position on Lara's field, he could make use of Warlord's effect to attack directly after destroying Xex, which would deal 3600 damage to Lara. Smirking to himself, Mark concluded that this situation actually worked out in his favor in the end. Even if he couldn't win in the next turn, he still thought things were in his favor, and that was only with the cards he had now. The odds of him drawing a card that would turn the tables toward his victory were near 100%!

"Next," Lara continued, inserting another card into her Duel Disk, "I activate the Spell Card, Card of Safe Return, from my hand. This card, when a Monster is Special Summoned from my Graveyard, allows me to draw a card from my deck." Expression flat, Lara wasted no time making use of this effect. "I activate Mezuki's effect from my Graveyard. By Banishing this card, I can Special Summon another Zombie-Type Monster from my Graveyard!"

Mark quickly played the scenario out in his head, looking slightly less confident than mere minutes ago, but still maintaining his control over the situation. When she discarded her cards earlier, he noted that she discarded three Monster Cards. With Mezuki gone, that left her with three still there, including her Zombie Mammoth she destroyed herself. If she revived Zombie Mammoth, the Direct Attack would bring his Life Points down to 200, placing him in a less than ideal position. Considering where this scenario currently stood, he would only be able to bring Lara's Life Points down to 400 on his next turn, and although the card he drew next could tip the scales more in his favor, he couldn't completely depend on that.

Though slightly shaken, Mark lowered his eyes to the second card by his feet. Indeed, Mark still had another face-down other than Damage = Reptile. The card was a Trap known as Adhesion Trap Hole; when his opponent Summoned a Monster, it would cut that Monster's ATK in half for as long as it remained face-up on the field. If he used that, he could halve Zombie Mammoth's ATK in half to 950, and he'd still be able to get by with 1150 Lift Points, giving him more room to work with. In fact, if she Summoned Zombie Mammoth, it would be even better for him. If he destroyed the weakened Zombie Mammoth with Worm Warlord on his next turn, he'd deal 1400 damage. Then Lara would take 1900 from Zombie Mammoth's effect, and he could then attack Worm Xex with Worm Warlord for 1250 totaling 4550 damage, allowing him to win on his next turn. No matter how you looked at it, this match was still under his control, albeit barely. He gave Lara credit for backing him into a corner like this, but no Duelist he's ever faced escaped his calculations.

"Hmmm," Lara said, eyeing Mark nonchalantly. "You seem to be done thinking again, so I'll continue."

"You don't need to do that!" Mark shouted from his side of the field, but Lara ignored him. "I'm Banishing Mezuki to Special Summon Pain Painter in Attack Position!" Beside Lara appeared a goofy looking zombie wearing paint-stained trousers and wielding a large paintbrush.

**[Pain Painter: LV2/400/200] [Attack Position]**

"Tch," Mark groaned, placing his hand on his hip. "So you went and revived that weakling? I suppose I should have expected that you wouldn't do something as foolish as revive Zombie Mammoth unless you absolutely had to." Mark cursed under his breath, realizing his face-down Trap was now of no real use here.

"The effect of Card of Safe Return activates," Lara explained, drawing a card from her deck. Lara looked at the card she drew for a moment before nodding slightly in approval. She then added the card she drew to her hand and picked the other cards she was holding onto, sliding it into her Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card, Book of Life, from my hand! This card lets me Banish a Monster from my opponent's Graveyard in order to revive a Zombie-Type Monster from my Graveyard!"

Mark gasped as his Worm Prince vanished from his Graveyard, only to fuel the summoning of a mid-sized skeleton zombie. "I Special Summon Chewbone from my Graveyard!" Lara explained. Mark seemed baffled by her move, his mouth opening and his eyes widening.

**[Chewbone: LV3/300/300] [Attack Position]**

"Card of Safe Return activates," Lara continued, drawing yet another card from her deck. After switching a card she was holding with the card she drew, Lara proceeded to activate the card from her hand. "Then I activate the Field Spell, Zombie World!"

Mark's expression grew increasingly frightened as the surroundings inside the building began to shift and darken, scrawny trees popping up out of the ground, endless skulls appearing by their feet, and a thick purple fog surrounding the entire hallway. As one would expect, Mark and the people watching behind him were freaking out.

"As long as Zombie World remains in play," Lara explained somberly, "all Monsters on the field and in the Graveyard become Zombies. That includes your field as well," she said, pointing her finger up at him darkly. "In addition to that, no players can Advance Summon Monsters other than Zombies."

It was then that Mark's confidence utterly shattered, leaving him sweating like a pig and dripping his white and black makeup down his chin. Mark was completely taken aback by this as he looked at the card in his hand, realizing that Viper's Rebirth couldn't be activated unless the only cards in his Graveyard were Reptiles. But now all his Monsters had been turned into Zombies, so he couldn't use it. Additionally, he was now unable to Advance Summon his Reptile-Type Worm Warlord. Basically, he lost complete control of this Duel in an instant.

"Next," Lara continued, "I activate Pain Painter's effect! Once per turn, I can select up to two Zombie-Type Monsters I control and change their levels to two. I select Chewbone and Worm Yagan!" Giggling, the aloof Pain Painter hopped up and down and with a wish of his paint brush painted a large "2" on both of the Monsters' chests.

**[Chewbone's LV: 3 - 2]**

**[Worm Xex's LV: 4 - 2]**

Mark could barely make out Lara's face through the fog, but her entire demeanor seemed to change to something far darker. "I'm Tuning my Level Two Pain Painter with my Level Two Chewbone and my Level Two Worm Xex!" As two green circles encompassed the two Monsters, the Shadow Spell chains wrapped around Worm Xex's shattered along with the card on Mark's field.

**(2+2+2=6)**

"The bones of the dead rise and walk again through the dark of night! Drag your enemies into their graves! Synchro Summon! Be reborn, Archfiend Zombie-Skull!"

Mark gulped as the large skeletal body emerged from the fog, its purple wings spread out in front of its chest.

**[Archfiend Zombie-Skull: LV6/2500/1200] [Attack Position]**

Mark shook the fear off, remembering his original plan. Giving a whip of his arm, Mark revealed the card he had been saving. "Trap Card, activate! Adhesion Trap Hole! This card activates when a Monster is Summoned and halves its Attack Power!" Lara watched calmly as a pit opened up underneath her zombie, its legs dipping into a sea of green acid.

**[Archfiend Zombie-Skull's ATK: 2500 - 1250]**

Mark tried to recollect himself, reassuring himself that he could still maintain control. With this, he could still survive the turn. Additionally, Lara was down to only one card left in her hand, and even if he couldn't use the cards in his hand, he still had his draw next turn. Forcing a weak smile, Mark told himself that he still has a chance.

Lara seemed a bit perplexed, but unconcerned with this development. After a few seconds of tilting her head around in thought, she placed her free hand on her hip and turned to glance down at her doll. "That's odd, Romero. I called Zombie-Skull because I thought his set cards might be destruction cards, but it looks like they weren't. Did I mess up?"

Lara worked Romero and made growling noises for a while before responding. "You're right. I made the smart choice, and if he didn't try to destroy Zombie-Skull that means his last set card is likely not a destruction card either, so we can attack with confidence. You're so smart, Romero!" Lara made Romero respond to her with a quick grunt before replying to him "No, you're the smart one." Lara made Romero grunt yet again. "No, you're the smart one."

Mark tapped his foot in annoyance as Lara continued this pattern for several minutes. After reaching his breaking point, Mark finally snapped, his eyes widening as he shook his fists. "Can you please just act normal for a change?! This Duel isn't over and you have no chance of winning, so just get it over with!"

Narrowing her eyes, Lara turned Romero toward Mark and worked it for several seconds while making angry growling noises, only adding to Mark's annoyance.

"Rawr! Grr! Nggh!"

Nodding angrily, Lara met Mark's eyes with a deep scowl. "Romero says, 'the weird make-up guy should shut up! Lara's not normal, Lara's a genius!'" Lara cheered happily, hugging her zombie doll to her chest. "Why thank you, Romero! I can always count on you for support! I'll be sure to reward you tonight!"

The people watching were freaked out by what they saw, exchanging odd glances. "What's she talking about?" one man asked cautiously, raising his eyebrows. "What's the reward going to be tonight? Why do I suddenly feel jealous?!"

"You in the peanut gallery, shut your mouth!" Mark shouted, pointing his finger at the crowd before turning back to Lara. "And you! Drop the damn doll already and start taking this Duel seriously!"

"What's this guy's problem, Romero?" Lara asked, turning to her doll friend. "I wonder if he's constipated? You always told me that you shouldn't eat before going swimming."

"I am _not_ constipated!" Mark snapped, flashing his teeth. "And that makes literally no sense whatsoever! Get your head out of your ass and start Dueling!" Panting slightly, Mark attempted to calm himself by readjusting his glasses. He hated losing his cool. He was being sucked into this woman's pace. He needed to maintain control.

Sighing, Lara gave a shrug before taking another card out of her hand. "If you insist, but you're not gonna like this next card!"

"Just play it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"He says he's sure, Romero," Lara spoke to her doll, shrugging. "I guess we have no choice. I was gonna spare him the humiliation of a horrifying defeat, but he's being a mean bully!" After making Romero growl again, Lara narrowed her eyes and sent a chilling glare toward Mark. "You're right. Bullies need to be punished. I guess I shouldn't hold back."

Mark froze in place under the girl's glare, feeling all his confidence drain out of him. "Wh-What is this feeling? What is wrong with this woman? One minute she's like a little kid, and the next a murderous demon…!" Mark grabbed his shaking arm, grinding his teeth together. "No…! I must maintain control! This Duel must fall within my calculations…! There's no way I'm not stronger than Lara Terryal…! I ran the multiple scenarios in my head over and over…!"

Mark's voice trailed off when he saw the card Lara revealed. Upon reading its identity, his eyes faded blank and his face went pale. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"I activate the Spell Card, Synchro Change, from my hand," Lara declared calmly, inserting the card into her Duel Disk. "This card lets me Banish a Synchro Monster on my field and Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my deck with the same level with its effects negated." As Lara said this, a dark aura consumed her Zombie-Skull before calling forth a massive shadow beginning to emerge behind her.

"Emerging from the shadows, the Undead King wears his enemy's skull as his crown! Bend all evil will to your command! Synchro Summon! Arise, Revived King Ha Des!"

The shadow fully took on its form, revealing a green-skinned corpse dressed in rugged blue robes, the hood painted with skulls.

**[Revived King Ha Des: LV6/2450/0] [Attack Position]**

"Thank you for your help as always, Ha Des-_sama_!" Lara said, smiling toward her Monster.

Shaking, Mark raised his finger toward the aloof girl's field. "Wh-Why are you using an honorific with that Monster? Are you stupid?!"

"You're the dumb one!" Lara shot back, giving a sharp scoff. "It's common sense! He's a king, so obviously I need to address him properly! Even a five year old knows that! Right, Romero?!"

As Lara stroked her doll, another man in the crowd stared on with a deadpan expression. "Like hell is that common sense."

"Besides," Lara continued, a slight smirk coming to her face. "You won't need to worry about that anymore. After all, you have nothing on your field, right?"

Mark gulped, realizing she was right. The only card on his field was Damage = Reptile, and that card would make little difference if his Life Points hit zero. "D-Dammit…!" Mark groaned, grasping his head with his shaking hands. "I can't allow this…! Absolutely not! I will not tolerate this blasphemy!"

Her eyes narrowing, Lara gave a slow raise of her hand to finish the job. "Go, Revived King Ha Des-_sama_! Direct Attack!" Behind her, Ha Des gave a sharp roar as he unleashed a hot dark blue fog from his mouth that headed straight toward Mark's field.

"D-Damn it!" Mark cried as the fog approached. "You think you can get away with this?! Who the hell do you think I am?! I'll sue you!"

"Reaper's Breath!" Lara cried the attack, just as it collided with Mark's chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying across the room.

**[Mark's LP: 2100 - 0]**

The halls inside the stadium outside the food venders were filled with the echoes of Mark Cooper's screams as he was sent flying across the floor by a blast of dark energy. Mark struggled to pull himself back up to knee level, sweat dripping noticeably down his face. "D-Damn you, Lara Terryal…!"

**[Lara's LP: 4000]**

Mark watched as Lara's Monster, Revived King Ha Des, disappeared from the field with an evil chuckle. "I knew she was on Yusha's level," Mark muttered to himself, "but this is ridiculous! My Worms…taken down in a single turn!"

"Thank you very much," Lara said to no one in particular, earning a few odd looks from the crowd gathered around the two.

Mark growled, staring into Lara's blank, uninterested eyes. She was busy petting her zombie plushy and no longer seemed to be the least bit interested in what was happening. "Why does someone like you possess such strength?!" Mark blurted, slamming both of his fists down onto the floor. "Someone like you, who has no goals, interests, or focus…! How can I lose to someone like _you_?!"

Lara cocked her head up awkwardly toward the man upon hearing this. "But I do have goals," she said emotionlessly. "I want to see _her_. I have to go find _her_." Mark, suddenly flabbergasted, could only remain on the floor as the young woman walked past him and toward the hallway leading back to the outside stadium.

"That's a good idea! We can see a lot more from there!"

With her new destination in mind, Lara left the interior stadium altogether, with Mark Cooper surrounded by a crowd of people who witnessed the confrontation. Ignoring the crowd, Mark slowly let a small chuckle escape his throat. That chuckle built up momentum before turning into a full blown cackle, earning looks of disgust and confusion from the onlookers.

"Very well," Mark spurted through his laughter. "Master Fred sent me here for one purpose and one purpose alone. Until _she _makes a move, I was told to act as a member of Urteil and keep off of Alf Kappler's radar. But…" Mark's eyes flashed an evil hue as he licked his lips. "Master Fred never said I couldn't play around with some of the others here… Lara Terryal, you've officially become my target as of today."

* * *

><p><strong>-End Flashback-<strong>

* * *

><p>In the present, Mark gritted his teeth as he recalled the defeat he suffered. Noticing his expression, Vacia gave a light scoff as she placed her hand over her hip. "It seems your calculations were far from accurate."<p>

Mark nodded, folding his arms against his chest. "Yes. Lara's Dueling skills are very dangerous to us. I'll need to come up with a plan in order to face her again."

Vacia turned her head slightly, replying in a blasely tone. "Even after that, you still intend on Dueling Lara Terryal again?"

Chuckling softly, Mark dug through his pocket and pulled out his glasses. "I'm a very tenacious man," he said as he placed his glasses on his face.

Scoffing lightly, Vacia leaned against the nearby wall. "That's not always a good quality," she replied sarcastically.

As the two continued their conversation, Mr. Fred was sprawled out belly down on the concrete floor inside the storage room, his hands holding his weight. Still panting and eyes red, Fred used all his strength to pull himself up onto his feet. Though shaken from his ordeal, Fred felt newfound determination overcome his senses. As he headed toward the doorway to greet Vacia and Mark, he thought to himself that he had his work cut out for him if he was to make this plan a success.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>As 7 AM rolled around, the sun had fully risen over the wealthy section of the city known as Tops, casting a bright light over Yusei's mansion. The sound of morning birds chirping excitedly was drowned out by the busy morning commotion of passing cars and pedestrians heading to work. With such tranquility and peace in the air, one would find it difficult to acknowledge the chaos echoing throughout the city due to the unidentified explosion downtown.<p>

But for the members of Team 5D's, just crawling out of bed proved to be a daunting task. Rua and Ruka in particular were like walking zombies feeling their way through the hallway. The two were dressed in matching red pajamas.

"Ugh," Rua groaned, his eyes swollen and squinted as he turned to his sister. "How much sleep did you manage to get, Ruka?"

"About two hours," Ruka replied weakly, yawning loudly while waving her hand in front of her mouth. "And that was after I actually lied down after staying up all night looking through my deck."

"Guess it can't be helped," Rua said softly, joining his sister in yawning. "After all, the teams today will be far stronger than yesterday. And now that we're using our dragons again, we needed to make sure our new strategies and old strategies mixed well together. It's hard to do in such a short time frame."

As the twins turned the corner, they saw Aki looking just as worn out. Upon seeing the younger adults, Aki forced a wave. "Good morning, you two. Are you ready?"

"About as ready as you, Aki-_san_," Ruka yawned in response, her eyes tearing up. "But we have no choice but to wake up. I wonder if Yusei keeps coffee around…"

"I need some five hour energy!" Rua added, stretching his arms behind his head as the three approached the nearby staircase. "I can't even think straight right now! I didn't sleep good the past two nights either!"

As the three made their way down the stairs toward the living room area, they saw Yusei and Jack sitting with their legs crossed across from each other on separate chairs. The two of them were sorting through their decks quietly, lost in their own thoughts.

Upon seeing them, Ruka and Rua shared deadpan glances. "They don't look tired at all!" Rua cried, his red eyes popping open slightly. "Do they ever sleep?!" Ruka joined in exaggeratedly.

"Well," Aki muttered softly, "I don't think those two have ever slept much to begin with…"

Hearing their voices, Yusei and Jack glanced up from their cards to give a friendly greeting. "Good morning," Yusei said with a smile and a wave, stopping when he noticed their poor states. "Are you guys going to be okay?"

"Hmph!" Jack scoffed, a smirk coming to his face. "This is how you look after a mere 48 hours of nonstop card games?! And you still call yourself members of Team 5D's?! Disgraceful!"

"This arrogant so early in the morning…!" Rua moaned, rubbing his hand over his head. "I really can't tell if Jack's changed completely or if he's exactly the same."

Ruka gave a lighthearted laugh as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I think it's somewhere in the middle…"

Jack's smile faded suddenly as he looked at the three, becoming more serious all of a sudden. "By the way, you guys didn't happen to see Carly snooping around outside by any chance, did you?"

"I haven't," Aki replied somberly, noticing Jack's change in tone. "Why? Are you worried about her?"

"Well," Jack started, trailing off briefly before starting again. "She was acting a bit funny the other night. I didn't think much of it then, but she didn't show up at all last night. I'm sure she's alright, but it would be good to confirm it."

"Have you tried calling her?" Ruka asked, taking a seat beside Aki on the couch across from Yusei. "You must have her number, right?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, placing his hand over the cellphone on the coffee table by his side instinctively. "I tried several times, but her cellphone seems to be off. It's not that unusual, though. She usually keeps it off when she's trying to snap secret photos to keep from being interrupted."

"I'm sure she's okay," Yusei said with a shrug of his hand, glancing over at his friend. "Carly's smart enough to keep herself out of trouble."

"That's where you guys don't know Carly," Jack cut in, raising his finger sternly. "She's incredibly reckless and tries to shoulder too much at a time." Jack paused suddenly, remembering something as his eyes lit up. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Stephanie around for several days either. It's not like her to not harass me for so long. I hope she's not getting into any trouble either."

The room fell silent suddenly, the other members finding it difficult to comment on Jack's concern. Just as Jack was about to change the subject, the doorbell caught him off guard. Yusei quickly rose from his seat, heading over to turn on the security screen. As the scientist turned the switch on, Rally's petit face popped up on the screen alongside Blitz, Nerve, and Taka.

"_It's us, Yusei!" _Rally spoke through the speaker._ "We brought you guys some breakfast! Can we come in?"_

Smiling, Yusei gave a friendly nod. "Of course. I'm unlocking it now."

As Yusei's friends entered through the front entrance across the room, Jack shifted his eyes toward the nearby window. He knew his friends shared his concern, but there was nothing much they could really do about it now, so there was no point in saying anything. Even so, Jack found himself silently hoping the two young women were out of harm's way.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a deep darkness surrounded "Fusionist" Yusha, who was sprawled out across the floor of his hotel room. At least, it was supposed to be his room. As the young man's crystal blue eyes fluttered open, he let out a short gasp. Using his hand to feel the floor around him, Yusha was shocked at the touch of liquid instead of the wooden floor he was expecting. Forced wide awake, the teen jumped up onto his two feet in sudden shock. Sweating profusely, Yusha glanced to each of his sides, seeing nothing but blackness. As he took a step forward, he could hear the sound of splashing water and feel his shoes soaking in the liquid.<p>

"Wh-Where am I?" he asked out loud, his voice wary. Just as he took another step forward, however, he felt intense heat surround his leg. Eyes widening, Yusha cocked his head sharply downward to see hot flames suddenly spreading up his leg. "Wh-What is this?!" Yusha let out a high-pitched scream as the fire burned through his pant leg, eating away at his skin underneath.

Falling onto his stomach, Yusha continued to scream in pain as the fire spread all the way up to his neck. Through pained grunts and cries, Yusha turned his head just enough to see another person laying a short distance away from him in the dark water. The woman appeared to be thrashing about in pain, but Yusha could only hear his own screams. Though he couldn't make out the woman's face, there was something familiar about her presence that struck both fear and sorrow into his heart when he saw her body being burned away by the flames.

"R-Run away!" Yusha managed, trying to get closer to the woman. "It's dangerous here…!" As he got closer, Yusha's eyes went blank with horror as he saw the reason behind why this woman wasn't moving. Her legs had been crushed by a large pile of fallen debris, and he could make out the glimmer of fresh blood through the light of the flames.

Yusha found himself suddenly crying tears, unable to move his body due to the flames. Still unable to make out the woman's face, Yusha somehow felt as if she was staring into his eyes. Slowly, breathing heavily, the woman raised her arms desperately toward him, opening her mouth to speak. Yusha listened desperately to what this woman was trying to tell him as her shaking hand reached out to him, but he couldn't understand her words. Despite not grasping her words, Yusha felt an indescribable emotion stir inside his gut, a feeling that resonated with him deeply.

"Wh-What are you trying to tell me…?!" Yusha choked out, the flames spreading over his eyes and face as the unbearable pain overtook him. Through his fading vision, Yusha barely made out another face in through the deep darkness, a pair of scared, yellow eyes gawking at him.

"Why…?" came a soft, shaken female voice. "How could you… Yusha Takanashi?!"

Hearing the voice address him, Yusha attempted to call out to the owner of the voice, but he suddenly found he had no voice. Had the fire destroyed his vocal box? Why was he still alive?

As the flames consumed his vision entirely, sudden female laughter echoed throughout the darkness. With what little strength he had left, Yusha darted his eyes toward the shadow of a giant cloaked figure hovering over him.

"_My name is Mel," _the voice said, memories of the Urteil agent flashing in Yusha's mind. _"Fusionist of Project A.D.'s… No, Yusha Takanashi. My true reason for coming here wasn't to rescue that filth. I've come to make you pay for the sin you've committed…with your life!"_

"_You don't remember? You took the life of the person most precious to me and you don't even remember?! If this is your idea of a joke, I'll tear your heart out right where you stand!"_

"_You bastard…! So killing her wasn't enough for you, huh?! Now you're going to deny it like a coward?!"_

"_Burn the image of this Monster into your feeble brain so you never forget it again! If you really have forgotten the face of the woman you killed, I'll force you to remember through the fiery pits of Hell!"_

Yusha could barely make out a pair of beady red eyes staring down at him accompanied by a bright, blue flame.

"_This won't end quickly! I'll make you suffer my hellish fires before you die a miserable death! My flames burn far hotter than yours, Yusha Takanashi! Now perish!"_

"_What's wrong, Yusha Takanashi?! Draw your card and get on with it! Or are you suddenly remembering the sin you're guilty of?! Perhaps you want to surrender?! But I won't allow you to! You're going to suffer in this Duel just as I did my entire life!"_

Mel's laughter filled Yusha's ears, the teen screaming with agony as he was burned alive. The creature staring down at him let out a growl before unleashing an intense blue flame that washed over the A.D.'s agent.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Yusha suddenly shot up with a horrified scream, his face covered with sweat. Panting hard and his eyes blood red, Yusha clamped his hands against his straight, dark blue hair as he regained his composure. Slowly checking his surroundings with a turn of his head, Yusha found himself in a neatly organized room with cabinets and checkered counters. Upon further investigation, it appeared to be a kitchen. It didn't take long for Yusha to realize he was sitting at a kitchen table.<p>

"Was it just a dream…?" Yusha muttered to himself, rubbing his hand over his arm to ensure his flesh wasn't burned. After ensuring he hadn't been burned to cinders, Yusha proceeded to ponder his current whereabouts? It wasn't improbable to think there was a kitchen area inside the hotel Hayato had rented out for Project A.D.'s, but the last thing he remembered he had been sleeping in his assigned room. How in the world did he get here in the kitchen? No way could he have sleepwalked that.

Just as Yusha was lost in thought, he felt his stomach growl. "Man, am I hungry," he groaned, rubbing his tummy and forgetting about his worries. "Who cares how I got here as long as I can eat some grub." At that moment, Yusha became overwhelmed by a pleasant aroma, grabbing his attention toward the source of the smell. Sniffing the air and turning his head, Yusha suddenly realized that he wasn't alone in the room. His gaze met the back of a young teen around his age, her sky blue hair tied up into a pony tail that extended just below her shoulders. The teen was wearing a white apron tied around her waist that fell down to her pink slippers.

Yusha, still hazy from his dream, rubbed his eyes before identifying the woman. "Erin, is that you? What are you doing?"

Hearing her name called, the young A.D.'s agent turned toward her friend with a friendly smile. "Finally awake, Yusha-_kun_?" "Eirika" Erin asked cutely, her black eyes sparkling. "Just sit tight! I've got some curry rice cooking for you! It's your favorite, right?" Blinking rapidly, Yusha darted his eyes downward to the pan simmering on the stove Erin stood in front of.

"U-Uh, yeah, it is…" Yusha muttered, feeling lightheaded as he rubbed his hand over the back of his head. "You really don't need to do that, you know… I can cook myself."

"Nonsense, Yusha-_kun_!" Erin gushed, waving the spatula in her hand around energetically. "It's only natural that I'd cook for you, right?! We're lovers, after all!"

"R-Right…" Yusha muttered nonchalantly, rubbing his eyes. After a second of doing this, Yusha suddenly shot up in his chair, his eyes popping out of his head. "Wait, what?! What did you just say?!"

"Oh, c'mon, you rascal," Erin said cutely with a wink. "No need to be bashful, mister. I know you've had your eyes on me for some time now. You've done so much for me and the other agents, and you worked yourself to the bone yesterday. I thought I should…reward you for a change." Yusha gulped nervously, eyeing Erin's lips as she puckered them up. Was that lipstick she was wearing? What? What?!

"It's almost done, Yusha-_kun_!" Erin cried excitedly, spinning around to stir the curry rice one more time. "Just another minute. Be sure to eat up well so you'll have a full stomach for tonight. You're going to need it!"

"Tonight?" Yusha blinked, suddenly blushing. "What's tonight?! What are you talking about?!"

"What else, silly?!" Erin cooed, using her forearm to press up her moderately developed breasts. "I just said we're lovers, didn't I? What else would lovers do after eating a good meal and sleeping in the same bed together?"

"Wh-What?!" Yusha cried, his eyes as big as saucers. "Lovers?! The same bed?! Sleeping?!"

Erin hummed away as she added the final touches to her curry rice. Absolutely flabbergasted, Yusha stared into Erin's back in both awe and terror. What in the world was going on with her? Calling them lovers? Pfft! Erin and Yusha had never once even held hands, let alone do anything that would qualify them as a couple! As close as they were, their activities had always taken place at a safe distance. Yet, why was Erin suddenly acting so bold? Serving dinner? Acting like some sweet stay-home wife? Hogwash! For the tomboy Erin Kazakiri, such traits didn't exist inside even a drop of her blood!

As Yusha reflected on this, Erin placed the plate of curry rice in front of him. Stomach overruling his logic, the A.D.'s ace found himself gulping the food down without hesitation. "Th-This is freaking delicious!" Yusha cried, specks of rice attaching to his cheek.

"Oh, hold still, Yusha-_kun_!" Erin said suddenly, reaching her hand over to the teen's face. "You've got a piece of rice attached to your cheek. Let me take care of it for you." Yusha watched in amazement as Erin plucked the grain off his cheek, popping it into her mouth and licking her lips.

"_Wait a minute,_" Yusha thought to himself suddenly. _"I'm overlooking a very important fact here! Erin can't cook a meal like this if her life depended on it! She can't even make fried eggs without setting the kitchen on fire, for crying out loud?! And you're telling me she made a scrumptious dinner like this without as much as a burnt spoon?!"_

"What's the matter, Yusha-_kun_?" Erin sang, noticing his wavering expression. "You didn't want curry rice for dinner? If you want something else, I'd be more than happy to make it for you."

"N-No, w-wait a min-" Yusha started, but was cut off as Erin suddenly climbed up onto the table. Staring into Yusha's eyes erotically, Erin gave a lick of her lips. "You can have anything you want. Just name it." Erin crept her way across the table, sliding her bare leg right in front of Yusha's face, raising the hairs on his arm in shock.

"Wai- Wha-"

"Oh, what a naughty little boy you are," Erin sang with a wry smile, inching her way closer while unbuttoning her shirt. "Or maybe you want…_me _as your dinner?"

After sliding her white blouse down her shoulders to reveal her pink bra, Erin brought her lips toward Yusha's, breathing on his face lightly.

"There's no doubt," Yusha uttered, sweating as Erin brushed her lips against his.

Eyes flashing playfully, Erin cooed sexily, "I'm…tasty…too!"

Just as Erin pressed her lips against Yusha's, the teen pushed her away defensively, grunting loudly. "That's enough playing around…Sahara!"

As soon as Yusha spewed the name, the scenery around him began to dissolve into blackness before reforming into an entirely different location. Laughing lightly, Erin's body also dissolved into ashes before Yusha's eyes, the teen surprisingly unfazed by what he saw. Despite being freaked out moments ago, Yusha's eyes narrowed knowingly as he observed the transformation around him. Glancing around him, the familiar scenery of what seemed like a children's playground manifested, complete with large yellow slides, seesaws, sandboxes, and merry-go rounds. In contrast with the bright, innocent scenery, a pitch-black sky hovered overhead accompanied by a thick, black fog. Yusha had seen this place far too many times, so it came as no surprise to him, but he could never shake off how uncomfortable the place made him feel.

"Aren't we grumpy today?" came a soft yet mocking voice from above Yusha's head. Slowly cocking his neck upward, Yusha made out a small girl hovering in midair above him. The child, around ten years of age, wore a dangerous smile as she crossed her legs. The girl was dressed in a dark blue dress with black dress shoes and white stockings. Her dark blue crystal-like hair was tied into twin tails above her head. Giggling mischievously, the girl's blood red eyes glared down at Yusha arrogantly. "Why the long face, Yusha?"

Groaning, Yusha stared up at the girl with pleading eyes. "C'mon, Sahara! Don't keep giving me weird dreams like this! I can't bare the embarrassment!"

Laughing cutely, Sahara landed on her two feet, now a couple of feet shorter than Yusha. "But it's fun to see your reactions," she said, her eyes squinting slightly as she smirked. "After all, you're the one who agreed to become my toy here in my playground." Sahara gave a stretch of her arm, pointing toward the scenery behind them. "Weren't you the one who promised to play with me to keep me from getting lonely?"

"I did," Yusha said softly, averting his eyes, "but that doesn't mean you can tease me like this. There's no way my childhood friend is that cutesy! You're a really cunning spirit, you know!"

"Oh, don't be like that," Sahara said with a light grin, placing her hand over his arm. "After all, this dream was _far_ more pleasant than the one you were having earlier, right?"

Yusha fell silent then, recalling the painful dream he experienced not long ago. As his eyes sank to his feet, Sahara gave another giggle before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't be shy, Yusha," she purred quietly in his ear. "You can tell Sahara all about it. What happened?"

After hesitating for a moment, Yusha finally gave in with a heavy sigh. "I met this Urteil member named Mel," he explained gravely, taking on a far more serious expression. "She told me she wanted to kill me because of the sins I've committed, but I can't remember her at all or what I could have possibly done to her. She accused me of killing a woman, but…I can't remember it!"

Seeing Yusha shaken up and out of character, Sahara rubbed his head tenderly, attempting to calm him. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Sahara hesitated before responding. "This Mel girl… I know who she is and how she's related to you."

"Wh-What?!" Yusha's eyes shot wide open, pushing away from the spirit so he could look right at her. "Is that true, Sahara?! How could you?!"

Sahara's smile faded suddenly, taking on a far darker tone. "I can't tell you that now, Yusha. My job is merely to observe, not to get involved. I'm here for guidance, not protection. This is a matter you'll have to resolve on your own, and I can tell you with certainty that the two of you will be crossing paths again soon. Consider that your fate, dear."

Just as Yusha reached out his hand to reply, he felt his body being sucked backwards by a powerful force. "W-Wait!" The playground around his body began to dissolve like before, replaced yet again by darkness. Glancing up, Yusha saw Sahara's body fading from view as she giggled darkly.

"Don't give up, Yusha," her voice rang out. "You're about to get a chance to get closer with your beloved when you save her from trouble. Consider that foresight my gift to you for entertaining me."

With that, Yusha blanked out and vanished from Sahara's sight, who gave a soft laugh. "I feel an ominous aura in the air," Sahara said quietly, narrowing her eyes slightly. "I suppose they've already made their move, huh? What adventures await Yusha and his friends next? Things are getting interesting…"

Laughing to herself, Sahara stared up into the pitch-black sky of her playground.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Yusha's eyes shot open as he awoke from his dream, covered in sweat and panting hard. Afraid he was inside yet another dream, Yusha quickly pinched himself hard, flinching from the pain. Once he determined that he was safely in the real world, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Wiping the cold sweat from his forehead, Yusha stared in silence up at the roof of his hotel room as Sahara's words echoed in his head.<p>

Despite the numerous dreams he had where he met the spirit of the young girl calling herself Sahara, Yusha had no idea who or what she was. She was a mysterious presence that, despite her youthful appearance, spoke like an educated adult. She also spoke as if she knew Yusha despite the two of them never meeting outside the world of his dreams. Yusha had come to wonder if she was all just a hallucination inside his head since he often had these dreams during times of stress, but he had no way of knowing for sure. Either way, due to his apprehension toward the spirit, Yusha hadn't told anyone he knew, even Hayato or the closer members of Project A.D.'s, about her existence. The only exception was Erin, and even then he had only had the conversation with her once or twice among the numerous times it happened.

The only other theory Yusha had was that she was the spirit of one of his deceased ancestors acting as a sort of guardian spirit of sorts. Since Yusha had no memory of his past before he was seven years old, he couldn't pinpoint her face from any past experiences. Additionally, Yusha had grown up with Hayato and Erin within the A.D.'s organization after being raised by Judai Yuki for a short period of time. He had no place he could call his childhood home and no family photos to go off of. He had no idea who his real parents were or any of his family members for that matter. He didn't even know if he was raised in Japan where he met Judai or if he was a foreigner to this country.

Worn out from all the thinking, Yusha's mind went blank. Kicking his legs in the air, Yusha decided it was time to get up and face the day. No use in pondering over questions he didn't have the answer to. Plus, he and his friends had a lot of work cut out for them. With that in mind, Yusha gave a push of his thighs to hop off his bed. After doing his morning workout that included leg and arm stretches and 50 pushups, Yusha headed for the bathroom to start his daily routine.

After cleaning up and showering, Yusha got dressed into his white and red A.D.'s uniform, slipping a blue sweater over the top uniform shirt. Once he was done getting ready, the next step was feeding his pets. And by pets, that meant the many adopted animals that always seemed to follow him around. Smiling with freshly brushed white teeth, Yusha pushed open the door to the kitchen area of his room, if one could call it that. By definition, this would be called a zoo by most sane people. The reason for that were the cages containing exotic snakes and reptiles as well as the critters scurrying about ranging from squirrels and chipmunks to puppies and kittens.

Sighing, Yusha opened a cupboard filled with several different types of animal feed, including some crickets and worms for the reptiles. "You guys would be better off staying in the wild," Yusha moaned, filling multiple dishes with dog and cat food. "I don't know why you all insist on following me here. You know the others get mad."

Yusha felt a small dog rub up against his feet. Glancing down, he saw it was the chiwawa that belonged to Crow named Godwin, Jr. Because the dog had tagged along without Crow noticing, he had pleaded with Yusha to take care of it for the time being since he had all the animal food on hand. Crow really took advantage of his kind nature! Hearing happy chirping from up above, Yusha cocked his head upward to see the chimpanzee, Abe, swinging from the ceiling fan, grinning like a goofball.

After feeding the other animals, Yusha remembered he still had one other to take care of. He walked over to the corner of the room where a small white mouse with a red nose sat inside a box. The mouse's name was Mike, the newest addition to Yusha's exotic collection of followers who happened to follow him back to the hotel on his way home with Erin the day before. Unable to turn down any living creature, especially such a cute mouse, Yusha prepared temporary living conditions for it. Petting its nose, Yusha gave it a warm smile while putting some mouse food in his cage. "Just hang in there for a bit, Mike. I'll get a better cage for you later."

Just as Yusha was petting the mouse, he heard sudden banging at the door to his room. Turning his head toward the door, he heard Sabertooth's gruff voice.

"You in there, Fusionist?! Get your ass out here if you want breakfast! I ain't comin' in there! Not with that zoo you've got in there!"

"Okay!" Yusha called, realizing he was really hungry. Elijah had come just in time. With that, Yusha left Mike and the other animals and headed toward the door so he could leave and follow Elijah to meet with the others.

As he shut the door behind him, however, he was completely unaware that the small mouse decided to leave his box to explore the outside hotel, scurrying through the crack of the door just before it shut.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Down the hall of the hotel, "Eirika" Erin was sitting quietly in the kitchen area of the hotel where guests are usually offered hot breakfast and beverages. Because the hotel as currently only in operation for the members of Project A.D.'s, the young agent found herself alone at one of the tables, not hearing even a peep from her fellow agents. "Goodness. It's already 8:00 and no one's up yet. How can they be so lazy at a time like this?"<p>

Sprawled out on the two tables in front of Erin were several stacks of paper work she had been working on all through the night. She had agreed to take the load off of Hayato, who was feeling sick over the ordeal involving his close friend. Due to the number of individual incidents from the day before during A.D.'s investigations of Urteil, there were numerous damage reports as well as other incidents around town from some of the lower nameless grunts stirring up trouble downtown. Erin was currently finishing the last paper, detailing a police report regarding three separate incidents including the disturbance from a purple-haired young woman, several fights breaking out atop the bleachers, and the black haired man disturbing a police investigation. Erin recognized two of these events, but the third left her puzzled. The description pointed toward one person, a woman whom Erin was positive wouldn't be here.

Going over the report stirred up negative memories in her mind. Both Yukio and Jophiel had personally insulted her and tarnished her flawless record. Just thinking of them made her blood boil with anger, and their voices echoed in the back of her mind.

"_Curse your luck that I got their first," _Yukio once told her at the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. _"Had you arrived first, you may have been able to blackmail me as I'm doing to you right now. I pretended to be oblivious to your presence when we first met. The truth is that I had been tailing you long before you noticed me."_

"_Do you get it now? Only a fool gambles without holding a trump card."_

"_Wow, you're an excitable one, aren't you?"_ Jophiel said just the day before. _"Goodness gracious me! Such vulgar behavior hardly befits a pretty girl like you! Guess I'll have to play around for a little while!"_

Gritting her teeth, Erin slammed her fist down onto the table in fury. No matter what it took, she'd show them all! She wasn't just some pretty girl! She would have them all arrested and tried for their crimes against humanity, no matter what it took!

Finishing up her paperwork, Erin found herself rubbing her eyes and yawning, her anger quickly dissolving into exhaustion. Knowing she had a big day ahead of her, she decided that it was time to go get cleaned up and dressed. After gathering up the paperwork and leaving the piles next to Hayato's briefcase, Erin retreated from the kitchen in the direction of her private room down the hall.

As she turned the corner, she just missed "Spring" Haruka and "Precious" Jewel, the other ladies of A.D.'s who were heading toward the kitchen to set out plates for breakfast. "Wasn't that Eirika-_san_?" Spring asked timidly, adjusting her glasses. "Isn't she going to eat breakfast with us?"

"Hmph," Jewel replied in a scoff, turning her head away. "She can starve for all I care. Let's go without her."

"Oh, come on, Precious-_san_," Haruka pleaded, turning toward her with soft eyes. "I know you don't mean that."

As Jewel argued back, Erin entered her room with a heavy sigh, rubbing her forehead. Pressing her back against the door, she reached behind her back to lock the knob. "Well, guess I'll take a bath. I could really use one…"

With that, Erin proceeded to walk into her bathroom and strip off her robe and underwear. As she did this, she found herself flinching in pain, becoming aware of the scrapes and bruises lining her legs, arms, and chest. "That damn woman…" Erin mumbled, thinking back to Leah Kruger, who assaulted her. Even with all her training, she found herself overwhelmed by these powerful Psychic Duelists like Leah and Jophiel. She was thankful that they had Aki Izayoi on their side, as she might have a chance to deal with them fighting fire with fire. Frustrated and throbbing with pain, Erin filled the bathtub to the brim with soapy water before stepping into it. As she sat down in the water, she instantly felt the cuts sting, causing her to wince. Before long, however, she was able to relax and enjoy a good 20 minute soak.

After her bath, Erin climbed out of the tub and slipped a white towel over her still sore body. After pulling an all-nighter, she instantly realized that her current exhausted state would hinder her performance today. With that in mind, she decided that a short 30 minute nap or so was in order, setting an alarm accordingly. Proceeding to climb onto her bed, too tired to even change into her clothes, Erin rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. Just as the tiredness overtook her, however, she heard a strange scurrying sound coming right behind her head.

Startled by the sound, Erin suddenly felt an unknown entity crawling up her towel! Gasping, Erin shot her eyes open to stare down at her chest. To her surprise, however, she saw nothing at all. "Weird…" she mumbled, staring down at her towel. "I could have sworn there was something there. I must really be tired if I'm imagining things…"

Defeated, Erin closed her eyes and rolled to the other side of the bed, trying to shake off the feeling so she could enjoy her nap. Just when she thought there was nothing to worry about, however, she suddenly felt something soft and fuzzy coming from down in her towel, climbing across her breasts. "Wh-What?!" Panicking, Erin sat up in her bed, staring down at her towel with wide eyes and mouth. To her utmost horror, a tiny white head popped its cute nose out from between her two melon buns!

That morning at 8:00 AM sharp, for the first time in Project Advanced Duelists history, Eirika was heard screaming like a little girl at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Yusha and Elijah arrived in the kitchen, ready to eat their breakfast. Haruka and Jewel had already laid out the bowels and chopsticks. Today's breakfast, in honor of their visit to Japan, was a traditional Japanese breakfast consisting of a bowl of hot, freshly boiled rice, miso soup, toasted seaweed sheets (nori), pickled vegetables, a broiled fish dish, a simmered potato dish, a tofu dish, and a Japanese omelet roll (tamagoyaki).<p>

"The food smells great!" Yusha said, a wide smile coming to his face. "I'm starving!" Glancing up, Yusha saw "Rom" Raynor sitting across the room with his arms folded. "Morning, Rom!" The silver-haired stern military man glanced up at his friend, who was waving warmly at him. Returning the gesture with a short wave of his own, Raynor offered a subtle but genuine smile in response.

"Mornin' Rom!" Elijah called, giving a salute over his brown-red, spiky hair. Just as Raynor returned the gesture, Elijah felt a sudden hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump and scream.

"I'm here too," came the eerie voice of "Shadow" Yung-soo, the ten year old boy with dark eyes and short, black hair. "Why didn't you say hi to me?"

"I had no friggin' clue you were even there, kid!" Elijah groaned, shaking his fist up and down. "I told you not to sneak up on people!"

Haruka laughed softly, rubbing her hand over her purple ponytail. "Cut him some slack, Sabertooth. Shadow's just grumpy about us losing yesterday."

"I am not grumpy," Shadow scoffed, eyeing the older woman darkly. "That would imply I've given up, and that is not the case."

"Ugh," groaned Jewel, her brown, wavy hair falling over her face as she took her seat at one of the tables. "You guys are way too noisy this early in the morning. Give it a rest and eat your food already."

"But it's 8:00," Yusha said, tilting his head. "That's not really-"

"Gah, shut up already!" Jewel groaned, grasping her head. "I've got a wicked headache! Just wait until I get my hands on that cocky butler! How dare he mess around with my perfect body?!"

Just as the group started eating their food, a sudden ear-piercing scream made them jump in their seats.

"Th-That sounded like Eirika-_san_!" Haruka cried, panic flashing in her eyes. Beside her, Jewel flashed her teeth angrily, raising her fist. "Is it Urteil again?!"

Without a second's hesitation, Yusha and Raynor were dashing out of the kitchen toward Erin's room. Calling after them, the remaining members were right behind, leaving the food behind.

As soon as Yusha reached the door to Erin's room, he immediately attempted to bust the door open. He quickly realized that the door had been locked from the inside. "Erin! Are you okay?! Open up!"

On the other side of the door, Erin was about to call out to her friends when she heard Rom's gruff voice. "Move, Yusha. I'll do it."

Knowing instantly what that meant, Erin jumped out of the way in a hurry. She was right to do so, as the door was effortlessly busted in by Rom, demonstrating his extraordinary muscle strength. Eyes bulging, Erin watched the door fly right past her and into the nearby bathroom.

The other A.D.'s members were flabbergasted at the sight, staring at Rom's back like he was some sort of monster.

"Erin! Are you okay?!" Yusha cried out, taking a step into the room as Rom cracked his knuckles. Yusha's voice trailed off when he saw Erin sprawled out on the floor, however, sudden redness coming to his face.

Indeed, the group shared a collective moment of awestruck as the tomboy badass of Advanced Duelists, Eirika, laid out on the floor with 90% of her youth showing, with the white towel just barely covering her lower girl parts. Her melons were fully exposed, however, along with the white mouse named Mike hopping up and down.

"Erin…" Yusha started, losing his voice. "What are you…?"

An explanation is in order! Erin Kazakiri, known amongst the Project A.D.'s organization as Eirika, was currently the highest level female Duelist among her peers. She was respected, envied, feared, and utterly badass in every way, shape, or form! She was truly an idol for all other A.D.'s female Duelists aspiring to become a Top Ace!

Eirika: a Duelist who arrested over 100 horrible criminals throughout the world all by her lonesome. Eirika: A Duelist who barely battered an eyelash when she was asked to infiltrate the Public Security Maintenance Bureau and openly lie to Yusei Fudo, Seto Kaiba, and Yeager while copying all of their data in the middle of the night. Eirika: a Duelist who didn't shed a single tear when she was blackmailed by Yukio Kyoji, who was also acting as an undercover agent. Eirika: a Duelist who laughed in the face of evil when she faced down the serial killer clown named Fester and single-handedly arrested him. Eirika; the Duelist who swallowed her anxiety when facing down Jophiel Omniel, even attempting to arrest him by herself.

Indeed, one would think this young woman was absolutely fearless! Was there nothing in this world that could shake her?! Her image was 99% flawless, with the exception of one evil entity in this world. The name of this evil was…rodents. Mice. Rats. Gerbils. Hamsters. Guinea Pigs. Any crawly, furry critter with a cute nose, some with long tails… This was Eirika's one and only weakness. She feared the cute mouse hopping on her bosom with all her soul! As any normal girl facing her biggest fear would do, she attempted to end the critter's life with a crushing of her fist, but quickly found the tiny animal to be overbearing and in control of the situation!

And now, thanks to Yusha and Rom breaking in, a chain of reactions quickly unfolded in the following order:

Rom, being the well-mannered gentleman he was, realized the circumstances in Erin's room before the door was completely blown away. As any respectful man would do, he promptly covered his eyes with his big hands, looking away in the other direction.

Precious, upon realizing the worst case scenario moments after Rom, attempted to drop any nearby member of the opposite sex onto the ground. Unfortunately for him, the clueless Sabertooth was right behind her.

The innocent Sabertooth, who was just curious as to what the hell was going on inside the room, found himself lying on the ground with his face crushed into the floor, a massive bump popping up on his head, without having the slightest idea of what he had done.

Spring, who also saw the naked truth behind the door, tried to cover the eyes of Yusha in front of her. But after analyzing the situation and realizing that her hands were about to touch the very skin and eyes of the young man she admired like some kind of lover, she found herself hesitating and turning red in the face before returning her hands to her side and doing nothing.

Shadow's eyes popped out of his head at the youthful wonder in front of him, the small boy realizing for the first time that girls in fact did not have the same body structure as boys. For all his sneaking around, this shady kid had his first real health education class this morning!

The leader of the party and the one forced to take responsibility for the door whacking (despite Rom standing right beside him), stared on with great redness as he caught a full glimpse for the next five seconds of the undressed Gem in front of him without thinking much of anything but her...or so it seemed. He may have, in fact, had his life flashing before his eyes as the sudden realization of his fate came washing over him.

"Yu…Yu…Yu…" Erin stammered, her face as red as a ketchup bottle. Slowly rising from the floor and pushing the towel back on her body, Mike falling onto the ground with a thud, Erin started shaking her fist in fury as she stepped toward the hapless hero. "Yusha…! Yusha! YUSHA! Pun…PUNISHMENT!"

This time it was Yusha's turn to scream bloody murder, and his voice was heard by the groggy members of Team Exploration sprawled out in the lobby area of the hotel.

"Da f#$% was that?" groaned Mukuro Enjo, his fiery red hair sticking up all over as he was sprawled out in a pile of beer cans. "Why's my head spinning so much?"

"Must be your imagination," moaned the spiky-haired Jun Himuro. Face-down on the floor beside the Spider Duelist was Mr. Crow Hogan in his bright orange boxer shorts, his Black Feather cards sprawled all over his back. "God, I knew I should've laid off that Death the Kid mixer… Now I'm hearing screams in my head. Guh, I got, like, two hours of sleep at best here."

Sherry and Mizoguchi were lying on two separate air mattresses on the other side of the lobby, their decks neatly placed beside them on a nearby coffee table. "Only one hour before we've got to start getting ready," Sherry moaned, eyeing the clock with her saggy eyes. "Someone shut them up…!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>While the lighthearted chaos filled the A.D.'s hotel on the morning of the second day of the R.W.F., an unexpected shadow was approaching the organization from the darkness. About a block down from the hotel building and the Dome Stadium, several suspicious individuals dressed in dark clothing and masks were lining up outside a large eighteen wheeler truck.<p>

"Everything's ready, Mr. Miles!" one of the men at the front of the line shouted, saluting toward a tall figure leaning against the other end of the truck.

"Please give us your orders, sir!" another man added, joining in on the salute.

"Ah, right," came a gruff, lazy voice from behind the truck, waving a hand without turning to look at the grunts. "Your orders are simple. We need 100 test subjects loaded in this truck by sunset. Take this truck and round up the bodies. But no targeting woman or children, understand? And if possible, only target those scumbags downtown."

"Understood!" one of the men replied, turning toward the tall, slim silhouette in front of him. "But what about you, Mr. Miles? What're you gonna do?"

The shadowed man took a half step out from behind the truck, half his body still hidden behind it. "Don't worry about me," the man named Miles grunted, placing his hand over his baseball cap. As he revealed more of himself, the sun from above revealed the bottom half of his face, showing a very untidy beard. "I have my own role to fulfill," he continued, glancing down the street toward the Dome Stadium in the distance.

"The core members of Project A.D.'s will be participating in the R.W.F. in a few hours. Team Royalty and Team Judgment will deal with them. My target is the other crucial members of Project A.D. are who will likely plan a counterattack against us today. My goal is to strike them before they have the chance to attack us. On my signal, the plan will be set into motion. We already have other agents stationed and ready to carry out their mission."

Frowning, Miles lifted his head toward the sun, revealing the rest of his scraggly mustache and his light brown eyes. "Man, today's going to be a busy day. To think I'd actually take arms again after so many years… And to think you two would become my enemies, Raynor… Boris…"

As Miles spoke to himself, the clown agent of Urteil, Fester, was stationed a couple of blocks down. Not too far away from him was the American traitor Riley, stationed inside a nearby abandoned warehouse. Even further down toward the downtown ghettos were Vester and Xiaolin, both standing firmly with their arms crossed against their chests, looking quite determined.

* * *

><p>ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOO OOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As evil shadows approach, our heroes can barely get their acts together! Can the exhausted Duelists face this coming challenge seriously?! <strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 42: "The Soft Gem"**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main), Halo (A.D.'s Side Story), ZeroSaber39 (Help with Yukio/Stephanie scenes, Mark/Vacia Scene, help with Lara scenes)**

**Characters appearing from anime: Stephanie Mayumi, Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Aki Izayoi, Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Sherry LeBlanc, Mizoguchi, Mukuro Enjo, Jin Himuro, Seto Kaiba, Yeager**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi ("Sabertooth" Elijah Hummingbird, "Precious" Jewel Sherlock, "Spring" Haruka Yume, "Shadow" Yung-soo Myoh, Alf Kappler, Mark Cooper, Mr. Fred, Riley, Fester, Vester, Xiaolin, Alf Kappler), Halo ("Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi, "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri, "Rom" Raynor Clayfield, Sahara, Lake Miles, Murdock Willard), ZeroSaber39 (Yukio Kyoji, Lara Terryal, Vacia, Jophiel Omniel, Yukiko)**

**Duel Writing: ZeroSaber39 (Lara vs. Mark) **

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):<strong>

**Worm Xex**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Reptile/Effect**

**1800/1000**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can send 1 Reptile-Type "Worm" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. If you control a face-up "Worm Yagan", this card cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Worm Yagan**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Reptile/Effect**

**1000/1800**

**If the only monster you control is "Worm Xex", you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in face-down Defense Position. If you do, remove it from play when it is removed from the field. When this card is flipped face-up, select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, and return it to its owner's hand.**

**Card Destruction**

**Spell**

**Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded.**

**Trap of the Imperial Tomb**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a Zombie-Type monster(s) is Special Summoned from your opponent's Graveyard to your side of the field. Destroy 2 cards on the field.**

**Pain Painter**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Zombie/Tuner**

**While this card is face-up on the field, its name is treated as "Plaguespreader Zombie". Once per turn: You can target up to 2 face-up Zombie-Type monsters you control, except this card; they become Level 2 until the End Phase. They cannot be used as Synchro Material Monsters except for the Synchro Summon of a Zombie-Type monster.**

**Mezuki**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Zombie/Effect**

**1700/800**

**You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.**

**Chewbone**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**FLIP: Special Summon 3 "Chewbone Jr. Tokens" (Zombie-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 100 / DEF 300) in Defense Position to your opponent's side of the field.**

**Reanimation Wave**

**Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent's monster declares a direct attack. Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard with a Level less than or equal to the attacking monster's. The Battle Damage you take from that attack is halved. At the end of the Damage Step, Special Summon the selected Synchro Monster from the Graveyard.**

**Worm Call**

**Spell**

**Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon 1 Reptile-Type "Worm" monster from your hand in face-down Defense Position.**

**Worm Solid**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Reptile/Effect**

**1000/1600**

**This card gains 100 DEF for each Reptile-Type "Worm" monster in your Graveyard. If your opponent takes Battle Damage by attacking this card, select and destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls at the end of the Damage Step.**

**Worm Prince**

**LIGHT**

**Level 6**

**Reptile/Effect**

**2200/400**

**If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can add 1 Reptile-Type "Worm" monster from your Deck to your hand. If you do not control at least 1 other Reptile-Type "Worm" monster, destroy this card during the End Phase.**

**Zombie Mammoth**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Zombie/Effect**

**1900/0**

**Destroy this card if you do not have a Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard. When this face-up card is destroyed, inflict damage to its controller equal to its original ATK.**

**Damage = Reptile**

**Continuous Trap**

**Once per turn, when you take Battle Damage from a battle involving a Reptile-Type monster, you can Special Summon 1 Reptile-Type monster from your Deck with ATK less than or equal to the Battle Damage you took.**

**Worm Ugly**

**LIGHT **

**Level 1**

**Reptile/Effect**

**If you use this card to Tribute Summon a Reptile-Type "Worm" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Attack Position.**

**Worm Warlord**

**LIGHT**

**Level 6**

**2350/1800**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. Negate the effects of Effect Monsters destroyed by battle with this card. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row.**

**Shield Crush**

**Spell**

**Target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target.**

**Viper's Rebirth**

**Spell**

**Activate only if all monsters in your Graveyard are Reptile-Type. Select 1 non-Tuner monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon it. Destroy it during the End Phase.**

**Creature Swap**

**Spell**

**Each player chooses 1 monster they control and switches control of those monsters with each other. Those monsters cannot change their battle positions for the rest of this turn.**

**Shadow Spell**

**Continuous Trap**

**Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 700 ATK, also it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card.**

**Card of Safe Return**

**Continuous Spell**

**When a monster is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you can draw 1 card.**

**Adhesion Trap Hole**

**Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent Summons a monster(s). While that monster(s) is face-up on the field, its original ATK is halved.**

**Book of Life**

**Spell**

**Target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard and 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard; Special Summon the first target, also banish the second target.**

**Zombie World**

**Field Spell**

**All monsters on the field and in every Graveyard become Zombie-Type monsters. Neither player can Tribute Summon monsters, except Zombie-Type monsters.**

**Archfiend Zombie-Skull**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Zombie/Synchro/Effect**

**2500/1200**

**"Plaguespreader Zombie" + 2 or more non-Tuner Zombie-Type monsters**

**Face-up Zombie-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

**Synchro Change**

**Spell**

**Remove from play 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control. Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck whose Level is the same as the removed monster's. Its effect(s) is negated.**

**Revived King Ha Des**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Zombie/Synchro/Effect**

**2450/0**

**"Plaguespreader Zombie" + 1 or more non-Tuner Zombie-Type monsters**

**Negate the effects of Effect Monsters destroyed by battle with Zombie-Type monsters you control.**


	42. The Soft Gem

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 42: "The Soft Gem"**

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful morning in Neo Domino City, with the sun shining brightly and birds chirping merrily in the sky above. Citizens filled the streets happily, all smiles and laughter, as they started their work day. All was good with the world, except for a young teenaged man inside the local hotel being rented out by Project Advanced Duelists.<p>

Yusha let out a groan, kneeling on the floor with a few heavy bricks grinding into his lap. His face was noticeably swollen from where he had taken Erin's fist as punishment three times over after he saw her young, exposed body up close and personal. It was an ancient form of torture that these young ladies found appropriate for some odd reason to make Yusha think twice about ogling.

"Stay there for a while and learn your lesson!" Precious demanded, placing her hand over her hip as she stood behind him. "Once you cool down your perverted fantasies, I'll let you out!" Haruka fidgeted uncomfortably in the corner away from the two, seemingly unsure of the situation. As a woman, she felt that Yusha's acts were in the wrong, but she also felt like this was overkill.

Erin had gone out for a walk to release some of the heat of her anger, leaving Yusha attending to her punishment overseen by Precious and Spring. Rom had also volunteered to clean up the mess since he was partially responsible for the destruction of Erin's room. So that left Yusha with the other two ladies as well as the KOed Sabertooth, who was just beginning to twitch as he regained consciousness.

"The hell happened?" Sabertooth asked upon seeing Yusha beaten and tortured. "Seriously! What the hell is going on here?" Glancing around at the other three for answers, the ignorant A.D.'s agent was left sitting on the floor in confusion.

"But seriously," Precious sighed, glancing down at the teen with stern eyes. "You know full well that Eirika's scared to death of rodents. I can't stand her guts, but no one deserves to be tortured like that. Just what were you thinking, bringing that thing in here?"

"It couldn't be helped," Yusha mumbled through his swollen lips, eyeing the floor. "I saved Mike from a cat a few days ago. I tried to leave him behind, but he found me somehow yesterday and followed me here. I couldn't just abandon him!"

"So basically," Precious sighed, leaning closer to Yusha, "you started feeding the thing without even telling Eirika about it. Is the wellbeing of a mouse really more important than your friendship with her?"

"Of course not," Yusha muttered through swollen lips. "They're equally important!" Precious saw Yusha's eyes sparkle nobly as he retorted, earning him a deadpan glare. "You're either an idiot or a masochist," she sighed, placing her hand on her hip. "Stay there and cool down for a while, kid."

Still disoriented and completely lost on the situation, Sabertooth could only scratch his head as he watched Yusha's punishment unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>As Yusha took his punishment like a man, Rom was busy cleaning up Erin's wrecked room now filled with holes and a broken door. After gathering up the trash and putting it into several black bags full, Rom headed to the dumpster outside the hotel to dispose of it. As he closed the lid to the dumpster, he heard sudden footsteps approaching from behind him. Spinning around instinctively, Rom found himself staring into a familiar pair of light brown eyes.<p>

The man standing before Rom was around his height, but noticeably thin and scrawny. The scraggly beard and mustache he sported gave off a sense of laziness due to the man having not shaved in days, or having given any maintenance to them. The man was wearing slightly torn and dirty jeans and a dark green jacket full of patches.

Despite his untidy appearance, an unusually warm smile came to Raynor's face as he stared into the eyes of one of his closest friends, a man named Lake Miles. Returning the smile, Lake ran over to embrace his old friend around the neck. "Raynor! I can't believe it! It's been what, six years or something?!" Lake gave a raspy laugh as he gave the muscular man a good pat on the back. "You're looking good! You've gotten even buffer since the last time I saw you!"

"Yeah," Raynor replied softly, returning the gesture to his friend's back. "I haven't seen you since I left the British elite force all those years ago. We need to catch up." Removing his arm from his friend's shoulder, Raynor took a step back so he could look into the man's eyes. "Why don't I treat you to some coffee? I know a place down the road that makes the best coffee in the world. We can catch up with each other."

Nodding sheepishly while rubbing his hand over his head, Lake agreed and started following Raynor toward the nearest Café la Green, renamed recently as Blue-Eyes Mountain after the brand of coffee skyrocketed across the world market.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Stephanie household…<p>

Yukio stood in the kitchen next to the microwave, waiting for some microwaveable popcorn to finish popping. The popcorn was just one among many snacks Stephanie asked Yukio to prepare while she showered. The thought of the word 'showered' suddenly caused Yukio to shudder, his mind wandering back to the previous night's events. Darting his eyes from side to side, Yukio suddenly found himself curious whether she'd finished her shower and started tiptoeing over to the kitchen's exit leading into the hallway. As soon as he turned the corner, however, he suddenly smacked face first into a familiar bouncy rack.

Immediately jumping back by reflect, Yukio began to sweat as his eyes left the floor to scan the attractive young woman from feet to head. Stephanie was wearing a black tube shirt that showed much of her cleavage as well as a pair of light pink short shorts exposing much of her thighs. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a flower hairpin holding her bangs above her eyes. Seeing Yukio gawking at her, Stephanie blinked in confusion.

"What's with that skimpy outfit?" Yukio finally managed, actually cutting straight to the point for a change without beating around the bush. "Aren't you embarrassed, showing that much skin?"

"Hmmm?" Stephanie tilted her head slightly, giving a nonchalant shrug. "Skimpy? We're not even going out today. And judging by your pants…" Stephanie lowered her eyes, a slight smirk coming to her lips. "…you seem to be pretty happy about it."

"Wh-What?!" Yukio cried, backing against the hall wall and covering his pants with his hand. "D-Don't say weird things like that, you mananizer!"

An awkward silence fell over the room as Stephanie finally figured out what Yukio meant by that. "Ah, you shouldn't go inventing new words when you're flustered, dear. Besides," she frowned, folding her arms and turning her side to him, "that would imply I chase men around and I've been faithfully here for weeks now, haven't I?"

Yukio lowered his eyes shamefully, embarrassed by his screw up. He was just beginning to notice this now, but being around Stephanie seemed to reduce his intelligence somehow. Maybe he was just too flustered for his own good…

"Anyway," Stephanie said with a lazy wave, "I just want to feel more comfortable today since we're staying home. This way you won't need to throw an overprotective fit since we're not leaving the house, and no others guys are going to see me." Stephanie brushed past Yukio, her hair brushing against him a bit. Yukio's mouth dropped open at this comment, suddenly realizing what she meant. "Don't talk about me like I'm some obsessive idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah," Stephanie said, entering the kitchen to take the popcorn out of the microwave. Rubbing his finger over his nose in annoyance, Yukio grumbled as he made his way over to the couch in the living room. As he sat down, Yukio found his mind once again wandering to the events of the previous night, sighing and closing his eyes.

After a few minutes, Yukio's thoughts suddenly got interrupted when he felt a sudden thud on his lap. Grunting, Yukio's eyes shot open and met Stephanie's smiling face. "Wh-What are you-?" Stephanie was now sitting in Yukio's lap sideways with a big bowel of popcorn in her hands. "Now we're all set to watch!"

"Wh-What?!" Yukio cried, shifting in his seat uncomfortably under the girl's weight. "The tournament's still not starting for another couple of hours! You're going to sit like this until then?!"

"Maybe," Stephanie hummed, tapping her lip innocently. "Hmmm, I might actually like watching from home a bit better. I can't get away with this in that crowded stadium."

"And who says you can get away with it here, huh?!"

Stephanie shot Yukio a flat look at that comment. "Well, you're not throwing me off, so I'd say I'm getting away with it." Growling, Yukio attempted to shake her off him, but Stephanie only rubbed her butt onto his legs defiantly.

And thus, the neighbors once again stuck their heads out in confusion as they heard odd screaming coming from the house next door.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Not far away, Lara found herself wandering through the downtown section where the events of the previous night destroyed the former Urteil hideout now in ruins. Though there were cops all around the area, Lara used her sneaky maneuvers to bypass them and get into the building. There had been cops from Security investigating the ruins earlier, but they were currently on a donut run. With no one inside, Lara easily had access to what was left and began searching around with her doll Romero on her shoulder.<p>

"Alright, Romero," Lara said softly, suddenly digging through her pockets. "Time to begin the investigation." Lara tapped her Sherlock Holmes hat with the doll before proceeding to pull out a small device from her pocket. The device was about the size and shape of a compact—the small make-up kits that women carry around. Though it's shape was similar, the device didn't really look the same, having a more Sci-Fi-like odd structure to it.

Lara held the device in her hand and it projected a holographic screen that displayed what Romero was seeing along the shattered wall of the building. "Okay, Romero! Investigate the area!" After making the doll growl, Lara held Romero up and brought its body in different directions, a light coming out of his eye and scanning over the debris. The screen that Lara was watching showed different information and images as she made her away through the different rooms. After a few minutes of this, Lara suddenly noticed something that caught her attention buried in one of the areas Romero scanned where Murdock's lab was left untouched.

An excited smile on her lips, the young woman walked over to the dark room and using Romero's eyes as a flashlight began digging around, eventually pulling out a broken laptop. Stuffing the device into the bag he was carrying over her shoulder, a sly smile came to the woman's lips. "Finders keepers."

As Lara was getting ready to walk off, something else caught her eye. It was the large pillar filled with green liquid that Murdock used to heal Misaki's body. Her interest peeking, Lara took out a small test tube and scooped out some of the liquid, closing it off and writing some notes on the bottle's label before stashing that away as well. "Wow, Romero, this place appears to be a goldmine! Let's keep looking!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>After walking for an unknown amount of time, Erin found herself in an unknown section of Neo Domino City, at least to her. Glancing around cautiously, Erin noticed the massive amount of destruction down the road ahead. "I guess the reports of the damage were accurate," she said quietly to herself, rubbing her hand over her chin. "If I remember correctly, this is around the area where those underground Duelists hang out… I bet a lot of them were caught in the blast, whatever the cause was…"<p>

As she turned down a street to get away from the disturbing sight of damaged buildings and concrete, her eyes softened suddenly when she heard crying up ahead. Running toward the sound, Erin gasped when she saw a young girl around ten years old standing all alone with tears running down her face. The girl had short, brown hair and dark green eyes, wearing a dirty white summer dress that came down to her calves.

"Are you okay?" Erin called to the girl, running up to her so she could place her hand on the child's arm. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I-I don't know where I am…!" the girl whimpered, wiping fresh tears from her eyes. "Miss, please help me! This place is scary…!"

Erin stared into the child's eyes compassionately, feeling familiar emotions stirring up inside of her. How did such a young child end up in the ghettos by herself? How could her guardians be so irresponsible?! Narrowing her eyes slightly, Erin thought back to her earliest memories of wandering similar looking streets for days, weeks, and even months on end. Abandoned by her parents at such a young age, Erin was forced to live off of trash and food she stole from grocery stores, running from police and hiding from scary looking thugs. It was a treacherous life that no person, let alone child, deserved.

Mustering up some determination, Erin forced a friendly smile as she looked down at the weeping child. "What's your name, sweetie?" Glancing up at the teen through red, teary eyes, the young girl responded in a whimper, "River. It's River."

"River…" Erin repeated, closing her eyes as she thought about how much the girl resembled herself. Opening them again to smile down at River, Erin placed both her hands around the girl's shoulders. "Don't you worry, River. I'll help you find your way home. I promise. Do you know your address?"

"Y-Yes. I live on Mulberry Street. But I have no idea how far that is from here." As she listened to the child, Erin pulled out her GPS system to input the name of the street. After waiting for the male voice to start searching, Erin's lips parted slightly in surprise at the location of the street. It was around ten blocks further into the ghettos, nearing the very edge of the city. Was this child really living in such a dangerous area? According to the rumors Erin overheard while investigating the underground Dueling arenas, that particular area housed some very shady characters who were said to deal drugs. According to her Intel, even Yukio Kyoji had been spotted in the area from time to time.

"Well, just stick by me, kid," Erin finally said, breaking the silence. "I'll take you to your street. You should recognize your house, right?" River gave a nod and a halfhearted smile, tears still streaming down her face.

After walking for around 20 minutes or so, Erin finally located Mulberry Street. Erin had tried to get River to talk to her along the way, but the child appeared to be shaken up and lost in her own mind, which concerned Erin greatly. Erin planned to check out her household before deciding whether or not to call child services.

River led Erin to the location of her home, which looked suspiciously like an old warehouse, the dirty white paint chipping off the side from age and the windows shattered. Erin glanced over at River after analyzing the supposed home, showing concern in her eyes. "Are you absolutely certain you live here?" River gave a light nod, averting her eyes slightly. This did not go unnoticed by Erin, who grabbed the little girl's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Let's go inside," Erin said cautiously, darting her eyes all around her before opening the warehouse door after confirming no one there.

"Hello!" Erin called out, taking a step into the dark room only lit by the sunlight coming in from the windows toward the back. "Is anyone here?" After hearing nothing but the echo of her own voice, Erin again turned toward River, her expression quickly turning grim. "River, where are your guardians?"

"I…" River started, lowering her eyes to the floor. "They're…" Just as River was about to speak, the young girl suddenly slumped to the floor with a thud, her eyes fluttering shut. Gasping, Erin quickly knelt down to shake her limp body. "Hey! River! What's wrong?! Answer me!" Still shaking the girl's body, Erin suddenly felt all the strength in her body leaving her and her vision started fading in and out. "D-Damn… What's…?" As Erin fell forward on top of River's chest, the last thing she saw before blacking out was a thick white gas filling the warehouse around her.

Sudden laughter came from right behind the two girls, three figures emerging from the smoke wearing gas masks. "Our invisibility cloaks sure come in handy," chuckled Vester, raising his hand and creating a small flame in his palm. "Shall we have an A.D.'s barbecue?"

"Wait, Brother!" said Fester, raising his arm in front of the teen's chest. "Let me cut her up a bit. I still owe her for beating me the other day." Cackling, Fester took a switchblade out of his side pocket, popping the sharp metal in front of his mask.

"Knock it off, you two," said Xiaolin, standing behind the two younger men. "You aren't to make any moves just yet. We must follow Murdock's plan properly. So far the plan's been a success, so don't ruin it now." The two brothers gave heavy sighs before backing down, withdrawing their weapons of choice. "So we use the girl as bait to lure out the rest of her team," Fester said with a shrug.

"Exactly," Xiaolin said, taking a step closer to the unconscious girls by their feet. "River's job was to lure one of Fusionist's team members here for us to kidnap and hold hostage. The way these people operate, they won't abandon one of their own. Mr. Fred proved that for us yesterday by getting them to back down."

"As long as this girl's at our mercy," Vester said with a raise of his hand, "we can back Project A.D.'s into a corner emotionally and mentally, rendering them unable to fight back! This time we'll be the ones to make the first move!"

"This is the mission Murdock has given us while the generals focus on the tournament," Xiaolin said, leaning down to tie Erin's arms with some barb wire. "No matter what it takes, we must not fail."

"Yeah," Vester said, his voice growing more serious in tone. "We already failed three times against the Black Ops, the masked bastard, and that Varon bastard. We have to redeem ourselves if we want to avoid further punishment."

With that, the three proceeded to tie up Erin's legs and then place the wire on River. Vester and Fester tossed the two girls into a nearby room with no windows, bolt locking the door from the outside. "Now let's get to work," Fester said, giving another laugh. "Brother, you can leave the peons to me. I'll organize them accordingly so we can put the next part of the plan into motion."

"Fine," Vester replied nonchalantly, removing his gas mask to reveal his bright orange eyes and hair. "I guess I'll check in with Riley." Vester pulled a phone from his pocket, dialing a number. After hearing the fellow grunt answer, Vester grunted, "How's things on your end?"

Outside the Blue-Eyes Mountain coffee shop, Riley hid behind some small bushes as he answered. "The target's within my sight. As we planned, Lake Miles has successfully grabbed the big guy's attention away from his friends. While Miles keeps the big guy distracted, I'll take care of preparing the shipment for Murdock. You guys can deal with that woman in the meantime."

"Got it," Vester replied on his end, hanging up the phone. Turning to his brother, who also removed his mask to reveal his painted face, Vester opened his mouth to talk. "Riley's heading back here to load the truck with the shipment. I'm going to go prepare a special location for our sweet little A.D.'s agent." Seeing his brother licking his lips, Fester gave a harsh protest. "Wait a minute, Vester! I'm the one who's going to finish that girl off!"

"No, you've got another job, my brother," Vester replied sharply, narrowing his eyes. "Fusionist and his friends will no doubt catch on pretty quick once the girl doesn't return. Your job is to organize a small team to patrol the area and catch them off guard to make sure they never get anywhere near us. If you don't like it, I'll burn you up again." Knowing how hot-tempered his brother could be, Fester decided to back off obediently.

As the two brothers conversed, Xiaolin was sitting toward the back of the warehouse polishing one of her swords, a slight smirk coming to her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Outside the Blue-Eyes Mountain café, Raynor and Lake sat on opposite sides of their table with fresh cappuccinos in hand. They were completely unaware of the Urteil grunt that had been watching them from the bushes and were busy catching up on the old days they spent together in the British military. Or at least from Raynor's perspective that was the case. Naturally, Lake had been aware of Riley's presence the entire time, purposely sitting himself on the end of the table facing the bushes to ensure Raynor didn't catch on. While Riley was present, Lake started the conversation talking about pointless stories from their time during training, but he decided to take the conversation a step further once he saw Riley leaving.<p>

"I still remember it as clear as day," Lake said quietly, folding his hands neatly out in front of him. "We had been fighting against the Russian army for weeks on end over some political bullshit between England and Russia." Pausing to take a sip of his coffee, Lake narrowed his eyes slightly before continuing. "But all of that came to a screeching halt when Murdock Willard and his men ambushed both armies and kidnapped them for his cruel tests."

Raynor lowered his eyes slightly, slowly stirring his hot drink with a black straw as memories of the unpleasant day came back to his mind. Closing his eyes, Raynor recalled the horrifying screams of his fellow soldiers being tortured inside Murdock's lab. Raynor was only 18 at the time, fresh out of High School and drafted into the military by his own government, only to end up involved in some horrible plot.

The only reason Raynor and Lake were still alive today was due to a mere coincidence. After sacrificing many soldiers in his twisted attempt to duplicate the Rune Eyes of Norse Mythology, Murdock finally found a successful host for his ritual inside a slightly older Russian soldier named Boris Lebedev.

"_Excellent!" _Raynor remembered Murdock yelling excitedly, laughing hysterically from inside his dark lab. _"Truly marvelous! This one's a fit! There's still two soldiers remaining! I'm going to gather the supplies for the final rituals. They might also be compatible!"_

It was during this brief window where Murdock stepped out of the room to gather his supplies for the ritual. During that short timeframe, Raynor and Lake were able to use their military training to subdue one of the guards and force him to allow them into Murdock's lab. Inside, the two men were horrified to see the corpses of their friends and others from the Russian military scattered around the room with missing eye and blood pouring down their faces. They quickly discovered Boris, who was also bleeding from his eye but still alive.

"_We have to help this man!" _Raynor insisted, lifting Boris over his shoulder. _"He needs medical treatment right away! Let's escape from this place and get to the nearest hospital as quickly as possible! We'll inform the police from there!"_

"_Don't be stupid, Raynor!" _Lake had protested defiantly. _"That man was part of the army that killed many of our men! We have no obligation to help him! He'll only slow us down!"_

"_H-He's right," _Boris had added, speaking for the first time in a pained grunt. _"I'm your enemy…! Why would you try to save me…?!"_

Raynor gave the man a hard slap in reply, drawing more blood from his eye as his head shot forward from the impact. _"H-Hey!" _Lake had cried, raising his hand. Ignoring his friend, Raynor had stared right into Boris' eyes, dead serious. _"That doesn't matter now! We're all soldiers fighting for our countries, but this is no longer a battlefield! It's a violation of human rights! No matter whom a person is or what they've done, no one deserves to die in such a humiliating and inhumane way!"_

Raynor's voice echoed in the minds of the two men in the present, who shifted in their chairs uncomfortably. "You were always like that," Lake said with a light smile, placing his arm across the back of his bench. "I was a realist and you were an idealist. Even on the battlefield you were always trying to save everyone while I was only trying to save my own ass. To me, you were like a ray of light in the deepest pits of hell, and I believe I'm alive today because I became friends with you."

"Please…" Raynor muttered, lowering his eyes to sip from his cup. "I'm no ray of light. You think too much of me…"

Lake gave a lighthearted laugh, tapping his other arm against his lap. "That's what I like about you the most. You're so honorable and yet humble as hell! Even after you joined Project Advanced Duelists, you haven't changed a bit. Speaking of which, that Boris guy you saved also joined with you, right?"

Raynor gave a nod, splashing down the rest of his now lukewarm coffee before replying. "He's known as the Alchemist of A.D.'s, and he's the leader of Team Elemental. But he took a large amount of damage during his Duel with Team Ragnarok. He's currently recovering in the hospital across from the Dome Stadium."

"I see," Lake replied, finishing his drink as well. "You always were into Duel Monsters, so it's not really a surprise you joined this organization. But to think you'd make a Secondary Ace in only a few years. You must be quite something, Raynor. Or do you prefer Rom these days?"

Raynor hesitated for a moment, looking into his friend's eyes before answering. "It makes little difference to me," he finally said, lowering his eyes again to look at the table. "Though it would be a bit awkward for you to call me Rom, since you're not with A.D.'s." Chuckling slightly, Lake gave a light shrug of his shoulders. "Well, I've known you as Raynor all this time, so I guess there's no need to change that now."

Silence fell over the two for several minutes as they ate their donuts and pastries, glancing around the room as the waiters and waitresses around them were serving other customers. After staying quiet for some time, Raynor finally addressed his friend again in a more serious tone. "So, what have you been up to these days? I haven't seen you for all these years. It can't just be a coincidence that you popped up now." As Raynor struck the question, he noticed an abrupt change in Lake's persona, the man suddenly falling silent and serious.

"Well, I've been doing odd jobs here and there," Lake finally answered hesitantly, avoiding his eyes. "I'm actually here to help with the R.W.F." Rom narrowed his eyes at this, noticing his friend's suspicious behavior. "Is that so?" Raynor asked flatly, taking note of the man's sudden fidgeting.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two for several minutes before Lake's cell phone suddenly went off. Jumping slightly at the vibration and the ringtone, Lake shifted through his pocket warily before staring down solemnly at the calling number. "Uh, give me a second, will you?" Lake finally told Raynor, laughing awkwardly. "That's my boss. Speak of the devil. This'll just take a second."

With that, Lake rose from his seat and stepped away from the table off by himself. After seemingly arguing for a few minutes, he finally hung the phone up in a disgruntled manner, slipping it back into his pocket. Lake finally made his way back to where Raynor was sitting, sheepishly rubbing his hand through his head and flashing an uncomfortable smile. "Sorry about this, Raynor, but I just got called into work. Can I ask you to cover the tab? We'll have to meet up again sometime so I can make it up to you…"

Raynor nodded slowly, finding Lake's behavior disturbing and alarming. "I'll give you my number," Raynor started hesitantly, taking his spare phone from his pocket. "I carry an extra phone for emergency contacts outside of A.D's agents."

Nodding, Lake allowed Rom to input his number into the phone. After taking the phone back and pocketing it, Lake reached his hand up for a handshake, which Raynor returned. "I'll call you when I'm free again, Raynor. Take care."

With that, Lake left the café and headed toward the street before disappearing around the corner block. Eyes hardened, Rom continued to stare toward the direction Lake walked. There was definitely something going on with Lake Miles. Just was Rom was contemplating on how to handle this situation, his attention turned toward the sudden sound of sirens approaching from up ahead. A few minutes later, several Security patrol cars were lined up outside the café, with two or three officers stepping out of each car.

Rom approached one of the officers, who turned out to be Kazama from Ushio's team. Wasting no time, Rom explained who he was and asked for information on what was going on. Complying, Kazama explained that there had been a number of missing person reports popping up in Neo Domino City over the past two weeks or so, including Satellite. At first it wasn't particularly alarming, but the number of cases suddenly spiked early this morning. There had been 50 cases reported of kidnappings and the calls were still coming in. Kazama explained that their forces were being stretched thin and that Ushio and Mikage were currently leading their own groups throughout the city. Even Saiga was doing some investigating over in Satellite despite not being an official officer.

Rom, from his detective skills, suspected that his friend may have some kind of involvement in the matter, but he decided to keep this information from Kazama. He did, however, agree to use the resources of Project A.D.'s to investigate the matter, as it could very well have some relation to Urteil. After parting ways from the officers, Rom got to work with his investigation of the area after paying his bill. Rom decided to investigate the case himself by tracking down Lake using the phone number he just got from him. He thought he may have some involvement with Urteil, as much as he hated to think that.

Resolving to handle the situation solo and not inform the rest of his organization, Rom ran down the street in the direction his tracking signal pointed him.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>At the same time, Erin moaned as she regained consciousness. After her blurry vision adjusted itself, Erin glanced around at her surroundings to see she was inside a dimly lit storage room. As soon as she tried to move her arm, she grunted in pain. Wincing, Erin quickly deduced that she had been chained to the wall. "Dammit," she mumbled, shifting her unchained feet slightly in discomfort as she turned her body to her side. She saw the young girl named River, who was chained up across the room. The girl was still crying, her cheeks puffed and red.<p>

"Are you okay, River?" Erin asked, trying to keep her voice down. "Are you hurt?" All Erin heard in response was more crying, fresh new tears streaming down the girl's face. "C'mon, sweetie," Erin attempted, placing her hand on the child's arm. "It'll be okay. I'm here with you."

Her body shaking, River's cries turned to wails. "I'm sorry, miss! I had to lead you here! If I didn't do what they said, my big brother would…!"

Erin's eyes widened slightly, quickly coming to an understanding of the situation. Hesitating for a moment, Erin shot the nearby door a dark glare as she mentally cursed Urteil. After subduing her anger, Erin turned back to the girl and offered a halfhearted smile. "It's okay, sweetie. I understand, so stop crying, okay? You don't want the scary people to come over here, do you?"

Sniffing up the snot dripping from her nose, River's wails muffled into whimpers, but didn't stop completely. "I understand your pain, River," Erin said suddenly, her expression softening slightly. Turning her head curiously, River finally stopped her tears. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Smiling slightly, Erin glanced up toward the dark roof of the room they were captured in, nostalgia coming to her voice as she once again recalled per past. "The pain of being all alone," Erin started, her brows lowering slightly. "The fear of wandering the darkness of night and the sadness of walking through the crowds of people during the day. I know all of it, probably even more than you do." Erin paused for a minute, turning back to face River solemnly. "I learned at a very young age just how cruel this world can be. Most people live their lives comfortable without knowing the pain of hunger or the terror of being abandoned by this world."

River gave another sniff, rubbing her red eyes as she listened to Erin's grim story. "But you know," Erin continued, closing her eyes as a wide smile came to her face, "I don't regret any of it. This may sound weird to you, but I'm glad all of that happened to me. Do you know why?" Opening her eyes again, Erin glanced right into the shaken child's eyes. Still shaking, River gave a shake of her head to indicate she didn't know. Still smiling, Erin finished. "Those events are what shaped me into the person I am now. If I hadn't been abandoned by my parents, I would have never found my true family…those who love me for who I am. This may be scary for you now, but I'm certain you'll find something good out of it. So stop crying and face your fears, River."

As River processed everything Erin said, Erin thought of Yusha, Rom, and her other friends within Project A.D.'s. A small smile coming to her lips, Erin glanced back over to see River nodding firmly. "Okay!" River managed, sucking in her tears. "I can't promise I won't be scared, but I'll try my best, Miss!"

"I didn't tell you not to be scared," Erin replied, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Believe it or not, even fear can give us strength during times of peril. It's okay to be angry, sad, or afraid. It all depends on what you do with those emotions." At this moment, a small click was heard from behind Erin's arms. Smirking, Erin shifted her wrist slightly behind her back, the lock binding the chain to her arm coming lose. Chuckling to herself, Erin lifted her now free arm to reveal a small pocket knife in her hand. She always carried the knife in the cuff of her sleeves everywhere she went in case of emergencies. She was dealing with a notorious underground organization, after all. There was no way she wouldn't be prepared, and she was well trained in escaping from similar entrapments.

"Now get ready, River. We're about to make our counterattack." River blinked rapidly, seeing a wide smirk coming to Erin's face, along with a sudden change in her demeanor.

Not long after, screams were heard echoing throughout the hideout, several grunts flying across the room. The two guards who had been keeping watch outside Erin's "cell" were slacking off, obviously thinking that there was no way she'd get out. Well, they were highly mistaken, and the teen's fist gave them a wakeup call to reality, in addition to about six more guards who thought ganging up on the well-trained agent would even the odds!

"She's just one girl!" cried one grunt, charging at Erin from her backside. "Don't let her rattle your cages!" Just as the grunt shot his fist downward for a punch to Erin's neck, he gasped in shock when her skull suddenly shot back and cracked his nose. Screaming in pain and splattering blood, the grunt fell back onto his rear. "Y-You damn bitch! You'll pa-" Before he could even finish, Erin used his face as a jumping stone to jump over another group of incoming thugs. With River in her arms, Erin repeated her movements, using the backs and heads of the running thugs as her springboard.

"She's not human!" one of the thugs grunted as he received a knee to the face. Grinning, Erin made a perfect landing a few feet away from the thugs. Wasting no time, Erin carried River toward the closest exit just about six feet toward the left. Just as Erin could see freedom within her sight, she suddenly felt her instinctual reflexes kick in, just barely dodging a sword slice from her blind spot. Gasping, Erin looked up to see Xiaolin staring down, her sword positioned just under Erin's chin.

"Aren't you a feisty one?" Xiaolin said stoically, a subtle smirk on her lips as her black hair fell down her face. "I must admit that I'm impressed you were able to escape so soon. I knew it would happen eventually, but you barely gave me any time to finish my job."

"Job?" Erin asked, shifting her eyes past Xiaolin toward a large group of people being horded out the back door of the warehouse. "What are you planning to do with all those people?" River gulped, obviously shaken up by the blade being pointed right toward her small body in Erin's arms.

Xiaolin gave a light chuckle, inching the sword a bit closer. "There's no need for you to know. After all, I'm the one with the advantage here. Those who hold the advantage have no reason to take demands from their captives. That's common sense, girl."

Erin's lips suddenly curled up into a wide smirk, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I agree." Raising an eyebrow, Xiaolin was about to respond when she felt a sharp tug around her neck. Eyes widening, Xiaolin instantly became aware of something around her neck closing in on her throat, slowly crushing her windpipe. "Wh-What did…?"

"That's one of my specialties," Erin replied in a humorous tone, shifting her arms just enough to force Xiaolin's sword upward toward the Urteil agent's own throat. "It's a special invisible wire developed by Kotomo that can bind an enemy effortlessly with a snap of the wrist. Naturally, it can only be used by someone with my reflexes and speed. So what were you saying about holding the advantage?"

Xiaolin gulped slightly, sweat dripping down her face. "You…bitch…! How dare you…?!" Laughing slightly, Erin brought the edge of the sword so it was rubbing against the ninja's throat, slicing into the skin with a trickle of blood. "So how about it?" Erin cooed, a gleam flashing in her eyes as she glared into the rattled grunt. "Care to negotiate? I know all you Urteil members are Duelists, so how about a Duel? I'll give you a chance to spare your life. If you don't agree, I'll make you chop your own head off?" Eyes narrowing gravely, Erin pushed the blade into Xiaolin's neck even deeper to prove her point. "Do we have a deal?"

Eyes twitching, Xiaolin attempted to pull a smaller dagger out of her pocket, but felt the sword slicing into her neck as she did so. "Don't try anything stupid," Erin said in a warning tone. "You've only got two choices. Now make one."

After hesitating for a couple of minutes, Xiaolin finally gave in. "Fine. I'm prepared to sacrifice my life if it's needed, but I would rather not if I don't have to. If it's a Duel you want, I'll slaughter you…" Erin flashed a confident smirk, her eyes dangerous and threatening. "Drop the sword. I'm not letting go until you do that. I don't trust you, after all."

"Clever girl," Xiaolin muttered, relinquishing her favorite sword and the dagger and letting them drop onto the floor. At the same time, Erin dropped her wire and hopped backward, attempting to distance herself from her enemy. Erin then set River down toward the nearest wall, patting her head warmly. "Stay right here, okay? I'll get you as soon as I take out the trash." Receiving a nod from the girl, Erin suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing her Duel Disk. That was very careless of her! She should have known better, even if she was pissed off!

Spotting an Urteil Duel Disk on the floor by one of the unconscious grunts, Erin quickly retrieved it and placed it onto her arm. Noticing this, Xiaolin couldn't help but laugh to herself as she wiped the dripping blood from her neck. "You have guts to challenge Urteil to a Duel using the Urteil Duel Disk. You'll soon regret it, girl."

Activating the Duel Disk, Erin forced a laugh in reply. "There's no point in threatening me. Now let's get this over with."

Narrowing her eyes, Xiaolin gave a sharp nod as she activated her own Duel Disk, raising it in front of her. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Xiaolin's gaze shifted over toward River, who was watching Erin closely with wide eyes. Chuckling softly, Xiaolin reaffirmed in her mind that this was all a part of the plan. Naturally, Xiaolin knew that she would end up driven into a Duel against Eirika. What Eirika didn't know, however, was that this Duel had been rigged from the very start! Indeed, Xiaolin had already attached a small device to the back of River's neck before she was sent to lead Eirika to the warehouse. This device would transfer all the damage Erin received from the EXPAIN System to River instead. Licking her lips, Xiaolin reassured herself that she still held the silent advantage!

"Duel!"

**[Eirika's LP: 4000]**

**[Xiaolin's LP: 4000]**

Both Duelists took their stance, spreading their legs and holding their Duel Disks out in front of their chests. "I'll go first! My turn! Draw!" Smirking, Xiaolin drew her six cards and immediately slapped one of them onto her tray. "I Summon Strike Ninja in Attack Position!" With a few grunts, Xiaolin's masked ninja in black a black spandex suit hopped onto the field, holding two kunai in his hand.

**[Strike Ninja: LV4/1700/1200] **

"Then I set five cards face-down to end my turn!" Xiaolin inserted the rest of her hand into her Duel Disk's Spell/Trap Zone slot, forming a layer of five cards to guard her.

Erin narrowed her eyes, observing the lineup she was about to face. Even for Erin, five set cards could prove to be difficult. Still, that didn't mean it was impossible to deal with. Shifting through her five cards, Erin immediately processed a strategy. "My turn!" she declared, swiping her sixth card off the top of her deck. "Draw!"

**[Eirika's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Gem-Knight Garnet in Attack Position!" Emerging in a wall of flames beside its master, the Gem-Knight covered in a ruby plated armor raised its fists in a battle stance.

**[Gem-Knight Garnet: LV4/1900/0] **

"Go, Garnet!" Erin cried, whipping her hand forward. "Attack Strike Ninja!" Obeying its order, the ruby knight hopped forward and shot its flaming fist toward the weaker ninja. At that moment, a devilish grin came to the ninja lady's face as a white barrier erected in-between Strike Ninja and Garnet. "Continuous Trap, activate! Wall of Revealing Light!"

Garnet's fist smashed against the light wall, sending a small tremor shaking across the ground of the warehouse. "Wall of Revealing Light allows me to pay any multiple of 1000 Life Points," Xiaolin explained, her hair fluttering over her shoulders. "If the Monster attacking has equal to or less Attack Points than the amount I pay, it can't attack! I pay 3000 of my Life! Now you can't attack with any Monster holding less than 3000 Life Points!"

**[Xiaolin's LP: 4000 - 1000]**

Erin suddenly heard a high-pitched scream coming from behind her. Eyes widening, she spun around to see River on the floor rolling around in agony. "Wh-What?!"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that!" Xiaolin snickered, raising her hand over her mouth. "In this Duel, whenever either of us loses Life Points, the EXPAIN System will affect that child instead! Under such pressure, can you still-" Xiaolin's voice trailed off suddenly when Erin shot her an extremely dangerous glare, lifting a card from her hand. "Quick-Play Spell! Cyclone!" Xiaolin gasped as a large tornado stirred up in front of her, aiming for the wall of light, which would allow Gem-Knight Garnet's attack to proceed.

Gritting her teeth, Xiaolin whipped her arm forward to flip up her second face-down. "Nice try! Continuous Trap, activate! Ninjitsu Art of Super-Transformation!" Erin's eyes widened as both her Garnet and Strike Ninja disappeared from the field in a vortex. "This card activates by releasing a Ninja Monster I control and a Monster my opponent controls!" Xiaolin said, raising her hand above her head. "I can then Special Summon one Dragon-Type, Dinosaur-Type, or Sea Serpent-Type whose combined levels are equal to or less than the released Monsters! Come forth, White Dragon Ninja!"

**(4+4=8)**

A flash of white light erupted above Xiaolin's head, from which the spirit of a white Chinese dragon wrapped around the ninja's body.

**[White Dragon Ninja: LV7/2700/1200] [Attack Position]**

"As long as White Dragon Ninja is face-up on my field," Xiaolin stated confidently, "all Spells and Traps I control can't be destroyed by card effects!" Erin narrowed her eyes as her Mystical Space Typhoon cyclone dissipated before it could shatter the Wall of Revealing Light. "Next, I activate the three Continuous Traps I still have on the field!" Xiaolin cried, flipping up her remaining three cards.

"Wh-What?!" Erin's eyes went wide, observing the three cards as they were revealed. "You had four Continuous Trap Cards on the field?!"

"The first card is Ninjitsu Art of Decoy!" Xiaolin explained, tossing her hand to her side. "As long as this card, one Ninja Monster I control can't be destroyed by battle!" Chuckling, Xiaolin glanced down at her dragon spirit, whose body now glowed a vibrant blue. "Then comes the Continuous Trap, Spirit Barrier! As long as I control a face-up Monster on the field, I can't take any Battle Damage!" A dark yellow barrier erected in front of the light barrier, adding another layer of protection to Xiaolin's field. "Finally, the Continuous Trap Card, Aegis of Gaia! This card increases my Life by 3000 points!" Laughing, a series of blue sparks rained down on top of Xiaolin, casting a glow over her body.

**[Xiaolin's LP: 1000 - 4000]**

"Do you understand now, girl?" Xiaolin asked sarcastically with a raise of her hand. "As long as my five cards remain on the field, I'm virtually untouchable! As good as you are, even you can't break this combo so easily! In order to do so, you'll need to Summon a Monster with more than 3000 Attack Points! But even then, White Dragon Ninja can't be destroyed and I can't be damaged! But as long as White Dragon Ninja is in play, none of my Spells or Traps can be destroyed! You're literally facing an endless loop!"

Lowering her eyes darkly, Erin inserted two cards from her hand into her Duel Disk. "I set two cards face-down! I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Xiaolin declared, adding her new card into her hand before glaring back up at her opponent.

**[Xiaolin's LP: 4000]**

"You sure are a heartless bitch," Xiaolin said suddenly, a smirk coming to her lips. "You continued to attack me despite knowing that it would put that child in danger. You should know that the same rule applies for you losing Life Points as well. Can you really Duel calmly with that child's life on the line?" Xiaolin froze suddenly when she heard soft laughter coming from Erin. "What are you laughing at?"

"You're mistaken about two things, Urteil," Erin started, a small smirk coming to her face. "One," she continued, holding up her index finger, "that child is much stronger than you think. I can keep attacking because she's going to be just fine! She knows how to endure the pain of this world!" Erin turned toward River, who was struggling back to her feet as she spoke. River forced a weak nod, half-smiling despite her pain. "Second," Erin continued, turning back toward Xiaolin with a smile on her face, "there's no such thing as an infinite loop! Every combo can be broken!"

Eyes twitching, Xiaolin gave a sharp point of her arm in response. "You're wrong, girl! Your positive thinking won't be enough to get you out of this! Go, White Dragon Ninja! Attack Eirika directly!" At her command, the dragon spirit wrapped around Xiaolin began to compress its body into a white cloud, forming into a ninja warrior with silver hair and white clothing. The ninja then leapt forward, drawing its small dagger as it prepared to cut through Erin's chest.

"Trap Card, activate!" Erin cried just in time, flicking her wrist to reveal a yellow force field. "Defense Draw! This card makes the Battle Damage I receive zero!" Grunting, Erin felt a slight pinch as the attack came to a grinding halt, forcing the ninja back into its dragon spirit form onto Xiaolin's field. "I can then draw one card from my deck!" Erin explained, swiping the card from her deck. Visually irritated and teeth clenched, Xiaolin let her arm fall to her side. "I end my turn!"

"My turn!" Erin cried, drawing another card from her deck. "Draw!"

**[Eirika's LP: 4000]**

Glancing at the two cards in her hand, a pleased smile came to Erin's face, raising Xiaolin's eyebrows. She had one of the cards she needed to turn this around. All Erin needed to do was draw another key card and her turnaround would be complete. The second card she drew from Defense Draw would be the card she needed to search it out. "I activate Pot of Duality!" Erin said, inserting the card into her Duel Disk and manifesting a two-faced pot; one with the evil face of Pot of Greed and the other with the pleasant face of Pot of Benevolence. "This card lets me reveal the top three cards of my deck and add one of them to my hand!" Erin explained, flashing the three cards to Xiaolin. The cards were, from left to right: Cyclone, Gem-Turtle, and Forbidden Chalice.

Smiling, Erin removed the third card, Forbidden Chalice, and added it into her hand. "I add Forbidden Chalice back to my hand and I shuffle the remaining two cards back into my deck!" Upon seeing the card, Xiaolin immediately began to sweat. "Forbidden Chalice…? She drew that card…?!"

Still smiling, Erin turned toward the panting River. "Endure this for a bit longer, River! I'll get you medical help as soon as we get out of here! I promise!" River gave a weak nod, forcing a smile on her pretty face.

"Now here goes!" Erin cried, turning back toward Xiaolin with a much scarier expression. "This Duel ends now, Urteil! I activate the Spell Card, Heavy Storm, from my hand!" Xiaolin's eyes went wide as a gargantuan wind storm brewed over the field, blowing across Xiaolin's four Continuous Trap Cards. "Then I chain the Quick-Spell, Forbidden Chalice!" Erin said, inserting the second card into her Duel Disk. "This card targets one face-up Monster on the field, increases its Attack Power by 400 points, and negates its effects until the end of the turn!"

"You won't get away with it!" Xiaolin screamed, raising the final card she was holding in her hand. "I activate the effect of Deflect Ninja from my hand! By discarding this card, I can negate the effect of one Spell Card that targets a Ninja Monster I control!" Forcing a grin, Xiaolin sent the card to the Graveyard to cancel out Erin's strategy, but the sudden grin on her face showed she was more than prepared.

"Counter Trap, activate!" Erin declared, raising her fist as her card revealed itself. "Debunk! This card negates the activation of a Monster Effect that activates from the hand and Banishes that Monster!" Xiaolin's eyes went wide as a sudden warp hole sucked her card right out of her Graveyard Slot. "Now Forbidden Chalice's effect will activate!" Erin declared, thrusting her hand forward.

**[White Dragon Ninja's ATK: 2700 - 3100]**

The dragon spirit's body lost its transparency, suddenly turning back into its ninja form. "With White Dragon Ninja's effect negated, your Spells and Traps can be destroyed by Heavy Storm!" Erin said as her Spell's massive winds washed over Xiaolin's field, shattering all four of her cards and leaving Xiaolin speechless and stunned as both the barriers protecting her were simultaneously crushed. "Now it's time for you to pay the drawbacks of your own cards!" Erin continued, her grin widening. "First, when Aegis of Gaia leaves the field, you automatically lose the 3000 Life you gained!" Xiaolin grunted as the card sent electric sparks running up her spine.

**[Xiaolin's LP: 4000 - 1000]**

At the same time, River let out another pained scream as the EXPAIN System drained her petit body. Erin shot her head toward her direction, concern flashing in her eyes. "Hang in there a bit longer, River! Don't let the EXPAIN System beat you!"

As Xiaolin recovered from the blast, Erin returned her gaze toward her direction, narrowing her eyes. "Then, when Ninjitsu Art of Super-Transformation leaves the field, the Ninja Monster it targeted is automatically Banished!" Xiaolin gasped in horror as her powerhouse Monster was sucked into a wormhole, leaving her field wide open. With Xiaolin rightfully spooked, Erin mercilessly slapped her final card down onto her Duel Disk, a murderous flash gleaming across her eyes. "I Summon Gem-Merchant in Attack Position!" Beside Erin, a small floating crystal with a wizard's hat appeared.

**[Gem-Merchant: LV3/1000/1000] **

"Go, Gem-Merchant!" Erin screamed, whipping her finger forward. "Direct Attack!" Xiaolin barely prepared herself as the small Monster rammed its hard body into her chest, sending her flying backward onto the floor with a hard thud.

**[Xiaolin's LP: 1000 - 0]**

At the same time, Erin was rushing over to River, who received another blast from the EXPAIN System during her final attack. "Just hang on, River! We're getting out of here!" Just as Erin scooped the bruised child into her arms, a sudden voice from behind caught her off guard.

"Speaking of weaknesses," Vester said with a grin, approaching from the opposite end of the warehouse, "with that child in your arms, you're a sitting duck!" Laughing, Vester raised his arm and shot a stream of fire out of his arm across the room. Erin dodged just in the nick of time, but the fire smashed into a pile of scrap metal right above her head. The blast loosened the heavy metal, sending it crashing down toward Erin's back. Eyes widening as she glanced up at the incoming metal, Erin managed to dodge a majority of the pieces, but still took a hard hit to her spine. Grunting in pain, Erin's eyes went blank as she and the already unconscious River fell face first onto the floor.

Cackling, Vester now stood right beside Erin's head with a wide grin on his face. "Be thankful we need you alive or I'd burn you up right here and now! Instead, we're going to use you as bait to lure your friend! Be honored!"

Recovering from her earlier hit, Xiaolin approached from behind with a scowl on her face. "She's this strong and she's not even at Fusionist's level. Defeating him will be difficult, you know." Still laughing, Vester gave a shrug of his shoulders as he turned to face the ninja. "Relax! I know that, but I have an idea!" His smile fading, Vester's voice took on a more serious tone as he continued. "We need to redeem ourselves, so we can't afford to keep failing like this. Even underlings like us are capable of holding our own when it's needed…"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the clock struck noon as the audience once again filled the Dome Stadium. The stage of the second day of the tournament was being held in the same location, with only a few minor differences. Now that there were only eight teams remaining, only eight pit booths were stationed throughout the front of the bleachers, four on each side. There was still notable damage left from the matches the day before, but the staff did their best to patch the Dueling track up.<p>

With the stadium booming with enthusiasm and the sun shining brightly without a cloud in the sky up above, the stage seemed set for the second day of the tournament to begin. The D-Wheelers were gathering in their respective pit booths one by one, all dressed in their Riding Suits of various colors. Team Ragnarok was stationed on the right side of the stadium along with the mysterious Team Fortune Ark, Team Royalty, and Team Judgment. In the Royalty booth, Etzel was addressing Murdock in an irritated voice. "I wish you would have told us about this little scheme of yours sooner! We were left completely in the dark! I've got a hard enough time trying to relocate us without this bullshit!'

"Just calm down," Murdock muttered, waving his fellow agent off with a flick of his wrist. "You'll be thanking me when everything's said and done. If everything goes well, Project A.D.'s should be off our backs for good." Chuckling through his mask, Murdock started rubbing his hand over his chin as he thought through the scheme in his head. "Not only that, but when all's said and done, I'll get a new crop of test subjects for my latest experiment, one that Kappler himself is quite interested in." Etzel raised an eyebrow at this, not really sure how to respond.

On the right side of the stadium, Team Pride and Team New Generation were already sitting in their pit booths. The members of Team Exploration were just arriving when Yeager started his opening speech to the audience. Yawning fiercely from his lack of sleep, Crow turned toward Sherry, who seemed to be looking quite serious. "What's wrong, Sherry?"

"Well," Sherry started as she took her seat, "I'm a little concerned about Eirika and the others. I think the stress is starting to wear them down. Apparently there was inner fighting this morning and Eirika disappeared. She's supposed to be taking charge of the mission today against Urteil, so it's pretty troubling to say the least. Not to mention the fact that Fusionist ran away according to what Spring and Precious told me."

Yawning again, Crow shrugged it off. "They'll be fine. You have to remember that they're still just kids going through puberty. When push comes to shove, those guys can take care of themselves. More importantly, we have to focus on winning this tournament, right?" Seeing Crow flash his usual confident smile, Sherry couldn't help but nod in return with a soft smile of her own. "Right. All of you get ready." Sherry turned to the other three members of her team, Mizoguchi, Mukuro, and Himuro, who were just taking their seats. The three nodded in return, looking determined for victory.

"Oh, here comes Yusei and the others!" Crow shouted suddenly, waving his arm toward where the five members of Team 5D's were riding onto the stadium grounds on their D-Wheels. "Oh, they're looking pretty spiffy today!" Crow said with a wide grin, noticing that his friends were dressed in new outfits.

Yusei was wearing his usual blue jacket over an all grey shirt and black leather pants with the 5D's baton pin attached to his shoulder cuff. Beside him, Jack was sporting a very different look, dressed in a mostly crimson red Riding Suit with black and white stripes down the middle and sides. Behind the King, Aki was wearing a similar Riding Suit to her usual dark orange one, with this one mostly black with red stripes. Ruka was wearing a light purple Riding Suit with dark pink sleeves. Rua was wearing a dark green Riding Suit with black stripes.

As they passed through the field toward their pit booth, the five members sent furious glares toward the Urteil members, most of who grinned back arrogantly. Anton, however, merely narrowed his eyes as they passed by him. After nodding to their allies—Team Ragnarok, Team Exploration, and Team Pride—Team 5D's parked their D-Wheels in their pit booth's driveway and started heading to their seats.

_"And that concludes the opening speech!" _Yeager said, finishing up. _"I will now hand the microphone over to the Master of Ceremonies and his son, the Master of Parties, who will lead us all into the second day of the Riding World Future Tournament!" _As he turned off his microphone, Yeager heaved a nervous sigh as he glanced over at Team 5D's and Team Exploration across the stadium. "Please end this quickly, you guys…!" he muttered to himself.

"_Welcome back to the R.W.F.'s second day!" _Master of Ceremonies—MC—cried into the speakers, pumping up the audience even more. _"Yesterday was certainly thrilling, but today is no doubt going to surpass those Duels by leaps and bounds! Are you all ready?! Can you feel the excitement in the air?!"_

The crowd roared excitedly in response, their cries bouncing off the stadium walls. _"Good to hear!" _MC yelled, his pompadour bouncing up and down in his commentator's booth. _"Master of Parties, please give us today's lineup!"_

"_Certainly!" _Master of Parties—MP—bellowed, his afro bouncing much like his father's. _"Unlike the first day of the R.W.F., the four matches have already been predetermined by our staff ahead of time! All spectators and participating Duelists, please feast your eyes to the viewing screen at the center of the stadium!"_

Yusei and his friends darted their eyes toward the center as they were told, reading the large bold words appearing on the screen that would determine their fates:

**TEAM EXPLORATION VS TEAM FORTUNE ARK**

**TEAM RAGNAROK VS TEAM ROYALTY**

**TEAM PRIDE VS TEAM JUDGMENT**

**TEAM 5D'S VS TEAM NEW GENERATION**

Yusei immediately turned his head toward the direction of Team New Generation a short distance away from his team's booth. Keith and Hell-Eyes were grinning, sending the stare right back at them. "So we're not facing Urteil," Ruka said, narrowing her eyes. "But even so, they'll be tough opponents." Folding his arms, Jack replied solemnly, "It wouldn't have mattered who we faced. All of the remaining teams are equally strong."

"Crow and the others are facing the team that beat three opponents easily," Rua added, his eyes softening with concern. "And Hikari-_san_'s team has to go up against Urteil… I'm a bit worried." Crossing his arms against his chest, Yusei lowered his eyes slightly as he opened his mouth to speak. "Team Pride will be just fine. And we all know Team Ragnarok's strength first hand. Just have faith in them."

Over in Team Ragnarok's booth, Harald and his men were glaring darkly toward Murdock's pit booth, who was sneering in return. "At last we can deal with the core of the problem at hand," Harald said gravely, his Rune Eye flashing brightly in his left eye. "But I hope you're all prepared. There's no way this won't end without casualties…"

Laughing to himself, Murdock was busy shifting through his deck as he watched Ragnarok glaring at him with hostility. "Emu, I've been waiting for a chance to study the Lords of Aesir up close and personal for some time now. Though it's more of a side project of mine, I'm still looking forward to it! What a truly glorious day this is becoming! I've got my hands on so many promising test subjects and the day is only just beginning!" In the corner, Misaki lowered her eyes quietly as her master continued to babble on evilly.

Tatsuya and his team merely glared toward Fynn and the other Urteil members on his team, obvious tension stirring up between the two. At the same time, Divine and Jophiel were arriving at the top of the stadium in their usual positions, both smirking as they watched the events unfold below. At that moment, Seto Kaiba's booming voice suddenly appeared in the intercom.

"_Proud Duelists, I, Seto Kaiba, will now explain how the tournament setup will work today, so pay close attention! I do not repeat myself!"_

MC and MP blinked rapidly in confusion, following the voice toward where Seto was floating on a jetpack in midair out in the middle of the stadium! He was dressed in a black suit with diamond Blue-Eyes drawings etched into the cuffs.

"Whoa!" Rua cried, placing his hand above his eyes so he could see the CEO better through the bright sunlight. "That guy's flying! Just how flashy is he?!"

Wearing a wide smirk, Seto continued his explanation once he saw all eyes on him. _"Unlike the first day of the Riding World Future, day two will be far more fast-paced and intense! The Duels yesterday were to weed out the weak, and now only the strong remain! Consider yourselves proud of that fact alone!"_

In his seat, Pirate Keith gave a howling laugh, clapping his hands together. "That guy's a hoot! Those other Duelists tore apart the stadium and he's calling them weak! This should be hella fun!"

"_But still," _Kaiba continued, pumping his fist out in front of him, _"Being in the Best Eight is hardly anything to brag about! Only those who make it to the Semi-Finals have the chance to earn glory and shine above all others! The eight remaining teams will now clash against each other here in this very Dome Stadium with their full pride on the line as they compete for the Semi-Finals! This arena has now become a coliseum! Thus, four teams will be Dueling against each other at the same time!"_

"What did he say?!" Aki's eyes went wide as her brain registered the CEO's words. "Four Duelists Dueling at the same time?!" Beside her, Ruka was equally startled by the sudden news. "That's incredibly dangerous! What is Kaiba-_san_ thinking?!"

Not far behind the Team 5D's pit booth in the front row of the bleachers, Yugi Muto and Judai Yuki were laughing as they heard Kaiba's declaration. "This guy's pretty reckless!" Judai said excitedly, pumping his fist. "But I'm getting really excited now!" Yugi couldn't help but smile, knowing full well how over the top Kaiba could get. "Kaiba-_kun_ gets pretty worked up when someone threatens his pride."

"_You heard correctly!" _Kaiba grinned, folding his arms as he floated above everyone in the stadium. _"If you don't have the guts to place your lives on the line, you may as well get out of my tournament right now! Those who dare to take the proper risks to gain glory and fame, listen carefully! The first two teams will Duel each other while the final two teams will enter the ring when the winners from the first two matches have been decided! Additionally, being that this tournament is twice as fast as the previous day and emphasizes speed, D-Wheelers will no longer wait to be called! All D-Wheelers participating must be on immediate standby and must enter the ring within five minutes of their fallen teammates, regardless of the state of the other ongoing matches! Also, no team is to decrease speed and their teammates must catch the baton while matching their partner's speed upon their loss!"_

"This guy's totally insane!" Fynn cried, laughing like a hyena in his seat. "Bring it on then, bitches! I couldn't care less about the rules anyway! I'll just stomp them all dead!"

"_With all that said," _Kaiba continued, his grin stretching, _"I want you all to show us an unforgettable tournament worthy of Kaiba Corporation's name!"_

"_U-Um," _MC stuttered, hesitant to take over after Seto's grand speech, _"with that said, will the first four participating D-Wheelers please enter the ring!"_

As he flew back toward the roof of the stadium, Seto's grin faded as he glanced downward at Team 5D's. To himself, Kaiba thought that this ordeal would surely strengthen Team 5D's and Team Exploration before they faced off against Urteil. But if even that wasn't enough, Kaiba swore to defeat all of Urteil himself upon their loss.

With that, Mizoguchi quietly rose from his seat within the Team Exploration booth, preparing for his coming match. The butler, dressed in a black suit and a red tie, glanced over to his master, Sherry, and nodded sternly. "My lady, you can leave this to me. I will definitely carry out your strategy flawlessly." Nodding, Sherry folded her arms tightly against her chest. "I trust you all. Just remember that this is our chance to get revenge against Urteil for all the victims yesterday!" Narrowing his eyes, Crow added, "No matter what, we have to move into the Semi-Finals so we can deal with Urteil ourselves! Everyone, you gotta do your best!"

Over in the Team Judgment booth, Fynn leaned back in his chair comfortably as he tapped his finger against the table in front of him. "Finally our most valuable pawns are about to make a move against some real opponents for a change." Grinning, Fynn and his fellow teammates turned their attention toward the stadium track where a tan-skinned man wearing a white veil over his face was walking toward his D-Wheel. His deep brown eyes were noticeably empty and dark in appearance, accompanied by facial tattoos under his eyelashes.

"Indeed," Jafar said with a slight smirk, closing his eyes. "They are Alf Kappler's most efficient assassins from the Egyptian Government, Team Fortune Ark. Even Project A.D.'s won't be able to touch them." Jafar then turned his gaze toward the starting line, where Anselm and Dragan were already lined up on their D-Wheels and staring each other down. "But in any case, will Murdock's team be okay? You heard _Heilandes_. Team Ragnarok and their gods are fierce. There's no guarantee we'll be able to do anything against them." Fynn said nothing to this, merely staring at the Ragnarok booth with a scowl on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Riding Duel! Acceleration!"<em>

MC immediately gave the signal, and four D-Wheels sped down the track at the same time. Upon further orders from MC, each team was to start out at opposite ends of the track, so Team Ragnarok and Team Royalty took the ordinary route from the starting line while Team Exploration and Team Fortune Ark started from the opposite end. After the usual fight for the first corners, Team Royalty and Team Fortune Ark claimed the first turn of their respective matches.

"The first turn is mine," Anselm said darkly, drawing his six cards off his deck as he and Dragan zoomed down the lane. "Draw!"

**[SC: Royalty 1 / Ragnarok 1]**

**[Anselm's LP: 4000]**

**[Dragan's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Gishki Avance in Defense Position," Anselm continued, placing the card on his Duel Disk as a light purple-haired female warrior wielding a sword and a cloak appeared on the track.

**[Gishki Avance: LV4/1500/800] **

"I activate Avance's Monster Effect," Anselm said stoically, the wind raising his white bangs to reveal his hardened light brown eyes. "Once per turn, I can choose one Gishki Monster from my deck and place it at the top." As Anselm searched his deck, Dragan was busy wondering to himself why Anselm would place a 1500 ATK Monster in Defense Mode when it only had 800 DEF. He knew Anselm was pretty docile compared to his friends, but this struck the D-Wheeler as very odd.

Placing his selected card atop his deck, Anselm lowered his eyes once again. "I set one card face-down. My turn's over."

As Anselm's card manifested on the field behind the female warrior, Dragan immediately swiped his sixth card from the top of his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Royalty 2 / Ragnarok 2]**

**[Dragan's LP: 4000]**

After analyzing his hand and the card he drew, Dragan took one of his middle cards out and slapped it onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts in Attack Position!" With a bleat, Dragan's white goat marched alongside him on the track.

**[Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts: LV3/1200/800]**

With a whip of his arm and a flash of his purple eyes and brown striped spiky hair, Dragan sent his goat into battle. "Go, Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts! Attack Gishki Avance!"

**[Gishki Avance's DEF: 800]**

With one pounding tackle, the goat knocked through Avance's weak water barrier and shattered its body. Feeling a slight pressure from the assault, Anselm shielded his face with his arm. Dragan's lips tightened as he observed Anselm's behavior, wondering what the older man's goal was. Had he placed Avance in Attack Mode, none of his Monsters would have been strong enough to defeat it. Why would he sacrifice a decent ATK Monster so easily? Dragan just couldn't see the benefit in it.

Eyebrows narrowing, Dragan took three cards from his hand and inserted them into his Duel Disk. "I set three cards and end my turn!"

At the same time, the Duel on the other side of the stadium was just beginning. The cloaked First Wheeler of Team Fortune Ark named Mahad currently had four face-down cards on his field and Mizoguchi was just taking his first turn.

"It's my turn!" Mizoguchi declared, drawing his card from his deck as he turned a corner. "Draw!"

**[SC: Fortune Ark 2 / Exploration 2]**

**[Mahad's LP: 4000]**

**[Mizoguchi's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Spirit Summit Warrior in Attack Position!" Mizo said, manifesting his trusty samurai in black and blue armor by his side.

**[Spirit Summit Warrior: LV4/1200/1600] **

"When Spirit Summit Warrior is Normal Summoned," Explained Mizo, "I can Special Summon one Level Three or lower Warrior-Type Monster from my hand! Come out, the Tuner Monster, Liberated Rear Warrior!" Joining the samurai was another of the butler's personal favorites, a warrior clad in a thick blue and red armor and wielding a spear.

**[Liberated Rear Warrior: LV3/0/0]**

With a fierce cry, Mizoguchi raised both of his arms above his head as he continued. "I'm Tuning my Level Three Liberated Rear Warrior with my Level Four Spirit Summit Soldier!" The field instantly lit up with the green light of a Synchro Summon, casting shadows over the butler's face.

**(3+4=7)**

"When two blades meet, the blade of loyalty will appear here! Be my loyal servant! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Driven Daredevil!"

Appearing from the green light as flashing stars around its body faded, Mizoguchi's most trusted Synchro Monster made its appearance, clad in a green armor and holding multiple swords.

**[Driven Daredevil: LV7/2400/2100]**

Blue eyes flashing, Mizo whipped his arm as he gave the order. "Go, Driven Daredevil! Attack Mahad directly! Guts Slash!"

Just as the samurai warrior was about to slash through Mahad's chest, the cloaked man gave a sharp flick of his wrist. "Trap, activate! Raigeki Break!" Mizoguchi flinched upon hearing the card name, seeing his trusted swordsman suddenly glowing a bright red. "By discarding a card from my hand," Mahad continued, "I can destroy one card on the field! Your puny attacks can't break through my magical barrier!" With that, as Mahad sent his card of choice to the Graveyard, Driven Daredevil was eradicated from the field, stopping the attack before it concluded.

Eyes narrowing, Mizoguchi concluded that this opponent would be tricky. Still, Raigeki Break was a onetime deal, and it's not like the butler didn't have other tricks up his sleeve. "I set four cards face-down, ending my turn!"

"My turn!" Mahad declared, adding his card to his hand. Just as Mahad was observing his drawn card, he heard Mizoguchi calling across from him. "Trap Card, activate! Full Throttle!" Narrowing his eyes, Mahad darted his eyes over to Mizo's side of the field where his card was revealed. "This card activates when the effect of Final Speed World activates," the butler continued sternly. "During the Standby Phase, our team will now receive two Speed Counters instead of one as long as this card remains on the field." Mahad said nothing, not seeming too worried about what his opponent just told him.

**[SC: Royalty 3 / Exploration 4]**

**[Mahad's LP: 4000]**

"Such impudence," Mahad muttered to himself. At that moment, Mahad and Mizoguchi passed by Anselm and Dragan, where Anselm was entering into his turn.

"I Summon Gishki Beast!" As Mahad stared on, a large green creature emerged in a ball of water onto Anselm's side of the track.

**[Gishki Beast: LV4/1500/1300]**

"I activate Gishki Beast's effect," Anselm continued with a raise of his hand. "When this Monster is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Gishki Monster from my Graveyard in face-up Defense Position! Revive, Gishki Avance!"

**[Gishki Avance: LV4/1500/800] **

Glancing down at his current hand, Anselm noticed that he was holding a Ritual Spell Card. In order to make use of it, it was now time to utilize Urteil's key card. "Trap, activate! Forbidden Zone!" As the card flipped face-up, the familiar grey film covered the entire stadium just as it had the day before, dimming the sunlight above. As Anselm left his view, Mahad gave a quiet scoff to himself. Mizoguchi had the same reaction.

As Dragan saw this, however, a sudden smirk came to his face. "I was waiting for you to do that! I activate the Trap Card, Trap Stun!" Anselm's eyes went wide as the grey film dissipated, his Trap Card mage losing all its color as well. "Your own teammate demonstrated in his last Duel that Forbidden Zone can be negated like any other Trap! It looks like your little cheat card isn't entirely untouchable!"

Dragan referred to Fynn using Trap Stun during his Duel against Jean the previous day. Realizing this, Fynn gave an irritated scoff in his team's booth. "So they managed to take advantage of our weakness, huh? Big f &!ing deal!"

Sweating, Anselm realized that he needed to end this as quickly as possible before Dragan got his God Card out. "Go, Gishki Beast! Attack Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts!"

**[Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts' ATK: 1200]**

Dragan grunted in pain as his goat was bitten apart by the large sea creature, its blood seeping across the dirt track before fading into dust.

**[Dragan's LP: 4000 - 3700]**

"So you that's why you played defense last turn?" Dragan said, recovering from the sharp pain of the EXPAIN System. "You wanted me to play a weaker Monster in Attack Mode so you could attack me. Clever, but Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts' effect activates! When it's destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, it Special Summons two Nordic Beast Tokens onto my field!"

**[Nordic Beast Token: LV3/0/0] x2**

"Then," Dragan continued, taking another card from his hand, "when a Monster I control is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts from my hand!" With a loud bleat, a much larger goat with two horns appeared on the field beside the two miniature goats in front of Dragan's D-Wheel.

**[Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts: LV3/800/1100] [Defense Position]**

Gritting his teeth, Anselm glanced down at two of the cards he was holding. One was the Gishki Aquamirror he needed to Ritual Summon his Ritual Monsters and the other was Speed Spell – High Speed Crash. Though they wouldn't help him too much at the moment, Anselm decided that it may not be a bad idea to at least bluff his opponent. "I set two cards face-down. My turn is over."

Over in the Team 5D's pit booth, Yusei watched both Duels carefully as the four D-Wheelers sped along the field. "Team Exploration specializes in speed," the scientist said, folding his arms. "Using Full Throttle, they'll be able to utilize the effects of Final Speed World much easier. Meanwhile, Team Ragnarok specializes in quick Summoning in order to play their gods. Both Mizoguchi and Dragan have managed to take control of the match, even with Forbidden Zone at Urteil's disposal. It's quite impressive."

Mahad eyed Anselm through his side view mirror from across the track, his eyes narrowing. "They claim to be better than us, yet this is the best they can muster? Such impudence!" Taking a card from his hand, the Egyptian immediately smacked the card down onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon Skilled Dark Magician in Attack Position!" In a flash of yellow energy, Mahad's blue cloaked magician joined him alongside the track.

**[Skilled Dark Magician: LV4/1900/1700] **

"Then I activate Speed Spell – Spell Power Grasp!" Mahad continued, a large ball of white energy appearing on the field. "When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can place a Spell Counter on my Skilled Dark Magician!" The energy transferred into the cloaked spellcaster, its eyes flashing a deep yellow.

**[Skilled Dark Magician's Spell Counters: 1]**

"Then, because a Spell Card was activated, a second Spell Counter is placed on Skilled Dark Magician!" Mahad declared, a second ball of energy entering his magician's body.

**[Skilled Dark Magician's Spell Counters: 2]**

"Then I can add a Speed Spell – Spell Power Grasp from my deck to my hand!" Mahad said, doing so as Mizoguchi watched on. "After, I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Pitch-Black Power Stone! Once activated, I place three Spell Counters onto this card!" Three balls of energy floated above the card as Mahad spoke. "I can then transfer a Spell Counter from this card to a card on my field once per turn! I transfer one Spell Counter to Skilled Dark Magician!"

**[Skilled Dark Magician's Spell Counters: 3]**

"I activate Skilled Dark Magician's effect!" Mahad cried, lifting his arm above his head. "By releasing this Monster with three Spell Counters, I can Special Summon one Black Magician from my hand, deck, or Graveyard!" The field exploded with a powerful dark energy, washing over Mizoguchi, Mahad, and extending over to Anselm and Dragan, who turned their attention toward Mahad's side of the field. Appearing from within the dark energy was a blonde magician with a black-red cloak and a staff in its hand. "Appear! Black Magician!"

**[Black Magician: LV7/2500/2100] [Attack Position]**

"The Black Magician?!" Dragan cried, his eyes widening. "That's an incredibly rare card, and the black version is even rarer!"

"Now the field belongs to me!" Mahad cried, whipping his finger forward as he sped along the track. "Go, Black Magician! Direct Attack! Black Magic!" Upon its order, the dark magician unleashed a powerful blast of black energy from its staff that headed straight for Mizoguchi's field.

"Continuous Trap, activate!" the butler cried, revealing a card on his field. "Speed Barrier! As long as this card remains face-up on my field, I cannot lose Speed Counters through Battle Damage!" Scoffing, Mahad remained confident with his attack. "That makes little difference! Continue the attack, Black Magician!"

"Trap, activate!" Mizo cut in, revealing a second card on his field. "Reanimation Wave! This card activates when the opponent attacks directly! The Battle Damage I receive is halved and I can Special Summon one Synchro Monster from my Graveyard with a level less than or equal to the attacking Monster's!" Bracing himself, the black energy collided into the butler and sent him sliding across the field, grunting in pain.

**[Mizoguchi's LP: 4000 - 2750]**

Sweating from the pain, Mizoguchi gave a thrust of his arm through the remaining energy surrounding his D-Wheel. "Be revived, Driven Daredevil!" The samurai warrior rose form the dirt of the track, using its large swords to shield its master.

**[Driven Daredevil: LV7/2400/2100] [Attack Position]**

"Naïve!" Mahad suddenly cried, his eyes stretching. "Did you think I'd fall for such a low-level strategy?! Trap Card, activate! Dark Renewal!"

Mizoguchi's face immediately went pale as the card flipped face-up. "Dark Renewal?! You have that legendary rare card used by the Duel King?!"

"Dark Renewal activates when an opponent Summons a Monster or attacks!" Mahad explained, thrusting his hand forward. "The card then releases both the Summoned Monster and a Monster on my field!" Gasping, Mizoguchi could only watch in horror as his Synchro Monster was absorbed by a large coffin, the Black Magician on his opponent's field joining it. "I can then Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type Monster from my Graveyard!"

Mizoguchi's eyes went wide as the Spellcaster appeared on the field. It was another Black Magician, this one wearing all red and a menacing grin.

**[Black Magician: LV7/2500/2100] [Attack Position]**

"Battle!" Mahad cried, his eyes shooting open as he gave the order. "Black Magician, Direct Attack! Black Magic!" Mizoguchi let out a loud scream as the ball of red energy smashed into him, yet again sending him into a tailspin.

**[Mizoguchi's LP: 2750 - 250]**

"You may think you've survived, but my combo is only just about to be completed!" Mahad cried, raising yet another card on his field as Mizoguchi struggled to regain control of his D-Wheel. "Trap, activate! Miracle Restoring! By removing two Spell Counters from my side of the field, I can Special Summon Black Magician from my Graveyard! Now return to me, my faithful servant! The Dark Magician!" The first black-cloaked Black Magician made its return to the field as the two orbs of magical energy atop Pitch-Black Power Stone disappeared, destroying the card.

**[Black Magician: LV7/2500/2100] [Attack Position]**

"Go, Black Magician! Direct Attack! Black Magic!" Mahad gave a mighty thrust of his arm, sending his first magician into battle once again. Just as Mizoguchi caught his breath, he was sent flying against the side railing from the force of the magical blast, blood flying from his mouth.

**[Mizoguchi's LP: 250 - 0]**

Eyes as cold as ice, Mahad left Mizoguchi's crashed D-Wheel and headed back toward his team's pit booth. As he drove, he met eyes with Yugi, who glared back at him. "Yugi Muto, you are no longer the only master of the Black Magician," he said quietly, turning to face his team, where Team Fortune Ark's Second Wheeler was already lined up.

Sweating from the intense display, Anselm found himself distracted when he heard Dragan calling over to him. "You shouldn't look away from your opponent! It's my turn!" Dragan gave a swipe from his deck, drawing his next card.

**[SC: Royalty 4 / Ragnarok 4]**

**[Dragan's LP: 3700]**

**[Nordic Beast Token: LV3/0/0] x2 [Defense Position]**

**[Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts: LV3/800/1100] [Defense Position]**

**[Anselm's LP: 4000]**

**[Gishki Beast: LV4/1500/1300] [Attack Position]**

**[Gishki Avance: LV4/1500/800] [Defense Position]**

"I switch Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts from Defense to Attack Mode in order to activates its effect!" Dragan said, twirling the card from horizontal to vertical position. "By doing so, I can Special Summon one Nordic Beast from my deck aside from this card! Come out, the Tuner Monster, Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts!" With a neigh, Dragan's black and red horse galloped onto the track.

**[Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts: LV4/1600/1000] [Attack Position]**

Seeing Dragan's lineup, Anselm went pale, knowing exactly what was coming next. Smirking, Dragan gave a sharp nod as he raised his arm above his head. "That's right! I'm Tuning my Level Four Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts with my two Level Three Nordic Beast Tokens!"

**(4+3+3=10)**

Anselm's eyes widened in fear as he felt the ground beneath him rumble as dark clouds moved over the once sunny sky up above. Lightning started flashing and thunder roared as the three beasts were absorbed by a gigantic shadow towering through the stadium's roof.

"When the door to Asgard opens, the Ancient War God will raise up his magical hammer! The very Earth itself will shake as he appears from a roar of thunder! Synchro Summon! Descend, Thor, Lord of the Aesir!"

As lightning flashed, Thor's square-like face was revealed along with his sturdy body dressed like a gladiator, his majestic blue cape, and his large war hammer.

**[Thor, Lord of the Aesir: LV10/3500/2800] [Attack Position]**

Dragan's eyes flashed dangerously as his green Rune Eye manifested in his left eyeball. "Go, Thor! Attack Gishki Beast!" The mighty god raised its hammer, preparing to smash the far weaker beast into paste.

**[Gishki Beast's ATK: 1500]**

"Thunder Pile!" Dragan roared as Thor's hammer smashed the beast from existence, the force of the attack crashing into Anselm and sending him sliding several feet across the track.

**[Anselm's LP: 4000 - 2000]**

**[Royalty's SC: 4 - 2]**

Anselm's teeth were clenched hard together from the impact, drawing fresh blood from his gums that dripped down his lip. Just as he thought the assault was through, however, a sudden card flipped face-up on Dragan's field caught him off guard. "Trap, activate!" Dragan cried, his face darkened by the shadow of his god, his Rune Eye the only thing visible to Anselm. "Divine Relic Mjollnir! This staff enables Thor to attack a second time during this Battle Phase!"

Anselm watched in horror as the mentioned wooden staff appeared in Thor's free hand, allowing the god to swing its mighty hammer down again, this time on his Gishki Avance!

**[Gishki Avance's DEF: 800]**

Though not directly damaged, the pressure from the attack still sent Anselm sliding yet again, nearly off the track entirely. His last line of defense, his water mage warrior, was shattered beyond repair.

"Go, Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts!" Dragan screamed, giving Anselm no rest. "Attack directly!" The goat slammed its horns into Anselm's tired body, causing the older man to cough up blood from the impact as he smashed against the side rail in front of the bleachers.

**[Anselm's LP: 2000 - 1200]**

"I'm not done!" Dragan roared, his shadowed body stretching like a giant to that of the dazed Anselm. "I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing four Speed Counters, I can deal 800 damage for each Speed Spell in my hand! I currently have one!" Dragan revealed the Speed Spell – Synchro Defuse he was holding, launching a beam of light from his D-Wheel that shot through Anselm's chest, causing the Urteil agent's eyes to roll back into his head.

**[Anselm's LP: 1200 - 400]**

"Trap, activate!" Dragan yelled, his voice booming across the stadium as Anselm struggled to retain his consciousness. "Nordic Relic Gungnir! By Banishing a Nordic Beast on my field, I can destroy one card on the field! I Banish Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts!" The goat disappeared into a wormhole behind Dragan's D-Wheel before a powerful blast of golden light emerged from his Trap. "The card I'm destroying is…Thor!"

"What?!" Anselm splurged, blood still dripping down his mouth. "Why?!" Watching in absolute shock, Anselm saw Thor's massive body crumbling away.

In the Team 5D's booth, Jack immediately went wide-eyed as he saw this maneuver. "Dragan…! He's aiming for a One Turn Kill!"

"My turn ends!" Dragan cried, his face once again visible with his god gone from the field. "But during my End Phase, Thor's effect activates! During the End Phase, if Thor is in my Graveyard, he's automatically revived onto the field!" Anselm watched in terror as the massive god rose from the distant sea, splitting the water in two as its head rose into the dark clouds above Neo Domino City. "When Thor is revived through its effect, the opposing player takes 800 points of damage!"

Anselm gasped in horror as a massive lightning bolt was sent crashing from the heavens down onto his D-Wheel, sparks coursing through his veins and out his eyes. Anselm screamed bloody murder as his body singed from the strike and he crashed into the side railing in a ball of flames.

**[Anselm's LP: 400 - 0]**

Just as Anselm crashed and Dragan exited the field victoriously, two D-Wheelers emerged from the smoke. The first was Mukuro Enjo from Team Exploration, rocking his usual sunglasses and spiky hair. The second was a new face from Team Fortune Ark, a bald tan-skinned man with a black ponytail and facial tattoos named Rishid. Laughing like a hyena, Mukuro stuck out his tongue as the fire from Anselm's explosion reflected off his sunglasses. "Hell yeah! This is my kinda field! I'm gonna burn you up real good!"

* * *

><p>oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ride to victory or defeat?! The mysterious group that slaughtered Team Rampage in ten minutes finally makes their appearance while Murdock's team faces the Norse Lords of Aesir and Yusha's team finds themselves in a dangerous situation!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 43: "The Egyptian Assassins"**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main), Halo (A.D.'s Side Story), ZeroSaber39 (Helped with Yukio/Stephanie scene & Lara scene)**

**Characters appearing from anime: Crow Hogan, Sherry LeBlanc, Mizoguchi, Mukuro Enjo, Jin Himuro, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Yeager, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto, Judai Yuki, Kazama, Tetsu Ushio, Sagiri Mikage, Divine Mizuki, Harald, Dragan, Brave, Master of Ceremonies, Stephanie Mayumi**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi ("Spring" Haruka Yume, "Precious" Jewel Sherlock, "Sabertooth" Elijah Hummingbird, Vester, Xiaolin, Siegfried Van Schroeder III, Leon Van Schroeder III, Anselm, Etzel, Fynn Hartmann, Misaki Emu, Anton Bartholomew, Alf Kappler, Team Royalty, Team Judgment, Master of Parties, "Alchemist" Boris Lebedev), Aman1216 (Jafar), Halo ("Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi, "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri, "Rom" Raynor Clayfield, Murdock Willard, Kotomo Minami, Lake Miles, River Miles), ZeroSaber39 (Yukio Kyoji, "Juliet" Lara Terryal, Jophiel Omniel)**

**Duel Writing: Halo (Eirika vs. Xiaolin, Team Exploration vs. Team Fortune Ark, Team Ragnarok vs. Team Royalty)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):<strong>

**Strike Ninja**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1700/1200**

**Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 2 DARK monsters from your Graveyard; banish this face-up card until the End Phase.**

**Gem-Knight Garnet**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Pyro**

**1900/0**

**Wall of Revealing Light**

**Continuous Trap**

**Activate by paying any multiple of 1000 Life Points. Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack if their ATK is less than or equal to the amount you paid.**

**Cyclone (TCG: Mystical Space Typhoon)**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.**

**Ninjitsu Art of Super-Transformation**

**Continuous Trap**

**Target 1 face-up "Ninja" monster you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; send them to the Graveyard, then Special Summon to your side of the field 1 Dragon, Dinosaur, or Sea Serpent-Type monster from your Deck whose Level is less than or equal to the combined Levels of the sent monster(s). When this card leaves the field, banish that monster.**

**White Dragon Ninja**

**LIGHT**

**Level 7**

**Dragon/Effect**

**2700/1200**

**Cannot be Special Summoned, except with a "Ninjitsu Art" card's effect. Spell/Trap Cards you control cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

**Ninjitsu Art of Decoy**

**Continuous Trap**

**Target 1 face-up "Ninja" monster you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Spirit Barrier**

**Continuous Trap**

**While you control a monster(s), you take no Battle Damage.**

**Aegis of Gaia **

**Continuous Trap**

**Gain 3000 Life Points. If this face-up card is removed from the field, take 3000 damage.**

**Defense Draw**

**Trap**

**Activate only during damage calculation during your opponent's turn. The Battle Damage you would receive becomes 0. Draw 1 card.**

**Pot of Duality**

**Spell**

**Reveal the top 3 cards of your Deck, add 1 of them to your hand, then shuffle the rest back into your Deck. You can only activate 1 "Pot of Duality" per turn. You cannot Special Summon during the turn you activate this card.**

**Gem-Turtle**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Rock/Effect**

**0/2000**

**FLIP: You can add 1 "Gem-Knight Fusion" from your Deck to your hand.**

**Forbidden Chalice**

**Quick-Spell**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the End Phase, it gains 400 ATK, but its effects are negated.**

**Heavy Storm**

**Spell**

**Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.**

**Deflect Ninja (Created by Halo)**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Warrior/Effect**

**0/0**

**Discard this card from your hand to negate 1 Spell Card that targets a "Ninja" monster you control.**

**Debunk **

**Counter Trap**

**Negate the activation of an Effect Monster's effect that activates in the hand or Graveyard, and remove it from play.**

**Gem-Merchant**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1000/1000**

**During the Damage Step, in either player's turn, when a face-up EARTH Normal Monster you control attacks or is attacked: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; that monster gains 1000 ATK and DEF until the End Phase.**

**Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Gishki Avance**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1500/800**

**Once per turn: You can choose 1 "Gishki" monster from your Deck and place it on top of your Deck.**

**Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Effect**

**1200/800**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 2 "Nordic Beast Tokens" (Beast-Type/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 0/DEF 0).**

**Spirit Summit Warrior**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1200/1600**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your hand.**

**Liberated Rear Warrior**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Tuner**

**0/0**

**While this card is face-up on the field, you take no Battle Damage from battles involving Warrior-Type monsters you control.**

**Driven Daredevil**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2400/2100**

**1 Warrior-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Warrior-Type monsters**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle when attacked by a monster with higher ATK. After damage calculation, if this card was attacked by a monster with higher ATK: Destroy the opponent's monster it battled.**

**Raigeki Break**

**Trap**

**Discard 1 card to target 1 card on the field; destroy it.**

**Full Throttle**

**Trap**

**Activate only when the effect of "Final Speed World" activates. You gain 1 Speed Counter on "Final Speed World" during each player's Standby Phase.**

**Gishki Beast**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**1500/1300**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Gishki" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Defense Position.**

**Forbidden Zone (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Continuous Trap**

**As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Spell Cards are treated as "Speed Spells". This card cannot be destroyed by any card effect.**

**Trap Stun**

**Trap**

**Negate all other Trap Card effects on the field this turn.**

**Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Effect**

**800/1100**

**When a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, when this Defense Position card is changed to face-up Attack Position, you can Special Summon 1 "Nordic Beast" monster from your Deck in face-up Defense Position, except "Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts".**

**Gishki Aquamirror**

**Ritual Spell**

**This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Gishki" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. You can shuffle this card from the Graveyard into the Deck to target 1 "Gishki" Ritual Monster in your Graveyard; return that target to your hand.**

**Speed Spell - High Speed Crash**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Destroy 1 card you control and 1 other card on the field.**

**Skilled Dark Magician**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1900/1700**

**Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell Card resolves (max. 3). You can Tribute this card with 3 Spell Counters on it; Special Summon 1 "Black Magician" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.**

**Speed Spell - Spell Power Grasp (Created by Halo)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Place 1 Spell Counter on a face-up card that you can place a Spell Counter on. Then you can add 1 "Speed Spell - Spell Power Grasp" from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Speed Spell - Spell Power Grasp" per turn.**

**Pitch-Black Power Stone**

**Continuous Trap**

**After activation, place 3 Spell Counters on this card. During each of your turns you can move 1 Spell Counter from this card to another face-up card that you can place a Spell Counter on. When there are no Spell Counters on this card, destroy it.**

**Black Magician (TCG: Dark Magician) (Black & Red Versions)**

**DARK**

**Level 7**

**Spellcaster**

**2500/2100**

**Speed Barrier (Created by Halo)**

**Continuous Trap**

**The controller of this card cannot lose Speed Counters by Battle Damage**

**Reanimation Wave**

**Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent's monster declares a direct attack. Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard with a Level less than or equal to the attacking monster's. The Battle Damage you take from that attack is halved. At the end of the Damage Step, Special Summon the selected Synchro Monster from the Graveyard.**

**Dark Renewal**

**Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent Summons a monster(s) or when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Send 1 monster your opponent Summoned this turn and 1 monster you control to the Graveyard, and Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your Graveyard.**

**Miracle Restoring**

**Trap**

**Remove 2 Spell Counters on your side of the field. Special Summon 1 "Black Magician" or "Buster Blader" from your Graveyard in face-up Attack or Defense Position.**

**Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Tuner**

**1600/1000**

**If your opponent controls a face-up Synchro Monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**Thor, Lord of the Aesir**

**EARTH**

**Level 10**

**Divine-Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**3500/2800**

**1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls. Negate the effects of the monster and this card gains the negated effect(s) until the End Phase. If this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it from the Graveyard during the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

**Divine Relic Mjollnir**

**Trap**

**Select 1 face-up "Aesir" monster you control. It can attack twice during each Battle Phase this turn.**

**Speed Spell - Synchro Defuse**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls. Take control of it until the End Phase.**

**Nordic Relic Gungnir**

**Trap**

**Remove from play 1 face-up "Aesir" or "Nordic" monster you control to select 1 card on the field. Destroy that card. During your 2nd End Phase after activation, the monster you removed to activate this card returns to the field in face-up Attack Position.**


	43. The Egyptian Assassins

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 43: "The Egyptian Assassins"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. After being on the sidelines for many of the previous Duels and learning the terrible strength the ten members of Urteil possess, Yusei and his friends have found new resolve to defeat the organization and avenge those D-Wheelers who fell in the previous Duels.<em>

_Determined to avenge their fallen comrades, Crow and Sherry take the helm of Team Exploration as they face off against Team Fortune Ark, the D-Wheelers who defeated Team Rampage in just 10 minutes! What kind of strategy will Sherry deploy against these formidable opponents?_

_At the same time, Eirika of the secret organization known as Project Advanced Duelists (Project A.D.'s) was led into a trap by a Vester and Xiaolion in order to lure out her teammates! Despite easily defeating Xiaolin in a Duel, Erin is assaulted from behind by Vester, who used the Duel as a distraction to get the jump on her! With her fate unknown, Murdock's devious scheme in the city begins to unfold as the Urteil generals and their assassins face off against our heroes in the Dome Stadium!_

* * *

><p>oooooooooooooooooooooo<p>

* * *

><p>As the tournament chaos continued over in the stadium, several shady characters were seen scurrying about the dark back alleys of the city, dressed in dark clothing and bandanas covering their faces. The group consisted of a large assortment ranging from teen boys and girls to older men with Security criminal markers on their bodies and necks. The thugs were gathered outside of the warehouse where Xiaolin and Vester were just minutes earlier. Outside the building was a large white trick, where the thugs were shoving random gagged and tied up men and women inside.<p>

After shoving a chubby young man inside, one of the older thugs turned toward his superior watching from behind. "That makes 50 now, boss," the man grunted with a nod. "Another truck's on the way. Mr. Vester and Miss Xiaolin can load it with the next group."

"Good," said the superior as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself as the scraggly-faced Lake Miles. "Vester and Xiaolin have other business to attend to. They just left with a prisoner. I'll be taking care of the remaining 50 test subjects."

"Roger," the thug replied, turning toward the rest of his group of workers. "Then we'll kidnap the next group. We've pretty much gotten everyone from downtown, so we're about to move into Satellite."

"Fine," Lake grunted lazily, scratching his partially bald head. "But take them one at a time. It'll attract too much attention if you're traveling with a huge group of people." With that, Lake waved to the thug before heading back inside the now empty warehouse.

As the truck drove away, Rom stepped out of the shadows from behind the building, a furious expression firmly planted on his face as he glared up at the warehouse.

* * *

><p>….<p>

* * *

><p>At the same time, Yusha was dashing through the busy streets of Neo Domino toward the direction of the Dome Stadium. "Damn," he mumbled under his breath, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I've been searching for 30 minutes now all around the city! Where the heck did that Erin run off to?" Yusha had managed to break free from Precious' punishment earlier by sneaking out a window while her and Spring were distracted. Knowing Precious was right, Yusha was determined to apologize to Erin for their childish incident earlier that morning, but he had to find her first before it could happen!<p>

Just as Yusha turned a corner, he ran smack into a young woman around his age. Yelping, the force of the impact sent him falling backward onto his rear. "S-Sorry!" he mustered quickly, hopping back on his knees to ensure the woman was okay. "You're not hurt, are yo-" Yusha's voice cut off when a soft plush doll was promptly shoved into his face. "Mmmphh!"

"Grrg! Garr!"

Yusha pushed the doll away with his hand, his expression no longer polite in any form. "What the heck's the big idea?! That hurt!" Yusha blinked suddenly when he saw a familiar brown eye and skull hairpin glaring back at him. The owner of the doll was, as expected by now, Lara Terryal and her friend Romero! Today Lara was sporting a black dress that gave a certain goth feel to her.

"Romero says that hurt," Lara said stately, her one exposed eye blank and uninterested while the other remained hidden by her dark purple hair. "He wants you to apologize."

Yusha stood there blinking for a few moments before he managed to muster a reply. "Y-You're Lara, aren't you?! What the heck are you doing here?! I haven't seen you in, like, forever!" Lara tilted her head to the side in reply, staring him up and down while rubbing her chin in thought. "Ah, you're… you! Ah, I remember you!" Lara said finally, pointing her finger. "How could I forget you? Romero says you beat me in a Duel a couple of times during training. Care to Duel now, Romero asks?"

"Yeah, you're extremely strong, too," Yusha replied bashfully, rubbing his hand behind his head. "Our score was pretty even back then, but I've gotten a lot stronger!" Yusha stopped himself suddenly then, remembering his goal. "U-Uh, maybe later! I'm looking for someone! Erin! Have you seen her?"

"Erin…?" Lara replied slowly, tapping her finger against her chin. "Ah, you mean that tsundere ponytail, right? Nope, I haven't. You're the first person I've talked to today, according to Romero." Yusha couldn't help but chuckle a bit, seeing that Lara was still holding her doll and up to her shenanigans. "Well, if you're not gonna Duel, we better be going," Lara said with a polite bow, making her doll lower its head as well. "We're also looking for someone."

"Oh, really?" Yusha said, looking at her. "Who? Maybe I can help." Lara thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Her name's Ruka Heartlily. I have no idea what she looks like."

"Ruka… Heartlily…?" Yusha repeated, folding his arms and glancing down at the ground as he stirred up his memory. "That name's pretty familiar… I know I've heard it before… Heartlily… Heartlily…" After thinking for a couple of minutes, he finally got a light bulb and raised his finger. "Ah, I know her! She's—"

Yusha's voice trailed off when he no longer saw Lara standing in front of him. "Wh-Wha…?" He got a sweat drop on the back of his head when he saw the young woman skipping down the road toward the entrance of the Dome Stadium up ahead. "W-Wait! Don't you want to know?!"

"Gotta go now!" Lara called as she ran. "Romero says we don't have all day to stand around! We gotta get our ticket 'coz the tournament's already starting!"

Yusha was flabbergasted as he watched the woman run off, raising his hand. "It only took me a minute! Are you that impatient?! She never changes!"

"Bye-bye, Tony!" he heard Lara call before she disappeared into the line of people waiting for their tickets. Yusha's face went flat when he heard that. "My name's Yusha! Not Tony! Yusha!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the stadium was shaken with an earth-shattering explosion that sent Anselm skidding across the dirt on his D-Wheel, blood flying from his mouth. The mighty Thor towered over him as the god stepped over the Duel Stadium from where he was in the nearby sea and back into the ring. Sparks around the Norse Deity's rock solid body as he glared down at his crushed opponent.<p>

"_A-A-Amazing!" _splattered MC from his seat in the commentator's booth. _"With one hit, Anselm of Team Royalty was taken down! Dragan emerges victorious! A-And on the other side of the ring, the next opponents from Team Fortune Ark and Team Exploration are already at it!" _

As the dust from Thor's attack covered the field, Mukuro Enjo and his opponent named Rishid were speeding across the track. Mukuro let out his trademark hyena-like laugh with his tongue hanging out as a wall of flames appeared on his side of the field. "Bow before not one, but two of my mightiest Monsters! The Speed King, Skull Flame!" Emerging from the flames in front of Enjo were two hellish skeleton warriors fused atop flaming horse demons.

**[Speed King – Skull Flame: LV10/3000/2300] [Attack Position] x2**

"Now activating Skull Flame's Monster Effect!" Enjo cried, wiggling his tongue around ferociously. "For each Burning Skull Head in my Graveyard, you take 400 points of damage! I have one, but you take 800 points of damage for both my Skull Flames on the field! So eat up and enjoy!" Mukuro bellowed another laugh as his opponent was barraged by two floating heads of fire, causing the darker skinned man to grit his teeth in pain.

**[Rishid's LP: 2000 - 1200]**

"Ain't done yet!" Enjo cried, whipping his chain-covered arm forward. "Go, Speed King – Skull Flame! Attack Black Magician!"

**[Black Magician: LV7/2500/2100] [Attack Position]**

Upon his order, the first skeleton knight sent a flaming fist toward the black blonde-haired dark magician, shattering him off the field, the pain whipping Rishid forward in his seat.

**[Rishid's LP: 1200 - 700]**

"Now, my second Skull Flame!' Enjo cried, his toothy grin widening. "Attack the second Black Magician!" In an instant, the red dark magician was burnt and butchered before shattering. Rishid let out another pained cry as he struggled to keep from spinning off the track.

**[Rishid's LP: 700 - 200]**

"Then I set one card face-down!" Enjo concluded, whipping the card into his Duel Disk. "Turn end!"

As Mukuro's card manifested on the field, another pair of D-Wheelers emerged from the dust, drawing fresh cards from their deck. The first was Sly, no longer wearing his mask or his hood and revealing his grey-blue hair and his purple eyes. His opponent was Siegfried Van Schroeder, whose white hair fluttered elegantly in the sharp wind whipping across the Duel track with four D-Wheelers sharing the same space. Sieg gave Sly a mocking smirk, holding a white rose in his lips as the mighty Thor stood behind him on the track.

**[SC: Royalty 3 / Ragnarok 5]**

**[Sly's LP: 4000]**

**[Forbidden Zone, active]**

**[2 Set Cards]**

**[Sieg's LP: 4000]**

**[Thor, Lord of the Aesir: LV10/3500/2800] [Attack Position]**

Sly growled as he stared up at the square-faced god, vowing to himself to wipe that grin off Sieg's face. After his confrontation with Varon the night before, Sly was feeling confident that he could deal with the god as well, and he was going to prove it. "I take the first turn!" the Psychic declared, drawing his sixth card off his deck as he turned a corner. "Draw!" After acknowledging the drawn card, Sly immediately slid it into his Duel Disk. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Emergency Teleport, from my hand! This card lets me Special Summon a Level Three or lower Psychic-Type Monster from my hand or deck!" In a pool of green energy, a small girl with a white cape and shorts joined her master on the track. "Come out, Esper Girl!"

**[Esper Girl: LV2/500/300] [Attack Position]**

Sly glanced down at his hand, noting his Psychic Jumper Tuner Monster. With this guy's effect, he could easily steal Thor by switching it with Esper Girl, dealing Sieg 3000 damage. The problem, however, was Sieg's Goddess Combo which he could get out easily and lock his field down in a heartbeat, even with Thor on the field. Judging from Sieg's performance in his last Duel, he was the arrogant type who cared only about showing off. Smirking to himself, Sly decided on another approach to utterly humiliate him. Eyes flashing, Sly lifted his card of choice and inserted it into his Duel Disk. "I activate another Spell Card from my hand! Psi-Impulse!"

Sieg gasped as green sparks appeared around the Esper Girl on Sly's side of the track, the girl's body vanishing into thin air. "Wh-What are you doing?" Before he knew what hit him, he felt the five cards in his hand being returned to his deck, leaving him with nothing. "Wh-What?!" Sieg's eyes widened in shock as he lost one of his key cards, Walkuren Ritt, which would have allowed him to Special Summon the three Valkyrie Monsters in his hand! His luck was fading from him today!

Grinning, Sly pointed his finger at the stunned D-Wheeler. "Psi-Impulse allows me to release a Psychic-Type Monster in order to return every card in my opponent's hand to their deck! Then they draw three cards, so get on with it!" Sly growled as he did what he was told, not looking particularly impressed with the cards he was left with.

"I'm still not done," Sly continued, taking yet another card from his hand and slapping it onto his D-Wheel. "I Normal Summon Krebons in Attack Position!" Beside Sly appeared an oddly dressed clown juggling yellow balls of energy in its hands and giggling sadistically.

**[Krebons: LV2/1200/400] **

"Finally…" Sly started, his voice trailing off as he glanced down at the final card he was about to slip out of his hand. It was a card that Jophiel gave him the night before after the scuffle with Varon, a card that would allow Sly to deal with the Norse God Cards. Though he hated relying on others, Sly admitted this card was about to come in handy. "I set one card face-down! Turn end!"

Up in the back of the bleachers, Divine stood with his arms folded against his brown jacket, a smile coming to his face. "I see. Sly's goal is to force his opponent to attack Krebons. He'll then negate the attack by paying 800 Life Points. This will buy him enough time until he can come up with a strategy to deal with the God."

Leaning against the wall behind Divine, Jophiel gave a small smirk of his own. "Perhaps, but if it's the card I gave him…"

Eyes bloodshot, Sieg growled under his breath as he stared at the three cards in his hand. How dare that runt embarrass him like this! If he wanted him to attack that badly, he'd happily do it!

…..

As the D-Wheelers continued their intense battles, Yugi Mutou sat in the front row wearing a stoic expression on his face. Beside him, Judai Yuki noticed the Duel King carefully observing the Team Fortune Ark pit booth across the stadium. "Are you that interested in them, Yugi-san?" the Spirit Detective asked curiously, his multi-colored eyes flashing.

Yugi nodded slightly, keeping his eyes glued on the leader of the team, a young woman wearing a pink veil over her face. "The leader of Team Fortune Ark is the daughter of a woman both Kaiba-_kun_ and I know very well, Ishizu Ishtar. She was a woman who changed our lives greatly."

"Ah, she's Malik Ishtar's sister, right?" Judai asked, folding his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "Of course I know all about your adventures in Battle City!"

Yugi smiled slightly at this, narrowing his eyes as he continued staring into the young woman across the stadium. "Her name is Isis Ishtar. Her and her four teammates are a mystery, truthfully. During the W.R.G.P., Team Fortune Ark barely made the qualifying round. They were never seen again in the Dueling world until they randomly showed up here for this tournament. It makes me curious…"

"Hmmm," Judai mumbled as he thought to himself. "Maybe they just trained a lot by themselves?"

"Perhaps," Yugi replied softly. "But considering the situation over in Egypt right now, I question that." This caught Judai's attention, who turned to the Duel King questioningly. "You see," Yugi continued solemnly, "Egypt is in a terrible state these days. After Ishizu-_san_ and Malik-_kun _straightened out the Tomb Keepers, the Egyptian government was doing very well. But around ten years ago, an underground organization is rumored to have taken over the country, forcing Malik-_kun_ and the other Tomb Keepers to leave. No one knows what happened there because all communication to the outside world has been shut off."

Judai's expression darkened after hearing this, glancing over at Sly out on the Dueling track. "Do you think it's Urteil again?" Yugi's face went stone cold as he glared at the Team Fortune Ark's current player, Rishid. "I'm not sure, but the dark energy seeping out of Team Fortune Ark's players has me greatly concerned."

As Judai confirmed with his eyes the black energy seeping out of Rishid, Kaiba and Hayato watched the Duels from up in their office with grim expressions.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"My turn! Draw!"<p>

Rishid gave a snap of his wrist as he drew his card from his deck, his dark eyes scanning it before adding it to his hand.

**[SC: Exploration 5 / Fortune Ark 5]**

**[Rishid's LP: 200]**

At this moment, Mukuro gave a high-pitched laugh as a card on his field flipped face-up. "During your Standby Phase, my Trap Card activates! Spiritual Art – Kurenai!" Throwing his head back for a laugh, one of the Skull Flames on Mukuro's field transformed into a stream of fire that now headed toward Rishid's field. "This card lets me release a Fire-Attribute Monster in order to deal damage to my opponent equal to its Attack Power!"

Rishid narrowed his eyes as the fire stream shot his way.

"_Unbelievable!" _MP cried into his microphone for everyone to hear. _"On only the second turn, Rishid's about to take 3000 points of damage!"_

Mere seconds before the flames made contact, however, Rishid gave a fierce cry and a whip of his arm as he revealed the card he just drew. "I discard Delay Damager from my hand in order to activate its Monster Effect!" A sudden vortex appeared in front of Rishid's black D-Wheel, absorbing the flame in its entirety before it had a chance to burn him. Mukuro's jaw dropped as his attempt at burn damage somehow failed him.

"Delay Damager," repeated Rishid with a blank stare through his side view mirror. "By discarding this card from my hand, I can negate all damage I receive this turn until the End Phase!" Seeing Mukuro sweating, Rishid decided it was time to put his true strategy into effect, taking another card from his hand and smacking it onto his Duel Disk. "I then Summon King of the Temples in Defense Position!" Appearing in a puff of smoke in front of Rishid on the track was a black jackal statue looking like the Egyptian God of the Dead, Anubis.

**[King of the Temples: LV4/0/0] [Defense Position]**

Using his free hand while keeping his other hand on the steering wheel, Rishid formed a sign with his hand, lifting his first two fingers up and folding the rest. "While King of the Temples exists on my field, it is treated as Temple of the Kings!" Rishid explained, a subtle glow forming around his hand. "And once per turn, I can Special Summon from my hand or Graveyard one Mystical Beast of Serket! Cast down your judgment on this mortal, God of the Temple!" Emerging from his hand in a blaze of light, the massive scorpion monstrosity slammed down onto the track with a massive thud.

**[Mystical Beast of Serket: LV6/2500/2000] [Attack Position]**

"I then set two cards face-down on the field!" Rishid continued, giving a thrust of his fist as his two cards appeared by his wheels on the track. "And then, from my hand, I activate Speed Spell – Final Attack! When I have five or more Speed Counters, I can remove two in order to double the Attack Power of one Monster I control on the field!" Rishid's speed cut in half as the energy from his D-Wheel entered his Scorpion God, doubling its already massive size to something gigantic.

**[Fortune Ark's SC: 5 - 3]**

**[Mystical Beast of Serket's ATK: 2500 - 5000]**

Mukuro's eyes went bloodshot when he saw the huge Monster snarling down at him with its lobster-like claws. "5000 Attack Points?! Impossible…!"

"Go, Serket!" Rishid cried, his eyes flashing dangerously under his dark hood as he gave the order. "Attack Speed King – Skull Flame! Devour your prey and absorb its power as your own!"

**[Speed King – Skull Flame's ATK: 3000]**

Obeying, the Scorpion God proceeded to scoop the skeleton knight into its toothy mouth with its large claws, gobbling it down whole like it was a steak dinner. Mukuro and the audience were rightfully disgusted by what they saw. As it finished its dinner, the scorpion's body began to glow as a fiery flame surrounded its shell, obtaining attributes from the Monster it just killed off. "When a Monster is destroyed by Serket," Rishid explained dryly, "it is Banished from the game and 500 of its Attack Power is added into Serket's own power!"

**[Mystical Beast of Serket's ATK: 5000 - 5500]**

Mukuro was recovering from the force of the attack, feeling the energy from his body drained along with his Life Points in the virtual counter.

**[Mukuro's LP: 4000 - 2000] **

**[Exploration's SC: 5 - 3]**

"I'm not done yet!" Rishid continued, his eyes stretching as he gave a raise of his arm. "I activate King of the Temple's other effect! As long as this Monster remains face-up on the field, I can activate Trap Cards on my field the same turn they're set! So activate now, Call of the Haunted!"

Mukuro practically pissed his pants when he saw the black-colored Black Magician appear on the field in a blast of dark energy, striking a pose with its staff.

**[Black Magician: LV7/2500/2100]**

Before Mukuro had time to prepare himself, Rishid gave the dooming order. "Go on, Black Magician! Direct Attack! Black Magic!" The dark magician promptly unleashed a stream of black energy that slammed into Mukuro's chest, sending him and his D-Wheel sliding off the track in a trail of smoke.

**[Mukuro's LP: 2000 - 0]**

**[Exploration's SC: 3 - 1]**

Seeing his opponent defeated, Rishid closed his eyes and braced himself as a vortex opened up directly behind him. "During the End Phase of the turn Delay Damager's effect is activated, I take the delayed damage to my Life Points." From the vortex exploded the flames absorbed earlier, smashing into Rishid's back and sending him skidding across the dirt as well.

**[Rishid's LP: 200 - 0]**

"_Incredible!" _came MC's voice booming from above. _"Both D-Wheelers have been taken down! However, because Mukuro Enjo's Life Points hit zero first, Rishid is officially the winner of this round! That puts Team Fortune Ark at a quick two victories! If they win the next round, just like before, they will automatically advance to the Semi-Finals with a three-consecutive win!"_

"_But the action's just heating up in the second Duel of the other two teams!" _MP added, pointing his microphone toward Sly and Sieg emerging from the smoke caused by Mukuro's fire blast.

"Things are getting pretty heated up over there!" Sieg said with a wave of his rose as the flames swirled around him. "It's about time I heat things up as well! It's my turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Royalty 4 / Ragnarok 6]**

**[Sieg's LP: 4000]**

With a chuckle, Sieg gave an elegant raise of his hand as he soared along the heated track. "I admit you managed to catch me off guard, but there's not a single card in my deck that I can't use to turn the tables! I also have Thor on my field! Since you want me to attack so badly, I'll be more than happy to!" Grin widening, Sieg gave a point of his finger. "Go, Thor, Lord of the Aesir! Activate your effect!" As Thor charged up his massive hammer with electricity, Sieg went on to explain. "Once per turn, Thor can negate the effect of one Monster on the field and use that ability himself! By stealing Krebon's effect, you cannot pay 800 Life Points to negate the attack!"

Sly narrowed his eyes as his weaker Psychic Monster had the energy sucked from its body, leaving it pale and crippled. "Did you think such an obvious trick would work against _me_?!" Sieg bellowed with a laugh, flipping his white hair as he ordered his God. "Go, Thor! Attack Krebons! Thunder Pile!"

**[Thor, Lord of the Aesir's ATK: 3500]**

**[Krebon's ATK: 1200]**

As Thor swung its giant hammer down, Sly gave a fist pump of his own. "Idiot! Did you think _I'd _fall for such an obvious trick?! Trap Card, activate! Psychic Reactor!" A green energy exploded over the track, causing both Thor and Krebons to disappear from the field into thin air, much to Sieg's shock. "Psychic Reactor can only be activated when I control a face-up Psychic-Type Monster," Sly explained, raising his hand in front of him. "Then, when a Psychic-Type Monster I control battles against an opposing Monster, I Banish both our Monsters from the field!"

"D-Damn you…!" Sieg grunted, his face scrunching up in disgust. "You dare to humiliate me over and over again…?!" Meeting eyes from across the field as they drove side by side, Sly gave a light smirk and a shrug of his shoulders in response. "You're the one who was too stupid to realize such an obvious strategy," Sly goaded, glancing up toward the back of the stadium where he could just barely make out Jophiel's uniquely green hair. Unfortunately, Sly thought to himself, he had to rely on help from that man. Jophiel, after all, was the only Psychic who focused heavily on Banishing tactics, but they worked effectively against God Cards.

"Unforgivable!" Sieg roared, taking all the three cards he drew last turn and sliding them into his Duel Disk. "Three cards face-down! My turn's over!" As Sieg let his hand drop back into his lap, a wormhole suddenly opened up, popping out the goat Monster Banished during Dragan's previous turn. "During my End Phase, as per the effects of Nordic Relic Gungnir, Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts returns to my field!"

**[Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts: LV3/800/1100] [Attack Position]**

"Hmph," Sly scoffed, his smirk only widening at the sight of the goat. "That Monster hardly poses a threat. But at least you're actually trying to defend yourself. Things would be boring if they ended too quickly. My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Royalty 4 / Ragnarok 7]**

**[Sly's LP: 4000]**

Glancing down at the remaining cards in his hand, he flashed a slight smile. "I guess it's about time I play around with Anselm's cards." Chuckling, Sly moved his card of choice into his Duel Disk. "I activate the Ritual Spell, Gishki Aquamirror!" A large crystal mirror appeared on the field behind Sly, casting the reflection of a card he held out from his hand. "By tributing the Level Eight Evigishki Soul Ogre from my hand, I can Ritual Summon the Level Eight Evigishki Levianima!" The mirror behind Sly began to crack apart, a wave of water being ridden by a dragon-like armored knight splashing onto the Duel track.

**[Evigishki Levianima: LV8/2700/1500] [Attack Position]**

"Now battle!" Sly roared, whipping his arm forward. "Evigishki Levianima! Attack Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts!" As the dragon warrior used its short arm to drive down its sword onto the weak goat, a sudden shield appeared on the field in front of it, repelling the attack and absorbing the impact. "Trap, activate!" Sieg declared, Sly turning toward the card flipped up on his opponent's side of the track. "Nordic Shield! This card protects all Nordic Monsters on my field from being destroyed this turn!"

"Tch," Sly grunted with an annoyed click of his tongue. "You're persistent! You'll still take the damage! Finish the attack!" The dragon gave another push, cracking the top of the shield and leaving the goat unscathed, the force of the impact washing over a pained Siegfried.

**[Sieg's LP: 4000 - 2100]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 7 - 6]**

"I activate Evigishki Levianima's effect!" Sly continued as he passed along a corner. "When it attacks, I can draw one card from my deck and reveal it!" Sly revealed his card after drawing it; another Emergency Teleport. After adding it to his hand, Sly continued. "Normally I could see a card from your hand if it were a Gishki Monster, but I don't have any in my deck. But I still got a useful card."

Sieg narrowed his eyes in annoyance, realizing immediately what was about to happen. Just as he thought, Sly immediately lifted the card and activated it. "Quick-Play Spell, Emergency Teleport, activate during the battle!" Sly declared, an intense light flashing followed by the appearance of a robotic warrior riding a floating cannon. "I Special Summon the Level Three Psychic Commander from my deck in Attack Mode!"

**[Psychic Commander: LV3/1400/800] [Attack Position]**

"Psychic Commander attacks Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts!" Sly cried, his Monster immediately charging up its cannon.

**[Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts' ATK: 800]**

"Psychic Commander's effect activates!" Sly continued, a yellow glow surrounding his Tuner Monster. "When it battles a Monster, I can pay multiples of 100 Life Points in order to reduce the opposing Monster's Attack and Defense Points by the amount I paid up to 500 until the End Phase!" Sly let out a roar as the energy was sucked right from his body into the card, which then drained the goat Monster.

**[Sly's LP: 4000 - 3500]**

**[Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts' ATK: 800 - 300]**

"What?!" Sieg cried as the cannon finished charging. "Battle!" Sly ordered with a pump of his fist. "Attack Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts!" The cannon successfully fried the goat, the remaining energy smashing into Sieg's stomach and sending him into a tail spin.

**[Sieg's LP: 2100 - 1000]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 6 - 5]**

"I'm still not done!" Sly continued, his smirk returning. "During my Main Phase 2, I Normal Summon Power Injector in Attack Mode!" Beside Sly emerged a Frankenstein-like Monster with stitches and bolts in its head and two cannons for hands.

**[Power Injector: LV4/1300/1400] [Attack Position]**

"I'm Tuning my Level Three Psychic Commander with my Level Four Power Injector!" The field burst to life with a blazing purple light as a green-skinned female wearing a skin-tight leotard manifested in front of Sly's D-Wheel.

**(3+4=7)**

"When two energies become one, the telepathic guardian of healing emerges! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Psychic Lifetrancer!"

**[Psychic Lifetrancer: LV7/2400/2000]**

"I activate Psychic Lifetrancer's effect!" Sly cried, his body now glowing a deep purple. "By Banishing a Psychic-Type Monster from my Graveyard, I can recover 1200 of my Life! I Banish Power Injector!"

**[Sly's LP: 3500 - 4700]**

Sly gave a soft laugh as he turned to see Sieg's sour glare. "Now it's my 4700 Life against your 1000! This Duel is as good as over!" Sieg merely growled at this, wiping the sweat from his forehead before preparing to draw his next card.

….

The next D-Wheeler of Team Fortune Ark was busy watching Sly and Sieg go at it across the field instead of paying attention to what was going on in front of her. She was a young teen with shiny, long black hair and a red bead necklace around her neck. "Man, those guys are pretty intense, don't you think?!"

"Hey!" Himuro screamed over the roar of his engine and the cheering of the crowd. "We're in the middle of a Duel here! Pay attention!" The girl immediately turned her head toward Himuro's spiky hair, giving a nonchalant giggle in response. "Sorry about that! I guess I just thought their match was more interesting!"

"S-Say that again!" Himuro growled, shaking his fists up and down as he followed right behind the girl's blue D-Wheel. Giving a light shrug, Isabel placed her next card onto her Duel Disk, manifesting a large green statue with an intense face and hands carved into it. "I Normal Summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs in Defense Position!"

**[Stone Statue of the Aztecs: LV4/300/2000] [Defense Position]**

"You shouldn't be overconfident when you're just defending!" Himuro shouted again, noting the second Defense Position Monster Isabel had on her field. It was a robotic white and blue Monster called Ghost Gardna.

**[Ghost Gardna: LV4/0/1900] [Defense Position]**

Isabel gave a mocking giggle at this, placing her hand in front of her mouth as she drove along the track. "Each and every person has their own style of fighting. You'll soon find out that even defending can be a very effective strategy. There hasn't been a single Duelist capable of breaking through my barrier, for I am the Tomb Keeper Isabel tasked with protecting the royal palace!" Narrowing her eyes slightly, Isabel's eyes seemed to darken as she continued speaking. "Just like that bug boy who fought me in the previous round, you'll quickly find that the toughest walls are even deadlier than the strongest warrior's blade! Can you maintain your sanity while you chip away desperately? Can you keep your focus while wandering an endless maze of frustration? This is your trial…"

Himuro gritted his teeth at this, analyzing her field carefully. Indeed, this was the same tactic she had used to defeat Hakata from Team Rampage in the previous round. Not only did her Monsters have high Defense Power, but their effects were meant to lock down her opponent's attacks. Ghost Gardna had the effect to reduce a Monster on his field's ATK by 1000 until the End Phase when it was destroyed. This meant that, even if he had more than one Monster on the field, it would be difficult to destroy both her walls at the same time. In addition to that, Stone Statue of the Aztecs doubled any damage her opponent received when they attacked it. 2000 DEF was bad enough on its own, but…

"I set two cards face-down and my turn's over with that!" Isabel said, manifesting her two cards out in front of her. "If you have the guts, come wander onto my field! Can you surpass my walls?!"

Just as Himuro figured, those set cards were likely cards that would increase her Monster's DEF. That's what she meant by an "eternal maze". She would continually increase her DEF while damaging her opponent's at the same time. What she said before meant that she could essentially still defeat her opponents even while defending. It was certainly a tricky strategy, but Himuro had just the card to deal with it on his field already…

"My turn!" Himuro cried, swiping his card off his deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: Exploration 8 / Fortune Ark 5]**

**[Isabel's LP: 3900]**

**[Himuro's LP: 4000]**

**[Giant Ushi Oni: LV8/2600/2100] [Attack Position]**

**[Full Throttle, Speed Barrier – Active Traps]**

Isabel laughed to herself as Himuro eyed his drawn card, mentally noting that Team Exploration's strategy relied heavily on speed. Full Throttle doubled their Speed Counters every turn while Speed Barrier protected them from being lost. It was truly an exceptional combo, but it made little difference before her impregnable fortress!

"I know what you're thinking," Himuro suddenly cut in, a smile coming to his lips as Isabel's smirk faded. "You think I'm dumb enough to fall into the same trap that defeated Team Rampage, but that's not going to happen! Trap, activate! Zero Gravity!" Isabel gasped as her two Defense Position Monsters glowed an intense lime green, their bodies being forced into an offensive stance. "Zero Gravity switches the positions of all face-up Monsters on the field!" Himuro explained, pointing his finger forward. "Meaning your so called impregnable fortress has just been switched into Attack Position!"

**[Ghost Gardna's ATK: 0] **

**[Stone Statue of the Aztecs' ATK: 300/2000]**

However, a sudden grin came to Isabel's lips as she flipped up a card of her own. "You fool! I've activated the same card, Zero Gravity! I knew you were thinking that, so I came prepared! Now my Monsters will be switched back into Defense-" Isabel's eyes went wide when her card suddenly shattered before activating. "Wh-What?!"

"Counter Trap, activate! Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Himuro interjected, raising his own card in a chain. "By paying 1000 of my Life, I negate your Zero Reverse's activation!"

**[Himuro's LP: 4000 - 3000]**

"I-Impossible…!" Isabel sputtered, her eyes wide and her jaw wide open. "You actually found a way to break through my defenses…?!"

"I switch my Monster back into Attack Mode!" Himuro continued, his large bull Monster taking an offensive stance again. "I then set one card!" After the card appeared on his field, Himuro went in for the kill. "Attack Ghost Gardna! Specter's Bite!"

**[Giant Ushio Oni's ATK: 2600]**

As his bull took a chunk out of the robotic Monster, Himuro proceeded to recap Ghost Gardna's effect. "Ghost Gardna must be attacked when it's on the field, and when it's destroyed, my Ushi loses 1000 Attack Power." As her Monster shattered to pieces, Isabel nodded slowly to confirm this effect, grunting in pain as the damage washed over her.

**[Giant Ushi Oni's ATK: 2600 - 1600]**

**[Isabel's LP: 3900 - 1300]**

**[Fortune Ark's SC: 5 - 3]**

"But your little statue doesn't stand a chance even with my Ushi's lower Attack Points!" Himuro cried, whipping his arm forward. "When Giant Ushio Oni destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, it can attack again! Specter's Bite!" Repeating the previous action, the giant bull took another bite out of the stone statue, the force of the impact crashing into Isabel and sending her and her D-Wheel sliding through the track.

**[Isabel's LP: 1300 - 0]**

**[Fortune Ark's SC: 3 - 1]**

As Isabel disappeared into a cloud of dust, Himuro flashed the crowd a victorious peace sign, grinning widely. "No way we'll fall for rehashed tricks like that!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Moving back to the abandoned warehouse, Lake Miles found himself staring eye-to-eye with a furious Rom, the larger man's expression reflecting both anger and disappointment. After returning his friend's gaze for a few moments, Lake heaved a sigh and gave a shrug of his shoulders. "You still haven't lost that habit of yours, have you?" Lake asked, shaking his head lightly. "Always sticking your nose in other people's business."<p>

"That's neither here or now," Raynor replied darkly, raising his Duel Disk and shifting his legs slightly as he took on a defensive stance. "Friend or not, if you're truly working with Urteil, you leave me no choice but to stop you."

Lake's eyes narrowed tightly as he observed Rom's Duel Disk carefully. "What do you plan to do with that? You should know that not all members of Urteil are Duelists. I've never played the game in my life. If you plan to stop me, you'll have to skip your little games and-"

Lake was cut off midsentence by a sudden net shot out of the top compartment of Rom's Duel Disk, just barely dodging with a sharp sidestep and an arch of his back. Growling, Lake shifted his weight on his right foot and managed to pivot himself toward Rom's blind spot. "Always with your shrewd tricks!" Lake muttered, reaching into his coat pocket to whip out a hand gun. "But you forget one thing! I fought alongside you for months in the army! I know your style better than you do!" Rom's instincts alerted him immediately of danger when he heard the click of the gun being cocked directly behind his head.

Just as Lake was about to pull the trigger, however, Rom gave a sudden downward thrust of his head and a hard back elbow to Lake's wrist, sending the gun flying out of his hand. Grunting in pain, Lake gave a sharp twist of his body, using his other hand to slip a small knife out and drive it toward Rom's ribcage. Already anticipating this, Rom shifted his weight toward the heel of his left foot, smashing against Lake's shin and causing him to lose his balance and stumble backward. Having lost his weapons, Lake now stared up at Rom in disbelief from down on the ground, sweat dripping down his face.

"The same applies to me," Raynor finally grunted, taking a step closer and leaning down to grab Lake by the collar of his jacket and yank him back to his feet forcefully. "Now start talking, Lake! Why would a respectable man like you side with scum like them?! What about your little sister you always used to go on about back in the camp?!" Shaking his friend back and forth, Raynor continued to scream into the man's face. "Answer me, Lake! Have you lost your respect for the badge you once wore in combat?!"

Raynor stopped shaking when he felt Lake slump against him, the man's eyes lowering to the floor. Sensing a drastic change in his demeanor suddenly, Raynor's eyes softened. "Lake, don't tell me…!" Feeling defeated, Lake mustered enough strength to glare back into his friend's eyes. "It's true, Raynor… They've got her… They kidnapped River and blackmailed me into doing their dirty work!" Lake, who was emotionally reserved up until this point, was now visibly shaking as he stared into Raynor with pleading eyes. "You've got to save her, Raynor! I don't care what happens to me! Just get her away from those monsters!"

Narrowing his eyes, Raynor placed his hands gently over his friend's shoulders, staring off into the back of the dark room. Noticing a truck pulling up outside the window, Rom knew that he had to make his move now or he'd never get a chance…

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Back in the stadium, Isabel screamed in pain as the force from Himuro's attack sent her flying out of the stadium. Witnessing this from across the track, Sieg gave a light laugh as he waved his cards around in front of his face. "Looks like they're getting ahead of us, kid! What say we put an end to this little farce?!" Beside Sieg appeared the small white beast fairy he Special Summoned to the field with Final Speed World, resulting in his speed coming to a screeching halt.<p>

**[SC: Royalty 5 / Ragnarok 0]**

**[Sieg's LP: 1000]**

"I couldn't agree more," Sly said in response, his expression darkening while glaring his opponent down through his mirror. "But whether I end it quickly or drag your suffering out, the end result will be the same."

"Don't be so sure!" Sieg cried, giving a wave of his arm to the side as the dust around him settled. "I activate the effect of Valkyrie of the Nordic Beasts!"

**[Valkyrie of the Nordic Beasts: LV2/1000/800] [Attack Position]**

"When she is used as material for a Synchro Summon, I can Banish any number of cards from my deck in order to raise her level by the total number of Banished cards! I Banish Speed Spell – Walkuren Ritt from my deck in order to raise her level by one!"

**[Valkyrie of the Nordic Beasts' LV: 2 - 3]**

"Then," Sieg continued, taking another card from his hand, "I release Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts in order to Advance Summon Valkyrie Erste in Attack Position!" The goat was replaced in a blazing light by an elegant blue-haired female knight riding a white steed.

**[Valkyrie Erste: LV6/1600/1800]**

"I activate Erste's effect!" Sieg declared, thrusting his hand forward. "Once per turn, I can Banish a Monster from my opponent's Graveyard in order to make Erste's Attack Power equal to the Banished Monster's!" Sly gasped slightly as the spirit of Anselm's mighty sea monster left the Graveyard for Niverna. "I Banish Evigishki Soul Ogre!"

**[Valkyrie Erste's ATK: 1600 - 2800]**

"Battle!" Sieg boomed, his hair fluttering in the wind as he gave the order. "Valkyrie Erste, attack Evigishki Levianima! Galloping Dash!" Sly could only watch as the Valkyrie sped into his side of the track, using its sword to slice through the snake swordsman and destroying it.

**[Evigishki Levianima's ATK: 2700]**

Sly winced slightly as the force of the attack washed over him.

**[Sly's LP: 4700 - 4600]**

"It's too early to let your guard down!" Sieg bellowed, raising both his hands above his head. "My Goddess Combo may have failed, but my Goddesses aren't completely helpless! Behold, my Trap Card! Urgent Tuning!" Sly's eyes went wide as the card flipped face-up, casting a white light around Sieg's side of the track. "Now I can Synchro Summon during my Battle Phase!" Sieg roared, his eyes going pure white as the bodies of his Monsters lifted into the air. "I'm Tuning my now Level Three Valkyrie of the Nordic Beasts with my Level Six Valkyrie Erste!"

**(3+6=9)**

"One of the three Goddesses controlling time itself, show your magnificent form before us! Synchro Summon! Descend, Skuld, Goddess of the Aesir!" Manifesting in front of Sieg was his black haired goddess with beautiful crimson eyes.

**[Skuld, Goddess of the Aesir: LV9/2800/3400] [Attack Position]**

Before Sly had a chance to brace himself, Sieg immediately gave the order. "Go, Skuld! Attack Psychic Lifetrancer! Holy Spear!"

**[Psychic Lifetrancer's ATK: 2400]**

Growling, Sly gave a hard snap of his wrist as the Goddess manifested a large transparent spear and sent it flying his way. "I activate Psychic Lifetrancer's effect! I Banish Psychic Commander from my Graveyard in order to gain 1200 Life Points!" Sly's body lit up a deep purple as the spear was inches from contact.

**[Sly's LP: 4600 - 5800]**

Scoffing, Sieg suddenly revealed another card he had hidden on the field. "Trap, activate! Nordic Relic Megingjord! This card doubles the Attack Power of an Aesir Monster on my field until the End Phase!" Sly gasped in shock as the Goddess absorbed the card's power, a white glow around her body.

**[Skuld, Goddess of the Aesir's ATK: 2800 - 5600]**

Sly screamed in pain as the condensed light spear smashed through his Psychic Monster and into his chest, causing a huge explosion from all the energy gathered in one place. Sly's eyes rolled back as he and his D-Wheel were sent sliding across the track. "This is…the power of a Norse Goddess?!"

**[Sly's LP: 5800 - 2600]**

**[Royalty's SC: 5 - 2]**

"There is no time for sleep, boy!" Sieg said, a smirk coming to his face as Sly finally came to a screeching halt. "I activate Skuld's effect! I can reveal the top three cards of your deck and rearrange them in any order I desire! Third Eye of the Goddess!" Bleeding from his forehead, Sly growled in pain as his three cards were revealed in this order: Solemn Judgment, Mind Master, Overdrive Teleporter. With a flick of his wrist, Sieg rearranged them in this order: Overdrive Teleporter, Solemn Judgment, Mind Master. Realizing that Sieg basically made Sly's next two turns useless with those cards, Sly began to sweat.

"Very nice expression," Sieg gloated, sliding his hand through his hair. "That is the look of an immature Psychic Duelist who just realized there are those with far greater power in this world. Though incomplete, Skuld's Goddess Combo is still enough to maintain my hold over you, boy." Sly gritted his teeth at this, seeing his now empty field. "Turn end!" Sieg declared, letting his arm fall to his side as he drove past the audience.

….

At the same time, Sherry was driving alongside the Fourth Wheeler of Team Fortune Ark, Odion—a rather bulky Egyptian man with facial tattoos and a bald head. Though the explosions from Sieg's attacks echoed directly behind them, the two were entirely focused on sizing each other up. After a few minutes of glaring, Odion finally spoke to the woman. "You have raised a very powerful team," he said in a deep, low voice. "Team Rampage stood no chance against Mahad's superior intellect and use of the Black Magician, Rishid's Sacred Temple Deck, and Isabel's impregnable Stone Guardian Deck. To be able to force out me out like this is no easy task to be sure."

"Thanks for the flattery," Sherry replied with a subtle smirk. "I've spent several years trying to improve my leadership skills in order to raise a powerful, efficient team. And the result of that will be your crushing defeat!"

Meeting Sherry's eyes one last time before revving up his engine and pulling ahead on the track, Odion flashed a confident smirk. "A very good response indeed. You are worthy to face me, Sherry LeBlanc. As a member of the royal Tomb Keepers, I will personally see to your defeat!"

**[SC: Fortune Ark 3 / Exploration 10]**

**[Rishid's LP: 4000]**

Narrowing his eyes, Rishid glanced over Sherry's field through his rearview mirror. Indeed, her team's teamwork was near flawless. Though the first two D-Wheelers lost, they had been able to set up the field to this extent, dominating the field in terms of Speed Counters. However, that was about to end now. With Odion on the track, only the Gravekeepers would triumph! Drawing his cards, Odion glanced down at his new hand as he recalled what his leader, Isis, had advised him to do about the set card that Mizoguchi from Team Exploration set on the very first turn. Isis suspected that it may be a card that was meant to turn the tides around, as the last two contestants didn't even bother to use that card. So, not taking any chances, Odion selected the one card in his hand that could take care of it.

"My turn!" Odion declared, drawing his sixth card and adding it to his hand before sliding in the other card he took out. "I set one Monster in face-down Defense Position!" he said, the horizontal card appearing on the track and concealing his Monster's identity. "Then I activate Final Speed World! By removing three Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a second Monster in face-down Defense Position!" Sherry lowered her brows as the man's speed fell to nothing as the second card appeared on the field. What was he aiming for by playing defense like this?

**[Fortune Ark's SC: 3 - 0]**

"You seem to be confused by my strategy," Odion said with a smirk, taking another card from his hand. "Well, I will clear up your confusion by activating Speed Spell – Gap Storm from my hand!" Sherry flinched at hearing this, noticing a large gust of wind stirring up on the track. "This card can only be activated when there is a difference of at least ten Speed Counters between me and my opponent, so I had to first reduce my Speed Counters to zero! Now I can destroy all Spells and Traps you control on the field!"

Odion's confident smirk, however, faded suddenly when Sherry flashed one of her own. "Trap, activate!" the blonde woman cried with a pump of her arm. "The Huge Revolution is Over! When a card effect activates that would destroy two or more cards on the field, this card negates that effect and Banishes the card!"

Odion gasped as his Speed Spell was sucked from his Duel Disk into a black portal, the winds on the field immediately subsiding. He frowned and glanced over at Sherry, who flashed a mocking grin. "Did you think I wouldn't be prepared for that?"

Closing his eyes briefly, Odion finally took another card from his hand and set it into his Duel Disk. "I set one card face-down to end my turn." The muscular man happened to pass by his team's pit booth, making eye contact with Isis, who nodded as he soared by.

Her bottom face hidden by her pink veil, Isis slanted her eyes slightly as she confirmed Sherry's cleverness firsthand. Isis thought to herself that Sherry was indeed as good as her resources told her. The reason she was able to read Odion's thought process was because she too once acted as an assassin for Yliaster. There is something only those with the resolve to take another's life can understand. Lifting her head slightly, she wondered which of these two Duelists with the mind of an assassin would come out on top in a battle of wits. Regardless, so long as Odion followed her plan, the result of this Duel would make little difference to her.

…..

On the sidelines, Etzel had his eyes focused specifically on Sly and Sieg, folding his arms as he leaned forward in his chair. "Team Ragnarok completely switched their lineup compared to yesterday," he said quietly, remembering that Leon had gone first the other day. "With the Norse Gods, it seems the order they appear in actually has an effect on the outcome."

Beside him, the masked Murdock gave a light scoff at the remark. "It makes little difference. We also did the same. It's basic 101 when it comes to team strategy. Always keep your opponents guessing. As the second in command of Urteil, you should already know that." Etzel huffed in reply, turning his head away. "I'm well aware of that. I'm just saying that it really makes a difference with this team in specific."

At the same time, Sly was cursing as he drew Overdrive Teleporter, the card Sieg rearranged so he would draw it this turn. Now he was stuck with a Level Six Monster Card he couldn't even Summon. Growling, he shot Sieg a spiteful glare through his mirror. "You and your cheap tricks…!"

"Call it what you will!" Sieg replied with a smirk, giving a twirl of his hand as he drove ahead of the Psychic. "These dirty tricks will be your undoing! Overdrive Teleporter should be the only card in your hand, so your turn must be over, right?" Nodding sharply, Sly flashed his teeth as Sieg gave another twirl of his arm and a draw of his next card. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Royalty 4 / Ragnarok 5]**

**[Sieg's LP: 1000]**

"Go, Skuld!" Sieg ordered with a point of his finger. "Direct Attack! Holy Spear!"

**[Skuld, Goddess of the Aesir's ATK: 2800]**

**[Sly's LP: 2600]**

Sly attempted to brace himself, but the arrow of light was shot so fast that he could barely surround himself with his Psychic energy. Sly let out a scream as the force of the explosion collided into his chest and sent him flying against the side rail of the track in a tailspin. Sieg merely grinned as he passed the smoking D-Wheeler, tossing a white rose as a parting gift before heading back to his team's base.

**[Sly's LP: 2600 - 0]**

**[Royalty's SC: 4 - 2]**

As Sly cursed Sieg's back, Divine was once again yelling at the top of the bleachers at his son's loss as Jophiel shrugged it off.

….

As Sly left, Sherry was just passing by the defeated D-Wheeler as she drew her cards. "It's my turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Fortune Ark 1 / Exploration 12]**

**[Sherry's LP: 4000]**

**[Giant Ushio Oni: LV8/2600/2100]**

"I Summon Different Dimension Warrior Lady in Attack Mode!" Sherry declared, slapping the card down on her Duel Disk and manifesting her blonde warrior in tight leather.

**[D.D. Warrior Lady: LV4/1500/1600] [Attack Position]**

"Go, Giant Ushi Oni!" Sherry ordered with a point of her finger as she sped along the track. "Attack his face-down Monster to the right!" Obeying, the large bull Monster charged headfirst toward the card, using its multiple legs to stomp the Monster flat. The card flipped up to reveal a tan-skinned man wielding a black cape, who used his forearm to block the attack.

**[Gravekeeper's Spy: LV4/1200/2000]**

"It's Defense Power is too weak!" Sherry cried. "Destroy it!" At this moment, a sudden smirk came to Odion's lips. "You have not yet escaped Isabel's Ordeal of Defense! Trap, activate! D2 Shield! This card doubles the Defense Power of a Defense Position Monster I control on the field!"

**[Gravekeeper's Spy's DEF: 2000 - 4000]**

Sherry grunted in pain as her bull's arm snapped from the sudden power boost, the Gravekeeper successfully pushing it back and Sherry taking the brunt of the damage.

**[Sherry's LP: 4000 - 2400]**

Wincing from the pain, Sherry pointed to the face-up Trap Card on her field. "Thanks to Speed Barrier, my Speed Counters are protected…!"

"Hmph," Odion grunted with a smile. "Speed will not be enough for you to overcome this ordeal. For now the Ordeal of the Gravekeepers begins! When Gravekeeper's Spy is flipped face-up, its Flip Effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon one Gravekeeper's Monster with 1500 Attack Power or less from my deck. Come to me, Gravekeeper's Spy!"

**[Gravekeeper's Spy: LV4/1200/2000] [Defense Position]**

Sherry gritted her teeth as she eyed the remaining face-down Monster on Odion's side of the track. She still has her D.D. Warrior Lady with 1500 ATK that was yet to attack, but if the face-down Monster was another Gravekeeper's Spy or a Monster with Defense Power greater than 1500, she would take more damage. Deciding to play it safe this turn, Sherry instead pressed a button on her D-Wheel. "I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing two Speed Counters, I recover 1000 Life! I then remove another Speed Counter to gain 500 Life!"

**[Exploration's SC: 12 - 9]**

**[Sherry's LP: 2600 - 4100]**

"Then I set one card face-down! That ends my turn for now!" Sherry said as the card manifested in front of her D-Wheel. Narrowing her eyes, Sherry silently urged Odion to make his move. The moment he does, her trap will spring!

"It's my turn!" Odion cried, drawing his card off his deck as he drove past the bleachers. "Draw!"

**[SC: Fortune Ark 2 / Exploration 10]**

**[Odion's LP: 4000]**

"The time is now!" Odion declared with a raise of his hand. "This ordeal will strip you of your resources and force you to fight under extreme circumstances! For that is the life of a Tomb Keeper! I activate Speed Spell – Cyclone from my hand!" As the card activated, a large twister formed and headed toward Sherry's side of the field. "This card lets me remove two Speed Counters in order to destroy one Spell or Trap on the field! My target will be the card your butler set on his first turn, your trump card!"

**[Fortune Ark's SC: 2 - 0]**

Just as the card was flipped up in the wind, however, Sherry's lips flashed a smirk. Odion noticed a sudden wave of black light floating over to his side of the track, which immediately caught his attention. "What…?"

"The card you just destroyed is a Trap I had Mizoguchi lay for you," Sherry explained, her smirk widening. "It's called Fleur Cursed Gift! When this card is sent to the Graveyard, my opponent automatically receives 500 Life Points." Odion stared on in shock as the black energy entered into his body, increasing his Life just as the woman said.

**[Odion's LP: 4000 - 4500]**

"But this gift comes with a curse as well," Sherry continued, raising her finger. "In addition to increasing your Life, it also discards one random card from your hand!" Upon hearing this, Odion's expression immediately shifted from serious to tense, gasping as the same black mist swirled around his body and gathered around the cards in his hand. As Sherry drove far ahead on the track, she turned her head toward her back just in time to catch Odion's sudden pale face. Sherry took immediate notice of his reaction, shifting her eyes toward the rest of Team Fortune Ark who had a similar reaction as if they were holding their breath nervously. The black mist finally selected its target, passing right through the middle card in Odion's hand and revealing it as Gravekeeper's Recruiter before it faded into the Graveyard.

A sudden smirk came to Sherry's lips when she saw Odion breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the card that was sent to the Graveyard. "Now I see," Sherry said with a chuckle. "So your team's key card wasn't on the field, but in your hand this entire time. Your reaction just now proves it." Glaring at the woman from the other side of the track, Odion merely slanted his eyes grimly. "I will not comment on that."

"Very well," Sherry said with a wry smile, her golden hair fluttering in the wind as she passed by her Team Exploration's booth. "But what you need to fear isn't losing the cards in your hand, but the very card you just sent to the Graveyard. You see, Fleur Cursed Gift has another effect. As the name implies, it is a cursed present that helps you now by increasing your Life, but two of my Standby Phases after its activation, you will take 500 points of damage for every Monster Card in your Graveyard!"

Odion's eyes went wide when he heard this, realizing that his team had already gathered a large number of Monsters in the Graveyard from their previous Duels. "Now you understand," Sherry continued, her smirk becoming a grin. "The so-called 'Ordeal of the Gravekeepers' you were talking about applies to you, not me, because your own Graveyard will be your undoing!"

Odion was now sweating as he quickly realized he and his teammates had been tricked. "I see you're catching on," Sherry said with another laugh. "Yes, we've been fooling you form the very start. My plan was a success. The goal was for Mizoguchi to set our key card on the field during his Duel. Enjo and Himuro were then to drag their Duels out long enough to promote suspicion in the card on our field that hadn't been used. Being the intelligent man you seem to be, you were able to deduce that the card held greater importance to our strategy. You were right, but you had no idea that my goal was for one of you to destroy this card during either my Duel or Crow's Duel." Sherry paused in order to turn in her seat and point her finger toward Odion's field. "Now the trap has been set and the countdown to your inevitable defeat begins! You have two turns left!"

Odion flashed his teeth angrily as he glanced down at the key card hidden in his hand. As he did this, the team leader of Team Fortune Ark, Isis, watched her subordinate from her seat in the pit booth. Sitting beside her, Mahad gave a light sigh after hearing Sherry's strategy. "They sure got us good," he said sternly. "Even I wasn't aware that this card was their key. There's really nothing Odion can do now to stop it."

"Even if Odion loses," Isis said darkly, "as long as the card he's holding in his hand remains untouched, our victory is all but assured. We are proud Tomb Keepers. We have nothing to fear from the grave." Eyes narrowing intensely, Isis continued in a stone cold tone, "If Sherry LeBlanc and her team wants to fight us inside the cemetery, we'll show them just how terrifying the grave can be."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Not far off from the stadium, the mysterious young woman of Urteil named Mel wandered around aimlessly down random alleys as she fiddled with her phone, her red hood still covering her face. "Damn it," she mumbled, shaking the small black device in irritation. "Yusha Takanashi keeps changing direction…! How am I supposed to catch up to him like this?!"<p>

"Are you going to chase after Fusionist again?" came a familiar robotic voice from behind. Without even turning, Mel merely gave a scoff and a wave of her hand. "I thought I told you to go back home, Tenro," she replied halfheartedly. "I don't need your protection, despite what my father thinks! And this matter doesn't concern you, regardless."

"I am simply obeying my orders," the wolf replied monotonously, only the frame of his head becoming visible beside the teen. "I have been ordered to keep an eye on you and to protect you from danger. My goal does not require me to inquire about your actions, but I simply cannot see the point in engaging in battle with this Fusionist person. Your last encounter with him did not end positively, and I see no benefit in fighting him again."

"I've got my own reasons for doing things," Mel said, narrowing her eyes with her back still facing the wolf. "Not that I'd expect a robot like you to understand the concept of revenge."

"An incorrect assessment," Tenro replied flatly, tilting his head slightly as he looked up at the hooded teen. "I am fully aware of what the word revenge means. According to the Merium-Webster dictionary, the term means, 'the action of inflicting hurt or harm on someone for a wrong suffered at their hands.'"

"That isn't what I meant!" Mel shot back, flashing her teeth. "Even if you know the definition, you're still a robot! You lack the proper emotional understanding associated with what it means to desire revenge for something that happened! That's why you won't understand my reasoning!"

"You would be correct about that," Tenro replied in the same tone. "Indeed, I do not feel what you humans refer to as emotions. However, I am still capable of assessing a situation and weighing the positive and negative outcomes. According to my calculations, you will most certainly lose if you face Yusha Takanashi in your current state again. Surely such odds are not worth taking such risks for."

"Tch," Mel clicked, turning her head away and folding her arms. "This is what I mean when I say you lack emotion. When you're fighting through emotions, reasoning and calculations have nothing to do with it! Neither do positives or negatives! You merely act through instincts!"

"Instincts…?" Tenro repeated, his voice fading slightly. "'An innate, typically fixed pattern of behavior in animals in response to certain stimuli.' A concept beyond my processing ability, I am afraid. These…feelings you call instincts…Do they really dictate humans to act to irrationally…?"

Mel heaved a sigh at this, slapping her hand over her forehead. "You really are a piece of work, Tenro. Yukiko must have the patience of a saint to hang out with you all the time the way she does."

Tenro fell silent at this, seemingly unable to come up with an appropriate response. As the two continued to walk through the dark alleys, Mel stopped when a figure approached her from up ahead. Frowning upon seeing the approaching man, Mel said stalely, "You're late, Mark Cooper. What the hell took you so long?! How many times must I tell you not to keep your superiors waiting?!"

Seeing the teen, Mark tightened his lips slightly in disgust. "Why the hell do I have to babysit this little brat…?" he mumbled under his breath, earning a snarl from Mel. "Don't speak under your tongue in front of me!" she snapped, placing her hand over her hip.

"Yeah, yeah," Mark said lazily, twirling his hand as he took a step closer. "So hurry up and tell me your orders so we can get this over with. Unlike you, I don't have all day to chase around some twerp." Flashing her teeth, Mel gave a sharp raise of her leg into a flying kick to the chest, but Mark managed to catch it in his hand. "Please don't make me put my hands on your filthy shoes," the older gentleman growled sharply, narrowing his black lined eyes.

Scoffing, Mel shifted her weight a bit, pressing the heel of her boot against Mark's face, knocking him down into the dirt face-first. "And don't you talk back to your superiors, trash!" Mel growled, stepping on his head and pushing him deeper into the mud. "You don't have the right to talk down to me until you become at least a general's level, you understand?!"

Face in the dirt, Mark mumbled a reply, patting the girl's ankle to get her to get off him. At that moment, however, Mel's phone suddenly rang. Her expression loosening somewhat, Mel ignored Mark and kept pressing down on him as she looked at the caller idea. "This number is…"

Mel spent a moment listening to the ring, seemingly hesitating as the pink-masked Vacia watched Mark's abuse from the roof of a nearby building. "How pathetic," Vacia mumbled softly, staring down at Mark eating dirt. "Taking abuse from some teenage brat at his age… Well, I could really care less what he does with his time in between our duties. While he's playing rag doll to Urteil, I'll use my time wisely and search for him…" With that, Vacia hopped away, leaving Mark at the mercy of the moody 17 year old stomping on his head.

Back down below, Mel finally answered her phone, stepping off Mark and shifting a bit closer to the wall. Though her hood remained on, her entire demeanor seemed to change to a much lighter one as she spoke into the phone. "What is it, Yuki...?"

Mel waited for a response, but heard nothing for about a minute or so. Shaking the phone a bit, Mel spoke into it a second time. "Yuki…? Are you okay?"

As Mel did this, Mark finally picked himself up, looking quite disgusted as specks of dirt stuck to his pasty make-up covered face and his glasses.

"_Darn thing…! Here, finally!"_

Mel blinked a bit, hearing a chirpy young girl's voice coming from her phone's speaker. "Yuki…?" Mel trailed off as the holographic image on her phone simply displayed a small screen that read "no image". After a few seconds, the energetic girl's voice was again heard from the other end.

"_And now presenting…everyone's favorite idol! The adorable, talented and lovable Yukiko!"_

The "No image" screen was instantly replaced by a small hologram of a young teen with long black hair tied into twin pig tails and deep blue eyes. She was dressed in a short black dress and thigh high knee socks with black shiny boots aligned with a puffy white trim. As the teen named Yukiko appeared, she gave a wink and a twirl of her arms, striking a pose with her side turned slightly so her back was partially facing Mel with her arm off to the side. As she twirled, the girl's bird-shaped pendant flapped around her.

Both Mel and Mark stared on flatly as the teen smiled brightly. "You're not an idol," Mel replied dryly, a deadpan expression on her face. Hearing this, Yukiko's smile turned upside down and her tone shifted a bit. _"I could be! Be quiet!"_ she yelled in annoyance, then stopping to clear her throat as she took on her cutesy tone again. _"Along with..."_ Yukiko reached out of view with one arm and pulled a Kuriboh plushie into view. _"Kuriboh! And..."_ Yukiko reached her other arm out of view to bring in a Winged Kuriboh plushie. _"Winged Kuriboh! With..."_ Yukiko threw the two plushies over her shoulders and knelt down briefly before standing up with a Kuribon plushie. _"Kuribon! And..."_ Yukiko dropped the Kuribon doll and ran off to the side, completely leaving the view of the camera. Mel and Mark continued to stare on baffled. After a few seconds, she started to stumble into view, holding a Kuribabylon plushy, which is actually larger than she was. After some difficulty, she managed to get the doll facing the camera. _"Kuribabylon!"_

Still blinking stately, Mel finally responded. "Yukiko, what are you doing?"

Yukiko dropped the giant stuffed toy, but it didn't fall completely out of view due to its size. _"Putting on a show," _Yukiko replied matter-of-factly.

"I can see that," Mel replied sarcastically, placing her hand over her hip. "I mean…why?" Yukiko instantly attacked back on this, the hologram actually rising and getting right into Mel's face. _"What else would I do? No one is around, and I mean no one. You're not here, Anton and Misaki are gone… you even stole Tenro!"_

"I didn't steal him!" Mel protested, raising her hand. "Dad made him follow me!"

"_Why would he do that!?" _Yukiko shouted back, shaking her fists up and down.

"I…" Mel suddenly trailed off, finding herself unable to answer.

"_See! No answer! You snatched him and ran off! You're just jealous because he's my dog, not yours!"_

"I told him to go home!" Mel insisted, turning away with a snort. "He wouldn't listen!"

"_So you're saying he likes you more, is that it!?"_

"How did you come to that conclusion?!" Mel cried, sweating a bit. "Besides, he's a wolf, not a dog! And he's also a robot!"

"_What does that have to do with anything?!" _Yukiko shot back, narrowing her eyes. The two girls stared into each other for a couple of minutes with Mark watching from the corner in annoyance. Mel finally heaved a sigh, shrugging. "Yukiko, I don't have time for this right now. Can't you harass someone else?"

"_No, I told you. Everyone is gone. I'd even settle for talking to Xiaolin at this point, though she's so weird! She gets all formal when she talks to me! It's kind of suspicious! Wait, you don't think she's... you know. I mean I know I'm cute, but..." _Mel's expression remained flat as the teen rambled on, leaning forward with her hand over her mouth dramatically.

"Yuki…"

Ignoring Mel, Yukiko continued her ramblings. _"But if that's true, then I kind of feel bad for Vester. I mean, it's just my speculation, but the way he follows her around all the time… Although, honestly, that guy is kind of a freak. And don't get me started on that brother of his or the friends he keeps around him. Can you say molesters?"_

"Yukiko, I have stuff I need to do," Mel said softly, lowering the phone and Yukiko's hologram slightly. "Fred should be around somewhere. Go pester him or Dad."

"_I already have!" _Yukiko replied, moaning loudly. _ "Both of them, in fact. Dad has locked himself in that room of his again and I can't deal with Fred much more. That guy is creepy, and he's always hanging around with that Jophiel dude who's got this look in his eyes like he wants to feel me up or something. Plus, I just don't trust guys that wear suits. It's a thing of mine."_

Just as Yukiko said this, she suddenly noticed Mark in the corner of the screen gawking blankly over at her. _"Who's that?"_

"It's Mark," Mel replied in a bored tone, motioning toward him with her thumb. "You know him."

"_Oh, you mean that guy you're always saying's a two-faced loser and will never get anywhere in life, right? The guy you said dresses up like he's from KISS or something. That's the guy, right?"_

"Uh, yeah," Mel replied nonchalantly while Mark got a few angry veins behind her.

"_Really?" _Yukiko replied softly, then suddenly gasped in shock. _"Wait! Why would you be with that guy?"_

"It's nothing," Mel said hurriedly, lowering the phone to her side, Yukiko's image falling as well. "Don't worry about it. Listen, I need to—"

"_Whoa, what could you possibly need to do with someone like him?" _Yukiko asked, scrunching up her nose. Mel hesitated for a moment before turning slightly away. "He's a…partner of mine and we've got some…stuff to do."

Yukiko's face went purple suddenly, scrunching up her forehead in disgust. _"Oh my GOD! No, no, no, no, NO! That is just wrong! I know you don't have luck with guys, but that is just ...NO!"_

"What are you-" Mel started, Yukiko quickly interrupting. _"I knew it was fishy that you were dressed like that in the middle of some dark place, but I didn't think it'd be like this…! And what's with those red contacts you're wearing?" _Mel gasped slightly, consciously rubbing her hand over her red cloak concealing most of her body. "That's…"

"_Mel, you can do better!" _Yukiko cried, fresh dramatic tears welling in her eyes. _"You don't have to lower yourself to this! Plus, have you seen him? I don't trust guys that wear lipstick! He might as well paint sex offender on his face!"_

"Wh-What was that?!" Mark cried, his eyes going bloodshot. Ignoring him, Mel attempted to cut in. "Yuki-"

"_Put him on the phone!"_

"I'm not-"

"_Put him on!"_ Yukiko cried, causing Mel to jump a bit and raise her phone back up. Yukiko picked up the phone from the surface she had it set on and began banging it against something. _"On, on, on, on, ON!"_

Finally getting annoyed, Mel grabbed her phone and smashed it into Mark's face. "Just take this!" Eyes twitching, Mark immediately attempted to protest. "Wh-What?! I ask you not to get me involved in your family squabbles!"

Mel's eyes suddenly darkened, glaring daggers into the older man. "_Take_ it. Or do you want to eat dirt again?"

Sweating nervously, Mark slowly reached out and took the phone from the teen, raising it to his ear hesitantly. Yukiko saw him and stopped beating the holophone, allowing her image to come into focus again and startling Mark as the girl popped out right in front of him. Yukiko leaned closer to the camera, causing the hologram of her to get in Mark's face. Her tone suddenly became deadly serious.

"_Now you listen to me, freak! If you do anything weird to my sister, you will wake up in a mental hospital with complete amnesia, under another person's name! Just because she's got no experience with men doesn't make her a target! You get me, Manson or Marrik, or whatever your name is!"_

Mark blinked a bit in confusion, raising his eyebrows. "It's Mark... And I have no idea what-"

"_Your name will be bitch when I'm done with you!" _Yukiko yelled, cracking her knuckles. _"If you think Mel's a hothead, just wait 'till I get my hands on your, punk! And stop looking at me like that! I feel slimy just talking to you! God, I'm going to need a shower after this! And stop thinking about that!"_

"About what!?" Mark snapped, his eyes popping out of his head.

"_You know what! God, now I have to tell Dad I was mentally violated by a pervert!"_

Eyes twitching, Mel finally grabbed the phone back from Mark. "Yukiko, will you stop it!"

"_I'm just looking out for my naive sister," _Yukiko replied, her expression softening slightly. _ "Why would you tell me to stop, unless... are you under duress?" _Yukiko proceeded to cover her hand with her mouth as she said in a soft whisper,_ "If you are, clear your throat twice."_

"I'm not under duress!"

"_That's exactly what you'd say if you were," _Yukiko replied in her normal tone, raising her eyebrows slightly. Mel heaved a heavy sigh, shaking her head and burying her face in her hand. "Yukiko...why did you call me?"

Yukiko smiled brightly at this, closing her eyes cutely. _"To do this."_

"Yuki, I'm busy right now," Mel said, raising her hand slightly. "You need you to-"

"_I want to talk to Tenro!" _Mel sighed and held the phone out to her side. The phone was grabbed by the once again invisible wolf and lowered closer to the ground. "I am here," came Tenro's voice, causing Mark to jump in fear.

"_Tenro!" _Yukiko said in a commanding tone, waving her finger at the invisible wolf. _"Listen, this is super important! Don't let Mel out of your sight and if that make-up wearing sex fiend does anything weird, I want you to castrate him! Understand?"_

"Affirmative."

Annoyed, Mel snatched the phone back from midair. "Yukiko, listen. I have work to do and I really have to go. I'm hanging up now."

"_Wait!"_

Mel stopped and stared at Yukiko, saying nothing. _"I understand, and if you have to do this, that's fine. Just make sure you... You have protection right?"_

An angry vein throbbing out of her forehead, Mel finally slammed the phone shut and Yukiko's image along with it. She then turned toward Mark, who was staring blankly at her. After a moment of growling, Mel finally threw a fit and slammed her foot into Mark's balls, causing him to cry out in pain as he flew back against a nearby wall. "Wh-What did I do…?!" he whimpered.

Just as Mel was fuming, her phone suddenly started beeping as a small red dot popped up on the screen. Upon seeing it, Mel's annoyed scowl quickly stretched into a wide grin. "Looks like I finally found your location, Yusha Takanashi… You won't get away from me this time…!"

"Let's go, loser!" Mel yelled, using her foot to kick him back up straight. "You're coming with me! You can take care of any other A.D.'s chump that comes my way, but Fusionist belongs to me!" Mark, still in pain, was forced to run after the teen with the invisible Tenro running behind the two.

…..

Back in Germany inside Kappler's mansion, Yukiko stared at her holophone, seeing the call terminated message. Yukiko chuckled and sighed. "That was fun," she said, turning off the phone. "So… Now what?" Yukiko stood still in silence for a while before a thought occurred to her. Smirking, Yukiko placed her hand over her mouth and started to clear her throat. "Dad!" Yukiko changed her tone and facial expression to something more worried. "Dad!" Pausing for a moment, she once again changed her tone a bit higher and softened her eyes so they looked damp. "Dad!"

Yukio repeated this pattern several times, changing her expression and tone each time, until she found one that she seemed happy with. "Perfect," Yukiko chuckled, placing her hand over her mouth as she smirked.

Down the hall, Kappler was locked away in his private room scheming diabolical plans as per the usual when he suddenly heard the door down the hall open. "Dad! Do you know Mel's being friendly with a sexual predator?!"

Kappler spit out his coffee and did a double take, rising from his chair and running out toward the teen. "What did you say?! Who is it and where is he now?!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Back in the abandoned warehouse, several screams were heard as a series of explosions sent Urteil thugs flying into the nearby wall. The source of the explosion came from Rom, who was standing with his Duel Disk activated alongside his armor-clad gorilla Beast-Warrior named Gladiator Beast Essedarii.<p>

**[Rom's LP: 3000]**

**[Gladiator Beast Essedarii: LV5/2500/1400] [Attack Position]**

"Th-This guy's way too strong for us!" one of the grunts still standing cried, his face sweaty and fearful. Another grunt standing beside him whacked the back of his head in response. "This is no time to cower, you damn fool! If we don't do our job, you know what will happen to us! Do you want that freak scientist touching you?!"

"D-Damn!" the first grunt groaned, taking a card from his hand and laying it on his disk. "I Summon Dark Hunter in Attack Mode!" Beside the thug appeared an all-black bird-like creature with an equally dark cape and a dagger in hand.

**[Dark Hunter: LV4/1600/400] **

"When I have at least two Dark-Attribute Monsters in my Graveyard, this Monster gains 400 Attack Points!"

**[Dark Hunter's ATK: 1600 - 2000]**

"Go, Dark Hunter!" the thug cried, pointing toward the second Monster on Rom's field, a crocodile-like warrior holding a trident. "Attack Gladiator Beast Retiari!"

**[Gladiator Beast Retiari: LV3/1200/800] [Attack Position]**

As the bird warrior brought its dagger down onto the weaker Gladiator, a sudden white film appeared over its body, absorbing the impact of the hit. "Trap, activate!" Rom said with a flick of his wrist, raising the card he had on the field. "Defensive Tactics! This card protects Gladiator Monsters from being destroyed in battle during this turn and reduces all Battle Damage to zero!"

The thug growled as his Monster returned to his side. "So you managed to dodge that one, huh?!" Narrowing his eyes, Rom gave a sharp raise of his fist before continuing. "I activate Retiari's effect! At the end of the Battle Phase this Monster battles, I can return it to my deck in order to Special Summon a Gladiator Beast from my deck! Come, Gladiator Beast Hoplomus!" Taking a defensive stance, a rock solid hippopotamus in thick knight's armor appeared to shield Rom. "When Special Summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast, its original Defense Power becomes 2400!"

**[Gladiator Beast Hoplomus' DEF: 2100 - 2400]**

"Then I activate the Trap Card, Double Tag Team!" Rom cried, revealing his second card. "When I successfully Special Summon a Gladiator Beast, I can Special Summon one Level Four or lower Gladiator Beast from my hand or deck! Come, Gladiator Beast Samnite!" The card flashed from Rom's hand onto the field, taking on the form of a sabertooth warrior in dark grey armor.

**[Gladiator Beast Samnite: LV4/1600/1200] [Attack Position]**

"T-Turn end!" the thug said wearily, realizing there was nothing else he could do. Rom immediately drew a card off his deck, his eyes fierce like that of a soldier in war. "My turn! Draw!" Eyes flashing intensely, Rom proceeded to raise the final set card on his field. "Trap, activate! Compulsory Evacuation Device! This card sends one Monster on the field back to the owner's hand!" The thug cried out in shock as his Dark Hunter was sent back to his hand, leaving his field completely wide open.

"Then I equip the Equip Spell, Gladiator Beast's Battle Halberd, to Gladiator Beast Essedarii!" Rom said, a blue ax appearing in the hand of his gorilla warrior. "Finally, I activate the Spell, Shrink, from my hand!" Rom said, raising the last card he was holding. "This card halves the Attack Power of one Monster on the field until the End Phase!" As the card activated, the Iron Chain Dragon on the second thug's field suddenly shrunk into a much smaller dragon covered in metal.

**[Iron Chain Dragon: LV6/2500/1300] [Attack Position]**

**[Iron Chain Dragon's ATK: 2500 - 1250]**

"Go, Essedarii!" Rom cried, whipping his hand forward. "Attack Iron Chain Dragon!" The thug could do nothing to stop the beast's massive iron club from smashing his weakened dragon to pulp, the force of its destruction sending him flying across the room to join the increasing heap on the floor.

**[Thug's LP: 1200 - 0]**

"I activate the effect of the Equip Spell, Gladiator Beast's Battle Halberd! When the Monster equipped with this card attacks, I can destroy one Spell or Trap on the field at the end of the Damage Step!" Rom pointed his finger toward the first thug's field, his face-down card shattering. "N-No, my Mirror Force!"

"Go, Gladiator Beast Samnite!" Rom roared, pointing toward the second thug, whose field was no empty. "Direct Attack!" The thug screamed in pain as he was cut down by the sabertooth's glowing sword, bringing him to his knees.

**[Thug's LP: 1500 - 0]**

Watching from across the room was Lake, his eyes wide with awe. "Raynor… This is too reckless! No matter how strong you are, there's just too many!" Lake turned his head toward the back of the room where about seven more thugs were lined up and waiting with their Duel Disks activated. Rom had already defeated five men at once while only losing 1000 Life Points, but there was just no way he could keep it up. "I know I asked you to help me," Lake continued in a panic, "but I meant we should think of a plan! No matter how you look at it, this is suicide!"

"Shut up!" Raynor suddenly roared, startling his friend as he shot him a beastly glare. "Didn't you say you wanted to save your sister?! If so, man up and fight for her! You were once someone who fought for his ideals, Lake! I know that person is still inside you somewhere!"

Lake seemed shaken by his friend's words, freezing in place and finding himself unable to move despite Rom continuing his fight against the grunts. "Raynor… You…"

Watching from the end of the warehouse, the leader of the current group gave a loud scoff as he watched his men fall one by one. "Damn useless trash!" the skinny Urteil member named Riley blurted, stomping his foot. "He's just one man! You outnumber him ten to one! How can he get the best of you like this?! He must be some kind of monster!" His anxiety quickly increasing, Riley turned toward the two tougher looking men standing by his side. "You two, join them! Make sure this bastard doesn't get to me before I can finish loading the truck and get our shipment out! Do you want to answer to that Murdock freak?!"

Nodding, the two men left Riley's side and activated their Urteil Duel Disks. With that, Riley turned and ran toward the nearby staircase leading up to the roof of the building, sweat visibly pouring down his face as he ran. "Damn that Miles…! I never trusted him to begin with! This is why you can't leave such an important mission to outsiders…!" Huffing as he ran, Riley narrowed his eyes. No matter what, he had to make this a success. If he returned with nothing just like yesterday, he may be severely punished as a result. More than anything, he was scared of letting that freak Murdock get his hands on him. Newfound resolve in hands, Riley ran the plan scenario through his brain. He'd lure Rom to the roof and push him off the edge as soon as he dropped his guard! There was no reason they needed to settle this with cards!

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Just outside the Dome Stadium, meanwhile, Carly and Varon were walking together sharing a conversation about previous events. Seeing the large crowd of people gathered at the front gate of the stadium, Varon gave a sharp whistle. "As usual, that Kaiba bastard knows how to attract people. So much money going down the drain if you ask me." Giving a shrug, Varon turned back toward Carly with a raise of his eyebrows. "So what makes you think Lara came here?"<p>

"Not think," Carly replied confidently, fixing her glasses with her free hand while holding her closed laptop in her other. "After searching for several hours, I managed to learn that there were several reports in the stadium yesterday of a quote unquote 'weird chick with dark purple hair' screaming about a zombie apocalypse and attacking people with a plush doll." Brewing with certainty, Carly gave a sharp point of her finger toward the line ahead of her. "According to the description you gave of Lara Terryal, I am 110% positive she is either in this line or already in the stadium!"

"Wow!" Varon said in amazement, clapping his hands together. "You're really good! I should hire you for data collection one of these days. The pay would be far better than this petty newspaper job you're doing now." Carly rubbed her hand over her chin at the thought, humming while tapping her foot up and down. "Hmmm, I'd have to think about that. Newspapers are my life, after all."

"Anyway," Varon continued in a more serious tone as he placed his hand on his hip, "as soon as I find Lara and drag her ass to Hayato, I've got some investigating of my own to do on those Psychic Duelists and New Arcadia Movement you told me about. It just so happens that my original mission was to investigate the New Arcadia Movement, including Divine, Sly, and Jophiel since Murdock Willard's been rumored to be performing experiments with Psychic Duelists. As I said, I was going to decline the mission at first but I ended up here looking for Lara. May as well finish the job now that I'm here, you know? Besides, after fighting against Sly and Jophiel, I can tell they're also a threat along with those Urteil bastards. Someone's gotta do something about those punks before they stir up trouble."

As Carly nodded in response to the older man, a few people in line standing just a few feet away were whispering to themselves about Varon and Carly. "That man looks like he's been through hell," one older bald man whispered to his wife, noting the blood stains on his face as well as his ruffled clothes and his bruised and dirtied arms. Carly wasn't nearly as bad, but her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't slept in a week. Another woman standing beside the two nodded in agreement, shaking her head. "Should we call the police? Maybe they have something to do with that happened last night…"

Carly's sensitive ears picked up on the gossiping and she immediately turned toward Varon. "Hey, shouldn't you try to explain things to the police? You saved me, after all. I'm sure they'll understand." Varon laughed at this, folding his arms cheekily. "I already told you before, right? I'm a mercenary for hire meant to clean up the trash. As far as Hayato's concerned, I have no connection to his merry little organization. Just ignore these people. If you let every little comment get to you, it'll be the end of the world." Carly's expression fell flat as Varon laughed again.

"Street thugs like him have no class," another younger man added in the background. One second later, Carly was holding down a screaming Varon, ready to pounce like a rabid dog. "Say that again, damn you! I'll make your head spin for months, asshole!"

"V-Varon, calm down!" Carly cried, finding it difficult to pin down the much stronger man. "What happened to not letting comments get to you?!"

Varon's temper tantrum was suddenly interrupted by sudden loud growling noises coming from the front of the line. The two turned toward the source of the noise where a young brown-haired Kaiba Corp worker was having difficulties with the next customer in line. "S-Sorry, Miss," he said nervously, raising his hands. "You're Miss Terryal, right? I sold you two tickets yesterday if you remember…"

"Goddamn!" the purple-haired woman screamed, waving her doll in the young assistant's face. "What is the holdup?! There's people waiting in line behind us! Rawrr!" Lara brought the doll back to her side, her eyes suddenly going blank and her voice dry and flat. "…is what Romero says. We'll be needing two tickets, so hurry it up old man."

"O-Old man?!" the man in his early 20's cried, quickly attempting to regain his composer. "Ahem. The thing is, Miss Terryal, I have been strictly requested by Seto Kaiba and Hayato Maeda to not allow you into the stadium if I saw you again. The security guards are supposed to bring you right to them on urgent business with Project A.D.'s"

"NO!" came a sudden high-pitched scream followed by a face full of plushy. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! How dare you disrespect Romero like this! We have someone very important we need to see!" The clerk shielded his head from the beating he was receiving, attempting to reason with the woman. "Miss, please behave like an adult! I'm being very serious here!"

"Goddamn! I'm also very serious!" Lara cried, grabbing the man by the collar and dragging his face into her gloomy eyes. "Hayato and Seto can wait! I have important business to attend to!"

As the clerk started sweating nervously, the people in line behind Lara were growing quickly impatient. "Hey, hurry it up!" one man with a scraggly beard cried, shaking his fists. "If that freak girl's not gonna buy her ticket, send her the hell outta here and get on with it!"

Before the vendor could reply, he saw Lara was no longer standing in front of him. Following that, several bodies, including the man with the mustache, were flying through the air unconscious as Lara steamrolled them with punches and kicks. "S-Stop it, you!" the vendor snapped, pressing a button to summon security. "If you won't come willingly, I'll have you escorted by force!"

"Goddamn!" Lara snapped as she elbowed a woman across the head. Just as she was about to give another punch, she found her fist grabbed by none other than a pissed off Varon. Blinking, Lara glanced up at the older man, whose eyes were twitching violently. "Long time no see, Lara!" he snapped, bringing his fist down and attempting to give her a good whack across the skull only to be blocked by Lara's other arm. "Heh, you're as good as ever," Varon said, swinging his foot forward for a kick to the ankle only for Lara to jump over his leg, drive her boot into his knee, and do a back flip in midair before making a perfect 10.0 landing and striking a victory pose with Romero.

"Th-That's Lara?" Carly asked, a sweat drop falling down her face. "I guess the rumors about her attacking people were true…"

"Dammit," Varon grunted, whipping out a pair of metal handcuffs and locking them around Lara's left wrist. "Enough squirming, you little brat! You're coming with me to see Hayato whether you like it or not!" With that, Varon locked the other cuff onto his right arm. "Now you can't get away!"

"Goddamn!" Lara grunted, attempting to struggle against Varon with her free arm. "Unhand me, Varon! I have someone I need to meet!"

"Stuff it," Varon grunted, yanking her and motioning for Carly to follow as he left the line and the flabbergasted vendor and customers. "Do you have any idea how much time I've wasted chasing your ass around the world?! I'm putting an end to this wild goose chase tonight, even if Hayato has to attach a GPS to your ankle!"

"You think you can hold me like this?" Lara asked in a moan, still squirming with her right arm and legs. "Romero's teeth can bite through steel, you know!" Lara brought her doll's mouth up to the chains to emphasize her point.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Varon waved off, not the slightest bit interested in listening. "Save your zombie stories for someone who gives a damn. FYI, that ain't me right now, squirt."

Behind the two, Carly had a deadpan expression on her face as she stared into their backs. "Maybe I was better off with Urteil."

…

A couple of blocks away from the stadium, Yusha gave a heavy sigh as he wandered street after street searching for Erin. "Where the heck did that girl run off to? She can't be _that_ mad." Yusha quickly found himself at a loss, having searched the same places over and over again to no avail. At first he was nonchalant about the whole thing, but he suddenly found himself increasingly worried at his friend's sudden absence. "Seriously, Erin, where'd you go?" Yusha tried dialing her number on his cell phone for the tenth time, once again hitting her voice mail and hanging up.

Just as Yusha was about to check inside the stadium despite him not thinking she was there, a sudden beeping noise caught his attention. Glancing down to his tool belt strapped around his waist, he saw a flashing green light. At first he seemed confused by it, but then Yusha recalled the light was coming from his GPS system that all A.D.'s members were required to carry. Taking the device out, Yusha noticed the name above the flashing dot was titled "Mike", the name of the white mouse that stirred the incident with Erin earlier. "Why's Mike…?"

Then it occurred to Yusha. Yusha always put tracking devices on the collars of the pets he kept in case they got lose. What was strange was the speed at which the mouse was moving and the location; on the highway leading toward the Daedalus Bridge. There was no way the mouse would be running on the highway with all those cars, and certainly not at that speed. So what was going on?

After pondering for a moment, Yusha suddenly let out a gasp as his face hardened. Getting a hunch, Yusha took his cell phone out again and dialed Sabertooth. It rang for a few times before his rival and fellow agent finally picked up.

"_Yo, Fusionist!"_ Sabertooth cried into the phone with an obnoxious snicker. _"Still enjoying your punishment?"_

"Forget about that!" Yusha cried in a serious voice, immediately striking Elijah as odd. "Listen! Where are you now, Sabertooth?!"

"_I'm in the stadium keeping an eye out for suspicious activity. You should see the Duels going on here, man. Sherry and the guys are really kicking ass-"_

"Have you seen Erin in the stadium?!"

Elijah paused briefly, hearing a hint of desperation in the agent's voice. _"No… I haven't. Not since she left earlier in a huff. Why? What's going-"  
><em>

Yusha immediately hung the phone up, sliding the phone into his pocket and spinning around in a mad dash toward the direction his GPS was guiding him. Sabertooth confirmed Erin hadn't been back at the hotel or in the Dome Stadium and Yusha had already searched block after block around the area. Sticking with his hunch, Yusha started typing on his GPS as he ran, inputting a secret code in the Project A.D.'s main computer system that Hayato had given him for emergency use only. The code was meant to access Hayato's account where he could track all the members of the organization if they're being threatened in any way. It took several minutes as he ran, but the screen finally displayed Erin's signal in the same location as Mike, which confirmed that the mouse had somehow sneaked into Erin's pouch and tagged along with her wherever she was currently headed.

"Dammit!" Yusha cried, passing through several back roads as he ran along. "Hang tight, Erin! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

…

Back in the abandoned warehouse, Riley successfully climbed onto the roof, huffing and puffing from his long run up the stairs. "D-Damn these A.D.'s bastards…! Making me exert myself this much for such a petty mission that should be a walk in the park…!"

Stopping to catch his breath, Riley glanced down below at the kidnapped civilians being shoved into the truck one after another down below by the grunts still stationed outside. "All I have to do is stall for time," he mumbled under his breath, forcing a light chuckle. "If we can get those test subjects delivered to Murdock, even if we can't defeat A.D.'s, at least we won't come back empty handed. I might get off punishment… It's only been ten minutes or so. As good as these A.D.'s Duelists are, defeating ten Duelists at the same time in just ten minutes is-"

"RILEY!"

Riley's heart practically jumped out of his throat when he heard his name bellowed from behind. Slowly turning around, his eyes shot out of his head when he saw both Rom and Lake chasing after him across the roof tiles. "I-Impossible…! There's no way you could have beaten all those guards!"

"Give it up, Riley!" Rom screamed again, raising his Duel Disk. "You're under arrest for human trafficking and your involvement with Urteil! You'll be telling us where Murdock Willard is as well!"

Gulping, Riley took a step back only to realize quickly that there was little footing behind him. He was cornered at the end of the roof by a Secondary Ace from A.D.'s with no escape. Growling, Riley glared up at Rom and Lake with tense eyes as he searched his mind for his options…

* * *

><p>ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As Rom continues to fight for his friend and Yusha rushes to Erin's aid, the Duels heat up inside the stadium! To be continued in Chapter 44: "The Kind Gladiator"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main), Halo (A.D.'s Side Story), ZeroSaber39 (Mel & Yukiko Scene)**

**Characters appearing from anime: Sherry LeBlanc, Mizoguchi, Mukuro Enjo, Jin Himuro, Harald, Dragan, Sly Mizuki, Isis Ishtar, Odion, Rishid, Master of Ceremonies, Varon, Carly Nagisa, Divine Mizuki, Seto Kaiba, Hayato Maeda, Yugi Mutou, Judai Yuki**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Siegfried Van Schroeder III, Anselm, Etzel, Isabel, Mahad, Odion, "Sabertooth" Elijah Hummingbird, Mark Cooper, Mr. Fred, "Precious" Jewel Sherlock, "Spring" Haruka Yume, Riley, Anton Bartholomew, Misaki Emu, Alf Kappler, Master of Parties), Halo ("Rom" Raynor Clayfield, "Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi, Lake Miles, Mel, "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri, River Miles, Murdock Willard), ZeroSaber39 (Yukiko, Tenro, "Juliet" Lara Terryal, Jophiel Omniel)**

**Duel Writing: Halo (Team Exploration vs. Team Fortune Ark), Halo/GoldenUmi (Team Ragnarok vs. Team Royalty), GoldenUmi (Rom vs. Thugs)**

* * *

><p><strong>CardsCreated Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Speed King – Skull Flame (TCG: Supersonic Skull Flame)**

**WIND**

**Level 10**

**Zombie/Effect**

**3000/2300**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 "Skull Flame" in your Graveyard from play. Once per turn, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each "Burning Skull Head" in your Graveyard.**

**Burning Skull Head**

**FIRE**

**Level 3**

**Zombie/Effect**

**1000/800**

**When this card is Special Summoned from your hand, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can remove from play this face-up card you control to return 1 removed from play "Skull Flame" to its owner's Graveyard.**

**Black Magician (TCG: Dark Magician) (Black and Red Copies) **

**Level 7**

**Spellcaster**

**2500/2100**

**Forbidden Zone (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Continuous Trap**

**As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Spell Cards are treated as "Speed Spells". This card cannot be destroyed by any card effect.**

**Emergency Teleport**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck. During the End Phase this turn, banish that monster.**

**Esper Girl**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Psychic/Tuner**

**500/300**

**When this removed from play card is Special Summoned, remove from play the top card of your Deck, face-down. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, add that removed card to your hand.**

**Psychic Jumper**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Psychic/Tuner**

**100/1500**

**Once per turn, you can pay 1000 Life Points and select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and 1 Psychic-Type monster you control, except "Psychic Jumper". Switch control of those monsters. Their battle positions cannot be changed this turn, except with a card effect.**

**Psi-Impulse**

**Spell**

**Tribute 1 Psychic-Type monster. Return all cards in your opponent's hand to the Deck. Then, they draw 3 cards.**

**Speed Spell - Walkuren Ritt (Ride of the Valkyries)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 12 Speed Counters. Special Summon as many "Valkyrie" monsters from your hand as possible. During the End Phase, return all monsters Special Summoned this way to your Deck. When this card is activated, add 1 "Speed Spell - Prose Edda" from your deck into your hand.**

**Krebons**

**DARK **

**Level 2**

**Psychic/Tuner**

**When this card is targeted for an attack: You can pay 800 Life Points; negate the attack.**

**Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai**

**Trap**

**Tribute 1 FIRE monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK.**

**Delay Damager (Created by Halo)**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**0/0**

**When you would take damage this turn, discard this card from your hand to negate all damage you take this turn. At the End Phase of this turn, any damage negated by this card is inflicted towards you.**

**King of the Temples (Created by Halo)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**0/0**

**This card is treated as "Temple of the Kings". The controller of this card can activate Trap Cards the same turn they are Set. Once per turn, Special Summon 1 "Mystical Beast of Serket" from your hand or Graveyard.**

**Mystical Beast of Serket**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Fairy/Effect**

**2500/2000**

**Destroy this card if you do not control "Temple of the Kings". Each time this card destroys a monster by battle, the destroyed monster is removed from play, and this card gains 500 ATK.**

**Speed Spell - Final Attack**

**Speed Spell**

**When you have 5 or more Speed Counters, you can activate this card by removing 2 of your counters. Double the ATK of 1 monster on your side of the field. The selected monster cannot attack your opponent directly and is destroyed at the End Phase of your turn.**

**Call of the Haunted**

**Continuous Trap**

**Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Thor, Lord of the Aesir**

**EARTH**

**Level 10**

**Beast-Warrior/Divine Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**3500/2800**

**1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls. Negate the effects of the monster and this card gains the negated effect(s) until the End Phase. If this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it from the Graveyard during the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

**Psychic Reactor**

**Trap**

**Activate only if you control a face-up Psychic-Type monster. During this turn, if a Psychic-Type monster you control battles an opponent's monster, remove from play both monsters.**

**Nordic Relic Gungnir**

**Trap**

**Remove from play 1 face-up "Aesir" or "Nordic" monster you control to select 1 card on the field. Destroy that card. During your 2nd End Phase after activation, the monster you removed to activate this card returns to the field in face-up Attack Position.**

**Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Effect**

**800/1100**

**When a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, when this Defense Position card is changed to face-up Attack Position, you can Special Summon 1 "Nordic Beast" monster from your Deck in face-up Defense Position, except "Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts".**

**Gishki Aquamirror**

**Ritual Spell**

**This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Gishki" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. You can shuffle this card from the Graveyard into the Deck to target 1 "Gishki" Ritual Monster in your Graveyard; return that target to your hand.**

**Evigishki Soul Ogre**

**WATER**

**Level 8**

**Aqua/Ritual/Effect**

**2800/2800**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Ritual Summoned. You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Gishki" Ritual Spell Card. Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Gishki" monster to target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; shuffle that target into the Deck.**

**Evigishki Levianima**

**WATER**

**Level 8**

**Aqua/Ritual/Effect**

**2700/1500**

**You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Gishki" Ritual Spell Card. When this card declares an attack: Draw 1 card, and if you do, reveal it, then if it was a "Gishki" monster, look at 1 random card in your opponent's hand.**

**Nordic Shield (Created by Halo)**

**Trap**

**All "Nordic" monsters cannot be destroyed during this turn.**

**Psychic Commander**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Psychic/Tuner**

**1400/800**

**When a Psychic-Type monster you control battles, during the Damage Step you can pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (max. 500) to have the monster it's battling lose that much ATK and DEF, until the End Phase.**

**Power Injector**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Psychic/Effect**

**1300/1400**

**Once per turn you can pay 600 Life Points to have all face-up Psychic-Type monsters gain 500 ATK during this turn.**

**Psychic Lifetrancer**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**Psychic/Synchro/Effect**

**2400/2000**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Psychic-Type monster from your Graveyard to gain 1200 Life Points.**

**Stone Statue of the Aztecs**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**300/2000**

**Double any Battle Damage your opponent takes when they attack this monster.**

**Ghost Gardna**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**When a face-up monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to this card. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, 1 face-up monster your opponent controls loses 1000 ATK, until the End Phase.**

**Giant Ushi Oni**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2600/2100**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Ushi Oni". If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row.**

**Full Throttle**

**Trap**

**Activate only when the effect of "Speed World" activates. You gain 1 Speed Counter on "Speed World" during each player's Standby Phase.**

**Speed Barrier (Created by Halo)**

**Continuous Trap**

**The controller of this card cannot lose Speed Counters by Battle Damage**

**Zero Gravity**

**Trap**

**Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field.**

**Seven Tools of the Bandit**

**Counter Trap**

**When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 Life Points; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

**Valkyrie of the Nordic Beasts (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Fairy/Tuner**

**1000/800**

**When this card is used as Material for a Synchro Summon, you can Banish a card(s) from your deck to increase this card's level equal to the number of cards Banished by this effect.**

**Valkyrie Erste**

**LIGHT**

**Level 6**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1600/1800**

**Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 monster from your opponent's Graveyard. This turn, this card's original ATK becomes equal to the original ATK of removed monster.**

**Urgent Tuning**

**Trap**

**Activate only during the Battle Phase. Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster. (Send the appropriate Synchro Material Monsters to the Graveyard.)**

**Skuld, Goddess of Aesir (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 9**

**Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect**

**2800/3400**

**1 Nordic Beast Tuner + 1 "Valkyrie" Monster**

**Once per turn, you can look at the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck and rearrange them.**

**Nordic Relic Megingjord**

**Trap**

**Select 1 face-up "Aesir" or "Nordic" monster you control. Its ATK/DEF become double the original ATK/DEF, until the End Phase. That monster cannot attack your opponent directly this turn.**

**Solemn Judgment**

**Counter Trap**

**When a monster would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your Life Points; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.**

**Mind Master**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Psychic/Tuner**

**100/200**

**You can pay 800 Life Points and Tribute 1 Psychic-Type monster, except "Mind Master", to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.**

**Overdrive Teleporter**

**LIGHT**

**Level 6**

**2100/1200**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. You can pay 2000 Life Points to Special Summon 2 Level 3 Psychic-Type monsters from your Deck. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.**

**Speed Spell - Gap Storm**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only if there is a difference of 10 or more Speed Counters between you and your opponent. Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.**

**The Huge Revolution is Over**

**Counter Trap**

**When a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect is activated that destroys 2 or more cards on the field: Negate the activation and banish it.**

**D.D. Warrior Lady (Different Dimension Warrior Lady) **

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1600**

**After damage calculation, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can banish that monster, also banish this card.**

**Gravekeeper's Spy**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1200/2000**

**FLIP: Special Summon 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.**

**D2 Shield**

**Trap**

**Select 1 face-up Defense Position monster you control. Its DEF becomes double its original DEF**

**Speed Spell – Cyclone (TCG: Speed Spell – Mystical Space Typhoon)**

**Speed Spell**

**This card can be activated by removing 2 Speed Counters. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.**

**Fleur Cursed Gift (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Trap Card**

**When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, your opponent gains 500 Life Points. 2 of your Standby Phases after this card's activation, your opponent takes 500 points of damage for every Monster Card in their Graveyard.**

**Gravekeeper's Recruiter**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1200/1500**

**When this card you control is sent to your Graveyard: Add 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand.**

**Gladiator Beast Essedarii**

**EARTH**

**Level 5**

**Beast/Fusion/Effect**

**2500/1400**

**2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters**

**This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".)**

**Gladiator Beast Retiari**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Aqua/Effect**

**1200/800**

**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, you can remove from play 1 card from your opponent's Graveyard. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Retiari".**

**Dark Hunter**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1600/400**

**This card's effect changes depending on the number of DARK monsters in your Graveyard. ● 1 or fewer: This card loses 400 ATK. ● 2 to 4: This card gains 400 ATK. ● 5 or more: You can send this card to the Graveyard to destroy all face-down monsters your opponent controls.**

**Defensive Tactics**

**Trap**

**If you control a face-up "Gladiator Beast" monster: For the rest of this turn, monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, and any Battle Damage you take is reduced to 0. After this card resolves, put it on the bottom of your Deck.**

**Gladiator Beast Hoplomus**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Rock/Effect**

**700/2100**

**If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, its original DEF becomes 2400. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Hoplomus".**

**Double Tag Team**

**Trap**

**Activate only when you successfully Special Summon a "Gladiator Beast" monster. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Gladiator Beast" monster from your hand or Deck.**

**Gladiator Beast Samnite**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Effect**

**1600/1200**

**If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can add 1 "Gladiator Beast" card from your Deck to your hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Samnite".**

**Compulsory Evacuation Device**

**Trap**

**Target 1 monster on the field; return that target to the hand.**

**Gladiator Beast's Battle Halberd**

**Equip Spell**

**Equip only to a "Gladiator Beast" monster. When it attacks, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card at the end of the Damage Step. When the equipped monster is returned from your side of the field to the Deck and this card is sent to the Graveyard, return this card to your hand.**

**Shrink**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field; the original ATK of that monster is halved until the End Phase.**

**Iron Chain Dragon**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**2500/1300**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**You can remove from play all "Iron Chain" monsters from your Graveyard to have this card gain 200 ATK for each card removed, until the End Phase. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, send the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard.**


	44. The Kind Gladiator

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 44: "The Kind Gladiator"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

_After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. After being on the sidelines for many of the previous Duels and learning the terrible strength the ten members of Urteil possess, Yusei and his friends have found new resolve to defeat the organization and avenge those D-Wheelers who fell in the previous Duels._

_At the same time, the members of the secret organization known as Project Advanced Duelists (Project A.D.'s) were led into a trap by a few of the lower members of Urteil in order to wipe out their main forces. With Eirika unknowingly kidnapped by Vester and Xiaolin, Yusha wanders aimlessly in search of the girl while Rom finds himself in a scuffle against Urteil's Riley while trying to help his friend, Lake Miles, who has been blackmailed by the organization with his little sister in their clutches. After coming to an understanding with Lake, the two men chase after Riley and corner him on the roof. But he has other plans in store…_

_Meanwhile, the intense Duels in the stadium continue as Sherry unveils her team's true plan against Team Fortune Ark and Sieg and Sly continue their impressive scuffle!_

* * *

><p><strong>-Dome Stadium-<strong>

The members of Team 5D's watched the high speed Duels one after another with awe, the five teammates on the edge of their seats the entire time. Sieg's attack just sent Sly flying off the track in a wall of smoke while Sherry and Odion were going at it simultaneously across the track.

"Everything's moving so fast!" Rua cried, his eyes wide as he leaned forward in his seat. "I can barely keep up! Who has the lead?!"

"So far Team Ragnarok has dominated their first two matches," Aki replied, watching as a victorious Siegfried left the track. "If they win just one more match, Team Ragnarok will advance to the Semi-Finals."

"Sherry's team also currently has the advantage, though the current score is 2-1," Yusei added, eyeing her side of the field observantly. "Thanks to Sherry's plan, it looks like this match is over."

…..

As the commentators gave their usual banter, Etzel and Brave were just riding out onto the track side by side as the smoke from Sieg's previous attack was just beginning to clear. Grinning, Etzel gave a laugh as his black hair blew behind him. "If you think our Duel will be the same as the others, you're sorely mistaken! Thanks to the EXPAIN System, you won't be leaving the field alive!"

Brave gave a scoff in return, running his hand through his spiky orange hair as he passed along the audience. "I already saw your tricks. You're the guy who likes to be called Bakura, right? Sounds pretty interesting, pitting my Loki against your occult Deck." The two met eyes and confident grins for a moment before Etzel laughed in return. "You're pretty confident! Truth is that I've been wanting to face your Loki for quite some time now…" Etzel's eyes flashed something dangerous, to which Brave's Rune Eye glowed in response.

…

On the other side of the field, Sherry gave a sharp point of her finger as she openly declared her victory. "The countdown to your inevitable defeat begins now! You have two turns left!" Odion flashed his teeth, seeing the dark mist from Sherry's Fleur Cursed Gift floating around his field. With this card active, Odion would take 500 points of damage for every Monster Card in his Graveyard two turns from now during Sherry's Standby Phase. There was nothing that could be done to stop this from happening because the card had already been activated when it was destroyed. Sherry got them good, but that didn't mean Odion had to just sit and wait for his defeat. Nodding to Isis as he passed by his team's booth, Odion gave a fierce and a fierce whip of his arm as his eyes flashed with determination. "My turn still isn't over!"

**[SC: Fortune Ark 0 / Exploration 11]**

**[Rishid's LP: 4500]**

**[Sherry's LP: 4100]**

Sherry braced herself, feeling his fierce determination even from across the Dueling track. "Even if I'll lose in two turns," Odion started loudly, "I can still do everything in my power to balance the card advantage! The Ordeal of the Gravekeepers has not ended yet, Sherry LeBlanc! Flip Summon, Gravekeeper's Descendant!" As Odion's card flipped itself face-up, a robed blonde young man with fierce eyes and a long golden staff joined Odion on the track.

**[Gravekeeper's Descendant: LV4/1500/1200] [Attack Position]**

"Then I activate my face-down Trap Card, Rite of Spirit!" Odion boomed, giving a flick of his wrist to raise the card on the track. "This card targets one Gravekeeper's Monster from my Graveyard and Special Summons it back to the field! Be reborn, Gravekeeper's Recruiter!" In a flash of golden light, a bald headed muscular Egyptian man wearing a black robe joined its fellow Gravekeeper on the field, its face bearing a similar appearance to Odion.

**[Gravekeeper's Recruiter: LV3/1200/1500] [Attack Position]**

"Now I activate Gavekeeper's Descendant's Monster Effect!" Odion roared, raising his hand as his Monster raised its staff. "By releasing a Gravekeeper's Monster on my field other than Gravekeeper's Descendant, I can destroy one card my opponent controls on the field!" Sherry's eyes widened as she immediately realized what was about to happen, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. Odion's field now lit up with an intense golden light as Descendant raised its staff.

"I release the two Gravekeeper's Spies and Gravekeeper's Recruiter I control on the field in order to destroy three cards on your field!" Odion declared, pointing toward his targets one by one. "First I destroy your Giant Ushio Oni!" Odion announced as his first Spy was absorbed into the light that was shot toward the large bull Monster, shattering it to pieces. "Then I destroy the Continuous Trap, Speed Barrier! Now your Speed Counters will no longer be prevented from being lost when you take damage!" Sherry grunted as her first Trap shattered. "Finally, I destroy Full Throttle, making it so you no longer gain an additional Speed Counter every turn!" Sherry flinched again as the final Trap was shattered before her eyes.

"Sherry-_san_'s Speed Combo was completely destroyed!" Ruka cried in her booth, her fellow team members watching with concern.

"Next," Odion continued with narrowed eyes, "I activate Gravekeeper's Descendant's effect! When this card I control is sent to the Graveyard, I can add one Gravekeeper's Monster with 1500 Defense Power or less from my deck into my hand!" After shifting through his deck, Odion gave a sharp raise of his hand to reveal his chosen card. "I add another Gravekeeper's Recruiter to my hand and Normal Summon it to the field!"

**[Gravekeeper's Recruiter: LV3/1200/1500] [Attack Position]**

"I then activate Descendant's effect once again to release Recruiter and destroy Different Dimensional Warrior Lady on your field!" Just like before, the field exploded with light as the Gravekeeper vanished, shot as a ball of energy into Sherry's lady Warrior, shattering it.

"Recruiter's effect then activates, allowing me to add a third Recruiter to my hand!" Odion explained, shifting through his deck until he found the third copy of the card and adding it to his hand. "Now your field is wide open! Go, Gravekeeper's Descendant! Direct Attack!"

**[Gravekeeper's Descendant's ATK: 1500]**

Sherry screamed in pain as the warrior gave her a lard lashing across her face with its golden staff before returning to Odion's side of the track. Panting, Sherry wiped saliva from her lip as she glared at Odion fiercely.

**[Sherry's LP: 4100 - 2600]**

**[Exploration's SC: 11 - 10]**

"I'll end my turn with that," Odion said, returning his arm to his lap. "Sherry LeBlanc, you have just witnessed the resolve of the Tomb Keepers! Even if you back us into a corner, we won't lose our morale! We're not ordinary opponents who will bow our heads immediately against inevitable defeat! We'll drag you down with us in the process!"

Sherry gritted her teeth as she eyed the man through her rearview mirror, realizing that this would be a tougher fight than she first expected. The EXPAIN System, as she expected, really took its toll on the body. With each hit she received, she felt the energy being drained out of her…

….

Across the track, Etzel glanced over at Odion with one of his usual smirks. "Don't disappoint, assassin of Urteil. We have no room for loses in our organization." Turning back toward Brave, Etzel drew his sixth card and added it to his hand, seeming pleased with the cards he was holding. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Royalty 3 / Ragnarok 6]**

**[Etzel's LP: 4000]**

**[Brave's LP: 4000]  
>[Skuld, Goddess of Aesir: LV92800/3400] [Attack Position]**

"I activate Skuld, Goddess of the Aesir's effect!" Brave declare with a raise of his hand before Etzel could do anything, the black-haired Goddess activating her staff. "Once per turn, I can reveal the top three cards of the opponent's deck and rearrange them! Now show me your cards!" The top three cards of Etzel's deck rose up and were revealed as: Stygian Street Patrol, Dark Designator, Ghost's Defense Sealing. Using his hand, Brave motioned for the cards to be returned to the deck in this order: Ghost's Defense Sealing, Dark Designator, Stygian Street Patrol.

Etzel merely laughed at this, taking a card from his hand as he sped along. "Rearrange the cards in my deck all you like! I've got all the cards I need right here in my hand! I Summon Tour Guide From the Underworld in Attack Position!" Behind Etzel's D-Wheel, a black bus with the glowing face of a demon on its front pulled out onto the track, joined by a red-haired woman dressed in a blue suit and carrying a bag with skull accessories.

**[Tour Guide from the Underworld: LV3/1000/600] [Attack Position]**

"When this Monster is Normal Summoned," Etzel continued with a smirk, "I can Special Summon one Level Three Fiend-Type Monster from my hand or deck! I Special Summon Aswan Apparition from my deck!" As Etzel laughed, a red evil ghost formed beside him on the track.

**[Aswan Apparition: LV3/500/500] [Attack Position]**

"The Monster Special Summoned by Tour Guide from the Underworld's effect has its effects negated and it can't be used as Synchro Material! But…" Grinning, Etzel lifted another card he was holding. "As long as Forbidden Zone remains face-up on my field, I can activate normal Spell Cards without paying the cost of Final Speed World!" Etzel continued, pointing up to the grey film covering the stadium's open roof. "I activate the Spell Card, Double Summon! This card allows me to Normal Summon an additional time during my turn! I release Aswan Apparition in order to Advance Summon Ambitious Golfer in Attack Position!" The spirit dispersed from Etzel's field, quickly taking on the form of a creature with a massive brain popping out of its skull.

**[Ambitious Gofer: LV6/2400/100] [Attack Position]**

"I activate Ambitious Gofer's effect!" Etzel declared, whipping his finger toward his opponent's field. "I can target up to two Monsters you control and destroy them! You can, however, reveal a Monster Card from your hand in order to negate this effect!" Brave merely scoffed at this, taking out his Mara of the Nordic Alfar Tuner Monster and revealing it. Snickering, Etzel shrugged it off. "Fine. Then the effect is canceled. But you're still not out of the woods yet!" Still grinning, Etzel revealed another card he was holding. "By discarding up to two cards from my hand, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Big Eater! I'll discard one card from my hand!" Etzel revealed Sly's card, Overdrive Teleporter, before sending it into his Graveyard. A faceless creature with a crown and a large mouth and lips appeared to join the other Monsters on Etzel's field.

**[Big Eater: LV2/800/0] [Attack Position]**

"Here goes!" Etzel cried, his eyes stretching as he whipped his arm into the air. "I'm Tuning my Level Two Big Eater with my Level Six Ambitious Gofer!"

**(2+6=8)**

Etzel's grin widened as a thick black fog poured onto the field, sucking in the two Monsters and taking on the form of a much larger shadow and a set of wings.

"The dragon overlord who rules over the deepest ends of darkness, soar over all hope and despair and show yourself before us! Synchro Summon! Shroud in darkness, Dark End Dragon!" The dragon finally emerged from the fog, an extra toothy face on its stomach accompanied by a boney tail and wings.

**[Dark End Dragon: LV8/2600/2100] [Attack Position]**

"Behold the embodiment of chaos!" Etzel screamed, cocking his head back for a laugh. Peering over at the new Monster, Brave merely scoffed it off. "Big deal! Skuld has 2800 Attack Points! Even that dragon won't be strong enough to defeat it!"

Etzel's grin stretched even wider at this, cackling like a madman. "Don't be so sure of that! Let me introduce you to Dark End Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can target one Monster my opponent controls and reduce this Monster's Attack Power by 500 points in order to send that Monster to the Graveyard!"

Brave's eyes went wide as a sudden black wind washed over the field, causing Sieg's Goddess to disappear from the field from head to toe.

"Dark Evaporation!"

Still laughing, Etzel took the final card from his hand out. "And in case you were counting on your face-down card to save you, allow me to drag you down into despair! I activate the Spell Card, Spiritualism, from my hand! This card sends one Spell or Trap my opponent controls back to their hand!" Brave gasped in shock as a swarm of white ghosts flooded his field, grabbing his set Mirror Force and throwing it back into his hand.

"Mirror Force, huh?" Etzel asked with a sneer. "That would have been really bad had I attacked. I'm glad you can't do anything to stop me now! Now I battle!" Etzel gave a sharp whip of his hand, his eyes flashing wildly. "Go, Tour Guide of the Underworld! Direct Attack! Demonic Mad Dash!"

**[Tour Guide of the Underworld's ATK: 1000]**

Brave could only brace himself as the red-haired demon woman sent her black train crashing into his D-Wheel, causing him to slide across the track in a cloud of dirt.

**[Brave's LP: 4000 - 3000]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 6 - 5]**

"Dark End Dragon, Direct Attack!" Etzel roared, whipping his finger forward. "Dark Fog!" Before Brave could regain his balance, the large dragon sent a stream of black fog crashing into his stomach, once again pushing him back and causing him to gag in pain.

**[Brave's LP: 3000 - 400]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 5 - 3]**

Looking pleased with himself, Etzel gave one last laugh before concluding. "Turn end!" Etzel turned back toward the track, carefully taking an oncoming corner before eyeing Brave through his mirror. "It's the first turn and I already have the overwhelming advantage! I'll crush you before you're able to call out Loki!" Brave narrowed his eyes, placing his hand over his deck and preparing to draw his next card.

….

"My turn!" Sherry declared, swiping a card from her deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: Exploration 11 / Fortune Ark 1]**

**[Sherry's LP: 2600]**

After eyeing the card she drew, Sherry turned her head to shoot a deep glare at Odion. "It's the first Standby Phase of Fleur Cursed Gift! As soon as my next turn comes, you lose!" Odion merely hardened his gaze in reply as Sherry slapped a card onto her Duel Disk. "I Summon Horse of the Floral Knights in Attack Position!" Galloping into materialization, Sherry's noble white steed took its place alongside its master on the track.

**[Horse of the Floral Knights: LV3/400/800]**

"When Horse of the Floral Knights is Normal Summoned, I can draw one card from my deck!" Sherry gave a swift flick of her wrist as she swiped her card off the deck. She smiled upon seeing it, instantly inserting it into her Duel Disk. "Got it! I activate Speed Spell – Speed Fusion! When I have four or more Speed Counters, I can Fusion Summon using the proper Fusion Materials! I fuse together the Horse of the Floral Knights on my field with the Sacred Knight's Spearholder in my hand in order to Fusion Summon Centaur Mina in attack Position!" On cue, the red-haired female knight fused its top half with the lower half of the horse, creating the Greek mythological creature known as the centaur.

**[Centaur Mina: LV6/2200/1600] [Attack Position]**

"Go, Centaur Mina!" Sherry ordered with a raise of her arm. "Attack Gravekeeper's Descendant! Grace Illuminate!" Odion braced himself as the horse warrior charged through his defenses and sliced through his weaker Monster with a slash of its sword, Odion grunting in pain and clutching his chest.

**[Gravekeeper's Descendant's ATK: 1500]**

**[Odion's LP: 4500 - 3800]**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Sherry finished, the cards appearing out in front of her on the track. "Now it's your final turn!"

"My turn!" Odion cried. "Draw!"

**[SC: Exploration 12 / Fortune Ark 2]**

**[Odion's LP: 3800]**

"I won't let you defeat me without a fight!" Odion cried, slapping a card onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon Gravekeeper's Charmer in Attack Position!" Beside Odion appeared a tan-skinned woman dressed in a slightly revealing top and a short skirt holding a staff firmly in hand.

**[Gravekeeper's Charmer: LV4/1700/1500] **

"Go, Charmer!" Odion ordered, pointing his finger to Sherry's field. "Attack Mina Centaur! Alluring Dance!" The female warrior waved her staff around erotically while shaking her body, causing some confusion in the eyes of Sherry's knight. "What?!" Sherry cried, her eyes widening. "You're attacking a weaker Monster?!"

"I activate Gravekeeper's Charmer's effect!" Odion continued confidently, smirking. "When this Monster battles, I can switch control of the target and continue the battle!" Just in time, however, Sherry gave a raise of her arm to lift the card she had on the field. "Trap, activate Negate Attack!" The attack was canceled out by a vortex last second, also stopping the effect. "The attack is negated and the Battle Phase ends!"

Growling, Odion realized there was nothing else he could do to attack this turn. "I set two cards face-down to end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Sherry declared, shifting her arm to the side as she drew from her deck one last time.

**[SC: Exploration 12 / Fortune Ark 3]**

**[Sherry's LP: 2600]**

"During my Standby Phase, the effect of Fleur Cursed Gift activates!" Sherry said sternly, pointing at Odion as she passed along the track. "You take 500 points of damage for each Monster Card in your Graveyard! You currently have 14, so that's 7000 points of damage!" Odion screamed in pain as the dark fog lingering on his field exploded and sent him crashing against the side rail.

**[Odion's LP: 3800 - 0]**

Despite his pain, Odion grunted and endured it as he held onto the key card of his team tightly in his hand. Maintaining her fierce expression, Sherry pulled a U-turn and headed back toward her pit booth where Crow was waiting.

…

Witnessing the defeat from across the track, Etzel scoffed in disgust. "These stupid assassins are getting their asses handed to them out there…! How pathetic…!" Gritting his teeth, Etzel turned back toward Brave and ordered his lineup of Monsters with a whip of his arm. "Go, Tour Guide of the Underworld! Attack directly! Demonic Mad Dash!" Brave once again took a charging smash from the demon train, knocking him across the track.

**[Tour Guide of the Underworld's ATK: 1000]**

**[Brave's LP: 1400 - 400]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 1 - 0]**

"Go, Dark End Dragon! Direct Attack! Dark Fog!"

**[Dark End Dragon's ATK: 2600]**

Etzel grinned as the attack collided, about to declare his victory when a giant golden apple suddenly appeared to absorb the impact. Etzel's grin faded when he saw Brave survived the attack, still riding behind in. "I activated a Trap Card!" Brave explained, pointing to the card flipped face-up on his field. "The Golden Apples! This card activates when I take Battle Damage and increases my Life by the amount of Battle Damage I took!"

**[Brave's LP: 400 - 4000]**

Etzel's mouth shot open in shock at seeing his opponent suddenly back at full strength. "Not only that, but it Special Summons a Malus Token to my field with Attack Power equal to the amount of damage I took, 3600!" Behind Brave appeared a large golden apple accompanied by a mass of fog taking on the appearance of a demon.

**[Malus Token: LV1/3600/3600] [Attack Position]**

Etzel growled, staring daggers into Brave through his rearview mirror. Brave smirked at this, giving a cocky laugh of his own. "You should pay more attention to your opponent or you'll fall victim to the Trickster of Team Ragnarok!"

Etzel forced a twitchy grin, attempting to retain control over the field despite the sudden turnaround. "Turn end!"

"My turn!" Brave declared. "Draw!"

**[SC: Royalty 5 / Ragnarok 1]**

**[Brave's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts in Attack Position!" Brave started, placing the card on his Duel Disk as the black and yellow horse appeared on the track.

**[Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts: LV4/1600/1000]**

"Go, Guldfaxe!" Brave ordered as the horse galloped forward. "Attack Tour Guide of the Underworld!"

**[Tour Guide of the Underworld's ATK: 1000]**

The horse rammed into the woman as well as her demon train, smashing them both before destroying them into digital data. Etzel groaned in pain as he felt the damage.

**[Etzel's LP: 4000 - 3400]**

"Malus Token," Brave continued fiercely, "attack Dark End Dragon!" The mist lunged forward and sucked the life out of the dragon before destroying it, leaving Etzel's field open.

**[Dark End Dragon's ATK: 2600]**

**[Malus Token's ATK: 3600]**

Etzel screamed as the pain once again transferred to him, causing his D-Wheel to rock back and forth from the pressure.

**[Etzel's LP: 3400 - 2400]**

**[Royalty's SC: 5 - 4]**

Smirking, Brave let his arm fall back down. "Turn end!"

Etzel flashed his teeth in annoyance, realizing he had to start over from scratch again. "Don't get too cocky! I've got plenty of other strategies up my sleeve! My turn!"

**[SC: Royalty 5 / Ragnarok 1]**

**[Etzel's LP: 2400]**

A few turns had already passed since Brave used Skuld to rearrange his deck, so Etzel finally drew a new card. He now held the other three cards in his hand that had been revealed in addition to this fourth card. "I activate Pot of Greed!" Etzel started, drawing his two cards from his deck to total five cards in his hand now. Eyes flashing murderously upon seeing the cards he drew, Etzel immediately placed on of them onto his Duel Disk. "All of my moves up until now were meant for this! I Summon Chaos Necromancer in Attack Position!" Appearing beside Etzel on the track was a caped demon wielding several strings that immediately entered into the dirt of the track.

**[Chaos Necromancer: LV1/0/0] **

Etzel let out a long laugh as several spirits of formerly destroyed Monsters were yanked up out of the dirt, attached to the strings. These Monsters were a mixed bag of Gishki, Psychic, and Fiend cards. "Necromancer's Attack Power is equal to the number of Monsters in my Graveyard times 300! Thanks to your battle just now, I have a total of 14 Monsters in my Graveyard! So Chaos Necromancer's Attack Power is…" Etzel licked his lips sadistically as the stats flashed on the screen.

**[Chaos Necromancer's ATK: 0 - 4200]**

Brave's eyes widened as he instantly realized he'd been outclassed. Laughing, Etzel gave a flick of his wrist as he declared the battle. "Go, Chaos Necromancer! Attack Malus Token! Chaos Perfect Soul!" The caped demon charged up its hands and sent a powerful blast of red energy spiraling through the possessed apple and straight into Brave's chest, causing him to clench his teeth together tightly in pain.

**[Chaos Necromancer's ATK: 4200]**

**[Malus Token's ATK: 3600]**

**[Brave's LP: 4000 - 3400]**

"Hmph!" Etzel scoffed, wiping some dirt off his cheek. "Now we're even one for one! I set two cards face-down! Then I remove two Speed Counters with Final Speed World to recover 1000 Life!"

**[Etzel's LP: 2400 - 3400]**

**[Royalty's SC: 5 - 3]**

His expression hardening, Etzel thought to himself that those extra Life Points were for backup, but he didn't think he'd need them. "Turn end!" Forcing a smirk, Etzel and Brave met eyes as they turned to face one another on their D-Wheels. "Don't you think you should stop screwing around already?" Etzel asked mockingly, receiving a playful shrug from Brave. "You should talk," Brave replied softly, smiling widely. "Here I thought you had some new tricks after whipping out Dark End Dragon, but it's just Chaos Necromancer again. It's an effective strategy, but don't you think it's boring to use the same thing you used to win your Duel yesterday? I'm the ultimate trickster, after all, so you can't beat me with tricks I've already seen once."

Etzel's grin widened at this, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "You're not one to talk either. After all, didn't you defeat that girl named Aria from Team Elemental using the Malus Token/Golden Apples strategy? That's why I had Chaos Necromancer on hand because I already anticipated it!"

"In other words," Brave said, "we're both not taking this too seriously. Maybe it's time we kick it up a notch?" Nodding fiercely, Etzel laughed a reply. "Sounds good! Go ahead and call out your God so I can crush it! I know you have a Tuner Monster in your hand because you revealed it before due to Ambitious Gofer's effect!"

Still smirking, Brave placed his hand over his deck as his Rune Eye suddenly started to glow. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Royalty 4 / Ragnarok 1]**

**[Brave's LP: 3400]**

"I Summon Mara of the Nordic Alfar in Attack Position!" Brave cried, slapping the card down and manifesting a blue spirit creature with red eyes.

**[Mara of the Nordic Alfar: LV2/1000/500] **

"When used as Synchro Material, the other materials for the Synchro Summon are two Nordic Monsters from my hand!" Brave explained, revealing the two cards. "I'm Tuning my Level Two Mara of the Nordic Alfar with my two Level Four Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfars!"

**(2+4+4=10)**

Etzel's grin stretched as the field lit up with a dark purple light, the two alien-like glowing creatures from Brave's hand joining the ghost on the field into one body. The form took on a massive shadow now towering above the stadium.

"A fickle god is born in Asgard! Laugh at the world while you show them absolute power! Synchro Summon! Descend, Loki, Lord of the Aesir!"

The shadow finally came into view, revealing the sinister barded face of Loki, dressed in his jester-like attire and floating cross-legged above the stadium. Loki gave a malicious cackle as it stared down at Etzel, who grinned back up at the God. "At last you're here, Loki!"

**[Loki, Lord of the Aesir: LV10/3300/3000] [Attack Position]**

"Now go, Loki!" Brave cried with a whip of his arm. "Attack Chaos Necromancer! Vanity Volt!" Laughing, Loki charged up a bullet-shaped ball of black energy with its two hands before shooting it toward the puppeteer of souls on Etzel's side of the track.

**[Chaos Necromancer's ATK: 4200]**

As the ball of energy soared over to his Monster, Etzel let loose a long-winded cackle. "Have you lost your mind?! Attacking with a weaker Monster?! If you really want pain that badly, I'll be more than happy to give it to you! Now counter-attack, Chaos Necromancer!" The demon puppeteer was charging up a blast of energy of its own when a sudden smirk came to Brave's lips. "Trap, activate! Nordic Relic Megingjord! This card doubles the Attack Power of an Aesir Monster I control until the End Phase!"

**[Loki, Lord of the Aesir's ATK: 3300 - 6600]**

Etzel's eyes went wide as the attack continued advancing toward him. Scoffing sharply, Etzel gave a whip of his arm to reveal the card he had on the field. "Trap, activate! Hate Buster!" Etzel let loose a cackle before explaining the card's effect. "This card activates when a Fiend-Type Monster I control is targeted for an attack! It destroys both the targeted Monster and the attacking Monster and then inflicts the attacking Monster's original Attack Power to both players as damage!"

Grinning to himself, Etzel shot his eyes over at Brave as he passed along a corner. Everything was going just as Etzel had planned. Etzel was naturally aware of Loki's effect to negate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase. Brave would foolishly negate his first Trap while his real Trap still remained face-down! Loki could only negate one Trap per turn! Eyes stretching maliciously, Etzel's grin widened to sickening proportions. "You don't want to take damage as well, right?! All you have to do is use Loki's effect to negate the attack!"

Just as Etzel started laughing again, his voice fell flat suddenly when he saw Loki cracking apart. "Wh-What?!" Glancing over at Brave, Etzel was shocked to see a wide smirk on the man's face. "Y-You fool! You aren't going to negate it?! You're going to take damage as well!"

Etzel could do nothing but scream in horror as his own Trap destroyed both Loki and Chaos Necromancer simultaneously, the resulting explosion smashing into both Etzel and Brave and sending them sliding across the field, both slamming their breaks last second to keep from crashing. Consumed by pain, both D-Wheelers screamed as they took a nasty hit.

**[Etzel's LP: 3400 - 100]**

**[Brave's LP: 3400 - 100]**

Out of breath and bleeding from his forehead, Etzel grunted curses at his opponent. "D-Damn you, you reckless fool…! Are you…totally…insane?!" Emerging from the smoke directly across from him, Brave forced a laugh despite his similar beaten appearance. "Call me reckless if you like, but I'm no idiot…! You were planning to use that second Trap on your field instead, right? Now your Monster's destroyed and my Loki will return! I set one card face-down…! Turn…end!"

A moment of silence passed over the D-Wheelers as the sound of the roaring crowd overcame their senses. Just as Brave was about to demand for Etzel to make his turn, a sudden ear-pitching cackle caught him off guard. Glancing up, he was shocked to see Etzel suddenly wearing a wicked grin and vein-popping eyes despite his sad, pained state. His expression hardening, Brave merely returned the glare. "I think you're the one who's lost his mind here…"

Over in the Team Royalty pit booth, Anselm shifted uncomfortably off in the corner where Misaki stood, something about Etzel's current appearance flashing on the live screen sending chills up his spine. "Again…"

In the Team Judgment booth, Fynn chuckled as he folded his arms against his chest nonchalantly. "_He's_ coming, eh? I guess this Brave bastard deserves credit for driving him to this point."

Toward the back of the bleachers up above, Jophiel started laughing amusedly, slapping his hand against his head. Near him, Divine gave a raise of his eyebrow at the man's sudden outburst. "What's up with you suddenly?"

Still smirking, Jophiel folded his arms and turned toward his cohort, showing nothing short of amusement in his glossy eyes. "That child down there is as unstable as ever. You see, the trauma that child suffered from the previous incident during the civil war in Germany really shook his brain cells up, you know?" Laughing, Jophiel pointed to his skull to emphasize his point. "Ever since then, he's been a mental freak. Sometimes he's as quiet and harmless as a lamb, spending days at a time by himself. Sometimes he's impulsive and tries to put on a front, attempting to use cheap tricks to end his matches quickly. See, under normal circumstances Etzel is a coward."

"Hmmm, then why would Kappler place him second-in-command?" Divine asked curiously, glancing down at Etzel laughing in the stadium below. "Seems counterproductive, doesn't it?"

"Here's the thing," Jophiel continued with a flick of his hat. "Alf's actually a pretty sick guy. He knows about Etzel's mental struggle with multiple personality disorder. If he were some no name grunt, he'd never get pushed to his absolute limits. However, the expectations placed on his shoulders as one of the leaders causes him so much stress, all it takes is a few brutal hits from his enemies to push his mind over the edge… and when that happens, well, let's just say he's a sick little puppy, if you get my drift…" Taking his hat off his head, Jophiel continued in a dark tone, "That's what makes Alf capable as a commander. He's heartless and uses his closest subordinates like tools, utilizing their strengths and weaknesses. Even a fragile, unstable mind like that child's can be utilized to create an insane creature. As he is now, Etzel's probably even more crazy than the hound and the old pervert."

Still cackling, Etzel began to lick blood off his lips before finally speaking. "I wanted to end your suffering quickly, but you just had to push me to this limit… If you want to die a painful death so badly, I'll let you experience hell beyond your wildest imagination! A hell so dark you'll beg me for your life like a whimpering dog! Nothing you say can stop me, the great Bakura, from sending you to an early grave, so prepare yourself!"

Brave felt something stirring up inside Etzel from his Rune Eye that he didn't sense before. What was this madness similar to that of the Dark Synchro Monsters? Pointing his finger, Etzel finished up his threat fiercely. "I hereby declare a prophecy! In just seven turns, you'll lose this Duel in a bloody, painful death!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The explosion from Loki's attack flashed in the far distance out through the Dome Stadium roof where Riley, Rom, and Lake faced one another atop the roof of the abandoned warehouse. Seeing Loki's giant form hovering through the stadium in the horizon, Riley immediately realized the situation. "Looks like the generals have already started their fight," he said quietly, narrowing his eyes as he returned his gaze toward his enemy. "Looks like I need to wrap up this job quickly…"<p>

His expression icy and determined, Rom stared Riley down like a beast cornering it's pray. "You're under arrest for your evil deeds against humanity," Rom repeated grimly, taking a step closer. "Then you'll tell me Murdock's location."

Riley gave a scoff at this, showing no signs of surrendering himself. "We're trained assassins of Urteil! You really think your petty threats work against us?!" Eyes flashing wickedly, Riley gave a cock back of his arm, pulling a string attached to his coat sleeve and unleashing five triggered grenades he had hidden inside his coat. "In the event you managed to defeat my underlings, I made sure to lure you up onto the roof so you'd have no escape! Now die and fall to the ground below!"

Both Rom and Lake reacted at the same time as the grenades fell underneath the A.D.'s agents' feet, their eyes widening with alert. What Riley wasn't aware that this was nothing new to either of the two men, who had dealt with threats from artillery and firearm on a daily basis during their time in a warzone. Rom immediately felt his senses sharpen as his mind entered survival mode, the clicking of the grenade only hastening his actions. In mere seconds, Rom was able to conclude that the grenades could injure people if he kicked them down below and sending them back at Riley would do no good either because he needed him alive. With swift movement of his legs, Rom gave a sharp spin around before using the full force of his boot to kick the grenades straight up into the air above all the nearby buildings by several feet due to his sheer strength. Before the bombs could fall back down, they reached their detonation point and exploded one after another like a series of fireworks in broad daylight, immediately attracting attention from nearby citizens down below.

Seeing his plan fail, Riley took one look at the powerful man standing before him and found himself unable to fight back against him. Panicking, Riley attempted to dash back toward the entrance into the building, only to find himself cut off by Lake, standing with a gun in his hands. "Stay right there! You won't be able to get past the both of us!"

Sweating like a pig now, Riley could only curse loudly and swing his arms around. "Miles, you traitor! How dare you defy us! Do you have any idea what _Heilandes_ will do to you when he finds out?!" Flashing his teeth, Lake shook the gun in his hand threateningly as he responded. "I no longer care what you do to me! I've sworn to help Raynor take you bastards out and save River, even if it costs me my life!"

Just as Riley was about to reply, he heard Rom approaching from behind, immediately whipping around cautiously. Rom had his Duel Disk raised and activated, his eyes narrowed and stone. "Duel against me, Urteil member. If you win, we'll let you go. But if you lose, you'll be spending some quality time with _me_…"

Shivering at the eyes of the emotionless man glaring him down, Riley attempted to put on a bold front by activating his own Urteil Duel Disk. "A-A Duel, huh? If you want one, I'll give you more than you can handle!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>At the same time, Varon and Carly were attempting to take an uncooperative Lara to see Hayato. Varon had his hand cuffed to Lara, but she was struggling to escape and throwing a good tantrum. "Let go of me, Varon! I told you I have someone I need to see!"<p>

"I told you to stuff it!" Varon shouted, giving a sharp tug of his cuffs. "I'm not playing around with you! I'm seriously pissed off right now! Where the heck have you been all this time anyway?!" Lara scoffed, obviously not in a particularly good mood at the moment. "I've been dealing with many things! I even Dueled against a masked woman and a gothic worm guy."

"The hell are you talking about?" Varon grumbled. Carly laughed nervously behind the two, rubbing her head. Maybe you guys should calm dow-" Carly's voice cracked into a scream when she suddenly saw Lara lunge out at a random man walking by, opening her mouth and clamping her teeth down onto his shoulder. As the man screamed in horror, Carly's eyes popped out of her head. "Wh-What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"G-Get the hell off of me, you freak!" the man cried, attempting to pry Lara's teeth off his shoulder. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" As he said this, the man lunged forward with his free arm to grab her, but Lara immediately released her hold and dove behind the approaching Varon. His skin now red and swollen, the man immediately got into Varon's face before he could figure out what happened. "Is this your brat, you asshole?!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Varon growled, eyeing Lara through the corner of his eyes. In response, Lara gave him a pat on the back and pushed him closer into the man's coffee-smelling breath. "Please help me, Grandpa!"

"Grandpa?!" Varon fumed, but had to deal with the grouchy middle-aged man swinging his fists up and down before he could scold Lara. "Don't you think your granddaughter's a bit old to be attacking strangers like that?! Hmmmmm?! Huh?!" The man cried, splattering spit over an irritated Varon's face. Quickly getting angry himself, Varon got right back into the man's face. "Oh, get over it you pencil pusher! So what if someone bit you on the shoulder?! Just deal with it!"

"What did you just say to me?!" the man growled, pressing his nose against Varon's maliciously. "How'd you like me to bite your shoulder, eh?! Or should I just beat the ever-loving shit outta you?!"

A vein popping out of his forehead, Varon finally snapped and grabbed the man by the collar. "If it's a fight you want, I'll break your nose five times over, punk!"

"Wait a minute!" Carly suddenly interjected, stepping between the two and pushing them away with her hands. "How about we settle this like adults?!" Both men instantly turned toward her with scrunched up noses and veins all over their face. "Stand back, girl!"

"C'mon, knock it off already!" Carly said, taking a step back as the two were raising their fists and surrounding each other. Just as she was about to say something else, she suddenly felt Lara hop onto her back and place her arms on her shoulders. "Wh-What are you doing?! G-Get off!" Carly grunted, swinging back and forth as Lara planted her feet under the back of her knees, reaching her hand down the young woman's shirt and digging around. Carly groaned in annoyance and before she could pull the woman off, Lara had already jumped off her and over to Varon.

Varon, meanwhile, was just about to swing his fist toward the attacking man when he suddenly realized his movement had been stopped by a sudden increase in weight. Eyes widening, Varon saw a shadow above his head and glanced up in shock when Carly was screaming and flying right over his head, straight onto the attacking man. The man grunted as Carly's rear grinded him into the pavement, knocking him unconscious with several people watching in confusion in the background. Still confused, Varon lowered his eyes to where his wrist was now handcuffed to Carly!

"Wh-What the hell is this?!" Varon screamed, his eyes popping out of his head. With Carly still recovering from her fall on top of the pulverized man, Varon attempted to run over to grab Lara by the ankles, pulling Carly along with him, only to find himself falling face first into the pavement with a thud. Kicking his legs uncomfortably, Varon quickly realized that the shoelaces on his black boots had been tied together! And of course, Carly was pulled down straight on top of him due to her being cuffed to his arm. "Little bitch…!" Varon grunted, attempting to reach into his side pocket for the key only to realize it was no longer there. "Wh-When did…?!" Varon glanced up at Lara, who wore her usual neutral expression on her face. "Damn you, Lara! Give me the key! Now!"

"No way!" Lara said, raising Romero out in front of her. "You'll have to go get it yourself!" With her free hand, Lara pointed toward Carly's chest, causing both Varon and Carly to freak out. With that, Lara ran off and left the two tangled in a knot with Varon now on top. "Dammit, I've got no choice now," Varon grunted, placing his hands to each of Carly's sides on the pavement and staring down into her eyes. "Carly, give me the key!"

"H-Hell no!" Carly shrieked, slapping him in the face. "I'm not taking off my shirt here! It's way too embarrassing!"

"This isn't the time for that crap!" Varon screamed, turning red in the face. "I need the key! Take off your shirt! Now!"

"No! I'm not taking off my shirt for you!"

"Do you want me to rip it off, dammit?!"

"Do it and I'll kick your ass! Then Jack will!"

"Like I give a damn! Just do it!"

"Never!"

As Varon grabbed at the young woman's shirt, several onlookers were eyeing Varon with disgust and dialing the police.

Elsewhere, Lara was running through a random alley with Romero held out in front of her chest. "Darn it, Romero! With Uncle Varon around, things are really gonna get annoying now! Well, we're gonna need a plan to deal with him, but first we need sugar so our brains will function!"

"Rawr! Rrr!"

"How rude, Romero! I eat people's brains, not the other way around! Bad boy!"

To Be Continued!

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>At the same time, Rom and Riley were squaring off against each other on the roof to the abandoned factory. As the onlookers below called the police, Rom and Riley stood their ground on opposite ends of the building's roof as they began their match. Lake remained silent, lowering his gun to his side as he watched cautiously.<p>

"Duel!"

**[Rom's LP: 4000]**

**[Riley's LP: 4000]**

"I take the first turn!" Riley declared, drawing his cards with a flick of his wrist. "Draw!" After drawing his sixth card, Riley added it to his hand before slapping another card onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in Attack Mode!" Appearing in a flash of purple lightning in front of the Urteil grunt, the demon clad in knight's armor raised its sword with a growl.

**[Zure, Knight of the Dark World: LV4/1800/1500]  
><strong>

"Then, I activate the Field Spell, The Gates of Dark World!" Riley continued, inserting the card into the extra slot popping out of the edge of the Duel Disk. Rom stared on as a large blue-tiled gate medieval in appearance emerged from the tiles of the roof behind Riley, white lightning flashing around it. "As long as this Field Spell remains on the field, all Fiend-Type Monsters gain 300 Attack and Defense Points!"

**[Zure, Knight of the Dark World's ATK/DEF: 1800/1500 - 2100/1800]**

"I then set one card! Turn end!" Riley said as his card formed by his feet on the roof. Still sweating, Riley began contemplating how he could get out of this. His previous Duel against Precious ended with a beating and according to his Intel, she was a First Ace. Rom was a Secondary Ace, which meant he shouldn't be as skilled as Precious in terms of Dueling. Yet, he managed to defeat ten Duelists all by himself in under ten minutes! Did Hayato Maeda make a mistake in his rating?! Shaking his head, Riley knew he just needed to focus on escaping at all costs.

"My turn!" Rom declared, glancing at his cards before placing his hand over his deck. "Draw!"

**[Rom's LP: 4000]**

"I activate the Spell, Gladiator Beast's Respite, from my hand!" Rom said, inserting the card. Just as he was about to explain the effect that allowed him to send Gladiator Beasts from his hand into his deck to draw new cards, however, he saw sudden purple sparks crawling around his hand and card. "What…?"

"I activated a Trap Card!" Riley said, forcing a smirk. "This card activates when my opponent activates a Normal Spell Card! By paying 1000 of my Life, I can change that effect so that I am forced to discard one random card from my hand instead!" As he laughed, Riley noted silently to himself that the effect wouldn't actually be random because Urteil's technology was incredible! Thanks to the contacts he wore in his eyes, he could control the card effect and discard whatever card he wanted from his hand! "My Dark World deck works by Special Summoning from the Graveyard! Learn the terror first hand!"

**[Riley's LP: 4000 - 3000]**

After flinching from the pain of the EXPAIN System, Riley continued as a flash of purple light emerged on Rom's field. "I activate the effect of Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World I just sent to my Graveyard! When this card is sent to the Graveyard by the opponent's card effect, I can target two cards on my opponent's field and Special Summon it onto my field! But since you have no cards on the field yet, none of your cards will be destroyed." Rom narrowed his eyes as the purple light faded, moving over to Riley's field and manifesting into a huge bull demon with gold-plated armor.

**[Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World: LV5/2300/1400]**

Riley laughed at Rom's sour expression, making it a point to remind him of his Field Spell on the field. "Thanks to the effect of The Gates of Dark World, Goldd's Attack and Defense Points rise by 300!"

**[Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World's ATK/DEF: 2300/1400 - 2600/1700]**

Rom was getting visually irritated now, glancing down at his hand and noting the imbalance of Monster to Spell/Trap Card ratio. He was hoping to exchange two of his Monsters in order to get more support, but he would have to make do with the two remaining Spells in his hand. Glaring back up at his enemy, Rom said in his raspy British accent, "I'm not so weak that your petty tricks will stop me. I Summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo in Attack Position!" Beside Rom in a splash of water appeared his scaly blue fish Monster with salmon-pink under webbing around its arms and chest.

**[Gladiator Beast Murmillo: LV3/800/400]**

"Then," Rom continued, "when I control a Gladiator Beast Monster on my field, I can Special Summon Test Tiger from my hand!" Joining the fish Monster was an orange tiger wearing red armor around its back.

**[Test Tiger: LV3/600/300] [Attack Position]**

"I activate Test Tiger's other effect!" Rom continued, casting his arm to the side. "By releasing Test Tiger, I can send another Gladiator Beast Monster I control back into my deck in order to Special Summon a Gladiator Beast Monster from my deck and treat it as if it was Special Summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast Monster!" Both Monsters disappeared in a flash from Rom's field, replaced by a much stronger looking orange armored tiger surrounded by a ring of fire. "I Special Summon Gladiator Beast Laquari from my deck!"

**[Gladiator Beast Laquari: LV4/1800/400] [Attack Position]**

"When Laquari is Special Summoned by a Gladiator Beast Monster," Rom explained, "its original Attack Power becomes 2100!"

**[Gladiator Beast Laquari's ATK: 1800 - 2100]**

"Finally, I set two cards face-down to end my turn!" Rom concluded as his cards appeared on the field.

Watching the match from across the roof, Lake couldn't help but find his friend impressive. Even back in the military, Raynor had always been both psychically strong and incredibly intellectual. His intelligence was shining through even now with this game based on strategy that Project A.D.'s used to subdue criminals without spilling blood. Lake found his arm shaking slightly, looking into Raynor's eyes and wondering to himself if even someone like him could find a useful cause in life someday…

"My turn!" Riley cried, drawing another card. "Draw!"

**[Riley's LP: 3000]**

Grinning at the card he just drew, Riley reassured himself that he had the clear advantage here. Just a little more would be enough. "I release Zure, Knight of Dark World in order to Advance Summon Dark Ruler Ha Des in Attack Mode!" Riley gave a laugh as his Monster disappeared in a flash of sparks, the green-skinned overlord of the dead rising onto the field dressed in his creepy skeleton-like armor.

**[Dark Ruler Ha Des: LV6/2450/1600] **

"Thanks to The Gates of Underworld, its Attack and Defense Power rises!"

**[Dark Ruler Ha Des' ATK/DEF: 2450/1600 - 2750/1900]**

"Next, I activate The Gate of Dark World's effect!" Riley continued, cocking his eye maliciously as the giant gates behind him cracked open just enough to cast the entire roof in its blinding blue light. "Once per turn, I can Banish a Fiend-Type Monster from my Graveyard in order to discard a Fiend-Type from my hand in order to draw one card from my deck! I Banish Zure, Knight of Dark World from my Graveyard!" Eyes flashing conspicuously, Riley exchanged The Forces of Darkness Trap Card from his hand with a Fiend-Type he had hidden away in his sleeve, discarding it in order to draw from his deck. Grinning, Riley thought to himself that he rather disliked Jonas' tricks, but desperate times call for desperate measures!

Still smirking, Riley gave a lift of his arm as another flash of purple energy appeared on the roof tiles by his feet. "When Sillva, Warlord of Dark World is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can Special Summon him to my field!" Joining his increasing army was a silver-armored demonic warrior snarling fiercely.

**[Sillva, Warlord of Dark World: LV5/2300/1400] [Attack Position]**

**[Sillva, Warlord of Dark World's ATK/DEF: 2300/1400 - 2600 /1700]**

"I'm not done yet!" Riley continued, clocking an eyebrow as he inserted the card he just drew. "I equip the Equip Spell, Black Pendant, to Dark Ruler Ha Des! This card increases the equipped Monster's Attack Power by 500 points!" Ha Des gave an evil cackle as the dark-colored necklace formed around his neck, the energy from the object seeping into his body.

**[Dark Ruler Ha Des' ATK: 2750 - 3250]**

"Then I activate the Spell Card, Dark World Lightning, from my hand!" Riley continued loudly, raising the card and forming a series of purple lightning bolts in the clouds above the roof. "This card destroys one face-down card on my opponent's field! I then discard one card from my hand!" Riley again lifted a card hidden under his sleeve, slipping it into his hand to cover the discard cost he didn't have cards left for, which both Raynor and Lake noticed immediately. "I target the card to your right!"

As the lightning bolts rained down onto Rom's field, the muscular agent gave a fierce cry before shooting his arm into the air. "Quick-Play Spell, activate! My Body as a Shield!" Rom's card suddenly sucked the life out of him through his chest via a stream of white energy, casting a force field around his entire field that reflected the lightning. The repelled electricity was sent back toward Riley, zapping his card from his hand and causing him to flinch in pain. "What?!"

"My Body as a Shield," Rom grunted again, sweat pouring down his face as his card continued to drain him. "By paying 1500 Life Points, I can negate the effect of a card on the field that would destroy a card I control and then destroy it!"

**[Rom's LP: 4000 - 2500]**

Growling fiercely, Riley gave another whip of his arm. "In that case, I'll beat you down with force instead! Dark Ruler Ha Des, attack Gladiator Beast Laquari!" Cackling, the dark king charged up a powerful blast of black magic from his hands as he prepared to strike down the weaker Beast-Warrior.

**[Dark Ruler Ha Des' ATK: 3250]**

**[Gladiator Beast Laquari's ATK: 2100]**

As the attack landed, however, Rom's final card lifted in front of his feet. "Trap, activate! Waboku!" A red force field covered Rom's field, taking the impact of the magical dark magic and dispersing it without contact. "This card negates all Battle Damage and prevents my Monsters from being destroyed until the end of the turn!" Riley gritted his teeth at this, furious that his attack missed its mark. "That was a cheap trick!" he cried, ignoring the fact that he just cheated seconds ago. But since his Dark World Lightning Spell didn't resolve, he didn't need to discard the card he just added to his hand.

"Though the damage was negated," Rom continued, "the fact that you attacked my Monster didn't change. Therefore, I activate Gladiator Beast Laquari's effect! When this Monster is attacked or attacks, at the end of the Battle Phase I can send it back to the deck in order to Special Summon a Gladiator Beast from my deck! Appear, Gladiator Beast Samnite!" The flaming tiger was quickly replaced by a sabertooth warrior holding a sword and shield.

**[Gladiator Beast Samnite: LV3/1600/1200] [Attack Position]**

Scoffing, even Riley knew when it was time to stop. "Turn end!" Giving a shrug, Riley stared at the sabertooth warrior rather nonchalantly. "Still, I have to wonder why you would exchange your stronger Monster for a weaker one. Not that it matters, because none of your Monsters can beat mine!"

Despite his opponent's taunting, Raynor was suddenly visually calmer than mere seconds ago, drawing a deep breath before placing his hand over his deck. "My turn. Draw."

**[Rom's LP: 2500]**

"Lake, pay close attention." Both Lake and Riley were taken aback by Raynor's sudden words, their serious expressions softening. Turning toward his friend, Lake replied softly, "Raynor… What are you saying at a time like this?"

"I know you far better than any of these people," Raynor continued as he glanced down at the ground, his voice a bit softer than usual. "Yet, despite that, I wasn't able to help you when you needed me the most. I wish I could go back and reach out my hand, but the truth is that I'm a far weaker man than you give me credit for." Lake's eyes widened at hearing this as Raynor continued. "The truth is that I spent the past several years running away from my horrifying experiences during that time, even if it meant cutting off my relationship with those closest to me. For that, I'm truly sorry. But at the same time, you've also lost something important over the years."

Lake's eyes began to moisten slightly as his friend continued, the older man shaking slightly. "Raynor…"

"The man I knew… the Lake Miles I knew all those years ago would not have bowed his head so easily when his sister was in the enemy's hand! Do you really think they'll give her back to you unharmed if you obey their commands and carry out these evil deeds?!" Lake was about to reply to this, but found he suddenly couldn't find the words. "What you've lost, Lake Miles, is the courage to carve your own path, the thing I once respected you for! You used to always tell me to always fight for what you cared about, no matter how bad the odds are!"

His emotions stirring up, Lake finally mustered a response. "But it isn't that simple! When they've got someone hostage, what are you supposed to do?!"

"You wait!" Raynor snapped, finally raising his head to stare right into his friend's eyes behind Riley. "You wait, observe, and find the opening to take back what belongs to you! You would have said this in the past, and I know you believe it deep down! Even now it's not too late! Carve your own path and take back what's precious to you, Lake!" Narrowing his eyes, Rom inserted the card he just drew into his Duel Disk. "I activate a Spell Card from my hand! Cup of Ace!"

Seeing the large golden cup appearing in the center of the roof, Riley gave a sharp scoff and a wave of his arm. "So you're going to bet the outcome of this Duel on luck?! The odds of you getting to draw two cards from your deck are 50/50 with a coin toss! If you get Tails, I'll get to draw those cards instead!"

"Even so, I'll fight and do what I have to do to protect those precious to me!" Rom bellowed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a golden coin. "The likes of you would never understand!" Rom tossed the coin into the air, with both Riley and Lake staring on. "Your little speeches aren't enough to save _anyone_!" Riley roared just as the coin landed in Rom's hand. "Now reveal the coin and prove once and for all that-"

Riley's eyes went wide as Rom revealed the coin, showing Heads. "Don't be so sure of that," Rom replied darkly, his eyes narrowed and as cold as stone. "I decided to take a page out of _your_ book, thug." Rom flipped the coin he was holding over, revealing to both Riley's and Lake's shock that both sides of the coin were Heads. Eyes widening, Riley began stuttering and pointing a shaky finger accusingly. "Y-You damn cheater! You think you can blatantly cheat and get away with it, huh?!"

"Yes," Rom replied gravely, cocking his head slightly. "I can and will get away with it, just as you did. This is a street fight you started by kidnapping innocent people and conducting other illegal activities with Urteil! Just as you will cheat and pull tricks to get what you want, I will toss away my pride if it means saving those close to me! And I'll see that this fight you started is properly finished with your humiliating defeat!" Roaring, Rom immediately swiped two cards off his deck after returning his coin to his pocket. "Thanks to the effect of Cup of Ace, I draw two cards!"

"Th-They're just two cards!" Riley protested with a shaky fist. "What good can they possibly do you?! In case you didn't notice, I've got three powerful Monsters on my field! There's no possible way you can turn this match around with just two cards!"

"No," Rom said calmly, placing his hand over his deck. "These two cards will be enough." Closing his eyes, Rom slowly drew his two cards, both Riley and Lake sensing a sudden change in Rom's demeanor as a golden light flashed around his deck. "H-He…" Riley stammered, noticing a subtle yet real smirk appearing on the A.D.'s agent's lips.

"I activate the Field Spell, Colosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beasts!" Rom cried, slapping the card onto his Duel Disk's extension. Both Lake and Riley were in awe as the giant Gates of Dark World began to crumble, taking the flashing blue lightning along with it, as giant stone walls and pillars rose from the rooftop instead. Riley, sweat dripping down his cheek, screamed in terror as his field disappeared. "Impossible! You actually drew a Field Spell?! N-Now my Monsters will…!"

**[Dark Ruler Ha Des's ATK/DEF: 3250/1900 - 2950/1600]**

**[Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World's ATK/DEF: 2600/1700 - 2300/1400]**

**[Sillva, Warlord of Dark World's ATK/DEF: 2600/1700 - 2300/1400]**

Growling, Riley attempted to calm himself. "It's just one Field Spell…! Even if they lost 300 Attack Points, my Monsters are still stronger…! You can't possibly win with just one card!"

"Quick-Play Spell, activate!" Rom suddenly roared, whipping the card from his hand. "Half Shut!" Riley's eyes immediately went blood shot upon hearing this as Rom explained its effect. "This card halves the Attack Power of one face-up Monster on the field until the End Phase! But that Monster can't be destroyed in battle! I select your Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!" Riley gasped as his golden-armored Beast-Warrior's body shrank along with its points.

**[Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World's ATK: 2300 - 1150]**

"Go, Gladiator Beast Samnite!" Rom roared with eyes flashing like a tiger. "Attack Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!"

**[Gladiator Beast Samnite's ATK: 1600]**

Riley panicked as the sabertooth sliced through his Monster with ease using his broadax, the pain washing over Riley and bringing him to his knees.

**[Riley's LP: 3000 - 2550]**

Despite his pain, Riley glanced up at Rom with a half-forced smirk. "That attack didn't accomplish very much at all! After all that gloating, I thought you'd have a better trick up your sleeve!"

"I disagree," Rom said with a smirk of his own. "You obviously aren't aware of Samnite's Monster Effect! When Special Summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Monster, when it battles I can add one Gladiator Beast card from my deck to my hand!" Rom quickly sorted through his deck and retrieved the card he wanted before reshuffling and sliding his deck back into his Duel Disk. "Also, when Samnite attacks or is attacked, at the end of the Battle Phase I can return it to my deck and Special Summon a Gladiator Beast to the field from the deck! Come forth, Gladiator Beast Bestiari!" In a flash of light, the newest Monster taking on the form of a winged beast wearing green armor fluttered above the field.

**[Gladiator Beast Bestiari: LV4/1500/800] [Attack Position]**

"And I still haven't Normal Summoned yet this turn," Rom reminded Riley stoically, slapping the card he just added to his hand onto his Duel Disk. "I Normal Summon Gladiator Beast Torax in Attack Position!" Riley watched on hesitantly as the fat armored fish wielding a spear appeared in a splash of water.

**[Gladiator Beast Torax: LV3/1400/400]**

"I'm not done yet!" Rom bellowed, raising his arm high above his head. "By shuffling both Bestiari and Torax into my deck, I can Special Summon Gladiator Beast Gyzarus from my Extra Deck! Contact Fusion!" Riley took a step back in shock as the two Gladiator Beasts vanished from the field, only to be replaced by a far stronger looking bird warrior with thick steel armor.

**[Gladiator Beast Gyzarus: LV6/2400/1500] [Attack Position]**

"Now the effect of Colosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beasts activates!" Rom continued, the stone walls around him suddenly glowing a deep blue in color. "Every time a Monster is Special Summoned from either player's deck, I place one Gladiator Counter on this card and all Gladiator Beasts I control gain 100 Attack and Defense Points! Since I Special Summoned one Monster from my deck, Gyzarus gains 100 Attack and Defense Points!"

**[Gladiator Beast Gyzarus' ATK/DEF: 2400/1500 - 2500/1600] **

"Then I activate Gyzarus' effect!" Rom screamed, pointing his finger toward Riley's field. "When this Monster is Special Summoned, it automatically destroys up to two cards on the field! Double Feather Arrow!" Riley went pale as the two green feathers were sent flying across the field, piercing through both Dark Ruler Ha Des and Sillva, Warlord of Dark World, shattering them into a million pieces and leaving Riley's field completely empty. Stammering, Riley attempted to retain control over the situation. "But because you sent the equipped Black Pendant to the Graveyard, you take 500 damage!" Rom grunted as the black jewelry zapped him from inside Riley's Duel Disk.

**[Rom's LP: 2500 - 2000]**

"I will now end my turn with that!" Rom declared, letting his arm fall back to his side. Behind Riley, Lake couldn't help but smile at seeing Raynor dominating like this. It was possible that his friend had gotten even smarter since he last saw him.

"Damn you…!" Riley grunted, sliding a card off his deck. "It's my turn!"

**[Riley's LP: 2550]**

Glancing down at the card he drew, Riley acknowledged the current Life Points scores. The two of them were pretty equally matched in terms of points, but Riley had no Monsters he could Summon to the field, nor anything stashed away that could help him. If he takes a Direct Attack next turn, he'll lose! Gritting his teeth, Riley gazed again at the card he was holding, a Quick-Play Spell known as Inferno Tempest. This card would only activate when he took 3000 or more points of damage and would Banish all the Monsters in both players decks and Graveyards. It was a card meant for a desperate come back, but Riley couldn't afford to take 3000 points of damage in his current state!

Against a player like Rom who relied on the Monsters from his deck, it would raise his chances if he could somehow raise his Life Points above 3000, but it was a risky gamble. If Rom got even one other Monster out on the field it would make little difference. Even if he Banished Rom's Monsters, he still had access to his Spells and Traps anyway. It wouldn't be too farfetched to think Rom had considered that possibility and had cards that could return Banished Monsters, in which case he could find himself in a real jam. Riley instantly became unsure of himself, realizing that the clock was ticking and that he would not be tolerated if he failed again!

Flashing his teeth, Riley suddenly pulled a walkie talkie out of his pocket and raised it to his lips. "It's me. I wanted to avoid doing this, but I have no choice now. It's time for Plan C!"

Before Rom and Lake could figure out what was happening, several of the wounded grunts defeated by Rom early suddenly started crawling onto the roof from the entrance, carrying machine guns in their hands. "Listen, all of you scumbags!" Riley roared, still holding his card in his hand. "These two are criminals opposing Urteil who must be punished at all costs! I didn't want to cause too much of a ruckus but it's far too late now! Execute the both of them right here and toss their bodies overboard!"

"Riley!" Rom hollered furiously, whipping his arm to the side. "Have you no shame! You're not even going to finish the Duel?!"

Riley forced a nervous laugh, still shaken up but feeling in control. "I'm making necessary adjustments, something you people clearly don't understand! Whether it's Dueling or shooting, all that matters is that I accomplish my mission! But enough chat! Your lives end today, right now!" Grinning, Riley gave a snap of his fingers, instantly calling his men into action. "Now fire!"

Seeing the grunts about to pull the trigger, Lake felt something stir in his body that he hadn't felt in years. It was as if his old instincts from the battle field were suddenly reawakened in the split second it took for those grunts to shoot their guns. In the blink of an eye, dashing right past Riley and toward Raynor, Lake slammed his body into his friend, knocking Raynor across the roof tiles out of range of the bullets and taking two hits to his right shoulder. Gasping in pain and spitting up blood, Lake struggled to stay on his feet as he whipped his body around so he was shielding Rom from the shooters with his body. Panting heavily, Lake raised his pistol and shot two of the grunts in the chest, causing them to fall into a lifeless heap.

"Lake, get down!" Raynor cried, attempting to grab his friend by the legs to pull him down but failing. "Stay back!" Lake yelled in response, dashing away from Raynor and toward the shooters. "This is how I'm going to redeem myself!" Not having expected Lake to suddenly charge at them like that, some of the shooters hesitated to pull the trigger and paid the price with a sharp body slam to the gut, sending about three or four men sliding and rolling off the roof, crashing onto the street below. One of the two remaining grunts immediately reacted, shooting Lake two more times in the left leg. "S-Stay back, you bastard!"

Eyes going blank, Lake used the last bit of his strength to wrap his arm around the guy's neck, losing his balance and dragging the goon down the roof tiles with him and smashing into the final thug in the process. Lake and the two grunts were sent rolling straight off the roof, sending one last smile Raynor's way before his back landed on the ground with a hard thud and blood spilling out from his wounds. Staring in horror, Raynor scrambled toward the edge of the roof in desperation. "Lake! LAKE!"

Seeing Lake's act of sacrifice, Riley let out a loud cackle, raising his hands above him. "What a damn fool! Is he for real?! After doing all that to save his precious little sister he _actually _just threw himself off the roof to save some A.D.'s dog?!" Riley continued laughing, wiping tears from his eyes. "How stupid can you get?!" Riley's laughing came to a quick stop, however, when he saw Rom rising to his feet across the roof and glaring at him. Riley's face broke out in a sweat when he saw the murderous eyes of a man who once slaughtered thousands in the British military, living up to his nickname of the Gladiator. Riley immediately panicked when the well-built agent stormed across the roof in a rage, his eyes flashing like a wild beast as he passed through the slowly fading hologram of his Gladiator Beast Monster.

"S-Stay back, you monster!" Riley shrieked, his shaky hand digging through his pocket to reach for his hand gun. "Don't you dare-" Riley's voice cut off at the sound of a gun, fired from Lake's pistol Rom now held firmly out in front of him. It turns out the pistol hadn't fallen down with Lake and was now being used by Rom to shoot Riley straight through his arm, causing the goon to scream in pain and lose his grip on the weapon. As Riley's gun slid down onto the roof tiles, he grasped his now bleeding hand with hateful eyes. "H-How _dare_ you! You really think some lowlife punk like you can kill _me_?! I've lived on the streets far longer than you, you freak!"

Unfortunately for Riley, however, zero shits were given and Rom immediately discharged the gun through both of Riley's legs, causing him to holler and lose his balance. Screaming, Riley attempted to grab onto the edge of the roof as he slid off with his bad hand, only to cry out again due to the pain. Unable to keep his grip, Riley fell off the roof and landed directly onto his two legs, the bones snapping and the barely living agent screaming bloody murder in front of the group of people who gathered around when Lake fell earlier.

Panting, Rom stared down at the screaming Riley with absolutely no remorse. Remembering Lake, Rom's expression softened as he took a grappling gun he had attached to his tool bet and fired it toward the neighboring building and using it to swing down onto the pavement below. Running up to Lake, he was relieved to see his friend still breathing but barely conscious. "Stay with me, Lake! I'm going to get you treatment right away! You proved yourself just fine, you reckless son of a bitch!" The usually stoic Riley was tearing up at the sight of his dying comrade, but he quickly wiped his eyes and got down to business.

"U-Um, excuse me," said one of the men watching from the group of witnesses. "I'm not sure what's going on here, but I called an ambulance for your friend."

"There's no time for that!" Raynor snapped, his eyes red and disturbed. "There's been too many accidents! They won't be able to make it in time before he dies!" Rom knew the clock was ticking and that he needed to get over to the hospital ASAP. Scanning the group of witnesses, Raynor was relieved to see a few cars parked behind them. Getting a glimmer of hope in his eyes, Raynor immediately bowed his head before the group and started pleading with them. "Please let me borrow one of your cars! I'll give you my contact info and insurance info, but that's not important right now! I just need to get my friend to the hospital!"

The group was naturally hesitant, turning to one another and whispering. "I'm begging you!" Raynor said again, his voice more emotional than usual. "I'll give you anything you want later!"

After some more hesitation, a young man in his early 20's approached Raynor with a wide smile, his car keys in hand. "Here. Help your friend. Mine's the red Toyota." Looking relieved, Raynor returned the smile and bowed politely again. "Thank you so much!"

After giving the man his ID card with his contact info, Raynor wasted no time carrying Lake's dying body over to the red Toyota the young man pointed him to, placing him in the backseat in a laying position. Once Lake was securely in the car, Rom attempted to slow the bleeding from his four wounds using his short and jacket, but dealing with four gunshot wounds was no joke. He could bleed out in just a matter of minutes.

His eyes narrowing, Rom marched over to the still screaming Riley and slapped a pair of cuffs on his hands. "You're coming with me! I'll deal with you once I know Lake is safe!" Riley tried to protest, but couldn't even move at this point due to his back injury. Rom proceeded to tie a gag around his mouth before carrying his body roughly to the trunk of the Toyota and stuffing him inside. This sparked immediate protest from the crowd, including the owner of the car, but Rom immediately turned toward them apologetically. "Please excuse me. He's a very dangerous criminal and I don't want to leave him hear with you. I'm going to take him directly to the police station. Please call Security to pick up the rest of those thugs while I get my friend to the hospital."

With that, Raynor slammed the trunk shut, hopped in the front seat, and started the engine. Without sticking around to argue with the crowd, Rom hit the gas and sped onto the back roads, trying to find the quickest route to the hospital with his GPS.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Varon and Carly were now walking down a street in search of Lara after Varon ripped the key from her bra in front of a crowd of about 20 people. Embarrassed and teary eyed, Carly had sworn to get even with Varon for 10 minutes of their search with him patting his ears in annoyance. "I get it already!" he grunted, rolling his eyes. "I'm already being chased by the police for being a sex offender thanks to you, so what else do you want from me? After this, I'm definitely gonna catch that little brat and give her the spanking of a life time!"<p>

"That doesn't make you sound any less creepy, you know!" Carly shot over, causing the older man to growl in irritation. "Stop twisting my words around, dammit!" Just as the two were arguing, they suddenly caught a glimpse of the person they were searching for…right across the street inside the window of a cake shop! Mouths dropping open, they could only stare through the window where Lara was sitting at a table, with Romero on the other side in a booster seat, a fork stuck to his hand and a glass of milk in front of him.

"Now be sure to drink your milk, Romero!" Lara was instructing, wiping the plushie's face with a napkin. "Eating cake without milk is wrong and I won't stand for it." Several other customers were watching this with puzzled looks on their faces in the background. Just as they two were enjoying themselves, in came the now panting Varon and Carly right behind her. "Just give it up…Lara!" Varon said through pants, leaning forward to grab the young adult. "You may have bought some time, but you're not gonna get away from me this time!" Just as Varon reached out to grab her, Lara hopped off her chair and used her foot to fling it toward him. Grunting, Varon used his fist to smash through it, sending pieces of board flying all across the shop.

Sitting just across from them was a familiar chubby old man eating cake with a smile that soon turned sour when a piece of the board fell onto his plate. "NO!" the man screamed, his eyes going bloodshot. "Here I thought I'd have better luck eating my cake if I moved to Japan! WHY?! WHY IS THE CAKE A LIE?!"

Steam pouring out of his ears, Varon cracked his knuckles fiercely as he glared at Lara, Carly wide-eyed behind him. "You should know by now that you can't beat me with childish antics like that! How many times have we gone through this, you brat?!"

"Just go away already!" Lara cried, stomping her foot. "We're busy…eating cake! Romero says someone your age shouldn't be running around so much!"

"Just cut it out already!" Varon groaned, taking a step closer with his hands out in front of him. "You need to come with me now!" Stepping beside her on the other side of the table, Varon attempted to pull her plate away, only to barely dodge the young woman stabbing his hand with her fork. "What the hell are you trying to do?!"

"Get your own cake!" Lara cried, raising her plushie and pushing it into Varon's face as she worked it and made it growl threateningly at him.

"Come to your senses already, you brat!" Varon growled, grabbing her by the head and forcing her to look toward him. "Do you have any idea what's currently going on in this city?! We don't have the time to be screwing around like this! Things are really serious right now, you know! Hayato and Kaiba…"

As Varon went on, Lara's thoughts moved elsewhere as she stared down at her Romero doll blankly. _"Yeah, Romero," _she was thinking, somehow communicating telepathically with the plushie. _"I'm really fond of the chocolate fountain deluxe special here myself. The vanilla bean soufflé's pretty good too with a drop of hot fudge on the top." _With Varon waving his arms around dramatically, Lara suddenly got a random idea. _"Hey, Romero, do you think Ruka likes cake? How about we bring some to her?"_

"…and Urteil's currently teaming up with New Arcadia Movement and Jophiel Omniel to wreak havoc in the city! If we don't stop their terror, they'll drag this entire city down! Hey! Are you listening to me?! Huh?!"

Her thoughts interrupted suddenly, Lara cocked her head and said dryly, "No."

"Dammit, Lara!" Varon growled, grabbing her and shaking her. "This is serious! Lives are at stake here!"

_Blah, blah, blah…blah, blah, blah…Blah BLAH blah._

As Varon continued going on and on about the situation, his voice turned to mush inside Lara's head…as if he was an adult from a _Peanuts_ cartoon. As Varon kept talking, Lara was starting straight at him with an unfocused look in her eyes, more like she was trying to stare through him and at the wall behind him.

"…if that happens, the entire world could be at risk! We need to work together on this if we hope to take down Urteil! And that includes you, Lara! You're a member of the Project A.D.'s Black Ops whether you like it or not!"

Lara started yawning suddenly, waving her hand in front of her tearing eyes. _"Still...talking...so boring..." _Lara thought numbly, feeling incredibly lazy. Lara looked down at Romero in her hands and after staring at him for a few seconds, Varon's lecturing was cut off when Lara suddenly jolted up in her seat and held Romero up, with the doll facing toward her. Lara's fingers applied pressure to several specific places on Romero's body, causing a small black barrel to poke out of his mouth and shoot a small puff of gas into her face, Lara promptly falling face-down onto the table with a thud.

As several gasps were heard around the room, Varon immediately grabbed his face in frustration. "Dammit, Lara! Why the hell did you do that?!"

Carly instantly freaked out seeing this, running toward the woman and shaking her now limp body. "Wh-What just happened?! What's wrong with her?!"

"It's sleeping gas," Varon explained, burying his face into his hand. "It's a special technique of hers where she puts herself unconscious when she doesn't feel like listening to something. It's a special mixture that Lara created that works on her or her enemies. The only thing that can wake her up from this self-induced sleep is a special solution she designed that counteracts the gas."

"Why would she do something like that?" Carly asked, sweating a bit. "More importantly, isn't it dangerous to leave her like this for too long?"

"Hell if I know," Varon said, shrugging. "Only she knows what's in the original formula. She did give me a list to the counteractive gas in case of emergencies, but it's a huge list and it'll take us about an hour to gather the ingredients for." Sighing, Varon started toward the door and motioned for Carly to follow. "C'mon, Carly."

"Wh-What? I have to go too? Shouldn't I stay here and watch over her?" Waving her off, Varon replied nonchalantly, "She'll be fine. And I'm gonna need your help carrying the ingredients."

Carly sweat a bit as she followed him out the door, glancing back one more time and wondering what the heck she just witnessed. "So that's…Lara?"

Once outside, the two immediately started crossing the street toward a nearby shop when their attention was grabbed by something else entirely. Carly cut yelped when a sudden red car zoomed around the street corner leading up to the Dome Stadium's entrance. Varon and Carly yelled out in shock as Raynor slammed the breaks, just barely hitting them with the Toyota. "The hell do you think you're doing?!" Varon cried, shaking his fist. "Learn to drive, dammit!"

Varon stopped suddenly when he recognized the driver of the car as one of the Secondary Aces from Hayato's organization. "Wait, you're…Rom, aren't you? What the hell are you trying to do?" Rom also recognized Varon, knowing him as the mercenary Hayato had hired in the past for a number of top secret missions. But Rom was low on time and immediately cut to the chase. "Please! I don't have time right now! There's a dying man in the back!"

This immediately changed the demeanor of both Varon and Carly, who now showed concern in their eyes as they walked up to the car. "Does this have anything to do with Urteil?" Varon quickly asked, knowing they couldn't waste time on the small details. Rom simply nodded, raising his thumb and pointing to the back seat. "My friend's in the back. If you want to know, you'll need to get in. I'll explain as quickly as I can, but I'm heading over to the hospital next door."

"What about Lara?" Carly asked, glancing over at Varon. "Forget about her for now," he said softly, narrowing his eyes. "It's her fault for being a dumbass. We'll deal with her later, but this is more important. If you want, you can go sit with her and keep an eye on her."

"No, I'm coming too!" Carly insisted, showing her serious face. "No way," Varon started, only to see Carly shoot him a defiant look. "We can't waste time, right? Let me go! I also want to expose Urteil's actions!"

"Listen, y- Never mind." Varon stopped himself, knowing this wasn't the time to argue. "Fine, just get in. We can talk this over later once we help Rom's friend." Carly nodded, heading over to the backseat and opening the door. Seeing the injured Lake in the back, Carly sat on the very edge of the seat by his feet so as to not disturb him. Carly saw the severity of his wounds and couldn't help but clasp her hand over her mouth. "Poor man…"

Outside, Varon bit his lip in annoyance. The truth was that he wanted to wake Lara up and knock her to her senses more than anything, but Varon decided to put that issue to the side for now, knowing a man's life was on the line. Varon quickly got into the front seat with Rom. Once Varon closed the door, Rom hit the gas and headed toward the hospital just a couple of streets down, attempting to give the condensed version of his experience along the way.

Back inside the cake shop, several people were informing the manager what had happened while Lara continued to sit face-down onto the table. The old man from earlier had taken her cake and eaten it before running out of the building without her even knowing.

Once everything quieted down again, as if waiting for the noise to go away, Romero shot another puff of gas into Lara's face, making her instantly jolt awake. Lara was briefly confused but soon realized what happened, glancing down at Romero. "Are they gone?"

"Rawr! Rrr! Grrr!"

After getting her response and confirming for herself, Lara got up from the table and left the building, speaking to her doll as she passed through the front entrance. "Now we just need to find a way into the stadium since that jerk wouldn't let us go in," she said, rubbing her chin. "But don't worry, because I've got an idea I wanna try!" As she walked off down the road, Lara started glancing around left to right curiously, rubbing her chin in thought. "Now where would he park it?"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Not long after, Raynor and Varon had already carried Lake into the hospital with Carly running behind them. Despite their best efforts, however, another obstacle was now standing in their way. After getting the attention of the nurses and doctors and learning of this obstacle, Raynor instantly fell to his knees. "I'm begging you! Please save my friend!"<p>

"I understand how you feel," one of the doctors replied wearily, nervously rubbing his hand over his head. "It's not that I don't want to help your friend. But I'm afraid there's just no room right now. Due to the increasing number of patients coming from the mysterious incidents in the stadium, we're packed. There's honestly no open room to treat him… If you wait for an ambulance to transport him to another hospital…"

"There isn't any time!" Raynor screamed, tears in his eyes. "If you don't treat him now, Lake will die! Just do something, even if you have to treat him in the hallway!"

"Don't be reckless!" the doctor snapped, his eyes flashing with concern. "I understand that you want to save your friend, but attempting to treat a patient in the hallway would violate protocol! Plus, the necessary equipment we need for a wound of this significance can only be accessed in the hospital rooms! We can try to apply emergency first aid, but I'm afraid we can't place our other patients in danger! Everyone here is in critical condition!"

"Hey, doc," Varon cut in, stepping closer with Lake in his arms. "You're the one who's being reckless here! Can't you see this man's condition?! If you're low on rooms, just treat him in the same room as another patient!"

"It's not that simple!" a second long haired doctor interjected with a raise of his hand. "We aren't a five star hospital here! We're only equipped to fit two patients per room and we've already exceeded that limit by fitting three to a room! Stretching those limits anymore would be critical to both your friend and the other patients here! We have to follow protocol!"

"You can take your protocol and shove it!" Varon cried, punching his fist into a nearby wall and startling everyone around him. "Your job is to heal the sick and injured! If you can't do that, you don't have the right to call yourself a doctor!"

"Enough!" the first doctor cut in, narrowing his eyes. "Even as doctors, there are only so many things we can do! You're asking us to do the impossible here!"

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, Carly staring back and forth between Raynor, Varon, and the doctors. Just as she was about to ask them to at least call the ambulance already, a sudden deep voice spoke from behind.

"Stop this."

Everyone turned toward the nearby hallway where a familiar face was limping his way over using the sides of the walls as support. Recognizing the man right away, Raynor immediately cried out to him. "Boris!"

The leader of Team Elemental grunted as he pulled himself toward the doctors, sweat pouring down his face. "Just treat that man already!" he grunted, forcing his body to straighten up. "If you don't have the room to treat him, use my bed!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" a third doctor with glasses protested immediately. "You can barely stand! Your treatment is far from through! If we allow you to leave and something happens to you, we'll be held responsible! Now please return to your room!"

"Cut the bullshit!" Boris cried, giving a sharp whip of his arm. "This isn't the time to worry about your damn protocol or who's responsible! I'm giving you an option to treat this man! If you don't take it, what do you think the public opinion will be when news of your actions spreads?!" The doctors froze up at this, his words seeming to have struck a chord with him. "Besides," Boris continued, raising his finger toward the eye patch on his right eye. "I go way back with those two men over there." Boris moved his finger toward where Raynor stood next to Varon, carrying Lake. "Raynor Clayfield and Lake Miles saved my life! It's about time I returned the favor!"

"What about your wounds?" Raynor asked, raising his hand slightly. "Are you sure you're okay? Your Duel against Harald gave you significant damage." Boris shook his head, placing his hand over his chest. "I can't say I'm fully recovered, but my wounds are nothing compared to Lake's or even the other Duelists here. But I'm a sturdy man. I won't die from wounds like this. So go ahead and treat Lake."

After hesitating for a moment, the doctors finally reluctantly agreed. "Fine," the doctor with the glasses said. "It's not like we don't want to treat this man. If you're absolutely sure about this, we'll use your bed." Boris nodded one last time, finally springing the staff into action. "Get the patient into the bed and start emergency care immediately! Our first priority is to stop the bleeding! Get moving!"

Carly breathed a sigh of relief, wiping her hand over her forehead.

With that, the nurses got Lake onto a stretcher and carted him over to Boris' room where two of the D-Wheelers from Team Rampage were also being held. They immediately got Lake strapped to a life support system and worked to stop his bleeding. Knowing the chances were slim at this point, the doctors focused on trying to remove the bullets.

As the doctors worked, Boris sat on a bench in the waiting room beside Raynor, Varon, and Carly. "I'm mostly aware of what's happened since I lost my Duel," he said solemnly. "Urteil and the EXPAIN System are causing far too many problems for us. What do you intend to do, Raynor?" The older man turned his head and looked right into Raynor's silver eyes, seeing nothing but unwavering resolve.

"That should be obvious," Raynor replied stoically. "I'll do the exact same thing you would have done if you were in my shoes." This brought a smile to Boris' face, the man giving a light chuckle despite his pain and placing his hands on his lap. "You never change. Do what you need to do." Stopping to glance over at Raynor again, Boris flashed him a salute of his hand. "I'm too weak to charge on the front lines, but Team Elemental isn't completely crippled just because we lost the tournament. We'll do what we can to provide support from the sidelines."

"Okay," Rom replied with a nod, rising from his seat and motioning toward Varon. "In that case, I've got business to take care of." Varon gave a reassuring nod to Boris before following Rom out of the room. Carly tagged right behind them, much to Varon's annoyance.

When the three were gone, Boris took a deep breath before taking his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing a number. After waiting a moment for a reply, he heard the voice of his female subordinate. "Veronika? It's me. Tell the others to get ready. We have an important assignment today."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as he left the building, Rom's entire demeanor changed right before Carly's eyes. He went from begging on the floor with tears in his eyes to a completely emotionless vessel stomping down the parking lot with a completely blank expression on his face. Carly noticed Rom was headed toward the direction of the red Toyota he borrowed from the man before. "Where are we going now? What's that man planning to do?"<p>

Seeing Rom's expression, Varon gave a light chuckle. "Now there's a face I haven't seen in quite some time. He's no longer screwing around. When he looks like that, Rom could kill a man without a second's hesitation."

"Eh-Eh?!" Carly snapped, cocking her head toward the older man. "Kill?! Who's he going to kill?!"

"Just watch," Varon said with a sudden grin. "If you have the stomach to, that is."

Wasting no time, Rom popped the trunk to the car open, where Riley was gagged and handcuffed. Seeing Rom's rock solid eyes, Riley immediately grunted in protest, attempting to fling curses at him and break free from his confinement. Not so much as flinching, Rom balled his hand into a fist and gave him a powerful punch to his gut, most of the scream absorbed by the gag. As if that wasn't enough to leave Carly speechless, Rom suddenly took out a large knife from his pocket along with a small pickaxe, a hammer, a wrench, and a small three-pronged hook. Rom nonchalantly placed the objects on Riley's chest, causing the Urteil grunt to scream and wriggle in protest as he instantly feared what Rom planned to do with the tools. Showing no sign of mercy or sympathy, Rom started with the hook, lifting it in front of his lifeless eyes.

"Wh-What's he trying to do in the middle of a public parking lot?!" Carly freaked, grasping her hand over head. "Torture?! Is he really going to torture him?! I know he's a piece of dirt, but that's going too far!"

Varon heaved a sigh at this, shaking his head. "This is why I didn't want you tagging along. But now that you're here, you're going to see the darkness of our organization." Varon turned away from Carly to stare into Rom's back, a wide smirk on his face. "Justice is a fine line. There comes a time when one must become evil itself in order to purge evil. That's the kind of man Rom…no, Raynor Clayfield is. He's a man with two faces. On the battlefield, they had two names for him. While in combat under the British army, he was known as the Ruthless Gladiator. Off the field, they called him the Kind Gladiator." Laughing, Varon placed his hand over his hip. "A man literally split in half with purity and evil who can become an angel or a demon depending on the circumstances!"

Carly, now visibly sweating, gave a hard gulp as she listened. "He's as harmless as a fly to those he cares about and a total monster to his enemies," Varon continued, a gleam flashing in his eyes. "In that regard, I'm the same. I've done many things in the past better left buried for the sake of those I care about." Laughing, Varon glanced at Carly through the corner of his eyes. "Even after hearing all that and knowing what's about to happen, do you still want to tag along? For your own good, I highly recommend you stay behind if you don't want to regret it for the rest of your life. Once you see something, you can never un-see it…ever."

Carly was shaking by this point, but quickly shook it off. "I-I'm going! Even if it costs me my life, I'll see this history through until the end! That's what a reporter does!" Carly lifted her camera to emphasize her point. Varon couldn't help but smirk, thinking to himself that Carly had some guts despite being a reckless idiot.

As the two watched, Rom used his free hand to take out the small metal cylinder that activated the invisibility cloak, casting its effects on Rom himself and the entire car. Carly stared in on shock as Rom and his prisoner vanished entirely from her sight. "Wh-What's going on?!"

"What you're seeing is the technology Project A.D.'s stole from Urteil," Varon explained. "The invisibility cloak is able to distort the light around a specific radius, casting an illusion of invisibility. The second device Rom is about to use is called the sound distorter. Working in the same way, it is able to temporarily distort sound waves, hiding all sound within that radius for a short period of time. It's the perfect torture device. Without anyone seeing or hearing, that grunt will suffer intense pain until he finally gives the location we're looking for."

Carly gulped again, feeling extreme unease in the air. Though she couldn't see or hear what was happening, her sixth sense told her that unspeakable human actions were taking place inside the invisible barrier. "If you seriously intend to come along," Varon continued, his smirk fading as he turned fully toward her, "you're going to have to swallow whatever illusions you have about this fight ending without sin and bloodshed. If you think you can carry the sin of human evil on your shoulder for the good of humanity, come along. But know that I won't be able to protect you all the time. Don't blame me if you end up getting yourself killed for real this time…"

Carly nodded slowly, trying her best to hide her discomfort of his words. It was quite obvious that she was extremely shaken up by what she was witnessing, and Varon honestly couldn't blame her deep down.

After about ten minutes of eerie silence, both Carly and Varon completely tuning out all of the people behind them going about their daily routine, a noise was finally heard that sounded like the trunk of the car being shut. Carly winced a bit when she saw Rom's feet suddenly come back into view, followed by the wheels of the Toyota. Heart beating, Carly raised her eyes inch by inch as Rom came fully back into view. Her eyes increasingly widened in absolute shock when she saw the ridiculous amount of blood dripping down Rom's arms and bare chest, the tools he used to do the job lying by his feet dyed red. As Carly finally met Rom's eyes, she could only whimper silently at the sheer frightening lack of empathy in the man's eyes as if he had merely changed a tire. Carly noticed Rom was holding a photo in his hand that Riley had been carrying. The photo was of the little girl named River Miles, Lake's little sister, who had also been kidnapped.

"Let's go," Rom said quietly, picking up his tools and tossing them into the open back seat of the car. Saying nothing and ignoring the screams coming from the people who saw Rom appear out of thin air, the man quietly walked over to the front seat and got in. Smirking to himself, Varon motioned for Carly to follow despite her shock. Hesitating as she passed by the pools of blood and the specks staining the trunk, Carly finally worked up the nerve to get into the backseat, freaking out at the sight of the bloody tools just inches away from her.

As the car sped away, a sudden giggle was heard from the dark corner alleyway behind the hospital. Emerging from the shadows, Fester the clown cackled as he raised a phone to his ear. "Brother, it's me. Just as planned, the rat has taken the bait and is on the move."

In another location, Vester laughed when he heard this news. "Excellent. Riley's noble sacrifice will be well commemorated. Thanks to him, Urteil will live on." Grinning widely, Vester gave a sharp raise of his arm behind him toward a chained and bloodied Eirika and River on the floor. "Follow the bread trail and meet us at our headquarters, big man! By the time you get here, we'll already be gone!" Vester turned toward a random grunt in the corner to give his orders. "You! Prepare the two girls for departure! We're going to take them to our special place!"

Laughing, Vester took the photos Murdock gave them out of his pocket, burning a hole through Erika's and Rom's pictures. "That takes care of the big man and the girl. All that's left is the wannabe hero…" Smirking, Vester gave a cock of his head as he rubbed his finger over the picture of Yusha. "We've got a special stage prepared for you, Fusionist… No matter what happens, we'll redeem ourselves and regain _Heilandes'_ respect." Standing in the corner of the room with her arms crossed, Xiaolin silently nodded to herself, having just lost yet again to Eirika just a couple of hours earlier.

…..

Not far from the location, Yusha stopped to catch his breath on a random street after running for 30 minutes straight. Sweating profusely and psychically tired, Yusha glanced down at his GPS. To his dismay, the tracking device on both Mike and Erin were once again on the move. "D-Damn! And just when it finally stopped! Where the hell are they going?!"

Giving one last deep breath and a loud cry, Yusha pumped his legs and forced himself to continue, his eyes flashing ferociously as he ran. "Just hang on, Erin! I'm coming!"

….

Near the hospital where Rom and the others just left, Sabertooth was wandering around aimlessly looking rather irritated. "God, why do I have to get stuck searching for that Fusionist bastard? He went and hung up on me acting all suspicious. Now that Kotomo's ordering me to search for him, Eirika, and Rom because they're showing unusual activity. They're big enough to take care of themselves, you know, damn Kodomo!"

Laughing to himself, Fester grinned as he watched Sabertooth from behind the building. "Sorry, but you're not in the cards today. I'm afraid I'm going to have to make you disappear…"

…..

Back inside the stadium, Spring, Precious, and Shadow were watching the ongoing Duels from their station above the crowd in special seats. While they were tasked with keeping an eye out for suspicious activity, they were completely unaware of the events occurring outside and were heavily focused on Team Exploration's ongoing matches down below, where Crow and Isis were just meeting out on the track.

"It's getting pretty intense out here," Crow smirked, glancing over at Etzel and Brave just a few feet up ahead. "Shall we get started too?"

"You appear very confident," Isis replied in an icy voice. "I admit that Sherry LeBlanc has raised a very intelligent team, but it appears that she has already used up your team's ultimate trump card." Giving a shrug of her shoulder, Isis focused her eyes as she glared right into Crow's eyes as she drove alongside him. "All the remains now is the Trickster from Team 5D's known as Crow the Bullet. That hardly instills any fear in me."

Crow's grin only widened at this comment as he drew from his deck. "If it's fear you're looking for, you've come to the right place. I've got a lesson for you, sister! Sometimes what you _can't_ see is more fearsome than what you _can_ see! The great Crow-_sama_'s bag of tricks are far deadlier than you can imagine!"

Scoffing, Isis also drew her cards. "Big words coming from a man who already lost to one of our own… You shouldn't get too full of yourself just because you won in the previous round."

Narrowing his eyes, Crow's entire demeanor suddenly changed. "How do you know about my loss to Yukio Kyoji? Just who the hell are you people?"

"Who we are is of little concern to you, for you are already a dead man," Isis said darkly, raising a finger toward the card set on her field. "The card you see before you will guide your soul to the underworld…"

….

Simultaneously, Etzel and Brave were continuing their confrontation just up ahead. "I'm going to lose in seven turns, you say?" Brave asked, a smirk coming to his face. "Those are some bold words! Why don't you show me just what you mean by that?!"

Grinning, Etzel slowly slipped a card off his deck as he drove past the bleachers. "Very well. My turn. Draw…"

**[SC: Royalty 5 / Ragnarok 2]**

**[Etzel's LP: 100]**

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card from my hand… The Dark Door." Etzel said in an oddly eerie tone, inserting the card into his Duel Disk while cocking his head to the side. "As long as this card remains on the field, only one Monster can attack per turn." Brave noticed four of his Monster Zones suddenly blanking out, casting shadows in front of him on the track. "Then I Summon Creep's Messenger in Defense Position…" Etzel's grin widened as the shadow creature appeared on the field with a cackle.

**[Creep's Messenger: LV4/100/2000] **

"I then set two cards face-down," Etzel continued, giving a lazy wave of his hand as the cards manifested on the field. "Then, I activate Final Speed World's effects! By removing two Speed Counters, I increase my Life by 1000!"

**[Etzel's LP: 100 - 1100]**

**[Royalty's SC: 5 - 3]**

"Turn end!" Etzel declared with a creepy laugh. "Now make your move…if you've got the guts…"

Narrowing his eyes wearily, Brave drew his next card off his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Royalty 4 / Ragnarok 3]**

**[Brave's LP: 100]**

"It begins now!" Etzel declared at that moment, his eyes bloodshot and blank. "The seven turns of prophecy begin, predicting your death just seven turns from now! Turn by turn, you'll creep closer and closer to your death…" Etzel gave a demented laugh, his eyes flashing dangerously as Etzel glared back at him. Brave glanced down at his field, noting the Dromi the Sacred Shackles Trap Card on his field that could inflict damage to Etzel between the Loki's ATK and the ATK of a Monster he Banished from Etzel's field. Because Etzel currently has none, this would do nothing for him. The card he was holding in his hand, Speed Spell – Fires of Doomsday, would be of no help to him either. All he needed was one more turn and he was confident he could turn things around…

"I activate Final Speed World! I remove two Speed Counters to recover 1000 Life!"

**[Brave's LP: 100 - 1100]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 3 - 1]**

"Turn end!"

Cackling, Etzel gave a sharp raise of his hand as the card on his field suddenly flipped up. "This card begins the countdown to your death! I activate the Continuous Trap, Ouija Board!" Brave's eyes widened as the western board used to call the dead appeared on the field with a ghost holding the letter D floating above it.

"Take a close look," Etzel grinned, his eyes flashing murderously. "The spirits of the dead will spell out a Death Message for you every turn starting now! Once the letters D, E, A, T, and H are called to the field, you'll automatically lose this Duel and die a painful death!"

"Death…" Brave repeated, narrowing his eyes. "So that's your plan, huh…?"

Licking his lips, Etzel's eyes stretched maniacally. "So… What will you do _now_…?"

* * *

><p>oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's being held captive! With Urteil one step ahead of their enemies, the fierce Duels with Urteil and their assassins continue to unfold!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 45: "The Prophecy of Death"**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi (Main), Halo (A.D.'s Side Story), ZeroSaber39 (Lara scenes)<strong>

**Characters appearing from anime: Sherry LeBlanc, Crow Hogan, Brave, Harald, Odion, Isis Ishtar, Varon, Carly Nagisa, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Divine Mizuki, Hayato Maeda, Seto Kaiba**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Mahad, Etzel, Fynn Hartmann, Misaki Emu, Riley, Fester, Vester, Xiaolin, "Alchemist" Boris Lebedev, "Sabertooth" Elijah Hummingbird, "Spring" Haruka Yume, "Precious" Jewel Sherlock, "Shadow" Yung-soo Myoh), Halo ("Rom" Raynor Clayfield, Lake Miles, "Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi, "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri, River Miles, Kotomo Minami, Murdock Willard), ZeroSaber39 ("Juliet" Lara Terryal, Jophiel Omniel, Yukio Kyoji)**

**Duel Writing: Halo/GoldenUmi (Team Ragnarok vs. Team Royalty), Halo (Team Exploration vs. Team Fortune Ark), GoldenUmi (Rom vs. Riley)**

* * *

><p><strong>CardsCreated cards used in chapter:**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Forbidden Zone (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Continuous Trap**

**As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Spell Cards are treated as "Speed Spells". This card cannot be destroyed by any card effect.**

**Full Throttle**

**Trap**

**Activate only when the effect of "Speed World" activates. You gain 1 Speed Counter on "Speed World" during each player's Standby Phase.**

**Speed Barrier (Created by Halo)**

**Continuous Trap**

**The controller of this card cannot lose Speed Counters by Battle Damage**

**Skuld, Goddess of Aesir (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 9**

**Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect**

**2800/3400**

**1 Nordic Beast Tuner + 1 "Valkyrie" Monster**

**Once per turn, you can look at the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck and rearrange them.**

**D.D. Warrior Lady (Different Dimension Warrior Lady) **

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1600**

**After damage calculation, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can banish that monster, also banish this card.**

**Fleur Cursed Gift (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Trap Card**

**When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, your opponent gains 500 Life Points. 2 of your Standby Phases after this card's activation, your opponent takes 500 points of damage for every Monster Card in their Graveyard.**

**Gravekeeper's Descendant**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1500/1200**

**You can Tribute 1 other face-up "Gravekeeper's" monster to target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

**Rite of Spirit**

**Trap**

**Target 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster in your Graveyard: Special Summon that target. This card's activation and effect are unaffected by "Necrovalley".**

**Gravekeeper's Recruiter**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1200/1500**

**When this card you control is sent to your Graveyard: Add 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand.**

**Giant Ushi Oni**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2600/2100**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Ushi Oni". If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row.**

**Stygian Street Patrol**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1600/1200**

**When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard x 100. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Fiend-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from your hand.**

**Dark Designator**

**Spell**

**Declare 1 Monster Card name. If the declared card is in your opponent's Deck, add 1 of that card to your opponent's hand.**

**Ghost's Defense Sealing**

**Spell**

**Select 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls, and change it to face-up Attack Position. That monster's battle position cannot be changed, except by a card effect.**

**Tour Guide from the Underworld**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1000/600**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 Fiend-Type monster from your hand or Deck. Its effects are negated, and it cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster.**

**Aswan Apparition**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Effect**

**500/500**

**If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, you can return 1 Trap Card from your Graveyard to the top of your Deck.**

**Double Summon**

**Spell**

**You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.**

**Ambitious Gofer**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2400/100**

**Once per turn: You can target up to 2 monsters your opponent controls; your opponent can reveal 1 monster in their hand to negate this card's effect, otherwise destroy those monsters.**

**Mara of the Nordic Alfar**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Spellcaster/Tuner**

**1000/500**

**If this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster, the other Synchro Material Monsters are 2 "Nordic" monsters in your hand.**

**Big Eater**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Fiend/Tuner**

**800/0**

**You can send up to 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card.**

**Overdrive Teleporter**

**LIGHT**

**Level 6**

**Psychic/Effect**

**2100/1200**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. You can pay 2000 Life Points to Special Summon 2 Level 3 Psychic-Type monsters from your Deck. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.**

**Dark End Dragon**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**2600/2100**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner DARK monsters**

**Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card loses 500 ATK and DEF, and you send that target to the Graveyard.**

**Spiritualism**

**Spell**

**Return 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls to the hand. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated.**

**Mirror Force**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.**

**Horse of the Floral Knights**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Effect**

**400/800**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can draw 1 card.**

**Speed Spell – Speed Fusion**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Send Fusion Material Monsters from your hand or field listed on a Fusion Monster to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.**

**Sacred Knight's Spearholder**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Warrior/Effect**

**800/400**

**You can Tribute this face-up card on the field to add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.**

**Centaur Mina**

**LIGHT**

**Level 6**

**Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

**"Sacred Knight's Spearholder" + "Horse of the Floral Knights"**

**Once during each of your turns, you can negate the activation of an opponent's Trap Card, and return it to its original position.**

**Gravekeeper's Charmer (Created by Halo)**

**LIGHT**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**Level 4**

**1700/1500**

**When this card attacks or is attacked, switch the control of both monsters. During the Standby Phase after the turn this card is Summoned, you must Tribute this monster; then you draw 1 card.**

**Negate Attack**

**Counter Trap**

**Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.**

**The Golden Apples**

**Trap**

**When you take battle damage while you control no monsters: Gain Life Points equal to the battle damage you took, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Malus Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK ?/DEF ?). Its ATK and DEF are each equal to the amount of Life Points you gained by this effect.**

**Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Tuner**

**1600/1000**

**If your opponent controls a face-up Synchro Monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**Pot of Greed**

**Spell**

**Draw 2 cards.**

**Chaos Necromancer**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Effect**

**0/0**

**The ATK of this card is the number of Monster Cards in your Graveyard x 300.**

**Mara of the Nordic Alfar**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Spellcaster/Tuner**

**1000/500**

**If this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster, the other Synchro Material Monsters are 2 "Nordic" monsters in your hand.**

**Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 face-up monster you control except this card. Special Summon 1 "Nordic" monster from your hand with a Level less than or equal to the selected monster's Level.**

**Loki, Lord of the Aesir**

**DARK**

**Level 10**

**Spellcaster/Divine-Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**3300/3000**

**1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, when this card attacks and your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card during your Battle Phase, you can negate its activation and destroy it. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it during the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, you can select 1 Trap Card in the Graveyard and add it to your hand.**

**Nordic Relic Megingjord**

**Trap**

**Select 1 face-up "Aesir" or "Nordic" monster you control. Its ATK/DEF become double the original ATK/DEF, until the End Phase. That monster cannot attack your opponent directly this turn.**

**Hate Buster**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a face-up Fiend-Type monster you control is selected as an attack target. Select the opponent's attacking monster and your attack target monster, destroy them and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the opponent's destroyed attacking monster.**

**Zure, Knight of Dark World**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend**

**1800/1500**

**The Gates of Dark World**

**Field Spell**

**All Fiend-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Fiend-Type monster from your Graveyard; discard 1 Fiend-Type monster, then draw 1 card.**

**Gladiator Beast's Respite**

**Spell**

**Shuffle 2 "Gladiator Beast" cards from your hand into the Deck, then draw 3 cards.**

**Dark Deal**

**Trap**

**When your opponent activates a Normal Spell Card: Pay 1000 Life Points; the effect of that Normal Spell Card becomes "Your opponent discards 1 random card".**

**Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2300/1400**

**If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: If it was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, you can target up to 2 cards your opponent controls; Special Summon this card from the Graveyard, then destroy those cards (if any).**

**Gladiator Beast Murmillo**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Fish/Effect**

**800/400**

**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: Target 1 face-up monster; destroy that target. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Murmillo".**

**Test Tiger**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Effect**

**600/300**

**If you control a face-up "Gladiator Beast" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card to target 1 face-up "Gladiator Beast" monster you control; shuffle that target into the Deck, then Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" from your Deck, and treat it as if it was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster.**

**Gladiator Beast Laquari**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1800/400**

**If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, its original ATK becomes 2100. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Laquari".**

**Dark Ruler Ha Des**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2450/1600**

**Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. Negate the effects of monsters destroyed by battle with Fiend-Type monsters you control.**

**The Forces of Darkness**

**Trap**

**Target 2 "Dark World" monsters in your Graveyard; add those targets to your hand.**

**Sillva, Warlord of Dark World**

**DARK**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2300/1400**

**If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon it from the Graveyard, then, if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, your opponent returns exactly 2 cards from their hand to the bottom of their Deck, in any order.**

**Black Pendant**

**Equip Spell**

**The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**Dark World Lightning**

**Spell**

**Target 1 face-down card on the field; destroy that target, then discard 1 card.**

**My Body as a Shield**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card or monster effect that would destroy a monster(s) on the field (except during the Damage Step): Pay 1500 Life Points; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

**Waboku**

**Trap**

**You take no battle damage from your opponent's monsters this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.**

**Gladiator Beast Samnite**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Effect**

**1600/1200**

**If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can add 1 "Gladiator Beast" card from your Deck to your hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Samnite".**

**Cup of Ace**

**Spell**

**Toss a coin: ● Heads: Draw 2 cards. ● Tails: Your opponent draws 2 cards.**

**Colosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beasts**

**Field Spell**

**Place 1 Counter on this card each time a monster is Special Summoned from either player's Deck. All "Gladiator Beast" monsters gain 100 ATK and DEF for each of these counters on this card. If this card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can discard 1 "Colosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beasts" to prevent this card from being destroyed.**

**Half Shut**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, but its ATK is halved until the End Phase.**

**Gladiator Beast Bestiari**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**1500/800**

**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card; destroy that target. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Bestiari".**

**Gladiator Beast Torax**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Fish/Effect**

**1400/400**

**If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, at the end of any Battle Phase that this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to draw 1 card.**

**Gladiator Beast Gyzarus**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect**

**2400/1500**

**"Gladiator Beast Bestiari" + 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster**

**Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) When this card is Special Summoned: You can target up to 2 cards on the field; destroy those targets. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Bestiari".**

**Inferno Tempest**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**When you take 3000 or more Battle Damage from 1 attack, you can activate this card. Remove all monsters in each player's Deck and Graveyard from play.**

**The Dark Door**

**Spell**

**Only 1 monster can attack during each Battle Phase.**

**Creep's Messenger (Created by Halo)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**100/2000**

**Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you can activate Spell or Trap Cards in your Monster Zones. **

**Dromi the Sacred Shackles**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster on the field or Graveyard is removed from play, select 1 face-up Divine-Beast-Type monster you control. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference in ATK between your selected monster and the opponent's monster that is removed from play.**

**Speed Spell – Fires of Doomsday**

**Speed Spell**

**This card can be activated by removing 2 of your Speed Counters. If you activate this card, you cannot Summon other monsters this turn. Special Summon 2 "Doomsday Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, unless it is for a DARK monster.**

**Ouija Board (TCG: Destiny Board)**

**Continuous Trap**

**At the end of each of your opponent's turns, place 1 "Death Message" card from your hand or your Deck face-up on the field. If you control the "Death Message" cards "E", "A", "T", and "H" in the proper order, you win the Duel. If any "Death Message" cards or "Ouija Board" you control is removed from the field, all "Death Message" cards and "Ouija Board" you control are sent to the Graveyard.**


	45. The Prophecy of Death

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 45: "The Prophecy of Death"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. After being on the sidelines for many of the previous Duels and learning the terrible strength the ten members of Urteil possess, Yusei and his friends have found new resolve to defeat the organization and avenge those D-Wheelers who fell in the previous Duels.<em>

_At the same time, the members of the secret organization known as Project Advanced Duelists (Project A.D.'s) were led into a trap by a few of the lower members of Urteil in order to wipe out their main forces. After dealing with Riley and saving the life of his close friend, Rom proceeded to torture the Urteil grunt until he found the location where Lake's sister, River Miles, was being held. Unbeknownst to him, however, Eirika was also being held captive in the same place by Vester and Xiaolin. Now the search is on as Rom, Varon, and Carly head to save River and take on the other Urteil agents._

_Meanwhile, the R.W.F. continues to heat up as Team Ragnarok faces off against the core Urteil soldiers and Crow faces the leader of the Urteil Egyptian Assassins, Team Fortune Ark, Isis Ishtar!_

* * *

><p><strong>-Dome Stadium-<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Attention, Duelists! Things are getting intense down in the stadium as four D-Wheelers clash relentlessly for victory! Which of these four powerful teams will proceed to the Semi-Finals?!"<em>

MC's voice boomed across the stadium as Crow and Sherry sped side-by-side. Her eyes hard and determined above her face veil, Isis immediately swiped a card off her deck as she sped around a corner. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Fortune Ark 4 / Exploration 12]**

**[Isis' LP: 4000]**

Before doing anything else, Isis immediately turned her attention toward the Egyptian dancer in front of her. "I activate Gravekeeper's Charmer's other effect! During the Standby Phase after this Monster is Summoned, it must be released from the field! I then draw one card from my deck!" As the Monster vaporized, Isis picked another card off her deck. To her annoyance, the card she drew wasn't what she was hoping for. Regardless, her comrade Odion left her with just the card she needed to draw the final key card to her strategy from her deck!

"I activate the Trap Card, Reckless Greed!" Isis declared, raising the card on the track in front of her. "This card lets me draw two cards from my deck in exchange for my next two Draw Phases!" Slipping yet another two cards off her deck, Isis' eyes lit up when she saw the card she was looking for. She then took out another card from her hand and quickly inserted it. "I then activate Speed Spell – Cyclone from my hand! By removing two of my Speed Counters, I'll destroy the face-down card on your field!" Crow grunted as a tornado whipped up and shattered the card Sherry left him, which was revealed to be High Half. Now Crow couldn't halve the ATK of any of Isis' High-Level Monsters.

**[Fortune Ark's SC: 4 - 2]**

"Next," Isis continued sternly, "because I have no Monsters on the field, I can Special Summon Solar Wind Jammer in Defense Position with its Attack and Defense Power halved!" Crow raised his eyebrow a bit as the large blue sail boat emerged from the dirt of the track, floating in midair above Isis' D-Wheel.

**[Solar Wind Jammer: LV5/800/2400]**

**[Solar Wind Jammer's ATK/DEF: 800/2400 - 400/1200]**

"That seems like an odd choice for your team's theme, doesn't it?" Crow asked out loud, receiving a scoff from Isis. "My deck represents the crossroads between past, present, and future," Isis replied slowly lifting her hand in front of her face. "Solar Wind Jammer represents the present advanced technology we possess. And by releasing it, I can Advance Summon from my hand the face of the past, The End of Anubis, in Attack Position!" As the sail boat vanished, a large blue creature with the face of a jackal and threatening claws pulled itself up out onto the track with a snarl.

**[The End of Anubis: LV6/2500/0] [Attack Position]**

Crow's eyes widened a bit at the Monster, feeling right away that it was about to be a major threat to him by its appearance alone. Isis proceeded to raise her finger, ordering her new Monster into battle. "Go, Anubis! Attack Centaur Mina! Judgment of the Underworld!"

**[Centaur Mina's ATK: 2200]**

Crow screamed in pain as the Egyptian God sliced through Sherry's knight, the impact of the attack slashing him and sending him sliding.

**[Crow's LP: 4000 - 3700]**

"Now then," Isis continued in a chilling voice as Crow managed to recover. "It's time to show you the card I said would lead you to the underworld! Trap Card, activate! Exchange of the Spirit!" As the card flipped up, Crow's heart instantly jumped a couple of beats, his face going pale. "Exchange…of the Spirit…?!"

Isis gave a light laugh as balls of red energy suddenly started rising from the ground underneath her D-Wheel. "By paying 1000 Life Points, this card automatically switches the cards in our Graveyards with the cards in our deck! Then we both reshuffle!" As Isis explained this, Crow saw blue orbs of light rising around him as well, to his utmost shock.

**[Isis' LP: 4000 - 3000]**

"This is the key strategy of Team Fortune Ark," Isis said with a raise of her hand. "I told you that my deck connects the past, present, and future together. With this card, I connect the past to the future by switching places with them!"

Over in the Team 5D's pit booth, the five members were rightfully shocked at what they were witnessing. "They have to switch the cards in their decks with the cards in their Graveyards?!" Aki cried. "That was their strategy this entire time?!"

Yusei and Jack looked especially worried, understanding immediately what this meant for Crow. "This is especially bad for someone like Crow," Jack said, biting his lip in annoyance. Yusei nodded, narrowing his eyes. "Yeah… Crow uses a deck based around one archetype… This is the strategy Team Fortune Ark planned to use against him to back him into a corner."

"Everything up until now has merely been the prelude to our ultimate strategy," Isis continued, pointing toward her teammates as she drove past her team's booth. "Every action made by my four teammates was meant to set the stage for Team Fortune Ark's victory!" Isis and Crow both switched their decks with their Graveyard, sliding their decks back in and launching the automatic shuffler on their Duel Disks. "Now the both of us are forced to Duel using the cards left behind by our teammates!"

"Damn," Crow groaned, his usually confident expression melting away. "But still, you're in the same boat, you know! Your own card also put you in a disadvantage!"

"That's where you're wrong," Isis said with a lift of her finger. "As long as The End of Anubis remains face-up on the field, all effects that target cards in the Graveyard or activate in the Graveyard are negated!" Crow's eyes doubled in width upon hearing this, instantly breaking into a sweat. Laughing, Isis nodded her head. "You seem to understand. Yes, your Black Feather deck focuses on comebacks from your Graveyard. As long as Anubis remains on the field, it will be impossible to utilize any of those effects!"

Over in the Exploration booth, Sherry, Mizoguchi, and the other members were jaw-struck by this point, understanding that Crow's entire deck was basically on a partial lockdown at this point.

"But there's more," Isis continued with a laugh. "There's a distinctive difference in our situation, and it's not entirely due to Anubis' effect. The decks of my teammates were built for this very strategy, ensuring that every card currently in my Graveyard is usable by me. That means that the 25 cards currently in my deck are all of benefit to me while the 25 cards in your deck are all mismatched cards from the various deck styles of your opponents. There's no way a Black Feather deck can mix well with those cards! Plus, thanks to Reckless Greed, I already have another card in my hand from my own deck while you'll already be drawing useless cards!"

Sweat was now dripping down Crow's face at this point as he turned back toward the front of the track. "This is really bad, isn't it…?"

"And then," Isis continued, "I activate Final Speed World. By removing two Speed Counters, I increase my Life Points by 1000."

**[Isis' LP: 3000 - 4000]**

**[Fortune Ark's SC: 2 - 0]**

"Finally, I set five cards face-down and end my turn." Crow flinched as a wall of face-down cards appeared to block him even further. "I should congratulate you for forcing Team Fortune Ark to play our true trump card," Isis said stoically with a raise of her finger. "You've proven just how much more skilled you and your teammates are compared to Team Rampage. But all of that ends here! This Duel will put your sense of teamwork with your allies to the test! Can you overcome the Ordeal of the Spirits, Crow Hogan?!"

"Crow's completely locked down!" Rua cried from his seat, grabbing his head. "Not only did he lose his Black Feathers, but he's got to get past five face-down cards before he can even make an attempt to attack Anubis to break her combo!"

"Crow's not the only one," Ruka pointed out, shifting her eyes toward where Brave and Etzel were riding alongside each other. "Brave-_san_'s also been locked down by his opponent's terrifying combo!" Ruka's friends followed her eyes toward Brave, where Etzel was grinning like a madman.

"My turn!" Etzel declared with a swipe off his deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: Royalty 4 / Ragnarok 2]**

**[Etzel's LP: 1100]**

**[Brave's LP: 1100]**

"You're helpless against my Spirit Combo!" Etzel spewed with a demented stretch of his right eye. "As long as Forbidden Zone remains in play, I can activate normal Spell Cards! Furthermore, Forbidden Zone can't be destroyed by any card effect! Not only that, but I've got The Dark Door active on the field, meaning you can only attack with one Monster per turn! And at the end of every one of your turns, the Ouija Board will add another Death Message letter to complete your humiliating death!"

"That's hardly a threat!" Brave countered with a pump of his fist. "All it'll take is one attack from Loki to finish you off once I tear through your defenses! This Duel will be over long before you ever get the chance to complete your combo!"

"Don't be so sure of that," Etzel said with a lick of his lips, giving a sharp raise of his arm. "Continuous Trap, activate! Spirit Shield!" Etzel cackled again as a barrier of ghosts manifested around him, encasing him in a spiritual cage. "As long as this card remains face-up on the field," Etzel continued, "I can Banish one Fiend-Type or Zombie-Type Monster from my Graveyard in order to negate the opponent's attack and end the Battle Phase! Because I didn't activate it during the Battle Phase, Loki's effect can't negate it!"

With Brave sweating, Etzel laughed again before continuing. "Not only that, but my Creep's Messenger can't be destroyed in battle once per turn!"

**[Creep's Messenger: LV4/100/2000] [Defense Position]**

Brave gritted his teeth, realizing he was facing a multiple layer lock down just like Crow. Brave lifted his eyes and met his gaze against Crow's momentarily across the track before forcing a smirk on his face. "Interesting…! Let's see which one of us can get out of this endless loop first!"

**[Loki, Lord of the Aesir: LV10/3300/3000]**

Brave glanced down at the card he had face-down, reminding himself that it was Dromi the Sacred Shackles. As soon as Etzel Banished a Monster to activate his card's effect, Dromi would deal damage to his Life Points equal to the difference in ATK between Loki and the Banished Monster.

"Finally," Etzel said with a light smirk, "I set one card face-down. Turn end…" As Etzel's arm dropped, another ghost appeared above the Ouija Board holding the letter E. "During the End Phase, Ouija Board adds another Death Message to the Ouija Board…" Etzel's blank eyes fell flat again, shifting to a far more serious demeanor. "Hurry up and make your turn. It will only bring you closer to your death…"

* * *

><p>….<p>

* * *

><p>"My turn!" Crow cried as he placed his hand over his deck while riding right behind Etzel. "Draw!"<p>

**[SC: Fortune Ark 1 / Exploration 12]**

**[Crow's LP: 3700]**

Narrowing his eyes, Crow noted the card he drew. It was the Negate Attack Trap Card Sherry used during her Duel. At least it was a card that Crow could actually use… Still, the only Black Feather cards Crow had were the ones he drew before the Duel started. He had to make sure he put them to good use. With only two remaining Black Feathers in his hand while the rest were sleeping in the Graveyard, Crow knew he had to end this Duel quickly before his circumstance got any worse. He also had two Speed Spells in his hand. After some careful thought, Crow decided to win through burn damage instead of trying to go after the main problem, Anubis, since those five cards on the field would surely provide protection for it. If he couldn't use his full strategies, he could at least finish the match off using Final Speed World!

"I activate Final Speed World!" Crow declared while making a sharp turn around the corner. "By removing four of my Speed Counters, I inflict 800 points of damage for each Speed Spell in my hand! I have two, so that's 1600 points of damage!" Crow revealed the The End of Storm and Angel Baton he was holding, creating a charge of energy from the front of his orange and black D-Wheel. The charge was sent slamming into Isis, who grunted in pain while clutching her stomach.

**[Isis' LP: 4000 - 2400]**

**[Exploration's SC: 12 - 8]**

"And again!" Crow cried, repeating the action with another four Speed Counters and blasting Isis further across the track.

**[Isis' LP: 2400 - 800]**

**[Exploration's SC: 8 - 4]**

"This ain't really the way I want to win," Crow mumbled as Isis recovered from the blast, "but I'll do what I need to do to ensure we advance to the Semi-Finals! I'll remove my last four Speed Counters to inflict another 1600 points of damage!"

As the blast was about to hit Isis for the third time, however, she gave a sudden jolt of her arm followed by the reveal of a card on her field. "Too naïve! Trap, activate! Damage Eraser!" Crow gasped as the blast was absorbed by the card before hitting Isis, leaving her untouched in the third attempt to win the Duel. "This card activates when I would take damage from the opponent's card effect," Isis explained, narrowing her eyes. "It negates that damage and increases my Life Points by the amount I would have lost instead!"

**[Isis' LP: 800 - 2400]**

Crow lowered his eyes in frustration as his D-Wheel skidded to a complete stop, Isis passing him by fiercely. "Did you think such you'd be able to win this Duel with Final Speed World alone? I ask you not to underestimate me!" Crow finally met the woman's eyes briefly for a second as she sped by, leaving Crow balling his fist in anger. "Now you've used up all your Speed Counters while only successfully dealing 1600 points of damage. I'm afraid this ordeal will not be that easy to overcome!" Crow wanted to retort, but he knew she was right. Not only did he lose all his Speed Counters, but now his comeback would be even harder from here on out.

Knowing he had no choice but to fight, Crow took a card out of his hand and slapped it onto his Duel Disk. "When my opponent controls a Monster while I control none, I can Summon Black Feather – Sirocco the Dawn from my hand without release!" Crow's large black and blue bird appeared beside him with a threatening screech.

**[Black Feather – Sirocco the Dawn: LV5/2000/900] [Attack Position]**

"Then," Crow continued, taking another card out, "when I control a Black Feather on the field other than this Monster, I can Special Summon Black Feather – Gale the Hurricane from my hand!" Joining the larger Winged Beast was a smaller blue and green bird.

**[Black Feather – Gale the Hurricane: LV3/1300/400] [Attack Position]**

"Here goes!" Crow continued with a raise of his fist. "I'm Tuning my Level Three Gale the Hurricane to my Level Five Sirocco the Dawn!"

**(3+5=8)**

Isis watched calmly as Crow's field lit up with a green light, his two Monsters surrounded by bright circles as they started combining together.

"Gust fiercely, storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form! Synchro Summon! Black Feather – the Lone Silver Wind!"

Just as the fierce bird warrior started to form, however, the Synchro Monster was pulled apart abruptly before it could finish, the light fading and the two Black Feathers reappearing on Crow's field. Eyes wide, Crow shot his head toward Isis' field on the other side of the track where a Trap Card now stood face-up on her field. "Trap, activate! Discord! Now neither player can Synchro Summon for the next three turns!"

Growling, Crow realized he had to use his backup plan. "In that case, I activate Gale the Hurricane's effect! Once per turn, he can halve the Attack and Defense Power of one Monster my opponent controls! I target The End of Anubis!"

"Continuous Trap, activate!" Isis immediately interjected with a swing of her arm. "Safe Zone!" As the card appeared, a blue light suddenly formed around Anubis' body, much to Crow's dismay. "As long as this card remains face-up on the field, Anubis won't be affected by card effects or destroyed in battle!"

Sweating, Crow was far from ready to give up. "But you'll still take damage, right?! I activate Sirocco the Dawn's effect! Once per turn, I can select one face-up Black Feather on my field aside from Sirocco and increase its Attack Power by the total Attack Points of all face-up Black Feathers on the field other than itself! I select Gale the Hurricane, adding Sirocco's 2000 Attack Power to its own points!" The blue and green bird let out a screech as its body absorbed the energy from its fellow ally.

**[Black Feather – Gale the Hurricane's ATK: 1300 - 3300]**

"Now go, Gale the Hurricane!" Crow ordered fiercely. "Attack The End of Anubis! Black Scratch!" Following its order, the bird took a dive toward the weaker Underworld King with its claws outstretched.

**[The End of Anubis' ATK: 2500]**

As the attack approached, however, Isis' eyes suddenly flashed as she gave a flick of her wrist. "Trap, activate! Magic Cylinder!" Crow's jaw dropped open as two red cannons with question marks painted on them appeared over Anubis's shoulder. "This card negates the attack and deals damage equal to Gale the Hurricane's Attack Power!" Crow could only watch in shock as his bird was absorbed by the cannon and shot out the other end, its claws digging into its master and causing him to scream in pain.

**[Crow's LP: 3700 - 400]**

"Do you understand yet?" Isis asked darkly, narrowing her eyes as Crow's bruised body emerged from a cloud of smoke. "Your usual tricks won't be enough to overcome this ordeal!"

Coughing from the assault, Crow realized there was nothing more he could do for now. "I…set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Isis glared at Crow for a moment as his cards manifested before speaking to him again, her voice echoing across the stadium on the big screens. "Crow Hogan, this is a trial you will not overcome with your own strength alone! You have no choice but to use the cards your friends left behind! But that's impossible, because Sherry LeBlanc never thought far enough ahead to predict this happening!" Isis met eyes with Sherry as she passed by the Exploration booth, the two women starring daggers into each other fiercely. "That was Sherry LeBlanc's failure as a leader and my victory! That is because it was my order to defeat Team Rampage without revealing our true strategy in order to back the stronger teams into a corner!" Pointing her finger at Crow, Isis continued. "The card my team left me will be the key to my victory while the cards your teammates left you will only serve to hinder you!"

In her booth, Sherry was visibly upset, grinding her fist against the table. Mizoguchi noticed this and turned to her with concern. "My Lady…"

"It pains me to admit it, but she's right," Sherry growled, lowering her eyes. "In terms of leadership, this woman has surpassed me in every way…!" Raising her eyes towards Crow's field, the blonde could only clasp her hands together. "All we can do now is count on Crow and hope he'll be victorious…"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>In Team Ragnarok's pit booth, most of the members seemed quite concerned over what has happening with Brave out on the field, watching the match intently. "That man seems too calm," Dragan said, eyeing Etzel closely as he drove along the track. "What did he mean by his so-called prophecy? Is he talking about his Ouija Board combo?"<p>

"Perhaps he has a more sinister trick up his sleeve," Sieg said solemnly, crossing his legs in his chair. "Brave should proceed cautiously." As the two conversed, both Leon and Harald remained silent, simply watching the match seriously.

"My turn!" Brave said with a swipe of his hand. "Draw!"

**[SC: Royalty 5 / Ragnarok 3]**

**[Brave's LP: 1100]**

Seeing Brave glance through his hand, Etzel gave a raspy laugh. "Don't tell me you're _also_ going to try burn damage! I saw you paying close attention to your friend's Duel! I'll warn you now that it won't be enough to defeat me!" Brave merely scoffed in reply, lifting a card from his hand. "Don't worry! I'm not quite as desperate as Crow here! And I prefer winning in more intelligent ways! I won't be able to prove I'm superior if I don't break your combo, right?!" Etzel's grin widened at this, showing that he was open to the challenge. Smirking, Brave inserted his card into his Duel Disk. "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck!" After drawing, he immediately took another card out. "I then discard one card!" Brave sent the Speed Spell – Fires of Doomsday he had been holding into his Graveyard Slot.

"Then I activate Speed Spell – Defense Buster! When I have two or more Speed Counters, this card switches one Defense Mode Monster on the field into Attack Mode! I select Creep's Messenger!" The shadow creature groaned as it was forced into an offensive stance.

**[Creep's Messenger's ATK: 100]**

Just as Brave was about to declare an attack, Etzel suddenly interrupted with a declaration of his own. "During your Main Phase, I activate the Quick-Play Spell I have on the field, Double Cyclone!" Brave was caught off guard by this as two tornadoes stirred up on the field, one heading toward Etzel on the track and the other toward Brave. "By destroying one Spell or Trap Card I control," Etzel explained, "I can then destroy one Spell or Trap on your field! I destroy my Spirit Shield and your set card!" Brave gasped as the shield of ghosts shattered from the force of the wind, removing one of the shields guarding Etzel's Monster. At the same time, Brave's set card was revealed as Dromi the Sacred Shackles before it was destroyed.

Laughing, Etzel cocked an eye as he raised his hand mockingly. "As I figured, your face-down card was Dromi the Sacred Shackles! I closely examined your past Duels, so I'm well aware you have that card in your deck! When you saw my Spirit Shield, I saw you glancing at the card thoughtfully. Had I activated the card, I would have taken the difference between Loki's Attack Power and the Banished Monster. But that won't happen now!"

Narrowing his eyes, Brave continued with his order by raising his arm. "But I still have my Battle Phase! I'll attack Creep's Messenger with Loki, Lord of the Aesir! Vanity Volt!"

**[Loki, Lord of the Aesir's ATK: 3300]**

With a mischievous cackle, Loki unleashed another ball of black energy straight for the shadow creature, but Etzel had other plans. With a grin, he slid a card out of his hand and revealed it last second, causing a smaller shadow creature to appear and absorb the energy before it hit. "Nice try!" Etzel said with a leer, unscathed as the energy dissipated. "By discarding Creep's Baby from my hand, I take no Battle Damage this turn and the Battle Phase ends automatically!" As Brave grimaced, Etzel gave a sadistic wiggle of his finger tauntingly. "Such an obvious attempt! It's common sense to try to switch a Defense Position Monster with weak Attack Power into Attack Position! Even if Creep's Messenger can't be destroyed, I can still take damage! Did you think I didn't plan ahead for that?!"

Not looking pleased, Brave proceeded to insert another card into his Duel Disk. "I activate Speed Spell – Overboost! This card increases by Speed Counters by four!" Brave's speed doubled as he surpassed Etzel out on the track.

**[Ragnarok's SC: 3 - 7]**

"Then I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing seven Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck!"

**[Ragnarok's SC: 7 - 0]**

Looking pleased with his draw as he came to a screeching halt, Brave inserted both the cards into his Duel Disk. "I set two cards face-down! Turn end!"

**[Ragnarok's SC: 0 - 1]**

As Brave started picking up a bit of speed again thanks to Overboost's second effect, he noticed a third ghost pop up above the Ouija Board, carrying the letter A. After staring for a moment, Brave immediately noticed something. "It's too bad, but you can't complete your combo!" Brave said with a grin, pointing to Etzel's side of the field. "You currently have three of the letters on your field: D, E, and A. In order to complete the Death Message, you need two more slots in your Spell/Trap Zone! With The Dark Door in play, you won't be able to play the final letter!"

Etzel's grin only widened at this, giving a hefty scoff in reply. "Don't worry about that! I didn't mention this before, but Creep's Messenger has another effect! As long as this guy stays on my field, I can use my Monster Zones as my Spell/Trap Zone!" Eyes stretching, Etzel continued mocking his opponent through his rearview mirror. "In other words, nothing you do will be able to stop it from completing! Regardless of the order, as long as I activate each of the Death Message cards in the proper order, your death will still be guaranteed! You have only…two turns left!" Brave could only grit his teeth in reply.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn," Crow muttered, seeing Etzel and Brave just up ahead from where he was driving. "Brave's in a real pickle over there. Not that I'm any better. In fact, I'm worse off." Staring at the back of Brave's head, Crow thought to himself that Brave was right about him being desperate before. Taking a deep breath, Crow knew he needed to do this his usual way! One card at a time! But for now he needed to get through Isis' turn…<p>

"My turn," Isis said calmly, glancing down at the remaining cards in her hand. "Thanks to Reckless Greed, I am unable to draw this turn. However, that will not be necessary. I already have the necessary key to win resting in my hand."

**[SC: Fortune Ark 2 / Exploration 1]**

**[Isis' LP: 2400]**

"Crow, you will fail this Duel because you lacked the fundamental teamwork you needed in the first place. The card I'm holding will prove that to you." Crow was grinding his teeth together, feeling determined to prove her wrong, but there was nothing he could retort with at this point.

"I Summon Mudora in Attack Position!" The new Monster joined Isis on the field, wearing a golden Egyptian mask and carrying a sharp sword.

**[Mudora: LV4/1500/1800]**

"I activate Mudora's Monster Effect!" Isis said with hardened eyes as she passed over a corner. "Mudora gains 200 Attack Points for every Fairy-Type Monster in my Graveyard! I currently have ten Monsters in the Graveyard, so it gains 2000 points!"

**[Mudora's ATK: 1500 - 3500]**

"Go, Mudora!" Isis declared with a point of her finger. "Attack Black Feather – Hurricane the Gale!"

**[Black Feather – Hurricane the Gale's ATK: 1300]**

Narrowing his eyes, Crow immediately responded by flipping his card face-up. "Trap, activate! Negate Attack!" Isis eyes widened a bit as the swordsman's sword was absorbed by a sudden vortex and sent flying back to her field. "This card negates the battle and ends the Battle Phase!"

"He actually drew Negate Attack…?" Isis asked out loud, shaking it off. "But it was just luck! Now that you used that card up, you won't be able to block the next attack!" Crow merely laughed at this, flashing a peace sign over at Team 5D's and Team Exploration as he rode by. "Guess our cards weren't so useless after all!"

"That idiot's way too carefree," Jack said with a scoff in his seat. "Pay attention!"

"Still," Sherry said over in her seat, "she's right that he won't get another card like that again. That was my card he used and I know there isn't any cards left in his current deck that can block the next attack. What will you do, Crow?"

Isis took a deep breath to straighten her posture before completing her turn. "I switch The End of Anubis into Defense Position. "Then I activate Final Speed World to regain 1000 Life!"

**[Isis' LP: 2400 - 3400]**

**[Fortune Ark's SC: 2 - 0]**

"My turn is over," Isis concluded, focusing her eyes on the front of the track as she passed across the starting line. "You got lucky for one turn, but how long can you survive this ordeal?"

"Tch," Crow groaned, placing his hand over his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Fortune Ark 1 / Exploration 3]**

**[Crow's LP: 400]**

"Man," Crow mumbled under his breath. "This hand really sucks, but at least I've got some options here…" Crow glanced down at the cards that were all Speed Spells, noticing he was now holding two Angel Batons, one from two of his teammates. "I'll save that for later," he said quietly, flinching from the throbbing pain in his wrist. "God, the EXPAIN System's a real bitch." Finally glancing back up at his opponent, Crow did the only thing he could do at this point. "I activate Black Feather – Gale the Hurricane's effect! Once per turn it can halve the Attack Power of one Monster on the field! I target your Mudora!"

"Naïve!" Isis retorted, giving a sharp twirl of her hand. "Trap, activate! Ark Shield!" Crow gasped a massive boat rose from the ground, completely guarding Mudora. "This card equips itself onto a Monster I control and increases its Attack Power by 500 points! The equipped Monster is than unaffected by all Monster Effects on the field!"

**[Mudora's ATK: 3500 - 4000]**

"You gotta be shitting me!" Crow cried, grabbing his helmet in annoyance. "I keep saying over and over that you can't overcome this ordeal with your strength alone!" Isis cried, her eyes narrowing. "Why won't you listen to me?!"

Returning his hand to his side, Crow's face became more serious as he acknowledged that she was truly right about this. Her defenses were far too great. His Black Feathers alone wouldn't be able to defeat her. "In that case, I'll use whatever my teammates have left for me in my deck! I activate the Trap Card, Black Feather Boost! When I have two or more Black Feathers on my field, I can draw two cards!" Once he swiped his cards off his deck, he proceeded to insert two more cards into his Duel Disk. "I then activate two Angel Batons from my hand, letting me draw four cards and discard two!" After drawing the four cards, Crow proceeded to ditch Reanimation Wave and Speed Spell – The End of Storm from my hand.

"Then I activate Speed Spell – Release Speed from my hand!" Crow continued, inserting yet another card. "This card lets me release a Monster on the field and gain Speed Counters equal to the level of the released Monster!" Across the track, Isis slanted her eyes slightly at the new card. "A Speed Spell that doesn't require Speed Counters to activate… Quite rare…"

"I release Black Feather – Sirocco the Dawn! He's a Level Five, so I gain five Speed Counters!" As his large bird warrior vanished, Crow immediately started picking up speed.

**[Exploration's SC: 2 - 7]**

"I then activate Final Speed World!" Crow continued, pressing the button on his D-Wheel. "By removing all seven of my Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck!" Crow once again came to a sliding stop as he gained his two cards. "Now then," Crow said with a wide smirk as he stared up at Isis. "Just like you wanted, my hand's full of the cards from my teammates!"

**[Exploration's SC: 7 - 0]**

Isis remained cold, her eyes unwavering, as she returned the glare through her mirror. "Having the cards of your teammates in your hand does not mean you can actually utilize them."

"We'll see!" Crow protested, slapping one of his cards down on his Duel Disk. "I Summon Burning Skull Head in Attack Position!" Mukuro's fiery floating skeleton head appeared by Crow's bird Monster.

**[Burning Skull Head: LV3/1000/800]**

"Turn end!" Crow declared, his expression once again confident.

"My turn," Isis said quietly. "Due to Reckless Greed, I cannot draw a card this turn."

"During your Standby Phase, my Trap activates!" Crow interjected with a flick of his wrist. "Full Throttle! This card increases my Speed Counters by an additional counter during each player's Standby Phase!"

**[SC: Fortune Ark 2 / Exploration 2]**

**[Isis' LP: 3400]**

"That strategy again?" Isis asked flatly, not seeming too impressed. "Speed Counters won't be enough to pass this ordeal. I thought I made that clear earlier?" Despite her comment, Crow kept the smirk he had in his face intact. Seeing his confidence, Isis wondered to herself if there was some strategy among the cards the rest of Team Exploration activated that she was missing. As she thought back to all the previous Duels, there was nothing in particular she could think of that could prove as some secret strategy. There was the chance he could get the Fleur Cursed Gift again, but other than that, none of the cards should be compatible with his deck. Just as she was about to go in for an attack, a sudden thought occurred to her, recalling one card she missed in her previous recollection of the cards used.

"I switch Mudora into Defense Position!" Isis said suddenly, the masked swordsman kneeling down along the track as it floated behind her.

**[Mudora's DEF: 1800]**

"Then I switch The End of Anubis into Attack Position!"

**[The End of Anubis' ATK: 2500]**

"She figured it out," Himuro said with a scowl, slamming his hand down on the table of his booth.

"Battle!" Isis declared with a thrust of her arm. "The End of Anubis attacks Black Feather – Gale the Hurricane! Judgment of the Underworld!"

"Trap, activate!" Crow responded as the grotesque jackal's claw approached. "Zero Gravity! This card switches the Battle Position of all Monsters on the field!"

**[The End of Anubis' DEF: 0]**

**[Black Feather – Gale the Hurricane's DEF: 400]**

**[Burning Skull Head's DEF: 800]**

As the other three Monsters were forced into a defensive stance, however, Mudora returned to its feet with a raise of its sword.

**[Mudora's ATK: 4000]**

"That's the card that spider Duelists beat me with!" Isabel said from the Fortune Ark booth. "But it won't work in his favor this time," Rishid said with a grunt, folding his arms. Beside them, Mahad watched on silently.

"I already read through that move!" Isis said with a thrust of her arm. "Go, Mudora! Attack Gale the Hurricane!" The blue and green bird stood no chance this time, sliced in half and obliterated with one easy swing of its sword. "I then remove two Speed Counters to increase my Life by 1000!"

**[Isis' LP: 3400 - 4400]**

**[Fortune Ark's SC: 2 - 0]**

"My turn is over," Isis said calmly, closing her eyes for a second.

"My turn," Crow mumbled, drawing another card from his mismatched deck as he drove past the bleachers.

**[SC: Fortune Ark 1 / Exploration 4]**

**[Crow's LP: 400]**

"I activate Burning Skull Head's effect!" Crow said, the floating head suddenly vanishing in a ball of fire. "By Banishing Burning Skull Head from the field, I can return one Banished Skull Flame back to the Graveyard!" As the flame perished from the field, Crow continued his turn. "I then Banish Skull Flame from the Graveyard to Special Summon the Speed King, Supersonic Skull Flame! Because the effect is its Summoning Condition, Anubis' effect can't negate it!" Isis narrowed her eyes as the flaming skull knight marched onto the field in a blaze of fire.

**[Supersonic Flame Skull: LV10/3000/2300] [Attack Position]**

"Hell yeah, Crow!" Mukuro called out from his seat with a whistle. "Beat the shit out of that Monster!"

"I set one card face-down!" Crow concluded as the card formed on the track. "Turn end!"

"My turn!" Isis said, placing her hand over her deck. "Reckless Greed's effect now leaves the field, so I can draw!"

**[SC: Fortune Ark 2 / Exploration 6]**

**[Isis' LP: 2400]**

As Isis analyzed the Trap Card she just drew, she started wondering about what Crow was trying to accomplish. She lifted her eyes toward the face-down card he just set on the field. Judging by the past Duels and Crow's strategy in playing Supersonic Skull Flame, Isis considered whether the face-down card was Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai. However, Crow's actions have confused her. With only 400 Life Points left, why didn't he used Final Speed World? He would recover them twice as fast anyway with Full Throttle. Was he so confident in his victory that he didn't feel the need to? Furthermore, why didn't he set any Monsters on the field? Out of all those cards he drew, he didn't get a Monster? She found that hard to believe considering the amount of Monsters that were Team Exploration's Graveyard.

Isis couldn't help but find Crow's confident smirk unnerving. Her ordeal was absolute. How could he possibly be so confident with a hand full of mismatched cards? Shaking her head, Isis felt something was wrong. She needed to focus and think. Closing her eyes for a moment as she rode along the track, various card images came to mind. She thought back to the other possibilities until she remembered High Half, the card Isis herself destroyed on the first turn with Speed Spell – Cyclone. It was a card that could halve a 2000 ATK or higher Monster's ATK.

Noticing her expression from his team's booth, Mahad heaved a sigh and folded his arms. "She's doing it again," he said quietly, shaking his head. "Isis' bad habit is overthinking and getting caught in the opponent's pace. She's maintained control up until now due to shock value, but Crow Hogan has regained his composure. If she doesn't get it together, she may make a critical error."

Isis held up her Call of the Haunted Trap Card, reassuring herself that she would be able to revive Mudora in the event Crow somehow managed to destroy it. "I set one card face-down! Then I use Final Speed World to regain 1000 Life!"

**[Isis' LP: 4400 - 5400]**

**[Fortune Ark's SC: 2 - 0]**

"My turn is now over! During my End Phase, Discord is destroyed!" Isis took a deep breath, attempting to retain her composure. "Our Life Points are 5400 to 400! And there's still nothing you can do to overcome this ordeal! This Duel is going to end very soon, Crow Hogan!"

"Now Crow can Synchro Summon," Aki said in the 5D's booth as they watched on. "But will he be able to under these circumstances?" The others stared on intently, each silently hoping for Crow's victory.

Crow's expression remained confident despite Isis' words. Though he was panicking before, fighting alongside Brave on the field had somehow calmed him. As he thought this, Crow glanced past Isis to where Brave and Etzel where continuing to go back and forth just ahead on the track. Just like him, Brave was also a Trickster! He couldn't let him outshine him! With this resolve, Crow slowly placed his hand over his deck, preparing to draw his next card as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>At the same time, Brave was thinking the same thing as he struggled to undo Etzel's high defensive combo. Etzel gave a laugh and a raise of his arms, getting full of himself after dominating the field for so long. "You've done nothing but waste turn after turn with failed attacks! At the end of this turn, the final letter of Ouija Board will be completed and you'll die a painful death! Can you even do anything?!"<p>

Brave fell silent a moment, dropping his hand to his side as he drove behind Etzel on the track. "No, there's nothing I can do. I pass. Turn end!"

Delighted, Etzel let a cackle out as he tilted his head back. "The too bad! During your End Phase, the Ouija Board activates and completes the death message! See you in Hell, Brave!"

Just as the final spirit was forming on the field, however, a sudden smirk stretched across Brave's lips. "_You're_ the one going to Hell! Trap, activate! Trap Stun!" As the card flipped up, Etzel was struck shocked, his jaw hanging open and his eyes widened. "This card negates all other Trap Cards on the field!" Etzel's eyes went bloodshot as the ghost was frozen grey before it could finish appearing as well as Ouija Board and Forbidden Zone, causing the grey film over the sky to dissipate and let in fresh sunlight once again.

"I told you I'm a Trickster," Brave said with a mocking smirk, striking an angry cord within Etzel. "But it's my turn now!" Etzel growled, drawing a card off his deck. As he added the card to his hand, the grey film returned followed by the Ouija Board regaining its color. The final spirit, however, remained frozen in place.

**[SC: Royalty 7 / Ragnarok 4]**

**[Etzel's LP: 2100]**

"The effects of Trap Stun have worn off!" Etzel said with an angry swing of his arm. "At the end of this turn, you'll still die!"

"No!" Brave said with a raise of his hand. "I already told you that _you're_ the one going to Hell! Trap, activate! Secret Barrel!" Etzel's eyes widened once again when a black machine gun suddenly appeared in front of Brave's D-Wheel with its end aimed directly at him. "Wh-What the hell is that…?!"

"Secret Barrel inflicts 200 points of damage to the opponent for each card in their hand and on the field!" Brave said with a wide grin as Etzel went pale. "You currently have eleven cards on your side of the field! That's a total of 2200 points of damage!" Etzel's eyes went bloodshot as a barrage of gunshots were sent flying directly toward him, passing straight through his Creep's Messenger and right toward his chest!

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>"That's right," Crow said with a smile. "I won't lose because I'm a Trickster! It's the final turn! Draw!" Crow gave a sharp draw of his card, his eyes brimming with confidence.<p>

**[SC: Fortune Ark 1 / Exploration 8]**

**[Crow's LP: 400]**

"Final turn?!" Isis cried in response, her eyes widening. "What a bold thing to say in this situation! How can you possibly be so positive of victory in this circumstance?!"

"It's weird," Crow said, his smirk widening. "When I was overthinking everything before, I started panicking and becoming desperate. But when I stopped thinking, I suddenly feel like I won't lose." With a whip of his hand, Crow smacked the card he just drew down onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon Different Dimension Warrior Lady in Attack Mode!" Sherry's female knight appeared on the track in a flash, raising its sword for battle.

**[D.D. Warrior Lady: LV4/1500/1600] **

"Then I activate Final Speed World!" Crow continued, taking another card from his hand. "By removing three of my Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Jirai Gumo in Attack Mode!" Joining his ranks was Himuro's massive spider Monster, raising its fangs viciously.

**[Jirai Gumo: LV4/2200/100]**

**[Exploration's SC: 8 - 5]**

"I then pay another three Speed Counters to Special Summon Spirit Summit Warrior from my hand in Attack Mode!" As Crow's speed drastically decreased, Mizoguchi's samurai Monster joined Crow's ever-increasing army.

**[Spirit Summit Warrior: LV4/1200/1600]**

**[Exploration's SC: 5 - 2]**

"I then remove my final two Speed Counters to regain 1000 Life Points!"

**[Crow's LP: 400 - 1400]**

**[Exploration's SC: 2 - 0]**

As Crow came to a complete stop, he pointed his finger toward Isis' field sharply. "Battle! Go, Different Dimension Warrior Lady! Attack The End of Anubis!" Isis gasped in shock as Sherry's female knight drove its sword down toward the kneeling Anubis, who caught the sword without taking any damage.

**[The End of Anubis' DEF: 0]**

"Fool!" Isis shouted, her eyes wide from Crow's actions. "As long as Safe Zone remains on my field, none of your attacks can destroy it! Why bother wasting an attack?! What possible meaning is there to it?!"

"Oh, there's plenty of meaning behind it!" Crow shouted back, giving a sharp cry as D.D. Lady Warrior continued pressing its sword into Anubis. "I activate Different Dimension Lady Warrior's effect! When this Monster battles, it Banishes itself and the opponent's Monster at the end of the Damage Step!" Isis was flabbergasted when Anubis, the key to her entire strategy, suddenly disappeared from the field, destroying Safe Zone in the process.

"That's it!" Sherry said, snapping her fingers happily in her seat. "The key to stopping her strategy is to Banish Anubis, bypassing Safe Zone's effect! With Anubis gone, Crow can once again access his Graveyard!"

"With his Graveyard at his disposal, Crow can use the full power of his Black Feathers!" Yusei said in the 5D's booth, a smile coming to his face. Beside him, Ruka and Rua shouted simultaneously, "Go for it, Crow!"

"I ain't done yet!" Crow continued, raising his hand above his head. "Trap, activate! Black Feather Turbo! Once activated, I can Banish this card from the field in order to activate the effect of a Black Feather from my Graveyard during the Battle Phase of this turn!" A powerful black whirlwind of feathers surrounded crow before the image of a small bird wearing a trench coat appeared behind him. "I activate the effect of Black Feather – Vayu the Emblem of Honor from my Graveyard! I can Banish Vayu the Emblem of Honor and Elphin the Raven from the Graveyard in order to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster from the Graveyard whose levels equal the required amount! That Monster's effects are then negated!"

Isis stared on in shock as Crow's Duel Disk glowed a green in color, a shadow taking form rapidly. "I'm Tuning my Level One Vayu the Emblem of Honor with my Level Six Elphin the Raven in the Graveyard!"

**(1+6=7)**

"Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Black Feather - Armored Wing!" Crow's black armored Winged Warrior appeared on the field with a mighty cry, flapping its metallic wings over Crow's D-Wheel.

**[Black Feather - Armored Wing: LV7/2500/1500] [Attack Position]**

"Go, Armored Master!" Crow cried, his eyes flashing wildly. "Attack Mudora!" Isis raised her arm in shock as the winged warrior dashed toward her much more powerful masked swordsman. "Insane! You intend to attack a 4000 Attack Power Monster with your 2500 Attack Power Monster?! Have you lost your mind?!"

**[Mudora's ATK: 4000]**

"I activate the effect of Boras the Sharp from my Graveyard!" Crow said at that moment, a sudden blue robed winged warrior appearing behind him. "By Banishing it from my Graveyard, I can protect a Black Feather I control from being destroyed in battle and I take no Battle Damage!" As Crow said this, Armored Wing sliced right the giant ark guarding Mudora, much to Isis' shock. "Impossible! Ark Shield's effect should negate all Monster Effects-"

"…on the _field_, right?!" Crow cut in, wearing a smirk. "Ark Shield's effect can't be activated against effects that activate in the Graveyard, so it can't stop this attack!" Turning toward his attacking Monster, Crow gave the final order. "Go! Black Charge!"

Isis watched in horror as the Black Feather made a beeline straight through Mudora's stomach, causing the Monster to cough up blood before shattering off the field. "Impossible! It was destroyed?!"

"Boras the Sharp's other effect activated!" Crow said with a raise of his finger as he cut across a corner on the track. "The Monster it battles with is automatically destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase!" Isis, along with the rest of her team, stared on in absolute jaw-dropping shock as Ark Shield was destroyed along with Mudora, leaving her field completely wide open.

"How's that for the power of my teamwork?!" Crow asked mockingly, sticking both his arms out to the sides. "These Monsters represent the bonds I share with Team Exploration! And you're about to feel firsthand how strong those bonds are! Go, Supersonic Skull Flame! Direct Attack!"

**[Supersonic Skull Flame's ATK: 3000]**

**[Isis' LP: 5400]**

As the flaming horseman attempted to charge through Isis, she gave a desperate flick of her face-down card. "You won't get away with it! Trap, activate! Call of the Haunted! Mudora will now revive!" Isis' eyes stretched a bit as her voice sounded far more emotional than before.

Isis went pale suddenly when her Trap shattered before her eyes, the Special Summoning failing. "Wh-What?! What happened?!" Isis shot her head up toward Crow's field where a card of his own appeared. "Counter Trap, activate! Seven Tools of the Bandit! By paying 1000 Life Points, I negate Call of the Haunted and destroy it!"

**[Crow's LP: 1400 - 400]**

"That's the reason you increased your Life Points?!" Isis cried just as Supersonic Skull Flame galloped past her, sending a stream of fire through her stomach. Isis coughed up blood from the assault, her eyes rolling back in her head.

**[Isis' LP: 5400 - 2400]**

**[Fortune Ark's SC: 1 - 0]**

Isis came to a slamming stop, but had little time to catch her breath just as the next attack was approaching. "Go, Jirai Gumo!" Crow roared, his eyes intense. "Direct Attack! Landmine Spider!"

**[Jirai Gumo's ATK: 2200]**

The giant spider threw its huge body on top of Isis, slamming her stomach and head against the panel of her D-Wheel and causing her to cough up more blood.

**[Isis' LP: 2400 - 200]**

"Finally, I attack directly with Spirit Summit Warrior!" Crow said, thrusting his fist forward again. "This ends it!"

**[Spirit Summit Warrior's ATK: 1400]**

As the final sword attack came her way, Isis forced herself upright in her seat just as the veil concealing the bottom of her face came undone to reveal her smooth tan lips opened wide with fear. "Impossible…! He actually overcame my ordeal…?!"

Just as the attack was closing in, several on-looking Duelists leaned forward in their seats with anticipation—including the members of Team 5D's, Team Exploration, Team Ragnarok, Team Royalty, and Team Judgment—as Brave's assault against Etzel was being shot off at the exact same time. Etzel's eyes were twitching as the 2200 points of damage from Secret Barrel were being shot right at him in the form of high speed gunfire.

**[Etzel's LP: 2100]**

"Damn that fool!" Fynn screamed in fury, slamming his fist on the table of his booth. "I'll beat the shit out of him!" In the Royalty booth, Murdock gritted his teeth in fury. "If that attack goes through, Etzel will lose!" Anselm cried.

At that moment, Etzel's angry face suddenly warped into a demented grin, his eyes stretching grotesquely. "Got you!" Brave's eyes widened at this sudden change in demeanor. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Emergency Provisions, from my hand!" As soon as the card was inserted, a giant face appeared and gobbled up The Dark Door and Ouija Board, along with all the three Death Messages. "By sending Spells or Traps on my field to the Graveyard, I gain 1000 Life Points for each card! That's five cards, totally 5000 Life Points!"

**[Etzel's LP: 2100 - 7100]**

The giant face tried to eat Forbidden Zone, only to break its teeth and fade away in pain due to its resistance to destruction. Laughing madly, Etzel gave a sharp raise of his hand as he continued. "There's only one card on my field now, so the effect of Secret Barrel only inflicts 1000 points of damage!" Etzel grunted a bit in pain as the bullets cut into him, but still maintained his grin.

**[Etzel's LP: 7100 - 6100]**

"My turn's still not finished!" he managed, one of his eyes doubling in size. "I activate the Spell Card, Dark Core! By discarding a card from my hand, I Banish a Monster on the field!" Etzel revealed his Newdoria before sliding it into the Graveyard, casting a stream of black energy that smashed into Loki's body, causing him to vanish from the field. Brave stared on in shock as he suddenly lost his God in an instant.

At the same time, Crow's final attack was about to strike Isis when she suddenly flashed her teeth. "I congratulate you for breaking my ordeal, but this is a Duel I cannot afford to lose!"

In the Fortune Ark pit booth, Mahad suddenly saw Isis' shift in expression and rose from his seat desperately. "No! You mustn't use it, Isis! STOP!"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion suddenly, all the Duelists staring in shock at both Etzel's sudden counterattack and Isis' declaration. Just as the sword was about to collide into Isis' chest, a sudden black mist appeared in front of her to take the attack. Crow's eyes instantly went wide at this sudden development. "Wh-What?! Where did…?!"

Across the track, Etzel was still laughing as he observed Brave's shock. The other members of Team Ragnarok could only watch in stunned silence as Brave's field was left wide open. "You know," Etzel finally said with stretched, veiny eyes. "I _really love _Norse Mythology, but I'm sure you and your team can appreciate it more than me! I'm sure you know all about how the story goes… with Loki betraying Odin and Thor…" As he spoke this, Etzel slowly lifted a card in front of his face.

On the other side, Crow's jaw flung open along with the watching Duelists as his final attack was absorbed by the spirit of a jackal man. Glancing at Isis, Crow was horrified to see the spirit coming out of her body. "When my Life Points would hit zero, I can activate Revenge of Anubis from my hand, deck, or Graveyard…! I reduce the damage of the last attack and deal my opponent damage equal to the amount of damage I took this turn!"

"Wha…?! 5-5200 points of damage?!" Crow replied with wide eyes. "What kind of card is this…?!"

"It's a Card of Darkness given to me by some very evil men," Isis said darkly, her eyes suddenly as cold as stone. "In order to protect what I must protect, I will become that evil and strike you down without hesitation…"

Right beside Crow, Brave was in a similar state with sweat dripping down his face. "Betray…? What the hell are you talking about?!" Cocking his head to the side with a lewd grin, Etzel lifted a card he had been holding in his hand. "I mean this… If you remember, I said you were going to lose in seven turns, didn't I? Didn't you find it strange that continued to claim my victory with Ouija Board on the sixth turn?" Brave's eyes widened even more when it suddenly occurred to him. "That's right," Etzel said in an eerie tone. "I planned this from the beginning. My true strategy wasn't the Ouija Board, but to lure you into a false sense of security long enough for me to get the cards I needed in my hand! And that card is now! It's time to fulfill the prophecy of your death like I promised! I activate the Spell Card, Urteil des Gottes – Judgment of God!"

Just as a massive wall of darkness appeared between Brave and Etzel, Crow was screaming in terror as the black mist seeping out of Isis' body entered into him, tearing him apart from the inside out. Crow's screams echoed across the stadium, the members of Team 5D's, Team Pride, and Team Exploration running from their pit booths onto the field. Crow's eyes immediately went blank as blood poured out of his sockets, nose, and mouth, leaving Crow completely motionless and seemingly unconscious with his head turned up toward the sky with an empty expression on his face.

**[Crow's LP: 400 - 0]**

"I activate the effect of Judgment of God!" Etzel spewed loudly as the chaos ensued behind him. "This card selects two Banished Monsters and Special Summons them onto both our fields! Only, the Monster Summoned to my field gains 1000 Attack Points while the Monster on your field loses 1000 points instead!" Veins popping out of his face, Etzel stretched both of his arms out in front of him mockingly. "Now it's time for you to say hello to your beloved Loki!" Brave stared on in horror as his own God suddenly appeared on Etzel's side of the field, its hands pointed threateningly at him.

**[Loki, Lord of the Aesir's ATK: 3300 - 4300]**

Brave gasped suddenly as Thor emerged from the ground in front of him, looking severely weakened in comparison to its former ally.

**[Thor's ATK: 3500 - 2500]**

Etzel laughed like a hyena, loving every second of Brave's reaction. "The reality of betrayal's harsh, isn't it?! It's time for you to get a nice taste of it right now! Go, Loki! Attack Thor! Betray your formal ally! Vanity Volt!" With an evil grin, Loki unleashed a ball of energy that smashed through Thor's body, passing right into Crow and sending him flying across the stadium in a blaze of blue fire. Brave coughed up blood as his eyes rolled back in his head, losing balance of his D-Wheel.

**[Brave's LP: 1700 - 0]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 3 - 2]**

At the exact same time, both Crow and Brave fell off their D-Wheels. Crow was completely unconscious, about to land head first on the hard dirt track. With what few seconds of consciousness he had left, Brave activated his Rune Eye to create a force field around both himself and Crow, who fell just a few feet across from him. The force field managed to absorb some of the impact, but both D-Wheelers were still sent spiraling across the dirt. Brave hit his head several times and finally went unconscious.

"Saved by your Rune Eye, eh?" Etzel asked with another cackle. "Both Brave and Crow were taken out at the same time! What a fantastic victory! I feel so…alive right now!" Etzel laughed some more as he drove past Team Ragnarok and Team Exploration approaching. "And you guys thought you'd beat Urteil when you couldn't even handle our assassins?!" Etzel said with a mocking raise of his hands. "What a pathetic group!"

"Damn you, bastard!" Sherry snapped, tears in her eyes. "I'll kill you! I swear it!" Harald immediately grabbed her by the arm to stop her from charging, shaking his head. "I understand how you feel, but now isn't the time! Let's get both of them treatment!"

"Crow! Brave!" Yusei cried as he and the others finally caught up to them. "Someone call an ambulance right away!"

Before Yusei and his friends could run to Crow, they heard the sound of a D-Wheel behind them and turned to see Isis approaching with her icy stare. The 5D's members immediately returned her intense glare, sparking immediate tension between the two groups. "Team 5D's… We will most certainly Duel each other during this tournament, whether it's during the Semi-Finals or the Finals. You had best prepare yourself." Isis held up the Trap Card she used to beat Crow, which emitted a powerful black aura in her hand. "We are Team Fortune Ark, the assassins hired by Urteil to kill all of you in this tournament! All of us hold Cards of Darkness in our decks! You cannot run or hide from us. Whether you choose to Duel or simply forfeit, we will take your lives, even if it costs us our lives."

As Isis said this, Yusei was shocked to see strands of her hair suddenly turning white and a couple of wrinkles appear on her forehead. "That card…stole some of your life, didn't it?" Isis nodded, a smirk coming to her lips. "That is right. These cards are meant to steal others' lives by using our own as fuel. I lose one life year of my life for each 100 Life Points Crow lost, totaling four. The price of assassination can be very high…" With that, Isis sped off the track toward where Mahad and the others were approaching her. As she passed by Sherry, she said in a gloomy voice, "Learn from Crow's defeat and never try to challenge Urteil again."

Etzel laughed as Isis drove past him, flashing a dirty glance. "Nice work for a tool." Isis merely scoffed as she kept going. Just as Etzel was about to head back to his team, however, he heard Brave suddenly calling out to him.

"Etzel…! It's still…my End Phase…!"

"Huh…?" Etzel slowly turned to glance down at the beaten Brave, who face-down on the ground was bleeding out. "Did you try to say something to me, loser?"

"I activate…Thor's effect…! He…returns…to the field…!" Etzel's eyes narrowed at this as he saw Thor's massive body rising from the nearby sea outside the stadium walls. "Are you retarded?! Your Life's already hit zero! Why even bother?!"

"For…my…team…" Brave muttered, coughing up more blood as Harald and the others ran over to him shouting his name. "Thor…deals…800 points…of damage…and…revives…!" As Thor stared down at Etzel and Loki, he seemed to be far angrier than usual, raising his hand to cast a stream of lightning right through their bodies. Etzel screamed in pain at this as electricity surged through his entire body, coming out through his eyes and mouth.

**[Etzel's LP: 6100 - 5300]**

As he slammed against the back wall, Etzel's eyes flashed murderously and red. "Y-You lousy bastard! I'll f #$ing _kill_ you!" Etzel slammed his foot on the gas pedal, driving at top speed toward where Brave was once again unconscious. "I'll crush your skull under my wheels!" Etzel continued to speed up despite Harald, Dragan, and Sieg blocking his path. "Get out of my way or I'll run you over as well!"

Just as Etzel was about to smash into them, William suddenly intercepted on his own D-Wheel, flashing Etzel a dark glare through his masked face. Etzel's eyes widened as he was forced to hit the break to avoid crashing, once again spinning across the track. "Get back," William said flatly. "It's time for me to move. Do not do anything unnecessary."

William darted his eyes toward the other end of the track where Leon was about to meet him, a dangerous and uncharacteristic look of murder in his eyes. "Very well," William said dryly. "I will be your opponent."

Saying nothing, Leon merely stopped in front of Brave and the others, getting off his D-Wheel momentarily to grab Brave's cold hand sympathetically before accepting the cards from him. Leon turned toward his other teammates and gave them a nod. "Please take Brave to safety and leave this to me!"

Harald sent Dragan and Sieg to carry Brave off the field, opting to stay put himself for the final match, as he was the leader and needed to be there. Yusei, Jack, and Mizoguchi where helping lift Crow while Mukuro and Himuro got both Crow's and Brave's D-Wheels safely off the field. Shock filled the entire stadium as even the usually cheery audience seemed confused as to what happen, including the cards used to finish off both Duelists.

"_U-Um, as we seek treatment for the injured Duelists, I will officially declare Team Fortune Ark the winner!" _MC said nervously over the intercom. _"Team Fortune Ark will advance to the Semi-Finals! Now, which team will join them?! Two matches remain to decide!"_

As Leon and William sped out onto the field, Hayato and Yeager were watching the events unfold from up in his office with looks of horror. Consumed by anger, Hayato started slamming the wall in fury. Seto said nothing from the back, merely lowering his eyes while Mokuba stared on sadly.

As Crow and Brave were rushed off into an ambulance, Yusei turned toward his friends with sincerity. "I want you all to go with Crow and Brave," he said softly, his tone serious and somewhat removed due to his shock. "As the leader, I need to stay here and make sure everything's set for our matches. If Crow were here in my place, he would say the same."

"Yusei…" Aki started, stopping herself when she realized there was no use in arguing. "Okay," she finally said, turning toward the direction of the ambulance. "We'll definitely be back in time once Crow gets admitted!" Saying nothing more, Aki and the others followed Crow into the ambulance before the vehicle took off toward the hospital. His eyes fixated on the match starting up before him, Yusei silently wished for Crow to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Still in the underground hideout beneath the stadium, a still weakened Mr. Fred communicated with William through his mind. "Listen, William," he started, panting slightly from his previous experience. "Your opponent is Leon Van Schroeder, a man I have determined to be the weak link of Team Ragnarok after watching the previous match in the tournament. He is likely shaken up due to the loss of his teammate. Now is the time for you to unleash the full power of the Anti-Deck I have given you!"<p>

William simply nodded as he drove along the track up above, replying in a flat tone, "Understood. Then that means I can go full out now." Cutting off his communication with Fred, William glanced down at Leon through his mirror, noticing a much angrier expression on his face than the usual.

Down below, Mr. Fred slowly pushed his glasses up his nose with his thumb, part of his face shadowed by the dimly lit storage room. "If you fail this time, William, you will leave me no choice but to strip you of your identity…"

Back up above, Leon shot one last glance toward the ambulance carrying Brave away, his eyes narrowing as he turned back to William. "I won't forgive you guys! It's my turn first! Draw!"

**[SC: Ragnarok 3 / Royalty 8]**

**[Leon's LP: 4000**

**[William's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Vaettir of the Aesir in Defense Position!" Leon cried, slapping the card down as a white hairy appeared in front of him on the track.

**[Vaettir of the Aesir: LV3/800/1000] **

"You'll pay for what you did to Brave! I won't let you control his Monster any longer!" Leon growled, his eyes flashing wildly as he raised his arm. "Battle! Thor, attack Loki! Thunder Pile!"

**[Thor, Lord of the Aesir's ATK: 3500]**

**[Loki, Lord of the Aesir's ATK: 3300]**

Thor immediately smashed its electric hammer over Loki's head, destroying the traitor in a single, furious strike. The force of the explosion washed over William, who shielded his eye and grunted in response.

**[William's LP: 4000 - 3800]**

"I then set four cards face-down!" Leon said as the four cards manifested. "Turn end! During the End Phase, Loki revives back onto my field from the Graveyard and I can add one Trap Card from my Graveyard back into my hand!"

"My turn," William said dryly without much concern, casually drawing his card.

**[SC: Ragnarok 4 / Royalty 9]**

**[William's LP: 3800]**

Eyeing the cards in his hand, William instantly formulated a strategy. He currently had Etzel's Creep's Messenger that could not be destroyed in battle on the field to protect him. He also held a blank card in his hand that could be turned into a Spell Card at his whim. But the true key card came from Etzel, which he proceeded to insert into his Duel Disk. "I activate Fusion from my hand." William then took another two cards out of his hand to reveal them. "I fuse together Worm Drake and Humanoid Slime from my hand in order to Fusion Summon Humanoid Worm Drake."

Leon watched as the worm joined together with the liquid creature to form a much larger Monster made of slime that took on the shape of a worm-like dragon.

**[Humanoid Worm Drake: LV7/2200/2000] [Attack Position]**

"I then Summon Slime Tuner in Defense Position," William continued monotonously, his eyes as dead as ever. Beside him on the track appeared a small blob wiggling around in midair like a puddle of jelly.

**[Slime Tuner: LV2/400/300]**

"When Slime Tuner is Summoned, I can draw one card from my deck," William continued, doing just that. The emotionless masked man then glared over at Leon from behind him, stating in a dry tone, "When you cast away all emotion, you can shape yourself to be anything you desire." Leon seemed perplexed by this, momentarily caught off guard before forcing himself to focus again. "Allow me to demonstrate," William continued, turning back toward the front of his D-Wheel again. "There is one Synchro Monster in existence who can be Synchro Summoned without a defined level. That Monster exists within the Anti-Deck I challenge you with."

"What…did you say?" Leon replied with a narrow of his eyes. "Such a thing can't be…"

"It is very simple logic," William explained with blank eyes. "When I Synchro Summon this Monster, it automatically becomes the level of the Monsters used as Material. Allow me to demonstrate." William gave a lazy raise of his hand with his palm stretched out before him. "I'm Tuning my Slime Tuner with my Humanoid Worm Drake."

**(7+2=9)**

"Therefore, its level becomes nine," William explained flatly as the field around him exploded with a sudden stream of blue liquid squirming around like a pile of snakes and worms.

"Defy all common sense in this world and create your own logic. As a mirror, reflect the enemy's soul. Synchro Summon. Take form, Humanoid Imperial Slime." The wiggling slime took on the form of a massive faceless creature oozing transparent liquids of various colors.

**[Humanoid Imperial Slime: LV9/?/?] [Attack Position]**

Watching from the sidelines on their D-Wheels, both Yusei and Harald were taken aback by this monstrosity. "Unknown Attack and Defense Points?" Yusei said, gripping the handle of his D-Wheel tightly. "I've never heard of a card like that…!" Beside him, Harald's Rune Eye was scanning the creature made out of slime and seemed uneasy about what he saw. "This creature has no soul, as if an empty vessel. It gives me a very bad feeling…! Be careful, Leon…!"

"As I said," William continued as he drove down the track. "Humanoid Imperial Slime is a Monster that can be made into anything. When successfully Synchro Summoned, I can declare a Type and Attribute, making this Monster that Type and Attribute. I select the Fiend-Type and the Dark Attribute." Leon was shocked to see the slime's color changing from a white-blue to a pitch black hue. "Also," William continued, "its Attack and Defense Points are equal to that of a Monster the opponent controls plus 1000. Your Thor has 3500 Attack Points and 2800 Defense Points, making Humanoid Imperial Slime's Attack Power 4500 and its Defense Power 3800.

**[Humanoid Imperial Slime's ATK/DEF: 4500/3800]**

Leon's eyes were wide by this point, staring deep into the black slime creature's transparent body. "1000 more than the opponent right off the bat…?!"

"Then," William continued with a slight shift of his hand, "I activate Humanoid Imperial Slime's other effect. It gains 300 Attack Points for each Slime Monster in my Graveyard! I currently have Humanoid Slime, increasing its Attack Points by 300!"

**[Humanoid Imperial Slime's ATK: 4500 - 4800]**

"It's too early to be surprised," William said with dead eyes. "When a Monster is Summoned to my field, I can Special Summon Clone Dragon from my hand." Joining William was a ball of multi-colored light without a form or face.

**[Clone Dragon: LV4/?/?]**

"When Clone Dragon is Special Summoned this way, it automatically takes on the form of the first Monster including its name, Attack Points, and Defense Points." Leon gasped in horror as the ball of light slowly transformed into a second Humanoid Imperial Slime yellow in color, holding the same stats.

**[Clone Dragon Humanoid Slime: LV4/4800/3800] [Attack Position]**

Not far away from Yusei and Harald stood Tatsuya, who shared their disbelief at the situation with wide eyes and an open mouth. "He Summoned two Monsters with 4800 Attack Points in his first turn?!"

Back in the track, William gave a sudden jolt of his arm, pointing toward Leon's field. "Go, Humanoid Imperial Slime! Attack Thor!" he said in a slightly louder voice. "Identity Stripper!" The mass of slime attempted to smother Thor's face to invade the God's internal organs, but Leon suddenly interrupted with a card of his own. "Trap, activate! Nordic Relic Brisingamen! This card increases the Attack Power of a Monster I control by the original Attack Power of the opponent's Monster! According to Humanoid Imperial Slime's effect, the Original Attack Power is 4500, 1000 more than Thor's!"

**[Thor, Lord of the Aesir's ATK: 3500 - 8000]**

"Now counterattack, Thor!" Leon ordered with a thrust of his fist. Thor attempted to shake the slime off of him with its sudden power boost, but William gave a sudden raise of his hand, holding a card with its back facing Leon. William glanced at the blank card in his hand through the corner of his eyes as it began transforming into the green background of a Spell Card. "Quick-Play Spell, activate! Cyclone! Your Trap Card is destroyed!"

Leon gasped as the card on his field was shattered, causing Thor's power boost to instantly disappear.

**[Thor, Lord of the Aesir's ATK: 8000 - 3500]**

Gritting his teeth, Leon quickly flipped a second card on his field face-up. "Trap, activate! Nordic Relic Gungnir! This card Banishes one Aesir or Nordic Monster on my field in order to destroy one card on the field! I Banish my Thor and destroy your Humanoid Imperial Slime!"

William's eyes widened slightly as Thor's body vanished from the field in a flash of light followed by his slime's body coming undone and falling into a pool of water on the dirt track before evaporating. William clicked his tongue in annoyance, realizing he had no more blank cards in his hand to use. Regardless, his advantage hadn't been changed.

"Go, Clone Dragon! Attack Loki!"

**[Clone Dragon Humanoid Imperial Slime's ATK: 4800]**

**[Loki, Lord of the Aesir's ATK: 3300]**

Just as the second slime Monster was about to suffocate Loki, a third card intercepted. "Quick-Play Speed Spell, activate!" Leon declared with a raise of his arm. "Speed Spell – Book of Moon! By removing two of my Speed Counters, this card switches one Attack Position Monster into Face-Down Defense Position!"

**[Ragnarok's SC: 4 - 2]**

William gasped as his Monster reverted back underneath its card, leaving him with no attackers on the field. Narrowing his eyes, William knew he was beaten for now. "In that case, I set one card face-down to end my turn."

Over on the side, Harald breathed a sigh of relief. "Leon managed to stop his attacks for now and destroy the original Slime Monster, but that's only temporary." Beside him, Yusei nodded. "Yeah. If he doesn't find a way to destroy Clone Dragon this turn, he'll take another attack worth 4800 points next turn. And if William gets another Monster on the field, he'll be able to attack directly." Standing close to them, Tatsuya folded his arms against his chest as he watched intently. "It all comes down to the luck of the draw."

"My turn!" Leon said as he swiped a card off his deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: Ragnarok 3 / Royalty 10]**

**[Leon's LP: 4000]**

Taking a deep breath, Leon glanced at the final card face-down on the field. It was the card he inherited from Brave, the last card his friend gave him as he fell unconscious. No matter what, he would use that card to exact revenge for him!

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted!" Leon cried as the card flipped up. "I revive the Tuner Monster, Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts, from the Graveyard!" With a neigh, the black and yellow stripped horse galloped alongside the D-Wheel on the track.

**[Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts: LV4/1600/1000] [Attack Position]**

"Then I activate the effect of Vaettir of the Aesir! When a Nordic Monster is Summoned to my field, I place one Nordic Counter on this card!" A small white ghost appeared on the fairy's shoulder as Leon explained this. "I then Normal Summon Vaettir of the Vanir in Defense Position!" Joining the white fairy was another fairy dressed in all black with a sinister smirk on her face.

**[Vaettir of the Vanir: LV2/500/300]**

"I activate Vaettir of the Aesir's effect!" Leon continued with a raise of his hand. "I can remove any number of Nordic Counters equipped to this card to use as a Monster in a Synchro Summon! So I'm Tuning the Level Four Guldaxe of the Nordic Beasts with my Level Three Vaettir of the Aesir, my Level Two Vaettir of the Vanir, and the Nordic Token counted as a Level One Monster!"

**(4+3+2+1=10)**

William's expression remained flat as the stadium lit up with an intense golden light from which a giant shadow slowly emerged.

"He who guards the gates of Aesir, he whose tragic death ushers in the great holy war! Become the path of destruction! Synchro Summon! Carve, Balder, Guardian of the Aesir!

Balder's massive form rose through the grey film covering the stadium being emitted from Forbidden Zone and far beyond that. At his full Summoning, Balder's body extended far past the stadium roof and even larger than his father, Odin. His body filled a large portion of the stadium as well, the two D-Wheelers driving underneath his bulky legs.

**[Balder, Guardian of the Aesir: LV10/3300/4500] [Attack Position]**

As Balder glared down at William, he gave a sudden jolt of his arm. "At this moment, I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Evil Clone!" Leon gasped as a sudden black goo seeped out of Balder's body. "This card activates when the opponent Summons a Monster on the field. I then Special Summon an Evil Clone Token holding the same Level, Attribute, Type, Attack Power, Defense Power, and Monster Effects to my field!" Leon gritted his teeth as the black goo left Balder's body, taking on the form of a second pitch black colored Balder, whose form was just as big and scraped against the side of the bleachers. At this point the two Gods were consuming the entire stadium, leaving barely any room.

**[Evil Clone Balder: LV10/3300/4500] [Attack Position]**

"Stealing my Monsters again?!" Leon cried, his eyes flashing angrily. "But it's no use! You won't be able to stop me this time! I activate Speed Spell – Half Seize from my hand! When I have three or more Speed Counters, I can halve the Attack Power of one face-up Monster on the field and gain Life Points equal to that amount!" With fierce determination, Leon gave a thrust of his finger toward William's field. "I select your Evil Clone Token!"

For the first time, William's eyes went wide with shock. "Wh-What?!" Having nothing to defend with, William could do nothing to stop the effect from taking place. His clone was targeted by a white mist, its energy being transferred to Leon's Life Points.

**[Evil Clone Balder's ATK: 3300 - 1650]**

**[Leon's LP: 4000 - 5650]**

"Now go, Balder!" Leon screamed furiously with flashing, intense eyes. "Attack the Evil Clone Token! Sacrificial Assault!" William could only watch in horror as Balder gave its evil clone a ferocious punch to its stomach, ripping a hole right through it. The force of the attack was so powerful that the wind pressure sent William flying back several feet, scraping against the side rail roughly and coughing up blood from the impact.

**[William's LP: 4000 - 2350]**

**[Royalty's SC: 10 - 8]**

"Due to Balder's effect your clone stole, it can't be destroyed in battle. Consider yourself lucky to still have a shield." Taking a card from his hand, Leon continued. "I then set one card face-down and end my turn!" As Leon announced this, Thor's body suddenly reappeared on the field in front of him, taking up what little space the D-Wheelers had left with their shadows completely engulfing the audience. "During the second End Phase after Nordic Relic Gungnir was activated, Thor returns to the field!"

Just as Leon looked up, he saw William emerging from the smoke. Leon noticed right away that the force of the explosion had torn through the man's mask, the strips of fabric falling off to reveal what was hidden underneath. After staring at the man's face for a moment, Leon's expression suddenly loosened in absolute shock. "Impossible…! That face…!"

On the sidelines, Yusei and Harald shared a similar reaction, recognizing the man immediately. "That man…!" Yusei started. "He looks a bit different, but there's no mistaking it…!"

As the smoke cleared completely, William's face was revealed to be exactly identical to that of Mr. Fred's, with the only difference being unsightly scars across his face and neck as well as entirely white eyes with no pupils. The Fred clone flashed his teeth angrily, far from thrilled that his identity had been exposed. "This is quite…problematic…"

Down in the underground hideout, the other Mr. Fred jumped from his chair wearing an unusually unpleasant frown. "Unacceptable…! I cannot allow the original body to take any more damage than it already has! William, it's time to put the final plan into motion!"

William merely nodded, still recovering from the shock of his identity being exposed. "You're right. Now that it has come to this, I have no choice but to unlock the true secrets of the Anti-Deck…"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Just a few blocks away from the stadium, Sabertooth was wandering around impatiently through several crowds of people littering the street. He had a scowl on his face, far from amused by his current job. "Where the hell did that damn Fusionist run off to? Why do I have to be his babysitter?" He froze suddenly upon seeing the two Balders and Thor sticking out through the Dome Stadium's roof in the distance. "Whoa, what the hell's going on over there? Those Monsters are freakin' huge!"<p>

"Never mind that."

Sabertooth stopped in his tracks upon hearing a high-pitched voice from directly behind him. His demeanor suddenly hardening, he slowly turned around to see the clown-like Fester grinning back at him. "Who the hell are you, freak?"

"I'm afraid you're getting far too close to the special place for my liking, A.D.'s scum," Fester replied with a snicker. "It is my job to keep everyone else but your little friend Fusionist from entering." As he cackled a bit, Sabertooth immediately took a couple of steps closer. "What the hell did you just say?! What about Fusionist?!"

"Truthfully," the clown said with a grin, "I'd like to get my revenge on that Eirika bitch, but my brother's insisted on stealing the fun! He's prepared a very special date with that Fusionist boy, you see… And that leaves me to deal with the fool I see standing in front of me right now. Namely, you!" Laughing, Fester whipped out his Duel Anchor to wrap around Sabertooth's arm. "The hell's this?" he asked with a cock of his head.

"It's called a Duel Anchor! It will make sure you can't run away from our Duel! Oh, I have so much fun in store for you…" Fester licked his lips sadistically as he activated his Urteil Duel Disk. Sabertooth merely scoffed, shrugging nonchalantly. "So you're telling me you guys actually think you can beat Fusionist by capturing Eirika? You're dumber than you look!"

"…What?" Fester lowered his brows as his voice dropped in tone.

"Those two are way stronger than you can even dream of!" Sabertooth said with a grin as he activated his Duel Disk. "And the same applies to me!"

The two faced off in the middle of the street with several onlookers watching as a sharp wind blew over them. As they faced off, a sudden rip in time space opened in one of the nearby dark alleys as Cypher's armored body emerged.

* * *

><p>oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO OO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As William's true face is revealed, Crow and Brave are brought to the hospital while Sabertooth faces Fester with Cypher silently watching! What will be the outcome?!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 46: "The Eccentric HERO"**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi (Main), Halo (A.D.'s Side Mission)<strong>

**Characters appearing from the anime: Crow Hogan, Sherry LeBlanc, Mizoguchi, Mukuro Enjo, Jin Himuro, Isis Ishtar, Rishid, Odion, Brave, Harald, Dragan, Yusei Fudo, Aki Izayoi, Jack Atlas, Ruka Heartlily, Rua Heartlily, Divine Mizuki, Master of Ceremonies, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Hayato Maeda**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Mahad, Isabel, Siegfried Van Schroeder III, Etzel, William, Mr. Fred, Anselm, Fynn Hartmann, "Sabertooth" Elijah Hummingbird, Fester), Halo (Murdock Willard, "Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi, "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri), ZeroSaber39 (Jophiel Omniel, Yukio Kyoji)**

**Duel Writing: Halo (Team Exploration vs. Team Fortune Ark), Halo/GoldenUmi (Team Ragnarok vs. Team Royalty)**

* * *

><p><strong>CardsCreated Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Gravekeeper's Charmer (Created by Halo)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**1700/1500**

**When this card attacks or is attacked, switch the control of both monsters. During the Standby Phase after the turn this card is Summoned, you must Tribute this monster; then you draw 1 card.**

**Reckless Greed**

**Trap**

**Draw 2 cards and skip your next 2 Draw Phases.**

**Speed Spell – Cyclone (TCG: Speed Spell – Mystical Space Typhoon)**

**Speed Spell**

**This card can be activated by removing 2 Speed Counters. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.**

**High Half**

**Trap**

**Select 1 face-up monster on the field with 2000 or more ATK. Halve its ATK.**

**Solar Wind Jammer**

**LIGHT**

**Level 5**

**Machine/Effect**

**800/2400**

**If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its original ATK and DEF become halved. During each of your Standby Phases: Increase the Level of this card by 1. There can only be 1 "Solar Wind Jammer" on the field.**

**The End of Anubis**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2500/0**

**While this card is face-up on the field, all effects of Spell, Trap, and Monster Cards that target a card(s) in the Graveyard or that activate in the Graveyard are negated.**

**Centaur Mina**

**LIGHT**

**Level 6**

**2200/1600**

**Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

**"Sacred Knight's Spearholder" + "Horse of the Floral Knights"**

**Once during each of your turns, you can negate the activation of an opponent's Trap Card, and return it to its original position.**

**Exchange of the Spirit**

**Trap**

**Activate only while there are 15 or more cards in your Graveyard. Pay 1000 Life Points. Both players swap the card(s) in their Graveyard with the card(s) in their Deck. Then, both players shuffle their Deck.**

**Forbidden Zone (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Continuous Trap**

**As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Spell Cards are treated as "Speed Spells". This card cannot be destroyed by any card effect.**

**The Dark Door**

**Spell**

**Only 1 monster can attack during each Battle Phase.**

**Ouija Board (TCG: Destiny Board)**

**Continuous Trap**

**At the end of each of your opponent's turns, place 1 "Death Message" card from your hand or your Deck face-up on the field. If you control the "Death Message" cards "E", "A", "T", and "H" in the proper order, you win the Duel. If any "Death Message" cards or "Ouija Board" you control is removed from the field, all "Death Message" cards and "Ouija Board" you control are sent to the Graveyard.**

**Spirit Shield**

**Continuous Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can remove from play 1 Fiend-Type or Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. If there are no Fiend or Zombie-Type monsters in your Graveyard, destroy this card.**

**Creep's Messenger (Created by Halo)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**100/2000**

**Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you can activate Spell or Trap Cards in your Monster Zones.**

**Loki, Lord of the Aesir**

**DARK**

**Level 10**

**Spellcaster/Divine-Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**3300/3000**

**1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, when this card attacks and your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card during your Battle Phase, you can negate its activation and destroy it. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it during the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, you can select 1 Trap Card in the Graveyard and add it to your hand.**

**Dromi the Sacred Shackles**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster on the field or Graveyard is removed from play, select 1 face-up Divine-Beast-Type monster you control. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference in ATK between your selected monster and the opponent's monster that is removed from play.**

**Speed Spell - The End Of Storm**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 10 or more Speed Counters. Destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 damage to each player for each of their destroyed monsters.**

**Speed Spell – Angel Baton**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**Damage Eraser**

**Trap**

**Activate only if you would take damage from an opponent's card effect. Gain an equal amount of Life Points instead.**

**Black Feather - Sirocco the Dawn (TCG: Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn)**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**2000/900**

**If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon or Set this card without Tributes. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up "Black Feather" monster you control; until the End Phase, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all face-up "Black Feather" monsters currently on the field, except itself. Monsters other than that target cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.**

**Black Feather - Gale the Hurricane (TCG: Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind)**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**1300/400**

**Winged Beast/Tuner**

**If you control a "Black Feather" monster other than "Black Feather - Gale the Hurricane", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can halve the ATK and DEF of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls.**

**Safe Zone**

**Continuous Trap**

**Activate by selecting 1 face-up Attack Position monster. That monster cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects, or be destroyed by battle. It cannot attack your opponent directly. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.**

**Black Feather – Lone the Silver Wind**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**2800/2000**

**1 "Blackwing" Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters **

**When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select and destroy up to 2 face-up monsters on the field with DEF lower than this card's ATK. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. The next time a "Black Feather" monster you control would be destroyed by battle during your opponent's turn, it is not destroyed; this effect only happens once.**

**Discord**

**Continuous Trap**

**Neither player can Synchro Summon. Send this card to the Graveyard during your 3rd End Phase after activation.**

**Magic Cylinder**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.**

**Speed Spell – Fires of Doomsday**

**Speed Spell**

**This card can be activated by removing 2 of your Speed Counters. If you activate this card, you cannot Summon other monsters this turn. Special Summon 2 "Doomsday Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, unless it is for a DARK monster.**

**Speed Spell - Defense Buster**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 Defense Position monster on the field, and change it to face-up Attack Position.**

**Double Cyclone**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Select 1 Spell/Trap Card you control and 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls. Destroy the selected card(s).**

**Creep's Baby (Created by Halo)**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Fiend/Effect**

**200/300**

**If you would take Battle Damage during this turn, you can discard this card from your hand to negate the damage and end the Battle Phase.**

**Speed Spell – Overboost**

**Speed Spell**

**Gain 4 Speed Counters. During the End Phase, reduce your Speed Counters to 1.**

**Mudora**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**1500/1800**

**This card gains 200 ATK for every Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard.**

**Negate Attack**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.**

**Ark Shield (Created by Halo)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Equip to a monster you control and increase its ATK by 500. The equipped monster cannot be affected by monster's effects on the field.**

**Black Feather Boost (Created by Halo)**

**Trap**

**If you control 2 or more "Black Feather" monsters, draw 2 cards.**

**Reanimation Wave**

**Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent's monster declares a direct attack. Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard with a Level less than or equal to the attacking monster's. The Battle Damage you take from that attack is halved. At the end of the Damage Step, Special Summon the selected Synchro Monster from the Graveyard.**

**Speed Spell - Release Speed (Created by Halo)**

**Speed Spell**

**Tribute 1 monster you control to gain Speed Counters times the Level of the monster Tributed.**

**Burning Skull Head**

**FIRE**

**Level 3**

**Zombie/Effect**

**1000/800**

**When this card is Special Summoned from your hand, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can remove from play this face-up card you control to return 1 removed from play "Skull Flame" to its owner's Graveyard.**

**Full Throttle**

**Trap**

**Activate only when the effect of "Final Speed World" activates. You gain 1 Speed Counter on "Final Speed World" during each player's Standby Phase.**

**Zero Gravity**

**Trap**

**Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field.**

**Skull Flame**

**FIRE**

**Level 8**

**Zombie/Effect**

**2600/2000**

**During your turn, you can Special Summon any number of "Burning Skull Heads" from your hand. This card cannot attack during your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. You can add 1 "Burning Skull Head" from your Graveyard to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw during your Draw Phase.**

**Supersonic Skull Flame**

**WIND**

**Level 10**

**Zombie/Effect**

**3000/2300**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 "Skull Flame" in your Graveyard from play. Once per turn, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each "Burning Skull Head" in your Graveyard.**

**Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai**

**Trap**

**Tribute 1 FIRE monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK.**

**Call of the Haunted**

**Continuous Trap**

**Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Trap Stun**

**Trap**

**Negate all other Trap Card effects on the field this turn.**

**Secret Barrel**

**Trap**

**Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand and for each card on their side of the field.**

**D.D. Warrior Lady (Different Dimension Warrior Lady)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1600**

**After damage calculation, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can banish that monster, also banish this card.**

**Jirai Gumo**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Insect/Effect**

**2200/100**

**When this card declares an attack, toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, attack normally. If you call it wrong, lose half your Life Points before attacking.**

**Spirit Summit Warrior**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1200/1600**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your hand.**

**Black Feather Turbo (Created by Halo)**

**Trap**

**After activation, Banish this card you control on the field to activate the effect of 1 "Black Feather" monster you target in the Graveyard during the Battle Phase of this turn.**

**Black Feather - Vayu the Emblem of Honor (TCG: Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor)**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Winged Beast/Tuner**

**800/0**

**If this card is face-up on the field, you cannot use it for a Synchro Summon. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can remove from play this card plus 1 non-Tuner "Black Feather" monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon 1 "Black Feather" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck whose Level equals the total Levels of the removed monsters. The effect(s) of that Synchro Monster is negated.**

**Black Feather – Elphin the Raven (TCG: Blackwing - Elphin the Raven)**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**2200/1200 **

**If you control a face-up "Black Feather" monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can change the Battle Position of 1 monster your opponent controls. **

**Black Feather - Armored Wing (TCG: Blackwing Armor Master)**

**DARK**

**Level 7**

**Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**1 "Black Feather" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a monster: You can place 1 Wedge Counter on that monster (max. 1). You can remove all Wedge Counters from your opponent's monsters; the ATK and DEF of those monsters that had Wedge Counters become 0 until the End Phase.**

**Black Feather – Bora the Sharp (TCG: Blackwing - Boreas the Sharp)**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**1300/1900**

**You can remove from play this card from the Graveyard to select 1 face-up "Black Feather" monster you control. If that monster attacks this turn, you take no Battle Damage from that battle, it is not destroyed by that battle, and you destroy the opponent's monster that it battled, after damage calculation.**

**Seven Tools of the Bandit**

**Counter Trap**

**When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 Life Points; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

**Emergency Provisions**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Send any number of other Spell and Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. Gain 1000 Life Points for each card sent.**

**Dark Core**

**Spell**

**Discard 1 card. Remove from play 1 face-up monster.**

**Newdoria**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1200/800**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target.**

**Revenge of Anubis (Created by Halo)**

**Trap**

**Activate from your hand, deck, or Graveyard only when your Life Points are reduced to zero. Reduce the damage and your opponent receives damage equal to the number of Life Points you lost this turn. **

**Urteil des Gottes – Judgment of God (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Spell **

**Select 2 currently Banished monsters from either player's Graveyards: Special Summon 1 of the targets onto your field with an increase of 1000 ATK. Special Summon the second target onto your opponent's field with a decrease of 1000 ATK.**

**Thor, Lord of the Aesir**

**EARTH**

**Level 10**

**Beast-Warrior/Divine-Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**3500/2800**

**1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls. Negate the effects of the monster and this card gains the negated effect(s) until the End Phase. If this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it from the Graveyard during the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

**Vaettir of the Aesir (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Fairy/Effect**

**800/1000**

**Place 1 "Nordic Counter" on this card for every "Nordic" and "Aesir" Monster that is played on your field. You may choose to Banish this card at any time. In order to return this card to your field, you must pay 1000 Life Points. Once you do so, this card will return to your field in the same condition as it was before it was Banished, including any "Nordic Counters" placed on this card. When Synchro Summoning, you may remove tokens on this card equal to the total level required plus your Tuner Monster to count as a Synchro Summon.**

**Fusion (TCG: Polymerization)**

**Spell**

**Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck.**

**Worm Drake**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Reptile**

**1400/1500**

**Humanoid Slime**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Aqua**

**800/2000**

**Humanoid Worm Drake**

**WATER**

**Level 7**

**Aqua/Fusion**

**2200/2000**

**"Worm Drake" + "Humanoid Slime"**

**Slime Tuner (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**WATER**

**Level 2**

**Aqua/Tuner**

**400/300**

**When this card is Summoned, draw 1 card.**

**Humanoid Imperial Slime (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**WATER**

**?/Synchro/Effect**

**?**

**?/?**

**1 "Humanoid Worm Drake" + 1 "Slime Tuner"**

**The Level of this card becomes the level of the Material Monsters used. When Synchro Summoned, declare a Type and Attribute; This card becomes that Type and Attribute. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to 1 monster your opponent controls + 1000. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for every "Slime" monster in your Graveyard.**

**Clone Dragon**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Dragon/Effect**

**?/?**

**When you Summon a monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned this way, its name, ATK, and DEF become the same as the Summoned monster's. This card cannot declare an attack unless you pay 1000 Life Points.**

**Nordic Relic Brisingamen**

**Trap**

**Select 1 face-up monster you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. The ATK of your monster becomes equal to the original ATK of your opponent's monster; this change lasts until the End Phase.**

**Cyclone (TCG: Mystical Space Typhoon)**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.**

**Nordic Relic Gungnir**

**Trap**

**Remove from play 1 face-up "Aesir" or "Nordic" monster you control to select 1 card on the field. Destroy that card. During your 2nd End Phase after activation, the monster you removed to activate this card returns to the field in face-up Attack Position.**

**Speed Spell – Book of Moon**

**Quick-Play**

**This card can only be activated by removing 2 of your Speed Counters. Flip 1 face-up monster on the field into face-down Defense Position.**

**Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Tuner**

**1600/1000**

**If your opponent controls a face-up Synchro Monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**Vaettir of the Vanir (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Fairy/Effect**

**500/300**

**Pay 500 Life Points to change the level of this card by one for each multiple of 500 points you pay. When used for as Synchro Summoning Material, this card does not go to the Graveyard. Instead, equip this to the Synchro Monster you Synchro Summoned and treat it as an Equipment Magic Card. Increase the ATK of the Synchro Monster equipped with this card by its level x300.**

**Balder, Guardian of the Aesir (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 10**

**Divine Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**3300/4500**

**1 "Nordic" Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects that target. When this card attacks and destroys an opponent's Monster with DEF lower than this card's ATK, inflict the difference as damage to your opponent. If this card is in the Graveyard when you receive a direct attack, Special Summon it in Attack Mode with an increase in ATK equal to the total damage you would have received.**

**Evil Clone (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Continuous Trap **

**When your opponent Summons a Monster, Special Summon 1 "Evil Clone Token" with Attribute, Level, Type, ATK, DEF, and effects equal to the Summoned Monster in face-up Attack Position. If this card is removed from the field, destroy the Special Summoned "Evil Clone Token". If the "Evil Clone Token" is removed from the field, destroy this card.**

**Speed Spell - Half Seize**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Halve that monster's ATK, and gain an equal amount of Life Points .**


	46. The Eccentric HERO

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 46: "The Eccentric HERO"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. After being on the sidelines for many of the previous Duels and learning the terrible strength the ten members of Urteil possess, Yusei and his friends have found new resolve to defeat the organization and avenge those D-Wheelers who fell in the previous Duels.<em>

_At the same time, the members of the secret organization known as Project Advanced Duelists (Project A.D.'s) were led into a trap by a few of the lower members of Urteil in order to wipe out their main forces. After dealing with Riley and saving the life of his close friend, Rom proceeded to torture the Urteil grunt until he found the location where Lake's sister, River Miles, was being held. Unbeknownst to him, however, Eirika was also being held captive in the same place by Vester and Xiaolin. Now the search is on as Rom, Varon, and Carly head to save River and take on the other Urteil agents._

_Meanwhile, the R.W.F. match between Crow and Isis comes to a shocking conclusion when Isis uses her Card of Darkness, Revenge of Anubis, to defeat Crow and leave him in a life-threatening condition! _

"Learn from Crow's defeat and never try to challenge Urteil again," Isis said in a gloomy voice as she passed by Sherry, eyeing her coldly.

_Simultaneously, Brave from Team Ragnarok suffers a horrible blow at the hands of Etzel! Filled with pure rage, Leon races onto the field, challenging the masked William head-on to avenge his fallen friend, only to reveal a shocking secret behind the mask!_

As the smoke cleared completely, William's face was revealed to be exactly identical to that of Mr. Fred's, with the only difference being unsightly scars across his face and neck as well as entirely white eyes with no pupils. The Fred clone flashed his teeth angrily, far from thrilled that his identity had been exposed. "This is quite…problematic…"

Down in the underground hideout, the other Mr. Fred jumped from his chair wearing an unusually unpleasant frown. "Unacceptable…! I cannot allow the original body to take any more damage than it already has! William, it's time to put the final plan into motion!"

William merely nodded, still recovering from the shock of his identity being exposed. "You're right. Now that it has come to this, I have no choice but to unlock the true secrets of the Anti-Deck…"

* * *

><p>William scowled in disgust as the last piece of cloth from his mask fell off his face, revealing his scarred appearance and his completely whitened eyes, looking nearly identical to Mr. Fred. "This is most…unpleasant. It seems I'm now forced to bring out the big guns…"<p>

Off on the sidelines, Yusei's mouth was wide open in shock as he saw the man, remembering Fred from when he appeared before the group the previous day. "Aki told me about that man's ability to be in more than one place at once, but something doesn't seem right. According to what she told me, the multiple copies of himself always looked exactly identical, but this person's a bit different."

"But there's no mistaking it," Harald said, his Rune Eye glowing as he scanned the Fred clone up and down. "His soul's essence is exactly the same as the man calling himself Mr. Fred we met yesterday, as well as the man who was with Urteil a few days before that. I'm not sure what trick this is, but I can confirm without a doubt that he's one and the same." Yusei said nothing to this, merely keeping his eyes glued on the field.

In the Team Judgment pit booth, the members of Urteil seemed stunned as well. "That Fred bastard pulled a fast one over us!" Fynn cried. "Though I guess it doesn't really matter as long as he gets the job done, but it still pisses me off for some reason!" In the Team Royalty booth, Murdock merely smirked to himself as Etzel and the others remained dumbfounded. "I thought for sure the original body kicked the bucket long ago," Murdock said with amusement. "Just how did you get your hands on it, Fred? Either way, I'm not the least bit interested in you anymore, you failure of an experiment."

Up toward the back of the bleachers, Jophiel was laughing once again at the reveal being broadcasted over the large screen in the center of the stadium. "Well, isn't this amusing, Fred? You're one of the few people who can actually keep me entertained!"

Back in the Dueling track, Leon scratched the side of his face uncomfortably as he stared at the man. "Well, this sure is uncomfortable. You look like that Mr. Fred man, but at the same time you're different. Why did you call yourself William?"

"I prefer keeping my identity separate from that of Mr. Fred," William explained blankly. "I would prefer it if you did not refer to me by Mr. Fred and called me William instead." Leon narrowed his eyes at this, his tone becoming more serious. "Well, it makes no difference to me, because I'm still going to defeat you! I don't know your circumstances, but my anger toward you hasn't changed!"

"Likewise," William replied with a flat shrug of his shoulders. "I am done playing around with a childish man like you. It's time for me to carry out the plan." Leon braced himself as William placed his hand over his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Ragnarok 4 / Royalty 9]**

**[William's LP: 2350]**

**[Creep's Messenger: LV4/100/2000] [Defense Position]**

**[Clone Dragon Humanoid Imperial Slime: LV4/4800/2800] [Face-Down Defense Position]**

**[Evil Clone Balder: LV10/1650/4500] [Defense Position]**

**[Face-up Continuous Traps: Forbidden Zone, Evil Clone]**

**[Leon's LP: 5650]**

**[Thor, Lord of the Aesir: LV10/3500/2800] [Attack Position]**

**[Loki, Lord of the Aesir: LV10/3300/3000] [Attack Position]**

**[Balder, Guardian of the Aesir: LV10/3300/4500] [Attack Position]**

"I activate the effects of Final Speed World!" William declared, pushing a button on his D-Wheel. "By removing nine Speed Counters, I can add one card from my deck into my hand!" As he got the card he was after, William's D-Wheel came to a screeching halt off to the side.

**[Royalty's SC: 9 - 0]**

Eyeing the card he received, Mr. Fred in the underground hideout underneath the stadium saw the very same vision and narrowed his eyes. "That's right, William," Mr. Fred said darkly into his mind. "Victory for us means absolutely nothing in this Duel. True strategy does not come from winning one battle, but dominating the war. The card you hold in your hand will be the key to sealing away Odin in the next round, ensuring Team Royalty's victory." Pushing up his glasses, a smirk came to Fred's lips. "For the time being, at least, I'll continue playing my role as a member of Urteil…until the time comes. As long as the original body remains intact, it is _my_ victory anyway…"

"That may be true," William said out loud as he cut off communication with Fred, "but that does not mean I need to bow my head in this Duel so easily!" Glaring down at the blank card he drew at the start of his turn, William immediately saw it transforming into a green colored Spell Card. "I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! I Special Summon Humanoid Imperial Slime from the Graveyard!" The clear liquid-form creature reappeared on the field in front of William's D-Wheel, its tentacles wiggling all about.

**[Humanoid Imperial Slime: LV?/4800/2800] [Attack Position]**

"Its level is now unknown, but its Attack and Defense Points remain 1000 higher than Thor's, with an additional 300 Attack Power bonus from the Slime Monster in my Graveyard. I also declare Humanoid Imperial Slime as a Pyro-Type and a Fire-Attribute!" The slime Monster turned a bright red as a result. With a raise of his arm, William proceeded with his turn. "I then Flip Summon Clone Dragon into Attack Position, taking on the forum of Humanoid Imperial Slime once again!" The orb of light once again morphed into the yellow slime creature again with a Light-Attribute.

**[Clone Dragon's ATK: 4800]**

"Holding a battle against Loki and Thor would be pointless," William said dryly, glancing up at the enormous Gods. "After all, it would be problematic if I allowed you to revive them and activate their effects. Balder, on the other hand, simply won't be destroyed in battle, but you will still take the damage from my attacks!" Narrowing his eyes, William immediately gave the order. "No go, Clone Dragon Humanoid Imperial Slime! Attack Balder!"

**[Balder's ATK: 3300]**

The slime creature smothered Balder's face after crawling up its body, causing Leon considerable pain around his throat.

**[Leon's LP: 5650 - 4150]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 4 - 3]**

"Now go, Humanoid Imperial Slime! Attack Balder again! Identity Stripper!" The same action was repeated again, with the red slime suffocating Balder for a few minutes and causing Leon groaning pain in his neck.

**[Leon's LP: 4150 - 2650]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 3 - 1]**

"Attacking Balder with Evil Clone Balder would wield no damage and neither Monster would be destroyed, so it is futile. Thus, I set one card face-down to end my turn." William said nothing more as the card manifested itself in front of his D-Wheel. The two drove underneath the legs of the humongous Monsters literally filling every inch of the stadium, nearly rubbing against the people in the first seat of the bleachers who were shocked to feel they weren't holograms.

"It's my turn!" Leon said, drawing his card and looking at it. "A Speed Spell? That won't be enough right now… None of my Gods can defeat his 4800 Attack Power Monsters…!" Gritting his teeth, Leon instead leaned forward to push the button on his D-Wheel. "I activate Final Speed World! By removing two Speed Counters, I regain 1000 Life!"

**[Leon's LP: 2650 - 3650]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 3 - 1]**

"Turn end!"

"It's my turn," William repeated dully, drawing his card and glancing at it. He didn't think he could lose, but just in case… "I set one card face-down! Then I attack Balder once again!"

As the same events of the previous return repeated, Harald and Yusei watched tensely as Leon took another beating to the throat, his eyes going bloodshot.

**[Leon's LP: 3650 - 650]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 2 - 0]**

Leon gasped for breath as his D-Wheel came to a screeching stop, William passing him by and glaring him in the eyes. "How long can your body last? You're nearly out of Life!"

Both D-Wheelers flew past Yusei and Harald, who remained firmly in place right beside the edge of the track. "He's right," Yusei said solemnly. "If he receives attacks again, he'll lose." Beside the scientist, Harald narrowed his eyes. "It's not over yet. There's a reason Leon played like he has up until now. He's been increasing his Life Points after memorizing his opponent's attacking pattern in order to survive long enough to draw the key cards needed to turn this situation around." Yusei turned toward Harald, his serious expression firmly in place. "It all depends on whether or not he can draw those key cards in this dire situation." As the two spoke, Tatsuya stood off to the back behind them, folding his arms and lowering his brows.

"My turn!" Leon finally declared, wincing in pain slightly as he slid a card off his deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: Ragnarok 1 / Royalty 3]**

**[Leon's LP: 650]**

Leon gritted his teeth, realizing he still hadn't drawn the card he needed. But the two cards he had in his hand would be able to help him draw them out. "I activate Speed Spell – Overboost! This card increases my Speed Counters by four!" Leon's D-Wheel immediately doubled in speed, surpassing William on the track.

**[Ragnarok's SC: 1 - 5]**

"Then I activate Speed Spell – Pot of Greed!" Leon continued, inserting the card into his Duel Disk. "When I have two or more Speed Counters, I draw two cards!" Leon smiled after drawing his cards, his eyes lighting up. "Yes! I got it!" With a swing of his hand, Leon immediately raised one of the cards he drew. "I activate Speed Spell – Defense Buster! This card switches a Defense Position Monster on the field into face-up Attack Position! And the Monster I select is…Creep's Messenger!"

William's eyes widened, having forgotten about the faceless creature that was still lingering on the field in the shadows of the massive Gods dominating the field. In the Royalty booth, Etzel leaned forward in his seat in shock. "That guy actually used the same trick Brave tried against me?! But does he have anything to counter it?!"

The shadow creature was forced out of its hiding place, dragged into the little sunlight peeking through the fake Balder's large body.

**[Creep's Messenger's ATK: 100]**

"This is for Brave!" Leon declared with a thrust of his arm. "Go, Thor! Attack Creep's Messenger!" As Thor raised its mighty hammer, Leon continued. "Thor's effect activates! Once per turn, he can negate the opponent's effect and add it to himself! That means Creep's Messenger can be destroyed!"

**[Thor, Lord of the Aesir's ATK: 3500]**

William's whitened eyes went wide as the tyrant's giant hammer slammed down toward him. In the last second, however, William gave a thrust of his arm. "I won't let you! Trap, activate! Ring of Destruction!" Leon gasped as a giant ring covered in grenades appeared around the Clone Dragon Humanoid Imperial Slime's intangible neck. "This card destroys one Monster on the field and inflicts its Attack Power as damage to both players!"

"They'll both take 4800 points of damage?!" Yusei cried as Harald ran out onto the track. "Leon!" he shouted in a panic. Just as Yusei was about to call after Harald, the explosion went off, causing the yellow slime to disperse in blobs all over the stadium before disappearing in smoke. Both Leon and William felt the force of the explosion, their D-Wheels being knocked over off the track as the two men flew through the air.

**[Leon's LP: 650 - 0]**

**[William's LP: 2350 - 0]**

William landed hard on his head, a couple of his front teeth breaking off as a result with blood squirting out of his mouth. Leon clenched his teeth together as he soared through the air, clamping his eyes shut and bracing for impact. In desperation, Harald immediately drove onto the track and activated his Rune Eye, casting a force field of light underneath Leon's body to help soften the impact. "Leon!" he cried out as he hopped off his D-Wheel to scoop the younger man into his arms. "Are you okay?! Speak to me!"

Leon groaned slightly, forcing a smile as he grabbed Harald's hand into his own. "I'm…fine…!" he muttered, coughing up blood as he stared up at Harald weakly. "Now…I've…managed to even the score, so defeat them for us…!" Harald felt Leon's grip loosen as he fell unconscious. Harald went silent for a few moments, his eyes hidden as he lowered his face.

Driving up behind him, Yusei looked down with concern at the now limp man. "Will he make it…?" Harald nodded slowly, his head still lowered. "He's just unconscious. But he and Brave took significant damage…."

Yusei sighed a bit in relief, showing some sympathy in his eyes. "He's right, you know. Thanks to the tie made happen, the current score is 2 wins, one loss, and one tie. All you need to do is win."

"Yeah," Harald said softly, rising to his feet and carrying Leon in his arms. "Yusei, I have a favor to ask of you." Harald finally turned toward the scientist with heavy eyes, looking far more emotional than usual. "Please take Leon and ensure he gets into an ambulance safely. I know you have your match coming up, so I won't ask you to go with him. Just make sure he gets to medical personnel safely."

Yusei nodded solemnly, taking Leon from Harald and placing him over his lap in his seat. "I'll take care of him for you. The others will take good care of Crow and Brave, so you don't need to worry about that either." Harald nodded as he climbed back onto his D-Wheel, tightening his helmet over his light blue hair. "Thanks."

"And one last thing," Yusei said as he placed his hands over the handles of his D-Wheel. "Whatever happens, don't die…" With that, Yusei sped off the track and through the gateway leading into the sidelines. Harald flashed a light smile as he turned toward the track ahead of him. "Of course not."

As Harald glanced up, he saw Murdock driving toward him, still masked. Harald's smile immediately faded, a deep hateful scowl forming. "Leon, you did well. Just leave the rest to me." Seeing Harald's Rune Eye flashing brightly, Murdock let a raspy chuckle escape his throat. "At long last, I get to face the real Rune Eye face-to-face. This could prove to be a very intriguing side project for me."

Narrowing his eyes, Harald whipped his finger out accusingly as he drove toward the man. "Dr. Murdock Willard, I hereby declare to put an end to your madness for the sake of my friends and the entire world! Evil like you shall be purged from this world by the holy blessing of the Norse Gods!" Murdock merely laughed in response, his old body bouncing up and down in his seat. "Harald, you and your Norse Gods will be my greatest experiment yet! I've always had a fascination with the Rune Eye and now I'll get my hands on the real deal after I dissect your body!"

"That I'd like to see you try!" Harald cried, drawing his fresh hand from his deck. His eyes stretching sadistically, Murdock did the same. With that, the two D-Wheelers crossed paths side by side before making a sharp turn toward the direction of the circular path.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Somewhere within the vicinity outside the stadium, Yusha was desperately trying to run as fast as he could, but he was quickly running out of energy after running nonstop for 45 minutes. "D-Damn…!" Yusha muttered, sweat pouring down his face. "Just…hang on…Erin…!"<p>

Yusha had been following the signal from both Erin's Duel Disk as well as from his white mouse named Mike. Stopping to catch his breath, Yusha glanced down at his phone, still receiving a signal from Mike's tracking device who was seemingly hanging outside.

Thinking back, Yusha recalled that there was something moving inside one of the Duel boxes in Erin's Duel Belt before she went out for her walk. Oddly, Mike was moving at an increasing speed like a car, just the same as Erin. This was strange to Yusha, since Erin was supposed to be heading back to the stadium for her shift and turned up to not even be there. The only logical conclusion based on the evidence was that Mike was currently with Erin in some car. Originally the signal seemed to be ahead of Yusha, but the signal quickly changed route and was taking a sharp right turn toward the street Yusha was currently on.

Yusha narrowed his eyes, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he let all of this process. Why would she be out riding around in a car, and with whom? Just as Yusha was pondering these questions, a sudden black van pulled around the corner and zipped right by him, nearly knocking Yusha over. Eyes widening, Yusha immediately glanced down at his phone and discovered that the black van that just passed through was containing both Erin's and Mike's signal.

"D-Damn!" Yusha immediately forced his aching legs to run after the van, but leg power versus engine power was a matchup no human being could ever handle. Just as Yusha was losing hope, he saw a teenage boy with glasses parking at a red light across the street on a bicycle. Getting a sudden light bulb, Yusha immediately ran up to the teen. "U-Um, excuse me! I'll pay you 300 dollars if you let me borrow that bike for a while!"

The teen boy cocked his head arrogantly, adjusting his glasses while glancing down at the agent. "How much is that in yen?" Yusha started attempting to count with his fingers, quickly growing frustrated. "Hell if I know, but it's a lot! Probably enough to buy your own house or something! Just trust me on this!"

"Wh-What?! That much?!" the teen cried excitedly, suddenly drooling at the mouth. "I didn't realize the currency exchange rate between Japan and America was so bad! You have yourself a deal, pal! Just return the bike to this address when you're done!" Yusha quickly handed over the bills while accepting a piece of paper with the kid's address written on it. With that, Yusha immediately drove down the road, pedaling like a madman. "Wait for me, Erin! I'm on my way!"

As Yusha took off down the road, the teen stared at the bills in his hand, noticing the bright dollars of pink, blue, orange, etc. The teen cocked his head to the side a bit in confusion. "These don't look like the American dollars I've seen before. Did they change?" What Yusha forget to mention was that these were Australian Dollars, not US Dollars, and the fact that his ability to do math and figure out exchange rates was far from reliable.

Also, it didn't take long for Yusha to figure out that the bike he was riding was bright pink with cute magical girl anime girls painted wearing short loli skirts, causing several uncomfortable stares from people as he drove by.

….

Not far from where Yusha was, Rom, Varon, and Carly found themselves surrounded by about 20 thugs with Duel Disks and metal pipes in their hands. Flashing his teeth angrily, Varon responded by activating his own Duel Disk. "Looks like we walked right into a trap. Guess we've got no choice but to fight." Rom nodded, activating his Duel Disk as well. Carly stood behind the two, freaking out as the group drew closer.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, just outside the hospital right across from the Dome Stadium, Sabertooth found himself confronted by Fester, who had his arm locked in place with his Duel Anchor. Giving a good tug of his wrist, the clown forced Sabertooth forward a couple of steps. Elijah grunted a bit as he pivoted on the arch of his feet to retain his balance as the red line from the Duel Anchor disappeared from view.<p>

"I can't let you reach the special place," Fester said with a raise of his hand. "Therefore, I will finish you off in a Duel! Then I'll go after all your little friends over in the stadium just next store! It should be fun watching them squirm…!" Fester licked his lips sinisterly, his eyes flashing murderously. "But before that, I'll have you on your knees begging for your life!"

Flashing a grin of his own, Elijah raised his Duel Disk and drew his five cards from his deck. "We'll see who makes who beg on their knees! I'll crush your worthless ass before you ever have a chance to touch Precious and the others!"

"Duel!"

**[Sabertooth's LP: 4000]**

**[Fester's LP: 4000]**

"I take the first turn!" Sabertooth grunted, placing his hand over his chocolate brown Duel Disk and deck. "Draw!" After adding his new card to his hand, Elijah immediately took another card and smacked it on his tray. "I Summon Sabersaurus in Attack Mode!" With a roar, Elijah's red triceratops charged along the field flashing its horns viciously.

**[Sabersaurus: LV4/1900/500]**

"Then I activate the Continuous Spell, Shard of Greed, from my hand!" Elijah continued, inserting the card. "I then set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Fester cut in immediately as the card formed by Sabertooth's feet. "Draw!"

**[Fester's LP: 4000]**

"Now then," Fester said with a wicked sneer as he rubbed his fingers over his cards. "Let's see how I can torture you! Ah, this should do the trick! I set one Monster in face-down Defense Position!" Grinning, Fester than proceeded to reveal another card from his hand as his card formed on the field. "Then I activate a Spell Card from my hand! Book of Taiyou! This card flips one face-down Monster on my field into face-up Attack Position!" Elijah raised an eyebrow as the card Fester just played face-down suddenly lifted up, revealing a fat clown dressed in green with a face that would even make its mother gag.

**[Crass Clown: LV4/1350/1400] [Attack Position]**

With a cackle, Fester immediately pointed his pointy finger toward Sabertooth's field. "I activate Crass Clown's Monster Effect! When this card is switched from Defense Position to Attack Position, I can return one Monster on the opponent's field to their hand!" Waving his fingers tauntingly, Fester continued, "Now say goodbye to your Sabersaurus!" Elijah's eyes widened as the Monster disappeared from the field, returning to his hand.

"I'm pretty sure even a simpleton like you can figure out what happens next!" Fester said, flashing his tongue and wiggling it around playfully. "Crass Clown, attack him directly!" Elijah braced himself as the clown slammed its pudgy body into his gut like a bowling ball, causing him to gag and fall to his knees coughing.

**[Sabertooth's LP: 4000 - 2650]**

Fester gave an excited laugh, dancing and spinning around as he took another card from his hand. "Then I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Guard Penalty! This card targets one Monster on the field, and if that Monster is changed to Defense Position during this turn, I can draw one card from my deck! I select Crass Clown!" Still clutching his chest down on one knee, Elijah glanced up and grunted, "The hell are you smoking…?! You can't change the Battle Position of Crass Clown again this turn…!"

The clown gave a demented laugh at this, raising his eyebrows up and down eccentrically. "Fool! I activate the Equip Spell, Spirit Burner, and equip it to Crass Clown!" Elijah glanced up at the clown to see a few puffs of white smoke appearing around its body. "The Monster equipped with Spirit Burner can have its Battle Position changed to Defense Position once per turn! That means I can ignore the usual rules and change Crass Clown to Defense Position this turn!" The clown took a defensive stance down on its knees as Fester placed his hand over his deck. "Now I can draw one card from my deck thanks to Guard Penalty!" After obtaining his card, Fester added it to his hand before letting his arm drop. "I end my turn!"

Grunting, Sabertooth managed to pick himself off, softly brushing off the dirt from his pants without saying a word. Laughing, Fester started clapping his hands together and taunting his opponent. "Didn't I tell you I'd bring you to your knees?! Hurts, don't it?! Thanks to the EXPAIN System created by the doctor, any Duel held within this city will have horrible effects on the body!" With a wave of his finger, Fester continued his taunt by raising an eyebrow and sticking out his tongue. "No matter where you A.D.'s scumbags hide in this city, we'll be able to kill you effortlessly!"

Fester waited for a reply, but was shocked to see Sabertooth suddenly start cleaning the wax out of his ear casually. "You done yet? God do you villains like to give speeches and shit. You're pretty cocky for someone who got his ass kicked by Eirika yesterday."

"Wh-What was that?!" the clown barked, shaking a fist as a vein popped out of his forehead. "You don't have the right to speak to me like that when you've got half the amount of Life I do!"

In response, Sabertooth cocked his head to the side and gave an intimidating scowl. "Does it look like I give a flying rat's ass about that?! If you get so cocky after one successful hit, you'll never be considered more than a piece of shit in the world of Dueling!" As Fester continued gritting his teeth angrily, Sabertooth proceeded to place his hand over his deck. "Let me show you what it means to be a _real_ Duelist! My turn! Draw!"

**[Sabertooth's LP: 2650]**

"I activate the effect of Shard of Greed!" Elijah declared as a tiny green pot appeared in front of the card. "When I draw during my normal Draw Phase, it gains one Greed Counter!" After adding the card to his hand, Elijah took another card out and played it. "I Summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight in Attack Mode!" Beside Sabertooth emerged a knight dressed in a red cape and matching outfit with blonde hair that looked suspiciously like Ed from Fullmetal Alchemist.

**[XX-Saber Fulhelmknight: LV3/1300/1000] **

"Then I activate the Trap Card, At One With the Sword!" Sabertooth continued with a thrust of his arm. "When the only Monster I control on the field is an X-Saber Monster, this card becomes an Equip Card increases that Monster's Attack Power by 800!" A large black appeared on the field, immediately shifting over to the Fullmetal Knight's hand.

**[XX-Saber Fulhelmknight's ATK: 1300 - 2100]**

"Go, Fullhelmknight!" Sabertooth cried, pointing his finger. "Attack Crass Clown!"

**[Crass Clown's DEF: 1400]**

As his clown was sliced in half, Fester gave a big yawn, waving his hand in front of his mouth. "Boring! For all that talk, you couldn't even damage me!" Scoffing, Sabertooth gave a shrug of his shoulders as his knight returned to his side. "But that annoying little cowardly strategy of yours has been stopped!" Sabertooth declared with a point of his finger. Now picking his nose nonchalantly, Fester halfheartedly responded. "I don't really think so. My Clown Control Deck is just getting started!"

"Annoying bastard!" Elijah growled. "I activate the other effect of At One With the Sword! When the equipped Monster successfully destroys the opponent's Monster in battle, I draw one card from my deck!" After swiping the card off his deck, Elijah added it to his hand and glanced up at Fester. "Turn end!'

"Disgraceful!" Fester said with a laugh, cracking his knuckles before preparing to draw. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Fester's LP: 4000]**

"I activate the Continuous Spell, Vengeful Bog Spirit!" the clown said, inserting the card as a fog started spreading over the parking lot of the parking lot. "As long as this card remains face-up on the field, no Monster can attack during the turn it is Summoned!" Grinning, the clown then slapped a card onto his Duel Disk. "Then I Summon Peten the Dark Clown in Defense Position!" The wide-smiled skinny clown with a green stripped outfit and a red-feathered hat appeared on the field, dancing around playfully.

**[Peten the Dark Clown: LV3/500/1200]**

"My turn now ends," Fester said with a light bow and a stretched smile across his lips. "Please enjoy my performance until the very end!"

"Hmph! That won't be much longer!" Sabertooth cried, raising his hand. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Sabertooth's LP: 2650]**

"I place a Greed Counter on Shard of Greed!" Sabertooth started as a second tiny green pot appeared on the card. "Then I activate the Spell, Reinforcement of the Army!" Sabertooth said, inserting the card. "This card allows me to add a Level Four or lower Warrior-Type Monster from my deck to my hand!" After shifting through his deck, Sabertooth immediately slapped the card on his Duel Disk. "I Summon X-Saber Galahad in Attack Mode!" Appearing by his side was a green lizard warrior holding a shield and sword.

**[X-Saber Galahad: LV4/1800/800] **

"Next," Elijah continued, "I activate the Spell Card, Saber Slash! This card lets me destroy cards on the field up to the amount of Attack Position X-Saber Monsters I control! I currently control two, so I can destroy two cards on the field!" Fester's eyes widened a bit as both of the Monsters' swords suddenly started glowing. "I destroy Vengeful Bog Spirit and Peten the Dark Clown!" Both knights unleashed powerful slashes of their sword that flew across the field as waves of light white and smashing both the Spell Card and Peten.

Gritting his teeth, Fester immediately responded with a raise of his arm. "I activate Peten the Dark Clown's effect! When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can Banish it in order to Special Summon another Peten from my deck!"

**[Peten the Dark Clown: LV3/500/1200] [Defense Position]**

Fester was sweating a bit as the new clown popped up on his field, but he tried his best to remain in control of the situation. "Too bad! Even if you attack Peten with your Monster, I'll activate its effect again to Special Summon another from my deck! You won't defeat me that easily!"

"We'll see, won't we?" Sabertooth said with a grin, immediately pumping his fist into the air. "I'm Tuning my Level Three XX-Saber Fulhelmknight with my Level Four X-Saber Galahad!"

**(3+4=7)**

Fester stared up as the green light of Synchro Summoning took over the field, casting glowing circles around both the Monsters.

"Beasts of ancient, lend me your power! I call upon the knight of X! Rise before us with your unparalleled might! Synchro Summon! Slice, X-Saber Urbellum!" Emerging from the light was a large armored warrior with an intimidating white mask and two large swords sheathed at its back.

**[X-Saber Urbellum: LV7/2200/1300] [Attack Position]**

"Then I equip Urbellum with the Equip Spell, Sword of Sparkles!" Sabertooth continued, inserting the card into his D-Wheel. A third sword appeared in the hand of the Synchro Monster, the blade casting off a sparkling light of various colors. "Go, Urbellum! Attack Peten the Dark Clown! Double Slicer!" Taking one of its two swords out from its back sheaths, the warrior proceeded to cut a large X mark through Peten's body, its body slicing into four sections before shattering.

"I activate the effect of Sword of Sparkles!' Sabertooth said just as the third Peten appeared on the field. "When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster, I can destroy one card on the field!" As a result, Urbellum gave the shiny sword a swing to shatter the third Peten, leaving no more copies from Fester's deck. Eye twitching, Fester attempted to remain calm. "E-Even so, you can no longer attack this turn! You can't damage me! You're a damn fool! You should have just attacked with your other two Monsters instead of Synchro Summoning!"

"Shut it, ya damn wombat!" Elijah groaned in reply. "I have my own way of doing things! I activate hard of Greed's effect! By sending this card with two Greed Counters to the Graveyard, I can draw two cards from my deck!" After getting two gets, he immediately inserted one of them into his Duel Disk. "I set one card and end my turn!" Sabertooth added the second card to his hand as the first appeared face-down by his feet.

"My turn! Draw!" Fester drew his card, smirking at it.

**[Fester's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Ryu-kishin Clown in Attack Position!" Fester cried, manifesting a monstrous winged creature dressed in red and purple stripped attire.

**[Ryu-Kishin Clown: LV2/800/500]**

"Counter Trap, activate!" Elijah immediately cut in with a raise of his arm. "Saber Hole! When I have an X-Saber Monster on the field, this card negates the Summoning of a Monster and destroys it!" Fester's jaw dropped as a massive hole opened up in the pavement, swallowing the clown creature into its bottomless red abyss before vanishing. No longer looking confident, the clown meekly conceded. "I-I end my turn…"

"My turn!" Sabertooth declared, swiping a card off his deck. "Draw!" After glancing at the card he now held, Elijah turned to the clown and flashed him a grin. "It's time to fulfill my promise and teach you what a real Duelist's all about!" Fester, seeing the unwavering confidence in the teen's eyes, found himself suddenly shaking in fear.

**[Sabertooth's LP: 2650]**

"Go, X-Saber Urbellum!" Sabertooth declared, whipping his finger toward the clown's empty field. "Direct Attack! Double Slicer!" Whimpering in fear, Fester attempted to guard himself as the armored warrior blitzed him, slicing through his chest with its double swords and sending the clown flying backwards. Eyes rolling up in his head and blood coming out of his nose and mouth, Fester immediately fall to his knees.

**[Fester's LP: 4000 - 1800]**

"N-Not yet!" Fester managed, still coughing blood. "You can no longer attack! I can still survive and lock you under my control again next turn…!"

"You asked me before why I Synchro Summoned," Sabertooth continued with a cocky grin. "Maybe this card will answer your question!" Sabertooth lifted the Spell Card he had been saving, immediately causing the clown's face to go pale. "That's right!" Sabertooth continued, giving a laugh. "I activate De-Synchro! This card returns one Synchro Monster to the Extra Deck and Special Summons its Synchro Material from the Graveyard!"

Fester was dripping with sweat as the large warrior vanished in a flash of light, replaced by the two smaller swordsmen aiming their swords right at him.

**[XX-Saber Fulhelmknight: LV3/1300/1000] [Attack Position]**

**[X-Saber Galahad: LV4/1800/800] [Attack Position]**

"It's time to make you pay, scum!" Sabertooth roared, his eyes flashing like a beast as he gave his order. "Go, XX-Saber Fulhelmknight! Direct Attack!" The blonde-haired warrior ran its blade through the clown's stomach, sending him sliding back hard against the pavement and screaming in pain.

**[Fester's LP: 1800 - 500]**

"Now finish him off, X-Saber Galahad!" Sabertooth ordered the lizard warrior, who slashed its blade across the already downed grunt, slicing through his back and causing the clown to cough up even more blood.

**[Fester's LP: 500 - 0]**

As the Monsters disappeared from the field, Sabertooth suddenly went dead serious as he slowly walked over to the downed clown grunt, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Just barely staying conscious, Fester pulled himself up just in time to see Sabertooth glaring down at him, the clown yelping in fear. "I've still got some payback to dish out for what you caused Eirika to go through yesterday, not to mention today! Just close your eyes, 'coz this won't be over quickly!"

As Sabertooth's shadow stretched over the clown and his hand reached down, the shaking Fester whimpered in protest before his screams quickly echoed across the parking lot.

…..

After a few minutes, Sabertooth was running away from the hospital and stadium through the nearby alleys, now fully aware of where Yusha was headed thanks to his "nice treatment" of Fester. "Just hang in there a bit longer, you guys!" Saberooth said through pants. "I'm on my way!"

As Sabertooth turned the corner, he left Fester handcuffed to a pole in the parking lot, his face so bruised it was no longer recognizable. Several people were staring in fear at the broken man, wondering whether they should call the cops or just leave him. Just as Fester was struggling to break free of the cuffs, he heard a sudden noise behind him. Eyes widening in fear, the clown slowly turned his head around to see a skeleton-like mask suddenly pop out of thin air. Cypher's armored body then popped out from the portal, staring directly at the now teary-eyed Urteil agent. The onlookers were obviously freaking out by this sudden appearance, some people passing out or running away in terror.

"This event also did not occur in my timeline," Cypher said in his metallic voice. "It would appear that the events of yesterday have significantly altered the current timeline." Sighing, Cypher took a few steps forward with his metal shoes clanking against the pavement. "I suppose I will have to step in to clean this mess up."

Leaving Fester crying and bound, Cypher took his time following in the same direction Sabertooth ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Dome Stadium—<strong>

* * *

><p>Murdock blitzed down the track with Harald right on his tail, laughing as he drew his starting hand. "I presume you're fine with me taking the first turn since the previous match was a tie?" Murdock asked mockingly, raising an eyebrow through his black mask. "Or do you really want to waste time racing for the first corner?"<p>

Narrowing his eyes as his Rune Eye glowed intensely, Harald answered darkly, "I'm fine with you taking the first turn, so just get on with it!" Chuckling, Murdock turned his attention toward the track ahead of him as he placed his hand over his deck. "Then it's my turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Royalty 5 / Ragnarok 2]**

**[Duelist X's LP: 4000]**

**[Creep's Messenger: LV4/100/2000] [Attack Position]**

**[Evil Clone Token Balder: LV10/1650/4500] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-Up Continuous Trap: Forbidden Zone, 1 Set Card]**

**[Harald's LP: 4000]**

**[Thor, Lord of the Aesir: LV10/3500/2800] [Attack Position]**

**[Loki, Lord of the Aesir: LV10/3300/3000] [Attack Position]**

**[Balder, Guardian of the Aesir: LV10/3300/4500] [Attack Position]  
>[2 Set Cards]<strong>

With a thrust of his arm, Harald immediately interjected before Murdock had a chance to say anything. "During your Standby Phase, I activate the Trap Card, Trap Stun! This card negates all other Trap Cards on the field for the duration of the turn!" As the card flipped up, Harald silently swore to use Brave's card to gain an early lead.

Harald's hopes quickly shattered, however, as Murdock gave a sharp laugh in response. "Predictable! I already read through that strategy! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Forbidden Spark!" Harald's eyes widened as a series of dark blue sparks formed around his card before it could activate. "Forbidden Zone allows me to release a Monster I control in order to negate the activation of one Spell or Trap Card on the field and destroy it! I release Creep's Messenger in order to negate and destroy Trap Stun!" Creep's Messenger burst into a pile of blue fire just as the card shattered, leaving Harald gritting his teeth in irritation.

"Then," Murdock continued with a raise of his hand, "If Forbidden Zone is face-up on the field when this card is activated, I draw one card!" After he had the card in his hand, Murdock proceeded to slap another card down on his tray. "I release the Evil Clone Token in order to Advance Summon Alien Mother in Attack Position!" As the yellow slime creature disappeared, a ferocious beast with red talons appeared, flashing her teeth threateningly.

**[Alien Mother: LV6/2300/1500] [Attack Position]**

"Then I activate the Continuous Spell, Code A Ancient Ruins, from my hand!" As Murdock inserted the card, Harald gasped as a series of stone walls rose around the field and the massive Gods, a blue glowing liquid running through the dirt of the track like a liquid of some kind. "Then I activate the Quick-Play Spell, "A" Cell Scatter Burst!" Harald's eyes went wide as a sudden cylinder rose out of the ground around Murdock's Alien Mother, filling with a bubbling green liquid. "This card destroys one Alien Monster on my field!" Murdock explained with a laugh as the alien hissed and squirmed in agony before dissolving into the liquid. "It then distributes A-Counters across my opponent's field equal to the level of the destroyed Monster!"

"What?!" Harald cried, jolting his head as the cylinder burst open, six blob creatures with multiple eyeballs and sharp teeth emerging and crawling out onto the track. "Alien Mother is a Level Six Monster," Murdock explained with stretching eyes, "so I can cast six A-Counters onto your field!" Harald's mouth opened in shock as the blobs began crawling onto the legs of the Norse Gods. One blob attached to Thor, another to Loki, and the remaining four onto Balder.

"And that isn't all!" Murdock continued as he drove underneath Balder's massive legs, his mask completely shadowed. "I activate the effect of the Continuous Spell, Code A Ancient Ruins! Whenever an Alien Monster is destroyed, one A-Counter is placed on this card!" A seventh blob suddenly appeared from the blue liquid of the ruins surrounding them, attaching itself to Murdock's card. "Then," Murdock continued with a raise of his finger, "I remove one A-Counter from Thor and one from Loki in order to Special Summon Alien Overlord from my hand!" The two blobs exploded as Murdock's eight-clawed monstrosity appeared on the field with a roar.

**[Alien Overlord: LV6/2200/1600] [Attack Position]**

"Then I activate Alien Overlord's effect!" Murdock said with a thrust of his palm. "Once per turn, it places one A-Counter on each Monster my opponent controls!" Harald flashed his teeth as the creature spit up new blob creatures that attached themselves to Thor, Loki, and Balder. "And then, I activate the other effect of Code A Ancient Ruins! By removing two A-Counters on the field, I can Special Summon an Alien Monster from my Graveyard! I remove one A-Counter from Balder and one from this card to Special Summon Alien Mother from the Graveyard!" The two blobs exploded, the green goo forming into the female red alien.

**[Alien Mother's ATK: 2300]**

"Battle!" Murdock yelled in his raspy voice, raising his finger into the air. "Alien Mother attacks Loki! Then Alien Overlord's other effect activates! When an Alien Monster battles the opponent's Monster, that Monster loses 300 Attack and Defense Points for each of Overlord's A-Counters on the field! There are currently four of Overlord's A-Counters attached to Balder, so Loki loses 1200 Attack Points!"

**[Loki, Lord of the Aesir's ATK: 3300 - 2100]**

Harald grunted in pain as the red alien carved her way through Loki's stomach, causing the large God to explode.

**[Harald's LP: 4000 - 3800]**

"Then I activate Alien Mother's effect!" Murdock said with a raise of his arm. "At the end of the Battle Phase, the Monster she destroyed is Special Summoned to my field! Loki will once again betray you!" Harald started to sweat as the mischievous God reformed in front of Murdock with a cackle.

"Then I activate Final Speed World!" Murdock said, pushing the button on his D-Wheel. "I remove all five of my Speed Counters to draw one card from my deck!" Murdock's D-Wheel came to a screeching stop as he swiped a card off his deck.

**[Royalty's SC: 5 - 0]**

"Finally, I set two cards face-down on the field and end my turn!" Murdock said, cocking his eyebrow as he laughed. Harald wiped sweat from his forehead, realizing this was going to be a tough battle.

After a moment of silence, Murdock suddenly addressed Harald before he entered into his turn. "Don't you think it's time we stop playing these games? I'd say it's about time we take our plan to the next level and reveal more of our strength!" Harald merely narrowed his eyes, glaring at him through his mirror as he drove by. "What are you talking about?"

"Everyone here knows my identity, so I'm done hiding myself," Murdock explained, suddenly lifting up his hand and slowly peeling of his black mask to reveal his scraggly grey beard. Harald glared on as the man fully removed his mask to show off his wrinkled, cocky face to the world on national broadcast. "Yes, I am indeed the infamous Dr. Murdock Willard! As you've speculated, I've been working with Urteil for many years now!"

Up in Hayato's office, both Hayato and Kaiba rose from their chairs sharply in response. "He actually willingly revealed himself?!" Kaiba grunted angrily, running over to the window to get a better view. "That bastard has brass balls! If he thinks he'll walk out of here in one piece, he's more cocky than I remember!"

Hayato's beady eyes narrowed profusely at the sight of the withered man, immediately turning to Yeager. "Have your men on standby to arrest that man the second he leaves the track!" Jumping up from his seat nervously, the clown immediately ran toward the doorway. "Y-Yes! Right away!"

Down below, Murdock was laughing it up as Harald glared daggers into him. "As you know, I'm aware that you, Brave, and Dragan possess the Rune Eyes! I've been very interested in your power throughout my career, even going so far as to attempt to create my own within a host. Well, that experiment was a failure and I've moved onto bigger and better things, but I haven't fully lost my interest yet. Once I kill you in this Duel, I'll finally have my hands on the real deal, strengthening my army of Psychic Duelist hybrids that much more!" Murdock titled his head back for another laugh before continuing. "My men are currently in the process of delivering a new batch of test subjects for an experiment far greater than even your Rune Eyes, so this victory will be mere icing on the cake for my overall success!"

Grinning widely, the old man lifted a remote control from his pocket, pressing a button. "This is the remote that controls my EXPAIN System," the evil doctor explained. "I am now turning its level up to its current MAX level of nine! I've already upgraded my system quite a bit since my Duel with that American fool who thought he could defeat me and paid the price with his life. You'll feel pain far greater than that of your friends or any the Duelists thus far, so prepare yourself! Your life belongs to me!"

Gritting his teeth, Harald closed his eyes and thought back to his Duel against Boris and the horrid sight of his carved out right eye. In addition to that, Murdock was harming his friends and fellow Duelists one after another without remorse, abusing the game he cherished, kidnapping innocent people, and threatening the very peace of mankind. His eyes shooting open, Harald found new resolve as he placed his hand over his deck. "Murdock Willard! Your existence in this world is far too dangerous! You must be stopped at all costs!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yusha found himself walking aimlessly in the middle of the city amongst endless alleys and not a single person in sight. "Weird," he mumbled, scratching his head. "There's thousands of people in this city. There's no way they all just disappeared." Wandering around some more, Yusha noticed the area up ahead had been completely reduced to rubble, likely due to the massive explosion from the night before. If that wasn't enough to concern him, he had lost both the van and the signals on his phone once he started chasing after it.<p>

After a few more minutes of walking, Yusha finally stumbled upon an old factory no longer in operation that had taken significant damage from the explosion. The place had several shattered pillars behind the building that were once used to pump gas into the atmosphere as well as several tanks that seemed to be punctured and leaking an oil like substance.

"This is really weird," Yusha mumbled as he entered the area, stepping over debris and sharp glass from the shattered windows. "With the advanced technology of this city, I'm surprised to see such an old factory. This must be the downtown section Erin told me about…" After saying his friend's name, Yusha shook his head hard and quickly reminded himself why he was here. "I'll definitely find you, Erin!"

As he walked further down into the destroyed parking lot of the facility, Yusha noticed the same black van he saw speeding past him before parked out front. Recognizing it immediately, Yusha picked up his speed and ran over. "Erin's gotta be in there…!"

Standing right outside the front door, Yusha seemed hesitant to go inside as he recalled his training that told him specifically to always call for backup when entering unknown places. Yusha decided to try calling Rom, but quickly figured out that his phone's signal was being blocked. He then tried calling Sabertooth, getting no luck. Taking a deep breath, Yusha finally put his hand on the door handle, determined to find out the truth behind this suspicious place.

As he entered, Yusha was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of sulfur and the rusting of metal. Coughing a bit, he covered his face and proceeded to advance into the facility. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary, merely what one would expect inside a previously operating factory ranging from machinery to various tools. It wasn't until Yusha got to the back of the building that things caught his eye. For one, there were several tables with a white powdery substance as well as several strange looking plants and other ingredients. By the looks of things, the place was being used as an underground drug business.

As Yusha walked toward the very end, he gasped suddenly upon seeing a pile of bodies toward the dimly lit corner of the room. Immediately covering his mouth, Yusha grew increasingly concerned. "What the hell's going on in here…?!" Just as Yusha said this, he heard a pair of footsteps approaching from right behind.

"It's about time you showed up, Fusionist! I got tired of waiting!" Yusha's face tightened darkly as he heard the voice, slowly turning around to see a grinning Vester approaching from across the dark room. "We lured you here and you fell for it hook, line, and sinker! Congratulations!"

Gritting his teeth, Yusha wasted no time running toward the teen thug and raising his voice. "You bastard! I know Erin's here! Where the hell is she?!" Vester suddenly gave a lift of his hand, stopping Yusha in his tracks. "Now, now. Don't be so hasty! If you attack me without thinking…" Vester's voice trailed off as his eyes flashed sadistically, the boy licking his lips. "…I can't guarantee what'll happen to the girls."

Vester turned to his side after saying this, raising his arm toward the middle of the room where a sudden spotlight came on to reveal two poles with both Erin and the little girl named River tied up and hanging. Yusha's face instantly loosened as shock overcame him, his jaw falling open and his eyes widening. River was a bit bruised, but Erin in particular had a swollen black and purple face with blood dripping down her mouth and down the side of her face. Her one still functioning eye fluttered just enough for her to see a blurry Yusha staring up at her. Though barely conscious, Erin opened her mouth just enough to call out to him. "Yusha… I'm…sorry…"

Standing above the two girls on the tip of Erin's pole was Xiaolin, who balanced herself skillfully on the tip of her socked toes while folding her arms neatly against her chest. Glancing up, Yusha saw the edge of Xiaolin's sword positioned underneath Erin's neck, the woman wearing a smirk on her lips. "Not another step closer, boy! I'm a trained professional! I can easily slice their throats with one swing! If you cooperate and do as we say, I'll refrain from doing so."

Yusha's face finally twisted into hatred, his eyes going dark as he glared at the two grunts. "What the hell are you trying to pull here?! Just what do you want from me?!" Hearing this, Vester gave a sharp cackle and a tilt of his head. "What do we want?! That should be obvious! We're members of Urteil and you're a member of Project A.D.'s! It goes without saying that we want your ugly head on a silver platter!" His eyes shifting downward a bit as his head remained in a tilted position, Vester continued. "But there's more to it than that. We've been assigned this mission by the very man you and your friends have spent years searching for… Dr. Murdock Willard!"

Yusha's eyes instantly narrowed at this, flashing his teeth as he balled his hand into a fist. "Then…Murdock really is at the stadium right now, right?!" Laughing again, Vester straightened his back and placed his hand over his hip. "Right about now, Murdock and the rest of Team Royalty and Team Judgment are disposing of those trashy Duelists in the tournament! In the meantime, our orders were very clear!"

"We were to organize a team of disposable trash to take care of gathering as many test subjects as they could find," Xiaolin explained from up above. "The grunts would then bring them over to Riley, who's stationed over at the shipment warehouse. Riley then loads the subjects into truck shipments and sends them here to be drugged and prepared to be sent to Murdock's lab back in Germany."

"Test subjects…?! Experiment…?!" Yusha cried, clenching his teeth hard together. "Just what the hell is that madman trying to do this time?!"

"Beats me," Vester said with a shrug, his grin still firmly intact. "We were simply told to deliver the subjects. Apparently there's something very big going down back in Germany far greater than any of the other experiments Murdock has worked on before, but we're not really told stuff like that." Shrugging it off, Vester continued. "Either way, we were also told to lure the girl using that little girl as bait! If we held her hostage, we knew you'd eventually track her down and come here in person, because our data shows you to be that kind of reckless idiot!"

"While we take care of the two of you," Xiaolin continued, "Riley will take care of Rom while Fester finishes off Sabertooth and any of your other friends who dare to get in the way. Our final orders are to beat you into submission, drug you, and deliver you to Murdock as his personal lab rats."

"You scumbags…! You actually hired citizens of this city to do something so disgusting like kidnapping?!" Yusha cried, his eyes going bloodshot. "Can you people get any lower?!"

"Well, it's all a part of the process," Vester said, waving his finger around nonchalantly. "You'd be surprised how many idiots there are in the downtown part of the city so desperate for drugs, food, and cash that they're willing to do anything…even selling off their own kind. But…" Vester's grin widened as he continued. "Naturally, Urteil only allows those with skill to be official members. Once those morons come for their final payment, I'll drug their asses and send them off as further subjects while taking the money we gave them back, burning down the entire factory and leaving no trace behind! That's the type of underground organization Urteil is!"

"You lousy scum!" Yusha screamed, raising his fist in the air. "You won't get away with this!" Laughing, Vester raised his thumb and shot off a small stream of fire that singed the side of Erin's cheek, causing her to squirm in pain within her confinements. Seeing this, Yusha's blood began to boil as his eyes went bloodshot. "Damn you! Let Erin and the other girl this instant!"

"Only if you do exactly as we tell you," Vester said, taking a couple of steps forward. "We have the complete advantage in this situation. If you don't listen to us, your friend dies right here and now. If you do as we say, she may live just long enough to see us kill you…with the EXPAIN System!" Vester's grin doubled in size as he lifted his arm, activating his Duel Disk. "What do you say, huh? Think you can take the two of us on at the same time?"

Flashing his teeth, Yusha immediately activated his own navy blue Duel Disk. "If it's a Duel you want, I'll get rid of you quickly!" Vester raised his hand suddenly, causing Yusha to stop in his tracks. "Not so fast, Fusionist! If we're going to do this, you're going to follow our instructions and conditions! We will not be using our own decks in this Duel!"

Upon hearing this, Yusha's expression softened slightly, shooting the thug a questioning look. "What are you talking about?" Vester continued, waving his arm around wildly as he spoke. "You see, we know just how strong you are, so letting you use your deck is out of the question! Therefore, you'll be using these!" Vester reached down and picked up a box full of random Duel Monsters packs, taking a few of them out. "These are some card packs my men accidently stole when they were trying to gather the required drugs. You'll open four packs containing ten cards to make a new deck from 40 cards. But, seeing as how we're totally fair and all, the two of us will also make a new deck using 40 cards. Understand?"

Yusha nodded slowly, catching the packs Vester threw at him. "If that's what you want, I'll do it! Either way, I won't lose!" As Yusha started opening his packs and building a fresh deck, Xiaolin hopped down from the steel pole and joined Vester in making two decks for them. Once Yusha was done, he took his real deck and placed it in his Duel pouch, adding the new deck into his deck slot. "I'm ready over here! Let's get this over with!"

"Sure, sure!" Vester said with a wave of his hand. "Relax! This won't take long at all!" Through the corner of his eye, Vester made eye contact with Xiaolin, who nodded silently to her partner. As the two were about to slide the newly made decks into their Duel Disks, they used some trickery with their invisibility cloaks to switch their real decks into their Duel Disks. As the two thugs activated their Duel Disks, a wide grin came to his face as he thought to himself, _"Challenging Urteil to a Duel on our turf completely alone is the most foolish move a guy can make! If you think we'll play fairly and return your little girlfriend without a scratch, you're even dumber than you look! You're playing on our field now, brat!" _

Laughing, Vester gave a tap of his foot, pressing a small button under his shoe. Yusha suddenly felt the floor shaking as the tiles underneath Erin and River began shifting and opening up a large hole. To Yusha's horror, the girls were now strapped over a huge tub of bubbling acid in a tanker inside the pit. "What do you think?!" Vester asked mockingly, pointing behind him to the acid tank. "That acid's strong enough to melt through steel in minutes! Guess what'll happen if your little girlfriend takes a dip in there! As soon as you lose this Duel, the girls will burn while you're drugged and sent to Murdock along with the rest of your friends my brother takes care of!"

As Vester and Xiaolin laughed it up, Yusha raised his Duel Disk defensively, gritting his teeth and sweating nervously. "This is a Duel I need to win no matter what…!"

Up above toward the ceiling, the little girl spirit named Sahara suddenly appeared, crossing her legs in midair as she watched the event unfold. Narrowing her eyes darkly, Sahara muttered to herself, "Murdock…"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Dome Stadium-<strong>

* * *

><p>"My turn! Draw!" Harald swiped a card off his deck fiercely as he drove past a corner of the stadium, eyeing Murdock viciously. "I vow here and now! I'm betting my life to put an end to your evil once and for all!"<p>

**[SC: Royalty 1 / Ragnarok 3]**

**[Harald's LP: 3800]**

"The time is now!" Murdock suddenly cried out, startling Harald before he could play any cards. "Trap, activate! Cloak and Dagger!" Harald's mouth flung open upon seeing the card, understanding instantly what it meant for him. "That was your aim from the start?!"

"Yes," Murdock said with a smirk, raising his finger. "This is the card William added to my current hand during the previous match, all so I could seal your God away! This Continuous Trap Card allows me to declare a Monster's name, and if my opponent Summons that Monster, it's instantly Banished! Naturally, the Monster I declare is…Odin, Father of the Aesir!"

Harald's eyes immediately widened in shock. "Odin's been…sealed away!" As Murdock laughed at Harald's discomfort, the Ragnarok team leader knew he had to make this turn count somehow. "In that case, I'll enter my Battle Phase! Balder, Guardian of the Aesir attacks Loki! Sacrificial Assault!"

**[Balder, Guardian of the Aesir's ATK: 3300]**

**[Loki, Lord of the Aesir's ATK: 3300]**

"You may not take damage, but at least it will free Loki from your evil brainwashing!" Harald said desperately as Balder prepared to smash its massive fist down onto the slightly smaller trickster God. Just as contact was about to be made, however, Balder's fist suddenly met with a cloud of green dust that cut off its vision.

"Fool!" Murdock cried, lifting a card from his hand. "By discarding Alien Dust from my hand during the opponent's Battle Phase, I can select a Monster being attacked on my field with an A-Counter and switch the attack target to another Monster I control! I switch the attack target to Alien Overlord!" The green dust finally cleared, confusing Balder and causing it to attack the eight-armed creature instead.

**[Alien Overlord's ATK: 2200]**

"I activate Alien Overlord's effect!" Murdock cried with a thrust of his hand. "Balder loses 300 Attack Points due to the A-Counter still attached to it!"

**[Balder, Guardian of the Aesir's ATK: 3300 - 3000]**

Murdock grunted as the God's fist smashed his alien into green paste, sending a wave of wind pressure smashing into the old man.

**[Murdock's LP: 4000 - 3200]**

"You intentionally damaged yourself just to keep me from getting back Loki?!" Harald cried, shielding his eyes from the dust caused by the attack as Balder returned to his field. "You're mad!"

Flashing a grin, Murdock continued. "Because Alien Overlord was destroyed, I place an A-Counter onto Code A Ancient Ruins!" A new fresh blob creature appeared and attached itself to the card in question. "Now for the second part of my plan!" Murdock screamed excitedly, raising his arm. "Trap, activate Alien Brain! When a Reptile-Type Monster I control is destroyed by the enemy's Monster in battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can take control of the attacking Monster and treat it as a Reptile-Type! Your Balder now belongs to me!"

"What?!" Harald cried in horror as Balder suddenly started screaming in pain, its body bubbling and turning green in color. Balder was forced to move over by Murdock's side, now completely under his control. Flashing a mocking grin, Murdock toyed with Harald's emotions even more. "Your friend's God has now become my slave along with Loki! How does it feel to stare into the face of your once-allies?!"

Now sweating, Harald's voice instantly became more desperate as he glanced up at the remaining God on his field. "Thor, attack Loki! Thunder Pile!"

**[Thor, Lord of the Aesir's ATK: 3500]**

Just as Thor was about to smash its hammer down on its former friend, however, Harald was met with yet another shocking twist. "Continuous Trap, activate!" Murdock cried, his eyes stretching sadistically. "Brainwashing Beam!" Harald's face went pale as Thor froze in his tracks, suddenly falling into a deep trance by the beam of light being emitted by the card. "This card takes control of a Monster on the opponent's field with an A-Counter attached to it! Join my increasing army of Godly servants, Thor!" Thor silently made a U-turn, now facing its giant ax toward Harald instead, who stared in on utter horror.

"Impossible…!" Harald cried, his eyes twitching. "In just one turn, he sealed away Odin and brainwashed all the Gods on my field…!" Cringing as Murdock cackled like a madman, Harald quickly felt his resolve slipping away as he took most of the cards out of his hand. "I set four cards…!" As the cards manifested in front of him, Harald then placed another card onto his Duel Disk. "Then I Summon Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant in Defense Position…!" As the cute winged fairy in a red and white dress appeared beside him, Harald closed his eyes in defeat. "Since I can't Summon Thor, I won't activate her effect…"

**[Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant: LV2/400/800]**

"I'll then activate Final Speed World…!" Harald continued, slowly opening his eyes as he passed along the corner of the track. "By removing two Speed Counters, I recover 1000 Life… I then remove my last Speed Counter to remove another 500 Life. Turn…end!"

**[Harald's LP: 3800 - 5300]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 3 - 0]**

Murdock continued his cackling, enjoying every second of the situation. "What a lovely expression you have! And the fun is only just beginning! By the time this Duel is over, I'll have you begging for mercy!"

Murdock continued to laugh as the Gods and his Alien Mother floated behind him, threatening Harald's weak defense with ease. Sweating profusely, Harald felt truly helpless for the first time. "No matter what, I cannot allow this insane man to get away with this…! Even if it costs me my life, I'll regain Team Ragnarok's dignity and end his existence!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Completely unaware of the events going on elsewhere, Mel and the still invisible Tenro found themselves walking along some random street close to the stadium. Sighing, Mel held up her tracking device, showing Yusha's signal suddenly stopping in a specific location. "What the hell is Fusionist doing?" she muttered, waving the device impatiently. "He's changed locations three times already! He better stay there this time!"<p>

Just as Mel was complaining, she suddenly felt the familiar buzz of her vibrating personal Urteil communicator in her pocket, her ringtone sounding of Death Metal. The communicator had the appearance of an ordinary video/cell phone, with the difference being that only members of Urteil could access it, including Kappler himself. Lifting the phone, a scowl came to her lips, most of her face still concealed by her red hood. "This number…" As Kappler's image appeared on her screen beside the number, Mel gave a roll of her eyes before deciding it was best not to ignore the call. Clicking her tongue, Mel finally pressed the button and raised the device to her ear under the hood.

"_What do you think you are doing, Mel?"_

Mel gritted her teeth at the familiar voice of Alf Kappler, who sounded equally annoyed. "What is it?" Mel grunted, rolling her eyes.

"_You know exactly what I'm calling about," _Kappler replied dryly, a slight hint of irritation in his voice. _"Why are you still in Neo Domino City? I thought we agreed last night that you would be returning to Germany immediately."_

"I'm fine taking care of my own business, thank you!" Mel yelled into the phone, placing her hand over her hip. "Besides, I've got Tenro here on my ass thanks to you, so there shouldn't be any problem, right?!" Mel motioned toward her back where the invisible robot wolf came to a stop, clanking his feet against the pavement.

"_That isn't the point," _Kappler replied in a grunt, raising his voice slightly. _"You have no idea of the scope of the danger you face in Japan right now."_

"Wait," Mel said suddenly, holding her phone away from her. "How did you know I was still in Japan?" After pausing for a moment and noticing Kappler's lack of a response, Mel gave a heavy sigh. "Oh, I see now. So you got yourself tricked by Yukiko again, huh? I guess nothing ever changes."

Mel heard Kappler cough uncomfortably before his usual stern tone returned. _"Never mind that for now. I'm telling you to return to Germany at once. If you go after Fusionist alone, you will most certainly not be able to defeat him. You must return home and rethink your strategy, or you'll get yourself killed!"_

Mel's eyes went dark when she heard this, immediately shooting her reply back into the phone. "What did you say?! Are you saying I'll lose to Yusha Takanashi?! Me?! If things hadn't gone the way they did last time-"

"_You'll definitely lose," _Kappler continued sternly in his raspy voice. _"Because you always rush in without a plan on pure emotion. If you want to defeat Yusha Takanashi, you need to rethink your strategy to deal with him properly, but the time isn't here and now."_

Growling, Mel gripped the phone tightly and screamed into it. "I don't have to sit here and listen to this! I'm doing what I want to do!" With that, Mel canceled the call and tossed her communicator into a garbage can nearby. As she walked away with Tenro behind her, however, she was completely unaware of the fact that she had missed the can, leaving the phone laying on the ground beside it.

As she walked off, Mel glanced down at her tracker where she noticed Yusha's signal hadn't moved. "Maybe he's finally stopped running around like a little rat," she smirked, a gleam flashing across her eyes. "Now you're mine!"

With Mel walking further down the road, Lara suddenly appeared with Romero in her hands, making him growl a "tune" that sounded vaguely like the song _Walking on Sunshine_. Passing by the trashcan, Mel's abandoned communicator caught her eye. Looking a bit interested, Lara picked the item up and eyed it carefully before stashing it away in her bag. "Finders keepers!" she hummed before skipping off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As Yusha fights desperately to save Erin under horrible conditions with Mel in hot pursuit, Harald finds himself in a pinch due to Murdock's scheme! To be continued in Chapter 47: "The Enraged HERO"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi (Main), Halo (Project A.D.'s Side Story), ZeroSaber39 (MelKappler scene)**

**Characters appearing from anime: Harald, Yusei Fudo, Brave, Crow Hogan, Varon, Carly Nagisa, Seto Kaiba, Hayato Maeda, Yeager, Master of Ceremonies**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Leon Van Schroeder III, "Sabertooth" Elijah Hummingbird, William, Mr. Fred, Fester, Vester, Xiaolin, Riley, Alf Kappler, Etzel, Fynn Hartmann, "Alchemist" Boris Lebedev), Halo ("Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi, Murdock Willard, "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri, River Miles, Sahara, "Rom" Raynor Clayfield, Mel), ZeroSaber39 (Cypher, Jophiel Omniel, Yukiko, Tenro)**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi/Halo (Team Ragnarok vs. Team Royalty), GoldenUmi (Sabertooth vs. Fester)**

* * *

><p><strong>CardsCreated Cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Forbidden Zone (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Continuous Trap**

**As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Spell Cards are treated as "Speed Spells". This card cannot be destroyed by any card effect.**

**Creep's Messenger (Created by Halo)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**100/2000**

**Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you can activate Spell or Trap Cards in your Monster Zones.**

**Clone Dragon**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Dragon/Effect**

**?/?**

**When you Summon a monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned this way, its name, ATK, and DEF become the same as the Summoned monster's. This card cannot declare an attack unless you pay 1000 Life Points.**

**Thor, Lord of the Aesir**

**EARTH**

**Level 10**

**Beast-Warrior/Divine-Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**3500/2800**

**1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls. Negate the effects of the monster and this card gains the negated effect(s) until the End Phase. If this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it from the Graveyard during the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

**Loki, Lord of the Aesir**

**DARK**

**Level 10**

**Spellcaster/Divine-Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**3300/3000**

**1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, when this card attacks and your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card during your Battle Phase, you can negate its activation and destroy it. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it during the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, you can select 1 Trap Card in the Graveyard and add it to your hand.**

**Balder, Guardian of the Aesir (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 10**

**Divine Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**3300/4500**

**1 "Nordic" Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects that target. When this card attacks and destroys an opponent's Monster with DEF lower than this card's ATK, inflict the difference as damage to your opponent. If this card is in the Graveyard when you receive a direct attack, Special Summon it in Attack Mode with an increase in ATK equal to the total damage you would have received.**

**Evil Clone (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Continuous Trap **

**When your opponent Summons a Monster, Special Summon 1 "Evil Clone Token" with Attribute, Level, Type, ATK, DEF, and effects equal to the Summoned Monster in face-up Attack Position. If this card is removed from the field, destroy the Special Summoned "Evil Clone Token". If the "Evil Clone Token" is removed from the field, destroy this card.**

**Monster Reborn**

**Spell**

**Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.**

**Humanoid Imperial Slime (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**WATER**

**?/Synchro/Effect**

**?**

**?/?**

**1 "Humanoid Worm Drake" + 1 "Slime Tuner"**

**The Level of this card becomes the level of the Material Monsters used. When Synchro Summoned, declare a Type and Attribute; This card becomes that Type and Attribute. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to 1 monster your opponent controls + 1000. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for every "Slime" monster in your Graveyard.**

**Speed Spell – Overboost**

**Speed Spell**

**Gain 4 Speed Counters. During the End Phase, reduce your Speed Counters to 1.**

**Speed Spell – Pot of Greed (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Speed Spell**

**Only activate when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards.**

**Speed Spell – Defense Buster**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 Defense Position monster on the field, and change it to face-up Attack Position.**

**Ring of Destruction**

**Trap**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict damage to both players equal to that target's ATK.**

**Sabersaurus**

**Level 4**

**Dinosaur**

**1900/500**

**Shard of Greed**

**Continuous Spell**

**Each time you draw a card(s) for your normal draw in your Draw Phase, place 1 Greed Counter on this card. You can send this card with 2 or more Greed Counters to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards.**

**Book of Taiyou**

**Spell**

**Flip 1 face-down monster on the field into face-up Attack Position.**

**Crass Clown**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**1350/1400**

**When this card is changed from Defense Position to Attack Position, return 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field to the owner's hand.**

**Guard Penalty**

**Quick-Play**

**Select 1 monster on the field. If it is changed to Defense Position this turn, draw 1 card.**

**Spirit Burner**

**Equip Spell**

**Once per turn, you can change the battle position of the equipped monster to Defense Position. When the equipped monster is returned from the field to the hand and this card is sent to the Graveyard, inflict 600 damage to your opponent. If this card is in the Graveyard, you can add it to your hand instead of conducting a normal draw during your Draw Phase.**

**XX-Saber Fulhelmknight**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Tuner**

**1300/1000**

**When your opponent declares an attack, you can select the attacking monster, and negate the attack. You can only activate this effect once (while this card remains face-up on the field). If this card destroys a Defense Position monster your opponent controls by battle, you can select 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it.**

**At One With the Sword**

**Trap**

**Activate while the only monster you control is 1 face-up "X-Saber" monster. Equip this card to that monster. It gains 800 ATK. If it destroys your opponent's monster by battle, draw 1 card.**

**Vengeful Bog Spirit**

**Continuous Spell**

**No monsters on the field can attack during the same turn that they are Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned.**

**Peten the Dark Clown**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**When this card is sent to your Graveyard, you can remove from play this card from the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Peten the Dark Clown" from your hand or Deck.**

**Reinforcement of the Army**

**Spell**

**Add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.**

**X-Saber Galahad**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1800/800**

**If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 300 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. When this card is selected as an attack target, you can Tribute another "Saber" monster to negate the attack.**

**Saber Slash**

**Spell**

**Destroy a number of face-up cards on the field equal to the number of face-up Attack Position "X-Saber" monsters you control.**

**X-Saber Urbellum**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2200/1300**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent while they have 4 or more cards in their hand, place 1 random card from their hand on top of their Deck.**

**Sword of Sparkles**

**Equip Spell**

**Equip only to an "X-Saber" monster. If it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls. You can Tribute 1 monster you control to return this card from your Graveyard to the top of your Deck.**

**Ryu-Kishin Clown**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Fiend/Effect**

**800/500**

**When this card is Summoned (including Flip Summon and Special Summon), select 1 face-up monster on the field and change its battle position.**

**Saber Hole**

**Counter Trap**

**Activate only while you control a face-up "X-Saber" monster. Negate the Summon of a monster and destroy it.**

**De-Synchro**

**Spell**

**Target 1 face-up Synchro Monster; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all of the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.**

**Trap Stun**

**Trap**

**Negate all other Trap Card effects on the field this turn.**

**Forbidden Spark (Created by Halo)**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Release 1 monster you control to activate this card. Negate the activation of a Spell or Trap card on the field and destroy it. If "Forbidden Zone" is face-up on the field, draw 1 card.**

**Alien Mother**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Reptile/Effect**

**2300/1500**

**If this card destroys a monster with an A-Counter by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Special Summon the destroyed monster to your side of the field at the end of the Battle Phase. When this card is removed from the field, all monsters that were Special Summoned by this card's effect are destroyed.**

**Code A Ancient Ruins**

**Continuous Spell**

**Each time a face-up "Alien" monster(s) is destroyed, place 1 A-Counter on this card. Once per turn, you can remove 2 A-Counters from anywhere on the field to Special Summon 1 "Alien" monster from your Graveyard.**

**"A" Cell Scatter Burst**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Select 1 face-up "Alien" monster you control. Destroy it and distribute new A-Counters equal to its Level among your opponent's face-up monsters.**

**Alien Overlord**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Reptile/Effect**

**2200/1600**

**You can remove 2 A-Counters from anywhere on the field to Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can place 1 A-Counter on each face-up monster your opponent controls. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter during damage calculation only.) You can only control 1 face-up "Alien Overlord".**

**Cloak and Dagger**

**Trap**

**Declare 1 Monster Card name. If your opponent Normal Summons, Special Summons, or flips that monster(s) face-up, remove that monster(s) and this card from play.**

**Odin, Father of the Aesir**

**LIGHT**

**Level 10**

**Fairy/Divine Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**4000/3500**

**1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can activate this card's effect. If you do, all face-up Divine-Beast-Type monster(s) you control become unaffected by the effects of Spell/Trap Cards until the End Phase. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it during the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you can draw 1 card.**

**Alien Dust (Created by Halo)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Reptile/Effect**

**0/0 **

**You can discard this card from your hand during your opponent's Battle Phase to activate this effect: Select 1 monster you control on the field with an A-Counter and when it is attacked, change the attack target to another monster you control.**

**Alien Brain**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a Reptile-Type monster you control is destroyed by battle with an opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard. Take control of the attacking monster, and treat it as a Reptile-Type monster.**

**Brainwashing Beam**

**Continuous Trap**

**Select 1 monster with at least 1 A-Counter on your opponent's side of the field, and take control of that monster. During each of your End Phases, remove 1 A-Counter from that controlled monster. If all A-Counters are removed from that monster, or that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Fairy/Tuner**

**400/800**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can send 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon 2 "Einherjar Tokens" (Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 100/DEF 1000) in Defense Position.**


	47. The Enraged HERO

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 47: "The Enraged HERO"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. After being on the sidelines for many of the previous Duels and learning the terrible strength the ten members of Urteil possess, Yusei and his friends have found new resolve to defeat the organization and avenge those D-Wheelers who fell in the previous Duels.<em>

_At the same time, the members of the secret organization known as Project Advanced Duelists (Project A.D.'s) were led into a trap by a few of the lower members of Urteil in order to wipe out their main forces. After dealing with Riley and saving the life of his close friend, Rom proceeded to torture the Urteil grunt until he found the location where Lake's sister, River Miles, was being held. Unbeknownst to him, however, Eirika was also being held captive in the same place by Vester and Xiaolin. Now the search is on as Rom, Varon, and Carly head to save River and take on the other Urteil agents._

_Elsewhere, Sabertooth found himself under attack by the Urteil agent named Fester, twin brother of Vester, but quickly managed to defeat him in a Duel. Leaving Fester tied up and out of commission, Sabertooth continues on his mission to meet up with Yusha to find out what's going on. Unbeknownst to him, however, the mysterious masked man named Cypher is right on his heels._

"This event also did not occur in my timeline," Cypher said in his metallic voice. "It would appear that the events of yesterday have significantly altered the current timeline. I suppose I will have to step in to clean this mess up."

_After locating Eirika and confronting Vester and Xiaolin, Yusha quickly finds himself in a desperate situation with his friend and Lake's younger sister at stake from the threat of an acid tank directly below them!_

"What do you think?!" Vester asked mockingly, pointing behind him to the acid tank. "That acid's strong enough to melt through steel in minutes! Guess what'll happen if your little girlfriend takes a dip in there! As soon as you lose this Duel, the girls will burn while you're drugged and sent to Murdock along with the rest of your friends my brother takes care of!"

As Vester and Xiaolin laughed it up, Yusha raised his Duel Disk defensively, gritting his teeth and sweating nervously. "This is a Duel I need to win no matter what…!"

_Back in the stadium, in order to avenge his fallen teammates, Harald of Team Ragnarok takes on the fiend Murdock Willard in order to stop his evil plans, only to find himself in trouble as well!_

"Impossible…!" Harald cried, his eyes twitching. "In just one turn, he sealed away Odin and brainwashed all the Gods on my field…!"

Murdock continued his cackling, enjoying every second of the situation. "What a lovely expression you have! And the fun is only just beginning! By the time this Duel is over, I'll have you begging for mercy!"

Sweating profusely, Harald felt truly helpless for the first time. "No matter what, I cannot allow this insane man to get away with this…! Even if it costs me my life, I'll regain Team Ragnarok's dignity and end his existence!"

_And while all of this occurred, Mel of Urteil was on her way with Tenro to track down Yusha and defeat him herself, only to run into issues with her father, Urteil leader Alf Kappler._

"_If you go after Fusionist alone, you will most certainly not be able to defeat him," _Kappler told her through her private Urteil communicator phone. _"You must return home and rethink your strategy, or you'll get yourself killed!"_

Mel's eyes went dark when she heard this, immediately shooting her reply back into the phone. "What did you say?! Are you saying I'll lose to Yusha Takanashi?!"

Growling, Mel gripped the phone tightly and screamed into it. "I don't have to sit here and listen to this! I'm doing what I want to do!" With that, Mel canceled the call and tossed her communicator into a garbage can nearby. As she walked away with Tenro behind her, however, she was completely unaware of the fact that she had missed the can, leaving the phone laying on the ground beside it.

As she walked off, Mel glanced down at her tracker where she noticed Yusha's signal hadn't moved. "Maybe he's finally stopped running around like a little rat," she smirked, a gleam flashing across her eyes. "Now you're mine!"

_Without Mel knowing, however, Lara Terryal got her hands on the communicator, working her own plans in the background!_

"Finders keepers!"

* * *

><p>Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Germany – Kappler's Mansion-<strong>

* * *

><p>Standing not far behind the abandoned, nearly condemned building Alf Kappler called his hideout for Urteil was his personal mansion, far larger and putting the crappy building beneath it to shame. Kappler's mansion, unlike the Urteil mansion, reflected the mass wealth Kappler had under his belt, its red and gold trimming and navy blue siding giving off a fancy vibe to it. On the inside, most of Kappler's mansion reflected his mysterious nature and lack of personality, the man rather fond of darker shades such as black, grey, brown, and dark blues. Aside from the white kitchen, however, there was one room among the 150 rooms inside the mansion that seemed almost alien to the entire premises. The room in question had baby blue walls and carpeting with several shades of pink throughout her couches and bed.<p>

The owner of the room was Kappler's second daughter named Yukiko, the rather excitable sister of Mel. Yukiko was still dressed in her "idol" short dress, wearing long stripped stockings which she tapped lazily against one of her several pillows as she laid flat on her stomach. Yawning, Yukiko was keeping herself entertained by lazily juggling three Kuriboh plushies of blue, pink, and white. She looked very bored and after a little while she just stopped juggling them, letting them drop onto the pink bed sheets. Due to her lazy toss, one of the plushies missed and bounced off of her head, though she hardly even blinked and maintained her lifeless expression.

After pulling herself up into a sitting position, Yukiko let herself fall backward onto her bed with a heavy sigh. The vibration of her body hitting the mattress caused an oversized Kuribandit plushy that was sitting on the side of the bed to drop onto its side and then roll over directly on top of her. After a brief pause, Yukiko wrapped her arms around the large stuffed toy and hugged it to her chest. After going silent for a moment, Yukiko muttered, "Boring…!" from underneath the doll.

There was another long pause before the girl repeated in a high pitched voice, "Boring! Boring!" Shortly after, she released one arm from the toy and repeated the word while lightly punching the side of the Kuribandit plushy. She repeated this process of moaning and punching the stuffed toy in the side for several seconds, gradually her voice and punches increasing in speed and force until she finally growled in frustration and tossed the large plushy off of her with her socked feet.

The girl laid there in silence briefly before she lazily reached over to her nightstand to grab the remote to her large 42 inch widescreen plasma TV at the edge of her bed against the nearby blue wall. After turning the TV on, Yukiko spent a moment flickering through channels, passing by sports channels, the Vanguard channel featuring a veteran named Aichi Sendo and his friends, and CNN covering events occurring in the United States involving a recent government shutdown of the American government due to the country's politicians being made up of a bunch of asses.

After more flipping, Yukiko turned to the German Duel Monsters Channel that was supposed to covering the R.W.F. tournament, only to find nothing but grey snowy static. "What the heck?" Yukiko muttered, raising an eyebrow as she changed the channel yet again to a second channel that was supposed to be covering it, the International Card Games channel. She found static once again, getting increasingly annoyed. "What the heck is going on here?" After trying another four channels said to be broadcasting the event in Germany, Yukiko finally snapped after seeing snow on each and every channel. "What the hell is wrong with this TV?! Why are the only channels actually working showing nothing but sports, crappy politics, stupid dramas, and Vanguard?! I want Duel Monsters, dammit! Duel Monsters!"

Yukiko growled in annoyance, throwing her hands up in the air. "This happened yesterday, too! I told Dad there was something wrong with the satellite signal and like always he promised he'd fix it but broke his promise!" Growling again, Yukiko finally resorted to turning the TV off and tossing the remote onto the floor angrily, the batteries popping out and rolling across her rug. She then laid back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling as she let the arm that threw the remote drop across her chest. Yukiko stared at the ceiling for a while as she patted her chest lightly out of boredom.

After laying like this for a few minutes, a sudden thought occurred to her and she glanced down at her hand. Expression flat, the teen proceeded to pat her chest several times in different areas before finally stopping with a frown on her face. Then another idea came to her and she reached over to grab her phone off the nightstand. With the phone clasped tightly in her hands, she sat up and began clearing her throat as she hopped off the bed, standing up quickly. After searching for Mel's number in the phone, Yukiko dialed it and let the phone ring.

* * *

><p><strong>-Japan – Neo Domino City-<strong>

* * *

><p>Just as Mel was no more than a few feet away from the area where she discarded her Urteil communicator, she heard her other ringtone consisting of German pop music suddenly go off in her pocket along with the familiar vibrating sensation against her thigh. It was her hollophone, the one she had just used to speak with Yukiko not long before. She jumped a bit at the noise, quickly realizing that she had forgotten to turn it off.<p>

"Dammit," she cursed under her breath, placing her hand against her pants pocket in frustration. "Is it Dad again? Did he trace my personal phone after I hung up on him before?" Mel paused for a minute, taking a second to think about it as the ringing continued. "No, probably not," she thought out loud, Tenro's invisible scuffling against the pavement heard as the robot wolf came to a stop. "Dad generally distrusts cell phones and holophones and all the likes and tries to avoid them as much as possible." Thinking in her mind, Mel concluded the reason for that was that Kappler was concerned about tracing and the possibility of calls being monitored, which was why he made special communicators for Urteil agents to communicate with that could not be traced by police and military technology. Not that he didn't take precautions when he did have to call a cell phone, and with Urteil's technology it was highly unlikely that anyone would be able to trace the call or listen into the conversation, even on a normal cell phone. "Honestly," she muttered out loud, "he's just being too paranoid."

Mel snapped out of her thoughts when she realized the phone was still ringing. "What's the deal? Why didn't it go to my voicemail?" Mel finally gave in and removed the phone from her pocket, instantly flipping the side switch to "voice only". Upon seeing the image of Yukiko, a large vein popped out of her forehead, briefly debating with herself if she should answer but knowing that if she didn't Yukiko was likely to keep calling over and over without stopping. Flipping the phone on in annoyance, Mel immediately cutting off the girl's chirpy voice to reply.

"Listen, Yuki, I told you before that I don't have time to tal-"

"_You think you're better than me because your breasts are bigger, don't you!?"_

Used to the girl's randomness, Mel cut the call off right then and there, forcing her voice away mid-sentence as Mel slammed the phone shut, immediately turning it off. "God, all of them are so annoying lately! How many times must I tell them I'm busy?!" Growling, Mel stashed her hollophone away in her pocket and returned to her tracking device, where Yusha's signal remained in place.

"Why do you insist on ignoring the girl you call your sister?" Mel heard Tenro's voice ask from behind her, the teen slowly averting her eyes toward him through the corners. "I do not understand this bond you humans refer to as family, but from my understanding sisters are supposed to get along with one another."

"You wouldn't understand," Mel mumbled, waving the invisible wolf off. "Of course we care about each other, but even sisters get on each other's nerves sometimes. You've still got a long way to go before you understand humans, Tenro."

Tenro remained silent, unsure of how to respond to that.

Mel's frustration turning to sudden excitement, a wicked smile flashed across the girl's face. "Besides, I'm busy…exterminating a certain vermin…"

Still grinning, Mel led the way toward the location of the signal several blocks from her current location with Tenro silently following behind.

"I'm on my way, Yusha Takanashi!"

Not very far behind Mel and Tenro, Lara continued unknowingly following them, still holding the communicator she tossed aside in her hand and Romero in her other. "Hmmm, Romero, these settings are pretty complicated. We're gonna have to spend a while deciphering it later on along with that computer." With that, Lara tossed the phone into her bag where the laptop she confiscated from Murdock's abandoned lab earlier that morning also sat, holding who knows what inside the hard dive.

Quickly forgetting about here new toy, Lara suddenly remembered her original objective, turning off Mel's course toward a nearby alley. "Now where did Uncle Varon park that motorcycle of his?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Germany – Kappler's Mansion-<strong>

* * *

><p>Back in Germany, Yukiko was standing in her room waiting for a response. After a few minutes of silence, Yukiko called out to her sister. "Mel?" After a bit more silence, Yukiko looked at her phone and saw that the call had been terminated.<p>

Gritting her teeth, Yukiko hit the redial button and put the phone back to her ear as she waited, muttering, "You did not hang up on me..."

The call went straight to Mel's voice mail, causing Yukiko to realize Mel turned her phone off. Ending the call and narrowing her eyes, Yukiko growled in annoyance, "You are so going to get it..."

After a few moments, Yukiko suddenly got an idea and left the room, opening the door and walking out into the hallway where Mel's brown, nearly empty room sat directly across from hers. "That girl's attitude's as bland as her room, I swear. I'm gonna have to whip her into shape!"

With that, Yukiko walked down the hall toward Kappler's personal office, his door shut tight.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Japan - Neo Domino City Downtown-<strong>

* * *

><p>Sabertooth now stood back-to-back with Rom, Varon, and Carly, wearing a deadpan look on his face as they were surrounded by several Duelist grunts. "What the hell?" Sabertooth complained irritably, rubbing the back of his head. "I was tryin' to find Fusionist and I suddenly got caught up in this mess. Couldn't you guys take care of these losers quicker?"<p>

"We already took care of the losers," Varon shot back, his body covered by his blue and white armor. "These guys are a little bit tougher." Rom said nothing, merely narrowing his eyes behind his Gladiator Beast Monster.

"That's right!" one of the approaching thugs wearing a red baseball cap said, raising his eyebrows. "We're the Special Assault Urteil Unit called in from Tokyo! Don't you dare compare us to those riffraff you cleaned up earlier! We're the special unit specializing in Assault Mode!" The thugs laughed as several Monsters floated behind them.

**[Doomkaiser Dragon: LV6/2400/1500] [Attack Position]**

**[Arcanite Magician: LV7/2400/1800] [Attack Position] [2 Spell Counters]**

**[Colossal Fighter: LV8/3200/1000] [Attack Position]**

**[Hyper Psychic Blaster: LV9/3000/2500] [Attack Position]**

"This could get a little ugly," Sabertooth grumbled, his X-Saber Monsters shielding him.

**[Sabertooth's LP: 3000]**

**[X-Saber Wayne: LV5/2100/400] [Attack Position]**

**[X-Saber Axel: LV1/400/100] [Defense Position]**

**[X-Saber Garsem: LV4/2000/400] [Attack Position]**

Rom nodded silently, his fiery tiger standing in front of his legs ready for battle.

**[Rom's LP: 3000]**

**[Gladiator Beast Laquari: LV4/2100/400] [Attack Position]**

"These are mid-tiers at best," Varon said nonchalantly, cracking his knuckles. "Show me what you can do, boys."

**[Varon's LP: 4000]**

**[Psychic Armor Head: LV4/0/500] [Attack Position]**

**[Advanced Shield: LV4/1000/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Burning Knuckle: LV3/800/1000] [Attack Position]**

**[Black Hole Shield: LV4/0/0] [Attack Position]**

"D-Darn it," Carly whimpered with tears dripping down her face. "How'd I get involved in this?" Varon immediately whacked her over the head with his metal glove, resulting in her grunting and a giant bump forming on her head. "Because you insisted on coming along!" As Carly rubbed her throbbing head, her green-haired Spellcaster floated above her with its staff raised.

**[Carly's LP: 4000]**

**[Fortune Lady Wind: LV4/1200/1200] [Attack Position]**

One of the thugs with long black hair started laughing, pointing his finger into the air. "Let's go, guys! Let's show them the power of Assault Mode! Trap, activate! Assault Mode Activate! This card releases one Synchro Monster in order to Special Summon an Assault Mode Monster from our decks!" The other three thugs also had the card on their field, causing all four Synchro Monsters to glow and transform.

**[Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode: LV8/2900/2000] [Attack Position]**

**[Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode: LV9/900/2300] [Attack Position]**

**[Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode: LV10/3300/1500] [Attack Position]**

**[Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode: LV11/3500/3000] [Attack Position]**

"Wh-What?!" Carly cried, grabbing her glasses nervously. "You all had the same card on your field?! I'm calling bullshit!" One of the thugs with an afro flipped the group off in response. "This is our turf, man! You ain't got a right to complain!"

"I activate Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode's effect!" The black haired thug cried with a grin. "When this Monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon any number of Zombie-Type Monsters from the Graveyard with their effects negated!" Four creatures popped out of the cement, one bulky walking dead, one vampire bat, and a skeleton, and the original Doomkaiser Dragon.

**[Plaguespreader Zombie: LV2/400/300] [Attack Position]**

**[Blood Sucker: LV4/1300/1500] [Attack Position]**

**[Bone Crusher: LV4/1600/200] [Attack Position]**

**[Doomkaiser Dragon: LV6/2400/1500] [Attack Position]**

"I activate Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode's effect!" A hooded thug cried as his Monster began to glow. "When this Monster is Summoned, I can place two Spell Counters on it! It then gains 1000 Attack Points for each Spell Counter!"

**[Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode's ATK: 900 - 2900]**

"I activate Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode's effect!" the afro thug cried, pumping his fist. "By sending two Warrior-Type Monsters from my deck to my Graveyard, I can reduce the Attack Power of my opponent's Monsters by 100 for each Warrior-Type Monster in the Graveyard! I now have six, so that's 600 points!"

**[X-Saber Wayne's ATK: 2100 - 1500]**

**[X-Saber Axel's ATK: 400 - 0]**

**[X-Saber Garsem's ATK: 2000 - 1400]**

**[Gladiator Beast Laquari's ATK: 2100 - 1500]**

**[Advanced Shield's ATK: 1000 - 400]**

**[Burning Knuckle's ATK: 800 - 200]**

**[Fortune Lady Wind's ATK: 1200 - 600]**

**[Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode's ATK: 2900 - 2300]**

**[Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode's ATK: 2900 - 2300]**

**[Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode's ATK: 3500 - 2900]**

**[Plaguespreader Zombie's ATK: 400 - 0] **

**[Blood Sucker's ATK: 1300 - 700]**

**[Bone Crusher's ATK: 1600 - 1000]**

**[Doomkaiser Dragon's ATK: 2400 - 1800]**

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" the long-haired thug cried, waving his fist around. "You weakened our Monsters too!" The afro thug merely shrugged, flashing a smirk. "Deal with it! I don't like anyone stronger than me on the field!"

"Just forget it!" yelled the long haired thug, turning to his zombie army. "Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode, attack Burning Knuckle!" The dragon zombie unleashed a stream of green gas, to which Varon immediately responded. "Nice try! I activate the effect of Black Hole Shield! By releasing this Monster, I can negate Burning Knuckler's destruction and reduce all Battle Damage from the attack to zero!" The attack was sucked into Varon's right arm before the armor shattered.

"Fine, but you won't block this attack!" the thug grunted. "Doomkaiser Dragon, attack Burning Knuckler again!" As the attack repeated itself, Varon gave a laugh as he lifted the card on his field. "Trap, activate! Magnet Armor! This card Special Summons an Armor Monster from my Graveyard in face-up Attack Position! Come, Black Hole Shield! Then I release it to negate the Battle Damage!" The attack was once again absorbed before the shield was shattered.

"D-Damn," the grunt said, realizing his remaining Monsters were weak and wouldn't stand a chance if they were forced to attack the other Armor Monsters. "Turn end!"

"My turn!" the baseball cap thug cried, drawing his card. "Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode, attack Burning Knuckler!" As the attack approached, Varon heaved a heavy sigh. "Pick another target already! Sheesh!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Just a block or so away from where Rom and the others were fighting, Yusha stood fiercely before Vester and Xiaolin, his Duel Disk activated. Vester gave one final laugh before drawing his starting hand. "Remember, Fusionist! If you lose this Duel, your little girlfriend takes a dip in the acid along with the child! And if you try anything funny…" Grinning, Vester revealed the remote control he was holding to emphasize his point.<p>

Gritting his teeth, Yusha gave a glance up toward Erin and River, who were now both unconscious and strapped to the metal poles above the open put of acid. Noticing his hesitation, Vester took the opportunity to poke fun at the A.D.'s agent once again. "It must really suck being unable to save your precious girlfriend! And we'll rub more salt in your wounds when we utterly defeat you, boil your girlfriend alive before your eyes, and ship your ass off to Murdock for experimentation! You should be ecstatic to finally meet the man you've been chasing after for so long!" Vester tilted his head and gave a raise of his arms as he cackled like a madman.

As Yusha flashed Vester a growl, Xiaolin proceeded to explain the rules of the game. "As we said before, we'll each be using decks unfamiliar to us in this Duel. In order to make up for the handicap, we'll share 8000 Life Points while you have 8000 Life Points by yourself. We'll alternate turns, allowing you to take a turn when one of us finishes a turn. Is that clear?" Yusha nodded firmly before Xiaolin gave a raise of her Duel Disk. "Very good," she grinned, drawing her cards as well. "Then let's get this Duel started!"

As Yusha nodded and drew his starting hand, Vester and Xiaolin smirked confidently. Of course they weren't going to play fair-and-square on their home turf! They had already swapped out their original decks with the decks they just created from packs using clever tricks, while Yusha was stuck with random cards that had no balance!

"Duel!" the three shouted simultaneously, their voices bouncing off the walls of the factory.

**[Vester/Xiaolin's LP: 8000]**

**[Yusha's LP: 8000]**

His grin widening, Vester placed his hand over his deck. "I'll take the first turn! My turn! Draw!"

**[Vester/Xiaolin's LP: 8000]**

"I Summon Solar Flare Dragon in Attack Mode!" Vester said with a slap of his card, the fiery snake-like dragon appearing by his side.

**[Solar Flare Dragon: LV4/1500/1000] [Attack Position]**

"Then I activate the Field Spell, Molten Destruction!" Vester continued, inserting the card into an extra slot that shot out of his dark grey Urteil Duel Disk. Yusha shifted his eyes slowly from side to side, observing as a giant volcano erupted in between the three, hot molten red lava pouring down onto the cement floor. "Known as the Burning Blood field, your blood will soon run through this stream of lava!" Vester said with a cock of his eye. "As long as Molten Destruction remains in play, all Fire-Attribute Monsters gain 500 Attack Points and lose 400 Defense Points!"

**[Solar Flare Dragon's ATK: 1500 - 2000]**

"Then I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Vester continued, his two cards appearing by his feet. "But I'm not done yet! During my End Phase, Solar Flare Dragon's effect activates and deals 500 points of damage to my opponent!" Before Yusha could react, the dragon spit a giant fireball into his stomach, causing him to scream in pain.

**[Yusha's LP: 8000 - 7500]**

Still clutching his chest in pain from the burning flames, Yusha managed to place his hand over his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Yusha's LP: 7500]**

After slowly glancing at his card, Yusha gritted his teeth and inserted it into his Duel Disk. "I set one card and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Xiaolin cut in immediately. "Draw!"

**[Vester/Xiaolin's LP: 8000]**

After adding the card she drew to her hand, Xiaolin immediately proceeded to raise another card. "You thought you could hide behind your face-down card, but that won't work! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Cyclone!" Yusha grunted as a large tornado swirled up on his field, flipping his set card face-up. As the card shattered, four sheep suddenly popped on the field of varying colors from yellow to blue. "You activated the Quick-Play Spell, Scapegoat!" Yusha explained. "This card Special Summons four Sheep Tokens onto my field!"

**[Sheep Token: LV1/0/0] [Defense Position] x4**

Xiaolin merely smirked at this, waving her hand nonchalantly. "I suppose this means you think your little goats will protect your Life Points, but you're sadly mistaken!" Xiaolin turned to give a confirming nod to Vester, who grinned in response. "Trap, activate!" Vester cried with a snap of his wrist. "Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai! By releasing one Fire-Attribute Monster on my field, I deal the Monster's total Attack Power to my opponent as damage! I release Solar Flare Dragon to inflict 2000 points of damage!" The fiery dragon disappeared into a stream of fire that promptly assaulted Yusha, sending him sliding back a bit on the back of his heels. His shirt charred from the EXPAIN System making the fire real, Yusha was now sweating as pain assaulted his body.

**[Yusha's LP: 7500 - 5500]**

"There's more where that came from!" Xiaolin cried, slapping a card onto her Duel Disk. "When my opponent controls a Monster while I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon Earth Armor Ninja from my hand!" On cue, the warrior in all brown appeared by the female ninja's side.

**[Earth Armor Nina: LV5/1600/1200] [Attack Position]**

"Then I release Earth Armor Ninja in order to Advance Summon Senior Silver Ninja!" Xiaolin went on to say, her brown-clothed warrior disappearing and being replaced by a larger ninja clad in shiny silver armor.

**[Silver Senior Ninja: LV6/2300/2200] [Attack Position]**

"Still not done!" Xiaolin said, smirking as her wild black hair fluttered behind her due to her swift arm lift. "I activate the Equip Spell, Fairy Meteor Crush, and equip it to Silver Senior Ninja! The Monster equipped with Fairy Meteor Crush inflicts Piercing Damage equal to the difference between Attack Power and Defense Power when it attacks a Defense Position Monster! And…!" Xiaolin turned to Vester, who gave a sharp raise of his hand. "I activate Call of the Haunted! Revive, Solar Flare Dragon!"

**[Solar Flare Dragon: LV4/1500/1000] [Attack Position]**

"I can control my partner's Monsters!" Xiaolin said with a grin as the fire dragon appeared in a wall of fire. "Attack a Sheep Token!" The fiery reptile slithered its way through the blue sheep's body, burning it to ashes and destroying it. "Then," Xiaolin continued with murderous eyes, "Silver Senior Ninja destroys a Sheep Token and deals its full Attack Power as Piercing Damage!" As the orange sheep was sliced in half, Yusha immediately felt a sharp pain in his gut and fell to his knees coughing, his eyes going bloodshot.

**[Yusha's LP: 5500 - 3200]**

"I then end my turn!" Xiaolin said, letting her hand drop. "And during the End Phase," Vester said, "Solar Flare Dragon deals you 500 points of damage!" Another fireball sent Yusha flying onto his stomach, knocking the wind out of him as he screamed in agony.

**[Yusha's LP: 3200 - 2700]**

The room fell silent for a couple of minutes as Yusha struggled to get back on his feet, the burning sensation in his chest aching and his fading in and out. "D-Damn," he muttered quietly, digging his fingers into the floor in front of him. "So this is the EXPAIN System…!"

Vester and Xiaolin started laughing as they watched Yusha struggle to get up, only to fall back to his stomach over and over again. "What's wrong with you?!" Vester teased, one of his eyes stretching a bit as he leaned forward. "Is Murdock's EXPAIN System too much for you to bear?! You look like you might just die over there!"

Placing her hand on her hip, Xiaolin added her two cents as well with a cocky smile plastered to her face. "We can't have that now! Not before you see your girlfriend suffering a painful death before your eyes! She deserves nothing less after what she just did to me!" Giving a shrug of his shoulder, Vester added, "Now, now, Xiaolin! Don't get all emotional just because you got your ass beat! If he wants us to put him out of his misery already, I'd be happy to! After all, they don't call me the Gentle Flame for nothing!"

"What'd you just say?!" Xiaolin shot back suddenly, raising her fist. "I did not get my ass beat!"

"What the hell else would you call it, huh?!" Vester argued.

As the two thugs argued back and forth, their voices started to fade as Yusha found himself losing consciousness. As he stared up at Erin, Yusha's vision quickly went blank…

"_Hey, why're ya so down for?"_

Yusha's mind stirred up some old memories from the past, a vision of a very petite Erin with short blue hair sitting in the corner of Hayato's mansion by herself in a chair.

* * *

><p><strong>-Begin Flashback-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-9 Years Ago-<strong>

* * *

><p>Erin, ten years old at the time, turned toward the sound of a very chirpy Yusha's voice as he approached her from across the living room. Erin's expression was completely stale and flat, not so much as blinking as she stared blankly into the nine year-old kid with short dark blue hair. <em>"What do you want?" <em>she asked monotonously. Yusha paused for a minute, feeling as if the girl was staring not at him, but the wall past him.

"Nothing much," Yusha finally continued, raising an eyebrow as he stepped up beside the sitting girl. "I'm just a bit worried about you, is all. It's already been three weeks since you came here and you've been spending all day and night sitting here by yourself. You won't eat with us at the table or sleep in the comfy bed Dad prepared for you. Have you even looked at your room? Dad went through a lot of trouble to decorate the place all cutesy and stuff just for you, you know."

Erin stared blankly for a minute before finally responding softly. "No one asked him to… Why are you even talking to me…?"

Yusha raised his eyebrows at this, folding his arms behind his back nonchalantly. "Why? Why wouldn't I? We're gonna be living together here for a while, ya know. Do you really expect me to just ignore you and let you sulk around without doing anything about it?"

No reaction.

Seeing the girl still taking no interest, Yusha rubbed his finger against his chin in deep thought as he tried to think of a way to get her to open up. After about five minutes of silence between the two, Yusha suddenly raised his finger as if he just had an epiphany. "Ah! That's it! Hang on a second!"

Erin raised her eyes slightly at the boy's sudden comment, watching just a bit curiously as he ran out of the room. A few minutes later, Yusha returned with a small bag in his hand. Tilting her head slightly, Erin showed a small amount of curiosity as she glanced at the content of the bag. "What's that?" she asked dryly, leaning in her chair a bit so she could see better. The bag contained small scrunchies of various colors.

"You use 'em to tie up your hair," Yusha said confidently, pointing his thumb toward his chest. "When I heard we'd have a girl living here, I went out and used my allowance to buy it! What'cha think?! Thoughtful of me, huh?!"

Before Erin could respond, Yusha ran up behind her and started grabbing her short hair. For the first time, the small girl's eyes widened in shock at the sudden movement, her face blushing slightly. "Wh-What do you think you're doing?!"

"Just sit still," Yusha said, attempting to tie the red scrunchy around the back of her hair. "Hmm… Weird. The picture I saw of this one chick had her with a long ponytail that I thought would look cute on you. For some reason I can only get a tiny pathetic little lump of hair from you."

Flashing her teeth angrily, Erin used the back of her hand to smack Yusha across the face, knocking him to the floor with a grunt. "Don't touch me so casually, jerk! And how stupid can you be?! You can't have a ponytail with hair as short as this!" Erin was now blowing steam out of her ears, an angry vein throbbing across her forehead as she shook her fist up and down. Just as the girl was about to kick Yusha with her house slipper, she suddenly heard the kid laughing warmly. Raising an eyebrow, she glanced down to see Yusha wearing a goofy grin on his now red face. "Wh-What's so funny, you dumb jerk…?"

"Nothing much," Yusha said, leaning on his hand on his side as he stared up at the girl. "I was just thinking that you can actually make expressions when you want to. So you can get mad, huh? Pretty cute, but I'm gonna force you to smile next time!"

Erin's face went bright red at this, the girl shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "Wh-What are you talking about? There's no way some dumb kid like you can make me smile…"

As Erin forced her head away in shame, Yusha took a sitting position with his hands on his lap. "We'll see about that! I've got a ton of stories that can make a grown man cry tears of laughter! Just you wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>-One Hour Later—<strong>

* * *

><p>Now sitting on the floor across from Yusha, Erin was rolling around with laughter, tears running down her cheeks. "You're so dumb! Why would you dress a cat up like a ballerina?! It makes no sense!"<p>

"Well," Yusha said with a wave of his hand, "the guy was always acting like a girl even though he had a pair, so I just thought it'd help him come out of the closet! Needless to say, he didn't like it much! Gave me a huge scratch right across my face!"

Wiping the tears as she laughed, Erin rolled back against the chair grabbing her stomach. "M-My stomach hurts from laughing so hard! Honestly! I've never heard anyone with so many stupid stories! I'm not sure whether to compliment you or make fun of you!"

As Erin continued giggling, Yusha flashed her a wry smile suddenly, causing her to blush. "Wh-What are you staring at?"

"I win!" Yusha said, flashing a peace sign. "You've been laughing nonstop for the past hour! Didn't I tell you?!" Hearing this, Erin's face went bright red again as she clamped a hand over her mouth, glancing at the clock nearby to confirm with her own eyes.

"Since I won, you gotta do what I tell ya," Yusha continued, pointing his finger at the girl. "So from now on, no more hiding in the corner, got it?! You're gonna talk to us, eat with us, and sleep in your room!"

Letting her hand leave her face, Erin's smile faded, overtaken by sudden sadness. "I…can't…"

"Can't what?" Yusha asked, leaning forward and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Can't have a family again? That's not what Yuko-_san_ would want for you, you know!" Hearing the name, Erin's face suddenly fell flat again. "You… How did you…?"

"I overheard my dad talking about you before you came," Yusha explained, staring right into her watering eyes. "I understand your pain, but you have to move on, Erin! If you stop smiling, Yuko-_san_ will be disappointed in you, won't she?!"

"I…!" Erin started, suddenly breaking out in tears. "I-It's not like I wanted to be like this! I just…!" Erin lost her words, breaking out into long, deep sobs and sinking to the floor in pain. Sighing, Yusha placed his arm over her back, patting it a bit awkwardly. "There, there. Let it all out."

"Th-Thank you!" Erin muttered through her sniffles, suddenly burying her head into the boy's shirt and drenching his shirt with tears as she continued her whining.

Some time passed as Erin finally collected herself, using a tissue Yusha gave her to wipe her eyes and her running nose. Now sitting with her knees up in front of the chair, Erin seemed a bit embarrassed by Yusha's presence in the room. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…"

"Don't worry about it," Yusha said, using a towel to dry off his shirt. "Do you feel any better now?"

Erin nodded hesitantly, turning her eyes away. "Yeah… I probably needed to get it out of my system, so thanks…"

"Alrighty!" Yusha said, jumping up and reaching his hand down to the girl. Looking confused, Erin blinked as she stared up at the boy. "Wh-What?"

"Let's start over," Yusha said, a wide smile on his face. "My name's Yusha! Nice to meet you!" After hesitating for a minute, Erin finally took the boy's hand and shook it gently, her face reddening slightly. "M-My name's Erin Kazakiri. Nice to meet you…"

As the two shook hands, Erin suddenly pulled her hand back and asked the boy a curious question. "So is it just Yusha?" she asked, titling her head slightly. "Don't you have a last name?"

Yusha's smile faded suddenly, the boy scratching his head uncomfortably. "Uh, not really. The thing is, I don't really know who my real parents are. I was adopted by a super cool hero named Judai Yuki before Hayato took me in."

"Is that so…?" Erin asked curiously, standing up and stepping closer to the boy's face. Sweating a bit at the sudden shortened gap between them, Yusha asked nervously, "Wh-What is it?"

"So why do you call Maeda-_san_ Dad if he's not your real dad?" Still sweating uncomfortably, Yusha attempted to back away from the girl, only to have her follow his steps to stay right in his face. "Wh-Why? Because they're both my father. They both took me in, after all…"

"Then didn't either one of them bother to give you a surname? Geez…" Erin mumbled, taking another step closer to the already uncomfortable boy. "Well, Yuko-_san _was kind enough to let me take on her surname, so I'm gonna do the same to you."

"'S-'Scuse me?" Yusha asked, his face reddening. "What are you saying? You want me to have the same last name as you? Then that'd make us, like, siblings or something…"

"You don't want to be siblings?" Erin asked, her forehead now pressing against Yusha's as she backed him into a wall. "Then you want to be…more?"

"Obviously I just mean friends!" Yusha cried, his face as red as a tomato now. After humming out loud for a while, Erin finally stepped away with a big smile on her face. "Okay, I got it! Your last name's gonna be Takanashi from now on! I used to have this dog named Taka that looked just like you!"

"Wh-What?!" Yusha cried, his eyes bulging out of his head as the girl giggled. "You're gonna name me after a dog?! And no way could I have the same face as a dog!"

"But it's true!" Erin sang, twirling her finger in the air cutely. "I think the name suits you. Yusha Takanashi… It just rolls off the tongue! I like it! Now then…" Erin paused, a smirk coming to her face as she turned back to Yusha. "If we're gonna be living together, there's certain rules we need to establish."

"R-Rules…?" Yusha blinked. "Yup," Erin nodded nonchalantly, raising her hand. "Like how we decide who does chores, who gets to watch the TV, who gets to use the computer, what we cook for dinner, etc."

"A-And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Yusha gulped, feeling a bit nervous at the girl's wry expression. "Naturally, we have to fight each other," Erin said, raising her fist. "Starting right now, whoever loses has to do what the winner says!"

"W-Wait!" Yusha muttered, waving his hands up and down. "What's with this sudden change in personality?! This is way too sudden!"

"Is it?" Erin asked, titling her head curiously. "Feels pretty normal to me."

"Like hell! What kind of monster have I created?!"

Yusha's voice echoed into the distance as Erin started attacking him.

* * *

><p><strong>-End Flashback-<strong>

* * *

><p>In the present, a smile suddenly came to Yusha's face as he awoke from his temporary outage, slowly pulling himself back onto his feet. Seeing this, Vester gave another laugh as he raised his hand. "Back on your feet already? And here I was about to give you some mercy! If you want to continue getting hurt, go ahead and draw your next card, kid!"<p>

Ignoring Vester, Yusha's smile remained as he slowly wavered his hand over his deck. "Even right now, she's probably screaming on the inside telling me not to let a bunch of weaklings push me around," Yusha said with a slight laugh, giving Erin one last glance before drawing. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Yusha's LP: 2700]**

"Wh-What was that?!" Vester screamed, shaking his fist. "Did you call us weaklings?! If that's how you wanna play, I'll make you suffer more and more before killing you!"

Yusha merely calmed in response, however, slowly raising the card he drew in front of him while flashing a smile despite his injuries. "No, I've drawn just the card I need to finish this Duel. Here goes! It's the last turn!"

Both Vester and Xiaolin lost their smirks when faced with Yusha's sudden boost in confidence. When they saw the card Yusha revealed, their hearts stopped in their chests.

"That's right!" Yusha said, inserting the card into his Duel Disk. "I activate the Fusion Card, Polymerization! I'm fusing Elemental HERO Sparkman and Goddess with the Third Eye from my hand! Goddess with the Third Eye can be substituted for any Fusion Material Monster!"

"I-Impossible!" Xiaolin cried, sweat pouring down her face as an intense light flashed on Yusha's field. "His deck was made up of random cards! For him to get the cards he needed with such odds…!"

"They say a Duelist who believes in his cards can choose his cards just as his cards choose him!" Yusha said, flashing a grin. "I'm not sure if it's true or not. Maybe I'm just lucky, but that luck's about to defeat you!" With a raise of his arm, Yusha called to his new Monster. "Fusion Summon! Come out, Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman!"

"Oh shit!" Vester cried as the shiny armored Monster appeared from the bright white light. "I didn't think about the fact that he still had his Extra Deck! No, the odds shouldn't have worked in his favor!"

**[Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman: LV8/2500/2100] [Attack Position]**

"I activate Shining Flare Wingman's effect!" Yusha said with a pump of his fist. "He gains 300 Attack Points for each Elemental Hero in my Graveyard!"

**[Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman's ATK: 2500 - 2800]**

"Then," Yusha continued, taking another card from his hand, "I equip the Equip Spell, Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce to Shining Flare Wingman by discarding Elemental HERO Clayman!" The two grunts were flabbergasted as two swords full of intense light appeared in the HERO's hands. "This card decreases the Attack Power of the equipped Monster by 500 points in order to allow it to attack two times during the Battle Phase!"

**[Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman's ATK: 2800 - 2300]**

"But thanks to Clayman, Shining Flare Wingman gains another 300 Attack Points!"

**[Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman's ATK: 2300 - 2600]**

Yusha's smile faded as he glanced at Erin and River one last time before turning to the thugs with intense eyes. "Now battle! Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman, attack Solar Flare Dragon! Shining Shoot!" Vester could only watch as his fire dragon was eradicated by a giant ball of light energy, smashing him across the cement floor with a grunt.

**[Solar Flare Dragon's ATK: 2000]**

**[Vester/Xiaolin's LP: 8000 - 7400]**

"Now attack again, Shining Flare Wingman! Attack Silver Senior Ninja! Shining Shoot!" It was Xiaolin's turn to brace herself as the ball of light shattered her Monster, smashing into her stomach and driving her to her knees as she screamed in pain.

**[Silver Senior Ninja's ATK: 2300]**

**[Vester/Xiaolin's LP: 7400 - 7100]**

"N-Nice try!" Xiaolin grunted, forcing a grin as she glared up at Yusha and his E-HERO. "You may have destroyed our Monsters, but you could only deal a small amount of damag-"

"I activate Shining Flare Wingman's other effect!" Yusha cried, catching the female ninja off guard. "When he destroys a Monster, he deals damage to my opponent equal to the total Attack Power of the destroyed Monster! I just destroyed two Monsters, so you'll both take a total of 4300 points of damage!" Before the thugs could get up, a sudden wave of white light smashed them from behind, smashing their faces into the dirty floor with a thud.

**[Vester/Xiaolin's LP: 7100 - 2800]**

"I'm still not done!" Yusha cried, his eyes flashing viciously as he took the final card from his hand and revealed it. "I activate De-Fusion, returning Shining Flare Wingman to the Extra Deck and Special Summoning Elemental HERO Clayman and Goddess with the Third Eye!" The grunts just barely managed to lift their heads as the yellow spandex wearing HERO appeared alongside the three-eyed beauty with long hair and a dress.

**[Elemental HERO Sparkman: LV4/1600/1400] [Attack Position]**

**[Goddess with the Third Eye: LV4/1200/1000] [Attack Position]**

"It's over!" Yusha roared, shooting both his arms forward. "Go, Sparkman! Direct Attack! Spark Flash!" The warrior sent a ball of electricity crashing into Vester, causing him to scream and jolt around in pain as smoke poured out of his eyes and ears.

**[Vester/Xiaolin's LP: 2800 - 1200]**

"Now go, Goddess with the Third Eye!" Yusha finished, pointing his finger toward Xiaolin. "Mystic Wave!" It was Xiaolin's turn to fly across the room as the Goddess unleashed a beam of red energy straight through her chest, causing her to cough up blood.

**[Vester/Xiaolin's LP: 1200 - 0]**

As the smoke cleared, Yusha and his Monsters remained standing firmly before the two fallen soldiers, who were just barely recovering from the brunt of the EXPAIN System. "I-Impossible…!" Vester groaned, coughing smoke from his charred lips. "We had everything planned perfectly this time…! For elite members of Urteil…to be…defeated by some…little brat…!"

Yusha narrowed his eyes as he stared at the two before taking the new cards he received and placing them into his Duel Pouch. Glancing up at Erin and River, Yusha started glancing around for a way to get them down. "Just hang on. I'll get you both down…!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Dome Stadium-<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yusei had just taken Leon over to the ambulance and was driving back onto the track to check on Harald's current condition. What he saw upon arriving, however, left him virtually speechless and shocked. "What's going on here…?!" Yusei trailed off, staring up at the field where three Norse Gods were on Murdock's side of the field facing against their owner. "What are the Lords of Aesir doing on the enemy's field?!"<p>

As Harald gritted his teeth, Murdock continued to mock him from across the track. "How pathetic! Your Gods actually turned against you! That goes to show the difference between our powers! It's my turn!"

**[SC: Royalty 2 / Ragnarok 1]**

**[Murdock's LP: 3200]**

**[Alien Mother: LV6/2300/1500] [Attack Position]**

**[Thor, Lord of the Aesir: LV10/3500/2800] [Attack Position]**

**[Loki, Lord of the Aesir: LV10/3300/3000] [Attack Position]**

**[Balder, Guardian of the Aesir: LV10/3300/4500] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-Up Continuous Spell: Code A Ancient Ruins]**

**[Face-Up Continuous Traps: Forbidden Zone, Cloak and Dagger, Brainwashing Beam]**

**[Harald's LP: 5400]**

**[Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant: LV2/400/800] [Defense Position]**

**[4 Set Cards]**

"It has become very clear who currently holds the advantage here!" Murdock bloated, his eyes flashing sadistically as he added his drawn card to his hand. "As long as Forbidden Zone remains face-up, I can play all the normal Spell Cards I want. As long as I have Cloak and Dagger, you can't Summon your Odin! With Code A Ancient Ruins, I'll be able to swarm the field with A-Counters and maintain my control! And due to Brainwashing Beam, my control over your Thor will remain in affect!"

"I can't believe this," Yusei said softly, running up to the side fence and clamping his hands over it as the commentators commented on the current situation. "For Harald to be this outclassed…! It's unlike him…!"

"Time to finish this!" Murdock said, flashing his teeth as he whipped his finger forward. "I activate the effect of the Continuous Spell, Code A Ancient Ruins! By removing an A-Counter from this card and Balder, I can Special Summon an Alien Monster from my Graveyard! Return to me, Alien Overlord!" The two blob creatures exploded into green paste before turning into the snarling creature with eight claws.

**[Alien Overlord: LV6/2200/1600] [Attack Position]**

"Then," Murdock continued, "I activate a Spell from my hand! Synchro Infestation! When there are two or more Synchro Monsters on the field, this card places one A-Counter on every face-up Monster we both control!" With an eerie laugh, Murdock raised both his arms out above his head as the slimy eyeball creatures rained down from the sky, clinging to Valkyrie, Alien Mother, Alien Overlord, Thor, Loki, and Balder respectively. "Then…" Murdock's eyes slanted slightly, a grin coming to his face. "Did you think you'd be able to use Defense Position against me? You must be more aware of Balder's effect than I am…"

Harald narrowed his eyes, not humoring the old man with a response. With a chuckle, Murdock lowered his arm to point directly toward the weak fairy on his side of the track. "When Balder attacks a Monster with lower Defense Power than its Attack Power, it deals Piercing Damage! Now take this! Balder, attack Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant! Sacrifice Assault!"

**[Balder, Guardian of the Aesir's ATK: 3300]**

**[Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant's DEF: 800]**

As the giant fist came soaring down, Harald responded with a sharp raise of his arm. "Trap, activate! Tuner's Barrier! This card protects one Tuner Monster I control from being destroyed until the end of the turn!" Harald braced himself as the force field managed to stop the attack from hitting the Valkyrie, but the force of the impact still crashed into him, sending his D-Wheel into a tail spin.

**[Harald's LP: 5400 - 2800]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 1 - 0]**

Yusei shielded his eyes from the wind pressure that hit him as the two D-Wheelers passed by, wincing slightly. "This is bad… With Balder's effect, even if Harald uses Defense Mode, it's only a matter of time before he's defeated…!"

Clenching his teeth in frustration and from the pain, Harald knew there wasn't much he could do. "Turn…end!" he managed, Murdock smirking in response. "During the End Phase, I remove one A-Counter from Thor," he said in a calm voice, the blob exploding into green juice. "When all the A-Counters from Thor are removed, it will automatically be destroyed. But this Duel will end long before that happens."

"My turn," Harald said softly, drawing his card and looking at it.

**[SC: Royalty 3 / Ragnarok 1]**

**[Harald's LP: 2800]**

Glancing over his hand, there wasn't much that would help Harald immediately. There was one Monster Card from Leon meant for tuning that wouldn't be of use without access to his Odin. He had no choice but to rely on the Trap Card he just drew. Glancing back up, Harald continued with his turn. "First, I activate Final Speed World! By removing one Speed Counter, I recover 500 Life!"

**[Harald's LP: 2800 - 3300]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 1 - 0]**

"I then set one card and end my turn!" Harald concluded, the card manifesting in front of his D-Wheel as he once again came to a stop.

"_Things are getting intense out here!" _MP shouted into the intercom. _"Contestant Murdock has Contestant Harald on the complete defensive! Will he lose before he can find a way to counterattack?!"_

Still smirking, Murdock placed his hand over his deck as he passed along a corner. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Royalty 4 / Ragnarok 1]**

**[Murdock's LP: 3200]**

"Once I remove the final A-Counter from Thor at the end of the turn, he'll no longer be my slave," Murdock said nonchalantly, rubbing his finger over the card he drew casually. "Therefore, it only makes sense to toss him away with the rest of the trash to bring forth a greater power! I release Thor in order to Advance Summon Cosmic Horror Gangi'el! This Monster can be Advance Summoned with only one release when the release is a Monster owned by my opponent!" Thor's massive body dissolved off the field, opening a small space for the dimmed sunlight through the grey film covering the sky to poke its way through. Replacing its body was a still quite large tentacle beast.

**[Cosmic Horror Gangi'el: LV7/2600/2000] [Attack Position]**

"I activate Cosmic Horror Gangi'el's effect! Once per turn, it can place one A-Counter on a Monster on the field!" Snapping his fingers, Murdock ordered the tentacle beast to cough up a blob creature onto Loki's pointy clown shoe. "And now," Murdock continued with murderous eyes, "Balder once again attacks your Valkyrie! Sacrifice Assault!"

"I won't let you!" Harald cut in, his Rune Eye flashing vibrantly. "Trap, activate! Odin's Blessing! This card protects one Nordic or Aesir Monster from being destroyed until the End Phase!" Murdock gritted his teeth as the god's fist was once again repelled. "I then draw one card from my deck!" Harald said, swiping the card.

"Futile struggle!" Murdock said, narrowing his eyes. "You still receive Piercing Damage!" Just like before, Harald felt his stomach blasted sharply as he went skidding across the dirt track. His eyes went temporarily white due to the force of the impact.

**[Harald's LP: 3300 - 800]**

**[Ragnarok's SC: 1 - 0]**

Sweating quite a bit by this point, Harald managed enough energy to hold himself from falling off his D-Wheel. "I end my turn!" Murdock grunted, forcing a smirk. "You're persistent, but this Duel's about to end!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Back in the abandoned facility, Yusha searched around desperately for a way to get Erin and River down from their entrapment chained to the metal pole. After looking around, Yusha was growing increasingly frustrated when he realized there was nothing in the facility that could help him. Growing annoyed, Yusha finally ran toward Vester and started yelling at him. "Hey, you! Tell me how to get them down from there safely! No, first close that acid pit!"<p>

Vester slowly rose to his feet, still sweating and gripping his chest in pain from the previous assault. "You damn fool," he managed through clenched teeth, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You really think we'll keep our promise?!" Blood dripping down his lip from clenching his teeth so hard, Vester suddenly let out a roar as his entire body lit up with intense orange flames. "If you're going to win, I'll burn you, your friend, and this entire place to the ground!"

Yusha's eyes widened in shock as Vester shot a stream of fire right past the agent's shoulders up toward the two girls strapped above. Mouth dropping open, Yusha immediately spun around toward the poles above and screamed, "Erin!"

Cackling like a madman, Vester's eyes stretched wildly as the flames crept up his neck. "You can all burn and go to Hell!"

Just as the fire was about to torch Erin and River, Vester's grin faded completely as a sudden explosion from above sent the roof crashing in, absorbing the impact of the fire before it could make contact. "Wh-What?!" Vester cringed, taking a step back as the roof tiles crashed to the floor, completely covering the acid pit and blocking it off. "What the hell…?!"

Eyes twitching, Vester cocked his head up to see one of the thugs taking on Rom and the others with long black hair falling head first onto the pavement with a loud bone shattering crack. Up above, the decaying Monster known as Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode shattered after being skewered by the boar-like warrior dressed in purple armor falling through the roof beside Rom.

**[Gladiator Beast Heraklinos: LV8/3300/2800] [Attack Position]**

**[Equipped with Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius for a 300 ATK boost]**

Rom used the grappling hook on his side to shoot himself up onto the metal pole where Erin and River where, completely disregarding the thug who just fell to his death down below. As Rom attended to the girls, Varon fell through the hole in the roof as well, landing hard on the floor below in his now red-colored metal armor without taking any significant damage. "Phew!" Varon whistled, raising his hand above his eyes as he glanced up at Rom above. "You trashed that guy! Not too shabby! But…" Grinning, Varon tilted his head toward where the remaining three thugs were falling up above his head.

"Leg'go of me!" the grunt with the afro screamed as the other two pushed him under their feet, using him to break their fall as they landed down below. The afro grunt screamed in pain, his own teeth biting through his lip and drawing blood. Still on the roof watching up above, Carly let out a whimper at the brutal sight. "Wh-What's wrong with these people?!"

"That leaves two left," Varon smirked, cracking his knuckles. "One magician and one overpowered Psychic Monster. So, which one of you wants at me first?"

**[Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode: LV9/2900/2300] [Attack Position] [2 Spell Counters]**

**[Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode: LV11/3500/3000] [Attack Position]**

"Let me!" the thug with spiky hair grinned, lifting his arm out in front of him. "Go, Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode! Attack Psychic Armor Head!"

**[Psychic Armor Head: LV4/0/500] [Attack Position]**

As the large creature sent a wave of energy toward his helmet, Varon gave a tough laugh. "You've got balls to actually aim for my head! But you still don't seem to understand the strength of Armor Monsters! When you attack an Armor Monster while I control two or more Armor Monsters, I can switch the attack to any Armor I choose! I'll redirect your attack to Double Cloth Armor!" The thug gasped as the wave's target switched to Varon's red-colored armor on his chest, the attack suddenly bouncing off right back toward the thug's field.

"Then I activate Double Cloth Armor's effect! When a Monster attacks it, both Monsters are destroyed and the opponent takes half the attacking Monster's Attack Power, 1750, as damage!" Eyes widened, the thug took the same blast he fired head on, sending him flying across the floor. "But…!" he grunted, using the back of his heel to stop from slamming into the nearby wall, "you still take its full 3500 Attack Points as damage!"

Varon grunted as the core of his red armor began to crumble away, leaving only the pieces attached to his head and his arms. Clenching his teeth, Varon pointed to the card raised by his feet, flashing a grin. "I activated the Trap, Dimension Wall! Now my opponent takes the damage instead…you!" Varon raised his finger toward the other thug wearing his red baseball cap, who flinched. "What?! Me?!"

"Now chew on those 3500 points of damage!" Varon roared, his card forming a yellow barrier that sent the Psychic wave flying toward his direction. "Get real!" the thug with the cap cried, his eyes flashing wildly. "I activate Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode's effect! By removing the two Spell Counters attached to it, I can destroy all face-up cards on my opponent's side of the field! Suicide Magic!" The thug laughed as a red energy started pouring out of his magician's wand. The other thug standing beside him turned to him angrily, raising his fist in response. "You're gonna destroy my set cards too! The hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Shut up!" the cap wearing thug barked, grinning widely. "All that matters is that I survive, even if it means killing all you in the process!" The thug with the hat suddenly gasped, however, when his Monster suddenly vanished from the field. "Wha-?!"

Cocking his neck, the thug looked up at Rom, who was hanging onto the metal poles above with one hand while holding his cards with his other. A Trap Card was flipped face-up on his field. "Trap, activate! Compulsory Evacuation Device! This card sends one Monster on the field back to its owner's hand!" The thug went pale as his only line of defense shot back into his hand before he could use its effect. As a result, Varon's card successfully blasted him through the chest, reducing his Life Points to zero and slamming him into a nearby can of oil.

"Hmph!" the last standing thug scoffed, turning to his fallen teammates. "That's what you all get for being idiots! I'll take the prize money all to myself after I kill these-"

"Don't you dare forget about me!"

The final thug shot his head up to see Sabertooth dropping down directly above his head alongside his cowboy-like warrior. "Since your partner just got KOed, I'll be taking the next turn! Go, X-Saber Wayne! Direct Attack!"

**[X-Saber Wayne's ATK: 2100]**

The thug's eyes popped out of his head upon seeing the cowboy shoot a sharp green blade from its gun that promptly sliced right through his head, instantly killing him due to the manifestation of the EXPAIN System. Instantly gone from this world, the thug fell backward into a heap on the floor as Sabertooth used his body to stop his fall. "Whew, another day's work done!"

Standing to the side, Vester was full of sweat as he watched the beat down. "This can't be…! They were the special Assault Mode Unit from Tokyo! How could they be defeated so easily?!"

Up above, Rom managed to use one of his portable lasers to burn through the chains binding Erin and River, plopping them over his back and using his grappling hook to swing down to the others. After landing safely, he waved over to Yusha. "We did it, Yusha! No need to worry!"

Yusha breathed a sigh of relief, a smile coming to his lips as he returned the wave. "Thanks, Rom! I owe you one!"

Rom set the two girls down on the ground, checking their pulse with his finger. Relieved, he got back to his feet and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "They're just unconscious. They should be fine. Speaking of which," Rom said, lowering his hand again to carefully observe River. Taking out the photo he received from Riley, he compared to two for a minute before confirming her identity. "She's badly bruised, but there's no doubt this is Lake's little sister…"

"Just you hold on, bastards!" Vester cut in, creating another stream of fire from his arms. "Don't think you can just waltz in here and do what you please! I may have lost the Duel, but I'm still in control! That was just a mere fluke before! Nothing you do this time will be able to stop me from burning your assess to ashes!" With a loud cry, the grunt sent another stream of fire toward the group, but Varon quickly jumped in the way with his arms spread out. "What?!" Vester cried, one of his eyes stretching.

"I'll fight fire with fire! Activate, Phoenix Gravitation!" His eyes and grin flashing sadistically, Varon let out a roar as his body became consumed by fire, four Armor Monsters reviving and attaching his red armor onto his body once again. Laughing, Varon used the back of his foot to gather some momentum before charging full force, smashing through Vester's flames and sending a right hook crashing right into his jaw, shattering it and spilling the teen's blood across the cement floor. "I already beat your ass once, so stay the hell DOWN!" Using all the strength in his body, Varon sent Vester spiraling through the air and smashing face first right through the cement wall of the building.

"Vester…!" Xiaolin cried, just barely able to retain her consciousness. "How dare-" The female ninja was cut off as Sabertooth appeared behind her, slapping a metal pair of handcuffs onto her wrist. "That's enough out of you, bitch!"

As Xiaolin lost her will to fight back, Varon dashed over to where Vester's bloody face was now hanging over the side of the shattered wall. "I'll cuff this bastard! Then we can get the hell outta here!"

Just as Varon was saying this, Rom's military senses suddenly kicked in as a very familiar scent filled his nose. Spinning around toward the back of the back of the facility, his eyes narrowed when his fear was confirmed. Some of Vester's fire had bounced off Varon's armor and hit one of the machines toward the back, quickly spreading up the wall instantly. His survival instincts taking over, Rom immediately turned back toward his friends to warn them. "Let's get out of here immediately! This place is about to go up in flames! Grab all the bodies for investigation!"

"Dammit," Sabertooth grunted, rubbing the back of his head as he confirmed the flames with his own eyes. "This day's been a real pain in the ass…"

"Let's not waste any time!" Yusha said quickly, rushing over to Erin and scooping her into his arms. "Rom, please grab the girl!" Yusha glanced up at Rom, who nodded sternly and picked River up into his arms, following Yusha toward the exit. Just as Yusha placed his hand against the front door handle, however, a familiar voice immediately caught his attention from up in the nearby window.

"Goodness. What an utter disgrace!"

Tilting back and looking toward the window above his head, Yusha instantly went pale when he met the sharp red eyes of Mel, her blood red hood concealing most of her face as the flames danced directly behind her. A small smirk came to her lips as she met the teen's eyes, her eyes intense and as fiery as the flames spreading around her. "We meet again, Yusha Takanashi! I'd say it's about time I settled the score with you!"

Grinning, Mel hopped off the ledge and brought out her Duel Anchor, latching it against Yusha's wrist and forcing him and Erin forward. "You and I are going to settle this once and for all!" Mel said, activating her Duel Disk and facing off against Yusha in the center of the floor with the fire quickly spreading around them. Yusha narrowed his eyes, his grip around Erin tightening.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Duel Dome-<strong>

* * *

><p>"My turn! Draw!"<p>

At the same time, Harald was drawing his next card as his turn came. Murdock continued to smirk confidently as he watched the younger man eye his current hand carefully.

**[SC: Royalty 5 / Ragnarok 1]**

**[Harald's LP: 800]**

Knowing it was now or never, Harald decided to make a last ditch effort to turn things around with the cards he had been collecting over the past few turns. His Rune Eye brightly illuminating, Harald proceeded to give a raise of his hand as he darted across the track. "Trap, activate Token Beverages! By discarding one card from my hand, I can Special Summon two Beverage Tokens in face-up Defense Position!" Harald revealed Leon's Vaettir of the Vanir before sliding it into his Graveyard. In a puff of smoke, two tiny goblins appeared in front of his D-Wheel on the track.

**[Beverage Token: LV4/0/0] [Defense Position] x2**

"Here goes!" Harald cried, raising both his arms above his head. "I'm Tuning my Level Two Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant with my two Beverage Tokens!"

**(2+4+4=10)**

Murdock's smile faded as the field lit up with an intense blue, Odin's massive form beginning to form on the field. "Have you lost your mind?!" Murdock snapped, his shock quickly turning to laughter. "Or are you just stupid?!"

Ignoring the man, Harald continued with the Summoning. "O mighty king, he who rules over the Heavens circling the Northern Stars! The time has now come to show your mighty self! He who reigns over the world ordained by the Gods! Synchro Summon! The highest of all beings! Supreme Ruler! Odin the Father of the Aesir!"

Murdock continued to laugh as the white-bearded God dressed in red hovered just under Balder's massive height high above the stadium's roof, passing through the grey film of Forbidden Zone.

**[Odin, Father of the Aesir: LV10/4000/3500] [Attack Position]**

"You damn fool!" Murdock grunted, leaning forward in the seat of his D-Wheel with gleaming eyes. "Now that you've foolishly Summoned Odin, the effect of Cloak and Dagger activates! I Banish this card along with Odin!" Murdock started cackling loudly as his card vanished, shooting a dagger through Odin's chest before the large God also disappeared off the field.

"What idiocy!" Murdock continued as the last view of Odin's head vanished into nothingness. "You really thought you could turn the tables by doing exactly what I wanted you to do?!"

"No," Harald suddenly smirked, causing Murdock's smile to fade. "You're the one who did exactly what I wanted!" Murdock's eyes immediately went wide as Harald gave a flick of his wrist to reveal another card on his field. "I activate the Trap Card, Odin's Fallen Wish! When an Aesir Monster I control leaves the field via card effect, I can Special Summon one Aesir Monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position!" Murdock gasped as a bulky shadow began to form behind Harald on the track. "Revive, Thor!"

**[Thor, Lord of the Aesir: LV10/3500/2800] [Attack Position]**

"Damn you!" Murdock grunted, now visibly sweating a little as he sped in front of Harald. "You planned this just to revive Thor?!"

"You cannot possibly control our Gods forever!" Harald screamed, whipping his finger forward. "Thor, attack Loki and bring him back to his senses! Thunder Pile!"

Murdock braced himself as the giant's hammer smashed over Loki's head, instantly causing the mischievous God to explode. Murdock grunted in pain as the force of the explosion smashed against his back.

**[Murdock's LP: 3200 - 3000]**

"I'm not done!" Harald continued, his voice rising considerably. "Trap, activate! Divine Relic Mjollnir!" Murdock, still panting from the previous assault, gasped as a giant wooden wand formed in Thor's other hand, casting a white glow around its body. "This card allows an Aesir Monster I control to attack twice this turn! Thor's target is now…Alien Mother! Thunder Pile!" Murdock gave a fearful grunt as the hammer once again swung toward his field, this time smashing against the female alien creature and shattering her body completely. Murdock screamed in pain as he felt the damage in the back of his spine.

**[Alien Mother's ATK: 2300]**

**[Murdock's LP: 3000 - 1800]**

**[Royalty's SC: 5 - 4]**

"I then activate the Trap Card, Loki's Curse!" Murdock was just recovering when he suddenly received a powerful blast of black energy from the card, once again knocking him across the field. "This card activates when an Aesir Monster inflicts Battle Damage to the opponent!" Harald explained. "It then inflicts damage to my opponent equal to the amount of Battle Damage they received during that attack! So you take another 1200 points of damage!"

**[Murdock's LP: 1800 - 600]**

Murdock spit some blood from his mouth after recovering from the blow, leering at Harald darkly from across the track.

"I then set two cards face-down on the field! Turn end!" Harald declared as the two cards appeared by his wheels on the track. "During the End Phase, Loki revives onto my field and his effect allows me to add one Trap Card from my Graveyard back into my hand!"

As Harald added his card back, Murdock panted a few times before waving his hand over his deck. "Don't get too cocky yet, brat! It's my turn!"

**[SC: Royalty 5 / Ragnarok 2]**

**[Murdock's LP: 600]**

"I activate Cosmic Horror Gangi'el's effect!" Murdock roared, sweat still pouring down his face. "Once per turn, all Monsters on my opponent's field receive one A-Counter! Take this!" As Murdock said, more blobs rained from the sky and attached themselves to the large Gods. "Then, I remove the A-Counter that attached to A Ancient Ruins when Alien Mother was destroyed! By removing the A-Counter from this card and Thor, I can revive Mother in Defense Position!"

**[Alien Mother's DEF: 1500]**

"I then use Final Speed World to remove all five of my Speed Counters in order to draw one card from my deck!" Flashing his teeth, Murdock swiped the card off his deck as he came to a screeching stop on the track. Glancing back up at Harald, Murdock continued. "Attacking with Balder would wield no results, so I'll pass. I'll then switch Cosmic Horror Gangi'el into Defense Position and set two cards face-down to end my turn!"

**[Cosmic Horror Gangi'el's DEF: 2000]**

As Harald passed by him, Yusei noticed the confidence radiating in his rival's eyes. Folding his arms, Yusei knew there was no mistaking it. Those were the eyes of a man who had gained control over the situation. Turning toward Murdock, Yusei noticed the older man quickly losing his cool and acting out of desperation now that his plan had backfired. Yusei had no doubt in his mind that Harald was going to win. Narrowing his eyes, Yusei opened his mouth to cry out, "Defeat him, Harald!"

Hearing his rival, Harald met Yusei's eyes through his side view mirror, nodding his head sharply. "Yeah! It's my turn! Draw!" His Rune Eye flashing brightly, Harald wasted no time in making a declaration. "This Duel ends now, Murdock Willard! Observe!"

**[SC: Royalty 1 / Ragnarok 3]**

**[Harald's LP: 800]**

Eyes widening, Murdock immediately countered Harald's claim defiantly. "Bullshit! You bluff! Even though you managed to regain control over your Gods, this Duel is merely in a draw! Saying you'll end this Duel in one turn is preposterous!"

"No, you're wrong!" Harald declared, pointing directly at Murdock while wearing his sternest expression. "I've been passing turns in order to draw the key card in my deck that would turn this Duel around! The time has come for me to reveal that card! Behold! Trap Card, activate!" Murdock gritted his teeth as the card flipped face-up, revealing its image. "Return from the Different Dimension!"

As soon as Murdock saw the card, his face instantly went pale. "I-Impossible…! Return from the Different Dimension?!"

"By paying half my Life Points," Harald explained, "I can Special Summon as many as my Banished Monsters as possible from my Graveyard!" Harald raised both his hands above his head, a sharp wind blowing over him and raising his long hair behind him. "Come back to my side, Odin!" Murdock stared in horror as Odin's giant form appeared from the stadium ground, hovering high above the tiny man with absolute judgment reflected in his eyes.

**[Odin, Father of the Aesir: LV10/4000/3500] [Attack Position]**

"The time is now!" Harald cried, his card sapping his life energy form him.

**[Harald's LP: 800 - 400]**

Over in the Team Royalty pit booth, Etzel and the rest of the members watched on in shock as the three original Norse Gods hovered over Murdock's field. "If Odin attacks Balder, Murdock will receive 700 points of damage!" Etzel cried, sweat dripping down his face. "He's only got 600 Life! He's done for!"

"This can't be!" Fynn roared from the Judgment booth, smashing his fist right through the table. "That old bastard can't allow this to happen!"

As Harald and his Gods passed along on the track, Yusei watched from the side of the track with a wide smile on his face. "That's right, Harald! Only those who live purely and just can create miracles! Show Murdock Willard what that means!"

"Finally," Harald continued, whipping his arm into the air. "I activate the final Trap Card, Divine Victory Siren of the Aesir!" Murdock began panicking when a sudden siren started echoing in the distance, darting his head from side to side. "What is it?! What's that noise?!"

"It's the sound of your judgment!" Harald roared, his eyes flashing viciously. "As the name of your organization implies, you're about to receive judgment for your actions! For all the lives you've destroyed and manipulated! For all the people you've harmed in this tournament! The Gods of Aesir cast your verdict as _guilty_! For this card activates only when I have three or more Aesir Gods on my field! It then inflicts damage to my opponent equal to the total Attack Points of every God on my field!"

This hit Murdock like a ton of bricks, the man moaning in fear as a giant ball of light started forming in the sky. "This is absurd! You're telling me you're dealing me 10800 points of damage?!"

The audience and the Duelists watching on the sidelines fell completely silent and in awe as the massive ball of energy shot right toward Murdock's field, passing straight through his wall of Monsters. "Accept your judgment, Murdock!" Harald yelled, Murdock flashing his teeth in disgust as the ball of death was mere feet away from blowing him straight to Hell.

Grinding his teeth together, Murdock suddenly lost all composure and started screaming like a madman. "Unacceptable! Completely unacceptable! You think the likes of _you_ can cast judgment on _me_?! Don't get full of yourself! I am the great Dr. Murdock Willard, the man capable of unearthing the secrets of the world! Some lowlife human like you doesn't have the _right_ to cast judgment on a _God like me_!" Screaming, Murdock suddenly popped open a secret compartment on the back of his Duel Disk, taking a card out with a strange blood red coloring. Seeing the color of the card, Harald's Rune Eye immediately activated, scanning the card. "What…?! What's this sensation…?!"

Over in the Judgment pit booth, Fynn's eyes suddenly went wide as he saw Murdock's actions on the large screen in the center of the stadium. "You damn fool!" Fynn screamed into his walkie talkie, his voice echoing directly into Murdock's ears. "_Heilandes _gave specific instructions for us to not use those cards under any circumstances! They're supposed to be locked up in his mansion! How the hell did you even get it?!"

"Silence!" Murdock snapped, his eyes going bloodshot as the energy ball was mere inches away. "I am a GOD! I take no orders from scum like YOU! Activate now, covenant!"

"Remember that Kappler funds your research, you old bastard!" Fynn screamed, spit flying all over his walkie talkie. "If you disobey him, he's sure to kick your ass to the curb! Then what will you do?!"

This seemed to finally snap Murdock out of it, the old man reluctantly returning the card to his EXPAIN Duel Disk. "Fine! I guess I have no choice…!" His eyes stretching, Murdock immediately gave a snap of his wrist just as the energy ball made impact. "Trap, activate! Detonator Circle "A"! This card destroys one Monster on the field with an A-Counter and inflicts 1000 points of damage to both players! Explode, Alien Overlord!"

Harald shielded his face as Murdock's alien suddenly exploded, the force impacting both Murdock and Harald at the same time. "What?!" Harald grunted, gritting his teeth as he felt his D-Wheel sliding sideways off the track. "A suicide attack?!"

Completely losing it, Murdock broke out into uncontrollable laughter as his D-Wheel gave way underneath him, sending his body flying through the air. "I am a God! A being truly greater than all of you! Even if you win the tournament, I'll steal away your life here and now with my EXPAIN System!" Murdock's laughing came to a halt as his head smashed against the dirt ground, his limp, old body rolling for several feet before finally smashing against the side rail, blood squirting from his lungs.

**[Murdock's LP: 600 - 0]**

Harald screamed in pain as his D-Wheel scraped against the side fence, sparks flying as he slipped right out of his seat. Dust consumed the entire field, leaving Harald's current fate unknown as Yusei and Tatsuya heard him smash hard against the pavement of the sidewalk. "Harald!" Yusei screamed in horror, running out onto the track. "Harald! Answer me!"

**[Harald's LP: 400 - 0]**

As Yusei continued screaming and running toward the cloud of dust, Tatsuya was noticeably shaking with his hand balled into a fist and his eyes completely shadowed.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>At the same time inside the abandoned factory, Yusha found himself trapped by Mel via her Duel Anchor. Laughing, the young hooded woman jumped down from the nearby window, giving a sharp snap of her wrist as the red line attached to Yusha's wrist vanished. "You won't run from me, Yusha Takanashi!"<p>

"Wait, Mel!" Yusha protested, raising his hand. "If you want to settle the score with me, save it for another time! If we stay here, both of us will die!" A wide smirk came to Mel's lips as she glanced at the fire spreading quickly behind her. "No, this is the perfect place for my burning desire to kill you!" she said, tossing her arm to her side. "Listen! This will be a fight to the death! The winner gets to walk out of here alive while the loser perishes within these scorching flames!"

Sweat dripping down his face from the intense heat, Yusha began to raise his voice drastically. "Enough! What good will a fight to the death do?!"

Hearing the commotion, Varon, Sabertooth, Rom, and Carly stopped in the tracks and spun back around. "Who's that?!" Carly cried, pointing past Yusha to the snickering Mel. "Is she a member of Urteil?!"

"We don't have time for this, kid!" Varon called, his armor still attached to his body. "If we don't leave, it's only a matter of time before we're burned alive!" Beside him, Rom and Sabertooth immediately recognized the situation when Yusha failed to respond. "It's no use," Sabertooth said. "They've got these things called Duel Anchors. Even if he wants to leave, this crazy bitch is holding him against his will!"

"The hell is a Duel Anchor?" Varon snapped, balling his fist. "Can't he just break it? He should be trained for situations like this!"

"That won't help," Rom said darkly, narrowing his eyes. "The Duel Anchors are made out of an unknown substance. Kotomo analyzed the remaining particles attached to our wrists after yesterday's confrontation and determined that they were of a substance not found on Earth."

"What?" Varon growled, growing increasingly frustrated. "Where'd these bastards get their hands on something like that?! So that crazy bitch intends to keep him here until the place burns down?!"

Gritting his teeth, Yusha finally whipped his head to the side so he could look at the others. "You guys take Erin and the girl and get out of here! If she desperately wants a Duel, I'll defeat her quickly and follow after you guys!"

"What?!" Sabertooth cried, taking a step forward and raising his hand in protest. "Are you nuts, Fusionist?! There's no way you'll be able to finish a Duel before these flames take the building down! Not even with your skills!"

Sabertooth stopped suddenly when Varon raised his arm in front of him. "Enough. There's no other choice. Now that it's come to this, you take the girls and get out of here," Varon said grimly, his expression falling flat. "And take Carly with you as well. I'll stay behind and do something about these flames so I can buy some time for the kid."

"What?!" Sabertooth cried, raising his arms. "Don't be ridiculous! There's no way you can-" The teen grunted and nearly lost his balance when Rom suddenly tossed both River and Erin on top of his face. "Wh-What the hell are you doing?!" he grunted, Erin's chest pressing against his cheek as he struggled to hold the little girl and young woman.

"Go, Sabertooth!" Rom bellowed in a demanding tone. "And…" With one swift kick, Rom sent the unconscious Vester and Xiaolin flying through the nearby window, glass shattering everywhere as their bodies were cut up. "When you escape, call for backup and have those thugs taken into custody along with the one you beat and the one I have tied up in the trunk of the red Toyota parked outside! They possess valuable information!"

"But-"

"Sabertooth!" Rom screamed in his loudest cry, sending a shiver down the teen's spine. Hesitating, Sabertooth finally gave in and pushed Erin and River over his two shoulders, his legs wobbling from the weight. "Fine, you bastard! Dammit! Secondary Aces shouldn't be lecturing Top Aces, for crying out loud!" Sabertooth mumbled as he dragged his shaky body and the girls out through the back exit not yet consumed by flames.

"Wh-What the heck is going on around here?!" Carly screamed, grabbing her head. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Varon proceeded to lift her up, tossing her straight out the same door Sabertooth just ran out of. "I said to get the hell outta here, woman!" Carly shrieked as Varon's immense strength sent her soaring through the door, causing her camera to drop and shatter to her utmost dismay. "My-My SCOOP!"

Watching the event unfold, Mel merely scoffed and placed her hand over her hip. "You're awfully noble for scum. If you want to stay and die alongside Yusha Takanashi, so be it! Either way, it's time to get this Duel started!" Mel cried, her red eyes flashing viciously as she raised her Duel Disk. "Draw your cards!"

Clenching his teeth, Yusha realized he had no choice. Taking his real deck from his side pouch, Yusha slid it into his Duel Disk and activated it.

"Yusha!" Rom called out across the room. "Don't you dare lose!"

"Right!" Yusha replied, drawing his cards as Mel did hers. Grinning, Mel immediately took a card out from her hand and held it out in front of her. "This building will become your fiery grave!"

"Mel," came a sudden robotic voice from behind. Narrowing her eyes, Mel immediately glared at the source of the voice behind her through the corner of her eyes. "Tenro? I thought I told you not to follow me!"

"That I cannot do," he replied firmly, maintaining his invisibility. "My objective is to protect your life. Should I feel your life is in danger in this Duel, I will immediately intervene."

"Tch," Mel growled, turning her back to the wolf's voice. "You're as overprotective as always! Just stay back and watch! This Duel will end long before that happens!"

As the two squared off, the spirit of the little girl named Sahara floated above, narrowing her eyes as she stared at Yusha. "This is a destined confrontation," she said in a half whisper, not that any of the others could have heard her. "What will you do, Yusha?"

"Here goes! Let's Duel!" Mel cried, her grin widening under her red hood. "I take the first turn! Draw!"

**[Yusha's LP: 4000]**

**[Mel's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Fencing Fire Ferret in Attack Position!" Mel said, slapping the card down as a long, slim critter covered in fire appeared in front of her.

**[Fencing Fire Ferret: LV4/1700/600] **

"I then set one card face-down and end my turn!" Mel laughed as the card manifested by her feet. "Now hurry up and make your move, Yusha Takanashi! It will only bring you closer to your death!" Sweating, Yusha closed his eyes and slowly placed his hand over his deck, preparing to make his move as Rom and Varon rushed toward the direction of the fire up ahead.

Outside the flaming building, Cypher suddenly appeared in the empty parking lot, his metal mask reflecting the bright orange flames as he stared on. "This appears to be the place."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Dome Stadium was filled with tension as the crowd stared on at the Dueling track where both Murdock Willard and Harald were lying in pain after being thrown off their D-Wheels. Harald held his chest, attempting to stand but immediately falling back down.<p>

"Harald!" Yusei screamed, running over to him. "Answer me!"

"I'm fine…!" Harald managed, blood pouring down the side of his face. "My Rune Eye absorbed most of the damage! More importantly, Leon…!"

"He's fine," Yusei said, getting down on his knees to wrap his arm around Harald's back. "Just worry about yourself right now!"

Across from the two, Murdock coughed up blood as he dug his hand through the dirt of the track, glaring over at Harald and Yusei with bloodshot eyes. "Damn that bastard…! How dare he force me into a tie like this…! If I hadn't already tested the EXPAIN System on myself numerous times, there's no telling the state I'd be in right now…"

Just as Murdock was saying this, he saw Fynn storming toward him from across the track. Scoffing, he was in too much pain to stop Fynn from grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and lifting him toward his face. "What the hell were you thinking out there, you stupid old douchebag?! Are you trying to reveal our secret weapon this early on?! You'd be giving the enemy a chance to prepare! Do you know anything about war, you damn fool?!"

"Don't you dare talk down to me, boy!" Murdock growled, meeting the younger man's eyes intensely. "If it wasn't for my invention, your people wouldn't even have a war! You have no right to speak down to your superiors!"

"What was that?!" Fynn snapped, his eyes popping with veins. "I'll break your goddamn neck!"

"Settle down, you two."

Fynn and Murdock turned their heads toward the sound of Tatsuya's voice as he walked up to them wearing a confident smirk. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Fynn grunted, narrowing his eyes as he let Murdock drop to the ground.

"My name's Tatsuya Jounouchi," he replied, raising his finger and pointing directly at the two men. "The leader of Team Pride! The one who'll utterly crush you and your ambitions in the next round!"

"Oh?" Fynn replied, flashing a grin of his own. "So you're the team facing us in the next round, huh? Then let me ask you. Are you ready to die?"

"Why don't you answer that," Tatsuya replied, a gleam flashing across his eyes. "Your biggest mistake was that you gave me too much time to observe your patterns. Because of that, I've already come up with the necessary strategy to take you and your cheat cards down! Thanks to the sacrifices made by all the Duelists up until now, I hereby swear to avenge them! When a Duelist's pride is stomped on, Team Pride can't just stand idly by and watch!" Using his other arm, Tatsuya motioned toward his pit booth in the distance where the remaining four members of Team Pride were already dressed in their Riding Suits and ready for a fight.

"Nice words," Fynn replied, laughing a bit. "Those might just be your _last words_, though."

"Listen up!" Tatsuya continued, narrowing his eyes. "I have no idea what your objective is, but remember one thing! Nothing is what it seems! I'll send all of you home in pain with the same system that freak Murdock down there created!"

Murdock gritted his teeth at this, but Fynn merely laughed it off. "I'm so glad there's so many reckless idiots in this world full of themselves! Life would be so boring otherwise!" With a wave of his arms, Fynn spun back around toward the direction of his team's booth. "Well, I'll gladly welcome the challenge in the coming round! Just don't regret it now!"

As Tatsuya, Fynn, and Murdock parted ways off the track, Master of Ceremonies' voice suddenly came over the intercom again. _"After an intense debate, the judges have decided that, due to the rules of the tournament, Team Ragnarok will advance to the Semi-Finals despite the final match being a tie!"_

"_Now that the first two teams have been decided," _Master of Parties continued, _"two matches remain! We will now hold a 30 minute break! During that time, the final two teams should prepare themselves!"_

Over in the Team New Generation pit booth, Pirate Keith and Hell-Eyes sat in their chairs with their arms folded, wearing wide smirks on their faces. "These Urteil bastards just keep doing whatever the hell they want," Keith said, pushing his sunglasses up his nose with his index finger. "It's a good thing we'll be in the Semi-Finals to finally put them in their place once and for all!"

"Uh, boss?" Mako asked, turning toward the man from across the table. "We still need to beat Team 5D's to get to the Semi-Finals, you know. How can you be so confident?"

"Relax," Keith said, waving his hand nonchalantly. "I've been discussing some things with Hell-Eyes for a while now. He and I have everything worked out."

"Right," Hell-Eyes said, flashing a wide grin. "I've already analyzed their decks and strategies. Using my superior intellect, I've already come up with the perfect strategy to defeat them."

Hell-Eyes chuckled, turning toward the center of the stadium where Yusei helped carry Harald over to the awaiting ambulance. "Sorry," Harald muttered, averting his eyes in embarrassment. "To have a rival do this for me is shameful…!"

"Don't worry about it, Harald," Yusei replied softly, wearing an intense scowl on his face as he met eyes with Urteil along the way. "You and the rest of your team should get plenty of rest so you can fight alongside us in the Semi-Finals tomorrow."

"Heh," Harald smirked, closing his eyes. "Already talking as if you've won. And you know, there's a chance we could end up fighting each other tomorrow."

"Either way, you need to be at your full strengths," Yusei said, keeping his eyes glued firmly ahead of him. "Either way, this is a fight for all of us to take down Urteil. No matter who the opponents are, we can't lose! Against anyone!"

As Harald's smile widened, Kiryu and Bommer suddenly appeared before the two with their arms stretched out. "We'll take it from here, Yusei," Kiryu said solemnly, his long blue hair blowing around him. "You stay here and get ready for your match. I'll meet the rest of your friends at the hospital and send them back here."

Yusei stopped in place, meeting eyes with the two allies. "Kiryu… Bommer…"

"We've been watching the entire time," Bommer said intensely, balling his fist angrily by his side. "It pains me that we can't do anything right now since we're not in the tournament, but we're still in this fight together with you! So let us take Harald!"

"Thank you," Yusei finally said, nodding his head politely as he allowed the two men to wrap their arms around Harald. "I appreciate it," Harald said, grunting in pain a bit.

As the two men dragged Harald off the track, Yusei turned his back to them and began darting his eyes around the entire stadium. "That's right," he said quietly, gritting his teeth. "In order to settle things with Urteil once and for all, this is a fight we can't afford to lose! We've been on the sidelines for a while, but it's finally time for us to fight again!" Yusei scanned the remaining teams in the stadium, moving from Team Pride to Team Fortune Ark, then over to Team Judgment. "No matter what, we'll win!"

At the same time, Tatsuya and his teammates placed their hands together, cheering loudly in their booth. "No matter what, we'll win!" Tatsuya cried, his friends echoing the statement.

At the same time, Yusha finally drew his card as he began his turn in his Duel against Mel. "No matter what, I'll win!"

* * *

><p>ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo oo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>With the body count increasing, the R.W.F. continues as Yusei and co. finally come back into focus! Meanwhile, Yusha faces his destined opponent with his life on the line! <strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 48, "Undying Flames"**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi (Main), Halo (A.D.'s Side Story, Erin's &amp; Yusha's Pasts), ZeroSaber39 (YukikoMel scene)**

**Characters appearing from anime: Harald, Yusei Fudo, Varon, Carly Nagisa, Kyosuke Kiryu, Bommer, Hayato Maeda, Brave**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi ("Sabertooth" Elijah Hummingbird, Vester, Xiaolin, Fynn Hartmann, Etzel, Assault Mode Squad, Leon Van Schroeder III), Halo ("Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi, "Rom" Raynor Clayfield, "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri, Murdock Willard, Mel, River Miles, Lake Miles, Kotomo), ZeroSaber (Tenro, Yukiko, "Juliet" Lara Terryal)**

**Duel Writing: Halo (Yusha vs. Vester/Xiaolin, Team Ragnarok vs. Team Royalty), GoldenUmi (A.D.'s vs. Assault Mode Squad, Yusha vs. Mel)**

* * *

><p><strong>CardsCreated cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuriboh<strong>

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Effect**

**300/200  
>During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: You can discard this card; you take no Battle Damage from that battle.<strong>

**Doomkaiser Dragon**

**FIRE**

**Level 6**

**Zombie/Synchro/Effect**

**2400/1500**

**"Plaguespreader Zombie" + 1 or more non-Tuner Zombie-Type monsters**

**When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your opponent's Graveyard; Special Summon that target to your side of the field in face-up Attack Position, but destroy it when this card leaves the field.**

**Arcanite Magician**

**LIGHT**

**Level 7**

**Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect**

**400/1800**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Spellcaster-Type monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned: Place 2 Spell Counters on it. This card gains 1000 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from your side of the field to target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

**Colossal Fighter**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2800/1000**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card gains 100 ATK for every Warrior-Type monster in any Graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Warrior-Type monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon that target.**

**Hyper Psychic Blaster**

**EARTH**

**Level 9**

**Psychic/Synchro/Effect**

**3000/2500**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Psychic-Type Monsters**

**During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, gain Life Points equal to the difference at the end of the Damage Step.**

**X-Saber Wayne**

**EARTH**

**Level 5**

**2100/400**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your hand.**

**XX-Saber Garsem**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**1400/400**

**When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, add 1 "X-Saber" monster from your Deck to your hand. This card gains 200 ATK for each face-up "X-Saber" monster you control.**

**X-Saber Axel**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**400/100**

**While you control this face-up card, when a "Saber" monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.**

**Gladiator Beast Laquari**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1800/400**

**If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, its original ATK becomes 2100. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Laquari".**

**Psychic Armor Head**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Armor**

**0/500**

**During your Draw Phase, you can add 1 Armor monster from your Deck to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. This card cannot attack. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)**

**Advanced Shield**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Armor**

**1000/0**

**If you control no face-up Armor monsters, you cannot Summon this card. This card cannot declare an attack. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)**

**Burning Knuckle**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Machine/Armor**

**0/1000**

**This card gains 200 ATK for each face-up Armor monster you control. If this card attacks and is destroyed by battle with your opponent's monster, you can select 1 face-up monster on the field, and have it lose ATK equal to this card's ATK. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)**

**Black Hole Shield**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Armor**

**0/0**

**When another face-up Armor monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can Tribute this card. If you do, this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving that monster. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)**

**Fortune Lady Wind**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**?/?**

**When another face-up Armor monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can Tribute this card. If you do, this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving that monster. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)**

**Assault Mode Activate**

**Trap**

**Tribute 1 Synchro Monster. Special Summon 1 "/Assault Mode" monster whose name includes the Tributed monster's name from your Deck in Attack Position.**

**Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode**

**FIRE**

**Level 8**

**Zombie/Effect**

**2900/2000**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Assault Mode Activate". When this card is Special Summoned, Special Summon any number of Zombie-Type monsters from either player's Graveyard(s) to your side of the field. Those monsters' effects are negated, and they are destroyed during the End Phase this turn. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Doomkaiser Dragon" from your Graveyard.**

**Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode**

**LIGHT**

**Level 9**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**900/2300**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Assault Mode Activate". When this card is Special Summoned, place 2 Spell Counters on it. This card gains 1000 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 2 Spell Counters from this card to destroy all cards your opponent controls. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Arcanite Magician" from your Graveyard.**

**Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode**

**DARK**

**Level 10**

**Warrior/Effect**

**3300/1500**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Assault Mode Activate". When this card is Special Summoned, you can send up to 2 Warrior-Type monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard. All monsters your opponent controls lose 100 ATK for every Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Colossal Fighter" from your Graveyard.**

**Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode**

**EARTH**

**Level 11**

**Psychic/Effect**

**3500/3000**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Assault Mode Activate". If this card battles a monster, at the end of the Damage Step, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's DEF and gain Life Points equal to its ATK. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Hyper Psychic Blaster" from your Graveyard.**

**Plaguespreader Zombie**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Zombie/Tuner**

**400/200**

**You can return 1 card from your hand to the top of the Deck; Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If you do, banish this card when it leaves the field.**

**Blood Sucker**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Zombie/Effect**

**1300/1500**

**When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard.**

**Bone Crusher**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Zombie/Effect**

**1600/200**

**When this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard by the effect of a Zombie-Type monster: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. During the End Phase of the turn this card was Special Summoned: Destroy it.**

**Magnet Armor**

**Trap**

**Special Summon 1 Armor monster from your Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. Destroy it during the End Phase.**

**Solar Flare Dragon**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Pyro/Effect**

**1500/1000**

**While you control another Pyro-Type monster, this card cannot be attacked. During each of your End Phases: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**Molten Destruction**

**Field Spell**

**All FIRE monsters gain 500 ATK and lose 400 DEF.**

**Cyclone (TCG: Mystical Space Typhoon)**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.**

**Scapegoat**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Beast-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Set).**

**Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai**

**Trap**

**Tribute 1 FIRE monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK.**

**Earth Armor Ninja**

**EARTH**

**Level 5**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1600/1200**

**If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).**

**Senior Silver Ninja**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Warrior/Effect**

**2300/2200**

**When this card is flipped face-up: You can Special Summon any number of "Ninja" monsters, except "Senior Silver Ninja", from your hand and/or Graveyard in face-down Defense Position. There can only be 1 face-up "Senior Silver Ninja" on the field.**

**Fairy Meteor Crush**

**Equip Spell**

**When the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the equipped monster's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Call of the Haunted**

**Continuous Trap**

**Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Fusion (TCG: Polymerization)**

**Spell**

**Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck.**

**Elemental HERO Sparkman**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Warrior**

**1600/1400**

**Goddess with the Third Eye**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1200/1000**

**You can substitute this card for any 1 Fusion Material Monster. When you do this, the other Fusion Material Monster(s) must be the correct one(s).**

**Elemental HERO Shinning Flare Wingman**

**LIGHT**

**Level 8**

**Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

**"Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman"**

**Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.**

**Elemental HERO Clayman**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior**

**800/2000**

**Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce**

**Equip Spell**

**Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; equip this card to a monster. It loses 500 ATK, but it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase.**

**De-Fusion**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Target 1 face-up Fusion Monster on the field; shuffle that target into the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Material Monsters that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them.**

**Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Alien Mother**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Reptile/Effect**

**2300/1500**

**If this card destroys a monster with an A-Counter by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Special Summon the destroyed monster to your side of the field at the end of the Battle Phase. When this card is removed from the field, all monsters that were Special Summoned by this card's effect are destroyed.**

**Thor, Lord of the Aesir**

**EARTH**

**Level 10**

**Beast-Warrior/Divine-Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**3500/2800**

**1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls. Negate the effects of the monster and this card gains the negated effect(s) until the End Phase. If this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it from the Graveyard during the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

**Loki, Lord of the Aesir**

**DARK**

**Level 10**

**Spellcaster/Divine-Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**3300/3000**

**1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, when this card attacks and your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card during your Battle Phase, you can negate its activation and destroy it. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it during the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, you can select 1 Trap Card in the Graveyard and add it to your hand.**

**Balder, Guardian of the Aesir (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 10**

**Divine Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**3300/4500**

**1 "Nordic" Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects that target. When this card attacks and destroys an opponent's Monster with DEF lower than this card's ATK, inflict the difference as damage to your opponent. If this card is in the Graveyard when you receive a direct attack, Special Summon it in Attack Mode with an increase in ATK equal to the total damage you would have received.**

**Forbidden Zone (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Continuous Trap**

**As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Spell Cards are treated as "Speed Spells". This card cannot be destroyed by any card effect.**

**Code A Ancient Ruins**

**Continuous Spell**

**Each time a face-up "Alien" monster(s) is destroyed, place 1 A-Counter on this card. Once per turn, you can remove 2 A-Counters from anywhere on the field to Special Summon 1 "Alien" monster from your Graveyard.**

**Cloak and Dagger**

**Continuous Trap**

**Declare 1 Monster Card name. If your opponent Normal Summons, Special Summons, or flips that monster(s) face-up, remove that monster(s) and this card from play.**

**Brainwashing Beam**

**Continuous Trap**

**Select 1 monster with at least 1 A-Counter on your opponent's side of the field, and take control of that monster. During each of your End Phases, remove 1 A-Counter from that controlled monster. If all A-Counters are removed from that monster, or that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Fairy/Tuner**

**400/800**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can send 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon 2 "Einherjar Tokens" (Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 100/DEF 1000) in Defense Position.**

**Odin, Father of the Aesir**

**LIGHT**

**Level 10**

**Fairy/Divine Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**4000/3500**

**1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can activate this card's effect. If you do, all face-up Divine-Beast-Type monster(s) you control become unaffected by the effects of Spell/Trap Cards until the End Phase. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it during the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you can draw 1 card.**

**Alien Overlord**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Reptile/Effect**

**2200/1600**

**You can remove 2 A-Counters from anywhere on the field to Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can place 1 A-Counter on each face-up monster your opponent controls. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter during damage calculation only.) You can only control 1 face-up "Alien Overlord".**

**Synchro Infestation (Created by Halo)**

**Spell**

**Activate only when there is two or more Synchro Monsters in the field. All face-up monsters on the field gain 1 A-Counter.**

**Tuner's Barrier**

**Trap**

**Select 1 face-up Tuner monster you control. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, until the End Phase of the next turn.**

**Cosmic Horror Gangi'el**

**LIGHT**

**Level 7**

**Reptile/Effect**

**2600/2000**

**If you're Tributing a monster on your side of the field that is owned by your opponent, this card can be Normal Summoned with 1 Tribute. Once per turn, you can place 1 A-Counter on a monster on your opponent's side of the field. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter during damage calculation only.) **

**Odin's Blessing (Created by Halo)**

**Trap**

**Select 1 face-up "Nordic" or "Aesir" monster you control. The selected monster cannot be destroyed until the End Phase; then draw 1 card.**

**Gladiator Beast Heraklinos**

**FIRE**

**Level 8**

**Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

**3000/2800**

**"Gladiator Beast Laquari" + 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters**

**Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) During either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card is activated: You can discard 1 card; negate the activation and destroy it. This card must remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.**

**Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius**

**Equip Spell**

**Equip only to a "Gladiator Beast" monster. It gains 300 ATK. When the equipped monster is returned from your side of the field to the Deck and this card is sent to the Graveyard, return this card to your hand.**

**Double Cloth Armor**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Machine/Armor**

**0/0**

**This card cannot attack. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of that monster's ATK and destroy both monsters (without applying damage calculation). (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)**

**Dimension Wall**

**Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Instead of you, your opponent takes the Battle Damage you would have taken from this battle.**

**Compulsory Evacuation Device**

**Trap**

**Target 1 monster on the field; return that target to the hand.**

**Phoenix Gravitation**

**Spell**

**Activate only if you control a face-up "Psychic Armor Head". Special Summon 4 Armor monsters from your Graveyard. All monsters Special Summoned by this effect are destroyed during the End Phase.**

**Token Beverages (Created by Halo)**

**Trap**

**Discard 1 card from your hand to Special Summon 2 "Beverage Tokens (EARTH/Fiend/LV4/0/0) to your side of your field in face-up Defense Position.**

**Odin's Fallen Wish (Created by Halo)**

**Trap**

**Activate when an "Aesir" monster you control leaves the field as the result of the effect of a Monster, Trap, or Spell Card. Special Summon 1 "Aesir" monster from your Graveyard in face-up Attack Position.**

**Divine Relic Mjollnir**

**Trap**

**Select 1 face-up "Aesir" monster you control. It can attack twice during each Battle Phase this turn.**

**Loki's Curse (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Trap**

**Activate only when an "Aesir" monster you control inflicts Battle Damage by destroying your opponent's monster. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the amount of Battle Damage they took from the attack.**

**Return from the Different Dimension**

**Trap**

**Pay half your Life Points. Special Summon as many of your removed from play monsters as possible. During the End Phase, remove from play all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect.**

**Divine Victory Siren of the Aesir (Created by Halo)**

**Trap**

**You can activate this card when you have three or more "Aesir" monsters face-up on your field and you currently have 1000 or less Life Points. Inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the total combined ATK of "Aesir" monsters you control. **

**Detonator Circle "A"**

**Trap**

**Destroy 1 face-up monster with an A-Counter(s), and then inflict 1000 damage to each player.**

**Fencing Fire Ferret**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**1700/600**

**When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**


	48. Undying Flames

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future **

**Chapter 48: "Undying Flames"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. After being on the sidelines for many of the previous Duels and learning the terrible strength the ten members of Urteil possess, Yusei and his friends have found new resolve to defeat the organization and avenge those D-Wheelers who fell in the previous Duels.<em>

_In the final Duel between Team Ragnarok's Harald against Team Royalty's Murdock, just as Murdock believed himself victorious, Harald pulled a last minute counter attack! But…_

"As the name of your organization implies," Harald roared, his eyes flashing viciously, "you're about to receive judgment for your actions! The Gods of Aesir cast your verdict as _guilty_!"

Grinding his teeth together, Murdock suddenly lost all composure and started screaming like a madman. "You think the likes of _you_ can cast judgment on _me_?! Don't get full of yourself! I am the great Dr. Murdock Willard, the man capable of unearthing the secrets of the world! Some lowlife human like you doesn't have the _right_ to cast judgment on a _God like me_!" Screaming, Murdock suddenly popped open a secret compartment on the back of his Duel Disk, taking a card out with a strange blood red coloring. Seeing the color of the card, Harald's Rune Eye immediately activated, scanning the card. "What…?! What's this sensation…?!"

Over in the Judgment pit booth, Fynn's eyes suddenly went wide as he saw Murdock's actions on the large screen in the center of the stadium. "You damn fool! _Heilandes _gave specific instructions for us to not use those cards under any circumstances! "Remember that Kappler funds your research, you old bastard!"

This seemed to finally snap Murdock out of it, the old man reluctantly returning the card to his EXPAIN Duel Disk. "Fine! I guess I have no choice…!" His eyes stretching, Murdock immediately gave a snap of his wrist just as the energy ball made impact. "Trap, activate! Detonator Circle "A"! This card destroys one Monster on the field with an A-Counter and inflicts 1000 points of damage to both players! Explode, Alien Overlord!"

Harald shielded his face as Murdock's alien suddenly exploded, the force impacting both Murdock and Harald at the same time. "What?!" Harald grunted, gritting his teeth as he felt his D-Wheel sliding sideways off the track. "A suicide attack?!"

_Losing his composure completely, Murdock took both teams out of the tournament at the same time, but due to the tournament rules, having won more matches, Team Ragnarok has advanced to the Semi-Finals despite their heavy injuries. With Team Ragnarok down and only Yusei remaining from his team, Tatsuya from Team Pride suddenly appears before Fynn and Murdock with a declaration!_

"Your biggest mistake was that you gave me too much time to observe your patterns," Tatsuya said, a gleam flashing across his eyes. "Because of that, I've already come up with the necessary strategy to take you and your cheat cards down!"

"Nice words," Fynn replied, laughing a bit. "Those might just be your _last words_, though."

"Listen up!" Tatsuya continued, narrowing his eyes. "I have no idea what your objective is, but remember one thing! Nothing is what it seems! I'll send all of you home in pain with the same system that freak Murdock down there created!"

"In order to settle things with Urteil once and for all," Yusei said as he scanned the remaining teams in the stadium, "this is a fight we can't afford to lose! No matter what, we'll win!"

_At the same time, the members of the secret organization known as Project Advanced Duelists (Project A.D.'s) were led into a trap by a few of the lower members of Urteil in order to wipe out their main forces. After defeating Vester and Xiaolin, Yusha managed to save Eirika and River thanks to unexpected help from Rom, Varon, Sabertooth, and Carly. Just as they thought they were safe, however, Vester's flames began spreading around the abandoned facility, threatening their lives. And blocking their path of escape was none other than the hooded girl from Urteil, Mel!_

"Wait, Mel!" Yusha protested, raising his hand. "If you want to settle the score with me, save it for another time! If we stay here, both of us will die!" A wide smirk came to Mel's lips as she glanced at the fire spreading quickly behind her. "No, this is the perfect place for my burning desire to kill you!" she said, tossing her arm to her side. "Listen! This will be a fight to the death! The winner gets to walk out of here alive while the loser perishes within these scorching flames!"

_After getting Sabertooth to take Carly, Eirika, and River to safety, Rom and Varon stay behind to battle the fire while Yusha faces against Mel with his life on the line inside the quickly spreading fire!_

As the two squared off, the spirit of the little girl named Sahara floated above, narrowing her eyes as she stared at Yusha. "This is a destined confrontation," she said in a half whisper, not that any of the others could have heard her. "What will you do, Yusha?"

Outside the flaming building, Cypher suddenly appeared in the empty parking lot, his metal mask reflecting the bright orange flames as he stared on. "This appears to be the place."

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

><p><strong>-Neo Domino City Abandoned Factory-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hurry up!"<p>

Varon shouted at Rom from across the room as the fire continued to spread uncontrollably toward where Yusha and Mel were facing one another. "I know!" Rom called back, using a portable hose he had in his bags of A.D.'s devices to attempt to drench the fire. ""Damn, it's not enough pressure…"

"Dammit," Varon grunted, using the blue armor attached to his arm to shield himself from a falling piece of flaming wood. At that moment, Varon's eyes suddenly lit up. "That's it! Why didn't I think of this earlier, dammit?!" Grinning, Varon kept his arm in the air and straightened his fist out, aiming the tiny holes in the fingertips directly toward the flames. "Activate now! Black Hole Shield! I'll absorb as much of the fire as I can!" Giving a fierce cry, Varon activated the armor and sure enough, began sucking in the fire through the small holes in the armor. "The intense air inside the armor should put the flames out as they're sucked inside…!"

At the same time, Yusha swiped a card off his deck as he prepared to fight Mel in a Duel to the death amidst the flaming building. "No matter what, I'll win! My turn! Draw!"

**[Yusha's LP: 4000]**

Grinning under her hood, Mel's red eyes flashed excitedly as she anticipated Yusha's move. "Keep talking like that, Yusha Takanashi! It only makes my inevitable victory all the sweeter!"

Growling, Yusha placed one of his cards on his Duel Disk. "I Summon Elemental HERO Stratos in Attack Mode!" With a cry, Yusha's new HERO wearing dark blue tights and a pair of wing-like propellers appeared by his side.

**[Elemental HERO Stratos: LV4/1800/300] **

"Then," Yusha continued, "when Stratos is Normal Summoned, I can activate one of two effects! Using the second effect, I'll add one HERO Monster from my deck to my hand!" After retrieving the card he was after, Yusha immediately whipped his hand forward. "Stratos, attack Fencing Fire Ferret!" The HERO nodded obediently before charging its torpedo-like frame straight through the fire ferret's body, the critter screeching before shattering.

**[Fencing Fire Ferret: LV4/1700/600] [Attack Position]**

**[Mel's LP: 4000 - 3900]**

As the ferret shattered, however, Mel's lips curled into a smirk. "You fell for it! I activate Fencing Fire Ferret's effect! When this Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can destroy one face-up Monster my opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to their Life!"

Yusha gasped as a sudden blast of fire shot through his Stratos' chest before striking him in the gut, leaving him temporarily crippled in pain.

**[Yusha's LP: 4000 - 3500]**

Getting a hold of himself, Yusha managed to straighten his back and take two cards from his hand. "I set two cards face-down! Turn end!"

With his cards appearing by his feet, Yusha straightened his brows while glancing over at his opponent to examine her carefully. Mel, now smirking confidently, silently wavered her hand over her deck. "Here I come, Fusionist!"

…

Above the roof of the flaming warehouse, a massive pillar of smoke concealed the light of the sun, the shadow of a slim figure slowly becoming visible through the fog. His hand pressed firmly over the edge of his black fedora, Jophiel gave a light smirk at the sight of the crumbling rubble below his body floating in mid-air. "My, my," the Psychic purred, petting the rim of his hat with his fingers with the bright orange flames reflecting in his crystal eyes. "What have we _here_?"

His curiosity slightly peaked, Jophiel floated down closer to the fire, using his aura to fend off the fiery inferno as it attempted to burn through him. "And here I was getting _bored to tears _watching Murdock stroke his ego and listening to Divine's _daddy issues_ when this…interesting presence suddenly showed up in the city. Even I have to admit that this is a curious aura. Maybe I can kill some time here…"

Bringing his feet to near ground-level at the front entrance consumed by the fire, Jophiel squinted his eyes as he fixated his aura around his eyes. Unlike most Psychics, Jophiel had the ability to see the energies surrounding other life forms around him. Each and every person had their own unique aura, and Jophiel usually remembered those auras with certain unique qualities. Though colors may vary, the substance, feel, and shape of one's aura told him everything about a person, ranging from their personality, their confidence, as well as their psychical and mental strength. Though he had encountered many auras throughout his life, the auras he saw within the vicinity of the building in front of him stuck out. Some were familiar to him, particularly the azure flame dancing vibrantly around Eirika's still unconscious body in the arms of Sabertooth down around the corner of the building. Jophiel noticed her flame was flickering a bit, indicating a weakened state, but still healthy and strong despite that.

The rectangle silver essence around Sabertooth was unknown to Jophiel, but it didn't really interest him much compared to Eirika's unusually high confidence in herself. The black-green aura surrounding Carly had already caught his attention back when he first encountered her the other day, but not nearly enough to go out of his way for. And the light blue spirit of the young girl—River—didn't even register on his attention radar. Shifting his gaze slightly, Jophiel noticed another familiar presence coming from the opposite side of the building. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Jophiel recognized the jagged and uncomfortable egg-white aura belonging to that of the masked man Cypher whom he had encountered the other day. "So he's here as well?" Jophiel muttered, not particularly interested in scuffling with him either.

No, Jophiel's interest lied not outside, but inside the burning building. Narrowing his vision, Jophiel saw through the walls and fire toward the essences resting inside; the noble, firm grey spirit of Rom; the wild and vibrant red of Varon's soul that radiated far stronger than the others; and the rather thin and compressed dark yellow spirit of Mel. No, not even those powerful auras had the Psychic's interest—not even Varon whom he had already tested his strength against before.

The owner of the essence that captured Jophiel's interest was off to the side—away from everything else going on and floating toward the ceiling of the collapsing building. It was a very peculiar presence, one of which Jophiel had never encountered anything close to before. What was interesting about the aura was not its bright diamond blue color, but rather its water-like appearance that seemed to drown out all other presences within the room, even Varon's; practically taking on the form of flowing water in its form. It wasn't that the aura was particularly powerful more than rather mysterious, but something about the essence drew Jophiel to it, which was something that rarely ever happened to him. Only a few others drew him in like this in the past, and out of morbid curiosity, Jophiel found himself advancing through the flames with a wide smirk stretching across his lips.

"Ah, what the hell?" he said lazily, using his aura to blast away the fire around him as he flew through the entrance. "Not like I have anything better to do, right?"

….

Back inside, the little girl spirit Sahara crossed her legs nonchalantly as she floated above the hellish scene down below. Wearing a sadistic smirk, the spirit laughed a bit as she kicked her legs back and forth amusedly. "Things are getting pretty interesting, aren't they? That Taka-_kun _sure knows how to pick his girls!"

Smirking down below, Mel proceeded to swipe another card off her deck with a shift of her arm to the side. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Mel's LP: 3900]**

"Here goes!" Mel said, lifting a card from her hand. "I activate the Continuous Spell, Fire Formation – Tenki! When this card is activated, I can add one Level Four or lower Beast-Warrior-Type Monster from my deck to my hand!" Mel grinned as a wall of fire surrounded her, passing through her deck and then transmitting the card into her hand. "Also, all Beast-Warrior-Type Monsters gain 100 Attack Points!"

Pleased with Yusha's expression, Mel continued with her turn. "Then I Summon Fire King Avatar Barong in Attack Position!" Mel's large red lion-like warrior stomped down on the field in front of her, its golden armor reflecting the flames behind them.

**[Fire King Avatar Barong: LV4/1800/200] [Attack Position]**

"Then," Mel continued, her hood flapping over her eyes, "Barong gains 100 Attack Points due to Tenki!"

**[Fire King Avatar Barong's ATK: 1800 - 1900]**

"Then I activate the Continuous Trap, Fire Formation – Tensen!" Mel continued, snapping her hand upward. "This card raises the Attack Points of one Beast-Warrior-Type Monster I control by 700 points until the End Phase! Naturally, I choose Barong!"

**[Fire King Avatar Barong's ATK: 1900 - 2600]**

"Then, the continuous effect of Tensen activates, increasing the Attack Power of all Beast-Warrior-Type Monsters on my field by 300 points!"

**[Fire King Avatar Barong's ATK: 2600 - 2900]**

"I'm still not done!" Mel continued, her eyes flashing wildly. "I activate the Equip Spell, Salamandra, and equip it to Barong! This card increases the Attack Power of a Fire-Attribute Monster by 700 points!" A flaming sword appeared in the lion-warrior's hand, surging through his red body.

**[Fire King Avatar Barong's ATK: 2900 - 3600]**

Yusha took a step back in fright, obviously disturbed by its sudden rise in power. "Just like last time, she increases Barong's power so much in a single turn…!" Laughing, Mel proceeded to whip her hand forward. "Go, Fire King Avatar Barong! Attack Yusha Takanashi directly!"

Narrowing his eyes, Yusha immediately responded with a raise of his own card. "Trap, activate Hero's Guard! This card activates when my opponent declares an attack!" Mel gasped as her lion-warrior's speed suddenly slowed considerably before he reached Yusha's chest. "This card protects all HERO Monsters on my field from being destroyed! Since I don't have a Monster, I can then activate the second effect, Banishing a HERO Monster from my Graveyard in order to negate the Battle Damage and draw one card from my deck!"

Mel growled as her Monster was sent back to her side of the field before the attack could finish properly. "I Banish Elemental HERO Stratos!" Yusha then drew his card, looking at it before adding it into his hand. Scoffing, Mel finally brought her hand down to her hip in annoyance. "I had hoped to end this quickly, but you want to prolong your suffering. In case you've forgotten, our lives are on the line here!" Mel motioned toward her backside where Varon and Rom were having difficulty fighting off the approaching flames. After Yusha frowned in reply, Mel finally sighed and gave it a rest. "I end my turn! During the End Phase, Barong's Attack Power falls by 700 points!"

**[Fire King Avatar Barong's ATK: 3600 - 2900]**

Gritting his teeth, Yusha wasted no time in drawing his next card. "My turn!" After all, he was more serious about ending this Duel and saving both of them before they were burned alive!

**[Yusha's LP: 3500]**

"I Summon Elemental HERO Woodsman in Defense Mode!" Yusha cried, slapping the card down and manifesting a green-skinned Hulk with tree bark all over his right arm.

**[Elemental HERO Woodsman: LV4/1000/2000]**

"Then I discard King of the Swamps from my hand!" Yusha continued, revealing the card. "By discarding it, I can add the Polymerization card from deck to my hand!" Once he had the card, Yusha immediately played it. "I activate Fusion, fusing together the Earth-Attribute Edgeman from my hand with the Woodsman on my field! Fusion Summon, Elemental HERO Gaia!" Rising up from the floor, Yusha's newest warrior clad in thick metal armor gave a life of its thick arms threateningly.

**[Elemental HERO Gaia: LV6/2200/2600] [Attack Position]**

"I activate Elemental HERO Gaia's effect!" Yusha continued, raising his hand. "When this Monster is Fusion Summoned, I can target one of my opponent's face-up Monsters and halve their Attack Power until the End Phase! I can then add the same amount of points to Gaia's Attack Power until the end of the turn!"

**[Fire King Avatar Barong's ATK: 2900 - 1450]**

**[Elemental HERO Gaia's ATK: 2200 - 3650]**

Mel's grin finally faded as the situation was turned around on her, backing up a bit. "What?!"

"Go, Elemental HERO Gaia!" Yusha cried, sending his trusted knight into battle. "Attack Fire King Avatar Barong! Continental Hammer!" Mel could do nothing as the large warrior smashed its arm plates right over the weakened lion-warrior's head, shattering it off the field. Mel screamed in pain as she was sent flying back from the force.

**[Mel's LP: 3900 - 1700]**

"Finally," Yusha continued, "I set two cards face-down! Turn end!"

**[Elemental HERO Gaia's ATK: 3650 - 2200]**

Taking a deep breath, Yusha glanced over Mel's shoulder to where Varon and Rom were battling the flame. He could tell they were having a hard time, as the fire had already spread halfway across the building in the past few minutes, even with their efforts. It was only a matter of time before the entire building collapsed, taking them all down at once.

"Come on already, Mel!" Yusha pleaded, sweat dripping down his neck from the intense heat. "There's no way you'll be able to defeat me that easily in such a short amount of time! Just stop this pointless Duel already! I don't want to keep hurting you like this!"

"Shut up…!" Mel grunted, forcing herself to stand up despite her pain. Her hood had been knocked off from the force of the attack, revealing her long, silky scarlet red hair. "Just like my hatred for you and my desire for revenge, I'm an undying flame! You and your mock heroes won't be able to put me out!"

"Like I keep saying," Yusha cried, waving his hand defiantly, "I have no idea what you're talking about! I haven't done anything to you!"

"So you're still denying it?! If you won't own up to what you've done, I'll just kill you without listening to you! Nothing you say would be able to redeem yourself anyway!"

"Damn it all!" Yusha grunted, sweat dripping down over his lips. "Why won't you listen to me?!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Watching the events from above, Sahara chuckled softly to herself before straightening her back a bit. Just as the spirit was getting comfortable, however, a sudden presence behind her caught her attention. Through the corner of her eyes, Sahara glared over at Jophiel, who was now floating next to her wearing a curious expression on his face.<p>

"Hmmm," Jophiel hummed, placing his hand over his hip. "My, my. What a _surprise_. To think that presence I sensed belonged to such a little girl like you." His smirk widening, Jophiel raised his hand slightly before continuing to speak. "You're able to levitate like me, yet you're clearly not a Psychic. If you were, there's no way I wouldn't sense it. So, dear, what exactly are you? I admit you've…shall we say, _intrigued_ me somewhat, and _that_, I _assure you_, is _quite the compliment_."

Sahara's smile faded as she listened to the man speak, her eyes hardening somewhat in his presence. "Aren't _you_ the chatty one, human? Or should I call you Psychic? Either way, even I have to admit that I'm pretty surprised that you can even _see_ me. _That in itself, I assure you, _is _quite the compliment_."

Finishing her sarcastic words, the spirit narrowed her eyes as she met Jophiel's, the two sharing a minute of tense silence as they stared daggers into each other. Finally, Sahara threw her head back and started laughing in an unusual manner, her amused smile returning. "_Ka, ka, ka, ka_! You're quite the amusing one indeed, Psychic! How long has it been since someone spoke down to me like that? How many centuries, I wonder? You clearly sense my presence, yet you shed not even an ounce of fear! You're either stupid or overconfident, but I'm not sure which! _Ka, ka, ka_!"

"Oh?" Jophiel replied lazily, tilting his head slightly to the side. "You're pretty _cheeky_ for a little brat that didn't live past _Elementary_ School. Then again, I guess _I'd_ have my panties in a knot _too _if that happened to _me_." Grinning, Jophiel used his thumb to push up the rim of his hat, revealing more of his face and green bangs. "So, tell me what a lost spirit's doing inside a burning building like this."

"_Ka, ka_!" Sahara laughed again, crossing her legs as she floated and running her hand through her see-through bangs. "You really are a funny one! Me, a _lost spirit_?" Still chuckling, Sahara slanted her eyes a bit as she glanced down at the Psychic. "That aside, I'd say _you're_ the cheeky one, having a casual conversation with me inside a burning building, wouldn't you say?"

"_Indeed_," Jophiel replied sarcastically, rubbing his hand over the sleeve of his suit jacket. "The dry cleaner's bill's gonna be _outrageous_ by the time they get all these wrinkles out."

"Hmph," Sahara scoffed, narrowing her eyes as she observed the strange man. "You're a curious one, alright. The fact that you can see me is one thing, but most people tend to freak out when I show myself to them. Tell me, Psychic, does my presence intrigue you _that much_ that you'd come all the way out here for little old _me_?"

Still grinning, Jophiel gave a light chuckle in reply. "You could say I'm a little _bored_ right now, is all. I get tired of hanging around a _certain ape_, you see. That, and my little _experiment_ is currently _preoccupied_ at the moment. I thought I'd kill some time by investigating the area, is all, and it seems like the both of us had the same thing in mind." Laughing, Jophiel turned toward Yusha and Mel down below, who were still in the process of making their first turns.

"Tell me, Psychic," Sahara replied dryly, following his gaze back down to Yusha. "By experiment, are you referring to Aki Izayoi? Or maybe your little scheme to use Divine and the New Arcadia Movement for your own agenda? Or perhaps that _device _you've been testing over in the Satellite Forest. Or…perhaps you're referring to that…_thing_ you created." Her tone now dead serious, Sahara's pupils shifted to the corner of her eyes as she continued. "Which is it…Jophiel Omniel?"

As the spirit finished, Jophiel's grin slowly faded, replaced by a deep scowl. "You know a little _too much_, child. It's a little _creepy_, actually."

"_Ka, ka_. I don't want to hear that from _you_," Sahara purred, a sadistic gleam flashing across her eyes. "After all, you and I are rather _similar_, aren't we? We both take amusement in watching people and toying with their emotions…like strings to a puppet. In that sense, we're like birds of a feather, you and I… But compared to me, you're still an _inexperienced boy_."

Jophiel's expression again fell flat, turning just enough to meet the spirit through the corner of his eyes. "As someone observing people centuries longer than you, Psychic," Sahara said darkly, "allow me to give you a piece of advice. Those like yourselves with power tend to rise above most others, becoming the puppeteer in a sense and controlling others at will. There's been countless others before you and you most certainly won't be the last."

Narrowing his eyes, Jophiel replied flatly, "Why _thank you_ for sharing your _wisdom_."

"Those with great power often leave this world prematurely, by the hands of their own power, no less. Those who control the fate of those around them eventually lose control of their own fate in the process." Sahara paused momentarily so she could stare directly into the man's eyes. "And by altering the lives of others, you may be done in by those you think you're in control of. Whether it's Aki Izayoi, Leah Kruger, that thing you call your toy, or any of the countless other people you've toyed with throughout the years. No, even Murdock Willard, Alf Kappler, the Urteil member named Fredrick, or the masked man calling himself Cypher… All of you are dealing with forces far greater than you can even comprehend, yet you all act like you're in complete control. It's rather _cute_, actually. _Ka, ka, ka_!"

Eyes cold and emotionless, Jophiel forced a half-hearted smirk as he stared back at the girl. "You're definitely right. You're no _ordinary _lost spirit. Who exactly _are_ you?" Narrowing his eyes, Jophiel once again took notice of her water-like aura flowing throughout the building, turning his head as he followed it. "You speak of the danger of toying with others, but by the look of things _here_, I'd say you're quite _attached_ to those inside of this room." Jophiel took note of Sahara's aura passing right through Yusha's body as well as Mel's, Rom's, and Varon's.

"Well," Sahara replied with a smirk, "you can say that everyone down there is my toy in one way or another, some more _directly_ than others." Eyes flashing, Sahara's grin widened as she observed her aura passing through Jophiel's body as well, completely unbeknownst to him. "As I said, those with great power tend to be _oblivious_ to rather obvious things. With that massive aura of yours filling the entire building and beyond, it's no wonder you're so blind to what's right before your eyes, Psychic."

"Is that so?" Jophiel said nonchalantly, placing his hand back over his hat as he directed his gaze back toward Yusha. "Ah, now I _see_. Your aura's strongest around that kid Dueling down there from Project A.D.'s. So _he's_ your plaything, is he?" As he said this, Jophiel suddenly paused for a moment, squinting slightly as he stared hard into Yusha's back. "This boy…"

"So you _noticed_, did you?" Sahara asked, raising her hand slightly with a giggle. "That boy, Yusha Takanashi, is a rather _interesting_ toy. You see, he's…"

Jophiel's expression softened slightly as the spirit spoke, the sound of the roaring fire and crashing ceiling drowning out her words, as a wide smirk came to his lips accompanied by a long-winded cackle. "Now _that's_ interesting! Looks like coming here was the right thing to do after all! This should keep me entertained for a little while!"

Sporting a grin of her own, Sahara gave another chuckle as her gaze returned to Yusha and Mel down below. "Watch _carefully_, Psychic. This Duel will prove to you that even those puppets being controlled by puppeteers like us can grow a nasty bite of their own if their leash is left too loose."

Still smirking, Jophiel fell silent as his attention fixated on the events down below, both Mel and Yusha catching their breath before Mel placed her hand back over her deck.

* * *

><p>….<p>

* * *

><p>"My turn! Draw!" Clenching her teeth, Mel swiped her next card off her deck and glanced at it, a small smirk returning to her lips.<p>

**[Mel's LP: 1700]**

Grinning, Mel lifted up a card Yusha clearly remembered, his eyes widening at the sight of it. "Let me remind you just how deadly I can be, Yusha Takanashi!" Mel cried, inserting the card into her Duel Disk. "I activate the Equip Spell, Darkworld Shackles, and equip it to Elemental HERO Gaia! The equipped Monster's Attack and Defense Power becomes 100 and it can't attack!"

Yusha gasped as a massive spiked ball with a grinning face on it attached itself to the knight via metal cuffs around the ankle, draining its body through a dark aura being emitted from it.

**[Elemental HERO Gaia's ATK/DEF: 100/100]**

"Then I Summon Fire King Avatar Yaksha in Attack Position!" Grinning, Mel slapped the card down to manifest her skinny cheetah warrior clad in metal armor and surrounded by a flaming spear.

**[Fire King Avatar Yaksha: LV4/1800/200] **

"Then," Mel continued, pointing down by her feet, "I activate the effect of the Continuous Spell, Fire Formation – Tenki and the Continuous Trap, Fire Formation – Tensen!" Between these two cards, Yaksha receives an additional 400 Attack Points!"

**[Fire King Avatar Yaksha's ATK: 1800 - 2200]**

"Go, Fire King Avatar Yaksha!" Mel cried, thrusting her arm forward. "Attack the weakened Elemental HERO Gaia!"

"I may not be able to attack," Yusha responded, narrowing his eyes, "but I can still counterattack! I activate the Trap Card, Soul Union! This card allows me to select an Elemental HERO from my Graveyard and increase Gaia's Attack Power by that Monster's total Attack Power! I select Edgeman, giving Gaia 2600 Attack Points!"

**[Elemental HERO Gaia's ATK: 100 - 2700]**

Gasping, Mel immediately realized she was outclasses. "I stop my attack!" As a result, Yaksha conceded and returned to her side of the field. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!" Annoyed by Yusha's counter, Mel glared up at him with hateful eyes.

"My turn!" Yusha cried, swiping his next card. "Draw!"

**[Yusha's LP: 3500]**

"Time to end this now!" Yusha said, revealing the card he just drew. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Cyclone! I destroy Darkworld Shackles!" Mel gritted her teeth as the shackles and giant evil chain ball were shattered. "Now Gaia's Attack Power returns to normal along with Edgeman's 2600 Attack Power boost from Soul Union!"

**[Elemental HERO Gaia's ATK: 2700 - 4800]**

"Go, Gaia!' Yusha called, sending his warrior into battle. "Attack Fire King Avatar Yaksha! Continental Hammer!" Growling, Mel gave a shoot of her arm as the Monster approached. "I won't let you! Trap, activate! Destruction Ring! This card destroys one Monster I control on the field and deals 1000 points of damage to both players!"

Yusha's eyes widened in shock as Yaksha's body exploded, sending a powerful blast smashing into both Mel and Yusha, sending them sliding across the floor in pain.

**[Mel's LP: 1700 - 700] **

**[Yusha's LP: 3500 - 2500]**

"I can't believe she destroyed her own Monster…!" Yusha grunted, grasping his stomach in pain.

"When a Fire King Monster I control is destroyed by a Card Effect," Mel continued, also gripping her chest, "I can Special Summon Fire King Avatar Garunix from my hand! Defense Position!" Appearing in front of Mel's field was a giant red bird, using its wings as a shield.

**[Fire King Avatar Garunix: LV3/700/1700] **

"Damn," Yusha grunted, sweat pouring down his face and neck by this point, soaking into his shirt. "There's no end to this! But Gaia can still attack since your field changed! Your Monster will be destroyed!" Just as Yusha said, Gaia's thick armor easily smashed through the weaker defenses, but Mel's smirk remained intact to Yusha's shock. "Thanks for doing exactly as I wanted!" Mel cried, pointing directly at Yusha. "When a Fire King Avatar Garunix I hold in my hand or on the field is destroyed by an opponent's card through battle or effect and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Fire King Avatar Monster from my deck! Come, Fire King Avatar Kirin!" In a trail of green fire, Mel's new Monster—a white unicorn—galloped onto the field with a neigh.

**[Fire King Avatar Kirin: LV3/1000/200] [Defense Position]**

Gritting his teeth, Yusha knew there was nothing more he could do. "Turn end!"

"My turn!" Mel declared, drawing her card and staring at it. Though it wasn't exactly the card she was after, it could be used to get the card she desired. "I activate the Spell Card, The Big Cattle Drive! When I control a Winged Beast-Type, Beast-Type, or Beast-Warrior-Type Monster, I can draw one card for each type I control! I currently control a Beast-Type, so I draw one card!"

As she glanced down at the card she drew, Mel lowered her brows. It was the Spell Card known as Circle of the Fire Kings; a card that would allow Mel to switch a Fire-Attribute Monster on her field with a Fire-Attribute Monster in her Graveyard. Mel's plan was to use the effect of Fire King Avatar Kirin to send a Fire-Attribute Monster from her deck into her Graveyard when Yusha destroyed it next turn. Then all Mel would need to do is draw a Monster to switch with her most powerful Fire King, Fire King High Avatar Garunix! Smirking to herself, Mel tried to reassure herself. The theme of her deck was the Phoenix; the creature that would continue to raise from death no matter how many times it was killed!

But her plan wasn't without risk. If Yusha drew another Monster Card, he could destroy Kirin and reduce her Life Points to zero before her strategy could kick in. Still, it was a plan worth taking the risk for if it meant crushing Yusha once and for all.

Across from her, Yusha noticed her hesitation clearly, taking this time to view his own current hand. The first card he'd been holding onto since the start of the Duel was the Field Spell, Skyscrapper. He hadn't needed it yet because that card works with Hero Monsters weaker than the opponent. Next to that was the Quick-Play Spell, Construct Element, which as a Quick-Play Spell that would allow Yusha to return Gaia to his deck in order to Special Summon a Fusion Monster with the same level. Finally there was Miracle Fusion, a card that would allow Yusha to Banish Fusion Material from the field or Graveyard and Fusion Summon. But with Elemental HERO Gaia at its current powered up state, Yusha had no need to even utilize any of these strategies.

But there was no longer any time to think. Both Yusha and Mel turned their heads toward where the fire was mere inches away from them now. Toward the end of the building, Varon was now panting heavy and sweating, having a difficult time absorbing all of the flames. "This is no good," he said between huffs. "The fire's spreading too quickly!"

"Hurry up and finish this, Yusha!" Rom hollered over, wincing as a small flame singed his arm. "You have another three minutes before this whole place crumbles!"

"Don't bother!" Mel grinned, whipping her arm out to the side. "It all ends now! I end my turn!"

"My turn!" Yusha cried, drawing his card as Mel held her breath. The card he drew was the Field Spell, Fusion Gate, but he planned to win this using the card in his hand.

**[Yusha's LP: 2500]**

"Go, Elemental HERO Gaia!" Yusha cried, pointing toward Mel's field. "Attack Fire King Avatar Kirin! Continental Hammer!"

**[Elemental HERO Gaia's ATK: 4800]**

**[Fire King Avatar Kirin's DEF: 200]**

Growling as her Monster was shattered, Mel immediately forced a smirk. "So you couldn't get another Monster! The Heavens must be aiding me in getting my revenge! I activate Kirin's effect! When it's destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can send one Fire-Attribute Monster to the Graveyard!" A few flames erupted from Mel's deck, her eyes flashing dangerously as her key card moved to the planned location. "Only one more turn…"

"Now!" Yusha cried suddenly, raising his card. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Construct Element!" Mel's eyes immediately widened at this, not having expected Yusha to use the cards he'd been holding. "This card allows me to send a Fusion Monster back to the Extra Deck and Special Summon another Fusion Monster with the same level! So I exchange the Level Six Gaia for Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Mel's heart began to race as the armored HERO left the field only to be replaced by a red and green Monster with a crab-like claw on its right hand.

**[Elemental HERO Flame Wingman: LV6/2100/1200] [Attack Position]**

"The match ends now!" Yusha cried, whipping his hand forward. "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman, attack Mel directly! Flame Shoot!"

Mel's jaw dropped as the unexpected ball of fire soared directly toward her empty field. "Impossible…! Did I miscalculate?!"

**[Mel's LP: 700]**

"Phew!" Jophiel whistled, still floating above the field with his arms crossed. "Not too shabby!"

Just as Flame Wingman's flaming claw was about to smash into Mel, both Mel and Yusha heard a sudden scream from across the room. Turning their heads, their eyes went wide when they saw the fire tripling in speed, suddenly surrounding the entire building. "Yusha, get away from there!" Yusha heard Rom yell, but it was too late.

Before the final attack could make contact, some of the fire hit the oil can in the back, causing an instant explosion. Everything went white as Mel and Yusha screamed, shielding their eyes as their Monsters were shattered off the field. Both Sahara and Jophiel grunted as the force of the impact smashed into them, the two of them using their auras to slow the impact.

Just as Yusha felt his feet leave the ground, he suddenly felt a sharp metal hand grab his arm tightly and yank him forward. Still screaming, Yusha felt his body smash against the nearby window, the blur of his rescuer still concealed by the intense light.

Outside the building, several Security officers and firefighters arriving on the scene were sent flying back from the force of the explosion, completely unaware of what had been going on inside.

**BREAK**

After a couple of minutes, Yusha finally regained his vision, looking up to see the frightening yellow and red eyes of Cypher's mask, the man in the metal suit leaning over the teen. Jumping, Yusha stammered as he attempted to speak to the mysterious figure. "Wh-Who are you? Did you just save me?"

Cypher remained silent for a moment, turning away from Yusha toward where Varon had managed to save Rom in a similar fashion thanks to his armored body. Yusha breathed a sigh of relief when he saw they were safe. "It would appear that the others are also safe," Cypher said flatly, Yusha noticing that the fire had injured his suit around the chest and arm areas. Looking past Rom and Varon, who were just catching their breaths, Cypher noticed Mel had also gotten out, which did not bother him since he knew Tenro was present in the area. "It seems the enemy has also survived…"

"Hey!" Yusha called again, grabbing the man's clawed wrist. "Seriously, who are you?!" Scoffing, Cypher shook the teen's hand away, slowly turning his skeletal-like masked face to glare at him. "You can call me Cypher. I am someone, yet I am not someone. But none of that matters right now. If you want to get away safely-"

Cypher cut off when he felt a sharp blow to the back of his neck. Grunting, he spun around to see Mel directly behind him, now gripping a small metal pole she had strapped to her side. "Are you the one who saved Yusha Takanashi?!" she cried, her eyes flashing as she spun the pole around and jabbed it hard into the man's chest. "Why'd you save him?! What reason did you have to help him?!"

Scoffing in annoyance, Cypher used the back of his metal-coated arm to block Mel's next strike. Losing her footing, Mel gasped and slipped backwards. "I have no interest in the boy himself," Cypher finally said, his metallic voice echoing in Mel's ears. Clenching her teeth, Mel used the back of her hand to stop her fall, shifting her weight into a spinning kick to the chest. Clicking his tongue, Cypher caught her foot in his clawed hand, tightening his grip and digging his razor-sharp fingers through her boot. Screaming in pain, Mel grabbed her foot and fell onto her back with a thud and an agonizing grunt.

"If you have no interest in Yusha, then why?" Rom asked, running over to the masked man. His back still turned to the group, Cypher answered dryly, "I'm merely trying to prevent a dangerous future from occurring. You people are valuable pieces in the scheme of things. Your presence in this battle must be protected…for the sake of the future." As he spoke, Cypher raised his clawed hand and approached Mel, who was catching her breath by his feet. "What happened here today wasn't meant to. Something is happening to this timeline that is distorting events. Urtiel are the only ones that could possibly affect changes like this. Tell me… What has Kappler done?"

Growling, Mel shouted back, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Hmmmm... Yes, I suppose I should have expected that," Cypher replied, placing his claw under his masked chin. "Even if he were doing something unusual, it's unlikely you would take notice. You're too blinded by your personal obsession to really see what's happening around you, just like..." Cypher paused and regarded Mel briefly as if comparing her to something in his mind. "Anyway," he started again, "Leave now. There's nothing for you here, so continuing this is pointless. It may not seem like it, but I have no real desire to harm you any further."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Mel screamed, attempting to stand but falling again due to the pain in her ankle. "Not until I'm finished! No one is going to stop me!"

Cypher fell silent, his beady yellow eyes blank as he returned the girl's gaze. "You..."

"Hold on!" Rom growled, taking a step closer. "She's not going anywhere. We're taking her into custody." Yusha felt a bit uncomfortable at Rom's words, lowering his eyes, but he knew it was what they had to do. He looked past his friend over at Mel, who glared back at him.

"Let it go," Cypher replied, lifting a claw. "It won't end well for you if you don't."

"What does that mean?" Rom grunted, narrowing his eyes. "First you save Yusha, now you're trying to protect this women?"

"I'm protecting you, or haven't you realized?" Cypher replied, his voice as flat as usual. "There's a reason she wasn't killed in the explosion just now."

"What do you mean?" Yusha asked, raising his eyes to meet Cypher's.

Rom ignored Cypher's warning and went to step past him toward Mel, prompting Cypher to raise his hand in protest. "Stop!"

Before Cypher could move to stop Rom, a distortion in the air shot over Rom's head at incredible speed, followed promptly by a spraying of blood from Rom's shoulder. The distortion twisted as it continued moving and impacted into the wall of the nearby building, leaving a large dent. It then immediately shot back toward Cypher and Yusha. Cypher pushed Yusha down and moved to the side, bringing his arm up to shield himself.

There was a flash of sparks as the distortion made contact with Cypher's arm, followed by the sound of crackling metal. Cypher stopped short suddenly, a loud grunt escaping his throat as he suddenly toppled forward in pain. "What…?" Cypher managed, falling down to one knee as he grasped his right arm. Cypher seemed a bit surprised to see blood trickling down his armor, glancing down at the wound the distortion had inflicted. "This…" Cypher growled, the blood pooling in his metal hand. "This armor is made of reinforced steel… For something to be able to pierce through it…" The masked man raised his head toward the distortion, now only a couple of feet away from him.

Cypher realized quickly had he tried to block the distortion, he would have certainly been blown across the street, likely taking far more damage. However, he managed to barely avoid a direct hit to his vitals and managed to deflect the distortion away from his path by allowing his attacker to knick him.

The distortion twisted in the air and landed on the ground loudly, crushing the debris it landed on. "Strength to pierce steel… It has to be…" His answer quickly came when the invisibility cloak concealing Tenro's wolf-like structure deactivated, revealing his razor-sharp teeth now dripping with Cypher's blood.

"What the hell's that?!" cried Sabertooth, who was just arriving on scene with Erin and River in his arms. Now conscious, Erin immediately recognized Cypher, pointing her finger over at him. "That mask…! His description matches the one Spring and Shadow gave us of the man who saved their lives! I'm not sure why, but he seems to have taken our side for some reason…! But I have no idea what that wolf is…!"

"H-Hey!" Yusha called out, his eyes widening at the sight of the creature. "Are you okay?! What the hell's up with that robot wolf?!"

"Stand down," Tenro stated, flashing his teeth dangerously as his tail whipped about him. Tenro spit out a piece of Cypher's flesh and armor onto the pavement and scattering Cypher's blood all over.

"So I was right," Cypher grunted, rising to his feet and using his hand to cover up the wound. "You were here with her. So then…what about the other one?"

"I am not sure who you refer to," Tenro said monotonously, wagging its tentacle-like tail around sharply. "My directive simply states that I must protect Mel and Yukiko from harm. Consider this attack a warning. I would rather retreat without fighting, but I will resort to lethal violence if the need arises."

"First, answer me this," Cypher said, forcing himself to stand despite the pain in his arm. "Where is this Yukiko you speak of now? I presume she's safe."

His tail flashing wildly, Tenro answered in a deep growl, "That is not of your concern."

"So she isn't, then," Cypher grunted. "I see… At least that hasn't changed. If you want to leave, I have no intention of interfering. As I said before, this fight if meaningless. There's no point in it continuing on. It would be in everyone's best interest if we all went our separate ways now, agreed?"

Just as Tenro was about to answer, Cypher saw Mel tossing something through the corner of his eye. Reacting immediately, Cypher straightened his body in an attempt to knock the item back, but gasped when he realized it was a grenade.

"Drop dead!" Mel cried, a grin coming to her face as the explosion nailed Cypher in the chest, knocking him a good distance back right outside the burning building. Still grinning, Mel ran over to the wounded man and attempted to gut him through the head with her pole, only to have Cypher catch it last minute and slice through her shoulder with his claw.

"Mel," Tenro said in a slightly louder tone, dashing over to catch her with his tail. "Mel, speak to me…!" Glancing up, Tenro checked her pulse and realized that she was still breathing. Grunting, Mel fell to her knees in Tenro's grasp as the pain from the cut kicked in. Grasping her shoulder, the red contacts she always wore in her eyes to intimidate her enemies fell out onto the ground below, revealing her bright yellow irises. Seeing Mel's real eyes, Yusha suddenly felt the same sensation he had during their last Duel, feeling as though he had seen her somewhere before. Grunting, Yusha gripped his head, blurry memories of an older woman with a similar appearance to Mel flooding his mind before fading away again. "What is…?"

"Mel," Tenro said, tightening his grip around her waist. "We're leaving. Hold still. I'm carrying you back to the base for treatment."

"No, Tenro!" Mel struggled, grabbing his tail with her hand. "I'm still fine! I can fight them…!"

"Stop it!" Cypher said, raising his voice a bit more than normal. "I told you it's pointless! If you continue to chase after revenge so obsessively, it will only lead to more tragedy! End it now while you still have the chance."

"Shut your mouth!" Mel cried, attempting to rise despite Tenro's resistance. "What the hell do you know about me, you stranger!?"

Cypher was about to reply, but silenced himself and turned his head away. "How ironic that Yu-Yukiko's sister is just as blind and foolish as her brother…"

Mel's expression melted, suddenly changing from anger to concern. "Yuki... Brother... Wait! What do you know about Yukiko!?"

Just as Mel was saying this, they heard sudden shouting coming from behind, where several firefighters were approaching the flaming building with hoses. "All of you, get back! I have no idea what's going on here, but it's very-" The firefighter was cut off by another series of explosions from the building where more oil tanks were set off. The force was three times bigger than the last, smashing against all the police officers, fire fighters, as well as Yusha, Rom, Sabertooth holding Erin and River, and Varon. Gasping, Cypher barely had time to turn around before the intense explosion completely consumed him, heading straight for Mel.

Reacting immediately, Tenro jumped in front of Mel and used the strength of his steel body to take most of the hit, smacking into Mel and sending the both of them flying a good distance from the sight.

As the still standing firefighters reacted instantly to the new threat with their hoses and trucks, a laughing Jophiel floated above the chaos beside Sahara, clapping joyfully at the sight. "_Bravo_, kids! You managed to entertain me _thoroughly_ this afternoon! But I'm afraid I _really_ must be going, since I have _other matters_ to attend to."

As he started floating away, Jophiel turned toward Sahara one last time, pushing the rim of his hat down over one of his eyes. "I'm not sure who you think you are, but let me make myself clear on _just one thing_. Even if what you say is true and you've seen more people than me, there isn't a _single_ person I've dealt with who's gotten the better of me. Your little group's rather amusing, I'll give you that, but compared to the one I've set my eyes on, they may as well be _nothing_."

"I see," Sahara replied with a wide grin, her eyes going blank. "A competition to see whose toys surpasses whose, eh? How _amusing_. _Ka, ka, ka_!"

Still grinning, Jophiel finally turned around and flew away from the scene. His eyes going bloodshot, Jophiel forced a laugh as he headed back toward the Dome Stadium in the near distance. "No one's had the _gall_ to talk down to me like _that_ since that old pig of a father of mine! How _interesting_!" Jophiel's laughter rang through the sky as he disappeared into the thick some from the explosion.

Left by herself, Sahara's grin faded as she gave one last glance toward where Yusha and his friends laid unconscious on the pavement down below, smoke covering them like a thick, grey pea soup. Sighing, the spirit shrugged a bit before turning back toward where Jophiel's distant form got smaller and smaller.

"Kids these days," she said with amusement, folding her arms against her chest. "Always in such a rush for power, unable to see the truth that lies right before their eyes. _Ka, ka, ka_…" Closing her eyes, Sahara loosened up a bit as the watery aura around her body quickly expanded, tripling…no, quadrupling in size and growing larger and faster by the second. As she opened her eyes again, they were glowing a deep sea blue, countless strands of her aura extending like spider webs from her small form all throughout the city, including to Yusha and his friends and even the Dome Stadium. Her grin widening, Sahara's body slowly disappeared along with the strands of her aura, her very existence going unknown to everyone down below fixated on the explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>After recovering, Yusha pulled himself to his feet and ran over to his fallen friends. "Rom! Erin! Sabertooth! Are you guys okay?" Shaking the three by their arms, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them open their eyes, sitting up and groggily eyeing the rubble around them. Remembering River, Yusha quickly turned to check on her condition when he saw Varon shielding her with his armored body, now cracked and falling off due to the intense explosion. "Are you two okay?" Yusha asked, running over to them.<p>

"Yeah," Varon grunted, breathing heavy as blood trickled down his face. "She's still unconscious, but she's breathing."

"Hey!" Carly suddenly cried, popping her head out of a pile of rubble behind Yusha. "I'm okay over here too, you know!" Though her glasses had cracked, Carly was surprisingly in good condition despite being littered by roof tiles and boards. "Ah, sorry," Yusha said, bowing his head politely. "I'm glad you're okay too, uh…Miss."

"What about that masked man named Cypher?" Yusha asked suddenly, glancing over Carly's shoulder toward the still flaming pile of rubble. "Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure," Rom grunted, helping Erin to her feet. "He was the closest to the building, so…"

"We have to try to help him!" Yusha cried, balling his fist. "He saved my life! I can't just abandon him!" Yusha turned toward the fallen firefighters and police officers in the distance, raising his voice to call out to them. "Hey! Hurry up, you guys! There's still someone inside!"

As Yusha got the attention of the firefighters, Xiaolin watched across the lot with a wide smirk on her face despite being handcuffed to a thick fence. "You fools really think you've won? While you were busy fighting Mel, I was busy sending out an emergency call to the backup teams assembled here in this city… Even with your skills, there's no way you'll be able to take on…over 200 trained professional assassins!" Eyes flashing, Xiaolin looked over in the distance to where she saw a large group of men and women of different ages approaching with their Duel Disks activated. "With the EXPAIN System, they'll send you to your deaths…!"

Yusha's voice trailed off when he saw the group approaching from the distance, his eyes suddenly going wide. "What the…?" The others turned toward where Yusha's eyes were fixated, immediately growing concerned. "This can't be…!" Sabertooth cried, raising his Duel Disk defensively. "There's got to be more than a hundred of them…! They can't all be with Urteil…!"

The group turned toward Xiaolin, now laughing from where she was confined next to the still unconscious Vester. "That's right! Fall into despair! This is exactly what fighting against Urteil means!" As she grinned, the flaming building quickly became surrounded by a massive mob, blocking off every possible exit. Seeing the oncoming crowd, one of the police officers immediately tried to intervene. "Hey, what do you people think you're doing?! This is an emergency situation! I ask that you-"

The cop's eyes rolled back in his head after a gunshot was heard, fired from one of the thugs standing in front of the crowd. "Shut the hell up, swine! We're taking over this situation now!" Just as the remaining cops were taking out their guns, several more gunshots were fired from behind them, dropping every officer like flies. "Wh-What's going on here?!" one of the firefighters cried, instantly silenced by a gunshot to the forehead.

"That's right!" Xiaolin cried, still bound to the fence. "Those who witness Urteil must be silenced! Leave no evidence behind! Kill all of these A.D.'s pigs! Those of you who can take out even one of the agents will be rewarded an instant pay increase and a rise in rank among your peers!"

Recovering from her wound across the lot, Mel pulled herself back to her feet and looked disgusted by what she saw. "That damn cockroach…! How dare she act on her on like this…!" By her feet, Tenro's heavily damaged body twitched slightly as he lifted his head to watch the situation.

Still laughing, Xiaolin's eyes stretched sadistically as she continued. "Even with your skills, you won't be able to defeat over 200 assassins and highly trained Duelists with only six people! Just give up and allow yourselves to be killed obediently here!"

"Tch, this is troublesome," Varon grunted, gripping his aching chest. "I hate to admit it, but she's right. Dueling so many at once, even for us, will be impossible. I know how these bastards operate. Plus, we're heavily injured…"

"That may be," Yusha said, narrowing his eyes, "but we still have to try!" Beside him, Erin attempted to stand, but instantly fell back down. Gritting his teeth, Rom turned toward Yusha. "Eirika's too hurt to fight right now." Shivering behind Varon, tears were strolling down Carly's face. "What should we do?! I still have a ton of scoops to cover! I can't die now! Not when I'm still a vir- I mean, not when there's still so many things I need to do!"

"That's why I told you to stay behind," Varon grumbled, pushing the young woman off him. "But you're here now, so deal with it!"

By this point, Yusha and friends were completely surrounded from every angle by rough-looking thugs, all drawing cards from their decks and Summoning various Monsters. "I'll take care of the blue-haired girl!" one of the fatter thugs smirked, licking his lips. "She looks tasty!"

"Leave the big brute to me," a scrawny shorter man said, cracking his knuckles as he stepped closer. "He killed my bro working under Boss Riley! I owe him some pain!"

"I suppose I'll take the stupid looking spiky-haired loser," a slightly chubby woman carrying an iron club grinned alongside her Monster. "I like dominating chumps like him!"

"Whatever," a blonde-haired woman dressed in tight leather said, cracking her whip. "There's more than enough of us to split the job! Just pick a target and start attacking!"

Sweating, Yusha and his friends went back-to-back, Rom and Sabertooth holding Erin and River in their arms, as the men had them completely cornered. Just as they prepared to retaliate with their own Monsters, a booming voice from the neighboring building suddenly caught their attention.

"You guys look like you can use a hand!"

Recognizing the voice, Rom immediately cocked his head toward where Boris and the rest of Team Elemental stood with their arms folded sternly against their chests. "Boris!" Rom cried, a smile coming to his face. Returning the smile, Boris flashed the group a thumbs up. "I told you we'd do our best to help, so here we are!"

"Team Elemental?!" Sabertooth cried, his eyes widening slightly as he stared up toward them. "I thought Boris was in the hospital still…!" Erin seemed relieved when she saw him, breathing a sigh of relief. "I was really worried about him…! I'm glad he's okay!"

"Oh?" Varon hummed, grinning as he stared the group up and down. "Team Elemental, eh? I've heard a lot of impressive things about them."

"Ridiculous!" Xiaolin grunted, attempting to pull herself up but being subdued by her handcuffs. "It's just five more people against more than 200! What can they possibly do?!"

"That's where you're mistaken!" said Yulian, the blue-haired member wearing a wide smirk on his face. "We're five people in full health! And thanks to your EXPAIN System, you'll really feel our attacks!" Xiaolin blinked at this, suddenly noticing the shadow of five Monsters already on the field behind them. Squinting, the ninja used her exceptional sight to see the identities of the Monsters.

"Enough talk!" Boris bellowed, giving a raise of his arm. "Listen, you rascals! Your orders are simple! Reduce the numbers long enough to buy me some time! I'll also send my Chaos Goddess into the fray!" On cue, Boris' female white-haired warrior in a black dress leaped off the roof, raising her staff and flashing a smirk as she smashed through about ten people and Monsters in the front row.

**[Chaos Goddess: LV8/2500/1800]**

"You heard the man, ladies!" the wild flame-color headed member named Ivan said, nodding to the rock-like creature standing beside him. "Go, Laval the Greater!" The Monster leapt forward, shooting a flaming fist through another row of Monsters and thugs, sending them flying.

**[Laval the Greater: LV6/2400/800] **

"Tch," Yulian grunted in annoyance, glaring at the fiery lad. "Don't call me a lady, fire head!" Earning a teasing grin from his teammate, Yulian turned away to declare an attack of his own. "Go, Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier!" on cue, the blue tiger leapt into the crowd, freezing more grunts and Monsters into a large mountain of ice.

**[Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier: LV6/2000/1400]**

"Stop trying to show off, you two!" one of the female members named Veronika shouted, whacking them over the head. "Now attack, Vortex the Whirlwind!" Obeying, Veronika's bird warrior darted through the stomachs of his enemies' human and Monster alike, drawing blood and sending them flying with a mini tornado.

**[Vortex the Whirlwind: LV5/2100/700]**

"Hey, Big Sis, don't leave me out!" Veronika's younger sister named Aria cried, waving her finger up and down dramatically. "GO, Watthydra! Attack that ugly dude on the left!"

**[Watthydra: LV7/1500/1500]**

"Heh!" Chuckled the large-nosed target. "Your Monster's far too weak to destroy mine! Just hurry up and die!"

"Idiot!" Aria cried, sticking out her tongue and pulling her eyelid down. "Watthydra can attack directly!" The grunt gasped in shock as the seven-headed electric Monster passed through his, biting into him and sending sparks traveling up his spine.

"V for victory!" Aria cried, grinning cutely and raising her two fingers. Her friends shook their heads, wondering how she could act so carefree in a situation like this.

"I need some more time!" Boris called as he drew cards from his deck. "Keep attacking!"

"Alright!" Yusha cried, grinning as he took a card from his deck. "We should join in, too! Go, Elemental HERO Neos Alius!" The mini Neos alien in skintight silver leather charged and kicked a thug and his Monster right in the face, sending them flying.

**[Elemental HERO Neos Alius: LV4/1900/1300]**

Flinching, Erin managed to place a card on her Duel Disk as well. "Go, Gem-Knight Sardonyx! Attack!" The bulky orange-red Monster in shiny armor smashed his fist over a thug's head, knocking him to the ground.

**[Gem-Knight Sardonyx: LV4/1800/900]**

"Go on, XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" Sabertooth cried, sending his armored knight into battle.

**[XX-Saber Boggart Knight: LV4/1900/1000]**

"Go, Gladiator Beast Dimacari!" Rom echoed, also sending his purple ox warrior into the fray. "Attack!"

**[Gladiator Beast Dimacari: LV4/1600/1200]**

"GO!" Varon screamed, hopping over the others and charging his fist toward the oncoming group. "BIG BANG BLOW!"

**[Big Bang Blow: LV4/0/0]**

"Z-Zero Attack Points?!" one grunt cried, freaking out as the armor on Varon's first shattered against his weak Monster. "Are you nuts?!"

"Maybe!" Varon cried, glaring up at the thug with a wide grin. "But now all your Monsters will be destroyed and you'll take damage equal to half their Attack Points!" Snapping his fingers, Varon let out a laugh as half the group collapsed from the resulting explosion. Frowning, Varon seemed displeased that there were still many left. "Still not enough…?"

"That's right!" Xiaolin shouted, her eyes going bloodshot. "No matter how many you kill, more will take their place! By the time you reach the end, you'll completely run out of stamina! That's the kind of enemy you face, Project A.D.'s!"

"L-Let me join too!" Carly cried, raising a card from her deck. "I'm still not sure where these cards came from, but at least they're helpful in a situation like this!" Slapping the card of her own onto her Duel Disk, Carly stuttered as she gave an order. "G-Go, Fortune Lady Water!" On her order, Carly's blue-robed female warrior sent a wave of water over a few thugs, drowning them and their Monsters.

**[Fortune Lady Water: LV4/1200/1200]**

As the group continued to fight, Boris finally got what he was after and called out to the group. "Aria or anyone else! I need a Light Tuner Monster on the double!"

"Yes, sir!" Aria saluted, taking a card from her hand. "I Summon Wattberyx!" Beside Aria appeared a large orange goldfish emitting electric sparks.

**[Wattberyx: LV3/300/0]**

"All right!" Boris said, forming a small smirk. "It's time to call upon the Universal God, the being who controls all elements! By Banishing cards from our Graveyards, I can lower the level of a Monster on the field by the amount of cards discarded! I Banish Chaos End Master, Element Soldier, Chaos Necromancer, Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier, Samurai of the Ice Barrier, Wattkiwi, and Watthopper in order to change the Level Eight Chaos Goddess into a Level One Monster!"

**[Chaos Goddess' LV: 8 - 1]**

"I then Banish Mist Valley Executor, Mist Valley Baby Roc, Soaring Eagle Above the Searing Land, and Laval Forest Sprite in order to reduce Vortex the Whirlwind's level to one!"

**[Vortex the Whirlwind's LV: 5 - 1]**

"Finally," Boris continued, "I Banish Doriado's Blessing and Chaos End in order to reduce Gladiator Beast Dimacari's level to two!"

**[Gladiator Beast Dimacari's LV: 4 - 2]**

"Now!" Boris roared, whipping his arm in the air and glaring down at the remaining thugs below. "Let's go, my loyal soldiers! Rom, you and your friends as well! Lend me your strength!" The rest of Team Elemental nodded along with Rom and the others, their Monsters suddenly glowing and turning into colors matching their Attribute. "I'm Tuning the Level Three Light-Attribute Wattberyx with the Level Four Water-Attribute Fortune Lady Water, the now Level Two Earth-Attribute Gladiator Beast Dimacari, the now Level One Wind-Attribute Vortex the Whirlwind, and the now Level One Chaos Goddess!"

**(3+4+2+1+1+1=12)**

"The cost of using this effect is 300 Life Points per Banished card," Boris grunted, falling to his knees as his card started draining energy from his body. The energy then intensified, causing him to scream in pain and sweat profusely.

**[Boris' LP: 4000 - 100]**

"Boris!" Erin called, great concern in her voice. "You're far too weak for this! Don't push yourself!"

"I-I'm fine!" Boris cried, forcing himself back up onto his feet. "Don't worry about me!" As he said this, a massive shadow began to form behind him, striking immediate concern among the grunts down below who were still fighting. Mel, Tenro, and Xiaolin merely stared on as the massive beast formed, Xiaolin in particular shivering in fear. "What the…hell is that…?!"

Wiping sweat from his face, Boris clapped his hands together and began the summoning ritual. "I call forth the elements of this universe! Join together and open the door to chaos! Become the Universal God and show your mighty form before us! Synchro Summon! Elemental Five-God Dragon!" With a mighty roar, the five-headed creature manifested in front of the blazing building, its heads made up of the various elements.

**[Elemental Five-God Dragon: LV12/4000/4300]**

"Now guard yourselves, young ones!" Boris cried, pumping his fist. "Using the mighty power of the Universal God, I'm about to put out the fire and destroy these grunts in one vast swoop! Go, Elemental Five-God Dragon! Big Bang Burst!"

With everyone scrambling at the last second, the five heads unleashed a powerful energy blast that washed over the entire area, covering every square inch. After an intense vision of nothing but white light, the field finally cleared, leaving the entire area destroyed, the fire and factory completely eradicated, all the Urteil grunts knocked out or dead, and both Vester and Xiaolin unconscious and charred black.

Though injured, Yusha and his friends along with the rest of Team Elemental managed to shield themselves thanks to the sacrifice of their Monsters. For the first time all afternoon, the city fell into complete silence, offering a strange sense of peace and weariness. Regardless, it was safe to call this Project A.D.'s victory. While Boris and Varon inspected the area, tying up the fallen thugs, they sent Carly with Yusha, Rom, and Sabertooth to get treatment for Erin and River at the hospital. As the group left the area, Yusha scanned the location one last time for any signs of Mel, Tenro, and Cypher. The three had just mysteriously disappeared without a trace, but Yusha had a strong feeling they were still alive and that he hadn't seen the last of them.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-20 Minutes Later-<strong>

**-Neo Domino City Hospital-**

* * *

><p>Yusha now sat in the hospital's waiting room in the corner, tapping his fingers impatiently as he awaited to hear a status report from the doctor. Glancing around, Yusha noticed that the waiting room was packed from head to toe with people just as uncomfortable as he was. After a while, Yusha began to doze off when he heard a soft rustling next to him. Glancing up, he jumped a bit to see Rua staring down at him. "R-Rua?!"<p>

"Hey, Yusha!" Rua said, reaching down to pat the teen on the shoulder, causing him to wince. "You looked pretty down in the dumps, so I brought you something to drink! Cheer up!" Hesitating, Yusha finally flashed a smile and reached over to the small table beside his chair to pick up the canned juice. "Thanks. I appreciate it. But what about your match?" Yusha asked, noticing the rest of Team 5D's standing behind Rua. "Aren't you guys participating in the R.W.F.?"

"Yeah," Yusei nodded, placing his hand over his hip. "We're here to make sure Crow and Team Ragnarok are doing alright. But I was shocked to hear about what you and your friends went through. Are you guys okay?" Yusha paused for a minute, averting his eyes slightly to his lap. "We're alive… But it's because of me that Erin went through all of that. If it wasn't for that stupid fight…"

Ruka smiled a bit seeing Yusha acting like this, walking over beside Rua to speak to him. "I know we're just meeting in person for the first time," she said with a smile, "but you seem like a very nice person. I can tell. Whatever happened, I'm sure Erin-_san_ will forgive you."

"But it's too early to drop your guard."

Yusha and the rest turned toward Boris, who was approaching with his arm held up in an arm cloth hanging around his neck. "Boris-_san_!" Yusha called, sounding relieved. "Did you guys finish arresting the criminals?"

"No, not even close," Boris sighed, shaking his head. "Sabertooth switched places with me so I could get my arm treated by the nurses. It seems it was a bit reckless to fight in my injured state, but I'm glad it all worked out in the end." Boris paused for a moment, glancing over at the hospital rooms up ahead. "Still, I'm very worried about the state of affairs here. They're already over capacitated as it is, and I'm certain there will be more victims by the time this tournament ends."

"That's for sure," Jack said, narrowing his eyes. "If it wasn't for those two over there, we wouldn't have been able to get treatment for Crow, Harald, Brave, and Leon." Jack pointed his thumb behind him, where Breo from Team Unicorn and Mike Jackson from Team Winged Pegasus sat in their hospital gowns.

"We were just moved by Boris," Breo said with a shrug, looking over at the Elemental team leader with a smile. "Besides, my injury's pretty light compared to Jean and the others." Breo patted his hand over his bandages ribs where he had been sliced by Jonas' Monster earlier. Beside him, Mike laughed warmly with his arms folded. "Yeah, yo! Gotta spread the love, ya know!"

"It seems to be a running theme today," said Dragan, approaching the group beside a disgruntled Siegfried. "No matter what happens, we need to show up in the Semi-Finals tomorrow. If more patients come in, we'll have to give up Team Ragnarok's rooms and treat them in a hotel or something. As long as those three receive emergency treatment, I think they should be fine."

"That may be true for Brave and Harald with your Rune Eyes," Sieg said angrily, his fist clenched by his side, "but Leon has no such ability! Even if he can communicate with his Balder, he can't be healed!"

Seeing Sieg's expression, Aki took a few steps closer to him in concern. "Don't forget that I have the ability to heal. If it's needed, I can help Leon. And speaking of which, the both of you aren't in very good shape yourselves." Aki referred to the cuts and bruises over Sieg's and Dragan's bodies, but the two of them shrugged it off. "This is nothing compared to the others," Dragan replied. "Please save your energy for those who truly need it."

Aki nodded solemnly in understanding, knowing the man was right. There was no guaranteed her or her friends would make it through their matches unscathed either, so she had to be prepared for that as well. As she thought this, Aki suddenly remembered something and turned to Yusei and the others. "Speaking of which, where is Sherry-_san_ and the rest of Team Exploration?"

"They went to see Maeda-_san_," Rua said, raising his hand slightly. "Yusha should know more about it, since he's a member of Project A.D.'s." The rest of the group turned back toward Yusha in his seat, who gave them an earnest expression in return. "There's a lot of stuff going on right now with Urteil that you guys should know about," Yusha explained, "but I think it would be best if you focus on your upcoming match for the moment. There's plenty of time to discuss this later, but it'll only stress you out if we get into it right now."

Yusei and his friends fell silent for a moment before finally nodding in agreement, smiling slightly. "You're probably right," Yusei said. "There's not much we can do at the moment other than to defeat our current opponents to advance to the Semi-Finals."

Yusha's smile widened at this, his tone suddenly sounding a bit more mischievous. "But you guys are gonna need all the luck you can get. Keith-_san_ and Hell-Eyes-_san_ are both really strong, you know."

"So are we," Jack grinned back, placing his hand over his hip. "But thanks for the warning!"

Yusha's smile faded when he saw Raynor approaching from behind Yusei and company, wearing his usual stern face. After a moment, Raynor flashed his friend a thumbs up to indicate good news. "Eirika, Lake, and River have woken up now. Eirika wants to see you, Yusha."

"Okay!" Yusha said, rising from his chair and passing by Team 5D's with a wave. "Good luck, you guys!"

After nodding politely to Yusha, Aki glanced over at Raynor with more serious eyes. "Um, what about Crow…?" Raynor shook his head solemnly at this, suddenly looking upset again. Aki sulked a bit, nodding softly. "I see…"

"Don't worry, guys!" Yusha said, flashing another thumbs up. "Crow's a strong dude! He'll definitely wake up in no time!" Leaving Team 5D's with those words, Yusha followed Rom into the hallway toward where Erin and the others were being treated.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside the hospital room where Erin and the other two were being held along with the still unconscious Jean, Yusha stood staring into the girl's eyes for several awkward minutes. "U-Um," Yusha finally mumbled, still at a loss for words. Erin had a thick bandage wrapped around her wounded head and around her arms and chest.<p>

Suddenly smiling, Erin shook her head softly. "You don't need to say anything," she said warmly, lowering her eyes slightly. "You saved my life today, Yusha. I can't repay you enough for that. I'm sorry I got so worked up over something so stupid this morning…"

Feeling bashful, Yusha rubbed his hand over the back of his head. "Just forget about it. I should have let you know about Mike first. More importantly, I'm just glad you're alive and well."

Raynor smiled as he watched his friends making up, turning toward the bed across from Erin's where River was hugging her older brother Lake tightly, the older man wincing in pain. "I'm glad to see you, River, but that hurts!" he mumbled, tears streaming down his face. Watching the two, Raynor's smile only widened. "You don't need to use pain as an excuse for your tears, Lake. You're not in the military anymore."

Blushing a bit, Lake averted his eyes bashfully as the sister continued to hug at him. "I'm glad you two reunited," Raynor said softly, his smile fading, "but I'm afraid I can't just let you walk away from here. Regardless of the circumstances, you still aided Urteil in a criminal kidnapping and murder offense."

"Yeah, I know," Lake replied quietly, placing his arm around River's solemnly. "There's over 150 people who were shipped off to Murdock that we weren't able to account for. Thankfully about 50 were spared, but that doesn't change the fact that all of those lives are on my shoulders. I'll spend the rest of my life in regret, but…" Lake paused for a moment, raising his eyes again to meet Raynor's. "Even so, I'll keep living to build a better life for River and to atone for my sins."

Smiling again slightly, Raynor nodded. "I have faith in you, Lake. Deep down, you've always been a good man and you'll continue to be one. I'll talk to Mr. Maeda later about trying to get your sentence reduced, since you helped capture the criminals and due to your circumstances."

Still smiling, Lake reached out his hand for a proper handshake, which Raynor returned. "I thank you, my friend. I wish you nothing but the best, and I hope you get to retire from this business someday and lead a happy life of your own."

Listening from the hallway outside, Boris closed his eyes with a wide smile of his own, walking away from the door toward the lobby. "You really have changed more than you think, Raynor," he said quietly. "Perhaps it's because of Yusha and Erin…?"

Back inside the room, Erin was once again freaking out when Mike the white mouse poked his head out from Erin's Duel box attached to her belt, climbing up her thigh. Yusha quickly scooped the mouse into his hand, scolding him. "You've caused enough trouble for one day, mister."

"Yusha!" Erin yelled, pointing her finger at him wildly. "You can't keep that beast here! If you want it to have a good home, that's fine, but not here!"

"I know, I know," Yusha sighed, petting the mouse quietly as he thought the situation through in his head. After a moment, he suddenly looked over to River and got an idea. "Hey, little girl, what would you say to having a pet mouse?"

River's eyes immediately lit up at the comment, patting her brother's leg excitedly. "That sounds awesome! Can I, brother?! Pretty please?!"

"E-Eh?!" Lake responded, getting a sweatdrop. "But…My debt…"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" the girl pleaded, giving her cutest eyes and pressing her hands together. Sighing, Lake immediately gave in, unable to say no to that face. "Fine, but you better take good care of it."

Smiling, Yusha gave the mouse one last pat before placing it in River's outstretched hands. "See ya, Mike. You better be a good boy and not crawl up girl's shirts anymore, okay?"

Slight laughter filled the room in light of the events that just happened, and though Yusha and his friends joined in, that didn't change the sense of dread that lingered over them with Urteil still very much on the loose. Though this was their victory, the war was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Germany – Urteil Hideout-<strong>

* * *

><p>The usually empty and spooky dark hallways of the rundown mansion housing all of Urteil's most top secret possessions now echoed with frantic footsteps as two approaching shadows marched toward one of the doors at the end. Their shadows twisting and bending around each corner as their owners increased in speed, the dimly lit candles flickered as Yukiko rammed her arm against the rotting doorframe.<p>

"I said wait, Miss Yukiko!" Mr. Fred called after the sprinting teen, raising his hand in protest. "You mustn't disturb the master right now!"

"Put a sock in it, Freddy!" Yukiko shot back, hastening her pace as the butler attempted to grab her arm. "I've got business with my dad! Outta my way!"

"_Hei_- I mean Mr. Kappler is currently preoccupied with a very important transaction! He gave me specific orders not to let anyone disturb him! Naturally, even his family is no exception! Please be reasonable, Miss Yukiko!"

With an annoyed groan, Yukiko stopped dead in her tracks and gave a sharp turn on her heels so she could glare Fred in the eyes. "Gahh, I can't take it anymore! I'm tired of all the secrets! What exactly is Dad doing all the time in this gloomy, smelly place anyway?! Always running off in the middle of the night!" Stomping her foot, Yukiko's cute features scrunched into a threatening scowl as she pointed her finger at Fred's face. "I mean it, buster! I'm getting annoyed, so you better take me to my father this instant!"

"Mr. Kappler's work is very secretive for a reason, Miss Yukiko," Fred replied, raising his hand to push back the girl's finger. "As you are aware, he handles under cover jobs for the government. Even if you are his daughter, he cannot simply converse with you regarding his job. There is a reason he hides himself from public view in his old mansion and not in the main house. You should be more considerate of his feelings toward you, my dear."

As Yukiko let his words process, Fred heaved a sigh as he slid his glasses back onto his face with his thumb. Truth be told, this particular Fred clone was not having the best week here being stuck in Germany while his comrade copies were elsewhere on proper missions. To think Kappler actually stuck someone of his status on a babysitting job for his bratty daughter. Kappler had charged him with the job of keeping an eye on Yukiko since Tenro and Mel weren't around to prevent her from getting bored and poking around places she's not supposed to. In all honesty, however, he couldn't help but feel that the job didn't warrant his pay considering how difficult the teen could be. Not only that, but the excruciating pain he suffered hours earlier told him there was something going on in Japan that he was unaware of, which made it even harder for him to stick to his duties.

"Talk about bad luck," Mr. Fred mumbled to himself just as Yukiko started her moaning again.

"I don't care about any of that!" Yukiko groaned, folding her arms stubbornly. "Just let me inside, Freddy!"

"That's _Mr._ Freddy to you," the butler replied, sighing as he placed his hands over his hips. "And no matter how much you whine, it will not change-"

Just as Fred opened his eyes mid-sentence, a sudden shot of a blackish-blue headed straight for his face, silencing him with a thud.

…..

Inside his dark room, Kappler sat at his small table with his hands folded neatly under his chin as he glanced up at his large video screen toward the back of the room. His eyes were noticeably dull and uninterested while he listened to Mark Cooper give his report on the screen.

"I see," Kappler said dryly, his words devoid of any concern. "In other words, Murdock's mission was a complete failure."

"_I wouldn't say it was a complete failure," _Mark replied, raising his hand slightly over the video connection. _"Murdock did successfully capture around 200 test subjects that A.D.'s was unable to stop. They are currently headed toward base as we speak." _

"Very well," Kappler responded, no noticeable shift in his expression whatsoever. "Have the research division on standby for the arrival of the test subjects. Once they arrive, they are to begin the experiment immediately."

"_Roger," _Mark said with a nod, stopping briefly afterward and appearing to hesitate before talking again. _"There's one other thing, Heilandes."_

"Is there?" Kappler asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Go on."

"_Aside from Murdock himself, every other member of involved in the team he dispatched have been heavily injured and taken into custody by Project A.D.'s…"_

"Is that so?" Kappler asked, his voice as dry and lifeless as before. "It would appear that we are in need of replacements then."

Mark paused at this, noting Kappler's nonchalant response and seeming a bit disturbed by it. _"It may not be my place to say, Heilandes," _Mark started, his voice hardening slightly, _"but shouldn't you be more concerned about the fact that you lost your men to the enemy? They possess valuable secrets to your organization, after all…"_

Mark's voice trailed off as he met Kappler's eyes through the connection, noting a slight shift in the man's gaze. The leader's usually stiff frown curled slightly upward, forming a subtle smirk. "How bold of you, Cooper. But I admire that boldness of yours, hence why I gave you the position of recruiter and observer."

_"Y-Yes, sir… I appreciate the compliment."_

Chuckling at Mark's uncomfortable response, Kappler leaned his chin deeper into the top of his folded hands, inching a bit closer toward the screen. "But there is no need for you to be concerned, soldier. Sacrifice is a necessity in any war on both sides. Did you think I'd give Murdock my men without planning for the worst possible scenario?"

Mark's mouth opened slightly at this, attempting to find the words to reply. _"Wh-What do you mean by that?"_

"Never you mind that," Kappler said with a wave of his hand. "Let's just say that placing yourself in an intentional disadvantage is also another form of strategy. In this case, my loss has become an opportunity for a much greater gain."

"_I-I see," _Mark answered, shifting nervously before continuing. _"But there's one other thing I didn't mention yet, Heilandes. Among the injured members was your daughter and apprentice, Mel…"_

For the first time in their conversation, Kappler's stoic expression took a dramatic 180. "What did you say?!" he growled, his eyes wide and his teeth flashing. "That damn fool didn't listen to a word I said…! What the hell was Tenro doing?!"

"_I-I'm sorry, sir," _Mark grunted, sweating a bit down his neck. _"What would you like me to do?"_

"Dammit," Kappler growled under his breath, grinding his balled fist into the table. After taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, Kappler just barely managed to retain his cool posture. "Thank you for reporting this to me, Mark. Please have one of Mr. Fred's clones escort Mel and Tenro back to Germany after they've been properly treated. And keep Murdock's grubby claws off of them!"

"_Yes, sir," _Mark replied, bowing respectfully before disappearing from the screen.

Left alone, Kappler heaved another sigh before rubbing his finger over his nose. "Why won't that brat listen to a word I say…?" Just as Kappler mumbled this, he heard the door to his room slam open followed by a pair of footsteps storming across the wooden tiles. "What's the meaning of this?!" Kappler growled, lifting his eyes to the shadow scampering through the dark room straight toward his table. Squinting his eyes to make out the figure, Kappler was a bit surprised to see one of Mr. Fred's clones standing before him, the butler's glasses reflecting the moonlight peering in through the window.

Kappler's scowl deepened as the two men met eyes, the leader clearing his throat sternly with a raise of his hand in front of his mouth. "I hope you've got a good reason for barging in like this, Mr. Fred."

"I apologize, _Heilandes_," Fred murmured softly, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Miss Yukiko is insistent on seeing you, so…" Kappler paused momentarily, noting the muffled sound of Fred's voice.

"What's wrong with your voice, Mr. Fred?" Narrowing his eyes slightly, Kappler's vision adjusted to the bright moonlight enough to make out more of Fred's face, who was notably holding his nose with his hand. A few drops of blood dripped over his knuckles, signaling he was hiding an injury of some sort. Raising an eyebrow, Kappler eyes Fred's face closely, noting the boot print planted in the center of his face as well as the two other prints on the left and right sides of his cheeks.

Seeing this, Kappler coughed uncomfortably at the sight, sweating a bit down his cheek. "Did Yukiko do that do you?"

"I regrettably still cannot deal with that child," Fred muffled in response through his hand. "You've trained her far too well."

Before Kappler could muster a response, he heard the door behind Fred slam open, followed by another set of footsteps rushing past Fred and toward his table. "Hello!" came Yukiko's high-pitched voice as she jumped over the desk and right toward Kappler's chair. Not content on waiting to be called to come into the room, Yukiko had decided to invite herself in, and the toothy smile on her face made it clear that she had no remorse about it. Giggling, Yukiko jumped onto Kappler, wrapping her hands around his neck in a tight bear hug. Kappler responded a bit awkwardly, giving her what one might describe as a "half hug" before trying to pry her off of him.

"Enough," Kappler muttered uncomfortable, feeling especially fidgety in Fred's presence at the moment. "I'm busy right now, Yukiko. What do you ne..." The leader stopped as he got a look at her, seeing the idol outfit she was wearing thanks to the dim lantern Kappler flicked on beside him, something he hadn't taken much notice of earlier when he'd seen her earlier in the day. However, her outfit jumped out at him in this instance as he glanced over at Fred's swollen face.

"Ahem," Kappler grunted, clearing his throat and closing his eyes as he continued. "I thought we've talked about your tendency to kick people in the face when annoyed, Yukiko, especially when you're wearing a skirt that short." Kappler motioned toward the girl's revealing thighs with the tip of his pinky without glancing down again.

"Really?" Yukiko hummed, tapping her lip slightly and darting her eyes around the gloomy room. "I guess I seem to remember you talking for a long time and me waiting for you to finish."

Seeing Kappler's scowl deepening, Yukiko gave a light laugh and a smile. "Well, you don't need to worry about that! That's why you kick them in the face!" Yukiko then threw a much slower kick at Kappler than the kick she nailed Me. Fred with, but her foot didn't hit. Though uninjured, the approaching sole caused Kappler to lean back slightly instinctively, his eyes focused on the bottom of her boot.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Kappler reached his hand to grab the edge of the teen's foot, lowering it enough to notice her playful smirk. With a laugh, the girl returned her foot to the floor and planed her hand over her hip confidently. "Now do you get it, Dad? People are typically more scared of being hit in the face than anywhere else, so when they see something coming toward their face they tend to focus their attention on that rather than anything else." Yukiko continued with a twirl of her hand. "And honestly, anyone in that situation who's concerned about looking elsewhere when someone's foot is flying at their face deserves what they get."

Behind her, Mr. Fred fidgeted slightly at that comment. "I resent that remark, young lady."

Kappler sighed loudly, reminding himself that arguing with this girl was typically more trouble than it's worth. If time has proven anything to him, it was that she'd ultimately do whatever she wanted regardless of what you say to her. "I see," Kappler finally responded, once again folding his hands under his chin. "Now what do you need?"

Practically unleashing a can of worms, Yukiko immediately exploded all her frustration over the German man, waving her arms up and down dramatically as she rapidly told him about how Mel "thinks she's better than her because her breasts are bigger" and Mel hanging up on her, probably doing unspeakable things with that lipstick wearing pervert and how bored she was and that the TV still wasn't working right.

Sweating slightly as the girl spoke a mile a minute, Kappler finally made an attempt to interrupt her. "Now just calm down, sweetheart. Mel's a bit grumpy because I got into a fight with her. I'm sure she meant no harm." Seeing the teen calm down slightly, Kappler took the opportunity to continue. "Regarding Mark, whom I presume you're referring to, it must be a misunderstanding. He is not the kind of man who would dare place his hands on my daughter behind my back. But rest assured I will look into the matter."

A soft smirk came to Fred's lips at hearing Kappler say this, noticing how the man's voice subconsciously slipped from the usual emotionless leader to that of a worried father without him realizing.

"About the TV, I will look at it tomorrow. For now, return to the house. It's late now, dear, and you need to get to bed."

Sighing heavily, Yukiko gave one last huff before giving in. "Fine, fine. But you better do it this time!" After giving Kappler one last hug, Yukiko darted past Mr. Fred and right out the open doorway as quickly as she entered. Staring at the teen's back as she exited, Kappler couldn't help but feel things went a bit too smoothly compared to the usual, but he honestly had bigger fish to fry for now.

A strange silence fell over the two men for a couple of minutes afterward before Kappler finally cleared his throat. "Well, Mr. Fred, since you are here now, I would like to discuss a few things with you."

**BREAK**

A few minutes later, Yukiko stormed back down the hallway to the front of the abandoned mansion, holding a communication device tightly in her hand. After dialing a number on the device, Yukiko heard the ring for about a minute before her face scrunched up in annoyance. "You better answer 'cause I'm going to unload."

Yukiko continued to wait, but continued getting no response. Growling, the teen wrapped her free hand around the top half of the communicator as if she was choking it. "Answer, dammit, or I'm gonna strangle you to death!"

Just as the girl had some hope when she saw the screen flashed on, the sudden appearance of a grotesque face with an eyeball hanging out of its socket caused her to jump a bit. "Wha…?!" she yelped as the face started growling into the video screen of the communicator frantically.

The girl's eyes twitched a bit, as if she'd seen a ghost or something. "What the hell's the big deal, Mel?!"

"_What are you doing, Romero? That's not a toy."_

Romero moved slightly to the side and the top half of Lara's face came into view, her one showing large brown eye stretching slightly due to the tilting of her screen. Lara tilted her head back and forth a bit as if examining Yukiko through the screen.

"_Who is that, Romero?"_ Lara made Romero growl in response. _"Well, you should ask."_ Yukiko wore a deadpan expression as Lara made the doll growl yet again. _"And introduce yourself."_

"_Rawr, grawrh!"_

"_It's good manners."_

After staring blankly for another moment, Yukiko finally shook her shock off and yelled into the communicator. "Wait a- What's this!? Where's Mel!?"

"_I don't know," _Lara replied dryly without a hint of interest. _"Where's Mel, Romero? Who are they? Your friends, Romero?" _Lara glanced down at her plushy lazily, tilting his head to the side and making it groan a bit. _"Romero doesn't know. Who is that?"_

"My sister!" Yukiko shouted, an angry vein on her forehead.

"_It's her sister, Romero."_

"_Grawhgh!"_

_"He says he heard you."_

"I don't need to know he heard me!" Yukiko cried, shaking the phone up and down. "Why do you have her phone!?"

Lara made Romero go into a long string of groans and growls as Yukiko's lips tightened into gritted teeth.

"_Romero says he found it so it's his now! Silly Romero! I found it, not you!"_

"What'd you say?!" Yukiko protested, bringing the screen right up to her face. "What kinda logic is that?! Obviously you stole it from her!" Lara, however, was preoccupied with her zombie plushy and didn't hear what Yukiko had to say on the matter. Lara made Romero growl angrily and the communicator's screen was covered completely by Romero's torso. From what Yukiko could gather, Lara was making "Romero" try to pull the communicator out of her hand while growling angrily.

"_Bad Romero! That's not yours! Behave!"_

"_Rawr! Frugh greew reowch, rargh!" _

"_I'm not acting like that! You're acting like that!"_

"_Raw rawrgrr rowr!"_

"_No, that's you! That's what you're being like!"_

"_RAWRGH!"_

"_People are staring at us because you're making us look like fools!"_

Finally at the edge of her patience, Yukiko exploded with pure rage. "Hey! Enough already!"

Lara made Romero stop fighting her for the communicator and pulled him back so they were both sharing the screen again.

"Who the hell…_are_ you!?" Yukiko cried accusingly, holding the communicator outward and pointing at it.

Lara made Romero go into another steam of growls and grunts in response, to which Yukiko stared blankly at.

"_I'm Romero and this is Lara."_

Yukiko's blank stare remained.

"_...is what Romero says. Silly Romero, you're supposed to say Juliet."_ Lara made Romero growl in a slightly shameful way before having him return to his usual growls. _"Romero would like to know who you are now."_

"I'm Yukiko!" the teen replied sharply, pointing her thumb toward herself confidently. "Future idol sensation, Yukiko! Remember it!"

Lara made Romero growl again.

"_Romero is pleased to me you!"_

Yukiko opened her mouth to respond but stopped suddenly. She then let out a sigh before pausing briefly. "Wait, I'm lost. What are we doing here again?"

"_I'm infiltrating a stadium. What are you doing?"_

"I'm looking for my sister," Yukiko replied matter-of-factly, leaning against the wall of Kappler's hideout near the front door.

"_Well Romero and I don't see her."_

"Do you even know who my sister is?" Yukiko muttered, tapping her foot against the back of the wall impatiently.

"_No. Do you?"_

"What kind of question is that?"

"_Romero's."_

"Huh?" Yukiko raised an eyebrow as the odd conversation continued.

"_Romero wanted to know if you knew who your sister was. Silly Romero, of course she does."_ Lara then made Romero growl angrily before speaking again. _"Huh? You wanted to know if I knew? How would I know?"_

"_Grargh!"_

"_Romero wanted to know if I knew who your sister was but I don't and he doesn't so we're back to where we started."_

Yukiko sighed at this and things went quiet for just a moment.

"...Goddamn..."

"…_Goddamn…"_

The two muttered this under their breath simultaneously, causing Lara and Yukiko to instantly perk up and stare at one another for a long 30 seconds before opening their mouths again.

"…Jinx!"

"…_Jinx!"_

Lara and Yukiko went quiet and stared at each other again momentarily before they continued.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight..."

"_One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight..."_

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Japan – Neo Domino City-<strong>

* * *

><p>Having arrived back at the Dome Stadium after his encounter with the wandering spirit calling herself Sahara, Jophiel was now casually walking through the back halls of the stadium, near the pit areas. Glancing over to the viewing screens in the center of the arena, Jophiel noted that there was only 10 minutes left before the next two matches began. Though the audience members were in high spirits, evident by their endless cheering, Jophiel seemed a bit grumpier than usual. Though he hated to admit it, the words of that child spirit actually managed to stay on his mind, even if for a few minutes.<p>

"_Those with great power often leave this world prematurely, by the hands of their own power, no less. Those who control the fate of those around them eventually lose control of their own fate in the process."_

As the spirit's words echoed in his head, a sudden grin flashed across the Psychic's face. "But there's one problem with your little theory. The others you dealt with…weren't me." His eyes flashing slightly, Jophiel pushed the rim of his hat up just enough to make out a tall, thin woman leaning against the wall not far ahead of him. "Hmm?"

Jophiel had intended to amuse himself and blow off steam by toying around with Murdock for a bit, but he found himself facing the madman's assistant, Misaki, instead. Licking his lips slightly, Jophiel straightened out his hat and tie before approaching the young woman. Leaning next to her against the wall of the hallway, Jophiel merely glanced over at the woman, who appeared to be staring off in space, seemingly lost in thought. It took her a few moments to notice Jophiel, but upon seeing him she visible tensed up.

"Well, look at that. Good as new I see and to think just last night you were _falling apart_," Jophiel said with a light chuckle, thinking back to the previous night where Murdock used Misaki's body as a shield against the explosion caused by Jophiel's fight against Varon. "That Murdock, he really is _quite_ the miracle worker."

Misaki's eyes narrowed as the Psychic finished, her eyes filled with disgust and distrust toward the man. "What do you want?" she hissed.

"Hey now, why the hostility?" Jophiel shot back nonchalantly, still leaning against the wall as he waved his arm about. "And to think I was actually _worried_ about you. Seems like you're picking up some of 'Daddy's' _less desirable_ personality traits. You _might_ want to watch that. I mean he makes it work, being a grumpy old man and all, but you... Well, keep it up and you're not going to have much luck with men once you've outgrown the whole daddy complex thing. Being pretty will only get you so far. I mean, don't get me wrong. There are some guys out there that are into that stuff, more than you might think, actually, but there's a _time and place_, you know?"

Misaki didn't respond and just continued glaring at Jophiel. He stared back at her a while before heaving a sigh. "Jeez, would it kill you to smile once in a while? I suppose that's another thing you have in common with that old freak. You two were really _made for each other_. Oh, sorry, I guess I should say _you_ were made for _him_, _literally_... And yet that old pervert can't be happy with his toy. He has to do something as foolish as to take _my_ things as well. Ahh, I'm speaking metaphorically, mind you. I never considered Leah to be a toy. I'm not nearly as depraved as our _good doctor_."

As Jophiel laughed at his own cracks, Misaki shot him another painfully darkening scowl. "How long do you intend to ramble on like this?"

"Oh, she _speaks_! I was starting to think that earlier sentence was a fluke. I was starting to think I was talking to myself. Really, my dear, you need to work on the social skills. Hmmmm, now that I think about it, poor little Leah became less talkative after she started _associating_ with old Murdock as well. I guess he's into the whole quite thing? Well to each his own. I, on the other hand, am much more of a _people person_, you know? Of course I'll ramble if I'm doing all that talking."

Misaki's expression remained uninterested and flat. "I don't know what you expect, but we don't have anything to talk about."

"Oh come now, don't be like that. Is this about all the doll remarks? You're surprisingly _sensitive_. That is it, right? Surely you can't be upset about the way I'm talking about that trash that made you."

"Enough!" Misaki suddenly snapped, raising her fists defensively and backing away from the wall. "I won't hear any more from you!"

"So that _is_ it," Jophiel said with a widening smirk. "How... depressing. Not a word I said to you yesterday got through that skull of yours, did it? Honestly, how hopeless can you be? I go out of my way to try and _help_ and not only do you just let it pass though one ear and out the other but you don't even _appreciate_ it."

Misaki paused at this, her expression softening slightly. "What…are you talking about?"

Chuckling, Jophiel took a few steps closer, placing his hand against the woman's cheek. "I'm talking about…_you_, my dear."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Germany— <strong>

* * *

><p>At the same time, Yukiko and Lara were amidst one of the most bizarre conversations ever seen by man.<p>

Yukiko was now standing in front of the Urteil hideout, leaning against a stone pillar as she spoke to her new acquaintance. "And I told her, she can do better than some pervert like him. I don't trust guys that wear lip stick."

"_Romero and I don't trust guys with porno mustaches," _Lara replied casually through the screen, waving the zombie plushy around.

"Me neither," Yukiko nodded, leaning back and glancing up toward the dark starry sky of Germany. "Come to think of it, I don't trust guys with slicked back hair either so that guy was double untrustworthy. What was his name? Mason or Merilyn..."

Lara paused for a moment, humming a bit as she thought out loud. _"Does that sound familiar, Romero?"_ Lara shook Romero's head and made him grunt lightly. _"You're right. We'd remember meeting a weirdo like that."_

**BREAK**

**-Japan – Neo Domino City—**

"Help me?" Misaki repeated Jophiel's words, her eyes softening slightly as the Psychic ran his hand along her chin.

"Did I stutter?" Jophiel replied, his voice as smooth as silk yet his expression twisted. "Yes. Don't you remember before when I told you the sooner you realized that the 'Good Doctor' only saw you as a disposable tool, the better off you'd be? Don't tell me you still think you can work hard and prove your worth to that 'man'…" Misaki found herself at a sudden loss for words, averting her eyes as the man continued. "I already told you. No matter what you do or how hard you try, he will never feel grateful for your efforts. After all, people only feel gratitude toward others when they do something for them they didn't have to. But as far as that old man is concerned, you have to do whatever he wants. Really, it's a no win situation for you."

Misaki didn't respond. She just frowned and stared at the ground.

"Now, now. Chin up," Jophiel said, pushing the girl's chin up with his hand so she was looking into his glassy eyes. "Seriously, it's _annoying_. Why get so down over that pitiful old bastard anyway? Let me guess… You haven't realized it yet, have you?"

"...Realized what?" Misaki asked softly, her gaze once again averting.

"That you don't _need_ him. It's the _other way around_. Take last night, for example. If you hadn't been there, what do you think would have happened to him? How do you think things would have turned out if you hadn't protected him? I mean, look what it did to you. Just imagine what it would have done to him."

Misaki looked to the side with a somewhat faraway look in her eyes, as if she was seeing something else. Jophiel then leaned in closer to her, his voice now a whisper in her ears. "Rather interesting imagery, right?"

Misaki suddenly snapped out of her trance, gasping and pulling away from him. "What!? No- I wasn't-"

Grinning, Jophiel reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, in a way that seemed uncharacteristically comforting.

"It's alright," he purred, his eyes peering through her eyes as if he could see into her soul. "You don't have to hide it from me. I already know. You feel obligated to him, don't you? After all, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't even _exist_. But that's not all you feel, is it? Sure maybe that was all you felt at the beginning, but lately—no, for some time now you've been feeling something else, _haven't you_? Something you tell yourself you shouldn't feel and try to bury. What is it exactly, I wonder?"

Misaki attempted to hide her trembling hand behind her back, answering sheepishly, "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Jophiel gave a light chuckle, removing his hand from her shoulder with a soft twirl. "Still in denial, huh? Alright, fine. If _you_ won't say it then I _will_. _Hate_. That's what you really feel when you think about him, _isn't it_? You _despise_ that 'person', _don't you_? You _loathe_ him."

"No!" Misaki cried in protest, raising her fist. "Murdock-_sama_ is the only reason I exist! He's my whole world! I-"

"Misaki, Misaki, Misaki..." Jophiel patronized with a wave of his finger. "Let me tell you something. If there is one thing I can't stand, it's a _liar_."

"I'm not-"

"Murdock is your whole world, is he?" Jophiel cut her off, his eyes flashing a bit as he spoke. "Tell me, Misaki… If that is true, then why do allow people to call you by a name he didn't give you?"

Misaki suddenly started shaking like a limb, her eyes widening fearfully as she grabbed her sides tightly. "That's..."

"I've been watching you for some time. You can't hide the _truth_ from me. The _truth_ that you want nothing to do with him, that is. Sure, you might still respond when he calls you Emu, but by rejecting the name he gave you it gives you a small sense of freedom, _doesn't it_? _That's_ why you allow it."

"I… I…"

"I _told you_ it's alright," Jophiel continued, his smirk widening as the girl met his gaze weakly. "It's not your fault you feel that way. No one would blame you for how you feel. In fact, something would be wrong with you if you _didn't_ resent that old freak and want to be separate from him. But you don't know how to get away, _do_ you? Like I said yesterday, he's kept you under his thumb for so long you don't know what to do without him ordering you around. You _poor_ thing."

Before Misaki could respond, Jophiel suddenly heard footsteps in the hallway behind him. Frowning, the Psychic stepped away from Misaki, focusing toward the direction the footsteps were coming from. Wearing a deep scowl as he spotted the two together, Murdock appeared around the corner of the hallway. Upon meeting the old man's eyes, a wide grin stretched across Jophiel's face.

"Ahh! Just the man I wanted to see!" Jophiel cried, suddenly perking up a bit.

Gritting his teeth angrily, Murdock growled in reply, "What is the meaning of this?"

….

At the very same moment, the timer in the center of the stadium suddenly fell to zero with a loud alerting beep.

"_And we're back, folks!" _shouted MC into the intercom, his voice booming across the stadium. _"It's been a wild day, but we're about to enter the final two Duels of the day! Who will be the next two teams to advance to the Semi-Finals along with Team Fortune Ark and Team Ragnarok?!"_

Waiting at the starting line already was Jonas, Haizuru, and Mako, all giving their decks one final shuffle before the official announcement was made. Just as the MC finished his announcement, mouths dropped open in shock when Yusei suddenly drove out onto the field, wearing his usual stoic expression as he joined the other three at the starting line.

"_Unbelievable!" _MP shrieked, slamming his hand against the table in his booth. _"In a completely unexpected twist, Team 5D's has sent out their usual Last Wheeler, Contestant Yusei Fudo, as their First Wheeler!"_

"What?!" Keith cried, leaning forward in his seat and sweating a bit. "Why's Yusei going out first?! What the hell are they trying to pull?!"

In the Team 5D's booth, Jack and the others watched on seriously, keeping their eyes glued on Yusei. "There's no turning back now, you know," Jack said, turning his gaze toward Rua and Ruka. "Now that you guys went and said all that, you're going to have to pull your weight." The twins nodded firmly, tightening their grips on the table in front of them.

Out on the track, Haizuru gave a light smirk, running his hand through his hair. "This is certainly a surprise, Yusei-_san_. Quite honestly, I was expecting Rua-_san_ or Ruka-_san_, or even Aki-_san _to fight alongside me. Well, I consider this an honor of a different kind." Smiling, Yusei merely nodded in reply. "Yeah, let's both do our best."

Watching the two, Jonas giggled sharply through his mask, his head bobbing up and down like a boggle head. "Well, well, if it isn't Yusei! If you're not careful, I may just…_accidently _defeat you and Haizuru at the _same time_!"

Smirking, Yusei immediately replied sarcastically, "Now that I'd like to see you try." Beside him, Haizuru had a slight smirk of his own. "Well, he won't have the time to try anything sneaky like that as long as I'm here!" As the three conversed, Mako found himself completely lost in the corner, tilting his head a bit to the side.

"_Okay! Enough waiting!" _MC started through the speakers. "_It's time to begin the next two Duels! Riding Duel! Acceleration!"_

Wearing his most determined face, Yusei slammed the gas pedal and shot onto the field, his speed far outpacing the others. Thinking to himself, Yusei reiterated the thought that had been on his mind from the start of the tournament.

"_I'll win!"_

ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

><p><strong>In an unexpected twist, Yusei takes the field first among his friends! What is Team 5D's planning?!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 49: "Our Pride"**

**CREDITS**

**Writing: GoldenUmi (Main), Halo (A.D.'s Side Story), ZeroSaber39 (Yukiko/Lara Scenes, Jophiel/Sahara scene ideas, Jophiel/Misaki Scene, Cypher scenes)**

**Characters appearing from anime: Varon, Carly Nagisa, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Hayato Maeda, Sherry LeBlanc, Crow Hogan**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi ("Sabertooth" Elijah Hummingbird, Xiaolin, Vester, "Alchemist" Boris Lebedev, "Frosty" Yulian Novikov, "Flame" Ivan Smirnov, "Breeze" Veronika Solovyov, "Spark" Aria Solovyov, Misaki Emu, Jonas, Alf Kappler, Mr. Fred, "Pirate" Keith Howard, "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin, "Waver" Mako Kajiki Tsunami), Halo ("Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi, "Eirika" Erin Kazikiri, "Rom" Raynor Clayfield, Mel, Sahara, Murdock Willard, River Miles, Lake Miles), ZeroSaber (Tenro, Yukiko, Jophiel Omniel)**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi (Yusha vs. Mel Round 2, A.D.'s vs. Urteil)**

**Cards/Created Cards Used in Chapter (in order of appearance):**

**Black Hole Shield**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Armor**

**0/0**

**When another face-up Armor monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can Tribute this card. If you do, this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving that monster. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)**

**Elemental HERO Stratos**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1800/300**

**When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects.**

● **You can destroy Spell/Trap Cards on the field, up to the number of "HERO" monsters you control, except this card.**

● **Add 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

**Fencing Fire Ferret**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**1700/600**

**When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**Fire Formation – Tenki**

**Continuous Spell**

**When this card is activated: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. All Beast-Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 100 ATK. You can only activate 1 "Fire Formation - Tenki" per turn.**

**Fire King Avatar Barong**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1800/200**

**If a face-up "Fire King" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. During the next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Fire King" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Fire King Avatar Barong".**

**Fire Formation – Tensen**

**Continuous Trap**

**When this card is activated: Target 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster you control; it gains 700 ATK until the End Phase. (This ATK gain remains even if this card leaves the field.) All Beast-Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 300 ATK.**

**Salamandra**

**Equip Spell**

**Equip only to a FIRE monster. It gains 700 ATK.**

**Hero's Guard**

**Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Any "HERO" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle by that attack. Also, you can remove from play 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard to halve the Battle Damage you take from that attack and draw 1 card.**

**Elemental HERO Woodsman**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1000/2000**

**Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.**

**King of the Swamp**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Aqua/Effect**

**500/1100**

**You can substitute this card for any 1 Fusion Material Monster, but the other Fusion Material Monster(s) must be correct. You can discard this card to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand.**

**Fusion (TCG: Polymerization)**

**Spell**

**Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck.**

**Elemental HERO Edgeman (TCG: Elemental HERO Bladedge)**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**Warrior/Effect**

**2600/1800**

**If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Elemental HERO Gaia**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

**2200/2600**

**1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 EARTH monster**

**Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the End Phase, its ATK is halved and this card gains the same amount of ATK.**

**Darkworld Shackles**

**Equip Spell**

**The equipped monster cannot attack, also its ATK and DEF become 100. During each of your Standby Phases: Inflict 500 damage to the controller of the equipped monster.**

**Fire King Avatar Yaksha**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1800/200**

**If a face-up "Fire King" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can destroy 1 card in your hand or that you control. You can only use this effect of "Fire King Avatar Yaksha" once per turn.**

**Soul Union**

**Trap**

**Select 1 "Elemental HERO" monster you control and 1 "Elemental HERO" monster in your Graveyard. The "Elemental HERO" monster you control gains ATK equal to the ATK of the selected "Elemental HERO" monster in your Graveyard.**

**Cyclone (TCG: Mystical Space Typhoon)**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.**

**Destruction Ring**

**Trap**

**Destroy 1 face-up monster on your side of the field to inflict 1000 points of damage to both player's Life Points.**

**Fire King Avatar Garunix**

**FIRE**

**Level 3**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**700/1700**

**If a face-up "Fire King" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Fire King Avatar" monster from your Deck.**

**Fire King Avatar Kirin**

**FIRE**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Effect**

**1000/200**

**If a face-up "Fire King" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can send 1 FIRE monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.**

**The Big Cattle Drive**

**Spell**

**If you control a Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast-Type monster: Draw 1 card for each of those Monster Types you control. You cannot activate other Spell/Trap Cards or effects during the turn you activate this card.**

**Circle of the Fire Kings**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Target 1 FIRE monster you control and 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard; destroy that monster you control, and if you do, Special Summon that other monster from your Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Circle of the Fire Kings" per turn.**

**Fire King High Avatar Garunix**

**FIRE**

**Level 8**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**2700/1700**

**During the next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. When you do: Destroy all other monsters on the field. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Fire King" monster from your Deck, except "Fire King High Avatar Garunix".**

**Skyscraper**

**Field Spell**

**When an "Elemental HERO" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.**

**Construct Element**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Activate by selecting one or more Fusion Monsters you control. Return the selected monster(s) to the Extra Deck and Special Summon Fusion Monsters with the same level as the returned Monsters.**

**Miracle Fusion**

**Spell**

**Banish, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on an "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)**

**Fusion Gate**

**Field Spell**

**While this card is on the field: Either player can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster without using "Polymerization", but the Fusion Material Monsters are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard.**

**Chaos Goddess**

**LIGHT**

**Level 8**

**Fairy/Synchro/Effect**

**2500/1800**

**1 LIGHT Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner DARK monsters**

**Once per turn, you can send 1 LIGHT monster from your hand to the Graveyard to select 1 Level 5 or higher DARK monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon that monster. It cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster.**

**Laval the Greater**

**FIRE**

**Level 6**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2400/800**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner FIRE monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned: Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can banish 1 "Laval" monster from your Graveyard instead.**

**Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 6**

**Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**2000/1400**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WATER monsters**

**Once per turn, you can return any number of face-up cards you control to the owner's hand. For each card returned to the owner's hand by this effect, this card gains 500 ATK until the End Phase.**

**Vortex the Whirlwind**

**WIND**

**Level 5**

**Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**2100/700**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Winged Beast-Type monsters**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Winged Beast-Type monster from your Deck.**

**Watthydra**

**LIGHT**

**Level 7**

**Thunder/Synchro/Effect**

**1500/1500**

**1 "Watt" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Thunder-Type monsters**

**This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, choose 1 card in your Deck and remove it from play. Add that card to your hand during your 2nd Standby Phase after activating this effect.**

**Elemental HERO Neos Alius**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Gemini**

**1900/1300**

**This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.**

● **This face-up card's name becomes "Elemental HERO Neos".**

**Gem-Knight Sardonyx**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Pyro/Gemini**

**1800/900**

**This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.**

● **When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Gem-Knight" card from your Deck to your hand.**

**XX-Saber Boggart Knight**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1900/1000**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your hand. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a "X-Saber" monster.**

**Gladiator Beast Dimacari**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**1600/1200**

**If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, it can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. If this card attacked or was attacked, by returning it from the field to the Deck at the end of the Battle Phase, Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Dimacari".**

**Big Bang Blow**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Armor**

**0/0**

**If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard while you control 2 or more monsters, inflict damage to each player equal to the total ATK of each monster they control. After that, destroy all monsters on the field. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)**

**Fortune Lady Water**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**?/?**

**This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x 300. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the Level of this card by 1 (max 12). When this card is Special Summoned while you control a face-up "Fortune Lady" monster except "Fortune Lady Water", draw 2 cards.**

**Wattberyx**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Thunder/Tuner**

**300/0**

**When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand.**

**Chaos End Master**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Tuner**

**1500/1000**

**If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster with 1600 ATK or less from your Deck.**

**Element Soldier**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1500/1200**

**This monster gets the following effect(s) while there is a monster(s) with the following Attribute(s) on the field: ● WATER: Control of this card cannot switch. ● EARTH: Negate the effect of an Effect Monster that this card destroyed by battle.**

**Chaos Necromancer**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Effect**

**0/0**

**The ATK of this card is the number of Monster Cards in your Graveyard x 300.**

**Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 2**

**Aqua/Tuner**

**1300/0**

**While you control another "Ice Barrier" monster, Level 4 or higher monsters cannot declare an attack.**

**Samurai of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1800/1500**

**When this face-up Attack Position card is changed to face-up Defense Position: Destroy this card, and if you do, draw 1 card.**

**Mist Valley Executor**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Thunder/Effect**

**2100/1600**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, return all face-up Spell and Trap Cards on the field to their owners' hands.**

**Mist Valley Baby Roc**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Winged Beast/Tuner**

**400/600**

**When this card is sent directly from the hand to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it.**

**Soaring Eagle Above the Searing Land**

**FIRE**

**Level 1**

**Winged Beast/Tuner**

**100/0**

**If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon: You can Special Summon this card. You must have 3 or more "Laval" monsters with different names in your Graveyard to activate and to resolve this effect. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect, banish it when it leaves the field.**

**Laval Forest Sprite**

**FIRE**

**Level 2**

**Pyro/Tuner**

**300/200**

**When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: All face-up "Laval" monsters you currently control gain 200 ATK for each "Laval" monster in your Graveyard, until the End Phase.**

**Doriado's Blessing**

**Ritual Spell**

**This card is used to Ritual Summon "Elemental Mistress Doriado". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 3 or more from the field or your hand.**

**Chaos End**

**Spell**

**You can only activate this card if 7 or more of your cards are currently removed from play. Destroy all Monster Cards on the field.**

**Elemental Five-God Dragon (Created by GolenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 12**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**4000/4300**

**1 LIGHT Tuner + 4 non-Tuner Monsters of different Attributes (other than LIGHT)**

**When you Synchro Summon this card, you can Banish cards from your Graveyard to lower the level of a Monster used as Synchro Material for this Monster by the amount you discarded. You must pay 300 Life Points for each card Banished as a Cost for this effect. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spell and Trap Cards. You can Tribute a Monster on your side of the field to activate one of the following effects based on its Attribute:**

**LIGHT: Increase The ATK and DEF of this card by 1000 points until the End Phase.**

**DARK: Decrease the ATK and DEF of one Monster on your opponent's side of the field by 1000 until the End Phase.**

**FIRE: Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.**

**WIND: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on your opponent's side of the field.**

**WATER: Destroy all the Monsters on your opponent's side of the field.**

**EARTH: Banish up to five cards from your opponent's Graveyard.**


	49. Our Pride

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future **

**Chapter 49: "Our Pride"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. After being on the sidelines for many of the previous Duels and learning the terrible strength the ten members of Urteil possess, Yusei and his friends have found new resolve to defeat the organization and avenge those D-Wheelers who fell in the previous Duels.<em>

_At the same time, the members of the secret organization known as Project Advanced Duelists (Project A.D.'s) were led into a trap by a few of the lower members of Urteil in order to wipe out their main forces. After a fierce struggle against the mysterious Mel of Urteil and receiving unexpected aid from the masked man Cypher, Yusha, Erin, Rom, and the others have managed to defeat the thugs and capture the members of Urteil in order to learn information about Murdock Willard and the rest of Urteil._

_Back in the tournament, with Crow having previously fallen into a coma after losing to Team Fortune Ark and their Cards of Darkness, Team 5D's finally begin their match alongside Team Pride. But to everyone's shock, Yusei Fudo suddenly emerges on the track as the First Wheeler!_

* * *

><p>ooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Unbelievable!" <em>MP shrieked, slamming his hand against the table in his booth. _"In a completely unexpected twist, Team 5D's has sent out their usual Last Wheeler, Contestant Yusei Fudo, as their First Wheeler!"_

"What?!" Keith cried, leaning forward in his seat and sweating a bit. "Why's Yusei going out first?! What the hell are they trying to pull?!"

In the Team 5D's booth, Jack and the others watched on seriously, keeping their eyes glued on Yusei. "There's no turning back now, you know," Jack said, turning his gaze toward Rua and Ruka. "Now that you guys went and said all that, you're going to have to pull your weight." The twins nodded firmly, tightening their grips on the table in front of them.

"_Okay! Enough waiting!" _MC started through the speakers. "_It's time to begin the next two Duels! Riding Duel! Acceleration!"_

As the audience murmured with awe, the fearless leader of Team 5D's sped along the track alongside Jonas, Haizuru, and Mako. Jonas gave a howling cackle as he swiped his starting hand from the top of his deck, his eyes widening viciously through the eye sockets of his black facial mask. Scanning the participating D-Wheelers, a gleeful chuckle escaped Jonas' throat. "Now then, let's see… My main opponent is that cocky pimp from Team Pride… But who's to say I won't accidently slip up and take down that chump from Team New Generation, or even better yet the leader of Team 5D's himself, Yusei Fudo! We have to defeat all the Duelists here one way or another, and accidents happen, after all…!"

Haizuru's smirk faded as he eyed the suspicious D-Wheeler from his side view mirror cutting a corner across the stadium track, narrowing his expression darkly while his hair fluttered in the wind behind him. "That man's a disgrace to Duelists everywhere… In addition to my mission as a member of Team Pride, this is a personal vendetta to put this man and his bootleg cards in his place once and for all! My pride won't stand for scum like him, official Duelist or not, to stain the honor of this tournament and its final participants!"

Wearing his most determined face, Yusei slammed the gas pedal and shot onto the field, his speed far outpacing the others. Thinking to himself, Yusei reiterated the thought that had been on his mind from the start of the tournament.

"_I'll win!"_

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Germany – Urteil Main Hideout<strong>

* * *

><p>The dimly lit flame of Kappler's candle flickered unstably, casting shapely shadows along the dark room of Kappler's personal office. Kappler, having just finished speaking but a moment ago, now stared firmly over at a slightly bewildered Mr. Fred with his hands folded on his wooden table. Fred, who was still holding a bloody nose he received thanks to receiving a face full of Yukiko's boot earlier, now fell flabbergasted before his leader.<p>

"Are you certain about this, _Heilandes_?" the gentleman sniffled through his bloody hand, shock in his voice and his eyes widening. "If you give that order, there's no telling what sort of chaos will ensue in Neo Domino City…!" Sweating a bit, Fred raised his free hand as he continued speaking. "On one hand, it could benefit us, but there is also the chance that it will back fire on us gravely! Once everything goes to hell, we'll quickly lose communication and be unable to give orders!"

"Naturally I am aware of the risks involved," Kappler said dryly, his eyes narrowing slightly beneath the shadows cast over his face by his handle. "However, given the current situation, as the leader of Urteil, I cannot simply sit back and allow Project A.D.'s to gain the upper hand. Throughout history, many leaders have vastly changed the history of the world by making such decisions, and this will be no different. But regardless of what changes occur because of this decision, my ultimate plan remains unchanged."

"But sir," Fred started, his tone slightly pleading, "I would strongly urge you to reconsider your options. Surely there must be another way to regain the balance of this struggle…!"

"My decision is final," Kappler replied swiftly, not even the slightest hint of hesitation in his voice. "I will make my move 24 hours from this time. Until then, I will instruct all the generals to continue on as scheduled so as to not raise suspicion. During that small window of time, I will work on regaining the final piece of my battalion… a certain rogue knight." Kappler inched his finger slightly toward the edge of his table to his right where his chess board sat with a black knight piece laying on its side.

Fred was about to speak again, but he quickly stopped himself. He could tell just by staring into the man's eyes that his decision would not change no matter how much he pleaded with him. Fred could only grip his side sharply to hold himself back from declaring his defiance to this utterly reckless plan.

"Now then," Kappler continued, reaching into his side pocket. "I will notify all the generals of my plans and place them on standby for my final orders."

There was a sudden silence between the two men as Kappler continued shifting through his clothing. Clearing his throat quietly, the leader removed his hand and began digging through his other pockets and even the pockets of his jacket hung over on the coat rack behind him. After a few more minutes of awkward searching, it quickly became apparent to Kappler that his communicator was not in his pocket where it was supposed to be. Fred blinked in confusion as the usually stoic leader was now sweating a bit uncomfortably.

Sighing, Kappler thought back to ten minutes earlier when Yukiko had hugged him. "Damn it all to hell," he grunted under his breath, slowly rising to his feet. Sighing, the Urteil leader's eyes shifted toward the open window where his mansion rested.

* * *

><p><strong>Japan – Neo Domino City <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dome Stadium <strong>

* * *

><p>Just as the four participants of the first match were preparing for their first turns, Jophiel stood along the hallway of the sidelines outside the fence surrounding the Dueling track that made up the encirclement of pit booths with his arms folded casually against his chest. The Psychic wore his usual arrogant smirk as a tattered and limping Murdock Willard stepped around the corner of the hallway into view.<p>

"Ahh! Just the man I wanted to see!" Jophiel cried, perking his head up a bit. The Psychic's grin widened as he scanned his eyes from the flustered Misaki over to the now grimacing old scientist. Gritting his teeth angrily, Murdock growled in reply, "What is the meaning of this?"

Silence befell the three, the two men sizing each other up through terrifying glares as the roar of the excited audience temporarily overtook their senses. Suddenly realizing he was still gripping his aching, bloodied shoulder, Murdock quickly let it drop back to his side. He then darted his eyes toward his faithful assistant, Misaki, who found it difficult to meet his eyes. "What the hell is going on here?" Murdock said again, this time with a slightly sharper tongue.

"Whoa! Scary, scary," Jophiel mocked, waving his hands sarcastically. "No need to get all _jealous_, you old perv! I was just keeping the…_lady_ company while I waited for you, that's all."

Murdock's scowl only deepened at this, staring at the man with nothing short of disgust in his eyes. "And what business do _you_ have with _me_?"

"Why, I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright," Jophiel replied with mock concern in his tone. "After _all,_ you got knocked around quite a bit out there." Jophiel's eyes lowered to the mess that used to resemble Murdock's Riding Suit that was now a torn, bloody disaster as well as the remains of the mask around his neck. "I was just _beside myself with worry_," he said, overdramatically twirling his hand around in the air.

"Lowly insect," Murdock growled under his breath, squeezing his bruised arm in frustration, disgust lingering on his face from his match against Harald.

Despite the pain in his body from his own EXPAIN System, Murdock was still up on his feet due to the several tests he had conducted on himself with the system in the past. He had obviously anticipated that he would end up Dueling with the system active and would suffer damage, so it was only natural that he would have taken such cautions. What was irritating him more than ever now was Kappler's continuous hold over his actions. That was definitely something he needed to deal with if he planned to move freely in the future…

Just as Murdock was shaking his fist at his side in fury, Misaki finally snapped out of her hesitant daze and ran over to him with concern in her voice. "Murdock-_sama_, are you all right?" As the woman tried to touch his arm out of concern, the old man responded with a sharp slap to knock her away. "Don't touch me, Emu! I'm extremely pissed off right now! More importantly, tell me the current status of the EXPAIN System! After the interference from the Gods' power, the system may have been strained quite a bit!"

"Y-Yes, Murdock-_sama_," Misaki said softly, rubbing her now stinging arm from the doctor's blow. "As you said, the system is currently operating at half of its strength. However, it is still functioning. I should be able to recover it if you give me time to reboot the system…"

Misaki flinched slightly when Murdock shot her a dark glare, but the twisted doctor finally gave in with a sigh and turned his head. "Whatever. Just make it snappy. I'm in no mood to waste here!"

"Of course," Misaki replied softly, lowering her eyes. Through the corner of her gaze, the woman could feel Jophiel's amused smile burning through her in its mockery.

"Do _try_ to actually _think_ about what I just said, darling Misaki," Jophiel purred, placing his hand over his hip. "I so hate having to repeat myself when the answer is so clearly in front of your eyes." Misaki met the Psychic's eyes one last time as she began turning away from him, his words echoing in her ears:

"_No matter what you do or how hard you try, he will never feel grateful for your efforts."_

"_He's kept you under his thumb for so long you don't know what to do without him ordering you around."_

Seeing the hesitant look in his servant's eyes, Murdock turned his head just enough to send Jophiel a chilling glare. "I'm in no mood for your nonsense. Find some other way to amuse yourself other than stalking me and brainwashing my assistant."

"Hey now, don't be like that," Jophiel replied defensively, shaking his hand out in front of him. "I know we don't always see eye-to-eye, but I'm actually one of your _biggest fans_, you know."

Murdock eyed the Psychic darkly one last time before turning his back to him with a scoff. "Emu, come."

Following reluctantly, Misaki gave Jophiel one last spiteful glance before following the researcher toward the corner in the direction of the Team Royalty pit booth.

"Leaving _already_?" Jophiel asked playfully, placing his hand over his hip as the two stopped briefly before turning the corner. "Well, I suppose you should get some rest after that _stellar performance_ of yours." With a smirk and a touch of his hat, Jophiel spun around toward the opposite direction. "_Take care_ of yourself now! Oh, and if you see Alf's mongrel around somewhere, tell him I said 'woof'."

After walking some distance, Jophiel stopped to give a light chuckle. "Well, that was mildly entertaining," he said out loud to himself. "I sure hope Freddy doesn't get too worked up over it. Oh well, I'm sure he'll get over it. I'm trying to _help_ the poor girl, after all." With another chuckle and a tap of his fingers over the rim of his fedora, Jophiel continued. "I wonder how this will turn out… You know what they say, you freak… 'Turnabout is fair play'. Now what to do now?"

Jophiel's gaze moved beyond the hallway of the pit booth back toward the city, as if he was scanning the area all at once. "Things seem to be calming down…for now. That spirit seems to be completely hiding her presence somehow. I can't sense her at all anymore. How…intriguing." Jophiel paused for a moment, staring off into space as if he was lost in thought. "Hmmm, I suppose I'll have to kill my time here for a while." The Psychic turned toward where Yusei and the others were racing alongside each other on the Dueling track.

…..

Misaki remained silent as she followed behind her master, half expecting the man to comment on her odd behavior in Jophiel's presence. To her surprise, however, the man said nothing as he made his way toward his seat where Etzel and Anselm sat looking rather bored, the other members of the team no longer present at all.

Just as Murdock was about to take his seat, however, sudden footsteps right behind him caused him to spin around out of reflex. Standing before him was none other than Mikage, Ushio, and Kazama from Security with a no-playing-around expression firm on their faces. Flashing his teeth in disgust, Murdock grunted in return, "And who the hell are you people?"

"We're members of the Security Special Task Force Unit," Mikage said, flashing her badge. "Dr. Murdock Willard, we hereby place you under arrest! Do not attempt to resist and put your hands behind your back!" Murdock spent a moment merely glaring in response, not budging an inch as Misaki watched with concern from behind him. Narrowing his eyes, Ushio slowly moved his hand in front of his jacket pocket. "Give it up, doctor," Ushio growled, wiggling his fingers threateningly. "If you try to resist in any way, I'll draw my weapon."

Returning the man's glare, Murdock's scowl suddenly stretched into a mocking grin. "So you're the dogs that fat oaf Hayato sent after me, huh? I knew he'd try something after I revealed my identity, but I'm afraid this is hardly the proper place for us to settle this. You see, the difference between you and me is as wide as the sky and the ground. While you subconsciously fear for the lives of the thousands of people in the audience around us even as you threaten me with your undrawn gun, I have no such mental restrictions."

"Don't test us!" Kazama growled, reaching his hand inside his pocket. "If you question our resolve-"

"Emu!"

Kazama and Ushio flinched slightly as the man called out to his assistant, who snapped out of her thoughts and immediately without hesitation drew two large pistols from her front pocket and raised them above Murdock's shoulders. Still grinning, Murdock continued in his mocking tone, "Emu is a highly trained super human I created. Her eyesight is ten times sharper than any cat's and her reflexes faster than any dog. Not to mention her fists being capable of smashing through solid rock. By all means, try to make a move other than turning around and heading back the way you came. If you move even a hair while facing me or touch me in any way, not only will Emu take the three of you down in the process, but over half the audience on the other side of the stadium along with you, women and children included!" The three Security agents were sweating fiercely now as Murdock made his declaration, noting Misaki's blank eyes looking at them with absolute resolve and loyalty. They had no doubt in their minds that she would do as he just said.

"So what will it be?" Murdock asked arrogantly, raising his hand teasingly. "Will you sacrifice your lives and the lives of thousands in order to kill me? Either way, I have no intention of being arrested. The call is yours…"

Misaki didn't recall much of what happened after that. It was strange to her, as if her mind suddenly went cloudy upon hearing the man she viewed as her father giving orders. It was as if she was moving on autopilot… However, she assumed that there was no longer a threat when she saw the three police officers hesitantly backing away slowly, lowering her pistols as a result. Saying nothing after that, Murdock merely took his seat at the head of the table beside Etzel, who merely scoffed at the doctor's presence.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>As the Dueling action continued inside the arena, the front entrance to the Dome Stadium finally started to clear as the few late stragglers got their tickets and headed inside. With the difficult morning madness behind him, the young Kaiba Corp associate manning the ticket booth gave a heavy sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "Oh man, what a crazy morning," he mumbled to one of his female coworkers sweeping the entrance way behind him. "Yeah," she replied, wiping her forehead. "That outburst was pretty weird. That weird woman suddenly started fighting with that eccentric geezer and then they just disappeared!"<p>

"You guys're just too soft," another male coworker wearing a baseball cap said with a smirk as he emptied a trashcan near the front entrance. "Too bad my shift didn't start earlier or I'd of put those two in their place! This is why that Kaiba asshole needs to give me a raise and a promotion, I'm tellin' ya! You guys'd be helpless without me here!"

"Yeah, yeah," the female coworker said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Save it for someone who cares, Tortalini. You keep saying all that and you've been working trash for three years now."

"How rude!" the coworker apparently named Tortalini snapped, flashing his teeth. "That Kaiba jerk just hasn't recognized my potential yet, is all! If the guy actually came here to watch my trash-emptying skills himself, he'd give me a promotion in a heartbeat, I tell ya!"

"Keep telling yourself that," the slick-haired ticket booth operator said with a sigh, drinking his iced coffee. "You really think Kaiba cares about grunts like us?"

"He will once I show him my skills!" Tortalini said, pointing to himself. "I'm tellin' ya, I'm the Garbage King over here!" Just as the coworker was saying this proudly, a sudden noise caught the workers' attention. With a sharp turn of their heads, they were shocked to see a motorcycle suddenly speeding up the street and into the front parking lot.

"Wh-What the hell's that?!" the slick brown-haired ticker booth operator cried, hopping out of his chair and placing his hand over his eyes to block out the sunlight so he could eye the bike better. Upon further glancing, the operator quickly noticed that the seat was empty. "What?! That motorcycle's unmanned! How could such a thing happen?!"

"Look out, Tortalini!" the female coworker cried just as the motorcycle came speeding right in front of the baseball cap coworker. "That bike's coming straight for you!"

"Stop right there, motorcycle!" Tortalini barked, raising his hands defensively. "Do you know who I am?! I own these Kaiba Corp parking lots! If ya think you're gonna just waltz in here and-"

Tortalini's epic speech came to an abrupt end along with his consciousness as the motorcycle smashed right into him, sending him flying into a pile of trash bags. "Tortalini! Stay with us!" the female coworker cried. "What about your dream?! You can't die here!"

"Open your eyes, Garbage King!" the ticket booth worker cried, tears welling in his eyes. "Think of all the trash bags just waiting for you out there! No one else can do it but you!"

As the two coworkers cried over the apparent death (unconsciousness) of their friend, the motorcycle crashed straight through the ticket booth, causing them to jump. "Wh-What?!"

"Is it a terrorist attack?! Someone's after President Kaiba's fortune?!"

As the two were freaking out, Lara's voice suddenly caught their attention as she casually walked right past them. The girl was holding her Romero plushy in one hand and Mel's abandoned Urteil communicator she happened to pick up in the other.

"So I told them they were all weirdoes and I left," Lara was saying into the communicator, completely oblivious to the Kaiba Corp workers staring on dumbfounded. "They were an odd group of people hanging out in some abandoned hideout underneath the stadium like they were plotting something fishy. Naturally I had to let them know they were weird."

Lara glanced down at the communicator's screen where Yukiko rubbed her chin in thought. _"They do sound like weirdoes," _the girl said, pausing for a moment as she found herself thinking. _"Why do they sound familiar?"_

"I don't know," Lara replied lazily, shrugging her shoulders as she stepped up toward the flaming hole in the front entrance she made with Varon's motorcycle. "They were super weird. They didn't even understand that locked doors are suspicious, so I had to blow it up. Just like this one." Lara pointed toward the now destroyed front gate to the stadium, stepping over the flaming rubble as she made her way inside.

Lara's movements were just a blur to the workers, as if she had somehow hidden her presence from them until she was far enough out of their reach. They barely even realized she was there until she was already through the front gate and inside the stadium entrance. When he finally realized what was going on, the ticket booth operator caught a glimpse of Lara inside and immediately raised his finger to point at her. "That woman! It's her from before! After her, Beth! President Kaiba and President Hayato told me that this woman was not allowed to enter until she met with them!"

Lara merely stuck her tongue out at the two, raising her zombie plushy above her head. "Romero says that was for Pearl Harbor!" Before the two could even start running, Lara had already rendered the two unconscious with a karate chop to the back of their necks.

The three coworkers still outside the front entrance gasped in shock at what they saw. "What should we do?!" Tortalini cried, his eyes as wide as saucers. "She's getting away!"

"What do you expect us to do?!"

"Yeah! You saw what she did!"

"W-Wait!" the female Kaiba Corp employee snapped, rising to her feet. "Wh-What do you think you're doing?! You can't just waltz in there without a ticket!"

"I don't think that's the issue here at this point," her coworker cut in flatly.

Lara completely ignored their complaints, having now entered through the front entrance and into the path leading into the stadium's interior. Yukiko was thinking over Lara's previous comment, finally replying through the screen. _"Yeah, locked doors are suspicious. My dad has a lot of locked doors around here."_

"…You should blow them up," Lara replied dryly, her expression flat.

Yukiko glanced off to the side, slightly rubbing her chin in thought for a few moments before speaking again. _"Speaking of weird, what's with all the noise in the background over there? Are you at a party or something?"_

"Ah, just ignore that," Lara said plainly, oblivious to the three coworkers she left behind now phoning Security. "I'm just blowing up suspicious doors."

"_Okay…?" _Yukiko said blankly, her eyes still scanning the wall of her room in thought. She was interrupted when Lara made Romero give out a short string of growls.

"Romero says he likes you, Yukiko," Lara said suddenly out of the blue as she continued to walk toward the stadium's interior.

There was a slight pause on the other end, Yukiko blinking a bit, before she responded. _"Well I like Romero, too."_

Lara made Romero growl again. "Romero says he would like to lick you all over."

Things went silent for a while, Yukiko blinking in confusion again, before Lara broke the silence. "Pervert Romero!" Lara started hitting Romero against the wall of the hallway, Yukiko watching her for a while over the screen before she started chuckling and then laughing. Lara stopped beating Romero against the wall upon hearing this. Lara then made Romero let out another stream of growls.

"Romero apologizes. He meant to say, 'you look very delicious'."

A smile came to Yukiko's face and she gave a slightly gushed response. _"Well thank you, Romero!"_

Lara made Romero growl again. "Romero says, 'No, thank you'."

Before Yukiko had the chance to respond again, a sudden knock at her door caught her attention. As she stepped into the daylight of the stadium, Lara glanced down to see Yukiko freaking out a bit.

"_Yukiko! Do you know where my...phone is!?"_

Kappler's voice was heard over the phone from behind the teen's door, his voice noticeably more accusing than questioning.

"_Damn it," _Yukiko was heard grumbling on the other end before turning toward the door behind her. _"Give me a moment! I'm...changing!" _

"_No, you're stalling. Open the door."_

"_How would you know I'm not changing!?"_

"_That's-"_

"_Do you have a camera in here!?"_

"_What!?"_

"_Oh my god! That's it, isn't it!? I really am too pretty for my own good!"_

Lara noticed that Yukiko's facial expression didn't match the horrified tone she was using to talk to the older man speaking to her from outside her door. Her rather flat expression matched that of Lara's. Lara wondered curiously if she was putting on an act of sorts to get her way, but quickly disregarded the thought since she had no particular interest in it.

"_No!" _Kappler argued on the other line. _"It's simple logic! There's no reason you would be changing your clothes this late at night since you always follow a strict schedule and retire for the night at 10:00 sharp! The fact that you're still awake is suspicious by itself."_

"_And how would you know when I change my clothes and go to bed!?" _Yukiko was heard shouting back, matching the man's irritated tone.

Kappler was heard grumbling in frustration outside the door as Yukiko turned back to Lara on the screen with a heavy sigh. _"Look, I need to go."_

"Alright," Lara nodded nonchalantly, dropping the hand she held the communicator in down toward her stomach. "We have to go, too. We need to punish a stadium of people for trying to keep zombies out." As Lara said this, she and Romero gave an epic pose as the light of the Dome Stadium shined down on them from up ahead.

"_Alright..." _Yukiko replied awkwardly as Kappler's voice was again heard from the other side of her bedroom door. "_Whatever that means."_

Yukiko and Lara nodded to each other before they both hung up.

After placing the communicator back in her dress' side pocket, Lara cracked her knuckles before lifting her head toward the crowd of spectators and the ongoing Duels. "Looks like things are getting pretty lively out there, Romero. These zombie haters are completely unaware of our presence! Now's the time! Let's go!"

Lara gave a sharp cry as she lunged forward, making Romero growl along with her as she ran out into the sidelines of the stadium.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Going back in time just a few minutes to before the Riding Duels began in the Dome Stadium, Yusei retained his fierce expression as he followed alongside the other D-Wheelers inside the track. Jonas and Haizuru had gone in the opposite direction, leaving Mako his opponent as the two D-Wheelers prepared to draw their starting hands.<p>

As he shot around a corner and past his team's pit booth, Yusei turned his head toward where Rua and Ruka were cheering him on alongside the others. With newfound determination, Yusei gripped the handle of his red, white, and black D-Wheel as the team's conversation just a few minutes earlier came rushing back into his head.

* * *

><p><strong>-10 Minutes Earlier-<strong>

* * *

><p>"So that's the idea I'm working with to deal with Team Fortune Ark," Yusei had said as the group walked out of the hospital toward the direction of the Dome Stadium right next door. "What do you guys think?"<p>

"Sounds worth discussing further," Jack said sternly, "but we have to defeat Team New Generation before we can worry about them or Urteil. There's no point wasting time on the other team when we haven't secured our position in the Semi-Finals yet." The team leader nodded to this, rubbing his chin as he led the group toward the stadium's entrance. "You're right. It won't do any good to count our eggs before they hatch, after all."

"Do you have any ideas for dealing with them, Yusei?" Aki asked, turning toward the scientist curiously and the others following her gaze. Yusei shook his head lightly, folding his arms against his chest. "We don't know enough about Pirate Keith's and Hell-Eyes' decks. I do have some ideas to try, but it's hard to say how they'll work against a group that intelligent." Hearing this, Jack gave a light scoff and a smile with a shrug of his arms. "We've been up against worst odds before. I'm not too worried about it."

"About that," Rua suddenly said, stopping in his tracks as his friends turned toward him. "Ruka and I were talking a bit while you were checking on Crow," the young man continued, his fist clenched against his side. "What do you guys think about switching up the lineup this time around? You still haven't handed the official order in yet, did you, Yusei?"

Yusei's mouth opened slightly, taken aback by Rua's comment. "No, I haven't. I was going to hand it in when we go back. What did you guys have in mind?" Yusei and the other two eyed Rua and Ruka carefully, noting their sudden shift in hardened in expressions. "You said yourself before that Pirate Keith and Hell-Eyes are exceptional strategists," Ruka said, narrowing her eyes. "In that case, they're likely plotting heavily against us, but they also likely expect Yusei to be the Last Wheeler like usual. With that in mind, they likely planned to have their strongest members, Keith and Hell-Eyes, fighting in the last two matches and leaving their weaker members in the first three since they know the chances of defeating three of us in a row are slim."

"In that case," Rua continued, raising a hand as the other members watched on with interest, "what if we change things up and send both Yusei and Jack out first. Even with their intellect, there's no way they'd expect us to do that, right?"

"I see," Jack said, placing his hand over his hip. "It's a smart strategy in theory, but that means either you or Ruka will have to fight against Pirate Keith or Hell-Eyes. You've definitely gotten stronger for sure, but are you sure you're up to that? Like Yusei said, we're facing against completely unknown territory with their decks. Even me and Yusei will have trouble against them."

"That's exactly why the enemy won't be expecting it," Ruka said, a soft smile coming to her lips. "If we catch them off guard, we may just have a chance. Plus, we're also members of Team 5D's. If we can't hold our own against Team New Generation, how can we fight against Urteil? This is something the two of us decided we need to do in order to overcome our fears. So please!" Yusei, Jack, and Aki seemed slightly hesitant when the young woman lowered her head respectively, her brother quickly joining her. "Please let us fight against Keith and Hell-Eyes!" Rua added.

"What?!" Jack cried, raising his hand. "You both want to go last? Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Silence fell over the group for several minutes before Yusei finally flashed the twins a bright smile. "Okay, why not? Let's try it! Surely you believe in them, right Jack?"

Jack finally returned a smile, scoffing lightly while turning his head away. "It's not like I don't trust them. I just want to make sure they know what it is they're getting into. If we leave this in their hands, they're going to have to work harder than ever!"

Raising their heads, the siblings smiled brightly and seemed overjoyed by their friends holding faith in them. "Just leave it to us!" Rua said, grinning and flashing a thumbs-up. "We're members of the strongest team out there! You can depend on us, guys!"

Aki couldn't help but smile to herself as the group once again started walking toward the front entrance of the stadium. "In that case," Yusei said, "let's hurry up and get our lineup submitted."

* * *

><p><strong>-Present-<strong>

* * *

><p>As Yusei lowered his hand over his deck to draw his cards, he shot one final glance toward Rua and Ruka before cutting sharply around a nearby corner. "Now that we've placed our faith in you, all that's left is to win!" With determination flashing in his eyes, Yusei held up his starting hand of five cards. Riding beside him, Mako did the same. Behind the two, Haizuru and Jonas also gathered their cards, both wearing intense smirks.<p>

Over in the Team New Generation pit booth, both Pirate Keith and Hell-Eyes forced smirks on their faces despite their obvious surprise. "Those guys sure pulled a fast one on us," Keith grunted, sweating slightly. "I never thought they'd send their strongest Duelist in first. Just what the hell are they planning?"

"It's a clever strategy to throw us off," Hell-Eyes said with a laugh, folding his hands in front of him as his sunglasses caught a ray of sunlight. "As they guessed, the two of us are slated to enter the final two matches. Mako, our weakest player, is up against Yusei. Truthfully speaking, there's virtually no way for him to defeat someone of Yusei's caliber. The first match may as well already belong to Team 5D's. But…" Hell-Eyes lowered his brows slightly, lifting his folded hands off the table. "The question now is who they intend to send to fight against the two of us. Given their remaining members, the likely candidates will be Jack Atlas and Aki Izayoi. So what exactly are you plotting…Yusei?"

In the Team 5D's booth, the twins watched Yusei with fierce eyes, both gripping the table in front of them hard. It would be a complete like for the siblings to say they were terribly nervous about the situation, but compared to the battles that waited for them up ahead, this was a minimal challenge at best. They knew their team couldn't count on them if they didn't have the courage to face such incredible odds. Despite their teammates knowing this was a risky gamble, Ruka and Rua felt nothing short of honored that they were willing to give them a chance despite the terrible odds.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Out in the stadium, Jonas got things started as he drew a card off his deck with a swipe of his hand. "Since I'm so great and faster, I take the first turn! Draw!"<p>

**[Judgment 1 / Pride 1]**

**[Jonas' LP: 4000]**

**[Haizuru's LP: 4000]**

"Here goes!" Jonas chuckled, his eyes widening slightly arrogantly above his face mask as he inserted a card into his Duel Disk. "I set one Monster face-down in Defense Position! I then set a card face-down! Turn end!"

As the two cards manifested out on the track, Haizuru smirked softly as he placed his hand over his deck. "All that talk and that's your first move, huh?" he mocked as his black mullet waved a bit in the wind. "Though I expected as much from you after seeing you in the last match! It's my turn! Draw!"

**[Judgment 2 / Pride 2]**

**[Haizuru's LP: 4000]**

As he lifted his drawn card and glanced at it, Haizuru immediately slapped it down on his Duel Disk. "I Summon Battlestorm in Attack Position!" he called, manifesting a bird-like warrior with dark grey feathers.

**[Battlestorm: LV4/1700/1000] **

"And Battlestorm's effect activates!" Haizuru said, raising his hand. "He gains 100 Attack Points for every face-up Winged Beast-Type Monster I control, including himself!"

**[Battlestorm's ATK: 1700 - 1800]**

"No go, Battlestorm!" Haizuru called, pointing his finger toward Jonas' field. "Attack his set Monster!" Obeying, the bird warrior used its salons to slice through the face-down horizontal card, revealing the image of a small pink button-shaped creature that quickly exploded after being chopped in half.

**[Batteryman Micro-Cell: LV1/100/100] [Defense Position]**

"Hmmmm," Haizuru hummed, raising his eyebrows as his Monster returned to his side of the track. "As usual, your deck is so obviously unbalanced. Since you don't have a Batteryman Deck, you can't Special Summon another Batteryman Monster through its effect, though you can still draw a card from your deck, right?" Haizuru said mockingly, running his hand through his hair. "So you're trying to gather the Exodia parts, right? Well, we can't have that, so I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn." With one eye closed, Haizuru continued goading his opponent in his arrogant tone. "I wonder if you'll be able to play Exodia before I wipe the floor with you."

Riding right across from him, Jonas let out a sharp grunt in reply. "Boast while you can, trash! During your End Phase, I'm activating the Continuous Trap Card, Forbidden Zone!" Jonas let out a laugh as the card flipped face-up, casting its grey film over the roof of the stadium. "As long as this card remains face-up on the field, I can activate any Spell Card from my deck without penalty! Such a shame it is that I'm the only Duelist here who can use this effect, huh?!" Still laughing, Jonas glanced past Haizuru toward where Yusei and Mako were up ahead, who glanced over their shoulder to meet his taunting gaze. Haizuru, however, merely chuckled in reply. "Trying to goad the others who aren't even your opponents? Just how stupid are you?"

Just up ahead, Yusei returned his gaze to the cards in his hand and after stealing the first corner wasted no time in starting his turn. "I take the first turn! Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 1 / New Generation 1]**

**[Yusei's LP: 4000]**

**[Mako's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Dash Warrior in Attack Mode!" Yusei said as his red robotic Monster sped across the track beside him on its wheel feet.

**[Dash Warrior: LV3/600/1200]**

"Then I set one card face-down!" Yusei said, inserting the card as it appeared behind his robot. "Turn end!"

"Huh?" Rua said suddenly over in the 5D's booth, leaning forward against the table. "He played a weaker Monster in Attack Mode with a face-down card? Isn't that a bit too obvious?" Beside him, Ruka had a similar reaction. "That's a bit of an odd move for Yusei, isn't it?"

"My turn!" Mako cried excitedly, swiping his card off his deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 2 / New Generation 2]**

**[Mako's LP: 4000]**

"Such an obvious trap won't scare me off!" Mako said with a grin, slapping a card down. "My courage's like that of a raging sea storm! I Summon Giant Red Seasnake in Attack Position!" Slithering beside its master, the eel-like water red and blue creature gave a hiss as it eyes Yusei's weaker Monster.

**[Giant Red Seasnake: LV4/1800/800]**

"Go, Giant Red Seasnake!" Mako ordered with a point of his finger. "Attack Dash Warrior! Tear it apart with your sharp fangs!"

**[Dash Warrior's ATK: 600]**

"Go on an' activate your Trap! I dare you!" cried Mako with a laugh as his warrior headed right for the robot. Yusei merely stared, however, as the snake tore through his robot, causing him to flinch slightly from the feedback of the attack.

**[Yusei's LP: 4000 - 2800]**

**[5D's SC: 2 - 1]**

"Wh-What?!" Mako cried, eyes widening slightly as his sea snake returned. "Why didn't you activate your set card? You purposely allowed your weak Monster to be destroyed and your Life to drop so much so early in the match? What are you thinking?"

"What _is_ Yusei thinking?!" Rua cried, grabbing his head. "He didn't have a plan after all?!" Beside him, Aki narrowed her eyes as she closely observed Yusei's seemingly flat reaction to the damage he took. "He must be planning something we're not able to see yet," she said softly. "Yusei knows his Monsters inside and out. Dash Warrior's effect that increases its Attack Points by 1200 during the Damage Step only activates when it attacks. He knew he'd take damage if he left it in Attack Position on his opponent's turn, and such an obvious mistake isn't like Yusei." Jack said nothing as he watched, narrowing his eyes as if he knew something the others didn't.

"Not sure what you're tryin' to do," Mako said, "but I'll set one card face-down to end my turn! Why don't ya try a bit harder this time!?"

…..

"I set one Monster face-down in Defense Position and two set cards! Turn end!"

As Jonas' cards appeared out on the track, Haizuru gave a sudden lift of his arm as his own card flipped up. "During your End Phase, I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Robbin' Goblin! Now when a Monster I control inflicts damage to your Life Points, you have to discard a random card from your hand!"

"Tch," Jonas groaned in disgust, eyeing his current hand. "So your plan is to force me to discard Exodia from my hand, huh? I'll tell you now that your pathetic little attempt won't stop me!"

"We'll just see, won't we?" Haizuru smirked as he drew another card off his deck. "It's my turn!"

**[SC: Judgment 4 / Pride 4]**

**[Haizuru's LP: 4000]**

"I activate a Speed Spell from my hand! Summon Speeder!" Haizuru started, revealing the card before inserting it into his Duel Disk. "When I have four or more Speed Counters, I can Special Summon one Level Four or lower from my hand, but it can't attack this turn! I Special Summon Harpie Lady 1!" Appearing beside the male bird warrior was the classic dark pink-haired Harpie Lady with her extremely revealing attire and her dangerous talons.

**[Harpie Lady 1: LV4/1300/1400] [Attack Position]**

"Then Harpie Lady 1's effect activates!" Haizuru continued with a smile. "As long as she remains face-up on the field, all Wind-Attribute Monsters I control gain 300 Attack Points!"

**[Harpie Lady 1's ATK: 1300 - 1600]**

**[Battlestorm's ATK: 1800 - 2100]**

"And because I control another Winged Beast Monster, Battlestorm gains another 100 Attack Points!"

**[Battlestorm's ATK: 2100 - 2200]**

"But I'm not done yet!" Haizuru continued, pressing a button on his D-Wheel as he cut around a corner on the track. "I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing three of my Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! Come, Harpie Lady 2!" Appearing beside the increasing Winged Beast army was another Harpie with short red hair and sharper eyes wearing the same skimpy clothing.

**[Harpie Lady LV4/1300/1400] [Attack Position]**

**[Pride's SC: 4 - 1]**

**[Harpie Lady 2's ATK: 1300 - 1600]**

**[Battlestorm's ATK: 2200 - 2300]**

"Then Battlestorm's effect activates! Once per turn, when I control three or more Winged Beasts, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card my opponent controls! I destroy the card to the far right!" Battlestorm charged up its talons with energy gathered from its ally Harpies before shooting the white stream straight toward the card in front of Jonas' D-Wheel. As the beam hit, however, Jonas gave a light scoff. "Fool! You just targeted the Trap Card, Jar of Greed! I'll draw one card from my deck before it's destroyed!" A large red pot with an evil grin on its face appeared as the card melted away, shattering and triggering Jonas' Duel Disk. Haizuru looked a bit peeved by this, turning his head away in disgust as Jonas added a new card to his hand.

"Hmph!" Haizuru scoffed, taking yet another card from his hand. "Regardless, I still haven't Normal Summoned yet this turn! Show yourself, Harpie Lady 3!" On cue, the third Harpie with spiky blue hair appeared with a raise of her claws.

**[Harpie Lady 3: LV4/1300/1400] [Attack Position]**

**[Harpie Lady 3's ATK: 1300 - 1600]**

**[Battlestorm's ATK: 2300 - 2400] **

"Battle!" Haizuru declared with a shoot of his arm. "Go, Harpie Lady 2! Attack Jonas' face-down Monster! Scratch Attack!" As the red-haired Harpie drove her claws through the face-down card, a large train-like creature with red eyes and sharp fangs appeared.

**[Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive: LV4/1400/1000] [Defense Position]**

"Another Monster meant to draw a card?" Haizuru asked with a smirk, giving a light shrug of his shoulders. "Too bad for you, but when Harpie Lady 2 attacks and destroys a Flip Monster in battle, it negates its Flip Effects. You won't be drawing another card this turn."

Jonas growled at this, but said nothing. "Next," Haizuru continued with a point, "Harpie Lady 1 attacks directly! Scratch Crusher!" Jonas could do nothing but raise his arms in front of his chest as the Harpie slashed her claws across them, drawing blood and sending him sliding a bit and grunting in pain.

**[Jonas' LP: 4000 - 2400]**

**[Judgment's SC: 4 - 3]**

"Next," Haizuru continued, twirling his hangs with his finger, "the effect of the Continuous Trap, Robbin' Goblin, activates! Discard the middle card in your hand to the Graveyard!" Flashing his teeth, Jonas lifted the card and revealed it as The Left Arm of the Forbidden One before sending it into his Graveyard Slot. Looking quite pleased with the card Jonas discarded and his good intuition, Haizuru continued. "Finally, I attack directly with Battlestorm!"

As the bird warrior attempted to dive bomb Jonas through the chest, Jonas gave a sudden jerk of his arm in response. "You think I'll let you beat me that easily?! Trap Card, activate! Draining Shield!" Haizuru gasped slightly as the card emitted a stream of orange light that attached to Battlestorm's chest, sucking its life energy and causing its speed to decrease before it could make contact with Jonas. "This card activates when the opponent's Monster attacks! It then negates the attack and increases my Life by the attacking Monster's total Attack Power!" Jonas gave a sharp cackle as his card sent the energy into his body, healing the previous scratches on his arm as a result. "As you can see, I'm now in tip-top shape again, fool!"

**[Jonas' LP: 2400 - 4800]**

Forcing a smirk, Haizuru merely took another card from his hand. "I guess you'll be tougher to beat than I gave you credit for. In that case, I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

…

Not far down the track from Haizuru, Yusei was just placing his hand over his deck as he entered into his turn. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 2 / New Generation 3]**

**[Yusei's LP: 2800]**

After glancing at the card he just drew, Yusei immediately played it out onto the field. "I Summon Shield Wing in Defense Mode." Joining Yusei's red robot, the small green dragon-like creature gave a shriek as it spread its boney wings defensively out in front of Yusei's D-Wheel.

**[Shield Wing: LV2/0/900] **

Driving beside him, Mako gave a light scoff as he watched the creature. "Shield Wing; a Monster with the ability to not be destroyed up to twice per turn. A typical Yusei Fudo move, but that ain't workin' on me today, guy! When a Monster is Summoned, my Trap Card, Torrential Tribute, activates!" Yusei's stoic expression stayed firm as a massive wave washed over both D-Wheelers and their Monsters, soaking both players as well as splashing over Haizuru and Jonas up ahead, both shielding their eyes.

"Torrential Tribute destroys all our Monsters on the field!" Mako shouted mockingly, his sea snake and both of Yusei's Monsters instantly drowning and shattering. Mako gave a light laugh as Yusei stared over at him flatly. "Now you got nothin' to protect you!" Mako cried, pumping his fist excitedly. "The terror of the deep is about to drown the legend of Neo Domino City!"

After staring for a minute, Yusei finally moved a card from his hand out into his Duel Disk. "I set one card face-down. Turn end."

Yusei's friends in the 5D's booth were looking a bit concerned now, noticing Yusei's sudden lack of interest in the Duel. "What's up with Yusei all of a sudden?" Rua asked, sweating nervously as he gripped the back of his chair behind him. "He's not mad that we asked him to take the first match, is he? Don't you think he's taking this Duelist lightly, even if he's not particularly strong?"

"I don't think that's it," Aki said, folding her arms as she watched the team leader closely. "This is Yusei we're talking about. There's nothing he does that has no meaning, and he's not the type to take any Duelist lightly. Yusei always says that everything has a purpose and a hidden strength, after all." Jack and Ruka narrowed their eyes slightly, not adding to the conversation but still keeping their eyes glued on Yusei closely.

"_Whoa nelly!" _cried MC excitedly into the intercom. _"The Duel King Yusei Fudo suddenly finds himself in a desperate pinch with no Monsters on the field and it's Mako Tsunami's turn! What will he do?!"_

"That's an easy one!" cried Mako with a grin as he gave his arm a good twist above his deck. "He's gonna surrender his title here and now, 'coz I'm gonna defeat him! It's my turn! Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 3 / New Generation 4]**

**[Mako's LP: 4000]**

"Here goes!" Mako grinned, slapping his card down. "I Summon Armed Sea Hunter in Attack Mode!" Beside Mako emerged a large finned creature with a lower body similar to the Lochness Monster and the top half of a purple crocodile. It held a bow and arrow in each of its respective hands.

**[Armed Sea Hunter: LV4/1800/400]**

"Then I activate Final Speed World!" Mako continued, pushing a button on the front panel of his D-Wheel. "By removing three Speed Counters, I Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! Come out, Aqua Serpent!" Another red sea creature joined the sea monster, aiming its fangs right toward Yusei.

**[Aqua Servant: LV4/1500/1200] [Attack Position]**

**[New Generation's SC: 4 - 1]**

"Now, both of my Monsters will attack you directly!" Mako cried, swinging his arm forward as the sea creatures slithered forward on the dirt track. "They may be weak on land, but they're strong enough to put an end to the washed up Duel King's career! With a combined total of 3300 Attack Points, my Monsters will wash your 2800 Life Points away to next century! Go!"

"Oh no!" Rua cried, freaking out. "If this attack goes through, Yusei's gonna lose!"

As the two Monsters were about to shoot down Yusei, the scientist gave a sudden raise of his hand, holding up a card. Mako's mouth suddenly shot open when the attacks were blocked by a skinny metal scarecrow made out of junk wearing a witch's hat. Bending from the impact, the scarecrow just managed to force the creatures back to Mako's side of the track before it shattered.

"Yes!" Rua cried, breathing a sigh of relief as he sank back into his chair. "I should have known Yusei wouldn't be defeated by something like that! I'm getting too nervous here!" The other three members didn't seem very surprised by this move, saying nothing as they watched their leader survive the attempted assault.

"Wh-What the heck was that?!" Mako cried, sweating a bit. "How'd that thing block my attack?"

"When my opponent's Monster declares a Direct Attack," Yusei explained calmly, "I can discard Swift Scarecrow from my hand in order to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Now you can't deplete the rest of my Life this turn."

"Th-Then…" Mako stuttered, pointing his finger cautiously, "you knew I had Torrential Tribute face-down all along? Or was it just luck?"

"I watched your playing style carefully during the last Duel you and your teammates had with Team Mythology," Yusei said, a sudden smile coming to his face as he turned toward Mako. "During your match, it became obvious that your deck is a Beat Stick-styled Water Deck; a Water-Attribute deck consisting of classic Aqua-Type and Sea Serpent-Type Monsters designed to play powerful Level Four Monsters and leave your opponent wide open using Torrential Tribute. Since I knew you'd definitely try to destroy Shield Wing and Dash Warrior, two of my lower level Monsters used for my Synchro Summons, I held onto my more powerful Monsters and allowed them to spring your trap!"

Mako was sweating bullets at this point as Yusei continued his explanation. "I'd be willing to bet that your hand contains nothing but Level Four Beat Stick Monsters and Speed Spells at this point. In your team's match against Team Mythology, you passed along Monsters and Speed Spells in order to defeat your earlier opponents and then give Hell-Eyes the Speed Spells he needed to burn away the fourth player's Life easily. But you made one miscalculation…" Yusei's smirk widened as he raised his finger toward Mako. "I don't plan on giving you the time to collect the Speed Spells you need to carry out Hell-Eyes' strategy!"

With Mako turning red and getting embarrassed by Yusei's ability to completely call him out on his moves, Hell-Eyes gave a cackle in the Team New Generation pit booth. "Damn guy's a smartass for sure! He saw right through my strategy after we only used it once!" Grinning, Hell-Eyes placed his fingers over the edge of his sunglasses as he continued. "Unfortunately for you, Yusei Fudo, I've got another plan cooked up. I knew from the start that such an obvious strategy wouldn't work against you and your friends!"

"I e-end my turn!" Mako stammered, trying to calm himself down. "Don't think you've won just because you figured out our strategy!"

"I'd have beaten the crap out of him if he lost that easily," Jack scoffed, smirking. "Naturally, I knew what he was up to from the beginning. You guys need to have more faith in our team leader. Even after ten years, Yusei hasn't grown so rusty that some punk literally wet behind the ears could get the better of him!" Ruka and Aki laughed half-heartedly at Jack's witty pun.

Out on the track, Haizuru gave a warm laugh as he glanced over toward Tatsuya and the rest of his friends in the Team Pride booth. "As Tatsuya said, these guys will be tough opponents for us. Yusei makes the punk I'm dealing with now look like a newborn, for crying out loud." As he said that, Haizuru's eyes shifted back toward Jonas, who was mumbling under his breath as he made strange movements with his hands.

Noticing Haizuru's glare, Jonas gave a soft giggle under his breath. "While you fools had your attention on Yusei and his little speech, I was having a little fun with my hands," Jonas said in a half whisper. "Being the master of card tricks and magic I am, I bet none of you even noticed the switch I just made." Eyes giddy, Jonas raised his voice as he finally announced his turn. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 4 / Pride 2]**

**[Haizuru's LP: 4800]**

With a gleam in his eye, Jonas worked his hidden hand as he shifted a card he was hiding in his sleeve with the card he just drew, adding to the other few cards he had already switched when everyone was focused on Yusei. "I activate the Spell Card, Painful Choice, from my hand!" Jonas said, lifting the card out in front of him. "This card allows me to select five cards from my deck and reveal them to my opponent," he explained, shifting through his deck as he spoke and picking the cards of his choice. "My opponent then chooses one of the five cards, and I then add that card to my hand while the remaining cards are sent to the Graveyard."

"Trying to get an Exodia piece in your hand again?" Haizuru asked dryly, twirling his bangs with his fingers. "It's no us-" Haizuru's voice trailed off suddenly as Jonas revealed the five cards, his eyes widening slightly. "You…! Why did you select those cards…?!"

Laughing, Jonas held up the five cards he selected for all to see; Mystic Piper, Right Arm of the Forbidden One, Exodia the Forbidden One, Right Leg of the Forbidden One, and Left Leg of the Forbidden One. Sweating a bit, Haizuru's tone grew deeper as he opened his mouth to speak. "Are you trying to mess around with me? Obviously I'm going to have you send the Exodia parts to the Graveyard! Add Mystic Piper to your hand already, you bastard!"

"As you wish," Jonas said with a chuckle, lowering the card to his chest along with his other cards. "You seem a bit pale. Are you feeling okay? Does the very presence of Exodia make you nervous? Knowing I hold four of the cards _so close_ to my hand must make you _sick to your stomach_…" As Haizuru flashed his teeth threateningly, Jonas gave a subtle shift of his hand, sliding yet another card under his other wrist band into his hand and switching it with Mystic Piper. Eyes sparkling, Jonas raised his cards back up and slid the Exodia parts into his Graveyard Slot. "Rest assured. The cards making you piss your pants are safely tucked away in the Graveyard." Pausing for a brief second, the man's eyes then stretched wickedly as he raised the card he just slipped into his hand. "Or _are_ they?! Did you think you'd be safe if Exodia was sent to the Graveyard! Allow me to show you just how wrong you are! I activate the Spell Card, Contract with Exodia!"

Seeing the card, Haizuru immediately understood what the man was aiming for. "So you were hiding a rare card like that…! Now your move makes sense…!'

"Too little, too late!" Jonas laughed, shooting his arm off to his side. "When I have all five Exodia parts in my Graveyard, I can use Contract with Exodia to Special Summon the great Exodia Necross from my hand! Exodia is now reborn as a God of Death!" Jonas gave a mighty cackle as the field around him darkened, a dark blue fog emitting from his Duel Disk. As the fog concealed his darkened eyes, a black pentagram symbol appeared out in front of him on the field.

"So that's what the bastard was aiming for," Fynn muttered in the Team Judgment booth, leaning back in his chair looking bored. "I'm sure the idiot had to switch cards around again to get both those damn things. Him and his damn annoying card tricks, as usual."

In the Team Pride booth, Tatsuya showed no emotion as the large shadow emerged in front of Jonas' D-Wheel. His teammates, on the other hand, bar Justin, were freaking out. "Haizuru could be in a really bad situation if he's not careful!" Hikari cried, shaking her fists up and down. "I hope he's got a plan!"

Still laughing, the full dark blue body of Exodia's corpse stood firmly above Haizuru and his Harpies, a blue mist surrounding its massive chained frame. "Arise, Exodia Necross!" Jonas cried, shooting his arm forward confidently.

**[Exodia Necross: LV4/1800/0] [Attack Position]**

Not far up ahead, Yusei was in the middle of drawing his card when the large Monster caught his attention. Yusei and the rest of his teammates turned toward the mighty creature, eyes widening slightly. "Exodia Necross…?!" Yusei cried, his eyes shifting from the dark beast down to Haizuru, who was staring up with a rightfully concerned expression. "They even have rare cards like that at their disposal…?!"

"Whoa!" Mako grunted, sweating a bit at the presence of the beast. "What's with that totally rare card?! It's giving me the shivers!"

Laughing again, Jonas wasted no time whipping his finger forward as he sent his Monster into battle. "Now go, Exodia Necross! Attack Harpie Lady 1!"

**[Harpie Lady 1's ATK: 1600] **

Knowing he had to focus on his own match, Yusei returned his attention to his Duel and continued with his turn. "I Summon Drill Synchron in Attack Mode!" Appearing by Yusei's side was a small ball-shaped machine with round eyes, blue drill arms, and a yellow drill-like horn sticking out of its top.

**[Drill Synchron: LV3/800/300] **

"Then I-" Yusei cut off when he saw Exodia Necross' massive fist soaring right toward him where Harpie Lady 1 attempted to escape just a few feet away. Grunting, Yusei was forced to shift his weight in order to avoid Exodia's fist scraping against his D-Wheel. As he sped past the creature, Jonas met his eyes and gave a laugh. "Whoops, so sorry! But I did say I might _accidently _take you out in the battle, didn't I?" Jonas continued to laugh as Yusei gritted his teeth, finally driving out of the Urteil grunt's sight with Mako nervously following behind.

Clicking his teeth in annoyance, Haizuru gave a flick of his wrist as Exodia's fist was inches away from his Harpie. "Trap Card, activate! Icarus Attack! By releasing a Winged Beast-Type Monster I control, I can destroy up to two cards on the field! I release Harpie Lady 2 in order to destroy your Exodia Necross before the attack goes through!" As the Harpie vanished off the field, a massive lightning bolt shot through the grey layer of Forbidden Zone in the sky above and headed straight toward the incoming Exodia. Jonas merely scoffed in response.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>At the same time, Yusei shook off his interference from Jonas and continued on with his turn. "I activate Speed Spell – Summon Speeder from my hand!" Yusei said, inserting the card. "When I have four or more Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand!"<p>

**[SC: 5D's 4 / New Generation 2]**

**[Yusei's LP: 2800]**

"I Special Summon Gauntlet Warrior!" Yusei said, his armored warrior appearing and raising his red right arm shield. "The Monster Special Summoned by Summon Speeder can't attack during this turn."

**[Gauntlet Warrior: LV3/400/1600] [Attack Position]**

With his two Monsters in front of him, Yusei gave a jolt of his arm as he turned a sharp corner. "I'm Tuning my Level Three Drill Synchron with my Level Three Gauntlet Warrior!" Mako narrowed his eyes through Yusei's rearview mirror as the intense green light surrounded the Dueling track, enshrouding the two warriors in glowing rings of energy.

**(3+3=6)**

"Clustering forces become the lance which pierces the Earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Make it shatter, Drill Warrior!" Emerging from the light, Yusei's robotic Synchro Monster with yellow armor and sharp drills for hands gave a roar as it flexed its weapons in front of its master.

**[Drill Warrior: LV6/2400/2000] [Attack Position]**

"Go, Drill Warrior!" Yusei immediately declared, sending his Monster into battle. "Attack Aqua Serpent! Drill Lance!" Both Mako and his small serpent freaked out as the warrior's drill pierced straight through it, sending fresh sushi scattering across the dirt track before the pieces shattered.

**[Aqua Serpent's ATK: 1500]**

**[Mako's LP: 4000 - 3100]**

"Then I activate the Continuous Trap, Synchro Blast!" Yusei continued just as Mako was catching his breath from the assault. "Once per turn, when a Synchro Monster I control attacks an opponent's Monster, my opponent receives 500 points of damage!" Mako grunted again as the card blasted him, causing the younger teen to flinch.

**[Mako's LP: 3100 - 2600]**

"Turn end!" Yusei declared, letting his arm fall to his side.

…

At the same time across the track, Haizuru's Icarus Attack Trap Card sent a bolt of lightning straight toward Exodia Necross, but to his dismay the electricity merely bounced off the walking corpse's body without so much as a scratch. Gasping, Haizuru immediately shielded his face as Exodia's attack continued, smashing through his Harpie and blasting him a few inches across the track. Grunting in pain, Haizuru began to sweat as his previously untouched LP finally fell.

**[Haizuru's LP: 4000 - 3800]**

"Nice try!" Jonas cried, laughing his ass off at the man's failed attempt. "But as long as the five pieces of Exodia remain in my Graveyard, Exodia Necross is virtually indestructible! It's unaffected by Spells, Traps, and Monster Effects, and it can't be destroyed in battle!" Haizuru gritted his teeth, realizing he had made a critical miscalculation. Continuing, Jonas raised his hand arrogantly. "Thanks to your blunder, you've lost two Winged Beast Monsters! With Harpie Lady 1's absence, all your Monsters lose 300 Attack Points! And Battlestorm loses an additional 200 points!"

**[Harpie Lady 3's ATK: 1600 - 1300]**

**[Battlestorm's ATK: 2400 - 1900]**

"In other words," Jonas continued with a giggle, "your life is now in my hands! I set two cards and end my turn!" As Jonas continued to laugh while his card appeared out on the track, Haizuru wiped sweat from his forehead as he glanced over to where Yusei and Mako were squaring off, with Mako nervously looking through his hand as he made his turn. Eyeing Yusei, Haizuru finally forced a smile while he positioned his hand over his deck. "This is no good. No good at all. I'm fighting alongside the legendary Yusei Fudo, for crying out loud! If I play this sloppily, I'll tarnish the honor of Team Pride!"

"Honor?" Jonas repeated mockingly, swinging his arm to the side. "You lost all your pride the second you entered this Duel against the great me! I'll leave you an empty shell of your former self after I humiliate you in front of the entire world on international television!"

"Well thanks for the additional motivation!" Haizuru smirked, finally swiping a card off his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 5 / Pride 3]**

**[Haizuru's LP: 3800]**

Glancing at the card he just drew, Haizuru's smirk widened, his eyes shifting toward Jonas' back and into his mirror. "It's time I reveal a new breed of Harpie the likes of which you've never seen! I Summon Harpie Prince in Defense Position!" Jonas' eyes softened a bit as a male winged creature appeared on the field on his knees, wearing a light armor around his chest.

**[Harpie Prince: LV3/800/600]**

"Harpie…Prince?" Jonas muttered, in a partial state of shock. _"Incredible!" _MP cried over the intercom, his voice cracking. _"A male Harpie?! I've never even heard of such a thing!"_

"I activate Harpie Prince's effect!" Haizuru said with a smirk, raising his hand out in front of his chest as he soared along the track. "When Harpie Prince is successfully Summoned, I can Special Summon Harpie Princess from my hand, deck, or Graveyard! Come from my deck, my princess!" In a puff of smoke, a petite girl Harpie appeared, her undeveloped wings perched out in front of her.

**[Harpie Princess: LV2/500/500] [Defense Position]**

**[Battlestorm's ATK: 1900 - 2100]**

"Now that I have three Winged Beasts on the field," Haizuru said, "I activate Battlestorm's effect once again to destroy your set card!" As the beam of energy approached, Jonas gave a snap of his wrist to reveal the targeted card. "Tough luck! My face-down card is the Trap Card, Raigeki Break! By discarding a card from my hand, I'll destroy your Battlestorm! Sayonara!" As Jonas discarded the Bistro Butcher from his hand, a shot of lightning countered Battlestorm's assault and exploded its body in a series of flames and sparks. As the flames cleared, however, Jonas was shocked to see a sudden grin stretching across Haizuru's face. "You should have destroyed one of the other Harpies instead. You're about to find out why."

"What are you babbling about?" Jonas mumbled, sweating a bit in discomfort. "Your Battlestorm posed a greater threat than those weak child birds!"

Still grinning, Haizuru gave a shrug of his shoulder as he continued. "Then find out the hard way! I'm Tuning my Level Three Harpie Prince with my Level Four Harpie Lady 3!"

**(3+4=7)**

"What did you say?!" Jonas cried, his eyes widening. "A Harpie Tuner Monster?! I've never heard of such a thing!"

In the Team Pride booth, Tatsuya folded his arms across his chest, wearing a confident smile. Moki gave a cheer along with the other teammates minus Justin, pumping his fist into the air. "There it is! Haizuru's secret ace!"

Jonas' eyes began to twitch as the field lit up with a dark forest green glow, the two Harpies joining forces within a glowing circle. "Ride the winds of change from myth to reality! The warrior protecting the throne of the royal Harpie family, raise your defensive claws here! Synchro Summon! Cast your divine protection upon the field, Harpie Jack!" Bursting from the energy emerged a rather plump Harpie with an appearance similar to that of an owl, grasping a golden sword in its winged arm.

**[Harpie Jack: LV7/2300/1700] [Attack Position]**

"Then I activate the effect of Harpie Prince!" Haizuru continued, shifting his arm off to the side. "When he's used as Synchro Material, I can Special Summon him from the Graveyard in face-up Attack Position!"

**[Harpie Prince: LV3/800/600]**

"Go, Harpie Jack!" Haizuru declared, his Harpie owl raising its golden sword. "Attack Exodia Necross! Golden Slash!" Jonas grunted as the Harpie slashed Exodia through the chest, the damage transferring to him. But despite the pain, he let a chuckle escape his throat. "But Exodia Necross still can't be destroyed in battle…!"

**[Jonas' LP: 4800 - 4300]**

"Yeah, you're definitely right," Haizuru said, forcing a smirk. "For the record, as long as Harpie Jack remains face-up on the field, all Harpie Monsters I control can't be destroyed in battle. So I'll end my turn there!"

"In other words," Hikari said in her booth, "the two of them are essentially at a stalemate. If Haizuru doesn't find a way to overcome Exodia Necross' defenses, this Duel will drag on endlessly."

* * *

><p>…..<p>

* * *

><p>"My turn!" Yusei declared as he passed right by Haizuru and Jonas. "Draw!"<p>

**[SC: 5D's 6 / New Generation 4]**

**[Yusei's LP: 2800]**

As Yusei eyed the card he just drew, his gaze shifted over to his opponent's side of the field where a horizontal face-down Monster Card occupied the Monster Zone, a Monster Mako had set during his previous turn. Though it's possible it was a Flip Effect Monster, Yusei had a feeling, based on Mako's previous cards, that it was a Normal Monster. "I activate Speed Spell – Pot of Greed!" Yusei said, inserting the card into his Duel Disk. "When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck!" After glancing down at the cards he drew, Yusei immediately slapped one of them onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon Rockstone Warrior in Attack Position!"

**[Rockstone Warrior: LV4/1800/1600]**

"Go, Rockstone Warrior!" Yusei declared, sending his stone warrior into battle. "Attack Armed Sea Hunter!" As the boulder Monster balled its rock fist up for a slugfest, Mako's eyes practically popped out of his head. "What?! He's attacking a Monster with the same Attack Points?!"

**[Armed Sea Hunter's ATK: 1800]**

"Is he insane?!" Mako cried, grabbing his head with his hands. "Had I known you'd attack, I'd have played my Monster face-up instead! Darn it to fish hell! Now I can't use Sea Hunter's effect to negate your Monster's effect and prevent its destruction!" Mako screamed bloody murder as his fish beast was smashed into fish paste, causing two smaller versions of Rockstone Warrior to appear on Yusei's field as his warrior was also reduced to dust. "When Rockstone Warrior is destroyed in battle, it Special Summons two Rockstone Tokens!"

**[Rockstone Token: LV1/0/0] [Defense Position] x2**

"Why did Yusei go through all the trouble of doing that, I wonder?" Rua asked out loud, rubbing his chin in thought. Beside him, Jack scoffed a bit with his usual smirk. "Yusei's got a plan. Just watch and see." Rua moaned a bit under his breath, merely turning back toward the ongoing Duels.

"Go, Drill Warrior!" Yusei continued, sending his stronger soldier into combat. "Attack his face-down Monster! Drill Lance!" As the card flipped face-up, the rock warrior was met with a small jellyfish that turned to mush upon impact.

**[Jellyfish: LV4/1200/1500] [Defense Position]**

"Turn end!" Yusei declared, his Monsters returning to his side.

"It almost feels like Mako Tsunami's trying to stall for time," Aki said, watching intently. "Yusei's got him on the complete defense."

"That idiot's getting too reckless again," Esper Rouba growled, sitting beside his partner Ghost in the Team New Generation booth. "If he had just played Jellyfish in face-up Defense Mode, he could have used Armed Sea Hunter's effect to negate Rockstone Soldier's effect and prevent Sea Hunter's destruction as well, leaving Yusei with only his Drill Warrior."

"No, he's just under too much pressure," Keith said with a shrug of his shoulders, leaning back and placing his feet up on the table. "He was expecting to face one of the other members, not the Duel King himself. Truth be told, there's no way that amateur's gonna win this. To be frank, I doubt he could have beaten those kids or Aki Izayoi either." Listening to their conversation, Ghost started sweating profusely as he worried about who he'd end up facing in the second match.

* * *

><p>…..<p>

* * *

><p>"My turn!" Jonas announced as he drew his next card.<p>

**[SC: Judgment 6 / Pride 4]**

**[Jonas' LP: 4300]**

It went without saying, but Jonas immediately switched the Limit Reverse Trap Card he drew with a more favorable card he had hidden on his waist band. "I activate Pot of Greed from my hand! I draw two cards from my deck!" After eyeing his cards, Jonas glanced back over at Haizuru with a sadistic gleam. "Then, during my Standby Phase, Exodia Necross' effect activates, increasing his Attack Power by 500 points!"

**[Exodia Necross' ATK: 1800 - 2300]**

"I then activate the Equip Spell, big Bang Shot, from my hand!" Jonas continued, a white light glowing suddenly around Exodia's already blue lit fist. "This card increases the equipped Monster's Attack Power by 400 points and gives it a Piercing Effect!"

**[Exodia Necross' ATK: 2300 - 2700]**

"You may have thought I'd attack your Harpie Prince in Attack Mode," Jonas said with a laugh, "but I'll instead destroy your defending Harpie Princess to give you 2200 points of damage!" Laughing, Jonas gave a sharp thrust of his arm. "Battle! Exodia Necross attacks Harpie Princess! Exodia Crush!" Haizuru could only grunt as his princess was smashed and deceased, the resulting force assaulting his body and sending him sliding into a cloud of dirt.

**[Haizuru's LP: 3800 - 1600]**

**[Pride's SC: 4 - 2]**

Clenching his teeth, Haizuru managed to hold out and remerged from the dust as Exodia returned to his master's field. "Thanks to the effect of Harpie Jack, Harpie Princess isn't destroyed!" To prove this, Haizuru motioned toward his still barely alive princess coughing from the force of the impact. Smirking, Jonas merely took his remaining card out, leaving his hand empty. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Haizuru immediately declared, placing his hand over his deck before glancing toward Jonas' back. "I'll admit you have some pretty impressive cards out on the field…despite the fact that you're an obvious cheater," Haizuru said with a frown. "To be honest, the Harpies in my deck aren't strong enough alone to take down your Exodia Necross that continues to grow stronger each turn. However…" Haizuru narrowed his eyes as his tone darkened. "You also gave me an opportunity to defeat your Exodia. It all depends on the next card I draw…" Closing his eyes, Haizuru gave a sharp flick of his wrist and drew his card. "Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 7 / Pride 3]**

**[Haizuru's LP: 1600]**

As he opened his eyes, Haizuru suddenly started to smirk as he saw the card he was now holding. "I got the card I need to win this Duel!"

"You lie!" Jonas splurged in a half-growl, his eyes twitching. "There's no way you just drew a single card with the ability to defeat my Exodia Necross! Just give it up already!"

"We'll see!" Haizuru declared, revealing the card in his hand. "I release Harpie Princess in order to Advance Summon Swift Birdman Joe!" Smirking, Haizuru gave an elegant raise of his arms as the small girl Harpie vanished to be replaced by a much more confident half-man, half-bird with green, yellow, and red feathers.

**[Swift Birdman Joe: LV6/2300/1400] [Attack Position]**

"Big deal!" Jonas shouted, balling his fist. "In case you forgot, my Exodia Necross currently has 2700 Attack Points! Your little birdman can't even scratch it! And come next turn, Exodia Necross' Attack Power will rise to 3200, furthering the gap between our strengths! Unless you pull a God Card or an extremely rare Monster out of your ass like Elemental Five-God Dragon, Ultimate Unicorn, or Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, there's no way in hell you're gonna win this Duel!"

Haizuru merely grinned at this, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "We'll see, won't we?"

* * *

><p>…..<p>

* * *

><p>"It's my turn!" Mako declared on the opposite end of the track, drawing a fresh card from his deck.<p>

**[SC: 5D's 7 / New Generation 5]**

**[Mako's LP: 2600]**

Just as Mako was eyeing the four cards currently in his hand, he heard Hell-Eyes Daoshin speaking through the communicator he had around his ear. _"Enough screwing around, kid. If you don't make some effort here, Yusei's gonna just keep outpacing you. You need to Summon the Barrier Statue of the Torrent this turn."_

Mako blinked at this, eyeing the Effect Monster in confusion. "But Boss, that thing's got, like, no Attack Points compared to the other two Monster Cards I got."

"_Just listen to the man!" _Mako heard Keith bark, causing the speaker to crack a bit. Gritting his teeth, Mako finally snapped and pulled the speaker off. "Screw it! I'm not gonna have you guys tellin' me how to fight! I'll just do this myself!"

"_Wait, you idio-"_

Esper Rouba's voice cut off before he could finish. Grinning, Mako took one of the Monsters from his hand and slammed it down onto his disk with a whisk of his arm. "I'll use Final Speed World to Special Summon Great White from my hand by removing three of my Speed Counters!" A small great white shark appeared, flashing its jagged teeth as it hopped along the dry dirt.

**[Great White: LV4/1600/800] [Attack Position]**

**[New Generation's SC: 5 - 2]**

"Great White's the one that's got the higher Attack Points!" Mako cried confidently, whipping his arm forward. "Now battle! Attack Rockstone Token!"

**[Rockstone Token's DEF: 0]**

"You damn idiot!" Esper screamed across the stadium. "You forgot to Normal Summon!"

"S-Shoot!' Mako snapped, his eyes widening a bit. "B-But still, at least Yusei'll lose one of his tokens!" Just as the shark was about to bite through Yusei's rock token, however, a sudden smile came to his lips. "That's just what I was waiting for!" Mako gasped as the token was destroyed, noticing a shadow appearing behind it. "Wh-What's that…?"

"When my opponent Special Summons a Monster, I can Special Summon Steam Synchron from my hand!" Yusei declared, casting his arm to the side as his miniature steamboat Monster appeared in a puff of white steam.

**[Steam Synchron: LV3/600/800] [Attack Position]**

"During my turn?!" Mako cried, cocking an eyebrow. "Not only that," Yusei said with a smirk, "but I can also Synchro Summon during my opponent's Main Phase!" Growling, Mako attempted to shoot down Yusei's declaration. "Ridiculous! You only have a Level One and Level Three Monster on the field other than your Drill Warrior! What can you possibly Summon?!"

"Don't count him out just yet!" Jack said in the booth with a smile on his face. "There's one Monster Yusei can Summon in this situation!"

"Here goes!' Yusei cried, speeding past the bleachers with a smirk planted on his face. "I'm Tuning my Level Three Steam Synchron with my Level One Rockstone Token!"

**(3+1=4)**

"A Level Four Synchro?!" Mako yelled, his eyes popping out of his head. "Is there such a thing?!"

"Mecha Supporter, I call upon you! Give your aid to the Synchros! Synchro Summon! Come out, Arms Aid!" Mako nearly pissed his pants as the large robot hand appeared in front of Drill Warrior, cracking its knuckles.

**[Arms Aid: LV4/1800/1200] [Attack Position]**

"He's quite clever indeed," Hell-Eyes said with a smirk, his sunglasses catching a ray of sunlight as he laughed. "Even if Mako had Summoned Barrier Statue of the Torrent and sealed the Special Summoning of all non-Water-Attribute Monsters, Yusei could have still Special Summoned the Water-Attribute Steam Synchron. However, if Mako hadn't rushed to attack and forgotten to Normal Summon 7 Colored Fish, he could have had it and Arms Aid destroy each other to prevent Yusei's next combo from succeeding."

Overhearing Hell-Eyes from the receiver on his lap, Mako suddenly went blue in the face. "Wh-What do you mean by his…next combo?"

"_You'll see soon enough! Good luck, twerp!" _Hell-Eyes said with a cackle, leaving the D-Wheeler sweating like a pig. Shaking it off, Mako quickly took the final two cards he was holding out. "I-I Summon 7 Colored Fish in Attack Position! Then I set one card face-down to end my turn!" Appearing beside the Water Duelist was a multi-colored eel with the colors of the rainbow on its body, and a card appearing out on the track underneath it.

**[7 Colored Fish: LV4/1800/800] [Attack Position]**

"Damn…!" Mako grunted, wiping the sweat dripping off his nose away. "I'd like to see you get past that!"

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>"I activate Swift Birdman Joe's Monster Effect!" Haizuru was declaring at the same time, shocking Jonas to the core. "When he's Advanced Summoned using a Wind Monster, all Spells and Traps on my opponent's field are automatically returned to their hand!"<p>

"Wh-What?!" Jonas cried, his voice cracking. "Impossible!" Jonas screamed as a huge gust of wind blew over the field, sending his face-down card along with Forbidden Zone and Big Bang Shot back into his hand, also cracking the grey lining over the stadium in the process, allowing the full intensity of the sun to poke through again. Haizuru merely grinned as his own Robbin' Goblin was sent back into his hand as well. "More importantly," he said while pointing, "the Monster equipped with Big Bang Shot is automatically Banished when the card is removed from the field! In other words, the Exodia Necross you worked so hard to cheat for is now far from your reach! You _lose_!"

"N-No, not again!" Jonas groaned, his eyes going bloodshot. "I can't lose…again! Not to you of all people! Not to the grandson of that annoying wench!"

"I've got no idea what happened between you and my grandmother Mai Kujaku," Haizuru replied, a scowl coming to his face, "but that's neither here or now! The man you face now is Haizuru Kujaku, a proud member of Team Pride! As long as scumbags like you continue to tarnish the honor of Duelists with your cheating, our pride won't stand for it! So to preserve our honor, I'm going to have you disappear from this arena for good!" Whipping his finger toward Jonas' field, Haizuru continued. "Your Exodia Necross may be immune to destruction, but it's not immune to being Banished from play! It was the very Big Bang Shot that you played that gave me this opportunity, so become the victim of your own carelessness!"

Jonas screamed in terror as his Exodia faded from the field, leaving his field completely open. "This can't happen! Something…! Something!" Jonas dug through the cards in his pockets, realizing that he had nothing on him that could reverse the situation. Unable to process the situation at hand, Jonas merely turned toward the three Monsters eyeing him like he was a delicious worm.

"Now battle!" Haizuru declared, his eyes flashing viciously. "Go, Harpie Prince! Attack Jonas directly!" The younger Harpie rammed its beak through Jonas' gut, causing him to cough up a bit of saliva as he and his D-Wheel were pushed backward.

**[Jonas' LP: 4300 - 3500]**

"Go, Swift Birdman Joe!" Haizuru continued, his older male bird warrior slicing through Jonas with his talons, causing his eyes to roll back in his head as he grunted deeply.

**[Jonas' LP: 3500 - 1200]**

**[Judgment's SC: 7 - 5]**

"Then, Harpie Jack!" Haizuru finished, ordering the owl warrior to raise its sword. "Attack directly! Golden Slash!" Jonas received a swift cut across the chest with the golden sword, causing him to spit up blood through his mask as he was sent flying off his D-Wheel and onto the ground hard, sliding across the grass and scraping up his arms in the process. After finally sliding to a halt, Jonas groaned as his head slammed hard against a small rock in the middle of the grass section in the middle of the circular track.

**[Jonas' LP: 1200 - 0]**

**[Judgment's SC: 5 - 3]**

* * *

><p>…..<p>

* * *

><p>"My turn!" Yusei declared, swiping a card off his deck. "Draw!"<p>

**[SC: 5D's 8 / New Generation 3]**

**[Yusei's LP: 2800]**

"I activate Arms Aid's effect!" Yusei said, the machine hand immediately attaching itself to Drill Warrior's drill arm. "The Monster it equips to increases its Attack Power by 1000 points!"

**[Drill Warrior's ATK: 2400 - 3400]**

Aki couldn't help but smile over in her team's booth as Yusei made this move. "Yusei seems to be setting up the next Duel for Jack." Jack merely scoffed at this, folding his arms tightly against his chest. "He didn't even need to!" The others laughed at this, while things remained tense out on the track.

"Go, Drill Warrior!" Yusei shouted, pointing toward Mako's side of the field. "Attack Great White! Power Gear Drill Lance!" Drill Warrior started up its high-speed drill, causing Arms Aid to spin into an endless frenzy before it was shot straight through the small shark's body, then piercing through Mako, causing him to double over in pain and gag a bit.

**[Mako's LP: 2600 - 800]**

**[New Generation's SC: 3 - 2]**

Still coughing, Mako suddenly felt his D-Wheel tip over to the side as his Speed Counters fell, losing balance. With a mighty cry, Mako extended his sandaled feet toward the nearby side rail. "Like hell I'm gonna crash! They don't call me the Hopper back home for no reason, ya know!" Screaming at the top of his lungs, Mako placed his hands on the handles of his D-Wheel and used his legs to run along the side rail, striking amazed reactions in the audience and even Yusei. "I'm impressed with your enthusiasm," Yusei said with a weak smile, "but your Life's already hit zero…"

"Say wha-?!" Mako glanced down at the digital graph flashing in front of him, his eyes popping out of his head.

**[Mako's LP: 800 - 0]**

"Wh-Why?!"

"Damn fool!" Keith shouted from the New Generation booth nearby. "It was Arms Aid's effect! When the equipped Monster destroys a Monster, the opponent takes that Monster's Attack Power as damage!"

"N-Noooooo!" Mako screamed, grasping his chest as he fell to the ground with a thud, whacking his head. "D-Doctor…!" he grunted before passing out. At the exact same time, Jonas slammed against the rock in the center of the stadium, leaving both Duelists defeated simultaneously and Yusei as well as Haizuru driving past them with victorious smiles on their faces.

"Stop playing around!" Esper shouted angrily, waving his hands up and down. "No, he's not playing," Hell-Eyes said with a smirk, raising his arm. "It's that damn mad man's little system that's causing real damage out there," he said, turning toward Murdock in his booth on the other side of the stadium. As the two men met dark glares, Hell-Eyes continued darkly, "I warned you kids before that this was no game out there today. If you get hurt, don't come whining to me."

"Yeah! Yusei won!" Rua and Ruka cried, raising their hands victoriously. As they chatted with Aki, Jack was already speeding out onto the track to meet Yusei, who flashed him a smirk. "You didn't need to leave me that card," Jack said, taking the cards from his friend. "But…I suppose I'll thank you anyway. With or without it, Jack Atlas doesn't plan on losing to these chumps!" Grinning, the King popped a wheelie on his Wheel of Fortune before meeting his next opponent, Ghost, the Duelist with the pale face and the sinking eyes.

At the same time, Justin accepted the cards left by Haizuru, merely scoffing in return. "Don't go and lose after all that work I put into that Duel!" Haizuru called behind the bitter teen cheerfully. Eyes narrowing, Justin gave a flip of the finger before entering the track.

In the Team New Generation pit booth, Keith carried an unconscious Mako and plopped him down onto one of the chairs. "I'll take him for a diagnosis later, but he'll live," Keith grunted, patting the teen's head with a smirk. "Maybe this'll knock some sense into his pea-sized brain! At the very least, his injuries are nothing compared to the other douchebag over there! Poor sap ain't even gettin' help from his team!" Keith used his thumb to point over in the distance where Fynn dragged Jonas like a rag doll from the feet, his masked face dragging against the dirt.

"Well, Ghost kept insisting we take it easy on him despite being a weakling compared to the rest of us," Esper said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's fine and all to let the guy get some fun and all, but if we had known that these Urteil people'd be showing up so soon, we'd have thought twice about it. At least he's not seriously hurt."

"Either way, it's up to the rest of us to make up for his idiocy," Hell-Eyes said, pushing his glasses up a bit. "But frankly, not even Ghost stands a chance against Jack Atlas. If it were Rua or Ruka, maybe, but not against the World King. All he needs to do is buy us a bit more time…"

Jack smirked as he drove past Ghost, who shivered being so close to the World King. Right behind the two emerged Justin, who was now being accompanied by Anton. The two men being as serious as they were, they spent some minutes glaring each other down before Anton finally opened his mouth. "You seem pretty strong. Unfortunately for you, I'm still a bit stronger."

This rubbed Justin the wrong way, who flashed his teeth. "I've only just met you and you're already pissing me off…! If it's a test of strength and skill you're after, I'll give you a taste of the Phoenix heritage! I didn't get a chance to Duel in the first day of the tournament, so I'm more than ready to bear my fangs at you!"

"Is that so now?" Anton asked, smirking slightly. "I guess you'll have to show me this skill you claim to possess!"

With that, the four new D-Wheelers sped in opposite pairs throughout the track as they drew their starting hands.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, up in the central tower containing the owner's box, Hayato stood quietly toward the corner wall in a stern silence as he contemplated his next course of action. At the table in the center of the room, Yeager had his hands folded tightly and his eyes lowered in frustration as he continued his ongoing conversation with the others present, including Kaiba, Ushio, Mikage, and Kazama.<p>

"I see," Hayato muttered quietly, his fist noticeably balling tightly at his side. "I shouldn't be surprised that Murdock would stoop so low. He's always had little to no regard for human life, after all."

"Unfortunately," Ushio replied, "as long as Murdock is willing to take down people in the audience with him, we just can't risk trying to apprehend him right now. I suggest we wait until he leaves and send a team to track him and the other members down later tonight."

"But will it really be that simple?" Yeager asked, his hands shaking slightly. "Though I hate to admit it, he's a smart man to have avoided capture for this long. Would a sneak attack really fall outside of his anticipation?"

"Though I hate to say it," Hayato said, a hint of anger in his voice, "we're running out of options. Even our strongest mercenary, Varon, wasn't strong enough to deal with Urteil by himself. With the number of casualties increasing, people are getting more and more suspicious. I'm afraid that if things continue, I'll be left with no choice but to cancel the R.W.F., even with the risk to our economy."

"Plus, there's the matter of increasing security around the stadium that I've been suggesting," Yeager said sternly, lifting his eyes to meet the others in the room. "As you are aware, we have had several incidents yesterday with Urteil wreaking havoc around the stadium as well as other seemingly related situations threatening the citizens. We can't allow these hooligans to disturb the audience and do as they please!"

"Speaking of doing as they please," Mikage suddenly cut in, "I've also been getting reports from various security guards about an unidentified young woman causing disturbances here and there among the audience doing whatever she wants."

"Come to think of it," Kazama added with a raise of his hand, "you guys mentioned something about a young woman somehow walking into the owner's box yesterday and breaking past our security codes. Could she be the same person?"

"Oh, yes!" Yeager cried, rising from his seat. "I forgot about that! In addition to increasing security across the stadium, we should also lock more doors and update the passcodes."

"But if this woman was about to hack the passcode yesterday, will that really be enough?" Ushio asked, rubbing his chin in thought. As the others fell into their thoughts, Seto's voice suddenly caught their attention. "This woman you refer to," he said, leaning in a bored manner against his arm with his legs crossed, "if she's the woman I think she is, she must have long dark purple hair usually tied up with skull accessories, an unusual speech pattern, as well as odd mannerisms and dress. Am I correct?"

"That sounds exactly like her," Mikage said, raising her finger. "President Kaiba, do you know this woman?" As Mikage asked this, Hayato's attention immediately focused over to Kaiba's side of the room.

"You can just ignore that woman," Seto said with a smirk and a shrug of his shoulders. "She's annoying but completely harmless."

"H-Harmless?" Mikage asked, sweating a bit. "She did knock out several security guards and audience members, you know…"

"Are those people dead?" Mokuba suddenly cut in, popping his head from behind Seto's chair. Still sweating, Mikage meekly shook her head. "No, they aren't dead…"

"Then there's nothing to worry about!" Mokuba said with a friendly grin, waving the situation off nonchalantly. "Compared to Urteil and Murdock, Lara's hardly a threat at all!"

The three security agents were sweating profusely at Mokuba's comment, silently wondering how they can take such a serious security breach so lightly.

"Lara?" Yeager repeated, folding his arms as he wracked his brain. "That name sounds familiar. I'm positive I've heard President Maeda mention it here and there…"

"She's Lara Terryal," Hayato said, taking a step forward. "She's one of the strongest members of Project A.D.'s and a member of the Black Ops Division. I've been trying to get her attention so we can utilize her strength in the battle against Urteil, but so far we haven't been able to catch her. We've given instructions to stop her at the main gate, but we haven't heard anything yet."

"What?!" Ushio cried, his eyes widening in shock. "Then the same woman who's been causing havoc and making problems for us is on our side?!"

"Well, she's a bit whimsical," Mokuba said with a laugh, "but she's really not a threat. I'm sure we can convince her to help us out once we actually catch her. The problem's just doing that since she's so fast."

"Convincing her to work with us is about all we can do," Seto continued, folding his arms lazily. "That woman's not someone you can keep out with brute force or advanced security. In fact, changing the security codes is a poor countermeasure against Lara since her mother designed the Kaiba Corporation security system in the first place."

"Say what?" Kazama asked, his mouth opening a bit. "What's her mother's name? I thought you were the one who developed the system since you're really smart."

"Lara's mother is named Rebecca Hopkins," Seto revealed dryly. "She's a genius woman with an incredibly high IQ that surpasses even my own. As you would imagine, her daughter has inherited all of her smarts and then some, including her advanced programming skills that rivals even mine. In addition to that, her father is a man named Kory Terryal, someone who was raised by Varon and inherited and inherited his street smarts."

"In combination with Lara's advanced training in Project A.D.'s," Hayato added, "she's a force to be reckoned with. Not to mention that her Dueling skills are on the same level as Fusionist's. If the two of them were to combine their strength along with our other Top Aces and Secondary Aces and Team 5D's, I'm certain that even Urteil would crumble."

"Then all we have to do is find her, right?" Kazama asked. "If that's the case, we may as well spread our troops around to look for her. Since we can't go after Murdock, we should try to use our time to do something that will help with our fight."

"You're right," Ushio replied, nodding to Mikage and Yeager. "In that case, just leave this to us."

"We're counting on you, then," Hayato nodded, turning toward the large window facing the stadium down below. "For the sake of everyone else down there, we need Lara's strength…" Narrowing his eyes, Hayato fixated on the Duels down below where the second Duels were just getting started.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>At the same time, the A.D.'s members Precious, Spring, and Shadow were sitting in a VIP booth toward the front of the bleachers as Jack and the others were just driving out onto the Dueling track. The group had a plate of food in front of them featuring items such as hamburgers, hotdogs, sushi, and chicken salad. With no sense of danger, Precious nibbled on her hot dog excitedly as she conversed with the others. "Well, with Yusha and the rest of his team MIA and seemingly out of commission, we're the only ones actually here doing our jobs! I guess that means that my team is now in charge!" Precious gave a cocky laugh as she wiped her mouth neatly with a handkerchief. "If we do a good job, we may even get a promotion! You guys can become Top Aces and I can replace Crow or even Sherry! Ohohoho!"<p>

As she swallowed, Spring shot the younger teen a glare. "You shouldn't say things like that, Precious-_san_! We need to be more considerate of our teammates! Considering what happened yesterday, they could be in danger again, you know! What if something really serious is going on and that's why they haven't shown up yet?! And what about Sabertooth-_san_?!"

Precious stopped laughing, glancing over at the older woman and heaving a sigh. "I was only joking, you know. Plus, do you really think I'd worry about those four? They're way too tough to be taken out by some losers. Not like I care about them or even like them."

"Tsundere," Shadow said dryly, causing Precious to spit out her coffee all over him. "A-Anyway, all I'm saying is that they'll definitely be fine and we should focus on doing our jobs! And that's keeping an eye out for any trouble here in the stadium!"

"That's right! Well said!" came a shrilly voice from across the table. Frowning, Precious turned to where Inzektor was eating some sushi. "As long as we're here, no one's gonna slip through! Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!"

"That coming from a guy who's not even supposed to be here," Precious grumbled as Shadow wiped off the coffee on his face. "Why did you follow us?"

"Humph, I didn't follow you!" puffed Inzektor, raising his chopsticks defensively. "I can go wherever I want! I'm merely here on my own to check out the tournament! As you can see, things are getting pretty intense down below!" Inzektor pointed with his chopsticks down below where the four D-Wheelers were just drawing their starting hands for the second Duels. "Well, you're definitely right about that," Spring said with a smile. "Team 5D's and Team Pride have some very skilled Duelists."

As Spring and Precious commented on the Duels, Inzektor turned away with a devious grin on his face. _"The fools!" _he thought. _"While you all waste your time here, I'll go and defeat Urteil by myself to prove my worth! I practically had Yukio Kyoji beat in my last Duel and he only won because luck was on his side! Hyuk, hyuk!" _Inzektor was contemplating his strategy as he deluded himself of reality when something on the platform nearby caught his eye. The nearby platform was where the cheerleaders were dancing around sexily, and it was a place where other members of the general public weren't allowed. Yet he clearly saw a young woman with purple hair standing behind the cheerleaders!

Inzektor suddenly began choking on his food and at the same time, Shadow spit out his drink in shock upon seeing the same thing. "What the hell are you two doing?" Precious grumbled, raising her fork. "Spitting out food is disgusting, you know! Try having some manners!"

"Even though you just did it a minute ago…" Spring said quietly, a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"The cheerleaders…!" Inzektor muttered, finally swallowing his raw fish. "I saw…!" Shadow nodded furiously, still coughing on his soda. "What about the cheerleaders?" Spring asked as the two girls turned to glance at the nearby platform where the other girls were jumping up and down in short skirts and shaking their butts while waving pompoms. "There's nothing out of the ordinary," Precious said with a scowl, narrowing her eyes. "You guys must be really perverted if you're staring at them like that! Inzektor is one thing, but I'm disappointed in you, Shadow! Don't tell me Erin's boobs affected you this badly!"

"N-No!" Shadow cried, his face turning red. "Lara was over there! I'm sure I saw her!"

"Lara?!" Precious muttered, scoffing and waving her hand. "As if! That woman hasn't been seen in months! She may as well not be in the organization at this point! Are you sure you're not just imagining things since Lara's your crush and she was the one who taught you in martial arts?" Precious teased, pointing her fork at the ten year old. "Oh wait, you just hit puberty this morning, so I guess that's not true!"

"Wh-What?!" Shadow cried, red as an apple now. "No way! Th-That-"

As the others continued talking, Inzektor eyed the platform again and wondered if he imagined it…

* * *

><p>….<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies and gentleman!" <em>MC bellowed, his hair bouncing up and down. _"As the four D-Wheelers enter the track, yet another fascinating Duel is about to begin! Fighting against dark horses from Team Judgment and Team New Generation, the World King himself, Jack Atlas, fights alongside the son of Ed Phoenix from the Pro League, Justin Phoenix! What kind of Duel will they show us?"  
><em>

As Jack drew cards from his deck, Lara happened to be walking toward the side fence where she could see the action taking place. Eyeing Jack, the young woman tapped her lip nonchalantly while holding Romero tightly by her side. "That man… I feel like I've seen his face somewhere before. That dude just said the World King, Jack Atlas was fighting out here, but I have no idea what he looks like. But if Jack is here, than Ruka must also be here! That means we're getting closer, Romero!" As she said this, the commentator's booth up above her head suddenly caught her attention. "I just got an idea! Let's go, Romero!"

As Lara ran with her doll in hand, Jack flashed a confident smirk as he now held his five cards in hand. "Let's go, Zombie kid! I'll teach you what it's like to fight in the big leagues!" Ghost was sweating a bit by the King's presence, but he forced a nod.

At the same time, a visible aura was surrounding Anton's body as he glared Justin down. "I get the feeling that I'll need my full strength to fight you…"

Justin merely grinned in response.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

**Germany – Kappler's Mansion**

* * *

><p>Back with Kappler and Yukiko, the leader of Urteil found himself quickly losing his cool as he attempted to deal with his daughter. After shouting a few times, Kappler quickly understood that the teen girl was not about to make this easy for him, but letting her have continued access to his communicator with the other members of his organization as well as Divine, Jophiel, and their various contacts throughout the New Arcadia Movement along with various other underground associations would prove to be devastating for his reputation as the reliable king of the underground trade throughout the world. That was something he certainly could not afford, given that he was extremely close to achieving his goal. At the same time, however, he did not want to risk exposing Yukiko to the secrets he had managed to keep hidden from her with Mel's help for years.<p>

Kappler on the other side of the door took a deep breath and collected himself after carefully considering the two tough situations he faced. He knew Yukiko was stalling and he needed to get control of the conversation back. Once he heard the girl had finished her conversation with whoever it was on the other end of the line on his communicator, Kappler took a deep breath before shouting in a much tougher tone. "Yukiko, you know you're not supposed to touch my phone! Enough stalling! Open the door now!"

Yukiko walked over to the door, hiding the communicator behind her back before opening it. As the door cracked, revealing Yukiko's pretty features, Kappler and Yukiko looked at each other silently for a few seconds.

"Well... Same clothes I see," Kappler said sternly, noting her black idol dress as the same outfit she had on earlier that evening at dinner. Yukiko averted her eyes, her expression that of a child that was caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing.

"Alright... I wasn't changing..." Yukiko said softly, fidgeting her feet nervously under the man's gaze.

Kappler nodded, feeling satisfied that she wasn't trying to make excuses. "Well? What were you doing?"

Yukiko fidgeted uncomfortably again, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Yukiko."

After some more fidgeting Yukio looked Kappler straight in the eyes, her expression a mixture of embarrassment and indignation.

"I was masturbating! There, I said it! Are you happy!?"

Instantaneously, both Kappler and Mr. Fred went wide-eyed with shock, their jaws dropping.

"What!?"

"You heard me!" Yukiko cried, giving Kappler a hard kick to the shin, resulting in the older man grunting hard and grasping the back of his knee as Mr. Fred's jaw dropped even further. While Kappler was distracted by the pain, she slipped out of her room and pointed him down the hallway, giving him a shove. "Now get out of here! I'm mortified!"

Yukiko then went back into her room and locked the door after slamming it hard. "Traumatizing me like this over a stupid phone! I bet it was in your pocket the whole time! Why do I have to live though this indignity just because you're getting old!?"

Yukiko was no longer heard after her outburst, leaving the two men staring in awkward silence at her closed door. Fred shivered a bit suddenly, grasping his arms with his hands. _"What horrible strength this girl possesses!" _he thought to himself. _"The fearless leader of Urteil and the face of the world's underground black market…the man who rallies some of the world's fiercest criminals under his order through fear and intimidation…reduced to this by some little brat! Teenagers are beyond scary!"_

Seeing Fred gawking at him, Kappler slowly turned toward the younger man with bloodshot eyes and a face redder than a tomato. "What in the hell are you still doing here, Mr. Fred!? Did I not give you a direct order!? Stop staring like a damn fool and get your ass moving!"

"Y-Yes, _Heilandes_!" Fred replied hastily, making a 180 spin on his heels toward the front of the hallway leading to the exit. Just as he was making a right turn out of the hallway toward the side door leading outside, Fred turned just enough to glance his leader down one last time. _"Indeed, I was not incorrect in my assessment of the man," _Fred thought to himself. _"Though this girl may get the better of him, he is still one man not to be reckoned with. Those eyes are indeed that of a merciless leader ruling through sheer force…! If anything, Yukiko and Mel may be his Achilles' heel… Interesting…"_

After Mr. Fred left the mansion, Kappler remained standing outside of Yukiko's room, still trying to recover from the sudden turn around that he just experienced. As he did, he subconsciously patted his coat pocket and felt something hard in it. He reached inside and pulled out his communicator. Kappler stared at it, feeling defeated.

"She got me…"

Inside Yukiko's room, she was leaning against the door with a bored expression on her face again, heaving a heavy sigh. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

Kicking her foot up and down lazily, Yukiko glanced down at the crumbled up piece of paper she was holding in her hand. "At least I managed to get the number to Mel's other phone," Yukiko said, tapping her finger against her lip curiously. "But why does that Lara chick have Mel's phone? Is she a friend of hers or something?" Noting the incomplete list of names and numbers Yukiko copied from Kappler's communicator while talking to Lara, she suddenly got a curious gleam in her eyes. "Well, since I'm bored, why not prank call some of Dad's friends?"

…

Walking down the long pathway from Kappler's mansion leading to the old mansion where Urteil made their base, Mr. Fred stopped momentarily to eye the bright moon above the trees.

"I guess I should report this information to my other selves before doing what _Heilandes_ wanted me to do… Goodness gracious, what an unusually reckless plan from that man. Declaring war on the world a day earlier than expected before the Riding World Future even finishes and gathering all Urteil members from around the world in one place tomorrow morning… There's no telling what chaos will ensue!"

* * *

><p>oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A sudden unexpected development occurs! Meanwhile, four proud D-Wheelers clash in the arena as Lara schemes something of her own! <strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 50: "When Pride Meets Pride Beats Pride"**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi (Main), ZeroSaber39 (Jophiel scene, Lara scenes, Yukiko scenes)<strong>

**Characters appearing from anime: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Master of Ceremonies, Hayato Maeda, Yeager, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Tetsu Ushio, Sagiri Mikage, Kazama, Mai Kujaku, Ed Phoenix, Crow Hogan, Sherry LeBlanc**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Haizuru Kujaku, Justin Phoenix, Tatsuya Jounouchi, Moki Kaiba, Hikari Marufuji, "Waver" Mako Kajiki Tsunami, "Ghost" Katzakazuka, "Esper" Rouba, "Pirate" Keith Howard, "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin, Jonas, Anton Bartholomew, Fynn Hartmann, Etzel, Misaki Emu, "Precious" Jewel Sherlock, "Spring" Haruka Yume, "Shadow" Yung-soo Myoh, "Inzektor" Weevil Saya, "Sabertooth" Elijah Hummingbird, Mr. Fred, Alf Kappler), ZeroSaber39 ("Juliet" Lara Terryal, Jophiel Omniel, Yukio Kyoji, Yukiko), Halo ("Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi)**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi (Team 5D's vs. Team New Generation), hearow2 (Team Pride vs. Team Judgment) **

* * *

><p><strong>Key CardsCreated Cards:**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Battlestorm**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**1700/1000**

**This card gains 100 ATK for each face-up Winged Beast-Type monster you control. Once per turn, if you control 3 or more face-up Winged Beast-Type monsters, you can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls.**

**Batteryman Micro-Cell**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Thunder/Effect**

**100/100**

**FLIP: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Batteryman" monster from your Deck, except "Batteryman Micro-Cell". After this card has been flipped face-up, when it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.**

**Forbidden Zone **

**Continuous Trap**

**As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Spell Cards you control are treated as "Speed Spells". This card cannot be destroyed by any card effect.**

**Dash Warrior**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Effect**

**600/1200**

**If this card attacks, it gains 1200 ATK during the Damage Step only.**

**Giant Red Seasnake**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Aqua**

**1800/800**

**Robbin' Goblin**

**Continuous Trap**

**Each time a monster you control inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, your opponent discards 1 random card.**

**Speed Spell – Summon Speeder**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. It cannot attack this turn.**

**Harpie Lady 1**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**1300/1400**

**This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady". All WIND monsters gain 300 ATK.**

**Harpie Lady 2**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**1300/1400**

**This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady". Negate the effects of any Flip Effect Monsters that this monster destroys by battle.**

**Harpie Lady 3**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**1300/1400**

**This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady". Your opponent's monster that battles with this card cannot declare an attack for your opponent's next 2 turns.**

**Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**1400/1000**

**FLIP: Draw 1 card, then draw 1 additional card for each face-up "Bokoichi the Freightening Car" you control.**

**Draining Shield**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain Life Points equal to that target's ATK.**

**Shield Wing**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**0/900**

**Up to twice per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed.**

**Torrential Tribute**

**Trap**

**When a monster(s) is Summoned: Destroy all monsters on the field.**

**Armed Sea Hunter**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Sea Serpent/Effect**

**1800/400**

**After damage calculation, if this card battles an Effect Monster: Negate the effects of that monster (including in the Graveyard). You must control another face-up WATER monster to activate and resolve this effect. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy 1 face-up Level 3 or lower WATER monster you control instead.**

**Aqua Serpent**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Aqua**

**1500/1200**

**Swift Scarecrow**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Machine/Effect**

**0/0**

**When your opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can discard this card; negate that attack, then end the Battle Phase (this is a Quick Effect).**

**Painful Choice**

**Spell**

**Select 5 cards from your Deck and reveal them to your opponent. Your opponent selects 1 card among them. Add that card to your hand and discard the other cards.**

**Exodia the Forbidden One**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1000/1000**

**When you have "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" and "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" in addition to this card in your hand, you win the Duel.**

**Right Leg of the Forbidden One**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster**

**200/300**

**Left Leg of the Forbidden One**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster**

**200/300**

**Contract with Exodia**

**Spell**

**You can only activate this card when you have "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", and "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" in your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Exodia Necross" from your hand.**

**Exodia Necross**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1800/0**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Contract with Exodia". This card is not destroyed as result of battle or by the effects of Spell or Trap Cards, and during each of your Standby Phases, increase the ATK of this card by 500 points. This card is destroyed when any of "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" or "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" is not in your Graveyard.**

**Drill Synchron**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Machine/Tuner**

**800/300**

**While you control this face-up card, during each battle between a Warrior-Type attacking monster you control and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. Once per turn, when you inflict battle damage to your opponent with this effect, you can draw 1 card.**

**Icarus Attack**

**Trap**

**Tribute 1 Winged Beast-Type monster to target 2 cards on the field; destroy them.**

**Gauntlet Warrior**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Effect**

**400/1600**

**You can Tribute this card to activate its effect. If you do, each face-up Warrior-Type monster you control gains 500 ATK and DEF, until the end of the next Damage Step that monster attacks or is attacked. This effect can be activated during either player's turn.**

**Drill Warrior**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2400/2000**

**"Drill Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters.**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can halve this card's ATK (permanently). If you do, it can attack your opponent directly this turn. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can discard 1 card and remove this card from play. During your next Standby Phase, Special Summon this card, if removed by this effect. Then, add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand.**

**Synchro Blast**

**Continuous Trap**

**Once per turn, when a Synchro Monster you control attacks an opponent's monster, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**Harpie Prince (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Winged Beast/Tuner**

**800/600**

**When this card is Summoned, Special Summon 1 "Harpie Princess" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. When this card is used as Synchro Material, Special Summoned it from your Graveyard in face-up Attack Position.**

**Harpie Princess (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Winged Beast/Tuner**

**500/500**

**When this card is used as Synchro Material, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Harpie" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.**

**Harpie Jack (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**WIND**

**Level 7**

**Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**2300/1700**

**1 "Harpie" Tuner + 1 WIND non-Tuner**

**As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all "Harpie" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Rockstone Warrior**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Rock/Effect**

**1800/1600**

**You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. When this attacking card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 2 "Rockstone Tokens" (Rock-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.**

**Jellyfish**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Aqua**

**1200/1500**

**Limit Reverse**

**Continuous Trap**

**Target 1 monster with 1000 or less ATK in your Graveyard; Special Summon it in Attack Position. If the target is changed to Defense Position, destroy it and this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy the target. When the target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Big Bang Shot**

**Equip Spell**

**The equipped monster gains 400 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card leaves the field, banish the equipped monster.**

**Swift Birdman Joe**

**WIND**

**Level 6**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**2300/1400**

**If you Tribute Summon this card by Tributing a WIND monster, return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the owners' hands.**

**Barrier Statue of the Torrent**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Aqua/Effect**

**1000/1000**

**No monsters can be Special Summoned, except for WATER monsters.**

**Great White**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Fish**

**1600/800**

**Steam Synchron**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Machine/Tuner**

**600/800**

**When a monster is Special Summoned, except "Steam Synchron", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During your opponent's Main Phase: You can Synchro Summon using this face-up card you control as a Synchro Material Monster.**

**Arms Aid (TCG: Armory Arm)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**1800/1200**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 monster on the field; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. While equipped by this effect, that target gains 1000 ATK. When that target destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.**

**7 Colored Fish**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Fish**

**1800/800**


	50. When Pride Meets Pride Beats Pride

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future **

**Chapter 50: "When Pride Meets Pride Beats Pride"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. After being on the sidelines for many of the previous Duels and learning the terrible strength the ten members of Urteil possess, Yusei and his friends have found new resolve to defeat the organization and avenge those D-Wheelers who fell in the previous Duels.<em>

_At the same time, the members of the secret organization known as Project Advanced Duelists (Project A.D.'s) were led into a trap by a few of the lower members of Urteil in order to wipe out their main forces. After a fierce struggle against the mysterious Mel of Urteil and receiving unexpected aid from the masked man Cypher, Yusha, Erin, Rom, and the others have managed to defeat the thugs and capture the members of Urteil in order to learn information about Murdock Willard and the rest of Urteil._

_With the leader of Urteil, Alf Kappler, having issues with his daughter, Yukiko, Mr. Fred wanders off to deliver a crucial message regarding the future of their mission…_

Mr. Fred stopped momentarily to eye the bright moon above the trees. "Declaring war on the world a day earlier than expected before the Riding World Future even finishes and gathering all Urteil members from around the world in one place tomorrow morning… There's no telling what chaos will ensue!"

_Back in the tournament, with Crow having previously fallen into a coma after losing to Team Fortune Ark and their Cards of Darkness, Team 5D's finally begin their match alongside Team Pride. Yusei takes down the First Wheeler of Team New Generation, Mako Kajiki Tsunami, without much effort. At the same time, Haizuru from Team Pride disposes of Jonas' Exodia Necross and sends him flying. With the first matches done, the participants of the second matches are lining up!_

_Meanwhile, the rebellious member of Project A.D.'s, Lara Terryal, wanders aimlessly through the stadium when she suddenly catches a glimpse of Jack Atlas._

Eyeing Jack, the young woman tapped her lip nonchalantly while holding Romero tightly by her side. "That man… I feel like I've seen his face somewhere before. That dude just said the World King, Jack Atlas was fighting out here, but I have no idea what he looks like. But if Jack is here, than Ruka must also be here! That means we're getting closer, Romero!" As she said this, the commentator's booth up above her head suddenly caught her attention. "I just got an idea! Let's go, Romero!"

As Lara ran with her doll in hand, Jack flashed a confident smirk as he now held his five cards in hand. "Let's go, Zombie kid! I'll teach you what it's like to fight in the big leagues!" Ghost was sweating a bit by the King's presence, but he forced a nod.

At the same time, a visible aura was surrounding Anton's body as he glared Justin down. "I get the feeling that I'll need my full strength to fight you…"

* * *

><p>oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>The roar of the audience echoed overhead as Justin and Anton glared one another down, holding their newly drawn cards firmly in hand. "Full strength?" Justin finally repeated dryly, his spiky grey hair swaying in the wind as he rode alongside his opponent. "That implies that you'll be my equal if you go all out."<p>

"Who knows?" Anton said with a light smile, his eyes narrowing slightly while he gripped the handle of his D-Wheel tightly. "There's only one way to find out!" With an extra-boosted charge using his Psychic energy, Anton sped around the corner first and immediately got things started with a shift of his hand. "Because Jonas lost the last match, the first turn's mine! Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 4 / Pride 4]**

**[Anton's LP: 4000]**

**[Justin's LP: 4000]**

**[Harpie Jack: LV7/2300/1700] [Attack Position]**

**[Harpie Prince: LV3/800/600] [Attack Position]**

**[Swift Birdman Joe: LV6/2300/1400] [Attack Position]**

"I activate Speed Spell – Dark Core from my hand!" Anton started, revealing the card as a large ball of negative energy formed right beside Justin's black D-Wheel. "When I have three or more Speed Counters," Anton explained firmly, "I can discard a card from my hand in order to Banish one Monster on your side of the field! And the card I discard is…" Smirking, Anton revealed the Forbidden Zone card sent back to Jonas' hand by Haizuru before sliding it into his Duel Disk's Graveyard Slot. "Now say goodbye to your Harpie Jack!"

"Tch," Justin groaned as the black energy sucked his Harpie male into oblivion. "A cheap trick, but I'm more curious about you discarding Forbidden Zone like you did during your last Duel! Didn't you learn your lesson back then when Andre defeated you?!"

"The damn bastard's doing whatever he wants again!" Fynn screamed from his booth, smashing his hand against his table.

Still smiling, Anton merely shrugged Justin off as he sorted through the cards in his hand. "I'm not one to make the same mistake twice," Anton said nonchalantly, placing a card face-down on his Duel Disk. "I set one Monster in face-down Defense Position! Then I place two cards face-down! Turn end!"

"Tch! Don't let your ego get too big for your bridges!" Justin cried, sliding a card off his deck as he made a sharp turn around the corner toward the bleachers side. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 5 / Pride 5]**

**[Justin's LP: 4000]**

"I discard Robbin' Goblin from my hand in order to Special Summon The Tricky!" Justin declared, casting aside Haizuru's Trap Card in order to manifest his faceless mage on the field. "By discarding a card from my hand, he can be Special Summoned!"

**[The Tricky: LV5/2000/1200] [Attack Position]**

"Then I Normal Summon Sinister Sprocket!" Appearing beside the mage was a small chain-like creature with the body of a metal bolt and a glowing green eye.

**[Sinister Sprocket: LV1/400/0] [Attack Position]**

"Now to battle!" Justin declared, shooting his arm forward. "The Tricky attacks that weakling you set on the field!" Anton merely frowned as the magician wielding a red question mark on its face shot a black ball of energy straight toward the face-down card in front of Anton's D-Wheel, causing it to explode and flip face-up. A small green bird appeared and screeched in pain as it melted away.

**[Gusto Egul: LV1/200/400] [Defense Position]**

"Egul's effect activates!" Anton declared, a bright green light illuminating his face. "When Gusto Egul is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower non-Tuner Gusto Monster from my deck! Come, Winda, Priestess of Gusto!" Smiling cutely, the green-haired loli appeared in front of Anton complete with her brown jacket and her staff.

**[Winda, Priestess of Gusto: LV2/1000/400] [Defense Position]**

"Then Harpie Prince will destroy that weakling in an instant! Go!" Justin cried, his male royal Harpie obeying and slicing through the loli easily, destroying her as she cried out in pain. With his Monster gone once again, Anton remained rather stoic. "Forgive me, Winda, but thanks to your sacrifice, I'll gain the next piece to our victory! When Winda is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Gusto Tuner from my deck! Come before us, Gusto Gulldo!" Appearing in a flash of light, the armored eagle gave a fierce screech as it flapped its wings.

**[Gusto Gulldo: LV3/500/500] [Defense Position]**

"It'll vanish as quickly as it appeared!" Justin roared, his eyes flashing viciously. "Swift Birdman Joe, attack Gulldo!" As the bird warrior approached, however, a sudden smirk came to Anton's lips. "Gotcha! Trap Card, activate! Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi!"

"What?!" Justin croaked as an enchanted circle and a wall of wind appeared around his attacking Monster just as it was about to make contact. "This Trap activates by releasing Gusto Gulldo," Anton explained lazily, "but it also sends a card you control to the bottom of your deck." Justin was sweating a bit as Haizuru's card was transformed into a ball of green energy and tossed inside his deck. "And when Gulldo is sent from the field to the Graveyard," Anton explained, all smiles, "I can Special Summon a Level Two or lower Gusto Monster from my deck. I call out a second Gusto Egul!"

**[Gusto Egul: LV1/200/400] [Defense Position]**

Justin was now grinding his teeth together in fury as his opponent once again got the better of him. "How many of these ridiculous tricks do you have up your sleeves, huh?! Aren't you going to fight me head-on like a man?! What happened to fighting me at full strength?!"

"My definition of strength probably isn't the same as yours is," Anton replied, shrugging. "And these ridiculous tricks happen to be what Duel Monsters is all about. Or did you forget that?"

As Anton mocked him across the track, a vein popped out of Justin's forehead. "Very well," Justin muttered, balling his hand into a fist, "now that you've pissed me off, I guess I'll take this a bit more seriously! I'll tune my Level Three Harpie Prince with my Level Five The Tricky!"

**(3+5=8)**

Grinning, Justin let out a laugh as his new Monster slowly emerged from the green light behind him. "Be buried by my servant of death! Synchro Summon! Blood Mefist!"

Rua and the rest of his friends took a double take as the top-hat wielding vampire appeared on the field with a cackle and a raise of its staff.

**[Blood Mefist: LV8/2800/1300] [Attack Position]**

"He stole Jack's card!" Rua cried, waving his finger accusingly from his team's pit booth. "Hey, you cheater! Give it back!"

"Wh-What?!" Jack cried from across the track as Ghost continued to glance over his cards. "Blood Mefist?! How the hell do you have that Monster?!"

"Shut up, King!" Justin cried over Anton's shoulder toward the opposite end of the track. "I had this card long before you ever started using it!" Scowling, Justin turned back toward his opponent and continued. "I activate Blood Mefist's effect! For each card you control on the field, you take 300 points of damage! Rancid Rush!" Anton grunted as a stream of green blood smashed into his chest.

**[Anton's LP: 4000 - 3400]**

"What's with that green blood?!" Jack called over angrily, flashing his fist. "And its attack name is Bursed Blood! And you got the Synchro Chant completely wrong!"

"I told you that I had it first, you imposter!" Justin cried back. "Don't tell me how to Duel! Hell, focus on your own damn Duel, dammit!"

"Well, I would," Jack grunted in reply, his eyes wandering back over to where Ghost chuckled to himself. "But that little twerp's taking all day to start his first turn. Hey, hurry the hell up, kid!"

"Genius mustn't be rushed!" Ghost said with an evil grin. "I have the ultimate hand right now! I'll drag you into the ground, King!"

"Hmph," Justin groaned, taking two cards out of his hand. "Enough of this nonsense. I set two cards and end my turn!"

Over in the Team Pride booth, Hikari laughed weakly just as Haizuru was returning. "They're all in really high spirits despite the situation, huh…?"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>With the tension boiling down below, Lara found herself toward the very back of the stadium just outside the tower leading up to the commentator's booth. As she fiddled with the keypad on the door, the MC's booming voice could be heard overhead. <em>"This is incredible! What surprises will be in store for us next?!"<em>

"Shit!" Lara moaned, continuing to whack her finger against the buttons on the keypad. "Why isn't it working, Romero?" Coincidently, Lara's attention had turned toward the commentator's booth when she first entered the stadium due to the sight of the large screens broadcasting the tournament. Her interest, however, wasn't in the Duels but in the MC and MP giving their usual banter. Lara's mind had immediately gone to thinking of scenes in zombie movies where news reports are reporting on the zombie apocalypse and zombies break into the studio in the middle of the report and attack the broadcaster. Thus, she had decided that it was a fun idea and wanted to try it out with her doll. After pushing the button on the keypad that controlled the lock to the front door, Lara's frustration was building as the screen continually flashed a red "locked" sign in capital letters.

Growling, Lara pushed the button even harder, resulting in the same buzzing noise and flashing that had appeared in her other attempts. "Goddamn! No more Miss Nice Girl!"

With a thrust of her hand, Lara yanked the cover of the door's keypad square off, tossing it at her feet, then reached under Romero's shirt and fiddled around a bit; about where his guts would be if he were a person. After a few seconds of rummaging through the plushie's cotton, Lara pulled out several wires and plugged them into the open panel. She then sat Romero on the floor, propped against the wall facing her, with Romero's "loose" eye retracting into his head a bit so that it was only hanging out at a slight angle. With Lara looking fierce, both eyes of the zombie plushie begin glowing and his "good" eye projected a holographic screen while his loose eye simultaneously showed a holographic keyboard. "Okay," Lara said firmly, cracking her fingers before starting to type on the projected keyboard image.

…

As this went on, Jack was growing impatient out in the arena as Ghost continued to rummage through his cards. "Hurry it up already, brat!" the King bellowed, his voice carrying over the roar of engines and the booming audience. "The others already took a few turns and you're sitting on your ass!"

Ghost jumped a bit at Jack's yelling, though forcing a smirk despite the sweat collecting on his cheek. "D-Don't be in such a rush, Jack Atlas! My Zombies are gonna send you to an early grave!"

"Absolute nonsense!" Jack laughed, cracking his wrist a bit as he held his cards out in front of his face. "There isn't a grave anywhere in this world that can hold Jack Atlas, dead _or_ alive!"

…...

Watching the matches from in their VIP seats, the leftover members of the Project A.D.'s backup team, minus Sabertooth, continued bickering about the random Lara sighting a few minutes earlier. "I'm telling you," Inzektor said, "that was definitely Lara! There's no way me and Shadow hallucinated the same thing at the same time, right?!" Shadow nodded profusely at this, attempting to win the females over.

"Please," Precious said with a scoff and a wave of her hand. "That woman's been missing for months now. Why would she just randomly show up here of all places?" Just as Precious finished speaking, MC's voice suddenly interrupted.

"_The King and Ghost are still staring each other down! Just what is going through their heads? Oh, wait! Oh my GOD! Incredible!"_

"_Contestant Bartholomew just blew Contestant Phoenix's Blood Mefist away with the effect of Daigusto Gulldos!" _MP added, his voice cracking from excitement.

"You guys should forget about your day dreaming and focus on the Duel down below," Spring said with a laugh, pointing down in the track where Justin shielded his eyes from Gulldos' fierce winds. "It's far more interesting."

"_And Jack Atlas finally prepares to start his turn after Dragon Ball Z-esque stalling from the self-proclaimed King of Zombies! Wait, what the-?"_

A sudden ear-piercing crash was heard over the intercom as the MC was cut off. The screens suddenly flashed from showing Justin reviving his Blood Mefist with Call of the Haunted and Ghost taking a card from his hand to showing the commentator's booth. But rather than the usual scene showing two oddly dressed men bobbing unworldly haircuts up and down excitedly, the world was treated to a scene of a much different feel; Master of Parties being assaulted by Lara and Romero's "teeth" digging into his neck, leaving the once proud commentator sobbing like a little girl.

"_Daddy! Save me! She-She's too much! I'm scared!"_

"_Hang on, my dear son! You must live to Duel another day!"_

As the madness continued over the big screen, the entire stadium fell into an awkward silence as thousands of jaws dropped simultaneously. One could have sworn they heard crickets chirping in the background behind the sound of the MP's piercing scream of terror.

"That girl's…" Jack started, trailing off as he gave a peek at the screen overhead. Ghost had a sweatdrop, equally flabbergasted. Even Justin and Anton momentarily lost their focus due to the ruckus, watching the event play out. The members of Team 5D's, Team Pride, and Team New Generation joined their teammates' in their disbelief, not sure what to make of the situation. Even the Urteil members and Team Fortune Ark seemed a bit weirded out in their respective booths.

"Told ya," Shadow muttered as both Precious and Spring were wide-eyed and flabbergasted.

….

Across the stadium in their hospital rooms cram-packed with several others, Erin and Yusha shared a similar reaction in their beds. "I forgot about her because of all the chaos," Yusha said softly, rubbing his chin. In the bed beside him, Erin couldn't help but blink rapidly in confusion. "But why's she showing up out of the blue, in the commentator's booth of all places?"

…

Carly was with Team Elemental, Sabertooth, Raynor, and Varon just outside the stadium cleaning up the remainder of the Urteil thugs when the event caught their eye. "That little brat!" Varon growled, grinding his teeth together in irritation. "When I get my hands on her, I'm gonna give her the biggest ass-whooping known to man…or women!"

…

A good distance away in Stephanie's house, Stephanie suddenly spit out her coffee all over Yukio's face when Lara's face suddenly appeared on the broadcast. "Wh-What the hell! It's that weird girl from the other day!"

"Wh-What the hell are you doing, dammit!" Yukio growled, coffee dripping down his face and bangs.

…

Back in the stadium, Jophiel and Divine remained rather aloof to the situation, but couldn't help but pay attention to Lara's unusual demeanor. "That woman's certainly an interesting one," Jophiel said dryly, leaning against the side of a nearby doorway. "Dueling against her would be an interesting way to pass the time…"

…..

Up in the owner's box, Hayato coughed uncomfortably as the MC finally managed to step away to the side, avoiding the thrashing from Romero and leaving his son to feel his wrath. Yeager turned toward Seto, who had a rather dull expression on his face despite the chaos. "Still think she's harmless?" Yeager asked, causing Seto to hum slightly in his throat without actually responding.

…

As MC managed to collect himself enough to continue the broadcast despite Lara's terrorizing of his son in the background, the attention shifted back over to "Ghost" Takabazuka as he finally got things started. "It's about time we got serious! The first turn belongs to me, Jack Atlas!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Jack grinned, fanning out his five cards confidently. "Make your one turn count, because the likes of you won't get another turn against Jack Atlas!"

**[SC: New Generation 3 / 5D's 9]**

**[Ghost's LP: 4000]**

**[7 Colored Fish: LV4/1800/800] [Attack Position]**

**[1 Set Card]**

**[Jack's LP: 4000]**

**[Drill Warrior: LV6/3400/2000] [Attack Position]**

**[Arms Aid: Equipped to Drill Warrior]**

**[Face-Up Trap: Synchro Blast]**

Grinning, Ghost examined his current hand after drawing his sixth card into his hand. In addition to the Barrier Statue of the Torrent he got from Mako, he also had two Speed Spells, one of his own personal Traps, a Zombie Monster, and the special Trap Keith had given both Ghost and Esper. In addition to that, he also had the Trap Card Mako set on the field. Even against the World King, his victory was all but assured!

"I Summon Mezuki in Attack Position!" Ghost grinned, slapping the card down as his undead horse-warrior emerged from the dirt of the track.

**[Mezuki: LV4/1700/800]**

"I then set one card face-down!" Ghost concluded, a back card image appearing in front of his forest green D-Wheel. "I then end my turn!"

As the zombie appeared on the track, Lara's attention immediately moved from the announcer to the field, her eyes sparkling. "A zombie! It's my Mezuki! Ah, wait! Isn't that the kid who insulted Zombies before?! Oooh, isn't that Malevolent Mech - Goku En on the other Duelist's field?! Is it a parade of Zombies today?!" As Lara commented on the ongoing matches, the MP breathed a sigh of relief when her pestering came to an end. "E-Excuse me, Miss, but would you mind moving now?" MP asked, only to receive a face full of Romero again.

Opposite to Jack and Ghost, Justin gave a light scoff as Lara continued her fangasming over the intercom. "What preposterous banter…" Justin said this as he wiped dirt from his mouth, the aftereffect of receiving a direct shot from the Magic Cylinder Jonas left Anton on the field. Anton was equally drained, having taken several hits from Blood Mefist over the past couple of turns. Turning back to Anton, Justin continued coolly, "What do you say we stop stalling and take this Duel to the final stage? Though you desperately tried to get rid of my Blood Mefist with your Daigusto Gulldos, I brought him back with Call of the Haunted, once again trapping you in my Bloody Combo! And thanks to my Mirror Mail Trap Card equipped to Sinister Sprocket, you can't target my Tuner Monster in an attack! But this Duel is beginning to drag, so let's end this!"

Anton merely scoffed, wiping a trickle of blood from his lip. "I feel the same, kid. I can't afford to let this Duel drag on." Narrowing his eyes, Anton shifted his gaze toward Leah sitting in his team's booth across the stadium. "I'll end things as quickly and painlessly as possible…to realize my own goals."

**[SC: Judgment 7 / Pride 7]**

**[Anton's LP: 2200]**

**[Justin's LP: 1200]**

**[Sinister Sprocket: LV1/400/0] [Defense Position]**

**[Malevolent Mech - Goku En: LV6/2400/1400] [Attack Position]**

**[1 Face-up Trap: Mirror Mail; equipped to Sinister Sprocket]**

**[1 Set Card]**

Justin laughed suddenly as the two D-Wheelers sped across the dirt track, flashing a wide grin. "No, I'm done playing games with the likes of you! It's about time I show you what a Duel in the name of the Phoenix family is all about! I activate the Trap Card, DNA Surgery!" Anton's eyes widened slightly as the card flipped face-up, casting a wave of light across the entire stadium that passed right across Jack and Ghost without affecting them. "When this card is activated," Justin explained, "I can declare a Type and all face-up Monsters on both sides of our fields become that Type! I select the Fiend-Type, changing Goku En from a Zombie-Type into a Fiend-Type!"

"What did he say?!" Lara barked up in the commentator's booth, pressing her hands against the glass with a vicious scowl on her face. "Changing Goku En into a Fiend-Type?! Goddamn!"

Justin gave a sharp laugh and a jolt of his arm before yelling, "Now the conditions on my field have been met! Prepare to meet the Heavenly Ruler! I'm Tuning my Level One Sinister Sprocket with my now Fiend-Type Level Six Malevolent Mech - Goku En!"

**(1+6=7)**

Still laughing, Justin's grin widened as a series of black orbs surrounded his field and his two Monsters. Anton started to sweat a bit, feeling a strange pressure surrounding the field as the two souls of the Monsters joined together, forming a new shadow in the green light. "What kind of Monster is this…?"

"Star of death, shining at Heaven's Zenith! Descend to Earth and Judge the Living!" Anton's eyes went wide when a massive sickle half the length of Justin's D-Wheeler emerged from the light, soon accompanied by the massive armored warrior wielding it. "Synchro Summon! The King of Divine Punishment! Dark Highlander!"

**[Dark Highlander: LV7/2800/2300] [Attack Position]**

"What's with this giant Monster?" Anton asked out loud, wiping sweat from his forehead while forcing a grin. "It's like the thing's staring through my very soul…! But to stare down a Psychic Duelist is a foolish mistake!"

"Hmph," Justin scoffed with a smirk as his warrior floated above him. "Because you don't have a Spell or Trap on your field, I can't use Sinister Sprocket's effect to destroy one. A pity it is, since I could have gotten rid of that annoying Magical Cylinder earlier in the turn if I had Synchro Summoned then. Oh well, that's what I get for playing with my prey for too long. But that ends now! With Blood Mefist and Dark Highlander on my field, your field is as good as under my control, as you'll soon learn! But for now, I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

…

"My turn!" Jack declared at the same time, swiping his new card off his deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 4 / 5D's 10]**

**[Jack's LP: 4000]**

Grinning, Jack added his new card to his hand before picking his middle hand card out. "Sorry, kid, but you don't even serve as a warm-up for the King! I'm sending you back home so you can train again from scratch! I Summon Twin Breaker in Attack Mode!" Appearing beside Jack was one of his well-known Monsters; a slim, masked warrior wielding three-bladed swords attached to each of its wrists.

**[Twin Breaker: LV4/1600/1000] **

"D-Don't get too cocky!" Ghost stammered, raising his finger defiantly through Jack's rearview mirror. "Your weak warrior's got nothing on my Zombies!"

"The first rule of Dueling is to always consider the impossible and count every move your opponent makes as serving some grander purpose!" Jack said, turning in his chair to eye Ghost briefly through the visor of his helmet. "Until you grasp that concept, you have no business challenging the King! Observe and cower in fear before the absolute, unshakable power of a ruler! I activate the effects of Final Speed World!" Jack yelled, pressing a button on his D-Wheel as his eyes flashed wildly. "By removing three of my Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! Come out, Power Supplier!" As the King's speed feel slightly, a blue-haired, robed troll appeared on the field, casting a yellow light from its wooden staff.

**[Power Supplier: LV2/400/400] [Defense Position]**

**[5D's SC: 10 - 7]**

"I activate Power Supplier's effect!" Jack continued with a raise of his hand. "As long as this Monster remains on the field, one Monster I control gains 400 Attack Points! Now receive your power up, Twin Breaker!" As he said this, his skinny sword marauder's body lit up with a yellow glow, his eyes glowing fiercely.

**[Twin Breaker's ATK: 1600 - 2000]**

"Wh-What?!" Ghost screamed, his eyes widened and bloodshot. "It's Attack Power suddenly raised to 2000?!"

"First I set one card face-down!" Jack cried, inserting a card from his hand into his Duel Disk. "Then I activate Speed Spell – Book of Moon! By removing two of my Speed Counters, I can flip one face-up Monster on the field into face-down Defense Mode! I target your Mezuki!" Ghost gasped as his Zombie's card forced it into a kneeling position before completely covering it. "Then I battle!" Jack roared, whipping his arm forward. "Twin Breaker, attack Mezuki!"

As the warrior dashed toward his Zombie, Ghost forced a weak laugh. "I-It's okay! I've got the Tornado Wall Trap Card Mako left me! With this in play, I take no damage from-" Ghost's voice cut off suddenly as he realized something crucial. "W-Wait! That card requires the Field Spell Umi to work! Oh no!" Unable to activate the card, Twin Breaker cut through the card and sliced Mezuki right in half, its already rotting body crumbling away. "When Twin Breaker attacks a Defense Position Monster," Jack said, "you take Piercing Damage!" Ghost grunted as the force from the damage assaulted his body.

**[Mezuki's DEF: 800]**

**[Ghost's LP: 4000 - 2800]**

**[New Generation's SC: 4 - 3]**

"Then I activate Twin Breaker's second effect!" Jack yelled mercilessly, not giving the kid a chance to catch his breath. "When it destroys a Defense Position Monster in battle, it can attack once again! Cut 7 Colored Fish to shreds! Double Assault!" Ghost screamed as his rainbow fish was turned to sushi before his eyes, causing another wave of pain to wash over him.

**[7 Colored Fish's ATK: 1800]**

**[Ghost's LP: 2800 - 2600]**

"I'm still not done!" Jack roared, his eyes flashing ferociously. "Once per turn, I can unequip Arms Aid from the Monster it's equipped to and return it to the field!" The robotic glove accessory left Drill Warrior's arm, returning to its side in Jack's Monster Zone on the track.

**[Arms Aid: LV4/1800/1200] [Attack Position]**

**[Drill Warrior's ATK: 3400 - 2400]**

"Learn the gap between commoner and King!" Jack roared, raising his finger. "Arms Aid, Direct Attack! Arm Crush!" Ghost screamed in pain as the hand smashed into his face, sending him sliding into the dirt.

**[Ghost's LP: 2600 - 800]**

**[New Generation's SC: 3 - 2]**

Ghost yelped in fear as the final Monster, Yusei's Drill Warrior, remained with its drills pointing right toward him. "Make it shatter!" Jack cried, ordering the Synchro Monster into battle. "Drill Lancer!" Before Ghost could shield himself, the Monster's drill went right through his gut, causing his eyes to roll back as his D-Wheel slid backwards. "D-Damn!" he groaned through gritted teeth. "Why does this hurt so bad?!"

**[Ghost's LP: 800 - 0]**

**[New Generation's SC: 2 - 0]**

The stadium filled with cheering immediately as the King drove up in front of Ghost firmly, staring down with his arms folded against his chest as his Monsters floated beside him. "What you're feeling is the EXPAIN System!" Jack bellowed coldly. "Had this been a Duel against Urteil, you'd have ended up far more damaged than this! Consider this an act of mercy! This is no longer a place for you and your little friends to play pretend Duelist! This has become a survival of the fittest!"

With that, Jack sped off the field, leaving Ghost shaken up and angry as his smoking D-Wheel left the track. "Dammit!" he groaned, tears in his eyes. "I'd have won if only I'd been luckier! Why'd I have to face the World King?!"

Over in the New Generation pit booth, Keith let out a cackle as he leaned back in his chair. "That's the King, alright! Merciless as always! He could have ended it with a clean strike from the equipped 3400 Attack Power Drill Warrior, but he went for a double Direct Attack in order to cause more pain! Heartless, but he's got a point!" Still grinning, Keith's sunglasses caught a glimpse of the sunlight as he continued. "This ain't a playground anymore. From now on, only the experienced can fight!"

"But Team 5D's shouldn't get too excited yet," Hell-Eyes added, matching Keith's grin. "Mako and Ghost ended their roles long ago in the first day. Even with Yusei and Jack taking the first matches, we've already had the plan set in motion long ago. We aren't foolish enough to use the same plan twice in a row, after all…" Laughing, Hell-Eyes pushed his sunglasses up his nose as he glanced over where Esper Rouba was driving out onto the field. "Esper's up next. Given the current situation, his task is simple… The trap has already been set…"

In the commentator's booth, MC bobbed his pompadour up and down as he gave his two cents about the match. "As expected of Jack Atlas! He ended the Duel in a single One Turn Kill! And on the other side, Justin Phoenix appears to have gotten an advantage over our Dark Horse, Anton Bartholomew! What will he do?!"

"Phew!" MP cried, rubbing his hand over his afro sheepishly. "What an intense match! Miss, do you have a comment to add about the outcome of that Duel?" MP turned to his right, planning to hand over the microphone to Lara only to find no one there. "She's gone?! When?!" MP blinked rapidly before catching a glimpse of Lara already back down on the track running wildly. He started to sweat when he saw a fierce expression on her face as if she was about to murder someone.

In the Team Royalty booth, the still bruised and battered Murdock scowled as he watched the events of the Duel unfold, receiving emergency treatment from Misaki. "It appears that Duelists not using an Urteil Duel Disk aren't accessing the EXPAIN System as much as I'd like," he growled, narrowing his eyes. "I'll definitely have to update it again before the Semi-Finals…"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"My turn! Draw!"<p>

**[SC: Judgment 8 / Pride 8]**

**[Anton's LP: 2200]**

Anton immediately played the card he drew, taking a sharp turn around the corner of the stadium as he did so. "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck and discard one!" After drawing and discarding Jonas' Big Bang Shot, Anton immediately played the card he kept. "I then activate Speed Spell – Double Summon! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can activate this card to gain an additional Normal Summon! I Summon Gusto Thunbolt!" As the card image appeared, a light green wolf-like creature appeared on the track in a flash of lightning.

**[Gusto Thunbolt: LV4/1500/1200] [Attack Position]**

"I then Normal Summon Gusto Squirro in Attack Position!" Joining the green wolf was a green-furred squirrel with large bucked teeth.

**[Gusto Squirro: LV2/0/1800]**

Narrowing his eyes, Anton let a low-pitched cry from his throat as he charged up energy around his body, raising his arm above his head. "Here goes! I'm Tuning my Level Two Gusto Squirro with my Level Four Guto Thunbolt-"

"Tropic of Death!"

Anton's eyes shot open when a sudden slash from above swept through his two Monsters and the green light surrounding them, canceling the Synchro Summon before it could complete. "Wha-?!"

Justin gave a sharp laugh accompanied by a cocky grin as his massive armored warrior returned to his field, its sickle-shaped blade still positioned out in front of it. "Don't act so surprised! I just activated Dark Highlander's effect!" Mouth opening, Anton broke into a sweat as Justin continued. "Dark Highlander is an isolated Monster who rules the Heavens! You may not Synchro Summon in the presence of my servant! Now grovel before the great Justin Phoenix!"

Gritting his teeth, Anton cursed under his breath and slammed his hand against the front panel of his D-Wheel. "Dammit, he got me…! A Synchro Monster with the power to seal off other Synchro Summons…!" Eyeing his two weaker Monsters on the field in Attack Position, Anton knew there was nothing he could do at this point. Closing his eyes, he gave the declaration Justin was eager for. "Turn…end."

Still smirking, Justin immediately continued with a shift of his arm. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 9 / Pride 9]**

**[Justin's LP: 1200]**

"I set one card on the field!" Justin cried, immediately inserting his drawn card into his Duel Disk. "You're pretty strong, Anton Bartholomew, but you were still no match for the future World King! Go, Dark Highlander! Attack Gusto Squirro!"

**[Dark Highlander's ATK: 2800]**

**[Gusto Squirro's ATK: 0]**

As the warrior sliced right through his squirrel, Anton immediately surrounded his body with his Psychic energy to absorb most of the impact resulting from the attack. Though safe from harm, Anton could only grit his teeth in frustration as Justin triumphantly sped past him wearing a smirk, leaving his smoking D-Wheel sliding off to the side of the track. "Dammit…!" he grunted, raising his eyes toward Leah in his team's booth.

**[Anton's LP: 2200 - 0]**

**[Judgment's SC: 9 - 7]**

As Anton sped off the track, he ran into Jafar, who was already entering out onto the field. Averting his eyes, Anton merely held out his cards for Jafar to rip out of his grasp. "This happened because you hold yourself back for your foolish pride," Jafar said darkly to Anton's back as he passed him by. "Your deck is severely weakened in Riding Duels. As long as you refuse to use Forbidden Zone, you'll never be able to accomplish your goals." Anton finally met fiercely with Jafar's eyes through his rearview mirror before exiting the field, leaving Jafar to take over for the next match.

Pulling up beside his new opponent, Moki from Team Pride laughed a bit. "Don't be so hard on your teammate," he said, smirking a bit as his long, brown hair blew in front of his eyes. "If you ask me, he's got more balls than people like you who toss aside your pride just to make yourselves look stronger. Even if he's an enemy, Anton Bartholomew's a far better Duelist than the rest of you."

His pitch black eyes narrowing, a wide grin stretched across Jafar's face as he turned his head to meet Moki's eyes. "Pride is subjective. To me, the very definition of upholding one's pride is doing whatever is necessary to achieve your goals. Abandoning a chance to achieve your goals for the sake of some false sense of justice is the epiphany of stupidity."

"Hmph," Moki scoffed, a wide smile appearing across his lips. "I don't think I like you. As a member of Team Pride, I'll have to show you which definition of pride is superior."

"That I would like to see you try," Jafar smirked back, a dark aura seeping from his body. "As the nephew of the infamous Seto Kaiba watching over these Duels right now, I will make the assumption that you also use a Dragon Deck. I am rather curious to see if your Dragons can withstand the brute force of my Dark Synchro Deck."

"There's only one way to find out," Moki replied, a white aura seeping out of his body immediately sensed by Jafar, whose grin only widened.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Watching from their booth, Keith and Hell-Eyes remained nonchalant despite the fact that two of their teammates already lost. "So next up is Aki Izayoi, huh?" Keith said, leaning back in his chair as he adjusted his sunglasses, eyeing Aki in her orange Riding Suit out on the track. "She may not be on the level of Yusei and Jack, but she's still quite strong," Keith continued, laughing a bit. "Truth be told, not even Esper can hope to beat her. If we lose this match, we'll automatically lose due to the three-consecutive-win rule."<p>

"Don't worry about it," Hell-Eyes replied with a grin. "That ain't gonna happen, because I've already taken measures to ensure it. Ghost already drew the _special card _I gave those three, after all." Chuckling, Hell-Eyes and Keith suddenly averted their attention toward a sudden scream coming from behind their chairs. "Huh?" they both hummed in unison.

Ghost was yelling out in pain and rolling around on the ground like an injured hog in front of an extremely pissed off Lara, who hovered over him with Romero's sharp prong-like teeth exposed. "I told you to apologize to zombies for being a weakling!"

"Wh-What the hell is with that thing?!" Ghost cried, grasping his now throbbing shoulder as he stared up at the young women's darkened fierce eyes. "Is that thing a Taser?! What the hell is the matter with you?!" Without answering, Lara gave a loud roar and lunged straight at him, causing the frightened teen to scurry away like a cornered rat.

"W-Wah! Ghost, no!" Mako cringed, hopping out of his chair. "I-I'm comin' to save ya! Even though I'm injured!"

As Mako dashed off, Keith and Shaun merely shrugged the incident off. "Should we help him?" Keith asked lazily, yawning.

"Nah, leave 'em be," Shaun the Hell-Eyes replied with a wave. "Maybe it'll make him into a stronger Duelist." Laughing, Keith replied hastily, "I highly doubt that!"

….

As this occurred, Moki gritted his teeth as Justin's Dark Highlander was suddenly wrapped in thick bandages, dragged away into the earth before his eyes. "When I have three or more Speed Counters," Jafar explained as he drove alongside his opponent, "Speed Spell – Tribute to the Dead allows me to discard one card from my hand in order to destroy one Monster on the field. Now that pesky Dark Highlander's effect to seal Synchro Summons has been annihilated. I suggest you prepare yourself for the terror that is about to come…"

Moki could feel Jafar's body charging up with a powerful dark energy as he prepared to play his next card, but he did his best to maintain his composure.

….

Across the track, with Team 5D's and Team New Generation watching, Aki and Esper Rouba got their match started as Aki sped ahead. "The first turn is mine!" Esper declared, drawing his sixth card.

**[SC: New Generation 1 / 5D's 6]**

**[Rouba's LP: 4000]**

**[Face-down Trap: Tornado Wall]**

**[1 Set Card]**

**[Aki's LP: 4000]**

**[Arms Aid: LV4/1800/1200] [Attack Position], [Drill Warrior: LV6/2400/2000] [Attack Position], [Twin Breaker: LV4/2000/1000]**

**[3 Set Cards]**

"During your Standby Phase," Aki quickly interrupted, Esper turning sharply, "I activate a Trap Card! Sneak Exploder!" Esper gasped a bit as the card appeared, waiting to see what it did. "This card activates when my opponent controls no Monsters on the field," Aki explained, shifting her hand slightly as she spoke, "and during their next Standby Phase, this card is sent to the Graveyard and my opponent takes 500 damage for each Monster on my field!"

"S-Say what?!" Esper grunted, quickly calming himself to continue. "E-Either way, it's still my turn! I Summon Anarchist Monk Ranshin in Attack Position!" Aki watched as the red cloaked monk appeared out on the field, a large kasa hat over his head.

**[Anarchist Monk Ranshin: LV4/1800/100] [Attack Position]**

"Then I set three cards face-down and end my turn!"

….

"Here goes!" Jafar roared, whipping both his arms out to the side. "I'm Dark Tuning my Level 12 Chaotic Executioner with my Level Four Gusto Thunbolt" The field immediately exploded with black energy, passing right over Jafar's Sky Scout and Moki's field.

**(4-12=-8)**

"A dark wind begins to howl! From the shadows comes a trickster demon of the wind! Show your true form and unleash a typhoon gale of unseen destruction! Dark Synchro Summon! Messer the Wind Demon!" Sweat dripped down Moki's face as he watched the long haired human-like demon appear in a massive wall of wind.

**[Messer the Wind Demon: LV-8/2900/2500] [Attack Position]**

From their seats in the audience, both Kiryu and Bomber immediately recognized the creature. "That's the Dark Synchro he used against Sherry and Crow," Kiryu said, narrowing his eyes. Nodding, Jafar added, "Yes, the demon with the ability to attack multiple targets at once. This match could be tricky for the young Kaiba."

….

"My turn!" Aki cried, swiping her hand over her deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 2 / 5D's 7]**

**[Aki's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon Botanical Lion in Attack Position!" Aki said, a lion with the body of a tree and the head of a flower manifesting by her side.

**[Botanical Lion: LV4/1600/2000] **

"Then I set one card face-down!" As her card appeared on the track, Aki gave a raise of her arm as she continued. "Then I equip Arms Aid to Drill Warrior once again, raising its Attack Power by 1000!" The arm-shaped robot once again attached itself to Drill Warrior's massive drill bit-like arm.

**[Drill Warrior's ATK: 2400 - 3400]**

"Go, Twin Breaker!" Aki cried, ordering Jack's warrior. "Attack Anarchist Monk Ranshin! Double Assault!"

"Hold it!" Esper yelled just as Jack's Monster was about to slice through his Spellcaster. "I activate the Trap Card, Magician's Selection!" Aki gasped as a magical circle appeared around Twin Breaker, freezing it in place. "This card activates when a Spellcaster I control is attacked," Esper explained, "and it negates the attack and also destroys the Monster on my opponent's field with the lowest Attack Power! Goodbye, Twin Breaker!"

Even with Jack's warrior exploding, Aki's expression remained intact as she turned to Yusei's Synchro. "Then Drill Warrior attacks Ranshin! Power Drill Lance!" Unable to block this hit, Esper screamed as his monk was pierced and gutted.

**[Esper's LP: 4000 - 2400]**

**[New Generation's SC: 2 - 1]**

"Not yet…!" Rouba grunted as he slid across the track.

"Then," Aki continued, her features tight through her visor as she met the teen's eyes through her mirror, "the effect of Arms Aid activates, dealing you the total Attack Power of the destroyed Monster as damage!" Rouba barely had time to react as the remaining shards of his shattered Monster plunged straight through his chest, once again reviving the scream from deep within his throat.

**[Esper's LP: 2400 - 600]**

"Finally," Aki continued mercilessly with a raise of her arm, "the Continuous Trap, Synchro Blast, activates!" With a raise of her hand, Aki signaled the card in front of her to send a blast of energy sailing right toward Esper, striking through his already sore chest and raising a grunt from his mouth.

**[Esper's LP: 600 - 100]**

Teeth clenched tightly together, Rouba mustered his remaining strength to keep his ride straight, giving a thrust of his arm in reply to the damage. "I activate the effect of Anarchist Monk Ranshin! When this Monster is sent to the Graveyard either through battle or card effect, I can target one Monster in my opponent's Graveyard and Banish it!" Aki glanced to her side as the spirit of the monk appeared, sticking its staff through her Duel Disk. As it did so, the soul of Yusei's Drill Synchron appeared, vanishing without a trace alongside the dead monk.

"Now you can't use that Tuner again!" Esper managed, forcing a smirk.

"It makes little difference!" Aki cried, leaning forward in her D-Wheel while flashing intense eyes. "I still have one attack left that will win this match, claiming Team 5D's overall victory! Go, Botanical Lion! Direct Attack!" With one swift motion, the flower-like lion leapt out in front of its master, prepared to pounce on Esper and tear through him like a meal.

**[Botanical Lion's ATK: 1600]**

"Hell yeah!" Rua shouted from his team booth, waving both arms in the air triumphantly. "Once this attack goes through, Aki-_san_ will-"

Rua's voice fell flat mid-speech, his smile fading along with his friends', as he found himself blinded by the sudden flash of orange accompanied by intense heat. "Wh-What…?" he mumbled through the sleeve of his suit while shielding his eyes from the intensity of it all. As Rua and the others recovered their vision, the vision their eyes met conjured immediate contorted desperation within their faces.

Amidst a massive circle of fire consuming the entire stadium track, both Aki and Esper Rouba had been hit and forced off the track into the grassy center, steam pouring from both vehicles. Dirty from the dust kicked up by the force of the blast and stunned speechless, Aki barely mumbled out, "What happened…?"

"That's right," Esper panted hard, forcing a grin despite his pain. "The bosses knew I had no chance of competing with Duelists of your caliber from the very start! I was meant as a sacrifice from the very beginning to ensure Team New Generation's victory!"

Grimacing from her pain, Aki opened one eye to catch a glimpse of the Trap Card positioned upright in the center of the flames. "What is that?!"

"It's the Ultra Rare Trap Card, Manifestation of Grudge!" Esper revealed, giving a soft raise of his hand through the smoke emitting from his D-Wheel. "It's a Trap that activates when I take more than 3000 points of damage during a turn in which my opponent attacks directly! The attacking Monster is automatically Banished!" Esper explained, the last of Botanical Lion's body burning away to ashes.

"Damn," Aki muttered, biting her lip as her brows lowered. "I was careless…!"

"But there's more!" Esper continued through pants. "This is a suicidal card! The activation cost of this card is Banishing one card in my Spell/Trap Zone! When I do so, both players take 300 points of damage for each card in our combined Graveyards!"

Upon hearing this, Aki's face instantly tightened up, her mouth flying open. "What did you say?! For each card in our combined Graveyards?!"

Esper forced a laugh as the face-down Tornado Wall on his field left by Mako dissolved away, the flames around him increasing in intensity. "Between the two of us, we currently have 17 cards in our Graveyard! We each take 5100 points of damage!"

Just as Aki let out a gasp, the fire around her smashed into her body, singing her arm as she attempted to shield herself. Esper screamed in pain as the flames consumed him as well, both D-Wheelers blasted straight off the track as a result.

**[Aki's LP: 4000 - 0]**

**[Esper's LP: 100 - 0]**

"Then," Esper groaned, his hand shaking as he reached out toward his deck, "we both draw one card from our decks!"

"No way!" Ruka cried, clasping her hands over her mouth as she and her friends watched in horror from their booth. "Aki-_san_ was taken out in a suicide attack?! Is she all right?!"

"Damn it all!" Jack grunted, shielding his eyes from the blinding flames consuming the stadium. "If it weren't for the EXPAIN System, I'd say so, but…!"

"No, look," Yusei grunted, lifting his finger toward the center track. The others followed his finger toward the field where Aki emerged from the slowly dying flames, her Psychic aura casting a green glow around both her and Esper Rouba. "She used her powers to protect both her and her opponent!" Yusei said, a smile coming to her face.

With the fire dispersing, both Aki and Esper swiped a card off their decks as their D-Wheels came to a sliding halt in speed, smoke spewing all around them. Still panting, Aki lifted her head just enough up ahead to see Rua already driving full speed toward her. "I'm sorry, everyone," Aki said quietly under her breath, sweat dripping down her forehead. "Looks like you'll have to handle things from her, Rua. Now's the time to show the world your growth!"

Toward the back of the bleachers, both Jophiel and Divine narrowed their eyes as they watched Aki from above, opting to remain silent this time around. Their fierce, dark expressions, however, remained fixated on the woman as Rua approached her.

Laughing like a madman in the Team New Generation pit booth, "Hell-Eyes" Daoshin stretched a demented grin, his red eyes flashing underneath his sunglasses. "It's finally time, Team 5D's!" he cried, using his thumb to push up his glasses while stretching his other arm outward enthusiastically. "With this, the warm up matches are over! I welcome you to Hell!"

Already speeding out onto the track, Pirate Keith let out a howling laugh while he cracked the bones in his wrist as he prepared himself to draw from his deck. "You played a risky gamble playing those runts at the helm, Yusei Fudo! Do they have what it takes to rumble with yours truly?!"

…

Across the track, both Jafar and Moki shielded their faces from the dying flames around them, finally turning their attention back to each other after Aki and Esper left the field. "Tch," Moki clicked with his tongue, "I didn't think someone of Aki Izayoi's caliber would fall for a Trap like that. Seems like the members of Team 5D's have gotten rusty…"

"How amusing that you focus on others while your opponent rides right before your eyes," Jafar said dryly, his pitch-black eyes narrowing into an angry stare. "I admit that you deserve praise for being able to stop my Messer from crushing you earlier via its effect, but that hardly means you are out of the woods yet, young man."

"Hmph," Moki scoffed, his lips curling into a slight smile. "You've got a lot of nerve for someone with half the Life I have."

**[SC: Judgment 2 / Pride 9]**

**[Jafar's LP: 2400]**

**[Moki's LP: 4000]**

Meeting the teen's eyes through Moki's side view mirror, a soft chuckle escaped Jafar's throat. "If you are a good a player as they say, you know as well as I do that Life Points don't dictate the outcome of a Duel. What you don't know, however, is just what is at stake here. To you this is a mere child's game for fun and money, but the scale of the mentality we use to fight is greater than the distance between the sun and the moon."

"Very poetic," Moki replied with a grin, laughing a softly. Despite remaining calm, Moki had to admit that there was something…off about the man before him. It creeped him out a bit, admittedly, but he had no intention of showing his opponent weakness.

Earlier, thanks to a combination using Speed Spell – Cost Down to reduce the level of Kaiser Glider in order to Normal Summon him, Moki had been able to get a powerful Level Six Monster out onto the field relatively easy. Eyeing his large yellow dragon carefully, Moki's gaze fixated on the long chain attached to the creature's tail. Then, attached to the end of the chain was a bundle of dynamite. The chain and dynamite came from the Trap Card, Blast with Chain, currently attached to Kaiser Glider, which also raised its Attack Power by 500 points. It was thanks to this Trap that Messer the Wind Demon had been destroyed, leaving Jafar forced to rely on his non- Dark Synchro Monsters for a few turns now.

**[Kaiser Glider: LV6/2900/2200] [Equipped with Blast with Chain]**

Jafar, on the other hand, only had the weak Water-Attribute, Cure Mermaid, in Attack Position. Though her effect increased his Life Points by 800 points during each of his Standby Phases, its ATK didn't hold a candle to the powered up dragon, even without its Equip Card. Eyes shifting toward the blonde-haired mermaid flapping around on the dry dirt before him as he rode, Jafar mentally admitted that he needed to turn the tide of the Duel to his favor. Moki was a time bomb at this point, having already used The White Stone of Legend twice now to add two Blue-Eyes White Dragons to his deck; newly made versions of the card with alternate artwork created by Industrial Illusions recently. Holding 3000 ATK each, the Blue-Eyes was nothing to laugh about, and Jafar would be in serious trouble if he allowed even one of them to show up on the field.

"I have to say, though," Moki started, gripping his handle bars firmly. "A Water-Attribute like Cure Mermaid seems a bit off for your deck, even if its effect increases your Life."

"I never once said my deck was solely based on my Dark Synchros," Jafar replied darkly, his lips tightening. "My deck is a combination of all the elements that eventually lead to the darkness of death and rebirth. You will come to understand this in due time."

"No," Moki shot back, slowly raising his hand in front of his visor, "I think _you're_ the one who doesn't understand! You're facing the power of a Kaiba! Now let's go, my Monsters!" With a swing of his arm, Moki motioned toward the other two Dragons flying behind his Kaiser Glider; one snake-like beige dragon and another blue, shiny dragon.

**[Totem Dragon: LV2/400/200] [Defense Position]**

**[Debris Dragon: LV4/1000/1000] [Defense Position]**

"I'm Tuning my Level Four Debris Dragon with my Level Two Totem Dragon!" Replacing the now dead flames was a massive pillar of blue light, from which a small light blue dragon with bat-like wings emerged, flashing its sharp fangs.

"Guide the past, present, and future in your most youthful appearance, O White Dragon! Fill the sky with your sacred light! Synchro Summon! Purify all, Blue-Eyes Baby Dragon!"

**[Blue-Eyes Baby Dragon: LV6/2000/2000] [Attack Position]**

Expression stale, Jafar merely scoffed at the sight of the small creature flapping in mid-air before him. "You expect me to take a runt of a Blue-Eyes seriously? I may have not heard of this Monster, but-"

"Don't underestimate Dragons!"

Jafar was silenced by the sudden outburst from Moki, who tightened his hand into a fist out in front of him. "Go, Blue-Eyes Baby Dragon! Attack Cure Mermaid!"

**[Cure Mermaid's ATK: 1500]**

As the baby charged up its mouth with a white ball of light, Jafar's eyes simply narrowed. "Ridiculous! Even if you destroy my Cure Mermaid, your puny Monster will only give me 500 damage!"

"Don't be so sure!" Moki cried, his grin widening. "Unlike the original, Blue-Eyes' baby form has an effect! When battling against a non-Dragon-Type Monster, that Monster automatically loses 500 Attack Points during the Damage Step!"

Jafar's lips tightened slightly at this, showing slight concern on his face after all this time.

"In other words, this attack will cut your Life in half! Go, Blue-Eyes Baby! Burst Beam of Destruction!"

The small dragon unleashed a small light beam heading straight toward the mermaid's exposed body, but Jafar suddenly let out a roar at the last second, startling Moki in his tracks.

"You fool! You were so busy gloating that you never even noticed the Trap Card I activated!" Hearing this, Moki spun toward his right when he heard a sudden gushing noise coming directly behind him. "Wh-What?!" Eyes wide, Moki veered his D-Wheel a bit after seeing several large pillars of water coming straight toward him.

"The Trap Card, Torrential Tribute!" Jafar explained, pointing to the Trap clearly revealed by his D-Wheel. "When a Monster is Summoned to the field, it automatically destroys all Monsters in play, including my own! Using the element of water, we will cleanse the field and start from the beginning!"

"Dammit!" Moki grunted as the water soaked through him while drowning his two dragons as well as shattering the mermaid. "I was careless…! He distracted me so I wouldn't pay attention to the card he activated! He knew the attack wouldn't go through from the beginning…!"

"The Continuous Trap on your field, The Dragon's Bead," Jafar continued, pointing to the card active in front of Moki's D-Wheel. "By discarding one card from your hand, you can negate the effects of any Trap Card that targets a Dragon-Type Monster on your field. Unfortunately for you, Torrential Tribute affects _all_ our Monsters on the field, so you can't use it!" Moki gritted his teeth as his Blue-Eyes Baby let out its final breath before being completely submerged.

"Then there's your Kaiser Glider's effect," Jafar continued, pointing to the drowning larger dragon. "In addition to being unable to be destroyed by Monsters holding the same Attack Power, it also has the effect to send one Monster on the field back into the owner's hand when it's sent to the Graveyard. But because your Monster was a Synchro Monster, you couldn't use it to save it and the effect can't be used on itself! In other words, your field is now completely open!"

"The same applies to you, pal!" Moki grunted as the water around him subsided, putting out the remaining flames from Esper's Trap Card.

"How amusing," Jafar started as his lips curled into a wicked smile, "that you feel we are on equal terms when I am about to enter my turn."

"I told you not to underestimate Dragons!" Moki yelled, a blue glow suddenly illuminating from his Duel Disk. "I activate Blue-Eyes Baby Dragon's second effect! When this Monster's sent to the Graveyard, I can add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck into my hand!" Eyes flashing, the Kaiba teen gave a thrust of his arm as he pulled the card of choice out of his deck, revealing it before adding it to his hand. "I now hold three of the most powerful Dragons in my hand!"

"Useless threat," Jafar replied stately, his brows lowering. "Without a Monster to release, regardless of how powerful your Monsters may be, your three Blue-Eyes are merely rabid beasts with no fangs or wings!"

As much as he hated it, Moki knew his opponent was right. Sweating a bit, Moki gave one final glance at his current hand before returning his arms to his side. "Turn end."

….

Back in the Team New Generation pit booth, a slightly injured Esper Rouba rejoined his group. Hell-Eyes gave a laugh upon seeing him, patting the seat beside him. "Have a seat, twerp! That Keith asshole just went out for his fun, so you can sit by your good ol' Uncle Hell-Eyes!"

"Please don't patronize me," Esper grunted, scowling as he took his seat. "After making me lose in such a disgraceful way, you and Keith had better win!"

"C'mon, don't be like that, kid," Daoshin replied in a rather sarcastic tone, waving his finger back and forth. "You followed the plan perfectly, and thanks to you we're 100% guaranteed another two matches to turn this thing around! You should be proud to become the supporting pillar for Team New Generation!"

With Mako attempting to cheer the guy up, Hell-Eyes gave another laugh as he turned toward the track up ahead where both Rua and Keith were driving toward each other. "So Keith's gonna face the loud-mouthed boy, eh? Guess that leaves the delicate girly to me," Hell-Eyes grinned, shifting his gaze toward Ruka sitting in the 5D's booth. "Well, makes no difference to me whether it's the brats or Yusei himself. After all, I already fully analyzed all of their decks during their little practice skirmish before the tournament began. I know all of their strengths and weaknesses like the back of my hand, and I've properly relayed this information to Keith, who excels with using my analyses to the fullest potential."

"That's right," Keith was saying to himself as he approached Rua out on the track. "It was a huge mistake to put your least skilled members as the Final Wheelers, Team 5D's! If you think the great Pirate Keith's gonna lose to some greenhorn kid just barely making a name for himself, you've got another thing comin'! You seriously underestimate me and Hell-Eyes Daoshin, two Duelists skilled enough to win several international tournaments world-wide!"

Over in the Team 5D's booth, Aki returned to join her remaining friends, wearing a disappointed frown on her face. Seeing Aki's down spirits, Yusei flashed a smile her way and a thumbs-up. "Don' let it get you down, Aki. Even I didn't see a card like that coming. It just proves how determined our opponents are. But you'll get another chance to shine tomorrow. For now…"

Despite her frustration, Aki gave a nod and forced a smile. "Yeah… We've got to leave this to Rua and Ruka, right?" Aki turned her smile over to Ruka, who nodded in reply. "Don't worry, Aki-_san_!" Ruka said cheerfully, pumping her fist. "There's no way my brother's gonna lose! We've been training way too much for that!"

"If it's that impulsive brat we're talking about, his strength lies in his tenacity and his un-surrendering spirit," Jack said with a smirk. "Rua will definitely come through for us, mark my words!"

"Yeah," Yusei nodded, turning toward Rua out in the track with a wide smile. "Let's place all our faith in Rua!"

As the others cheered in agreement, they heard a sudden scream behind them. Spinning around in their chairs, they were met with a crisp-burnt Ghost, who had just been Tasered by Lara's Romero. "Take that! Don't you ever make zombies look bad again, you hear?!"

"Rawr, grr, gargh!"

5D's watched in stunned silence as a freaked out Ghost started running once again toward the VIP section of the bleachers where Yugi, Judai, and the members of Team Taiyou, Team Mythology, and Team Calculation were sitting. This naturally stirred up more drama, but 5D's quickly turned their attention back toward their friend.

As the chaos continued to unfold, the MC's booming voice was suddenly heard over the intercom.

"_Incredible, folks! With Aki Izayoi and Ghost Katsazuka taking one another out in a draw, the Duel between Machine Deck user Rua Heartlily and Pirate Deck user Pirate Keith Howard has just begun! Meanwhile, the fierce match between Jafar and Moki Kaiba continues right alongside them! Who will be the victors?! Keep tuning in to find out!"_

Laughing, Keith flashed a grin as he and Rua drove up right beside one another on the track. "Draw your cards and let's get this on, kid!" Keith cried, his sunglasses catching a ray of sunlight from up above. "Try to make this at least a _little_ entertaining, okay! Don't go losing on your first turn!"

"Right back at ya!" Rua replied, flashing a smirk of his own. "My deck's really powered up lately, ya know! I can't wait to test it on you! For Crow and the rest of my friends, I don't intend on losing this Duel!"

"Now _that's_ the spirit!" Keith roared, flashing a thumbs-up. "Let's have a blast, kid!"

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

* * *

><p>Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Resolved and ready for action, Rua takes the field against the powerful Pirate Deck wielder, Pirate Keith, all the while Moki and Team Pride struggle against Urteil! The Duels reach a new height in the next chapter!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 51: "What we're worth"**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi <strong>

**Characters appearing from anime: Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi, Rua Heartlily, Yusei Fudo, Ruka Heartlily, Seto Kaiba, Hayato Maeda, Yeager, Tetsu Ushio, Kazama, Sagiri Mikage, Mokuba Kaiba, Master of Ceremonies, Stephanie Mayumi, Yugi Mutou, Judai Yuki, Divine Mizuki, Carly Nagisa, Varon**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Justin Phoenix, Moki Kaiba, Tatsuya Jounouchi, Hikari Marufuji, Haizuru Kujaku, "Esper" Rouba, "Pirate" Keith Howard, "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin, "Ghost" Kazatsuka "Waver" Mako Kajiki Tsunami, Anton Bartholomew, Fynn Hartmann, Etzel, Misaki Emu, "Sabertooth" Elijah Hummingbird, "Precious" Jewel Sherlock, "Spring" Haruka Yume, "Shadow" Yung-soo Myoh, "Inzektor" Weevil Saya, Master of Parties), Aman1216 (Jafar, Leah Kruger), ZeroSaber39 ("Juliet" Lara Terryal, Yukio Kyoji, Jophiel Omniel), Halo (Murdock Willard, "Fusionist" Yusha Takanashi, "Eirika" Erin Kazakiri, "Rom" Raynor Clayfield)**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi (Team 5D's vs. Team New Generation), hearow2 (Team Pride vs. Team Judgment)**

* * *

><p><strong>CardsCreated cards used in chapter (in order of appearance):**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Harpie Jack (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**WIND**

**Level 7**

**Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**2300/1700**

**1 "Harpie" Tuner + 1 WIND non-Tuner**

**As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all "Harpie" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Harpie Prince (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Winged Beast/Tuner**

**800/600**

**When this card is Summoned, Special Summon 1 "Harpie Princess" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. When this card is used as Synchro Material, Special Summoned it from your Graveyard in face-up Attack Position.**

**Swift Birdman Joe**

**WIND**

**Level 6**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**2300/1400**

**If you Tribute Summon this card by Tributing a WIND monster, return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the owners' hands.**

**Speed Spell – Dark Core**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate when you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Discard 1 card. Remove from play 1 face-up monster.**

**Forbidden Zone **

**Continuous Trap**

**As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Spell Cards you control are treated as "Speed Spells". This card cannot be destroyed by any card effect.**

**Robbin' Goblin**

**Continuous Trap**

**Each time a monster you control inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, your opponent discards 1 random card.**

**The Tricky**

**WIND**

**Level 5**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**2000/1200**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 card.**

**Sinister Sprocket**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Tuner**

**400/0**

**If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a DARK Synchro Monster, you can destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card.**

**Gusto Egul**

**WIND**

**Level 1**

**Winged Beast/Tuner**

**200/400**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower non-Tuner "Gusto" monster from your Deck.**

**Winda, Priestess of Gusto**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Psychic/Effect**

**1000/400**

**When this card is destroyed by battle with an opponent's attacking monster and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Gusto" Tuner monster from your Deck.**

**Gusto Gulldo**

**WIND**

**Level 3**

**Winged Beast/Tuner**

**500/500**

**When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower "Gusto" monster from your Deck.**

**Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi**

**Trap**

**Tribute 1 WIND monster to select 1 card your opponent controls. Place that card on the bottom of the Deck.**

**Blood Mefist**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Fiend/Synchro/Effect**

**2800/1300**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: You can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card your opponent controls. Each time your opponent Sets a Spell or Trap Card(s): Inflict 300 damage to your opponent.**

**Daigusto Gulldos**

**WIND**

**Level 5**

**Psychic/Synchro/Effect**

**2200/800**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Gusto" monsters**

**Once per turn: You can shuffle 2 "Gusto" monsters from your Graveyard into the Main Deck to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

**Call of the Haunted**

**Trap**

**Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**7 Colored Fish**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Fish**

**1800/800**

**Drill Warrior**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2400/2000**

**"Drill Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters.**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can halve this card's ATK (permanently). If you do, it can attack your opponent directly this turn. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can discard 1 card and remove this card from play. During your next Standby Phase, Special Summon this card, if removed by this effect. Then, add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand.**

**Arms Aid (TCG: Armory Arm)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**1800/1200**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 monster on the field; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. While equipped by this effect, that target gains 1000 ATK. When that target destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.**

**Synchro Blast**

**Continuous Trap**

**Once per turn, when a Synchro Monster you control attacks an opponent's monster, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**Mezuki**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Zombie/Effect**

**1700/800**

**You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.**

**Barrier Statue of the Torrent**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Aqua/Effect**

**1000/1000**

**No monsters can be Special Summoned, except for WATER monsters.**

**Magic Cylinder**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.**

**Malevolent Mech - Goku En**

**LIGHT**

**Level 6**

**Zombie/Effect**

**2400/1400**

**You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If you do, this card is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase if it is the only Zombie-Type monster on the field. When it is sent to the Graveyard by this effect, you take damage equal to its ATK.**

**Mirror Barrier**

**Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. After activation, this card is treated as an Equip Card. The equipped monster cannot be declared as an attack target. During your opponent's 3rd Standby Phase after this card's activation, destroy this card.**

**Sinister Sprocket**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Tuner**

**400/0**

**If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a DARK Synchro Monster, you can destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card.**

**Dark Highlander**

**DARK**

**Level 7**

**Fiend/Synchro/Effect**

**2800/2300**

**1 Fiend-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Fiend-Type monsters**

**Neither player can Synchro Summon. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls that is equipped with an Equip Card; destroy all Equip Cards equipped to that monster, and if you do, inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed.**

**DNA Surgery**

**Continuous Trap**

**Activate by declaring 1 monster Type. All face-up monsters become that Type.**

**Twin Breaker (TCG: Twin-Sword Marauder)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1600/1000**

**Once per Battle Phase, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster, it can make a second attack in a row. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.**

**Power Supplier**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**400/400**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster you control. It gains 400 ATK while you control this face-up card. (A monster cannot gain more than 400 ATK from this card's effect.)**

**Speed Spell – Book of Moon**

**Speed Spell**

**This card can only be activated by removing 2 of your Speed Counters. Flip 1 face-up monster on the field into face-down Defense Position.**

**Tornado Wall**

**Continuous Trap**

**Activate only while "Umi" is on the field. While "Umi" is face-up on the field, you take no Battle Damage from attacking monsters. Destroy this card when "Umi" leaves the field.**

**Umi**

**Field Spell**

**Increase the ATK and DEF of all Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder, and Aqua-Type monsters by 200 points. Decrease the ATK and DEF of all Machine and Pyro-Type monsters by 200 points.**

**Speed Spell – Angel Baton**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**Big Bang Shot**

**Equip Spell**

**The equipped monster gains 400 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card leaves the field, banish the equipped monster.**

**Speed Spell – Double Summon**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.**

**Gusto Thunbolt**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Thunder/Effect**

**1500/1200**

**At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard this turn: You can banish 1 "Gusto" monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 WIND Psychic-Type monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Deck.**

**Gusto Squirro**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Thunder/Tuner**

**0/1800**

**When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher "Gusto" monster from your Deck.**

**Speed Spell – Tribute to the Dead (TCG: Speed Spell – Tribute to the Doomed)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate when you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Discard 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 Monster Card on the field (regardless of its position).**

**Sneak Exploder**

**Trap**

**Activate only while your opponent controls no monsters. During your opponent's next Standby Phase, send this card to the Graveyard and inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster you control.**

**Anarchist Monk Ranshin**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**1800/100**

**When this card you control is sent to your Graveyard by your opponent's card (either by battle, by card effect, or by being destroyed): Target 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard; banish that target.**

**Sky Scout (Harpie's Brother)**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Winged Beast**

**1800/600**

**Dark Tuner (DT) - Chaotic Executioner (Created by Aman1216)**

**DARK**

**Level 12**

**0/0**

**Fiend/Dark Tuner**

**You can Special Summon this card from your hand when your opponent controls 2 or more monsters. If your opponent controls a Sycnchro Monster on their side of the field, switch it to Defense Position. This effect continues until all Synchro Monsters on the opponent's field have been targeted and this effect resolves.**

**Messer the Wind Demon (Created by Aman1216)**

**WIND**

**Level -8**

**Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect**

**2900/2500**

**To Synchro Summon this card, the Level of a "Dark Tuner Monster" you subtracted from another monster you control must equal this card's Level. By halving this monster's ATK, it can attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.**

**Botanical Lion**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Plant/Effect**

**1600/2000**

**This card gains 300 ATK for each face-up Plant-Type monster you control. Control of this face-up card on the field cannot switch.**

**Magician's Selection**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster you control is selected as an attack target. Negate the attack, and destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has the lowest ATK. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.)**

**Manifestation of Grudge (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Trap Card**

**Activate only when you take 3000 points of damage or more during a turn your opponent attacks you directly. Negate the attack and Banish the attacking monster, then Banish 1 card from your Spell/Trap Zone in order to inflict 300 points of damage to both players for every card in both players' combined Graveyards. When this effect resolves, both players draw 1 card. **

**Speed Spell - Cost Down (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 6 or more Speed Counters. Remove half of your current Speed Counters and discard 1 card from your hand to activate this card. Reduce the level of all monsters in your hand or on the field by 2 until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated.**

**Kaiser Glider**

**LIGHT**

**Level 6**

**Dragon/Effect**

**2400/2200**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has the same ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 monster on the field; return that target to the hand.**

**Blast with Chain**

**Trap**

**Target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 500 ATK. When this card is destroyed by a card effect while equipped: Target 1 card on the field; destroy that target.**

**Cure Mermaid**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Fish/Effect**

**1500/800**

**As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, increase your Life Points by 800 points during each of your Standby Phases.**

**The White Stone of Legend**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Dragon/Tuner**

**300/250**

**When this card is sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your Deck to your hand.**

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon (New Edition)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 8**

**Dragon**

**3000**

**2500**

**Debris Dragon**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Dragon/Tuner**

**1000/1000**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 monster with 500 or less ATK in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. Its effects are negated. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster. The other Synchro Material Monster(s) cannot be Level 4.**

**Totem Dragon**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Dragon/Effect**

**400/200**

**This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. If this card is in your Graveyard during your Standby Phase and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card in Attack Position. You cannot activate this effect if there are any monsters in your Graveyard that are not Dragon-Type. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect, remove it from play when it is removed from the field.**

**Blue-Eyes White Baby Dragon (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 6**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**2000/2000**

**1 Dragon-Type Tuner + 1 non-Tuner Dragon-Type Monster**

**This card is treated as "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" while on the field and in the Graveyard. When battling against a non-Dragon-Type monster, the opposing monster loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, add 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. Banish this card in the Graveyard to Special Summon up to 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" from your hand to the field.**

**The Dragon's Bead **

**Continuous Trap**

**Discard 1 card from your hand. Negate the effect of a Trap Card that targets 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster and destroy the Trap Card.**


	51. What we're Worth

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 51: "What we're worth"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. After being on the sidelines for many of the previous Duels and learning the terrible strength the ten members of Urteil possess, Yusei and his friends have found new resolve to defeat the organization and avenge those D-Wheelers who fell in the previous Duels.<em>

_With Crow having previously fallen into a coma after losing to Team Fortune Ark and their Cards of Darkness, Team 5D's finally began their match alongside Team Pride against Team New Generation. As Moki of Team Pride enters into a fierce Duel against Jafar of Urteil, Rua now faces none other than the fierce Pirate Keith who defeated the strongest member of Team Mythology in the previous matches!_

Laughing, Keith flashed a grin as he and Rua drove up right beside one another on the track. "Draw your cards and let's get this on, kid!" Keith cried, his sunglasses catching a ray of sunlight from up above. "Try to make this at least a _little_ entertaining, okay! Don't go losing on your first turn!"

"Right back at ya!" Rua replied, flashing a smirk of his own. "My deck's really powered up lately, ya know! I can't wait to test it on you! For Crow and the rest of my friends, I don't intend on losing this Duel!"

"Now _that's_ the spirit!" Keith roared, flashing a thumbs-up. "Let's have a blast, kid!"

* * *

><p>ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo<p>

* * *

><p>As the roar of the audience washed over the stadium track, Moki Kaiba whizzed past the bleachers with Jafar just starting to catch up behind him. With an accelerating boost and a clash of sparks under his wheel, the young Kaiba heir turned just enough in his seat to glare over at the Urteil General Jafar inching his way closer and closer. Gritting his teeth, he narrowed his brows through his helmet's visor as his wavy brown hair flapped behind him. Though Moki dominated the field in terms of speed, the Full Throttle Trap Card Jafar had on the field set up Team Judgment's field so that they gained two Speed Counters each turn. It wouldn't be long before the bulky man caught up to and even surpassed the Kaiba, allowing him to access the full powers of Final Speed World.<p>

Noticing the Kaiba's grimacing expression, Jafar gave a light scoff before calling over to the teen. "What's wrong, kid? What happened to that arrogance you had mere moments ago?" Grinning, the general extended his palm as he continued. "Did you finally grasp the vast power gap between our strengths?"

**[SC: Judgment 6 / Pride 11]**

**[Jafar's LP: 2400]**

**[Face-Down Card: Full Throttle – Continuous Trap]**

**[3 Set Cards]**

"Hmph," Moki scoffed back, raising his voice over the roar of the engines and the crowd. "That's big talk coming from someone who doesn't have a single Monster on the field! After I destroyed your Dark Synchro Monster or whatever, you've been doing nothing but defending!" Moki stopped, giving a quick glance over to Seto and Mokuba watching the match up in the owner's box above. With a wide grin and a flash in his eyes, Moki snapped his head back toward his rearview mirror, meeting his opponent's gaze fiercely. "Never underestimate the Kaiba family!"

**[Moki's LP: 4000]**

**[Face-Up Trap: The Dragon Beads]**

**[1 Set Card]**

"I activate the effect of Blue-Eyes Baby Dragon from my Graveyard!" Moki cried, the petite light blue dragon popping up behind his D-Wheel in a cloud of white smoke. "By Banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon up to three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from my hand!" With a cry, the baby vanished into thin air once again, leaving behind a trail of glitter leading right to the three center cards in Moki's hand.

"I see," Jafar replied stately as three forms began manifesting in front of him on the track. "Blue-Eyes Baby Dragon is a Synchro Monster whose sole purpose is to get Blue-Eyes out onto your field. It seems like a lot of effort, though I admit getting all three into your hand and utilizing this effect was rather impressive."

"Thanks for the compliment," Mokuba shot back sarcastically, his grin widening as the classic dragons roared in front of him. "But don't expect any mercy from me!"

**[Blue-Eyes White Dragon: LV8/3000/2500] [Attack Position] x3**

"But still," Jafar continued plainly, his eyes narrowing slightly under his visor, "at the end of the day, Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a mere relic of the past. Powerful it may be, but a mere Level Eight Normal Monster doesn't hold a candle to my Dark Synchro Deck!"

"What'd you say?!" Moki cried, raising his fist. "Don't you dare look down on the Blue-Eyes, old man!"

"Your dragon is unable to strike fear into my heart!" Jafar screamed, his eyes stretching as he raced down the track at top speed. "Allow me to demonstrate with my face-down Trap Card!" Moki stopped as he anticipated the coming card slowly raising up on the opposite end of the track. Upon seeing the image, the teen did a double take. "Wh-Why use that card?"

"Continuous Trap Card! All-Out Attacks!" Jafar proclaimed with a triumphant raise of his palm. "As long as this card remains active on the field, all Monsters Special Summoned on our fields are forced into Attack Position where they must attack if possible!"

Sweating a bit, Moki observed no noticeable change on his field despite the card's activation. "Why even bother playing a card like that? Obviously I intended to attack with my Blue-Eyes from the very beginning!"

The man merely laughed at this, a mischievous smirk curling about his face. "Yes, but now you won't be able to run away with your tail between your legs in the presence of my two remaining face-down cards." Jafar pointed downward toward the cards in question below his ride, causing the teen to grit his teeth in frustration "Now then… Let's see that pride you kids like to brag about so much as you enter your Battle Phase!"

"Fine!" Moki yelled, whipping his arm forward. "You'll regret angering me! Go, my Blue-Eyes! Wipe out the rest of his Life Points in a Direct Attack!"

**[Jafar's LP: 2400]**

**[Blue-Eyes' ATK: 3000]**

With a screech, the Blue-Eyes leading the pack charged up a ball of white energy around its jaw. At the same time, Haizuru and Hikari jolted from their seats in the Team Pride booth, both wide-eyed and flustered.

"This has to be a trap!" Hikari cried, sweat dripping down her face.

"It's not like he has much of a choice!" Haizuru said, gritting his teeth. "Dammit!"

Still grinning, Moki gave the order as Seto and Mokuba watched proudly from above in the owner's box.

"Burst Stream of Destruction!"

The Blue-Eyes unleashed a stream of energy powerful enough to shake the dirt ground beneath their D-Wheels. Despite the oncoming beam of white lightning, however, Jafar's pitch-black eyes lit up fiercely with a wide grin accompanying them. "You walked right into my hands! I activate a Trap Card!" Followed by a whip of his hand, Jafar's card shot open to reveal itself, a powerful dark aura suddenly blowing across the stadium. "Behold! Synchronization from the Dark Dimension!"

Moki flinched as the dark wind smashed against him, the teen using his forearm to protect his face.

"This card can only be activated when I have at least one Dark Tuner Monster in my Graveyard," Jafar explained as he dashed along the track. "By Banishing one Dark Tuner from my Graveyard along with a Dark-Attribute Non-Tuner Monster, I can Dark Synchro a Dark Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck!"

"Impossible!" Justin cried from his seat, his usually cool expression melting a bit as he leaned forward in his chair. "A Synchro directly from the Graveyard?!"

"That's right," Jafar grinned, a black aura pouring out of his body like a thick fog. "A good Duel is all about tactics! By letting my tactics overtake yours, you've played into my hand! Now behold!" With a swing of his arm, the muscular man continued his declaration. "I Banish the Level 12 Dark Tuner Monster, Chaotic Executioner, along with the Level Two Dark-Attribute A Cat of Ill Omen from my Graveyard!" As he spoke, the sickle-wielding demon and gold-armored black cat vanished into black fog that quickly joined together as one entity.

**(2 – 12 = -10)**

"Here goes! Dark Synchro Summon!" As the mist behind him slowly took on a solid form, Jafar closed his eyes and began chanting something in his own language. After his spell was finished, the dark-skinned man shot his open once again as his tone doubled in volume. "Blackened Stone from Ancient Times, break free from the World of Darkness! Reveal your true form of the Adamantine beast! Shatter through their defenses! Dark Synchro Summon! Gesell the Diamond Archfiend!"

The black fog surrounding Jafar's D-Wheel began to harden into a bright glowing blue shadow that highlighted an obviously massive creature. Jafar's smirk faded, however, when his fog once again began to dissipate. "What…?"

Jafar shot his eyes over to his opponent, now wearing a smirk of his own. "_You're_ the one who walked into _my_ hands!" Moki cried, raising his finger as the card hidden on his field came into view. "Counter Trap, activate! Champion's Vigilance!"

Jafar frowned as the teen went on to explain. "Champion's Vigilance only activates with a Level Seven or higher Normal Monster! It then negates the Summoning of my opponent's Monster or one of their Spells or Traps! What was that you were saying about powerful Normal Monsters being useless?!" Moki cried, pointing his finger accusingly. "Of course, I choose to negate the Summoning of your Monster! Now be go-"

Moki's face went pale when his card suddenly shattered before his eyes. "Wh-What?! What just happened?!"

Moki shifted his gaze toward his side view mirror where he could make out Jafar's devilish grin. Laughing, Jafar pointed toward the final card he had hidden on his field mockingly. "I admit that you've got some tactics as well, but unfortunately for you, I was already two steps ahead of you while you were only one step ahead of me! Counter Trap, activate! Trap Jammer!"

"Trap…Jammer?!" Moki repeated, sweat dripping down his face.

"That's right," Jafar confirmed, his expression stoic yet mocking at the same time. "When my opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase, I can negate and destroy that card! I'm afraid that my strategy was superior!"

"_What a twist!" _MP boomed over the intercom. _"Due to the rules of a Chain, Player Jafar's Trap Jammer activates first, destroying Champion's Vigilance before its effect can resolve! With nothing to destroy it, the Continuous Trap, All-Out Attacks, forces Player Kaiba to attack with all three of his Blue-Eyes! What kind of Monster did Player Jafar Synchro Summon!?"_

"Dammit," Moki grunted, slamming his fist against the display board of his D-Wheel. "If his Monster is stronger than my Blue-Eyes…" The teen's voice cut off into a choked gasp as the dark fog surrounding Jafar's D-Wheel finally dispersed with the chain of Trap Cards gone, revealing a pair of glowing, menacing ice-blue eyes attached to a creature big enough to rival mountains. Moki began to sweat at the sheer size of the creature, both D-Wheelers now the size of small rodents in comparison. Though not as large as the Norse Gods or the Elemental Five-God Dragon, it was enough to send shivers down the Kaiba's spine.

"Behold, boy," Jafar said arrogantly with his arms folded against his chest behind his demon. "You are not worthy, but you will be defeated by the mighty Gesell regardless! Curse your luck for having to face this demon!"

**[Gesell, the Diamond Archfiend: LV-10/3750/2700] [Attack Position]**

"Oh shit!" Haizuru cried, slamming his hands against the table of his team's booth as he rose from his chair, his eyes shooting open. "He'll take massive damage if all three of his Blue-Eyes are destroyed!"

The leader, Tatsuya, was far more reserved, merely folding his hands on the table in front of him while his teammates freaked out. "Yes, but that is where Moki's counterattack lies," he said solemnly, his eyes narrowing. "After all, nothing is what it seems…"

Back on the track, a deep cackle escaped Jafar's throat as he waved his hand tauntingly at his opponent. "You were awfully proud of those dragons earlier, weren't you?! Why don't you put their strength to the test?! Due to the effect of All-Out Attacks, all Monsters Special Summoned must assume battle position and attack no matter what! That applies to both Gesell and your dragons! Now!" Wagging his finger toward him mockingly. "Fly to your deaths, Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Use your Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Moki could only watch in shock as his three dragons roared uncontrollably, flapping their wings up and down as they prepared for flight.

**[Blue-Eyes White Dragon's ATK: 3000] x3**

Unable to be stopped, the three dragons attacked one after another, the streams of white lightning merely scraping off the side of the Diamond Archfiend's massive body. After taking the three attacks, Gesell proceeded to smash the three dragons into blue bloody paste, the force of the attack shaking the entire stadium and cracking the dirt track a bit. Moki grunted in pain as the EXPAIN System tore through his insides, gritting his teeth together to stifle his scream, blood streaming down his lip in the process.

**[Moki's LP: 4000 - 1750]**

As the dust settled, the audience fell silent for a few seconds as Moki's trembling arm raised just enough to take a card out of his hand. Eyes strained and the blood pouring down his lip, Moki slowly inserted the card into his Duel Disk, mustering enough strength to glance over the cracked track toward Jafar's sinister grin. "I…set one card face-down. Turn end…"

Up in the owner's box, Mokuba pressed his hands against the window while staring down at his son with concern in his eyes. "Dammit…! This isn't over yet, Moki! You can still turn this Duel around!"

Seto's expression remained as stoic as always, but his gaze remained fixated on his nephew down below while Hayato and Yeager continued their meeting. "There's no way a Kaiba, my nephew, would be defeated like this," he growled under his breath, his hand twitching slightly as he folded it against his chest. "You can't bury the Blue-Eyes so easily… Isn't that right, my dragons…?" Seto's eyes shifted down toward the deck resting in his side pouch along his waist as if he was waiting for a response.

Back down on the track, Jafar finally placed his hand over his deck after cutting around a corner, his eyes squinting slightly as a low-pitched chuckle escaped his throat. "It's my turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 8 / Pride 12]**

**[Jafar's LP: 2400]**

**[Moki's LP: 1750]**

With a wry smile, Jafar gave the card he drew a quick glance before adding it to his empty hand. "Time to stop drawing this out, kid," he grunted, shrugging his shoulders a bit and leaning forward in his ride. "Regret your humiliating defeat as you perish from this Earth! Go, Gesell the Diamond Archfiend! Attack Moki Kaiba directly!"

**[Gesell, the Diamond Archfiend's ATK: 3750]**

With a whip of his arm, Jafar sent his massive beast into battle, the creature unleashing a stream of black matter from its mouth.

"Glacier Death Stream!"

As the black matter was about to collide with Mokuba's chest, however, a sudden black hole appeared out of thin air to absorb the stream before it could hit. Jafar's expression loosened slightly at this new development, though he remained considerably calm.

"I thought I told you to not underestimate the Kaiba's!" Moki cried, his eyes going bloodshot as he raised his hand before him. "I activate the Trap Card, Dimension Wall!"

"Dimension Wall," Justin repeated in the Team Pride pit booth, narrowing his eyes. "A Trap Card that absorbs the damage you take from an attack and redirects it toward your opponent instead! If this works, Jafar will take 3750 points of damage, wiping out his 2400 Life and winning Moki the Duel!"

"Now _you're_ the one who's gonna perish and sink into Hell!" Moki screamed, his eyes stretching wildly as he whipped his pointer finger forward. "Now chew on the same 3750 points you just-"

Mokuba went pale suddenly when the attack passed through the black hole, continuing its way toward his empty field. "I-Impossible…! What's going on…!?"

"What happened, _indeed_?" Jafar mocked, his lips curling into a devilish smirk. "I merely activated the effect of Gesell the Diamond Archfiend! Listen carefully as your mind slips away from this world, as these will be the last words you hear!" Moki cringed in pain as the black matter slammed through his chest, tearing through his back behind him and continuing for several yards into the sky before dissipating altogether. Sweating profusely and his facial features writhing and scrunching up, Moki could only stare at his opponent in utter shock as the man explained.

"I activated Gesell the Diamond Archfiend's _second_ effect," Jafar said, his mighty creature growling behind him. "As you are ware, its first effect allows him to attack all Monsters on my opponent's side of the field by skipping my next turn's Draw Phase. But my Gesell also has a special effect that activates in response to the activation of my opponent's Spell or Trap Cards! By Banishing a Dark Tuner Monster from my Graveyard, I can negate the card's effect and send it to the Graveyard! I activated this effect by Banishing Plagus from my Graveyard!"

"I see…" Moki replied, his eyes going blank and his body tilting to the side. "So you discarded a Dark Tuner all those turns ago using Speed Spell – Angel Baton…? You got me…!" Forcing a smile, Moki's eyes rolled into his head as he slumped face-down into his D-Wheel's display panel. Though unconscious, the teen's cheek pressed against the screen, hitting a button in the process that caused the bike to flash.

"_Duel Mode, off. Autopilot Engaged."_

"Heh," Jafar grinned, raising his hand in amusement. "So you got lucky and didn't crash, huh? Your luck is strong, but your skills are still lacking! Regardless, Gesell loses 500 Attack Points whenever its second effect is triggered, but that hardly changes the outcome of this Duel."

**[Gesell the Diamond Archfiend's ATK: 3750 - 3250]**

**[Moki's LP: 2400 - 0]**

**[Pride's SC: 12 - 9]**

"Enjoy your nightmare, young one," Jafar grinned before turning his D-Wheel around and leaving the unconscious teen still riding aimlessly on the track.

"Moki!" Hikari and Haizuru screamed, leaping from their chairs with Justin hesitantly following behind. As his teammates continued to scream for him, Tatsuya stayed behind clenching his fist hard against his side. Growling deeply, the team leader moved his gaze toward Fynn I the booth across from his, nothing but raw hatred being emitted from his eyes. Fynn merely grinned at this, flipping him the middle finger to add insult to injury.

"Moki!" Mokuba screamed, tears swelling in his eyes as he pressed himself against the window up above. "Someone call an ambulance! Seto!" Mokuba spun around, stunned to see his brother gritting his teeth hard enough to draw blood down his gums. Though he didn't utter a sound, Mokuba hadn't seen his brother looking so fierce in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>At the exact same time across the Dueling track, Rua and Pirate Keith were facing one another fiercely as they prepared for their Duel.<p>

"For Crow and the rest of my friends, I don't intend on losing this Duel!" Rua cried, his gaze narrowing as he drew the remaining cards from his deck to make a hand of six.

"Now _that's_ the spirit!" Keith roared, flashing a thumbs-up. "Let's have a blast, kid!"

A sudden explosion up ahead caught their attention, both D-Wheelers spinning in their chairs toward the direction of Moki getting done in by Jafar. The black energy dispersed above the sky, causing an eerie blue glow that reflected off the visors of Rua's and Keith's helmets.

"Poor kid," Keith muttered, his brows lowering a bit beneath the blue glow. "But they were aware of the danger before accepting this match. I feel sorry for him, but I have to focus on completing my mission…" Keith's frown raised into a subtle smirk as he glanced down at Rua's reflection in his side view mirror. "Sorry, kid, but I don't have the luxury to keep the kid gloves on today when our match against Urteil lies in the balance!"

"Don't mock me!" Rua cried, flashing his teeth viciously. "This isn't about Urteil right now! I plan to defeat you as a member of Team 5D's to uphold our honor and defeat whoever our opponents are in the Semi-Finals! Right now you're nothing but an obstacle I need to overcome!"

Turning his head, Keith stared into Rua's eyes for a moment before chuckling arrogantly. "Sorry, kid, but this match already belongs to me!"

"What!?" Rua growled, tightening his grip on his D-Wheel's handles. "Get off your high horse, Pops! You can't be certain of the outcome until after the Duel ends!"

"No, you're mistaken," Keith replied, a wide grin on his face. "You just lost your Duel the other day against the former Pro D-Wheeler Saiga. It's astronomically impossible for you to have gotten stronger from your loss in a single night, no matter how much you may have wracked your brain!" Rua gritted his teeth as Keith continued. "And for the record, during my time as a Pro Duelist I beat Saiga and his partner Yuuji! How do you plan to defeat me if you couldn't even defeat him, huh?!" Keith gave a laugh as he pointed his thumb toward himself.

"You're starting to piss me off!" Rua growled, shaking his fist. "There's only one way to find out if what you're saying is true, right?! How about you let our cards do the talking, jerk?!"

"Heh!" Keith scoffed, cracking his knuckles before spreading his six cards out in front of him. "I'm game! I rather like reckless little punks like you who defy the data despite the odds they face! If anything, you've got a pair down there, kid! But that ain't gonna be enough for you to beat me! You're facin' my Pirate Deck and there's no way you're escaping in one piece!"

"I ain't running!" Rua called back, flashing a grin of his own. "I'll face your pirates head on with the force of my Machines! Bring it on!"

In the Team 5D's pit booth, Yusei remained silent as he watched the ongoing Duels, shifting his gaze toward where the members of Team Pride helped get Moki off the track. Beside him, Aki raised her hand to her chest and lowered her eyes to the table. "Yet another victim," she said softly. "When will this end?"

"Tatsuya and the others went into this knowing full well the risks," Jack replied dryly, keeping his eyes firmly on Rua. "It's not that I don't sympathize with them, but we're at the point of no return now. Whether it's Urteil or our allies, everyone within this arena is our enemy in the long run. No doubt that Murdock freak will only continue strengthening his EXPAIN System before we have our final showdown with them, so it's probably more merciful for them to be defeated here than later in the Finals."

Aki and Ruka looked saddened by this, but could say nothing. Yusei nodded his head, glancing up at the track over at Rua's starting Duel. "It pains me to say this, but the only thing we can do is avenge the fallen by learning from their Duels and ensuring their sacrifices aren't in vain. Still, Tatsuya and Hikari remain, so we can't count Team Pride out just yet." Closing his eyes briefly, Yusei opened them again, hardening his expression even further. "Even so, we're members of Team 5D's. We must keep our eyes firmly on our teammate battling no matter what happens."

The others nodded, falling silent as their focus returned to Rua's Duel.

Keith let out a sharp laugh as he went full throttle down the lane of the track, his sunglasses reflecting Rua's back. "Ready or not, kid…here I come!"

**[SC: 5D's 7 / New Generation 1]**

"The first turn's _mine_! _Draw_!" Keith cried, his grin widening as he whipped three new cards from his deck.

**[SC: 5D's 8 / New Generation 2]**

**[Keith's LP: 4000]**

**[2 Set Cards]**

**[Rua's LP: 4000]**

**[Arms Aid: LV4/1800/1200] [Equipped to Drill Warrior]**

**[Drill Warrior: LV6/2400/2000] [Attack Position]**

**[Traps Face-Up: Synchro Blast, Sneak Exploder]**

**[1 Set Card]**

"Not so fast!" Rua interrupted with a raise of his hand. "I activate the effect of the Trap Card, Sneak Exploder Big Sis Aki activated during her last turn! During the opponent's next Standby Phase following this card's activation, I send this card to the Graveyard and inflict 500 points of damage to their Life Points for each Monster I currently control on the field! I currently control two Monsters, so eat 1000 damage courtesy of Jack!"

Keith narrowed his eyes as the Trap Card transformed into a stream of fire headed straight for his field. Keith could only brace himself by raising his arms in front of his face, grunting in pain as the fire smashed against his skin.

**[Keith's LP: 4000 - 3000]**

"The King's flames sure pack a punch," Keith grinned, lowering his arms to reveal his sunglasses reflecting the orange of the vanishing fire in front of him. "But everything up until now's been nothing but setup!" Keith roared, giving a swift jerk of his arm. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Skull Invitation!"

As the card raised up to reveal an image of a sinister horned corpse demon, Rua immediately felt a strange sensation consume the air around him. "What's that card…?" he asked out loud, peering at the man through his side view mirror.

"Then I Summon Pirate Sniper in Attack Position!" As Keith slapped the card down onto his Duel Disk, a short metallic creature with electrical wires sticking out of its limbs appeared in a flash. The Monster's right arm took on the shape of a sniper while its left arm appeared bulky and powerful.

**[Pirate Sniper: LV3/1000/800]**

"Yusei Fudo played a decent strategy by equipping Arms Aid to Drill Warrior," Keith started, "but that's child's play against my deck! Now behold! I activate Pirate Sniper's Monster Effect!" Rua stiffened a bit as the warrior raised its sniper arm, aiming it directly toward the back of his D-Wheel. "When Pirate Sniper's Summoned, it automatically destroys one Monster on the field!"

Before Rua could even gasp, the Sniper unleashed a powerful gunshot straight to the back of Drill Warrior's head, causing both it and the Arms Aid attached to its arm to crack apart and turn to dust.

"Not the smartest move to leave both your Monsters attached to each other, huh?!" Keith taunted, giving a cackle before continuing. "And the fun's only just begun! The effect of the Continuous Trap, Skull Invitation, now activates!"

Mere seconds after Keith finished speaking, a sharp pain suddenly assaulted Rua from behind. Screaming, the young man could only grip the side of his D-Wheel to keep from falling off.

**[Rua's LP: 4000 - 3400]**

"Wh-What's going on?!" Ruka cried, gripping the edge of the table in shock. "Why'd Rua suddenly take damage?!"

"It's because of that Trap," Yusei said, narrowing his eyes. "So this was part of Team New Generation's plan from the start…"

"That's right!" Keith gloated, stretching his hand out in front of his chest. "Thanks to the Skull Invitation card Ghost laid out on the field before his disgraceful defeat at the hands of Jack Atlas, both of us will take 300 points of damage every time a card is sent to the Graveyard!"

"What…?!" Rua grunted, his left eye twitching from the attack as he attempted to pull himself up in his seat. "You too…? But that's only putting you at a disadvantage as well!"

"Ya sure you should be worrying about others?!" Keith yelled, whipping his finger forward. "When your field's wide open?! Go, Pirate Sniper! Direct Attack!"

**[Pirate Sniper's ATK: 1000]**

The robot shot another bullet straight into Rua's gut, causing him to gag and grunt in pain as he grasped his stomach.

**[Rua's LP: 3400 - 2400]**

**[5D's SC: 8 - 7]**

"I then set one card face-down on the field!" Keith said as Rua coughed violently ahead of him. "Turn end!"

"I won't let your card intimidate me!" Rua grunted through clenched teeth, placing his hand over his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 8 / New Generation 3]**

**[Rua's LP: 2400]**

After glancing at the card he drew, Rua immediately placed the card on his Duel Disk, casting a glow around his card and on the field. "I Summon Genex Doctor in Attack Mode!" Emerging from the light, two dark green robots with blue outlining appeared on the track. The first robot was taller and had a large box attached to its left forearm, a wide shield sticking out of the box's front. The second robot was a bit wider but half the height of the first robot.

**[Genex Doctor: LV3/1500/1000] **

"I then set a card face-down!" Rua continued, inserting a card into his Spell/Trap Zone. "Then-"

Rua found himself hesitating slightly, his eyes shifting up toward his rearview mirror where the image of Keith's face-down card caught his attention. Sweating a bit, the young man shook his head fiercely, gritting his teeth hard together. _"No," _he thought to himself, feeling his hand shaking slightly at his side. _"Now isn't the time to hesitate! We've got too much on the line!"_

"Go, Genex Doctor!" Rua ordered, forcing his shaking hand outward as he turned in his seat to point toward Keith's field. "Attack Pirate Sniper!"

**[Pirate Sniper's ATK: 1000]**

"I like that expression!" Keith grinned as the smaller robot shot forward and pierced through the machine Monster on Keith's field. The Duelist grunted a bit as his Monster exploded, shielding his face from the blast while maintaining his toothy smile.

**[Keith's LP: 3000 - 2500]**

"Now your own card gives you 300 points of damage!" Rua cried, narrowing his eyes as Keith felt another pinch from his own card image.

**[Keith's LP: 2500 - 2200]**

"Turn end!" Rua finished, letting his arms fall into his lap and gasping for air as he sped past the cheering audience.

"Are you starting to understand now, kid?" Keith asked, his eyebrows raising excitedly. "The pressure of taking 300 points of damage every time a card is sent to the Graveyard? 300 may not seem like much, but you'll find out quickly that it adds up quickly. I'm curious to see if you have the mindset necessary to hold out when faced with a strict time limit!"

…

Not far up ahead, Hikari from Team Pride had already ridden out onto the field, turning toward Moki, who was already being carried away via stretcher to join the many other fallen Duelists. Her opponent, Leah, tailed just behind her. Sweating a bit, Hikari eyed the woman through her side view mirror. "Of all the opponents I had to end up fighting against her," she muttered, shivering slightly at the Psychic's ice cold eyes eyeing her like a hunk of raw meat. "But something seems…different about her."

Leah, who had previously worn the wicked grin of a murderer, now appeared cool and collected while simultaneously distant, as if she herself was not present but a mere shell of her former self.

Standing on the sidelines with his hands gripping the side of the fence tightly, Anton gritted his teeth as he watched the next match unfolding. "It's exactly as I was afraid of… At first glance Leah seems in control, but that's not the case…! It's like she's become a merciless machine…! Just yesterday her aura was leaking all over the place, but now I can't sense a thing!" Sweating uncomfortably, Anton's eyes shifted slowly over to where Murdock and Misaki were walking toward their team's pit booth. "Damn you, Murdock…! What the hell have you done to Leah?!"

Hikari forced a smile despite the situation, attempting to calm her shaking hand. "Well, whether I like it or not, I have a duty to see that Moki is properly avenged! With that said, Leah Kruger, it's my turn first! Draw!" After drawing a fresh hand of six cards from her deck since Moki had used all his cards in the Duel against Jafar.

**[SC: Pride 10 / Judgment 10]**

**[Hikari's LP: 4000]**

**[Trap: The Dragon's Bead]**

**[Leah's LP: 4000]**

**[Gesell, the Diamond Archfiend: LV-10/3250/2700] [Attack Position]**

**[Traps: Full Throttle, All-Out Attacks]**

"Even the greatest of pinches can work to your advantage!" Hikari said, taking the card she just drew out and slapping it onto her Duel Disk. "When my opponent controls a Monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon from my hand!" In a flash of light, the metallic serpent wrapped itself around its master protectively. Leah's expression didn't so much as flinch at this.

**[Cyber Dragon: LV5/2100/1600] [Attack Position]**

"Let me borrow your strength, Dad!" Hikari said, eyeing Shou from the VIP seats toward the owner's box. Receiving a nod back from the man, Hikari turned back toward her opponent and slapped a second card down. "I then Normal Summon Karakuri Barrel mdl 96 "Shinkuro" in Attack Position!" Joining the metal snake was a small wooden barrel, opening slots in its front and sides to reveal a pair of yellow, glowing eyes and wire legs and arms.

**[Karakuri Barrel mdl 96 "Shinkuro": LV2/400/400] **

"Here goes!" Hikiari shouted, giving a wave of her arm as she spun around a corner of the track. "I'm Tuning my Level Two Shinkuro with my Level Five Cyber Dragon!"

**(2+5=7)**

The field lit up with the usual green light of the Synchro Summon, casting a glaze over both D-Wheelers as bright stars engulfed the two Monsters.

"From the depths of the Earth rises the Knight of Wood! Synchro Summon! Engage, Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 'Burei'!"

As Cyber Dragon's energy entered the wooden barrel, its body began to warp and shift, opening up to reveal thick wooden armor and a tattered red cape.

**[Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei": LV7/2600/1900] [Attack Position]**

"I activate Burei's Monster Effect!" Hikiari continued, her purple hair shifting as she gave a thrust of her arm. "When this Monster is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon a Karakuri Monster from my deck! Come out, Karakuri Komachi mdl 224 "Ninishi"!" In a puff of smoke, a wooden mannequin dressed in a lime green kimono with blue and pink flowers on it joined the warrior, its three green eye sockets bouncing up and down.

**[Karakuri Komachi mdl 224 "Ninishi": LV3/0/1900] [Attack Position]**

"I then activate Ninshi's Monster Effect! When Ninshi is on the field, once per turn during my Main Phase I'm able to Normal Summon again! Show yourself, Karakuri Merchant mdl 177 "Inashichi"!" Beside her, another wooden Monster with the circular Japanese hat and robes of a feudal lord appeared.

**[Karakuri Merchant mdl 177 "Inashichi": LV2/500/1500] [Attack Position]**

"Inashichi's Monster Effect then activates!" Hikari continued, raising her two fingers as the feudal lord's wooden box began to open. "When this Monster is Normal Summoned, I can add a Karakuri Monster from my deck to my hand!"

Leah's expressionless eyes didn't even blink as the girl added her selected card into her deck.

In the Team Pride booth, Tatsuya folded his arms against his chest as he watched his team member Duel. "She's using the same strategy she used to win her previous Duel yesterday. As good as it is, it won't be enough against this opponent. Unless she has another trick up her sleeve, Leah Kruger will be able to easily counter this strategy."

Hikari smirked a bit, Tatsuya's voice in her mind as she imagined him saying the exact same thing. "He'd probably say something like that, but of course I knew that! Thanks to the gift Moki left me, I'll be penetrating your defenses, Leah Kruger!" The girl whipped her finger toward the Gesell on Leah's field, using her other hand to insert a card into her Duel Disk. "Activate, Speed Spell – High Speed Crash!"

Leah finally reacted a bit, her frown deepening as a whirlwind appeared around the Continuous Trap Moki left on the Team Pride field. "When I have two or more Speed Counters," Hikari explained, "I can destroy one card I control in order to destroy one card you control on the field! By destroying The Dragon's Bead…"

Leah gasped as Moki's card disintegrated, causing a whirlwind to form around Jafar's Dark Synchro Monster as well.

"…I can destroy Gesell, the Diamond Archfiend!"

Leah grunted as the Monster shattered into pieces, its dark aura finally leaving the field and Leah's field empty with it.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for!" Hikari cried, raising her hand. "It's my Battle Phase! Thanks to All-Out Attacks, I attack with all my Monsters!"

**[Burei's ATK: 2600]**

**[Ninshi's ATK: 0]**

**[Inashichi's ATK: 500]**

Leah's eyes widened slightly as the three Monsters attacked at the same time, piercing their weapons through her chest. The Psychic grunted a bit as she was gutted, her entire face shadowed as she lowered her head.

"Triple Wooden Spear!"

The Psychic gritted her teeth as Burei pulled its sword out of her gut, ordering the weaker Monsters to retreat. Though Ninshi was forced to attack, its zero Attack Power didn't actually do anything and was merely for show, but the other two attacks managed to catch Leah off guard a bit.

**[Leah's LP: 4000 - 900]**

**[Judgment's SC: 10 - 8]**

"Finally, I set one card and end my turn," Hikari said as her Monsters returned to her side of the track.

As the dust began to settle, Hikari noticed Leah still had her head facing downward with her hand still clutched against her chest, breathing heavily.

"What's with her?" Hikari muttered to herself. "She took much heavier attacks in her last Duel with hardly any damage due to her Psychic powers, so why is she in so much pain now…?"

Gripping the side gate tightly, Anton's eyes widened suddenly as a powerful sensation stirred within his chest. "It couldn't be…!"

* * *

><p>…..<p>

* * *

><p>"It's <em>my<em> turn now, kid!" Keith cried, whipping a card off his deck as he leaned back for a sharp wheelie, kicking dust about in the process. "Prepare yourself!"

**[SC: 5D's 9 / New Generation 4]**

**[Keith's LP: 2200]**

"First I Summon Battle Warrior in Defense Mode!" Keith started, slamming the card onto his Duel Disk and forming the kneeling image of the blue-leathered Kung-Fu Ultimator floating out on the track.

**[Battle Warrior: LV3/700/1000]**

"Then I activate the Trap, Call of the Haunted!" Keith continued with a flick of his wrist. "Now revive, Pirate Sniper! And when it's Special Summoned, its effect activates and destroys a card on your field!" Keith roared, his robotic sniper appearing and shooting a bullet through Genex Doctor, shattering it into digital dust.

"What?!" Rua grunted as the particles blew past his face.

**[Rua's LP: 2400 - 2100]**

"I'm far from done, brat!" Keith grinned, taking yet another card from his hand. "It's time for you to meet our crew's archeologist! When either player activates a Spell or Trap while this lady's in my hand, I can Special Summon her to the field! Greetings from Nico Robin!"

Appearing in a flash of light, the class lady of the Straw Hat Pirates appeared wearing a tight, black dress just down to her thighs and a purple cowboy hat.

**[Pirate Archeologist: LV4/1500/1800] [Attack Position]**

"Don't let her looks fool you!" Keith said with a chuckle, pointing toward Rua. "This lady's effect is devastating!"

Rua's eyes practically shot out of his sockets when an arm sprouted from his Duel Disk, reaching up and grabbing a card off of his deck.

"Once per turn, Pirate Archeologist's effect allows me to reveal one card from either my deck or my opponent's deck and add it to the respective owner's hand," Keith explained, adjusting his sunglasses. "The owner of the card then takes 500 points of damage!" As Rua began to sweat, Keith noted the card Robin's hand held up as Deformer Lighton. "Ah, I see. I'll keep that in mind!" The hand added the card to Rua's hand before slapping him hard across the face and disappearing into flower petals.

Grunting from the strike to his now reddening face, Rua quickly responded with a raise of his own card. "Trap, activate! Burst Synchro Summon!"

"That's Yusei's card!" Ruka said, recognizing it right away.

"This card activates when I would take damage from my opponent's card effect!" Rua said, forcing a grin despite his stinging face. "The damage I receive is reduced to zero, then I can Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck with Attack Power equal to the amount of damage I would have received!"

"Hmph," Keith scoffed, his smile fading as Robin folded her arms sternly. "The Monster's Attack Power'll be 500. Plus, its effects are negated. What possible good will it do you?"

"I know that!" Rua grumbled, raising his hand as he turned back toward the audience in the background. "Come forth, Genex Ally Triforce! Defense Mode!" Appearing in a kneeling position was Rua's triple laser gun Monster, its face hidden by a red visor.

**[Genex Ally Triforce: LV7/500/2100] [Defense Position]**

Rua grunted as Skull Invitation blasted him when his Trap entered the Graveyard.

**[Rua's LP: 2100 - 1800]**

"Well, you did manage to block yourself well," Keith admitted with a light smile, "but that'll only last you so long. Turn end!"

"I hate to admit it," Jack said in his seat, "but this Keith guy's right." The other 5D's members turned toward the King, who had his arms folded tightly against his chest. "We've seen firsthand what Pirate Keith's deck can do, remember?" Jack continued, keeping his eyes glued on the Duel track. "That man's deck relies on high-speed Summoning and quick attacks."

The others recalled the end of Keith's Duel against Jacob of Team Mythology where he was able to finish the match with a surprise Direct Attack from Pirate Speeder.

"If he gets a Monster out like that," Aki said, "Rua's Life Points won't be protected by even a high Defense Power Monster."

"And it's a Duel where the player's Life is reduced drastically every turn thanks to Skull Invitation," Yusei added, narrowing his eyes. "But Rua's not dumb. I'm confident he'll find a way to deal with this strategy."

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>At the same time, the members of Team Pride were looking just as concerned over in their pit booth as they watched Hikari's unfolding match against Leah. Tatsuya in specific was quite frustrated, biting his right pointer finger while glaring at the current Life Point status of the two D-Wheelers.<p>

**[Hikari's LP: 4000]**

**[Leah's LP: 4900]**

**[SC: Pride 11 / Judgment 2]**

"That's the horror of Final Speed World," Tatsuya said, his teeth digging deeper into his flesh as he spoke. "Despite Hikari's early lead, using the accumulated Speed Counters Team Judgment gathered using the Continuous Trap, Full Throttle, Leah Kruger was able to use almost all of her ten Speed Counters to regain her Life and undo all that damage in one go. Damn it all…"

Hikari gritted her teeth out on the track, eyeing her opponent cautiously through her rearview mirror as Leah's speed drastically fell behind hers. Despite receiving massive damage before, Leah seemed disturbingly calm and unresponsive, something that greatly worried Hikari, considering how insane she was earlier.

Her eyes blank, Leah slowly placed a card from her hand out onto her Duel Disk, causing a white glow around the device docked in her D-Wheel. "I Summon Sealed Beast Dharmjul in Attack Position," she said with little emotion, as if she was in a daze. Following a burst of light, Leah's armless reptile with a pair of bone-like pincers on its face and a long, scaly tail appeared with a hiss.

**[Sealed Beast Dharmjul: LV3/1200/1400] **

"Go, Dharmjul," Leah continued in her cold voice. "Attack Karakuri Komachi mdl 224 "Ninishi"." After a light flick of Leah's hand, the reptile creature scurried forward and lashed its pincers toward the wooden maiden's neck.

**[Karakuri Komachi mdl 224 "Ninishi"'s ATK: 0]**

As the creature approached her Monster, a small smile came to Hikari's lips. "That's just what I wanted you to do!" she cried, accelerating around a corner of the track while giving a shoot of her arm. "I activate Ninishi's effect! When it's targeted in battle, I can change its Battle Position!" Leah flinched slightly as the wooden maiden entered sharply into a kneeling position, using its wooden forearm to block Dharmjul's pincers. Though its kimono was slightly torn, the force was enough to send the reptile flying back onto Leah's side of the track.

**[Karakuri Komachi mdl 224 "Ninishi"'s DEF: 1900]**

Leah's scowl deepened as her Life Points dropped, though she showed no signs of damage from the EXPAIN System despite it clearly still being active on the field. Hikari noticed this, wondering if she was blocking it with her Psychic powers like Anton did.

**[Leah's LP: 4900 - 4200]**

"I set three cards face-down," Leah finally said, closing her eyes as she inserted the majority of her hand into her Spell/Trap Zone. "Turn over."

"It's my turn!" Hikari responded immediately, drawing a card from her deck.

**[SC: Pride 12 / Judgment 4]**

**[Hikari's LP: 4000]**

**[Leah's LP: 4200]**

"I hereby release Inashichi!" Hikari said, raising her hand as her Monster faded from the field. "In order to Advance Summon Karakuri Ninja mdl 7749 "Nanashick" in Attack Position!" Replacing her smaller wooden robot was a much larger one with a tattered cape draping down its backside and a sword and circular saw blade in its right and left hands respectively.

**[Karakuri Ninja mdl 7749 "Nanashick": LV5/2200/1800]**

"I then activate Nanashick's Monster Effect!" Hikari continued, still smiling. "When Normal Summoned, I can draw one card for each face-up Defense Position Karakuri Monster I control!" Raising her arm over her deck, the girl continued. "I control Ninishi in Defense Position, so I can draw one card!" After drawing her card, the teen went on. "I then activate Ninishi's other effect! Once per turn while Ninishi is on the field during my Main Phase, I can Normal Summon an additional time! Come out, Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa"!" Leah clicked her tongue in annoyance as a new wooden soldier appeared.

**[Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa": LV4/2100/1100] [Attack Position]**

"Clever!" Haizuru cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Leah's deck only works if she can get Sealed Mantra out on the field! If Hikari beats her before that, she won't be able to stop her!"

"But will it go that smoothly?" Tatsuya asked out loud, frowning and folding his hands out on the table in front of him.

"Here goes!" Hikari cried, whipping her arm forward. "Assemble, my Monsters! I'm Tuning my Level Three Ninishi with my Level Five Nanashick!"

**(3+5=8)**

"From the depths of the shadows rises the Knight of Darkness! Synchro Summon!"

Emerging from the shadows in the center of the stadium, the giant wooden knight stood at least half the size of the Norse Gods, casting its shadow over all four D-Wheelers in the arena.

"Defend and Crush, Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido"!"

**[Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido": LV8/2800/1700] [Attack Position]**

"Phew!" Keith whistled at the sight of the Monster, his own Pirates miniscule in comparison.

"Damn," Rua cringed. "I'd hate to get on Hikari-_san_'s bad side with a Monster like that!"

"Bureido's effect activates!" Hikari continued, flashing her hand upward. "When this Monster is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon a Karakuri Monster from my deck! Come, Karakuri Ninja mdl 919 "Kuick"!" With a flash of light, a new wooden warrior in a purple robe appeared, wielding two daggers and a pair of springy feet.

**[Karakuri Ninja mdl 919 "Kuick": LV4/1700/1500] [Attack Position]**

"This ends now!" Hikari cried, motioning toward her new Monster. "Go, Haipa! Attack Sealed Beast Dharmjul!" On cue, Hikari's bulky wooden warrior charged toward with its spear, aimed right toward the small reptile's throat.

**[Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa"'s ATK: 2100]**

**[Sealed Beast Dharmjul's ATK: 1200]**

Just as the warrior was about to impale the creature, a sudden red mantra appeared, the foreign letters forming a ring around its body. "Trap, activate," Leah replied absently with a slight raise of her hand. "Mantra of Agony." A pair of demonic, red eyes flashed before Haipa, causing the warrior to fall to its knees in sudden fear, screaming in agony like depicted on the card's image.

"Mantra of Agony," Leah repeated, narrowing her eyes. "A Trap Card that activates while I control a face-up Sealed Beast on my field. When a Sealed Beast I control is attacked, this card destroys the attacking Monster." As Leah said this, the screaming Haipa's body finally disintegrated to black sand, blowing away in the wind past its owner.

"Then," Leah continued, slowly raising her hand above her deck, "I am able to add a Sealed Mantra from my deck into my hand."

"Damn!" Haizuru grunted, balling his hand into a tight fist. "All that effort and that woman still got the Sealed Mantra into her hand!"

Hikari, on the other hand, wore a wide smirk on her face as the Psychic used her powers to scan through her deck. Despite what her teammates were thinking, Hikari had no reason to be angry over this development. "After all," she half whispered, "my true objective is…"

* * *

><p>….<p>

* * *

><p>Though Rua found himself staring at Hikari, Keith's grainy voice quickly snapped him out of it and brought his attention back to his own Duel. "Hey, quit staring at the girl's tits and get back in gear, kid!" Keith grinned, giving a slight wave of his hand. "Losing your focus against me for even a second'll screw you up big time!"<p>

Gritting his teeth, Rua quickly turned back toward the cards he held in his hand as he jetted past the audience in the bleachers. Taking a deep breath, the young man placed his hand over the top of his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 5 / 5D's 10]**

**[Rua's LP: 1800]**

Rua's eyes widened slightly after glancing down at the card he drew, his lips tightening. "That's it…!" His mouth widened into a smile as he eyed the manifestation of Nico Robin through his mirror. "With this card…!"

"Heh," Keith scoffed with a flash of his teeth. "Kid's got something planned. Let's just see what you've got!"

Rua slapped the card down on his Duel Disk, causing a flash of light around the card's frame. "I Summon Genex Ally Duradark in Attack Mode!" A small robotic warrior in a space-like blue suit and helmet appeared, giving a battle cry as it struck a pose with its palm facing out.

**[Genex Ally Duradark: LV4/1800/200]**

Keith's smile faded as the robot warrior blitzed through his defenses, slamming its palm into Robin's stomach and overpowering the extra pair of hands she grew to try to protect herself. Crying out, the Pirate Archeologist shattered into digital dust. "What?" Keith grunted, grunting as his own Trap zapped him.

**[Keith's LP: 2700 - 2400]**

"When Genex Ally Duradark is on the field," Rua explained all smiles, "he can destroy one face-up Attack Mode Monster on my opponent's side of the field with the same attribute. He's a Dark-Attribute Monster, so he was able to destroy the Dark-Attribute Pirate Archeologist!" Rua stopped for a quick laugh before continuing. "But Duradark can't attack the turn I use his effect, so the damage you get from Skull Invitation will have to suffice for now! Turn end!"

"Heh," Keith grinned, wasting no time setting his hand over his own deck as he sped behind Rua on the track. "Pretty good trick, but it'll take more than that to beat me! My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 6 / 5D's 11]**

**[Keith's LP: 2400]**

"First I switch Pirate Sniper into Defense Mode," Keith started as he added the card to his hand and shifted the card on his Duel Disk horizontally. The pirate robotic warrior immediately entered into a kneeling stance with its metallic hand over its kneecap.

**[Pirate Sniper's DEF: 800]**

"Then I Summon Pirate Cat Burglar in Attack Mode!"

Rua narrowed his eyes as a new female pirate appeared, this one with long, wavy orange hair and a tight, revealing outfit.

**[Pirate Cat Burglar: LV4/1800/1000] **

Keith chuckled as the girl gave a sly smile and a sexy pose with her hands over her hips, his glasses catching a glimpse of early afternoon sunlight. "Don't take yer eyes off of Nami for even a second, kid," he grinned as Rua turned in his seat to glance over at him. "If you do, you'll regret it!"

Just as Rua was blinking in confusion at the statement, his eyes popped out of his head when he saw the orange-haired pirate stick out her tongue and hold up the Speed Spell he had in his hand just seconds before. "What?! When did she-?!"

In the Team 5D's pit booth, Aki grasped the table in shock as she recognized the card Nami held in her hand. "That's the Silver Contrails Yusei left us…! That card can greatly turn the favors for Keith!"

Yusei folded his arms tightly against his chest, his eyes narrowing as he followed Aki's gaze toward the card the pirate held on the large screen. "To think that card would end up helping the enemy…"

Keith laughed a bit as Nami handed him the card, waving his finger mockingly all the while. "Speed Spell – Silver Contrails; a card that raises the Attack Power of a Wind-Attribute Monster on the field by 1000 for one turn when you have five Speed Counters or more… Holding onto your trump card is fine and all, but you never know what tricks the enemy'll pull! This is a Duel where 1000 Attack Points'll mean the difference between life and death!" Grinning, Keith slipped the card into his hand as the Pirate Cat Burglar took her spot beside his Battle Warrior. "But I'll hold onto the card for one more turn and see if you've got what it takes to overcome this pinch."

"Looking down on me…!" Rua growled, flashing his teeth.

"Now, here comes the second effect of Pirate Cat Burlgar!" Keith continued, whipping his finger toward Rua's field. "Depending on the type of card taken from my opponent's hand, one of three effects is activated! The card I stole was a Speed Spell Card, which means my opponent takes 500 points of damage!"

Rua's eyes widened as Nami dashed forward, whipping her weapon of choice—the Clima-Tact—from her chest and smashing it against Rua's shoulder. As soon as the end of the rod made contact with Rua's body, a powerful stream of electricity discharged, ripping a scream of pain from the man's throat.

"Thunder Lance Tempo!"

**[Rua's LP: 1800 - 1300]**

Despite the sparks still numbing his chest, with a sharp grunt and a forceful jerk of his body, Rua managed to press a button on his D-Wheel to reveal a card of his own. "Trap, activate! Doppelganger!" Rua cried, flinching as the card lifted under his raised arm. "This card activates when I receive Effect Damage from the opponent's Monster and inflicts the same amount of damage back at them! So you can take that shock right back, Pirate Keith!"

"What?!" Keith shrieked, his sunglasses glowing white as Nami's electric blast shot right back at him through his chest, resulting in him grunting in pain.

**[Keith's LP: 2400 - 1900]**

"Rua managed to use the card I left him perfectly!" Aki smiled, tightening her fist excitedly.

"Pretty damn good," Keith grunted as he recovered, his glasses slipping enough to reveal one of his blood-shot eyed.

"Turn end!" Keith cried, panting a bit as he returned his hand to his side. "But the kid did manage to give me a pretty good blow… Not too shabby!"

Panting hard and wiping sweat from his forehead with his forearm, Rua turned in his chair as he passed along the side fence toward Keith's side of the track, a hint of worry showing through his darting eyes. _"Why didn't he use the Speed Spell he stole?" _Rua thought to himself, sweat dripping down his face. _"After he just lectured me about not holding onto my trump card for too long…! What's he up to?"_

Keith chuckled lightly to himself as he noticed Rua glancing his way, his gaze focused on the cards he held in his hand. _"So it really does concern you, eh?" _Keith thought, his glasses slipping down his nose to reveal his beady eyes. _"I'll give you credit for catching on, but you still haven't seen the full picture! After all, this Duel isn't merely about victory… I've got a lesson to teach you in order to whip your ass into shape for the coming war against Urteil, kid!"_

Keith continued chuckling as both D-Wheelers stared each other down viciously, nothing but the sound of the audience and a fierce blast further down the track filling their ears. It wasn't until the massive explosion following that where the two D-Wheelers finally caught wind of what was going on with the other two D-Wheelers Dueling on the track, and what they saw caused both of their eyes to widen in horror.

In an intense burst of energy, Hikari was sent flying through the air as the Monster on her field and her D-Wheel were reduced to nothing but ashes. In her last seconds of consciousness, Hikari opened one eye to catch a final glimpse of her opponent as her final thoughts before unconsciousness faded to emptiness:

"_She's a true monster…!"_

**[Hikari's LP: 0]**

**[Leah's LP: 100]**

As Hikari plummeted to the dirt with a thud, a blinding light enveloped the entire Duel Dome within mere seconds, only Leah herself fully visible within the radiation. Though her head was down and her eyes were hidden, every Duelist present within the stadium sensed something coming from her like nothing they'd ever sensed before.

"This sensation…" Keith muttered, his sunglasses flashing as he eyed the woman. "Like time itself came to a sudden stop…!"

"What in the world…is going on?!" Rua cried, shielding his eyes as the heart birthmark on his arm began to throb.

The remaining Signers had a reaction as well along with the still unconscious Crow in the hospital, their energies guiding them directly to the very essence of Leah's soul now visible above her. Aki in particular felt a strong connection as her own Psychic energies seeped out of her toward the emerging presence from within Leah's body.

At that very moment, within a void of seemingly nothingness devoid of all sound and feeling, all the Duelists within the Dome Stadium saw Leah lift her head to reveal a pair of yellow cat-like eyes and a wide, toothy grin stretched across her face as if she found true bliss for the first time. The shadowy presence floating behind her seemed to flicker on and off unstably. As Leah leapt off her D-Wheel and dashed toward the fallen Hikari as well as Rua and Keith, Aki instinctively jumped out of her chair and started running out into the sidelines of the track. "She plans to kill them…!"

As all of this was happening, a wide smirk came across Murdock's face as he sat comfortably in his chair.

* * *

><p>ooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Their lives flash before their eyes as a newborn murderer leaps forward! All the while, a single madman smirks!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 52: "That Fleeting Moment"**

* * *

><p><strong>Credits<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi<strong>

**Characters appearing from anime: Rua Heartlily, Yusei Fudo, Aki Izayoi, Ruka Heartlily, Jack Atlas, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Master of Ceremonies**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Moki Kaiba, Hikari Marufuji, Haizuru Kujaku, Justin Phoenix, Tatsuya Jounouchi, "Pirate" Keith Howard, "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin, Master of Parties, Anton Bartholomew, Misaki Emi), Aman1216 (Jafar, Leah Kruger), Halo (Murdock Willard), ZeroSaber39 (Jophiel Omniel)**

**Duel Writing: hearow (Team Pride vs. Team Judgment), GoldenUmi (Team 5D's vs. Team New Generation)**

* * *

><p><strong>Key Cards:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Debris Dragon**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Dragon/Tuner**

**1000/1000**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 monster with 500 or less ATK in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. Its effects are negated. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster. The other Synchro Material Monster(s) cannot be Level 4.**

**Totem Dragon**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Dragon/Effect**

**400/200**

**This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. If this card is in your Graveyard during your Standby Phase and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card in Attack Position. You cannot activate this effect if there are any monsters in your Graveyard that are not Dragon-Type. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect, remove it from play when it is removed from the field.**

**Blue-Eyes White Baby Dragon (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 6**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**2000/2000**

**1 Dragon-Type Tuner + 1 non-Tuner Dragon-Type Monster**

**This card is treated as "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" while on the field and in the Graveyard. When battling against a non-Dragon-Type monster, the opposing monster loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, add 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. Banish this card in the Graveyard to Special Summon up to 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" from your hand to the field.**

**All-Out Attacks**

**Continuous Trap**

**All monsters that are Special Summoned are changed to face-up Attack Position and must attack, if able, during the turn they are Special Summoned.**

**Synchronization from the Dark Dimension (Created by Aman1216)**

**Trap**

**You can only activate this card when you have at least 1 "Dark Tuner" monster in your Graveyard. By Banishing 1 "Dark Tuner" and another Non-Tuner monster from your Graveyard, you can Dark Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck.**

**Dark Tuner (DT) - Chaotic Executioner (Created by Aman1216)**

**DARK**

**Level 12**

**0/0**

**Fiend/Dark Tuner**

**You can Special Summon this card from your hand when you opponent controls 2 or more monsters. If your opponent controls a Sycnchro Monster on their side of the field, switch it to Defense Posotion. This effect continues until all Synchro Monsters on the opponent's field have been targeted and this effect resolves.**

**A Cat of Ill Omen**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Beast/Effect**

**500/300**

**FLIP: Select 1 Trap Card from your Deck and place it on top of your Deck. If "Necrovalley" is on the field, you can add the selected card to your hand instead.**

**Gesell, the Diamond Archfiend (Created by Aman1216)**

**EARTH**

**Level -10**

**3750/2700**

**Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect**

**To Synchro Summon this card, the Level of a "Dark Tuner Monster" you subtracted from another monster you control must equal this card's Level. By skipping your Draw Phase next turn, this card can attack all the Monsters on your opponent's side of the field. When your opponent activates a Spell or Trap card during your turn, by Banishing 1 "Dark Tuner" monster from your Graveyard, you can negate the activation of the card and send it to the Graveyard. If you use this effect, this monster loses 500 ATK.**

**Champion's Vigilance**

**Counter Trap**

**If you control a Level 7 or higher Normal Monster, when a monster would be Summoned OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.**

**Trap Jammer**

**Counter Trap**

**When your opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

**Dimension Wall**

**Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Instead of you, your opponent takes the Battle Damage you would have taken from this battle.**

**Dark Tuner (DT) - Plagus (Created by Aman1216)**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Fiend/Dark Tuner**

**0/2000**

**If your opponent controls a face-up Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Defense Position. During the turn this card is Special Summoned this way, your opponent cannot Synchro Summon during their Main Phases.**

**Synchro Blast**

**Continuous Trap**

**Once per turn, when a Synchro Monster you control attacks an opponent's monster, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**Sneak Exploder**

**Trap**

**Activate only while your opponent controls no monsters. During your opponent's next Standby Phase, send this card to the Graveyard and inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster you control.**

**Skull Invitation**

**Continuous Trap**

**Each time a card(s) is sent to the Graveyard, inflict 300 damage to its owner for each card sent.**

**Pirate Sniper (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1000/800**

**When this card is Summoned, destroy 1 monster on the field. If your opponent activates a Spell or Trap card in response to this effect, Special Summon 1 "Pirate Sniper" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Banish this card in the Graveyard to negate 1 Trap card's activation and destroy it.**

**Genex Doctor**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1500/1000**

**You can Tribute 1 face-up "Genex Controller" to select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

**Cyber Dragon**

**LIGHT**

**Level 5**

**Machine/Effect**

**2100/1600**

**If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).**

**Karakuri Barrel mdl 96 "Shinkuro"**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Tuner**

**400/400**

**This card must attack if able. When this face-up Attack Position card on the field is selected as an attack target, change it to Defense Position. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei"**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**2600/1900**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Machine-Type monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Karakuri" monster from your Deck. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field; change its battle position.**

**Karakuri Komachi mdl 224 "Ninishi"**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Machine/Tuner**

**0/1900**

**This card must attack if able. When this face-up card on the field is selected as an attack target, change its battle position. While this card is face-up on the field, once per turn during your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon a "Karakuri" monster in addition to your Normal Summon or Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)**

**Karakuri Merchant mdl 177 "Inashichi"**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Effect**

**500/1500**

**This card must attack if able. When this face-up Attack Position card on the field is selected as an attack target, change it to Defense Position. When this card is Normal Summoned, add 1 "Karakuri" card from your Deck to your hand.**

**Speed Spell – High Speed Crash**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Destroy 1 card you control and 1 other card on the field.**

**Battle Warrior**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Warrior**

**700/1000**

**Pirate Archeologist (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Tuner**

**1500/1800**

**When either player activates a Spell or Trap card, Special Summon this card (from your hand) onto the field. Once per turn, you can choose to either see the top card of your opponent's deck or the top card of your deck. The respective owner then adds the card to their hand, then inflict 500 points of damage to the owner of the card.**

**Burst Synchro Summon**

**Trap**

**Activate only when you would take damage from an opponent's card effect. The damage you would receive becomes 0. Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck with ATK equal to the amount of damage you would have taken, ignoring the Summoning conditions. That monster's effect(s) is negated.**

**Genex Ally Triforce**

**DARK**

**Level 7**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**2500/2100**

**1 "Genex" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card's effect depends on the Attribute(s) of its non-Tuner Synchro Material Monsters. ● EARTH: If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. ● FIRE: If this card destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. ● LIGHT: Once per turn, you can select 1 LIGHT monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-down Defense Position.**

**Sealed Beast Dharmjul (OCG: "Forbidden Beast Dharmjul")**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Reptile/Effect**

**1200/1400**

**While "Sealed Mantra" is face-up on the field, once per turn, you can select 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls and destroy it.**

**Karakuri Ninja mdl 7749 "Nanashick"**

**EARTH**

**Level 5**

**Machine/Effect**

**2200/1800**

**This card must attack if able. When this face-up card on the field is selected as an attack target, change its battle position. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can draw 1 card for each face-up Defense Position "Karakuri" monster you control.**

**Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa"**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**2100/1100**

**This card must attack if able. When this face-up Attack Position card is selected as an attack target, change it to Defense Position. If this card attacks, change it to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase.**

**Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido"**

**EARTH**

**Level 8**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**2800/1700**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Machine-Type monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Karakuri" monster from your Deck. Once per turn, when the battle position of a face-up "Karakuri" monster you control is changed (and remains face-up): Draw 1 card.**

**Karakuri Ninja mdl 919 "Kuick"**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**1700/1500**

**This card must attack if able. When this face-up card is selected as an attack target, change its battle position. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, select 1 Level 4 or lower "Karakuri" monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position.**

**Mantra of Agony**

**Trap**

**When a "Sealed Beast" is face-up on your field when an opponent's monster attacks, destroy the attacking monster and add 1 "Sealed Mantra" to your hand from your Deck.**

**Genex Ally Duradark**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**1800/200**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls with the same Attribute as this card, and destroy it. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.**

**Pirate Cat Burglar (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1800/1000**

**Once per turn, you can take a card from your opponent's hand at random, then activate one of the following effects based on the type of card selected:**

• **Monster Card - Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **Spell Card - Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.**

• **Trap Card - You take 500 points of damage.**

**Doppelganger**

**Continuous Trap**

**When you take damage from the effect of a monster your opponent controls, inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent.**


	52. That Fleeting Moment

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 52: "That Fleeting Moment"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. After being on the sidelines for many of the previous Duels and learning the terrible strength the ten members of Urteil possess, Yusei and his friends have found new resolve to defeat the organization and avenge those D-Wheelers who fell in the previous Duels.<em>

_With Crow having previously fallen into a coma after losing to Team Fortune Ark and their Cards of Darkness, Team 5D's finally began their match alongside Team Pride against Team New Generation. After Aki was taken out in a suicide attack by Team New Generation's Esper, Rua has taken up a fierce Duel against Pirate Keith, who wields the legendary Pirate Deck modeled after the popular One Piece franchise. Faced with Keith's shrewd tactics and the speed of his Pirate Deck, Rua just barely manages to defend himself._

"Pretty damn good," Keith grunted, his glasses slipping enough to reveal one of his blood-shot eyes.

Keith chuckled lightly to himself, his glasses slipping down his nose to reveal his beady eyes. _"I've got a lesson to teach you in order to whip your ass into shape for the coming war against Urteil, kid!"_

_But just as the two D-Wheelers were focused on their intense battle, a sudden explosion catches their attention just a few feet up ahead of them where Team Pride Duelist Hikari is seen flying through the air!  
><em>

**[Hikari's LP: 0]**

**[Leah's LP: 100]**

As Hikari plummeted to the dirt with a thud, a blinding light enveloped the entire Duel Dome within mere seconds, only Leah herself fully visible within the radiation. Though her head was down and her eyes were hidden, every Duelist present within the stadium sensed something coming from her like nothing they'd ever sensed before.

"This sensation…" Keith muttered, his sunglasses flashing as he eyed the woman. "Like time itself came to a sudden stop…!"

"What in the world…is going on?!" Rua cried, shielding his eyes as the heart birthmark on his arm began to throb.

At that very moment, within a void of seemingly nothingness devoid of all sound and feeling, all the Duelists within the Dome Stadium saw Leah lift her head to reveal a pair of yellow cat-like eyes and a wide, toothy grin stretched across her face as if she found true bliss for the first time. The shadowy presence floating behind her seemed to flicker on and off unstably. As Leah leapt off her D-Wheel and dashed toward the fallen Hikari as well as Rua and Keith, Aki instinctively jumped out of her chair and started running out into the sidelines of the track. "She plans to kill them…!"

* * *

><p>oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rage.<em>

_Frustration._

_Sorrow._

_Anxiety._

_What a strange feeling._

Leah laughed as she lunged forward, her yellow pupils mere slits as she blitzed through the stadium like a wild beast about to tear its prey from limb to limb.

_Up until now, my head's felt like it was about to explode, but now it feels as light as the air around me! No, even lighter! _

_Is this feeling satisfaction? Curiosity? Confusion?_

Leah leaped through the air with her arms and legs out in front of her as if she were a mountain lion prancing through a vast valley, her jaw hanging wide open and exposing her front canines as she cackled.

_No, this feeling is what I've been searching for all this time! Unparalleled freedom from all pain! _

_Desire! Control! Power! Lust!_

As she ran, Leah felt the stadium around her fade away into nothingness, the roar of the audience now as quiet as a cold winter evening. Despite her incredible speed, Leah herself felt an incredible sluggish restriction over her body, as if she was being smothered. The woman's smile slowly began to fade as sudden fear replaced her newfound emotions, her slit eyes now mere pencil lines.

_What's going on?! I'm running with all my might, yet I can't reach my prey! _

Leah's movements then stopped altogether, her body completely frozen in place as her surroundings and the people around her went completely white. Growling unsightly, Leah struggled with all her might but quickly realized she no longer had control over her body. _"What is this?!" _she thought to herself, sweat pouring down her face. _"I'm so close…! Who dares to interfere?!"_

Half-shutting her eyelids, Leah suddenly made out a hazy image in the white light in front of her. "What…?! Who is…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes Earlier…<strong>

* * *

><p>"This ends now!"<p>

* * *

><p>During the past few moments of the fierce clash between Rua and Keith, Hikari and Leah were also locked in combat as the final minutes of their Duel lead up to the current phenomenon occurring within the stadium. Contrast to Leah's wild movements and expressions now, mere moments earlier she wore a lethargic and empty expression on her face, one completely void of all feeling.<p>

"Go, Haipa!" Hikari cried, motioning toward her new Monster. "Attack Sealed Beast Dharmjul!" On cue, Hikari's bulky wooden warrior charged toward with its spear, aimed right toward the small reptile's throat.

**[Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa"'s ATK: 2100]**

**[Sealed Beast Dharmjul's ATK: 1200]**

Just as the warrior was about to impale the creature, a sudden red mantra appeared, the foreign letters forming a ring around its body. "Trap, activate," Leah replied absently with a slight raise of her hand. "Mantra of Agony." A pair of demonic, red eyes flashed before Haipa, causing the warrior to fall to its knees in sudden fear, screaming in agony like depicted on the card's image.

"Mantra of Agony," Leah repeated, narrowing her eyes. "A Trap Card that activates while I control a face-up Sealed Beast on my field. When a Sealed Beast I control is attacked, this card destroys the attacking Monster." As Leah said this, the screaming Haipa's body finally disintegrated to black sand, blowing away in the wind past its owner.

"Then," Leah continued, slowly raising her hand above her deck, "I am able to add a Sealed Mantra from my deck into my hand."

"Damn!" Haizuru grunted, balling his hand into a tight fist. "All that effort and that woman still got the Sealed Mantra into her hand!"

Hikari, on the other hand, wore a wide smirk on her face as the Psychic used her powers to scan through her deck. Despite what her teammates were thinking, Hikari had no reason to be angry over this development. "After all," she half whispered, "my true objective is…"

Hikari's eyes wandered past Leah a bit up ahead where Rua and Keith where riding close together. The teen girl listened closely and heard Rua as he explained one of his moves. "He's a Dark-Attribute Monster, so he was able to destroy the Dark-Attribute Pirate Archeologist!" A slight smile came to Hikari's lips as she watched Nico Robin disappear into digital dust after being destroyed by the effect of Genex Ally Duradark.

"_That's right," _Hikari thought, her smile fading to a more serious expression. _"Rua-san is fighting up ahead with all he's got, so I've got to do my best to keep up with him or I'll look disgraceful!"_

**[SC: Judgment 4 / Pride 12]**

**[Leah's LP: 4200]**

**[Sealed Beast Dharmjul: LV3/1200/1400] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Full Throttle, All-Out Attacks]**

**[3 Face-down Cards]**

**[Hikari's LP: 4000]**

**[Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei": LV7/2600/1900] [Attack Position]**

**[Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido": LV8/2800/1700] [Attack Position]**

**[1 Face-down Card]**

"Go, Burei!" Hikari ordered, whipping her finger out while skidding around a corner. "Attack Sealed Beast Dharmjul!" Leah's eyes narrowed slightly as the bulky armored warrior raised its long-ranged weapon above its head.

"Wooden Spear!"

The knight dashed toward the much smaller reptile, preparing to chop it in two just as a red vortex popped out of thin air and absorbed the impalement before it could hit. Mostly unfazed, Hikari glanced down the track to where Leah's Trap Card had flipped face-up. "Negate Attack activates when the opponent's Monster attacks," Leah explained dryly. "It negates the attack and ends the Battle Phase."

"In that case," Hikari said with a nod, "I'll instead activate Burei's Monster Effect! Warrior's Taunt!" The armored wooden warrior clamped its two hands together, giving off a low-pitched cry. "Burei's Warrior Taunt can change the Battle Position of one Monster I target on the field," Hikari continued, gripping her D-Wheel's handles firmly. "And his target is…himself!"

Burei moved his still clamped hands inward toward his chest, sending pulsing waves into his own body that forced him into a kneeling position on the track.

**[Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei"'s DEF: 1900]**

"This in turn activates Bureido's effect," Hikari continued, raising her hand slightly. "When a Karakuri Monster I control on the field has its Battle Position changed, he lets me draw one card from my deck!" Beside her, the second massive warrior gave a sharp grunt and a jerk of his two swords, causing pulsing waves to pass through Hikari and her Duel Disk in the process. "Warrior's Trigger!"

After glancing at the card she drew, Hikari immediately slid it into her Duel Disk. "I then set one card face-down and end my turn!" As the card image appeared out on the track, a fierce smirk came to the teen girl's lips as she glanced at Leah's field through her side view mirror. _"That's it, Leah Kruger. You may think you're pulling a fast one on me, but you're the one following my expectations!"_

Lips tightening, Leah lazily lifted pressed a button on her D-Wheel, causing another of her cards on the field to flip face-up. "During your End Phase," Leah said, "I activate the Continuous Trap, Forbidden Zone."

Hikari raised her head toward the open sky of the dome where a thin film began spreading about, dimming the sun above. _"Exactly as I figured," _Hikari thought, her smile widening. _"After all, her trump cards depend entirely on normal Spell Cards, so it would be impossible for her to pull off without that cheat card of theirs that allows them to play Spells that aren't Speed Spells."_

"It's my turn," Leah continued, placing her hand over her deck. "Draw."

Hikari's eyes flashed in anticipation as Leah picked a card off her deck. _"Now you'll activate the Sealed Mantra you added to your deck last turn when I forced you to activate your Trap, just as I planned."_

**[SC: Judgment 6 / Pride 12]**

**[Leah's LP: 4200]**

Her speed doubling thanks to Full Throttle, Leah wasted no time revealing the card she'd been saving in her hand. "I activate the Continuous Spell, The Sealed Mantra, from my ha-."

"Now!"

Before Leah could even finish speaking, Hikari gave a sharp thrust of her hand to reveal a card of her own. "Trap, activate! Dust Tornado!" Upon activation, the card whipped up a massive twister that crashed over Leah's D-Wheel and obliterated the Spell Card just as its image was beginning to form on the field.

Grunting as the tornado subsided, Leah merely narrowed her eyes. "When The Sealed Mantra is destroyed, I can add a Sealed Beast Monster from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand…" After adding the card of choice into her hand, Leah continued in her monotonous voice. "I then activate the Spell Card, Magic Planter, to send the face-up All-Out-Attacks on my field to the Graveyard in order to draw two cards from my deck."

Hikari's smile returned as she turned in her seat to watch Leah's Trap disintegrate into a blue dust. _"Then she'll use her Spells and Traps to spam her Sealed Beasts onto the field in order to get another copy of The Sealed Mantra back into her hand."_

After adding her two drawn cards into her hand, Leah leaned forward in her seat to press a button on the dash board of her D-Wheel. "I then activate the effects of Final Speed World. By removing three of my Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand." Leah's speed cut in half as she skidded even further behind Hikari on the track, kicking up a wall of dust in the process.

**[Judgment's SC: 6 - 3]**

"Come out, Sealed Beast Inun," Leah said with a raise of her hand. In a puff of smoke, the small armless reptile hopped out onto the track with a hiss.

**[Sealed Beast Inun: LV1/200/300] [Defense Position]**

Brows slanting, Leah continued by lifting the card she just added to her hand. "I then release Sealed Beasts Inun and Dharmjul in order to Advance Summon Sealed Beast Bronn." The two smaller reptiles bended and twisted around each other, melting into one another's skin to take on the form of a slightly larger armless creature with sharp bones protruding from its neck, sides, and tail.

**[Sealed Beast Bronn: LV8/2700/2100] [Attack Position]**

"Sealed Beast Inun's effect activates," Leah continued, a slight gleam flashing across her eyes. "When this Monster is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I am able to add a Sealed Mantra Spell Card from my deck to my hand." After retrieving the card from her deck, Leah immediately slipped the card into her D-Wheel. "You may have been able to stop its activation before, but-"

"Counter Trap, activate!"

Leah's eyes widened slightly when she heard Hikari call out, jerking her head up to see yet another card flipping up on her opponent's side of the field. "Karakuri Cash Shed!" Hikari called out, whipping her arm to the side. The card on the field glowed brightly, manifesting a small house out in the middle of the track. "This Counter Trap activates while I have a face-up Defense Position Karakuri Monster on the field," Hikari continued, all-smiles, "and then negates the activation of one of my opponent's Spells or Traps and destroys it!"

Leah's frown loosened slightly as she watched a wooden soldier dressed in a Japanese blue-grey robe step out through the doors of the small house, dash across the track, whip out a small pitch fork which he proceeded to stab the Spell Card's image with, and then toss the card inside the doors of the house. The soldier then finished the job by lighting a match and tossing it inside, creating a bond fire of Leah's trump card before her very eyes.

Hikari chuckled to herself at seeing Leah's now frustrated expression, her smile widening as she cut around a corner of the track leading toward the bleachers. _"She's beginning to lose her cool now," _Hikari thought to herself. _"She began this Duel expecting nothing from me, but now I'm the one who's managed to dominate the field!"_

Gritting her teeth, Leah waved her hand over the two remaining cards she was holding, her fingers notably trembling. "I get it now," Leah said, her voice a bit shaken. "You purposely set this card up using Burei's effect to change its Battle Position…! But…!"

Noticing Leah's hesitation, Hikari's smile tightened into a deep frown. _"I'm a member of Team Pride! As long as we exist, our goal is to uphold the honor of Dueling! We won't let dishonorable Duelists like you destroy this tournament any longer! Thanks to Moki's sacrifice, I'll defeat you and then Tatsuya will go on to defeat your leader!"_

Leah paused above her cards, cracking the bones in her fingers awkwardly as if she was restraining herself from ripping them in half. Though it was subtle only to the few who knew her best at this time, a small spark in her eyes set the first sign of danger into motion. Perhaps if they had acted then…

Completely oblivious to these signs, Hikari continued to reassure herself of her strategy. Her objective was a simple one, yet highly effective against the type of deck Leah ran that relied heavily on the effects of a single card. If Hikari was able to force her to play all three copies of Sealed Mantra and then destroy them, dealing with her weak Sealed Beast Monsters without their effects would be easy. With this in mind, Hikari felt confident that the final two cards among Leah's hand would allow her to activate the final copy of Sealed Mantra, in which case she would be able to deal with it and effectively cripple the woman's deck.

Watching from a corner of the stadium away from the bleachers, Jophiel couldn't help but smirk a bit. Despite his amusement, he decided to stay out of the current situation and merely observe how things ended.

A bit closer to the scene, Anton stood in front of his team's pit booth with gritted teeth, his hand tightly balled into a fist. He was torn between his own emotions, undecided on whether or not to force Leah out of the Duel. Though her initial emotionless appearance threw him off guard, the tiny spark he felt just seconds ago was like nothing he had ever felt from her before. If she were to rampage like that, there was no telling what would happen. However, he was also worried that his interference would make matters worse, so he merely stood on standby, waiting to intervene if absolutely necessary.

Back out in the tracks, Leah finally controlled herself enough to successful grip the two cards in her hand without tearing them, raising one of them toward her Duel Disk's Spell/Trap Zone. "I see it now," she finally spoke, her words still dull but somehow more intense in tone than moments earlier. Leah's words drew Hikari's attention toward her, the teen meeting her eyes through her rearview mirror. "I'm beginning to see what your strategy is," Leah continued, "but you won't be able to cripple my deck so easily!" Eyes flashing, Leah whipped the card into her Duel Disk as she continued. "There's nothing more terrifying than a cornered beast! I'm going to give you a good dose of reality as I teach you just what that means!"

"Give it your best shot!" Hikari shouted back, closing her fist and raising it out in front of her. "It will take more than a ferocious, mindless beast to deflect the sword of my warrior's pride!"

"Worthless prattle!" Leah cried, jerking her arm to her side. "First I set one card face-down!" As the card image appeared by her tires, Leah raised the final card in her hand with a snap of her wrist. "Then I activate the Equip Spell, Mage Power, and equip it to Sealed Beast Brron!"

"Wha-?!" Hikari's eyes shot open as her brain processed what just happened. "Mage Power?! She was holding onto Mage Power in her hand all this time?!"

Tatsuya and Haizuru jumped from their seats in the Team Pride pit booth with dropped jaws. "That woman played her this entire time!" Tatsuya cried, his eyes twitching. "Her aim this entire time wasn't related to the Sealed Mantra at all! She merely wanted to gather enough cards on her field for a powerful one-shot powered up attack!"

"Tch," Haizuru growled, sweat forming above his forehead. "A simple, yet effective strategy. With Mage Power, her Sealed Beast Monster gains 500 Attack Points for each Spell or Trap she has active on her field, including the Equip Spell itself. In other words…"

A smirk stretched over Leah's lips as she raised her palm out in front of her face. "I currently control the Equip Spell, Mage Power, along with the Continuous Traps Full Throttle and Forbidden Zone as well as my face-down card! That's a total of four cards, which means my Sealed Beast Brron gains 2000 Attack and Defense Points!" The reptile gave a sharp screech as a yellow glow surrounded its body, gathering energy from the four mentioned cards out in front of Leah's D-Wheel.

**[Sealed Beast Brron's ATK/DEF: 2700/2100 - 4700/4100]**

Hikari barely had time to digest the drastic change in points as Leah whipped her arm forward. "Go, my powered up Brron! Eradicate that miserable wooden soldier! Attack Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido"!"

**[Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido"'s ATK: 2800]**

The Sealed Beast slashed its powerful boney tail through the soldier's armor, smashing its face in and causing the Monster to shatter into digital dust. The force of the impact collided against Hikari's fragile body, practically snapping her like a twig and jerking her around in her D-Wheel's seat. Grunting heavily and uncontrollably clamping her teeth together, the girl coughed up blood as she went into a tailspin.

**[Hikari's LP: 4000 - 2100]**

**[Pride's SC: 12 - 11]**

"I end my turn!" Leah said, whipping her arm to the side as her Monster returned. Despite her victorious strike, Leah was now panting heavily and sweating a river down her forehead, which Anton noticed immediately.

"What's going on with this sudden change in Leah's pressure?" Anton asked out loud, crippling over in pain and grasping his chest out of nowhere as if his body was suddenly being constrained. The Psychic's eyes widened suddenly after he worked up the strength to lift his head enough to see Leah, who was now holding the side of her face and grunting uncontrollably. "What is this…?!"

Leah was beginning to make unusual growling noises in between her pants and her eyes were slowly coating with a deep yellow shade.

Over in the Team Royalty's booth, Murdock chuckled a bit and folded his arms casually. "So Leah's finally at her cracking point, eh? Should be interesting to see where this goes. After my other failures today, let's make this experiment a success." Misaki eyed her master from the corner behind him cautiously, but remained silent.

Off in the side hallway toward the bleachers, Jophiel laughed a bit as he danced his fedora around in his palm. "That old geezer did it again, didn't he? What a powerful, dense Psychic energy that girl's starting to emit now…" Jophiel's smirk widened as a vicious glare flashed in his eyes. "I _suppose_ I'll give the fool _some_ sort of praise for successfully creating an aura almost as powerful as my own in terms of density, but I'm afraid the old fart isn't _quite ready_ for _my_ level _just yet_…"

Still shaking off the pain, Hikari forced a shaking hand over her deck. She vaguely heard Tatsuya and Haizuru screaming to her as she drove by, but their voices quickly began to fade along with the shouting of the crowd around her as her focus turned toward one thing and one thing alone. Eyes bloodshot, Hikari swiped a card off her deck, ignoring the pain she felt. "My turn…! Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 5 / Pride 12]**

**[Hikari's LP: 2100]**

"No matter what happens," Hikari started between pants, "I won't let you leave this stadium victorious!" Blood dripping down her lip, the teen glanced past her opponent to where Rua and Keith were Dueling intensely up ahead and where the members of Team 5D's where entirely focused on that ongoing match. "I'll defend our pride with my life using every weapon I have at my disposal!"

Leah scoffed with a tilt of her head, her pupils beginning to stretch unnaturally like that of a cat's as they continued to yellow in color. "You're nothing but talk!"

"Say that after you see what I've got!" Hikari roared, slamming her foot on the gas and pressing a button on the front screen of her D-Wheel. "I activate Final Speed World! By removing four of my Speed Counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent for each Speed Spell I hold in my hand!" Shifting her hand swiftly, Hikari revealed one of the three cards she held to Leah. "I have one Speed Spell in my hand; Limiter Removal! So you take 800 points of damage!"

As she cut around a corner, Hikari leaned her weight against her D-Wheel just enough to shift the front toward the direction of her opponent. As her speed heavily decreased, Hikari's D-Wheel discharged a blast of yellow light that blasted Leah through her stomach. The Psychic's energy absorbed most of the pain, but the force of the assault caused her to jerk forward in her chair. Grunting, Leah wiped dirt from her mouth while glaring daggers into her opponent.

**[Pride's SC: 12 - 8]**

**[Leah's LP: 4200 - 3400]**

Hikari couldn't help but smile a bit despite the sweat dripping down her cheek. "Yes!"

Though she hadn't yet realized it at the time, Hikari's biggest mistake just then—if you could call it that—was her lack of knowledge about the threat she faced or the gravity of the conflict she and her teammates had involved themselves in. To her and the other members of Team Pride, they were fighting an enemy equivalent to that of some cocky street punks who beat up a few of their buddies. She did not grasp the true danger of the woman before her nor the shadow of the man who controlled her from behind. It was such an innocent lack of foresight that would serve to raise the curtain over the first stage of the coming conflict…

"Next I switch Burei back into Attack Position!" Hikari continued with a raise of her hand, her knight responding by raising his wooden spear.

**[Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei"'s ATK: 2600]**

"Then," Hikari continued by taking a second card from her hand, "I Summon Cyber Dragon Zwei Attack Position!" As she slapped the card down on her Duel Disk, a golden yellow light flashed across the track of the stadium, the slithering form of a metallic snake-like dragon appearing from within.

**[Cyber Dragon Zwei: LV4/1500/1000] [Attack Position]**

"Go, Burei!" Hikari commanded with a point of her finger. "Attack Sealed Beast Brron! Strident Burst!" With a screech, the metal dragon opened its jagged jaw and unleashed a stream of golden energy straight for Brron.

**[Sealed Brron's ATK: 4700]**

"She's attacking with her weak Monster?!" Leah started, then gasped and went wide-eyed. "No, she has that card…!"

"Yes!" Hikari said, once again raising her Speed Spell from minutes earlier. "I activate the Quick-Play Speed Spell, Limiter Removal, from my hand! By removing eight of my Speed Counters, this card doubles the Attack Power of all Machine-Type Monsters I control on the field until the end of the turn!" As Hikari said this, a large speed gauge appeared behind her and rose its red arrow from 90 to 180 in a heartbeat. This action caused the wooden armor on Burei's body to heat into a dark crimson and the metal surface of Cyber Dragon Zwei to glow red.

**[Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei"'s ATK: 2600 - 5200]**

**[Cyber Dragon Zwei's ATK: 1500 - 3000]**

Hikari grunted fiercely as she slammed the breaks of her D-Wheel, now coming to a screeching halt as her Speed Counters flat lined.

**[Pride's SC: 8 - 0]  
><strong>

Burei's attack continued as the warrior gave a thrust of his spear toward his adversary.

"Wooden Spear!"

Yellow eyes flashing wickedly, Leah let out a roar as she clenched her outstretched fist. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Rise of the Sealed Beasts!" As Burei's spear was mere inches from Brron's beady eyes, the card image intercepted the two along with the spirits of Leah's fallen Sealed Beasts floating around it. "This Trap increases the Attack Power of all Sealed Beast Monsters by 200 points!"

**[Sealed Beast Brron's ATK: 4700 - 4900]**

"It's still not enough!" Hikari shouted as she came to a complete stop off to the side of the track. "Now go!" Burei nodded and proceeded to slice and dice Brron into slivers of its formal self. Though she attempted to shield herself from the EXPAIN System with her powers, Leah's unstable state of mind caused her to slip up and allow some of the pain to pass through. She grunted in pain, clutching her chest as her eyes rolled back in her head.

**[Leah's LP: 3400 - 3100]**

Through her panting, Leah mustered enough strength to flash Hikari a devilish grin. "Stupid girl!" Before Hikari realized what was happening, her Karakuri Monster suddenly exploded, shards of its armor slicing the teen across her cheek. "What…?!"

Leah gave a sharp cackle as she stretched both her palms out to her side. "The Continuous Trap, Rise of the Sealed Beasts, has another effect as well! When activated, its name is automatically treated as The Sealed Mantra, allowing Brron's special ability to activate!" Leah's voice intensified as she spoke, her eyes boggling back and forth in their sockets. "And those Monsters that battle against Sealed Beast Brron are automatically destroyed after the Damage Step!"

Hikari wiped the dirt from her cheek, scoffing a bit as her opponent drove past her. "That makes little difference since Burei would have been destroyed at the End Phase anyway! Are you stupid or something?!"

Leah cocked her neck back a bit, her cat-like eyes going bloodshot. "Huh?!"

It was at this moment that Hikari made her gravest error yet. Whether intentional or not, Hikari completely ignored the warning from her team leader not far from her current location on the track. The words Tatsuya shouted gone completely unheard by Hikari Marufuji, were derived from the most basic of human emotions upon viewing Leah Kruger's current expression: fear. Perhaps Hikari had not seen enough of the woman Psychic's expression to feel this same fear, or perhaps she was too obsessed with the idea of revenging her teammate. Or perhaps she was blinded by her desire as a Duelist to defeat the rival across from her on the track. Whatever the reason, the teen's unwavering confidence despite the situation caused both Murdock Willard and Jophiel Omniel to grin as they watched from their respective locations. Whether by coincidence or not, for the first and last time, both Jophiel and Murdock had the same thought pass through their heads at the exact same time:

_Pitiful child. _

"I still have one attack left!" Hikari continued, whipping her finger forward. "Go, Cyber Dragon Zei! Attack Leah Kruger directly!" The dragon slithered its head forward, slacking its jaw open to reveal its blade-like edges. "Strident Burst!"

**[Cyber Dragon Zwei's ATK: 3000]**

**[Leah's LP: 3100]**

As the dragon spat a flash of golden energy from its mouth, Leah Kruger jerked her head toward the oncoming attack with twitching, raging eyes popping with red blood vessels.

_Disgusting…! By this snot-nosed brat from the back woods…_

Leah crossed both her arms out in front of her chest as the stream made impact, using her Psychic energies to absorb most of the impact but missing a bit that managed to slide past and cut a gaping wound under her eye.

…_hurt this much!?_

Leah screamed in agony as she and her D-Wheel were sent sliding a good distance backward on the track, kicking up a wall of dust in the process.

_Revolting!_

_Disgraceful!_

_Sickening! _

Clutching her chest, Leah's speed cut in half as she made eye contact with Hikari through the slowly fading dust. As their eyes met, faint as it was, Leah could make out a subtitle smirk coming to the girl's lips.

_Who the hell does she think she is?! _

**[Judgment's SC: 5 - 2]**

**[Leah's LP: 3100 - 100]**

Leah managed to stop herself from sliding anymore using her powers. As she came to a stop, she gritted her teeth hard enough to draw blood from her gums.

_She dares to look down on me?! Unforgivable!_

"Damn," Hikari groaned, tapping her hand in annoyance. "If it wasn't for that Trap of hers, my plan to defeat her this turn would have been successful!" Sighing, Hikari took the final card she was holding and inserted it into her D-Wheel. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Just as Hikari returned her hand to her D-Wheel's handle, she felt it for the first time. The teen stopped dead in her tracks, instantly breaking out into a cold sweat. Eyes widening and her expression dulling, the girl slowly turned toward her opponent, whose body was now surrounded by an intense yellow aura. "Wh-What…?"

As she placed her hand over her deck, Leah started into a quiet but creepy chuckle that quickly escalated into a full blown cackle as she jerked back into her seat. "My turn! Draw!" As Leah swiped the card off her deck, the force alone from the whip of her arm sent a powerful blast of energy blowing past Hikari's face, causing her to yelp. "What is this?!"

Leah cackled again, her pupils stretching thinner than pencil lines. "Since you seem incapable of showing fear before me, I'll have to burn the terror of my power into your body for the rest of your miserable life! You'll be the last person to ever look down at me with those eyes! Because I'll erase every single one of you from existence!"

Hikari attempted to shield herself from the aura with her arms, but it was pointless. She was dripping sweat down her face and trembling, feeling a hidden terror deep within her gut that wanted to do nothing but drive her D-Wheel as far away as possible. "She's a completely different person than she was before!"

Indeed, the gravest mistake Hikari made during this Duel was continuously angering Leah Kruger and acting as the switch that would unlock her true Psychic powers.

"Here goes, trash!" Leah shrieked, grinning as she raised the card she just drew. "I can sense from your mind's eye that you want to run from me, but I won't let you!"

**[SC: Judgment 4 / Pride 1]**

**[Leah's LP: 100]**

"I activate the Spell Card, The Body's Hidden Mantra!" Leah said, inserting the card into her Duel Disk. "When Sealed Mantra is face-up on the field, I can draw one card for every Sealed Beast in my Graveyard!" Leah crossed her hands in front of her chest, her eyes glowing yellow as the spirits of Inun, Dharmjul, and Brron moved over from her Trap Card to her deck. "Because Rise of the Sealed Beasts is treated as Sealed Mantra and I have three Sealed Beasts currently resting in my Graveyard, I can draw three cards from my deck!"

Hikari started gritting her teeth as Leah's three cards floated off her deck straight into her hands. "When Sealed Mantra is face-up on my field," Leah continued bug-eyed, "I can Special Summon Sealed Beast Nunurao from my hand!" The rattle snake-like creature hissed as it appeared out on the track, slithering alongside Leah's D-Wheel.

**[Sealed Beast Nunurao: LV2/500/800] [Attack Position]**

"I'm not done yet!" Leah cried, her hair flying wildly around her as she zipped across the track. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Inferno Reckless Summon!"

"Damn," Haizuru growled, gripping the table in front of him hard as he flashed his teeth. "That woman's using her trick to spam her Sealed Beasts again." Sweat trickled down Haizuru's face as he continued, his brows lowering. "What's worse is Hikari doesn't have multiple copies of her Monsters like Leah does, so she can't also make use of the effect…"

"She's likely going to sacrifice them so she can Advance Summon a high-level Monster," Tatsuya said, his hands balling into fists at his side.

**[Sealed Beast Nunurao: LV2/500/800 - 700/800] [Attack Position] x3 **

Leah laughed again, nodding mockingly toward where Tatsuya and Haizuru were watching. "I can hear your little friends, and they're right! I'm releasing two of my Nunuraos in order to Advance Summon Sealed Beast Nibunu in Attack Position!" Hikari braced herself as the two snakes were absorbed by a powerful creature emerging from the shadows of the stadium, a pair of golden eyes leering at her. The creature was black with gold plating over its body, accompanied by razor sharp teeth and claws.

**[Sealed Beast Nibunu: LV8/2700/2000 - 2900/2000] [Attack Position]**

"Then I activate Ninbunu's effect!" Leah continued, snapping her wrist in front of her. "When Summoned, Ninbunu allows me to Special Summon one Sealed Beast Monster from my Graveyard! Return to me, Sealed Beast Brron!" The familiar face returned all the snarl, saliva splashing from its jagged jaw.

**[Sealed Beast Brron: LV8/2700/2100 - 2900/2100] [Attack Position]**

The color in Hikari's face quickly began to drain as the two powerful Monsters faced her now empty field. To the teen girl now, the confidence she had but two minutes earlier felt like a long lost dream. Nothing filled the girl's head now but an indescribable fear as Leah's glowing eyes pierced through her from across the track. For the first time in their Duel, Hikari locked eyes with her opponent and both saw and felt the demonic aura pouring out of her body, literally eating away at her own spirit. "D-Damn it!" Hikari began to cry, terror filling her eyes as she revved her engine to full speed and "Stay away from me!"

As this was happening, Rua and Keith were still clashing back and forth just up ahead.

"Heh," Keith grinned, wasting no time setting his hand over his own deck as he sped behind Rua on the track. "Pretty good trick, but it'll take more than that to beat me! My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 6 / 5D's 11]**

**[Keith's LP: 2400]**

"First I switch Pirate Sniper into Defense Mode," Keith started as he added the card to his hand and shifted the card on his Duel Disk horizontally. The pirate robotic warrior immediately entered into a kneeling stance with its metallic hand over its kneecap.

**[Pirate Sniper's DEF: 800]**

"Then I Summon Pirate Cat Burglar in Attack Mode!"

Rua narrowed his eyes as a new female pirate appeared, this one with long, wavy orange hair and a tight, revealing outfit.

**[Pirate Cat Burglar: LV4/1800/1000] **

Keith chuckled as the girl gave a sly smile and a sexy pose with her hands over her hips, his glasses catching a glimpse of early afternoon sunlight. "Don't take yer eyes off of Nami for even a second, kid," he grinned as Rua turned in his seat to glance over at him. "If you do, you'll regret it!"

Just as Rua was blinking in confusion at the statement, his eyes popped out of his head when he saw the orange-haired pirate stick out her tongue and hold up the Speed Spell he had in his hand just seconds before. "What?! When did she-?!"

Keith laughed a bit as Nami handed him the card, waving his finger mockingly all the while. "Speed Spell – Silver Contrails; a card that raises the Attack Power of a Wind-Attribute Monster on the field by 1000 for one turn when you have five Speed Counters or more… Holding onto your trump card is fine and all, but you never know what tricks the enemy'll pull! This is a Duel where 1000 Attack Points'll mean the difference between life and death!" Grinning, Keith slipped the card into his hand as the Pirate Cat Burglar took her spot beside his Battle Warrior. "But I'll hold onto the card for one more turn and see if you've got what it takes to overcome this pinch."

"Looking down on me…!" Rua growled, flashing his teeth.

"Now, here comes the second effect of Pirate Cat Burlgar!" Keith continued, whipping his finger toward Rua's field. "Depending on the type of card taken from my opponent's hand, one of three effects is activated! The card I stole was a Speed Spell Card, which means my opponent takes 500 points of damage!"

Rua's eyes widened as Nami dashed forward, whipping her weapon of choice—the Clima-Tact—from her chest and smashing it against Rua's shoulder. As soon as the end of the rod made contact with Rua's body, a powerful stream of electricity discharged, ripping a scream of pain from the man's throat.

"Thunder Lance Tempo!"

**[Rua's LP: 1800 - 1300]**

While Rua was recovering from the electrical shock, Hikari was still attempting to outrun her opponent on the track, desperation on her face like never before. "I said to stay away from me!" she cried, seeing Leah catching up quickly from behind.

Leah cackled madly, throwing both her arms over her head as if she was attempting to grab onto the air itself. "You can run all day, little mouse, but this cat already has you in her grasp!" Leah continued to laugh, her eyes gleefully slanting. "After putting up that front, you revealed you're nothing but a terrified coward! Unfortunately for you, I'm not feeling like sparing your miserable little life today, so I'm going to eliminate your body and soul without even a trace left behind!" Licking her lips, Leah continued excitedly, "but I won't stop there! The other Duelists in this arena have been making quite a ruckus!" Laughing, Leah eyed Rua through the corner of her eyes.

Despite the sparks still numbing his chest, with a sharp grunt and a forceful jerk of his body, Rua managed to press a button on his D-Wheel to reveal a card of his own. "Trap, activate! Doppelganger!" Rua cried, flinching as the card lifted under his raised arm. "This card activates when I receive Effect Damage from the opponent's Monster and inflicts the same amount of damage back at them! So you can take that shock right back, Pirate Keith!"

"What?!" Keith shrieked, his sunglasses glowing white as Nami's electric blast shot right back at him through his chest, resulting in him grunting in pain.

**[Keith's LP: 2400 - 1900]**

"Annoying!" Leah shouted, gripping the air tightly with her hand. "I'll crush their bones into the ground! As for the rest of Team 5D's completely ignoring our Duel right now…" Leah continued, frowning as she glanced over at the Team 5D's pit booth where Aki and the others were looking pleased with Rua's successful strike.

"Rua managed to use the card I left him perfectly!" Aki smiled, tightening her fist excitedly.

"I'll rip them to shreds with my bare hands!" Leah cried, releasing her hand to crack her knuckles. "Then I'll use my powers to turn your little friends inside out as you take your last breath, Hikari Marufuji!" Leah continued, laughing it up as the energy around her began to seep out onto the field. "But it all begins with you! Go, Sealed Beast Nibunu!" Leah's Monster took an offensive stance, flashing its teeth wildly as its master gave the order. "Attack this pitiful Duelist directly!" Nibunu roared as it began charging toward Hikari's unguarded back, ready to take a chunk out of her flesh.

Hikari's father, Shou Marufuji, was desperately running through a crowd of spectators near the VIP seats on the other side of the stadium. "Run, Hikari! Get out of there!" he screamed, reaching the side fence at last but unable to move any further. Tears streamed down the older blue-haired man's face, steaming his glasses. "Damn it! Don't you dare hurt my daughter!" Manjoume, Kenzan, and Rei from the Duel Academia special guests were right behind him, looking equally worried about the girl but unable to do much of anything.

Leah scoffed at the sight, hearing their voices through the loud stadium as if they were as clear as day. "I can hear you, but you're far too late!" Leah laughed, her eyes flashing wildly. "Perhaps you should have stopped her from challenging me in the first place if you cared that much!"

**[Sealed Beast Nibunu's ATK: 2900]**

**[Hikari's LP: 2100]**

Hikari's eyes went wide as the Monster was just about to make contact with her.

Just up ahead, Keith was shaking off the electrical attack sent flying back at him thanks to Aki's Trap Card. "Pretty damn good," Keith grunted as he recovered, his glasses slipping enough to reveal one of his blood-shot eyed.

"Turn end!" Keith cried, panting a bit as he returned his hand to his side. "But the kid did manage to give me a pretty good blow… Not too shabby!"

At the same time, just as Sealed Beast Nibunu was about to take a bite out of Leah's back, a sudden flash of light caught the beast off guard. The creature hesitated slightly as a familiar blue-skinned dragon emerged back onto the field in a burst of white light.

"Continuous Trap, activate!" Hikari cried desperately, her eyes still wide with fear. "Call of the Haunted! Revive, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

**[Blue-Eyes White Dragon: LV8/3000/2500] [Attack Position]**

"Give me your strength, Moki!" Hikari screamed, her voice shaking and cracking beneath the fierce roar of the Blue-Eyes.

Tatsuya and Haizuru breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief, panting heavy after holding their breath for several minutes.

Despite the turn of events, Leah continued to cackle and flash her eyes viciously. "So in your final seconds of desperation you turn to your friends for help, huh?! It's true your friend's Blue-Eyes has 100 more Attack Points than my Monster…" Leah paused for a second, giving a soft laugh and slanting her eyes excitedly, "But…"

At the same time, panting hard and wiping sweat from his forehead with his forearm, Rua turned in his chair as he passed along the side fence toward Keith's side of the track, a hint of worry showing through his darting eyes. _"Why didn't he use the Speed Spell he stole?" _Rua thought to himself, sweat dripping down his face. _"After he just lectured me about not holding onto my trump card for too long…! What's he up to?"_

Keith chuckled lightly to himself as he noticed Rua glancing his way, his gaze focused on the cards he held in his hand. _"So it really does concern you, eh?" _Keith thought, his glasses slipping down his nose to reveal his beady eyes. _"I'll give you credit for catching on, but you still haven't seen the full picture! After all, this Duel isn't merely about victory… I've got a lesson to teach you in order to whip your ass into shape for the coming war against Urteil, kid!"_

Keith continued chuckling as both D-Wheelers stared each other down viciously, nothing but the sound of the audience and a fierce blast further down the track filling their ears.

Hikari's mouth fell wide open alongside that of her teammates nearby as Sealed Beast Nibunu took a bite out of the Blue-Eyes' stomach, causing a powerful blast as the creature erupted into digital dust. "H-How…?" Hikari stuttered, only just realizing a card image appearing on the field in front of Leah's D-Wheel.

"_Finally_ noticed?!" Leah cried, laughing as she pointed to the Spell Card below her on the track. "I activated the Quick-Play Spell, Rush Recklessly, from my hand just as your Blue-Eyes appeared! This card allows me to select one face-up Monster on the field and raise that Monster's Attack Power by 700 points until the turn's End Phase!"

**[Sealed Beast Nibunu's ATK: 2900 - 3600]**

**[Blue-Eyes White Dragon's ATK: 3000]**

"So my Nibunu has 600 more Attack Points than your resurrected dragon! It's become nothing more than my Sealed Beast's _meal_!" Hikari screamed in pain as she felt the Blue-Eyes' pain, gripping her chest tightly as her teammates and father called out to her.

**[Hikari's LP: 2100 - 1500]**

Leah laughed a bit softer as her beast returned to her side of the field. Grinning widely, Leah looked past Hikari toward the Team Royalty pit booth where a very pleased Murdock watched on. Scoffing upon seeing his face, Leah said softly, "That prune of a man thinks he has full control over my body, but he's wrong…! When this is over, I'll send him to Hell along with the rest of this stadium!"

Leah moved her eyes over to where Anton watched on in horror off to the side of the Duel track, licking her lips. "And Anton, I'll send you there to join them all… Also…" Leah shifted her eyes to where Jophiel watched on not far from Anton with a big grin on his face, narrowing her eyes in disgust. "I'll save you for last, Jophiel, and make you suffer a death far more painful than you ever could have imagined! I'll make sure you never make that expression again, because I'll turn your face inside out!"

Turning back toward a terrified Hikari, Leah whipped her arm forward for the finishing blow. "This is it! Rest for all eternity, Hikari Marufuji! Sealed Beast Brron, Direct Attack!"

**[Sealed Beast Brron's ATK: 2900]**

Leah laughed in bliss as the final attack slammed into Hikari, rolling her eyes back into her skull. Blood splattered everywhere as the beast tore her lower stomach open, causing a massive explosion in the process. Leah's eyes went pure yellow as she laughed, her aura spreading across the entire stadium in a matter of seconds.

For the first time, both Rua and Keith became aware of what was going on in the other Duel as they turned to face Leah with a look of horror on their faces.

In an intense burst of energy, Hikari was sent flying through the air as the remainder of the already destroyed Blue-Eyes on her field and her D-Wheel were reduced to nothing but ashes. In her last seconds of consciousness, Hikari opened one eye to catch a final glimpse of her opponent as her final thoughts before unconsciousness faded to emptiness:

"_She's a true monster…!"_

**[Pride's SC: 1 - 0]**

**[Hikari's LP: 1500 - 0]**

Leah grinned as her opponent fell, her stats flashing for all of the shocked audience and other teams to witness:

**[Leah's LP: 100]**

As Hikari plummeted to the dirt with a thud, a blinding light enveloped the entire Duel Dome within mere seconds, only Leah herself fully visible within the radiation. Though her head was down and her eyes were hidden, every Duelist present within the stadium sensed something coming from her like nothing they'd ever sensed before.

"This sensation…" Keith muttered, his sunglasses flashing as he eyed the woman. "Like time itself came to a sudden stop…!"

"What in the world…is going on?!" Rua cried, shielding his eyes as the heart birthmark on his arm began to throb.

The remaining Signers had a reaction as well along with the still unconscious Crow in the hospital, their energies guiding them directly to the very essence of Leah's soul now visible above her. Aki in particular felt a strong connection as her own Psychic energies seeped out of her toward the emerging presence from within Leah's body.

At that very moment, within a void of seemingly nothingness devoid of all sound and feeling, all the Duelists within the Dome Stadium saw Leah lift her head to reveal a pair of yellow cat-like eyes and a wide, toothy grin stretched across her face as if she found true bliss for the first time. The shadowy presence floating behind her seemed to flicker on and off unstably.

"Time for the next victims!" Leah cried, hopping off her D-Wheel through midair with both her hands outstretched. As Leah dashed toward the fallen Hikari as well as Rua and Keith, Aki instinctively jumped out of her chair and started running out into the sidelines of the track. "She plans to kill them…!"

As Leah dashed forward, both Sly and Divine up in the top of the bleachers watched the event unfold with shock on their faces. "How can one young Psychic Duelist be this powerful?!" Divine grunted, shielding his eyes from the light. "This presence of hers almost feels like…"

"…Jophiel," Sly finished, narrowing his eyes. "It feels similar to his presence in terms of power, but there's something very different about it as well…"

As he watched from the hallway of the pit booth, Jophiel began laughing hysterically, tilting his head back and whipping both his arms out to his side as he stared into the sky. "_Now_ things have finally gotten interesting! The way she eyed me early made it seem like she thought we were _equals_!" Still laughing, Jophiel lowered his head enough to glare at Leah through the corner of his eyes. "I'll admit that Murdock succeeded in replicating a Psychic Duelist with strength on par with mine, but…"

Jophiel's smirk widened just as Leah suddenly froze in place amongst her own white aura looking around in confusion. "Learn well, Leah, dear… And you, too, dear old Dr. Murdock Willard…" Jophiel's own green aura began spreading around him, his eyes intensifying. "Becoming a wild beast may make one _powerful_, but holding amazing power without the ability to _control_ that power does not make one a _true_ Psychic…" Jophiel paused for a second so he could push his hat down over part of his face, concealing the left side of his face in shadow. "It merely makes one a _monster_."

Leah's movements then stopped altogether, her body completely frozen in place as her surroundings and the people around her went completely white. Growling unsightly, Leah struggled with all her might but quickly realized she no longer had control over her body. _"What is this?!" _she thought to herself, sweat pouring down her face. _"I'm so close…! Who dares to interfere?!"_

Half-shutting her eyelids, Leah suddenly made out a hazy image in the white light in front of her. "What…?! Who is…?"

After closing her eyes and opening them again, Leah's face went pale as soon as she realized she was staring into the back of herself charging toward the other D-Wheelers on the track. "Impossible…! I'm right over here! How can I be here and there at the same time…!?" Leah gripped the side of her head in agony, her eyes suddenly losing their cat-like appearance and reverting to normal as an intense pain ripped through her head. "What's going on here!? What's _going on_!?" Leah screamed at the top of her lungs, leveling a quarter of the track in the process.

Just as Leah's scream began silencing, Anton suddenly dashed out onto the track, grunting in pain as he dashed head-first into Leah's powerful aura, using his own Psychic powers to protect himself. Despite raising his own energies, Leah's overpowering—though weakening—aura still managed to cut several wounds across his body, but he continued charging forward despite it. After a minute or so, Anton managed to wrap his arms around Leah, grasping her toward him in a tight hug.

Leah moaned a bit in surprise, attempting to struggle against the man's grip. Before she could speak, however, her consciousness began to fade. "Damn you, Anton…" she growled, her voice fading as her mind went black. As her eyes closed, her eyes reverted completely back to their normal state. Anton tightened his grip on Leah's back as she sank into his arms, raising his head to stare pure hatred into Murdock over in his pit booth.

Murdock merely grinned at Anton's expression, folding his hands neatly on the table in front of him. "There's not a thing you can do to oppose me now, Anton Bartholomew," Murdock grinned, an evil gleam flashing in his eyes. "Leah Kruger belongs to me now. She lacks the ability to fully control the immense power I've blessed her with through the Sealed Mantra. However, with just one more session tonight, I'll have my new weapon of war ready for the Finals tomorrow morning… That you can be assured of."

As Anton continued staring daggers into Murdock, Jophiel let out a scoff as he spun around toward the stadium's exit. "Enough of this nonsense," Jophiel said lazily, waving his hand. "I'm getting bored already. I guess I'll go see what Divine and his boy are up to…"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Rua was still stunned from what he just witnessed, staring down at his shaking palm with wide eyes. "Even Hikari-<em>san<em>, too…? Just how many people will they kill before they're satisfied…?!"

In the Team 5D's pit booth, Yusei gritted his teeth as his Signer mark began to vanish. "Damn you all, Urteil…!" Narrowing his eyes, Yusei glanced from where Tatsuya and Haizuru were carrying an unconscious and bloody Hikari over to where Rua remained stunned out on the Dueling track. "It's no use. Having these dangerous Duels at the same time makes it difficult for someone as emotionally sensitive as Rua to focus."

"He's still inexperienced when it comes to fighting dangerous enemies," Jack said, closing his eyes. "Even though the Duelist thing to do is to fight on to make the sacrifices of the fallen mean something, he can't bring himself to continue Dueling."

Beside the King, Aki rubbed her arm uncomfortably as she stared at Anton carrying Leah off of the track, a look of hesitation in her eyes.

"Still," Jack continued, opening his eyes again as he focused on where Pirate Keith was driving not far from Rua on the track. "It doesn't look like his opponent feels the same."

The other members followed Jack's eyes to where Keith drove, the man's eyes lowered as he stared down at the ground. Rua noticed the man's unusual demeanor through his mirrors and was about to consult him when Keith suddenly erupted into a round of uncontrollable laughter. Rua jumped at the man's sudden response, his mouth parting slightly in shock.

"Now _that's_ what I call a Duel!" Keith roared, both his hands stretched outward. "Ever since I was a kid, I heard rumors about warriors meeting on the battlefield who were so intense that time itself slowed down around them, allowing them to feel every second for what seemed like an eternity! The same holds true to the most legendary Duels in Duel Monsters history, dating back to the days of the original Duel King, Yugi Mutou!"

Rua's shocked expression slowly scrunched up in disgust as he turned to the older man. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Hikari-_san_ could die and all you care about is-"

Before Rua could finish, Keith clicked his tongue and shouted back to him. "_You're_ the one who doesn't understand, brat!" Rua flinched a bit, staring at the man with bewildered, widened eyes. Keith then continued, taking his sunglasses off to reveal his sharp eyes underneath. "That girlfriend of yours fought her opponent with all she had until her final breath! Aren't you the one belittling her by chickening out?! If you claim to be a Duelist, you'll see our Duel through until the very end! No! I won't let you leave this arena until you finish it!"

In the Team New Generation pit booth, Hell-Eyes remained silent as he watched, his brows lowering slightly above his sunglasses.

"Now come, Rua Heartlily!" Keith roared, a grin stretching across his lips. "Let's enjoy a Duel where time itself slows down around us as warriors on the battlefield, just like those two did!"

* * *

><p>…..<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>After an intense explosion of attacks, Hikari Marufuji from Team Pride has fallen to Leah Kruger of Team Judgment! As Rua Heartlily continues his fierce Duel against Keith Howard, the two team leaders of Pride and Judgment are preparing to duke it out before our very eyes!"<em>

The Master of Ceremonies addressed the still-stunned audience as Tatsuya gripped the handle of his D-Wheel tightly. His eyes were as hard as stone as he watched Haizuru help load Hikari's lifeless body into the ambulance just across the fence. As the ambulance drivers cautiously eyed the totaled field on their way to the front of the truck, Haizuru stopped to face his leader's back. "Tatsuya…"

"Go," Tatsuya replied softly, not even turning to look at the teen. Haizuru hesitated for just a moment before nodding and stepping into the back of the truck with Hikari.

No words were needed, nor even an exchange of looks. For the name of Tatsuya's team was chosen for one reason and one reason alone. There was an unspoken code of honor between the five Duelists making up Team Pride that stated a defeated member must be avenged no matter what. Though Hikari and her other teammates were heading into battle without understanding the depth and power of the enemy they faced, Tatsuya now took the burden of two fallen comrades on his shoulders. Despite knowing the danger that lurked, the grandson of legendary Katsuya Jounouchi, Tatsuya Jounouhi, remained fiercer than ever as he drove out onto the track.

Tatsuya's eyes met with Fynn Hartmann's for the first time as he sped out onto the track. As Fynn saw Tatsuya, a wide grin spread across his face as if he were in pure bliss. "Now _that's_ an expression I've been dying to see!" Fynn said excitedly, hitting the gas fiercely. "I _love _reckless trash like you the most in this world!"

Fynn began laughing as the two circled around each other on the track, Leah's cards appearing out on the track again as the final Duel began.

* * *

><p>…..<p>

* * *

><p>Pirate Keith continued to egg a shaken Rua on as he followed behind on the track. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! If you don't make a move, I'll consider it a pass and take another turn!" Keith cried, his glasses catching a ray of sunlight. "Don't be a pussy and make your move, kid!"<p>

Rua began sweating, raising his hand slowly above his deck and wavering it there for a few seconds.

"Is he-" Aki started, stopping short when Ruka's arm raised in front of her. Aki stopped and looked over at the young woman who was shaking her head confidently while her eyes remained glued on her brother. "He may have been shaken a bit," Ruka said softly, "but my brother would never surrender to anyone. You guys should know that better than anyone."

Aki's frown raised into a smile, nodding along with Yusei and Jack. "You're right," Aki said, turning back toward her teammate. "I won't say anything else. I'll watch until the end and trust Rua."

Keith paused for a second as he saw Rua waver over his deck, but his grin quickly returned as he saw Rua's eyes. "Excellent! That's right! Let's fight until the end, kid!"

"Grrr! Shut _up_ already, Pops!" Rua growled, gripping the top of his deck firmly. "Obviously I'm not gonna surrender to you! Because it's _my turn_! _Draw_!" Rua whipped a card off his deck, adding it to his hand as he started his turn.

**[SC: New Generation 7 / 5D's 12]**

**[Keith's LP: 1900]**

**[Battle Warrior: LV3/700/1000] [Defense Position]**

**[Pirate Sniper: LV3/1000/800] [Defense Position]**

**[Pirate Cat Burglar: LV4/1800/1000] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Skull Invitation, Call of the Haunted]**

**[2 Face-down cards]**

**[Rua's LP: 1300]**

**[Genex Ally Triforce: LV7/500/2100] [Defense Position]**

**[Genex Ally Duradark: LV4/1800/200] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-Up Trap: Synchro Blast]**

"I activate the effects of Final Speed World!" Rua started, pressing the button on the front screen of his D-Wheel. "By removing seven of my Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck!" With a jerk of his hand, Rua swiped two cards off his deck, quickly lifting them to eye level. As he cut around a corner, his speed drastically fell, smoke rising around him.

**[5D's SC: 12 - 5]**

As he added his drawn cards into his hand, Rua raised his eyes to the three Monsters on his opponent's field. Narrowing his eyes, Rua examined each of them from the left to the right, starting with the much weaker defending Battle Warrior. Because it was an Earth-Attribute, Rua couldn't use his Duradark's effect to destroy it, as Duradark was a Dark-Attribute. The same applied to Pirate Sniper, who was also an Earth-Attribute. Similarly, the attractive Pirate Cat Burglar—A.K.A. Nami of the Straw Hat Pirates—was a Wind-Attribute, fitting the theme of her navigation abilities and her control over the weather. Similarly, Nami was the only Attack Position Monster on Pirate Keith's field, and it shared an equal 1800 Attack Power with his Duradark. Attacking her would only destroy them both without giving Keith any damage. It would admittedly get rid of her annoying effect and spare himself the 500 damage from her effect, but Rua desired more than that. He wanted to damage Keith without losing his own Monster in the process, and he needed that Monster for his next move.

"Gaahh, enough overthinking!" Rua cried, whipping his finger forward. "I Summon the Tuner Monster, Genex Controller, in Attack Mode!" Popping out of the flash of light was a small robotic warrior with small wheels and drills on its side that made it look like it came from the local dentist's office.

**[Genex Controller: LV3/1400/1200]**

"Level Three and Level Four!" Ruka cried excitedly, a smile coming to her face. "Then he's…!"

"You need to learn a thing or two about human emotions!" Rua cried, balling his hand into a fist and flashing his teeth. "I'll teach you with my most trusted warrior! I'm Tuning my Level Three Genex Controller with my Level Four Genex Ally Duradark!"

**(3+4=7)**

Keith chuckled softly as the field lit up with an intense green light, reflecting brilliantly off his sunglasses.

"Docking strength with courage to protect world peace!" Rua continued, his eyes fierce and wide with hatred. "Synchro Summon! Envoy of Love and Justice! Power Tool Dragon!" Rua whipped both his arms forward as his powerful metal dragon ripped through the dirt of the track with a fierce roar, aiming its right blue clawed hand and its left green drill dangerously toward Keith's field.

**[Power Tool Dragon: LV7/2300/2500] [Attack Position]**

Keith chuckled again slyly, his grin stretching a bit as the dragon's image reflected in his glasses. "That's a nice looking dragon you got there, but he's got a price on his head and you gotta pay the fee!"

"Damn!" Jack grunted, leaning forward in his chair and leaning into the table with widening eyes. "Rua forgot about Skull Invitation!"

Rua screamed in agony as the Trap Card on Keith's field sent a demonic skull spirit passing straight through his body, zapping him with electrical discharge.

**[Rua's LP: 1300 - 700]**

"Synchro Summoning on average takes two or three Monsters," Keith said, shrugging. "I told you before, but I'll repeat myself. Skull Invitation deals a player 300 points of damage _every single time a card enters the Graveyard_. That means you'll take at least 600 points to 900 points of damage every single time you try it!" Keith said, pointing directly at Rua. "So you better be damn sure your Synchros are worth it, kid!"

"My Power Tool Dragon's always worth it!" Rua yelled back fiercely, not so much as blinking at Keith's gaze. "Thanks to his effect, I can add one random Equip Spell from my deck to my hand!" One of Power Tool's wings began to glow a soft yellow, its energy reaching into Rua's deck and planting one of the chosen cards into his hand. After this occurred, Rua's Deck Shuffler shuffled his deck and Rua glanced at it before immediately inserting the card into his Duel Disk.

"I activate the Equip Speed Spell, Tune Up!" Rua said as a tool kit suddenly appeared out on the field above Power Tool's head.

"Equip Speed Spell…?" Keith repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Ah, I forgot you had those in your deck. But it's not going to change a thing!"

"Speed Spell – Tune Up can only be activated when I have two or more Speed Counters," Rua explained, "and it equips to one Machine-Type Monster I control on the field! This card increases the equipped Monster's Attack and Defense Points by 300 every time it destroys a Monster on the field!"

"Meaning it's utterly useless right _now_!" Keith roared back, gripping the air in front of him.

"Power Tool Dragon's got more than enough power to destroy your Monsters!" Rua said, whipping his finger toward Nami. "Go, Power Tool Dragon! Attack Pirate Cat Burglar!" Nami gasped in horror as the large dragon dashed toward her with its claw stretched outward.

"Crafty Break!"

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 2300]**

**[Pirate Cat Burglar's ATK: 1800]**

Just as the dragon was about to hit, Keith's sudden laugh caused Rua to break out into an instant sweat.

"You definitely had the right plan," Keith started, his sunglasses slipping down his nose to flash his beady eyes, "but you had no idea of knowing my planned counter! Behold the incredibly rare instant Summon Trap Monster! Sea Prism Stone!"

"What?!" Rua cried, his eyes widening. "What's that?!"

"This Continuous Trap activates directly from my hand during my opponent's Battle Phase only," Keith explained, lifting the card up and inserting it. "It instantly becomes a Trap Monster Special Summoned onto the field in face-up Defense Mode!"

Rua gasped as a pair of green-colored handcuffs floating out on Keith's field beside his other Monsters. Before Power Tool's attack could make contact, the handcuffs intercepted and forced the robot dragon backward, the force of the impact blowing wind over both Keith and Rua. "The attack this turn is also negated," Keith grinned, laughing.

**[Sea Prism Stone: LV1/0/0] [Defense Position]**

Rua sweated a bit as the reality sunk in that his attack was just wasted. Keith laughed after seeing his expression, waving his finger mockingly. "Don't underestimate me, kid! You'll have a chance to attack again next turn, but let me tell you upfront that as long as Sea Prism Stone remains face-up on my field, none of your Monsters can attack another Monster on the field until you deal with it first." Keith narrowed his eyes as he continued, his voice taking on a deeper tone. "And I don't plan to let you destroy it that easily." Keith giggled as he pointed down to the remaining set card on his track.

Sighing softly, Rua knew he'd been beat this turn. "I set one card face-down," he said, then leaned forward to press the button on his D-Wheel as his card image appeared. "Then I remove two of my Speed Counters with Final Speed World to increase my Life by 1000."

**[5D's SC: 5 - 3]**

**[Rua's LP: 700 - 1700]**

"Turn end…"

Keith laughed and gripped the handles of his D-Wheel tightly. "That ain't gonna do, kid! That still ain't enough! I'm gonna keep pushing you 'til you give me a Duel where time itself comes to a stop! Until you're strong enough to avenge that girlfriend of yours against those Urteil bastards!"

As Keith laughed, both Tatsuya and Fynn were driving side by side on the track as they prepared for their team's final Duel. Fynn couldn't help but bust out laughing as he met eyes with his opponent, causing Tatsuya's eyes to narrow even lower. "I recall you spouting some shit earlier about destroying us with our own EXPAIN System," Fynn said, a lustful gleam flashing across his eyes. "But it looks like _you guys _were the ones destroyed instead! How pathetic!" Fynn leaned back for a nice, long laugh, spit flying out through his teeth.

"Nothing's what it seems…"

Fynn's laughter stopped as he heard Fynn mutter something up ahead. "What was that? You say something, you little shit?" Fynn mockingly cupped his hand over his ear.

"I said nothing's what it seems," Tatsuya grinned, gripping his D-Wheel hard. "All of our defeats up until now has succeeded in pissing me off more than I've ever been before! I've been holding back in this tournament so far, so it's about time I give you a taste of what the grandson of the legendary Katsuya Jounouchi is capable of! Prepare yourself!" Tatsuya whipped his finger out toward Fynn, who merely smirked in response.

"_Oh_?" Fynn sang, his smirk stretching into a toothy grin. "Let's see if you can last a bit longer than the last bastard I trashed."

* * *

><p>ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Toward the conclusion! Two fierce warriors, Rua and Tatsuya, Duel side by side in their own difficult Duels! To be continued in Chapter 53: "Respected Opponent" <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi<strong>

**Characters Appearing from Anime: Rua Heartlily, Aki Izayoi, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Ruka Heartlily, **

**Shou Marufuji, Jun Manjoume, Tyrannosaurus Kenzan, Rei Sarotome, Divine Mizuki, Sly Mizuki**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Hikari Marufuji, Tatsuya Jounouchi, Haizuru Kujaku, "Pirate" Keith Howard, Anton Bartholomew, Fynn Hartmann, Master of Ceremonies/MC, Misaki Emu, "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin), Aman1216 Leah Kruger), Halo (Murdock Willard), ZeroSaber39 (Jophiel Omniel)**

**Duel Writing: hearow (Team Pride vs. Team Judgment), GoldenUmi (Team 5D's vs. Team New Generation)**

* * *

><p><strong>Key Cards:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Sealed Beast Dharmjul**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Reptile/Effect**

**1200/1400**

**While "Sealed Mantra" is face-up on the field, once per turn, you can select 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls and destroy it.**

**Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei"**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**2600/1900**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Machine-Type monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Karakuri" monster from your Deck. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field; change its battle position.**

**Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido"**

**EARTH**

**Level 8**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**2800/1700**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Machine-Type monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Karakuri" monster from your Deck. Once per turn, when the battle position of a face-up "Karakuri" monster you control is changed (and remains face-up): Draw 1 card.**

**Karakuri Ninja mdl 919 "Kuick"**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**1700/1500**

**This card must attack if able. When this face-up card is selected as an attack target, change its battle position. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, select 1 Level 4 or lower "Karakuri" monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position.**

**Dust Tornado**

**Trap**

**Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.**

**Sealed Mantra **

**Continuous Spell**

**While this card is face-up on the field, all "Sealed Beasts" monsters gain 100 ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, add 1 "Sealed Beast" monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.**

**Magic Planter**

**Spell**

**Send 1 face-up Continuous Trap Card you control to the Graveyard. Draw 2 cards.**

**Sealed Beast Inun**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Reptile/Effect**

**200/300**

**When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, add 1 "Sealed Mantra" from your Deck to your hand.**

**Sealed Beast Brron**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Reptile/Effect**

**2700/2100**

**While "Sealed Mantra" is face-up on your field, any monster that battles this card is destroyed. For each card destroyed by this card's effect, place 1 "Sealed Counter" on this card. When there are 3 "Sealed Counters" on this card, it is destroyed immediately and sent to the Graveyard.**

**Karakuri Cash Shed**

**Counter Trap**

**Activate only if you control a "Karakuri" monster in face-up Defense Position. Negate the activation of an opponent's Spell/Trap Card and destroy it.**

**Cyber Dragon Zwei**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**1500/1000**

**If this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 300 ATK during the Damage Step only. Once per turn: You can reveal 1 Spell Card in your hand; this card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" until the End Phase. This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while it is in the Graveyard.**

**Speed Spell – Limiter Removal**

**Quick-Play Speed Spell **

**Activate by removing 8 of your Speed Counters. Double the ATK of all face-up Machine-Type monsters you control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, destroy all monsters that were affected by this effect.**

**Rise of the Sealed Beasts (Created by Aman1216)**

**Continuous Trap**

**While this card is face-up on the field, it is treated as "Sealed Mantra" and all monsters with "Sealed Beast" in their name gain 200 ATK. Once per turn, by discarding 1 "Sealed Beast" monster from your hand, you can draw 1 card from your Deck. You can only have 1 face-up "Rise of the Sealed Beasts" on the field at a time. When this card is destroyed, you can activate from your Deck another "Rise of the Sealed Beasts" and place it face-up on the field.**

**The Body's Hidden Mantra**

**Spell**

**If "Sealed Mantra" is face-up on the field, draw 1 card for every "Sealed Beast" in your Graveyard.**

**Sealed Beast Nunurao**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Reptile/Effect**

**500/800**

**When you control a face-up "Sealed Mantra" on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this monster from your hand. **

**Inferno Reckless Summon**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**When exactly 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK is Special Summoned to your side of the field while your opponent controls a face-up monster: Your opponent chooses 1 face-up monster they control, you Special Summon all cards with the same name as the Summoned monster from your hand, Deck, and Graveyard in face-up Attack Position, also your opponent Special Summons all cards with the same name as the chosen monster from their hand, Deck, and Graveyard.**

**Sealed Beast Nibunu**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Reptile/Effect**

**2700/200**

**When this monster is Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Sealed Beast" monster from your Graveyard.**

**Pirate Cat Burglar (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1800/1000**

**Once per turn, you can take a card from your opponent's hand at random, then activate one of the following effects based on the type of card selected:**

• **Monster Card - Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **Spell Card - Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.**

• **Trap Card - You take 500 points of damage.**

**Doppelganger**

**Continuous Trap**

**When you take damage from the effect of a monster your opponent controls, inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent.**

**Skull Invitation**

**Continuous Trap**

**Each time a card(s) is sent to the Graveyard, inflict 300 damage to its owner for each card sent.**

**Genex Ally Duradark**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Effect**

**1800/200**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls with the same Attribute as this card, and destroy it. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.**

**Genex Controller**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Machine/Tuner**

**1400/1200**

**Power Tool Dragon**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**2300/2500**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead.**

**Speed Spell – Tune Up (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Equip Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have at least 2 or more Speed Counters. Increase the ATK and DEF of 1 Machine-Type Monster on the field by 300 points every turn it destroys a non-Machine-Type Monster (after Damage Calculation).**

**Sea Prism Stone (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Continuous Trap**

**This card can only be activated from your hand during the Battle Phase of your opponent's turn. Negate the attack and Special Summon this card onto the field as a Monster [DARK/LV1/Fiend/0/0] in Defense Position. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent's monsters can only attack it. When this monster on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle, the attacking monster loses 500 ATK every time it battles with another monster on the field.**


	53. Respected Opponent

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Beyond the Future **

**Chapter 53: "Respected Opponent"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. After being on the sidelines for many of the previous Duels and learning the terrible strength the ten members of Urteil possess, Yusei and his friends have found new resolve to defeat the organization and avenge those D-Wheelers who fell in the previous Duels.<em>

_As the fierce duel against Team Judgment continued, the Fourth Runner of Team Pride, Hikari Marufuji, fell against Leah Kruger's awakening Psychic abilities thanks to the experiments on her body being conducted by mad scientist Murdock Willard. Seeing Hikari fall, Rua begins to shaken, but his opponent, fierce Pirate Keith from Team New Generation, continues pushing him to continue their ongoing duel._

"That girlfriend of yours fought her opponent with all she had until her final breath!" Keith shouted, taking his sunglasses off to reveal his sharp eyes underneath. "Aren't you the one belittling her by chickening out?! If you claim to be a Duelist, you'll see our Duel through until the very end! No! I won't let you leave this arena until you finish it!"

_Swaying for only a moment, Rua finally found it in him to continue the Duel._

"Grrr! Shut _up_ already, Pops!" Rua growled, gripping the top of his deck firmly. "Obviously I'm not gonna surrender to you! Go, Power Tool Dragon! Attack Pirate Cat Burglar!" Nami gasped in horror as the large dragon dashed toward her with its claw stretched outward.

"Crafty Break!"

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 2300]**

**[Pirate Cat Burglar's ATK: 1800]**

"You definitely had the right plan," Keith started, his sunglasses slipping down his nose to flash his beady eyes, "but you had no idea of knowing my planned counter! Behold the incredibly rare instant Summon Trap Monster! Sea Prism Stone!" Rua gasped as a pair of green-colored handcuffs floating out on Keith's field beside his other Monsters. Before Power Tool's attack could make contact, the handcuffs intercepted and forced the robot dragon backward, the force of the impact blowing wind over both Keith and Rua.

"It instantly becomes a Trap Monster Special Summoned onto the field in face-up Defense Mode! The attack this turn is also negated," Keith grinned, laughing.

**[Sea Prism Stone: LV1/0/0] [Defense Position]**

"As long as Sea Prism Stone remains face-up on my field, none of your Monsters can attack another Monster on the field until you deal with it first." Keith narrowed his eyes as he continued, his voice taking on a deeper tone. "And I don't plan to let you destroy it that easily." Keith giggled as he pointed down to the remaining set card on his track.

Keith laughed and gripped the handles of his D-Wheel tightly. "That ain't gonna do, kid! That still ain't enough! I'm gonna keep pushing you 'til you give me a Duel where time itself comes to a stop! Until you're strong enough to avenge that girlfriend of yours against those Urteil bastards!"

_Just across the field, the final match between the leaders of Team Pride and Team Judgment was about to begin…_

"I said nothing's what it seems," Tatsuya grinned, gripping his D-Wheel hard. "All of our defeats up until now have succeeded in pissing me off more than I've ever been before! I've been holding back in this tournament so far, so it's about time I give you a taste of what the grandson of the legendary Katsuya Jounouchi is capable of! Prepare yourself!" Tatsuya whipped his finger out toward Fynn, who merely smirked in response.

"_Oh_?" Fynn sang, his smirk stretching into a toothy grin. "Let's see if you can last a bit longer than the last bastard I trashed."

* * *

><p>ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Keith laughed like a hyena as he dashed across the track, kicking up dust and sand behind him as he passed across the bleachers of the audience. "It's my turn now, kid, so get ready! Draw!"<p>

**[SC: New Generation 8 / 5D's 4]**

**[Keith's LP: 1900]**

**[Battle Warrior: LV3/700/1000] [Defense Position]**

**[Pirate Sniper: LV3/1000/800] [Defense Position]**

**[Pirate Cat Burglar: LV4/1800/1000] [Defense Position]**

**[Sea Prism Stone: LV1/0/0] [Defense Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Skull Invitation, Call of the Haunted (Equipped to **

**Pirate Sniper), Sea Prism Stone (Trap Monster)]**

**[1 face-down card]**

**[Rua's LP: 1700]**

**[Genex Ally Triforce: LV7/500/2100] [Defense Position]**

**[Power Tool Dragon: LV7/2300/2800] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger]**

**[Face-Up Speed Spells: Speed Spell – Tune Up (Equipped to Power Tool Dragon)]**

**[1 face-down card]**

"I start by activating Speed Spell – The Shallow Grave!" Keith said as a large coffin appeared on the track beneath him. "By removing three of my Speed Counters, both players must Special Summon a Monster from their Graveyard in face-down Defense Mode." Rua looked down and noticed a coffin appearing on his field as well. "Pirate Archeologist returns to my field in face-down Defense Mode!" The coffin opened up, revealing a face-down card image on Keith's track beside his other Monsters.

"Then I'll Special Summon Genex Controller from my Graveyard in face-down Defense as well," Rua said, mimicking Keith's actions.

**[New Generation's SC: 8 - 5]**

**[Keith's LP: 1900 - 1600]**

"Very good," Keith replied, not so much as flinching from the EXPAIN System despite losing Life from Skull Initiation. "I then remove another two Speed Counters to increase my Life by 1000."

**[New Generation's SC: 5 - 3]**

**[Keith's LP: 1600 - 2600]**

Keith smirked a bit as he glanced over the current field. "Guess we're both at a stalemate now, huh? You couldn't attack me, but I can't attack you. In that case, I'll set one card face-down and end my turn! What'll you do now?"

As Keith's speed greatly reduced, he smirked to himself and stared holes through Rua's back. _"This is a test," _he thought. _"A test to measure your battle tactics and your psychological capabilities. You currently have the upper hand on this field, but one wrong move will cost you big time. So think carefully, kid."_

"My turn!" Rua cried as he placed his hand over his deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 4 / 5D's 4]**

**[Rua's LP: 1700]**

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect," Rua said with a raise of his hand, "to add a random Equip Speed Spell from my deck into my hand!" Rua narrowed his eyes as he set a card from his hand onto his Duel Disk. "Next, I Summon Deformer Lighton in Defense Mode!" In a flash of yellow light, a small blue flashlight appeared out on the track by Power Tool Dragon.

**[Deformer Lighton: LV1/200/200]**

As Rua glanced over his current hand and field, he narrowed his eyes. As much as he wanted to shut this old man up and pay him back for not taking Hikari's injuries seriously, Rua had no choice but to admit that his current field wouldn't let him do as much as he wanted. Ideally, he wanted to use his weakened Genex Ally Triforce to Synchro Summon a new Genex Synchro Monster at its full power with its effects intact, but that was impossible because his Level Seven Triforce was incompatible with his Deformer Tuner due to the heavy restrictions on Genex Monsters. In addition to that, his face-down Genex Controller was a Level Three and there were no Level Ten Genex Synchro Monsters. He couldn't even use his Deformer Synchro Monsters, so he had no choice but to rely entirely on Power Tool Dragon.

Shaking his thoughts away, Rua took the Equip Speed Spell he just added to his hand out and placed it in his Duel Disk. "I equip Speed Spell – Used Parts to Power Tool Dragon!" Keith's smile faded momentarily as three Monsters— Steam Synchron, Arms Aid, and Genex Ally Duradark— suddenly appeared from within Rua's Graveyard out on the field. "Used Parts equips to one Machine-Type on my field," Rua explained, "and increases its Attack Points by 100 for each Machine-Type Monster in my Graveyard! I have three, so Power Tool gains 300 Attack Points!" The three Monsters broke apart, pieces of their armor attaching onto Power Tool's body.

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 2300 - 2600]**

"Now-" Rua stopped himself before declaring his Battle Phase, suddenly recalling Keith's comment before about him being unable to attack any other Monster than Sea Prism Stone. Nodding to himself, Rua took a deep breath before continuing his Main Phase 1. "I switch Genex Ally Triforce into Attack Mode!" Rua's mecha Monster got back to its feet, raising its metallic claws for battle.

**[Genex Ally Triforce's ATK: 500]**

"Now, here comes my Battle Phase!" Rua continued, whipping out his finger. "Go, Genex Ally Triforce! Attack Sea Prism Stone!"

**[Sea Prism Stone's DEF: 0]**

A wide grin stretched across Keith's face as his green handcuffs were smashed through the air with a thud from Triforce's gun-like arm. "Excellent perception! Rather than waste your attack with Power Tool that would have been redirected to Sea Prism Stone anyway, you chose to sacrifice your weakest Monster on the field since you didn't know what these handcuffs were capable of! You pass!" Keith snapped his fingers, causing the cracked handcuffs to snap back and cling to Triforce's arm. "Sea Prism Stone is made of a material harder than diamond, you see," Keith explained. "Even if you attack it, it won't be destroyed so easily. Its second effect activates when it's destroyed and it equips itself as an Equip Card to the attacking Monster, reducing its Attack Power by 500 points every time it attacks another Monster on the field!"

"So you were testing me?" Rua asked, narrowing his eyes. "In that case, I'm glad I went with my gut! Now I'll use Power Tool Dragon to attack Pirate Cat Burglar! Crafty Break!"

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 2600]**

**[Pirate Cat Burglar's ATK: 1800]**

Nami yelped out in pain as the metal dragon pierced through her gut, shattering her body into digital dust. Keith grunted, closing one eye as he felt the pain.

**[Keith's LP: 2300 - 1500]**

"Then you take 300 more damage from your own Skull Invitation!" Rua screamed, pointing toward Keith fiercely.

**[Keith's LP: 1500 - 1200]**

"Damn good work, kid," Keith growled through gritted teeth, but we're just getting started!"

"That's _my line_!" Rua shot back, snapping his wrist forward. "I activate the effect of Speed Spell – Tune Up! Every time the equipped Monster destroys a Monster, it gains 300 Attack Points!"

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 2600 - 2900]**

"There's more where that came from!" Rua roared, his eyes flashing excitedly. "Because I attacked with a Synchro Monster, the Continuous Trap Synchro Blast activates, dealing you 500 points of damage!" Keith grunted in pain again as the card blasted him, using his forearms to absorb the brunt of the damage.

**[Keith's LP: 1200 - 700]**

Despite trying to play cool, Keith couldn't stop his sudden gag response to the triple strikes against his body from the EXPAIN System, resulting in a severe sweat breakout across his face. "Damn brat…!"

"Finally," Rua continued, "I remove two Speed Counters and increase my Life by 1000!"

**[5D's SC: 4 - 2]**

**[Rua's LP: 1700 - 2700]**

"Turn end!" Rua shouted, breathing a sigh of relief as his Power Tool Dragon returned to his side. Still recovering, Keith broke out into a light chuckle. "If anything, this kid's got a lot of spunk. I like him!"

The Team 5D's pit booth erupted with cheers as Ruka and Aki shouted in glee. "In one turn, Rua managed to completely turn the duel around!" Aki said, smiling brightly. "If he keeps it up, he'll be able to beat Keith in a couple of turns!"

"Rua's gotten a lot better at thinking on his feet," Ruka said, nodding in agreement. "He's come a long way in just a day's time!"

Yusei nodded, a smile of his own planted on his lips. "He's improved a lot since his last duel against Saiga." Jack, initially smiling along with his friends, suddenly frowned as he glanced over to Keith's teammates, who seemed way too calm despite the current situation. Narrowing his eyes, the King avoided spoiling his friends' mood by stating what was on his mind.

In the Team New Generation pit booth, Hell-Eyes chuckled a bit as he pushed his sunglasses further up his nose. "That damn Keith's always dicking around with my plans. If he had only played the card he's holding in his hand right now, he could have ended this duel ages ago. But…" Hell-Eyes' frown flipped into a wide smile as he continued. "Maybe now that he's got the shit beaten out of him this much, he'll start to take things seriously and actually follow the plan I set for him. If he does, there's no way he'll lose."

Beside Hell-Eyes, Esper Rouba began to sweat a bit. "How can you be so absolutely sure of your plans all the time? And how do you know what card he's got in his hand? It's a bit creepy."

"That's rude, squirt," Hell-Eyes grunted, grinning as he allowed his sunglasses to slip just enough to reveal a glimpse of his bright red eyes. "Let's just say I've got a good hunch about these things..." Mako Tsunami blinked in confusion at the man's words, scratching his head in confusion just as he noticed one of the seats were empty beside him.

"Where's Ghost?" Mako grunted, searching the large crowd behind him. "He's been gone an awful long time…"

At the same time, Ghost was hiding nervously behind one of the pillars within the stadium. He was watching Lara, who was still frozen in her tracks. The young teen gulped a bit, finding her sudden behavior even stranger than before. Ever since Leah's freak-out a few minutes ago, she'd stopped chasing him and started rubbing her eyes uncomfortably. Sure, he was affected by that strange moment as well, but this girl seemed bothered by it on a whole new level. Could she have sensed something he didn't?

"No, no, no…!" Ghost grunted quietly under his breath, gripping his fist in front of his chest and shaking his head sharply. "I've gotta get out of here while she's still not thinking clearly…!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Fynn held a wide grin as he eyed Tatsuya through his side mirror, a deep chuckle escaping his throat. "I recall you spitting some bullshit earlier about destroying us with our own EXPAIN System," Fynn grinned, a taunting tone to his voice as he locked eyes with his opponent. "But it looks like <em>you guys<em> were the ones who got destroyed instead!"

Tatsuya paused for a moment to grit his teeth, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he absorbed Fynn's taunting. After regaining his cool, the teen opened his eyes again, this time with a hardened, stone cold expression as he returned Fynn's stare. "I told you before that nothing is what it seems," Tatsuya said, brows lowering deeply. "You may think your friends mercilessly killed off Team Pride one by one without any repercussions, but you're wrong."

"Oh?" Fynn sang, cupping his hand around his ear mockingly. "I'm _wrong_? Tell me then, brat, what your pathetic little friends managed to accomplish in their unsightly deaths! Let's _hear_ it!"

"It's simple," Tatsuya grunted in a much lower, raspier voice than normal. As the teen proceeded to waver his hand over his deck, Fynn noticed something about Tatsuya that drew his attention. Fynn's frown faded slightly, watching quietly as Tatsuya continued speaking. "By defeating Hikari and Moki, you've successfully boiled by usually calm blood to the point where even I'm not sure what will happen!"

Fynn narrowed his eyes as he observed the teen, veins suddenly popping out of his forehead. "Nice bloodlust, kid… I love nothing more than pounding arrogant little shits like you ignorant to the ways of the world into the pavement! So let's do this!"

Nodding sharply, Tatsuya accelerated closer to his opponent. "The first turn's mine! Draw!"

**[SC: Pride 1 / Judgment 6]**

**[Tatsuya's LP: 4000]**

**[Fynn's LP: 4000]**

**[Sealed Beast Nunurao: LV2/700/800] [Defense Position]**

**[Sealed Beast Nibunu: LV8/2900/2000] [Attack Position]**

**[Sealed Beast Brron: LV8/2900/2100] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Full Throttle, Forbidden Zone, Rise of the Sealed Beasts]**

"Here goes!" Tatsuya said with a slap of his card. "I Summon Little-Winguard in Attack Mode!" As the card touched his Duel Disk, the image of a small, blue fairy holding a petit sword appeared in a flash of light.

**[Little-Winguard: LV4/1400/1800]**

"Go, Little-Winguard!" Tatsuya cried, whipping his finger forward. "Attack Sealed Beast Nunurao!" With a high-pitched squeak, the tiny guardian rushed the skinny snake, slicing it in half with little effort.

**[Sealed Beast Nunurao's ATK: 700]**

Fynn grunted slightly as the wind of the attack washed over him, causing him to shield his eyes from the dust. As the head-half of Nunurao dissolved into dust, Fynn gave a light scoff. "What a worthless attack!"

"Even the most pointless attacks hold meaning!" Tatsuya said as his warrior returned to his side. "Now, I set two cards face-down on the field!" Tatsuya slid the two cards from his hand into his Duel Disk as he continued. "Then I activate Little-Winguard's effect! Once per turn, during my End Phase, I can switch its Battle Position! I switch it to Defense Mode!" The fairy squeaked as it folded its cape over its arms and sword, taking a defensive stance.

**[Little Winguard's DEF: 1800]**

"Turn end!" Tatsuya declared, shooting his hand to the side.

"Heh!" Fynn smirked, waving his cards around arrogantly. "All that trash talk and all you did was attack Leah's weak Defense Monster and then go back into hiding like a _coward_!" Fynn gave a sharp cackle as Tatsuya stared daggers into him. "Well, I'll drag your ass down a few notches like I did with the last asshole I killed yesterday!" Tatsuya narrowed his eyes as he thought back to Jean from Team Unicorn, who was heavily injured by Fynn the day before. Still grinning, Fynn waved his hand up and down excitedly as he continued. "Just like then, I won't use a _single_ Synchro Summon in this Duel with you!

Tatsuya flashed his teeth in disgust as the man revealed his plans.

"But not only that," Fynn continued, his eyes widening. "I'm going to show you just how insignificant you are before me, like a worthless insect! Not only am I not gonna Synchro Summon even once in this Duel, I also won't even touch Forbidden Zone!" Grinning widely, Fynn demonstrated this by taking his deck out of his Duel Disk and revealing it, flipping through the cards. "As you can see," Fynn said, "I've replaced all the normal Spell Cards in my deck with Speed Spells. You should be honored! I'm going to give you a _fair, completely legit_ match this time around like you Duelists like it!" Fynn laughed again, letting his tongue hang out over his lip.

Despite his annoyance, Tatsuya forced a grin of his own. "You know, it's against the rules to flash your deck off to your opponent like that in the middle of a Duel," the teen said, shrugging nonchalantly. "But I suppose I'll let it slide. You're getting pretty cocky over there, but you should know that if you underestimate your opponent, _especially_ me…" Tatsuya paused for a second, lowering his brows into a deadly glare. "…you're liable to get _burned_."

Fynn laughed again as he returned his deck, completely unshuffled, into his Duel Disk. "Keep talking shit, brat! You ain't got a snowball's chance in Hell of ever even _scratching_ me! My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Pride 2 / Judgment 8]**

**[Fynn's LP: 4000]**

"Thanks to Full Throttle, our team gains two Speed Counters during each Standby Phase!" Fynn laughed, adding his card into his hand as his speed increased. "This gives us immediate access to Final Speed World! But first, I'll Normal Summon! Scrap Hunter, in Attack Position!" Fynn's Monster immediately appeared on the field, appearing as a bulky armored tank warrior.

**[Scrap Hunter: LV3/1600/400] **

"Then I activate Final Speed World! I remove three Speed Counters to Special Summon Scrap Mind Reader in Defense Position!" The second Monster appeared to be some sort of standing fan mixed with a vacuum cleaner and a shower hose attached to a beady-eyed metallic face.

**[Scrap Mind Reader: LV1/0/0] **

"Whoa there!" Fynn said with a raise of his finger. "Don't get too excited there, sport, just because I Summoned a Tuner Monster! Tuners are more than enough to kill your sorry ass, as I'm about to demonstrate with Scrap Hunter's effect!" In front of Fynn, Scrap Hunter's red eyes flowed brightly in response to Fynn's declaration. "Once per turn, Scrap Hunter can destroy one Junk Monster I control on the field other than itself! _Tusch_, Scrap Mind Reader!" Fynn pointed his thumb over to the junk hybrid beside him, prompting Scrap Hunter to shatter it.

"Then," Fynn continued as the parts of his destroyed Monster floated in front of him, "I can select one Tuner Monster from my deck and send it to my Graveyard!" Fynn smirked as he revealed his Scrap Searcher, sliding it into his Graveyard. "And we'll save this guy for later…" As the final pieces of Scrap Mind Reader vanished into ashes, Fynn began his assault with a whip of his arm. "No battle, Sealed Beast Nibunu! Attack Little-Winguard!"

**[Sealed Beast Nibunu's ATK: 2900]**

**[Little-Winguard's DEF: 1800]**

As the Sealed Beast approached, Tatsuya flashed a wide smirk. "Trap, activate! Back Attack Ambush!"

Fynn's smirk faded as his Monster's attack was canceled out by the sudden appearance of a miniature gremlin holding fire sticks. Ninbunu was forced back onto Fynn's field, its arms burned and unable to move. Fynn gritted his teeth, eyeing the card. "What the hell did you do?!"

"The Trap Card, Back Attack Ambush," Tatsuya explained with a twirl of his finger. "This card activates when my opponent's Monster attacks and ends the Battle Phase. It then Special Summons Ambush Tokens onto my side of the field equal to the number of face-up Monsters my opponent has on the field!" Tatsuya grinned as he raised his fingers one by one. "You don't seem like the sharpest tool in the shed, if you get my drift, but even you should be able to count to three, totaling the number of Attack Position Monsters you have on your field. So that's three Ambush Tokens on _my_ field!" The single gremlin chuckled evilly as its body split into two more copies, siding beside the Little-Winguard in Defense.

**[Ambush Token: LV1/100/100] x3**

Fynn's eyes went bloodshot, the man no longer smirking. "You little piece of shit! How _dare_ you mock me! I'll wipe your blood from my boots by the time I'm through with you!"

"That's nice and all," Tatsuya replied nonchalantly, picking wax from his ear, "but you gotta defeat me first, and it looks like I've already got the advantage here." Seeing Fynn's questioning eyes, Tatsuya went into further details. "Ah, I didn't mention it yet? See, I can release any one or all of my Ambush Tokens whenever I want to deal my opponent 500 points of damage. So… I could release one to deal you 500, two to deal you 1000, or even all three right now to deal you 1500 points all at once…" Seeing Fynn sweat a tad bit, a wide grin stretched across Tatsuya's mouth. "This should be fun, though… Seeing you squirm, not knowing _when_ I'll blast you away to Hell. I told you you'd end up getting burned if you underestimated me…didn't I?"

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes darkly as he met Fynn's, the older man shaking with anger. After spitting in frustration, Fynn took a card from his hand out. "1500 points of damage or not, you shouldn't get so full of yourself for stopping just one of my attacks! I'll still see you suffer, but for now I'll place one card face-down on the field and end my turn!"

The two warriors glared each other down through Fynn's rearview mirror, wrapped up in their own world as the screaming audience and the ongoing battle between Rua and Keith exploded around them.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>On the sidelines, Ghost from Team New Generation screamed at the top of his lungs as a wild Lara once again pursued him. Frantically turning as he dashed around a corner, Ghost cried, "What's wrong with this chick?! Just when I thought I could sneak around her when she was in a daze, she suddenly started freaking out and chasing after me again!"<p>

And so Lara's hunt for justice against zombies continued…

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"My turn! Draw!"<p>

Keith drew his card, quickly glancing it over. Keith seemed pleased with the card since he began to smile as soon as he recognized it. Stashing it away for the moment, Keith raised his eyes to the current condition on both sides of the field.

**[SC: 5D's 3 / New Generation 5]**

**[Keith's LP: 700]**

**[Battle Warrior: LV3/700/1000] [Defense Position]**

**[Pirate Sniper: LV3/1000/800] [Defense Position]**

**[Pirate Archeologist: LV4/1500/1800] [Face-Down Defense Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Skull Invitation, Call of the Haunted (Equipped to Pirate Sniper,**

**Sea Prism Stone (Equipped to Genex Ally Triforce)]**

**[1 Face-down Card]**

**[Rua's LP: 2700]**

**[Genex Ally Triforce: LV7/500/2100] [Defense Position]**

**[Power Tool Dragon: LV7/2900/3100] [Attack Position]**

**[Deformer Lighton: LV1/200/200] [Defense Position]**

**[Genex Controller: LV3/1400/1200] [Face-Down Defense Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger, Speed Spell- Tune Up, **

**Speed Spell – Used Parts (both equipped to Power Tool Dragon)**

**[1 face-down card]**

Keith rubbed his chin in thought, his eyes focused on the two Speed Spells he held in his hand, one of which he stole from Rua with Pirate Cat Burglar's effect earlier. Considering Rua had the advantage at the moment, Keith could remove four of his Speed Counters in order to deal 800 points of damage to Rua for both Speed Spells, totaling 1600 points. That would drag Rua down to 1100 Life Points, evening out the score between them.

_No._

Keith shook his head furiously, tightening his grip on his hand of cards. This wasn't some punkass showdown between weaklings! To Keith, this was a showdown between two men to see who was stronger! Who had the right and the strength to fight head-to-toe against Urteil in the next match! He won't tolerate cheap burn damage tricks! He wanted to fight head on and show this Duelist that even a 1400 LP gap wouldn't change the fact that Keith was superior!

"I Summon Pirate Speeder in Attack Position!" Keith roared, slapping the card onto his Duel Disk. The new Monster, a hook-clawed pirate-like robot complete with a metallic parrot, a skull-emblem hat, and an eye patch appeared beside the growing Pirate Army.

**[Pirate Speeder: LV3/700/1000] **

"That Monster…!" Ruka said, her mouth widening slightly. "That's the Monster that defeated Team Mythology! The one with the ability to attack directly!"

"When Pirate Speeder's Summoned," Keith continued, "he allows me to add one Spell Card from my deck into my hand. So I'll add one Speed Spell." Smirking, Keith skimmed through his deck until he found his card, adding it into his hand. "I'll hold onto that thing for later. For now, I remove three of my Speed Counters in order to Special Summon Pirate Warrior!"

**[New Generation's SC: 5 - 2]**

As Keith's speed fell, a thin woman with long orange hair wearing a pirate hat and carrying a short-bladed sword appeared. The female pirate smirked obnoxiously, taunting Rua's Machine Army obscenely.

**[Pirate Warrior: LV4/1500/1800] [Attack Position]**

"Behold the true meaning behind my current Pirate lineup!" Keith said, shooting both his arms outward. "Pirate Warrior gains 500 Attack Points for each Warrior-Type Monster on my field! I currently have four—Battle Warrior, Pirate Sniper, Pirate Speeder, and Pirate Warrior herself! That means this sexy lady literally _doubles_ her Attack Points!" The female pirate grinned as she gathered energy from her fellow warriors right into her sword.

**[Pirate Warrior's ATK: 1500 - 3000]**

"N-No way!" Rua gulped, sweat dripping down his face. "3000 Attack Points?!"

"Then I Flip Summon Pirate Archeologist!" Keith roared, taking his face-down card and flipping it into face-up vertical position. "Nico Robin is back in action!" The black-haired Straw Hat pirate appeared on the field once again, her hand on her hip as she stared firmly at her opponents.

**[Pirate Archeologist: LV4/1500/1800] [Attack Position]**

"Robin's effect then activates!" Keith cried, the woman's multiple arms popping in front of Rua's deck and grabbing a card. "She reveals the top card of either my deck or my opponent's, adding it to the owner's hand and dealing the owner 500 points of damage!" Rua screamed in pain as he was zapped by the EXPAIN System. Simultaneously, however, Doppelganger activated and sent the damage flying straight back into Keith, the older man joining Rua in his screams.

**[Rua's LP: 2700 - 2200]**

**[Keith's LP: 700 - 200]**

Grunting through gritted teeth, Rua added Speed Spell – Monster Reincarnation into his hand. Despite his pain, Keith chuckled as Rua added the card. "Now I know one of the cards in your hand! And I managed to drag your Life closer to mine, kid!"

"What an incredibly reckless playing style this man has," Yusei said in his seat, narrowing his eyes. "It's as if he doesn't care if he loses. What's he aiming for?"

"Then I switch Pirate Sniper into Attack Mode!" Keith continued, shifting his card and forcing his gunner into offensive position.

**[Pirate Sniper's ATK: 1000]**

"And here comes my Battle Phase!" Keith roared, pumping his fist as he zipped past a corner. "Pirate Sniper, attack Deformer Lighton!"

**[Deformer Lighton's DEF: 200]**

Just as the sniper's bullet smashed through the flashlight's glass cover, a card flipped up on Rua's field along with several metal tools that instantly repaired the Monster.

"Trap, activate! Cyber Repairer!" Rua was saying as this occurred, directing Keith's attention over to him. "This card activates during the Battle Phase and protects all my Machine-Type Monsters from being destroyed in battle until the end of the turn! My opponent then draws a card!"

"Nice save, kid!" Keith grinned, drawing from his deck. "But you still take damage from Skull Invitation!" Rua braced himself as Keith's card once again zapped him, causing him to double over in pain.

**[Rua's LP: 2200 - 1900]**

"And it ain't over yet!" Keith cried, whipping his finger forward. "Pirate Warrior attacks Power Tool Dragon!"

**[Pirate Warrior's ATK: 3000]**

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 2900]**

Keith laughed as his warrior stabbed the metal dragon through its chest. "Your dragon may be immortal this turn, but you still take the damage!"

**[Rua's LP: 1900 - 1800]**

"Finally, Pirate Speeder's effect allows it to bypass your Monsters and attack directly!" Keith grinned, catching the young man off guard as the pirate warrior dashed across the field to deliver a sharp kick to Rua's spine. Rua nearly choked on his own tongue, biting down hard to swallow his scream.

**[Rua's LP: 1800 - 1100]**

"Now things are even, but not for long!" Keith laughed, pressing the button on his D-Wheel. "Final Speed World, activate! I give up my final two Speed Counters to raise my Life!"

**[New Generation's SC: 2 - 0]**

**[Keith's LP: 200 - 1200]**

Keith laughed like a hyena as his D-Wheel came to a complete stop along the side of the track.

Growling, Rua responded with a sharp draw of his own, his eyes locking onto Keith's intensely. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 4 / New Generation 1]**

**[Rua's LP: 1100]**

"Power Tool Dragon's effect activates, allowing me to add one Equip Speed Spell into my hand!" Rua cried, a new card being sent into his hand through Power Tool's arm. "Then," he continued after adding the card and taking out another card from his hand, "I set one Monster in face-down Defense Mode. Keith barely batted an eyebrow as the card image appeared face-down on the field. "And there's more!" Rua continued, raising his palm. "During your turn, you gave me another Monster with Speed Spell – The Shallow Grave! Now I'm going to Flip Summon that Monster—Genex Controller—back into Attack Mode!" As the card flipped up, the hidden machine once again raised its choice of weapons toward Keith's field.

**[Genex Controller's ATK: 1400]**

"Battle!" Rua cried, jerking his arm forward. "Genex Controller attacks your Defense Mode Battle Warrior!" The machine raised its drill arsenal, zipping across the track toward the kneeling spandex-wielding blue warrior.

**[Battle Warrior's DEF: 1000]**

As the machine approached, Keith leaned forward with a deep chuckle from his throat. "A fine deduction," he started, sticking his hand out to the side. "Your plan's to weaken my Pirate Warrior's Attack Power by destroying my Warriors on the field, but doing that won't be as easy as you think! I activate the Trap Card, Waboku!"

Genex Controller was met by a group of blue-robbed cultists holding sacred artifacts, repelling its drill attack and sending the machine skidding across the field back in front of Rua. "What?!" Rua grunted, his eyes and mouth widening.

"Waboku protects both me and my Monsters from being damaged this turn," Keith explained, flexing his fingers. "Meaning your turn's a complete waste, kid, but feel free to throw pointless attacks at me all day if you want!"

"Keh!" Rua groaned, balling his hand into a tight fist while cutting around the stadium corner. "Fine, guess there's nothing I can do other than increase my Life!"

Keith laughed as Rua's speed cut in half, the young man falling just in front of Keith on the track and several paces behind the other two fighting D-Wheelers. "Thanks to Skull Invitation, this has become a battle of wit and Speed Counters. In other words, psychological warfare. How long can you hold out?" Though still smirking, the man grunted a bit as his own card blasted him, giving him the 300 point penalty as his card entered the Graveyard.

**[Keith's LP: 1200 - 900]**

**[5D's SC: 4 - 2]**

**[Rua's LP: 1100 - 2100]**

"Tch," Rua grumbled, raising his hand out in front of him. "First, I set one card face-down," he said, sliding the card into his Spell/Trap Zone. "Then, since the hand limit is six and I currently have seven cards in my hand, I discard one of them into the Graveyard." Rua took his Damage Eraser Trap Card and slid it into his Graveyard Slot as he said this.

The members of Team 5D's watched on intently from their pit booth, their eyes focused on Rua. Jack shook his head lightly, his arms crossed against his chest, as the match continued on. "It's become a stalemate," the King said, "but not for much longer. Either Duelist could crack under the pressure at any time, but this Keith bastard's got experience on his side."

"This could still drag on for a little while longer," Yusei admitted, placing his hand under his chin. "Each Duelist can increase their Life Points using Final Speed World as long as they have at least one Speed Counter. Whether Rua gains the advantage depends on how he makes use of Power Tool Dragon's effect." Yusei paused for a second, shifting his eyes a bit over to where Fynn passed near Keith on the track. "And Tatsuya's in the middle of fighting against that shrewd Fynn Hartmann. No doubt he's going to have a tough time as well."

As Yusei said this, Fynn drove up behind Keith and gave a taunting laugh. "You sure play dirty, old man!" Fynn grinned, using his pinky finger to point at the D-Wheeler. "Playing mind games and shit to psyche out that kid and all, I mean! What a heartless bastard!"

Keith returned the grin, eyeing the Urteil general through the corner of his sunglasses. "_You're_ one to talk about being heartless, you walking trash bag! But you probably should pay closer attention to your opponent, don't ya think?!" Keith raised his finger to point beyond Fynn's shoulder, where Tatsuya and his field of Monsters were fast approaching.

Fynn's smile faded as he noticed a new Monster on the teen's field. "The fuck is that shit?" Fynn turned in his chair toward a small red and yellow clock-shaped creature bearing a blue cape and a staff in its hand. The pointer on the round staff was noticeably moving, the yellow arrow buzzing over images of skulls and time machines.

**[Time Wizard: LV2/500/400] [Attack Position]**

"You're in trouble, asshole!" Keith snorted, waving his finger around a bit. "That there's an old school Monster known as Time Wizard! Take a good look at that roulette he's got out spinning on the field." Fynn frowned, following the man's finger over toward his opponent's wizard. "If that arrow lands on one a' the two time machines, every single Monster on your side of the field's gonna be blown to kingdom come!"

"What…?" Fynn grumbled, his eyes widening a bit.

"But he's taking a huge gamble," Keith explained, chuckling. "If that arrow lands on one of the four skull images, not only will all his Monsters on the field be destroyed… He'll take half their total Attack Points as damage as well! It's a 25/75 gamble! Ya feelin' lucky today?" Keith grinned, his glasses slipping just enough to reveal one of his eyes.

Fynn growled in response, turning in the opposite direction on the track as the two rounded a corner. Tatsuya followed right behind Fynn, a flat expression planted on his face as the roulette came to a stop. Fynn gritted his teeth in disgust as the arrow began to slow, wavering between a skull and a time machine. "You shitty little punk! Leaving everything up to luck!"

The arrow finally came to a stop, nearly landing on a time machine but suddenly jittering over to a skull. With this result, a sudden rip appeared in the air above Tatsuya's field. Seeing this, Fynn cocked his head back for a mocking laugh. "You damned fool! Because you bet everything on a gamble, your entire field is about to be destroyed! I'll wipe you out in one swift series of attacks on my next tur-"

Fynn swallowed his words as the rip in space above Time Wizard suddenly collapsed, and the Time Wizard's roulette started up again. "What?!"

Fynn shifted his gaze back down to Tatsuya, who now rubbed the back of his head wearing a bored, glazed expression. "Ahh, man. This is why I hate gambling," he grumbled, shaking his head. "I don't care for that result. Good thing I've got a Trap Card." Fynn's eyes widened as he followed Tatsuya's hand toward the Trap that was now flipped up on his field. "I activated the Trap, Probability Change! When activated, this card negates the result of a coin toss, die roll, roulette, or slot machine spin and redoes it!"

Fynn's eyes went bloodshot, his teeth grinding together. "What'd you say?! What kind of f!cking ridiculous card is that shit?!"

Tatsuya's frown stretched into a wide grin as he looked up to meet Fynn's gaze, his eyes gleaming sadistically. "I told you already, didn't I? _Nothing_ is what it seems. That goes for what you see on the field. In a Duel against me, you can't trust your senses, skills, or intuition. Because _my_ deck is a gamble deck where my _opponent_ suffers the results of failure and I only take positive results! A genuine Troll Deck!" As Fynn started to sweat, Tatsuya raised his pointer finger arrogantly. "The same applies to Time Wizard's effect! When Probability Change activates, the second try will never wield the same result as the first! In other words…"

Fynn's jaw dropped wide open when the skull images on Time Wizard's staff turned into time machines.

"It's a 100% success gamble!"

Several veins popped out of Fynn's forehead as the realization settled in. "You little piece of shit!" Just as he muttered his curses, Time Wizard's staff stopped, causing a time warp to appear above Fynn's full field of Monsters.

"Time Magic!"

Fynn screamed in fury as every last Monster on his field—including Leah's more powerful Sealed Beasts—were sucked into a time warp and destroyed instantly. Fynn grunted as he guarded his eyes from the violent wind, staring daggers into Tatsuya across the track with nothing but hatred.

* * *

><p>….<p>

* * *

><p>Keith chuckled as he watched the events take place, but quickly stopped when he heard Rua shouting right behind him. "Hey, Pops! Stop paying attention to other peoples' Duel! You already started your turn, right?!"<p>

"Heh," Keith grunted, cocking his neck toward his side view mirror, reflecting Rua's image. "_Someone's_ getting a bit full of themselves! Are you _really_ sure you want me to make my turn?" As he said this, Keith raised four of the cards he was holding onto over his shoulder so Rua could see them. As Keith used his fingers to separate the cards, Rua's eyes began to fade, sweat dripping down his face. The four cards Keith held up were, in this order: Speed Spell – Book of Life, Speed Spell – Silver Contrails, Speed Spell – Overboost, Speed Spell – Pot of Greed.

Yusei and his friends went wide-eyed upon seeing this, leaning forward in flabbergasted shock.

"Yeah, you get what this means, don't ya?!" Keith cried, waving the cards mockingly. "One of the four is Overboost, a card that will raise my Speed Counters by four, giving me a total of six and the four I need to activate Final Speed Spell's fourth effect! Once that happens, I can deal you 800 points of damage for the three remaining, totaling 2400 points in total!" Keith grinned, pointing directly as Rua. "And you only have 2100 Life Points left! One hit and you'd be blown across this track like a goddamn _mosquito_!"

Keith started laughing as he raised his hand over his D-Wheel, causing Rua to clamp his eyes shut in fear.

* * *

><p>…..<p>

* * *

><p>"Battle!"<p>

At the same time, after switching his Ambush Tokens and his Little-Winguard back into Attack Position, Tatsuya was in the middle of ordering it to attack the now defenseless Fynn.

"Go, Little-Winguard! Direct Attack!"

Fynn grunted loudly as the small fairy drew its sword, going in for a jab to the man's stomach.

**[Little-Winguard's ATK: 1400]**

**[Fynn's LP: 4000]**

With a roar, Fynn jerked his fist out in front of him in response. "F!ck no you don't! Trap, activate! Negate Attack!" Just as the tiny guardian was about to make contact, a sudden vortex intercepted its sword, sucking the fairy in and shooting it back out in front of Tatsuya. "I won't let some little shit _touch_ me, let alone damage me! Negate Attack nullifies your Monster's attack and ends the Battle Phase! Sucks for _you_!"

"Pssh," Tatsuya grumbled, digging his finger in his ear with a dopy look on his face. "Umad, bro? You need to take it down a notch or two and stop spitting when you talk."

"SHUT THE F!CK UP, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Fynn roared at the top of his lungs, clutching both his fists out in front of him. "Take this seriously, you _damned retard_! Don't you _get_ the situation you're in!? Your pathetic little friends are in their _death beds_ right now, you know! Because of _my _generals! Sitting here with that goofy-ass smirk on your face…you're a damn _disgrace_!"

There was a bit of silence between the two for a couple of minutes, where Fynn panted heavy from his own yelling. Tatsuya's smirk faded, the teen's eyes hardening into something far fiercer. After letting Fynn's words sink in, Tatsuya finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Of course I know that," Tatsuya began, a gleam flashing across his shadowy eyes. "I just made the decision that _trash like you _wasn't worth getting angry at. If my friends were here right now, they'd definitely agree with me. But since you want me to get serious against you…" Tatsuya slowly raised his thumb to his neck, signaling a death threat while moving his thumb across his neck in the air. "…I guess I'll have to be your _personal guillotine_!"

Still panting, Fynn erupted into a wave of uncontrollably laughter. "_Those_ are nice eyes! That's what I wanted to see! Let's have a match to the death, right here and now!" Fynn licked his lips, his eyes stretching wildly as he awaited Tatsuya's next move.

"I set one card face-down," Tatsuya continued, slipping a card into his Duel Disk. "I then use Little-Winguard's effect to switch him back into Defense Mode! I then end my turn!"

Both D-Wheelers met eyes fiercely as Tatsuya's card appeared out on the track.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Just across from the two, Rua was awaiting his oncoming defeat with his eyes shut tight when he suddenly realized it never came. The young man slowly opened his eyes again, moving his gaze up enough to see Keith returning his cards to his hand. This left the green-haired lad a bit taken aback, blinking in confusion. "What are you…?"<p>

Yusei and the rest of Team 5D's finally released their breaths they had been holding for a few minutes, relieved to see Rua still with his Life Points.

Returning the cards to his hand, Keith gave a chuckle and flashed a grin. "Whoa there, kid. Don't go pissin' yer pants on me. Just _relax_…" Keith's smile stretched a bit, his tone now a bit softer. "Did you think I got four Speed Spells at once? No, I've been collecting them for turns now, starting with the one Ghost left me from his Duel with Aki Izayoi. If you recall, I also stole Silver Contrails from you a few turns back."

Rua clicked his tongue a bit, realizing he was right as he recalled Pirate Cat Burglar's effect from a few turns earlier. "Meaning you could have finished me off at any time before? Is that right? Are you trying to screw with my head?!" Rua's voice began to crack as he spoke, showing his frustration.

"Bingo!" Keith said, raising a finger. "Had I spared my Speed Counters and used them for Burn Damage instead, I could have ended things before you got your Power Tool Dragon out on the field with 1600 points of damage! There were multiple turns where I _allowed_ you to increase your Life Points. Do you know _why_?"

Rua gritted his teeth, averting his eyes as the man continued.

"You see," Keith continued, "that bastard strategist of mine, Hell-Eyes, loves quick, effortless victories that advance us to the next round and ensure we face Urteil in the final match. No matter what means necessary. If you recall from our previous match, he beat the snot out of those amateurs using the exact same Burn Strategy."

Yusei narrowed his eyes at this, recalling Hell-Eyes' match against the girl named Emily from Team Mythology where she was beaten using Burn Damage alone.

"But when I find a _real_ challenge," Keith continued, his eyes shining excitedly, "I can't stand winning in such a cheap way! You, Rua Heartlily, have proven to me that you've got untapped potential flowing through you!" Keith said, pointing toward Rua. "Though my methods are admittedly a bit prickish, I could care less! I'm gonna be the mean big brother who's gonna draw out that inner potential…using nothing but my intelligence and raw power! And together, let's create a Duel where time itself stops! Where nothing but our Duelist souls flicker! That's the kind of Duel I'm searching for, and I'll beat the shit outta you 'til I get it!"

Rua's eyes widened a bit, as if something within him began to stir for the first time.

* * *

><p>….<p>

* * *

><p>Simultaneously, Tatsuya and Fynn continued circling each other. Growling, Fynn swiped a card off of his deck. "My turn! Draw!"<p>

**[SC: Pride 4 / Judgment 9]**

"Here I come, you little shit!" Fynn roared, his eyes red and bloody. "I'll teach you just how superior I am to you! You got so cocky last turn that you put your weak-ass Time Wizard in Attack Mode! Did you think I'd just sit here and let that shit stay on the field turn after turn?!" Tatsuya's lowered his eyes, shadows concealing most of his face.

"I Summon Scrap Beast in Attack Mode!" Fynn yelled, slapping down the card and manifesting his robotic wolf that shared a similar appearance to Tenro, minus the unique facial structure and the claw-like tip of the tail.

**[Scrap Beast: LV4/1600/1300] **

"Go, Scrap Beast!" Fynn ordered, shooting his hand out. "Attack Time Wizard! Bite through it with your fangs of steel!"

**[Scrap Beast's ATK: 1600]**

**[Time Wizard's ATK: 500]**

Tatsuya grunted in pain, gripping the handles of his D-Wheel tightly and biting his lip, as the wolf tore through Time Wizard and sent the damage into the teen's gut.

**[Tatsuya's LP: 4000 - 2900]**

**[Pride's SC: 4 - 3]**

"Now _I'm_ the one who got the first hit!" Fynn laughed, taking another card out of his hand. "I then set one card and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Tatsuya said, placing his hand over his deck. "I draw!"

**[SC: Pride 4 / Judgment 11]**

**[Tatsuya's LP: 2900]**

"Hmph," Tatsuya scoffed, a smirk coming to his lips. "You said you were going to show me you were superior, but you had that backwards! I'm about to teach you that I had this match under control from the very beginning!"

As Tatsuya declared this, the members of Urteil present—now minus Murdock, Misaki, Anton, and Leah due to them dealing With stabilizing Leah—watched the match curiously from their seats. Jafar folded his arms neatly against his chest, narrowing his eyes a bit as he observed Tatsuya's behavior. "This child is acting rather calm for someone in his situation. I feel as if there's more to him than meets the eye."

"Why did he leave his Time Wizard in Attack Mode?" Etzel wondered out loud, rubbing his chin. "There's something off about him. No way could he be so arrogant that he thought Time Wizard alone would have been enough to win the match…"

Wasting no time, Tatsuya started off with a flick of his wrist. "I release one of my Ambush Tokens in order to Advance Summon Jinzo! Psycho Shocker!" One of the demonic creatures dispersed into a ball of fire, taking on the form of an alien-like, wrinkly, pink-skinned creature dressed in spiky green attire.

**[Jinzo: LV6/2400/1500]**

"Jinzo?!" Fynn cried, his eyes widening. "You were planning on using those tokens for that?!"

"Bingo!" Tatsuya cried, whipping his finger out. "As long as the Psycho Shocker remains face-up on the field, all Trap Cards and their effects on the field are negated! And Set Traps can't be activated! Meaning all your face-up Traps will be negated!"

"What?!" Fynn cried, taking a sharp turn around the corner as Jinzo began to raise both its arms.

"Trap Search!"

Fynn grunted as Jinzo sent a ray of red light toward his field, scanning over all his face-up cards and dimming them a dark grey, including Forbidden Zone.

"Now you won't be able to gain two Speed Counters every turn with Full Throttle," Tatsuya said, his smile widening. "I've evened the playing score. Not to mention dealing with that annoying cheat card of yours! Next, I activate the Trap Card, Dust Tornado!"

Fynn's eyes shot open as a large tornado whipped up in a heartbeat, destroying his Forbidden Zone and removing the grey covering over the stadium roof.

"Absurd!" Etzel screamed, slamming his hands against the table of his pit booth. "That bastard actually had a strategy to deal with Forbidden Zone right from the start!"

"I get it," Fynn said, narrowing his eyes. "By negating Forbidden Zone's effect with Jinzo, he was able to bypass its immunity to destruction and destroy it. Annoying little kid," Fynn grumbled, turning his head toward his front as he passed along the bleachers of the stadium and the cheering crowd. "I guess I lucked out. If I hadn't adjusted my deck from the start to include Speed Spells, I'd be in a world of shit with nothing but useless cards right now! As much as it pains me to admit it, this asshole's clever!"

"Now battle, Jinzo Psycho Shocker!" Tatsuya ordered, swinging his fist forward. "Attack Scrap Beast! Cyber Energy Shock!"

**[Jinzo's ATK: 2400]**

**[Scrap Beast's ATK: 1600]**

"Tch!" Fynn growled as Jinzo sent a blast of psychic shockwaves toward his field. "You may be smart, but you're still naïve if you thought I'd let you attack me so easily! I activate the Quick-Play Speed Spell, Shrink!" As Fynn's card flipped up, his speed fell and Jinzo's body shrunk to the size of a small cat.

"What?!" Tatsuya cried, caught off guard as Fynn's Monster retaliated with its sharp teeth, tearing through Jinzo's stomach.

**[Jinzo's ATK: 2400 - 1200]**

**[Judgment's SC: 11 - 8]**

"By removing three Speed Counters," Fynn cried, "I can halve the Attack Points of one face-up Monster until the end of the turn! Now take _that_!" Tatsuya cried in pain as his Monster bit the dust, the pain transferring to his chest.

**[Tatsuya's LP: 2900 - 2500]**

Still recovering, Tatsuya knew he had to maintain his control. Panting, he took a deep breath before taking another card out of his hand. "I set one card face-down. I then switch my remaining Ambush Tokens into Defense Mode. Turn end!"

**BREAK**

Meanwhile, Keith continued to talk to Rua, who was showing a calmer, more understanding change in his emotional state as he listened.

"You and your friends may not yet be aware of it," Keith said with a raise of his hand, "but you've already shown remarkable growth in this tournament. You still remember what Saiga told you during your Duel with him yesterday, don't you?"

Rua stopped for a moment, lowering his eyes as he recalled Saigai's words to him.

"_No matter who it is, you must never underestimate your opponent."_

"_Every Duelist reaches an unsurpassable wall they must surpass no matter what!"_

"_This is the beginning of your journey of self-discovery, Rua."_

Rua's eyes softened a bit as he recalled this, looking back up at his opponent this time not with anger, but with respect and curiosity. "Then, from the beginning, you…"

Keith chuckled a bit, flashing Rua a big thumbs up. "Truth is, you remind me of myself back when I was your age and just entering the Pro League. Honestly, everyone goes through that journey of self-discovery at the start of their careers. That 'unsurpassable wall' Saiga referred to isn't just those more powerful than you…" Keith lifted his finger, pointing toward Rua. "…but you yourself; your fears; your weakness; your arrogance. Every Duelist… No, every person works to overcome themselves every day."

Rua's mouth dropped open, the young man truly speechless for the first time. Rua gripped his chest, feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt take over his spirit. Because of Keith's attitude toward Hikari's loss and toward him, he had originally judged Keith Howard to be a man who cared about no one but himself. Without realizing it, Rua's opinion of this man had been changed by the simple act of courtesy Keith had shown him, one that very few Duelists he'd encountered lately outside his circle of friends had… respect as an equal.

Rua found himself torn emotionally. On one hand, he still hated Keith for the way he acted in light of Hikari's defeat and hospitalization. On the other hand, however, he felt a growing sensation of nothing but respect for this man. Faced with these conflicting emotions, Rua's expression shifted to a frown as he returned his hand to his side.

"I appreciate you being considerate," Rua started, "but I don't like the idea of you holding back, even in a case like this." Keith raised an eyebrow at this, merely waiting for Rua to finish. "But… I think I understand you more now than before." Rua's frown flashed into a confident smile, nodding respectfully. "Therefore, to make this fair, we'll both agree that the use of Final Speed World for effect damage is off the table. And we'll both face each other head on from here on out with all our strength! No tricks! No lies! Agreed?"

"I like it!" Keith grinned, his sunglasses catching a ray of sunlight. "A man-to-man battle with no strings attached! It's about time we enter the final act, kid! Keep fighting 'til the very end! And whoever loses will lose with some dignity and not off some cheap burn effect!"

"Fine by me!" Rua said, narrowing his eyes as he awaited for Keith to resume his turn.

Though he was still conflicted, Rua decided then and there to finish the Duel without thinking about the situation. He would simply focus on defeating him so Team 5D's could advance. That was his ultimate goal for being here, after all. He was not sure what he was supposed to learn from all this, but none of that mattered at the moment.

Somewhere watching from within the audience, Saiga sat in his chair with a satisfied smile on his face.

In the Team 5D's booth, Yusei and his friends appeared equally satisfied, each wearing smiles of their own. "I don't care for his assholish tactics," Jack said, "but I admit I approve of his intentions. Deep down he's not that bad of a guy."

"Yeah," Yusei said, leaning against the back of his hand. "Like a certain someone I know."

"Hmph," Jack snorted, folding his arms. "I'm pretty sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

Focusing on nothing else but the match at hand, Rua and Keith ramped up the speed and dashed across the track on the opposite end as Fynn and Tatsuya.

**[SC: 5D's 2 / New Generation 1]**

**[Rua's LP: 2100]**

**[Genex Ally Triforce: LV7/500/2100] [Defense Position]**

**[Power Tool Dragon: LV7/2900/3100] [Attack Position]**

**[Deformer Lighton: LV1/200/200] [Defense Position]**

**[1 Face-down Monster]**

**[Face-up Traps: Synchro Blast, Dopperlganger]**

**[Face-Up Speed Spells: Tune Up & Used Parts, both equipped to Power Tool]**

**[1 face-down card]**

"Here goes, kid!" Keith cried, pressing a button on his D-Wheel. "It's still my turn and I'm activating Final Speed World to regain 1000 Life at the cost of two Speed Counters!"

**[Keith's LP: 1200 - 2200]**

**[New Generation's SC: 2 - 0]**

"I then activate Speed Spell – Overboost to increase by Speed Counters by four!" Keith said, just as he was skidding to a sharp stop. His speed snapped back, doubling compared to before.

**[New Generation's SC: 0 - 4]**

**[Keith's LP: 2200 - 1900]**

Keith flinched a bit as Skull Invitation struck him as his card entered the Graveyard, but he maintained his smirk. "I then activate Speed Spell – Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck!" As he drew, his smirk grew even bigger.

**[Keith's LP: 1900 - 1600]**

"What luck! I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton to once again draw two cards!"

Rua went wide-eyed at this, flabbergasted as the man now held a full hand of cards in just one turn. "He actually drew Angel Baton with Pot of Greed?!"

**[Keith's LP: 1600 - 1300]**

"Whew, stings a bit!" Keith grunted, taking a card back out of his hand. "Due to Angel Baton, I discard a card to the Graveyard!" Keith took Mako's useless Barrier Statue of the Torrent and sent it into his Duel Disk, causing him to get blasted once again, grunting.

**[Keith's LP: 1300 - 1000]**

"But the pain'll be worth it when you see what I've got up my sleeve!" Keith laughed, pressing his D-Wheel once again. "I activate Final Speed World again to gain Life!"

**[Keith's LP: 1000 - 2000]**

**[New Generation's SC: 4 - 2]**

"Next, I'm releasing Pirate Speeder and Battle Warrior to Advance Summon Pirate Shipwright!" The two pirates dispersed into digital data and were replaced by the bulky cyborg of the Straw Hat pirates with a top heavy body, skinny legs, and a raunchy speedo to boot.

"Mmmmmm, SUPER!" Franky cried, striking his signature pose with his two arms together to form a complete star pattern.

**[Pirate Shipwright: LV7/2500/3000] [Attack Position]**

Keith grabbed his sides in pain as he took another two blasts from his Trap, causing the man to sweat a bit despite maintaining his firm smile.

**[Keith's LP: 2000 - 1400]**

"First I activate Pirate Shipwright's effect!" Keith declared with a point of his finger. "Once per turn, all the Monsters on your side of the field lose 500 Attack Points!" Franky responded by tearing his shirt open, causing two bright lights to flash from his chest right onto Rua's side of the track.

"Nipple Lights!"

"What's with that ridiculous name?! And what a ridiculous effect!" Rua groaned as the light blinded him and his Monsters.

**[Genex Ally Triforce's ATK: 500 - 0]**

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 2900 - 2400]**

**[Genex Controller's ATK: 1400 - 900]**

**[Deformer Lighton's ATK: 200 - 0]**

"Your Monsters lost a total of 1700 Attack Points!" Keith said, balling his hand into a tight fist. "Those total points will then be added to my Life!"

**[Keith's LP: 1400 - 3100]**

"What?!" Rua cried. "His Life raised that much from one effect?!"

"But in exchange," Keith said, "Pirate Warrior's Attack Power drops by 1000 due to the absence of two Warrior-Types. Be grateful, kid!"

**[Pirate Warrior's ATK: 3000 - 2000]**

"Now we begin from the weakest to the strongest!" Keith said, pumping his arm. "Battle! I use Pirate Sniper to attack Deformer Lighton!" The robotic sniper aimed its weapon toward the blue flashlight, preparing to strike it down with ease.

**[Pirate Sniper's ATK: 1000]**

**[Deformer Lighton's DEF: 200]**

"Counter Trap, activate!"

Keith's smile faded as Rua's card flipped up, sending a powerful electrical shock surging through the pirate's mechanical body, causing it to spark up and return to Keith's field. "Electrical Shock!" Rua said with a smirk. "This card activates when I have a Machine-Type Monster and negates my opponent's Monster's attack! That Monster then loses 500 Attack Points!"

**[Pirate Sniper's ATK: 1000 - 500]**

**[Rua's LP: 2100 - 1800]**

As Rua grunted from the pain, Keith retorted with a snort. "Fine then, kid! I'll let you keep that weak Tuner Deformer of yours! I've got bigger fish to fry, after all!" Keith raised his hand again, nodding to Nico Robin standing beside Franky. "Pirate Archeologist, attack Genex Controller!"

**[Genex Controller's ATK: 900]**

**[Pirate Archeologist's ATK: 1500]**

Robin sent a trail of her arms above the small machine with the aid of her Flower-Flower Fruit Devil Fruit abilities, delivering a series of punches that dented the front of the metal warrior and then finishing it off with a clutch that shattered the head, blowing it up.

**[Rua's LP: 1800 - 1200] **

**[Rua's LP: 1200 - 900] **

"Because another Machine-Type entered my Graveyard," Rua responded, one eye shut tight from the pain, "Speed Spell – Used Parts adds another 100 Attack Points to Power Tool Dragon!" Keith looked up at the dragon, noticing pieces of Genex Controller's body attaching to its own.

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 2400 - 2500]**

"Heh!" Keith laughed, waving his arm up a bit. "That effect just saved your ass! Since Power Tool's got the same Attack Power as Franky, I'll be using him to attack your Genex Ally Triforce instead! Weapons Left!"

**[Pirate Shipwright's ATK: 2500]**

**[Genex Ally Triforce's DEF: 2100]**

Franky opened his left arm weapons to fire bullets straight through the machine warrior's body, causing another explosion.

**[Rua's LP: 900 - 600]**

"Finally," Keith concluded as his pirates lined up in front of him, "I remove my final two Speed Counters to increase my Life yet again!"

**[Keith's LP: 3100 - 4100]**

**[New Generation's SC: 2 - 0]**

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Keith said, his two card images popping up on his field. "Thanks to Speed Spell – Overboost, my Speed Counters rise to one again."

**[New Generation's SC: 0 - 1]**

"My turn!" Rua cried, whipping a card off his deck. "Draw!"

**[Rua's LP: 600]**

"First I Flip Summon Gadget Engineer!" Rua started, dashing around a corner on the stadium and kicking up some dust. Emerging from the dust as the card flipped over was a small machine wearing a baseball cap.

**[Gadget Engineer: LV2/700/700] [Attack Position]**

"I then activate Gadget Engineer's Flip Effect!" Rua said, reaching out to grab his deck. "When Flip Summoned, he lets me add one Deformer or Gadget Monster into my hand from my deck!" After adding the card of his choice, Rua continued by taking out another card. "I then activate Speed Spell – Summon Speeder! This card can only be activated when I have four or more Speed Counters."

**[5D's SC: 4]**

"Speed Summoner allows me to Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand, but it can't attack this turn. Thus, I use it to Special Summon Deformer Scopen!" Keith eyed the appearing microscope curiously, waiting to see what Rua was up to.

**[Deformer Scopen: LV3/800/1400] [Defense Position]**

Rua grimaced as he took yet another 300 damage from Skull Invitation as his Speed Spell entered the Graveyard.

**[Rua's LP: 600 - 300]**

"Crap, I'm running low on Life," Rua grumbled, quickly pressing his D-Wheel. "I activate Final Speed World to recover my Life by 1000!"

**[Rua's LP: 300 - 1300]**

**[5D's SC: 4 - 2]**

"Then I activate Deformer Scopen's Monster Effect!" Rua declared, pointing toward his Monster nearly folded into a microscope. "When in Defense Mode, it becomes a Level Four!"

**[Deformer Scopen's LV: 3 - 4]**

"Here goes!" Rua cried, flashing a confident smile. "I'm Tuning my Level Two Gadget Engineer with my now Level Four Deformer Scopen!" Keith's lips parted a bit in surprise as the field lit up green, several stars surrounding both of the mentioned Monsters.

**(2+4=6)**

"A Deformer Synchro Monster?!" Keith cried, eyes widening. "I've never heard of such a thing!"

"There it is!" Aki cried excitedly, rising in her seat. "Rua's hidden trump card!"

Yusei noticed Ruka rising from her seat, strapping on her helmet and knee pads. "Are you going already?" he asked, staring sincerely into the girl's back. Ruka hesitated for a moment before turning to meet his eyes, flashing him a smile.

"There's no way to tell who the winner will be, right? That's what you want to say." Ruka paused for a moment before continuing. "Whatever the outcome is, I'll just have to accept it, right? No matter what the result, win or lose, I want to be there for my brother to meet him on the field."

A few seconds of silence later, Yusei, Aki, and Jack returned the girl's smile. "We understand. Go on out there."

Ruka nodded, running over to her pink Pegasus-shaped D-Wheel and climbing onto it.

At the same time, Rua was performing his new Summoning within the intense burst of light.

"Mechanical beast crafted in the image of the Jungle King! Synchro Summon! Roar, Deformer Ti-Gear!"

Emerging from the light was a metallic beast-like creature with bright red eyes and a sharp, blade-like tail.

**[Deformer Ti-Gear: LV6/2000/2000] [Attack Position]**

As his Synchro Material entered the Graveyard, Rua felt another jolt of pain from Skull Invitation, gritting his teeth.

**[Rua's LP: 1300 - 700]**

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 2500 - 2700]**

"I then remove my last two Speed Counters to regain 1000 Life!"

**[Rua's LP: 700 - 1700]**

**[5D's SC: 2 - 0]**

"But I'm not done yet!" Rua cried, taking yet another card out from his hand. "I still haven't Normal Summoned! I Normal Summon the card Jack left us, Demon's Curse, to the field!" Appearing from a puff of black smoke was a faceless shadow creature with a long, skinny tail.

**[Demon's Curse: LV2/600/600] **

"Nice going, Rua!" Jack shouted, looking pleased with a wide smile. "Demon's Curse is a weak Monster meant to discard from your hand when attacking a lower Defense Power Monster with a high-Attack Power Dark-Attribute Monster in order to inflict Piercing Damage to your opponent. It would normally be useless with his Machine Deck, but he managed to use it for a Synchro Summon!"

Keith's eyes widened a bit as Rua's field lit up with an unusual darker green, a golden scale appearing at the center of the track. "The hell's that?"

"Meet my new friend!" Rua declared, pointing toward the scale. "The only Synchro Monster in existence without a set level! When Synchro Summoning Deformer Equality, its level becomes equal to any number of Monsters I select! Now, I place Demon's Curse and Deformer Lighton on the scales of justice!"

**[2+1=3]**

"Adjusting the scales to Level Three!" Rua cried, both Monsters being sucked inside the scales. "Mechanical warrior, crafted in the shape of absolute synchronization! Level the playing field with your balanced judgment! Synchro Summon! Balance, Deformer Equality!"

The golden scales opened up, a grinning head popping out over a skinny pole-like body and a pair of floppy feet under the scales.

**[Deformer Equality: LV3/?/0] [Attack Position]**

"Unlike all other Deformer Monsters," Rua explained, "Equality doesn't have any other effects when in Attack Mode or Defense Mode. Instead, it simply takes on the Attack Power of one Monster on my opponent's field!" Equality eyed Pirate Shipwright, suddenly sporting a blue pompadour and speedos over its skinny body.

**[Deformer Equality's ATK: 2500]**

Rua grimaced as he took another 600 points of damage, sweating profusely now.

**[Rua's LP: 1700 - 1100]**

"Ridiculous!" Keith cried, his wide eyes showing through his sunglasses. "A Synchro Monster with no level that copies the stats of other Monsters?!"

"And I'm not done yet!" Rua continued, all grins now. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect to add one random Equip Speed Spell into my hand! And it happens to be my last!" As Power Tool handed Rua his Equip Spell, he added it to his hand before grabbing the Speed Spell he added last turn, sliding it into his Duel Disk. "I activate the Equip Speed Spell, Oil Change!" A can of oil suddenly appeared in front of Power Tool Dragon, pumping oil into its joints and loosening it up a bit.

"Speed Spell – Oil Change doesn't require any Speed Counters to activate," Rua explained, "and increases the Attack Power of a Machine-Type Monster I control by 300 points!"

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 2700 - 3000]**

"Now battle!" Rua declared with a whip of his arm. "Power Tool Dragon attacks Pirate Shipwright! Crafty Break!"

**[Pirate Shipwright's ATK: 2500]**

"Now I see!" Keith grinned, the oncoming dragon's image reflecting in his glasses. "So your plan's to wipe out my strongest Monster and then use your others to wipe out my entire field! But unluckily for you," Keith said with a grunt and a jerk of his arm, "I've still got a Trap of my own! Continuous Trap, activate! Pirate's Summit!"

**[Pirate Shipwright's ATK: 2500 - 3100]**

"As long as this card remains face-up on my field," Keith explained with a wide grin, "all Pirate Monsters that battle always have 100 more Attack Points than the opponent's Monster in exchange for being destroyed during the End Phase of that battle!"

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 3000]**

"What?!" Rua cried, going wide-eyed. "Then there's no way any of my Monsters can win!" Growling, Rua had no choice but to back down. "Stop your attack, Power Tool! Come back to me!"

"Damn," Rua groaned as his dragon returned. "Deformer Ti-Gear's Attack Mode effect increases its Attack Points by 500 when it attacks, but that card makes even that pointless…! I have no choice but to end my turn without attacking!"

"Then that's all you can do now, huh?" Keith laughed, raising his finger. "You did damn well, kid, but the only way you can overcome my Pirates at this point is to destroy my Pirate's Summit Trap Card! As the name implies, this is the very top of the pirate world with high-tiers such as the Four Emperors! No way in hell are you gonna top that so easily!"

"I…end my turn." Rua fell silent, lowering his eyes as he accepted the situation at hand.

"Good boy!" Keith grinned, nodding confidently. "And as per the equivalent exchange shit and all that, Pirate Shipwright gets a one-way trip to Davy Jone's locker! Sayonara, Franky!"

"This week's me ain't SUPER" Franky cried out as he shattered.

**[Keith's LP: 4100 - 3800]**

"But as Franky disappears, he leaves behind his final wishes for the ship he created with his sweat, blood, and tears!" Keith grinned, a massive shadow rising from the dirt behind him. "When Pirate Shipwright enters the Graveyard, I can Special Summon from my hand, deck, or Graveyard the Thousand Sunny!" Behind Keith appeared a massive orange/yellow-colored ship in the shape of a sunflower/lion.

**[Thousand Sunny: LV7/3000/3000] [Attack Position]**

"Welcome home, Robin, dear!" Keith cried out as the black-haired beauty hopped up onto her crew's ship. "And once per turn," Keith continued, "ol' Sunny hear calls out to her predecessor—the Going Merry—and Special Summons a Merry Token in Defense Mode!" As Keith said this, the Soldier Dock System shaft opened on the ship's side, revealing a small sheep-shaped boat.

**[Merry Token: LV1/100/100] [Defense Mode]**

As the Merry Token rested next to its mother ship, Rua glanced back up at Keith with glazed, hardened eyes. Keith chuckled as he looked over, his sunglasses reflecting Rua.

"I can tell you've resolved yourself," Keith grinned. "I'm gonna make this quick and as painless as possible for you, kid. Any last words?"

Rua merely glared toward his opponent from across the track with an icy expression, one of his eyes completely shadowed by hair bangs.

"In that case," Keith laughed, "I'm gonna end this _my_ way! With style! It's my turn!" Grinning, Keith swiped a card off his deck and whipped his hand outward. "Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 1 / New Generation 3]**

**[Keith's LP: 3800]**

"I'm aware you Summoned those other Synchro Monsters in order to draw my attention away from Power Tool Dragon," Keith said coldly, eyes narrowing as he eyed the metallic dragon. "But I'm about to give you a nice, heapin' helpin' of reality! In this world, things don't always go your way, kid!" With a jerk of his arm, Keith turned toward his Pirate Army. "Pirate Sniper, attack Power Tool Dragon!"

**[Pirate Sniper's ATK: 1000 - 3100]**

"It's no use!" Aki cried as the robot raised its gun toward Rua's field. "As long as Pirate's Summit's on the field, all his Monsters will be stronger than Power Tool Dragon!"

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 3000]**

As the attack approached, Rua gritted his teeth and lowered his eyes, gripping the handles of his D-Wheel. "No matter what happens now, I'll leave Power Tool Dragon to Ruka! No matter what it takes!" Rua raised his head again, his eyes flashing with unmatched devotion and resolve as he raised his hand in response to the approaching Monster.

"I like those eyes!" Keith laughed, flashing a thumbs up. "But your determination will only cause you more pain! I hope you're prepared for that!"

"I'll take as much pain as I have to as long as I can protect Ruka!" Rua screamed, lashing his arm through the air. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's final effect! By sending an Equip Spell attached to it to the Graveyard, I can prevent its destruction in battle! I remove Speed Spell – Oil Change!"

Pirate Sniper unloaded its gun in Power Tool's face, a bit taken aback when the dragon took the brunt of the bullets, leaking oil through the holes in the process.

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 3000 - 2700]**

**[Rua's LP: 1100 - 1000]**

"Ain't over yet!" Keith cackled, swinging his finger out. "You still gotta take 300 points a' damage from Skull Invitation!" Rua screamed as the card blasted him once again with a skull image, grabbing his gut tightly.

**[Rua's LP: 1000 - 700]**

"Guh," Rua grunted, pulling himself up despite the pain. "When Speed Spell – Oil Change enters the Graveyard, I can draw three cards from my deck and discard one card!" Rua drew his cards as he spoke, slowly drawing them closer to his vision. The cards were Deformer Radion, Defense Draw, and Block Lock respectively. After determining that Block Lock would be useless to Ruka without a Deformer Deck, he opted to leave a Light-Attribute Monster for her Light-Attribute Deck and a defensive card she could make use of. Thus, he discarded the other Block Lock Trap, immediately getting blasted by Skull Invitation as he did so.

**[Rua's LP: 700 - 400]**

"Heh!" Keith smirked, raising an eyebrow as he circled around a corner. "I get it, kid. Rather than lose to me in battle, you're gonna defend your Power Tool Dragon until Skull Invitation depletes your Life Points! From a team point of view, I admire your decision! So go, Pirate Archeologist, and deliver the finishing blow!" Robin immediately jumped into action, joining her hands together and creating a giant arm on the track above Power Tool Dragon.

"Slap!"

**[Pirate Archeologist's ATK: 1500 - 2800]**

As the giant hand swung forward, Rua responded immediately with a thrust of his hand. "I remove Speed Spell – Tune Up in order to protect Power Tool Dragon from being destroyed!" The hand slapped Power Tool hard across the track, cracking its outer surface, but still leaving it barely fluttering out in the track.

**[Rua's LP: 400 - 300]**

Rua and Keith locked gazes for the final second, Keith pushing his sunglasses down with his thumb to reveal his sharp eyes. "In the end, you couldn't excite me the way I wanted, Kid, but I still applaud your efforts! May we meet on the battle field again someday!"

Rua screamed as Skull Invitation blasted him one last time as he passed Keith by, grinding his stomach.

**[Rua's LP: 300 - 0]**

Yusei, Jack, And Aki fell silent as they watched Rua drive past the other D-Wheelers, his eyes glazed and his lips tightened. Ruka, who just arrived at the entrance to the Dueling track, saw her brother approaching with Power Tool Dragon and the other Synchro Monsters behind him. His sister couldn't help but cover her hand over her mouth, her eyes watering as the siblings met eyes.

"Rua…"

Keith chuckled to himself as he returned his sunglasses, both Pirate Archeologist and Pirate Sniper shattering and Keith getting a blast from his own card.

**[Keith's LP: 3800 - 3200]**

"Whew!" Keith whistled, grimacing from the pain as he drove past Tatsuya and Fynn toward the rail leading into the outer ring of the track. "He sure gave me a workout, though!"

* * *

><p>ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As the dust settles, the elder comes out on top… <strong>

**Rua, Ruka, and their friends fall silent as the final match rests on Ruka's shoulders.**

**To be continued in Chapter 54: "Welcome to Hell" **

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi<strong>

**Characters appearing from anime: Rua Heartlily, Ruka Heartlily, Aki Izayoi, Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo, Saiga**

**Original Characters (OC): GoldenUmi (Tatsuya Jounouchi, Fynn Hartmann, Etzel), Aman1216 (Jafar)**

**Duel Writing: hearow (Team Pride vs. Team Judgment), GoldenUmi (Team 5D's vs. Team New Generation)**

* * *

><p><strong>Key Cards:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Little-Winguard **

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1400/1800**

**Once per turn, during your End Phase: You can change the battle position of this card.**

**Scrap Hunter**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Machine/Effect**

**1600/400**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up "Scrap" monster you control, except this card. Destroy it and send 1 Tuner monster from your Deck to your Graveyard.**

**Scrap Mind Reader**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Machine/Tuner**

**0/0**

**Once per turn, while this card is in your Graveyard during your Main Phase 2, you can select 1 face-up "Scrap" monster you control, except "Scrap Mind Reader". Destroy that monster and Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. If you do, remove this card from play when it is removed from the field. If this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster, all other Synchro Material Monsters must be "Scrap" monsters.**

**Back Attack Ambush**

**Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. End the Battle Phase, and Special Summon 1 "Ambush Token" (Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100) for each face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls. Then, you can Tribute any number of "Ambush Tokens" and inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Tributed Token.**

**Pirate Speeder (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Effect**

**700/1000**

**When this card is Summoned, add 1 Spell card from your Deck to your hand. This card can attack your opponent directly.**

**Pirate Warrior (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1800**

**Increase the ATK of this card by 500 for every Warrior-Type Monster on the field. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of this card.**

**Pirate Archeologist (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Spellcaster/Tuner**

**1500/1800**

**When either player activates a Spell or Trap card; Special Summon this card. Once per turn, you can choose to either see the top card of your opponent's deck or the top card of your deck. The respective owner then adds the card to their hand. Inflict 500 points of damage to the owner of the card.**

**Cyber Repairer**

**Trap**

**Your opponent draws 1 card. During this turn, Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Waboku**

**Trap**

**You take no battle damage from your opponent's monsters this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.**

**Time Wizard **

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**500/400**

**Once per turn: You can toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, destroy all monsters your opponent controls. If you call it wrong, destroy all monsters you control, and if you do, you take damage equal to half the total ATK that those destroyed monsters had on the field.**

**Probability Change**

**Trap**

**Negate the effect of a card that required a coin toss, die roll, or roulette or slot spin and redo it. The same result will not occur again.**

**Negate Attack**

**Counter Trap**

**Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.**

**Scrap Beast**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Tuner**

**1600/1300**

**If this face-up Defense Position card is targeted for an attack, at the end of the Battle Phase: Destroy this card. If this card is destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" card and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Scrap" monster in your Graveyard, except "Scrap Beast"; add that target to your hand.**

**Jinzo (Pyshco Shocker) **

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Machine/Effect**

**2400/1500**

**Trap Cards, and their effects on the field, cannot be activated. Negate all Trap Card effects on the field.**

**Speed Spell – Shrink**

**Quick-Play Speed Spell**

**Activate by removing 3 of your Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. The original ATK of that monster is halved until the end of this turn.**

**Pirate Shipwright (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**FIRE**

**Level 7**

**Machine/Effect**

**2500/3000**

**Once per turn, reduce the ATK of all your opponent's Monsters by 500 points. Increase your Life Points by the total amount of ATK your opponent's Monsters lost. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Thousand Sunny" from your deck, hand or Graveyard.**

**Electric Shock**

**Counter Trap**

**If you control a face-up Machine-Type monster on your side of the field, you can negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and lower its ATK by 500.**

**Gadget Engineer (Created by Aman1216)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Effect**

**700/700**

**FLIP: Add 1 Level 4 or lower "Deformer" or "Gadget" monster from your deck to your hand.**

**Speed Spell – Summon Speeder**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. It cannot attack this turn.**

**Deformer Scopen (TCG: Morphtronic Scopen)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Machine/Tuner**

**800/1400**

● **While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase. ● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4.**

**Deformer Ti-Gear (Created by Aman126)**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**2200/1700**

**1 "Deformer" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monster(s)**

**This card gains one of the following effects according to this card's battle position: ● Attack Position: This card is treated as a Beast-Type. This card gains 500 ATK when attacking. ● Defense Position: Once per turn, you can search your deck for 1 Level 4 or lower "Deformer" card and add it to your hand.**

**Demon's Curse (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**DARK**

**Level 2**

**Fiend/Effect**

**600/600**

**When a DARK monster attacks a monster in Defense Position with DEF lower than its ATK, you can discard this card from your hand to inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the difference in the attacked monster's ATK and DEF.**

**Deformer Equality (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**LV? **

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**?/0**

**1 "Deformer" Tuner + 1 Machine-Type monster**

**When Synchro Summoning this monster, this monster's Level is equal to the total of the Synchro Material monsters you select on your field. The ATK of this monster ia equal to the ATK of one of your opponent's monsters on the field you select. **

**Speed Spell – Oil Change (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Equip Speed Spell**

**Increase the ATK of 1 Machine-Type monster on your field by 300 points. When this card enters the Graveyard, draw 3 cards from your deck; then discard 1 card to the Graveyard.**

**Pirate's Summit (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Activate when a "Pirate" monster you control battles. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, monsters using this effect always have 100 more ATK than the opponent's monster. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, destroy all your monsters that battled this turn.**

**Thousand Sunny (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**WATER**

**Level 7**

**Machine/Effect**

**3000/3000**

**Special Summon 1 "Merry Token" [WATER/Machine/LV1/100/100] once per turn. These tokens cannot be destroyed and they cannot attack. When using a "Merry Token" as material for a Synchro Summon, change its level if needed.**

**Power Tool Dragon**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**2300/2500**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead.**


	54. Welcome to Hell

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future **

**Chapter 54: "Welcome to Hell"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. After being on the sidelines for many of the previous Duels and learning the terrible strength the ten members of Urteil possess, Yusei and his friends have found new resolve to defeat the organization and avenge those D-Wheelers who fell in the previous Duels.<em>

_As the final match between Tatsuya from Team Pride and Fynn from Urteil began, Rua continued his fierce clash against the wielder of the Pirate Deck, Keith Howard from Team New Generation. Despite his best efforts, the end of his Duel left all Duelists and spectators in stunned silence…_

"I'm aware you summoned those other Synchro Monsters in order to draw my attention away from Power Tool Dragon," Keith said coldly, eyes narrowing as he eyed the metallic dragon. "But I'm about to give you a nice, heapin' helpin' of reality! In this world, things don't always go your way, kid!" With a jerk of his arm, Keith turned toward his Pirate Army. "Pirate Sniper, attack Power Tool Dragon!"

**[Pirate Sniper's ATK: 1000 - 3100]**

"It's no use!" Aki cried as the robot raised its gun toward Rua's field. "As long as Pirate's Summit's on the field, all his Monsters will be stronger than Power Tool Dragon!"

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 3000]**

As the attack approached, Rua gritted his teeth and lowered his eyes, gripping the handles of his D-Wheel. "No matter what happens now, I'll leave Power Tool Dragon to Ruka! No matter what it takes!" Rua raised his head again, his eyes flashing with unmatched devotion and resolve as he raised his hand in response to the approaching Monster.

"I like those eyes!" Keith laughed, flashing a thumbs up. "But your determination will only cause you more pain! I hope you're prepared for that!"

"I'll take as much pain as I have to as long as I can protect Ruka!" Rua screamed, lashing his arm through the air. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's final effect! By sending an Equip Spell attached to it to the Graveyard, I can prevent its destruction in battle!"

"Heh!" Keith smirked, raising an eyebrow as he circled around a corner. "I get it, kid. Rather than lose to me in battle, you're gonna defend your Power Tool Dragon until Skull Invitation depletes your Life Points! From a team point of view, I admire your decision! So go, Pirate Archeologist, and deliver the finishing blow!" Robin immediately jumped into action, joining her hands together and creating a giant arm on the track above Power Tool Dragon.

"Slap!"

**[Pirate Archeologist's ATK: 1500 - 2800]**

The hand slapped Power Tool hard across the track, cracking its outer surface, but still leaving it barely fluttering out in the track.

**[Rua's LP: 400 - 300]**

Rua and Keith locked gazes for the final second, Keith pushing his sunglasses down with his thumb to reveal his sharp eyes. "In the end, you couldn't excite me the way I wanted, Kid, but I still applaud your efforts! May we meet on the battle field again someday!"

Rua screamed as Skull Invitation blasted him one last time as he passed Keith by, grinding his stomach.

**[Rua's LP: 300 - 0]**

Yusei, Jack, And Aki fell silent as they watched Rua drive past the other D-Wheelers, his eyes glazed and his lips tightened. Ruka, who just arrived at the entrance to the Dueling track, saw her brother approaching with Power Tool Dragon and the other Synchro Monsters behind him. His sister couldn't help but cover her hand over her mouth, her eyes watering as the siblings met eyes.

"Rua…"

Keith chuckled to himself as he returned his sunglasses, both Pirate Archeologist and Pirate Sniper shattering and Keith getting a blast from his own card.

**[Keith's LP: 3800 - 3200]**

"Whew!" Keith whistled, grimacing from the pain as he drove past Tatsuya and Fynn toward the rail leading into the outer ring of the track. "He sure gave me a workout, though!"

* * *

><p>oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Rua kept his eyes down as he drove through the side path leading into the outer rings of the Dueling track. He tightened his grip on the handle of his D-Wheel, his senses of the screaming audience and the explosions from the other ongoing Duel beginning to fade into the distance like he was surrounded by a glass box.<p>

At that moment, an incredible sense of guilt began to dominate Rua. A guilt that felt like shackles attached to his arms and legs, forcing him down in his seat. Shutting his eyes tight and tightening his hand into a ball, the young D-Wheeler gritted his teeth hard as he remembered the events of the Duel one by one, including the several times Keith could have won using the Speed Spells he had accumulated.

"_Dammit!" _Rua screamed in his mind, seeing nothing but red inside his head. _"He said it was out of respect, but why do I feel like I've been completely humiliated in front of the world?! Why do I feel like I've let down those closest to me?!"_

"Damn it all!" Rua screamed out loud, smashing his fist against the base of his D-Wheel.

"_Why can't I ever win?! What's wrong with me?!"_

Just as Rua lost himself to his self-degrading thoughts, a soft, subtle clap not far away suddenly caught his attention and pulled him back to his senses. Slowly opening his eyes, the first thing Rua saw was Yusei riding along with him on his D-Wheel just beyond the fence with a wide smile on his face as he continued to clap. Rua's expression softened slightly, his eyes watering a bit as he met the man's gaze.

"Yusei… I…"

The clapping increased as Jack and Aki joined in right behind Yusei. Aki nodded to the green-haired man, her smile widening. Jack flashed a thumbs up of approval, closing his eyes as a broad smile came to his lips.

Rua's emotions began to churn inside him, his voice cracking slightly as he called out to them. "Big Sis Aki…! Jack…!"

Following their example, several other defeated teams within the front of the bleachers rose up and joined in on the applause. Though many Duelists had already been hospitalized, the members of Team Mythology, Team Calculation, and Team Neo Force were still present, including Saiga, who had a wide grin on his face. Seconds after, the entire audience joined in on the clapping, creating a resonating applause across the entire stadium.

Rua couldn't help but flash a weak smile at this, lowering his eyes once again. "Still, I need to say it just once or I won't feel any better…!" he shouted, raising his eyes again to his team and bowing his head as he continued to follow them down the runway. "I'm sorry, Yusei! Guys! I lost!"

Rua drove down the connecting path that led into the side path where Ruka was already awaiting her brother on her D-Wheel. The siblings met eyes for just seconds, no words spoken—just a determined nod from Ruka—as she took Rua's cards from him. Once she had the cards, Ruka, saying nothing, merely rode off onto the track where the final Duel awaited.

Rua, still smiling weakly, met his friends and continued riding with them along the side track. Yusei reached over and patted Rua on the arm, saying warmly, "There's no need for you to worry about it, Rua, because you did your best out there. And this match has already shown your growth as a Duelist. I have a strong feeling that you'll do nothing but win from here on out."

Rua glanced over his teammates—from Yusei to Aki and finally to Jack—before turning his gaze back toward the path up ahead. "Thanks…" Rua's eyes sank a bit despite his smile, as he thought to himself, _"But it's still so frustrating…"_

Keith merely smiled to himself as he drove over to where Hell-Eyes was waiting for him.

Out in the center of the track, Fynn Hartmann—blood pouring down his forehead and panting hard—scoffed heavily in disgust at the cheering crowd all around him. "Listen to these f!cking pathetic sheep! Cheering like a bunch of mindless drones despite _me_ being on the field!" Fynn, still panting, forced out a deep-throated laugh as his eyes shifted over to Tatsuya, covered in shadows across the track. "They'll be shitting their pants, because by the time I'm done with this Duel, there'll be endless bloodshed…!"

Across from Fynn, a shadowed Tatsuya started smirking, blood trickling down his mouth. "You sure about that, big man? From where I am, it looks like this Duel's already in the bag."

Behind Tatsuya stirred a large, winged dragon with flashing red eyes. Fire surrounded both the D-Wheeler and his dragon, spreading across the entire track as the two rode side-by-side. Despite his heavy injuries and bleeding head injuries, Tatsuya's smirk remained intact.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes Earlier…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Trap Search!"<p>

Fynn grunted as Jinzo sent a ray of red light toward his field, scanning over all his face-up cards and dimming them a dark grey, including Forbidden Zone.

**[Jinzo: LV6/2400/1500]**

"Next, I activate the Trap Card, Dust Tornado!"

Fynn's eyes shot open as a large tornado whipped up in a heartbeat, destroying his Forbidden Zone and removing the grey covering over the stadium roof.

"I get it," Fynn said, narrowing his eyes. "By negating Forbidden Zone's effect with Jinzo, he was able to bypass its immunity to destruction and destroy it."

"Now battle, Jinzo Psycho Shocker!" Tatsuya ordered, swinging his fist forward. "Attack Scrap Beast! Cyber Energy Shock!"

**[Jinzo's ATK: 2400]**

**[Scrap Beast's ATK: 1600]**

"Tch!" Fynn growled as Jinzo sent a blast of psychic shockwaves toward his field. "You may be smart, but you're still naïve if you thought I'd let you attack me so easily! I activate the Quick-Play Speed Spell, Shrink!" As Fynn's card flipped up, his speed fell and Jinzo's body shrunk to the size of a small cat.

"What?!" Tatsuya cried, caught off guard as Fynn's Monster retaliated with its sharp teeth, tearing through Jinzo's stomach.

**[Jinzo's ATK: 2400 - 1200]**

**[Judgment's SC: 11 - 8]**

"By removing three Speed Counters," Fynn cried, "I can halve the Attack Points of one face-up Monster until the end of the turn! Now take _that_!" Tatsuya cried in pain as his Monster bit the dust, the pain transferring to his chest.

**[Tatsuya's LP: 2900 - 2500]**

Still recovering, Tatsuya knew he had to maintain his control. Panting, he took a deep breath before taking another card out of his hand. "I set one card face-down. I then switch my remaining Ambush Tokens into Defense Mode. Turn end!"

"It's my turn!" Fynn cried, swiping a card off his deck. "You got cocky and lowered your guard! Now I got the chance to deal with your little tokens!"

**[SC: Pride 5 / Judgment 9]**

**[Fynn's LP: 4000]**

"I Summon a second Scrap Beast in Attack Mode!" Fynn cried, slamming down the card as the mechanical beast from the previous turn split into two.

**[Scrap Beast: LV4/1600/1300] **

"Go, Scrap Beast #1!" Fynn ordered with a raise of his hand. "Attack his first Ambush Token!"

**[Ambush Token's DEF: 100]**

The beast chomped down the tiny fiery demon like it was old news, spitting its fire spear out in the process.

"Then the second!" Fynn screamed, the process repeating itself and leaving Tatsuya with no tokens left. "I then set one card, ending my turn!" Fynn's card image appeared as his two beasts returned to his side.

As the smoke cleared from Tatsuya's field, Fynn's eyes widened slightly as he saw the teen was wearing a wide, toothy grin. Intensity stirring in his voice, Fynn screamed, "What the hell's so funny, you little shit?!"

"Troll Deck…" Tatsuya started, his grin fading and his voice growing cold and distant. "Nothing is what it seems… You still don't seem to understand how my deck works." Tatsuya raised both his arms as he passed along the audience as he continued speaking. "In this world, there's no black and white. Everything's as grey as a stormy day. Nothing's constant. The situation's always changing rapidly, like a rapid river."

Fynn's expression soured, his lips curling a bit to the side. "The hell you shitting this time, huh?"

"Oh, you're about to find out just what I mean," Tatsuya said, a gleam flashing through his eyes as he placed his hand over his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Pride 6 / Judgment 10]**

**[Tatsuya's LP: 2500]**

As Tatsuya lifted the card to his eyes, a wide grin stretched across his face. "The _real fun_ begins _now_," he said, a sense of authority in in his tone, immediately catching Fynn's attention from across the track. "How 'bout I show you…my real reason for playing Pyscho Shocker?!"

Far from amused by Tatsuya's cocky tone, a huge vein stretched across his forehead as he screamed, "You're nothing but talk, you snot-nosed brat!"

Still grinning, Tatsuya replied darkly through widened eyes, "Why don't we find out…? Whether I'm really bluffing…" With a slow raise of his hand, Tatsuya moved his arm toward a shadow on his field. Fynn paused for a second, squinting his eyes just enough to make out a tiny light purple-skinned elf wearing a pointy green hat and boots with a small tombstone and shovel strapped to its back. As the evil elf giggled, it lifted up a very familiar card to Fynn, one that made his eyes swell up with red blood vessels.

"You goddamn little…!"

"Finally noticed it, huh?" Tatsuya laughed, his grin stretching even wider as he soaked in Fynn's expression. "Yes, during your End Phase I activated the Trap Card known as Graverobber! It allows me to select one card from my opponent's Graveyard until the end of my next turn! And the card I selected is…"

The tiny elf laughed away as it held up Forbidden Zone, resulting in a chain reaction of shocked expressions among the other Urteil generals still present, minus Jafar, who merely scoffed and closed his eyes.

"Figured it out yet?" Tatsuya asked mockingly, wagging his finger around. "Using Jinzo to negate your card and destroying it with Dust Tornado was only the start of my plan! My real goal from the beginning was to use your own card against you! Once I stole Forbidden Zone in your End Phase, I immediately set the card on my field, allowing me to active it during this turn!"

Fynn gritted his teeth as Forbidden Zone activated, casting its grey hue over the entire stadium and dimming the blue sky and sun above. Returning his eyes to his opponent, Fynn started grinding his teeth hard together as Tatsuya continued to mock him with his wide grin. "Then that means you…!"

"Yes!" Tatsuya replied, revealing the card he just drew. "It means I had normal Spell Cards in my deck from the start of this Duel! Everything goes according to plan! For the card I'm activating is the Spell Card, Arduous Decision!"

Chuckling, Tatsuya drew the top two cards of his deck, lifting them both out with their backs toward his opponent so Fynn could see them from across the track as they sped along. "This card lets me select the two top cards of my deck and have my opponent select one of them at random."

Starting to sweat a bit, Fynn growled in reply, "Are you trying to play mind games with me now, you little shit?!"

Ignoring him, Tatsuya continued his explanation. "If the card my opponent chooses is a Monster Card, I add both the Monster and the additional card into my hand. If it's a Spell, both cards go to the Graveyard."

"Heh, heh…"

Tatsuya stopped for a minute, glancing over toward Fynn, who now started chuckling to himself before breaking out into a fit of laughter. The teen narrowed his eyes as Fynn finally settled down. "Hahaha! What a complete idiot!" Fynn said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Here you are bragging like a bitch and your only trump card is relying on luck?! If that's what you want, I'll select-"

"This isn't luck."

Fynn stopped at the sound of Tatsuya's voice, slowly turning his head toward his opponent. "_Huh_?" he sang with a tilt of his head.

"You _will_ select the card I'm holding in my left hand," Tatsuya continued, his voice cold and demanding. "The card in my left hand is a Spell Card. If you select the card in my right hand, you'll get hurt. So if you want to avoid that, you'll pick the card in my left hand. Simple, right?"

As the D-Wheelers cut around the stadium corner, they met eyes and glared at each other for several seconds. Tatsuya's eyes were cool and hardened, not so much as flinching under Fynn's intimidating glare.

"Pfft."

Fynn once again broke out into laughter, breaking the tension in the air, but Tatsuya's expression remained stone cold. "You really think such basic psychological warfare will work on me, asshole?!" Fynn roared through his laughter, whipping his finger out. "That's such an old school trick! Try to get the enemy to doubt their choice by declaring which card you're holding! It's basic strategy 101! An old school bluff to get me to try to get me to doubt my decision and pick the card you told me not to pick!" Fynn paused for a moment, his lips stretching into a devilish smirk. "But…this is a bluff within a bluff! Your _true aim_ is to get me distracted by your first bluff so I choose the card you're telling me not to choose while in fact the card you're telling me not to choose is the card you don't want me to choose! In other words, the card you're holding in your left hand—the card you're telling me to choose—is the correct choice!"

Tatsuya remained silent for a moment as Fynn continued to point toward his left card. Tatsuya's eyes shifted slightly over to the two cards he was holding up—Spell Cards Block Attack and Shield & Sword. A slight smirk appeared on the teen's lips then, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You're a clever one, despite how you look. At least when it comes to cheating, that is. But…" As he spoke, Tatsuya gave a quick jerk of his hands, causing two hidden Monster Cards he'd been hiding beneath the Spells to shuffle to the top of each. "…I may just be even _smarter_ than you."

Tatsuya allowed his Spells to slide into the sleeve of his jacket as he revealed two Monster Cards to Fynn. As Tatsuya waved the two cards tauntingly, Fynn clenched his teeth together hard and narrowed his eyes darkly. "You little bastard…!" Fynn started through gritted teeth. "You think I'm stupid?! You think I didn't notice your little trick of hand there?! And you have the audacity to call yourselves Team Pride after pulling a stunt like that?!"

Tatsuya's demeanor changed suddenly, his head lowering and casting a shadow over his eyes as he started to open his mouth to reply. "Team Pride… I was the one who came up with the name. Tell me something… Do you know what the true definition of pride is?"

"Huh?!" Fynn cried, his eye twitching. "The f!ck you talking about?! Pride means pride!"

"Not the sharpest tool in the shed, are you?" Tatsuya replied, shaking his head. "I'm not talking about literal definitions here, but what pride itself means to you. Pride is the absolute believe in a way of life—for one person or many." Tatsuya began to raise his hand toward Fynn as he went on. "For you and your fellow comrades of Urteil, your pride is that of your entire organization and what it stands for. But for us five members of Team Pride, we take on a far different meaning of the word; the pride of individualism."

"You're not making any damn sense!" Fynn roared, but Tatsuya continued despite it.

"Individualism is the belief in the self over the many. Each and every person carries with him or her their own personal beliefs which they take pride in day after day, regardless of how they are viewed by the mass. And Team Pride is just that; a coming together of five Duelists with completely different ideas of what the word pride stands for." Tatsuya raised his eyes again—empty and emotionless—as he spoke stiffly. "Would you care to learn what the five members of Team Pride stand for?"

"F!ck you and your mom!" Fynn grouched, cleaning his ear with his pinky.

Tatsuya ignored Fynn's taunt, giving a raise of arm out in front of him. "Justin Phoenix believes that pride means relying on oneself and never accepting help from others, which is reflected in his Fiend Deck that relies heavily on the effect of Blood Mefist and Dark Highlander that punishes his opponents."

"Haizuru Kujaku believes, contrarily, that pride is beauty of the self, which is reflected in the Harpy Deck he runs."

"Moki Kaiba believes that pride is power and victory, which is reflected by the Dragon Power Deck he runs."

"Hikari Marufuji, in contrast with her teammates, believes that pride is nothing short of self-discipline and control, which is reflected by the highly respectable manner of her Karakuri Deck."

"As for me," Tatusuya continued, sticking out his thumb and pointing toward his chest, "my belief is that pride is entirely, unapologetically greed and deception and meant only to serve oneself. In other words, I live only for myself while wearing many masks. The world we live in has taught me this."

Fynn narrowed his eyes as he observed the teen, noticing not even the slightest hint of hesitation in his voice as he made such bold words. "You say all this, and yet you have hatred for me because my teammates killed your friends. Do you have any idea what the hell you're talking about, kid?"

"Kid this, brat that all the time with you," Tatsuya replied darkly, slowly tightening his hand into a fist out in front of his eyes. "You talk as if you know the world better than I do, but you have no idea of what I've been through. But to answer your question, it's possible for even the most selfish of individuals to find some form of comfort by turning to others. Even if their beliefs differ from your own, they can give you some form of peace despite your own shortcomings. In my case, while it's true I'm a greedy and deceitful person who has trouble placing faith in others, I admire my teammates for having various strengths I never will. As for me…" Fynn noticed something suddenly as Tatsuya slowly opened up his fist, one finger at a time, as he continued to speak. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was he felt just yet as he listened to his opponent.

"It's because I'm such a pitiful, evil person that I can become what my friends can't," Tatsuya said, his eyes practically going black from Fynn's perspective. "I'm the glue of Team Pride as well as the protector. I am evil, yet I act on pure, untainted emotions. My ability to deceive extends to myself as well, allowing me to forget about my greed and bear my fangs toward those who harm my friends!"

It was then that Fynn sensed what had been hidden away deep within the teen's demeanor up until this very moment. That cold expression and that fiery blood lust pouring out of Tatsuya—to Fynn, a born killer—mirrored that of himself.

"It's because I feel this way that I can do what I have to do to avenge my fallen comrades, no matter what the consequences!"

Fynn began to sweat a bit as within a fraction of a millisecond of the time it took Fynn to blink, he caught the briefest of glimpses of the life energy pouring out of Tatsuya's body. The aura behind Tatsuya took on the form of a massive black dragon, its tail wrapped around the teen's throat and its wings stretched out toward the crowd. Though lasting not even a second, this image Fynn saw caused his body to break out into a cold sweat. But despite his body's natural reaction, the man could do nothing but grin like a madman.

"You're just like me!" Fynn finally said, tossing his head back for a long-winded laugh. "For the sake of yourself and those feelings of yours, you're willing to take the life of everyone around you and even yourself if necessary! It's been such a long time since I fought someone so reckless, and it's f!cking _wonderful_!"

"If that's how you feel," Tatsuya said darkly, narrowing his eyes profusely, "I'll let you have a taste of my anger! So much that you'll fear endlessly for the rest of your life! Starting with the cards I've added to my hand with Arduous Decision!"

"Tch!" Fynn scoffed, scrunching his nose in disgust as he returned his attention to the path ahead of him where Rua and Keith were duking it out. "Big deal! The Monsters you cheated and put into your hand are the 2400 Attack Power Red-Eyes Black Dragon and the trash Monster with 500 Attack Points, Comrade Swordsman of Landstar! Even if you release a Monster and Summon Red-Eyes, I'll hardly take any damage!"

"You're thinking too small," Tatsuya said calmly, taking his Red-Eyes card out and slapping it onto his Duel Disk. "My goal isn't a release. Because the card you guessed was Red-Eyes, I can Special Summon him to my field without release!" In a wall of fire, the black dragon emerged with a mighty roar, flapping its wings behind its master.

**[Red-Eyes Black Dragon: LV7/2400/2000] [Attack Position]**

"I then Normal Summon Comrade Swordsman of Landstar in Attack Mode!" Tatsuya continued, slapping down his other Normal Monster Card. With a bright smile, the elf-like swordsman took its stance beside Little-Winguard.

**[****Comrade Swordsman of Landstar: LV3/500/1200]**

A wide smirk stretched across Fynn's face as he observed Tatsuya's Monsters through his rearview mirror. He had no reason to show fear, for he knew exactly what Tatsuya's endgame here was. Using the Red-Eyes, Tatsuya would destroy the first Scrap Beast, which held 1600 Attack Points. That would give Fynn a total of 800 points of damage, bringing his Life Points down to 3200. Fynn then assumed the remaining face-down card on Tatsuya's field was intended to either increase his own Monster's ATK or decrease Fynn's Monster's ATK. Either way, the end result would be Little-Winguard—which he was about to switch into Attack Mode—managing to destroy his Scrap Beast and damaging him further. Finally, he'd use Comrade Swordsman of Landstar to attack him directly, giving him another 500 damage and successfully cutting his LP in half this turn.

But it wouldn't work. Fynn's smirk widened as his eyes shifted down to his own face-down card, a Trap Card known as Ground Capture. This card would activate when Red-Eyes attacked his Scrap Beast, halving the Battle Damage from 800 to 400. He wouldn't be able to draw a card with its second effect due to him not taking more than 1000 damage, but he would successfully save his Life. To Fynn, Tatsuya's strategy was simple and easy to fend off…

…or so he thought.

Just as Fynn mentally assured his own victory, he caught Tatsuya's devilish smile through his mirror. As Fynn met the teen's eyes, he instantly felt danger and proceeded to speed up. "You…!"

"That's right," Tatsuya said, his eyes flashing wildly. "You assumed I didn't have a Synchro Monster just because my deck had similar cards to my grandfather, but you were sadly mistaken! I'm about to show you a Synchro Monster hotter than anything you've ever encountered before now! I'm Tuning my Level Three Comrade Swordsman of Landstar with my Level Seven Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Fynn began to sweat as the entire track around him suddenly exploded in a wall of fire, the heat quickly overwhelming him as he whipped his head around to see a massive shadow emerging from within. "What power…!"

**(3+7=10)**

"A Level Ten Synchro Monster…?" Fynn grunted, wiping the waterfall of sweat immediately coming out of his pores. Before he could say anything more, an ear-shattering roar temporarily blocked his hearing. "What?!"

Inside the crimson red flames, Tatsuya's shadow could be seen with both his arms reaching out to his sides. "Burning hotter than Hell itself, the inferno demonic dragon unleashes a roar of death more powerful than the mightiest explosion! With one flap of its wings, entire civilizations crumble! Synchro Summon! The most powerful Tuner Monster in existence! Red-Eyes Black Synchron!"

With a flap of its skeletal wings, the pitch-black dragon destroyed half of the nearby side railing, causing screams within the audience. The dragon appeared a much bonier, blacker version of the original Red-Eyes, with eyes as red as a stream of flowing blood. A deep blue fire protruded from the tip of its tail, the rest of its body consumed by a crimson red fire.

**[Red-Eyes Black Synchron: LV10/3000/2500] [Attack Position]**

"Starting to piss yourself already?" Tatsuya asked, his smile fading. "I've barely even gotten started! Let's begin with Red-Eyes Black Synchron's effect, shall we?!" Tatsuya whipped his arm out, causing his dragon's blue tail flame to explode and surround his body, entering into his Duel Disk and wrapping around his D-Wheel.

Fynn narrowed his eyes as he watched this, suddenly noticing a blue flame creeping up his arm as well. "What the hell's going on?!"

"Let me explain!" Tatsuya said, pointing toward his opponent fiercely. "Red-Eyes Black Synchron's Attack Power increases by 500 points for every Dragon-Type and Warrior-Type Monster in either player's Graveyard!" Fynn's eyes immediately went wide as Tatsuya continued. "You have neither in your team's Graveyard, but in my team's…" Behind Tatsuya appeared a large group of Duel Monster spirits, all Dragons. They were, respectfully: Two White Stone of Legends, Totem Dragon, Debris Dragon, Kaiser Glider, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"I have a total of nine Dragon-Type Monsters in Team Pride's Graveyard!" Tatsuya roared, his eyes going red as he whipped his arm forward. "Now absorb that power, Red-Eyes Black Synchron! Hell's Blessing!"

"Shit!" Fynn cried, his eyes going bloodshot. "His Monster gains 4500 Attack Points with one effect?!"

The souls of the Dragons turned into various colored flames, all being absorbed within the Black Synchron's tail. With a mighty roar that shattered a nearby viewing screen above the audience, Black Synchron's ATK rose off the charts in a heartbeat.

**[Red-Eyes Black Synchron's ATK: 3000 - 7500]**

"Now taste the pain of every Duelist you and your group have hurt throughout this tournament!" Tatsuya screamed, flames consuming his entire body as he declared his attack. "Battle! Red-Eyes Black Synchron attacks Scrap Beast!"

**[Scrap Beast's ATK: 1600]**

For the first time in his life, Fynn felt fear consume him as the battle before him fell entirely under the control of his enemy. His eyes shifted just enough to catch a glimpse of Tatsuya through the raging fire as he called out his attack, the teen's middle finger raised and sticking out through the fire.

"BLACK HELL BULLET!"

The dragon shot its jagged jaw open, shooting out a round sphere of negative energy that contorted the air around it, sending black sparks crashing out into the stadium and nearly hitting some of the spectators in the process.

Fynn, as consumed by fear as he was, managed to respond just in time with a jerk of his arm. "T-Trap, activate! Ground Capture! This card halves the Battle Damage!" The card flipped up, causing a split in the ground in front of the attack and tossing pieces of the dirt track into the air that slowed down the coming energy ball, but did not stop it. Despite his best efforts, Fynn merely cut down his original 5900 damage to 2950, still giving him a massive hit. Fynn screamed in agony as the energy smashed through his chest, twisting through his stomach and sending him spiraling across the track uncontrollably for several seconds before he slammed the breaks just enough to barely smack into the guard rail. As he hit the rail, he was forcibly jerked upward, his neck shooting out and blood shooting out of his mouth.

**[Fynn's LP: 4000 - 1050]**

**[Judgment's SC: 10 - 8]**

Tatsuya pulled up in front of Fynn to observe his work, his body still covered by flames and his face concealed by shadow. "Managed to save yourself, huh…?" Tatsuya said, a trail of blood dripping down his chin. Though the fire surrounding his body was beginning to disperse, Tatsuya had noticeably bad burns on his forearms, chest, and neck, having torn through some of his clothing as well. Surprising even Tatsuya himself, his Red-Eyes Black Synchron card proved difficult to wield under the influence of the EXPAIN System that caused real damage among players. The resulting fire from his own Monster not only destroyed a large section of the track and bleachers, but also dealt massive damage to both players in the process. As its alternate name suggested, it was truly a demonic dragon with little sympathy for who got in its way, an ironic manifestation of Tatsuya's current state of mind.

Fynn, now managing to pull himself up from the rubble of the side rail and back onto his D-Wheel, let out a painful scream from his throat that caused Tatsuya to jump, as subtle as his reaction was. "YOU GODDAMN LITTLE SHIT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DEALING WITH!?" Fynn spit a wad of blood out of his mouth before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a syringe with a strange yellow liquid and a long needle. Without flinching, the man stabbed the needle into his arm, causing veins around his biceps to bulge as the substance entered into his blood stream, up into his neck, and sending a yellow coating and blue veins through his eyes. This caught Tatsuya off guard, who put his D-Wheel into reverse.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tatsuya cried, shocked to see the man suddenly inject himself amidst their fight.

Fynn took several deep breaths as the substance worked through his body, the wounds on his chest slowly beginning to heal. Grinning through bloody teeth, Fynn glanced up at Tatsuya, who stared on with horror on his face and bloody eyes of his own. "Don't take me lightly, kid! You think one little demon dragon's enough to take me down?!" Fynn's eyes stretched wide and intensely as he raised his voice. "I'll give you pain far greater than anything you've ever felt before that'll make this one attack feel like a slap on the wrist in comparison! Just you wait!"

Tatsuya's expression fell flat as Fynn slammed his foot on the gas, once again dashing out onto the track and regaining full momentum.

"I activate the second effect of Ground Capture!" Fynn continued, cracking his fingers as he raised his hand over his deck. "When I receive 1000 or more Battle Damage during the attack, I can draw one card from my deck!" Grinning, Fynn swiped a card and glanced at it before adding it into his hand.

Blood still dripping down his face, Tatsuya heaved a sigh before activating a card of his own. "I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed, from my hand. This allows me to draw two cards from my deck." Tatsuya nonchalantly drew the cards, glanced at them, and immediately slid them into his Duel Disk. "I then set the cards face-down plus one more, ending my turn."

As the two D-Wheelers stared off at one another, panting hard from their overexertion, they finally became aware of what was happening across the Dueling track where Rua was facing Pirate Keith. They witnessed the end of the match as Pirate Archeologist's giant hands smashed Power Tool Dragon, its effect to protect itself barely keeping it alive. After his Life Points fell to zero, the entire audience—or what was left of it—erupted into a sudden burst of applause.

Blood pouring down his forehead and panting hard, Fynn scoffed heavily in disgust at the cheering crowd all around him. "Listen to these f!cking pathetic sheep! Cheering like a bunch of mindless drones despite _me_ being on the field!" Fynn, still panting, forced out a deep-throated laugh as his eyes shifted over to Tatsuya, covered in shadows across the track. "They'll be shitting their pants, because by the time I'm done with this Duel, there'll be endless bloodshed…!"

Across from Fynn, a shadowed Tatsuya started smirking, blood trickling down his mouth. "You sure about that, big man? From where I am, it looks like this Duel's already in the bag."

**-Present Time-**

It was then that Fynn noticed Tatsuya's severe wounds caused by his own Monster, and he responded with a devilish laugh of his own. "All that trash talk and you barely withstood your own attack!"

Ignoring the older man, Tatsuya jerked his arm to draw another card as he followed along on the track. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Pride 8 / Judgment 9]**

**[Tatsuya's LP: 2500]**

"First," Tatsuya began, "I switch Little-Winguard into Attack Mode. Then," he continued, sliding a card into his Duel Disk, "I activate the Spell Card, Graceful Charity, from my hand." A white winged angel appeared behind the teen in a flash of light that illuminated his entire Duel Disk. "This card allows me to draw three cards from my deck, then discard two." As the angelic light faded, having only the three drawn cards left in his hand, Tatsuya sent two of them to the Graveyard, leaving him with only one card.

"Now for my Battle Phase," Tatsuya said daringly, his eyes fixating on the metallic wolves running alongside Fynn on the track. "Red-Eyes Black Synchron, attack the second Scrap Beast on the right!" The monstrous dragon whipped up for another explosive attack against the far weaker beast, but Fynn immediately interjected.

"Like hell you'll do that again! I activate the Trap Card, Sakuretsu Armor!" Just as Black Synchron unleashed another ball of dark energy, a demonic creature popped up out of thin air to block the attack and send it flying back at the dragon, disintegrating it with an ear-piercing screech.

Tatsuya's blank expression did not waver as the remains of his dragon blew in the wind as ashes past him. "When Red-Eyes Black Synchron is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard. So be reborn, Red-Eyes!" With a fierce roar, the original Red-Eyes appeared within a wall of black flames, its blood-bathed eyes flashing threateningly.

**[Red-Eyes Black Dragon: LV7/2400/2000] [Attack Position]**

"Heh," Fynn grinned, his smirk stretching. "No matter how powerful you make the Monster, it's still able to be destroyed by Traps! Your dragon was essentially all offense and no defense, making it a poor soldier!"

"But my Red-Eyes still hasn't attacked!" Tatsuya grinned, raising his arm. "Go, Red-Eyes! Attack the first Scrap Beast on the left! Black Fire Bullet!" Red-Eyes cocked its head back, unleashing three balls of crimson fire that crashed down into Fynn's field.

"Didn't learn from the first attack, did ya?!" Fynn screamed just as the fire balls made contact, jerking his shoulder a bit as he raised a card of his own. "Trap Card, Waboku!" A group of blue robed sorceresses appeared just in the nick of time to guard his Monster from the assault, casting a golden shield over Fynn and his entire field.

Despite the failed attempt, Tatsuya remained calm, wiping some drying blood from under his lip and nose. "In that case, I'll end my turn. During the End Phase, I use Little-Winguard's effect to switch him back into Defense Mode."

Fynn laughed as the tiny fairy fell to its knees out on the track. "Your strategy's nothing but raw offense with no tactics! You think little of the next turn, only focusing on one turn at a time! You're basically winging it, aren't you?! Well, it's high time I put you in your place and show you what true military might is capable of! It's my turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Pride 9 / Judgment 10]**

**[Fynn's LP: 1000]**

"First, I set one card face-down!" Fynn started as he jetted around a corner. "Then I Flip Summon the Monster I had face-down!" As Fynn's card flipped up, a stone pot suddenly emerged, with a black, stretchy snake with one massive red eye and a toothy grin popped out to gobble up the cards in both Fynn's and Tatsuya's hand. Tatsuya gasped as he lost the card he'd been holding onto.

"Meet Morphing Jar," Fynn grinned as the creature wrapped around his body. "A weak pissy Monster with a beneficial effect of discarding our entire hands and forcing us to draw five new cards from our decks!" Tatsuya frowned as he drew the new cards from his deck, Fynn continuing to laugh. "But I'm not done yet! I then activate my face-down card, Speed Spell – Pot of Greed, to draw two more cards from my deck!" The green grinning pot appeared behind Fynn, giving him yet another drawing opportunity. "Finally, I remove seven Speed Counters to draw another two cards!"

**[Judgment's SC: 10 - 3]**

Fynn's grin widened as he held a hand of nine cards out gloatingly. Tatsuya's frown deepened in response.

"_Wow oh wow!" _MP cried into his microphone. _"In a single turn, Fynn Hartmann increased his hand from one to nine! What's he going to do with those newly obtained cards now?!"_

"Next," Fynn continued, "I activate Speed Spell – Dark Core from my hand! By discarding a card from my hand, I Banish one face-up Monster on the field!" Fynn giggled as he slid a card into his Graveyard, causing a black hole behind Red-Eyes to suck the dragon into oblivion. "See?! No match for me!" Fynn laughed, clenching his fist triumphantly.

Tatsuya's eyes hardened slightly, but he had no other reaction.

"Then," Fynn went on, "I release Morphing Jar in order to Advance Summon Scrap Soldier in Attack Position!" Proceeding a flash of light, Fynn's new Monster took the field, looking like a bunch of random metal pieces wielded together with a heated metal spike sticking out of its right arm.

**[Scrap Soldier: LV5/2100/700] **

Fynn cackled as he passed along the bleachers area, his three Monsters surrounding him as a combat unit. "First, I use Scrap Soldier to destroy that annoying little shitty fairy warrior you keep hiding behind! Go on, attack Little-Winguard!"

**[Little-Winguard's DEF: 1800]**

Accepting the order, the obedient Scrap Monster ran out onto the field and pierced its heated metal spear right toward the petite warrior's stomach. Before contact was made, however, a sudden flip of Tatsuya's face-down card intercepted the soldier with a long spring prong that shot toward Fynn's side of the track.

"What?!" Fynn cried, his eyes following the claw as it grabbed one of his Scrap Beasts. "What did-?!"

Fynn's eyes shifted toward the card on Tatsuya's field. "I activated the Trap Card, Magical Arm Shield!" Tatsuya explained with a raise of his hand. "This card activates when I receive an attack while I control a Monster on the field. The metal claw then seizes control of my one of my opponent's other Monsters not attacking and forces that Monster to battle instead! And I just seized your 1600 Attack Power Scrap Beast, which now battles your 2100 Attack Power Scrap Soldier!"

Scrap Soldier continued its attack, slicing through the metal wolf's body and blowing it up.

**[Scrap Soldier's ATK: 2100]**

**[Scrap Beast's ATK: 1600]**

Still sweating a bit, Fynn's smirk returned. "That may be, but since Scrap Beast switched to your side of the field, you're the one who takes the damage!" Tatsuya screamed in pain as the explosion grazed his arm.

**[Tatsuya's LP: 2500 - 2000]**

"But…" Tatsuya grunted, a smirk of his own forming as he glanced up through the smoke. "Now your remaining 1600 Attack Power Scrap Beast is too weak to attack my 1800 Defense Power Little-Winguard! Your original plan to finish me off this turn with two direct attacks completely backfired!"

Fynn's smirk faded, a vein tightening across his forehead. "You little asshole…! I set one card face-down! Turn end!"

As Fynn's card appeared, both D-Wheelers—bloodied and battered as they were—could only glare each other down and think to themselves how irritating the other man was.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>At the same time, Pirate Keith pulled up at the end of the Dueling track where Hell-Eyes Shaun Daoshin waited. The younger man grinned at his older accomplice, reaching out his hand. "Pretty damn good Duel out there, despite your recklessness," Hell-Eyes chuckled, his sunglasses catching a ray of sunlight. "Though that's to be expected of a hot-blooded idiot like you, so I can't stay mad at you for too long."<p>

"Heh," Keith grunted, parking beside his partner. "Well, I'll just ignore that little jab. Either way, that Rua kid's definitely a tough cookie. Truthfully, had he not been in a team match and had he not been focusing entirely on protecting his sister, there's a chance he could have beaten me." Hell-Eyes remained silent as Keith went on. "Still, experience is the key here, and the kid still lacks that. Still, I can sense that he's getting closer and closer to grasping that experience with each Duel. It's just a hunch of mine, but I have a strong feeling he's gonna be fearsome in his next Duel."

Hell-Eyes chuckled, his grin widening as Keith slapped his cards into his partner's hand. "But none of that matters today," Hell-Eyes said, cracking his knuckles a bit before grasping the handles of his D-Wheel tightly. "Because Team 5D's won't be Dueling in this tournament after today! They'll be defeated here and now!" Laughing, Hell-Eyes revved up the engine, returning his attention to the track at his side. "Regarding experience, the same applies to Ruka Heartlily, even more so in her case. According to my data, she has no official record spanning over the past ten years. She's been focusing on studying. She may be a good student, but as far as I'm concerned, she's not nearly experienced in Dueling to oppose the many strategies I've planned out. She may have won her previous Duel yesterday, but defeating that amateur woman from Team Neo Force is nothing to write home about! Compared to her brother, Ruka's as good as done for before I even enter the field!" Hell-Eyes cackled as he gave a sharp turn of his wheels, making a U-turn and sliding right past Keith.

As Hell-Eyes sped out, Keith gave a soft laugh of his own, pushing his sunglasses back onto his nose. "Just don't get too cocky out there or you're gonna regret it, Shaun."

As Hell-Eyes sped out onto the track, Ruka was fast approaching as well, wearing a determined, narrowed expression of her own.

Watching Ruka from the Team 5D's pit booth, Yusei glanced over at Rua, who was making his way to join his friends in their seats. Beside him, Aki seemed a bit worried, her eyes a bit wider and shinier than normal. "Do you think Rua's going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine," Jack grunted, folding his arms. "Trust me when I say the pain of defeat becomes a valuable lesson. He may be sulking now, but his match was far from a waste. For now, we need to focus our attention on Ruka."

"I agree," Yusei smiled, nodding. "Rua will be fine. Right now, it's Ruka who needs our support, and Rua will say the same." Yusei's smile faded suddenly as his eyes caught a glimpse of the severe damage going on over in Tatsuya's Duel not far from where they were sitting. "That aside, Team Pride seem to have taken the lead in their Duel."

"Oh, right," Aki said, following Yusei's eyes to the severely damaged Dueling track. "I got so caught up in Rua's match that I didn't pay attention to what was going on. But what's with all that damage? What exactly happened in their Duel?"

Jack noticed the damage in the bleachers across the stadium as well as the blood on Tatsuya's and Fynn's faces. "I don't know, but it looks like things are intense over there."

* * *

><p>…..<p>

* * *

><p>"It's my turn!" Tatsuya cried, swiping a card off his deck as he jerked a turn around the corner. "Draw!"<p>

**[SC: Pride 10 / Judgment 4]**

**[Tatsuya's LP: 2000]**

"I activate the Trap Card, Descending Lost Star!" Fynn scowled as a light surrounded Tatsuya's field, casting a glow over the teen owner's face. "This card lets me select one Synchro Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Mode with its effects negated! Its level is also reduced to one and its Defense Points become zero! Finally, its Battle Position can't be changed! The one I resurrect is Red-Eyes Black Synchron!" The mighty dragon appeared in a flash of light with a roar, wrapping its boney wings around its master.

**[Red-Eyes Black Synchron's DEF: 0] [LV: 10 - 9]**

Fynn titled his head back for a nice, long laugh before he started taunting his opponent. "I admit that Red-Eyes Synchron is fierce in Attack Position, but now that it's been reduced to a worthless zero Defense Power defending Monster with no effects, it's nothing but fodder before my Scrap Deck!"

A wide grin suddenly stretched across Tatsuya's face. "I agree!" This took Fynn aback, who glared over at the teen with confused eyes. "Red-Eyes Synchron was nothing but a distraction from the very beginning!" Tatsuya said, slowly raising his arm. "He was nothing but the first step in my plan to kill you! And the next step is…this guy!" Tatsuya proceeded to slap a card from his hand down onto his Duel Disk. "I Normal Summon Attack Gainer in Attack Mode!" Beside Tatsuya popped up a small warrior in a grey and silver battle suit looking akin to a character out of Megaman.

**[Attack Gainer: LV1/0/0]**

"Then I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Angel Lift!" Tatsuya continued with a flick of his wrist. Two small baby angels appeared in a flash of blinding yellow light, circling around Tatsuya's Duel Disk. "This Trap allows me to Special Summon one Level Two or lower Monster from the Graveyard in Attack Mode! Come back to me, Jutte Knight!" Appearing beside the other tiny warriors was a smirking midget with a samurai top knot and a two-pronged blade known as a jutte.

**[Jutte Knight: LV2/700/900] **

"Hmph," Fynn scoffed, eyeing the weak Monsters with a deep scowl. "So you managed to call out a bunch of trashy Tuner Monsters. Who the hell cares?! Even if you use one of them with that Level Four Little-Winguard you protected, you can only Synchro up to a Level Five or Level Six Synchro Monster at best! It's nothing for me to sweat about!"

Tatsuya merely grinned at this. "You just don't get it, do you? I'm aiming for something else entirely! Pay close attention!" Tatsuya shot his arm out, opening his palm. "I'm Triple Tuning my Level Two jutte Knight and my Level One Attack Gainer with my now Level Nine Red-Eyes Synchron Dragon!" The field immediately exploded with black flames, spreading throughout the track, outside in the ring on the sidelines, and even in the first few rows of the bleachers, causing more spectators to freak out and run out of the way.

Fynn's eyes widened as the flames surrounded the Synchron Dragon and the two weaker Monsters. "_Triple_Tuning?! What bullshit are you pulling?! Then your Synchro Monster's _also_ a Tuner?!"

Ruka and Hell-Eyes had to skid to the side to avoid the ongoing flames. Hell-Eyes looked pretty irritated, while Ruka was taken off guard and in shock. "Hey, watch where you're aiming!" Hell-Eyes shouted fiercely.

In the Team 5D's booth, Jack and his friends sat up in their seats with widened eyes. "Tatsuya Jounouchi can Triple Tune?! I've never even heard of that!" Jack cried.

"I wasn't aware there was another Synchro Tuner Monster in existence like that," Yusei said, sweating a bit on his cheek. "Where did he get a card like that?"

"Either way," Aki grunted, shielding her eyes from the intense blast of heat that suddenly washed over her and the others, "this power is overwhelming! Just what is he about to Summon?!"

Tatsuya grinned proudly as the black flames rose around him, attaching to his D-Wheel and slightly singing his arms. He winced from the pain but maintained his confident expression as his three Monsters burned to cinders and joined together within the dark flames.

**(9+2+1=12)**

"Colder than the universe itself, the Warrior of Darkness unleashes an air thicker than the densest smoke and deadlier than the most toxic poisons! With one cry, entire ecosystems are forever changed! Synchro Summon! Reshape mankind! The Proud Dragon Tamer, Red-Eyes Black Warrior!"

A figure emerged from the black flames, one that was faceless and cloaked in the fires of its own creation in place of armor.

**[Red-Eyes Black Warrior: LV12/3500/3000] **

"_Wh-Wh-What in the world is going on?!" _MC screamed into the speakers, matching the dropped jaws of every audience member. _"Tatsuya Jounouchi has pulled off a Triple Tuning using only two Tuner Monsters and one Synchro Tuner Monster! Such a thing has never been recorded in history! This surpasses even the World King, Jack Atlas, and his trademark Double Tuning!"_

Rua, who was on his way back toward his team's booth, spun around in his seat when he became aware of the sudden commotion and freaked out when he saw the black flames just inches from his D-Wheel. "Wh-What in the world is happening?!"

Fynn grunted as a small black flame singed his arm, burning through the sleeve of his shirt. Grimacing, Fynn's eyes fell toward the new black wound appearing on his skin, a bit taken aback. "The flame isn't hot…but cold? Like an intense frost bite…! What the hell is going on with this Monster?!"

"It's simple logic," Tatsuya said with a raise of his own blackened arm, damage from his own Monster appearing in the form of burns. "The only thing hotter than the hottest temperatures are temperatures that fall far below freezing. Well, I'm not exactly the smartest guy, so who knows if it's actually hotter than fire, but it sure hurts like hell, doesn't it?!"

"Tch," Fynn grunted, wiping sweat from his forehead as he sped along the fiery track. "Regardless, that doesn't change the fact that your Monster only has 3500 Attack Points. It may be powerful, but it's nothing to get hard over, you stupid brat!"

"You still don't get it?" Tatsuya mocked, his grin widening. "Well, you'll understand his power soon enough, but we're going to start with the effect of Attack Gainer, who was used as Synchro Material! When he's sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, one Monster my opponent controls loses 1000 Attack Points! And I choose Scrap Beast!"

**[Scrap Beast's ATK: 1600 - 600]**

"Damn you and your tricks…!" Fynn growled, narrowing his eyes.

"But here's where the real fun begins!" Tatsuya said, his grin fading. "I activate Red-Eyes Black Warrior's effect! Once per turn, by paying 1000 Life Points, I can Banish one Monster from my Extra Deck in order to increase Black Warrior's Attack Power by that Monster's Attack Points until the end of the turn!"

"What'd you just say?!" Fynn cried, as a spiral of black flames entered Tatsuya's Duel Disk.

"Sub Zero Frost!"

One of the cards in Tatsuya's Extra Deck froze and shattered, the particles entering the air and into Black Warrior's body. "I Banish the Synchro Monster, Colossal Fighter, and add his 2800 Attack Points to Black Warrior until the End Phase!"

**[Red-Eyes Black Warrior's ATK: 3500 - 6300]**

**[Tatsuya's LP: 2000 - 1000]**

"Battle!" Tatsuya roared, his eyes flashing viciously as he whipped out his charred arm. "Red-Eyes Black Warrior attacks the weakened Scrap Beast!" The warrior raised his two hands together, causing a small orb of highly concentrated energy to rip through the air currents around its below zero body.

"Black Hole Burst!"

The warrior unleashed the ball of distorted, negative energy and it was sent hurdling toward the metallic wolf.

The Team 5D's members shielded their faces as hurricane-force rushes of wind smashed into them as well as the audience and other eliminated and participating Duelists.

"Trap, activate!" Fynn roared, his eyes stretching viciously. "Enchanted Javelin! This card increases my Life Points by the Attack Power of one attacking Monster on the field!" Just as the miniature black hole sucked up the metal wolf and broke the Scrap Monster's body apart at the atom level, a small glowing staff with fairy wings at the edge casted a light around Fynn's body.

**[Fynn's LP: 1000 - 7300]**

The force of the attack still smashed into the Urteil general, causing his eyes to roll back in his head along with a deep scream from his throat as he was sent flying off of his D-Wheel and tossed around like a rag doll for several yards. Fynn's body came to a stop when he smashed into the side fence, blood splashing from his throat as he punctured some of his internal organs.

**[Fynn's LP: 7300 - 600]**

**[Judgment's SC: 4 - 0]**

Tatsuya pulled up next to the still recovering Fynn, who glared up through bloodied, veiny eyes. "Then," Tatsuya said in an authoritative tone as he literally looked down on his opponent, "Black Warrior's second effect activates! When Red-Eyes Black Warrior battles and my opponent takes Battle Damage, that same amount of damage is added to my Life Points!"

**[Tatsuya's LP: 1000 - 7700]**

"You've already lost this Duel," Tatsuya said, his eyes darkening as he stared down at Fynn like he was a piece of garbage. "Consider this my revenge for the other Duelists you've severely hurt during this tournament! You can die like a dog lying on your back in the dirt as the true Duelists duke it out with their pride on the line!" Tatsuya whipped his arm to the side, motioning toward Ruka and Hell-Eyes who watched as they whizzed by.

"But by all means, stand up," Tatsuya said coldly, his eyes glazed over and his lips tightening. "For the record, I still have four Fusion Monsters and three Synchro Monsters remaining in my Extra Deck. My Life is currently 7700, meaning I can activate Red-Eyes Black Warrior's effect another seven times. Even if you counter me and somehow live through seven more turns, I'll see you sent to Hell multiple times over!"

Fynn remained silent, still momentarily paralyzed by the massive attack.

Tatsuya sighed and closed his eyes, revving his engine. "I set one card face-down and end my turn! Sit there and think about it! I'll be waiting out on the track!"

As Tatsuya drove onto the track, leaving Fynn paralyzed, the Master of Ceremonies' booming voice was heard over the intercom.

"_Whoa nelly! After showing off his other worldly power, Tatsuya Jounouchi has left Fynn Hartmann off of the track! What will happen now?! If Hartmann does not rejoin the Duel within the allotted ten minute time limit, he will automatically forfeit the match with Jounouchi being declared the winner!"_

"What amazing raw power," Yusei said, narrowing his eyes. "I suppose we should be glad he's on our side, or he could prove to be a fearsome opponent."

"But he lacks training," Jack added with a deep scowl. "His power is fierce, but he willingly allows all around him to suffer damage due to his inability to control his Monster's awesome fury, and himself included. Frankly, in my eyes he's still a novice. Though his strange power does intrigue me."

Aki nodded, shifting her eyes to where Ruka was riding out on the track. "They seem to be on pause for the moment, so I guess we'll see how Ruka-_chan_ fairs against her opponent, Hell-Eyes. I want your honest opinions. How do you think she'll fair?"

"Honestly speaking," Yusei said with closed eyes, "I'd say Ruka has a 25% chance of beating him, from face value at least. We still haven't seen Hell-Eyes go all out and though she improved, the reality is that Ruka has far less experience in Dueling recently than any of us here." Yusei stopped for a moment, suddenly flashing a broad smile. "But even so, I believe Ruka will be victorious. She's a member of Team 5D's, after all, and her determination and will is up there with the best of them."

As Rua rejoined the group, he saw the three of them smiling and couldn't help but reflect their expressions despite his mood. He turned to watch Ruka on the big screen, nodding to himself in reassurance. "That's right," he mumbled, his eyes eager and wide. "It's all up to you now, Ruka, and I believe you'll beat this guy…!"

* * *

><p>…..<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>As we await the final results of the Team Pride VS Team Judgment match, we are proud to bring you the final match of the Team 5D's VS Team New Generation Duel!" <em>The Master of Parties' voice echoed across the entire half-wrecked stadium, grabbing the attention of everyone present. _"Facing the fierce Hell-Eyes Shaun Daoshin who effortlessly defeated Emily of Team Mythology in his last match is an old face of the Dueling world who has barely seen any face time since her time during the Fortune Cup! Meet Ruka Heartlily, the prodigy Duelist who shook the world of Dueling at the tender age of six! Does she still have what it takes to take on Contestant Hell-Eyes?!"_

Off in the middle of the bleachers, a sweaty and exhausted Ghost from Team New Generation collapsed to his knees, unable to outrun Lara, who had been chasing him since he lost to Jack in the second match. "I-I-I give in…!" Ghost grunted, his voice cracking. "Do with me what you will, you heartless woman! I don't have the stamina to run anymore!"

There was nothing but the sound of the cheering audience. Ghost managed enough strength to turn around, shocked to see that Lara was no longer chasing him. Looking confused, he looked from side to side, unable to see the young woman anywhere in sight. "H-Huh?" Deciding to get away before she changed her mind, Ghost immediately got up and started toward his team's pit booth where Mako and Esper Rouba were sitting.

….

Lara was standing down on dirt ground in front of the bleachers, staring off toward the center of the track. Her eyes were wide with excitement as she locked onto Ruka and Hell-Eyes, a broad smile coming to her lips. "Ruka Heartlily…! Look at that, Romero! We finally found her!" Ruka worked her zombie plushie with growling noises, raising it up in front of her face. "Though I feel like I may or may not have seen her before…but whatever! I didn't know her face until now, but that doesn't matter since I finally found her!"

Lara's excitement quickly faded, transforming into a far more serious expression. "Well, let's see what you're capable of…'Child Prodigy' Ruka…"

Sly watched silently next to Divine at the top of the bleachers, hand on hip.

…

"_Team 5D's currently has zero Speed Counters!" _MC said, pointing through the thick glass. _"The rules state that a player starting over with zero Speed Counters must start out at the starting line again, so please do so, Ruka Heartlily!"_

Ruka nodded, passing by a chuckling Hell-Eyes as she headed in the opposite direction toward the starting point.

* * *

><p>…..<p>

* * *

><p>Fynn struggled to lift his body up off the ground, his arms shaking and him sinking back down again. "Damn it all…! My body's so heavy…! What the hell did that Monster do to my body?! I don't have any drugs designed to deal with gravity bending shit like this…!" Fynn leaned over to cough up more blood into his hand, swearing again. Just then, he heard a crackle coming from his Urteil communicator connected to his belt.<p>

"_Hey! You're looking really pathetic out there, Fynn!"_

Fynn glared in the direction of his waist through the corner of his eyes, currently lying on his back in pain. "Don't go getting arrogant just because I'm in this state, Etzel! If you keep talking shit, I'll make you eat dirt when I get up!"

"_Yeah, whatever!" _Etzel snapped, sounding pretty fearless despite knowing Fynn's strength. _"More importantly, you're treading all over Urteil's name by lying around in the dirt like that! To trample Urteil's name is no different than directly trampling Heilandes! Surely you're aware of that…? After all, I'm sure you know he's watching these matches…right now…"_

Fynn gritted his teeth to the point where his gums started bleeding. "I get it already, you f!cking prick!" With a mighty roar, Fynn dug the back of his heels into the ground and forced himself into a standing position, clenching both of his fists at his side. The force of his movement was strong enough to send cracks through the dirt track and leave small holes in the Earth where he stood. Forcing a wide grin despite the blood dripping down his mouth and out of his eyes, Fynn howled a laugh. "I'm not done yet, you goddamn annoying fly! I'll see you crushed in the palm of my hand before this shit ends! Mark my words!" Fynn pulled himself onto his partially shattered D-Wheel that still had black flames on it.

* * *

><p>…..<p>

* * *

><p>Ruka finally met with Hell-Eyes out on the track, who had been waiting for her to get close enough for them to begin. "Pleasure to meet you, Ruka Heartlily!" Hell-Eyes grinned, raising both hands out to his side. "I'll be your personal devil to bring you down from your world of angels into a living Hell! I hope you're prepared!"<p>

Ruka forced a smile despite the older man's taunting. "We'll just see, won't we? Rua put his life on the line to ensure I had protection on my field, and I'm going to repay him by defeating you and bringing Team 5D's to the Semi-Finals!"

"Heh!" Hell-Eyes grinned, pushing his sunglasses up on his nose. "That's a nice spirit you have, but that's all but useless against me! Now then, since your brother lost in the previous match, you have the honors of making the first turn! If you have even the slightest ounce of faith, you better pray to whatever god you believe in right now that you get a good opening hand!"

Ruka was in the process of drawing from her deck as Hell-Eyes ranted, sweating a bit as a harsh reality settled in. His words were especially mocking because of the fact that Rua gave her a full hand of five cards. She was able to only draw one to complete a hand of six, and she could draw on her first turn, giving her seven that she was required to use or lose during her turn. However, this meant that she would have hardly any of her own cards and would leave her Light-Attribute deck a bit weakened with a mix of Jack's, Aki's, and Rua's cards.

Ruka shook off her fear and placed her hand over her deck as she passed around the corner of the stadium, dodging some of Red-Eyes Black Warrior's flames in the process. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 2 / New Generation 4]**

**[Ruka's LP: 4000]**

**[Power Tool Dragon: LV7/2700/2500] [Attack Position]**

**[Deformer Ti-Gear: LV6/2200/1700] [Attack Position]**

**[Deformer Equality: LV3/2500/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger]**

**[Face-Up Spells: Speed Spell – Used Parts (Equipped to Power Tool Dragon)**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 4000]**

**[Pirate Warrior: LV4/2000/1800] [Attack Position]**

**[Thousand Sunny: LV7/3000/3000] [Attack Position]**

**[Merry Token: LV1/0/0] [Defense Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Skull Invitation, Pirate's Summit]**

**[1 Face-Down Card]**

Ruka glanced from her field to her hand, quickly sweating further as she realized the predicament she was in. The three Monsters on her field were outclassed easily by the 3000 Attack Power Thousand Sunny, whether in Attack or Defense Position. Moreover, three of her Spell/Trap Zones were being used by face-up Continuous Traps that were of no help to her at the moment: Synchro Blast that worked with attacking Synchros, Doppelganger that duplicated Effect Damage onto the opponent, and a Speed Spell equipped to Power Tool Dragon. Moreover, her hand currently consisted of seven cards: Rose Tentacles, Speed Spell – Monster Reincarnation, Speed Spell – Accumulation, Deformer Radion, Power Break, Spirits Defend!, and Numinous Healer.

_Wait._

Ruka stopped suddenly, eyeing her current hand once again. Her eyes focused on the Trap Card she just drew as well as the other Trap she drew before. There may be a way for her to turn this situation around after all!

"I set two cards face-down," Ruka said, sliding her Traps into her Duel Disk and manifesting the images out on the track. "I then switch Power Tool Dragon, Deformer Ti-Gear, and Deformer Equality into Defense Position!" The three Machine-Type Monsters took on a defensive stance, Power Tool guarding them with its mechanical wings.

**[Power Tool Dragon's DEF: 2500]**

**[Deformer Ti-Gear's DEF: 1700]**

**[Deformer Equality's DEF: 0]**

"Dammit!" Rua grunted, slamming his fist on the table in front of him in his booth. "All she can do is defend despite Power Tool being out there!"

"No," Yusei started, folding his arms against his chest. "Don't count Ruka out just yet. I think I may know what's going through her head." Rua went silent, turning back toward Ruka on the big screen in the center of the stadium.

Looking quite fierce, Ruka nodded to herself. Indeed, it was a gamble. Hell-Eyes could easily attack her lower Defense Power Monsters and her strategy wouldn't work, and that would only give him two turns to turn the tables on her. Based on how Hell-Eyes acted in his previous match, however, he didn't seem like the type who would back down by taking the shortcut, similar to Pirate Keith. He was likely more twisted than Keith and not afraid to use Burn Damage as seen previously, but Ruka still had the feeling he had some shred of pride within him. No, she was sure he'd aim for Power Tool Dragon because he knew what its effect was.

"I end my turn with that," Ruka said, letting her arm drop to her side. Lowering her brows, she mentally urged Hell-Eyes to take her bait. _"Come, Hell-Eyes Daoshin! Attack Power Tool Dragon!"_

"Heh!" Hell-Eyes laughed, placing his hand over his deck as he entered his turn. "I think I have a feeling what you're scheming! My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 3 / New Generation 5]**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 4000]**

"First, I Summon Stygian Street Patrol in Attack Mode!" Hell-Eyes grunted, slapping the card onto his Duel Disk. Joining him on the track was a biker with a skeletal helmet and a fiendish motorcycle, laughing manically.

**[Stygian Street Patrol: LV4/1600/1200] **

"Then," Hell-Eyes said, grin widening, "allow me to make use of the card Yusei Fudo left your team that you failed to use yourself! I activate Speed Spell – Silver Contrails! When I have five or more Speed Counters, I can increase the Attack Power of one face-up Monster I control on the field by 1000 points until the End Phase!" As he inserted the card, a blast of wind brushed past Ruka, causing her hair to blow back behind her. "I select Stygian Street Patrol!"

**[Stygian Street Patrol's ATK: 1600 - 2600]**

As the Speed Spell entered the Graveyard, Skull Invitation blasted Hell-Eyes in the shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain a bit.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 4000 - 3700]**

"Now then," Hell-Eyes said, ignoring the pain and licking his lips, "I'm not nearly as…_nice_ as Keith is. Unlike him, I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty!"

As he was just walking into his team's pit booth, Keith turned toward Hell-Eyes on the big screen and scowled in disgust. "That stubborn bastard…"

Aki gasped, suddenly remembering something important. "That's right! Keith had those Speed Spells in his hand! Ruka's in trouble!"

Hell-Eyes cackled as he leaned forward to press the button on his D-Wheel. "I activate the fourth effect of Final Speed World! By removing four Speed Counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent for each Speed Spell in my hand!" Hell-Eyes raised the two remaining Speed Spells—Book of Life, and The Pillager. "I have two, so you take 1600 points of damage!"

Hell-Eyes fired a blast of light from his D-Wheel that shot straight into Ruka's chest, causing her to scream in pain from the EXPAIN System. Hell-Eyes laughed like a hyena, sticking out his tongue mockingly. "Welcome to Hell!" Ruka's head dropped a bit as she grasped her chest, fragments of light from the blast still flickering around her.

**[Ruka's LP: 4000 - 2400]**

**[New Generation's SC: 5 - 1]**

"Dammit!" Rua cried, clenching his fist hard. "She lost nearly half her Life Points with Effect Damage alone!"

"But it's strange," Aki said, rubbing her hand under her chin. "Hell-Eyes could have not activated Silver Contrails and instead dealt 2400 points of damage, leaving Ruka with only 1600. Instead he chose to power up his Stygian Street Patrol. Why?"

"I'd say that's pretty obvious, Izayoi," Jack said, a smirk coming to his face. "Either he's far too arrogant or he's an idiot, but he fell for Ruka's bait!" Yusei nodded, a smile coming to his face as well. "We're about to find out," Yusei said.

A sudden smirk came to Ruka's lips as well, and she responded by flicking her wrist. "Trap Card, activate! Numinous Healer! This card activates when I take damage to my Life Points and then increases my Life by 1000!" Hell-Eyes scowled as the card resolved, casting a glow around Ruka's body.

**[Ruka's LP: 2400 - 3400]**

Ruka still took a blast from Skull Invitation, grunting a bit.

**[Ruka's LP: 3400 - 3100]**

"Well, well," Hell-Eyes said with a slight smirk, "I guess I shouldn't be that surprised that you came prepared for my Speed Spell Burn Strategy. In truth, that's a strategy meant for the fodder. I know it's gonna take a lot more to take care of a Team 5D's member!"

Somewhere in the audience, Emily of Team Mythology pointed to herself in confusion at the word "fodder".

"I suppose you deserve some praise," Hell-Eyes continued, shrugging. To himself, however, Hell-Eyes thought that she just confirmed his suspicions about her playing style. Grinning, Hell-Eyes' sunglasses caught a gleam of sunlight as he analyzed the second face-down card on her field. _"She's clearly luring me into a trap, and I intend to take the bait!" _he thought, turning to his Monster. _"That's why I powered you up!"_

"Here comes my Battle Phase! First," Hell-Eyes started, "I use Pirate Warrior to attack Power Tool Dragon!" The female warrior readied her weapons, aiming for the defending mechanical dragon. "Go! Because of the Continuous Trap, Pirate's Summit, all Pirate Monsters always have 100 Attack Points more than the battling opposing Monster during battle! Power Tool Dragon is in Defense Mode, but it still has 2700 Attack Points, so Pirate Warrior's Attack Power rises to 2800!"

**[Pirate Warrior's ATK: 2000 - 2800]**

**[Power Tool Dragon's DEF: 2500]**

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect!" Ruka cried just in time as the warrior approached. "By sending an Equip Spell equipped to this Monster to the Graveyard, I can negate its destruction in battle! I remove Speed Spell – Used Parts!"

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 2800 - 2200]**

**[Ruka's LP: 3100 - 2800]**

Ruka panted a bit from the pain of Skull Invitation, but retained her fierce expression.

"Then-" Hell-Eyes stopped for a second before finishing, suddenly laughing a bit. "I see. So that was your little plan, eh?" Hell-Eyes grunted, shaking his head. "Clever, alright. You managed to discover the major drawback to Keith's Pirate's Summit Trap Card in the heat of battle. Very clever." Hell-Eyes raised his hand as he continued. "While it's true it's a powerful card when dealing with powerful opponents, the effect also activates when attacking Monsters in Defense Position, as we saw last turn. In other words, if the Monster's Defense Power is higher than its Attack Power, even with the power up from Pirate's Summit, the Pirate Monsters won't be able to scratch the Defense Monster. In other words, I can't use Thousand Sunny to attack, or its 3000 Attack Points would fall down to 2300 and be unable to deal with Power Tool Dragon's 2500 Defense."

"Phew!" Rua breathed a sigh of relief and sank back in his seat. "Nice going there, Ruka! You're so smart!"

"But…" Yusei said suddenly, his face tightening. "She's not out of the woods just yet." His friends suddenly realized it, looking worried as they turned back toward the match.

"Impressive handy work there, girl," Hell-Eyes mocked, shrugging. "Still, you seem to have forgotten that I have one attack left, and it ain't no Pirate! It's good ol' Stygian Street Patrol! Truth is, I anticipated this, and that's the reason I used Silver Contrails earlier! My aim from the start was ridding the field of that pesky Power Tool Dragon! Go!" The motorcyclist from Hell pulled a wheelie as he aimed to run over the machine dragon.

**[Stygian Street Patrol's ATK: 2600]**

**[Power Tool Dragon's DEF: 2500]**

"Oh no!" Rua cried, grasping the side of his head. "Power Tool has no more Equip Speed Spells attached for her to remove! He's a goner!"

Ruka's smirk suddenly returned as she flipped up the other face-down card on her field just in time. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Spirits Defend!"

"What?!" Hell-Eyes cried, his brows raising in shock. "You mean you had another Trap from the start?!"

Ruka nodded, her smirk widening. "Yes. Spirits Defend! activates once per turn whenever my opponent's Monster attacks while I control a face-up Monster on the field! I can then Banish one Monster in my Graveyard in order to increase the Defense Power of the attacked Monster by the Defense Power of the Banished Monster until the End Phase!"

"Oh shit!" Hell-Eyes grunted, finally sweating for the first time. "It's too late to stop the attack!"

"The Monster I Banish is Jack's Twin Breaker from the Graveyard!" Ruka continued, the warrior disappearing into a ball of energy and entering into Power Tool Dragon's body. "Thus, Power Tool Dragon's Defense Power increases by Twin Breaker's 1600 Defense Points!"

**[Power Tool Dragon's DEF: 2500 - 4100]**

"Damn it!" Hell-Eyes roared as his weaker Monster bounced off Power Tool Dragon's mechanical body, Hell-Eyes feeling pain but his Monster remaining undestroyed. The older man screamed in agony as the EXPAIN System worked its usual damage.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 4000 - 2500]**

**[New Generation's SC: 1 - 0]**

Ruka also took another 300 damage, wincing.

**[Ruka's LP: 2800 - 2500]**

"Tch!" Hell-Eyes groaned, grumbling as he took a card from his hand. "I set one card face-down! Turn end! During the End Phase, Silver Contrails wears off and Stygian Street Patrol's Attack Power returns to normal. Also, due to Pirate's Summit's second effect, Pirate Warrior is destroyed and I take another 300 damage from Skull Invitation." The female pirate shattered, screaming like a bitch all the way.

**[Stygian Street Patrol's ATK: 2600 - 1600]**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 2500 - 2200]**

As Ruka and Hell-Eyes caught their breath, Rua and his teammates celebrated. "Yeah! Go get 'im, Ruka!" Rua shouted, forgetting his earlier pain of loss and just happy for his sister.

Watching in silence with Romero at her side, Lara seemed pleased with how things were going currently, seeing the two D-Wheelers zip past her.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Absolutely astounding!" <em>MC roared, spit flying across the announcer's booth. _"Ruka Heartlily managed to outsmart Hell-Eyes Shaun Daoshin! She is truly living up to her child prodigy title so far! How will Hell-Eyes retaliate?!"_

"_But wait!" _MP suddenly cut in, waving his microphone over his father's head toward the opposite end of the Dueling track. _"While we were focusing on Contestant Ruka, we seemed to have forgotten about our other contestants! It seems that Contestant Hartmann is already back up on the field on his D-Wheel, having entered into his turn!"_

Tatsuya frowned as he saw Fynn following him on the track. "You're still following me? I thought you were going to give up."

"Screw you!" Fynn said, making an obscene gesture with his arm. "I'm going to show you that no matter how many times you think you've beaten Urteil, we'll continue to rise again and again until we kill our target! My turn! DRAW!"

**[SC: Pride 10 / Judgment 1]**

**[Fynn's LP: 600]**

"I release Scrap Soldier to Advance Summon Scrap Golem!" Fynn said, slapping the card down and manifesting a much larger heap of junk resembling a fridge.

**[Scrap Golem: LV5/2300/1400] [Attack Position]**

"I then activate Scrap Golem's effect!" Fynn said with a shoot of his arm. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level Four or lower Scrap Monster from my Graveyard onto either player's side of the field! Now be reborn, Scrap Searcher…on Tatsuya Jounouchi's side of the field!"

"What?!" Tatsuya grunted, eyeing his field in shock as a small round object appeared with a spotlight attached to its top and middle cores.

**[Scrap Searcher: LV1/100/300] [Attack Position]**

"Shit…!" Tatsuya went pale suddenly as memories came flooding into his mind. "This is the same combo that did Jean in…!"

"Bingo!" Fynn cried, his eyes stretching and popping with veins. "Scrap Searcher's effect activates! When this Monster is Special Summoned, all non-Scrap Monsters on the controller's field are destroyed! Even that ridiculously OP as f!ck Red-Eyes Black Warrior of yours!"

Tatsuya shielded his face as his warrior bit the big one, its body and black flames exploding above him and sending him skidding across the track in pain. Still conscious, Tatsuya opened one eye in mid-slide on the track and gave a whip of his arm. "I won't be beaten the same was Jean was! I activate Red-Eyes Black Warrior's final effect! When this Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon up to three Warrior-Type Monsters from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard in face-up Attack Position!"

The last of Black Warrior's flames dissipated, leaving behind three new warriors to take its place alongside the still defending Little-Winguard.

**[Marauding Captain: LV3/1200/400]x2 [Attack Position]**

**[Gearfried the Iron Knight: LV4/1800/1600] [Attack Position]**

"Heh, that won't do you much good!" Fynn grinned, whipping out his finger. "Scrap Golem attacks Scrap Searcher!"

"Trap, activate!" Tatsuya interjected, raising a card of his own. "Nutrient Z! When I'm about to take 2000 or more Battle Damage, this card increases my Life by 4000 before Damage Calculation!" The small scrap creature was easily destroyed.

**[Tatsuya's LP: 7700 - 11700]**

**[Tatsuya's LP: 11700 - 9500]**

Fynn merely scoffed at this, wiping blood from his nose and spitting a red wad. "I set two cards and end my turn!"

There was sudden silence on Tatsuya's field suddenly as the teen placed his hand over his deck. Fynn raised an eyebrow as his behavior. "Did you go insane or something? Did the pressure that you can't possibly beat me finally get to you?!"

"Nothing is what it seems."

Fynn cocked his head to the side at Tatsuya's sudden declaration. "Huh?! You still going on with that shit?! I think I proved to you that even if nothing is what it seems, you still can't change your death!"

"No, Urteil, you're the one who doesn't get it," Tatsuya said, his eyes flashing wildly as he swiped a card off his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Pride 9 / Judgment 2]**

**[Tatsuya's LP: 9500]**

"I've been waiting this entire Duel for this moment," Tatsuya said, his eyes suddenly hardening. "I've endured intense pain, endangered everyone here, and possibly even scarred my own body permanently, but it was all worth it for my final, true plan."

"True plan?" Fynn repeated, veins popping out of his forehead. "I'm so sick of your bullshit!" Fynn raged, his face turning red with fury. "There _is_ no plan! You're just trying to buy time to prevent your death by playing more of your mind games!"

"Oh, I've been buying time alright," Tatsuya said with a smirk, "but not the way you think. Literally everything in this entire match…that includes all the previous Duels and the sacrifices of Moki and Hikari…have been for this moment. The moment where I take the head of Fynn Hartmann on live television, severely damaging the morale of Urteil!"

Fynn's anger softened a bit into a far darker, silent bloodlust. "I've had enough. I'm going to cut you up on live television to declare Urteil's dominance when I'm through with you."

"You still haven't figured it out?" Tatsuya continued, ignoring the older man's taunting. "I explained to you that my deck is a Troll Deck. In other words, literally everything I play has no meaning other than to throw you off. This entire Duel, you've been focusing your attention on the other strategies I've played such as Jinzo, stealing Forbidden Zone, Red-Eyes Black Synchron, and Red-Eyes Black Warrior. Everything up until now has played nearly in the palm of my hand, all to lead to you destroying Black Warrior so I could get three Warriors out onto the field…for my final combo that will finish your life right here and now!" Tatsuya raised his finger, pointing it toward Fynn. "After all, I knew you'd be stupid enough to use that same trick you used on Jean against me, despite me having already analyzed it and anticipated it."

"You're full of shit!" Fynn roared, but Tatsuya's smirk wouldn't waver.

"Whether I'm lying or not… Let's let you decide that on your own! I activate the ninth effect of Final Speed World!"

Fynn's eyes immediately went wide. "Ninth effect…?! Shit…! I forgot all about that…!"

"That's right," Tatsuya grinned, pressing the button on his D-Wheel. "By removing nine Speed Counters, the player can add any card of their choice from their deck into their hand." Tatsuya immediately slid to a stop on the track as his Speed Counters hit zero, stirring up a cloud of dust in the process.

**[Pride's SC: 9 - 0]**

As he held up the card he added into his hand, Tatsuya remained smirking as he turned toward the Warriors on his field. "Time for you to meet my _true_ trump card! I release my two Marauding Captains and my Gearfried the Iron Knight in order to Advance Summon the God of Lightning!"

Fynn's eyes went wide as a sudden bolt of lightning struck down onto the field from literally out of nowhere, destroying the three Monsters and manifesting a shadow in their place.

"Gilford the Lightning!"

Appearing from within the electrical current was a bulky warrior slightly bigger than the usual Warrior-Type, but not nearly as threatening as the previous Synchro Monsters…at least at first glance. As Fynn stared into the warrior's white eyes, he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

**[Gilford the Lightning: LV8/2800/1400]**

"Now's the time, Gilford!" Tatsuya cried, shooting his arm forward. "Destroy all his Monsters on the field!"

"WHAT!?" Fynn cried as the warrior sent an electrical blast crashing down onto his D-Wheel. "Dammit!"

Fynn's entire face popped with veins as he looked angrier than he'd been in the tournament so far. "You goddamn little insect! Don't think you'll kill me off that easily! I activate the Trap Card, Destruct Potion!" Tatsuya growled as Hades appeared on the field, casting a spell over Scrap Golem that caused the creature to blow up. "This card destroys one Monster on my field to increase my Life by that Monster's Attack Power! If you're going to destroy my Monster, I'll do it myself!"

**[Fynn's LP: 600 - 2900]**

Panting, Fynn glared over at Gilford, whose body glowed with electrical discharge. "But how did he do that…?"

"It's simple," Tatsuya explained through Fynn's side view mirror. "If you release three Monsters to Advance Summon Gilford the Lightning, his effect destroys all Monsters on my opponent's side of the field! This was my true aim from the moment Team Pride began their first Duel an hour ago! All so I could leave you open for the final blow that will end your miserable life! Even if you destroyed your Monster yourself, the result is the same!"

"Not quite!" Fynn cried, his eyes stretching with murderous intent. "Your Gilford the Lightning only has 2800 Attack Points! Thanks to my Trap, my current Life is 2900! You won't be able to take me-"

Before Fynn could even finish speaking, Gilford the Lightning suddenly appeared before him in a flash of lightning. Fynn barely had enough time to widen his eyes just as the warrior slashed his blade across his chest.

"Lightning Blade!"

Fynn screamed as electrical currents passed through his body, discharging out through his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. Smoke escaped through his now singed body as he barely managed to keep from crashing on the track.

**[Fynn's LP: 2900 - 100]**

**[Judgment's SC: 2 - 0]**

"Just shut up already," Tatsuya growled, pointing toward his injured opponent. "If I can't beat you this turn, I'll just attack you quickly so I can get to my next turn already! Because there isn't a thing you can do! I set three cards and end my turn!" Looking fierce, Tatsuya slid his three cards into his Duel Disk, their images appearing out on the track.

Tatsuya, panting hard from overexertion, closely scanned over both his and Fynn's fields. At this point, although disappointed that he was unable to end the Duel in the current turn, Tatsuya was completely confident that he would win. He just set the Quick-Play Spell, Scapegoat, to defend himself with four Sheep Tokens if Fynn managed to get through Gilford and Little-Winguard, and the Trap Chasm of Spikes that would destroy the attacking Monster and deal damage to Fynn equal to a fourth of the Monster's Attack Power in the case Fynn managed to overpower him. With only 100 Life Points remaining, even the weakest Monster would likely finish him off through this effect alone. The other set card he had was the Counter Trap, Destruction Jammer. if Fynn activated a card destroying effect, this card would let Tatsuya discard one card in order to negate it. In his hand, he had Giant Trunade to clear the Spell/Trap Card Zone in case Fynn set a Trap for him, and finally The Warrior Returning Alive in case he needs to bring a particular Warrior-Type Monster back to his hand. Even if Fynn went back on his word and Synchro Summoned, it would be useless to Tatsuya.

Tatsuya felt a bit dizzy, the effects of his own injuries finally taking their toll. His vision began to blur a bit, but he forced a wide grin regardless. "Finally," he mumbled, sweat dripping down his face. "It took a while, but I finally managed to accomplish my true goal…"

Feeling pain himself, Fynn slowly raised his arm, his eyes empty. "During your End Phase, I'll activate the Trap Card, Imperial Iron Wall!"

As the card began to glow, Tatsuya felt a rumble beneath his D-Wheel, jerking his head downward. "What?" Surrounding the entire charred Dueling track rose several massive steel gates that completely blocked out the sun above, casting a shadow over the entire stadium.

Ruka and Hell-Eyes had temporarily stopped their Duel to see how the other ongoing Duel ended, knowing full well that it was about to reach its climax. Upon seeing the massive gate rising, Ruka suddenly looked disturbed as a bad feeling ate away at her gut.

The members of Team 5D's muttered not a single word, but looked equally disturbed, as if they also sensed a bad omen. Several people throughout the stadium stopped what they were doing when the gates caught their attention, including Lara who was standing along the side, Jophiel who was walking up the long stairs toward the top of the bleachers, and the remaining members of Team New Generation.

Noticing Ruka's discomfort, Hell-Eyes finally addressed her. "It's no use getting distracted by them, you know." This caught the girl's attention, who swung back in her seat to meet the man's eyes. "I'm well aware that you have a strong desire to defeat Urteil, but that's not going to happen unless you can defeat me here and now."

"I know that," Ruka said sternly, narrowing her eyes. "It's not that I'm not taking our Duel seriously, but I have a strong feeling that I need to witness this final turn. I can't explain it, but…it's like I can't concentrate on our Duel anymore until I see what happens between those two."

"Hmph," Hell-Eyes grunted, itching his ear with his pinky finger as he followed her on the track. "How noble. Well, I have to admit that I'm also curious, so let's wait and see what happens for the moment."

In the Team Judgment pit booth, the only members currently present—Jafar and Jonas—watched silently with their arms folded against their chests. In the Team Royalty pit booth, Etzel scoffed and waved his hand sarcastically. "I can't believe Fynn's being forced to use _that_ combo. How pathetic!"

"It's testimony to how strong this Tatsuya Jounouchi fellow is," Murdock said with a laugh. "Honestly, he would make a fine test subject for me. I'm rather curious about that power he displayed earlier." Misaki watched her master from behind him silently, gripping the side of her arm uncomfortably. Anselm also fidgeted in his seat, looking as if he also really wanted to get the Duel over with already.

Tatsuya began to sweat a bit as the iron walls around him finally settled in place, the dust settling around him. "Imperial Iron Wall… A Trap Card that prevents all cards from being Banished… But why play a card like that now? I just don't get it…"

A smirk coming to his face, Fynn ignored Tatsuya and proceeded to swipe a card off his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: Judgment 1 / Pride 1]**

**[Fynn's LP: 100]**

"Very nice… Very nice!" Fynn said, veins popping out all over his face as he grinned like a mad man. "To actually piss me off this much takes a lot of work! I haven't used this combo since my good ol' days back in that shithole we used to live in during the war! Be honored that you've gotten me to remember it!"

"What are you babbling on and on about?" Tatsuya moaned, cocking his head. "We're both exhausted. You should know there's not a thing you can do, and this card won't help you either. Just let me finish you off already so we can both move on!"

"On the contrary," Fynn gloated, his eyes narrowing gleefully, "the real fun's only just getting started! I'll be sure to pay back every ounce of pain you gave me and ten times that much!" Tatsuya gritted his teeth, obviously getting fed up with listening to the man. "First, I activate Speed Spell – Overboost to gain four Speed Counters!" Fynn's D-Wheel immediately sped up, surpassing Tatsuya on the track.

**[Judgment's SC: 1 - 5]**

"I then activate Final Speed World! By removing three of my Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand!"

**[Judgment's SC: 5 - 2]**

"Come to me, Cannon Soldier!"

Appearing in a burst of light was a purple, yellow, and green machine warrior with a cannon attached to its back.

**[Cannon Soldier: LV4/1400/1300] [Attack Position]**

"I then Normal Summon Scrap Chimera in Attack Mode!" Fynn continued, now joined by a mechanical lion with the body of a horse, the wings of an eagle, and a snake tail. The machine made a scraping sound in place of a roar.

**[Scrap Chimera: LV4/1700/500] [Attack Position]**

"Then Scrap Chimera's effect activates!" Fynn declared with a raise of his hand. "When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon from my Graveyard one Scrap Tuner Monster! Arise and be reborn, Scrap Beast!" The metal wolf rose from the dirt, pulled up from the grave by the Chimera's snake tail.

**[Scrap Beast: LV4/1600/1400] [Attack Position]**

Fynn's smirk remained as his three Monsters followed alongside him out on the track. Seeing this, Tatsuya sighed and heaved a tired shrug. "The way this scenario's shaping up," he started, "you'll have to go back on your word to Synchro Summon. But it'll still be useless."

Fynn merely laughed at this, his voice cracking due to the previous damage he suffered. "I admit you put in your best work and even managed to severely harm my body twice. For that alone, I'd say you even surpassed Jean of Team Unicorn. However, despite all your best efforts, I won't go back on my word! I said I wouldn't Synchro Summon in this Duel against the likes of you, and I intend to keep it that way! The three Monsters on the field aren't here for a Synchro Summon!"

"Huh?" Tatsuya raised an eyebrow, no longer amused by his opponent but merely fed up. "If you aren't using those Monsters for a Synchro Summon, what exactly do you plan to do against Gilford the Lighting? You can't even destroy Little-Winguard with them." Tatsuya paused for a moment, observing Cannon Soldier and suddenly remembering its effect. "So that's it, huh? By releasing your other two Monsters and Cannon Soldier itself, you can deal me a total of 1500 damage with its effect. I hate to break it to you, but that won't help you."

"You're missing the most important part," Fynn said, a devilish grin coming to his face. "You're right on the money about my strategy, but I don't plan to release my Scrap Monsters or even Cannon Soldier. No, I have another guy who fits that role!" Tatsuya looked on in confusion as Fynn gave a whip of his arm. "When I have a Tuner Monster face-up on my field, I can Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard!"

Tatsuya and the on looking Duelists were mystified as the tiny buck-toothed hedgehog with bolts sticking out if its back scurried along on the track before sitting obediently out in midair.

**[Quillbolt Hedgehog: LV2/800/800] [Defense Position]**

"Quillbolt Hedgehog?" Tatsuya repeated, rubbing his forehead in confusion. "When did you even get that card into your Graveyard?"

"That's Yusei's Monster!" Rua said, placing his hand on the table in front of him. "But if he's not planning to use it for a Synchro Summon, what is he gonna use it for?"

"Heh," Fynn chuckled, laughing a bit. "I discarded this card a while back with Speed Spell – Dark Core. That was my true purpose for using that card back then! You aren't the only one who can think ahead in a match, boy!"

"Fine," Tatsuya growled, rolling his eyes a bit as he eyed Fynn through his mirror. "But that doesn't suddenly mean you're going to win with some weak hedgehog!"

"You really think so?" Fynn responded, his eyes narrowing excitedly.

It was at this moment when Yusei suddenly went pale, his eyes going blank as the true meaning behind this move came to light. Owning Quillbolt Hedgehog himself, it was only natural that he would understand faster than anyone. Being familiar with Yusei's beaver as they were, the remaining members of Team 5D's realized Fynn's strategy one after another.

"This is bad!" Yusei panicked, rising from his seat and knocking his chair over. "If we don't get Tatsuya out of there, he's in serious danger!"

Fynn happened to hear Yusei say this and began laughing like a mad man. "It's too late! Tatsuya Jounouchi's life is already long gone! Because I release Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to activate the effect of Cannon Soldier!" Tatsuya glanced up from his D-Wheel to see the beaver get sucked inside Cannon Soldier's cannon, disappearing into a white energy. "By releasing a Monster on the field, Cannon Soldier inflicts 500 points of damage to my opponent's Life Points! Fire!"

The cannon discharged, blasting Tatsuya through the stomach, causing him to grovel over in pain.

**[Tatsuya's LP: 9500 - 9000]**

Tatsuya growled, ignoring the pain to glare up at Fynn through narrowed, murderous eyes. "I told you it was useless! Even if you damage me, it'll take you a ton of Monsters to reduce my Life Points to zero!"

Fynn started laughing again, his voice reaching levels of insanity. "You still haven't figured it out yet, huh?! Take a long, hard look at the iron walls surrounding us!"

"So what of it?" Tatsuya asked, getting annoyed as he followed Fynn's finger to his side. "As long as Imperial Iron Wall remains face-up on the field, no Monsters can be Banished! How does that help you right now?!"

Fynn cackled again, clapping his hands together joyfully. "Man, for someone so smart you're pretty f!cking stupid right now! Maybe the damage ruined your brain? Well, let me break it down for you! See, under normal circumstances, Quillbolt Hedgehog is Banished after being revived via its effect and then being sent to the Graveyard. However, because Monsters can't be Banished because of Imperial Iron Wall, Quillbolt Hedgehog has no choice but to go back to the Graveyard!"

Tatsuya finally realized what Fynn was getting at, his eyes going wide. "Then…!"

"_Now_ you finally get it!" Fynn laughed, raising his finger obnoxiously. "Yes! I can then revive Quillbolt Hedgehog with its effect because I have a Tuner Monster on the field! Then I can release him yet again for another Cannon Soldier blast!" Just like before, the hedgehog was sucked into Cannon Soldier's cannon. "And fire!" Tatsuya received another shot, this one near his heart.

**[Tatsuya's LP: 9000 - 8500]**

Tatsuya's eyes rolled back in his head as the force of the impact jerked him forward.

"Get it yet?" Fynn asked, sticking out his tongue. "As long as Imperial Iron Wall remains in play, this endless loop cannot be stopped! Slowly! Oh, so f!cking slowly! You'll feel a sharp pain in your chest at first that will slowly but surely reach your internal organs! Continuous with no chance for you to even catch your breath, let alone recover! You'll be slowly tortured to death here within these iron walls!" Fynn's eyes went bloodshot as he raised both his arms up.

The event repeated itself, with Tatsuya once again being shot, this time in his neck. The teen's eyes went white, unable to even react in time.

"Scream in agony! Squirm! Hate! Then die!"

In his mind, Tatsuya knew that none of his cards would be able to help him escape this situation. It was truly an endless loop. A magnificent One Turk Kill! As much as Tatsuya despised this man, as much pain as he was in, he couldn't help but appreciate such a clever strategy. These were his thoughts as he was fired upon multiple times.

**[Tatsuya's LP: 7500 - 7000]**

Fynn continued to laugh it up, practically drooling at the mouth with ecstasy. "I really should thank you for increasing your Life Points all the way to 9000! You're at 7000, now, which means we've still got 14 shots left! Fire! FIRE! _FIRE_!"

Tatsuya was knocked off his D-Wheel eventually, rolling around on the ground as the maniac continued to relentlessly fire upon him.

**[Tatsuya's LP: 4000 - 3500]**

**[Tatsuya's LP: 3500 - 3000]**

Still cackling, Fynn could hear Yusei and friends banging against the iron walls, screaming for him to stop. "It's no use, phags! Thanks to the EXPAIN System, those walls are as real as they come! You'll have to climb over them to get inside, and by then it'll be too late! Tatsuya Jounouchi's already down to his final breath!"

The entire stadium once again fell into dead silence as they witnessed yet another tragedy unfold before their eyes. Crawling across the ground, Tatsuya received the final attack that ended it all. Cannon Soldier discharged one last time, blasting the floored teen atop his head, causing him to spit up more blood to join the puddle forming behind him.

**[Tatsuya's LP: 500 - 0]**

Fynn continued to laugh into the sky, tilting his head back as the walls around him started returning to the dirt and his Monsters vanished.

Every present Duelist stared in horror as they saw Tatsuya's bloodied form lying there, barely conscious as he crawled through the dirt. Yusei and the others were screaming and running toward them, but Tatsuya could no longer hear their words. Despite his body going numb and the wetness of his own blood seeping into his skin, Tatsuya lifted his head to stare up at the still laughing Fynn with a weakened grin on his pale, sweaty, dirt-covered face.

"_Look at you standing their laughing like you just won or something," _Tatsuya thought to himself, his grin widening as his consciousness began to fade. _"You're that excited just because you beat me in a Duel? You damned fool… You haven't even realized yet…what I've done to you. I'll be the one with the last laugh, Fynn Hartmann…"_

With those final thoughts, Tatsuya fell face flat against the dirt, completely losing consciousness.

Though Fynn did not realize it at this time, within the wound on his stomach he suffered from Red-Eyes Black Warrior's attack earlier in the Duel, a discoloration was already starting to occur; his charred skin was starting to turn ice blue along the edges of the wound. Lost in his ecstasy as he was, Fynn could barely even notice the intense pain his own body was emitting.

Tatsuya's loss finally settled in upon those in the stadium, but it was Ruka who seemed affected the most. As Hell-Eyes shook his head and mumbled something under his breath, Ruka looked down in horror at her trembling hands, her eyes wide with fear.

* * *

><p>ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shouldering the pride of her brother and her fallen allies, Ruka faces the harsh reality of Tatsuya's defeat while attempting to find the courage to fight on. The last hope for Team 5D's rests on Ruka's shoulders! To be continued in Chapter 55: "Beauty and the Beast"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi<strong>

**Duel Writing: hearow2 (Team Pride vs. Team Judgment), GoldenUmi (Team 5D's vs. Team New Generation)**

**Character Designs: GoldenUmi, Halo, Aman1216, ZeroSaber**

* * *

><p><strong>Key Cards<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Jinzo (Pyshco Shocker) **

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Machine/Effect**

**2400/1500**

**Trap Cards, and their effects on the field, cannot be activated. Negate all Trap Card effects on the field.**

**Scrap Beast**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Tuner**

**1600/1300**

**If this face-up Defense Position card is targeted for an attack, at the end of the Battle Phase: Destroy this card. If this card is destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" card and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Scrap" monster in your Graveyard, except "Scrap Beast"; add that target to your hand.**

**Graverobber**

**Trap**

**Select 1 card form your opponent's Graveyard; Until the end of your next turn, you can use the card as your own, then the card is returned to your opponent's Graveyard.**

**Note: The effect here is more similar to the anime/manga effect, as I don't particularly like how the English TCG handled it and taking 2000 LP as damage with only 4000 LP is too much.**

**Arduous Decision**

**Spell**

**Pick up the top 2 cards of your Deck and have your opponent select 1 of them at random. If it is a Monster Card, you can Special Summon it and add the other card to your hand. If not, send both cards to the Graveyard.**

**Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Red-Eyes Black Dragon)**

**DARK**

**Dragon**

**Level 7**

**2400/2000**

**Swordsman of Landstar**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Warrior**

**500/1200**

**Ground Capture**

**Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Halve any Battle Damage you would take from that attack. If you take 1000 or more Battle Damage from this attack, draw 1 card.**

**Red-Eyes Black Synchron (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**DARK**

**Level 10**

**Dragon/Synchro/Tuner**

**3000/2500**

**1 "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" + 1 Tuner Monster.**

**This card's name is treated as "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". This card gains 500 ATK for every Warrior-Type and Dragon-Type Monster in either player's Graveyards. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" from your hand, deck or Graveyard.**

**Graceful Charity**

**Spell**

**Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.**

**Sakuretsu Armor**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; destroy that target.**

**Morphing Jar**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Rock/Effect**

**700/600**

**FLIP: Both players discard their entire hands, then draw 5 cards.**

**Speed Spell – Dark Core**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate when you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Discard 1 card. Banish 1 face-up monster.**

**Scrap Soldier**

**EARTH**

**Level 5**

**Warrior/Tuner**

**2100/700**

**This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Scrap" monster. If this face-up Defense Position card is selected as an attack target, destroy this card at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" card and sent to the Graveyard, you can select 1 "Scrap" monster in your Graveyard, except "Scrap Soldier", and add it to your hand.**

**Descending Lost Star**

**Trap**

**Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. Its effect is negated, its Level is reduced by 1 and its DEF becomes 0. Its battle position cannot be changed.**

**Attack Gainer**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Warrior/Tuner**

**If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material Monster, select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. The selected opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK until the End Phase.**

**Angel Lift (TCG: Graceful Revival)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Select 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.**

**Jutte Knight (TCG: Jutte Fighter)**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Warrior/Tuner**

**700/900**

**Once per turn, you can change 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Defense Position.**

**Red-Eyes Black Warrior (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**DARK**

**Level 12**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**3500/3000**

**1 "Red-Eyes Black Synchron" + 2 Tuner Warrior-Type Monsters**

**This card can by Synchro Summoned during your opponent's turn if you have the necessary requirements listed on this card. This card's name is treated as "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Pay 1000 Life Points (each time) to target 1 card from your Extra Deck and Banish it; Add the ATK of the Banished monster to the ATK of this card until the End Phase of the turn. When this card deals Battle Damage to your opponent during the Battle Phase, increase your Life Points by the total amount of damage they lost. When you take Battle Damage, halve the amount of damage you would have lost. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon 3 Warrior-Type monsters from your hand, Deck or Graveyard in face-up Attack Position.**

**Enchanted Javelin**

**Trap**

**Increase your Life Points by the ATK of 1 opponent's attacking monster.**

**Deformer Ti-Gear (Created by Aman126)**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**2200/1700**

**1 "Deformer" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monster(s)**

**This card gains one of the following effects according to this card's battle position: ● Attack Position: This card is treated as a Beast-Type. This card gains 500 ATK when attacking. ● Defense Position: Once per turn, you can search your deck for 1 Level 4 or lower "Deformer" card and add it to your hand.**

**Deformer Equality (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**LV? **

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**?/0**

**1 "Deformer" Tuner + 1 Machine-Type monster**

**When Synchro Summoning this monster, this monster's Level is equal to the total of the Synchro Material monsters you select on your field. The ATK of this monster is equal to the ATK of one of your opponent's monsters on the field you select. **

**Thousand Sunny (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**WATER**

**Level 7**

**Machine/Effect**

**3000/3000**

**Special Summon 1 "Merry Token" [WATER/Machine/LV1/100/100] once per turn. These tokens cannot be destroyed and they cannot attack. When using a "Merry Token" as material for a Synchro Summon, change its level if needed.**

**Power Tool Dragon**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**2300/2500**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead.**

**Stygian Street Patrol**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1600/1200**

**When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard x 100. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Fiend-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from your hand.**

**Speed Spell - Silver Contrails**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate while you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Increase the ATK of 1 face-up monster you control by 1000 points until the End Phase of this turn.**

**Numinous Healer**

**Trap**

**You can only activate this card when you take damage to your Life Points. Increase your Life Points by 1000 points. Also, increase your Life Points by 500 points for each "Numinous Healer" card in your Graveyard.**

**Spirits Defend! (Created by sith50)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Once per turn, if an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control a monster; Banish 1 monster in your Graveyard and select the attacked monster; increase the attacked monster's DEF by the DEF of the banished Monster until the End Phase.**

**Scrap Golem**

**EARTH**

**Level 5**

**Rock/Effect**

**2300/1400**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 Level 4 or lower "Scrap" monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it to either player's side of the field.**

**Scrap Searcher**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**100/300**

**When a "Scrap" monster you control, except "Scrap Searcher", is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while this card is in the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned, destroy all face-up monsters you control, except "Scrap" monsters.**

**Marauding Captain**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1200/400**

**Your opponent cannot target face-up Warrior-Type monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.**

**Gearfried the Iron Knight**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1800/1600**

**When an Equip Card(s) is equipped to this card: Destroy the Equip Card(s).**

**Nutrient Z**

**Trap**

**This card can only be activated during your opponent's Damage Step. During this turn, if you take Battle Damage of 2000 points or more, increase your Life Points by 4000 points before the damage is subtracted from your Life Points.**

**Gilford the Lightning**

**LIGHT**

**Level 8**

**Warrior/Effect**

**2800/1400**

**You can Tribute 3 monsters to Tribute Summon (but not Set) this card. If you do: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.**

**Destruction Potion**

**Trap**

**Select 1 monster you control. Destroy it, and gain Life Points equal to its ATK.**

**Scapegoat**

**Quick-Play**

**Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Beast-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Set).**

**Chasm of Spikes**

**Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to 1/4 of that monster's ATK.**

**Destruction Jammer**

**Counter Trap**

**Discard 1 card. Negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect that destroys a monster(s) on the field, and destroy that card.**

**Giant Trunade**

**Spell**

**Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand.**

**The Warrior Returning Alive**

**Spell**

**Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.**

**Imperial Iron Wall**

**Continuous Trap**

**Cards cannot be banished.**

**Cannon Soldier**

**DARK **

**Level 4**

**You can Tribute 1 monster; inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**Scrap Chimera**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**1700/500**

**This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Scrap" monster and all the other Synchro Material Monsters must also be "Scrap" monsters. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 "Scrap" Tuner monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it.**

**Quillbolt Hedgehog **

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Effect**

**800/800**

**If you control a face-up Tuner monster: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thanks for everyone who has continued reading up until now. I started this story in November 2011 and was planning about half a year before that. It is not 2014 and the first tournament arc is coming to a close very soon at long last. Some of the duels have been entertaining, but at times I know they've been drawn out. Whatever your opinion is, that will be coming to an end soon as I work to enter a new, fresh feeling for the story, including a reboot of sorts that will continue the story in a Part II, starting fresh from chapter 1 while starting a new, highly anticipated storyline. That's still a ways off, but it's coming.

I've had my ups and downs while writing, and very recently one of my writing partners has pretty much abandoned ship. It's fine and all, if a bit disappointing, but that's life. People come and go. Truth be told, the original story I planned out has greatly evolved with some new ideas that have both helped and cluttered my original outline. As I work towards a Part II reboot coming probably early 2015 (as the story progresses toward that point), I am also working to sort through my plans, omit certain plot points, add certain plot points, and greatly shift events around for the best possible experience. This story was originally mine and while I have adapted many great ideas from a few people who no longer have the time or interest in continuing to work with me, I am hereby taking the helm on my own again, and I hope to salvage the ruins and make them into something far better than originally planned.

With that said, I hope those who have read up until now continue to enjoy the story as the plot truly progresses more than ever before.


	55. Beauty and the Beast

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 55: "Beauty and the Beast"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. After being on the sidelines for many of the previous Duels and learning the terrible strength the ten members of Urteil possess, Yusei and his friends have found new resolve to defeat the organization and avenge those D-Wheelers who fell in the previous Duels.<em>

_After Rua lost his match against "Pirate" Keith of Team New Generation, Ruka begins her match against the ferocious, merciless "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin. Hell-Eyes utilized his burn strategy using Final Speed World, but Ruka's Life Recovery strategy neutralized most of the damage. However, Hell-Eyes quickly revealed that his true aim was Power Tool Dragon, and he unleashed his attack against it._

_But just then…_

Ruka's smirk suddenly returned as she flipped up the other face-down card on her field just in time. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Spirits Defend! Spirits Defend! activates once per turn whenever my opponent's Monster attacks while I control a face-up Monster on the field! I can then Banish one Monster in my Graveyard in order to increase the Defense Power of the attacked Monster by the Defense Power of the Banished Monster until the End Phase!"

"Oh shit!" Hell-Eyes grunted, finally sweating for the first time. "It's too late to stop the attack!"

"The Monster I Banish is Jack's Twin Breaker from the Graveyard!" Ruka continued, the warrior disappearing into a ball of energy and entering into Power Tool Dragon's body. "Thus, Power Tool Dragon's Defense Power increases by Twin Breaker's 1600 Defense Points!"

**[Power Tool Dragon's DEF: 2500 - 4100]**

"Damn it!" Hell-Eyes roared as his weaker Monster bounced off Power Tool Dragon's mechanical body, Hell-Eyes feeling pain but his Monster remaining undestroyed. The older man screamed in agony as the EXPAIN System worked its usual damage.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 4000 - 2500]**

**[New Generation's SC: 1 - 0]**

Ruka also took another 300 damage, wincing.

**[Ruka's LP: 2800 - 2500]**

_Across from them, Tatsuya of Team Pride battled to avenge his fallen comrades against the General Commander of Urteil, Fynn Hartmann of Team Judgment. Just as Tatsuya unleashed one ruthless attack after another and severely injuring Fynn, his opponent pulled a trick of his own utilizing the basic effects of Canon Soldier, Imperial Iron Wall, and Quillbolt Hedgehog._

"_Now_ you finally get it!" Fynn laughed, raising his finger obnoxiously. "Yes! I can then revive Quillbolt Hedgehog with its effect because I have a Tuner Monster on the field! Then I can release him yet again for another Cannon Soldier blast!"

"Scream in agony! Squirm! Hate! Then die!"

oooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fynn continued to laugh like a mad man as Tatsuya's body hit the dirt face-down like a sack of sand, stirring up a cloud of dust around the dirt track as Ruka and Hell-Eyes drove by. As Tatsuya's unconscious, bleeding body entered Ruka's vision, her eyes widened in horror and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"JOUNOUCHI-_SAN_!"

Even Hell-Eyes seemed a bit disturbed, pushing his sunglasses up a bit with his pointer finger while wearing a deep scowl. "Those bastards just do whatever they want, as usual. No regard for human life."

"_Uh oh!" _the MC screamed into his mic. _"Despite his best efforts, Tatsuya Jounouchi of Team Pride has been utterly defeated by Team Judgment's leader, Fynn Hartmann!" _

"_With this," _the MP began, _"Team Pride has officially lost three out of five matches! Therefore, Team Judgment is the winner and will advance to the Semi-Finals!" _MP's tone quickly softened, filled with worry as he spoke again. _"Now will someone please call an ambulance!? No, they should be here already after the previous slaughters! Why do these Duelists continue to-"_

The speakers were abruptly cut off by MC, who knew his son was once again—understandably so—losing his composure in the face of these tragedies.

With the Duel over, Imperial Iron Wall began to disintegrate, allowing the remaining members of Team 5D's to run through the digital dust toward where Tatsuya was bleeding out. Aki looked horrified, quickly catching the concern of her friends.

"Aki, what's wrong?" Yusei asked, concern filling his voice. Narrowing his eyes, Yusei knew that Aki's Psychic powers gave her the ability to see things he and the rest of his team couldn't. For her to act this horrified at Tatsuya's injuries despite the many injuries Duelists received before this, he knew Tatsuya's situation must be that much direr in comparison.

"This isn't good…!" the doctor managed through her pants as she ran ahead of the group to lift Tatsuya off the ground. "He's received wounds in countless vital organs…! Here…! Here, too…! And even here…!" Aki's face went pale as she gently examined Tatsuya's mutilated form, seeing the life energy around his body beginning to dim and fade. "The way he is now, he won't last even another few minutes for the medical team to cross the tracks, let alone the trip to the hospital…!"

Aki immediately froze in place, a feeling of great distress consuming her mind and soul. As she confirmed in her mind the seriousness of the situation, Aki found herself split between duty to her friends and her duty as a Psychic doctor. Closing her eyes for a fraction of a second and wavering for even less than that, Aki shot her eyes open with determination like never before. Aki's aura erupted from her body, emitting a green-blue light that casted a neon glow over the group. She then raised her palms above Tatsuya's chest, placed her left over her right, and formed a small blue orb of energy that slowly made its way down into the teen's heart.

Words were no longer needed. Looking away, Jack merely placed his hands in his pocket and turned back toward the exit leading out into the side rail in the outer section of the track. "Let's go." Yusei nodded firmly, giving Aki one final glance before following the King. This left Rua still standing behind a kneeling Aki. "Big Sis Aki…"

"I'm sorry, Rua," Aki said, keeping her eyes on Tatsuya's body, which now lit up as well. "As much as I want to be here to watch Ruka's match, I can't ignore someone dying before my eyes. I'm going to have to tag along with the medical crew to stabilize this young man's life as long as possible before they begin surgery. I know you're disappointed, but I know you also understand deep down."

Rua averted his eyes, glancing toward where his sister was riding alongside Hell-Eyes out on the track. Ruka met his eyes, nodding firmly before turning around the corner. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Rua's brows narrowed as he turned toward Aki's back. "Of course I understand, Aki. Helping people is what you do best. But don't worry." A smile came to the green-haired man's face, and he raised a thumbs-up. "Ruka's definitely going to win!"

Though she didn't turn toward Rua, Aki had a smile of her own. She simply nodded, saying nothing more as the young man turned and ran toward where Yusei and Jack were walking. As the three 5D's members were passing through the fence splitting the track from the outer side rail, the medical team were just arriving on the scene carrying a stretcher. Though a few of them seemed baffled by what Aki was doing, they quickly got over it and helped lift Tatsuya into the stretcher to be taken toward their ambulance parked outside the stadium. Aki ran alongside them, continuing her treatment on Tatsuya.

Fynn continued grinning triumphantly as he finally drove off of the track toward where his other team members were sitting. Watching the older man from in front of the bleachers, Lara seemed unusually gloomy as she let her zombie plushie Romero drop to her side. "I don't get it, Romero, but for some reason I feel like ripping that man's face off and shoving it down his throat."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Ruka's hands were trembling viciously as she attempted to recollect herself, sweat dripping down the side of her face. "I've…got to pull myself together… No matter what happened, I have to continue this Duel and defeat Hell-Eyes…!"<p>

Seeing Ruka's hesitation, Hell-Eyes pulled up right beside her and gave her a hard ram against one of the white wings of her pink and white Pegasus-shaped D-Wheel. This naturally snapped her out of his, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Aright, enough feeling pity over there, girly!" Hell-Eyes grunted, a wide grin on his face. "Just like I said, I allowed you to watch the end of their Duel, but now that it's over, I've got a score to settle with you!"

Ruka turned her head to glare hard at Hell-Eyes through her side mirror, her eyes narrowing.

"Heh!" Hell-Eyes chuckled, revving his engine a bit. "What's with the death glare? Keith said this to your older brother already, but this is a test of not only your skill, but your composure on the battlefield!" Hell-Eyes raised an arm as he continued. "If you and your friends are really serious about going up against Urteil, you'll have to be willing to risk your lives and step over the corpses of your fallen comrades in order to defeat your enemy and fulfill your mission! If you can't do that, you deserve to just lose to me here and now and go home crying!"

Ruka attempted to glare back, but caught her bottom lip quivering a bit. She reflexively brought her hand to her mouth to cover it, but quickly withdrew it when she realize her hand was shaking even more than her lip.

"Man, look at you!" Hell-Eyes cried, slapping his hand against his forehead in disgust. "What the hell is a shaking beauty like you doing here in the first place, huh?! _You_, a little cheerleader on vacation from some rich college? You're gonna fight against the top branches of Urteil?! Don't make me _laugh_!" Ruka's expression began to shift a bit under the verbal abuse, her eyes darkening. His grin now upside down, Hell-Eyes continued in a much sharper tone. "If someone like _me _got completely wrecked by them, how am I supposed to believe some little girl like you stands a chance?! Huh?! Try and answer me!"

Ruka looked down at her shaking hand, slowly raising it over her deck. Knowing she needed to regain her composure, she shut her eyes tight for a few seconds, taking a deep breath. As she opened her eyes again, she felt some of the pressure in her head release at least a little, and the shaking in her hand ceased long enough for her to place it firmly over her Duel Disk. "It seems you have a history with Urteil and I'm sorry to hear that," she finally said, her tone more confident than mere seconds earlier. "You may be right about me being a weak college girl, but I once fought alongside my friends against the Dark Signers and Yliaster! I don't know what the outcome will be, but I have to at least try! After all, I'm the one shouldering the expectations of my friends, Team Pride, and all the Duelists who lost before me!"

"Hmph," Hell-Eyes grunted, gritting his teeth. "Well, you've got resolve. I'll give you that much. But resolve alone won't be enough!"

"We'll see!" Ruka cried, swiping a card from her deck. "My turn! Draw!"

* * *

><p>…..<p>

* * *

><p>Atop the bleachers, Divine and Sly were leaning against the back bars watching the ongoing Duel when they heard footsteps approaching from just below them. It was Jophiel, who was rejoining them after climbing the long flight of stairs leading from the stadium below to the top of the bleachers. Upon seeing the fellow Psychics, Jophiel's usual smirk returned to his lips. "Well, you two, <em>Daddy's<em> home! Hope you didn't miss me _too_ much."

"Spare the usual sarcasm," Divine grumbled, scoffing and folding his arms. "Where the hell have you been this whole time, huh? You're always vanishing for hours on end and then showing up like you were never gone."

As aloof as always, Jophiel nearly shrugged the man off. "What are you, my _mother_? What I do in my spare time hardly concerns you and your plans, now does it? You can say I was just having some fun to kill boredom. Well, I did stumble upon something interesting and unexpected, but…" Jophiel's grin faded for a brief moment as he recalled the young female spirit he met while watching Yusha's Duel against Mel a couple hours earlier. "Well, it's not any of _your_ concern."

As Divine scoffed, Jophiel turned to look down at the stadium, noticing that Tatsuya had been defeated. "Well, that ugly lap dog _actually_ managed to win. I guess even dogs get thrown a bone every now and then. What of the other Duel?"

"It's currently Ruka Heartlily versus Hell-Eyes," Divine said nonchalantly, shrugging. "I'm pretty surprised that Yusei and Jack actually let those kids go out and Duel. Maybe they're getting stupid in their old age."

"Hmmm…" Jophiel mumbled to himself, his eyes currently fixated on Aki, who was running out of the stadium's exit along with Tatsuya's body and the medical staff. Scowling at the sight, Jophiel finally turned back toward where Ruka and Hell-Eyes were down on the track.

"Aren't you at least a bit curious what Ruka can do?" Divine asked, noticing Jophiel's blank expression as he watched Ruka. "After all, she's also a Psychic Duelist, as I'm sure you know. In fact, I analyzed her way back when she was still a little brat and got an idea of the specific ability she possesses. She's got _that_ power, you know, the rare one."

Sly seemed a bit interested in Jophiel's response, narrowing his eyes as he awaited it.

"Hmmm," Jophiel mumbled, rubbing his chin in thought. "I wouldn't go far as to say interested, but she does hold more potential than others like her I've come across throughout my years of searching for Psychics. For now I'll say I have my eye on her, but I'll assess her in time. I got a good look at her up close the other day and at her current level, she doesn't interest me all that much. But at the same time, I can sense a certain…how do you say it…_spark_ within her."

"So you mean she has the potential to become a decent war combatant for my Arcadia army?" Divine seemed eager in Jophiel's eyes, but the green-haired Psychic merely laughed him off.

"Always about _you_, isn't it, Divine dear?" Jophiel said with a shake of his head. "I never said anything about that. In fact, she's as far from being any kind of threat as a thornless rose like Aki is from scratching your hand. In fact, if Aki is a rose without thorns, Ruka is but a fragile princess staring down a hellish beast in that arena down there. At the very least," Jophiel shrugged, "it should provide me with some more entertainment for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Out in the track, Ruka just declared her turn as she drew from her deck. Though her hands were still shaking slightly, she managed to ignore it long enough to focus on her current hand. Right now, her hand was a bit of an unhealthy mix of cards from her friends as well as her own. As much as she hated to admit it, these team battles had their drawbacks for members like 5D's who each utilized completely different decks. In her hand currently, Ruka had five cards: Rose Tentacles, Speed Spell – Monster Reincarnation, Deformer Radion, Defense Draw, and Herald of Orange Light. Sweating a bit, Ruka's eyes darted from the field over to the Team 5D's pit booth in the distance where Yusei, Jack, and Rua were just returning to.<p>

Ruka shook her thoughts off, tightening the grip on her cards and stiffening her expression. Despite her hand disadvantage, Rua worked hard to leave her with three Monsters on the field. Ruka's gaze lifted to the Synchro Monsters flying alongside her out on the track, reassuring herself as she examined the stats of the ongoing Duel.

**[SC: 5D's 3 / New Generation 1]**

**[Ruka's LP: 2500]**

**[Hand: 5 cards]**

**[Power Tool Dragon: LV7/2200/2500] [Defense Position] [ATK weakened by Sea Prism Stone Trap]**

**[Deformer Ti-Gear: LV6/2200/1700] [Defense Position]**

**[Deformer Equality: LV3/2500/0] [Defense Position] [Current ATK copied from Pirate Shipwright]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger, Spirits Defend!]**

**[2 Face-Down Cards]**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 2200]**

**[Hand: 5 cards]**

**[Merry Token: LV1/100/100] [Defense Position] [Special Summoned from Thousand Sunny]**

**[Stygian Street Patrol: LV4/1600/1200] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Skull Invitation, Pirate's Summit]**

**[2 Face-Down Cards]**

Seeing her analyzing the field, Hell-Eyes grinned hard. "You can think all day, but no matter how you slice it, you've got the overwhelming advantage! You've got three powerful Synchro Monsters and I've got a weak Stygian Street Patrol! Without the power-up from Silver Contrails, it's as good as toast! So why don'tcha come and attack it?!"

Narrowing her eyes, Ruka lowered her gaze toward the set card out in front of his D-Wheel through her mirror. _"You can't fool me with mind games," _Ruka thought to herself. _"But still, this Duel will never end if I do nothing but defend! I have no choice but to do what he wants me to do or I'll give him a chance to release his Monster for a high-level Monster."_

"I switch all three of my Monsters into Attack Position!" Ruka declared with a raise of her hand. On cue, her three Machine-Type Synchro Monsters rose from their defensive stances, taking on offensive positions with their various weapons of choice exposed.

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 2200]**

**[Deformer Ti-Gear's ATK: 2200]**

**[Deformer Equality's ATK: 2500]**

Hell-Eyes chuckled to himself, his sunglasses flashing brightly. "You're so easy…"

In front of the bleachers, Lara narrowed her eyes as she watched Ruka's actions. "I just don't get it, Romero," she said, tilting her head to the side. "Why is she willingly falling into the enemy's trap? Unless that face-down card of hers is intended to help…"

In the 5D's booth, Yusei seemed on edge as he watched Ruka. "This isn't good. Ruka's letting her opponent rattle her."

"Now I enter my Battle Phase!" Ruka declared, raising her finger and pointing toward Hell-Eyes' field. "First I use Power Tool Dragon to attack Stygian Street Patrol!" Rua's mechanical dragon gave a screech as it spread its robotic wings, diving toward the hellish biker with fierce velocity.

"Crafty Break!"

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 2200]**

**[Stygian Street Patrol's ATK: 1600]**

Power Tool successfully pierced through the biker and his ride, causing a large explosion that kicked up smoke and dust into the air. As he shielded his eyes, however, a wide grin spread across Hell-Eyes' lips. Ruka's eyes widened just as she noticed a white glow suddenly seeping out of the older man's body accompanied by an assortment of colors above his head in the shape of a rainbow.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 2200 - 2800]**

"What?!" Rua screamed, his expression matching his sister's. "Why'd his Life Points increase instead of decrease?! I know that attack went through!" Beside him, Jack and Yusei narrowed their eyes intensely, immediately aware of what was going on.

"How…?" Ruka asked out loud, a drop of sweat rolling down her cheek. After a few seconds, Ruka immediately came up with the answer on her own. "Of course…!"

"Took you long enough, girlie!" Hell-Eyes grinned, waving his hand sarcastically. "Yes! I activated the Trap Card, Rainbow Life! During that attack earlier, I discarded one card from my hand in order to activate this Trap, and now all damage I take increases my Life instead until the end of the turn!" Grin widening, Hell-Eyes continued in an even sharper tone. "But I'm sure you know that since you have that same card in your deck! Surely you didn't think you were the _only one _who used a Life Recovery strategy?! Man, you'd have been better off not attacking at all, but you fell for my taunt easily!"

Ruka froze for a moment, averting her gaze uncomfortably as the man grilled her. "I…"

"But that's not all, now is it?!" Hell-Eyes said, raising both his arms. "Because Rainbow Life enters the Graveyard, and because I discarded one card earlier, Skull Invitation automatically slashes my Life by 600! But naturally, this damage is instead _added_ to my Life!" The black skull from Ghost's Trap blasted through Shaun's chest, but immediately got absorbed by the white light, dispersing into sparkle dust.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 2800 - 3400]**

"Moreover," Hell-Eyes said, narrowing his brows, "because you just attacked using a Synchro Monster, the Continuous Trap, Synchro Blast, activates and deals me 500 points of damage! Oh, the _pain_!" Hell-Eyes gave a deep laugh as the Trap blasted him, once again converting into energy.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 3400 - 3900]**

"Thanks for the Life Points, sweetie!" Hell-Eyes goaded, licking his lips. Ruka could only rub her nose in frustration, realizing instantly that Hell-Eyes made use of not only Keith's burn strategy, but the card Yusei put into place as well to further increase his Life Points. Furthermore, because his Merry Token couldn't be destroyed in battle, attacking with her other two Synchro Monsters would only cause his Life Points to increase again due to Synchro Blast, so Ruka had no choice but to concede for now. "I end my turn."

"_Whoa nelly!" _MC screamed, spit flying across the announcer booth. _"Hell-Eyes Daoshin is playing Ruka Heartlily like a fiddle! Does she have anything that can turn the tables?!" _

"Damn!" Rua grunted, slamming his fist on the table of his team's booth. "That jerk's Life Points are practically back at the beginning!"

"True," Yusei said sternly, "but Rainbow Life is a one-time Trap. Even though he successfully evaded Ruka's attack, the fact still remains that he's at a serious disadvantage. Though it's true his Merry Token protects him from being attacked, Hell-Eyes knows full well that this Duel will never end unless he takes action. Let's see what he does next."

As Rua and Jack nodded, Pirate Keith chuckled to himself in his team's pit booth a bit of a distance way. "You guys just have no idea how horrifying Shaun's Hell Deck truly is. Placed in the hands of a genius tactician like him, much as it pains me to admit it, all that awaits your little girlfriend is a trip to Hell and back!"

Watching from the sidelines, Lara tightened her grip on Romero, narrowing her eyes. "Is this all you're capable of, Ruka Heartlily?" she asked out loud, her tone stiff. "Surely it isn't."

…

"Here goes! The true horror begins here!" Hell-Eyes roared, his sunglasses flashing white due to the sun's rays as he shot his arm over his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 4 / New Generation 2]**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 3900]**

**[Hand: 4 Cards]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Skull Invitation, Pirate's Summit]**

**[2 Face-Down Cards]**

As he cut around a corner of the stadium past where Lara was standing in front of the bleachers, Hell-Eyes took a card out of his hand and inserted it into his Duel Disk. "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton from my hand! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck!" With a smirk, the older man swiped the cards he was entitled too off the top of his Duel Disk. "I then discard one card to the Graveyard!" Shaun slid his Speed Spell – Book of Life card into his Graveyard Slot, causing an immediate blast from Skull Invitation to his chest.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 3900 - 3600]**

Flinching for only a moment, Hell-Eyes continued by raising yet another card. "The hell has only just begun, girl! I Summon Shadowknight Archfiend in Attack Mode!" Appearing in a blast of sharp wind was a blue-haired demon with a razor-sharp blade on its left hand and a clawed weapon on the left.

**[Shadowknight Archfiend: LV4/2000/1600] **

"I activate a Speed Spell from my hand! Speed Energy!" Hell-Eyes declared, slipping the card into his Duel Disk. "When I have two or more Speed Counters, this card allows me to select one face-up Monster on the field and increase its Attack Power by 200 points for each Speed Counter I have until the End Phase!" As Hell-Eyes said this, a blue glow surrounded him and his D-Wheel. "The Monster I select is, naturally, Shadowknight Archfiend! I currently have two Speed Counters, so its Attack Points increase by 400!" The blue energy passed from Shaun into his demon, giving its weaponry a brighter shine than before.

**[Shadowknight Archfiend's ATK: 2000 - 2400]**

As his card entered the Graveyard, Hell-Eyes received yet another hit from Skull Invitation, but seemed hardly fazed by it.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 3600 - 3300]**

"But that ain't all, kid," Hell-Eyes continued, raising yet another Speed Spell. "I hate using Keith's dirty cards, but a team battle's a team battle. So I activate Speed Spell – The Pillager from my hand!" Hell-Eyes' grin widened as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "This card lets me remove two of my Speed Counters in order to look at the cards in your hand."

Ruka's eyes went wide as she heard this. "Eh?!" As the card lit up, the five cards in Ruka's hand appeared as large images above her head. Hell-Eyes' D-Wheel slid to a stop as she passed by him, looking worried as he eyed the card images curiously, rubbing his hand over his scraggly chin.

**[New Generation's SC: 2 - 0]**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 3300 - 3000]**

"Wow, your hand's so mismatched its hilarious!" Hell-Eyes laughed, ignoring the sting from his teammate's card. "You have one useless card from each of your teammates! A Light-Attribute Deck like yours doesn't mix well at all with Plant-Type and Machine-Type cards! But…" The man paused, eyeing the Trap Card she was holding in her hand. "That Defense Draw Trap is halfway decent. I suppose I'll make use of it for you! So get on over here and fork it over, honey!"

Ruka gritted her teeth, pulling a sharp turn so she could drive back to where her opponent was stuck on the track, taking her Trap out and holding it in front of him. The man wasted no time snatching it rather roughly from her hand, adding it into his own cards. "No hard feelings, toots! Now scoot on along!"

Ruka gave the man a glare before turning her attention back toward the track and taking off. Grinning, Hell-Eyes turned his attention toward Ruka's Monsters following behind her. "That aside, now that my demon has powered up, it's stronger than that pesky Power Tool Dragon of your brother's! It's about damn time I eliminate that thing already!" Hell-Eyes gave a whip of his arm toward the Machine Monster. "Go, Shadowknight Archfiend! Attack Power Tool Dragon!" The demon roared, lunging forward with its blade and claws out and ready to kill.

**[Shadowknight Archfiend's ATK: 2400]**

**[Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 2200]**

"No you won't! Ruka said, raising her arm in response. "I activate the Trap Card, Synchro Big Tornado! Give me your strength, Rua!" Her brother's card flipped up, stirring up an electrifying tornado between the two D-Wheelers on the track. "This card allows me to select one face-up Synchro Monster I control and one face-up Monster my opponent controls. My opponent's selected Monster then loses Attack Points equal to the total Defense Power of the Synchro Monster I control!"

"Yeah, Ruka!" Rua screamed excitedly, pumping his fist into the air. "Go get him! This is payback for my loss before!"

"I select Power Tool Dragon and your Shadowknight Archfiend," Ruka said, pointing her finger toward the demon now blinded by the wind. "It loses Power Tool Dragon's 2500 Defense Points, rendering its Attack Power zero, giving you damage equal to Power Tool Dragon's 2200 Attack Points!"

"Heh!" Hell-Eyes suddenly smirked, placing his hand over the side of his sunglasses. "Hell comes in many forms! Care to play along with me in one of those forms, a nice little gamble?!" Ruka's confidence suddenly slipped as the man caught her attention, looking more frantic as she glanced over at him on the other side of the track. "I activate Shadowknight Archfiend's effect!" Hell-Eyes continued, raising his finger toward his Monster as a bone-colored die manifested out on the track. "When my opponent activates a card effect that targets this Monster, I can roll a die. If the die lands a three, that card effect is negated and destroyed!"

"What?" Ruka grunted as the die began to tumble along the dirt track. "You're leaving the outcome of the battle to luck?! But you've only got a one-in-six chance of getting a three!"

"Even so, I will take the chance!" Hell-Eyes roared, his red eyes underneath his glasses flashing. "For that is true Hell in itself!"

"_What a turn of events!" _MP screamed through the intercom. _"Just one turn ago Contestant Hell-Eyes Shaun Daoshin was toying with his opponent, and now he's resorting to luck! What will the outcome be?!"_

The die stopped at a six, but continued rolling again. Both Ruka and Hell-Eyes were sweating a bit as they awaited it to come to a complete stop.

"No way will that guy get a three!" Rua cried, folding his hands together. "The odds are just too small!"

The die finally stopped, wobbling slightly on four, titling back to three and getting stuck on one of its corners between three and two. Ruka's sweat dripped down her chin as the seemingly endless wait came to an end…as the die fell back onto three!

"What?! It landed a three?!" Ruka cried, her eyes going wide. Hell-Eyes' grin returned, wider than ever. "That, my dear, is also Hell! Taste the bitterness of losing a gamble firsthand as your Synchro Big Tornado shatters before your eyes!"

The die vanished, but so did Rua's Trap as it shattered. The electric winds ceased as well, giving Hell-Eyes Archfiend all the room it needed to continue the attack at full power. Ruka could do nothing but watch as the dragon that survived so many attacks finally succumbed to death, being sliced in half and exploding as a result. Ruka screamed as the force of the explosion smashed into her, causing her to pivot on the track. Skull Invitation also blasted her twice before she could recover from the first hit due to both Rua's cards entering the Graveyard.

**[Ruka's LP: 2500 - 1700]**

Hell-Eyes' grin finally calmed a bit as his Monster returned to his side. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Hell-Eyes teased, placing his hand on his hip. "This is yet another form of Hell. No matter how many times you attempt to avoid death, it will eventually catch up with you, just as it finally did for Power Tool Dragon. Just like your brother, you were beyond foolish if you thought you could protect it forever! Turn end!" Hell-Eyes declared, a frown coming to his lips. "During my End Phase, the effect of Speed Energy wears off and Shadowknight Archfiend's Attack Power returns to normal.

**[Shadowknight Archfiend's ATK: 2400 - 2000]**

The dust around Ruka settled, leaving her clutching her chest in pain. "Forgive me, Rua… I let your precious Monster get destroyed. But this Duel is far from over!"

Rua clasped his hands together, silently praying to himself for Ruka's success as she placed her hand over her deck.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Ruka gave a jerk of her wrist, sliding the card off her deck into her hand. "This card will be the card that creates a miracle!" The young woman held her drawn card up in front of her, peering at it through the corner of her eyes as she turned a corner of the stadium. Recognizing the card, a confident smile came to her lips. "It's here!"

**[SC: 5D's 5 / New Generation 1]**

**[Ruka's LP: 1700]**

**[Hand: 5 cards]**

**[Power Tool Dragon: LV7/2200/2500] [Attack Position] [ATK weakened by Sea Prism Stone Trap]**

**[Deformer Ti-Gear: LV6/2200/1700] [Attack Position]**

**[Deformer Equality: LV3/2500/0] [Attack Position] [Current ATK copied from Pirate Shipwright]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger, Spirits Defend!]**

**[1 Face-Down Card]**

Hell-Eyes merely laughed as the girl smiled, seeming the least bit concerned as his D-Wheel started moving on the track again.

Ruka's smile quickly faded, however, taking on a more serious tone as she straightened her back in her seat, turning back to watch the path ahead. "First, I activate Final Speed World," she began, tapping one of the buttons on her D-Wheel's front screen. "I remove two Speed Counters to increase my Life Points by 1000." Ruka instantly fell in a speed a bit, getting closer to her opponent.

**[Ruka's LP: 1700 - 2700]**

**[5D's SC: 5 - 3]**

"I then Summon Herald of Orange Light in Defense Position," Ruka continued, placing the card onto her Duel Disk's tray. As the card lit up, a bright orange stone manifested on the field with a pair of small hands and wings attached to it, casting a vermillion glow over the field.

**[Herald of Orange Light: LV2/300/500]**

"Now," Ruka continued with a flash in her eyes, "for the Monster that will summon forth a miracle. By Banishing two Light-Attribute Monsters from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Soul of Purity and Light from my hand!" Ruka spread her arms out, closing her eyes as a majestic naked angel manifested behind her, wrapping her wings around the young woman's chest. "I Banish Deformer Scopen and Deformer Lighton from my Graveyard!"

**[Soul of Purity and Light: LV6/2000/1800] [Attack Position]**

Ruka opened her eyes once again, looking much fiercer and stern. "You ridiculed my hand earlier saying my deck wasn't compatible with my brother and my friends, but you're wrong. It's thanks to Rua that this combo was possible, because he left behind the Light-Attribute Monsters I needed. This miracle was made possible by Team 5D's as a whole."

"Hmph," Hell-Eyes grunted, using his two fingers to push his sunglasses up his nose. "It's only natural that this move was a possibility. Did you think I hadn't considered the possibility? You've now assembled a Level Two Tuner Monster along with a Level Six Light-Attribute Monster. I've already memorized your deck, so don't go getting full of yourself."

Ruka spared the man's comments no thought, immediately motioning toward the Monsters on her field with her arm. "I'm Tuning my Level Two Herald of Orange Light with my Level Six Soul of Purity and Light!" A ball of white light emerged within the sky, radiating a bright glow over the entire track. A pair of ice blue stars surrounded the two Monsters, passing over them and absorbing them before a new figure began to emerge.

**(2+6=8)**

"O Brave Warrior, lower your shield and raise your sword of vengeance! Take the head of thy foe! Synchro Summon! Holy Knight, Avenging Knight Parshath!"

The field exploded with blue light as the half-man, half-horse warrior with light blue skin and Pegasus wings appeared on the field, raising his sword proudly.

**[Avenging Knight Parshath: LV8/2600/2100] [Attack Position]**

Ruka yelped in pain as Skull Invitation blasted her side twice for the two Materials sent to the Graveyard.

**[Ruka's LP: 2700 - 2100]**

"Heh," Hell-Eyes laughed, a white glow casted over his wide grin and sunglasses. "Was the 600 damage worth bringing out this Monster? I already told you that I know your deck inside out. Including your Monster's effect."

"Even if you know," Ruka replied with a raise of her hand, "that doesn't mean there's anything you can do to stop it! I activate Avenging Knight Parshath's effect! Once per turn, he allows me to switch the Battle Position of one Monster on my opponent's field! I select your Shadowknight Archfiend! It switches to Defense Position!"

"I know exactly what you're thinking!" Hell-Eyes shot back with a jerk of his arm. "You plan to use Parshath's other effect to inflict Piercing Damage, but it won't be that easy! In case you've forgotten, I've also got a Monster Effect of my own! Roll your die, Shadowknight Archfiend!" The clawed demon gave a whoosh of its sword, summoning forth the six-sided skeleton die that once again began tumbling across the dirt. "Care to test the Hell of gambling again?!"

"Yes," Ruka replied with a smile, "if you roll a three, Avenging Knight Parshath's effect will be negated and he will be destroyed, right? But like before, the odds of you rolling a three are one out of six. And there's about a 1% chance of you rolling a three twice in a row." Ruka's eyes narrowed a bit, maintaining her smile, as she went on. "Unless you're cheating of course. You may be a bit rambunctious, but you don't seem like the cheating type."

"Tch," Hell-Eyes grunted, beginning to sweat. "And I didn't pick you for the sarcastic type either. But this is the Hell of gambling. I said before that both success and loss is a part of that."

As Ruka anticipated, the die stopped on a six. Doing nothing, the die vanished as Parshath's effect went through. The shining winged centaur gave a raise of its sword, casting a glow around Shadowknight Archfiend's body and forcing it into a kneeling position.

**[Shadowknight Archfiend's DEF: 1600]**

**[Avenging Knight Parshath's ATK: 2600]**

"Damn," Hell-Eyes grunted, a frown coming to his face. "Well, that sucks a big one now doesn't it?"

"Now go, Avenging Knight Parshath!" Ruka ordered with a whip of her arm. "Attack Shadowknight Archfiend! Holy Slash!" The glowing centaur slashed its blade through the demon's body, causing it to self-destruct in a meteor shower of fire balls that proceeded to rain down on Hell-Eyes. The man screamed in pain as the flame balls burned through his arms and chest. "And when Parshath attacks a Defense Position Monster, he inflicts Piercing Damage to the opponent equal to the difference between their Attack and Defense Points!"

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 3000 - 2000]**

**[New Generation's SC: 1 - 0]**

"And then you take another 300 points of damage from Skull Invitation!" Ruka declared, pointing her finger toward her opponent as the card blasted him. Hell-Eyes choked on his own spit from the blast, still unable to recover from the previous blast.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 2000 - 1700]**

"I'm not done yet!" Ruka cried, her eyes hardened and her voice firm. "When a Synchro Monster successfully attacks my opponent, the Continuous Trap, Synchro Blast, inflicts 500 points of damage! This hit is from Yusei!" Yusei's card zapped the older Duelist yet again, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head due to the consecutive hits.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 1700 - 1200]**

Managing to catch his breath as his D-Wheel came to a stop, a wide grin spread across Hell-Eyes face despite the sweat running down his forehead and cheeks. "Very good," he managed through pants. "You pass when it comes to having the ability to mercilessly strike down your enemy. You can't afford your kiddy shit in the war zone, after all! I admit I underestimated you, girl, but that still doesn't mean you have what it takes to defeat me!"

"Don't be so sure of that," Ruka replied flatly, narrowing her eyes. Hell-Eyes' frown returned, following the girl with his eyes as she passed by him. "I still have one more face-down card left! The Trap Card, Synchro Overlimit!"

Hell-Eyes' jaw immediately dropped, his widened red eyes flashing through his sunglasses. "What?! You had _that_ card set?!"

"Synchro Overlimit activates when a Synchro Monster I control destroys one of my opponent's Monsters by Battle!" Ruka explained. "It allows that Synchro Monster to attack once again this turn!"

"But the only Monster left on my field is the Merry Token that can't be destroyed in battle!" Hell-Eyes grunted, beginning to sweat once again. "Even if you attack it-" The man stopped, instantly realizing. "Shit!"

"That's right!" Jack cried, looking quite pleased in his seat. "Merry Tokens can't be destroyed in battle, but it's still a Monster and it's in Defense Mode! If Ruka attacks it, he'll take Piercing Damage due to Avenging Knight Parshath's Defense Power!"

"Yes," Yusei said, wearing a smile. "And Merry Token's Defense Power is 100. This attack will nearly be a Direct Attack worth 2500 points of damage."

"And Hell-Eyes only has 1200 Life Points!" Rua cried excitedly, punching the air. "Way to go, Ruka! Send this arrogant bastard flying!"

In the New Generation booth, Keith started laughing as his teammates freaked out around him. "That little weak girl you were mocking sure got the best of you, didn't she?! Are you gonna rely on me now?!"

"Tch," Hell-Eyes clicked his tongue in annoyance as the Synchro Monster's blade approached. "I guess there's no helping it. This is a team battle, after all." Scowling, Hell-Eyes gave a lash of his arm as he continued. "I activate the effect of Pirate Sniper from my Graveyard!"

"What?!" Ruka cried, her eyes widening. "From the Graveyard?!" Keith's sniper warrior appeared in a sudden burst of smoke, raising its gun and shooting past Parshath toward Synchro Overlimit, vaporizing it with efficient accuracy. Ruka watched in shock as the remaining ashes of the card blew past her, trailing behind her on the track and dispersing into digital dust. With Synchro Overlimit's effect gone, Parshath was forced to stop its attack and returned beside Ruka's other two Synchro Monsters.

"Shocked, are you?" Hell-Eyes asked, raising his finger. "What you saw just now was Pirate Sniper's last and final effect. When this Monster is in the Graveyard when a Trap Card on the field activates, I can Banish it in order to negate that card's effect and destroy it. Naturally, it's a one-time only effect, so it won't be saving my ass again." The older man scrunched his nose up in disgust as he continued speaking. "Consider that a compliment of your skill, young lady, since relying on that bastard Keith for anything makes me throw up inside my mouth a little."

"I guess I should thank you," Ruka replied dryly, her frown deepening. "The way things stand, we're both on equal footing."

"Whoa there, let's not go getting too full of ourselves," Hell-Eyes replied, hand-waving the comment. "What I meant was that you had a temporary burst of skill that nearly won you the Duel, but now that I've successfully evaded the attack, don't think that chance will come again anytime soon!" Hell-Eyes usual grin returned as he cracked his knuckles. "The Hell of war is horrifying! Just as you believe whole-heartedly that you've won the battle, the enemy claims the war!"

Sighing, Ruka glanced over at her Parshath, disappointed that her Monster wasn't able to finish Hell-Eyes off as she planned. "Because the effect of Synchro Overlimit did not resolve, Avenging Knight Parshath isn't destroyed. I'll end my turn with that."

"But with your Trap destroyed, you receive another 300 damage from Skull Invitation!" Hell-Eyes pointed out with a raise of his finger. On cue, the card blasted Ruka, causing her to flinch in pain and grab her arm tightly.

**[Ruka's LP: 2100 - 1800]**

Hell-Eyes smirked to himself as he prepared for his turn, stretching his fingers out above his deck. In truth, him losing Shadowknight Archfiend wasn't an entirely bad thing. Ruka wasn't aware of it, but had he kept the demon on his field, he would have had to pay 900 Life Points during each of his Standby Phases as Maintenance Cost, which was nearly equal to the Battle Damage he took anyway. And that aside, though Ruka had been close to defeating him just now, it was clear to him that her strategies were meant for one turn only. To him, she seemed to lack the foresight necessary to guide the Duel toward a favorable outcome. In Hell-Eyes' case, he already had an intended ending for this Duel planned out. No matter what he had to do, he would continue using force to guide the Duel toward his intended ending. Grin widening, Hell-Eyes placed his hand over his deck, his sunglasses flashing as he jerked his arm back.

"My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 4 / New Generation 1]**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 1200]**

**[Hand: 3 Cards]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Skull Invitation, Pirate's Summit]**

**[2 Face-Down Cards]**

**[Merry Token: LV1/100/100] [Defense Position]**

"I Summon Darkbishop Archfiend in Defense Mode," Hell-Eyes said, placing the card on his Duel Disk. Beside him appeared a skeletal demonic creature with a skull-shaped staff, claw-like shoulder cuffs, and a long, dark blue cape in a kneeling position out on the track.

**[Darkbishop Archfiend: LV3/300/1400]**

"Then," Hell-Eyes continued, "I remove my only Speed Counter to increase my Life by 500." Just as his D-Wheel was starting up again, it immediately stopped, Ruka once again passing by him.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 1200 - 1700]**

**[New Generation's SC: 1 - 0]**

"Finally…" Hell-Eyes said, eyeing the Defense Draw Trap he stole from Ruka's hand earlier and deciding to make use of it, "…I set one card face-down on the field. Turn end!"

Wearing a devilish smirk as he followed Ruka turning a corner a ways down the track, Hell-Eyes silently thought, _"Let the real Hell start now! First I'll eliminate her forces one by one! Then I'll build my Hell Army and put my true strategy into effect!"_

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Watching from the sidelines in front of the bleachers, Lara had a flat expression on her face as she swung her arm holding Romero back and forth. "I'm not sure how I feel, Romero," she said stiffly, following Ruka with her eyes as she drove across the track. "She definitely has intelligence, but there's something missing from her dueling. What exactly is it, though?" The young woman placed her free hand under her chin in thought. "Hmmm…"<p>

In the Team 5D's pit booth, Rua was cheering excitedly, waving his fist up and down. "Get 'im, Ruka! Beat him for the team!" Beside the energetic young man, Jack and Yusei were much less optimistic, both frowning as they wearily examined the field. The two men then turned to each other, their eyes confirming their suspicions. As Yusei expected, Jack felt the same way about Hell-Eyes' behavior throughout the Duel so far. The scientist couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something seemed off about the entire situation up until now.

In the Team Generation pit booth, Keith grinned amusedly as he eyed Jack and Yusei in the distance. "Just as I expected, they're quite smart. Did they catch onto our strategy already?" Beside him, Esper Rouba eyed his boss in confusion, raising his eyebrows. "What are you talking about, Boss? What strategy?"

"Never mind for now," Keith said, raising a finger. "Frankly, it's too complicated for you guys. Rather than explain, I'll let you see how this Duel plays out. It should be pretty amusing…" Just as Keith said this, he heard sudden footsteps accompanied by heavy panting, turning his head to see an out-of-breath Ghost returning, and dripping with sweat. "Ah, welcome back, Ghost. I thought that crazy little bitch slit your throat and tossed you in a back alley or something!"

"Wh-What are you saying, Boss?!" Ghost screamed, turning pale. "Please don't say such scary things!" Keith began laughing and a confused Mako titled his head.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>"It's my turn!" Ruka declared, riding past the bleachers a bit away from where Lara was standing. "Draw!"<p>

**[SC: 5D's 5 / New Generation 1]**

**[Ruka's LP: 1800]**

**[Hand: 4 Cards]**

**[Deformer Ti-Gear: LV6/2200/1700] [Attack Position]**

**[Deformer Equality: LV3/2500/0] [Attack Position] [Current ATK copied from Pirate Shipwright]**

**[Avenging Knight Parshath: LV8/2600/2100] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger, Spirits Defend!]**

**[0 Face-Down Cards]**

"I Summon Fairy Archer in Defense Position!" Ruka said, placing the card as a petite female archer dressed in a revealing top exposing most of her cleavage and stomach with leaves concealing as little as possible of her lower half complete with blue, pointy boots appeared in a burst of light. She had a pair of red and yellow insect-like wings that emitted a pink dust and wielded a bow and arrow of a similar appearance.

**[Fairy Archer: LV3/1400/600] **

"I activate Fairy Archer's Monster Effect!" Ruka continued as her arrow-wielder began to glow a very light blue. "During my Main Phase, I can inflict 400 points of damage to my opponent for each face-up Light-Attribute Monster I control on the field! I control Avenging Knight Parshath and Fairy Archer herself, so that's 800 points of damage in total!" Hell-Eyes gritted his teeth as the archer unleashed two light-infused arrows that stabbed into his chest. He grunted hard as he clutched the bruised area caused by the arrows exploding and dispersing upon contact rather than actually piercing.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 1700 - 900]**

"You use your effects well," Hell-Eyes grunted, forcing a grin despite the stinging pain.

"Next, I activate the effect of Avenging Knight Parshath!" Ruka continued, raising her arm as the glowing centaur-knight behind her flapped its wings preparing for flight. "Once per turn, I can select one face-up Monster on the opponent's side of the field and switch its Battle Position! I switch your Darkbishop Archfiend into Attack Position!" The knight raised its glowing sword, attempting to seize control of the demon's body.

"Basic strategy," Hell-Eyes smirked, just starting to ride back on the track again a distance behind her. "By switching my 1400 Defense Power Darkbishop into Attack Mode, its 300 Attack Points would give me more damage as a result. Unfortunately for you, Darkbishop Archfiend has an effect of its own!" Hell-Eyes grunted, giving his wrist a jerk. The caped demon raised its skull staff, the eyes and boney teeth growing a vibrant red. Appearing from thin air, a black die with blood-red bullets for the numerals started tumbling along the track.

"Darkbishop Archfiend's effect activates whenever a card effect of my opponent's targets an Archfiend on my field. If this die rolls a one, three, or six, that effect is negated and the card is destroyed!" Just as Ruka and her friends began to process this, the die landed a one. "Now disappear, Parshath!"

Ruka watched in horror as her Synchro Monster exploded and turned into a black goo out on the track, absorbed into the Darkbishop's staff. Ruka flinched as the usual blast from Skull Invitation blasted through her shoulder.

**[Ruka's LP: 1800 - 1500]**

"Dammit!" Rua grunted, slamming his fist against the table of his booth. "But she still has two attacks left! No matter how you look at it, Hell-Eyes is a goner!" Yusei narrowed his eyes, his gaze focusing on the face-down card Hell-Eyes still had out on the field.

"Battle!" Ruka cried, pushing forward despite her frustration. "Go, Deformer Ti-Gear! Attack Darkbishop Archfiend! Ferocious Bite!"

**[Deformer Ti-Gear's ATK: 2200]**

**[Darkbishop's DEF: 1400]**

Just as the gear-covered wolf robot lunged forward to take a bite out of the evil bishop's chest, a sudden burst of light intercepted the attack. The light materialized into a demonic, metallic creature that proceeded to slice through the wolf's body in one go, destroying it.

"The Trap Card, Sakuretsu Armor!" Hell-Eyes declared with a raise of his arm. "When an opponent's Monster declares an attack, this Trap targets the attacking Monster and destroys it!" Ruka gritted her teeth as Hell-Eyes grinned, a veil of smoke blowing past the D-Wheelers as the demon armor and the card vanished.

**[Ruka's LP: 1500 - 1200]**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 900 - 600]**

"It's not over yet!" Ruka cried after wincing from the pain, whipping her hand forward. "I still have one attack left! Deformer Equality attacks Darkbishop Archfiend! Equalizer Tranquilizer!" The warrior with a pair of scales as its hat gave a loud cry before shooting two small needles from its mouth, piercing the Archfiend's leg.

**[Deformer Equality's ATK: 2500]**

**[Darkbishop's DEF: 1400]**

The demon suddenly started acting strangely, convulsing all over as if he was suffering in pain. Another moment later, the demon found itself unable to control its arms, which proceeded to grab the owner's neck and choke him to death until he faded away as a lifeless corpse.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 600 - 300]**

Despite losing his Monster, Hell-Eyes' grin was as wide as ever. "Too bad you weren't able to defeat me this turn, huh? I may only have 300 Life Points left, but there isn't a single thing you can do now to continue attacking."

"Tch," Ruka growled, sweating a bit. "That may be true, but you won't be able to hide behind that Merry Token forever. For now, I'll remove two Speed Counters in order to increase my Life by 1000."

**[5D's SC: 5 - 3]**

**[Ruka's LP: 1200 - 2200]**

"I end my turn." Ruka said nothing else, turning her attention back to the track in front of her. She knew they were still at a stalemate. Every single turn that passed could shift the favor in either direction.

"My turn! Draw!" Hell-Eyes wasted no time swiping a new card from his deck, eyeing it quickly before taking another card from his hand.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 300]**

**[Hand: 3 Cards]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Skull Invitation, Pirate's Summit]**

**[1 Face-Down Card]**

**[Merry Token: LV1/100/100] [Defense Position]**

"I Summon Goblin King in Defense Mode," Hell-Eyes said, placing the card on his tray. A large gold throne with a purple back suddenly rose from the ground, occupied by a devious-looking green monster with a red robe.

**[Goblin King: LV1/0/0]**

"I then set two cards and remove two Speed Counters to increase my Life Points by 1000. Turn end!"

**[New Generation's SC: 2 - 0]**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 300 - 1300]**

Hell-Eyes skidded to a halt yet again, kicking up a cloud of dust as the two remaining areas on his Spell/Trap Zone now became occupied by two card backing images.

"My turn! Draw!" Ruka ignored the blabbering of the commentators and immediately entered into her turn.

**[SC: 5D's 4 / New Generation 1]**

**[Ruka's LP: 2200]**

**[Hand: 4 Cards]**

**[Deformer Equality: LV3/2500/0] [Attack Position] [Current ATK copied from Pirate Shipwright]**

**[Fairy Archer: LV3/1400/600] [Defense Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger, Spirits Defend!]**

**[0 Face-Down Cards]**

"I Summon the Tuner Monster, Chaos-End Master, in Attack Position!" Ruka's new Monster was a muscular light-skinned angel with large, feathery wings and a white attire from head to toe. He had an assortment of gold jewelry on, ranging from a crown on his head to a necklace around his neck complete with a red ruby in the center.

**[Chaos-End Master: LV3/1500/1000] **

Narrowing her eyes, Ruka glanced from Hell-Eyes' side of the track down to the cards she held in her hand. As long as the Merry Token remained face-up on the field, it could not be destroyed in battle. However, Hell-Eyes only had 1300 Life Points left. Every time a card of his entered the Graveyard, he would lose 300 Life Points, which meant that even if he played defense, she could continue to attack his defense Monsters until his own card eventually did him in. If her plan worked, he wouldn't have long left. Nodding to herself in reassurance, the young woman took a card out of her hand she had been hanging onto for some time now. "I'm going to use the final card you left me, Rua…" She then pressed a button on her D-Wheel as she continued. "I activate Final Speed World! By removing three Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from my hand! Come out, Deformer Radion! Attack Position!" A small radio appeared on the field, shifting and transforming as it opened up into the form of a slightly larger robot with an antenna for a head and a swinging wired blade as its weapon.

**[Deformer Radion: LV4/1000/900]**

**[Deformer Radion's ATK: 1000 - 1800]**

**[Ruka's SC: 4 - 1]**

"Alright!" Rua screamed, a wide smile on his lips. "While in Attack Mode, Deformer Radion increases the Attack Points of all Deformers by 800, including itself! Whether she uses it to attack or Synchro Summons, she should have this match in the bag!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Jack said suddenly, crossing his arms while wearing his most serious face. The others turned to look at him as the King continued. "Ruka's strategy is far too obvious. I can't see her opponent falling for it."

Hell-Eyes' smirk widened as the four Monsters eyed him like a piece of meat, ready to tear him apart.

"I activate Fairy Archer's effect!" Ruka cried, whipping her arm forward. "Once during my Main Phase, you take 400 damage for each Light-Attribute Monster I have on the field! I currently have three, so you take 1200 points of damage!" The female archer pulled back its arrow, unleashing three light-infused arrows that battered Hell-Eyes' chest one after another. The man grunted and groaned, coughing up a bit of spit due to the recoil of the assault.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 1300 - 100]**

"All right!" Rua screamed, rising in his seat excitedly. "If Ruka attacks his Defense Monsters and sends it to the Graveyard, Skull Invitation will deplete his remaining 100 Life! Even if he activates one of his set cards, the same thing will happen! No matter how you look at it, she's got Hell-Eyes in checkmate!"

Yusei and Jack were far from as optimistic as their friend. In fact, they seemed greatly concerned as they watched Hell-Eyes carefully, the man still recovering from the previous blast with his arm over his face.

On the side, Lara narrowed her eyes, looking quite frustrated. "I'm disappointed, Romero. I expected much more from Ruka, called a child prodigy just like me. To actually think she would be this naïve…"

"Here goes," Ruka said, raising her arm slowly. "First I remove my last Speed Counter in order to increase my Life by 500 points." Ruka's D-Wheel skidded to a halt, the woman grinding her brakes to keep balanced.

**[Ruka's LP: 2200 - 2700]**

**[5D's SC: 1 - 0]**

Hell-Eyes tilted his head back for a laugh, holding his hand over his mouth. "If you're so confident, why bother to increase your Life Points by such a small amount? Your move makes no sense to me."

"There's a reason for it," Ruka said, lowering her brows as she turned in her seat toward the man. "Either way, this Duel can't continue on for much longer. You seem to think I'm not aware, but the reason you're sacrificing your Monsters every turn like this is because you're trying to avoid paying the Maintenance Cost of your Archfiend Demon Deck. Between that and Skull Invitation, I don't think you can afford to waste any more time. It was only a matter of time before you used too many Speed Counters to increase your Life enough to survive through a turn. Likewise, I want to defeat you as quickly as possible in order to ensure Team 5D's advances. And I've been waiting for this moment the entire Duel; the moment where the difference between our Life Points creates the perfect opportunity for me!"

Hell-Eyes scowled in reply, his brows narrowing profusely. "The perfect opportunity, you say? What exactly?"

"You're about to see right now!" Ruka cried, shooting her arm into the air. "I'm Tuning my Level Three Tuner Monster, Chaos-End Master, with my Level Four Deformer Radion!" The entire Dueling track erupted with a dark blue aura suddenly as two glowing blue stars surrounded the two Monsters and engulfed the stadium in a blue hue.

**(3+4=7)**

"Beast of Light, leave behind thy sins and fight in the name of God! Administer Judgment among thy enemy! Synchro Summon! Ancient Sacred Wyvern!"

As the two Monsters were absorbed by the blue aura, a massively long, snake-like body began to emerge. Looking like something akin to a white Chinese dragon with black stripes along its top, a smooth underbelly, golden hair that was at least half the length of its body, majestic glowing wings, and a jaw full of ragged teeth, this Synchro Monster was truly to be awed in its beauty and intimidation.

**[Ancient Sacred Wyvern: LV7/2100/2000]**

"Tch!" Hell-Eyes spit, pointing toward the dragon flying above the D-Wheelers as its shadow engulfed him. "Since you just sent two Monsters to the Graveyard, it's time to pay the price! You lose 600 points due to Skull Invitation!"

Ruka was blasted twice, grimacing and shielding her arms over her face.

**[Ruka's LP: 2700 - 2100]**

"But I activate Ancient Sacred Wyvern's effect!" Ruka cried, ignoring the pain. "When my Life Points are higher than my opponent's, Ancient Sacred Wyvern gains Attack Points equal to the difference!" As Ruka spoke, a white vapor began emitting from the large dragon's body, enveloping around both Ruka and Hell-Eyes as well. "My Life Points are currently 2100 while yours are 100! In other words, Ancient Sacred Wyvern's Attack Power goes up 2000 points!"

**[Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ATK: 2100 - 4100]**

"Great job, Ruka!" Rua cried, pumping his fist happily. "So that's why he increased her Life by 500! She was trying to shorten the damage she received from Skull Invitation in order to gain as many Attack Points as possible!"

However, while Rua cheered his sister on, unease enveloped the expressions of Yusei and Jack, as if they were waiting for something to happen and powerless to stop it.

"This match ends now!" Ruka screamed, whipping her finger forward. "Ancient Sacred Wyvern attacks Goblin King! Sacred Burst Stream!" The dragon gave a mighty roar before unleashing an explosive blue beam of cackling energy that now soared toward the green goblin demon sitting in his throne. Upon seeing the impending attack, the goblin's eyes bugged out of his head and its jaw flung open.

Time itself seemed to slow down for a split second as Ruka mentally reassured herself that her decision was the correct one. In Ruka's mind, there were a number of possibilities of what the identity of Hell-Eyes' two face-down cards were given his personality and playing style. They could be cards that negated the attack, Special Summoned another Archfiend Monster to the field, inflicted damage on her, or even destroyed her attacking Monster. The cards could even be Life Point increasing cards like before. Given her previous experience with Rainbow Life, Ruka preferred attacking the Defense Position Goblin King so as to not inflict actual Battle Damage, but destroy Hell-Eyes with his own Skull Invitation Trap. No matter what card he activated, she couldn't see him avoiding the minimum 600 points of damage he would take by sending both Goblin King and his set card(s) to the Graveyard. Even if he somehow avoided the attack from Wyvern, she still had Deformer Equality, so Goblin King was as good as history.

The attack continued, enveloping the entire stadium in a beautiful blue glow like that emitted from a jellyfish.

Lara had little reaction, merely narrowing her eyes.

Pirate Keith started to grin, placing his hand over his illuminating sunglasses.

Fynn, Etzel, and the Urteil members still inside the stadium watched silently without much interest.

Sly seemed a bit wary while Divine smirked to himself and Jophiel grinned in amusement.

Things seemed to speed up once again for Ruka as her attack was mere centimeters from impact. Hell-Eyes at this point, however, was gritting his teeth hard and popping veins from his temples. "This match ends now?! You sure underestimate me, _don't_ you?!" Hell-Eyes screamed in anger as a red aura exploded from his body, jerking his arm to the side. "Trap Card, activate! Enchanted Javelin!" As the attack exploded across Hell-Eyes' field, a small jewel-covered staff with a yellow orb at the end and little white fairy wings appeared at the center of the dispersing energy, absorbing a majority of the light and converting it into a green light that entered Hell-Eyes' body.

"What?!" Ruka cried, her eyes widening and her face going pale. Since she herself had this card in her deck, she knew instantly what was happening. "Of all the cards, he had _that_ card…?!"

"This card increases my Life Points by the Attack Points of one of my opponent's attacking Monsters!" Hell-Eyes explained with a wide, demonic grin. "In other words, _I'll_ be taking those 4100 Attack Points you were boasting about!" Hell-Eyes gave a triumphant cackle as the energy continued to flow into his body.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 100 - 4200]**

"And," Hell-Eyes continued to scream excitedly, "not only does your Monster's Attack Power return to its original base of 2100, but it loses Attack Points equal to the difference between our Life Points!"

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 4200]**

**[Ruka's LP: 2100]**

Rua's face twisted in horror as the sudden realization came to his mind. "It loses 2100 Attack Points… In other words…it falls to zero!"

"_However_," Hell-Eyes continued, raising his finger, "the effect of Skull Invitation, as you pointed out earlier, activates, causing me to take 300 damage!" Hell-Eyes hardly twitched as the card blasted him again.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 4200 - 3900]**

**[Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ATK: 4100 - 2100 - 300]**

The energy around Hell-Eyes finally ceased, and the remainder of the energy from the attack continued to head toward his Monster. "With 300 Attack Points, your Monster could still easily destroy my Goblin King, but I still have _another_ Trap Card to activate! Call of the Haunted!" As the card flipped up, a purple fog began emitting from it, taking on the form of a Monster. "This card allows me to revive one Monster from the Graveyard! And the Monster I select is Shadowknight Archfiend! Defense Mode!" The mist took on the form of the clawed demon from earlier.

**[Shadowknight Archfiend: LV4/2000/1600] **

"_Incredible!" _MC roared, his voice booming across the stadium. _"With a new Monster Special Summoned on the field during the Battle Phase, a Replay occurs! Ruka has the choice of either continuing her attack against Goblin King with her Ancient Sacred Wyvern or forfeiting its attack to attack instead with Deformer Equality!"_

"Not exactly!" Hell-Eyes interrupted, waving his finger around mockingly. "It's at this point where Goblin King's effect activates! When I control another Fiend-Type Monster on the field, this Monster can't be attacked, and its Attack and Defense Points are equal to the number of Fiend-Type Monsters on the field, excluding this card, times 1000!"

**[Goblin King's ATK/DEF: 1000/1000]**

"In other words," Hell-Eyes continued, grin widening, "if you want to attack with Ancient Sacred Wyvern, you'll have to attack Shadowknight Archfiend! _But_, seeing as how your Monster only has 300 Attack Points, doing so would only result in _you_ taking 1300 points of damage!"

"Damn," Ruka cursed quietly, beginning to sweat as she realized her position. "Attacking with Ancient Sacred Wyvern is impossible now… His Merry Token can't be destroyed in battle and his Goblin King can't be attacked… All I can do is destroy his Shadowknight Archfiend…"

"Incredible," Yusei said, sharing an equally shocked expression along with Rua and Jack. "I knew this man was smart, but he's on another level…! Did he have this planned out from the very beginning?"

"Ruka made to little of his Archfiend Deck," Jack said, gritting his teeth. "While it's true that the deck requires great Life Point usage, the deck also comes prepared to deal with that disadvantage with several different tactics. As someone using the Life Recovery strategy herself, Ruka should have known that. She gave into her nervousness and made a major misplay."

"Y-You're talking like she's definitely lost!" Rua screamed, his voice frantic and his eyes wide. "Just because her opponent has that many Life Points now and stopped her from attacking one of his Monsters doesn't mean it's all over!" Yusei and Jack nodded in agreement, but remained apprehensive regardless.

Keith laughed as he saw them from a bit of distance away. "You guys just don't seem to get how intelligent this man is. I wouldn't appoint him as the team's strategist if he didn't have the skills to back it up. Even that supposed near-victory of Ruka's earlier when she nearly attacked with Avenging Knight Parshath was nothing more than Hell-Eyes intentionally putting himself in that situation to boost her confidence and mislead her in order to get her to attack without thinking hard enough. Obviously he knew about Pirate Sniper's effect, and wouldn't have put himself in such a dangerous situation otherwise!"

"I'm very disappointed in Ruka, Romero," Lara said flatly, patting her plushie's head lightly as she continued to watch the Duel unfold. "If that were me out there, I would have definitely considered the possibility of Enchanted Javelin and instead attacked with Chaos-End Master, Deformer Radion, and Deformer Equality first in order to test the waters. I wouldn't have gone and Synchro Summoned Ancient Sacred Wyvern until I was absolutely positive my opponent didn't have a way to turn the tables like that, or I would have at least had a backup strategy to Special Summon the Material Monsters back to the field."

Ruka's mind fell into disarray, losing the ability to focus clearly. She blamed herself for her actions, but the only thing she could do now was continue with her attack. "Deformer Equality attacks Shadowknight Archfiend! Equalizer Tranquilizer!" The scale-shaped robot summoned forth a small needle and shot it toward the demon.

**[Deformer Equality's ATK: 2500]**

**[Shadowknight Archfiend's DEF: 1600]**

The demon was forced to choke itself for the second time in the Duel, once again shattering along with Call of the Haunted. Hell-Eyes continued grinning as Skull Invitation blasted him twice.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 3900 - 3300]**

"When a Synchro Monster successfully attacks," Ruka said, "Synchro Blast deals my opponent 500 points of damage…!" The card blasted Hell-Eyes, who grunted a bit in response.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 3300 - 2800]**

"I…" Ruka started, her eyes lowering and her voice softening as she continued. "I set one card face-down and end my turn…"

"Too bad, kid," Hell-Eyes said, chuckling a bit as he raised his hand over his deck, surpassing Ruka on the track as he drove past her at his ordinary speed. "The years you spent studying in college has dulled your so-called 'genius' dueling tactics they praised you for so much! No, now I'm starting to wonder if you even had them to _begin with_. It's not like your dueling record was ever anything to write home about. Even during the Fortune Cup more than ten years ago, you barely managed to tie with your opponent, and you did jack shit during the World Riding Grand Prix! Man, what kind of moron ever put out that false information when you were, like, five anyway?!" Hell-Eyes continued to laugh it up, slapping the back of his head.

"How dare you talk down to my sister like that, you asshole!" Rua screamed, turning bright red and being pulled back by Yusei and Jack as he attempted to run from his seat. "You know nothing about Ruka! Take back what you said! I'll beat you myself! So what if I lost?!"

Hell-Eyes laughed even harder when he saw Rua's reaction in the distance. "And your brother's an even bigger fool! He lost like a chump to Keith, who's weaker than I am, and he thinks he can _beat_ _me_?!" Still laughing, Hell-Eyes finally swiped a card off his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

"Whoa, watch your mouth!" Keith screamed out, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Who's weaker than you, you ingrate?! Our win-loss record's split an even 50-50 each!"

"Heh, whatever," Hell-Eyes said, hearing his teammate crying out from the distance as he drove by. "All that matters is that I'm about to finish this drawn-out match once and for all!"

**[SC: 5D's 1 / New Generation 2]**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 3300]**

**[Hand: 1 Card]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Skull Invitation, Pirate's Summit]**

**[1 Face-Down Card]**

**[Merry Token: LV1/100/100] [Defense Position]**

**[Goblin King: LV1/0/0] [Defense Position]**

"Listen, girl!" Hell-Eyes said as he inserted the card he drew. "Even the smallest of plays can change the entire course of a Duel! I activate Speed Spell – Pot of Greed! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck!"

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 2800 - 2500]**

As he eyed the cards he drew, a devilish smirk stretched across his face. "Let me show you just what I mean! I activate Speed Spell – High Speed Crash from my hand!" Hell-Eyes inserted the card, causing a straight gust of wind to blast across the track. "When I have two or more Speed Counters, this card allows me to destroy one card I control on the field in order to destroy one card my opponent controls!"

"What?!" Ruka cried, her eyes widening in shock as the wind headed toward her.

"Skull Invitation no longer serves a purpose in this Duel, so I destroy it!" Hell-Eyes smirked, the wind shattering his Trap that caused so many players grief and agony. "I then destroy your Deformer Equality!" Ruka shielded her face as the wind shattered her brother's robot, the shards of the Monster raining down over her.

"Now then," Hell-Eyes continued, taking the second card he drew and raising it up. "For the record, though what you said before about Archfiend Monsters requiring a Maintenance Cost is true, not every single Archfiend in my deck requires said cost! My deck has evolved past a Archfiend Demon Deck into a Hell Deck designed to torture my opponent in every possible way! Behold! First I switch Goblin King into Attack Mode! Then I release the Merry Token on my field in order to Advance Summon Memory Crush King in Attack Mode!"

The miniature boat with a sheep mantle disappeared, taking on the form of a grotesque demon with a massive white brain as its head with jagged, sharp teeth, two horns on the back of its head and one on the top, black, boney wings and sharp claws to boot. Thick, white veins also protruded from its neck and chest.

**[Memory Crush King: LV5/2000/0] **

**[Goblin King's ATK/DEF: 0/0 - 1000/1000]**

"Right now," Hell-Eyes continued, "the difference between our Life Points is 900 points. That means your Ancient Sacred Wyvern currently holds 1700 Attack Points! Go, Memory Crush King! Attack! Brain Probing!" The demon ripped through the dragon's skull with its claws, pulling out its brain matter before the dying creature vanished into digital dust with a pained screech.

**[Ruka's LP: 2100 - 1800]**

Ruka grunted a bit from the attack, clenching her teeth hard as the pain in her head throbbed.

"Go, Goblin King! Direct Attack!" The imp-like green ogre finally got its butt off its throne to ram its lard body into Ruka's chest, causing the girl to become temporarily winded.

**[Ruka's LP: 1800 - 800]**

**[5D's SC: 1 - 0]**

Still having trouble breathing, Ruka managed to respond to the attack by flipping a card of her own. "I activate the Trap Card, Numinous Healer! This card increases my Life by 1000, and an additional 500 points for the other Numinous Healer in my Graveyard…!" The card casted a white glow around the young women, healing a couple scratches on her cheek.

**[Ruka's LP: 800 - 2300]**

"Turn end!" Hell-Eyes grinned, not seeming bothered at all by her Life Points increase.

"My turn…" Ruka said quietly, silently praying as she drew a card off her deck.

**[SC: 5D's 1 / New Generation 3]**

**[Ruka's LP: 2300]**

**[Hand: 3 Cards]**

**[Fairy Archer: LV3/1400/600] [Defense Position] **

**[Face-Up Traps: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger, Spirits Defend!]**

**[0 Face-Down Cards]**

As Ruka eyed the card she drew, some life returned to her eyes. It was the same Trap Hell-Eyes used on her; Enchanted Javelin. With this, even if Hell-Eyes Summoned another Monster, she would be able to increase her Life Points by Memory Crush King's 2000 Attack Points, giving her 4300 Life Points instantly. He wasn't the only one who could use his opponent's power against them!

"I set one card face-down!"

Ruka knew she could have attacked Goblin King with her Fairy Archer, but Memory Crush King would only destroy it next turn. She opted to wait for the time being until she could draw another, more powerful Monster that could take out the Crush King. "I activate Fairy Archer's effect! You take 400 points of damage!"

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 2500 - 2100]**

Hell-Eyes merely grunted from the arrow, gritting his teeth.

"I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Hell-Eyes laughed as he drew, immediately holding the card out. "It's no use!"

**[SC: 5D's 2 / New Generation 4]**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 2100]**

**[Hand: 1 Card]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Skull Invitation, Pirate's Summit]**

**[1 Face-Down Card]**

**[Goblin King: LV1/1000/1000] [Attack Position]**

**[Memory Crush King: LV5/2000/0] [Attack Position]**

"I Summon Archfiend Soldier in Attack Mode!" Hell-Eyes slapped the vanilla card on the tray, manifesting his caped, horned skeleton demon out on the track beside his Hell Army.

**[Archfiend Soldier: LV4/1900/1500] **

**[Goblin King's ATK: 1000/1000 - 2000/2000]**

"Not good!" Rua screamed, sweat pouring down his face. "If Ruka gets attacked by all those Monsters, she'll be wiped out!"

"It's not over yet, so stop your yapping!" Jack roared, slamming his fist down on the table and startling the younger man. "Ruka still has a face-down card on the field! It may be true that she screwed up before, but Hell-Eyes is wrong when he says Ruka isn't intelligent!"

"All we can do is place our faith in Ruka," Yusei said, narrowing his eyes. "But no matter what the outcome, it is what it is." Rua felt his eyes watering, but he quickly wiped them and nodded sharply. "Okay! I'll believe that Ruka will win! She can't lose like this!"

"I enter my Battle Phase! Go, Archfiend Soldier!" Hell-Eyes roared with a raise of his arm. "Attack Fairy Archer!"

**[Archfiend Soldier's ATK: 1900]**

**[Fairy Archer's DEF: 600]**

The female archer was sliced in half by the demon, burning up and turning to dust as Ruka watched on nervously, her field now fully exposed.

Hell-Eyes, on the other hand, was cackling up a storm as his three demons lined up out on the track in front of him. "It's all useless! Useless! Utterly _useless_! No matter what that set card of yours is, it won't be enough! Memory Crush King attacks directly!" The brain demon roared viciously before raising its claws out. "A good slash to the head and a few months in the hospital should teach a weak little brat like you to stick to the books and stay out of a warrior's battle! Don't think for a second I'll ever let you step onto the battlefield with Urteil! GO! BRAIN PROBING!"

As the demon pulled a U-turn on the track and headed past Keith toward where Ruka was riding behind him, the girl's eyes flashed viciously as she flipped up her card. "Trap, activate! Enchanted Javelin!" Since Hell-Eyes and the audience already knew full well what the card did, Ruka remained silent as the small staff absorbed energy from the demon, sending it into her body.

**[Memory Crush King's ATK: 2000]**

**[Ruka's LP: 2300 - 4300]**

"You _really_ think the same strategy I used on _you_ will work on _me_?!" Hell-Eyes roared, his veins popping. The attack went through, however, causing Ruka to be slashed across the skull just as Hell-Eyes claimed. He held back compared to the previous Monster he had his Monster tear apart, but the attack was still painful and brutal, causing Ruka to scream in horror, blood oozing out of the side of her head where the slash landed.

**[Ruka's LP: 4300 - 2300]**

**[5D's SC: 2 - 0]**

"RUKA!" Yusei, Jack, and Rua screamed, dashing from their chairs as the two remaining powerful Monsters were lined up, ready for battle.

"It's no use!" Jack cried, his eyes widening. "She has nothing to stop the remaining attacks from going through!"

Hell-Eyes cackled again as Ruka's D-Wheel skidded to a halt, his red eyes shining brightly through his sunglasses. "I don't need any other attacks! This one direct attack has been my goal from the time this Duel began! I activate Memory Crush King's Monster Effect!" Ruka was still conscious despite the blood dripping down her face and forehead, but a look of terror flashed in her eyes as the track around her suddenly erupted with a black mist. "When Memory Crush King inflicts Battle Damage to my opponent through a direct attack, I can Banish every Synchro Monster in my opponent's Graveyard and inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent for each!"

Ruka's eyes went wide with fear as the sudden realization kicked in. "Impossible…!"

The spirits of Arms Aid, Drill Warrior, Genex Ally Triforce, Power Tool Dragon, Deformer Equality, Avenging Knight Parshath, and Ancient Sacred Wyvern appeared around her, screaming in pain before being sucked into the black mist.

"Suffer 7000 points of damage at the hands of your own bonds you and your friends always prattle on about!"

Ruka screamed in horror as the mist closed in on her, entering into her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth and wreaking havoc on her insides.

"MEMORY CRUSH!"

**[Ruka's LP: 2300 - 0]**

"Though the result would have been the same anyway!" Hell-Eyes laughed, shrugging. "Well, I probably went too far again. I don't want to _actually_ kill her, after all. That would be overkill." Seeing Ruka's eyes blank and obviously unconscious, Hell-Eyes was going full throttle in an attempt to catch her before she collapsed, but he stopped suddenly when several spirits surrounded Ruka's body, including Regulus and Ancient Fairy Dragon. As Ruka fell, she landed atop Regulus, who carried her to safety as Ancient Fairy caught her D-Wheel before it crashed.

Hell-Eyes took off his sunglasses as the event unfolded, able to see the spirits thanks to his glowing red eyes. "So those are Duel Spirits, eh? Interesting!"

Yusei and the others ran up to Ruka out on the track, looking relieved to see that she was unconscious, but still breathing. Rua sobbed like a baby as he took his sister into his arms from Regulus' back, burying his face into her chest. Yusei and Jack gripped their fists tightly, staring daggers into Hell-Eyes as he pulled up beside them.

"Relax!" Hell-Eyes cried nonchalantly, having put his sunglasses back on. "Things may have gotten intense out there, but compared to those Duels with Urteil, Ruka Heartlily is barely scratched! She may be unconscious for a while, but there shouldn't be any damage to her long-term! I may be a devil but I'm still a member of Project A.D.'s!"

"Why did you feel the need to get so rough with her despite knowing the dangers of the EXPAIN System?!" Yusei cried, running forward and grabbing Hell-Eyes by the collar. "Answer me!"

Hell-Eyes grinned, but before he could say anything, Yusei felt his arm grabbed and tugged away. Grunting as he was pushed back, he looked up to see Keith standing there beside his partner. Ghost, Esper, and Mako were watching in the foreground, freaked out by what they were seeing.

"That's enough, Yusei Fudo!" Keith said, folding his arms fiercely. "Shaun may be a dumbass for taking things too far, but that doesn't change the fact that you were about to send this girl and her brother out to a death battle against Urteil! We took things too far?! Of course we did, you idiots! It's the only way to keep you do-gooders from getting yourselves killed! Rua and Ruka are in no position to be facing their enemy the way they are now and you know it! They may have the potential to improve in the future for sure, but there just isn't enough time right now!"

Yusei was about to reply, but he stopped himself, averting his eyes. "I can't argue with what you're saying, but I can't approve of your methods! It's far too reckless!"

"I could care less what you think of our methods!" Keith shot back, raising his fist. "We've proven that our team holds the stronger manpower to face Urteil! You and your friends can go back home and play house or whatever! But you're all far too soft for the battlefield!"

"What did you say?!" Jack growled, taking a step forward and rolling up his sleeves. "Jack Atlas, too soft?!"

"Any second now they'll announce the results of these matches, with the winner as us—Team New Generation! None of you guys have the right to complain!"

The four men glared hard into each other while Rua continued to sob into his sister's chest. Just then, however, a sudden voice from over the intercom caught their attention and silenced them.

"_The results of this Duel just now…prove nothing to me!"_

Every single person in the stadium fell silent, turning their attention to where Seto Kaiba stood firmly atop the pillar above the owner's box, holding a microphone firmly in his hand. His eyes were fierce and deadly, showing he was not in the mood to be trifled with.

"Seto Kaiba?!" Jack cried, glancing upward. "What's he doing here?!"

"_Listen and listen well, all you Duelists crawling down below!" _Seto roared, his voice booming through the speaker with utmost dominance. _"In the five matches that occurred between Team 5D's and Team New Generation, the first two were so pathetically one-sided that they could barely even be called Duels!"_

Mako and Ghost were flabbergasted, their jaws dropping down to the ground in shock.

"_Furthermore, the third Duel ended in a tie, while the final two matches ended in Team 5D's defeat! This leaves them with two wins and one tie evenly on both sides! In my eyes, that's no different from having half a pair of balls! It's disgraceful! Neither team deserves the title of the best with such sloppy records! As long as I, Seto Kaiba, stand here before you, such a thing will not be tolerated!'_

Yusei and the others looked up in shock as Seto practically belittled them all. "What are you thinking, Seto…?!" Yusei asked out loud, sweat dripping down his face.

"_However, I have a proposition for both teams, so listen carefully! As far as I'm concerned, the losers can get off of my Duel field, but there are two victorious Duelists from both respective teams: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Keith Howard, and Shaun Daoshin! In order to determine the true winner between these two teams, a series of tie-breaker matches will be held! In order to win, one team must, without question or fail, utterly defeat the other team in two consecutive Duels! If even one Duelist loses, their team automatically loses as well! I could care less who Duels who, as long as you understand that much!"_

"Tie-breaker matches?!" Keith cried, narrowing his brows. "We're all exhausted from our Duels and this asshole wants us to Duel again?! That Kaiba bastard never changes, no matter how old he gets!"

"_In addition to that," _Seto continued, a smirk suddenly coming to his lips, _"I overheard the four pitiful Duelists below squabbling about who was superior due to some technicalities. Enough of that bullshit! If you want to prove how superior you are, the four of you will participate in a little set of…advanced rules. All four players have already participated in this match one time, so as far as I'm concerned, these are mere continuations of where things left off in the other Duels! Therefore, no Duelist will be permitted to draw a fresh new hand of cards and will continue with the cards obtained from Ruka Heartlily and Shaun Daoshin respectively, including the current status on the field—Monsters, Spells, Traps, Banished Piles, Graveyards, and deck statuses from the previous matches—including current Life Points and Speed Counter stats!" _

"What the hell did he just say?!" Hell-Eyes grunted, no longer all-smiles. "Is this guy crazy?!"

"_Finally," _Kaiba added, _"no player will be allowed to attack directly during their first turns! If all of this is understood, then let the fierce Duels to determine the final advancing team to the Semi-Finals begin! You have a 20 minute break to rest and wrack your brains as much as you can! Good luck!"_

With that, Seto's microphone cut off. A dead silence befell the stadium for several seconds before the audience burst into an excited roar. Seto, eyes narrowing as he glanced down at the members of Urteil sitting in their pit booths down below, gritted his teeth hard. _"No matter what the outcome, every last one of you will be destroyed without a trace!" _Seto thought to himself, tightening his fist. _"Thanks to Aki Izayoi's emergency aid, Moki is recovering and stable along with his friends in the hospital next door. As much as Mokuba and I owe her, I can't go easy on her friends out of personal gratitude. As Hell-Eyes and Keith said, this is war! Only the strongest deserve to take part in it! And if none of the teams have what it takes, I'll take every last one of them down personally!"_

With those last thoughts, Seto activated his Blue-Eyes jet backpack, flying back down toward the open window of the owner's box.

"_W-Wow! You heard right, folks!" _MP roared into the intercom. _"In just 20 minutes, the greatest showdown in this tournament will take place before our very eyes! Whatever you do, don't change the channel!" _

On the sidelines, Lara heaved a sigh, letting Romero drop to her side. "Well, Romero, Ruka sure disappointed me. We spent two whole days searching for her and going on various adventures of life and death and this is the result! She let us down! Well, I'll have to give her a piece of my mind later!" Lara stopped suddenly then, her eyes narrowing more sternly than usual as she turned her attention toward Jack and Yusei. "Her friends, on the other hand… I wonder if they'll be able to deal with this situation. I'm a bit interested to see this now."

Up in the back of the stadium, Jophiel laughed a bit, placing his hand over his face. "Wow, Ruka, dear, that was pretty sad! You and Aki are nothing but one big disappointment after another lately! How is my tender heart going to bear anymore of this betrayal to Psychic Duelists?!" Jophiel paused for a moment suddenly, his expression more serious than seconds ago. "But I have to admit this is getting rather…interesting. That Seto Kaiba must have a stick up his ass that was broken off to pull something like _this_."

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Rua held Ruka tightly as he glanced back and forth between Yusei, Jack, Keith, and Shaun. "Dammit…! If only I hadn't lost my Duel, none of this would have happened…!"<p>

"That's enough, Rua," Jack grunted, silencing Rua with a raise of his arm with his back still to the young man. "You can wallow on the past later. For now, watch closely as me and Yusei teach these guys to have some respect for the Team 5D's name!" Jack raised his Duel Disk, a fire burning in his eyes like none seen before in years. "The match-ups are obvious! My Power Deck versus your Hell Deck, 'Hell-Eyes' Shaun Daoshin!" Jack whipped his finger out, pointing directly toward Hell-Eyes.

Hell-Eyes merely grinned, cracking his knuckles a bit as he held up his own Duel Disk. "I accept the challenge, Jack Atlas, or rather World King! I've always wanted to pit my strength against yours! I couldn't think of better circumstances!"

"Then I guess that leaves me with you, Yusei Fudo!" Keith grinned, pushing his sunglasses up with his thumb. "Truth be told, I've had a burning desire to Duel against you for _years_!"

"Fine," Yusei said coldly, turning toward where Ruka was lying bloodied and bruised in Rua's lap. "I'd like to say I don't want revenge for Ruka, but I'd be lying. No matter what you say, I just can't stomach what you've done, Pirate Keith, even if I acknowledge your strength as a Duelist…" Yusei turned back to Keith, glaring darkly into the man.

"Just let your _cards_ do the talking," Keith chuckled, smirking. "I have a feeling the four of us will come to understand each other by the time these Duels end. We've still got 19 minutes left, so you guys had better get Ruka some treatment before she bleeds too much."

"Right…" Yusei said darkly, tightening his fist. Raising his gaze past Keith and Hell-Eyes toward where Fynn and Etzel were on the other side of the stadium, Yusei gritted his teeth hard enough to hear cracking. "Our true enemy lies past you. No matter what it takes, we'll defeat you!"

With that, Yusei and Jack spun around toward Rua, who immediately stood up with Ruka in his arms. Hell-Eyes and Keith merely smirked, watching the group take Ruka to the medical team approaching from across the stadium tracks.

No one could stop the coming battles that would prove to be more intense than anything seen during the tournament thus far. With passionate feelings on opposite ends of the spectrum, the timer hit 18 minutes remaining.

**Jack Atlas [4000 LP] VS "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin [2100 LP]**

**Yusei Fudo [2800 LP] VS "Pirate" Keith Howard [3200 LP]**

Who will triumph?!

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as the cheers of the stadium could be heard echoing over the nearby hospital that was beyond flooded by injured Duelists, six cloaked figures suddenly stepped outside the building in the parking lot.<p>

"Well," a deeper voice from the hooded larger man in the center said, "I hear Urteil's in shambles. It's such a shame Alf Kappler left such idiots in charge of his organization."

"Luckily he hired us," a high-pitched female voice added, laughing a bit. "As long as he pays us what we want, we have no trouble killing a few dozen or so injured Duelists to change the tide of the coming war a bit, right? Just so we're all clear, any Light-Attribute card that catches my eye's gonna become my pet!"

"Naturally," a stiff female voice replied. "None of us would have any use for them anyway, now would we? As wandering dimension hoppers, the only thing we care about is gathering as much valuable treasure as possible from each world we visit."

"We don't come cheap," a deeper female voice continued, "which is why Alffy doesn't like giving us work. The fact that he actually left this job to us proves how desperate he's getting."

"Don't underestimate our enemies," a quieter, hardened male voice cut in, the owner of the voice raising his arm toward his peers. "According to my Intel, there's still many powerful Duelists running around this city. I don't know the specifics, but there's at least five Psychic Duelists among them, three of which hold boundless power inside of them and one with a mysterious unlike all of the others."

The taller, thinner robed figure at the center of the group gave a light laugh, hand-waving the other man's concerns. "Getting scared already just because you're a Psychic Duelist? Relax, man! I keep telling you guys that you need to make these little jobs of ours more fun! After all, challenging an unknown enemy without the slightest clue of what power they possess is what true hunting is all about!" The man laughed excitedly, raising both his arms toward the sun above. "What say you, brethren?! Shall we share our most valued treasures with the people of this world?!"

* * *

><p>oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As the last standing members of Team 5D's and Team New Generation prepare for the final showdown to determine everything, new enemies emerge to threaten the injured Duelists! <strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 56, "The Eye of the Hurricane" **

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi<strong>

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi**

**Original Characters Created by: ZeroSaber39, Halo**

* * *

><p><strong>Key Cards:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Spirits Defend! (Created by sith50)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Once per turn, if an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control a monster; Banish 1 monster in your Graveyard and select the attacked monster; increase the attacked monster's DEF by the DEF of the banished Monster until the End Phase.**

**Deformer Ti-Gear (Created by Aman126)**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**2200/1700**

**1 "Deformer" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monster(s)**

**This card gains one of the following effects according to this card's battle position: ● Attack Position: This card is treated as a Beast-Type. This card gains 500 ATK when attacking. ● Defense Position: Once per turn, you can search your deck for 1 Level 4 or lower "Deformer" card and add it to your hand.**

**Deformer Equality (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**LV? **

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**?/0**

**1 "Deformer" Tuner + 1 Machine-Type monster**

**When Synchro Summoning this monster, this monster's Level is equal to the total of the Synchro Material monsters you select on your field. The ATK of this monster is equal to the ATK of one of your opponent's monsters on the field you select. **

**Power Tool Dragon**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**2300/2500**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead.**

**Stygian Street Patrol**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1600/1200**

**When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard x 100. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Fiend-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from your hand.**

**Rainbow Life**

**Trap**

**Discard 1 card. Until the end of this turn, whenever you would take damage you gain that amount of Life Points instead.**

**Numinous Healer**

**Trap**

**You can only activate this card when you take damage to your Life Points. Increase your Life Points by 1000 points. Also, increase your Life Points by 500 points for each "Numinous Healer" card in your Graveyard.**

**Speed Spell – Angel Baton**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**Speed Spell – The Pillager**

**Speed Spell**

**You can only activate this card by removing 2 Speed Counters. Once you do, your opponent must show you his or her hand, then you select 1 card from their hand; you take control of the card and add it to your hand. **

**Shadowknight Archfiend**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2000/1600**

**The controller of this card pays 900 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. The Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent is halved.**

**Speed Spell – Speed Energy**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. It gains 200 ATK for each Speed Counter you have until the End Phase.**

**Synchro Big Tornado**

**Trap**

**Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Your opponent's selected monster loses ATK equal to the DEF of your selected Synchro Monster.**

**Herald of Orange Light**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Fairy/Tuner**

**During either player's turn, when an opponent's Effect Monster's effect activates: You can send this card and 1 other Fairy-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the activation and destroy it.**

**Soul of Purity and Light**

**LIGHT**

**Level 6**

**Fairy/Effect**

**2000/1800**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by banishing 2 LIGHT monsters in your Graveyard. All monsters your opponent controls lose 300 ATK during their Battle Phase only.**

**Avenging Knight Parshath**

**LIGHT**

**Level 8**

**Fairy/Synchro/Effect**

**2600/2100**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters**

**Once per turn, you can change the battle position of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Synchro Overlimit**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a Synchro Monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by Battle. It can attack once again this turn. If it does, destroy it after damage calculation.**

**Pirate Sniper (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1000/800**

**When this card is Summoned, select 1 monster on the field; destroy that monster. If your opponent activates a Spell card or Trap card in response, Special Summon 1 "Pirate Sniper" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. When the effect of Trap card is activated, you can Banish this card from your Graveyard, then the selected card is negated and destroyed.**

**Darkbishop Archfiend**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Effect**

**300/1400**

**The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 1, 3, or 6, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card.**

**Fairy Archer**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1400/600**

**During your Main Phase, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster you control. This card cannot attack during the same turn you activate this effect. Only one "Fairy Archer" can have its effect activated per turn.**

**Sakuretsu Armor**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; destroy that target.**

**Goblin King**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Effect**

**0/0**

**While you control another Fiend-Type monster, this card cannot be attacked. The ATK and DEF of this card are each equal to the number of Fiend-Type monsters on the field (excluding this card) x 1000.**

**Chaos-End Master**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Tuner**

**1500/1000**

**If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster with 1600 ATK or less from your Deck.**

**Deformer Radion (TCG: Morphtronic Radion)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Thunder/Effect**

**1000/900**

● **While in Attack Position: "Deformer" monsters you control gain 800 ATK. ● While in Defense Position: "Deformer" monsters you control gain 1000 DEF.**

**Ancient Sacred Wyvern**

**LIGHT**

**Level 7**

**Fairy/Synchro/Effect**

**2100/2000**

**1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**While your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, this card loses ATK equal to the difference. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon this card.**

**Enchanted Javelin**

**Trap**

**Increase your Life Points by the ATK of 1 opponent's attacking monster.**

**Call of the Haunted**

**Continuous Trap**

**Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Speed Spell – High Speed Crash**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Destroy 1 card you control and 1 other card on the field.**

**Memory Crush King**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2000/0**

**When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, remove from play all Synchro Monsters in your opponent's Graveyard, and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each monster removed.**

**Archfiend Soldier**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend**

**1900/1500**


	56. The Eye of the Hurricane

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 56: "The Eye of the Hurricane" **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: In the last chapter, I made a slight game play error with Call of the Haunted. That error has been corrected now and Hell-Eyes' proper Life Points have been adjusted. In addition to that, it was pointed out to me that the rulings of the tie-breaker matches set by Kaiba were a bit confusing, so I have reworded it to ensure everyone understands what Kaiba's intentions are. These changes will be reflected in the previous chapter in the future when I get around to it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. After being on the sidelines for many of the previous Duels and learning the terrible strength the ten members of Urteil possess, Yusei and his friends have found new resolve to defeat the organization and avenge those D-Wheelers who fell in the previous Duels.<em>

_However, despite her best efforts against the merciless "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin, Ruka suddenly found herself in a desperate situation…_

Hell-Eyes cackled again as Ruka's D-Wheel skidded to a halt, his red eyes shining brightly through his sunglasses. "When Memory Crush King inflicts Battle Damage to my opponent through a direct attack, I can Banish every Synchro Monster in my opponent's Graveyard and inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent for each!"

Ruka's eyes went wide with fear as the sudden realization kicked in. "Impossible…!"

"Suffer 7000 points of damage at the hands of your own bonds you and your friends always prattle on about!"

Ruka screamed in horror as the mist closed in on her, entering into her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth and wreaking havoc on her insides.

"MEMORY CRUSH!"

**[Ruka's LP: 2300 - 0]**

_With Ruka injured from Hell-Eyes' assault, Yusei, Jack, and Rua argued against Hell-Eyes and Keith for taking things too far. Keith's response was that Team 5D's are too soft for the battle field and that they were better off losing to them here and now. With Yusei furious and Keith and Hell-Eyes awaiting their pending victory, the voice of Seto Kaiba suddenly caught them off guard!_

* * *

><p>ooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Seto stood atop the pillar overseeing the stadium, holding a microphone firmly to his lips as he flaunted his superiority over the thousands of people in the surrounding bleachers. Eyes fierce and lips tightened, the CEO's booming voice echoed across the Dome Stadium as he spoke.<p>

"_As far as I'm concerned, the losers can get off of my Duel field, but there are two victorious Duelists from both respective teams: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Keith Howard, and Shaun Daoshin! In order to determine the true winner between these two teams, a series of tie-breaker matches will be held! In order to win, one team must, without question or fail, utterly defeat the other team in two consecutive Duels! Neither team will be permitted to advance into the Semi-Finals unless they successfully reduce the Life Points of both players from the opposing team!"_

"_All four players have already participated in this match one time, so as far as I'm concerned, these are mere continuations of where things left off in the other Duels! Therefore, no Duelist will be permitted to draw a fresh new hand of cards and will continue with the cards obtained from Ruka Heartlily and Shaun Daoshin respectively, including the current status on the field—Monsters, Spells, Traps, Banished Piles, Graveyards, and deck statuses from the previous matches—including current Life Points and Speed Counter stats!" _

"_The point of this exercise is for both teams to clash against one another until all five players no longer have any Life Points remaining. In this case, two players from each team still have Life Points. If the matches end with two players still holding Life Points from each team, the remaining two players will then face each other to properly settle the score and break the tie. The one and only exception to all rules stated above is the case in which any player Decks Out due to not having any cards left to draw. In the event of this happening, that player will automatically forfeit the match regardless of Life Points!"_

"In other words," Jack grunted, sweat dripping down his face, "unless we manage to win in the first match, we'll be forced into a third match. Each additional inning comes with it further disadvantages… By the time we were to reach a third tie-breaker match, we'd have a limited number of cards in our decks."

"Not to mention the physical and emotional stamina required to fight endlessly without a break," Yusei added, his eyes narrowing. "No matter what happens, we have to win the first Duel in order to ensure that doesn't happen."

"_Finally," _Kaiba added, _"no player will be allowed to attack directly during their first turns! If all of this is understood, then let the fierce Duels to determine the final advancing team to the Semi-Finals begin! You have a 20 minute break to rest and wrack your brains as much as you can! Good luck!"_

Kaiba's laughter rang through the stadium as he jetted back toward the owner's box using his Blue-Eyes jet pack. _"Remember!" _he echoed as he flew, _"No matter what happens, I will not back down on these rules!"_

Rua held Ruka tightly as he glanced back and forth between Yusei, Jack, Keith, and Shaun. "Dammit…! If only I hadn't lost my Duel, none of this would have happened…!"

"That's enough, Rua," Jack grunted, silencing Rua with a raise of his arm with his back still to the young man. "You can wallow on the past later. For now, watch closely as me and Yusei teach these guys to have some respect for the Team 5D's name!" Jack raised his Duel Disk, a fire burning in his eyes like none seen before in years. "The match-ups are obvious! My Power Deck versus your Hell Deck, 'Hell-Eyes' Shaun Daoshin!" Jack whipped his finger out, pointing directly toward Hell-Eyes.

Hell-Eyes merely grinned, cracking his knuckles a bit as he held up his own Duel Disk. "I accept the challenge, Jack Atlas, or rather World King! I've always wanted to pit my strength against yours! I couldn't think of better circumstances!"

"Then I guess that leaves me with you, Yusei Fudo!" Keith grinned, pushing his sunglasses up with his thumb. "Truth be told, I've had a burning desire to Duel against you for _years_!"

"Fine," Yusei said coldly, turning toward where Ruka was lying bloodied and bruised in Rua's lap. "I'd like to say I don't want revenge for Ruka, but I'd be lying. No matter what you say, I just can't stomach what you've done, Pirate Keith, even if I acknowledge your strength as a Duelist…" Yusei turned back to Keith, glaring darkly into the man.

"Just let your _cards_ do the talking," Keith chuckled, smirking. "I have a feeling the four of us will come to understand each other by the time these Duels end. We've still got 19 minutes left, so you guys had better get Ruka some treatment before she bleeds too much."

"Right…" Yusei said darkly, tightening his fist. Raising his gaze past Keith and Hell-Eyes toward where Fynn and Etzel were on the other side of the stadium, Yusei gritted his teeth hard enough to hear cracking. "Our true enemy lies past you. No matter what it takes, we'll defeat you!"

With that, Yusei and Jack spun around toward Rua, who immediately stood up with Ruka in his arms. Hell-Eyes and Keith merely smirked, watching the group take Ruka to the medical team approaching from across the stadium tracks.

"They sure are confident despite their position," Keith smiled, chuckling a bit as he folded his arms against his chest. "They remind me of my reckless old self way back in my prime."

"Yeah, the same for me," Hell-Eyes said with a grin of his own. "Unfortunately for them, I long overcame my prime self in terms of mental capacity and strategy! As far as Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo are concerned, there isn't a trick they can pull that I haven't already analyzed and made counter strategies for. As long as you follow my outlined script, you shouldn't have a problem defeating Yusei."

"Hmph," Keith frowned, turning toward his teammate. "Let's not get too carried away. It's true I analyzed your data, but I fight my own way. Don't think you can tell me how to fight just because you happen to be a bit more analytical. When it comes to spirit, me and my pirates won't lose!"

"Is that so?" Hell-Eyes laughed, his fiery aura practically visible behind him as he stared his rival down. "Then let's compete with each other to see who does better!"

Mako, Rouba, and Ghost watched on nervously as their bosses argued back and forth, unable to find the moment to step in and stop them.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Ruka began to shift about slightly, though her eyes were still flickering and shut. As the young woman's consciousness began to stir and resurface, she heard familiar, muffled voices above her. The voices seemed to be filled with concern as she pulled through the seemingly endless ocean of her subconscious. The voices finally took on comprehendible form as Ruka slowly but surely regained a sense of her surroundings, opening her eyes to the bright of day and to the worried faces of Rua, Yusei, and Jack staring down at her.<p>

"Ruka!" Rua cried, tears pouring down his eyes as he fell over his sister's chest. "Thank God! Don't worry me like that again!" Ruka was still in a daze, her eyes darting back and forth in a state of bewilderment as she tried to assess the situation and understand why her brother was clinging to her chest. In fact, where was she right now and why were her friends looking down on her?

Using the back of her hand, Ruka felt the fabric of a soft mattress against her flesh. She quickly realized she was lying down on her back on a medical stretcher parked on the sidelines of the Duel Track. Groaning softly, the fragile young woman used her other hand to rub her aching head, going wide-eyed when she felt the wetness of blood seeping out of what seemed to be a bandage over her scalp.

"You should lay still," Yusei said, causing her to jump a bit. "Don't worry," the 5D's leader said again, this time in a gentler tone. "It's not as serious as you think it is. Though Hell-Eyes put on quite the brutal act, he wasn't trying to take your life out there. If he had…" Yusei paused for a moment, silencing himself before he said anything further. "Even so, you'll need to stay still until you can get stitches. We'll have Aki use her powers to close the wound as best as she can to stop the bleeding."

"Then…it's true…?" Ruka asked softly, lowering her eyes to her bloodied hand. "I lost…? Does that mean we…?"

"It's not over yet," Jack cut in, standing on her other side. Ruka shifted just enough to see the King through the corner of her eyes. "Jack…"

Jack explained the current situation regarding the tie-breaker matches to Ruka, who immediately went pale. "No way…! Even if we're still in the game, those conditions are far too reckless…! Even if it's you two…!" Ruka mustered up enough strength to ball her blood-red hand into a tight fist, her entire body overcome with emotion and shaking like a leaf. "It's all my fault…! If only I tried a bit harder, this wouldn't have…!"

"No...!" Rua grunted, still leaning over his sister's chest as tears poured down his face. "It isn't your fault, Ruka…! It's mine! If only I hadn't made so many mistakes in my Duel against Pirate Keith…! This wouldn't…!"

"Rua… Ruka…" Yusei started, looking a bit uneasy as he stretched his hand out toward them. "There's no reason for you guys to…"

Jack, on the other hand, was now tapping his hands impatiently against his folded arms as he listened to the twins and Yusei's attempt to comfort them. Just as Yusei was speaking up, the King reached his boiling point, dropping his arms and flashing a full set of teeth as he roared at the top of his lungs, "That's enough blabbering!"

Yusei, Ruka, and Rua immediately shot their heads toward their friend, caught off guard by his sudden screaming. Unfazed by their shocked responses, Jack continued in a slightly more reserved yet equally fierce tone, "Feeling sorry for yourselves isn't going to change this situation! If you feel that bad, reflect on your mistakes and perform better tomorrow! That's what a Duelist _does_! But right now, whether you like it or not, the result of this match rides on the shoulders of me and Yusei! So watch us carefully and stop your whimpering! We'll show you Duels so grand you won't even have the time to be depressed!"

Rua and Ruka were stunned quiet, their tears still flowing but no longer able to speak or respond in any way.

"I understand how you feel, Jack," Yusei said, raising his hand cautiously, "but that's no reason to—"

Jack ignored Yusei and whipped his arm toward the three medical staff members on standby just a few feet away from the trio. "You three! Take the woman and ask your superiors to send the Psychic Duelist Aki Izayoi to provide emergency treatment while you prepare a room for her! And take this man with you!" Jack gave Rua a hard pat on the back, pushing him onto the end of Ruka's stretcher by her legs. The unprepared young man yelped as he fell over his sister's feet with a thud.

"Y-Yes, sir!" the three men replied, terrified of the tall World King peering down at them with sheer will power and dominance. The three immediately began carting the stretcher away with Rua and Ruka screaming out in shock.

Yusei heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned toward his friend. "You don't need to act like that to hide your feelings, Jack. They know you too well by now. If you're that worried about them, you should just come out and say so."

"Hmph," Jack grunted, stubbornly turning away. "I have no idea what you're going on about. I just can't think with their whimpering, is all!"

As Yusei sighed again, Jack directed his gaze toward the tournament staff attempting to repair some of the damage caused by Tatsuya's Duel against Fynn Hartmann. Narrowing his eyes, Jack immediately recalled the current situation of the Duel he was about to take over. A Duel with no Monsters on his field, only a few cards in his hand he couldn't even use, and three Monsters on his opponent's field… Even the World King couldn't help but sweat as he contemplated his odds of success.

Beside him, Yusei was mimicking his friend's fierce gaze, feeling the exact same and worried for Jack. Jack won his Duel against Ghost easily with a One Turn Kill, so his Life Points were at a full, untouched 4000. However, the total Attack Points of the Monsters on Hell-Eyes' field came to 5900, not counting any additional Monsters his opponent managed to Summon. Kaiba did say they couldn't attack directly in their first turns if they didn't have a Monster on the field, but if Jack didn't draw a Monster Card by his second turn, he'd be obliterated instantly. This was truly a Duel with advanced rules as Kaiba himself said…

* * *

><p>…<strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>The roar of the overexcited stadium echoed throughout the dome-shaped arena as Lara stood in front of the bleachers on the sidelines. The young woman moaned quietly, shifting Romero back and forth in her hands. "This is so boring, Romero! I'm interested to see Yusei and Jack duel, but it's taking forever! Do something to entertain me, Romero!"<p>

Lara stared down at her zombie plushie, waiting for a response. About 30 seconds passed before she moaned in annoyance, pinching the doll's cheek. "Hey! Don't go ignoring me!"

"RAWRR!"

"Now you respond?! Bad boy!"

* * *

><p>….<p>

* * *

><p>As the audience discussed the previous dueling events amongst themselves, a few of the disqualified teams were joining in on the discussion as well.<p>

Particularly rambunctious was the leader of Team Calculation, Professor Chornos—brother of Professor Chronos from Duel Academia's main American branch. "_Bravo_!" the Italian man sang, holding both his arms out as if he were hugging the air. "That conniving little _monello_, Tatsuya Jounouchi, got what he deserved! How dare he make a fool of me in the qualifying round?!" The eccentric old man grinded his teeth together and squeezed his fists closed while his teammates stared on dumbfounded.

"Ya sure he should be saying that?" asked one of the team members, Jayden, to the female Amazoness user Caitlin. The larger, muscular woman merely shrugged in response, a sweat drop rolling down her face.

"Of course not!" cried Luke, one of the A.D.'s agents recruited by Eirika a while ago. "We're proud members of Project Advanced Duelists gathered in this tournament to purge this world of evildoers like Urteil! You should be ashamed of yourself for praising their dirty work, Professor!"

"This coming from a former Underground Duelist," replied Tim, the fifth teammate of the group. Luke merely shot him a dirty look as the professor continued fantasizing about Tatsuya's previous demise.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the members of Team Mythology talked amongst themselves as well, but their conversation was far more serious in tone.<p>

"I want you to be honest with me, Jacob," the team leader, Mia, asked her right-hand man. "What are Team 5D's odds of defeating Hell-Eyes and Pirate Keith? You fought against one of them."

"Yeah," Jacob replied, folding his hands out in front of him against the pit booth's table. "Keith's quite the Duelist. I consider myself to be a fairly intelligent player, more like his partner, Hell-Eyes, who defeated Emily with his team's burn strategy he planned himself." As Jacob said this, the timid teammate referred to meekly sank in her chair. "But Keith's much different," Jacob went on. "Keith isn't so much intelligent as he is naturally gifted. He doesn't think or plan out his strategies, but his natural ability to dominate the playing field as well as his strength of responding to battle and even utilizing the enemy's actions to his advantage make him equally terrifying."

"That almost seems like a bad matchup, doesn't it?" the third teammate, Aiden, asked nonchalantly as he listened to his seniors. "I mean, Yusei Fudo is well known for his genius while the World King Jack Atlas dominates with psychical power. Wouldn't they be better off having Yusei duel against Hell-Eyes and Jack duel against Keith?"

"I don't think that's true," Emily chimed in, laying her chin in her arms as she caught the attention of her teammates. "Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas are known for their bitter rivalry back in the day, right? They've fought against each other numerous times. Since their current opponents are similar to their rival, it seems like their choice was intentional, doesn't it?"

"That's the feeling I get as well," Mia smiled, folding her arms. "Either way, it should be a very interesting match." Mia paused for a moment, suddenly looking as if she recalled something. "By the way, have any of you guys heard from Alexander?"

"No," Jacob shrugged. "I haven't heard anything from him since he left for that business meeting after his Duel yesterday. I've tried calling a few times but I got no answer."

"The guy's always busy," Emily sighed, sinking further into her arms. "It wouldn't kill him to take some time off from work, would it?"

As the four members of Team Mythology complained about their unsociable friend, the five members of Team Taiyou were also excitedly talking about the upcoming tie-breaker matches.

"Rua and Ruka sure tried their best out there!" Yoshi cried, clenching his fists together. "I feel bad for them, but I'm also really excited to see more from Yusei and Jack! They're all just _too_ cool!"

"Calm down, Yoshizo," Jinbei sighed, shaking his head. "I know you're excited, but do you always have to make a scene?" The team leader, Taro, merely laughed it off, causing Ace and Zoro to join in the laughter as well. "Don't be like that, Jin! Team 5D's are like heroes to us! After they beat us in the WRGP and Crow's team beat us here, we can just sit back and enjoy the show now without any worries! I admit there's some shady characters around here, but it's got an edgy thrill to it at the same time!"

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>At the top of the bleachers, Sly gave a silent sigh as he placed his hands in his pockets, turning away from the stadium toward the door behind him that lead into the interior vendors. Sly was again dressed in his cloak, his dark hood concealing most of his face. Divine noticed his son leaving and called over to him with a raise of his hand. "Hey, Sly! Aren't you going to stick around and watch the rest of the Duels? Things are just getting interesting!"<p>

"I'm not really all that interested," Sly replied dryly, his back facing the older Psychic as he gave a lazy wave of his arm. "I'm going for a walk. If the Duels are still going when I get back I'll stick around for the end." With that, Sly opened the door and walked into the dimly lit hallway, letting it shut behind him.

"Hmph," Jophiel scoffed from where he was standing against the corner of the wall a few feet from the door. "Are you dense or something, Divine? It's painfully _obvious _where he's going."

"I _know_ that he's going to secretly check on Ruka Heartlily," Divine shot back, glaring daggers into the fellow green-haired Psychic Duelist. "I just think he's far too soft for a Psychic Duelist! He needs more backbone, especially at this age!"

"Well, I can't really argue with you _there_, I _suppose_," Jophiel shrugged, smirking and closing his eyes. "I just think you're not really one to lecture the boy about his faults, is all. After all, you're far too emotional and reckless for a Psychic _your_ age, _aren't you_?"

"What?!" Divine barked, taking a step closer with his fists raised. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me again, Jophiel?!"

"_Hardly_," Jophiel sang, flashing an obviously fake smile before turning toward the stadium below with more firm eyes. _"Even I have to admit," _he thought to himself, _"I am a bit curious as to how these Duels will go. It's rare for me to take an interest in Duelists without Psychic abilities, let alone Psychic Duelists themselves. Maybe meeting that cheeky little girl spirit had a strange effect on me? Well, either way, I'll sit back and have some entertainment for the time being."_

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Neo Domino Hospital <strong>

**4:45 PM JST **

**Minutes Remaining Until Matches Start: 17.5**

The MC and MP were giving their opinions on the previous Duels on the TV station airing the RWF on one of the flat screen TVs stationed in the hallway of the hospital. Aki had just finished her emergency treatment on Tatsuya, Moki, and Hikari out in the hallway because there were no rooms available. The three Duelists were lying unconscious on three separate stretchers just a few feet from where Aki stood. Aki frantically walked back and forth in a small circle near the shiny, white walls while she spoke into her cell phone. "Yeah, I heard everything from the broadcast," she said quickly, her tone uneasy. "Yeah, have them send Ruka-_chan_ over to me right away! There aren't any rooms available at the moment, so I'll treat her out here like I did with the others."

Aki listened to Yusei on the other end before agreeing and hanging up. The doctor slid the phone back into the tight back pocket of her leather Riding Suit before breathing a heavy sigh and wiping sweat from her forehead with the back of her gloved hand. She turned toward the TV screen, looking deflated as the reality of the situation washed over her. She couldn't believe that Ruka had lost as well and that Jack and Yusei were being forced into tie-breaker matches now. Feeling overcome with worry, Aki closed her eyes, folded her hands, and started to silently prey for their success.

Aki's thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sudden sound of running footsteps, voices, and stretchers skidding against the marble floor. Jerking her body toward the direction of the noise, Aki was flabbergasted to see several nurses with blue shirts and masks over their faces rushing in with around 10 more injured patients.

"What's going on?" Aki asked, her eyes widening. "There's no way they're all from the stadium!" The doctor took notice of handcuffs latched onto the patients' arms and attached to their stretchers. Glancing up at one of the men in front of the group, Aki noticed he was heading her way with a notepad in his hand.

"Are you Aki Izayoi?" the nurse asked, receiving a hesitant nod in return. "I've been told that you're a Psychic Duelist and to bring these men to you for emergency treatment until rooms are available."

"What's going on here?" Aki asked, taking the notepad and eyeing the list of names. "None of these names look familiar to me. What happened to them?"

"Uh, it's a bit complicated," the nurse said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. "The man who called us said he was a part of a certain government association and gave us directions where to find these men as well as this list. The call came about two hours ago and our medics just picked them up 45 minutes ago and brought them here under the caller's orders. The whole thing seemed very suspicious, so we spent about 20 minutes trying to sort out the details before calling the local police department. These men were apparently involved with some criminal organization and are being sent to jail for prosecution after they receive medical treatment. Our source gave us instructions to send them to you."

Aki sighed, eyeing the men's fairly sever injuries. She was fairly certain these men were involved with Urteil and that the one who made that call was Sherry. Since Crow was still in a coma and none of the other A.D.'s members knew her well, Sherry was the only one who knew the specifics of her healing powers.

"I understand," Aki said sternly, setting the notepad down on one of the stretchers. I'll treat them, but since they are criminals, I'll prioritize any Duelists from the tournament first, including a close friend of mine who is due to arrive any minute now. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," the nurse replied, nodding. "Do what you need to do. We just did what we were asked to do by the police chief."

With that, the nurses left the stretchers taking up a ton of space in the hallway. Aki rubbed her hand over her forehead, feeling a bit overwhelmed suddenly. "I've been out of the doctor business for too long…"

Just as Aki said this, she once again heard the sound of arriving medical staff from the opposite end of the hall behind her. "What is it this time?" Aki spun around, her mouth dropping and her eyes doubling in horror as about 15 or so new patients were brought in, these ones drenched in blood and in seemingly worse condition than the thugs or even Tatsuya for that matter.

"What in the world happened here?!" Aki screamed, running past the Pride Duelists toward the half-dead people. She instantly saw they were Duelists by the still activate Duel Disks and cards on top of them attached to their arms.

"W-We have no idea!" a female nurse with red curly hair cried, panic in her voice. "We received several reports one after the other of Duelists dropping on after the other on the premises!"

"They must be involved with that tournament going over there," another male nurse with brown hair added, shaking his head. "There's been several incidents over there already, but not all at once like this. Just what is going on?"

Aki walked a bit closer to get a good look at the faces of the injured, immediately recognizing a handful of them from other teams. Two of the victims were Breo and Andre from Team Unicorn. Andre was the only member of his team who was not injured in the tournament before, and Breo only got minor injuries. Aki guessed that the two were attacked while stepping out for some air. But who did this? Was it Urteil trying to finish what they started?

Aki recognized the others as Jack Wilstone—Ruka's friend from Project A.D.'s Black Ops Divison, Jin and Mukuro from Team Neo Force, and finally Siegfried and Dragan from Team Ragnarok. Aki didn't recognize the others, but felt that she had seen them hanging around at the opening ceremony of the tournament. They were likely Duelists not participating but supporting the event. The Duelists from Team Ragnarok, Neo Force, and Winged Pegasus were powerful Duelists who advanced far within the tournament. How could they all have been taken down like this?

"I'll start treatment on them right away! Please call as much assistance here as you can spare right away!" Aki said, changing her rubber gloves and slapping on a fresh pair. She cupped her hands together, forming a ball of green energy above Sieg's chest. _"I wasn't prepared for this," _Aki thought to herself, fresh sweat beads forming on her forehead. _"I hope my stamina and powers hold out until Ruka-chan gets here…! But as a doctor, even if Ruka-chan is dear to me, the injuries of these people are far more severe! I have no choice but to heal them first…!"_

* * *

><p>…..<p>

* * *

><p>"What'd you say?!"<p>

Yusha shot up in his hospital bed, in full panic mode as he shouted into his A.D.'s communicator. "Several Duelists were attacked?! By who?! Urteil?!"

"_We're still investigating," _Sherry said stiffly through the phone. "_Enjo and Himuro from my team were among the victims."_

"No way!" Yusha cried, turning pale. "Enjo and Himuro, too?! What's going on?!"

"_In any case," _Sherry continued, her voice a bit more emotional than before, _"Duelists are clearly being targeted. Fusionist, I know you and Eirika are injured, but I need you both on standby immediately."_

"Understood!" Yusha said, hopping out of his bed and grabbing his shoes on the floor. "Wake up, Erin! I know you're hurt, but we've got an emergency on our hands!"

Erin began to stir on the bed beside Yusha's, still feeling very drowsy from her ordeal earlier that day. "What…?"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed Location within Neo Domino City<strong>

**4:46 PM JST**

**Minutes Remaining Until Matches Start: 17**

Several explosions were heard throughout the back streets of the city following a series of screams and unconscious bodies flying. The bodies landed in a giant heap on the sidewalk of a random back road, attracting the attention of several passerbyers who stopped to gawk.

"Damn it all!" Sabertooth grunted, his cowboy-dressed Monster wielding a rifle-sword hybrid standing beside him. "There's no end to these lowlifes!"

**[Sabertooth's LP: 1700]**

**[X-Saber Wayne: LV5/2100/400] [Attack Position]**

"We're nearly finished," Rom grunted, his hand on his hip as he stood near Sabertooth with an armored winged Monster of his own. "Only two remain."

**[Rom's LP: 2300]**

**[Gladiator Beast Nerokius: LV8/2800/1900] [Attack Position]**

"Damn you all!" the first punk with a mohawk roared, whipping out his arm in front of the two Machine-Type Synchro Monsters. "We of Urteil are justice! You are slime to be judged!"

**[Punk A's LP: 1200]**

**[Ally of Justice Field Marshal: LV9/2900/2600] [Attack Position]**

"Right, my brother!" the second man with long, silky black hair growled, his own floating robot with yellow flashing lights on its top and bottom blinding the field. "As the strongest of Urteil's Back Ally Executioners, we will see to it that your sins are paid for!"

**[Punk B's LP: 2400]**

**[Ally of Justice Light Gazer: LV8/2400/1600]**

"Oh, shut your mouths!" screamed Varon, arriving on scene from around the corner of a nearby building. "How many of you worms claimed to be the strongest of your pack today? And not one of you came even close to the level of that fire punk or the female ninja, who are the weakest among the mid-tier agents? That's right! All of you assholes!"

Varon ran toward the side of the building, jumping up and kicking the wall, using his legs to shoot him toward the two machines in a blaze of speed. Grinning, Varon used his iron blue fist to smash through both Monsters in an instant, leaving the two Urteil members jaw-dropped.

**[Varon's LP: 3500]**

**[Psychic Armor Head: LV4/0/500]**

**[Double Cloth Armor: LV6/0/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Jet Gauntlet: LV4/0/1500] [Attack Position] x2**

**[Overboost: LV4/0/1000]**

"Wh-What just happened, brother?!" the Mohawk punk screamed, his eyes wide with terror. "I don't know, brother!" the other man replied, equally terrified.

"Jet Gauntlet destroys Monsters it attacks during battle along with itself!" Varon grinned, his two arm-pieces shattering. "Now your fields are completely open!"

The two brothers screamed in terror as Wayne and Nerokius finished them off in a double-attack, sending them flying across the pavement.

**[Punk A & B's LP: 0]**

A few minutes later, Rom finished tying up the last of the punks with his thick rope. "They shouldn't be able to move now," he grunted, giving them a good kick to their sides.

"Damn punks gave us a shitload of trouble," Sabertooth scoffed, delivering a kick of his own. "We spent a good two hours searching for the scum out here that escaped from before. The tournament's probably over for the day by now."

"No, not quite," Rom said, raising his A.D.'s communicator. "While I was chasing those two punks down, I got word from Sherry that the tournament's still ongoing. More importantly, we've been ordered to patrol the hospital after we finish up here. It seems there's been mysterious attacks on Duelists who were disqualified from the tournament."

"Attacks?" Sabertooth grunted, scrunching his nose in disgust. "Does that mean we missed a few?"

"They sound much stronger than the guys we've been trashing out here," Varon said as his armor began to fade away. "To my understanding, though they lost in the tournament, the Duelists who have participated are overall quite formidable. I can't see any of these losers taking them down. It has to be a higher ranking Urteil member."

"But who?" Sabertooth asked, folding his arms thoughtfully. "All the generals are dealing with the tournament, and the higher-ranked underlings were captured by us earlier today. That Yukio Kyoji bastard supposedly ran away from the scene yesterday and hasn't been spotted today. "'Sides, attacking people cowardly like this isn't really his style. Is it someone we haven't seen yet?"

"I'm not sure," Rom said dryly, carrying a box of bloody tools he used to torture Riley earlier. "We're to meet up with the main A.D.'s forces at the hospital to find out more. But before that, I'm going to set up some things over at HQ. We've got a long night of interrogating ahead of us now that we've successfully captured several Urteil members who work under the generals."

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Neo Domino Hospital – Back Entrance <strong>

**4:51 PM JST**

**Minutes Remaining Until Matches Start: 12**

A tall, thin cloaked man laughed softly to himself as he stared down five Duelists through his shadowed hood. "Whatever shall I do? The red ants before you were able to leave a few bites at the very least. You black ants aren't very fun to step on."

**[Mysterious Duelist Leader – Codename "DARK"]**

**[DARK's LP: 4000]**

**[Cards in Hand: 3]**

**[The Lady in Wight: LV3/0/2200] [Defense Position]**

_[*Protects other Zombies from being destroyed*]_

**[Vampire Baby: LV3/700/1000] [Defense Position]**

**[Call of the Haunted – Equipped to "The Lady in Wight"]**

"Are you sure you should have challenged five Duelists at once, DARK?" one of the other five hooded people asked, her voice stiff and cold. "Even for you, that's beyond arrogant."

**[Mysterious Duelist Member – Codename "WIND"]**

"It's not that big of a deal, WIND," came a deeper female voice, more masculine in tone and in her way of speaking. "If DARK dies, I'll just take over as the leader."

**[Mysterious Duelist Member – Codename "WATER"]**

"Enough with the jokes, WATER," a more subdued, quiet man said, folding his arms. "Death is something that cannot affect us. After all, we are unable to die."

**[Mysterious Duelist Member – Codename "EARTH"]**

"You guys are, like, so _not_ cute, so shut up!" a younger, shorter hooded girl screamed, shaking her fist up and down. "If DARK dies, who's gonna gimme all those _wonderful_ treasures, huh?! You jackasses never give me _anything_!"

**[Mysterious Duelist Member – Codename "LIGHT"]**

"That's because you're loud and obnoxious, LIGHT!" screamed a deep male voice at the top of his lungs. "You should try having some manners for once!"

**[Mysterious Duelist Member – Codename "FIRE"]**

"Now, now, FIRE," DARK said lazily with a wave of his hand. "You're scaring the little black ants. We're a humane group, aren't we? There's no need to torture the ants before we snuff them out. Um, what were you guys calling yourselves again? I have such a hard time remembering names."

The five Duelists scowled in reply. The center Duelist, the leader of the group wearing a black baseball cap and a red T-Shirt, flipped DARK off with his middle finger. "We're Team Rampage, you damn fool! We were taken out of tournament yesterday thanks to Team Fortune Ark and their cheat cards, but today's gonna be different! We saw what you did to those two guys from Team Unicorn not long ago and as fellow Duelists, we're gonna make sure we tear you a new one and send _you guys_ to the hospital!"

**[Team Rampage Team Leader – David]**

**[David's LP: 2600]**

**[Cards in Hand: 4]**

**[Koa'ki Meiru Tornado: LV4/1500/1200] [Attack Position]**

**[Koa'ki Meiru Wall: LV4/1900] [Attack Position]**

**[2 Face-Down Cards]**

"Hee-hee-hee!" laughed the Duelist with the bug-like yellow glasses and the green T-shirt.

**[Team Rampage First Wheeler - Insector Hakata]**

**[Hakata's LP: 3300]**

**[Cards in Hand: 0]**

**[Great Moth: LV8/2600/2500] [Attack Position]**

**[Insect Queen: LV7/2800/2400] [Attack Position]**

_[*Gains 200 ATK for each Insect*]_

**[Insect Monster Token: LV1/100/100] [Defense Position]**

"Let's stomp 'im real good!" cried the short, grey-haired teen with a dark green jacket.

**[Team Rampage Second Wheeler - Dinosaur Hakuzaki]**

**[Hakuzaki's LP: 4000]**

**[Cards in Hand: 2]**

**[Gilasaurus: LV3/1400/400] [Attack Position] x3**

**[Tyrant Dragon: LV8/2900/2500] [Attack Position]**

**[2 Face-Down Cards]**

The younger teen beside the rest of the team with a black bandana nodded quietly.

**[Team Rampage Backup Wheeler/Strategist – Jimmy Jim Jim]**

**[Jim's LP: 2200]**

**[Cards in Hand: 5]**

**[Cenozoic Fossil Knight – Skullger: LV4/2000/800] [Attack Position]**

"This is as easy as pie!" shouted a bald-headed warrior with tattoos under his eyes. "Now it is time for you to die!"

**[Team Rampage Last Wheeler – Paradigm Meikyuu]**

**[Meikyuu's LP: 3600]**

**[Cards in Hand: 1]**

**[Gate Guardian: 3750/3400] [Attack Position]**

**[Labyrinth Wall: LV5/0/3000] [Defense Position]**

**[Wall Shadow: LV7/1600/3000] [Attack Position]**

DARK merely laughed some more despite the army of Monsters staring him down. "There's something funny about ants, you know," he started, raising his arm matter-of-factly. "Whether it's one, ten, or a hundred, or even a thousand…all it takes is a single boot to crush out their entire existence. With one effortless movement, all their thoughts, dreams, hopes, desires, relationships—everything they ever were or would become—disappears in a trace! Knowing that, I can't help but pity the life of an ant. Working hard its entire life to end up a smear on the bottom of someone's shoe… Such a tragic tale if you ask me!"

"It sounds like you're gravely underestimating us!" Dinosaur Hakata yelled back, waving his arm up and down. "Even if we lost in the RWF, we're still regional champions in various regions of Japan! You're off your rocker if you think you can take on all five of us at the same time!"

A wide—almost too wide—smile stretched across the mysterious man's face. "Well, the fun begins now! I promise to let you ants enjoy a long-lasting nightmare before your lives come to an end! It's my turn! Draw!" The cloaked man swiped a card off his deck, looking pleased with what he saw.

**[DARK's LP: 4000]**

**[Cards in Hand: 4]**

**[The Lady in Wight: LV3/0/2200] [Defense Position]**

_[*Protects other Zombies from being destroyed*]_

**[Vampire Baby: LV3/700/1000] [Defense Position]**

**[Call of the Haunted – Equipped to "The Lady in Wight"]**

"I activate the Field Spell, Vampire Kingdom!" DARK slid his card into his odd-shaped bat-like Duel Disk with black flames around it. The Field Spell slot popped out of the edge, spitting out a few dark green flames as it opened.

"Wh-What the?" David asked nervously as he felt the ground beneath his feet rumble. Seconds later, multiple houses erupted from the pavement, scraping against the nearby buildings and shattering some of them in the process. The entire area fell pitch dark with an eerie blood-red moon above as the only light source.

"Is this really Solid Vision?" Jimmy asked, reaching out and feeling one of the newly sprouted buildings with his hand. "Impressive Momentum energy! It feels so realistic!"

"That huge castle toward the Dome Stadium appears to be this guy's HQ," Insector Hakata grinned, pushing his glasses up with his finger as he eyed the larger, spiked building several yards in the distance. "All we gotta do is take that thing down and he's done for!"

DARK's creeper smile stretched even wider as he gave a deep giggle from his throat. "Every nightmare starts off with the sweetest of dreams! Because you've amused me so, I'll give you a slight glimpse of one of the treasures I hold dear!" Laughing, DARK spread both his arms out in front of him as a blast of dark energy exploded out from his Duel Disk. "I Overlay my Level Three Vampire Baby and The Lady in Wight!"

As DARK laughed, a stream of black fire surrounded his female skeleton and his chubby devil baby, blowing the flap of his hood about in the wind. "I use both Monsters to build the Overlay Network!"

"Wh-What in the blazes is happening?!" David screamed as the two balls of black flames overlapped with one another before being sucked inside of a pitch black portal.

"Reaper of Dreams and Death, draw your Scythe of Life! Become the Bestowal of Nightmares and tear out the soul of your target!"

David and his fellow teammates stared on in horror as a skeleton reaper clad in a red mist-like coating snarled as it held its scythe above its head. The number 48 was splashed in blood on the silver blade.

"Xyz Summon!"

Red demonic eyes flashed brightly through the man's hood as his reaper loomed above him. "Number 48: Shadow Lich!"

"Number?" Meikyuu gasped, his eyes wide with fear. "I've never heard of that…! This is whack!"

"Are you enjoying the nightmare yet?! Huh?!" DARK gave a gloomy, choppy laugh, tilting his head back and enjoying every second of it.

**[Number 48: Shadow Lich: Rank 3/1800/0] [Attack Position]**

"Xyz Summon…?!" Dinosaur Ryuzaki grunted, gulping. "Ain't that the new Summoning Method introduced by Kaiba and that Ushio dude in the first Duel of the tournament? How in the hell does some random guy like this have a card not yet released to the public?!"

"If I recall, only two Xyz Monsters are currently officially released, and they were handed out to members of the audience yesterday and today…" David said, swallowing hard. "This is unreal…"

"Oh, it's quite simple, really," DARK said, licking his lips. "Though I'm afraid the ability to even comprehend our existence far exceeds the puny brains of some ants like you! Not even in a hundred years could you ever even come close to understanding!"

"Oh geez," WIND groaned, slapping her hand against her covered forehead. "Here DARK goes again. He really gets off on this, doesn't he?"

"He is truly unsightly," EARTH groaned, shaking his head. "A kill is just like anything else in this universe. There are certain unwritten rules of etiquette that must be obeyed. Failure to follow these rules upsets the balance of the universe itself. Failure to respect your kill and having the decency to not play around with a precious life is no different. If one shall kill, one shall execute in a painless, effortless manner."

"Now begins the bloodbath!" DARK screamed, whipping his finger forward. "I activate the Spell Card, Overpowering Eye!" As DARK inserted the card, two pair of red eyes appeared behind Shadow Lich, casting a glow on the field.

"This card activates with one Zombie-Type Monster on my field with 2000 or less Attack Points! The targeted Monster can attack directly this turn! Go, Shadow Lich!"

**[Shadow Lich's ATK: 1800]**

"Death Embrace!"

David screamed as the scythe sliced through his chest drawing a stream of blood in the process that contrasted well with the red moon in the distance.

"Then, during the Damage Calculation, the effect of the Field Spell, Vampire Kingdom, activates! Shadow Lich's Attack Power raises by 500 points during the attack, then falls back to normal!"

**[Shadow Lich's ATK: 1800 - 2300]**

**[David's LP: 2600 - 300]**

"Even the boundaries of reality can be broken within the walls of this kingdom of nightmares!" DARK gloated with a raise of his hand, his voice filled with ecstasy. "And I've got a lot more surprises in store for you! Don't wake up just yet, my little black ants!"

**[Shadow Lich's ATK: 2300 - 1800]**

DARK's blackened smile crept well past the shadows of his hood as he laughed in a soft, eerie manner. "Within the next five minutes, I'll have all five of you bleeding pools of blood at my feet!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Neo Domino City – Stephanie's House <strong>

**4:55 PM JST**

**Minutes Remaining Until Matches Start: 8**

Just as when the second day of the RWF began hours ago, Yukio still found himself in Stephanie's neatly organized and thoroughly cleaned living room. Yukio, just as he had been hours earlier, was sitting on the couch dressed in a loose fitting dark T-Shirt and pants. And likewise, Stephanie—dressed in her boobarific black tank top and her pink short shorts—was still lying her head against Yukio with her feet hanging off the edge of the couch.

Now, Yukio considered himself a serious man as well as a legit Duelist who took any Duel Tournament serious—especially one that hosted his greatest rivals in Team 5D's—but he was just that at the same time: a man. Any straight man would find it difficult to concentrate on card games with a sexy babe in skimpy clothing pressed against his lap, wouldn't he? Yukio, at least, constantly reminded himself of that every five minutes.

That is not to say that Yukio wasn't remotely aware of what was happening at the Dome Stadium in the RWF. Over the course of the past few hours, he had witnessed quite a few intense match-ups. Things began with Team Fortune Ark using the power of their Card of Darkness to successfully take down Crow and Sherry. Following that was the brutal clash between Urteil's mad scientist Murdock and Harald of Team Ragnarok, which ended in a tie. Following that was the death matches that took down three of Team Pride's members. Then Team 5D's lost the final two Duels, forcing Jack and Yusei into tie-breaker matches to settle the score. Truthfully, Rua and Ruka losing their matches came as no surprise to Yukio, as he could tell the difference in experience from the get-go.

Stephanie, on the other hand, presently seemed less interested in what was currently happening on TV and was laying her head against Yukio's shoulder and lazily tracing lines on his chest with her finger. Yukio was trying to keep focused on the TV, but found himself constantly glancing down at Stephanie, his eyes lingering on the exposed skin of her shoulders and neck. After a few seconds, Stephanie glanced up at him, causing the man to immediately return his eyes to the TV, where the counter to the tie-breaker matches continued to count down. Stephanie wiggled slightly in Yukio's lap, causing his eye to twitch slightly. His reaction further caused Yukio to look down at his lap in slight annoyance, though it ended up fading somewhat as his mind became occupied with other things when his eyes settled on her thighs. After a while, Yukio forced himself to avert his eyes and tried to collect himself, but Stephanie only shifted herself once again.

After reserving himself for the past hour or so, Yukio finally opened his mouth to complain again. "Will you quit wiggling around?!"

"I'm trying to get comfortable," Stephanie replied in her usual innocent tone. Yukio merely growled a grumpy groan, light pushing his hand against her shoulder. "No, you're trying to get me worked up," he said dryly. The young brunette could only give a cute giggle in reply.

"What's so funny this time?" Yukio said flatly, used to her random behavior. With her usual flirty smile, Stephanie glanced up at Yukio while batting her eyelashes. "Come on now," she started, reaching up and touching Yukio's face before continuing. "We both know I don't need to _try_ to get you worked up. You can't help it when it comes to me."

"Getting a little full of yourself, aren't you?" Yukio muttered, his eyes shifting down to their corners as he half-met the woman's gaze. "Not really," Stephanie replied with a bit of her cute charm, tapping her finger against the bottom of her lip. "Actually, I was feeling a bit insecure."

Yukio's expression remained flat as he lowered his eyes toward her cleavage hanging over of the top of her shirt. "Insecure? Wearing _that_ outfit?"

"That's right," Stephanie huffed, puffing her cheeks a bit. "I've been wearing this and sitting in your lap this whole time and you haven't touched me even _once_! If it weren't for you staring at me when you think I'm not looking, I'd think you had no interest in me. You should think about how I feel more, rather than being so selfish."

"I wasn't- Hold on, _I'm_ selfish because I won't touch _you!?_"

Yukio's face was turning red again, causing Stephanie's devious smile to return while she tapped her finger against his chest. "Exactly. You didn't seem to have a problem touching me while I was asleep."

The girl's words practically pierced through Yukio's chest as he recalled a rather bold move he had made the night before while the two of them were sleeping together. His face turned an even darker shade of red. "That was-"

"But now that we're both awake you just sit there while I do all the work," Stephanie continued in a slightly irritated tone, turning away from the man. "Work!?" Yukio barked, pressing his back against the couch as Stephanie dug her finger into him. "You're just sitting there…! This is absurd—" Yukio was cut off and froze up when Stephanie suddenly grabbed his hand, placing it on her thigh and holding it in place.

"See, is that so hard?" Stephanie sang, her flirtatious voice returning as a bright smile came to her face. "You need to be braver about this stuff. You act all tough, but you're like a scared child when it comes to this. If you do something I don't like, the worst I'll do is tell you to stop."

"I…"

Feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable, Yukio decided to abandon the conversation. He picked the remote up off the couch cushion with his free hand and tried to turn the TV volume up to hear the MC rambling on while replays of the previous Duels were showing on the screen, but Stephanie grabbed it out of this hand and turned the TV off. She then hid the remote behind her back, smiling naughtily.

"Don't try to run away!" Stephanie demanded. "I've been patient, but it's time to pay attention to me now!" Yukio tried to reach around her to take the remote back, but she leaned back against the armrest, blocking him from getting to it. Yukio glared at her as he briefly considered his options: he could shake her off his lap and just walk over and turn the TV back on, but he quickly dismissed the idea because she could imminently turn it back off without moving.

Getting irritated, Yukio narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he stared right at her. "Give that back, Stephanie."

Likewise, Stephanie returned the stare with a devilish grin of her own. "No, come and take it." The two glared at each other for several seconds, sparks practically flying between them from their intensity. Yukio eyed Stephanie cautiously for several seconds. He knew taking it from her would be easy enough, but...

A sly smirk spread across Stephanie's lips suddenly as she took notice of his hesitation. "What's _wrong_? You're not _scared_, _are_ you?"

The comment striking a nerve, Yukio gritted his teeth in annoyance as he shifted his weight a bit by spreading his legs. Yukio made up his mind and darted closer to Stephanie to grab her, but as soon as he was close enough, Stephanie jumped up and wrapped her arms around his head. Yukio, caught off guard as he was, could only grunt as she fell backwards with him, landing back where she started—only this time with Yukio's face pressed into her breasts.

Stephanie giggled lightly, tightening her grip a bit and pushing Yukio's face further into her average-sized bosom. "I got you."

Yukio's wriggling quickly stopped and he went motionless. Yukio laid there for several moments, taking in Stephanie's perfume, but eventually his brain started working again and he pulled away from her. Stephanie, however, lunged after him and knocked him over to the other side of the couch, landing on top of him with her head resting on his chest. Yukio sighed and just laid there, not feeling any point in resisting. The two of them were silent for a while—their eyes fixating on each other—until Stephanie giggled softly again.

"What is it now?" Yukio grumbled again, though his tone was noticeably lighter than before. "I can hear your heartbeat," she said softly, flashing a cute smile. "It's relaxing."

Yukio blushed slightly as her comment reminded him of the night before; he had thought the same thing when Stephanie was hugging his head to her chest and he almost fell asleep before they were interrupted.

More time passed in silence and after a while, Stephanie pulled herself up to whisper into Yukio's ear. "Hey... Let's go back to bed."

Yukio jerked a bit as the natural alarm in his head once again began to chime. Just as he was intending to back off, however, he found himself somehow unable to move, and for some reason he was unable to panic like normal. Although he was perfectly aware of what she was suggesting, he tried to feign ignorance. "I'm not tired."

"Neither am I," Stephanie sparkled, a certain blinding radiance about her smile that made Yukio feel a bit silly for his response.

"Then I think we're fine here," Yukio continued after a slight nervous cough. Stephanie tapped her finger against her cheek innocently as if she were in deep thought. "Hmmmm... Alright."

Yukio sighed lightly, but his relief was short lived when he suddenly felt Stephanie kiss his neck. Before Yukio had time to react, he felt a second and even a third kiss on different parts of his neck. This managed to send him into full panic mode and he quickly lifted her off of him and slipped out from under her.

His movements were stiff and robotic as he attempted to spin around toward the hallway at the front of the room. "I need to... Ummmm... Bathroom."

With that, Yukio quickly exited the room through the hallway that lead toward the bathroom and Stephanie's bedroom, leaving the young woman on the couch with a slightly annoyed and disappointed look on her face. After a second or two, she stood up with a heavy sigh, glancing around the room in thought since she was alone. After looking around briefly, she made her way over to a mirror hanging on the wall at the far right of the room just past the TV. Stephanie sighed again, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. Stephanie thought for a moment, then adjusted her top; though her "adjustment" simply consisted of pushing her breasts up slightly higher. Once she was satisfied, she began to think about what to do until Yukio came back as well as what to do after he returned.

"Honestly, I'm starting to think I should just club him and tie him up," she said to herself quietly, eyeing a random baseball bat leaning against the chimney left of the TV and near the front door. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she entertained the idea of her hitting Yukio over the head and him waking up in her bed unable to move. "It's amusing to think about, anyway…"

Heaving a heavy sigh, Stephanie returned to the couch and turned the TV back on. "Well, I may as well see what Jack and the others are up to with that tie-breaker match of theirs. I'm not really that worried, since it's Jack and all, but I can't help but be a bit curious…"

As the TV flashed back on, the voice of the MP filled the room once again. _"Now we're just four minutes away from the matches everyone has been waiting for! The tension is high as the first players—World King, Jack Atlas, and the winner of the prestigious Battle City Ceremony here in Japan as well as the Pegasus J. Crawford Cup Trinidad Riding Duel Grand Prix held in America, 'Hell-Eyes' Shaun Daoshin! The betting pools are split down the middle on this one, so keep your eyes glued on this unforgettable match of the century!"_

Stephanie stared half-heartedly at the TV, pressing the black remote against the bottom of her lip. "Hmmmm…." she mumbled restlessly.

* * *

><p>…..<p>

* * *

><p>Out in the hallway near the bathroom, Yukio pressed his back against the wall, hiding himself behind the miniature tree near the entrance to Stephanie's bedroom. "What am I doing…? Yukio mumbled in a whisper so Stephanie couldn't hear him. "Seriously, just what <em>am<em> I doing? How many times am I going to let her lead me around like this…?"

Yukio turned toward the living room, looking past the leaves of the tree and narrowing his eyes as he heard the MP talk about the upcoming match on the TV. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to Stephanie or that the idea of having sex with her wasn't attractive, but he didn't want anything to happen the way things were now. He still wasn't really sure how much he liked her that way, and entering into a forced relationship would only hurt Stephanie. That was what Yukio wanted to avoid the most.

Yukio pressed his head against the wall and closed his eyes. As he did, images of Jack and Yusei came to his mind. Indeed, despite the fact that the situation changed due to Stephanie, Yukio hadn't given up on wanting to have a rematch against Jack and dueling against Yusei. The first matches they had an hour ago or so were jokes, but this time around they were facing powerful Duelists by Yukio's standards after he observed them. It was precisely because Yusei and Jack were his top targets that he needed to pay close attention to these Duels. _"Yes," _Yukio thought to himself as he opened his eyes again—which were far more intense than seconds earlier. _"As the enemy of Team 5D's—of Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo—I need to watch the outcomes of these Duels with my own eyes and see how they overcome this highly disadvantageous situation."_

As Yukio closed his hands into tight fists, he thought back to his previous encounters with Jack and Yusei:

"_Of all the people I want to take down, you're number two on my list!"_

"_The person I hate more than anyone else in this world is the one responsible for taking away my happiness! Yusei Fudo!"_

"_No, it has to be this way. I want to drag you down while you're at the heights of your power!"_

"_I'll shatter it! The devil!"_

"_Who the hell did this?! Was it you, Fynn Hartmann?! I told you not to interfere!"_

"_Take me back right this instant! I'm not done with this Duel!"_

"_Don't get too cocky, Jack Atlas! You couldn't even beat me alone! I wasn't prepared to do this today, but I won't hesitate to fight you and your friends right here and now! We still have a score to settle! And you, Yusei! You'll be next!"_

Yukio raised his fist against his chest, feeling a bit of his strong hatred resurfacing again. There have been far too many interruptions getting in the way of him completing his goal. Was it really possible for him to accomplish his goal with Stephanie in the picture? Yukio was still unsure and hesitant. The one thing he did know, however, was that he needed to carefully observe the upcoming matches.

With newfound resolve, Yukio finally turned toward the living room and began walking past the entrance and back over to the couch where Stephanie was sitting. Seeing him returning, Stephanie immediately opened her mouth to call over to him. "Welcome back, Yukio-_chan_! I was starting to wor-"

Stephanie's voice began to fade as she met his eyes that were far more intense and focused on the TV screen. He no longer paid any attention to her and merely sat on the opposite end of the couch with his hands over his lap. Yukio narrowed his brows profusely as an image of both Jack and Hell-Eyes came onto the screen as the countdown neared its end.

Seeing his determination and obsessive focus, Stephanie couldn't help but smile to herself. Stephanie chose to interrupt this behavior as his sudden jealousy toward Jack for her affection. In fact, she found it quite cute. Perhaps that was what was eating him up so much, but of course someone as stubborn as him would never admit it. _"Okay, Yukio," _Stephanie thought to herself with a sly smile. _"I was planning to try to work on you a bit more, but we'll save that for after the matches. Seeing you like this is pretty interesting, too." _

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Neo Domino Hospital <strong>

**5:00 PM JST **

**Minutes Remaining Until Matches Start: 3**

The blood moon from the Vampire Kingdom Field Spell continued casting a red hue over the back entrance of the hospital. The mysterious cloaked Duelist, DARK, laughed quietly and eerily with his arms stretched out to his side as little droplets of blood fell over him like a light rain shower. The man stuck out his tongue to catch up some of the blood, but instantly spit it out with a sour tightening of his lips. "Nasty. Your blood doesn't taste good at _all_."

As DARK laughed again, his five colleagues sighed and shook their heads. "He always, always makes a mess," WATER moaned. "Every single time.

The five looked up at the five crosses erected atop several nearby buildings. The five members of Team Rampage were hanging like lifeless ragdolls, no longer saying a word. Their Monsters were no longer present on the field either.

**[David's LP: 0]**

**[Hakata's LP: 0]**

**[Hakuzaki's LP: 0]**

**[Jim's LP: 0]**

**[Meikyuu's LP: 0]**

"Out of all the Duelists I've taken blood from, you five are by far the most pathetic of them all!" DARK said, wagging a long, snake-like tongue around. "Did you think that by cosplaying as powerful Duelists of the past and even imitating their Decks you could somehow copy their strength and intelligence as well? How foolish!"

The leader, David, managed to open one eye as more blood trickled down his mouth. "Y…You scumbag…"

"Well, I give you black ants the permission to wake up. The nightmare has come to an end. Whether you live or not is entirely up to you." Laughing again, DARK raised both of his hands, causing a blue orb of light to appear in front of him. "Now then, it's time to collect our treasures. I doubt any of us will have any use for the cards, but they may fetch a pretty penny on the black market."

The light spread in size, engulfing the entire hospital parking lot and disintegrating the surrounding Field as well. The five Duelists squirmed uncomfortably and writhed in pain as the light entered inside of them.

"We'll be taking Koa'ki Meiru Maximus, Super-Ancient Dinobeast, Great Moth, Insect Queen, Gate Guardian, Sanga of the Thunder, Kazejin, Suijin, and Paleozoic Fossil Knight – Skullking as well as 95% of your life energies for Kappler's little project. Do your best to survive with the remaining 5%, little ants! We aren't inhumane, after all!"

"Now then," FIRE said as the five Duelists plummeted to the pavement with a thud as their crosses disappeared. "We've taken care of the scum outside the building, so it's time to move inside and take care of all the injured Duelists as we were hired to do!"

"I suppose!" DARK moaned slapping the stolen cards into his pocket after they magically appeared in front of him. "I'm not a big fan of attacking injured Duelists, though! The payment better be high this time, Alf!"

As the six cloaked Duelists were preparing to walk away, sudden footsteps from behind directed their attention back. "Huh?" DARK sang, slowly turning around and flashing one of his red demonic eyes. "More ants?"

"Hello there!" smirked Boris, the team leader of Team Elemental. "You must be the bastards going around and attacking Duelists suddenly!"

"Hmmm…" DARK hummed, eyeing the muscular man and his four teammates up and down curiously. "You five seem pretty strong compared to the last ants. Are you top-tier red ant level, perhaps? Will you leave a few bites behind like the others, or will you suffer a pathetic end like those heaps of flesh on the ground? You don't seem to be chimera level, though. Not that I expect many here to be of that level."

Boris eyed the Team Rampage members on the ground, narrowing his brows as he moved his gaze back up toward DARK. "I didn't know those guys well, but it's my job to deal with trash like you that gets off on attacking innocent people."

"The last group said the same thing, and look at them now," DARK said with a raise of his hand. "Yet another group of five. That seems to be the trend today. Are you, perhaps, a participating team in that Riding Duel tournament as well?"

"We're called Team Elemental," Boris said, activating the Duel Disk on his arm. His four teammates mimicked his actions. "From the looks of things, you dealt with those five all by yourself. I'm sorry to say this, but all six of you are going to have to Duel us if you expect this to be anywhere close to a fair match."

"Oh yeah?" DARK sang, rubbing his chin. "That's fine with me. What a coincidence, though! We are known as the Elemental Six, you know! If you call yourselves wielders of the elements, my teammates and I will have to take you up on your challenge!" The leader's grin widened, flashing two sharp fangs from under his upper lip. "We'll show you a nightmare you'll never escape!"

Boris and his teammates smirked, taking their stance as the wind blew fiercely past them.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Neo Domino City Dome Stadium <strong>

**5:01 PM JST **

**Minutes Remaining Until Matches Start: 2**

The crowd went wild as Jack and Hell-Eyes lined up beside one another at the starting line of the Duel Track, their cries bouncing off the stadium walls. Jack retained his focus, keeping his eyes glued on the track ahead as the MC started his screaming into the microphone.

"_The time we've been eagerly awaiting has finally arrived. The timer runs out in a mere two minutes, and at that time these two beasts will unleash their power and clash against each other, sending sparks and flames dancing about!"_

Hell-Eyes smirked a bit, turning toward Jack with a chuckle. "That's some pressure, isn't it? It's gotta suck to be you, holding the hopes and dreams of those two kids and that woman on your shoulder. Not only that, but you barely managed to tie against Yukio Kyoji in your Duel against him. I've noticed you've been quite irritable ever since! Luckily for you, no one watching knows about that or you'd probably be getting jeers instead of cheers right about now."

Jack's pupils slowly moved to the corner of his eyes without him bothering to turn his head. Hell-Eyes chuckled again, feeling a stronger intensity spiking within the King, hinting that his comment had struck a nerve. "Where the hell did you hear about that?" Jack growled, flashing his teeth.

"Oh, didn't you know? I thought I made a point to mention that before," Hell-Eyes laughed, raising his head a bit and catching a ray of golden sunlight on his sunglasses. "I'm one of the senior Duelists of Project Advanced Duelists. I'm one of the select few who has had the privilege of learning top secret data collected by our navigator and technology specialist, Kotomo. That, naturally, includes data on you members of Team 5D's as well as Yukio Kyoji and his Duels against you and Crow."

"Hmph," Jack scoffed, finally turning his head fully to glare at his opponent. "That's neither here and now. Also, I wouldn't be worrying about my stress if I were you. After all…" A visible fire glowed around Jack as his fighting spirit practically leaked out of his body. "…You're facing the King of the entire world, Jack Atlas! Those who dare to ridicule me or belittle my friends in my presence will not be forgiven by yours truly, Jack Atlas! I'll send you and your demons back to the Hell you came from!"

Hell-Eyes burst out laughing, clenching his hand into a tight fist. "That's the spirit, King! Show me that will of yours, and I'll thoroughly crush it!"

**Minutes Remaining Until Matches Start: 0**

"_And the timer has reached zero! Without further ado, we present to you the two tie-breaker Duels that will determine which of these two teams—Team 5D's and Team New Generation—advances to the Semi-Finals! We present to you the two lineups on the screen below:"_

**Jack Atlas [4000 LP] VS "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin [1900 LP]**

**Yusei Fudo [2800 LP] VS "Pirate" Keith Howard [3200 LP]**

"_We will begin with the first Duel, Jack Atlas versus Shaun Daoshin! As the battle gong rings, our two D-Wheelers will race through the track!"_

The sound of metal ringing was heard as the staff rang the starting gong, and almost immediately Jack and Hell-Eyes were speeding out onto the track. Jack and Hell-Eyes flashed fierce gazes toward each other as they both passed by the first corner at the same time.

"_Riding Duel! Acceleration!"_

"I'll show you the fire of my soul!" Jack roared, placing his hand over his Deck. "My turn!"

* * *

><p>oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The two masters of demons clash as the first tie-breaker Duel begins! The fiery road to the Semi-Finals has officially begun! <strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 57: "Jack Atlas VS Hell-Eyes"**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi, ZeroSaber39<strong>

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi**

**Characterizations By: GoldenUmi, ZeroSaber39, Halo**

* * *

><p><strong>Key Cards:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>X-Saber Wayne<strong>

**EARTH**

**Level 5**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2100/400**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your hand.**

**Gladiator Beast Nerokius**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect**

**2800/1900**

**3 "Gladiator Beast" monsters**

**Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card attacks or is attacked, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck.**

**Ally of Justice Field Marshal**

**DARK**

**Level 9**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**2900/2600**

**1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. When this card destroys a face-down Defense Position monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.**

**Ally of Justice Light Gazer**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**2400/1600**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card gains 200 ATK for each LIGHT monster in your opponent's Graveyard.**

**Psychic Armor Head**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Armor**

**0/500**

**During your Draw Phase, you can add 1 Armor monster from your Deck to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. This card cannot attack. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)**

**Double Cloth Armor**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Machine/Armor**

**0/0**

**This card cannot attack. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of that monster's ATK and destroy both monsters (without applying damage calculation). (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)**

**Jet Gauntlet**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Armor**

**0/1500**

**Destroy this card to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls. (Only one Armor monster can attack per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor monsters on your field and an Armor monster is the target of an attack, the controller of that Armor monster can change the target of the attack to any of the Armor monsters they control.)**

**Overboost**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Armor**

**0/1000**

**Armor monsters you control can attack your opponent directly. If an Armor monster attacks your opponent directly with this effect, destroy this card during the End Phase. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)**

**The Lady in Wight**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Zombie/Effect**

**Face-up Level 3 or lower Zombie-Type monsters on the field, except "The Lady in Wight", cannot be destroyed by battle and are unaffected by Spell/Trap effects. This card's name becomes "Skull Servant" while it is in the Graveyard.**

**Vampire Baby**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Zombie/Effect**

**At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard this turn: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field.**

**Koa'ki Meiru Tornado**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**1500/1200**

**You can return 1 "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" from your hand to the top of the Deck to destroy all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls.**

**Koa'ki Meiru Wall**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Rock/Effect**

**1900/1200**

**During each of your End Phases, destroy this card unless you send 1 "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" from your hand to the Graveyard or reveal 1 Rock-Type monster in your hand. During either player's turn, when your opponent activate a Spell Card: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card.**

**Great Moth**

**EARTH**

**Level 8**

**Insect/Effect**

**2600/2500**

**This monster cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing "Petit Moth" on the 4th of your turns after "Petit Moth" has been equipped with "Cocoon of Evolution".**

**Insect Queen**

**EARTH**

**Level 7**

**2200/2400**

**This card cannot declare an attack unless you Tribute 1 monster. This card gains 200 ATK for each Insect-Type monster on the field. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed an opponent's monster by battle this turn: Special Summon 1 "Insect Monster Token" (Insect-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100) in Attack Position.**

**Gilasaurus**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Dinosaur/Effect**

**1400/400**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When you do: Your opponent can target 1 monster in their Graveyard; your opponent Special Summons that target to their side of the field.**

**Tyrant Dragon**

**FIRE**

**Level 8**

**Dragon/Effect**

**During your Battle Phase, if your opponent controls a monster after this card's first attack, this card can make a second attack. Negate any Trap effects that target this card, and if you do, destroy that Trap Card. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard, unless you Tribute 1 Dragon-Type monster.**

**Cenozoic Fossil Knight – Skullger**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Rock/Fusion/Effect**

**2000/800**

**1 Rock-Type monster in your Graveyard + 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your opponent's Graveyard**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Fossil Fusion".**

**Gate Guardian**

**DARK**

**Level 11**

**3750/3400**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Sanga of the Thunder", "Kazejin", and "Suijin".**

**Labyrinth Wall**

**EARTH**

**Level 5**

**Rock**

**0/3000**

**Wall Shadow**

**DARK**

**Level 7**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1600/3000**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned with "Magical Labyrinth".**

**Vampire Kingdom**

**Field Spell**

**Zombie-Type monsters gain 500 ATK during damage calculation only. Once per turn, when a card(s) is sent from your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard: Target 1 card on the field; send 1 DARK "Vampire" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, destroy that target.**

**Number 48: Shadow Lich**

**DARK**

**Rank 3**

**Zombie/Xyz/Effect**

**1800/0**

**2 Level 3 monsters**

**Once per turn, during your opponent's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 "Phantom Token" (DARK/Fiend-Type/Level 1/ATK 500/DEF 500). (This is a Quick Effect.) While you control a "Phantom Token", your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. This card gains 500 ATK for each "Phantom Token" you control.**

**Overpowering Eye**

**Spell**

**Target 1 Zombie-Type monster you control with 2000 or less ATK; it can attack your opponent directly this turn.**


	57. Jack Atlas VS Hell-Eyes

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future **

**Chapter 57: "Jack Atlas VS Hell-Eyes"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. After being on the sidelines for many of the previous Duels and learning the terrible strength the ten members of Urteil possess, Yusei and his friends have found new resolve to defeat the organization and avenge those D-Wheelers who fell in the previous Duels.<em>

_However, despite her best efforts against the merciless "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin, Ruka lost and suffered injury as a result. With Ruka's loss, the results of the five Duels needed to qualify to the Semi-Finals reached two wins and one tie evenly on both sides. In the confusion, Seto Kaiba declared before the world that a series of tie-breaker matches would be held in order to determine the true winner. Facing an overwhelming disadvantage, Jack prepared himself in his first match against Hell-Eyes._

Hell-Eyes smirked a bit, turning toward Jack with a chuckle. "That's some pressure, isn't it? It's gotta suck to be you, holding the hopes and dreams of those two kids and that woman on your shoulder."

Jack scoffed, finally turning his head fully to glare at his opponent. "I wouldn't be worrying about my stress if I were you. After all…" A visible fire glowed around Jack as his fighting spirit practically leaked out of his body. "…You're facing the King of the entire world, Jack Atlas! Those who dare to ridicule me or belittle my friends in my presence will not be forgiven by yours truly, Jack Atlas! I'll send you and your demons back to the Hell you came from!"

Hell-Eyes burst out laughing, clenching his hand into a tight fist. "That's the spirit, King! Show me that will of yours, and I'll thoroughly crush it!"

"_And the timer has reached zero! Without further ado, we present to you the two tie-breaker Duels that will determine which of these two teams—Team 5D's and Team New Generation—advances to the Semi-Finals! We present to you the two lineups on the screen below."_

**Jack Atlas [4000 LP] VS "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin [1900 LP]**

**Yusei Fudo [2800 LP] VS "Pirate" Keith Howard [3200 LP]**

"_We will begin with the first Duel, Jack Atlas versus Shaun Daoshin! As the battle gong rings, our two D-Wheelers will race through the track!"_

The sound of metal ringing was heard as the staff rang the starting gong, and almost immediately Jack and Hell-Eyes were speeding out onto the track. Jack and Hell-Eyes flashed fierce gazes toward each other as they both passed by the first corner at the same time.

* * *

><p>oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Riding Duel! Acceleration!"<em>

"I'll show you the fire of my soul!" Jack roared, placing his hand over his Deck. "My turn!" Jack's eyes flashed viciously as he swiped a card off his Deck. "Draw!"

Jack eyed the card in his hand, gritting his teeth while raising his eyes to scan the current condition of the field. His opponent currently had three powerful Monsters on the field. The center Monster was a tiny green ogre clad in a red robe sitting atop a golden throne. The tiny goblin drew its power from the demon servants on both its sides, the grotesque winged demon with a wrinkly, brain-like head and caped horned crusader beat-stick vanilla Monster with a fierce 1900 ATK despite being a LV4. Their combined Attack Points totaled 5900 points, which far exceeded his total Life Points even at an untouched 4000.

**[SC: 5D's 1 / New Generation 5]**

**Jack**

**LP: 4000**

**[Hand: 3]**

**[Face-up Traps: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger, Spirits Defend!]**

**Hell-Eyes**

**LP: 1900**

**[Goblin King: LV1/2000/2000] [Attack Position]**

**[Memory Crush King: LV5/2000/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Archfiend Soldier: LV4/1900/1500] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-up Traps: Pirate's Summit]**

**[Face-down cards: 1]**

Hell-Eyes caught a glimpse of Jack's intensity as he passed by him, taking a strong lead ahead due to his advantage in speed. Seeing the heightened expression on the King's face made the Archfiend User laugh with glee.

Narrowing his eyes, Jack recapped the rules Seto Kaiba gave him in this tie-breaker match. He was unable to draw a new hand, so he only had one of his own cards in his hand right now along with two useless cards from Aki and Ruka. He had only one Speed Counter, so increasing his Life Points by 500 and removing that one counter would do him no good. He had three Trap Cards face-up on the field, only one of which would actually be of use to him in the current situation. On the fortunate side, Kaiba's rules also forbade Hell-Eyes from attacking him on his first turn, but that would only buy him a small amount of time. Furthermore, the only usable card in his hand was a weaker Monster Card meant for defense. Glaring at the card soothing with anger, Jack finally slammed it onto his Duel Disk.

"I Summon Twin-Shield Defender in Defense Mode!"

Born within a blazing flash of white light, a dark-skinned warrior clad in eagle feathers and gold armor gave off an Aztec vibe. The warrior knelt beside the King's D-Wheel humbly, joining his two adjacent blue-gold trimmed shields together to protect his master.

**[Twin-Shield Defender: LV4/700/1600]**

Jack gripped his two remaining cards hard, his body trembling with fury as he stared down at them. "Preposterous…! To think Jack Atlas would resort to defending on his first turn…!" he growled, clenching his teeth in disgust.

"Indeed, this is a rare sight to behold," Hell-Eyes grinned as he drove alongside his enemy. "I do believe you're in checkmate before the game even begins." Jack scoffed at the man's mockery, returning his gaze to his own field.

Watching the scene from his comfortable chair in the owner's box, Seto Kaiba could only smirk as he oversaw Jack's struggle. Kaiba chuckled to himself, placing his hand over his forehead while flashing a proud grin. "You should have no complaints about this match here, Jack Atlas. _If_ you call yourself World King, that is."

Back down in the Dueling track, Jack eyed the two remaining cards in his hand last time to reassure their uselessness. The first card belonged to Aki; Rose Tentacles, a Level Six Plant-Type Monster that required one tribute to use, and whose powers heavily depended on a Plant Deck. Next to that was Speed Spell – Monster Reincarnation, a Speed Spell that required two Speed Spells to activate, which allowed the player to discard one card from his hand in order to add one Monster Card from his Graveyard into his hand. Jack only had one Speed Spell. Plus, the only Monsters in the Team 5D's Graveyard at this point were overall weaker Monsters used for Synchro Summons, and every single one of their Synchro Monsters had been Banished due to Memory Crush King. He couldn't think of a single Monster in their Graveyard that could stand up to the Monsters residing on Hell-Eyes' field anyway.

A bead of sweat rolled down Jack's nose as he let all of this soak in. His last line of defense was the Continuous Trap Card left by Ruka—Spirits Defend!. It was a card that allowed him to Banish a Monster from his Graveyard in order to raise the Defense Power of a Defense Position Monster by that Banished Monster's DEF.

Breathing in deeply, Jack gave in for the moment. "I end my turn with that!"

"Indeed," Hell-Eyes laughed as he placed his hand over his Deck, "seeing the World King tremble in fear before me is adrenaline like no other! It's _my turn_! _Draw_!" The older man's grin widened as he glanced down at the card he drew, excitement overtaking him.

**[SC: 5D's 2 / New Generation 6]**

**Hell-Eyes' LP: 1900**

**[Hand: 1]**

**[Goblin King: LV1/2000/2000] [Attack Position]**

**[Memory Crush King: LV5/2000/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Archfiend Soldier: LV4/1900/1500] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-up Traps: Pirate's Summit]**

**[Face-down cards: 1]**

"But your situation only gets increasingly worse from here, King!" Hell-Eyes said, slapping a card down onto his Duel Disk. A trail of fire exploded from the disk, dancing about in the wind before coming together into the form of a tall, skeletal creature with bat-like wings and flashing, red eyes. The demon bore a crown atop its skull, was clad in the red cape of royalty, and held a curved-bladed blue sword out in front of its legs firmly.

"Meet the Genocide King Demon, Terrorking Archfiend!"

**[Terrorking Archfiend: LV4/2000/1500] [Attack Position]**

"Terrorking Archfiend," Hell-Eyes started with a raise of his hand as he sped alongside his demon army, "can only be Normal or Flip Summoned when I control at least one other Archfiend Monster on my field. Though Archfiend Soldier is a Normal Monster with no special traits, having it makes it a simple task to get out the king of all demons with no trouble, plus its Attack Points make it a decent Beatstick Monster. Wouldn't you agree, King?"

Jack merely scoffed, not bothering to look at the ever-growing wall of Monsters.

"I can understand why you'd be grumpy given the circumstances," Hell-Eyes taunted with a wave of his finger. "Plus, with the presence of another Fiend-Type Monster on my field, Goblin King's Attack and Defense Points go up another 1000 each!" The tiny green goblin laughed it up on his throne as he absorbed the energy of the Terrorking.

**[Goblin King's ATK/DEF: 2000/2000 - 3000/3000]**

"Now I have both the king of Fiends and the king of Archfiends on my field!" Hell-Eyes gloated with a laugh. "But you can relax…for the moment. With Kaiba's rules in effect, I can't attack on the first turn since my field completely and utterly overwhelms yours." The older man pushed his sunglasses up a bit as he took in Jack's furious expression, then shifted his hand toward the front panel of his D-Wheel. "Instead, I'll utilize the effects of Final Speed World! By removing two of my Speed Counters, I increase my Life Points by 1000!"

**[New Generation's SC: 6 - 4]**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 1900 - 2900]**

"With that, I end my turn," Hell-Eyes finished, his smirk remaining as Jack stared down hard at his Deck.

In the Team 5D's pit booth, Yusei sat alone—his remaining teammates in the hospital—as he firmly watched Jack's match.

"My turn!" Jack cried, whipping his arm out. "Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 3 / New Generation 5]**

**[Jack's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 3]**

**[Twin-Shield Defender: LV4/700/1600] [Defense Position]**

**[Face-up Traps: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger, Spirits Defend!]**

"Damn," Jack mumbled as he saw the card he drew. The King's eyes darted from his own defending Monster to the four Monsters on his opponent's side of the field. He had drawn a useful Trap Card, but it would only be useful against one Monster. Gritting his teeth, the King slid the card into his Duel Disk, the image appearing by his wheels as he zipped around a corner of the track. "I set one card face-down on the track! Turn end!"

"My turn! Draw!" Hell-Eyes immediately responded with a draw of his own, skidding a bit as his speed increased yet again.

**[SC: 5D's 4 / New Generation 6]**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 2900]**

**[Hand: 1]**

**[Goblin King: LV1/3000/3000] [Attack Position]**

**[Memory Crush King: LV5/2000/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Archfiend Soldier: LV4/1900/1500] [Attack Position]**

**[Terrorking Archfiend: LV4/2000/1500] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-up Traps: Pirate's Summit]**

**[Face-down cards: 1]**

"First," Hell-Eyes began in a more serious tone, "during my Standby Phase, I pay the 800 Life Point Maintenance Cost of Terrorking Archfiend." The man flinched a bit as the demon's flames shot through his chest, consuming a small portion of his energy.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 2900 - 2100]**

Shaking it off, Hell-Eyes noticed that his hand count was running pretty low, eyeing the one card in his hand. While it was true he was at a complete advantage here, it was also true that his opponent was the World King. Just the be safe, he needed to have some extra precautions. His smile widened as he noticed the card he drew, feeling that it would help him as he inserted it into his Duel Disk. "I activate Speed Spell – Spell of Hades! When I have five or more Speed Counters, I can add one Speed Spell or Trap Card from my Graveyard back into my hand!" A blue mist appeared around Hell-Eyes head, taking on the form of the sinister Fiend known as Ha Des. The mist demon form entered into Hell-Eyes' Duel Disk, snatching the card of his choice and handing it to him before disappearing. "The card I select is Speed Spell – Pot of Greed! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I draw two cards from my Deck!"

Jack gritted his teeth as he watched the man draw his two cards. As Hell-Eyes eyed the new cards he obtained, he couldn't help but smirk.

His sunglasses catching a flash of sunlight, Hell-Eyes took a moment to scan the current status of Jack's field. Because of the Continuous Trap Card, Spirits Defend!, Jack could use the effect to Banish a Monster from his Graveyard once per turn in order to increase the Monster's DEF by that Monster's DEF until the end of the turn. However, this would only help Jack so much. Thanks to Memory Crush King, their team's more powerful Synchro Monsters were Banished. And with the lower level Monsters left in their Graveyards, Jack was limited to the number of times he could use the card's effect each turn based on the number of Monsters in his Graveyard. Moreover, Goblin King's current ATK was 3000 and Twin-Shield Defender's DEF was only 1600. Furthermore, if he were to Summon another Monster next turn, Goblin King's ATK would rise to 4000, making it nearly impossible to raise its DEF high enough to withstand it.

Hell-Eyes' grin widened as he shifted his gaze toward the intense glare on the King's face. Though it was a bit of a gamble on his part, Hell-Eyes was betting on what he knew of Jack's personality from previous matches he had analyzed. Jack Atlas was well known for being an extremely proud man. Though there were isolated incidents where he chose to rely on the power of his friends, he would only do so if the cards were heavily against him and he had no other choice. He was also well aware that Jack knew that hiding behind defense wouldn't help him win, and the King was one who valued attacking over defending, so Jack would likely prefer to rely on a different method—namely, that set card of his, his own strength, before relying on the card his teammate left him. Hell-Eyes' finger tapped one of his cards gently as he thought about how he could play a fifth Monster to increase Goblin King's ATK to 4000, but he had other plans instead.

"One attack should be plenty to prove my theory!" Hell-Eyes cried, whipping his arm forward. "Battle Phase! Go, Archfiend Soldier! Attack Twin-Shield Defender!" The caped demon gave a roar as it dashed down the track, swinging its blade out.

**[Archfiend Soldier's ATK: 1900]**

**[Twin-Shield Defender's DEF: 1600]**

"Given your personality and what I know of your dueling data, there is a 37% chance that your set Trap Card is…" Hell-Eyes began as Jack reflexively responded to the attack with a jerk of his arm.

"Trap, activate! Half or Nothing!"

Time seemed to slow down as an invisible wave passed through all Monsters and cards on the field, suspending both the attacking Archfiend and the Twin-Shield Defender in mid-motion. A wide grin spread across Hell-Eyes' face as Jack explained the card.

"Half or Nothing activates during my opponent's Battle Phase!" Jack explained fiercely, whipping his finger out. "My opponent is then given two options! They can either halve the Attack Points of all face-up Monsters they control in order to continue the attack or end the Battle Phase! The choice is yours, but choose wisely!" Hell-Eyes' merely smirked in response, eyeing Jack through his side view mirror.

"When it comes to Life Points, I'm the one with the advantage!" Jack continued, narrowing his eyes. "If you choose to halve your Monsters' Attack Points, even the strongest Monster on your field, Goblin King, will only have 1500 Attack Points and won't be able to take down my 1600 Defense Power Twin-Shield Defender!"

Hell-Eyes tightened his grip on the handle of his D-Wheel, his smirk slowly fading. He knew Jack was right about that. Even if he used the Monster in his hand to raise Goblin King's ATK by 1000, that would only bring it back to 2500. Jack could then use Spirits Defend! with even the weaker Monsters in his Graveyard to raise Twin-Shield Defender's DEF high enough to withstand that. The thing about Half or Nothing was that the effect wasn't just for this turn. If he halved their values, they would remain like that until they were removed from the field, putting him at a great disadvantage.

"What's wrong?!" Jack called over, a smirk of his own forming. "Cat got your tongue? You were boasting just seconds ago, but you're awfully quiet now! Perhaps," Jack continued, his eyes glazed fiercely, "a calculative type such as yourself realizes the disadvantage of losing your Monsters' Attack Points like this for the sake of a wasted attack. After all, with only 2100 Life left, you'd be stuck with three severely weakened Monsters on your field that even my weakest Monsters can dispose of with little effort!"

"You're getting pretty excited over this, aren't you, King?!" Hell-Eyes called back, countering Jack's smirk with a grin. "But there really isn't any reason for you to be so cocky for successfully dodging one or two turns! The fact of the matter remains that you still can't touch my Demon Army. Besides that, you using Half or Nothing was within my calculations." Jack merely scoffed the comment off.

Still, Hell-Eyes realized that Jack made a valuable point regarding the foolish decision it would be to halve his Monsters' ATK. He realized that his Monsters' halved values would not be able to scratch Jack's defending Monster even without Spirits Defend!. Even if Hell-Eyes got lucky and somehow managed to destroy it and then attacked Jack directly with all three of his remaining Monsters, their total halved ATK—3500—would leave Jack with 500 Life Points, which he could then increase up to 1500 or even 2500 on his next turn with Final Speed World if he so desired. Hell-Eyes did not fear the three remaining Traps out on the field, but he would not underestimate the King. Unlike Ruka, who was only above average at best in his eyes at her current level, Jack Atlas was a top tier for sure and he could easily turn the tables in a single turn. Hell-Eyes knew better than to foolishly sacrifice his Monster for a pointless attack.

"Okay, you win!" Hell-Eyes said, throwing his hands up in the air casually. "I'll choose to end my Battle Phase!" Hell-Eyes cracked a chuckle after seeing Jack's smirk through his mirrors, finding amusement in the fact that the King seemed so proud for merely escaping one attack when the situation hadn't really changed. "I suppose I should congratulate you for surviving the turn," Shaun said sarcastically, "but the both of us are essentially topping from our Decks due to Seto Kaiba's restrictions. You can endure through two or even ten turns for all I care, but even luck will only get you so far in this match. If you drag it out too long, you'll eventually Deck Out if you never manage to damage my Life Points! And you won't be able to hide behind your Wall Monster or Traps forever, either!"

"Your concern is so greatly appreciated!" Jack mocked, passing a corner wearing a confident smile despite his predicament.

"Hmph," Hell-Eyes grunted, giving a shrug. "It's your funeral, then! If you want to prolong your defeat, I'll be happy to oblige! I set one card face-down on the field!" Shaun slipped the card into his disk, beaming with confidence as the image appeared, eyes glued to his trump card. "Finally, I remove four of my Speed Counters in order to increase my Life Points by 1000 twice!" Shaun's D-Wheel's speed fell greatly, allowing Jack to catch up with him out on the track.

**[New Generation's SC: 6 - 2]**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 2100 - 4100]**

"Were you saying something about having the advantage in Life Points, King?!" Hell-Eyes mocked, laughing. "Turn end!"

Jack met the man's eyes briefly as he overtook him in speed, inching his way up further ahead in the track. "Increasing your Life Points puts you in the same boat as me, hypocrite! Doing so means you obviously believe this match will go on long enough to the point your Life Points will be needed! Am I right?!"

Hell-Eyes froze for a moment, realizing Jack had a point. Growling slightly, the older man decided to just shrug it off. "Fair enough. In that case, why don't we both stop trash talking and really get things started!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Jack cried, placing his hand over his Deck.

As Jack drove by, Lara watched silently and sternly from the sidelines, gripping Romero tightly at her side.

"My turn!" Jack declared, skidding past the bleachers of the audience. "Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 5 / New Generation 3]**

**[Jack's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 3]**

**[Twin-Shield Defender: LV4/700/1600] [Defense Position]**

**[Face-up Traps: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger, Spirits Defend!]**

"Damn," Jack muttered to himself, cursing as he looked at the card he just drew. It was the Trap Card, Changing Destiny. It was a card that negated an attack during the Battle Phase, but gave the opponent the option of either gaining Life Points equal to half the ATK of the attacking Monster or the opponent taking the same amount as damage. It was a card that could only be used once, which would only prevent one of the four oncoming attacks. Plus, knowing how Hell-Eyes operates, he would likely damage Jack's Life Points rather than raise his own. Jack gritted his teeth, a bit peeved that he still didn't draw a Monster Card, but forced himself to turn away from the threat just behind him and think hard about the situation at hand.

Jack knew he couldn't risk removing all his five Speed Counters to draw a card. If he didn't get something useful, then that hastiness would cost him the Duel. Jack was certain that Hell-Eyes would destroy Twin-Shield Defender with Terrorking Archfiend next turn. The reason for this deduction was because Terrorking Archfiend had the effect to negate the Monsters Effects of Monsters is destroys in battle. Hell-Eyes said he knew Jack's Deck well, so he was likely aware of the fact that Twin-Shield Defender had the ability to target one of his opponent's face-up Monsters and halve its ATK after being destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Using Terrorking would prevent that from happening, thus negating its effect to halve the ATK of one face-up Monster on the field, and then he'd attack directly with Archfiend Soldier and Memory Crush King, and Goblin King. He could use Changing Destiny to reduce the damage from Goblin King down to 1500, but that still meant he'd take 3900 damage next turn from Memory Crush King and Archfiend Soldier, and if he removed all his Speed Counters he'd lose the one Speed Counter he would gain on Hell-Eyes' turn and be at a further disadvantage.

However, that was only one scenario, Jack realized as sweat began dripping down his forehead. The King lowered his eyes to his side view mirror where he caught a glimpse of the green, plump Goblin King sitting on his throne. Currently, Goblin King had 3000 Attack Points. Jack's eyes then shifted over to the Trap Card Ruka left, Spirits Defend!, understanding that this was a team match and though he preferred not to rely on others, it would be foolish of him to not use cards left by his teammates. Given his intellect, Jack knew Hell-Eyes must have also known he'd come to this realization, so he was also likely expecting him to use Spirits Defend! to raise the DEF of his Twin-Shield Defender. Though Hell-Eyes likely didn't remember the Monster with the highest DEF in the Team 5D's Graveyard, given that Defender's DEF was 1600, he would have to assume that Jack could raise its DEF higher than 2000, meaning that attacking with Terrorking would only cause damage to him.

Therefore, Jack concluded, Hell-Eyes would likely instead use the 3000 ATK Goblin King to attack and destroy Twin-Shield Defender. However, that would still leave him facing a total of 4900 damage even if he used Defender's effect to reduce Terrorking Archfiend's ATK to 1000 and halved the damage from Memory Crush King's attack to 1000. The only way Jack would prevent losing would be to raise his Life Points to 5000, which would let him survive with a mere 100 Life—a close shave—but still well worth paying the Speed Counters for.

Jack took a deep breath before finally leaning forward to press the button on his D-Wheel's front panel. "I activate Final Speed World to remove two of my Speed Counters to gain 1000 Life Points!" Jack's speed was cut in half in the process, causing him to skid a bit and allowing Hell-Eyes to catch up to him.

**[Jack's LP: 4000 - 5000]**

**[5D's SC: 5 - 3]**

Hell-Eyes merely chuckled as he watched Jack sweat, grinning hard.

Despite his Life Points being at 5000, Jack still felt something was off. Tightening the grip on his handles, Jack forced himself to think back to remaining Monsters in his team's Graveyard. Dash Warrior had 1200 DEF, which would raise Twin-Shield Defender's DEF to 2800, but would Goblin King's 3000 ATK could still destroy it. Then there was Rockstone Warrior with 3200 DEF, which would bring Defender's DEF to 3200. Jack shook his head suddenly, however, realizing that he didn't know as much about Hell-Eyes' Deck as he seemed to know about his. What if he had a card to raise the ATK of either Goblin King or Terrorking Archfiend?

Wait! Jack suddenly remembered Ruka's Soul of Purity and Light, which had 1800 DEF, and would raise Defender's DEF to 3400. However, if Hell-Eyes played another Monster and raised Goblin King's ATK to 4000 or used a Speed Spell to raise the ATK of either Goblin King or Terrorking, even that wouldn't be enough.

Narrowing his eyes, Jack resolved himself to raising the DEF of Defender and relying on Changing Destiny as a contingency plan. However, Jack realized that if Hell-Eyes did play a Monster with even 100 ATK and managed to destroy Defender, even 5000 Life Points wouldn't be enough. He had hoped to save a Speed Counter, but he would end up losing at least two of them in the attacks anyway, so he may as well increase his Life Points even further with one more.

"I activate Final Speed World one more time, using one more Speed Counters to increase my Life by 500!"

**[Jack's LP: 5000 - 5500]**

**[5D's SC: 3 - 2]**

"I then set one card face-down and end my turn!" Jack said as the card image appeared before him on the track.

In the New Generation pit booth, Keith laughed to himself, folding his arms while he observed the match. "It's been a couple turns already, but Jack Atlas hasn't lost any Life Points despite his predicament. I have to admit he's quite impressive. But…" Keith used his thumb to push his glasses up his nose, grinning confidently as he continued. "Even the World King is no match for Shaun's intellect. He's already caught in the Hell-Eyes' trap and he doesn't even know it!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"My turn! Draw!"<p>

Hell-Eyes wasted no time declaring his turn as he slid a card off his Deck. Seeing the card, his grin widened even further. "Got it!"

Jack flinched a bit, realizing his fear had come true. "Damn it all…!" he grunted, sweat dripping down his forehead.

**[SC: 5D's 3 / New Generation 4]**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 4100]**

**[Hand: 2]**

**[Goblin King: LV1/3000/3000] [Attack Position]**

**[Memory Crush King: LV5/2000/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Archfiend Soldier: LV4/1900/1500] [Attack Position]**

**[Terrorking Archfiend: LV4/2000/1500] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-up Traps: Pirate's Summit]**

**[Face-down cards: 2]**

"During my Standby Phase," Hell-Eyes started, "I pay the 800 Life Points Maintenance Cost for Terrorking Archfiend!" Shaun grunted a bit as the fire from his Monster engulfed his body, burning at his flesh, but his grin remained intact.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 4100 - 3300]**

"Now," Hell-Eyes continued, flashing his teeth wildly, "you were probably thinking that you'd be able to overcome Goblin King's Attack Points by using Spirits Defend! in combination with Soul of Purity and Light…"

"Tch," Jack grunted with an irritated click of his tongue. "So you actually remembered all the Monsters we had in our Graveyard?"

Hell-Eyes gave a bit of a chuckle as both he and Jack sped around a corner of the track, the blinding light of the sun above concealing his lower face in shadows. "I have a very detailed memory," he replied darkly, his sharp canine teeth poking out under his top lip, "probably more than you could ever imagine. But I'm afraid your little scheme won't play out the way you want!" With a roar, Shaun slammed down the card he just drew, casting a red light out in the track. "Meet the Queen of Demons, Infernalqueen Archfiend!"

Jack growled as a second caped demon bearing a crown appeared, this one slightly more feminine in her facial structure despite the grotesque demonic features accompanying her.

**[Infernalqueen Archfiend: LV4/900/1500] [Attack Position]**

Off on the sideline, Yusei narrowed his eyes at the presence of a fifth Fiend-Type. Not only would Goblin King's ATK go up as a result of this, but the amount of potential damage Jack would face would also increase as well.

**[Goblin King's ATK/DEF: 3000/3000 - 4000/4000]**

Jack growled again, gritting his teeth hard as he realized that it would be pointless to use Spirits Defend! now. The Monster with the highest DEF in his Graveyard, as Hell-Eyes just restated, was Soul of Purity and Light with 1800 DEF, which would only raise his Monster's DEF to 3400 until the End Phase. Goblin King's attack would still go through and he would have Banished the highest DEF Monster in the Graveyard for nothing.

"Judging by the look on your face," Hell-Eyes mocked from behind on the track, "you realize that your little plan makes little difference! Watch closely as your last line of defense perishes, leaving you open to my Demon Army's endless assault! Even your 5500 Life Points won't be enough to stop you from losing!"

Jack's eyes were wide and alert as he took in the situation second by second, eyeing the snarling demons through his mirrors as fear dominated his senses. As much as he hated to admit it, Hell-Eyes was right. Jack's earlier calculations only accounted for Goblin King and the other three Archfiends, which would have allowed him to survive by a small fraction due to the effect of Twin-Shield Defender halving one of the Monsters' ATK upon its destruction. However, since Infernalqueen Archfiend had 900 ATK, that practically made up for the 1000 ATK that Terrorking Archfiend would lose if he used the effect, and he would still take 1000 damage due to Changing Destiny if he negated Memory Crush King's attack.

Hell-Eyes began cackling, whipping his arms forward viciously. "You seem lost in thought, but I'm not going to just sit here and allow you to stall for more time! Battle! Go, Goblin King!" The plump green creature hopped off his throne, charging his tiny fist with energy collected from the other four Fiends on the field.

Jack's eyes widened as the demon started dashing toward his only defending Monster, preparing to launch a massive explosive punch.

"Attack Twin-Shield Defender!"

**[Goblin King's ATK: 4000]**

**[Twin-Shield Defender's DEF: 1600]**

The field around Jack seemed to slow considerably as the attack made contact, shattering through the Defender's shield and subsequently though its stomach. To Jack, however, his eyes were fixated not on the disintegrating Monster, but on Hell-Eyes and his four remaining Monsters. Something wasn't right here to him.

In the 5D's pit booth, Yusei shared Jack's bewildered expression, feeling the same. Yusei also felt something was off about how Hell-Eyes was acting.

Jack's eyes narrowed as the goblin finished pulverizing his defenses, running back to his throne to rest and replenish energy.

"_He attacked and destroyed Twin-Shield Defender with not even a shred of hesitation," _Jack thought to himself, clenching his fist tightly against his D-Wheel's handle. _"Does he not know about Twin-Shield Defender's effect? Somehow I find that hard to believe considering what he just said about having a good memory and proving it in front of me. Plus, he seems to know my Deck well. No, there's no way he couldn't know! Is he that confident that he'll beat me this turn…while taking the great risk of leaving a weakened 1000 Attack Power Terrorking and a 900 Attack Power Infernalqueen on the field in Attack Mode?! Terrorking is the heart of his Archfiend Deck! Why would he be so willing to sacrifice him like this...?!"_

On the other side, Hell-Eyes merely smirked as he watched Jack's struggle. _"Of course I know about Twin-Shield Defender's effect, you fool! After all, I've memorized every single card you hold in your Deck inside and out!"_

Jack growled, eye twitching as he announced the effect. "I activate the Monster Effect of Twin-Shield Defender! When this Monster is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can target one enemy Monster on the field and lower the Monster's Attack Points by 1000!"

Jack stopped again, hesitating for a moment as he noticed Hell-Eyes hadn't even responded to the declaration of the effect, proving that he had been anticipating it. _"Just what is he thinking?! Does he have something else planned for Terrorking Archfiend other than using his effect?"_

"What's the matter?!" Hell-Eyes called over, raising his palm teasingly. "To think the World King would keep his audience waiting in suspense like this! It's pitiful!"

Jack clenched his teeth hard enough to hear cracking, sweat pouring down his face at this point. What was the correct decision here? Every single move made in this match would make or break the Duel for him.

Jack wondered whether he should use Twin Shield Defender's effect on Terrorking or Crush King. Terrorking had the effect that when targeted by one of the opponent's card effects, Hell-Eyes could roll a die and if the result was two or five, the card effect would be negated and destroyed. If he used the effect on Terrorking, there was a chance it would be negated, but that also applied to Changing Destiny if used on Terrorking as well, so it was a gamble no matter how you sliced it.

However, Jack's instincts were telling him he needed to stop Terrorking next. That would bring Goblin King's ATK back down to 3000 so he had a better chance of dealing with it at a later point. The trick here was that whichever card he targeted would change the situation greatly. Both Terrorking and Memory Crush King had 2000 ATK each. Archfiend Soldier and Infernalqueen had a total of 2800 ATK by themselves. Even if he took Terrorking or Crush King out of commission with Changing Destiny, there would be an additional 1000 points of damage there from either 2000 ATK Monster whose ATK he reduced with Twin-Shield Defender, assuming Changing Destiny went through at all, leaving a total of 3800 damage. Jack would be able to survive the initial attacks if Changing Destiny went through, but even if Changing Destiny wasn't negated by Terrorking and managed to stop Memory Crush King from attacking, Hell-Eyes would no doubt use Changing Destiny's second effect to inflict half its ATK, 1000, to Jack followed by another Direct Attack from the weakened Terrorking—1000—which resulted in a total of 4800 points of damage. It would be a close shave with Jack surviving with 700 Life Points, but Jack would manage to survive the turn with this strategy.

Hell-Eyes watched Jack struggle with his thoughts, his grin wide and fierce. _"It's useless, King! This is the ultimate checkmate! No matter what trick you pull from your arsenal, it's virtually impossible for you to catch me off guard! With you having already used Half or Nothing last turn, I can say with confidence that your set card is Changing Destiny! If it were Fiendish Chain or Shadow Spell, you would have already used it to save your Twin-Shield Defender from being destroyed!" _

On the sidelines, Lara tightened her grip on Romero as she waited to see what Jack would do.

At the top of the bleachers, Jophiel and Divine merely smirked as they watched Jack's struggle.

Having enough, Jack gave a roar as he smashed the front of his D-Wheel with his fist. "Enough! I select Terrorking Archfiend! Your Monster loses 1000 Attack Points!" The spirit of the deceased warrior came out of Jack's D-Wheel, flying toward the demon as it prepared to take over his body.

"A bold attempt, but will it really work?!" Hell-Eyes screamed, shooting his hand forward. "At this moment, Terrrorking Archfiend's effect activates! The die of destiny will decide your fate!" The demon shot a skull-shaped die onto the ground, which skipped across the track as the audience watched in suspense while the numbers three, five, six, and two flashed before it finally settled.

"The die landed on a one!" Jack declared, pumping his fist. "That means Terrorking can't negate the effect! Your Monster now weakens and falls to its knees before the King!" The die broke apart, allowing the warrior's spirit to enter into Terrorking, causing the demon to scream in pain as its powers were drained from its body.

**[Terrorking Archfiend: 2000 - 1000]**

"It doesn't matter!" Hell-Eyes screamed, shooting his arm toward Jack's field. "The assault continues! Go, Memory Crush King! Direct Attack!" The second demon gave a snarl as it readied its claws—the same claws that drew Ruka's blood—and prepared to give Jack the same hospitality as it dashed toward him.

**[Memory Crush King's ATK: 2000]**

"I won't let you!" Jack replied with a raise of his arm. "At this moment, I—"

Jack found himself freezing up before he could finish speaking, the demon fast approaching. "_Dammit," _Jack silently cursed, feeling the same sensation wash over him as before. _"What the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I so hung up on this feeling that there's something off about Terrorking?! Is it because he didn't even bat an eye when his Monster was weakened?!"_

Unable to shake the feeling that something was off, Jack resolved himself and closed his eyes as Crush King's massive claws dug into his skull, piercing through him and ripping a scream from his throat.

"Memory Crush!"

"What?!" Yusei cried, rising from his chair with horrified eyes. "What are you doing, Jack?!"

Jack screamed as the demon ripped its claws out from his skull, a trail of blood splashing across the dirt track as the Monster headed back to Hell-Eyes' field.

**[Jack's LP: 5500 - 3500]**

**[5D's SC: 3 - 1]**

"Oh-ho!" Hell-Eyes chuckled as his demon returned, giving a nonchalant raise of his hand. "I must say that I'm quite surprised. I didn't think you'd willingly allow yourself to take 2000 points of damage like that and suffer so much pain despite witnessing how brutal Crush King's attack is firsthand. However…" Hell-Eyes once again flashed a devilish grin, his tone fastening and intensifying. "…it makes little to no difference what order this proceeds in! You're already stuck in the web I carefully spun and there's no escape! From this web of Hell, that is! Continuous Trap Card, activate! Des Counterblow, the counter of death!"

"What?!" Jack froze in place, confusion contorting his expression. "But that card…! Why activate it now?"

"Go, Terrorking!" Hell-Eyes ordered, ignoring the King's confusion and the murmurs from the audience. "Attack Jack directly!"

**[Terrorking Archfiend's ATK: 1000]**

"What in the hell are you trying to do here?!" Jack cried, suddenly stopping himself as the demon drew closer. Things slowing momentarily around him, Jack had a sudden realization, as if a light had shined directly on him in the pit of darkness he'd been wallowing in so far. In the fraction of a second all of this took place, Jack's brain went into overload, assembling a scattered puzzle in mere moments and coming to the much-needed conclusion he'd been after all along. As all of this information entered into his head at once, Jack's previously widened eyes hardened suddenly, narrowing and radiant with confidence.

"_What?" _Hell-Eyes thought to himself, his grin fading. _"His expression suddenly changed… He couldn't have possibly…!"_

Terrorking's claws were centimeters from Jack's face as he gave a jerk of his arm in a last minute response. "Trap, activate! Changing Destiny!"

"I already read through your Trap!" Hell-Eyes screamed in fury, flashing his teeth dangerously. "Terrorking's effect activates once again! If I roll a two or five, your Trap does nothing!"

"I've had it up to here with your mind games!" Jack shot back, raising his fist. "I'm the World King, Jack Atlas! Luck is merely another skill I've mastered!" As Jack said this, the die landed a six, allowing the Trap to activate.

"Damn!" Hell-Eyes snapped, but hardly flinched. "But it makes no difference!"

"Changing Destiny negates the attack and forces the attacking Monster into Defense Mode!" Jack declared, pointing toward the struggling, moaning demon as it was forced onto its knees. "King of demons?! Kneel before your _true king_, devil!"

"I already know how your card works!" Hell-Eyes growled, sweating a bit. "The targeted Monster can't change its Battle Position as long as it remains on the field! I can then either choose to gain Life Points equal to the half the Monster's Attack Power or inflict the same amount as damage to you!"

"What's wrong, Hell-Eyes?!" Jack grinned, raising a finger mockingly. "Where's that confidence you had just seconds ago?! You seem pretty pissed off right now!"

Shaun gritted his teeth hard, narrowing his eyes darkly as Jack continued.

"I admit it was a close shave there," Jack said, shrugging a bit, "but no matter how clever the scheme of a peasant, it won't work against a King! This is mere entertainment for me while you are a clown dancing for the audience's amusement! Now, allow me to declare word for word exactly what you were doing!" Jack cried, pointing directly at Hell-Eyes with a wide grin, causing Hell-Eyes to flinch.

"First, you were going to have me use Changing Destiny to block Memory Crush King's attack, and then you were going to damage my Life Points by 1000, bringing my Life down to 4500! I admit I didn't realize how good your memory was or your deductive skills, but my sixth sense told me you had probably guessed the identity of my Trap or narrowed it down closely, so it was easy for me to figure things out based on that assumption. After all, you seem like the type of man who'd thoroughly examine the Decks or your opponents beforehand. In any case, your plan was for me to waste my Trap on Crush King while you sprung your true Trap, Des Counterattack, after that!"

"Des Counterblow is a Trap Card that destroys all Monsters that inflict Battle Damage through attacking directly," Jack continued. "You were noticeably surprised when I didn't use Changing Destiny on Crush King, but you figured your trick would still work since common sense dictates that I would use my Trap on the more powerful Archfiend Soldier to avoid further damage, but a King far transcends common sense! Either way, you figured I was going to stop Crush King's attack and take the 1000 damage and bringing me to 4500 Life. You then planned to attack directly with Terrorking, thinking I'd not use my Trap on it and take the 1000 damage, bringing my Life down further to 3500." Jack slowly raised his finger a bit, narrowing his eyes as he continued. "But that's where your true plan came into effect! I didn't notice this until just a moment ago, but you've been holding a card in your hand since last turn that you didn't play on the field at all! Normally this wouldn't mean much, but as soon as I saw Des Counterblow, it all made sense! The card you're holding in your hand is…"

Hell-Eyes grinded his teeth in fury as the King made his declaration.

"Desrook Archfiend!"

The audience erupted all at once, voices overlapping as their shock and excitement echoed throughout the stadium. In the 5D's booth, Yusei fell back into his chair, breathing a sigh of relieve, but flashing a smile at the same time.

"_Incredible!" _MP roared through the speakers, the two announcers having been relatively quiet up until now. _"A brilliant deduction by our King! Desrook Archfiend is a Monster with the effect allows Hell-Eyes to discard it in order to revive a Terrorking Archfiend upon its destruction!"_

"That's right!" Jack continued, still smirking as his face was zoomed in on the viewing screens in the center of the stadium. "Using Desrook's effect, you would have been able to revive Terrorking Archfiend at its full 2000 Attack Points! My Life Points would have been 3500, and I would be facing a total of 4800 points of damage with no cards on my field to save me! It would have been your instant One Turn Kill!"

"What…?!" Hell-Eyes grumbled, tightening his fist into a tight ball and gritting his teeth hard. "You're telling me you were able to deduce all of that in a matter of seconds?! Even at my level of intellect, it takes careful planning and consideration to pull off a stunt like that!"

"I told you already!" Jack roared, blood dripping over his eyes despite his widest grin in place. "The King transcends common sense!"

In the New Generation pit booth, the weaker teammates were freaking out, but Keith wore a wide smirk on his face despite the situation.

Hell-Eyes stared Jack down for several seconds before tilting his head back for a nice, long cackle. "Well spoken, Jack Atlas, despite the blood from your injury pouring down your face! However…" The older man paused for a second, veins popping out of his forehead. "…just because you saw through one of my plans doesn't mean you won't fall here and now! Let's see you boast after surviving the rest of the turn!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, whipping his hand forward. "First, I inflict half of Terrorking's Attack Points, 500, as damage!"

Jack grunted a bit as his blasted him before shattering.

**[Jack's LP: 3500 - 3000]**

"Next!" Hell-Eyes screamed as the caped demon jumped forward. "Archfiend Soldier attacks directly!"

**[Archfiend Soldier's ATK: 1900]**

**[Jack's LP: 3000 - 1100]**

**[5D's SC: 1 - 0]**

Jack screamed as the demon's blade slashed across his chest, drawing more blood as a result. Archfiend Soldier instantly shattered due to Des Counterblow.

"It's not over yet!" Hell-Eyes roared, one of his red eyes flashing as his glasses slipped. "Infernalqueen attacks directly!"

**[Jack's LP: 1100 - 200]**

Infernalqueen also dished out some punishment before being destroyed, leaving Jack with another slash across his stomach, his eyes rolling back in his head as he and his D-Wheel were jerked to the side.

Hell-Eyes gripped his D-Wheel tight enough to turn his skin red as he saw Jack still riding alongside him despite it all. "Impossible…! You actually managed to survive this turn despite the situation…! But it's only a matter of time before you're defeated!"

Panting hard with blood dripping from his multiple wounds, Jack mustered enough strength to force a grin in reply. "You're certainly intelligent…but you underestimate the World King! You'll…learn firsthand…the pain of looking down on your King!"

Multiple veins popped across Hell-Eyes' forehead as he growled, "Turn end!"

* * *

><p>oooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jack Atlas drags the Demon User down a few pegs, but their fierce battle has only just begun!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 58: "Burn, My Raging Soul!" **

**CREDITS**

**Writing: GoldenUmi**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi, ZeroSaber**

**Characterization: GoldenUmi, ZeroSaber**

**Key Cards:**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Goblin King**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Effect**

**0/0**

**While you control another Fiend-Type monster, this card cannot be attacked. The ATK and DEF of this card are each equal to the number of Fiend-Type monsters on the field (excluding this card) x 1000.**

**Memory Crush King**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2000/0**

**When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, remove from play all Synchro Monsters in your opponent's Graveyard, and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each monster removed.**

**Archfiend Soldier**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend**

**1900/1500**

**Twin-Shield Defender**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**700/1600**

**When this card you control is destroyed by battle and sent to your Graveyard, you can halve the current ATK of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, until the End Phase.**

**Terrorking Archfiend**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2000/1500**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned unless you have an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field. The controller of this card pays 800 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. The effects of an Effect Monster that this card destroyed as a result of battle are negated.**

**Speed Spell – Spell of Hades (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Target 1 Speed Spell card or Trap card in your Graveyard; Add that target to your hand.**

**Speed Spell – Pot of Greed (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards from your Deck. **

**Spirits Defend! (Created by sith50)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Once per turn, if an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control a monster; Banish 1 monster in your Graveyard and select the attacked monster; increase the attacked monster's DEF by the DEF of the banished Monster until the End Phase.**

**Half or Nothing**

**Trap**

**During your opponent's Battle Phase (except during the Damage Step): Your opponent chooses 1 of these effects.**

● **Halve the ATK of all monsters they currently control, until the end of the Battle Phase.**

● **End the Battle Phase.**

**Changing Destiny**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, change it to Defense Position and it cannot change its battle position while it is face-up on the field. Then, your opponent chooses 1 of these effects.**

● **You gain Life Points equal to half the target's ATK.**

● **Your opponent takes damage equal to half the target's ATK.**

**Infernalqueen Archfiend**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**900/1500**

**The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. As long as this card remains on the field, during each Standby Phase, increase the ATK of 1 Archfiend Monster Card by 1000 points until the End Phase.**

**Des Counterblow**

**Continuous Trap**

**Destroy any monster that inflicts Battle Damage to a player's Life Points by attacking directly.**

**Desrook Archfiend**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1100/1800**

**The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. When a "Terrorking Archfiend" on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the "Terrorking Archfiend".**


	58. Burn, My Raging Soul!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 58: "Burn, My Raging Soul!" **

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. After being on the sidelines for many of the previous Duels and learning the terrible strength the ten members of Urteil possess, Yusei and his friends have found new resolve to defeat the organization and avenge those D-Wheelers who fell in the previous Duels.<em>

_However, despite her best efforts against the merciless "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin, Ruka lost and suffered injury as a result. With Ruka's loss, the results of the five Duels needed to qualify to the Semi-Finals reached two wins and one tie evenly on both sides. In the confusion, Seto Kaiba declared before the world that a series of tie-breaker matches would be held in order to determine the true winner. Facing an overwhelming disadvantage, Jack engaged in the first match against Hell-Eyes and struggled against Shaun Daoshin's high intellect. However, the World King displayed his own intelligence as he outmaneuvered Hell-Eyes through instinct and will power._

"The card you're holding in your hand is…"

Hell-Eyes grinded his teeth in fury as the King made his declaration.

"Desrook Archfiend!"

"That's right!" Jack continued. "Using Desrook's effect, you would have been able to revive Terrorking Archfiend at its full 2000 Attack Points! It would have been your instant One Turn Kill!"

"What…?!" Hell-Eyes grumbled, tightening his fist into a tight ball and gritting his teeth hard. "You're telling me you were able to deduce all of that in a matter of seconds?!"

Panting hard with blood dripping from his multiple wounds, Jack mustered enough strength to force a grin in reply. "You're certainly intelligent…but you underestimate the World King!"

**[Jack's LP: 1100 - 200]**

"You'll…learn firsthand…the pain of looking down on your King!"

Multiple veins popped across Hell-Eyes' forehead as he growled, "Turn end!"

* * *

><p>oooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>In the Team New Generation pit booth, Keith and his flunkies were jaw-dropped as they witnessed the event unfold before them. Wiping sweat from his forehead, Keith could only force a grin despite it all, watching Jack on the screen with admiration. "This is the first time in a long time I've seen Shaun pushed to this point of anger," he said, pushing his sunglasses up his nose. "I rarely say this, but this match is no longer within Hell-Eyes' calculations. The match could go either way now!"<p>

Still panting, Jack wiped some blood from his lip before placing a hand over his Deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 1 / New Generation 4]**

**[Jack's LP: 200]**

**[Hand: 3]**

**[0 Monsters]**

**[Face-Up Trap Cards: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger, Spirits Defend!]**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 4100]**

**[Hand: 1]**

**[Goblin King: LV1/2000/2000] [Attack Position]**

**[Memory Crush King: LV5/2000/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Terrorking Archfiend: LV4/1000/1500] [Defense Position] [*ATK lowered due to Twin-Shield **

**Archfiend]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Pirate's Summit, Des Counterblow]**

**[1 Set Card (*Known to be Defense Draw*)]**

Eyeing the card he drew, Jack narrowed his eyes profusely. Luck was on his side, but would it continue for him? Sweating a bit, the King let his hand drop back to his side. "Turn end."

Hell-Eyes gave a mocking laugh at this, raising his hand a bit as he spewed his insults. "You were pretty impressive before, but it looks like your struggle was truly in vein in the end! You have three useless Traps on your field, no set cards, and you can't even use the cards in your hand! I'll do you a favor and put you out of your misery once and for all!"

_"What a pickle Jack Atlas is in!" _the MC screamed across the stadium. _"With no cards to play, will the undefeated ten year tale of the World King end right here and now?!"_

Yusei's stoic expression barely shifted as he watched from his booth, a sense of subtle anticipation about him.

"My turn!" Hell-Eyes roared with a swipe of his arm. "Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 2 / New Generation 5]**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 4100]**

**[Hand: 2]**

**[Goblin King: LV1/2000/2000] [Attack Position]**

**[Memory Crush King: LV5/2000/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Terrorking Archfiend: LV4/1000/1500] [Defense Position] [*ATK lowered due to Twin-Shield **

**Archfiend]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Pirate's Summit, Des Counterblow]**

**[1 Set Card (*Known to be Defense Draw*)]**

Hell-Eyes began cackling again, revving up as he shot around the corner of the track. "With only 200 Life Points, even the Terrorking Archfiend you worked so hard to weaken on my last turn will be enough to take you down! Go! Direct Attack!" With a whip of his finger, the demon immediately obeyed and began charging toward the defenseless King.

"You won't take me down that easily!" Jack cried suddenly, raising the card he drew moments ago. Hell-Eyes scrunched up his nose in disgust as the King spoke. "When the opponent's Monster declares a Direct Attack, I can Special Summon this Monster, Battle Fader, from my hand and end the Battle Phase! I Special Summon Battle Fader in Defense Mode!"

Just as the demon was about to strike Jack's chest, a small sphere-shaped robot with antennas sticking out of each of its sides appeared in a blast of light. The robot emitted powerful electromagnetic waves that blinded the army of demons and temporarily paralyzed them. Shaken and confused, Terrorking returned to Hell-Eyes' side.

**[Battle Fader: LV1/0/0] [Defense Position]**

"Tch," Hell-Eyes growled, gritting his teeth hard. "Your luck shows no end, World King! But by the same token, a king who relies on nothing but luck is a pathetic ruler! You shame the title owners before you!"

Panting, Jack forced a grin despite his blood and pain. "You're wrong. Luck is also a part of skill! Luck goes hand-in-hand with tactics and the ability to utilize one's assets in any situation! You of all people should be ashamed in your half-ass attempt at intimidation!"

"Heh," Hell-Eyes grinned, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Perhaps you're right, but that still doesn't change your current situation. Destroying Battle Fader next turn will be a simple task, and your Life Points will fall along with it! Turn end!"

"No, I already told you before!" Jack said, placing his hand over his Deck. "You underestimate the World King! There isn't a single card I hold in my hand that is useless, nor a card in my Deck that doesn't serve a purpose! Each and every turn the passes is another turn closer to your bloody defeat! My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 3 / New Generation 6]**

**[Jack's LP: 200]**

**[Hand: 3]**

**[Battle Fader: LV1/0/0] [Defense Position] **

**[Face-Up Trap Cards: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger, Spirits Defend!]**

With just one glance at his card, Jack's intimidating aura seemed to increase. Hell-Eyes felt this as clear as day, gritting his teeth harder than ever. "How can he be so confident in this situation when his chances of victory are so low?!"

"Because you're naïve!" Jack shot, his eyes widening with rage as he glared daggers into his opponent from his side mirror. "You mocked me earlier for having nothing but useless cards in my hand from my teammates, but you don't seem to understand how team battles really work despite all your talk! I'm about to educate you right now! I activate Speed Spell – Count Up!" Jack shot the card into his Duel Disk's slot, creating a light around his entire D-Wheel. "When I have two or more Speed Counters, Count Up allows me to send any number of cards from my hand to the Graveyard in order to increase my Speed Counters by three for each of them!"

"What…?" Hell-Eyes twitched, narrowing his eyes as the King stared at him through his mirror.

"I have two cards in my hand I couldn't use in this Duel that I inherited from Izayoi and from Ruka!" Jack said, revealing Rose Tentacles and Speed Spell – Monster Reincarnation. "However, using this card, I can still _use_ them in a sense! By sending their cards to the Graveyard, Izayoi and Ruka will still give me the power I need to turn the tables!" Jack slipped the cards into his team's Graveyard, causing a flush of energy to explode around him, his speed instantly increasing three-fold. "I now gain six Speed Counters!"

**[5D's SC: 3 - 9]**

"I then activate Final Speed World!" Jack continued, pressing the button on his D-Wheel. "By removing seven of my Speed Counters, I draw two cards from my Deck!" The King swiped the cards off his Deck in a flash, holding them out in front of him with his eyes still glued to the reflection of Hell-Eyes in his mirror that grew smaller and smaller as he outclasses him in speed. "Using this combo, I've successfully traded in two unusable cards for two new cards, once again proving that my teammates have still helped me!"

**[5D's SC: 9 - 2]**

"Then," Jack said as he eyed his cards, "I activate Speed Spell – Pot of Greed! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I once again draw two cards from my Deck!" Hell-Eyes grinded his teeth together in fury as Jack conducted his turn. "Finally," Jack went on after a moment of silence, "I activate Final Speed World once again! By removing one Speed Counter, I gain 500 Life Points!"

**[5D's SC: 2 - 1]**

**[Jack's LP: 200 - 700]**

"Finally, I set one Monster in face-down Defense Mode and then set two cards in my Spell/Trap Zone! Turn end!"

As the three cards appeared in their respective positions out on the track, Hell-Eyes started laughing like a hyena. "You keep talking big, but your strategy is nothing but bluffs and defending! Just because you got a little lucky, don't think you'll be able to turn the tables! Haven't you been getting a bit too cocky sine you outsmarted me that one time?!"

Jack's response was to flash an arrogant smirk, not uttering a single word. Veins popping on his temple, Hell-Eyes flashed his meanest growl, teeth and all. "Your luck is bound to run out. You've used up Count Up and Pot of Greed. Players can only keep one copy of Pot of Greed in their Decks, so the only other card you have in your Deck according to my data that would let you draw another card is Angel Baton, and the odds of you drawing that immediately after Pot of Greed is a low 2%. Even if you draw Overboost and increase your Speed Counters enough to draw one card with Final Speed World, it's only a matter of time before you run out of cards and Speed Counters!"

"That may be true," Jack finally replied, his smirk turning into a grin, "but I already have the cards I need on my field. You may call it merely defending, but I call it the necessary stepping stones toward your defeat. But by all means, if you have the courage, step into my trap! The trap of a king!"

Watching his teammate get flustered from the sidelines, Keith shook his head in frustration. "This isn't good," he muttered to the surprise of his teammates, who turned toward him in confusion. "Jack Atlas is using Shaun's own game against him. 'Hell-Eyes' is the kind of person who is capable of toying with others, but is also easy to be toyed with. In other words, his weakness is the same as his strength. He can dish it out but can't take it. He's more intelligent than I am, but he can't play the game the way I can. That's why he needs me." Keith's smirk widened as he folded his hands out in front of him.

Reaching the same conclusion, Yusei merely smiled to himself, folding his arms against his chest. "Now I see, Jack."

Standing to the side of the track, Lara squeezed her plushie hard as she watched the match intently. "I can see it now, Romero. The winner of this match will be…"

The sound of Jack's D-Wheel drowned out her last words as he sped by, narrowing his eyes as his thoughts drifted. Jack realized he was taking a big risk by not gaining the additional 500 LP with Final Speed World, but he felt that the best option would be to try and preserve a SC to hopefully be able to draw a card later on. He was betting everything on the cards he drew this turn, which were going to pave his way to victory.

"Hmph," Hell-Eyes scoffed, placing his hand over his Deck. "Stalling for time using cheap insults won't be enough! My turn! Draw!" Swiping a card off his Deck, the older man grinned as he saw its identity.

**[SC: 5D's 2 / New Generation 6]**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 4100]**

**[Hand: 3]**

**[Goblin King: LV1/2000/2000] [Attack Position]**

**[Memory Crush King: LV5/2000/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Terrorking Archfiend: LV4/1000/1500] [Defense Position] [*ATK lowered due to Twin-Shield **

**Archfiend]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Pirate's Summit, Des Counterblow]**

**[1 Set Card (*Known to be Defense Draw*)]**

Hell-Eyes laughed as he turned from his card back to Jack's field, his sunglasses reflecting the King as he rode along. "Your luck and your tough guy act all come to an end here and now! First, I pay 800 Life Points for the cost of Terrorking Archfiend during my Standby Phase!" Hell-Eyes barely flinched as the Monster's veil of fire burned his arms and chest.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 4100 - 3300]**

"I'll defeat you in a single turn!" Hell-Eyes cried, taking the card he just drew and slamming it onto his Duel Disk. "I release Terrorking Archfiend in order to Advance Summon the supreme demon beast, Great Maju Garzett, in Attack Mode!" Jack grunted as a hot wind blew past his face, Terrorking's body eroding and decaying away as a much larger, red skinned beast with thick hair protruding from each pour took its place.

**[Great Maju Garzett: LV6/0/0]**

"Don't let its zero Attack Points fool you," Hell-Eyes grinned as the red demon snarled fiercely. "As soon as it is Tribute Summoned, Garzett's effect activates! This Monster's Attack Points are equal to twice that of the original Attack Points of the Monster tributed for its Advance Summon! In other words, the original 2000 Attack Points of Terrorking will be doubled and added to Garzett's power, making its score…" Hell-Eyes' words faded, chuckling as the large beast gave a high-pitched roar.

**[Great Maju Garzett's ATK: 4000]**

"What…?!" Jack grunted, sweating a bit. "4000 Attack Points?!"

"But I'm not done yet!" Hell-Eyes continued, raising his palm. "I activate the effect of Stygian Street Patrol from my Graveyard!" The spirit of Hell-Eyes' motorcyclist from Hell appeared on the track beside his master, revving his engine madly. "By Banishing this card from the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Fiend-Type Monster from my hand with 2000 Attack Points or less!" The motorcycle demon rode off into the distance before disappearing into nothingness, leaving a trail of fire behind him.

"Not good," Yusei said, narrowing his eyes a bit. "I forgot he used that card in his Duel against Ruka before… That means…"

"The Monster I Special Summon is…" Hell-Eyes started with a wide grin, revealing an all too familiar card to the disgust of Jack. "Desrook Archfiend! Attack Mode!" Jack growled as the maniacal octopus demon with clawed tentacles appeared in a ball of fire, laughing evilly.

**[Desrook Archfiend: LV3/1100/1800]**

Hell-Eyes laughed as he watched Jack sweat uncomfortably, taking the time to gloat in his agony. "Don't tell me you forgot that Desrook could _also _be Summoned to the field, King! He _is_ a Monster Card, after all!" Jack merely scoffed, gritting his teeth hard as the older Duelist laughed it up. "And with another Fiend-Type Monster on my field," Hell-Eyes smirked, "Goblin King's Attack and Defense Points rise by 1000!"

**[Goblin King's ATK/DEF: 2000/2000 - 3000/3000]**

"Holy crap!" some random guy in the audience shouted, followed by several more shocked cries. _"Unbelievable, people!" _MP screamed into the mic, echoing the audience's shock. _"Jack Atlas now faces two powerful Monsters with 3000 and 4000 Attack Points respectfully! How will he handle this overwhelming difference in power?!"_

Hell-Eyes titled his head back for a long-winded cackle before continuing with his turn. "First I'll start by getting rid of that pesky Battle Fader!" The older man whipped his finger toward the small robot floating in front of Jack's D-Wheel, grin widening. "Now that it's used up its effect, it's become nothing more than a useless pile of scrap that gets Banished when destroyed! Battle! Go, Desrook Archfiend! Shatter that junk!"

**[Battle Fader's DEF: 0]**

**[Desrook Archfiend's ATK: 1100]**

Jack merely watched as the robot was obliterated by the tentacle demon's claws, fading as it was sent to the Banished Pile.

"Next I'll see that the set Monster Card of yours is!" Hell-Eyes continued, his sunglasses catching a ray of sun. "Go, Memory Crush King! Attack!" The larger demon gave a mighty roar before proceeding to slash the face-down card on the field.

**[Memory Crush King's ATK: 2000]**

"At this moment," Jack started suddenly, his eyes flashing wildly, "I activate the effect of the Continuous Trap, Spirits Defend! Once per turn when the opponent's Monster declares an attack while I control a Monster, by Banishing a Monster from my Graveyard, I can add that Banished Monster's Defense Power to the Defense Points of the attacked Monster!"

As Jack explained this, his face-down card flipped face-up to reveal a small black robed armored fiend with drums on its back and a dowsing rod in its hands.

**[Dark Resonator: LV3/1300/300] [Defense Position]**

Hell-Eyes grunted and shielded his eyes against the sudden white flash from Spirits Defend!, barely making out a naked female figure being absorbed by the tiny demon. "The Monster I Banished is Soul of Purity and Light!" Jack explained, causing Hell-Eyes to growl in frustration. "Her 1800 Defense Points are added to Dark Resonator's, totaling 2100!"

**[Dark Resonator's DEF: 300 - 2100]**

"It's too late to stop your attack now!" Jack roared, glaring powerfully at his opponent. "Not only will your attack not go through, but you'll take Piercing Damage!" Memory Crush King grunted as its claws were reflected by Dark Resonator's dowsing stick, causing it to slide back beside Hell-Eyes.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 3300 - 3200]**

Gritting his teeth, Hell-Eyes immediately turned to the next member of his Demon Army. "Then let's see you survive this! Goblin King, attack Dark Resonator!" The small green goblin lazily hopped off its throne, preparing its fists for the beating of a life time.

**[Goblin King's ATK: 3000]**

**[Dark Resonator's DEF: 2100]**

The goblin made contact, but the resonator once again repelled the attack, sending the goblin toppling back toward his throne in pain. "Dark Resonator can't be destroyed in battle once per turn!" Jack shouted, leaving Hell-Eyes grinding his teeth in frustration. "Since it's come to this, you'll have no choice but to use Great Maju Garzett to destroy it if you want to get to my Life Points! Looks like you won't be able to defeat me this turn either!"

"Tch…" Hell-Eyes grunted, quickly forcing a smirk. "Seems so! But once you've lost your shield, there's no guarantee you'll draw a Monster to defend you next turn! Go, Garzett! Attack Dark Resonator!"

**[Great Maju Garzett's ATK: 4000]**

"Heh," Jack suddenly grinned as the demon prepared to strike. "Now I get why you're always laughing! It feels great when the enemy does exactly what you wanted them to do!" Hell-Eyes' jerked his head toward the King, his smile instantly falling. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Fiendish Chain!" Jack shot his arm up, lifting the card and casting a series of dark chains that proceeded to bind the approaching demon. "Fiendish Chain targets one Effect Monster on the field!" Jack continued, grinning widely. "It negates their effects and prevents them from attacking!"

"What…?!" Hell-Eyes growled, tightening his fist into a ball. "Fiendish Chain, at a time like this?! Just how long will your luck continue?!"

"I told you already!" Jack shot back with fierce eyes. "There isn't a useless card anywhere in my Deck! Every card I draw serves a purpose and has a use! No matter how much you wish otherwise, there won't be a single turn I can't counter your moves!" With a jolt of his arm to the side, the King continued. "With Great Maju Garzett's effect negated, its Attack Points return to zero!"

**[Great Maju Garzett's ATK: 4000 - 0]**

With his Monster left paralyzed, Hell-Eyes could only growl in frustration as Dark Resonator remained on the field, guarding Jack's Life Points.

"_I-Incredible!" _the MC screamed across the stadium. _"Turn after turn, Jack Atlas has managed to avoid losing his Life Points by utilizing both his cards and the cards left by his teammates! But will his winning streak come to an abrupt end next turn?!"_

Hell-Eyes gritted his teeth, gripping the handles of his D-Wheel tightly and staring down at the ground as he sped along the track. After a few seconds passed, a sudden laugh escaped his throat, the man slowly raising his head with a forced grin. "I end my turn."

**[Dark Resonator's DEF: 2100 - 300]**

"Your endurance is top notch for sure, Jack Atlas," Hell-Eyes said, grin stretching despite the beads of sweat rolling down his cheek. "I would have never imagined that this many turns would pass despite the current situation at hand, but low and behold, here you are before me like an annoying cockroach that won't die!" Hell-Eyes stopped for another long-winded laugh, raising both of his arms as he continued. "If endurance alone were enough to defeat Urteil, I wouldn't mind stepping down and letting a younger man like you handle the grunt work against our enemies, but this just won't cut it! Compared to the old Jack Atlas I respected back when you were King of Japan, your fangs have dulled considerably! Merely defending and enduring aren't enough to defeat Urteil! A gladiator with a shield but no sword is useless on the battlefield!"

Jack eyed the man through his mirrors, merely narrowing his eyes as Hell-Eyes continued his rant.

"Your situation is still bad no matter how you try to slice it!" Hell-Eyes yelled, raising his fist. "It's truly unfortunate that you're barely surviving card by card in this Duel, but all of that will end soon! No matter how many turns it takes, I'll eventually shatter your shield and reach your throat! With no sword to fight back with, you'll be powerless against my growing Demon Army! The cards your friends left you only delayed your inevitable defeat!"

The last comment struck a nerve with Jack, who twitched a bit in response. As Hell-Eyes laughed away, the King finally opened his mouth, hardened eyes glaring at his opponent's reflection through his mirrors. "You remind me of the old me," Jack said, a hint of disgust in his voice that caught Hell-Eyes off guard and dampened his laughter. "Since you say you had more respect for the old me, I'll do you a favor and share an important lesson I learned with you." Hell-Eyes raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing as he waited for Jack to continue.

"Like you," Jack went on, "I used to value attacking and despised defending. I used to consider those without the power to attack weak and useless, hence the original theme of my Deck. It's true that my Deck is still fairly structured around offense as opposed to defense, but my thoughts on the matter have changed over time. After meeting various people and going through a number of different situations with them, I learned that each and every person has their own strengths and weaknesses. Even those that appear weak at first glance have the potential to surpass the strong. A battle is fought on multiple grounds that far exceed the obvious divisions of destructive power and overwhelming strength. There is something that can be said for strategy, intelligence, and knowing when to raise your shield instead of your sword. All of this time, I've played with the idea in my head that I was overlooking something important in my theory, but thanks to this match today, I've finally come to a conclusion!"

"A conclusion?" Hell-Eyes repeated, shooting a disgusted look. "What the hell are you going on about?!"

Narrowing his eyes, Jack opened his mouth to shout out his response. "The strongest shield can become the sharpest sword if used the right way! I'll use this Duel to teach you that!"

Veins popped out of Hell-Eyes' forehead, the man grunting in revulsion. "I'd like to see you try that!"

"My turn!" Jack cried, placing his hand over his Deck. "Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 3 / New Generation 7]**

**[Jack's LP: 700]**

**[Hand: 1]**

**[Dark Resonator: LV3/1300/300] [Defense Position] **

**[Face-Up Trap Cards: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger, Spirits Defend!, Fiendish Chain – **

**Equipped to Garzett]**

"I activate Speed Spell – Overboost!" Jack declared, sliding the card into his Duel Disk. "This card increases my Speed Counters by four!" Hell-Eyes snarled as Jack's speed more than doubled, surpassing his own.

**[5D's SC: 3 - 7]**

"I then remove all my Speed Counters to draw two cards from my Deck!" Jack cried, triggering Final Speed World with the button on his D-Wheel. Just as he gained his immense speed, he immediately skidded to a halt, smoke pouring out of his D-Wheel as a result.

**[5D's SC: 7 - 0]**

"Yes!" Jack grinned as he saw the cards he drew. "I set one card face-down!" Jack continued, the card image manifesting in front of his ride. "Then I use your Continuous Trap, Pirate's Summit, as a cost to Special Summon Trap Eater in Defense Mode!"

"What…?!" Hell-Eyes grunted as the small purple, wrinkled demon with horns on its head and rows of huge, jagged teeth appeared in front of him, chomping away on Keith's card before hopping over to Jack's side.

**[Trap Eater: LV4/1900/1600] [Defense Position]**

"This bastard…!" Hell-Eyes growled, eyeing the small demon furiously. "Dark Resonator was merely a device to stall for time…! His true aim was this Tuner Monster all along!"

In the Team 5D's pit booth, Yusei merely smiled to himself, closing his eyes. "Jack…"

In the New Generation booth, Keith laughed quietly, folding his arms against his chest. "Even under these circumstances, Jack was still thinking of Yusei. He could have Des Counterblow to protect himself, but he chose to get rid of Pirate's Summit, one of the Traps in my Deck that give me an overwhelming advantage. I must say that I'm impressed!"

"With that, I end my turn!" Jack declared, swinging his arm to the side as his D-Wheel's engine started up again. "During the end of my turn, Overboost reduces my Speed Counters to one, but in this case it raises them back instead!"

**[5D's SC: 0 - 1]**

"My turn!" Hell-Eyes roared, throbbing veins still protruding from his neck. "Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 8 / 5D's 2]**

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 3200]**

**[Hand: 2]**

**[Goblin King: LV1/3000/3000] [Attack Position]**

**[Memory Crush King: LV5/2000/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Great Maju Garzett: LV6/0/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Desrook Archfiend: LV3/1100/1800] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Des Counterblow]**

**[1 Set Card (*Known to be Defense Draw*)]**

Taking a deep breath, Hell-Eyes resolved to calm himself down, closely analyzing the situation before him. Hell-Eyes thought to himself that there was a 50/50 chance that Jack would use Spirits Defend! on either Dark Resonator or Trap Eater. Both were Tuners, but Trap Eater had the higher DEF, meaning it would benefit the most from Spirits Defend!

Pausing for a moment, Hell-Eyes placed his hand under his chin as something else came to mind. Despite the fact that they were both Tuner Monsters, the Monsters with the highest DEF in the 5D's Graveyard were Rose Tentacles, Dash Warrior, or Genex Controller with 1200 DEF each. Smirking, Hell-Eyes realized that using adding 1200 DEF to Dark Resonator's 300 DEF would make no sense, and since it couldn't be destroyed in battle once per turn, it would make more sense for Jack to use the card on Trap Eater instead. Scratch what he said before. The chances of Jack using Spirits Defend! on Trap Eater were now 75%, no 100% in his eyes. In his observations, Dark Resonator was the decoy while Trap Eater was his true aim, after all. So destroying Trap Eater was of the utmost importance to keep Jack from succeeding.

"This is the last turn you'll outsmart me with that damn card," Hell-Eyes grinned, raising his hand. "Go, Desrook Archfiend! Attack Dark Resonator!" The tentacle demon swiftly hobbled over to the floating robed demon, preparing to strangle it to death.

**[Desrook Archfiend's ATK: 1100]**

**[Dark Resonator's DEF: 300]**

Grinning, Hell-Eyes reassured himself that the set card on Jack's field was most likely not a card that could stop any of his attacks. He was aware that Jack had Shadow Spell, a similar Trap to Fiendish Chain that negated attacks in his Deck, but the odds of him drawing it so soon after Fiendish Chain were a low 25% at best.

As Hell-Eyes anticipated, Desrook was repelled by Dark Resonator, flying back to his field. Still grinning, Hell-Eyes turned to his second strongest Monster. "Now go, Memory Crush King! Attack Dark Resonator once again!"

**[Memory Crush King's ATK: 2000]**

Jack merely grunted as his resonator was finally smashed through the skull by the Crush King, shattering off the field into tiny particles.

Hell-Eyes cackled as his Monster returned to his side, flaring his sharp canine teeth wildly. "As I figured, your plan is to use Spirits Defend! to power up Trap Eater's Defense Points! But I dare you to try to surpass Goblin King's 3000 Attack Points a second time! Go, Goblin King! Attack Trap Eater!"

**[Goblin King's ATK: 3000]**

**[Trap Eater's DEF: 1600]**

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Spirits Defend!" Jack roared, shooting his arm into the air.

"Useless effort!" Hell-Eyes laughed, his sunglasses reflecting the two Monsters. "1200 Defense Points won't be enough to-"

**[Trap Eater's DEF: 1600 - 3200]**

Hell-Eyes' expression faded, replaced by sudden horror at the sight before him. "What!?" he screamed, his jaw flung open with shock. "What's going on?! You shouldn't have a Monster with that much Def-" Hell-Eyes stopped mid-sentence, coming to a sudden realization of the mistake he made. "Damn it all!"

"The Monster I Banished was Rockstone Warrior with 1600 Defense Points!" Jack grinned, the rock spirit fading behind him and being absorbed by his purple demon. "Why are you so surprised?! No matter how much time you spent studying mine and my friends' Decks, there's only so much information a single person can retain at a time! Remembering the identities of cards is one thing, but memorizing the stats and effects of every single card in five Duelists' Decks is an impossible feat for anyone!" Hell-Eyes began to sweat again, groaning as the King went on. "Moreover, processing and maintaining such an enormous amount of data during the heat of battle is even more impossible! Our teams have been at it for over two hours now! Yusei first played Rockstone Warrior at the beginning of the matches, so it's not surprising that you forgot that!"

Jack raised his hand, continuing his speech. "The only way you could possibly make such a deduction on the spur of the moment is if you've spent hours and days practicing alongside Duelists! Doing so allows you to instantly process a card along with its stats and effects on the spot like I did just now, but a guy like you who only saw the card one or twice wouldn't be able to do that! Every single turn changes the possibilities of win or loss for both Duelists!" Jack raised his finger, turning in his chair to point directly at Hell-Eyes. "You spent the majority of your Duels belittling Ruka before, but it's the very card she left behind that has thwarted you again and again! You said that none of us from Team 5D's were prepared to battle against Urteil before, didn't you?! That may be true to some extent, but the fact that you're letting your emotions cloud your judgment proves that you and your team aren't exactly ready either!"

Sweat rolling down his face, Hell-Eyes could do nothing but growl, unable to make a comeback this time.

Off on the sidelines, a smile spread across Lara's face as she watched. "Jack Atlas is pretty perceptive, isn't he, Romero?" Lara said out loud, stroking her zombie plushie softly with her eyes glued on the King. "He's also aware of the hidden power of Ruka's Deck that she's not aware of yet herself. When this is all over, we're gonna have to go meet Ruka ourselves for some special training and a tough lesson along with it." A playful smirk spread across the young woman's lips, chuckling to herself.

Hell-Eyes growled again, turning to his ensnared Garzett bound in chains. If only Garzett could attack, it could pierce through Trap Eater's 3200 DEF, but that was impossible thanks to Fiendish Chain. Gritting his teeth, he glanced down at the card he'd been holding in his hand for a few turns now, the Trap Card, Bark of the Dark Ruler. Had he set this card on the field, he could have paid 300 Life Points to reduce Trap Eater's ATK and DEF by that amount until the End Phase, allowing Goblin King's attack to have successfully destroyed it. Thanks to his own arrogance thinking he didn't need the card, he lost the one and only chance to keep Jack from saving his Tuner Monster. The odds of Jack drawing a Level Four Monster, based on his calculations for Jack's Deck, were 33% at best. But if he managed to pull it off…

Eyeing the card he drew this turn, Hell-Eyes decided to bet on that instead. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" As the card images appeared in front of his D-Wheel, Trap Eater's power-up disappeared.

**[Trap Eater's DEF: 3200 - 1600]**

Grinning widely despite his frustration, Hell-Eyes laughed to himself as he thought about how to punish Jack the most. _"I've decided, Jack Atlas! As your reward for pissing me off this much, I'll give you the most humiliating defeat imaginable! Call out your Ace! If you attack me with any other Monster, I'll use the Defense Draw I took from your friend to negate the damage! But if you attack me with your Ace, I'll use my special Trap I saved just for this occasion! If you continue relying on defense, I'll use Bark of the Dark Ruler to put you in your place! If that fails, you can continue stalling for time until you Deck Out and lose by default! But knowing you, I'm sure you can pull it off!"_

"My turn!" Jack cried, swiping his card off his Deck in a flash. "Draw!"

**[SC: 5D's 3 / New Generation 9]**

**[Jack's LP: 700]**

**[Hand: 1]**

**[Trap Eater: LV4/1900/1600] [Defense Position]**

**[Face-Up Trap Cards: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger, Spirits Defend!, Fiendish Chain – **

**Equipped to Garzett]**

**[1 Face-Down Card]**

Jack fell silent as he stared at the card in his hand, not moving an inch for several seconds. Hell-Eyes paused, however, feeling a sudden rise in bloodlust from the King. As if he knew what was coming, a wide grin spread across his face. "I knew it…! Let's see those long dormant fangs of yours, World King!"

Jack slowly raised his eyes directly at his enemy, pure hatred in his eyes as he stared daggers. "Now that I've proved the point I was aiming to prove, it's time for me to draw my sword once again! I did say that my Deck was better suited to offense, after all! You've been keeping me on the defense this entire Duel, and I've barely put up with it! As of right now, however, those restraints have finally been removed! At long last, I can feel my raging soul burning!" Hell-Eyes began laughing as a visible fire began to burn around Jack, casting a red glow around the entire field.

"I Summon Mad Archfiend in Attack Mode!" Jack roared, slamming the card onto his Duel Disk. Appearing on the field, Jack's boney demon gave a threatening roar.

**[Mad Archfiend: LV4/1800/0]**

"I'm Tuning my Level Four Trap Eater with my Level Four Mad Archfiend!" Jack screamed, fire spreading across the entire field as green stars encircled the two Monsters, casting a green hint across the field.

**(4+4=8)**

"The Ruler's heartbeats will now file through here!"

Hell-Eyes cackled as a pair of red eyes appeared through the flames, followed by a pair of blood red wings poking out through the side of the flame wall.

"Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon!"

Jack screamed out the dragon's name as the full red and black body of the Dragon Archfiend busted through the flames, dispersing the fire with a mighty roar. "My very soul! Red Demon's Dragon!"

**[Red Demon's Dragon: LV8/3000/2000] [Attack Position]**

"_It's finally here! The World King's one and only Ace Monster, Red Demon's Dragon, that has won him countless of matches in his early days! Will Red Demon's once again clinch him a victory?!"_

"It's time for you to pay for your sins!" Jack roared, his eyes burning red to match that of his demon dragon. "Red Demon's Dragon attacks Great Maju Garzett!" The red dragon gave a shrieking roar as it puffed up its toothy jaw to shoot out three giant balls of blazing red fire straight toward the chained demon.

"Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!"

**[Red Demon's Dragon's ATK: 3000]**

**[Great Maju Garzett's ATK: 0]**

Hell-Eyes cackled in response, raising his arm to trigger the middle face-down card on his side of the track. "Fool! Did you think I'd leave a zero Attack Power Monster on the field in Attack Mode out of sheer stupidity?! It was obviously a trap that you fell for! Trap Card, activate! Hate Buster!" Jack's expression remained unchanged despite Hell-Eyes' ferocity.

"When an enemy Monster attacks a Fiend-Type Monster I control, I can target the attacking Monster as well as the Fiend-Type attack target! Both Monsters are destroyed, but my opponent takes damage equal to the original Attack Power of the destroyed Monster!" Laughing demonically, Hell-Eyes continued wildly. "As punishment for looking down on me, I'm going to make you eat your own power and suffer a humiliating defeat! Eat 3000 points of damage and die, Jack Atlas!" The fireballs were promptly absorbed by the Trap and shot straight back toward Red Demon's, Jack narrowing his eyes as they approached.

"_This is terrible!" _MC screamed as the audience gasped in shock. _"Will the World King's legend end by his own hands on this very day?!"_

Yusei watched intently on the sidelines, looking a bit worried as the fireballs rained down toward Jack's dragon.

Just as all seemed lost, however, a sudden grin came to Jack's lips. "Thanks for doing exactly what I wanted you to do!" Jack cried, causing Hell-Eyes to gasp in shock. "Counter Trap, activate! Crimson Fire!" Jack's final card flipped up, spreading a shiny red wall of fire across the entire field, surrounding Red Dragon Archfiend and Jack.

"What?!" Hell-Eyes barked, his sunglasses slipping a bit as beads of sweat poured down his face. "Crimson Fire!? Oh shit!"

"Crimson Fire activates when the opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card that inflicts Effect Damage to me while I control a Red Demon's Dragon!" Jack explained, grinning as the fire engulfed his body and his dragon's. "This card negates the damage I take and inflicts double the amount of damage to my opponent! I'll make you swallow the damage you tried to make me swallow two-fold, Hell-Eyes! Take 6000 points of damage! Time to send you straight back to Hell!"

Hell-Eyes groaned in fear as the fireballs doubled in size, sent flying back to his field, the crimson hell fire reflected in his sunglasses. "Not yet…! Not like this…! There's still a way…! I activate-" Hell-Eyes froze in place, realizing something crucial. "Shit…! It's impossible…! Defense Draw can only negate Battle Damage, not Effect Damage! And even if I activated Bark of the Dark Ruler, it would be useless since the Effect Damage dealt originally by Hate Buster was Red Demon's original Attack Points, 3000! This won't change even if I lower its Attack Points now!"

Hell-Eyes screamed in terror as the fire exploded through his Demon Army, smashing directly into his body. The force of the explosion rocked Hell-Eyes around like a rag doll, skidding out of control throughout the track.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 3000 - 0]**

**[New Generation's SC: 9 - 3]**

Though Hell-Eyes was beaten, both Red Demon's and Garzett were destroyed due to Hate Buster's effect. Choking on his own blood, Hell-Eyes doubled over in pain on his D-Wheel, clinging the sides tightly to avoid falling over. "Damn…!" Feeling eyes on him, Hell-Eyes turned to see Jack glaring right over at him from the other side of the track, fire blazing around him.

"Hell-Eyes!" Jack roared, whipping his finger toward his beaten opponent. "In your Duel against Ruka, you showed no mercy and beat her around in the name of special training! Well, I think it's time I give you some of your own special training, and more than you can handle! It's time for you to accept your punishment for hurting Ruka!"

"What…!?" Hell-Eyes grunted through bloodied teeth, his forehead scrunching.

"The effect of Synchro Blast activates!" Jack roared, his eyes glowing bright red. "When a Synchro Monster I control battles, my opponent takes 500 points of damage!" On Jack's order, the card shot a light bullet straight through Hell-Eyes' chest, causing him to lose his balance and fall off his D-Wheel, tumbling midair toward the dirt track below. "Wh…what…?!"

Hell-Eyes smashed against the ground with a thud, gasping in pain as his head smashed against the dirt. As his gag reflex kicked in from the force of the impact, the sunglasses on his face shattered, revealing wide, red eyes with cat-like pupils.

Looking down at the fallen Duelist from above on his D-Wheel, Jack gave a sharp scoff as the fire around him began fading. "Looks like the fire of my raging soul was too much for you to handle!"

Glaring up at Jack through his broken sunglasses, Hell-Eyes flashed a hateful scowl. "To actually…strike me…when my Life Points were already zero…! You've got no shame!"

"I tossed aside shame when you sent my friend to the hospital!" Jack shot back, clenching his fist into a tight ball and shaking it. "Up until this moment, I couldn't stand your guts. But now that I see you lying beaten on the ground, I can only pity you since you remind me of my old self. What I recommend is that you reflect on your loss and improve your state of mind!"

With that said, Jack turned away and started up his engine, images of his loss against Yusei in the Fortune Cup coming to mind.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>20 Minutes Ago…<strong>

**Neo Domino Hospital **

* * *

><p>Going back in time a bit just before Jack and Hell-Eyes began their fierce psychological battle, the culprits behind the recent string of injured RWF losers were discovered to be six unidentified Duelists wearing cloaks. The leader of the group–a smug, arrogant scrawny man—just finished single-handedly defeating the five members of Team Rampage when a sudden voice caught his attention.<p>

"Hello there! You must be the bastards going around and attacking Duelists suddenly!"

"Hmmm…" The leader calling himself DARK slowly turned toward the owner of the voice, a tall, muscular man wearing an eye patch, who was accompanied by two men, a woman, and a younger girl. A wide smile stretched across DARK's lips as he carefully examined the five Duelists. From his perspective, he could see a peculiar rainbow of colors emitting from them that was unlike what he had seen from the other Duelists he'd faced recently within this city. "You five seem pretty strong compared to the last ants."

As DARK continued on a tangent of ramblings, one of the man's hooded teammates called EARTH frowned a bit as he watched. _"As usual, DARK is unpredictable," _he thought to himself, placing his hand over his hip. _"His strength leads to overconfidence, which leads him to misjudge his opponents' strengths. He seems to be deciding their strength as a group, but that man with the eye patch is clearly on a different level than his four teammates."_

Boris eyed the Team Rampage members on the ground, narrowing his brows as he moved his gaze back up toward DARK. "I didn't know those guys well, but it's my job to deal with trash like you that gets off on attacking innocent people."

"The last group said the same thing, and look at them now," DARK said with a raise of his hand. "Yet another group of five. That seems to be the trend today. Are you, perhaps, a participating team in that Riding Duel tournament as well?"

"We're called Team Elemental," Boris said, activating the Duel Disk on his arm. His four teammates mimicked his actions. "From the looks of things, you dealt with those five all by yourself. I'm sorry to say this, but all six of you are going to have to Duel us if you expect this to be anywhere close to a fair match."

"Oh yeah?" DARK sang, rubbing his chin. "That's fine with me. What a coincidence, though! We are known as the Elemental Six, you know! If you call yourselves wielders of the elements, my teammates and I will have to take you up on your challenge!" The leader's grin widened, flashing two sharp fangs from under his upper lip. "We'll show you a nightmare you'll never escape!"

Boris and his teammates smirked, taking their stance as the wind blew fiercely past them.

EARTH continued to scan over the members of Team Elemental as Boris and his comrades activated their Duel Disks. _"The man with the eye patch is by far the strongest member on his team, far surpassing the mental strength of even the leaders of Team Unicorn and Team Taiyou," _he thought to himself as he too activated his Duel Disk along with his fellow teammates. _"The man clearly as some form of military training and has seen battle." _EARTH turned toward Yulian and Ivan, who were standing beside one another to Boris' right. _"The white haired young man and the slightly older man with hair dyed like that of a flame are tied in strength, second strongest on their team." _EARTH moved his eyes to Boris' left where Veronika and Aria were. _"The teen with long, pink hair is the third strongest while the child with dark blue hair is the weakest on the team. But even for a teenager and a child, their strengths are far above normal. All five of them have clearly had severe training for their ages."_

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked tauntingly, giving a taunting gesture with his hand. "Bring it on, Elemental Six! Are you just gonna stand there all day?"

In response, one of the larger men stepped forward with a husky laugh. "Then I, FIRE, will take the first turn! You've got spunk, kid! I can tell that you're a FIRE user by that ridiculous hair style of yours, but I don't need gimmicks to show off my love of fire! My turn! Draw!" The bulky man drew his sixth card, holding his hand up and signaling the start of the match.

DARK chuckled, crossing his arms nonchalantly as his ally prepared to begin. "Just so we're clear from the beginning, this will be a Battle Royale and will follow rules accordingly."

"Right," FIRE grunted, taking a card out of his hand. "So let's begin!"

**[FIRE's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 5]**

"I Summon Jurrac Guaiba in Attack Mode!" FIRE cried, his flaming dinosaur roaring as it stampeded across the hospital parking lot.

**[Jurrac Guaiba: LV4/1700/400] **

"A Jurrac Deck, huh?" Ivan asked playfully, rubbing his chin curiously. "A rather unusual choice for a FIRE Deck, but it's been a while since I've seen a capable Dinosaur user. Do carry on." Beside him, Yulian gave a deep scowl in disgust. "Don't start praising your opponent, you idiot," Yulian said coldly.

"I then set two cards face-down!" FIRE continued, the cards appearing by his feet. "Turn end!"

"_Fu fu fu_," chuckled the shorter member of the group, a younger girl by the sound of her chirpy voice. "You kids may as well bow down and kiss my feet right now, because it's all over now that LIGHT has entered the fray! My turn!" The younger girl gave a swipe of her card, chuckling gleefully as she looked at it.

**[LIGHT's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 6]**

"I Summon The Fabled Kokkator in Attack Position!" A small, chubby green rooster with short wings and a metal plate over its neck squabbled across the track.

**[The Fabled Kokkator: LV4/1700/1500]**

Aria blinked a bit, eyeing the bird cautiously. "A Fabled Deck, huh? Though that thing's creeping me out…"

"Wow!" LIGHT laughed, pointing obnoxiously at the pre-teen. "_Someone_ isn't the least bit cute! You obviously don't understand cuteness!" Aria scrunched up her nose in confusion as LIGHT continued, taking a card out of her hand. "Next, I activate the effect of Fabled Grimro! When I control a face-up Fabled Monster, I can discard her and add one Fabled Monster to my hand from my Deck!" A mysterious woman dressed in black with crow-like wings manifested behind the hooded girl, casting her wings around her as a card flew from her Deck straight into her hands. "Look forward to the identity of this card later on, and also this set card I'm placing on the field face-down! I end my turn!"

A sweat drop ran down the back of Aria's head as she watched LIGHT laugh triumphantly, dancing about and flashing peace signs. "Why's she so arrogant when she barely did anything…?"

"My turn," said EARTH as he raised his Duel Disk. "Draw."

**[EARTH's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 6]**

EARTH paused for a moment as he viewed his hand, raising his head slightly and peering through the shadows of his hood toward Team Elemental. _"Though I have properly categorized their strengths," _he thought to himself, _"I can sense a formidable strength emitting from them. The best option for now is to merely observe what they do and reassess my calculations if necessary."_

"I set one Monster in face-down Defense Position," EARTH stated flatly, placing the card horizontally face-down on his Duel Disk. "I then set one card face-down." As the two card images appeared, EARTH proceeded to take another card from his hand and slide it into his Duel Disk. "Finally, I activate the Continuous Spell, Continuous Destruction Punch." Despite the card flipping up, nothing happened, leaving the members of Team Elemental baffled. "I end my turn with that," EARTH finished, going silent once again.

"Continuous Destruction Punch?" Veronika asked out loud, rubbing her chin in perplexity. "What's that? Does it have some relation to other cards with similar names…?"

"Hmph," WATER scoffed in her deep voice, taking a hard step forward. "No one can attack in their first turns during Battle Royales, so things tend to drag. Let's hurry and get this over with so the _real_ battle can begin! My turn! Draw!"

**[WATER's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 6]**

"I set one Monster in face-down Defense Mode and then end my turn," WATER said, her cards appearing by her feet. "I pass to WIND!"

"Took you guys long enough," the stiff female voice replied dryly, placing her hand over her Deck. "My turn. Draw."

**[WIND's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 6]**

"I Summon Altitude Knight in Attack Position," WIND said in a bored tone, placing the card on her Duel Disk nonchalantly. In a flash of light, a knight in metal armor wielding goggles and a red cape appeared, holding his sheathed sword to his side.

**[Altitude Knight: LV4/1400/1200]**

"I then equip him with the Equip Spell, Gust Fan," WIND said, a Chinese fan with the printing of a classic Chinese dragon on it appearing in the knight's hand. "This card raises an equipped Wind-Attribute Monster's Attack Power by 400 points. But in exchange, it loses 200 Defense Points."

**[Altitude Knight's ATK/DEF: 1400/1200 - 1800/1000]**

"I end my turn," WIND said, quietly observing her opponents through her dark hood as the wind blew past her.

DARK laughed a bit, turning toward his teammates with raised arms. "Well done, kids! I'll take it from here!" A wide grin spread across the hooded man's mouth as he dug his heels into the ground, kicking up dust about. "My turn! Draw!" With excessive force, DARK swiped a card off his Deck before the others could even blink.

**[DARK's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 6]**

"Was that really necessary?" Veronika asked sarcastically, placing her hand over her hips. "Talk about overdramatic much."

"_No," _Boris thought to himself, narrowing his eyes as he watched the thin man's every move. _"The others don't feel it, but his bloodlust is as clear as day to me…! This man is dangerous…!"_

Laughing some more, DARK waved the card he drew around playfully before lowering it down to his Duel Disk. "I Summon Skull Servant in Attack Position." In a puff of purple fog, a skeleton clad in purple robes appeared with a jaw-cracking cackle.

**[Skull Servant: LV1/300/200]  
><strong>

"Continuing," DARK went on, taking out another card, "I activate the Spell Card, Double Summon! This card grants me an additional Normal Summon or Set during this turn. And the Monster I Summon is…" DARK sang the words as he danced his finger over the cards in his hand, finally stopping on the card to the very left. "Ah, he'll do! I release Skull Servant in order to Advance Summon Vampire's Curse in Attack Mode!" The small skeleton vanished into a pit of darkness, only to change shape and rise out again as a much taller man with bat-like wings, sharp fangs, and crimson red eyes.

**[Vampire's Curse: LV6/2000/800] **

"Finally, I set one card face-down and end my turn!" DARK laughed, pointing his finger. "This is where the true nightmare begins, my little ants! But before that, do try and resist a bit! It's no fun when they're crushed quickly like the last insects!" Grin widening, DARK finally returned his arm to his side. "Turn end!"

"A Vampire Deck, huh?" Boris said out loud, narrowing his eyes as he studied the winged man. "A cunning Deck befitting a man like you, I suppose." DARK merely giggled in reply, flashing his own sharp canines all the while.

"Hmph," Yulian said suddenly, taking a step forward and cracking his knuckles. "What a pitiful display after all that talk. Six Duelists and you guys barely got any cards on the field. Pathetic!" A wide smirk started spreading across the young man's pale lips, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Arrogance without results is no different from a wolf without fangs! On behalf of Team Elemental, I'll take the first turn and show you pitiful Duelists what a _true_ first turn is all about!"

A few of the Elemental Six members growled in annoyance while EARTH had no reaction, LIGHT laughed her ass off, and DARK grinned like a mad man. "Yes, that's it!" DARK cackled, opening his palm. "Fight us with all your strength! May as well make this a true fight and not some pathetic slaughter!"

"You're always such a showoff!" Aria pouted, puffing her cheeks and steaming mad as she stomped up and down. "Just make your turn already, Yuli!" Ivan gave a deflated laugh, shrugging toward his fellow teammates.

"I will, and I keep telling you not to call me that, Aria!" Yulian snapped, placing his hand over his Deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Yulian's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 6]**

"First, I activate the Continuous Spell, Water Hazard!" Yulian cried, activating the card and causing a huge wave of water to form behind him. "Once per turn when I control no Monsters on my field, I can Special Summon one Level Four or lower Water-Attribute Monster from my hand!" Yulian grinned hard as the wave crashed over his head, splashing water in every direction. "I Special Summon Defender of the Ice Barrier in Defense Position!" The water surrounding the group started to freeze suddenly as a small fox clad in blue armor emerged from within, its baby blue eyes piercing through the freshly created icicle shards.

**[Defender of the Ice Barrier: LV3/200/1600] [Defense Position]**

"But I'm not done yet!" Yulian grinned, taking yet another card from his hand. "I activate the Spell Card, Ice Mirror!" Two of the icicle shards behind Defender started glowing suddenly, casting the fox's reflection inside of it. "This card allows me to select one Level Three or lower Water-Attribute Monster on my side of the field, and then Special Summon a Monster with the same name from my Deck! So split yourself in two, Defender!" The fox gave a sharp cry as the reflection behind it emerged from the ice, looking exactly the same in appearance.

**[Defender of the Ice Barrier: LV3/200/1600] [Defense Position]**

"The Monster Special Summoned by this effect can't attack," Yulian said, his grin widening, "but that hardly matters right now anyway. I then continue with another card! When my opponent controls four or more cards than I do, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand!" Yulian gave a raise of his arm as a figure started forming behind him, snow blowing around the field fiercely. "Under normal circumstances, it takes a bit more effort to utilize this effect, but in a Battle Royale, everyone here is technically my opponent. So using the Battle Royale rules to my advantage has made it effortless!"

Watching from the middle of the team, Boris couldn't help but smile to himself. Though Yulian still had some issues to work out when it came to human relationships, and despite the fact that he lost against Leon in the RWF, he was still the most intelligent team member in the group when it came to strategy alone. The five members of Team Elemental complimented one another very nicely, which is something Boris had learned over the years.

"Appear before us, Medium of the Ice Barrier!" Yulian screamed, his female with bright, long blue hair manifesting at his side.

**[Medium of the Ice Barrier: LV7/2200/1600] [Attack Position]**

"As long as Medium of the Ice Barrier remains face-up on the field," Yulian smirked, "my opponents can only activate one Spell or Trap Card per turn! Now your fields are entirely under my control!"

"What gives, Yulian?!" Veronika cried, shaking her fist up and down. "Now we can only activate one Spell or Trap per turn as well, you know! You're not helping things here!"

"Yeah, yeah, stupid Yuli!" Aria puffed, mimicking her sister's actions. "You won't get off easy for this!"

"Hmph," Yulian scoffed, shrugging them off. "I set one card face-down on the field! Turn end!"

DARK and LIGHT both laughed at seeing this, DARK in particular really getting into it and bending forward with his hand over his stomach. "No sense of teamwork whatsoever! I love it! Not that I'm one to talk!"

"Ahh," Ivan moaned nonchalantly, wearing a flat expression as he stared over at Yulian. "You're as cold to your teammates as always, Yulian. I'm not feeling the love, bro!"

"Shut the hell up!" Yulian growled, turning away in disgust. "Just get on with it, idiot!"

"Heh," Ivan smiled, placing his hand over his Deck and turning back toward his enemies. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Ivan's LP: 400]**

**[Hand: 6]**

"_Just kidding," _Ivan thought to himself, his smile widening as he looked over his cards. _"In actuality, you made the correct choice, Yulian. This is a team battle, but that doesn't mean we should baby our teammates while ignoring plays that could tip this Duel in our favor. Regulating our fields also means limiting theirs. In addition to Medium, Defender's effect also states that all Monsters with Attack Power equal to or less than its 1600 Defense Points can't attack. It may be rough for us, but it'll also keep our opponents from pulling a fast one on us since we have no idea what power their Decks hold."_

"Here goes!" Ivan said out loud, smirking as he raised a card from his hand. "I Summon Flamvell Firedog in Attack Position!" An explosion of fire erupted in front of the young Duelist, in which a vicious, dog-like creature made entirely out of bubbling molten lava appeared out on the field.

**[Flamvell Firedog: LV4/1900/200] [Attack Position]**

"Then I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Blaze Accelerator!" Ivan continued, a large tri-pod machine erecting in the middle of the field. "I then set two cards face-down on the field, ending my turn!"

FIRE gave a jolly whistle, an excited grin stretching across his face. "Phew, that thing's gonna be trouble!" Beside him, WATER frowned and asked, "You seem to know what it does. What is it?" FIRE merely laughed, throwing a hand up to wave the woman off. "He may be an enemy, but as a fellow Fire-Attribute user I can't ruin his secrets." WATER obviously wasn't thrilled with his answer, scoffing in disgust.

"That's right," Veronika cut in, placing a hand over her Deck. "This is a true battle between elemental users! Whoever dominates the field first holds the advantage! My turn! Draw!"

**[Veronika's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 6]**

"I activate the Field Spell, Rising Air Current!" Veronika raised her Duel Disk, triggering the extra slot that popped out from the corner of her machine. As she placed the card on the slot, it closed once again within the disk, immediately causing a gust of wind to blow across the playing field. "This card raises the Attack Points of all Wind-Attribute Monsters by 500 points, but lowers their Defense Points by 400!" WIND merely frowned as she felt the wind blowing around her and her Monsters.

**[Altitude Knight's ATK/DEF: 1800/1000 - 2300/600]**

"The fool," WIND said to herself quietly, closing her eyes.

Veronika, however, chuckled to herself as she saw WIND's reaction. _"You're the fool here," _he thought to herself, smirking. _"This is merely a way to test the waters to see how you and your teammates respond. My true trump card sits safely inside my hand." _

"I Summon Hunter Owl in Attack Position!" Veronika said, her bug-eyed own manifesting in front of her.

**[Hunter Owl: LV4/1000/900]**

"Hunter Owl's Attack Points go up 500 points and its Defense lowers 400 points thanks to Rising Air Current," Veronika said, turning toward her owl as the wind blew past it.

**[Hunter Owl's ATK/DEF: 1000/900 - 1500/500]**

"Then," Veronika continued, her hair blowing about, "Hunter Owl gains 500 Attack Points for each face-up Wind-Attribute Monster I control on the field, including itself!"

**[Hunter Owl's ATK: 1500 - 2000]**

"I set one card." Seeming satisfied, Veronika let her arm drop by her side. "I then end my turn with that."

Turning toward her little sister, Veronika flashed the younger girl a wink. "Now take it away, Aria!"

"Yeah, Sis!" Aria smiled, raising her arm. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Aria's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 6]**

After looking at the card she drew, Aria immediately placed it on her Duel Disk. "I Summon Wattlemur in Attack Position!" A black and beige monkey with a sparking tail appeared beside her, dancing about wildly and screeching.

**[Wattlemur: LV2/800/100]**

"I then equip it with the Equip Spell, Electro-Whip!" Aria said, slipping the card into her disk. As the name suggested, a whip made out of electricity spouted from the monkey's paw, fueling its strength.

**[Wattlemur's ATK/DEF: 800/100 - 1100/400]**

"Turn end!" Aria finished confidently, giving a proud huff for good measure.

"Good work, guys," Boris said, raising his hand firmly. "As your leader, I'll take it from here! My turn! Draw!" DARK merely grinned as the man in the eye patch he'd been keeping an eye on was finally taking action.

**[Boris' LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 6]**

Narrowing his eyes as he observed the current field on both ends, Boris thought to himself that he couldn't waste time against ominous opponents with unknown abilities. Considering one man—the one calling himself DARK—defeated an entire team of professionals by himself, it was safe to assume that his teammates were at least close to his level, if not equal. Though he didn't have the cards he needed in his hand, there was one card he did have that would help him.

"I activate the Spell Card known as Pot of Duality," Boris said, a two-faced jar appearing by his head. The pot consisted of the green, grinning face of Pot of Greed and the peaceful blue face of the Pot of Benevolence. "This card lets me Excavate—or reveal—the top three cards of my Deck to my opponents. I add one of them to my hand, shuffling the remaining two cards back into my Deck." The pots began glowing, causing the top three cards of Boris' Deck to flip up, revealing them in order from left to right as: Scroll of Bewitchment, Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End, and Elemental Mistress Doriado.

"Hmmm," DARK hummed, rubbing his chin nonchalantly. "Those are some interesting cards there. Which one will you pick?"

"I add Doriado to my hand," Boris said, sending the other cards back into his Deck and shuffling the cards by hand before returning them. "I also cannot Special Summon during the turn this card is activated, so I Normal Summon Djinn Presider of Rituals in Attack Position." As he played the card, a chubby, white-skinned giant manifested, towering even above Boris despite him being a rather tall man.

**[Djinn Presider of Rituals: LV4/1800/1400]**

"Turn end."

With all 11 players having made their first turns, the Duelists took a moment of suspenseful silence to glare each other down, observing each other's' fields carefully.

"My, my," DARK said suddenly, a wide smile appearing on his face, his eyes still shrouded in shadow by his hood. "I have this sneaking suspicion that this Duel's about to get heated up pretty quickly. It seems I misjudged your power levels when we first met. I can feel each of you getting stronger with each move you make. But…" As DARK's smile stretched to inconceivable proportions, the members of Team Elemental couldn't help but shudder a bit in his presence, even Boris. "…it makes me want to torment you guys all the much more!"

Boris seemed a bit surprised to find he was sweating a bit on his cheek, wiping it with the back of his hand. _"Who in the world is this man…?" _he asked himself, gritting his teeth. _"As I figured, we must stop them here and now before they become a threat! Whether or not they're related to Urteil or Murdock aside!"_

At that moment, a sudden explosion coming from the nearby Dome Stadium caught their attention. The Duelists all turned toward the dome curiously, seeing a pillar of flames rising from the surface. "What in the world is going on over at the tournament?" Veronika said with widened eyes, feeling a sudden powerful presence wash over her.

Boris grunted in pain, placing his hand over his eye patch as he felt throbs of intense pressure inside his deranged eye socket. "What…is this sensation I feel within my Rune Eye…?! It's responding to something…!"

DARK suddenly burst out laughing, raising both of his arms to the sky as if he could touch the flame pillar. "What _is_ this?! What _is_ this power?! It feels so…_familiar_!" DARK practically began hyperventilating due to his intense excitement, drool trickling down his lip. "This is a problem! The Duelists here are strong but the power over there is…!"

Boris gritted his teeth hard, swallowing his pain as he turned toward the now dying wall of flames in the distance. "Is it Team 5D's…? Or…?"

* * *

><p>…..<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the stadium, Jack was still staring over the defeated Hell-Eyes' when a look of horror suddenly came over him. "You…! What in the world…!?"<p>

Gasping for breath and crawling through the dirt of the Duel track below, Hell-Eyes' suddenly erupted into a fit of uncontrollable grunting and growling. Though previously merciless, Jack felt himself reaching his hand down toward his beaten foe, his eyes widened. "Hey, what's wr-"

Jack froze in shock as Hell-Eyes slowly raised his eyes to meet the King's. The shards of Shaun's shattered sunglasses fell to the ground in front of him, the empty frames slipping off his face and joining them. Jack could only take in the man's unusual appearance, starting with the sudden change of his skin color from a normal Caucasian to a tinted grey. Following that, his hair was instantly died white, his finger nails grew considerably sharper to resemble claws, and his canine teeth doubled in size. His eyes now resembled that of a feisty cat's, his pupils stretched and slanted with a hazy gloss over his eyeball. His eyes were also emitting a crimson red shine that casted a red glow over Jack. Hell-Eyes gave another growl, this one as far from human as one could possibly imagine.

"What…" Jack started, swallowing hard and blinking several times before continuing. "What in the blazes _are_ you, Hell-Eyes!?"

* * *

><p>ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Despite his turnaround victory, a new threat presents itself before Jack! <strong>

**All this as Yusei and Keith prepare for their final showdown!**

**To be continued in Chapter 59, "Yusei VS 'Pirate' Keith"**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi<strong>

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi, ZeroSaber **

**Characterizations by: GoldenUmi, ZeroSaber**

* * *

><p><strong>Key Cards:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Goblin King**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Effect**

**0/0**

**While you control another Fiend-Type monster, this card cannot be attacked. The ATK and DEF of this card are each equal to the number of Fiend-Type monsters on the field (excluding this card) x 1000.**

**Memory Crush King**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2000/0**

**When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, remove from play all Synchro Monsters in your opponent's Graveyard, and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each monster removed.**

**Terrorking Archfiend**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2000/1500**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned unless you have an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field. The controller of this card pays 800 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. The effects of an Effect Monster that this card destroyed as a result of battle are negated.**

**Speed Spell – Pot of Greed (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards from your Deck. **

**Spirits Defend! (Created by sith50)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Once per turn, if an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control a monster; Banish 1 monster in your Graveyard and select the attacked monster; increase the attacked monster's DEF by the DEF of the banished Monster until the End Phase.**

**Des Counterblow**

**Continuous Trap**

**Destroy any monster that inflicts Battle Damage to a player's Life Points by attacking directly.**

**Desrook Archfiend**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1100/1800**

**The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. When a "Terrorking Archfiend" on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the "Terrorking Archfiend".**

**Battle Fader**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Effect**

**0/0**

**When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect, banish it when it leaves the field.**

**Speed Spell - Count Up**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Send any number of cards from your hand to the Graveyard and increase your Speed Counters by 3 for each card sent to the Graveyard.**

**Great Maju Garzett**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Fiend/Effect**

**0/0**

**The ATK of this card becomes twice the original ATK of 1 monster that you Tributed for the Tribute Summon of this card.**

**Stygian Street Patrol**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1600/1200**

**If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard x 100. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Fiend-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from your hand.**

**Desrook Archfiend**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1100/1800**

**The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. When a "Terrorking Archfiend" on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the "Terrorking Archfiend".**

**Dark Resonator**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Tuner**

**1300/300**

**Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Fiendish Chain**

**Continuous Trap**

**Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; its effects are negated, also it cannot attack. When it is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Speed Spell – Overboost**

**Speed Spell**

**Gain 4 Speed Counters. During the End Phase, reduce your Speed Counters to 1.**

**Trap Eater**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Tuner**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 1 face-up Trap Card your opponent controls to the Graveyard.**

**Bark of the Dark Ruler**

**Trap**

**If a Fiend-Type monster you control battles, during the Damage Step: Pay LP (in multiples of 100 points), then target the opponent's battling monster; that opponent's monster loses that much ATK and DEF, until the end of this turn.**

**Mad Archfiend**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1800/0**

**During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this face-up Attack Position monster is selected as an attack target, change it to Defense Position.**

**Red Demon's Dragon (TCG: Red Dragon Archfiend)**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**3000/2000**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. This card must remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.**

**Hate Buster**

**Trap**

**When a Fiend-Type monster you control is targeted for an attack: Target the opponent's attacking monster and that monster you control; destroy both targets, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the opponent's destroyed monster.**

**Crimson Fire (Crimson Hell Flare)**

**Counter Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card that inflicts damage while you control a face-up "Red Dragon Archfiend". You take no damage, and your opponent takes twice the effect damage you would have taken, instead.**

**Jurrac Guaiba**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Dinosaur/Effect**

**1700/400**

**If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Jurrac" monster with 1700 or less ATK from your Deck, but it cannot declare an attack this turn.**

**The Fabled Kokkator**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**1700/1500**

**When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can discard 1 "Fabled" monster to the Graveyard to draw 1 card.**

**Fabled Grimro**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1700/1000**

**If you control a face-up "Fabled" monster: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Fabled" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Fabled Grimro".**

**Giant Soldier of Stone**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Rock**

**1300/2000**

**Altitude Knight**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1400/1200**

**Once per turn, when another monster on the field returns to the hand or Main Deck: Send 1 WIND monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.**

**Gust Fan**

**Equip Spell**

**A WIND monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 400 points and decreases its DEF by 200 points.**

**Skull Servant**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Zombie**

**Double Summon**

**Spell**

**You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.**

**Vampire's Curse**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Zombie/Effect**

**2000/800**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points; Special Summon it during the Standby Phase of the next turn. When you do: It gains 500 ATK.**

**Water Hazard**

**Continuous Spell**

**Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower WATER monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect.**

**Defender of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Aqua/Tuner**

**200/1600**

**While you control another face-up "Ice Barrier" monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack if their ATK is greater than or equal to this card's DEF.**

**Ice Mirror**

**Spell**

**Select 1 face-up Level 3 or lower WATER monster you control. Special Summon 1 monster with the same name as that monster from your Deck. The monster Special Summoned by this card's effect cannot declare an attack that turn.**

**Medium of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 7**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**2200/1600**

**If your opponent controls 4 or more cards than you do, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Your opponent can only activate 1 Spell/Trap Card each turn.**

**Flamvell Firedog**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**1900/200**

**When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 FIRE monster with 200 or less DEF from your Deck, except "Flamvell Firedog".**

**Rising Air Current**

**Field Spell**

**All WIND monsters gain 500 ATK and lose 400 DEF.**

**Hunter Owl**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**1000/900**

**This card gains 500 ATK for each face-up WIND monster you control. While you control another face-up WIND monster, your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target.**

**Wattlemur**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Thunder/Effect**

**800/100**

**If this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect): Your opponent cannot conduct their Battle Phase during their next turn.**

**Electro-Whip**

**Equip Spell**

**Increase the ATK and DEF of a Thunder-Type monster equipped with this card by 300 points.**

**Pot of Duality**

**Spell**

**Excavate the top 3 cards of your Deck, add 1 of them to your hand, also, after that, shuffle the rest back into your Deck. You can only activate 1 "Pot of Duality" per turn. You cannot Special Summon during the turn you activate this card.**

**Djinn Presider of Rituals**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**When you Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard as 1 of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon. If the monster Ritual Summoned using this card destroys a monster by battle, the controller of the Ritual Monster draws 1 card.**


	59. Yusei VS Pirate Keith

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future**

**Chapter 59: "Yusei VS 'Pirate' Keith"**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. After being on the sidelines for many of the previous Duels and learning the terrible strength the ten members of Urteil possess, Yusei and his friends have found new resolve to defeat the organization and avenge those D-Wheelers who fell in the previous Duels.<em>

_However, despite her best efforts against the merciless "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin, Ruka lost and suffered injury as a result. With Ruka's loss, the results of the five Duels needed to qualify to the Semi-Finals reached two wins and one tie evenly on both sides. In the confusion, Seto Kaiba declared before the world that a series of tie-breaker matches would be held in order to determine the true winner. Facing an overwhelming disadvantage, Jack engaged in the first match against Hell-Eyes and struggled against Shaun Daoshin's high intellect. However, the World King displayed his own intelligence as he outmaneuvered Hell-Eyes through instinct and will power. Despite his best efforts to counter Jack's turnaround, a flustered Hell-Eyes quickly lost himself in madness._

"I'm Tuning my Level Four Trap Eater with my Level Four Mad Archfiend!" Jack screamed, fire spreading across the entire field as green stars encircled the two Monsters, casting a green hue across the field.

**(4+4=8)**

"The Ruler's heartbeats will now file through here!"

Hell-Eyes cackled as a pair of red eyes appeared through the flames, followed by a pair of blood red wings poking out through the side of the flame wall.

"Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon!"

Jack screamed out the dragon's name as the full red and black body of the Dragon Archfiend busted through the flames, dispersing the fire with a mighty roar. "My very soul! Red Demon's Dragon!"

**[Red Demon's Dragon: LV8/3000/2000] [Attack Position]**

"It's time for you to pay for your sins!" Jack roared, his eyes burning red to match that of his demon dragon. "Red Demon's Dragon attacks Great Maju Garzett!" The red dragon gave a shrieking roar as it puffed up its toothy jaw to shoot out three giant balls of blazing red fire straight toward the chained demon.

"Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!"

**[Red Demon's Dragon's ATK: 3000]**

**[Great Maju Garzett's ATK: 0]**

Hell-Eyes cackled in response, raising his arm to trigger the middle face-down card on his side of the track. "Fool! Did you think I'd leave a zero Attack Power Monster on the field in Attack Mode out of sheer stupidity?! It was obviously a trap that you fell for! Trap Card, activate! Hate Buster!" Jack's expression remained unchanged despite Hell-Eyes' ferocity.

Laughing demonically, Hell-Eyes continued wildly. "As punishment for looking down on me, I'm going to make you eat your own power and suffer a humiliating defeat! Eat 3000 points of damage and die, Jack Atlas!" The fireballs were promptly absorbed by the Trap and shot straight back toward Red Demon's, Jack narrowing his eyes as they approached.

Just as all seemed lost, however, a sudden grin came to Jack's lips. "Thanks for doing exactly what I wanted you to do!" Jack cried, causing Hell-Eyes to gasp in shock. "Counter Trap, activate! Crimson Fire! This card negates the damage I take and inflicts double the amount of damage to my opponent! Time to send you straight back to Hell!"

Hell-Eyes groaned in fear as the fireballs doubled in size, sent flying back to his field, the crimson hell fire reflected in his sunglasses. "Not yet…! Not like this…!"

Hell-Eyes screamed in terror as the fire exploded through his Demon Army, smashing directly into his body. Both Red-Demon's and Garzett were shattered by Hate Buster just as the fire smashed into him. The force of the explosion rocked Hell-Eyes around like a rag doll, skidding out of control throughout the track.

**[Hell-Eyes' LP: 3000 - 0]**

**[New Generation's SC: 9 - 3]**

Hell-Eyes smashed against the ground with a thud, gasping in pain as his head smashed against the dirt. As his gag reflex kicked in from the force of the impact, the sunglasses on his face shattered, revealing wide, red eyes with cat-like pupils.

"Up until this moment, I couldn't stand your guts," Jack growled, tightening his fist. "But now that I see you lying beaten on the ground, I can only pity you since you remind me of my old self. What I recommend is that you reflect on your loss and improve your state of mind!"

With that said, Jack turned away and started up his engine, images of his loss against Yusei in the Fortune Cup coming to mind.

Just as Jack was about to leave his beaten, bloodied opponent, he felt a sudden sensation wash over him. Eyes widening, Jack immediately whipped back in his seat, feeling a shiver crawl up his spine. The King couldn't put it into words, but it was as if some invisible presence had just called out to him through his soul, triggering a reflexive response. Jack fixated on Hell-Eyes, trying to make some sense of what he had just felt. It was then that Jack got his answer, but the twisted expression of horror on his face showed he was far from thankful for it.

Gasping for breath and crawling through the dirt of the Duel track below, Hell-Eyes' suddenly erupted into a fit of uncontrollable grunting and growling. Though previously merciless, Jack felt himself reaching his hand down toward his beaten foe, his eyes widened. "Hey, what's wr-"

Jack froze in shock as Hell-Eyes slowly raised his eyes to meet the King's. The shards of Shaun's shattered sunglasses fell to the ground in front of him, the empty frames slipping off his face and joining them. Jack could only take in the man's unusual appearance, starting with the sudden change of his skin color from a normal Caucasian to a tinted grey. Following that, his hair was instantly died white, his finger nails grew considerably sharper to resemble claws, and his canine teeth doubled in size. His eyes now resembled that of a feisty cat's, his pupils stretched and slanted with a hazy gloss over his eyeball. His eyes were also emitting a crimson red shine that casted a red glow over Jack. Hell-Eyes gave another growl, this one as far from human as one could possibly imagine.

"What…" Jack started, swallowing hard and blinking several times before continuing. "What in the blazes _are_ you, Hell-Eyes!?"

* * *

><p>ooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooo<p>

* * *

><p>Seeing the event unfold from over in the pit booth, Yusei quickly found himself rising in his chair and inching closer. "What in the world…?! Jack…!" Yusei was cut off by a sudden blast of familiar pain in his right arm. Grabbing his now red-glowing arm with his left hand, Yusei flinched a bit before turning back toward the demonic Hell-Eyes on the large screen in the center of the stadium. "This reaction…" Yusei started, sweat rolling down his cheek. "It feels like it did back when we faced the Dark Signers. Does Hell-Eyes have some connection with that man named Jafar who works with Urteil?"<p>

….

As the audience whispered fearfully amongst each other, Lara gripped Romero tightly, but said nothing as she watched.

….

In the back of the bleachers, Jophiel smirked to himself lightly as Divine scowled in disgust. "What the hell is that thing?"

….

In Stephanie's house, Stephanie shivered a bit at the sight of Hell-Eyes clear as day on international television, reaching over and gripping Yukio's arm tightly. She merely whimpered frightfully, saying nothing while Yukio glared sharply into the screen. _"This must be the work of Urteil again," _he thought to himself, gritting his teeth together. _"I'm not entirely sure what's going on over there, but you already survived your Duel, Jack Atlas! Don't you dare die on me before I get the chance to settle things with you!"_

…

In the hospital, Aki faltered in her treatment of the patients without meaning to due to the sudden reaction from her Signer birthmark. "What's going on out there…?!"

…

Rua, who was in the process of wheeling Ruka in through the back door of the hospital after taking her from the ambulance medics, felt the same reaction, suddenly tripping and falling onto the handle of the stretcher above his sister. Though she had been wavering in and out of consciousness, Ruka resonated with her brother as well, grunting and jerking on the bed.

…

Still in a coma in his hospital bed, Crow's arm had a similar reaction, though he had no reaction to it whatsoever.

…

The fallen, unconscious members of Team Ragnarok tossed and turned in their hospital beds, their Rune Eyes glowing brightly in response.

…

Following his fellow Urteil members down a random hallway within the stadium, Jafar came to a sudden stop, turning around and staring toward the direction of the Dueling track behind him. Etzel heard the bulky man stop suddenly, letting his teammates get ahead of him as he turned to address his soldier. "What's wrong with you, Jafar? It's unlike you to act all uptight like this."

Jafar stared for several seconds before closing his eyes and continuing to walk ahead of the second-in-command. "It's nothing. Let's go."

Shrugging, Etzel picked up the pace again as well. "Whatever you say."

…

In his hideout in Germany, a silent Alf Kappler was watching the tournament on his old, beat down TV. The light from the television added some light to the otherwise dark and dreary room, just enough to illuminate the satisfied grin on the man's face as he leaned lazily against his hand.

…

Outside the hospital, Boris tightened his grip over his aching eye socket hidden by his eye patch. Black light started pouring out through the patch, causing the other Team Elemental members to shield their eyes.

"It's…happening again…!" Veronika grunted, sweating from the strain on her body. "Just like back in the stadium…!"

The members of the Elemental Six seemed unfazed, merely staring at the struggling group. "So the secret behind your strength lies under that eye patch of yours, huh?" DARK hummed, rubbing his chin curiously. "And that power coming from within the stadium feels quite a lot like Alf's and Murdock's handiwork." DARK laughed a bit before his expression hardened. "Goodness. It seems like the payment Alf's giving us isn't enough. This is going to be a bit harder than I anticipated."

"Are you giving up?" Boris asked, ignoring the light emitting from his eye and raising his Duel Disk. "This Duel's still on. Don't tell me you're going to run away now."

"Heh, hardly," DARK grunted, cracking his knuckles a bit. "I was just saying that I may need to stop playing around and take this seriously. Let's continue the battle, my dear little ants…"

…

Returning to the stadium, Jack took a step back from the growling Hell-Eyes, who inched closer and closer like a wild beast cornering its prey. Grunting, the King finally noticed the pain in his arm, looking down to see his dragon wings flashing brightly through the sleeve of his Riding Suit. "What the hell is the deal here…?!" To confirm his suspicion, Jack turned toward the 5D's pit booth and noticed Yusei's similar reaction. "Why are the Signer birthmarks responding like this…?"

"You shouldn't be so surprised," a gruff voice said from behind the King. Jack turned away from Yusei toward Keith, who was power walking through the dueling track. Though he sounded calm, Jack could sense some urgency from him based on his unusually grim expression and his speedy entrance.

"You seem to know what's going on here, Pirate Keith," Jack growled, narrowing his eyes at the older man. "Start talking. Why is the man who nearly defeated me crawling around like some mindless beast now?"

Sighing, Keith paused for a moment to catch his breath, turning toward the announcer booth where the MC was addressing the crowd.

"_Please stay calm, everyone! This is just, uh, some entertainment provided by Kaiba Corp's high-quality Solid Vision! It's Kaiba's way of thanking you for sticking around this long!"_

"Hmph," Keith grunted, giving a light wave of his hand and a soft smirk. "As you can see, the people of this city are as dense as ever. What we see before us far exceeds their mental capacity. But…" Keith trailed off for a moment, his brows narrowing over his sunglasses darkly as he looked the King right in the eyes. "For someone like you or Yusei who bear the birthmarks of the Crimson Dragon, this is just a repeat of the shit you've seen over the years. Am I wrong?"

Jack turned away quietly, reaching out to shove Hell-Eyes back a bit as he was attempting to claw his eyes out with his bare hands. "I admit we've seen some pretty screwed up things, but I can't say I've seen a normal man transform right before my eyes like this into some monster. Even I find it hard to believe."

Keith merely chuckled, pushing up his sunglasses a bit with his finger. "Have you forgotten already about that man from Team Elemental you saw just yesterday? Wasn't he a similar case?"

Jack had a sudden recollection, gasping a bit as he recalled Boris revealing his scarred eye and the implanted Rune Eye underneath it. "You're saying this is related to Urteil again? I recall that man named Boris telling us a story about how he and his fellow soldiers from the Russian army were attacked by Murdock and Urteil and used as test subjects. But that was a different matter entirely. What I see in this man's eyes has nothing to do with the Rune Eyes. It's something else entirely."

"Ah, that's right," Keith smirked, eyeing his teammate now walking around in a confused circle. "However, we also told you we were members of Project A.D.'s just like Boris. We all have our own reasons for joining, but both Shaun and Boris have similar secrets that we keep under wraps at HQ. Aside from Hayato, Sherry, and Crow, I'm the only one who knows all the details behind what happened to them and why they hold a grudge against Urteil and Murdock." Jack stayed silent, waiting patiently for Keith to go on explaining.

"Just like Boris, Shaun was once the leader of a certain group. In his case, he wasn't exactly a soldier or anything. It's a bit…complicated." Keith paused for a moment, going a bit somber as he looked down at his open palm. "It'd take a while to explain. Maybe some other time. Let's just say he and his group were…like a revolutionary army of sorts." Jack frowned, but said nothing. "Anyway," Keith went on, "During one of their missions, they met the same fate as Boris and his army. Murdock and Alf Kappler were up to their tricks as usual, but this time the experiment involved implanting the consciousness of the Earthbound Gods within a vessel."

Jack reacted this time, his eyes immediately going wide. "What did you just say…?! Implanting the consciousness of the Earthbound Gods inside people?! That's ludicrous, since me and my friends personally sealed the Earthbound Gods with our own hands!"

"And yet," Keith said coldly, his glasses reflecting Jack clearly, "Urteil has a member using Dark Synchro Monsters, as you've seen for yourself." Jack gritted his teeth, remembering Jafar and realizing the man was right. "HQ's still pretty baffled by the whole thing," Keith said, raising a finger, "but there's been a nasty rumor going around certain parts of the world that Urteil has quite a few legendary powers at their disposal. And we're not talking small, petty shit either. Dark Signers, God Cards, the Games of Darkness, even the power you of you Signers…" Keith pointed toward Jack's chest, as if he was pointing right through him. "No, even the power of time travel found within the Ark Cradle you once ventured. Rumor has it that Alf Kappler, with the help of Murdock Willard, has somehow resurrected these forces that once wreaked havoc across the world through the power of science!"

"Th…" Jack began, swallowing his words before he could manage to speak properly, "That's ridiculous! There's no way a couple of men could do such a thing by themselves! There's just no way!"

"It isn't impossible," Keith growled, shooting his arm toward Hell-Eyes, who was attempting to grab Keith's arm and take a chunk out it. "This man, Shaun Daoshin, took on the name 'Hell-Eyes' as a way to humor his own condition while swallowing the pain he suffered every day due to his appearance! He is the result of the 'science' Urteil forced on the world, and that was over 25 years ago! If they managed to create the monstrosity you see here that long ago, think about what they are capable of today!"

"That's…" Jack couldn't continue, turning away in disgust.

"That's reality," Keith said, once again pushing up his sunglasses. "Normally, Shaun's just a moody bastard with incredible intelligence. The only noticeable difference about him is his unusual maroon-colored eyes that glow a vibrant crimson in the darkness such as when night falls. However, under rare circumstances where he's pushed to a certain degree of stress and pain, he loses control over the demon that's been implanted inside of him. He's a mere failure of Urteil's experiment, cast away like a piece of garbage. The reason he hides his face with those sunglasses is to keep the people closest to him from knowing the truth. Now that the rest of our team has found out, I'm not even sure what his reaction will be…" Keith stopped for a moment, eyeing the trembling Ghost, Esper, and Mako watching from the pit booth in the distance. Sighing, Keith turned back toward Jack. "He seems like a massive threat, but as you can see, he loses all intelligence when in this state. The only way to get him back to his senses…" Keith turned toward his teammate and balled up his fist, cocking back for a good slug. "…is to beat them out of him!" With all his strength, Keith swung his body forward, cracking his fist across Hell-Eyes' jaw and sending him flying across the dirt.

Jack watched angrily as Hell-Eyes' body began to slowly revert back to normal once his eyes had shut due to the impact of hitting the ground. "If you knew all that, why the hell did you allow him to fight in this tournament despite knowing the risks?! And after you guys went on and on about _us_ being reckless! _You_ should be the one down on the ground!"

"Ah-ah," Keith smirked, raising a finger as Jack was walking dangerously close to him with his fist raised. "Remember where you are, World King. Hell-Eyes made his decision and took the risks in order to carry out his duty as both a member of Project A.D.'s and as a man of pride. As long as we stand on this field in front of all these cameras, we're Duelists. We have a duty as Pros to put on a show for these eagerly awaiting people…" Grinning, Keith looked over Jack's shoulder toward the sound of an approaching engine. "Right, Yusei Fudo?"

Jack spun around to where Yusei was approaching. "Yusei!" Jack called over, stopping when he saw the serious, determined expression on the team leader's face.

As he parked beside Jack, the King stared silently for a few seconds before speaking. "Alright, I understand. You still have to duel this bastard, right? We have a lot more to talk about, but for now I'll shut my mouth and leave this to you." Yusei merely nodded as Jack took the baton—the 5D's patch pinned to his torn suit—and slapped it hard against Yusei's chest.

Keith merely laughed, picking Hell-Eyes up over his shoulder like a rag doll. "That's the spirit, Jack. After all, you guys still need to avenge Rua's loss to me earlier. And this isn't over until either me or Yusei falls." Smirking, Keith held the unconscious Hell-Eyes out toward a questioning Jack. "Jack, take Hell-Eyes…no, Shaun…and have him treated. When he awakens, he shouldn't go berserk again. Don't worry. No matter what happens, the two of us will settle the score, and then we'll fight against Urteil…_together_."

Both Jack and Yusei seemed a bit surprised by the man's sudden change of attitude, but finally both nodded in return.

"Alright," Jack said, scooping Hell-Eyes up in his arms. "I'll leave the rest up to you, Yusei. Whatever happens, just don't forget about the EXPAIN System and the danger it poses to you. Every attack you take weakens your life. Don't go dying out there."

"I know," Yusei said, turning away from his friend as the King walked past him, stopping one last time with his back facing him.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Jack asked grimly, standing firm but not turning around. "You're at an even greatest disadvantage than I was, you know. Not only do you not have any Monsters on the field… You don't have any cards in your hand and your chances of succeeding with Spirits Defend! are much lower than it was for me. Everything literally relies on the card you draw."

"Yeah, I know," Yusei replied softly, gripping his handle bar tightly. "But it doesn't matter. I'll win. I have to win. Don't worry and get going. You did great out there, but as the leader of Team 5D's…" Yusei slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, kicking up dust as he zipped back toward the dueling track. "…I have to do even better! For all our sakes!"

Jack merely smirked to himself, looking up to the sky while still holding Hell-Eyes. "You never change." With that, Jack took his time heading toward the side rails in the direction of the stadium's exit while ignoring his own wounds bleeding down his neck and forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Without further ado, we return to the main event at hand!" <em>MC cried through the speakers as Keith quickly hopped on his own D-Wheel parked nearby to meet Yusei out on the track. _"Everything has come down to this final moment! This Duel alone will determine everything! Who will advance to the Semi-Finals?! Team 5D's! Or Team New Generation?! Let the answer to that question begin…now!"_

Keith grinned, cracking his knuckles and readying his hand over his Deck patiently as Hell-Eyes' remaining Demon Army reappeared in front of him. "How much did you hear of what I told your friend?" Keith asked Yusei, who scowled at him a few feet across the track.

"I heard the very end," Yusei replied, narrowing his eyes. "I have questions of my own, but that can wait for now. All that matters right now is this Duel!"

"I couldn't agree more…" Keith said, his sunglasses catching a ray of golden yellow sunlight. "After all, I've been waiting for this day for so many years… You have no idea just how long I've wanted to duke it out with you, Yusei Fudo!"

"I'm honored," Yusei said coldly, placing his hand over his Deck as well. "But I'm afraid I can't return the enthusiasm. Not after the way you two treated Rua and Ruka. Not until I defeat you once and for all!'

"Heh," Keith smirked, mimicking Yusei's action. "That's right! Everything I did was for the sake of preparing you guys to deal with the scumbags of Urteil! The same assholes who couldn't even be bothered to stick around for our match, or witness the cruelty of their own doing!" Keith motioned toward the now empty pit booths of Team Royalty and Team Judgment, which Yusei silently noted as well.

"But more than that, I did it so I could get you riled up just like your enemies of the past! I want to face you at the peak of your power…and defeat you! That alone will be my ultimate victory!"

"_Just as a reminder," _MP said as Keith and Yusei glared at each other viciously, _"No player is allowed to attack in their first turns. You may only draw one card, and you will inherit the Speed Counters, hands, Graveyard, field cards, and Banished Piles from your previous teammates!"_

"_With that said," _MC added, _"let the games begin! Because the previous Duel ended on Jack's turn, the first turn goes to Team New Generation's Pirate Keith!"_

"All right, here we go," Keith chuckled, slowly reaching for a card.

"_Riding Duel! Acceleration!"_

"My turn!" Keith roared, swiping the card off his Deck. "Draw!" As he glanced at the card, a wide smile came to his lips. "It's time for you to face the strength of my Pirate Deck, Yusei!"

**[SC: New Generation 4 / 5D's 4]**

**[Keith's LP: 3200]**

**[Hand: 0]**

**[Goblin King: LV1/2000/2000] [Attack Position]**

**[Memory Crush King: LV5/2000/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Desrook Archfiend: LV3/1100/1800] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Des Counterblow]**

**[2 Face-down Cards (known to be Defense Draw & Bark of the Dark Ruler]**

**[Yusei's LP: 2800]**

**[Hand: 0]**

**[Face-up Traps: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger, Spirits Defend!]**

As Keith held up the card he drew, a small ring of fire pierced through his chest, causing him to grunt a bit. "During my Standby Phase," Keith said through gritted teeth while holding the wounded area, "I pay 500 Life Points for Desrook Archfiend's Maintenance Cost."

**[Keith's LP: 3200 - 2700]**

"Man, you sure give me a handful even after the match is over," Keith scoffed, turning toward Hell-Eyes' empty D-Wheel smashed nicely against the side rail nearby. "As usual, I gotta bear your burden and clean up after you, huh?" Closing his eyes for a second, Keith inhaled deeply before turning fiercely back toward the track before him. "I Summon Pirate Sharpshooter in Attack Mode!"

As Keith placed the card on his Duel Disk, a tall, muscular tan-skinned man appeared on the track, holding a long, black staff with a bow attached at the top. The man wore baggy golden overalls and a loose, white hat over his head to hold his messy black hair in place. Interestingly enough, the pirate had unusually thick lips and an even more uniquely long nose that poked out like a carrot on a snowman. As the man noted the demon army beside him and the seemingly empty field of Yusei, he smirked confidently while raising the rim of his hat over his eyes.

**[Pirate Sharpshooter: LV4/1300/2000]**

"Meet the master sniper, Usopp!" Keith smirked alongside his pirate, his glasses catching a ray of sunlight. "No matter how far you run, as long as you're within this stadium he'll shoot you between the eyes!"

Yusei did not so much as flinch, so Keith merely laughed before turning his head toward the demon running alongside him. "Because of Kaiba's rules, we can't attack on our first turns. Whether you can draw a Monster Card this turn or not depends on whether my Monsters obliterate you on my next turn. So…" Keith started tauntingly, pushing his glasses up a bit with his finger, "Will you have the same luck Jack had? I guess we'll see. I end my turn!" Keith shot his arm to the side with his declaration, glancing over at Yusei as if waiting to see his reaction.

Yusei quietly raised his hand over his Deck as he turned the corner, reminding himself of all his friends and the sacrifices they made to get Team 5D's this far. No matter what Keith tried to say or do, nothing would shatter his iron will and his steel resolve!

"My turn!" Yusei screamed, yanking a card off his Deck in a ferocious flash. "Draw!" Keith's smile widened, as if he was anticipating the leader's reaction.

**[SC: New Generation 5 / 5D's 5]**

**[Yusei's LP: 2800]**

**[Hand: 1]**

**[Face-up Traps: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger, Spirits Defend!]**

As Yusei identified the card in his hand, a soft smile came to his lips. "It's here."

In the same instance, Yusei drove right past Lara on the track, whose lips parted slightly as she recognized the card he was raising up.

"This has nothing to do with luck," Yusei said, placing the card onto his Duel Disk's tray. "Every card I draw is a single piece of the bonds I share with my friends! Behold! I Summon Junk Synchron in Attack Mode!" Keith's smile widened into a grin as one of the staples of Yusei's Deck manifested on the field, taking on the form of a petite robot clad in orange armor with a matching tin hat to boot. The robot's eyes were made from round gears, appearing like a pair of glasses on its smooth, round head.

**[Junk Synchron: LV3/1300/500]**

"I then activate Junk Synchron's effect," Yusei continued with a raise of his hand. "When this Monster is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level Two or lower Monster from my Graveyard in face-up Defense Position with its effects negated!" Junk Warrior reached behind its back to tug on the black handle sticking out of the attachment on its back. After a good tug, the robot revved up its built-in engine by pulling the cord, causing a flash of light to fly out of Yusei's Duel Disk. "I Special Summon Shield Wing in Defense Mode!"

"Ah," Keith chuckled as the familiar green-scaled dragon appeared behind Yusei and Junk Synchron with its wings shielding them.

**[Shield Wing: LV2/0/900]**

"Here goes!" Yusei declared with a shoot of his arm. "I'm Tuning my Level Three Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron, with my Level Two Shield Wing!" Keith laughed as the field lit up green, engulfing both Monsters in a tunnel of light and stars.

**(3+2=5)**

"Clustering stars call upon a new force!"

Two metal arms poked out of the green light, gripping the air fearsomely as Yusei's chant continued.

"Become a path for its light to shine!"

The top of the body emerged with a crash, a pair of circular, red eyes flashing brightly in contrast with the dull blue armor concealing its chest.

"Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

The newly formed warrior gave a fierce whip of its arm to the side, resembling a martial artist with its poised stance. Two wooden beams stuck out of its shoulder armor plates, accompanied by white sheets of cloth hanging from the back of each of its arms on each side.

**[Junk Warrior: LV5/2300/1300] [Attack Position]**

"Heh," Keith smirked, seemingly pleased by the junk warrior's appearance. "Impressive that you managed to Summon Junk Warrior despite your circumstances. But as nostalgic as it may be, Junk Warrior is one of the weakest Synchro Monsters in your arsenal. If you could actually attack right now, I'd have a bit more to fear, but will the next card I draw be the catalyst of Junk Warrior's destruction? You'll just have to wait and see!"

Yusei narrowed his eyes, saying nothing as his Synchro Monster floated above him. _"I hate to admit it, but he's right," _Yusei thought to himself. _"Normally I would have confidence in Junk Warrior's power, but its effect is only effective when I have other lower level Monsters on the field. Under these circumstances, that won't be happening any time soon. Also, as I've seen firsthand twice now, Keith's Deck flawlessly balances both power and speed. I have no doubt that he could pull off destroying Junk Warrior in a single turn, but I still have to risk attacking or I'll never get anywhere. Even so, I'd better take necessary precautions just in case."_

Yusei leaned forward to press a button on his D-Wheel's panel, tapping the screen lightly with his finger. "I activate the effects of Final Speed World! By removing two of my Speed Counters, I can increase my Life Points by 1000! And by removing four Speed Counters, I double this effect!" Yusei's speed more than halved as his Speed Counters dropped, leaving him scraping his breaks in an effort to stabilize.

**[Yusei's LP: 2800 - 4800] **

**[5D's SC: 5 - 1]**

"Turn end!" Yusei finished, taking a second to catch his breath.

"My turn!" Keith grinned. "Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 6 / 5D's 2]**

**[Keith's LP: 2700]**

**[Hand: 1]**

**[Goblin King: LV1/2000/2000] [Attack Position]**

**[Memory Crush King: LV5/2000/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Desrook Archfiend: LV3/1100/1800] [Attack Position]**

**[Pirate Sharpshooter: LV4/1300/2000] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Des Counterblow]**

**[2 Face-down Cards (known to be Defense Draw & Bark of the Dark Ruler]**

"First, I pay the Maintenance Cost for Desrook Archfiend," Keith said, flinching as the same fire from before assaulted him.

**[Keith's LP: 2700 - 2200]**

"Now then," Keith smirked, ignoring the pain inflicted on him from Hell-Eyes' demon, "it's time to find out whether or not the card I drew will be the key to Junk Warrior's destruction! And the answer is…" Yusei stared Keith down for a few seconds, sweating a bit as he waited to see Keith's next move.

"Heh," Keith suddenly grinned, flashing his teeth. "Gotcha! They key to destroying Junk Warrior's been on the field this whole time! Take a look!" Keith shot his arm forward as he motioned toward the long-nosed pirate on his field. "I activate Pirate Sharpshooter's Monster Effect!" Usopp nodded firmly, raising his long slingshot named Kabuto and aiming it directly toward Junk Warrior. Yusei gasped as the sniper fired a small black red bullet toward the warrior…straight into its mouth.

"What…?" Yusei started, raising his hand cautiously as his warrior's face turned bright red suddenly, and it began grabbing at its throat frantically.

"Usopp just made your Junk Warrior eat his infamous Tabasco Star!" Keith laughed, pointing toward the Monster now sweating bullets and spitting fire from its mouth. "Junk Warrior lost its concentration and changed from an offensive stance to a defensive stance! Once per turn, Pirate Sharpshooter allows me to target one face-up Monster on the field and change its Battle Position! As a result, Junk Warrior was forced into Defense Mode!"

**[Junk Warrior's DEF: 1300]**

Keith laughed gleefully at Junk Warrior's discomfort, who was now on its knees wiping its mouth bitterly. "Guess the Tabasco Star was too much for it, huh?! And now its weaker Defense Power can easily be overcome by the Demon Army!" Keith nodded toward the vicious brain-head demon that tormented Ruka and Jack multiple times. "Go, Memory Crush King! Attack Junk Warrior!" The demon immediately rushed toward the still recovering Monster with its sharpened claws, preparing to slash its neck.

**[Memory Crush King's ATK: 2000]**

Yusei gritted his teeth as the demon approached, giving a flick of his wrist in response. "You seem to have forgotten about the effect of the Continuous Trap, Spirits Defend! Once per turn, when a Monster I control receives an attack, I can Banish one Monster from my Graveyard in order to increase the attacked Monster's Defense Power by the Defense Points of the Banished Monster! The Monster I Banish is Dash Warrior, which adds its 1200 Defense Power to Junk Warrior!" The spirit of the red warrior appeared briefly before being absorbed by the defending robot.

**[Junk Warrior's DEF: 1300 - 2500]**

"That same old trick?" Keith grinned, making a sharp turn past the closer spectators in the bleachers in the distance. Yusei's immediate reaction was a sharp twitch, as if he immediately knew he'd miscalculated. Laughing, Keith gave a snap of his finger to trigger the card face-down on his right of his side of the track. "That trick won't work anymore! I activate the Trap Card, Bark of the Dark Ruler!" Yusei gasped as a ghoulish figure manifested behind Memory Crush King, who was still mere inches away from ripping apart Junk Warrior's skull.

"This card activates when a Fiend-Type Monster I control battles an opponent's Monster," Keith explained with a raise of his finger. "The card allows me to pay any number of Life Points in multiples of 100 during the Damage Step. First the battle continues as normal!" Keith snapped once again, prompting the brain demon to clamp its claws tightly around the robot's skull. "Before the damage is calculated during the battle, I pay 600 of my Life!"

**[Keith's LP: 2200 - 1600]**

Though Keith flinched a bit from his own card draining energy from his body, he maintained his hardened demeanor and continued speaking. "The amount of Life I paid is then taken from the battling opposing Monster's Attack and Defense Points! That means Junk Warrior loses 600 Defense Points, and the battle continues with the new value1"

**[Junk Warrior's DEF: 2500 - 1900]**

**[Memory Crush King's ATK: 2000]**

Yusei grunted as Crush King smashed his robot warrior's skull, causing the rest of its body to crumble and explode in the process. Yusei gritted his teeth, attempting to maintain his cool despite the fact that he'd just lost the only thing between his Life Points and the army of demons before him, plus the overexcited Usopp conveniently laughing triumphantly behind the other Monsters.

Keith's smile faded briefly as he took a second to soak in the scene before him, noticeably eyeing Hell-Eyes' smashed D-Wheel once again. "It's a pain in the ass, but I'll consider that a way of avenging your loss, Shaun…" After tapping the bottom of his sunglasses thoughtfully, the older man turned back to Yusei with his familiar grin. "As for you, Yusei… Your underestimating Team New Generation will come at a high price! With your blood!" Keith emphasized the last line with a sharp point of his finger. "With no useful cards on the field or in your hand, there isn't a thing you can do to block this attack!"

Yusei gritted his teeth even harder, sweat pouring down his face as he braced himself for the coming assault.

"Go, Goblin King! Direct Attack!"

The tiny green ogre hopped off his throne, lazily thrashing about with his fist until he smashed Yusei in his rib cage. The blow wasn't especially powerful, but the EXPAIN System magnified it enough to bruise, leaving Yusei gripping his side and grimacing.

**[Yusei's LP: 4800 - 2800]**

**[5D's SC: 2 - 0]**

Yusei jumped a bit as the goblin shattered right in front of him, its golden throne collapsing along with it. This seemed surprising to the scientist as first, but then he remembered that the Continuous Trap Des Counterblow was still in play, which would destroy all Monsters that attacked directly after the Damage Calculation.

"You're not off the hook yet!" Keith yelled, gripping the air with his fist and jerking it upward. "Desrook Archfiend attacks directly!" On cue, the tentacle-like demon wiggled across the track, then inched up Yusei's back on his D-Wheel before driving its barbs right into his skin.

**[Desrook Archfiend's ATK: 1100]**

Yusei had been frantically looking for the oncoming creature, but could only scream out in pain as his blind spot was brutally assaulted.

**[Yusei's LP: 2800 - 1700]**

Yusei skidded to a complete stop, kicking up a trail of sand through the air as his Speed Counters depleted entirely. Keith cackled as the final Archfiend on his field shattered due to Des Counterblow's effect. "I did tell you there would be blood, didn't I?" He chided, pointing toward the stain seeping through Yusei's jacket. Though Yusei couldn't see it, he certainly felt the warm liquid, as well as the exhaustion overtaking him along with the wound.

"Doesn't look too serious," Keith hand waved with a smirk, "but I'm sure it stings like a bitch! But this is a battle between men! A little bloodshed is expected!" Yusei growled under his breath, using the back of his gloved hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Keith, on the other hand, scanned his roomier field, leaving only Usopp cowering in fear behind his D-Wheel as the sniper realized his protection was gone.

"What a pain in the ass avenging that bastard was!" Keith sighed, shrugging in his seat. "Now that that's over with, I went and cleared the field of that asshole's Archfiends and their annoying Maintenance Costs! After all…" Keith paused just long enough to adjust his sunglasses before continuing. "I prefer to win with style! Archfiend Decks aren't suited to me at all!" Yusei seemed disgruntled by Keith's words, but couldn't work up the energy to give another friendship speech. At least not yet.

"As for Pirate Sharpshooter…" Keith started, causing Usopp to shiver in fear. "He only has 1300 Attack Points, and his specialty is long-distance attacks. Without coverage to back him up, he's a coward with no balls to attack unless his enemy gets him riled up enough, and ain't no one got time for that! Besides, he'd be destroyed with Des Counterblow while you'd survive the attack with 400 Life Points with the possibility of attacking me directly next turn. I know you're more than capable of getting a powerful enough Monster out to take me on in a single turn, since our dueling styles are similar to each other. Therefore, I'll merely use Final Speed World to increase my Life Points by 1000 by paying two of my Speed Counters!"

**[New Generation's SC: 6 - 4]**

**[Keith's LP: 1600 - 2600]**

"Man, what a lucky brat you are!" Keith taunted with a mocking laugh. "Turn end!'

"My turn," Yusei said after taking a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. "Draw."

**[SC: New Generation 5 / 5D's 1]**

**[Yusei's LP: 1700]**

**[Hand: 1]**

**[Face-up Traps: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger, Spirits Defend!]**

Yusei was a bit disappointed by the card he drew, since it did nothing to really turn the match around for him at this point. At the very least, he figured it would help him buy another turn for a hopefully better draw. Yusei used his free hand to rub his temples, feeling the stress of the situation slowly catching up to him. At this point, he could only be grateful that his foresight of Junk Warrior's destruction allowed him to increase his Life Points enough to survive the previous attacks. But now his Speed Counters were low and he would have to survive turn to turn, just like Jack did for most of his Duel before he finally managed a comeback. For now, however, the only thing Yusei could do was…

"I Set one Monster in Face-down Defense Position," Yusei said, the card image appearing by his tire on the track. "I end my turn."

Keith chuckled a bit as his hand wavered over his Deck, eyeing Yusei's new card curiously. "Not a bad strategy. Pirate Sharpshooter's effect only works on face-up Monsters, so he can't switch your Monster into Attack Mode. Consider yourself saved…for a mere second. My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 6 / 5D's 2]**

**[Keith's LP: 2600]**

**[Hand: 2]**

**[Memory Crush King: LV5/2000/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Pirate Sharpshooter: LV4/1300/2000] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Des Counterblow]**

**[1 Face-down Card (known to be Defense Draw)]**

"I immediately enter my Battle Phase!" Keith declared with a jerk of his arm. "With two Monsters on my field, that Set Monster of yours won't be enough to save you! Pirate Sharpshooter, attack that face-down Monster!" Usopp raised his Black Kabuto slingshot, firing a few small green seeds right in front of Yusei's D-Wheel. To the scientist's surprise, the seeds quickly sprouted into a wall of green grass, taking on the form of a giant wolf that now charged right for him.

"Green Star: Impact Wolf Grass!"

The grass wolf smashed through the card, revealing the image of a blue and grey robot with two large wheels on each of its sides and a third, smaller wheel in the back.

**[Tricular: LV3/300/300] [Defense Position]**

As weak as it was, the robot could barely handle the force of Usopp's attack and shattered upon impact. "This moment, Tricular's Monster Effect activates!" Yusei said with a raise of his arm. "When Tricular is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Bicular from my hand or Deck!" As Usopp's grass wolf fell apart, a smaller two-wheeled blue and yellow robot with a wicked grin appeared to once again guard Yusei's Life Points.

**[Bicular: LV2/200/200] [Defense Position]**

"O-ho," Keith snorted. "Not bad, I guess. You managed to survive the turn, but it's merely buying time! Go, Memory Crush King! Attack Bicular!"

**[Memory Crush King's ATK: 2000]**

The two-wheeled machine was instantly shattered by the demon's claws, but Yusei wasn't done yet. "I activate Bicular's effect! When Bicular is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Unicycular from my hand or Deck!" As the Fiend returned to Keith's field, a small red robot riding on a one-wheeled bike appeared out on the track with its arms crossed defensively out in front of it.

**[Unicycular: LV1/100/100] [Defense Position]**

"Hmph," Keith grunted, looking unimpressed. "So you managed to keep a Monster on your field after all, eh? I doubt that weak little thing's gonna help you, but try to impress me a bit. Turn end!"

Gritting his teeth hard, Yusei placed his hand over his Deck and closed his eyes. Keith seemed a bit perplexed by Yusei's sudden behavior, tilting his head a bit curiously as both D-Wheels sped down the lane. Despite the anxiety consuming Yusei's mind, he could feel it melting away second by second, even after he opened his eyes again to turn the corner up ahead. _"I have to remain calm and have faith in my Deck," _he reassured himself, taking a deep breath. Keith noticed Yusei's expression soften a bit, smirking to himself once he recognized the familiar face he'd seen on Yusei Fudo many times during his broadcasted Duels.

Yusei eyed Keith fiercely through the older D-Wheeler's rearview mirror before mustering his strength for a powerful wind-shattering draw. "My turn! DRAW!"

**[SC: New Generation 7 / 5D's 3]**

**[Yusei's LP: 1700]**

**[Hand: 1]**

**[Unicycular: LV1/100/100] [Defense Position]**

**[Face-up Traps: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger, Spirits Defend!]**

"It's time to find out whether the time I bought was worth it or not!" Yusei cried, inserting the card he drew into his Duel Disk. "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my Deck!" Narrowing his eyes, Yusei silently reminded himself that he was betting everything on this draw. Closing his eyes, Yusei collected himself once again for the draw that would determine the outcome of everything.

Keith's smile suddenly faded as Yusei began lifting the cards from his Deck, feeling a strange sensation overtake him. "What…is…?" Everything around Keith seemed to decelerate, as if Yusei's body was moving in slow motion. Eyes widening, Keith was immediately reminded of the Duel between Hikari and Leah where a similar feat occurred while he was dueling against Rua.

"Destiny Draw!"

A golden light glowed vibrantly around Yusei's arm as he held the two drawn cards before him, noticeably panting a bit. Keith immediately caught onto this fact, flashing a smirk once again. _"I've heard about the Destiny Draw," _he thought to himself. _"According to my Intel, it's an extremely rare phenomenon that occurs among only the most powerful of Duelists. It's a technique from the ancient days of the Pharaohs that gives one the ability to temporary bend the fabric of time and will future outcomes to one's desire. This must be the trick he used against his practice match with Jack when we were watching them the other day." _Keith's lips curled into a pleased grin as his thoughts continued. _"Now we're getting somewhere, but it's still not enough! And it looks like using such a powerful technique took quite the toll on his body!"_

Out of breath and panting, Yusei eyed the two cards he drew, looking pleased despite his condition. "Due to Angel Baton's second effect, I must discard one card from my hand to the Graveyard." Yusei moved his finger to the left card, depositing it into his Graveyard Slot. "Then I Summon Debris Dragon in Attack Mode!" Appearing from a flash of golden light was a blue dragon with red orbs on its chest and shoulders. The dragon was larger than Yusei's Junk Monsters, but only about a third the size of his D-Wheel in length.

**[Debris Dragon: LV4/1000/2000]**

"I then activate Debris Dragon's effect!" Yusei declared, moving his arm toward his dragon. "When Debris Dragon is Normal Summoned, I can target one Monster in my Graveyard with 500 or less Attack Points and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position with its effects negated!" Debris Dragon gave a shriek as it flapped its mighty wings to release a golden dust. "The Monster I revive is Shield Wing in Attack Position!" The smaller dragon emerged from within the dust, floating behind Debris Dragon obediently.

**[Shield Wing: LV2/0/900]**

"Finally," Yusei continued with a raise of his voice, "I activate the effect of the Quillbolt Hedgehog I discarded to my Graveyard with Angel Baton! When I control a face-up Tuner Monster on the field, it can be Special Summoned from my Graveyard!" A tiny yellow-orange furry rodent with cute shiny eyes, buck teeth protruding from its mouth, and several screws attached to its back came scurrying along Yusei's side of the track under his flying dragons.

**[Quillbolt Hedgehog: LV2/800/800] [Attack Position]**

The three Monsters reflected clearly in Keith's sunglasses, who wore a huge toothy grin. "So Debris Dragon was a Tuner Monster, huh? Then that means…!"

"Here goes!" Yusei shouted into the wind, taking a sharp turn around the corner for dramatic effect. "I'm Tuning my Level Four Debris Dragon with my Level Two Shield Wing and Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

**(4+2+2=8)**

Keith laughed happily as the field around him lit up a blinding white, the distant roar of a dragon heard within the light's center. A pair of large, white, scaly wings emerged from the white vortex, casting a snow-like dust in the air as they flapped.

"Clustering wishes become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!"

A pair of sharp claws also emerged, followed by longer, thicker legs and a skinny reptilian tail.

"Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

The full body of Yusei's dragon emerged, mixed with hues of light blue that contrasted well with its snow-white wings. Stardust let out a fierce battle cry to let the world know of its mighty return.

**[Stardust Dragon: LV8/2500/2000] [Attack Position]**

Keith laughed like a mad man as the twinkling dragon hovered above him. "Magnificent! I've seen Stardust countless of times on TV, but this is the first time I've seen it up close like this! This is getting exciting!"

"_There it is, folks!" _the MC screamed into his mic ecstatically. _"It's been a long time, but Yusei Fudo's Ace Monster, Stardust Dragon, has finally made an appearance within these stadium walls! This is its first appearance in the entire RWF so far! What will happen now, I wonder?!"_

"Battle!" Yusei immediately screamed, whipping his fist forward. "Stardust Dragon, attack Pirate Sharpshooter!" With another shriek, the dragon gave a flap of its wings before exploding into a nosedive headed straight for the unguarded Usopp, whose eyes bugged out of his head in fear.

**[Stardust Dragon's ATK: 2500]**

**[Pirate Sharpshooter's ATK: 1300]**

"Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!"

As Stardust unleashed a piercing shriek in the form of a sonic boom headed straight for the mind-shattered Usopp, Keith gave a jerk of his hand to flip up the other face-down card on his field. "It won't be that easy! I activate the Trap Card, Defense Draw!" Yusei gasped as the card created a light barrier around Keith that absorbed most of the impact caused by Usopp's untimely death via explosion.

"That's the card Hell-Eyes stole from Ruka using Speed Spell – The Pillager!" Yusei cried, suddenly remembering the events from nearly two hours ago. "I forgot they had it on the field this entire time…! How careless of me…!"

"This card activates during my opponent's Battle Phase when I receive Battle Damage during an attack!" Keith explained with his usual grin. "The damage I receive is negated and I draw one card from my Deck! Thanks for saving my ass, Team 5D's! That would've been a nasty hit!" Keith laughed some more, and seemed delighted by the card he drew. "I'll save this little gem for later. But for now…" Keith's grin widened as he took a card from his hand and held it up for Yusei to see. "When a Pirate Monster I control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, the effect of the Pirate Doctor in my hand activates! Pirate Doctor lets me target the destroyed Pirate Monster and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position with an additional 500 Attack Points!"

Yusei gasped as a small reindeer wearing human clothes and a hat appeared on the field, looking adorably cute as it held up its first aid kit and a rope. The reindeer then proceeded to spin the rope around, dipping it into Keith's Duel Disk, pulling a bewildered Usopp back out onto the field. The reindeer finished its treatment by applying a Band-Aid to Usopp's nose, which the pirate gleefully gushed over.

**[Pirate Sharpshooter's ATK: 1300 - 1800]**

"Great work as always, Dr. Chopper!" Keith called up to the reindeer, who danced around blushing and embarrassed while calling him insulting names. "Then," Keith continued with a laugh, "when the targeted Monster is successfully Special Summoned, I can also Special Summon Pirate Doctor in face-up Defense Position." Chopper jumped for joy, joining Usopp and Memory Crush King.

**[Pirate Doctor: LV3/500/500]**

"But I'm not done yet!" Yusei said despite Keith's comeback. "When a Synchro Monster I control attacks an opposing Monster, the Continuous Trap, Synchro Blast, inflicts 500 points of damage onto my opponent!" Yusei pointed toward Keith, who immediately took a blast from the card straight to the chest. Keith grunted in pain, clutching his chest.

**[Keith's LP: 2600 - 2100]**

As Keith recovered from the hit, Yusei narrowed his eyes and observed the new pirate animal on Keith's field. He was especially concerned by the fact that Keith chose not to activate Sharpshooter's effect, which he could have used to switch Stardust into Defense Mode. Instead, he chose to waste Defense Draw, which he could have saved for later when he really needed it. This perplexed Yusei, and he wondered if Keith's true goal in all this wasn't to bring back Sharpshooter, but to have get Pirate Doctor out onto the field. If Yusei had to make an educated guess here, he'd say Doctor was likely a Tuner Monster.

"I activate Final Speed World," Yusei continued, sounding a bit calmer than before. "I remove two Speed Counters and increase my Life Points by 1000."

**[Yusei's LP: 1700 - 2700]**

**[SC: 3 - 1]**

"Turn end!" Yusei finished, still panting a bit from his Destiny Draw earlier.

"The real show begins now!" Keith laughed, wasting no time drawing from his Deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 8 / 5D's 2]**

**[Keith's LP: 2100]**

**[Hand: 3]**

**[Memory Crush King: LV5/2000/0] [Attack Position]**

**[Pirate Sharpshooter: LV4/1800/2000] [Attack Position] [*Powered up by Pirate Doctor*] **

**[Pirate Doctor: LV3/500/500] [Defense Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Des Counterblow]**

"Your Stardust Dragon is a truly beautiful creature," Keith smirked, his glasses reflecting Yusei's image. "But I'm fully aware that this isn't the pinnacle of your power! I'm going to force you to go all-out against me, starting with this!" Keith cackled, stretching both his arms out before him as his three Monsters posed in front of him. "You aren't the only one here who can Synchro Summon!"

Yusei immediately flinched in response, gritting his teeth hard and squinting his eyes. "I knew it…! Pirate Doctor was a Tuner Monster!"

"It's time for you to witness true power!" Keith gloated, laughing like a hyena as the field around him erupted into a wall of red light. "I Tune my Level Three Pirate Doctor with my Level Five Memory Crush King and my Level Four Pirate Sharpshooter!"

**(3+5+4=12)**

Yusei's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide as the red light engulfed the entire stadium in its radiance, casting a crimson hue over Lara, Jophiel, Divine, and the other Duelists watching the game unfold.

"A Level Twelve Synchro Monster…!?" Yusei managed through pants, sweating like mad now.

Yusei shielded his eyes as a shadow slowly emerged from within the light, about the same height as him. As the light unveiled part of the figure's face, a scar could be seen directly under the person's left eye.

"The Gates of Raftel open only for the fated few bearing the Will of D! Storms brew across the world as all pirates and marines alike cower in fear of one name!"

More light revealed a much deeper scar in the shape of an X across the young man's exposed chest through his open red vest.

"The man who will become King of the Pirates and find the legendary treasure!"

The light slowly began to fade, revealing the face of a young man with short, black hair trimmed above his eyes and a wide, toothy grin on his face beaming with confidence. In addition to his open red vest, he also wore a sash across his waist and a pair of baggy blue cut-off shorts and a pair of worn-out brown sandals.

"Synchro Summon! Level Twelve! Pirate Straw Hat!"

**[Pirate Straw Hat: LV12/4000/3500] [Attack Position]**

Keith grinned confidently as the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy, shared his expression as he glared down Yusei and his weak 100 ATK Monster and the only slightly impressive in comparison Stardust Dragon.

"_O-Oh my God!" _the MP echoed across the stadium, sounding like a school girl at a Justin Bieber concert. _"Despite Yusei's impressive Ace making an appearance, Contestant Pirate Keith has pulled out something far exceeding it! What will Contestant Yusei's response be?!"_

Yusei could only stare on in shock as he observed the stats. "This type of power isn't seen just anywhere!" Keith said with a laugh, whipping his finger out. "Pirate Straw Hat, attack Stardust Dragon!" Luffy grinned, using the power of his Devil Fruit to stretch his arms a far distance back, then whip them back forward with incredible momentum. Yusei felt the wind around him whip about as Luffy's arms came flying toward his dragon like a missile.

"Gum Gum Rocket!"

**[Stardust Dragon's ATK: 2500]**

Stardust barely knew what hit it as Luffy's arms smashed its face in, shattering its wings in the process. The dragon practically exploded from the force of the attack and ended up in a giant blue fireball as it crashed back to the ground.

**[Yusei's LP: 2700 - 1200] **

**[SC: 2 - 1]**

Yusei screamed in pain as he skidded across the field out of control, hitting the side rail a few times and tossing sparks up into the air from metal scraping metal. Though he managed to slam the breaks hard enough to keep from smashing into the rails completely, the impact was large enough to cause him to spit up blood in the process.

"Looks like that caught you off guard," Keith laughed, taking a card from his hand. "Well, I set one card face-down and end my turn with that!"

Blood trickling down Yusei's lip, the 5D's leader mustered up enough strength to place his hand over his Deck. "My turn…! Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 9 / 5D's 2]**

**[Yusei's LP: 1200]**

**[Hand: 1]**

**[Unicycular: LV1/100/100] [Defense Position]**

**[Face-up Traps: Synchro Blast, Doppelganger, Spirits Defend!]**

As the announcer recapped the current situation for the crowd, Yusei drowned out all the noise and focused on the card he now held in his hand. Panting hard and severely weakened, the scientist knew he was in a rough situation as long as this power house remained on the field between Yusei's Monsters and Keith's Life Points. However, the card he just drew might be enough to get him through another turn…

"First I remove my Speed Counters to gain 1000 Life," Yusei said as his speed fell to zero, leaving him stagnant as Keith passed him.

**[Yusei's LP: 1200 - 2200]**

**[5D's SC: 2 - 0]**

"I then set one card face-down, ending my turn!" Yusei's card image appeared on the field, leaving Keith chuckling to himself at the attempt.

Panting, Yusei thought to himself about the current field situation and went over his options. Using Spirits Defend!, he could Banish Red Demon's and add its 2000 DEF to Unicycular's 100 DEF, totaling 2100. So if Keith Summoned another Monster, he would either have to destroy his Monster with Pirate Straw Hat and attack directly with the weaker Monster or attack first with the weaker Monster, fail, and then still have to attack again with Pirate Straw Hat. Either way, this would buy Yusei another turn. Then…

"My turn! Draw!" Keith roared, practically ripping a card off his Deck.

**[SC: New Generation 10 / 5D's 1]**

**[Keith's LP: 2100]**

**[Hand: 3]**

**[Pirate Straw Hat: LV12/4000/3500] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-Up Traps: Des Counterblow]**

"Battle!" Keith screamed at the top of his lungs, Luffy immediately jumping into action. "Attack Unicycular! Gum Gum Bazooka!" Luffy used both his arms pressed together this time to double the force even greater. Yusei realized in an instant that there was no need to use Spirits Defend!, so he allowed the attack to go through. The weak one-wheeled biker was pulverized and obliterated into digital dust.

"_Now he won't be able to attack again this turn," _Yusei thought to himself, thinking he'll have another chance to turn this around on the next turn. A sudden laugh from Keith, however, grabbed his attention and shattered his confidence.

"You probably thought just now that I couldn't attack anymore this turn, didn't you?" Keith asked, practically reading Yusei's mind to his bewilderment. "Well, this Trap on my field changes all of that! Behold, the Trap Card, Wado Ichimonji!" The card flipped up, manifesting a white hilted blade. "This card activates during the Battle Phase during which a Pirate Monster I control successfully destroys an opposing Monster by battle! It allows me to Special Summon one Pirate Swordsman from my Extra Deck with his Attack and Defense Points halved!"

Yusei could only gasp in shock hearing this, going wide-eyed. "What!?"

A muscular, tall man manifested in front of the white sword, grabbing it tightly and raising it proudly above his head.

"The Gates of Hell open as the gifted swordsman holding the spirit of Asura steps forward! Let blood rain down as the swordsman declares his goal across the land, striking down those who oppress him! Special Summon! Level Ten! Pirate Swordsman!"

One of Luffy's top members, Roronoa Zoro, stanced up with his personal sword along with his two others. His bright green, short hair was covered by the black bandana he always wore. The swordsman wore a green robe and sash across his waste. He had a noticeable scar slashed across his forced-shut left eye.

**[Pirate Swordsman: LV10/3500/3200 - 1750/1600]**

"I then activate Pirate Swordsman's effect!" Keith cried, his grin widening in delight. "He gains 200 Attack Points for every Pirate Monster in my Graveyard! I currently have nine Pirates in my Graveyard, so he gains a total of 1800 Attack Points!" Zoro channeled the energy through his three swords, his demonic aura clearly visible around him.

**[Pirate Swordsman's ATK: 1750 - 3550]**

Yusei gritted his teeth as the swordsman glared darkly over at him, readying his hand over his sword. Keith, on the other hand, suddenly deflated a bit with a heavy sigh. Keith's sudden loss of enthusiasm caught Yusei off guard, who looked over at the man cautiously from where he was on the track.

"It's a damn shame, really," Keith muttered, frowning hard. "Since you only have 2200 Life left, taking an attack worth 3550 points would wipe you out in an instant." The two men went silent for a few moments, staring each other down through via mirrors as they drove along the track. Yusei felt the tension between them increase, eyeing the two powerful Synchro Monsters waiting for their order to obliterate him.

After what seemed like several minutes but was only a few seconds, Keith finally opened his mouth to speak, his tone suddenly somber and reserved. "I'm truly disappointed, Yusei." This caught the leader's attention, he spun around to face the man directly. "I want nothing more than to face you man to man in a true battle of our spirits! What you've given me so far is mere child's play compared to what I'm seeking!"

"What are you…?" Yusei started, his voice trailing off as the man cut him off.

"The crowd's pretty worked up to have seen Stardust Dragon again," Keith said, raising his hand, "but we both know that Stardust Dragon is the tip of the iceberg! I want to fight against you at the peak of your power! Give me a battle like what you showed the world at the WRGP and against Z-one 10 years ago, Yusei Fudo! That has been my dream for years now! To pit my own ultimate Ace Monster against yours! Pirate Straw Hat versus Shooting Star Dragon!"

"Shooting Star Dragon…?" Yusei repeated, his expression softening.

"That's right!" Keith growled, tightening his fist into a ball. "To me, your Shooting Star Dragon represents rebirth! A miracle of life that even the most hopeless of men can wish upon to start a new life!"

"Keith…" Yusei said quietly, his eyebrows raising slightly and his voice softening. "Just what happened to you…? Why do you care so much about Shooting Star Dragon?"

Keith sighed, raising his head toward the golden orange light in the cloudy sky above. "Many years ago, I was a hopeless piece of shit," Keith said, a sad smile coming to his lips as he reminisced. "I used to be a Pro Duelist who cared about nothing but money and fame. One day, a certain man stripped me of my title and knocked me down to the level of defeat, humiliation, and despair. After that, my life became nothing but one bad habit after another. Alcohol… Drugs… Prostitution… Robbery… Gangs… Just about any detestable activity you could think of I've done at one point or another. Just when I reached the bottom of my personal Hell and didn't think I could fall any lower, a certain tournament and a certain kid completely destroyed me, leaving me alone and afraid for the longest time." Yusei stayed silent, merely listening to the man as he went on.

"It was then that I met face-to-face with true despair like nothing I'd ever faced before. Not even drugs or alcohol could snap me out of it. At that very moment, when I'd lost all hope and had the rope of fate tied tightly around my neck, something on TV in the room next door caught my attention. It wasn't anything fancy or elaborate. It was just an episode of the hit anime series One Piece airing on Japanese TV Sunday morning. For whatever reason, I found myself watching the episode, resonating with the character Nico Robin, as she screamed with all her might, 'I want to live!'"

"Even to this day, I can't describe how I felt at that moment. I even tried once again to walk off that table, but I just couldn't do it. Overcome with emotion and tears, I busted out laughing like a moron and untied the rope from my neck. A sudden thought came to mind then; _'What the hell am I even doing? Do I really think this will solve everything? Merely throwing in the towel and admitting defeat like a coward?'"_

"After the episode of One Piece finished airing, I felt the sudden urge to change the channel for some strange reason. And what I saw in that moment made the message as clear to me as it ever could. I saw the image of you, Yusei Fudo, and your Shooting Star Dragon during the WRGP earning victory against Team Taiyou despite the overwhelming odds against you! To me, this symbolized the ultimate rebirth! No matter how bad things look, you can always start over and open up a path to victory! That is what you and Shooting Star Dragon taught me, Yusei Fudo! No matter who you are, you can create a miracle!"

Yusei watched Keith with an expression wavering between shock and uncertainty, avoiding his eyes. "Keith… I…"

….

At this moment, Yukio saw these events unfold from the TV in Stephanie's room. Though Stephanie seemed to sympathize with Keith's story, Yukio wore nothing short of hatred in his eyes as he glared daggers into the screen. _"Create a miracle?" _he thought to himself, gritting his teeth so hard cracking could be heard. _"What a foolish thing to say!"_

…..

"It was that moment I decided," Keith said, an unusually warm smile coming to his face. "That I would no longer linger in the past! In order to spread the message and share hope with others, I sent a request to both the creator of One Piece, Eiichiro Oda, and to Industrial Illusions for them to collaborate to create a Duel Monsters Deck based off of One Piece. Hayato Maeda was the one who created this Deck as Pegasus' assistant and I hold the only copy in the entire world. I gave myself one condition that day, and it was that I would have a satisfying battle against Yusei Fudo and Shooting Star Dragon! Once I did, I would give the okay to Hayato to mass produce the One Piece cards so everyone can have them all over the world!" Keith's usual grin returned then, accompanied by his hyena-like laughter. "And today, here and now, I will crush Shooting Star and send its body in pieces around the world as hope for all of humanity! That was the dream I had up until today! From the get go, this never had anything to do with Urteil, Murdock, or Project A.D.'s! All of those just helped me get to this point!"

Yusei let Keith's words sink in, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before turning back to the track ahead of him. "I understand you now, Keith Brewer. After hearing a story like that, there's no way I can ignore you and not fulfill your dream."

Keith laughed again, his grin widening as his two Pirate Monsters leaped in front of him. "It's too late now, Yusei! Because of you, my dream will fall apart here! There isn't a single thing you can do to stop from losing this turn! Now that you already lost Stardust Dragon, you'll never be able to bring out Shooting Star!" Keith gave a fierce cry before whipping his arm forward. "Battle! Go, Pirate Swordsman! Direct Attack!"

Zoro hopped out in front of Keith's field, drawing his three swords with the third in his mouth as he utilized his Three-Sword Style to cut down Yusei.

**[Pirate Swordsman's ATK: 3550]**

**[Yusei's LP: 2200]**

"Three Sword Style! Onigiri!"

As the swordsman dashed toward his exposed field, Yusei flashed hardened eyes emitting nothing but the utmost confidence and determination. "I won't let it end here! I'll show you, Pirate Keith! I'll create a miracle and Summon Shooting Star Dragon in this Duel!"

….

Yukio and Stephanie were watching in her room as the attack occurred. Stephanie was freaking out and worrying about Yusei's impending loss, but Yukio fought his hardest to suppress his rage and keep silent by gripping his knees hard enough to redden his skin._ "That's right, Yusei Fudo!" _Yukio screamed in his head, his eyes flashing with hatred. _"Create your miracle! I'll be the one to completely shatter that miracle!"_

…..

Keith laughed some more as his pirate was mere inches away from slicing through Yusei's chest. "Now _that_ I'd like to see you try! Prove me wrong! Show me how you defy the impossible!"

Yusei's eyes flashed viciously as the blade slashed down right on top of him.

* * *

><p>ooooOOOOoooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Will Yusei be defeated here without accomplishing anything or will he truly create a miracle as he says?! Next chapter is the conclusion to this drawn out war for the Semi-Finals! And as Yukio watches, the seed of hatred inside him beckons forth a new story arc coming soon!<strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 60, "Miracle"!**

* * *

><p><strong>Credits<strong>

**Writing: GoldenUmi**

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi, ZeroSaber**

**Characterization: GoldenUmi, ZeroSaber, Aman1216**

**Key Cards**

**Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Red Demon's Dragon (TCG: Red Dragon Archfiend)**

**DARK**

**Level 8**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**3000/2000**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. This card must remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.**

**Hate Buster**

**Trap**

**When a Fiend-Type monster you control is targeted for an attack: Target the opponent's attacking monster and that monster you control; destroy both targets, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the opponent's destroyed monster.**

**Crimson Fire (Crimson Hell Flare)**

**Counter Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card that inflicts damage while you control a face-up "Red Dragon Archfiend". You take no damage, and your opponent takes twice the effect damage you would have taken, instead.**

**Goblin King**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Fiend/Effect**

**0/0**

**While you control another Fiend-Type monster, this card cannot be attacked. The ATK and DEF of this card are each equal to the number of Fiend-Type monsters on the field (excluding this card) x 1000.**

**Memory Crush King**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Fiend/Effect**

**2000/0**

**When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, remove from play all Synchro Monsters in your opponent's Graveyard, and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each monster removed.**

**Desrook Archfiend**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1100/1800**

**The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. When a "Terrorking Archfiend" on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the "Terrorking Archfiend".**

**Pirate Sharpshooter (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1300/2000**

**Once per turn, you can target 1 face-up monster on the field, then change its Battle Position.**

**Junk Synchron**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Tuner**

**1300/500**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated.**

**Shield Wing**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**0/900**

**Up to twice per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed.**

**Junk Warrior**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2300/1300**

**"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 and lower monsters you control.**

**Spirits Defend! (Created by sith50)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Once per turn, if an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control a monster; Banish 1 monster in your Graveyard and select the attacked monster; increase the attacked monster's DEF by the DEF of the banished Monster until the End Phase.**

**Bark of the Dark Ruler**

**Trap**

**If a Fiend-Type monster you control battles, during the Damage Step: Pay LP (in multiples of 100 points), then target the opponent's battling monster; that opponent's monster loses that much ATK and DEF, until the end of this turn.**

**Des Counterblow**

**Continuous Trap**

**Destroy any monster that inflicts Battle Damage to a player's Life Points by attacking directly.**

**Tricular**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Machine/Effect**

**300/300**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Bicular" from your hand or Deck.**

**Bicular**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Effect**

**200/200**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Unicycular" from your hand or Deck.**

**Unicycular**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Machine**

**100/100**

**Speed Spell – Angel Baton**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

**Debris Dragon**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Dragon/Tuner/Effect**

**1000/2000**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 monster with 500 or less ATK in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position, but its effects are negated. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. The other Synchro Material(s) cannot be Level 4.**

**Quillbolt Hedgehog**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Effect**

**800/800**

**If you control a face-up Tuner monster: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field.**

**Stardust Dragon**

**WIND**

**Level 8**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**2500/2000**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.**

**Defense Draw**

**Trap**

**Activate only during damage calculation during your opponent's turn. The Battle Damage you would receive becomes 0. Draw 1 card.**

**Pirate Doctor (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Tuner**

**500/500**

**When a "Pirate" monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while this card is in your hand, you can target the destroyed monster in your Graveyard, then Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position and raise its ATK by 500. Then, Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Defense Position. You can only Special Summon this card if the targeted monster is successfully Special Summoned and resolved.**

**Synchro Blast**

**Continuous Trap**

**Once per turn, when a Synchro Monster you control attacks an opponent's monster, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**Pirate Straw Hat (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 12**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**4000/3500**

**1 "Pirate" Tuner + 2 or more "Pirate" non-Tuners**

**(1) If you control a face-up "Pirate Swordsman" on the field while you control this face-up monster, this monster cannot be destroyed by Spell or Trap effects that target.**

**(2) If you control a face-up "Pirate Cook" while you control this face-up monster, this card cannot be destroyed by Monster Card effects that target. **

**(3) If you control a "Pirate" monster while you control this face-up monster, monsters on your opponent's field can only target this monster for an attack.**

**(4) When a "Pirate" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, this card gains 1000 ATK until the turn player's End Phase. **

**Wado Ichimonji (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Trap**

**Activate only during the Battle Phase during which a "Pirate" monster you control successfully destroy an opponent's monster by battle. Special Summon 1 "Pirate Swordsman" from your Extra Deck with its ATK and DEF halved. Destroy this card if "Pirate Swordsman" leaves the field, and if this card leaves the field, destroy "Pirate Swordsman".**

**Pirate Swordsman (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 10**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**3500/3200**

**1 "Pirate" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card gains 200 ATK for each "Pirate" monster in your Graveyard. If this card is to be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Pirate" monster you control instead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

**This chapter took a while because I had to carefully plan out how to approach it. The details concerning Keith's and Shaun's back stories especially took the longest since I wanted to portray those scenes as carefully as possible without rushing too much. Hopefully the end result was satisfactory, though there are a few more details about the two that have yet to be revealed.**

**As a note, as you can see, I "borrowed" hearow's style of organization with spoiler tags to try to make this page easier to load on some people, and also make it easier to find chapters. As I edit chapters in the future I will definitely apply this new style to old chapters.**

**For details concerning the serious dueling error from last chapter, you can read the comments above. As said there, I will not be fixing the duels right now since I want to focus on moving the story forward. Eventually I will go back and fix old chapters, though, and I will be going through every single duel (aside from the ones hearow. Halo, and Zero wrote since I know those are good already) to ensure that any errors present are fixed properly. But that's something for the future.**

**As the text at the end of the chapter said, a new story arc will be starting up soon that will mainly focus a critical event that happens at night time before the Semi-Finals. This event will have major implications on the rest of the story and will focus Yukio, Stephanie, and Project A.D.'s as the main players. Look forward to it, and a much needed breather from the tournament stuff.**


	60. Miracle

**Author's Note: A super long chapter to celebrate the end of a story arc!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60: "Miracle"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After reuniting after 10 years in Neo Domino City, the members of Team 5D's entered the Riding World Future (R.W.F.) tournament in order to draw out the infiltrating members of the underground organization known as Urteil in order to find details regarding the whereabouts of Ruka's and Rua's missing father. After being on the sidelines for many of the previous Duels and learning the terrible strength the ten members of Urteil possess, Yusei and his friends have found new resolve to defeat the organization and avenge those D-Wheelers who fell in the previous Duels.<em>

_However, despite her best efforts against the merciless "Hell-Eyes" Shaun Daoshin, Ruka lost and suffered injury as a result. With Ruka's loss, the results of the five Duels needed to qualify to the Semi-Finals reached two wins and one tie evenly on both sides. In the confusion, Seto Kaiba declared before the world that a series of tie-breaker matches would be held in order to determine the true winner. _

_After his fierce match against Hell-Eyes, Jack managed to defeat him, but the resulting trauma caused the demon inside Hell-Eyes to possess him. With both Jack and Shaun incapacitated due to their injuries, the final victor will be determined in the final Duel between Yusei and Pirate Keith. Though Yusei put in work against Keith, the older man continued to be one step ahead, and Yusei finds himself in a pinch!_

"Battle!" Keith screamed at the top of his lungs, Luffy immediately jumping into action. "Attack Unicycular! Gum Gum Bazooka!"

**[Pirate Straw Hat's ATK: 4000]**

**[Unicycular's DEF: 100]**

The weak one-wheeled biker was pulverized and obliterated into digital dust.

"You probably thought just now that I couldn't attack anymore this turn, didn't you?" Keith asked, practically reading Yusei's mind to his bewilderment. "Well, this Trap on my field changes all of that! Behold, the Trap Card, Wado Ichimonji!" The card flipped up, manifesting a white hilted blade. "This card activates during the Battle Phase during which a Pirate Monster I control successfully destroys an opposing Monster by battle! It allows me to Special Summon one Pirate Swordsman from my Extra Deck with his Attack and Defense Points halved! He gains 200 Attack Points for every Pirate Monster in my Graveyard!"

**[Pirate Swordsman's ATK: 1750 - 3550]**

"It's a damn shame, really," Keith muttered, frowning hard. "I gave myself one condition that day, and it was that I would have a satisfying battle against Yusei Fudo and Shooting Star Dragon! Once I did, I would give the okay to Hayato to mass produce the One Piece cards so everyone can have them all over the world!" Keith's usual grin returned then, accompanied by his hyena-like laughter. "And today, here and now, I will crush Shooting Star and send its body in pieces around the world as hope for all of humanity! That was the dream I had up until today!"

Yusei let Keith's words sink in, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before turning back to the track ahead of him. "I understand you now, Keith Brewer. After hearing a story like that, there's no way I can ignore you and not fulfill your dream."

Keith laughed again, his grin widening as his two Pirate Monsters leaped in front of him. "It's too late now, Yusei! Because of you, my dream will fall apart here! There isn't a single thing you can do to stop from losing this turn! Now that you already lost Stardust Dragon, you'll never be able to bring out Shooting Star!" Keith gave a fierce cry before whipping his arm forward. "Battle! Go, Pirate Swordsman! Direct Attack!"

Zoro hopped out in front of Keith's field, drawing his three swords with the third in his mouth as he utilized his Three-Sword Style to cut down Yusei.

**[Pirate Swordsman's ATK: 3550]**

**[Yusei's LP: 2200]**

"Three Sword Style! Onigiri!"

As the swordsman dashed toward his exposed field, Yusei flashed hardened eyes emitting nothing but the utmost confidence and determination. "I won't let it end here! I'll show you, Pirate Keith! I'll create a miracle and Summon Shooting Star Dragon in this Duel!"

* * *

><p>….<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio and Stephanie were watching in her room as the attack occurred. Stephanie was freaking out and worrying about Yusei's impending loss, but Yukio fought his hardest to suppress his rage and keep silent by gripping his knees hard enough to redden his skin.<em> "That's right, Yusei Fudo!" <em>Yukio screamed in his head, his eyes flashing with hatred. _"Create your miracle! I'll be the one to completely shatter that miracle!"_

* * *

><p>…..<p>

* * *

><p>Keith laughed some more as his pirate was mere inches away from slicing through Yusei's chest. "Now <em>that<em> I'd like to see you try! Prove me wrong! Show me how you defy the impossible!"

Yusei's eyes flashed viciously as the blade slashed down right on top of him.

* * *

><p>ooooOOOOoooo<p>

* * *

><p>Zoro unleashed the full force of his Three-Sword Style, utilizing the blade clenched tightly at the handle in his mouth and the other two swords in each of his hands to triple the force of the impact. Despite making contact, however, Keith was shocked to see a figure suddenly appear in between the blades and Yusei's chest. The figure took the brunt of the impact, sliced in thirds and starting to disintegrate. "What…?" Keith started, his sunglasses slipping enough to reveal his eyes. "When did…?"<p>

Keith squinted his eyes to make out the glowing figure as the shining white knight-horse fusion from Ruka's Duel against Hell-Eyes.

**[Avenging Knight Parshath's DEF: 2100]**

"Avenging Knight Parshath?" Keith grunted, a bit of sweat rolling down his cheek. "How in the hell did you pull that off?"

"It's not just Parshath!" Yusei said, pointing his finger through the intense white light surrounding him. "The bonds with my friends are shielding me! Take a look!" Growling, Keith shielded his eyes enough to make out four more creatures within the light standing in front of the 5D's leader.

**[Deformer Equality's DEF: 0]**

**[Genex Ally Triforce's DEF 2100]**

**[Power Tool Dragon's DEF: 2500]**

**[Ancient Sacred Wyvern's DEF: 2000]**

"I activated the Trap Card Dimension Voyage!" Yusei declared, pointing down to the card in front of his D-Wheel. "This card allows me to Special Summon as many Banished Synchro Monsters as possible! The Special Summoned Effect Monsters can't attack, but they can still defend me against your attacks! No matter how many tricks you pull out this turn, you won't be able to defeat me!"

"Kehh…" Keith grunted, quickly forcing a smirk. "Well no matter. If this is your answer, I'll wait and see if you can Summon Shooting Star Dragon or not!"

"I will!" Yusei said, whipping his arm to the side. "I promise you that right now!"

* * *

><p>….<p>

* * *

><p>As Jack carried Hell-Eyes out from the front of the stadium, he heard Yusei's voice echo through the open roof through the big screens broadcasting the Duel. Jack paused for a second, turning back toward the stadium with a sense of worry. "Shooting Star Dragon…? Can he really pull that off under these circumstances?" The King paused for a moment, finally turning his back toward the stadium again while laughing softly to himself. "No, this is Yusei we're talking about. I have no doubt in my mind he can do it!"<p>

Now wearing a confident smile, Jack continued on toward the hospital.

* * *

><p>….<p>

* * *

><p>"I now enter my Main Phase II," Keith said, placing his finger over one of the cards in his hand. The Pirate User couldn't help but crack another laugh as he watched the remaining four Synchro Monsters protecting him on the field. "Truthfully, deep down I had a feeling you'd pull something like this off. From all your previous Duels, you've always been the type of guy to do the unexpected. You have incredible luck and skill, but that will only take you so far." Keith's grin stretched wider as he continued, his tone somewhat mocking. "After all, unlike Hell-Eyes, I'm not the type to get heated up when things don't go my way! No matter what trickery my opponent plays, I'm capable of maintaining my cool until the very end! That's the reason we're both the team leader of Team New Generation, because we can't make up our minds who makes the better leader!"<p>

"You tell 'im, Boss!" screamed Ghost in the New Generation booth. "Teach him how powerful you are!" added Esper, who pumped his fist excitedly. Mako mimicked their actions, screaming enthusiastically across the field with his hands cupped over his mouth.

"Heh," Yusei chuckled, unable to help smiling a bit upon hearing the teammates. "I guess we're both being supported by our friends. Even if my friends aren't here in person right now, they're with me in spirit until the bitter end."

Keith laughed some more, passing by the scientist out on the track before speeding past him. _"There's no reason to say that," _Keith said, his words continuing through the computer in Yusei's D-Wheel. _"The current lineup on your field is proof that you and your friends have been supporting each other from beginning until end over these past few hours. In fact, you can even say that if it weren't for the current cards played on your field at this moment, you guys would have completely lost a long time ago. Thanks to the Continuous Traps, Doppelganger and Synchro Blast, you've been able to turn the tables on us and inflict damage at every corner! And thanks to Spirits Defend!, Jack was able to survive for countless turns despite the overwhelming situation against him."_

"But…" Keith grinned, his sunglasses flashing the orange light of the sunset above. "All of that comes to an end right now! This is the moment I've been waiting for!" Yusei braced himself as Keith raised the card he'd been toying with as he spoke. "I activate Speed Spell – Gap Storm from my hand!" Yusei's eyes immediately went wide, knowing the card all too well. "This card can be activated when there's a difference in Speed Counters between me and my opponent of seven or more! It destroys all Spell and Trap Cards on the field!"

"Damn…!" Yusei cursed, shielding his face as a blast of wind washed over him and his Monsters, shattering all three Trap Cards on his field. The Des Counterblow on Keith's field also shattered. Keith cackled as the winds died down, dancing his arm dramatically as he spoke. "Now you can no longer hide behind those cards! And my Monsters won't be destroyed when they attack directly! We've cleaned the slate on both ends, so let's fight it out until the very end, Yusei! I Set two cards face-down! Turn end!"

Yusei took a deep breath as the four Monsters in front of him began to fade away. "During the End Phase of the turn Dimension Voyage was activated, the Special Summoned Monsters are once again Banished."

"Meaning your one and only shield has left and you're facing two Monsters with a total of 7550 Attack Points!" Keith gloated, holding out both of his hands. "It would take a true miracle to overcome these odds! Even if you draw a Monster Card on your turn, you won't be able to fend off _both_ attacks! How can you sit there and claim you'll be able to Summon Shooting Star so easily, huh?!"

"The situation definitely looks impossible," Yusei admitted, his face stern and hard. "Even so, I've been in even worse situations in the past and I always managed to pull through!" Yusei closed his eyes, thinking back to his Duels against Aki, Kiryu, Jack, Rudger, Godwin, Team Unicorn, Team Taiyou, Paradox, Aporia, and Z-one. "I'll say it once again!" Yusei screamed, clenching his fist in front of him and shooting his eyes open. "I _will _Summon Shooting Star Dragon!"

Keith's smile temporarily faded as he glared hard at Yusei. "Then show me what you've got!"

Nodding, Yusei placed a firm hand over his Deck as his D-Wheel finally started up again. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 11 / 5D's 2]**

**[Yusei's LP: 2200]**

**[Hand: 1]**

**[0 cards on field]**

**[Keith's LP: 2100]**

**[Hand: 0]**

**[Pirate Straw Hat: LV12/4000/3500] [Attack Position]**

**[Pirate Swordsman: LV10/3550/1600] [Attack Position]**

**[2 Set cards]**

* * *

><p>….<p>

As Yusei looked at the card he drew, Yukio watched closely from his seat in Stephanie's house over the TV. Stephanie once again noticed his fierce expression, turning toward him with concern in her eyes.

…

Lara watched in silence, hugging Romero tightly against her chest. Several Duelists from within the stadium were on the edge of their seat such as Team Taiyou, Team Mythology, Team Calculation, Bomber, and Kiryu.

…

As Erin and Yusha were running down the hallway, they were watching the ongoing match carefully.

…

Aki was in the process of healing Ruka, and she was also watching the ongoing events along with the twins.

….

Somewhere else within the city, Varon, Carly, Sabertooth, and Rom had met up with Precious, Spring, Shadow, and Inzektor. The group was also watching the match as they were discussing their important business. Carly in particular was looking concerned, cupping her hands together and wishing for Yusei's victory. "C'mon, Yusei…! Jack already won his! All that's left is for you to win yours!"

…

Finally, Hayato, Yeager, Ushio, and Mikage were watching intensely from their seats up in the owner box, with Seto glaring on from the corner of the room. _"Jack Atlas has already proved his worth to me," _Kaiba thought with a smirk. _"Don't you dare let me down, Yusei Fudo… I already have such high expectations for you…"_

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The audience within the stadium exploded with excited screams as Yusei and Keith blitzed across the Duel Dome's dueling tracks, Keith particularly faster due to the difference in Speed Counters. Though he felt the pressure of the audience for a few seconds, Yusei forced himself to take a deep breath in order to calm himself. The scientist averted his gaze down to the card he held in his hand. It was a Trap Card that would allow him to fend off an attack. Narrowing his eyes, Yusei slowly raised the card from his hand as he contemplated the reality that the Duel would likely end within a few turns, regardless of who the winner was.<p>

"I Set one card face-down and end my turn," Yusei said, sliding the card into his Duel Disk as the image appeared out on the track. Hardening his expression, the team leader reinforced his intention to use the card to buy enough time to build up his Speed Counters for future use.

"Heh," Keith laughed, his grin stretching as he whipped a card off his Deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 12 / 5D's 3]**

**[Keith's LP: 2100]**

**[Hand: 1]**

**[Pirate Straw Hat: LV12/4000/3500] [Attack Position]**

**[Pirate Swordsman: LV10/3550/1600] [Attack Position]**

**[2 Set cards]**

"I prefer to win with style," Keith said with a laugh as he added his drawn card to his hand, "so I'll finish this up with a bang! I'll show you just what I mean by that! It's a damn shame you couldn't call out your Ace in the end despite all your talk! You pulled off an impressive upset, but you still couldn't pull it off! You shattered my dream, and you'll pay for that with your Life!" Keith whipped his arm forward, taking a sharp turn around the corner. "Battle Phase! Go, Pirate Swordsman! Direct Attack!" Zoro hopped to the front line, immediately dashing toward Yusei's side of the field with his three swords drawn.

**[Pirate Swordsman's ATK: 3550]**

**[Yusei's LP: 2200]**

"Trap, activate!" Yusei screamed just in time, erecting an invisible barrier that stopped Zoro in his tracks. "Impenetrable Attack! During the Battle Phase, I can either negate the destruction of one Monster on the field or reduce Battle Damage to zero during the Battle Phase!" Yusei grunted as he struggled to fend off the blood-lusting swordsman, who had his sword centimeters away from his throat. The barrier was strong enough to force the swordsman back to Keith's side of the field. "I choose to negate this battle's damage to zero! Also, I take no damage for the rest of the Battle Phase!"

Keith laughed as his warrior returned to his side of the field, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "Well, you actually managed to survive another turn. I'm impressed that your luck still hasn't run out. But I should be clear about one thing here." Keith's grin widened as he turned to stare back at Yusei riding behind him. "As much as I want you to play Shooting Star, I have no intention of pulling my punches to allow you to do so! That would defeat the whole purpose! Even if you manage to call forth a miracle in the last minute, I'll still do everything in my power to defeat you!"

"Yeah," nodded Yusei, firmly narrowing his eyes. "I wouldn't expect any less."

Returning the nod, Keith proceeded to insert a card from his hand into his Duel Disk. "I activate Speed Spell – Accelerator Draw! When I have twelve Speed Counters while my opponent has five or less, I can draw two cards from my Deck!" After drawing his cards, Keith then reached his arm down to press a button on his D-Wheel's display screen. "I then remove two Speed Counters with Final Speed World to recover 1000 Life."

**[Keith's LP: 2100 - 3100]**

**[New Generation's SC: 12 - 10]**

"Finally, I Set one card face-down on the field! Turn end!"

"My turn!" Yusei declared with a raise of his arm. "Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 11 / 5D's 4]**

**[Yusei's LP: 2200]**

**[Hand: 1]**

**[Field: 0 Cards]**

"I Summon Return Synchron in Attack Mode!" Yusei said, placing the card on his disk. A small green robot with thick, bulky arms appeared on the field in a flash of light.

**[Return Synchron: LV2/400/800]**

"What?" Keith grunted, a bit taken aback by the low-level Monster. "A 400 Attack Power Monster in Attack Mode? Have you lost your mind? If I attack that thing, it's all over! You should have played it in face-down Defense Position!"

"No," Yusei said with a small smile, "there's a reason for why I did this! I activate Return Synchron's Monster Effect!" Keith raised an eyebrow as Yusei gave a flick of his hand, motioning for his tiny robot to clap both of its bulky arms together. "Once per turn during my Main Phase, Return Synchron lets me target one Monster on either side of the field as well as one Monster from either player's Graveyard." As Yusei explained, the robot's body began to glow a bright yellow, illuminating the field like a spotlight. "The first targeted Monster's Battle Position is changed, while the second targeted Monster returns from the Graveyard to the respective owner's hand."

"Seems like a pointless move to me," Keith laughed, not impressed. "Even if you force one of my Pirates into Defense Mode, I'll just switch it back to Attack Mode come my turn! This accomplishes nothing for you! And with your 400 Attack Power Return Synchron in Attack Position, he'll become fodder for Pirate Straw Hat next turn and you'll take a total of 3600 points of damage, wiping you out in an instant!"

"Heh, heh," Yusei chuckled softly, his smile widening slightly. "Did you think I'd activate this effect for nothing? I use Return Synchron's effect to target itself and switch it into Defense Mode!" Keith's smile faded as the robot grunted, kneeling on one leg and guarding its body with its hulk-like hands.

**[Return Synchron's DEF: 800]**

"I then target one Monster Card in my Graveyard and add it back to my hand," Yusei said, retrieving the card of his choice and adding it into his hand. "And with that, I end my turn."

"Even if you changed it to Defense Mode," Keith said, "the situation's still the same. If I destroy it with Pirate Swordsman, you'll just suffer a Direct Attack from Pirate Swordsman instead!"

The two D-Wheelers sped along on the dirt track, Yusei a considerable amount of feet behind his opponent. Keith waited a moment before announcing his turn, seeming a bit hesitant as he contemplated Yusei's move. Keith tapped his finger uncertainly against the handle of his D-Wheel as his thoughts consumed him, the orange light from the setting sun above casting an orange hue over his body.

What Monster did Yusei add back to his hand? Was it Battle Fader, a card Jack used during his Duel to end the Battle Phase? No, that card was automatically Banished after its effect activated. There was no way he could have used Return Synchron's effect to add it to his hand. Then perhaps he was trying to gather Monsters for a Synchro Summon? Quillbolt Hedgehog was also Banished by its own effect, and Yusei didn't have a large pool of suitable Monsters for the task left in his team's Graveyard.

"Well, no matter _what _Monster it is," Keith started as he placed his hand over his Duel Disk, "it won't be enough to change the situation! My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 12 / 5D's 5]**

**[Keith's LP: 3100]**

**[Hand: 2]**

**[Pirate Straw Hat: LV12/4000/3500] [Attack Position]**

**[Pirate Swordsman: LV10/3550/1600] [Attack Position]**

**[3 Set cards]**

"First, I activate Final Speed World! By removing seven of my Speed Counters, I draw two cards from my Deck!" As soon as Keith pushed the button on his D-Wheel, he skidded a couple feet back beside Yusei and slowed down considerably, kicking up a dust cloud.

**[New Generation's SC: 12 - 5]**

"I Summon Pirate Musician in Attack Mode!" Keith said, slamming his card down. After a flash of light, a tall, skinny gentleman wearing a black and orange suit with a blue bow tie. The gentleman had a noticeable puffy afro and carried a violin in his arms.

**[Pirate Musician: LV4/1300/1500]**

"Now no matter what tricks you pull, you won't be able to avoid a Direct Attack! I'll test the waters with my weaker Monster first!" Keith roared, shooting his arm toward his opponent. "Battle! Go, Pirate Musician! Attack Return Synchron!" The pirate nodded, strapping his violin to his back and raising a purple cane. The pirate then unsheathed the cane's outer skin, revealing a sharp blade inside. With a grunt, the pirate dashed across the field and chopped the defending robot in half.

"Melody Assault!"

As the Monster's digital dust brushed past Yusei, he lowered his brows and gave a raise of his hand. "I activate Return Synchron's second effect! When this Monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can select one Spell or Trap Card from either player's Graveyard and add it to my hand!" Keith's smile faded as he realized the multiple possibilities Yusei had to choose from either of their team's Graveyards. What card was he about to add to his hand?

"I add a card from my Graveyard back to my hand," Yusei said, picking it out of his Graveyard pile. "I then Set the selected card face-down.

As Yusei's card image appeared, Keith couldn't help but laugh. "You can't use Trap Cards during the turn you Set them, so that card you brought back won't be able to protect you! Go, Pirate Straw Hat! Attack Yusei's Life Points directly!" Luffy grinned, using the powers of his Gum-Gum Devil Fruit to stretch his arms like rubber and prepare for a deadly strike.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!"

Yusei's expression did not waver as the pirate's fist came flying toward him like the bullet from a gun. In the last second, the scientist revealed the card he was holding in his hand. "I activate the effect of Swift Scarecrow from my hand!" Keith's jaw dropped as the pile of scrap in the shape of a scarecrow appeared on the field, absorbing Luffy's blow and bending under the pressure.

"When I receive a Direct Attack from an opponent's Monster," Yusei explained, "I can discard this card from my hand to negate the attack and then end the Battle Phase! Pirate Straw Hat and Pirate Swordsman won't be able to defeat me this turn!"

Keith's sunglasses slipped a bit as the metal pole snapped in half, forcing Luffy back onto his side of the field. "Swift Scarecrow…? That's the card he added back to his hand a minute ago? But when did he…?" Keith gasped slightly, replaying previous events in his mind. "Shit…! It happened back when he dueled Kajiki! I forgot about that…"

"As Jack said in his Duel," Yusei replied with narrowed eyes, "these Duels have been going on for a few hours now. There's no way you'd remember every single card I played, especially when there's been so many things happening since the first match. I was able to use that to my advantage. That's also a part of strategy."

"Fine, you caught me off guard," Keith growled, sweating a bit. "But how long will it continue? Turn end!"

"As long as it needs to!" Yusei shouted, placing his hand over his Deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 6 / 5D's 6]**

**[Yusei's LP: 2200]**

**[Hand: 2]**

**[Field: 0 Cards]**

After glancing at the card he drew, Yusei silently placed it face-down on his Duel Disk. "I Set one Monster in Defense Position. I then Set one card face-down in the Spell/Trap Zone! I then end my turn!"

As the card image manifested on the field, Keith gawked at it for a bit as he attempted to determine its identity. It was the card Yusei added back to his hand from his Graveyard using Return Synchron. Based on the effect, he knew it was a Spell or Trap since Yusei already used Swift Scarecrow before. The fact that he played it face-down meant the chances of it being a Trap over a Speed Spell was pretty high. But he and his teammates had played so many Traps over the course of the duels that it was difficult for him to come up with a definite answer. Was it Defense Draw that went back to their Graveyard after he used it? Was it Spirits Defend! Again? Or maybe Jack's Changing Destiny? Half or Nothing? It could even be a card meant to negate an attack such as Fiendish Chain. The number of probabilities were too high.

"Keh…!" Keith grunted, gritting his teeth as he took a sharp corner turn, screeching and kicking up sparks from his ride. "No use in overthinking it! All I can do is charge forward! My turn! Draw!"

**[SC: New Generation 7 / 5D's 7]**

**[Keith's LP: 3100]**

**[Hand: 4]**

**[Pirate Straw Hat: LV12/4000/3500] [Attack Position]**

**[Pirate Swordsman: LV10/3550/1600] [Attack Position]**

**[Pirate Musician: LV4/1300/1500] [Attack Position]**

**[3 Set cards]**

Keith narrowed his brows as he stared intently at his hand and the card he just drew, his mouth parting a bit in dissatisfaction. He needed one key card in order to pull off the next combo he had in mind. "I activate Final Speed World once again," Keith said, pressing the button. "By removing five Speed Counters, I can draw one card from my Deck!"

**[New Generation's SC: 7 - 2]**

"Got it!" Keith grinned after swiping the card off his Deck, sliding the card into his Duel Disk. "I activate Speed Spell – Double Summon! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can Normal Summon an additional time during this turn! And now that I've gotten that out of the way, I'll remove my final two Speed Counters to increase my Life Points by 1000!"

**[Keith's LP: 3100 - 4100]**

**[New Generation's SC: 2 - 0]**

Keith slammed to a stop, smoke steaming from his D-Wheel's engine as Yusei flew by him on the track. Laughing, Keith took another card out of his hand as he locked eyes with his opponent through Yusei's mirror. "Since you're so persistent, I've got no choice but to batter you 'til you're blue in the face and force you into a corner to get you to Summon Shooting Star! To do that, I'll cement the difference in our power even further! If you can survive this onslaught of attacks, you'll have another chance to do so! And the onslaught begins with this guy!" Keith grinned harder as he slammed the card down on his disk, a flash of light revealing the form of a Japanese samurai straight out of feudal Japan with its blue robe, kasa hat, and the katana strapped to its side.

"I Normal Summon Swordsman from a Distant Land in Attack Mode!"

**[Swordsman from a Distant Land: LV1/250/250]**

Yusei's first reaction was a baffled one, his hardened expression softening ever slightly as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. "What…? Swordsman from a Distant Land? I'm honestly surprised. That was one of the first cards created. I've never seen anyone have the card in their Decks, and it doesn't seem to fit your Pirate Deck at all. Truthfully, by today's standards the card is considered useless by many modern players. Though I don't consider any card truly useless."

"Yeah," Keith smirked, slowly pulling another card out of his hand. "Many people these days don't have that mentality like you do, which is a damn shame. Even a weak guy like this has his uses, but it's more complicated than that. Let's just say that this card represents my past in a way, and I keep it around as a constant reminder of the progress I've made." Yusei felt silent as Keith took a moment to reflect on his words. But the silence was soon shattered as Keith shouted, "All I can do now is progress toward the future! Right here and now, I'll have you face the remaining Straw Hats in a battle to the finish! I release Pirate Musician and Swordsman from a Distant Land in order to Advance Summon Pirate Cook in Attack Mode!"

Yusei gritted his teeth as the weak samurai and afro musician vanished within a wall of flames, only to be replaced by a blonde-haired gentleman wearing a black tux, dress pants, and shiny dress shoes. His curly-cue eyebrow twitched a bit as he scowled at Yusei in disgust, his long bangs covering his right eye completely.

"The greatest chef of the New World kicks up the fires of Hell! Advance Summon! Level Eight! Pirate Cook!"

**[Pirate Cook: LV8/3000/2800] [Attack Position]**

"Then," Keith continued, "Pirate Cook's effect activates! He gains 100 Attack Points times the total Levels of Monsters I control on the field, excluding himself! Pirate Straw Hat is Level Twelve while Pirate Swordsman is Level Ten, and Pirate Musician is a Level Four so that's a total of 26! That means Pirate Cook gains 2600 Attack Points!"

**[Pirate Cook's ATK: 3000 - 5600]**

"Then," Keith continued, "Pirate Swordsman gains another 200 Attack Points thanks to Pirate Musician being in the Graveyard!"

**[Pirate Swordsman's ATK: 3550 - 3750]**

Keith laughed as Sanji stood in between Luffy and Zoro fiercely on the track, staring Yusei down like he was one of their greatest foes. "The Monster Trio of the Straw Hat Pirates has officially been assembled!" Keith's grin widened as he pushed his sunglasses up with his thumb. "Truthfully, I could have Special Summoned Pirate Cook from my hand using his effect since I control more than two 'Pirate' Monsters. But I chose to Advance Summon him instead. Do you know why?" Keith chuckled, pausing for a moment to observe Yusei's uncertainty. "It was so I could send Pirate Musician to the Graveyard!" Keith explained, pointing toward the flames surrounding Sanji's body. "You may not have noticed this before, but when my musician burned to ashes, he left behind his soul on the field thanks to the power of his Revive-Revive Devil Fruit! Thanks to the effect of Pirate Musician, I am able to recall that soul given a second chance at life and Special Summon Pirate Musician Skeleton from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard!"

Keith laughed as a skeletal figure formed within the fire, emerging wearing a tuxedo and holding a shark-shaped guitar. His afro remained as big and gnarly as it used to be, despite his boney appearance.

**[Pirate Musician Skeleton: LV6/2500/2500] [Attack Position]**

"With two more Levels on my field," Keith said, "Pirate Cook gains another 200 Attack Points!"

**[Pirate Cook's ATK: 5600 - 5800]**

"Then," Keith continued, turning his head to watch Yusei buzz around him on the track, "Pirate Musician Skeleton's effect activates. When this Monster is successfully Special Summoned, I can add one Tuner Monster from my Deck to my hand!" Keith flashed a toothy smile as he revealed the card he just took from his Deck. "Remember this guy? It's my second copy of Pirate Doctor, or Tony Tony Chopper! I'll tell you this now, so pay attention! Even if you somehow manage to destroy one of my Pirate Monsters, I'll use Chopper to Special Summon that Monster back to the field with an additional 500 Attack Points! To survive the lineup on my field would require nothing short of a miracle, and I intend for you to show me one, Yusei Fudo!"

Yusei braced himself as Keith whipped his arm forward, preparing for the coming assault. "Battle! Go, Pirate Musician Skeleton! Attack Yusei Fudo's face-down Monster!" The jolly skeleton dashed along the field with his speedy legs, laughing all the while, "Yohohohoho~!"

Yusei blinked as the field around him suddenly came to halt, Brook's blade within the guitar already unsheathed as the skeleton slowly slid it back inside. "You've already been cut," Brook said solemnly, his empty eye sockets eerily fierce. Yusei felt a sudden rush of ice cold wind blow past him, whipping his spiky hair about. In that moment, the card on the field under his D-Wheel was suddenly cut down the middle, sending a trail of ice across the dirt track.

"The winds of the afterlife will freeze you down to the bone through the blade of Soul Solid! Pastoral Song: Blizzard Slash!"

Keith laughed as the image of the face-down Monster was revealed, frozen in a thick sheet of ice after the ice-cold sword slashed through its body. Keith's grin suddenly loosened, however, when the ice suddenly shattered, revealing a tiny pink bird with large red boots.

**[Sonic Chick: LV1/300/300] [Defense Position]**

It was Yusei's turn to smirk as he glared mockingly at Keith through his D-Wheel's mirror. "You got too power-hungry, Pirate Keith! You played nothing but powerful Monsters on your field with overwhelming Attack Points without considering the identity of my face-down Monster! Sonic Chick is a Monster that can't be destroyed in battle by Monsters with 1900 Attack Points or more!" Keith couldn't suppress his surprise, leaving his jaw hanging as he soaked in the turn of events. "If you had attacked with Pirate Musician instead," Yusei continued with his usual stoic face, "you would have been able to destroy Sonic Chick and wipe out my remaining Life Points with little effort. But now the situation has taken a turn and you'll have to wait until you get a weaker Monster to attack! Assuming I don't turn the tables myself next turn!"

Despite his shock, a big smirk came to Keith's face. "Excellent!" he howled, laughing joyfully with a tilt of his head. "You sure got the devil's luck, don't ya?! Will this finally be the turn where you fulfill your duty to me, or will your luck run out?! I'm excited to find out! Turn end!"

Yusei chuckled slightly as Brook returned to Keith's side of the track, raising a hand and glancing through his rearview mirror. "You were thinking too big, Keith. Your entire strategy focuses around spam Summoning, quick speed, and over excessive power to completely dominate your opponents. These things are frightening at first glance, but they have one major flaw. Your Deck's major weakness is that it underestimates the power of the weak and obsesses over power. When you think too big, you miss the tiny details that can make or break a Duel. This difference in strategy is what will determine the winner of this Duel!"

Keith's grin widened, his sunglasses a blazing orange from the setting sun in the sky above. "Lecturing your elder on strategy now, are we? I may respect you immensely, but I won't have you talking down to me either! Say what you want, but if this results in you calling forth Shooting Stardust, it'll be well-worth the early failure! That shitty little bird ain't even on my register!"

Yusei frowned as he wavered his arm over his Deck, preparing to enter into his turn. Keith watched Yusei's every movement from his location off to the side of the dirt track, chuckling to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>The Dome Stadium erupted with cheers as the captivated audience watched Yusei and Keith in awe. As the MC and MP gave their input on the previous turns, Divine stood atop the bleachers toward the entrance to the food court with a frown on his face. Arms folded against his chest, the Psychic didn't match the energy of the crowd below him, though he did have a small smile noticeable on his lips. "Even I have to admit that I'm impressed," Divine said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders. "Many Duelists would have cracked under the pressure long ago, yet Yusei Fudo continues to maintain his calm demeanor. I wonder what is going on in his head right now… His tenacity is something else entirely."<p>

"Don't act so surprised," Jophiel said in an exasperated tone, leaning against one of the walls of the bleachers with a bored, dull expression on his face. "There's a reason Yusei Fudo is known as the hero of Neo Domino City, you know. He's the man who single-handedly took down Z-one and saved the city from destruction at Yliaster's hands. Don't you watch the news or read newspapers?"

"Hmph," Divine scoffed, turning his head away in annoyance. "I was in jail for more than ten years. You really think they kept me updated on current events? Though I did know Yusei and his friends were active during that time, I didn't know the full details of the events that transpired."

"All I'm saying is that Yusei Fudo can handle a Duel of this caliber without too much trouble…" Jophiel sighed, his scowl deepening. "That man he's fighting against is hardly worth much. Though then again, Yusei himself isn't anything special either. This entire tournament has been nothing but puppets dancing on strings for the sake of the audience. I'm half-tempted to stir something up for amusement, but I still haven't decided to take action yet."

"Well I for one am curious to see how he'll get out of this," Divine said, turning back toward the dueling below. "He may be the city hero or whatever, but miracles don't happen that often. I'd say he's already used up his luck in this Duel." Jophiel turned away from Divine, merely smirking as he watched the large screen detailing the events below in the center of the stadium.

* * *

><p>….<p>

* * *

><p>Yusei hovered his hand over his Deck as he glanced at Keith's powerful army of Straw Hats through his mirrors. Eyes narrowing, Yusei understood that Sonic Chick's effect would only buy him so much time. If Keith managed to play a Monster with less than 1900 Attack Points during his turn, Yusei would be obliterated instantly. With no cards in his hand or on the field, Yusei's survival depended on the card he was about to draw, as well as the victory he was so determined to clench for Team 5D's. Closing his eyes after passing a corner of the track, Yusei took a deep breath as he slowly began slipping the card off his Deck. <em>"Answer me, my Deck! Please let me draw a card that will give me a chance!"<em>

"My turn! Draw!" Yusei swiped the card off, not looking at it just yet as he silently continued to plead.

**[SC: New Generation 1 / 5D's 8]**

**[Yusei's LP: 2200]**

**[Hand: 1]**

**[Sonic Chick: LV1/300/300] [Defense Position]**

**[1 Face-down Card]**

Finally shooting his eyes open, a pleased smile came to the scientist's lips as he identified the card he was holding. "Yes! This card will give me a chance!" Yusei cried, turning in his chair to face Keith. "I activate Speed Spell – Pot of Avarice! By removing two of my Speed Spells and returning five Monster Cards in my Graveyard to my Deck, I can draw two cards!"

**[5D's SC: 8 - 6]**

"I offer up the bonds I have with my friends, who paved the road for me up to this point! I offer up five Monsters from each of Team 5D's Decks! My Steam Synchron! Aki's Rose Tentacles! Rua's Genex Controller! Ruka's Chaos End Master! And Jack's Twin-Shield Defender! I return each of these Monsters to my Deck in order to draw two cards!" Once again closing his eyes, Yusei slowly slid the top two cards off of his Deck. Keith's smile faded as he once again felt the same sensation wash over him from before, as if time around him began to slow down.

"Destiny…" Yusei started, flinching a bit as a golden aura exploded around him. "…Draw!" Yusei grunted in pain as he drew the cards, a visible energy seeping into the cards. As he began to open his eyes again, Yusei felt sweat pouring down his face, his chest heaving from exhaustion and heavy breathing, and a sharp pain coursing through his arm. His soul was truly at its limit from the nonstop strain throughout the day, and he was not going to pull off another Destiny Draw like this. However, as he saw the identity of the two cards he had drawn, he regained his confidence immediately.

Keith lowered his brows, examining Yusei's sudden spike in determination. "By the look on your face, I can guess that you drew some useful cards. Either way, we're both at our limits here," Keith said, whipping his arm to the side. "It may not look like it, but I took a considerable amount of damage already during my Duel with the kid. It's safe to say that the both of us are beyond exhausted, so the sooner you call forth Shooting Star Dragon, the sooner I can put you out of your misery and put an end to this drawn-out war!"

Yusei, however, was not willing to back down just yet. With fierce resolve flashing in his eyes, he took a moment to analyze the situation on the field carefully. As it stood, Yusei has his Level One Sonic Chick that would not be destroyed by any of Keith's Monsters. One of the cards he drew with Pot of Avarice was the key card needed to call back his defeated Stardust Dragon. Without the ability to bend his destiny at this point, Yusei literally had only luck on his side. He had to hope that Keith did not draw a Monster with Attack Points lower than 1900 or he would lose his Sonic Chick and any chance he had of Summoning Shooting Star. The other card Yusei drew with Pot of Avarice would allow him to bring back another key card needed for Shooting Star's descent. However, even if Yusei did manage to Summon Shooting Star Dragon, the fact remained that Keith's Monsters were still able to surpass it unless Yusei drew one critical card.

"I activate the effects of Final Speed World!" Yusei screamed, pressing the button on his D-Wheel. "I remove five of my Speed Counters in order to draw a card from my Deck!" Yusei's speed took a sharp drop down to Keith's level, screeching fiercely as he swiped the card.

**[5D's SC: 6 - 1]**

Seeing the card he drew, Yusei breathed a sigh of relief. Yusei only had a minimal number of cards in his Deck that could pull off the combo he imagined, so he was pleased to see he managed to draw one of them. He wasn't out of the woods just yet, however. As far as Yusei was concerned, this was merely stage one of his plan. If he was fated to win this match, luck would see to it that he survived the coming turn or everything he and his friends worked so hard to achieve would come crashing down. At this point, he just had to believe that everything would work out.

"I Set one Monster face-down in Defense Position," Yusei said, placing the card face-down on his disk. "I then Set two cards in the Spell/Trap Zone and end my turn."

As the card images appeared, Keith gave an excited cackle. "I have a feeling things are about to start heating up now! My turn! Draw!" Both Yusei and Keith were equal in speed, now driving side by side as their eyes met in a tense stare down.

**[SC: New Generation 2 / 5D's 2]**

**[Keith's LP: 4100]**

**[Hand: 4]**

**[Pirate Straw Hat: LV12/4000/3500] [Attack Position]**

**[Pirate Swordsman: LV10/3550/1600] [Attack Position]**

**[Pirate Cook: LV8/5800/2800] [Attack Position]**

**[Pirate Musician Skeleton: LV6/2500/2500] [Attack Position]**

**[3 Set cards]**

Keith's grin faded as he glanced down at the card he just drew. It was a Level Seven non-"Pirate" Monster, but Keith really had no desire to give up two of his Pirates for it. Plus, at this point there was no need to add any more strength to his army. As Yusei said before, Keith had been focusing too much on power as opposed to strategy. Dealing with his Sonic Chick was essential here, and the Tuner Monster he added to his hand before with Pirate Musician Skeleton's effect would allow him to do so. Keith's hand tapped the card he was thinking about with his finger slightly, his brows slanting a bit over his orange-lit sunglasses.

In truth, Keith wanted nothing more than for Yusei to succeed in Summoning Shooting Star Dragon. And he was fully aware that Sonic Chick was likely a necessary piece in Yusei's plan to accomplish this. However, despite his feelings, he wouldn't allow himself to pull his punches by not attacking. _"If Yusei loses because of this," _Keith shouted in his head, _"it just means he wasn't the man I thought he was!" _

"I Normal Summon Pirate Doctor in Attack Mode!" Keith said, placing the card onto his disk. The reindeer doctor of the Straw Hats once again appeared on the field, tipping his trademark red hat adorably.

**[Pirate Doctor: LV3/500/500]**

**[Pirate Cook's ATK: 5800 - 6000]**

Yusei flinched a bit as the Monster's stats appeared above the reindeer. "That's right!" Keith said with a laugh, whipping his finger forward. "Your Sonic Chick can only withstand attacks from Monsters with 1900 or more Attack Points! With only 300 Defense Points, my Pirate Doctor will take it out in an instant!" As Keith spoke, Chopper took out a small shiny orb—his Rumble Ball—and plopped it in his mouth. Almost immediately, the Rumble Ball caused a chemical reaction with the essence of the Human-Human Fruit in his body, causing his form to shift into a much larger, bulkier creature.

"Battle! Attack Sonic Chick!"

Chopper charged with his hooves pressed together, aiming straight for the small bird's head.

**[Sonic Chick's DEF: 300]**

"Not good!" Taro of Team Taiyou cried out somewhere in the audience, rising in his seat next to his teammates. "If Yusei loses Sonic Chick, 'Pirate' Keith will take out his face-down Monster and then attack his Life Points directly!"

Just as the reindeer swung down, however, Yusei shot his arm up to reveal card of his own. "Trap Card, activate! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Keith flinched a bit as a pile of scrap in the shape of a metal scarecrow rose up to intercept Chopper's attack, sending the reindeer flying back beside his fellow Straw Hats.

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow negates the attack of one Monster on the field once per turn," Yusei explained as his scarecrow began to fade away. "The card is then Set back onto the field instead of going to the Graveyard." The Trap returned to its face-down position on the field, but Keith merely scoffed it off.

"I'm impressed you managed to pull Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, one of your most well-known Traps, at a time like this. But that card only works once per turn! Even if I can't attack Sonic Chick any longer, I can still use my other Monsters to attack that face-down Monster on the field! I'm certain you're planning to use that Monster as a means to call out Shooting Star Dragon, but I'm going to have to destroy it here and now! Go, Pirate Musician Skeleton! Bond en Avant!"

**[Pirate Musician Skeleton's ATK: 2500]**

Brook made a direct line with his sword right through the face-down card, piercing through it and the Monster underneath with incredible speed and accuracy. Despite the gaping hole in the Monster's chest, however, a confident smile came to Yusei's lips. "That's exactly what I wanted you to do! The Monster you attacked was Stardust Phantom!"

"What?!" Keith cried, double taking and eyeing the slaughtered Monster closer. The Monster was dressed from head to toe in a white robe accompanied by a dark blue mantle. Atop its head and shoulders was a set of armor and a helmet white-blue in color, resembling the color of Stardust Dragon closely.

**[Stardust Phantom: LV1/0/0]**

Keith, knowing what the Monster was, could only grit his teeth as the Monster's body faded away into digital dust.

"You seem to know what's going to happen," Yusei said with a confident smile. "When Stardust Phantom is destroyed by the opponent in either battle or by card effect, its effect allows me to Special Summon one Stardust Dragon from my Graveyard in face-up Defense Position!" Keith frowned as the phantom's dust took on the form of the risen dragon, casting a vibrant blue glow over the stadium. "Take flight again, Stardust Dragon!"

**[Stardust Dragon: LV8/2500/2000] [Defense Position]**

Keith couldn't hold back his laughter any longer and fell into a fit of cackling. "So you actually managed to call back Stardust Dragon, huh?! Very impressive, but just having one piece of the puzzle isn't enough to fulfill my dream! In case you forgot already, my Pirate Monsters already obliterated Stardust Dragon once before! Unless you manage to gather all the remaining pieces in a single turn, you won't last long enough to Summon Shooting Star Dragon! No matter what, this is the final turn, Yusei! Turn end!"

As his arm fell into his lap, Keith's exhaustion finally kicked in, evident by his heavy breaths. Yusei was in a similar state, sweat dripping down his face as he inched his hand toward his shrinking Deck. The cheers of the audience that once echoed in the Duelists' ears were now beginning to fade away, as if their senses were focused only on the enemy before them.

"It's time to end this once and for all, Pirate Keith!" Yusei cried into the setting sun, screaming viciously as he whipped a card off his Deck. "My turn! Draw!"

Yusei closed his eyes as he brought the drawn card up to his face, silently urging the card to be of some help. _"There's only one card left that will help me complete my combo! Please be it!"_

Time seemed to slow down around Yusei as he slowly opened his eyes. Several people around the stadium watched on in either anticipation or amusement as the 5D's leader finally saw the identity of his card. As a small smile came to Yusei's lips, a wide grin was plastered on Keith's face.

"Looks like this will be the final turn," Yusei said in a calm, controlled voice as he held the card out in front of him. "No matter what happens, everything will end in the next few minutes. I hope you're prepared! As I promised, I'll show you the Monster you've been wanting to see!" Pure excitement flashed in Keith's anticipating eyes, eyeing Yusei's every moment as he brought the card down to his Duel Disk.

**[SC: New Generation 3 / 5D's 3]**

**[Yusei's LP: 2200]**

**[Sonic Chick: LV1/300/300] [Defense Position]**

**[Stardust Dragon: LV8/2500/2000] [Defense Position]**

**[3 Set Cards, one card known as Scrap-Iron Scarecrow]**

Keith started laughing like a madman, thoroughly enjoying himself despite his exhaustion. "That's it, Yusei! Those are the eyes I've been waiting to see! At long last, my dream will be fulfilled!"

"Right!" Yusei nodded, his Duel Disk lighting up as it made contact with his card. "Here goes! I Summon Effect Veiler in Attack Mode!" Beside Yusei appeared a tall, slim female warrior with long twin-tailed green hair.

**[Effect Veiler: LV1/0/0]**

Yusei cried out and clapped his hands together as he sped along the track, a vibrant white light forming behind him. "I'm Tuning the Level One Tuner Monster, Effect Veiler, with the Level One Sonic Chick!" Two white veils of light wrapped around the two Monsters, consuming their forms and revealing the outline of a slightly larger mechanical robot.

"Clustering wishes call to the horizon of a new speed! Become a path for its light to shine!"

**(1+1=2)**

The robot appeared from the light, dispersing the energy across the track and revealing the multiple shades of white, green, red, and blue that made up its car-like body.

"Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope! The Level Two Synchro Tuner Monster! Formula Synchron!"

**[Formula Synchron: LV2/200/1500] [Attack Position]**

"Then," Yusei continued, "when Formula Synchron is successfully Synchro Summoned, I can draw one card from my Deck!"

As Yusei drew his card, Keith had a look of euphoria on his face. "Finally! Now you've got the necessary pieces on your field! Took you long enough!"

Yusei took a deep breath as he sped along the track, closing his eyes. _"It's been a while since I've done this, but I should still be able to pull it off…" _Yusei thought to himself._ "I have to clear out the worry and fear in my mind in order to reach a greater state of existence!" _

"Here goes!" Yusei shouted into the wind, finally reaching speeds so intense he and his D-Wheel vanished into thin air right before Keith's eyes. Keith, who was a bit taken aback, turned in his seat eyeing all directions around him as he tried to locate his opponent. "What?! The bastard vanished into thin air?! How the hell's that possible?!"

In a flash of light, Yusei suddenly reappeared several feet ahead of Keith on the track despite them having equal Speed Counters. Keith's jaw dropped at this, his eyes widening underneath his sunglasses.

"CLEAR MIND!"

The audience exploded with cheers and the MC and MP went wild with their commentary as Keith tried to comprehend what he witnessed. "I don't believe it…!" Keith laughed, sweat dripping down his face. "I wasn't sure if that was some camera trick back when I saw the WRGP on TV, but I'll be damned! You keep surprising me, Yusei Fudo!" Keith eyed Yusei's back, now covered in a veil of transparent light as he dashed at untraceable speeds across the dueling track.

"Maybe," Yusei called over with a small smile, "but the surprise has only begun! I'm Tuning my Level Two Synchro Tuner Monster, Formula Synchron, with my Level Eight Synchro Monster, Stardust Dragon!"

**(2+8=10)**

White energy spilled across the field as intense explosions and high winds consumed the entire stadium. "Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become a path for its light to shine!" Stardust's body underwent a sudden change, growing larger in size with longer wings and a dragon-like tail, veiled in a transparent blue more vibrant than the sky itself. "Accel Synchro! Be born! Shooting Star Dragon!"

**[Shooting Star Dragon: LV10/3300/2500] [Attack Position]**

Keith grew silent for a moment, taking in the form of the brilliant dragon before him as it reflected in his sunglasses. A slow grin came to the man's face as he soaked in the reality before him, as if he was realizing a vision he'd imagined for the first time. Excitement and anticipation growing about him, Keith tilted his head back for a long, heartfelt laugh. "There it is! At long last! I'm honestly impressed you actually managed to bring it out in the situation you're in, Yusei! At long last I can fight you at true strength! But…!" Keith whipped his finger out to point at the glowing dragon. "As powerful as Shooting Star Dragon is, its 3300 Attack Points don't hold a candle to Pirate Straw Hat's 4000 Attack Power! If you don't do something, I'll obliterate the dragon next turn!"

"Yeah," Yusei said with a smile, holding up the card he just drew. "I intend to do something about that! I activate Speed Spell – Silver Contrails! By removing one Speed Counter, I can increase the Attack Points of one Monster on my field by 1000 points until the End Phase! I choose Shooting Star Dragon!" A fierce wind blew over the field, and Shooting Star's body began glowing even harder.

**[Shooting Star Dragon's ATK: 3300 - 4300]**

**[5D's SC: 3 - 2]**

Keith laughed again, his toothy grin widened as far as can be. "So you had another copy of Silver Contrails in your Deck, did you?! A very obvious play on your part, but that won't be enough! Counter Trap, activate!" Keith cried, jerking his arm forward and raising the card he'd had on his field for several turns. "I've been saving this card since I hoped you'd bring out Shooting Star! Feast your eyes on the Trap Card, Second Gear!" Luffy's body suddenly started going red, steam pouring out of his pores and creating a white mist around him.

"Second Gear activates when the original Attack Power of one of my opponent's Monsters changes while I control a Pirate Straw Hat on the field!" Keith cried, pointing at the dragon fiercely as he rode behind it on the track. "I then increase the Attack Points of Pirate Straw Hat by the difference in points!"

**[Pirate Straw Hat's ATK: 4000 - 4300]**

"Straw Hat Luffy goes to the next level only when faced against powerful adversaries!" Keith laughed, Luffy taking on a fighting stance with his fists raised. "This is just what I wanted!" Keith continued, laughing like an excited kid on Christmas morning. "A showdown between Pirate Straw Hat and Shooting Star Dragon at equal strength! On equal footing! But my _true dream_ isn't just to fight against the dragon, but to _surpass it and kill it_!" Yusei narrowed his eyes, as if he knew just what Keith was thinking.

"_As for that face-down card you've been holding onto," _Keith thought to himself as his glasses slipped down his nose, _"my second face-down will be the final nail in the coffin once you activate it!" _Keith laughed once again, meeting eyes with Yusei through the team leader's mirrors. _"That card will likely raise Shooting Star's power even more, but I already have a way to deal with it!"_

"Trap, activate!" Keith roared, his eyes flashing fiercely through his sunglasses. "King of the Snipers!" Yusei watched in anticipation as the card flipped up, revealing a strange yellow mask with blue stripes. "This card can only be activates if I have a Pirate Sharpshooter in my Graveyard. I then Banish Pirate Sharpshooter and discard one Level Six or higher Monster Card from my hand! Finally, one targeted Monster I control on the field increases its Attack Power by 100 points times the total Level of the discarded Monster!" Yusei's eyes widened as Keith held up a card from his hand. "That card…!" Yusei started, cut off by Keith.

"I discard the Level Seven Barrel Dragon from my hand!" Keith grinned, sliding the card into his Duel Disk's Graveyard slot. "Yes, this is one of my cherished cards from my old Deck. After obtaining my Pirate Deck, I decided to keep a few of my old cards as support in my Deck. This card holds countless good and bad memories from my past when I was on top of the world and when I hit rock bottom! But I hereby discard all those memories now as I realize my dream! I'm starting everything over from the beginning!"

"Keith…" Yusei started, his eyes slanting a bit as sadness came to his face. "You…"

"Great King of the Snipers, bestow upon your captain newfound strength! Sogeking, the Sniper King! Barrel Dragon's Level is seven, so Pirate Straw Hat Luffy gains 700 Attack Points!"

**[Pirate Straw Hat's ATK: 4300 - 5000]**

**[Pirate Swordsman's ATK: 3750 - 3550]**

"I ain't done yet!" Keith screamed, shooting his arm into the sky. "I activate King of the Sniper's second effect! By Banishing this card from my Graveyard and paying 1000 Life, I can target and destroy one card on the field! I'll choose the face-down card you've been betting your victory on! FIRE!" Keith's card image rose from his Duel Disk before dissolving away. The remaining acid flew toward the card flipped down in front of Yusei's D-Wheel.

**[Keith's LP: 4100 - 3100]**

A smirk came to Yusei's face as the acid shot toward him, however. "For someone claiming to have dreamed of battling against Shooting Star Dragon," Yusei started, "you don't seem to be aware of all its effects. One of those effects activates now! Once per turn, when a card or effect activates that would destroy a card on the field, I can negate that effect and destroy the card! Your Trap Card was Banished so it can't be destroyed, but I can still negates its effect and protect my card!" Keith frowned as Shooting Star's massive wing blocked the acid effortlessly, shielding Yusei's face-down from harm.

"Now, I activate the card you couldn't destroy!" Yusei cried with a jerk of his arm. "The Trap Card, Synchro Strike! This card targets one face-up Synchro Monster I control and raises its Attack Points by 500 points for each Synchro Material used to Synchro Summon it until the End Phase of the turn! Shooting Star Dragon was Synchro Summoned using two Materials, so it gains 1000 Attack Points!" Shooting Star gave an earth-shattering screech as light from the card entered its body, raising its power even further.

**[Shooting Star Dragon's ATK: 4300 - 5300]**

"Now Shooting Star Dragon has surpassed Pirate Straw Hat!" Yusei cried, pumping his fist.

Keith, however, resumed cackling despite the dragon's enormous power up. "Wrong! I was aware of your effect from the beginning! Don't underestimate me, Yusei! King of the Snipers was merely bait to learn the identity of your card and to confirm the peak of Shooting Star Dragon's power! My gut tells me your dragon won't be getting any more powerful after this, so it has reached its limit! Once your dragon fails to best my Ace Monster, I'll use it to surpass your dragon next turn! Mark my words!"

"Well there's only one way to find out!" Yusei said, placing his hand over his Deck. "It's my Battle Phase, and Shooting Star Dragon's first effect activates! Once during each Battle Phase, I Excavate the top five cards of my Deck! Then, the number of Tuner Monsters I reveal determines the number of times Shooting Star Dragon can attack this turn!"

Keith was all smiles at this, clenching his teeth hard and bracing himself. "There it is! Shooting Star's ultimate attack! Bring it on!"

"_Here's the final showdown, folks!" _the MC screamed through the loud speakers into the crowd. _"This is the attack Yusei Fudo used multiple times to win in the WRGP! Bending reality itself, Shooting Star Dragon can make clones of itself to attack a set number of times! It is truly a powerful attack!"_

"_However," _the MP chimed in excitedly, _"the attack does not come without risks! The number of Shooting Star Dragon's attacks are equal to the number of Tuner Monsters Player Yusei has drawn! Moreover, if no Tuner Monsters are drawn, Shooting Star Dragon cannot attack this turn! The attack all comes down to chance!"_

"Here goes!" Yusei said, preparing to draw. Glancing down, he realized he only had about ten cards or so left in his Deck. If he didn't draw a Tuner Monster, Keith would know the first five cards of his Deck, meaning the next potential five turns Yusei drew. If this failed, Keith would be able to counter his every move and he wouldn't stand a chance. No matter what happened, Yusei had to succeed!

"Draw!" Yusei's eyes lit up as he saw the card's identity. "The Tuner Monster, Big Eater! That's one attack!" Yusei drew again, holding up another card. "The Tuner Monster, Road Synchron! That's two attacks!" The 5D's leader wasted no time pulling the third card, revealing yet another Monster. "The Tuner Monster, Nitro Synchron!" Yusei drew the fourth card, which was the Trap Card Descending Lost Star. He then proceeded with the fifth and final draw. "Finally, the Tuner Monster, Quickdraw Synchron!"

"_A-Amazing!" _MC echoed across the stadium as the crowd looked on in awe. _"Is this incredible luck or did Yusei Fudo create a miracle?! Four Tuner Monsters means Shooting Star Dragon can attack a grand total of four times!"_

Keith stared on dumbfounded, sweat dripping down his face. "I-I don't believe this…! You actually drew _four_ Tuners?! How can such a thing even happen?!" Gritting his teeth hard, Keith attempted to regain his composure, forcing a wide grin. "Even so, I don't think it'll be enough! Don't belittle my Pirate Deck, Yusei Fudo!"

At speeds too fast for even the cameras to capture fully, Yusei kept his eyes fixed on the track as he raised his arm for battle. "Battle! Shooting Star Dragon attacks four Monsters on your field! Stardust Mirage!" Shooting Star Dragon gave a fierce shriek as its body split into four clones with shades of purple, green, blue, and red.

"The first attack! Attack Pirate Musician Skeleton!"

**[Shooting Star Dragon's ATK: 5300]**

**[Pirate Musician Skeleton's ATK: 2500]**

Brook pressed his hands against his face in terror as the blue dragon shot straight toward him, screaming like a five year old girl as it pierced through his body and eroded it to dust. Keith grunted as the powerful explosion washed over him, sending waves of pain coursing through his chest.

**[Keith's LP: 3100 - 300]**

**[New Generation's SC: 3 - 1]**

"Now that you've lost a Level Six Monster," Yusei said, "your Pirate Cook loses 600 Attack Points!"

**[Pirate Cook's ATK: 6000 - 5400]**

**[Pirate Swordsman's ATK: 3750 - 3550]**

Yusei was caught off guard by Keith's sudden heavy laughter, shifting his eyes toward the man through his mirrors. "You did well damaging me this much, but it all ends here! Trap, activate! Third Gear!" Keith screamed, flipping his card up with a raise of his hand. "This card can only be activated when I take more than 2000 points of damage during a battle with a Pirate Monster I control while I control a Pirate Straw Hat! This card then doubles Pirate Straw Hat's Attack Points until the End Phase of the turn!"

Yusei's eyes widened a bit as Luffy's entire body began to swell like a giant balloon. "When faced with defeat, Straw Hat Luffy takes his power to the third level! By using his Gum-Gum abilities to alter the structure of his body…" Yusei gasped as the air in Luffy's body shifted to his arm, expanding it to the size of a large battle ship. "…he can take on the arm of a giant!"

**[Pirate Straw Hat's ATK: 5000 - 10000]**

**[Keith's LP: 300 - 5300]**

"_Oh-Oh my mother of God!" _MC screamed in a girlish voice. _"Pirate Straw Hat's Attack Power is a grand-spanking 10,000! Has a new record been set here in the Dome Stadium?! How will Yusei penetrate such power?!"_

"Unbelievable…" Yusei said softly, but quickly shaking his awe off and gripping his handles firmly. "Regardless, the battle continues with the second attack! Shooting Star Dragon attacks Pirate Swordsman!"

**[Shooting Star Dragon's ATK: 5300]**

**[Pirate Swordsman's ATK: 3550]**

"Now for the Trap Card I Set with Return Synchron's second effect!" Yusei said suddenly, making Keith open his mouth in surprise. "The Trap Card, Fiendish Chain!" A pair of dark chains shot out of the revealed card, wrapping around Zoro's body and restraining him. "What?!" Keith cried, clearly caught off guard. "Then the card you took back from the Graveyard was Jack's card?!"

"That's right!" Yusei said, his hand pointing to the side. "This card targets one Effect Monster on my opponent's field! The targeted Monster's effects are negated and the Monster can't attack! No matter how strong your Monster's strength is, he won't be able to break these chains!"

"Pirate Swordsman was originally Special Summoned using a Trap," Yusei explained, "so his Attack Points don't return to their original value! Instead, Pirate Swordsman loses the points gained from the Monsters in the Graveyard!"

**[Pirate Swordsman's ATK: 3550 - 2150]**

"Shit!" Keith grunted, coming to a sudden realization with wide eyes. "I can't use Pirate Swordman's second effect to destroy another Pirate instead!" Keith screamed as the red dragon pierced through Zoro's gut, destroying him in a massive explosion.

**[Keith's LP: 5300 - 3150]**

**[New Generation's SC: 1 - 0]**

Keith screamed in pain as his D-Wheel came to a bumpy halt, kicking up dust into the dark orange-red sky.

"With your Pirate Swordsman destroyed," Yusei said fiercely, "Pirate Cook loses another ten levels worth of 100 points, meaning 1000!"

**[Pirate Cook's ATK: 5400 - 4400]**

"W-What?!" Keith cried, his sunglasses falling off his face due to the fierce wind from the explosion. "Pirate Cook's Attack Points are weaker than Shooting Star's?!"

"Battle!" Yusei screamed, shooting his arm into the air. "The third attack! Shooting Star Dragon attacks Pirate Cook!" The green dragon shot straight through Sanji's body, causing his cigarette to fly out of his mouth before he blew up.

**[Keith's LP: 3150 - 2250]**

"He's still got one attack left…!" Keith cried, blood dripping down his lip as he jerked his head toward the defenseless Chopper looking worried on his field. "Just one unexpected card…changed my entire plan! This can't be…! My dream…!"

As Keith was immobilized on the track, Yusei spun around him in flashes so fast he could barely follow him. As Keith attempted to turn every which way, he could only make out Yusei's words to him through the roaring crowd, the announcers, and the roar of engines.

"Keith, your dream was admirable, but you made one critical mistake! Because of your dream, you lost sight of what's important right in front of you! If we let Urteil do what they want, there will be no world for your dream to be realized! You lectured Rua about not being able to take on Urteil earlier and Hell-Eyes did the same to Ruka, but the both of you have proven that you aren't ready either! You focused so much on your Pirate Straw Hat that you failed to protect the other Monsters on your field! As leader, you lack team work and you're too focused on yourself! If you fail to protect those around you, even if you win the battle, you'll ultimately lose the war! That's the reason you're going to lose and I'm going to win!"

Keith's eyes went bloodshot and he was sweating profusely. "What'd you say?! You dare to criticize my teamwork when you foolishly sent those two kids off to battle with their lack of experience?!"

"You may be right," Yusei called over, "but what about your team?! You only care about your dreams and Hell-Eyes seemed too focused on winning! As for your other three teammates, you used them as nothing more than tools to achieve your goals while you and Hell-Eyes did most of the work! At least we of Team 5D's place absolute trust in each other. Even if they lost in the end, it was a valuable learning experience for Rua and Ruka that they won't soon forget! In the case of Team New Generation, I'm afraid your other three members are nowhere near ready for this battle, and it's obvious you never spent any time training with them! Consider this loss as a vital wakeup call, Keith!"

Keith gritted his teeth so hard he could hear cracking. "Yusei Fudo...!"

"Here comes the fourth and final attack!" Yusei screamed, sending the purple dragon soaring toward the screaming Chopper on the dirt below. "Attack Pirate Doctor!"

**[Shooting Star Dragon's ATK: 5300]**

**[Pirate Doctor's ATK: 500]**

Keith could only watch in horror as Chopper was obliterated, pieces of the ground flying all around and a dust cloud covering the entire field.

In this moment, Keith realized that Yusei was right. The entire time, he was so focused on battling Shooting Star Dragon with Pirate Straw Hat that he failed to pay closer attention to the state of his field. He originally planned to use Pirate Doctor as a sacrifice via Pirate Swordsman's effect in order to prevent his destruction. But that went against the spirit of the Straw Hat Pirates in the first place. Keith shut his eyes tight as the force of the EXPAIN System sent a shockwave smashing into him, sending him flying several feet across the track and into the guard rail. Keith groaned in pain and spit up blood as he was jerked back from the impact, but he was still conscious and breathing.

**[Keith's LP: 2250 - 0]**

Keith huffed and puffed, his vision playing games with him as he saw Yusei driving up to him, his Shooting Star Dragon fading behind him into nothingness.

"_Incredible!" _the MC screamed into the speakers as the two men stared at each other. _"It's been a long and fierce competition, but Team 5D's has officially defeated Team New Generation! Team 5D's have hereby advanced to the Semi-Finals!"_

The crowd went crazy with their voices echoing throughout the entire stadium. For Yusei and Keith, however, they felt the noise begin to drown as they focused on each other's eyes for several seconds without saying a word. Finally Keith gave in, chuckling softly and wiping some of the blood off his chin. "You're one tough bastard. I'll admit that. I may have not defeated Shooting Star, but I still thank you for calling it out and letting me witness its incredible power. That alone means a lot to me. But…" Keith paused, turning toward Mako, Esper, and Ghost who were scampering across the dueling track in a hurry to get to their boss. "You're probably right about those three," Keith said with a soft smile, lowering his head and looking down at the ground. "I only let them enter because they needed some dueling experience, but the truth is that they have a long way to go. I never intended for them to fight against Urteil in the first place. But I wasn't lying before when I said those things about Rua and Ruka."

Yusei stared quietly at Keith, who continued speaking solemnly. "I realize those two kids have what it takes to fight Urteil, but I also knew they had weaknesses to overcome first. Once they do that, I think you guys along with that Crow Hogan guy will make a powerful team like in the old days. No, even more so. If anything, I hope these Duels were educational for all of us so we can fight alongside each other against Urteil."

Sighing, Yusei gave a soft smile and a nod. "Yeah, they were. Let's put it in the past and fight together. But before that, I have something to confess…" Keith looked confused, looking up at Yusei's now sulking face. "The truth is, I lied to you," the scientist confessed, averting his eyes a bit. "When you talked about Shooting Star Dragon and your dream, I felt compelled to answer you. But in reality, Shooting Star Dragon isn't the peak of my power."

Keith's mouth opened a bit in surprise as Yusei went on. "The battle against Z-one here in this very city pushed me to limits I'd never experienced before and have never experienced since. Outside of Japan, all details concerning the battle against Yliaster are distorted and untruthful so I'm not that surprised you didn't know about this. All camera footage taken that day have been locked away by the Japanese government, after all. However, I'll show you the true strongest card I possess. A card created from my soul itself." Yusei reached into his Extra Deck and pulled out a shiny Ultra Parallel Rare card with a shiny, reflective coating covering it that gave the card a misty shine.

"This card is Shooting Quasar Dragon. It's the only card I own that I've ever played once in my life by achieving Limit Over Accel Synchro, a state of mind on the level of enlightenment." Keith's eyes widened in awe as he stared at the card, seemingly speechless. "But the truth is," Yusei continued, returning the card to his Extra Deck slot, "I couldn't have played this card today even if I wanted to. It was a struggle just to call forth Shooting Star, and it's been about ten years since my Duel against Z-one. I've been thinking for a while that I'll need Shooting Quasar in the battle against Urteil, but I've got to find what I lost since my fight against Z-one so I can achieve Over Accel Synchro once again. This Duel with you reminded me of that once again."

Keith was silent for a moment, but finally flashed a smile as Yusei's words sunk in. "Well I'll be damned," he muttered, chuckling to himself. "I guess I'll thank you for your honesty. I honestly hope to see Quasar Dragon in this war with Urteil, so you'd best start training yourself."

"I will," Yusei smiled, reaching out his hand to a somewhat surprised Keith. "Team 5D's will fight alongside you and the rest of Project A.D.'s against Urteil at our full strength. You have my word." Nodding in return, Keith slapped his hand against Yusei and gave him a tight handshake. "Damn straight!" he cried, grinning.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Watching the events from up in the owner's box, Seto Kaiba smirked to himself with the result. "I knew you'd pull it off, Yusei Fudo," he said, rising from his chair and heading toward the door with his brother Mokuba quickly following after him. Yeager was cheering excitedly, jumping up and down as Hayato smiled softly with his hands under his chin at his desk.

…

"That damn Yusei finally did it!" Ushio cried in the hallway outside Hayato's office, weeping like a baby. "He had me worried for a while, but the damn bastard finally did it! Team 5D's won!" Beside him, Mikage was tearing up as well as she watched the TV in the hallway airing the event.

…

On the sidelines, Lara smiled softly as she patted Romero on the head. "That was pretty good, Romero," she said turning around and walking toward the stadium's entrance in the distance. "Didn't you find that exciting as well, Romero?"

"Rawr!"

"Yeah, Team 5D's is pretty good overall, huh? For the most part anyway."

"Grr!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet them tonight!"

"Rawr!"

"Hey! Don't think of even trying to do that to Ruka or I'll kill you, you bastard!"

"Grr-grr!"

"I'm warning you!"

Lara fought with her plush doll as she walked into the dark orange-red sunset hanging magnificently over the stadium.

…

Jophiel was now walking through the hallways of the food court behind the bleachers, smirking to himself. "Well, that was certainly entertaining… At the very least it wasn't a bad way to kill time."

Divine started speaking to Jophiel when he realized he was talking to air. He scratched his head and looked around, wondering where the older Psychic ran off to.

…

Over in Stephanie's house, the previously flustered and boiling Yukio was finally calmed himself down as the match ended, cupping his hands against his knees.

…

The members of Team Taiyou and Team Mythology cheered loudly as the screen displayed Keith and Yusei shaking hands over the large screens.

The two men finally released hands just as the remaining members of Team New Generation caught up to them. After Esper and Mako helped Keith to his feet off his broken D-Wheel, the three members turned toward Yusei and nodded respectfully.

"Team New Generation admits total defeat," Keith said with a smile. "We had some excellent Duels back and forth and we all learned a lot from each other. As for you, Yusei, I'd like to have a rematch with you again in the future. Maybe you'll be able to Summon Shooting Quasar Dragon then."

As Yusei nodded, the group heard Master of Ceremonies announcing the details for the Semi-Finals, so they turned toward the main screen to pay attention.

"_Day two of the RWF has officially come to a close!" _MC declared, earning more cheers from the crowd. _"The Semi-Finals will resume tomorrow at 10 AM! Unlike before, we have already picked the pairings and will announce the matches on the screen! Behold!"_

**TEAM 5D'S VS TEAM FORTUNE ARK**

**TEAM RAGNAROK VS TEAM JUDGMENT**

"Heh," Keith grunted, giving Yusei a light punch on his shoulder. "Looks like you guys got some trouble once again. Those Fortune Ark guys ain't pushovers."

"Yeah…" Yusei said, his expression hardening a bit. After all, Yusei knew they were the team responsible for Crow's coma. No matter what, Team 5D's would settle the score for Crow!

"_With that, all Duelists are dismissed until tomorrow! Good night!"_

The large center screen went blank and the audience immediately rose from their seats and started pouring out of the stadium. Since Yusei's friends and Hell-Eyes were likely in the hospital by now, Keith's group decided to start headed toward the hospital with Yusei to see them all. However, just as the group began walking toward the entrance to the stadium, a sudden explosion coming from the direction of the hospital caught their attention.

"What was that?!" Yusei cried, his eyes wide with fear. "It came from the hospital! My friends are over there!"

"Damn…" Keith grunted, sharing Yusei's concern. "Shaun's over there as well." Keith eyed his smashed D-Wheel, realizing it likely wouldn't make it all the way to the hospital in its current state. "Look," he said, turning back to Yusei. "You go ahead on your D-Wheel to see what's going on. My injured ass will only slow you down. We'll catch up soon, so don't worry about it."

Yusei nodded, and hopped on his D-Wheel, immediately driving across the grass and past the wrecked dueling track toward the entrance. "I'm on my way, guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>As Yusei and Keith had their final showdown, Team Elemental was busy dealing with the mysterious Elemental Six working under Urteil. We now rewind time a few minutes to show what went down while Yusei defeated Keith in the RWF:<p>

…

The six cloaked members of the Elemental Six stood firmly before Team Elemental in the parking lot outside the New Domino Hospital, the wind blowing fiercely as the group stared each other down. The leader DARK gave a laugh, once again turning toward the dissipating light coming from the Dome Stadium nearby. "It seems that whatever was going on over there has settled down for the time being. So…" The tall, thin leader turned back toward the group with a disturbing smile under his hood. "…let's get back to our fun, won't we, ants?"

**[Fire's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 3 Cards]**

**[Jurrac Guaiba: LV4/1700/400] [Attack Position]**

**[2 Face-down Cards]**

**[LIGHT's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 4 Cards]**

**[The Fabled Kokkator: LV4/1700/1500] [Attack Position]**

**[1 Face-down Card]**

**[EARTH's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 3 Cards]**

**[1 Face-down Monster Card] [Defense Position]**

**[2 Face-down Cards]**

**[WATER's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 4 Cards]**

**[1 Face-down Monster Card [Defense Position]**

**[1 Face-down Card]**

**[WIND's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 4 Cards]**

**[Altitude Knight: LV4/2300/600] [Attack Position]**

**[1 Equip Spell – Dust Fan, equipped to Altitude Knight]**

**[DARK's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 2 Cards]**

**[Vampire's Curse: LV6/2000/800] [Attack Position]**

**[1 Face-down Card]**

Boris and the rest of Team Elemental gritted their teeth as they analyzed the seemingly calm and collected Elemental Six, unsure of what to make of the group.

**[Yulian's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 1 Card]**

**[Defender of the Ice Barrier: LV3/200/1600] [Defense Position]**

**[Defender of the Ice Barrier: LV3/200/1600] [Defense Position]**

**[Medium of the Ice Barrier: LV7/2200/1600] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-up Continuous Spells – Water Hazard]**

**[1 Face-down Card]**

**[Ivan's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 3 Cards]**

**[Flamvell Firedog: LV4/1900/200] [Attack Position]**

**[Face-up Continuous Spells - Blaze Accelerator]**

**[2 Face-down Cards]**

**[Veronika's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 4]**

**[Hunter Owl: LV4/2000/500] [Attack Position]**

**[1 Face-down Card]**

**[Active Field Spell – Rising Air Current]**

**[Aria's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 5 Cards]**

**[Wattlemur: LV2/1100/400] [Attack Position]**

**[Boris' LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 5 Cards]**

**[Djinn Presider of Rituals: LV4/1800/1400] [Attack Position]**

"Let's put an end to this right away!" FIRE cried excitedly, swiping a card off his Deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Fire's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 4 Cards]**

**[Jurrac Guaiba: LV4/1700/400] [Attack Position]**

**[2 Face-down Cards]**

"I activate the Spell Card, Fossil Dig!" FIRE grunted, inserting the card and causing a metal shovel to appear in front of him in midair. "This card lets me add one Level Six or lower Dinosaur-Type Monster from my Deck to my hand!" The shovel started digging through his Deck, finally sending the card he was after straight into his clutches. "I'll then Normal Summon the card I just got! Meet my Jurrac Velo!" Beside the bulky hooded man appeared a raptor died in the colors of the rainbow, its spiny tail whipping about aggressively.

**[Jurrac Velo: LV4/1700/1000] [Attack Position]**

FIRE gave a hefty laugh before whipping his arm out. "It's survival of the fittest in this world! Always start with the weakest prey! Jurrac Guaiba attacks Wattlemur!" The other red, yellow, orange, and blue guaibasaurus beside the raptor gave a screech and started dashing for the striped monkey-like creature in front of Aria.

FIRE's laughter stopped short, however, when his dinosaur suddenly froze in its tracks. "What?! What the hell happened?!"

"I guess it's true that the bigger they are, the stupider they are," Yulian said with a cold stare, catching the burley man's attention. "As long as Defender of the Ice Barrier remains face-up on my field, none of my opponents can't attack with Monsters holding Attack Points higher than or equal to Defender's Defense Power. Both my Defender of the Ice Barriers have 1600 Defense Points. Your Jurrac Guaiba has 1700 Attack Points. Do the math, fool. No matter how powerful your Monsters are, you'll have to break through both of my powerful barriers before you can even think of damaging me or my teammates! Power alone is nothing but empty threats!"

FIRE growled viciously as he called his dinosaur back, gripping his fist hard at his side. "You damn bastard! I…end my turn!"

The petite hooded girl named LIGHT gave a chirpy laugh, pointing at her teammate. "FIRE, you're always such a moron! Just leave this to the real warriors! Everyone here should bow before me! My turn! Draw!"

**[LIGHT's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 5 Cards]**

**[The Fabled Kokkator: LV4/1700/1500] [Attack Position]**

**[1 Face-down Card]**

"I Summon Fabled Gallabas in Attack Position!" the girl sang, dropping the card onto her disk. In front of her on the field appeared a green fish-like creature with thick scales on its arms, metal armor on its chest, and a massive chained spike ball for its weapon.

**[Fabled Gallabas: LV4/1500/800]**

LIGHT giggled cutely, glancing toward Yulian with her cards spread out in front of her mouth like a fan. "As long as your Medium of the Ice Barrier remains face-up on the field, none of your opponents can activate more than one Spell or Trap Card per turn. If that's the case, I think I'll hold off on playing Spells and activate this Continuous Trap on my field! Raigeki Bottle!" The members of Team Elemental looked up as a tiny bottle appeared in front of the girl's feet.

"That card…" Veronika started, placing her hand over her hip. "If I recall, Aria, don't you have the same card in your Deck?"

"Mm-hmm," Aria nodded, looking up at her older sister. "It's a Continuous Trap that lets you add Thunder Counters to the bottle every time one of your Monsters attacks. And when you send a Raigeki Bottle with four or more Thunder Counters to the Graveyard, all your opponent's Monsters on the field are instantly destroyed!"

"But wouldn't that destroy her teammate's Monsters as well?" Ivan wondered out loud, scratching his chin. "This is a Battle Royal, after all. All other Duelists are considered your enemy in all technicality."

"And what of it?" LIGHT asked cheerfully, fanning herself with her cards. "These four are nothing more than my servants. If I tell them to die for me, they'll gladly do it, won't you?"

"Piss off," FIRE grunted.

"That's an amusing joke, considering we can't die and all," EARTH scoffed, looking away.

"Wh-What?!" LIGHT screamed, stamping her feet. "How can you fools say such a thing to your princess?! Such insubordination! I hate you all!"

"Now, now, don't be like that," DARK laughed, raising a hand. "I'll gladly sacrifice myself for you, my lovely princess! Though killing a few ants is hardly worth the effort!"

"Oh, thank you! For a manservant you're not half-bad!" LIGHT called over to the leader, waving. The members of Team Elemental sort of just stood there for a few moments with dumfounded expressions, trying to process what they were seeing.

"Hmph," Yulian scoffed, folding his arms against his chest arrogantly. "Either way, your card makes little difference if you can't attack. You're nothing but talk."

LIGHT, however, responded with a cute giggle, holding her cards over her concealed face. "You peasants don't seem to get it at all! There's more than one way to attack, you know! If straightforward attacks won't do the trick, I just have to change my perspective! I activate Fabled Gallabas' Monster Effect!" The child flashed a grin under her hood as she took a card from her hand out and held it in front of her. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy one face-up Monster on my opponent's field with Defense Points less than or equal to Gallabas' Attack Power!" LIGHT cackled adorably as she pointed her finger toward Ivan's field. "I choose to destroy Flamvell Firedog!"

**[Flamvell Firedog's DEF: 200]**

**[Fabled Gallabas' ATK: 1500]**

"Your Monster's Defense Power is less than Gallabas' Attack Points, so it's destroyed!" The girl loaded her card into her Duel Disk slot, sending an orb of energy flying from Gallabas' palm. The Firedog was obliterated instantaneously, its shattered remains burning into ashes.

"Then," LIGHT continued, "when the Tuner Monster, The Fabled Cerburrel, is discarded to the Graveyard, he can be Special Summoned back to the field! Return to me, Cerburrel!" Beside the other Fabled Monsters appeared a three-headed demonic puppy with devilish red fur, a spiked collar around its neck, and crowns on its three heads. A long chain attached to the collar was being pulled by a bat-like demon familiar.

**[The Fabled Cerburrel: LV2/1000/400] [Defense Position]**

Ivan gritted his teeth as the cinders of his former Monster dispersed into the wind behind him. LIGHT merely giggled, a pretty smile stretching across her lips. "With that, I end my turn!"

"It's my turn," EARTH said, placing his hand over his Deck. "Draw!"

**[EARTH's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 4 Cards]**

**[1 Face-down Monster Card] [Defense Position]**

**[2 Face-down Cards]**

"You were too naïve," EARTH said stoically, holding the card he drew up with its back toward Yulian. "You lowered your guard as soon as you felt in your mind that no one was capable of penetrating your defense. You overestimate your own ability. Where I'm from, we refer to such actions as delusional and arrogant. Fools who don't know their place don't deserve to stand in our presence!" EARTH inserted the card he just drew into his Duel Disk's hidden slot on the edge of his device. "I activate the Field Spell, Chorus of Sanctuary!"

Team Elemental looked around in surprise as the current field started to break apart and dissolve, replaced by a far brighter field of flowers with several pixies fluttering about in bliss. Veronika shielded her narrowed eyes from the intense light, sweat dripping down her face. "My Rising Air Current…! Just like that…!"

**[Hunter Owl's ATK/DEF: 2000/500 - 1500/900]**

**[Altitude Knight's ATK/DEF: 2300/600 - 1800/1000]**

"This Field Spell known as Chorus of Sanctuary raises the Defense Points of all Defense Position Monsters on the field by 500!" EARTH said in cold tone. "With the changes in stats, both of your Defenders of the Ice Barrier hold 2100 Defense Points each. In other words," EARTH continued, his mouth firm and serious. "In other words, if we play Monsters with less than 2100 Attack Points, we can easily break through your barrier!" Yulian was looking a bit concerned for the first time, realizing that his enemy spoke the truth.

"Your so-called ice barrier is as fragile as glass!" EARTH shouted, whipping his arm forward. "I Flip Summon Giant Soldier of Stone!" EARTH continued, his card image flipping up to reveal a warrior made entirely out of pewter complete with a sword and everything.

**[Giant Soldier of Stone: LV3/1300/2000] [Attack Position]**

"Go-" EARTH's voice trailed off in sudden shock as the field around him was burning away into flames, returning to the normal orange-red sunset of Neo Domino. "Wh-What in the…?!" EARTH jerked his head toward Team Elemental, scanning their fields until he found the source of his agony—right in front of Ivan's feet.

"_Now_ you notice?" Ivan mocked, placing an annoyed hand over his hip. "You were so busy smacking your gums that you didn't even pay attention to your opponents! In response to the activation of your Field Spell, I activated a Counter Trap known as Flamvell Counter! By Banishing a Fire-Attribute Monster from my Graveyard with 200 Defense Points, I negated the activation of Chorus of Sanctuary and then destroyed it!"

"Damn…!" EARTH grunted, realizing he made a critical error. "Now not only does the field return to its original stats, but I can't switch Giant Soldier of Stone back into Defense Position now that I've already changed its position…! I got too carried away…!"

**[Defender of the Ice Barrier's DEF: 1600]**

**[Defender of the Ice Barrier's DEF: 1600]**

"No, _you_ didn't get too carried away," Ivan grinned, wagging a finger at his enemies. "_All_ of you did. Especially that spoiled little brat over there!" Ivan pointed toward LIGHT, who raised her arm almost defensively. "What?!" LIGHT barked, her mouth flying wide open under her hood.

"After all," Ivan smirked, "it was thanks to you sending my 200 Defense Power Flamvell Firedog to the Graveyard that I was able to activate Flamvell Counter in the first place."

"Tch…!" EARTH growled, gritting his teeth hard together. "But the fact of the matter is that Giant Soldier of Stone's Attack Power is lower than Defender of the Ice Barrier's Defense, which means it can attack successfully! Since it's too late to switch Giant Soldier of Stone back now, I may as well get something out of this turn! It isn't as if every single Monster on your field is capable of fending it off…!" EARTH swung his finger toward Aria's field and the electric chimp scurrying at her feet. "I use Giant Soldier of Stone to attack Wattlemur!"

**[Giant Soldier of Stone's ATK: 1300]**

**[Wattlemur's ATK: 1100]**

"Rock Crush Sword!" The large mass of boulder stomped through the parking lot, swinging its stone sword through the concrete and the monkey at the same time. Aria screamed in pain and was sent flying a few feet from the resulting shockwave as her Monster shattered.

**[Aria's LP: 4000 - 3800]**

"Pathetic!" LIGHT laughed, a wide grin on her face. "A tiny little tap like that was enough to send the child flying across the pavement like a piece of thrown away tissue blowing in the wind!"

"Aria!" Veronika called out, worry consuming her usual stoic voice. Beside her, Ivan called over as well, concern on his face. "You okay, Ari?!"

"Hmph," Boris scoffed, a smile coming to his lips that caught the attention of the Elemental Six. "You guys are the ones underestimating us. We're soldiers who have undergone intense training. The same goes for Aria. Isn't that right, Aria?"

LIGHT's grin faded and she turned toward Aria, who was in the process of back flipping onto her feet, skidding across the pavement. "Right, Boss! And I activate Wattlemur's Monster Effect! When Wattlemur is sent to the Graveyard by any means, my opponent can't conduct their Battle Phase on their next turn!" EARTH gasped in shock as the monkey spirit appeared around him, wrapping its tail around his neck and locking him in place.

"Impossible…!" EARTH grunted, feeling a slight tingle from the monkey's electrical sparks. "You've managed to trap a Psychic Duelist like me…?!"

Witnessing all of this, DARK tilted his head back and began laughing. "You ants sure are entertaining for a bunch of insects!"

WATER smirked, placing her hand over her Deck. "Well, I've got to say that they're better than I thought. But now that it's my turn-"

"Wait!"

WATER stopped in her tracks, turning toward DARK with a frown on her face. "What the hell's your problem, DARK? Don't go interrupting me in the middle of starting my turn!"

"Just wait," DARK replied coldly, holding his hand out to silence the female. "I sense a powerful presence approaching from all directions. A presence different from the others we've dealt with."

"What's the problem?" WIND asked in an emotionless voice, titling her head a bit. "No matter how powerful they are, they cannot possibly kill us. Your concern is perplexing."

"No, I'm not concerned," DARK said, closing his eyes. "However, if I'm sensing correctly, the payment we're receiving from Alf is hardly enough to justify fighting against them right now."

DARK went silent and began focusing his energy, tapping into his power of clairvoyance to sense the immediate surroundings. From the direction of the Dome Stadium he saw Yusei and Keith running alongside an awakened Shaun and Jack. From inside the hospital he saw Aki running in front of a now healed Rua and Ruka approaching the entrance leading to the parking lot where DARK and his allies were right now. From the opposite end of the hallway he saw Harald, Dragan, and Brave of Team Ragnarok running next to a now awakened Crow and Sherry. Somewhere in between the building he saw Yusha and Erin running as well, though they were considerable slow due to their injuries. Finally, a slightly greater distance a few blocks or so away he saw Varon, Rom, Sabertooth, and Carly having now met up with Precious, Shadow, Spring, and Inzektor.

Opening his eyes from the darkness under his hood, a wide grin began to spread across DARK's face. "Very intriguing. I never would have guessed that so many powerful chimera level ants would gather here in Neo Domino City. And the three wielders of the Rune Eyes and the six Signers of the Crimson Dragon as well." Chuckling, DARK raised a finger toward Boris as he continued. "The energy I've sensed within that eye patch of yours seems to be related to the Rune Eyes, but your power in comparison to the three I sense pales in comparison. I don't predict having any trouble with you five, but the people heading our way will prove to take a considerable amount of time. After all, we weren't prepared to deal with so many powerful Duelists at once. When we agreed to take this job from Alf, we were told that our enemies would be weakened, sickly Duelists near death in the hospital, but it seems like he's unusually off game today."

"Of course help is on the way," Boris said, narrowing his brows sternly. "Did you think I, one of the commanding officers with Project A.D.'s, wouldn't alert my teammates when a new threat appears in this city related to Alf Kappler and Murdock Willard? This Duel was nothing more than a way to stall for time until they get here. Of course, by the time they do arrive we'll have you begging for mercy."

"I see," DARK smirked, clapping his hands together. "A very clever strategy indeed. So very human of you, indeed. That is the reason you humans have managed to stay in control of our planet for so long. You're tenacious, intelligent beings with the capabilities to rule over the food chain. At this point, this battle will drag on far too long. Before your help arrives, we have to finish this Duel and settle the score with you for defacing two of the Elemental Six with your shrewd trickery! And we must collect at least some payment from this or our troubles won't even be worth it!" DARK suddenly shot both of his palms into the air, giving a powerful grunt as he did so.

"What's this guy up to?" Yulian asked out loud, unusually concerned.

"Both our teams have proven to be experts at stalling for tactics," DARK continued, his palms starting to distort the air around them. "But there just isn't enough time for us to drag this out any longer. I guess I should congratulate you ants for biting us, and I'd like to make your suffering as quick as possible." An unusually large smile stretched across the man's mouth, his eyes flashing a bright blue as the entire parking lot suddenly started to light up around them.

"What in the world is going on…?!" Boris screamed, his eye throbbing painfully from the white light around him.

"Using my hands," DARK said excitedly, "I can temporarily control the flow of time! Though only for a few minutes at best, it will be enough! Furthermore, I can concentrate and focus my control to limited areas of space around us, controlling the flow of time for only a select group of people! In other words, we'll be able to continue this battle within this pocket of space for several more minutes than your friends can conceive within their flow of time! By the time they reach this parking lot, how many turns will pass?! What kind of suffering will we inflict on you?! I'm so excited I can barely control myself!" DARK raised both his arms menacingly above his head and began cackling as the light consumed Team Elemental and the Elemental Six.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Yusei, Keith, Jack, and Shaun were the first four to arrive at the parking lot. What they saw when they arrived was a massive wall of light and nothing more. Naturally, the four were shocked at what they found and immediately began running along the edges of the light to search the area.<p>

"What in the blazes is going on here?!" Jack cried, attempting to stick his hand through the light for it to come shooting out right beside his arm. "It's as if this barrier is rejecting me…! Who the devil put up such a barrier in the first place and for what purpose?!"

"I'm just as confused as you are, Jack," Yusei said, feeling his birthmark throb painfully on his arm. "You must feel the same as I do," he continued, looking down at his glowing arm. "This burning sensation feels different from the Dark Signers. It feels more like how we resonate toward one another, only on a much grander scale. Is this Urteil's doing, or…?"

At that moment, Aki came busting through the door of the hospital, running over to her two friends. "Yusei! Jack!" Aki said, panting hard. "I sensed you two were out here, but…" Aki stopped in her tracks immediately taking notice of the wall of light beside her. "What's going on here…?!"

"Yusei! Jack!"

Rua and Ruka came running out right behind Aki, mimicking her reaction at the sight before them. Jack and Yusei seemed relieved to see the two despite their current shock. "Ruka, how are you holding up?" Yusei asked, reaching over to touch her shoulder. "Are you still in pain?"

"A little," Ruka said, "but I don't think it's anything too serious. But that aside…What's going on out here?"

Crow and Sherry were the next ones to burst through the door. Naturally, despite the situation at hand, the other 5D's members were more than happy to see their friend awake and on his feet.

"Crow!" Yusei cried, running over to his friend. "You finally woke up! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah…" Crow mumbled, grasping the back of his head with his bandaged arm. "Well, I'm still seeing triple vision here but hopefully that'll go away with some aspirin later. I was out cold for a while apparently, but I kept feeling my birthmark reacting to something and that's what finally snapped me out of it. But more importantly, I guess I should ask what the hell's going on out here," Crow groaned, glancing over at the flashing light.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you," Sherry said, stepping over. "Boris, the leader of Team Elemental and one of A.D.'s top Duelists, reported a situation involving some enemies related to Alf Kappler and Murdock Willard in the vicinity. But he's nowhere to be found here." Sherry saw Keith and Shaun approaching behind Yusei and the others and addressed the two. "Pirate! Hell-Eyes! I tried to contact you two about the situation, but I guess you were still involved in your Duels. I'll find out the details on who won and who lost later, but for now we've got work to do."

"Yeah, yeah," Keith groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Like we ain't already injured as hell over here. Well, a job's a job I guess. I've been a little too selfish so I'd better make up for it and put in some work now." Behind Keith, Shaun held his head low as if he was hiding his demonic eyes. Jack noticed this but decided not to say anything about it just yet.

Just as Harald, Brave, and Dragan were turning the corner around the building where they saw Yusei and the others, the light surrounding them suddenly dispersed in a sudden rush of wind. Yusei and his friends grunted in shock, attempting to hold their ground but failing to do so. The end result was Team 5D's and their allies being blown back several feet away from the wall of light, where a cloaked figure was suddenly shot out. The figure was a grinning DARK, scraping his shoes against the torn pavement in an attempt to keep from blowing all the way into the nearby hospital building.

Laughing, DARK was noticeable dirty and bruised now compared to just minutes earlier in Yusei's time. What's more, his hood had been blown off his head to reveal his long black and white hair flowing down to his lower back and his piercing eyes. "Looks like time's now up! I managed to control the flow for five minutes, but this turned out far more intense than I expected! How intriguing!"

Yusei barely recovered from the blow to his body before he saw DARK, pulling himself up. "Who are you?! Are you an Urteil member?!"

DARK just noticed Yusei and his friends as the light began to fade away. But before he could say anything, the other members of the Elemental Six were being shot out of the light one by one. Each of them had also had their hoods blown off their heads and the majority of them were bloodied and bruised from their ongoing battle inside the light.

Yusei and friends noticed the other five and were shocked to see these people flying from the light. The members of Team Elemental were the last ones to appear, and the light began to fade away entirely. Though Team Elemental was fairly dirtied and bruised as well, they looked surprisingly in good condition. Moreover, the massive Ace dragon of Team Elemental, the Five-God Elemental Dragon, was flying in the air behind them.

"Fascinating!" DARK repeated, his eyes wide with blood lust as he reached into the air in front of him. "Truly fascinating! To think you five harbored such a power within you! To think that we would be the ones in pain instead! But the more you push us into a corner, the more we'll bear our fangs against you!"

"Damn…" Ivan panted, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I still have no idea what happened, but I guess what's done is done. We managed to beat on them pretty good, but then they went out and called these weird 'Number" Monsters…"

"And what's more," DARK continued, his smile stretching as he turned back toward Team 5D's and company. "Our guests have arrived, just as I thought! Welcome, Signers of the Crimson Dragon! It is truly an honor to have your presence here!" Still smirking, DARK crossed his arm in front of his chest in a mock bow. "You asked who we are and what our relationship with Yliaster is, so I will comply with a humble, honest answer out of respect for Team Elemental impressing me and your presence here."

Yusei and the others gritted their teeth, waiting for the excited man to continue. DARK bowed one more time, letting his long, black hair with white highlights in the front fall over his shoulder. "Pleased to personally make your acquaintance, Signers of the Crimson Dragon. My name is Anca Atahualpa. I serve not only as the leader of the Elemental Six, 'DARK', but also as the overseer of time itself as well as the Signers, Dark Signers, Earthbound Gods, and the Nazca lines."

"Wh-What did you just say…?!" Yusei stuttered, his eyes wide open, along with the others near him. "What are you talking about…?!"

"Yes, I understand your confusion," Anca said with a laugh, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "You see, the six of us are the only survivors from the People of the Stars…the dimension where the Crimson Dragon rules over as God!"

The Signers gasped in shock, followed by the Ragnarok members and A.D.'s members present, joined by Erin and Yusha who walked right into a conversation they had no clue about.

"Your shock is understandable," Anca said, his smile stretching a bit. "Despite all the people you've encountered, you seem to know next to nothing about us. Jack Atlas, you once entered our domain with Rex Godwin, though that was a long time ago now. I happened to be present at the time. I remember your face pretty well."

Jack's eyes widened even more, remembering back to the one and only time Godwin took him into a strange dimension filled with people clad in robes. "If what you say is true…I clearly remember there being more than six people! How am I supposed to believe your words?!"

"Heh," Anca grinned, placing a hand on his hip. "That was more than ten years ago in your time. Back then, our people still existed. The incident that would leave the race of our people with only six survivors would happen only mere months after that…when the masked man calling himself Z-one invaded our dimension with his men and obliterated our forces! The six of us escaped by bending time itself long enough for us to escape Z-one's presence, but in the end we were powerless to stop him."

Yusei and his friends were practically frozen with shock, their eyes wide and their mouths hung open as they listened to DARK explain himself. "Z-one…?" Yusei asked, trying to process what this man was telling him.

"That's right," Anca continued, raising a hand in front of him. "Z-one, the leader of Yliaster. I'm aware you know full well who that man was before he died at your hands, Yusei Fudo. I suppose I should thank you for that." DARK laughed a bit before going on. "Regardless, I'll cut to the point of this story. Z-one somehow stole the technology of our people…the ability to time travel developed by our very own FIRE. Not only that, but Z-one somehow mastered it beyond our own comprehension to the point where time traveling long distances and time periods became possible. Moreover, after Z-one's death, Alf Kappler of the newly created Urteil organization raided Z-one's palace, the Ark Cradle, and stole that technology for himself, advancing it even further and even weaponzing it! Fascinating, right?"

"So…" Aki started, blinking a bit, "…you're telling us you're actually enemies of Urteil? Then why are you fighting against Project A.D.'s?"

Anca let out a laugh to this comment, waving Aki off. "Hardly! We could care less now about revenge and all that human nonsense your kind treasures so much! These days, we take on odd jobs from Kappler in exchange for rare items. We're dimensional treasure hunters now, you see. We travel time periods…no, entire worlds and universes in search of the treasures that exist so that we may find some meaning in our existences. It just so happens that we ended up fighting against you guys this time around."

"In other words," Sherry said, narrowing our eyes, "you admit you're our enemies. That's all I need to know."

"Heh," Anca smirked, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again. "I suppose. We're just about to collect our prize now, so you can stand by and watch…as I put an end to this Duel." DARK grinned and extended his hand toward the current field, showing Sherry and the others the current state of the Duel at hand.

FIRE stood with his arms folded against his burley chest, scoffing in disgust at what he was hearing. He was wearing a pair of red-orange goggles over his eyes, had a small wavy patch of orange hair sticking up on his otherwise bald head, was noticeably paler than any of the others, and had a pointy goatee as well. "What a waste of time and effort, explaining all that to these pathetic insects."

"**FIRE"**

**Xerosic Lysandre**

**Former Scientist of the People of the Stars**

**Developer of time travel technology once used by Z-one**

**LP: 1300**

**Hand: **Mystical Space Typhoon, Super-Ancient Dinobeast

**Field: **[Jurrac Guaiba: LV4/1700/400] [Attack Position], Trap Jammer [Trap, set], My Body as a Shield [Quick-Play Spell, set], Jurrac Impact [Trap, set]

**Graveyard: **Fossil Dig, Jurrac Velo

LIGHT, her cute eyes and eerily blank eyes revealed, fanned her cards over her mouth and giggled. She had noticeably dirty blonde, long hair and rosy pink cheeks. "Now, now, FIRE, I think it's cute watching insects squirm at our feet a bit before we kill them."

"**LIGHT" Tica Inca**

**Former princess and only survivor of the Inca Royal Family of the People of the Stars**

**Successor to the creators of the Inca language**

**Former overseer of the Nazca Lines and the People of the Stars**

**LP: 4000**

**Hand: **Fabled Oltro, Mind Control, Fabled Dianaira

**Field: **[Illumiknight: R4/2400/2400] [Attack Position] (3 ORU - The Fabled Unicore, Fabled Ashenveil, Fabled Grimro)

**Graveyard: **The Fabled Kokkator, Fabled Gallabas, Light of Redemption, Dark World Dealings, The Fabled Cerburrel, Raigeki Bottle, Fabled Krus

EARTH narrowed his chocolate brown eyes, observing Yusei and his friends closely. _"I can see now why DARK feared their power," _he thought to himself. _"These people are leagues above Team Elemental in terms of their spiritual energy and overall combat capabilities, save maybe the leader. Though even he pales in comparison to most of the older figures present here… And to think more powerful Duelists like this are on their way." _EARTH stopped for a moment, his eyes fixating on Aki. _"This woman is a Psychic Duelist. She must be one of the five extremely powerful Psychics I've detected within this city. Her power is impressively off the charts, but I fear that there are still three others far stronger than even her." _

EARTH had average, spiky and short black hair. His face was also fairly average compared to the somewhat outlandish companions he kept with him.

EARTH's eyes scanned a bit further until he stopped at Ruka, his brows narrowing slightly. _"This young woman is also a Psychic, but her powers mystify even me. I cannot detect her power level. Furthermore…" _EARTH turned toward Yusha, off to the back of the group along with Erin. _"That boy possesses no unique abilities of his own, but I sense an enormously powerful energy around him and the presence of an undetectable being behind him… I cannot begin to fathom his existence… No… I find it impossible to believe that so many enigmas exist within this one city alone…!"_

"**EARTH" Guanca Quenti**

"**Guan" for short**

**Overseer of Psychic Duelists**

**Manipulator of rock and soil to form new structures**

**LP: **1400

**Hand: **Raging Earth, Ancient Rules, Mirror Force

**Field: **[Number 74: Master of Blades: R7/2700/2300] (2 ORU – Stone Dragon, Megarock Dragon)

**Graveyard: **Chorus of Sanctuary, Unity, Continuous Destruction Punch, Castle Gate, Big Piece Golem

**Banished: **Giant Soldier of Stone

WATER merely smirked, feeling the desire for battle fueled within her. WATER had long, ice blue hair with a brilliant shine to it as if it were made of glass. Despite her baby blue, sparking eyes, she had a tomboyish personality and wore particularly loose fitting clothes, even with her noticeable attractive figure.

"**WATER" Saywa K'antu**

**Former servant of the Inca Royal Family**

**Taken in as Tica's personal bodyguard**

**Communicator with all marine life and manipulator of tides and water**

**LP: 4000**

**Hand: **Deepsea Warrior, Friller Rabca, Salvage, Aqua Jet

**Field: **[Number 47: Nightmare Shark: R3/2000/2000] (2 ORU – Deep Diver, Torpedo Fish)

**Graveyard: **Torrential Tribute, Nightmare Penguin, Levia-Dragon – Daedalus, Moray of Greed, Big Wave Small Wave

WIND stood with a blank expression on her face, showing no interest in anyone there. Despite her emotionless dark green eyes, WIND was actually quite attractive in appearance, her smooth white skin looking like silk and her emerald green hair flowing neatly over her tattered robe.

"**WIND" Mayu Atahualpa**

**Anca's younger sister**

**Priestess in training**

**Dream seeker**

**Holds ability to read thoughts of others and travel through dreams**

**Holds ability to affect the weather depending on her mood**

**LP: 300**

**Hand:** Crane Crane, Follow Wind

**Field: **Nothing

**Graveyard: **Altitude Knight, Gust Fan, Garuda the Wind Spirit, Transforming Sphere, Raiza the Mega Monarch, Dimensional Fissure

Anca laughed once again, placing his hand over his cheek. "Enough with the chitchat, my friends. Let's put an end to this mission before the remaining Duelists arrive!"

"**DARK" Anca Atahualpa**

**Current leader of the Elemental Six**

**Former High Priest of the People of the Stars**

**The one who sealed away the Earthbound Gods**

**Overseer of the war between the Signers and Dark Signers throughout history**

**Overseer of the flow of time**

**LP: 2500**

**Hand: **Book of Life, Wightmare, Book of Life, Vampire Kingdom, King of the Skull Servants, Double Summon

**Field:**

**Graveyard: **Skull Servant, Double Summon, Vampire's Curse, Vampire Takeover, Skull Servant, Red-Moon Baby, Mischief of the Yokai

Yusei and the others turned toward Team Elemental, who were noticeably panting hard despite having the advantage.

**[Yulian's LP: 1900]**

**Hand: **Hydro Pressure Cannon

**Field: **[Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier: LV6/1600/2200] [Defense Position], [Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier: LV6/2000/1400] [Attack Position], [Medium of the Ice Barrier: LV7/2200/1600] [Attack Position], Water Hazard [Continuous Spell, face-up], Seven Tools of the Bandit [Trap, set]

**Graveyard: **Ice Mirror, Defender of the Ice Barrier x2, Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier

**[Ivan's LP: 2700]**

**Hand: **Laval Lancelord

**Field: **[Laval Dual Slasher: LV5/3100/200] [Attack Position], Blaze Accelerator [Continuous Spell], Salamandra [Equip Spell, Equipped to Laval Dual Slasher], Burgeoning Whirlflame [Trap, set]

Burgeoning Whirlflame [Trap, set]

**Graveyard: **Flamvell Counter, Laval Coatl, Laval Miller

**Banished: **Flamvell Firedog

**[Veronika's LP: 3000]**

**Hand: **0

**Field: **[Mist Valley Executor: LV5/2100/1600] [Attack Position], [Mist Valley Falcon: LV4/2000/1200] [Attack Position], [Hunter Owl: LV4/2500/900] [Attack Position], Icarus Attack [Trap, set]

Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan [Trap, set]

**Graveyard: **Rising Air Current, Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan, Mist Valley Thunderbird

**[Aria's LP: 3500]**

**Hand: **Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, Wattkey, Wattkiwi

**Field: [**Wattwoodpecker: LV3/1000/100] Wattcastle [Continuous Spell], Bottomless Trap Hole [Trap, set]

**Graveyard: **Electromagnetic Shield, Wattlemur, Electro-Whip

**[Boris' LP: 4000]**

**Hand: **0

**Field: **[Elemental Five-God Dragon: LV12/4000/4300] [Attack Position], [Elemental Mistress Doriado: LV3/1200/1400] [Attack Position], Elemental Rain [Trap, set]

**Graveyard: **Pot of Duality, Djinn Presider of Rituals, Abyss Flower, Djinn Presider of Rituals, Chaos-End Master, Doriado's Blessing, Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan

"I have to admit that I'm impressed, though," Anca said with a smirk, eyeing Boris and his godly dragon. "In a single turn, you not only managed to call forth the insanely powerful Five-God Elemental Dragon under such tight circumstances using the Monsters of your teammates, but you also managed to use its effects in combination with the Trap Card, Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan, to destroy all Spells and Traps on our fields, using the Battle Royal rules to spare your teammates. Though my teammates called out their Numbers—unique treasures we obtained from the future of this very planet—I don't think their Monsters will be enough to stop this creature. Therefore, as the acting leader of the Elemental Six, it is my duty to bury this creature. If there were any flaws in your strategy, Boris of Team Elemental, it was that you couldn't defeat all five of us in a single turn."

"Hey, DARK!" LIGHT AKA Tica called over, jumping up and down excitedly. "That cute little LIGHT-Attribute Dragon would fit my deck beautifully! Make that thing my pet for me, would you?!"

"Yes, my dear princess," DARK smirked, turning back toward Boris' field. A wide, creepy smile stretched across DARK's face, eyeing the dragon before him. "These are the kinds of people you face, people of Earth. Your dragon god, as powerful as it may be, is merely the plaything of a little girl! I will have you know the feeling of this humiliation! My turn! Draw!"

Boris gritted his teeth in disgust as DARK drew his card, his eyes widening with excitement.

**[DARK's LP: 2500]**

**[Hand: 7 Cards]**

**Field: **0 Cards

"I activate the Spell Card, Book of Life!" DARK said, inserting the card. "This card allows me to target one Zombie-Type Monster in my Graveyard and one Monster in my opponent's Graveyard. The opponent's Monster is Banished while my target is Special Summoned to the field! I Banish Djinn Presider of Rituals from Boris' Graveyard in order to Special Summon Skull Servant to the field!" The small skeleton appeared on DARK's field with a cackle.

**[Skull Servant: LV1/300/300] [Attack Position]**

"Then," DARK said, taking another card from his hand, "I activate a second copy of Book of Life and repeat the process! I Banish Abyss Flower from Boris' Graveyard in order to Special Summon a second Skull Servant from my Graveyard!"

**[Skull Servant: LV1/300/300] [Attack Position]**

"Continuing, I activate the Spell Card, Double Summon, which allows me to Normal Summon twice within the same turn! From my hand, I Normal Summon a third Skull Servant and Wightmare!"

**[Skull Servant: LV1/300/300] [Attack Position]**

**[Wightmare: LV1/300/200] [Attack Position]**

"What's the purpose in Summoning four Level One Monsters?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes. "I don't see the point in it."

"Heh," DARK grinned, turning toward Jack briefly before turning back to his Monsters. "Even weak ants have their purpose! By providing life energy to those superior, wouldn't you say their existence was beneficial?" Jack seemed displeased with the answer, but DARK paid him no mind and continued. "Now then, the time has come for me to reveal _my_ special treasures! I Overlay my two Level One Skull Servants in order to build the Overlay Network!"

Yusei and the others gasped in shock as a strange portal opened in the ground below their feet, absorbing energy. The skeletons turned into black balls of light, entering within the portal.

"Judge the world for its cruelty! Bring forth an age of dark desires and greed! Xyz Summon!" DARK clapped his two hands together, a strange chained face with a cross in front of it appearing from within the portal in front of the man. "Rank One! Number 13! Embodiment of Crime!"

**[Number 13: Embodiment of Crime: R1/500/500] [Attack Position]**

"Xyz…Summon?!" Jack cried, recalling Ushio playing one of them earlier in the tournament. "I thought these cards were still in development!"

"It's far too early for your surprise!" DARK screamed in delight, soaking in the expressions of those in the vicinity as they watched on in awe and horror. "I Overlay the Level One Skull Servant and the Level One Wightmare and build the Overlay Network!" A similar portal opened in the ground just like before. "Deliver punishment to those wicked sinful souls! Banish their souls into the pit of endless abyss! Xyz Summon! Rank One! Number 31! Embodiment of Punishment!"

A similar looking creature appeared beside its double, this one also bearing chains and a cross.

**[Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment: R1/500/500] [Attack Position]**

"Now," DARK said, licking his lips, "this is where the fun begins! Behold! Let these sinful fools be tried for their evil deeds!" DARK snapped his fingers, causing crosses to rise behind Boris and his teammates. "What?!" Boris grunted, unable to react in time before he was bound to the cross with a chain. Boris and the rest of Team Elemental were now strapped to the crosses, hanging high in the air above the hospital parking lot.

"By removing one Overlay Unit from Embodiment of Punishment," DARK continued with a wide smile, "I activates its Monster Effect!" One of the lights swirling around the creature dissipated, causing a black energy to surge through the chains connected to the five members of Elemental. "Using this effect, every Defense Position Monster on my opponent's side of the field is switched into Attack Position! However, when Embodiment of Crime and Punishment are on the field at the same time, a hidden, deadly ability is activated!"

The other members of the Elemental Six sighed, covering their heads with their arms as DARK went on explaining.

"Once per turn, I can force all my opponent's Monsters on the field to attack Punishment or Crime if they're able to! Moreover, Crime and Punishment can't be destroyed by battle as long as they have Overlay Units, and my opponents are the ones who take the Battle Damage!"

Yusei and his friends went pale at hearing this, shock plastered to their face as they tried to comprehend what the man was saying. "I-Impossible…!" Yusei said, sweat dripping down his cheek. "There's no way you can have an effect like that!"

DARK merely laughed at Yusei's comment, his eyes going wide with blood lust as he grasped the air itself before him. "This is the deadly Sinful Lock where all who enter can only escape drenched in blood! Now come, my enemies! Offer yourselves onto me! Resist futilely! And die a miserable, useless death!"

Team Elemental and the others present could only watch on in silent horror as their Monsters willingly committed suicide one by one, each smashing into the creatures before shattering one by one, the pain transmitted to each player respectfully.

**[Yulian's LP: 1900 - 0]**

**[Ivan's LP: 2700 - 100]**

**[Veronika's LP: 3000 - 0]**

**[Aria's LP: 3500 - 2900]**

"Yes!" DARK cried out in ecstasy, "Even the Elemental Five-God Dragon is no match and will perish at my hands!" Boris watched in terror through his one eye as his dragon fired upon the creatures, only to have its own energy reflected straight back at it. Its body eroded into dust, Boris screaming in pain.

**[Boris' LP: 2200 - 0]**

DARK's smile grew to unrealistic proportions as the only two conscious members—Aria and Ivan—looked down at the man with terror in their eyes from their strapped positions on the crosses in the air.

"Two left, huh?" Anca giggled, licking a splatter of blood of his lips. "Well, I haven't declared a normal attack yet this turn, now have I? In case you forgot, that was merely a Monster Effect. So I'll have Embodiment of Crime attack the Fire-User directly!" Ivan screamed in pain as the chains around him shocked him one more time, causing his eyes to roll back in his head. Aria could only whimper in fear as DARK suddenly appeared in midair right beside her.

"When did…?!" Sherry cried, seeing the man vanish in the course of one blink.

"Now, then, little girl," DARK said in a quiet, eerie voice, placing his hand over Aria's cheek. "You're the only survivor in this battle, with all your friends and even your leader out. You _could_ try to fight against me…but why even bother? Just so you know, I can activate this effect up to three more times, the total number of Overlay Units remaining. No matter who you try, you'll end up facing a similar fate. Therefore, to show some compassion for the weak ant you are, I'm going to spare you!" DARK pulled Aria from her confinement, shattering the chains around her, before tossing her down the ground where Shaun and Keith just barely managed to catch her.

"As for the other four, it's time for me to take compensation. First, I'll absorb the life energy from these four fools, leaving them with just enough energy to attempt to survive if they have the will to do so…" Anca's eyes slanted a bit, staring at each of their bloodied forms one by one. He raised his hands, draining the energy from their bodies despite futile yelling and resisting from Yusei and the others below.

"As for the Elemental Five-God Dragon… I'll be giving this card to my princess, Tica." The Synchro card appeared, DARK scooping it up into his hand. "And the rest of us will also be taking cards." Boris' Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning was taken along with Mist Valley Thunderbird, Laval Stannon, and Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. "We got our prize, however…" Anca looked down to the ground below, where he saw several Duelists glaring darkly up at him with pure hatred. The members of Team 5D's had their Duel Disks activated along with Harald, Dragan, Brave, Sherry, Yusha, and Erin. Anca scoffed before noticing Varon, Rom, Carly, Sabertooth, Spring, Precious, Shadow, and Inzektor approaching from behind the group, apparently informed of the situation by Sherry already.

"Such cute little ants," DARK grinned, joining his comrades on the ground below and handing an excited Tica her desired card. "There's no way any payment Alf gave us would be enough to equal the amount of effort that would go into crushing all you chimera ants. Therefore, the Elemental Six will now take their leave. However…" DARK's smirk faded, taking on a far more malicious grin. "A war is coming the likes of which you guys have never seen before on this planet. How many of you will be killed during this war, even I myself am not aware. However, I am positive that we will cross paths on this coming battlefield. When that time comes…"

Anca started laughing as he and his fellow brethren disappeared into the shadows surrounding them, leaving the four bloodied bodies of Boris, Veronika, Ivan, and Yulian hanging with pools of blood dripping on the pavement below. As the crosses faded, Rom, Varon, Jack, and Keith managed to catch the four before they hit the ground and suffered further injuries or even death.

Yusei and the other members of Team 5D's, on the other hand, were practically frozen with shock as they stared into the empty space where DARK stood mere moments ago.

"What in the world…is Urteil trying to do…?" Yusei muttered, lowering his head to the mentally scarred Aria shivering on her knees. "How can something so messed up happen in this city again…?!"

As the group tried to comprehend everything that happened, a small spidier-like robot scurried up a nearby telephone pole. On the top of the spider's head was a small red camera recording the events and sending the data to Alf Kappler's computer in his dark room within Germany. As the man watched Team 5D's, a soft smirk came to his lips. Kappler then turned toward a second computer screen on the other side of the room showing Yukio and Stephanie in the living room of her house not long after the RWF second day just finished airing on TV.

"The time for me to take action has finally come," he said softly, reaching his hand down and tapping the various scattered chess pieces on the chess board. "At last, it's time to move into the third stage of Urteil's plan…starting with one man in particular."

Kappler grinned, tapping Yukio on the screen with one of his black knights.

* * *

><p>ooooOOOOoooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The mysteries continue to build as shocking reveals and brutality leave Yusei and friends in turmoil. Meanwhile, Kappler has his sights set on Yukio, who has been relatively inactive for the past day. What does Kappler have in store for Yukio? <strong>

**Next time, the "Night Raid" story arc begins in full as the second night of the RWF brings game changing events! Thank you to all readers who have stuck with me for the past few years! The time to enter the second half of the story has arrived!**

**To be continued in Chapter 61: "A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing"**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I will be taking the next couple of months or so off from releasing in order to fully plan out the "Night Raid" story arc beginning next chapter. I will return with another super long opening chapter roughly in February. Thanks for the support! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing: GoldenUmi<strong>

**Duel Writing: GoldenUmi/ZeroSaber39 (Yusei VS Keith), GoldenUmi (Team Elemental VS Elemental Six)**

**Characterization: GoldenUmi, Halo, Zerosaber39, 5D's Anime**

* * *

><p><strong>Key Cards:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Speed World (Created by GoldenUmi)<strong>

**Field Spell**

**If a Spell Card other than a "Speed Spell" Card is activated, its controller takes 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (up to 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of that Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken. You can remove any number of your own Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:**

• **1: Recover 500 Life Points.**

• **2: Recover 1000 Life Points.**

• **3: Special Summon one Level Four or lower Monster from your hand.**

• **4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Speed Spell" Spell Card in your hand.**

• **5: Draw 1 card.**

• **6: Add a Monster Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **7: Draw 2 cards.**

• **8: Add a Magic or Trap Card from your Graveyard back into your hand.**

• **9: Add one card from your deck into your hand.**

• **10: Select and destroy 1 card on the field.**

• **11: Activate a Trap Card from your hand.**

• **12 or more: Special Summon one Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. This effect can only be used once during a turn.**

**Pirate Straw Hat (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 12**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**4000/3500**

**1 "Pirate" Tuner + 2 or more "Pirate" non-Tuners**

**Activate any of the following effects when:**

**(1) If you control a face-up "Pirate Swordsman" on the field while you control this face-up monster, this monster cannot be destroyed by Spell or Trap effects that target.**

**(2) If you control a face-up "Pirate Cook" while you control this face-up monster, this card cannot be destroyed by Monster Card effects that target.**

**(3) If you control a "Pirate" monster while you control this face-up monster, monsters on your opponent's field can only target this monster for an attack.**

**(4) When a "Pirate" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, this card gains 1000 ATK until the turn player's End Phase.**

**Pirate Swordsman (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 10**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**3500/3200**

**1 "Pirate" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card gains 200 ATK for each "Pirate" monster in your Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Pirate" monster you control instead.**

**Dimension Voyage**

**Trap**

**Special Summon as many of your Synchro Monsters that are banished as possible. Effect Monsters Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, and their effects are negated. During the End Phase, banish all monsters Special Summoned by this effect.**

**Speed Spell – Gap Storm**

**Speed Spell**

**This card can be activated when the difference between your Speed Counters and those of your opponent is 7 or more. Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.**

**Impenetrable Attack**

**Trap**

**During the Battle Phase, activate 1 of these effects.**

● **Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects during this Battle Phase.**

● **You take no battle damage during this Battle Phase.**

**Speed Spell – Accelerator Draw**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 12 Speed Counters, and your opponent has 5 or less Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards from your Deck.**

**Return Synchron (Created by Hero Entertainment & GoldenUmi)**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Effect**

**400/800**

**Once per turn during your Main Phase: Select 1 face-up monster on the field and 1 Monster Card in either player's Graveyard: Change the Battle Position of the first target, then return the second target from the Graveyard to the respective owner's hand. When this card you control is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, target 1 Spell/Trap card from either player's Graveyard; add the targeted card to your hand.**

**Pirate Musician (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1300/1500**

**You can discard 1 card from your hand to Special Summon this card. When this monster you control leaves the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Pirate Musician Skeleton" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.**

**Swift Scarecrow**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Machine/Effect**

**0/0**

**When your opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can discard this card; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase (this is a Quick Effect).**

**Speed Spell – Double Summon**

**Speed Spell**

**Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.**

**Swordsman from a Distant Land**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Warrior/Effect**

**250/250**

**If this card attacked an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Destroy that monster during the 5th End Phase after the attack.**

**Pirate Cook (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 8**

**Warrior/Effect**

**3000/2800**

**This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you control 2 or more "Pirate" monsters. This card gains ATK equal to the total Level of face-up monsters you control excluding this card x100. When this card inflicts damage to your opponent, inflict 100 points of damage for each face-up monster they control.**

**Pirate Musician Skeleton (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Zombie/Effect**

**2500/2500**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned. This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard using the effect of "Pirate Musician". When this card is Special Summoned, you can add 1 Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand.**

**Sonic Chick**

**EARTH**

**Level 1**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**300/300**

**Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK.**

**Pirate Doctor (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Beast/Tuner**

**500/500**

**When a "Pirate" monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while this card is in your hand, you can target the destroyed monster in your Graveyard, then Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position and raise its ATK by 500. Then, Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Defense Position. You can only Special Summon this card if the targeted monster is successfully Special Summoned and resolved.**

**Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**

**Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

**Stardust Phantom**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**0/0**

**When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard, you can select 1 "Stardust Dragon" in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. You can banish this card in the Graveyard to select 1 face-up Dragon-Type Synchro Monster you control. Once per turn, that Synchro Monster cannot be destroyed by battle, but each time this effect is applied, it loses 800 ATK and DEF at the end of the Damage Step.**

**Stardust Dragon**

**WIND**

**Level 8**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**2500/2000**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.**

**Effect Veiler**

**LIGHT**

**Level 1**

**Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect**

**0/0**

**During your opponent's Main Phase: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; negate that opponent's face-up monster's effects until the end of this turn (this is a Quick Effect).**

**Formula Synchron**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Synchro/Tuner/Effect**

**1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner monster**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can draw 1 card. During your opponent's Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon using this card you control (this is a Quick Effect).**

**Shooting Star Dragon**

**WIND**

**Level 10**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**3300/2500**

**1 Tuner Synchro Monster + "Stardust Dragon"**

**Once per turn: You can excavate the top 5 cards of your Deck, shuffle them back in, also this card's maximum number of attacks per Battle Phase this turn equals the number of Tuner monsters excavated. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can negate the effect, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; banish this card, and if you do, negate that attack. During the next End Phase: Special Summon this card banished by this effect.**

**Speed Spell – Silver Contrails**

**Speed Spell**

**This card can only be activated by removing 1 Speed Counters. Increase the ATK of 1 face-up monster you control by 1000 points until the End Phase of this turn.**

**Second Gear (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Trap**

**Activate only when the ATK of a monster your opponent controls changes while you control a "Pirate Straw Hat" face-up on the field. Increase the ATK of one "Pirate Straw Hat" you control by the difference between the opponent's monster's original ATK and its new value.**

**King of the Snipers (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Trap**

**Activate only if there is a "Pirate Sharpshooter" in your Graveyard. Banish 1 "Pirate Sharpshooter" from your Graveyard and discard a LV 6 or higher monster from your hand, then increase the ATK of 1 monster you control by 100 points x the LV of the discarded monster. You can banish this card in your Graveyard, then pay 1000 Life Points: Destroy 1 card on the field.**

**Barrel Dragon**

**DARK**

**Level 7**

**Machine/Effect**

**2600/2200**

**Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; toss a coin 3 times and destroy it if at least 2 of the results are Heads.**

**Synchro Strike**

**Trap**

**Target Synchro Summoned monster gains 500 ATK for each Synchro Material Monster used to Summon it, until the End Phase.**

**Big Eater**

**WIND**

**Level 2**

**Fiend/Tuner**

**800/0**

**You can send up to 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card.**

**Road Synchron**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Machine/Tuner/Effect**

**1600/800**

**When using this card as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a monster other than "Road Warrior", reduce this card's Level by 2. If this card attacks, at the end of the Damage Step: Increase its Level by 1 until the end of this turn.**

**Nitro Synchron**

**FIRE**

**Level 2**

**Machine/Tuner/Effect**

**300/100**

**If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a "Nitro" Synchro Monster: Draw 1 card.**

**Descending Lost Star**

**Trap**

**Target 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but its effects are negated, its Level is reduced by 1, its DEF becomes 0, also its battle position cannot be changed.**

**Quickdraw Synchron**

**WIND**

**Level 5**

**Machine/Tuner/Effect**

**700/1400**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard. For a Synchro Summon, you can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a monster that lists a "Synchron" monster as a Tuner.**

**Third Gear (Created by GoldenUmi)**

**Trap**

**Activate only while you control a "Pirate Straw Hat" when you take more than 2000 points of damage from battle involving a "Pirate" monster you control. Double the ATK of 1 "Pirate Straw Hat" you control until the turn's End Phase, then increase your Life Points by the same amount of points gained. If this activated effect resolves, during the End Phase of the next turn, the ATK of "Straw Hat Pirate" becomes 0 until the following End Phase.**

**Fiendish Chain**

**Trap**

**Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; its effects are negated, also it cannot attack. When it is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Defender of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 3**

**Aqua/Tuner**

**200/1600**

**While you control another face-up "Ice Barrier" monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack if their ATK is greater than or equal to this card's DEF.**

**Medium of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 7  
>SpellcasterEffect**

**2200/1600**

**If your opponent controls 4 or more cards than you do, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Your opponent can only activate 1 Spell/Trap Card each turn.**

**Fossil Dig**

**Spell**

**Add 1 Level 6 or lower Dinosaur-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.**

**Jurrac Velo**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Dinosaur/Effect**

**1700/1000**

**When this face-up Attack Position card attacks or is attacked, and it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Jurrac" monster with 1700 or less ATK from your Deck.**

**Jurrac Guaiba**

**FIRE**

**Level 4**

**Dinosaur/Effect**

**1700/400**

**If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Jurrac" monster with 1700 or less ATK from your Deck, but it cannot declare an attack this turn.**

**Wattlemur**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Thunder/Effect**

**800/200**

**If this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect): Your opponent cannot conduct their Battle Phase during their next turn.**

**Fabled Gallabas**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1500/800**

**You can discard 1 card to the Graveyard to select and destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with DEF less than or equal to this card's ATK.**

**Raigeki Bottle**

**Continuous Trap**

**Each time a monster you control declares an attack, place 1 Thunder Counter on this card. You can send this card with 4 or more Thunder Counters to the Graveyard; destroy all monsters your opponent controls.**

**The Fabled Cerburrel**

**LIGHT**

**Level 2**

**Beast/Tuner**

**1000/400**

**If this card is discarded to the Graveyard: Special Summon it.**

**Chorus of Sanctuary**

**Field Spell**

**Increase the DEF of all Defense Position monsters by 500 points.**

**Giant Soldier of Stone**

**EARTH**

**Rock**

**Level 3**

**1300/2000**

**Flamvell Counter**

**Counter Trap**

**When a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Banish 1 FIRE monster with 200 DEF from your Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

**Number 10: Illumiknight**

**LIGHT**

**Rank 4**

**Warrior/Xyz/Effect**

**2400/2400**

**3 Level 4 monsters**

**Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, draw 1 card.**

**Number 74: Master of Blades**

**EARTH**

**Rank 7**

**Psychic/Xyz/Effect**

**2700/2300**

**2 Level 7 monsters**

**During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets this face-up card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card, then you can destroy 1 card on the field.**

**Number 47: Nightmare Shark**

**WATER**

**Rank 3**

**Sea Serpant/Xyz/Effect**

**2000/2000**

**2 Level 3 monsters**

**When this card is Special Summoned: You can attach 1 Level 3 WATER monster from your hand or your side of the field to this card as an Xyz Material. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 WATER monster you control; this turn, that monster can attack your opponent directly, also other monsters cannot attack.**

**Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 6**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**1600/2200**

**When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned, it is changed to Defense Position. Face-up "Ice Barrier" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by Spell or Trap Card effects.**

**Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier**

**WATER**

**Level 6**

**Beast/Synchro/Effect**

**2000/1400**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WATER monsters**

**Once per turn, you can return any number of face-up cards you control to the owner's hand. For each card returned to the owner's hand by this effect, this card gains 500 ATK until the End Phase.**

**Laval Dual Slasher**

**FIRE**

**Level 5**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2400/200**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner FIRE monsters**

**This card gains effects based on the number of "Laval" monsters in your Graveyard:**

● **2+: Once per turn, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster, it can attack once again in a row.**

● **3+: If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**Mist Valley Executor**

**WIND**

**Level 5**

**Thunder/Effect**

**2100/1600**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, return all face-up Spell and Trap Cards on the field to their owners' hands.**

**Mist Valley Falcon**

**WIND**

**Level 4**

**Winged Beast/Effect**

**2000/1200**

**This card cannot declare an attack unless you return 1 card you control to the hand.**

**Elemental Mistress Doriado**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect**

**1200/1400**

**This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Doriado's Blessing". The Attribute of this card is also treated as WIND, WATER, FIRE, and EARTH while it is face-up on the field.**

**Wattwoodpekcer**

**LIGHT**

**Level 3**

**Thunder/Effect**

**1000/100**

**This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. Any monster that battles with this card cannot change its battle position.**

**Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan**

**Trap**

**When there are face-up WIND, WATER, FIRE and EARTH monster(s) on the field: Apply 1 of these effects.**

● **Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.**

● **Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls.**

● **Discard 2 random cards from your opponent's hand.**

● **Draw 2 cards.**

**Elemental Five-God Dragon (Created by GolenUmi)**

**LIGHT**

**Level 12**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**4000/4300**

**1 LIGHT Tuner + 4 non-Tuner Monsters of different Attributes (other than LIGHT)**

**When you Synchro Summon this card, you can Banish cards from your Graveyard to lower the level of a Monster used as Synchro Material for this Monster by the amount you discarded. You must pay 300 Life Points for each card Banished as a Cost for this effect. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spell and Trap Cards. You can Tribute a Monster on your side of the field to activate one of the following effects based on its Attribute:**

**LIGHT: Increase The ATK and DEF of this card by 1000 points until the End Phase.**

**DARK: Decrease the ATK and DEF of one Monster on your opponent's side of the field by 1000 until the End Phase.**

**FIRE: Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.**

**WIND: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on your opponent's side of the field.**

**WATER: Destroy all the Monsters on your opponent's side of the field.**

**EARTH: Banish up to five cards from your opponent's Graveyard.**

**Book of Life**

**Spell**

**Target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard and 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard; Special Summon the first target, also banish the second target.**

**Skull Servant**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Zombie**

**300/200**

**Wightmare**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Zombie/Effect**

**300/200**

**While it is in the Graveyard, this card's name is treated as "Skull Servant". You can discard this card to activate 1 of the following effects: ● Select 1 of your removed from play "Skull Servant" or "Wightmare", and return it to your Graveyard. ● Select 1 of your removed from play "The Lady in Wight" or "King of the Skull Servants", and Special Summon it.**

**Number 13: Embodiment of Crime**

**DARK**

**Rank 1**

**Fiend/Xyz/Effect**

**500/500**

**2 Level 1 monsters**

**Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; change all monsters your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position, also all monsters your opponent currently controls must attack this card this turn, if able. While you control "Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment", this card gains these effects.**

● **This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects while it has Xyz Material.**

● **Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from attacks on this card.**

**Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment**

**DARK**

**Rank 1**

**Fiend/Xyz/Effect**

**500/500**

**2 Level 1 monsters**

**Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; change all monsters your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position, also all monsters your opponent currently controls must attack this card this turn, if able. While you control "Number 13: Embodiment of Crime", this card gains these effects.**

● **This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects while it has Xyz Material.**

● **Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from attacks on this card.**

* * *

><p><strong>As said in the actual credits, I'll be on break for a couple months to try and work out the next arc the way I want it. I should also bring up the fact that I'm in the process of working on an entirely original, unrelated story with ZeroSaber (ZeroSaber39 here on Fanfic) that is turning out great so far. Though there aren't any set goals for the first chapter release, I'm hoping either summer next year or in the fall if we need to. We have plenty of details worked out but we still have a ways to go. If I can manage to get him to help me a bit with Beyond this month despite our work schedules I plan to spend a while working out the story. But I'll withhold the actual title and all details concerning the story since everything is still in the planning stages.<strong>

**I plan to go back to fix some errors in the dueling and other areas within the first 60 chapters at my own pace. If there's anything important I'll mention it, otherwise I won't. I also plan to add the chapters I sort of skipped in releasing her on this forum little by little as well at my own pace.**

**Lastly, I'll wish everyone a happy holidays and happy new year since I have no plans to release anything around the holiday.**

**Also, just an interesting note... I released the first chapter of Beyond the Future on 11/29/11, and the story was in development for a year before that back when 5D's first ended or even before that. So it's been just a little over two years now and the story is finally close to entering into its second and likely far superior stage. It's amazing how time flies, huh?**


	61. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

After an extended hiatus, Beyond returns with the beginning of the "Night Raid" Arc and an extended first chapter of the arc!

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future<strong>

**Chapter 61: "A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" **

* * *

><p>The once lively Neo Domino City usually stirring with movement now seemingly stood at a standstill, as if it were a ghost town straight out of the movies. The dark red sun was barely visible behind the massive buildings erected throughout the city, its golden light spreading over the desolate streets and rubble laid about as if desperately trying to bring some sense of peace back to its inhabitants. The reason behind the eerie silence now plaguing the once bustling streets was the chaos that consumed Neo Domino but a mere two hours earlier. Between Varon's massive onslaught in the city's back streets the night before and Urteil's scheme in the poorer section of Domino earlier that day, Neo Domino had become a shell of its former beauty, now tattered with fallen rubble, cracked streets, gaps in sidewalks and along the road, and chunks of buildings blown straight off from the resulting battles between Project A.D.'s and Urteil. Though Urteil's grunts put up a decent fight, Varon, Rom, and Sabertooth had finally put the underlings to rest and placed them into custody where they would no longer cause disturbances.<p>

In order to keep civilians out of harm's way, Yeager issued an emergency broadcast and advised civilians to stay out of the roads so Kaiba Corp could make a speedy effort to clean up some of the main intersections. Yeager insisted that the citizens should be able to come to the Dome Stadium in the morning for the coming Semi-Finals of the Riding World Future tournament, and assured them that he was doing everything in his power to ensure that the streets would be safe once again from the thugs that caused commotion earlier in the day. Yeager intentionally kept his comments vague, referring to Urteil as a group of rag-tag thugs in order to silence suspicion on the matter.

**-Neo Domino Hospital-**

The members of Team 5D's stood somberly in one of the hospital rooms, hanging their heads as their own thoughts consumed them in various corners. Ruka was resting quietly in one of the beds, fresh bandages applied to her injured head and arms. Though she was feeling the fatigue from her earlier Duel, she found herself lying wide awake staring up at the ceiling. Ruka's silky, green hair fell over the side of her face as she consciously counted the lights on the ceiling while reflecting on her thoughts, the silence eating away at her and the heavy breathing of her friends mixed with the monotonous beeping of machines filling her ears. But as uncomfortable as Ruka found the silence to be, she knew her friends were trying to make sense of the day's events just as she had been for a while now.

The second day of the RWF had officially come to a close just two hours earlier with Team 5D's triumphing over Team New Generation thanks to Jack and Yusei turning things around last minute. Now that they had advanced to the Semi-Finals, Team 5D's thought they could catch a sigh of relief, but shortly after they ran into the mysterious Elemental Six who had been attacking Duelists, draining them of life energy, and stealing their cards from them.

Yusei gave Ruka a quick glance from the side of his eyes before fixating his site on the wall ahead of him. Clenching his fist tightly against his thigh, he thought back to what the Elemental Six told them earlier:

oooOOOOooo

"_That was more than ten years ago in your time,"_ Anca said earlier. _"Back then, our people still existed. The incident that would leave the race of our people with only six survivors would happen only mere months after that…when the masked man calling himself Z-one invaded our dimension with his men and obliterated our forces! The six of us escaped by bending time itself long enough for us to escape Z-one's presence, but in the end we were powerless to stop him."_

DARK's smirk faded, taking on a far more malicious grin. _"A war is coming the likes of which you guys have never seen before on this planet. How many of you will be killed during this war, even I myself am not aware. However, I am positive that we will cross paths on this coming battlefield. When that time comes…"_

_ooooOOOOoooo_

Yusei found himself grinding his teeth together in frustration as he was pulled out of his memories upon several voices and footsteps approaching the room. The other 5D's members followed Yusei's eyes toward the door as it swung open, and a couple of doctors with some nurses dressed in white entered, wheeling two hospital beds in. Aki recognized the two patients as the man who dueled Ruka and Jack, Shaun Daoshin or "Hell-Eyes" and the youngest member of Team Elemental, Aria, who was the only conscious member of her group left untouched by the Elemental Six. Aria raised her head enough to scan the 5D's members timidly before laying it back down into her pillow.

"The room next door is filled with four other people," one of the doctors with long grey hair said, waving a clipboard up and down as he spoke. "We'll have to put these two in here with Miss Heartlily, all right?" Yusei and the others nodded, stepping away from Ruka's bed to allow the nurses to position the other two beds beside hers.

"Sir," Aki spoke up, catching the doctor's attention from the doorway. "I'm also a doctor. Out of curiosity's sake, I was wondering if you could tell me the condition of the four patients in the other room. Their conditions seemed…unusual to me." The doctor turned to his colleague-a brown-haired young man—who gave a shrug back. "Well, I suppose there's no harm in doing so at this point," the grey-haired doctor said, a hint of exhaustion in his voice. "We've had non-stop incidents all day long with very bizarre symptoms of physical damage without explanation. But the four in the other room, as well as quite a few within the past few hours, have had symptoms drastically different. The patients are still alive, but their heartbeats and blood pressure are at levels far lower than what we consider healthy. Their breathing is shallow and they're showing signs of heart failure, but the symptoms don't match up with normal stroke patterns. We're truly at a loss here."

"You're all quite lucky we managed to transfer some of our patients over to the hospital in the next city over," the second doctor with brown hair continued, his lips tightened into a frown. "This includes Duelists from the tournament who lost such as Team Rampage, Team Unicorn, Team Pride, and others. Because of that, we had these two rooms to treat all of you."

"What about Team Ragnarok?" Jack asked sharply, glaring into the two doctors. "Yes, about them," the first grey-haired doctor replied, tapping his clipboard against his arm. "Three of their members suffered similar symptoms as the four in the other room, but their health is improving at an alarming rate compared to the others. The two who fell in the tournament have already fully recovered from their injuries and are expected to be able to participate in the Semi-Finals tomorrow with no problems."

"Good to hear," Crow said, breathing heavily as he ran his hand through his orange spiky hair. Seeing Crow's response, Yusei couldn't help but shoot his friend a concerning glance. "You're just barely recovering yourself, you know, Crow," the scientist said stoically. "Don't go making us worry like that." Crow hesitated for a moment, staring at his friends around him who met his eyes. Giving in, he forced a laugh and shrugged. "Well, what's done is done. Now we have to help these guys recover." Crow motioned toward Ruka, who flashed a half-smile from her bed. Rua, who had pretty much recovered from his more shallow wounds thanks to Aki's emergency treatment, sank into one of the visitor chairs with a heavy sigh.

"Well, we have other patients to check on," the grey-haired doctor said with a tired smile, motioning his colleague toward the door. "If there's anything you need, feel free to press the button located at your bedsides and our nurses will assist you. Otherwise, we'll return to check on you first thing in the morning." With one last respectful bow, the two doctors left the room with the nurses following right behind.

Once the doctors were gone, Yusei turned toward his friends with a far sterner frown on his face. "So we know that Harald and Brave are already fully recovered and the rest of Team Ragnarok are showing positive signs of recovery. There's no mistake about it."

"The Rune Eyes," Jack nodded, turning to Crow, who mimicked the gesture. "Those eyes of theirs give them a spiritual energy far greater than ordinary people, even us Signers," the King went on, turning toward Aria, who had been listening from her bed across the room. "Your leader-that man with the eye patch who controls your group-also has a Rune Eye. It's an incomplete Rune Eye, but from what we've seen, it seems to emit an energy very similar. It may take him a bit longer, but I'm positive he'll make a full recovery. So don't go sulking like that in front of the great Jack Atlas!"

Aria's eyes widened a bit as she stared back at the man timidly. "Knock it off, Jack," Aki scolded, raising a hand to silence the King, who merely scoffed in return. After silently patronizing her friend, Aki turned toward Aria and offered a warm smile. "You're Aria-_chan_, aren't you?" the doctor asked in a friendly voice, earning a shy nod in reply from the pre-teen. "It's worth mentioning that two of the members of Team Ragnarok don't have Rune Eyes, but seem to also be recovering just by being very close with those who have them. It's very possible that your other friends will also recover quicker by being with their leader, so try and cheer up, okay?"

"Mmm…" Aria mumbled, resting her head back down but perching it up just enough to flash Aki a smile of her own. "I don't really get it at all, but you said you're a doctor, so I'll trust you."

"That-a-girl," Aki laughed, placing her hand on her hip. "Now try to get some sleep. I'm sure Ruka-_chan_ here will keep you company after we leave." Ruka forced a nod and a smile, even though she didn't know the girl and usually found it difficult to converse with new people. But after thinking for a moment, she figured it'd be alright.

Soft, raspy laughter interrupted the group, coming from Shaun's bed a short distance away from Aria's closest to the wall. The 5D's members followed the laughter over to the usually sinister Hell-Eyes, who now had a slightly relaxed expression on his face. His demonic red eyes flashed as his head bopped up and down from his laughter, and he found himself turning away from them subconsciously as their gazes met his. "Man, you guys sure are a bunch of softies, ya know that? But…" Shaun trailed off briefly before continuing in a noticeably gentler tone compared to his usual. "But that's not such a bad thing, now is it? Seeing you guys and dueling against your team today made me realize a lot of things about myself I never noticed before. Up until now, I guess I've been consumed by hatred and took it all out on Duelists I played against. Instead of facing my own fears and my own emotional problems, I just kept lashing out with no end in sight. Losing today finally forced me to stop and reflect on myself for the first time in years."

Keith stood outside the room, leaning quietly against the wall out of sight as he heard his teammate spill his guts out for the first time since he'd known him.

Jack glared at the man he was just fighting hours ago, replying to his ramble with a scoff. "What's with the sob story all of a sudden, Hell-Eyes? It doesn't fit your character at all." To this, Shaun merely forced a grin. "I could say the same to you, Jack Atlas," he grunted, scrunching his nose up a bit from the throbbing pain in his head. "Going out of your way to carry a bastard who hurt one of your friends when you could've just left him seems a bit out of character for you." Jack fell silent for a moment, thinking back to what Keith told him before:

ooooOOOOOoooo

"_This man, Shaun Daoshin, took on the name 'Hell-Eyes' as a way to humor his own condition while swallowing the pain he suffered every day due to his appearance! He is the result of the 'science' Urteil forced onto the world, and that was over 25 years ago! If they managed to create the monstrosity you see here that long ago, think about what they are capable of today!"_

"_Normally, Shaun's just a moody bastard with incredible intelligence. The only noticeable difference about him is his unusual maroon-colored eyes that glow a vibrant crimson in the darkness such as when night falls. However, under rare circumstances where he's pushed to a certain degree of stress and pain, he loses control over the demon that's been implanted inside of him. He's a mere failure of Urteil's experiment, cast away like a piece of garbage. The reason he hides his face with those sunglasses is to keep the people closest to him from knowing the truth. Now that the rest of our team has found out, I'm not even sure what his reaction will be…"_

_ooooooOOOOoooo_

Jack heaved a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, meeting the man in his still-glowing crimson eyes. "I heard about your story from Keith," the King said, his tone softening slightly. "It may be wrong of me to say this, but I can't help but noticing those eyes of yours are still lit up like a police car. You're not about to go berserk again, are you?" Shaun started a reply, but his voice trailed off as if he wasn't sure how to respond.

"Don't worry, Jack Atlas," came Keith's voice from the doorway, catching the attention of everyone else in the room. Keith stepped in, no longer wearing his sunglasses since they were broken during his Duel with Yusei. "Sometimes it takes a while for his eyes to return to normal after he gets like that, but he should be fine now since he's calm. There's nothing for you guys to worry about. If he gets riled up again, I'll give him another Right hook to the ribs." Keith let out a jolly laugh from his gut, earning uncomfortable laughs from the others in the room aside from Shaun, of course, who merely scrunched up his nose in annoyance.

"You're always the merciless bastard, Keith," Shaun grumbled, turning his head back up to Jack. "But I don't think you need to worry about me anymore, Jack. For the first time in many years, I feel like I've come to terms with a lot of things…" Shaun found himself instinctively reaching for his sunglasses, once again reminded that they were no longer there. "Guess I better get a new pair of shades before I do anything else, huh?"

"You don't need to bother hiding your eyes anymore behind sunglasses," Jack shot at the older man sternly, pointing his finger sharply. "We're already aware of what's going on with you, after all. Keith already told me the gist of it."

Shaun heaved a heavy sigh, his eyes scanning the 5D's members across the room who were staring intently at him and Keith, as if waiting to get clued in on what they were talking about. "Well, guess I've got no choice since this bastard here went and spilled the beans, like usual," Shaun grumbled, motioning toward Keith, who had made his way over to the bed of his companion. "Well, there's a story behind these eyes of mine and those sunglasses. I'll make it short, but I'll give you guys the basic rundown." Sitting up in his bed, Shaun met the eyes of everyone in the room briefly before fixating his gaze on his lap. Shaun opened his mouth to speak, and a surprisingly soft tone escaped his lips.

"I was once part of a group of rebellions who opposed the American government back in the states. Because of the recent economic crisis and insane taxes, we were trying to send a message to the White House by stirring up trouble to make a name for ourselves. We'd steal random things from the rich and give to the poor. Sort of like a piss-poor attempt at a group of Robin Hoods, if that makes sense. However…" Shaun's eyes darkened along with his tone as he continued, digging his fingers into his hospital gown. "A few years had passed and we'd made a name for ourselves as a group of notorious bandits labeled as terrorists. One day, I was assaulted and abducted from my home along with several others from my group and other gangs throughout America. Our entire group was hand selected by Alf Kappler and Murdock Willard for their disgusting experiments. The two men were attempting to forcefully possess human beings with the souls of demons, but the experiment was a massive failure. Out of the many prisoners, I was the only one who survived. Kappler said something about me being the only one compatible with the demon, but the evil soul had only possessed half of my spirit. The two men let me go and I never saw them again."

"After that incident years ago, however, I never could work up the nerve to return to my house. I lived a life of petty crime, drugs, alcohol, sex, and aimless wandering, living as a homeless bum. All the while, I hid my eyes behind those sunglasses in order to hide the ugly demon that flashes in these eyes of mine. I eventually took up underground dueling and earned a living there through sickening duels where the Duelists took real damage. The nickname 'Hell-Eyes' I gave myself wasn't specifically for the A.D.'s organization. It's a name I've used for a long time now to constantly remind myself of what I am and of my desire for revenge against Kappler and Murdock."

Ruka couldn't help but raise her hand over her open mouth, overcome with a sense of sadness that she couldn't begin to describe in words. _"To think the person I fought tooth-and-nail against just hours earlier had such a story to him…!" _she thought, her own words echoing in the back of her mind like a pounding hammer.

"Guess I'll take it from there," Keith interjected with a raise of his hand. "Around the same time, after overcoming the dark times of my own life, I changed my last name and started a new life for myself. I eventually came across Hayato and joined Project Advanced Duelists in an attempt to atone for sins in the past. Not long after, I was on a mission back home in the states to recruit potential Duelists for our organization. When I stumbled upon Hell-Eyes, the two of us had a bit of a confrontation back then and though he nearly beat me, my newly made Pirate Deck reigned supreme." Keith took a moment to flash Shaun an arrogant smirk, to which he waved off.

"Well," Keith continued after a good chuckle, "he didn't take so kindly to losing and we ended up in a fist fight over the event. I guess we gained some respect for each other through trading blows, 'cuz we ended up havin' a few beers that night and swapping sob stories. I guess I had some compassion for the bastard, 'cuz I ended up scouting him to join Project A.D.'s since he proved himself to be a skilled Duelist. He refused at first, but I eventually convinced him and here we are. He was pretty shy around the young brats in the group so he always wore those shades of his. I hadn't worn mine in a while, but seeing him like that and all, I just couldn't help myself."

Shaun managed a laugh, though he seemed to be blushing subtly due to the mention of his embarrassing secrets. "Well," Shaun started, lowering his eyes, "things took off from there and as the organization grew larger, the two of us ended up forming Team New Generation when we heard about this tournament."

Rua eyed Keith quietly, thinking back to his Duel with the man a few hours earlier. Rua had ultimately come to the conclusion that despite his trash talk, Keith wasn't such a bad guy deep down.

"Now it's up to you guys to advance in this tournament so you can take on Urteil," Shaun continued, his eyes narrowing and his usual stone cold tone returning. "I originally decided to take up Keith's offer to join A.D.'s because I heard they had been tracking Murdock, who was associated with Kappler as well. The experiments performed on me were part of some grand goal they've been trying to accomplish for decades now. The experiments conducted on me were most certainly linked with the Rune Eyes experiment performed on Boris from Team Elemental. That I'm sure of." Aria perked her head up a bit, having been listening to the entire conversation from her bed. Her petite eyes darkened a bit as she thought of her boss and his grotesque eye injury.

"We still don't know what Urteil's trying to accomplish, but I think their endgame is on a much darker level than any of us are aware of. And far more dangerous. No matter what happens, Urteil must be stopped or the world as we know it will drastically change! I'm absolutely sure of that!"

The room fell into complete silence for about a minute or so, everyone present soaking in Shaun's words as if trying to wrap their minds around the threat at hand. The one to finally break the silence was Jack, who suddenly folded his arms tightly against his chest. "Alright, I've decided," he boomed in the small room, all eyes focusing on the King. "I was on the fence about what I thought of you guys, but I've come to the conclusion that you're not so bad after all." This sudden declaration caught the two men off guard a bit, but Jack's friends looked far from surprised.

"Though it's true you both talked a bunch of bullshit and even got Ruka hurt, I realize now you did all of that in order to test our resolve and our readiness to take on Urteil. Ruka's here with us and her injuries aren't too bad, so I don't think you meant to harm her. I can see now your goal was to get us to perform at our best, and the only way to do that was to create some heated drama, right?" The two men had no reply, merely staring at Jack. "Let's let bygones be bygones," Jack continued, reaching out his hand to Keith, who was closest to him. "We'll do the best we can to deal with Urteil, but we'll need help from you and Shaun. We're counting on you and your team for that."

"Sure," Keith finally grinned, taking the King's hand tightly. "You have all of Project A.D.'s behind you on this. It's not like we expect you to burden this whole war by yourselves. I can assure you of that." Jack and Yusei both nodded firmly, offering small smiles while the rest of the group chimed in. "Us, too!" added Aria, who shot up in her bed, catching the group off guard. "I know we're down and out right now, but I know the boss, my sister, and the other two will be back up in no time! Team Elemental also has your back, Team 5D's! I promise!"

"But for now," Yusei said, his frown returning, "we have to survive this tournament. We owe that much to Team Unicorn and Team Pride, who are doing their best to recover in the next city over. If we allow Urteil to defeat us now, we'll be disgracing them." Yusei clenched his fist tightly in front of him, the rest of his team mimicking his determination.

* * *

><p>The sun had almost completely disappeared in the evening sky by now, creating a twilight toned with a mix of dark navy blue, crimson red, and golden orange. In contrast to the sky's beauty was an ugly dark grey pillar of smoke rising from the city below. The smoke was the residue from the fire that had been consuming portions of Neo Domino's back allies for hours. After a fierce battle to put out the flames with their fire trucks and hoses, the local fire department had finally just succeeded in dampening the last of the flames. Due to the fierce winds that blew earlier in the day, the fire had spread from the abandoned warehouse into other buildings nearby, creating a disaster. Though they managed to put out the flames and prevent any casualties, the fire department and police were baffled about the cause of the fire and their search for answers was coming up short, to say the least.<p>

As the firefighters and police officers scurried around the scene cleaning up and continuing their investigation, a tall figure watched them from the shadows of one of the nearby burnt buildings. Though his figure was consumed by the developing nighttime shadows, Cypher's metal mask could barely be made out. His beady yellow eyes flashed vibrantly from the eye slots etched into the mask. Cypher silently reached out his right arm in front of him, taking note of the chunks of distorted steel twisting into vicious teeth marks caused by the wolf cyborg who was tagging along with Mel. _"I'll have to treat the wound soon before it gets infected," _Cypher somberly thought to himself, still feeling a throbbing pain from his flesh under the armor that had been pierced by Tenro's razor-blade teeth. Thankfully for him, the armor had absorbed most of the damage. Sighing, Cypher let his hand drop to his side as he recalled his conversation with Tenro earlier in the day:

ooooOOOOoooo

"_So I was right. You were here with her. So then…what about the other one?"_

"_I am not sure who you refer to,"_ Tenro said monotonously, wagging its tentacle-like tail around sharply. _"My directive simply states that I must protect Mel and Yukiko from harm. Consider this attack a warning. I would rather retreat without fighting, but I will resort to lethal violence if the need arises."_

"_First, answer me this,"_ Cypher said, forcing himself to stand despite the pain in his arm. _"Where is this Yukiko you speak of now? I presume she's safe."_

His tail flashing wildly, Tenro answered in a deep growl, _"That is not of your concern."_

"_So she isn't, then,"_ Cypher grunted. _"I see… At least that hasn't changed."_

_ooooOOOOooooo_

In the present, Cypher tightened his gloved hand into a ball. "That's the one thing I'd like to change," Cypher whispered under his mask. "As things are now, she doesn't have much time left… If events are being changed already, then maybe…" Cypher's words failed him midsentence, and he gave a sharp shake of his head. "No, the future is preordained. No matter what happens now…" Grunting, Cypher turned around and dragged his aching body to the back of the burnt building out of the crowd's view to avoid being detected. As more of his body was visible in the little remaining sunlight, his torn and burnt body armor and trench coat hanging in shreds as a result of the explosion that sent him, Mel, Tenro, and the A.D.'s members flying earlier. Cypher himself was caught in the direct path of the explosion and if it hadn't been for his armor's fireproof qualities, he would be no more. But the incident did not come without its consequences. Between the damage inflicted on him by Tenro and the explosion, his armor wasn't functioning properly and he could no longer activate his invisibility cloak. He had no choice but to lay low in the shadows and retreat to the Satellite Forest so he could repair his armor and prepare for his next move.

Just as Cypher was lost in thought, a sudden gasp caught his attention. Instinctively reaching for the sword strapped to his back and taking a step back. Standing a mere three or four feet in front of him was a tall, thin woman dressed in a skintight, dark pin latex body suit. Like him, she also wore a mask over her face, but hers was pink in color and had large yellow eye sockets covering her actual eyes. The two masked people gawked in awe of each other for several seconds, as if they were unable to fathom the other's existence.

"Who…?" Vacia started, her voice trailing off. Grunting, she immediately shot her arm forward, activating a dark red Duel Disk with an unusual pink glow acting as the tray. "That Duel Disk…" Cypher started, a sense of familiarity in his voice. Growling, he unsheathed his sword behind him, which twisted and contorted into a Duel Disk with a bright blue light.

"I activate the Continuous Spell, Summon Cloud!" Vacia cried, holding up her card. "If I don't control any Monsters on the field, this card allows me to Special Summon one Level Four or lower "Cloudian" Monster from my hand or Graveyard." Cypher watched silently as a large white cloud shot out of the card image, large arms and a head sprouting from its body to form a humanoid figure complete with a slanted mouth and eyes. "I Special Summon Cloudian - Altus!"

**[Cloudian - Altus: LV4/1300/0] [Attack Position]**

"I then Normal Summon a second copy of Altus!" Vacia continued, the first cloud splitting into two. "When Altus is Normal Summoned, one "Fog Counter" is placed on it for each face-up "Cloudian" Monster I control!" Cypher stared on as two miniature clouds manifested above the Monster's head.

**[Cloudian - Altus FC: 0-2]**

"I Set one card face-down and end my turn," Vacia declared, a dangerous tone in her voice as Cypher eyed her through his beady yellow eyeholes. "If it's a fight you want, then I suppose I have no choice," Cypher grunted, drawing cards from his Deck. "My turn! Draw!" Without hesitation, Cypher slapped one of his cards on his Duel Disk. "I Summon The Six Samurai - Irou!" The masked warrior held out his burnt, armor-clad arm as his black-haired swordsman appeared in front of him in a flash of dark purple light.

**[The Six Samurai - Irou: LV4/1700/1200] [Attack Position]**

"Next," Cypher continued, holding out a card from his hand, "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Asceticism of the Six Samurai. This card allows me to select one "Six Samurai" I control and then Special Summon another "Six Samurai" from my Deck with a different name but the same Attack Points. Therefore, I Special Summon the 1700 Attack Power Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi from my Deck in Attack Position!" Vacia gasped as another swordsman clad entirely in green armor from head to toe appeared on the field in a flash of golden yellow.

**[Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi: LV4/1700/700] [Attack Position]**

"Battle!" Cypher roared, his voice echoing inside his metal mask. "I use Irou and Enishi to attack both of your Altus'!"

"Tch…!" Vacia grunted, giving a sharp jerk of her arm. "Trap, activate! Updraft! This card destroys all "Fog Counters" on the field and deals my opponent 300 points of damage for each "Fog Counter" destroyed!" Cypher grunted as a huge blast of wind blew over the field, bursting the two clouds above Altus. Cypher felt a sharp jolt of pain assault him as he received 600 points of damage. "But..." Cypher grunted through his mask, "The battle still-"

As Cypher glanced up, he no longer saw Vacia. "A facade, huh…?" Cypher grunted, holding his pained chest as he searched for any identity of the woman wearing the pink mask. "Cloudians…?" Cypher found himself muttering, a wave of confusion overtaking him. "This can't be… There shouldn't be a variable in this world I am unaware of… Just what is going on?"

Several blocks away from Cypher, Vacia dashed gracefully through the twists and turns of the back streets. Panting as she ran, the masked woman spoke her jumbled thoughts out loud. "That masked man… There's something about him that bothers me, but I can't put my finger on it. Just who is he? Either way, I sense he's incredibly strong… I don't have the time to deal with him now, but I get the feeling we'll run into each other again…" Vacia made a sharp turn, heading down one of the streets leading to the Daedalus Bridge in the distance.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in an undisclosed section of the city's far corner, Tenro ran through the buildings with Mel propped up on his back. Mel continued to batter the robot with her fist, her blood red hair flapping behind her. "Stop already, Tenro! Enough!" Tenro finally obeyed his master, skidding to a halt outside a random shop that was closed for the night. Tenro used his tail to lift Mel, setting her on the ground, propped up against the wall of the building.<p>

"Your insistence to stop greatly confuses me," Tenro said in his robotic voice, his eyes flashing a bit. "We have already spent time trying to find the new base, since the old one was compromised. I was informed by Etzel that the new base is in the Satellite Forest. We still have ground to cover. If you do not receive treatment for your wound soon…" The wolf paused for a moment, his tail whipping back and forth as if he were feeling some indescribably emotion despite his robotic nature. "Unlike me, you cannot simply repair your wounds. My directive-"

"Oh, put a sock in it already!" Mel growled, slapping the wolf upside the head. "I don't give a damn about your directive right now! If you care that much about it, go back to protect Yukiko and stop following me around!" Mel fumed some more, her cheeks flushed pink with irritation. "That man with the mask…" she continued, voice softening a bit. "He just grazed me, is all. The bleeding stopped a while ago. I get the feeling he didn't really want to hurt me. But why…? I had full intent to kill him, so why was he hesitant in killing me?" Mel sank her had back against the cement, recalling what Cypher said to her before:

ooooOOOOOooooo

"_Stop it!"_ Cypher said, raising his voice a bit more than normal. _"I told you, it's pointless! If you continue to chase after revenge so obsessively, it will only lead to more tragedy! End it now while you still have the chance."_

"_Shut your mouth!"_ Mel cried, attempting to rise despite Tenro's resistance. _"What the hell do you know about me, you stranger!?"_

Cypher was about to reply, but silenced himself and turned his head away. _"How ironic that Yu-Yukiko's sister is just as blind and foolish as her brother…"_

Mel's expression melted, suddenly changing from anger to concern. _"Yuki... Brother... Wait! What do you know about Yukiko!?"_

ooooOOOOOoooo

Sighing, Mel ran her hand over her forehead. She never did get an answer from Cypher because the firefighters interrupted them, and the explosion separated them shortly after. "Just what is that man's relation to Yukiko…?"

As Mel contemplated this, Tenro tapped her leg with his paw, turning her attention down to him. "Mel, even if your wound is not dangerous, you should still receive treatment to avoid infection. Unlike my metallic body, your flesh and blood can easily succumb to bacterial or viral intrusion. After that, as your father ordered, I will take you back to Germany for your own safety. My directive is to keep both you and Yukiko safe. Even if you wish otherwise, I am here to prioritize your safety above everything else."

"Not just yet," Mel said, her tone a bit calmer than before. Mel stared down at the wolf, offering a small smile for the first time, then placing her hand along the robot's narrow face. "I know you mean well, Tenro, but there's still something I need to do. I don't expect you to understand, but this is personal. That bastard, Yusha…" Mel paused, thinking back to Yusha's strained expression during his last confrontation with her. "Even though I hate his guts, my instinct tells me he's not lying when he says he doesn't remember what happened." Mel gritted her teeth, her eyes flaring up once again. "In that case, I'll _make_ him remember…even if I have to pound him into the dirt. Once he remembers, I'll kill him."

"Your fixation on this matter perplexes me," Tenro said, titling his head to the side. "Your first and foremost priority should be to preserve your own life. Why continue to pursue a challenge you are not guaranteed to succeed in when it puts your life at risk? You are indeed a powerful Duelist, Mel, but so is this Yusha. In fact, Yusha's strength may surpass even yours. My calculations leave you only with a 35% chance of victory in a direct confrontation. You would be best obeying your directive and returning to your home-"

"Shut up, you damn wolf!" Mel growled, slapping the robot away. "You're saying I'll lose to Yusha?! I told you! You wouldn't understand how I feel! Not in a million years!" Tenro merely stared at the girl, unsure of how to respond to her reckless demeanor. "Listen," Mel continued, driving her finger into the wolf's nose sharply. "Back off for just tonight, okay? I'm going to stick around to observe Project A.D.'s for a little longer. I still need to think some things over. I'll make up my mind on whether I want to return home or not by morning, alright? Besides, you're still injured yourself, aren't you?" Mel moved her finger toward some damaged steel on Tenro's abdomen. "You got hurt protecting me in the explosion, so you need to repair yourself before we do anything, anyway. Just focus on repairing your injuries and stay hidden away. Only interfere if you really have to, okay?"

Tenro hesitated momentarily before finally nodding in agreement. "Understood. I will give you some more time to make up your mind. But if I sense your life is in danger, I will protect you without hesitation." Mel nodded firmly as the wolf vanished. Mel could still feel the familiar presence, but felt some sense of relief in getting Tenro to back off. Sighing, Mel lifted herself up and glanced toward the Daedalus Bridge in the far distance. "Well, I guess I better check in at the base first."

* * *

><p><strong>-Neo Domino Hospital-<strong>

"And there you have it," Keith grunted, hand firmly on his hips. The 5D's members nodded somberly from across the room as Keith continued where he left off before. "You already knew some of the details, but that's pretty much everything me and Shaun know about Urteil's plan based on Project A.D.'s reports. I can hardly make any sense of it myself, but it's important for us to keep a record just in case it becomes relevant later."

"All their actions seem way too random," Aki pointed out, rubbing her chin in thought. "First the incident with Boris involving implanting fake Rune Eyes, then implanting demons inside of people like what happened to Mr. Daoshin… Producing Psychic Duelists… The EXPAIN System… The Amber Room… Rua's and Ruka-_chan_'s father… How do all these pieces relate to one another? What is Urteil's true objective in all this?"

"There's likely a key factor we're not seeing," Yusei said, shrugging lightly. "After all, there has to be a reason why Urteil entered the RWF in the first place. If it were just chaos they were after, they could have done so in their home country."

"Either way," Jack said, "we'll have to force an answer out of them in the Finals after we deal with Team Fortune Ark. If we can't handle Fortune Ark, we may as well give up now. Their Cards of Darkness got Crow badly injured and they're working for Urteil. Not only that, but their team strategy is very dangerous. Looks like we'll be staying up all night again. Any ideas, Yusei?"

"I have a few ideas," Yusei said sternly, nodding to his team. "I'll go over them later. We need to rework our Decks before that. We've all dueled twice in the tournament so far, so our enemies know our strategies inside and out. We're going to have to try something new out if we want to surpass our opponents."

As Yusei, Jack, and Aki discussed their coming matches against Team Fortune Ark, Shaun and Keith noticed Rua sinking in his chair beside Ruka's bed and Ruka sulking into her pillow. Chuckling, Keith took a step forward. "Rua. Ruka." The twins jerked a bit, surprised to hear their names called. Yusei and the others went silent, following Keith's gaze over to their youngest members.

"I understand you're both down in the dumps over losing to us," Keith continued, eyes stern, "but you shouldn't let yourselves get too depressed. In dueling or in anything, losing is just as important as winning. Losses make us stronger. Just like you two lost to us, we also lost to Yusei and Jack. But because of those losses, we'll both be twice as strong…no, three times as strong the next time we duel. The same applies to you kids." Keith smirked a bit, rubbing his chin hairs as he continued. "You both showed incredible promise in your Duels and you should be proud of that. We got a bit carried away admittedly, but what I'm saying now is the truth." Rua and Ruka were a bit surprised to hear this from Keith, staring back blankly with their mouths wide open.

"He's right," Shaun said, nodding with a smirk of his own. "Keith's always had the eye to spot potential within Duelists. The reason we're both unsure of which of us is the true team leader of New Generation is because we both offer vital skills to the team. Keith is able to read his opponents while I use that information to formulate strategies. So as much as I hate to admit it, if Keith tells you you've got potential, it's the damn truth. You kids don't seem fully aware of the potential you hold, but the day will come when you finally do and when that happens, you'll be far strongest Duelists than you ever thought possible. You may just need a bit of help from your friends to tap into that inner potential."

Rua and Ruka remained quiet, as if they were soaking in the words of Keith and Shaun. "They're right," Aki said, offering the twins an encouraging smile. "We've all had our losses as well before. You just have to pick yourselves up and try again." Yusei and Jack watched the twins silently as they attempted to satisfy Aki by returning the smile. The two men, however, could tell Rua and Ruka were not entirely convinced. Yusei in particular knew he was going to have to do something to try and lift their spirits later. In truth, when Yusei mentioned reworking their Decks before, he was referring mostly to Ruka and Rua, who needed it the most. Yusei had some ideas, but he wanted to discuss it in private away from their rivals.

* * *

><p><strong>-Neo Domino Hotel (Currently A.D.s' Temp Base)-<strong>

Footsteps echoed down the long halls of the empty hotel, which was reserved specifically for A.D.'s agents for the duration of their stay in the city. Sabertooth carried a sleeping Erin over his shoulders, her legs dangling over his chest and her sky blue hair dangling down his back. Sabertooth was joined by Yusha, Precious, and Spring. As Yusha walked behind Sabertooth, he turned a bit toward Erin's sleeping face, a slightly weakened smile coming to his lips. "Eh, you could probably be a bit gentler with Erin, you know. Since she's injured and all…"

"Oh, shut up," Sabertooth grunted, placing his free hand over Erin's back firmly. "Even if she's injured, this girl's like a tank, you know. Most of the lower ranked members are scared shitless of her. You expect me to carry her like she's a princess or something? If you're that concerned about it, carry her yourself, dumbass!"

"Sorry," Yusha mumbled, puffing his lips out a bit. "I'm still recovering from my wounds. I don't want to drop her."

"Hmph," Precious scoffed, folding her arms as she walked behind the two boys. "That's why you're hopeless, Sabertooth," the elegant lady declared with an air of arrogance. "Even if she's a tomboy with no class, no personality, and a bad attitude, she's still a girl. You should carry her more gracefully than that, you peasant." Though Precious couldn't see it, Sabertooth was weeping tears of sorrow and his face was bright red.

"You guys just aren't honest with your feelings," Spring said with a soft giggle, flashing a smile toward her comrades. As she turned toward Yusha, her smile deflated a little. _"I guess I'm not one to talk, huh?" _her thoughts echoed in her mind.

As the group turned the corner, Yusha motioned toward one of the closest rooms. "That's her room over there." Nodding, Sabertooth waited for Yusha to open the door, then carried Erin in with the girls following behind him. Once in, Yusha motioned toward the sofa in the corner of the room straight ahead. "I'll stay with her for a while," Yusha said as Sabertooth placed her gently onto the sofa, almost too gently as if to amends in Precious' eyes.

"The poor thing's been through so much these past few days," Spring said with a smile, gently passing her hand through her long dark purple hair. "She tries to take on too many burdens alone, even though we're here to help. Let her sleep as long as she needs. We'll take care of things for a while." Yusha nodded, offering the older A.D.'s member a warm smile. "Thanks a lot, Spring," Yusha beamed, making her blush a bit in return. "M-Mmm," she mumbled, turning away shyly.

"In any event," Precious grumbled, "I didn't get a chance to mention this this morning with all the chaos, but what's with the size difference in rooms compared to ours? This is practically like a full sized apartment, isn't it?! It has a full shower, a kitchen, a living room, and even a TV set accompanied with video games and cable!"

"Da hell?" Sabertooth replied, tilting his head to the side with a blank stare. "I thought all the rooms were like this." Joining him in unison, Yusha replied dully, "Your room isn't like this?"

Precious' jaw dropped, her face burning red with anger. "Don't tell me all you Ace classes get the private, fancy rooms while us Secondary's get the common folks' rooms! All I've got in my room is a TV with local channels, a shower, and a bed! Is it the same for you, Spring?!" Spring nodded, not really all that bothered. "Well, they _are _exceptionally skilled among the group, so it makes sense that they get special perks. If anything, it should motivate us even more to work our way up to the Ace level." Spring turned toward Yusha, smiling. "Right?"

"Haha, well said, Spring," Yusha beamed again, flashing a thumbs up. "That's the spirit! Keep working hard and you'll pull it off one of these days!"

After more grumbling from Precious, Spring and Sabertooth were headed out the door when Precious stopped them. "Hang on." Spring seemed a bit baffled, blinking a bit as she turned back toward her coworker. "What is it, Jewel-_san_?" Beside her, Sabertooth placed his hand on his hip. "The boss wants to see us and asked us to gather up Shadow and Inzektor. He said it's pretty important."

"I _know_," Precious shot dryly, walking over to where Erin was laying on the sofa. "Just give me a minute. I've got something I want to do." Precious stopped at the edge of the sofa, standing just centimeters away from Erin's tired, resting body. "Because of the chaos at the hospital, Eirika and Fusionist were released with very minor treatment of their wounds to clear space for the more seriously injured. But if left alone, they could get infected. So we need to do something about it." Yusha and the other blinked, staring quietly at Precious' back as they tried to comprehend her actions. "Just leave this to me," Precious smirked, raising her arm a bit, almost mischievously. "I hate her guts, but I can't have Eirika dying on me before I finally defeat her once and for all."

"Wh-What is she planning to do about it?" Spring asked out loud, an uncomfortable sweat dripping down her face. "Beats me," Sabertooth replied dully, his blank stare returning.

* * *

><p><strong>-Satellite Forest-<strong>

As the sun continued to set over the gathering of trees that made up the small forest on the outskirts of Satellite, long shadows stretched over Yukio's currently abandoned house. Not far from his empty house was another run-down two-story house slightly bigger than his that was currently being used as Urteil's temporary base.

Inside the base, Jafar, still clad in his dark blue robe with Dark Signer markings, leaned against the dirty wall of the condemned house, his arms folded tightly against his chest. With no electricity, the only dim light available to the Urteil members was the fading dark orange sunlight that barely made it through the trees outside, casting a faint glow across the otherwise dreary room. Jafar scowled darkly under his hood, which concealed only his dark black eyes and the red markings underneath. His attention was focused on Etzel, who was lighting some candles on a dusty kitchen table just a few feet across the room. They were apparently standing in a kitchen, as evident by the kitchen sink with no water on the opposite end of the room where the window was and the various cracked cabinets nailed to the wall.

"What of Fynn?" Jafar finally asked, breaking the dreadful silence with his stone cold voice. Etzel barely glanced up at the hooded man before returning his gaze to his lighting, but answered in a flat tone. "He's been acting strangely since his Duel with that Team Pride guy. I mean, the guy's always flakey, but he's usually shooting his mouth off. He hasn't said a word since we returned from the stadium."

"I thought so," Jafar said with no sign of empathy in his voice. "That Red-Eyes Synchro Monster that boy played had a presence very similar to that of my Dark Synchro Monsters despite being a regular Synchro. Something doesn't sit well with me, and I've felt that same presence coming from Fynn ever since the match ended." Jafar stopped for a moment, waiting to see some sign of reaction from the older middle-aged man. Etzel seemed lost in thought for a moment, his black hood hanging over his dark hair and eyes as he leaned his head downward. When he didn't get the response he was searching for, the Urteil general addressed his superior again. "Etzel, it may not be my place to say this, but you're aware of the situation, right? If something should happen to Fynn during this operation…"

"Ah," Etzel finally said, a wide, toothy grin coming to his face. "If Fynn dies, I'll take over as leader in his place. I've been prepared for a long time now, seeing as how reckless Fynn is."

Hiding himself in the darkness of the neighboring room, Fynn, grasping his chest where his heart was tightly, gritted his teeth hard as he listened to the conversation.

….

On the second floor of the building, off limits to the rest of Urteil since Murdock claimed it as his temporary laboratory, Murdock slammed his fist hard against his makeshift desk consisting of an old nightstand. "What did you just say?! _All_ those criminals I hired were captured?!" Murdock's scraggly grey hair stood up in different places and his beard looked like a sorry sponge, matching his widened, bloodshot eyes.

"Yes, Murdock-_sama_," Misaki said, holding a small tablet in front of her as she was busy typing to an unknown recipient. "You need not worry, though, my master. Those criminals we hired had virtually no inside knowledge on the inner workings of the organization. Even if they are captured and tried, their testimony of our existence may raise suspicions among the ordinary police, but will not reveal any of our top secret information."

"What a complete waste of time and money!" Murdock roared, running his hand through his beard impatiently. "I was planning to use those criminals as guinea pigs to test out your new strength, Emu," the mad scientist grumbled. "I certainly hope you managed to secure at least _some _test subjects for me!"

"Yes, Murdock-_sama_," Misaki nodded, her eyes not so much as blinking as she continued. "Though most of the hostages were set free, one truck did successfully make it away before the team from Project A.D.'s interfered. Thanks to that, we have a handful of prisoners to be used. Though, unfortunately, they are not Duelists and therefore I cannot test my new abilities against them."

"No matter," Murdock sighed, shaking his head and taking a pair of reading glasses out of the front pocket of his lab coat. "At the very least, they can be used as test subjects for the final preparation of my experiment. Have the subjects be delivered to my lab in Germany at once, Emu. As soon as I get back, I'll make good use of them." Misaki nodded, returning her eyes to her screen. "At once, Murdock-_sama_."

"In the meantime," Murdock continued, a devilish smirk coming to his crusty lips, "it's time to make the final touches to my newest weapon for tomorrow. Isn't that right…Leah?" Murdock could feel the woman staring holes through his back across the room in the dark shadows, chuckling to himself. Misaki, as much as she tried to resist it, found herself instinctually raising her eyes from her tablet to glare at the Psychic, showing nothing but silent yet deadly hostility.

* * *

><p><strong>-Germany-<strong>

**-Kappler's Mansion-**

Alf Kappler couldn't help but laugh to himself as he viewed the message sent to him by Etzel, which detailed the current situation going on in Japan. Despite learning of the failure of Murdock's plan and the few Urteil agents who were captured by Project A.D.'s-Xiaolin, Vester, Fester, and Riley-his deep blue eyes reflected not anger, but amusement. Indeed, despite losing some of his lesser important yet still relevant men, the Urteil leader seemed as far from bothered as even possible. And why should Kappler be worried? After all, the older man already had a plan in motion to retrieve the men from A.D.'s. Chuckling to himself, Kappler turned in his chair toward one of the monitors resting on the table in front of him. The monitor showed a split screen with Stephanie sitting alone in her living room in front of the TV and Yukio leaning against the wall in the hallway toward her bedroom.

"Fate will determine what happens next," Kappler said with a grin. "But that does not mean I can't give fate a slight push to move things along in the meantime. Right…Yukio?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Japan-<strong>

**-Neo Domino City-**

**-Tops-**

**-Stephanie's House-**

Unaware of the small robotic beetle crawling around on the ceiling above, Yukio remained lost in thought as he leaned against the wall of Stephanie's hallway, just outside the bathroom and near her bedroom at the end of the hall. As his thoughts roamed, he heard the irritating clicking of a nearby clock above his head as well as the TV in the living room where Stephanie was sitting, which was airing a special recapping the events of the RWF tournament thus far, focused on the events that transpired on live television just hours before. Sighing and leaning further back into the wall, Yukio's black bangs dangled a bit over his dark blue eyes. Subconsciously, Yukio ran his finger along the deep scar along his left eye, thinking back to a few minutes earlier. He had gotten so heated over watching Jack's and Yusei's Duels that he nearly said something he'd regret when Stephanie tried to calm him down. He left the room to calm himself down, as he knew he couldn't let his anger overtake him like that in front of Stephanie. She didn't do anything wrong here.

As Yukio thought back to Yusei's words to Keith during the Duel, he felt another surge of anger boil inside of him:

"_I'll show you, Pirate Keith! I'll create a miracle and Summon Shooting Star Dragon in this Duel!"_

Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, Yukio silently renewed his vows to defeat both Yusei and Jack. He had already defeated Crow, so those were the two at the top of his list he wanted to take down, along with various others underneath them. Rubbing his hand along his forehead, Yukio mentally told himself to calm down. As he did this, he wondered to himself when he started getting so worked up. It wasn't like this grudge he had against Team 5D's was anything new. He'd harbored these feelings of hatred for decades, nearly his entire life. Up until now, despite the desire he had to defeat Team 5D's, he had managed to go about his daily routine without losing himself to his anger. As he reflected on this, he realized that meeting Stephanie was the turning point in his recent behavior, which was followed by his unsettled Duel with Jack and his confrontation with Fynn Hartmann. Ever since then, he's felt an indescribably pressure eating away at him, which lead to him losing control against Lotten a few days ago.

Lost in thought once again, Yukio felt himself reflecting on his life up until now, as if it were some subconscious attempt to remind himself of where his hatred stemmed from and a renewal of his vow. Closing his eyes, memories of the past began rushing back into his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>-20 Years Ago-<strong>

"_WAS IT YOU!? Were you the one who did this to my family?! Answer me!"_

Yukio heard his own shrieking voice as if it were behind a glass wall. In his mind's eye nearly every single night during his dreams, a similar scene played itself over and over and over again in a never-ending cycle. The beautiful Sunday afternoon in Domino City Park. Yukio dueling his little sister Yui, defeating her, getting into an argument with her, and the girl running off in anger because of a comment he made. The sudden explosion, the rubble, the strange capsule carrying within it a blue-eyed baby. The sight of Yukio's dead parents laying on the ground. The sight of Yui's fragile body crushed by debris from the bridge. Blood. Lots of blood. Too much blood. The three strangers clad in hoods. And the deep, empty blue eyes of the mechanical monstrosity floating above him. At this point, Yukio always found himself descending into a pit of darkness, unable to hear the response from the metallic figure known as Z-one.

…

_With the familiar setting fresh in my mind each and every day, I woke up in my bed in my parent's house in Satellite. Because our house was further in the forest on the outskirts of Neo Domino City, our house was untouched by the destruction of Zero Reverse. By the same token, however, it also remained completely isolated from the rest of Satellite. Complete with the already existing separation between Satellite and the city, this only made it more difficult for me to communicate with others._

_After the events of Zero Reverse, which caused millions of yen in damage to Neo Domino City and took many lives in the process, I slowly but surely started noticing the change in society around me. The land mass known as Neo Domino City had been literally split in half by Zero Reverse, forming two completely separate geographical locations. Despite the Public Security Maintenance Bureau and Kaiba Corp talking a bunch of shit about the community working together to recover from the extreme economic loss, attitudes toward those of us on the smaller land mass that took the most amount of damage were quickly neglected by those in the larger half. The smaller island we resided on, completely cut off from that of the main island, became known as Satellite. The larger island continued to call itself Neo Domino. _

_As a kid, I was too immature to realize it, but the attitudes of those in the city had begun to drastically change for the worse over the years. Calling us in the smaller island as Satellite dwellers likely made the situation even worse. As the new director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, Rex Godwin, appeared, he monopolized the city and used the funds given to Neo Domino from Japan's capital and other countries around the world in light of the tragedy to benefit Neo Domino and Neo Domino alone, not sparing any resources whatsoever for those of us in Satellite. _

_A few years passed and as the months went on, I noticed that Neo Domino was slowly being built greater and grander than ever before, with skyscrapers taller than mountains and flashing lights. At the time I was baffled as to how they managed to grow themselves while we in Satellite remained the same, no, even worse than ever since our environment became a garbage dumping ground for the city and our environment was left untended to and dismal. _

_Left in despair, the citizens of Satellite turned to crime, drugs, and alcohol to get them through the days. As for me, I managed to survive through a living hell all by myself, without ever asking another person for help in my life. Though my parents had a food pantry full of food they had stocked up on, that reserve only lasted me a few months before I started running out. At the mere age of eight, I began my life scavenging for food in order to survive, left and abandoned in my parents' house on the outskirts of Satellite. Though it was painful, I knew I had to keep going. As if on autopilot, I repeated a daily ritual of basic survival for several years, stealing food from gangs around the area among other valuables. As a young boy, I could barely defend myself at first, but as I got into scuffles with thugs through the years, I slowly but surely strengthened myself so I could fight back._

_By the time I was thirteen, I had completely adapted to my daily ritual and the sickening hell around me. By this point, the sheep in the city had become completely brainwashed by Rex Godwin's dribble about the citizens of Satellite existing to maintain a delicate balance with Neo Domino City. They viewed citizens of Satellite as nothing but useless trash who exist to clean up their garbage. Even more despicable was how quickly the Satellite citizens around me accepted their fate without so much as a fight, taking on meaningless jobs and become accepted within their role as garbage cleaners and servants of the city, sucking up to earn money. While on one hand I couldn't blame them, another part of me resented their actions. Well, there was a legendary man who once attempted to build the Daedalus Bridge to the city, but after he disappeared, people lost all hope._

_Finally, around when I was fifteen or sixteen, I began to realize that I, despite being in the exact same situation, was completely different from the other Satellite survivors. Around me, everyone else found a way to move on with their lives and accept the way things were, but I just couldn't find a way to let go of the past. Why did I have to swallow my dignity just to live a life controlled by the city like the strings of a puppet? Was there really no other way? Was it even possible to lead a life of happiness in this hell? Why were the people around me so cheerful despite the never-ending bullshit? _

_Why was it that everyone else had people supporting them while I remained completely alone? Was it because I was an outsider even in Satellite? Unlike so many of the other orphans, no one ever reached their hand out to me. Upon deep reflection, as a sixteen year old teenager, I finally came to the realization that the reason I was so different from the others was because I was completely empty inside with no drive or desire to live. Ever since that horrid day years ago, I've been living the same nightmare over and over as I learned to survive. I had no family. I had no friends. I didn't even have a purpose. I merely existed, carrying on the role I've been handed by whatever demons exist out there. The survivors may think they're fortunate for surviving Zero Reverse, but it almost seems like the lucky ones were those wo died, not those who survived._

…

A young teen Yukio stormed down some random street in the foggy Satellite, cursing his fate out loud while kicking random objects, street signs, and houses along the way. _"What am I supposed to do with all this hatred?!" _Yukio screamed in his head. _"If it wasn't for that man and his assistants, I'd be a normal man living a normal life, not stuck in this never-ending nightmare! But the man who ruined my life is long dead!"_

Lost in thought, Yukio found himself walking further down the road than he normally went. By the time he came to his senses a half hour or so later, he realized he was in an area of Satellite he wasn't very familiar with. Yukio had generally kept himself in the other end of Satellite closer to his house in the forest. He never really had any reason to explore this other area. A bit uncomfortable, Yukio attempted to get a ground on his location so he could make his way back to Satellite Forest, but got lost in the process.

"Damn it all," he mumbled out loud, his pace quickening as he made his way through the rusty buildings and dusty streets of the run down slums. Surprising to Yukio was the fact that this area of Satellite seemed in even worse condition than his end. The people living in the slums seemed to be dressed in tattered clothing full of rips and tears. Not that Yukio's current outfit consisting of his father's old leather jacket and a pair of baggy blue jeans was much better, but it almost seemed like a luxury to him.

Yukio's soon wandered into a small corner of Satellite in one of the slums where he saw a small cottage at the end of the street. The cottage struck Yukio as a bit out of place compared to the other buildings because it seemed somewhat kempt. That was not to say that it was in fantastic shape, but it looked as if its owner had put a lot of work into maintaining it. "Hmph," he mumbled under his breath, turning away in disgust. "What's the point? It doesn't make any difference in this place anyway."

As he was about to turn around, a bit of chitchat coming from the backyard of the cottage caught his attention. The chatter sounded like a bunch of younger kids, though he couldn't be sure. Yukio fought the growing urge to check it out for a few minutes, trying to tell himself there was no point. His urges won out in the end, however, and he inched his way over to one of the fences on the side of the house. Peeking through a hole in the fence, Yukio saw a bunch of kids playing with each other in the yard, smiling happily and laughing without a care in the world. Most of the kids looked to be about five or six at best, but there were three boys who looked about 12-13 or so that stuck out to him. The first boy had strangely spiky black hair with a yellow streak running along the side and was dressed in a blue jacket. The second boy had spiky blonde hair with a white jacket over a blue button shirt. The third boy had orange spiky hair with a headband over his forehead and had a brown vest over a mustard yellow shirt. The three boys were laughing together, sharing noodles from a cup ramen.

This sight seemed to shock Yukio to his core, as if it was so foreign to him that he couldn't even comprehend it. _"Why are there so many kids here?" _he thought to himself, his eyes widening a bit. _"On my end, there's nothing but shady adults and teens older than me already leading a life of crime. These kids look almost like…" _Yukio paused for a moment, images of his parents and his sister Yui coming to his mind. Shaking it off, the teen rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. _"Where have these kids been this entire time? Have they been here in this section all along?" _Surprised by the sudden feeling of his hand trembling, Yukio glanced down at it, sweat dripping down his forehead. _"If I had known about this, maybe…" _For the briefest of seconds, Yukio felt a strange sensation take over him, almost like a powerful urge he felt in his legs. This urge was accompanied by a voice in his head telling him to knock on the door.

"_Why should I do that?" _Yukio's subconscious mentally questioned the voice, causing him to freeze in place before he could move. _"I've been along this entire time, my entire life. Will talking to the owner of this house change anything that's happened up until now? In order to survive, I've done everything in my power up until now. These kids playing and goofing off look like they're living in some kind of fantasy world. They have no idea how to survive in this hell. Satellite is never going to change and will only get worse from here on out. In order to ensure my survival from here on out, I have to focus myself. I don't have time for childish games."_

As Yukio turned around, he immediately met the eyes of a young man maybe in his mid-twenties staring right at him. The man wore a cowboy hat over his wavy brown-red hair and looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days, whiskers covering his chin and neck. The man's outfit was a bit scraggly and shredded, but resembled something akin to a hero from an old western movie.

"Can I help you, son?" The man asked, tipping his hat up with his finger so he could get a better look at Yukio. "We don't want any trouble here, young man."

"Uh…" Yukio started, a bit startled by the man's presence. Yukio barely spoke to anyone over the last nine plus years not counting his encounters with the local druggies and drunks as well as various gangs he stole money and food from. Needless to say, he was a bit nervous, but forced a response. "Sorry to disturb you," Yukio said softly, his voice a bit stiff. "I'm trying to get back to Satellite Forest. I'm a bit lost."

The man nodded, pointing down the street past the cottage. "Take this street down to the end, then take a right and keep going straight until you see the trees in the distance. That will take you there."

"Thank you," Yukio said quietly, nodding before heading in the direction of the man's finger. As he started down the street, Yukio could feel the man watching him, practically burning a hole in his back. Yukio's scowl deepened, his eyes darkening as the laughter of the children in the background filled his ears. _"It's too late now," _he thought to himself, balling his hand into a fist. _"I can't obsess over the past. All that matters is the future. All I can do is survive and make myself stronger."_

* * *

><p><em>After that day, I dedicated myself to making myself stronger as best I could. I started venturing out into other areas of Satellite and conversing with people on a basic level so I could at least handle myself socially when the need arose. I attempted to find jobs in Satellite, as scarce as they were, just to keep food on the table and reduce the amount of stealing I had to commit. Due to my lack of social skills, however, I failed at customer service jobs and ended up working in the same garbage sorting jobs I loathed just to get some form of income, as little as it was. As I predicted, the conditions within Satellite only got worse as time went on. But one thing I learned quickly was that you could take advantage of the despair in this hell to line your pockets. As a result, I dirtied my hands and stepped into the underground dealing business, becoming a supplier for those desperate for a quick fix. It wasn't a job to be proud of, to be sure, and I particularly despised the stuff myself, but money is money. <em>

_ One thing I noticed was that Duel Monsters had become more popular in the Satellite region despite the lack of cards available to us residents. I have no idea where people got their cards from, but there were apparently enough marked criminals with Decks to form Duel Gangs. In Satellite, dueling became a means of earning respect and freedom in the foggy slums. Duel Gangs dueled one another to settle territory disputes and secure food, money, and other illegal luxuries smuggled in from the city. Me personally, I had no desire to become chummy with a bunch of lowlife criminals, so I kept out of the Duel Gang wars. However, I had the Deck I held onto from my days dueling against my sister and managed to find cards here and there to add onto it. It still needed work, but I managed to strengthen the Deck considerably over the years. _

_ By the time I was 19, I had built an unwanted reputation for myself as the one-man Duel Gang, Yukio Kyoji, who single-handedly defeated several Duel Gangs. But I didn't really give a damn about reputation, nor did I care about what any of the others thought of me. I dueled merely to steal resources from other gangs. No matter how many Duelists I trashed, though, the burning irritation in my heart never seemed to go away. Despite all my development, had I truly found a sense of purpose? I still felt as if I was wandering down an endless path with no light at the end of the tunnel. _

…

On one cloudy day in the dreary back streets of Satellite, Yukio now 21, Yukio once again found himself wandering aimlessly, lost in thought. Unlike before, however, he now knew Satellite like the back of his hand. He had intentionally wandered throughout the area so he would never have to ask strangers for directions again. He wanted to be 100% independent and never rely on anyone for help.

As Yukio made his way back to his house after winning several underground Duels yet again, a sudden voice from behind caught him off-guard. "Hey!"

There usually wasn't anyone on this route back toward the forest area, so Yukio swung around defensively, ready for anything. After being attacked from behind on numerous occasions by thugs, he had learned to think quickly on his feet. To Yukio's surprise, however, the owner of the voice stood a few feet away from him, not seeming threatening. "Who are you?" Yukio shot, his tone far from inviting. "I'll have you know that I _don't _take well to being followed."

"Now, now," said the tall, thin teenager, casually raising his hand. "No need to be so hostile toward me. I'm not trying to mug you or anything." The teen smirked, his lips stretching up as a deep chuckle escaped his throat. Yukio narrowed his eyes, trying to make out the stranger's face through the intense sunlight behind him. Squinting his eyes, Yukio made out the features of the teen's face. He had short light blue hair covering his ears and neck but stopping just short of his shoulders. He was wearing a leather jacket similar to Yukio's own, tattered and well abused. Judging from his youthful appearance and the sound of his voice, Yukio pegged him at 17 or 18 at best. "Yo," the blue-haired young man said, flashing a toothy grin and giving a wave. "You're Yukio Kyoji, aren't you?"

"What the hell is it to _you_?" Yukio shot back, narrowing his eyes darkly. Laughing, the teen waved off Yukio's cold response, placing his other hand on his hip. "I've been searching for you," he said, his tone full of confidence and not the least bit intimidated despite Yukio's death glare. "I hear you've been making quite the name for yourself in these parts of Satellite. Some of the toughest gang leaders I know are terrified of you, you know."

"And so what?" Yukio snapped again, starting to turn away. "If that's all you want to say, I'm leaving. I couldn't care less what trash and riffraff think about me. I do what I do to survive. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm not the least bit interested in smalltime fame in this dump of an island, nor am I concerned with others."

"Well, why don't you hear me out first?" The teen continued, his smirk unwavering. "My name's Kiryu Kyosuke. I'm searching for strong people like yourself to form a Duel Gang with me."

"I don't give a shit _what_ your name is," Yukio growled, flashing his teeth angrily. "I told you already. I have no interest in getting involved with anyone. If I had any interest in playing war games with the people of Satellite, I'd have joined one of the gangs I crushed years ago."

Kiryu snorted a laugh, rubbing his hand across his forehead. "You're pretty stubborn. But I expect no less. Let me put it _another_ way." Kiryu's eyes flashed a bit, something about him causing Yukio to turn back around to face him. "This will be a team unlike anything else you've ever seen. I'm not talking about _just_ survival. I'm talking about _freedom_. We'll dominate all of Satellite and remake this hell into our own personal paradise! With your strength, I'm sure we can pull it off!"

"You're speaking ideological nonsense," Yukio replied dryly, his eyes hardening. "No matter how strong we are, dominating all of the Duel Gangs on the island is a complete waste of our strength and our time. Even if you successfully dominated the island after months or years of hard work, what then? You'd just be the king of "Garbage Mountain" while the city continues to prosper off of Satellite. There isn't a single outcome of your idea that benefits you or me in the least."

"You're wrong," Kiryu said, his smile fading a bit. "Once we dominate Satellite, we'll be able to change this island from the inside out. Once we've changed the attitude of the people here, we can join together and strike back against the Security pigs blocking us from escaping the pipelines into the city!"

"Give it up," Yukio said, sighing. "What you're seeking is a miracle that won't happen. Do you have any idea how large the Security force is? If you defeat one or two Security guards, even if you break into the city, what then? All that awaits you is life in the detention facilities there. Most Satellite residents that ended up there haven't returned in years. Either they're living a nightmare or they're already dead." Kiryu and Yukio glared at one another for a moment before Yukio continued in grave voice. "What you're trying to accomplish will lead you to your death. What I seek is _survival_. Pursuing a goal that gives me anything other than that is a complete waste of my time."

"You're the biggest pessimist I've ever met, you know that?" Kiryu frowned, placing his hand over his head. "How about you come with me to meet the others first? They're pretty incredible guys. You might have a change of heart once you meet them. Hear me out and if you still don't feel it after that, I promise I'll leave you alone."

"Hmph," Yukio scoffed, shrugging a bit. "And who are these other people?"

"They're three pretty well known Duelists in Martha's House," Kiryu said, smirk returning to his lips. "Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan. I haven't talked to them yet, but I'm about to go tell them the same thing I told you."

Yukio froze a bit, unable to stop his mouth from opening a bit in surprise. "Fudo…" Yukio mumbled under his breath, his eyes widening a bit. "Fudo?" he repeated a bit louder. Noticing his sudden change in demeanor, an intrigued look came to Kiryu's face. "What's this? You have some interest in Yusei Fudo, huh? He's one of the smartest guys in Satellite. So many Duel Gangs have been trying to get him to join, but he's turned them down."

"As in the same Fudo related to Dr. Fudo? The man who created Momentum and caused Zero Reverse?" Kiryu confirmed Yukio's questions with a nod. "Dr. Fudo's son, Yusei Fudo, has been living in Martha's House, an orphanage for abandoned Satellite orphans, along with Jack and Crow since the incident occurred 14 years ago. Many other younger kids have joined ever since. It's truly a remarkable place, a beacon of hope for all Satellite members. Aside from being strong, that's the other reason I plan to get them to team up with me. I believe those three will change this place for the better."

Yukio felt a bit shaken up, remembering the small cottage he saw a few years earlier. One of those three kids he saw before must have been Dr. Fudo's son. Feeling his stomach churning, Yukio gritted his teeth hard together, sweat beading up on his forehead. _"Dr. Fudo," _Yukio said in his head, his eyes flaring. _"The man who destroyed my life…had a son…"_

"Hmmm," Kiryu said, his smirk widening as he watched Yukio's reaction. "I don't know what your interest in Yusei is, but that aside, why don't we have a little wager?" Yukio, still gritting his teeth, raised his eyes to meet Kiryu's. "Since we're both Duelists," Kiryu said, raising his arm to reveal one of the old styled Battle City Duel Disks colored white with blue card zones, "let's settle this with a Duel. If I win, you'll become a member of my Team Satisfaction and become satisfied! If you win, I'll never bother you again. And as an added bonus, whether I win or lose…" Kiryu's smirk widened as Yukio's brows narrowed. "…I'll give you all the info on Yusei Fudo you want and even take you with me to meet him, if you want."

After a moment of silence, Yukio's lips curled into a grin. "You're one persistent bastard. I normally don't do this kind of thing, but I'm feeling especially _irritated_ today. I'll use you to blow off some steam!" Grin widening, Yukio raised his arm to reveal his own Duel Disk, a Duel Disk very similar to Kiryu's, but unique in that it was darker shades of grey and black with white card zones. "Heh, heh," Kiryu chuckled, noticing the Duel Disk. "I heard the rumors about you owning one of the rare Battle City dark brands. I guess it's true."

The two took their stances a few feet apart from each other in the middle of the road as the sun retreated into the corner of the golden orange sky above. As their Duel Disks lit up, the two men glared each other down before finally drawing five cards from their Deck.

"Duel!"

**[Yukio's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 5 cards]**

**[Kiryu's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 5 cards]**

"I'll take the first turn!" Kiryu said, placing his hand over his Deck. "Draw!"

**[Kiryu's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 6 cards]**

"I Summon Archfiend Soldier in Attack Mode!" Kiryu declared, slapping the card onto his Duel Disk. As he did, the disk flashed a white light, projecting the image of a demonic figure clad in a long cape.

**[Archfiend Soldier: LV4/1900/1500]**

"But I'm not done yet!" Kiryu continued, sliding another card into his disk's back slot. "I activate the Spell Card, Double Summon! This card allows me to Normal Summon twice during one turn! So I also Normal Summon Gene-warped Warwolf in Attack Mode!" As Kiryu's four-armed, white-skinned demonic wolf appeared alongside his Archfiend, Yukio seemed a bit surprised by the Monster, looking down to his own hand.

**[Gene-warped Warwolf: LV4/2000/100] **

"I Set two cards face-down! Turn end!" Kiryu declared, holding out his hand as his two card images appeared by his feet. "Show me the strength I sought out, Yukio Kyoji!"

"Tch," Yukio clicked his tongue, irritation consuming him. "Are you trying to mock me?" he asked, placing his hand over his Deck. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Yukio's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 6 cards]**

Eyes ablaze, Yukio slammed a card down onto his darker disk. "I Summon Gene-warped Warwolf in Attack Mode!" An exact copy of the Monster on Kiryu's field appeared, growling viciously.

**[Gene-warped Warwolf: LV4/2000/100]**

"Ha ha ha," Kiryu laughed softly, his smile widening as he took note of Yukio's anger. "If I must confess, I've been following your dueling career for a few years now. I took some inspiration from your dueling style, including some of the cards you fancy. But that doesn't mean I blatantly copied your Deck. Now…" Kiryu laughed, stretching his arms out before him. "How will your original Beast-Warrior Deck fare against my Archfiend Beast-Warrior Deck, I wonder?"

"You think you're on equal terms with me just because you've got the same card?" Yukio growled, eyeing Kiryu dangerously as he took a card from his hand. "I activate the Continuous Spell, Shard of Greed!" As the green card image appeared in front of Yukio, a small piece of glass painted green and blue with a hint of what looked to be a sneering red eyeball manifested in the air. "As long as this card remains on the field during my Draw Phase, I can place one "Greed Counter" on this card. Then, I activate another Spell from my hand!" Yukio cried, sliding another card into his disk. "Wild Nature's Release! This card selects one Beast-Type of Beast-Warrior-Type Monster I control and increases its Attack Power by its current Defense Points until the End Phase!" The card shot a white light into the white demon beast, casting a glow around its body and causing it to roar. "Its Defense Power is only 100, but that's more than enough to get rid of the imposter!"

**[Gene-warped Warwolf's ATK: 2000-2100]**

"Battle!" Yukio roared, shooting his arm forward. "My Gene-warped Warwolf attacks yours!" Kiryu shielded his eyes as the Monster in front of him suffered a sharp claw through its gut, causing it to scream in agony before its body disintegrated.

**[Kiryu's LP: 4000-3900]**

Kiryu flinched a bit, but was otherwise unscathed. "Why bother destroying my Warwolf when you would have done more damage from attacking my Archfiend?"

"Do you take me for some amateur fool?" Yukio growled, narrowing his eyes sharply. "It's pretty obvious you baited me with Warwolf to get me to attack your Archfiend so you could activate your Trap. I'll say this once and once only. Cheap bait tactics don't work against someone like me. Many have tried it and failed over the years."

"Oh?" Kiryu smirked, rubbing his hand over his chin. "Phew!" Kiryu whistled. "I see. Just as I expected."

"I Set two cards face-down! Turn end!" Yukio declared, the cards mimicking Kiryu's set up. "During the End Phase, the Monster that gained the effect of Wild Nature's Release is destroyed." As Yukio said this, the warwolf grasped its throat in pain, overwhelmed by its own power until it finally cracked apart and rotted away.

"Then it's my turn!" Kiryu said, drawing from his Deck. "Draw!"

**[Kiryu's LP: 3900]**

**[Hand: 2 cards]**

**[Archfiend Soldier: LV4/1900/1500] [Attack Position]**

**[2 Face-down Cards]**

"I Summon Archfiend Cavalry in Attack Mode!" Kiryu said, his card projecting a red armored demon riding atop a blue horse, spear in hand.

**[Archfiend Cavalry: LV4/1900/0] [Attack Position]**

"Your stunt left your field wide open!" Kiryu cried, shooting his arm forward. "Battle! Archfiend Calvary attacks directly!"

"Fool!" Yukio cried, swinging his arm. "You think I'd make such an obvious mistake?! Trap, activate! Call of the Haunted! My Gene-warped Warwolf revives to protect me!" The Trap flipped up, casting a purple light that restored the warwolf to its original position. The attacking weaker Monster immediately froze in place, unable to proceed any further.

**[Gene-warped Warwolf's ATK: 2000]**

"Hmph," Kiryu scoffed, motioning toward his Monster with his hand. "That's enough. Stop the attack, Cavalry." As the Monster returned, Kiryu flashed another confident smirk to Yukio's growing impatience. "I was just testing you," the blue-haired Duelist said calmly. "As expected, you wouldn't make such a low-level misplay. If you had, you'd only have 200 Life Points left now."

"Spare the obvious remarks and get on with your turn," Yukio snapped through clenched teeth.

"Well, there's not much else for me to do, so I end my turn," Kiryu said calmly.

Growing extremely annoyed, Yukio reached for his Deck and declared his turn with a sharp swipe. "My turn! Draw!"

**[Yukio's LP: 4000]**

**[Hand: 2 cards]**

**[Gene-warped Warwolf's ATK: 2000] [Attack Position]**

**[Continuous Spell: "Shard of Greed"]**

**[Continuous Trap: "Call of the Haunted"] [Equipped to "Warwolf"]**

**[1 face-down card]**

"During my Draw Phase, Shard of Greed normally adds one "Greed Counter", Yukio explained, holding up the card he just drew, "but I instead chain a Quick-Play Spell to my card's activation! Double Cyclone! This card lets me destroy one card I control to destroy one card my opponent controls! I destroy Shard of Greed in order to destroy the face-down card on your left!" A large cyclone stirred up from the card's activation, shattering the Pot of Greed shard along with the leftmost card in front of Kiryu's feet. Kiryu grunted as his "Negate Attack" Trap Card was revealed before it was shattered.

"Next," Yukio said, placing the last card from his hand on his disk, "I Summon the Tuner Monster, Shiba-Warrior Taro!" Kiryu forced a smirk as the tiny dog with a bandana and bone around his neck appeared on the field, barking cutely.

**[Shiba-Warrior Taro: LV2/800/600]**

"There it is," Kiryu grinned, subconsciously bracing himself by holding up his arms defensively. "Your one and only Tuner Monster ready for your one and only Synchro Monster. One of the Monsters in your Deck known for taking down unsuspecting Duelists who lower their guard around you. But…will it really work against _me_?" Kiryu's eyes flashed challengingly, but Yukio ignored him and continued with his turn.

"Here goes!" Yukio cried, swinging both his arms above his head. "I'm Tuning my Level Two Shiba-Warrior Taro with my Level Four Gene-warped Warwolf!" Yukio's eyes narrowed as the field around him exploded in a blue radiance, casting a hazy blue glow over his face. The two Monsters in front of him became enveloped by the light, sucked into a tunnel of blue stars extending all the way up into the now red-orange twilight sky above. Call of the Haunted shattered as its target left the field.

"Celestial Wolf, dwelling in the heavens! Descend and bear your fangs at my enemy!"

Kiryu watched as a pair of hind legs emerged from the glowing blue vortex accompanied by distant snarling from within.

"Synchro Summon!" Yukio roared, throwing his arms down in front of him as six pairs of red eyes appeared behind him. "Howl! Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius!" The three-headed wolf gave a roar, the light around it exploding into stars. The sinister demonic wolf had blue fur and thick, silver armor around its necks and heads. The three-headed wolf thrashed its tail around violently, eyeing Kiryu's two Archfiends as if they were pieces of juicy steak.

**[Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius: LV6/2400/1500] [Attack Position]**

"Battle!" Yukio screamed, pointing toward Kiryu's field. "Show your enemies why you're known as the king of the stars! Tear apart those who try to stand as your equal!" The three wolf heads flashed their razor-sharp fangs as the main body carried them toward Archfiend Soldier. "Attack Archfiend Soldier!"

**[Archfiend Soldier's ATK: 1900] **

**[Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius' ATK: 2400]**

"Wolf's Fang!"

"It won't be that easy!" Kiryu cried in response, giving a jerk of his arm and a good step forward. "Trap, activate! Hate Buster!" The three-headed wolf stopped in its tracks as a red whirlwind appeared in between it and its target. "When a Fiend-Type Monster I control is targeted for an attack," Kiryu shouted over the grinding wind from his card, "this card targets the attacking Monster and the Monster being attacked, destroys both Monsters, and inflicts damage to my opponent equal to the attacking Monster's Attack Points! You'll take your Sirius' 2400 Attack Points as damage!" The red whirlwind engulfed both Monsters, destroying them both as they screamed in agony. Yukio braced himself as the wind smashed into his body, sending him skidding several feet back and groaning in pain.

**[Yukio's LP: 4000-1600]**

As the dust blew around Yukio, however, Kiryu gasped when a sudden grin came to his face. "But now, I activate the Monster Effect of Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius! When this Monster is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard, its spirit returns from the Graveyard and possesses one Monster my opponent controls on the field!" Kiryu's eyes widened as the blue shadow of the three-headed wolf suddenly appeared, swirling around his Archfiend Cavalry, slowly seeping into his body.

"Blue Sublimation! The selected Monster loses 2400 Attack Points!"

**[Archfiend Cavalry's ATL: 1900-0]**

"What!?" Kiryu cried, his eyes wide with shock. "It had an effect like that?! I didn't hear about that!"

"Did you really think you'd be able to read my entire Deck based on rumors alone?!" Yukio cried, clenching his fist in front of him. "People like you piss me off the most! Always acting like you know everything about me! Turn end!"

"Heh," Kiryu grinned, wiping the dirt from his face. "Not bad at all! My turn! Draw!"

**[Kiryu's LP: 3900]**

**[Hand: 2 cards]**

**[Archfiend Cavalry: LV4/0/0] [Attack Position]**

"I switch Archfiend Cavalry to Defense Mode." The horseback demon raised its spear defensively, waiting for whatever attack came its way.

**[Archfiend Cavalry's DEF: 0]**

Narrowing his eyes, Kiryu eyed Yukio's empty field, a smirk coming to his lips. "You've got no Monsters left on the field. Even if you weakened one of my Monsters, one attack from a simple Level Four Monster is enough to deal with you! I Summon Vorse Raider in Attack Mode!" The horned Beast-Warrior appeared with a growl, wielding its double-bladed lance as its choice of weapon. Yukio narrowed his eyes, recognizing the Vanilla Monster as a card he also kept in his Deck.

**[Vorse Raider: LV4/1900/1200] **

"Go! Direct Attack!" Kiryu demanded, sending his Monster charging toward Yukio's empty field.

**[Yukio's LP: 1600]**

As the Monster dashed mere inches away, Yukio flared his eyes viciously as he sprang his arm into the air. "Trap, activate! Defense Draw!" The Beast-Warrior grunted in pain as its lance smashed into a sudden yellow barrier surrounding Yukio's body, pushing it back. "Defense Draw negates one instance of Battle Damage during my opponent's turn!" Yukio cried placing his hand over his Deck. "I then draw one card from my Deck!"

As Yukio drew his card, Kiryu couldn't help but force a smile. "Should have known. You're also known for abusing that card more than the other Duelists in the area. Not that I blame you or anything. I Set one card face-down and end my turn." As the card image appeared, Kiryu managed a confident smirk as he glanced up at Yukio. _"Even if he manages to defeat my two Monsters," _Kiryu thought to himself, _"my face-down Trap, Archfiend's Roar, will let me Special Summon my Archfiend Soldier to protect me at the cost of 500 Life Points."_

"My turn!" Yukio said, wasting no time sliding a card off his Deck. "Draw!"

**[Yukio's LP: 1600]**

**[Hand: 2 cards]**

"I'll give you a taste of my _true_ dueling!" Yukio grinned, holding up the card he just drew. "By Banishing two Beast-Warrior-Type Monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Akz, the Pumer in Attack Mode!" Kiryu seemed a bit caught off guard as a sudden burst of light enveloped the field, manifesting the form of a cat-like warrior clad in a red cape and wielding a large golden axe. "I Banish Shiba-Warrior Taro and Gene-warped Warwolf from my Graveyard!"

**[Akz, the Pumer: LV6/1500/1000] [Attack Position]  
><strong>

"I activate Pumer's Monster Effect!" Yukio screamed, his eyes flashing wildly. "By discarding a Beast-Warrior-Type Monster from my hand, I can activate one of two effect: Double this card's Attack Power until the end of the turn or have this Monster Direct Attack my opponent! I choose the latter!" Yukio's grin widened as he discarded his Monster Card, causing a powerful golden aura to explode around the cat-like warrior. "Pumer bypasses your Monsters and attacks your Life Points directly! Golden Backlash!" Kiryu's eyes widened as the warrior hopped over Vorse Raider and Archfiend Cavalry, bringing down its large axe for a slice across Kiryu's chest. The Duelist screamed, feeling the sharp impact of the Solid Vision that was strong enough to bring him to one of his knees.

**[Kiryu's LP: 3900-2400]**

_"Dammit," _Kiryu groaned in his mind, picking himself back up and dusting himself off. _"I can't use my Trap to defend myself against tricks like that!"_

"I end my turn," Yukio smirked, radiating with confidence as his Akz, the Pumer began glowing once again, this time a vibrant white. "During the End Phase, however, I activate the effect of the "Manticore of Darkness" I sent to the Graveyard! During the End Phase of the turn he was sent to my Graveyard, I can send one Beast-Warrior from my hand or my field to the Graveyard in order to revive him! I offer up the life of Pumer in exchange for Manticore of Darkness!" Kiryu's mouth shot open as Pumer's body exploded into a barrage of lightning bolts that shot into the sky. As the warrior's body burned away, it was replaced by the form of a humanoid man-beast with the head of a lion complete with a scaly red tail and dark, feathery wings. The lion man-beast gave an ear-shattering roar, shooting lightning bolts all around it as it flexed its insanely muscular body.

**[Manticore of Darkness: LV6/2300/1000] [Attack Position]**

"I see," Kiryu said, forcing a smirk despite his surprise. "You took advantage of Pumer's effect but knew leaving it on the field would mean I'd be able to destroy it with Vorse Raider or a stronger Monster next turn, if I drew one. So you removed Pumer and brought a fairly strong Monster onto the field to ensure I couldn't attack you. Pretty clever, if I do say."

"Hmph," Yukio scoffed, his own smirk fading. "Save your flattery and make your turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Kiryu nodded, placing his hand over his Deck. "Draw!"

**[Kiryu's LP: 2400]**

**[Hand: 1 card]**

**[Archfiend Cavalry: LV4/0/0] [Defense Position]**

**[Vorse Raider: LV4/1900/1200] [Attack Position]**

**[1 Set Card (Archfiend's Roar)]**

"I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn!" Kiryu declared, sliding the card into his Duel Disk. "I use this card to revive Gene-warped Warwolf in Defense Mode!" A cross appeared on the field, manifesting the demonic Beast-Warrior, kneeling in a defensive stance in front of his master.

**[Gene-warped Warwolf's DEF: 100]**

"I then switch Vorse Raider into Defense Mode as well," Kiryu continued, switching his card to horizontal position as the ferocious beast also knelt on its knee. _"Between these three Monsters and the Archfiend Soldier I can revive using my Archfiend's Roar, he won't be able to penetrate my defenses so easily," _Kiryu thought to himself, narrowing his eyes as he eyed Manticore's snarling form warily. _"I just need to hold on until I draw my Ace…" _Yukio seemed unimpressed as Kiryu declared the end of his turn. "Turn end!"

The two Duelists stared each other down for several seconds, the wind picking up speed and blowing their hair all about. The sun had nearly completely set now, casting dark shadows over the dismal Satellite streets. "My…turn!" Yukio finally cried, swiping a card fiercely off his Deck. "Draw!"

**[Yukio's LP: 1600]**

**[Hand: 1 card]**

**[Manticore of Darkness: LV6/2300/1000] [Attack Position]**

After glancing at the card he just drew, Yukio's eyes slowly made their way to Kiryu's, shooting him a cold glare. "If you think you'll win by defending yourself, you're sorely mistaken! I Summon Enraged Battle Ox in Attack Mode!" Kiryu watched as the new Minotaur straight out of Greek mythology appeared on the field, clad in red and gold armor. The man-beast let out a horrifying roar, grinding his teeth together and holding out his axe.

**[Enraged Battle Ox: LV4/1700/1000]**

"Enraged Battle Ox's effect activates," Yukio said, his voice chilling. "As long as he remains face-up on the field, when a Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast Monster I control attacks a Defense Position Monster, my opponent takes Piercing Damage equal to the difference between my Battle Ox's Attack Power and the Monster's Defense Points!" Just as Kiryu's eyes went wide upon grasping the situation, a wide grin stretched across Yukio's face. "That's right. Your Archfiend Cavalry has zero Defense Points!"

The realization of the situation hit Kiryu all at once, and gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes and waited for his inevitable defeat. _"My Archfiend's Roar won't be able to protect me now. It's over."_

"Battle!" Yukio roared, smashing his fist through the air. "Enraged Battle Ox, attack the Defense Position Vorse Raider! Golden Axe Slash!"

**[Vorse Raider's DEF: 1200]**

**[Enraged Battle Ox's ATK: 1700]**

Kiryu grunted as his Beast-Warrior was sliced in half by Battle Ox's axe from head to toe, feeling the pressure of the assault in his chest for a few seconds.

**[Kiryu's LP: 2400-1900]**

"Then," Yukio continued with another thrust of his arm, "Manticore of Darkness attacks Archfiend Cavalry! Howl of Domination!"

**[Archfiend Calvary's DEF: 0]**

**[Manticore of Darkness' ATK: 2300]**

Kiryu shielded his face with his arms, preparing himself as the lion humanoid gave a screech powerful enough to shatter windows nearby if it weren't just a hologram. The Archfiend and his horse screamed in agony before exploding from the pressure. The force from the explosion extended to Kiryu, who received the brunt of the damage directly. Screaming, Kiryu attempted to stave off the forceful blow but was quickly lifted off his feet and sent plummeting against the street's pavement on his back.

**[Kiryu's LP: 1900-0]**

Silence fell over the street as the holograms of the Monsters and cards faded away, leaving Yukio standing over Kiryu triumphantly, glaring down at the younger teen. Meeting Yukio's eyes, Kiryu felt a strange connection to the older man, but could also sense that further dialogue with him was futile. Despite everything Kiryu and the other Satellite survivors had been through, Kiryu felt as though there was something this man had experienced that none of them could comprehend.

"Don't ever bother me again with your foolish dreams of outlandish miracles," Yukio said firmly, placing his cards on top of his Deck and deactivating his Duel Disk, causing it to fold up against his arm. Kiryu stared up at Yukio from the ground, unable to find the words he wanted to say. "Let this be a valuable lesson to you," Yukio continued dryly, narrowing his eyes. "There are no miracles in this world. At least not _true_ miracles. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. This world is full of facades, but the moment you let yourself waver, you lose everything. The sooner you realize that, the easier your life will become." Leaving Kiryu with those words, Yukio turned around, headed toward the darkened path leading toward Satellite Forest in the distance. "Living a life of lies will only leave you with disappointment," Yukio finished as he began walking away.

"Wait!"

Yukio stopped, not bothering to turn around as he heard Kiryu call out to him. Yukio could hear him working to get to his feet, but did not bother turning around to look at him. "Just you watch, Yukio Kyoji!" he called out, his voice bouncing off the nearby houses. "I'll prove you wrong! My Team Satisfaction will transform Satellite into a place where even someone like you can find satisfaction! Just you wait! When that day comes, I'll come challenge you again!"

Yukio went silent for a while, letting the teen's words soak in before mustering up a reply. "Wouldn't that be nice?" Saying nothing more, Yukio continued down the path toward his house.

Closing his eyes as he walked, Yukio thought back to the events of Zero Reverse, images of his dead parents and crushed sister plaguing his mind yet again. _"Dr. Fudo's…son…" _Yukio thought to himself, his eyes shooting open, darkened and intense. _"Yusei Fudo…"_

….

_On that day, I felt an indescribable calm sensation for the first time in fourteen years. As if all the anger I'd been harboring pooled into the crevices of my soul, I no longer felt consumed by my rage. I felt a sense of purpose and direction; a spiritual guide, if you will. First, I had to research this Yusei Fudo and his friends and learn more about them. Once I did that... _

* * *

><p><strong>A fateful encounter set Yukio on the path of self-imposed vengeance! As Yukio's backstory continues, how will Yukio deal with the rising fame of Team Satisfaction in Satellite? <strong>

**To be continued in Chapter 62: "The Fall of Team Satisfaction" **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Writing:<strong>

_**Writing/Planning: **_**GoldenUmi, Zerosaber39**

_**Duel Writing: **_**GoldenUmi**

_**Characters and places belong to Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo, **_

_**GoldenUmi, ZeroSaber, Halo, and Aman1216  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Cards Used in Chapter:<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Vacia<strong>

_**Monster Cards**_

**Cloudian - Altus**

**WATER**

**Level 4**

**Fairy/Effect**

**1300/0**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is in face-up Defense Position, destroy it. When you Normal Summon this card, place 1 Fog Counter on it for each "Cloudian" monster on the field. You can remove 3 Fog Counters from anywhere on the field to discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand.**

_**Spell Cards**_

**Summon Cloud**

**Continuous Spell**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you don't control any monsters, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Cloudian" monster from your hand or from either player's Graveyard. If you Special Summon a monster from the Graveyard with this effect, destroy this card.**

_**Trap Cards**_

**Updraft**

**Trap**

**Remove all Fog Counters from the field. Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each Fog Counter you removed.**

**Cypher**

_**Monster Cards**_

**The Six Samurai - Irou**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**1700/1200**

**At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster. You must control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name to activate and to resolve this effect. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.**

**Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi**

**LIGHT**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 2 "Six Samurai" monsters from your Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster on the field; return that target to the hand. You must control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name to activate and to resolve this effect. While you control 2 or more face-up "Six Samurai" monsters except "Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi", this card gains 500 ATK and DEF.**

_**Spell Cards**_

**Asceticism of the Six Samurai**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Select 1 face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control. Special Summon 1 "Six Samurai" monster from your Deck with a different name but equal ATK to the selected monster. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy the selected monster.**

**Yukio**

_**Monster Cards**_

**Gene-warped Warwolf (Vanilla)**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior**

**2000/100**

_**This warwolf was given incalculable strength through horrific genetic manipulation. Its gentle nature was completely wiped out, and it now lives only to unleash destruction.**_

**Enraged Battle Ox**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1700/1000**

**If a Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast-Type monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.**

**Shiba-Warrior Taro (Tuner)**

**EARTH**

**Level 2**

**Beast-Warrior/Tuner**

**800/600**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When a card on the field is destroyed by battle or by a card effect, return this face-up card to its owner's hand.**

**Akz, the Pumer**

**EARTH**

**Level 6**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**1500/1000**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 2 Beast-Warrior-Type monsters in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can discard 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your hand to activate 1 of the following effects: • Double this card's ATK until the End Phase. • This card can attack your opponent directly this turn.**

**Manticore of Darkness**

**FIRE**

**Level 6**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**2300/1000**

**During the End Phase of the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can send to the Graveyard 1 Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast-Type monster from your hand or your side of the field; Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.**

**Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius (Synchro)**

**DARK**

**Level 6**

**Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**2400/1500**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 2400 ATK.**

_**Spell Cards**_

**Shard of Greed**

**Continuous Spell**

**Each time you draw a card(s) for your normal draw in your Draw Phase, place 1 Greed Counter on this card. You can send this card with 2 or more Greed Counters to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards.**

**Wild Nature's Release**

**Spell**

**Target 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type monster; it gains ATK equal to its current DEF until the End Phase. During the End Phase, destroy it.**

**Double Cyclone**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Select 1 Spell/Trap Card you control and 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls. Destroy the selected card(s).**

_**Trap Cards**_

**Call of the Haunted**

**Continuous Trap**

**Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

**Defense Draw**

**Trap**

**Activate only during damage calculation during your opponent's turn. The Battle Damage you would receive becomes 0. Draw 1 card.**

**Kiryu**

_**Monster Cards**_

**Archfiend Soldier (Vanilla)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend**

**1900/1500**

_**An expert at battle who belongs to a crack diabolical unit. He's famous because he always gets the job done.**_

**Gene-Warped Warwolf (Vanilla)**

**EARTH**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior**

**2000/100**

_**This warwolf was given incalculable strength through horrific genetic manipulation. Its gentle nature was completely wiped out, and it now lives only to unleash destruction.**_

**Vorse Raider (Vanilla)**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Beast-Warrior**

**1900/1200**

_**This wicked Beast-Warrior does every horrid thing imaginable, and loves it! His axe bears the marks of his countless victims.**_

**Archfiend Cavalry**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**1900/0**

**If this card on the field is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Archfiend" monster in your Graveyard, except "Archfiend Cavalry"; Special Summon that target. It cannot attack this turn.**

_**Spell Cards**_

**Double Summon**

**Spell**

**You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.**

**Monster Reborn**

**Spell**

**Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.**

_**Trap Cards**_

**Hate Buster**

**Trap**

**When a Fiend-Type monster you control is targeted for an attack: Target the opponent's attacking monster and that monster you control; destroy both targets, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the opponent's destroyed monster.**

**Negate Attack**

**Trap**

**Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.**

**Archfiend's Roar**

**Trap**

**Pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 "Archfiend" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. It cannot be Tributed. Destroy it during the End Phase of this turn.**

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hello, everyone! It's been far too long, but the next installment of Beyond is finally here. As stated back around Christmas and New Years, I intended to take a hiatus to work on planning and duel writing. However, I planned to have this out a month ago at the beginning of March at the latest. Unfortunately, between real life, planning taking longer than expected, some new ideas, and having a bit of a hard time with this chapter, I ended up taking a lot longer than planned.

This chapter has a lot going on, exploring various characters and fallbacks from the previous tournament situation and the A.D.'s subplot, so that alone took some time to go over. Yukio's flashback was hard as well since I knew what I wanted to do and had some notes I went over with Zero a long, long time ago on his back story to go off of, but didn't know the best way to go about it. The duel in this chapter was literally thrown together last second but I think it turned out nicely and set the flashback in the direction I wanted for it. Since it's been a hell of a long time since I watched 5D's, I had to do a lot of research for this flashback since it takes place during the setting established in early 5D's in Satellite. I've been slowly rewatching all of the series to do research but for 5D's I only just made it to the twins' and Aki's introduction.

Next chapter takes place during the infamous "Kiryu goes evil" scene, but from Yukio's perspective? How is Yukio involved in these events? Well, you'll have to wait to find out.

With the groundwork for this flashback now laid out, I expect to get the next chapter done by the end of the month or at the beginning of next month at the latest.

I'm experimenting with a new setup as well with some inspiration from hearow and his story, so hopefully I can make things look neater. Expect older chapters to slowly but surely switch over to the new format. I plan to revisit chapter 1 within the next couple of weeks.


End file.
